Feel So Numb
by gypsywoman1
Summary: When four childhood friends are reunited, they find they can no longer go separate ways. Lives riddled with angst, violence, secrets, love and tragedy. Their combined fates could destroy the very world they fight to protect./Set beginning of Season 4/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is a partnership by Tori and Wynter, done on The Hunter's Lodge RPG site that was created by Tori, it is still in progress but we thought why not make it into chapters for those here who like to read and delve into the world of the Supernatural. This is our planned RPG, we hope you enjoy. :)**

**If you'd like to check out the site the link is on Tori's profile page, gypsywoman1.**

_Disclaimer:__ We do not own Supernatural or any small tidbits of lyrics contained within this story. We are simply borrowing Sam and Dean and the other Supernatural characters for fun._

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

She fired. Her face was evasive of emotion, the can flying through the air and landing by the fence it was placed on. Alex had taken all the cans and shot them over and over again to the point that there wasn't a place for a bullet to go through besides out into the open field behind it.

Currently she was having some down time at Bobby's, considering there was no hunt available. Not as far as she knew. Bobby had been off helping the Winchesters with something about life and death situation and hadn't come back until a few weeks after with a solemn face. What had happened to cause that look, she didn't know but she was doing everything she could to take care of him.

It was four months after that had went down...whatever went down, and looking at the empty fence she clicked on the safety and placed the gun into the back of her jeans as she walked around the front of the house to her car. Time to wash her classic, it needed it. Pulling off her favorite shirt she tossed it on the dry patch of grass, leaving her in a bikini top, jeans and her combat boots.

Grabbing the hose and turning it on she sprayed her car down, her back to the main road, hearing the cars go by.

888

He set his phone down. She would be there soon, had been traveling straight for two days. He loved that girl like his own daughter.

Bobby scrubbed a weathered hand down his bearded face, bleary eyes wandering over to the empty bottle of Wild Turkey on his desk. He stood with the posture of a man who had nothing, who had been beaten down and left behind to watch the ashes of his existence blow away in the bitter wind.

A bone weary sigh passed his lips while he pulled out one bottle of many from his liquor cabinet. He was back at his desk and pulling the foil off and then twisting the cap, filling his tumbler up and setting the bottle of alcohol down on his desk next to it.

The amber liquid sloshed around and settled. Bobby wrapped his hand around it, lifting it to his mouth and swallowing half the contents in one go. He hardly felt the burn anymore as it went down, just the welcoming numb that came with it settling in his stomach.

He had lost both boys. One to Hell and one faded away until one day he wasn't there anymore. Bobby had tried, he really had, and he hoped that if he could get Sam to keep it together that he could too. He had never been more wrong.

A single tear tracked down his face and he washed it away with another swig of the whiskey he had pulled from the cabinet. He sucked in a breath and filled his glass again, lost in the depths of the amber elixir.

888

Von had a death grip on the steering wheel, burning rubber like the world was imploding behind her. And in some sick way wasn't it? She had the stereo cranked over the rabid thundering of her Nova's engine. She had just gotten off the phone with Bobby.

Managing to only squeeze some details out of him over the phone she told him she'd be there within three hours and hung up. She was so upset she had crushed her phone in her grip, effectively snapping it in half. Lucky for her she had a spare in the glove compartment.

Not that anyone ever called her to tell her anything.

She screamed, all the despair and wrath too much for her to bottle up. Her hands slammed up against the steering wheel until they hurt and she kept on hitting. And then the desperate hope parched sobs came and she howled against the ear shattering decibels of the music that pounded through the car.

Tears burned and blinded her and she dragged the sleeve of her black canvas jacket from one eye to the other, the rough fabric scratching at her face. Pained gasps escaped her, the pathetic and blubbery attempt to control her breathing, control the pain that had just killed a part of her she would never get back.

Von at the moment her agony was the deepest really wished that the world did implode. Why waste time when it could all end? Everything would be simpler that way.

She should have known something was wrong. About four months back something in her had changed. She had felt a shift in both herself and the world in general. And now she knew the reason. Well partially. Dean Winchester was dead. The dreams she had weren't just night terrors from that Wraith back in Williams Lake British Columbia, they had been visions. And she hadn't realized it.

No it wasn't that. Somewhere in her heart, the part that knew what she saw was real, knew that it was also too late. Von looked to her dog, Sorcha. The mutt whimpered and nudged her with her nose affectionately.

"We're going to get him back," she growled through her tears and slammed the gas pedal into the floorboards.

888

Once she finished washing her car, waxed dry and to a lovely shine she grabbed her shirt and put it back on, walking up the stairs of the porch and into the house, stopping by the stairs and the opening to the study where Bobby was sitting, alcohol in hand.

"I thought I told you no more drinking..." Alex said, her face hard and serious as she moved into the room he was in, standing in front of the desk and staring at him. "Bobby, it's been four months. You can't drink yourself into oblivion. It doesn't dull the pain, believe me I know that on so many accounts."

She sighed, knowing that Bobby was listening to her but knew that he was as stubborn as her. Turning around and towards the kitchen she opened the fridge and popped open the top of a beer, taking a heavy pull from the bottle. If Bobby was going to drink then so was she. She didn't know Dean Winchester all that well, or Sam either, but she knew their father, only meeting them at 16 and not getting along very well with...well Dean at first. Sam she got along fine with, but Dean was a different story.

Glancing back at Bobby she kicked the refrigerator, hating to see Bobby like this. He practically raised her while she was training to hunt. A father figure.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" she asked, walking back over to Bobby as if nothing had happened in the room she had previously been in.

It didn't take a genius to know he had been. Besides, the phone was in the wrong place and she had heard it go off while she was outside.

Bobby was guilty that Alex was so damned concerned about him. She shouldn't be the one taking care of him, he hated that she had taken the burden on her shoulders. He cleared his throat of the salty tears and took a sip of his whiskey to wash them down.

"You remember another girl that was here around the time you were sixteen, red wavy hair, freckles like no ones business and green eyes that could look right into you?" his head bobbed to his drink in thought, "Maybe you don't, she was about as quiet as a church mouse and twice as shy."

He cleared his throat again and adjusted his ball cap, "Well she's coming out here to see me for a little while, we've got some catching up to do, not sure how long she'll be staying..." 

888

Slowly as time met another hour Von had calmed down, only a trace of puffy tear shed eyes evident in the rear view mirror. Agony, despair and fear had turned into white hot determination and heart rending compassion for Bobby. My God what he must be going through, those guys were sons to him...

Why did it always seem like it was so long ago and yet just like yesterday at the same time? She remembered one of the first times she had seen them. At Pastor Jim's. She was at Jim's side having just come from the library with another book when John came in with his two sons.

The two men were talking and Von was staring down at her shoes, sparing a glance up at John when he actually said 'hi' to her. Normally when someone had spoken to her or smiled at her she had little to no reaction. Nothing was in her to give back or to want to give back.

But when she caught the curious eyes of John's sons and they smiled at her, something happened. She smiled back. Just a small smile, a shy smile before a little color came to her cheeks and she bowed her head again, too shy and embarrassed of self. That small little amount of bravery to smile back at them came from them smiling at her. They had given her that.

The world seemed a little less bleak and grey that day.

She caught flashing lights in the rear view, and a siren alerting her to pull over. She checked her speedometer; she was going nearly double the speed limit.

The cop climbed out of their car and marched towards her Nova, rapping on the glass impatiently. Von rolled down the window, eyeing the officer carefully.

"Are you aware of how fast you were going?" they drawled out.

"As a matter fact officer I was, now if you don't mind, fuck off!"

The cop balked at her response and opened their mouth to reply or rather bark at her to exit the vehicle when she pulled a handful of powder out of her coat pocket and blew it into his face.

He stood at attention and Von dusted her hands off by clapping them together. "Now you listen to me you piece of shit pig, you're gonna get back into you're shiny squad car and you're gonna drive back to the police department, you're gonna destroy any documentation you have on me or this car, you're going to forget about this car and me, then you're gonna get yourself a nice box of Krispy Kremes and reenact that sick and revolting porno you watched last night in front of your peers, savvy?"

The man nodded.

"Awesome, have a nice fucking day, and don't forget to nuke those donuts extra steamy." Her foot slammed on the gas and she peeled away from the cop back down the road towards her destination.

888

"Oh yeah her...what was her name again? Van? Vin? Von? Yeah. Von. Hell, I haven't seen her in forever. I doubt she'll be happy to see me. I didn't necessarily leave on the best of farewells with her...or anyone actually," Alex spoke, taking another swig and finding a seat, plopping down in it.

"Does she even know I am here?"

Alex stared at Bobby, and under her scrutiny she knew that he hadn't told Von that Alex was around. Hell, if she knew better he didn't even tell her that she had been keeping contact with him over the years. Von wasn't going to be happy to see Alex, it was a simple fact. What with Dean being dead she figured that she wasn't going to be in a good mood either way. After all they had been teenage buddies before she booked it on her own to hunt.

Glancing at the window behind the elder hunter she wondered when the red head would arrive. Not only was there catching up that needed to bed done, but amendments as well. It was then that the phone decided to ring. Alex groaned, standing up and snatching the thing before Bobby could even think about taking it. Bringing it to her ear and pressing 'talk' she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, pausing when an unfamiliar voice came over the line and she scrunched up her face, walking into the kitchen and into the hallway, far away so then Bobby couldn't hear her. "Whoever the hell this is, don't call back. This is not a laughing matter. If you do dare call this number again, I'll hunt you down and shove a machete up your ass."

Alex pressed end and moved to place the phone back on the wall carrier. Her hand remained on it while it shook slightly. That name...the voice didn't match it was rough and different so it couldn't have been real. Some demon or something was playing a trick on them to make them feel hurt.

If Bobby had picked it up...Alex didn't want to think about that. She wanted to protect him, keep him safe and help him heal emotionally. With Von coming, maybe she could help Alex. Maybe.

Heading back into the study, she walked towards the stairs and the door. "I'll be out in back. More target practice," she lied.

She exited, walking out to her car and climbing inside, placing the key into the ignition but not turning on the car. The radio sprang to life in the Camaro and the song Physical by Nine Inch Nails blast through the speakers. Lying on her back in the front seat she stared up at the ceiling, tapping her foot to the guitar.

_'But you're too physical, physical, to me. You're just too physical, physical no to me.'_

**Author End Note:**** We appreciate for those who have read this first chapter, we hope you enjoyed it and there will be more. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved. – Tori and Wynter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Second chapter, we are already so far along on the site, so we are just trying to converge things into chapters as well as keep playing. We hope you are enjoying this so far, we have many more chapters for you and keep eyes out for them as they come out, we will be updating once every week or two. – Wynter and Tori**

Flashes of crimson light. Screams as thick as the blood at his feet. Covered with blood, his and that of others. The ones he had carved into as others had done unto him. He licked the blood off his fingers, smiling down at the thing that was once a young girl. She had made a deal to be beautiful, Helena of Troy beautiful and he had showed her what she really looked like on the inside.

Commotion erupted in the background, taking over the constant stream of noises of the damned. It was different among the cries of despair and agony. Screams of the dying. The crimson light fractured and filtered into a thousand glass pieces. The pulsing strobe of darkness and light blinded him.

Demons roared with rage and pain as they were cut down before something that he could not see. They rendered his flesh to hold him against the strong and hotter than white hand that grabbed his shoulder, lifting him upward.

A legion of demons and half way human souls surged upwards to meet him, climbing with reckless speed like a swarm of locusts. There was a powerful beating of wings, a blazing light followed by the agonized howls of the evil horde burning and feathering away like ashes of charred paper.

The first breath.

Stiff and aching.

Lungs that haven't held air for so long struggled to function. The smell of earth and dank rot filled his nostrils and he gagged. He knew that smell. He sucked in another labored breath and coughed.

His instinct was to have light and he felt down his leg at the pocket of his jeans. What little hope that may have blossomed in his chest at the ignition of the small light died as panic overtook him. The flame of his Zippo flickering against the walls of the confined space. Coffin.

"HAL-"Coughing overtook every sense and process. His throat burned raw, the word ripping at his vocal cords.

"Help!" he croaked out feebly, the noise barely high enough to make it to the whisper bracket.

The planks of the coffin were cheap. Hand made. He had barely enough strength to force his way out. The dirt collapsed on top of him and choked him mercilessly as he dug through.

_Please God don't let them have buried me upside down_.

His cold hands felt the heat of the sun. It was daylight. His head breached the surface and he gasped at the sweet air, grunting and choking it out again as he crawled from his grave. He lay on his back, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted, thankful for the warm sun that soothed the stiffness and cramps out of his unused limbs.

When he felt he was ready he stood, finding his legs weak and unsteady. What he saw next nearly made him fall again. His heart hammered erratically in his sore chest as he gazed around disbelievingly, fearfully.

All the trees, every single damn one of them had been blasted over, the branches ripped clean off and scattered in masses of green wood.

An ache spread from his stomach to his chest. With slow, pained but determined strides he started to walk. The place creeped the hell out of him and he needed to get as far away from it as he possibly could.

888

The rich scent of freshly turned earth came to her nose. Her green eyes scanned the horizon and the familiar icy slither of a vision leaked and cracked inside her skull. She grunted and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, pulling to the side of the road just in time.

When she came to, blood from her nose had leaked out onto the steering column. She was breathing heavy and the lingering pressure of the headache remained. Von pushed herself off the steering wheel and opened the glove compartment to grab a handful of Kleenex.

After cleaning up all the blood she sped off down the road again, "is anything else going to happen?" she shouted angrily at the heavens, the vision all too fresh in her mind.

It was confusing and vague. More so then usual. A delirium of images flashed through her skull. White hot lights, blood splattering, clear blue sky, screaming, buried. She hated confined spaces, sometimes she had trouble enough dealing with being in a crowd, but stuck under the earth, unable to move so much as a foot around you?

Von shivered, her nostrils flaring with the deep breaths she was taking. She was almost there, and then she could stretch her legs, figure out what the hell it was she saw. Normally she saw from third person, not first. She felt sick, fear crawling in her gut at the thought that it was going to be her in that situation. 

888

Walking helped a little. He licked at his dry lips with his parched tongue. The heat of the day was baking into his skin and it hadn't been long till he had to take off his over shirt, tying it securely around his waist. The gas bar he saw in front of him seemed real enough, in this heat and in his condition it wouldn't have surprised him to have a mirage or two crops up out of the asphalt.

_Looks like no one's home._

He peered in the window, wrapping her shirt around his fist and punching out the glass to reach in and unlock the door.

"Hello?" he rasped, but there was no one to answer. Good enough for him. John's training had kicked in. Food and water in a survival situation were top of the list. Orienting yourself also ranked high and Dean was doing that along the way, once he was out on the road he would be able to figure out where he was for sure, until then first things first.

He watered himself and grabbed other essentials, energy bars and the latest reading material that suited his refined tastes. He stopped at a news stand and grabbed a paper, staring at the date for a long moment. September 18th, 2008. Only four months down under, it felt like years upon years.

Once he had a shopping bag loaded up with supplies he raided the cash register. Then the security feed on the small T.V. behind him started to go wonky. Static hissed and crackled as the screen wavered to black and grey peppering. A high pitched noise gained increasing volume and Dean bailed out from behind the cash register to grab some salt and prepare for the worst.

Salt did little against the noise and soon the overwhelming stress of the pitch blew the windows in and Dean threw himself to the ground, glass crunching into his bare skin. He groaned and clamped his hands over his ears. The sound disappeared as quickly as it had come. Dean rose, arms and knees bloody from the glass, heedless of his wounds he approached the closest window and peered out.

Nothing.

Dean winced and looked down at his wounds, picking out the flecks of glass. Cursing under his breath he searched out a first aid kit and cleaned himself up over by the sink. Flashes of him being at the mercy of the Hellhound played through his head and curiosity got the better of him. He lifted his shirt to inspect himself in the mirror, expecting there to be some pretty gnarly reminders of his encounter.

He was stunned to find that there was nothing, not a single mark. In fact none of his old scars from all those years of hunting were where they should be either. He felt a heat on his shoulder like he had been sunburned. Lifting his sleeve he hissed and cried out as an angry red hand print revealed itself.

Dean grabbed his goods and headed out the door towards the pay phone he had seen on the way in. First he tried Sam's number when he got a dial tone saying the number was out of service he dialed Bobby's instead.

Holding the phone to his ear he prayed that someone would answer, that he would be able to hear a familiar voice, Sam's voice, Bobby's voice, anybody.

_"Hello?"_

Dean paused with uncertainty, not expecting the female voice on the other end of the line, "Is Bobby Singer there, it's Dean Winchester I need to talk to him?"

_"Whoever the hell this is, don't call back. This is not a laughing matter. If you do dare call this number again, I'll hunt you down and shove a machete up your ass,"_ the voice growled at him and the line went dead.

He held the phone away from him and stared at it, anger and confusion marring his features. He dropped the phone on the receiver, hardly deterred by the angry woman on the other end. He had every intention of trying again. He decided to wait a short while and down another bottle of water to take his thirst away. 

888

Bobby raised his head from his glass; he had heard the tone in Alex's voice but hadn't quite been able to make out what she said. He knew her well enough to know that whoever it was had put her in a sour enough mood for her to want to leave without telling him who it was on the other line.

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his weary face, he hadn't managed the will to ask her who it was before she left out the door. He wasn't sure he really cared. 

888

_'Still feel it all slipping away but it doesn't matter anymore  
Everybody's still chipping away but it doesn't matter anymore  
Look through these blackened eyes  
You'll see ten thousand lies...'_

Nine Inch Nails 'Last' blasted out of the Nova's speakers. The classic car galloped up the small hill and under the archway to Singer's Salvage Yard. Von pulled up the car and cut the engine, silence drowning out her hearing, stepping out of the car she shrugged out of her jacket under the heat of the sun, leaving herself in only a dark brown tank top and her faded blue jeans.

Her black strapped biker boots crunched heavily in the gravel and dirt and she leaned in to grab her duffle bags. Sorcha leapt out after her and the pair arrived at Bobby's door with long strides. Von's head had turned to the red '69 Camaro parked out front, music making the car's windows vibrate with bass. Though she didn't take the opportunity to find out who the occupant was she could appreciate the person's taste in music but shook her head when she noticed the white racing stripes.

Von turned to the door in front of her and knocked loudly, waiting only a moment before the door opened. She stepped inside with Sorcha behind her. Once the door had closed she dropped her bag and embraced Bobby in a tight hug. She was anchoring him now, giving him what little strength she had left in her. Bobby returned the hug just as forcefully. They held the embrace until the elder hunter held her at arms length, checking her up and down, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Good to see ya," Bobby managed to say and they moved into the study to talk about what they had to talk about.

888

Alex had heard a car come up the drive, heard the door to it shut and even the sound of the house door opening. She sighed, chances were it was Von. Sitting up, looking into the rear view mirror hating how her long brown hair had curled in every spot where it had been straight in this humid air. Eyes shifting to the other car she nodded in appreciation at the choice of classic. Turning the engine off, pocketing her keys she exited the vehicle and headed up the stairs of the porch, entering through the door that had yet to be shut.

Finding that there was a dog wasn't helpful. Alex didn't know why but she never got along with dogs no matter how much they loved her, and boy did they love her, yet she didn't love them.

"Long time," she said, staring at the red head, mentally shaking her head at how much Von looked the same.

Bobby had just started to give her the details she couldn't get from him over the phone. They stopped talking when they heard someone enter the house and Von turned to see a brunette about her age enter the study. At first she wasn't quick to recognize the woman in front of her but when she spoke she knew instantly who it was.

"Yeah been awhile," she replied guardedly, eyes dark and suspicious that Alex after all this time was here at Bobby's in front of her now. Sorcha quietly observed the brunette from Von's side, making no sign that she was planning on moving. There was something about this one that Sorcha couldn't quite place and so was more than content to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Alex has been here since it happened," Bobby broke the uncomfortable silence. Von nodded at Bobby's explanation of Alex's presence. Turning only slightly to keep an eye on both the hunters.

"Sorry I couldn't get down here sooner, big demon problems up north, I haven't been able to figure out whom yet, but another Devil's Gate was opened," she looked to Alex then Bobby. "I've been doing some damage control but the bastards are spreading like wild fire."

"Did you call Rufus, Ellen, and other hunts to inform them of that?" Alex asked, coming in fully and shutting the door, walking up to the two, sneaking a glance at the dog and then back. "Second door on your right, up the stairs. Bunk bed."

Moving around and past, Alex went over to the fridge, grabbing a second beer before asking. "Want one?" Holding it up to show what she was talking about.

"I already have some people on it," Von replied bluntly, her keen gaze tracking Alex as she moved to the kitchen. Von was up for something a little stronger than beer but nodded anyway.

This was something that was awkward. Alex felt that there was something different about Von, yeah a lot of years have gone by and things have happened, but it made her feel weird. Normally she could tell who other people were, a sense that she gained thanks to her other half, but it didn't come on command. She could tell just by the small glance at the dog earlier that it was being cautious of her, a well trained pet. Smart too considering what she was. Hell, she didn't trust other people straight off the bat, and to find that the dog was the same way made her give her props. Dog was practically human.

"Bobby has been through enough over the accident so whatever you came here to really do besides just catch up, save it."

_Hmm...going with the approach of bitch are we? She's your friend Alex, well was. Can't you be a bit nicer? Oh wait I forgot who I was talking to. Changed a lot since you were 16 haven't ya?_

Alex could feel the grin on the thing's face inside her and she ignored it, her face blank and evasive.

_Shouldn't have said anything Alex, Bobby will tan your hide._

Shutting the fridge, grabbing another beer, she walked back to Bobby and Von, handing over the cold bottle. Noticing Bobby giving her the look, she acted as if nothing was wrong, when in fact she was cringing inside. Bobby had that affect on her since she was a teen.

"Yeah, thanks," she said dismissively and took the bottle from Alex, popping the cap off with one of her silver rings while Alex told her to lay off whatever else she was here for.

Bobby shot her a warning glare and locked eyes with her. He wasn't going to tolerate Alex's crap and have the two women throwing down in the middle of his study when the hunter set Von off. Von stared at Alex strangely and turned to Bobby, the subtle question on her face. Accident?

_She doesn't know then. Better that way I guess, better watch her damn mouth though before I rip it off her face._

Von's smile was more like a sneer while she brought the mouth of the beer bottle up to her lips, "What I came here to really do? I don't think it's wise to go visiting my intentions, its hot enough outside without you filling this room with hot air."

Von was still that shy, reserved girl but she didn't tolerate crap from anybody and wasn't afraid to let them know about it. She'd been in enough fights to prove it.

"Hey!" Bobby barked with an equally intense glare geared at Von. "Both of ya smarten up; I'm going through enough shit without breaking you two up before you destroy my house."

Von fell silent and Alex was affected in a similar way. She sighed and moved towards a chair, dropping down in it. Sorcha sat next to the chair and Von started to massage the dog's scalp between her black pointed ears.

"The two of you have a lot to catch up on and if you can't settle it with talkin' then take it the hell outside understand?" Bobby turned his head to each in turn, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes sir," Von replied respectfully and took a long pull from her beer.

The red head kept Alex in her peripheral, thinking she had pissed off some higher power and Alex being there to complicate everything was her punishment. They were too far apart now. Too much had happened, and they had changed so much both inside and out. Alex looked a little worn around the edges a little rougher and though Von didn't look it, at least to most, she had been through her fair share of trials herself. And bore all the memories and scars both physical and mental from those experiences.

The job wasn't without its perks though. Like knowing someone who had a way to get Dean back, really back, none of that zombie revenant bullshit. She'd probably have to kill the bitch to get what she needed, but Von had never had a problem with killing witches. She hated them.

"Whatever Bobby. I'm going to change," Alex said, going up the stairs and to her room.

888

Bobby shook his head. That was as good an agreement he was going to get out of Alex as any. The witch and the elder hunter watched Alex leave the study.

"It's friggin' hot down here Bobby," Von started, taking a drink from her cold beer and making a satisfied sigh. Bobby caught her gaze meaningfully causing Von to pause her attempt at cheer. She clasped her beer in both hands in front of her while she leaned forward, staring solemnly at the worn wooden floor.

"So she doesn't know?" Von spoke at length, head turning towards Bobby's reply.

He shook his head, "No, she thinks it was a hunting accident, doesn't know anything more than that."

Von nodded and sighed. "What about Sam...he's not-"

"No, but we've...lost touch," Bobby fiddled with his ball cap but Von had seen the sadness in his eyes.

"Right," she washed the bitter taste out of her mouth with more beer. "I wouldn't be taking it too well either."

_Hell I'm not taking it too well, I feel dead inside, and angry. Angrier than I think I've ever been._

"I'm going to get him back Bobby, no matter what it takes," Von promised with cold determination, a spark igniting in her emerald green eyes.

Bobby frowned and shook his head; he had heard those very words from Sam before he stopped talking all together. Before he left because there was nothing keeping him here. Sam's name almost passed his lips but he caught himself.

"Von," he looked at her pleadingly, asking her not to go down that road because she wouldn't find what she was looking for. And she may not ever be able to find her way back.

"No Bobby, there is a way, there's a chance, and I'm going to take it," there was a ferocity in her eyes, the heat of her soul burning bright within.

"Alright, what do we do?"

Von smiled then finishing off the rest of her beer. "We're gonna kill us a witch."

**Author End Note:**** We hope you enjoyed, from here on out updates will be once every week or so. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved. – Wynter and Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:__We do not own Supernatural or any small tidbits of lyrics contained within this story. We are simply borrowing Sam and Dean and the other Supernatural characters for fun._

**Warning:**** FULL story is Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

The weather was insane, heat and humidity, never a good combo, so wearing long jeans and a t-shirt wasn't working for the hunter all too well. A few minutes later she came down the stairs dressed in a forest green tank top a shade lighter than normal due to being worn too much, a pair of ripped denim shorts and her black combat boots. Of course her outfits wouldn't be complete without the weapons, a blade in each boot ankle, and her Micro-Uzi packed in the back of her waistband.

If she needed other weapons, she made sure to have them stashed around the house since she had been housing at Bobby's. Spring Double Barrel in the umbrella bucket, Browning Hi-power...freezer, etc. 

Von had been pouring over one of Bobby's books since he had left to make some phone calls and arrangements. She looked up to see Alex re-entering the study, making herself comfortable in an old chair across from her. She hoped that Alex would just stay quiet, but hope was for people who had faith.

_Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her. Our lives have been climbing up shit hill ever since we were kids._

"So what have you been up to?" she asked, taking residence in a sunken in chair just across from Von, her leg swinging over the arm rest as she took a pull from the beer bottle. "I see you've got a dog, and a classic to send any lover of them reeling. Chevy Nova. 1972?"

Von cleared her throat and turned the book over in her lap to save her spot. "Same old I guess," she shrugged and nodded at Alex's observations. "Sorcha's been with me a while now, and so has the car, that your red '69 Camaro, I see it has racing stripes on it."

Her voice gave off the light hint that she didn't approve of racing stripes on anything, cars, boats or a woman's whoo-hoo. But that wasn't why she was staring hard at the brunette across the way. "Does it make your car go faster when you're running away?" 

888

Dean tried several more times to get through but the damn phone wasn't working. He shook it violently until it threatened to fall off its hinges.

_One more time, try it one more time._

He jabbed the phone's buttons painfully, inflicting as much pain as he could on it, letting it know that if it didn't connect the call it would be serving a worse fate. The phone started to ring and Dean rested his forehead on top of the black and silver box with a relieved sigh.

888

Alex glared, taking out her bowie knife from her boot and twirling it in her hand, picking it into the chair where wood was showing, etching into it some random design.

"For the record I did not run away, unlike most people I knew whenever things didn't go the way they wanted. Emotionally, yada. Yada. Yada," she said, her eyes remaining on the red head, a knowing smirk on her face.

The phone ringing came to her ears, though she was about to go and get it, she allowed Von the opportunity when the damn thing prevented her from replying. Alex booted the blade and sighed, finishing up her beer and dropping the bottle on the floor by the chair. She knew that Bobby said no fighting, well they weren't necessarily fighting, just stating the obvious...they were catching up or at least attempting at it.

_You don't catch up like normal people Alex. Then again we aren't normal or 100% people._

Von stood and passed Alex on her way to the phone, smiling at her with contempt and flipping the bird. There had been plenty of times Von had had to leave the house to get some fresh air. Sometimes the house seemed to close in on her, sometimes it was the headaches, or the images that would play out in her head during the day of the nightmares she had the night before.

She'd wander around Bobby's property to clear her head and calm her nerves. Walking through the heaps of dead cars and scrap, disappearing into the small wooded area and climbing into a tree to look out over the lake and the fields beyond. Wondering about all the things that lay beyond her grasp and all the things that always would.

"Hello?" Von answered leaning up against the door jamb that separated the study from the kitchen.

_"Who's this?" _the surprised voice came back at her.

"You're the one that called here, don't you know?" Von asked incredulously, smiling into the phone at the person on the other end, not thinking he was all that smart.

_"Um sorry, is Bobby there?"_

"Sorry he's stepped out. I can get him to call you back, what's your name?"

_"...Dean Winchester."_

Von's face became pallor and her grip tightened on the phone after she almost dropped it. She blinked and cleared her throat though it still came out alarmed. "I'm sorry?"

_"Dean Winchester, hey do I know you...Hello?"_

Von hung up the phone and stared down at it, wondering why the hell it was shaking till she realized she was trembling. That wasn't Dean, no way. He was dead, torn to shit by Hellhounds and burning in the darkest pits of Hell. So unless he was calling collect because there was a snowball's chance that he was back. 

888

Dean heard the click and pulled the phone away with a frown. At least that woman was more polite than the other one who threatened to sodomize him with a very, very large and sharp knife. He lifted the phone back onto the hook and stepped out of the booth, a barely tangible breeze cooling the sweat on his skin.

He walked out towards the beaten up '58 Impala that was cooking under the sun. It was easy enough to hot wire and he steered it out onto the country road after filling it up.

_Either Bobby opened a harem in his house or something weird is going on, because that's the second time a chick has answered and the second time they hung up on me..._

The old car only had an AM receiver, back when everything was AM. It seemed solid enough which Dean was grateful for, a land yacht like that could probably last through the Apocalypse. He cruised along as fast as the classic would go which was unfortunately not nearly as fast as his Baby.

888

The brunette glanced towards the kitchen and furrowed her brows at how Von was acting, trembling.

"You look like you just saw a ghost for the first time," she commented, taking her leg off the arm rest and sitting up straight.

Standing up, making sure to take the empty beer bottle with her, she walked into the kitchen and tossed it into the trash can. Turning she faced Von and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Listen, can we just forget all of what happened all those years ago? I'm sorry I didn't say anything when I left, but I wanted to hunt on my own and Bobby wouldn't let me. So I packed up and get. If you have a bone to pick with me do it now."

_Aren't you going to ask about the phone call?_

"Who was that?" she asked, nodding her head at the phone hanging on the carrier on the wall.

"Yeah, sure," Von replied distractedly only half aware of what she was agreeing to. Her eyes were pinned to the phone as if at second something would come out it, speaking in Dean's voice.

She shook her head slowly and started to leave the kitchen. "No one, wrong number." She turned down the hall and exited out the back towards the garage.

The heat stifled her and even though it hadn't taken long to reach the back of the house where the garage was with the overhang and the beat up work table Von's tank top was already starting to cling to her back.

Bobby looked up from the motorcycle he was working on and squinted up at Von. "Something a 'matter?" Concern edged his voice.

"Have you been getting any strange phone calls or anything?"

"None stranger than usual."

Von smiled a little to see that Bobby was in a bit of a better mood, "Okay."

"Why?" he asked raising his head again and wiping the grease off his hands.

"No reason really, just wondering." Bobby nodded, leaving it alone for now and checking back at his work, Von was still standing in front of him. "Um, could I help out?"

Bobby smiled and handed a wrench over to Von.

888

When Von left, giving her answers that were all too not helpful, she sighed, looking over at Sorcha who was staring at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer pooch," she said, moving back into the study and sitting back down in her seat she had vacated not too long ago, going back to relaxation and carving her none sense picture into the wood work.

Bobby was probably out in the back working on the motorcycle again like he seemed to be doing lately, giving him something to busy himself with.

_What now?_

"God I'm so bored..."

888

Sweat had soaked the back of Von's tank top and part of her front. She wiped her brow with a grease covered hand and leaned back once she had tightened the last bolt on the chassis. She had cast a useful UV protection spell that she had learned in her childhood to protect them from turning into crispy critters while they worked on the motorbike.

The sun was beginning to fade and they packed it up heading back into the house and straight to the fridge.

"Should be ready for a test drive tomorrow," Bobby took the beer Von held out for him and tilted it back to swallow several gulps.

"Sweet," Von grinned and guzzled her own bottle.

Bobby raised his eyebrow and gave her one of his looks then shook his head.

"What?" Von raised her eyebrow back at him.

"You know what, the last one you rode you crashed." Another swig.

"It was possessed," Von stated firmly.

Bobby side glanced her. "Possessed?"

"Well yeah, didn't ya hear me screaming Christo at it?"

"You were screaming something all right," he smiled into his bottle when Von started to chuckle.

"There was something wrong with the brake," she defended and took a long pull from her bottle and licked her lips.

"Maybe the fact you didn't use it."

"Ha, ha. Comedian," she muttered sarcastically chuckling into her bottle while she tilted it back. 

888

Dean wiped the sleep building in his eyes, threatening to take him under. The night was deep and dark and welcoming, but his will was stronger than his need. He had pushed the old classic to its limits and it was starting to sound off on its last legs. It chugged and shuddered, belching smoke out its back and if it started up in the front Dean was really going to start having problems.

He urged it on a little further but it could take no more. The headlights flickered out and it wub-wubbed it's last. Dean applied the brake and steered off to the side of the road. The hunter climbed from the car, the only light to go by the faint glow of a waning crescent amidst the over cast sky.

He looked down the road and watched and listened to the dark. It was at least a couple more miles. Dean would have to hoof it. 

888

Von was leaned over a book, vaguely aware that Alex was watching something on T.V. Her eyes were swimming and her mouth was starting to dry out. She lifted her beer bottle pressed it to her lips, coming up empty. She frowned and looked down the next to the bare bottom of the bottle. Groaning she stood and strode out of the study and across the way to the kitchen.

A weird flutter started up in her stomach that she couldn't place. It wasn't the beer because beer had no real affect on her, she had eaten a few hours ago and showered long before that, padding around in bare feet and jeans that looked like they had been in a fight with a barbed wire, which wasn't all that far from the truth.

Her tank top was plain grey and her hair was loose, cascading freely down her shoulders when she bent over to peer into the fridge. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the door knock. But Bobby had.

And there before him stood Dean. His dead surrogate son.

**Author End Note:**** We hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved. – Tori and Wynter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Divine relief washed over Dean at the sight of Bobby, and an awkward smile twitched at his lips. "Surprise," he said the joy inside him beginning to overflow.

"I-I don't believe it," the elder hunter stuttered and backed up into the wall as Dean entered and looked around. It was then that Von looked up over the fridge door, standing straight and mouth dropping slightly at the sight.

Somehow she had managed to close the fridge door but the beer in her hand escaped her and plummeted to the floor with a crash, the beer washing over her bare feet.

The noise pulled Dean's attention curiosity over taking him at what he saw now. He stepped forward past Bobby.

"Von?" his smile grew, checking her up and down. She took a tentative step forward while Dean continued to close the small gap between them. "Look at you, you grew into those legs and freckles of yours," his eyes laughed.

_Damn, did you ever..._

Von's eyes cried and she stepped forward, the sharp glass under her feet but not one piece cut her. Her arms wrapped around him and his in turn and they embraced each other tightly.

"Oh my God," Von breathed against him, tightening the hug a little more. She felt Dean's tired laugh against her chest and she looked up at him in confusion while he held her at arms length to get a good look at her.

"You don't have to get all formal, you know you can just call me Dean," he smiled that boyish smile then frowned when he noticed the tears tracking down Von's cheeks.

"Hey, what're you crying for," he lifted his hand to her face and brushed away her tears with his thumb, "I'm not that bad looking am I?"

Alex was watching the Sound of Music, mouthing the words to the songs and its of the spoken script. This happened to be one of her favorite movies and it was on tonight on television. Besides the show, silence had fallen between everyone, that is until a knock came at the door at 2 in the morning. What kind of person does this? She does.

Her curiosity was peaked but not enough to get off the couch, it wasn't commercial yet anyways. When voices came, a few scuffing of the feet, her attention drew to the man hugging Von as if they were life long friends. The sight of Bobby sneaking up on them though, Hell bent on injuring the guy was something different to her entirely.

Von laughed through the sadness and shook her head at his antics. She stopped laughing though when she saw Bobby creeping up behind Dean, the glint of silver catching in her eye.

"No!" she cried out, fisting Dean's shirt and swinging him around so that she was now standing where he once was. The action was fluid and swift and she brought her arm up in time to block the blade that came sweeping down at her chest. The silver cut into her arm and she hissed in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Von barked, keeping her unwounded arm against Dean's chest to know where he was and to keep him back until she figured out what the hell was going on.

"Get away from him Von," Bobby warned, brandishing the blade with lethal proficiency.

"Bobby..."Dean started raising his arm tentatively to Bobby, sadness and hurt in his deep green orbs.

"Bobby, drop the damn knife!" Von snapped, gaining a better position in between the two. What the hell was wrong with him? He doubted this was Dean. Did he think that Von would so easily embrace a fake?

Whatever was going on, it seemed Bobby didn't want that person in his house or better yet alive. Alex should've known better to ask questions first, but she wasn't trained that way. Shoot first and ask the damn fuckers later. Grabbing her bowie from her abandoned boot on the floor, Micro-Uzi grasped in the other hand as she pointed it, safety off on the sandy blond male.

She had stepped up close enough to be in the action but be as much out of it as one could be. A safe distance, however her aim never faltering and her knife at the ready in case the gun was no longer a liability.

Dean glanced off to his side taking in the sight of the shorter female and in particular the mini arsenal she was toting.

"Thanks for the warm welcome," he muttered sarcastically, keeping his distance from the stranger, but seeing as he couldn't dodge bullets he was pretty much screwed.

He lifted his hands up in surrender to show he had no weapons and looked at Bobby, leaning around Von whose knees were bent ready for an attack.

"Bobby it's me," Dean pleaded but could see the man was far from believing in and to honest he couldn't blame him. Somehow, for some reason Von believed him though.

_Must be that sixth sense thing she has_.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. At least someone knew he was the real deal.

"It is him Bobby," Von added and scowled when the elder hunter stepped forward. Von's head checked back to see Alex with a gun trained on her friend. "Alex, put the damn gun down!" Von barked eyes flicking between the two.

Dean's head jerked back to the brunette with an eyebrow rising high on his forehead. "Alex?" he looked her up and down and despite his ass in a frying pan situation let out a long whistle of appreciation. "Holy shit."

"Alex," Von warned, "The both of you, what the hell has gotten into you?" The red head frowned at each in turn.

Alex wasn't all too impressed. Okay so maybe the man wasn't that bad looking but she still didn't know who the hell he was. Apparently he knew her and that didn't settle well, and then of course came the check over and the whistle...

Not lowering the gun, Alex's face remained hard and serious. Pure hunter. Although her thumb couldn't help but place the safety back on warily, ready to take it back off again if something wasn't right.

"Why the hell is Bobby trying to kill him? Who is he anyways?" Alex asked, eyes scanning him from head to toe and back up again.

Most definitely she wasn't impressed. The guy seemed like he was a major player, cocky and full of himself but as well as stubborn and a major smart pain in the ass. Humorous but slap upside the head worthy. His green orbs are what caught her attention the most and they were so familiar, along with the hair. Hell, there were a lot of men in the world she had met that could've fit him to a T.

"And why does he fucking know my name?" she finished.

"Long story," Von and Dean replied simultaneously.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Von elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" he pouted and rubbed his ribs. "Well did she?" he looked at Alex mindful of Bobby in his peripheral. "You honestly don't remember who I am? The name's Dean short stop, try and remember it this time."

"Not helping," Von muttered in annoyance and Dean shrugged.

"Its part of my charm," he smirked side long at her.

He took a step back and all signs of cockiness disappeared when an over sized black dog stepped around the corner.

_Shit,_ came his intelligible thought, fearing for sure that he was going to become dog chow...again.

Sorcha sniffed the air and stared at the man with her penetrating blue eyes. Her hackles rose and a sharp ridge of fur spiked up on her back. Dean gulped. Then the dog started to growl at Alex and her gun. A short wave of relief washed over Dean and he sighed.

There was no possible way it could be Dean and Bobby was certain that Von had fallen under some spell of some sort. He couldn't see her as the type to hug a dead guy. He lowered the knife and stepped forward. "Dean?" he raised a tentative hand towards the young hunter.

"For God's sake, yes," Dean affirmed as walked up to Bobby when Von backed off a little.

When they were close enough Bobby raised the knife quickly and went in for a strike. But Dean was too quick and dodged, grabbing Bobby's wrist with his hands and dislodging the knife. Bobby realized he could use a little help.

Alex noticed this and her thumb hesitated over the safety to release it but she knew that with it and how things were going she'd never get a good enough shot...well maybe at the one claiming to be Dean whom happened to be Dean...the dog was a different matter.

"Oh hush up," she snapped at the fur ball, placing the Uzi back in her waistband, the bowie knife in her hand held blade against her wrist pointed upwards.

Help Bobby or really believe it was Dean? There was no way though that it could be Dean, he was as she knew and Bobby as well, dead, but it sounded too much like Dean from when she was 16. Short stop. Meeting Von's eyes she really took a gander, searching for anything that might be false as to this one that was Dean...fake? She appeared determined that she was right and though Alex hadn't been around to know Von all too well, she knew that expression anywhere.

_Some things just don't change,_ she thought.

Finally deciding to take Von's side, including Sorcha's, anything to get the thing to stop growling at her and end this, Alex stepped forwards and pushed Bobby off of Dean. Making sure to be in between them, she held him at a good distance and even made sure just by scanning his appearance that he didn't have any weapons.

Turning to face Dean, back to Bobby, arms crossed over her chest she kept the elder hunter in her peripheral if he tried to get past her.

"I may be short, but don't underestimate me Boy Wonder. Now that I think about it, that name doesn't do you justice. Brushy top is more suiting, considering the hair," Alex said with a smirk.

Von released a puff of air. The mood in the room was still tense but when Alex came to her senses and stepped in between the men that provided Von the opportunity to take Bobby off to the side a bit.

"Listen I know shit like this doesn't happen and I would have ripped him apart with my bare hands if it wasn't him Bobby, you know that," she looked back at Dean and Alex, "but it is him, I don't know how, but it is." Tears welled in Bobby's eyes and Von put her hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure out the who's, how's and why's. It makes our stop tomorrow just as important." Bobby nodded and Von patted his shoulder.

Sorcha was pleased that Alex had put her gun away; most people would have had their hand, possibly severed at the wrist in her mouth by now.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Brushy Top, that seriously the best you have?" he challenged, pausing when he saw Von and Bobby talking.

He frowned when he saw how upset Bobby was, he really had almost given the old man a heart attack and he felt guilty as hell about it. He took a cautious step towards Bobby, "Bobby I'm really sorry an-" Dean's wind was cut off when Bobby pulled him into a rough bear hug.

Dean smiled and hugged him back. Von moved over to Alex, "I should so get a picture of this," she grinned and Sorcha wagged her tail happy that they weren't trying to kill the tall man. He had something about him that Sorcha liked.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, nodding her head at the words spoken by Von. "Where is that Polaroid camera when we need it?" she managed to say in between laughs.

Watching the two hunters hug, Dean being on the receiving end of one mighty dollop of a bone crusher. It was really a picture perfect moment. She instinctively-like she used to when they were teens-wrapped her arm around Von's shoulders.

"You got taller long legs," Alex commented, finding her looking up at her old friend instead of eye level. "Fiber up?"

Suddenly, bringing her out of the moment the sound of "Doe, a deer a female deer," came to Alex's ears and her eyes widened as she released Von and ran back into the study, sliding on the wooden floor in her socks before curling on the couch, legs underneath her, intent on the television screen.

Von snorted and shook her head, "Yeah 'cause I actually ate my Wheaties instead of peanut butter and Oreos..."

She watched Alex fly off towards the study sliding dramatically on the floor and planting herself on the couch. Von stared at her a moment with a blank look until an odd expression appeared on her face. She turned back around to see that the men had broken up their moment.

Sorcha was sitting and staring at Dean which unnerved him. "What's with Cujo?" he asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

The dog had wagged her tail at the name Cujo like she knew what he was talking about. Von had picked up the mop from the corner to clean up her mess, she looked up and smiled, "Sorcha's my dog, picked her up a couple years back," she explained and started to drag the mop across the floor, sweeping up the shards of glass along with it.

"Stray?" Dean stepped towards the dog and Von nodded.

"Half dead when I found her," Von smiled sadly. Her thoughts flashed back to that night, it was raining and cold and she was tracking a werewolf along a river bank that it had taken as its hunting grounds. She had found the poor little creature covered in dirt and blood, barely breathing and with a will too broken to want to anymore.

Von let the werewolf get away that night.

"You look like shit Dean, you should probably get cleaned up, some food'll be ready when you come back down." Von smiled at him, picking up the shards of glass.

"Gee thanks." He looked across at her while he was petting Sorcha, his head turned behind him to Bobby and the elder hunter nodded. "Right, sounds like the best thing I've heard all night," he left the kitchen and headed for the stairs, knowing he'd be able to find some clothes of his kicking around, certain that Bobby hadn't thrown them away even though it had been four months since he was alive.

Von put the mop away and leaned against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. Bobby and she shared the silence between them.

"Should I be terrified or relieved, hell I'm both," Von sighed and closed her eyes a long moment, tilting her head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, I'm in the same boat as you," Bobby defended gruffly while he scrubbed his hand over his face, he moved towards the small table in the kitchen that was laden with hunting gear and literature, setting the knife down on top of a stack of books.

"I'll go tomorrow as planned and see Luka, I'm sure she's heard something, the bitch has her hands in almost everything and ears everywhere else."

"An' if she's uncooperative?" Bobby studied Von.

"Just leave it to me," Von assured, not wanting to get into the exact details of what she would do to the witch if she was uncooperative.

**Author End Note:**** So how are you liking it so far? More interesting details and chapters to come, we hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved. – Tori and Wynter.**


	5. Chapter 5

She waited. Thoughts mulling around in her head. Seeing Dean was like something she'd never have the opportunity to witness again. Quietly Alex stood from the couch, tip toeing over to the stairs where the Winchester had gone up and making her way up them. The hunter hadn't gone far down the hallway, that much she could tell upon setting foot on the second floor.

Her Bowie was still in her hand, not really set down or anything as she moved towards Dean, right behind him and snaking an arm over his right shoulder and rested the palm of her hand on his chest, spreading her fingers. The other hand, pressed the knife to his lower back, making it evident that there was a sharp weapon held to him.

Dean could sense that someone was moving down the hall towards him. Their footsteps coming a little too softly to mean good intent. As he thought to turn around an arm draped over his chest and a knife tickled his back.

"Should I go for the sweet spot?" she asked, pausing as she brought her face a little bit up and around to see his expression. "Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. What a gusher."

Alex remembered the words by heart, spoken from his own mouth years ago, almost the exact same position. She had gone too far that day, pissing him off like usual considering they were always at each others throats. It felt good to pay him back the favor, the pressure on the blade at his back increased ever so slightly but not enough to actually break the shirt and skin. After all he did say that she needed to do better, well she was more experienced now and could do a Hell of a lot better than she did when she was just 16.

Familiar words came back to him in Alex's voice, he might have smiled, might have even laughed. But things were different now and instinct dictated that he fight instead of flee. His leg lifted up and he kicked back into her shin, a part of him still knowing it was Alex he hadn't kicked hard enough to cause any real damage, only to knock her off balance.

When the tip of the blade pulled away, Dean turned and pulled Alex along by her wrist that held the knife. He pinned her against the wall, one hand gripping her wrist above her, the other holding onto her shoulder. "You probably shouldn't try that again," he pushed off of her and walked down the hall disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

He braced his hands against the sink, staring down into the basin. That moment was innocent enough, Alex was playing around, and getting a little well deserved payback and Dean had reacted badly to it. His skin crawled when he felt that blade against his back. Too many memories came flooding back into his mind. He sneered and cursed under his breath, pushing himself off the sink and stripping down for his shower.

888

What had just been witnessed by Alex left her breathless, her body didn't know how to react nor did her mind. It was like he fucking ninja'd her. The glint in his eyes, the hardness of his face...she'd seen it before and it wasn't something that she wanted to see again but she did.

_Hell. It does things to a person. We should know._

Alex wasn't all in the know on how Dean had died but she had a feeling from what was swimming around in the green pools, a flash that she wasn't meant to catch, he had been down there in the pit and changed him.

"Fucking asshole," she growled, going into her guest room and slamming the bedroom door, the knife reeling through the air and embedding itself into the drywall.

He'd reacted to her as if she was a teenager again, being foolish and needing to grow up. Telling her what she shouldn't do and what she should. Yeah he was three years older than her but she didn't give a damn. She was just as experienced and bad ass as him.

_Why are you obsessing over this Alex? He'd defended himself, you would've done the same thing if he had done it to you a second time in history._

Going to the small vanity by the bunk bed, Alex rested her hands on the top of it, leaning inwards and staring at her reflection finding a small wisp of black ghosting about in the blue before vanishing completely.

_Sometimes people are more animal than they are human..._

888

Von was searching through the cupboards for something quick to make. Mac n' Cheese and hamburger it was. Von prepped everything and had the water boiling and meat cooking. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes, the task at hand losing its magical distraction abilities. She looked out the kitchen window at the night; she sighed and closed the shutters over. It was three ten on the clock hanging from the wall. She had stayed up all hours and even days. But she hadn't slept in two and to be able to put up with what she would be dealing with later on she would need to get at least some sleep.

_Later, I'll get some later_.

888

Dean leaned into the spray of the shower, the heat working away at the colonies of knots that intersected along his back. The bath tub with the steam and the hot water was his own little sanctuary right now, shrouded away from the world.

He felt a little more like a human being now that he was clean. He wasn't sure how long he had taken but doubted anyone would mind that he had taken his time. Wiping away the fog on the mirror he gave himself a once over. Not a single mark was on him, not even his old scars.

Then he looked at the hand, or rather the angry red impression of someone's hand on his shoulder, he remembered being grabbed but he didn't know by who or what. Or why.

Dean could smell food coming from under the door and his stomach rumbled uncomfortably. He placed his hand on it. At least he still had his appetite intact. And Von had made the food; he wouldn't want to insult her by not eating.

He made his way down the stairs, the smell of food reeling him in and he stopped in the doorway to see Von with her back turned, singing AC/DC's 'Who Made Who' softly while she moved her body to the music that played in her head. A wide grin spread on his face and he watched her for a couple minutes, completely hypnotized.

Dean placed his hands on Von's hips while she danced to her internal soundtrack. She paused, her hip in mid sway when she felt his smile against her ear, "Smells good."

"Get." Von smacked the wooden spoon she was holding on Dean's hand which caused him to immediately recoil.

"Violent," he protested and Von smirked, dumping the large amount of hamburger into the larger pot of Mac n' Cheese.

"You remember what happened the last time you tried anything with me?" Von asked with a smile in her voice while her back was turned to him.

"Um, a kiss?" he grinned boyishly at the memory, he could practically feel the blush coming off Von's cheeks, knowing she remembered too.

_Deep down you're still the same Von...still that shy quiet girl skipping stones with Sam out by the lake._

"I'm talking about the consequence of that Dean, I seem to recall you not remembering which shoe belonged to which foot and wearing all your shirts inside out for a couple days," she started to laugh and Dean joined her. The laughter died down and he took a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it was worth it," he nudged her in the side playfully and she waved her spoon at him warningly though a grin was spreading across her face.

"Just don't try anything like that again," Von warned, green eyes glancing at him side long.

"Scouts honor," he crossed his heart and held up his arm like he was taking an oath.

"You were never a Scout," Von pointed out, busying herself with filling up a bowl for Sorcha.

Dean chuckled heartily with a hint of mischief as he walked out to the study with a bowl laden with Mac n' Cheese and hamburger. He dropped onto the couch and started to shovel the food into his awaiting mouth.

888

The clock read late...early in the morning but still late enough at night to the point where she knew she should have been asleep by now. Thing was Alex wasn't tired, not with Dean being alive and in the house, not with Von back, not with everything playing out as if they were all young again and at Bobby's being watched over and such. Lying down on the top bunk, she stared up at the ceiling, one leg propped up and the other straight, one arm above her head bent, while the other rested on her stomach.

After seeing what she did in the mirror as well as with Dean, she didn't bother taking out the knife from the wall, she'd grab it later. Meanwhile if something or someone snuck up on her she could grab for the curved blade underneath her pillow. She knew when Dean had exited the bathroom and gone downstairs...she could've gone down there as well, but decided not to, besides she wasn't hungry.

Releasing the air in her lungs, not able to fall asleep...it appeared to be another sleepless night, she happened to have them often now and not pay for the repercussions of lack of sleep. Bobby didn't know about this though, she liked it that way, he would sit her down and give her a pep talk probably like the time he parked Von and her on the couch, having the discussion about sex and boys. That was when Dean and Sam had come to stay and so to Alex it seemed he was just preparing or preventing things from happening what with Dean's reputation.

Damn he still had the cockiness and charm going on. Alex hated guys like that, the ones that thought that just because they had eyes and free will meant they could ogle the body on display that was curvy and feminine. She wondered why Von never went for him, he had his moments of being nice and not thinking about what one looked like underneath all the clothing. Then again, she'd seen how they acted around each other when teenagers...flirty but in a friendly way.

Now Alex and Dean...they didn't get along from point A, meeting the other. Looking at him now, she thought about the twinge of 'I'd tap that' and shuddered mentally and physically.

_Tap that? Ha! Even if you did go for Dean and actually got along with him, you would still be a virgin like you are today._

Turning onto her side, her back facing the wall, her legs curled up a bit and her arms bent in front of her under her head. She only hoped that it was Von and Sorcha rooming with her in this room tonight instead of Dean. Otherwise she'd never get sleep if her body finally caved in.

"Damn Winchester," she muttered.

888

"That don't make a lick of sense," Bobby said at length, pulling his ball cap back on from scratching his head.

"You're preaching to the choir," Dean gulped down a mouthful of beer and licked at his lips.

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, an' you've been buried four months, even if you could slip outta Hell and back into your meat suit-"

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject," Dean stared down at the empty bottle in his hand. He set it down on the table and stood, stretching upwards and groaning with satisfaction when his back cracked into place.

"What do you remember?" Von leaned forward to watch Dean make his way into the kitchen. She tilted her head up to look at him as he re-entered the study with a fresh beer in his hand.

"Not much, I remember being a Hellhounds chew joy," he grinned wryly, "then lights out." He popped the beer cap off with his ring and took a swig. "Then I come to six feet under, that was it."

Bobby sat down at his desk, gears in his brain spinning like mad as he tried to make sense of it all. Von had a similar expression of thoughtfulness on her face as she stared down at the floorboards at her feet as if she'd be able to see all the answers laid out for her. She looked up when Dean's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sam's cell isn't working, he's a, he's not-" there was a hint of desperation in his voice, one tiny push the wrong way and he'd be sent straight over the edge never to return.

"Well he's alive...as far as I know," Bobby confirmed. Von's head ticked over to him, Bobby had told her that Sam was alive, only that they had lost touch and now he was casting doubt on that very hope. Dean started to nod, relief dissolving the tension that had been building inside of him.

"Good," he nodded.

_I knew you'd make it Sammy, you're alive and that's all that..._

"Wait, what do you mean as far as you know?" that hint of desperation was back in his voice, slowly beginning to erode his calm.

"I haven't talked with him in months," Bobby tried to explain, shifting in his seat uncomfortably under Dean's intense stare.

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" Dean asked in disbelief a touch of anger lining his husky voice. Von stood from her spot and stepped over to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Calm down Dean, he did the best he could._

"He was dead set on it," Bobby stood from his chair and started to walk around, not keen on the idea of sitting there like a child and taking Dean's criticism.

"Bobby, you shoulda been looking after him," Dean chided, he sounded disappointed, hopeless.

"I tried," he wasn't sure that Dean really understood what they had gone through, and he wasn't sorry when his voice came out a little harsher than he meant it to, reprimanding Dean for telling him what he should have done. "These last months haven't exactly been easy ya know, for him or me, we had to bury you."

Dean bowed his head slightly; he did know what it was like. When Sam had died the whole world ceased to matter. The kind of hell he had gone through in those hours, he didn't want to imagine enduring that for months. He knew he wouldn't. If he had failed in bringing Sam back while the world still turned for every one else it would have stopped for him.

"Why _did_ you bury me anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned, usual drill, but Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well I'm glad he won that one," he took a swig of his beer to celebrate the minor victory. Bobby pinned him with one of those 'don't break out the noise makers just yet ya idjit' looks.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you home somehow, that's about all he said," Bobby added ominously.

Von's hand dropped from Dean's shoulder and she frowned. Dread crawled around in her stomach. She prayed that Sam hadn't done something reckless. Silently she shook her head; reckless was practically imprinted in the Winchester DNA.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned gruffly. Already going through all the terrible scenarios and beginning to connect the dots, not liking what he was seeing.

"He was quiet, real quiet." Bobby moved towards his desk again to sit down, the memory of the how Sam had been since Dean died spooked him and it showed in his voice. The boy had shut right down. Sam was always the quiet kind, maybe not as quiet as Von but he was reserved. It wasn't Sam's usual reserved nature and it unsettled Bobby like nothing ever had.

"Then he just took off," Bobby waved his hand towards the door, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Wouldn't return my calls, I tried to find him but he don't wanna be found," he finished in defeat.

Dean turned away, scrubbing a hand over his face and biting at his upper lip. "Damn it Sammy," he breathed out in frustration, beginning to pace around the room, shaking his head.

"What?" Von asked expectantly, turning to face him as he paced in front of the window.

"Oh he got me home ok, but whatever it is, it is bad mojo."

Von's ears perked up at that and she turned her head to Bobby as he spoke. "What makes you so sure?" Bobby didn't want to sound cynical, wanted to believe that Sam wouldn't have done anything that went against his strong moral standing. The only problem...

Sam _would_ have done anything. And now it was beginning to sound more and more like he had.

"You shoulda seen the grave site, it was like a nuke went off, then there was this force, like this presence, I don't know, but it blew past me at a Phillip joint." Dean flicked his hand over his head and took a long pull from his beer. He sucked at his lip and set the beer down on the desk. "An' then this," he shrugged out of his over shirt and rolled up his left sleeve revealing the burn mark in the form of a hand print.

Bobby and Von stared at it a beat, they had never seen anything like it and their minds were flurrying around trying to come with anything that it might be, what it could mean and where the hell it came from.

"What in the hell?" Bobby quietly exclaimed and Von drew closer, holding her hand above it, more than a little worried when she felt a strange tingling energy entering her hand.

"Looks like a demon yanked me out, or rode me out," he shrugged.

Von shook her head at Dean's black humor. "But why?" she examined the wound, pulling Dean's shirt back a little more so that it would get more light.

"To hold up their end of the bargain," Dean supplied roughly. He met her gaze steadily and held it, Von frowned, suddenly wanting to crawl up and hide away from everything like she used to.

_Oh Sam, what have you done?_


	6. Chapter 6

Voices were heard coming from down the hall and down the flight of stairs from the study. Alex could tell they were talking to Dean about what had happened to him and how he was suddenly alive, she would've asked the same things, but since they were covering it she'd get it off of Bobby later. He'd fill her in on the details so then she was in the loop. However, she had the questions roaming through her head on whether she should just stay up here away from everyone, or go down there where everyone was and just...she didn't know.

With a sigh she sat up, turning around and climbing off from the top bunk, ignoring the blade in the wall once again as she grabbed her fleece pajama bottom shorts, not wanting to change her shirt as she undid the button on the denim shorts and slipped into the fleece. Time for bed, but then again was she really even tired? No.

_Go join them. You can't stay up here and hide, because you are doing it. Hiding. Why are you hiding?_

"From you. I know it doesn't make a lick of sense but from you bitch. I saw you in that mirror, you snuck up on me when I was mad," she spoke to the inner voice.

Looking at the door to the room, she rolled her eyes and groaned, walking over and opening it into the hallway, moving out of the hall and down the steps and entering the study where Bobby, Von and Dean were. At first she had seen Von holding up Dean's shirt, and then the second thing she realized was how well toned Dean had become over the years, then the third thing was the red hand print on his arm.

_So that's how he got out..._

Alex didn't know what the other half meant by that, but she obviously knew something and wasn't going to share it, no matter how much she asked.

"We should all head off to bed. Bobby you have been up all day drinking and you look as tired as the cartoon dog in the Wild West Droopy. Von, you have been on the road maybe all day and you appear as if you could go for a few hours of snoozing. Dean..." she paused.

_Talk to him. You saw it in his eyes, there is something that needs to be discussed...you both have been to Hell. You could tell just by that moment in the hallway up there that he had been, the way it showed in his eyes and voice. Talk to him._

"Help me with the dishes will you? Out of the rest of us you don't seem that tired, but after the dishes are done, you should go to bed."

_What about you?_

Alex wasn't sure, she wasn't tired, she hadn't been tired for a while it seems. Every time she closed her eyes memories would flash back behind the lids, memories of Hell that she had lived through for three years trapped inside her own body while the demon half took over. When she finally gave in after leaving Bobby's when she couldn't cut hunting on her own for a month and a half.

She walked into the kitchen, not waiting for any protests or complaints from her words as she turned on the faucet at the sink, placed in the plug, and grabbed the bottle of dish soap to serve some bubbles to the mix. Putting some of the dirty dishes that begged to be washed after five days plus the ones from tonight, it gave her something to do, keep her mind off of things.

Bobby scrubbed his hand down his face, he was dog tired and there was no sense in putting it off any longer. "Alright," he dropped his hand from his face, "but my house better be standing still when I wake up later," he warned gruffly pinning each of them with a look before turning and heading for the stairs.

Von could have headed to bed as well, she eyed the clock on the wall wearily. Just as the minute hand ticked past the hour she sighed. Now she had been awake for three days straight, sure she could use the sleep but she hadn't missed the nightmares in the slightest. He would be waiting for her with some extra special treatment the next time she nodded off because she'd missed so many days.

Her eyebrow rose up in suspicion when Alex asked Dean to help her wash the dishes. The fact she was ordering everyone off to bed annoyed her enough, but Von wasn't born yesterday. She checked the stairs and heard the door to Bobby's room close before she turned to Alex, looking right into her with those piercing green eyes of hers.

"Alright, what are you up to?" Von stalked after Alex into the kitchen and Dean followed alongside her, his brow furrowing while he rolled his sleeve back down and pulled on his over shirt.

Dean fixed a suspicious gaze on Alex as well. "Yeah, not that I'm all for playing house with all its perks but what's with you asking _me_ to help out?" he raised his characteristic eyebrow and leaned the bulk of his weight against the counter.

"Who says I am up to anything?" Alex asked, her hands resting in the water as she stared at the suds building. Turning off the flow from the faucet she began to scrub with the sponge.

_Oh you totally are. Avoiding telling them about little ol' me._

"Can't two people catch up after a few years? Besides, I can't sleep and I have been holding off on these damn dishes for five days, and I need help if I want them done fast enough. Hell, if no one is going to help me then I will do then alone, then I'll go out for a run."

_This late at night?_

Alex continued with the plate in hand before putting it into the other side of the double sink with a loud clang, not hard enough to cause it to break. It was like old times, both of them ganging up on her to spill what was bothering her or what she was thinking about or what she was up to. Well she was a bit more guarded now, they couldn't try their old antics to try and get stuff out anymore. She had been practicing over the years.

"Both of you go and sleep. I'll be fine."

_Are you sure? So I get to talk to you mono to mono again like always? What a joy._

At that moment she wished she could've flipped the bitch off inside her head, but what with the two others in the room, that might be a sign to them that something was wrong.

Von rolled her eyes and grabbed a tea towel whipping it out to shake off any debris. Dean and Von shared a look between them. Alex was one stubborn ass, and never gave anything up easy. Whenever Dean had been dropped off with his brother, he and Von had always managed to tag team Alex and get her to fess up about what was bugging her.

This time was different though, they could tell. No amount of childish teasing or cajoling would get her to spill this time. They'd let it rest for now, but when the time came they would have to bring out the big guns.

Von picked up the plate that Alex had cleaned and dried it off, setting it on the counter. She remembered vividly doing this years ago. Only then the summer sun had been shining through the kitchen window and she hadn't yet hit her growth spurt. Now the only light they had was the dim bulb fixed in the ceiling overhead and as Dean had said Von grew into those long legs and freckles of hers.

"Dean, we got this covered you should probably get on tracking Sam if you can't sleep." Dean nodded at Von's suggestion, waiting a beat while she set down another plate. Von sent a side glance Alex's way. "Besides, I'm not about to let Dean get his hands on a towel that will soon enough be wet with dishwater."

Dean grinned devilishly from the phone, his face turning serious when someone came through on the other end and he started to walk back and forth with the phone in his hand while he spoke with them.

Von carefully glanced at Alex from the corner of her eye while she returned the stack of plates to the cupboard. Something was up with her but she knew that if Alex told her something she'd expect Von to return the favor and Von would sooner walk on hot glass then care and share with Alex. She had never shared much with Alex.

Alex had only stuck around half a year, hardly enough time to get to know someone. Especially Von who was quiet unless addressed directly and even then she gave very short simple responses.

Alex didn't know she was a witch, didn't know about the nightmares. And no one knew about the other stuff, about when she turned twenty two her nightmares woke her to nose bleeds and loose objects flying across the room by her own doing. No one knew except Bobby but Von was sure that Sam and Dean knew about it or at least were suspicious of it. Von had overheard that Sam was psychic too but never saw him again to talk to him about it, not that she would ever be able to talk to him about it even if he had been around more.

Since then Von had been sleeping in the panic room in the basement in case her telekinesis took out a wall instead of a lamp the next time she woke up. She had to bear the risk when she was on the road and many motel lamps and phones had paid the price for it. She couldn't control those adrenaline shocks of energy when she first woke up and she couldn't stop them with anything either, so she had to live with them.

They were all different plain and simple. When Von began to help, Alex let her; it was something they used to do together...Now they were picking back up the routine. If only she knew what Alex really was, she wouldn't act so kindly. Bobby knew when she gathered the bravery to actually call him again and contact him. He wanted all the details and she let him so then he would know the repercussions.

There wasn't anything bad about it being somewhat dormant though as of late, because she had a hold on it, but it still could talk to her and she could very well tap into the powers if she wanted. Alex did not want to. Didn't stop it from happening by accident. Little things were triggering her to have violent outbursts when scared or really angry, and apparently what Dean had done in the hallway, giving her a glimpse of something familiar past-wise for her triggered big time.

Alex would have to be more careful around him; he contained a part of Hell. He'd been there. Then again the brunette could sense that there was something that Von wasn't speaking and hiding within. A hint of danger, a hint of violence. It was hard to place.

Leaning over a bit while Dean was on the phone, back turned to the kitchen as he gathered whatever information he was getting from the person on the other line at this insanely hour.

_Damn why are you so short?_

The hunter had to look up at the red head slightly and she hated always having to do that with people, but in the end her height served her perks. Underfoot. And she held a lot of physical trained power as well as dormant power within that one would underestimate. Sure she loved her weapons, mainly her guns...more like her Micro-Uzi...but no one could depend on their weapons all the time. It's how one got killed.

"What do you say we give a little pay back to the towel whipper? Considering we were always victims and never the attacker," she whispered, leaning back into her straight position and grabbing the washcloth in the water floating next to the sponge.

Wringing out the cloth till it was still wet but not soaking, she took hold of the two opposite and ends and began to twirl, wrapping the rest around effectively. Glancing back at Von she saw she was ready as well, together they both turned around. Alex's face fell when she found Dean standing right before them, no longer on the phone and with a hard look on his face with an undertone of a devilish, mischievous quality. Again she found herself having to look slightly up to meet his eyes...

_Why the fuck are they so tall?_

"I believe you were more of a victim than I was," Von whispered out the side of her mouth and almost started laughing when Alex's face fell when she saw Dean facing them.

"Ladies," Dean held up his hands placating, "One at a time, I just got outta jail."

_Now only if they were in bikinis._

His devilishly charming grin widened advancing on them undeterred by the welts that would surely follow. The women snapped their towels out in unison at him like they were keeping a lion at bay. Von flinched at the sound and having caught Von's discomfort Dean paused with a question on his face.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, it's late and Bobby's sleeping..." Von let her towel hang loose at her side. "Did you have any luck with finding out where Sam is?"

"Aberdeen."

"As in South Dakota, Aberdeen?"

Dean nodded and set the phone back down on the kitchen table. "Pretty convenient isn't it?"

"You want us to head out now?" Von turned around to drape the towel over the oven's handle, drying her hands off on her jeans.

"As much as I'd like to, no," he dragged a hand down his tired face. "We should get some shut eye for a couple hours then head out, I turned the GPS in Sam's phone on so I'll check it again before we go to see if he skipped town."

"Good enough for me," Von replied, "I'm tired enough to fall asleep right here in the kitchen."

The brunette shook her head and sighed, plopping the wash cloth back into the sink filled with water and soap, reaching inside and pulling the plug. So far the dishes were anything but close to being completely done, but she could get to them another time or better yet just leave them there to fester for years to come. Bobby rarely cooked anyways; it was usually more take out than normal home meals.

"Well you two go and do your night deeds," she said, moving around them and to the back door. "I'm going to go for a run."

_Lie._

She didn't even bother putting on her shoes as she exited into the back, where there were cars piled up high and other bits and pieces here and there. Walking through she found a nice 1956 Ford Thunderbird, orange, rusted with age, although if someone took the time they could probably fix it up to its prime. Considering there was no door on the driver's side, she climbed into the seat, hating how the leather felt thick with grime and smelt of mold from rain seeping in.

Alex knew this car though, remembered it as her hand snaked to the bit of carpet on the floor, lifting it up to reveal a box surrounded by ingrown grass and a pile of dirt. Removing the box, she placed it in her lap. Nothing better to do, not like she was going to sleep like the others. Flipping open the lid she smiled at the trinkets and Polaroid's of Dean, Sam, Von, Bobby and her.

888

Sam's hand cupped under the flow of water coming from the bathroom faucet, gathering enough and splashing it on his face before he rested the palms of his hands on either side of the porcelain sink and looked up to meet his reflection. A few months ago he looked like shit ran over and deep fried, now he appeared as if he had just been through a lot and moved on. Dean was dead...that was something he could never move on from, no matter what Ruby said.

Right now they were in Aberdeen, South Dakota. He had heard of the Devil's Gate that had opened in Canada, and he knew that even if they were to get there it'd be already too late. Demons would be in the U.S. and farther spreading everywhere else. That was why they were residing somewhere close. Also, Sam happened to be very aware of where they were, what state they were in what town was miles away.

He didn't want to see the hunter, that was why he had up and left, but that didn't stop him from missing him. After all, he was like a second father. Turning off the water, he grabbed a small towel and wiped his hands off, leaving the bathroom and entering the main room of the motel they were staying in, finding Ruby no where in sight. That didn't mean she wasn't in the motel room though.

Abruptly spinning on his heels he found Ruby, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall behind them, a hint of a grin showed in his eyes as he stared at her eyes, traveling down to her lips, neck and the rest of her body before coming back up.

"I need more," he stated simply.


	7. Chapter 7

Von shot upright from the cot she was sleeping on, blood dribbled down her chin onto her shirt and her head pounded mercilessly while she looked around. A deep sigh broke past her lips and she rested her head in her hand. She didn't think she would ever get used to this.

Pushing herself off the bed she knelt down to retrieve some clean clothes from her duffle when she saw the gun cage next to her. One of the doors looked a little more dented than last night; she couldn't find anything that she may have tossed, everything was bolted, strapped or welded down and what wasn't was stored away in one of those bolted, strapped or welded items.

"Bobby is not going to be happy," she muttered to herself, running her fingers along the damaged metal grid.

She grabbed her clothes and tossed them on the desk, stripping off her bloody shirt and pajama shorts. Her fingers went to the bruising on her ribs from her last hunt, testing the tenderness. Finding that they were healing better than she could expect she fastened her bra and pulled on a brown spaghetti strap tank top and a black short sleeved over shirt, leaving the buttons undone. She fastened her jeans and buckled her heavy boots, picking up her duffle she silently crept up the basement stairs, remembering every creak and groan and avoiding them carefully.

Von peered down the hall on either side, not seeing anyone she walked down and dropped her duffle by the door and headed into the kitchen where she found Bobby sipping at some piping hot coffee.

"Morning," she wiped at the sleep in her eyes and opened the fridge to snoop around in it.

Bobby looked up from his paper. "How'd ya sleep?" Von knew the question held more within it's simplicity, Bobby had always asked it but now it always had that added silent question.

"The same," she paused and retrieved a cup and poured some apple juice in it. "I think it's getting stronger or worse or however you want to put it," she confessed quietly.

"What'd ya mean?" he watched her as she gulped down her apple juice and filled the cup again.

"I woke up as usual, nose bleed, headache this time, and I, um, kinda dented your gun case." Von stared down at her feet shamefully.

"What could you have thrown into it, everything's nailed down."

"I didn't throw anything," Von clarified.

"Oh," Bobby muttered, realization setting in. He didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah." Von sipped at her drink and set it on the counter. There was silence for a long moment until Sorcha padded into the kitchen followed by Dean. He stopped in the doorway with his half opened eyes and his messy bed head and deeply inhaled the rich scent of coffee a dopey half asleep smile on his stubble face.

Von filled up a cup of coffee for him and Dean walked towards it with arms outstretched like a zombie. "I love you," he moaned and breathed in the aromatic steam.

"I know," Von grinned taking up her apple juice again.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the coffee," Dean corrected with a teasing smirk and took a long sip. Von rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. He groaned with the coffee still in his mouth and shot her a glare then he chucked his thumb over to her and asked Bobby, "The hell you've been feeding her Bobby? Red punches like a machine gun," he winked playfully and took another satisfying pull from his mug.

Sorcha stared expectantly at Von, sitting and swishing her tail in excitement. Von waved her hand at the dog dismissively and strode over to the corner, bending down and scooping up some dog kibble with a measuring cup. She dropped the food in the metal dish that used to be Rumsfeld's and Sorcha went to town, happily chomping down on her breakfast.

"Dog can eat," came Dean's observation.

"Takes after her mom," Von chuckled and finished her apple juice.

"You guys heading out soon then?" Bobby got up from his seat and poured himself another cup of coffee.

The two nodded. "Found where Sam is, was going to stop by and say hi." Dean drained his coffee mug and made himself another.

Bobby nodded, "All three of you going?"

Von shrugged, "I'm guessing Alex will wanna tag along, you're not coming?" Von frowned as her eyes met his.

"I don't think Sam it gonna like the four of us showing up, might think he's being ganged up on and it's going to be enough of a shock to see Dean alive and kicking without seeing two people he hasn't been around since he was a kid show up outta the blue."

"Where is Alex anyway?" Von scanned the kitchen and part of the study that she could see. Dean shrugged, not really focused on anything other than the sweet elixir of the God's he was holding in his hands.

888

Alex fired the gun at the new scrap metal she had found last night. When the sun had broken just a little through the sky she had headed inside to change quickly, finally taking out the Bowie from the wall and placing it back in its rightful place in her boot. She was now dressed into some faded jeans, holes everywhere you looked, not much denim there to be officially called pants, and her fitted black t-shirt with AC/DC on the front.

Looking down the barrel of her Browning she retrieved from the freezer earlier, she fired more rounds into the abandoned car parts. This was what she did every morning, target practice. The whole night she hadn't even bothered to sleep, whenever she thought about it for the past four months, she never slept a wink and look at her. Not a single sign that said she needed it or was about to die from lack of it. She thought it was the demon half in her that basically helped her on that. If she slept, she didn't want to know where she would wind up in her dreams.

Knowing when the last bullet left the chamber of the Browning, Alex allowed her arms to swing down to her sides and settle there. Today was the day that she was leaving...for some reason she had to go along with the others. There was a pull to them and her that she hadn't felt before until they had met up again.

Alex hadn't realized she was breathing heavily from pulling the trigger so many times, releasing her pent up emotions. Hunting was how she did that. Kept her sane and healthy. She hadn't realized either that she hadn't even blinked once until she heard the scuffing of shoes on the dirt coming from the direction of the house. Who was it? Bobby? Nah, he knew better than to come out here when she was doing this. He'd learned four months ago. Von? Maybe. Dean? Highly doubtful, but then again she didn't know him anymore, she didn't even know Von. So technically it could be either one of them.

If was someone trying to sneak up on her though that was a demon or some other shit, sure she'd wasted all the bullets in the Browning, but she still had the blade as well as her favorite gun...the Micro-Uzi in her waistband of her so called "jeans". Whomever it was, she wasn't willing to turn around just yet and face them, kneeling down, she opened the box of ammo and began to reload the Browning High Power, practiced and lovingly.

"Did that car door look at you funny?" Von's boots crunched against the gravel and dirt stopping a few feet behind Alex to watch her rain havoc down on the scrap metal. Dean was packing up what gear he had at Bobby's in Von's Nova so that left Von to talk to Alex.

"Dean and I are heading out soon to find Sam, you coming?" Von had a nagging feeling that Alex would like to stick around so she kept her other comment to herself.

_Unless you're planning on leaving again...you know, without saying goodbye or anything._

"Very funny, and yeah, I knew you were going to ask that question sooner or later. You think that after meeting you two again I'm just going up and let you guys leave to find the other member of our Scooby gang?" Alex asked a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she placed the safety on the Browning and put it in her waistband by the Uzi.

Turning around she carried the box of ammo, walking towards the house with Von beside her.

"Besides, I've been dying to head out and do something. I'll be down in 3 minutes tops. You lead the way Red."

Alex headed up the stairs and to her room, gaining her duffel and whatever items she had laying around that were unpacked...which wasn't much. In 3 minutes, right on target, she was out the door and to her car, loading the duffel into the trunk and slamming it down. Glancing back at Bobby as he came down the porch steps, she sighed walking towards him and embracing him in a warm hug.

"Take care of yourself. No more drinking...well...too much at least," she said, pulling back and giving him a quick peck on his bearded cheek.

Von threw her last duffle in the back seat and Sorcha leapt in after it. Von pushed the seat back into place and headed over to Bobby to say her goodbyes. Her arms wrapped around him in a bear hug and he returned it, "I'll look into that for ya," he muttered in her ear and she nodded against his shoulder, "thanks Bobby."

As Von headed back around to her Nova, Dean waved once while he stood in the open door of the passenger side. Bobby waved back and the trio was on their way. Von sped down the driveway, her Nova kicking up gravel until she hit the country road.

"It's three hours out," Dean informed gazing out the passenger window at the scenery. Von smiled, "not with me behind the wheel," she stomped on the gas and turned up the stereo, Headstones 'Unsound' filling the car, "I say why wait."

888

The drive didn't take too long, it was a three hour long drive, and they had managed to make it to the very motel that Dean had found Sam at over the phone in close to two hours. Parking next to the Nova, Alex unfolded her small frame from her beloved vehicle and sighed, stretching with a small mewl as if she were a cat.

Peeping her eyes over to the other two, she found Dean staring at her and she smirked, a glare sent his way and the middle finger up in the air as she slammed the door shut and moved by Von.

"I swear if I'm the only short one out of the gang..." she muttered, letting the sentence hang not sure what she would do if she found out everyone else was taller than her. 

Once Dean was out of the car he was admiring the sights. Alex really knew how to stretch. He didn't mind at all when she noticed his attentions and flipped him off. A low chuckle escaped him and he closed the door with Sorcha behind him. Von laughed under her breath. Sam had always been the short one. But what a treat it would be to see the look on Alex's face if he like Dean and herself towered over the petite hunter.

"So this is it, the Greene Inn," Von announced and the trio along with Sorcha entered the lobby. Dean went up to the reception, asking for the room number that Sam would be in. Who knows what alias he would have used? Dean did and soon they were going up in an elevator and then down the hall towards room three twenty-nine.

Von felt a little nervous, this was after all 'the big moment'. She turned her head to Dean and gave him a reassuring smile; he grinned back and knocked on the door. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

888

The hunter put his shirt back on and walked over to the fridge, taking out a water bottle and uncapping it. It was a long night, but every time it was like that he always woke up feeling alive and well kept. That's how it was with him as of late. When a knock on the door came he was about ready to go and answer it, that is until Ruby brushed past him with a smile and to there. Shaking his head he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Things were working out according to plan. Everything was on its right course. So when she heard that Dean was back it was no problem. Just a little hiccup that could easily be overcome. In fact he being back top side could work out in her favor. The only problem was no one knew how he got back. That's what really kept her up at night. Not that she actually needed to sleep or anything.

Her new face was as perky as ever when she practically skipped to the door, already knowing without a doubt who it was. She opened it and there he was, standing in all his cocky, ignorant glory. What really took her off guard were the two women. And the dog.

Not giving away a hint that anything was amiss, "Um, hi?" she drawled out and peered around them, bristling when the damn dog cemented it's ears against it's head and started to growl.

The red head didn't like the large dog's reaction and gave it a command to stand down. Though because of the way the dog acted the woman was now looking at Ruby with well disguised suspicion in her dark green eyes. If the dog had attacked Ruby would have ripped the beast into a dozen tiny pulp like pieces. The dream to make the dog into fodder quickly disintegrated when she saw the Devil's Trap charm on the dog's leather collar. No demon would be able to touch it.

Ruby didn't miss a single beat. "Sorry I'm not much of a dog person," she apologized sweetly putting on a sincere smile.

Von mirrored the sincere smile with a tangible hint of disappointment. "How come?" she asked her body language and voice not betraying her, not even her eyes gave away that she was not buying what this chick was selling. Sorcha didn't growl at just anyone.

"I'm more of a cat person." Ruby eyed the dog warily pretending she was leery of it to sell the idea that she was afraid of dogs the way some people are of bugs.

Von nodded in understanding. "You don't have any cats in the room with you do you? This one's a cat killer; she gets one whiff of one and goes berserk, tears into it like it's a Christmas present."

Ruby frowned and took a step back, "No, and thank God I don't." She stared at the dog again and Sorcha snarled at her. Von placed her hand in front of Sorcha to stay her, "It's ok, she's very well trained," Von smiled at the brunette and Ruby smiled weakly back.

Now that Dean was here he didn't know what to do. He hated socially awkward moments above all else. Give him a monster of the week any day, but situations like this he'd prefer to be miles away from.

_It's Sam you moron, how difficult could this be?_

He was glad that Von was with him for back up. Hell, he was even glad that Alex had tagged along too. When she smiled at him that seemed to give him the push he needed in order to lift his hand to the door and give it a knock.

He was more than surprised when a petite and very cute brunette answered the door. So unless Sam had been turned into a short chick, which Dean highly doubted, it was unlikely that they had gotten the right room.

Then Von's black beast of a dog started to act in a very unfriendly manner towards the woman. Sorcha's reaction didn't sit well with Von and because of that alarm bells started to go off in Dean's head as well. Dean was extremely impressed when Von kept her composure.

_Red's learned a lot, she might not look it but she's rougher around the edges for it._

So he let Von do her thing, freaking the chick out by telling her that Sorcha killed cats. Dean kept his face clear of emotion, only hinting that he was listening with a nod to add credence to Von's cat killing story.

Alex wasn't all too impressed with the other brunette, for one not being a dog person, she personally had it down to a nail, but that didn't mean that dogs randomly growled at her because of it. They loved her, but she didn't love them. This woman had something about her though that made Alex instantly not trust her and she glared at her, trying to analyze what was up with the person before them.

He cleared his throat and the short brunette looked up at him. "We were actually wondering if there was-" Dean stopped short when a large figure stepped out into the main room. He obviously hadn't seen any of them just yet because he was still carrying on with his routine, standing and running a hand through his shaggy hair in thought while he browsed through his personal belongings.

Dean and Von were dumbstruck. Von came to her senses first, she would get back to the thought that Sam was now a damn Sasquatch later, but she knew it was him. She nudged Dean in the ribs and that seemed to do the trick to kick his brain into gear.

Alex didn't have long when Dean said his brother's name and her eyes immediately went to the tall figure in the room, causing her eyes to bug out and her mouth to drop.

"Sam?" he hated how weak and gravelly his voice sounded but he couldn't do much better at the moment, he was surprised he was able to speak at all.

Sam stopped his motions when he heard that voice, that one specific voice that he thought he would never hear again except in memories. He swiveled towards the door, his face going slack and froze in astonishment when he saw Dean standing there with almost the same expression but holding a few tears behind green eyes that might never fall. When Ruby stepped back with the door wide open, pressed up against it as close as she could get, allowing Dean and the others that Sam blatantly ignored inside, he didn't know what to do.

Is it really him? How was he alive? He had tried everything and nothing worked. How long had he been topside? Where are all the scars?

"Dean..." he breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was then that instinct kicked in. His hand went for the knife in his waistband and he rushed the one that looked like his deceased brother. There was no way it could be Dean, no way, he didn't believe it not one bit. Together they wrestled, the blade eagerly wanting to meet its target whereas the mirror image of Dean struggled to keep it away. He heard Ruby scream slightly and suck in a breath, and then he heard a dog bark.

Suddenly two girls were in between them, separating them from each other. Huffing he glared down at them, stopping and tilting his head to the side in confusion as he really looked at them. His face becoming softer.

"Von? Alex? What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed, grabbing Sam's hand that held the weapon and removed the blade from his grasp.

"Before we answer that, do I have to pat you down so then you don't kill your fucking brother?" she asked out of frustration and a bit of anger as she met his eyes, having to yet again look up, however more considering he was taller than Von and Dean.

"Um...no..."

"Good," she paused, hitching her thumb to the taller hunter. "Dean, you have some explainin' to do to Rambo here."

She moved over by Ruby and bent over to pick up clothes that were most definitely feminine and shoved them into her arms. "Meanwhile, chicka, I think you've overstayed your welcome. High tail it before I find somewhere else besides a sheath to put this knife," she finished.

_I really don't like her._

At least they both agreed on something.

Fists knuckled into shirts and there was much pushing and grunting.

_That went better than expected._

Von huffed and eased off of Dean, not that he was the one that needed to be controlled, he was merely defending himself. Von moved over to the other brunette, ignoring Alex.

"What my associate is trying to say in her own _special_ way is that it's probably best if you leave, go ahead and get dressed first." Von stood by the door and waited until the woman quickly pulled on her jeans and boots and buttoned up her shirt.

"Um, maybe I'll see you again sometime," she smiled awkwardly at Sam and left the room, heels clicking down the hall.

Von closed the door behind her and stepped over to Alex, smacking her in the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you? I think you need to lay off the testosterone." Von glared down at her, sending a silent message despite her anger.

_We'll talk about the chick later._

"Ow! I was just stating the obvious! Besides testosterone isn't my problem, it's theirs," Alex exclaimed as her hand went to her head, rubbing it soothingly through her curled strands of hair.

_The obvious? You were going to shiv that chick without knowing what she was if she was even anything at all!_

Von usually liked to confirm that someone was a _something_ before she started going around making happy with the knives losing themselves in people. Alex apparently worked with different tactics.

When silence came she didn't know what to do, she hated silences around people unless she was being interrogated, and then in that case she loved silences. Not now though. Watching Sam she couldn't believe his height, out of all the people she knew she had to be shorter.

This was definitely the most awkward reunion that Von could think of, the silence filling the room was deafening as everyone stood around, eyeballing each other like black smoke was gonna puff out of someone's ass any minute.

"Sammy," Dean voice broke the thick silence and the elder hunter stepped over to his brother, hesitating when Sam stepped back, still uncertain that his brother was in fact who he appeared to be.

"It's really him Sam, we've been through this back at Bobby's," Von nodded at him, her eyes having to lift up slightly to meet his own.

_Holy...tall. What has that kid been eating?_

Sorcha stood silently by Von, every keen doggy sense on high alert, ears receptive and twitching ever so slightly at the most minuscule of sounds. Dean might not have smelled 'right', but this Sam fellow smelled wrong. Tainted. In fact all of them gave off that they were a little less human than your typical biped. Yes, even Von, though her scent was very much different than Sam's.

Sam was being cautious by taking the step back, distancing himself from the man before him. Everyone was here, everyone from their past...well not everyone, but close enough, and it was a lot to soak in. Dean being alive again wasn't just the only factor he was trying to process and get a hold of. Finally, accepting what Von was telling him about Dean alive and standing right there, he could feel his eyes begin to water. Alive. No longer dead or in Hell. Safe. Alive.

In a few strides Sam met Dean and wrapped him in a tight hug. Alex however wasn't feeling the mood. She hated emotional crap, and tried to keep them from her facial features as much as possible as well as body language, it worked more than just on some occasions, more like a tad over half of the situations. Two viewings of four men hugging in a day...late in the morning and early in the afternoon...made her want to puke.

_Aw come on Alex. Are you just upset because no one hugged you at all when they found out it was you? The only person who will hug you is Bobby and yourself._

The tall hunter pulled away after a bit and stared into his brothers eyes, taking him all in before smiling. "Glad you're back Dean," he said.

Patting his shoulder kindheartedly he turned to look at Von and Alex, Dean coming up beside him so they could look together. A smile broke the somber expression on Von's face when Sam pulled Dean into a hug, and Dean returned it with just as much strength and need.

It was good to see them together again. Von couldn't imagine what Sam had gone through in those four months without his sibling but she could see it in the way he carried himself, the small worry lines around his forehead and the lingering redness in his eyes from too much crying and too much drink.

"Von, you really grew into your legs," he smiled; glancing over to Alex he chuckled. "And I can see that you have developed your attitude more. Now I have two Dean's on my hands."

"Don't you compare me to your brother Sam; I might just have to hit you."

"Threats still well oiled and ready for firing."

He stepped up to Von and kissed her cheek, hugging her before releasing and going up to Alex and embracing her small form, having to bend his knees a lot winding up making her go on tip toe, her body stiff. There was no sign of wanting to be touched or a friendly return of wrapping the arms around and hugging back. She was so different now. Everyone was different now...including himself. Sam didn't know where the kiss came from, he knew he had done it but for some reason he wanted to do it. She looked good, Von honestly did.

A bashful smile perked at her lips when Sam mentioned her legs. She didn't think her growing up was any big deal but clearly to others it was something to make note of. Von chuckling about Sam having two Dean's to deal with abruptly stopped when Sam bent down to kiss her cheek and give her a hug, not nearly as rough as with his brother but with that same golden heart compassion she come to know from Sam.

As he broke off from the embrace her fingers went to her cheek, the impression of his lips still tingling at her skin, a subtle blush rising to warm her cheeks. It was unexpected, the hug was somewhat predicted but the peck on the cheek was what really surprised her. She dropped her hand to her side and recovered quickly before anyone had noticed though she already noticed a twitch to Dean's mouth that meant he had caught something.

Once the hello's and hugs were out of the way he inhaled. "Oh, I almost forgot," he voiced, facing Dean and removing something from underneath his shirt and around his neck and head.

Handing it over to Dean, he saw the smile upon holding and retrieving his amulet. Sam could only imagine how Dean would react when he saw his baby again. He was actually looking forward to being back on the road with his brother. Hell, he'd be okay with listening to the cassette tapes...especially considering when Dean sees the iPod jack...he wasn't sure completely if he'd like it or not, but he hoped it was fine with the elder. Reaching into his jean's pocket he forked over the car keys, as well as going to his duffel and getting Dean's favorite ring and the skull bracelet.

"Saved them," he finished.

Dean was suddenly bombarded with his personal affects and a giddy child-like grin lit up his face. He held the amulet in his hand feeling the weight of it, running his thumb over the golden face. Looping the cord over his head he set the pendant on his chest where it rightfully belonged. He was happily bouncing down memory lane with the Impala's keys in his grip, the pad of his thumb running over the ridge of the cut metal while he was lost in thought.

"Thanks Sammy," the two words conveyed more meaning than anyone would be able to describe with the most eloquent of speeches. He slipped his ring on and slid the skull bracelet over his hand, now he could say with every ounce of certainty that he was back.

Von leaned against the wall next to the door, relaxing but far from letting her guard down. The red head had a lot to take in, and her mind was in a constant spin, synapses being pole vaulted at incredible speeds, gears beginning to cook under the intensity of her thought processes. It was a lot to go through, so much so she started to get a headache. Which she thought was odd because she wasn't prone to getting headaches.

_Look you got a hug. Gag me,_ the voice spoke in Alex's head.

"Love to," Alex muttered underneath her breath so then no one could hear.

Shifting her weight onto her left leg, the other one popping out a bit, Alex spoke. "Okay, Jolly Green Giant lost and now found. Scooby Gang is back together. Now what? We've got a devil's gate open in Saskatchewan province, town...Edenwold, Canada and a whole hell of a bunch of demons terrorizing the states and still no activity notified in papers or online."

_Right down to business aren't ya._

Sam shook his head and sighed, his eyes meeting everyone's before settling on Dean. "I don't know. I can't find anything either. Just moved up here because it was close to the gate without overstepping the big border," he spoke.

"I told you, some hunters are already on it," Von reminded the sassy brunette, "You honestly think anything is gonna show up in the papers or online? The bastards are playing it careful and their staying low."

"I'm not liking it," Dean put his two cents in and Von nodded in agreement.

Demons as sneaky as they were usually loved to gloat about their exploits. This was a whole other ball game, and besides anything they did would be passed off as something caused by humans or Mother Nature. It had before and it will again. When people saw something they didn't like they looked the other way. Just then Von's pocket started to vibrate and Depeche Mode's 'Wrong' filled the room.

_'I was born with the wrong sign, in the wrong house, with the wrong ascendancy, I took the wrong road, that led to the wrong tendencies, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, for the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme.' _

Von flipped the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey"," she scowled and made a confused face, plugging her other ear against the silence in the room. "What? Trent, I can't hear you. Ekalaka...where…okay...okay...yeah...you need to get a better phone...what...I said get a better phone!" she shouted down the mouth piece and groaned in annoyance. "Yeah, I got it, bye."

Von snapped her phone shut and slid it back down into her jeans, Dean stepped over to her. "Who was that?"

"A hunter, he got wind of something happening in Ekalaka, Montana, something's leaving bodies of men drained of blood," Von explained moving into the room to take a bottle of water in the welcome basket.

"Some poor bastards are ticking empty on their blood tanks?" Dean asked, slumping down on the couch and running his hand down Sorcha's back. Von nodded and took a drink of water. "Vampires?" Dean queried, already going through his mental list of fuglies and nasties.

Von shook her head then shrugged. "They were found in various stages of undress and appeared they were_ busy_ before they were left for dead, so unless these vampires like to dine and bang..."

"Succubus?" was Dean's next guess though with the extremely extensive list of monsters that was sexual in nature and had insatiable sexual appetites it could be anything.

Alex watched the two speak and she and Sam shared a look that said, 'did they forget we were here?' Shaking their head simultaneously, both laughing at how they looked like double mint twins doing the same actions.

"Okay, so let's shag ass. Shouldn't be too long of a drive from here to there. If we leave now we can get there before ten maybe even nine," Alex finally said.

It seemed that Sam and she were going to get along just fine. She hadn't hung out with him much as a teenager but somehow seeing him again, and after the awkward hug moment something clicked inside them that was as if they were brother and sister having a good time.

"I'm with Alex on this one. I'll get my stuff and sign out," he said, already moving to the bedside and gathering his duffel.

When he had holed up in the motel he hadn't bothered to unpack anything or his laptop, everything was ready to go fast and easy. Though as he had gone to that before returning to their sides so they could walk together down to the main office and parking lot, he did not miss Dean's comment on what Alex had said. It was classic Dean. Classic old time teenager move as well to pick on Alex.

He always wondered back then if Dean had a thing for the girl, then again he had things for all things with skirts, a chest, and long attractive legs. Not that Alex wore skirts because she didn't, but Dean had found that one skirt of hers one time that belonged to a matching top...cheerleading outfit. Never would believe it, but it was true. Sam believed it was the basic logic that when a guy picks on a girl like Dean does with Alex it meant that they liked the girl. Of course he never did that with Von...he had a simple teenage crush on her then.

Now he was thinking maybe he still had it just by seeing her again.

"Dean, don't start it back up," Sam warned, giving his brother that expression that said all and explained exactly what he meant by his words. "You either Alex."

"I didn't start anything," Dean sounded clearly offended.  
_  
Doesn't mean I won't finish it._

"Neither did I brushy top," Alex stated, glaring at him as he smiled at her.

He smiled sweetly at Alex, grasping his keys, the girls' cars were parked out front and not seeing the Impala he wondered where Sam had stored the black beauty.

_Prolly out back._

Why was he smiling like that? It unnerved her.

"Driving three cars separately are we?" Alex asked, ignoring Sam's warning. He wasn't the boss of her. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, combine so then things don't get complicated for the meantime?"

"I don't know. Dean...Von, what do you think?"

Both brunettes stared at the other two expectantly. Oh yeah, it was evident this unison thing was going to reoccur more often in the future.

Dean and Von looked back at the brunettes. Honestly it creeped them both out and Dean voiced what Von was thinking, well, in his own way. "Guys, stow the Vulcan mind meld crap, it's freakin'...freaky."

Ah yes, Dean Winchester, scholarly master of eloquence.

When Dean had spoken up about them doing the same exact things at the exact same time they both snickered. "Not like we are doing it on purpose," they said in unison, looking at each other and laughing as they both turned and headed out of the room and down the hallway after Von and leaving Dean behind to himself.

"It's already complicated", Von muttered, blinking at the sun and finding it a little too bright, it was like a laser beam drilling into her already throbbing head.

"There's no way we'd be able to combine the gear of four people into one car", Von stated logically while flicking her bangs out of her eyes, "I'm not leaving my car behind, and driving back to Bobby's is only going to waste time".

She was already moving to her Nova, twirling her keys on her finger with Sorcha tagging along behind her. Von never took pills if she could help it, she preferred to bear as much discomfort and pain as she could, but this headache was really starting to get to her and fast and she hoped to hell that she had something to kill the pain. Someone had jammed a whole construction crew in her head and they were happily pulverizing her brain with the smallest and sharpest of tools imaginable.

"Von has a point, we got a job, we can figure out whose riding with whom later," Dean started walking then stopped, looking back at Sam expectantly. "Car?"

"Dean's right though Alex," Sam began as they continued towards the main office. "Car situation can be handled later."

"Actually I can call Bobby and he can send someone down with the tow truck and haul my Camaro down to his yard so then he can watch over her. He has this neighbor you see...teenager, Senior in High School. Has been coming around the past four months since I arrived and big goo goo eyes for me. He'll be happy to do it for Bobby...well...me..."

Alex pulled out her cell phone and slid it open dialing the number and explaining the situation to the elder on the other line while she walked past the main office to allow Sam to head in alone as she headed to her car to grab her duffel bags. One for clothes the other for weapons. By the time she finished and hung up, Sam was walking out along with Dean and Von was done doing whatever she was doing at her car.

"Trevor is coming by with the tow to take my car back to Bobby's. So who am I riding with?" she asked, looking at them all.

"Don't ask me," Sam said innocently, beginning to head away, "The Impala is around the corner Dean, I'll let you three figure this out while I go and load in my stuff."

The petite female brunette stood before the two taller people and waited. She didn't know if she wanted to ride in the car with the Winchester brothers...she might not survive being around Dean in that close of a space so soon...then again there was always her iPod she could listen to in the backseat. If she went with Von it might not be so bad, but she figured she'd be riding in the back. Sorcha was more human-like than any other canine she had met and she wanted to be respectful to her, no matter how much she hated dogs...she began to think that maybe that would change with Sorcha.

There was no way Alex would be riding with Dean and his brother. Unless it was as a hood ornament. Better to rope her there now and save the trouble of doing it later when they were already on the road.

Von knew what was coming and suppressed the huff that was already making her cheeks puff. "Guess you're riding with me," she nudged her head towards her car. Von had already half turned when she took one last look at Dean, "See you in Ekalaka," she waved as she walked away.

Dean waved back then turned to Alex. "Now you girls behave yourselves I don't want you fighting or touching each other unless I'm there to supervise." He didn't bother to stick around to bask in Alex's murderous face or to listen to anything she had to say. He was soon around the corner, seeing Sam's shaggy mop of hair poke up from the passenger door of his Impala.

"Oh Baby," the grin on his face rivaled the sun. "It's good to see you," he glided his hand down her back affectionately, taking a beat, a moment to smell the roses or rather the motor oil.

Dean took the keys and slid them into the lock on the door, popping it open with its familiar hinge creak and sliding down into the seat to run his hands up and down the steering wheel like he was engaging in foreplay with a gorgeous woman. Dean sensed that there was something amiss, something wrong, the earth ground to a halt, the universe imploded, rock was by no small means dead and pie no longer existed!

"What the hell is that?" his voice was calm enough, but anyone that knew him would be able to detect the tremor of danger in his tone, that subtle little stress of breath that meant he was about to kick ass and screw the name taking.


	9. Chapter 9

The Nova sat there like a mighty war steed, ready and willing to gallop head long into battle and slay all before its mighty path. It was that imposing. Von creaked the door open and Sorcha hopped in taking her seat in shotgun when Von hitched her thumb back. The dog seemed to frown slightly then realized that they had one extra with them now and easily jumped to the back without any fuss.

Von climbed in after and turned the engine over, 'I'm In Love with My Car' by Queen flooding through the speakers. The red head flicked her gaze over to Alex when she closed the passenger door behind her, shifting the car in reverse and revving a little before pulling out and heading down the small road to the highway. She knew after Dean was busy hugging his car till his arms were numb that he'd catch them up in no time.

888

"It's an iPod jack," Sam replied as if his brother should know.

_Oh no, here it comes...the speech._

Staring at the elder he waited for the outburst, knowing that it wasn't going to be pleasant. Maybe he should've removed it before he entered the vehicle. He hoped by some mystical miracle Dean would give it a try; there was some good music on there. He never knew if he would like it or not and his tone of voice and reaction was a tad bit overboard just on judging it by sight.

"Come on start the car, the girls have already gained a head start on the 6 hour drive," he said, trying to diffuse the topic at hand. Obviously it wasn't going to work.

"Ye-ah, I can see that," Dean bit out patiently. "What's it doing in mah car?" he stared at the device with a mixture of thunder and venom and if it could it would have quailed and melted in fear, then crawled away to shrivel up and die somewhere.

His grip tightened around the steering wheel and he pinned his brother with one of his utmost disapproving looks. "I told you to look after her, not douche her up!" he cranked the key forcefully, the engine coming to life. The tension in his body relaxed ever so slightly before jacking up to 'she can't hold anymore capt'n' when he heard the music that violently assaulted, no raped, his beloved automobile.

_'...Time that will cure us you just gotta believe, there's a warning up ahead, alarm's gone off again but the sun will fill the sky, the skyyyy-ai…'_

Sure it may have been a good song, if Dean was a fucking girl. He wrenched the offending device from the lighter socket and whipped it behind him. He would have preferred to hurl it a football field's length away but Sam would never stop bitching about it if he had.

The Impala was in reverse then making the asphalt regret its existence as the car scorched the pavement with its tires. Dean jammed the closest cassette tape in and cranked it obnoxiously loud AC/DC's 'For Those about To Rock (We Salute you)', thumping out of the speakers like a war drum.

Sam always thought his brother overreacted to things, but he remained silent after the outburst of the iPod and began to think about Von. Yeah he could've thought about a lot of things like Alex or Dean, but seeing her again made him smile. She looked the same but at the same time her features grew sharp and stunning, breathtaking. Freckles accenting the color and shape of her eyes as well as her petite nose and mouth.

When he saw her, memories flashed in his head of hanging out with her whenever she would run outside to get away from the things inside. He always knew where she was, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but it seemed he was the only one who could find her and then of course they'd find them together. Sam never spoke unless she started first, he'd allow her time to herself, or sometimes he'd let her lean on him, his arm wrapped around her and hand rubbing up and down to comfort her.

She was a kindred spirit and though she was shy, it appeared to him as if she were merrily outgoing in her own way. With a flutter of his eyes, feeling the weight on them like heavy stones his head fell to his shoulder and he fell asleep as the Impala rumbled onward behind the Nova and down the road to Ekalaka, Montana. The first hunt with his brother alive again, the first hunt as a group of four old friends. Was it just him or did it feel like after today there would be a lot of firsts?

888

"I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile. Get a grip on my boy racer roll-bar," Alex sang silently, tapping her fingers to the beat as she looked out the window watching the scenery pass.

She had taken the time not a few seconds ago at appreciating the take on the classic interior of the Nova and would if she could have, hugged it and said soothing words. Classics always had a way of words with her heart and apparently it ran well with many hunters.

"You know you didn't really have to tell her to go into the back. I could've taken it," she finally said, glancing over at Von and peeking into the rear where the dog sat.

Slowly she mouthed, feeling sad for the canine, 'sorry'. This dog was growing on her fast, and that was a hard thing to do with the four legged barking kind.

"For some reason," she paused, breaking off subject on seating arrangements, "this song reminds me of that time we pulled a Tom Cruise with the white button down shirts to our knees and the white calf tube socks, black sunglasses and hair brushes...it was a Queen song we did it to though."

_What was that damn song?_

Her eyes went wide and she smiled as she remembered. "I Want To Break Free! Oh man and we had the whole thing planned for when no one else was in the house, doing strong emotions and dancing goofy. Yet we weren't really alone, Sammy was upstairs and Dean was out back and they came in at the same moment. Oh god..."

She laughed.

_Since when did you become Ms. Memory bringer upper?_

And just like that Alex was silent, face sliding into neutral and her attention back to the window. She didn't understand it either, but being around her past was bringing up an old part of her she thought was a long buried deep into the forsaken ground of innocent teenage life. Apparently not.

"It's not a problem," Von stared straight ahead, checking the rear view mirror occasionally to see if the Impala was behind them.

She adjusted her grip on the steering wheel when Alex brought up the Tom Cruise thing. Oh yeah, she remembered all right. It wasn't exactly in her happy memories list. Firstly she had pretty much been conned into doing it. First came the question, and then came the bargaining and when that didn't work the taunting.

_And I just __**had**__ to prove that I wasn't a chicken shit didn't I?_

Right in the middle of the song the boys managed to enter the room at the exact same time. They had a habit of doing things like that. Tears fled down Von's face and she raced out of the house barely remembering to grab her jeans along the way, Dean's laughter filling the house.

It became another day of hurt feelings and shattering what little self esteem she had. She had learned it wasn't any good to hide in the house. Bobby knew every nook and cranny and she was scared of the basement. The house felt too small sometimes anyway. So Von would escape outside, hide somewhere amongst the wreckage in the yard or wander off into the small patch of woods by the lake.

Usually whenever she decided she needed to get away Bobby would let her go for a time because she'd usually come back on her own, if not a little more quiet than she used to be. But when he got worried enough he'd go out to look for her. Whenever the boys were visiting and Von wandered off for too long he'd send them out to look for her, or they'd offer on their own.

Sam always seemed to find her first, Dean got lucky on occasion but it was Sam that somehow always knew where she was. And when he did find her he never said a word, not one, he only took a seat next to her and in silence they both looked out to the horizon as far as they could see.

Whereas Sam always found Von, Dean always found Sam. Dean was never angry when he found them, though sometimes he had sounded that way. It was his way of showing concern, they knew that. A handful of times he had sat down with them, his easy going nature made Von feel safe and they would get to talking. Von would be smiling again in no time and up to giving everything a second chance. She had given the world a lot of second chances.

Von smiled to herself at the memory of how Sam always found her, no matter where she went, where she hid. He always just _knew_. The smile evaporated like it had never been there and silence settled in the car for a good long while.

"What do you think it is?" she checked her rear view to see Dean and Sam closing in behind her.

_Time to get my head in the game._

"Honestly I have no idea, but I don't think that the vampires are banging the guys. Yeah they have sexual drives but it could be something else. Like Dean said, could be a Succubus, Siren, hell, there are a lot of demons that can make someone so focused on sex or rape that they can kill a person. Who knows what it is until we officially get there and check it out face-to-face?" Alex replied.

The female hunter glanced into the side mirror and saw the black classic zooming down on the asphalt, sleek and smooth...she would give anything to ride in that beauty, or any classic muscle car actually. However, the fact of who the driver and owner of the vehicle were, it was enough to make her shy away from that thought.

Her mind drifted back to the mentioning of that memory and how Von had run out to Dean laughing. It was something she'd never forget as well as everyone else in that room at the time. Von had left her to the dogs, her leg crossed in front of the other while her hand rested on the stair railing, bending her knees to lower the shirt even more past the knees. After all, she was only wearing the shirt, panties, bra and socks.

Dean had that look in his eyes as he chuckled, but she hated being eye candy for males, especially Dean. He had slept with and made out with almost every girl at his schools as well as the school nearby where they were going on occasion when they had to visit because of John. Yet, he failed to get to her then and Von, but he and Von were more friends but they flirted in a friendly joking way. Alex and Dean though...no...

Thinking about him right now and how he looked her up and down in the kitchen when he realized it was her, made heat rush up to her cheeks. Thankful for her hair covering that part of her face as well as her head turned to the side, she was glad that Von couldn't see it. It had been a long time since she had seen Dean, and he DID look kind of good looking, better than he did when he was 19.

She swallowed; face returning to normal and the thought drifting away. Dean was another formality and another male with a plan to get the girl and leave once he had. Alex-though she knew she could never have it-was the relationship type of woman. Casual sex wasn't in her books of life.

"Wake me up when we get there," she finally said, sighing as she sank down into the seat, her curly long brown hair curtaining her face as she continued to stare out the window, sleep not beckoning her, however she hoped that saying she was going to sleep would keep the silence going.

Von was glad for silence for two reasons. One: She wasn't much for talking, at least at the moment, and definitely not if Alex decided to bring up anymore 'pleasant' memories. Two: The label on the pill bottle lied about it relieving headaches instantly. She had waited and waited and jack all was the result. Von was almost blinded by the pain at one point.

At first she had known that Alex hadn't fallen asleep, but the hunter was still long enough that Von got to the point where she didn't really care whether she was awake or dead to the world. Despite her headache she still had the music playing softly in the background and was singing under her breath. "I know the cold as cold as it gets, I fight a war and I may never see one..."

888

Dean had a lot to think about. He was smiling fondly to himself to hear Sam softly snoring next to him. The familiar noise comforting him and bringing some small peace to his mind. The guilt however slowly started to sink in when thoughts of how he had abandoned Sam to be alone repeated in his brain like a broken record. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the radio to try and distract himself.

The only upside was that time had passed relatively quickly and Dean was halfway to thinking he should think more often when the glare of red tail lights from Von's Nova caught his attention. He eased on the brake and as quietly as he could to not wake Sam, climbed from the Impala and headed over to Von who had exited her vehicle as well and was standing in the dark in front of her car, staring out towards the town.

Seeing the town limit sign hit her headlights Von drove a while further before easing on the brake making a complete stop. Without bothering to wait to see if Alex had anything to say she reached behind her and grabbed a small case, pulling out a pair of night vision binoculars. She cut the engine and hauled herself out of the vehicle, standing in the pitch black of night.

The Impala's headlights crawled up behind her and she walked several feet away till she was out of their light. She stood in the middle of the old road and glassed the town while the chilly wind tousled her hair. She lowered the binoculars using her own sight before glassing the town again. Ekalaka looked quiet and normal enough but the chill shivering up her back told her otherwise.

Alex was thankful the drive to be over, but turning her head to look out the windshield told her they were outside the town, but not necessarily fully there. Glancing towards where Von had exited, she realized all too well that she was scoping out the place before officially driving in there without a mind set of what it looked like.

Smart. Alex was going to have to take a page out of Von's book about entering a town that had a hunt in it.

When headlights beamed past her head and into her peripheral, she knew that Dean had pulled over behind them. The damn lights were bugging the shit out of her and if they didn't start moving soon she'd get out of the car and move it herself. With or without Dean's consent.

The moment he felt the Impala brake and pull to the side, the sound of off the asphalt rocks underneath the tires coming to his attention as well as the car door squeaking open and slamming shut metal on metal. Sam opened his eyes, coming out of his slumber as he looked out into the dark where Von and Dean were standing near the Nova. Any indication that they had not yet breached the town limit was the fact that the Impala was still running and there were no buildings around them quite yet. Just country.

Thinking it best to just stay in the car, he waited and observed.

Von checked her watch then shifted her weight onto one leg, one arm slack with the other holding the binoculars mid chest. She could hear boots crunching against the gravel towards her but she didn't bother to turn, already knowing who it was.

"What is it?" Dean asked stopping astride her and watching out over the dark, she handed him the binoculars and he held them to his eyes to see for himself.

"Just a feeling," she explained simply and Dean nodded while he glanced at the town.

"Seems quiet enough," Dean said doubtfully, handing her back her binoculars and squinting into the cold wind.

"They always do," Von pointed out.

"Yeah," Dean nodded and turned back to check on Sam to see that he was awake. "Looks like sleeping beauty is up," he grinned and Von turned around to see Sam watching them from his seat in the Impala.

"We should probably head in and set up base camp," Von suggested and the two moved back to their respective vehicles.

When Von had entered the vehicle and started back down the road and into the town it was perfect timing. Alex was about ready to make a break for the Impala to turn off the headlights and when they got inside the town called Ekalaka...population 436.

"I'm going to die here..." Alex muttered under her breath at the sight of the number and buildings.

Pulling up to the Guest House Motel, she screwed up her face like a child would when they were sad and didn't want to go into a certain place. She climbed out of the Nova and headed to the trunk, removing her duffel bags with slumped shoulders.

"Wanna bet they have an outhouse and no cable TV."

The female spotted Sam smiling at her as he stepped up and wrapped her in a friendly side hug.

"Oh come on Alex. Have you always been this negative?" he asked.

"You have no idea Sam," she replied, her eyes sarcastic but holding a sense of seriousness within the blue depths.

Releasing her and stepping up to where Von and Sorcha was, they walked together into the main office, leaving Dean and Alex out in the parking lot. He even caught the almost same expression on his brother's face, just a bit more defined.

"Think they'll be bitching the whole stay?" he nudged Von before asking for two rooms, only finding that there was one available.

At the mention of them all having to share a small room as a foursome made him look at her and nod, his smile dimming down to a line and a slight frown.

"Alex will for sure," Von stepped through the door. "Dean will get it out then be fine, unless another upset happens," she shrugged a small smile on her face.

She had been in worse places so she couldn't complain and Sam didn't seem to let it be getting to him either. A frown settled on her face when they found out only one room was available. They were all friends true enough but it was going to be awkward having the four of them in one small room. Von had a feeling she would be outside a lot if things started feeling too cramped. The last thing she needed was to have a panic attack due to her claustrophobia.

There wasn't much that could be done so she nodded back at him and he booked the room. She'd sleep on the couch, that is, if there was one. Rooms like that came with the barest of necessities. Two beds, bathroom, no kitchen.

888

"Wow, this place is fucking craptastic." Dean leaned against the side of the Impala, keeping Sam and Von in his peripheral. His lips bobbed together repeatedly like a bored horse. His eyes tracked to Alex who had a pout on her face a mile wide. She looked kinda cute with her lips like that. If he didn't know the kind of bitch she was, he would have banged her right in the parking lot.

Alex had grown into quite a beauty and Dean couldn't help but allow her to distract him in every thought process. He cleared his throat and looked upwards to the September sky, surprisingly clear, the moon hadn't risen yet and the scattered street lamps gave off hardly enough light to see by. Dean wasn't comfortable with attempting to strike up a conversation with Alex. With the look on her face, even if he had tried to be a decent, sincere person around her for once she'd likely go praying mantis on him and bite his head off.

Feeling like she was being watched, Alex glanced at Dean leaning against the car, his mouth opening and closing. "You look like a fish," she stated as she walked up to him and mimicked him.

_Always find a way to get on people's list of who is bitch and who isn't._

That stopped her. Sighing, her pout returned, eyes scanning the big wide street and old buildings. There wasn't anyone outside, and two buildings down was Old Stand Bar & Grill. Funny, she could've sworn there was another bar just a little further down the street upon entering.

_God, Dean looks actually suitable in appearance._

Alex's eyes widened in that moment as her head snapped to the hunter and then shied towards the Guest House Motel, waiting eagerly for Von and Sam to come out and give them their room assignments. She wished that her other half hadn't spoken in her thoughts, she wanted to smack her till Kingdom come for saying it.

A silent plead for her to not be alone around Dean was high, very high. She might just bite his head off if she felt his eyes on her again.

_Why exactly do I want to be nice to her again? _He watched her mimic him, it looked nothing like what he had been doing with his mouth.

That was when he started to imagine all the things that Alex could do with her mouth despite her gross and theatrical debut as a fish. Then her pout returned and he could feel for damn sure that she was looking at him, and by looking he meant potentially checking him out.

_Alex, you naughty girl you, are you having impure thoughts?_

888

"Let's go inform Dean and Alex," Sam said keys in the palm of his hand as they exited into the parking lot, seeing a sign of relief in the two hunters as they approached. Sam hated to think that relief was going to be short lived.

"Okay so we got some good news and some bad news. Good news...they have a bathroom and cable. Bad news...," he paused, inhaling big time as he rushed the last sentence. "They only had one room and so we all have to share."

Just as he opened his mouth to make a comment Sam and Von returned and he could tell that he wasn't going to like what was about to come out of his siblings mouth. 'C'mon, don't say they have no rooms, who in their right mind would wanna stay in this bumpkin shit hole anyway?' No it was worse than that; there was only one room, which meant he had escaped one Hell to be put in another.  
_  
For crying out...fuck._

Sam clapped his hands together and headed for the Impala's trunk to gather his own belongings, trying to avoid the murder contained blue eyes of Alex as well as...he couldn't pin point Dean's expression in his eyes but he knew it wasn't a good one.

Quickly, he moved past them and inside, already going to the door and opening it, knowing that if they were going to outburst it would have to be in a vicinity than outside in the open where neighbors could watch. Small towns were always gratuitous with digging their noses into other people's business.

Bitterness was etched into his features as Dean grabbed his gear and hauled it inside behind Von. Each one of them set their belongings down somewhere in the room.

It didn't take long for everyone to enter the room after Sam had spoken and once that door was shut, he winced at the sound of a bag dropping and the bathroom door slamming after. Swiveling around to find out who was left with him in the small room, he found that it was Alex who had escaped into the closed tiled space.

When Dean heard the bathroom door slamming closed a grim smile twitched at his lips, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Then again if all Alex did was bitch on this trip he had a roll of duct tape just itching to be used.


	10. Chapter 10

Von could feel the tension in her back. Knots of muscles spasming from stress. She looked up at Sam and sighed, this little adventure was going to be interesting. Far more than Von would like it to be.

"At least she's not bellowing at the top of her lungs...yet," Von muttered under her breath. She took the time to really look at the room and sighed again. She was right. Two beds, bathroom, no kitchen and no couch.

Sorcha went about sniffing the room; it was her habit to check out the perimeter in case there was anything suspicious. A small frown made its way onto Von's face, there were only two beds.

Alex would claim one for sure, and Von would suspect that the boys would let her take the other. She didn't want to impose and thought out of the three of them, Alex having taken one of the beds, that Dean should get the other. After all he was now back from Hell and was still looking worse for wear. He'd deny it up and down but Von knew he would eventually take the bed knowing that she was right.

_I get the floor then I guess, or I go back out and sleep in the Nova_, she looked back towards the door in thought, licking at her lips as she did so.

Von stepped over to the bathroom door and spoke through it. "Alex, you better get out here and take a bed otherwise you'll be taking a truck nap, or the floor."

Sam nearly chuckled when the door flung open; Alex stalking into the room so fast it was as if the place was on fire as she took the bed closest to the bathroom...the left one. Sam knew that Dean was going to have a fit with her...maybe...possibly...Dean always got the left bed...always.

While in the bathroom, Alex had enough time to partially defuse, but at the same time it wasn't enough minutes or seconds to cool off. Water from the faucet was sickeningly brown when it escaped into the sink, so she wasn't going to splash that into her face. In her attempts to remove the unruly curled monstrosity, she took a ponytail holder from her wrists and brought the strands up into a messy ponytail that was a mix of a wild bun.

Undoing her shoes were she sat on the bed she had chosen, she placed them neatly to the side, close to going under the mattress, before she stood and grabbed her duffel where she dropped it and moved back.

She was currently refraining from biting off Sam's head, but she liked him too much, he was like a puppy and she couldn't do that to a puppy...no matter her dislike of dogs, puppies had a certain innocence to them that made her unable to resist them.

Silently, Sam counted off in his head the seconds as he watched Alex move, silence in the room, and when his eyes flicked to Dean he knew that the clock was ticking down for two. It was just a race to see who burst first.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

Alex didn't know that Dean always took the bed closest to the door; even Von had found that out. It was in Dean's protective DNA. So yeah, he might have been a little miffed when Alex took the exact same bed he has his eyes set on. He hadn't even gotten around to thinking about how there were only two beds and four people and no other furniture to sleep on. There was a table but that would be decidedly uncomfortable.

"Alex," Dean said over brightly. "You mind taking the other bed; it's kind of a habit of mine to take the one closest to the door."

When Alex showed no signs of moving Dean stepped forward to forcibly remove her from 'his' bed. That was when Von stepped in. Her head was still pounding and while one hand went out to placate Dean, the other unconsciously went to her head where the heel of her palm pressed into her temple.

"Enough," she said calmly though there was irritation laced in the simple word, "everyone's a little road worn right now, and it's not going to help matters if we start going at each other, we have a job to do." She squinted and her jaw clenched, she swallowed hard and continued, "Alex, for the sake of everyone's sanity could you please move to the other bed?"

Von turned her head back to the brunette, sending her a meaningful glance. "Otherwise I'm torching both the beds, and we can all sleep on the floor, or in the cars," she threatened.

Dean was staring hard at Von when his features softened. "You okay dude?" he stepped towards her, worry furrowing his brow. She wasn't looking too hot right now, that wasn't to say she wasn't looking hot, but her cheeks were flushed and he could see the pain she was hiding in her eyes.

Before...Hell, he probably would have missed it, but now he was too good at picking up the emotion, after all he had caused many souls to feel it.

"Jus' a headache," she smiled weakly. "Think I need some fresh air, please don't try and kill each other when I'm gone." Her hand went up to Dean to pat him on the shoulder reassuringly and she smiled quickly at Sam before she exited the room with Sorcha behind her.

She made a hard left and kept on walking to the end of the street. Lifting her hands in front of her face to confirm what she had felt them doing. They were shaking pretty bad. Von was on the verge of popping open like a shaken up champagne bottle. She didn't know why, because nothing like this had happened to her before. The headache and now the shakes. She made another left down the street and nearly jumped out of her skin when a street lamp over head exploded.

That put her on her guard and she scanned the area, stepping around the hot glowing glass. Panic accompanied by its friend dread made themselves at home when Von realized she had exploded the lamp.

_Perfect. Add that to my skills. Light exploder. I'm such a freak._

Von was still edgy but the tension had eased a little which brought her to the conclusion that it had been a build up of energy. From what she had no idea, normally when she was stressed beyond thin or angrier than Hell itself something would happen. Or whenever she woke from one of her nightmares.

_Shit._

Now she was stuck with three hunters. Two of whom knew she was a witch, but none of them knew about the other crap and how would she be able to explain lamps or any other number of loose objects being thrown across the room in the early hour when she woke, or all the pillowcases stained with blood from her nosebleeds?

Von had to admit though; the nosebleeds were coming less frequently, as if she were becoming adjusted to her little telekinetic outbursts. She had heard that Sam was psychic, maybe; just maybe, she would be able to talk to him about it.

"I don't have _enoug_h stress in my life," Von muttered sarcastically, kicking a stone out of her way. The rock took on a life of its own and flew into the windshield of a farmer's truck parked outside a bar. Von stopped and stared at the damage she had inflicted on the vehicle.

_Hurling rocks. Nice. Awesome. What next, having the strength of ten men?_

Von's head dropped to the pavement and she hurried past the bar before anyone stepped outside and noticed the damage.

888

Dean watched Von leave, and he knew that she needed some time to herself. Normally he would give her the required hour but seeing as the town wasn't exactly safe, he and Sam would search for her sooner than that.

"She has half an hour," Dean said to Sam and his brother nodded, knowing that he would be able to find Von because as Dean had said many years ago it was like Sam had a build in radar for the red head.

Though she didn't get a word in when Von had asked her oh so politely, she finally managed to after she had left and Dean had spoken about giving the red head a half an hour.

"While she does that, you can take the other Dean. I am not moving. It is a coincidence that I also take the left bed closest to the bathroom door out of habit. I don't like people sneaking up on me. Besides-," she began stopping when Sam stepped in between her and Dean, effectively cutting off the conversation.

"If both of you wont give up the damn bed then I suggest you two share, considering you both take the same one out of spite. I'll share with Von, but I swear if you two fight over something this stupid again the whole time we are here, I am going to make sure you both sleep in the bathroom. One on tile, one in tub. Got it?" Sam asked, sighing as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair before moving to the door after seeing them nod in understanding, though he didn't miss the glare sent his way as well as at Dean by Alex.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he opened the door.

"Out to find Von. Yeah I know Dean said a half an hour, but she'll need to be found before then. Whatever is going on in this town, I don't want her, you, or Dean or me out there alone. Best in numbers. If I'm not back in thirty or don't call...come loaded."

The tall hunter exited the room, heading down the hallway and passing out the front into the open air. Now where would Von have gone? Looking right and left, Sam squinted, breathing in the air and turning left without thinking.

888

Avoiding eye contact with the one she was left in the room with, she didn't want to speak with him. First off...it was Dean. Second...it was Dean. And Third...it was...

"Fucking Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed when she looked in front of her and found him standing over her. "Make a sound when you move!"

Laying down, her legs still bent over the side as she stared up at the ceiling, eyes closing as she tried to regain her breathing. Up, down...out, in...simple. Cracking her lids open she tilted her head to the side, her body angling in a curve to the left as she stared at Dean.

"Will you stop staring at me? I can feel your eyes on me and it is unnerving." 

Von was a big girl now and Dean knew she could handle herself. He didn't argue the point though when Sam wanted to look for her immediately. Sammy always a thing for Red, even after all this time he could see that didn't seem to have changed.

Dean wasn't keen on sleeping anywhere but the bed, so if he had to play nice with Alex he would. He would of course make her as uncomfortable as he could in the process. For starters he spooked her pretty damn good by looming over her when she was spaced out. And for the second act he stared at her, mapping out every slope and curve with an appreciative expression on his face similar to an architect or an artist admiring a masterpiece. His grin widened when she snapped at him.

_Unnerved? That's my intent sugar._

Dead into his green orbs she stared, shuddering mentally at the memory of what she had seen at Bobby's in the upstairs hallway.

_Do you really need the bed Alex? I mean you don't even sleep. You say you are going to, but you can't. Stop being a bitch and give him the bed already._

No. She wouldn't. She didn't know why, but she always hoped that she could fall asleep again. It had been a month or so since she had...she'd lost track of the nights lost. Not wanting to return to memories and flashes of what it was like down in Hell when she had been years ago. Another reason why she didn't want to give up what she claimed was because she was a fighter and she'd fight for what she wanted. For it was like calling shotgun when riding in a car, she called it so she got it, and if someone tried to take it, she wasn't a good camper about it either. Kick the back of the seat to make them regret it or simply be stubborn and not move, force them into the back.

This was a bed though, not a car. This was also Dean and her, and not two kids going to the grocery store with their mom and wanting to ride front. Why she still had a vendetta against the man, she sort of knew, but part of it was that she was scared being around him again. He looked different and now that she was grown up and her feelings were more developed...he attracted...no...correction, appealed to her feminine character.

_Oh come on, you love it._

Again she spaced out and Dean was beginning to wonder if this had become a common occurrence with the brunette. He was sure he caught the light of something familiar in her eyes and he didn't like it. Shrugging it off with all his will he cleared his throat, "Move over, Sam says we gotta play nice and share, so quite hogging the whole damn mattress."

A mental shove shot out at the demon in her head and smirked when she felt it glare at her unseeingly. Finally she realized that Dean had spoken to her and she wasn't listening, she was too engulfed in her thoughts and own world.

"What?" she asked, confusion marring her face, a hint that she didn't catch anything and needed him to repeat.

Alex didn't so much as sniff in response and Dean glared down at her thinking that she was blatantly ignoring him. Which definitely was something that she would do, because she had done it before, thinking that if she ignored Dean that he would either disappear one way or another. He never did though, and she never learned.

"I said move over or I'm going to sit on your face," a mischievous light flashed in his hazel-green eyes and he leaned over her slowly like he did with a girl he was about to make love to. "Unless you want me to," a smirk hitched up at the corner of his mouth.

Alex's brow furrowed when he spoke about sitting on her face. What the hell was he trying to get at threatening her? Did he learn nothing from meeting her again? When he started to lean over her though, hovered over, hands on either side of her head that he had used to leverage his body above her eyes widened.

"Get away from me," she said, her hands going to his chest and pushing upwards, finding resistance and not much help to gain some inches. "Dean. Stop."

When he continued to smirk she landed a closed fist to his chest, not light but not hard either. "God! You are such a conniving perverted asshole!" She finally scooted up on her back, further up the bed to get away from him, needing space, he was too close. Too close to her.

Dean chuckled while he stood and rubbed his chest, it had hurt but not nearly enough for him to cause a fuss over it.

"Thank you, I try," he winked at her and landed on the other side of the bed, back against the headboard and legs crossed at the ankles. He could feel the warmth she had left behind and smiled inwardly like a wicked little letch. He was really doing it to bug the crap out of her, and guess what? It was working like a charm.

"Von's right, you're still as fiery as ever," Dean commented smugly and grabbed the remote on the small nightstand, glad that this particularly 'splendid' shit hole actually had cable.

He had been in worse places...before Hell. The walls were washed out brown and the carpet had so many stains on it, it looked like a kaleidoscope had taken a leak all over the floor. And to top it off the bed sheets were a soppy yellow color that resembled dandelions that had been mashed into a sticky paste and left to fester in some dark dank stink hole where not even rats will defecate.

There was a thin line of interference right smack in the middle of the screen and the bottom part of the image liked to skip but it was good enough for Dean, anything to keep his mind off the fact that Alex was still sitting next to him.

"And you're still full of yourself I see," Alex smiled sweetly at him.

He was trying to make her suffer, she could tell, and that made her mad. If he was going to do it to her, when why couldn't she push back?

"I wish this bed wasn't so fucking small. They call these Queen sized? Then again, maybe it's just the fact that I am sharing it with an ass."

Snatching the remote from the hunter she grinned, pointing it at the screen and channel surfing, never really deciding on anything specific until one familiar show popped up. George Lopez.

888

Von's next unexpected and unexpecting victim was a mailbox. She hadn't even seen it with her head downcast at her feet, watching them walk along the pavement. Her head jerked up when she heard the sound of metal hitting pavement and then she saw what she had done. It was like she had some sort of aura or energy around her that was making things capsize or destroyed in one way or another. Her eyes met Sorcha's head as the dog faithfully followed along side her. Her friend wasn't affected. But of course she wasn't. Von had provided her with more protection then she had provided herself. Nothing magick or demonic could touch the dog, Von had made sure of it.

Sorcha meant everything to her and if anything happened to her Von wouldn't be able to hold onto the cliff she was gazing over. Von let out a huff of air and Sorcha looked up at her expecting her to say something but all she got was Von's reassuring smile.

The pair headed further away from the motel, Von ignoring the September chill nipping her nose and she stuffed her hands in her black canvas jacket pockets. She was only watching where she was going about three feet ahead of her, that didn't mean she had her guard down though. Having sensed something she peeked behind her as she slowed her pace, waiting a beat and seeing nothing continued to walk.

Her eyes tracked over to a small and decrepit playground, well more like a pit of sand and a swing set with a half rusted out slide. She crossed the street, her boots scuffing in the old sand and stopping when she sat down on the weathered wooden seat, the chains creaking slightly from the weight and movement.

Von's headache had eased away but she wasn't in any hurry to head back. She was aware of the danger, but she could handle herself, better than the other three knew.

"How am I gonna do this?" she breathed into the cool air and watched her dog, watching her. A small smile ghosted across Von's lips and she bowed her head to stare at her boots in thought.

888

He had been walking for a bit, taking slow leisurely strides, but of course when one is 6'4 slow and leisurely didn't work word-wise. Broken glass from the streetlight came to his attention on the sidewalk and he gave a look of confusion, even more so when he saw the hole in some farmer's truck window.

"What the hell?" he breathed.

Finally that was when he had heard the sound of squealing rusty chains, back and forth, a moment of weight evident that there was something on and controlling the audible noise. Coming a little more ways down the side he found what was causing it. Von swinging on the old playground with Sorcha obediently in front of her, watching, concerned...all signs of a loving friend or sibling.

Sam stepped over to her and slowly took the other swing, remaining silent and not speaking as he stared out and around at the night enveloping the small town. He would speak only if Von wanted to talk, she knew she wanted silence at that point, and he couldn't blame her. Then again, he'd had a lot of silence in the past four months than thought wanted. So he slightly rocked back and forth, waiting patiently as well as keeping eye out for anything strange that could happen or be lurking the streets.


	11. Chapter 11

Von lifted her head slightly, peering out from beneath her side bangs from the corner of her eye. She smiled and blushed, shaking her head. It never failed. There was Sam, having found her again. She wasn't sure it counted though since she wasn't actually hiding per say as opposed to simply taking a moment to herself out in the open.

She quietly pondered how much he had changed. A part of him still felt the same, that short little soft spoken boy who would tag along with her to the small lake out back at Bobby's and skip stones across the clear water. Von liked how they never had to say much to each other, how they could simply be there and that was enough. Enough for her, she hoped Sam felt the same. After all if he didn't why would he bother trying to find her or stick around?

She wondered if he wondered how much she had changed and if he could see it in the way she talked, the way she walked. Wondered if he had looked into her eyes when she hadn't noticed and seen things there that she tried so well to hide.

Von could see that Sorcha was still somewhat uncertain of him, and Von could almost feel it too. But it was Sam, whatever happened to him she would not turn her back. Von closed her eyes and smiled at little snippets of memories that were dear to her while swaying slowly back and forth on the swing. Nothing had ever been easy for her, she looked twenty seven but she felt so much older, wiser for all her experiences.

The slow momentum of the swing died down and Von lifted her head again to look at Sam lost in his own thoughts. She was too scared and shy to admit it, but she had had a crush on him all those years ago. It was for so much more than being cute though, he was compassionate when everyone else laughed or kicked her into the dirt, he was there and not eager to push or shove her one way or another. He allowed her to be the way she was and no one else.

People in her experience never did that. There was always some expectation to reach a certain level or behave in a certain way. To meet their standards and conduct your life accordingly. No one understood her, and she received abuse for it her whole life, both mental and physical.

If she were assessed by a psychologist she would be locked up permanently, it was a wonder she was capable of functioning like a normal human being. She was a damaged china doll, weathered none too gently by the adversities she has and continues to face.

Von sighed and leaned back while gripping the chain on either side of her. She started to open her mouth to say something, pausing then opening it again.

_Thank you Sam._

"So you left Thing One and Thing Two in the motel room together?' she joked, straightening her legs and bending them while she sat staring ahead of her into the night. She really hoped that they hadn't turned the place into a bonfire, but she doubted they had really listened to her advice.

He chuckled. "Thing One and Thing Two...never really thought of them that way. Good nicknames. I would've suggested Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum."

Releasing a sight he silently thought the words, 'you're welcome', hearing her thanks in her joke was plainly clear. He wondered if he could always read her like this sometimes. Tell what was really being said behind certain things she let loose, meaning it to remain hidden, but somehow he could pick up on it. Dean was right, it was like he had some kind of Von radar.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, his face in remembrance as he met Von's eyes from his sudden outburst. "Things may be a bit complicated back at the motel for the rest of the stay. Alex was being stubborn and wouldn't let Dean have the bed because they apparently like the same bedroom standing of sleeping accommodations, so I finally said they had to share. You and are sharing. No way are you getting the floor. Besides bed is big enough for two. But if they don't behave they are sleeping in the bathroom."

Sam studied her face as he let the news sink into her skull. From the looks of how he had known Von in the past and the slight change of her personality now, he couldn't tell which road to take on how she was going to react. So he tried to prepare himself for the outcome.

Von nearly fell out of her swing when Sam informed her that they would be sharing a bed. They were friends they could do that right? Friends shared beds all the time. Von figured she had some archaic morals since she thought the sleeping arrangements would be more than awkward. Sam didn't appear to be bothered by it though.

The lives they led they had to do what they had to and what they could to get by, so if that meant that they would have to partner up and share the two beds then Von would have to suck it up. Sam would insist and use the puppy eyes and Dean would talk about getting rope to tie her to the bed to make sure she didn't 'accidently' make it to the floor during the night.

Von wasn't sure what Alex would do in that circumstance but wouldn't have put it past her to join the brothers and insist that she suck it up like a big girl and take the damn bed.

"But, Sam..." she trailed off, not really sure what she was going to say.

No, he didn't have to offer to share with her; she'd be fine on the floor or in her car. But that would leave Sam alone with them and she couldn't put him through that. It would be impossible to get either one of them to sleep somewhere else. Even if a naked chick was dangled in front of Dean he was stubborn enough when it came to something he wanted that he would stick with it even for all the sexy naked women in the world.

Von sighed, her head bowed while she picked at a hang nail on her thumb. "Okay," she nodded more to herself than anyone else.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like its okay," Sam said, stopping in his motions of swaying back and forth on the swing. Reaching out and taking her hand he pulled it away from her other one. "Stop picking at it. It's not good to do that."

A small swallow and the briefest flicker of his eyes down to where their hands were clasped together, he realized he was without thinking about it, rubbing his thumb gently over the top of her skin. Something that he used to do with Jessica whenever something was bothering her, to comfort her. Von wasn't Jessica...but it just seemed to feel right in a sense that didn't fully register in his brain.

_Still the same shy Von...but with an underlying edge that never appeared to be there in the past,_ he thought with a smile tugging at his lips.

Von was glad for the dark because when Sam took her hand and chastised her on her habits she could feel a light blush flushing her cheeks from the touch. The gesture was unexpected, and she could feel the thoughtful sadness coming from him with the contact. He had lost someone dear to him in the past and he was visiting those memories.

"No, it's okay, really." She put on her best reassuring smile even though she was still nervous about it and she couldn't think as to why.

Was it because of that crush she had so long ago? Or was it because she was used to being alone, then suddenly being paired with someone to share a bed with made her uncertain? She wasn't worried about Sam feeling her up while she slept, and Dean would tease her incessantly about it but he would never touch her. Well...he might try.

She could sense Sam's soft smile in the dark and one of her own alighted on her lips. It faltered suddenly when her mind remembered what Dean had said. She looked at Sam carefully, trying to hide the tingle of fear in her eyes, fearing for the worst, and hoping that Dean was wrong. "How did you do it?" her voice came out a little more strained then she intended and she swallowed the dryness in her mouth.

_Did you do it Sam, get your brother out? How did you do it? What did it cost? Please tell me you didn't. Whatever you did, no good will come of it._

"How did I do it?" he asked confused, the confusion lasting for a short while when he noticed in her eyes what she meant. "I didn't do anything. I mean...I tried to for months, everything, even bargaining at the crossroads...nothing worked. If you were wondering if it was me that brought Dean back, it's not. Otherwise, why the hell would I have tried to kill him back at the motel?"

Truth was, he wanted to know just as bad as Von. Who had done it? Who brought Dean back topside and out from the pit without him dying in turn? How was it done? Why did someone do it? What was their motive? He wanted to know. Hell, he could imagine Dean did as well, more so than himself, but it was still a question hanging on everyone's mind that knew what had happened to Dean and knew that he was alive again.

"I have no idea who did it...but I have to find out. I need to find them. I need to know."

Von nodded hating that she sounded like she was accusing him. She knew he only had the best of intentions, but sometimes paving the road with them led to a very unpleasant place. "We'll figure it out Sam; between all of us we'll find an answer."

Von's vision went out of focus then and a shrill jolt of pain lanced through her skull. Her eyes scrunched shut and her hand went to her head, fingers pressing into her temple while a noise signaling she was experiencing discomfort came from her throat. Sorcha was on alert and at her side, watching her intently.

As soon as he saw this happen to Von he caught her after she made the subtle sound and fell off the swing forwards. Soothing her hair back, skin against skin he winced, neck straining as he somehow rode whatever wave Von was on. Pain in skull, his body bending inwards, covering hers as he tried to maintain his breathing.

_What the hell is going on? It's like those visions all over again._

Von's vision blinked out completely to be over run by images like she was having an out of body experience. Buildings flickered and loomed around her, drawing close to one in particular, a two storey white washed house that looked grey in the darkness. A woman was pressing a half dressed man up against the front door passionately, the sounds of the moment muffled as lips smacked and tongues fought to see who could drink in each others saliva faster.

The woman's long blond hair tumbled down her shoulders, hiding her face as her head bowed down to suckle at the man's neck. Then everything went south. The man stiffened, panic and pain marring his face. And yet lust as stubborn as ever lingered in his eyes. Fresh blood gushed down his chest and flowed from his open mouth as distinct crunching slurping noises were heard emanating from the woman.

The man was dragged down the stairs, squirming in her grasp but still clutching onto her like he needed her. The vision flickered and skipped like old film then blood splattered against Von's sight.

Von lay there gasping for air, not realizing she was in Sam's arms until she managed to orient herself. Her hand went to her head to push away the lingering headache, her face scrunching up in discomfort. Slowly Von sat up, arms dangling between her legs, stubbornly trying to sit up on her own so she didn't have to rely on Sam.

A scream pierced the air and Von's head shot up startled; she was up in less than a beat, disorientation forgotten. "Go," she commanded Sorcha and the black dog was off in a shot heading towards the scream with Von running close behind, hunter instincts kicking in.

888

Dean made an effort to make it appear like he dragged his sight away from the T.V. to look at Alex. He didn't match her eye to eye though, no, instead his gaze dropped under his thick eyelashes to stare at her seated backside.

"Don't tell me you have a big ass complex," he tutted shaking his head.

Alex was the wrecking ball to his good humor however when she snatched the remote away from him. And of all things changed it to George Lopez.

"Oh hell no," Dean shook his head and pinned Alex with a thunderous glare, his voice coming out overly smooth and calm. "Give me the remote, or at least change the channel to something half decent, otherwise you're not leaving me with a lot of choices," he let the threat hang open, letting Alex fill in the gaps with her fertile little mind.

"I would say the same thing," she paused, her other hand reaching in the back of her waistband and pulling out the Micro-Uzi, undoing the safety and grinning at him wider like the cat she was. "Unless you want a bunch more holes than the two you have then I suggest you suck it up. I like George Lopez. It's either this or Animal Planet, and I don't...do...animals."

Returning her attention to the television, she continued to watch her show. "Besides, I'm not the one with the big ass. Too many hamburgers there Hamburglar?"

Ignoring her comment about his ass, Dean's only concern was the fact the bitch had brought out her gun. It was more than a little extreme and if she thought he was going to back down then she had hit her head one too many times while practicing her cheerleader routines.

"You know, normally I don't hit girls, but I'm willing to make an exception for you," a darkness settled on his features as he spoke but lifted again as he continued, "I'd also suggest putting that strap on dick you call a gun away before the kiddies get back."

Alex looked about ready to fire bullets from her mouth and Dean took the opportunity to thieve the remote back from her, a shit eating grin lighting up his face. He made certain to hold it out of her reach from then on.

Mouth agape, eyes wide, anger and shock on her face as she stared at Dean at what he had just said as well as after he had taken the remote from her. It was as if she was a zombie and didn't know what to do, except pulverize of course. Dean had called her gun...her Micro-Uzi sub machine gun...a strap on dick...her favorite weapon.

"Strap on-" she broke off, scoffing, the gun clicking back on safety as she placed it on the nightstand. "DICK!" One movement, she wasn't going for the electronic device, no she was going for the hunter in general as she pounced on him. Nothing like a bitch and her arsenal scorned.

Dean had been right to call her bluff. She would have never used the gun on him, but that didn't mean he was going to be any nicer about pointing it out. The fact she had waved it around like a magic wand pissed him off royally. He was somewhat expecting her to do what she did next, knowing she wouldn't take his bull shit lying down. She jumped on him but the bulk of his weight kept him from falling off the bed.

He smiled boyishly up at her, his mischievous hazel-green eyes looking deep within her blue. He bit his lower lip and chuckled, "Alex if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so."

Groaning in frustration, her body straddled him from her pouncing him as her hands went to her face while the noise came from her mouth.

"I don't know Dean," she said, dropping her hands down onto his chest, she leaned in forwards seductively though she was agitated as Hell with his attitude. "Do you like it when a girl's on top? The way she has a sense of control over pace, circling hip motion."

As if to make her point clear, her hand snuck down between them and she gripped his front part of his pants roughly, her face growing dark and pissed off.

"Looks like I found the real strap on dick," she finished, climbing off of him, taking the remote and walking towards the trash can, throwing it away as well as turning off the television.

Staring at him with a satisfied smirk, undoing her unruly hair to allow it to fall over her shoulders. What was the tally on the scoreboard?

Dean turned over on his side, his hand protectively between his legs and his eyes closed to wish the pain away. "Ugh, feels pretty damn attached to me," he groaned and was already plotting his revenge on Alex when he heard a scream coming from outside.

Alex was at her gun on the nightstand in seconds, boots sliding on and her Bowie from her ankle sheath in her hand as she stared at Dean, watching him recover as quickly as he could with what she did to him. 

Dean had rolled off the bed, doing well with managing the pain as he ducked to retrieve his colt 1911 from his duffle. He grabbed his jacket next and both he and Alex walked briskly out doors.

He too had his own weapon of choice in his grasp and together they moved out into the hallway and out the front door, concealing their toys as they went as to not catch the attention of visitors or staff members roaming around. Dean scanned the area carefully; down at the end of the street he saw a large black dog that in Dean's mind looked about the size of a damn calf galloping down the street and not even a second after Von following it.

"C'mon," Dean broke into a dead run following Von's trail down the street.


	12. Chapter 12

The hunter had gone through all those images, the sight of that man and what the woman was doing to him made him want to be sick. When it all stopped and Von was okay, nothing was invading his head, he stared at her confused. She had been like him...that was when the scream came and he soon was on her heels, following, meeting up with a running Dean and Alex.

By the time they stopped, they were in front of the house that Sam had seen in his head...well in Von's head...he wasn't sure how to put it at this point. He'd talk about it later with her.

"Dean and I will take the back of the house, Alex...you and Von take front," Sam ordered, pulling out his Glock from his waistband and undoing the safety, following his brother to the side of the place and out of sight in the darkness.

"Separating the ladies from the men," Alex mumbled under her breath, trying to lighten the mood to either both of them or mainly to self.

"Does it really matter?" Von muttered, shaking her head slightly at Alex's attempt at humor.

She signaled to Sorcha and the dog stalked forward silently, ears cemented against its head. Most would think Von was a moron for not packing any heat, and though she knew how to use a gun rather effectively, she didn't need one. She had other _assets_ that allowed her to do her job just fine.

Unsheathing her knife from the back of her jeans she crept forward. The rank stench of fresh meat came to her senses and she looked around carefully. They had been in front of the house; there wasn't much for a yard so where the hell could the bitch have gone?

Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

Her eyes tracked up, followed by the rest of her head. Sorcha growled low in her throat and leapt back when the body of the dead man fell from the lone poplar tree standing in the yard. "Gotcha," Von glared up into the tree and the blond woman leapt down, hissing at them with razor sharp canines bared.

It looked like she had a brand on her chest but Von ignored the little detail at the moment as she lunged at the monster, knife angled down towards her chest. Faster than Von had anticipated the blond dodged out of the way, but instead of meeting the attack with one of her own she fled down the street. Sorcha barked and the witch and the hound gave chase following the blond down a small alley way.

Von raced down the alley, right on the heels of the blond and was somewhat glad when she couldn't hear the other three immediately behind her. Because what she was about to do next would have royally freaked all of them out.

"Back," Von commanded Sorcha and the dog slowed her pace to follow alongside Von. The red head's hand flicked out and the blonde's feet were taken out from under her, the force sending her flying into a dumpster. Von closed the distance, reaching down and picking up the blonde by the throat, choking her in the process.

Just Von's luck when she was about to do away with the blonde creature something struck her from behind. Her grip loosened and she heard Sorcha snarling and the cry of her assailant, knowing that Sorcha had got a hit in. She spun around to find a brunette cradling her bleeding arm and before Von could do much else the two launched them at her.

She grunted and they both flew backwards striking the wall like boneless dolls. When they dropped they both screamed and disappeared down the alley. Von got to her feet but she already knew she lost them.

"Damn it," she cursed, wincing and placing her hand to the back of her head where she had hit it. The hand came away clean and she sighed with relief, she wasn't in the mood for a head wound.

888

Out of habit Dean took point first knowing that Sam had his back. The elder had his gun out front, pointed down and ready to draw up at a moments notice. He felt comforted with the cool metal against his skin. They fell into the standard pattern of leading and falling back once they had rounded the corner. Nothing came out to play. Dean looked back at his brother, ears perking up when he heard a dog bark.

888

The female hunter snapped her head in the direction that Von and Sorcha had gone, chasing after the blond thing that had dropped its dinner on the ground. It took that one distraction to allow the other accomplice to pounce down on her and knock her to the ground, smirking as she studied Alex before running off into the night.

"Fucking bitch," Alex growled, glad to find there wasn't any scrapes or anything on her, just a pain in her side from the impact of body on asphalt.

More than one. What the hell was going on in this town? Standing up, she found herself being helped by hands and turning her head she met Sam's face. They had heard Sorcha...it didn't have to be spoken to know...just a hunch.

"They headed after the other one," she explained.

"Other one?" Sam asked, puzzled as he glanced at his brother, a hint of confusion and worry taking over. "There is more than just one?"

"Apparently."

One shared expression between the three of them and they headed in the direction of where Von had gone with Sorcha after the blond female. Good things for small towns, they could never get far, another thing, they could disappear just as fast.

"There was more than one, so what some sort of nest of bloodsucking sex bitches?" Dean raced along with the others and quick enough they found Von staggering to her feet, leaning on the back of a stucco wall for support. "Von!" Dean hollered and upped his pace, making her lean into him for support. "How's your head?" he tilted his head to look into her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None," Von tried for a smile though she sounded annoyed. "I'm fine, there was more than one," she explained, trying to push Dean off of her so she could stand on her own.

"Yeah, we know," Dean stubbornly held her arm and Von relented, leaning back into him for the time being.

"If they're Succubi, it's possible there might be an Incubus around, you know to harvest the..." her hand circled around in an explanatory gesture so she didn't have to say the word.

"Cum," Dean supplied helpfully.

Von sighed with a faint smirk, "Yeah, that."

They had all managed to get back to the motel room, calling the local authorities from an anonymous tip that there was a murder at so and so's house. Alex helped Dean with getting Von to Sam's bed and laid her down. Even though she said she was fine, it was still good to take precautions.

Sighing she went to the female's shoes and removed them, gently placing them on the floor while Sam pulled back the covers and laid them halfway up Von's legs. He looked down at her, really looked and she might have said she was okay...but he knew she needed the rest. Something like hitting your head wasn't good, but he knew from checking on the way back that it wasn't a concussion.

"Dean, you and Alex go and lay down the salt on every entrance, I'll put up the devil's traps. After we are done, I say we all try and catch some shut eye. Take shifts. Two at a time," Sam informed, pulling out the chalk and tins of salt, handing over the tins to Dean and Alex before they all went to do their respective duties.

Sam sat down beside Von, meeting her eyes and giving a tiny smile as he situated his back against the headboard. "You should really get some sleep."

They were all tired, but he could tell just by seeing her now, that she had always been tired as of late. What had been going on with her for the past years since they had last seen one another? She was so different but yet never more the same. He had to admit that the sight of her hurt or smile made his stomach turn in circles in a good way or clench in a bad way...the bad usually for the first tidbit. Maybe his crush was still there after all...maybe it always would be.

Von wasn't trying to act huffy but she hated being babied. She could have sat herself on the damn bed and she could have taken off her own boots. She watched Alex and Dean move throughout the small room, laying down the salt and watched as Sam took a chair to give him the extra height boost, not that he needed it in Von's opinion, so that he could reach the ceiling to draw the Devil's Trap on it.

And there she was in the bed feeling completely useless, knowing if she so much as set one foot down on the carpet one or all three would be on her like a dirty shirt. Sam sat beside her then, "I'm fine," she said for the umpteenth time, forcing a smile to her lips that didn't stay.

Von was dead tired, and she couldn't remember that last time she managed to get six hours of sleep. It was maybe four hours every couple of nights, or days depending on the situation. Sleep when you can, eat when you can, and drive and move and hunt all the time.

Over the past couple year's things were getting more hectic, dangerous; everything was standing on the head of a pin. Things were far more precarious than they had been, so much has changed. Von not the least among those things. What was happening to her scared her, but she felt it was part of her natural development, that it was supposed to be this way.

Didn't stop it from sucking out loud.

She sighed silently and picked at a loose thread on the comforter, winding it around her finger and loosening it and winding it up again. Her head still hurt a little but it was nothing that would keep her from her job.

Von couldn't help but feel that Sam was studying her and it made her stomach feel funny, anxious. She adjusted herself to get more comfortable, the way she was sitting starting to agitate her sore ribs. She had earned the bruised ribs from a previous hunt, the Devil's Gate that opened up, the one she got to too late. A few of the fuckers that escaped thought it would be a real treat to toss her around like a rag doll after they found her en route to the site.

She took a deep breath and held it for a beat then released it slowly. Von was used to being alone and it would take some adapting to get used to living and working with others, she would have to learn to change her techniques, remember how to work cooperatively. And above all else not use her abilities, or at least use them discreetly. 

888

Alex bent over by the door, laying down a thick line and coming back up to head over into the bathroom, nearly running into Dean on the way there. Problem was, there was two windows in that tiled space and they were the only ones left they had done the others so fast. They each took one each.

"Did you have to finish her sentence back there? Do you not know any boundaries?" she asked in a whisper so then only he could hear.

Dean stared point blank at Alex. "You think Von needs you to defend her?" he set the salt down and stood in front of the brunette. "Trust me, she'll get over it, her being babied however may make her a little bitter."

His gaze hovered over to Von and Sam on the bed, Dean would never admit it out loud but they actually looked somewhat cute together and he knew they were both harboring crushes, maybe Sam a little more so. This almost felt a little normal. Sure it was several years since they had all been together, and yet things were falling back into place in a way that resembled how it used to be.

_It's different now, all of us, we're worn, busted up, a little darker from being on the road for so long._

"I'm starving, who wants pizza?" Dean announced happily, striding towards the phone book, not that he was expecting to find a pizza joint in a town of this size but maybe the bars would have something to offer.

Alex stared after her before placing the salt down next to where he had his and stalked after him. "I think I can go for a few beers and whatever form of pizza they have in this town," she replied, not even bothering taking her coat.

Sam shook his head, how could they think of food and booze at times like this? Then again, it was how Dean handled himself...he wasn't sure about Alex, but he figured she was the same way now. Looking at them standing next to each other he couldn't help but think how much alike they have become. It freaked him out but at the same time made him laugh. Alex and Dean. Never thought it would be thought of in the same sentence in his life.

"Um..." he paused, glancing at Von, "Feel up to it or do you want to sleep?"

"Look who's babying her now Dean," Alex whispered to Dean so only he could hear her as she brushed past him with a knowing smirk before exiting and already heading down the hall and outside.

Heading over to the Bar two buildings down from the motel she entered, heading inside and meeting good ol' folks drinking and playing pool. Not your normal bar. Taking a seat she ordered tequila with a salt shaker and limes. Leave the bottle.

"Like I said Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee," Sam sighed, smiling slightly when he saw Von give him the same expression and also finding that Dean hadn't even caught what he had said.

Dean rolled his eyes silently mimicking Alex's comment in his patented sarcastic way. He didn't bother watch her leave, too tempted to kick the door into her ass on the way out for the sheer hell of it. He eyed Sam and Von expectantly, already heading for his leather jacket that was draped over the chair. He was tempted to see if he could still hustle up some pool, or whether he had gotten rusty with his four months down under.

Von had several choices. Sleep. Stay in bed and mope around. Rot her brain with whatever pathetic excuse for cable they had out here. Research. Weapons maintenance. Or go out, at least for a little while before booting up her computer and researching. She weighed her options. If she went out she could probably trick some country bumpkin into a dart game and take all his drinking money, the extra income wouldn't hurt. And then she could head back and hit the books.

"I'll come out for a bit," she decided shifting off the bed and grabbing her boots, pulling them on and fastening the buckles. She stood and grabbed her black canvas jacket and brown zippered hoodie.

While her back was turned Dean cocked his head over to Sam, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and mouthing the word 'damn' with a naughty smirk coming and going on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger, flipping it downwards and shooing his brother away with the gesture. Once Dean left the room with a chuckle he waited for Von. He would walk with her, because damn if Dean hadn't been shooed away, he would get a never ending hinting of expressions from the elder on the way to the bar.

When they finally got to the bar two buildings down, he couldn't help the protectiveness that came over him. Yeah, there weren't any guys that would dare hit on girls, but then again, there was some that were questionable. Moving with Von over to one of the booths to the side, he sat down across from her, waiting for Dean to slide in, finding him no where in sight.

"The tiger is in the jungle..." he muttered.

Country. Of course they were playing country; the atmosphere wouldn't be complete without it. And it was the mopey 'my girlfriend fell in love with my grandpa's tractor' drawling idiocy. Von got a good look of the place when she entered with Sam and if she didn't know any better she would have said the taller hunter edged a little closer to her on their way to the booth. Almost protectively.

_Oh Sam, if only you knew what I'm capable of._

She slid into the seat, sorely tempted to have a drink, but with how things were once she started she wouldn't stop, not until she was staggering out the door half blind. She'd likely wake up in a ditch. She had already done so twice this month alone. Her finger ran along the rough edges of a heart carved into the wooden table. She would stay sober, get some money and leave. Simple as.

Von smirked at Sam's comment. The bar wasn't that big but it appeared that half the town's residents were in there drinking. So for her it wasn't difficult to spot Dean. It did however surprise Von to see him approach Alex, and she watched them head over to an empty pool table to set up a game.

She wasn't much for pool, and had only really used a pool cue once or twice to defend herself when a brawl erupted in one of the many fine drinking establishments she was prone to frequenting. Her eyes locked onto the dart board on the other end of the pool tables. She would study the three men playing, get a heading on how good they were then make her move.

It was a fifty-fifty chance that they would be the kind to try and drag her home or start a fight with her. It was a chance she was willing to take. It might do her good if she found herself in a good fight. Release some tension and maybe ease the steady ache that was radiating from her head.

The tall hunter couldn't help but catch Dean and Alex at the bar and moving to the pool tables. It seemed like Dean to always start a challenge but he might for once have a run for his money considering they were placing down some cash. His attention then drew over to Von and where her sights were leading her towards the dart board and he could tell with the subtle observing pupil she was showing, she was sizing them up. A typical hustler thing to do. He'd learned it from Dean enough to know the tall tale sign.

"If you are thinking about going over there to hustle, and see how much of a fight you could get yourself out of if things get ugly think again. You aren't alone anymore Von, so that means, whatever beef you get, we all deal with it in equal portions. So if you really want to go and play darts and do what my brother does best, than by all means do so, but just know that I will be watching if things get ugly. Got it?"

_I've become more like Dean in the past four months than I have ever thought could be possible for a human being,_ he thought, not sure whether to take it as a self-compliment or a self-downer.

"I don't look for fights Sam," _they find me_, "and I don't need a chaperone," she stood from the booth, eyes falling down on him briefly. "Your brother isn't the only one who does it best."

And with that she was making her way down to the dart board. She passed by the bar and snatched up an empty tumbler, pulling out a flask and pouring some of her own alcohol into it as she walked. She stuffed the silver flask back in her pocket; none being the wiser, except perhaps Sam who she knew was watching her.

Where did he get off on giving her a lecture? Yeah they were all together now, had to have each others backs. She didn't need or want a pep talk; she had had enough of them to last her three life times. But it wasn't even that, everything was rubbing her the wrong way these days, and maybe Sam meant well but Von didn't want to have anything to do with it right now.

She tilted the glass to her lips and swished around the alcohol in her mouth to make it smell like she had been drinking for some time then swallowed, a friendly smile perking up her lips as the eyes of the men fell on her. Out of ear shot she spoke with them, playing up the role of drunken ditz to perfection, pointing at the dart board and laughing. It was clear she was explaining she wanted to play and she was willing to put down money to do so and who could deny the cute red head that didn't have a damn clue about how to play?


	13. Chapter 13

Alex licked the salt from her hand, tossed back the shot of liquor, and grabbed the lime, bit down hard and sucked down the sour juice. Her face scrunching up slightly before she poured herself another shot and salted her hand once more. She nearly choked on her fourth routine of it going into her mouth when a hand touched her hip making her jump.

Natural instinct...punch. Turning around her hand shot out as well as her knee coming up, finding her actions stopped as she glared at the sandy blond haired male holding her knee and arm in a tight grip. A smirk and mention of a game of pool made her interested enough that she nodded, finishing her last lime before following the hunter to the tables, him racking up the balls.

"Placing a bet of Fifty bucks, will raise higher as we go," she said, pulling out the paper note and slamming it on the edge of the table in a small drop of long spilled beer.

"Whoa, you don't just wanna play a friendly game?" Dean teased, picking out a pool cue and testing its weight. Before Alex could answer he was already pulling out a fifty from his wallet, slapping it down on top of hers. He gestured to the table.

"Ladies first," he grinned becoming distracted when a cute bartender came up to him, gave him the once over with lusty eyes and asked him what he wanted to drink.

He ordered a beer and with a none too subtle lingering glance sauntered off back to the bar to retrieve his beverage. Dean's eyes followed after her, thoughts already being directed to carnal delights until she disappeared behind the counter. Dean's attention then went back to Alex and the pool table like the moment the bartender came by never happened.

"One thing I have learned in the past with you Dean, is that friendly and game aren't in your vocabulary when it comes to things," Alex commented, leaning over the table, eying up her shot and hitting the cue ball hard and perfect, smiling when the sound of cracking marble came to her ears and the soft thunk of a stripe.

"A tip," she paused, coming up to him, dangerously close, eyes scanning up and down his body before meeting his eyes. "Never let ladies go first. We'll always bust your balls...I don't know what she sees in you or any other female in fact." A grin, cruel, teasing, and sardonic played on her face as she brushed in between him and the table, going to her next point of attack, bending over and eying up her shot once more.

"Who sees what in me?" Dean's eyebrow shot up in curiosity, his face a study in confusion as he watched Alex move around the table like a cat stalking it's prey.

He swallowed hard when she purposely went in between him and the table, bending over and Lord in Heaven if he could hit that right now he would, with all the fury of a thirsty desert wanderer given a cool glass of water after weeks of baking in the sun.

And right now Dean was in the proverbial desert. Aside from the bartender who was cute but not his type, no one else save for Alex and Von were remotely considerable. Just as he thought that he saw Von walk past towards the dart board and he smirked. Red had always been good at throwing sharp implements like he had always been good at shooting. It was natural talent plain and simple.

He wasn't going to make a comment about the guys looking shady, everyone in the damn bar looked shady and he knew that Von could handle herself; she'd been doing so for years. So when he saw Sam watching Von like a hawk he shook his head, Sam should have known just as well as he did. And yet there was something different about his brother that he couldn't quite place. Then again he wasn't sure he wanted to. He should have known better than to think that Sammy would be the same after everything.

_Sam, you still have that stick up your ass? Looks like you made Von a little cranky, I can tell despite that perfectly flirty glow she has right now._

Another sinker and she moved up by Dean again and snapped in his face, giving him a weird look. "Hey, lover boy, you paying attention to the game?" she asked, hinting back to the table as she laid down another fifty on top of his and going for another shot.

_Why the fuck does it have to be right where he is standing?_ She thought.

Turning around right in front of him, she bent over again, trying not to come up against him with body contact in any form and was thankful that she could get a good look down the pool stick at the cue ball without the contact. Alex carefully and skillfully brought the pool stick back.

"Eyes off ass Dean," she spoke lowly.

_God I need more of those shots._

_C'mon man, get it together, head in the game!_ He thought.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm paying attention alright," Dean stepped back, not wanting to repeat the earlier incident of her close proximity. She was obviously dangling herself in front of him on purpose and damn if he didn't feel like a fat kid with a Twinkie just out of reach. He shook his head slowly and cleared his throat, glad when the bartender came by to hand over his beer and then he wondered if Sam was going to get around to ordering that pizza.

_Screw it._

"Hey sweetheart, you mind fixing me up a double bacon cheeseburger, extra onions," he put on his most charming of smiles, which wasn't needed as it appeared the woman would be willing to carve his name in her chest by the look in her eyes. To say the least it made Dean somewhat uncomfortable. That in turn led to suspicion which in turn led to him catching Sam's eye, shifting his own eyes over to the bartender, communicating with a single look to keep an extra set of eyes on her.

"You look like you could use another drink," he nodded at Alex and leaned on the pool cue, getting bored of standing around, though he couldn't complain about the view.

"Fine, I'm winning anyways. I get the cash but you are buying," she said, setting the stick on the table, snatching the bills and tucking them into the front of her shirt and into her bra, knowing that if he wanted to try and wrestle for the money he'd have to go where many men have tried and wound up in the hospital failing.

Coming up and onto her previously vacated chair, she ordered a few more rounds of her favorite routine. Once they were placed down in front of her, she immediately turned to Dean. "You ever try this?" she asked, licking the top of her free hand and salting it, licking it again, taking a shot of tequila and ending it with the lime.

Her face always did something funny there like she was trying to make it smaller just from the combination. When she opened her eyes he was still staring at her. Rolling her eyes she took his hand, licked it...

_Whoa, wait. You are doing what and to whom?_

She mentally shrugged it off as she salted his hand, put it to his mouth waiting for him to take the bait while her other pushed the other two needed items in front of him. "Come on, it won't bite. I don't have rabies or cooties or whatever shit you boys thought us girls had when we were young."

_Dude. She. Just. LICKED. Your. Hand!_

Dean just stared at her.

_That was so hot._

"I've pretty much tried everything under the sun," he sucked the salt off his hand and took the shot and the lemon she offered, slamming the shot back and then biting down on the lime. "Happy I tried your little chick drink?" he asked setting down the discarded shot glass with the lime in it. "Or are there any other parts of me you'd like to taste?" he leaned in closer to her and took a seat next to her, gazing intently into her blue eyes.

888

His jaw dropped as he watched her go. Play the card in front of the men at the board and he quickly closed it as to remain neutral. Raising his hand to signal a drink at the bartender, he couldn't help but catch her eye as she stared at him with hunger that was all lust or was it? He didn't care. Blinking he looked back to Von, not aware of ever ordering a drink when a male waiter came by and dropped it off.

Von giggled as she took a set of darts in her hand. One slipped free and clattered to the floor. Cursing and slurring under her breath she knelt down, fumbling for a while and finally managing to pick it up. All three men chuckled at her antics and she slowly licked her lips, her mouth making a small 'o' shape as she raised her arm and cast the first dart, landing a perfect bull's eye. Then another and another.

"Oh mah gawd, th-at's soooooo'wesome," she slurred, taking overly careful steps towards the board and withdrawing her darts from the cork. While making her way back she lifted her head towards Sam. And guilt her most reliable of companions decided to pay a visit. She frowned and started to sigh but stopped it with a dismissive sniff.

Von realized it would have been better if she had stayed in the room with Sorcha and slept off her bad mood, and hopefully the headache that was still clinging to her skull like some kind of parasite.

_Just a game or two, get some cash then leave._

Sam fiddled with his hands and pushed away his drink long after he had taken a few sips. Maybe coming out tonight wasn't a good thing, then again maybe it was. The bar patrons of the female kind were all looking friendly and shooting glances his way that led a lot to the imagination. Each time he'd look at Von to check up on her, the time amounted was getting less and less. Hell, he even gave up on making sure Alex and Dean weren't murdering each other. He had to simply assume they were getting along fine. After all, there was no yelling or sirens.

Standing up, he walked over to the dart board and laid down a few bills, betting on Von while pretending like he didn't know her. A simple challenge on the guys to prove their macho dart rep.

Von was confused when Sam came up and placed a bet down, starting to get riled up again because she thought he thought she couldn't handle herself. Their eyes met and seeing that wasn't the case, at least not mostly she offered him a friendly 'stranger to stranger' smile. It was also a meager apology that Sam would no doubt be able to pick up on.

She had already managed to get a few rounds out of them. Playing up then down skillfully, she was about to go on a losing streak again then up the ante, if she could play it right, she'd be winning a cool five hundred. Her first shot hit the bull's eye, the other two she botched. The men grinned and started to collect their winnings.

"No, no wait," she leaned on one them and smiled. "One more, please, ya gotta lemme try," she pulled out a crisp two hundred and set it down on the desk.

The men's greedy eyes bulged and they smiled sweetly at her, the one she was leaning on began to speak, "You're awfully beautiful, you wanna come home with me?"

Von giggled and bit at her bottom lip. Inside her stomach clenched in disgust and she thought she was going to vomit. Considering the type of 'women' that were wandering around it was no surprise that men were trying their luck to see if they could catch one of the nymphomaniacs. She ignored any look Sam may have been sending her way and picked up her darts again after the men laid down more cash then she thought they would.

_Arrogant pricks_.

She licked at her lips and steadied her stance. One. Two. Three. Triple bull's eye. Von knew she was cutting it short; in all honesty she wasn't sure how long she had been at the bar but it was long enough for her, if she had to listen to anymore country music she was going to drive a screwdriver in her ear. And the damn headache she was getting again wasn't helping matters.

Von picked up her winnings. "That'sssssooooo much fun," she giggled and caught the looks of the men. They looked less then impressed and perhaps a little suspicious. If they were smart enough to know what that word meant. "I'm jus' real lucky," a blissfully inebriated smile fell into place on Von's face and she stepped back while stuffing the money in her pocket.

Sam knew the signs of when it was time to go, when the drunken men were starting to think, which was never good for people with clouded minds like that. Grabbing Von he whispered into her ear about how she was getting off easy tonight and to play along with it. She soon giggled as his arm slid around her shoulders, he gave a shrug and a hopeful expression of getting lucky perfected by watching Dean as he dragged them over to the bar. 

888

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, leaning back a bit from Dean as he made himself somewhat closer.

_Personal bubble. Played too far with the hand licking. He could've licked his own hand. Why did you have to lick his fucking hand? Now you gave him ideas and reasons to tease you and get under your skin._

She was about ready to say something else as well as was Dean from her knowledge of his mouth opening, when a hand grabbed them and pulled them along for the joyride out of the bar. Shrugging out of the grip of Sam, she glared at him, and then softened; only to turn the fire on Dean and flip him off, stalking back to the motel room.

"God I need some sleep..." she growled under her breath.

"What did you say to her?" Sam sighed, glancing at Dean as the three of them followed after the short brunette.

Dean held up his hands in frustration as they walked down the street. "I didn't say anything," he watched Alex's retreating back. "In case you haven't noticed she doesn't need a reason to be pissed at me, I so much as breathe her air an' she's down my throat trying to get it back."

Dean's gaze shifted to the pair and he nudged Von with his elbow, bobbing his head towards her. "How much did you get away with?"

Von grinned proudly. "Eight."

Dean let out a long whistle. "Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Does a portion of your winnings go to your body guard?" he looked up at Sam and Von copied the movement.

Von turned away and sighed wearily, "He's not my body guard."

Normally Dean would have poked and teased till Von was about ready to give him a black eye. Not that she would, he'd seen her upset but he never saw her lose her temper. And he never wanted to because he knew it would make it to his top five list of things that scared the holy shit out of him.

Who knows what sorts of things she was capable of and that wasn't even taking into consideration her using any magick. Dean had enough patience to wait around for someone else to hit the 'do not press' button on the red head and step back to watch the show.

And the reason he held back from his usual witty banter? He could see the road worn, bone tired, world weary way Von talked and walked, the way she looked at everything differently, the wizened darker shade of her green eyes. She was running on fumes and he knew exactly how that felt, now more than ever.

When they entered the motel room Alex was already passed out on the bed under the covers with only the nightstand lamp on to give any light. She had only taken up one side to which Von was relieved that meant no more fighting, at least for the night. Sorcha greeted them and stayed close to Von as she shrugged out of her jacket and pulled off her boots. Too tired to bother with changing her clothes she shuffled over to the far bed and flopped across it, rolling over to the far side and stretching out like a tigress before curling back in slightly and closing her eyes, willing for sleep to come claim her. Research could wait, right now her brain was a jumbled mess of thoughts and images and big gaping blank spots.

Dean almost copied her, letting his leather jacket fall into the chair and kicking off his boots, his jeans found their way to the carpet on his way to the bed and he climbed under the sheets, all too careful to keep a safe enough distance from Alex. If she was a kicker he'd kick her clean out of the bed, but unless that happened he'd be sure to stay on his side.

Von groaned and rolled onto her stomach, removing her knife and tucking it under the pillow and then removing her belt. It made a soft leather slapping noise as she pulled it free from the loops and a dull clink when she dropped it off the side of the bed. Satisfied with being slightly more comfortable she squirmed on top of the covers to make a little nest before laying still.

Dean's head poked out from under the covers. "What are you waiting for?" he whispered loudly enough so Sam could hear him, seeing that his brother was still standing there like a post. Dean nudged his head towards the other bed with a rising of his eyebrows and a wink. His head disappeared back under the small rise of the sheets and a muffled chuckle could be heard from his end of the bed.

The tall male ignored his brother's antics. Why couldn't he see that there was more to a woman, mainly Von, than sleeping with them? Yeah it was great, but he liked the relationship...he wondered if he would ever still manage to get that in his cards after what has been going on over the past few years.

Removing his shoes, jacket, belt and at least one shirt, he climbed underneath the sheets, staying modest for her sake. Soon the room fell into darkness; four hunters in two beds, and silence that was never thought to be deemed possible invaded the space as they slept.


	14. Chapter 14

_Men were shouting against the darkening sky, a mob of them rushing head long into the woods, cracking branches and stomping dead fall underfoot. Von had been running so long every breath felt like she was breathing in fire, every muscle crying out to stop._

But she couldn't stop, she had to keep going, had to get away. Arrows whistled by her head and as she swung around a tree she was abruptly stopped. She stared at the man in front of her and then dropped her gaze downward to her hand clutching the ivory white arrow shaft lodged in her abdomen. Blood dribbled down her side and she fell back into a tree trunk.

Her grip on the arrow tightened as the light haired man approached. She pulled the barbed head out of the wound with a grunt and drove it down into the man's neck, forcing it down and down, far further than was needed to kill him.

With one hand pressed firmly against her wound she ran, not able to manage the speed she was once capable of but pressing on none the less. She was losing feeling in her leg below the wound and started to stumble, barely able to catch herself in time when her foot caught on a log sending her forward into the fallen leaves.

Someone was grabbing her by her hair, hauling her to her feet. A leather clad fist met her jaw and she fell again, glaring upwards while her other hand went to wipe the blood from her lip.

"You should be proud, you managed to go farther this time," the older man smiled down at her and pulled her up again, grinning wickedly when he removed one of his gloves to slip two fingers into the arrow wound. Von found she couldn't move and forced to stand there refused to give him the satisfaction of a scream.

"You know you will scream, when I'm done, you'll do whatever I tell you to do," his fingers went in deeper, swimming around in the warm blood that flowed freely down her leg.

Metal shackles went to her wrists and the forest faded away to a dark dank room, an angry fire burning hot in front of her and yet she could not feel it's warmth. It chilled her bones and made tendrils of frost race along her veins. The chains rattled as she trembled and she snarled when the man came near, gliding a well crafted blade across her skin.

"It amazes me," he began admiring the glow of the crimson blood on the silver blade, "even after all this time, your humanity is mostly intact, and yet you're not even close to being human, it's fascinating, quite a few of us are debating what you are, some say demon blood, I myself like to keep an open mind." The bloodied blade sank into her shoulder and she stiffened, jaw clenching and growling viciously from deep within her throat.

Von shifted uncomfortably on the bed without a sound. The country painting hanging on the wall, the loose hanging lights and the lamp on the nightstand started to rattle like a train was passing right next to their room. The rattling stopped when Von opened her eyes. She remained lying completely still, breathing in and out slowly, staring at the washed out brown wall while she gained her bearings.

888

She was hungry. No dinner last night, no lunch, really she needed to eat. Groaning in her sleep she snuggled into the warmth of the bed. It was a miracle on its own that the beds were actually decent as well as the sheets, like really refined cotton. Opening her eyes she met Dean's slumbering face. How could someone like him be such an asshole and still look angelic in the land of nod?

Turning on her back, she released a quiet breath. For once Alex had finally gotten some shut eye, a smile appeared on the edge of her lips however one could only be in a happy mood and show it until something comes along the road and ruins it. Dean snuggled closer. Was he not aware of her there? Breath hitting her arm he was that near, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand and found out that it was six in the morning. Six. Yeah she got sleep, but she didn't get much of it. Alex knew better than to not be thankful though.

Sliding out and standing with a slow fluent and catlike sleekness, she headed into the bathroom, the motel still, dark, and void of anyone else awake. Alex made sure to grab a few clothing items while she was on the way and changed inside the tiled place, doing her normal daily plan of dress, brush, comb, done. Exiting, Alex dropped the bag by the bed and sat down, taking her boots and beginning to slide them on, letting out a startled small yip when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down, bringing her up close and personal with the hunter.

One look and she knew that he was still out of it, not awake and not aware of what he had just done. Her hands went to his arm and began to lift the dead weight, starting to slip out and back to her sitting position or better yet get up and get her shoes on somewhere else. Another pull brought her crashing back into him, and this time she knew he was awake, green eyes staring into her blue, arms locking around her and legs holding hers still.

"I wasn't going skip out on you guys I swear," she immediately spoke, it coming out as a whisper to not stir the red head and brunette in the other bed. "I was just going to get some breakfast for everyone and bring it back."

_Food. Food is always a way to a mans heart, mention it and it's instant gratification. One of the keys to our heart as well...no matter the form._

She couldn't help the widening of her eyes and heat rising to her face when she felt that something else was up and running on full motors in the morning. Men and mornings. Never spoon or be flush up against their front, one thing that Alex had always learned. Using her hands, she pushed on his chest to get him to let her go.

888

He could remember everything; every blood soaked detail was burned into his brain for all eternity. So when his mind managed to stamp out those images he didn't mind at all that they were replaced with Alex especially with what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't. And Von was there too, cute, shy little Von with all her freckles that Dean would have loved to lick off of every inch of her.

The three of them were in a large bed, Alex on one side of him and Von on the other. Alex was on top of him first, straddling him, her lacy negligee not leaving much to the imagination. Dean wasn't going to complain. Alex's hands went down lowering the covers across his thighs while her lips met his. The kiss deepened and Dean's hands found their way to the lace thread keeping the cloth draped across her chest.

Von's lips met Dean's neck, traveling upwards to nip at his ear, moaning softly when Dean lowered one of his hands to her thigh, brushing against her white silk negligee and grazing his fingers inward to find she was more than ready for him. In the meantime Alex teased him while he undid her negligee, the black lacy fabric gliding down her back to be forgotten.

He liked it when they were on top. That way he could admire them, worship them for the Goddesses they were, be able to see every movement, savor every little moment. His fingers traced the swell of her breast, and he could tell that she was waiting for him. Who was he to deny her?

As he rose up, she came down and they joined in perfect unison, Von gasping in time when Dean found her sweet spot. Alex was working her in that slow little up and down circles that drove him crazy. So much so that he pulled away from Von and forced Alex onto her back, never breaking eye contact. He was still deep inside her with her legs lifting to wrap around him. Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled back, breaking her hold on him before thrusting in and lowering himself to fill her to the brim and back. She gasped and arched her back, a throaty moan escaping out of the perfect pouty 'o' of her mouth.

Von watched and when she couldn't take anymore she whimpered. Dean lifted his head but didn't break away from Alex, with another thrust he looked back at Von. "Wait your turn," Dean growled huskily.

Consciousness slowly started to creep in on Dean's mind. Though when he felt the familiar body heat of another in the bed he wanted nothing more than to be close to it, knowing immediately that it was female. It moved away but he wasn't going to have that so he reached out for it pulling it to him. When it tried to leave again his half veiled eyes fully opened to see Alex. Alex that was dressed and looking about ready to leave. He changed his tactics, pinning her to the bed, nose to nose, staring into her eyes and silently demanding 'where do you think you're going?'

Food sounded good and he started to release her as she pushed away, stopping when the room tremored slightly like a train was rumbling by. He fully released her and sat up in bed looking around but as soon as the disturbance had started it stopped again. Dean's attention went to Sam and Von, the pair still sleeping away. Then he noticed the time. Groaning he threw the covers aside and stalked towards the bathroom with a mission, pivoting back to lock eyes with Alex.

"You, breakfast," he ordered quietly, the sentence about the only intelligible thing he could muster. He had other concerns at the moment, like releasing the hostages.

"Yes Dean. Me, breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, syrup, eggs, bacon, sausage...you make it sound as if you have never been to the land of gravy and biscuits. Land of milk and honey. If you want to come with, then do so," Alex said, sitting up and putting on her black combat boots, a brief glance sent to the couple in the other bed.

Couple...though it could be denied, she hoped that they got together, there was something there that she could see and maybe even Dean could. Besides it was obvious they had some sort of fling for one another when they were younger, why couldn't they act it out now? Yet they acted as if they were shy five year old children on the playground being dared to give a first kiss.

Standing up, she moved to her weapon duffel and pulled out her Bowie, sliding it into the ankle of her boot...she could've tried wearing longer pants but sometimes it got in the way of the draw of her blade...it was a good way to lose so many pairs of good jeans. Her shorts were working for her today. A long sleeved gray shirt hugged her curve as well as slugged it, a perfect balance of sexy and yet comfortable. Her hair wouldn't cooperate with her for a ponytail and she gave up, letting it hang off her shoulders and down her back, the curled mess it was.

Her Micro-Uzi was her favorite weapon of all time but she didn't feel the need to take it out anywhere today so she settled for the Browning High Power in her back waist band. Alex took her last item of choosing, her wad of cash and a couple fake ID's that might be needed in case something would happen, setting those into the back pocket of the shorts.

Dean was nearly bursting at the seams but when he was done, he felt better than a new man. It was always good to give the pipes a good cleaning. He went to the sink and splashed cool water on his face, leaning on the basin to give him a good once over. Blood. Anger. Pain. Screaming. Red. Black. Control. Fear.

Dean pushed away, scrubbing a hand down his face. He emerged from the washroom and got dressed, not really needing to see what he was doing. He had dressed himself plenty of times in the dark. He laced up his boots and threw on his coat, checking that he had his keys and .45 tucked away in the back waistband of his jeans. He wasn't really up for getting breakfast with Alex but he figured he might as well help and make sure she got the right food. Sam was so damn picky sometimes. Scratch that. All the time.

888

Blood. Sam had been dreaming about it. The metallic taste, bitter, thick and sweet as it ran over his tongue and down his throat while he sucked it from the surface. Opening his eyes from his sleep he was perspiring just slightly, not enough though where someone could tell from a distance but if one were standing a bit close or laying close by they would see. Turning his position on the bed, he met Von's green eyes and stared at her. What had she dreamed? If she knew what he had seen in his head, or knew of the things he had done...Hell...Alex, Bobby, Dean or even his dead father and mother...they wouldn't be too happy. They'd be disgusted, but he had a valid excuse.

One of these days he was going to come out and say it. Just had to pick one and stick with the date. Sam heard the voices, an attempt at whispering but still just barely border lining on inside voice or a bit over inside voice. He knew instantly it was Alex and Dean. "What time is it?" he mouthed to Von silently, trying to pretend to the others they were still asleep.

Truth was, he could tell they were going out someplace, and from the sounds of food it was breakfast talk. He wanted to wait for them to leave before making it known they were awake and knowledgeable of their morning conversation.

Von listened to them leaving, the door clicking closed and the fading sound of feet as they walked down the hall. Von's hand traveled up the blanket to rest between them while her eyes flicked to her watch.

"Six fifteen," she knew no one else was around but her voice still came out soft and sleepy. She was glad that she managed to get a few hours under her belt. Happier still that she hadn't thrown anything around with her mind, though from her current vantage point she could see that several things had been _moved_.

_What would they think if they knew?_

Von sniffed, the sting of warm copper tingling her sinuses. It was expected, it always happened since she started being able to move things when she turned twenty two. If she had a quarter for every time she woke up with a pillow case stained red she'd be one rich freak of nature.

She sat up slowly, her hand drifting under her nose to stop the blood. A tiny rivulet trickled over her fingers and she moved off the bed and to the bathroom, running the taps and grabbing some toilet paper letting the nose bleed run it's course. Sorcha watched from her place on the floor. She was worried for Von but there wasn't much she could do but ride it out along with her guardian.

Von sighed, watching the blood drip against the white stained porcelain of the sink. The nose bleeds were coming less and less like she was adapting to her new level of specialness, it didn't stop her from being completely annoyed by it though.

Not bothering at getting up from the bed, he stayed there are watched as she an to the bathroom. He hated nose bleeds and though he didn't get them often...usually when he extracted too much power from his system...he understood why Von rushed to the sink to rid herself of it. Brushing his mind away from it as well as the just the thought of blood in general he huffed.

Now that the two twins were gone what to do? Sitting up, vaguely aware of the fact he was still in his clothes from the day before he moved to his laptop bag and pulled out the thing, booting it up and running a hand through his hair, down his face and around to his neck. He hoped Dean got something for him that he liked and good coffee...it was too early, earlier than he usually would get up.

Von successfully stopped the nose bleed and washed the remaining blood from the sink before entering back into the main room heading straight for her duffle to retrieve a pill bottle of iron supplements. She was behind in her dosage and popped two pills in her mouth and chewed then swallowed. She then busied herself with pulling out her own laptop and booting it up. One hand was on the mouse pad and the other was nestled between Sorcha's thick pointy ears, massaging the dog's scalp.

The women last night resembled Succubi. They had the strength and the characteristic fangs. Plus the fact one of them was trying to fuck and feed at the same time. Normally they would feed off the person's energy, or harvest semen, visiting them every night leaving them exhausted from excessive intercourse to the point where they would eventually die. The toughest and meanest kind went for the red stuff.

One of them had some kind of mark or brand on her chest. It could be important, it could not. Von hadn't noticed it on the other one, not that she had had a chance with it ambushing her. Von's eyes drifted over to Sam, it hadn't been her imagination that he had been sweating. The room wasn't overly warm and it was late September outside which meant relatively cool whether except for the occasional warm day. She hoped he wasn't catching anything. He looked fine.

_Better than fine_.

Von cleared her throat gently and typed away on a couple of keys. "How'd you sleep?" she decided to start with a little small talk, she wasn't one for talking but they hadn't seen each other in so long that she thought it might be nice if they chatted a little until the others got back, then they could get to the meat of the issue.

"Eh, fine. Just the normal occasional bogey from the job getting to you over the years," he lied.

He did although sleep okay, but he had that craving for blood that coffee and breakfast delights would not sedate in his system. Standing up, he give a small smile and headed into the bathroom, closing the door, locking it and pulling out the silver flask to pour the contents of crimson into the palm of his hand. Succulent, Ruby, a feeding, blood, power, rush, high, there was so much he felt from the simple lap at the tiny puddle nestling there, staining his skin only to quickly be ingested like sour apple squeeze pop candy.

Sam's eyes lingered on his empty hand and he knew he wanted more, so much more but he had to save the rest for later. Portion his donations until he needed to see the local donor once more under the table. Replacing the flask where it was, he went to the sink, avoiding the mirror as he washed his hands thoroughly. Scrubbing away the moment committed.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what was with the teddy bear action back there?" Alex asked, trying to make simple talk but also the reason why she brought up the question she did was because of her curiosity. "Not to mention, happy much waking up? That good of a dream?"

She couldn't help a smirk playing on her lips, just wondering who it was about, some chick from the bar last night...the bartender...or one of the many waitresses of the female kind. Why did she care? Staring at him now, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He opened himself up at least a good small percent and got to have a sense of normalcy with the opposite sex, whereas she would shun it off and look at her. Celibate since birth. That one thought brought heat to her skin and she realized she had been staring at him too long and tripped over her own boot.

Righting herself, she acted as if nothing was wrong. What did other girls have that she didn't?

_A good attitude for one._

But she was hard to get, a challenge and a lot of guys liked that in a woman, it meant that they actually had to work for it and led a lot to what kind of animal one was in bed, but then again it was a total complete turn off for dominant females. She was most definitely dominant, but she could be submissive...could she?

_Ha! Kidding right?_

Entering the small tall market...not even a diner...they began to search for items, roaming down the aisles and splitting off, finally meeting where the coffee machine was and filling up four cup of the heavenly brew. The coffee should have been scalding in her grip but surprisingly it wasn't, maybe it was because she was already hot or maybe it wasn't too hot? It couldn't not be too hot, after all Dean was using a four cup holder cardboard container to keep it from burning him.

Alex smiled coyly when they arrived at the check out, giving the boy behind the counter...no younger than 18 or 19, and she couldn't help the subtle bite of her lip and eye scan of his body as well as the twenty three petite blond girl behind the counter was restocking the pastry bin next to him.

_Celibate for too long finally getting to you?_

A sneak peak in Dean's direction at her side made her almost do the same thing if she hadn't seen the expression on his face, making her clear her throat and face go neutral, receiving the change back before walking out together with bags in hand.

Dean couldn't think of a time he had been more confused, especially about a woman. One minute Alex was all eye rape and the next she was sending sharp burning daggers his way.

_Girl definitely has issues._

Even if he was blind it would have been impossible to miss the way she eyed the dude behind the counter or the pretty petite blonde...

_Whoa, double take, Alex was totally scoping out that chick. Alex you dirty, dirty girl, I didn't know you swung that way._

Intrigue gave way to concern when his upstairs brain finally caught up with the fact that the way Alex was acting wasn't very Alex like. Since when had she showed any interest in him, or anyone else ever for that matter? "Um, Alex, you feeling okay?" Dean carefully side glanced her way, fully expecting her to explode in his face. It wouldn't have come as a surprise even though he was actually being sincere.

_Snap yourself out of this Alex. Wait don't...you need to get laid. I mean seriously! How many years? A lot! Not a single dick in the Tatiani Garden?_

Inhaling deeply and releasing it she replied, "I don't know. Just...not much sleep."

_Would you believe sexual frustration Dean?_

Now that a few more people were roaming the streets, what with it being a small town and them being crazed about getting up at the wee hours of the early morning, she couldn't stop lingering on anyone 18 and older thinking what a good fuck they must be. Sexual frustration is what it had to be and being around Dean had caused it to surface.

"Why? I'm not acting any differently than I normally do, and don't say that is a lie because you haven't been around me since I was sixteen to know," she said.

_But it is a lie, and you did leave and so that was your fault for them not knowing who you are. Your fault._

"I'm fine. Seriously. Let's just get back to the motel, eat, and then research the damn town, so if you are going to sprout another form of caring and asking how I feel or am, shut the fuck up."

Alex needed that, her attitude but when trying to be herself, tough and bitchy, the fact of her staring at the front of men's jeans, backsides of both genders and the chest of some. She was really starting to hate the fact she had experimented at the age of twenty with a friend she was working with to get a guy to leave her alone with his obsession with her. Guy was never the same after that, in fact the guy wasn't having much luck with the ladies and after her he went the way of the lords. Now Heath and Jerry were happily married.

Returning back to the motel and dropping the bags on the table, noticing Sam exiting the bathroom and Von standing from her seat, both heading for the stuff like vultures, she grabbed her own items that consisted of all sausage and bacon, Alex went to the air control dial and blasted it on cold. Sam didn't let this pass him unrecognized. "Are you okay Alex?" he asked.

Looking at Sam she swallowed hard, spotting the tiny hint of perspiration on his skin. "I could ask the same thing of you but I know neither one of us will answer."

Turning away and sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed she shared with Dean, she dug into her food, giving a silent moan at the taste of it. "PMS?" Sam questioned, glancing at Von and then to Dean, hoping someone would explain what was going on. "Time of month?"

"I'm starting to think so," Dean muttered and shoved half a breakfast sandwich in his mouth, taking the seat by the door. He drained half the contents of his coffee. "Oh yeah I got you this," he picked out a small jug of apple juice from one of the bags and tossed it to Von who caught it without really looking at it, she was too busy staring at Alex.

Her comment about her and Sam not answering how they were feeling bugging her, because she wasn't one hundred percent convinced that what Sam told her was the complete truth.

"I remembered you don't like coffee, you still don't right?" Dean's voice entered her thoughts and she blinked, turning to him and nodding.

"Can't stand it actually, so I appreciate it," she shook the jug happily and unscrewed the cap, chugging a couple of thirsty gulps and licking at her lips.

"Good." Dean took another long drink of his coffee, already feeling the caffeine working through his blood stream. With a coffee in his hand it almost felt like another day at the office.

Von felt a wave of heat rush through her. But it wasn't your typical hot flash from intense temperatures; no it was something she had experienced on occasion when she found herself aroused by an appealing member of the opposite sex. Lust. And it was coming from Alex. Von bit down into her carrot cake muffin, her eyes remaining glued to the hunter.

"She's just being her usual bitchy self," Von said to no one in particular, knowing full well that Alex had heard her, but not really caring too focused and freaked out by the fact that she was picking up on Alex's more 'primitive' needs. Hell she never had the same problem when Dean got horny, so why when Alex was in the mood did she feel that same subtle urge?

_Because my life isn't fucked up enough, that's why._

When she caught Alex looking at her, Von immediately turned away, eyes straining to stay on the computer screen in front of her. She wanted to be anywhere but in the room right now and started to focus on her breathing and not how small the room was starting to feel. She could still feel Alex's gaze on her and cast a furtive glance her way again to confirm what she already knew.

_Damn it Alex, quit looking at me, you're freaking me out._

Von bit down on her muffin and tapped away on her keyboard bringing up a couple windows, she cleared her throat. "So the killings started happening about a week and a half ago, several women have gone missing as well..." she trailed off finding that fact odd. Succubi were demons capable of assuming a corporeal form without possession. Then again it made sense, get rid of the women, assume their shape and no one would be the wiser until it was too late.

Finishing up her many items of bacon and sausage she licked her fingers clean, all the while staring at Von, shifting now and then to Sam and then Dean, lingering on Dean in the end. She had heard what Von said about her being her usual bitchy self, yeah she was being there was something else and it was the sexual frustration. She had waves like this before and it was quickly handled those times but there was too much testosterone as well as an extra bonus of estrogen and the fact that the room was playhouse Barbie doll sized.

Too little space. Crawling up onto the bed after throwing away the trash she laid down, stretched out like a cat and stared at the ceiling listening to Von speak. Von was uncomfortable...why? That made her stare at her once more.

"Does it say where they were last seen?" Sam asked, his eyes glued onto Alex as he nudged his brother, nodding in the direction of her. "Is it just me or has she developed a trait from you?" he made sure to whisper the last part so only Dean could hear.

He watched as her gaze flicked off of Von, her eyes closed and breathing coming and going as if she were trying to calm herself down. Sam shrugged mentally, there were some things he would never understand about women in their time of month or when they got hot flashes. The strange thing was that she was looking at everyone in that very room like something to be dominated in a sexual manner.

_Alex? Women and men? Both ways? Whoa...when did this happen?_ He thought, silently telling his brother through his eyes what he was thinking. 

"Morgue," Von raised her hand, standing and almost dropping her laptop in the process in her hurry to leave the room. She needed the hell out, the room already seemed half its original size and that meant she was closer to Alex. Right?

Von preferred dealing with dead people over living people and she also knew how to perform autopsies on people, it would be a shame if her talents went to waste. She was already gathering up her things, picking out her suit and ducking into the bathroom to change behind the closed door.

Once Von gave the answer to his question, he spoke. "Okay so, split off into teams. One goes to interview place they were last seen, and the other to the morgue. Alex you can have first pick." From the flinch and pause of her breathing he detected he wasn't sure that was a smart idea to ask her.

_Why split up, when we can all be one big happy-_

"I don't care. Someone else pick first," she answered.

Dean made a face, clearly insulted. "Think it's just you Sam," he watched Von disappear into the bathroom and frowned. Something was bugging the witch; then again if nothing was bugging her he'd be more worried. Dean stood, catching his brother's attention with the movement. "Keep an eye on Red, I don't think she's feeling well," he spoke so only Sam could hear then bobbed his head at Alex, his voice leveling out to normal volume. "You two nerds can go play Operation with the corpses and me and Bitchzilla will chat up the locals, all the women disappeared from different locations so we'll hit up those places first," he stepped over to the bed and hit Alex's boots, "C'mon we got work," he declared and was already out the door before she could protest.

Sam's eyes stayed on Alex as she stalked after Dean, anger rolling off of her a change from what he had just seen as she exited. Taking some clothes from his duffel bag, he began to change into some different and more professional clothing for the morgue. When he had the dress shoes, socks, pants and belt on, he was pulling on the white button up shirt when Von exited and he turned, flipping up the collar and placing the tie underneath it, beginning to slip the plastic button through the designed hole.

"You look..." he let the compliment hang, "Definitely grew into those legs." Tying the tie and flipping the collar down, he grabbed the jacket, sliding the arms through and fastening the first button up front. "Ready to mingle with the deceased?" he asked.

Von's blush covered both her cheeks and she couldn't fully meet his gaze. She accidently brushed up against him on her way to feed and water Sorcha. With one final adjustment to her skirt she nodded awkwardly. "Ready."

888

One smack upside the head. That was all it took for the comment on the nickname he gave her. Served him right. Together they walked over to the other bar, not the one they were in last night, no the one just down the street where this one was a cafe during the day and a bar during the dark hours. Walking ahead she barely even cared that her hips had a mind of their own, flaunting everything before entering the bar/Cafe. Male bartender, one female working...and it wasn't even that busy. Two customers.

Already setting her sights on both of the genders she was torn between the two. Go for one later and the other first. Clenching her fists, face pained as her breathing turned ragged, she halted, feeling Dean run into her from behind, sending her forwards, his hand grabbing hers and pulling her back. Alex felt the mental grin, and the sexual frustration must've been really bad because she felt like a little kitten, helpless but showing all her emotions through those adorable sparkling eyes. Why did she have to have this now? She was ready to flirt with anything and everything, and then he had to do that.

"I...you...interview...start...bathroom," she stuttered, speedily going in the direction of the restrooms and closing the door behind her, locking it once she knew no one was in there.

_Don't you hate being female? Hot flashes are way worse for us it seems._

Dean grunted and his shoulders went up to his ears when Alex's hand cuffed him upside the head. When they entered the bar Alex stopped dead in her tracks and since Dean was going at a steady pace, scanning the area he didn't think to stop in time. So he bumped into her and compensated by grabbing her and pulling her back to keep her from falling over.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head as she clumsily excused herself. Dean saw as clear as day how bad she wanted it, whatever caused the sudden ravenous onset of sexual desire Dean had no clue. Maybe he could help her curb her appetite; he was up for some one on one.

Dismissing those leisurely thoughts he put his game face on and strode over to the bar, pulling out the appropriate ID of an authoritative nature and leaning on the counter top to fully take in the curvy form of the barmaid. "Aren't there usually two of you?" the woman asked, leaning back and toweling off a large beer mug.

"My partner is currently indisposed," he directed his gaze to the washroom and then back to her, putting on his most charming of smiles. She smiled at him and he knew he had her full cooperation. "We're looking into the disappearances of several women in this town, you wouldn't happen to know anything would you?"


	16. Chapter 16

The Morgue was small, the Morgue was rustic but refurbished, the Morgue was...dead. Ironically there wasn't a single person in the joint that they could talk to, that is until they found the doctor's office and flashed the badges. Small town and a badge comes into the works, it shows them that they best believe you for you are to not get in your way with your task you are set on.

Sam liked that about this town. He traded off with the questions with Von, him then her, he then she, a repeating cycle till all questions were satiated but yet he knew that he wasn't full of the information he had been consuming. Nothing really explained out of the ordinary to them. However, the only downer was they didn't have clearance to see the bodies.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, loosening his tie once they stepped down the concrete stairs outside.

"Let's find out," Von rounded the building of the clinic that doubled as a morgue, finding exactly what she was looking for, a window. Checking to see that no one was in the room, she pressed her fingers against the bottom part of the window and muttered an incantation. The bolt on the inside slid open and she wedged her fingers underneath and pulled up to open the pane of glass.

She poked her head in and satisfied that it was the right room by the bodies lined up with toe tags she hopped up on the windowsill. This wasn't the time to be lady-like she had a job and she was going to do it. She lifted her legs up and over, first one then the other so for a brief moment her legs were spread open. She dropped down about a foot onto the tile floor, pausing and listening for a beat. Quickly and moving miraculously silently in her heels she closed all the blinds to the room and turned back to Sam who was peering in after her.

"You wanna try and squeeze in, or do you want to stay out there and be look out?" she snapped on a pair of surgical gloves, turning to fold back the cover of the body closest to her. Her face scrunched up then turned to curiosity making her peek under the cover.

"That's interesting," she said almost to herself, "Angel lust, I mean the guy has no blood in his body to allow for that...maybe a high enough level of Oxytocin...some residual affect of the Succubus." Von bit the side of her lip as she thought, continuing to examine the one body.

Overall he didn't look as bad as Von had expected knowing how vicious the lascivious demons could be. He had a single bite to the neck and other than signs that he had been engaging in fornication his body was intact.

She tucked the body back in and went to the next in the line. She pulled back the cover for Sam to see after she saw the man's face, the only part of him that had remained relatively uncorrupted except for a bite mark on his lower lip. His body was covered in bites and some chunks were missing like he'd been eaten.

"Yummy," Von observed sarcastically. Her hands went to each significant wound and she checked under the cover like she had with the other. "Missing," she informed and continued her diagnosis.

888

In and out. Cold tile, sound of silence. In and out. Alex laid on the bathroom floor...not the best option considering she didn't know what the hell festered on it but it looked pretty damn pristine to her like bleach brand new.

_In and out. That the best you can do?_

In and out. In and out. Slow and smooth. Calm and serene. Tile and concentration. In and-Knock. Knock. Alex rose and undid the latch, staring into the eyes of Dean as he stared back.

"Done?" she asked, her voice normal but her body humming inside like a vacuum that made very little noise.

Brushing past him, fast steps she rushed to the front door of the bar and rounded the corner not bothering to head back to the motel just yet. She needed more air, no closed spaces, knowing Dean was on her tail didn't help matters but she was at least out in the open. Air. In and out.

"What'd you find out?"

"Before I get to that," he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, locking his hazel-green eyes intently with her blue. He wasn't going to babysit her while they wandered around the tiny ass town.

"Seriously, something's buggin' you, you're not very good at hiding it," he chuckled lightly though his face was his utmost serious. "So what is it?"

"I can't tell you Dean."

Alex locked eyes with him, seriousness in hers as much as she could mirror but knew that they were betraying her. This sexual frustration was getting the fuck on her nerves. Taking in the proximity and the hand on her shoulder she swallowed hard. What was wrong with her? She knew hot flashes could get ugly, but she hadn't experienced one this bad before.

"Why not?" he asked innocently, his brow pulling together as he frowned. It was obviously affecting her and how she did her job and therefore would affect how everyone else did their jobs as well. No matter how he looked at it, it didn't equal anything good.

He couldn't ignore the look in her eyes, the one she was trying to hide. Because she was ashamed. He let out an aggravated sigh, studying her features closely. She was beautiful and maybe in another life he would have leaned in and kissed all her worries away, but this was Alex Tatiani, black belt bitch that would sooner crush his nuts then give him a sincere smile.

She gave a fake laugh. "Because I'm heated. All I want to do is fuck, and fuck, and fuck. Sexual frustration okay! You happy! There is your reason! Then of course it doesn't help that I haven't had sex ever, so of course you have no idea what I am going through Mr. Libido. So let me the fuck go so then I can fucking get some air. I don't need to make this more difficult than it already is!" she shouted, violently shrugging her arm out of his grip, glaring at him but at the same time, underlying that was that frustration.

_Freak out much?_ The thought echoed in her brain.

Dean took a step back at her outburst. Her frustration, anger and hurt slamming into him full throttle. "Alex", he started then stopped realizing he was at a loss. He sighed and flapped his arms out in frustration, looking up as if he'd find some kind of answer in the sky above him.

"It doesn't have to be difficult," he said to the sky, dropping his gaze back to the brunette.

_Well that explains why she's fucking cranky all the damn time._

"What's holding you back?" he honestly didn't know many virgins and despite his reputation was always somewhat in awe of how they were able to do it. He was tempted even more to kiss her; ignite what he saw in her eyes.

"I know I may be a bitch and make it damn well clear, but Dean, someone like you wouldn't-I'm waiting for the right person. I thought I found him, but he died on my account. My fault. Besides, I'd do it now, but thus the bitch part comes into play," she answered. "Who I am and what I do...I'm not you. Hell, I'm not most girls..."

Meeting his eyes she softened slightly, but that burning desire inside thrived. Shaking her head and avoiding looking into those green orbs, she had to distract her mind. He said it wasn't difficult...it was for her.

Dean offered a faint smile, "I'm sure you'll find the right guy."

_Warning Chick Flick moment imminent!_

"But until then I'm sure I can help you with any of your_ needs_," the faint smile turned to a flirty grin and his eyes started to rove over Alex's body. "From my experience it's not healthy to keep stuff like that bottled up."

"Oh come on, I wouldn't have sex with you or kiss you if you were the last male on earth," she said, truth was there but at the same time lie.

_Just a hot flash, it will blow over. We've been bottling it up for years...yada, yada, yada...I think Dean's right._

No. Anything for Dean to be right in Alex's opinion and as she began to turn, she stopped, half of her body facing him still. What could it hurt? A whole hell of a lot. Alex didn't move, refused to, stayed in the same spot, clenching her fists and then opening them, repeating the action. She needed to calm that down, the heat, the need. Damn it being a woman.

A shiver ran over her body, causing Goosebumps on her flesh when she saw the grin on his face and it made things below tighten. She needed to stop it, so she avoided his eyes and closed her own, inhaling and exhaling. Concentration back on the breathing. In and out. In and out.

Dean shook his head. She couldn't even fool herself so what use was it in trying to do the same to him. He had been playing the game long enough to know when a woman was craving it. And Alex needed it so bad that Dean almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

He thought about the dream he had had, and wondered if it had anything to do with how Alex was acting now. No, that was wishful thinking.

"Are you sure?" he stepped closer to her while her eyes remained closed. "It's never crossed your mind?"

He was being so mean to her in that moment, teasing her without giving away that he was teasing her. The woman was about ready to burst he could tell and he wasn't sure he'd be able to take her jumping on some ugly country bumpkin because he knew that he'd be pulling him off her and curb stomping him for laying a hand on her.

Her eyes snapped open in that instant, them landing on his. "With you? No. Sex in general...oh fuck yes..."

It almost came out as a growl, and she could picture herself pouncing, nipping, licking, sweat, skin against skin, moans. Quickly it vanished, her eyes closing once more and back to her main concentration. Maybe not heading back to the motel wasn't a good idea, but technically either way she'd be around Dean or anything she could jump bones.

"Why are you even pressing this? You hate me and I hate you. Simple as that. This is a topic that I don't even want to discuss with you Dean."

_You're right. Why discuss when you can do?_

Alex sucked in her lip as she inhaled a ragged breath, releasing it as well as the unwanted thought mentally.

Dean lifted his hands in apology. "Suit yourself." With one last glance he started to walk away, stuffing his hands into his jacket and heading towards their next stop.

Peeking an eye open she groaned. She had him right there, she could've done anything she wanted, but didn't. Why? Because she was a fighter and she had morals. Besides it was Dean. Then again to her body as of now that meant absolutely nothing as she followed after him, keeping a safe distance at his side but enough that at least three people could've been between them. "You going to tell me what you found out, that is if you found out anything besides the cute chick's number?" she asked.

Dean looked to his right and noticed how far away Alex was. "You want me to tell half the town too?" he nodded in mutual greeting to a man who passed them then fixed his eyes back on Alex.

He rolled his eyes and leaned sideways, taking her hand and pulling her closer so that now they were walking side by side. He returned his hand to his pocket. "Two of the missing girls that went to that bar were seen last night running down a street, they're probably the ones Von was chasing after, anyway, they were running and then zip, gone, like they vanished," Dean shrugged, "not exactly much to go on right now."

"True, but it is something and something is better than nothing," Alex smiled, letting it slide into a frown when she realized the double meaning to her own words.

Closeness to Dean wasn't helping now that she was near him from the execution of space. It never registered in her brain fully when she stopped and turned him to her, the need brushing just over the line of control as she took his face into her hand and brought lips upon lips. One quick kiss, that is all she wanted, needed...wrong...the sexual desire within wanted and needed more. Yearned for more. Reluctantly she pulled away, trying to make it seem like nothing. Alex continued to walk.

Dean stood there dumbstruck. "Some strange kind of hate," he muttered under his breath, tasting her lips as he licked his. "Hang on," he strode forward before his brain managed to get its boot on to kick him in the head. He shook his head in bewilderment, "What exactly was that for?"

"Fuck you Dean," it seemed like the best reply to Alex, better than actually saying the truth, anything but the truth.

Dean's eyes darkened and he grabbed Alex firmly by the wrist dragging her off to the back of the old hotel that was now a wholesale building. "I offered but you said no," he snarled at her forcing her up against the wooden planks of the wall. "I want to make this perfectly clear, I don't enjoy being toyed around with, especially not by someone like you."

He was so angry that the shade of his eyes lightened revealing molten golden flecks, adding to the ferocity of his appearance. "So either start taking your meds otherwise I have no issues with tying you up to a chair and leaving you in the motel room until we finish this job."

That rush, pinned, his anger she breathed it in like a person wanting to get drunk for the night and they had found their type of liquor. His mouth moved but she didn't hear a single word, she was more focused on other things. Alex's body reacted to her being pressed against the planks, a nail sticking out and making itself known to her as she arched into Dean to get away from it.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed, a pang of heat spread through her body and she met his eyes, a small unnoticeable flint of black smoke popping in and out from her blue orbs. "I don't know why it's this bad, but I just...I need it..."

The need was practically like a black panther roaming around inside her, dangerous but eager. It growled low and deep inside, loud enough to tear her apart and she remained eye contact with Dean. She had to stop. But that kiss wasn't enough. Would it ever be enough from now on?

Dean looked away from her and closed his eyes against her arching into him. His jaw worked, clenching and unclenching. "What you need is a cold shower," he said tightly his eyes opening to stare down into her blue.

Why'd she have to look so needy? Any other circumstance Dean would have been more than willing to make her happy, but at the moment with the roller coaster of emotions all he wanted to do was drop her in a tub full of ice water.

His mind wandered over the implications of how the ice would affect her skin. Shaking himself mentally he dropped his hands from either side of her. "I think questioning the town's folk can wait till we get you calmed down, I'm not sure how they would take a random stranger humping their leg."

The panther cried, angered and frustrated, she knew that it hadn't been there before, but it was making itself evident that it had found home and wasn't going to give up easily. Alex stepped closer, almost chest to chest, and body to body if she wanted. It was like some fire had ignited inside her that she never knew she had.

"Calm me down then," she insisted, her eyes flicking from eyes to lips, over and over again.

_Hot flash! Warning! Big time! Hot flash galore! Alex is going to do it, actually going to do it. Unbelievable, this I have to stay tuned in for._

A paw on the cage, finding it loose, pushing slightly to test the weakness...

_The bitch is crazy._

Dean looked at her a long hard moment. It had been awhile since he had gotten any action and he would have jumped on the nearest piece of tail that dangled itself in front of him. But Alex? Seriously? Alex! Maybe he was the one that needed to start taking medication for thinking about what he was thinking about.

A dream was harmless enough. No, he couldn't, he felt like he was taking advantage of some chick that had gotten completely sloshed. His body was weighing the options of whether to react or not. He had to consider the possibility that she would turn around again and slam her knee into his groin. Always a fun experience. For the one on the kicking end. It wasn't exactly a turn on. He leaned in closer.

Screw this; he was a low down dirty opportunist. His fingers grazed against her cheek and combed through her hair to cup the back of her head. Not in any rush, he gently pressed his lips to Alex's, pulling back when Alex became too needy.

"Slow down tiger, I want this to last," he breathed against her skin, kissing her softly but passionately a second time. He broke the kiss and took her hand, "Not here."

Dean hated public displays of anything so he started to lead them back to the motel room. Quickly but without causing any attention to be drawn to them. Once in the room, door shut, Alex grabbed Dean and slammed him against the wall, the panther ready to play, but slowly, days...time...it wanted it to last as much as the male before them and a grin spread across Alex's face.

"Sweet spot? If you want to calm me down, it'll be a big task. After all, you are dealing with the bitch." Her hands slid downwards, over his chest and then away. Alex backed up, eyes on him, cautious and feline. "Dominante est dans la balance...ainsi que le besoin...Et Dean, j'ai besoin de cela. Et vous?" she asked.

_When the hell did you start to speak French?_

Basically what she said was dominance hanging in the balance, need as well and how she needed it. She was curious if he did too. The animal inside was curious. Alex would've given anything to stop, but she knew that she couldn't if she tried.

Dean didn't know what the hell she just said but he was pretty sure he knew what it was about. He locked the bolt and the chain behind him, discarding his jacket as he advanced. Being a virgin, Alex didn't understand how important it was to take it slow; Dean took it upon himself to educate her. He stole her lips again, arms wrapping around her to embrace her, one running up her back along her sweater while the other held her close to him.

Alex sighed into the kiss, rising on her tip toes to meet him a bit more considering his height. She couldn't help but suck on his tongue, her lips encased around it as she pulled back, releasing with a smile. One leg wrapped around his waist and she stared at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

"Okay I know that Succubi feed of their victims...but this is pretty intense don't you think?" Sam asked, his face scrunching in disgust and thankful that since both bodies had been dead for a bit they didn't smell...or was it just Morgues that made the scent void?

He hadn't bothered getting surgical gloves on, already seeing that Von was touching and observing hands on everything that he would've looked at. It felt weird to admit, but they were the Geek Squad and they were attuning to the others strong wireless connection. Yeah, he was glad he didn't say that around Dean or out loud at the moment. It was something he was not proud of realizing. Being a geek was good at times. Saved lives.

Von nodded, moving towards the next body, this one had his throat mostly chewed out. "They do seem more ravenous, like they've been starved," Von moved some snapped ligaments aside in the neck to study the bite wounds, "it almost looks like a dog got at this one," her gloved fingers slid deeper into the gaping wound able to feel the vertebrae. "She broke his neck, probably with the force of her feeding."

She sighed and looked up at Sam, inwardly smiling, finding it ironic that the two nerds were paired up. Being smart had its perks. And it didn't hurt that Von was a little morbid and being around dead bodies never bothered her.

"No wonder the mortician didn't want us coming in here, no way he could explain these all away on rabid dogs, and with the missing women," she pulled the cover back over the third man, "everything's pointing to Succubi though, seriously crazed Succubi but none the less," she sniffed dismissively picking up on the subtle aroma of jasmine and sharpie markers, sweet smelling decay, the smell of a dead body.

"Question is, why this town and why the hell more than one but two? Hell, we don't know if there are a plethora of them housing up here. What the hell is going on?" He looked at Von and then shifted his sights to door, feeling like they weren't alone.

Giving a subtle nod at her and nudge in the direction, he pulled his gun from his waistband and clicked off the safety, together flanking both sides of the room entrance. Of course logically it could be a doctor, but it never hurt to play it safe. This town was small and chances were the workers wouldn't get a sudden urge to roam around and check on the bodies. Not many deaths in this town with murders or missing persons, so there wasn't really anyone working at the morgue today. Were there any other days Sam wondered.

"If there's more than one there's more than two, they either go solo or are in large groups, like a bloodsucking brothel, I wish I knew why this town, it would have made more sense for them to set up shop in a city..." Von dropped her voice, removing the gloves and edging toward the door with Sam. She had the same feeling that someone was on the other side and she unsheathed her knife cautiously, leaning against the wall to peer between the crack in the blinds.

One shared look with Von and he reached for the door handle, slowly turning it and he wished that he didn't. He was up and then he was down on the ground, dazed, the room spinning and head pounding. When the world righted itself he found the blond chick from last night. "Looks like someone came back for its leftovers," he spoke with a slight slur.

Von was between Sam and the blond the minute Sam hit the ground. The Succubus chuckled and licked her fangs, eying Sam one second too long for Von to tolerate. The two women threw themselves at each other, the Succubus being the physically stronger uplifted Von and sent her crashing into a gurney. Von winced as her bruised ribs cracked against the metal, knocking the wind out of her. She struggled to stand, her arm wrapped around her torso while the other wielded the knife.

Von sucked in as much air as she dared and scowled at the creature in front of her. With Sam still on the ground Von curled her empty hand into a fist and dropped it to her side, tears of pain pricking her eyes. Her ribs were no longer merely bruised, now they were cracked. The Succubus screamed and dropped to her knees like a weight had fallen on her shoulders and pushing aside the pain Von went for her, driving the knife down into the woman's chest. She howled in pain, eyes wide and burning with hate.

As Von twisted the knife the Succubus clawed at Von's face. Narrowly missing her mark Von landed a punch to the woman's temple before her nails could get any closer. Von grunted in pain and doubled over, a huge mistake as the Succubus now had her pinned beneath her, the blood from her wound flowing down and soaking into Von's shirt.

Finally gathering his bearings, Sam aimed the Glock, a head shot in the making and it was clear, the only problem was that Von would get a serious makeover in red. Considering the chances of that or dying, he fired, the shots rang out and made his head pound just a tinge but when he saw the blond body fall to the side and off Von, he knew he did good.

Getting up and off his back he crawled over to the red head and checked her over on her injuries. "Hey. Von you okay?" he asked.

Von's breathing was ragged, her arms wrapped around her ribs. She nodded and winced, clenching her jaw when fiery tendrils of pain shot throughout her chest.

"I'm good," she wheezed struggling to stand up on her own and gasping in pain. "Fuck," she spat out but managed to get on her own two feet, her breathing rattled in and out. She lifted a hand to her mouth and wiped the blood away. God it was her own blood she had gotten in her mouth, otherwise that would be just plain gross. She wasn't worried because becoming a Succubus through blood transfer simply wasn't possible.

"We should get-" Von dragged in a needy breath, "outta here." Great now all she had to do was walk down the street for all to see covered in red and dripping all over the street while she made her way to the motel room.

Sam grunted, his arms going underneath her body and lifting with his legs. His own were a tad wobbly but he was fine, better off than Von was and he knew she had lied about her condition. Going down the hallway, knowing that it wouldn't make sense to go through the window again what with the fired gun shots to bring any persons running. Besides, looking on the way out for people, he found the doctor and assistant on the floor...dead...and bloody.

Once outside, he was glad that not many people got out of their houses sometimes in towns this size, or were too busy working indoors to come out and huddle for gossip. Barely a soul out on the street.

"We'll stop at the Impala before going into the room, I'm going to patch you up as soon as I can and grab the pain pills from the glove compartment as well," he explained, making his way down the street.

Von didn't see any sense in fighting with Sam about carrying her. If she had walked it would have taken ages for them to reach the Guest House and by that time someone might have noticed the bloody woman shuffling down the street. And secondly she was fully committed to focusing on controlling the pain radiating throughout her chest and spreading to her back. She managed a nod, "should sh-shower first," she forced herself to take in a breath even though it hurt.

Sam had to set her down to retrieve the pain pills and first aid kit. Once the ground met Von's feet she was stubbornly making her way to their room, she opened the lobby door half way and had to stop when the weight of it was too much of a strain.

Sam rushed up to Von's side, sliding his arm around her waist and helping her through the lobby door and down the hall slow and sure. When they arrived at their room, he placed the key into the lock and undid it. It was open it was going to be fine, they were going to rest up and-the door stayed a bit open, the chain taut and tight from being at the end of its limit.

"Alex? Dean?" Sam asked through the door, not being able to see anything.

However, the sound of heavy breathing and obvious noises of sex or close to getting there, he furrowed his brow. Did Dean come back with another woman? Please god he hoped his brother was watching porn...

The closer they got to the room the more Alex's arousal was invading her senses. That coupled with the pain Von was about ready to collapse. In fact that would have been preferred. Heat flushed her body and she licked at her suddenly dry lips. At least they weren't fighting but Von was going to kick Alex's ass for making her feel this way. She hated when she couldn't tell the difference between her own emotions and those of others. She didn't like being able to feel what others felt.

888

Dean had since relieved Alex of her mini arsenal. His hands finding their way under her sweater to caress her soft skin. He had lost his shirt in the process and Alex's nails were scratching his back while he pressed his body into hers seeking out the heat tucked between her legs. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck, loving the way she shivered and moaned with every touch, making him want her all the more.

"Dean..." she breathed, her mouth 'o' shaped before she growled, hand gripping the top of his head and bringing it away from her skin, "My turn."

Her head dipped low and nipped and suckled at his neck, sliding down to his Adam's apple on his throat and closing her mouth around it, scraping her teeth lightly down and to his bare chest.

_Honey you are a natural and yet you haven't done this before,_ the thought entered her brain.

Dean moaned and his head craned back, one hand veering close to the swell of Alex's breast when he thought he heard the rattle of a chain. Ignoring it he allowed Alex to take the lead, if his jeans got any tighter the zipper was going to break.

He paused again swearing he heard Sam's voice call his name. He dared a glance back to the door and seeing that it was ajar growled a slew of curses under his breath. "Fucking cock blocker arrives right on schedule."

The moment was over for him and he was back to having growing room in his pants by the time he stalked towards the door. He pulled on his shirt and peeked out seeing Sam then Von leaned up against the wall. He unbolted the chain and opened the door. "What the hell happened?" he immediately went to help Von into the room, helping her sit on the bed and lifting her jacket aside to check to see how badly she was wounded.

She allowed Dean to help her in, the heat coming from his skin a clear sign that they had been up to something. Von didn't meet Alex's eyes instead she stopped Dean from looking for a wound that wasn't there. "It's not my blood, one of them showed up."

"You got her?" Dean was still picking at her bloody blouse, wanting to see for himself that she was okay.

"Sam liquefied her brain with a bullet."

Dean grinned proudly, "Glad to see you haven't lost your touch Sammy."

Von was going to stand to go to the washroom for a shower but with Alex in her path she stayed put. Sorcha greeted her and Sam, staying close to Von now that she was back.

The tall hunter shrugged as if it was nothing but a touch of a smile hit him at the sound of his brother calling him by his nickname again. It had been too long since he had heard that. Glancing over Alex, he noticed her clothing in slight disarray and then scanned Dean. "Do I want to know?" Sam asked, and when silence met him, he figured it was a good thing nothing was said.

Alex hated that the moment was ruined, her skin still prickling with want and need, and heat...then this happened. Then again why couldn't she share? No. No. She dug her nails into the palms of her hand creating bloody half moons. Pain felt good but it wasn't helping. Meeting Von's eyes where she sat, she couldn't help but feel jealous and the want shifted to her, spread for her.

No. No. She moved, walked over to her bed and laid down, curling to her own little ball. Food, she wanted more food, it hadn't been long since breakfast but it was closer to lunch and she was starved.

"Still want that shower?" Sam asked his hand on Von's arm to reassure her that he'd help her there and with whatever she needed if she just said the word. What were friends for?

Von bristled when she met Alex's gaze, the overwhelming lust mingling with anger. A lethal combination. Von closed her eyes against the urge. Sam's touch startled her and she couldn't stop from flinching slightly. "Yeah I do," she smiled faintly, the joy in it marred by the controlled pain in her voice. Von slid her heels off and Sam eased her up off the bed to help her out of her suit jacket.

She felt completely useless and her hand went to her ribs to brace them as she breathed. The two of them entered the bathroom, Sam kindly bringing her duffle of clothing along with them. "I think I'll be okay now," she said breathlessly. All she had to do was figure out how to get undressed without screaming or cutting off her clothes.

Shaking his head he lifted her arms, his hands not really touching the bottom of the shirt fabric or lifting, but he stared at her. "You can't even undress or dress yourself. I'll wait here while you take your shower so then if you need help it is right in the room with you."

Chivalrous. He knew that Von wasn't going to be happy with him, but couldn't she put her stubbornness aside so then he could help her. Actually help her get better. What did he have to do to make her see she wasn't alone anymore? She had all of them there for her.

"I won't look, in fact I'll close my eyes, but I'm helping you Von. Let me," he finished, his eyes closing as he touched the shirt and assisted the red head.

Von's blush almost matched the color of her auburn hair and she looked down at her feet. "Okay," she whispered quietly, sounding more than defeated. She could do it, as long as Sam kept his word and she didn't see those blue-green eyes of his sneaking out past his eyelashes.

Von lifted her arms with some difficulty and then Sam started to pull the blouse over her head. The wet and sticky garment was stubborn and Von felt Sam's fingers graze fleetingly against her skin, the light touch tickling and causing Goosebumps to rise along her flesh. The shirt was dropped to the tile and Von managed to unfasten the clasp of the skirt letting it drop to her ankles. The bra was another issue; she couldn't reach behind her to undo the clasp without her breath catching painfully in her chest.

She paused awkwardly looking at Sam while his eyes were still closed. "I...um...I need help with my bra," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment again and her voice sounded small and sheepish. Von turned around with her back to him to make it easier for Sam to find the small metal closure keeping her dark purple bra in place.

Von could have done it herself, but Sam had insisted he help and would have gotten huffy if he had to stand there with his eyes closed listening to Von struggling with the undergarment.

_Could this be any more demeaning?_

Von thought that yes, it could. She could be in a state where he would have to help her bathe and if it got to that point she might as well start wearing adult diapers and shitting herself whenever she felt like it. But if it ever got to that point she'd be putting a bullet to her brain, iron coated in silver just to be sure.

He didn't even speak, though he did nod, when he felt her turn around he had to try and find the clasp at the back with no way of seeing. Hands carefully, slowly, hovering over her skin, close enough though to tell from flesh and clothing, he finally found it and unhooked. 

The hair on the back of Von's neck stood on end when Sam's fingers pressed against her back lightly to undo the clasp. She could see herself in the mirror and was glad that Sam's eyes were closed. She didn't want him to see all the bruising, even though she knew it was inevitable when she was done that he would be taking a look at her. Angry purples and reds, mingled with sickly yellow and browns dappled her pale skin.

"There we go. Grab a towel or try your best to get behind the curtain already so then I can open my eyes. I don't want to have to feel my way to toilet, drop the seat and sit down on it," he said.

When he heard the scuttling of her feet on the floor, as well as the last removal of clothing, curtain sounding, he popped them open glad to find that she was nowhere in sight in a naked state. Sure he was male and yeah she was female, but he had manners. Unlike Dean...Walking over and taking his seat on the covered toilet, he waited in case she needed any help from being in pain.

Safely behind the shower curtain she turned the water on, clenching her jaw when the hot water hit her battered skin. Stubbornly she stayed under it, bowing her head into the spray and pressing her fists into the tile she leaned on. Trying not to breathe unless she had to she reached down for the small bottle of shampoo and squirted an ample amount of it into her hand.

She worked up a rich lather and concentrated on holding onto the pain while her arms were raised to her head. Even though she knew she had an audience she started to sing quietly to herself. She always sang in the shower, it was therapeutic somehow and helped distract her momentarily from any injuries.

"I feel the darkness blanket o~ver me, seems like forever I've been par~ralyzed, what is the reason you have come to beckon me...I feel the energy rush through my veins," she kept her eyes closed, not seeing the diluted blood run off her and down the drain, because she could watch every drop of it wash away and it wouldn't change anything. Her tongue licked along her teeth and she tasted the coppery tang of blood lining her gums.

_From my lungs? Perfect, _she thought bitterly.

He heard her sing and he smiled. She had a great voice and to be witnessing it, knowing it was probably something of a calming antigen, he basked in the A Capella show...shower edition.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean sat up on the other bed away from Alex, taking the remote with him. He crossed his legs at the ankles and flicked the T.V. on, surfing through the channels for something remotely interesting. Alex appeared to be pouting and he didn't want to be anywhere near that. He knew the signs of a chick flick moment when he saw one and if he tried to say anything to her to make her feel better he would have created one.

Alex stayed curled in her ball, avoiding the two hunters as they walked and disappeared into the bathroom. She even had to avoid Dean as he remained in the same room as she. That was another thing. Why the hell did she just about sleep with him? It was Dean for fuck's sake and she was ready to give up her virginity to him or at all!

_Why do you always insist on having control and fighting things?_ The voice in her head thought.

Her demon half knew why she always did, because it made her stronger, proved that she couldn't be overtaken and that she wasn't vulnerable or weak. If she gave into half the things in her life...for instance sex, death, and that other half...that wasn't something she didn't want to think about and didn't want to happen.

Breathing. She concentrated once more on breathing. Damn, she had to do this today. Would it get worse? Would it go away? Would she have to do this after the day was over? Alex hoped not but hope sometimes died and came crashing down. Being a hunter, you couldn't depend on hope much.

Curling out of her ball on the bed, her eyes immediately flicked to where her weapons had gone to, and finding them she decided to leave them there. Close so close to actually doing it with Dean. That one fact would ride her mind for eternity she was sure, take it with her to the grave. Wiping off the pout on her lips, the kitten from her eyes, she stood, going to the door of the motel, stopping.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat at that place we left. Maybe a few drinks," she informed Dean without turning around before she exited, arms wrapping around her as she walked down the hallway.

Space, Alex needed some space, a few drinks, food, space...breathing room...sex. Release. Nodding her head she knew that is what she needed and she wasn't going to divert from it. She'd try on the sex bit though. Casual sex wasn't her thing, and being a virgin was. Dean knew why...she knew why...

As soon as she entered the bar, a second time that day...fuck it wasn't even the afternoon yet. A little bit early for drinks, but then again that wasn't all that she was here for. Moving to one of the tables, she picked up the menu and scanned through it. Salad's, pasta, breakfast meals...where was all the meat? Finally skipping to the dinner section, she spotted a nice juicy steak and grinned.

The waitress came over, pen poised and looking at Alex expectantly but also in a way that wasn't reserved for women. Alex met her eyes and felt the heat, stuttering out her order.

_Alex?_ Her thoughts sounded worriedly.

888

"Uh, okay," Dean replied to the now empty room. He glanced at the clock and far be it from him to judge but wasn't ten O'clock a tad early to start drinking? "It's five p.m. somewhere," he said to himself, clicking on the remote several times more until he gave up and settled on an old Bugs Bunny cartoon.

He could still taste her on his lips and really wondered what that was all about. The sudden lust with her and her advances seriously had him confused with an edge of suspicion. Could it be coincidence considering the type of job that they were on?

_There's not a problem with her loosening up some, but with me...that's Twilight Zone._

He glanced at the door again then settled on the cartoon playing in front of him. Alex was an adult and she could handle herself.

_Wait, didn't one of the Succubus' just attack during the day?_ Dean knew there was at least another one lurking around and more than likely more than that.

"Sam," Dean shouted at the bathroom door, getting up and making his way over to it rapping his knuckles against the wood.

888

Von was down to lathering up her body now and had to stop midriff when her ribs pinched and pulled. Taking in a silent breath she continued and rinsed off just as the water started to get cold. Older motels never had too much hot water in the tank and since there were other people staying here that would have depleted the hot water even faster.

Von turned the taps off and wrung out her hair, she then poked her head out from behind the shower curtain in search of a towel. They were close but in an area where she would have to step out of the shower in order to grab one. "Could you get me a towel please?"

The tall hunter nodded, reaching for the towel and standing, coming up the curtain and handing it over to her. He noticed the moment on her grabbing it and holding onto it with a thank you smile was too long when a knock came at the door as well as his name being spoken. Both jumped. "What?" he asked, letting go of his end and moving to the door, opening it and peeking his head out to see his brother.

Von hid back behind the curtain and toweled off then wrapped it around her body and stepped out from the tub, coming over to Sam to peer over his shoulder at Dean. 'Sam smells good', she mentally shook herself noticing Dean's brow furrowed in worry.

"Alex just left," he looked them both in the eye, his sights lingering on Von in the towel, with her wet hair curling around her shoulders and face. "I mean normally I wouldn't worry, but she's been acting weird lately..." he shrugged not sure his suspicions could be confirmed or not.

Von nodded in understanding, "She was looking at me funny earlier."

"Yeah I was noticing that. Also, from what I heard earlier, she was trying to...with Dean...that isn't normal," Sam spoke up, opening the door fully and exiting into the semi bigger room. Quickly swiveling on his foot he gave Dean a look of confusion as well as building anger. "Wait, wait. Why didn't you stop her? You know what we are dealing with, not to mention we got attacked last night and Von and me this morning."

Not good to chide the other person for not thinking straight, but he knew that Dean knew better or should've known better than to be that careless with Alex or anyone. Huffing, he grabbed Von's duffel and went back towards her, ushering her into the bathroom. Knowing he'd have to help her with her bra again, as well as her shirt. Hell, he'd need to get a good look at her injuries too. They wouldn't get to Alex in time to see if she was alright.

Sam turned in the doorway and stared at his brother. "Go find her, stay with her or even attempt at bringing her back Dean. We'll be there as soon as we can," he said before shutting the door.

Dean stared incredulously at the door, "Yeah I'll do that," he bit out angrily, flipping off the door and grabbing his jacket and storming out of the room, slamming the door and stalking off down the hall. He'd drag Alex back kicking and screaming for his trouble.

Von backed up into the bathroom a little surprised by the suddenness of what happened. She flinched when she heard the door to the room slam and frowned. With a long sigh she looked at her duffel that Sam had set on the sink for her to reach.

"No peeking," she teased and started to pull out a mismatched set of underwear, a black bra and dark blue panties.

Von had to admit her body was feeling a little off. Her skin had always been sensitive but when Sam helped to close the snap on her bra his light touch sent firecrackers of sensation along her skin. She managed her panties on her own and had discarded the towel on the floor with her dirty clothes. The top she picked out was faded navy blue and her jeans were tattered as they always were.

"I'm sorry you have to help me do this."

"It's no problem. Now if Dean would not be Dean about this..." sighing he paused. "Don't put those on yet. I need to check over your body."

Coming closer he took her items and placed them on top of the counter, kneeling down and glancing at her ribs, gently prodding with his fingers and looking everywhere else with the lightest touch as to not make them hurt even more.

"Well appears to be nothing major, but it's enough to make you slow and sore for the next few days. Be careful when moving and stuff on this job," Sam advised, standing up straight, towering over her, trying to avoid the fact that she was still in her bra and panties. Though mismatched they looked rather good.

Taking her shirt in his grasp, he fiddled with it, eyes intent on it now, and it appeared as if he didn't know much on what to do with it. This would be so much easier if he were Dean.

Von tried to stay still for Sam, only making a noise with the occasional tight lipped grunt of discomfort when he touched upon a particularly sensitive spot. She was sure that they had been cracked, perhaps she was mistaken. A soft smile warmed her lips when Sam started to fumble with her shirt. Her hand went up to stop him, resting on his own.

"I think I should get them wrapped before we try with the shirt, it's a little hard to breath."

_Little hard to breath...he's going to be touching me more, won't it be harder then?_

Shame came over her and she reached for her jeans beginning to pull them on slowly, working stubbornly through the pain. Reopening the door, he went to his duffel, motioning to their bed as he grabbed the Ace bandage, unraveling it and walking up to her where she sat. Sam got down on his knees and flung it around her back and to the front, holding the end in place with one hand as the other began to circle.

In order for Sam to properly secure the bandage Von rested her arms on his shoulders to keep them out of the way. And because of that she also had her legs parted in order to allow him to be close enough to wrap the bandage around her. Von cleared her throat from the awkward silence, "When we were attacked did you notice a mark, like a brand or anything on the woman?"

He had to think about that. Did he see anything on the woman that attacked them at the Morgue? The images flashed through his brain and he remembered something catching his eye on her chest where the t-shirt dipped low.

Nodding his head he answered. "Yeah. Just on the chest, not to high and not too low. Looked like it was etched into her skin with a knife and never filled out into a scar. Why? Do you think it means anything?"

Sam wrapped the rest of the bandage around, sticking the Velcro end to the cloth and staring up into her eyes, resting his arms on her knees, hands clasped together.

Von nodded, an uncomfortable feeling squirming in her stomach and spreading heat along her thighs that Sam was still so close, and being so familiar with her. Resting his arms on her legs like that.

"I'm not sure; it wouldn't hurt to look into it though." Von looked around awkwardly. "Could use my shirt now," she laughed nervously folding her arms across her stomach. The sheepish smile dropped from her face and at the same time her and Sorcha turned to face the door. Then they looked at each other then back to the door.

Von thought she heard the rapport of a gun and Sorcha knew she had heard the rapport of a gun. "Did you hear that?" her eyes flicked to Sam with a mingle of worry and hesitation.

"Uh shirt yeah," Sam stuttered, beginning to lean back when he heard the shot from a gun. "Hell yeah I heard that."

Standing up, taking her shirt in his grasp he helped her put it on hurriedly before going to the door with Von, making sure she was handling well as they moved. Whatever was going on, that was the flare in the sky for the Calvary to come.


	19. Chapter 19

It took less then five minutes to walk down the street with his long strides to the Bar and Grill that was down the street. He entered and immediately spotted Alex's brunette hair. His features hardened and he closed the gap between them. "You're a fucking idiot!" he didn't raise his voice but there was a palpable harshness in it. He slid into the booth seat across the table from her and locked onto her eyes with his. "We're heading back to the motel."

"Well at least I didn't fuck an idiot. That sentence would've been lovely to hear in a bar," Alex replied, standing and ignoring his last words on going back to the motel.

She hadn't had her steak yet, it was currently being made and she was hungry. Not just 'oh god I'm hungry I could eat a horse' and then wind up eating a big Mac with fries and call it good. No...She could literally eat a horse right now, not a single hint of it being an expression.

Her attention went to the jukebox and she reached into her back pocket for her wallet, taking out some quarters and flipping through the choices for a song. One catching her attention and she selected. Jukeboxes weren't one usually for modernized music, but this one appeared to be updated. The song Goin' Down by Three Days Grace came through the speakers, and she couldn't help but move her hips back and forth slowly to the guitar. Turning around she walked back, more like toe-stepped back, sleek like a feline.

_'Took me down to the river, so I could drown, drown, drown. Looking out through water. I kept sinking down, down, down...'_

Sliding into the seat she smirked at him, the waitress coming up and placing down the plate. Eager eyes on Alex and flickering to Dean and back. Dean growled out his frustration under his breath, his patience wearing dangerously thin with Alex. She was strutting around like a damn peacock and Dean was ready to flog and drag her back. Then the lone waitress in the place sauntered her way over. What the hell is with the women in this town?

He smiled charmingly up at her as he did with all women and he thought she was going to jump him right there. He would have let her but he was working. He never had a problem with mixing work and play but right now was different. "Finish your food, then we're leaving," he ordered, leaning back in his chair and shooing off the waitress with a single look.

_Von and Sam better hurry the hell up,_ he thought.

"I would finish my food Dean, if someone didn't shoo away half of the meal," Alex growled dangerously, cutting the meat roughly and sticking it into her mouth.

She could taste a hint of blood, telling her that it wasn't cooked very well the way she wanted. Medium-rare...but to her taste buds it tasted just a tinge less than that. Not that she was complaining, which normally she would. Licking off a small line of the blood juice from the side of her mouth she smiled satisfied. It was good to be eating, one hunger sated but the other not fulfilled.

Finishing her steak in only a few bites, considering her cutting was nothing like a petite woman's would be or a knowledgeable male. Wiping her mouth clean with her fingers and licking them off, sucking on them and releasing them with a pop. Yep. Satisfied. Glancing back at the bar and then Dean, she felt the heat inside grow. Another hunger, another main course.

"Did you even taste that?" he was glad that Sam wasn't around otherwise he'd make another, 'did she pick that up from you?' crack. Now Alex was staring at Dean like he was dessert, the hunger in her eyes unmistakable. "O-kay, you're done, we're going now." Dean stood from his seat and stared down at Alex waiting for her to do the same.

Alex stared at Dean the hunger still in her eyes and moving into her body as she grinned, licking her lips and biting her bottom lip. Any thought or objection that she had was placed on mute as she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down on top of her. She somehow managed to reverse the situation to where she was straddling him and leaning in, breathing heavily.

"I'm not done, and I'm not ready to go just yet," she said, hands running down his clothed chest while she licked up the side of his face, jaw to temple.

Dean grunted and squirmed under her, fiery green eyes burning into her blue. A disgusted groan escaped him when she licked his face. "I've had enough of this." It was a gut reaction and he grabbed one arm and her throat and hauled her off to the side, kneeling then standing while wrenching her arm behind her back.

"What are you doing?" a shocked voice came from behind him. Dean swung around with his 'uh-oh' face on and was about to explain when he saw the waitress from before with long fangs dripping with saliva and blood. Without hesitating he pulled his .45 out and blew the back of her skull out with a single shot.

"Leaving. Now!" he snarled in Alex's face and started to drag her out of the building.

"What the fuck?" Alex shouted eyes wide as she tried to keep up with Dean dragging her out of the bar. "You just...she was...and I was...oh fuck..."

In that moment when Dean had grabbed her shot the waitress and started hauling ass she had come back to herself. However whatever was inside her wasn't going to be ignored like some unwanted doll. The switch was instantaneous, jerking back on her arm and pushing Dean back into the nearest building wall. Throwing his gun to the side and locking his arms above his head. The panther was out.

"Yeah the world's one big cluster of a fuck isn't it," Dean's rant was cut short when Alex slammed him into the wall, her strength startling him. Not that he questioned whether Alex was strong, but she had nearly pulled him off his feet. He had lost his gun; he wouldn't have used it on Alex except to smash the butt of it into her friggin' crazy ass head.

"Alex, how's about you calm down a little huh, remember what I said about taking it slow?" he looked over top her head, it was practically a ghost town.

_Where the fuck are Sam and Von? Could use their help._

888

The awkward moment was soon forgotten for the time being as they headed out of the motel. The three of them could plainly see about a block away that Dean was being attacked by a crazy brunette. And then they realized who it was.

"What the fuck is going on?" Von asked and was already jogging towards them with Sorcha at her side. "Alex!" she barked and stopped in front of them, "Get off of Dean. Now!"

"Back off bitch! He's mine," Alex growled looking at her, the sound coming out more animal like than human.

Leaning closer her body lined against Dean's, no space to be left available. Her head snapped back to look at Dean and she had tears in her eyes, the strength still holding him there and from moving but she was coming back.

"Stop..." she whimpered, closing her eyes.

Opening them, the tears ran down her face but the expression didn't match. Lust, need and hunger. Alex would've ripped off all his clothes if she wanted to, that was until she met the other two's faces and she released Dean, pouncing onto Von and pinning her to the asphalt.

Alex smirked down at the red head, leaning in and latching her mouth onto Von's neck, kissing, biting and sucking. Needing something, sex overriding her system, and she was going to take it any form she could get it. Her face came up and she forced her mouth upon Von's. She wanted to stop, she had to, she couldn't do this, not to anyone and definitely not Von.

_Would you prefer it to be Dean or some random stranger?_

She didn't know.

The wind was knocked out of Von and her vision became fuzzy with lack of oxygen. Her lungs struggled to expand for air but were crushed with pain and the weight of Alex on top of her.

She cried out when Alex bit into her neck. A sickening tremor of pleasure hummed up her spine from the bite and from Alex's overwhelming lust berserking its way through Von's psychic barrier. She struggled underneath Alex, her strength lacking against Alex's brutality, more air being stolen away when Alex's devoured Von's lips. She tried pushing her off, feeling bile rise up her throat and tears stinging her eyes.

Alex's hands started to tug at Von's shirt. Von could feel energy building inside of her, the need to push everything away. Just then Sorcha barked angrily and launched herself into Alex's side, effectively knocking the crazed brunette off the red head. Von's chest heaved, adrenaline kicking in allowing her to sit up.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, moving up to where Alex and Von were, pointing his gun at her but not wanting to shoot. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"How the fuck should I know Sam!" Dean bellowed, anger flaring up. Dean was halfway to pulling Alex off of Von when Sorcha came out of nowhere and bulldozed the hunter off the witch. Von was already starting to stand, and his blood went cold at the murderous look in her eyes.

Von wasn't even capable of forming comprehensible curse words; instead everything came out as venomous snarls. She stalked towards Alex, one of her boots making its home in the hunter's stomach. The air crackled with energy at Von's wrath. She didn't even notice that she had bit her tongue by grazing her canine along it she was so angry.

The female brunette fought to regain air into her lungs from it being kicked out of her, curling into a ball and rolling off to the side a bit she opened her mouth and tried to vomit. She had to vomit, what she just did was sickening and completely out of character for her. Von was her friend. With a turn of her head, her control was lost again. She growled her mouth open and her canine's distinct points, fangs...

Alex stood in one fluid motion and she stalked towards Von, before she could do anything, any harm she stopped just short of the other woman. Her face fell, scrunched up in pain. "Hold me down...tie me...knock me out...something!" Alex grunted at them through clenched teeth, more tears coming into her eyes and down her face.

It hurt trying to keep control, trying to force her from doing things she didn't want to do. The shit that she was doing already or was thinking of doing was even worse and that was also behind the water works. Falling to her knees and hands she began to shake, body heating up, before she fell completely to her side. A fever wracking her form as she stared up at the three helpless. She hated feeling this way.

"M'rry..." she apologized, back bowing as she released a scream of pain from the shakes and heat, the thing inside trying to rip itself out.

Sam gave one look to Dean and Von, noticing that Von was calming down but was still angry as Hell, before he knelt down, hooking his arms underneath hers, locking hands over her chest and lifting. He watched Dean and Von take her legs and together they all headed back to the motel room with Sorcha following behind with caution.

Two thoughts kept riding his mind on the way there...

_Will this happen to Von? Is this happening to all the women in this town?_

Von's face was as hard as stone. She was struggling with the want to help her friend and the knowledge that that 'friend' had just violated her in a way that would change everything.

_There's something wrong with her, she couldn't help it._ Von took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. It didn't do much.


	20. Chapter 20

"At the risk of sounding redundant, what the fucking hell?" they dropped Alex's body onto the bed and all three stared at her with Sorcha standing on guard by the door. "She's not going to be able to keep that up," Dean ran a hand over his face, "they can't be Succubi, this," he waved his hand at Alex, "this doesn't happen, we've been here for a friggin' day, and all the lore that I've read says that a woman can only turn if she dies from several visits from an Incubus."

"We can figure that out later," Von started shoving her gear into her bag, "we're getting out of here," she tucked her knife into her jeans. The way she moved, the way she talked it wasn't even like she was Von in that moment. There was a presence, an authority about her that could not be ignored.

Dean raised his brows and watched Von for a beat then nodded knowing she was right. There was no way it was smart or safe to stay. They were strangers and if the other Succubi didn't get to them the townspeople would. "Where?" Dean asked, already beginning to gather up his things and shove them haphazardly into his duffel bag.

"I saw an abandoned farm house a couple miles out from the town," she caught her chest with her hand, scrunching her eyes closed against the pain. "I'm fine," she assured their worried gazes and stepped towards Alex lifting a small bottle from her bag, she unscrewed the cap and dabbed a small drop of a Grey liquid onto her index finger. She smudged it on Alex's forehead, "sleep," she breathed and Alex fell unconscious in that moment.

"Whoa, wait. We have to solve this case. Which means that we need to be close. Are you two not thinking? Alex is turning into one of these things, going off the normal route to it, but she is. It will only get worse, why leave to only be out of close contact with this? Obviously it only hits women..." Sam paused, looking at Von.

Coming up close to Von he stared down at her. "You got blood on you. I don't know how the others were infected, or how Alex was, but blood can do a whole load to a person. We aren't leaving this motel room."

Sam gave a look to his brother, knowing that Dean was probably not happy with him, confused, or whatever, but the silent conversation between them was something that he counted on. Rope, they'd need it for Alex, but they'd need it for Von too. They just had to stay in town. Who knows what them leaving for a few short hours or being a bit ways out would do? How would it affect the situation?

Hands on, up close and personal was the best attack strategy with this one. Sam had changed a lot in the past four months, but he knew what to do still. Leaving town just didn't seem right or helpful to the situation.

What he was thinking and what he knew he passed that on to Dean in that one look, one look that spoke all and left nothing out...except maybe the four months bit. He stared into the green eyes of the elder and waited. Needing him to agree with him on this one.

_Please Dean..._ he thought.

"Sam," Von and Dean said in the same weary and patient huff.

Von could see where Sam was coming from and controlled her annoyance when Sam stared her down accusingly. "We're walking around blind here," Von began trying to find a way to convince Sam, "I'm not saying we run from this, that's the last thing I'm suggesting, but that ointment isn't going to last forever and when Alex wakes up she's not going to be quiet about it, or happy either, we can fortify that house and keep her there while we figure this out."

"Don't say 'Sam' like I'm a fucking child. Okay? I'm not a teenager anymore; I don't live on stupid ideals anymore that are too innocent far beyond this job! I know that things will go south and are going south; I'm tired of my vote being out ranked. It is not good to leave. People will die even if we just barely get out of the town's limits. They will wait to strike, to feed, to kill, the moment we pass that 'thanks for visiting' sign. I won't let that happen. Now we are staying here. I don't care if we are running without a clue, I won't let anyone else die," Sam interrupted.

Von never had a good temper. Over the years however it seemed like it was slowly getting worse. She was tortured every night so how could anything not get worse? Dean was about ready to step in and break them up when Von looked his way and he stopped. She bowed her head and looked at Sam from beneath her bangs, "Fine," she dropped her bag.

_We'll do it your way Sam and see where it leads, but thinking you can stop anyone else from dying is a stupid innocent ideal,_ she thought.

What just transpired made her realize how different things were now. She was naive to think that whatever was between any of them would stay the same. It was a stupid childish hope. Her eyes lingered on Sam, studying him and she turned to Dean who looked a little lost.

Dean felt relieved when he didn't have to step in between the two bull headed people about to lock horns. He could see the anger bubbling up in Von and then saw how well she managed it. He was impressed but worried. Sam's words ringing in his head about women being infected. Von seemed okay, she hadn't tried pouncing on either one of them or anyone else like Alex had, so maybe she wasn't infected.

"I guess we're ordering in tonight," Dean shrugged his duffel off and turned to head to the door, "I'll go and get some rope."

Even when Dean left to get the rope, Sam didn't feel the slightest bit better. He yelled at Von, he yelled at Dean in some sense as well, but his eyes were only for Von when he spoke those words. How could she be so naive? Yes, he was calling her naive. Here he thought that as a person she was better, but obviously he was wrong. Time had changed her, as well as all of them, but he hated being talked down to even when he was taller than everyone. Height didn't help in situations and he didn't expect it to.

He just wished that everyone would see that he wasn't just the little brother, the shaggy haired teenager who longed for a normal life and believed that they were innocent until proven guilty. It was why he had wanted to become a lawyer in the past. Then again he held darkness within that dulled and inked out that stupid future plan. That was ideal yes, but for someone more along the lines of normal and not a hunter. Not someone like him who had certain abilities to do what he could.

Shaking his head, he stalked into the bathroom and shut the door, suddenly feeling the urge to take a shower, punch a wall, anything. He couldn't yell at Von again, even though he wanted to, he just couldn't.

Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the shower, making sure that a towel was close by so then he could reach out and grab it without a problem. Turning on the water he sighed, running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes. From what he could tell Von cared, but she didn't care enough to think through on what he said was right about the waiting and the killing. Saving lives were important in this job, not just figuring out who did it and unmasking them, putting a bullet into them or whatever.

People's lives were at stake and if she didn't see that beyond getting the job done without the repercussions of every action taken into place...then who was Von really? Then again, he'd started to think the same way she was as of late. Maybe being around someone in the same state of mind was kicking him back into a new gear. Maybe...

888

Von dropped into the bed opposite Alex. Swallowing a shaky breath she placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes, bending forward slightly. She wasn't naive; she had seen the look in Sam's eyes that told her he thought otherwise. She did care, she tried to care. Sometimes it was hard, especially these days. She rubbed her upper arms and sniffed. Was the demon right? She had been holding on for so long. But was she slowly starting to lose her humanity, if she ever had any at all? She had never felt connected to people, in general, there was Bobby of course who was like a father to her; she wanted to believe that she had a connection to Alex, Sam and Dean as well. Now she wasn't so sure.

_Add it to my list of things I used to be certain about._

"I'm just too different," she whispered to the room, to Alex's unconscious form. Sorcha looked at her and cocked her head to the side, worry in her blue eyes. "Yeah I know, suck it up." Sorcha swished her tail in reply.

_I'm getting tired of sucking it up, one of these days I won't be able to-_

888

Dean grabbed rope, and chain, and handcuffs and another duffel full of gear, then locked up the Impala and headed back inside. The front desk was empty and he idly wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

"I hope you're right that we should stay Sammy," Dean muttered under his breath and entered the motel room. "Hey," he greeted Von and by the look on her face he knew he had startled her and caught her in a vulnerable state because she scrambled though smoothly and subtly to rid the darker emotions from her features.

"Hey," she answered back and tried for a half smile.

"Sam gets bitchy a lot, I wouldn't let it bug you," he bobbed his head to the bathroom door, "once he's done his shower he'll be in a better mood," he grinned wide and Von's lips parted into a brighter smile.

"Sexually frustrated?" Von quipped lightly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Dean whispered back with a deep chuckle.

888

The water had run cold, he had been in there that long and when he finally turned it off, he climbed out, wrapping the towel around his lower half and grabbing his discarded clothes, exiting the bathroom, his long hair dripping wet.

"I see you got every kind of bondage item that we had in the trunk," Sam commented, going to his bag, dropping the clothes beside it, hand going to his hair and shaking it out before taking his duffel and selecting a pair of boxers and jeans, he'd come back for the shirts later. Right now he needed something to cover up down under.

Sam stopped just short of closing the door, towel clutched tightly in one hand and the other full of bottoms, he stared Alex on the bed. "I say cloth first, handcuffs second, rope third and whatever else fourth," he added.

When his eyes fell over to Von, a little less angry and tense, the shower really did help, it almost appeared as if she wasn't breathing. Then again people always had that affect when sleeping or just normally...mostly old people. Shrugging, he closed the door and began to change.

Sam grew up. He really grew up. Whatever happened to that short lanky kid that Von knew she had no idea. The Sam in front of her probably ate him. Instinct caused her pupils to dilate at the sight of him and she began to imagine all the delightful and dreadfully carnal things she wanted to do to him and have him do to her. She barely breathed, even though she could feel her heart eagerly beating in her chest.

Once he was gone from view that helped and she stood to help Dean, wincing and adjusting her hand along her side.

"Who does he think we are amateurs?" Dean grumbled and pulled a sheet from the bed. He pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut strips from the fabric to wrap Alex's wrists and ankles. Dean handed two strips to Von and she set them down intuition and curiosity getting the better of her.

"You know the one Sam killed at the morgue had a mark on her chest, like some kind of tribal brand or something," Von started and Dean could tell where she was going with it.

"Yeah, I noticed something on the waitress's arm at the other bar earlier," he looked down at Alex, "you wanna check her? We already know she's infected."

"Yeah I know, but it might mean something, I'd like to get a better look at it so I can do some research," Von started to pull Alex's shirt up, "can you lift her and I'll pull this up?" Dean propped Alex up and Von lifted the fabric.

"That looks like it," Dean observed before he was distracted by the lovely black lace bra that Alex was wearing.

Von paused leaving Alex's shirt covering her head and leaned over her to see her back from above. "Yeah that definitely looks like it." She looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes, "focus," Von reminded.

"I am focused," Dean informed. Von made another epic eye roll and reached over to cuff Dean in the back of the head. "Gah," he blinked up at her and pouted, "alright, fine." Von lowered Alex's shirt back down. "Party pooper," Dean mumbled and started to wrap the fabric around Alex's wrist.

Von picked up a pen and the complimentary note pad and sketched out the design while it was fresh in her mind. Satisfied with her doodle she set it down again and started to help Dean.

When Sam exited again, he had his hair towel dried, dressed in his boxers and jeans. He felt better, way better. Pausing in his steps, he noticed the handy work of Dean and Von as they finished up on Alex. Just in time too, seeing as how the brunette was starting to wake. Moving to his duffel and pulling out a pair of black socks and a gray t-shirt he began to finish what he had started.

Alex's eyes fluttered open, her mouth opening and closing in small little movements as if she were a tired child waking up from a nice nap. Looking around at everyone surrounding her where she lay, two on the edge of the bed and the other near the far wall she furrowed her brow. Attempting at sitting up, she found that she couldn't. Glancing at her wrists and down to her legs she found them bound.

A slew of curse words escaped her lips as she glared at all three of them, but was soon erased when she realized the why and showed a sign of apology and gratitude. She appeared as if she wanted to speak, Sam could tell that, but something was preventing her from doing so. Alex had her emotions schooled, hidden, however on this case it was a bit hard, right now he could tell nothing of what she was thinking or feeling.

The female brunette felt like a marionette. Her emotions being toyed with on strings, her body as well, and she had no control whatsoever and that one thing she depended on was her control. She had almost fucked Dean she didn't know how many times, including trying for others...what made her green though and thankful for a bucket that was rushed in front of her by Sam, was the memory of doing what she did to Von. Her steak and breakfast all gone and into the container before her.

Almost a deflowered Virgin, a rapist, and cannibal in one day. She hated steak...

When she finally finished upchucking she felt the tears prickling in her nose. Sounded weird but whenever she knew she was going to cry she felt the sensation build in her nose and it felt strange and she felt it now. No talking, she didn't want to talk, afraid of what might be said by both parties, the ones standing and herself tied to the bed. Fear. Alex had been scared before, but this was something new. Something she didn't want to visit again and wanted gone.

Sam could tell what she was thinking and feeling now, it showed in her eyes including a light shine from unshed tears. He doubted they would fall. Could the others see what he was seeing? He wondered.

Silence hung in the air. Sometimes silence was good. This was one of those cases. Von wasn't much for talking and Dean didn't have anything to say. They could both see how pained Alex was. She was fighting this hard but they both knew that mental exertion would only get one so far and no matter how badly she wanted to fight it, it would eventually overtake her and become who she was.

Like any sickness, you can wish it away all you want but eventually you will succumb. Whether it be a flu or ghost sickness. A disease was a disease.

Compassion was in Von's green orbs as she watched Alex. Fear slowly started to wind in her gut. What if there was no cure for this? What then? Vampires, hell even some breeds of werewolves could learn control. But a Succubus though equipped with all the cunning and intelligence of a human being was a mindless animal that only craved sex, blood and on occasion raw flesh. They couldn't be taught and they couldn't be controlled. And if they couldn't stop this Von only saw one option. Her heart started to ache and she cast her eyes down. Her head drifted up to Sam then pulled away from him to Dean.

"We're going to fix this," she met Alex's teary eyes and broke away to dig out her research materials.

"I hope so. I don't know how I can hold this back..." Alex spoke, her voice coming out strangled as her body shook softly.

_Well I'll give you that. You don't give into anything else including me. But with all this control down, I guess it wouldn't hurt to test the waters... _the voice echoed in her head.

Alex watched Von retreat from her, back to her front and she bit back the growl in her throat, she felt the inky blackness just barely mingle in with her blue. There were still some locks that prevented from all on out black, those locks were not broken yet and would not be broken at all.

"Alex?" Sam whispered, spotting the change as he stepped closer.

He wanted to ask 'what are you?' but knew that she was human, just human, simply a hunter but infected. It must've been some kind of side effect for Alex or something, so he pushed it off.

"You know Sam...Dean..." Alex fluttered her eyes, a grin playing across her face as she cocked her head to meet both their eyes. "This is kind of kinky. Never thought in my life having met you that bondage was your thing."

The control was gone, but still she fought as she rode the current within. A laugh being forced was felt from her vocal chords and into the open. Would she make it out of this alive?

"We just wanted you tucked in nice and tight," Dean jested, "I hear the bed bugs in Montana are huge." He wasn't sure if he had caught something odd in Alex's eyes or not. The room had crappy lighting so he left it at that.

Von booted up her laptop and brought out her camera to take a picture of her drawing and load it up to ease the search. She'd e-mail it to Bobby as well, who would probably have better luck with his vast library of books and other texts. Von ignored Alex's jabs and snapped a photo of her drawing.

"Oh I bet, I hear they are even bigger in the land down under," Alex remarked, her eyes descending and lingering on the front of his pants before coming back up.

She grinned wider, stretching her body and bowing her back with a mewl, flashing fangs that were short like a cats but noticeable with a simple smile.

Alex wanted everyone in the room, each one had something inside them that called to her and made her wet, but at the same time she didn't like how she was acting. No control over what she was doing, whatever it was, the infection...there was a French word for this type of thing and that part of her knew what it was. _Ardeur_. That was it. It was behind this and she couldn't stop it from taking over, kind of like a severe case of the flu.

Sam walked away from the bed and Dean, going over to where Von stationed herself. Hearing someone flirt with Dean or Dean flirt back in general was something he disliked being around. Including the fact that Alex wasn't herself completely he didn't want her attention to be on him and have her comment on aspects of appearance. It would make him blush and that would only fuel the flame. The farther he was the better.

"What is that?" he asked.

Dean didn't show any emotion, even though a cruel smile was ready and willing to make an appearance. Now that she was tied up, all Dean wanted to do was cut her up. He watched her with a studied curiosity until he moved away to join the others, taking a seat at the foot of the other bed. He didn't want to deal with this right now or at all actually. He needed something to hit, to beat raw and bloody in order to release what was inside of him, make himself clean.

Von was studying the symbol that was now uploaded on her laptop. Von cleared her throat and started to tap away on her keyboard, writing up an e-mail for Bobby. "It's the symbol that was on the blonde's chest, and the arm of the waitress that Dean blew away," she leaned back and looked up at him, feeling warmth race along her thighs, "this is a picture of Alex's back," she looked back down and motioned to the screen. "Does it look familiar to you at all?"

What was happening, she kept slamming bricks into her wall and Alex kept knocking them out. She liked Sam well enough; she wouldn't have had that shy childish crush on him if she hadn't. But the crazed lust coming from Alex was picking at her nerves. She wondered if Sam would let her outside to cool off or demand that she stay under house arrest.

_He just yelled at me he thinks I don't know what I'm doing. Bastard!_

Von worked her jaw a fraction of a second, an alluring impulse to do something excessively violent was aided by Dean's anger. Prolonged exposure to all three of them was straining her defenses; she was going to have to resort to taking something to boost her protection. Otherwise something very, very bad was going to happen.

_Not human anymore? I'm beginning to doubt I am._

Von risked a fleeting glance at Alex who was watching all three of them from her bed, making suggestive noises her body language screaming for sex. Von looked away and sent the e-mail off to Bobby with a single click of the mouse.

"A little, but not by much. I can look in some books I have as well as on my laptop and our dad's journal. Something might show up, who knows?" Sam shrugged, standing up and going to his items, picking up what he needed and setting it down beside Von.

He felt guilty for yelling at her like he did, but at the same time he didn't. In honestly that part knew she deserved it and a whole Hell of a lot more. Looking at her though, he could tell that she wasn't as fragile as she used to be, but he felt she still kind of held the essence of it. Sam couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips as he averted his eyes. Yeah they might fight on occasion, a disagreement, but he couldn't be mad at her or hold a damn grudge. He liked her. Another sound came to his ears from where Alex was, and he ignored it the best he could, working his fingers on the keys of the laptop as he pulled up some things he kept away.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex's head bent upwards slightly as she studied the things used to bind her. Maybe if she just tapped into her other half she'd be out and free, able to get what she wanted and find someone for the night to hole up with. Meld bodies together and waste time under the sheets with only the sounds of skin against skin and moans for music.

No. Schooling her face, surfacing as much as she could muster, she pressed back the _ardeur_. She was so close to actually doing it...

"Please..." she pleaded in a breathy whimpered whisper.

The female hadn't realized she had said anything until it reached her ears and she noticed a few sets of eyes flicker to her. She needed to be free from this.

_What you need is a good fuck. Virgins tend to die hard because of their longing for sex. Dean can give that to you, wouldn't you have someone experienced at the wheel?_ The thought rolled through her head.

The _ardeur_ didn't care who could give what to Alex, as long as she got something. Alex however was willing to hold off, no, trying to hold off as best as she could. A desperate want to maintain control herself without deviating to a personality that she wasn't. She wasn't an animal. She didn't have casual sex. She was Alex, bitch galore. Why couldn't it stay that way? "Please."

"Sorry sweet heart, you're staying put till we figure this out," Dean winked at her, "so get comfy."

_Cause this may take a while._

He peered over at the symbol, scratching the stubble on his jaw, "Could be a spell of some kind," he suggested.

Von thought about it and nodded, "It's possible, we need to figure out who though and why."

"Why?" Dean asked, he didn't really care about the why, just so long as they found the son of a bitch and stopped them.

"Why this town, why go after women and make them like this," Von expanded.

"I'm still thinking it's an Incubus," Dean rolled his eyes in aggravation and chucked his thumb over to Alex. "Do you have anything to shut her up? She gets any louder and someone's gonna come to the door and I don't think any of us want to explain why we have one of us chained to the bed."

_Which is another reason among many that I wanted her out of here,_ Von thought as she stared at the screen.

"I might have something," she stood and stiffened her legs to keep them from shaking while she walked towards her duffel. Rummaging through her things she procured a small blue bottle. Von stood at the side of Alex's bed and shook the bottle to mix the ingredients. She watched Alex with guarded eyes as she squirmed in her restraints.

"Bitch, if you dare, I swear I will empty a clip of ammo into your ass and sew it up to retain it," Alex growled, closing her mouth tightly so then they'd have to try and force the stuff down her throat.

_This is why you should let me jump in. I could get you out of here easily. If you don't I'm sure the ardeur will._

Her eyes grew wide at hearing that, the thing inside her squirming just at the suggestion with glee. Fear and pain filled her blue orbs as she shook her head, trying to keep the bottle away from her as well as to fight off the _ardeur_. Her struggles, pulling on the restraints. When she stopped, she breathed heavily, black and blue eyes turning to look at Von.

One quick jerk of her wrists and ankles and a loud snap of chains and ripping of cloth came. She stood in one fluid motion and whipped her arm at Von, knocking her down as she ran towards the door and out. Freedom was hers at last and she wanted to celebrate.

_Alcohol and men anyone?_

888

Sam had enough time to stand and take up to four steps when he heard and saw what happened, but he didn't make it in time. "Shit," he cursed, staring at the open door, hearing her footfalls going down the hall before the main door opened and shut with a jingle of the bell.

Going to where Von had fallen, he knelt down and helped her up, his arms directing her to the vacant bed and sitting her down as he lightly touched the bloody lip and a red blotch where a bruise would soon form.

"Are you okay?" He paused, sighing and glancing at his brother and back to the red head in front of him. "What do we do now?"

Von licked at her lip, green eyes seething with rage. _Who's naive now?_

Von pushed herself up ignoring her injuries, a snarl escaping her lips when Sam tried to stop her. "We go after her," she replied in a low angry voice and without waiting for either of them and was out the door after Alex. She had seen Alex's eyes, on top of everything was she possessed too, or was it something else entirely?

Out the door the cool September wind tousled her auburn hair and she could see Alex running down the street. Von's eyes shimmered violet and she clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking. The glass in the nearby windows crackled but did not break, remaining a solid mosaic of tiny shards. Sorcha was at her side and the two raced down the street after the brunette aware that eyes were watching them.

Alex knew she was being chased; it thrilled her, scared her, and even made her angry. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? That made her falter in her steps. Now she was thinking like she did when she left them all those years ago. Picking up the pace, to gain back the extra distance she had lost in that one moment, Alex continued on. Hunted, she was being hunted and that meant she'd have to resort to fast food on the way or better yet ditch them as best as she could.

Von could smell blood in the air, while they had been hiding in the motel; the monsters had been out killing. She knew them being there wouldn't stop them. They weren't going to wait around until they left and then strike. From what the Succubi could see of the four they had nothing to fear. The genuine articles weren't living up to their names. It was disappointing to say the least.

Von growled as the gap between her and Alex widened. Von's system was flooded with adrenaline and the wracking pain she had felt before was a memory as her long legs pumped. She closed the gap again and turned sharply down another street after the brunette hunter. Sorcha growled low as she raced a mere four feet ahead of Von. Others were coming out of the wood work, impeding Von's progress to the point she had to slow down. Which Von didn't like at all.

"Von," one of them purred and stepped forward, "we've heard so much about you."

The woman smiled and the other followed making soft crooning noises. The woman shrieked and her head snapped back, her keening howl filling the air. Her body convulsed and seized, blood spouting out of her mouth in a magnificent fountain that sprayed the sky crimson. Her arms flailed out at her sides and a sticky wet zipper noise was the undertone to her screaming as her spine slowly emerged through her chest, jutting out like a spiny serpent.

"I don't have time to talk", Von said maliciously. Those that didn't flee screaming were thrown back like rag dolls to smack and crack into buildings and lamp posts. "Don't get in my way again," she warned them and started off after Alex once more.

Alex had to stop running. She couldn't keep going forever, and there was no way that they would stop just because their damn feet got tired. When Von's footsteps stopped coming to her ears, it didn't comfort her in the slightest when all she heard was the pitter patter of dog paws.

"Stop!" she yelled, halting immediately and nearly teetering forwards before she turned to face Sorcha behind.

Preparing for impact she watched and waited, her body shaking in order to keep standing there, to disobey the wants and needs of the damn things within that seemed to have joined forces. 1. 2. 3. When paws met her chest, pushing her down and tackling, she didn't expect to react to the attack by vaulting the animal over and back, with Alex ending up on her knee and one foot. Ready to continue on.

Her head cocked to the side without consent as she was met with the sight of Von walking towards her. "Makes me think if you would have done this a long time ago when I left. Chased after me, hunted me down till I was just another monster to catch. Don't pretend you give a shit about me and just leave me the fuck alone!"

The words weren't hers, but that didn't mean that what was within didn't know how to drag up the sore spots and use them to their advantage. Her eyes never changed back to normal, but she transferred the pleading into them to tell Von that she wasn't in control, wasn't using the joystick to play the game. Alex was the joystick.

"Eistedd i lawr," Von commanded and Alex's legs buckled under her and she sat like she was told to. Von looked to Sorcha who was shaking herself off hardly damaged from the tussle. Von knelt down next to Alex, angry green eyes mingling with violet, or perhaps that was the bright sun playing tricks.

"I don't catch monsters," she corrected ominously. Von's hand went to Alex's head, pushing her palm into her forehead. "So," she paused tilting her head to the side, licking at her left canine like a hungry wolf. "I think you have some explaining to do, you can't run away this time, so tell me," she licked the blood slowly off her lip. "Why you have those eyes when you're not possessed?"

Blood. She craved it. Could smell it everywhere. That sweet coppery taste thick on her tongue, dripping warm off her fingers. If she could only get a hold of some. Just a little taste.

888

Dean was on his feet in a shot and with the two women gone he now stood staring at his brother, "That went well," he quipped and grabbed his gun and his favorite Bowie knife as well as his shotgun, "C'mon Sam haul ass, we gotta help her."

He stepped out into the hallway and waited for his brother. They should have had Von whip up some kind of binding seal in order to keep Alex in check. It was inevitable that she would have found a way out. And now they had to run out there where there were more of them waiting for their meals on legs to show up.

_Nothing like a good time,_ Dean grinned wryly.

Alex was turbo charged and it would take all three of them to take her. That is unless Von's witch powers had grown over the years which Dean didn't doubt. And if that was the case, maybe they'd have to get there to save Alex's ass instead of Von's.

Sam ran beside his brother after the three before them and he hated being out in the open like they were. Meat on display, watch them run kind of ordeal. Taking a long stride in the rush he felt the asphalt hit his chest and hands as he went down. Something had him by the leg. He was flipped over instantly and was facing the blond from earlier at the Morgue he thought he had killed.

"Dean!" he shouted, pointing his gun at the woman.

Sam stared down at his brother as he carved up the woman. Seeing it made him scared, made him wonder what had really happened to Dean in Hell. Normally Dean killed close to this, but the look on his face as he did it lacked sorrow with a glimmer of a smile in the green eyes, or was that his imagination? Shaking himself mentally he nodded, reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out the lighter, handing it over to Dean.

The pain finally registered in his brain and he glanced down at his chest, it was deep, but it wasn't too bad, maybe a few stitches to close the small trails. Looking around he found the road empty...the wind not silent as it carried a scream to his ears. Alerting him down the way they were heading and where Von, Alex, and Sorcha had gone.

"We need to get to them fast. I don't know if that was one of them, but I'm worried about Alex and Von," Sam said.

He knew what he saw in Alex's eyes before, thinking it was a trick of the light, but something within said otherwise. Something that made him anxious and needy. He'd need to see Ruby again soon or either take a drink from his stash. As soon as the heart was set a light, the brothers were ready and going down the road.

Dean had wiped his knife off on the woman's shirt and sheathed it while he stood. When Dean turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, lowering his gun. The carnage splayed out along the street was like. It was like Hell. Bodies strewn and wrapped around metal so tight that their skin was splitting like cracked leather. There was a strawberry blonde lying in the street that looked like something had come along and stuck its hand in her. She was split open like an alien had burst out of her and her slick red spine shone in the sun.

Dean had no words. He only stared, listened, smelled. He walked slowly past along with Sam. Now they knew who was screaming. Dean scanned ahead and picked up his pace again when he saw Alex sitting in front of Von, slowing down cautiously as he got closer. The energy crackling off of Von was tangible and it made Dean's skin tingle.

"Smart. I'll give you that," Alex spoke, her head forced to look at Von from the palm on her forehead.

Her own hand went to Von's and squeezed, power radiating from that one touch, not only was it coming from the red head but from her as well. The _ardeur_ was mingling with what little of Alex's demon half had sprung out. Knowing they were no longer alone, Alex flicked her eyes towards Dean and Sam, grinning when she saw their expressions to how she looked and the given situation. "Not everyone has to be possessed in order to have black eyes sweetheart," she finished.

Standing, feeling the power of words that made her sit in the first place press down on her. Alex was strong, maybe not stronger than Von, but she was definitely as strong and to that she didn't know why. What was Von?

_Witch._

Apparently there were things...big things...that they had been keeping from each other for a long time.

The tall hunter watched the scene, saw the play of Alex grabbing Von and standing, almost as if she was standing in front of a god and defying their word. Something poetic, bone chilling, and incredibly awing to his mind. When Alex spoke about her eyes, it cleared up so much for him on whether it was figment of imagination or real. Turned out it was real. If Alex wasn't possessed... technically what was she?

Besides becoming a succubus. Meeting Dean's eyes he asked silently whether they should interfere or not. It seemed like a bad and good idea, but so far the answer was unclear as to which path to take. If they did, chances were that they'd get some brunt of the power and not in a way likable. If they didn't, Alex or Von would suffer. He could tell just from the air that something was emanating from the two women. A level of same and a written law of difference that didn't make sense.

Von wrenched her hand from Alex's. She grinned wryly, "I can see that." Von wielded her knife from behind her, nicking Alex's arm in the process, the wound sparking golden red. Piled on top of everything was the feeling of betrayal. But did she have the right to feel it? She had kept just as much if not more from Alex. Who was she to have a right to know anything about Von though? Von wondered if she managed to send the demon half back to Hell, or kill it, if Alex would go too. Did she dare risk it? No. Maybe there was hope for her humanity after all. Maybe.

They had to do something. What. They had to. Had to do what? Dean shared Sam's thoughts. Should they intervene, step between the two titans? Or should they watch it unfold, watch them tear each other apart? They couldn't see Von's face, but they didn't need to. Mini tremors shivered up and down Dean from the energy the two women were giving off. It was making the air vibrate. It scared him. He was confused and frightened.

The hole inside him opened up wider because one more thing he had thought he had known, relied on, had been pulled out from under him. Who were these people in front of him and why were they wearing the faces of his friends? He had been pulled out of Hell to be brought into another. Which one he preferred he would never say.

With a tentative step forward and gun still lowered but ready at a hair's breadth his mouth opened, "Stop it," he pleaded and was shockingly relieved on how well it worked, at least on Von's part.

Von's eyes dimmed to their natural green but energy continued to shiver around her. Von's arm cranked back and she swung down hard into Alex's black eyed face, causing her head to snap back and knocking her off balance. An angry bruise was sure to follow. She dove down on top of the brunette, words streaming out of her mouth at an impossibly fast level. A binding spell, her strongest, which could not be broken.

Blood dribbled out of her mouth as she finished, leaving Alex immobile and Von choking for air. She fell off of Alex and rolled onto her back away from her, clutching her knife to her chest while she coughed up trace amounts of blood. Sam had stepped up next to Dean and even began to move a bit closer to where Alex and Von lay. He didn't know which one to assist, the brunette or red head.

"Dean, you carry Alex. I'll carry Von," he finally decided.

Going up to Von, he slipped his gun into his waistband, arms sliding underneath her knees and her back, bringing her up and against him in a princess carry. She was as light weight, tired, and fragile as a child in his grasp and he smiled thoughtfully down at her, before looking at Dean with Alex in his own arms and they began to head back to the motel, wary of every single alley, corner and street until they finally arrived. Setting Von onto their bed, he headed into the bathroom, grabbing a cold washcloth and coming back, tending to the blood from her mouth as well as the busted and bruises now forming.

From where Alex lay on her bed, unable to move she could feel spikes of pain pulsating through the marrow of her bones, the veins in her limbs, but there was nothing she could do to release it because of the binding spell.

"Fucking hurts," she bit out harshly, what she was feeling inside from the _ardeur_ echoed in her eyes as she stared at Dean, mingling with hate, need, and apology.

What else was she supposed to say to them? That she was half demon? Yeah and then what would they do after they save her or would they even save her? They could try everything they knew about demons and nothing would work, that was the downside and bright side to being half human as well. The human part kind of thwarted that concept of demon knick knacks.

A groan escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut, another twist inside causing it. If it continued for hours or even a few days she'd be screaming her head off, that much she was sure, didn't matter if they gagged her or not. At the moment she was biting her bottom lip to keep it inside, thus the groan.

Von's breathing was shallow and sticky sounding, like her airways were clogged with mucous. More blood dribbled from her mouth and Sam was there to wipe it up. She looked at him, eyes glassy with pain. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fought to keep them open, needed to keep them open. She felt cold and Sam's body had been so warm against her. She wanted him to wrap her in his arms again, to feel his warmth, to smell him. She needed it.

Von tried to lift her hand to reach him, to make sure that he would stay but she couldn't make it and it dropped listless to the comforter. A plea in her fever bright eyes not to leave to stay with her because she was frightened and in pain. Von needed that touch, something to hang on to. Had he seen her though, how she really was inside? Would he shun her, was he afraid? She was at their mercy and if they had decided to kill her she couldn't have stopped them. And perhaps she wouldn't have tried.

Dean was silent. He wouldn't exactly call it inner reflecting but it was something like that. Alex wasn't possessed. What did that mean? Dean knew, but he didn't want to admit it to himself, not right now. There was too much. And Von, what about her?

_She has some powerful mojo going on, hope she makes it out ok. _

And what about Alex?

_I hope Alex does too._

His heart was heavy with the fact that Alex was somehow demonic. His instincts and training were saying to kill but something deep inside was holding him back.

_Is it because of what I did? Can I honestly be okay with this? Definitely not_.

Dean stared at the far wall and sniffed, scrubbing a hand down his weary face, "How's she doing Sam?" Dean asked dropping into the chair next to the bed that he and Alex had shared.

"She needs to rest. She's barely coherent," Sam answered. "I think it might be best if we all try and get some rest in, but you and I take shifts. I can take first one if you like?"

He questioned it, unsure, did he want to? The look in Von's eyes telling him to stay with her made him want to take the later going and tearing his eyes away he found Dean silently telling him there was no need for him to offer. Dean was going to cover it anyways with or without argument.

Meeting Von's eyes once more he removed her shoes and jeans, and pulled back the covers, helping her underneath them before he went to do his own shoes. Remaining in his clothes he joined her. He could handle sleeping in his jeans, but he didn't know if Von could, they were uncomfortable to endure when all you wanted to feel was the sheets and not something so rough as denim. He hadn't even realized that he was still in his torn shirt.

Unconsciously, he laid a protective arm underneath her neck and wrapped it around her shoulders so then her head rested on his chest, fingers running through her hair to soothe her. Sam didn't even see the expression on his brother's face as his eyes was closed, realizing how tired he truly was when he got into bed.


	22. Chapter 22

He walked through the trees, looking, searching; desperate...he had to find a way to save Dean. It didn't make though, he knew Dean was alive, had seen him, but that didn't mean that the image of him lying on the floor of that house torn up, bloody and still hadn't affected him and made him think otherwise. Was it all just a dream? Did he dream about Dean coming back along with Von and Alex?

Sam shook his head; he knew that he had seen them; maybe that was what he was looking for right now. He was trying to find them. Yeah that must've been in. As he rounded a tree he found Ruby, standing there, leaning against the trunk with a sly grin on her face. Going up to her, he was about to ask what she was doing here. He knew why, that is why he didn't ask. He needed more blood...he needed more of her...doesn't matter how he got he needed it.

Coming up closer to her, he grinned down at her, hands resting on either side of her head as he leaned in. Von...Blinking fast he found Ruby gone, no one there. He was hallucinating. A gentle hum of a tune caught his attention, his head turned to the side and finding Von in a gown, green as her eyes, flowing like a river and vines playing through her red hair to trail in a spiral around her arms. She appeared like a Goddess.

Pushing off with his hands he began to walk towards her, chuckling when she smiled, still humming the tune as she swept over the earth, touching for a second with grace and delicacy and lifting off without a single hint that she ever made contact. Sam stared perplexed before pursuing after.

888

An expression like peace graced Dean's features as he watched Sam wrap his arms around Von. Sam deserved to be happy, to have some normalcy, maybe not normalcy, stability. Normalcy though longed for was something out of their grasp and had been for a long while now. Von could give him that stability though, make Sam happy. Dean could see it and he knew that they had always had a thing for each other. He hoped time hadn't changed that too much.

Dean was proud of Sam. His death had been a low blow to his young brother, but Sam seemed to be doing well for himself. There was still something to be discussed though, something that needed out of the way. He had to ask if Sam had done it, he had never gotten the chance with everything happening the way it had. He couldn't ask now, he'd let Sam sleep, let his brother have some peace. Dean could have slept, may have even wanted to but it was the farthest thing from his mind.

The female brunette watched them fall asleep and sighed. They looked picture perfect together. Who knew? The ardeur had stilled only slightly under the surface upon seeing that moment, there was just some things that you couldn't make sexual or get lustful off of. Nothing to mooch off like a leach or vulture. Glancing at Dean she saw him looking at them before meeting her eyes and quickly averting them.

"Ask it Dean. I know you all are thinking it. Ask it just like Bobby asked it, ask it just like Ellen asked it and other hunters I have come across," Alex spoke, breaking the awkward silent moment between them, never stirring the sleeping couple in the other bed.

He didn't look at Alex when she asked him to ask the million dollar question. "Since you already know the question how about I save my breath and you just answer it." Dean met her gaze with a cold stare.

If Alex didn't break free, if they had tied her up better Von wouldn't have gotten hurt. Red was in pretty bad shape, and Dean hated seeing her that way. She was the last one that should have gotten hurt. All that blood that came out of her wasn't a good sign; it made Dean's stomach twist up in knots because he knew he couldn't do anything. None of them could but wait and hope that she would pull through.

She hated the cold stare that he had given her. It was all her fault, maybe not deciding to come to this hunt that was Von's buddy's doing by telling her that it was a must need to come down to fucking Montana. What was her fault was what was going on with her and how she couldn't control it, because she knew that she could control it if she tried. Was she trying? Hell yes, but it didn't seem to be enough. What was enough? What constituted enough being enough absolutely one hundred percent?

Another thing that was her fault was Von. She had hurt Von; she had caused Von to come to a short leash where it snapped and shown whom she really was, using such great force that it could kill her. Von was a witch. Alex wish she had known, she wouldn't have done the things she did if she had known but she didn't know. Then again, Von didn't know what she was in either. Both kept secrets, both at fault.

"I'm not possessed, that much you already know. Long story short...I'm half-demon Dean. Born half and half, not completely whole on either side of the balance beam. Before you pull out your little tricks of the trade that all hunters know about demons and how to take care of them...believe me...it won't work. One hunter actually tried to cleanse me. Saying it was his will of God. Nothing worked out of the books of knowledge, so he tried other things and almost killed me in the process. Try and kill my demon half and you kill me too. That is your answer Dean. Now you know what I am. Question is, are you going to accept it like the few that I have listed by name, or hunt me down, cast me out like the others out there?"

Her eyes held the emotion, the pain within from holding the _ardeur_ back but also from having to bring up a snippet of who she was. Why did she have to explain herself to Dean to anyone? She was who she was, why did people have to rub their noses through it? Turning her head away, her eyes back on the sleeping Von and Sam, his fingers still running through her hair even in his unconscious state. A pang hit her and she loved the sight of them, they deserved to be happy and to have someone. Everyone did. Maybe not herself in her own opinion, she always fucked things up, it was who she was. A hopeless romantic stuck in a hard ass bitch of a hunter. Who would've known?

Dean stood up slowly and stepped over to Alex, his imposing form leaning over her ever so slightly. Green eyes staring down dispassionately at Alex's bound body. "I think the only thing you need to be worried about right now is keeping it in your pants." the hardness of his mouth curled into a teasing smirk and he left the bed to go over to the small coffee machine to brew himself a much needed mug.

He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this only that he was going to somehow. He had been childhood friends with Alex and now knowing that she had always had that thing inside of her, did it change anything? She was still the same stubborn, sassy bitch and had been up until this point. Now she was turning into something else and they had no idea how to stop it. Dean had seen Alex cry now more times then he ever had when they were younger. It was a miracle that she was fighting the infection this hard. It must have been the demon part that was giving her resistance or something. It was a miracle she hadn't succumbed yet. Dean snorted and shoved the small tray filled with coffee grounds into the machine.

_Miracles_, he thought bitterly with a healthy dose of cynicism.

"Keeping it in my pants? I don't have anything to fling out like you males do, so don't try that line with me Dean. Now leg's crossed that fits better. I've been doing that for years Dean, I am sure I can keep it-"

Alex closed her eyes and moaned, heat crashing into her from the _ardeur_. She wanted to clutch the sheets, bow her back, run up to Dean and take him down to the floor with him in control, showing just how good he really was and everyone said he was. Shaking that away mentally, though it wasn't necessarily all too successful as it repeated itself once more. A small cry left her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the ceiling, breathing coming in gasps while her body spasmed inside.

_I really hate seeing you this way Alex. Even though I am loving that there is a chance that I could get free...though that chance is minimal considering the size and power of this thing. Would it mean anything to you if I helped fight?_

She tried to nod her head but couldn't and even though she could've said yes, it might have sounded a little too suggestive to Dean, but the mental nod was enough. Alex felt the spasms, she felt that part do what it could from behind the locks, and it didn't help much. A scream ripped out of her throat as pain laced with pleasure through her immobile body.

"Figure. Of. Speech," Dean enunciated each word patiently to the coffee pot. He cringed at Alex's noises, forgetting about his precious coffee when they became louder than her typical moaning.

He stepped forward then stopped. He was at a loss for what to do, there was no medicine to give, no words to say that would make it better. And if he did get closer that might only escalate the lusting hunger inside of her.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath and winced when she screamed, worried eyes going to the door, wondering if anyone that was still alive or anything had heard and if they would be sending the cavalry to get their own.

_Alex isn't their own, not yet._

Dean desperately scanned the room for anything, anything at all to help. His eyes landed on Sorcha who was picking up the blue bottle that had been left on the carpeted floor when Alex had escaped. Reaching down he gratefully took it from the dog's mouth and patted her on the head while he looked at it. It had no labels and the container was warm to the touch even though he hadn't seen Von heat it. He didn't know what it was exactly but Von obviously thought it would help their friend. So Dean was going to give it her.

"Alex," he started to unscrew the cap, he wasn't sure about the dosage so he would have to give her little sips until it did whatever it was supposed to do. "This should help calm you down," he stepped closer, knowing she couldn't move but he was still on edge.

"No, Dean, no," Alex pleaded with a wince, her mouth opening and staying open as another gasp came from her and it was then that the liquid from the bottle he was holding entered past her lips and down into her throat.

When another scream tore from her it came out silent, yet she knew that the sound was being forced however what he gave her made it not audible. Tears formed in her eyes at feeling trapped in her own body, not able to speak, move or stop the sensations of pain and lust. It was good she guessed because then no one could hear her, but this was not something she ever wanted to experience. It was as if someone had gave her a syringe of some sort and pumped it into her blood stream where all she could do was lay there while the Mortician started up the saw, ready to cut into her before stuffing her body into a casket for the funeral.

Where she had heard that or seen that before she couldn't remember, but it had become a fear of hers and she never wanted to feel that like. Right now she was living the fear and she was trapped. Stuck with nothing to do but mouth silence, blink and cry. The tears escaped its barriers and slid down her cheeks to where her ears were, where they normally went when you laid down and cried. She hated crying but she was scared, she was vulnerable, she was trapped with a beast that was trying to take over her and control her will power, her celibacy, her morals, her values, what she cherished, change her personality and make her into one of the succubus whores.

Pleading with her tear filled eyes at Dean she showed for once in her life how much pain she was in and how much she wanted it all to end. She wanted him to save her.

888

Von was so out of it that she never registered Sam's hands at her waist unbuckling her belt and pulling her jeans off. She wasn't even aware that she should have been embarrassed by people seeing her in her underwear. She only wanted him next to her. She curled into him, bare legs against denim, the curve of her hip nestled perfectly into the front of his jeans. One hand crossed over her stomach and the other rested on Sam's chest, unconsciously close to the ragged scratches left by the Succubus.

The smell of his blood mingled with the heat of his body made Von nuzzle her head against his chest. And then she was asleep, sleep singing softly to her and guiding her down to sweet painless oblivion. Von sat on the buried ruins of an old wall peaking out from a hill that overlooked the foggy moors below. The long black hunting gown she wore fluttered against the old stone in the soft breeze.

A man sat next to her, watching her in her silence then looked out at the land below. "You're not going to run this time?" silence answered him and he nodded. "Then you know I was hoping we could talk."

He clasped his hands in front of him, stooping over to lean his elbows on his thighs. "I'm proud how far you've come, what you did today was exemplary; you have a lot of choices ahead of you and many people telling you which path is best. You hold such promise, which is why I'm giving you this reprieve; you need time to reflect, to accept these changes in you."

"And if I don't?" Von asked quietly watching the thick mist move along the dips and slopes.

"My dear girl," the man chuckled lightly, "you can't run away from what's inside of you."

"Of all the places this is what you choose to dream about, dismal isn't it?" he motioned to the scenery. "I suppose it holds a certain beauty though an undeniable mystique that speaks to the soul, it's nostalgic," he nodded in understanding, "it's better than some of the other places you've been."

Von looked over at him for a brief second then looked away. "What do you want from me?" she asked listlessly, her green eyes reflecting the dim silvery light.

"I want you to be all you can be," he chuckled reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder, "would it be easier to face me if I was in this form?"

Von noticed the chance in timbre and her eyes traveled over to him slowly. Her blood curdled as she gazed into familiar twin pools of blue-green. She shrugged his hand off of her. "Don't you dare," she warned looking to him again to see that he had changed back.

"My mistake," he apologized in his characteristic demonic way and smiled charmingly at the red head next to him, "you should really wish for some sun sometime."

"The sun only hides what's really there," Von lamented and felt her being dragged back to reality.

The scream pierced the air and Von squirmed into Sam, covering her one ear with her hand and the other against Sam's chest. It seemed louder than it should have been, like her hearing was more sensitive. Pain like an iron band tightened around her chest and she struggled to breath, stopping to get the cramping in her muscles under control.

She was warm all over and thought that it was because of Sam until she realized there was a faint hum picking up in her body with his contact, the warmth, the smell of his blood that had semi-dry on his shirt. It was a soft yet insistent urge; there was so much heat between her thighs she wanted to share it with Sam. Von curled into him even though it hurt her and groaned in discomfort from Alex's screaming.

_I only want quiet. Is that so much to ask. I only want quiet. And Sam. I want Sam._


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam had lost track of her, where had she gone? The tune had stopped and in its place a scream echoed through the trees on the wind, loud but quiet at the same time. It sounded familiar and only then did he realize why it did. It was Alex. He was asleep, this was a dream. Everything was happening like a dream. A feeling of warmth met his leg and looked down to find the denim of his jeans getting a touch wet, a small spot but he wondered it was coming from. He wasn't injured and it wasn't red.

Something shifted up against him and he found that no one was there. Now he remembered Von was asleep beside him, a bit on him. Closing his eyes and inhaling he opened them, finding that he was back in the motel room, his head turned to the side a bit, eyes meeting Von's. He could feel something tingling on his skin, shooting down to his groin and it was radiating from somewhere. Upon turning, trying to get comfortable, he went on his right side, arm still underneath her neck as the other arm found only place on Von's waist, he felt his pant leg a bit more now and it was wet a bit. Why was it wet?

They laid there in silence, staring at each other, Von curling into him more. "Cold?" he whispered a soft breathy chuckle so then Dean, Alex and Sorcha wouldn't hear and know they were awake after being asleep for not long, though it felt like hours.

These stolen moments between them were precious to Von. They acted like the anchor in the storm to keep her from going adrift. She had experienced nothing like it and prayed it would never end. Goosebumps rose along her side spreading out from where Sam rested his hand. Of its own accord Von's body moved closer and she shook her head, a small sleepy smile warming her features.

Their breath was almost mingling now they were so close. Color lightly kissed Von's cheeks and she lost herself in his eyes, exploring every subtle hue of blue and green within them. She blinked and smiled again bowing her head in her shyness to hide it. She felt that warm wetness in her panties crawl up inside slowly making her pulse. Slowly, eager but patient sending little spikes of pleasure through her. Tightening, pulsing, slowly.

Down below he could feel his body's reaction, Hell, his heart in his chest was fluttering like it was on caffeine. They were so close. "Ah, so you just wanted me to hold you," Sam smiled, playing the Dean card just a hint before it disappeared.

Laying a soft precious kiss on her forehead he pulled back, his lips now tingling from his skin briefly on hers, the taste of saltiness, body wash and pure Von lingered behind on his mouth and he shyly slipped his tongue to bring it in.

A silent laugh parted Von's lips and she closed her eyes as Sam kissed her forehead, putting the soft pressure of his lips on her skin to memory. Von's eyes were on his mouth as his tongue took in her taste. She wanted to taste those lips. Hesitantly she closed the small space between their lips, pressing hers softly against his. It was a light kiss and Von slowly broke it before either one of them could think to deepen it.

The hunter laid still, his eyes half closed before opening fully, shifting from her own to her lips and back again. He couldn't help but flick his tongue out once more, the taste brought in and tantalizing his taste buds. Von. Sam decided to try that again, bringing his head closer, stopping just short of her mouth, hovering, before meeting hers, staying there, her own reacting to his as his tongue slid out to tease. Opening his lips she mimicked him and they collided, eyes closed silent breaths as his hand on her waist went to her lower back and pressed her into his chest.

Von wasn't aware of any pain in her body. She could breathe and move as if healed. So when Sam kissed her again she welcomed the pressure of his chest against hers. Her hand draped over his side to his back, half hugging him to her while the kiss continued. Her pelvis meshed with his, breathing hitching slightly when she felt him against her. She was in love with every touch, every breath. Her heart pounded in tandem with her lower half, tight and pulsing. She could hold back, savor every precious touch and taste.

Heat mingled between them and Von pressed her fingers into Sam's back, finding their way under his tattered shirt to discover his muscled skin and several scars to which each she paid special attention to by tracing along them lovingly.

He couldn't help the small moan from him when she touched the delicate markings, the sound being swallowed, muffled in Von's mouth while he tasted her. Fresh mint and dark chocolate like Andes candy, perfection in one wrapped package. Through the material of his jeans he felt her, and he suddenly knew why his pant leg was wet, making him smile into the kissing. His hand on her back moved underneath her shirt, up and over skin and the clasp of the bra but never really unhooking it or disturbing its purpose. Take it slow.

_What are we doing? Dean and Alex are still in the room, so is Sorcha. I can't be doing this, this isn't like me._

However, this wasn't intercourse; this was exploring, mapping out what they have been too shy to for years as if they were some great explorer that had found Pandora's Box. To open it or to not? Eventually they'd get around to that, but why not bask in the beauty of it?

Whatever was happening Von liked it. Sam was gentle and he didn't rush and the taste tingling her tongue was familiar though currently she couldn't place it. All she knew was she wanted more. His moan excited her and one of her own came as a response. Von wasn't so much oblivious as apathetic that there were two others in the bed next to theirs. She wasn't deaf and with her heightened senses she could hear them breathing.

Normally any such occurrence would have sent her on the war path, a giant paper fan wailing down on the offenders leading them outside to where she would then get the hose to cool them off. Was she going too fast? This made her realize that those feelings for Sam were just as strong as they had been several years before. She didn't want to rush this, make him think she was a sleazy slut. Would the fact she really liked him show through her actions, or would it be lost in translation?

The nerves in her back went off like mini firecrackers when his fingers traced their path upwards to her bra.

_Too fast?_

He didn't undo it and she relaxed a little, slowly breaking from the kiss to look into his opening eyes. Was she crazy for thinking this felt so right? She sucked on her lower lip beginning to crave his taste again.

888

_Fuck. Look what you did genius._

Dean capped the bottle and placed it on the nightstand while he took a seat next to Alex. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake Sam and tell him he fucked up. He didn't need Sam yelling at him right now.

"M'sorry," he whispered to her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Touching her made his skin tingle and he pulled back slightly, realizing it wouldn't hurt him he cupped her cheek with his hand, feeling a current travel between them. Alex's breathing relaxed and she blinked the tears away from her eyes. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing but he was going to keep on doing it if it made Alex feel better, which is what appeared to be happening.

"Thank you," Alex mouthed. The _ardeur_ inside held off, glad to be touched, but that didn't stop it from sending out waves through that one simplicity as it reached out to Dean. Wanting him, needing him, fueling him.

His gut started twisting; fighting with whatever was taking hold of Alex. He couldn't, not with knowing what she was now. Part demon. Evil. Dean closed his eyes against it, fighting through it with all he had. He hardly understood what he was doing well enough to be able to control himself or what was attacking him.

Pressure at the base of his spine increased and he clenched his jaw, looking down and away. The damn infection shouldn't be affecting him, he was a man. He pulled his hand away like he had set it on something scorching hot and held it at the wrist while the electrical pulses died away. He breathed through his nose in an attempt to control his breathing.

It didn't go away though, not entirely. That animal need, the sweet release it brought with it. He wanted to tear Alex apart with the ecstasy he would make her feel. Dean stared at her then studied his hand, flexing it to make sure all the fingers were functioning.

_I've kissed demons before. And this is Alex, sweet delicious cherry pie._

His finger tips brushed back a stray wisp of hair and he leaned in close so that only she could hear, "How bad do you want me?" his hot breath tickled her ear and he smiled against her skin, he pulled back just enough to see her reaction.

_Answer. Honestly. That is all the advice I can give you, because he will know you are lying and damn fuck..._

Alex shuddered, well as best as she could, her body clenching tight below, pulsing waves in between her thighs and shooting up to her throat, making her at a loss of voice. But she didn't need a voice really, just ability to mouth words. Instead of an answer, her breath came out ragged and needy. Right, so she can't speak but she can make her breathing audible. What the hell? What was that stuff that Dean gave her? Right now she shooed that away, staring dead on into Dean's eyes and seeing an animal behind the green orbs. The _ardeur_ flared and she grinned wickedly.

Dean smiled down at her, leaning in, hovering, and parting his lips teasingly to take in hers. His smile widened to see the look on her face when he denied her the kiss, instead going down to her neck to lick and suckle at the sensitive skin. His hand ran up her side and under her shirt to her back, unclasping her bra with barely a twist of his wrist. With the garment loosened his hand slid to the front, fingers tracing and lingering but coming no where near the mouth watering swell of her breasts.

She might not be able to speak but he wanted her to beg for it with every fiber of her being. He bit down into her neck, dragging his tongue up along her pulse point, skipping her chin and bruising his lips against hers. His fingers caressed her stomach, gliding up to her lower breast to the hard peak. He cupped the perfect globe, fingers pressing and stroking, feeling her heart beating underneath. His tongue tasted the salt on her lips and coaxed itself into her mouth searching out the deepest recesses. Her taste was intoxicating and he wanted more.

Her breathing came out heavy and leisurely, her eyes shut as she felt his calloused hand on her sensitive flesh, her mouth being invaded by Dean's and making her moan inaudibly but she could feel it vibrating in her throat like a trapped canary. Alex's own tongue warred with his lazily, her mind fizzing up from his hands and the sheer taste of all that was Dean. Long consumed alcohol, bitter sweet chocolate malt with a touch of green mint toothpaste adding spice.

Normally one would find that combination not to their liking but Alex wanted to drink it down and into her. All the while the assault of the hunter, she itched to move, to arch into his touch and body, to let her hands roam over his own, but she simply couldn't. He was the dominant and she was the unwilling and yet willing submissive.

Dean could be top or bottom, but seeing as poor little Alex couldn't move he'd be happy to pound her into the mattress until the springs were digging into her back. Dean's teeth nicked her neck, but didn't break skin. He licked his lips tasting stale coffee and strawberries with an underlying sting of tequila.

_Brother still in room._

Did it matter though? Sam normally would have gotten up by now at the sound of anything wearing his almighty bitch face and raining down spit fire from his mouth. Dean wasn't a moron he was at least vaguely aware that something was going on in the other bed.

_Kinky._

Dean could be one hell of a kinky bastard but in the same room as his brother? The thought almost made him gag. Just then his pants started to vibrate which scared the holy bejeezus out of him. He pushed himself off Alex, nearly falling on his ass in the process. He shoved his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing Bobby's name on the display he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Von's phone's dead, she there?"_

Dean looked over at the other bed, raising a brow and trying not to laugh into the mouth piece. "She's uh, taking care of lady business," Dean started and by the silence he could tell that Bobby didn't want to hear anymore on the subject.

_"Could you tell her to call back when she's...finished?"_

Dean opened his mouth to reply when Bobby cut him off.

_"On second thought she'll be tellin' ya anyway so I might as well tell you now."_

"Shoot," Dean replied with a smirk in his voice and moved towards the door to be further away from Sam and Von's 'get to know you' time. He couldn't meet Alex's eyes and a pang of arousal hit him as he passed her bed.

_"You okay?" _Bobby's voice was laced with concern.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

_"You sound like yer outta breath."_

"M'fine Bobby, what'd'ya got for us?"

When he stopped she opened her mouth to growl in frustration, the feel of it rumbling in her chest and throat but never meeting her ears. She watched him like a cat does a mouse, but this mouse she wanted to fuck not eat...not yet. Dean passed the bed before her and she grinned as well as the _ardeur_, both could sense that he was heavily aroused and though they were interrupted and not alone, it remained in tact.

A ghost of his touch clung to her vacant skin and she yearned for it to return. The _ardeur_ crackled from her and mingled with the air, stopping and meeting something else that wasn't there before. Alex turned her head to the couple in the other bed and instantly she knew she wasn't the only one that was dealing with this beast within.

"Von..." Sam whispered, stopping whatever he was going to say to her or wasn't going to say and furrowing his brow with the tingling sensation he was feeling on his body grew.

Where was it coming from? Not from Alex, because this didn't feel like Alex, he had felt her power, but this felt different than Alex's. "Von?" he questioned aloud.

_Is she infected?_

His body didn't seem to care as she moved her lower half and brushed himself against her, making his head fall to her shoulder, eyes squeezing shut from the feeling. This wasn't right, this wasn't him, and this wasn't Von. Reluctantly he sat up, flinging back the covers and stood, pulling himself away from the red head staring at him. Glancing at Dean by the door on his cell phone, just barely hanging up with the final words of "thanks Bobby" he hoped there were answers, helpful answers in that phone call.

Alex and Von both infected. One immobile the other not. Both full of power. The odds weren't looking good in their favor to Sam. "What'd Bobby say?" Sam asked, keeping a wary eye on Von as he went past the bed, skin tingling more and more as her eyes lingered.

Dean was staring down at his phone, deep in thought until Sam brought him out of his reverie. He cast his gaze to Von who was now sitting up and watching them with a predatory stillness. He had felt the secondary push of energy. Luckily, other than feeling it crackle in the air and collide with Alex's it wasn't affecting him in any malign way. Dean's face remained neutral even when he saw Sam send a careful glance over to Von.

_She's infected now too then?_

"The symbol is the Corruption of Innocence," Dean began in his matter of fact tone, "once it's on you, you fall from grace pretty fast, sex, violence, cannibalism and that's just the start." He shoved his phone in his pocket, feeling his gun right where he left it. "But here's the clincher, the symbol for whatever reason only appears on women, virgins primarily because it's to initiate a sacrifice."

He could see the question beginning to form in Sam's mind and travel down to his mouth, Dean beat him to it with the answer. "The large scale sacrifice of innocence is an omen Sam, for the Apocalypse." A darkness settled on Dean's features, the reality of it sinking in all too quickly.

"I also asked if there was anyway to reverse it once someone was infected, he then called us morons for Alex getting it," he bobbed his head towards Alex even though he was watching Von, "He looked through a couple books already, apparently the only way is to kill the one that started it, the ones that haven't killed anyone should turn back."

Dean hoped they turned back for Alex's and Von's sake, otherwise two friends they thought they'd never see again they would have to say goodbye to forever. A tough decision was ahead of them if that was the case. The elder hunter huffed out a little puff of air, "Bobby also said we have to _feed_ Alex," _and Von too_, he said silently to Sam with his eyes, "otherwise she won't last long, they're like sharks, gotta keep swimming."


	24. Chapter 24

Von listened carefully, to their voices and their breathing, and their heartbeats. Her dark green eyes locked on their every movement. With Alex immobile Von could easily take them both and have them all to herself. Von felt Alex's eyes on her and her thoughts turned to her as well as her eyes. The brunette was grinning at her knowingly.

"What are you smiling at bitch?" Von snapped leaping from her bed, her momentum was snapped to a halt by Dean who had stepped in and whose arm was now wrapped tightly around her waist. His own momentum knocked her down into the mattress of the other bed where she kicked and flailed in order to regain her balance. She snarled in aggravation and pushed against him.

He soaked it all in. Apocalypse. The Apocalypse, really? He had heard many things before but this had to take the cake, was the big fish in the lake that was a prize winner. At the mention of having to feed Alex though, he was going to ask what his brother meant and how until that is that Von decided to make it known to wipe the grin off the other female's face and Alex merrily grinned wider when Dean intervened.

Dean was worried it would take him over again, a flicker of Von pressed against the wall with her back to him while he slammed into her from behind raced through his mind. He mentally shook himself.

_Not this time..._

Already he had built up some kind of resistance to it even while he was pulling it like poison out of Von. She became more docile and her struggles slackened. He could allow himself time to freak out about his new ability later, right now there was shit that had to be dealt with.

"Von," he hazarded, a faint smirk touching his lips when recognition flickered in Von's wild eyes.

"Yeah?" she swallowed hard, panting heavy from her exertion and sounding more than a little confused.

"We need your help; you think you can refrain from killing Alex or humping either of us to death?"

Von nodded even though she wasn't sure if she'd be able to once Dean let her go. She could still feel it inside of her, being siphoned out by Dean's touch; it was still there though, deep inside and hungry.

"We need you to conjure up a locator spell so we can find the son of a bitch that did this to the both of you and make him pay," Dean's voice was edged with a hard coldness at the end. Whoever did this, it wasn't going to quick for them, not if he could help it.

"Okay," Von nodded and Dean eased off of her and she sat up slowly, already feeling a hunger gnawing at her throat. She had to do something to keep it at bay. With careful steps she went to her bag, certain that if she made any quick movements the boys would dog pile on her. Sorcha watched carefully as well, intelligent blue eyes taking in every scrap of detail.

Von kneeled down, trying to ignore the now cold wetness of her panties while she dug around in her bag and pulled out a small case. She opened it, revealing three syringes filled with a dull yellow liquid, along with a rubber tube. She pulled out the tube and tied it tight around her arm just above the elbow. She flicked her inner elbow to coax out a vein. The stuff was meant to subdue actual Succubi and since this was some sort of Succubus virus, Von assumed it would have a similar affect on her cravings. At least she hoped so, otherwise she was about to do something very, very bad to herself.

Sam didn't know whether to help or not, but was relieved when Dean seemed to calm her down. That didn't stop him keeping a wary gaze on her.

Alex on her bed breathed out in contentment as well as frustration, her body burned, prickled with sharp needles as if it had simply fallen asleep on her like ones foot or hand does. Her eyes fled to Dean and wanted him. She wanted to be fed, satiated, full of him in her mouth, between her legs, a sweet lap of the tongue. "No," she mouthed, fighting at the _ardeur_ and it fought back.

"I don't know how much longer Alex can hold back. If she broke out of the restraints, and being what she is, that spell won't last long on her Dean," Sam paused, his eyes flickering to Von and noticing she was in her t-shirt and panties.

Something caught his eye as she inserted whatever stuff into her system through a needle, walking towards her and bending down to waist level. Not a smart thing to do, especially with what kind of thing they were dealing with as well as the two females in the room but he could've sworn he saw a mark. "Von lay down," he ordered, needing a better look.

She gave him a weird expression and a look of hunger pushed down. Maybe she was infected, the signs showed, but he had to be sure if she had the design on her body. If Von was, then he was grateful that the hunger within her wasn't as strong as Alex's was. Alex's had time to sit in over night and fester during the day. How had she received it? The attack by the other Succubi outside that house? They were going to find out.

When she finally complied, he gave her an apologetic look in his eyes as his hands separated her legs. There was most definitely something there on her skin. Engraved like some knife etched the design like one would a mote, a dip so that you touched the skin and it wasn't anything like a burn or tattoo. Crawling up closer, needing to see if it was exactly like Alex's he found it too close for comfort and knew that it might cost Von's sanity dearly. Sure enough, there in her upper inner thigh, the symbol.

"I don't suppose you have some sort of restraining potion you can put on yourself after you locate this thing?" he questioned, moving away. Another heavy breath from Alex and his eyes flickered to her, finding her back arching a bit. Looks like the spell was beginning to fade, slowly but surely. "And fast?" he added.

Von wondered if this is what heroine addicts felt like when they shoot up. The need to put something bad in them in order to stop something bad inside of them. The liquid burned up her arm and she tensed, gulping down a stressed whine with an uncomfortable grunt then slumped to the side against the chair, trying not to shake.

Heat flushed her body as Sam examined her, the serum was working, her need a slight itch that could be ignored. She took in a relieved breath when he moved away and pushed herself up quickly. A trickle of blood ran across her tongue and she sucked at it, unaware that she had bit the inside of her mouth. She ran her tongue along her teeth, her canines and lateral incisors feeling...unusual.

_Oh no__._

It was expected though wasn't it? She was infected; a custom set of fangs was inevitable.

_It's not like I give full tooth smiles anyway, it'll take a few double takes to tell if anything is there..._

Von held up the empty syringe. "This _is_ restraining me, it's too late to use it on Alex which is why I never bothered, but it's suppressing the...cravings inside of me." She stood and felt a pang of hunger hit her along with dizziness. "I can give you a list of instructions on how to contain me, that being the worst case scenario, but first I would like to get dressed if that's ok, there's plenty of time for me to do so and then fortify the binding spell over again and couple it with a sigil to keep Alex in check."

She blushed with the men watching her. "I just…I need to change," she explained desperately ashamed that she was standing in panties soaked like she had woken from a wet dream.

"Leave the door open a bit," Dean advised pinning her with a look that meant he was serious. He nodded to Sam to watch her while he moved over to Alex.

Sam had entered the bathroom with Von, his back turned to the wall to give her privacy, but he managed to keep part of where she stood in his peripheral just in case. The door was just a tad open so he could see into the other room and he also could hear the chains being put into place. He still couldn't help but wonder what Bobby meant by feeding Alex. Didn't make sense. How could they feed Alex when really they couldn't? His shoulders hunched a bit as he sighed. He'd ask later when he could, after Von was done doing her business.

Von didn't allow herself the luxury about feeling better for changing into clean dry clothes. And she didn't feel all together comfortable with Sam being in the room for several reasons. She wanted to check out her new teeth, see the damage.

That bitch had bled into her mouth and made her into this...Bled. Blood. That was what she tasted in Sam's mouth. But why? He hadn't gotten in any fights to allow for something like that. Von turned slowly, stopping when she caught Sam in her peripheral while she finished buttoning up her black long sleeved top. She rolled up the sleeves, making sure he saw her looking at him while she exited the bathroom. Just thinking about it made her hungrier and she tried not to lick her lips at the thought of lapping up all that thick crimson life.

Dean was going to strap her back down before she regained any more motor control. He unlocked the broken cuffs that were still dangling from her wrists and ankles, tossing them onto the other bed to deal with them later.

He checked the cloth wrappings and dug out the last two pairs of cuffs. He would have saved a set for Von. Just in case. But it looked like they were going to have to use a good amount of chain on her instead. He cuffed Alex's wrists and wound rope around the other end fastening it with chain and looping it under the bed to tie down her other arm on the other end. He took a length of chain and coiled it twice around each ankle, looping it under the bed as well to enforce it. Then he draped chain over her chest and stomach securing them with extra plated padlocks under the bed.

"I'm really sorry Alex," he sighed and frowned down at her, "this is the best thing we can do for you right now."

Alex felt the black enter her eyes, coiling around the blue like oil does with water, she was glad that they were taking precautions, but the _ardeur_ brought out her inner anger she usually kept for occasions, tapping into the demon halves power and lashing it out at the hunter. She watched with a harsh glare as a long cut formed and dragged down his thigh, creeping down and inwards to the place where it would hurt him most. 

Dean's leg buckled under him and he stumbled back with a pained groan landing on the bed across from Alex. White hot pain raced up his thigh and he clamped down on the wound with his hands. Dean looked up briefly to see Von exit the bathroom, her eyes a stormy green when she saw that he was hurt. Von's hand went out, knuckles cracking with the tightness of the fist she made.

It didn't get far when Alex's head whipped to the side with a sickening snap and slap, hair falling in front of her face and her concentration on hurting Dean long gone on her mind. A silent snarl shown on her features as the _ardeur_ wasn't happy about Alex finding enough power and control to attack her own body from within. The panther inside paced the newly chained container, seeking a way out but eager for someone foolish enough to stick their hand through the bar to pet the nice kitty.

Alex's body snapped up against the chains then settled just as quickly like Von had cracked a choke chain on a disobedient dog. "Alex," Von gnashed her teeth and if Dean had been looking up at her instead of seeing to his leg he might have seen fangs that suited Von's full pouty lips perfectly. Instead he was reaching for the first aid kit and the emergency bottle of whiskey.

The brunette's eyes burned as she stared at Von.

_That fucking hurt!_

Alex had to agree, not only did it hurt her other half but it hurt her as well. What Von did was like an electric shock through her whole being and none to small, big enough that it did exactly what was wanted. Coming back down on the bed, the restraints doing their job, she mouthed words in French, not caring if Von understood or not with or without sound.

"Vous mai ont l'ardeur aussi, mais je vais vous l'abattage pour ce que vous venez de faire. Bitch."

Since the _ardeur_ was denied sex, what it wanted it was craving a hint of blood, spilled in great amounts or a prick of the finger. Mustering up enough energy, Alex flexed the muscles in her neck as it bowed back, her mouth open as a breath released, meaning to be scream from Alex. A gift to those by the succubus riding the senses. Show that what is done to friends isn't as bad as what the thing inside can do. Tears slid down her cheeks in endless streams, staggered breathes as if she were crying convulsively, which she was.

Sam exited after Von and had seen the show, grabbing Von's arm and pulling her over to where Dean was. "Bind her, something, and then track the thing doing this. After it's tracked we are hunting it down. I don't want you ending up like that Von, I don't want Alex enduring more of it or any of the other women in this town," he spoke determinedly.

A sureness and need to get this done and to save people...he didn't want to have to lose innocents lives or even these two woman's lives that he had found once more. Not when they just met back up. Releasing his hold on her arm, he sat by his brother and watched her nod, starting whatever she was going to do.

Dean had ripped open his pant leg and after taking a healthy swallow of the whiskey washed up his leg with antiseptic and started to stitch up the deepest part of the laceration. Dean shot Sam a glare when he jostled the bed by sitting on it then quickly resumed the in and out movement with a look of annoyance on his face.

A part of him couldn't help but feel satisfied when Von retaliated even if it was by using her witch voodoo. Was it her witch voodoo or was it something else? Dean shrugged to himself not really caring at the moment; he had a leg that needed stitching and a bottle of whiskey that needed emptying.

Von rolled a small white ball of a waxy substance between her palms until it coated her fingers. Holding her hands out in front of her she started to hum a low and resonating pitch. Translucent flame, heat, wavered off of her fingers and inch into the air.

"Rwy'n bwrw hwn ffoniwch rhwymo rownd thrice, i gadw person yn gaeth thrice. A bydd dim torri'r cylch hwn o pwll, nes ei fod yn dda oherwydd ei amser."

Scorch marks appeared on the ceiling above Alex's bed trailing out to form an intricate pattern of knots and symbols; amber feathered at the edges and died out to rich black. Von clapped her hands together loudly to extinguish the flames on her hands. The red head stepped over to Alex, squirming under the chains, she muttered something over her and Alex's body grew still. Alex still wouldn't like it but Von was sure to bind her more gently this time around in order to make it more bearable and comfortable for her.

Von knew a number of locator spells and was currently deciding on the best one. They had no map of Ekalaka, so she was going to make one. She could have printed off a map of the town and done her usual blood trail but the bowl she usually used was in her car and it was too risky for any of them to separate for even a minute.

Von gathered several items and an empty glass jar. First she added thick brownish goo to the empty jar, then some sort of herb that had been dried and chopped up and several other equally unidentifiable items, which was probably for the best since the mixture was becoming awfully rank. The names wouldn't change the smells.

She pulled out a small pocket knife and pricked her finger, thick and copious drops of blood plopping into the jar. She was humming softly to herself and stepped over to Alex. "Spit it in." When she saw Alex refuse she scowled. "Or I start cutting," she threatened. Alex spat into the jar and glared up at Von venomously.

Von capped the bottle and shook it the contents mixing and heating in her hand despite the thick properties of the jar's contents. She weighed the jar's weight by bouncing it up and down in her hand, and then she pitched it at the far wall. There was a spark and the glass shattered into powder the contents smearing on the wall in a very clear pattern. Von stepped closer, scrying the pattern.

"Here," she pointed to a spot, "the bar we were at the other night." She looked closer then stood back, "Male, five foot six, blond, blue eyed and..." she dragged a trail through the glop with her finger and sniffed it scrunching up her face, "Ugh, I so didn't want to know that." She wiped the residue on the wall and turned back to the brothers. "He's currently occupied with five females." She made the disgusted face again and shook her head, "Fucking Incubi."

Thirst scratched at her throat and she pushed it aside, knowing she wasn't thirsty for water, juice or alcohol. She wanted something, the sweet taste that was on Sam's lips. Blood.


	25. Chapter 25

"Let's head out then," Sam said, pulling out his gun and checking the clip, making sure it was good before popping it back in and undoing the safety.

_You two are going to leave me here all alone? What if one of the things come?_ Alex thought.

Screw it. She was staying there, tied to a bed and though she felt a little bit clearer in the head thanks to whatever Von did; her eyes began to flutter shut. All this fighting was making her tired.

Sam waited for Von and Dean to meet by his side, Dean taking back, Von stuck in the middle and Sam in the lead. Frankly he wanted Dean at his back even though technically Von was at his back directly but Dean would be able to catch something that happened better than Sam could. The trio checked on Alex whom had fallen asleep before exiting the motel, stealthily going down the hallway and outside, street empty and main desk empty. It was a little too eerie for a small town like this one.

Checking the two buildings going past and standing in front of the bar. This was it. Hopefully Von's spell did something and helped them find this thing. Entering the vicinity, empty and bleak, a moan muffled came to his ears coming from the back. A hand gesture to his brother to finally take point, he backed up by Von. "Try not to kill anyone. We don't know who is fully changed and who isn't," he whispered to her.

Von released a tight lipped sigh and nodded, taking a step forward into the main bar area.

_Try not to kill anyone, try telling that to the homicidal bitches crawling around this place._

Static crackled from the old juke box in the corner a low drum roll filling the silent spaces of the room. _'All my friends know the low rider, the low rider is a little higher...'_

Von caught movement in her peripheral and froze, Sam nudging into her from behind. He had been looking the other way and hadn't noticed that Von had stopped. She brought two fingers to her eyes and pointed them out to where she saw something. Her ears caught the muffled moans and exertions coming from the back. And with her heightened senses could smell the heavy musk of sex in the air. She crinkled up her nose, valiantly ignoring the pressure tingling in between her legs and the way her heart fluttered.

_You're fine. You took the meds..._

Only problem was she didn't know how long the dosage would last given the special circumstances. She wanted sex and blood. Maybe the blood more, especially after tasting it on Sam. She licked her lips as panic welled inside of her for a split second when she thought she was going to lose control. Her fangs itched to sink into flesh, to have blood gushing into her mouth. Von suppressed the animal moan that wanted to escape and rolled her shoulders, the muscles coiling like a giant cat getting ready to fight.

Dean had taken point, his boots treading softly on the old wooden floor, firearm raised and ready for anything that showed so much as a pointy toothed smile. He had to be careful though, he didn't want to go around blasting the heads off of innocent women. Problem was they wouldn't be able to tell who was what until they ventilated the Incubus. Dean checked behind him, nerves spasming when the static crackled to is left. He saw Von signal that she had seen something and he moved in next to them, but far enough away to be able to tell if something was coming at them.

He nodded at Von when he nudged his head to the shaded bar counter and she nodded in reply. He looked up at Sam and steadily moved towards it. The noise from the back room would have to wait until they dealt with what was out in the room with them.

Sam followed his brother, his attention completely on the bar counter, gun aimed and ready. Main focus. What was behind there? They had to find out before they could investigate the rest of the place, but if any shots were made then they wouldn't have to worry. The others would surely come to them. That was a factor that didn't sit well with Sam.

Von followed closely, using all her will to focus on the bar counter and the thing behind it as opposed to the two very fine denim clad asses in front of her. Her grip on her knife tightened, dragging her eyes over the counter and beyond, to the rows of alcohol barely visible in the gloom of the bar.

_Just breathe. Breathe. You don't need it._ Von repeated until it became her mantra.

Unfortunately the disease burning in her was like having to pee, you could hold it in as long as you could but sooner or later you would have to go. Something warm dripped onto Von's cheek from above. She looked up, not having to see it to know what it was. The smell alone made her want to growl with need, her pulse quickening, fighting with the serum running in her veins. Another drop landed on her and the pearly white smile of fangs glistened in the dim light.

Dean carefully leaned over the counter, scanning up and down the row. His attention was drawn from it to Von when her building energy prickled at his skin through his jacket. Blood was dripping on her face as she looked up and he looked up as well. A pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind, yanking him over the counter. His legs slammed up against the counter's hard wooden lip as he went over as he landed hard on his side, crashing into a row of half full bottles of liquor.

At that same moment the other assailants hanging from the ceiling dropped on Von, bringing her to the floor where they started to roll and tussle like two seriously pissed off alley cats.

_What to do? What to do? Help Von? Help Dean?_ Sam thought frantically.

He looked at both parties. Right about now he hated to say that Von had the brunt of the load and he raised his gun, attempting at finding a target in a better position to where he wouldn't accidentally shoot Von. That would not have helped the situation better.

"Hey!" he shouted, a few of the women snapped their attention to him and he suddenly wondered if that was the best or worst decision ever made from the looks he received.

888

"Dean Winchester," the male grinned, grabbing the front of Dean's shirt, lifting his upper body up and slamming it back down, coming up behind and wrapping his arm around his throat in a lock. "I've heard a lot about you mister. Word gets through the grapevine, in more ways than just demons."

The suggestiveness in his eyes and grin showed heavily, pressing himself to Dean's backside as he whispered in the hunter's ear. "I'm a willing participant even if you don't swing my way...there are other alternatives to get to that marvelous release with me Dean. By the way, how's Alex handling? I can feel her inside me, squirming. God, it's tasty. Remember her taste? Her moans? Can you do that to everyone you fuck?"

A flick of the tongue on the precious piece of skin and he pulled his head back, his shoulder length blond hair in waves flipping out of his face. "Boy, we are going to have fun with you and the lovely morsels you have brought to this town for the banquet. Virgins are just so scrumptious," he spoke, standing up with Dean in his grip, removing the gun with the other hand and setting it on the counter top a little ways away.

Looking out into the open room, forcing Dean to watch, the grin grew wider, and his free hand smoothing down Dean's chest and nestling on the belt buckle to cup just the metal. Such a tease he was.

888

Punches were thrown, both taken and blocked. Von drove her knee up into the bitch's stomach and she in turn grabbed a fistful of Von's hair and pulled. Von snarled spittle and all and almost scalped the woman with how hard she returned the favor. They knocked over chairs and even one table came crashing down on them. The damage they were causing went unnoticed as they continued their attempts at mauling each other.

Von's blood boiled, the faster her heart went the faster the serum was being purged from her system. She couldn't hold out anymore, the need was too great. She grabbed the Succubus face and yanked her head to the side. Fangs bared she sunk them down into the woman's neck. She squirmed and Von held her, pulling her down so she could pin herself on top of her while she could drink. The Succubus made a terrifying scream and thrashed while Von nearly chewed her throat out, gorging on the blood and hungering for more.

Done with the body still twitching like a crushed insect on the floor Von stood and licked the blood off her lips like a cat that had finished its meal. The rest went unchecked down her chin, dribbling on her chest and shirt. Her focus went to Sam who was closest and she knowingly kept her distance. A low warning growl sounded from deep within her chest and she licked at her fangs seductively.

888

Dean struggled any way he could to break free with the short air supply the Incubus allotted him. His skin crawled and his blood curdled when the bastard started getting a little too familiar with him. Punches and kicks had little affect, it was more like nudging a sumo wrestler. Some movement but nothing to gloat about. Dean wasn't homophobic. If you were gay that was all well and good. But this went so beyond that, that Dean thought he was going to lose what little food he had in his stomach.

His heart sank when he saw Von lose her fight with the sickness and he kicked and struggled against the Incubus's hold. "No! Von!" he yelled and strained forward in vain, sneering when he heard the throaty laughter of the Incubus against his skin.

The women who had Sam in their sights had backed down. He as well as they had seen what Von had done and they knew that if they stood in her way they'd be next. Sam frankly wished they were next but at the same time not. She had given into her hunger...then again who was he to judge? Backing away by a few steps, seeing her lick her teeth after her tasty treat he knew that from him she didn't want blood...not yet at least.

"Von, stop. This isn't you, you got them to back off, remember why we are here," he said in a calm soothing voice.

Von's head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Which looked cute, in a seriously morbid kind of way. She stopped pacing. She was aware of the others leaving and snarled at a few who passed too close to Sam, making them hurry in their steps. Fuck was an extremely versatile word. And right now Von was going to use the word to describe exactly what she was going to do to Sam. Fuck his fucking brains out. Heat flushed her body mingling with lust shining brightly in her green eyes.

888

"Oh you get riled up so easily," he chuckled, hand sliding lower and pressing the palm of it into Dean's groin, circles being placed on the sensitive meat underneath the denim. "What would happen if I said that right now, in the motel room you left poor defenseless Alex in, that she's screaming right now? That potion isn't working, those spells coming from a weak Von because of the state she is in...Bloody throat. Body straining against those chains. Don't worry, I'll send her someone to feed her after Von here has started. We'll head on over and I'll let you watch, or we can head off into the back where the big boys play."

The Incubus eyed one of the females off to the side and signaled her over with a promising glance, her hips swaying back and forth before stopping before him. Her hands touching his shoulder and gliding down that arm, the other mirroring on Dean. "Take a few of the others and head over to the motel two buildings over, room 5. Have your fun with the brunette there and by all means feel free to unchain her," he ordered.

She gave a toothy grin at him and Dean, walking away and snapping her fingers, the rest of the women trailing after her and out of the building. "Then again, ahead of schedule is always good with you hunters. You always find ways to wriggle out of things..." he paused, mouth hovering on Dean's neck, hand on his groin continuing their ministrations. "You like to wriggle a lot don't you?"

Dean's panic was hitting Richter scale proportions. What he hated even more was that his stupid mindless dick was actually reacting to the Incubus's touch. He raised his legs, trying to throw his weight forward and off the counter. "Get your fucking hands off me, you sick prick!" he yelled trying to quell the tremor of fear in his voice.

Why couldn't something be trying to eat him or claw his eyes out instead of this? Von was heading towards Sam and he had to sit there and watch while being groped by the blond demonic pervert. "I'm going to tear your heart out with my bare hands," he promised, sending a fiery glare at the Incubus, and he meant it too, could feel his fingers digging into the lacquered wood, itching to tear into soft warm flesh and tinker deep into someone's insides.

He bucked and writhed, grunting while a violent stream of curse words that would have a sailor fainting let alone blushing spilled from his mouth.

888

"Sam," she said softly, the very word precious even though it came from such tainted lips. Von wiped the blood away with her sleeve and stepped forward. "I can't," she pleaded, looking deep into his blue-green eyes. "I need it, so bad," the last came out as a half moan, half growl and she stepped closer to Sam with every intention of taking him and tearing off all his clothes with her unnatural strength.

His eyes softened, saddened. Was this how all the women had sounded? How they all pleaded? Sam didn't want to let Von do it, because once she did that would mean that she could turn, of course that would mean after she was done she'd feed on him, literally feed a different hunger. But the look in her eyes, the tone of her voice. It was enough to make him falter, his gun lower slightly and with that mistake, she was on him.

"Von, no. Stop. You can't," Sam moaned when Von's mouth traveled down his neck and to where his torn shirt rested, going over the cuts and lapping at them like a dog while her hands were working his belt. "Hurry the fuck up Dean!" he managed to shout.

Von nipped at the barely healed scratch marks, causing one of them to reopen and Sam's blood seeped into her mouth. It tasted...interesting. And she wanted more. More of all of him. With Sam's jeans open she tucked her hand beneath the denim over the underwear, slowly stroking. Von started to feel funny. A different kind of funny from before. She sucked at Sam's wound and more blood washed over her tongue.

888

"That'd be a lovely trick, and you know what, I think because I am so curious like a cat, that I'll see if you can actually do it," the Incubus released Dean, stepping back, with his hands splayed to the sides, on finger pointing to the clock. "Tick tock though, who knows how long Alex has before she hits that sweet bursting bubble. One more virgin added to the list. Weren't you going to be the designated one to take it from her? Hm...Well Von doesn't have enough time left either, same as Sam. All the more reason to play the game."

Dean smirked while Sam yelled. "That's what I love about people like you," there was a dangerous glow to his hazel-green eyes as he towered over the Incubus, "you're so arrogant it makes you stupid." He pulled his knife out from behind him and without a single blink plunged it down into the Incubus's chest. "Sorry, I lied," he twisted and a grim satisfied smile snarled at his lips when warm blood gushed over his hands.

"It's better than working for Lilith anyways," the Incubus choked out, blood coming out of his accepting smile, coming to his knees and falling dead to the floor. This had been his out and he had gone out killed by someone with the face of an angel but the heart of a warrior.

888

Sam gasped at the feel of her hand on him through the cotton fabric, but the movements stopped and so did her sucking on him, taking his blood through the opened wounds like a leech. She had stopped. Was it done? Was it over? Meeting her eyes he saw the horror placed there, her crawling off of him and standing, wiping away the crimson trickling off the side of her mouth.

"Von..." he began, getting cut off by Dean coming over and helping him to his feet.

Dirt. Von was lower than it right now. How could she have let this happen? She was stronger then this, and now everyone knew how weak she was. She thought she was better, a better hunter, a better person. She was wrong.

Her body trembled and if she had a gun she would have eaten it along with all the blood she had recently consumed. What sickened her the most was that it had been somewhat satisfying, had fed a darker part of her soul that she never allowed to see the light of day. How could she live with herself after what she did to Sam?

Unshed tears of disgust and horror burned in her eyes. Her skin was crawling, or buzzing or both. The strangeness of Sam's blood remained; Von was too ashamed of what she had done to think much on it. 

It wasn't Von's fault. Dean knew that and he felt guilty as hell that he couldn't have stopped her from doing what she did. Because now she would never stop feeling guilty about it, what she did would haunt her forever. He knew from experience. Was this any different then when Sam got mind job'd by Dr. Ellicott? No. Exactly. How Von acted that wasn't Von. How were they going to find a way to tell her it wasn't her fault, that everything was good between them?

They'd have to figure it out later when they had time to breath. "We need to head back to the motel to get Alex, if any of those women didn't turn back we're in trouble," he stepped towards Von and she shied away.

Though he took her wrist firmly there was compassion in his eyes, she tilted back her legs quivering and beginning to buckle from under her but Dean pulled her forward to keep her upright. "Von, we need you, we can't do this without you," Dean confided and wasn't only talking about this job either.

His eyes remained on the red head, her own avoiding his. He knew that it was something horrible to do, but he knew that she needed it and though he knew it was smart to stop, he didn't want her to. In some sick and twisted part of him he wanted to continue, Hell, even feed off her as well.

Shaking that from him mentally he knew that he'd need to meet up with Ruby again. He had known that all day, but he still had the little bit of the stash left. He would be fine for a few more days, maybe a week. Sam wanted hug Von and tell her everything was going to be all right that everything was over. Was everything over? No. Only this adventure. This monstrosity. Dean had said something about heading back to the motel, though he didn't catch all of what was spoken he nodded in knowledge that he was right.

Von nodded, though she didn't fully believe him. Dean looked to Sam, "Let's go," and he held Von's hand as they raced back to the motel.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer:__ We do not own __Supernatural or any small tidbits of lyrics contained within this story. We are simply borrowing Sam and Dean and the other Supernatural characters for fun._

Alex stared at the women on the floor, not moving, not breathing as she breathed heavily, wide eyes. They had burst into the room and she knew what they were there to do, when she could finally think that was when they collapsed. No more hunger inside, no more need to have random sex with anything that moved, no nothing, just herself. Which relieved her but also frightened her when she realized what all she had done and almost did.

_Von...Dean..._

Out of all the people it had to be her friend and then the guy she hated. Alex hated Dean badly now, but also for the fact that she was floating freely with an unclasped bra that he had undone, and the fact that he had touched her. Kissed her. Bit her. Once she was out of the restraints she was going to hurt him, Hell, she was going to fucking consult herself. It had been a while since she had actually cut the lines in the palm of her left hand, months, almost a full year...what some alcoholics would say sober, she was about to become no longer that. Anything to remove it from her mind.

_Alex. Don't start it up again. You know what Bobby will do if he finds out that you have picked it back up. He won't be happy. He'll take away your knife, all of your knives and hide anything sharp enough to cut around you._

Bobby would sit outside her room or by her bed and make sure that if she tried anything he'd be the first one to know. Alex shook the thought from her head. Low point and absolutely no point. Sober. When the door opened with a quick jerk Alex jumped slightly. "Fucking Jesus! Doesn't anyone fucking knock anyfuckingmore?"

_Cursing when scared or pissed off. Nice to have you back Alex._

The tall hunter sighed and shook his head at Alex's reaction to them and he knew instantly that she was no doubt back to her normal state of being. What drew his eye though were the bodies of the women on the floor. Kneeling down, he checked the pulses, finding them thready and on at least two of them, not there. It appeared that the infection inside them had sucked them completely free of life. Unsettling.

"I'm assuming that ding dong the dick is dead, which dick, the wicked dick, ding dong the wicked dick is dead?" Alex voiced, expecting an answer and happy when Sam came over nodding as he got the clue that she wanted to be set free from the chains, the hint evident in her tone.

Once Alex could sit up, she fought the urge to rub her wrists, and instead reached into the back, under the shirt and clasped her bra. Glaring at Dean while doing so.

_I feel so fucking violated._

Sam glanced back to Von when he finished, saw that she still wouldn't meet his eyes. He wanted to make things all right but would they really be after today? It would take time, but Dean was right back at the bar, they needed Von, and if it weren't for her they might not have completed this job or helped save lives. He opened his mouth to speak and stopped. What would he say? What could he say to her? Reopening he decided to converse about what to do next.

"Um...We should take the ones still alive to the clinic, and take care of the bodies back at the bar as well as the few here...I think it would be smart to stick around some to make sure everything is okay and that none have changed," he said, getting down to business.

"I agree," Alex piped in, standing and crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the need to cover up a lot.

She couldn't remember all of what Dean saw, but she knew that he had felt a hell of a lot right there and tonight she was going to take a long, long bath, scrub like crazy to get the sensation of his hands on-thought to a halt. Looking at Von, Alex could tell that she had done something that was going to be hard to come back from, Hell, they were both in the same boat. For once in a really long time, she wanted to be able to come to a friend and tell them her worries, gain advice or comfort. Have a girl's night to wipe it all away. She knew that those things wouldn't really work, but it was a nice thought that brought a smile to her within.

One silent apology was sent to Von through her blue eyes and she knew that Von had gotten it clear. Maybe this thing that happened, all that they had done would bring them closer together as friends again. They couldn't technically go to anyone else to talk to or hang around in silence knowing that it was comforting to just be there with a friend even if there was no talking going on. Alex had to admit, it was good not being the only one, though she hated that Von had to be the one to endure it as well.

Von was staring at the carpet with such intensity it might have very well eaten her up. And she wished it could. Swallow her up without so much as a sound, no struggling, no screaming, no chewing. Just gone into the black forever. Silently and without notice.

People kept on looking at her and she shrunk away, deeper into herself. Dean was still holding her hand like the protective big brother and Von stood there with Sam's blood caked around her mouth like a kid who had stuck their face in a bowl of strawberry jelly. Dean was helping her keep grounded because she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand her body shaking the way it did.

No one seemed to notice so was she really shaking or was it all in her head? Dean squeezed her hand to comfort her and deflected the glare aimed at him by Alex. He so wasn't in the mood to deal with any accusatory stares flung from her blue eyes. He had been lost to whatever the hell it was just as much as she so if she thought for one second that he would actually take advantage, actually do her she had to get her ego in check 'cause Dean would sooner walk on broken glass.

Von tested her tongue against her lip. Yep, the blood was still there and her pulse was pounding so hard in her ears she was afraid that other people would be able to hear it. Some frenzied tribal drumbeat announcing some grand sacrifice was about to take place or some war was going to be waged. Her green eyes dared to flick up, one hiding well behind her thick side bangs to meet Alex's blue.

The apology was accepted. What Alex had done to Von was nothing compared to what Von did to Sam. She drank his blood, was going to do so many terrible things to him before she slowly killed him. But she drank his blood. One of humanity's biggest taboo's. She was supposed to be sickened by it, wasn't she? Von felt more disgusted with herself for hurting Sam then the actual blood drinking.

_The demon is going to have a field day with this..._

Von didn't need to look around to see the bodies. Two dead, three alive, she could tell without having to check their pulses. Whether it was another new ability that decided to perk up or the affects of the Succubus's blood Von couldn't tell.

_Or Sam's blood...it tasted strange. If this is what it feels like to do drugs I'm glad I never did any. My heart feels like it's going to fucking explode and I feel light and heavy at the same time. I don't like it, it feels weird._

Dean nodded gazing down at the bodies with pity, he released Von's hand and turned to her, "Help me start loading up the ones to take to the clinic." Von listened and helped him to pick up one of the girls. Dean knew Von needed to keep herself busy as much as he did and the best thing he could offer right now was to help him with the victims. Otherwise they'd lose her faster to what was eating her up inside.

_Please Von, it's not your fault. Don't slip away from us._

888

Together Alex and Sam would've helped but for some reason it seemed a responsibility to split up away from the people that they had conflicts with at the moment as they left the motel room and headed to the car to get the tarp. They would grab the two bodies from the bar and wrap them up as well as the other two from the motel room and load them into the Impala. Considering there were two vehicles and it wasn't good to keep the dead and decaying around in one room for long, Sam and Alex were going to drive out a ways away from the town, salt and burn the bodies.

Once both parties were finished loading, they drove off from each other to accomplish their business. Alex and Sam finding it hard being in the same car alone, neither wanting to talk, and the radio not even on. Alex wasn't one for silences no matter how awkward or calming it was. She needed noise, music, anything to get her mind clear and filled with something different.

_'If you only knew, I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you. If you only knew, I'd sacrifice my beating heart, before I'd lose you...'_

888

By the time they had gotten back to the motel it was nearly 6 a.m. It had been a long day and night and even then it was just plain insanity to their minds when they walked in through the door. Alex walked past everyone, not speaking and grabbing her duffel bag, going to the bathroom. She smelled of dirt, smoke and fresh death. Shutting the door softly instead of a slam, she decided to be courteous and she just wasn't in the mood to be bitch and pissed off...she could be that another day, another time, maybe when they left this job behind.

The water felt good on her skin and she lathered, rinsed and repeated. Closing her eyes she sighed. Baths weren't her thing so she had chosen a shower instead, though a bath would've been easier considering when she opened her eyes she was sitting in the far corner of the shower, legs hugged tight to her chest, no emotion showing the blue orbs as the spray beat down onto her from above. Staring at the curtain, she felt like a small piece of her puzzle didn't fit anymore. Removed and reshaped. One piece short. It wasn't a good feeling. 

888

Sam had taken his place at his laptop, giving Von space, but he worried about her. Should he talk to her? Would that make things worse? She had cleaned up while they were gone, and he could see that the haunted expression on her face was no longer there but that didn't mean that on the inside it was gone too. It was just a sign that she was good at masking things like some people he knew.

He did what he did best, look up hunts. After this one there would be more to go after and do, but they would have to head back to Bobby's first for some re-cooperation. R n' R time. The girls needed it, Hell, Dean barely was topside and he needed it too. Knowing Dean when they got back to South Dakota he'd want to ship off. What about Alex? What about Von? Could they really just leave and part ways after finding each other again? Could they? No, Sam guessed not.

Von was found useful, and Alex...she needed someone, she couldn't be alone, he wondered how she survived all this time without winding up dead or worse with what she was. They all needed one another. Scooby Gang bond type of thing. Sam though was sure that both females were very essential to them, but he didn't know why, he just had an inkling. Best to stick to those.

Releasing a huff of air he continued to the work on the laptop, stealing a few glances of concern and care towards Von. She might not like what she had done, but it wasn't her. He understood. He understood more than anyone probably did out of the four of them. Sam wasn't going to let Von shy away and close herself off from him...he didn't know what would happen if that occurred. He liked Von. He cared for her. Simple enough. Years did not change something that concrete. 

888

Alex stood in front of the mirror dressed, palms flat on the counter and staring at her reflection. She wasn't going to cut herself; she made a pact decision earlier. So why was she still in the bathroom hiding away? Dean. She didn't want to be near him, she was pissed at him. Why should she be pissed though? Was it really him or was he affected by the _ardeur_ when it reached out to him?

Fuck she was so confused and yet full of anger as well. How could he touch her like that? How could she actually touch him, kiss him and want him like she did? It made her want to throw up. It was Dean, of all people it was Dean! The one she hated who hated her back, two rams that butted heads constantly. There was no attraction, not physically or emotionally. Just because someone was a man and another was a woman didn't mean that they would be.

"I'm so conflicted," she groaned, turning around and lifting her body up onto the counter, leaning back against the mirror and sitting down Indian style, the door before her, taunting her and telling her what lay behind it. Sam, Von, Sorcha, Dean...life.

She'd come out...eventually, maybe wait till they all fell asleep and then take residence on the floor. Sign of weakness. She liked having her bed, but she had been restrained in it twice now and so she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back there.

_Suck it up Alex. Where is the bitch that I know and love? You were vulnerable and out of control for a day. Compared to the possibilities of it being a week or months that isn't bad. One day. Get the fuck over it._

Her other half was right. She was tougher than this, she shouldn't be scared to face the others or Dean. She was fine, what happened was erased; as far as she was concerned it never happened. None of it did. Pushing off and landing on her feet, she took her duffel dressed her pj's, she exited.

888

Von had gotten sick earlier. Not from the blood but from the serum that she had stuck in her veins. She should have known something would have happened from taking it; it wasn't designed for something like her. It was late or early depending on how you looked at it and Von had been doing her best to keep busy like Dean had suggested to her back at the clinic. Von found it hard to believe that Dean didn't think any of it was her fault, because she couldn't believe it herself. She had been weak and careless and had hurt someone she cared about.

She had her gear laid out on the bed and was currently tweaking her compound bow. The weather was getting colder and she had to make sure it would work in the frigid temperatures of the winter months. Nothing said 'fuck me sideways' like holding a useless weapon that had froze from exposure in the freezing outdoors.

Von also had ear buds jammed in her ears; music had a way of helping, or at least momentarily hiding how she was really feeling. Push everything down, bottle it up and forget about it. Try so damn hard to forget about it. She was humming softly to Drowning Pool's '37 Stitches'. It was the acoustic version and she focused on it, anything to keep from acknowledging the fact she felt every worried glance coming from Sam.

_'Do you see me sittin' here, waitin' for you to say anything, head hung low, kicking stones down, kicking stones down the road to Hell now...'_

888

_What a first fucking job to have! The girls are pretty messed up. Underfuckingstatement. Von, man, she's never going to get over what she did to Sam. She's gonna wanna leave. I can't blame her. Should we let her go, how can we ask her to stay after what happened? And Alex, do I even try to open my mouth to try an' explain my side of the goddamn story? I think I'd manage better trying to wrestle a mountain cat. Oh yeah and let's not forget about that little thing called the Apocalypse though at the moment I could care less._

Dean's eyes stayed glued to the T.V. though he wasn't really bothering to watch half of what was going on when Alex emerged from the bathroom after who knows how long. Normally he would have made a quip about it. But this wasn't normally. He was making to move off the bed for Alex when she sat on the floor causing him to frown.

_That is not a good sign._

Von saw Alex out of the corner of her eye and finished the maintenance on her gear in time it seemed. She packed up her stuff and slid off the bed, Sorcha watching her as she went. Von had wondered where the large black dog had disappeared to, turned out she was waylaid and taking care of her own batch of Succubi that had been heading down the hall from the back of the Guest House.

Sorcha had earned herself a slight limp from the fight but nothing she was going to whine about, she could still run if she had to and she could most certainly fight. Von shouldered her bags quietly and Dean watched her equally as quietly not sure what to say to her at the moment. Was she leaving?

Von crouched down next to Alex but didn't meet her eyes. "I'm sure Sam won't mind if you take the other bed, I'll be in my car," and without waiting for anyone to react or say much else she was out the door with Sorcha following behind her.

She stepped outside and the cool wind nipped at her face, the sky was surprisingly clear and a fat waxing gibbous lit up the sky with an eerie blue-silver glow. Von threw her gear in the trunk and leaned back against it to stare out across the street, breathing in the cool air to get a perspective on things.

It wasn't possible for her to stay. She was different and too much of a danger. Alex was different too, way different but right now all Von could think about was how her being with them would endanger everyone else. She wasn't exactly well liked by the evil things she hunted or the majority of hunters out there because they thought she was one of those evil things. And what would happen then if one of those hunters came along and saw the Winchesters buddying up with a witch?

Von sighed and her eye line dropped to her boots. Sorcha sat against her leg, hugging her in her doggy way. "I missed them, but I don't think I can stay," she spoke quietly to Sorcha a sad smile tightening on her lips.

888

When Sam heard Von say what she did, that was when he acted. He was out of the room and he didn't wait for Dean or Alex to tell him to leave her alone. He knew that even though she said she was sleeping in the car, it was a lie. If she was going to _just_ sleep in the car then she wouldn't have taken her things. Even he knew that she was going to leave. For the life of him he couldn't let that happen. Exiting the motel and finding her by her car, he jogged up to her.

"Don't go. Please Von. Stay. Please. Please stay. I know that you are on a major guilt trip right now, but Von I'm okay. You can't...you can't leave...you can't just run away from things," pausing at the sight of defensiveness in her eyes he quickly held up his hand and cut her off. "I am not trying to upset you, but I'm trying to say...why leave when we all just found each other again? This can't be just coincidence. If it weren't for you Von, we all might be dead and so would this whole town and maybe more. We need you to stay. _I_ need you to stay."

Sam's eyes were pleading, he meant every word. He wanted to hug Von, hold her and tell her everything was okay and make her believe it. In only a few strides he was in front of her, staring down into her green orbs. Not touching. No hugging. He played it safe.

"We have to stick together. I don't know why, but I just know that we do. Besides, if you wind up leaving you know that I can find you again and easy. After all I have Von radar," Sam chuckled slightly.

_Please, don't go._

Von had been hurt by Sam's words. If he only knew the kind of things she had faced and the things she faced everyday. She wasn't running, she was protecting. He stopped her though as she opened her mouth to defend herself. Sam was right and Von had to agree, she wasn't one for believing in coincidences. What he said next floored her and made her heart twist up in knots.

_**I **__need you to stay._

Did he mean it? Von couldn't meet those pleading eyes of his. Her heart was starting to ache with just him standing next to her and she absently started to scratch Sorcha behind the ears.

_Why would you say something like that Sam?_

Von wanted to say it out loud but she couldn't find her voice and even if she had it would never have been able to break past the tightness in her throat. Tears started to burn her eyes as a sad smile twitched at her lips. Sam would be stubborn enough to find her. He'd look behind every tree and under every rock if he had to. Which he never did, he always had a way of knowing, Von never figured out how but he always did.

Von swallowed the lump in her throat, desperately searching the night for answers. "Why, Sam?" her voice managed a whisper. Couldn't he see that she was dangerous, what she did to those women, to Alex, to him? Or was it because he didn't care? Von was a monster in a pretty girl's skin. Didn't he care that she wasn't human?

_Why Sam, why do you need me to stay?_

_Why? Because I'll fall apart if you don't. I like you Von. A lot. Always have and maybe always will. _He thought.

Could he really be that open? Normally yes, but he had become different in the past year. It was a vulnerable state to be in to let loose his emotions. Opening his mouth he looked at Von, closing it briefly as he took that last step and wrapped his arms carefully around her, whispering against her hair. "Because I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

One kiss on the top of her head and it was enough to bring her trembling as she cried. He felt her lean into him, legs giving out and he lowered them to the ground, leaning against her car as he held her curled against him. Hand running through her hair comfortingly.


	27. Chapter 27

She felt utterly uncomfortable in the room with Dean watching her, his eyes on her back as she sat on the floor watching the television. It shocked her just a bit but not by much when Von had taken her belongings and blatantly lied to their faces. She could tell a lie from truth easily and Von was lying. She was going to run away. That moment Alex realized how alike they both were...

"Take a picture Dean, it'll last longer," Alex announced when they were alone, slumping against the end of the bed and bringing her legs up, arms folding on top of her knees and her chin resting on them.

_Are you going to leave too?_

Alex knew the answer to that. Once they got back to Bobby's she was staying there or heading out on her own, but what about Von? What about the Winchesters? A. Von was already leaving, but from Sam going after her that shows something. B. The brothers would be fine without her to fuck their world and lives up. She was a half demon; other demons didn't even know she was still alive from when she was killed once by them. If they found out she was breathing and hunting, they'd come packing and ready to drag her down to Hell for her full treatment she skipped out on.

_Why leave?_

Didn't she just answer that? Alex hated how that part of her could be so damn passive about what she was analyzing. Then again, was it? She couldn't answer completely on why she wanted to leave, probably the same reason why Von wanted to. Run away from problems that could and would formulate. Chaos in a tiny bottle. Or was she just picking at it like a scab to find a way to get out of committing to staying or being around the same people for a long time?

Stay or leave? Alex didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want to talk to Dean, but she could tell by him still staring at her, that he knew something was up just by her sitting on the floor. She could've argued that it was what she normally would've done but in truth she was a fighter and she wanted that bed, but not enough at the moment to be by Dean so soon. It had only been hours ago.

Dean held out his hands apologetically and resumed watching the T.V. He had to admit though that when Alex snapped at him he was a little relieved. It was better than the silence because now without Von's humming and even with the background noise of the television Dean started to think. And never in his history had that ever been a good thing.

The thought, 'us freaks should stick together' kept repeating in his mind. He shook his head from the thought, though a small smile appeared on his face. He remembered saying it to Von way back when they had all been going to school together. As true today as the day he spoke those words. They were somehow binding and it was more than a little ironic that they had all met up again.

Dean huffed and eyed Alex again. "Look, I didn't, there wasn't any-" Dean groaned and wiped his hand down his face in aggravation. "Are we, uh, good?" That was about as good of an apology as he could muster. He really hated awkward moments with a burning passion but he wasn't any good at using words to get his point across especially when it came to emotional girly stuff.

"Are we good?" Those three words exited Alex's mouth through clenched teeth, eyes flaring with anger as she turned to face him, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her as she glared at the hunter.

"How the fuck can you fucking ask that? _Are we good?_ What do you have shit for brains? At least an asshole would have been considerate to keep his mother fucking pie hole shut! But you aren't an asshole Dean; you are a more than that. Beyond the level asshole and to a new hierarchy of Dip shit. No Dean, we aren't good. We aren't okay. We are fucking screwed to Hell. If you want a white flag of surrender from someone who actually with damn well will fucking lie that they are all good," she paused.

Throwing her hands up into the air and stalking over to Dean she continued. "I can't believe you would even ask that! I almost fucked you! ME! YOU! NO! No! No, no, no. If that actually happened I don't think I could live with myself anymore. We are not good. We are not anything even qualifying satisfactory, okay, fine, dandy, or even peachy keen."

Her breathing was fast, anger rolling through her and yet she was running out of it as quickly as it had come. Swallowing she looked away from him and shook her head over and over again, to the point that she had done it too much and stopped.

_You can still feel his hands on you...his lips...taste him..._

Closing her eyes, she turned away from him and ran both her hands through her hair, fingers playing through the almost dry waves. Being in this place her hair was beginning to go back to being straight...beginning. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hate you Dean. You hate me. There will never in our lives be a time where we are good, most definitely not now...how could you even ask that?" she said softly.

Dean rose from the bed, towering over Alex with his nostrils flaring like one seriously pissed off bull. "Forget I asked," anger roiled off of him and his eyes sparked, "and for the record I don't hate you, you stupid bitch, I don't know how the hell that got into your head but I've never hated you, so you can hate me all you fucking want for whatever fucked up reason you have but if you blow up in my face again I won't think twice about kicking your ass so hard it's your head you'll be putting to the shitter!"

Red tinged his cheeks he was so furious. What the hell did he seriously do to her that made her hate him so much? It was something she obviously never grew out of even though it had been roughly ten years. Yeah he teased her pretty bad, but he teased everyone, he never meant any harm and they always got over it. Even mousy little Von never held a grudge, then again he had always been more gentle with her than Alex. Because he made the mistake of thinking that Alex could take it. He was dead wrong and that fact was glaring up at him right now from blue eyes foaming with rage.

"You are right. I am bitch, and always will be, but there is one thing I am not Dean, and that is stupid. You want to know why I hate you. I hate you because..." Alex stopped, blinking a few times.

_Come on Alex. Don't leave a man hanging. Why do you hate him, or did you ever really hate him?_

"Because you are part of the reason I am who I am today."

Dean blinked, not really expecting those exact words to come out of her mouth, "I'm what?" he asked brusquely.

"I wasn't as tough as you thought I was in the past Dean, so when you pushed all that shit on me, did you think that I was going to be able to take it? I may have acted like I was high and mighty then...you made me toughen up, you are the reason why I am celibate. Yeah it's a choice and I am glad that I didn't give it away freely like most girls you were with. Von got off better than I did. So yes, you heard you me correct Dean, you are part of the reason, not all, no, just part of the reason that I am the way I am. I fucking hate you, but at the same time I don't," Alex replied, coming up closer to him, her eyes immensely hard.

_Alex. Stop._

_I'm pretty sure that Von HAS gotten off better than you have considering you've never gotten any,_ he thought.

"How is that my damn problem? You're the one that came off all tough and self fucking righteous, if anything it's your own damn fault for winding up how you are, you can't go blaming other people for what you do or for that matter don't do," he barked in her face, fists clenching at his sides. "Life's tough princess, sorry I had to be the one to show you that, so grow the fuck up and get over it, we've all had to do it, you're no exception."

Alex growled, bringing her fist back and punching him square in the jaw, enough to send him stumbling backwards a bit, allowing her time to tackle him to the ground and pin him. "Fuck you Dean."

"Get in line," he snarled back and brought his leg up to Alex's neck, forcing his knee into her throat he flung her on her back, rolling on top of her in one movement and holding both her arms above her head. He worked his jaw and grunted when there was a stiff twang of pain. "Are you about done?"

Alex glared at Dean, bucking and thrashing as much as she could. "NO!" she shouted mere inches from his face, body still moving before stopping, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. In one smooth motion, her leg came free, knee connecting with groin. Thought it was a hopeful and desperate escape, she grunted when Dean fell down on top of her.

Dean let out a long extremely pained moan, squirming against Alex but not showing any sign of actually moving off of her, He wanted her to stay right where she was, because she was the kind of woman that would kick you when you were down. "Bitch," he groaned inaudibly, scrunching up his face and letting out a painful series of gasps. Alex was so cheap; she was always kicking him in his jewels.

He'd have to ask Von to put something on Alex to prevent her from being able to aim for that very important and extremely vital area. "Fuck," he croaked his hand grabbing onto Alex's arm and squeezing so hard his nails were starting to dig into the skin. Words could not express the world of agony he was in right now and he desperately gasped for another lungful of air.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Alex arched into the pain in her arm. "Let go and get off!"

She stared into his eyes and saw the pain floating around in the green, but he was also not happy. Being up close and personal with him though was something that made her really uncomfortable. She didn't want him touching her; she didn't want him on her in any way and for any reason. Bodies flush against the other and she could feel everything. Letting out a strangled grunt, she tried to move out from under.

Dean breathed hard against her skin and winced when Alex started wriggling under him. He snarled and his grip instinctively tightened, and if it was possible without bringing much more damage to his manhood, pushed more of his weight on top of her. Had she really hit him that hard that he was going to black out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them to meet Alex's blue. He couldn't hide the overwhelming pain in them, the unshed tears of pain brimming in his eyes. And he also couldn't hide the anger there that Alex had done such a low blow quite literally.

"Not until you say sorry," he demanded gruffly, his voice coming out strained but the pain and anger still showing through.

"What are we in High School again?" she asked bitterly,

_Alex that was a low blow, just do it._

"Fine. I'm sorry. Happy? Now get the fuck off," Alex finally spoke.

She saw the expression in his eyes the more she saw them, a pang hitting her in the heart from the startling color of green this close. Shaking that from her thoughts she waited for him to comply with her words. Too close. Off. Off. Alex didn't like being this close to men, to Dean, fuck; this was something close to torture.

When he breathed against her neck she acted on her facial features that it didn't affect, when in truth it did. It sent shivers down her spine, but her face was schooled. Then again, sometimes the face isn't what gives things away, "You're hurting my arm."

It was slow going but Dean somehow managed. He let go of Alex's arm first, then rolled lazily off of her and to the floor where he sort of curled into a half circle, simply content to lie there until he was sure everything was intact and not liable to fall off.

"Was that so hard?" his voice rumbled out of his chest as he spoke into the carpet, huffing sharply but not making a move to sit up just yet.

It really hurt. Maybe he was overreacting; a part of him did want to make her as uncomfortable as possible for what she did. He moved his leg up slightly and his face scrunched up, nope pain was very real and very painful. Dean wasn't going to brag about it but he had had his fair share of groin hits, Alex was some kind of freak Zen master type person or something because she seemed to have hit him at a particularly vulnerable angle.

Sitting up and standing, Alex stepped over Dean ignoring him, going up on the bed and pulling back the covers to snuggle beneath them. "I'm not sure that I completely hate you Dean, or if this is real hate, but I do know that I dislike you. Threaten me, or talk down to me again and you'll be worse off than just a simple groin hit," she said, reaching over and turning off the lamp, the T.V. next, effectively plunging the room into a small darkness, the sun starting to seep through the closed curtains.

"Full...of shit," Dean muttered and struggled to sit up, huffing out air and leaning against the side of the bed for support.

There were going to have to be some serious discussions if they were going to be stuck hunting together. Like for instance if they wound up with sleeping arrangements like this again. Why couldn't Von share a bed with him, Sam could have the mean one? He was about to stand when the door peeked open.

888

Von sat curled against Sam, working her jaw and biting her lip to stop the sobs but they came anyway. Tears stung her broken lip as they slid down her cheeks half soaked up by Sam's shirt. She shuddered against him, clutching at his shirt like he was the anchor in a storm. It would take time but maybe with Sam's help she would be able to make it through. Maybe with all their help she would be able to.

Sorcha moved to the other side of Sam. Von was crying, breaking down and seeing the newcomer, this Sam, Sorcha knew that he could make Von happy, give her something Sorcha wasn't capable of giving, words. Words were important to people. People loved, fought, laughed, cried, promised and warred over words.

Sorcha also knew that Sam would protect her and not just from the things that went bump in the night, but from her as well. Their bond was stronger than blood and Sorcha was glad that they had found each other again.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she muttered and attempted at pulling away. Sniffing she laughed slightly, a little bright crystalline trickle to it though it was still sad, a tear filled laugh, "I made your shirt all wet," her voice warbled.

It wasn't what she was apologizing for but she was valiantly trying to get back her reserve and her hand went to his chest to feel the warm wetness of her salty tears. Von still had that hole inside of her and she didn't break down often in front of others, this was one of those rare occasions of weakness and she would likely regret it later. For right now though, she wanted to be close to him. Even after all this time he hadn't lost the ability to make her feel a little more okay with the way the world was.

Sam realized when he saw the first lightening of the sky that it was close to the time where people would be getting up...well...people that had work or just had their schedules that way on sleeping matters. "Um Von...I think I just did something stupid where I left two people who don't get along, alone in the motel room..." he said, his face screwing up in confusion as he met her eyes. They were both up in seconds and stalking back to the entrance.

_God hope that they didn't kill each other._

"Well maybe we got lucky and they knocked each other out," Von suggested, matching Sam's strides with Sorcha at their heels.

Von opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Her eyes adjusting overly quick and again her thoughts were dragged back to the blood. She mentally shook herself and saw Dean hunched up on the floor clearly in pain. She went over to him and knelt down, "She kicked you again, didn't she?" Von asked sympathetically and smiled lightly when Dean shared a lopsided grin and a nod.

She walked him to the other bed and he didn't fuss, all he wanted was to go to bed and wake up without feeling like he was going to throw up. "Get some rest Dean; I'll make sure Alex doesn't knee you in your sleep."

Dean grumbled something harsh and incomprehensible under his breath and got as comfortable as he could before his eyes fluttered closed and he was drifting off. Von was emotionally drained as well as physically. She slumped up against the wall and slid down, watching the sun slip through the crack in the curtains and hit the far wall.

Sam shook his head; it was almost as if it were good ol' times. Maybe Alex and Von would be okay after all. Watching them all fall asleep, Sam took position by Von and pulled her against his chest, his eyes fluttering closed with Sorcha curling up to the side. When they got a few hours in, they'd check over the small town real quickly and then head back to Bobby's. They had a lot to figure out.


	28. Chapter 28

Consciousness lazily crept up on Von in the form of a muffled voice singing from her jeans. Her hand reached down, having to wedge its way between her hip and Sam's thigh. The phone changed hands after she retrieved it given the awkward angle she was positioned in. She flipped it open and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Bobby," she answered in a loud whisper so as to not wake the others.

A relieved but equally annoyed huff came from the other end at how nonchalant Von was in answering. "I take it you guys came out in one piece?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everyone's sleepin' right now, we'll be checkin' over the town again before we head out, I think the plan was to head back to your place to re-group," Von explained quietly, looking down at Sam who had slouched down and was now sleeping on her shoulder with his arms wrapped protectively around her like she was his teddy bear. Von rested her head back against the wall and smiled when she heard Sam's soft breathing filling the temporary silence.

"Good to hear," Bobby's voice brought her back to the present and she could tell he was thinking over something, staring down at one of his books while he did so. "How're you feelin'' by the way, anymore psychic stuff?"

Von wasn't sure how to answer. The truth would have him worried and if she lied he would find out about it and it wouldn't matter that she was a grown woman, he would tan her hide to the point she would have to sit on a pillow and ice for two weeks. Von sighed in defeat, "I had this, I don't know what you would call it, this surge of energy, like a shock wave yesterday. Sent about half a dozen infected through the air like they were paper dolls. I think I might've...might've killed some of them."

Bobby was unsettled by what Von confessed and he knew she would be beating herself up about it and whatever else might have happened.

"You were defendin' yerself Von, don't ever regret defendin' yerself'," Bobby chided gently and could hear Von nod into the receiver.

"There's more." Von frowned when she was met with silence; she knew Bobby was waiting for her to explain. It was the only way he would be able to help her find out what was going on. She could feel the tension though, the dread, he was holding his breath so to speak. "My dreams. The guy didn't...do what he normally does. Instead he sat me down to talk, said he was giving me a break, a reprieve because he was proud of what I did," there was a long silence and Bobby waited knowing Von had to say more, "what did he mean by that Bobby?"

It was a desperate question; rationally she knew it would be unlikely that Bobby had the answer as much as they both wished that he did. He heard the fear that tinged her hushed voice and scrubbed a hand down his stubble weathered face. "We'll suss it out; you still got that book I gave ya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think it's time we try an' use some of the stuff that's in there, that bastard has been bugging you long enough."

"You think this has something to do with the Apocalypse?" she had to ask. Sam was right; this couldn't be coincidence, meeting up again like this, the Corruption of Innocence omen, another Devil's Gate bursting open, and Von's growing powers. Something bad was coming and they were in the middle of it.

"It might," Bobby said at length, "but don't start jumping to conclusions until we figure out exactly what's what, got it?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Good, see ya when ya get here."

The line went dead and Von stared down at the phone before flipping it closed, a tiny sigh escaping her. She couldn't sit up properly to stand with the way she was sitting and Sam had a pretty good hold on her. That brought a smile to her face. They had never actually hugged or anything, Von wasn't the huggy touchy feely type and more often then not shied away from touch.

This though, she didn't mind so much. It was quiet, peaceful, that perfect moment where nothing mattered, simple sitting there in the dark was enough even though Von knew the day outside was well under way. Quarter after eleven by the clock on the nightstand.

Her thoughts became troubled when she realized she hadn't dreamed at all. And if she had she didn't remember, she always remembered, it was hard not to with how vivid every second was. She pushed it to the back of her mind, if they used what was in the book then they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

It was dangerous though. And she still had to hunt down Luka to see if she knew anything about Dean's escape and if she had the resurrection ritual in her possession. Better in her hands then in the hands of someone like Luka. Von was awake now and couldn't go back to sleep, but she wouldn't move, she wouldn't dare. Sam looked like an angel when he slept and she'd be damned, more-so, if she were to wake him.

Sam stirred in his slumber, feeling that the person he was holding was no longer in the land of nod, causing him to open his eyes and turn them up to find Von staring down at him in the semi-light room. What time was it? With a simple glance he found the numbers reading in red, it wasn't too much after eleven but not any better before eleven as he sat up, removing his arms and stretching, popping out the kinks in his back and other appendages. Sleeping against a wall was while on the floor was something he didn't want to have to do again, but with Von it had been kind of comfortable.

He knew just by scanning the room that soon they would have to wake up Alex and Dean, and with that realization he groaned. Today was going to be a long one.

888

By the time they had finished searching Ekalaka, finding a few bodies here and there but so far none had really turned over for good, it was 1:30 in the afternoon and all had packed up their bags to be ready to ship off to Bobby's. A six hour drive. Sam walked with Von to the vehicles, staying behind Alex and Dean to make sure they didn't do anything ridiculous and hurt each other, but also to talk.

"You know, right this moment I would trade places with Alex on the trip, but I think that wouldn't be a smart move. Are you taking Alex or do you want Dean and I to?" he asked, his hand hanging by hers, touching lightly, but not fully entwining fingers into a full on hand clasp.

A brief glance downwards and he found Sorcha padding along beside them, and he smiled, seeing her smile back at him through her eyes. What was she thinking? What do dogs think? Sorcha was smart and he could tell that she was more human that animal, like she was actually part of the family in a more than furry way.

"Hell, I'd ask if you wanted to take Dean instead of Alex. Being in the car with either one of them would be Hell," he added with a chuckle.

Von shrugged and watched the two ahead of them, "I would say ask her but she'd only go on a tirade about how she doesn't want to be anywhere near Dean, and then they'd be at it again." Von shied away from his hand a little but offered a shy smile. "I think its best that I just take her with me and avoid any more carnage."

_This town has seen enough._

Dean was so glad to be getting out of this hell hole. The friggin' streets were splotched with blood and the townspeople were wondering around in a daze. Quiet little town like this being home to a massacre would have that affect on its citizens.

The day had started off deceivingly bright, not that any of them would have known since they had been sleeping. The sky now was overcast and grey, not a wisp of blue in sight. It was a sign that fall was well underway. There was the smell of dank in the air from an autumn's rain, mingled with the first fallen leaves and the rancid smell of raw flesh.

It suited the mood. God, if there was such a being, had a sick sense of humor so if the day had turned out to be sun-shiny bright Dean wouldn't have put it past him. Dean turned behind him and saw Sam and Von. They fit somehow and he chuckled under his breath. He'd have to get them drunk and lock them in a room for anything to happen though. His eyes perked up when he saw Sam's hand lightly brush against Von's and saw Von ever so subtly inch away.  
_  
Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You're gonna fun with that one._

"Besides Sam, I thought you'd want to spend more time with your brother, you know, after everything," she looked away from him and to Dean then beyond to the horizon. They'd have to leave soon, already she could feel that numerous amounts of authorities were on their way to investigate what went down in the town and she wasn't up for having to deal with them.

"I do."

_But if I have to spend time with Dean in a sour mood over one person, Dean will ruin the good moment it is supposed to be of being back and brothers again._

Closing his hand, he stuffed it into his jean pocket while they continued onward; finally coming up to the two cars and loading in their bags, Sam wincing when he saw Alex get in the car and almost slam the door. He could tell she wouldn't hurt a classic; she was like Dean and Von in that area of loving it too much to take out anger on it. Giving a small smile of good luck to Von he climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala along with Dean and they were off.

888

7:30 and they were pulling into the driveway of Bobby's house. Dean had gone pedal to the metal like usual, wanting sleep, needing food, no rest stops in between unless for gas. Pretty much they had gone at a good pace, even though they both noticed that the girls had to stop at least two times more than they did. Gas, and then bathroom, so they were at least a few minutes off on arriving behind them.

Getting out of the Impala, Sam went to the trunk with his brother, getting their things and going up to the front porch, hearing Alex, Sorcha and Von join them shortly after before they all knocked.

Alex sighed when she saw the elder but winced a bit when he commented on their appearance. After all, they were kind of all beat to Hell. Walking past Bobby with a one armed hug, kissing him on the cheek out of good faith he would let it go, she went up the stairs and to the room she had vacated before they had left. Setting her items on the top bunk, far enough that she could still function by sleep and relaxation, she went up as well, kicking off her boots and shrugging off her jacket to the floor before plopping down to stare at the ceiling.

What was she going to do now? Sleep? No. Then again she had actually begun to do that since she met everyone. Strange but it had felt good to sleep. It really did, so why hadn't she been able to before? The question still remained what to do now? She had gone along the ride to help find Sam and they did, and they wound up going on a hunt all together and finished it, now they were back at Bobby's. Chances were that it was to go separate ways.

_Don't think that just yet Alex. There is something about the four of you. You can't leave it lie and pack to go. Stick with them._

"Even if it means I'm stuck with Dean?"

_Even if it means you are stuck with Dean. You know how to handle him, you've done it the past, but now you are tougher. Besides Alex, you don't_ really _hate Dean. It's more a dislike than that strong emotion._

"What do you know; you haven't really experienced many to give a strict opinion."

_Maybe not, but I still remember Kayden. So shut up and suck it up. Stay with them, it's the best thing to do. I don't know why, but just do it Alex._

"Maybe."

_No._

"Fine."

_That a girl._

888

Bobby rolled his eyes at the brunette ignoring him, he remembered her doing that briefly when she was a teenager but now it was the normal thing. Looking back at the four-the fourth being Sorcha-and motioned them to enter.

"So anybody wanna tell me what the Hell happened to make ya look like ya got hit by a few cement blocks?" he asked, closing the door behind them. "Ya know what...save it for tomorrow. Go up and get some rest."

Walking away from them and to his desk, he took a seat and took up what he was doing before the hunters knocked on his door. It was good to have them back, to know that they were still alive, but he wondered if this would last. Would they continue onward together as a group or just separate like in the past?

Von set her bags down by the door; she'd take care of them later. If she was going to stay.

_Sam wants me to stay. I don't have to just because he wants it. I've changed..._

Von nudged her bags with her boot up against the wall, a sign that meant she was going to stay. Von and Sorcha headed into the kitchen, Sorcha to grab something to eat and Von to grab something to drink. She wasn't hungry even though she should have been. She pulled a green glass bottle of Jagermeister from the freezer compartment of the fridge and twisted off the cap. Putting the cool glass to her lips she swallowed a mouthful before leaning back against the counter with a satisfied sigh.

Dean entered the kitchen, rubbing his stomach and looking around thoughtfully. He was starving; he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast of yesterday.

"I'll order some pizza for us," Von went over to one of the phones, Bobby's house phone, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought as she tried to remember the local pizza delivery number. Dean stepped up to her and reached in front to dial the number out for her, grinning at how smart he was for remembering.

Von smirked back and offered him a drink from her bottle as a reward. He took it gladly and swallowed a large mouthful, wincing a little as it burned down into his stomach. "Whoo, you drink this stuff on a regular basis?" he looked at the size of the bottle and handed it back to her.

She shrugged as a young boy answered the other line, "Yeah hi, I want to place an order for delivery...I want three extra larges, vegetarian, classic and meat lovers." Dean grinned when she said meat lovers and Von promptly and playfully kicked him in the leg. Von gave the order boy the address and hung up the phone. "It'll be about half an hour," she informed and Dean nodded.

"So," Von started and Dean looked at her suspiciously knowing that tone, "have you asked him yet?"

"No, haven't had the chance," Dean shook his head and took the bottle from her again, licking his lips afterwards.

"I did. He said he wasn't the one to do it."

"You believe him?" Dean hated that the question came from his mouth, he wanted to believe that Sam wouldn't have done what he was afraid he had done.

"I do. He said he tried though. Tried everything...well almost everything," Von added cryptically. Dean was about to ask what she meant when Sam entered the kitchen.

"Hey Sam we ordered pizza in case you were hungry," Dean announced happily and Von grinned into the bottle she was holding, taking a tiny sip of the icy liquid.

"I think I could go for a few slices...been a while since we've all eaten," Sam replied, looking back and forth from Dean and Von when he noticed that he had apparently walked in on a moment.

_What were they talking about?_

Shrugging he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the cap and taking a sip. "So do we have a plan on sleeping arrangements? Girls and guys in separate rooms? Bunk buddies a title once more?" he smiled at the memory.

Two girls and two boys in one household, sneaking into each others rooms to play poker, truth or dare, and even for prank wars. God he missed that. "What were you two talking about?"

Sam stared at Von and Dean, waiting for one of them to speak and not getting an answer, when he heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs his brow furrowed and he turned a bit to catch Alex's brown hair disappearing and the door slamming shut followed after. Meeting two sets of green eyes again, it was then that Von excused herself from the room, suddenly needing some fresh air out of whatever spite she had.

_Leaving me alone with Dean. A serious conversation is about to arise._


	29. Chapter 29

Alex heard a rock hit the window, a small pebble, but nothing major that could damage the glass. She groaned, knowing exactly who it was. Climbing down from the top bunk she went to it and lifted. "What is it Trevor?" she asked, seeing the teenager, handsome, well built, but a teenager none the less, and perched on a thick tree branch.

That apparently didn't seem to faze him though, to him age didn't matter. A grin plastered on his face he maneuvered through the window, tall and towering over Alex when she closed it and rested her hands on her hips, staring up at him expectantly for an answer. "Noticed you were back and thought I'd say that your car is in good shape. Not a single dent or scratch," he replied.

"Where'd you take it?"

"School."

"And?"

"A few parties."

"Trevor..." Alex warned, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bedroom door and out, heading down the stairs and out the front.

Instead of taking him back to his home, wondering if his mom knew where he was and what he was doing. She wondered if she even knew who her son liked or cared...Alex led them to swing out back, sitting down. "Glad to see you are okay," Trevor said, a twinkle in his eye that she couldn't see due to the darkening sky.

Out of the people he had seen her deal with; she never was that way with him. Though she made it blatantly clear how many years apart they were...he hoped he was wearing her down.

Clearing her throat that had suddenly grown tight on the way to the back to talk to him, she had to tell him something that tore her up inside but also she had to get him out of the house, out of the bedroom where too many ideas could float into his head. "Keep the Camaro Trevor," she managed to release. A twist of the heart and a knot in her stomach, she was surprised she didn't have a slight hiccup in those words.

He snapped his head to stare at her incredulously. "What? Alex you can't give away your car. It's your baby. I can't-why are you giving it away and to me?"

"Something has come up. I won't need her anymore, so I am leaving it in the hands of someone I trust and that is you Trevor. If you don't want to take up on the offer than I can always leave it to Bobby for scrap met-" she cut off, not wanting to speak of think of her car in such a state.

"No, no. I'll take it. I'll take it. So...um...who are the others that you are with?"

That was one question she did not want to be asked.

888

With a single pat on the back Von left Dean to it. He needed to be the one to talk to Sam about it, not have Von there as a mediator. Besides Von really wanted to be alone at the moment. She had a lot to think about. Von waved silently to Alex and the stranger in passing. What was Alex up to allowing young men into her room and then dragging them outside? Dean's voice came into her head with a comment like 'cougar in the making', and she shrugged it off. It might have been funny if she was in a laughing mood. 

_Cradle snatcher...cradle snatcher..._ the thought echoed in Alex's brain.

Alex didn't even like the kid, he reminded her of Dean yes but he was different all the same, still held that sense of innocence and as far as she knew he wasn't sleeping around like the King himself. Spotting Von she couldn't but stare as she passed by, feeling guilty and embarrassed that she was caught with the kid. She didn't like him in the way he obviously liked her, but it still got to her when others caught them together. Trevor liked to make a big show out of things.

"Old friends," she answered, bringing her eyes back to Trevor.

Von's long legs carried her into the dark, remembering the path she used to take down into the forested area and beyond to the lake. She wasn't much of a water person but it was secluded and that's what she liked about it.

Sorcha had stayed behind in the house, keeping Bobby company while he researched, which is what Von should have been doing. She should have been going over that book with Bobby. He had told them to rest though. Normally he'd be cracking the whip like a sledder with a team of huskies. He'd likely get on them tomorrow after he gave them some time to rest.

There was a lot going on and after this little break there would be no stopping. The end was coming, and while others were oblivious and taking vacations in Tahiti, they'd be fighting and trying to stay alive. Wasn't much different from any other day.

Von sat down in the tall grass, beyond that was the shoals littered with smoothed over rocks that made up the ground. She remembered walking up and down them in her bare feet in the summer, the rocks warm on her feet as dusk cooled the sky with dusty oranges and magentas. She laced her fingers through the dying grass and looked out over the bed of water slowly lapping against the shore with the wind. Her lips met the bottle of Jager again, her limbs already feeling warm and fuzzy from it. She drew her knees up and rested her arm on top of them.

Von might have been lucky enough to hide the fact she wouldn't be bunking with anybody from Dean and Alex for a while. But with Sam around he would catch on quickly that Von wasn't spending her sleeping hours upstairs with the others in a proper bedroom. The panic room was safe for her and for everyone else. What if the next time it was someone and not something that went flying against a wall. She had been smart enough to protect Sorcha from that sort of thing. But it wasn't something that could be easily achieved; she couldn't whip a spell out of her ass and protect everyone from it. It wasn't witch stuff, it was psychic stuff. A whole other ball game.

Von kept kicking herself for getting close to Sam. She liked him, well maybe more than that, but she couldn't, what if something happened? No, she couldn't do that, not to Sam. She washed away the memory of his blood tingling over her tongue with another gulp of Jager, gripping onto the bottle tight as the liquor singed its way down into her belly.

888

Sam wasn't going to buy any lie Dean told him so he might as well be out with it. It's not like it was any big deal, Sam didn't do it so Dean had nothing to be mad at him for. "Von just told me you weren't the one who busted me out."

_I was about to ask her what she meant by 'tried almost everything' but you walked in._

"I think what's on everyone's mind is that it's a demon, speaking of demon, how'd you make it out, I thought Lilith was gonna kill you?" Dean looked around and noticed that Von had taken her booze with her. He walked around Sam and pulled a beer from the fridge, cracking open the tab and taking a swig.

"Well she tried. She couldn't," he paused. "She fired this like…burning light at me and it didn't give me a scratch. Like I was immune or something. I dunno who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

A lie. The truth. He kind of melded it together; however it was more a lie now that he knew the real reason why it didn't work on him. Because of his powers, who he was, what he was, what was inside him. Lilith couldn't kill him, so did that mean he couldn't necessarily kill her? Nah. There was a way, he just had to tone up more, and that was what he was doing with Ruby. Strengthening up like he was training for the Army or something.

Taking another sip, his eyes slipped to the window, finding Von walking down a path, one that he knew led towards the lake. After this conversation was done, should he go after her? There was no immediate danger, but he'd go out and find her later, give her a bit of time. When his eyes shifted to other movement outside he found Alex and some teenager on the swings.

_Who the hell?_ He thought, stopping his face in mid change before redirecting his attention to his brother.

"Is it your psychic crap, I thought that was all finished after Yellow Eyes?" the question came out roughly. It still bugged Dean that there was that less than human thing about Sam, that he was tainted somehow. Then again now he knew Alex was part demon and had always known Von was a witch, and now he had his own thing going on.

His circle of friends kept him on his toes alright. Von was the exception to his witch hate because he knew her before he really started to despise them. Besides she was different. And Alex, well, he'd have to wait on that, things had always been dicey between them at best and now with the whole demon business going on...

He emptied half the contents of the can as he waited for Sam to reply. He didn't want to fight with his brother but he was already starting to feel the anger and frustration bubbling under his skin.

_I shouldn't be mad at him. I've never been like this with Von and I've killed things like her and now, now I've joined the club. Guess I was right all those years ago about us sticking together._

"It is all finished Dean."

_Just like this conversation._

Sam finished his beer and dumped it in the trashcan. "Dean you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. I mean it was practically you're dying wish." Going back to the window, his forehead creased and he titled his head to the side. "Hey Bobby?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Bobby's voice came from the other room.

"Who's that teenager out by Alex?"

Bobby sighed; flipping closed the book, taking his head and wiping his head and face slightly before putting it back on. He was tired, and he had seen Alex drag the poor kid out of the house, but it didn't take a genius to know that the kid had snuck in the second floor. If it was any normal teenage girl, he would've smiled, but it was Alex and she wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Trevor. He works for me when he's not in school," Bobby replied.

Sam ignored his brother, whatever more he wanted to interrogate over he was going to have to keep it quelled inside. He didn't want to get into this with Dean. Not after a hunt and definitely not so close to when he came back. Maybe not ever, but he knew he'd have to explain it all soon, just not now...wait a few months, that was his plan. Moving out of the kitchen and to the door, he headed out. Catching sight of the clock he found that it was also time to go on a search for Von, chances were she was drunk right now and probably passed out or close to it.

Dean ran his hand down his face and glared up at the ceiling briefly. It could have gone better and it could have gone a whole lot worse. Dean grabbed what remained of the six-pack and headed outside.

888

With those simple words of old friends, Trevor could tell that Alex was hiding something. He knew that Bobby and she did some pretty shitty stuff because he'd seen people come and go from the house with injuries that would make anyone's head spin. Which brought up a pending question if he should bring his problem to them. "Got issues?" he inquired.

"You could say that," Alex said when the sight of Sam coming around the house and stalking past them met her eyes and then Dean following after, just not going in the same direction the tall hunter was.

_What now Dean?_

Raising her brows at him, she remained pretty calm, that was how she was around Trevor, calm, and normal. A girl and not a hunter or half demon. But damn, why did it have to be with a teenage boy and one that was Trevor?

"Whoa, I come bearing gifts," Dean raised the beers in hopes the brunette would understand it as a peace offering, then he looked to the young guy sitting next to her, was he even old enough to drink, did Dean care?

_Nope._

Dean offered him a beer as well, might as well make nice with the neighbors especially if they were ones that worked for Bobby. Dean didn't need his ears boxed for chasing off an innocent kid for no good reason.

Trevor reached out and grabbed the beer can with eagerness, he wasn't allowed to drink, and so this would be his first one. Snapping the tab down and back, he brought it to his mouth, disappointed when it was taken away from him by Alex. "DEAN!" Alex shouted at him, standing up and looking at him startled. "18!"

"Thanks but I can make choices for myself," Trevor interrupted, snatching it back and taking a swig, wincing a bit at the taste, and a cough that followed, but that didn't stop him from going back for more.

He'd do anything to show he was tough, the kind of guy that Alex liked, and seeing Dean he felt jealous, there was something there with Alex and Dean that he didn't like, looping his arm around Alex's waist, he pulled her down to rest on his knee, the chain on the swing making a sound at the added weight. Alex's eyes widened with suddenly being in the position she was in and also what she felt through the denim jeans.

_Oh god he has a hard on for you._

Swallowing hard, she looked to Dean for help. Normally she would never do such a thing, but Trevor out sized her and he had been working out so he technically almost out muscled her as well, but she didn't want to have to resort to her skills on the kid.

"Hey eighteen is legal in Canada and since when were you the cops?" Dean jested and started to laugh until Trevor pulled Alex down on him. For some reason that little maneuver didn't sit well with Dean but he was willing to let in slide until he saw the pleading look on Alex's face. "Hey kid, what's yer name?" Dean asked casually taking a sip from his beer and pursing his lips as he licked at the inside of them. It wasn't a question if he could take the kid if he had to, because he knew he could, it was a question of whether he should allow it to get that far.

_Nah, won't need to fight him. Just a friendly request for hands off on Alex. I should let her twist in the wind but I don't hate her, should probably try an' show her that...even though she annoys the crap outta me._

"Trevor McMillan," he answered confidently.

Alex didn't want to wriggle, she wouldn't wriggle, not even if it showed how sitting there was uncomfortable for her, but if she dared to wriggle it would cause something and she didn't want to wriggle to cause that.

_Got enough wriggles?_

Slowly and suave-like Alex slid out of Trevor's grip on her waist, giving a small shy smile before standing near Dean a bit, out of reach.

_Not even shying away from Dean?_

The brunette took one of the beers from Dean and quickly opened it, sitting down on her vacated swing and taking a huge pull from it that made Trevor's eyes large and mouth drop. Pulling back from the long gulp, Alex looked from Dean to Trevor. "He goes to our old High School Dean. Senior," she explained.

"Yeah, which reminds me on what I was going to tell you and Bobby."

"And?"

Trevor nervously traced the can with his fingers as he spoke. "There have been deaths, unexplainable, and I don't know why, but I believe that you guys can help."

Once his brown eyes fell on Alex framed by long dirty blond hair that stopped at mid-ear, her heart softened and she forgot all about what he had done.

_Doesn't this mean anything to you Alex? You might have to go back to High School._

And her face fell, looking at Dean she groaned, another long pull from the can and it was empty, her hand beckoned for another from the hunter.


	30. Chapter 30

Half the bottle was gone. How long had she been outside for? Not that long. She excused her speedy drinking for losing herself deeply in thought, or perhaps she was really becoming half fish. It wasn't her fault it was starting to taste good. Come to think of it she really couldn't taste it much now. Maybe if she drank some more she'd get the taste back. Nope. Guess not. Oh well it couldn't hurt to try.

It was going to help her sleep anyway, she had a feeling the torture would be back in full swing once she shut her eyes. She looked up from the lake to gaze at the moon, her pale girth shining bright in between the wisps of black clouds. In roughly a week she would be fully whole. Von felt pulled to the moon, ironic considering the creatures she hunted so well were also attracted to the mystical silvery white body.

Von leaned back, falling into the tall grass, her gaze settling upwards, not able to see much aside from the clouds but catching on the occasional pinprick of light from a rare star. Von felt oddly hyper even though she was more than content to lie in the cool grass and listen to it play in the wind. Then footsteps came to her ears. She wasn't sure how to describe it but they sounded tall.

Von's eyes looked back from where she lay which meant she'd be looking up if she were sitting or standing. Two long tree trunks for legs were approaching at a leisurely yet decidedly agitated pace. It startled her at first due to her drunken state and she remained absolutely still for fear that whoever belonged to the legs would see her. The denim clad limbs stopped and Von breathed slowly and watching closely as they started towards her again and she was now staring up at Sam.

"Von," Sam sighed, sitting down beside where she was laying down and stared into her green hazy eyes.

_Yep. Drunk._

"This is a new thing to see out of you. I'd expect this from Dean and Alex, but you..." he chuckled, taking the Jager from her and taking a swig. "I can't chastise you and I won't. You are old enough to make decisions for yourself and I have seen that since I met you."

Another swig, denying the bottle to Von though, he didn't want he drinking anymore in the state she was in. Looking out on the lake it was peaceful and quiet, mirroring the moon and stars, and as he lay down he found it amazing. Country sides you could always see more than in the city, that was what he loved about hunting sometimes. Everywhere the job took you it was most likely going to be in an area where there aren't many thing to pollute or hide away the sky.

"It's not new, you've jus' never seen it 'fore," Von muttered under her breath. A confused pout quivered at her mouth when Sam took the Jager away and she watched him drink it. "I was about to ask if you were goin' to hen peck me 'bout being out here in the cold."

Von reached for the bottle and huffed in annoyance when Sam held it out of her reach. She was buzzed, seriously buzzed, but drunk? It unfortunately usually took much more than that, maybe, she wasn't sure at the moment. All she knew was that she wanted more and Sam was in the way of her getting it.

_Sam..._

The drink colored her cheeks and her skin was hot from it, the chilly wind more noticeable and yet not on her skin. She reached again and sat up with a groan, licking at her lips slowly and eyeing Sam carefully. "Gimme," she demanded and reached again too far this time and fell overtop Sam with one hand on the bottle over his.

He stared up at her. "I think you have had enough."

Breathing coming out a little heavy as he smiled and laughed, not having it help with her going up and down from the act. Stopping he pulled back on the bottle slightly, bringing it to his mouth for another sip, it was almost empty, which meant Von had consumed a lot and the sooner he finished what was left the better off Von would be and out of her hands.

The fact he was laughing at her made her redouble her efforts to get at the precious liquid. Her midsection rubbing up against his chest in her clumsy attempts to reach the emerald green bottle. "Sam," she heaved in frustration, her lower half now resting on his chest, both arms outstretched towards his. "Stop being so tall," she wiggled against him to gain some ground. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she seized the bottle, not caring that there wasn't much left in it.

She fell off him, dragging her legs after her, giggling wickedly. Sam was still holding it of course but that didn't stop her from tilting it and letting the dregs of the Jager dribble into her mouth now that she was resting very awkwardly alongside Sam. In fact her legs were still draped over Sam's stomach, hugging him in a weird sort of way.

"Now've had enough, 'cause there's no'more left to have," she smiled triumphantly at the stars, letting her hands slide off the bottle and down to the cold earth. Von became quiet, starting to wonder why Sam had come out here looking for her.

_That's right; he doesn't want to lose me again..._

Her body was all warm and happy from the alcohol and she wanted to share that with Sam but there was no more drink to be had. She wondered if she should act on the other impulses her body was beginning to receive. Drunk never meant horny for her. It either meant angry or sleepy but right now she wasn't either of those things.

Releasing a huff he shook his head and smiled at her. "Looks like I'll be holding your hair back while you pray in the morning," he commented.

Letting go of the bottle he looked back up at the night sky, spotting the big and little dipper connecting to Ursa Major. Little bear and big bear. Thinking on it, Ursa Minor "little bear" was Von and he was Ursa Major "big bear". Height and all. It was kind of poetic, and cheesy. God he could be so cheesy. Looking to his side he found Von staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

888

"What kind of deaths?" Dean asked, suddenly all business. He handed Alex another beer all the while keeping his sights on Trevor.

If it sounded like it was something up their alley their little break was going to be cut short, not that it had actually started. He hoped it was an easy gig for Alex and Von's sake considering they had taken the brunt of the last hunt. And that meant another thing too. They'd all be going back to Brentwood High. And wouldn't that be fun. Dredging up all those long buried memories that they had wished forgotten.

"Suicides are what people are saying. The weird thing is that the people weren't the suicide type. Perfect lives, some not, but still they didn't have any reason. They were happy and a lot of them I knew. I'm what you call the Football jock at Brentwood as well as the social median for other cliques," Trevor explained, a hint of a smile on his mouth from the last bit.

Looking at Alex he saw her shoulders tighten. What was it that he said? Shaking it off he took another sip of the beer, getting used to the taste of it, but he knew that he'd be puking later. A lot of his friends who had started had been around him at the time and they all had, no matter how much they had consumed.

Alex finished her second beer and grabbed another from Dean, shortly after that one was empty and she ignored the surprise from Trevor's eyes in her peripheral from her going back for more the more he spoke about High School. It was one experience that she didn't want to relive and it appeared as if she might have to. Thing is if they did this job, they would have to find a good cover, not something that wasn't believable and waltz in there pretending to be health inspectors or some other shit.

_Teachers?_

Oh god she hoped not, but that was the only liable option. She could already read the look and finalization on Dean...

_"Welcome back to Brentwood High School. Home of the Braves. You are about to be five finger fucked so prepare for the ride."_

She didn't growl or whine when Dean took away her third can for himself, she simply leaned forward, arms on her thighs, head hung and hands through her hair. Dean was already locking down all the info in his mind, formulating plans and schematics of infiltration. He hated that goddamn high school, not that he liked any of them, but if there were people that needed saving then that's what he was going to do.

"Did the victims say or do anything unusual before they died anything at all?" It was the next question in line, standard issue. Yeah, the kid had said that the people were happy, not the kind to do it, never meant that they didn't act weird before they finally bit it. Dean noticed Alex's tension and frowned, sending her a sympathetic look, not really caring whether Trevor noticed it or not because the blonde wasn't much of a threat in Dean's opinion.

Alex had been the popular girl. Sam had been the grade 'A' geek. Von had been the shy one and Dean was the tough guy. They were like the Breakfast Club. Princess. Nerd. Basket Case. Badass. And if Trevor would have been born at the right time he could have been the jock. But Trevor showed up around the time the usher was sweeping up the popcorn and getting his feet stuck to the floor from the candy and pop that had been spilled.

"Not that I know of. Although the ones that I knew they kind of were really skittish and detached. Wouldn't talk to me or anyone they were friends with for a couple days and then they were dead the next."

Trevor narrowed his eyes at Dean, not liking how he was looking at Alex. Yeah he had high hopes, but he really believed that he could make it with Alex someday and that she'd see that what she was looking for in a man was right in front of her. He was it, he just knew he was. Trevor didn't think Dean was, as of meeting Dean, he disliked him instantly. No second guesses.

Alex could feel Dean's eyes on her. What was up with him always staring at her as of late? She wasn't some kind of show about to premiere. Another set of eyes on her made her flinch and she raised her head, standing as she did so, rubbing her arms as if she was cold. That wasn't a good thing though when Trevor shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

_Oh god and it smells like Axe!_

She sneezed from inhaling too much in that one inhalation. That smell was revolting and should never have been made or advertised to allure women when in fact it repulsed so many. She was one of the many. Giving a fake smile, making sure it swam up into her blue eyes to make it believable she said her thanks, when in reality if someone who really knew her like for instance Bobby, it meant 'I wasn't cold asshole and I didn't need your fucking coat or your chivalry.'

Alex's head snapped to Dean when he snorted a smile on his face. Did he catch the meaning? Did he know her that well? God she hoped not, cause if he did what did that mean? He confused her. "Thanks for sharing this with us Trevor, we'll see what we can do," she said. Taking off the jacket and handing it back to him, moving over to Dean and lowering her voice into a whisper. "You so owe me another beer."

"I don't owe you shit," Dean grinned from the corner of his mouth and smiled at Trevor as he took a long sip from his beer. "Nice meeting you Trev, give us a couple days and we'll sort this all out for ya," he nodded and turned to head back towards the house, suppressing another snort. "More beer inside," he winked at Alex, knowing she didn't take kindly to Trevor's chivalry. The chick was tough; she didn't need anyone coddling her. He had seen that weakness in her though, the tears and the fear. Really she was nearly as messed up and broken as the rest of them.

He had half a mind to search out Sam and Von but his big brother instincts told him to leave them be. They needed some time alone to sort out what happened back in Ekalaka and it was likely they were in the middle of something that Dean did not want to witness for fear he would go blind, however beautiful and natural the act may be.

They both needed it out of their system and would be better for it. Dean wasn't sure he'd be able to tolerate them stealing glances at each other much longer without making some smart ass comment. Which he would probably do at a later date anyway. His boots walked up the porch steps and he held the door open for Alex as she passed him into the kitchen. He closed the door behind them and followed after her, tossing the plastic rings into the trash after cutting them up with his knife.

"Picking 'em kinda young aren't ya?" Dean was half joking, half serious his eyes once again studying Alex, he was still a little leery of her even though she was no longer affected.

_Why does everything have to be so fucked up?_

"I am not a fucking cradle snatcher Dean. Trevor likes me, and it is damn right uncomfortable. I've told him a thousand times about our ages and yet that doesn't faze him. So if you honestly want to start picking at me about going at them young then speak for yourself Dean. There has got to be at least a few women in your time that were that young and you didn't know. Think on that," Alex snapped back, opening the fridge, bending over and looking in there.

Was beer really strong enough for her? Reaching in for another case of it, she stood straight and turned around, jumping a bit when she found Dean right behind her. So close.

"Do you always have to do that?" she asked harshly, going around him and setting the case on the table, removing one for herself.

Dean knew if he opened his mouth to tell her that every woman he had experienced was at least of age he would get a dent in his head the size of the beer bottle that Alex was holding. If the girl was pretty and she was the legal age he had no problem if she was willing. The hunter ninja'd his way over to Alex, surprising himself that she hadn't sensed him coming, the tell tale sign of jumping making him smile slightly.

"Yes, I always have to, gotta keep ya sharp," he watched her step around him and caught a whiff of her hair. A thoughtful expression crossed his face and then he was retrieving a beer for himself, using his ring to pop the metal cap off and tossing it to the table.

Alex was always so easy to tease, always getting riled up over the smallest of things. She was a serious stress case and Dean wondered how she had survived this long in this kind of work. Shaking his head he took a long pull from his beer and sighed.

"I'm sharp, just you somehow get underneath the radar than most people and I don't know how you do it. Make a sound when you move, breathe, clear your throat, something." Alex sighed, taking a long swig, lifting self up onto the counter, one leg crossed over the other, arm resting on it while she drank.

_He can always get under your skin, even back then, and it seems that no amount of years put between then and now he can still do it. Why do you think that is Alex?_

Clearing the thought from her head she took a pull from the bottle, beginning to think about her switchblade she kept in the front part of her bra. No, she wouldn't consider doing that again, she had already thought about it in Ekalaka, and there was no excuse for that, but she was going back to High School. There was bound to be things that would get to her and what if she did slip again? The lines on her hand bloody and scarring over.

Her attention went to her left hand and stared into the palm of it, her fingers lightly tracing the soft tissue that had been fucked over too many times from her stress, guilt, overpowering emotions that needed to be drained away from the pain. She wasn't into cutting wrists, that was too close for comfort between life and death where you could cut too deep and the scars were easily depicted if you didn't constantly wear long sleeves.

The hand for her was the way to go. She could wear her fingerless gloves out of style and it'd be all right. No one would know.

_Don't trace the lines Alex. Don't. Sober remember? Sober._

Blinking she removed her sights from her hand and looked at Dean. "Besides shouldn't I be keeping you sharp too? I've caught you off guard a few times if I do so recall. Sweet spot and all," she smirked into her bottle.

"Yeah sweet spot," Dean inwardly winced and drank from his beer. He was quiet while he had watched Alex trace her palm, an expression of inner reflection on her face. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly against the wall which brought Alex's attention to him again.

"You know if you don't want to work this case you don't have to, right? The three of us can handle it if you want to sit this one out," he offered. He honestly didn't want her reliving anything she had long buried. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought and he could see that darkness in her eyes that had nothing to do with the demon in her. The last hunt had messed her up both inside and out. Alex needed some down time whether she realized it or not. They all did, but as the old adage goes, no rest for the wicked.

Anger flashed into her eyes, her jaw tightening at the mention of her being out on the case. She wasn't one to take a break, to not work a job no matter how damaged she wound up getting from the previous one. Setting her bottle down onto the counter with a hard slam, the tip cracking from the force but not shattering, she pushed off and landed on her feet, walking up dangerously close to Dean as she stared.

"I'm not sitting anything out Winchester. I'm doing this hunt, and I'm not going to let anyone else die. So if you think that one day I will come to a fucking sense that is stupid beyond all belief and rest, take a break, then you are wrong. I'm going to bed; see you in the morning bright and early. We have some jobs to apply for at a High School."

Pushing past him, she stalked past where Bobby sat at his desk, shaking his head as she went up the stairs and slammed the door. The sound echoed back to the elder's ears and he brought his head up to look at Dean.

"Boy, ya got a fire on yer hands. She's not the same Alex that she was..." he commented, standing up and heading up the stairs himself, muttering under his breath, "Ya idjit."


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Von propped herself up on her elbow. A slow warmth was threading its way through Von's limbs, making her feel sluggish and delightfully lusty. With her legs still resting on Sam's stomach she inched closer to him, bending at the waist. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she could smell him in the night air which made her body hum softly with a gentle yet insistent need.

Boys shouldn't be called pretty, well; they didn't like being called pretty. Yet that was all Von could think when the moon finally came out from the clouds and shone its ethereal light on Sam's form. Her backside nestled against Sam's hip, her heat pressing along his hip bone and she leaned in her eyes shining into his blue-green orbs.

Von searched those eyes, remembering every detail of them and when the clouds started to veil the moon again Von closed her eyes and laid a sweet warm kiss on his lips, none to eager to pull away but not deepening it either, letting it linger, a loving kiss. Heat flushed her throughout her and her body lined up closer to his, needing the contact. How badly she needed that contact, that comfort. Warm lips against hers made her moan so softly it was barely audible save for the simplest hum of her husky voice.

Sam deepened the kiss when she moaned, her mouth immediately opening so he could venture inside, taste the depths of the sea that were not salty but instead sweet and like his previous notion of detail...Andes Candy with an underlying tone of Jager. Arms coming up and placing them on her waist.

He was debating whether he should continue this or not. Von was drunk, he was pretty sure that the mix of the beer and what Jager he had was causing him to be on the verge or maybe the same plane as she was, but that alcohol was dulling that sensible thought out on knowing to stop. Flipping them over in the grass, his arms held him up on either side of her head so he was in a half push up.

Von's legs were spread open invitingly to allow Sam between them. Her fingers ran through his hair to the back of his head, gently pulling him down for another kiss. His smell and his taste were close to driving her insane. She already wanted to be rid of her clothes. Another thing that usually occurred when she became inebriated, the loss of her clothing was inevitable especially when potential mating material was present.

Sometimes she was such an animal it made her wonder why she was born human. The easy answer was that she was a monster but all Von could think about right now was how it would feel with Sam pressed against her, making her whole. She loved the way he tasted, even though it was coppery like rich blood mixed with the flavor of alcohol. It was something she would never admit she enjoyed tasting. Without any commands her body gently arched into him, lips bruising against his and kiss deepening to explore the deepest recesses of his mouth, her tongue playing sensuously with his.

Von's hands found there way under Sam's jacket and shirt, her cold fingertips roaming along his muscled back. Von grinned seductively as he shivered with her touch; her fingers tickling his warm skin, making him bow closer to her. Her legs were cradling his hips and she gasped in excitement when she felt him against her, his heat flushing her body with overwhelming desire. She wanted him so badly. She needed him.

When he felt her hands on him, he thought he was going to go insane, and he thrust his covered in denim lower half to the heat that he touched through her own pair of pants. Off. Von's hands undid his and while he knelt on his knees he undid hers, kissing her while she sat up from having to get to him. Sam smiled into the kiss when he got the button and zipper free, his hands going to the top of the jeans and tugging down his fingers brushing her panties and skin as he went.

Her boots caused a situation when he got the pants all the way down, pulling away from her lips he bent forwards, kissing her hip bone, thigh inch by inch to her knee, licking underneath where it bent, coming down her calve, making sure to mirror his moments for the other knee as he slowly descended to her booted feet. Untying them he lightly nipped her ankle, pulling the boots off and tossing them off to the side along with her socks and her jeans.

Coming back up with licks, kisses and small nips, he lightly breathed against the V of her pelvic bone that led to other things that they would get to soon enough. Hands searching under shirt, he folded it upwards, his mouth following and lingering on her stomach before following to the line where the under wire of her white lace bra met her skin. Tracing his tongue along the wire he felt her shiver.

Clad only in her underwear Von was heedless that the cold September air was kissing her skin. Everywhere it kissed Sam followed, heating up her skin all over again. Von almost ripped his shirt clean off, nipping and licking his chest, hands roaming along his back and abs. Not in a mad frenzy though, no, that wasn't Von's style. Slow, ever so slow, memorizing every inch of him, every scar with her gentle fingers. And not forgetting to tease her nails against his flesh, hard enough to cause Goosebumps to rise with sensation.

She kissed, licked and nipped his Pecs, hearing him gasp when she got a little excited and bit too hard. She leaned back in apology when he tucked his head under her chin and returned the bite with one of his own, into the softness of her upper breast. Von gasped and her panties soaked through, his teeth sending shivers of pleasure through her that could not be contained. She shivered and ran a hand through his hair lovingly, tracing it down to his boxers. Her fingers slipped past the waistband and wrapped around him. Her hand was cold and he bucked against her, groaning against her neck but not pulling away.

She kissed his neck and leaned into him, wrapping her other arm around him while the lower one stroked the velvety skin. Von nuzzled his neck affectionately, her breathing coming heavier the more excited Sam got. She was controlling it though, wanting to please Sam without care to seeing to her own needs and desires. She wanted to make him happy.

"Fuck..." he moaned, bucking into her delicate hand, needing her to do more.

The sudden image of her kneeling before him, red hair curtaining her pale freckled face with her plump pink lips encircled around him, bobbing up and down slow and languorously, a scrap of the teeth, a flick of the tongue. The image made him throw back is head and moan louder and this time from deep in his chest. His hand snapped out to her own in his boxers and he shook his head, stopping her.

"Not yet," he breathed, sliding down and away from her touch, he paused at her panties, a light kiss on the spot where it was wet and showing she was ready.

Fingers teasing the edge and under the fabric he slid the middle part to the side, finger gently touching the sensitive skin downwards causing her to whimper and arch her back, hands on his shoulders pushing and nails dragging. He chuckled close to that opening and brought his tongue up in one fluent motion, entering the crease but not too far inside, enough to taste the sweetness of the nectar, and feel the small nub. When she bucked and moaned to the point it was almost a scream of pleasure, he smiled, biting her inner thigh so close. He was such a tease, but he wanted this to be special.

Von's fingers dug into the earth while her back arched, another moan piercing the air to the point of screaming. Electricity crackled along her skin and the heat inside her was verging on the breaking point. A shock of euphoria shot up her spine when Sam bit her inner thigh. She groaned, trying to contain the beast inside her from escaping, the one that could only see Sam inside of her forever.

A low moan like a growl came from her chest, her fingers sinking mercilessly into the cold soil to gain purchase as her body threatened to buck. She held on and shivered, an elated sigh passing her soft plump lips. Sam was driving her thoroughly insane and she loved every second of it. More, more, more, that's all she wanted. And Sam was the only one that would ever be able to make her feel the way she did.

Was this lust or something stronger? Her body quivered and she sucked in a heavy breath, her entire form relaxed with a sigh of pleasure when Sam tasted her slowly, drawing his head up to lay rows of kisses along her thighs.

Von's eyes opened briefly, shining with ecstasy, as she gazed upwards at the stars, the Milky Way glittering brightly in the now clear sky. She gasped again and that was enough, she stopped Sam and brought herself onto her knees and he leaned back to mimic her. Deep green met blue-green and Von leaned in, running her fingers through his shaggy hair while her warm lips pressed into his, tasting herself on their moist surface.

She sucked and licked, feeling his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. Von cleaved herself to him and continued to savor the flavor of his lips. "Von," he pulled away, staring into her eyes, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw and her lips, over her cheek and to her forehead to wipe away a red strand of hair. "Are you sure about this?"

It was a simple question. He liked Von, he really did and this moment was more than lust for him because yeah he wanted her, but seeing her again and being with her again dug up emotions from him that he had since he knew her. Sam wanted to make this a special thing, an act that was taken slow, with love and care, not something that was just based on impulse of alcohol or the need to get release, but to explore. To cherish. To physically meld bodies together and exchange something.

To Sam sex used to be meaningful and not wasted on one night stands, but it still did...however, that brought up the thought of Ruby. Temporarily delaying him and wanting to stop, did that mean that he felt something more than just lust for Ruby as well? Coming back to the now, he realized his surroundings, the outdoors, where others could hear them and that if anyone came looking would see.

Von was drunk and he was full of the same toxins in his system, Sam couldn't take advantage of Von in this state of mind. It had to be real. How did he know that this was real and not simply just the affects of liquor? He didn't. Releasing her, he moved away, standing and redoing his pants. He didn't want to stop, but this wasn't right, not here, not in this way.

"I'm sorry Von. Not tonight. You've had too much to drink. I can't take advantage of you like this no matter how much you say that you are thinking clearly. This isn't how I pictured it to be," he apologized, picking up his shirt and pulling it on, going over to her discarded items and holding them out to her.

He wasn't just going to say what he did and leave, that would've been a horrible thing to do to a person. Sam showed in his eyes and the fact he was waiting for her to reassemble herself to head back to the house, that there would be another chance to do this, to make it right and special.

Von felt the coldness come in her body and she stared listlessly down at the clothes. She knew what they were for but she didn't know why they were there. She heard Sam but misunderstood him, taking his reluctant hesitance as a blow against her. Her drunken mind was only able to focus on the fact they were stopping, not on the reasons why.

Sam wanted their first time together to mean something. If Von was sober, she would have understood that, because that was exactly what she wanted. Being around Sam made those feelings for him blossom again in such a short time, and they were adults now and they had both changed. A little more willing to dare, to risk and a little less shy.

Von took her clothes silently, rage bubbling under skin, cooling her lust to brittle stone. With as much grace as one could expect from a drunk she dressed herself, shirking away from Sam's attempts at helping her. She wasn't going to bother with her boots or her socks, instead opting to carry them.

Her eyes glowed violent green with wrath, painful tears brimming along her thick eyelashes. Her hand flew out, striking the side of Sam's face with a clean hard slap, the sound of which peeled across the field like a single gunshot. Von sucked in a sharp shuddering breath but no words would come and she abruptly spun around and stalked off towards the house, breaking into a run that carried her quickly away from Sam.

The door was flung open and Von moved inside, slamming the door behind her and throwing her boots to the side. Hurried strides took her down the hall, while hot tears laced with heart ache streamed down her face. Von turned sharply and headed for the basement door. It opened and closed with a thunderous bang that sounded throughout the entire house.

Von descended the stairs, the heavy industrial door to the panic room swinging open of it's own accord and closing just as soon when she stepped inside, the metal hinges grinding and the heavy lock spinning inhumanly tight to seal the door from any attempts at getting in. Von dropped onto the cot and clasped her hands over her face, sobs wracking her body till her face was wet with tears.

888

Dean was beginning to believe that Alex had developed some serious hormonal issues. Being a virgin must be frustrating her to the point of her going stark raving mad. And even though Dean was being nice she only seemed to want to blow up in his face, or rip off his face.

The initial shock of her nuclear level attack on him barely cleared when several short moments later Von stormed into the house, her cheeks ruddy and glistening with tears. Dean could only watch her pass the kitchen entranceway before she was gone, doors slamming and then silence, signaling she had found somewhere suitable to hide. Von had been with Sam. And now she was upset. Dean was going to seriously kick his brother's ass.

888

"Von!" he yelled after her, hissing at the pain on his face, he was going to have a bruise from her hitting him.

He didn't understand why she was angry at him or why she had hit him. Sam figured that Von was the same way as he was, he wanted this to be more and not with how they both were at the moment. What did he do that was so wrong?

Walking back to the house, he wasn't too much clear from entering when Dean slammed him against the wall with a snarl. "Dean, not now. I didn't do anything to hurt her. I swear," Sam said, forcing his way away from the wall a bit before being slammed back with a grunt. "I told her that I didn't want to have sex with her when she was drunk Dean. I didn't want it to happen that way, because I am not you. Now let me go."

With great effort he pushed Dean back and stalked up the stairs, going to the room opposite where Alex was residing. The Singer household was silent and full of many emotions for the rest of the night.


	32. Chapter 32

_Because I am not you._

Why did those words hurt so much? Dean was more complicated than that. It might have looked like he had taken advantage of women from afar. But every single one of them was perfectly aware of what they were about to partake in when Dean saw them fit to take 'home'.

Sam wasn't capable of understanding that though. He was a long term relationship kind of guy and even though he was apparently a genius couldn't comprehend that some people weren't looking for long term but a little pick me up to tide them over for a couple days.

It was no wonder Dean had such a low opinion of himself when those around him never thought much of him themselves. The hunter raided Bobby's liquor cabinet, finding himself a bottle of whiskey and somehow managing to get down the basement stairs after he had taken several hearty mouthfuls of the fiery liquid.

Shock colored his hazel-green eyes when he saw a large iron door to his right and figured that Von was on the other side of it. He walked towards it none the less and slouched against the wall till he was sitting on the ground next to the door. The bottle passed his lips often while he listened to Von's muffled sobs. Eventually there was silence and Dean knew that Von had finally passed out from exhaustion.

_There's no way Sam just told her he didn't wanna have sex, there's more to it than that...Sam started thinking a little too much with his upstairs brain when they were in the middle of something..._

Dean nodded off soon afterwards, the quarter full bottle resting against his thigh in a limp handed grasp. He dreamed dreams that nightmares were afraid of.

_Skin splitting. Screeching. Puss. Claws peeling away flesh and bone. Fingers covered with blood and other viscous substances wormed their way inside like monstrous leeches. His screams made the thunder overheard sound as a whisper and they laughed and squealed in rapture at his plight. Hacking, rending, splitting, slicing, biting, chewing._

"How about we get you off that rack, have you considered my offer?" the demon smiled at him, long crooked teeth sharp and gleaming with malicious intent.

"Sh-shove it up your ass, Alistair!" Dean snarled in defiance, his features hardening into grim lines.

"Hm, what a splendid idea," he grinned, fingering the twisted barbs on the end of a thin mallet, his smile splitting open wider as he approached the hunter's battered body.

Dean's eyes shot open and roved around erratically until he realized where he was. With a stressed sigh he scrubbed his hand roughly down his stubble face and blinked several times to wake himself up. The heavy grinding and creak of metal startled him and he craned his head to the left to watch the door pop open slightly. He stood on stiff legs and shambled over to peer inside, seeing Von sitting on the cot, eyes downcast.

888

_"You've found out much about your old friends in the past forty two hours. Alex is part demon. Dean has some intriguing newfound traits. And Sam, he's of particular interest isn't he? That blood of his is quite unique, as you know," the man nodded and sunk the blade deeper into her writhing body, "he's infatuated with you, and he would have taken you like the animal you are if he didn't respect you like he does. That's the only reason he stopped. You should be glad though, there actually __**is**__ someone out there that you could be compatible with, someone who cares for you despite what you are, what are you child?"_

Von lifted her head and snarled at him, violet eyes brimming with wrath and mouth dripping with blood. The man nodded and smiled proudly. "Never forget what you are."

Von woke sometime later, skin buzzing like insects were crawling underneath and head pounding each time her cursed heart took a beat. She blinked up at the fan spinning overhead and became aware that someone was beyond the door. She opened it without moving or looking at it and felt Dean's presence step closer to her.

At first she said nothing. She had gotten herself royally wasted and the fragments of last night were fuzzy at best. She remembered some things though and it made her feel ashamed and guilty. Dirty.

Dean could 'oooooo and ahhhh' about the awesomeness that was Bobby for building such a room later. He walked in carefully and approached Von who didn't so much as look up to acknowledge him.

"Von, what happened?" his voice was still thick with sleep and he cleared his throat of the gruffness, his gentle eyes on Von, worrying over how worn out she appeared.

"I got really drunk, stuff happened..." she started to rub her fingers and pick at them. "I hit him, I remember that," her voice came out weak and the next breath she took shook slightly.

Dean nodded; Sam had a pretty decent welt on his face when he had confronted his brother the other night. It was a good reminder for Sam to be more careful with the red head in the future.

"I didn't mean to hit him, it...I just was," she went on, frustrated tears welling up in her pained eyes. She sniffed as a single tear fell and her chest started to heave in an attempt to control the sobbing. Dean wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sh, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back like he used to do with Sammy after he had a nightmare. "I'm sure he knows you didn't mean to, you guys practically have the same outlook on relationship stuff, he just has no clue how to properly handle a red head." Dean chuckled softly and Von laughed quietly through her tears, a smile mingled with grief twitching at her quivering lips.

"I don't feel good," Von confessed pushing herself upright and swallowing hard.

"Let's get you cleaned up, there's some pizza in the fridge if you're hungry." Dean helped her up and she shook her head at the mention of food, it being the last thing on her mind.

The duo headed up the stairs, bypassing the hall leading to the kitchen and heading up to the upper floor. Dean left Von in the bathroom and quickly retrieved her clothing bag from the main floor before heading back upstairs to leave it just inside the bathroom for her. Sorcha followed them up and was now standing sentinel at the door.

Dean smiled fondly down at the hound and patted her on the head scratching affectionately behind her ears, "Good dog."

She had to get clean. God, why was she shaking like she was a walking fault line? Von shed her clothes, relieving the meager contents of her stomach in the toilet and flushing while she stood, wiping the dribble from the corner of her mouth.

The shower was hot, didn't stop her skin from feeling like it was going to split open. Was the Succubus blood doing this, was Sam's blood doing this? She shook it off, imagining the water washing away all the crap that covered her. Her body arched into the spray and she started to bop her head to the music that started to play in her head.

"I'm too out there to be in here all the time, doesn't mean that I don't wanna stay..." she squirted out an ample amount of shampoo and started lathering up her hair. "It's so hard, it's so hard to staaaaay alive...when there's no room to breeeeaaathe, and you staaaaay alive, you staaaay alive, every little thing counts, every little thing counts, every little thing cou~ouooo~ounts," she rinsed and repeated then started on her body, singing the last bit with rock star passion. "Whhhoooooaaa, yeeeaaah, whhhooooaaaa yeeeaaaah, whoooaaaaaaaa yeeeeeaaaaaaaah, whhhoooaaaaaa YYYYYYAAAAAAAA."

Von toweled off, now able to hide herself behind her wall relatively well. She knew it would be like a cardboard fort in a maelstrom against Sam but it was worth putting forth the effort. Dean and Sorcha were waiting for her outside the door and they all headed down for breakfast. Von still wasn't hungry but was going to force feed her. She hadn't eaten anything for a whole day and if she was hunting she was going to need the energy.

She quietly entered the kitchen, avoiding Sam completely and went for the fridge, pulling out a carton of purple grape juice. One of the best things to help with a hangover, that and pizza. She pulled out a couple cold slices and started to stubbornly chew through them even though she felt like she was going to throw them back up immediately. Her grape juice in hand she swallowed several mouthfuls to wash the pizza down then refilled her glass.

888

Alex came down the stairs, shrugging off the fact that Von hadn't been in the bottom bunk in the morning when she woke up, which allowed Alex to dress into a pair of brown short shorts with the word Braves on the ass in white and orange letters, and an orange sports bra to complete the outfit with some white sneakers.

Brentwood High School had the worst colors ever and she had acquired the uniform for her job by heading down to the school earlier that morning at 5:00. Jobs were already picked out and assigned, she had handed over fake resumes to the Principal and now she was going to give the others their information and one their uniform which was sitting on the kitchen table in a neat pile.

Making coffee, Alex sipped and watched as the hunters seeped into the room from the aroma. The red mark on Sam's face not going unnoticed.

_Looks like Von got him good. Whatever he did, he either deserved it or didn't._

She wasn't going to pry. Bobby raised his brows at Alex's attire and gave her a chastising expression. "What in lord's name are ya wearin' girl?"

"Uniform."

"For what?"

"Our new hunt we gained last night from Trevor."

Dean's eyes widened incredulously at the sight of Alex. "Um, yeah...mind explainin' the get up?"

_Like why you look like an A&W hooker?_

Dean poured himself some coffee, black, and eyed Sam meaningfully then glanced to Von who was too busy focusing on her pizza to notice that Dean was silently telling Sam that he had to talk to her. Not that Sam needed to be told and Dean could already see the bitch face forming on his little brother's face from Dean silently nudging him.

There was some serious mending that needed to happen, preferably before they set out on this little venture. He doubted it would happen that quickly but as long as it started there was hope. People messed up, it happened, the story of Dean's life, but Dean would be damned, again, if he let Sam let Von get away.

"Well, considering that we have to do this case, the only solution was to apply for jobs. I already took the liberty of handing in respectful resumes to the Principal this morning at 5, he was amazed at how well I knew the system, and my charm to get the open slots that have been vacant for some time now. Besides, when he found out whom I was, Andy Parkenson really couldn't say no to the former head cheerleader of Brentwood high that cheered for him when he played Football," Alex explained, smiling into her cup of coffee.

Meeting everyone's eyes she found them astonished as well as something else that she couldn't quite place. Though she hated how Dean was looking at her like dessert. Yeah her outfit was atrocious, revealing and so much more, it was her get up, her cover story.

"You are now looking at the coach of the cheer leading squad," she finished.

"Okay so that explains you, but what kind of positions did the rest of us fill?" Sam inquired.

Sam passed Von, eyes landing on her and found her flick them to him for a brief few seconds before diverting and resting on Alex attentive. He didn't miss the small glimmer of guilt in the green flecks, his cheek suddenly stinging from where she had hit him, grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee.

"Glad you asked, Sam you are the new Librarian, Von is the new school counselor what with her high standing diploma in psychology, they were overjoyed to have someone of your skills wanting to take part in helping students with their problems," Alex set down her empty mug and went to the pile of things on the table, picking them up and grinning wide as she stepped to Dean, placing them against his chest with both of her hands. "This is your uniform Dean. Wear well and with school spirit. School is almost starting so be ready in ten to head back to High School."

Walking away from everyone went back upstairs laughing at the prospect of what Dean's job was. She began to pack away some weapons/supplies in a duffle along with some extra clothing.

888

Von and Dean stared after Alex with expressions that were completely mortified. Though respectfully for different reasons. Von wasn't told they had a new hunt and to find out it was at their old high school only proved to make her hide deeper inside of herself. She wasn't told about this, it wasn't discussed with her. She couldn't meet anyone's faces. No one told her about this, never bothered to ask if she had other things to do, things more important than going back to that place.

Von had to hunt down Luka, help Bobby find out who pulled Dean out of Hell and get rid of the demon that had been plaguing her since the day she was born. Not to mention fixing the gun case she dented down in the basement and making a new training dummy to replace the one she decimated. Now she was stuck going because Alex in her infinite wisdom signed up her to be the goddamn counselor.

Von was going to choke her. Slowly. Her skin prickled when Sam came too close and she silently moved further away from him. Von looked down at the heap of costuming in Dean's hands. Recognizing the headdress immediately. Alex had one hell of a death wish.

"There's no way I'm expected to wear this all the time," Dean reasoned, his voice coming out deadly calm. He eyed the items with scrutiny and disgust. He worked the night shift; his skin wasn't exactly close to being tan. It was pale and freckled, whoever heard of a pale freckled Indian?

"Remember the old mascot?" Von reminded dolefully.

Dean's grip tightened on the garments, the harder pieces crunching against each other from the weight that was put on them. Dean was going to choke Alex. Slowly. Von left her grape juice, leaving the kitchen without another word.

Dean's head switched from Sam to Bobby, groaning when he saw them grinning. "Don't even start," he warned, his gaze hardening on Sam, "whatever happened between you and Red is none of my business but you better damn well sort it out," and he left it at that, pouring himself another mug and throwing his new craptastic costume on the counter.

888

Von felt like hammered crap and wasn't convinced the hangover was entirely to blame. It also meant it was unlikely she could take anything to make it better and would have to soldier through with a stupid smile plastered on her face. Von hated teenagers, even when she was one she hated them and now she was going to have to listen to them bitch about how horrible their lives were. Those little shits didn't know the half of it.

Von had a large enough laptop bag to conceal several other items along with her computer. While working this job she'd just have to research two more. Piece of cake. "Don't look at me like that," she said to Sorcha while the two of them were in the study, gathering up a few odds and ends. "I'll be fine, it just needs to get out of my system, and I'll be fine." Von huffed and pulled on her socks and boots buckling them up and lifting up her laptop bag, heading out the door to wait out by her Nova for the others.


	33. Chapter 33

With Alex's doings she expected to come downstairs and laugh at Dean from the way he looked, she was that eager to see him in a Brave costume. Mascot was something she never would've chosen for Dean, but hey, he made her teenage life a little bit in the side of Hell from teasing her about being the head cheer leader, it was time for some payback. Maybe going back to High School wasn't so much a bad thing anymore.

"Dean, hurry your ass up!" she exclaimed, looking at the stairs and shaking her head, turning her attention to the door to grab her jacket and pull it on, she stopped at the sound of footfalls.

_Ladies and gentlemen on Comedy Central, I now introduce to you..._

888

Out of all the costumes that Dean had to wear in his career this had to have been the worst. What bugged him the most was that it actually fit, but it was far too revealing and breezy for his liking. He liked layers for a multitude of reasons. One they were warm and if you got too warm you could take off a couple layers, two you could hide your weapons in the layers, three he didn't look like a damn jack ass or some actor from an old black and white movie that had integrated him into native society.

Growling a list of creative and colorful obscenities under his breath Dean moved out of the bathroom and down the stairs to be completely and horrifyingly objectified by Alex. Her attention came to the hunter as he came to the bottom of the stairs, wearing the head dress, two lines of black under his eyes, moccasins, and frayed animal hide pants. No shirt. Just muscles and a hint of a tan.

_Oh. My._

"God." 

However a grin of godlike proportions lit his face when he was called by that very name.

_Bow down and worship..._ he thought.

Mouth agape, Alex couldn't stop the word or the thoughts, she couldn't stop her face from transforming into pure shock and it felt like she was a teenager all over again when they saw someone acceptable of gawk quality.

_Close your mouth. Don't drool._

Alex's mouth snapped shut in that instant and she blinked rapidly. Exit. Far away. She gave him too much material to use on her now. Exiting the house Alex hurried towards the car and the awaiting hunters with Dean trailing behind. His temporary ego boost was short lived and he plummeted back down to sulking as he exited after Alex none to keen on showing himself to his brother or to Von.

888

Sam didn't bother with a tie, he wore some dress pants and his black puma's, along with a blue undershirt and a black button up, leaving it tucked in but unbuttoned slightly at the top. It was professional, but also laid back enough to be a librarian. Grabbing his laptop bag he headed out to the vehicle, waiting by Von and raising his brows at her attire. "Looking good there Ms. Counselor," he commented with a smile.

Von had decided rather begrudgingly that what she was wearing looked a little too street to be a viewed as a member of the faculty. Not that what she was wearing now was any better, but at least it could be excused as having eclectic tastes. It was a white summer style dress, thin spaghetti straps tied like little bows, the chest had black stitching zig zagging horizontally across it and it flowed down in simple white, trimmed at the bottom with rows of black stitched flowers, she wore cute little black leather shoes with no heel to complete the look.

She allowed her hair to tumble down over her shoulders and had applied a light amount of make-up to add to her semi-professional appearance. "Thanks," she replied simply to Sam, not giving him much more to go on than that.

Alex was out and Von seriously couldn't get over her outfit, happily allowing her thoughts to drift to that instead of how close Sam was to her until those thoughts veered off course towards memories of Brentwood High. The experience was going to be especially tough on her. Von's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw Dean and she tightened her jaw to keep it from dropping. She hoped there was a stick or something included with that costume of his because he was going to have to beat off the hordes of women that were liable to throw themselves at him.

Then again this was Dean; he'd take them all on without breaking a sweat. Von just stared at him and when she felt Sam's eyes on her she blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, her face struggling to remain neutral even though a smile poked at her mouth with a nervous twitch.

Why had Sam gazed at her that way, almost possessively when the red head's green eyes went about studying Dean a little too closely? Von cleared her throat and raised her hand in greeting, "How Pale Horse ready for the pow wow?"

When the witch greeted him he smiled sarcastically at her and flipped her off even though his eyes stayed behind to linger on her perfectly lithe form silhouetted by her pretty little white dress.

_Damn it, why does Sam have to like her?_

Dean mentally shook the lecherous thoughts from his mind and pulled the headdress off his head, combing his hand through his hair and holding the head piece under his arm. "Make sure you keep an eye on Red Fox here Sasquatch," Dean grinned though there was meaning behind his words and he continued to walk towards the Impala, opening the door with a creak and climbing inside.

Climbing into the backseat of the Impala with Von, folding her arms as she stared anywhere but at Dean, his broad chiseled shoulders distracting as well as the amount of skin showing. She settled on through the window, and she could feel him grinning and looking at her through the rear view mirror.

_You said it aloud. Now he has permanent teasing rights!_

Sam got into the front passenger seat. He couldn't help but feel protective over Von, the way she looked at his brother. It was like High School all over again, once Sam liked a girl and wanted to ask her out they would always fall for Dean with googly eyes. Though he had to admit, seeing Alex rush out of that house like a freight train, blushing, yes blushing, he wondered if maybe finally Dean had an affect on Alex. It would be a shocking first.

Driving to Brentwood High was a joke. Carpooling just like when they were young. Funny how when he looked into the rear view it was almost like his eyes were playing tricks on him. Alex and Von in the backseat, Von nervous and quiet, fidgeting in her big green sweater and worn jeans, Alex lax and playing idly with her white and orange pom poms in the brown, white and orange one piece cheer uniform.

Opening and closing his eyes he looked again and found the image gone. Alex and Von were as they were now, but instead of shy Von he still saw a touch of nervousness along with a confidence to get the job done. Alex showed nervous as well, but even though there was hardness on the surface he detected a tinge of her old self. High School does weird things to a person.

Turning his attention to his brother he shook his head and laughed. "Dude, Great Eagle spread wings wide and flies the winded path." Sam didn't like making fun of Native American culture, because it was very interesting, but he simply couldn't help himself like Von couldn't help herself with the Pale Horse comment. 

Dean's hazel-green eyes flicked occasionally to the rearview. It almost felt like they had all piled into a Delorean and jumped back in time. The Scooby Gang together once again.

Alex and Von in the backseat, the boys up front. Alex was pretty spot on with what she was wearing. Von on the other hand had been such a Tom Boy and wouldn't have been caught dead wearing what she was now. The pristine dress was distracting both boys in the front seat even though it was partially covered now with a short black trench coat that she had pulled on to keep her warm against the autumn chill.

And of course Dean couldn't help but think back to how short Sam had been back then, so much so that Dean could have easily picked him up and carried him under his arm if he wanted to. It was hilarious to see little Sammy secretly crushing on Von when the sweet girl had been nearly a foot taller than him. Not that that was a problem, but it was a general rule that the girls were shorter than the boys they went out with. Dean wondered how they would be now if they had gotten together back then...would things be the same after drifting apart or would they be different?

Alex snorted from the back, bringing her eyes to the front. What a mistake that was. Glued to back, the muscles rippling while Dean drove, god they were perfect and she wanted to run her hands along them as they functioned like a well oiled machine. Tearing her attention away, it didn't take too long to arrive at Brentwood and park. Alex was out of the Impala in seconds of entering a slot, hating now her decision on making Dean what he was for his temporary job. This was a whole new torture.

Dean would no doubt be flaunting it more than he would have if she hadn't shown she liked it and took very heavy interest in seeing more of him. Alex shook her head. She didn't like Dean that way, she disliked him. Why was she starting to re-think that statement though?

888

Von was mentally preparing herself for the role she was about to play. She would have to pull on a lot of inner resources and buried knowledge to do so. Her personality would have to do a complete 360. Hide the shyness; bring out the assertive, pleasant, yet caring and reserved understanding of some of the best Shrinks out there.

All the while with her stomach knotting up and her mind kicking and screaming while it was dragged down memory lane. It wasn't going to help that the principal had been part of a group of jocks that used to pick on her, questioning her sexual identity because she wore baggy shirts and had a boy's name. Already she could hear the phantom taunts running through her head the closer the Impala got to the school.

Von was an adult now, toughened over the years by a life that would send most people howling to the nuthouse. She was all grown up and had to treat this like any other job and not allow events in the past to get to her. It would be hard but she had to do it.

Her thoughts drifted to how surreal it was to be sitting in the back of the Impala again with the three of them, on their way to Brentwood High School of all places. She'd listen to the conversations going on between them, too shy to say much her unless asked about something directly.

The car ride had been silent and Von let out a quiet breath as the Impala pulled to a stop in a staff parking spot. Alex left like a spooked rabbit, the main door to the school reception was already closing behind her the minute it took the other three to exit the vehicle.

The trio stood out front, gazing upward at the ominous building before them, storm clouds building beyond and approaching only serving to add to the gloomy atmosphere. Several students who were early wandered around the yard, paying little heed, aside from a few double takes, to the adults studying the building like it was a gateway to Hell.

Von slung her messenger bag over her shoulders as she stood between the brothers, Dean to her right and Sam to her left. A mischievous smirk alighted on her face when Dean donned the large and mighty headdress, a scowl suiting that of a war chief dominating his features.

"Giddy up Raw Hide," as Dean was distracted by her playful wink Von spanked him hard on the ass and took off running towards the school entrance, wicked laughter trailing behind her.

Dean stood there utterly gob smacked, his startled green eyes tracking over to Sam and looking up, expecting the younger sibling to somehow have some kind of explanation.

_See what happens when you don't go for the kill little brother, Red Fox I told you._

Dean didn't bother to wait for Sam to say anything, Von was getting away and she was just asking for it. He chased after her; anyone paying enough attention would have likely expected some sort of tongue trilling battle cry to announce the Native dressed man's pursuit of his quarry.

Not soon after Dean had chased after Von, gaining all attention to those passersby, a few disapproving shake of the heads from parents in their cars dropping off their Sophomore child or their Junior or Senior without a license before driving off to leave them at their renounced Hell for the day till summer. The bell had rung. He had set up his laptop in the library, remembering where it was, remodeled with computers, new desks, light fixtures and the small redo of the school colors paint job with braves decorated here and there.

At that moment of finding the note on the staff computer he found the cart of books that needed shelving, requests for other students and movies that were needed in certain classrooms for specific lessons.

"Who ever said being a librarian was easy?" he asked, releasing a sigh as he got to work, not noticing one lone dolled up blond lean towards her friend smiling as she stared and pointed him out. The whole school would know way before second period came around.

888

She was relieved to be back in a place so familiar where she could be carefree. Opening her office that she got to share with the gym teacher, Coach Hardy, she instantly felt that relief wash down the drain. Eric Hardy, linebacker of Brentwood High in the good ol' days. One time attempt at having a boyfriend for one whole week, dumped when he pushed for sex or felt her up too much.

The look in his eyes when he found out her ass and her cleavage was sizable, but more so when he realized who she was. Exiting out into the big gym from the office, leaving her jacket and duffel where Hardy couldn't find it, she found the cheer leading squad in the same amount of clothing she was wearing, stretching and talking as they stole glances towards the bleachers. Alex's attention followed theirs and she nearly yelled in frustration when she saw Dean in his mascot uniform, looking way too happy.

_Here last night we were talking about 18 year olds and going a little young. Now he's actually doing it. My luck all of them are of age too._

Stepping close to Dean but in front of everyone she turned her head to the side a bit and spoke of her mouth while smiling. "Dean, don't distract them, we're working a job, and I'm their coach during this job."

_If you didn't want them to be distracted then you shouldn't have gotten him a job that required no shirt._

Seeing that same answer in his eyes, mouth beginning to open to show he was going to voice it she widened her eyes slightly and quickly exclaimed to the girls while she opened the jewel case full of random songs, good mixes for stuff like this. "Line up and pay attention. I'm changing whatever routine you had with the previous chick, I knew her personally," _lie_, "And if you want to go to region, past that and to state then I'm going to get you there."

Pulsing beat, techno vibes booming from the speaker system hooked up once she pressed play, loving the upgrade on things at this school. Hell, this used to be her passion, why not enjoy the surround sound.

"Follow me! Keep up! 5! 6! 5, 6, 7, 8!"

_'I see you walkin' in the club, makin' moves, gettin' love, you know you sexy. Yeah, you flaunt it. Walkin' through the disco noise, kissin' girls, kissin' boys, it's all the same, but I don't care.'_

She really didn't have to do much, just shout the moves, do them and they sprouted off on their own ideas, some coming together after landing their double back hand spring with an aerial to complete it, faces close and falling down a hairs breath away from brushing noses into the splits. Alex felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, maybe this wouldn't be so bad anyways, she was relaxed and felt at home in her own skin once again.

Leaving them to do whatever they choreographed on their own through the rhythm of the music, she knew that it was the best way for cheering sometimes. That was how they made state one time...but sad for her that was when she left and never got to officially go there. The more random shit that was done at practices the more that their minds would be able to think and come up with about anything that was winning material. Already she saw some spectacular moves that were of good approval.

Going over to the bleachers, breathing heavily from moving along with them. She couldn't handle just being a coach and not joining in. Alex grabbed a cup, bending over and pressing the tab on the orange cooler to gain the nice cold liquid.

_And I'm their mascot during this job._

"Go team go," Dean breathed like he was drinking in ecstasy at the sight of all the fine and very talented young ladies. Their moves along with the song were working wonders on improving his mood. He was almost in a forgiving mind that Alex had made him the mascot.

His eyes though, as hungry and impressionable as they were continued to check up on Alex who had been working up quiet a sweat. With eagle like vision he watched a trickle of the crystalline liquid trickle down her neck and in between the trace amount of cleavage that her orange sports bra showed.

Dean licked the salt that had collected on his lips from watching the girls. He was pumped in more ways than one from watching them and licked his lips again when he watched Alex bend over as graceful as a cat to get herself a drink. He was mighty parched himself and decided to join her. Again without really trying this time he snuck up on her and made her jump slightly when he reached his hand out into her peripheral to grab a cup and pour him some of the refreshing liquid. He chugged it down in one gulp and filled it again.

888

Sam hated the shelving duty, he swore that there were more students that had entered the library because the air was getting harder to breath, or was that just him gaining a sense of claustrophobia with the feeling of eyes always on him? Shrugging it off, he rounded the corner of aisle he finished on, smiling with a sigh at finishing one task, but letting it drop when he found nearly every table, computer and love sack taken by the female kind.

"Never figured girls liked to read this much," he muttered under his breath, furrowing his brow, running his hand through his hair as he got the desk and sat down in the seat, ready to go through the requests so then he could fill out notes to those students that their book was ready.

The teachers would get their damn movies in due time as soon as the TA for the Library showed up. Apparently they were running late from car problems. As soon as he thought about that, his head shot up to find a very leggy brunette stride through the door, holding her car keys, coffee, iPod, messenger bag evidently holding a laptop, and some books on Law, Paranormal, and Psychology.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm Amanda by the way and you-oh," she stopped, blushing when she noticed the tall shaggy haired male.

"Sam. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester," he introduced, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture to get to know her and heard some curse loudly along with a huge thud.

Someone had fallen over. Amanda had seen but her eyes reverted back to the blue-green before her. She was suddenly going to like being a TA for someone not old and full of cobwebs in the noggin'.


	34. Chapter 34

Why was sex the only goddamn thing on a teenagers mind? Apparently because they didn't have much brain capacity for much else. The kid in front of her, Charlie, was addicted to pleasing himself as many ways as possible and seemed to find arousal in most anything. After hearing some of the things he had to say Von was genuinely surprised that he hadn't tried to get friendly with a wall or a barbed wire fence though she was sure that those were next on the list.

At the end of the day Von was going to need several nice long drinks.

"Have you tried to curb these appetites?" Von used her new calm 'I'm a professional head doctor' voice, dutifully ignoring the glaringly obvious third member of the party joining soon after the kid had sat down. It must have hurt like a bitch the way it was pressing up against the denim like that. Charlie was trying to hide it without looking like he was groping himself but wasn't managing too well.

"Yeah, but it only gets worse, like this morning," he stopped and looked away from Von, his member pulsing at the sight of her alone, she was like a marble Goddess sent from some ancient place hidden in mists and magick. Von really wanted to be rid of him, to not hear anymore of what he had to say but she nodded for him to continue, pretending to take down notes when really she was doodling.

"I had to like do it like at least three times before I got on the bus to go to school," he lamented, muffling the lusty groan when he adjusted his leg.

"Are you sexually active Charlie?" Von asked with professional detachment, setting her pen against the pad of paper and looking up at him from it. Poor kid looked like he was going to explode right there.

He didn't respond right away, only started to wipe his sweaty hands down his pants legs, swallowing convulsively like some cruel dominatrix was teasing him and refusing to fill his desires.

"How about we continue this tomorrow and you go see to what you need to," Von suggested and the kid nodded eagerly and bolted out the door clutching at his pants.

Von groaned and rubbed her forehead, her eyes being drawn to what she had inked on the paper. She had been drawing a lot of the same thing lately, over and over the same scene. Now that the Apocalypse was well on its way it made more sense. She tucked the paper into her messenger bag and stood. Her next appointment wouldn't be for another couple of hours she might as well stretch her legs and find out what the others were doing and if they found out anything.

The gym was closer but she passed it and headed to the library instead, hearing some insane breeding trance music coming from the large gym when she walked by. Von was amazed at the large mass of female bodies that filled the library and she knew instantly why. Shouldn't they be in class or did all these porn star wannabes have spares?

She found the top of Sam's shaggy head peeking overtop a shelf and headed towards it, needing some kind of comforting familiarity other than a bottle of Jack she had come to know over the years. Despite herself she was taken aback when she saw him talking to a pretty brunette that was all legs.

For some irrational reason her primal side took an instant dislike to the woman along with all the other females within the vicinity. There was no reason for it, and Von hated that once again everyone was right about her monster side. She had darkness inside of her that nothing could sate. She had gone to the library to talk to Sam. Why? To apologize to him for last night? To make amends for what she did and did to him?

_I'm not a good person Sam, never was. I thought you should know that. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to hurt you again. There's so much about me you don't know, darkness, a beast inside that's been carved into being for all my life. It's always been a part of me..._

Von hadn't stepped down the aisle so she easily continued onto the next one several rows down, finding herself in the history section.

Amanda laughed when Sam handed her a book that they found when re-shelving the new returns from the residents in the room of the school. Insisting that it was a great read and though it had been a while since he had picked up a novel...more like at Stanford with Jessica. They would exchange favorite novels all the time. Von.

Blinking fast he quickly let go of the item and turned around, catching a flash of red hair all too familiar to his knowledge and he excused himself, heading in the direction where he saw the color go. Looking down each row, he stopped and refused to enter the section that Von had wandered into. What was she doing down here? Was she here to see him or researching stuff on the school? Something about what was going on?

_Don't get hopes up about it being me. Never a good thing. God I feel like I am High School..._

"I am in High School again, think before you think," he whispered to himself, coming down the aisle next to where Von was.

Her back was close enough to the shelf that he removed a few books, resting his arms in a crossed, relaxed position as he watched her intently search for whatever she was looking for. "Can I help you Ms. MacKinnon? After all I am the librarian, that is what I do," he smiled.

One blink and he could've sworn he saw the same red head in the sweater like in the Impala, jump from being startled by him where he had snuck up on her from hiding in an aisle reading. Like old times, just he didn't have a book on him for his excuse for being there when she was. He had a better excuse.

Von had heard him coming, yet she still flinched when he spoke up. It was like waiting for the toast to pop, you knew it was about to and yet still jumped when it did. Green eyes flicked up from the book she had been lazily skimming through, Ancient Inventions. She had opened it to an entry about paper armor. Apparently the Japanese had layered paper in such a way that it could withstand a blow from a blade. When crossbows came into the picture however it didn't seem like such a hot idea. Von watched him watching her. Never mind the fact she hated being called Ms. MacKinnon.

_Why is he staring at me that way? Look away, look away now._

Von looked at the opposite shelf, her gaze lowered, and all of a sudden feeling ridiculous in her dress. Too fragile and exposed for her own good. The period bell chimed overhead and several whines sounded from various locations in the library as the majority of female students gathered up their books and papers and stubbornly dragged their feet out of the library and to their classes, each one that was lucky to pass by the aisle Sam was in slowed their pace before moving forward again, an audible pout on their lips.

Knowing the library was now void of extra ears and listening to the brunette move away down a far aisle Von opened her mouth but continued to steady her gaze at the opposite book shelf. "Well Mr. Winchester I'm a little rusty on my psychology and was wondering if you would be so kind as to direct me in the right area."  
_  
Stop Sam. Stop looking at me. _

Von remembered too well how she often had her nose shoved in a book, hoping that if she couldn't see anyone they couldn't see her. Then Sam would coincidentally find himself in the library as well with a book he had been 'looking' for. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now she was beginning to wonder, last night was still fuzzy to her, she felt emotions, sensations, but no clear images were coming to her.

_Note to self, next time you drink that much make sure to pass out that way you won't have to worry about only remembering less than half of something that happened and that way you'll be more sure it was a dream...was it a dream?...no, I hit him. I was so angry I couldn't stop..._

"Right this way Ms. MacKinnon," he said, coming around to and waiting at the end of her aisle.

When she came to his side, he smiled, walking right by her. Was it just him or did he remember that corner too well where they were heading? Oh yeah, because that was where he would always read and no one knew he was there. Perfect hide-out. If he were any normal bloodied male like Dean, he'd also say perfect make-out spot.

There was always some place in a school that was pronounced solely for that one purpose and he never seemed to have marked one or discovered one. Maybe not until now, not until he had started thinking about it and being around Von. Memories flashed from last night by the lake. God his cheek still stung, but he was fine. It wasn't too bad. Didn't mean he wasn't curious if Von was all right. What had he done to really upset her about not having sex with her?

"Here we go," he said, coming to a halt at the aisle, yep right in the dark corner, secluded, only good working and tasting water fountain, the hum of it starting up to cool the water lulling him to sleep sometimes. Which brought on another prospect of missing his two last classes that day. He'd complained on account of bad stomach ache and how he was lactose intolerant. Worked, but he had hated lying to the teachers. Now, he wasn't so sure he was so guilty anymore.

_What are you playing at Sam?_

How far did they go last night, too far is that why she hit him? Or not far enough, and she felt hurt and exposed and used, he got so close with her, so intimate and then pulled back, realizing what he was doing too late to make it okay with her.

"This doesn't look like the psychology section," she hazarded looking around the secretive little corner he led her to. Her eyes bravely managed to land on Sam's soulful blue-green orbs and her own gaze softened.

What now? He didn't know what to do. Yeah he had been stupid to take her to his favorite spot, but he had stopped last night for a reason, to make it special and somehow in a library, in the back, against the book shelf was something that didn't hint anywhere to romantic for him or what he imagined.

"Von..." he began, pausing, he felt like 15 again.

At that moment he wanted to talk to her, Hell he wanted to kiss her and hug her and tell her that it was all right whatever was going on and that her hitting him was fine. He forgave her in case she was beating herself up inside. Right then, back at school, with Von all alone and near his used to be comfort zone, he wanted to hide behind a book he was nervous and didn't know what to do.

_So the old Sam is still in there after all._

A fond smile warmed her lips. Funny how though at first she felt like she had been taken advantage of, whether they did the act or not, and yet now seeing as he was, being shy and nervous she felt even more guilty for being careless with herself and her emotions by getting drunk. Von reached out and took his hand gently in her own, easing him forward.

She rested her back against the wall, still holding his hand. "I'm sorry about last night," she whispered, her eyes appearing a little more watery. Von wished she had the ability to kiss it all better, because right now that's all she wanted to do, she wanted him to hold her and she wanted to kiss him.

He didn't wait, the shimmer in her green orbs was enough as he took the final step and pulled her in, head resting on top of hers as his hands ran up and down her back soothingly. A light kiss placed in her hair. "It's okay. Besides it doesn't even hurt. I've had worse."

_I'll forgive you no matter what you do or what happens._

Von melted into the embrace, his warm and strong arms making her feel wanted and safe. She blushed when he kissed the top of her head, in turn wrapping her arms around him to return the affection she sought after. She held onto Sam tightly, afraid he would slip away, be pulled from her grasp and swallowed up by something terrible. She would fall apart and her soul would die if that happened. Words couldn't describe how overjoyed she had been to see him, knowing he was still alive.

Von had wondered about Sam and Dean as well, over the years but never brought it up with Bobby, thinking it best to keep the memories she had and not upset them with any word that something had gone wrong. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, pressing herself closer to him.

_You make me and this whole messed up world feel okay, Sam. Like I can keep on waking up and fight another day. No one has ever...I don't want to let you go..._

"Funny," he breathed. "This place is still every bit a sanctuary and hiding place as it was back then."

Pulling away he stared into Von's eyes. So much was in them and he didn't know if she was letting all be seen on purpose or by accident. Did she even know he was looking through a skyscraper glass pane, witnessing the view? His face leaned in, a soft kiss on her lips before coming back to his height. Bending over was worth it for her to hug or share that one simple intimate and safe moment.

Von knew Sam had seen things in her deep green eyes, what things though she couldn't tell and was afraid to ask, afraid of what he might have glimpsed. When he kissed her gently that fear melted away with the soft brush of his lips against hers. Von wished she knew if Sam would have acted the same if he knew about the darkness in her, what she was capable of.

She stood up in her little black shoes and returned the gentleness of that kiss with one of her own, her lips butter flying against his, leaving the taste of her lip gloss behind. "Sam..." she whispered her cheeks tinted pink from the sudden onset of shyness and embarrassment at being so spontaneous. Her head dropped to stare at her dress and she was suddenly questioning what she was doing here.

"Yes?" he asked, watching her face fall, grow serious in only the way that means thinking deeply was in the works.

He'd have to tell her too. Realizing that now was a big thing. He'd have to tell Von too about what he was doing, about the blood, about his powers. Dean would have to know first, but he'd have to explain it to Von and inform her. How would she take it? He didn't know, however she deserved to know. Hell, Bobby did too, and maybe Alex if they were all going to stick together.

"What's wrong?" His hand went to her face and lifted at the chin, meeting her green eyes with concern and curiosity.

Were they going too fast? This felt like too fast, not that Von would know. They had just met again after a long time and it appeared that Sam liked her as much as she liked him. Apparently so considering he had gone down on her the previous night, a very serious and intimate thing to do in Von's opinion. It had to mean something, but it scared her as well. Sam said it was okay, did he know that she wasn't only apologizing for hitting him? Something inside of her reacted with the booze and the combined presence of Sam, flipping a switch to unleash something that demanded sins of the flesh to sate itself. And it knew what it was doing too.

How could she find the words or the right time to explain these things to Sam? Von needed to tell him how little he actually knew about her. Her abilities, her nightmares, how shaded her heart was and how tainted she truly was. She hated this dress, how beautiful and clean and perfect it was. Everything she wasn't, and everything she could never be. Von was saddened by this and yet not, because not once did she ever strive for these things and yet the reminder of how they were qualities she would never possess upset her.

_Why do I have to think so much? Sometimes I don't think enough...what about the blood, do I ask him about that, I didn't even have all that much, yet it's affecting me. Over sensitive much?_

Von couldn't look into those soulful orbs of his anymore and looked off to the side even while his fingers still gently cupped her chin. She was a contradiction, perhaps this was the demon's plan, for what though Von had yet to find out.

"Nothing," she answered simply, finding her palms clammy and her chest tight. It wasn't a lie if you were protecting someone from something terrible. Von doubted Sam would want to hear let along stay around Von once he knew her for what she was.

_Like Hell it is nothing._

He wanted to know, but he held back, not wanting to push her. Nodding his head he took her hand and led her away from the spot he knew so well, leading her towards the aisle she was looking for. Arriving there, he smiled, letting her hand go and stepping away respectfully to give her space. Whatever she was thinking or feeling, he'd let her tell him if she wanted to when she felt like it.

"If you need any help, you know where I'll be," he said, walking back to the main part of the library and behind the desk, sitting down and sighing.

Running his hand through his hair, a natural thing for him to do to relieve something off his shoulders, he stopped at the end of the fingers sliding to the tip of the brown strands. A book lay in the 'to be shelved pile' that wasn't there a moment ago. Picking it up he looked at it. Could this be important? He didn't know, bagging it and making sure no one had seen him he opened his laptop and begun to research more on their hunt.

888

Von nodded and watched his retreating back. With a tight sigh she scanned the rows of books in front of her. She remembered back in high school how she used to find herself in one of the many aisles of the library, usually in an attempt to hide. The more she tried the less it worked, someone always found her and that someone wasn't always Sam.

_A book she was reading was suddenly slapped into her face. Laughter of three people followed. They fed off of fear and making others lower than themselves. Von was a particular favorite of theirs; it was like picking chocolate over vanilla._

She wanted to get away, tried to without incident but more books followed, hardcover's striking her in the back, chest and face. Then the librarian would glare at her. Her. Not the others and she would be stuck cleaning up 'her' mess and missing the better part of her next class from sorting out the books and from receiving a talk from the librarian and then the principal.

Condolences were given about the lose of her parents and barely as the words were spoken cautionary words were spoken, advice was given, council was suggested and they frowned upon her when she wouldn't speak but bowed her head in an attempt to disappear, unshed tears burning her pained green eyes.

What had she done? Why was life this hard? She couldn't understand why she was being punished. 

Von's fingertips left the book they had been resting on and she refocused to the present. She left the library quietly without taking out any books and headed back to her office, closing the door behind her. Her light footsteps took her to the large window where she sat down at a chair and stared outside at the darkening sky. The sun for a while had made a valiant effort to outlast the clouds but it was inevitable that it would lose. And lose it did.

The sky was an ashen grey, all the clouds melded into one save for a few puffs of darker grey and wispy black. Von could feel the cool air through the glass and watched as rain started to spit onto the window. Wanting to stay by the window and reflect on the tiny drops of water she knew she had to start working and moved herself over to the desk and booted up her laptop.


	35. Chapter 35

"Handling yourself all right there Dean?" Alex asked, standing straight and gulping down the water with one fluid motion, crumpling the cup and tossing it into the black convenient garbage bag nearby.

Taking a towel, she wiped the sweat on her body, pulling it away with a disgusted expression on her face, her eyes landing on him and where he was staring.

_Why is it suddenly hotter in here than it felt like one second ago?_

About to say a snarky comment about how her face was higher up, she instead went to the PA system, turned off the music and informed everyone to go to the locker rooms and change for their next period, a reminder attached on the end about the football game tonight. There was no way in Hell Alex was showing up to one of those things again, she might love cheering but she didn't love watching guys pound into each other for a ball.

Once the gym was void of students, she re-jeweled the CD, headed for the water cooler. "Can you help me dump this outside?"

_Are you sure outside and not somewhere or specifically on someone else?_

Licking her lips and breathing out harshly, wanting desperately to tell the bitch to shut up. It was Dean, why for some reason that other half of her was getting some radical notion about liking the man was something that maybe she should go to Von for. Ha, after all she is now the new school counselor.

"Yeah, sure," Dean tossed the empty cup and went over to the water cooler and picked it up without much problem. His muscles tensed with the weight, skin becoming taught and showing off more skin as he lifted the large jug into a better position.

He sniffed and looked around, innocently oblivious to the lusty expression that had been on Alex's face mere seconds before he lifted the cooler. "Just get the door for me, okay?"

Nodding, feeling overheated from all the back hand springs that she hadn't realized she could still do, not to mention land her triple back flip. Apparently she still had it in her. Alex opened the door for Dean, the outside breeze resting on her still sweaty skin, the sun coming down and making the heat from the work out not any better.

Inhaling and closing her eyes, it was then she realized she done one thing wrong in her books of being a hunter. Yet again, letting her guard down around Dean. The cold water hit her, over the head and down her body, her mouth opening from the shock from hot to cold, hands to the sides, fingers splayed, she turned to look at the hunter.

"Oh you, you Winchester are going to pay," she growled, beginning to chase after him back into the school. Coming out of the gymnasium though, she didn't get to chase him far as she ran right into someone, landing on top, straddling their hips and breathing heavily. Trevor stared up at a wet Alex and couldn't help but smirk.

Dean laughed triumphantly his headdress bobbing up and down as he ran, his nimble movements compensating for the slipperiness of his moccasins. He slid a little however when he heard the crash of bodies behind him and his hazel-greens landed on Alex who had landed on Trevor.

"Trevor," Dean said over brightly, taking Alex's arm and helping her up hoping she would be somewhat okay with him helping her to her feet and off of lover boy.

_You got lucky there, you little prick._

Dean wasn't too sure where the thought came from but he was sticking with it especially from the expression that was on Alex's face last night when Trevor pulled her onto his lap. Alex may have pissed him off royally sometimes but if she was in a bind he would be there to help her.

"Alex," Trevor said, pretending as if Dean weren't there as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I said we would try what we could, so here we are. Teachers," Alex replied, lightly tugging at Dean's hand on her arm, though finding it sticking and not going anywhere anytime soon, she pressed her body against his to gain payback. What better way to do it when they couldn't run anymore and were forced to stay put?

"What are you two supposed to be then? Stripper for teen's emporium, and you...let me guess cheer leading coach?"

"Got one right. Dean here is the Mascot. Aren't you Dean?" she asked, smiling wide, devious and batting lashes as she looked at his face.

"Go Braves go," Dean said with as much enthusiasm as a cannibal getting a tasty meal of Long Pig. The hunter knew exactly what Alex was up to, unfortunately for her he was the experienced one, and she was not.

She was cold as ice but he stood firm while his nipples turned hard from chilly exposure. His arm wove gracefully behind Alex, warm calloused fingers running up the length of her back and from her hip to her shoulder blade while the rest of him stood next to her with her body pressing against his. Dean's sensuous touch had Goosebumps racing after his caress in eagerness to feel him again. Hazel-green eyes smiled down at Alex.

_Don't play with fire; I'll eat you alive in more ways than one_.

The lusty shade in his eyes played out in his subtle touch that went unnoticed by everyone else including Trevor who continued to act as if Dean ceased to exist. The kid needed a serious lesson in manners and Dean would be glad to provide the lesson. Dean could ignore it as long as the jock didn't try to get sweet on Alex. Otherwise Dean would be tempted to scalp him. The thought had Dean mentally shaking his head when the scene actually started to play out in all its bloody hi-def glory.

He was out now though, a free man, he didn't have to give in to those impulses anymore. His gaze flicked to his shoulder and the hand print brand that marked his flesh. It could have passed as a make-up affect for his mascot costume. It would make sense why Alex hadn't bothered to ask about it. Strange that Sam hadn't asked either.

_Von's hit to his noggin' musta knocked something loose up there._

Of course the massive headdress provided ample cover on both his shoulders...it didn't matter, Bobby and Von knew about it, they were going to find out what it was. Dean didn't need to worry Sam or Alex about his latest body mod, well; his only body mod considering his hide was smoother than a greased slide. He had to earn himself some new ones.

The multi-talented, multi-tasker that was the eldest Winchester even spared a moment to wink suggestively and smile at a group of girls who he could tell a mile off had been ogling and whispering about him. He caught the fanatical breaths of some who thought he was by far hotter than the new librarian. Dean could tell they were all too young to consider as play mates. Alas, being the real life Greek God that he was a simple look could turn women to putty to mold with his skilled hands. It was a curse really.

So when he amped it up with the playful wink and charismatic smile he thought he almost heard what sounded like tea kettle whistles pierce the air. He was sure he had heard the term somewhere before for that particular sound, the one where it sounded like a dolphin was walking on broken glass. Squeeing. Yes, that was it.

Dean could take swooning, in fact he rather enjoyed the fact that he had that affect on the fairer sex, squeeing on the other hand he could not. What did they think they were, fan girls of some kind? They didn't even know who he was, yet they were staring at him like a pack of hyenas eyeing a gazelle.

"So Trev," Dean held back the satisfied smirk when he startled the young man from his stupor, "I see you like Alex's outfit."

_A little too much if you ask me. Keep on staring at her chest like that and I know a way to quickly rid you of that eyesight of yours._

Alex chastised her skin for reacting, the Goosebumps rising on her cold flesh from his touch and she shouldn't have been gaining anything for him. Breathing in through her nose quietly however it coming in as a hitch when he continued to trace the path on her body, she pulled away, grabbing his arm behind her and pulling him back towards the gym.

Eyes meeting the passing girls, sending glares at them that said she'd kill them if they even so looked, sighed, or thought about Dean ever again.

_Wait what?_

Shaking her thoughts, she watched them scurry, a yearning lingering in the air from his teasing.

"It's just like the other cheer leaders outfits. Not that much different, except for the fact that this is Alex, and Brentwood's school colors don't look good on just anyone," Trevor replied,

"Okay, not that I don't love the fact that you two are talking about me, but Dean and I need to get back to cleaning up the gym. Come on Brave heart," Alex said with an innocent angelic smile, one that seemed to fit but didn't at the same time, tugging the hunter with her and entering the room they had just been in.

Once they were clear, Alex had every intention on shoving Dean, Hell slapping him for what he did, but then stopped when she spotted something on his shoulder. A hand print, red-pink, and puffy. There was no way that was apart of his costume.

Alex stepped close to him, her eyes intrigued and curious as she raised her free hand, placing it gently onto the print, spread fingers, cupping the bicep. It felt new, felt like any new burn did, soft, a bit hot even though it was well past the temperature when he had gotten it. Her hand ruined the perfect match up, tracing her fingers lightly on it, enthralled and with a strange curiosity as to what it would feel like under her tongue.

Flicking her attention to his face, she removed her hand, feeling uncomfortable, embarrassed and wondering why she did what she did. "How'd you get it?" she asked, turning around and heading over to where the garbage bag was by the bleachers.

Dean's cocky grin and comments died on his lips when Alex placed her hand on the hand print on his shoulder. It made him feel weird, in an even weirder good way, he didn't like it, yet he allowed Alex her strange little moment of what might have been some level of caring and affection until she came to her senses.

Dean shrugged and followed after her. "I had it when I _woke up_," he stopped next to Alex as she picked up the garbage bag. "Bobby's looking into it, and Von is helping out, well in her spare time," he shrugged again and looked away, studying the walls of the gymnasium done up with various colored stripes for different fitness activities.

_That makes sense, however Alex avoiding this feeling inside that has started to grow isn't good and pathetic,_ the voice echoed in her head.

She didn't have any feeling. Maybe she was worried yes, but that was a given with hunters at times. Leaving the garbage bag where it lay she sat down on the bleachers, hating how she was wet and cold. Arms wrapping around herself she stared down at the floor.

_Bringing her head up she saw Dean walk towards her in his leather jacket and patented bad boy attitude. Groaning she stood, pom poms in hand, tossing them at him as he chuckled. He had found out about her cheer leading today and he had shown up at practice. Of course she could've walked to Bobby's instead of needing a ride, Dean had insisted he drive Sam and Von back, only to return and see her suffer._

"I feel ridiculous with you here Dean, besides this outfit isn't helping. You make me want to pull the skirt down a few inches so you can't see any more. Go home. I don't want to hear your teasing," she pleaded, her hands brushing down the one piece uniform nervously, going to the bottom of it, lifting her legs and trying to cover more thigh.

Her long brown hair fell closer to her face, trying to curtain her uneasiness, her blue eyes becoming main attraction, but then again the uniform still gained attention it was seeking. Alex didn't like being vulnerable in front of him, he was Dean, a Winchester, and all the girls were talking about him or either trying to date him. One of the members on her squad had asked her if she was thinking about maybe the idea of being with Dean.

Hell no, that girl-not her friend because even though everyone wanted to be around her or fuck her, they would no doubt turn on her back in an instant, considering not many people liked her-had told her that it showed. Alex didn't know what that meant, but she did know that it always seemed Dean brought out a side that wasn't trying to be tough or secluded. She wanted to be like most hunters, where emotions couldn't get in the way and to do that she had to toughen up. Her defenses and guard was always out of the window with him.

Looking up, Alex saw the Dean she saw as of current, dressed as a mascot, still holding the bad boy persona, thus the brown leather jacket wasn't on him, and she knew he probably had it to the day. Lying down on the bleacher, she stared at the ceiling so far away. What did that one girl mean that it showed now that she thought about it? What showed?

_Well I know what is showing now and that is someone's peaks through the orange training bra._

Sitting up fast, her arms covered her chest, leg crossing over the other. When was lunch? When was the day going to be over?

Dean was every bit a red blooded man and was admiring Alex's body like it was a work of art. Thinking back on it though he couldn't believe he had been desperate enough to try with her. He remembered every finite detail of where his hands had explored and where his lips had tasted. Reigning in his libido he walked past her and to the gym office, scouring and digging through several cabinets until he found the items he was looking for.

He came back with another pair of brown shorts, and a fitted t-shirt with the emblem of a headdress on it. It was equally as orange as the sports bra but not nearly as revealing. Dean also managed to score a towel in his search. Dean could be a major perverted asshole most of the time, but he also knew how to be a gentleman when it really came down to it. He set the clothes next to her and draped the warm dry towel over her shoulders, his hands on either side of her arms for a moment before he dropped down next to her quietly.

"Thanks...Fuck; I can't believe I didn't notice. Especially with Trevor. He's..." she paused, sighing as she held the towel closer, shrugging it off as soon as the moment passed, her composure regained, face hard as she grabbed the clothed items. Standing up she took the towel and handed it to Dean. "Hold this up so then I can change clothes without anyone seeing."

When he complied, fully covered by the towel, she began to strip from the wet bra and shorts, hearing them come off and land on the floor with a tiny hint of a watery slap. Glancing down at her under garments-yes she wore a bra underneath that orange piece of a napkin-finding them soaked through. No wonder her chest was obvious.

Unhooking the bra, arm covering while she maneuvered the fitted T on, though it was a dry improvement, she felt weird without that one thing of safety, Hell, it held her switchblade and now she was without that weapon. The panties went next and soon she was into the new pair of brown shorts.

_So this is what it is like to be Au Natural._

"I hate this," she breathed, tearing down the towel from Dean's grasp and bending over to grab her discarded items. "I feel damn well ridiculous." 

Dean had been trained since a young age to hone every skill to lethal efficiency. He had knowledge on the use, assembly and maintenance of most firearms from the standard state trooper revolver to military issue sniper rifles and what he didn't know about them he could figure out in his sleep. He was well versed in the use of crossbows and knives, hell he even used a sword once or twice.

Stealth and guerrilla tactics were second nature to him; he knew how to stake out long hunts in the middle of the night, watch and wait away the long hours till the moment was right to strike. Every movement was precise, muscles coiling like gears spinning in a well oiled machine.

This was a test of those abilities.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

Why Alex couldn't have gone into the change room several feet away Dean would never be able to guess. All he knew was that he was falling back on the memory of his father's voice his commands, ordering that he remain perfectly still, one with his surroundings. Moving, getting too impatient could cost one one's life.

In this case it would cost Dean his balls. He could still recall the sharp pain of her boot trying to insert itself up into his gut through his dick.

When Alex ripped the towel from Dean's grasp, he choked on the sigh of relief he was trying not to exhibit. He looked her up and down quickly and nodded that she was dressed and followed after her, a tilt of his lips watching the smooth curve of her backside, knowing full well she was commando underneath.

_Alex have you forgotten that it's fall and a storm is on its way. It's going to get a tad nipply for you. Not that I mind and I would keep you warm too if it weren't for my manhood being at stake. I'm sure you understand._

Moving to the office with Dean in tow she shoved her wet clothes into a plastic bag she had found upon coming in there. The coach didn't keep things well organized, so it was no surprise to find something like that. Once they were in her duffel she brought she turned to face Dean.

"Wanna take off that headdress and take a walk around campus? You know, check it over while we can? While the halls are empty?"

_Where no one is around and it's just you two alone...him no shirt, you...well..._

Did it ever shut up?

"God yes, this damn thing's been giving me a headache," Dean's hands went up, abs stretching taut with the simple movement as he lifted the feathery contraption off his head. Feeling that his hair was a little matted and sticking out in odd places he ran his hand through it, spiking it back up again in its usual faux Mohawk style. "Wanna check as we go, or did you wanna meet up with Sam and Von and see if they found anything?"

"Let's go ahead and check the whole place out and then converse with them when lunch comes around. I wish this fucking place didn't seem like it was taking forever to get there let alone the end of the day."

Alex had felt his eyes on her, giving her a sense of self satisfaction while at the same being completely pissed off. Why was he looking? The only reason why would be because of her being damn buck naked under what little clothing she was wearing. Fuck, she was going to have a thong instead of shorts if she kept walking like this. She had extra clothes in her bag yes, but none that were the items she needed.

_Did you ever really dislike Dean? Huh? Is it just something that was a plan after seeing him and hunting became first priority? You haven't dated anyone in years! Why not go for it?_

Alex knew why as her eye gave an inner twitch unseen from the exterior, because it was Dean.

_That isn't a good excuse._

In her opinion it was, and she didn't like him in that way or let alone at all. There were times they could agree and hell she did admit appreciate bodies from a sneaking glance but that was what normal humans do. "Now drop it," she said, face serious, but sliding into horror when she realized she had said it out loud and staring right at Dean.

_Gotta watch what you say Alex and who you say it too._

A mental wink from the damn thing and Alex's eyes flicked at Dean's grinning face down to the animal hide pants, hands flying to her face in embarrassment as she turned and stalked back into the gym, across to the doors, saying as she went, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," repeatedly.

Dean was having an absolute field day with Alex, he hardly had to do anything and she would get herself completely worked up all on her own. The hunter had to wonder though if it was because of her demon side that she had had the sudden outburst. What could it have done or said to her to make her say that?

"Alex," he started after her, quickly catching her up."Hang on." He was walking alongside her now as she continued to stalk away; he stepped out in front and held out his arms to stop her, "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it Dean," she said, passively, removing her hands from her face as she tried to get around the hunter.

"Fair enough, but in my experience not talking about something usually means sooner than later it comes back to bite you in the ass," Dean was sympathetic to her desire not to talk about herself. He was exactly the same. He wasn't asking her about what she said but why she said it. "Is it your...other half?"

Dean wasn't trying to push but these things needed to be known. Alex was hunting with them now, he needed to know if there was going to be a problem he needed to know that she had his back.

Breathing out, Alex met his eyes and wondered whether to tell him truthfully or to lie. "Maybe, but even if it was, you don't have to worry about _it_ doing anything besides thinking," she answered. "And maybe Dean the reason why not talking usually gets you in the end, is because you let it. Me, I don't have that problem."

_Bitch much? He had a point Alex._

Dean let out an aggravated noise that was between a sigh and a groan, "I'm going to start checking the school," he said offhandedly and stepped around Alex, walking out of the gym and down the hall towards the library.

"Of course when he means school he means 'check on Sam'," she said, following after him, knowing she did it again, causing aggravation in a person and that person was Dean. It was almost as if a goal had been accomplished, but it was a supporting goal, not a minor or main goal. No she had more to get to that had to make up for over the years.


	36. Chapter 36

"No so far nothing I've found can pull a person from Hell." Von was staring at her computer screen with her phone pressed to her ear. Between the two of them they hadn't found much, and Von was still set on going after Luka, the powerful witch that currently had an item that could be the key to solving the puzzle.

"How 'bout getting your end of things sorted out then?" Bobby's voice came from the other end.

"That's going to have to wait till this hunt is taken care of, I re-read it, performing a ritual like that and if it's successful is going to take a lot out of me, I'll be useless for a couple weeks at least, well hunter useless, I can help around the house though, fix that gun case, make a new dummy like I said I would..." Von clicked through several pages she had been reading, her green eyes catching fragments of sentences and pictures that she had looked over a dozen times.

"Have you told the others about what you're gonna be doin'?" There was a long enough silence for Bobby to speak up again, knowing full well that Von hadn't even so much as mentioned any of it to the other three.

"Now that yer all together again, ain't no way they're jus' gonna let you go off and hunt some big wig witch on your own, and getting rid of mister Sandman is going to leave you with some time to recover, the other three are gonna wanna keep on huntin' and they'll be pissed at ya for keeping this from them...maybe Sam won't so much," the elder hunted added and Von made a confused face into the phone that Bobby could practically see.

"What d'you mean?" Von asked completely stumped.

Bobby rolled his eyes, shaking his head and huffed, "Are you blind?"

"Uh, no?" Von hazarded.

"Von, it ain't exactly a secret that Sam's had some feelings for you in the past, seems that those feelings despite everything are still there," Bobby explained, unbelieving that Von couldn't see that the boy still liked her and now that he had matured was willing to pursue those feelings.

"I guess so," Von shrugged, she was afraid to admit that there might be something between them even though the evidence was glaringly obvious.

She heard Bobby groan in frustration on the other end. "Well he didn't get that mark on his face for nothin', unless he walked into one angry tree, somethin' is going on between the two of you-"

"Bobby," Von interrupted with a tone that was meant to lightly warn.

"Yeah, I know none of my damn business, but if anythin' more goes on with you, I don't wanna be woken in the middle of the night from _**anythin'**_ you two might be doing, got it?"

"Loud and clear," Von's voice came out in an annoyed and embarrassed huff.

Bobby muttered 'idjit' under his breath and the line went dead. Von clapped her phone closed and set it on the desk, dragging in a deep breath and huffing it out.

888

Dean sat his headdress on the main desk of the library and leaned on the counter to look over at Sam. "Hey, me and Alex were going to check around some now that everyone's in class," he looked around sensing a strange set of eyes on them and flashed a charming smile at the brunette who was now eyeing them both like they were a prize catch.

"She's kinda cute," Dean bobbed his head subtly over to the girl knowing she couldn't hear the comment he made then gave his brother the 'you should totally go for it' look. "Unless you still have a thing for Von," he raised his eyebrow in question, knowing damn well that Sam was thoroughly infatuated with the red head but having to tease him none the less. Sam was the kind of guy that wouldn't wanna say he liked someone that way for fear he would jinx something.

"I mean she has grown into those legs of hers, not to mention she's one tough chick now, could probably kick your ass," Dean smiled down at Sam and chuckled, shifting his weight on the desk as he looked around again to find the brunette had moved closer."Seriously Sam, consider it," he left the sentence open on purpose, in the midst of giving his brother a serious look until his attention was drawn to Alex entering the library.

Dean's face brightened as he saw her even though she looked like her usual bitchy self. "Alex, so good of you to join us," the hunter greeted, "I was just telling Sam how I think a red head, perhaps one in particular, would do him some good," a smile quirked at Dean's lips from the double entendre, "what do you think, are red heads all they're cracked up to be or is brunette the way to go?"

"I don't know, are sandy blond haired males all they are said to be or are they just assholes with a dick and two balls?" she retorted, stopping in front of him and turning her head to look at Sam while she smiled.

"What happened to your-," Sam began.

"Long story short, Dean."

"Really? He managed to get you out of-."

"Sam." The warning was evident in her tone, enough to shut him up when he realized he was about to cross the line into the attitude he had gained from being around Dean for so many years.

"Her name is Amanda, Dean and she is a TA. I am not going to go for her just because she is available," Sam corrected his brother.

"Yeah, unlike some people he has a brain that isn't downstairs."

Sam groaned, bookmarking the page he was on to get back to it later. "So anyways, you came all the way down here to the library, the place that one Dean Winchester dare not venture in his lifetime or any lifetime, just to inform me of you and Alex having a Rendezvous around the school? Scared she'll murder you, so you have to tell someone where you are and what you are doing in case she commits the act?"

The female brunette came over to the desk with a little laugh under her breath, shaking her head as she set down some papers at another chair behind Sam's, showing that was her station. Amanda wondered how these teachers could be so laid back and cool compared to all the others. A double take brought a light blush to her cheeks when she realized that the other brunette was wearing barely anything, and from hearing just a detail of the man beside her being the cause of it, not to mention wetness of hair she could guess.

Alex's eyes narrowed on Amanda and rolled her eyes, turning around and exiting the library. Sam smiled up at Dean. "Might want to go and get your _brunette_," Sam pointed out, going back to his work.

"Damn it," Dean groaned watching Alex's back again, she had a habit of walking off that was making Dean tempted to fasten a leash on her to prevent her from wandering away. The hunter winked at the other brunette and headed out of the library, his long legs taking no time to match Alex's stride.

"It would hurt me to ask you lighten up wouldn't it?" Dean looked down at the fiery brunette and his expression softened, "I'm sure we can find you a sweater or something to cover you up some more," he offered while he turned his head away and stared down the rows or lockers while they walked.

888

**Flashback:**

_Bobby checked his watch, the frying pan full of eggs and bacon while toast was being made. Where were they? It was the first day and they were going to be late if they didn't hurry their asses up. Just as soon as he was about to leave his spot and hunt them down he heard footsteps come down the stairs and bound lightly on the floor of the kitchen. One glance told him that it was Alex and another said that Von had entered in silence._

"Those boys are slower than you in the morning," he commented.

Alex laughed, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle of orange juice, before she went to make her breakfast sandwich on the go.

"Nervous?" he asked, bringing the pan over and sliding the stuff from it onto a big plate so then everyone could take what they wanted, his question directed more at Von than at Alex. He knew that Alex would be fine, even though he worried about her still, but Von was more a concern to him.

_School. Von wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to be left alone. It was kind of Bobby to take her in. After the werewolf John and Bobby had left, making sure she was left at the hospital. They would take care of things for her there. She had no other family and was now an orphan, old enough to take care of herself but having little means to do so. And little will to bother with it as well._

Von even tried to go back to school a few times from home, or what people said was her new home. It never worked. She didn't care. What was the point? All she wanted was to be left alone, no one could see that. She didn't want to hear their words, how sorry they were for her loss, how one day she'd be able to move on, how everything would be taken care of. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

She had an outburst one of the last days she bothered to go to school. Hands at the sides of her head, red hair disheveled, yelling at everyone to shut up, just...shut up, while tears pricked her eyes and everyone stared. Stared and stared. At the freak whose parents had been murdered by a monster_. The only monster that they could see was the one screaming in front of them._

Bobby somehow found her again, Von figured he had been checking in on her. He showed up one day while she was sitting on the curb by a gas station, staring out into nothing but an open road, the dust sticking to her thick eyelashes dewy with old tears.

They stopped by where she was staying and piled her belongings into Bobby's pick-up. Von never looked back, didn't mean she could move forward. While the hot summer days stretched on she came to know Alex and the brothers Sam and Dean. She had first seen them at Pastor Jim's while she was there for some training. John had come by to have some words with the priest.

Von would sit on the porch and watch as the other three had some fun out in the sun. They'd invite her to join and she would shake her head, sometimes moving back inside to be away from them if they got too friendly. Von was better off by herself, no one could see that though. Bobby wanted her to try and go to school, so she would try, only because he was so nice to her.

Von nodded her head, averting her gaze to the food. Food was another thing that she had stopped having much interest in and would barely eat. Bobby would try to get her to eat, afraid she was going to waste away, but she would only shut down more. Being as stubborn as he was though he would sit with her while the others excused themselves. Sometimes she'd eat a little more after that.

The shy red head reached out for some bacon, picking up two slices and some toast, then quietly moved over to the fridge to get some of her apple juice. She actually smiled when she found out Bobby started buying apple juice just for her; she was the only one that liked it.

_888_

_Dean groaned and rolled around in the bed, efficiently wrapping himself in the single sheet he had kept on the bed. The summers were hotter than hell but sometimes he still liked to have at least one sheet covering him. He stretched and groaned some more, yawning into his pillow and accidentally biting into it when he closed his mouth. He grunted and spat it out, fed up with the bed and how sticky he felt from sleeping in the heat he managed to fall out of it and shamble to his feet wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Stretching again he scratched the side of his leg and shuffled along the floor towards the bathroom where a shower was calling his name._

_888_

_"You don't have to be nervous Von, we'll all be sharing the same Hell. Besides, I'll be there, Sam...Dean..." Alex paused, saying the last boys name like it was some kind of disease. "If you need anything we'll be there that is basically what I am saying."_

Biting into her breakfast sandwich she moved to the door, picking up her combat boot, and hopping while she slid her foot into it, trying to lace it with the meal in one hand. The other shoe came next and she gave a triumphant grunt and smile into another bite, heading for her side bag in her worn jeans, white tank top and an open plaid button down that Bobby had given her. He owned a lot of plaid.

She noticed Von's discomfort though when in the kitchen, and since meeting her Alex really wanted to try and make friends. Alex hadn't had any friends growing up, and now that she was away from that lifestyle she actually wanted to have one especially since she was living with Von and going to school with her.

Sam and Alex had become instant friends, scaring Bobby whenever they would say the same thing, do the same thing, Hell laugh at the same time. It was damn creepy to her a bit but she got used to it and so did Sam. He was the little brother she never had. One years difference but none the less.

Her long brown hair was lifted as to not catch under the strap when placed on her shoulder, the bag hanging off to the side with just the basic essentials...notebook, pencils. As for weapons, she had those on her body. Gun in back waistband. A switchblade that Bobby had given her in the front middle part of her bra, a bra clip she had made one day when dealing with the welder out back. Worked like a charm.

Going back into the kitchen for her orange juice she left on the counter, she finished the rest of her sandwich and took a nice gulp, choking when she felt a hand slap her butt. Morning routine, wake up, shower, eat, drink, slap. She glared at Dean as he passed her. "And the plague hath arrived in our presence."

_888_

_His hair was remarkable, sticking out at different angles no matter how many times he had combed it through, giving up he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Sam sighed; his taller brother walking past him in his jeans to get his shirt on...when was he ever going to hit his growth spurt? Not to mention his voice sounded still like the kid he appeared. Long lanky legs, brown mop of hair, innocence and tiredness played on his facial features._

School. Another school. This time they would be here longer, but school was something he never looked forward to anymore. Leaving the room with Dean, he followed behind, taking slow leisurely steps and giving an apologetic glance to Alex when they entered the kitchen. The morning routine already set into action.

Looking at the food, he wasn't hungry; instead he opened the fridge and grabbed an orange juice. Giving a shy smile and tired laugh when he heard what Alex said and then saw her raise her leg, bending it and side kicking Dean on the ass. Made him think of when she did it to him but with the trick words.

'You know what happened to me last year when I went horse back riding?' Arm around shoulder, leg swinging to the side in a bent formation, effectively hitting its mark lightly.

Von smiled briefly at their antics and nipped at her bacon, it was all she could manage. Aside from not being hungry in general her stomach couldn't handle much food in the morning. Sipping her apple juice she stared down at her socked feet in contemplation, watching the faint rays of morning light pass over the floor, the dust glittering in the golden light.

She felt a little sick; it was a combination of things, anxiety, early morning and pain meds. They always made her sick but the doctor said she had to keep on taking them for at least several more weeks to make sure everything was okay. The werewolf wound had healed up well, quicker it seemed than was natural; the doctors were relieved but dumbfounded. An infection had set in though and pain killers with antibiotics were recommended.

She was tougher than most took her for and even when she was in pain she never told anyone about it. Bobby had written her up a note for gym class, saying she couldn't participate for a few weeks, doctor's orders. Von finished her bacon and started to take small hesitant bites out of her toast.

Dean grunted passively when Alex's kick nudged his hip into the counter. He poured himself some coffee and took a long sip, savoring the taste. He had gotten used to Von's quietness. It was a part of who she was and made her endearing, cute. Alex on the other hand was a sassy little thing whom he loved to tease. Didn't mind feeling that nice ass of hers either, even if it got him a boot in the ass it was worth it.

Shoving some bacon in his mouth he grabbed two pieces of bread and layered up a sandwich with eggs and more bacon, taking large bites between gulps of coffee.

The elder shook his head and placed the pan into the sink. "I don't know how or why I put up with you two..." he joked, another look at his watch and he added, "Better get going or you'll all be late."

Gaining a smirk from Alex, she turned and left the house, Sam following after. His eyes landed on Dean eating and Von still sitting at the table. One simple message mentally sent through to the teenage kid and he knew that he understood to take real good care of everyone including Von. Receiving a nod from him, he turned to the sink, hearing the chair scrape against the floor and the front door shutting moments later.

"Idjits..." he smiled.


	37. Chapter 37

Von noticed the time on the clock, pretty soon Shannon would be showing up for her appointment. Won't she be pleasantly surprised that she won't have to talk to Mrs. Barrett. Already Von's head was about to explode with the amount of information she had gone through. She even shifted back to the actual case they were working on for a change of pace. She hadn't found much. The students had died from apparent suicides. Lots of creepy crawlies left their victims like they had ended their own lives. The other thing that actually did that? Actual suicides.

Von almost wondered if this was a waste of time and then a thought struck her. About four people had died from similar cuts to the wrist, usually not something to consider. There were only two ways to go, vertical or horizontal. She had hacked the local coroner's computer to look up files; all four of them had criss-cross lacerations on their wrists. There was no way that four people randomly decided to slit their wrists in that way, it was very specific.

"Some kind of blood or suicide pact maybe," Von mumbled with her fingers touching her lips while she studied more files. She lifted her head when a knock came to the door. "Come in," she called and a tall blonde girl entered. "Shannon right?" the girl's eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically practically skipping over to the desk and taking a seat in front of Von.

Shannon really reminded Von of a puppy that was hopped up on caffeine and wondered where all this happy was coming from. Then the girl started chewing on her nails, looking then chewing again. Now Von was beginning to think that the pretty long legged puppy in front of her had mange.

"So Shannon, I've been informed you have some compulsive tendencies," Von started cautiously not sure whether to be worried or relieved when the girl nodded so rapidly she thought her head was going to bobble right off her shoulders.

Bored with her nails Shannon leaned over on the very tip of her chair and started to carefully rearrange all the items on Von's desk within her reach in nice little rows.

_My God, can't I have a vampire's head to whack off or something?_

888

Sam had found nothing much, closing the laptop on the screen he was previously searching on he turned in his seat to look at Amanda. What to do now? What do librarians do besides re-shelve books, sign off books; tell people to be quiet, books, books, books. Normally he would've loved being in a library like this, but he'd changed.

Standing up he excused himself to get a drink, the only water fountain being the one in the very back. No one really knew about it, but he wasn't about to search the whole school for one when he had one close at hand. Walking to the back corner that he loved he bent over a bit, pressing the button to allow water to flow, his lips opening and he breathed in, gulping down the refreshing liquid. A smiling figure peeking out from the dark corner at him. Another target.

888

"Shannon, do you mind sitting back down in your seat and stop playing with my hair?" Von asked over politely, nerves crackling at the close proximity of the strange blonde girl that was now sitting on her desk and running her hands through Von's long auburn hair.

The girl blinked like she was coming back from a very long, very deep thought process. Von was sure she had completely spaced out though, too absorbed with playing hair dresser. "Oh, alright," she scooched off the desk and was about to sit down when Von interrupted.

"On second thought how about we end today's session, if you need to talk anymore I'll be here tomorrow, I'm not going anywhere."

_Unfortunately_.

Shannon nodded eagerly and skipped out the door, taking one last peek at Von and then venturing down the hall, likely to be distracted by something shiny.

Von rolled her eyes and they almost stayed up towards the ceiling in askance for this cruel punishment before they slid back down to her desk. The clock read eleven, she didn't have another appointment till well after lunch. She wasn't sure she could take another crazy. Why couldn't someone come to her with the regular problems, troubles at home, low grades, and peer pressure.

_Freaks are always attracted to me, no matter the kind._

Von usually preferred to be alone and had been for some time. The room she was in made her feel all kinds of uncomfortable and she found she couldn't stay in it for long; she was feeling stressed and claustrophobic just sitting there. Great trait to have when you're a hunter, claustrophobia. Wander around by herself, or take Sam with her, try to talk to him about what's been going on with her and what's been going on with him?

_He would have told me if there was something 'unique' about him, something in his blood. Wouldn't he?_

Von wasn't sure, she hadn't told Sam anything, and it was possible they were in the same boat. She wasn't sure what it would do, talking about it. About everything, where were they going, how they really felt, Von attacking him. Yeah, it was out of her hands she was infected by some sort of Succubus virus, but the fact remained the same. They had touched and tasted each other, began to experience each other and only after a few days of seeing each other again. Von wasn't experienced in handling these things and thought they were going too fast, the alcohol didn't help either.

Von slammed her computer closed and glared out the window, suddenly frustrated with her and everything.

_You're not gonna run. You don't run anymore. You face it. You kill it. Or...you die. That's the way of it and there's no turning back._

Von stood and smoothed out her dress. This really wasn't the best time but maybe she needed some more time with Sam to decide what was the best thing to do. The door closed behind her and her little black shoes moved silently down the hall towards the library, keenly aware that she felt like she was being watched.

_Old ghosts._

888

He was half tempted to just blow of his job, his duties in the library; it wasn't like it was going to get anymore exciting than was already. Understatement. Hint at heavy sarcasm. Sam wanted to go and see Von, work on the case, maybe talk...what was there to talk about? A lot but he'd probably never get any of it out. Amanda was helpful, but most of the time she just sat there, filing book cards and working on her school work, a college application detected half in and out of her book.

Sam ran his hand through his hair for what seemed to the thousandth time, a nervous or anxious tick he had gained over time. When was the damn bell going to ring? He wanted lunch to be there already or even the end of the day. Only problem was he realized he'd have to come back again tomorrow and the next day and the next until they figured out what was going on and how to stop it.

Sam allowed Amanda to leave early, what with five minutes left of class, she deserved to go hang out with friends to lunch, and besides he wanted some alone time. The library was actually less crowded from everyone leaving from first period. One lone male with glasses and a Halo t-shirt on the computer playing World of War craft or something. Gamer.

Looking up when the sound of the door opening, he saw Von and he gave a smile. "Come to view the new librarian a second time huh?" he asked.

Von smiled and moved over to the counter, aware that they weren't completely alone. She had seen the gamer at a computer, clicking away at his game with calculated abandon. Surprisingly the geeky young man had looked up and his jaw dropped, closed, and then dropped again.

Apparently he had never seen anything quite like Von. Truly most people hadn't the enigma that she was. The gamer pulled out his cell phone, keeping it under the desk in case the new librarian was prone to confiscating a student's rightful possessions. He typed away frantically alerting all his friends to the beautiful unbelievable creature that just stepped into the library.

And with only a few minutes till lunch all would behold the awesomeness that was him for informing his comrades of his find. Von hadn't really noticed his behavior on her way to Sam so she continued on as if nothing had happened. She put her arms on the counter and leaned on it lightly.

"I had to make sure you weren't carried off by any of the village women, besides I could really be around someone relatively sane right now and have a normal conversation...well, _our_ kind of normal conversation," she laughed quietly. "Did you want to go for lunch, maybe we could talk?"

Talk. And extremely vague and open word.

_Talk about what? Me? Him? Us? The case? What we've been up to all these years? The blood?_

"Sure. Yeah. Let me call Dean though and tell him," Sam replied, getting out his cell phone and dialing the number just as the bell rang.

Waiting for him to pick up it shot straight to voice mail. Leaving a brief message of what was going on; he hung up, stood, walked over to where Von was standing and waited. "Let's go."

Von nodded and walked side by side with Sam, the pair leaving the library and into the throng of people. Von turned her head to see behind her to find a group of geeky boys pressed together and focused solely on Von. Sam was definitely a better looking geek growing up than these boys were. Why she had bothered to think back on how cute Sam was Von had no idea.

She stepped back and her fingers grazed against Sam's hand before pulling away. She turned back around even while feeling them following her. "Looks like Master Chief alerted his geek squad to my presence." There was a tinge of haplessness in Von's voice.

She hated this school. She hated everything about it and now coming back she was being ogled like she was some rare alien specimen from the planet of the sex Goddesses. Von was perfectly capable of taking care of herself but this made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable, she hated attention being drawn to herself in private let alone in public. Her gaze dropped from the eyes level of others and she started to walk closer to Sam.

Sam sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "When all else fails, create evasive maneuvers."

Glancing back with a smile for Von, he sneakily spotted the group of desperate males hesitate and stop. There was no way they would go for someone who wasn't on the market, and showing that Von was definitely off and was his, it proved a valid point. He'd learned a great deal from his brother growing up, and even from personal experience.

Together they exited the school and it was then that his arm slid off and away. Sam didn't want to make Von feel uncomfortable no matter how much he didn't mind having his arm where it was and she perfectly matched up at his side even with her height. Walking down the sidewalk to where gas stations and food venues were, he remained silent, not sure what to say or what to do.

888

**Flashback:**

_Von followed behind Dean with her head bowed. She always had an amazing sense of her surroundings and stopped when he stopped well before she was even close to bumping into him. Dean gave one last look around and they all climbed into the Impala._

The classic black beauty rolled up to a student parking stall and Dean let the motor run a while longer to listen to Rush's 'Fly By Night' a while longer. Knowing that the bell would ring soon though he cut the engine and the pack of them moved out of the car and into the sunlight. Considering they were staying longer, months actually, Dean would have to be a little more 'respectful' towards the local faculty.

He grabbed the books he needed and held them against his leg, waiting for the others to gather their things. Already he was scoping out his prospects, might as well make school life worth it.

Von either gazed out the window or stared at her worn jeans, carefully pulling her long sleeves over her hands every time they crept up the slightest inch. It was going to be a hot day, but Von didn't like feeling exposed to others, to their stares and their attentions. Funny how a thin piece of fabric could provide that little scrap of security, make one feel invisible. Her hair tumbled down around her face, but she had an elastic band at her wrist in case she needed to tie it up.

She listened to the occasional chatter from the others, but was really focusing on the music that played from the speakers. Maybe one day she would get her own car, or maybe a motorbike.

Another wave of anxiety ate into her stomach when the car stopped and they were in front of the school. Von was the last to exit the car, even though it was a few short seconds after Sam. There were no words to describe how badly she didn't want to be here. Her heart started to shiver with stress and she hesitated while the others started to walk towards the entrance.

She followed after them, not wanting to stay behind and have people stare. Adjusting her backpack she kept her head bowed and followed close but slightly behind the others.

Sam avoided everyone's eyes, walking a little bit after Alex and Dean who were walking together and going over schedules. Something about how Alex needed her space from him but also seeing what classes he had, both interested in the others day they would be going through.

Blocking out the rest of the conversation he lagged so then he could walk with Von, not speaking knowing that she didn't want to be there as much as all of them, and he could sympathize. He hadn't known Von long, but he already had this groove set into motion where he could be around her and not have to talk to gain understanding.

There was even that one lucky time he had found her when no one else could when she went outside on her own and had been gone for a while. As the first bell rang, they all split up, Alex and Von heading to the gym, Dean to Chemistry, and he to English. Oh glory, glory what a way the first day was starting out already.


	38. Chapter 38

"Almost makes me wish you still had that leather jacket with you..." Alex commented, trying to keep comfortable with how she was moving and feeling the cloth rub areas. "When have you ever known me to lighten up at all Dean?"

Scouring the halls, Alex wondered what exactly they were looking for. Sulfur? Signs of spirits? Voodoo?

_A way to get away from Dean or closer?_

Ignoring that thought she continued to walk, the halls all too familiar, passing the bathrooms, that was a little too familiar as well and not in a good way.

Dean shrugged. "That's why I didn't ask," he replied. He drew his attention back to Alex from his re-con of the hallway. "I do have my jacket in the trunk, no way am I letting you wear it though," he smirked, then shook his head, "at least you're wearing something," he motioned to his bare chest, "I feel like a jackass in this stupid costume."

Even though he was getting a decent amount of attention from the women in the school he really didn't like wearing the buckskin pants any better or the war paint or the stupid feather hat. And the moccasins didn't provide the best grip on the freshly waxed tiled floor. His eyes caught a particular locker around a corner and he grinned, he remembered many a make-out session against that particular row of blue metal, though back then it had been brown.

"Well Brave heart you look anything but a jackass in that outfit..." she paused, "And why wouldn't you let me wear it? You let me wear it before, if I do so recall when you beat the shit out of Mark on the Quad when you happened to oh so conveniently walk past the moment he was taking off my shirt to try and get into my pants. Bang up job on that moment of the most embarrassing and yet grateful time of my life."

Alex surveyed the hall, lockers, corners, stairs, anything they passed she observed, checked for anything. Noticing his eyes on one lone locker though made her furrow her brow before really thinking about it, her face scrunching up in distaste at the realization and went back to her duty along with walking. Hell, she almost ran into a garbage can and that wouldn't have been good, one reason being falling in and the second reason, not watching where she was going. 

"Your welcome, an' give me another dumb asshole to beat up, then we'll talk," he chuckled as Alex nearly collided with a garbage can, a little too distracted by what he was looking at.

Dead remembered Mark's face had been chewed up and spit out by his fists. It was anything but convenient; Dean had been looking for Alex knowing she was out with that scumbag. Dean was so pissed by what he saw Mark should have been counting his lucky stars that Dean didn't permanently paralyze him. He knew how it was only a matter of placing the appropriate amount of punches and kicks to certain areas.

He tried to get out of it and Dean punched him in the throat to shut him up and immobilize him. A military move he had learned from his father. If Mark had been smart enough to realize he wasn't even close to being good enough for Alex he could have spared himself a world of pain by the name of Dean Winchester.

It would've been like running into a wall or a pole for Alex. Not fun. Even though Alex and Dean didn't see anything, there was an underlying feeling of being spied on and it unnerved her to no end. She hated that sensation. Either she was being paranoid or sensible, she sighed, locking it away in her mind for now.

"If it makes you feel any better when we get back to the gym I have a men's blue plaid button up shirt. Still have it from when I was 16. Although the remarkable thing is that I never pictured you being self-conscious or acting that way. You practically flaunt your body out to women so they can grovel and stutter. Why the sudden change in exposure?"

_Why give him the shirt?_

Dean was pulled back to the present and he provided a lazy shrug as his reply. "There's a time for work and a time for play, I'm working right now besides I'm not really in the mood," he provided simply, hoping the matter would drop. One thing on his list of 'Things Dean Winchester Hates' was talking about himself at any conceivable level. "So we'll swap, you give me the shirt and I'll lend you my jacket." Better to change topics now to avoid any backtracking.

They managed to scour the whole building, stop by the Impala for the jacket...which whenever Alex made to breathe like the living organism she was she would always catch a whiff of Dean's smell...and then make it back to the gym, five minutes before the bell for lunch was supposed to sound.

Digging into her duffel she found the shirt and handed it over to Dean, watching him take it gratefully and put it on.

_Viewing hours are now over ladies..._

"Thank you. For the jacket...both times," she paused. "So feel any better Malibu Barbie?"

_And the moment never lasts with you._

"Cute, but I wasn't the one suffering from soggy tits syndrome," he shot back, doing up the last button on the shirt. "Nice reenactment of the twin peaks by the way, is there going to be a later showing?"

_I give you my jacket to cover your dignity and this is what I get for it? That's Alex for ya._

_No he didn't...Alex...what are you-_

"Oh yeah, in fact there will be one right now," Alex said, her face hard as she lifted up the shirt, flashing him for 3 seconds the kind where you have to say Mississippi with it before putting it back down. "At least I am not suffering from Ken doll syndrome. Talk about no package, just flat surface."

It was then that the bell rang and she grinned, moving past him. "Don't play rough if you can't back it up with comebacks," she added, heading towards the gym doors and out into the hallway, heading towards the teachers lounge for lunch.

_Cheap bitch._

"Oh I'm no Ken doll sweetheart," he said to the empty gym as he stalked after her. He was regretting taking it slow with her, he should have banged her when he had the chance, so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a week or more. Dean had half a mind to drag her off to the nearest empty room to show her just how wrong she was. Her loss would be his gain.

He pulled at the shirt she had given him to look down at it, suddenly not finding it to his liking he tore it off and cast it behind him back into the gym before the door closed. The halls were filled with students and Dean looked around while he held his headdress under his arm. He'd lost sight of Alex but didn't need to see her to know she was headed to the staff lunch room. So he started to head there as well with the eyes of many of the female student body on him and a few males as well who dared to risk a peak.

Dean felt his phone vibrate and checked it to see that there was a voicemail from Sam. He keyed in his p.i.n. number and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the message that him and Von were going for lunch but not saying where. Dean wasn't going to mind at all if the couple just so happened to not wind up in the staff lunch room. The hunter chuckled under his breath and smiled, coming to a sudden halt by a pretty girl with long curly black hair.

Alex was a free woman in the hallway; Dean couldn't get to her at the moment because as far as she knew she lost him back at the gymnasium. However, her freedom was only allowed to last so long according to the almighty as an arm grabbed her and pulled her off to the side, causing her to yelp out in surprise and crash into his chest.

"Trevor!" she exclaimed silently, pushing away and grabbing the edges of the leather jacket and pulling it closer around her, the smell comforting her and bringing a small smile tugging at her lips.

"So I see you managed to get away from the Inn Keeper," he said, giving a once over of her body before landing on her blue eyes.

"Dean's not-he's just-It's just Dean. Who he is and how he is. No other explanation. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going to lunch?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to lunch actually."

_The kid never gives up. No white flag of surrender. Persistent. Times like these I bet you wish your Innkeeper were here to save you or fall back on._

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, that's really nice of you Trevor but..."

She really didn't want him to come, she really didn't and she didn't want to be with Trevor because somewhere in his teenage and male in general, mind would constitute this as a date. Dean was in no way happy with her and probably hunting her down the hall as she spoke and stood there, wasting time. Alex could do this. She could. The hopefulness on Trevor's face though drew that away. No she couldn't do this.

_Dean...Dean...oh Innkeeper!_

All on their own Dean's eyes somehow found Alex. Alex and her little friend Trevor. Jail bait Trevor. Dean sorely wanted to leave her twisting in the wind, watching from afar at his cunning revenge. Alex was wearing his jacket though and he couldn't have anything sully one of his most prized possessions. He was doing this for the jacket; his revenge would be taken out on Alex later. If only it was his world he would do things to her that there weren't names for.

Shaking himself mentally from those ever darkening thoughts he bulldozed through the people, regretfully easing the pretty dark haired girl aside, but not before smiling down at her apologetically. Trevor seemed like a good enough kid, there was something about him though that continued to pick Dean's ass whenever he saw him. Maybe it was his possessive nature towards Alex, only he was allowed to bug the hell out her and no one else.

The kid needed to be put in his place was all and maybe, just maybe he would be able to embarrass Alex a little while he did it. He hesitated wanting her to squirm but when he saw Trevor reaching for Alex, no not Alex for his jacket, he plowed ahead again.

"I've been looking for you," he said to Alex cheerfully, weaving his arm around her back and hugging her to him roughly while he stood slightly behind her, positioning himself so her left leg was between both his legs, providing her with the experience to feel how he very much was not a Ken doll.

Dean was careful to react like he hadn't seen Trevor standing there till now. "Oh hey Trev, how's it hanging buddy?" he smirked friendly like, bringing his chest closer to Alex's back so she could lean against him.

Her mouth open and shut like she was some kind of fish, her eyes confused and yet startled.

_Fuck. He found you._

When he positioned their bodies to be flush against the other, her gaining a feeling against her ass through the articles of clothing that he was trying to prove a point to her comment, she swallowed long and hard. Fuck was right, and now he had complete rights to make her miserable around Trevor because she didn't want to be mean to Trevor. He was after all a nice kid.

His chest coming closer though didn't help either, especially since now every inch of her backside was against his front. "Dean..." she breathed in a warning, telling him to knock it off and leave her alone, but at the same time she couldn't be any happier he was there.

_Really? Happy? Hmm...I can see what you mean what with that part where it-_

"Not hanging nearly as good as yours asshole," Alex grumbled, elbowing Dean unnoticed in the stomach.

"Everything's fine. So Alex, how about it? Lunch?" Trevor continued, hope rolling off of him as well as an animal back off to Dean...he really didn't like Dean, and he didn't like how Dean was handling Alex in front of him.

_She could do so much better,_ he thought.

Opening her mouth to reply she was cut off by the hunter on hold of her. Dean narrowed his eyes at Trevor, not appreciating the tone he had picked up on. It made him like him even less and made him wanting Alex even farther away from him.

_I'm really not liking this dude_.

A lop sided grin appeared on Dean's face when Alex elbowed him and he coughed to clear his throat, rather then grunt. He had accomplished his goal, for the time being. "Sorry, maybe some other time, Alex and me have some pep rally stuff to go over, right Alex?" Dean looked down at her, a mingling of emotions in his eyes, from mirth, to annoyance, warning, to suspicion.

"Pep-" she began to protest and then stopped, looking at Trevor and flashing a wide smile. "Yes. Pep rally. Got to come up with the moves for the girls to learn. Go Team! Oh wait, that's your line isn't it Dean?"

She felt his hand take her arm and tug her back towards the gym, inside she whimpered, not wanting to go with him, hating how it was one option or the other.

"Bye then..." Trevor said, his eyes glaring at Dean as he turned and met up with his buddies nearby.

Trying to shrug out of Dean's grip, she found she couldn't. "Asshole. There is no such thing as a personal bubble with you is there? Fucking Winchester."

"I just saved your ginch-less ass and that's the thanks I get?" Dean accused with a harsh whisper not realizing he had tightened his grip in Alex's arm. He should have left her to the wolves, smiling and waving as he passed her by while she was stuck dealing with Trevor. "Besides you flashed your," he made a curvy 'boob' motion with his hand in her direction, "at me, that's an open invite for up close and personal, don't advertise if you don't want the attention," he advised, steering around the masses of people still lingering and sorting themselves out in the halls.

"I don't get you at all, first you're coming onto me, then you're tryin' to burn a hole in my crotch with a death glare," he shook his head and pushed the door open to the gym and pulled her inside after him.

"What? Cat caught your tongue? You can't even-Dean Winchester can't even say breasts. And excuse me!" Alex paused, finding it was still imperative on getting her arm loose, but she drew up close, toe to toe with him. "Coming onto you? Oh no, no, no. You have that wrong. I do NOT repeat, NOT come on to you Winchester. Never. Never ever! But if you dare say yes, and was that time back in Ekalaka, wipe it forever from your memory. That was influenced, nay, created by that fucking incubus. So coming onto you? Think and observe again, because you are obviously reading the signs the wrong way." Glaring at him, she tugged on her arm.

"I didn't wanna call them anything because I knew you would blow up," Dean defended angrily, pausing to listen to the rest of her rant.

"Oh honey, nice try but that little cluster fuck of a hunt never even crossed my mind when I was talking about you getting a little too friendly with someone you're supposed to hate. Quit trying to use the fact that you're a woman against me, it ain't gonna work, all you're really doing is embarrassing yourself and leaving an open to be harassed for acting like a damn skank."

A dangerous light was in his eyes and he tossed Alex's arm from his grip, his jaw clenching. He couldn't remember a time he had been so pissed off at a woman before. Maybe it was because she was just a bitter, bitchy virgin, maybe it was that demon side to her. Dean hated demons and he was really trying to overlook that with Alex since he had known her when they were younger. It was hard to though, especially when they kept head butting with each other.

"I'm getting something to eat, don't worry, the next time Trevor stops you I won't get in the way," he turned, leaving Alex alone in the gym as he entered into the halls and down towards the staff cafeteria.

Soon Dean was on his third coffee and his second burger. The first burger was a distant memory and hadn't even been given a chance to look up pleadingly for mercy before it was nearly swallowed whole by the ravenous hunter. A couple of the female teachers were eyeing him like he had eyed his burger to the very last bite. Dean was very well aware of their attentions and licked some sauce off his finger while he assessed the potential Mrs. Right Now's.

His hazel-green eyes caught onto the one who began to approach him first. A pretty dark haired woman with warm brown eyes.

_Ahead of the pack._

"So you're the new mascot?" her sultry voice was enough to get Dean grinning at her, bypassing introductory charming to full on lady killer.

"What gave it away?" he joked and chuckled along when she started to laugh.

"You're pulling off the look rather well," she complimented and moved closer, shoulders almost touching while she smiled up at him. Exactly on the same wave length as him.

_Naughty teacher. Dreams really do come true._

"Thanks," he sipped his coffee, thinking about refilling it but setting the empty mug down instead on the counter he was leaning on.

"Are you from around here?" she queried. The town was small and she had never seen him before. Vegas money was on a 'no', which meant she was getting first dibs on the new guy.

"No, just moved here actually, still tryin' to orient myself." Oh yeah, he was so getting some. And with a hot naughty teacher no less.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled, "In that case its only right that someone show you around, I'd be happy to give you a tour."

"Since you're offering I can't say no, I'll be sure to pay attention to everything you show me."

The two left the lunch room and began to walk down the empty hall. Dean marked it in his memory when they passed through a cold spot. He'd look into it later; he had important things to attend to first. "So, where did you want to start the tour?" Dean asked leisurely, smiling like a charming fox when he met the woman's eyes.

"I was thinking my class room," she turned down the hall to their left and stopped at a dark wooden door.

"And what do you teach Miss-"

"Call me Evee," she opened the door and stepped inside, "and I teach biology."

Dean followed after her, his grin widening. "Of course you do," he closed the door behind her and Evee wasted no time shrugging out of her jacket and turning to face the half naked hunter.

"Where would you like to start the tour?" she purred and Dean drew closer bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head. He leaned down and kissed her, smiling into it as he pulled away. "You're not gonna spank me with a ruler are you?"

"I could if you wanted to."

She giggled and nudged her head towards a yard stick leaning against the wall next to her desk. Dean gave a deep throated chuckle and moved towards the thin piece of wood, taking it up in his hand. He slapped it against his palm with a wicked grin quirking his lips.

Evee leaned over her desk, imploring him with a single look. He stepped up to her with the ruler in his hand, grin firmly in place, biting at his lip at how smooth and tight the fabric of her skirt was against the curve of her ass. He lifted his arm back in an arc and the ruler followed.

"Naughty, naughty," his voice came out animal-like and husky. The ruler started to swing down and Dean anticipated the perfect sound of the ruler striking the woman's clothed flesh.

888

Her lip quivered, hearing the door shut as he left, the words repeating in her brain that he said 'damn skank'. Dead, she felt dead inside. Bitch was one thing to be called, but skank or whore or even slut...those words she couldn't handle. They didn't describe her, they weren't her and yet it hurt a lot. It was like High School all over again. The worst part was that they were in High School. Taking off Dean's jacket she rolled it up and threw it as hard as she could where he had exited.

Walking determinedly to the office she grabbed another button up and put over, covering everything as she walked back out and to the PA, pressing play on her mix CD, beginning to dance slow, smooth, ballet and jazz skills coming into the works. The song helping her calm down and express what she was feeling, better than letting the anger and pain take over with her other half.

_''Til everything burns, while everyone screams. Burning their lies, burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain, burning all down as my anger reigns. 'Til everything burns...'_

She fell to the floor, breathing hard and heavy, and the music coming to an end as she pulled out the switchblade in the button down shirt pocket, flicking it open and staring at the silver.

_Is it really worth it? Watching it all fade away?_


	39. Chapter 39

The cold wind blew between her legs and across her shoulders causing her to inwardly curse for forgetting her jacket. Von walked alongside Sam, trying not to show how much she liked his arm around her and how she missed that warmth now that they were out in the chilly autumn weather.

Von said they could talk, now that it came to it she wasn't sure she wanted to. The silence had a unique quality to it. It felt like old times, when Sam would walk next to her without a word and that would be enough to know that he was there for her. She wondered if it was still the same between them or if it was merely an unrealistic hope crafted from a dreary childhood.

_Nothing's going to be the same. Stop being an idiot._

Von tilted her head up to Sam, knowing he could feel her soulful green eyes on him but needing to watch him for a careful moment anyway. Her mouth parted slightly then closed, her eyes moving away from his face and to the opposite side to watch the scenery move past as they walked down the street.

Wherever the best place to begin Von was had no idea. There was a lot of information, a lot of emotions to work through that Von would be happy to avoid completely. She had had her moment with Sam, her break down outside in Ekalaka. It would never happen again, she wouldn't allow it too.

She was still ashamed of what she did, even more so because when she was drunk she still tried to have something happen with him. Sickness crawled around her gut and she watched her feet as they walked, unable to risk meeting anyone in the eye, especially Sam.

_Why am I here, I should have left, it would have been better if I left. I'm happy I got to see you again, I really am, but that doesn't hold up to what I've done since then. What I've done to you, how can you easily pass that off?_

What to say? What to do? Where to go? He didn't know. Sam raised his hand and ran it through his hair again. What did Von want to talk to him about? It was obvious she wanted to talk to him because why else would she ask him to lunch? Anywhere in fact? Was she wanting to talk about them? Probably something about how they could never work out and that though it was nice for the time, they were just better off friends. He hated that friend speech with a girl.

He'd been in that zone too many times to count in his High School and Junior High days wherever they roamed. Not boyfriend material, but friend material to the point it was almost brother classification. Was he that way to Von? God he hoped not. He liked her.

Sam needed to stop over thinking things. Von wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't acting the same way with him if not different. Kissing...there was something very concrete in that area, like a tether connecting him to her in a metaphysical way. It was nice. Looking at her, knowing she had been looking at him, he sighed, stepping closer to her again and wrapping his arm around her.

"I know you're cold. I don't mind being a blanket. Just ask," he said with a smile, his hand running up and down her arm, causing friction to get her warm. After all it was chilly outside.

"Okay," Von answered quietly, still deep in thought. Von felt comforted, safe with Sam being so close. His arm around her was more than a simple blanket against the cold. Von shied away from touch regularly, she didn't like being looked at and she didn't like being touched.

As always though with the people she knew it was different. With Sam it was different. There was no way to describe it. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. The words wouldn't come though, her throat became tight and her mouth went dry when she thought about saying them. She couldn't face rejection, not when she had managed to work up the courage.

Von was never more scared of anything then opening herself up to someone. Von inhaled a deep breath and started light heartedly, "So, I've managed to come up with some info on the hunt and a theory, what about you, find anything?"

She couldn't do it; the courage wasn't there to pull it off, to ask the questions, to ask for forgiveness, to talk about their brief experience of each other. It would have to wait, or not be brought up at all.

_Almost._ He thought.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know. I mean I found this one book, bagged it so then we can all look at it back at Bobby's place. Not sure if it's something that pertains to what is going on or what."

He wondered what she was thinking, what she was really going to say. It was this thing where he knew that she had one specific thing to voice and yet when she would finally speak, he could tell in the tone or just the words alone that it wasn't it. She had been holding off on him. On what? Was she going to talk about last night? He had forgiven her already for that. Was she going to talk about Ekalaka? He had already forgiven her for that too.

What could be to talk about that was so serious that she had to veer around it? He wouldn't bring it up. Let her do it on her own time. Sam knew Von, no matter the years, yeah she was different in some ways, but she was still the same red head he knew.

_He knows. He knows me pretty well after all...well one part of me._

How he did it Von would never know, what she did know though was that he knew that she was wanting to say something entirely different than what had come out of her mouth. She would have to let it go, it wasn't something she could talk about.

"What kind of book?" she asked instead, intrigued by Sam's findings. She would get around to what she found after Sam told her what the book was about.

"Hard to explain, but it looks pretty old. Doesn't look like it belongs in the school, but if you want before lunch ends I can show you it, or if you don't mind waiting till after school lets out..."

_Come on Von._

"So what about you? What did you find out? What is your theory you said you gained?" he asked.

Both were tangoing around the subject, sure he didn't want to force it upon Von, but he had every right to bring it up as well. Why didn't he? Spotting a small cafe, they entered, going to a table by the door and sitting down to look at the menus.

"I don't have another appointment till a while after lunch, so if its no trouble you can show me when we get back, I'd like that, unless you're busy." Talking, not one of Von's strongest traits. It didn't matter she rarely spoke anyway, that much hadn't changed since she was younger.

"Um, I managed to hack into the county coroner's computer," Von's cheeks reddened when Sam smiled at her and nodded, "I noticed a striking similarity with how all the victim's wrists were cut, an intricate criss-cross pattern, like they were methodically cutting into themselves, slowly." Von emulated the design of the cuts by dragging her nail lightly over her wrist, leaving thin white lines behind. "I found it interesting because most suicide victims only manage one deep cut sometimes in both wrists, they want it over quick, and they don't ritualize it."

She stopped what she was doing, memories coming back to her of a couple years back, a dank bathroom in a shitty motel, knife in her hand, sitting up against the tub, blood trailing down the cuts in her thighs, dribbling down the stained porcelain. Some days were tougher than others. Von had many ways of finding an outlet for those tough days. If Sam knew some of the things she's done to herself alone, he wouldn't be able to look at her like he was now.

"It sounds like it could have been a blood pact or some kind of suicide cult or some-" she stopped talking when the waitress came by to take their order. Von wasn't overly hungry, too uneasy from her emotions but she ordered a root beer float and a warm slice of apple pie just so Sam wouldn't bother her about not eating anything.

"Sacrifice?" he finished for her when the waitress left. "Now the question is, were they doing it on purpose or were they going through some kind of group manic depression? I think we need to converse more about this with Alex, Dean and possibly Trevor. Trevor knows more about this than we do, and he could become a great deal of help if we can ask him what we need to know, unless the other two have already done that for us last night."

Sam smiled at Von, feeling good to not be the only one dedicated to research and happy about findings and stuff learned instead of just the geek boy or encyclopedia of weirdness with his brother. He had to praise her, she was good. Damn good.

"If we don't bring back more pie, Dean's going to have my head. No matter if I am blood brother or not," he finally commented, eying her eating her pie and sipping down her root beer while he ate out of his salad shaker. "So..." he began, pausing when his cell phone began to ring. Giving an apologetic expression he picked it up, checked the ID and furrowed his brow before answering. "Bobby?"

"Hey Sam, listen, I'm guessin' ya don't already know, Dean doesn't and Von doesn't but Alex came back early. I wanted to let ya all know before ya had a fit about a member of the team gone missin'."

"What-"

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't say. Just informin' ya. Hope things are goin' fine. See ya later."

"Bye Bobby." Snapping the phone shut, he looked at Von. "Well looks like we are one woman down for today." Raising his hand he called for the check, it was time they headed back to the High School.

Von frowned and watched Sam pull out some cash for the bill. She inwardly cursed for not thinking fast and pulling out her own small amount of cash she had stuffed in her bra. For emergencies.

"What's going on?" she asked and stood, remembering that they should get Dean some pie she walked over to the display counter with the pastries and bought a whole apple pie for the elder Winchester, using her own funds to pay for it that she discreetly retrieved from her cleavage when the waitress wasn't looking.

Sam however had seen it, which caused Von to blush for the umpteenth time and offer him an innocent shrug. "I don't have any pockets." She picked up the pie, now wrapped in a cute white box with a blue and silver bow and stood next to Sam, her cheeks still tinted pink.

"I don't know. Alex just arrived at Bobby's without a reason for being there, not speaking. He doesn't know why she is back early or what is wrong. Maybe Dean knows," he answered with a shrug as they exited.

They had made it back to the school, finally made it back, but lunch was thirty minutes and when they got there, the bell had rung. Leaving no time to look at the book with Von, so that meant later at Bobby's. Some time on the way back to the library Sam caught his brother going past and to the gymnasium looking a little disheveled. What had happened with him?

"Hey Dean!" he exclaimed, the students milling around them and into their classrooms, the two brothers alone in the hall. "Just letting you know that we are a person down today, Alex went back to Bobby's early. Do you know why?"

Dean reached behind his headdress to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, we kinda got in another fight, I may have been a little har..." he rolled his eyes and glared at his brother, "Don't give me that look Sam, the chick is driving me nuts, I swear we're going to kill each other if we're stuck by ourselves anymore, I can't put up with her shit, and she bitches at me that I can't take her quips, obviously its the other way around," he took a deep breath and huffed it out in aggravation. "Screw it, never mind, she's gonna find some way to get me back."

Dean's face went white as a sheet, beads of sweat glistening on his brow as his eyes widened to stage three panic levels. "Sam, what if she did something to my stuff? What if she touched my car!" he raised his voice in panic and without waiting for Sam to respond he pushed past him and raced down the hall like his ass was on fire.

888

Alex sat on the couch on the laptop, the television on the movie Just Friends with Ryan Reynolds and Anna Farris in it. It was a good movie, and Ryan Reynolds was damn hot in it as well as hilarious. Looking up the school's history and hacking into the files of the victims at Brentwood as well as the coroners reports on them, she realized how well adjusted they really were. Trevor wasn't kidding.

One was an Honor Student made Valedictorian, the other a Student Body Officer, and more that was amazing and beyond belief as to why they would even consider committing suicide. They were all happy, or appeared that way...she appeared that way...but even first hand accounts from friends said that the person didn't show any signs of depression until maybe two days or the day before they died. Some of the victims weren't high in the chain of academics and good standings; they were the sluffers, the so called bad group, but good heart kind of people.

"This doesn't make any sense," Alex whispered, sighing, and moving the laptop off to the side, her attention on the movie.

Bobby was worried about her, she could tell as she watched the screen, his eyes on her as she sat there. Nothing she did removed the words in her head, but that didn't mean she was going to wallow. She had regained her composure before entering the house after Trevor had driven her home. Alex had to actually hunt him down at lunch, and of course the offer came back up to go with him, she agreed but only to the grocery store for one item. Going upstairs to change into a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue spaghetti strap tank.

Stopping by the Winchesters shared bedroom on the way down the stairs she took Dean's duffel and tossed all the clothes outside, the convenience of a mud puddle being at the bottom of the window was simply accidental. Now here she sat, wrapped up in a blanket that Bobby had given her moments after coming down, with a beer and a box of Captain Crunch cereal. When the others would walk through that door, she was going to act like nothing happened and especially around Dean.

The key was she didn't give a shit about what he said about her or anyone said about her. He made her reach a low point and she recovered. She didn't know if she could again if it reared its ugly head.


	40. Chapter 40

One canceled. One normal teenage depression. And then there was Master Chief Boy. He was more interested in knowing whether 'The Tall One' was courting her or not as opposed to his own issues which Von guessed was many.

The school bell rang and she nearly left him in her office she was overwhelmed by the eagerness to flee the cursed building and all its current occupants. With her coat on and messenger bag slung across her chest she made a hasty retreat planning on meeting the brothers at the Impala.

It had been raining since half an hour past lunch. A steady drizzle but heavy enough to wash down everything with moisture. When Von got back to Bobby's she would have to set out some jars to make some of her home brand holy water. She could tell by the air that it was going to rain well into the night.

Von watched the rain collect in little pockets in the pavement, quivering as it reflected the soft grey sky back upwards. She squatted down and touched her index finger to the nearest puddle by her foot, delighting in the sensation of its cold clarity.

888

They came in. She took notice, she saw the box, she saw Dean's brief glance at her as he went for the box set down by Von, she saw Von leave and Sam go up to Bobby in the kitchen. Alex knew what she had to...no wanted to do. Standing up she went for the box, snatching it away from Dean and headed to the hall bathroom. Staring at Dean as she lifted the lid of the porcelain God as well as the box top.

Pie. It didn't take a genius to know what was contained in the item she held. With an expression of mirth, she began to tip the pastry towards the hole.

Dean was beyond sick and tired of Alex ninja-ing his stuff away from him and he stared in horror at what she was about to do. His legs sprinted faster than his brain told them to and his arms reached out for the precious box. The two collided in a tangle of limbs and the box along with the pie was lost to the floor. One lone piece remained intact but alas, Sorcha was on the job eating the tasty baked treat with vigor.

Body trembling with barely contained rage he pushed himself off of Alex and stood. His eyes were practically glowing violent green and his nails started to dig into his palms his fists were so tight, his jaw clenched and it almost appeared like Dean was about to tear Alex limb from limb with his bare hands.

"I'd rather be in Hell," he snarled harshly under his breath and stalked off out of the back of the house, the screen door slamming behind him.

"Who the fuck decided they wanted you back anyways?" she yelled after him, standing roughly she moved past Bobby and Sam, seeing their mouths begin to open. "Not now!"

Alex ran up the stairs and to her room, slamming the door. Sam sighed and looked at Bobby. "I'll take Dean, you take Alex," he said, heading towards the screen door and outside after his brother.

The elder shook his head, took off his ball cap and ran his hand where it had been before placing it back on, taking slow steps up to the second floor. Why was it that whenever those two fought it always ended with them taking it out on his houses doors?

888

Von had gotten dressed in some ripped jeans and a well fitted long sleeve grey shirt. It hadn't taken her long to do so and she had since moved outside to the back porch to watch the rain and start work on making Bobby a new training dummy. She flinched when Dean stormed out of the house, feeling his emotions like they were her own, and feeling Alex's as well when she shouted after him. It cut into her deeper than any blade had. It cut into Dean deeper than any blade had.

Sam followed after and Von sat helplessly, watching the brothers out in the rain.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, running up to the hunter stalking away like a freight train. "Dean! Stop! I know that you said you got into another fight, but I didn't expect it to be this bad."

Alex's words ripped through Dean and he inwardly flinched from them. His steps faltered for the briefest of seconds but he recovered and marched on like a good little soldier. "Fuck off Sam!" Dean waved his arm back to repel his brother, not slowing his forward momentum in the slightest.

"No Dean. You can't shrug me off. I am not that Sam anymore. What really happened to cause her to act like that? Huh? Now I know that what she said she didn't mean, and I know for a fact that what you said you didn't mean either. So for fuck's sake, stop letting her get to you. Whatever happened to the Dean that could take any woman? Then again that would be me asking what exactly went down while you were in Hell," he paused. "Don't push me away Dean."

"I mean it Sam," Dean warned, ready to walk off away from him towards the deepest part of the scrap yard. What Sam said next struck a cord with him and his fist clenched at his side, "I don't remember," he allowed, a dangerous light warning Sam to let it go coming from his eyes. The rain was starting to mat down his hair and drip from his thick eyelashes but he held his ground, his eyes firmly locked with Sam's.

Von was standing now, leaning on the banister with the chilly wet breeze blowing through her hair. Unshed tears were burning in her eyes from Dean's emotions and Alex's raining down from up above.

_Sam, please, don't push. If only you could know what I'm feeling, what Dean is feeling...Sam, please. Don't._

Von took a couple steps down in her bare feet and hesitated, was it really her place to intervene, would that push Dean more. He was in a volatile, sensitive state right now, his anger brimming around the cap he was trying to keep on it. Von herself had to get a handle on what she was experiencing otherwise she was going to be overwhelmed. Already she was feeling the intense desire to do something terrible.

Sam set his jaw tight. Fists clenching at his sides while the rain soaked his hair, causing the droplets to fall from the long brunette strands. "You know, why don't I believe you? Actually, okay I'll drop it, but I want to know what you said or what you did to Alex to make her do and say what she did," he said, shaking his head and looking over at a mud puddle, his eyes squinting.

_Are those Dean's clothes?_

Von's hand fisted through her hair, her body trembling as everyone's emotions filled her up and over. Why couldn't she block them?

It was easy enough to deflect the emotions of others as soon as they posed a threat and started to pound against her shields. It had always come to her naturally; she never needed any Jedi training. Why were the three of them different though?

Von would have thought of the reasons if her skull wasn't about to split open from the pain that was filling her being. The brute force of their emotions almost made her forget who she was. Not only was she feeling them but she was a catalyst, everything was amplified through her like a loud speaker.

Anger, hate, self-loathing, sorrow, loss, regret, emptiness, wandering, hopelessness, hunger and so much pain. Von dragged in a ragged breath as she bowed her head, teeth bared and jaw clenched against the agony. The wooden beam around her fingertips started to smolder.

Sorcha was frantically pacing by the back door, whining and fussing at the door jamb, stopping occasionally to stare out the screen. Von was in a bad way, the energy flowing from the red head was gaining intensity and starting to make the air around her quiver as if from heat.

Sorcha barked and scratched at the door watching helplessly as Von descended the stairs towards the brothers.

888

She hugged her pillow to her as she sat Indian style on the top bunk, back against the wall, fingers playing over one another. How could she say something like she did? Alex wouldn't wish Hell upon anyone; she knew what it was like. She was angry at him, she was hurt, and she was guilty. "Fuck him..." she whispered as a knock came on her door, "Go away."

"Alex," Bobby tried, "its jus' me."

He knew the two of them hadn't had the best track record, but this was worse than that. This was something else entirely. Alex had changed and Dean had recently been sprung from Hell. Bobby was no fool and he had noticed the dust free circle in his cabinet from where a bottle of whiskey used to be. Dean was managing the best he could in his own way. Bobby knew though that it was going to get worse before it got better.

"Ya mind openin' the door so I can talk to you proper?"

"No lock. Remember? You removed those years ago the first time around," Alex replied. "It's open."

Watching as the knob turned and the wooden plank revealed the elder, she looked anywhere but at him. Her switchblade was beside her on the bed, in plain sight, however she wasn't going to do anything. She wanted to...she wasn't though.

Bobby sighed, the point wasn't to barge in unannounced because he knew there wasn't a lock on the door. The point was that he had manners and respect even though he was about ready to smash Alex and Dean's heads together.

His eyes fell on the blade next to Alex but didn't linger. Instead he moved into the room and up to the bunk bed the young hunter was on. "I hope yer not plannin' on startin' that up again on account of that dumbass?" Bobby studied her a moment and set his hand on the edge of the bed.

"Whatever he said, I'm certain he wasn't thinkin' on havin' it get under your skin like it has, hell, he probably wasn't thinkin' at all," he looked out the window briefly to see Dean moving out into the yard with Sam following him.

"The boy's been through a lot, I'm sure you can relate given what you've been through. He won't admit it, and you can't bring it up, but he's going to need all of you to help him get back on his feet. He's scramblin', tryin' to find his way back to how things used to be, and he's going to find that a lot has changed in the four months he was gone and that's going to shake him up even more," Bobby paused to let his words sink in. He hoped to God that they were sinking in and that he was getting through to Alex.

She was pissed, he knew that and she was hurting but so was Dean. They were like two fight dogs, get cornered and they lash out at whatever is closest. "Don't let him get to you so easy, 'cause I swear, if you two keep pickin' at each other like a couple a vultures I'll lock the both of ya up in a room and you can stay there until you sort yer shit out," the elder hunter warned, making sure to meet Alex's eyes to show that he meant business.

"Whatever Bobby. You know I'm not to expect you to hold to all of your threats. Besides, I was thinking about it...but _you_ know I wouldn't do it again. That is one that I actually believe where you will tan my hide," Alex replied, picking up the blade and shoving it down her shirt into the clip carrier in the front of her bra.

_But do you know that you wouldn't Alex?_

Meeting the elder's eyes and then averting them, she heard one loud yell come from outside. Brow furrowing she climbed down from the top bunk and looked out the window, finding Dean held back by Sam as he stared murderously at the house, flicking up to where she stood staring back at him. Why does her window have to have a view of the backyard?

888

Dean shook his head, exhausted from his brother's attempts at finding answers. Sam was too damn nosy for his own good. He caught sight of what Sam was looking at and his rage doubled, muscles straining to a point where they were close to snapping.

"I'll kill her, I'll kill her!" he seethed and started towards the house again, his feet sliding in the building muck when Sam grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. "Sam. Let me the fuck go!"

"No Dean. No. Leave her alone. I'm about this close to placing you into a room and locking it. Now you need to get your temper straightened out. The two of you can't keep this up forever, but then again, saying that is like saying you two will start hugging, smiling and sharing a few beers like you two are good ol' friends," Sam spoke, tightening his grip on his older brother, only to let it loosen a bit when he heard Sorcha bark, bringing his attention to where the dog was and then Von. Bad move.

Two seconds. Like a canon breaking free from its tethers as a ship teeters and crushes several crew men in its wake. Dean's body rocked back and his fist landed and continued going into Sam's jaw. He hadn't thought about it, it was gut instinct, a knee jerk reaction. The fact it was his brother he had hit hadn't even entered the equation and by the time he realized what he had done Von was about ten feet away and Dean swore the storm intensified with her approach.

Instinctively he put himself between the red head and Sam. Something in her eyes had him on edge and even though he was fighting it, was bleeding into him as well and feeding his anger. Fire and gasoline.

Von barely stopped in her tracks before her fist rammed up into Dean's ribs and her elbow connected with his temple as he doubled over from being winded. Stumbling off to the side and landing on his knees he glowered up at the red head. It was Von but the expression in her eyes was unrecognizable.

If he had been in a better mood he may have tried to stop her, but he wanted to fight, needed to let off some steam and Von seemed a willing candidate for human punching bag. Dean didn't hit girls; lucky for him Von wasn't a girl.

Von closed the distance and Dean wasted no time rising up with his fist, a swift upper cut under Von's chin sent her sprawling into the thickening muck of the scrap yard. Her leg shot out into Dean's shin and she plowed into him, slamming them both into an old rusted stack of cars.

He grabbed one of her arms and wrenched it behind her, forcing her back to arch into the pressure. Dean heard her sadistic laughter faintly in the rain and wasn't spared enough time to react to the back of her head cracking against his forehead. That sent him backwards his momentum carrying him into a rusted car behind him where some shrapnel sliced into his elbow. The hunter didn't bother to check the scratch; instead his fiery hazel-green eyes were locked on Von.

The woman was beyond wrathful, the only thing running through her head was to maim, pound and hurt. Physical fighting was one of her strong suits. It helped that she was half insane. Right now though she was beyond that, the emotions of three other people burning inside of her along with her own. She needed release from this pain, this hell.


	41. Chapter 41

"What in the hell?" Bobby moved over to the window and hurried down the stairs almost tripping right over Sorcha who had come barreling up the stairs to get him. He peered out the screen door in time to see Dean forcefully slamming Von up against an old beater truck, his fist making a home in her stomach while his other arm pinned her to the passenger door.

Alex wasn't far behind the elder, fists clenching. She was mad at Dean, but he in no way in Hell beats up another friend or comrade. Exiting the house with Bobby, she felt her eyes change slightly, a jolt of power washed out from her and she eagerly wanted it to come back inside once it had left. It shouldn't have left.

The wave washed over Sam, sending Goosebumps on his skin as he rose from the muddy ground, his hand on the side of his jaw. He saw Alex, her eyes blue and black, before shifting to where Dean and Von were fighting, seeing the wave hit them and together they flew apart. It was meant to disorient and knock the breath out of them, that much was evidently clear when they just lay there, puzzled and confused.

_What a way to dull anger or a fight..._ Sam thought.

"Stop it the fuck now! It's pouring, you'll all get sick; don't take your damn anger out on each other when it isn't even for each other but for someone else or something else! Get the fuck inside," Alex yelled, her hair getting soaked as well as her clothes, but she didn't care, she felt the lock chink, a small piece dropping into the black depths of her mind, sinking into the blood coursing through her veins.

She was scared, fueled with anger, adrenaline from the wave of power used, as well as the pain inside. Trying to control her breathing she blinked as they all watched her, Dean and Von turned on their sides to gain air. Alex's hands went to her face, covering her eyes as she turned her head away.

One sentence she wanted to say...one...but she didn't...'Stop staring at me.' Swiveling back around she ran into the house, past Sorcha and into the hallway bathroom, shutting the door and holding eye contact with her in the mirror.

_You can't escape me Alex. Slowly, but surely, I'll come back. I'll take over._

888

Von lay in the muck, confused and aching, her fingers clenching and unclenching while the icy rain needled into her skin. She hardly remembered coming out into the yard. Half veiled eyes wandered over her line of sight, landing on Dean who was sitting up, holding his head in one hand and looking over at her.

They shared the same expression, the same thoughts. Dean slowly stood and winced, shuffling over to Von who was still lying in the mud, her arm draped over her stomach. She tasted the coppery tang of blood along her gums while her tongued dragged over her teeth.

As Dean helped her sit up she sucked in a sharp breath of pain and Dean's were filled with sympathy and empathy. Von tried to push away from him, but he held her, hooking his arms under her shoulders to lift her.

_I don't want you feeling my pain Dean._

They grabbed onto each other to keep each other standing, which didn't help either one of them in the least as they both tapped into the other's aching bodies, mingling and exchanging the sensations of each of their wounds. "Thank you", Von breathed and closed her eyes to feel the rain wash over her dirt smirched face. Relief embraced her and she gripped onto Dean tighter to keep him from falling.

"Back atcha," Dean grunted and Von could hear the soft smile in his voice.

"We're both fucked up," Von started and attempted at walking alongside him to support him. The cold lanced up her legs through her bare feet but she ignored it, focusing on keeping upright as well as Dean.

"Well you know what they say, us freaks gotta stick together." Dean scrunched up his face and coughed, groaning as a wave of dizziness passed over him.

"They say that?" Von asked, knowing she needed to keep Dean talking so he wouldn't pass out on her.

"Well, I say that," he corrected and half shrugged.

"Good enough for me," Von smiled softly.

She caught Sam's gaze but couldn't keep it. How was she going to explain this? Would he push her to answer what had just transpired, or would he keep silent? It was the one time silence might be worse in this case. Trust was becoming an important issue. There were questions without answers and they were burrowing deep and dark inside of everyone.

Sorcha raced out the door to her owner, ready to help in any way she could. Bobby was out the door soon after Alex had exited and was still outside with Sam when she entered back into the house.

"At least they stopped fighting," Bobby shrugged at the tall, lanky hunter. He kept his concerns to himself. Von had been affected by their emotions which was dangerous and Dean was acting particularly off as well. He would have never hit Von, let along started to fight her like she was something he hunted. "You guys keep fightin' like this and yer not gonna have ta wait for anythin' ta come by and tear ya apart, you'll do a good enough job on yer own."

Sam knew he had to ask Von. What happened? He thought she had fought Dean because Dean had punched him, but he had seen differently. The anger, the pain...everything was shown through her body as she fought his brother. It was as if she was someone else and not herself. There were things that needed to be unearthed from everyone. Not just one person or two. No. Everyone, but would they even get there?

One hunter was as close to self as the rest of them, and same as being a person in general. The question arose within Sam...

_What if we aren't really all_ just _people?_

The male brunette had heard what Bobby was saying over the rain falling down, seeping into his clothes his skin, only then did he feel the shivers start inside and he knew that he needed to get warm. All of them did. Coming up beside Von and Dean, moving between them and draping an arm around each to keep them stable as they walked back to and inside the house. Taking notice at the closed bathroom door, he figured Alex was in there. Doing what he didn't know, but he hoped she was all right.

888

She had stripped down from her wet clothes, wrapped in a towel, her hair beginning to curl as it dried naturally from the rain.

_"I was thinking about it."_

_Correction Alex, you are thinking about it._

Alex gazed down at the switchblade, flicked open to show the pure silver. Her reflection in it, but she avoided it, intent on the edge of the blade. Left hand unclenched, fingers spread, she shifted her normal blue eyes one to the other. Pain helped, she knew it helped, it helped take away the emotions...for a little while...helped take away the horrible feeling of her other half almost slipping. It was getting worse. This would help. Maybe. She had to try. Didn't she?

Placing the tip on the soft scarred tissue of the line on her the palm of her hand, she held her breath softly. A knock at the door startling her enough for her to gasp when the tip went through, past bone and to the other side. "Fuck," she inhaled with a hiss.

_Does the term caught red headed mean anything to you?_

"What?" she yelled, biting her lip to hold back the scream as she slowly pulled it out.

"Done in there yet, we gotta clean ourselves up," Dean spoke through the door and leaned against the frame while Von rested on the other side, resting her head against her arm. Sam was still by her, watching her warily. He didn't do a good job at hiding it, but she ignored it for the time being.

Von felt off about the tone in Alex's voice and lifted her head to stare at the door. "Everything alright in there?" she shivered slightly as cold wet seeped further into her bones. Her cheeks were ruddy and her skin was paler than usual from the chilly outside. A warm shower was calling her name. Her thoughts detoured from that as she cast a furtive glance back at Sam then turned back to the door, wrapping her arms around herself.

Von was more than guilty; it wasn't like she had had the opportunity to tell him though, about anything. So why the guilt and why the thought that she should have never left to help find him?

"Be out in a minute!" Alex shouted back, the knife stuck...she might need help.

No if she asked for help Bobby would be anything but nice to her, and she'd get another talk, another disapproving expression. If she walked out with it still there and asked for help from the others, she'd get some kind of remarks close to that of the elder or worse.

Glancing at her wet clothes she grabbed them and draped them carefully around her injuries hand, enough to make it appear as if there wasn't a knife there and sticking out. Walking over to the door she opened it and moved past the three hunters, towards the stairs. Bobby stopping her with a hand on her cold arm.

"I want you back down here as soon as you are finished getting dressed. We all have to talk," he said, concern and seriousness in his voice. That one view into her blue eyes when he touched her made her furrow his brow. What was she hiding? What did she do in that bathroom?

"Whatever," she said, continuing to the second floor to change and fix her hand, dress it up with a fingerless glove with gauze underneath.

Sam helped Von into the vacated bathroom, leaving Dean leaning against the frame of the door. "Von will go first. Dean, I'll take you to the upstairs shower after I help Von," he said.

Did she need his help? Did she want it? He didn't know, he cared if she didn't, but then again he didn't either. Sam decided and was set on the fact; he was going to help her.

Underlying amidst the smell of wet earth and rainwater was the scent of blood. Von was too familiar with it to not be able to pick up on it. At first she thought it might have been herself or Dean, but she only really smelled it in passing when Alex hurried past them and to the stairs. Von watched in silence until she was ushered in the vacated bathroom by Sam.

Again he was insisting on helping her and again she was annoyed and guilty for having him think he had to. She wasn't a damn baby.

_Whatever, I'm too damn tired for this shit._

Bobby came up next to Dean. "I want everyone back down here when they are all finished, clear?"

Dean nodded, not about to argue as he was going to have Von have the first go anyway. He grinned to himself. Sam was totally sweet on Von like bees and honey. Sam was a nice, modest, and sincere kid but Dean knew for a fact that even Sam's thoughts weren't always the purest and if Dean had been thinking about Von in that way then Sam had too.

The elder Winchester was snapped out of his mental psychoanalysis of his little brother by Bobby's voice. Dean nodded, "Sure thing," and pushed himself off the doorjamb.

He wasn't going to need Sam's help taking care of himself; he'd been in worse shape and managed on his own. He shuffled to the stairs and took them easily one by one then walked to the brothers' bedroom to grab his duffle filled with clean clothes.

888

The blade came out with a scream, a washcloth stuffed into her mouth to muffle it and give her something to bite on. Alex dropped it into the bowl of cleaner, allowing the liquid to turn a harsh red, before she spilled a good amount of whiskey onto the open wound. Another bite, another scream. She would stitch it up later; right now she needed it covered.

Cleaning it with peroxide and taping it up with gauze, she gloved it, her fingers free from fabric while the rest of the hand not. Alex dressed into a pair of baggy sweat pants, two pairs of socks, a black t-shirt that had a bull on it saying "Toros-Dayton" Toni in small cursive letters at the top right, a zip up black hoodie over that before she came downstairs.

888

Sam had helped her with her muddy and soaked clothes, taking off the shirt and helping with the pants before he exited the bathroom and left her to herself. Sam managed to get up to the bedroom and change into clean clothes, noticing a few items missing, knowing Dean had no doubt taken them.

When he finished, he caught Alex in front and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to his side as they walked down the stairs together and into the living room. Sitting down on the couch with her head on his chest. Like brother and sister. Just, however, not blood related.

"Nice to see that you didn't ignore me," Bobby commented, entering the room with two mugs of coffee, handing one to Sam and the other to Alex. He remembered seeing these two like this before. Scary twins that could never really be more than just friends.

"Thanks," they said in unison, a small smile tugging at the edge of their lips as they took a sip of their brew.

888

Von caught herself sobbing in the shower, hot tears mixing with the hot water. When it had started she couldn't be sure. Sometime between when Sam had left and now. Struggling to gasp in several breaths to calm herself Von finished washing herself down and stepped from the shower, feeling clean but not much better than that.

Picking out a pair of clean-ish, dry jeans and a light low cut sweater in the shade of faded cranberry she pulled the items on and towel dried her hair again before stepping out and sitting down on the large chair across the way from Sam and Alex. Pulling her legs up to her chest Von curled her toes into the worn fabric of the recliner and rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes and waiting for Dean to show up.

888

Showers, quite possibly one of the best inventions of mankind. That and pie. And beer, copious amounts of beer. Or perhaps something stronger. Stronger was always better. Toweling off Dean stared himself down in the mirror, noting the bruises that were already forming along his ribs from Von's machine gun punch.

He pulled on a black shirt, a pair of jeans and some socks before heading out and down the stairs to join the others. The mood was somber and Dean was ready to quip 'who died now?', but kept his mouth shut, moving over to Von and taking a seat at another chair next to hers.

"How do y'all feel?" Bobby asked, staring at each and every young hunter before him. It was like old times except now they were older and should know better. Alex met his eyes and he knew that she didn't want to talk about this; she didn't want to talk at all, but more importantly about this. Tough luck, he was making her, he was making everyone.

"Peachy keen," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee and sitting up straighter, but never leaving Sam's side. He was warm, she needed warm.

"I don't know," Sam answered truthfully.

How was he supposed to feel? Sarcastic like Alex? No, that would get him in the same boat with her and Bobby, Hell, and Dean to boot with how Dean answered after he did. Right about now he was seriously considering the room thing.

Bobby was the one that had to sit them altogether in order to get them to talk about what was going on with each of them. Von wanted to wait till the right time; looks like Bobby had other plans. "I'm alright," she replied simply, knowing that wasn't exactly the truth and knowing that that wasn't the answer that Bobby was looking for.

What was she supposed to say? I'm a freak, a monster, dangling from my sanity by a thread, screwed in the head and something bad is after me? No, she'd rather not. She went back to staring at the floor in front of her, picking out all the little scuffs and scratches on it.

"Fine," Dean replied somewhat defensively, wondering if this was some crack about coming back alright, or if there was something demonic about him.

He came back just fine, he was a little different but it wasn't anywhere close to being demonic. Demons weren't empathic and they couldn't heal. He watched Von watching the floor, then turned to look at Alex and Sam, then finally back to Bobby, waiting for him to continue. Better to get this over with sooner than later. They had work to do and Dean wasn't in the mood to sit around and talk about his feelings.

"Idjits. Ya can lie to me all ya want but I will see right through it. Dean...Alex and ya have been at is since ya came outta Hell. I'm tired of this hog wash. I'm this close to lockin' ya two in a room and lettin' ya both at it. Feelin's, anger, don't matter. And Von, what is goin' on between ya and Sam, needs to be worked. Too many emotions and personal conflicts aren't good when on the hunt. Now straighten up or be dealt with my way," Bobby informed.

Alex finished her coffee. Hearing him, really hearing him, but not caring. Obviously Sam held agreement with the elder and that caused her to scoot away from the hunter and stand. "Whatever," was her answer as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sam knew that wasn't something that Bobby wanted to hear, Hell it wasn't something he was fond of hearing either.

_That room is sounding too good for both of them,_ he thought.

Seeing Bobby and Von's face, they appeared to be thinking the exact same thing. Later or now? That was the question. Finish the job with only Von so then Dean and Alex don't jeopardize the situation further or screw it up royally, or wait.

Dean and Von double mint twin'd each other with a sigh in resignation. The whole idea of them all hunting together was a bad idea. Four hunters all together who haven't seen each other since ten or so years ago; shit was bound to hit the fan. And when it landed it was too much to sift through. The whole talking thing was easier said than done. Especially so since no one seemed keen on talking.

"You're not honestly being serious?" Dean asked incredulously.

Locking him in a room with Alex, did they want to start world war three? The world was already ending or so the signs in Ekalaka had said, Bobby was obviously going insane...more insane than he ever had been. He talked about not wanting his house destroyed and yet he was proposing he lock a cat and a dog in a room together and think nothing would come of it.

"How about we get Alex to lay off the caffeine, that sounds like a better plan," Dean suggested and wasn't the least bit fazed that he didn't hear any supporting remarks. Who was he kidding? The two of them had been snapping at each other over the most insignificant and unimportant things. What the hell were they, a married couple? Dean shuddered at the thought.

Von sat there silently because she had nothing to say. Her emotions and those of the others were under control now. She was still out of it; the energy that had gone through her had been draining. Fighting was one thing, but having the emotions of three of people ripping through you was another. One more thing she would have to look into and she hoped there was something that would prevent it from happening again.

Was there really anything she had to say to Sam? Von knew the answer was yes, Sam was expecting it, she could tell by the way he kept stealing glances her way over the past couple of days. She could feel it coming off of him, pleading her to tell him what was going on, to trust him. It would be selfish, he had enough on his shoulders and Von had no right to burden him.

"Hm...I have an even better plan Dean. How about you lay off being a man-whoric asshole? That sounds just right to me," Alex commented.

"Okay that is enough!" Bobby exclaimed.

Silence. Only silence filled the empty spaces. Bobby took the few strides needed to reach Alex, grab her and force hard eyes on Dean.

"Follow," he ordered, pulling the short brunette towards the basement, down the stairs and to his special room for emergencies. Thing is, this was an emergency, and it had a lock, one that could not be picked. Sam went after Dean, beside Von and allowed her to go first down the steps before coming up to her side once more.

"You can't be fucking serious?" Alex shouted, when the door opened and she was pushed inside. "This is pure murder! We are going to kill each other! You didn't want your house to fall down and you are going to get it! Don't you dare leave me in here with him! We have a hunt to take care of!"

"Von and Sam can do it. I'll help them on it in fact. School's can be fine without a mascot and cheer coach," he paused. "In Dean."

"Bobby..." Sam began, stopping immediately when he saw Bobby's face.

_Short fuses run high in this house._

The thought had been tempting, Von however never expected Bobby to act on it. He was really going to lock them up down here and have them turn the panic room into a boiler room? Von was standing between the brothers, ignoring Alex's yelling and silently pleading with Bobby to not go through with it. She stopped however the same as Sam when she saw the elder hunter's face. He was dead set on it. It made her worry what he had in store for Sam and herself. After all he did say that they had their own shit to sort out as well.

Von knew Dean had let off enough steam to be okay when they had fought; it never stopped him from bristling from Alex's insane bitch-drive. Von was worried, and didn't want to think this was for the best. Maybe in a way it was though. Either way she found she couldn't face Bobby with her doubt.

He walked away as soon as the job was accomplished, up the stairs and making sure that Von and Sam were out before closing the basement door behind them. One moment his face had been hard, and now it was soft, haggard, tired. He really hoped this was for the best. Something to get them to get along. "What do ya want for dinner?" he asked, walking slowly into the kitchen.

Sam gave Von a look, one that said he worried about Bobby and that he wanted to talk to her. Anything to avoid what Alex and Dean were in. Holding out his hand to her he gestured with his eyes to the room Bobby just entered.


	42. Chapter 42

Alex glared at him, turning to the iron door and checking it for any source of escape. Apparently it was so well crafted that not even demons could get through. This was a lock box, a place where you could get when under an attack, capture something for questioning, hold it in here and there would be no worry of it getting out or being gotten to. It was praise worthy.

Swiveling around she leaned against the door, one leg shot out straight, arms crossed in front of her and the other leg bent and allowing her foot to rest on the door as well. "You are such a dick," she growled, tilting her head towards him and giving him a snarky grin. "Oh wait, you don't have one to know what that is. Fucking Winchester."

Dean had folded his arms on the table and had his head resting on them, thinking of taking a nap. It was too much to ask apparently that Alex be quiet. He didn't even do anything and there she was going off on him again. A part of him really wanted to snap her pretty little neck just so he could have some silence.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Dean's gruff voice came from under his arm, not bothering to lift his head from where it rested.

He let out an annoyed huff and shifted to get more comfortable, turning his head away from Alex and nuzzling it back into his arms. She knew damn well he had a dick, so any comments to the contrary weren't going to cut into his nerves any.

"Not unless someone makes me, no," she answered, staring at him and pushing off from the wall, going to the bed in the middle and sitting down on it.

_For instance, Leon._

That name made her have Goosebumps and she rubbed her arms over the jacket. He was as bad as Alistair, a prodigy in the making when she was in Hell. Her toy, then her torturer, her killer, her sentence at the end of her first life. "What about you? Don't you ever stay zipped up?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Nope," he answered bluntly not reacting any further than that. Why couldn't he have developed the power to make someone disappear, or to warp himself to Hawaii or the Bunny Mansion? That would be something he _could_ use.

_Lucky me though, I get stuck with this._

888

Von pulled her hands into her long sweater sleeves, turning back round to stare down the hall that she knew ended with the basement door. Her room. Would she be sleeping in it tonight, or would Bobby leave them down their till morning? The clock read 6:13pm, barely evening, which meant she would have to wait and see. She wasn't hungry, hadn't been for weeks. There were reasons, nothing that she wanted to linger on though.

Von rubbed her arm up and down and moved towards the counter to lean against it, "not sure", she replied quietly, not sure either one had heard her. She was worried about Bobby too; this was putting him under a lot of stress she could tell. He was trying to keep them all together, the proverbial glue to the misfit band of hunters and freaks. Sam still wanted to talk to her; he was insistent and stubborn in that subtle cunning way.

Von knew eventually though that Sam would get fed up and ask her outright. Should she wait for that to happen or force her to find a time to talk to him about everything? No, she couldn't talk to him about everything, couldn't tell him everything. This was too complicated, too big for her to deal with. Von wasn't used to having someone who cared enough to want to know, even if it meant it would hurt them. And Von knew on some level whether one or many that Sam would be hurt, would be troubled by Von allowing him in.

He almost felt a little stupid when she didn't take his hand into the other room. What'd he expect? It was Von. "Chinese," Sam replied, his hand closing around empty air and snaking into his front pocket of his jeans.

Technically he wasn't hungry. Appetite not up to par and right now he knew that Von wasn't in the mood to talk. Was he? He didn't know, but he knew that they would have to talk eventually. Maybe they could go out to lunch again tomorrow...no...maybe they could just search the building. That reminded him. "Um...we should probably look at our findings and that book I got."

Von lifted her head from her musings to look at Sam. "Right, I'm interested in seeing the book you found at the library." This was good and easy, better than talking about herself, this was something she could do. "The only thing I had time to find so far were the files on the victims, I asked the students that were in to see me today about the four that committed suicide, none of them knew much, they haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, hopefully I'll have more luck tomorrow, maybe do a thorough sweep of the school to see if anything is hanging around that shouldn't be."

Bobby nodded his head to Sam, getting the phone and dialing up the Chinese take-out joint while Sam walked into the living room where he had left his stuff. Picking up his laptop messenger bag, he pulled out the electronic device as well as the library book he had found.

Stationing on the couch, the coffee table supporting the computer as it booted up. He flipped open the book and looked at Von as she took a seat next to him. "Here it is. Looked important, but of course anything could be important, even if it doesn't look like it fits in a school setting or curriculum," Sam said.

This was something he took pride in...well...used to take pride in. Books still held a place in his heart and mind, but he was different now. More shoot first and ask questions later than the reverse mode. No more manual. He was all automatic. Talking about it around Von made him feel that tiny spark of happiness and joy it brought him when he was younger. A few years ago when he went to college. Literature could do that to the best of people.

Von took the proffered book and paused, "Um, yeah Sam, I know," concern laced her voice and she began opening the book and sifting through its contents.

_Was it me, or did Sam ramble just then. Do I make him nervous? That's ridiculous, no way._

Still she peeked side long at Sam, seeing his profile as he worked on his computer. Von could sense the tension and awkwardness rippling off of him.

_Damn it_.

"Is that why you thought it was a sacrifice?" Von asked and held up the book slightly when Sam offered her a confused expression.

The book was old all right, filled with all kinds of dark and archaic crunchy witchcraft goodness. It was a grimoire of death. From what Von could tell that was all that was contained within its pages. Death, death and more death. Not even a simple hex was marked down within its yellowed pages. It was serious and heavy magick. Something that should have been no where near Brentwood High.

"I think someone planted this in the library." Von turned over a few pages, pausing to read the text. Von intimately recognized what she was currently reading. She had tried this particular ritual herself. Flipping the page over quickly she went to the next section and started skimming, certain that Sam hadn't noticed what she had been reading.

Sam leaned over to look at what she was looking at. "Damn. Well now I guess the thing we need to know is who and for what reason. What do they gain out of this besides turmoil and blood? Was it a demon, creature, something of the supernatural or was it simply a normal human being?" Sam asked, going back to his laptop, glad he had gained some of his composure.

He had rambled in front of her. Whenever she was around him he rambled. She was the only one who did that to him, and it made him feel like he hadn't changed all that much after all. Stopping his fingers in their motion on the keyboard, he looked down at the carpet, his peripheral picking up the sight of his shoes.

Why did he feel like he was in some kind of cat and mouse game? She'd give, he'd chase, she'd pull, he'd wait. Repeating over and over again. It hadn't happened much, but he was already starting to feel the toll and he knew that he couldn't take it much longer. When could they talk? He needed to tell her things, so did she to him. He'd like to say one day they'd get around to it, but he wanted to before they actually got to the moment in life where they could indulge.

She wanted him, she wanted him to invade her space that night and take her. God he wanted to do it, but he knew that it wasn't right. Wait. Wait. Wait. Why did he have to wait?

_"Because you are such a good boy Sam. Let me tell you something though, good boys always lose. That is why I am here. To change that,"_ Ruby's words floated into his brain.

Speaking of Ruby, he'd have to tell Dean about her not being in Hell anymore and what she has done. How she helped him. Saved him. Tell Dean and Von what he has been doing. Tell everyone that was closest to him that deserved to know. He'd lie for a little longer. He wasn't ready yet. Things weren't ready yet. Sam licked his lips and raised his head, going back to the computer. He was hungry and thirsty. Chinese would only suffice for half of that.

"Turmoil and blood _is_ the whole point," Von muttered, eyes landing on an inked picture of a woodcutting depicting a group of people sitting in a circle, the criss-cross pattern of the cuts on the victims' wrists carved out in a sigil above them. Her fingers traced over the old parchment, feeling the ink beneath her fingertips.

Without meaning to as was often the way when one experiences something intense, a blurry memory of the other night played out in her mind of her and Sam together. Phantom sensations tingled along her body, the stimulus allowing her to pick up on his scent more clearly. That musky aroma of salt, gun powder, and blood mixed with his sweat. It made her want to give in, wild thoughts filling her head of taking him right now on the couch, tearing off his clothes and tasting his lips and skin, having him pulsing inside of her stronger than her own heart, demanding that she pay heed only to the rhythmic ecstasy that he would provide her never ending.

Von was cursed with a terribly vivid imagination. Taking in a deep breath and clearing her throat, she ignored the frantic beat of her excited heart and pointed to a paragraph, "I think I found the one that the students used."

888

Grabbing the pillow she tossed it at his head forcefully. "No sleeping. If I have to suffer through this then so do you."

_Especially because of what he called you._

Payback. The pie wasn't enough. What would be enough? Alex didn't know, but she was going to push it, push him until she found out exactly what would be.

Dean grabbed the pillow from where it landed on the table and tucked it under his arms comfortably. "Don't make me a part of your suffering, we can both be here and not talk or look at each other and suffer just fine by ourselves being stuck in this room without either of us bugging the other," he sniffed and closed his eyes again. Any sign of rest or sleep however would not come. Not with Alex in the room.

"You have no idea what I've suffered..." she whispered to herself, getting up and going up to him, removing the pillow from under his head.

_I wouldn't wish_ that _on my worst enemy. He had only experienced 40 years...4 months. We had for three years...totaled up...380 years. He got the better half of the wishbone._

Alex winced and sucked in a tight breath through clenched teeth as she grabbed it. She had taken it with her left hand. Her now renounced bad hand. The pillow dropped from that hand and to the floor. Maybe Dean didn't notice. Fuck, who wouldn't have noticed that? She hoped he didn't.

_Now he can call you something more than a skank._

Dean's head nearly hit the desk as the lovely pillow was torn away from him. He scowled up at Alex, eyes softening but holding suspicion within them when she hissed and dropped the pillow.

_When had she hurt her hand?_

"What's wrong with your hand?" Dean sat up straight, eyes going from her hand to her blue eyes and back.

"Nothing. Besides since why should you give a flying fuck? After all Dean, I'm just a 'damn skank'," Alex replied harshly.

She stared at him, long enough for him to get the message. Even after that she still stared, not tearing her eyes away. Alex wouldn't back down, she'd fight, she'd prove she wasn't weak or whatever shit Dean thought about her.

_You care what Dean thinks about you?_

Really she did, but then again she had been trying to convince herself that she didn't. He managed to find his way under skin, making her care, making her really care what he thought or said. Like she was some kind of side show freak, something in a circus or fun house. She wanted out of the feeling.

"Damn it Alex, stop being such a righteous fucking bitch and let me help you!" Dean shouted back in her face. He didn't want to yell or fight but Alex had that affect on him. He really wanted to choke her and be done with it. He grabbed her wrist and peeled the glove off her hand. Noticing the bloodied patch of gauze he frowned and met her gaze. "What'd you do, cut yourself shaving?" he joked lightly despite the situation.

Dean could tell by the way it was bleeding that it was deep and turning her hand over he saw that there was blood on the other side too. "Jesus," he stared at the wound, holding her hand in his own gently but securely. "What happened?"

_The damn wound is clean through her hand, what the fuck was she doing in the bathroom?_

"Let go Dean," Alex warned, not answering him, she wouldn't answer.

Finding that he wasn't going to let her go, she grabbed his arm that was holding hers in place, trying to force his grip to loosen to wound up making her injured hand hurt, showing it on her face unwillingly.

"None of your fucking business," she replied, turning and walking as far as she could to gain distance, but without hurting her hand anymore than it was.

"It is my fucking business because you're my friend you damn idiot," Dean went after her, "we're stuck in this room so you might as well tell me since we're both not going anywhere." He towered over her, preventing her from trying to escape to another part of the small room.

888

Slumping into the couch to listen to Von and for her to show him the ritual, his blue-green eyes landed on her. Taking in her shoulders, her arms, her delicate features, the contours of her face, her nose medium-small, and mouth petite yet plump with color that appeared a carrot orange and remain a rose pink. He remembered kissing those lips, sucking on freckled skin here and there, mapping out her body. The parts that were clothed were embedded into his brain and would not be lost by simple hours of the day going past.

Sam wanted to take her, wanted to invade her space, wanted her in general. However, he pulled back because he wanted it to be special, wanted her to really want him, really want it and not just a one time thing. A good time. A good lay. Something concrete and yet fertile so then it could stand on its own without being forced to by the mixture of the hard slab.

It didn't make sense to him. He couldn't put it into words, which he keeps trying but he keeps failing. Confusing himself, rambling, or completely missing the full extent of what he was trying to explain. That was what Von did to him. Realizing that made him smile.

Heat crept into Von's cheeks with Sam's eyes on her. Von had to focus on focusing to keep from looking over at him; to show him what she was afraid was in her eyes.

She slowly licked her lips and continued, "The ritual is a suicide pact, it requires at least six people to perform, they sit around in a circle, chanting until they reach a trance like state while they cut at their wrists, this allows them to reach a heightened awareness, close to ecstasy or enlightenment, achieving this allows them to travel across to the deepest part of the Veil where its said that greatness awaits them if they're deemed worthy." Von's eyes passed over the text again though she wasn't really reading it. "One thing bugs me though; the ritual says they all have to do it together, so why have four people died separate from each other on different days?" Von lifted her hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes, looking up to stare across the table.

_This tension is going to drive me insane._

"I have no idea," Sam voiced, sighing, he scooted forwards, his hand resting on hers on the book. "Are you okay? Don't lie to me please. What is bothering you?"

_Please open up to me Von. I'm here to listen and like Bobby said we need to work things out,_ he thought.

"Sam..." Von's green orbs were stuck on Sam's hand over hers, her fingers itching to curl upwards around his. Anything to keep him close. She was comfortable temperature wise but his body heat gave off something else that she needed. Comfort. Didn't she deserve to feel safe, to feel comforted, at least every once in a while? "I'm...not sure, tired I guess."

Damn it why did she have to lie and to Sam of all people? Guilt was her new best friend and her chest tightened as it embraced her.

_I don't know how to tell you Sam, or how to start. I can't bear to think of hurting you._

But daring to meet his soulful gaze she could see that he was being hurt by her not saying anything, by her not trusting him.

No, it wasn't that. Von didn't trust herself. By not saying anything she was protecting others, wasn't she? Von sighed wearily and closed her eyes, forcing her body to remain still even though she greatly desired to lean into Sam for comfort.

"Why do you want to know?"

_Its not a big deal Sam, I can't have you worrying about me, why do you care, why do you really?_

"I want to know what you are hiding from me. Why one moment you are close and the next you are far away. I'm trying Von, I am honestly trying to show you that I like you and I'm not going anywhere. Was it all just the alcohol? Is this all just a game? Do you like me too or do you just want me to say you have been there? I want you to let me in like you let Bobby in, like you let my brother in," Sam replied, his eyes earnest, his hands clasping hers softly and in the time of him speaking he hadn't realized that he had closed the book and set it down on the coffee table by the laptop.

"I'm sorry for being too personal, but if there is anything you want to know about me in turn, ask away. Hell, we'll play 21 questions, just without the number limit, as long as we get somewhere. I want to know you Von, because each time I think I do, I don't."

Von's heart was fluttering around in her chest like a nervous bird. Shock was the best way to describe her current state. Surprised and hurt by Sam's words. Did he really think she would toy with him that way, see him as a conquest? Nausea swam around in Von's stomach at the very thought, shame and heartache filling her eyes with moisture. It really hurt for him to question whether it was a game, the freedom from inhibitions thanks to alcohol. Yes, it had made her more willing but she had gotten proper shit faced around men before and never acted that way.

Her brain kept on skipping over every word. He liked her, wanted her to let him in, wanted to know her. He wasn't going anywhere, wouldn't go anywhere. Sam was spilling his guts, confessing to Von that he was genuinely interested in her. Cared for her, liked her. It made her feel funny. The warmth in his hands melted into her cold fingers and a small smile nearly came to her face. "I like you too Sam, but I don't want to hurt you, this isn't a game to me."

He had seen the clear shock on her face, her eyes, and a hint of pain. Sam didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted to know, wanted to get out what he was thinking and what he needed to say...well part of what he did. The other half would have to come out later, much, much later. When she finally spoke he smiled slightly and furrowed his brow.

"Von, it would almost be impossible for you to hurt me. I've lost two women in my life by something supernatural, and even though I know that you won't die on me in the way they have. It'd take a lot for you to hurt me, because I'd forgive you in the end. Don't ask me how I know, but I do. Kind of like how I can always find you wherever you go," he reassured. "I really do like you Von. I wish you would let me show it."

Von closed her glistening eyes and smiled somewhat sadly with a hint of happiness. She was weak, never showed it though, not around anyone. Sam had a way of changing that though. A second time now her emotions were muddled and she was overwhelmed with a mixture of things from guilt to pain to fear and relief. Maybe even happiness and hope. Sam was so certain that he could forgive her it made Von's heart ache in her chest.

She nodded slowly and opened her eyes, focused on their hands clasped together, Von's fingers now wrapped around Sam's without her realizing she had done it. Von wanted to be close to him, to share herself with him, to give herself to him. And that scared her, so much so she was straining to keep her body from trembling nervously. "What would you show me Sam, I won't stop you."

What would he do? He never really thought about it, more like just felt it inside. Sam brought his face closer, staring into her green eyes the whole time as he came within a hairs length from lips and lips. "This," he whispered, closing the last of it and meeting her mouth with soft, gentle, loving caresses.

Nothing forced, nothing too eager, just simplicity and emotion in its purest form. He kept one hand clasped in hers, the other to her cheek to cup her face. Never did he slip the tongue, he wanted it to mimic what he felt and not animal instinct, not sexual drive, not thought. Pulling away, he waited.

Von had experienced nothing like. His kiss embraced her thoughts like the warm glow of a summer morning. Everything in that one small moment, her heart, her soul, her body, were as one and yet they were nothing compared to his lips against hers.

"Oh," she breathed wistfully, leaning in, not wanting him to wait. Or perhaps she was being selfish and not wanting to wait herself. Von's lips pressed softly to his, not hungry but gentle and compassionate. Loving. She pulled away, opening her eyes to meet his lips before they lifted up to explore the blue-green of his eyes.

"Oh?" he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever gotten that reaction before. New turn of events." Sam smiled. "Glad to know that you didn't stop though. Looks like a wish granted."

"I said I wouldn't stop you." Von was warm and fuzzy all over, which was very un-Von like. She hated the feeling because she knew it wouldn't last and yet she couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips or being happy with the way Sam made her feel.

Von heard Bobby enter in from the kitchen then and she pulled her gaze away from Sam to look up at the elder hunter. "I found a ritual that looks like it's the one that's being used with some major modifications; did you wanna have a look?"

_Damn it Bobby._

Sam's head fell backwards, his chin to the ceiling as he groaned mentally. It was a good moment, a really good moment. Something special and definitely a vision of what the future _moment_ would be like. Von didn't see him thank god but Bobby sure did and when he returned his head back to normal position he saw the small smile on the edge of the elder's lips and the shine in his eyes.

Bobby knew how much Sam liked Von and he knew that Von liked Sam no matter how much she thought she was hiding it from herself and anyone in the past, but now he could see that she wasn't hiding it anymore. She looked happy, and damned if he made it so, he would see to it that that look stayed, even with the floating lie about it not lasting in her green orbs. Von always was one to shut things down or look for the worst to come when she could make it work instead of think it to end.

"Sure," Bobby replied, taking a step towards the couch only to veer in the direction of the door when the bell rang. Food, then book.


	43. Chapter 43

"Oh that is rich! What kind of a so-called friend tells them that they are a damn skank? Huh? In what fucked up world does that entitle _friend_? None! So if you wanna bitch and moan about it being your god damn business then reevaluate. That hurt me Dean, a lot and you didn't care. You didn't think about what kind of scar it would re-open especially in the setting we were in!" she paused, her face crumbling for a brief second before growing hard as she stood toe to toe with him, not feeling the least bit deterred by his height.

"Want to know what I did so bad? I cut myself Dean, actually more like stabbed. A little closer to the pain that usual but I'll take it just as well. There, that is your answer. So fuck you. Let me the fuck go," she finished.

Thing was, she wasn't done. Being this close to him only registered in her brain, her breathing heavy, chest rising and falling between them, face close to his, eyes burning with rage. She didn't hate him, she just didn't like him. Right?

"Right, because you carefully think out everything before it comes spewing out of your mouth in a blind rage," Dean accused, his hot angry breathing mingled together with Alex's.

Dean didn't have many friends, for good reason, but even he knew that friends weren't a bunch of fluffy 'yes men', a real friend would be honest and tell you how it was, even if it was mean, what made them a friend was that they would stick by you no matter what. He had shown concern often with her and she would spit in his face and yet he still tried to show he did care, in his own way, about her.

Every time though she attacked him and shot back accusations and jabs, spiking his anger when before there had only been genuine concern and intent to help and care. Hell, he wasn't even holding onto her anymore and she was demanding that he let her go, that's how rage driven she was. "I've tried you know, tried to be nice, to help you when you're in a bind or hurt and all you do is wanna fucking attack me, mostly out of the fucking blue too, I mean are you seriously driven to piss me off, is your sole purpose to fight with me? Because it seems to me like you just can't help yourself!"

"I can't help myself? Look who's talking! Every damn time you find a way to make a suggestive comment, even in the past smacking my ass like I was a piece of meat to be had. Is it your sole purpose to flirt with me to get into my pants? Fuck me because it'd be like conquering the biggest quest in the world? Because that there Dean, it seems to me that this isn't just a one way street, _you_ can't help yourself either!" Alex announced.

_Whoa. Danger, danger. High Voltage._

"Oh sweetheart, don't flatter yourself, if I actually had any interest in you I'd be going about it a whole other way, with Ekalaka being the exception since you were insistent and more than willing, glad I didn't go through with it though, that pussy of yours probably has a row of teeth around it meant to chew off any dick that comes near it," Dean retorted.

Alex tightened her jaw, hand coming around and slapping him on the face. "Better then a soggy cock that has no life in it."

Dean's head ticked to the side, eyes sparking with wrath. He turned and pinned her with a murderous glare. "You shouldn't talk about things you know absolutely nothing about," he warned, "like for instance a man's ability to function, normally I'd be happy to show you how it all works," he pinned her against the iron wall, "right now though I think a white hot iron poker would be better, unfortunately I don't have one lying around," he glowered maliciously at her, sorely tempting to find something to stick in her to make her wish she had been a good little girl and sat in silence until they finished their sentence in the panic room.

"Oh so sad, really breaks up my heart that I'm not getting invaded by a fire poker. Really have to do better than just a threat Dean and pushing me up against a fucking wall. But like you said, you shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about. It seems a lot of what you say always will and can be turned against you because you speak for yourself when you don't even know it. Why do I attack you? You set your damn self up for it. I'm being attacked right now, but I'm dealing just fine. I'm not impressed," Alex remarked.

Her hand ached, throbbed, but that was on the lower portion of her list. She finally got Dean sparked, alive and ready. What now?

_Close, so damn fucking close._

Alex tilted her head and smirked at him after what she said. Dean could have taken what she said but the smug smirk on her face was what sent him over the edge. He stepped back and back handed her across the face. "Typical thing for a demon to say, makes me wonder who's really in control in there," he tilted his head to the side and sneered.

He didn't leave himself open in his speech often, Alex merely had a way of slithering up between everything he said just so she could get the final say, bring him down another peg. Make him feel a little more like a worthless piece of shit.

She touched her cheek and winced. "Control? Control! That is all I have over her! I'm not a demon. Half! Yes, half! But I am not a demon. Not truly. Do you have any idea how tough it is to keep something like this inside you? No! All you have any fucking clue about is how fucking horrible Hell is! Boo fucking hoo. I've been, I've done that. So have a lot people. Don't go sneering at me and saying demon, when in fact how do you know you haven't got something soaked up the wind pipe!"

Alex stepped towards him and glared, injured hand wrapping in the front of his shirt as she leveraged her body upwards and inwards. "You're no better than me. I'm no good girl, and you're no good boy."

_How do you know you haven't got something soaked up the wind pipe!_

The words echoed in his head, each time more accusatory than the last. Thing was he didn't know if he had brought something back with him. He knew that wasn't the case though, he wanted to ignore what he already knew, and that deep down he had come back different. Alistair had carved him into a new animal. Being back topside hadn't taken much adjusting, but the thoughts he had...Whenever it got too quiet he could hear the screaming.

His face lapsed with agony, quickly recovering with an unimpressed snarl. Dean grabbed Alex's wrist and pain shot into his hand. The sharp aching sensation caught him off guard and he grunted, breaking her hold on him by chopping his arm down over hers. He stepped back; clutching his arm like it was wounded when in fact there was hardly a scratch on it.

"Isn't there a way to turn this goddamn thing off?" he sucked in a sharp breath and ran his thumb over his palm where the puncture wound on Alex would have been. "I'm the farthest thing from a good boy you'll ever meet." The pain started to ebb away and he flexed his hand to test it.

_This is going to blow chunks if this keeps happening when I touch people when they're hurt._

"Turn what off?" Alex questioned, shaking her head and shrugging it off when he went back on topic, whatever it was she didn't care. "And obviously. Trevor has you beat by miles; actually any guy has you beat. Sam even does, but you know why I don't go for _good guys_, because they always die."

Alex stared at him knowingly before moving around, from whatever happened with him touching her and flipping out she knew he wouldn't dare touch her again. Or would he, pain or whatever didn't seem to faze Dean.

_Ha, ha, honey, do you realize what you just said? Ha, ha._

Stopping, she thought about it. Replaying her words in her head, over and over again. There was nothing standing out to her, until she finally realized it, making the laughter in her head rise in volume.

Dean slowly turned to her, a grin the size of Texas plastered on his face. "What I meant to say..." Alex stopped, turning around to face him, seeing the expression he was giving. "Don't look at me like that."

Dean puckered his lip, smile never showing any sign of leaving. "Look at you like what?" he asked innocently with all the charm of a snake in the grass.

"Oh no, no Winchester. I said I don't go for good-Fuck. And you are looking at me because I said what I did, and looking at me like-Fuck!" she groaned, her good hand coming up to her face and covering it, she could not look at him, let alone speak to him. Hell, she already made it worse.

She didn't want to explain to him, and she didn't want to correct herself on that she didn't mean that she went for bad boys, when distinctly Dean was made clear a bad boy. Then again, she'd be lying if she said that didn't go for his type, even though she liked the other type, but she already stated her reason there for those. How was she supposed to back out of one that she couldn't find a reason to?

Alex also knew that cutting off in her sentences and swearing that she had given that serious implication of screwing up the situation of saying she didn't go for good guys when it implied she liked bad. It was confusing, and she wasn't doing anything to make it right or turn in her favor.

"Well, it would be one way to pass the time," he suggested slyly, flicking his hand once more before letting it drop to his side. He was torn at the moment, a part of him wanted to choke the life from her and the other part wouldn't mind spending some 'quality time' getting to know her.

He used to steer clear of raging bitches like Alex and for good reason. Hell it seemed had dulled his sense of reason because he was close to considering entering a no fly zone.

Removing her hand she stared at him wide eyed. "Is that all you can think about? Sex? I-You-Fuck!" she paused, whispering the next few lines. "Why such a small room? Why? Does God have a sense of humor?" Alex moved to the other side of the room, keeping distance from him. No touching, no proximity, just space. Why was she even freaking out? She didn't like Dean.

_Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that, but even normal females once in a while need a fuck. Hard, rough, quick. Even virgins._

"Stay," she said, holding a hand out like one would a dog to tell them to sit, stay and don't move.

I. You. Fuck. Sounded like a cunning plan to Dean. And he was infinitely wise on these matters. "I tend to think about food a fair bit too," he added helpfully with a smile, stepping forward to tease only to stop when Alex said 'stay'. "Why so nervous, Alex?" he folded his arms in front of him and tilted his head back slightly to appraise her. "You seem kinda..._frustrated_."

_Don't speak, don't talk, don't you dare answer him. You will fuck things up further. Although isn't that what you both kind of want?_

"No!" Alex answered, closing her eyes and exhaling, opening her eyes and meeting Dean...trying again. "I'm not nervous. If anything it's the fact that your ego has taken up the whole size of this small fucking room. And I really don't like how you are looking at me like some kind of..."

_What did I say about not speaking?_

Her mouth shut instantly and she looked up at the fan, then her socked feet, then to the bottom of her jacket, unzipping it and shrugging it off. It was too hot for her. Claustrophobia, that was what she was summing this up as.

He was watching the internal battle with some interest. He might not have been able to hear what the other side was saying but there was definitely an inner struggle going on. He was seriously one fucked up puppy now that he thought about it, doing it with a demon, or a half demon or whatever the hell she was supposed to be. Was this just like him knowing Von was a witch? He hates witches, nearly as much as he hated demons. Yet, he loved Von like a sister and would never think of hunting her or hurting her. Things had changed a lot; things were way too jacked up. Who was he to judge now? Everything was a little greyer, a little less clear. His soul was blacker than tar.

So yeah he'd screw Alex until she couldn't remember her own name and the only thing that would come from those perfect lips of hers would be screams of ecstasy. "I'm not lookin' at you like anything other than the Alex that's in front of me," he watched her take off her jacket, eyes drawn to her curves a fraction of a second before slamming on the brake and reversing back up to her face. "I _could_ look at you like a piece of raw meat if you want," he suggested, moving to the bed and sitting down on it, bouncing up and down slightly with the springs.

"Honestly you would eat raw meat? Nasty. If not then why even say you'd look at me like that when in fact raw meat is repulsive. If you are indeed implying that me being in a body that is of course not cooked and now I am rambling." She licked her lips and swallowed. It wasn't that Dean wasn't good looking, he was, but there was just the problem of his ego getting in the way and how he could always get under skin. Turn her into some mad, angered fireball into a rambling fool. What the fuck was that all about?

Stalking up to the bed she stared down at him. Not sure whether to sit down and tell him to keep his hands to himself because it would be easier to just share the bed instead of sleep on the basement panic room concrete floor or in the chair. Right now though she was holding off on that idea. It could go south all too soon if she didn't hold off, and chances were she wouldn't be the reason for it to go that way. "I'm not a piece of meat to look at, so keep with Alex."

_Not a piece of meat? Aren't we all pieces of meat? Puppets for demons, food for creatures, sex for humans. Besides what shame is it to be looked at that way? Trevor does it, other guys do it and you don't get on their cases. Why shouldn't Dean?_

A throaty chuckle escaped Dean and he raised his hands. "Why I said Alex in the first place." He couldn't belief she had just rambled like a complete ass. He took even more joy in it that he was the cause of it. "Wanna sit?" the hunter patted the spot on the cot next to him, looking up at Alex as she glared down, "I promise I won't bite."

_Hard_.

Alex tentatively took the spot, her eyes remaining on him cautious. He said he wouldn't bite that didn't stop flashes in her brain of him actually biting, moaning, fingers pressing into skin making half moon marks from the nails. Slamming back into place she made sure while sitting down that there was at least some space between their bodies.

Dean inwardly smirked. She was paranoid and for good reason. He couldn't deny it felt good to see her squirm a little after she had beaten him down so much. The gauze on Alex's hand reminded him of the pain he had felt along his palm from her touch. He observed it carefully and decided what he was going to do. "Lemme see your hand," he held out his own to take hers, huffing when she leaned away from him with a suspicious scowl, "please, let me see your hand, promise no funny business."

"Fine," she said, slowly bringing it towards him, her eyes on her injured hand, the gauze red with a little brown from some parts drying. Stitches, she'd need stitches. "Doesn't hurt too bad. Being a hunter, you should know that there are far worse wounds then a simple stab through in the hand."

_See? It doesn't hurt to be a little bit nice._

Once he took her hand though she leaned towards him, hissing at the gentle, pressure. Okay, so it hurt a hell of a lot. "Fuck!"

"Sorry," Dean said in response to Alex's outburst, he peeled back the gauze and hissed himself when he saw the wound. He kept his smart ass comments to himself and gently tilted her hand over and back again. The pain bled into his own hand, "I would say you need stitches," he forced himself to keep from pulling back.

He could deal with pain, it was part of the lifestyle, but he'd never been stabbed through the hand before, at least not before he went to Hell.

_This better fuckin' work or I'm going to be so pissed_

He placed one hand over and one hand under hers and concentrated on closing the wound. It was part his will and part involuntary as he took on her pain, getting to the point where he could control it, willing it to fade away. When he felt it was done he eased his hands away, no sign that Alex had stabbed herself except for the dry blood on the bandages.

"Ta da," Dean announced light heartedly, "and now for my next trick," a spasm shot through his hand and he clasped it roughly with a grunt, "ouch, damn it."

"How did you-" Alex broke off, glancing at her hand, before quickly taking notice of his own. Grabbing his, she looked at him and opened it, feeling him resist. Finally getting it unclasped she found the stab wound on his palm where hers had been. "Dean..." Scooting closer, her hand holding his and the other to his face to turn it towards hers. "You shouldn't have done that. I can handle pain. I've handled it for the 380 years."

Alex looked back down and found the wound nearly healed, no stitches needed. It didn't faze her, but yet she couldn't help but be curious. "And here I was about to ask if you wanted a kiss to make it all it better," she joked, removing her hands and turning back forwards.

_Where?_

Her smile she gained from the joke faded.

"That is so cool," he breathed in wonder, turning his hand to and fro while the wound slowly closed on its own. His hazel-green eyes flicking to Alex at her comment. He smiled at her. "Well um, it still kinda hurts", he pouted and held up his hand to show an angry red line where there had once been a deep slash mark. "So you can still ask if you want."

_What am I, in junior high? Shut up and listen, maybe she'll ask..._

Giving a scoff, she closed her eyes and shook her head as it fell down, swinging to the side a bit as she peeked one eye at him with a smile on her face through her curly brown hair. "What the hell? What harm can it do? After all, you did...help...my hand. Where do you want it? Hand, cheek...?"

Dean gave his best lopsided boyish grin. "You sure asking me where I want it is a smart thing to do?" he chuckled and met her gaze. "The cheek's fine," he pointed to his cheek with his good hand and looked to the side while she leaned in to place a small peck on his stubble skin. Feeling her breath on his skin he turned and his lips met hers.


	44. Chapter 44

**Warning: FULL story is Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**In this chapter if you are sex squeamish, we suggest you do not read, but if you do we cannot be held at fault for your choice as well as future chapters in this story.**

Alex was still in forward momentum and so she pressed her lips gently to Dean's and Dean held that pressure. No haste, no hunger, no tongue slippage. A proper kiss, one would even go so far as to say romantic. Yes, Dean Winchester was capable of a proper kiss; he wasn't a complete slobbering slut all the time, contrary to his reputation.

When he pulled that move, she didn't pull away, it actually felt nice, and her body had a mind of its own. Alex's hand rose to his cheek to hold him there to soak in the kiss, the other resting on his knee so then she didn't fall too much forwards. Finally, she began to pull away.

_Not so fast._

Dean's hand now fully healed rose to the back of her neck, fingers grazing lightly against her skin. He eased forward returning to the softness of the first kiss. His other arm braced against the cot to keep him upright while his lips lingered against the warm sweat taste of hers.

She couldn't help the small sigh as she was brought back, pressed closer, and she found that even though Dean holding them upright, it didn't last long with her leaning on him and his hold on her. She was on top of him, legs on either side of his waist while her hand on his knee had moved to his chest in that moment. From the soft petals against her lips she felt her stomach roll, not in the nauseous way, but in a different way. She wasn't thinking enough to delve deeper into the thought, or sensation.

Alex's hair tickled Dean's cheeks as she perched atop him like a pixie, warm thighs pressing against his hips. He gently broke the kiss so she could gain her breath and he stared deep into her brilliant blue eyes, memorizing every subtle hue of color. His hand went up to cup her cheek and brush her hair back so he could see her beautiful face. "That's better," he breathed softly and smiled up at her from where he lay.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she leaned forwards, her finger going to his lips. "Do you EVER shut up?" she smirked, raising her brows at him.

Dean smiled against her finger pressed against his lips and shook his head. "Nope," he gently kissed her finger, parting his lips slightly as he did so.

"I'll need to fix that," she commented, nodding her head as she removed her finger and pressed her lips to his once more, hand trailing down his cheek and to the top of his head to play with his hair while her arm rested on the pillow in a curve. Slowly the other moved to his bicep, lightly gripping.

Dean's hand cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her soft curls. His other hand was resting on her hip, applying gentle pressure and to help keep her up and from resting on his hips too hard. Not that that would have bothered him, but he was more concerned about making it comfortable for Alex than himself. The taste of her on his lips made him want her more. She was sweet like strawberries with a subtle bite of tequila that suited the sassy hunter so well.

With a grunt, Alex moved her hand from his bicep to his on her hip, her hips coming down and resting on him like they were meant to and not held back. It was probably a thing that he was doing out of comfort, but honestly it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Somehow she just fit there like a puzzle piece.

Satisfied, she slid her hand over the back of his, up his arm and a bit under the sleeve of his shirt. Debating on whether to open her mouth or not, deepen it more, she remembered what he tasted like, that strong memory and she wanted to experience it in control. Alex decided then to open, the overpowering intoxication of long consumed alcohol, the bitter sweet chocolate malt with green mint toothpaste. Edgy yet completely unreal. Alex didn't mind it; she wanted to drown in it. It was what made Dean, Dean.

Dean welcomed her tongue inside of his mouth, allowing her dominance until he needed to slide his tongue along hers and into her mouth to taste her more fully. His hands were on either side of her hips now, fingers massaging over her shirt. Her body was flush against him, contoured perfectly to suit his frame. And her heat, the warm sensual heat that was passing from her sweat pants to his denim was making him ache and long to be inside of her.

Tearing her lips and tongue from him, she rose, looking down at him as her hands went to her shirt and lifted, tossing the Toros t-shirt to the side and leaving her in her black bra with the knife clips in front and back. Reaching inside the front, she removed the blades there and tossed them on top of the discarded shirt, before going to the back and removing those ones as well and doing the same.

Coming back down to meet his lips, her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and underneath, ghosting up beneath the layers, over skin and muscles she never imagined to be there. Almost perfect. Being a hunter gives perks. That thought made her grin into the kiss.

Dean let go of a small moan, hands moving up from her hips to the curve of her back, fingers teasing the skin with small circles traced slowly along her back. God, she was so beautiful he wanted to take his time with her. Perfection could not be rushed. His body however was already feeling the pressure of his desire. The last few years, his last year alive especially had been over booked with wild flings. The quick burning one nighters had been exceptional experiences. Dean loved fun. But Dean also loved to be able to give the woman he was with more than fun, especially when the woman was extraordinary.

The chances had been so rare as of late that now that he had the opportunity he wanted to make this particularly special, especially for Alex. Every touch, kiss and look had to convey how he felt about her. He did care for her, even when she drove him entirely insane to the point where he wanted to drop-kick her off a cliff. Hell, he'd probably wind up jumping over after her to try and save her.

Separating their lips for a fraction of a second, her eyes opened and stared right into his own. "Take," kiss, "this," kiss, "off." Sucking in her bottom lip her hands lifted more the shirt the further up they traveled.

Alex wanted this, and that rolling in her stomach wouldn't settle. Scooting down, she made it so then Dean's legs spread apart and she nestled in between them, kissing, licking and biting some of the skin visible from his pant line. Navel to hovering over his belly button, she brought back down her lips to follow the trail her hands had started on. The material of his shirt still riding up. It was simply in the way.

Dean licked his lips, breathing starting to come heavy as he sucked in a breath from Alex's ministrations. The shirt was lost to the floor soon enough, Dean having taking the edge of it and pulling it off with both hands. He had to sit up a little to allow the fabric to come free and as it did and was forgotten his hands ran up her sides, from her hips to her shoulder blades. He laid kisses on her lips and slowly tucked his head down to trace feather soft kisses along her neck, licking along her shoulder and pulse point, nuzzling the skin and sucking on it gently. His thighs pressed against hers and his knees rested against her hips, both arms wrapped around her, fingers exploring the sensitive pressure points of her back.

The denim against him was becoming oppressive the more aroused he became. But he needed the pressure to build, needed the moment to build. It would be more worth it that way if he could show her that he could control himself, give her the time she needed to explore and become ready.

Arching into him, she gasped, "Your hands are going to be the death of me." Calloused fingers sliding just right, each time they hit somewhere sensitive on her back she kept bowing and arching till her chest was flush with his and her mouth was in an 'o' shape.

He knew how to get under her skin, but he also knew how to work over her skin. Making it crawl, causing reactions...Alex moved her hands to his on her back, and she growled playfully, pulling them in front of them and between them, down and down till she pressed his hands onto her thighs closer to the crease and where it created the V. The sweat pants were causing a huge problem.

"You're the expert here. I'm completely lost and...at your mercy," she spoke, continuing to move his hands to that V, finally pressing them as close to that spot as she could. Her eyes flicked from his lips, to his eyes and then down to his hands, slowly coming back to the orbs. The panther within purring with anticipation, hoping to be dominated.

Dean smiled up from where Alex knelt. His thumbs ran up her inner thighs while his fingers pressed down along her outer. Yes, the sweat pants were a problem, far too bulky for her to feel the full sensation of his touch. He grasped the sides of them along her hips and tugged them down, only slightly though. He then leaned in and kissed and licked the rise of her pelvis, first one side and then the other.

Dean carefully pulled them down a little more, planting kisses along her stomach. His fingers traced along the fringe of Alex's panties, tucking his fingers under the waistband to run along the hidden part of her hip. His hand ran down the curve of her backside, calloused fingers grazing along the upper back of her thigh and off to the side and up again to the front where they brushed down against the front of her panties. Her sweat pants mostly down he rose up on his knees, his left arm wrapping around her waist. He kissed her softly and hugged her to him while his hand tucked down again, fingers tracing up her inner thigh, so close and then stopping to start again along the other.

"Dean," she groaned, bending her head back to the ceiling and then back down at him, he was toying with her, foreplay, trying to be slow and special. Yeah she wanted that, she did, but she knew as well as most that slow wasn't the best way especially when the person making it slow knew all the points to hit and how to make one squirm.

While he didn't heed to her insistence, Alex began to observe and map out his chest, the different dips, dents, and then her hand lightly grazed his navel and to the tip of his jeans. Breathing she looked at Dean from under her lashes, teasing her finger in between the denim, underwear and skin. If he was going to be a fucking tease, then so was she.

Bending her head inwards, she went to his nipple, breathing on it and then kissing it. A quick flick of the tongue, then a breath. Trying something different when she kissed there, she opened her mouth latched on, sucked, clamped her teeth down, not too tight, but enough where she could pull the sensitive flesh back and then release. Coming over to the other nipple she gave the same treatment before coming up to the hand print on his shoulder, a few gentle kisses before she covered it with her hand, perfectly and meeting his eyes. Leaning back into him, she met his lips and enjoyed the taste of him releasing a moan from his hand teasing ministrations.

Dean closed his eyes and held his breath. The pressure was building at the base of his spine and he growled softly into her lips. His fingers grazed up her thigh again and over the underwear between her legs. It was hot and wet and Dean's fingers pressed against it, stroking towards him to the front of her. He smiled into the kiss as she shivered from his touch. He swallowed her delicious moan with his tongue and answered with one of his own, deep and guttural. He ducked his head down to her black lacy bra and the rise of her breasts, laying kisses between them and on top of them.

His left hand slid up her side and to her chest, his thumb stroking over the bra, teasing that sweet spot with just enough pressure to make her nipple harden beneath the garment. Dean's mouth opened over the top of her breast, tongue leaving a hot wet trail that he cooled off with his breath. He licked at the Goosebumps rising along the skin, his hand below never stopping the sensual exploring. She didn't like being teased, Dean could tell, but he didn't want to force anything on her too quickly. Every moment had to have its own time.

Her hand below undid the button and worked down on the zipper. Alex stopped when his fingers grazed over her again through her panties, letting out a loud keening moan, arching to his mouth on her chest and he wasn't even fully on the tip of them. Continuing her hand downward she snaked it through his boxers, finding what it was looking for and grasping it. Grinning when she caught a reaction out of Dean. Catching her off guard, she keened once more when he slid his fingers down there over and out to her inner thigh. Back and forth, to and fro.

"Mmmmm," Dean hummed, instinctively pressing himself more into Alex's grasp. Her hand wrapped around him perfectly. He continued on more eagerly, exciting himself more each time she moaned. He loved that sound coming out of her; words were overrated when a singular beautiful note spoke volumes. He sucked and kissed at her neck, letting out a quick breath when she applied supple pressure down below.

His fingers stroked her panties until they were wet, the moisture starting to stick to his fingers. Dean breathed against her ear, arching himself into her hand. He was tempted, kissing her softly he wrapped his arm around her back to support her, pulling back from the kiss to gaze at her face to watch the expression there as two of his fingers slipped under the panties, becoming slick along the wet heat as he traced them in the crease towards her front.

"Ohhh," Alex half moaned and half breathed, her hand stopping as the feeling was overwhelming of his actual fingers on her. Swallowing, closing her eyes she let out staccato heavy breath's, tongue coming out to wet her lips as now they seemed dry.

Fluttering open her lids she looked at Dean and saw how much he liked her reaction, but that didn't make her move her hand again, she felt paralyzed, frozen in the moment and damn it felt so fucking good. Alex was thankful that Dean was supporting her, because she knew he felt as well as she, her body go lax, shudder and instead of falling back on the bed, she fell forwards into him.

Dean held her up while she quivered, knowing how overwhelming the first time could be. He was careful, gentle with her as his fingers slid back towards her core but not too close. He left soft kisses over her lips and shoulders, hugging her to him and nuzzling the dip between her shoulder and neck.

With his teeth he lowered one bra strap, kissing from her breast to her shoulder and down again, then moving over to the other strap and doing likewise. He didn't remove the bra though; hands too busy tending to other areas of Alex's perfectly toned body.

"Down...Dean I need...to lay...Ohhhhh." Alex bend her head into the crook of his neck, breathing as she felt heat spread in her lower abdomen, building up but she knew what it was, she was holding it. She was not going to let it go so soon, not on her first time, he barely touched her and started and already she was to that breaking point of the bubble.

When he laid them down on the bed, she looked up at him, arching her back while her hand came out and followed the other to fist into the sheets by her hips. Glancing down her body she watched his fingers, and she was amazing at how expertly they were moving, making her feel this way and sound that way. Meeting his eyes, her hands managed to work and lift to his shoulders, pushing them away and down, close to her body. She wanted him down there, where his hand was.

He dragged his wet fingers down her thigh, giving her one final kiss before retreating between her legs. He was resting on his knees, easing off her sweat pants and her panties and setting them off to the side. One hand running up her leg and to her stomach, his other came between her legs, fingers finding the wet heat again, approaching her core and dipping in but not too far beyond the rim.

Nectar dribbled over his fingers and he slowly pulled them out, bringing them up to his lips. Dean licked and sucked the thick juicy liquid off one finger and then the other. Tasting her sparked his hunger for her and he crouched down, lifting her legs so they were bent at the knee, feet resting just below his shoulders.

His hot lips kissed and licked her thighs, a hand traveling up to the small of her back to explore her sensuous curves. He drew closer to his mark and his tongue teased at her nub, tracing around in small delicate circles.

She bucked, surprised at the feel. "Ohhhhmyyyygooooodddd." For never having done this before she couldn't believe that she didn't jump on the band wagon sooner. Alex was starting to think that maybe Dean being her first was a good thing. Her hands were on his head, in his hair, needing more, and she growled like the panther inside as she stared down at the hunter.

Bringing in her bottom lip she bit down on it and tossed her head back against the pillow when he acted again, the loud keen coming back out. A spark hit that bubble, moved around it as she clenched to keep it from blowing up, she wanted it to last not end so soon. Yet he made the feeling come back again, it wouldn't just go and stay away, no she knew that this would be the first of the many climaxes to come.

His mouth wrapped around the small nub, tongue pressing against it. He backed off as Alex bucked, going in again when she came to a rest. Dean dragged his tongue down to her core, lips kissing and sucking at the rim, slowly but greedily lapping up her nectar as it flowed hot and sticky sweet out of her. Alex had a hint of spice to her which made Dean hum against her, the deep vibration from his mouth sending small tremors into her. Breathing hot against her thigh he planted moist kisses upwards towards her stomach, looking up across her abdomen like a crouching lion as she looked down at him.

"Dean..." she growled, pulling him up to her and locking lips, invading his mouth to taste herself mixed with him, it was something new and it made her moan.

Her hand trailed down to where she left off and she regained what she had neglected in her ecstasy. She still had that bubble, but it didn't stop it from letting bits and pieces loose. Alex wasn't experienced enough to hold it all in, and she knew that with one more thing he did she'd break. It'd break.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she hooked her socked feet under his ass and pulled him closer, her hand coming away from his hands and to the hand print, covering it as the other rested on his side, smoothing the skin from his abs to his back. Once his hips were close enough for the denim and boxers to press against her core, she pulled away from the kiss biting Dean's lip.

Dean groaned, hips bumping into her. He hooked his toes into his jeans, working them off his legs while he concentrated on her lips. His hand slid behind her to the bra clasp and he undid it skillfully, sliding his hand back out to slid each strap over her elbows, breaking away from her lips to peck lightly along her clavicle and down each arm. He rose to her lips again, hand pressing against her back, fingers splayed out. With one arm to support him above her the other traveled down her back to her stomach and up, thumb teasing under the wire to the loose bra, grazing the skin with his nail.

Alex moved her hand from his shoulder, to his that was playing with her on her sensitive skin and the under wire. Taking his hand she shook her head and brought it to her mouth, opening it and allowing his thumb inside and then out, her lips kissing down his palm and to each finger, pulling them in and then out, going to the next.

Finally done with all of them, she laid one kiss on his palm again and directed his hand to her bra, her free hand coming and joining his as she let go and moved the bra down and off. Once that was taken care of, she began to help Dean with his jeans and then his boxers, she wanted to know what it felt like to have another naked body flush against hers, no breathing room, just skin against skin.

Exploring, drowning in the sensation of a body and a body...this was it. The moment the boxers came off she knew that there was no turning back now, she was actually going to do it, going to lose what she had held onto for so many years. She was ready, finally ready. "Dean," she breathed, hands returning to his arms, up to his face and feeling the small hint of stubble there.

Thumbs traced his nose, his lips, his jaw line that drove her near crazy and going to his brow and hairline. She'd remember that face, not just by sight but by touch now. Slow. Now she wanted to go slow, she understood the importance of it. Alex snaked one hand to the back of his neck, circling upwards to play in his short hair, arm resting on his shoulder in a wrap around. Her other arm was on his, bringing him in and kissing him soft and slow, languorously.

"Alex," Dean breathed against her lips, capturing hers once again in a deep but tongue less kiss.

He rested himself against her, taking his time, allowing her to feel him before he went all the way. He nestled himself between her legs, careful not to enter her as he slowly started to guide himself up and down her warm wet crease. He moaned appreciatively as he kissed her petal soft lips. He had to hold on. Wait until she was ready, really ready. He needed her to say she needed him. He needed it badly.

_Alex, please say you want me, please say you need me_.

With a shiver and a moan, she pulled away and met his eyes, nodding over and over again. Licking her lips she breathed out. "Do it Dean. I'm ready. I need to feel you," she spoke. "I want you."

She knew he needed to hear those words, Hell, she needed to say them and hear them as well and she could tell that she meant it. As soon as she said it, she caught the look in his eyes and then he entered, making her bow her back, her nails dug into his arm as she pressed her fingers down. Alex was tight, but all the foreplay helped loosen her up a bit, and the feeling of something inside her where she never thought anyone or anything could fill her up, made her breathless.

Tight. So tight. And perfect. He kept from bucking, instead easing himself into her more and making sure she was comfortable, staying in place to watch her react to him. He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips while she gasped and started to pull out till only his tip was in her before entering again. Slow and easy, not sloppy and greedy. He never broke his gaze from her, mesmerized by the brilliant shade of blue of her eyes.

This moment was intimate, staring into his green orbs, him staring into her blue, and him moving in and out while they just stared, breathing unmatched before matching. Slowly but surely he was moving inside and out of her, and she was getting used to his size, his length, and she seriously wanted to take back everything she said about him not having anything because he damn well had a lot.

When he came back in, she couldn't help the small roll of her hips, lifting and coming down to the bed at the same pace he was going. It made her keen, and she started to think she had to stop doing that, or learn to stop doing that because it sounded so unlike her. Alex for the moment locked that away as he removed to the tip, back in and she repeated the action with her hips like the beginning of a routine.

Dean closed his eyes briefly to feel her enveloping him, eagerly all on her own. It made him smile to know she was willing to give instead of only take. Yes, this was supposed to be special only for her, and he would give her everything and more to make it so. It couldn't stop the small smile though from appearing on his lips to know she wasn't only something pretty to have fun with. This was already so much more, so much better than anything he had had in a long time. If ever. His hand cupped the side of her face, tracing the pad of his thumb along her cheek. He would remember this forever and hope to have many more nights exactly like this.

"You're beautiful," he brushed his lips against hers as she arched into him again and he met her half way.

Beautiful. He said she was beautiful. She wanted to believe him, so she did, if only for this moment, if only for tonight. Even if it doesn't last till morning and the following days. Meeting each thrust as she kissed him, she found that she kept making the same noise over and over again with each rotation and each thrust, the pressure too much on that bubble.

Her lips broke his. "Dean...I'm going to...can't..." she breathed, stopping in her sentence as she mewled. "Deeeaaaaannnn." Her body pulsed, clenched and gained the release it needed, the pressure gone and she felt like she was no longer in her body but free floating. Dean riding her still through her climax as he continued onward.

Alex's hands slid down his body lazily, almost as if she should've been drunk, except instead of a hangover in the morning, she knew she'd feel some aches below. After all it was her first time. When Dean finally came inside her, she watched him intently as he held himself up by his arms, trying not to collapse on her, and her eyes followed him as he fell off to her right side, out and spent. Her body was covered in sweat, and she attempted at moving, turning to face Dean but didn't get far. "I can't move," she breathed, laughing a bit at her words. Closing her eyes she sighed and smiled happily. This is what it felt like.

"I know," he smiled dreamily at her, taking a stray piece of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

He kissed her shoulder. He watched her doze in and out for several peaceful moments, allowing her to cool off before he grabbed the sheets and blankets and draped them over her to keep her from getting cold. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and spooned against her, breathing in her scent and listening to her breathing even out as she started to fall asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Von watched Bobby leave to fetch the door. Sam fell into her line of vision and she smiled shyly at him with a shrug. Bobby's entrance into their 'moment' hadn't seemed to bother Von overly much. Von liked Sam, she had just confessed it and shown it after all, but she wanted it to go slow, not rush. She was new to this, never having been in an intimate relationship. She had never been given an opportunity, and she couldn't be as 'amorous' as Dean was.

He was a free spirit whereas Von was not. She didn't have it in her although she had no doubt if she could it would be added to her list of outlets. Those things which provided her with a desperate escape of the things she had experienced, seen and done. Her eyes fell to her lap then and she hoped Bobby would come back quickly with the food before Sam picked up that anything was wrong.

Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to really get out much in the time Bobby went to answer the door, pay for the food, get it and then walk back. Though he could see the elder was tired and that gave much to him that he'd only be down and checking the book for a little bit before heading off to bed.

Looking at the clock he was surprised to find how much time had gone past. Were they really that into studying and working out personals that they didn't realize the time? Apparently.

When the food was set before them on the coffee table, he noticed that he wasn't even hungry. The idea of food had long since passed his stomach's needs and it was fine with him not filling the tank tonight. He could always bring it to the school tomorrow and eat it for lunch. A thought came to his mind and he stored it away for later. One question to ask when the moment arose.

"Now how about ya show me ya findings so then I can get to bed. Ya two should too after this," Bobby said, sitting next to them and opening up a container of sweet and sour chicken with ham fried rice, chow mien and an egg roll to complete the meal.

Bobby was tired, but he also wanted to give Sam and Von some more time alone. Time to talk. He wasn't going to force it onto them like he did with Alex and Dean...he hoped that they didn't kill each other yet, but so far he had an inkling that they were just fine. Eating his food, he watched as Von picked up the book, reopened it to the page she had been on and began to immerse him in her results.

Von's face brightened a little at the sight and smell of the food. She wasn't overly hungry but the thought of eating a bit of the rice made her happy and she wanted to be able to eat some of it before Dean unhinged his jaw and finished it all off. But first things first. Bobby had been going through a lot trying to keep the four of them in line and researching his ass off. The man deserved a decent break. One Von thought sadly would never come.

_None of us will truly rest until we're dead. And even then who's to say that we will_.

"It's starting to look like this ritual is being performed at the school; the cuts are too distinct to assume otherwise," Von continued to explain the ritual to Bobby like she had to Sam, outlining the details that may provide a key to the case. "What's weird though is that all the people taking part in the ritual have to be at the same location and it's required that they all start cutting at the same time in order for it to work. All four victims died at different times in different places, it doesn't add up." Von handed the book to Bobby's outstretched hand and took up a smaller container of fried rice and a pair of chopsticks. "I'm beginning to think someone planted that book and someone else is killing those kids."

"I'm assuming that Sam already said, 'but who?' Ya right Von, that is weird, and it don't make a lick of sense. I'll try callin' my connections to see if they have a clue why it deviates, and how to stop it. All that ya can do though in that time is to watch out, look for more. Try and find who is behind it," Bobby said, finishing the chicken and fried rice together, before working on the chow mien and eggroll.

He didn't get far in eating them as he put down the plastic fork it came with and closed the box, standing and going to the fridge in the kitchen. Chinese food always found a way to magically make one full, and then an hour later make you hungry again. Deceiving bastard it was.

Walking back into the living room, he took off his cap, letting his hand holding it fall to his side as if it were loaded with tons of weight. A nod at Von and Sam he gave a tired smile before heading to the stairs and up them. "Have a good night," he called.

Sam slumped into the couch. He had to admit that even though he wasn't pleased with the interruption by Bobby, being alone with Von at this moment made him wish the elder would come back. He felt shy. Which was a new turn of events, he hadn't been that way since he was young, since before he left for Stanford. Why now?

_Von._

He should've known the answer was that simple. Tapping his fingers on his jean clad thigh, he felt the silence weigh. This was so much easier minutes ago.

Von said 'goodnight' to Bobby and quietly polished off half of the rice, expertly using the chopsticks. She had been eyeing the book thoughtfully while she ate. A part of her thinking about the gig and a part not really knowing what else to do now that Bobby had turned in for the night leaving her alone with Sam.

_He's up to something, tricky old man_.

Von set the container down and laid the chopsticks across it. She could tell Sam wasn't going to touch the food so she wrapped everything back up and stood. "Did you want anything to drink?" she asked on her way to the kitchen.

_Not something you can find in the fridge or on tap,_ he thought.

The hunter stood and went to help Von with cleaning up; he didn't like making the other feel like they had to put everything away. Seeing as she had already taken care of it by the time he arrived in there, the question came as to what to do now? Sam leaned against the counter, and watched her, a small smile quirking on the edge of his lips. She had said she liked him back, and he really, desperately and truly wanted to try that kiss again.

Longer and with no interruptions, but he knew that would lead to more maybe. He wasn't sure if she wanted that or if he did quite yet. Special. That was the main key, the goal in his minds eye. Make this special, so that meant to do it when they were both sure, but in the moment he'd have to ask if she was ready, set, and stuck on that for sureness. "Nah, I'm fine," he answered.

"Okay," she answered simply, taking out her apple juice and reaching into the cupboard to grab a glass. Having Sam's eyes on her made her feel odd. Shy and unsure of herself. The glass tilted back against her lips and she drained the contents, smacking her lips in satisfaction. "I was going to check out the school tonight, did you wanna come along?"

Alone with Sam some more, this is what she wanted though, to get to know him, to see if he had changed like she had. She hoped to hell not, yet she knew he wasn't that same boy he used to be all those years ago. Time changed and weathered, twisted and gouged, nurturing people into who they were to become forever. That boyish glimmer was still in his eyes, that shyness and gentle nature somehow still intact. More worn now, bent at the edges and frayed but still there. It made Von smile to herself at the memories.

"Actually not a bad idea. Your car or the Impala?" he asked, pushing off from the counter and stopping next to her. He never realized it till now, but he could smell her shampoo, herbal and spicy. Sam swallowed, wet his lips with his tongue, nodding at her answer and moving to the door, putting on his jacket.

Mine," she answered, knowing the elder Winchester might not appreciate them borrowing his ride.

She set her glass in the sink, ignoring the Goosebumps that had set up when Sam had approached, and followed him to the door, pulling on her biker boots and then her leather jacket. Von stuffed her hands in her pockets to check that her keys were there and stepped to the door. Sorcha stood up and walked over to the door as well when Von opened it. The large black dog went outside and Von stepped out into the night air, zipping up her jacket against the chill.

Climbing into her car was as bad as climbing into the Impala for him. He was just too damn tall, and he didn't have much leg room. Would he ever really have enough leg room in any car? Maybe if he chose a rental yeah, but he never saw that coming in the future of hunting.

Sam was stiff, reserved, and quiet in the car, Sorcha in the back of the vehicle and Von in the driver's seat, heading down to the school. It was a new thing trying to sneak into a sneak instead of trying to sneak out. He smiled when he heard Von singing silently to the radio. "You have a good voice," he commented.

_Unlike me._

The memory of Dean's last night alive, the car ride singing to Bon Jovi. Yeah it was fun, but he knew that it was also a sad memory. Plus he was so off tune and more belting than really singing. Jessica always said he was good, but that was what love did to people, made you do things you didn't like for the person who loved it. Also, make you oversee their faults.

He came back to himself then, not wanting to think about Jessica. Looking outside the window he found that they were parked a little ways away from the school and Von was just starting to get out of the car. Sam followed her to the trunk for the flashlights, before walking down the sidewalk with her to the building. It was nice being with her alone, but now he was shyer and hating the silence between them then he had in the past.

"Thanks," Von blushed and was glad for the dark so Sam couldn't see that his compliment had flustered her. She really didn't think she was anywhere near good, so to hear someone say otherwise really surprised her.

The night was quiet as the three of them walked along, Sorcha slightly up ahead, scouting out the area and sniffing the air. Von had her knife with her and a small pouch clipped to her belt filled with a few odds and ends from her apothecary in case she needed them.

Their flashlights weaved back and forth, both hitting the large school doors at the same time. Von looked around and above her then approached the door. Sorcha stood by on guard while Von lowered her flashlight and raised her other hand up to the door, lowering it slowly along the crack to the doorknob.

With no one else milling around she was more certain now that something was in the building, something decidedly unfriendly. Knowing Sam and Sorcha were behind her she crouched down and pulled out her lock picking kit. Yeah she could unlock windows with her mind, those were a simple latch, actual locks on the other hand were a little more complicated and she hadn't gotten around to practicing on many of them during her other studies and training.

A couple of skillful twists and the latch was unlocked. Von stood and stuffed the kit back in her jacket, hand on the doorknob she turned it and opened it slowly.

"Where to start?" he whispered, stepping through into the foyer, his head turning to the halls and the set of stairs that went up and then another beside that went down.

Sam really didn't like the feeling in the place, the feeling of being watched, it was what happened...the freaks come out at night. He wondered where the best direction to go would be, and he kept wanting to go down to the library. That was after all where he had found the book, and what if there were more planted on the shelves and he didn't know about it? Without waiting for an answer he began to go to the place where he had been stationed all day.

Sorcha coming up to his side and the knowledge that Von was coming up to his other. Once getting there, he knew it would be locked, but just like the custodians and teachers in the school, he happened to have a key to the room he worked in. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket and opened it easily, no lock picking needed. Maybe it was a really good idea that Alex had gotten them jobs there.

Von was usually systematic, wanting to go from floor to floor, from room to room. But if Sam had an instinct she would follow along with him. Instincts overrode any systematic or rational process. Following hers was what kept her alive. Sorcha followed after Sam and Von stayed back a beat to take another sweep of the hallways before entering into the library after them.

Walking down the aisles with her hand hovering over the rows and rows of books in order to pick up on something she paused, eyes focusing on the corner that Sam had shown her. She remembered the kiss but that wasn't what drew her attention. The feeling of being watched, of dread pushing down on her from an unseen force had her frozen to the spot. Not in fear, but in knowing that something was there. The presence left but the uneasiness stayed with her.

Finishing his side of the aisle he came up by Von and rested a hand on her shoulder, startled when she jumped a bit from his touch. Looking at where she had been staring, he found that it was the corner that he knew, the one he had shown. Was something there? The downstairs brain or what he liked to call 'Dean's words of wisdom' that came to him now and then, said that maybe she was thinking about them and that occurrence they had there today. Nah, he knew better.

"Anything?" he asked.

Frig, how had Sam sneaked up on her so easy? Von really wasn't accustomed to working with other people, her reaction had shown that obviously enough when Sam touched her. In fact she was pretty close to flooring him, the appropriate muscles had twitched, ready to slam her elbow back in order to swing around and strike with a full attack.

Lucky for her she realized it was Sam in time to stop the follow through. Incapacitating him would not get her any gold stars. "There was something, it saw me and moved off pretty quick," she looked up at him, unable to help wondering if he was thinking about what had happened in that very same corner earlier in the day. "Did you find anything?"

"No," he replied.

Now that he thought about, seeing that corner, he remembered holding Von, he remembered it. He even remembered the little note in his head that Dean would no doubt say it was the perfect make out spot if he knew about it. Sam knew that if there was a better time at that moment something could've happened, but he wasn't Dean. He didn't sleep anywhere and everywhere.

_There is no one here now..._ came the thought and he shook his head, thankful that it went with what he said.

He swallowed and licked his lips...Sam realized then that he seemed to always do that when he was nervous or frustrated. Frustrated. What did he have to be frustrated about? Dean's voice yet again invaded his head, 'the fact that you haven't been getting any.' Truth was he had been, unconventionally, with Ruby, but that was over now. She was only to give him what he needed and meet up for private training. No sex attached.

His eyes remained on the corner, staring past Von, heart speeding up. Not now, he couldn't be thinking with that part of him when they needed to focus on the job. Yet as he tried to divert back to the situation his imagination kept going back to it.

Von sighed and shook her head stepping up to the water fountain to see if she could get a reading on whatever it was that had been there. With Sam's eyes on her she felt a little nervous. Something warm started fluttering in her belly unexpectantly and without meaning to she was more picking up on Sam's energy then the thing she was trying to track. Licking her lower lip she re-focused, it was hard to push away things you wanted to feel, things you didn't want to go away.

"We should..." he broke off, eyes flicking from her lips to her green eyes.

_We have all night...it's only 9._

What was he thinking? He knew how he was thinking, he was thinking like he did with Ruby. She changed him. He used to be the guy that pushed off sexual feelings, primal instincts, but she had shown him how to release that part of him. Could he really do it to Von? Make it special,  
but also make it worth her while.

Blinking rapidly, he breathed out, licking his lips again. Damn he needed to stop doing that.  
His throat felt closed, stomach tight and rolling. He was nervous not frustrated, just plain nervous. Should he? Should he not? They were in a school at night for heavens sake and what if they got caught? Sometimes they had janitors here working the graveyard shift, but they were considered allowed on school property after hours.

_Don't move. Don't speak. Just wait for further orders. Maybe she'll do something, maybe she won't. Follow her move,_ he thought, but he didn't want to follow that thought at the same time.

Like delicate gossamer threads Sam's emotions wove into Von. Tugging at her while they wrapped and tightened around her, making her mind skitter away from the job and only to him. Again she cursed and dreaded the fact that she was defenseless against the emotional influence of the three of them. She knew Sam wouldn't be randomly thinking about sex like Dean always had, which begged a question. Was Sam thinking about her, and why was he thinking about it at all?

_That's two questions_.

So, he had changed after all, grown up, matured. Von cleared her throat from the sudden tightness.

_Stop this!_

She violently severed the emotional ties, blinking away the lust in her eyes to be replaced by the determination to get the job done. Her efforts would have to be tripled in order to stay focused. Sam's influence was particularly strong, likely so because Von was more willing to let him in. Just like he wanted.

Nothing. He saw the change in her eyes and it crushed him imminently within. Why should he be this let down? Did she rethink things? No, she was thinking clearly, he wasn't. But that didn't matter; it hurt to feel a sort of rejection, kind of how he did back at the house. He wasn't the holding hands person, but she didn't take it, which made that one part of him crumble.

What did he do wrong? Did he say the wrong thing? He hadn't really voiced what he was feeling or thinking, he covered that up; he basically said the right things. So what was it? Was it him? No, she said she liked him back. They were on the job that was it. Right? Sam couldn't stop the doubt; it was like he was young again. He didn't feel that way just seconds ago, but from the new look in her eyes, he suddenly did. Why?

"We should," he repeated, nodding his head and beginning to turn away.

He had noticed the change in her and it made Von feel a twinge of guilt. She mentally shook herself, they were on a job, now wasn't the time to explain to Sam that she could feel what he felt, if it was strong enough. There would be a time for that; Von just had to find it. Merely nodding at him, afraid her voice would give away something she wouldn't be able to hide. Sorcha and her moved away from Sam and over to the librarian's desk.

Von felt like she'd been kicked, because Sam felt like he had been kicked. It was her fault. Going through with it though would have been a mistake; if she were to feel anything she wanted it to be purely her, not someone else, even if she cared about them.

Her peripheral caught a flicker of shadow and she slowly turned to the library windows facing out to the hallways. The library really had no walls, well solid walls anyway except for the exterior one so it was easy enough to see in and out into the rest of the school. Sorcha's ears went back, hair rising along the back of her neck and down her spine, a low deep chest growl coming from her mouth.

The hunter sensed something was up and looked where Von and Sorcha were. Why was he even there? Why hadn't he just said no to coming with Von? Because no hunter should really go alone anywhere even though Von wouldn't have been alone with Sorcha. Hearing the growl, he furrowed his brows, hand going to his gun in the back of his waistband. Just as his hand gripped it he felt an icy chill crawl up his frame. "We should go," Sam told Von.

They were out manned and out armed; what if there were more whatever it was. This was just a search, not a fight right now. Dean would be pissed off as well as Bobby if they found out that they had come here tonight and had gotten into something already. They didn't know fully what they were dealing with, and who was causing this.

Backing up towards the door of the library, Sam turned, stopping when he found a girl before him, smiling. "Sam..." it breathed, evaporating, a faint giggle floating throughout the room.

"Von, come on, now," he ordered, exiting and making sure she as well as Sorcha was out before making a run for it.

"Down goes the giant," came the words and he grunted as he tripped, falling to the floor. Getting a look at what it was, he found his shoe laces tied together. Kicking them off he grabbed them and stood back up, meeting up with Von at the front door of the school, the doors slamming shut behind them. "That was weird," he breathed.

"We shouldn't have left," Von shook her head, eyes flicking to Sam and his shoes before back to the door.

She tried the door and found it wouldn't budge. Knowing what it was now, Von knew how to deal with it. One thing she couldn't understand was why Sam wanted to leave. They should have been going after it, not running from it like a couple of civilians. "Damn it," she forcefully drove her boot into the door, hearing it clink in its hinges only to settle back into its spot.

Pressing her hands against the door she pushed, knees bent and feet raised onto the balls of her feet. Giggling sounded from the other side and Von glared at the door. "I'll drag you out here little bitch," she hissed venomously and the giggling stopped abruptly, uncertainty and fear rolling off the spirit through the doors. It was deciding whether the red head was bluffing or not, but it could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't.

"No use, it won't let us in and we can't get back in. It's late..." Sam said, tightening his jaw and shaking his head, turning and heading back to the car in his socks, carrying his gun, flashlight and tied shoes.

He knew that Von wouldn't be happy with him just walking away from the situation, but isn't that what he did best? Walk away? He went to Stanford, walking away from his dad and brother, he walked away from what he did, he walked away from the Sam he used to be, and he was walking away now. Deal with the repercussions later, deal with this tomorrow.

Getting to the Nova he climbed inside, making sure before hand to place the safety on his Glock and replace it in his waistband. Sam started working on the shoe laces, already feeling the cold seep through the fabric on his feet.

_"Down goes the giant..."_

Somehow that held more meaning than what it did.

What was wrong with Sam? Von didn't know. His level of experience was brought into question but quickly dismissed, surely Sam had plenty of knowledge and experience under his belt so why the sudden change, why give up so suddenly. Von didn't have time to run back to him and ask. Sam felt there was no way through, Von would find a way through, or like she had threatened, drag the spirit out.

Slapping her hand up against the door three times Von pressed her fingertips against the cold metal and pulled her hand back. Naturally the spirit resisted and Von pulled harder, stepping back to gain some leverage. Ectoplasm started to ooze from the crack in the door and the doors themselves started to shake slightly like wind was banging up against them. "Not so funny anymore is it?" Von's face hardened and she curled her fingers into a fist like she was grabbing hold of an invisible tether.

The spirit started to howl in agony and Von's footing slipped forward when suddenly more resistance showed up on the other side. Her arm started to ache with the strain and her boots dug into the asphalt while she was slowly dragged back forward. Von rambled off a chant under her breath and the thing screamed again in pain before Von had to let go.

"Fuck," she grabbed her hand, tingling with the sensation of rope burn. Von and Sorcha shared a glance and they both headed towards the Nova. There was more than one, which meant she needed Sam to snap out of it in order that they would deal with the problem.


	46. Chapter 46

When she made it back in the car, he made it clear in his body's stature as well as with one hard look that he knew he had done what he had been trained not to. Did he care? Yes and no. One reason why he cared was because it was something that any normal person would've done, what he used to do to his brother at first when he was younger.

A reason why he didn't care was because at the time it seemed like the best option. Other than that he had nothing. Sam was tired, just tired, either of just sleep exhaustion or tired over fighting. No. When they would get back he'd need to take more from his stash. That should help; he'd feel better after that.

Surprisingly, there was no talking on the way back to Bobby's, though it wasn't a surprise he didn't speak, after all he didn't want to, but more that Von didn't do what Dean did. Ask, pester, and talk anyways. Shows there was a difference of character in people when even though there were some similarities with the two, they could never truly be compared as equals.

As soon as the Nova parked in the driveway he was out, now wearing his shoes once again, and moving to go inside the house, stopping when he felt a small delicate but strong hand on his hand, tugging him around to face Von. She didn't say anything yet, Sam had thwarted her from speaking right when he faced her, his eyes saying sorry and that he really didn't want to hear about it.

_Please,_ he pleaded silently.

_"Down goes the giant..."_

Von was worried. Instead of doing what other people would have done, cast glances more than a dozen times in the direction of the one that concerned them, Von kept her gaze straight ahead on the road. Sam's emotions rolling off of him and striking into her like a wave lapping at the shore. Had she done something to upset him? She wasn't sure and couldn't think of anything which almost made it worse.

She was set on asking Sam what exactly had happened back there. Von couldn't see it in Sam to walk away, give up, like he had. And because of her unique 'gifts', she could tell that something was wrong. The apology in Sam's eyes made her pause, the question hanging from her tongue but going unsaid. Von could almost hear his 'please'. Sam looked beaten down and worn out. It wasn't that late, not to people like them.

The skin on skin contact was beginning to affect her but she stubbornly held on, fighting her way through and building up her defenses. Squeezing his hand gently she tried for a smile, it not fully reaching her eyes. "You look tired," she led him towards the house, never letting go of his hand.

His shoulders sagged. Sam looked tired...he felt tired. Nodding his head he allowed Von to walk him up to the doors and inside. When she started to lead him up the stairs and to his room, inside and to the bed, he sat down. He watched as she turned to leave, but he gripped her hand tightly. "Stay."

_I sleep better with you by my side._

He realized that was true, that he did, especially back on the last hunt. Von's brow furrowed in confusion, and then Sam's desperation weaved its way up her arm and into her heart. The confusion turned to a frown. Should she deny Sam that comfort? There were things she had to tend to, she had an idea on an item she could make to stop or at least filter out the brunt of emotions coming from her friends. Von wasn't tired but her mind was muddled all the same from Sam's influence on her. Sitting on the side of the bed Von nodded, "I'll stay."

_And then you'll leave,_ Sam thought.

Whenever someone says they will stay they never really do. They wait till that person is asleep, or if they make a promise that they aren't going anywhere when the next thing you know they die...no one ever really stays. Dad never stayed, Jessica never stayed, Dean never stayed...Von won't stay. The only person who did stay was Ruby, but even she had to leave, but he knew she'd come back. Von would come back...he just wished that she would stay completely and not leave for a moment to only come back shortly after.

Sam nodded, laying down and staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take over him, his hand still in Von's.

He'd know if she didn't stay, or if she did. Whichever she chose, he'd be fine. Right? What was he talking about? He would be fine. Just like he was fine when Dean left, when Jessica and Dad left. Fine, fine. Sam fine.

Von closed her eyes against the assault, her chest and throat tightening painfully. It hurt a lot to feel Sam this way. Broken, lonely, he wasn't expecting Von to stay and Von hadn't planned on staying.

_There was something I had to do, for this very reason, I don't want to feel this, it's selfish, but I don't want to feel this._

Now she knew she would stay though, for Sam, even though she was in pain for him, she would stay. Von could take care of what she needed to later, just like everything else. Push everything back until it was too late to make good of it. "Don't say sorry Sam," she whispered softly, running her thumb along his fingers while he slept. He looked so peaceful while he slept, like an angel.

What she was to do now she had no clue. Sleep wouldn't come to her easily, and she couldn't leave Sam now, not after taking in his emotions. If he woke up without her there, what would he think, that she was a liar, that she would always leave him alone because she cared nothing for him?

Letting out a quiet sigh she smiled sadly as Sorcha silently entered the room. The large black dog rested her head on Von's lap and looked up at her. Von started to pet her, finding a certain therapeutic quality to it. "If only we could dream as peacefully as we looked when sleeping," she spoke quietly as to not wake Sam.

888

"Sam..."

He lifted his head to the sound of his name, whispering in the wind. Female and beckoning. Sam smiled, stepping out from the bedroom in only a pair of gray sweet pants as she entered the balcony where a red head clutching a white sheet around and to her stood. Coming up from behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head coming down to the side of her face. "You called?" he sighed.

Furrowing his brow he saw something of color on the white in front. "Did you spill something?" he asked, turning her around slowly, to find her face white, and her green eyes misted. "Von!"

"If it isn't the boy wonder..." a deep voice to his left made him snap his head in the direction of it, finding a man sitting in a chair sipping a glass of ice tea.

Sam looked to Von, seeing her gone, he remained where he stood, clutching the railing as if he might fall. Staying as far away from the man as possible. This was a dream, he was asleep. Who was this guy?

"Sorry to upset you like that, I had to get you out here somehow, nothing creepier than a man standing over your bed watching you now is there?" he chuckled deep in his throat and sipped his ice tea. It had taken some effort to get to Sam; Von's growing connection to the Boy King however had made it marginally easier.

"It's an honor to finally meet you by the way," he smiled appreciatively at the hunter, "I don't get out much, work, work, work. I'm sure you know how it is." He watched Sam closely; seeing the man wasn't at all impressed and even somewhat skittish he sighed and sipped his drink. "Straight to business then? I can respect that. I'm sure you're wondering who I am and why I'm here?" he queried and studied the hunter closely, "Hm, yes, I can see why she likes you."

"Leave Von alone and out of this. Who are you and what the fuck do you want? Answer that now," Sam snapped, all the while watching the balcony entrance he had come through in his peripheral.

Could he make it? Head into the bedroom or the kitchen and grab a weapon, or a knife? About to make the move to sprint for it, he tensed when it disappeared. Acting as if it didn't affect him he continued to stare at the man. Removing his hands from the railing, he suddenly had the urge to cover up, his arms folding over his chest. The man's eyes studying him like that and his comment unsettling.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that," he shook his head, "Von's been a part of this for a long time now." He set his glass down, the remaining ice tea looking more like fresh blood than juice, and leaned forward in his seat. "There's no need to resort to violence Sam, I only wanted to speak with you, so relax a little."

He shifted back in his seat comfortably, "There's some things you need to start thinking about, I know about the demon blood, so the first question is how do you think that affected sweet little Von, she did after all drink some of your tainted blood while in Ekalaka, however small an amount, she's more sensitive than you realize, another question is why do you think she never brought it up to you Sam?" He propped his chin in his hand thoughtfully, "She's been getting sick you know, even that small amount draining out of her system caused that, why was it Sam that you didn't try harder to push her off, to stop her?"

"You're full of bull shit," Sam paused, and then he started to think. What if he was right? Did his blood affect Von like he said? He didn't push her off because he wanted it too, he wanted her, he likes her...love?

Demons lied, he didn't know how he knew, but he figured that this guy was a demon, and he was playing mind tricks on him. Sam tightened his jaw, glancing at the scenery that was calm and peaceful. Trees, sunset, perfection. Why couldn't his dream have stayed this but without the implications of his life in it? Returning his sights, he narrowed his eyes at the man. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"You know I'm not, you can feel it deep in your gut that I'm right, I have no reason to lie to you Sam, just like I have no reason to lie to Von," he picked up his glass again and sipped the blood to wet his tongue, pulling it away it was once again ice tea, "I don't want anything, I'm only here to lend my services to open your eyes to the questions that you're already beginning to ask yourself, the ones that are starting to nag and pick at you the more you're around Von, ones you are too afraid to ask her. There are things you've noticed, unnatural and dark about your auburn haired Goddess and it's more than her being a natural born witch. I need you to understand that she is going through some changes to become what she is destined to be, just as you are."

The man grinned then, "And of course there are other things you've been asking yourself, what would it feel like to taste that sweet velvety blood of hers. I can see it in your face Sam and in your mind, how badly you need her, it's not merely a want like you assume, soon you'll find it is a need. The more you're with her, the more you smell her, the more you'll want to taste and touch until you won't be able to stop yourself," the man licked his lips and smiled. "Don't worry though, that will be our little secret," he winked.

Sam's lip twitched.

_Ignore him; he's doing this on purpose. To get out a rise. Ignore. Ignore._

Sam unfolded his arms and stalked towards him, fully intent on beating him in with his own fists, Hell with his own power he held, but he knew he was low, he needed more blood and it wouldn't work up to full effect needed or wanted.

Blinking, taking another step he found he couldn't. Looking around him he saw his arms to his sides, bound, his legs were in the same state, a strap across his waist. Pulling on the restraints, he tested their strength and durability and they proved to be hard of getting free. The man was wrong, he would be able to stop himself, and he wouldn't hunger for her blood. He knew he wouldn't because he had the control. Ruby had been training him. "Liar!" he shouted.

"Sam," he shook his head ruefully, "if it makes you feel better to think that you won't there's not much I can do to change you're mind. I would however like you to know that Von's blood is by far more potent and powerful than any demon you would ever be able to get your hands on and suck dry. Her blood is also richer and finer than anything you've yet to taste." The man stood up and walked over to Sam, looking up into his blue green eyes with his bright hazel ones.

His fingers grazed along the leather band strapped to the hunter's waist in reflection. "Unfortunately, Von has been struggling with her abilities, her power is growing and it is difficult to control and her emotions can get the best of her, especially when some of them aren't even hers."

A breeze rustled through the leaves, the faint smell of blood and smoke carried through the air, a battle from far off. When the man looked back at Sam, they were no longer standing on the balcony of a house but one of an ancient castle. "My apologies, the scenery likes to change on its own sometimes, these are dreams after all, everything is quite fluid." He looked around and saw the carrion crows circling overhead from afar, "This should be interesting."

Sitting up abruptly, inhaling deeply, Sam's wide eyes looked everywhere. Von was beside him, the sun was streaming through the curtains of the house. The man was gone and he was awake. What was it that he was about to see in his dream? Lifting his hand he ran it through his hair, swinging his legs off to the side of the bed as he stared behind him at Von. Spotting the big pulse in her neck, he swallowed, quickly looking away and standing, going to his duffel bag and finding the flask, heading into the bathroom to shut and lock the door.

888

_The field smoldered and hissed with freshly spilt blood, the charred limbs of dead men sticking up like the forsaken stumps and branches of a clear cut forest. Few stood among the wreckage. Von was one of them, unrecognizable save for the pale violet glow of her eyes from the slit in the visor of her helm. She stood basking in the carnage, black smoke trailing up towards the dusky sky. Her head craned down to see a man kneeled begging for his life. Von cut him down, stepping over his corpse to advance on another enemy, her dark green cloak unfurling behind her, the thick material snapping in the wind._

None would look upon her for fear they would taste the bite of her sword, for they knew of her. The Morrigan, in the flesh, foolishly summoned to enact vengeance against the enemies of a countryman. And she had passed among them all like Death himself. Von sniffed the air and turned to the tree line. The scent was familiar and she picked it out easily amidst the reek of the corpses and cooked flesh. Smoke billowed upwards; dust and ash falling like flurries as thick as the blood that watered the ground.

"Sam," her deep voice breathed, vapor coiling out from beneath her visor as she stared into the growing dark. She took off towards the tree line, boots crushing down on skulls and bones then lifting off again in pursuit. Her cloak tugged and whipped behind her as she was lured by his scent.

The crows, her crows, swooped down, cawing as they landed upon the corpses and began to feast. Their raucous crying broke out and they scattered to the sky when screeching filled the air. Hell spawn and others of the like emerged from the forest halting Von in her steps only a second. A wrathful cry broke from her lips, a challenge and a threat, unnaturally animalistic in it's delivery. She pushed off against the blackened skulls of the slain, sword swinging out, flicking a trail of human and demon blood outwards with the force of her swing.

Her bastard sword swung down, cleaving into her target's shoulder down across his neck effectively severing the head from the torso. The crows swooped down, clawing and plucking the eyes from the creatures' heads. Their screams of agony and dying filled the forest as they fell in droves, "Ni ddylech wedi meddwl i roi'r gorau i mi."

Von's eyes fluttered open to the sun shining through the window and the shift in the bed from a body moving off of it. She looked around blearily at the wall in front of her, feeling her hand clutched around an empty bottle of rum and the rustle of paper when she moved. Remembering she had asked Sorcha to retrieve something to 'help mommy sleep' as well as her sketchbook she sat up, hiding away the empty bottle behind the bed.

Sam was thankfully no where in sight and as Von collected herself on the bed she gazed down at her scribbling of battles long past, or were they of the future like many of her others? Von couldn't tell anymore, they were all starting to look the same.

888

Bobby fed Sorcha some bacon off the frying pan, patting her head as he continued to cook. He should really check on the ones downstairs, but he wasn't sure he was up for it just yet. Sam and Von should be awake soon if not already to head off to the school for another day. He'd send one of them down to check on Alex and Dean, see how they are and maybe if they aren't biting off each others heads they can continue to help out on the hunt.

Placing the pan he was working with on the back burner where it wasn't being used, he removed the apron on him that said "Kiss the Cook" and shoved it on the side of the counter as to look like a dish rag. Going to the bottom of the stairs he yelled, "Sam! Von! Breakfast!"

888

Sam exited the bathroom shortly after he had entered, taking a shower for good measure after he livened up and went for some clothes for the second day at Brentwood High. Climbing into his boxers and some black dress slacks he heard Bobby yell, and he glanced at Von to find her sitting up in bed, awake and hair a bit askew. 

Gathering up the papers she slapped the book shut and tucked the pencil into the spine. Just in time to stuff the book behind her when Sam exited the bathroom. She offered him a small smile in reply to his and shifted off the bed when he left, taking the sketchbook and empty bottle with her.

"Time to work," he said with a slight smile, hoping that the events of last night were forgotten as he pulled on a blue t-shirt, socks, and his black puma's.

_"...you'll want to taste and touch..."_

Shaking his head he finished, grabbed a plaid lighter blue button up and put it on before heading down the stairs to leave Von to getting ready. 

888

Firstly she had to get to her clothes, she was sure she might have left a duffle by the door. Knowing there was one in the basement had her tempted to go down there and grab it but she knew Bobby wouldn't approve since it was currently being used as a jail cell.

With a sigh she took to her feet and shuffled out of the door, quietly retrieving her duffle and discretely setting the empty bottle down along the way along one of the shelves. Heading up the stairs again she went to the bathroom for a shower.

Why she had had the dream that she did Von couldn't guess, another reprieve from her demonic mentor?

_Nice touch with adding Sam's scent._

The hot water hit her and she started to scrub herself down, "Ever dance with the Devil ba~bey? oh no, make my day, do you feel lucky? Oh no, tomorrow's another day..." she raised her hands up to rinse out her hair and closed her eyes, humming to herself. "So be mah devil an~geeeelll ahhhhah, be mah shootin' sta~arrrrrr, be mah devil an~geeeeelll ahhhhah, be mah shootin' sta~aaarrrrrr!"

Now out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, hair drying Von was faced with a decision. The black dress pants with a dark purple button up, or the ivy green dress. Sucking on her lip she stepped over to the window and pressed her hand against the glass. It was a chilly morning what with the night time showers, but it would warm up, the day would be hotter than yesterday.

That was autumn for ya. Freezing one day and short wearing weather the next. The pants would be more practical, especially since she planned on doing more leg work today. Perhaps she could take Alex with her since Sam had been a little out of it last night.

_Maybe he's catching something._

Dressing quickly she whipped her hair up into a bun with a couple of tiny antique-finish dragonfly clips and headed down the stairs with her sketchbook. She dropped the book into her messenger back and walked into the kitchen, pulling on the little black shoes she had worn yesterday.

Her face brightened at the sight of Sorcha and the dog went over to greet her. "Were you helping Bobby make breakfast?" she asked enthusiastically, crouching down and grabbing her dog's face and squishing it playfully between her hands, flapping her ears and massaging her cheeks.

Sorcha's tail whipped around happily and she slobbered Von with kisses. Von laughed and gave Sorcha a big hug before she stood and headed over to the fridge with Sorcha following after her. Pulling out her jug of apple juice she set it on the counter and reached into an open cupboard to get a glass. The light coming in through the window caught her hand and she paused, staring down at the thin red line across her palm.

It looked like a rope burn, even though it wasn't. Von picked up her glass and filled it, sipping at it and leaning against the counter thoughtfully. "What's on yer brain?" Bobby asked setting down a plateful of eggs and eyeing the red head from beneath his ball cap.

"I think I know what we're dealing with now," she lifted her head when Sam entered holding a book and offered him a smile, "it's a spirit, well spirits, I was trying to pull one out of the building last night, felt like there was more than one trying to hold onto the one I was pulling," she flexed her hand finding it a little stiff.

"You pulled one?" Bobby raised his brows at her.

"Witch," she pointed to herself, unable to give Bobby a meaningful look since Sam had brought his gaze up to her.

_He doesn't know about the other stuff...yet. I'll tell him, I swear, just gotta find the right time._

"I used a modified spirit summoning spell," she added. It wasn't actually a lie, she had in fact used it the other night, hanging on for as long as she did however was all her, "it got away though, like I said there was more than one of them."

"_Down goes the giant...down goes the giant..."_

Sam went to his own messenger bag he had set on the kitchen table and slid the book within it. He'd look at it later at the school when he was shelving the books, maybe head to his favorite corner and just catch up on stuff. No one would ever find him...well...Von might, that is if she ventured back down to the library again. He doubted it. Why would she want to be around him after he wimped out last night?

_You won't be able to stop yourself._

Sighing he moved the bag and went to sit down, Bobby's voice stopping him as he stared at the elder. "Can one of ya go down and check on em'? We'll need all the help we can get it seems now that we figured what it is," Bobby said, taking one of the plates and beginning to serve himself.

The brunette hunter glanced at Von and had a silent conversation. Which one? Both? Him? Her? Starting for the basement door, he opened it and decided he'd go, if Von wanted to come she could. He began to descend the steps.


	47. Chapter 47

_"Ohhhh Dean," she gasped arching into him, harder and harder. Dean was biting at her breast, hands dragging up her back, growling into her skin with each thrust._

Alex stopped and looked down at him, the hollow light in her eyes made Dean's skin crawl. "You've fucked a demon Dean, well half-demon," she sneered down at him, her eyes clouding over liquid black, "I guess I can't blame you, the things you've done in Hell weren't much better," she reached behind her, taking out a long blade and drove it down into Dean's stomach, laughing wickedly when his blood spurted up into her face.

Dean awoke with a gasp, fists clenching into the sheets the dreamy tingly feeling of the blade wound evaporating when he felt Alex's body snuggle into him. His heart rate evened out and he reached out to her as she said 'good morning'.

Alex smiled, sighing as she snuggled into the pillow and the warmth behind her. She remembered last night very well, turning around slowly, wincing at the slight pain in her lower half of her body, she met Dean's green eyes. "Morning," she whispered.

A sound coming from above, walking closer came to her ears and she furrowed her brows. Soon a door opening outside of the room they were in made Alex roll out of bed and fall to the floor with an oomph. Her head snapped to her clothes and she looked to find Dean already dressed in his boxers, jeans, and pulling on his t-shirt. How was it that men could get dressed so fucking fast? 

It all changed into a panic however when the door started to open. Cursing under his breath Dean quickly dressed, it wasn't much of a problem, and he was used to having to dress quickly for several reasons. Got a call, on a hunt, had to hurry before the missus' man showed up to find he had done more then flirt with their filly. He leaned against the door to prevent Sam from entering all the while making it look completely natural.

When the lock sounded on it and the door opened a tinge, Alex was on the other side of the door where Sam-she could tell who it was by the voice-couldn't see. Looking at Dean as he smiled at his brother, or was it that she was clasping her bra and fumbling with her panties? Almost caught, almost. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him before smiling, slipping on her sweat pants but waiting to put on the shirt until the hunter left.

"Everything all right in there? I can see you are alive. Bobby told us to check on you to make sure, because it turns out we will need you two on this hunt to finish it," Sam spoke.

"She's still asleep, I'll let her know we've been sprung, give us a couple and we'll be up just leave the door unlocked."

He listened to Dean, saying where Alex was and that they'd be up in a minute to get ready for Brentwood and to just leave the door unlocked. Sam nodded and did as he said, closing it but leaving it unlocked, before turning around and heading back up the stairs, finding that Von had indeed followed him and was coming up behind him back to the main floor.

"Lucky bastard," Alex whipped Dean with her shirt, before pulling it back to her and playing with the bottom of it, not yet ready to put it on.

And Sam was gone again with Von in tow. The red head had looked a little flushed but Dean couldn't figure why. Shrugging to himself he flinched and rubbed his backside. "Ow," he pouted and advanced on Alex with a grin. "Naughty," he chuckled, wrapping her in his arms and leaning down to kiss her on the lips, pressing his chest against hers and moaning into the kiss at the feel of the warm supple flesh. He pulled away only so he could speak against her lips, "how'd you sleep?"

"Mmm...pretty damn good. You?" she asked, smiling against his lips before closing the distance and kissing him, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist to get better leverage with his height.

Pulling away she bit her bottom lip. Staring into his green eyes and spying the fact that he had freckles, lightly peppered on his cheeks and nose. How in the world did she resist him for so long? After last night she was internally chastising herself about not giving in and putting out, but he would've just treated her the same as the other girls in High School. Times were different and they were older. Would he still do it? Alex thought it wasn't time to think about that, and to just drown in the fuzzies in her stomach. She felt irrevocably good, just wanting to stay there, kiss him, hell, and maybe even go another round again now that she was no longer a virgin.

"You probably hear this a lot, but you know you are fucking amazing," she commented, titling her head back and groaning, before bringing it back down at level. "Especially for a first..."

_Which reminds me. No condom?_

Dean smirked with a laugh, "I do, but it sounds even better when it comes from your mouth," he was leaning down to kiss her when he paused, noting how she trailed off. "What's wrong?" he furrowed his brow and then the light came on over head.

_Forgot a rubber you dumb shit!_

"Shit," he looked down at her, seeing the slight panic in her eyes, "it's okay, it'll be fine. We'll all head to school and I'll run out to get the Pill for you, kay?"

Sliding her legs from him she nodded.

_Be glad that you can't get pregnant from the first time. Just be glad about that._

Alex released a breath she had been holding and smiled at Dean. "I think I'll need to stock up on condom's from now on," she laughed, giving him another kiss, making it long to take in his taste before pulling away and putting on her shirt, going to her jacket and picking it up.

About to step out of the room, she glanced slyly back at the hunter staring after her. "Breathe this to no one," she said, leaving him and going up the stairs, feeling a certain glow about her that she couldn't seem to shake.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs she avoided the kitchen and up to her room to get changed for the new day at the school...sniffing her shirt she stopped just outside the door. Maybe a shower too, though her hair was fine. A quick bath then.

888

It was a bad idea going downstairs and Von cursed herself for not having the foresight to see that. Was Dean's libido that high in the morning all the time? She rubbed her arm up and down, squeezing it to stop the warmth spreading throughout her stomach and down lower to her thighs. It didn't do anything and she panicked slightly when each step was starting to make her throb, sending shivers up her spine.

Von grunted with her mouth closed and took a startled step back when Sam turned around to look at her. He had heard the noise and she had no preparation to mask the spooked yet thoughtfully lusty expression on her face. "Nothing," she squeaked before Sam even managed to get the question out.

_Smooth. Now he's really going to know that something is up with you, you dumbass_.

Von couldn't help it, couldn't stop it. The feelings that weren't hers right now and yet she could find a sympathy with them. They hadn't been as strong as this when they were her own and yet now that she was feeling them she didn't want it to go away. It felt good. A primal part of her, the animal was knocking around inside her, conjuring images that were distracting to put it mildly. If she could just be touched a little, just a little...

Sam's brows came together and he gave her a smile. "Are you sure it's nothing? It didn't sound like nothing," he said.

Finally taking her word for it though, he held out his hand to her because she appeared like she needed stability or else she'd fall. When she finally did, they walked into the kitchen together, just in time to see Bobby sneak another strip of bacon to Sorcha and digging back into his food with a slowness and a childlike innocence that he didn't do anything.

Bobby managed to spot the two holding hands and he quirked the side of his mouth. "So I assume that they are alive and coming up for breakfast and to change?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Sam replied, releasing Von's hand and sitting down at the table where his own plate was filled with food.

Von thought she had reached a whole other level of insanity and could hear herself screaming inside of her head. Sam's words spinning in her head to add to the screaming.

_Are you sure it's nothing? It didn't sound like nothing_.

She was careful to inwardly grunt this time, but instead of it sounding aroused it was in frustration. Finding some small relief that it wasn't Dean who had heard it, otherwise she would be hearing about it for weeks. Then again who's to say that Sam wouldn't bring it up? Von was genuinely surprised that Sam hadn't brought up anything that had happened between them. Whether that was good or bad Von had yet to find out.

Von couldn't stop the disappointment, all her own, when Sam pulled away from her. It lessened the pull of his emotions on her and yet she had found comfort with his touch at the same time.

_I'm so confused. Why can't anything be simple?_

She sat down next to Bobby and dished out some food. Toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns. It was quite a lot of food considering what the two hunters had usually seen her eat, but when she was feeling normal, whatever normal was, or the need to be comforted somehow the amount she had on her plate was her usual fair.

Von made a thick sandwich with the eggs, bacon and toast, taking a huge bite and swallowing before wrapping her mouth around the sandwich again. She looked up to confirm the suspicion that eyes were on her. "What?" she asked around her food and looked offended when Bobby snorted.

"Enjoying your food, _Dean_," the hunter asked sarcastically taking a swig from his coffee.

"Funny," Von answered with equal sarcasm, "I'm hungry, alright," she swallowed some apple juice, "contrary to belief I do eat more than a bird."

"More like a T-Rex." Von groaned in annoyance which caused Bobby to smirk against his coffee cup while he took another drink. Von took another bite of her sandwich and chewed, trying to ignore the tingling feeling racing up her thighs.

He heard one set of feet come upon the main floor boards, but he knew they were too light to be Dean's and he knew instantly it was Alex and she was going upstairs to get ready then come down. He'd be surprised if she even ate, they would need to be heading out by the time the two hunters were finished doing whatever they needed doing.

"Don't know whether to say must've been rough or gone well if Alex came up before Dean," Sam commented, biting into his toast.

888

Alex looked at her in the mirror of the bathroom and combed her brown hair, at the end of the bristles it springing to a curl. Damn humidity. She made sure to pack more clothes in case something was to happen where she'd need extra in the gym bag beside her, as she wore her same outfit as yesterday but actually washed and dried. Alex swung the strap of the bag onto her shoulder and exited the bathroom, running into Dean as he was exiting his own room wearing his mascot outfit.

_Is it just me or does he look better in it than he did the day before?_

Moving ahead of him she swung her hips like the panther she was and descended the stairs, schooling her face and dropping her bag with a harsh thud as she entered the kitchen for a bottle of orange juice to go, along with a banana and a granola bar.

Dean tilted his head to the side and sucked on his lower lip. Damn, he'd really like to turn the tables on the little panther and pounce on her. Show her who was king of the jungle. Looking down at himself he sighed, "Easy boy, we'll get our chance again." Once he calmed down he headed down the stairs and to the kitchen where he found Von helping Bobby clear the table.

"Let's hit the road," she said, going back to the door for her bag and out to the Impala to wait for the rest of the gang.

Sam finished up his meal and even had the decency to gawk after Alex as she seemed a bit different than she had been the night before. Did she do something new with her hair? She just looked different. He couldn't quite place it and wasn't sure he wanted to, but he shrugged and placed his plate into the sink before he followed after.

"Wait, but I want-" he leaned back with wide eyes as a brown paper bag was shoved in his face with Bobby on the other end.

"Breakfast sandwich, now get, I got shit to do." Dean took the bag and Bobby ushered them both out of the kitchen, "I don't wanna see any of ya comin' home 'cause their feelin's got hurt either," he added gruffly.

Dean pouted innocently and then grinned along with Von as they both said their goodbyes and headed out to meet the others. Von filling Dean in on what happened during the short walk to the car.

No, this is what it felt like to go insane. As soon as Alex had entered the kitchen she had felt it. The woman damn near glowed and if that hadn't been enough after she left, Dean entered oozing his intoxicating carnal thirst all over the fucking place.

_I'm going to pleasantly ignore anything that may have happened down there._

And now she was stuck in a car, a confined space, like a gas chamber while listening to classic rock, every song it seemed singing about sex like it was the national anthem.

_'POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME, ooooo when you need more love!'_ Von struggled to keep her breathing light and even, _'I'm hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet ya'_,' she kept her eyes closed and head leaned up against the cold glass of the window. Her right hand was tucked discreetly under her leg with her leaning against the door. The nails of that hand were digging painfully deep into her thigh.

_Damn it! DAMMIT!_

It was too fucking hot in the car. Von was burning up, her stomach flipping with excitement. She was going crazy with need, crazier so because there was no release for it. Von's nails dug in deeper until she was sure that her nails were in fact piercing the skin beneath the fabric. She pursed her lips, licking at them while breathing in through her nose.

_Someone just fucking SHOOT ME!_

She breathed out through her mouth painfully slow to keep from making any suggestive noises. This wasn't working; Von was sorely tempted to start slamming her head against the window to knock herself out. Otherwise she was going to screw everyone in the Impala until they couldn't walk straight.


	48. Chapter 48

What the fuck is wrong with Von? Alex glanced at Von with a weird and confused expression on her face, rolling her eyes and moving it to the front, catching Dean looking at her in the rear view mirror. "What are you staring at?" she snapped, even though internally she was grinning.

Peeling her banana open she began to eat it, nodding her head to the song, loving Def Leppard, and finding that what a good song it would be to-Mind out of gutter. Finishing her banana as well as the granola, they were at the school. Von couldn't have flown out of the backseat any faster than a speeding train. Alex stared after her, eyes wide and wondering yet again...what the fuck was wrong with Von?

Climbing out of the vehicle she waited for Dean. "Come on Brave heart, we've got some spirit to pass around," she said, making eye contact with Sam, looking disgruntled but not managing to hold his orbs for long.

Dean frowned as he watched Von take off like her cute little ass was on fire. What was wrong with her? He had sensed there was something off when she was in the car but didn't want to broach the subject. "Uh, yeah," he replied distractedly to Alex, blinking and looking down at her with mischievous grin, "Sure there isn't anything else you wanna pass around, then again I don't think I can let you share."

They started to walk towards the school and Dean told Alex what Von had told him about the case. "Did Von seem, I dunno, kinda off to you at all?" he queried, holding the door open for her into the gym and following in after her. All the cheerleaders were there, stretching and batting their eyes at him. Dean however took no notice instead he watched Alex, waiting for a reply. 

888

Sam headed inside the building confused as ever. What was going on with people this morning? Was there something in the air? Did Bobby sneak a little something into people's breakfast meal? He wasn't acting strange...not that he would like to fall back on, but that wasn't technically _today_.

When he entered the library and stationed himself, he found Amanda there and not late, the bell first bell ringing to signal to get to class, the one minute bell coming after 4 minutes and then the late bell. Were there enough bells in this school?

"Hey Sam. Got more books for you today in the cart," Amanda said, studying from one of her college textbooks.

"Already?"

"Yep." Sighing he went to the cart and began to wheel it along, his jacket and messenger bag still on as he moved to the book aisles, female eyes on him as he moved. Being a librarian was just damn marvelous, but he had other intentions as he headed to the corner and abandoned the cart by the fountain, removing his jacket and sitting down against the dark wall. Time to research.

888

It was an ironic twist of events that Von would be running towards the school like it was a sanctuary, when any other day she would have run just as fast from it. Her messenger bag was slapping hard against her side and her heart was slamming hard in her chest, at least now it was from running and not from anything else.

Smoothing out her clothes she made it to her office where she swiftly moved inside and to her desk, dropping her bag next to it. It was glaringly obvious the next time she wouldn't be able to resist given how badly she had struggled this time around.

Von opened one of her books and flicked through a few pages till she found what she was looking for. A talisman of sorts, in the shape of a bracelet, would protect her from her friends' emotions. Since she had no equipment here to work with any metal she would have to wait till they got back to Bobby's. Or if she modified the symbols, Von checked to make sure she had the small knife in her pocket, carve them into her. Yes, she was that desperate. Von drew in a shaky breath and huffed it out. She'd wait a little while then decide.

"To carve or not to carve, that is the question." Von held the small switchblade in her hand. It's not like she hadn't cut into herself before. So why was she hesitating?

Von set the blade down on the desk and sighed. There had to be another way, there was another way, Von however didn't want to wait. It was still crawling around inside of her, sending little spikes of arousal throughout her being, making her lose her breath. Sam was in the library, she could visit him and they could…

_No. No. Not happening..._

Her fingers scratched along her thighs again, the need bubbling beneath the surface. How could people live with these feelings and not act on them in the middle of the street. Well some did. That wasn't the point though and Von could understand that she could control her own desires and urges but to have those of others mingling and amplifying, that was another can of worms entirely.

"I can't do this," she said to herself and picked up the blade again, studying the perfectly sharp iron with her deep green orbs. A couple little nicks in the proper design and it would be all over. "All over," she breathed. Von was afraid. What if she started and couldn't stop, she knew how it felt to have that blade cutting into her skin, to watch the brilliant red blood pucker and spill out. Everything about it was simple, beautiful, and peaceful.

Von snapped the blade closed and stuffed it back in her pocket, her eyes wandering over to the window to gaze out at the sunny sky. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be with Sam. It was one pain for another. Von pushed her chair back and stood, picking out one of her notebooks from her bag. She left the office and headed towards the library.

When she entered the young brunette looked up and smiled and Von smiled politely back. A quick scouting of the area told Von where Sam was and she moved over to that corner he had shown her the other day. The one that also had the spirit lingering near it. She saw him with his nose in the old book and she watched him quietly for a moment. He seemed oblivious to her presence. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Lifting his head he froze, watching her as she sat down anyways, and he stuttered. God forbid he stuttered. "N-no. G-go right ahead."

_Smooth. Smooth._

"What brings here to the spot of dubbed sanctified privacy in the whole entire school?" he asked her, going back to his book but not really reading.

Sam saw the words he did, but he didn't retain them. Why was Von here? Did she come to see him or simply to just escape things or read? But she must've known he was here, otherwise why would she have come all the way to the library and back here? She must've wanted to see him if she came to this place. Right? Conflicted. So conflicted.

Von smiled warmly at him, his stutter not lost on her but confusing her nonetheless. She was still trying to comprehend the fact that he liked her. "You, actually."

She set her notebook in her lap, gaze falling to it and then back to Sam, doing a poor job of pretending to read. Remembering his taste alone was enough to bring back the feelings she thought she had gotten a reign on, on her way to the library.

Her gaze dropped again and her hand went to her side, fingers picking at the fuzz on the carpet. Her thighs were hurting from her nails and yet she wanted to dig them in again to stop what she was feeling. It was desperate and pathetic and it never worked. Just like her life.

"I've been thinking about..." she closed her eyes as a wave of heat encompassed her. Energy flooding up her spine and down again to her core. Her nails dug into the carpet and she stopped breathing until she thought she could control it.

_I need you, Sam. But I can't just...I can't. I hate this, I fucking hate it!_

"Von?" he asked. Sam had scooted closer to her when she started to quite and he noticed she was fighting something, but he didn't know what. "Are you okay?"

Touching her arm he waited for a reaction. Is she hurt? Is something attacking her? Women were hard to comprehend at the best of times and this was one of those times. Sam was completely clueless like a normal guy would be. His blue-green eyes were intent on her face.

_"...Taste and touch...until you can't stop yourself..."_

Von shook her head. Tethers were snapping on her control. His touch. His eyes.  
_  
I need this out of my system. Why does it have to be here?_

Von fell into his eyes, seeing an unmistakable glimmer there that matched what she was feeling. Maybe she had mistaken it for something else but it was too late.

_Neeeeed him._

Her voice growled hungrily in her head. Her hand shifted over to take his wrist and she leaned forward, mouth parting and eyes closing. The feel of his lips sent shivers of pleasure through her and she kept the pressure light, pulling away, her eyes shining with the need for release and comfort in his arms. "I'm sorry," she made to stand, green orbs shimmering and body burning with desire.

"Wait, what do you have to be sorry for?" Sam inquired, gripping her wrist and keeping her down by him. He wasn't going to let her run away from him, he wasn't going to let her run away in general.

_Please don't push from me._

"For everything," she managed to look him in the eye, not for long though, her gaze soon dropping to the floor again. Sam would never understand and Von would never be able to explain. What would he think? What was he thinking now? A similar desperation to her going like last night touched Von and she inwardly flinched from it. Sam's need for her was confusing and overwhelming.

_I don't understand. I'm not worth much, nothing special, not really. Nothing good either, nothing close._

"I don't understand...why me?" Von couldn't bring herself to look at him, fearing what she would see in his eyes.

Why her? Why her? Didn't it click in her brain yet? Hadn't he said it, hadn't he shown her? "It has to be you because who understands me like you? My brother for one, but it's nice to know that there is someone else who gets me and knows when to hold off for the moment. It has to be you because you are special in a way that words cannot describe and the full meaning defies all purpose of thought. It has to be you because you are mine..." he answered, sighing and looking at her thoughtfully.

Lifting his hands to her face he gently caressed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, kissing her lips soft and slow, showing her what he felt. Was this why she had come down here? To talk about this?

_"You won't be able to stop yourself...I can see why she wants you..."_

888

Alex avoided the gym office, going to the PA system and setting down her stuff there, turning to Dean with her hands crossed in front of her. "Yeah. Don't know what has gotten to her, but who knows maybe it's just a morning thing that only will happen today or Sam can figure it out," Alex replied, pursing her lips together and tilting her head to the side, eyes landing on the girls behind Dean a good ways away, staring at his ass. She had to agree it was a nice ass, but she immediately turned and bent for her CD's, choosing "Give it to Me" by Shakira.

_'What you give is exactly what you receive. So put me in a cage and lock me away, and I'll play the games that you want me to play...'_

Meeting the sight of the cheerleaders already working on a routine, she wondered if maybe they had gotten together after school and come up with something. It looked liked it. But what really drew her attention was Dean's expression. "What?" she asked.

_Does the term 'dance dirty with the brave' mean anything to you?_

Dean shrugged. He didn't really think Von should be dumped on Sam like that. But his brother did like her after all so maybe he wouldn't mind. A small smile twitched at the hunter's lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was stunning. And he had been the first, Alex might not have realized it, but that made it special for him too. And to think the other day they probably would have killed each other. Funny how things work themselves out.

"I was just thinking, those girls seem to know what they're doing," he bobbed his head towards them and some of the clueless ones took that as a cue to start flirting from afar. "I'm sure they won't mind being unsupervised for a few minutes."

_I have no shame_.

"But I can totally understand on a professional level if you don't-" Dean trailed off as the gym teacher, Mr. Eric Hardy, came out of the office, eyes locking on each of the young cheerleaders before settling on Alex.

And Dean on a very base and unprofessional level did not like the way the coach was fixated upon the brunette. Before Dean would have laughed but still been protective. Now he wanted to clobber the man's skull until his brains liquefied and his eye balls fell out of his head.

Speechless. The man had no shame, not that she was complaining. Alex wouldn't have minded another go round...she had been thinking it back at Bobby's before they left the panic room. She was about to answer him when he cut off and she felt eyes on her, making her have Goosebumps. Meeting the source she found Eric.

_Couldn't get into our pants before, now he finds it a goal to get there again? Just look at how he is looking at you Alex._

"Actually Dean, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," she said, taking his hand and exiting the gym into the empty hallway.

Dean held her hand for a second longer and eased away. He had been dragged from the gym that was how he viewed it. For good reason too, otherwise there would have been blood. "I'm glad you think so." Dean turned his head back to make sure that they weren't being followed. "Where'd ya wanna go?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and laughed when she rolled her eyes. Clearing his throat the smile dropped from his face. "We should probably check out the rest of the school, see if we can find the spooks that Red was talking about."

_Broom closet, bathroom, car..._

Alex choked on her own spit and she coughed, eyes widened at the mental suggestion, and she looked at Dean. "Okay. Where to start?"

_I already gave the options._

"They weren't valid," she said in a whisper, although trying to make it so the other person couldn't hear was impossible when in an empty hallway that makes the tiniest noises maximize.

_Oh come on like you weren't thinking them. I am you after all, what I think you think._

"At lunch did you want to-"

_Do it?_

"Hit the store?" she asked as she kept an eye on the rest of school, meeting Dean's eyes casually, but what she saw she couldn't help the shiver all over her body that made her yelp and jump. Or was that a cold spot? Nah, that was most definitely her reaction to it and she instantly gave an excuse on it being a random chill. People got those all the time.

_Dean. Dean. Dean. After one night with him and he is affecting you like no other._

Why couldn't the internal half shut up?

"Yeah, we can do that," he nodded, ignoring her whispered comment, figuring she was replying to something spoken in her head. If it happened again he would ask her about it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side to a nice little corner that was out of the way. Dean leaned over her, head ducking down to kiss her lightly on the lips and down to her neck. "In the meantime," he purred against her skin and smiled when she shivered again. "I think I can help you warm up since you said you're chilly."


	49. Chapter 49

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

"Dean..." she breathed, her stomach fluttering and the sensation shooting down to the spot between her legs.

_Kinky, right in the hallway. Off to the side. Wink wink, ahhhoooogah._

Alex arched into him, her hands on his bare chest from his lips at her neck, him speaking, breathing, and smiling against it driving her wild. She was loving the brave costume more and more. "Here. Public. Caught. Some. Else."

_Dean got your tongue?_

"Alex. Relax. I'm. Very. Discreet." And truth be told he was. No one was in the halls and it would actually take someone who was looking to find them. He pushed her deeper into the corner so they were shaded more and captured her lips.

"Sides, we don't have to do _it_, beds are much more comfortable then winding up on a hard, cold linoleum floor anyway." Dean grinned boyishly at her when she pinned him with a look. "I'm talkin' too much again aren't I?" he swallowed her answer with a kiss; his hands running up her back and down again to her waist.

Whimpering into his mouth, Alex's hands mimicked Dean's, except running them down the front of his chest, over his abs and to his waist. Pulling away she looked at him. "Brave heart, you always talk to damn much," she laughed.

"Duly noted," his hand eased slowly under her shirt to touch her bare skin, fingers massaging her hip. He sighed against her, loving the feel of her skin against him, the sway of her hip as he pressed his fingers into it. His other hand was braced against her back and his mouth was at her collar bone, licking at the ridge.

"Ohhhh fuck," Alex moaned, hands on his back, pressing her fingers into his flesh from his mouth and hands.

She knew what that tongue could do, she'd experienced it first hand, and just the memory and knowledge sent shivers down her spine, Goosebumps on her skin, and heat to in between her legs. Foreplay when they couldn't even have sex right at the moment was frustrating her.

"Dean..." she breathed, trying to protest, trying to explain to him that if he continued with this, they both continued, it would no doubt lead to sex, her body would make sure of that.

_The way you two are starting out today, I'm betting you won't even make it to the store to get the pills. You'll stay in the car and do it._

Alex glared at her other half, the expression bleeding away as soon as Dean toyed with her yet again, making her bite her lip to keep in the loud keen longing to come out.

Dean laughed into the kiss, sucking at her lower lip playfully even while she tried to bite it. "We're going to have to work on that happy volume level of yours," he kissed her, lowering his hand down to tuck into the waistband of her shorts, fingers playing along the rise of her hip bone.

Dean knew when sex wasn't convenient that there were other ways to pleasure each other. And he was about to show Alex one of those when he stopped, lifting his hand from her shorts. She was new to this and already shaking pretty badly from his attentions. Not to be cruel but they still had to work. Business before pleasure.

With a sigh Dean pulled away. "Something to look forward to later," he winked at her and ducked his head out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear. With a nod he stepped out from the hiding place with Alex behind him and they started down the hall again. The hunter noticed a familiar red head and waved her down. "Von," he called in greeting and grinned when the red head turned at hearing her name.

888

Von thought her heart was breaking and yet it was the exact opposite. A single tear escaped her closed lids as Sam kissed her, his emotions flooding into her, filling her with purpose. This was the peace she had longed for and she had found it in Sam. Now she belonged. And all to Sam. Her whole being wanted him, needed him but on a completely different level than before, something that surpassed the mere physical. Something that was spiritual.

Von hoped that Sam too could see how she felt with the kiss. She wanted him to know and she knew that words would never suffice. Von breathed him in, his smell exactly like in the dream. He had not been there though, it was a dream and that was all. Von was glad that Sam had not seen her that way, slaughtering and animal-like with eyes that burned hot like amethysts. Some God or monster from an ancient story.

_What would you have thought of me then if you could have seen it?_

Pulling away from her lips he found he was looking down at her. Since when did they change positions? He smiled shyly.

"Ehem...I hope I am not disturbing anything Mr. Winchester," Amanda cleared her throat, going to the abandoned cart and starting to wheel it to the end of one of the aisles.

Sam climbed off of Von and remained on his knees to gather his things before helping Von up to her feet once he was there. "Lunch?" he asked Von, whispering so only she could hear.

When she replied he nodded and said his goodbye, walking up next to Amanda whom was waiting for him. "Don't worry, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret." He couldn't help the flinch from her words, his dream a little too vivid in that moment.

Von was going to string the little brunette up by her toes for interrupting them. Then embarrassment made its due and Von blushed rising to her feet with the help of Sam.

"Lunch?" Sam asked in a hushed tone and Von nodded silently, a shy 'goodbye' leaving her lips in reply to Sam's. Von left the library and walked down the hall, heading towards her office in order to grab a few items before she checked out the lower level of the building.

Heat raced along her thighs and she knew who was behind her before she heard his voice. Dean Winchester the Sex Bomb. His presence had nearly nuked the brains clear out of her skull. Her panties became moist and she suppressed the primal growl that was scratching its way up her throat. Von licked the salt off her lips, tasting Sam along with it. Sam. If he had only screwed her till she couldn't see straight in the library then maybe she would be better off. She doubted it. Line everyone up in the school and keep 'em coming...

_No touchy. No touchy! NO touchy! Just a little fuck, I mean touch...all I need. Give it to me Dean!_

Von scrunched her eyes shut, cementing her feet against the ground. The insistent throbbing between her legs an angry reminder that she wasn't getting any.

_Shoulda fuckin' carved. Spill out everywhere; make it all better, all bright. Make it all go away._

Von was running around in her brain trying to collect her thoughts like she was using a sieve to collect water. She had to remember, remember the symbols. Damn it, remember them, what order, what order? Carve. Carve. Carve. No wait. She had a pen, using that would work. Right? Right?

Von pulled the pen out and nearly stabbed her arm in her desperation to scrawl the ink down on her flesh. Her forearm would do the trick. The two of them were getting closer and once they hit striking distance Von would not be able to stop herself. The rich black ink scrolled out over her forearm in several distinct symbols. The intense sensation to fuck until she bled out faded away and her shoulders slumped in relief. It was only temporary but it would have to do.

"Hey," her breathing came a little ragged and she smiled faintly up at them, standing up straight when they stopped in from of her.

"You okay, Red, you're looking like you're wiped, Sam didn't do anything stupid again did he?" Dean eyed Von up and down with his brow furrowed.

"No, no, I'm fine," she waved him off and ignored Alex's stare.

"Alright," Dean nodded, easily letting go of any suspicion he may have had. Whatever had come over Von appeared to be gone, and since it was there was no need to press the matter.

"I was going to check out the lower level, two more sets of eyes would probably help, if you're not already busy," Von eyed them each on turn, sticking the pen back in her pocket.

Dean noticed her freshly inked arm and turned to Alex. "I dunno, we weren't doing anything were we?" Waiting for Alex to reply Dean gestured to Von's arm. "What's with the temporary tattoo?"

"This?" Von asked innocently raising her arm to see her own work, "Something I had to remember, didn't have any paper so my arm was the next best thing, it's for protection, part of a spell." The relief was gratifying. Von thought she could slump down right there it felt so good to be herself and not be attacked by the emotions of others. The clarity it brought her was astounding.

_Thank God for BIC pens..._

Alex was about ready to hit the man. Tease and tease and then it gets one whipped by some object later. If he kept it up, she was no doubt going to actually do it. When he pulled her out back into the hallway, she immediately removed her hand from his and gained a bit of distance, looking at her appearance and fixing what might have looked questionable to the observing eye. Seeing Von's arm when she turned around, Alex was going to comment on it but Dean already did, after the question came from him on doing anything.

_Close but just two pieces of fabric off of resulting in really doing something._

"No we aren't busy at all. Lower level sounds good. The squad can handle without me and Mr. How," she replied, giving Dean her patent smirk and narrowed eyes, walking past him and next to Von.

She could do this. Play normal bitchy Alex while deep down sneak around and act completely nice Alex with Dean. Hard but manageable. Just another task on her life list.

_Why do I feel that Von is lying?_

Something to remember. The thing written on her arm looked more along the lines of yes, part of a spell, but something that wasn't to be remembered, but rather for something to forget or dull. What was it? Alex wasn't going to bother with that now, she'd wait for another time, try maybe...never? What a great way to rebuild the friendship.

_Lying's a sin you know...add it to my list._

Alex and Von walked side by side and Dean took the rear, having since taken off his headdress. Down the two flights of stairs Von walked over to the boiler room door, finding it unlocked, likely the janitor left it unlocked by accident. The three of them entered unnoticed and fanned out into the room. Von held her hand off to the side, feeling out if anything was there.

"I don't get it," Dean commented out of nowhere, leaning down over a pipe to get a look, "It's not like ghosts to team up, they usually have their own undead agendas."

"I think all these ones have the same agenda," Von explained and moved deeper into the room, something speaking to her sixth sense.

"How many of 'em were there again, did you get a count?" Dean brushed up against Alex and grinned, moving past her to inspect the large hot water tank.

"I only heard and felt them, Sam got attacked by one, he didn't...I never asked him if he saw anything," _because he wanted out of there, he was out of it_, "When I tried to get back in, I dunno, felt maybe about five...six of them, they were all squished together so it was hard to make out the individuals." Von removed an old newspaper from a desk and read the article heading.

"Great we got a gang of ghosts to deal with," Dean grumbled.

"We got a problem," Von lowered the paper as shivers raced up her spine and in the time it took Dean to look at her questioningly the red head was flying through the air, slamming up against some piping and Dean soon followed being struck in the opposite direction. Giggling filled the murky boiler room followed by footsteps.

"Von! Dean!" Alex yelled, noticing how she was the only one at the moment unflung.

Hearing the giggles, she looked around. She fucking hated ghosts, especially ones that were teenagers or children and found it absolutely hilarious to make dolls out of them. With a hard tug she soared, crash landing on top of something and that something was Dean. Why not in another direction? He was already hurt from being thrown, but now they had to fling her on top of him to add more pain.

"And Jill came tumbling after..." the source of the giggles voiced.

888

He was tired. Again. Why was he so tired? Last night it had hit him after the event that occurred and now during the morning when he should be awake and lively he was tired. Right after Von left, right after his occurrence with her in the far corner. What could have happened, what should have happened, what will happen...the what could have's of ones mind like the what if's and the could be's.

At his desk he had pulled out his laptop, bringing up his email. He hadn't checked it for a while now and Ruby probably might have left a message, weird though, but when she didn't want to bother with a simple call or text, she'd email. Sam might never understand her let alone women completely. Too much of a brain twister.

Amanda kept looking at him too. Then again, since he came back to his desk in the main part of the library, he was more aware of eyes on him than before. A sudden uncomfortableness in his own body making him blush. In the past he'd never get this much attention, not really, but now that he had it, he knew how his brother, Von and Alex must feel. However, Alex and Dean flaunt it whereas Von and he don't. Talk about self-conscious...more so at the best of times. Not even making it long enough, waiting for the email to come up, his eyes had closed, head resting on his hand propped on the elbow on the desk. Tired. So tired.


	50. Chapter 50

"Sam..."

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling while he rested on the bed. Sam wouldn't go to that voice again; he simply wouldn't because he knew what would happen. Why did he fall asleep? What was this man's agenda? Tracking after him in his dreams now that he found his dream world. Sitting up, the hunter grabbed off the floor a white t-shirt and pulled it on, slipping on a pair of moccasin slippers before shuffling out of the bedroom and to the main door, exiting and beginning to walk away from the house. A normal house that couldn't be his, but normal persons.

_Try and get me now._

Hands going into his sweat pant pockets he ventured on the path to the road and turning left to stroll along the asphalt void of cars.

He allowed Sam to walk down the road for a while, letting the young man think he was free. Truth was he had taken a very special interest in Sam. Yes, he was chosen but aside from all that Sam was genuinely intriguing. And after all if the man showed interest in the woman he had helped raise should he not also show interest in the man?

Sam hadn't fallen for the same trick a second time. Smart boy, he must have thought that that was a necessary link to allow him to enter into his dreams. Silly boy. The road kept on going and Sam kept on walking. Seemed like the take a walk type. He appeared next him, walking with him and tried not to smile when Sam nearly jumped out of his skin. "Do you always dream about the open road?" he queried casually with his hands neatly folded behind him, taking in the perfect star scattered blue of the night sky unveiled above them.

Tightening his jaw, and flexing his fists in his pant pockets he tried to calm down. Why was it that demons always had the insistence to pop in at random and scare the holy Hera out of everyone? "No, but then again I don't dream about Von dead. So now with this current predicament I have come to the conclusion all too soon that this is all your doing and you are creating this dream world. Even the parts that shift," Sam replied, continuing to walk.

_Just keep walking, just keep walking...and maybe he'll go away...yeah right._

The man nodded at Sam's presumptions, keeping up to the tall hunter's stride easily. He inwardly hummed with glee, young Samuel had a fiery spirit, a wrath worthy of a God, and just like a human to do so he was trying to keep it all inside. "I will take credit for the restraints," he confessed calmly. "The shift however from homestead to fortress I had no part in, and yes I know you didn't either, you hardly seem like the type to be dreaming about castles and medieval times."

His sharp hazel eyes fell on Sam then, "Before you get too far into wondering if I'm lying allow me to explain at least in part about what happened." He looked up to the sky again thoughtfully. "We fell into Von's dream, you see I'm very attached to her and being so influences things in a certain way. Her connection to me and in that moment my connection to you over powered your dream and we entered hers, not quite fully, it was more like the surround sound experience before you woke up." He gestured his hand in an explanatory manner, not in the least bothered by the expression that was beginning to appear on Sam's face.

"I never thought something like that could happen, it was a fault on my part," he apologized. "I suppose though that brings even more questions to your mind. Why was Von dreaming about that time period, why the smoke in the distance and smell of blood on the wind?" he carried on seeing that Sam was indeed beginning to have thoughts following that trail. "I could show you more if you wish, it won't give you the full experience though until Von is sleeping, they're her mem-her dreams after all," the demon smiled inwardly at his slip up. It hadn't been intentional but perhaps it would prove to work in his benefit.

"You were going to say memories. What do you mean? Von's not that old, Hell, she's one year older than me. She couldn't have possibly been in that age of time," Sam shot down, starting to slow down and then finally stop in his steps.

_Could she?_

He didn't know her that well, and the questions about her kept piling up. Even more so since last night and meeting this demon. What was his name anyways? Why should Sam believe a single word he said? Again, demons lied and they twisted words...but then again some could tell the truth, but that was always twisted too, a lot of the time the truth was spoken to mess with the victim better. "No thank you, because it'd all be a lie anyways."

Looking down both ends of the road, he wondered where each way led. One led back to the house and past that what was there? What lay ahead in the direction he was already going? Could he control this dream? Closing his eyes he thought of a place, and upon opening them it didn't appear so. Still the road. Still with the demon. So he did the one other thing that would hopefully get him off this open road and into another setting...run.

The man watched Sam run and huffed with a roll of his eyes. Did the boy honestly think he could escape that easily? Sam certainly had stamina, and that stubborn streak the Winchester's were known for. The stories about him being the smart one were apparently over exaggerated though. The bitch Ruby probably had a part to play in that.

"I don't know where you think you're going Sam, you'll always wind up at the beginning," he snapped his fingers and the road started to crumble and fall away, dropping off into a cliff then that as well broke away until the concrete of the road scattered like dust revealing packed dirt while a field rose up to meet it, violently merging together before the world settled again.

He stood next to Sam who was now lying on his stomach in the field where the road ended. There was a slow rosy sunrise poking above the horizon and the soft chirp of birds could be heard in the trees. "I would help you up but I don't think you would appreciate it," the man commented, "I'm offended by the way, what reason would I have to lie to you, what could I possibly have to gain from it, I'm here to help you and Von realize your potential, lying won't aid the cause."

He knelt down closer to Sam, staring deep into his blue-green eyes. It was a shame Sam declined his offer; perhaps sometime in the future he would change his mind. "Are you sure you won't reconsider, Von is a very interesting...person," he smiled congenially at the hunter, "I promise I won't tell her if you say yes."

Regaining his breathing from landing on the ground from whatever the son of a bitch did, the wind knocked out of him, he rolled over and inhaled sharply, grunting as he stood up and brushed himself off. "My answer was final. Need a playback, I'm sure it'll jog your short term memory," he snapped. He'd gained some sense of Dean in his brother's last year at living. It had come a great deal in handy and Ruby had helped fuel it whenever she needed to get him determined and set. "Piss off."

Now which way to go now? Sam felt that there should be signs from Alice in Wonderland around there somewhere. East to Queast, South to Snud, or just plain Nowhere. If one had four doors, the Queast across from Snud, the nowhere across from the door entered...one could choose the Snud, end up coming out the door of Queast. Take the Queast end up coming out the door of Snud. Take the Nowhere end up coming back through the door entered. Take the door entered and get out of that mess. But where did the door entered lead to?

Was this dream, this toy of a Bio-dome, like Wonderland? Completely Mad and full of chaos that one could easily alter the way of reality and way of sense to nonsense? Now Sam was confused, but he had a slight idea of where he was going with this train of thought.

"No need to get angry, I suppose it's all very well in the end anyway, she'd be very upset if she had to share that with you," the man watched the hunter and sighed. "You know, you can keep on running like a hamster in one of those plastic ball things, really only managing to get no where, or you could enjoy this for what it is, a valuable learning experience, an eye opener."

He directed Sam's gaze to a part of the field that was covered in wild flowers, a woman clad in a sheer white dress, wavy hair shimmering like copper gossamer in the warm light of the rising sun was singing softly with the birds while she collected the odd flower here and there. "Or you could spend some time with her; I assure you she is very much alive this time, no tricks or gimmicks."

Sam was like some kind of predator that had finally seen the prey at the watering hole when it was mentioned by one of the others he hunted with. Sam stared at the woman, who was she? Young, innocent. Tearing his eyes away he met the demon smiling. The hunger he had when he had gone long without some of the taste to get by, to help him had risen. It shouldn't have risen; he made sure that was taken care of this morning.

That was when it hit him on who the demon was talking about. The woman was Von. She was alive...no finding out she was really dead, just simply there. Was she? She couldn't be asleep and there; no he was asleep and shouldn't have been asleep. "She may be alive, and there might not be any tricks up your sleeve on her part, but my part...there most definitely is a gimmick," Sam said, his voice coming out strangled.

The hunger had risen inside him by this guy and it was for Von. He went on last night about how he'd yearn for a taste, want to know, hunger for it, and he was showing how badly it would be. Clenching his fists, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. He didn't really hunger for Von's blood, it was all a trick, a seed planted into his brain and being that would make it appear that he truly did. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," he whispered to himself, a false wish and hope.

The man looked at his 'comrade' sympathetically, "There's no waking up from this Sam, Von will still be there when you open your eyes and so will all those feelings and questions," he sighed apologetically.

A small smile settled on his face as he watched her kneeling down with her curved white knife, gathering up the flowers and singing in an ancient tongue. She was beautiful and perfect. "Would it make you feel better to know that she wants it too, that she wants you, she's too afraid to admit it but the day she was able to taste your blood has never left her mind, not out of guilt but because she liked it," he folded his arms behind him a contemplative expression on his face.

A startled gasp escaped the woman and she stood slowly, eyes trained on her finger, a delicate bead of blood glistening on it, quivering and running down her finger to collect and drop softly to the earth. She had been somewhat careless and a thorn had pricked her finger. Another droplet was slowly building and she watched it with quiet fascination as the drop fell and hit the soil, the moisture being soaked up quickly by the surrounding plant life.

The gentle morning breeze carried the sweet scent to them and the man breathed it in, humming softly to himself and eyeing Sam knowingly. "If you don't go to her Sam and claim her, take her, then someone else will and you'll lose her forever." He hated having to push Sam this way but he had to see how badly he needed this. If he couldn't allow himself in real life, perhaps he could allow himself the freedom to experiment in the dream world.

A growl. He glared at the demon and stalked towards Von, stopping mere inches from her and dropped to his knees. "Does it hurt?" he asked her form.

_Don't touch her, occupy my mind, don't think about that wasted blood in the soil. Talk to her...even though this isn't really Von._

"Let me help you wrap that up," he said, turning to look at the demon and giving a hard expression. He'd fight, he wouldn't give in. Damn it he'd fight that hunger that had volcano-ed to the surface. Taking his shirt off, he touched her hand, gripping it tightly, pausing. Sam could feel her veins pumping blood to that finger, pushing the crimson to the wound, her beating heart in her wrist.

_Von is Von, she's not Ruby._

Sam had startled the red head, but she smiled when she saw who it was. One part registered him and yet the other remained quite innocent. "A little," she held her hand up and let the blood pucker to the top. "I should have been paying attention," she laughed in embarrassment.

She blushed when Sam took off his shirt and quickly turned away. The slightest expression of pain crossed her face when he squeezed her hand tightly. Blood ran down along her palm and she cautiously looked at Sam who appeared deep in thought. "You can if you want," her dark green eyes met his blue-green ones. "I trust you," her other hand went up to his face to lightly touch his cheek, "I'm yours."

To do or do not? If he didn't then surely something else would, or wouldn't. If he did, he would and something else wouldn't but that would ruin his sanity. Shit, she even said she was his...repeating what he said to her in the library.

_"Because you are mine..."_

Swallowing and licking his lips, he watched the line of blood spread. He had caused it, invoked it to come out more and more with his grip. It excited him. Bringing her hand towards him, he met the line down on her palm, eyes shifting to her own and waiting, not moving his tongue out to capture it.

_To do or not do?_

"Do," came a voice and he followed the order, careless as to whom it came from.

His mouth opened, tongue meeting the blood and licking it up her palm, up her finger and over the wound, closing his mouth around it he growled throatily, sucking on it, feeling more blood rush up as he pressed his fingers in more and his teeth at the opening. Realizing what he was doing, the taste amazing on his lips and taste buds, he quickly released and reeled back, scrambling on his hands backwards and kicking off with the heels of his feet. "Don't trust me Von. Don't. Please don't," he said, the image of her gone and all that was left was an empty patch of dirt and the demon coming around to stare down at him. "I hate you."

"Sticks and stones, boy," the man stood next to him, admiring a curious cluster of flowers that had sprouted from where Von's blood had spilled. "She will trust you Sam, even if it kills her, she'll only be able to give you everything she is and nothing less," his sympathetic hazel eyes gazed down at Sam. "Her heart is her only fault, which is why she guards it so closely," he crouched down and plucked the delicate flower from the earth, bringing it to his nose to smell its perfume. "So be careful hunter, your touch alone can crush her soul," he smothered several of the small white petals between his thumb and index finger, their delicate flesh tearing open to smudge his fingers with bright sticky red, it gave off the scent of Von's blood.

Sam stood, glaring at the man, ignoring what he was saying, he needed to get out of this dream, he needed to wake up. He couldn't believe what was being said, it was just a dream, just a figment of his twisted imagination. Walking away, he needed to walk away, had to walk away. Not making it far, he fell to the ground and started to heave, the taste lingering in his mouth. It was wrong to drink blood from friends, from people one liked or cared about.

_What makes that different from drinking blood from Ruby?_ he thought.

Ruby was a helping him, she was a demon...was that honestly any better? No, but he could live with it, he needed it to get stronger, to find Lilith and kill her. No one else's blood had to be consumed, but this guy was making it sound and appear like all blood had to be, not just one specific type. Lie.

"You misunderstand my intent completely Samuel, I'm not impressed, you're supposed to be the smart one," the man shook his head and was standing over the hunter again. "I think its best that you take a rest, besides where can you possibly run to in here," he looked around and the field was gone, the sky overcast dank grey and bleak. Murmurs and the clanking of chains seemed louder in the confined space. A scream ripped through the ceiling and they were back in the field again.

The man sat next to Sam, watching the sun kiss the tops of the trees. "Instead of trying to run, to push away from me and remain ignorant you should be asking me those questions I know you have in your head, because I know you want to know Sam, you're only being stubborn because of your preconceived prejudices. You honestly still think you have a right to ride on that high horse of yours after the things you've done?"

The man sighed, "You have a thirst for knowledge Sam that I have never seen before so to go on playing like you want nothing to do with me, one who is willing to provide you with knowledge, especially knowledge that may help your cause, seems a tad transparent to me, you'd have better luck trying to convince me you were a horse."


	51. Chapter 51

"Uuunnnnn," Von moaned, shifting up into a sitting position and rubbing the back of her head, growling in annoyance at the disembodied giggling. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she looked up to see a form shifting in and out of the light. "Joey?" Von backed up to get her footing, wobbling from her light headedness.

_**Flashback**___

"So Von is your name, huh?" the tall jock asked, leering towards Von along with his cronies. They had her cornered, all she wanted was to get to her locker and go to class. Why could they let her?

She didn't speak, didn't even nod, simply reached her hand out to go for her lock, hoping to any who would listen to her silent plea that they would go away. Joey pressed Von's wrist into the metal of the lockers and laughed.

"Von's a boy's name, so I guess that makes you a boy, huh?" his friends laughed in approval. "You sure look like a boy, don't dress like a girl, you trying to hide something?" he pushed her back into the locker and his friends crowded around him to keep her from running. "Let's see if the junk matches," he grabbed her chest and dug his fingers in, "huh, not much there, guess you are a boy," he continued to grope and when she pushed him away he slapped her hard in the face. "I'm not done, bitch," he growled.

"Hey!" Dean barked from down the hall, charging towards them like a freight train. He knocked over two of them to get to Joey, driving his fist so hard into the guy's face there was an audible crack that carried down the hall.

Joey reeled, blood flooding out of his nose like the parting of the Red Sea. He spluttered and glared clutching his face, a cocky grin overcoming his features when his buddies started to throw themselves at the big hero.

Dean bucked one off with a parting kidney shot, while another got a heavy boot to the head, fists were flying and Dean could only block so many before he started getting the wind knocked out of him. Two were dropped to the ground, moaning in sheer agony while another was clutching onto a locker for dear life. One had run and that left Dean and Joey to it. The janitor had a lot of blood to mop up that night.

Von wished she could have beaten the bastard up herself, but she was paralyzed, mind not wanting to comprehend what had happened to her and what would have happened if Dean wasn't there to save her sorry pathetic ass. She remembered him saving her a lot back then.

"I'm not done, bitch!" the apparition growled, reaching down for her.

"Hey!" Dean bellowed, catching the spirit's attention in time to swing an iron pole across his ectoplasm face. The hunter leaned down and lifted Von to her feet. "You okay?" he checked her over, hand going to her head to see if anything was missing.

"Define okay," she winced when Dean touched a tender spot.

888

Dean hated flying, so when he went sailing through the air like a Nerf ball it wasn't a ride he much enjoyed. His leg cracked against a barrel but other than that no real damage, not even anything to the head. Which was lucky because even Dean knew if he kept on getting enough of them he was going to turn into a drooling vegetable.

"Oommpphhh, uuurrgggggnnnnn." Of course he couldn't have laid there a moment and enjoyed the view of under the boiler; Alex had to fall on top of him.

They became a tangle of limbs as Dean pushed and Alex pulled, finally freeing themselves from each other Dean stood, head swiveling around to see Von cornered by one of the spirits. Dean recognized the spook and he went into instant rage mode. Fiery green eyes scanned for a weapon and he grabbed it, striding up to the son of a bitch.

"Hey!" he called out, face as harsh as steel when the spirit turned around and guttered out when Dean swung the iron pipe down into Joey's face. Von was shaken up, Dean couldn't blame her, that guy was one of the reasons she was so afraid to go to school. He leaned down and hauled her to her feet, steadying her when she wobbled. "You okay?" he started to check her over, focusing on her head. A concussion would not be a good thing right now.

"Define okay," she winced and Dean pulled away with a nod. "C'mon let's get out of here, see if we can do something for your head."

"Vodka?" Von suggested with a light headed smile and Dean laughed, walking them up to Alex who was dusting herself off.

"Yeah, maybe after we make sure your brain isn't pudding, shots sounds good tonight, all we've been doing is work, work, work." Von laughed and her eyes fluttered. "That sounds like a plan, what about you Alex?"

What about her? Yeah she could go for a few shots, Hell, she'd need it. God, she remembered that dickhead. She remembered hearing about that in school and from Dean when she found him and pestered him for answers on if he beat the shit out of him or not. Alex couldn't forget him if she wanted to. He had groped her best friend and then of course he had played the 'I'm injured, wanna date me and then have sex?' card with her. Rebound she was not and definitely not for guys like him.

What did that make her if every jock or male with a still attached anatomy wanted to fuck her brains out just to say they did? Hopefully not a whore, although she had been called that along with other names following under that jurisdiction in the hallways when she'd walk past. Rumors. All rumors about her. None of them truth. God...what was she now?

_"Damaged...not human..."_ words thrown into her head that she wondered if she had heard someone tell her them before and she didn't remember and they were coming up or merrily just popping into the equation.

"A...yeah...sure," she answered. Walking up next to them and trying to help Dean lessen the load a bit by wrapping one of her arms around her shoulders.

Von felt sick. Ironically not from her head, which didn't feel all that bad except when she tried to think for too long. God, had she really banged it that hard?

"There we go," Dean and Alex eased Von onto the couch in her office. Dean left to fetch some water leaving the women alone together.

"I hate this school," Von looked up at Alex, swallowing hard when bile started to crawl up her throat.

"Don't we all?" Alex sighed.  
**  
**_**Flashback**___

"Slut..."someone coughed, giggling as they turned to the person they were talking to.

"I heard she has slept with all of the men on the football team," said one.

"Well I heard that she slept with the History teacher just to get a better grade," said another.

Alex walked past them pretending to be ignorant and appearing as if she were completely tuned out, when in fact she could hear everything they were saying. How could they say things like this? How? How could people bag on another human being and have no guilt of what it could do to that person? People committed suicide for things like this, or so she'd heard. Rumors, rumors...is that all that High School and teenagers were good for?

Entering the girls bathroom, going into one of the stalls and kicking the lever to flush the toilet, she yelled, "I hate this school!"

Von had found her not long after that, when others were in class, and she'd found her crying in that very stall on the floor. Now here Alex was in the same position, yet Von wasn't crying, she wasn't upset about the same thing, but pretty damn close and a little knocked on the noggin. Spotting the female's face going green, she grabbed the trash can and brought it up close to Von just in time for the chunks to drop. Alex held her hair back. What were friends for?

"Thanks," Von spit the last bit of bile from her mouth and licked at the disgusting taste on her lips. Von's hands went back to try and fix her hair that had come undone when she had landed from her flight. She pulled the clips from her tangled hair and let the auburn locks fall down around her shoulders. "At least we're getting somewhere instead of wandering around with our thumbs up our asses," Von sighed, closing her eyes. Alex placed her hand on Von's shoulder and Von's eyes snapped open, "I'm awake, honestly, I don't think it's my head, I haven't been feeling well lately," she smiled faintly at Alex, silently asking her not to worry. "I hope I'm not catching something."

_Or something..._

_Neither do I. Not that you'd...actually you would get sick still. Just haven't yet since I have been in ya to find it out._

Alex ignored that comment and nodded, eyes flicking to office door. What was taking Dean? He barely left but she felt like there was something holding him up.

_Sorry._

Why was she apologizing?

_Because I fear that maybe I am to blame for you picking up on that. Hm...does that mean that the locks have chinked a tad bit more?_ The thought came, a grin being felt in her brain.

"I'm going to make sure Dean didn't get distracted. Do you think you can manage? I hate to leave you here alone in your state even though you said you are fine," Alex said. Spotting the curious expression on the red head's face before the nod, and that was all she needed before she headed down in the direction Dean had gone.

888

Dean was whistling Metallica down the hall, holding a bottle of water and a face cloth he had wet under the sink in a washroom. His strides slowed in their duty when the biology teacher showed up down the hall and smiled at him. "Oh, hey Evee," he stopped now that she was in front of him, barring his passage.

He wasn't up for this right now, Von was hurt and he had zero interest in the crazed kinky chick in front of him. He had his little pixie to satisfy those desires now and he wanted nothing more than that. She was a handful as it is.

"I was wondering if we could continue that tour," she looked up at him with sultry eyes and he was so close to rolling his eyes. Oh yeah he had had some fun, but Alex...he couldn't do that to Alex. Turns out the sassy spit fire meant a lot more to him then he first thought she did.

"I'm actually a little busy," he tried to move around her but she kept moving with him, "Right now." Some women just didn't get it. And people thought he was thick skulled.

It didn't take long though to find him very occupied with a teacher. She knew it was a teacher, they just had that certain air about them, and this one was in heat. Strangely enough Dean wasn't taking it, which made her feel slightly happy inside. "Hey Dean, how's that water comin'?" she asked, stopping next to him and smiling at the teacher none too sweetly, it not meeting her eyes one bit as the message there was for the woman only.

_Getting a little jealous and predatory are we? My, my and it's like Trevor, but instead this is a teacher, and this is Dean having the annoyed, helpless look. How the tables have turned._

Swallowing she hated feeling that she was jealous over someone, and that someone being Dean. He hadn't necessarily dumped her this morning and said 'had a blast, catch you on the flip side, here's my number.' That seemed good enough a sign to her that he wasn't going anywhere...but how long would this last? Was it a charade or pure feeling?

_Don't ruin this Alex; you'll tear it up before you officially know when it could possibly have a chance._

Alex stared down the teacher. She could've growled or Hell flashed her eyes-that is if she really knew how to control it that well without worry of slippage-but this chick was a normal human, and besides, they were around Dean, and not in a jungle. However, Alex could always scare off the best of anyone, this teacher was a field mouse, snack compared to a meal.

_Scamper away. Squeak, squeak._

Dean had nearly gotten rid of her when Alex showed up. The venom pouring from the brunette's eyes had Dean in awe. Was there jealousy? Alex jealous of what exactly? Dean might have had the ego the size of a continent but really he didn't think he was worth the copper on a penny. Yet there was Alex ready to reenact a scene from some Discovery channel show about predators tearing apart their kill in hi-def sinew snapping detail.

It was kinda hot.

Evee scampered off pretty quick after that, leaving Dean smiling. He laughed and shook his head, moving forward again to the counselor's office. "You left Von alone?" he knew damn well that Von was a stubborn ass like him when it came to injuries, which meant she wouldn't complain even if she was bleeding out.

On the walk back she wanted to bang her head against a wall...a few times, not too hard, but enough to maybe knock some fucking sense into her about being jealous. Alex never got jealous, never. Why now?

_A little meat in the pie goes a long way._

When they entered the office and Dean and Von were speaking, Alex completely tuned her out of it. Closing her eyes she felt that rush of adrenaline, that thrill that she had scared someone, a wanting to know how it felt to hold that fear, squeeze it between her very fingers and watch it as it festered and writhed. Another small chink, a tiny leak and she felt the ink come into her blue eyes.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said, exiting the room and into the hallway, walking down a bit and then stopping, leaning against a wall, sliding down, legs drawn to her and head hung low while her hands covered her face.

Why was this so hard? Her emotions were getting the best of her, and each time a small loophole would appear and the other half would make itself known and...What if she slipped and gave into her violence? Ride the emotion so heavily that she couldn't pull back, or the time it took would take longer.

_Slowly but surely Alex, just remember that. Slowly but surely. Maybe not this month, or the next, or the next...Hell it could be a lot of months, or the end of this year...I'll be free._

"Not if I can help it."

It was then she started to wonder if Von might have something to suffice for an assisting hand. Thinking about Von she knew that they had to take care of her, not worry about her. Alex knew the ink hadn't left yet. It takes a while...

888

Von and Dean let Alex leave both recognizing that something was up with the brunette. They both watched the door for several beats when Dean turned back to Von. "What?" his eyebrows rose in confusion at the smile on Von's freckled face.

"I can now die happy knowing I've grossed out Dean Winchester," Von quipped.

"You're cute when you're grumpy, now shut up and drink your water," he sat down next to her and brought the towel up to her face, then paused realizing how awkward the moment was becoming.

Von took the towel from him and wiped off the cold sweat that had broken over her face, "Thanks."

"You know I was thinking I should warn Sam about you, and your habit of beating up men, or should I leave it as a surprise and let him figure it out on his own?"

"I only like to hit_ you_," Von smiled and sipped at her water.

"I would have never guessed." Dean's hand went to his jaw as if just remembering that he was supposed to be hurt. It was a little sore and stiff but nothing major, not even a mark. Von punched him in the arm for his comment and he pouted while he rubbed his arm. "You healed up pretty quick," Dean observed noticing her broken lip and the deep bruise that should have been welling along her cheek were nothing more than a memory.

Von swallowed her water and looked to Dean then back to her water. She tensed, expecting some kind of 'freak' comment or a series of questions about the growing list of unique abilities she seemed to possess. "Could say the same for you," she pointed out, "you come back from Hell as Wolverine?"

"Von, I didn't mean it like-" Dean was cut off by Von raising her hand to silence him.

"It's fine, let's just be glad we're not walking bruises." Von went back to her water.

"Right," Dean nodded, taking the towel back from her, "so, Wolverine huh?" Dean grinned and he could feel Von's silent question.

_Great, where is he going with this?_

"I'm totally hotter than Hugh Jackman, right?"

"Yes Dean, you're infinitely more attractive than Jackman, compared to him you're like staring into the sun," she said with unveiled sarcasm.

"I thought so."

"How have I been able to resist you for this long, take me now Dean, take me hard," Von said with about as much enthusiasm as a wet sock.

"Would if I could," Dean lifted his hands helplessly, "but I'm pretty sure Sam would have something to say about that, he'd be pissed if I took another one of his girlfriends from him."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Von sighed, growing tired of this game they were playing.

The word 'girlfriend' would constitute normal, dating, a certain level of stability, things of which Von knew nothing about. 'Girlfriend' was not a word that could be used in a sentence to describe Von. Words like that were meaningless to her. They were getting to know each other sure, but Sam wasn't boyfriend material and Von wasn't girlfriend material. They simple were who they were and that was all there was to it.

"Okay grumpy, me and Alex are going to go back to the gym before the bell rings, then we'll probably do a supply run at the store to top off the first aid kit, Sam hadn't been keeping it stocked and as with our usual luck the school nurse if out of everything we need too." He picked up his headdress, heading towards the door to go and find Alex. "I'll get something for your head, and something for your stomach," Dean left after that leaving Von to herself.

Von closed her eyes against a wave of nausea and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The thought of Joey touching her sickened her but Von had a stronger stomach than to let something like that cause her to vomit. Maybe she was getting sick of had food poisoning, or even motion sickness from being tossed by the spirit. It could be the other thing. How many days ago was that, three? How long did it take for something like that to clear out of ones system, a couple days, a week?

Von had been a little sick initially, how couldn't she have been? She had drained a woman, a _Succubus_, of her blood then she had gone after Sam. Blood, it was something that a human shouldn't have been okay with drinking. It had gone away; she had tried to move on from what she had done. Now it appeared to be back and with a vengeance. The fall must have unsettled her stomach to cause it. Yeah, that was it.

Never mind the fact she'd been feeling ill since it happened, or that she'd been throwing up in the shower so no one would get suspicious of multiple toilet flushes. And never mind the fact she had never stopped thinking about it. Why had Sam's blood tasted odd? Not that she went around moonlighting as a vampire but she knew what her own blood tasted like and in her dreams lately she had taken the blood of others. Sam's tasted like none of these.

_Bloodlust. Of course I have to have bloodlust._


	52. Chapter 52

Dean met Alex halfway down the hall and crouched down next to her. "You feeling okay?" he placed his hand on her shoulder so she would look at him. "I was going to run to the library to get Sam to keep an eye on Von while we're out, that sound good with you?"

Alex couldn't help the flinch when he touched her, she wanted to scramble away from him saying to not touch her, don't touch her, she wasn't human, no one should like someone or touch someone that isn't human. No one should look at someone that wasn't human. Not fully. She didn't though. Nodding her head, she stood, her hair covering her face to hide her eyes, not wanting him to see her eyes, not wanting anyone to see them, not at all. They weren't blue yet, they were a mix, but they definitely weren't normal.

_Aw, now you start to get shy when I make my presence known._

Not shy, Alex just didn't like the fact what she was, but she'd learned to deal. Others didn't take it well when they see black in someone eyes, especially hunters. No matter how many times they have seen it, they always step back or have that look on their face...shock...tension...she didn't like that look.

Dean's heart sank when she flinched. On the way to the library he was stuck thinking if he had down something wrong, but didn't want to break the silence to ask, afraid that he had without him knowing it. He went inside, not checking to see if Alex had followed him in. When he entered he felt as if he had stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

_Sam asleep? In a library?_

Doing a sweep of the area Dean found that no one was around. Not even the cute librarian's assistant from last time. His hazel-green eyes fell on Sam again. Something had to be wrong, the kid could go days without sleep and here he was not even close to noon completely clocked out and drooling all over the desk.

The elder Winchester stepped up to the desk slapping his right hand down on the counter, his silver ring striking sharply next to Sam's ear. "Sam!' he barked, his mouth twitched a little, grimly satisfied with Sam's pissed-his-pants reaction. "We got attacked by a spirit in the basement, Von got knocked on the noggin' you mind keeping her company while me and Alex go and get some supplies?"

He wiped his mouth while his brother spoke to him, screwing up his face when his found drool not only on his face but on the very hand he was using as a tissue. Grabbing a tissue from the box nearby he cleaned his hand and side of face. "Yeah, sure. Wait, what kind of supplies? And what, you..."

Sam instantly stood, stalking past his brother and out of the library, past Alex who was waiting against the wall as he made his way down to the counselor's office where Von was. How could Dean be so careless? Maybe it wasn't his fault...actually it was no one's fault. When he arrived at her door, he opened it and slipped inside, coming to a kneel in front of where she was stationed.

"How's your head?" he asked, hands feeling for anything cracked, running through her hair in their search. He almost chuckled when Von shooed his hands away and pushed them against his chest to prevent him from messing with her red strands. "Nothing _feels_ bad," he paused, his mouth quirking into a smile, "Thought you might want to know."

Von's cheeks burned with embarrassment, _nothing_ feels _bad_, why did he say it the way he did, or was Von hearing things now? "Dean didn't think I could manage on my own? I told him my head was fine," she grumbled and sipped her water, swallowing it down along with the sting of bile that creeped up on her. Huffing out a sigh Von closed her eyes, she'd be much happier if her stomach stopped clenching like a kid jumping up and down on a tube of toothpaste.

"That and I would've come anyways if he just left it at the fact that you got knocked around. I'd come for you," Sam said.

_No matter what my dreams showed and said. Just be glad there was no blood._

He moved onto where she was sitting and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, slumping into the seat and allowing her to lean and rest against him while she held her water. Why did he do that? It was comfortable and she fit there perfectly. A puzzle to his frame. "Your head is fine, so it seems the rest of you is, but are you fine inside where I can't see?"

"I feel a little crappy," she closed her eyes and licked at her lips that were suddenly dry. No sense in lying about it, upsetting Sam if he saw her puking out her own stomach lining. Hell, he'd be upset and worried anyway.

_No ones fine on the inside where you can't see._

888

When Dean exited the library, she only realized when he was in there that she was being silly. How must Dean take how she was acting? But also it had been enough time for that part to slink back inside and she was good again, she was Alex again. Normal. Coming up to him she pulled him off to the side, in a bit of a shadowed nook, kissing him on the lips long and slow before pulling away.

_Think before you act Alex, when someone flinches from another they tend to take it the wrong way._

"I'm fine," she assured, stepping from him and walking down the hall, turning and walking backwards towards the door to the school as she grinned at him. "Now, did I hear correctly through those doors, or are we no longer getting 'supplies'? If we are, then we better decide what is on that list besides the obvious."

"You confuse the hell outta me," Dean walked after her and met her stride on the way out the door, walking out together into the sun. "We do need supplies; we're running low on almost everything."

_Which makes me wonder what Sam was doing during the months I wasn't here if he couldn't even bother to make sure the kit was filled._

"We go in clear the shelves of gauze, needles and pain meds and then stock up on other _necessities_," he grinned and popped the trunk to the Impala, pulling out a dark grey shirt from his bag and putting it on, "and we leave Sam and Von alone for a bit while we have ourselves some alone time." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and climbed into the driver's side of the Impala and turned the ignition, Def Leppard's 'Rock of Ages' coming through the stereo.

Alex shook her head and climbed in. She liked Def Leppard and she loved that song, but for some reason she just wasn't in the mood for it right now, going for the dial she flipped it, finding Dean's hand meeting hers and holding it to prevent more, she looked at him and her face split into two when she heard the song they landed on the radio.

_'I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Every day but all I have is time, our love's the perfect crime. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Every way and when they set me free just put your hands on me.'_

"Don't touch my stereo again," was all Dean said as he moved into the store, having since changed into a pair of jeans and his boots. Yeah, he was that quick.

Bringing her hand away from it she crossed her leg over the other and her arms in front of her chest. "Really?" she questioned, laughing as she turned her head to look out the window, they were barely out on the main road before they pulled into the store parking lot. Her hand rested on the door handle and she exited, walking around the car and heading towards the store doors and grabbing a cart. "So Dean, chocolate or gummy bears?"

_Don't you dare go on the gummy bear analogy._

He turned back to her with a raised eyebrow, "I can tell this isn't going to end well for me is it?" he thought a moment then made his decision, "Neither," he guided the cart away from Alex and headed down the aisle where the medical supplies were.

She scoffed. "Dean! You are honestly no fun. Don't you know the magic of gummy bears?" Alex moved right beside him, watching as he loaded the cart with loads of supplies for the medical kit. "The candy stores are corrupting children in today's society and they don't even know it. Wanna know why? Because in the plastic bag that you always receive them in, you can see them pressed together...a few 69'ing there, threesome on top, and some missionaries on bottom. An all out Dirty gummy bear orgy. That Dean is the magic of gummy bears. Now dip them in melted chocolate and it's a whole different kind of party."

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting on it in thought she tilted her head to the end of the aisle. "Hm...Jell-o sounds good," she added, swinging her arm back and connecting it with Dean's ass before rushing away to get some other supplies as well as stuff for lunch and dinner and even stop by the convenient pharmacy for those pills...condoms needed as well for her own 'just in case' stash. Why she never thought of have one before boggled her mind.

_You realize that you are going to have to watch you own ass in this store and on the way to the car...Hell, the rest of the day with what you just said and did to him._

"Oh I know very well," she said.

Dean halted abruptly, gawking in bewilderment. His hands gripped the cart firmly, the stinging sensation of Alex's hand print tingling throughout his butt cheek. Usually in cases such as these he was the one to give, not receive. Getting his wits about he checked behind him in time to see a wisp of Alex's dark hair flutter behind a shelf. What was she, twelve?

Dean wasn't about to go chasing after her like he was either. Without her realizing it, Alex had just rolled out the red carpet for Dean to do anything to her that he pleased. His punishments for her would be many, slow and cruel. He'd have her howling in ecstasy until she was hoarse and that would only be the beginning. Alex would turn into a wet, slippery, quivering puddle of bliss. And the best part? She would be asking for more.

Chuckling to him Dean finished up and went through the cashier, noticing the top of Alex's head at the pharmacy counter when he made one final sweep of the area. He threw the bags in the trunk and leaned against the driver side door, staring down the street in thought while he waited for Alex to hurry her ass up.

She was likely talking to the pharmacist about what was the best thing to use to make sure she didn't squeeze out any little Deans. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, if someone had told him ten years ago that he was going to hook up with Alex Tatiani out of all the women on the planet he would have laughed in their face.

The pharmacist was helpful, saying that she could go on the actual Pill if she wanted, but it was best to take the morning after pill where it takes care of anything that might have already possibly made a home and stuck. So she had bought what she needed, the morning after pill. Alex calmed her breathing, already taking it when she got to the outside water fountains.

Walking back to the Impala, Alex almost forgot what she did, that is until her hand started to tingle. What did he have buns of fucking steel? She shook out her hand and her arm as well when she arrived at the passenger side door. Opening and closing her hand, before placing it on the handle and looking up to see Dean. He had something in his eyes and that made Alex wonder if she should feel she fears or be intrigued. Shrugging, she got inside and shut the door.

Dean turned the ignition over, pushing in the tape and turning up the stereo, ACDC's 'Sink the Pink' flooding into the car. Dean started drumming his fingers as he pulled out onto the street. "Got what you needed?" he asked, looking over to the brunette then back to the road. He then flicked his eyes to the rearview and side mirrors.

_To make a pit stop or not to make a pit stop? Von's with Sam, she'll be fine till we get back. No, we should hurry back; get her taken care of..._

"Yeah," Alex replied.

_Be afraid Alex; be very, very...okay actually be both afraid and interested. I'm eager to see what he does._

She felt nervous, wanting to take back what she did. Too late. Yeah, a smack to the ass wasn't probably the smartest idea she's ever had but now he had full rights to do god knows what and whenever. Glancing at him she quickly shot her attention to the radio, her mouth hanging open at the lyrics. Good band, but one song that was no doubt played on purpose.

_Gonna show you a good time...hmm...doesn't sound bad. Sink the pink Dean._

Running her hand through her hair she turned her head to look out the window. Once you smack you don't go back, well more like you can't. Especially with someone like Dean. Fuck Alex was screwed.

Dean smirked at her jaw drop. He didn't get Alex, she'd be sailing the pristine white seas of naivety and then stalking the deepest dens of whoredom. Girl was a touch confused in Dean's opinion.

_Maybe it has something to do with the half demon..._

He was barely able to live with himself now anyway, might as well throw all his chips in on his self esteem while things were just starting to go downhill.

_The Apocalypse is coming and we're playing Scooby Gang at high school._

"Who do you think is going to drink the most shots tonight?" he looked to Alex and flashed a grin. "I know Sam is going to be the first to get tanked, if we can manage to get that stick out of his ass long enough for him to have some fun."

Alex turned her head slowly as she grinned, sliding in the seat to rest in the middle, spreading her legs so one was resting by Dean's and the other in the foot area for the passenger. Leaning casually back she twisted her body to face him and her left arm lay bent on the back of the seat.

"Me," she answered matter-of-fact. "You are right, Sam would be the first one to go...South," as she said that she slid her right hand onto her thigh and inwards but far away from that one spot, but still close to draw the eye. "Von, You and I would be tied...then eventually she'd, drop off as well..." Closer. "You and Me. Tied. A few more drinks, we'll see. A few more, I'll either be crazy assed drunk and still going or...busy," she finished.

There, and then gone, sliding away, she crossed her leg over the other and looked back out the window. Whenever she was scared, angry, or whatever, she always toyed with people, it was fun for one, and it helped dull what she was feeling inside. A peek over at him and she would've laughed, instead she waved and smiled.

Dean regained his composure, eventually and smiled back at Alex. "Oh," he practically purred deep within his chest, "You'll be busy all right," a grin quirked at the side of his mouth with a lusty glint in his shining hazel-green eyes.

Alex was a distraction, a damn good distraction, but Dean had the experience to hold back instead of fumbling for it like newbie. He'd bide his time, soon enough he'd have her all to himself.

_You have her all to yourself right now._

_Fuck._

Alex shifted in her position, back to being nervous of what he was going to do. God the way he spoke those words, and then the look on his face...heat spread down in her core. Seeing that they were just pulling back into the school parking lot, she wasn't sure whether to exit or not. Could she even move? Just that question made her think of a small ache down below, and that made her bite her lip.

Dean could use anything from his nick knacks of words and facial expressions to cause any fucking reaction into a woman and right now Alex was not liking the small space and then she was. It was confusing.

"You comin' or what?" he smirked and left the vehicle, grabbing a few of the items and heading up the walkway to the school.

He wasn't going to bother change back into his mascot costume just yet. If anyone made mention of it they could kiss his ass. The closer he got to the counselor office the deeper the sense of dread became in his body. He opened the door slowly shocked just the same when he saw the shape of the room.


	53. Chapter 53

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He really wanted to know. In fact he needed to know, anything to erase that dream, anything to get what was said, seen and done in that dream out of his mind. Already being around Von was helping. A night light to chase away the fears and to give him a clear view of what was really there. Sam couldn't help but run his hand up and down her arm, comforting enough, but he didn't even know that he was doing it. Natural and instinct he guessed.

A harsh ache had settled around her ribs, it felt close enough to the iron bands used to torture her in her dreams. Twist and twist, bones shifting, puncturing. "No, I'll be alright."

Pushing the thought away she concentrated on Sam's hand rubbing up and down her arm. It felt good to be touched and to have someone that wanted to hold you. Instead of push you away or beat and cut you. Von wanted to hold onto that for all she was worth, to gain that ease of mind and comfort she had longed for and to let everything else drift away. Von curled into Sam and closed her eyes, setting her water bottle down next to her and wrapping her arm around his abdomen to tuck behind him for her hand to grasp the hem of his shirt by his hip.

Von breathed out slowly attempting to conceal the pain. It was getting worse, her struggles causing her body temperature to rise and sweat to break out on her skin. She caught a whiff of Sam's scent and buried her head against his chest, her hand fisting into his shirt.

_Yeah, I'm fine, just fucking amazing..._

He nodded, but her words didn't ease him when he felt her snuggle further into him, it felt good but he could feel heat come off of her in startling amounts and wondered why she was burning up. "Von...god, you're hot," he said, furrowing his brows and pulling away from her as much as he could what with her insistent on staying clutched to him.

His hand touched her face and he looked at her. Was it the demon doing this? Was it just her getting sick? Sam grabbed her water bottle, uncapping it and reaching for napkins off to the side and pouring the liquid on there. Placing them on her face, dabbing here and there, he tried to get her temperature down.

_Please let this help._

Von couldn't figure out what exactly had happened. One minute she was fine and the next she had a fever. She never got sick, never. Not naturally anyway. "M'fine," she protested, trying to push him off, growing agitated, the ill feeling in her gut feeding her temper. Why did shit like this happen to her for, she wasn't cursed enough was that it? "I'm sure once it's out of my system I'll be fine," she muttered wrapping her arms around her stomach, "I hope."

Sam was half tempted to just call Bobby to come and pick Von up and the reason why, but he also knew that Von would be stubborn. Hell, he had learned that with his second life encounter with her after so many years. Instead of fighting with her that she should rest or go home, he decided to hold the argument within and nod. Pulling back from his trying to help, he allowed her, her space. Only then did the smell register. "What," he paused, face scrunching up, "is that," he coughed, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth and nose, "god awful smell?"

"Haven't you ever smelled puke before?" Von retorted her eyes falling to the pail and grimacing. Even for vomit it didn't look right. She picked up the pail and tilted it to the side to get a better look at the contents in the light. Typical food, bile, mucous, black specks, red streaks.

_Black specks, red streaks?_

"Shit," that wasn't a good thing, about as far away from good as brain matter was from ice cream. She set the container down and looked away hoping Sam hadn't heard her curse. Tossing it would be useless; she would have to make it out to the hall and down to a washroom.

Von looked over at Sam, damn it, she didn't want his help, because she hated being seen as weak, she hated people worrying over her and being a burden. Even sitting was making her dizzy and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it to the desk to get her bag and still have Sam convinced that she was fine. She was far from fine on many levels. Von only wanted to focus on the one at present. "Sam," she swallowed and closed her eyes against the room teetering off center, "I need you to get my bag for me."

"Sure," he said, getting up and going over to it.

Okay so it was a pretty mild question and it was a simple task...but why if she was so fine, did she ask for him to get it? That just led to fact that she wasn't feeling as good as she said and he did in fact hear her curse, she was acting as if he didn't or wasn't in the room when she grossly observed her leftovers. What was so bad in it?

_Actually, I don't want to know._

Sam hated that she was keeping things from him, even though he said for her to let him in. He knew this wasn't a game, but he wasn't some frozen dragonfly tied on a string and when it was alive again it couldn't go anywhere but towards the owner and at the end of its tether. Coming back to Von he set down her bag before her, walking away and sitting in her office chair. He was trying with Von, really he was, but she kept-Sam knew his level of frustration and she was almost as bad as Dean.

Distance was good for the moment, because he didn't want to blow up or try to get too close only to be shoved away or locked away...that was the better term for it. Looking down he spotted her sketch book that had fallen from the bag when he grabbed it, picking it up he flipped through it and his jaw set tight. The images were pretty damn gory and gruesome. Questions, millions of questions and tons of confused emotions barreled through him and swirled, never finding an escape.

_"You should be asking me those questions I know you have in your head, because I know you want to know Sam..."_

Something to take the edge off maybe, that was what she needed. Fumbling through her bag she didn't come up with much.

_There has to be something I can take right now, I should have some-_

Von froze, where was her sketchbook? She knew she had dropped it in her bag after having it upstairs when Sam was asleep. It hadn't grown legs and walked away so where had it...Von's fever bright eyes flicked up to Sam and panic struck her heart. Had he just opened it, did he know it was hers, how much had he seen?

She knew the answers to all of these questions. He'd had it open at least a few minutes, he knew damn well it was hers, and he had seen too much. And he looked furiously pissed. Von was actually somewhat afraid of him in that moment.

_More lies going to come tumbling from your mouth?_

What was she supposed to do, get pissed off, freak out, pretend she didn't see him holding the damn horror show picture book, or start actually telling him what her deal was? Von was certain she out ranked everyone in the group on the freak-o-meter. Von had nothing here to help her, her supplies were back at Bobby's for what she wanted to try, could she outlast the rest of the school day? It wasn't even lunch yet. The answer was no she couldn't, not if she wanted to keep on living.

She shivered against a chill that raced up her spine. "Sam..." she tried, looking at him pleadingly but not able to keep her gaze on him once he looked up to meet her eyes.

_Please Sam, I'm trying, I know it doesn't look it but I am. This is hard for me, you won't understand._

"It's probably not good for you to look at that," Von advised, looking out the window at the disgustingly bright sunshine marring everything into thinking it was happy. People thought the dark, the night hid terrible things. It was really the day and the sun that concealed what was really out there.

Flipping the book cover to stare him in the eyes, he dropped the book onto the desk with a thick slap, echoing in the room. He didn't care that she flinched at the action.

_Don't blow up, don't yell._

He saw the message in her eyes when she looked away. It wasn't hard to decipher, he'd read that look before on his brother's, on his father's, on his damn own face when he looked in the mirror for the past four months. Why did he suddenly feel like he was a kid again from seeing that? The one that said he didn't understand, he would never understand and yet he did or he could, but they never gave him the chance because they based that opinion on just one look at him.

He'd been trying, she'd been trying, but it appeared that she wasn't trying enough. What was he? Unused paperweight? He now narrowed his eyes on her office desk for her fake career, that object indeed sat there, unused and collecting dust. Licking his lips, he stood and moved to the door, opening it and looking down.

"It's probably _not good_ sitting around. I'm heading back to my _job_. Nurse might have something for you if you need it," he said before exiting. At least he held in the anger, at least he didn't blow up. Then again, wasn't leaving and what he said worse than that? Tired. Sam was tired.

Angry tears burned in Von's eyes while she stared hard at nothing in particular, the wall or the desk that was the focus of her hate right now. She had deserved it, to be left, that's how it should be, no one ever stays, even when she does, they always leave. One way or another, sooner or later Von ultimately finds herself alone.

Her fists clenched and jaw tightened, the hot salty tears burning down her cheeks. She stood on shaky legs, body trembling with emotions that weren't meant to be contained in such a small and lowly receptacle. Her hands found the closest thing to her and threw it across the room. That not sufficing in cooling her temper she picked up the small chair and threw that too, it connecting and flipping over the desk to land broken on the other side.

She stumbled forward, blinded by tears, chest heaving, making strangled growling noises. The glass in the picture frames cracked as she tripped towards the filing cabinet. Her fist smashed into it, leaving a distorted dent in the metal. Her eyes flashed violet and she hit it again, causing the tower to tip and fall back upright. One last time and the metal was beginning to thin, the paint flaking off. Von crumpled to the floor and curled into a ball, eyes bursting vibrant purple again before dying back down to dark green. Her tantrum left her exhausted and she started to fade into the black.

_No one can ever stay with you because of what you are, one way or another you'll end up alone_, the familiar male voice whispered in her head as she lost consciousness.

"Von!" Dean called and dropped down next to her, checking her pulse and lifting her up into a sitting position so he could hold her. She was out cold but alive, she felt cold but as long as she was still breathing that was all that mattered at the moment.

"What the fuck happened, where's Sam?" he asked rhetorically to Alex. He didn't really expect her to know but he needed to get the question out.

Dean lifted Von up and rested her on the couch, pushing aside his anger and worry as to where his brother was to tend to Von. He found a blanket resting on the backrest of the chair that hadn't been killed and draped it over Von to help keep her warm.

"It looks like a damn tornado had been in here," he looked to Alex, worry clear on his face, maybe hoping she miraculously had some kind of answer. Why did bad shit always happen to them, they were the good guys?

_She'll be fine. Let her rest, she needs it._

_Sam..._

Alex was gone as soon as Dean's attention went back to Von. Whatever had happened in that room it was purely Von, she could just tell because Sam wouldn't do that much violence he wouldn't do that, he couldn't do it. She was down the hall and searching for him, heading into the library and knowing full well that she left Dean behind without him aware of where she had went. Storming through the doors, she made some of male teens with their video games who looked a little disappointed for some reason and then springing back to life when they caught a sight of her full on, jump.

That was when she sent a murderous glare at them as she went to the main desk where Sam sat. "What the fuck did you do?" she growled.

The library was never more silent. Eyes that had been on her were now gone from the anger evident. Sam shot her a warning in his eyes to be quieter and to watch her language with the fact they were in a school surrounded by students. She didn't care, she knew for a fact that half of the teenagers of today swore like no other. Then again, she made them appear like saints whenever she spoke.

"Alex..." he began.

"Can I help you?" Amanda asked, coming out of her chair and up to behind the desk while Sam still sat.

_Who is she?_

"Not from you. Sam, explain," Alex snapped.

Sam stood instantly and gave an apology glance to Amanda and a few of the students before taking Alex's arm and walking out of the library and into the empty hall, his voice going down into a whisper. "With what do I need to explain?"

"Von. What happened? Dean and I got back not two minutes ago and we find her unconscious in her office, with everything all bashed to hell and back."

_"Your touch alone can crush her soul..."_ the words sounded in his head.

"I don't know," he lied, it was a half truth, he didn't know, but he did know the cause for the end result. Him. "I made sure she was completely fine before leaving and said that I should probably get back to work if she was really okay and didn't need me around to watch her." Another lie. That one was a full one.

Alex didn't understand it but she believed him. Sam wouldn't lie to her, not really, he was pretty straight honest. Straight forward. Inhaling deeply she nodded and exhaled. "I think Von is sick though, even though she keeps shoving it off, I think she needs to take the day off and just head back to Bobby's. Do you want to call or should I?" Alex asked.

"You can if you want."

Reaching for her cell phone she nodded again, giving him a slight worried smile before waving and dialing the number, beginning to head back to the counselor's office where Dean was watching over Von. "Bobby? Think you can come and pick up Von?"

Bobby was on his way without asking much as to what happened. It was serious and he didn't want to waste time badgering Alex with questions. Instead he was driving down the road towards the school, a determined scowl on his face. If it wasn't one it was the other. And of course the next one in line had to be Von. It was no surprise, as Bobby knew she had been going through a 'growth' spurt with her abilities.

He was figuring it was that, she had a power surge and wound up knocking herself out from the energy consumption. It happened to people with power, psychics and others who had the potential and skill to tap into sources that were beyond even the most skilled hunter's comprehension.

Thing was there was too much going on at once. Needing to find out what was what with Von and Dean coming back and the Apocalypse while trying to work smaller jobs. It was about time to have a company meeting and work out priorities before the candles that everyone was burning on both ends sputtered out.

888

Dean knew Alex had left and even though she hadn't said where he knew it was to find Sam and if she found him Dean hoped she kicked his ass. Whatever had happened Sam was supposed to be there looking after her, making sure she was safe. This wasn't safe. She might not have been hurt on the outside but there was a wound deep inside that Dean could feel but couldn't get to, to fix. It wasn't his specialty.

"You're gonna be fine Von, whatever this is you'll get through it." He took her hand and pressed it into his. Dean lifted his head towards the door when Alex entered stuffing her phone back in her pocket. "Did you find him?" he asked gruffly, seeing in Alex's face that she had, "what was his excuse for leaving this time?"

"Said that he didn't even know that she did this. He left to do his job after making sure she was completely all right. She was insistent on her state of being," Alex said, summarizing to shorten the little conversation she had with him.

Sighing, she knelt by where he was with Von. Looking at her, worried, she flinched when the bell rang to head to the next class period. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was already third period. Close to being lunch time soon, and when that time came they'd have to do a little more investigating. Bobby should be there in a few to collect and take care of Von. It actually wasn't long till her cell phone went once and then off, giving her a chance to view the caller ID to see that it was the elder. "Think you can carry her outside to Bobby's truck?" she asked. "After all, you are a guy and you can carry a woman in your arms better than I can."

"His job is to help us figure out what's happening here, not fuck around in the library taking naps," Dean sniped under his breath picking up Von's limp form and holding her tight against him. Alex didn't have to ask, Dean knew it was what he was going to do.

Now that he was on that train of thought he realized that since he had gotten back him and Sam hadn't spent much time together. Sam had been relieved to see Dean back but that was about it, after that he dropped away.

_Why do I feel like he's avoiding me?_

Sighing wearily he walked through the door that Alex had opened and turning down the hall met up with Bobby who had just entered the building. "What in the hell happened?" Bobby's hand went to Von's forehead and he pulled back. The unconscious red head was burning up like a California forest fire.

Dean shook his head at a loss for an explanation, the only thing he knew was that this was the second time that Sam had been alone with Von and that once again something had happened to her because of it. "I don't know, me and Alex found her like this, her office was trashed and Sam was no where, I told him to keep an eye on her Bobby," his hazel-green orbs fell to the feverish red head in his arms, "he's never left her before even when she's said she's fine a thousand times."

_Has Sam changed that much? Used to be he would never leave even if you swore up and down you were okay, only time would be to get food or medical supplies, even then he was barely gone half an hour. I remember so many times I yelled at him to leave me the hell alone, he never listened..._

Bobby sighed and looked between the two hunters, thinking for a beat. "Alex can you stay at the school an' let Sam know where we're takin' Von, I'm gonna need Dean's help with her," he waited for Alex's reply and left the school with Dean at his side.

Dean watched Bobby, looking between him and the path in front of him. They walked together in silence until they were down in the parking lot, laying Von down in the back seat. "Why do I get the feeling that you need my help for more than carrying her around for you?" Dean climbed into the passenger seat and Bobby into the driver's seat, the younger hunter looked at him expectantly and when he didn't get an answer, only a look from Bobby.

"Bobby?" it was the tone he used when he knew someone was keeping something from him and at this moment from the expression on Bobby's face Dean knew there was something not being said.

"Von's more than just a witch," he let slip while the car started and he pulled out of the parking lot and out on to the road.

"Yeah, I was starting to figure that," Dean nodded.

"I don't suppose she's told you anything?"

"Bobby, she's like the rest of us, won't say anything unless she had to about herself."

_Because she's afraid of what will happen to her and to us._

Bobby seemed to read the silent thought and nodded, "Well I know she's gonna be pissed for me saying this but someone else has gotta know-"

"Shouldn't Alex and Sam know what's going on?" Dean butted in and received a glare from Bobby that shut him up.

"I know this is another burden on you, but yer like a brother to Von, and she an' Alex are on the rocks still and Sam, well, you know how that's going."

"Right," the hunter nodded solemnly, peering out the window to watch the passing scenery, "what do you need me to do?"


	54. Chapter 54

Running. Running again. But not for long when the trees turned to cell walls and the branches to chains Von stopped, finding herself hanging from a pair of shackles, feet scuffing against the ground.

"It's not that you haven't done well today my child, I can't allow you to get rusty, I know this falls on a tender emotional time but perhaps this is what you need to feel well again, to feel normal and right in your own skin," the man stepped forward from the swinging chains and hooks. "He'll never understand will he, not unless he asks, not unless he sees what you have seen, experiences what you have experienced, then he will know, then he will understand how unique and special you are."

Von shirked away from his touch, from the blade that tickled at her skin. It was pointless and her body stiffened when the knife sank underneath her skin. Her arms jerked in the chains and she swallowed hard against the scream that trembled at her lips.

"It feels different doesn't it, after being free from it for a few days, even after all these years, you can tell it hurts just a touch more, rips the hole a little deeper," he eased the knife out and slid it up underneath her ribs, "makes you hunger for things I've allowed you to taste."

888

Moving back into the library and coming around to the desk he could hear the sounds of keys tapping on the computers, the boys back to their games. When he officially sat down he let his head hang low. He'd really done something with his actions and words. He didn't mean to, or maybe he did...

"Problem solved with the cheer coach?" Amanda asked a slight laugh in her voice.

"You mean Alex? Yeah. Friend...personal...issues. A little accident."

"Hope it was nothing major and no one was hurt."

_Oh someone was hurt all right. Von and myself, just not where anyone can see._

Amanda had seen that he was tired, asking him if he needed to go home and take the day off. Sam had said no. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up from his seat and he nearly tripped over his own legs at the movement, quickly regaining composure and stability before allowing her to lead him into the little closed off office space by the main desk.

"There is a little bed in here that was placed in here for the previous librarian because it was doctor's orders to take a nap during the day. Health problems and she was extremely stubborn to not go home. School couldn't say no. Rest up, I'll come and get you if you are needed," she informed, leaving him in the room and closing the door.

Silence. Calming and perfect. Sam turned off the light going to the bed with the lamp still on. He'd leave it vibrant as he napped. Sighing he laid down, and could easily feel the droplets of slumber invade him. He only hoped that he didn't revisit his dream, but that was a false hope...then again, at least the dream started out differently. Already looking better.

888

They left her. She understood that Bobby was keeping something from her and Hell even Sam. Yeah it pissed her off, but right now...she just didn't care. Walking down the hall she wondered if she should go and tell Sam or whether to just head back to the gym. Gym it was. Heading back there, her eyes stayed on alert, while her mind was way off course and on another route.

Alex hoped Von would be okay and that Bobby and Dean could find a way to help her get better or relatively stable so then they don't have anymore tragic having to call home shit. Here she was being completely off of her normal rocker, fooling around with Dean. If someone had told her in the past that she was going to be doing this and with him she wouldn't flipped them off and gone on her merry way. Now...she wasn't so sure.

The only problem that had entered her was that what the fuck does he see in her? Why did she suddenly choose him for her first when there were plenty of other guys? Kayden would've been her first but he died because of her, so that was an option down the drain. If she had done it with Kayden at all the result of what became of him would weigh heavily on her and she really couldn't have lived with it. Hell, she didn't live, but in her reprise she would've still had that weight.

Opening the gym doors she entered the emptiness of it. Not a single soul. Chances were that gym class was outside or better yet in the other old gym that was disconnected from the school. The field house. Sighing she went over to the PA system to get her CD's and stuff, popping the disc out and into its rightful place. When a hand touched her shoulder she grabbed it, swiveled around and pinned it behind the person's back, kicking out his knees so then he was on them on the floor.

"Eric," she said, releasing him after a few seconds and allowing him to stand. "Sorry...I guess those self defense classes have come in handy."

_Ha._

Smiling at him, crossing her arms in front of her, she didn't feel the least bit sorry, but it was still something that left an uncomfortable mood. With him now standing up straight and facing her she saw that the smile didn't meet him at all. Blank. "Eric?" she asked, stepping forwards and unfolding her arms.

Alex grunted as his hand shot out to her throat, gripping and lifting so then her feet were just barely off the ground. Her own hands went to his, trying to gain some room from his hand and the skin of her throat. Air, enough room to breathe. Giggling sounded and echoed in the big room, not a good thing when one realizes what is behind something like this. This was a situation where it wasn't funny.

Lifting her leg she kicked, missing the crotch but connecting with the gut. She fell to her feet and began to run for her bag where her weapons were, where everything was, she screamed when a hand wrapped around her ankle and caused her to go down, another flipping her over and Eric straddling her, pressing everything down onto her form. Immobile. Helpless.

"Now I get to have you and you better take it whore," he growled.

Scared.

888

It really wasn't the same dream, which was good, but he hated that it wasn't any better. Funhouse. Mirrors that distorted and confused the mind, colors in light bulbs placed randomly in the black of the whole space. A maze. Smoke...no...Fog from a fog machine was everywhere, curtains that led to dead ends with kaleidoscope pictures or sometimes just clear paneling to deceive. Laughs from distant jokers ready to come out and scare you...Sam was not looking forward that part. He knew what they'd do beyond that too.

If they knew you were scared they'd stay in front of you, they'd surround and ask if you are scared of them, scared of clowns or just plain stare and laugh. Sam heard screaming, a sound that he knew, and from someone that he knew, mixed into the Funhouse jingle. "Von?" he asked.

"Sammy...Sammy...where are you?"

He knew what it was when that voice reached his ears, a laugh coming after and a rush of color in his peripheral. Why must they always intend of messing with people?

_Leave me alone,_ he thought.

Continuing to walk, he was determined as ever now to reach the end of the Funhouse. He didn't know if he was at the very beginning in the middle or near the end, but he knew he had to get to the end. Anyone with sense really knew they had to in these places. Coming through a curtain he turned his head behind him to make sure nothing was there, before returning his vision to he front, stopping when a big white thing covered his face and holding it there.

Amanda pressed down on the pillow; watching him flail, try to push away. Blank. Sam managed to grab a hold of her arms and instead of pushing he pulled, disorienting her for a moment as he shook the pillow away from his head and to the floor. Holding her on top of him, he lifted his body and head butted her, knocking her unconscious. Sitting up and finally standing he looked at her. "Shit," he breathed, running his hand through his hair.

888

She struggled, couldn't move as the man on top of her moved his mouth down to her neck, and getting a damn hard on from it. A football jock that turned out to be the Coach, wasn't the best person to have on one. Tears from inability to do anything burned inside her eyes and yet they wouldn't fall because there wasn't enough to escape. Alex closed her eyes and felt one chink, one huge chink that felt like a chain was cut with bolt cutters and her eyes opened showing the mixed colors, she stared at the man oblivious. The giggling had stopped and then so did he.

"Get. The fuck. Off. Me," she growled through grit teeth, a surge of power flowed from her, tossing him from her and across the room like a rag doll, his body landing on the bleachers and laying still.

Sitting up, Alex stared at him in wonder. He looked peaceful, boneless, yet peaceful. She knew that he hadn't hit his head, he had prevented that, but he still hit lightly enough to know him unconscious. Sore when he woke, but he wouldn't remember anything. Alex stood and blinked furiously, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the gymnasium, hurrying to anywhere but there, anywhere but where people could see her. The bathroom coming up and she took it, making sure no one was in the stalls before locking the door and resting her hands on the sink as she leaned in.

The thing inside grinned as the last of the black ink seeped away. It already knew what it had done and it already knew what was going to happen. Eric wasn't Eric but he had called her a whore. What was she to everyone, to every guy? A good fuck? Someone who had the looks and played hard to get but secretly banged whatever had a stick? Why did Dean do it? Why did he decide to even consider her? Was it because she was just that and only that? Was that how every person thought of her?

A bitch that needed to be plugged. Alex slammed her hands down on the tiled counter before reaching for the switchblade in the compartment in the front of her bra. Was she honestly going to do this again? The last time she had she actually made it clean through. This time there would be no interruptions. No one would know, unless they knew why she was wearing her gloves...Dean would know...Bobby would...maybe. Long sleeved shirts, the ones where the sleeves covered her hands. That would work. No one would know.

Staring at her hand she looked at the scarred tissue, placing the tip of the blade on the first line and tightening her jaw as she re-opened it after so long. Continuing to retrace, anything to get the memories out, to get out what she just did and what had just happened...anything.

888

Sam had gained an ice pack from the office and was now holding it on Amanda's forehead. It didn't take long for her though to come back to the land of the living and she winced at the pain. "What...why does my head hurt?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, wondering if he should tell her the truth. That was when he remembered the books that she was reading yesterday and even still today. Law, Psychology...and Paranormal. A believer. "You don't remember anything?" he asked before bringing anything up quite yet.

"Just telling you about sleeping and then after that, I came out worked a bit, re-shelved books and then I heard something. Suddenly I am here."

"What did you hear?"

"You must think that I'm crazy but I heard giggling, but there was no one there. Not a soul. Do you think it was a ghost?"

"I-"

"Right, who believes in ghosts? Me. Some college student who has nothing better to do but believe in the paranormal when others think it's nothing and not real. Ignore me. Ow."

She had tried to sit up. The hunter helped her stay upright and not teeter back down, and of course being in the position she was in it was going to hurt more. Hell, she'd have a very big bruise and goose egg on her forehead because of him. He might too, but he'd learned to hit just right where it wouldn't affect him in return. "No. It's fine. I believe you," he paused, seeing the curious and yet relieved expression in her eyes. "What do you know about the suicides here at the school?"

Amanda had told him what she knew, and at first she asked if what happened to her after he explained the event if it was ghosts. He said he'd get back to her on it. When lunch finally came he made sure she went home early to get some rest, after all, the girl needed it. He decided to close up the library as well and skip the final period considering that all the teachers movie and book trips had been made and there was nothing left to do but just sit there. Yeah he could have gone on a look but now he suddenly wondered what everyone else was doing right now...well it was obvious that Von was no longer there, which began the worry of if she was all right.

Walking to the gym he didn't make it far until Alex ran right into him from the bathroom, clothes changed. Jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt that had the V neck. "Hey. Where's Dean?" he asked.

"Went with Bobby and Von back to the house. Do you have...you don't have the Impala's keys...fuck. Dean left his baby here and now we have to walk. Great. Fucking great. The damn asshole is going to get a boot-" Alex stopped, Trevor coming into sight down the hall and she grinned. "Actually I have got us a ride. Hey! Trevor!"

888

As her beloved classic car pulled out of the driveway and back to Brentwood, Alex's stomach tightened. She really missed her car, it was her _baby_. In the car ride, Trevor had mentioned that she smelled different, and she had even taken the chance to smell her t-shirt and hair only to shrug. Nothing was off to her. Seeing her car go away though was one thing that made her feel weird, she was now nervous as together her and Sam stepped up and through the door of Bobby's house.

Sam split to the living room and Alex upstairs and to her room. She sighed against the door after dropping her bag at her feet. Her hand hurt like Hell, but at the same time calmed her and it felt good. Pain was pain and sometimes that pain level crossed the line into good, normal, or pleasure. It was how one saw it. She was yet again thankful for the packing of extra clothes and that the long sleeve was long enough to cover the cuts. It was no big deal, to her at least.

Finally deciding to exit and head downstairs she avoided all things people and went outside to the back, walking past the swing set, past the shed, past the path to the pond and finally going into the maze of stacked cars and car parts before finding the old basketball hoop with a ball to boot. It was Trevor's, but he had put there on loan when he needed a break, so she'd play stupid mini games like Horse and Around the World. Of course she always lost. She couldn't make it even if she tried, but she picked the ball up anyways and began to take shots.


	55. Chapter 55

A scream rippled out from Von's blood filled throat, gargling and spewing hot crimson as the man fiddled around with her insides, sleeve rolled up and hand reaching in like he was grabbing something out of a goody bag. She couldn't die and she wouldn't fall unconscious, it was her fate to endure whatever vile treatment he had in store for her.

"You can't blame Sam, he doesn't know what happens to you and what has happened to you, and he doesn't understand how you've changed. He thinks he'd understand if you let him in, if you talk to him and he'll try, but truly he'll never be able to be as sympathetic as he comes across because he has never experienced what you have," he pulled his hand out and shook the excess blood off of it, "wouldn't it be wonderful if you could let him feel what you feel, hunger for what you hunger for?"

His hand came to her face and tilted her head side to side, gazing deep into her eyes while his flashed dusky orange. He hummed and hawed a moment and started to inspect the rest of her body. "Feeling a little ill aren't you? Drinking what you did will do that, you should be more careful what you eat, even the small amount you took in will take a while to pass out of your system. I'm only glad that once again you've shown improvement in your abilities and that you're beginning to perfect your control on them, I'm hoping very soon you'll be ready for further field testing, dreams are all very well and good but nothing will show truer results than exploring and developing your skills in the real world."

The hole in Von's stomach started to close up, only so that it could be torn open again if he saw fit to do so. She wheezed and coughed, chains rattling in their hold on her, slicing into the bone, revealing sparkling white. "Y-you don't..." another harsh breath, "s-seem overly worried," her eyes were a confusion of their natural dark green and pale silvery hue of lavender.

"I'm not, I'm an optimist," he smiled at her, "you have friends my child, they'll see to it you're right as rain again, in the mean time, I'll do my part here to get you on your way to being who you're meant to be."

888

A spoon bender. Von was a goddamn spoon bender, like Sam and yet not. Stronger. Bobby said she was stronger, started back when she was twenty two, two years before Sam's started up. Not much in the way of visions, meant no links to Ol' Yellow Eyes, but she could go Carrie on someone's ass about as fast as she could blink. Scary thought.

_Explains the mini massacre of women down that one street._

Von was still Von though. Dean could feel it, had to believe. Hell, she even smelled the same, that earthy, herbal spicy smell that she always had from working in Pastor Jim's apothecary. It suited her, was never too strong, just subtle rich and sweet like she was made from the deepest parts of the earth. He remembered her coming into the house, hands and knees covered in dirt with smudges of soil on her freckled cheeks from working on the small patch of garden she had made at the back of Bobby's porch. Dean wondered if it was still there.

"Set her down there," Bobby instructed pointing to the center of the floor in the panic room where a blanket had been laid. Dean eased her down onto the ground, the back of her shirt covered in sweat, cheeks flushed from the fever. He'd never seen her sick before and it scared him.

Dean grabbed the pail of ice that Bobby had brought down and wrapped several cubes in two towels to place them under her armpits, grabbing another to wet it and wipe away the sweat on her face. If they didn't do something soon her insides were going to start cooking in their own juices. It didn't matter that it had happened so fast, what mattered was that it was happening.

"Found it," Bobby declared, reading further into the book he held in his hand. The pages were practically falling out it was so old and several clips were holding the chapters in place along with some extra notes.

Bobby had talked about some kind of quick cleanse ritual that would wipe all the bad shit out of Von since whatever it was she had wasn't 'natural'. They only hoped it worked on whatever it was that was inside of her.

Bobby drew a circle of chalk around her over the Devil's Trap and anointed her with lilac and mugwort oil and lit several candles around the room. Dean started to stand and back away. "Might wanna stay next to her and hold her down."

Dean looked at him a long moment and sat back down, ready to hold Von when she started to become agitated. It might not have been so bad if Von looked peaceful while she slept. She didn't, her face was a mask of silent pain and Dean could feel the tendrils of agony reaching out to him. He pushed them away and focused on his task while Bobby started reciting the ritual, Dean could make out some of the words but his Latin had never been as good as Sammy's.

888

Von hung limp on the chains, choking on the air that was too thick to breathe. It was heavy with the musk of her sweat and blood. Her blood had washed the floor to the point she couldn't make out the packed dirt beneath her, it was just wet and sticky and thick.

She couldn't tell if her leg had been broken from the slick snapping noise of bone fracturing and slicing into flesh. Her whole body was raging with agony. But control, she was controlling it now, barely. She was learning how to deal with it, as she always had. Control. Stronger. Learn. Control.

Von had grabbed onto all those tiny threads that had allowed her to do that. Her mind was screaming with the effort, her body a mixture of excruciating pain and numbness. She looked out from eyes that smoldered violet, unnatural and fierce, eyes that no one had seen for centuries.

A raw scream ripped from Von's throat and the man smiled because it was over flowing with all the things he expected her to become. Rage and bloodlust. Hunger and power. It was many years in the making but soon she would be ready to receive Ashtaroth into her being, the perfect vessel for the fallen angel that was to be Lucifer's guard dog.

888

"Fuck," Dean grunted, being bumped into the air by Von bucking and writhing under him. It came to the point that he had to straddle her, forcing him down onto her hips to hold her while his hands pinned her shoulders. For an unconscious, deathly ill chick she had a lot of kick to her.

Von's dark green button up shirt was soaked through, clinging to the outline of her bra and stomach. All that came from Von was heavy breathing and a low keening moan that people usually made when they were sick with the cold or flu. Dean had already become uncomfortably accustomed to Von's pain threading into his skin. He was glad that his new super power came with ability to adapt and increase his pain threshold. He still hated the fact that he could feel anything at all.

Von twisted one way and then the other, her hips grinding violently into Dean's thighs. He had put all his weight on her, actually sitting on her and she still had the strength to nearly push him off. Dean was never gladder that Von was on their side after what he had learned. And now he was also worried because that meant that other things would be after her in order to kill her or use her.

The ritual had ended somewhat anti-climactically. Von slumped under Dean, falling back to the cold ground, still and peaceful. Her eyes fluttered, seeing nothing before she drifted off again to oblivion. Her temperature dropped as well, the fever breaking and breathing going back to normal. It had worked, it had actually worked.

Dean climbed off the red head and removed the make-shift ice packs from her sides that had since shifted with her thrashing around. Bobby set the book down and came over to them. "Best get her off the floor and into some clean dry clothes, don't need her catching a chill."

Dean lifted her prone form up into his arms, "Should we keep her down here?"

They both looked around and Bobby shook his head, "I won't know how she'll be when she wakes up but I'm sure she'd like to wake up in a real bed in a warm room."

Dean carried her up to the top floor, the brothers' room was bigger than the girls' with the bunk bed so Dean went to that one, carefully laying her down on the bed to the left. He stripped her down while Bobby came back with one of Von's baggy night shirts with a black sword and angel wings emblazoned on it.

Her body was soaked and clammy with sweat so Dean toweled her off and pulled the shirt over her head, pausing only a second when he noticed the tattoos inked on her back. With the shirt on he leaned her against him, reaching to her back to unclasp her bra and maneuvering it so he could pull it out from the shirt sleeve. No touching and no seeing. The item was soaked through and cold with her sweat and Dean tossed the item in a nearby laundry basket. Next was the other half, no doubt just as soaked and chilly.

Bobby left the room and Dean eyed the doorway, a hapless expression on his face. He knew getting rid of cold and wet clothing was important and that it had to be done; otherwise a person could get sick. But on the other hand it was a matter of decency, wasn't it?

"Screw it, Von'll understand." This wasn't sexual, Dean would never, and not in a million years would he ever think to do such a thing to Von. Holding her up slightly he tentatively placed his hand under her shirt and hooked his finger around the side of her underwear, looking away as he started to pull down. "If Sam or Alex saw me doing this they would kill me," Dean said to Von, easing her back down and freeing her panties from her right ankle. He tossed those in the laundry basket as well without a second glance. Then he pulled the covers back and tucked her in.

Bobby returned with a liter bottle of ginger ale and glass, setting them on the small nightstand between the beds. Dean fell back into the opposite bed, sitting up and watching Von sleep. "When she's up she can take a bath, if she's too weak Alex can help her if she's here," he stepped over to Dean and clapped him on the shoulder, knowing nothing else needed to be said. The elder left the room and headed back down the stairs to do research knowing Dean would watch over Von until she woke up.

888

Was it like fire or was it like ice? Von couldn't tell but she both loved the sensation and feared it. Pulsing and echoing, throbbing and humming like a chaos of elements and insects. It wasn't her doing and yet she felt like it was hers, like one day maybe she would be able to compel the wonderful feeling inside of someone else. Both euphoria and fear. Bliss and agony.

The ability to make one feel like they were reaching closer to a God or were becoming one themselves would be hers. All would be happy to die at her feet for a single touch from her being. Promises. Only promises. She could smell before she felt and felt before she saw. Nothing. Only a fluttering of light and a silhouette of a man, then blackness, all encompassing darkness. A primordial peace could be found in the large expanse of blackness. Fire was comforting but darkness was needed to appreciate.

888

Von was upstairs. How was she? Did he dare ask Bobby? Did he go and find Dean? Dean would probably be up with her, which meant he'd have to climb the stairs like Alex did. Seeing as how she came back down and exited, he could tell she didn't even go and see. She was avoiding, she giving space...or what was bothering her? Sighing he set his bag down and put his hands into his pockets, heading into the kitchen where he saw Bobby pulling out a beer from the fridge.

"How's she feeling?" he asked.

Good. It was good to start somewhere simple. He really did care, even if he had felt some sort of hostility towards her. Sam still liked her, still cared. He just wished she would try and confide in him about her life and what secrets she is holding from him. Not another lie or an excuse that he wouldn't understand. Sighing mentally he shooed away those feelings, pushed them down because he was already guilty that Von completely collapsed and destroyed stuff because of him. He did that. He didn't like that he made her do that or feel a certain way that wasn't good. He didn't like that he was lying to people either.

Bobby raised his sights to the tall hunter. "She's been better I'm sure, but she'll live"," he took a long pull from his beer and sighed. "Should I even ask what happened? All I know is that it's not like you to leave someone even if they swear on the damn Bible that they're fine."

_Or has that changed now Sam? I'd like to think that you'd stop trying to run away, guess I was wrong._

Bobby took another drink and headed back into the study. "She's still sleeping as far as I know, you can go up an' see her if you want but I won't promise that your brother won't stop you and hang you out the window by yer ankles," he pinned Sam with a meaningful expression and sat back down at his desk to read over an old scripture about raising people from the grave.

Sam really didn't want to have this talk, not with Bobby. Hell, Dean might figure it out sooner than anyone that he had lied. What would happen if Von knew that he had lied? It'd hurt her a lot and that much he could tell immensely. "I'm going to go and check on her," he said, ignoring what Bobby had said before that.

Exiting the kitchen and heading up the stairs he stopped at the closed door. Should he enter? Should he really go inside? Was she awake? What would Dean do to him? Does Dean even know? So many questions, all packing more guilt down on his shoulders. He shouldn't have gotten mad, he should have just stayed there and settled it in a calm manner, he should have watched over her. God he should have. Clenching his hands into fists he raised one and knocked before releasing the tension within them and letting them hang loose and relaxed.

888

Von had woken up a short while ago, still a little out of it but that was due more to being sleepy than anything else. The somber expression on Dean's face brightened when Von's eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful green in the brilliant autumn rays of the sun. Von smiled softly at seeing his face smiling back at her. She was still nestled between the sheets and very comfortable even though she felt like she wanted a shower.

"Hey there, beautiful, feeling better?" he smiled charmingly.

Von's smile widened and she closed her eyes a moment, the husky timbre of his voice soothing her. She managed a half nod and opened her eyes, "A little bit."

Dean leaned forward and stood, taking the bottle of ginger ale in his hand and twisting the cap off to pour some out into the awaiting glass. He set the bottle down and replaced the cap. "You wanna try an' drink something?"

Von nodded but didn't move right away. Dean gave her time, knowing she was working her body to move. Slowly she shifted under the covers, half aware she wasn't wearing any underwear but not realizing the need to care about that minor detail. Dean helped her up and positioned a couple of pillows behind her to make her comfortable. He could see the tiredness and the vaguely concealed haunted expression in her eyes. A nightmare, a bad one.

Von took the glass that Dean offered, managing to hold it by more will then strength, holding it like it was fragile when she was the one that actually was. She took a slow careful sip and licked at her lips, staring into the fizzy drink before deciding to take another sip. "Thanks," Von muttered to the glass and flicked her green eyes up to Dean with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

_I'm glad you're okay, that's good enough._

They both heard the car pull up and the door to Bobby's house open and close and they both knew who had come home from _work_. Von stared at the open door, her body stiffening and grasp around the glass turning her already pale hands white. Dean's jaw ticked and he stood, walking to the door and closing it, if anyone had common decency they'd knock before entering. Otherwise Dean might have to swing his fist into someone's face to teach them some manners.

The fact Von had reacted the way she did meant that something had happened between her and Sam. Which meant that Sam had lied to Alex and therefore him. What the hell was Sam's problem, he said he liked Von? He stared hard at the door, features softening when he turned to Von. "Try an' finish the glass," he soothed and Von nodded staring down into the contents and willing herself to take another drink, the bubbles dancing along the roof of her mouth.

Von wished she could leave and that she wasn't afraid of seeing Sam. Her stomach clenched when she heard him enter the house. Was it right for even knowing he was nearby to affect her this way? Von felt uneasy, nervous knowing at any moment he could be coming into the room. She actually experienced a wave of dread when she heard footsteps on the stairs but relaxed marginally when she realized they belonged to Alex.

Dean pulled more of the covers over Von when she started shivering. "You wanna lie back down?" Von shook her head. "Want some more ginger ale?"

Von looked from the pop bottle to the glass in her hands, really thinking about it like it was a very important decision. She eventually nodded and Dean filled the glass again, making sure she had it before letting it go.

Funny how something as familiar and innocent as a knock on a door could have jarred Von so much she nearly dropped her drink. Instead Dean took it from her to keep it from spilling and they exchanged a silent conversation. Von swallowed and nodded and Dean stood. Seeing her in the bed like that she looked so innocent, fragile, and weary. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with the dark circles under her eyes and her freckles stuck out all more because of it. Still brave though, always brave.

Dean strode to the door and opened it, expression masked but eyes stormy. He stepped back and opened the door for Sam to enter, allowing him to see Von on the bed before he set foot into the room. He could feel a nervous pulse coming off of Von which made him harden his hazel-green orbs at Sam for half a minute before they slipped back to watchful but reserved. He hated what he was feeling towards his brother. Mistrust.

A ripple of fear had crawled up Von's spine when she saw Sam in the doorway. The anger she saw in his eyes not once, but twice was changing her view of him drastically. It frightened her for fuck sakes. When she felt it, saw it, there was something else beneath the surface. A dark hungry pit, a need for violence and blood. Von knew the feeling well.

She didn't want to believe she had seen it in Sam, yet now it wasn't something she could ignore. Another thing about him that lured and repelled her simultaneously. Von saw him but never looked at him, instead her eyes were on somewhere along the door close to Dean. It was safe there.

"Dean, can you leave me and Von alone to talk for a bit?" he asked softly. "I promise nothing will happen to her and if something does I'll call for you."

He didn't like the glint in his brother's eyes. Yeah he was pissed at him; he'd deal with talking...more like arguing with his brother later. When Alex comes back inside, she'll watch over Von and then they'd duke it out, was that it? Probably. There would be no doubt Dean would want a word of his own.

There was a silent exchange between Dean and Von, Sam could tell this just by her eyes looking past him. He didn't miss the longing to not be around him. God how was he supposed to live like this? How could he see her or talk to her now knowing he had done that? When he heard shuffling of boots and the closing of the door, he glanced behind to find Dean gone, it was a reluctant exit, and Sam knew his brother too well.

"Von...I-" he stopped as he took a step towards the bed before backing away to give her distance. "I'm sorry."

_"You shouldn't trust me."_


	56. Chapter 56

She aimed; lining up her body like Trevor had shown her. He had actually shown her, doing the whole male thing by going up behind and taking her hips, putting them in the right position before moving up to her arms and then hands.

_"Now bend your knees, breathe, and push off with your legs and your fingers, let it roll off and..."_

It was supposed to swish. Instead it hit the rim and bounced off a car, rolling back to her. Bending over she picked it back up and began to sing as she dribbled. Dribbling she could do. "'Cause you can't jump the track. We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button girl. So cradle your head in your hands and breathe. Just breathe. Oh Breathe. Just breathe."

888

Von wanted to be brave which was why she told Dean with her eyes it was okay for him to leave. He silently replied that he would be just outside the door, ready if she called on him. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms; he didn't want to be too far from Von when she was with Sam now. His brother's track record wasn't the best and he had no intentions of finding out what would happen the next time they were left alone for too long.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not that Dean ever imagined he would be able to breath fresh air ever again, but if he had he wouldn't have pictured being back like this. Where had the trust gone and why was Sam different? Dean wasn't sure how but he knew that Sam was, and why would he leave Von and why would he lie? There were too many questions and they continued to stew inside of Dean's mind while he leaned against the wall staring off into space.

888

Von listened to Sam's voice and her gaze fell to the blanket along her lap. Was she supposed to react to that, to say something? Scream at him 'you should be!' and tear him to pieces? No, some other part, a part that wasn't her wanted that. Her attention went to the nightstand and then returned to her lap. Sam as always was watching her, hoping, she thought, and waiting for her to say anything, to acknowledge him and his existence. Von wasn't sure she could.

Her hand was wrapped around the other beneath the blankets and she never lifted her head. She couldn't find anything to say and she could feel his guilt even with the ink on her skin protecting her from such things.

_Go ahead and feel guilty Sam, soak it in. Be guilty, just like me._

Push it off and risk making him mad again, push him away more, push him far enough away that he won't even know who you are anymore won't believe what he used to know about you. Let him in and risk your heart, hold him close, hold him close despite your fears that he will leave because he will fear you, or grow tired of you, or die. What he used to know about you is still true and now he will learn that there is much more than meets the eye.

Von's hand tightened around themselves, causing pain. She pulled in her bottom lip ever so slightly to bite down on it. Fragility and fractured emotions were never a good mix and the freshness of salty moisture burned her eyes but was left unspent, the tears meant to hang in limbo and make her eyes glisten like strange green ethereal gems. She sensed the pull he had on her even when she wanted to push away. Sam wasn't intending it, wasn't doing it on purpose. It was simply there and Von wasn't sure she could trust it even while it continued to whisper against her skin to the contrary.

"Von," he spoke, his voice cracking.

He actually felt the saliva in his mouth grow thick, a tingle in his nose and then the burn of water in his orbs. She wouldn't even look at him, she couldn't meet his eyes let alone his standing form and that killed him inside. Sam realized how much he had really hurt her in that moment. How could he do that to someone? He wasn't a monster. He wasn't a jackass, but he'd grown into that role, he had to in order to survive.

"I screwed up. I shouldn't have left you and I shouldn't have said what I did. I just...I just wish you would talk to me. I'm trying. I have been trying, isn't that enough? Each time I try, I feel like it is a useless thing and then those drawings...no one should have to carry everything so bad on their shoulders and yet you do. I'm sorry and I am damn guilty and I know that I should feel this way. But Von, I'm tired, I'm tired of having to try for so long, for so many god damn things and result in the end for it to get nothing in return."

_How do you think Dean died?_

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he leaned forwards, his elbows on his thighs and his eyes still on her.

_I'm tired of being treated like I'm useless...efforts all dust and forgotten._

"I'm sorry."

_No one should have to carry everything so bad on their shoulders and yet you do._

Von had to close her eyes to keep the tears in check. Sam's words unintentionally slicing into her, worse than any blade because it was his pain, his tears.

_It can't be helped Sam, I am who I am and that is cursed._

She tried to breath past the lump that had formed in the throat. She was sick and tired of being in pain, there was nothing out there that could make it better and if there was it was always taken away. The thought tore her open and left her to bleed out.

_Trying is never enough Sam. I'm sorry. It's never enough, not for people like us. Wish I could try as hard as you Sam, but it's bad, you don't know how bad...are you asking me to do that to you? To let you fall into that pit and see all that terribleness that's inside of me? You caught a small glimpse back in Ekalaka, only the smallest sight into what I am. Didn't that scare you, DIDN'T IT?_

Von inhaled a tight breath, emotions on tight leashes. She was just as tired and useless, that knowledge along with everything else weighed down on her every day. She couldn't be a coward though and make it easy by swallowing the barrel of a gun. It had to be slow and painful, and hard above all else.

She licked at her lips, wanting to speak and yet not. Needing to...maybe...but not having the courage. Sam was still staring at her imploringly and Von wanted to scream her frustrations at him, they were shivering under her skin like mini tremors, she felt the energy licking off of her skin then die away leaving her cold. She was always cold.

Von licked her lips again and breathed out, if talking to him was as easy as thought she could have done it. The traditional way however was by far more difficult. It took her jaw to move, vocal cords to work and will to necessitate all those things working together. Couldn't Sam hold her and make everything bad go away? She still wanted him, needed him even though it hurt her like nothing she had ever experienced. Maybe she needed it more because of that.

Von opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Defeat rested heavily on her and her eyes were lost to the snagged threads on the comforter as if there she would find what was required to find the words or do what needed doing. Air came out of her but it wasn't really a word merely a pathetic attempt at speaking. Von had no idea what to say anyway, spill her guts, or wear her heart on her sleeve, confide and confess.

"I...it's hard for me," her voice was softer than the silence in the room and Von couldn't tell whether Sam had actually heard her voice or not because she couldn't look at him, for fear of what she would see and what he would see.

She removed her hand from under the covers, tentatively reaching for him before thinking better of it and recoiling, her fingers curling against her side over the sheets. Unshed tears making her lashes thick with dew.

He stood, needed to be there for her, be beside her. Would that hurt her more? She wouldn't look at him, would she even let him hold her? He wanted her in his arms, wanted to lay there and hold her and make whatever nightmares she had go away. Hell, if the demon in his dreams as of two times was really telling the truth and after her in her own dreams then maybe he was needed to comfort her.

Taking the chance Sam stopped at the bed and sat down, his arms grabbing her gently and slowly before resting her against his chest. "I know, but I'm here for you. I might have done the most horrible thing ever by leaving you behind earlier, but I'm here for you. And damn it, I promise that I will _not_ do that again. God, I promise."

_I promise. I promise...with all my soul._

A fleeting thought of 'promises break' ghosted through her mind but disappeared when Sam's warmth seeped into her and she realized how cold she had been without being fully under the blankets. It felt good to have him holding her and she relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to hold her to him.

The strength of his heart echoed through her chest and she happily ignored her own to listen to his. She blinked away what tears she could and sniffed to clear her airway. She didn't want to dribble snot and tears all over Sam's shirt. Von closed her eyes and breathed him in, wrapping her free arm around him, moving her hand up and down his back in strong reassuring strokes. Well, as strong as she could muster, she was still suffering from weakness.

_Don't be upset Sam._

Von pulled away just far enough to meet his eyes. Her green orbs glistened with moisture and some tears had since tumbled down her freckled cheeks, leaving moist tracks on her pale skin. Her hand cupped his cheek, the tips of her fingers grazing over the skin, needing to touch and map out his face. Von pressed her chest against his, heartbeats mingling. Warmth flushed her cheeks from the sensation of her chest covered only in a shirt being crushed against his and she leaned in, saddened by the unshed tears in Sam's eyes and wishing them all away with the gentle and loving kiss she placed on his soft warm lips.

The kiss it reassured him, made him feel better, relieved a weight from him, the guilt there but at the same time patched up like some kind of hole in a quilt. A re-sewn button to make the shirt wearable once more. Sam kissed her back, only feeling then with her chest against his and that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, but he ignored that even if his lower half didn't. Right now was not a time to think about that, he wanted to just feel at home. Her embrace, her kiss was like a perfect image of a cabin, warm crackling fire, blankets on the couch, spooning, cuddling.

If he breathed in, he smelled her and that made the image all the more real. To him, she was his normal, she was life, and she was his.

Safe. Von had never known what it was to be safe. The word never entered her vocabulary except for when she ordered civilians to get to a safe place. Could it be considered a lie? No place was safe; there was always someone or something that could get to you no matter where you were. Safe was a Devil's Trap, rock salt and a knife kept under your pillow when you slept with one eye open. Anything less and you'd be dead. There were never any guarantees though and those that thought there were were nothing but naive fools. To Von there was no such thing as safe.

Sam had wrapped her in his arms protectively. And even with the temporary ink job on her arm she could still hear the whispers of his emotions against her heart.

_Safe. Is this what it actually feels like?_

Even though Von said nothing her guard was slipping. That's what safe did to a person. What need was there to protect oneself if another was already protecting you? It was stupid on her part and dangerous, the illusion of safety got people hurt and worse, it got people killed. Too late to go back now, too late to push away. It would destroy them both Von could see that now, whether it was her psychic mojo or not she could just tell they were in it together now however it was going to end for them.

Likely violent and bloody. Von couldn't see herself going down quietly with hardly a whimper to show for it. If she was going to die, she wanted to take every damn fucker down with her. Von had no desire to deepen the kiss, only to linger and let her senses drown out all thought. The steady rhythm of Sam's heart against her chest, the petal soft yet firm press of his lips against hers. The way his arms couldn't hold her close enough. And his scent. His scent alone was enough to make Von lose herself to the whims of comfort.

It was warm like the smell of the sun on the wind. Von picked out the smell of detergent on his clothes but that wasn't what drew her to him so she pushed that aroma aside. Instead she focused on his skin, the smell of the sun and the musk of the rain was on his skin. Their lips parted slowly, nearly regretfully from each other. The embrace never faltered and Von rested her head on Sam's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck to shield her face. Her other arm snaked out from beneath the blankets to wrap around his back and join the other arm. Von breathed him in, his scent now permanently ingrained in her memory.

He knew it was probably best for her to lay down, but he didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to leave her, and with that kiss and the way she smelled so close to him, felt in his arms...it was enough that he tightened his arms around her but not too much to hurt. Lying back on the bed, she rested half on his chest, her legs spilling out besides him, even one just over one of his own to wrap and get close.

When was close, close enough? It was like he could breathe her in but she was too far away and he didn't have the greatest lung capacity. Kissing the top of her forehead, he sighed, his hand running up and down her skin, meeting her hair and going through that. Safe and home. That described this moment.

A lazy smile warmed Von's face and if she were a cat she might have even been purring. She was that content. She would have never known it till now but now she knew she rather liked lying down like this and having someone touching her. Von the one who did not like being touched was melting into the bed with happiness that Sam was weaving his fingers through her tangled auburn hair and touching her skin.

The thought that she wasn't wearing any underwear hovered in her head a little clearer this time but whether she was too tired or simply didn't care she couldn't tell. She lifted her leg against Sam's anyway. Why? Because it felt too damn good and natural to pass up. Her hand rested over the scratches under his shirt. A prickle of guilt came to her but she shoved it away. Von made a quiet light hearted humming noise in her throat and closed her eyes, allowing herself the small luxury of enjoying and floating away on this foreign feeling of belonging.

Sleep. He saw her close her eyes, he felt her hum and he too himself could've done that, but he didn't want to sleep. Nightmares waited him and he wasn't sure he wanted to leave. This comfort was fantastic and it was to the point of almost sleep full bliss. He stayed awake, his hand continuing.

Sam was happy that they had made up; because he wasn't sure he could've handled conflict between them. What would it have done to him? He didn't want to think about that, she he instead decided to listen to her tune, not sure whether it was a specific song or completely random, but he loved hearing her.

The song she hummed wasn't anything specific, though it had a tangible Celtic air to it, ancient and ethereal. There were no words, simply emotions from the airy notes she breathed out against Sam's chest. Von was tired but she dreaded to tread back into her dreams and be dragged to that hellish room, not now, not after her and Sam managed to make amends.

She paused a moment in thought then started humming again, the image of forests and fields basking in the soft glow of a fading sun from a long summer day coming to her mind. Funny thought but she could see herself dancing in those fields, round and round to the strings, wind instruments and drums that pounded as hard as her life's blood, the blood of the earth. And when she stopped leaping and spinning like a wheel around the sun Sam was there to hold her.

Von was sure someone would have choked on how sickly romantic that was. And any other day that person might have been her. Some days she wondered if the thing plaguing her with a pulse was actually a heart or a curse. She sighed against Sam, green appearing between her partially open lids while she looked out at the wall, never stopping in her song.


	57. Chapter 57

Alex had enough. She finally turned and threw the ball at the backboard, scoffing and cursing when the damn thing actually went through the hoop. Walking back to the house, she managed to get through the door and to the top of the stairs before stopping, immobile and unsure. Dean was in the hallway. Her left hand ached and she closed it into a fist with the cloth against it. Walking down she met his eyes, flicking to the door before she escaped into her own room.

Why was so acting so damn weird around him? On and off? Because that was how he made her feel, like she couldn't be one thing, she couldn't be completely open so she was shy or bitchy, and then when she was open she was...well...referral to last night.

_We are so damaged._

Going over to her bed she climbed up to the top, height from the floor, she needed to not feel that stable, that connected. Laying down on the bed it was a tad better, curling her legs and being on her side helped as well, facing the wall where no one could see her...fuck-tastic.

_Do you have to be sarcastic?_

"Yes. It makes me jolly and feel like I still have something going for me," she replied.

_You are impossible._

"Makes you love me all the more, I mean after all you stick around."

_I blame it on account of birth defect._

Sighing, Alex slid down the sleeve, looking at her bandage job with crappy school thin toilet paper, wrapped around and then finally tied. Ridiculous, but it functioned just as well as any other bandage. Thinking about the closed door across the hall and Dean outside, she wondered if Sam and Von were in there talking. What was going on? What were they talking about? Somehow though she could tell that Dean wasn't happy, but that was at first glance into his eyes. That brought on another thing. Would he soon come in to check on her or see her after things were sorted? Why should he? "Please..."

_Come in or not?_

"I don't know."

888

Alex was nearly as aloof as Dean. They shared a glance but Dean though concerned, in that moment felt no desire or heat for her. His mind was elsewhere, until he felt the trickle of pain from Alex which made him raise his head towards her and follow her movements till she vanished on the other end of the door. Now he was torn. Stay by the door like he had promised Von or go and see what Alex's deal was. He watched the girls' bedroom door. He had promised Von and not Alex so he would stay close until they were done with whatever it was they were doing, or weren't doing for that matter.

A blanket of relief draped over Dean's mind and heart and he knew it came from Von. So the two had managed to make peace, for now at any rate. Did that mean he should stay like he said or check in on Alex? He had felt that distinct pain from Alex and it worried him. What if she had hurt herself again, why was she doing it in the first place?

Dean sighed and tilted his head back against the wall, eyes tracking along the ceiling. Von would understand, Von always did. She was the most understanding and sympathetic out of all of them. Von wouldn't be mad if Dean wanted to make sure Alex was alright. He pushed off from the wall resting his hand on the door and then passing down the hall to the other room. He raised his hand and knocked softly, still loud enough that Alex would have been able to hear though.

_Hero coming to the rescue...again..._

_And the knight comes with the clanking of his armor._

"Come in," she said, not shifting on the bed, not going to look, but she did recover her hand with the sleeve, even gathered some of the blanket in her hands and pulled it to her chest. An excuse for him not to see or know.

Fuck, at first she didn't know if she wanted him there, in the room with her, and now she didn't...hell, maybe she did. Okay so she still didn't know, but that didn't stop the balance beam from teetering from one side to the next and then to the damn middle again.

When the door opened she nearly held her breath...nearly, but didn't. That wouldn't have been good. No being light headed, just relax and breathe. The song she was singing earlier coming back into her head. It was calming and yet why was it even there in her vault of music and lyrics? 'Breathe (2 a.m.) by Anna Nalick.' Interesting weapon of use in her arsenal of calming maneuvers. What now? What did Dean want? What was Dean going to do? The door closed.

_Fuck, we're screwed._

A perma-frown was on Dean's face when he saw that Alex was curled up on the top bunk. He didn't take it as a good sign when she didn't so much as look over her shoulder at him. He scratched the back of his head and looked around the small room. It hadn't changed over much, a couple more books, a couple more sections of wallpaper peeling away. He remembered sneaking into the room with Sammy, yeah he had actually convinced him, it was easier when he was younger to get him to do something fun.

_Every year got harder. To the point even I stopped laughing. Really laughing._

Von would be silently freaking out, hiding under the covers and pretending to be asleep, afraid that Bobby would hear them while he was in the study and come storming into the room with thunder in his eyes. He had warned them not to go sneaking around with the girls or he'd tan their hides with a fan belt from one of his cars.

They never got caught and it seemed more likely that Bobby was actually letting them get away with it. The man had the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk, nothing got past him unless he allowed it. "Remember that time Sam fell asleep in Von's bed and we had to try to drag him out without making a noise, kid took the blanket and nearly Von with him," Dean chuckled, gazing down as the memory played out in his head.

It had been late and Sam had somehow managed to crawl up on Von's bed from being on the floor. He was over the sheets but still managed to nestle into them, snuggling in close to Von who was out like a light and unaware of what was going on. There had been much harsh whispering and hushed yelling between Dean and Alex as to how to go about prying Sammy off the bed without making a ruckus.

There had been several failed attempts. Sam's hands were fisted into the blanket on either side of Von at one point and when they had the genius idea to pull, Von started to follow Sam out of the bed without her having any say in the matter. Poor girl was lucky to land on her ass and not on her head when she toppled all legs out of the bed and nearly on top of Sam. Dean wondered if Sam even remembered what had happened, the kid had been really out of it that night, more unconscious than aware of what was going on and it was likely that Sam hadn't even realized he had snuggled into bed with Von. Even in sleep he was still pulled to her like a magnet.

Alex smiled. "Yeah." Nothing more escaped her mouth.

_'Alone on this bed, house and head...'_

Was he trying to make small talk or was it just a random memory? Swallowing she opened her mouth to speak, not knowing what to say, so she closed it and remained silent, pulling the blanket closer to her chest.

She had this insane feeling, one to turn and face him, the other to tell him what she did, and the final for him to just climb up and hold her. Why? Why did she feel this? She shouldn't feel this about someone, not anyone. This wasn't Alex, she wasn't the girl to really feel this way and almost act upon the feelings. Romantic at heart, but bitch outside and locked away from others eyes and concern.

_You can't stay that way forever Alex. You have to learn to open up and let someone in._

Could she?

Dean moved over to the bed, hazel-green eyes taking in Alex's form. He had hoped that she would have made some sort of snarky comment about that memory. But zip, nadda, nothing. He had felt the silent smile though, better than nothing. Pain tickled at his palm so quickly he wasn't sure anything had actually happened. "Did anything happen at the school when we left with Von?"

If something had he wanted to know about it. Alex seemed shut down, that fire in her a somewhat faded. If something had happened though he wasn't sure he could make it better. He was never any good at making anything better. Pushing people away on the other hand whether intentionally or not was something he was an expert at. Mentally shaking the thought from his head he gazed at Alex then turned to the window. If he stared too long she'd probably get pissed at him.

"No," she lied, but then again it was a pretty natural thing to lie. Would Dean detect it? Why the hell did she just lie? She could've said yes that something did happen, but then that would begin the discussion of her demon half. Did she have as much reign over it as she thought? It seemed to be slipping more than it did over the years, why was this moment in time any different? "Nothing happened."

Alex at least managed to fulfill one thing; she turned onto her back so she could stare at the ceiling, but not for long. Her head fell to the left against the pillow as she watched him stare out the window. At least he wasn't staring at her...then again; it just didn't feel right when he wasn't. The usual not done.

_Tell him._

Her hand moved to her stomach and the other rested above her head, curving on the pillow, one leg propped up, hair fanned out. Again she opened her mouth...should she?

Dean looked at Alex carefully. Be the belligerent ass and push or let her have her silence. A defeated sigh escaped his parted lips and he went back to staring out the window at the sunny sky. "We should probably head to the cemetery tonight and see about toasting us some ghosts, at least we know who one of them is now," he clenched his fist as another thread of pain inched through. "How's your hand by the way?"

_Maybe you won't have to tell him._

"Good. Although do you realize that basically I gave you thank you sex? God, I feel like such a-" she stopped, she had been smiling when speaking and then she reached that.

Pain, not in her hand, just pain excruciating was in her chest and no doubt her face. There was no way she could school it. Once it was there, it was hard to erase. Alex tightened her hand and looked away from him back to the ceiling. "I don't regret it," a pause, blinking fast she came back to herself somewhat and returned her sights. "Yeah, that sounds good."

_Alex..._ came the thought in her head.

Dean was sure he would have rather had his arm crunched in a car door than hear what Alex had said. Why had what she said hurt so damn much? Because Dean was a giver, not a receiver. The seasoned hunter would never admit it but it almost made his heart feel like, well, that it had been crunched sharply in a car door.

_Dear God, I'm turning into a fucking pussy._

A torrent of emotions ran through him and though he did hear Alex say she didn't regret it he couldn't seem to hold onto that against what he was starting to feel from himself and coming off of her. Dean reached the bed, arms resting on the wooden side bar that kept people from falling out of the top bunk. He took in her face, too good at being able to see the faintest traces of a deep pain that had been there seconds before. "Alex..." he tried to keep the hurt from his voice, "you sure nothing happened?"

His eyes wandered to her left hand resting on her stomach and his own started to ache slightly. He wasn't that stupid to think it was only a coincidence. "You didn't again, did you?" he couldn't decide whether he sounded angry or not. No, not angry, not even disappointing but confused with an extra frosty dollop of concern.

_Are you just going to lie again? Do what you do best? Lie? Hell, leave?_ It echoed in her mind.

"What makes a difference if I did or didn't? Clean cuts or just straight through?" closing her eyes, her breathing came out shaky. No lying. Nodding she reopened them and avoided his eyes, seeing him in her peripheral though as she stared at the ceiling made her feel even more of a freak. Even more damaged.

If he found out all the things she did when in Hell and when her other half was in control...he wouldn't look at her again. Think of her the same. He was there too, but she had the full brunt and for longer. Then there was her hand, cutting it up, and acting as if it were nothing. Oh yeah that just screams stable and humane.

Dean was silent and thinking, at a loss for what to say. He wasn't exactly schooled in giving pep talks about this sort of thing. He got hurt enough on the job without there being a compulsion to hurt himself. Besides, booze and women tasted sweeter than pills or a knife to his wrist. He could understand everyone needed an outlet of some kind and even though he was sympathetic he was unable to grasp why anyone could do that to themselves.

_Because pain is simple._

Dean liked simple, maybe that was why people liked cutting. It wasn't complex. The knife was a simple tool; the lines were simple, clean and straight. It was peaceful and easy to watch the blood flow slowly out. The red somehow calming even while the wound stung and burned. The hunter's grip tightened around the wooden beam and his face fell to Alex's wounded hand. "It does matter to _me_," Dean was surprised by how unguarded his voice sounded. Was he really that affected by what Alex had done to her? "It matters a lot."

"That, right there, I don't understand," Alex said, turning her head towards him as well as her body, leaning close as she shook her head, her left arm taking the weight. "Why? I'm just some girl, one who happens to be something big bad and worth hunting. Fuck, I'm so damaged I am surprised that the people I do know don't just shun me away. Why does it matter to you? What do I have that should matter?"

She didn't understand, she was confused, it didn't make sense to her and yet this might have been a chick flick moment and she didn't do those, but it was something she didn't get and needed an answer to.

"Because our lives suck, but they don't suck that bad," he defended stubbornly, locking onto her blue orbs. "I know what's inside you but do you see me reaching for my .45?" he raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head, "Do you honestly need to ask why it matters to me?" he asked the question like she should know the answer.

_Damn it Alex, I wasn't using you up like a piece of meat last night._

"Maybe I do Dean, or maybe I'm just not getting the message clear. I screw everything up, everywhere I go, everyone I meet," Alex replied, going to the bunk bed ladder and climbing down. Away, she need distance, away, she couldn't be trapped on a bed with nowhere to go. Alex, however, couldn't just leave. That seemed wrong too.

_Can't you see it in his eyes? You are making it sound like last night was nothing but a thank you and not something._

It was something, it meant something, god it was a strange something that was alien to her being and it made her do weird stuff. Get jealous, actually want to open up. "I'm sorry," she added, staring into his green eyes and feeling like she was going to break down.

Alex Tatiani did not break down. Yet, she felt like she was about to. The kind of system that crashes and collapses, her legs were jell-o and her body shaking slightly. Emotions, she couldn't handle it. Too human, but she was human...only half, but still human.

Alex looked like she was about to fall over so Dean did the thing that came most naturally to him, he reached out to steady her. Perhaps a mistake on his part but he wouldn't regret it. His left arm jerked slightly but never left its hold on Alex. The muscles bunched and then relaxed, Dean could feel the wet warmth of his blood on his palm from the cuts he had just taken from Alex's hand.

"Story of my life," a laugh was supposed to come out but he couldn't manage it. He could see it in the depths of her eyes that lost fragility. Wounded. He had seen it once too many times in the mirror while daring to look at himself. Dean's shoulders sagged while he looked down at Alex and his face became serious. "You know what this means don't you?" he asked, making sure she couldn't move away, his lips twitched only partially at the expression on Alex's face.

"It means I get to do whatever I want to you in order to make you smile again," his arm wrapped around her waist and his other came up to tilt her chin up, "and my vengeance," he breathed against her lips, "will be swift," he smiled into the soft kiss he placed on her lips.


	58. Chapter 58

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

She was mad at first; she felt it when he touched her, her hand felt better when it shouldn't have. Alex wanted to yell at him, tell him to not heal her because she didn't want to be healed; she wanted to feel the pain. When he continued to speak though, she was no longer sad or a touch mad, she was utterly confused. Dean made her emotions into a roller coaster, they were never the same.

Alex was about to protest and shuddered with what he said and how he said it, but he kissed her before she could even do anything. Placing a hand on his chest she managed to gain some distance, her legs officially giving out a bit as she fell into him. "That's not fair," she said shakily and with her heart pounding her ribcage.

_What isn't? Him diverting topic? Distracting you? Kissing you and making you literally go weak in the knees? Or him taking your injuries?_

Alex liked to think it was all of those. Fluttering her eyes, her legs tried to work again. "Fuck," she cursed when it wasn't really going the way she hoped.

Dean half shrugged with an innocent smile on his face. Dean never was one to play fair. "You really need to relax a little."

A flurry of thoughts came to his mind of what he could do to her to make that happen. He kicked the majority of them out the window and stared into her brilliant blue eyes. He'd loved to see those full blush pink lips in the perfect little 'o' again but now wasn't a time to think about what he wanted.

He eased her back onto the lower part of the bunk bed so she was at least sitting and not having her legs wobbling around like elastic bands while she tried to stand. He was stooped over her with his hand still at her back when he asked, "That better?"

"A little," she laughed her face then becoming evasive of all humor and straight to a calm wonderment as she stared at him. "How do you do it? Set me off like a sparkler, and then cool me down like a dip in the pool." Alex's hand traveled up from his chest, to his shoulder and then down the arm that was coming to her back. Resting her hand on his forearm, she glanced at it and then met his face.

Dean shrugged again, his grin widening into a charming smile. "I have no idea," he chuckled, "but if I find out, you'll be the first to know." It was devastatingly hard to resist Alex's lips especially at such close proximity. "Now," he growled playfully in the back of his throat, "let's see if we can get that smile and laugh to stay a little longer."

"And how do you propose on doing that? I'm hard to please," Alex said, a smile quirking on her lips. She was fighting it, because if she didn't then it would show that she was easily made to smile and laugh. "This bed isn't necessarily the best of sorts now is it?" she asked, her hand still on him as she leaned back on the lower mattress of the bunk, moving her legs onto it so she was flat. "Besides, I'm still waiting on you to get me back for earlier today," she paused. "So far, I'm not seeing promise."

_Tease. We are fucking teasing him._

Dean's hand moved up the length of her side as he followed her down onto the bed, almost hovering over her frame, using his other arm to hold him up. "I'm biding my time."

_Just like any good hunter would, any good predator._

He flashed a smile at her, deceivingly innocent of his wicked intent. He brushed his lips against hers, hand stroking along her side, neatly tucking the very tips of his fingers under her shirt to graze along the soft skin of her hip.

She swallowed her moan, however not stopping the bowing of her back at his touch. His hands would be the death of her. They felt so amazing on her skin, doing the things they were doing. "Hm...then that means caution will taken at every corner and milestone," she commented, smiling as she kissed him back, her own hands traveling to the edge of his shirt, up to rest them on his abs.

_Disneyland._

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Caution is not in my vocabulary," he breathed against her neck, his hand roaming upwards, her shirt rolling up with it, revealing a toned stomach.

Calloused fingers teased at her stomach, tickling lightly across the skin. Dean kissed her neck, breathing hard against it at the feeling of her hands playing along his abs. Even for him the skin was sensitive and her light touch was rousing heat inside of him.

There it was the repressed moan. Alex mimicked where his hands were going on her body, feeling, memorizing...she laughed at his words, it coming out shaky and breathy. "What _is_ in your vocabulary then?" she inquired, her leg lifting and bending slightly, and she grinned when her knee rested gentle at his crotch, not to hurt but to arouse.

_More like Deanland..._

She kept the grin but also couldn't help but feel that her other half was on a different track of thinking and yet the same one. Alex realized she was talking too much; the role had fallen on her.

"Mmmmm," he hummed smiling into her throat, "I think actions speak louder than words."

His lips went up to her ear lobe and ghosted against them, breathing heavy again when Alex's knee came in gentle contact with his groin. He pressed himself against her knee, planting a kiss on her lips to taste the delicious smile on them. He leaned into her leg, his thigh meshing with hers, while his hands worked her shirt up further revealing her black bra.

Knowing the awkwardness of having a bunched up shirt sitting halfway up your chest he helped her completely out of it, stooping down moving away from her knee to lay kisses along her flat stomach, licking and kissing around her belly button. One hand went to her denim clad thigh, fingers pressing just so against the fabric. His other massaged her opposite hip, making slow playful strokes and circles along the rise and dip of her hip bone and upwards then down again, raising Goosebumps in their wake.

"Dean..." she moaned, her body bowing and staying bowed, feeding his lips, her hands pressed at the ceiling of the bunk bed, legs spreading apart a bit to allow easier access to where he was currently at.

Alex shivered and settled back against the mattress, her eyes closing and mouth open in an 'o'. He was only searching her skin, playing over it but it was enough to cause big reactions out of her. It didn't really matter to her that currently he was wearing too much fucking clothing compared to her. Yeah it made her skin crawl for his body to be against hers, the warmth against warmth, flesh against flesh. Alex fluttered open her lids and stared down at him underneath her lashes.

Dean blew cold air over the skin he had made moist, lowering the heat of his mouth on it again and kissing, teeth grazing below her belly button, teeth taking the rim of her belly button into his mouth and sucking gently, dipping his tongue down into it. He lay kisses upwards, one hand brushing against the cup of her bra, fingers caressing the soft upper mound of her breast while he looked down at her. His hazel-green eyes already heavy with a lust and a need for her, only for her.

Dean lifted his arms up and grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting it up, over and off in one fluid practiced motion. He lowered his body back down, chest rubbing against hers, feeling the lace of her bra against his skin while he kissed her, licking at the perfect 'o' of her rosy lips. His body was burning up, he rested himself against her, heat spreading to heat, knowing she could feel him through her jeans but not yet willing to give her everything.

His body on hers, his heat and her heat, it was driving her near bonkers, but she knew that she wasn't ready to give into the actual act of sex quite yet. Foreplay. More foreplay. However, she really wanted to pleasure him. Dean pleasuring her was nice, actually it was a-fucking-mazing, but she wanted to return the favor. Legs hooking on his, hands on his arms she flipped them as best she could with it being a bunk bed, and was no resting on top of him, straddling his waist.

"What do you want?" she asked, lips moving away from his and going to his jaw line, down his throat enveloping his Adam's apple in her mouth, grazing her teeth lightly over it as she lowered to his chest, kissing and licking.

Alex stared up, seeing him watch and react to her. Was she really suggesting giving head? That was the term for it, but was she? She wasn't sure if she'd like it, but she already knew she liked touching the velvety smooth part.

_Never hurts to try?_ The thought came, a mental shrug touched upon.

What did Dean want? He would have smiled but his head leaned back while her tongue licked at an overly sensitive inch below his left nipple. The sensation nearly scattered all his thoughts, wait, what was he supposed to be answering again? "Dangerous question," his voice was gravelly and he watched those perfect lips of hers, that perfect 'o' licking at kissing like he was made of chocolate. Chocolate on Alex.

_Dude, one damn thought at a time, not much blood up here right now, all starting to go basement level._

He licked his lips, the tightness of his jeans straining on his nerves. Was she suggesting what he thought she was? Would she actually want to do that, would he let her? Dean didn't want to make her unless she wanted to. It would be new to her right, and she wanted to try? Dean licked his lips again and looked down at the button and zipper of his offending jeans then back up at Alex. The lower Alex went the more his heart hammered in his chest in anticipation.

His hand went down to stop her ministrations, to make her look at him without distraction. He cupped her chin, thumb running along her lower lip. "You don't have to do that."

And he meant it, even though his lower half was screaming for something, the selfish bastard that it was. He took one of her hands and rested it on the bulge of his jeans, placing his hand over hers he guided it up and down slowly but with some pressure.

"We'll take it slow, alright, I like it that way," he breathed heavily and rested his head back down on the mattress, his hand never leaving hers. His free hand went to cup her chest, thumb running over the swell of her breast, over the nipple hidden underneath.

"I don't have to, but Dean, what if I want to?" she asked, her other hand free from his, taking his wrist and pushing it away.

He wanted it slow, so did she, but she also wanted to do this, and she would take it slow. So kind of a win, win. Bringing back her hand to his jeans she unzipped and unbuttoned, pulling down the denim while her other hand went back to rubbing up and down on the cloth of  
the boxers instead of the jeans.

Alex bit her bottom lip with his hand on her, goose bumps spreading. Shaking her head she pulled her body back. "No. I'm going to do this to you and you aren't going to do anything to me while I..." she paused, mouth splitting into a grin. "Suck you off. Right phrasing? Right terms?"

_Ha, ha._

Going lower, she licked at the band of his boxers, following the line of it against his skin.  
Her hand slipped inside the slit in front and grasped him, pulling him out through and pulling back to look, eyes going wide. This was the first time.

_That is supposed to fit in our mouth? Fuck._

This was a trial run, something to make him feel good, and something to try for her sake. She was new, so it was good to experiment and explore. Her face inched closer and she breathed onto the tip. Alex's eyes flicked to his face, smiling she flicked her tongue out. A reaction. Going to the fabric she placed her tongue there and went from base to tip in one slow motion. Enough to gain taste and the speed he desired.

Dean's body stiffened with excitement then practically melted into the mattress. A faint moan escaped his full parted lips and his head lolled to the side. The moist heat of her tongue felt like bliss, it was achingly slow but perfect because of it. Dean wasn't even going to bother thinking, allowing everything that Alex treated him to, to soak into every fiber of his being. He would be there to guide her, but for now he would let her explore.

Recreating the action she did it again, this time when she reached the top she encased her lips over the head, just head. Her tongue pressed flat and she dragged it slowly on top before coming around in a circle. For a first timer, she had some wicked things she could do with her tongue. Beginning to slide down, she continued the circles as best as she could. Alex lowered and lowered, keeping eye contact on his face. Down and down, more and more and she could feel him reach her throat when she got close to his actual body. She felt her throat convulse, try to swallow, and she understood that this was called deep throating.

Damn, she had done this her first try. Slowly she came back up, remembering to breathe through her nose; her gag reflexes just about to officially react however were stopped. Her hand wrapped around him, touching where she had left, moving up and down, as she came to the tip and then bobbed back down slow, meeting her hand and up again. Continuing she felt him buck, she heard him and she hummed.

A lower, longer moan breathed out of Dean and his eyes fluttered open briefly, like he had to orient himself as to where he actually was before his eyes slid closed again. It couldn't be helped, his body reacted on its own and he bucked. His left hand fisted into the mattress when Alex started to hum, the soft vibration surrounding him, sending little sparks of light across his eyelids.

Jesus fucking Christ almighty. She was too damn good for a first time, or maybe Dean was just enjoying it too much. The fact she actually wanted to do it made all the difference to him, and the fact she wasn't a random face with a name he couldn't remember made an even bigger difference. "Alex," he managed to breath, voice thick and husky, the lazy weight of sex on his tongue. Dean said her name like it held more meaning then anything he had ever said. It was likely lust talking but right now it didn't matter. He meant it, whatever it was supposed to mean and he was far too happy to argue different.

Alex removed him and flicked her tongue once before dragging her body up his, her bra and the top of her breasts going over his piece as she did so. Alex went back to straddling, leaning in and staring down. "Are you okay?" she asked, a knowing lilt in her tone.

She knew how much he enjoyed it, but was she already that good? Years of pop sickles, fudge sickles or hell even just food on silverware, did something.

A smile quirked at Dean's mouth, he chuckled airily. "Better than okay," he managed and held her gaze. He could have died in those eyes of hers.

He expertly kicked off his jeans without kicking Alex and reached his hands up to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall away down her arms onto his chest. He slipped one hand in the space between and cupped her breast, fondling it, he couldn't think of a better word, so fondling would do.

He raised his head to close the gap and kiss her, breaking off and licking at her collar bone while his other hand worked to free himself of his annoying boxers. Once that was done he looked up into her eyes, hands never stopping their ministrations. "This is a problem," he sighed, "we're going to have to do something about those jeans of yours."

"I don't know Dean, I'm kind of liking this whole me partial and you full," Alex joked, biting her lip and arching into his hand. Pulling back from him, she leaned to the side and swooped her body to bend backwards, her hands going to her fly as she held herself upright, leaning back in the air and staring at him.

_When did you become so flexible? Oh yeah, I forgot...hunter._

Once the zipper and fly were done she wondered then how she would get them off. She could get out from the bed and do it or she could try some insane form of doing it lying down. Grabbing the ceiling of the bunk bed she climbed off and out, standing and removing them along with her panties. Glancing back at him she crouched down and back to him. "Graceful is never really one of my best attributes."

"I didn't mind the show," he grinned up at her, propped up on his elbows from having watched her strip down. Using his abs to hold him up he freed his arms and they went to her waist, gliding down along the small of her back and over the curve of her backside to her thighs, continuing their path to the front of her thighs and up along her stomach to her chest.

He never left her eyes, memorizing every emotion that played on her face. Dean had Alex sit between his legs so he could sit up as well, her legs crossing overtop of his. He inched closer and wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her deeply. His left hand swept down along her curved, the backs of his fingers stroking her inner thigh while he continued to lavish kisses on her.

Alex moaned into the kiss, she wanted him, needed him, but she wasn't going to rush things, she learned how much Dean liked to take things at a slow pace. Pressing her bare chest against his made her shudder, her hands wanting to roam, only getting so far as being in between them where his own hand was. He had taken control of hers before, why couldn't she do it to him? Alex softly grasped his hand and inched it closer, pulling her lips from his. "Please...Dean..."

Dean curled one arm behind her to support her, pressing his lips against her neck while her hand guided his closer and closer. He knew exactly what she wanted. His middle finger eased between the crease and he sighed, nuzzling at her neck. Slick and sticky sweet. As slow as he could manage without getting too excited he rubbed slowly down, painfully close to her core then back up, teasing her nub ever so lightly with his finger tips.

"Remember to breathe," he whispered in her ear, holding her closer as his finger retraced the path while the others rubbed against the fullness of her sides. Two fingers now were stroking up and down slowly, building the pressure inside of her with gentle, caring precision. Dean was careful not to get her too excited; too much noise would blow their cover. They could do this slow, gentle and quiet like, Dean had the skills to make it happen and he was more than happy to swallow Alex's moans with kisses.

She followed orders, finding that it was a lot of effort to breathe, but she was forcing herself to remember to. Her stomach muscles tightened up as she slumped into him, her breathing coming out in pants as she felt the pressure building. "Mm...fuck," she moaned, biting back the sound as best she could so it wasn't too loud.

Looking up she sought out his lips, kissing, tasting him all while she felt his fingers move below, making her hips rotate and create a rhythm to the actions. A sound escaping her but being muffled from her mouth on his.

His fingers were good and wet, lubricated. Last thing he wanted was to hurt her. She moaned and he took that as an invitation to taste her, his tongue smoothing out against hers, growling quietly to challenge her moan. And just when he knew she couldn't take anymore, her body trembling, vibrating with need, moans threatening to be heard even over his efforts to muffle them he slid his fingers into her.

Just along the rim to ease some of the pressure then back out again. Stroking and stroking then dipping in. Dean breathed heavy his broad chest crushing her soft breasts. He could wait; he wanted her to feel this, to have this. He licked up the pulse point of her neck and kissed her cheek, finger dipping in slower this time and deeper, feeling her out a little more before retreating.

"Oh," she felt her stomach plummet, her breathing leave and all sense of how to speak. "Mm..." Alex inhaled and stared into his green eyes, all emotions displayed through her in that moment of perfect bliss. Each stroke made her clench and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She was still new at this, and Alex knew that this wasn't the only thing that would make her bubble break.

When he retreated his fingers, and then delving back in, deep, so deep, she lost all sound, her mouth open and just sharp inhalations. That one return and she felt it break. "Nn..." It was his name, yet how could anyone really tell?

He smiled at her knowingly, moisture coating his fingers and dripping down his palm. "Yes, Alex?" he teased his mouth against her throat then moved up to kiss her, driving his fingers slowly but deep to the knuckles of his hand into her. Rivulets of nectar washed out onto his hand and he moaned at the wet heat of it. He didn't think he could get any harder at that moment but he did and he started to throb. "You smell so good," he growled into her neck, brushing his lips up to lick her ear. He was breathing hard but in control, his hazel-green eyes shining with desire.

He kept his fingers deep inside, making them rotate in languorous circles. She bucked and Dean heard the beginnings of a loud moan, "Sh," running his hand up and down her back, not so much as stopping with his other, "Relax," he soothed.

"Dean..." she whimpered, her mind telling her to keep breathing, "Need...fuuuuuckk."

Alex's head felt light and she managed to gain some amount of strength as she pushed him back down onto the mattress, her lying on top as his fingers still moved. Her body reacted with shudders and clenching, a riding through it and another build up. "Can't relax. Fingers...ohfuckingchrist," Alex stopped, biting back her moan when his circles hit one spot over and over again. "Inside. Now," she growled. Back arching, she stared at him, eyes widening, and mouth in an 'o' as she held back the moan from another brush.

Dean, being the handsome, charming, sadistic bastard that he was kept his fingers well in her for at least another minute. By that time Alex was more growling then trying to form words, and her hips were circling and thrusting while his fingers flicked inside of her. The growling was enough to push him over the turned on scale and he pulled his hand free, hand wet and warm as it clasped her breast. He raised himself as she lowered her hips on him.

With the first slow pull out Dean couldn't stop the excited thrust into her, grabbing her waist and locking her down in place while he was deep inside her. He needed to be surrounded by that heat for a moment. He teased her by throbbing inside of her, only able to pull out hardly an inch before filling her completely again, and throbbing, pulsing inside of her.

Alex lifted her hips, bringing them down and jerked them forwards before doing a body roll to move them back. She didn't know whether to start going up and down or what but her hips had a mind of their own as she continued to roll from her torso down. Her mouth hovered over his; a growl escaped her lips as she grinned. "Don't talk. Fuck."

Immediately, the thought hit her, removing her off of him reluctantly and slow, making her moan before reaching for her jeans in the pocket. She had placed one in there when in the bathroom at the school, and finally grabbing it she returned, ripping the foil open with her teeth and beginning to put the rubber on him. Getting thrown off guard after it was on when she was suddenly on her back and Dean above her.

Dean didn't waste any precious time. Once she was on her back he was back inside, swiveling his hips in slow circles while he moved in and out. Pulling out mostly when Alex became too excited, he licked his lips, lowering them down to her breast and licking the traces of nectar off her skin, wrapping his lips over her nipple and sucking and licking while he arched into her, bucking into her when she bucked, making him moan and glide his tongue over the swell of her breast.

He moved in and out slowly, every time he anticipated her bucking he would match it, driving deep into her and out to start all over again. Alex seemed to like it as he heard no complaints, not that she was capable of forming anything remotely English at the moment. Alex's legs rested bent against his hips, her back at a permanent bow, her right hand on the hand print and her left on his other bicep, neck arched with her head thrown back.

The pressure had enough time to build and it definitely was close to breaking again. Another buck, another thrust, another pull, another sound reduced moan. Over and over again, until finally a burst and she keened, Dean coming up and swallowing it to muffle. She kissed him hard and needy as he rode the climax, continuing, not ending, not done, and not to his own. More pressure again. How many orgasms can one person have? "You go...I ohh," she tried to say go, but he thrust deep again, rubbing her walls, going to her cervix, hitting that spot, she forced herself not to clench, not to break again so soon.

"Don't talk. Fuck," his husky voice purred against her, knowing she was clinging to the threshold. It was only a matter of time; if this is how she was when he was slow he craved to see how she would be when they got comfortable with going hard and fast.

She might not like that though, some women liked it slow, some liked fast, and some liked both. Eventually they would have time to explore all those possibilities. Right now though, Dean wanted to take his time with her and he knew he would the next several times unless she wanted different.

The glare appeared for only a few seconds when he quoted what she said. It was soon gone with another thrust and she willed herself to hold on. This was him when he was slow, she didn't like slow, but then she did, but it was torture to her and considered teasing to her. She wondered how it would be escalated and at a different pace.

Alex drew back from her thoughts with another moan. How long could she hold out again? Was he close? God, she bucked and drove her hips hard into his, showing how much she enjoyed it as well as wanting release. If she let go she didn't know if she could keep going, three might be her limit at being new and fresh meat.

Dean had a while to go, that's what came from years and years of sexing it up. One tended to build a certain amount of endurance, lasting power, instead of squirting all over the place like an amateur at the first sign of a piece of tail. He knew Alex wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but she was trying, trying very hard. Would he make it before she faded, no he could last a while yet, especially in this position.

He kissed her and pulled out slowly, allowing her to catch her breath. "Roll over on your stomach," he hoped it had sounded like an idea, like a request and not a command. 

"What?" Alex asked breathlessly, staring at him and then realizing what he was intending on doing. Though she could've argued and done something completely different, it was a new idea and it didn't sound too bad. Managing to flip over and onto her stomach, she looked back at him, curious yet eager. "You do realize that in this position it is harder to muffle whatever comes out of me? Right?"

Alex would try, yes she would to not be so loud, but she had thought it so many times about the fact that she was new, and time would only make her better at staying quiet when sneaking.

He shook his head, "The mattress can muffle the sound," he pointed out.

Dean pressed his chest against her back, lowering himself on her, licking and kissing the back of her neck while he entered her. He let out a quick panting sigh; the position was better for him but could also more sensitive for the woman. Considering how Alex didn't have many miles on her he'd have to see how it went.

Not that he was able to think clearly as heat rolled up through his groin and into his stomach, spreading like a fan at the base of his spine. Dean's chest rubbed along Alex's back, lips kissing and mouth sucking at the nape of her neck. He kept the rhythm steady, slow, his breathing becoming more ragged. It felt too damn good to describe, in fact it was impossible to describe. Why bother with words when he could just keep on going. He sped up just a fraction of his prior speed and moaned against her skin.

She shuddered as he moaned the vibration on her flesh, and even with the new position, the feeling that made her grip the mattress. Her other hand curved around to his head, playing in his hair as he sucked on her neck making her writhe. Alex closed her mouth tight, pressing her lips together as she moaned, back wanting to arch forwards, however she made it go into his chest.

His heat, his warmth, his flesh, his body, moving in and out of her from where she lay. She was close but she suppressed it, clenching around him on purpose to cause a reaction. Faster, harder, Alex wanted more. "Dean..." she breathed, biting her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she felt another moan and held it.

When she opened her eyes she swore she saw stars, a growl escaping her as she turned her head enough towards Dean, her mouth against his in a rough kiss. Pulling on his lower lip here and there before returning to no open space, tongues battling while he thrust into her and she continued to clench, building both sides of the pressure.

Oh, God. Every time she tightened around him he had to try and get deeper and deeper into her. That required more pressure, more force. Hunger. Desire never dampened inside of him it only grew. Dean understood the cues from her body, knowing exactly what she wanted, what she was looking for. Thank God. He growled into her mouth and there was nothing light or playful about it. It was pure carnal hunger. He sped up, keeping the pressure light but with her teasing he eventually thrust harder and harder. Not enough to hurt though, never enough to hurt, he still had control.

Dean broke from the kiss to give them both air, he panted heavily, licking at her skin with his hot tongue. He stole her lips from her again and moaned deeply into them, arms trembling slightly while he held himself up, he wasn't going to stop though, he rode through his own climax, slowing down gracefully before he stopped, holding himself inside her tight heat. Dean nuzzled and kissed her neck and shoulder, moving up to her lips to kiss her softly.

Breathing heavy, she met his mouth when he stopped. He was left there throbbing inside, making her body shiver and her clench on and off from him moving because she was moving. Her bubble was in tact, she had held onto it, but it didn't last long when he was stationary in that moment. A soft kiss and her body quivered a removal of lips as her cheek rested against his, her mouth hanging open and her eyes shut as one more small movement of herself made her release.

Alex laid her head and body down on the mattress, a small moan slipping from her. "God..." she whispered, "Three...times..." A hint of a laugh came and she writhed from it with him still burrowed inside. Her body shaking slightly, but it was from being spent, from so many orgasms in one session.

_A-fucking-mazing._

Dean kissed her cheek, pulling out and flopping down next to her in one smooth movement. He draped his arm along her back, still needing that connection while he cooled off. He was smiling at her like the happiest man on the whole damn planet. It was a lazy, I'm-spent-and-loving-it smile, yet it was as dazzling and sexy as ever. Dean was proud and happy that Alex was happy.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and sluggishly moved around on the bed to grab the Kleenex box on the night stand at the head of the bed. Best to clean himself up some while it was still wet and easy to remove. Once he was done he lay back down next to her and stroked his fingertips along her back, watching her with her eyes closed. She was beautiful and fucking amazing.


	59. Chapter 59

It was one of those moments with couples in movies or shows where they were in these types of scenarios, the one that he was in with Von. A nice calm, nothing forced kind of thing. Looking down at her, his hand went to her chin, raising her head as he leaned his head down as best he could while lying.

A kiss, a soft kiss on lips like petals. Pulling away he smiled. He loved how she made his arms feel full, complete and how her body fit against his. Meeting her lips again, he couldn't help but start to lead her to her back as he began to canopy over her form in a half push up, his legs to the side, only his upper half above. Tearing apart once more, he looked down at her with adoration. "You're beautiful."

Von's emerald green eyes looked up at Sam, and innocent wonder was held within them. Her pale cheeks flushed with heat at Sam calling her beautiful. She would have blushed any other time but this moment in particular she truly didn't understand what exactly Sam was looking at when he said it. She knew without seeing herself that she looked fragile, pale, sick, and that her auburn locks were tangled and matted from sweat.

Von didn't know where to look and she grew more embarrassed when she could feel the heat on her cheeks. A shy smile showed up all on its own and she managed to look into this eyes, but not too deeply, afraid she wouldn't in fact get herself lost in them. She was a little nervous, afraid even suddenly and yet strangely comforted with Sam shielding her from the ceiling with only him to look at. How that worked Von wasn't sure but it was all she had at the moment. 

Sam raised one hand and swept a piece of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Yeah she looked a little worse for wear, but he didn't care. She was really beautiful and if in the worst possible appearance situations she still was. What to do now? He stared down at her, watching as she blushed at his words and gave him that smile. Shy smile but he loved it, it was what made part of Von.

His face leaning back in he captured her lips, knowing full well that even though she looked sick, she was getting better...no doubt she probably took something for it from her arsenal. How did she get sick? Kissing her, he put that away to ask later.

Von's embarrassment was forgotten the moment Sam kissed her again. Her worries became silent as she lost herself to the kiss, his lips warm and soft against hers. Von was feeling better already and she had Bobby and Dean to thank for that. Whatever they did cleaned her right up even though it left her exhausted. It was a combination affect really. The sickness, her powers, the bump on the head and the spell.

She had had a very full day and hoped to never repeat anything like it. All that mattered right now though was that Sam came back, he didn't stay gone and he said he would never leave again. No matter what. That was a long time to promise and Von wanted to believe nothing would come between that promise. Von lifted her arms to reach Sam, one wrapping around his back in a half hug while the other brushed fingertips along his cheek and through his shaggy hair.

He kissed her like he could breathe her in. Like she was air itself. Sam inhaled and he sighed at the aroma of nature. What did she use for shampoo and body wash? He could drown in her all day if he wanted. He liked how she tasted, but then again that wasn't how she _really_ tasted. That thought immediately got pushed down and away, Sam not wanting to think about it. His lips released hers, but hovered so then they could catch their breath. He chuckled slightly.

Von looked into his eyes with a small smile on her lips, their breath mingling lightly with the closeness of their mouths. Her eyes went to his lips then back to his eyes, catching the laughter in them her smile widened even though she was confused as to where Sam's mirth came from. "What?" she asked, breathing softly against his lips and searching his eyes for an answer.

"I think I might really like you Von," Sam replied. "But that isn't what is so funny, it's the fact that after all this time, now is when I decide to have the guts to tell you and come forward." He watched her green eyes, watched them as they softened, and saw her emotions roll through the webs of color. Sam then felt her smile against his lips and smiled too."Does that sound too mushy? If it does you can say so," he added with another chuckle. "Because..." A soft kiss. "What you say..." Kiss. "Matters." Kiss. "A lot to me." Pulling away he gave a thoughtful expression. "Then again that pretty much goes for everything you do as well." Looking back down at her he smiled wide.

"It sounds very mushy," she couldn't help but smile up at him.

Sam's smile brought so many memories back to her she almost didn't hear what he said after wards, little sparks of light tingling her senses with every kiss. She paused thinking over his words, it meant a lot that he would say that. Trust her even when they hadn't seen each other for years. Still have those feelings for her, after all this time. Most boys, most men would have moved on from those feelings, keeping them as nothing more than fond memories.

_Everything I do?_ Von tried to keep the worry from her face, the trickle of trepidation nagging at the back of her mind.

She braced both hands on either of his upper arms, "Sam..." she started not sure where to begin or where to start. Or hell even why she was worried about it in the first place. "You really mean that?" her eyes shone up at him like liquid emeralds, innocent and wondering.

"Yes. Like the way you express your feelings on your face, when your confused or happy. When you decide that enough is enough and to just do something. Very straight forward but also evasive. Unique. Why, did you think I meant something bad?" Sam had a long list, he could've named it all, but then he'd be getting close to the triple digits. Damn, Dean was right, he was too damn sensitive and mushy when he could be.

_Von likes me, so that must mean I'm doing something right._

"I have yet to find something bad about you Von, so you don't need to worry about me saying anything like that," he paused, his eyes flicking from her eyes back to her lips.

_A kiss for charity?_

_Just wait around a while and you'll find out lots._

Von smiled faintly up at him, trying to get her courage back, trying hard not to think about the darkness around her and inside her for once. It was easier with Sam around.

"I'm not worried."

_About that._

Her eyes caught his looking at her lips. It was too tempting, Von would have never needed the serpent to tempt her, and she would have just taken the damn apple. She always wondered why there was a damn apple tree in Eden anyway. Humans never felt pain or hunger until they got booted from Eden. So why the need for food? In some cultures the apple was a symbol of knowledge, in others it was a symbol of death. That was somehow ironic.

Von caught herself staring at his lips and the breath that was coming out of them. Slow and even but anticipatory, ready to strike and take what was there's. A smile flickered across her face and she lifted her head up just enough to close the gap between them.

He kissed back, soft, slow, good. Sam wouldn't force upon her anything deeper if she wasn't ready, so that meant keeping his body's composure as well as his tongue in his mouth's barriers. Hand coming to cup her face, cradling it with his simple palm, while his other hand held his weight above her. All thought really ran out the door when kissing Von. He didn't know if that should scare him or not, but he enjoyed it. It meant that this was something more than just a one time thing, more than a few days, more than a few weeks.

Warmth spread through Von's limbs, her stomach fluttered. Expertise in a wide range of weapons? Check. Combat and tactical prowess? Check. Able to control forces beyond most peoples comprehension? Check. Skills at making out with a boy? Still working on that. Sam didn't seem bothered if he noticed at all. Von was a quick learner and this, this was instinct, her body telling her what to do, how to respond and she went with it. A natural, her? Maybe.

She fell into it easily enough even though her stomach was starting to cramp. Not in a bad way, but in a strange way. It did hurt a little but at the same time felt amazing and she wanted to keep on going.

Pulling away he spoke, "You should probably rest," he came back and collided his lips with hers and then away again. "Or at least give you some more medicine." Down and apart. "What do you think?" Why was his brain and mouth always still working in any given situation? Sam began to wonder on that and he honestly had no clue. Then again shouldn't he have one? It was after all his own body...might as well have a mind of its own.

Sitting up with her because of his arm cramping from holding up his body he stared at her. He didn't want things to go too far, rush or even get somewhere when she wasn't even ready yet.

Hell, he wanted the moment to be perfect, yeah they were just kissing, but that led to other things and usually it was the body that began to get the urges mid-kiss. Special. Sam had decided on that earlier and was sticking to it.

Von nodded and licked at her lips, and then she looked away to the far wall away from Sam. "I wasn't given any medicine," she said carefully. Flashes of the panic room played in her mind, Bobby's voice reciting Latin, Dean sitting on her.

She remembered almost throwing him off, how could she have done that, she wasn't that strong. Was she? Had she been screaming or was that in her dream? Von felt like something black had been ripped out of her. It had hurt, left her exhausted and disoriented and then she passed out. One of her hands rested at Sam's wrist, still needing to touch him but also being afraid to move. "There was something wrong with me that medicine wouldn't have been able to fix, so Bobby had to do something else."

Something else...meaning something that involved what they do that normal medicine cannot fix or even remotely help. Sam nodded in understanding, his hand taking hers and absently making circles with his thumb. "You should rest," he said, standing only slightly so then he could get a better position on the bed to lie down next to her again. He said he wouldn't leave her, and he didn't want to at the moment, he wanted her just with him in his arms as she slept. Hear her breathing, soothe her dreams...

_I'll stay awake and watch over you..._

There was no chance he wanted to return to the dream world. It seemed that as of late that he had been having nightmares, and for some reason he couldn't shake them.

"Yeah," she breathed, suddenly feeling tired at the very words.

She shifted down, lifting the covers over her again. Von didn't want to sleep, didn't want to go back to her torturer. Sam couldn't protect her there. And Von would do anything possible to prevent Sam from seeing what happened to her in that room. She also had no desire to have him see the monstrosity she was in her other dreams. Von's eyes fluttered, sleep dragging her under. Her body relaxed and her consciousness slipped into darkness, only to emerge in the middle of a forest she was all too familiar with.

He lay there with her in his arms, calm and breathing, watching his surroundings. A whisper of sleep weighing down on his eye lids but he couldn't, no he wouldn't fall back to sleeping or dreaming. What if the guy was gone? Was he still real or was he just a figment? Sam was starting to wonder if maybe he was actually a good guy or even remotely neutral. Yeah he did tempt him into drinking Von's blood in her dream, but that could've just been his own hunger. In fact, wasn't it just his own hunger?

Sam had taken another dose from the flask, a small one but one nonetheless. Maybe a few more weeks and he'd have to make an appointment with Ruby, see what the status was on finding Lilith as well as other things. He was still curious as to how his brother got out of Hell. It bothered him now that he thought about it that he wasn't really fussing over about him being back, about asking things. What was it like? Do you honestly remember? Sure, Dean had said no, but Sam didn't believe him...at the time. Did he still distrust the elder sibling?

A sigh escaped the brunette as he ran his hand through Von's hair once more, absentmindedly. Maybe for just a few seconds, just a few minutes of rest, Von would still be there sleeping, he'd still be there watching over her and never leaving. Just a few minutes to rest his eyes.

888

Alex fluttered open her eyes, she wasn't really asleep, though she was worn yes, but she was trying to cool down and closing her eyes seemed like a way to cool down without distractions. Though, Dean's hand on her back was enough of a distraction as anything. "I hate it when you stare at me. Makes me feel all squirmy...but not in a bad way. Can't quite place it," she spoke, sighing as she turned around to face him, holding the blanket against her nude form.

She didn't know what to say. What did one say after having sex? Thanks it was amazing, then get dressed and continue on with the day? Alex wasn't sure; it seemed a little redundant to just do that and not bask in the aftermath, look at each other, touch each other and remain on the bed. When was the time to get up? It didn't matter. So Alex smiled at him, warm and her eyes happy.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring," his eyes smiled along with his mouth. He drew his hand away to rest in front of her as she turned. There was something he wanted to say, something important he wanted to ask Alex.

Dean didn't want to ruin the moment, see her smile disappear, upset her. But it was something he needed to get off his chest. He lifted his hand and rested it on top of her left one, thumb finding its way to her palm where it rubbed the skin in smooth gentle lines. "Alex," he was trying not to let his smile fade, "there's something important I need to ask you to do."

Cautious, it was never good when someone started to speak about asking a question and it pertaining to what that one being asked is needed to do. Alex removed her hand from his, eyes careful her smile dropped to a waiting, curious, but cautious slightly open appearance. "Why do I feel like this is going to ruin the moment?" she asked.

_Because you are a smart girl and not to mention a hunter. Weary is one of your many attributes. Sensing when something is up and that it is time to either flee or start evasive maneuvers like for instance arguing..._

She wasn't going to argue, she was going to hold in whatever anger she may or may not feel with what he was about to ask. Alex hated that her exits were closed off in the bunk bed. If she wanted to leave if it was one thing that she didn't want to converse about then she'd have to climb over Dean, and that wouldn't go too well. That was when she realized why he had held her hand, why she felt the tingle of his fingers on the scarred tissue that was now soft. She had completely destroyed her nerves in her left hand, but she could still feel just a bit, the pain oh fuck yes that she felt every time.

_He's going to ask you to stop._

"Dean...I...Bobby already made me promise. How well did you think that went down? He doesn't even know that I have slipped twice already. Don't you think I know that this is already stupid of me to argue about this and to keep doing it? I slipped. How can I make a promise when all I'll wind up doing is break it to the ones around me as well as myself?"

Alex turned her head away and looked anywhere but at him. She was mad, but now she was just torn. They had had a fantastic moment and now she was no longer happy from it, she should've known the question, the asking for a favor would come out sooner rather than later now that he knew...Fuck, Alex wasn't sure she could promise it. She wanted to, but she didn't know if she had the will power for it like she had been for years. It was like an addict. Once you start then stop for a long time, you pick it up again it feels so damn good and then when you said you will no longer do it, you accidentally do it out of rebuilt habit.

_Do you need to ask for help?_

Alex? Ask for help? Alex Tatiani? Ask for help from someone? Sounded ridiculous years ago, hell, even a few days or weeks ago and now she was starting to reconsider it.

Dean's fingers curled into his palm and he watched her explain and look away from him. She couldn't look at him. Was it really too much to ask? Did he really have a right to? "Right," he said quietly more to himself, his head nodding against the mattress. A thought suddenly came to him and he smiled.

"If you ever get the urge again you can always come to me, I'm sure I can find several positions to keep you occupied with." There was a smile in his voice that patented Dean Winchester mischievousness. He was hoping to salvage the situation with a little humor. "I don't mind it being rough if you need to release some tension," he drew himself closer, wrapping an arm around her and laying a kiss on her cheek.

Breathing out she couldn't help the small smile before her face went serious. "You really want me to promise don't you?" She turned her head back to him, looking straight into his green eyes, so close and wrapped with him near her she loved it. How could she say no when he was touching her and right there? She couldn't. "All right. I promise, but I'll need your help to keep me stable and from falling off the bandwagon."

_That a girl._

"I'll be sure to kick your ass when needed," Dean teased, brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The flat of his hand rested at her back to keep her close and he kissed her again. The 'thank you' was in the kiss.


	60. Chapter 60

Von ran. She heard barking, snarling, jaws clamping down as harsh and merciless as bear traps. Whatever belonged to the sounds could not be seen except for the whisper of smoky shadow and the glimmer of red eyes that sparked like coals in the dusk. Hellhounds.

The baying of the mighty beasts echoed throughout the entire forest. The trees were beginning to thin and Von knew what lay beyond the tree line. A hill that was more like a sheer drop into thorns and brambles and other discarded rubble left behind when the mountains were made. And Von was heading straight for it.

The Hellhounds were closing in, snapping at the tattered remnants of her dark green dress. She leapt off the edge like a white deer, her pale skin shimmering against the rising moon. And then she fell and heard the terrible frightened cries of the monsters behind her as they fell with her.

Von landed on her feet, stumbling. Her knees slammed against hard rough pavement. Asphalt, cold and black. Her green eyes widened and she looked around bewildered before making her way to her feet. The pain feeling all too real as her joints protested and she felt the sting of exposed nerve endings tingling around her knees.

The red head stood stalk still while she took in her new surroundings. There she stood at a crossroads in the middle of a city. A pile up of burnt out cars rested to her right and to her left a corner store with it's windows blown out and a fire still cooking the inside of it. Her eyes were drawn upwards to the sky, a perpetual blackness of storm clouds hung overhead, blocking out the sun. Ignoring that she could see better than she should have been able to in the near blackness she took one bare footed step forward.

Von's gaze then dropped to herself, she was now wearing the shirt she had fallen asleep in, the grey shirt with the black long sword and angel wings on either side of it. And nothing but commando underneath. Why had the dream changed, and to this of all things? Von whirled around, paranoia getting the best of her, and for good reason.

"Why did you run, instead of killing them? I know you can kill them my dear," the man smiled wide at her like a cat about to eat a wounded sparrow.

"You would have only sent more, that's why," Von stood her ground, hands balling into fists at her sides. "Why am I here, you've never done this before."

The man raised his eyebrow a look of utter surprise on his face. "Too modern for you my sweet?" he chuckled not minding in the least that Von was now glaring at him.

"Answer the question," her voice sounded weak, pleading.

The man sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Training."

"Training?" Von's spine shivered on its own not liking what she was hearing.

"Yes, training," he clapped his hands excitedly.

"What kind of training?" Von pressed her voice bordering on dangerous.

The man only smiled like she should know what she was in for. He folded his arms neatly behind him and a bell overhead tolled and he frowned, swinging his left arm around to check a watch. "My, my, that boy sleeps a lot."

"What?" Von's eyes narrowed into green slits and they seemed to glow against the darkness of the street.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date," he chuckled and walked up to Von, "I can trust that you can entertain yourself while I'm gone," he laughed at the confusion on her face.

"Where are you going?" she remained standing in her spot even while he drew closer to her. They were nearly toe to toe when he stopped.

"Don't be so worried about me child, I'll be back, in the mean time," he snapped his fingers and in the moment it took Von to register he was gone something tall was breathing across her bare shoulder.

Her body stiffened and she looked behind her and slightly upwards, long teeth dripping and smiling down at her greeted her curious gaze. A scream was trapped in her throat. Von pushed off the pavement as hard as she could, leg coming up to connect with the monster's torso and just as her leg swiped through it, it disappeared.

888

No tricks as he saw the bedroom, no hearing his name being called by Von. Even as he got up and went to the kitchen, glancing out on the balcony, not a single sign that she was there or the man. Was he safe? For now he was sure, but for how long would he truly be? Sam found a set of car keys on the counter top, picking them up he exited the house and to the outside, the driveway showing off a Black Hummer and though it was far off from his tastes he decided to take it.

The open road, the opposite direction of where he went the first time, and entering a town. Actual people walking around and doing normal things. So far, dream was still turning out better than it had been the first two times. Parking he got out and went into the local diner, a place to eat, a place to rest and relax. This was his dream, an escape that didn't involve his everyday troubles. Nope. No demon could get him here...but one already had. Though he wanted to drown out the thoughts, he did have questions for the man, but would he ask them? Not yet. He'd converse like a person trying to make small talk or try to get to know the other. That is if he showed up.

_Do I pray that he doesn't or that he does?_

The cheery bell to the diner chimed and a man entered with thick blonde hair and brilliant hazel eyes, he surveyed the area and smiled when his piercing eyes landed on Sam. "So sorry to keep you waiting my boy," he smiled and took a seat opposite Sam. He was wearing black dress pants and what might have been a dark blue dress shirt under his leather trench coat. "I had to make sure your darling was all set up before I left to meet you."

Sam tensed and clenched his jaw at the mention of the male talking...hinting about Von. What did he have her running through? He reached for his mug of coffee that he had ordered and stared at him. "Who do you work for?"

_Good? Evil? Of course he should be evil he was a demon...then again...Ruby..._

"You obviously know that I have questions, and I would like answers, but I am asking what I want without any changing of topic or social pushing from you. Got it?" Taking control of the situation, control of the dream, the conversation...good.

There was an inner laughter bubbling in the man's bright hazel eyes as he studied Sam from across the table. His lips pulled back into a broad smile and there was clear amusement in his voice.

"You don't waste any time cutting through the pleasantries do you?" the man folded his hands neatly on the table. "I don't work for anybody Samuel, you could say I'm self driven, I have my own agenda to keep to," he picked up a mug of steaming coffee that had been placed down in front of him and took a long sip. "I must say this place is far cozier than any place Von has ever chosen, I think she prides herself on making me uncomfortable," he lamented and frowned at the expression on Sam's face. "My apologies, you want to avoid talking about her, correct? You don't have to lie I can see it as clear as day when I look at you, but since it was a change of topic on my part I digress."

He watched the other people milling about the diner, the clink of dishware and the quiet murmur of voices. Outside was much the same as you would see looking out the window of any diner. Cars and a few pedestrians carrying on with their business as oblivious as a blind man in a bull ring.

He had to admire Sam's knack for detail in his dreams, most people were incapable of holding together a world like this without something slipping, not to say Sam's dream wouldn't shift or change but the current solidity of everything amazed him. He made note of every singular detail, wary of anything that may fall out of place that wasn't his or Sam's doing. Just as it had before when Von drifted off to dream land.

"What's your next question?" his eyes drifted lazily back to the hunter, "you don't need to worry about time constraints, I've made certain that no one will bother us until we are done."

_That is to say, you won't be waking until we are done._

Questions, questions, so many questions, a lot involving Von, whereas there were others that were worth asking. "Do you know who broke my brother out of Hell?" he asked.

He had to know, Hell, Dean had to as well as everyone, but he wanted to know. Would this demon know? Was it even a demon that pulled him out? What was it? Did he simply climb out or what? A spell? Some witch saving him because she was paid to?

Sam stared down the man, sipping his coffee and all the while spotting things here and there in his peripheral. What was Von dreaming about? What had the demon placed her in or done to her? Was it true that they were both asleep and the man could travel from mind to mind? Well, he was in Sam's mind as of now, so that must mean a yes. He hoped that she was okay; he felt his hand tingle with the sensation of her skin. His body was still touching her, shifting a bit and that shift gave him a little piece. It helped. "And what do you mean about no one interrupting?"

"Sam," the man placed down his coffee mug, "what do you think I mean? You're a clever young man, I have no doubts you already have some thoughts on the subject." He smiled congenially at the tall hunter in front of him. "As for the circumstances of your brother's escape," he was silent, lost in the blackness of his coffee. "I've heard rumors, everything from a high ranking demon to the Easter Bunny, I have a hard time believing any of it," he shook his head and sipped at his coffee, "there's only one person I know of that has access to anything that could pull your brother from the Pit, and there's only one thing on earth I've heard of that can get the job done."

The blonde took his time polishing off his coffee, and then he checked the clock on the diner wall above the counter and compared it to the golden watch at his wrist. "The person is an ancient witch named Luka; among her impressive array of occult items she's rumored to have a resurrection ritual and its components, a true resurrection, none of that low grade zombie-revenant crap."

He leaned back in his seat, not sure whether to share any more with Sam. Yet sensing Sam's need for further explanation and the expression on the young man's face he decided to continue. "Your Little Red Riding Hood thinks Luka had some part to play in Dean's rising; whether she performed the ritual herself or sold it doesn't matter. The witch has ties to a lot of powerful individuals, she's not your garden variety kitchen witch Sam, and she can burn people's tongues out of their mouth with a single look if she really wanted."

His gaze was drawn outside once more and he watched the sun high up in the sky, wisps of clouds like pulled cotton balls drifted through the sky. Even though knowing that neither one would wake without his consent it was only a matter of time before their dream worlds started to meld together. It was an unfortunate byproduct of being attached to the two. "Von will want to go alone so you and the lives of the ones she cares about will not be at risk. Luka will not kill Von; instead she'll trap her and give her to the demon she answers to, because like you Von is a very special child with unique gifts that the demons plan on using to their benefit."

Subject away from Von. Really if they started talking about her chances were that he'd flip a lid somewhere along the conversation and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't help the inner flinch at the man's words, but his exterior stayed calm and untouched. "Where is this Luka?" he asked.

Staring at him he noticed the waitress set down a salad and a burger. It was a little early in the morning in his dream for that type of meal, but now that it was before him his stomach couldn't help but sound. So he began to eat, waiting for the man to answer.

_Please keep off the topic of Von..._

Then the thought occurred to him. What if Von was in danger? Could he somehow get into her dream and help her? He'd store that away for later.

The man had another coffee poured out for him but no food. He took a steady sip of the scalding beverage and set it down with a satisfied sigh. "The last I heard she was in Connecticut, I'm not certain where exactly, she has protection and wards in place that one such as myself find difficult to break through, another...witch powerful enough would be able to perform a tracking spell that could break through those wards and find her."

The topic of Von was regrettably unavoidable. The witch was intimately tied to what was going on and to bring up any topic would likely result in Von being connected in some way. He knew what Sam was thinking just as well as he could hear him speak. The perks of being in his mind and in his dreams.

"I'm sorry Sam but your childhood crush is in this about as deep as you and your brother, comes with the territory of whom and what she is I'm afraid." He touched his coffee mug with his fingertips tentatively as if for the first time the heat of the liquid inside of the pristine white mug could scald him.

His bright hazel eyes softened, hiding the worry from his face when he noticed the clock on the wall. The hands had stopped moving. His gaze dropped to his watch, the second hand still ticking ignorantly, time still moving within the little circle of springs and steel. Von wasn't in any more danger than she was normally. Sam didn't know that though and he wasn't going to know. Those details weren't at liberty to be given at the present.

_You won't need to find a way into her dream to help her Sam, her power has grown yet again and it will only be a matter of time before she draws near and your dreams merge. In fact I have no doubt that her dream will tear away at this peaceful quaintness that you've conjured._

"I gave you my conditions, and you still are going off the track. Stop talking about Von, or no talking at all," Sam growled, a few heads turning to look at him and then go back to their conversations.

This was a dream, so they were technically designed to ignore and pretend that nothing ever happened. They wouldn't act like normal people would, would they? Sam began to slide out of his seat in the booth and stand. Looking down at the seated man, he then shifted his attention to the door. "I have another appointment," Sam stated, more like lied, he was going to try and find Von. Leaving the diner he began to walk down the sidewalk, past a few stores and out of sight and out of the way of the guy. He still didn't know the demon's damn name.

"Sam, please," the man caught him up and walked at his side, his own height allowing him to match the tall man's stride. If Von was coming and he knew it was likely that she was, that meant that Sam was best not left alone. Especially when the changes started to take place. He checked his watch, it was still ticking. They had some time yet.

"Well, it is a new turn of events when a demon says please and is ever so polite about it," Sam said sarcastically, continuing to walk, never slowing his long stride pace.

_Tenacious bastard I'll give him that._

Sam wanted to find Von; if she was close or if there was remotely a single fumble in the dream world, then maybe it was possible to jump from one persons dream to another. A little too Sci-fi for him, but what the hell? He lived in a Sci-fi reality.

The man actually rolled his eyes then shook his head. "Not that I'm questioning your capabilities as a hunter Samuel but it's not as safe here as you may think."

"Safe? Safe? What do you know about safe?" Sam stopped, turning to face him as his face showed anger. "You are a demon. Besides, this is a dream, nightmares happen, I know how to handle them. In dreams you can will something to appear and something to not. That simple. Like for instance, if I wanted a gun..." he opened his hand a little surprised when indeed a gun formed there, he undid the safety, pulled back the hammer to chamber a bullet, and pointed the gun at the demon...the Colt. "All I have to do is think or mention it." Sam stared at the demon hard.

_Then of course I could also do something else if another demon or you showed up again._

The demon smiled at him like a cat about to slowly kill the mouse it had caught. Not the least worried about the Colt breathing in his face. "There's no need to get violent Sam, although I do rather like this side of you."

_I'm sure Von will too_.

"I wouldn't waste the bullets on lil' ol' me and considering you're running a little low, I wouldn't bother trying to use the tricks that that little demon whore taught you, it won't work on something like me." He rolled his shoulders in a shrugging gesture and met Sam's angry gaze with a steady one of his own. "Would you like to keep standing here like this and draw a crowd? Wouldn't want to be late for your _appointment._"

He held the gaze for a while, never wavering. How did the demon know? Tightening his jaw, he began to lower the Colt. Thing was...it was already loaded, and it never really hurt to try now did it? "Whatever helps you sleep in Hell," Sam spat, firing into the man's shoulder as he brought it back up, hitting perfectly enough to knock the man off his balance.

Pocketing the Colt in his waistband, he swiveled around in the direction he was heading and continued to walk. No looking back, no running, just casual. Nothing happened. Even innocent bystanders in the dream hadn't taken more than a simple glance and then go back to their lives.

_Now to find Von._

The man fell back into a building, clutching at his shoulder. The wound sparked and throbbed but not much else happened. "I really think you could use my help right now Sam," his voice sounded strained but ominous as he called out to Sam. His fingers pulled at the skin and he started to dig out the slug that was still smoking. "You're going to see things you wish you hadn't; I think it would benefit you if I was there to guide you."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass," Sam called back, turning a corner and meeting a different scenery.

Looking behind him he saw that his world was barely there, a fuzzy image. He could either go back there or continue onward. Was this place Von's dream though? Or was it just a simple shift in his own dream? The sound of music was ahead, faint but there. It was always said by people to never go towards the music, or curiosity killed the cat.

He could hear the demon try and get the bullet he had placed in him out, still hear him talking to him. This was new territory; he'd never dreamed about this before or ever would dream about this. Then again, he wasn't sure why he had dreamed about the funhouse earlier...Trudge on? Stay put? Go back? "I think I can handle it by myself," he whispered, taking more steps further.

He finally managed to pull the slug out and drop it to the pavement along with a bright gobbet of blood. His watch showed the time had stopped, the second hand freezing for as long as it took Sam to walk away and around the corner. Then slowly it started to shift counter clock wise, the world around them fading out of focus, the sky darkening, everything soaking into a sepia tone of grays and shadows.

Dark clouds boiled overhead and could have almost been mistaken for demon smoke they slithered across the bright blue sky so quickly. Music started to play in the background, like a store or a car that had left their radio on too loud and yet the song could barely be heard, the lyrics as yet indistinguishable.

"Suit yourself," he smiled then, the sound of cars crashing and people screaming perking his ears. Glass blew out of a nearby store front across the street, fire billowing out and gutting the insides of the store like a hungry lion.

There were more screams, an explosion rocked the ground and shattered windows then nothing. Only the sound of fire crackling and gushing and the smell of engine oil and sweet pork. The dream was shifting dramatically and violently as if the peaceful world had to catch up, fast forward to what was happening in Von's dream. If Sam had planned on helping whoever belonged to the screams it would be too late. They were meant to die and he would be able to do nothing until the dream caught up with itself. And when that time came there would be no one left to save.


	61. Chapter 61

Alex sighed into the kiss and she wanted to get up, not just lay around in a bunk bed the rest of the day. The sun still shown rays through the sky, almost sunset. Smiling she pulled away, climbed over him and slid out to go to her duffel for a new shirt. She pulled on her discarded panties and bra, watching him watch her as she dressed, the smile never leaving her face. The jeans were thought about only to shift her decision to denim shorts and without even really caring she skipped the shirt and pulled on a hoodie, her combat boots lacing up next.

_What are you doing?_

"I want to play a game."

"A game?" Dean rose from the bed and pulled on his boxers, a smile growing on his face, each second more mischievous than the last. "What kind of game?" His jeans went on next and his shirt was in his hand when he made an appreciative noise. "Denim shorts never looked so good," he waggled his eyebrows before his head disappeared under the shirt he was pulling on.

"Uh-huh, sure Dean," she smiled at his compliment as well as dignitary hit on move. "And, you'll see. If you don't mind following me, I will direct you to the game."

Alex held her hands out before her like a female airline hostess, before going in front of him and walking to and out the door, down the hall and down the stairs. She managed to find Bobby nowhere in sight, which meant he was either somewhere within the house that she didn't know, outside, or gone on an errand. A quick peak outside showed that the truck was gone, so thus he was gone.

The brunette went into the kitchen and dug for two shot glasses, and into another cupboard for a bottle of hard liquor. Make that two...Turning back to face the Winchester she handed him the shot glasses as she grinned, going to the screen door and out, already heading towards the basketball court she had been on.

_This is a game. A what? A game. A what? A game. Oh, this is game..._

A rolling of her eyes indicated that she was annoyed by that chant echoing in her head from a play she had heard some of the students mutter in the halls. It fit a little too well.

"Direct away," Dean motioned with his hand, smiling all the while in his cocky way while he watched her gather up what was needed for this game. Dean stared down at the shot glasses in his hand, struck clueless about what Alex was up to. He shrugged and followed her out to the basketball court. "Basketball and drinking?" he raised a brow from Alex and to the net that was in fact net less. "Kinda sounds dangerous, and how am I supposed to drink while dribbling, if I spill that's alcohol abuse you know."

"You didn't even give me time to explain the rules genius," Alex said, sighing as she set the bottles on top of an abandoned vehicle, taking the shot glasses from him and setting them down beside them.

Walking past him and to the ball, she started to bounce it on the court, grabbing it as it came up to meet her each time as she moved to the middle, in line of the basket. "Horse. Well we will be using other words of course besides that one, but basically that is it. When you get a letter, you have to drink. Simple as that Dean. Nothing too big to wrap your head around on it being dangerous and no need to dribble."

Alex stared at the hunter as she thought of a word. "For instance. Winchester." She looked at the hoop, positioned herself like she was taught...yeah she was going to miss...but maybe she'd do better just from sheer will of not wanting to lose. Alex pushed off and surprisingly the ball went in. "Your turn."

Dean took the ball and dribbled it around the court till he was centered in front of the net. With one last bounce he flicked the ball up and in it went, bouncing back to him where he picked it up. He tossed it into the air and caught it. "Your turn," he tossed the ball to her.

Horse was a good enough game and since it was only the two of them at present Dean wasn't going to complain. If Von turned out to be feeling any better after Bobby's spell, and Bobby said that it would perk her right up, or at least that's what it said it should do, then maybe they could head in and play a more adult game that was more to Dean's mature tastes. He had a cunning plan and he very much wanted to put it into action.

Re-positioning herself, she knew that her stance was wrong right as she tossed the ball towards the direction of the hoop. Rim, off, miss. Alex groaned and brought her head back on her shoulders as she did so, before heading over to the car and beginning to pour into the shot. Looking at Dean she saw him grin as he said 'W'.

Throwing back the shot, letting the burning alcohol roll over her tongue and down her throat she slammed the glass back down. "Let's see you miss this one."

Dean had the ball again and he dribbled once then took the shot. Nothing but net. He was after all one of the best marksmen among hunters and definitely one of the better ones among the group. That wasn't to say that the others lacked when it came to aiming. The difference of level wasn't worth bragging about they were that close. "Let's see me get this one," he teased back, licking his lip and grinning. He bounced the ball and walked over to Alex with it, holding it out to her. "We only just started, I'm sure I'll miss sooner than later."

"Hey, doesn't mean I will always make it Dean like some might. I never played basketball. I can aim like the best hunter, but I can't shoot a fucking ball into a hoop," Alex remarked, taking the ball from him and going up to position herself.

Her eyes were solely on the hoop, her body tense, and her face in a slight pout. Maybe basketball wasn't a good idea, especially if she was going to lose this game and be the one drunk in the end. Give her a gun any day and she could hit the mark no sweat, give her a ball and put her on a court and then she has some trouble.

"Whoa, grouchy," Dean held up his hands in a defensive gesture to placate her. Not everyone was good at everything; Alex seemed to be taking special offense to Dean's harmless comment.

He would have offered to start drinking to even the odds but that would have upset his plans for the evening. Dean could now see that Alex was better at cheering than playing and they had barely been playing for fifteen minutes.

He was good at reading people, an acquired skill honed through years of going to bars and out on hunts. Which was why no one could keep something hidden from him for long. The hunter would see, would feel that they were hiding information from him as easily as other people breathed.

Dean leaned back against a car and folded his arms across his chest to watch Alex line up her shot, she looked damn cute when she was focusing really hard on something. It was just a game and she shouldn't be getting worked up over it even though Dean could understand. Nothing was worse than losing. And Dean hated to lose.

Alex shot and missed. "Maybe basketball wasn't the best idea for a game..." she sighed, turning to face him, walking up and crossing her arms, stopping toe to toe as she looked up into his eyes. Finally she reached around him and poured herself another shot, tipping it back and placing the glass back on the car. "Got any other ideas?" she asked.

_Yeah because your game sucks._

Dean ran a hand through his spiky hair and scratched the back of his head. All that thinking and all he came up with was a shrug.

"As much as I hate to be saying this, we should probably get some work done, we already know who one of the ghosts is, so I say we salt an' burn his ass," Dean poured himself a shot and knocked it back. Sammy was witch-sitting Von. It would be easy enough for the two of them to go out and take care of it once it was dark out, which would be in about another hour.

_Gotta love the short days of Fall._

"Then after we get back we can have some fun, I am thoroughly going to enjoy seeing Sammy get hammered, maybe if he's lucky he'll get nailed too," Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively then his face went serious as he took another shot. He gathered up the bottles and the glasses and started to head back inside. "I can pull up the local cemeteries database and see where Joe-Blow was planted," he set the alcohol down on the desk in the study and booted up Bobby's laptop.

Normally, Dean would have used Sam's computer. But he had no clue where his brother was keeping it and besides the kid always had a pass code on it. Dean had cracked it once or twice but stopped when Sam's temper flew into bitch-sized proportions. Guess he didn't like big brother rifling through his porn collection. Turns out they had a little bit of luck stored away for a rainy day. Joey Bruni was buried, not cremated, at the Sacred Heart Parkston cemetery. The day was looking up.

Alex agreed silently, heading back to the house with the hunter. She managed to grab her weapons and stash them on her person while he was on the laptop and it was then she realized something as well as noticed something. When having sex, one's mind doesn't function enough to take heed to what or how much is taken off. So when she put all of it on she found Dean staring a bit here and there, impressed as well as something else. What was that something else? "Well then, let's go burn us a ghost," Alex said with a smile, moving towards the door as she heard him stand up from the laptop, her exiting to the outside and to his car.

God, she missed her car, she knew that Trevor was taking care of her baby, but it wasn't hers anymore and that bugged her. Now she was forcing upon others to have her be shuttled around. Probably better than having something available for her to skip town in. Then again Trevor was next door, if she wanted to do that she'd take it back...that or ask him for it back...that or ask for his dad's bullet bike. Why was she thinking of this anyways? Why would she skip out? She was with her old friends again, she had a thing with Dean that she thought she would never have with him let alone any guy.

_Because it's what we do. Preparing for future or in case things turn sour._

Well enough, for once she was quelling that part of her.

_Ha, you can't. I'll always be here. I'll show myself and then what? You'll stay? Run? I think...no, I know you'll run._

The female hunter hadn't realized she was in the Impala and that they were indeed moving. It wouldn't take long to get to the cemetery; she'd been there once with Bobby when he had a sudden decision to see his deceased wife's remains...shortly after Dean had died. Cremated. Smart man. Alex had also been there another time and that was for Trevor's dad's funeral. Animal hunting accident...more like attack, it was what they didn't tell the other people in order to not distress them too much.

Was it just her or was she thinking and silent for too long? Had Dean spoken while she was in this mode? Hell, she hoped not. She was breathing, blinking, and there. Yes, still there. Alex would sit and wait, if he talked to her then that way she could jump in like she had never zoned out.

_Today's shuttle has arrived at the requested destination._

After this she would no doubt really need many shots of hard liquor. Alcohol was kind to a person that way, to take wind to a different and more simple place than one's complicated mind or own reality.

888

Von slid off the battered truck she had been thrown against. Her feet landed on the rough asphalt and she wiped the blood from her mouth and braced herself against the truck's metallic bulk. The thing, long limbed and mottled flesh, stalked towards her, a significant limp on its right side. Blood trailed down his, its, face where the rough skin had bubbled and peeled away from Von's attack.

It's back hunched forward and it bellowed, vapor and spittle flying out of its mouth until its jaw snapped closed so suddenly it made Von flinch. She let it get close, breathing rank death in her face. Her eyes shimmered violet and her hand shot out, driving a shard of glass she had pulled from the windshield down into the creature's neck. It howled and clawed at the item, hands flailing. They grabbed hold of Von, striking her down and tossing her over the truck where she landed in a scrap heap of twisted metal.

Von managed to pull herself free, her shirt cut up and skin poked and slashed in random spots all over. She screamed when she pulled a shard of steel from her thigh, body trembling from shock and adrenaline. She got to her feet and shuffled towards a metal post where there was once a stop sign. Eyes flashing in the murky air like amethysts she grabbed onto the pole and started to rip it clear of the cement that held it in place. Strength that a human couldn't possible possess.

As the thing neared once again Von swung the pole down in an arc, the metal cracking sharply into the thing's skull, snapping its neck with the movement. It lay there on the ground twitching, reassembling itself. Von stood above it, holding the metal pole. She drove it down into the torso and pinned it there, the steel piercing through the thing's flesh and bone and into the road.

Von stared down at the twitching corpse, panting heavily, blood dripping unchecked down her chin. A breeze caught her hair and she picked up a familiar scent. She shook her head, disbelievingly, debating whether to go in the direction of the aroma or to walk away in the other direction. Violet eyes flicked in both directions and the scent caught her again, leading her on the path closer to it.

Goosebumps shivered along Von's side and she wrapped her arms around herself and stood still until the feeling passed. She could feel him in that moment curved against her back, arm draped over her protectively.

_Sam._

Von took a shuddering breath, the sudden wave of emotion, of loss, was painful. Was it selfish that she wanted him to be there to prevent herself from doing something terrible? Yes it was.

She kept on walking, bare feet blackened with grime and dirt, the emblem on her shirt was now at her back, she had to reverse it because the cloth was tattered so badly it had shown off more chest than was practical. She trudged along, having since bandaged the gouge in her leg from the shrapnel with a piece of her night shirt. The cloth had soaked through and blood was now coating her thigh and running down in tiny rivulets along her calf and to the ground.

The scent is what drove her forward, an insatiable hunger welling deep inside of her that food or drink would never quench. Von thought she heard music up ahead, was she getting closer or was it another trick. She wasn't too sure that the smell wasn't a trick but it was too alluring to avoid the risk.

888

He thought he could. After he entered the new world, he hated how it was so dark and gloomy. How could Von feel like this in her dreams? He felt his hand grip on her arm and stroke smoothly in his sleep. So he could still feel, but he probably couldn't wake up. The guy was too insistent upon him being there are talking still, Hell, even being his guide. A guide! Didn't he have enough of those running around?

"Von?" he asked softly, not too loud, but it appeared to have such volume in the quiet of the area he was walking through.

_Remain silent. Seems safe enough. Maybe I should've taken him up on his offer._

A sound off to his left, another off to his right, one behind and then another in front. He nearly got dizzy from looking around to see what was there, always staying alert, but now he was starting to think that whatever was making the noises was playing games with him. Sam glanced back once more, finding some kind of dog there. Hideous and drooling as it breathed heavily, a low growl escaping it as it found what it was looking for.

"Time to run I guess," he stated, sprinting ahead on the path he was on, needing to get away as the thing gave chase, not barking, but whimpering...that didn't make sense.

Eventually he had to stop, he had to face it, fight it off, but when he did stop, it didn't even attack him, so much as just push him and tackle to the ground. A whimper still coming from it. It was not a normal dog, in fact almost hellish looking. What kind of world did Von live in, in her dreams?

"Um...Good boy?" he questioned. Gone. Vanished. Disappeared. "What the hell is going on here? Von!" Now he yelled her name, needing to find her. For some reason though he knew where she was. Standing up he began to determinedly stalk down the road and turn a corner. A red flash of hair, blood, grime..."Von!" he yelled again as he ran towards her form and embraced her, checking over her body at the injuries.

This was a dream, just a dream, they wouldn't be there when they woke up, but he couldn't help but hate to see them on her. It broke his heart that something was doing this. Was it the demon? Was it something else? One blink and he found her absent from his arms. He was no longer in the area he had been. "VON!"


	62. Chapter 62

Straightening out his coat and flicking the blood from his fingertips he found himself in quite a different spot then where he had been in Sam's dream. "You've certainly done well," his face brightened at the sight of his charge, currently in the midst of dropping the body of what was once a woman.

A pile of bodies were strewn around her feet. Von looked like a half naked bloodied antique doll, still appearing surprisingly innocent despite the carnage. "Where did you go?" her voice was gravelly and laced with razor sharp suspicion. He looked into her pale violet eyes and smiled, walking towards her and stopping as she stepped back. "I don't enjoy these games of yours, what are you playing at?"

"Playing at?" he questioned with a smile that could melt ice. "These aren't games child-"

"Where did you go?" she warned, looking over his shoulder and back to him. If he didn't know any better he would have said he saw a glint of fear in her eyes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his light blond hair. Again he approached her and she stood her ground this time. He smiled down at her, "What are you afraid of dear?" he cooed, eyes shining dusky orange in the murky light.

Von ran her hand up and down her arm at the feeling of Sam touching her, knowing that she was still asleep. That Sam was still asleep. "What did you do?" Panic edged her voice despite her best efforts to hide it. He cupped her chin in his hand and she shivered, finding that she couldn't pull away.

"He said he didn't want to...at first anyway, but I guess he couldn't help the thought of saving you," he laughed, it was a rich, warm yet wicked sound, "now he gets the chance to see the real you my child."

"You didn't."

"I didn't. He did it all on his own," he shrugged.

"It wasn't a trick that I can smell him?"

"I'm afraid not," he smiled amazed at her growing gifts. Von slapped his hand away and froze when she heard her name. She felt the tug of his voice, the need to go to him. Shaking her head she stepped back, glaring at the demon, her wounds all but forgotten for her rage. "You know he'll find you, he always has and he always will, you won't be able to hide what you are from him forever." Von turned around and started to run.

Von ran head long through the street; her lithe forming disappearing in and out of piles of debris and car wrecks, toppled buildings and upended stretches of pavement. Her lungs were burning or was it her heart that was aching? She pressed her hand to her leg wound and it still came away with fresh blood. It would only be a matter of time before...

Heavy breathing made the hair on her neck crawl down her back and she turned slowly to see a group of people, seven of them, turning around a crater that had a slab of roadway sticking up from it. They looked human enough but Von knew better. Von clenched her jaw, to run or to slaughter them.

"I say slaughter them."

Von spun around to see the blond haired man sitting on top of a smashed in car all traces of a smile gone. "You slaughter them," Von spat.

The man shook his head and clucked his tongue and Von stumbled back as one of them grabbed her by the shoulders, scratching away at her bandaged leg. "Pay attention, you should know better then to let your guard down," he tutted and watched as the air around Von started to shimmer with heat.

With only a look the seven of them were thrown back into the air, bodies convulsing and throwing up blood as they landed on the ground. Von didn't watch them die as she made her way down a narrow alley.

Von's bare feet barely scraped the pavement before they were off again, legs pumping through the air. Even in here she could only run so long. Her violet eyes frantically searched for a place to go, somewhere that looked safe. She flinched at the sound of her name but continued to push herself forward, knees aching and stinging from the abrasions on them, leg throbbing from the wound that was leaking her life blood like a broken faucet.

Something loud crashed behind her and it made her heart leap into her throat. Spinning on her heel she lost her balance, slamming side long into a bike rack bolted next to a building. The monster that looked like something half scorched by hellfire brought itself up to its full height. It sniffed the air and it hollow black eyes peered down at her, globs of bloodied saliva dripping from its maw.

Von scrambled backwards, scraping up her hands along the way. A smaller object tackled into the monster and then another. Jaws gnashed and snarled and the thing howled in pain as the smaller animals, now four of them, clung to the thing's hide with their teeth and tore at it with their claws. The dogs or whatever they were ripped the monster to shreds and all Von could do was watch in awe.

"Interesting," the man approached and the pack of dogs snarled in unison at him, eyes glowing some unnamable color that was like the white of a flame. One launched itself at him and yelped in pain when he closed his hand around its throat.

"Stop it!" Von was on her feet and rushing towards the man with angry tears in her eyes. He dropped the canine and back handed Von across the face, nearly knocking her down. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes looked more inhuman than they ever had as they looked up at him. She started and blinked, eyes going to the direction Sam's voice had come from.

"He's getting closer," the man informed and was met with a snarl from Von as a reply. He smiled then and tipped an invisible hat to her, blinking out of sight but not out of mind.

Von neared the other dog and knelt down next to its prone form. She ran a hand through its rough fur, not bothered that the others dogs had circled around her and stood by, their haunting howls reaching up to the sky. The fallen dog stirred and quickly stood, shaking itself off. It was alive, or whatever it was supposed to be. "Thank you," she petted the animal.

It wasn't how a dog was supposed to look and it should have scared her but it didn't. They almost looked like Hell hounds and yet they weren't. They had protected her, why?

_If things couldn't get any weirder._

Von stood, legs stiff from exertion and grime. She clutched her wounded leg and gasped as a white hot pain shot through it. Dreams weren't supposed hurt. Von had learned otherwise, a very long time ago. She didn't think she could run anymore but she was going to try.

888

All just a fake vision. The dream was playing with him, everything was playing with him and he hated it. Where was he now? Did he care? Should he go on? Should he try and wake up? Closing his eyes he gave the attempt, he gave it with all his might, feeling something forcing him to stay, forcing him to remain still, asleep, unmoving, and in this world. He pushed against it, feeling that he was weak...the demon was right, he was low.

Gathering up what he had left inside him he tried once more, feeling his body move from his trying, his eyes fluttered briefly and he saw the room, saw that the sun was streaming through the window, bathing everything in it's rays. It was setting, but it still had a lot of time before it became dark.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, tried to move more, to wake up more, and he felt the tug as he fell back into the dream. Opening his eyes he dropped to the ground, his hand going to his nose where a trickle of blood had escaped. Low...too low. What now? "Von..." he whispered.

888

Von leaned heavily against a brick building, her breath coming in pained gasps. She panted and was still starved for air. She hadn't even been running yet. Sam's energy had washed over her like a cold heat; it stole her breath away and made her heart pound in her chest excitedly. She pushed her body from the wall, hands pressing into the rough red bricks until the fingertips were bone white.

The hounds, or wolves or whatever they were, were still nearby, following her, watching after her. She was grateful that she wasn't along for once. Then she heard it, as soft and mournful as a summer breeze in the first light of dawn. She turned to that voice, wanting to reach out to it, to hold it close to her heart. No, she wasn't alone.

Sam had been dragged into this Hell with her, her own Hell and she was running from him like she was one of the monsters that he hunted. Out of selfishness and self loathing. How could she do that to Sam, of all people?

Her violet eyes shimmered and her lips trembled as she breathed in a shuddering gasp of air. He needed her and once again she was running away from him. Yes he had said he would forgive her anything. But words tend to be forgotten when confronted with the harsh truth of reality.

_I cannot leave him here_

And even though he had not yelled her name he called to her more strongly than he had before. His need and his energy had beckoned to her. Von pushed away from the wall, body shivering even though she wasn't cold. Shock maybe, from what she couldn't tell. Sam, blood loss?

The pack of animals moved with her, following loyally behind while she made her way down the street and into an alley as means of a shortcut. The alley led out into an open area and from there she turned a corner. She froze when she saw him, bent over on the ground, in pain. Without a sound the five of them moved towards him and as if commanded the four beasts stayed back while Von approached the rest of the way. Her bare feet not so much as whispering against the pavement.

Von went down on her knees, ignoring the renewed sting when the ground bit into the raw wounds. Now sitting on her legs in front of him her arms went out to embrace him, drawing him closer to her form. Her hands went through his shaggy hair, massaging and stroking through the soft brown locks. Von thought she needed to touch him more than he needed to be touched. He moved his head up to look at her when she stopped him with a gentle hand placed on top of his head.

"Don't look at me," she whispered softly, closing her eyes against his potential gaze and running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

_Don't hate me Sam._

Von rested her cheek along the side of Sam's head. She could smell blood, their blood. She tried to ignore it, to focus on the softness of his hair, the smell of his skin. She could touch him, he was really there, yet it wasn't the same and her skin tingled as she felt her body shift on the bed in the real world and press herself into Sam, turning into him and draping her arm protectively over him, as if the mere gesture would chase the bogey man away.

_I'm sorry Sam._

Was this another illusion? Sam didn't seem to think so, but he couldn't help it. Though he soaked it up, even wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Why wouldn't she let him see her? Why?

Looking past her at the dogs behind her, the same one that he had seen earlier. His brow furrowed and then relaxed when he saw them staring at them with protectiveness. Guard dogs. Dogs that didn't really even look completely like dogs in the first place, but still one knew that they were a dog of some form. "Von..." he began, pulling his head back and bringing one hand up to look her in the face.

She said to not look at her, but he couldn't not do that. He had to know what was wrong, had to take in her appearance, had to be there to protect her, take care of her, watch over her, help her with anything that she needed help with regardless of protest or simple lack of the words to 'please help me Sam.' "Open your eyes..." Sam paused. "Please."

_Open your eyes open up to me. Please. Don't shut me away even with you remaining in my arms._

Wake up. They needed to wake up. What was going on around them while they slept? They had a job to do, and already there was something else of a job creating underneath that. Who was this demon guy? What was wrong with Von? What the hell is going on with Dean? How did he get topside? He didn't know but he figured something was definitely there for Alex as well because of what she is. They were all apart of a bigger picture and it seemed that way since they met up.

First, he had to figure out how to wake them up, however, he wanted that to come after he saw her eyes, made sure she was okay...actually better than okay, or even remotely good. His arms circled around her on the bed, he felt it as it happened, his head resting on top of hers as hers went to his chest, and they were practically melded. Nothing was going to get her; nothing was going to unless they went through him. That was the initial outlook on their position there as well as here.

_I really do care for you Von._

Von knew what he was going ask and her answer was going to be no. She couldn't let him see her eyes. So why wouldn't the word form on her lips, why couldn't she tell him no? She pressed her cheek into his hand, bringing her hand up to rest over top of it. Droplets of crystal tears escaped her closed eyelids and her lips pursed together into a thin line for a brief second when she felt overwhelmed with emotions and desires.

Von took a slow breath in, her body flooding with warmth out to her limbs when Sam embraced her in the real world. She was afraid, terrified, of what he would think. He would hate her, he would be afraid. He would want to hunt her, or run away. Her head bowed down, eyes dropping to her lap. Her eyes partially opened, spilling more tears down her cheeks. It was agonizing to bring her eyes up to meet his. She couldn't breathe for fear of choking on her tears and her own heart which was hammering in her chest like a caged bird.

Their natural green was gone, swallowed whole by an ethereal color. Pale amethyst peered out from thick eyelashes. A frailty and fear were in those eyes like Von was a dog waiting to be beaten. Von's sight quickly dropped back to the ground, some pathetic part of her hoping he hadn't seen anything. But the fear of rejection never left.

She had done as he had asked. Sam had seen, and it didn't startle him, it did intrigue him, but he, he wasn't going to shove her away. His arms became firm around her, comforting as he pressed her body more against him.

"It's okay Von. I'm not going anywhere. You can explain to me when we wake up...whenever you are ready to, but don't hold off for too long," he said, kissing her forehead and pulling her away slightly as he raised his hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Resting his forehead against hers he looked at her closely. "I think it's time we wake up now...thing is...how?"

_I'll still be with you when you wake._

Confusion and surprise clouded Von's face when instead of shoving her away or being frightened Sam held onto her like she was the mast in a storm. She shook her head slightly while it still rested against his. She wasn't even aware that she was holding his other hand tightly with her own. "I don't know...I've never been here before, I've seen it but I've never-"

Her voice caught in her throat and she froze, chills racing up her spine. It was then the dogs started to growl and Von's eyes peered over Sam's shoulder. Why did things always happen at the worst possible times? "The bastard's sent more of them."

"I resent that remark," a voice smiled harshly down on them and Von turned back to look at the blonde haired demon.

"Moriarty," Von growled low in her throat.

The demon pouted, "darn I wanted to keep Sam guessing my sweet"

"Let us wake up now!" every muscle in Von's body clenched as she barked each word out, she was beginning to shiver with adrenaline.

"I'm so sorry, but just because Samuel interfered does not excuse you from your training, finish this round and I'll allow you to awaken." With those final words he was gone again. The dogs growled low and came closer to the couple. Whatever Moriarty had sent their way was still hidden around the corner but not for long.

"We need to find you a weapon," Von reluctantly eased away from Sam's arms and stood on shaky legs, her tattered night shirt slipping down over one shoulder. The strip of cloth on her thigh was as red and wet as the blood that soaked it. "Damn it," she exhaled, favoring the leg to tear off one of the arms of her shirt. Von then tore that piece of fabric in half and wrapped it tightly around the wound over top of the already soiled one.

Sam stood, looking in the direction where the dogs were growling. He needed a weapon. He was a weapon. Yet, he had wasted some of his energy and he needed more, even in the dream world he had wasted it. Glancing over he found something of use, taking it in his hand and coming up beside Von.

He would've asked 'what about you?' to her, but he knew better, he knew that she'd use her powers...she was a witch, but she was still human, that part made him want to ask it anyways. Determination set on his face, he had to wake up, so did Von, and to do that was to fight, to take on whatever was coming at them and whatever that demon had sent. Here he thought he almost slightly had trust for the man...Moriarty, now he knew his name.

Sure he questions, and he was starting to believe him, but did that constitute as trust in some messed up way? Who knows? Sam glanced at Von, and then glanced back to in front of them. Ready. Ready as he'd ever be...However why did he feel that he wasn't wanted in this fight? A simple blink and he understood; Von's prone sleeping form in plain sight. "Moriarty..." he growled.

Von knew Moriarty wouldn't permit Sam to help her. There was always that faint hope though. There were too many of them. Von was wearing thin, already wounded and drained from her previous endeavors. What was Moriarty's plan? To kill her, or to kill her humanity?

The sky darkened to pitch and when Von looked up she could see that it wasn't clouds at all but demon smoke. She wetted her hand with her blood and brought the dogs forward to bless them across the forehead with her blood. Making simple tribal lines along their rough fur. The shrieking howl of Hellhounds made her skin crawl and her own hounds were already charging towards them on a collision course with the evil beasts. They chewed and clawed at each other, the fight drowning out the silence.

Demon smoke swirled overhead, crackling with purple light. They came down in the form of hideous shapes and possessed the corpses that were strewn around the wreckage. There were too many of them. Moriarty made sure it would be more than she could handle. Von could feel her body jerk against the bed, struggling to wake before she was overtaken, sensing her eyelids flickering rapidly like she was in REM, but unable to open. Her body stiffened both on the bed and in the dream.

She took a defensive stance, her head spinning from the exertion of trying to wake. Her arms wound around her in a circular pattern, fingers pointing out and down to the ground at her feet. Making a circle wasn't always necessary, but for what Von was about to do it would help focus the energy until it was potent enough to break from the circle.

Her body strained from the energy that started to boil in her veins like magma. The demons started to run towards her and as they reached the tight perimeter they were thrown back high into the air like a child's discarded play things. Von couldn't take them on one by one, or physically. So she was going to wipe them all out with one powerful blow. The energy smashed through the circle like a shockwave, shattering the invisible barrier like it was nothing but glass. Dust, debris and the horde of demons and Hellhounds were ripped from the ground and torn to shreds in the hurricane of her power.

Von's eyes shot open and she gasped, blood leaking out of her nose and her head pounding like the worst hangover of the century. Something had flown from the nightstand and crashed behind her but all she could manage was her head falling back down to the pillow. She shivered uncontrollably, taking in stifled gasps of air. She was freezing all of a sudden and her head felt like an out of tune marching band had paraded through it. Her hand dug into Sam's back and the other fisted into his shirt like she was going to fall from a very terrible height.

"Von...breathe...relax, you're safe, you're awake. I'm here," Sam soothed, his eyes going from each one of her green ones, seeing the blood from her nose and he couldn't help but think about himself on that part.

He could feel it on him, and he could see it on her. They were both screwed and now he had even more questions. But then again, he'd let her take her time, just not too long, he wanted to know and chances were that he _needed_ to know. "How are you feeling?" he asked, grabbing some of the bed sheets and wiping off the blood from both of them, the small trickle.

Von groaned, the noise coming out shakier as she shivered, "Cold," she stuttered and allowed Sam to wipe away the fresh blood on her face.

_There's no such thing as safe_.

She scrunched her eyes closed, focusing on her words. "H-how are you f-feeling?" her lips trembled as she breathed. "Are you okay?" Von's dark green eyes blinked open again and she looked at Sam desperately ready to fix anything that might be wrong.

At her answer he pulled up more of the blankets and wrapped her as well as him in them. Keeping her in his arms to share body heat, that plus cloth was enough to make her warm up soon hopefully. "I'm good. Just a nose bleed. I get those sometimes," he replied, the last bit a half truth.

_I'll never leave you. Not now._

"Sometimes, like me?" her voice came out soft, innocent, but there was a knowing lilt to it. Von knew he had some sort of gift as well; he had used it while they wandered in the hellish dreamscape. It called to her like a moth to a flame.

_Be as open with me as you want me to be with you._

Warmth. She needed warmth. So cold. How could she be so cold? Von moaned as she curled into him, her arms folded in between them in a semi-fetal position. With Von shifting around on the bed her nightshirt inched up her thighs.

_Oh God._

Von pressed her thighs together. No underwear. When did that happen, hadn't she realized this sometime sooner? How she didn't notice it or allow it to bother her sooner she could only guess. It was likely due to her being out of it. Now however she was coherent enough to understand that she was now under the covers, sharing body heat with Sam with nothing but a thin oversized t-shirt sparing her from being completely naked. Von MacKinnon always had such luck. She was also starting to enjoy the feeling a little too much, despite the lingering apprehension that the shirt would somehow make it up to her hips.

_You're not a guy; you do not need to think about these things. So you're close to half naked in a bed with a guy you really like and you almost died in your dream and you're really in need of some comfort and touching, so what? Nothing to worry about, it's not like his body feels perfect against yours and it's not like the smell of his skin alone is overriding your pain and making you lusty._ _Damn it, you are so screwed._

"Yeah," he gave a slight smile. "It seems we are alike in some ways." Some. Just some. If Von really knew what he was doing then maybe she wouldn't be as close to him at the moment. He wasn't going to say anything now; he'd say it when the time was right. Not now, not here. Later, another time.

Bringing her closer to him, he felt her thighs tighten shut and he only knew then what must've happened. Either her shirt rode up just a bit more or she was really that cold. Snaking his hands underneath the sheet, he found her thighs, finding the shirt edge and pulling it down gently. Trying to help.

_Her skin is so soft..._

Not now, he had to help her get warm and definitely not after what they had gone through. What was he thinking? He wasn't some downstairs brain dominated male. He actually had sense of mind and actual perception of being a gentleman. Completing the task at hand he gave an awkward shrug and another smile as his hands started to come back up. "That better?"

Von's eyes widened into startled orbs of green. His touch sent sensitive shivers up her spine. She didn't want his hand to leave but knew it had to. As his hand travelled up, Goosebumps followed along her skin where his hand hovered like it was trying to reach out to him.

_Only someone like me would be in this state of mind right now. I was bloody and got torn to shreds, wanna start feeling each other up?_

Did she dare to stop his hand, to show it was okay, that she wanted to be comfortable with him touching her? Von knew she had nodded her head against the pillow only by her cheek brushing against the fabric. Her hand as well had seemed to move on its own, resting gently on top of Sam's, stopping around her waist. "Yes...thank you."

_For not leaving me._

"That's..." Sam stopped, swallowed and instead of continuing his thought of 'that's good' he nodded.

It was as good as he was going to get as of now, especially since where his hand was resting and where hers was holding his. She could make it go further, but would he honestly let her? Let him? Special. Decidedly special. Von wasn't drunk now, so if he said that and said another time, she shouldn't have reason to hit him or push away from him again. Right?

_Wrong. Never fully predict what women will or will not do. Unpredictable. Besides I don't know how she is feeling in the moment or thinking._

What to say and do now? Sam stared into her green eyes, his body now officially taking notice to her body pressed close against his, the thin barrier of t-shirt cloth from her naked body to his fully clothed. He still had his under garments as well as pants. Shoes...he really didn't take those off when climbing into the bed. Tangled. With that knowledge he bent his legs so his feet were over the edge and he kicked them off expertly before returning them to their previous position. No longer twisted under the sheets.

"You still cold?" he asked, scooting his body closer to her, trying to divert his lower brain thoughts while doing so. Sam was respectful and a gentleman, not a raving sex driven male. That didn't stop him from thinking almost the same things though as one would.

Von had a life long aversion to being touched, to being close to anybody, whether at a bar, motel room or mall. With people she knew it was easier but there was still that need to have distance. The three foot rule was sometimes too close a distance for Von. With Sam it was becoming entirely the opposite. She couldn't get close enough to him, she'd snuggle and snuggle and when she thought she couldn't anymore she found another body part that she could bring closer to Sam to allow for as much contact as possible. While still retaining her modesty to some degree of course.

Most would find it embarrassing or degrading to act in such a way, submissive, in need of comfort and touch like some kind of wounded animal. But wasn't Von a wounded animal? It shouldn't have been a question, she knew she was. All the more reason why she needed Sam, someone to whisper sweet lies into her ear about how everything would be okay and that she was safe. All the better because of his heart wrenching sincerity.

Von shook her head and smiled at him, cheeks flushing pale pink when he scooted closer. She was starting to feel good all over, even though she knew she was in desperate need of a bath.

_Maybe Sam could help me with the bath._

Von's blush deepened. When had she become such a deviant? She could feel a part of her laughing and another part, a louder, stronger and possibly darker part saying it would be good, and entirely innocent. They were both adults, they had seen naked bodies before. They were mature...for the most part.

Von couldn't help but focus on the warmth of his body flowing into her, the closeness of him. So close she could taste his scent. She had totally spaced out into his blue-green eyes when she came to and blinked. Yes, she was still alive after all. "Now that I'm awake I think I want to try and take a bath," she breathed.

_Aren't we daring?_

"Can you?" he asked. "Do you," a beat, "need any help?"

_Really...Mind out of gutter!_

Sam didn't know why he was asking; why he didn't just nod and allow her passage to the very place she needed or wanted to go. Because he was him and him always wanted to help when he could...but why this situation? "I mean with getting there or something?" Sam stuttered.

Stuttering, God, Jessica could make him do that and now Von. He looked at her, not moving. Should he move? Shouldn't he get up and let Von just do whatever without him in the way? Her clothes, he should volunteer to get her clothes, clean clothes, something that she should be able to use, to wear, to cover up after wards. Being male always came with conflicting complications. Sam realized that now. Was there some higher power putting these situations here before the hunter to see him squirm? Possibly.

_Offer to get her things? Get her food? She must be hungry._

That would require leaving her though, both options...He said he wouldn't leave her, but that didn't constitute stay with her 24/7. Did it?

Von started giggling at him and she smiled. It was an awkward moment and she would have blushed but Sam was too adorable for her to worry where her own thoughts were going. She shook her head, or what constituted for a head shake against a pillow, the smile still on her face and her eyes sparkling with mirth. "I think I can manage," she assured.

Von slowly folded the blankets back, she could scoot to the edge of the bed or...Von lifted one leg, her shirt only lifting up slightly above her knee. The lifted leg moved over, hovering over Sam's midsection and in a smooth liquid like movement she was in a straddling position. None of her touched Sam except one of her knees rested at his hip.

When her vision went out of focus a little moan of uneasiness escaped her mouth and her hand went to her head. Legs locking to keep her upright. The dizziness passed and she was swinging her other leg over him and standing on the floor next to the bed. "I'm alright," her hand was still on her head when she said it and she removed it once she realized where it still was.

The bottle of ginger ale was on the floor. It had been the thing that went flying when she woke up. She stepped over to it and knelt down to pick it up, frowning. If she tried to open it, it would spray all over her. She sighed and headed towards the door with the pop in one hand by its neck. Von felt tired. No surprise there. She knew she would wake up in a little while. She was sore too, like she had gone twelve rounds with Rocky. The bath would help. The witch wasn't one for baths but right now she wasn't up for standing and a good soak might do her some good.

She looked back to Sam who was inching off the bed towards her. Another smile lit up her face. "You're going to escort me to the bathroom?" she teased. Von opened the door and stood on the threshold for a beat. The last vestiges of the dream that wasn't a dream drifted through her mind. Her grip tightened on the neck of the pop bottle and she took one step out the door.

Sam nodded, coming up next to her and taking her arm. "Of course. I mean, you almost just barely face planted or some shit, so why not escort? Besides you need your duffel and how is your stomach? Hungry?"

There the topic was easy. He could keep his other thoughts from taking over; he had to in order to do so well when Von did the maneuver back in the bedroom. Crossing the hallway, Sam began to wonder where the hell his brother was. Wasn't he waiting just outside? Had they been asleep that long? Was anyone else home? He'd make sure and check while Von was in the shower.

Stopping just outside the bathroom door he stopped. "Holler if you need anything or if there is a problem." A smile.

Once she managed to answer and disappear behind the shutting door, he turned and began to go downstairs, not seeing or hearing any signs of Bobby, Alex or Dean...though he saw Sorcha asleep on the couch. Looks like Von and Sam weren't the only ones who had been tired or still were tired. Caffeine, yes, caffeine, he'd need to load up. Sleep was something to avoid for tonight and maybe tomorrow. Even if the knowledge that sooner or later he'd have to crash. Sam preferred the later.

Where was her duffel? That was one question he didn't know. It seemed to him that it was time to go on the look out for the mysterious hiding bag.


	63. Chapter 63

Dean watched the colors changing in the sky as the sun slowly started to set. He had been silent, with only the music breaking the silence. Get to the cemetery, dig, torch, done. Then go back to Bobby's and have a little fun time.

Alex was so quiet that Dean had to check at least twice that she was in the passenger seat next to him. He turned down a small gravel road that headed straight to the Sacred Heart Parkston cemetery. "Hey, you okay there space case?" he grinned boyishly at her, but there was worry in the smile and in his eyes.

"Sorry. Just thinking," Alex replied, exiting as soon as the classic came to a stop, heading to the trunk and already grabbing for the salt and gasoline, leaving the shovels to be taken by the other. When Dean arrived beside her she sighed, stopped and turned to him. Coming up on her tip toes she kissed him, slow, soft and sensual. Pulling away she smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing too extreme."

_Lie._

One more kiss and she swiveled and waited for Dean to come to her side and they walked together to the grave. Dean held the shovels easily over his shoulder while they walked. She said it was nothing and he let it slide, even though he wanted to say 'define too extreme'. He knew well enough when to keep his mouth shut about a topic. He had learned that from being around his Dad, and since he had his temper under control he didn't feel the desire to be a complete ass and push.

It hadn't taken them long to find Joey Bruni's grave. It was made of white marble with a carved marble football on top of it. Dean snorted at the inscription on the headstone. If his parents had actually known half the stuff they did they wouldn't have thought so well of him. Then again parents tended to think well of their children no matter what, denying to others what in their hearts they already know. Dean shook his head and stuck one of the shovels into the damp earth. The dirt was wet from the rain; it was going to be heavier to dig up.

"Fun stuff," Dean muttered and struck the head of the steel shovel into the grave bed. He worked on building a rhythm as he started to dig away at the heavy soil, lifting chunks of turf and tossing them off to the side.

The female hunter could've helped, but she knew that it was always best to have at least one person digging while the other was on the look out for graveyard patrol, teenagers, or any metaphysical shit that wanted to come and attack while their defenses were slim, short, and semi-low. Alex ran her hand through her hair and hated the feeling that she was having just from telling Dean not to worry. Chances were that he was worrying, that her words were bothering him because Hell they would bother her too if she was in the same position as he was in.

She hated it whenever his loaded shovel flung over and delivered the mud, some splattering on her legs just from the landing it had on the rest of the mud and grass. Her face scrunched up and she instantly thought that it could be worse. Then again, hunters had such _good_ luck.

Alex couldn't help it as her shoulders tightened up, the feeling of being watched from afar, but was that just paranoia? Really the ghosts or whatever it was, was connected the school, not the actual grave sights. Paranoid? Eh...she'd get back to that later. Hand hovering on the grip of the Fire star tucked in her waistband of her denim shorts. Furrowing her brows she scanned the cemetery. No one was there, that didn't stop the feeling. She hated being observed.

_Who the fuck is watching us?_

As soon as it came, it was gone. Placing the puzzlement further onto Alex. Hunting was so much fun. "Yeah...fun stuff..." she muttered under her breath sarcastically, never taking her hand off, but her attention on Dean, everything else in her peripheral.

As Dean got closer to his target he couldn't stop the unease growing in his gut. Flashes of digging out of his own grave kept blinding him to what he was doing. Like he was experiencing day terrors. He had to stop once and look around to make sure he was actually there doing what he was doing and not climbing out of his own coffin.

The unease wouldn't go away and was becoming coupled with the knowing instinct that they were being watched. He concluded it was decidedly unfriendly, but since Alex hadn't so much as yelled boo Dean continued to dig until he hit pay dirt.

"Knock, knock," he grinned wryly and cleaved the shovel down into the lacquered wood of the casket until it gave way and crackled and splintered. Seeing the corpse inside and being satisfied he maneuvered inside the hole he had dug and got the lid open to expose the body to what they were about to put it through.

Dean poked his head out of the hole to check that the coast was clear. Another flash of sun and the smell of dried grass overwhelmed him and he stood there a moment until he came back to the present. He was acting like a damn shell shocked veteran; then again he supposed he was in some twisted way. Shaking his head he tossed the shovel up and planted his palms on the edge of the hole, hauling himself up with practiced ease.

_Like riding a bike._

Wary of all the shadows that started to splay out, lengthening and darkening, he flashed a grin at Alex, wanting to pull her to him and kiss her. He held back though, standing close to her but apart. He grabbed the canister of salt, seasoning extra heavy on the bastard he remembered too well. Hell, if Joey was still alive Dean wouldn't have minded being the one to snuff him out. He wouldn't have done it quick and clean either.

"Light 'em up," he snapped the cap back on the salt once again at Alex's side, though he kept on staring into the hole, every so often looking around him, trying to see what belonged to the eyes that were watching them.

"With pleasure." She grabbed the gasoline, pouring a good amount before taking the matches, striking one against all as hard as she could as she tossed them down, creating the flaming inferno. Alex stared into the flames, the orange, the red, the yellow, the black smoke at the tip of the hungry heat.__

'Victims lined up on her schedule. One could call it a schedule; really she just took any whenever and however she damn well wanted to. Every moment filled every time slot whereas the newbie's would get a break here and there after so many counted and discarded. Alex smiled as she batting her lashes, looking out and down at the man through coal black eyes, a hint of her blue swimming in and out like taunting eels. Leon...the new arrival. He had sold his soul, wanted out of the world after discovering what he was good at, his deep dark secret. The man enjoyed killing, even if it was an accident.

"Please...no...I didn't mean to. Please just let me go. I take it all back!" he yelled at her, tied up.

This was before he turned into something great, something fantastic and a blood thirsty, sick, twisted play toy. One of her favorites. Tilting her head to the side...'

She watched the flames, intrigued, caring, as if she could simply caress it and calm it down, control it.

_'Blood appeared on him, no weapons used, just her. All her. A scream ripped from his throat...'_

A scream ripped from her throat as she fell backwards away from the flame, the hole.

_'Away from her...'_

Alex blinked and found her still standing, nothing happened, it was all memories and all illusion, what deep inside that vulnerable side, that young side of her that had been dug up in the past week or so from meeting everyone again...that side had seen what she really was and what had happened, it was like a scary wake up call. Yet, Alex didn't do anything, didn't react.

_Feels good don't it?_

Sitting down on the ground she pulled her legs up to her chest, chin resting on her folded arms. Eyes viewing the flames dance. "Hell..." she whispered softly, so soft she barely heard it herself. She still remembered it, but it wasn't like she could honestly forget it. Not really. Dean couldn't either. No one could.

A cold chill ran up the length of Dean's spine while Alex sat next to him. It was wishful thinking that it was the cold of an early autumn night and not something that passed from Alex to him. Dean searched into the deepest part of the flames, daring himself not to look away. He was never any good at keeping promises to himself. The gold flecks in his hazel-green eyes glittered like flecks of pyrite. The warmth of his eyes was enhanced by the glow of the flames, making them look unnatural.

He looked away and started when his phone vibrated and started to ring. His hand shoved into his pocket and he pulled out his black phone, seeing the caller I.D. he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "What's up?"

888

Von did her very best to not roll her eyes and she succeeded. She could have fallen right on top of Sam but she didn't and that's what mattered. She nodded with the rest. Von was a touch hungry after up chucking all her food, her stomach now being empty. There were likely left over's of some form in the fridge that Sam could heat up for her if he really wanted.

Von pulled her shirt off and allowed it to fall away to the floor. The mirror showed the upper half of her body. She hated looking at herself in the mirror. It was like a car crash though, you knew it was terrible and you shouldn't be watching but you couldn't pull your eyes away either.

Her eyes ran along all the scars that marked her body. Her skin may have looked beautiful if it wasn't marred by the life she led. Three vicious rippled white scars extended an inch from her naval to wrap around her left side and end close to her spine. A werewolf attack, it hadn't been her first brush with the supernatural but it was the kick that got her on the road to killing evil.

A smooth circular patch of scar tissue pocked her right shoulder. Gunshot wound, no exit wound. That's what she got for running around a corner blind and meeting face to face with one Gordon Walker. He specialized in vampires, but a dead witch on the side wouldn't have hurt the body count he left behind.

Left hand side, above the clavicle close to the neck was a thin line that arched with the clavicle. The knife that made the wound was held by Sandy Torrensen, the knife was so sharp you could probably cut yourself just by looking at it. Whereas Gordon had his vampires, Sandy had her witches. Was it even more ironic that they were good buddies and equally as twisted as the other. Killing their chosen prey wasn't enough; they had to go the extra mile.

The thin raggedy lines along her side above the werewolf scars. Sandy. The scarring on her right shoulder blade that looked like someone had been playing an aggressive game of x's and o's. Sandy. Von had stopped her before the psycho bitch had had much chance to do anything else. She remembered Sandy going flying through a boarded up window, landing on the wooden wharf below and then tumbling into the murky water. Von hadn't stuck around to make sure she was dead, she only hoped.

Bite marks on her upper thigh, right side, from a goblin that was trying to make her lunch. And then of course her inner thighs. Thin, perfectly straight lines going horizontal. She didn't want to look at them, she didn't need to. With a bone weary sigh she shuffled over to the tub and pressed the stopper down into the drain, running the water and grabbing the bubble bath, pouring out a good amount into the already steaming stream of water.

Once the tub was filled she slid down into the water and suds, shuddering and moaning at how hot the water it was. It wasn't as hot as it felt, Von was just that cold. Then she realized she hadn't told Sam where her clothes were. She thought he would be back shortly to ask, he wouldn't think to check the basement, the panic room, of all places for her duffle. "Damn it."

888

Where was that damn thing? He had looked everywhere. Maybe he should just go and ask Von, but that would mean to disturb her shower or bath, and really he knew that she needed to relax and not be bothered. She'd probably look upon it though as adorable, annoying, or...Hell, he was doing it again. Predicting what she would do, think, say, feel or act.

Well, he thought he had looked everywhere, apparently not as he got to the basement door and headed down the stairs. Sure enough there it was by the panic room. Why was it there? Was it because of how she woke up? There was a thud, something flew, something moved and then the soda bottle wasn't where it had been earlier...did she do that? What else could she move? What else could she do?

Sam shouldered the duffel bag, wondering if he should ask her or if he should wait and let her explain. Yeah, the latter seemed to be going well. She was trying though wasn't she? So was he and yet he was still keeping things from her, lying a tad bit, but it was only half a lie and half truth, so did that really count? Everything counted.

He sighed, coming back up onto the main floor, going past the kitchen, knowing that he'd be back down after he dropped off the duffel upstairs so then she could change while he figured out something for food. Weren't there leftovers in the fridge? Last night's Chinese...yum. For some reason Chinese food was always better the second time around after sitting in the fridge for a night and a day. He never understood it, but he decided not to dwell too much on the weird facts of the aging of food.

Once the drop off was done, he stopped by the bathroom door and knocked. "Everything going good in there?" he asked.

The warmth of the water seeped into her skin and she sighed. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a bath, or the last time she had actually wanted to. Showers were always the more practical route, baths were for spas. She blew little puffs of air at the mounds of white fluffy bubbles, sending little clumps into the air and watching as they settled back down and joined the bed of suds again. Funny how something so childish could make her feel happy.

Instinctively Von turned her head to the door when she heard the knock. She almost started looking for a weapon when she heard Sam's voice on the other side. Even though he couldn't see she smiled at Sam through the door. If he could have seen how glad she was that it was him and not the bogey man he might have laughed at her. "I'm doing good," her voice sounded normal, sure of itself which made her surer of herself. Sam seemed satisfied with the answer and she could feel his happiness flowing through the door and caressing her skin.

She lifted her arm above the bubbles and saw what she had expected. The ink was starting to wash away. Once she was out of the tub she'd have to head out to the garage, get working with the small furnace out there meant for smelting ore. Von MacKinnon, metaphysical jewelry artist. Her hand sank back underneath the warm water and she sighed. Soak too long and you get prune, Von didn't want that. She started to lather up her hair, humming to herself.

An answer, that made him happy to get one and he smiled as he headed back down, to the kitchen to reheat the Chinese leftovers for Von...maybe him as well. Pulling out his cell phone he saw that Bobby had left him a text message saying where he was and when he'd be back. Speed dialing his brother's cell, he worked one handed with the containers, moving food to bowls and those into the microwave as he waited for Dean to answer.

A hello and he was in business. "Hey, where are you? Is Alex with you?"

Dean listened to Sam ramble his questions. Sounded like his arms were full. "We're at Sacred Heart Parkston Cemetery, putting the barbeque to Joey Bruni's leathery ass," he grinned into the receiver, turning his gaze back to the flames with a certain grim satisfaction on his face. "How's Von doing?" his tone was casual, but there was a lingering edge of carefulness to it. After all the last two times Red was alone with Sam it hadn't ended well for her.

"She's doing good. Washing up in the bathroom right now while I am making food. Speaking of which, I can hear that there is no arguing going on with you two. I'm guessing that night in the panic room did some good," Sam commented, hearing the beep of the microwave and he opened it removing the first bowl and putting in the next one.

Von should be done soon Sam figured. Once the second bowl was done he knew that he couldn't hold the phone and carry two bowls at the same time. "Listen, just you two be safe, don't get your asses killed and I am not talking about the paranormal here. See ya later." Phone shut, off, call ended and pocketed. Soon Sam was going up the stairs with two bowls of hot Chinese food in hands.

Von had toweled herself off; she started getting fidgety in the tub. It was nice but it wasn't her idea of relaxation. She'd rather be out sitting in a forest in the middle of a rain storm watching the rain fall. Did that make her romantic in some way? Wrapping the towel around herself she headed towards the door, gathering up her shirt as she went. Her eyes flicked down to see if Sam had set her duffle outside the bathroom. He hadn't.

The next likely place was the boy's room. After all she had just been in there so it was more probable than the room that Alex and Von used to share. Her feet softly padded down the hall, she heard the rattle of a dog collar downstairs from Sorcha shaking herself off and the muffled voice of Sam talking to someone. She didn't know what he was saying or to who, figuring he was talking on the phone since she couldn't hear the other person. The only reason she had heard him at all was because the house was utterly quiet, that and she had insanely good hearing.

Von entered the bedroom and closed the door, smiling when she saw her duffle placed by the bed. Unzipping the bag she started to go through her things, digging out a clean pair of underwear, midnight blue girl boxers, and a bra, a non matching grey one with nothing fancy about it. Picking out jeans and a top she pulled the towel off, leaning forward to flip her hair forward to towel it off quickly. That done the towel was dropped to the floor and she pulled her panties on and clasped her bra. Next she pulled on her blue jeans with the knees blown out of them, fastening the button and doing up the zipper when she heard footsteps approaching the door.

Knock first, and then enter. Sam knocked as best as he could with two bowls in his hands, deciding on the elbow, though that wasn't smart since it was still connected to his hands and so he finalized on just lightly tapping the wooden door with his foot. "Can't open door, um...kind of full..." he said sheepishly, Sorcha coming up and waiting beside him, wagging her tale.

He couldn't help but give a smile down to her as he stood outside the closed divider, looking at Von as soon as the passage was open and there she stood, clean and dressed. "You look a bit livelier. Still beautiful," Sam commented, allowing Sorcha to go in first as he came in after, giving Von a kiss on the lips as he held onto her bowl when she tried to take it. "Sit down first and then you can eat." What was he? Mother hen? Nope...just Sam.

The kiss was unexpected, and Von supposed it always would be. Von had only reached out to take a bowl from Sam. Then surprise. Von plopped down on the mattress with the messed up sheets and looked up at Sam expectantly. Once the bowl was in her hands all her concentration went to the food. Was she really that hungry? Apparently so.

As soon as the smell hit her nostrils it took every ounce of effort not to make a complete pig out of herself. She shoved food in her mouth like the fork was a dump truck but managed to keep her mouth closed while she chewed and made no chewing noises.

She swallowed. "Mmmmm, thank you," she managed before another bite filled her mouth. Sorcha brushed up against her leg and Von gave her a good pat on the head, scratching the hound between the ears affectionately. Von slowed her chewing and watched Sam watching her. She blushed and placed the fork in the bowl. She slowly licked her lips. "I'm really hungry I guess," she glanced sideways away from Sam in embarrassment, curling her toes under her bare feet while she cupped the bowl with both hands.

Cute. She was adorable when embarrassed, even though he didn't see reason as to why she should feel that way. Dean ate that way, and he'd seen others do it when they were really hungry. He'd even done it himself. "Good. It's nice to see that you have an appetite compared to the past," he commented, coming in front of her and sitting, beginning to eat as well.

_Not innocent, I know she isn't but she acts like it. I love that about her._

A smile appeared on his face, spreading like some kind of rapid disease but yet if it was possible, the disease was good and not bad. Strange, yes, but the logic would do. Von was an interesting prospect to observe, and he didn't mind being the observer. Taking in everything she did, how she reacted to him...he liked it.

"Yeah," Von fiddled with her food and took another bite, this one smaller than the last one. Maybe it was the hunt or maybe it was being with old friends again but a lot of her past was being dredged up. Nothing stays buried, no matter how deep.

Von caught Sam smiling out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile too. It seemed infectious. The shadow of sadness passed from her face and she started to eat normally again. She finished her food and held the bowl in her lap. She was still hungry but wasn't sure if Dean or Alex had had any Chinese food. Von didn't want to be the one to eat it all on them. Then again they could always order more.

The fidgety feeling returned and Von absent mindedly pulled the long sleeves of her grey shirt over her hands. There was energy inside of her she couldn't quite place. It was like she had eaten too much sugar and needed to burn off all the energy or she was going to start acting loopy. She sat there for several minutes, her leg beginning to bounce like she was bored. Von was in desperate need of doing something, running, training, anything.

_Anything?_

Dean's voice grinned in her head and Von rolled her eyes. If Dean ever became her conscience she'd be screwed…and screwing. "You wanna go for a walk or something? I think I'm suffering from some kind of side affect from whatever Bobby did to get me better, I feel like I could run around the house seven dozen times," she laughed, not sure whether to think it was funny or be worried.

Sam chuckled, finishing his food and taking her bowl, putting it in his and standing. "Not really in the mood for a walk..."

_Kind of did enough of that in my dreams lately._

"What would be the something if I said something?" he asked.

He knew she stood as they went to the bedroom door, down the hall and down the stairs, into the kitchen. The hunter made sure that the bowls were in the sink and he turned to face her, leaning against the counter as he watched. He was doing that a lot, just watching and mainly her. She always seemed to draw his eye and yes he could hear his brother saying, 'Oh, I bet.' But it wasn't _that_ kind of drawing the eye, it was more just to her face, seeing her emotions, the contours that created the mask on the marionette.

Von wasn't used to getting this much attention. She had always been alone and even Sorcha never stared after her while she moved around the room. Sam on the other hand was watching her constantly. If there was a purpose behind it she couldn't tell, other than the fact he said he liked her. Did people that liked each other make mental notes of every movement and breath of the one that they liked?

Alex would say take a picture, it'll last longer. But Von felt like she was being studied like she was some strange and rare creature. Like Sam was a naturalist hiding in the bushes trying to remain unseen while she stepped out into a clearing to take a drink from a stream oblivious to the eyes on her. Except she was fully aware of the eyes on her and it made her feel funny and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"What's the something that you're thinking of?" Von moved over to the fridge, moving a couple items around to see what there was to drink. There was a stock pile of beer, beer not being Von's favorite unless she was desperate, milk, apple juice, and orange juice. And what was this, cooler?

Von pulled one out and smiled. Bobby must have picked them up for her. Smirnoff Ice. A little more girly than hard alcohol but at least Dean wouldn't drink them on her. She popped the bottle cap off with her ring and grabbed a beer for Sam, holding it out to him to see if he wanted it.

She paused when she heard a strange buzzing noise and realized it was coming from Sam. She pressed the lip of the cold bottle to her lips. "You're vibrating," she smirked and tilted the cool lemon flavored liquid back to wash over her parched tongue.

Sam was going to answer, honestly, even though he had no idea what he was going to answer, and so he decided that the phone call was perfect timing and would give him the minutes he needed to think something up while he talked to...he checked the ID...Dean. Pressing 'Accept Call' he answered, taking the beer with his other hand as he felt heat rush to his face from her comment.


	64. Chapter 64

Her calmness with the fire, with the memories scared her, but she couldn't help but not do anything it was almost like home.

_That's because it is home._

No. Alex wouldn't really admit that, not fully, she still had a home and being part human and in control was that. Looking up at Dean as he finished the call, she stood, wiped off the mud on her as best she could, even though now it was useless and drying. Coming up close to him to made her face void of that scary calm, that place that she would only imagine it felt like to go to when she was engulfed in the darkness within. Padlocked. So she smiled and gave happy eyes. All a lie, a meager lie to get through things, to hide what she really was and was feeling.

"Hey," she said softly to gain his attention, knowing the expression on his own face. Was that what had been on hers? Did he feel the same inside about the fire? Hell does things to a person. No matter the type. "You in there?" she asked, going on tip toes and staring into his green eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest to steady.

_Hm...maybe you are more alike than I thought._

That was probably the shortest conversation he ever had with his brother where he wasn't the one that had to end it. The times they were a changin'. "Yeah," he answered off handedly, turning to look down at Alex. "Yeah, I'm here," he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips, the heat of the flame warming the side of his face.

He pulled away and smiled at her, the grin not meeting his eyes. His gaze traveled back to the flames where they ate away at Joey's corpse. The feeling of eyes still on them lingered but he ignored it, if it was going to attack them it would have already. Then again if it was a person they could be calling the cops.

"Sam's taking care of our favorite little witch."

_He knows well enough that if he hurts her anymore I will royally kick his lanky ass._

The hunter discreetly checked the area around them. Everything was cloaked in long shadows. Country cemeteries never had any lights, city ones at least had a couple. "Is it just me, or are we being watched?"

Alex stood close to Dean, his arm still around her, her hand still on his cheek the other on his chest. She felt safe but he had felt it too. They needed to hurry up and finish their job here and then head back to the house, she hated the open space, that very sensation of eyes on body, crawling over and observing. What if they weren't just watching? What if they were listening in whoever they were, whatever they were, and wherever they were? His whispered question to her, she immediately lowered her voice as well as she answered.

"Play along. Don't scan too much. Just..." Alex paused, staring at him hard and serious, the eyes plus what she was feeling with the fire plus what she saw in him from him seeing the fire as well...it made her sidetracked. She blinked a few times and smiled, kissing him and grabbing his hand as she pulled out of his body. Out of safety. "So my limit is hard to pin point on when I will be drunk or even relatively too drunk. Help me put out the fire will you and fill up the hole so then we can play whatever game you have in mind. Considering that it sounds good on the other line of that phone call with Sam...Do you think they are up to playing?"

_Play along,_ the thought echoed in her mind as well as through her eyes to tell Dean the message. It was best to not let the thing or person know that they were figured out, but the sooner they got out of there the better and if they had to act like oblivious everyday people then so be it.

Dean knew how to play the 'I'm being watched' game, he wasn't civvies with twitchy eyes and a nervous bowel. Friction was building between them until Alex eased away from Dean. That chill had started to creep up his spine again and he realized it wasn't from the invisible watcher but from Alex. He was really hoping that it hadn't been from Alex but he was wrong. Was it the fact that she had been down to Hell too? Something else to keep him up at night.

The fire ate Joey up pretty fast. Which was good because Alex must have been more nervous than she let on if she wanted to douse it early and leave. They couldn't stop mid-way without the corpse being thoroughly torched. That was like putting your laundry in the wash but not putting any detergent in.

_I hope to God that whoever the hell is watching us that they didn't call the damn cops._

"I know Von will wanna play, she should be better by now, Sam on the other hand," he half shrugged careful to watch her instead of the flames, "we're gonna have to twist his arm some, he's such a damn prude," a smile crossed his face then. The Dean Winchester deviant smile number three, the 'I'm going to make Sam do something he won't want to do' smile. "Unless of course he'll play if Von plays and Von_ will_ play," he flashed the smile again, "I'm a mastermind."

They watched the last of the flames lick away the fuel and once it was down to embers Dean picked up his shovel and started hauling the mud back over into the hole. Building up that same steady rhythm that he had used to dig the dirt up in the first place.

"Aw poor Sam. Still goes through so much brotherly love," Alex joked, picking up a shovel but not helping.

She had to be the look out, even if they were trying for ignorant and blissful, why the hell did they bring the extra shovel? Hunter ethics was too complicated and yet so simple at the same time. Maybe she was getting tired or it or starting to question it now after such years.

The female hunter waited as Dean finished, which in the end she did use the shovel to help smooth the earth out, it did have a purpose for her tonight after all. They both walked back, still aware, still playing along. Alex just loved her job. Hint the slight sarcasm.

"You are right, Sam will play...and Mastermind, Dean? Hm...Then what does that make me? A Mad Scientist?" Alex grinned.

_Dirty. The both of you I swear, what am I going to do?_

"Someone's gotta keep the brat in line." Dean laughed and swung the shovel over his shoulder and picked up the gas tank, leaving the salt canister for Alex to pick up. "Nah, you're my very attractive assistant, hmmmmm, I'm gonna have'ta find you a costume for Halloween."

They moved steadily away from the grave site, back to Dean's awaiting Impala, only easier to see in the blackness because it was darker than the shadows. It wasn't that far of a walk so flashlights weren't a necessity. Dean popped the trunk and they threw their gear inside. Dean dusted himself off as best he could before sliding into the driver seat. Once Alex was in shot gun he turned the ignition over and they pulled out and away from Sacred Heart Parkston Cemetery. Leaving their invisible watcher behind him, hopefully for good.

"Nah, assistant isn't my title Dean. I mean, Mad Scientist, oh yeah...I can..." she paused, looking at him in the car, sliding her hand to his thigh and settling just over the sewn crotch of the jeans. "Concoct many, many things."

Alex was always a good flirt when she wanted to be, and really she never wanted to be unless it was helpful to her hunt she was on. This was a hunt, but the subject they were on was definitely not pertaining to it. She was flirting all on her own, to make Dean squirm. Placing one leg over the other, she smiled as her hand gave pressure before coming away and to her own thighs, however just resting there, nothing sexual. "However, a costume, that doesn't sound half bad. Maybe for Halloween. Throw a motel hunter party."

"Alex, driving," Dean reminded her, his voice surprisingly steady despite the stimulus he just received. Dean quickly regained his composure. He shrugged; Halloween wasn't exactly his favorite holiday. Come to think of it, every damn holiday had some creepy crawly fugly ass creature feature attached to it. "Could be fun, Sam hates Halloween though, and I mean hates it. Course it's not like he doesn't have a good reason to," he turned the corner that led onto a slightly better gravel road and started to head into town instead of directly back to Bobby's.

"We'll just have to get Von an exceptional outfit to make him come around," Dean grinned at the possible double entendre and started to drum his fingers on the steering wheel to the music that played through the stereo. Gripping the steering wheel again, he dropped his other hand to dig into his pocket and pull out his phone. He flipped it open and speed dialed Sam's number, pressing the receiver to his ear as it started to ring. "Hey, we're done at the cemetery, heading into town on a booze run, you and Von want anything?"

Driving? Who cared about driving these days? Plus she knew that it wouldn't do much to really distract him though he hid it well, she felt that what she did had actually done something. So he wasn't completely untouched and unaffected. She tilted her head to the side quickly as a small gesture to shrug off the fact of Sam not liking Halloween. How could he not like Halloween?

Yeah, there was the big bad monsters that always came out during that time...actually a lot of holidays. Anyways, she really didn't understand it. It was just a night where you got to dress up into something scary, goofy, or sexy, parade around, bobbing for apples, watching horror flicks with the lights off, play murder in the dark, kids go trick or treating, and of course wind up hunting in the end...the later though rarely happened with her, so she got to enjoy it.

_Halloween? Who on earth hates Halloween?_

Alex would if her job kept intervening every damn time, but it didn't so thus she didn't. Dean didn't appear to hate Halloween, so that was a bright side right? Then again that made him the main person in her list on people to watch out for on that holiday. He'd try and scare her, or better yet just the costume alone would be enough to make her scream or some shit. God, she was glad Halloween was a good ways away because of him.

Out of the thinking of Halloween, what was going on now? Oh yeah, Dean was on the phone and apparently talking to Sam. Asking if they wanted anything while they were in town. 

"Okay before I answer, I just want to say that my caution is now up with the words just used in the middle of that sentence. Um...Not really. Why? What do you have up your sleeve and in your mind Dean?" Sam voiced.

"How about a room and condoms?" she suggested, enough so then Sam could hear on the other line while Dean was silent and listening to the younger speak.

It was good to be questionable of his brother's actions, words and motives. Why the alcohol? Booze run? Yeah, whatever was planned, he knew he'd be dragged into it or at least ganged up on by Alex and Dean to join in. Of course what he heard Alex said made him roll his eyes and give his patent...what Dean called...bitch face. He never knew what it looked like, never saw him in the mirror when he did it, but frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But if he did then he could stop it right if it looked bad or something, right? He sighed, letting it go.

"There's nothing up my sleeve Sam, only wanted to know if you wanted anything to tie you over for the night," he kept the smile from his voice even though it showed plainly. He knew damn well that Sam had heard Alex's comment. He'd have to laugh about it later. "Sam, you're bitch face is ineffective when I can't see it. The three of us wanted to unwind, you don't wanna join in? I'm sure Von would really like if you joined in the party lil' bro," he chuckled deep in his throat, thoroughly amused with making Sam uncomfortable. "Or you could take Alex's suggestion. Bobby said Von would have a lot of energy to burn after she woke up from the spell we did," the sound of his suppressed laughter flooded through the phone.

Von tilted the bottle back again and her face screwed up in confusion. Dean was on the other line but what the hell were they talking about? Dean was up to something nothing new there, and Sam wasn't happy about it. Again nothing new there. Even when Sam was younger he usually disapproved of Dean's antics. Sam had acted older than he was back then. They all had to grow up faster than other kids; otherwise they wouldn't have survived the lives they lived.

"What's going on?" Von came over and stood on her tip-toes to cover the last four inches of Sam's height to hover her ear against his phone to listen in on what was going on. Her face becoming puzzled again when she caught the last words of what Dean said.

He did in fact feel uncomfortable, his pants just a little off kilter for his liking as he shifted from his one foot to the other, hand lifting the fabric at the thigh to give room especially when Von came over so close and started to listen in. She made that bit worse.

"That leaves your sleeve Dean, but what about mind?" he paused. "And no, I don't want anything, and it'd take a lot more than a bribe to get me to do the scheme you have planned. Besides your definition of 'unwind' is dangerous to all people in close proximity of you. I think I'll pass Dean."

He was going to ignore Alex's comment and Dean's re-bringing it up again. See? Tag teaming. Hell, Sam wasn't even going to reply to Von. She wanted to know what was going on, she'd find out sooner or later and he preferred the later. He heard Dean's voice before Sam spoke, giving time for the other to reply. 

Dean pursed his lips to keep from laughing outright into the phone in case Sam had something to add. When he was met only with silence he huffed and, "C'mon Sammy, you out of all of us deserves to have some down time, you're wound up so tight you could crap diamonds," he chuckled, "I think it'll do you some good, and I'm the older brother which means I'm right."

"Just, don't stay out too long, and be back soon. You know we do have a case to work here right?" Sam said. 

"No play and all work, makes Sammy a dull boy," Alex commented, exiting the vehicle when Dean parked just outside the local Liquor building, heading into the establishment with Dean on her tail.

Dean renewed his laughter at what Alex said. "And we wouldn't want Sam to be a dull boy now would we?"

His eyes drifted over to Von and he saw a small pout come on her face. Sam knew that she knew that he was right, but also he knew that she wanted a break from it from whatever buzz she had in her system. A lot of energy to burn off. What the hell was he supposed to do to help that? She did suggest a walk, but like he already shot down, he didn't want anymore walks for now. Another time.

What else could they do? Alex and Dean suggested it but that didn't mean he'd do it. God, did he have frustration down there, but he wanted it to be perfect, not a thing that was great but didn't _mean_ something. What he meant by that was just feeling wise, he wanted to express detail and emotion.

When he was chided on the other line that he was too much of a worker and not a player by Alex's voice carrying and Dean's words as well, he sighed. "Bye Dean."

_Just like old times. Now what about the verdict?_ Sam thought, looking at Von.

888

_Hm...What to get? What to get?_

Everything was so expensive in a place like this, but Alex had a lot of stashed up money in a fake account, that it would make any high rider shit their pants. Sometimes living her life, it was so easy to gain so much, even by a simple hustle at a bar. Suckers for hot, innocent looking women.

Sighting a bottle of Bailey's original, she grabbed that and a bottle of Tequila. Whatever Dean was going for, she hoped it was good. Making her way to the cashier, she placed down her items. "I've got more coming," she said, bending down to her boot and finding her card there as well as an ID. Ms. Erin Webster.

He heard Sam huff through the ear piece say his goodbye and hang up. Dean slapped the phone closed and shook his head, eyes sparkling with humor. Not only did Dean have to buy some alcohol for himself he also felt obligated for refreshing Bobby's supply before he depleted it entirely. See, Dean was responsible-ish. Damn, Sam had never asked Von if she wanted anything. He was such a control freak.

Dean rolled his eyes to himself and walked up and down the aisle. Von mentioned vodka, and he had seen her take an entire bottle of Jagermeister with her outside. Whiskey, whiskey, and vodka it was. Dean wasn't made of money; he could afford to buy the whole liquor store. With the three bottles in hand he headed up to the counter to where Alex was. Setting the bottles down he started to dig out his wallet from his back pocket. If Alex and he couldn't convince Sam to have some fun, maybe Von could. After all this was her idea.

"Ehem, I got this Dean," Alex said, sliding the card through the automated machine, handing over her ID after the total was given.

Good. Nothing wrong, perfect, cleared. Alex smiled at the man as he bagged their items, handing them over to her, and walking out with a swing of her hips. Gotta give something to brighten up the cashier's day, standing there with nothing to do as his store stays practically empty at this hour, no service and has to stay till closing. Poor guy. However, it was also for Dean's benefit, but that was more secondhand. Alex was definitely ready for a night of drinking.

Dean followed Alex out like a happy puppy. He couldn't complain about someone else buying the refreshments, or at the view that Alex gave him as she exited. Once they were in the car, Dean turned the ignition over and pulled out of the parking stall and out onto the road back to Bobby's.

If Sam wasn't going to agree willingly and if Von couldn't get him to come to the dark side than Dean was going to have to threaten Sam with his big brother's reputation. Would Sam leave Von alone with Dean while they all drank themselves stupid and likely horny? Dean would never, ever...okay maybe he would given other circumstances, but he would know well enough to keep hands off of Von because of Sam. Alcohol had a funny way of getting rid of those silly little inhibitions though.

Dean wasn't even saying anything and he already felt like he was digging himself a hole. Maybe Sam was right, maybe he did think too much with his downstairs brain. Then again Dean could argue that Sam thought too much with his upstairs brain. "Alex, do you know any good drinking games?"

Alex turned her head to look at Dean and she grinned. "Oh I know better than just _good_ drinking games Dean."

_Hm...There is Wuss, Douche Bag, Fucker...there is One Big Chicken...Sink the Battleship...oh, got one._

The ride back to Bobby's house of course wasn't long and she wasn't going to tell Dean the game until they were around everyone and knew who was playing and how to get Sam to play. Sure enough it was the simple three, and Sam would join in. She couldn't help but hum the song, 'Cheap Wine and Cheaper Women'. Thrumming her fingers to the guitar in her head.


	65. Chapter 65

Von's lips formed in a little 'o' shape of recognition. She remembered now that they were going to be doing shots tonight. During the span of the phone call Sam's frustration had trickled into her. Frustrated, her? The close proximity made it more potent and resulted in Von bringing her hand up to rub at her arm, fingers pressing into the skin.

A comforting but nervous gesture to try to get the shamefully erotic warmth in her stomach from spreading. Her hand went down, thumb tracing along her inner arm where she had written the charm on her skin. It was washed away now and the memory would do no good. Her hand went back to slowly rubbing at her arm as if she were cold when she was feeling the exact opposite. Heat though subtle, was in fact spreading through her. Funny how a little arousal could go a long way.

Energy was prickling under her skin, if she didn't find an outlet she was going to wind up bouncing up and down like a kid who had had too much sugar, or run around the house twenty dozen times. Von stopped rubbing her arm, finger nails grazing against her skin, but in the darkness of the room it would have been hard to see. At least she hoped so.

"Um," she swallowed, making sure her voice sounded normal, "what was that something you were going to suggest before your phone rang?"

Deer in headlights moment. Sam was caught, ship sunk, man down, sound the alarm, run for cover, hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. Really he didn't have anything in mind for the something; well in his good and sensible mind, but in the destructive, gladiator mind he had a million things and all pertaining to the same result. "Um..." he paused, swallowing, looking anywhere but at her, needing to think but really unable to. "Um..."

_Just keep saying Um. Yeah! Like that's not a neon sign flashing!_

"Trouble?"

_Board game that happens to go either way in a person's thinking. Okay...I just screwed myself. Might as well wait to see what she says or how she reacts._

Sam gave an awkward smile and a shrug.

Uncertainty blossomed on Von's features and she actually tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy that was trying to make sense of the English language. Sam didn't want to drink but his suggestion was trouble? Sam had never been one to go looking for trouble, so what on earth was he thinking? Von's confusion showed clearly that she had no clue what was going on in that brain of his.

"What kind of trouble?" Von tilted her head upright again and swallowed the rest of her drink, setting the empty on the counter. Was it her or had she drank that awfully fast? She mentally shrugged and waited for Sam's answer before she went to get another one. It wouldn't take long for the other two to get back, and if Sam couldn't come up with anything then she was going to suggest that he drink with them and have some fun.

Beer in hand, he had to remember that and to remember that he had to play cool, play like Dean, smooth, sleek, suave, and completely blissful of all things said or thought and just let the chips fall where they main. Cover it up, mask it. Sam had worked on that look, and he had practically become the new owner among other men in the world. Joining the club. Somehow though it just wasn't working all too well around Von.

Bringing the bottle to his lips, he drank the beer. Why was he not wanting to drink with everyone again? Because chances were that he'd have to do something insanely stupid or he would get so smashed that all sense of thought was out of the question. The last time he had been a good drunk a really hard constant drunk or just drunk in general was four months ago. For weeks on end. Did he want to get drunk once more even for a night? It was after all something that might be fun, especially with old friends and not just his older brother.

What could be the harm in it? Lots of things could bet he harm in it. Sam decided to stick to his decision, no drinking tonight with them. He wouldn't. Swallowing a large and hefty lot of the bottles contained alcohol; he placed the bottle down and ran his hand through his hair.

"There really is only one Trouble if you think about it," he replied, hoping that she wasn't referring to the dark and dirty side of the word. "Pieces, colors, taking turns rolling..."

_"Keep going Sam, you are doing great,"_ came Dean's voice in his head.

_Does Bobby even have that game still?_

He needed to divert topic or something. Maybe he should've reconsidered the walk.

Oh, the board game. "Oh, that..." Von stepped around him and to the fridge, Goosebumps rising along her skin. She beat the feeling down and opened the fridge door to pull out another cooler. Her silver ring popped the cap with a flick of the wrist and she took a sip while vapor still escaped from the bottles mouth. "I was worried you were talking about something else."

_Yeah real worried..._

Von started walking back and forth in the kitchen, Sorcha watching her intently. Pacing back and forth like a tiger trying to see if there was a weak spot in her cage. One little chink and she could be free. Dark green eyes flicked over to Sam as she turned to walk back the other way, towards the door. She had been putting it off long enough, it she did anymore her sanity would be at stake.

"We should just wait till the others get back, I need to head out to the garage for a bit, did you wanna come with or stay here?"

Von was already moving out into the hall and towards her scuffed up biker boots. Sorcha plodded happily behind her. She knew it would take some time to get the bracelet done, at least a little more time than it would take for Alex and Dean to get back. Getting the furnace heated up would take the longest. They could start without her.

888

Dean hated being kept in the dark but he wasn't about to start whining about it. That was his brother's job. So he kept quiet, biding his time. He knew Alex was probably waiting till they got back so she could announce it in front of everyone. The Impala crunched along the gravel. The classic's headlights washed over the porch and the stacks of flattened cars in the yard around them. With a final _wub wub_ of the heavy engine Dean cut the power and the driver side door opened with its familiar creak.

Alex exited as well, bag in hand as she walked up to the porch and inside, finding Von already walking towards the door. "Come to give us a welcome home greeting have you? How thoughtful," she said, taking one arm around Von's shoulders and turning her around as she held on, continuing forwards and into the living room, setting the bags down. She noticed Sam entering soon after as well as Dean and she released Von and crossed her arms in front of her. "Okay so no opting out of the game early, and Sam, yes you are indeed playing."

"Like you can make me Alex," Sam spoke. He would've answered that he was going to come with Von outside that was until he had heard the door open, Alex speak, and then the lovely words of a game. Beats Trouble...

"Who said _I_ was going to be the one making you?"

Von opened her mouth to explain and object. Instead her shoulders slumped forward in defeat because she knew it was useless. Was it too much to ask that she have the chance to get around to at least one of her tasks? Von looked at each in turn. Was Alex talking about her making Sam play? Von didn't want to _make_ Sam do anything. Von sighed more to herself then anything and her eyes finally fell on Sam. "I'd really like it if you played Sam, whatever evil plot Alex has in mind," Von's suspicious eyes flicked over to Alex, "besides it beats Trouble."

Dean walked through the door with purpose. He stopped when he heard Von ask Sam to play and his eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Von was totally rocking the puppy eyes and she didn't even know it.

Sam was wondering if he really had to, and then he saw the expression in Von's eyes, the puppy eyes that he had perfected to Kingdom come and now it was being pushed back on him and though it had been before...Von was doing a damn good job. Irresistible. "All right, fine. I'll play, question as to what it is we are actually playing though," Sam said, coming next to Von and sitting on the floor.

The hunter knew better than to actually sit in an actual seat when playing drinking games and he knew that they were playing a drinking game, so the floor was a better option for these types of things. College. He wasn't too dull of a boy as some might have thought.

Alex followed Sam's lead, sitting on the floor, grabbing the bag of goodies and removing each bottle of liquor, seeing Sam's and Von's faces from the items it was like Christmas. The last two hunters in the room finally sat down so they were in a circle, the bottles in the middle. "Don't be so sour Sam, anyways; the game is called I Never. For those who don't know how to play, one goes first by making a TRUE statement that begins with I Never...example, I've never been to Disneyland. If any of you have done it, then you drink. Simple. Though as it progresses, it gets more personal and explicit. Be honest because it only works if you are."

_Fun. Fun. Fun._

Her eyes scanned the others faces, seeing that they understood it and though she could tell that Sam wanted to protest against it, he was willing to give in and just play. Good boy. Finally she smiled wide. "Who wants to go first?" she asked.

Von sat in between Sam and Alex and Dean sat across from her. She sipped at her cooler and eyed the bottles of booze huddled in the middle of them. Dean had been sure to bring four shot glasses for them. The game sounded fun and easy enough, Von was glad it wasn't one of those complicated ones where it was just easier to drink then to try and remember the damn rules.

It was easier to block Sam's annoyance than the lust of earlier. Lust and anger being the stronger emotions were the most difficult for her to block. Fear never bothered her over much. She smirked and rolled her eyes when Dean raised his hand like an over eager school kid and said, "I'll go first," he thought a second, "I've never sung karaoke." He smiled at Sam innocently.

The two brunettes' looked each other and sighed, picking their liquor or choice and pouring it into a shot glass, tilting it back and slamming it down. Scary sync action going on. Sam really had to think of one to say, something good something...and then he thought of it, staring at Dean with a knowing smirk. "I've never used hair gel," he said.

Alex could've laughed so hard, instead she just let out a snort, seeing Dean take one for his personal team. The only one drinking out of them was him. It was when it went to Von that she had to quickly start to think of her own thing to say while Von was going to have her turn. Tune in, but still think.

Dean shot Alex a look when he took his shot. He'd teach her to snort at his hair gel. Von was up and he had to honestly wonder what she was going to say. Whatever it was Dean was pretty sure he would have to wind up drinking to it. "I've never made out with a girl," Von knew it was cheap but for the life of her she couldn't think of anything else, and it would be boring if she chose something that no one else had done either.

So why not choose something that she knew at least two out of the group had done. She knew everyone was going to try and get everyone else drunk before they got tanked. Was that all that Von could come up with or was she saving the good questions for later. Of course she had never made out with a girl. Dean took his shot before Sam could take his, not that it was a competition or anything.

Dean was filling up his shot glass when he stopped and watched what Alex was doing. His mouth gaped open until he corrected himself and he looked at her in awe, remembering he was still pouring out his shot in time to stop it from spilling over. Alex had reached a whole new level of hotness. And that in turn got Dean's mind working...maybe he could arrange for something to happen later.

Alex swallowed the liquor and immediately felt eyes on her. Glancing at Dean and then at Sam she noticed the same expression on their faces. "What?" she asked defensively.

_Oh man, that factor just gets us in good with guys._

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she dredged up the one she had. "I've never been to a strip club," Alex voiced.

Of course, Sam had to right himself; he was going to learn a lot of new things tonight about Von and Alex. His brother, there was some things that he kind of was worried about finding out. He filled his shot glass and threw it back, the burning liquid going down and resting in his stomach.

_16th birthday...Dean..._ he thought.

Sam took his shot and Dean followed. What really was a surprise was that Von also took a shot. Her first of the night. Dean blinked at her, not as much in awe as he was with Alex. After all strip clubs had men in them too. The fact remained, Von, sweet, lovely, innocent Von had been to strippers! Von caught Dean watching her since he was directly in front of her. "I was hunting something," she defended.

"I bet you were," Dean chuckled and laughed even louder when Von flipped him off.

Dean let out a sigh from laughing and cleared his throat, "I've never danced naked."

Von sighed and took another shot, and felt everyone's eyes on her while she drank the burning liquid.

"So witch's really do-" Alex cut off, piercing her lips shut as she smiled at Von's glare.

It was only a joke, but she had to take the shot, had to pour herself her own. Hers she'd never tell, she'd never explain because really in this game you didn't have to explain yourself, just let the others think up what they may. Alex looked at Sam and waited, seeing the gears working, but she wondered if it was really on what to say for him or imagining what Von said. "Sam, your turn," she said.

Sure enough it was the second thought as he jumped and cleared his throat. "I've never smoked."

"Fine, upstanding citizen you are Sam," Alex said, however did not drink.

_I'm glad you haven't, I'd be kicking the shit out of you or nagging you to do for putting that shit inside our body._

Von had never smoked, anything, in her life. She did enough bad crap to her body without adding smoking to it.

Dean wasn't about to drink but then he remembered that time that John caught him smoking and seriously tanned his hide for it. He never touched a cigarette after that. Besides he did enough bad shit to his body without adding smoking to it. Dean took the shot and filled his glass without saying anything. Sam would remember and he wasn't about to explain himself.

Von noticed Dean taking the shot. What was she going to do, start giving him a lecture? She was one to talk. Besides what he did to his body was his business. Von licked the taste of liquor off her lips in thought, "I've never watched porn."

Sam wasn't so innocent. Even his brother knew that, there were some passwords that couldn't keep another out. He filled up his shot glass and tipped it back, the liquor, what he had consumed already was starting to take effect. He was never good at these drinking games, because when he did them he was always first one out. Sure he had been drinking a lot back when it was four months ago and his body was kind of...accustomed to it, he still would knock out before the best.

Alex groaned as she took her shot, that was her fourth. She'd have a long ways to go before she got really out of it. Glancing at Sam she knew he wasn't going to make it, the poor chum. Now she had to gear up for her own thing. One thing, one fragment that wasn't too bad, she was saving those for later. That is if they would still be playing this game later or just drinking later for the shit of it.

"I've never done anything sexual with plastic or rubber, and yes that does involve blow up dolls," she stated. According to the charts, Sam didn't drink. What about the others? She watched and waited.

Dean grinned wide and took his shot. Five down now and still ready for more. He had the alcoholic endurance of a semi-truck. He had to think about Alex's next one. Anything sexual with plastic or rubber. Did a stripper wearing rubber latex count? He supposed it did. Down the hatch.

He caught his brother in his peripheral. Poor Sam. He'd never been one for drinking. Von looked alright but the sneaky fox had only had two shots. Although it would be a blast to get Sam drunk, his goal was to think of things that would get Von hammered. Alex would be an added bonus. "I've never worn pantyhose."

Von poured her shot and took it, setting the glass back down. She saw the twinkle in Dean's eye. She was trying to play it clever; it seemed Dean had caught on to her little game. Not much escaped him; he was a hunter after all. Her only chance would be that the other would focus on each other and not on her.

Sam saw Von take her third, saw Alex take her fifth. How many was he on? His hand rested on his thigh as he tried to think in his head, giving up and looking at his hand to count, but not coming up with a total. "I've never kissed a guy."

There, that was easy, one that would make the girls get more smashed then the boys. He needed a load off of him, so if they kept saying stuff that wasn't pertaining to him then he could probably make it and think as well. Clear minded no getting drunk and no getting passed out.

Alex shrugged and swallowed, the shot downed, next. Her gears were starting up slow, building, but her limit was close to thirty shots...that was before she actually lost awareness and did shit. She'd still drink after to that number but she would be long out of caring on what was logical and what wasn't.

Von knocked back her shot and saw Alex take one back as well. That was four for her now. And what she figured were six a piece for Alex and Dean and four for Sam. "I've never been approached by a hooker"

Dean shook his head and took his shot. He was beginning to realize there wasn't very much he hadn't done. Thank God for high tolerance levels.

A huff escaped Sam as he took one for the team. Maybe he shouldn't have grabbed for the vodka there that was what he had been drinking. He had been drinking that a bit too when he was out by the pond with Von. Great, looked like he was going to be out by number ten if he was lucky. That was another thing he finally knew what number he was on. Five.

Alex smiled wide when she realized that really she hadn't either. "I've never...got caught by the law," she said, watching Sam warily take his sixth and Dean his. "My, my. Aren't we the experts."

It had been a close call once but Von never got caught by any uniform. Did using magick to send them on their merry way count? Damn it. Von took a shot; she had after all most recently been pulled over by a cop for speeding. That not being her most severe crime though. Lucky this wasn't truth or dare.

"I've never been scared of centipedes," Dean smiled sweetly at Von and she glared at him but took her shot without argument.

"I've never been scared of flying," Sam stated, his knowledge from the plane ride they had to go on to save those people and get rid of that thing.

Alex saw Dean do it, him being the only one. Great it sounded like they were doing fears, which meant that each one of them was royally screwed. If either of them dared mention hers from the past she was going to get them. Doesn't matter at all, she was going to be on them faster than they could even finish the fucking sentence. So she sat there in silence, hoping and praying it wasn't her that was mentioned next.

Von bit her lip, eyes shifting carefully between Alex and Sam. She knew both of their fears and if this was the way it was going to be she had to weigh her options. Would it matter how it played out? Either one would find a way to get her back one way or another. So the choices were to pick on Sam, poor boy already seemed to be buzzing low, or to invoke Alex's wrath. Decisions, decisions. Or she could go the alternate route and say something entirely different.

Von took a deep breath and let it out. "I've never been afraid of ducks," and she braced herself for the inevitable.

Dean's raised his brow; he hadn't expected Von to choose Alex. Had expected her to play it at least somewhat safe. Was she being merciful to his brother? He could see her wanting him to stay in the game longer. Yeah, that was it.

_Go Von; work on getting Sam smashed_, the wicked thought crossed his mind.

Loud battle cry, quick agility and bam. Alex was on top of Von, pinning her to the ground. "You are going to have to force it down my throat! That. Was. Cold!" she yelled into her face.

Sam wasn't sure whether to intervene or not, but he knew that if he did chances were he'd become some form of target or flying doll. Stay? Help? What? He looked at Dean for help on what to do.

"I totally saw this coming," Dean replied to no one in particular. Sam looked at him and he shook his head. Let them settle it themselves, if it did get out of hand Dean would be the brave one and pull the two hot women off of each other. Spare his brother the risk.

Von looked up with startled eyes then relaxed. You couldn't be scared if you didn't feel threatened. "Cold? They're ducks for Christ's sake. We all know about it, so I'm not seeing the big deal, it's not some terrible secret," Von shrugged under Alex's grip. Alex was straddling her but Von's legs were bent at the knee at Alex's back. Long legs that she had. Were both the men watching this?

Von could handle herself it was true but she wasn't nearly drunk enough to allow them to watch. Even while deep inside herself she could feel the smallest swell of lust but she couldn't tell which man it was coming from.

"Dean..." Sam said, giving him a serious look, well the best one he could give while the alcohol was starting to kick in.

"Yes cold! I don't care if it is a fucking duck! They quack, they flap their wings, webbed feet, and they fucking bite! It may not be a secret, but you could at least have some decency on fears," Alex commented, a hard glare being sent to the red head below. "And Dean, shut up."

_Ouch. Ducks mentioned and you are back to being Ice queen. Then again you do have to play it bitchy around the others even though you and Dean get along now..._

The tall hunter was wondering if he was actually drunk, because he couldn't get his eyes off of Alex and Von. He had given his brother the look that was true, but he also couldn't help the drawing back to them. When drunk he never thought with the correct mind.

_Damn,_ he thought.

Dean waved his hand dismissively at his brother. He'd pull them off each other when the time was right. For the time being might as well give something for Sam and him to watch. Von's eyes narrowed at the hunter above her. She had forgotten that she had offended Alex, committed a low blow. Anger flooded through her system and she didn't much appreciate Alex's tone.

Another tendril of lust and she grunted in frustration. Once more she was trapped with these three people whose emotions walked as easily through her walls as they would through air. Von grabbed Alex's arms and bucked as hard as she could to knock the hunter off balance. In the short space of that time she turned, flipping Alex sideways onto her back with Von landing on top awkwardly. So it worked but not as well as she had planned. Their hips had smacked together in the movement. Von still had Alex's arms pinned but was nearly lying on top of her in between the brunette's legs. She grunted and started to pull herself up, making sure she still had her grip on Alex's arms.

Alex released air from her lungs when she landed on her back; she regained it once she noticed she was now seeing the ceiling and Von coming up above her. In which turn she started to buck, back arching off the ground and arms trying to lift, grunts being made as she tried to get free. Was it her, or the alcohol that wasn't giving her much leverage at the moment? Probably the alcohol and she wasn't to her limit yet, but that didn't mean her body wouldn't grow semi-sluggish at that same moment.

Sam would've said something to his brother, he swore he would've been this was getting too good. Damn the alcohol, damn him being male. So he just sat there and watched, enthralled and completely at a loss on what was going to happen next.

Dean leaned over to get a better look of the action, taking another shot just for the hell of it. His eleventh shot. He was feeling happy and good about himself but he could still go for more. Speaking of more, he had no saintly desire to stop what was happening now. Damn, could Alex buck. Yee-haw!

Von stared down at Alex's writhing form, bouncing up and down with Alex's bucking. Was it her or was the room starting to get really hot, and not from the exertion? The red head chuckled deep in her throat. "Don't like being on the bottom?" she brought her face closer, forcing more weight on Alex, "take the shot and I'll let you go." She swallowed the heavy beating of her heart and licked her dry lips. The two men nearly panting like wild things at her back wasn't helping. Von mentally shook herself. She did not like girls. She did not like girls!


	66. Chapter 66

"No! I'm not taking the shot when it was a low blow. Force it or choose another one!" she grunted, another buck and she couldn't help the growl. It wasn't that she didn't like being on bottom, it was that she didn't like being held down or bound in any way. Not one of her things. Alex turned her head away from Von's close one and met Sam and Dean's eyes. She gave them a weird expression.

_You two are giving a good show,_ came the thought in her head.

Sam's attention was on Von when she rode those bucks, rode them like she was a professional at riding horses or something and seeing it made his sense of being sensible fly out the door and other things come in through the fly of his jeans. Was this really happening? Really? Was he thinking like this truly? Was this just a dream? Was he still asleep upstairs with Von in his arms and this was a dream? Nah...It was too damn real to not be one.

"Stop struggling!" Von growled, rising up again when Alex bucked, dropping her down onto her hips again. The stimulus was getting to be too much for her to bear. Lust, anger, alcohol. She had only had seven shot for crying out loud. That wasn't a factor it was the other things, they were more dangerous. "Me and Dean took the shots, are you wussing out?" she smiled down at Alex, leaning in just that little bit more, "or do you really want me to force you?"

If being sexually frustrated wasn't enough of a problem for her she was jacked in to two horny men who wanted to jack off. She wanted to turn and yell at them, snarl a warning but that would mean her attention would be off Alex and she couldn't afford that. Didn't want her getting loose.

"I am not a wuss, but that shot isn't deserved and so I am not fucking taking it. So you Von, can just fucking suck it!" Alex shouted her attention back on the red head.

_This is insane. All over a single shot of alcohol. Do you have to be so stubborn Alex? Just take it and swallow it. No big fuss over it. Then again these words are in your head and going straight out._

Was it hot in here? She furrowed her brows and saw the look in the guy's eyes and then shifting to Von's. What the fuck was going on?

Dean's mouth had opened slightly. The kind of thing that usually happened when you were watching something good and weren't paying attention to what your body was doing. A bug could have crawled in his mouth and he wouldn't have noticed. What was the big deal? Von and he weren't fond of being reminded of their fears either and yet when Alex's was brought up she acted like a crazed jungle woman and jumped Von. Touchy, touchy.

_Mm...Touchy._

Von's energy was slapping against Dean's skin. It was similar and different to the energy he felt before when they started to fight. _Shit_, he had nearly forgotten with his mind elsewhere that Von could feel what they were feeling, she could feel the arousal, and Alex's anger and do nothing about them. Why did everything good have to turn bad?

"Okay, that's enough play time you two," he had no lack of regret in his voice as he stood, "Sam," the one word was a command to snap out of it, "lend me some help here," he motioned to the girls still wrestling around with grunts and growls. "Pick one, and I'll get the other."

The tall hunter stared at his brother like he didn't even hear him and then it clicked he nodded and stood, only to come back down a second after the attempt. Legs were no longer working, what were trees were now noodles. So instead he shamelessly, crawled over to the two women and grabbed Von. There was no way he was going for Alex. Pulling he felt her reluctance, and so he tried once more, this time him falling back and her landing on him.

One was off, but the other was free. Alex sat up and immediately went to go for Von, instead met Dean, she glared at him. "Fine! I'll take the damn shot!" Bending down she grabbed the bottle of open Tequila and looked him dead in the eye as she brought it to her lips and tilted back, taking a good pull that was maybe two shots worth before coming straight and swallowing. "Happy?" she asked, staring back past and at Von.

"I would be," Sam grunted from underneath the hunter.

Von landed awkwardly on Sam. Her legs were situated on either side of one of his. One arm up over his shoulder and the other as his side. Physical contact always made the emotions stronger. What was once mostly anger now ebbed away to that primal feeling of heat and bodily contact. Something hard yet pliable was pressed against Von's thigh and a closed mouth moan hummed against Sam's chest.

Dean raised his hands in exasperation, "No, is there any chance we can get back to playing? It's not even nine," he checked behind him on Sam and Von. "That is if we can get Von under control," he said as Von started to press herself closer to Sam, as pleased as a large cat with a ball of yarn.

"Sure," Alex said, sitting down in the spot she had been in earlier, not happy but needing to calm down. The game and alcohol would do that. "I've never stripped to music before," she finished.

Sam held back the moan in him when Von pressed further on him, but he knew they had to get up, that they had to not do this in front of his brother or their friend. Managing to sit up, he knew he wasn't going to get Von out of his lap really, she seemed too content to be there, and he had to admit it wasn't so bad that she was. Thankfully they weren't too far from their own shot glasses so they could continue the game. He even noticed Von go for the shot glass and start to pour herself one and take it.

Dean nodded and took a seat again. Crisis averted. Maybe the two women could make nice later and not try and rape each other in the living room. Sounded like a bad porno. Von maneuvered herself so that she was sitting in between Sam's legs with his chest at her back. More comfortable for the both of them that way and just as enjoyable for Von who was practically buzzing with happiness at the contact. Especially certain areas of contact. She took the shot and placed her glass down.

"I've never worn a bra," Dean smiled boyishly at the women. Von poured herself another shot and slammed it back without protest.

Alex gave him a smirk as she gave herself a shot. "Oh who knows Dean, after finding that out, you'll see yourself one morning wearing one," she said.

She actually looked at the glass in her hand and decided to leave it on the floor, grabbing the bottle of Tequila and cradling it in her hands. Sweet, sweet alcohol, the burn of hard work put into one glass container with a label and a cap. Alex looked at Sam and Von; she couldn't help but give an apology through her eyes to the other female. Hell, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

"I've never had a period," he said. Just then that sentence made her smile drop as she took a pull from the bottle, a shot glass worth. She was measuring.

Von nodded and smiled at Alex. Apology accepted and one of her own sent. She wished what she had done had never happened, but at least they were grown up enough to get over it and move on. It was childish to harbor a grudge about something like that. She snorted with Alex's light hearted threat. Dean in a bra was terribly tempting, taking a picture even more so. Von poured herself another shot while shaking her head and took it slow this time.

"I don't know Sammy, sometimes I wonder," Dean quipped. A smile twitched at Von's lips but she quickly covered it.

"I've never been to jail," Von said and watched Dean take another shot and Sam reach around her for his.

He was done, he had taken the shot, he had taken it like a hero, like a patriot for the flag. Sam swallowed it and he slumped back, his back resting against a piece of furniture while Von remained in his lap, he couldn't help but chuckle and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Looks like someone is drunk already," Alex laughed.

"I'm out, and Dean, you...are...jerk."

"Ha, ha, well, seeing that we are one man down. Let's continue shall we?" she paused. "Or should we do Truth or Dare? Change the game up?"

"I'm in!" Sam exclaimed jovially.

Laughter poured out of Von's mouth. Sam was only seven shots in and he was already calling quits, already giggling like a happy little drunk. How adorable.

"Spoken like a true Bitch, Sam," Dean replied to his younger brother's wit.

"I'm running out of I Never's, so a change sounds good," Von grinned and started to laugh again when Sam exclaimed he wanted play too.

"Good. Okay..." Alex looked at each and every hunter hard and long, finally landing on Sam. "Sam. Truth or Dare?"

The tall, drunk male sat forward slightly. "Dare."

"I dare you to make a weird sound whenever someone says the word 'the.'"

"That all you got? That is easy."

"Okay prove it to me throughout this game."

Sam gave her a determined look, even though it looked kind of like he was constipated by being drunk, so she laughed and nodded. It was now Dean's turn.

"Hmmmmm," Dean made a clicking noise with his tongue, "Von, truth or dare?"

Von pondered a moment, "Dare." Dares were safer than truths as a general rule.

"Every time Sam makes a weird noise because of the word 'the', you have to drink," he chuckled. Von would have to take two shots now as soon as Sam made his noises.

The weird noises were hilarious, fucking hilarious and Alex couldn't help but fall over to the side laughing, head landing on Dean's thigh. She stopped, just smiling as she looked up at him, bottle still in her hand. Glancing back at the two sitting on each other, she wondered what Sam's would be. He had a challenge considering he couldn't say a specific word. And that meant that Von would have to pay for things if he did.

"Dean..." Sam began. "Truth or dare?" Knowing his brother he would pick dare, but he never knew, sometimes Dean could be a sneaky son of a bitch and choose truth for once, but Dean was always the daring one.

Von almost choked on her shots she started to laugh so hard. Some vodka dribbled out her mouth and she wiped it off with her hand, licking the remnant off her palm and then licking at her moist lips. She was so screwed, that word was used way too often for her own good.

He started when Alex's head landed on his thigh. Was she going to stay there? Dean didn't mind, but for the reasons of keeping a low profile he had to wonder. Drinking. They were drinking. Good enough excuse for him even though he was still bordering on coherent. "Dare," Dean said it like Sam should know better. Dean always chose dare. Truth was for pussies.

"I dare you to say a quote whenever Von laughs," Sam said. Yeah it was a stupid dare, but he was drunk, he wasn't thinking too much and that resulted in some pretty stupid shit, but he was making it so then it was like a cycle of things whenever someone said his word...sound...Von drinks...she laughs...Dean quotes. Good enough for him.

Alex probably should have moved her head; in fact she managed to do so as she sat up and gave a snort. She had a feeling that Sam's dares were going to be fucking funny, so no matter what Von would laugh and that would mean Dean quoting all the time. So far she hadn't been picked on. Yay for her!

_It only lasts so long though._

Dean cleared his throat and nodded. "Fine by me." He was the movie guy, quotes wouldn't be all that big a task...but if he said ones with the 'the' word in them it would be a vicious cycle indeed.

"Since no one's picked Alex, I think it's only fair that I do," Von said, "Alex, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alex replied, a grin on her face, ready for the challenge.

Von smiled back. "Every time I drink, you have to too," it sort of fit in with the chain that had started. It wasn't directly connected to Dean but Von wasn't sure Alex wanted to have to do something in connection with Dean. They appeared to be getting along well. Best not to ruin it.

"Simple enough," Alex said, shrugging, she looked over at Dean. "I'm assuming you will choose dare. So I dare you to sing the…" she paused, hearing Sam make a sound, Von drink and accidentally laugh, then came Dean's quote. "Words," she continued after they were through. "Of the chorus from the song Man! I feel Like a Woman. Don't say you haven't heard that song at least once on the radio or from one of your exploits."

Two more sounds from Sam and Alex made sure to catch up with the drinking, taking a long pull, good enough for three shots. This was going to be hectic.

"You can't be serious?" Dean objected, groaning in annoyance. He had unfortunately been exposed to that horrible song. Stupid country bars! Stupid Wal-Mart! "Fine, it's not like I have a choice," he grumped, clearing his throat and trying to recover what little pride he had left. He hadn't even sung the song yet.

"Oh, oh, oh totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirt, short skirts, oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style, oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel, man! I feel like a woman!" Dean shuddered and felt completely disgusted with himself. "Ugh, I need a fucking drink," he poured himself a shot and slammed it back, wincing as it burned it's way down his throat. Ah, the sensation of clean.

Von started giggling and Dean looked at her. "Go ahead punk; make my day," he pursed his lips together and turned to Alex, "Alright smart ass, truth or dare?"

"Ha, ha," Alex laughed, "That was perfect!" She knew she was going to get it from him and sure enough she was willing to take it, she had gotten one thing off the list of things she wanted Dean to do. "Dare, baby. Serve it up!"

Sam was laughing like a happy drunk; he never thought he'd hear his brother sing country, let alone a song that was that embarrassing from the many selections of the genre. Hell he knew that Alex hated country, but it was a damn good song to make Dean come in on vocals.

"I dare you to pick one person in the room, you both must strip to nothing, and then switch clothes, in front of everyone else," he smirked, "and since I'm the one giving the dare you can't pick me."

_If she picks Sam though I am going to be traumatized for the rest of my life. Never said I couldn't close my eyes though_

Von was smiling, even though Sam was drunk he had such a good laugh and it made her happy. She paused to take in what Dean was saying and the smile slipped from her face, fearing she would be the one chosen. Sam made three noises, Von drank three times and Alex followed. However no quote from Dean. This wasn't really that funny to Alex, frankly to Von either.

Male or female. Well thought it would be hilarious to see Sam try and fit into a bra and denim shorts, she didn't want them stretched, torn, or in any way unwearable. "Von. Come on, switch with me," Alex said, standing up and pulling off the hoodie, revealing her black laced bra.

Sam's and Dean's eyes were on them, great so they get a peep show. Really Sam was too much like a brother to her and for him to see her buck naked was a little unsettling, but she was going to try and not think about it. She hoped that he looked at only Von, after all he was drunk. Maybe if he did catch a glimpse he wouldn't remember a thing. Removing her shorts she was now only in her under garments. A glare sent Dean's way as she continued to strip, her arm hugging around her body as she unclasped her bra, pressing her breasts close and unseen.

Now the trick was the panties. One person only has two hands in the world. Tightening her jaw she looked at the ceiling and cursed, removing her arm and doing the final deed. Desperately she grabbed for Von's clothes when she was done and handed over her own.

_Dress. Dress like the wind Alex._

Sam however drunk, watched, but he knew in some part of his brain that he shouldn't be. He looked away to give Von privacy, even though his peripheral caught it. At least it wasn't direct right? Now he was thinking like Dean. What the hell? He was drunk. Yep...definitely thinking like Dean. Once they were finally done stripping and getting redressed in each others clothes, he returned his eyes back to Von. She didn't look half bad in denim shorts and a hoodie. When she sat back down in his lap he wrapped his arms around her again and held her to him. "Von, truth or dare?" he asked softly.

Von was going to try and be sneaky, at least about the bra part but since Alex was stripping away she didn't want to leave her friend buck ass naked for long. Dean was enjoying himself too much and she was starting to blush. So as quickly as was possible Von pulled off her grey shirt, revealing her unlacy, unfancy grey bra and then she dropped her jeans, revealing her dark blue girl boxers. Her eyes went to Sam and she could see that he was trying not to look but his eyes kept on checking back, unable to help themselves. The bra didn't fit quite right, but that's what they got for being different sized cups.

Von felt a little safer next to Sam again. His body pressed against hers comforted her. She tried at crossing her legs but decided to keep them straight in front of her, she was wearing ridiculously short shorts now, couldn't sit comfortably like a guy without the risk of showing off more skin than she would have liked. Goosebumps raised along her skin when Sam asked her 'Truth or Dare?'. It was stupid but it was the way he said it, so softly.

Hell, she was getting herself in plenty of trouble and starting to be good and buzzed from the alcohol so why not continue. "Dare," she answered, flicking Dean a glare. The damn pervert had watched the whole thing. At least he hadn't made any rude noises or cat calls.

"Sing a song," he asked, he didn't want to do anything mean to Von, anything sexual, and he really did like her voice...it was soothing. "Please," he whispered the last one against her neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Alex loved seeing them, they looked so cute and then Sam had a way with her, had a way with calming the red head down, make it seem like they were just there together with no one else. Her face kind of fell from the smile that settled there. She was having sex with Dean, she was kissing Dean, she...she didn't have that with Dean or any man. Would she ever?

No thinking about it, she wasn't one to stay on mushy topics, even though she was a romantic at heart. Her job, her life, who she was, she wouldn't get that perfectness that Von and Sam seemed to have. She smiled once more as she watched, feeling weird in the new clothes, the bra a bit too tight because she was indeed a few cups sizes bigger than Von. Alex listened as Von began to sing some tune.

Von had her hands in her lap and she looked flustered, she never made a habit of singing in front of others, or having an audience. Songs came to her in the shower and she sang along in her car.

"Okay," she answered, trying to think of anything off the top of her head. Now that all eyes were on her it was kinda hard. Even Dean who had had a shit eating grin on earlier was completely quiet, watching and waiting patiently to hear Von sing. She took a small breath, "Out of time I hear your voice break through the noise, and pain, my heart's refrain...why can't I convince myself that this is the right time to contend, will you please ease my pain, will you please, ease my pain..." her voice, though soft and haunting filled the silence of the room and of the house. Von stared down at her lap while she sang, her shyness preventing her from meeting anyone's gaze.

Dean listened and he was awestruck. A voice like that could hold off an army. She'd been holding out on them. He knew she was good, this was better than good. The way she poured every little emotion into her voice, really felt the lyrics like she was there, experiencing, feeling the story of the song. Dean leaned back, arm brushing against Alex. Without thinking his hand neared hers, fingers brushing against the top of her hand. Then he looked over at her and pulled back. Seeing how Sam and Von were with each other could he be like that with Alex? The idea of it was nice enough.

When Von was finished she looked up, the deep emotion in her eyes fading now that the song was over. She cleared her throat more from feeling awkward then anything else. She shifted against Sam and smiled softly, eyes dropping to his arms wrapped around her. Von's eyes rested on Dean, then to Alex. Who was she going to choose? A sparkle lit up her green eyes and her smile widened.

"That smile is making me uncomfortable," Dean made a face and squirmed a little, "what are you up to?"

"Dean you and someone of the opposite sex must take off your shirts, now you have to share one of the shirts. Each of your guys' arms has to go through the arm holes, and the shirt has to be all the way on." Dean opened his mouth but Von stopped him, wagging her finger back and forth, "I'm not wearing a shirt, I'm wearing a hoodie."

"Fine," Dean knew it'd be damn near impossible to pry Von from Sam anyway, he was hugging her like she was his teddy bear with his head propped on her shoulder. He turned to Alex, smiling nervously; afraid she was going to bite off his head from his last little stunt. He pulled off his shirt first, exposing his chest and stomach. "Wanna use my shirt, it's bigger?"

Alex felt like some kind of animal that didn't know what to do. She stared at Von as she smiled that creepy smile, and she was wondering if she heard correctly. Dean then offering to use his shirt confirmed that yes indeed she had. The female brunette finally nodded, her eyes narrowing on Von as she removed Von's shirt on her, hating that the bra was small, tight. God, she hated this. Why did they play the drinking game again? Oh yeah, for fun.

She examined his shirt, even though her eyes wanted to examine his chest. Alex realized all too well the positions needing to be had in order to get the shirt on all the way and with both of them through the head hole and one arm in each sleeve.

_Act like it bothers you, remember?_

Oh, she remembered all right. She remembered well down to when she climbed on Dean, sitting on his lap, her legs split off to the sides of his so they were in the middle. Her back flush against his sent Goosebumps on her skin and together they attempted to get the shirt on. Sure, enough, when it was on. Alex felt a tad bit claustrophobic, but then again Dean made it bearable deep inside. The outside, she appeared not happy. "All right..." she began, pausing when Sam made four weird noises, she had almost forgotten about that thing when Von was speaking she had said the words.

Von took a drink, and Alex found that the bottle was hard to get to. "Lean to left Dean," she said, screaming when they leaned too far and landed on their sides on the floor. "God damn it, I'm just going to say it, I can't get the drink now, so no more weird noises and no more drinks until we are righted and can work this out!" Alex paused, feeling Dean try and get up, his lower half moving against hers making her shudder and close her eyes. To the untrained eye or drunken eyes, it looked like she was trying to calm down from being frustrated. Yes, she'd let it be thought like that even though Dean knew the real reason as well as she. "Sam. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he answered.

Opening her eyes she smiled wide. "I dare you to demonstrate your favorite sexual position with the person in your lap."

Sam, drunk, the dare, Von...he swallowed and looked at the woman in his lap. What did she think of this? Obviously it was a dare and really if you chose dare you should commit to it. It wasn't really doing the act, just in fact giving a viewing of it with clothes on...yeah that wasn't any better. Slowly moving her off of him, he didn't know what to do.

He gave a silent expression of apology that he was only doing as the dare said, he lowered her to the ground, making sure that when the got there, she was on her side and semi on her stomach. He was in a half push up on his side as he leaned over. Normally Sam would be embarrassed and completely unwilling to do this, but he was drunk, right now, he didn't care.

Von wasn't surprised that Alex would want some kind of revenge and using drunk Sam to do it too. Favorite sexual position? Thank the powers that be that Alex hadn't asked Von that because the witch wouldn't have had the faintest idea. When Sam positioned her she complied. He was drunk and she didn't mind. She was trying to get her body to calm the fuck down, which it wasn't doing.

Von stared straight ahead, trying to keep her breathing even and body unaffected by any stimulus of any kind. It was working until Sam came up behind her and a wave of excited and frightened heat washed over her from head to toe. She blinked and breathed out slow, trying to suppress the shiver that was growing inside of her.

"Would you relax?" Dean breathed in her ear and moved the both up them up into a sitting position. He sighed from the exertion, holding a bottle of booze in his hand. He put the mouth of the bottle to his lips and took a healthy pull, the fabric straining against the two sets of arms. He then offered the bottle to Alex. He couldn't dare her to do anything now that she was attached to him, and she'd never choose truth. Why'd she have to smell and feel so good against him? "Von, truth or dare?"

Von peered down towards Dean from her position on the floor, with Sam still spooned to her. If she chose dare what the hell was he going to have her do? She was almost fearful of it, and now she was fuzzy around the edges from the alcohol. Two coolers and twenty four shots. Yeah, many people would be throwing up or unconscious by now. "Uh, truth?" big high risk player she was.

"If you were a guy right now, would you have a hard on?"

Von groaned and closed her eyes, yeah because that would make Dean go away. "Yes," she replied while her eyes remained shut.

"What was that?" Dean smiled.

"I said yes damn it!" Von shouted her back arching with the yell.

"Fuck don't move," Sam whispered into her ear as he fell down off to the side and away from her, her back arching into him didn't help his drunkenness. Rolling over more he stared at the ceiling. "Alex. Truth or Dare option has been out of your control. You are a slave. We all get decide for you. What will it be Dean, Von? Truth or Dare for Alex?" He was going to get her back. Yeah, he might not have minded it, but it only seemed right to play dirty now.

"Dare!" Von demanded, sitting upright with a smirk on her face as she eyed Alex.

Dean was more hesitant, he was still attached to the woman. He shifted to get more comfortable. "Dare," he replied, why should he, Alex liked dares and no one liked to be asked questions where they would have to answer honestly.

Von's green orbs were drawn to Sam's prone form and she rested her hand on his chest. "Sorry," she smiled faintly down at him. He was so adorable when he was drunk. Innocent, even more kissable and lickable and all other manner of naughty things.

"So not fair! You knew I was going to say truth!" Alex voiced at him, finding that when doing so her muscles underneath her skin spasmed, making her spasm just from being close to Dean.

"Let's see...I dare you..." he paused, needing to think, something good, something major. "To do whatever Dean tells you to do for the rest of today."

"WHAT?"

_Now that is just outrageous right there. Can I speak to the manager?_

Sure they didn't have many hours left of this day, but it was...she glanced at the clock...it was only 9:40, and that meant she had many hours till midnight, which meant he could make her do anything within that time frame till the next fucking day. She was royally fucked up. Royally.

"You heard me. Von. Your turn," he said, looking at her and smiling goofy. Damn was he drunk.

Von chuckled at Alex and then how goofy Sam was. The last she dared Alex and Dean to share a shirt so she would give them a break. Besides, if she picked on Alex too soon she'd wake up with a knife in her chest. So that left Sam. "Truth or dare, Sam?" she smiled down at him, laughing under her breath at the content expression on his face.

Laughter rumbled up through Dean's chest and escaped in a hearty barking like noise. "Don't worry Alex, I won't demand too much of you," he breathed against her neck and chuckled when he saw the Goosebumps.

"I'm feeling wild and spontaneous. Give me dare," he replied, watching Von way happy, so happy, just oh so happy.

She lost all sense of knowing how to speak or breathe when he did that, this close pressed against her, tight space, then that. Alex's eye lids fluttered like she was just waking up and her mouth hung open. Quickly she regained composure while the others weren't looking and with her free arm she jabbed him in the chest with that hand. "Uh-huh. Yeah, sure, like I am supposed to believe that," she whispered back.

"Hm..." Von tapped her finger on her lip, "I dare you to wrestle with someone in this room."

_Wait, he's drunk are you sure that's a good idea. Yes, because I think I'm starting to get drunk too. It's a yes because you're drunk too? Um..._

It's usually a rule that drunk people will navigate towards the person closest to them, because it's easier for them. Or would Sam try to get to Dean and therefore try and wrestle Alex at the same time? Von laughed nervously and reached for her bottle of vodka and started to drink from it.

"Oomph," Dean flinched with the jab, "I wouldn't lie to you, not about something like that," he assured with a laugh. The laughter stopped and he stared at Von. "Did she just dare Sam's drunken ass to wrestle somebody?"

"By George I think he's got it ladies and gentlemen. Von are you insane? He's drunk!" Alex said, her hand going for the bottle in Dean's hand and taking a pull from it, a long over due pull. Coming away from it though she was starting to wonder if it was a good idea. What number was she at? Shit, close to thirty. Maybe she should've stopped and not taken that, and sure enough she actually started to giggle. Why not take another swig? Alex complied with that idea.

"Alright," Sam said, determined, really determined and dead set on the task, and he tried to get up and failed. "I can't make it over there. M'wrestling you then."

_Too much liquor. Yeah right not enough and already beginning to pass out,_ he thought, he knew he'd be out cold soon, asleep and in the land of a drunken nod.


	67. Chapter 67

Von's mouth never left the bottle; she periodically took languorous sips of the liquid. That stopped when she saw Sam start to inch his way towards her with his declaration that she was the one he chose to wrestle. An audible sucking pop noise came from the bottle of vodka as Von pulled it from her lips. She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Getting more drunk by the second but still retaining some level of wariness.

That's what you got for drinking yourself to sleep most every night. Your body still managed to build up immunities. "I am insane," Von pointed out, sloshing the bottle around in her hand and frowning when it sounded like it was getting low. Sam crawled closer and Von scooted back on her butt across the floor.

She was gaining some headway until her back bumped into the desk and Sam reached forward with his freakishly long arm and wrapped his hand around her bare ankle. Von took another quick pull from the bottle as Sam started pulling her towards him.

888

Dean watched as his Sasquatch of a brother tried to stand only to land back on his ass. He laughed, his chest pressing against Alex's. Was this a new record? He knew he could hold his alcohol but he also knew that he had drunken less then everyone else. If he did anything to Alex, or 'made' her do anything as per the dare would that constitute as taking advantage of her?

Dean looked up at the ceiling, or like he was trying to see the top of his head, _stupid conscience_. He started to pull the bottle from Alex. She had an iron grip on it, it wouldn't stop him. Dean kept on lifting until he had the bottle to mouth and took a swig.

"Now, what should I get you to do," he licked and sucked on his lower lip. His hazel-green eyes taking in Alex's form intently.

"Whatever, it's not my decision now is it because I have to do whatever you tell me," she paused, turning her head to look at him, a dark and sultry look in her eyes as she grinned, knowing that the other two couldn't see. "Which isn't such a bad idea."

_You are drunk Alex, you honestly want to be having sex with the man when in this state of mind? Though, it'd be interesting and Hell, it might even be damn fantastic. I let you handle the reigns without my input for now._

If anything happened, if anything that constituted as liking each other that Von and Sam saw they could totally blame it on being drunk to keep their low profile. That was the upside of it. Hell yes, she was going to leave it for that conclusion and that explanation. Alex, all she wanted to do as she looked at Dean the way she was, him looking at her in the same manner only more predatory, made her push her body closer into his. She loved the t-shirt right now.

888

When he had her finally underneath him, drinking blissfully, he grinned down at her, he bent down and as she removed the bottle his mouth dove on hers, tasting the vodka mixing with her taste driving him instantly wild inside. Wrestling, he was supposed to wrestle. How could he wrestle when he love to do this more? Sam was trying to drink her in, tasting amazing and it was then he wondered how the rest of her tasted. Seeing the show earlier even though he was trying to be sensible, all of that shit was gone.

_No, it's still Von and it's still me. Don't do something on a drunken impulse._

Listen to his thoughts or ignore them? Pulling away from her lips, he decided to stop. His mouth however had a path and plan all its own as it traveled to her neck, kissing, nipping and licking.

_Special, don't do it now._

Finally he complied, moving away with a growl and falling over to the side. Drunk, drunk, drunk. His eyes had weights on them; his body had fluffy white clouds floating inside underneath the surface. Everything felt so wonderful. What was he doing before he lay down?

888

"I guess not," he breathed against her skin, voice warm and dark. If Sam and Von weren't in the room he'd take her right now and Bobby's study would no longer be a sacred place of learning. They could always sneak away but it was early yet and Dean would wait until the other two stopped rolling around on the floor and were ready to call it a night. It was amazing how fast everyone got hammered.

_And all thanks to an innocent drinking game..._

He shook his head at Sam. As big brother he took it upon himself to try and increase his brother's alcohol tolerance level. Every attempt failed, Sam was a permanent light weight. "I don't know what planet Sam comes from but apparently to him wrestling means making out," he chuckled and peered down at Alex, "wanna _wrestle_?"

888

Von swallowed the moan when Sam's mouth moved down to her neck, his teeth grazing and nipping her skin. The kissing was good, and so was the licking but the biting, however light, was driving her crazy. Like he was actually trying to fully taste her, take all of her in. She took in a shaky breath, body starting to shiver with sensation. Eyelids closing half mast heavy with lust. Her grip loosened on the alcohol bottle and it rolled away. Empty.

Was it twisted that she loved biting when most things she hunted disposed of people by biting and eating them? Then Sam moved away. That wasn't allowed. Von rolled onto her side, pulled herself over to Sam and loomed above him at his back. No, it wasn't allowed at all. He appeared not to notice her behind him. Now was the perfect time to strike.

Von lowered her head slowly, mouth finding the crook of his neck. There she planted several kisses. Her breath quickened, she needed to taste him. Her teeth grazed against the soft flesh of his neck and she bit him ever so gently, causing no pain. She released and licked where she bit, lips ghosted across Sam's neck again.

He moaned when he felt Von do things to him, he wasn't even sure what she was doing he was that out of it, but it felt damn good. Sam let her have her fun, he'd let her do what she wanted, he was too much dead weight to even do anything, Hell, where were his hands and legs? How did he move them again? Lift, simply lift. Well, something lifted all right but it wasn't his arm or legs. "Von..." he breathed.

Heaven was raining on him in the form of rose petals that separated and moistened with their precious dew, red flowing hair vibrant like the sun, and green pools of water that he could drown in, clear and glistening.

888

Alex removed her arm from the shirt sleeve as she repositioned herself, facing Dean, chest to his chest, leg having no where to go but over his, her hands rested on his hips under the shirt. She stared at him through her blue eyes. Pushing him back with her body she lay on top of him. "That sounds fun, but I've already pinned ya," she said. It was then that her alcohol induced mind thought of a perfect sound, her hips digging into his, front to front.

_'I'm so addicted to, all the things you do. When you're going down on me, in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with every breath you take, it's so unlike anything when you're loving me...'_

"Why don't we send the kids to bed and go somewhere private?" Even though she was drunk and was really turned on by the close proximity, she couldn't help the quick thought on the kids bit. Yeah right, like she would really have a chance in her life to say that like normal people. Kids being sent to bed so then the parents could have some alone time together. Alex wasn't the mother or kid type. One more grind of her hips, subtle but there, the thought was gone.

Would she even make it to do that or pass out by they time they got to the place of privacy? She'd find out. She wasn't _that_ drunk yet to pass out. That didn't mean they weren't bringing the liquor with them. They still had the rest of the tequila left and a whole bottle of Baileys.

_Mm...Dean and Baileys..._

Dean groaned with the pressure of Alex's hips against his. He cleared his thoughts and nodded, shifting under her and finding the shirt was starting to rip. Well at least it wasn't his favorite one. "Kids first," he thought about trying to wiggle out of the shirt himself then realized he was the one left wearing most of it. Alex's arms had disappeared into it. The sound of a seam ripping came to his ears.

"Ah, screw it," he shifted the shirt tore open at the side. He ripped the neck open and grabbed Alex's leg. He lifted and moved out from under her, leaving her in the shirt by some ridiculous amount of skill that only Dean Winchester could possess. "Be back in two shakes," he winked at her and stepped over to Von and Sam. God, this was going to be awkward. "I think you two should head up to a room," Dean suggested. The only one to turn to him right away was Von.

"A room?" her face looked positively confused. Dean was almost tempted to drag her off of Sam and carry her and Alex into a room for some threesome fun. The confusion on her face made her look too adorable.

"Yeah, you know, four walls, a door, usually a window," he bent down and helped Von to her feet and she let him, "they have things called beds in there."

"I'm drunk Dean not an idiot," she said to his eyes and then to his chest. For the longest beat she stayed like that until she finally blinked. "Can Sam come?"

"Can you walk?" Dean asked back looking over to see if she was standing straight.

"Of course," Von sounded offended.

"Then of course he can," Dean moved around Von to his brother and started to drag him upright by his arms. "C'mon Sammy, floor's no place to have a good time."

Von didn't like being interrupted but Dean had a point. A bed would be better than the worn dusty floor of the study. All that energy was still zipping around in her system and she wanted, no, needed, to get rid of it. Sam, bless his drunken soul, was the perfect outlet.

_Could I be any hornier right now?_

Von licked at her lips impatiently while Dean hefted Sam up, almost losing him to the floor. He saved himself and pulled Sam upright, grunting under the strain and cursing something about freaky tall ass brothers. "Need me to help?" Von queried, eyes only on Sam.

Dean shook his head, "Maybe see if you can lure him, you know, fat kid and Twinkies, call his name or something." He could hold his brother up; carrying him on the other hand was a lot tougher. He could do it, but this wasn't exactly life or death.

Von nodded, "Can you walk to me Sam? Walk to me, please," her voice held more than the simply request, something darker, sultry, promises of pleasure. Meant only for Sam's ears.

"Hm...?" Sam made the sound a question, his attention coming alive as he saw Von, heading slowly towards the stairs.

When did he stand? How was he st-Oh, Dean...Pushing his brother off of him, he managed to stay stable and vertical. No gravity trying to play jokes on him and pull him back down. He wanted Von and she was going away from him, she was calling to him. "Night Dean," he slurred eyes only for the red head, coming up closer by her, but each time he would she'd step back, going up the stairs.

Stairs...stairs? Could he do stairs? One foot on, hand on railing, his back hunched a bit and he grinned. He must've looked like some kind of jungle cat because he felt plenty frisky and ready to pounce. Man...Did he actually come up with that? He had gained too much from his brother over the years of growing up with the hunter. But hey, it worked for him.

Von giggled and curled her finger, beckoning to Sam. Merely watching him approach her made her skin shiver in delight. He moved up the stairs like he was stalking prey and in a manner he was. Von's back pressed up against the door to the boys' room, sparing only seconds for Sam to fully ascend the stairs. Couldn't let him get too close though, getting caught too soon would be no fun. Her hand was on the door handle and she started to twist it open, applying pressure to the door to open it and slip inside when Sam got too close.

He finally made it to the second level, finally made it to the door to the bedroom, and in that time his legs had awoken and left him now in front of Von in seconds, his foot kicking back on the door to shut it as his arms grabbed Von and pulled her to him, eyes intent on her lips and shifting to her eyes.

Slowly his hands drifted downward on the hoodie, down to the denim shorts to touch her bare thighs. Coming back up, the material on the hoodie rose, his hands ghosting up her stomach, lifting the material as his fingers played along the smooth flat skin, front to back, massaging and memorizing.

Brushing his thumb on the under wire of the black lace bra, he felt her shudder, goose bumps decorating her flesh and he heard her breath hold. Sam lowered his mouth to hers, slowly devouring the petals, slipping his tongue inside to taste and roam. Shifting to the side, he kissed down her jaw, grazing his teeth, feeling his need inside rise high and heavy. Slow, he had to make it slow, but he still acted like she was some kind of prey, some kind of catch that he had received. Going back to her neck he had abandoned downstairs, he continued his ministrations.

Von's breath caught in her throat when Sam's thumb traced along the under wire of the bra. Already her body was cooking under the baggy hoodie. Von wanted rid of the damn thing. It was getting in the way. And so was Sam's shirt.

Tasting the vodka on his tongue mingled with his own taste made Von hungrier for him. Her soft growl got cut off by a gasp when Sam's teeth grazed her skin, his warm wet tongue pressing against her neck along the pulse point. Her eyes fluttered while the smallest of moans escaped her dewy lips. Her hands fumbled at the hoodie, suddenly unable to figure out what to do with it. She needed it off, why wouldn't it come off? Such a stupid detail was frustrating her to no end. Screw it.

Somewhere between Sam's next lick and bite Von's hands found their way under Sam's shirt. The bulky hoodie temporarily forgotten. Von needed to feel skin. So much sweet, delicious skin. Von's hands were half hugging, half roaming over his abs when another soft moan escaped her lips. She lifted his shirt and tilted her head to the side to allow Sam more access to her neck.

He hummed against her skin, he loved her hands on him, he shuddered and nearly collapsed to the floor just from it but he was holding himself together. Shouldn't he be holding himself together better than this? Why was it that even though he was drunk as Hell, he still had some small miraculous pension for sticking to the one promise he had sworn he would keep? Slow, special and not drunk. Sober. Definitely sober.

Groaning he pulled away and stared at her intensely, feeling her hands still there, his hands not moving. God did he want to continue, but his mind was actually starting to work, well using up what little energy it had left going through the brain cells.

"Von...I...Fuck, I want to, but I'm so hammered...I...want special. Please don't slap me," he slurred, pleaded and yet forced through his mouth as his face showed just how much he really wanted to continue, how much he really was fighting it so then he could have what he wanted with her. "I'm sorry, so sorry for this. I just...I really want this to be...sober."

Sam couldn't help the drunken, shaky chuckle, especially as her hands slid over his abs, his chest, lifting the shirt to venture to more, his hands mirroring hers. For some reason, even with his words and his fighting, he couldn't stop touching her, he couldn't stop kissing her, he couldn't stop, he wanted to not stop and yet he did. Alcohol was confusing as Hell.

_Screw it. Just give into it...No._

He was still the gentleman Sam; he was still a romantic and just simply him. Though, he was afraid and at the same time eager that if something happened next he would break and he would keep going.

Von stopped moving her hands, her thumb stroking below his belly button while she gazed intently up at him while he spoke. Even though he slurred she could understand him. And he was right, but wrong at the same time. She wanted it to be special too, for the same reasons that Sam wanted it to be. Also because it would be her first time. Slow, careful, special.

Sam's need coupled with her own had different plans. Von wouldn't allow it to get that far and with Sam's help it wouldn't. Her hands went to his back and up, her left hand stopping to trace along a scar while her right continued, taking his shirt with it until it was bunched under his armpit on one side.

Their lips met and the kissed stretched out forever, sweet but hungry. Hinting at darker desires. Von licked the moisture that Sam left behind on her lips and her sultry green eyes looked up at his with understanding and compassion. "I know Sam, I know," her voice was huskier, surprisingly not slurred as she spoke. Her left hand left the scar and reappeared from under his shirt.

Von's coordination was a little off with the vodka and lust running through her system as she raised her hand slowly to his face so he wouldn't flinch and think she was going to hit him, again. Her warm fingers traced lovingly along his jaw and up to his hair where she combed them through the thick waves. She smiled and it was sad in that happy sort of way, like someone in between laughing and crying because they're overwhelmed.

"We don't have to do _that_," she soothed, "I want it special too." Von kissed him gently on the lips like a butterfly resting on a flower petal. "Don't pull away from me though, don't be afraid," her voice quivered a little around the edges, "I need you Sam, I need you to touch me, please," she breathed the last word against his lips before she kissed him.

Von was nervous, exhilarated and frightened. She had never been in this situation before, her body was doing things that felt so damn good and things that were strange with the slightest edge of pain with a chaser of pleasure. If Sam stopped, pushed away, even with the best of intentions, Von would feel rejected. Von could handle a lot of things, she wasn't sure rejection was one of them.

They didn't have to have sex like she said. There were other ways they could explore each other. That's all that Von wanted, to touch, to map out his body carefully and slowly with her hands. And to have Sam do the same to her. She wanted to revisit all the scars she had found before, now that she was herself and not infected. Stories and emotions were ingrained deep in scar tissue, there was no forgetting. In that moment Von wanted to open her heart to him, maybe it was the alcohol making her romantic or maybe it was more than the lust talking now.


	68. Chapter 68

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Alex felt like a cat after drinking milk, content and perfect. Sliding her arms through the shirt sleeves, what remained of the shirt that is, but it was still part way in tact. She stood there in Von's clothes and one shirt of Dean's. How must she look to the outer viewing eye? When she heard and saw the act of Sam finally gaining some sense of self and awareness, following Von, she found that it was only her and Dean. Bending down for the bottle of tequila, she put it to her lips and downed the rest of it, licking her lips when a small dribble escaped and moved down her chin.

Her finger moved to that line and wiped it off, sucking on it to get the taste before she placed the bottle down on Bobby's desk. Now Baileys. She went to go and retrieve it when she found Dean standing there. "Let's see, we've done bunk bed and panic room..." she said coyly, stepping around him and managing to get the Bailey's, taking it in hand and holding it. "Sam and Von have the house..." Light steps, bare foot, arm with bottle hanging to the side as she went to the wall, opening into the kitchen, leaning her front against it as she looked at Dean head tilted down slightly. "That leaves outside or cars."

She grinned as she left the wall and walked, hips side to side to the screen door. Looking back at him as she stood half in and half out, she exited the building, the door coming closed behind her. He'd follow, oh fuck yes he'd follow.

Now that the kiddies were taken care of, Dean could turn his thoughts to other matters. Alex was too naughty for her own good. She knew Dean would follow her out, onto the porch. There he reached out and grabbed her arm, bringing her to him. The cold nipped at his skin and he leaned down and kissed her, tasting the tequila on her lips. "For someone startin' out, you're sure adventurous."

"You should know me Dean; I'm always willing to embark anywhere, not to mention a fast learner. Give me a map," she paused, her hands resting on his chest. "And I'll examine every inch of it thoroughly."

Alex went on her tip toes, mouth hovering just above his. One leg lifted and bent, hooking on his waist while her hands moved to his biceps. She felt his hands cup her ass and apply pressure, lifting as she pushed off with her free leg and wrapped that around his waist as well. "Where to Captain?"

Dean only grinned at her, capturing her lips, bruising them against his. His fingers clawed along her ass without slipping and dropping her and he swung around with her in his arms and forced her back up against the house. His hand slipped under the ruined shirt while his other took the brunt of Alex's weight. Fingers pressed into her hip, stroking and massaging. He shivered against the cold of the wind and pressed into her harder, denim straining with his growing need.

Her back arched at the cold wall of the house seeping through the material of Dean's shirt, his hands on her skin making it a reason as well. She loved his hands, oh boy did she ever. "Not on the wall, not on the porch...car or somewhere not in sight..." she managed to get out in between biting back her moans from the cold, his hands, and him pressing himself into her as much as he could with the pants she was wearing and his own.

Was it just her or was she now because of Dean, really sexually active and she really had only done it twice? What could she say, she understood why some girls in the past came back for more day after day before he moved on to someone else. Not to mention, he was kind of addicting. Dean in her mind was like Area 51, he was some secret kept in a government facility, and she was actually getting a lucky chance to witness. New candy on a shelf finally retrieved, or an illegal drug that is a rush when get it and know that at any minute you could get caught using.

Managing while Dean worked his hands on her hip, she popped open the bottle of Baileys and took a pull, keeping it in her mouth, however swallowing just a bit as he connected her mouth with his. His taste mixed with Baileys...she knew she was thinking it for a reason as she moaned into the kiss.

Bailey's washed over Dean's tongue and down his throat. Hell, it was a girly drink but he'd take it. Only because Alex was on the other end. Alex, so sweet and salty and soft in all the right places. Her curves alone were worth exploring intimately. He now knew how hard she could buck, a worthy note to keep in mind. If only her and Von had gotten a little more friendly.

The way she shivered and arched into him, damn he could have done her right on the porch. But that wasn't right, he knew that. She wasn't some trailer trash skank, he did like her and bonus he knew her name and wouldn't forget it. "I was making my way to the car," Dean pressed into her and then backed away. He eased Alex down and almost dragged her to the Impala, yes in bare feet.

He cursed and was trying not to laugh as the cold gravel bit into his feet. Not one of his brightest moments, but if you didn't feel pain then you weren't really alive. Dean opened the back door, "You know the car is going to be nearly as cold as outside," he whispered against her, teasing his now cold fingers along her ribs. They'd have to work very hard at warming it up then.

"Warming it up then will be fun," Alex said, climbing in backwards, pulling him inside with her onto the cold upholstery.

If she reacted to his touch plus the cold then it was going to be insane inside the impala where it was a metal car, leather seating, and completely turned off to nature's elements as well as temperature. As soon as Dean was inside, she swung one leg over his lap and positioned just on, her middle to his middle, leaning to the right and shutting the door before returning to the hunter.

Another swig and this time she swallowed it all, meeting his hungry mouth with her own, tongues battling. Alex sneakily ran her hand down to his jean pockets, pulling out his car keys, climbing off and turning around, leaning over the front seat to put them in the ignition, just to turn it on so they could listen to music. Music was always good and god was she feeling like dancing to it.

_'Stand up, say yeah! Stand up, say yeah! Stand up! Never down...'_

Def Leppard's "Excitable" came through the speakers and at the last word she felt herself go backwards, hands on her hips, leading her to sit on Dean's lap, back to his front and she was pressed, his hands making her breathe in audibly, eyes close, one hand on his underneath the shirt once more, going over skin, the other bent up to hold his head and go through the hair.

Dean's left hand was at Alex's thigh, fingers pressing lightly into the toned flesh. His right hand was at her back, stroking upwards. His eyes flashed brilliant green with flecks of gold when they caught the glow of the porch light. His lips bruised against hers then eased off in sync with his calloused fingers finding the clasp to Alex's borrowed bra.

It was undone in less than a span of a blink and his hand continued to stroke up along the clear space of her skin. With another song he might have taken it slower. But with alcohol, Alex and the heavy beat of the song he couldn't help but get _excitable_.

His breathing went ragged when she started to rub herself in dance like motions on his lap. Swaying and grinding and oh God! Dean's eyes pressed shut and he swallowed a moan. His hand instead coming around front to cup Alex's breast, under the bra and start to massage it. His other hand snapped the button open on her jeans. He was always good at multi-tasking.

888

Sam kissed her and then pulled away, his head resting against hers as he stared into her green eyes, hands on her body still, and he walked them to the bed, her knees buckling from the edge and he lowered her down, climbing on top. "Okay," he nodded, whispered. "Okay." He raised his head and examined her body from above as he moved his hands, lifting the fabric of the hoodie up, up and finally..."Sit up."

Once she did, he lifted more and discarded the item, leaving her in the shorts, a bra, and nothing else. Swallowing he kept his eyes intent on her body, his fingers on his left hand at her neck, hovering lightly, ghosting against the dip that met one bone to the collarbone. Curving around to the other side slowly, feeling where both collarbones connected into a V in the center under her throat before meeting the right...left from her point of view...collarbone. That hand went back to the previous area and his other rose to the abandoned and free.

He was going to do what Von said, he wouldn't stop, but he wouldn't go _that_ far, not yet at least, another time. She was right though, just by saying she needed him to kiss her and touch her, he realized that yes there were indeed other things to do that were good and fantastic but not completely leading to sex or ending in sex. They could control themselves. Map every detail and gain information so then they knew just what was where, what touch, kiss, lick or nibble caused reaction that was enjoyed.

Down, his hands went down, down her arms, feeling the muscles where the bicep was, curving to the bend to forearm. He raised both her arms in his hands, head lowering down to her right, seeing the blue vein popping out through the pale, freckle peppered skin. It was like a wild berry pastry, glazed with cinnamon on top. Wild berry due to the fact that she was a red head, but also the vein reminded him of blueberry. A mix. Calm and yet fiery.

Licking that delicious soft and sensitive, he blew on it and then kissed it, going to the other bend of her other arm and doing the same before lowering them and allowing his hands to continue over the tops of her hands, back up, past where he had been and back up to her shoulders, feeling the bra strap and letting his index fingers gently glide down on one edge of the strap. He wasn't even too much into it but he knew that Von wasn't complaining and neither was he. What he had seen and mapped was beautiful already.

Von's skin was telling her the room was somewhat chilly. It was especially clear after Sam traced his warm fingers along her skin, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. She shivered but not from the cold. It was nervous energy, excitable and new and unable to be dealt with because it was foreign to her. So she sat there and watched Sam with intent fascination.

Her eyes slid closed and she exhaled when his tongue licked along the vein in her left arm. The right had been done first but now her body was more sensitive to it. More in tune with his touch, eagerly opening up to it. Sam didn't seem to mind that she was watching him, as best she could anyway when her eyes weren't closed to capture the sensations his touch left behind.

Von exhaled again when his fingers were tracing along the bra strap. Her chest rising slowly with the next intake of breath, her breasts unable to fill Alex's bra adequately. The size difference wasn't grossly vast but it was enough to be noticeable. A fleeting apology raced through her mind that Alex had to wear her smaller bra. It must have been as uncomfortable and tight on Alex as Alex's was uncomfortable and unsupportive on her.

Her mind dodged back to the present, the ridiculous thought forgotten to the point that Von never remembered that it had crossed her mind. Her eyes were all for Sam now, her breathing amazingly even, too focused on what Sam was doing. Von raised her right hand, leaning back a little with her left to support her. Her fingers went to Sam's neck, her sensitive touch able to pick out the pulse under the skin and the rush of blood that followed each pulse.

Fingers ghosted upwards, thumb tracing along his jaw and passing to brush her fingers along his cheek. Von's lips parted innocently in the tiniest little 'o' as if she was about to say something. No sound came out, only the soft and fleeting press of her lips against his cheek where her fingers had once been.

"Not your turn yet. Don't touch," he said, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he smiled, shaking his head side to side.

Finally coming to the top of the mound, he traced where the skin went from flat to plump, tracing the curve to the middle and then the other curve, coming back to the middle and down to the fabric. Lowering his face he licking up the valley that shown with the bra between the two peaks, kissing back down and breathing hot against the flesh. His mouth went over the item, the left round morsel, a soft kiss, a small graze of his cheek, the next the same. Over to the bottom where the under wire lay.

He never rose back up to being straight, instead slide his body a fraction back so then he could go lower, focus on her torso, breathing close, watching close, looking up at her and meeting her eyes as she looked down at him. His fingers spread and feathered from the under wire, to her sides, skimming down, following the delicate, feminine figure to the denim, rimming inwards on the shorts to the button and up the very small pouch of soft under belly, to her the belly button itself. His mouth directed itself to that spot, kissing, and nipping ever so, around and a long slow line up between her abs while his finger tips took in the dents of the muscles.

"Hunting gives perks," he commented with a smile and breathy chuckle.

Denim shorts, borrowed, yet unbelievably sexy on Von, he kissed the button, his hands now on her thighs that weren't covered considering that these were Alex's shorts and they came up kind of high on Von's long legs. Height and all. Sam moved down more, nose running along the fly area, down to the actual crotch and opened his mouth, biting soft there to cause a gasp and goose bumps, removing and kissing her inner thighs, switching back and forth.

Following his hands like they tethered to his lips. To her knee he went underneath where the bend was, thigh to calf, licking, breathing and kissing just like he did with the one on her arm. The other, then down her smooth legs, down the well toned meaty muscle to her Achilles, his teeth biting a small pressure, a kiss, back up her legs, hovering, not really touching, no more kisses, no more licks or nips as he rose to her face.

He had seen scars, he couldn't believe the scars he had run over and didn't really realize until the course upwards to this final position, but he'd have to give special attention to those when he knew where all of them were on her another time. When he found out the story when he examined each one. That would be saved for when they'd get around to the more. His grin plastered on his face and a caring satisfied warmth in his blue-green eyes. "Now you may touch."

888

Her hips ground into him, swaying to the rhythm, a keen coming out of her mouth long needing to get out from earlier as his hand found its way into the jeans and panties, barely moving over and down the two folds. She couldn't help the extra grind as her back pressed into his chest, needing more contact and her body shuddered big time noticeably with the cold going to there with his hand, the cold on her breast, his hand there as well.

_'Ah, this o-o-obsession. It's gettin' a-invitin'. A little X-Rated. A little bit, excitin'...'_

Alex's hand stayed on his, the one on her chest, the very top where she just let it rest, felt the bones and muscles within them move and grip with his actions. Turning her head she looked at him, blue eyes drowning in heat and something else she couldn't quite place, her mouth open slightly but only because if she closed could she honestly keep breathing? What was that something else? Was it danger? Was it what?

_Hm...Maybe the fact that you know he's been to Hell somewhere deep inside that is reminding you of that detail, you want him to be rough and dangerous, without limits or restrictions. Oh wait, that is me doing that,_ it laughed in her head.

The thought alone though made her clench and gasp. However, it helped her think a bit more. Should she stop now? It was right. Her other half. But she didn't want to stop, because to stop would mean to stop with him completely in fear that she'd feel that something again. The thinking went back out the door and let the alcohol take hold when he moved his finger inside. "Ohmmmm..." What was she, meditating now?

What could have passed for fear shifted behind Dean's eyes before something darker took over it. That too passed, yet in that small terrifying moment of recognition from seeing what was in those blue eyes he wanted to hurt Alex. Make her scream in agony and pleasure. Drag his nails deep into her flesh while she cried for him to stop.

There would be no stopping, not until he had his fill. Not until he was warm and sticky with her blood. Not until she was screaming dark and primal while he bruised her hips over and over with each powerful thrust, making her forget who she was and remember only what it was like to have him inside of her.

A terrible tremor ran through him. It coincided with Alex's gasp. She didn't notice. Good for him. He was happily distracted by the welcoming heat he found, bypassing the panties and gliding his finger along the blood gorged flesh on either side of her crease. Some people liked hot chocolate or a teddy bear to make them feel better. Dean liked sex.

Dean actually chuckled, the darkness rolling away to a light sound that rumbled rich out of his chest against Alex's back. He didn't want to think about hurting her, he didn't want that. He had had enough of that in Hell, both received and given. He laid gentle kisses along the base of her neck. Slipping the borrowed jeans down more, his own needs became more apparent. The pressure in his jeans was becoming less pleasing and more painful. His zipper was threatening to bite him through his boxers.

"Alex," he nuzzled her neck as he whispered her name softly. His free hand reached towards her left and guided it down to his thigh, moving it closer to the problem he was having. He could have done it himself but he loved the way Alex touched him. He needed that now more than anything to ground him.

Alex had actually seen the look he had given her, the look that she had felt within mirrored through his green orbs and it stirred that part of her that was dormant and locked up, creeping through the chinks. His hand led hers downward, trying to get her to satisfy him. She could just not and watch him wallow in the need for release, the need to be touched and savored like some kind of puppy begging for a bone or to be played with.

Her eyes followed that hand, thinking of all the things she could do. The flash of memory coming into her head on the last time when she hadn't had sex with anyone really but she had been close with Leon. The man she broke, now turned torturer in Hell, he had done just what Dean was doing, and trying to force her hand on something she wasn't willing to give just yet. Trying to speed things up, give him a form of pleasure that she could give, but wasn't going to give it because of the hand on hers.

The brunette remembered taking that piece of meat into her grasp, jerking it, nearly breaking it a few times when it had happened, he had learned when it was removed once from them using tools once on the torture session. Submissive and Dominant. He had tried acting the dominant. Alex didn't like that. She blinked several times as she found herself just by the bulge in his pants but not removing him, not unzipping, not diving in for the desired wonder.

She knew that her eyes weren't hers, not really, partially but not really, the memory sparking that shard of her other being as well as the alcohol helping it. Alex quickly closed her eyes, hoping it to go away, knowing it wouldn't, not from the thoughts. A brush of his finger once more and she moaned, wanting rough, wanting blood, pain. No. Alex peeked one blue eye open and found it looking back normal and fine in the rear view mirror, making her sigh shakily as he continued to work on her slow, oh so slow.

"Yes?" she asked in a kind of muffled keen, looking at him as her hand slid to the button on the jeans, popping it and undoing the zip. Finally in business.

Dean sighed in relief when the pressure was released, leaving more room for more pressure to grow. A worm of doubt had slithered in his gut. Alex's hesitation. And something else. Would she allow him to lead her there? He hoped so. God, he hoped so. The doubt carried a phantom of the darkness inside him with it and if he gave it too much attention it would become more real.

_No, stop it. Don't think about it._

A frustrated growl escaped his throat and he slipped his two fingers inside of Alex, savoring the expression on her face while she looked back at him with those blue, blue eyes. Just along the brim, teasing that sweet pulsing circle, slippery with nectar. Dean's left hand rose up, moving under the shirt and under the bra, grasping her breast, palm rubbing the nipple until it was hard and fingers stroking and massaging the tender mound of flesh.

He tucked his head down into her neck, mouth pecking at the skin and nipping. A gasp of hot air broke against Alex's skin when her hand found what Dean so longed for her to hold. All his muscles clenched and moved cooperatively, his hips managing to rock against hers from underneath, sliding himself further into her hand. Dean never forgot about Alex, not one minute. He continued, never hesitating, never stopping his ministrations, making her beautiful body sing against his.


	69. Chapter 69

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex, and violence.**

Lightheaded didn't cover it. Try grazing the silky veil of heaven. If she already felt like this then sex would make Sam a god in her eyes and her heart and her loins. Electricity raced along her skin, the air seemed to have fingers to touch and caress her heated skin. She shivered against them.

No words were spoken, only warm moist lips on his skin, first to his lips to gain some bearings, then to his neck where she licked and kissed. She pulled back the neck of his shirt, saving her teeth to graze along his shoulder, nipping at the muscled skin. Her hands reached down to the hem of his shirt and she lifted. He complied by raising his arms and the garment was lost to the floor.

Von took in the sight of him, more heat than she thought bearable rushed to her thighs and soaked the panties she was wearing. As if they weren't already wet enough. She reached out towards his chest, eyes catching the few stray scars that showed in the dim light. Her fingers didn't go to them right away, instead they traced along his neck line and shoulders. Almost mimicking what Sam had done to her.

With every touch her green orbs followed, sweeping over his body with a delicate intensity. Her fingers arched down along his arms, grazing here and pressing there over the muscles and barely there scars from years and years ago. Her hands went lower and her left hand stopped on his right arm, ghosting over a scar closer to his wrist. Circular, a shadow of it's former self. It was a burn that had healed surprisingly well, apparently so because she had not noticed during the day and only now because she touched it.

Her fingers didn't linger long, though her eyes gazed at it. She leaned down and kissed the faint scar as if by doing so she could remove the memory that came with it. Von took his wrist gently and raised his hand to her mouth while she straightened herself. Green orbs met blue-green in the dim light. Lips kissed his hand, tongue teasing out of her lips to lick at the length of his thumb. She breathed against his palm and her lips found the tip of his thumb and wrapped around, sucking gently lower and lower down to the knuckle that met the hand.

Von worked her way oh so slowly back to the tip, grazing the end with her teeth. She licked up his wrist and her mouth wondered to his chest where she kissed down to his nipple. Her tongue licked slowly like his nipple was a miniature ice cream cone and she breathed on the skin, causing gooseflesh to rise. With a final kiss she moved to the other and did the same. She had never done any of this before and was going purely on instinct. Von didn't want to feel like she was silently being judged, but she wanted to be good for Sam.

They were taking their time, being careful, being slow and gentle. Von beat down the threat of fear in her gut and continued, her hands guiding themselves down his stomach, trailing along the waistband of his jeans and the slight peak of the band of his boxers. They wrapped around to his back, fingers and palms pressed flat, realizing and sensing the raw power contained within his body.

There was something else too, an energy that threaded through the air. Being psychic had its perks. Von still couldn't tell what it was; only that she knew she was drawn to it. It called to every part of her, both the light and the dark, herself now and the other her in her dreams, the ancient her. Though now it was merely a whisper against her touch, and only because she was focusing on it. Her attention broke away and she moved on, lips hovering over his abs and teeth nipping at his sides. Her tongue chased what her teeth had done, leaving trails of Goosebumps behind to spread along his skin.

The scar, his neck, his torso, his nipples...God! Sam groaned, eyes closed as he took in the sensation of her touching him, just the feeling, that was what it was about, feeling, and gaining a sense by touch and taste of what was what. She was a master at it and it drove him crazy. What he must've done probably did too, but he swore he was in pure heavenly bliss.

"Von..." he breathed, his body still as still as he forced it to be, compared to the growing want to just flip them over, pin her and do more than this, create friction and his definition of sex.

No, he'd stay down, let her do what she wanted, let himself bathe in her undivided attention. Opening his eyes he met her green eyes as she looked up at him from her ministrations. Chances were it'd take a Hell of a lot of effort to not do anything and keep his control. He groaned.

Von breathed low and steady, predatory. She could feel Sam's desire. Not merely that she was aroused by his arousal, it was much more than that. Deeper, under the skin, in the blood. She wanted him so bad her body was raging with need. Control was in a suffocating choke hold of Von's will. She was unaware of how much harder it was for her, to take the reins of her own body and the strong desires of Sam. But her will was strong, despite the adversity of the new experiences. She had to thank years of torture for that.

Von was the one to pull away from his gaze first, resuming her attentions. Her fingers tracked along the wet trails left behind by her tongue. Lower and lower. Onto dry skin. Her right stopped above his hip, her left continued to move down to his thigh farthest from her. She blatantly ignored the bulge in his jeans, she would see to that later.

The fingers of her right hand teased along his denim clad thigh while she lowered her face once more to continue exploring the surface of his stomach. Her hands never stopped, muscles in her strong back kept her above him while her mouth neared his belly button. Von kissed and smoothed her fingers over the skin. Her lips lightly pressed along the lowest part of the rim of his belly button. The tip of her tongue licked at it delicately. Her mouth wrapped around his belly button, tongue pressing into the circular dent.

Her tongue swept up to the top where she ended with another kiss. Von's right hand teased upwards, attracted by the heat coming from the fly of his jeans. Cupping her hand against it, Sam's hips rose to the touch and she moaned. The pressure of him against her hand made her clench and heat rolled up her stomach. It made her start to breathe heavier. If it felt good in her hand now, even the cloth separating skin on skin, what was she going to do with herself when the true moment came?

Von stroked her hand up and down along the denim, with enough pressure that felt right. She could feel his length and width under her fingers. Of course poor Sam was crammed into the smaller space of his jeans. Her body was doing enough on it's own to make her moan, an appreciative and longing sound. The moan was drowned out when she pressed her mouth to Sam's hip, teeth grazing up the slope of his pelvis.

Her tongue snaked lower, teasing under the waist band of his jeans and boxers only to sneak away back into her mouth. Her hot breath caressed his skin. Next but not least her mouth pressed against the bulge while her hand stroked downward. She breathed moist heat through the denim and applied subtle pressure with her mouth. Slowly, three times her lips tried to work their way through the denim.

Her body reacted in kind, clenching each time. It felt too good and she tightened around herself with her thighs, concentrating the aching pulse and making it stronger. Catching her breath Von moved upwards, her hand trailing after her up Sam's chest. She was on her side, one arm propping her up while her she leaned down to nuzzle at Sam's neck.

888

When his hips went up from her contact she grinned, moaning from his fingers, her left hand sliding down her front and down to meet his below, she gave a sly look, finding what she was searching for, his fingers there, the folds separated by them. Alex was actually going to work with him while she pleasured him as well. Moving her right hand up on the velvety smooth foreskin, feeling it slide up around the veins, the muscles, all the way to the head, thumb skimming over the tip, hand going back down to his abdomen. Slow, pressured yet loose.

Sex was on her mind, oh god was it ever, but she couldn't shut off the horrible things that she would love to do with Dean, let him do to her and she clenched.

_Never thought you really enjoyed violence that much or were_ that _sadistic. I like this side of you, though that side is really me in a sense._

No moan, no growl, no keen, no instead a purr came out of her, her body rolled, her feet pointing like a ballerina's would, and her legs bent so it revealed the perfect curve of her calves and thighs through the jeans. It was still cold in the Impala, but her body was warm. Alex loved the sensation of hot and cold, it reminded her of a hot fudge brownie with vanilla ice cream on top. That idea didn't sound half bad at the moment either.

Dean smiled wide when Alex's hand rested over his. It was a hungry and content smile, thoroughly approving. He closed his eyes as she started to work on him. She was good, small but strong hands. He wished he could be everywhere at once. Tasting and touching, biting and fucking. He pushed into her the same time his fingers went in deeper.

With Alex's hand still on his he sucked at her neck, easing off to whisper warm wet lips against her ear. "Show me what you want," his voice came out thick like warm fur, husky and rich.

_Sweet baby Jesus..._

Alex bucked her hips into his fingers, mouth open into the 'o' and her eyes stayed on his as her hand began to go beside his, one finger rubbing around the area, two things at once making her buck again before she slid that one beside his within. She made a noise, one that was like getting a random chill or goose bump, but this wasn't anything random as her head fell back on Dean's shoulder, eyes rolling in the back of her head practically, a lazy cat when she returned them, her head turning into his neck.

A soft flicking of her tongue, kiss and then she nuzzled, breathing against his neck and gasping as she curled her finger, brushing against his two, curling till she found that specific spot. She twisted her hand on Dean while her other hand was curling, pulling up and then down with another twist. "Problem is, 1/4 of the equation to what I want, is beside me, too far up. Not to mention, the other fourth, isn't even out and there yet," she breathed, stopping when the lyrics of the song came at the end of the chorus, voicing along with it. "Baby, don't say no."

"Alex," Dean growled, "shut the fuck up."

He'd said to show him, not tell him. She never listened, even now. Defiant till the end. And yet wasn't she showing him now? Nothing could turn a man on more than a woman who was willing to touch herself.

Dean followed the curled stroking in tandem. When her finger would move away, he would wait a fraction of a beat and then his would take hers place. Touching upon that same spot. He did it in such a way that she would be coming down from her blissful high only to be shocked again with pleasure at his precise touch. When she arched again, he pulled his fingers out of her, her hand dropping away from him in turn from the shock of being empty.

He pulled her off to the side, ripping the shirt off while he moved the opposite way to make room. With a strong arm he eased her down on her back, canopying over her all velvety and feral. Lowering himself down he watched her closely watching him, like two tigers circling each other. His jeans had fallen away when he had moved and he now grabbed the rim of Alex's borrowed jeans sliding them down her thighs, to her calves and off.

Dean's muscles coiled and he rose up the length of her body, kissing up her stomach and between her breasts, slipping the bra off and to the floor. Warm wet lips suckled at her breasts and he almost purred against the skin. His mouth rose further to her neck and as he bit down gently on the dip where her shoulder meets her throat he entered her. Slowly entering into the heat and thrusting when he was nearly fully into her. He wanted her to have the pleasure and not the pain.

888

His dick was in his throat, he swore it was, crawling up from within, the pressure on the jeans, what she did oh fuck what she did...Sam swallowed hard, his body having mini spasms, needing more, that mouth back where it was, no denim in the way, no nothing in the way, just Von's lips there, her tongue.

"I think I died," he breathed out, his head turning to look at her as she nuzzled his neck, hand going to her face, lifting it away he met eyes. "God, Von. I mean, fuck, I can't...think..."

A chuckle escaped him and then a growl, a real heated glaze in his eyes as his hand slid down to hers, his body coming in closer. Sam grabbed her, moving her on top of him, right on top of him, holding her frame to his. A tease, yeah they were waiting but he needed more, because being a male, when one had a hard on and toyed with to grow, it was damn hard to get rid of later, especially on his own. No real skin to skin contact down there but he couldn't help but press her firmly against that spot, her heat to that through the denim.

Sam moaned, his eyes closing, jaw tightening, his muscles flexing and bunching before relaxing. More, he needed more, but he didn't want to force it. So he lay there, waiting to see what would happen next, if Von would climb off, call it a night or what?

Electricity crackled up Von's spine. She let it overwhelm her. Sam said he couldn't think. Von didn't need to. She felt like she was on a higher plane than thinking. Her being aware of every minute thing, skin tingling with energy, eyes attune to the darkness able to see things, pick out things that humans would never be able to see. Those eyes were only for Sam, the finest green jade with the light of a soul glowing brightly within them.

Von moaned low in her throat, a delightfully nocturnal sound that she wasn't aware she was capable of. It had simple come out of her. Her hips lay rested on his, soaking up the heat and pulse coming through his jeans. With a graceful movement she rubbed along his length, hot denim against hot denim. Mindful to keep the pressure that Sam had first seemed pleased with when he placed her on top.

The dark green of her eyes had brightened with arousal; the color was heavy and rich with desire. Her hips swayed up and down, she throbbed involuntarily. Von's lips parted in a sigh that was barely louder than the silence, it was a whisper in the dark. Her body found a rhythm. It was primal, strong but languorous. Not thrusting but long movements, stretching out the in and out of each lapse. Long and deep. That is how it would be without the cloth in the way.

Von found Sam's eyes, catching them as they opened. Her own mirrored emotions that she was intimately experienced with and yet had no wisdom of. They whispered secrets to him that there were no words for.

Her rhythm was good, it was, it was terrific, but he needed to educate her more even though they were just rubbing. Turning them over, he pinned her, his hips thrust, the denim way too much in the way, and when that thrust was pressed, no drawing back quite yet, he held it, moving his hips barely, almost like a tortoise speed to the left and then the right, a small circle one way then the other before he pulled back, thrusting up into the denim.

"M'close," he growled.

They weren't even having sex, not really, but it was so close to the actual thing, the actual factor. Sam would've held out longer, but this wasn't just any girl, it was Von and Von was making him feel like he was him in the present as well as a flurried mess of his virgin teenage self he had been once upon a time. Then again, he was drunk and that was also a helper in it.

Sam wanted desperately to undo his pants, just the pants, keep them on, but at least give him breathing room downstairs, but he wanted to stay modest in all the sense he could in this situation and when alcohol induced. Capturing her lips, he tasted her along with the vodka.

888

"Fuck...Dean..." she growled, her hips eagerly meeting his slow entrance and thrust, she wanted it hard and not at all slow.

From her thoughts, the memories, she couldn't get it out of her body and mind. Her hands went to his chest and pushed him away, wanting to collide, bruise mouths. It was then she could see in his eyes that what he wanted, as well as what he desired. His walls were down, at least halfway but enough that she saw the things, the pain. Alex grinned, feeling her other half grin with her inside as she hovered her lips over his, nipping at the bottom, tugging playfully and then applying more pressure on her teeth.

Blood, she wanted to taste blood...that didn't sound right though to her and she stopped biting, making it into a kiss, transforming it into something not violent, her hands sliding down and around to his back, down to his lower back and pushing on his hips to come down sharp after the pull out and thrust in. Hard, not slow, pleasurable on the side of pain, a throaty moan escaping into the car, mingling with the cold and music, nails digging into his flesh slightly.

Alex's moans mingled with the heavy guitar riff of Ozzy Osbourne's 'I Don't Wanna Stop' and when her nails dug into his skin it was like a grenade pin had been ripped out of him. Tick, tick, tick. She wanted harder, he would give her harder. He braced his hands on the seat and thrusted, hips slamming into hers. He drove down deep into her, pulling out hot, steaming and wet. He sped up just enough to keep Alex in line, making her moan constantly. Music to his ears.

_'I don't know what they're talking about, I'm making my own decisions, this thing that I found, ain't gonna bring me down,  
I'm like a junkie without an addiction' _

It was only a matter of time. Because he was weak. Only a matter of time before he broke again. Dean closed his eyes tight, breathing heavy. A strange phantasmal wave moved under his skin like something was going to come out of him. He groaned and continued filling up Alex and emptying her out. His body already lost to its needs, that wave scraping away underneath. And Alex was smiling which made him scared at the light in her eyes and angry at the grin on those lips.

_Look at him...so weak...yet so strong and full of promise. Just like you, Alex._

Alex moaned, her face going slack for just one moment before she looked at Dean, almost like she was a window inside herself from her end as she felt that pain, felt it and she loved it, him slamming in as hard as he could and she felt the sparks of it as what it was, but felt the pleasure that came with it for her. She loved pain, thrived on pain...no, that was her when she was 16 to 18, taken over. That wasn't her now.

_It will always be you, be us, nothing about me taking over will ever change that._

"Dean," she growled his name, hands on his back gliding up, her nails scraping along the skin and muscles working, hot and needy, another moan.

888

The change in position made Von's heart speed up. Excitement and that flicker of uncertainty, not strong enough to be fear. Gasping when Sam thrust against her she swallowed any louder sounds; glad when Sam kissed her so she could moan into his mouth. The jeans were a problem. Alex's shorts weren't meant for Von long legs. Even from hardly moving around the damnable things were trying to crawl up to her waist, making it painful.

Von could handle pain; she even liked it on occasion. But a wedgie, no matter where, why or how it was attained was never an enjoyable experience. The denim would chafe disastrously. Von had most of her clothes off anyway. The shorts would have to go. When she was inebriated she hated clothes with a passion.

"Stop, stop," she pressed her hands against Sam's hips. Once he stopped her hands tackled the shorts, nearly tearing at them with her nails. Button and zipper vanquished she slid them off, her legs rising on either side of Sam.

She sighed in relief, the pinch of the denim gone from her most sensitive of areas. It wouldn't be fair to leave Sam in his. Clothes were the enemy in Von's alcohol addled brain. With nimble somewhat sluggish fingers she popped the button on Sam's jeans open, pulling the zipper down. Her fingers grazed against his length and she took her hand away to clasp the waist of his jeans, lowering them down along his thighs.

_There, much better..._

Von smiled, proud of herself and her grand accomplishment. No more rough, mean, stiff, stupid jeans in the way. Only soft, thin cotton. Exposed to the air, the moist, no, soaked panties started going cold. Von shivered, the cold touching her there in her current state flooding her senses with blinding pleasure. Her lips parted and she breathed out heavily, a moan catching up near the end. Her hands went to Sam's shoulders and she coaxed him down. Von lifted her head to meet his lips, tongue slipping past and tasting the deepest parts of his mouth.

He let a sound leave him when she brushed against him barely, leading him back down with only their thin pieces of cloth rested between their most intimate parts. Sam met his previous position, his body shaking from the contact, the moist wetness on the panties coming through his boxers, soaking through and making him grow even harder. Cloth, the pants were an improvement but now he was verging with the deadly line of waiting for that moment to, one thrust could remove him out the opening slit and into the open air.

Sure he wouldn't enter her as long as she remained wearing the panties. He did not want her wearing them anymore. Off offending garment! Yeah, well that wouldn't happen, he'd make sure that it was delayed for sober and readiness. Real readiness. Sam hummed into her mouth, his hips beginning to work again. Thinness driving him wild, and the heat. God the heat. "So ready..." he growled, not helping himself from speaking the words. "Driving me insane here Von..."


	70. Chapter 70

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex, and violence.**

Dean growled back in response to his name, holding himself tight against her body. He throbbed inside of her and she throbbed in response. He pulled out of her painfully slow, staring down at her with a heat in his eyes that made the sun seem like a snow globe. He leaned down, licking up her neck, teeth scraping along her throat. The wet heat he had taken with him was dripping on Alex's stomach unchecked. The smell of sex was heavy in the car and Dean breathed it in deep.

_'All my life I've been over the top, I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is I don't wanna stop, all fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop, you're either in or in the way, don't make me, I don't wanna stop'_

Alex felt like she was on some abnormal high and her body played through small spasms from _him_ lying on her stomach, no longer inside, out. She reached for his chin, feeling the jaw line that was so prominent and made her shudder, lifting as she made him meet her face, hovering over.

Arching her back she rose her other arm bending to hold her weight up as she met his lips, growling into them like a panther, growling as she kissed rough, battling his tongue, battling his roughness in return. Alex moaned and whimpered, ready for another run, and he was out, he wasn't there anymore, just lying on top and finally she turned them over, straddling his waist while her mouth remained to his.

Her hand traveled down and she found him, wrapping her hand around him only to lead him back to the opening and push him in, releasing his mouth and sitting up. Hips rolling, body following the movement as she moved up and down, riding. "Fuck...Dean..."

A dark laugh bubbled inside Dean but never escaped him. It wasn't him, not up here. He allowed her to turn them over, wanting eagerly to see what she would do. Hearing her moan and whimper sent waves of pleasure through him, satisfied that she was begging for more. He bit down on the harsh growl as she forced him into her again and rode him.

He was going to give her one fucking ride alright. Dean thrust upwards, bucking underneath her, nearly making her come off him with the force. Alex was going to have to earn her keep and Dean wasn't going to make it easy.

888

The sound that came out of Von was halfway between a moan and a sigh. She could feel herself soaking through to Sam, making the contact more intense. She felt him growing harder against her, her back arching on it's own to press herself against him.

"Sorry," she managed, eyes fluttering up to the ceiling only half aware of what she was apologizing for. Something about driving Sam insane. Driving him insane? Whatever she doing to cause that she didn't know, but good for her. Because he was driving her equally insane. "Feels so good Sam," she murmured, making a soft purring noise at the end to accentuate her pleasure.

Sam grinned, leaning his face in as he continued his face to her ear as he breathed. "Feels even better without things in the way..."

He had to leave her hanging, even though they weren't going to get _that_ far now, he had to leaving her questioning what it felt like, what _he_ felt like, was like, and size, length sliding in and out within. The hunter moved his mouth down to her neck, seeing the scar at her collarbone, he licked it, circling his mouth over it and continually moistening. Placing teeth onto the scar tissue and lightly imprinting before moving over to her neck, one hand holding him up barely as the rest of his body was flush against hers, feeling her bra on his chest as well as what was underneath.

A groan escaped him and his free hand went to cup that detail, feel it through the fabric never taking it off. Massaging and brushing his thumb over where the nipple would be, his fingers grazing over the top of the mound and by the under wire.

Von opened her eyes a slit, emeralds shining out from beneath thick lashes. She needed to open them, make sure it wasn't a dream. Though what she saw wasn't much, the wall maybe, her head was off to the side as Sam bit down at the base of her neck. Lightly but hard enough to make her moan louder than she had before. A part of her was afraid someone would hear and the other part didn't care.

Von went lax, submissive, melting into the mattress. She wanted his teeth to tease and sink in. Light at first then hard. No, not hard, not yet. Too soon, far too soon. Sam was gentle and she loved that but he also showed an underlying edge of darkness, one she was looking forward to exploring.

_A darkness...like me?_

An excited sigh escaped her at the contact of Sam's thumb over the bra. Her body arched into him, rising off the mattress, hips rolling under his, panties sopping wet. Somehow her arms found strength; she had wondered where they had gone. They roamed up along Sam's waist, fingers tickling along the pelvis. They teased at the band of his boxers, but glided over it to his backside where her fingers splayed out to stroke down his rear and up again. Hands left that perfectly sculpted area to go upwards to the small of his back where she started making circles with her fingers tips over his skin.

888

She had to put one hand on the roof of the car as he bucked, and coming down she gave him a dark grin as she forced her hips down sharp and hard. He wanted to play dirty, and he wanted to give her the horns, then why not ride the bull as rough as the bull wanted to be ridden? Alex kept taking what Dean gave her, the bucks that almost made her come out and off, but she rode them, giving back something forceful in return that made his hands shoot to her hips and grip.

Control, he was going to try and control it so then she didn't win it too easy, Alex could see that as her hands went on top of his, holding them and pushing them away. "Dean..." she warned but also moaned as her hips came down, him brushing that part of her at the end of her cervix, her back bowing, hands coming away from his and pressing palms to the roof.

Alex stared down at him. She wanted him to feel pleasure but she wanted him to feel pain, give her pain, and give her a challenge. He already was doing that. This wasn't her though, she didn't enjoy pain this much but yet she did. It was as if the alcohol was overriding her thinking of logic and normalcy or was it something else? Was it that part of her that was doing this?

_I'm just giving a taste of what you have been_ missing _since I have been in your head. Speaking of head..._

A loud keen into the music and her hands fell to the leather interior, gripping them, needing something to grip or tear into, hold her there while Dean bucked, while she answered with her hips.

Dean's fingers dug hard into Alex's hips. He wanted to keep her in place, her warning going unheeded. Even though her arms were bracing her he didn't want to knock her unconscious. See, he was considerate. Not really, he didn't want her to black out; he wanted her to feel every damn thing he did to her. What would be the point if she wasn't awake for it?

Another tremor ran down his spine and his body stiffened. He went lax and his body slid up in the seats, liquid like grace. He was gripping Alex hard enough to make her stop pounding down on him while he changed positions. He had had a change of conscience; he couldn't keep doing this, not to her and not to himself. It was too soon for them to get like this with each other and too soon for him not to break and do something to her he would regret for the rest of his cursed existence.

Dean wrapped his arms around her; with her sitting on him she was a bit taller than him now. He nuzzled at her chest, breathing heavy against her skin from his previous exertions. He continued to throb angrily inside of her, he worked himself too hard and his body was following its own impulses. His hands went back to being gentle, to caressing her. He strained to suppress the shiver that was crawling up his spine like a barbed worm. God, what the hell was he becoming?

888

A thrust, hard onto her as she brushed him just barely, teasing him, and then her hands on his back, on his skin. He moaned, his mouth coming away as he canopied over her form, hand still on her but his weight wavered. Nearly collapsing he removed the hand to the bed to capture him before he did so. Her touch was enough to make him go weak.

"Von, god, need so bad...can't..." Sam closed his eyes, thrusts and the wetness making him cut off. With one last one he clenched his jaw, a low throaty groan escaped into the room, his head falling forwards, spent.

Feeling her go, he rotated his hips a few slow times to ride her through it before he came off her and rolled to the side, his eyes on the ceiling and rolling down, landing on the door to the bedroom and then down to his boxers, a huge wet spot definitely evident there. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at it as he looked at Von, turning his body, arm coming around her waist as he pulled her to him, spooning.

God was he tired, god did he feel good, and he had the woman he liked with him, not going anywhere, feeling just as good as him. Sam kissed her neck, nuzzling there and resting there as he sighed. Lazily his hand on her waist played along her bare torso, running up and down, his palm spread as he moved it.

Von gasped when Sam thrust against her, the contact still all too new and startling, yet terribly wonderful. She could feel him building as the pressure inside her mounted as well. Her moan was cut off by a sharp gasp, her arms falling away and her eyes opening wide. Von's fingers sank into the mattress, anchoring her from writhing around. Energy crackled under her skin, all her muscles clenched and relaxed at the same time.

Von held on for as long as she was able, Sam's own climax making her feel like she was being pulled from her body towards bliss. It had piggy backed on the pressure inside of her. The intensity of it made her cry out, not in pain but in ecstasy. Pale violet shimmered in her green eyes with flecks of silver that both appeared to there and yet weren't. Her body went lax and her eyes slid closed while Sam rode her through, that somehow made it more bearable, the shock less great.

She sighed and tried lifting her arms but they wouldn't work and flopped back down. She was aware that Sam had rolled off of her and that made her panic until he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. Von made a small contented sound. Small moans escaped her as her body came down from the high. She shivered at Sam's hand playing across her, her skin all too sensitive.

What to say? Normally this time he would've said the three words, the three very words, but really did he love Von? He was drunk, but did he love her? Yes he liked her. He liked her a lot, but could he feel love for the woman in his arms after knowing her for so little years?

_Anything is possible...wait though...wait till you know for sure._

He agreed with that thought. Another kiss on her neck and yet he still didn't know what to say. Should he say anything? He'd stay silent; bask in the moment until or if she decided to speak. Sam loved this moment, not wanting to ruin it with words as he held her, hand playing over her skin, making her shiver, he pressed her closer, before he felt the first dredges of cold in the room.

Sitting up he went for the blanket and pulled it up to cover them, his arm going back to its previous position and he sighed. "Thanks for making me play," he breathed.

888

The change from hard to gentle startled her body, startled her senses and helped her come more to her senses though and for that she was glad. Glad that he switched it back. Her head went down to his and she brushed her lips on his lips, a softness there that she placed to match his bodies.

Alex's hands went to his hair and played in the shortness of it, smiling into the kiss. Pulling away she breathed. "You really use or still use hair gel?" she asked. She couldn't help it, even in this moment she couldn't help it, but she shook her head and laughed a breathy moan as he throbbed within, going back to his lips.

Alex always said the strangest things at the strangest times. Here he was on the brink of falling apart, the one thing he never did in front of anyone and she asked him about his hair gel. He laughed and felt tears burning at his eyes but refused to let them fall.

He swallowed them down and put all his sorrow into the kiss, hoping it would melt away with the taste of her lips. He leaned his face into her hand and breathed out when she moaned. Dean's body was still riding on aggression. Rock hard, it continued to throb inside of Alex like it had a mind of its own, which in Dean's case as well as most males it did.

He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, hazel-green eyes staring up into her brilliant blue. His other hand wrapped around her waist in a gentle hug with his hand running up and down her side. "Sometimes I just roll out of bed and hope for the best," he managed, brushing his lips against hers.

Her breath got stolen from her in the kiss and she cupped his face with her hands, gentle, soft, and all the while she shivered with him still inside, still throbbing, making her then writhe from the shiver. God, she couldn't handle just sitting there with her encased around him and do things because that caused him to move and her to react.

"I..." she stopped, closing her eyes and resting her head against his, mini spasms and writhes came from her and then she peaked them open to look into his eyes that were watching her with enjoyment. Seeing that made her clench, made her think of the dark side again and she released a shaky breath. Dean was definitely a drug to her system; riding her through and through and always making her want more. "Please..."

Dean dragged his lips from Alex's, tongue licking down her neck in one stroke like he was tasting the sweetest ice cream. He massaged her left hip with his calloused fingers and kissed her collarbone. His other hand stayed in her hair, playing with the silken softness. He looked into her eyes once more, seeing her need.

Dean lowered his head to the swell of her breast, hot breath blowing on the skin, tongue flicking out to taste the delicate nipple. It tasted like flowers and he moaned, wrapping his lips around the mound. His tongue circled around the point, pressing his mouth into the warm flesh. Reluctantly he eased away and brought his hot wet lips to her ear lobe and whispered in a husky voice as deep as chocolate. "Slow, Alex, make it slow."

"M't-t-trying," she stuttered, arching into him from the cold on the wet area that he left behind on her skin, that sensitive spot. "So hard."

Alex moved her hands so then they slid from his face to behind his neck, feeling his skin, the little bit of hair there before they went to his shoulder blades, the muscles cascading under her touch and she moved them down his biceps, resting them though, her hand matched to the print there. Honestly she wondered what had given him that, and at the same time she loved it because it added something to Dean. Alex moved her head down to it, taking away her hand as she traced it a bit before allowing her tongue to slip out and follow where her fingers had been.

The danger had been diverted for now. Dean could feel it lingering in him, and Alex as well as easily as seeing the lit up porch outside the passenger window. The muscles in his arm twitched at Alex's gentle lips on the scar tissue. The hand print, still too many questions about it. Where had it come from? He could vaguely remember someone pulling him out. It had to have been a demon; nothing else he knew of would have been able to do something like that. A witch maybe?

Palming her breast he wiped away the moisture he left behind, lending his warmth to her body. The windows of the Impala had started to fog over, the interior much warmer now than the outside. Dean breathed out slow and lifted himself against her, guiding her legs down so she could brace herself on the wide back seat. Thank God for classic cars, they had plenty of room.

He lowered out of her while she rested up on her knees. A low groan came out of him while he was pulling out and he stopped, easing himself into her again before lowering. Dean leaned back, bare skin resting on the cold leather. His hands were at Alex's hips now and he eased her down on top of him, moaning from the change from tepid air to her heat encasing him. He pivoted his hips around in a circular motion, working himself slowly inside of her.

She keened, her hand resting on his chest and the other on his thigh as she allowed Dean to do whatever, as he entered slow and circling. "Oh...god..."

_Never thought you'd end up having sex or losing virginity to a master at the art would you?_

Shaking her head slowly, biting her bottom lip, a sharp intake of breath made her back bow, head circle back on her shoulders and to the side so then her hair curtained in the same direction as she looked into the man's eyes beneath her. "Dean..." she moaned.

Dean ran his hands up her sides, encouraging her to circle her hips around as well. Making sure she kept it slow, gentle, and loving. "Alex," he breathed out her name passionately.

_It will feel good Alex, so good_, his eyes said to her. Dean hands went down to her thighs, thumbs tracing upwards along her inner thighs. As she clenched and arched he moaned and rose into her, filling her to the brim and back.

Alex managed to circle her hips slow like Dean had told her to silently but it was there, and when she did, his thumbs down there as he forced himself in and out, circular movements hitting the spot in the front as well as the one in the very back, she clenched, hearing him moan.

Fuck she had come how many times? The brunette lowered the front of her body to his chest, resting on him, how could she move? She felt him still going and that made her shiver, the orgasm being ridden through and continued on, and building once more. Alex placed her hands on the door just below the fogged glass, her hips going back to what they were doing, kind of like answering back to Dean's own. Another keen...God, could she be any more vocal? They were so going to have to keep working on that with her.

Dean's hands roamed over her back, down to her backside where he cupped each cheek, rising into her and moaning softly. The moan went deeper into his throat and he closed his eyes, opening them in time to kiss her while he found release.

A hand rose to her face, combing through her dark hair while the other rested on her back. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and tasted her, moaning into her mouth while his hips rocked gently against hers. In and out. In and out. "Keep going," his breathy voice was husky and ragged. A voice that said he was near spent but wanted to keep on going because it felt too good to stop.

_When is enough...enough?_

Right now Alex didn't care, she might be getting tired, but it felt good to keep going, just keep going and feel the good, feel the release, the highs that they were getting from him being inside her walls. She moaned finding another release when he did. Hearing his words to keep going she didn't argue one bit.

Hips going left to the ride and around slow, matching him, feeling him enter and exit, enter and exit. In and out. In and out. God she felt like with Dean she would never be just a one or two time person, no he'd make her keep going till she'd gone so many times that her head would spin or she'd pass out.

_Pass out?_

Okay, so maybe not pass out, but light headed worked just fine too for Alex. Alex was getting tired, Dean could tell. Hell he was pretty contented himself, like a cat that had had too much cream and was curling up under the sun. He slowed down to a stop and kissed Alex making her stop. He kissed her more and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to him.

Dean concentrated on Alex's heart beating against his chest. His fingers grazed her side in smooth gentle strokes. Needing some to breathe, Dean eased away from Alex's lips; head off to the side, looking down him to see her face. He smiled at the expression on her face and rubbed his arm up and down her back.

The brunette sighed, her head resting on his chest like he was some kind of pillow, and him touching her made her smile. They just stopped, stopped and she was still feeling the want to continue, but her body was catching up to her. So was the temperature of the car. From what was cold, then warm, was beginning to get cold real quick once again and she shivered, goose bumps decorating her skin. She needed Dean out of her though, she couldn't be cold and shivering to it while he was still there, and it made her writhe and moan. Start up things again.

Reaching down, she found the shaft, her lower half lifting up his body slightly as she pulled him out, her mouth in an 'o' as she stared right into his eyes as she did it. Finally free, she rested back on him. "Mm...Feel so good...cold..." she laughed a bit, knowing she was going to feel tonight in the morning as well as the liquor. Hell, would she even remember it all? "Tired."

Dean kissed her forehead, and held her. They couldn't stay in the car. First it was butt fuck cold, and they would have to turn it on which would give them away. Second, it was butt fuck cold and if they stayed out here to sleep someone would fine them, which would give them away. They had to get back inside. It was going to be an adventure.

Somehow Dean had managed to maneuver himself around and get his pants on. There was a wool blanket under the seats and an unused plastic bag. He gathered up the other clothes in the plastic bag and wrapped the blanket around Alex's trembling form. They were still without shoes, and Dean doubted that Alex would be able to walk anyway; he legs would be spaghetti at best.

Dean crawled over the front seat and cut the battery, stuffing the keys in his pocket. He leaned back and opened the door, letting the cold air in. "Christ," he shivered and reached back to grab Alex. He lifted her up into his arms and closed the rear passenger door with his backside. "No bitching, this will probably never happen again," he looked at her, knowing she probably hated being carried around like a damsel. Alex was tired though, and cold and sexually spent. The least Dean could do was carry her over the damn gravel that was biting into his feet like a son of a bitch and get her to a warm bed where she could sleep it off.

"G-good, f-feel l-like a f-fucking ch-child," Alex stuttered, the cold seeping through the cracks of the blanket as he carried her.

Though she hated being carried like this or at all, she couldn't help but snuggle more into his chest and arms as they went to the house. So warm he was and sighed, her eyes beginning to close. For some reason she loved being there with him, against him, feeling a certain safety that she never thought she would ever acquire. Alex mumbled something, she couldn't remember what it was, but she heard Dean give a release of air that signified a laugh. What did she say? She'd ask when she was coherent.

The sensation of being set down on a bed mattress came to her attention but she never opened her eyes. However, she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him down in and beside her, almost spooning, but she prevented that as she turned to face him, so then she was almost in a cocoon. "Thk u een...fr vrythn..."

_Night Alex._

Dean braved the cold bite of the gravel on his bare feet. The autumn night was crisp and cool, the warmth of the sun a fond memory. Alex mumbled something about better than a teddy bear and Dean laughed under his breath, a plume of vapor pouring from his mouth and into the night air.

With stinging, freezing numb feet Dean plodded up the wooden steps, mindful of the splintered wood. He extended his fingers underneath Alex to grab the door knob and give it a twist. He backed up, pushing the door in with his back, he copied the motion once he was inside, closing the door behind him.

He made sure the door was locked then stood there in the hallway, straining his hearing to pick out any out of place sounds, or the noises that people were still up. The soft sound of padded feet with the light clicking of nails on the kitchen linoleum came to his ears and he looked down to see Sorcha, wagging her tail in silent greeting. He smiled down at her and would have petted her but his arms were full of Alex.

With perfect silence again Dean listened and Sorcha listened with him. Not so much as a creak from the old house came to his ears. The other two must have passed out drunk; either that or they were being deviously quiet. Dean shook his head to himself. Sam and Von doing devious things after only a week of being around each other? Pigs would be flying before that happened.

The hunter adjusted the unconscious woman in his arms and headed towards the stairs, stepping up them with all the ninja stealth he could muster. Reaching the top he turned down the hall, knowing that Sam and Von had taken the room to the right, the 'boys' room. That meant he had to pass it undetected in order to get to the 'girls'' room. He nearly tip-toed and would have laughed about how idiotic he was being if he wasn't so damn paranoid about getting caught. How exactly, was he going to explain Alex naked in his arms, wrapped in only a blanket with him shirtless and bare foot.

I found her this way in the back of my car on top of me? Somehow that didn't sound like it would work out good for anyone to hear. Dean copied his steps he had used to enter the house in order to enter the bedroom. He laid Alex down on the bed and then she grabbed hold of him and pulled him down with her. He went with it when he could have easily resisted. Alex's energy was spent, she'd be lucky if she could do one push up with the way she was.

Several minutes passed while Dean watched Alex sleeping, her chest rising and falling gently. Slumber tugged at his limbs, his eyelids felt like weights were attached to them. He fell asleep with his arm wrapped over Alex, to dream dreams of terrible things.


	71. Chapter 71

Von could only manage a soft single noted sound of pleasure, of _you're welcome_. There was no strength in her to manage comprehensive sentences. Out loud at any rate. She could manage them in her head, but they refused to come to her lips.

In her current state she felt vulnerable. With Sam with her, arm around her, touching her, she felt safe. Funny, how one can feel both vulnerable and safe. Her body was humming, cooling off none the less and she was grateful for the blanket that Sam had pulled over them. Keeping the heat of their bodies close to them. She snuggled, sluggishly, under the sheets.

A displeased groan came from behind a closed mouth when her now cool panties stuck to her skin. After the throes of passion were ebbing away she found the sensation unpleasant. Unfortunately, her body appeared to be checked out at the moment, her brain just as blissfully fuzzy. Von smiled a lazy smile, a small contented sound breezing past her lips.

Sam couldn't stop touching her, he loved the way she felt, and he felt like he was riding high on the best thing there was, and yet they hadn't really done much, but it was enough to satisfy both of them. He sighed, another kiss on her neck and he looked down at her adoringly. "You're beautiful."

Words Von would never get used to, _you're beautiful_. Her heart skipped a beat, almost the same feeling that one tried to keep under control when scared. Only because those words sounded like they meant more than they did.

Her hand lazily went to his, resting on top of it and stroking her fingers in lazy little lines along the veins. Her back curved perfectly along his chest and she sighed. His touch was soothing, gentle. It tamed the worries and the monster inside of her, the darkness that threatened to consume her everyday. How had she survived this long without him there to keep her from breaking?

"M'tired," he breathed against her neck. Laying there after being put through some heavy working of the body, plus alcohol coursing through his veins and stomach, he felt the affects of both things. Combination tended to either suck or work out great, this one was riding on both fine lines into each category of one. "So...tired...don't want to sleep...don't want to dream..."

Sam was slurring, babbling now, but what he was saying made sense, and he really felt it. However, maybe with Von in his arms, maybe this strong thing between them since the last time they fell asleep would help him. Keep the nightmare at bay, keep the both of them from dreaming bad dreams and just sleep sound and peaceful.

_I don't want anything to ruin this._

"Me either..." Von's voice sounded breathy, tired, far away. She was slipping and Sam was right there with her, unable to hold onto her and keep her from falling.

The first time in a long time she was afraid to go back there, to fall asleep and wake up in that room. Afraid to be hurt. Over the years she had found ways to cope. Cope, that was the best word that Von could find for it. She had tried sleeping pills, stronger sedatives, alcohol, and magick. For three years she had thought cutting herself would solve the problem. All she wound up with was hospital visits, hangovers, nearly overdosing and scars to remind her every day of what she lowered herself to.

The wonderful feeling of being with Sam was fading to dread. The tightness in her chest was swelling. Von's hand tightened around Sam's, as if holding onto him would keep her from falling asleep, from heeding her body's call to slumber.

"I'm not going anywhere Von...don't be scared," he assured drowsily, tightening his hold on her as he too began to drift off. Sam had noticed the tension in her after he had spoken about being tired, her replying to him that she didn't want to go back to the dream world either. He wanted to soothe that, take that worry away from her. "He can't have you Von, don't let him, and just know that. I won't let him have you. I won't let him."

It was the truth, he'd do anything in his power to protect her, and he felt inside him something jump to her, something very subtle and even he didn't realize that it was his power completely, but he knew that whatever it was would help. "I'm here...I'm here...he can't have you...mine..." And he was gone, asleep, breathing evening out; arm still tight, body still against hers.

"I don't wanna be..." she whispered helplessly to the room, knowing Sam was asleep behind her. Would Moriarty allow Sam back into her twisted world? Von prayed for it not to happen. Sam didn't belong there; she didn't want him to see anymore than he had.

It was all down hill from what little Sam had witnessed. What she was, what she was capable of, Von wasn't so sure that even Sam would be able to look past it and still see that girl he knew ten years ago. Energy passed from Sam to Von and it was difficult to explain how it felt. It was raw, undiluted power. Von had never experienced anything close to it, not from another human.

Von's eyes fluttered and she was lost to darkness. When her eyes flashed open she was exactly where she expected to be. No surprises this time, just the same dream she had dreamed for twenty seven years.

888

"Sam!"

He heard the sound, the one that said that someone was in trouble and he knew that voice. Sam was up and out of the bed in an instant, running through the familiar house that he had woken up in inside his own dreams, running through the kitchen and out onto the porch, seeing Von standing there crying. The hunter went up to her, taking her in his grasp and holding her to him.

"Sh...I'm here...it's alright. He can't get you. I promised. I won't let him have you. You're safe," he said, running his hands through her hair.

Hair, what hair? Barely any hair now and she was tall, taller, growing in his arms. That didn't make sense, pulling away he stumbled back to find Moriarty standing there smiling at him. Von wasn't safe, that meant that she wasn't with him, he didn't stop her from going to her own personal dream Hell, one where he wasn't there to save her and now the damn demon had her somewhere going through something he didn't want her to. He promised.

"You son of a bitch, where is she?" he glared, growling, his voice echoing in the mountain scenery, through the trees, through the calm serene looking sunset.

Sam felt murderous, he promised that he wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't going to let her be taken from him and he felt his grip tighten on her hand in the bedroom. His body was humming, vibrating. Was that the alcohol? Was that something else?

"She's were she always winds up being for the past twenty seven years," Moriarty smiled at Sam, the humor still lingering from his little trick. He raised his eyebrow, assessing Sam like he was a horse at the market. Making an odd sound like he had found a point of interest, he ran his hand through his short blond hair. "This is an interesting development," he sounded overly pleased, rocking up on his tip-toes then back with his hands folded neatly behind his back.

He could see very well what Sam's intentions were. However, the trickle of otherworldly energy coming from the boy intrigued him. Moriarty had no fear of Sam Winchester. Never had and never would. "You and my little witch have been getting close," he nodded, walking around Sam and laughing when the boy followed him with his eyes.

"What the fuck does it matter to you? And she's not _yours_," Sam snapped, stressing on that one word, he didn't like this guy, he thought he might be starting to want to confide in the damn demon and ask the questions he had, but now he didn't think so.

Demons that played tricks on him like this were bound to get on his list of things to string up and cut out the large intestine in front of their face so they could see it before they officially blacked out. Tightening his hands in his anger he tried to remove that thought from his mind. He could do that without using a knife, he could do other things too that were worse than that.

_Von...I promised her...where is she? Von...right beside me, I can feel her...Von...she's close._

888

Von had leapt onto the man's back from a natural ledge in the forest she had climbed. She took him off his horse and dragged him to the ground with her. An arrow whistled past her head, catching in the tree behind her. Von dug her fingers into the man's throat and he clawed at her wrist with his gloved hand while his other flailed around to grasp at the dirk that was fastened alongside his long sword.

There was a wet noise like someone pinching and pulling at a raw piece of steak and the man went very still. His beautiful blue eyes gazed sightlessly up at the sky. Von rose to her feet, fingers dripping knuckle deep with crimson. The air rippled and tingled around her body, there was a presence next to her, familiar, yet distant. The energy caressed her skin and a pain shot to her hand like someone was grasping it tightly. Her own hand squeezed back and she was off running through the trees like a deer being chased down.

Run. Run. Run. Run. Always she was running, Von knew it made no difference, that it was merely the morbid compulsion to run, the very human desire to still try to get away from the inevitable happening. Von's green orbs widened, a heavy gust almost like wind glided over her skin.

_Sam!_

Her body hesitated turning a fraction of a second and it cost her. She fell to the ground, her momentum dragging her through the brush. With a shaky hand she reached around, screaming in agony. An arrow, no, a crossbow bolt was pinned through her side like she was a butterfly.

She cried out, a terrible inhuman sound, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes reflected brightly with the tears, green swirling and giving way to brilliant violet with flecks of silver. Von's fingers tentatively gripped the heavy shaft of the crossbow bolt. The arrow head was barbed and ripping up her insides, it would do a lot of damage but she had to get it out. The sounds of running on foot and at least one horse came from behind her. Von pulled on the shaft, her scream ripping through the trees like a gale wind.

She felt Sam's presence for such a brief moment she wasn't sure if she had felt it at all. Her body had tensed against his on the bed, hand gripping his painfully tight.

888

"It matters quite a lot to me Samuel, quite a lot indeed," the man stopped circling, standing in front of the house with the sun setting on it. The glow of the sun gave the wooden log siding highlights of amber. It was a very beautiful house nestled amongst the trees. He smiled then, "I suppose she's _yours_ then, if not mine," he sounded amused though the words had an edge of warmth to them that had nothing to do with friendliness. "You have to understand Samuel, that she must have someone to belong to," the words had a depth to them, a meaning deeper than what was said. "Someone to hold the leash."

Sam snarled. "Von's not a dog. She's a human being. Yeah, she might have some minor inhuman qualities, but so does her friend and so do I. Not a bit deal breaker. If she needs to someone there for her, she can look to me. If she needs anyone or someone to as you say _own_ her, then I will do it. I will do it where I am not fucking her up like the demon shit you are."

Since when did he get such a big back bone? Ever since Dean died...since he had been training. He found it came in handy, but damn he could really make it work for him when he either wanted it to or just on accident. He was mad, he was on a short fuse, he wanted Von there and to know she was alright. In his arms, nothing there to harm them. A good, safe, normal dream. Was that too much to ask? Being a Winchester yes. Being Sam Winchester...big yes. Nothing was ever easy, even the growing buzz inside him.

Minor? Moriarty made a _humph_ noise in the back of his throat. Not that it was his obligation to tell him, but Sam had no sweet clue what he was getting himself into. "You would take on the responsibility of ownership?" all the previous amusement was gone from his voice. He stared at Sam with silent scrutiny, sizing him up for the job. "I don't think you're fully aware of all that that entails," he explained at length.

888

Blood leaked down her side. The pain was sharp, sweet and clear. Energy crackled along the ground and rose into the air. It made the air waver with heat and the horses would not go near it. Von lay half curled up in the dead fall and fallen autumn leaves. Thick bright blood shaming the redness of the leaves. The wooden arrow shaft was gripped in her hand, her knuckles bone white. Violet eyes peeked out from behind bangs and a mass of auburn waves that were tousled and tangled from her fall.

The men fired at her. Arrows whizzed and whistled through the air, snapping and ricocheted mere inches away from Von. It was as if they had struck a wall, the air shimmering briefly with something intangible like a mirage or a wave of hot air.

The men muttered amongst themselves. Foolhardy they stepped forward, drawing swords that glinted in the rising sun like quicksilver. Von snarled and drew back, wincing and crying out in pain like a wounded animal. Sam said he wouldn't leave, wouldn't let him get her. These men would find a way to bring her to Moriarty, they always did. But he wasn't here, Von was all alone.

888

He heard her whimper in his head, heard her next to him. Was she in pain? Sam knew that he spoke in his sleep, telling her that he was there, giving a silent message in the holding of her hand and the nuzzle into her neck that he was delayed. He _would_ find her and get to her.

"Yes I do claim ownership of Von. It doesn't matter that I don't know all the details, because when I do find them out, I'm not just going to dump her behind like some discarded toy. She deserves to be understood and accepted just like everyone in this world," Sam replied, determined, believing what he was saying.

Have to find Von, have to get to her, he knew though she was coming to him, she was, both willingly and unwillingly. Why did he know this? How did he know this? Was this just simply because it was a dream and sometimes in dreams one knows things or was it something else entirely?

His skin prickled and he could feel that it was coming from him, the core, deep down, and he didn't care if it built up enough to hurt Moriarty or even made him feel uneasy. Right now, anything to scare or maim the demon was very good to the hunter.

Moriarty smiled a sparkle in his eyes and they flashed dusky orange. When he blinked they were back to their normal bright hazel. To a demon, especially to Moriarty, one's word was their bond. Many would try to twist or back out of their deals and their promises.

He stared at Sam hard then his face lit up like the expression before had never existed. "It's settled then," he strode up to Sam and clapped him on the back, "Samuel Winchester, you are very noble to take this upon yourself, it's the only reason I'm allowing it to happen really, that and you two are developing a strong bond which is exceptionally important, especially now that you've claimed her as yours."

He stepped back. "Not to worry, no kisses are involved here, this is a very different circumstance," if it were possible his smile broadened more, almost cat like. Everything that was happening to Von he was aware of, to the men that had tracked her to her screams. The screaming made him especially excited.

If only Sam knew, the boy would be even angrier than he was now. His energy was bouncing off of Moriarty like a strobe light. Von was becoming more impressive as well. He could sense that she had killed two of the four men and seriously maimed the other. Her power was overflowing and he couldn't help but wonder if Sam had inadvertently had a hand in that. "I'm sorry for not having a manual to give you Sam, but if you have any concerns or questions about handling her, please be sure to let me know," he smiled and was gone in the span of a blink.

888

Blood the color of fire engine red was soaked in the front of Von's dress, making the fabric stick to her chest. The last man had been especially messy. Von turned away from the sun to the blue shadowed darkness. It wasn't exactly a voice, not a sound she heard in her ear but in her head. Sam was reassuring her. His breath on her neck matched the breeze at her back. The pull to find him, to go to him was strong. Stronger than it had been and it started when the wind had changed.

Sam was calling to her without saying a word. With a furtive glance backwards, expecting Moriarty to be there waiting and smiling that sickening smile of his. Von's skin crawled with energy and she took off running away from the sun, racing against the rays of light before they chased away the blue shadows of the last vestiges of night.

Her fingers were digging into her side to quell the blood. It leaked down her dress, coating her hand red and her leg all the way down to her foot. Von knew she should be dead let along running. A normal person, a human, wouldn't be able to do what she was doing. It was a dream though, rules could be bent. The pain was there, as clear as it would be if she was out in the field and some monster had gotten her. But here she could outlast the pain, almost thrive on it. It was a scary thought.

888

What did he mean? Demons always had an ulterior motive or something in what they said that meant something completely different than what one normal mind might originally think. He decided though to not spend too much time on it at the moment as he turned around, grabbed a chair and flung it over the railing of the patio, into the trees below. Sam needed to release his anger and whatever was inside him somehow.

It helped at a minimal setting, but he still felt it and he'd figure out how to dampen it later. Right now he was going to use that to find Von, that to fuel determination, and he swiveled to exit off the damn thing he was on only to find the scenery changing. Not that he was complaining, because he was surrounded by trees, but why did he feel that he had done that and not just simply as a matter of casual dreaming to change the situation?

"Von!" he yelled, beginning to stalk past evergreens, not caring to take in the beauty of mother nature, or the remarkable fact that he could think this up...such detail.

_Is this even mine?_

"VON!"

He flinched when something whizzed past him, missing his torso by mere inches and now stuck in the truck of a huge tree. Looking at it, his brows furrowed, they quickly smoothed out into understanding when he saw the arrow. Someone was hunting and they were aiming for him. Sam kept on walking, making his steps faster, but trying to look around; he'd rely on instinct and hearing. Sight was no good to him if he didn't see where the thin pieces of weaponry were flying from at such great speed.

No more calling out the female's name. That apparently called attention to him. Now he'd just have to try and find her by simply hunter intuition and let the thing in his core be his compass. "I'm coming Von," he heard himself whisper in the real world.


	72. Chapter 72

A light exploded across the sky like a meteor streaking across the heavens. The ground shook, the air shifted, becoming hotter and then chilling back down to the cool breeze of dawn. It startled the men as much as it had startled Von. Sunlight glanced on her pale leg and she stepped back into the dwindling shadows, retreating from it like she couldn't stand to be near it.

Someone grabbed her wrist and swung her around. Her arm went out to strike, glancing off the man's arm ineffectively. Moriarty smiled down at her like she was a small child, his face never showed whether it was an effort to hold onto Von who was straining against his hold.

"I have some exciting news, my child." Von struggled in his grasp and his hand tightened around her wrist, leaving a nasty Indian burn. She dropped to her knees when it got to the point that Moriarty was about to snap her wrist in half.

"What's this news?" Von clenched her teeth, voice straining painfully tight.

"You've heard of the Boy King, have you not, our Messiah, our Savior, well supposed Savior?" he shrugged gracefully, "the very one whose rumored to have been looking for you for a very, very long time."

"You know I have, you're in my head," Von snarled up at him.

"Don't be flippant my dear," he shook his head and dragged her to her feet, "I thought you would be pleased to know that he has claimed ownership of you."

Von stiffened, eyes going wide. Terror gripped her tight. "What?" she whispered hoarsely, afraid of her own voice and what it would give away. "You let him?"

"He was insistent upon it, I'm afraid, said if someone has to own you it would be him, he doesn't seem to think I can do the job," there was bitterness to his words

Von swallowed the tears building in her eyes, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I withdraw the ward I have on you to bind your power, since he seems to think he can handle it on his own, I've never owned you, never been your master, and now you have one and he has to learn to control his new pet," he grinned, running his hands up her, stopping at her wound and forcing his first two fingers in. Von screamed, body fighting to move and stay still at the same time. Her body slumped over when he pulled his fingers free. "And in case your wondering who it is, whose arms are you in right now?" he held her close, making her watch as he smudged her blood between his fingers, shoving them past her lips into her mouth. "Never forget my generosity."

Then he was gone, leaving Von to stand there in terror. She had rather faced the silent troupe of men making their way to her, stalking through the trees to track her down, the cold and terrifying realization that was making her heart tight in her chest. Moriarty was a demon but one thing he never did was lie. Why lie when the truth was so much more painful?

Von dropped to her knees, landing on all fours. Piercing amethyst eyes stared unseeing as perfect as a statue's. Her body was spasming like invisible fingers were stroking her. The fingers started to dig and she felt something thin like wire and hot like magma being pulled out of her like stringy glue. Falling to her side, Von curled into a ball screaming in agony. The tree branches shivered with the sound like they could feel her pain. Blinking and sobbing she lay in the dead fall. She had to get up, keep moving. Was she free of Moriarty now, only to be the play thing of the greater evil?

_It can't be true; it can't...Sam, not Sam..._

A heavy boot planted itself next to Von's head and she looked up from under her wavy bangs. A man had the crossbow pointed at her head. He was wearing a cloak that even with him standing so close it was difficult to see him. He was a true hunter, one of the best of his time. He was nothing compared to what Von was though. Her eyes swam with silver and lilac, they were far from anything remotely human and yet they conveyed one basic need. Hunger.

The crossbow was fired; the thick sound of wood sliding on wood filled the span of a second of silence and then nothing. No sound of the round hitting home, no screaming. Only stillness, the kind that made your skin crawl with cold dread.

"VON!" She heard the swoosh of arrows being loosed. The trackers were spread out everywhere; she could feel them moving through the trees as silent as phantoms. Not only were they after her now, but after Sam as well. He had drawn their attention. If he had done that then that meant...

_Shit._

Von's legs remembered how to move and she stood slowly, watching the body of the man being eaten away by the earth. The hungry, hungry earth. She knelt down, untying and freeing a length of cloth he had been using as a scarf. Von tied the darker fabric against the faded color of her dress, tightening it around the wound to slow the bleeding. Nothing could be done for the pain so Von used it to fuel the energy building inside of her. It pressed against her skin, and she tilted her head to the side like she was listening to some far away music that no one else could hear.

"She's there!" a man's voice shouted and there was a flurry of footsteps, bows twanging and arrows whistling through the air and finding new homes in the surrounding trees. The thunk of crossbow bolts added to the swift noises along with a hatchet sailing through the air and landing midsection height into a tree.

_You can't be here Sam_, Von sent out the thought, not sure if it was even going to work, she wasn't telepathic but this was the dream world, many things were possible. _Leave, you don't know what you've done..._

Sam's energy crashed into her and she gasped in mid-stride. He had been searching and now he found her. He was close or his search had been wide spread. The energy was amazing, yet instead of running from it, Von found herself drawn to it like a dog to it's master's blood.

The screams began first, and then a flash of light as bright and hot as blood flooded the room. Skins were stretched on drying racks with their human faces yawning out in silent agony. The owners of the skins were crawling around on the ashen floor with their meat falling off in wet sticky chunks.

Dean wasn't one of them, not anymore. Instead, he was the one doing the skinning. He'd start along the shoulder with his knife so he could see their faces; see the pain drawn out on them. With an expert hand he would slice down through the layers of skin, the sharp blade nicking at the muscle underneath, playing it like violin strings. They wouldn't feel a thing unless Dean wanted them to.

The man Dean's playing with feels it. He screams but there's no sound, Dean slashed through his vocal cords and pulled them out on the tar coated floor for a Hellhound, a puppy, to eat. The _puppy_ next to him was about the size of a full grown Great Dane. It started following him around three days after he got down from the rack, or was it three weeks, years? Dean couldn't remember, time moved differently in Hell.

Dean was nervous around the Hellhounds, their intense gaze made his skin crawl. The old adage was true, 'once bitten, and twice shy'. The mutt standing obediently behind him though never bothered him the way the other ones did. Maybe because the others had owners that took an interest in him that was a little too personal. Or maybe because the pup was more keen on eating up the scraps of Dean's victims then Dean himself. As long as the Hellhound didn't start humping him or trying to eat him he could live with the unusual partnership.

Dean had prevented the man from screaming for one reason, Dean could tolerate screaming and whimpering, it fed the darker part of him that was growing. Groveling and begging like an idiot on the other hand he could not. The knife filleted the skin, careful strokes of the blade keeping it in one solid piece. He grasped the fringe of the skin between his fingers and pulled it back from the muscle and sinew, just as if he were peeling back orange rind.

Blood spattered on his naked torso and the man's vocal cords grew back, screaming, like the volume had been on silent and was now slowly being cranked back up as that part of his body reassembled itself. Dean flashed back to before he accepted Alistair's offer and became his pupil. Several lengths of rope were tied around him; the current demon in the playground had a thing for Japanese bondage.

The ropes around him were so tight the skin had ripped and clumped up around the twisted fiber in a curdled sticky mess. Like the flesh of a plucked chicken with twine embedded in its uncooked skin. The coils of rope took on a life of their own and started to slither around, burning through from friction to the muscles that lay underneath. Hells re-invented version of a rope burn. The ropes soon fell away, slithering back to their master who stood roughly ten feet away, watching the show. Dean was covered in bloody stripes of exposed muscles and tendons. He hadn't screamed.

"You'll scream soon enough," the demon's voice slithered up his spine as cold and broken as glass. "Turn around," the voice demanded.

Involuntarily Dean found his wounded chest pressed up against an iron rack, one that he was becoming intimately familiar with. The metal bite into his skin from his own weight pressing himself against it. His naked torso was spread eagle, tied at the wrists and ankles, more surface area that way. A whip cracked behind him and he flinched at the sound. Laughter followed, rich and thick and cruel. The whip snapped over his head, causing him to jerk in his restraints. His body was trembling, he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He wouldn't break he had to be strong.

888

"Alex, so good to see you in the flesh, again," came the voice.

The brunette looked around, finding the place familiar, a room all too enclosed, the hospital smell of chemicals used to take away the acrid aroma of death, wounds, and the comatose. It burned down her throat and made her choke...no cough. She wasn't actually choking, but it was enough to give the illusion or thought that one was.

"Who's there?" she asked, seeing no one in sight, not a single soul, but then again that really didn't mean that she was alone in that room. What kind of a room doesn't have any doors or windows, just walls?

Alex gasped when a body pressed up behind hers, one arm wrapping around her torso, tightening to lock her arms down there while another arm came up, the hand taking her chin and cupping it, turning it to the side and tilting her head. "I'll give a hint, but really you should know this," a pause, the face coming up and resting against her own flesh, the mouth kissing and smiling. "Starts with an L and I'm a whole lot of _fun_."

"Leon."

"Ding, ding, we've got a winner."

A quick turn and he was gone. She knew what kind of room this was...in fact it wasn't a room at all, just a jail cell, and then again jail cells at least have barred doors, utilities and a bed. This one had nothing, but it would. Another dream, she hadn't had this dream in ages it seemed, however it was really only when everyone showed up that they stopped. Why was that?

"Yes, why is that Alex? I would so _love_ to meet them all. The red headed strumpet...is she as fiery as you? The tall male merman...I've heard rumors about him that make my legs go weak. What about the testosterone humping puppy? Dean."

"What about him?"

Swiveling slowly she met the sight of him looking down, the brunette man leaning against the wall intent on his own shoes. He was 6'0 on the dot; of course she didn't need him to stand straight to know that. His eyes, this she knew too, were green, a shot of hazel thrown into them and she was reminded of the hunter he had brought up. In some ways, Leon looked like Dean, but there were definitely some artistic differences with them inside and outside.

Leon grinned, lifting his head and staring at Alex, coming away from the wall and stepping closer to her and stopping. Not too close. "I never thought that a Winchester or let alone Dean Winchester would be the key to your little invisible chastity belt you flaunt around like some loan bitch in heat, you lioness. Is that what it takes? A man who has been to Hell and back to get into your most private parts?"

"You aren't real. This is just a nightmare."

"Oh on the contrary Tatiani, I beg to differ. I will always be with you in your dreams, and it is always real. I know you are alive. Anyways, continuing my talk about Dean, I guess he hasn't seen the actual intimate, private parts of you like I have, so I am glad to keep that token I have rightfully retrieved. Then again, so have you on me."

"Birds and bees, this means nothing to me Leon, so if you are going to keep on with the monologue might as well make it lifelike so you can fuck it to death while you move your damn mouth," Alex spat, turning her back on him, heading towards one wall, the opposite wall, anywhere that was farthest from the man.

A door. A door, she was searching for a door, and so far there wasn't one. Alex jerked and cried out when a blade protruded from her calf. Falling to the floor, she clutched at the wounded limb, whimpering and glaring as a hand pulled on her hair, entangling in it and pulling it back so then her neck was arched as far as it would go. She met the eyes of the one who had put that knife there.

"I'm not done with you Tatiani. You really should learn that a potty mouth isn't flattering on a woman of such," he paused, kneeling down, tightening his hand in her hair and making her cry out a bit from that as well as when his hand followed her curves and cupping her breasts. "Fine qualities. Lesson one; don't walk away when the conversation isn't over."

888

Sam heard a cry, heard Von scream in pain and he heard it echo through the trees, but that didn't mean much to him. He was trying to get this hunter off his back, the arrows embedding themselves into the trunks he had just been in front of only to be there after he had moved. The hunter finally growled low in his throat when he gathered the sound of a breaking twig, his arm swung out and he grabbed the neck behind the next tree and pulled the man to him.

"Where is she?" it was a question that struck fear into the man with the bow who had been waiting to no doubt join in hunting him down or Von as soon as they were in sight.

Silence. No answer. Wrong move. Sam gripped tighter, feeling something pop underneath his grip and he felt the bones, the veins, the Adam's apple, and soon he saw the whites of the eyes, a dribble of blood coming from the edge of the lips and he threw the man to the ground, discarded and no longer breathing. Whatever that pop was, it killed him.

Sam continued onwards, going in the direction of the cry as well as the tug that he felt. Where was Von? He had to find Von. A whisper in the wind carried to his ears and he shook his head, ignoring what it was, though he could've sworn it was words.

_Probably Moriarty._

A few more steps, a few more trees to pass, he knew he'd find her soon. He just knew it and could feel it. Strange that it was like that. The fuel inside him was helping and he didn't even care or think about the man he left to rot on the earth back behind where he had been. One thing was on his mind and that was Von. There were just some things that shouldn't get in the way when one was on a mission and one where the person didn't care who lived or died.

_"You have a lot of power in you Sam."_

Sam's power made Von's skin ache, like it was stretched thin on the edge between pleasure and pain. She wanted it to wrap around her, fear told her it would suffocate her, while the darkness inside of her said she was stronger if not equal to it.

There was a man waiting in ambush to jump at Von as she ran past. He lunged out like a lion, cloak flaring out behind him, dagger held high to plunge down into her soft flesh. Von titled off to the left and it was like watching an alligator surge out of the water and take down a gazelle.

Her power flared out in sync with the man's knife coming down against her peasant dress, tattering the fabric and slicing open her thigh. The cut was shallow but bled profusely. Von balanced on the balls of her feet, a defensive position. Her hand lashed out and grabbed the man's knife arm. His momentum strained against the sudden stop. Von dropped the man when she felt Sam coming nearer. Fear and joy wrapped around her heart, as well as less than human thoughts, dark and primal.

Telepathy it seemed hadn't worked. Sam hadn't left, or he had ignored her request. But who was he to heed her words, being the one many demons were counting on to led them to victory and destroy the world. What did that make him then?

"What does that make me then?" she asked the forest as if it could give her an answer.

The man staggered to his feet cradling his arm and smiling. Von had stood still for too long and now she was surrounded by men, weapons drawn. A wind fanned out from the center of the circle where Von stood. Her hair fluttered in its own wind and it pushed out to tug at the men's cloaks. They all stood their ground like good little soldiers.

"You will go to him," the first man's voice sounded overly confident.

Von slowly turned to him like a wolf circling around to its prey, letting it know how soon it was about to die. She didn't smile but the light glowing from her eyes was enough, yet too late. The red head raised her hand, palm outwards towards the man. The sound of bow strings being drawn mingled with the whispering of the unnatural wind.

"If his desire is great enough, he will come to me," her palm closed into a fist and the man stiffened going limp but not dropping to the forest floor until Von lowered her hand.

Energy lashed out around her, alive, and now she knew only a taste of what Moriarty had been keeping from her. It didn't hurt anymore, to accomplish what she had done to that man normally took a great amount of concentration or a freak adrenaline thing. And the headache afterwards made one question if it was worth it.

"Llosgi," the air shimmered with heat and the men standing around her started to howl and scream in pain, clawing at their clothes as blue flames ignited on them, flaring up their legs from the earth and yet doing no damage to the surrounding nature.

In her peripheral Von caught Sam stalking through the trees. He hadn't seen her, not yet, and she knew it wouldn't be long until he noticed her there. She had moved away from the circle of flaming men but the sight of Sam stopped her and she stood like a deer gauging whether it was best to run from her predator now or wait for another opening.

As soon as he saw her, he noticed the look in her eyes and yet it did not faze him as he stopped just before her, breathing heavy. "I promised," that was all he said, that was all he needed to say as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight to his chest.

The buzz within spread out from his skin, his touch to hers, and he felt the sticky blood on her dress, clinging to his body. The fire inside though still burned. What else could he do? He wasn't this strong in the previous dream and suddenly now he was? That didn't make sense but right now he wasn't questioning it. He wanted to get them out of here, go back to that house he dreamed of with the scenery, with the quiet and calm where no one could bug them. Even Moriarty.

_If he does I will kill him personally._

Just thinking about the place brought them out of the woods, back onto the patio overlooking the sunset, overlooking the many trees, and he pulled away to look down at her. She was no longer injured, appearing fine and whole. Was this a trick? Was this fake? No, he knew for a fact that this was the real Von and not some illusion. How? He could just sense it somehow like he could sense where she was earlier, like how he could sense her always when she'd go off somewhere to be alone and calm down.

"I promised. I damn promised and I'm going to keep it," he said, bringing his lips down to hers, holding her to him, not wanting to let go, he needed to protect her, she was his responsibility.

Yeah, she might fight or argue on that, but he really believed that he needed to save her, help her, protect her and stay with her. Not let any harm come to Von. Was it because he had claimed ownership and was that what Moriarty meant by it being settled and an owner's manual?

Frozen with fear and what scared her even more, desire. Von couldn't see how Sam was as evil and monstrous as the stories claimed. He had darkness inside of him, but Von couldn't see it as evil. Maybe because it wasn't, maybe because she was afraid to.

Her body kept on screaming to run but she was stuck, trapped. It was comparable to being in thrall, the happy little slave that would curl up at her master's feet. A shudder ran through her body and she shook the influence from her, pushing it back to a place that couldn't touch her. By the time she managed to regain her senses, Sam had wrapped his arms around her. Von was lost to too many emotions to know what to do with.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, pain aching deep in her chest that had nothing to do with physical injury. The kiss was too pure, lingering. It was evil for being what it was, innocent, loving. The pain of her injuries was gone and she was no longer wearing the medieval peasant dress. Blue jeans ripped along the thighs and a dark green top with the shoulders cut low, the cloth hanging nearly off of them now clothed her body.

A sob wracked her body and she shivered. Von wanted to push away, to yell, scream, accuse, and yet she wanted Sam to hold her forever and never let go. "When were you planning on telling me, that the demons wanted you to lead their army, that they call you Savior and Boy King?" Her voice sounded small and fragile even to her own ears. A part of her was afraid he would push her away, be angry, and reject her. The other part was expecting it, body tensing like she was about to be struck like a disobedient dog.


	73. Chapter 73

Dean's muscles were drawn so tight they were cramping and tearing. The whip had eaten up his back, the sharp wet whiteness of his spine glistened in the flaring light. He had started screaming when the leather had gotten to the bone. What was left of his back was splattered over the rest of him, coating his naked body like a fine coat of textured paint.

He was sucking in as much air as his battered body would allow. His back shivered and spasmed like a horse with too many flies on it, he could already feel the skin growing back, muscles and ligaments sewing themselves back together. Just like magick. Dean's face was wet with tears and sweat and blood, his throat tasted raw and tight.

"Ooooo, Dean," the voice purred, thick as fur against his battered skin. "I think you're beginning to like our little sessions, should I get the boss and let him know?"

"Fuck you," Dean growled, blood clogging the words, making them thick and animal like.

"You first," the voice licked at his naked skin.

888

A scream, a loud scream erupted from her vocal chords, echoing in the room as the knife that had been in her calf heated up, his hand pulling it upwards, tearing through the muscle as she screamed her pain. Alex lay on the floor, her back arched, hands clenched and blood coming from them from her nails digging into the palms.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are really noisy?" Leon asked, chuckling as he pulled it up more till it hit her knee, only then did he remove it with a sickening and lovely slurp.

Staring down at her, pain filled, skin glistening with sweat; it was then that he longed for to see her without that very skin. Some men would only think about the clothes, but the skin was where it made him hard and suffocating in his pants. Thing is, he had seen many times, it just never lost its appeal to him, and he knew that every time, no matter the total amount of witnessing the act and doing it, it would continue to gain the same reaction.

Alex didn't answer to him, she just writhed, her leg aching and burning, the sizzling from the heated knife. It had started to grow in temperature while it was inside, buried there and she knew all too well that for demons it was very possible to do that. "Fuck...you..."

"Really? Even after doing it with Dean and having so many releases, you still managed to save some orgasms for little ol' me? I feel so touched, really Alex, you shouldn't have." Leon crawled up and over her, his body pressed so there was no space, his face predatory as well as the rest of him. He loved how she writhed, ached, pained, felt disgusted with him even though he didn't appear physically like some wretched animal. In fact he was all too well acknowledged of his looks, but the heat in his eyes told a different story that of course made many wither in his wake.

"How good is Dean? Let's girl talk," he continued, laying down on top of her, arms crossed on her chest, chin resting just barely on them as his hand still held the knife, moving it along the available skin before him as much as he could with it folded.

"Get. Off. Me," Alex forced the words from herself, her lungs working extra hard from his weight.

"Would you prefer it was Dean? Would you prefer that all this, this whole dream, this whole nightmarish dream where I torture you and cause such anguish, blood and delectable screams..." Leon spoke, each word he added onto the list making him crawl more up on her body, his face hovering over her own, mouth so close to hers. "Was his doing? I suppose I could arrange that. Then again, you could do that all on your own couldn't you? Make him torture you in, such ways, oh god! You are making me salivate with the very thought of it you dirty girl you."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Oh, ho, ho, but not as sick as you Alex. No, I could never match up to your criteria. Your marksmanship." A sigh, a pausing thought with a smile. "Let's get back to our lessons shall we?"

Alex felt and saw him climb off, taking her hair back into his hand and tugging her, dragging her along the floor towards a table that appeared out of nowhere there with a chest beside it. She knew what was in that chest...she used to have one just like it when she was younger. Coming closer she realized it was the same one. The very same one and she screamed.

888

Inky black eyes were smiling at him from below. He couldn't go anywhere, so he continued to scream until blood was foaming out of his bruised lips. The demon rose from her position, licking blood and a thick milky substance from her lips. Dean looked away from her, closing his eyes against the sight and breathing ragged.

When her laughing abruptly stopped, he peeked an eye open, scanning around. He opened both eyes and fully took in the room. It resembled the inside of a cabin that had seen better days. Or maybe it was only supposed to look like it had. Illusion was everything.

The fireplace was cold and dead. The room was dimly lit but Dean couldn't make out where the light was coming from, there were no lamps or light fixtures and no windows to allow any kind of sun or moonlight to shine in. Dean was expecting Alistair to show up; he was only shown to a room when the demon wanted to have a chit-chat. The room was off though; even Alistair had better taste than this. Another clue that something was off was that there were no torture devices.

Alistair loved to teach and just because he wanted to have a heart to heart with Dean never meant he didn't like to torture the hunter while he did it. Dean's breathing was loud in his ears, he didn't dare to say anything, and instead he listened, watched and waited. Waiting was almost worse; it was its own torture.

A door he hadn't noticed previously, which meant he hadn't been there until now, opened tentatively. A pale hand curled around the width of the door, followed by a head that peeked out from behind the weathered plank of wood. Pale silver-blue eyes peered out from a mask that was strapped across the person's mouth and lower jaw. The piece of equipment was finely crafted, with a tribal edge to it, beautiful maybe but it was hard to look at. You could tell it was causing pain by the hurt in the person's eyes.

The pupils in the eyes were non-existent; they looked blind, except the color was too clear, too alive to be cataracts. They were swirling orbs of silver-blue with the faintest glow of violet. Like will o'wisps or some other indescribable thing. The eyes took Dean in from head to toe, careful and wary like he would go up and kill them for looking. The figure moved and a wave of auburn hair with highlights of copper fell over one of their eyes. The hair was thick and long, coming down past the door knob.

Dean stood stock still as the figure moved carefully away from the door. It was a woman, or it looked like a woman, and if it was a demon, which it would have had to be in this place, it was unlike any kind that Dean had ever seen. He had seen plenty of demon eyes and none were gentle pools of mercury. Her body was covered in a similar working of leather straps like the mask.

They were buckled around her thighs, winding up and cinching across her backside and crossing at the front under her breasts. Another strap was fastened over the swell of her breasts, hiding her nipples but nothing else. The straps and buckles went over, across her shoulders and wound around her arms and were pinned closed two inches above her elbows. The outfit was more than a fashion statement.

When the dim light caught the leather the right way, Dean could see scripted characters burned carefully into the material. Dean couldn't read or even tell what language they might be. But he knew one thing, that they were meant for binding. Whatever the creature was, because he knew it wasn't a woman, must have had some serious horsepower under the hood if she was bound like that. Which begged the question, what the hell did she want with him?

Standing perfectly still was the safest thing to do; if you didn't move or speak there weren't immediate excuses to start in on the torture. The woman stood there as well and Dean had time to fully study her appearance. She was beautiful, scratch that, breath taking. All the demons made an effort to appear grotesque and horrifying; it was all part of the theme.

The pale skin of her thighs and upper shoulders were covered with markings that weren't tattoos but weren't scars either. They were only a shade lighter than her skin and they were different then the markings on the leather. Dean guessed she might have been born with them. If born was the proper word to use.

He was good about not giving any ground, even to the baddest mother fuckers down here, he prided himself on being defiant till the end. But when the woman, he was really going to have to give her a name, stepped closer he felt himself wanting to step back. A lesser man would have pissed themselves.

When she got closer than Dean could handle he gave up the ground he so coveted, jumping when his back pressed up against the wall unexpectedly, he had thought he had more room then he did. He wished he could push himself through the wall and his body seemed to think it could as it flattened itself against the solid surface. It was never a good sign when the pretty one was scarier than the ugly ones.

Dean swallowed his heart back down. This was confusing as all hell, there she stood, five feet away, looking as wary of him as he was of her, less scared of him, but still wary. Like she was approaching a scared animal and trying to sooth it. He so did not feel soothed. Most demons would have went in for the kill by now. When nothing happened, Dean licked at the edge of his mouth nervously.

"Who are you?" his voice came out as a growl, raspy and overused from screaming.

The woman tilted her head to the side, apparently surprised that he could speak. She took a step and Dean couldn't stop from sucking in a sharp breath. When she paused uncertain, Dean simply looked at her with the same curious expression that was in her drowning mercurial eyes. She raised her hand timidly mid torso, uncertain to touch or not and stepped forward little by little.

She stopped next to him, raising her right arm up and passed him, touching the wall at his back. Soft light flooded the room, making the copper highlights in the woman's hair shimmer. Dean swallowed and carefully stepped away to watch, he was relieved when she didn't appear to mind. There was a window now where there had been none before, just like the door she had entered from.

The red head passed her hand over the glass and a trail of frost grew on it's surface. She pressed a finger to it and started to write. It was a single word from what Dean could tell, but once again he couldn't read it. Didn't anyone right English down here? Dean raised his fingers to the glass, to the ice. It was cool to the touch, and melted under the warmth of his fingers. Real ice, in Hell, it wouldn't last.

"Is that your name?" he whispered, watching droplets of water trail down the glass from the letters. She nodded, a faint glimmer of happiness coming into her eyes, the happiness was gone when Dean frowned. "I can't read it," he turned to her and saw the disappointment in her eyes, under shadowed by the pain from the binding runes. "You can't talk?" his voice quavered, he nearly choked on his fear, it was taking everything he had to not run.

The red head shook her head sadly and brought her hands up to her face, tracing her fingers over the mask that covered her mouth and nose. Without thinking, Dean reached up to touch her leather clad cheek, a sick curiosity made him wonder what her voice sounded like. What was the mask hiding?

Her startled eyes looked at him and then they softened and she nuzzled at his hand, her hand resting over his. The suffocating fear washed away at her touch, her hand was soft and gentle. He had expected the skin to go cold and peel away revealing rotted muscle and bone. Dean was at a loss for what to do as the strange creature rubbed her face against his hand like a cat's. What was someone...something...like her doing in Hell? Her energy swam over his skin making the hair at the back of his neck stand at attention. Right, that was why.

His back found the wall again when her hand touched his upper arm. He was hand shy, who could blame him, and hands could do a fair amount of damage all on their own. Dean was balancing precariously being scared out of his fucking mind to wanting to touch her. Their bodies were touching lightly with her legs on either side of one of his, her thigh resting on his groin while she nuzzled at his neck. The phantom press of lips and the tease of fangs tickled at his skin. He shivered, growing hard against her.

She placed a pale hand on his chest, calming him down and bringing his breathing back to normal. Fear was in those drowning eyes and Dean looked around him to see that the room had changed. "I'm very disappointed in the two of you."

888

She was stationed in one of those tables, a table that was anything but a table but more chair-like. It was an examining table with the footholds for those who are getting a checkup that are female. This one though had bindings. Alex pulled on them to test them, always having to test them. The female brunette wasn't one for bondage because she never liked the feeling of not able to get away, of being trapped and held down. Staring down at Leon where he sat between her spread apart legs...she was all too happy that she was wearing clothes.

"Lesson number two Alex, and this one you have down to a fine art nail, hammered into your skull," Leon paused, his hands trailing up her legs to the denim crotch, circling it teasingly. "When one has sex and aren't intent on having any kids whatsoever, they always wear a _condom_. First time, I can tell that you forgot, second time, you forgot then remembered before disaster struck, but this third time...nothing. Tsk, tsk. You know if one little sperm makes it to the egg it fertilizes? It's a marvelous thing. Ovulation is one too."

"What the fuck does this have to do with anything? Yeah, we forgot, make your point," Alex said, glaring down at him.

He gave a soft expression, one that didn't belong on his face to those who knew him. To a random stranger, they would see his beauty and that and they would just about drown in bliss. Alex knew better. "Question. Do you want kids in your life? Do you want a little you or a little...Dean...or a little someone running around the floorboards of Bobby's house or some motel room you got for the week?"

Did she? How could she with her life, with what she was? She couldn't, but that didn't mean that she didn't think about the idea. It would be nice to have kids someday...Alex knew that if it happened, she wouldn't do an abortion, she had certain ideas on that tiny bit. Even if it was just a bunch of cells inside her and not really a baby, it was still something that would turn into a life. Alex knew that if it did happen, she would keep it, she wouldn't give it away because she understood that when the child actually found out they were adopted, they would want to know the real parents. Thing is if she did that, the child wouldn't be able to find her...ever. She'd make sure of that and she couldn't live with that. Did she want children? Did she want a baby? She wasn't even pregnant though and this was being brought up.

"Ah...I see that it is a yes," Leon continued, interrupting her thought process. "Do you want to know the truth love? Do you want to know something that I know completely just because I know your body better than anyone else, better than yourself?"

"No."

"Oh, you got me into it, I'll say it anyways." Alex was cautious and leaning as far back as she could as he sat up, leaning in close, his lower half pressed to hers perfectly, pressure down there as he went to her ear to whisper. "You are infertile Tatiani. Terrible news for someone who wants them in their time. Unable to have little tykes. Sad, sad."

"I still don't see why we are talking about this. Can't you see that this doesn't affect me at all?" Alex asked.

_Lie._

"Always the strong, stubborn one. I'll show you this in depth then. Pay attention Alex, this is lesson number three."

The knife he held plunged into her crotch, tearing up over the pelvic bone, him leaning back and sitting down once more as he began to carve, his face intent on his task like he was some kind of painter, some artist that loved his art, but yet showed that even though it was a horrible, messy thing he was doing compared to fine paintings and masterpieces, this was like the Mona Lisa without her intestines, without her skin, without her clothes. Bared, naked, bloody, and perfectly delicious with every twist, with every scream and struggle from Alex.

"HELP!" she yelled. "Help me!"

With a gasp and wide frantic eyes she sat up, finding the bonds gone, finding Leon gone and as soon as she found that out it was a bit too late when her forehead hit the ceiling of the bunk bed. Her hand went to it as she slowly laid back down moaning in her new pain. Alex's eyes scanned the part where she had made contact and then turned her attention to the sleeping Dean. He was knocked out.

Why was the room so bright? Looking at the window where the light was streaming through. It was morning, another day of work at the school as well as hunters. The headache from the collision, plus the alcohol in her system that had created the hangover now making itself evident, Alex quickly climbed over Dean, not waking him as she grabbed a lone big t-shirt on the floor of the bedroom from her duffel, pulling it on, grabbing a pair of panties as well before rushing out the door and to the bathroom the room over.

_Oh holy porcelain God, I give thy offerings to relieve this sickness within._

After she was finished she rinsed out her mouth, knowing that after she ate breakfast to brush her teeth...It was never good to brush right after one puked because of the acid from the stomach in the mouth mixed with the brushing can cause damage to teeth. Looking up in the mirror her hands rested on both sides of the sink.

"Thank you Biology teacher," she said, turning around and finding the panties that she had grabbed but hadn't yet put on.

Once they were on, she exited, knowing full well that she was the only one awake on this level. Down below there was Bobby and Sorcha along with the smell of breakfast. It was then that her stomach growled and her hand rested there.

_"Unable to have little tykes. Sad, Sad."_

Swallowing and blinking fast she took her hand away and re-entered the bedroom, going to her duffel and pulling out a pair of gray sweatpants with her first name across the ass, a white tank top and a green plaid button up with socks. When she was all dressed and hair combed and ready, she went to the door, giving a glance back at Dean's slumbering form with a small smile before exiting and going downstairs.

"Hey Bobby..." a pause. "And Trevor."

The 18 year old male smiled at Alex as she entered the kitchen where he was eating some pancakes. He knew that Alex was an early bird even though she hated to wake up as early as she did at times, but he also knew that she didn't sleep. Was she asleep upstairs or just lying there?

"Morning. I came over and Bobby said to stay for breakfast. I thought I'd give you a ride to work since we are heading to the same place," he said.

"Really?" she asked with a fake smile, feeling uneasy inside as she turned her back on Trevor and looked at Bobby when she went to the fridge for her orange juice, mouthing with a not in the mood expression. "Thanks."

Bobby shrugged at her with a 'how is this my problem' look on his bearded face. The kid liked her, he wasn't saying to have a tumble in the hay with Trevor, but she was going to have to get used to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. Besides, the kid was damn near harmless, except for his hormones.

888

Dean stared into the soulless white eyes of the demon, ignoring the refurbished room. His skin crawled, leaked and fumed black smoke and tar. His teeth were rotted and sharp and smiled out from a mouth that was twisted with cruelty. "Alistair," Dean snarled and an equal noise rumbled from the woman's chest, though hers was far more impressive and primal, more like an aggravated wild cat's than a pissed off woman's.

"Dean," the voice purred, it didn't match the skin it was in. The voice was as smooth as velvet and sweet as honey. "I see you've found a new friend." Alistair stepped forward and without warning, before Dean even blinked the woman launched herself at the demon and the both of them hit the floor in a flurry of snarls and excited spurts of blood.

They were tightly coiled around each other, Dean thought of two fight dogs going at it. He could only stand there and watch in terror while the two tore pieces out of each other, fearful that he would get pulled into the fray.

Alistair kicked the woman away and she curled in on herself, rolling into a ball and staggering back to her feet. The demon hurled him at her and she caught him by the throat, tossing him back and into the ground. He skidded to a halt next to Dean's feet and the hunter started back pedaling until Alistair grabbed him by the leg, sinking his long nails into his calf.

Dean cried out in pain and lost his footing, crashing into one of Alistair's torture apparatuses. The barbed coils of the device sliced open his arm, he hadn't noticed, he was struggling against the demon's hold. Alistair was launched backwards through the air like he was on a string. He crashed into the opposite wall and managed to land on his feet. With a laugh he grabbed a spear he had nearby and swung around so quickly you would have missed it if you blinked.

The spear pierced through the woman's torso and Alistair continued the momentum upwards, pinning her to the ceiling. Her hands went around the pole, denting the steel but it held fast and she howled in agony and rage. "Now she gets to watch," Alistair snapped his fingers and a gust of wind whipped through the room. Dean's eyes widened, now face to face with one of the biggest Hellhounds he had ever seen.

The thing had him pinned, claws impaling his arms into the floor. He screamed and writhed, blood and other fluids spraying over his face while the Hellhound shoved it's snout into his stomach. The more it ate and clawed the more the flesh and guts grew back so it could eat some more.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he sucked in a sharp breath like a man emerging from the water. Wiping a hand down his face he sat up, scratching the back of his head lazily. Bleary hazel-green eyes blinked at the encroaching sunlight. Alex was no where to be found. That's right, it was a school day, she was probably already up.

Dean gathered his things and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, he was sticky with last night's activities and didn't think the others would like the fact he smelled like sex. It was probably the quickest shower he had ever had, but only because he was damn hungry.

The hunter plodded down the stairs and entered into the kitchen, pausing at the sight of Trevor at the table. Now that he hadn't expected. Without another glance he moved towards the food, sending a nod to Bobby and a 'hey' to Alex. Had to keep up appearances.

Bobby drank some of his coffee and watched from over his mug as Dean entered. The sight was shocking enough, Dean always being the last one up, always. The elder hunter chucked his thumb back to the coffee machine and Dean shuffled towards it. Coffee, better than brains.

Dean poured himself a large steaming mug, lifting it to his lips and taking his first sip of the day. He looked up from the delicious brew to catch Trevor just looking away from him in time. The hunter leaned back against the counter, watching the kid. "Enjoying your breakfast?"


	74. Chapter 74

What to do? Just lie? Say the truth? Could he do that? How did she find out about that, about what the demons keep saying about him? He wasn't their king; it wasn't possible, because frankly he didn't see it. Why him out of the many? Ruby told him it was because he was special, chosen, and powerful in so many ways that he couldn't even begin to conceive quite yet. Should he tell her that he wasn't planning on telling her because it didn't occur to him at all, or should he say that he had no clue about it? Lie or truth. Here was a dilemma.

Normally he would have lied to her but then came the thought of what he had said to her about being open with her and not lying. Was he going to honestly break that so then it created a big ditch between them like he knew was growing between him and his brother?

"I wasn't...I wasn't going to say anything because I wanted to find the right time," he replied, pulling back just a bit to look into her eyes. "They _think_ that I am, but I'm not. I can't be. How can someone who fights against them, despises them, possibly lead them? I...I don't want that title or responsibility. I'm not their Savior or Boy King or what they are calling me. I'm not, I'm just not."

Sam dropped his arms, a look of utter confusion and a blankness on his face showing for the world to see. For Von to see. It was the truth what he said, he wasn't going to lie to her, but he wasn't going to tell her the full story either. About Ruby, not yet. About other things in his life that have happened with him, not yet. One detail at a time would do for him. Sitting down in the nearby seat on the patio, he sat with his head in his hands. He wasn't shunning Von, he wasn't even pushing her away, but he just needed to sit down.

"Who told you about this?" he asked, looking up to see her, his hand grabbing hers gently and pulling her towards him, appearing almost like a pleading man.

_Other demons? Moriarty? Did she find this out on her own? How?_

_Now's as good a time as any._

Von took in her surroundings for the first time, she had been intent on Sam, and he was so close she hadn't dared to look around her. Fear made you stupid. Now that he had moved away she could see where they were. She knew the house, she knew the trees. No, it couldn't be, the bastard was messing with her. Von was staring hard at the back door like she was expecting a monster to come crashing through at any second. After all, it had so many years ago. She flinched when Sam touched her, his energy spreading up her arm, it was strangely comforting and Von inhaled quietly.

"Moriarty was overjoyed to tell me that the 'Boy King', the one whose rumored to have been looking for me for the past two years has found me and claimed me as his, which apparently he can do since there's supposed to be some bond between us," Von dragged her eyes away from the door to gauge Sam's reaction but kept her head pointed in that direction. "At first I thought he had escaped from Hell when the Devil's Gate in Wyoming blew open, I heard you and Dean were down there when it happened...I was going to head down there, but fear got the better of me and I tried to stay as far away from there as possible," her words were thick with bitterness and she looked away again towards the door that led into the kitchen of the house.

Von didn't understand why she was chosen to be with the leader of Hell's army, all she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from him as possible and stay hidden. There had to be some other creature, some other demon more suiting to what Hell's Savior desired. She stayed standing, coming no closer to Sam then she had to even while he gazed at her with those soulful eyes of his, even with his hand holding hers. She was trying to see what the demons' saw in Sam.

"There's a reason the demons think you're supposed to lead them, whether you think it's in you or not, just like there's a reason they seem to think that I'm the one with the prestigious honor of being chosen out of millions to be their Savior's _companion._" Von folded her free arm over her chest, she hadn't wrapped it around herself because she felt more vulnerable then she had in a long time. She continued to tell herself that, maybe if she thought it enough it would be true.

_I hate this place._

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, standing abruptly, his eyes hard on her.

He had heard the evident tone in her voice, the stress on that one word of companion. Sam hated her to keep saying the word Savior, Savior. He wasn't their damn Savior and yet she was saying it like she believed it too. The bitterness in her words when she said about staying about as far as possible.

"Are you _just_ talking about Wyoming and staying away while the gate was open, or are you talking about me? I'm not some omniscient being Von. I'm not some evil bastard who will lead an army to destroy earth no matter what demons are rumoring or telling to my damn face! Besides, what the hell is so damn wrong about us being together? I want that, don't you? Just because some demons are telling you something and me something, doesn't mean that we have to stay clear of each other," Sam said, angry, outraged...he needed to calm down.

Inhaling deeply, he exhaled and let go of Von's hand, walking around her and to the railing of the patio, looking out at the scenery.

_Don't fight with Von. Don't fight._

"You are making me sound like I'm a plague...I need to be avoided...is that really how you'll see me now?" The hunter sounded so hurt, so worn out. Was he taking this all out of proportion? The buzz within felt linked to Von now, he didn't understand it but walking just a few inches away he could feel a tether from him to her. He was still vibrating, still feeling so much inside that he wondered if it were possible to release it and how to release it.

_"It's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft, and warm..."_ came Ruby's words.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Oh god...I..." Sam stopped talking, his hand coming up and wiping down his face as he turned and rested his back against the railing, looking down at his bare feet.

Only then did he realize what he was wearing, nothing but sweat pants. The dream he had been having a few times now and he didn't remember what he was wearing enough around Von to feel somewhat embarrassed. Sam immediately blushed, toes curling a bit before he no longer leaned back but stood straight, switching from foot to foot nervously.

Von was tingling like she'd been stricken numb. Anger struck her like a tidal wave, the impact intense enough to cause her to go blind, like a head rush from standing up too fast. Sam's energy mingled with hers. That kind of anger with that kind of power could wipe out entire cities.

What was she going to say? She had stayed away to hide from the thing that was searching for her, only to find out now that that thing was Sam. According to the demons at any rate, yeah because they were reliable. Not. Von didn't know what to think anymore, the guy she was falling for was supposed to be an evil monster. She felt the potential, and the power but she couldn't see him leading a host of demons to destroy the world.

Now she knew what a champagne bottle felt like after being shaken and about to blow the cork. The energy she was holding back was overwhelming; it was pushing through in a magma flow through her veins like it was going to split her open.

"Wyoming, I meant Wyoming," she said more to herself, trying to make her voice sound normal, instead it was rough, angry. She meant Wyoming, but seeing Sam now she couldn't help but wonder if the demons were on to something.

Von wasn't going to make petty comparisons to how he used to be, that was ten years ago, too much would have happened and changed. And there were some big, big changes when it came to Sam. How could such a tiny boy grow into such a tall man? It defied logic. And how could such a young boy who was intuitive at best grow into a man with power that matched her own?

_Does he even know how to tap into it?_

She was angry at Sam's words but what he said next sliced into her deeper than any blade could. Her nails dug into her palms, cutting sharp crescent moons into the flesh, they went in so far that her fingertips were bone white from pressing so hard into her palm. Von hadn't hurt herself this badly in a long time, it felt good. She was vaguely aware that blood was trailing down her knuckles, collecting in droplets and falling to the wooden planks of the patio floor. She came to her senses when the sharp note of blood met her nose.

Von uncurled her fingers, feeling her nails unsheathe themselves from the small wounds. Her eyes found her fingers, stained and smirched with crimson. She was the plague, the one that needed to be avoided; Sam was too blind to see that. Rose colored glasses and all. She could feel the line of energy between them, like a leash. Von hated how fitting that description was. Like a leash, to be led. Or would it be more like tug o' war...did it even matter?

The red head's heart sank at how forlorn and used up Sam looked in that moment. How could he do that to her, make her want to tear him to pieces and then hold him broken in her arms? She wasn't sure she had what was needed to make him whole again.

"Don't Sam, never say sorry to me," Von took those few steps closer to him. The air had become thick like a thunderstorm was on its way, the _leash_ dissolving, no longer needed with how close they were. Von wanted to reach out to touch him, and then she remembered her hands. She kept them by her sides and hopefully out of sight, Sam would not be happy. Then again he wasn't happy right now. "Nothing's changed how I feel about you."

_I'm just more scared for the both of us now_.

His head came up and he stared at her, really seeing that she meant what she said. He felt bad for yelling at her, but he was just so angry and he knew that it wasn't with Von. It was with Moriarty. If he saw that son of a bitch again, which he knew he would, that just because he felt like he could tear the demon limb from limb just by thinking about it, didn't mean the demon wouldn't stay away from the hunter. No, he'd continue to be near him and continue to pester him.

Stepping towards her, he stopped, his eyes flickering to the blood spots on the floorboards and going to the droplet hanging, waiting to come from her hand. He had made her mad. There was reason to be sorry even though she said not to say it to her. Why? Doesn't she deserve it as much as anyone else? Yes.

Coming up closer to her he took her hands and brought them up to his face, opening them so they were palm up and revealing the bloody half moons. "You do deserve a sorry, no matter how much you might think you don't, you do."

Bringing her palm to his mouth he kissed it, kind of how he imagined his mom would have kissed the boo boo to make it better. Except the smell, the smell when he got that close, when he pressed his lips to the wound he inhaled. He needed more, and her blood smelled so good compared to what he had been consuming as of late.

_"Sooner or later you won't be able to resist."_

The hunger inside, he couldn't really do this with the real Von here, not the real one.

_So I'd rather do it with the fake Von?_

He couldn't help but close his eyes, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips as they hovered over the palm of her hand. Taking in a hint of blood from the skin, from his lips and his eyes snapped open, glancing at Von he saw her staring at him almost like she was eager but at the same time something else. Should he continue? God, he wanted to, it tasted so good.

Kissing her palm again, he open his mouth and latched onto the wounds, his tongue coming out and lapping it up like some kind of dog. So hungry, he needed it; he wanted it, tasted better than what he had the first time. Sam sucked and then pulled away, kissing it, the wound was clean, and no longer bleeding...the wound was gone. He stood straight and stared at her hand. It was healed, nothing there, the other hand was too.

Sam felt disgusted with himself, but somehow he knew that what he did was necessary. How? Like some kind of finalization in a deal, some ending to a contract. The buzz within grew stronger and his body jerked forwards like some kind of magnetic pull into Von's so they were chest to chest, body to body and he looked down into her green eyes. It was so good.

_"She will trust you Sam, even if it kills her, she'll only be able to give you everything she is and nothing less."_

Von watched with morbid fascination while Sam pressed his lips to the wound. The kiss was chaste, the look in his eyes when they opened to look at her wasn't. The air was thick with their energy and the smell of Von's blood. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her blood rushing and pulsing to the wounds.

Sam's need, his hunger, excited her, awakening a part of her she had tried so hard to keep buried, a part that Moriarty had been nurturing the day she was born. And now she was free from his hold, the lock keeping her in check was no more. Because Sam had made her his. She was drowning and loving it, waves of pleasure licked up her spine every time Sam licked at her palm.

_Take it Sam; I want you to have it._

Von was disgusted with herself for allowing Sam to do it, and more for liking it. Not only did it feel good, it felt important, necessary, she could feel the last dregs or Moriarty's hold slipping away and her connection to Sam getting stronger.

Before she could feel Sam's power brushing over her skin, now she could feel it pumping in her veins. The wounds closed up with the last of the blood licked away. Her green eyes blinked up to Sam when he said her name. They way he said it made it sound like it was so much more than it was.

"Von..." he breathed, swallowing, the energy inside jumping up and down, bouncing off walls that was him and he had to release it, find a release for it, his mouth crashed down to hers, his arms wrapping around her body, lifting her legs so they wrapped around his waist. Pressing her against the nearest wall he growled, tasting the Andes Mint flavor of Von, tasting her blood on his tongue with that making that sound come from him. Release, too much energy. How to get rid of it?

His aggression crashed with hers when Sam wrapped his arms around her and nearly slammed her into the nearest wall. Von moaned low and deep while she lapped her blood off of Sam's tongue. Her breathing went ragged, the energy rushing inside of her greater than anything she ever experienced. She needed to let it go, release it but she didn't know how or what it would do. She couldn't release raw power without a focus, something to target, and even then the outcome would be unpredictable.

Von groaned, the first waves of energy spilling over her and coming into contact with Sam. The ground tremored and Von arched into Sam, her head falling back, fingers digging into Sam's back and body trembling with adrenaline. This was why Moriarty had a ward placed upon her; she had too much potential to know what to do with. You open the floodgates and what happens to the quiet little village in the valley down below?

888

"Yeah, Bobby makes the best food in town...well compared to my mom's cooking and the school lunches that is," Trevor replied, bringing up his own cup of coffee that he had obtained and muttered into it.

"Hey, you be nice, your mom's cooking isn't that bad," Alex commented, whacking him upside the head and sitting down before they looked at each other and started to burst out into laughter. "Okay, okay, it's _that_ bad." Alex shook her head and looked at Bobby and Dean, stopping and clearing her throat. "I don't need a ride Trevor, I've already got one."

Trevor scrutinized Dean in that moment. What did _he_ have that he didn't have? They were both male, Alex appeared to like him more than the other guy, so why was she always shying away and to him? "Uh-huh. Well, I thought you might want to drive your baby again."

_Baby._

"That's sweet, but-"

"And it'd be less space in the car you are already riding in with them."

"Trevor-"

"Can't a guy do a nice thing?" Trevor asked, looking at her with sincerity, with the puppy pout that she had seen on Sam and now him.

_Can't say no to it, he does it so well. Besides, if he pulls over for a little make out quickie..._

"Shhh...shhhure. It won't do any harm I suppose," Alex replied, giving in, standing up after grabbing an apple and leaving her orange juice untouched, heading to the door to put on her boots and grab her gym bag. "Let's go Trevor!"

The tall blond stood with a big smile and saluted Bobby and gave a predatory look to Dean as he smiled. Kind of an 'I won.' Turning around and following after the brunette he exited the house with Alex, going to the Camaro and getting behind the wheel. Alex didn't feel like driving. In fact she really didn't want to be in the same car with Trevor. It screwed up her routine.

_Are you sure it isn't because you aren't around the others...or Dean?_

The kid was trying way too hard in Dean's books. When Trevor followed Alex out like a good little puppy dog, Dean snorted into his cup, it was cute in an I-want-to-punt-the-puppy-over-a-field-goal kind of way.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked after the coast was clear. The seasoned hunter hadn't let Trevor's triumphant smirk get past him.

"Kid seems to think he has to compete with me for Alex's affections or some other stupid crap," he mumbled the last bit into his mug while he took a sip.

"You ain't serious."

"Like a heart attack." Dean pulled out a chair and plunked himself down in it, shaking his head at the very thought of the eighteen year old going toe to toe with him over Alex.

"Well, I guess you can't blame him fer tryin'," Bobby shrugged and turned a page in the newspaper that was spread out over the table.

"He's tryin' for nothing, it's _all_ him and Alex, I have nothing to do with it, he's just delusional and thinks Alex needs saving from a tyrant," he drank some coffee, "guess I'm the guy lucky enough to fit the role, Sam's far too princess and Von's a chick."

Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed the paper over to Dean. "What'ya make of this, _tyrant_?" Dean licked coffee off of his lips and pursed them together, puckering them out as he read over the article.


	75. Chapter 75

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex, and violence.**

Sam growled in response to how she reacted to him, his lower half pressing into hers, the thing inside him shooting at Von and soaking into her skin, out from his body and soon he heard thunder, a crack of lightning illuminating the sky that had turned dark.

The hunter loved what he saw in the red head's eyes, loved that she loved what he was doing and he tightened his hold on her, pulling her away from the wall and beginning to walk inside the house, through the kitchen and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut to the sound of the next thunder.

Was this all their doing? The ground, the weather? He knew it was, and he didn't care that it was, it excited him and made him dive in for another kiss as he lowered her to the bed, body never leaving any room between them as he did so. Lower, lower, crawling on top, the lightning through thin curtained windows, thunder vibrating the bed along with the earth.

Von arched into him, rubbing the tight denim against his sweat pants. Lightning ripped across the blackened sky in shocks of white and silver, echoing through the clouds for miles in the distance. Thunder crashed overhead like a war drum. Her fingers stressed along her thighs, nails scratching at the denim in languorous strokes. She needed to take her clothes off, she needed away with them, and desire demanded it.

Von growled her tongue snaking out to trace Sam's lower lip. She gasped, eyes going wide when thunder roiled and boomed above them. She loved rain and thunderstorms, her gasp from exhilaration, not fear. 

His hands fumbled with her shirt, finding that he didn't want to waist time with separating to lift it off and he grinned as he ripped it, tossing it off the side of the bed as he growled with the thunder, meeting her lips once more. Sam bruised his lips against hers, going to her bra and taking it by the middle.

Why lift and undo the clip? He gripped tightly and felt the bed shake and goose bumps decorate her skin as he pulled the material coming away with a sharp tugging break. He lowered his mouth from hers, going to the straps and biting them, looking at her as he grinned and pulled it to the limit before a sharp pull once more. One strap down, the next was in line and gone too. No lifting, no unclasping. Easy, simple and he moaned when his chest met hers.

Heat flushed through Von's body, an electric tickle of energy shivered delightfully down her spine. She sighed when skin met skin, rubbing her chest against his. She made a sound halfway between moaning and purring. Her energy lashed out and the storm answered.

Von's hands followed the slope of his back and she curved herself into him perfectly, exposing her neck and moaning. Her hands slipped past the waistband of the sweat pants, teasing at the fabric of his boxers over his buttocks.

"Von," he chuckled throatily, grinding his hips into hers one last time before he slid down her body and cupped her breast, his mouth latching onto the nipple and sucking, he bite hard, hard enough that he could taste some blood and he licked and drank.

Humming and sighing at the taste he massaged it with his tongue, pressing his fingers into the other plump mound but never venturing over there as he moved down and lower to her pants, popping the button with his teeth, pulling down the zipper in the same fashion. He began to tug off the jeans, the panties as well off and away from her legs, revealing her to him making him groan in anticipation.

Shaking his head when she wanted to pull him back up, pull him up so then she could remove his last few articles of clothing as well. He breathed along her inner thighs, nipped and licked before breathing over her core, her crease.

"What do you want?" he growled. A rumble of thunder, a flash of lighting showing her his face as he was nestled between her spread apart thighs.

Von whimpered when Sam wouldn't cooperate. A trail of cooling blood dribbled down her breast to the mattress. Ethereal violet warred with the green of her eyes. She licked her suddenly dry lips, panting from the bites he had laid upon her thighs. "You...I want you," her legs spread open a little more, inviting him to do what he wished.

Sam wasn't giving her time to finish her words to him as soon as he heard the first thing from her mouth, his tongue snaked out and licked up to the top, coming back to recapture her and take her back through the ecstasy, never let her have down time.

"Sam. Von," echoed a voice in the room, on the thunder. His mouth encasing that part of her, he flicked his tongue over and over again, ignoring the voice, just staying attuned to Von's sounds. "Sam!" it came again.

Eyes popping open when the pillow was dragged from underneath his head and hitting his face, he turned to face his brother and snatched the offending item from his hands and hit him back. "Sleeping Dean!" he barked.

Von was in the middle of crying out in ecstasy when her eyes snapped open, she swiveled around and squeaked when she saw Dean, catching him saying to his brother that, "It sounded like you were doing more than sleeping."

Dean's eyes were drawn to Von when she moved; her face was flushed with embarrassment, poor thing. She drew the sheets up around her chest; her auburn hair was a mess but framed her face beautifully. "You got one hell of a love bite," when Von looked up at him in confusion he tapped his left shoulder, indicating she should check hers. The slope of her shoulder was now sporting a hickey and a trickle of blood that was now trailing down her back with her sitting upright.

"Sam, what have I told you about biting them too hard? You should be gentle with Von, not trying to eat her," he shook his head in disappointment.

"Dean," he gave a look, flinging back the covers and standing, his hand on his brother's chest and the other on his arm as he began to push him out and into the hallway. Standing there looking at his brother he leaned against the door, one hand on the jamb. "What did you wake us up for? It's..." he looked back at the alarm clock by the bed. "Nearly 7." Then it dawned on him. "It's nearly 7...crap."

_Why do I feel a breeze?_

Taking a glance down at his open jeans, the stain on his boxers and Sam's eyes widened. He shut the door in his laughing brother's face. "We'll be ready in a few!" Beginning to strip his pants he headed to his duffel nearby and grabbed a new pair of pants, boxers, a button up shirt and a normal T.

Dean banged on the door, still laughing, "Make sure to open the window a crack or something, it smells like pussy in there!" He started laughing again as he made his way down the hall to the staircase.

Von winced, pressing her fingers to the wound and coming away with blood. How long had Sam been feeding off of her? She rubbed the blood between her fingers until it started to cake and flake off her fingertips. She would say she had had a weird dream, only she knew it wasn't a dream.

It had been intense to put it lightly, unlike the dream however the energy coming from the couple now was hidden away, crawling under the skin. Ready and waiting. Von watched Sam as he dressed, still clutching the sheets to her chest and wondering many things, all too heavy and dark to be thought about this early in the morning.

He felt eyes on him, and he felt a little nervous. The dream was a dream, but he still felt energized, unreleased energy and he needed it gone, pulling on the new boxers heedless of the eyes in the room, his back was faced to her. New pants coming on next though was tough, he was still hard from the unfinished dream, and he have a grunt as he zipped up, facing Von as he pulled on the shirt, stopping mid way as he met her eyes.

"I didn't know I was biting..." he paused, "Outside of the dream that is."

Why did he feel like a teenager again? He couldn't keep the apology shrug and expression from his face, while underneath and through his eyes he showed a dark grin, knowing about the dream, thinking about it. That part wanted to continue it and in real life.

Pulling on the shirt fully, taking the other and doing the same, he began to button it as he moved to the window and lifted it up. Airing out the room. What surprised him the most was that he should be hung-over and yet he wasn't. Not the slight bit morning sick from the alcohol, no brightness. Nothing. It was like it never was taken into his system. "You should get dressed."

_Even though I don't want to._

He headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair, giving her a smile through the mirror as he did so.

"It's alright," Von touched her shoulder again. She suppressed a shiver from Sam's gaze, Goosebumps prickled at her skin. Daylight changed many thoughts and made things seem less real, or painfully clear depending on how you looked at it.

Moriarty had given up Von as his charge. Sam now held ownership of her, the man the demons sought to lead their army was now tied to a powerful witch. All of this had been planned, meant to be. Was Von then meant to become a slave to her _master_, or remain an equal? Did Sam fully comprehend what had happened, what he had bound himself to? Would Von continue to fill her head with demon bed time stories? Other than a story and rumors, Von had found no proof; she could be blowing the situation out of proportion. But she had felt something between them; it was cosmic, and undeniable. What it meant was, was that those unknown details were bothering her.

"Yeah," she answered absently and scooted to the edge of the bed. Feeling weird didn't cover it, she had legs, she was staring at them and yet they were wary of letting her work them.

Von stood and the damn things could hardly take her weight. She sucked it up and pulled her duffle to her, when she leaned down, sheets still clinging to her, she managed to grab what she needed for clothes and fell back on the bed. Her legs had started to shake. "Damn it," she huffed.

_I'm gonna sit here a bit and wait for my legs to come back to me._

"How're you feeling?" she directed the question to the bathroom and reached around to unclasp the oversized bra, keeping the sheets in check while she let the garment fall away.

"Good actually," he replied, finishing up and exiting, going back to his duffel to grab a pair of socks and taking a seat in a nearby chair to put them on. "And you?"

He wanted to give her privacy while she changed, he did but he couldn't keep from seeing in his peripheral, knowing that she was dressing and nearly naked with the sheet in the way. No, he needed to get out of that state of mind and return to his business side, his Sam side. Sex was one thing for him at times, but he could take care of it when he had it on the tip of his thinking, this was something else.

Clearing his throat he grabbed a hold of his shoes and put them on, lacing them up and stood. Noticing what Von was putting on, he furrowed his brows. "By the looks of it, I'm guessing you are taking the day off?"

_Good or bad thing?_

"I'm fine," Von tried for a smile, "and yeah, I've been putting off on helping Bobby out around the house with a couple things for too long, I'm pretty sure three seasoned hunters can handle some ghosts without me," with that Sam nodded and gave her a small kiss. 

Hearing her reply to confirm what he had said, he nodded understanding. Moving up close to her as soon as she was in a new bra, panties and jeans he bowed down and kissed her on the lips softly, his thumb tracing her cheek before he separated and smiled.

Von smiled into that kiss, Sam's passionate side exhilarated her, but his gentle side was what won her heart. Heading over to the door he waved and exited, going down the hall and the stairs, meeting his brother once he got there. She watched him leave and smiled to herself shaking her head, feeling better already about what had happened in the dream between them.

"Ready. Let's head out," he said, taking his laptop bag and shouldering it, pointing at Dean with a look."And not a single word about what you saw or what you think you saw."

"Sam, there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's a beautiful and natural act," the grin on Dean's face betrayed his sincerity.

Bobby gave them a questioning glance as he passed them into the study. Deciding he was best left out of the conversation he shook his head with his back facing the boys when Dean started laughing. Dean cleared his throat and sighed to calm himself down, thoroughly enjoying making his little brother as uncomfortable as possible.

Stepping through the front door and to the outside, Sam breathed in the fresh air. It was a start to get his mind off of nefarious plotted ideas. Dean had his hand on the door, ready to head out after Sam when he detected a tactical error in driving the Impala. The hunter pivoted and turned on his heel, redirecting his body towards the staircase and up to the bedroom where Von was. A couple knocks on the door and he opened it when he heard Von saying he could come in. 

888

Alex didn't pay attention to Trevor, but he knew better than to talk to her when she put up that invisible sign to let it lay and not bother. Smart kid. She missed her car though, she loved that she got a chance to ride in it again because of Trevor, but she regretted giving it away. Again, hating to be dependent on a fucking person to give her a ride.

When they got to the school, she wondered when the others would arrive, how long she'd be there alone to work on the hunt while pretending to work a normal average job until Dean came along or Sam and Von. She wished only shortly after they left and got out of the car, that she had remembered sun glasses. Her hangover was pulsing inside her head and it was not playing nice. Then again, it drowned out that other voice within just a bit. A bright side to bad things.

The bell hadn't rung. In fact they were early to school. Barely a car in the parking lot in sight. Her brows furrowed and she shrugged it off as she shouldered her bag, walking through the front doors and down the hallway with Trevor. Normally with him, she should've known better than to assume he'd just depart ways after the ride was given. No he wanted to talk, catch up on things, or just hang around her like some fucking dog on a leash. Whipped? Well from some people's standings maybe, but hers, just a teenage crush on an older woman.

"Thanks, really Trevor. For the ride and all. You're a good kid," Alex said, turning to face him as she pocketed the keys to the gym office after opening it.

Not thinking about it, she went up on tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a friendly thanks to go with the spoken words. When pulling away she felt his hands go to her waist. "I'm not a kid anymore Alex," Trevor said, leaning in for the kill.

_Alex! Hit him! Push him away! Oh yeah, he's bigger and stronger than you, but he isn't as trained as you. Do something!_

There was no need in her panic, the lips never meeting, and her body leaving his and flying back. Alex yelped in pain when she connected with the bookshelf holding trophies, certificates, pictures, medical dictionaries...down, down and floor. She clutched her side from the pain, looking down and finding blood from where it was, a shard of glass definitely embedded there. "Fucking Christ," Alex cursed, glancing at where she had been flung finding Trevor running for the door, only to get it slammed in his face, locking at the bolt.

"What's the matter Jill, why the long face?" a voice giggled, she cried out in agony when she watched the shard move in deeper. "Unable to have them..." Lying on the floor she grabbed onto the glass, trying to pull up, trying to fight the downward motion being placed onto it.

"Alex!" Trevor called through the door, bangs on the wood, the knob turning but not finding a give.

"Where's Jack, Jill? He just wants a fling, Jill. Sleeping around, Jill. If only the others knew, they'd be saying those lovely words you hate."

"Stop calling me Jill. Names Alex Tatiani, bitch. Best remember it," Alex spat, the door being kicked and swinging in.

_Here comes the hero to save the day._

888

One little kiss and she was already feeling better about the hunger she saw in Sam, he was behaving himself while his eyes told another story. She just allowed Sam to bite her and fed from her, like it was completely natural, and maybe it was. What bugged her was that it didn't bug her. That was wrong on so many levels she didn't know where to begin. Could her life get any more complicated or _interesting_? Answer: a terribly resounding probably.

Running a hand through her hair, Von huffed and pulled the sheets back, making another attempt at standing. Her legs were still shaking, but she had it under control enough to manage moving about the room. Von grabbed a dusty brown cami and pulled it over her head in time to hear the door knock. "Come in."

"Hey, my car's running a little rough, mind if we take yours into school today?" it was an out and out lie, but at least Dean knew better than to try the innocent look, puppy eyes had never been his thing, he was better at letting people know that pain was in store for them with a single glance. Besides, if he had tried, Von would be instantly suspicious of him. He couldn't afford breaking his cover.

Von stared at him, Dean got nervous, those eyes of hers could see things he didn't even have words for and made him as nervous as a lamb in a lion den. "Yeah, sure," she reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys, tossing them to Dean who caught them easily. There was no pretense in her voice, no tone indicating suspicion, Dean was home free.

"Awesome, thanks," he jingled the keys, noticing the charms hanging from them, "you gonna be helping Bobby figure out how I got out?"

"Yeah," Von walked over to Dean, rolling up his sleeve without so much as asking, she looked at the hand print scar from various angles like a doctor inspecting a patient, then she placed her hand over it, "there's a faint essence coming off of it."

"Essence?" Dean made a face like the word was gross.

"It's like an energy signature, like EMF, cold spots, static cling," Von shrugged, glad that Dean was nodding in understanding.

"Could whatever pulled me out be tracked with this essence?" Dean met her eyes.

"I don't see why not, it would be just like tracking anyone through something they touched." Von pulled her hand away and looked at it like she had dipped it in something interesting.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not as dangerous as a séance, I doubt whatever it is would even notice it was being tracked." They both looked at each other with a mutual understanding, Von knew exactly what Dean wanted and Dean knew that Von would do it for him.

"I'll take good care of your car," he started heading out the door.

"I know," Von replied easily with a smile.

"Oh one more thing, then I gotta deal with Sam's bitchiness for making him wait."

"What is it?" Von swung her duffle over her shoulder and they both stepped into the hallway.

"Bobby thinks there are some demons rolling in a couple towns over."

Von nodded and flicked her green eyes to Dean. "And your thoughts?"

"I read over the articles Bobby showed me, sure as hell looks like they're setting up shop from the missing persons and the omens."

"They're looking for you." Von stopped in front of the bathroom door and leaned against it.

"That's comforting," Dean's sarcasm was at it finest.

"When you guys are at school me and Bobby'll check it out."

Dean shook his head, "That wasn't an invite to-"

"You can't tell me about that and expect me to sit on my ass," the look in Von's eyes kept him from arguing even though he opened his mouth to.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned.

"Nothing more than usual."

"I'm serious, Von," Dean frowned at her.

"So am I," her voice and face were somber, clearly aware of the shit she was going to be wading through soon enough. "Don't tell Sam, we'll be there and back before you guys are finished at the school, there's no point in stressing him out."

"You mean there's no point in him trying to stop you," Dean corrected, knowing he was right by the expression on Von's face. "Alright, my lips are sealed, but if anything happens to you, I'm going to kick your ass, and charge admission for the fight that you and Sam are going to have." Von laughed and Dean couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips. "I'm serious," his voice was anything but serious, but there was an underlying edge of concern in it.

"You're going to be late and have to face your pissed off brother," Von chided in a sing-song voice, laughing when Dean rolled his eyes.

_I will be careful, Dean, I promise._

Dean exited the house for the last time that morning, pulling his arm through the sleeve of his jacket while his other hand held the keys to Von's '72 Nova. "Alright, let's go," he walked over to Von's car and unlocked it, sliding into the driver's side and unlocking the passenger side for Sam. The engine roared to life, Joe Walsh's 'Rocky Mountain Way' coming through the speakers. Dean put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway.

Sam wasn't completely sure why they were taking Von's car. What was wrong with the Impala? Something had to be wrong with it enough for Dean to take Von's car, let alone another vehicle in general. Engine problems? What was it? He asked. "Why aren't we taking the Impala?"

Simple enough, and instead of bitching like he normally would be, he was more interesting in this little fact, this little detail. The hunter looked at his brother and stared, watching and waiting for anything to show what it was while the elder spoke the truth, or thought up a lie to tell. If it was a lie, he'd press on. He was curious, and curiosity was hard to kill.

At the sight of thought, thinking coming from Dean, he immediately prepared for the lie, licking his lips, swallowing, and tilting his head while he raised his brows.

_This should be good._

Dean had been waiting for Sam to ask, he knew his brother too well to think the car ride would continue in silence without the question he could see blinking above Sam's head like a roadway sign.

_Why aren't we taking the Impala?_

"Carburetor's havin' trouble, don't want to drive her around and make it worse."

After the answer, it seemed plausible but he wasn't going to keep going at it, especially since that it didn't take long to get to the school, pull in, park and then allow the other hunter time to get out of the car and begin to walk away. Sam sighed and opened the door, exiting and heading after. Not in pursuit, because he knew that it wasn't a good time, but to get to his job. He was late.


	76. Chapter 76

"Ow!" Alex growled, gripping the edge of the seat as she stood. "That fucking hurt!"

"Yeah and it would still hurt if you were doing it instead of me," Trevor said, giving her a hard knowing expression, silencing her and he grinned, going back to the needle and thread in his hand.

Alex was thankful that he came, yes, but she hated being babied or worse yet, treated like some patient or damsel. She knew very well she wasn't a damsel, even in the situation she was in, she was caught off guard and facing something unseen with no iron or salt. Nothing! Completely defenseless, with no target. When Trevor kicked down the door, the thing was gone...well...not after it threw him around a few times for good measure to have fun before leaving. Then it was gone.

A hiss escaped her and she only wished she had alcohol to drown out the pain, but since she was suffering from a hangover and didn't feel like drinking at all in the slightest to her stomach, she was going to have to stick through it like a Spartan.

"And...Done," Trevor announced, tying the thread into a knot and following with another the opposite way to create a square knot and cutting it once finished.

Coming up straight on her feet she looked down at her shirt, completely torn. The blood on it, plus the glass in there, they needed it out of the way to get the bits that might have broken off inside her. That was buckets of fun for Alex and she had voiced it vigorously. Now she stood there with half of two shirts on, cut just at her under wire of her bra. Did Daisy Duke mean anything in that moment or the daughter in Beverley Hills Hillbillies? Big time.

_I feel like we need to cover up._

Alex placed her hands on her hips and stared at Trevor. The kid was practically salivating where he was, trying to be a gentleman and not ogle at the exposure of skin laid before him. "Thanks again Trevor. You saved my life."

"Just returning the favor."

_Ah, his dad's funeral._

"I call that hardly saving your life."

Trevor smiled, looking down nervously as he stepped forwards, coming up as close to Alex as he could, bringing up his head and meeting her blue eyes inches lower than his. "Well, I do."

_Kid is persistent._

She wanted to back up, go around him, gain room but she didn't want to back down and show that he was making her want to do that. Then again, what kind of message was she giving him just by staying there? "Trevor, I-"

"Like I said, I'm not a kid anymore."

Hand on chest. There was she doing something about it. "Until you prove yourself to me for real that you aren't, then I'll still view you as a kid no matter what age you are and no matter what you do."

_Brutal truth. Ego buster too._

"Do huh?" Trevor asked slyly, his head diving with intent to capture her lips. Periscope down, periscope _down_! Raise anchor! Raise it damn it! _Raise!_

888

Dean cut the engine and climbed out; heading towards the doors, figuring Sam would be close behind. He was hoping Sam would have either bought it, or not press the matter. Either way he got what he wanted when Sam wasn't riding his ass but instead heading towards the library.

Dean turned down the hall to the gym when his stomach did that twist that usually meant something was wrong, or something bad was about to happen. His hunter senses kicked in as he approached the door, opening it carefully. When he didn't see anything, he headed towards the office. What he saw made him freeze for a second in the doorway. The second was gone in a blur as Dean stalked over to the pair, hands balled into fists.

He grabbed Trevor and ripped him off of Alex, whom he was slobbering all over. Dean kept his anger in check, but if the kid started up on him Dean was going to give him a taste of the trophy cabinet, of the desk and of the floor. He noticed Alex's shirt and the blood, glass crunched under his boots. The visual pissed him off even more, what the fuck had happened?

"Dean!" Alex exclaimed, angry, startled, what the hell else? She was riding on so many emotions. Trevor was so close to making actual contact but not succeeding before being ripped out of nowhere only to reveal the source of the attacker. Alex stepped in front of the hunter and placed her hand before him, her face hard and stern. "Calm down there Cujo," she growled, turning in time to put her hand on Trevor as he was about ready to storm up to Dean.

_Sandwich. Kinky._

"Both of you. Trevor, thanks for helping me but go to your fucking class." He didn't move. "Now!"

Trevor wanted to not listen to the brunette, however seeing her eyes it was tough to not follow the order when she was angry. He had seen her like this before and it wasn't a pretty sight or something he wanted to experience again. Nodding his head he grabbed his bag and left the office with heat rolling off of him, the intention of punching what started it.

Her attention back on the other male, the only one with her in the room now, she pushed him away a bit and ran her hand through her long brown hair. "What the fuck Dean? I know I can get to the green on rare occasions, like yesterday, but that was damn near-" she stopped, releasing a heavy breath and wincing, her hand going to the sewn wound.

Gauze, she needed gauze and to not get too worked up or she might tear the stitches and cause it to bleed again. Going around Dean she went to the first aid kit and pulled out what she needed along with some surgical tape, preparing to put it on but only managing to fumble with it and stare at it.

"I was attacked, he saved my life, and yeah what he was about to do is something that I'm not happy with, but...he's 18. I've known him since he was a lanky kid in first year of Junior High. Boys will be boys." She sighed when hands came onto her hips, sliding along her skin to her front avoiding the wound and she knew the touch, the silver ring on the right hand, a familiar body pressing up behind her. "And Dean, will be Dean," she smiled, finally taping on the gauze.

Dean Winchester. Calm, cool, collected. Not the case when an eighteen year old kid got all hands on with his woman. Help her; what was he helping her with? Putting his tongue into her mouth? Wrathful hazel-green eyes tracked after the blond. If Trevor risked doing anything like that again with Dean in the vicinity...

The hunter sucked in a breath through his nose and let it out in a huff. He stepped up behind her, finding the need to touch her, but not the wound. He wanted to see if not touching it while touching her would still allow him to heal it. So far nothing happened. Which lent credence to the theory that he had to directly touch a wound in order to heal it. Good to know. Dean kissed the top of her head, his anger easing away, being stored for later. "Is it bad?"

Finishing up with taping it, she turned in his arms and stared up at him. "Not as bad as it would have been, but hey, I'll survive. I'm tough, I'm bitch enough to suffer through a shard of glass piercing into me," she laughed a bit, not much with the stitches.

_But other things that aren't weapons are harder to stiff through and more painful. The dream. The truth._

Her eyes must've shown something was wrong, because she saw it in Dean's face. Alex looked away fast, schooling her expression before returning to meet him, rising and kissing him on the lips soft and slow, with the hidden promise of dangerous and steamy things in the future. Coming from the kiss she smiled and began to walk around him to go to the office entrance to head to the huge gym awaiting.

Dean hadn't liked what he had seen. The look in her eyes had nothing to do with the stitches. He should have let her go, it was none of his business. He did care; he just sucked at all the emotional stuff that came with showing that you cared. His arm reached out, grabbing her upper arm just before she stepped out of reach. Dean knew something was wrong and he wouldn't be able to let it go, not without trying. "What's wrong, and don't say nothing, I know that look."

_Lie your fucking ass off. Something you are good at._

"Hangover, plus aches and an addition to the total...a new scar. Honestly, that's all that's bothering me. So for a sufficient answer and the truth, there you go," she replied.

_Good girl._

"Now let's go supervise the squad so it looks we are doing our job, or something relative to our jobs." Slipping her arm out of his grip, Alex continued in the direction she was going and walked past the practicing girls who had put in their own mix that wasn't half bad to go with a kick ass routine. Alex went to the water cooler, grabbed a cup and started to get some water, needing the ice cold beverage, before taking a seat on the bleachers next to the thing.

"Right," Dean didn't sound completely convinced, but let it go, following Alex out to watch the girls. He winked at them and the pyramid they had formed nearly toppled. There would have been tangled drooling girls all over the gymnasium floor. Hell, he wasn't even wearing the accursed mascot uniform today; he actually planned on getting some work done today.

He sat next to Alex on the bleachers, pretending to watch the girls. His legs were spread, hands clasped between them with his elbows resting on his thighs while he looked out. "Did you get a look at the spook that attacked you?" Dean made sure his voice was for Alex's ears only, besides the music was loud enough that it would block what he said from any curious ears anyway. They had to get on finding the rest of the ghosts; it was only a matter of time before another corpse showed up.

She sighed, finishing her cup of water and placing it in the black trash bag. "No. Heard it though, just didn't see it. I was flung like a fucking doll so they could get their jollies off," Alex paused, muttering. "Fucking ghosts. Ruined my damn shirts."

_No comment._

The female hunter leaned forwards, her head in her hands, curving her back outwards when the pain started. Alcohol, pain pills...wait, she missed something, and she forgot to take the pills after he sewed her up. Glancing towards the office door she decided that she'd wait, she was already sitting down and she didn't want to bother. Besides, if the thing came back, Alex didn't want another run in quite so soon and again all alone in closed quarters.

When the door to the gym opened she didn't want to look and see who it was, probably a late cheerleader. Hell, she looked anyways and her face went blank. Coach Eric walked passed with a nod at Dean and a long stare at Alex, confusion on his features before sliding into the male he was, a grin and eye roll down her form as he continued to the gym office.

_He's alright. From what it seems, he doesn't remember. Good._

"He senses something though..." she whispered softly, the music covering it up so then Dean couldn't hear.

Standing up she faced Dean on the bleachers, blocking the view that the girls had on him while doing what they were supposed to be doing, and blocking his view of them. Why did that make her feel the green just from him flirting with them just a bit? Shaking it off mentally, she knew that it was Dean being himself, flirting was like air to him, you couldn't necessarily take it away from him. He'd be a mess.

"Let's go..." a beat, noticing that he was in normal wear, she rolled her eyes, "I guess I can't say Brave Heart today. Come on Winchester, let's go hunt this bitch down and give her...them...him...whatever, a taste of wanting to stay dead and gone. Then that way you can stop being a distraction."

_No comment._

"No, 'sides Brave Heart is Scottish, don't you watch movies?" Dean snorted, shaking his head in mock distaste. Dean followed behind her then caught her up. "But I love being a distraction, it works amazing on pretty much everything." 

"I watch movies..." Alex replied.

_Yeah, like Singin' in the Rain, Sound of Music, Chicago, South Pacific...need I go on Ms. Musical?_

"When I can. Oh and Dean, that may be so, but didn't work on me in the past and only works partially now. Sometimes a horse gets used to much; old too quick, that when it has come to the end of purpose, you can no longer ride it. Don't depend on it too much Dean, distractions can kill you."

_Such wise and deep words coming from you Alex, I'm surprised._

Alex kept walking. She was in job mode now; job mode meant that what she had with Dean moments earlier, a night ago, evening and previous, didn't exist. There was a reason she hunted alone for years, because simply she frightened a load too many that have crossed her path. A mask easy to slip in.

_Just like I am when the lock isn't there._

Dean chuckled mirthlessly; the bitch was out to play. He was going to hate this bi-polar Alex. One minute she was all goo-goo eyes for him and the next she was shoving her fist down his throat. He had to wonder if it was worth the pain in his ass. Alex got off too much on thinking she was wiser than everyone else, spitting out rhetoric about distractions. Dean hated when people told him, or lectured him about shit he already knew. Alex always had a way about taking things out of context.

888

Amanda filled him in on what he missed...not much besides female disappointment that he wasn't there, which meant that they all left and really there wasn't anyone in the library except them. Silent, lonely but surrounded by so many characters and written literature. Any day Sam would've basked in the moment, but he had other pressing matters on his mind.

_Von. Moriarty. Von. Hunt. Von. Ghost. Von. Dream. Von._

Every other thought reverted back to the red headed female. A dormant buzz was still inside him, put away, but he could still feel the hum, the want to come out and be free. Sam licked his lips and stood. "I'm going to be back, just have to go and do something," he explained to Amanda before leaving the library and heading down to the gym.

_Time to join the team and do the job._

Sam was not even to the gym quite yet, and he couldn't get what was on his mind off of it. Hearing voices in the halls, he couldn't catch what was being said but he recognized the tones. Turning the corner he was coming to in the hallway he stopped and watched Alex and Dean stride in his direction.

"I hope you two are making nice...although saying that leads me to wonder what the hell happened to Alex's shirt and her skin," he said, his brow furrowing, scanning the female before going to the elder hunter beside her.

"And the gladiator comes to battle in the arena with the rest of us mere soldiers," Alex commented, turning her body so then she slipped past him and Dean's bodies sideways.

"Hey, just be glad I came at all," he chuckled.

"I'll take it up with the big man upstairs about the happiness I am drowning in."

The tall hunter shook his head and laughed a bit more at Alex's sarcasm. He had lived with it with Dean, and though Dean's could be annoying due to brotherhood, Alex's was a refreshing piece of air that only reserved right for her name and personality. Both unique in their respective ways.

_It's a puzzle as to why they never got together, and yet a complete understanding as well._

"Some ghost got the jump on her; she was too busy giving Trevor an anatomy lesson. You know Alex distractions like that can get you killed," Dean said.

_Job mode. Job mode._

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, swiveling sharply and stopping right in front of him, her hand going down to his crotch and holding onto the bulge there without any hint of nice or foreplay for his mind.

_Bitch mode._

"Here's another anatomy lesson, so listen up Winchester cause I won't repeat myself. When a red blooded male knows that a female is a bitch and force not to be reckoned with, maybe it's better to remove one brain and leave the other so then they can think without too much effort to direct where blood flows," she growled, gripping for a point.

_Low profile yes, but he got you in your job mode and your job mode can go to bitch mode real fast. Lesson learned for Dean. Now come back to job mode._

Sam wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her off, glad to find her grip had loosened and she was beginning to calm down. He felt bad for Dean, but he also knew that his brother had crossed the fine line with Alex on Trevor. Women didn't like it when they were spoken about cradle snatching or cheating, especially when they didn't do it. "Let's get back to the hunt at hand. No jabs at each other, please," he said. The female brunette jerked away from Sam and nodded with a glare before inhaling and exhaling slowly. Coming back to the front, she continued.

_Job mode. Job mode._

He had seen that coming a mile away. Alex always had to have the final say and she always had to get physical to back it up. And Sammy was always right there to tell everyone to stop right after she had her way, not ever before, but always after. How terribly convenient. Dean scowled more at the shorter brunette than the tall one. He'd had enough of her bullshit; she had crossed a line she would never be able to walk back from.

"Fine, but so far all I've seen and heard is the one ghost and we deep fried his ass, the two of you have both been attacked by another one and I'm not hearing much feedback about that," he kept the edge from his tone, but the fact remained the same, they had more info but for some reason beyond comprehension neither Alex or Sam seemed willing to talk about what went on.

_"Down comes the giant."_

Amanda attacking me... Sam thought.

Was it the same entity or was it two different ones? Attacked twice, not once. Sam didn't answer his brother, remaining silent; it was something that he didn't want his brother to know. It was like High School all over again, suffer in silence and it didn't exist, or more like don't speak a word and then big brother can't give a talk or do something about it. He was a big boy, he didn't have to tell. Why did it always seem like he had to speak his problems and if he didn't he was forced to by the older kids?

Von, Dean and Alex ganged up on him all the time, making him play games, making him spill things that he didn't want to. He wasn't a kid anymore, what was his business should stay his business. Silence.

_"Unable to have them...Jill."_

"Now I get to have you and you better take it whore."

The words echoed in Alex's head. She wasn't just attacked once. No. Dean didn't know that though, he thought it was just the one that happened today. Yesterday she was and then today. What was said and done to her was her secret alone. Yeah this was a job and it might have been helpful, but he didn't need to know anything else beyond the facts that there was more than one.

"I think we need to know what is causing this. It obviously happened once already in the past and is doing it again. From the first time, one factor must have stayed and repeated," she said. "But the question is as to what and how to stop it."

Dean just stared at Alex. Was she even speaking English? "Thanks for the newsflash Edison; I think we're already clear on what has to be done," he looked to each in turn, "you two are un-fucking-believable. You bitch at me about not acting professional, when you're both acting like a couple of twelve year olds, this isn't the time to be playing keep the secret, so knock it the fuck off."


	77. Chapter 77

Von's hair was drying, pulling itself up into a mass of waves and curls while she sat opposite Bobby's desk in a beat up wooden chair with an old cushion. "I've tried it out already, seems to work."

Bobby raised his eyebrow at that, one thing he wasn't fond of hearing was when something had the potential to backfire. There was no such thing as a good fuck up. Of course, this line of work came with its risks. "Seems to?" he had that tone that let Von know he wasn't impressed.

"I tried it at the high school without ritual, I used a pen to write it on my arm, it stopped most of their emotions from getting through, so if I put the design on iron, inlay it with silver and fasten it to a leather cuff, I can wear it against my skin and it should block them entirely."

Bobby handed the book back to Von. He trusted her enough to make an empathic blocking amulet without screwing it up. "Alright, you should have everythin' ya need here?"

"Thanks Bobby, it's really gonna help, I can't have other peoples emotions raging inside of me like that, otherwise I'm going to wind up locked in a white room like Steph," Von sighed, reaching down to massage Sorcha's furry head.

"Yeah, I know enough empaths that are in the cuckoo's nest, don't need one more shut away." Bobby looked out the window, lost in thought.

"Dean and I have an idea about finding who yanked him out of Hell." Bobby dragged his eyes away from the window, face utterly neutral. Von sounded very hopeful, like an eager child, the hopefulness in her voice matched her eyes. It reminded Bobby of Sam whenever the kid had a plan to solve a problem.

Bobby hated having to step all over it. "Are you tryin' to stress me out this early in the mornin'?"

The red head frowned, Bobby was being his typical cynical self but Von could work with it. They had a plan, well an idea, wasn't much to be planned. Simple tracking spell, no sweat. "There's residual essence left on the hand print on Dean's arm, I can use it to track whatever left the imprint, it's not dangerous," Von explained.

"Compared to what, we don't even know what it is," the elder hunter shot back.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to track it down, then we can figure out what to do next," Von countered.

Bobby leaned back in his chair. "Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?" he asked to no one in particular, catching Von's eye and seeing that she was smiling at him.

"Because you're just as crazy as us," she smirked, standing from her chair, "speaking of which, Dean told me about the demonic omens a couple towns over-"

"Lemme guess, you're planning on checking it out?"

Von smiled, "Did you wanna come with?"

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't wind up ass deep in demons," Bobby pointed out, tapping his finger on the desk in thought, "make your amulet, then we'll head out."

888

Von had on a pair of her signature ripped jeans, one knee blown out, frayed around the hems of the legs, her scuffed up boots and to top it off a faded light blue tank top. The air outside was crisp from the Fall whether, but she'd work up a sweat quick enough. She had fired up the furnace and busied herself gathering what she needed. With the work area set up, Von shoved a piece of cold iron into the hot coals, leaving it there until it went white hot. The sigil was drawn out on the work table, ready and waiting.

Von wiped her dirty hands down her shirt, passing them over the circle and invoking the circle to activate. A ripple of light crackled through it and died out again. She pulled the ore out of the pit and held it down on the anvil while she picked up the hammer next to her. The air shimmered with heat, sweat trickling down Von's neck and back, the small tear in her skin where Sam had bitten her stung when the sweat entered into it. She ignored it, raising the hammer over the small rectangular sized piece of iron. She had to start forming it before it cooled and went brittle on her.

_Ting, ting. Bang. Ting, ting. Bang. Ting, ting. Ting. Bang_

In a past life she could have been a blacksmith.

Bobby stared out the window at Von in the shed as he drank his beer. Determined woman, fiery, shy, but that was Von. He worried about her, and knowing that there was a slip up...no he shouldn't be too worried on that, she was fixing that, patching it so then it didn't happen again. Then again, she was almost like a daughter him, just like Alex was, and the Winchester boys were like sons. Almost impossible to not worry.

Sighing he turned around and went to look at the book that Sam had brought back two days ago. Try looking through it as well as see what else that might in there that could be helpful. Hell, he best know what was in it so then that way he knew if the handy factor would come by keeping it. A school library wasn't a place for this book. "I'm gettin' too old for this..." he groaned, sitting down and beginning to flip through the pages.

888

The elder hunter stood outside at his Charger out back by the shed. Von had finished making her protective trinket and he had to admit it was a damn good job at it too. He was packing up the car; if they wanted to get to the town Stickney as soon as they could and finish this puppy then they needed to be ready good and proper.

Von fiddled one last time with the leather cuff at her left wrist, the metal plate was on the inside, pressed against the skin and completely inconspicuous. It looked like an ordinary piece of grunge jewelry, suiting Von's tastes to a 't'.

"44 minute drive out from here, but I can make it less than that if we are in a hurry. Give us more time for us to scope out, find where they are, get what we need and get rid of the lot," he explained, shutting the trunk and heading for the drivers side door, only to stop in mid open when he heard a song play from Von's pocket across the hood. Giving her a shake of his head and smile he climbed in and started the engine, waiting for her before he pulled out of the long dirt drive way and onto the open road. Stickney here they come.

She threw her gear in the back. Sorcha was to stay at the house, guard the perimeter Von told her. Von nodded, "More time is always good," just then her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket she checked the caller ID. Shit, it was Sam. Von flipped it open. "Hey Sam, what's up?" she listened for Sam to explain, nodding into the phone even though he couldn't see it.

888

Year books. Year books after year books all lined up, and Alex was starting to get sick of the old smell that they held like some books set on a shelf to age and gain dust. She hated being in the hallway after what she had done but it wasn't so much what she had done as to what Dean had said after about keeping secrets.

They were her secrets and she didn't see him spilling his anytime soon. Rightful in her, but once Sam informed about another attack placed upon him she jumped on the boat and told too. That was the smartest thing they ever did. Not. Dean wasn't happy that they kept valid information from him. Two people possessed by a spirit or spirits. How many were there?

Joey, invisible giggling girl, one in Eric and one in Amanda, both of those in the two real alive people gone. Amanda had led them to the section giving Sam a smile when he gave her one and Alex couldn't help but wonder if he knew that she was purposefully flirting with her? Leading her on. That was Sam for one, blissfully unaware.

"This is why I never spent time in the library when I was younger let alone now," Alex grumbled, flipping a page and coughing at the dust coming away, this time invoking a sneeze shaking her whole body, making the book close. Curses arose in whispers.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, sighing. Were they ever going to find whatever the hell they were looking for? They had come in here in hopes of finding some clue, and that's when he stumbled on the year the girls year they graduated, and Dean unfortunately because of being held back one.

Now what? A doubt that who they were looking for was in here, besides Joey, they had many year books piled around them. So he pulled out his cell phone and flipped through the phone book on it before finding Von's number. Dialing he waited as the phone rang and rang in his hear, looking up and finding Alex and Dean watching him with confusion and wanting to know intent.

Dean let out a long huff of boredom. Year books. God, he hated year books. Though he had to admit looking over some of the worst hairstyles known to man was more than amusing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes. When he was just about sick and tired of examining every damn thumbnail his attention was diverted to Sam who pulled out his phone. Alex and Dean watched him curiously. Had he just pulled a rabbit out of his hat?

"Hey, Von. Think you can work a tracking spell or something to help find our ghost?" he asked.

She wasn't about to say she was headed out with Bobby. Sam being as inquisitive as he was would want to know where, and Von didn't want to have to lie to him unless she had to. "Sure, I can do that no problem; we already know where they are right? So all we need to do is figure out who they are." Von leaned on the side of the car, pushing mute on her phone so Sam wouldn't hear the car door close. Once she was inside she turned the sound back on. "I came into contact with what I hope is all of them the other night."

_This would be easier if I had a year book in front of me. Damn._

"We'll start with the one that tripped you." Von had never tracked a ghost quite like this before. She was in a moving car, with no séance supplies. She reached into a smaller bag she had by her feet and pulled out a pen and notebook. "I've never done this before over the phone, but I'm going to see if I can get some names from Spirit Writing."

He knew that Von was trying to be discreet, but he didn't like how she was keeping things from Sam. The boy would understand, Hell, Dean understood and Alex definitely would. Von was a big girl, and yet she was acting like a teenager would when sneaking out of the house to go to party that her parents said she couldn't go to.

That thought made him release a sigh. No, he didn't have that problem with Von; he had that problem with Alex and Dean back then. Those two were always the defiant daredevils. Driving the car, he managed to glance over at what Von was doing, hearing her words he knew it was to help the others at the High School.

_Von, always prepared for any situation that might arise,_ Bobby thought.

Von inhaled and breathed out slowly. Something like this could take minutes or hours. If didn't always depend on how powerful the psychic was but on how cooperative the spirit world was. It would also be harder considering they were moving away from the school and not towards it.

_Here goes nothing._

The pad of paper rested on her thighs, pen poised above. With another grounding exhale she put the pen to paper, doodling random lines and patterns. The randomness would eventually become more linear or more chaotic, a sign her connection was getting stronger. Then the names or pictures would come.

Listening and waiting on the phone, Sam nodded. Why was it that whenever someone was on the devices they always did that? The person couldn't see it, but they still did it anyways. He wasn't about to relish on the finer things of what was logical and completely useless.

Alex on the other hand stopped staring at Sam, her legs stretched out across the aisle they were in and coming up next to Dean's. She glanced up to meet his green eyes and she looked completely calm, blank. Normally this was against her nature, but she couldn't help but give an apologetic glint in her own orbs. "Sorry," she mouthed, without thinking, hugging the old yearbook to her chest, catching a whiff of the dust and she sneezed again.

_Need a Kleenex? Gas mask?_

Putting the book down and away from her she folded her arms.

Dean shifted in his seat, moving his legs away from Alex. She could go ahead and be sorry, but he was still miffed at her. They were working, he didn't to spare the time on emotional making up crap. Sam had Von on the phone and she was going to be working up some witch mojo. He wondered if she was already on her way to Stickney and if Bobby was with her.

Dean's thought went back to Alex while other thoughts that should have been more pressing were clamoring for attention. Why was her reputation as a bitch so important? It's not like if the rest of the gang found out that they would think she was any less of a bitch, it would be hard to accomplish something like that. If someone, somewhere were giving out a medal for the biggest bitch, Alex would win every year in a row. She was tough and gutsy and a royal pain in the ass.

The problem was why couldn't he suck it up, store it away, do whatever and move on? Alex ripped into him every chance she got to protect her reputation, one she shouldn't have had to protect among her friends. Who was he kidding; all four of them were hiding things, wearing masks. He had caught too many unguarded moments to think different and he wondered if they had caught just as many from him. Dean's face was utterly blank while he thought; he only flicked his hazel-green eyes to Alex to see her mouth.

Why did she always fuck things up? Always have to keep her bitch in tact, let it loose to prove a point. It wasn't her fault, it was just a natural reaction when she was angry or pissed off. Then again it was a mask as well; she just couldn't see that it was truly because she had it for so long. It was what prevented her heart or her emotions from getting in the way and shown vulnerable.

Though she knew Dean wouldn't just forgive and forget, Hell, he held some form of hostility in that one move away. Alex brought her legs up and folded them Indian style. If Dean wanted space and didn't want to take a rare opportunity of apology that was fine with her. Just fucking dandy.

_"Lesson number three..."_ Leon's voice entered her head.

Swallowing and putting her head in her hands briefly, she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned her back against the book shelf. Why couldn't she stop being a bitch? Why couldn't she just let everyone know that she was who Trevor saw her, saw that she actually liked Dean?

_It's not you. What Trevor sees is the old you that died when you were little. Birthday number 8._

Von stared dead ahead, eyes not seeing, pen scratching away at the paper. She was hoping for at least one name, but wouldn't look until she was done. Looking influenced the pen and tampered with the connection. Sam had the patience of a saint for waiting on the phone with only breathing passing between them. She would have to thank him.

Thoughts of them began to distract her and she forcibly pushed them away. She did not need her body reacting to impulses from memories while she concentrated on finding the spirits responsible for murdering people. She concentrated on the girl ghost's voice, the smell of the air when she was around, the feel of her presence. And then that of the others, the group, pulling and pulling through the door. Screaming and laughing.

"Cassandra..." Von breathed, hand flying along the paper all on its own, words spilling unseen from her hand.

The pen halted mid-stroke. Von blinked and her gaze fell to the notebook. The page was a mess of ink, but there embedded in the scribbles were three names, each written in a different hand. There was a fourth name as well but each time Von had written it down it had been scribbled out again, making it completely unreadable.

"I've got three legible names," Von's voice came back over the line, "Cassandra Miller, Chad Wright, and Tamara Georges, there's another name, but whoever was helping me write it kept on changing its mind and scribbling it out." Von sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Thanks Von. We'll look them up and hopefully find something of worth with the names. Watch out for Bobby and take care," Sam said, hanging up and pocketing his cell phone. "I got names. Time to start looking for Cassandra Miller, Chad Wright, and Tamara Georges."

Putting aside the year book he had he made sure to keep it for memories. He never really kept his and neither did Dean and he highly doubted that the girls did. Sam began to pick up year books at random, one by the year of 2005. This was going to take awhile.

They had to go through the year of students; sophomore, Junior, and Senior then look for the names. Which then again it would be easy because once they looked through there they already had the last names, just had to go alphabetical. Sam found Tamara in the 2005...Junior, Cassandra in sophomore, and Chad in Junior as well. "Jackpot," he announced, about to hand over the year book with his fingers on the pages, separating it. Alex and Dean coming up to his sides as he stared.

_Cassandra Miller. Why does she look so familiar?_

Dean looked over his overgrown brother's shoulder, scanning the rows until his eyes fell upon Cassandra Miller. "Is it me, or does she resemble Amanda is a sisterly sort of way?"

"Not just you Dean, I think Amanda has some s'plainin' to do after some questions," Alex said, standing up and wincing, her hand to her stomach. "Oh yeah, when we finish this job I will be loads happy."

Sam stood up, keeping hold of the year book in hand and grabbing the one from their year in High School, beginning to head back with the other two to the main part of the library. "I'm going to do the talking, set it up, you two head back to the gym and try not to get into a pissing fight or injured," Sam informed, separating from them, coming around the desk and sitting in his seat.

"How did the research go?" Amanda asked. "Find what you were looking for in the glory days?"

"Yeah. Um, Amanda could I speak to you after school is over? Nothing bad, just, I have some questions about the job and all."

"Sure."

888

"Almost there, I say give me another ten minutes," Bobby said when she hung up, his foot on the pedal and the speedometer at eighty with the speed limit only fifty five. Such a rebel.

He didn't ask how the call went, he'd just let her sit there and tell him if she wanted, but he pretty much already knew. They took her information she gave them to help and that meant the hunt was coming to a close with how it sounded now that they had names. Maybe after this they could take a break before they started to look for another hunt somewhere. Hell, he'd need one to get through the days with them.

_Idjits._

Von slipped her phone back in her pocket and tucked the notebook back in her bag. Hopefully if all went well and they found out who those people were, the fourth one would show up and want to join the party. "I honestly can't believe there are so many ghosts working together, they tend to stick to themselves," Von tapped her fingers on the windowsill of the passenger door, losing herself to her own thoughts longer than she should have.

"The demons, you think they're heading our way to find Dean?" she hadn't doubted it was on the elder's mind but felt the need to bring it up anyway. If they were heading their way, how many of them were they're going to be, two, three, a dozen? Von shifted back in her seat, feeling her knife tucked into its back sheath. It was a welcome comfort.

Bobby peeked over at Von and returning his sights to the road. "Things that we thought we knew can tend to surprise ya when they change," he commented about the ghosts grouping up. "And yeah, I think so, that or they are looking for the only three I see hanging around him. Ya four are all targets and possibilities. We won't know till we find em' and ask."

"That's comforting," Von muttered, knowing it was true made it even worse. They all had bull's eyes painted on the backs of their heads.

_I guess we'll just have to ask extra nicely_

Von watched the passing scenery; they were down Stickney's main street now. Nothing was out of place from what Von could tell. Always look for outward signs of distress before going deeper.

"Wasn't trying to make it sound comforting," Bobby commented, hinting her sarcasm in her words.

Picking a random parking space and area he pulled in and turned off the engine. Now it was time to get down to business. To locate a demon it was hard, but he had some help on his hands and one Hell of a tracker when it came out of the blue. Climbing out, he went to the trunk and opened it, finding things to pack himself with in concealment. "Ready?"

Von climbed out of the Charger and slipped on her brown leather jacket, effectively hiding the blade at her back better than the green button down shirt could. The inner pocket to her jacket had some select magical items. She liked being prepared. "Yeah, I'm ready." She stood next to the car and scanned the area, mentally marking houses and buildings, cars and people. She did one final discreet sweep of her eyes and stepped onto the sidewalk with Bobby.


	78. Chapter 78

Alex exited the big room into the hallway and slowed her pace. She wasn't going to talk to Dean about what she said or did in the hallway earlier if he wasn't willing. She wasn't even willing. Why should she apologize? Alex wasn't doing what he said she was and who knows if what he said was because of jealousy or because of to keep the low profile. Opening her mouth to explain, she halted with that notion and closed it. No talking. No explaining. Let Dean think what he wants to think, but she didn't want him thinking something that wasn't true.

_I knew that you cared what he thought about you._

Making it back to the gymnasium, she found the cheerleaders just entering through another door into the locker rooms. Alone. Alone with Dean and there was now a tension between them. Alex really should learn to tone down a bit, but why should she? Dean needed to too. When he did, she would. Simple.

Alone with her again. Awesome. "Yeah, we'll do that," Dean's voice was edged with cynicism from Sam's comment. He turned and left the library with Alex. Head back to the gym and do what exactly?

Hang on a minute, there's a computer in the gym office. Dean smiled to himself, he was a genius. The hunter made his way into the office, stepping over the broken glass and around to sit at the desk.

He moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver and brought up the web browser. Now he was in business. He typed in the web address to the local cemetery he had visited earlier to find out about Joey Bruni. "Cross your fingers and hope that the others are buried and not cremated." Dean's eyes were steady on the screen, typing away at the keyboard.

Alex let him go into the office, not following, not really wanting to. We had names, we had two other names to research and didn't hurt anything to look them up when they had the first best thing according to her. Books in a stuffy library second when desperate, but the computer...she could do technology.

To go into the office anyways and help or stay out here and do what? What could she really do out here? Listen to music, dance, or just sit there while the boys gym class came in from outside. Yeah, boys gym class, such a wonderful thing. Not. Alex really hated that thing now.

Not paying attention to their looks or cat calls, Alex moved to the black garbage bag and decided that it was something to do to throw it away in the big green garbage can outside the door. Thinking it would be better to make one trip with the water cooler as well, she huffed.

"Need help?" Eric asked.

_Better or worse than Dean?_

"Yeah," Alex said, picking up the bag and smiling at him. "Grab the cooler."

Walking for the door she held it open for Eric, tossing the bag into the can and waiting for him to empty it out and put the top back on before coming back inside. What was it with people wanting to help her today? Trevor and now Eric.

888

"Did the newspaper mention any particular house or anything?" Von hadn't read the article herself; Dean had been the one to tell her about the omens. Von had never ignored a gut instinct, when her eyes fell on a house across the street she stopped herself, green eyes ticking here and there, taking it all in.

Bobby followed Von's gaze on the house, before diverting and looking at her. "No. Might be time to admit that I'm countin' on ya havin' a sense for these things." He shrugged innocently when she gave him a look. "Don't give me that, statin' the truth. Don't wanna hear it, not my fault." A beat. "That house mean something over there to ya?"

Von went back to studying the house. Bobby had a point; she did have a sense for these things. Supernatural radar. She had a feeling she'd be making everyone's lives a lot easier with her set of skills. "Maybe," she answered quietly. If they kept on standing there, staring at the house anything that was watching was gonna know the jig was up. Couldn't have that. "Let's go say hello," she walked past Bobby and across the street towards the house. It wasn't stereotypical like you saw in all those horror movies, run down, dilapidated. It had been renovated, new beige paint on the side paneling, new deck. 

"Let's say hello?" Bobby asked incredulously, following after her anyways, muttering under his breath how he today's generation of hunters was idjits.

A cherry red Cadillac was parked out front at the curb. The closer Von got to the house, the more her skin crawled. "There's definitely something in there," she spoke to the elder hunter while her sight remained fixed on the house.

Coming up beside her. "And what are ya plannin' on doin' if it is them? Tackle them into the house while the neighbors and street walkers pass by?" If John were here...Bobby mentally cursed the man for spawning a bit of recklessness into them, then again they did it to themselves when they grew up and did it on their own.

Von shrugged and pouted at him innocently. As much fun as it would have been to recklessly tackle a demon and hoped that no one called the cops..."No, I planned on going 'round back, after I keep them from being able to escape from the front." Bobby gave her another look. "If you have any ideas, I'm all ears."

Her feet carried her up the steps to the front door, she checked behind her, then through the window. She crouched down in front of the door, making it appear like she had dropped something and was picking it up. Lucky her the porch was made of wood and not cement, otherwise she wouldn't be able to do what she was about to.

Von closed her eyes and placed her hands on the boards. Her face was a mask of concentration; finally she muttered a few words under her breath. A Devil's Trap burned its way up through the wood without a hint of smoke. Von stood in the middle of the circle, it was large enough to fit the span of the door. The porch provided the angle that would make it impossible to see from the street.

Apparently she learned something from Dean growing up as well. "And sneakin' into the back is somethin' the neighbors won't notice either? If ya can find a way there, I'll stick in front and play the ol' fool that can't find his marbles," Bobby said.

_My town already thinks that, not hard to act._

Waiting for her to get off the porch, he watched her go; surprisingly she managed to stay out of sight of windows or prying eyes. Tilting his head in a thoughtful gesture he faced the door and knocked.

Bobby had every reason to doubt her; he had never seen her in action. She took no offense, it was his way of saying he was worried, and without saying he was worried.

Slipping around back was easy. It's not like people were sitting around, paranoid as a fox in a chicken coup, with twitchy fingers waiting to dial the cops at the first sign of someone new walking up to someone's house. It also helped when you didn't make it look blatantly obvious that you were sneaking.

No tippy-toes, theatrics or over done moves. Just simple, swift, purposeful movements. Von eased herself up the steps; the ones in the back weren't as new and needed some serious repair. Von had heard the knock and crouched down, bracing against the doorjamb, out of sight of the windows. At least, she hoped so. Nothing was ever perfect. She pulled out her lock picking kit and started working on the tumblers.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked her face suspicious and none too friendly.

He had to say, Von sure knew how to pick them, but what could you do when running into demons, you get the same attitude. Bobby decided to play normal rather than just off his own rocker. "Sorry to bother, but I'm returning from an out of town visit and my car broke down. Could it be possible to use your phone to call my wife and tell her about the delay and hitch a tow?" Bobby inquired.

The four adults at his house weren't the only ones who invented lying their asses off. Seeing the woman think it over a few she finally nodded and gestured inside, him stepping over the threshold and onto the furnished rug. Then again that was really the only furnished thing in the house. As soon as the door was shut he knew she didn't believe him all too well, demons had that sort of thing about trust issues. Hand on the flask and open in seconds, he spun while she charged, his arm grabbing a hold of her and the flask titling back when forced on her lips. "Drink up."

Von opened the door in record time. The door creaked as it cracked open, but was silent the rest of the way. She stood and stepped over the threshold, catching sight of Bobby. Something tackled her into the kitchen before she managed another step. The pair was taken into the cupboards with a bang.

Von grunted and swung her arm out, knife in hand. The knife plunged home; sinking into the man's chest like it was made of hot butter. He spasmed and fiery red sparks scattered underneath his skin. He went very still and Von pushed him off, wiping the bloody knife on the man's shirt. Von walked behind the woman Bobby had grabbed a hold of, quickly kneeling to mark the floor with a Devil's Trap using her magick.

Releasing her as soon as the trap was set beneath the woman he stood back and watched as she screamed, vapor coming from her mouth, writhing in the trap before coming to a halt. "Ask away kid, all yours," Bobby said, gesturing to the fallen demon, pulling out his shotgun full of rock salt. "I'll search the rest of the house." By the time he got back he hoped they had some answers, and hoped that the poor woman was alright. After this he'd need a beer or two, especially if things turned for the worst.

Von nodded and stepped around to face the demon who was still twisting itself around the trap like a fish circling inside its bowl. It soon came to its senses and returned to the woman it was possessing. "Thanks, I'm a little rusty on my smoke signals."

The demon scowled at Von then smiled, apparently liking the red head's snark. "Don't mention it."

"I have some questions if you don't mind," Von went on, voice neutral, eyes vigilant.

"I'm not going anywhere," the woman replied, eyes lowering to the hardwood floor where the Devil's Trap was burned into it.

"That's awfully polite of you."

"Not really, I'm thinking of all ways I'm going to kill you. None of them are quick," the woman smiled wide, eyes flashing jet black.

"You can either answer my questions and I send you back to Hell for you to claw your way out again or I can kill you now and you won't be able to have any play time with me."

The demon thought about it, tilting her head to the side like a monkey, "I'm listening."

"I'm sure you heard about the recent escape of one of your most prized acquisitions, I want to know if you're following him and how he got out."

888

The first floor was clear, the basement he'd head to after the second floor that he was on right now. Checking all the rooms. Nothing. There was nobody there. That was hard to believe though to the elder and as soon as he heard the creek of the floorboards behind him, he cocked the gun, looked and fired.

Demon down, screaming and back up again, black eyes focused on him. Bobby smirked as he began to speak, the Latin exorcism embedded into his knowledge and coming out fluently, firing while doing so when it advanced.

Once finished, he sighed and checked for a pulse. None. Damn things always tended to ride the hosts too hard. Leaving the body upstairs he headed back to the main floor, down to the basement and again nothing. Soon he returned to Von, the woman in the trap looking a tad worse for wear. "Anything?" he asked.

Von unclenched her fist, dropping what little she held in it, a pinch of black salt. Wiping her hands on her jeans she looked to Bobby. "They were following Dean, but she swears up and down that none of them have any idea how he got out," her eyes flicked to the demon lying on the floor, coughing up wet black salt, "they're pretty damned scared about it though, which doesn't bode well for us."

He nodded. "Well I'm assumin' we got about as much as we gonna get. You get this one, wipe your prints and then we'll call the police when we leave."

_If the woman lives, it'll be a miracle compared to her teenage son upstairs._

The elder began to go through the house once more, taking a rag and wiping up traces that he had been there, not taking too long before exiting the house with Von on his tail. From catching a leaving glance, the woman didn't live either. Three dead bodies...they could've done better, but then again, they could've done worse if they didn't intervene here and now. Arriving back at the Charger he climbed in. Time to head back home. He wondered how the other three were fairing at the school.

They did what they could, sometimes it was enough. Other times it was tough. You can't save everyone, it helped thinking they were someplace better. Better then dwelling on alternatives. The information was useful and the problem was dealt with. Demons had been searching for Dean, and if they were searching for him what was stopping them from going after the others of the group. Von already knew that they had their inky black eyes on her. Likely Sam as well. And whether because Alex was with them or for some other unforeseen reason she too was on their list.

_Collect the whole set._

888

Alex was glad when it was the end of the school for the day, that meant that it was time for questioning, as well as a step or more closer to finishing this actual case. Going to the office she gathered her gym bag, left to the PA system and gathered her CD's that she had been listening and trying to dance to. Kind of hard with stitches. Yoga was also out of the options there.

Leaving the gym office unlocked because Coach Eric had to teach the football team and would need to come back in there later. Funny thing, he never really asked what happened in there to his trophy and shit shelves...guess he decided it just finally gave out...that or he assumed the reason she was suiting the gauze was because of that. Whatever it was, she'd let him to believe it.

"Time for our _real_ job," Alex commented just as Dean came up to her and they both exited into the hallway where it was almost nearly empty.

High School students hadn't changed much since they last went there. No one wanted to stay after the final bell rang. The poor suckers who did were either doing custodial work, sports, studying, or the fact they had to wait for their parents to come and pick them up. Alex was glad she never really had that problem of waiting, but waiting at the car for Sam to get his ass there as well as Dean, that was something she hated. Then again, she'd pick up and walk home if she didn't see them there before her usually. No, she did have to wait and that was for Dean to come back later after cheerleading stuff to pick her up. Not as worse as parents though.

_Can we stop reliving the old days?_

Immediately she stopped thinking about it. Her other half was right, it was something in the past and god when the past came back she wasn't too happy and she'd be even happier to leave this time than before...maybe almost happier. 

888

When the bell rang, Amanda didn't need a reminder to stay. He had looked through that year book at that one picture more than the other two people. Hell, he even found in the Senior area Amanda Miller. Sam could already gather from that, that they were probably very close. Once the library was empty, people checking out the books they needed for their classes. It was a funny thing considering the Library really didn't close till 4, no one ever stayed like they used to in his year.

"What did you want to ask me, Sam?" Amanda voiced, turning around in her swivel chair.

How to bring it up where he didn't sound like some noisy person or undercover cop? I guess he kind of was an undercover cop, but for other reasons beyond the living or normal. From the looks of her books she brought in all the time, she was interested in the Paranormal. Did she believe in that or was it just an interest? Sam was about to find out. "I was searching around for the year book from when I went here when I was a Sophomore..." he began.

"You went to school here?"

"Yeah. Ha, I did. Of course things were-I'm getting sidetracked."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. Anyways, and I came upon this other year book instead to see if one of my cousins went to this one or another one where they were the Home of the Braves. So I found 2005, the year she would've been in. I didn't find her, so she must've gone somewhere else, but I found you in there and I also found your sister...Cassandra Miller. It doesn't have her in the others after that. What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

_Cousin? I might have to use that more often._

Amanda seemed to grow solemn for a flash of a second before she swallowed it all down. Meeting his eyes she rolled over in her chair. "I...I don't mind. It's been years since anyone has asked, but...um...she was my little sister. You know? I looked out for her, made sure that she had a smooth ride where no one would bully or bother; know that she was Amanda Miller's sister. No one would have done it to her anyways, she was a sweet kid, but somewhere along the line I saw something change in her, like she was hiding things from me under that cheery disposition," Amanda stopped.

Standing, she turned her back on Sam, putting away her books into her bag. "I would try and find out what was wrong, she would yell at me...she started hanging out with other friends too...then one day the police and ambulance come to the school, no one knows what is wrong, until I get a call down to the office to find out that my sister was dead along with two other kids that were her new friends. Slit arms all in the same fashion and design. All dead," she finished.

Sam didn't know what to say after that, it sounded pretty damn tragic and heavy on an older sibling to lose their one of their family, from the sounds of it after the death she become the only child. He stood, coming up behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder, making her tense up and release a small sob, barely audible if it weren't for the silence and emptiness of the Library.

"I'm sorry for asking," he apologized, going to move his hand, he found hers on his and her turning around to face him, slowly embracing him into a hug as the tears slid down her face quietly.

"Sam..." she breathed into his ear, a giggle coming from her lips as she smiled. "Don't you know to never believe a beautiful woman when doing your job?" A beat. "Down goes the giant."

A loud thud and crash sounded from the Library as they closed in on it. Alex didn't even look at Dean to know that something was wrong in his mind as well as hers, as she sprinted inside and stopped at the sight of Sam on the floor with a broken table around him. The door locking behind them made her flinch before she began to run with Dean towards the fallen hunter.

"Learn your lessons Jill," the voice said, causing her to look to her right to find Amanda standing there with different eyes all too blue and icy like a lifeless body would have.

Her body tugged and she flew, coming to the floor and sliding, her bag landing beside her. More laughter followed, and two figures appeared, Eric, and the teacher from yesterday that was all over Dean.

_I'm guessing inside them is Tamara Georges and Chad Wright._

Another loud thud and it didn't take a genius to know that Dean was down too. The female moving past with a flashed expression of not wanting to do this before switching to a smirk. She was going to Dean...and that meant that Eric was hers.

_Fucking fantastic._


	79. Chapter 79

Von had busied herself around the house since they got back. There wasn't much point in Von heading to the school; Alex, Dean and Sam were handling the ghosts. There wasn't much else either Bobby or Von could look into for Dean case unless something fell in their laps. They would have to wait for Dean to return in order for Von to perform the tracking spell. It would work better with him physically present, the connection would be stronger than Von trying to hold onto the faint essence that lingered on her fingertips, it was more the memory of it than anything else.

That gave her the time to help Bobby out with the yard. She had since cleaned her knife and tossed her green button down shirt next to her duffle in the room she slept in last night, it had gotten a couple spots of blood on from when she killed the demon. 

Von had fixed up a new dummy and tied it up on a post in the small patch of field by the creek. The one spot that was reserved for training and target practice. She may have gone a little too far with painting a black-eyed scowly face on it. Bobby said it looked too cute to be a demon and Von replied, looks can be deceiving.

Next she helped Bobby cannibalize an old Ford truck. They needed to sort out its workable parts and scrap the rest. After they crushed it into a pancake of its former self Bobby left Von to work on the motorcycle she had first helped him with when she arrived. Von sat next to it, half Indian sitting with the other leg bent up at the knee, perfect to balance her while she leaned forward to get at the brake line. That had been the problem with it before and she intended on fixing it this time around.

Her light blue tank top was decorated with grease and the left side with covered with semi-wet dirt from lying on her side to tighten up a bolt underneath the carriage. Von leaned back to assess her work, wiping her greasy hands on an oily rag. As what always happens when ones hands are either occupied or dirty Von felt the urge to scratch her cheek. She probably already had other smudges on her face from grease and engine oil so what was one more?

Satisfied with her work Von stood and stretched, arching back like a cat with a mewling sound of satisfaction. Pulling the keys from her pocket she sat on the bike, bouncing up and down to test the shocks. Turning the engine over showed no problems and she kicked up the heavy kick stand with her boot. Von revved the engine, easing off the brake and guiding the bike forward. She picked up speed and circled around the lot, testing the brake a fair amount before parking it back next to the garage. Success.

Lifting her leg up and swinging it over to dismount Von headed back towards the house, giving up on the oily rag, it wasn't doing much better at cleaning off her hands then if she had been using dirt. Von headed into the kitchen and grabbed a cooler, popping the cap off with her ring and taking a much deserved pull from it.

888

To be a ghost and possess someone takes a serious amount of juice, not just any old spook can do it. It takes a certain amount of crazy and an extra amount rage to pull it off. Dean cursed under his breath, shifting his weight around to check if anything was broken. Nope, still had all fingers and toes. He sat up with Evee leering over him; smile so wide then suddenly not there Dean had to question whether he had been seeing things.

Shit. No weapons, no salt, no iron as far as the eye could see. He dared a glance at the others to see how they were fairing. Not any better it appeared, looks like Dean had to pull an ace out of his ass. Sam was closer to him and with Amanda closing in on his brother he had to act fast.

Jumping to his feet, he tackled Evee to the ground, a look of complete shock and surprise was on her face and then lights out. Dean's fist to her head saw to that, it didn't matter how long it was going to last, it was going to be long enough.

Without hesitating he lunged at Amanda, driving her down into the ground with the same ferocity he had with Evee. Amanda smiled up at him with her dead eyes and kneed him in the stomach, swinging him over and her on top. He grabbed fistfuls of her shirt to keep her off of him; her nails were going for his neck and face.

In that moment he looked at Sam and a look of terror darkened his face. His brother had taken his knife from his pocket and was eyeing it in a way that made Dean's blood run cold. "Sam! What the hell are you doing?"

The moment he was down it was like he couldn't stop thinking. Where was Dean? He should've been here by now to save him. Why would he save a lanky little brother who couldn't even swim that well, couldn't shoot that well, and couldn't get through the obstacle courses fast enough or efficient enough?

_"Sam! Move! Move! If this were real life you would have been dead by now!"_ his father's voice yelled.

John cared, he did, otherwise why would he have been training them? But that still didn't mean anything, especially on the first hunt when it was his fault for getting his dad hurt, he was careless. No one said he was to blame, but the truth was in their eyes and their words that said it was alright, he did his best. Lie. He was guilty. Guilty for disappointing his dad and leaving for college, guilty for Jessica's death, guilty for his mother's death in his nursery, guilty for packing the rock salt rounds wrong.

_"Jammed the damn gun,"_ Dean said harshly, echoing inside.

Sam was guilty for not being a good soldier, a good hunter when he was at that old town and he had turned his back on Jake. It was Sam's fault for Dean making a deal and going to Hell. It was Sam's fault for not finding a way out of it no matter the costs. Why couldn't he do anything right? Now he was screwing things up with Von, because she wants nothing to do with the demons Boy King. Their Savior.

_"It's all your fault Sam...Everything..."_ a voice invaded his brain, Jessica's, John's, Dean's, Bobby's, Mary's, Amanda's, Von's and finally his own.

Pulling out the knife from his pants pocket he stared at it intently because it was the answer to all his problems, just a one flick, just one cross on his arm one way and another the other, only to move on to the next wrist. He stared at the blade, reflecting his image, reflecting his wrongs, and he wanted it all gone from his sight. His faults, his blood spilled would fix everything. He was sure of it.

888

"Alex..." Eric's voice taunted as he knelt down beside her, brushing her hair back from her face watching the blood start to soak up the gauze in slow peppered spots.

The toss has torn her stitches, reopened the wound and Alex would've moved but it hurt to bad. When he touched her she closed her eyes, the image of her mom and dad before her, fighting, yelling, screaming, and throwing things.

What did she do wrong? They weren't saying anything about each other much but the subject was always about her. Alex's tear streaked face snapped to the side when she spoke up, told them to stop it. This is what happened all the time, each night they did this they would hurt her and they didn't care. She was scum to them and she cried. Everything was her fault. Her birth, the way she was. Lash marks from whatever they could find were decorated on her body and soon they would heal and disappear like nothing happened.

Her parents would go back to being normal, too nice, nothing wrong and then when she'd get home from school they'd start up again. Routine. Alex flinched, whimpered and screamed when she saw all the dead bodies flashing behind her closed eyes. Springing them open she still saw them. Each one of them frightened, bleeding, dying as they stared at her all those years ago. She enjoyed it.

So many dead bodies, so many souls, and she tortured so many down in Hell. Kayden Walker's death, being stabbed by demons and murdered in front of her while they held her back, kept her from doing anything. She wailed in agony as she fell to her side on the floor, curling in a ball, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand tightened in her long hair.

Every death, her fault, everything was her fault. She was a plague to the world and she should've just let people kill her when they had the chance, when they found out what she really was. She should've done it herself when she found out. "You can do it now Alex, it's not too late," Eric said.

_Alex...Don't._

He was so understanding, he was willing to help her. Nodding she watched him hand over her knife she had in her bag. It would all stop. End it. She had to. "Wrists are the best way...two long deep lines in a cross, both arms..." he added.

888

Amanda's nails were digging into his throat, choking him, right in front of Sam, and his brother did nothing, and he was lost to things Dean couldn't see. He choked and gasped, hands at her wrists to keep as much pressure off as he could, thing about ghosts was they had preternatural strength.

Dean's hands moved up her arms and instead of pushing away he pulled forward. If he had known about Sam doing the same thing to her earlier he would have made a crack about it. His head connected with her and she bounced off of him and to the ground. Thinking she was out cold Dean crawled towards his brother, gasping and coughing to get as much air into his starved lungs as he could. The knife was close, so close. It took all his will not to look back and see if the same was happening to Alex. Ha had to deal with one thing at a time.

"Sammy," he rasped, reaching for the knife. Dean's body jerked back and flew into the air, over an aisle and crashing down through a bookshelf. Guess she wasn't out after all.

Dean groaned, sliding down on top of the books, wincing when he felt something stabbing at his back. He pulled it out from under him and whipped away a book about the physics of flying. He gathered himself up on his hands and knees and staggered to his feet. The ache in his head and limbs throbbed away, manifesting himself as a human punching bag wasn't as bad anymore now that he had unnaturally fast healing.

Amanda was chanting an incantation, arms raised to the ceiling. Dean only paused a moment to assess the situation, Alex and Sam both had knives pressed against the flesh of their wrists, talking to Sam hadn't worked so he doubted he could get through to Alex.

_Fuck._

Was it the lesser of two evils to allow them to start cutting themselves while he took care of Cassandra who was possessing Amanda? Eric was all too busy with coaxing Alex on; he could get through to her. Probably all part of the spell.

Dean flinched when he saw blood trickling down Sam's wrist; he couldn't bring himself to look at his brother's face for fear of what he would see. Fear? Elation? Indifference? Hatred smoldered in the hunter's eyes when they targeted on Amanda. He snarled and charged after her, picking up a chair and swinging it at her. The chair caught her in the shoulder and she spun and Dean hit her again in the back, knocking her sideways into a table.

"Stop interrupting!" the woman screeched. The spell had to be completed tonight; she had the others convinced that it would allow them to rest once and for all. Truthfully though it would enable her to take corporeal form and wreak even more havoc. Not be bound to this school, but able to go where ever she wished and to do whatever she wished.

888

A chill raced up Von's spine, a sense of foreboding clouded her thoughts. Her mind strained to pick up on it, detect its origin. The weight of it was oppressive. Bobby rubbed at his eyes catching sight of the kitchen he saw Von, leaning on the counter, staring off into space. Her expression told him straight away that something wasn't right.

"Von?" he called from the study and the red head came to her senses.

"Something's wrong Bobby," she dropped her bottle and it wobbled and plunged with a clatter into the sink, its contents draining with a wet _chug, chug_, noise.

Bobby didn't need to ask to know that Von meant the others; he stood abruptly from his desk and stopped Von at the door. "Take this," he shoved a duffle bag filled with rock salt shotguns and other supplies and without another word Von was flying out the door.

She ran around back and snagged a helmet from the garage. The motorcycle roared to life and she slapped the visor down on the helmet, completely concealing her head. The gear was slung across her chest and she gunned the motorcycle down the drive, heading towards the school like a bat out of hell.

888

_Stop it Alex. Stop it now!_

Alex felt the biting sting, the blood begin to come out and she hissed, pressing a bit more she began to draw it across. One line done she knew she couldn't do any more. White spots came into her vision and her breathing felt ragged and slow. Going for the next cross over the first line she got so far as making a small start of the next one before she blacked out, heart hammering in her chest as the blood continued to seep.

Eric growled at the job unfinished, he took the knife from Alex's limp hand. "I'm going to do it myself."

"Gah," Sam hissed, he was holding back on cutting too deep, or continuing, but the memories still flooded the guilt still hit and he pressed down a bit harder on the first mark he was making.

_"It'll all be over soon."_

Cassandra stood in her sister's body, her eyes murderous on the male who kept getting in her way. "I'm getting real sick and tired of you Jack," she said, continuing her chant as she stalked up to him.

Taking hold of his shoulders she was going to send him on his merry way far from her and into something heavy and that would splinter into his body. What she didn't like was that he held onto her as well, flipping them over onto the floor of the library, turning and wrestling as she fought to get out the words. She stopped and grunted using her foot and launching him over her head, something ripping off from her as she did so.

Glancing down she didn't see anything out of place, not really and so she returned to speaking, walking to the body on the floor and kicking him in the stomach, emphasizing words as she did so with each swinging of her foot.

"Bitch!" Dean bit out before the first kick landed home.

The wind was knocked out of him and he curled in on himself in an attempt to stop any more damage. The minute he saw the pendant dangling from her neck Dean had an epiphany. It was made of crystal clear glass; a piece of hair was curled around carefully inside of it. Amanda was a brunette; the hair in the pendant was blonde. Cassandra had been a blonde. Yahtzee!

Dean had crushed the fragile little pendant in his hand. Getting to his lighter was difficult with each kick he took. Stuffing his hand in his pocket left him directly exposed to her shoe, and it was not a soft toed piece of foot wear. He was at least thankful that it wasn't one of those ludicrously pointed ones.

He could taste iron on his tongue and he swallowed down his own blood, fingers managing to pull the lighter out and flick it open. The Zippo snicked to life and Dean held the cutting of hair over it. The blonde hair blackened, curled and smoked, the smell was acrid but worth seeing the spirit propel itself out of Amanda's body and burst into embers with a howl of pain. Eric slumped over and Evee was still out for the count. Dean wanted to roll over and pass out but he got to his feet clutching his battered stomach, a drop of blood staining his lip.

"Sam." Dean knelt next to his barely conscious brother. His wrist was sliced open pretty good, blood had drained off to the sides and pooled into the palm of his hand. He stole a glance back at Alex who was lying very still on the floor.

Dean's throat constricted and he cursed under his breath. He wouldn't be able to haul them both out and to the hospital in time. The hunter raised his hands to his brother's wrist; if he could heal from an impaled hand then he could heal from a wrist slice. How long it took though and if he could heal from more than one was a matter he didn't want to dwell on.

The library door banged open and Dean swung around to see Von enter. The red head immediately went to Alex, kneeling by her side and checking her pulse. Thready but there. "What the fuck happened?" she took in the rest of the scene, the three other people and the damaged library. Von dropped the bag and pulled out a small med kit. It hadn't been stocked with sutures yet but it had cotton padding and gauze.

"I'll explain later," Dean caught the roll of gauze Von tossed at him and started to wind it tightly around Sam's slit wrist. Von pressed the cotton padding to Alex's wrist and started to wrap her own gauze tightly around it.


	80. Chapter 80

Looking down at his bandaged arm, the blood transfusion was still going into his system as well as fluids from an IV in his hand. How could he do such a thing? He almost took his life and for what? Because he felt guilty about things that had been long since resolved? Some things of course were present but he knew that they weren't true now that the hunt was done with and he was able to think with a clear head.

Amanda didn't remember anything, not even meeting him. She quit her TA job not even knowing why she took it in the first place. Poor girl would never know about her sister and the kind of monster she had become...that was always a good thing, preserve the memory that wasn't destroyed, tainted or altered with.

Sam sighed and looked up to find himself alone in the room, he had woken up not long ago, but no one knew he was awake and among the land of the living. He wondered how his brother was, how Von was and how Alex was. Were they alright? Were they in the Library with him when this happened? He assumed so what with Cassandra being stopped. Dean was there after all and Von had come and helped.

A turn of the knob on the door to his room and he found a red headed female trying to sneak in, closing it as quietly as she could. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," Von whispered back, smiling comfortingly. With one last check at the door window Von approached Sam, her boots barely making a sound. People often wondered how she moved so stealthily without using magick to silence her footfalls.

It would have been stupid to ask how he was doing, and she didn't want to broach the subject herself. The sight of the slit wrists had bothered her, she knew it wasn't them, not really, that compelled them to hurt themselves. It raised a sensitive question though.

Why had the spirits targeted Sam and Alex and not Von and Dean? Surely, with Dean having been in Hell and Von with her experiences they would have been more likely candidates to contract the ghost sickness. Or perhaps there was no rhyme or reason to it and it had been mere chance. Von wanted to believe it was mere chance.

"Alex is stable, Dean's sitting with her right now so I could come and see you," she said no more after that and took the chair closest to the bed by the window, that way she could keep an eye on Sam and on the door.

"That's good to hear," Sam said. "And dare I ask how you are?"

He knew that she probably went through some form of Hell just because of what happened, and he hated that she felt that way. Sam wanted her to come closer, hug her, kiss her and tell her that everything was alright and that he wasn't going anywhere. But he knew she wouldn't leave her post or her defenses even for a minute, she was on watch and if he was her position he would be too, Hell, Dean would be if he were in here. "Come here Von. Please," he said, scooting over in the hospital bed and patting the spot he was making for the red head.

The red head smiled at Sam, leave it to him to ask how someone was doing when he was the one that had been wounded. "Don't worry about me," Von paused, she might not have been able to physically feel it anymore but she could tell through her super sensitive intuition that Sam wanted her close, needed the comfort of her presence, of her touch. She was proven correct when Sam offered a seat on his bed. The gesture was innocent enough, so why did she give pause, why the lapse of hesitation? Shyness maybe?

Von had no excuses to be shy around Sam any longer, according to the norm. He had seen her body fully, at least in the dream world and he had tasted that body. And the blood. It was the 'please' that brought her to stand and take the step to the bed to sit next to Sam. If he hadn't said please, she might have been able to resist. She hated hospital beds; they were hard and usually no bigger than a single, sometimes a twin. Von sat on the edge, it was Sam's bed, not hers, and he needed to space because he was hurt and hooked up to at least three wires.

Von wanted to get Sam and Alex out of here as quickly as possible. The doctors weren't going to make it easy. Overnight observation they said, to make sure their conditions were stable and the blood transfusions had taken. Translation? They wanted to psychologically assess them to see if they would try to kill themselves again. People who tried to kill themselves apparently weren't classified as being mentally stable or a functioning and contributing part of society.

That's when Dean had to intervene before an altercation between Von's fist and the doctor's face took place. The doctor was a condescending prick to put it politely, but still, Dean couldn't remember Von being so bottled up angry before. She was supposed to be the most calm, laid back; level headed one out of all of them. Nothing had happened between Von and doctor, not even words. Dean knew the signs and held onto Von's hand while the doctor rambled on about living conditions, counseling, and medications.

When the doctor left, Von apologized for nearly crushing Dean's hand. They both resigned themselves to thinking it was better than knocking the doctor's block off. Von positioned herself so she had one leg bent at the knee on the bed and one dangling off the side. The bed was small so that meant Von's knee was pressing against Sam's thigh and her arm was touching his.

Her gaze fell to the bandage on Sam's arm and the intravenous running out of his arm feeding him blood and other fluids. Her mind was numb and blank with the thought of what she would have done if they hadn't made it. Cry? Salt and burn and move on? Only there would be no moving on, wherever she went the memories would be there, dogging her steps. She wouldn't be able to watch her friend burn on a pyre and she wouldn't be able to forget what little her and Sam had shared together.

Von started when Sam's hand came to rest on hers, she turned to him and there must have been something unguarded in her eyes because he was frowning at her. Without a word she leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips.

He took that kiss, his left arm coming to her face and cupping it, running his thumb along the skin of her cheek, a small sincere caress as he kissed back, wanting to take away what she was thinking about from the looks of it, it wasn't something pleasant. Sam didn't want to pull away but he did, he knew they needed air and he couldn't have his arm elevated for too long with the things in it, so he lowered and his other arm wrapped around her, bring Von to his chest to lay down and rest while his fingers trailed through her hair.

"It's all I can do, to think and worry about you," he whispered to the woman in his grasp, a soft kiss on the top of her head following after.

_I own you now...no...No owning, no slavery or servant prototype, we are equals._

"Don't take it the wrong way either, because I meant it in a good one." Sam's eyes found the clock and he realized how late it was almost getting. It was just barely starting to get dark, the sun beginning to set and he hated how he knew that they would need to push the call button for a nurse or doctor. They'd need to know he was awake and probably to give him more medicine. No, he wasn't going to think about that, not yet, not in the next fifteen maybe twenty minutes. He was just going to keep holding Von and there was nothing in the world that would make him push that button right now.

_I wish you wouldn't Sam._

"I know," she smiled and forced it to meet her eyes. Sam was a good person, an angel, if such things existed. To open up any argument would be useless, Von knew Sam wouldn't change, knew that he thought Von deserved a chance.

Von sighed, shifting on the bed to watch the last orange glow of sun slipping away to the ever darkening sky. Von could melt into Sam's arms like the sun melted into the darkness. She hoped it was comfort for the both of them, Sam's arm around her, and that he wasn't merely doing it for her sake. She was still covered in grease and engine oil and was probably rubbing it unintentionally over Sam and the bed. Sam didn't seem to mind though.

"The doctors have insisted that you and Alex stay for overnight observation to make sure you don't…" Von paused, breathing past the anger tickling between her shoulder blades, "make another attempt."

The last word was thick with contempt. Von huffed out another sigh and turned back to Sam to rest her head on his shoulder, tucking her hand around Sam's waist. "Your _assessment_ will be done in the afternoon, they'll probably recommend therapy and medication no matter what you say," Von said it like she spoke from experience, "and Dean will have to stop me from trying to K.O. the doctor, again."

The only useful but already known information the doctor had was that Alex and Sam were to take it easy for the next while, no strenuous activity otherwise the wounds wouldn't heal properly, the stitches would rip. It was a classic case of no shit Sherlock. But the doctor didn't know they were seasoned hunters of the supernatural so Von let it slide.

Alex was going to be pissed when she found out she had to be on blood thinners for the next while. Warfarin, nothing like a little rat poison to get the blood pumping. It was necessary, Alex had internal stitches on a vein, blood could clot on those stitches and block the passage way. And if the clot got loose and headed towards the heart it could wind up in the lungs as a pulmonary embolism. They could be fatal but usually went away if they were seen to. A fierce hunter done in by a blood clot just didn't seem the way to go.

Sam didn't know what to say to that, but he just remained silent. Doctors were doctors and they were just doing their jobs...even though a lot of the injuries in their care are far beyond their understanding of how they came to be. If they only knew the truth, the observation would be deemed a visit to another, special, and well adapted hospital.

"You should go home with Bobby when he comes in, because knowing him, he will. Don't argue about it either, I can hold my own here, but if you don't go I will worry too much about your health and rest. Eat, sleep, and relax. At least I'm alive and the thing is gone," he spoke, his hand continuing its movements through the strands.

Truth was that yes he would be fine, and the evaluation in the morning would be easy, fast, and done with like a band aid. Alex, however, he wondered how she'd fair. Then again, he was pretty sure that she could hold her on, she lasted this long after so many years of being alone, so why should now be any different? Turning Von's face to meet his, he kissed her once more before the sound of the elder hunter making his entrance noted.

888

Asleep, passed out or knocked out. Alex heard the beeping either way and it was getting on her last nerves. She wanted it to shut up as well as the cold coming into her hand and forearm. Where was she? It was a good thing that she didn't feel pain at all, but she hated the feeling of no knowledge of location.

Beep...Beep...Beep.

"Sha tha fu-in thin ov," she slurred as her eyes started to flutter open, the world appearing fuzzy, bright and white before finally it cleared and she looked tiredly where it was coming from only to find Dean. "Where m' I? Wha haen?"

The doctors had not recommended visiting the patients. Von knew what it looked like, a suicide pact. It took everything she had to not bite off the doctor's face when he brought up the subject. Dean was ever present in order to keep Von calm. Focusing on keeping Von from throwing a punch helped him to refrain from doing the same thing.

The red head had a temper as fiery as her hair. She was passionate, which was exactly why Dean insisted that she go and sit with Sam. They liked each other and Dean thought maybe that Sam would be happier to see Von there instead of him. No one wanted to see their brother when they could see a pretty girl instead.

Dean was absently flipping through a magazine, if he kept on staring at Alex any longer, waiting for her to move or wake up, he was going to go blind from not blinking. He lowered the magazine when he heard her slurred speech from the bed and set it down as he leaned closer to her. "You're at the hospital, we ganked the ghosts but you and Sam got roughed up some."

Taking in the news, Alex tried to sit up, she wanted out of the hospital. She hated hospitals, the smells bringing back visions of her dreams with Leon and when she tried to sit up; she was soon giving up and huffing where she lay. Looking back at Dean and she was glad that he didn't know all the things she did. Even though it was brought up because of the damn ghosts, she still knew how much at fault she was for the things she did. It had been plaguing her mind for years, and locked away a bit...just got dug up again.

_Dean's not Kayden, Alex._

Furrowing her brows she wondered why her other half thought that out of all things. Blinking fast, her hand went to the edge of the bed and she had it palmed up. "M'sorry Dean," her speech coming out more clear and concise than it did a few seconds ago. "Didn't mean...I...M'too pig headed to realize that don't need to act the way do all the time...M'sorry. What said...I..."

Tired, weak, and she hated the feeling that the medicine in the fluids were behind her temporary speech impediment as well as the feeling tiredness. Her eyes started to flutter back shut and she fought to keep them open. "Dn't go...M'srr," she sighed, finally falling back asleep.

"It's okay Alex, I'm not going anywhere," Dean said to her sleeping form. He hesitated, hand in mid-air, and then he took Alex's, He was sorry too. If he had done his job, neither Alex nor Sam would have gotten hurt.

_They both nearly killed themselves..._

Dean knew that Alex used to cut herself, she had told him, and this was different but worse. She had cut really deep, she needed internal stitches to sew up the vein she had severed and then more stitches to close the wound. It was wrapped up in a bandage to keep in clean and to hide the reality of it. But he knew what was underneath, the truth. He had almost lost two people he cared about and if Von hadn't shown up when she did he knew it would have been slim to none that they both would have made it.

Dean shook his head and swallowed the tightness in his throat. He had to quit it with the emo crap; Sam was emo enough for all four of them. They all made it out, wounds would heal and they could go on to fight another day. It was best to keep everything simple and not dwell on little details like what could have been. Instead of four the gang could have been whittled down to three, or even two. They knew the risks, just another day at the office.

888

Bobby had heard the call from Von shortly after they had arrived at the hospital and was in the waiting room while they patched up Sam and Alex. Both were in a dismal condition, and he hated knowing the look on Von's face was placed there because of Sam being injured. It wasn't her fault and he had hugged her and brought her coffee while she sat, but he stayed well out of the soon to be brawl with the doctor when they brought the news and stuff about suicide attempts.

When Dean had gone into Alex's room, he was almost surprised that he would instead of going to see his brother. However, Von heading in there, he understood what the elder Winchester was doing. He sighed, a look at his watch telling him that night was coming and that chances were they would be there all night if they seriously were that stubborn enough to. He knew Dean, and he also knew Von. When it came to friends...she stuck with them through and through until they were out and back on their feet. It was the same with the rest of them.

Shaking his head he went to go and check up on Sam and Von, not getting too far when he heard some whispers. He'd leave the couple alone, they needed it. Going on to the other room he entered and smiled when he saw the sight of Dean holding Alex's hand as she slept. The boy might be in hot headed battles with the brunette, but he had a heart of gold that was good as any loyal...friend...dog? Either one suited.

Alex looked damn near peaceful while she snoozed, and he knew that in the morning when she was no longer drugged up to interview with the doctors for their psychoanalysis, Alex would come up with something good as well as Sam and they'd be out of there before they knew it. Not one hunter he knew liked hospitals. Hell, he hated them himself. "Gettin' late. Ya stayin' here or ya leavin' for some rest like me?" he asked.

Dean lifted his head to the hunter, drawing his hand away from Alex like Bobby wouldn't have noticed that it was there if he moved it away about as slowly as he would move away from a rattle snake.

He leaned back in the chair and shook his head. "Stayin' I told Alex I would," he looked down at Alex's sleeping form, he made a promise, this one would be easier to keep than others in the past, fingers crossed.

It's not that he didn't want to see his brother, he really did, but he didn't want to be a third wheel when it came to Sam and Von. And if Sam wanted to see his brother then he would make the time. Was it funny that even though he was back from Hell now he missed his little brother? "Have you spoken with Von yet?"

"Not yet, thought I'd give them some time before I barged in," Bobby replied. He knew how much Von liked Sam and vise versa, and of course it was basic knowledge to not ruin or interrupt a good thing when it was going. They were both good adults, been through a Hell of a lot as a single being, but together they balanced out and washed away all the shit that came at them. Bobby gave a faint smile and then went back to the blank expressionless face.

"Well then, if ya ain't comin' I best be on my way. See what's happenin' with the two love birds next door. Take care of her Dean, if somethin' goes wrong..." Hearing Dean's comment on knowing and not being needed to be told, Bobby nodded and exited the room, heading to the other room, twisting the knob and knocking lightly as he peeked his head in. "Wagon's headin' out. Ya comin'?"

It was well known that every hunter worth his rock salt could handle themselves in any situation. That never stopped Von from wanting to stay with Sam, but he was right, she had had a long day. Making magickal amulets, fixing cars, demon hunting, ghost busting, though she knew she had no part in it, and then taking your friends to a hospital was enough to burn anyone out.

She would tell Sam and Alex about the demons when they were all back to Bobby's. Until then she would remain silent and allow Sam some much deserved rest. They pulled away from the kiss as Bobby knocked and opened the door. Public displays of affection were no-no's in Von's books.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Von slid off the bed and turned to Sam, "we have to head back to the school to pick up the bike; I'll see you tomorrow," she waved goodbye to him and exited the room with Bobby.

The sun was gone now, only the black of the lengthening night remained. When Von had called to let Bobby know that they had gone to the hospital she had also asked that he take his truck. They loaded the bike in the back and were off to the salvage yard. Neither one had spoken much but it was the comfortable silence of friendship, of family. Not the awkward silence of people who were trying to think of something to say to break it.

Von rode the bike back around to the garage and headed into the house for a drink and a shower. Once those were completed she found herself in the study, book in one hand and drink in the other. Dean had explained what happened on the ride to the hospital. Cassandra, the ring leader of the ghosts, had been trying to perform a ritual, what he didn't know was why the hell for. He charbroiled her before he got around to asking. Von wanted to know why a ghost would have the desire to perform a ritual. Even for a live human it was heavy duty, all those human sacrifices, a lot of blood, lives, meant power.

_But to what end?_

The hours went by and Von thought she was coming close to an answer. But her eyes were swimming soon enough and her eyelids felt like weights. Von fell asleep on the couch, book lost to her lap with her head propped up on the arm rest. Six coolers sat huddled at the corner of the couch, Von's version of a night cap. Where her legs ended on the couch, Sorcha was sleeping on the floor.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Thursday October 2, 2008 9:20a.m.**_

Dean hadn't so much as had a cat nap. He'd been up all night, watching over Alex like a good little soldier. Hell, the injury wasn't that bad compared to others that had earned from their line of duty. Broken bones and punctured lungs. But Dean wanted to be awake in case Alex woke up during the night. She hadn't, but a nurse had shown up to check on her and Dean had to put full-on charm mode in action to keep her from kicking him out or calling security on his ass.

They didn't want anyone the 'victims' knew around in order to prevent them from being led on or influenced while they were being assessed. As if they were goddamn children.

In a couple hours Dean was going to have to sneak out into the waiting room otherwise he'd be in deep shit when the doctors came in to get the ball rolling. He was hoping Alex would wake up within that time so he could tell her what was going on and where he had to go. Otherwise she'd think that he had never stayed.

The sun had risen on the other side of the building; he had watched the light behind the curtains grow stronger to tell him that a new day had started. Dean caught movement in his peripheral and turned to Alex who was shifting under the blanket. A small smile alighted on his face, though he tried to hide it, when her eyes fluttered open and found him among the objects of the room.

"Mornin' sunshine," he cracked a boyish grin.

"Morning," Alex said cautiously, her eyes leaving him briefly to assess where she was.

Seeing it, she realized that it wasn't a dream that she had where she was in the hospital, but actually was and that meant that she really did ask Dean to stay there with her. Damn meds, they knock one out and they make you think shit or forget stuff.

"What's the news Watson?" she asked, trying to sit up, just sit up and instead of doing it on her own she found a control nearby, grabbing that she pressed the button and the back of the bed rose. Much better.

What time was it? How long had she been out? Alex wanted to know these things, but she figured since he was wearing the same clothes as the day they were at the school and attacked she deduced that it was only the next day. From the looks of the sun coming in, the way it looked she knew it was early. But there was other news; she could tell in his posture and his face that there was something he was going to tell her. Her hand went up to her eyes and she rubbed lightly to take away the dredges of slumber. "What insurance and excuse did you use? Please tell me that you didn't tell them my real name."

_Hospitals and police stations have records on us, and from our past before running away. Not good if they knew who we are._

No, she was overreacting, they wouldn't use the real name, they were professionals and hunters and that usually meant that one had a pension for knowing when to avoid conflict, personal records, and accordance with the law or medical area. Alex's eyes drifted to the stitches on her arms and she winced. A little deep and she couldn't believe how it looked there. She was going to have scars. Winding up in a hospital and the scars hard to hide is why she never cut there. It was then she wondered if they noticed the ones on her left hand...

"Would you relax," Dean leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and used the back rest to crack his back, "we're professional bullshitters, we got it covered."

That appeared to ease her mind, he didn't need Alex chucking stuff at his head, and it was too early in the morning for a concussion, even though she only had the one good arm. Dean stood and stretched with a groan. "The Doc's gonna be comin' in here for your mental evaluation, they don't want me or anyone else around while they're doing it, so I'll be hangin' out in the waiting room until your done," he stood, walking towards the door, a thoughtful expression crossed his face and he turned around. "And if it's Doctor Adly whose assessing you, try not to punch him out, Von's got dibs," he chuckled and left the room. He checked both ways down the hall to make sure no one had seen him exit Alex's room before he headed towards the waiting area.

888

The moment he was awake, a nurse was refilling the IV bag and calling the doctor to the room to notify of his current state. It was time to be analyzed, asked questions, and assessed with lies for answers that would suit the doctor's taste and believability. Sam waited, sitting up in the bed and finally the doctor came in with a knock, sitting down on a chair he pulled up nearby, crossed his leg over the other and held the clip board in hand with a pen poised.

"So...Mr. Hendrick, how are you feeling this morning?" the doctor asked, interest and a pleasantry expression upon his face.

Sam smiled as well as he answered. "Good. And yourself?"

"Good...are you aware Mr. Hendrick, why you are here?"

"Yes."

"May I inquire what the reasons for being here are and the cause that provoked the situation?"

"Doctor..." And the lie began.

Soon, he was finished, the session not long and he was deemed at the end stable and able to go home as soon as the prescriptions were placed by him and as soon as he had someone there to pick him up. From the sounds of it, the doctor knew that Bobby and Von were coming back, leave it to Bobby to make a visit plan with the head medical rank in the hospital.

Sam sighed when he was alone in the room once more. Glancing at his clothes on a chair a few away he knew he couldn't change into them, they were bloody. That meant that though the time to be passed would have been great to dress; he found he'd have to wait anyways for new and fresh items. He hoped that Alex was alright compared to him and that she would pass the assessment like he did. Because when it came to Alex, he just never knew, it was a surprise on what he was going to get from her and so the hope was in the air.

888

Von sat bolt upright, gasping for air. She heard something heavy shifting off to her left and instinctively raised her arm to ward it off. She hadn't expected the object, which she now saw as a bookcase, to stop mid-tilt, books suspended in the air from their descent. Her other hand went to her head, pain spreading out and thudding along her forehead.

The bookcase slammed back up against the wall and the books that had frozen in the free fall dropped to the ground. Von sucked in a harsh breath, her attention going to Bobby who was sitting at his desk, staring at her. He had seen the whole thing; Von's eyes were wide with fright as she stared back at him. She winced when something metallic reflected the early morning sun coming through the half closed blinds of the window.

Under a great deal of stress Von could sometimes nudge things with her mind. And when she woke from her _nightmares_ she could hurtle objects clean across a room. Never since her abilities first began could she stop something she had already sent on its way. It had implications. Her strength had once again risen. Before it had always been fluke, now she was considering putting some time and effort into honing this new found telekinesis. If she could control it, she could use it as easily as she used her witch mojo. Scary thought.

Von managed to eat a bit of toast before her appetite completely left her. She still had a touch of the headache, but that was only partially why she couldn't bring herself to eat. She had no explanations, at least none she wanted Bobby to hear. Trying to explain that a demon in her dreams had recently removed whatever it was that was keeping her from going turbo charge because Sam now claimed to be her master sounded ridiculous. And it was all true.

_Which makes it less ridiculous and more insane_.

Bobby had a right now know, but she also needed to talk to Sam more about it. He had taken the whole thing really well from what she could tell, but who knew what was going on in that brain of his. Von heaved a sigh like she was about to pull a band-aid. She would tell Bobby even if she left out a few particular details.

"The demon, Moriarty, said he had some kind of ward on me to regulate my abilities," she gathered up the uneaten food, wrapped it and put it in the fridge, "I don't know why, but he's since removed it."

888

**12:06p.m.**

Bobby never even hinted that he wanted Von to clean up the study, she had done it all on her own. Two duffels, one with clothes and toiletries for Sam the other for Alex with much the same, were waiting by the front door. Dean had called and said the danger twins would probably want something not splattered in blood to change into. Von had already packed the bags for them before the call. Always prepared.

Bobby and Von climbed into the Charger, Von had tossed the bags in the back seat. The air was thick with thought. Von bit her lower lip, worry coursed through her. She wasn't exactly hunter's best friend; Von was now a bigger freak which meant a bigger target. "What am I going to tell them Bobby?"

888

Soon after Dean left Alex felt like she was going to shoot herself when Doctor Adly came in. He totally jinxed her she swore and now she knew why Von wanted his lights kaput and frankly she wondered why anyone hasn't said the reason why they were influenced was because of him. Seriously, she was about ready to strangle him or fucking do something to herself to get away from his voice and his questions. Annoying as Hell, but she managed to function just fine with lies and a good facial expression.

"Just one more question before I go, sign the papers and get your prescription. Did any relationship with the man that brought you in or one previous to this one, ever egg on the cutting?" he asked.

Alex almost faltered there. Dean wasn't the reason for it, no it wasn't him at all, but the cutting on the wrists she already explained, but the doctor wasn't looking at that, he was looking at her left hand. It wasn't Dean. It wasn't him, it was her other half, the fact that it almost keeps slipping out now and the memory of Kayden, how it was her fault. Kind of like payment to his death by cutting on her hand.

"No. I've honestly have never been in a relationship. High standards," she replied.

The doctor nodded, liking the answer as he smiled and stood. "Well Ms. Barnes, looks like you and your friend passed, the papers of release will be signed and I'll go and get your medicine. You are free to go home, with lots of bed rest, lots of fluids, and as for food, stick to a healthy diet and I say come back for a checkup in about two weeks to look at the wounds and take out the stitches."

He was out of the room soon after the words left his mouth and Alex slumped where she sat up in the bed and sighed, her free hand going to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. Torture that was complete and utter torture talking to that man. At least she was thankful that the medicine she was on in the IV didn't make her dream, meaning that she didn't visit Leon at all.

_Thank god too. I love the man, he's a star adversary, but I don't like it any more than you do Alex._

"Good to know," she groaned, removing her hand and flinging the covers back, swinging her legs over the bed as her eyes looked for her clothes. None in sight.

A knock at the door and Bobby stepping inside with a duffel bag made her smile. "Searching for these?" Bobby asked, coming up to her bedside and setting them down. "Need help?"

"You are a lifesaver Bobby." Alex grabbed onto his arm and he held her tight so then her legs could adjust to standing again before letting go. The elder unzipped the bag one handed and pulled out the main under garments untying the back of the hospital gown and turning away while she began to change.

888

It didn't take long for Von to enter the room with a duffel, he knew she would be coming soon and he was right. He smiled and he knew that he might need some help trying to change. Standing up was a challenge at first but he got to be stable, putting on the boxers underneath the gown before allowing Von to untie it and remove.

"How are you?" Sam wanted to know, as he looked at her while he pulled on his jeans, buttoned them up and zipped. Coming up in front of her, his arms circled her frame and he kissed her softly. He had plenty of time to change and he wanted to make sure that Von was alright. From the look on her face she was thinking and he wondered if it was bad, good, or a nightmare. He hoped it wasn't a nightmare.

_I've been better._

"I'm fine," she leaned back a little to meet Sam's gaze, a small reassuring smile on her face. Those eyes of his could see through a brick wall if they wanted to. Von's smile faltered and she looked away to the far wall. "Something's happened that's going to change everything." She couldn't cover the worried lilt in her voice, how fragile and small her voice sounded made her angry at herself.

"What's happened?" Von bumped back into Sam at the unexpected voice and turned in his arms to find Dean in the doorway with two coffees in his hand, one of which he was currently pressing to his lips. He stepped into the room and held the other one out for Sam. "I made it fancy for you Francis," he teased lightly and sipped his coffee.

Sam disliked Dean's comment about his coffee, it was good and if his brother found sense then he would see that straight coffee with no additives was distasteful and bitter. He knew on several accounts that if Dean breathed too heavily in the car, coughed or burped, it smelt like some form of caffeinated sulfur.

Von could smell hazelnut coming from the Styrofoam cup. She didn't object to Dean not bringing her any, she wasn't one for coffee unless it was something to hold to feel its warmth and to smell.

The red head gave a reader's digest version of the nightmares she's had ever since she was young, she excluded major details, only saying that they always had a demon in them named Moriarty. She told Dean what she had told Bobby about the ward and how it was removed without hinting that Sam had been frequenting her dreams and that he was the reason that Moriarty lifted the ban on her powers in the first place.

"And this morning I woke up and moved Bobby's bookcase, the heaviest one he has, only before it fell I stopped it and put it back in place," Von finished and cringed at the look on Dean's face.

He was pissed and trying not to be, a hard thing for Dean to do. Dean scrubbed his hand down his face, holding it over his mouth a minute before dropping it to his lap. His hazel-green eyes were bright with emotions Von knew too well. The orbs flicked from her to Sam to nothing and then back to Von. He was cool with her being a witch, actually cool with it, only because she was different. He had found out she was psychic, an empath, that freaked him out a little. Now she was telling him that she could move stuff with her mind, goddamn telekinetic spoon bending.

_Sam used to be like that, we ganked Yellow Eyes and it stopped. If we ice Moriarty...fuck, this is different. This is all her, not some demon bullshit._

"I wish you'd told us sooner..."

"I'm sorry," Von tried to meet Dean's gaze to let him know she meant it, with every fiber of her being. If she could do it over again and be honest...but she didn't want to have to dump this on them. Burden them with it. Dean finally met her gaze, his eyes held something she couldn't read. He was acting too calm for her liking. "You know I think I'd feel more comfortable if you yelled at me, or got up and hit me or something," she laughed nervously. Dean just looked at her and she swallowed.

Dean's gaze dropped to his empty coffee cup. "Don't get me wrong, it scares the crap outta me, a lot's changed and maybe I shouldn't be jumping the gun, you're a witch, guess it kinda goes hand in hand," he shrugged lamely.

It scared the holy hell out of him, just like it had when he found out about Sam's psychic crap. Von was a witch though, could he make an exception for her because of it, but not for Sam because he was his brother and he was supposed to be normal?

Could he make the exception for himself? Healing people with a single touch wasn't 'normal', neither was being able to heal superhuman fast. He was beginning to think he was more scared now than he had been in Hell, at least down there he could understand and make sense of things.

Taking a sip from the cup Sam heard what Von had to say about her abilities. He knew a little that she had them just from the dream the night before with her and him at the house. Her explaining about Moriarty and removing ownership he had on her, he was getting a little worried on whether she would tell Dean or not. Seeing that it wasn't said, a big wave of relief washed over him. Dean didn't need to know that now.

Hell, Von didn't need to know the rest of it. He knew though that she knew some of his secret...just not all of it. All saved for the future. Swallowing more of his coffee, his sights shifted over to Dean, the thinking going on in his head and he caught the flicker of eyes towards him. Yep, he was thinking about the fact that he had the same thing; just Dean didn't know he still had it and that it was intensified, more, different, dangerous, and real. Dean understood about Von's stuff, would he understand about Sam's?

No. No he wouldn't. The words he said about Von being a witch and that it kind of makes sense to have it with that package, he knew that from that answer, he would have to wait just as long as he planned and come up with a way to say it. Words were important and so was timing.

Walking over to the table and setting down the coffee he still had the needles in his arms a bit, the hospital gown not fully gone and he began to pull them out with a wince. Needles sucked, but he knew that they were essential to close wounds and help restore health. Grabbing his shirt he put it on, not bothering to put on the other shirt packed in there or the jacket. Instead, taking the toothbrush and toothpaste he went into the mini bathroom in the room, shutting the door and taking care of his duties before coming back out.

"Well, I'm ready to go. Bobby working on getting Alex?" he asked, going to a chair and sitting down in it to lace up his shoes.

888

"I fucking hate hospitals. Glad to be heading away from this place and into a normal setting," Alex said, her arm around Bobby's waist and his around hers as he carried her duffel.

"Yeah, but don't forget, bed rest, no strenuous activities, take meds regularly..." Bobby began.

"Bobby, I'm not an idiot. I know."

"Maybe, but it seems to me that with ya I have to give a subtle reminder."

"You? Subtle? Nice. That was a funny one."

The elder shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Idjit," as they exited her room and into the hall about the same time as the other three did and met up with them. It was getting Sam and Alex to the car that was the interesting part. One they couldn't all fit in the Charger, because Bobby wasn't wanting either one of them sitting up for long periods of time. So, Sam went with his brother in the Nova to lie down in back, and Alex with him and Von.

_This is going to be a long ride home,_ he thought as he put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot. However, what he didn't expect was for silence from the backseat. A glance behind and he found the petite brunette curled up with her jacket as a blanket and out like a light. _Never mind that, get home quick and easy. Just the way I like it._


	82. Chapter 82

Von had told Dean, one down and one to go, so why didn't she feel better? Talking about the problem doesn't make the problem go away. She stared out the passenger window, the thought cycling through her head like a broken record. Ignoring the problem wouldn't make it go away either, which meant that Von had to face it and deal with it. Alone.

888

Dean followed behind in Von's Nova, it felt good to be in the classic, nearly as good as it felt to be in his own. Nothing beat the comforting yet throaty purr of a classic car's engine. Yet nothing could stop the niggling at the back of his mind, either Sam was disturbingly well adjusted or he had known about Von's condition before anyone else. Because the kid hadn't so much as blinked when Red spilled her guts about her flourishing abilities.

"Sam," Dean's eyes flicked to the rear view and back to the road ahead, his brother had been staring out the window, his expression as blank and neutral as Dean had ever seen it. His eyes held that glassy look that good painkillers brought with it. "Did you know about Von's psychic...stuff?"

"No," he replied simply, straight forward, not too slow of an answer and not too quick.

Sam was lying, for good reason was he lying to his brother, it was a secret and it wasn't meant to be shared yet with Dean along with other things that connected to Von's abilities. They were conjoined somehow, the details meshing and leaving him unable to really give an honest answer to what knowledge was asked for. The tall hunter didn't want to talk, not about this, and what was so wrong about saying abilities, gifts, or powers that bothered the elder in the front seat?

He had some clue as to what it was and he figured it was because he was right, Dean was thinking about Sam's past with the Yellow eyed demon and the seeing visions, being able to move something only ever so slightly if angered. Now he could do it full on, he could exorcise a fucking demon now and send it back to Hell with full assurance that the person was alive within and not worn out. He saved lives. Another thing though was he was scared sometimes it had its downsides, but Ruby assured him that if he only wanted to use them for bad, then it was, if not then it was no worry.

"Just trying to soak it in without freaking out or some big reaction. It's easier and better for the person's feelings if the recipient understands. Coping I guess. Whatever is happening with Von, I'll be there for her."

_Whatever is happening to Von, I'll be there for her_, as if no one else would, as if Dean would jump ship because things started getting a little freaky. He wouldn't leave Von, or Alex or Sam. Not for anything. _I already have once before, what's to stop it from happening again?_

888

The drive wasn't long and as soon as Bobby pulled up to his house, he found it almost relatively difficult to wake Alex back up again because she clocked into the land of nod as far as one could possibly get. Medicine would do that. Managing to lift the brunette into his arms, he waited for Von to open the front door as he walked in, towards the stairs and up. It was a blessing to his old self that Alex was light weight.

Settling her down on the bottle bunk bed he watched with a fatherly like protectiveness as he saw her unconsciously curl up in a ball, her arms folded in close to her chest and her eyes fluttered open slightly. Alex looked up at Bobby and smiled, she was big ass tired, but she was also hungry and she didn't want to sleep or rest at all. How could a girl deny what her body was forcing upon her though without protest?

Bobby turned around and exited the bedroom, shutting the door and seeing Sam being led into the other bedroom by Dean before the hunter joined him. "Workin' shifts. Checkin' up on em' now and then, say 'bout every half an hour."

Dean and Von nodded double-mint twin at Bobby. Everything was about as normal as it was going to get. The two resigned themselves to the study, yet neither one touched any of the books. They each cradled a glass of whiskey, it was five o'clock somewhere.

The eldest Winchester licked his lips slowly, tilting his glass this way and that. "What else can you do?"

"I've been thinking about teaching myself how to fly around on a broomstick, you know complete the whole witch image," Von smirked wryly into her glass.

"Mmmmmmmm," Dean chuckled deep in his throat, "sounds hot, is that a private showing or can anyone participate?"

Von shook her head and laughed and then it was silent again, the moment was done and over with. She sighed silently, fingering her glass carefully like it was something precious. "Dean, we're good right?" She was afraid to look up.

Dean could almost taste the tremor of uncertainty that Von tried to hide in her voice. She was still the same; she would always be the same.

_We're all freaks and we're all doomed...at least we'll go down fighting._

The hunter cleared his throat and lifted his gaze, panning across the room. His eyes fell on a silver letter opener sitting on the desk. He bobbed his head towards it and Von followed his line of sight to it. He stood and picked up the item, holding it out to Von.

"Bend this," he instructed. For what seemed forever ago Dean remembered asking Sam to bend a spoon, he was only joking and Sam had scoffed at him. He had done it to make his brother feel better while he secretly worried about him. Now however he was still joking but there was an edge of seriousness to his request. He wanted to see what she could do no matter how much is scared him.

Von snorted and shook her head, yet her dark green eyes finally fixed themselves on the silver knife. Could she do it on a whim, when someone commanded her to? She stared at it so hard she thought she was going cross-eyed. An ache pressed itself along her forehead, focusing her intent upon the item in Dean's hand. "Damn it," she leaned back in her seat with a huff, the letter opener untouched, "guess I need some practice."

888

Alex knew she was restless, curled up in the bed, asleep but not really. She saw the bedroom; she even saw that it was day. Standing and looking around, it was like dream walking but scarier. Was this really Bobby's house? Was she really half-awake? The pitter patter of running footsteps coming from down the hall, slamming doors and giggles came to her ears, making her jump. "Hello?"

_It could be anybody and your initial reaction is hello?_

Going to the door, she heard small screams of laughter echo down the stairs and to the main floor. What the fuck was going on? Her hand on the knob, she turned it, the house was still the same, Bobby's, nothing changed, nothing new...just..."Mommy!" came a voice, whining and no longer laughing, traces of fun gone and a shimmer of hurt playing with the words.

The brunette didn't know what to do, how to react. Instead she followed the voice as it continued to cry out the simple word. Coming into the kitchen Alex found a little girl, sandy blond hair, blue eyes that spoke volumes and broke her heart as she hesitated in the doorway of the room.

"Mommy..."

A whisper on the dead air in the kitchen, a blink and gone, a figment of imagination. Alex sighed and went to the fridge, the medicine no doubt causing hallucinations as she opened the thing and pulled out a beer, uncapping it and beginning to head into the living room. Leon sitting on the couch didn't make her falter, but she knew that this was anything but a hallucination.

"Nice touch Leon, honestly, real ball buster when you start using shit against me that I don't give a flying fuck about," Alex commented, sitting down next to him, facing him but never turning her side, back or attention from him.

"Still playing the high horse game are we? And I thought I broke you of that...actually to put it to present day terms, I thought Dean did," Leon remarked.

Taking a swig of her beer she swallowed, licking her lips, a serious expression on her face. "And I see that you are still thinking the wrong thoughts."

"I do try." A shrug and a nefarious grin were sent to the female. "Heard you took a nasty one. Cutting again but deciding to do it with higher sights I see. What? The hand doesn't do it for you anymore? Just because you are injured and resting, doesn't mean I can't have my fun Alex. I think I'll go with something a little less off the line of knives and a little more on the side of..."

The beer bottle fell to the floor, Alex making a startled sound when she was found with Leon on top and nowhere to go. His hand snaked down to the floor, slipping underneath the couch and coming back up with a syringe full of swirling metallic liquid. Whatever it was, Alex knew it was meant to hurt. Leon chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers forcefully and pierced the needle through her skin. Screams, he loved them like a mother does the feel of her own baby in the womb.

888

Sam lie there, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to fall asleep even with the medicine still in his system. Moriarty was not a person he wanted to see right now, and he was too weak to block if he could. He could almost hear Moriarty's laughter as he closed his eyes to remove it only to find that honestly, it wasn't going to leave. Re-opening, it was simple fact that he was asleep, just by closing his eyes, the drugs dragging him under while he was vulnerable, his body weak and needing rest, and maybe it was a partial influence on Moriarty's part on enhancing all these feelings to reel in. Hook, line and sinker.

Thing was, Sam wasn't anywhere particular, nothing familiar in his past dreams, just nothing. Well, not really nothing, but was nothing special to him. Why should it be? He wanted it gone, the memory forgotten, however it would always remain. The ghost town that Jake stabbed him in, the one he woke up in after his brother sold his soul. Dean wasn't back yet, but he would be soon...maybe...not likely. This was a dream and no one was coming.

The hunter laid there on the tattered and stained mattress on springing poking through and into his back as he stared at the decayed wooden ceiling, the smell of moldy floorboards, wall fixtures, and deceased animals filling the place. Not ideal, but it was something to place him and get him out of the shitty weather.

"If you want to talk, talk, but I ain't giving any feedback," he breathed, knowing something...someone was listening, but he didn't know necessarily if he desired for them to appear fully. He was still alone in the building. If only for a little while.

888

"That's it?" Dean queried, filling up his glass and taking a steady sip.

"That's all I could get out of her, then I sent her on her way, if I had known that the woman inside was dead I would have killed the demon," Von replied regretfully. She thought she had gone over this with Dean already, but maybe they were both hoping she had missed something and would now remember it.

"You did the right thing." Dean knew that right decisions were never easy and they often felt like the wrong ones. That's what it paid, being a hero.

"Yeah," Von set her empty glass down; it was only 1:30pm, too early to get completely wasted, at least for today. "I'm going to go check on the kiddies and then make us some lunch," she stood and walked towards the hallway.

"Red's hot, she cooks and kicks ass, if Sam won't marry you, I will," Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows for added affect. At least he appeared to be in a better mood now.

No one was getting married. Von had never once considered such things, marriage and boyfriends, even before her life turned into a real life slasher flick. If anyone was crazy enough to propose and give her a ring she would sell it for ammunition. Sam Winchester was not her boyfriend and Von MacKinnon was not his girlfriend. Those terms were for normal people who were more worried about fashion trends than securing their next breath. They were lovers, maybe.

_Lovers would work._

Von was stuck between throwing something at Dean's stupid grinning face and trying to stop the heat from rushing up her face. The blush won out and her cheeks turned pink from anyone even considering the idea that Von and Sam should get hitched. She groaned and Dean chuckled that he flustered the red head.

"I'm going to check on Alex," was all she said and Dean was left to his lonesome. Well, not lonesome, he still had most of a whiskey bottle to consume.

Von's face had cooled off by the time she was at the top of the stairs. She headed left, down the hall a few steps and entered the room she remembered calling her own, along with Alex of course, all those years ago. Her reminiscing went out the window when her eyes fell on Alex. The brunette was curled up on the bed, her eyes were partly open, like she was waking up but her breathing was all wrong. Still in sleep, but faster. Nightmare. Von stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge. The closer she got the more uneasy she felt.

_Never a good sign._

"Alex," she called softly placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, her back started crawling with something that felt alive, and it slithered down her spine and crawled back up again. Like the sensation one gets when 'someone walked across your grave'. "Alex, wake up." She shook her gently hoping to rouse her from whatever was happening to her. Dreams could be just as dangerous as real life.

888

Alex choked; her own blood in her throat and yet Leon swallowed it down like some tasty drink. Pulling her mouth away she coughed and groaned in disgust. He had injected her over and over again and each time it was with different stuff unknown to her.

_"Alex...Alex, wake up..."_

"Hello? Help!" she screamed, thrashing, bucking and finally getting Leon off as she hurried to her feet and ran, ran for the stairs, not heading outside because she didn't know what was out there or if anything was out there. "Help!"

A tight grip on her ankle made her fall forwards on the stairs, her hands coming to the railing only to slip, her head coming in contact with the steps and she saw spots in her vision, blinking them away and trying to right herself even as Leon dragged her down and climbed back on top. "Now, now, you can't get help, you can't wake up. I have said this time and time again, _I am not done_," he said.

"This is my nightmare! This is my dream! I get to say when I wake up and don't not you, you fucking piece of shit!"

Alex closed her eyes and breathed in harshly as she tried to fight him, finally opening she was lying down on the bed calmly, seeing red hair in her line of sight and soon Von connected to it. Seeing her, actually seeing her, Alex wanted to hug, wanted to make sure that she was safe, but she couldn't show that kind of weakness, the kind that showed that her nightmares were anything but just images and events in the mind. It was real. Leon really did know she was alive. How? She didn't know. It scared her though, really scared her, and she curled more into her ball she was in, not falling back asleep.

_Speak Alex. It's good to speak, to not be silent._

Not a sound. She had actually taken control of her dream, meaning that out of the many times this was the first time that she had actually won over Leon. What did that mean? Did it mean something about her? Her other half? What did it mean?

When Alex woke it was like an elastic snapped against Von's skin. The red head frowned when Alex said nothing and curled into a ball. It must have been a very bad nightmare. "Hey."

Von's hand went to Alex's shoulder again and she rubbed soothingly down her back, just like her mom used to do to her whenever she had a nightmare. And then she would wait for Von to sit up and want a hug, but Von doubted Alex would have wanted a hug. This would have been one of the few times Von would be willing to give one. Whatever had caused Alex to be so afraid she wanted to tear to pieces. She knew this kind of fear well, it came from real things, not things that could be pushed away easily and forgotten like typical nightmares.

Von stayed quiet, a silent reassurance, knowing that words would do nothing and asking about what happened would do even less. A delicate balance had to be maintained between showing Alex she was there and wordlessly letting her know she was there to lend and ear and any help she could when Alex was ready.

She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Alex's back, wanting to hum, to sing softly to chase away the dream but not knowing if Alex would appreciate it. Von knew Alex, like her, didn't like being babied, but getting a little attention, some affection, never hurt anybody.

She wanted to not be shut off from Von. They were still trying to work on being friends again and really what better way to start by talking about what was going on? There was no way she would be able to talk to anyone else about this and just keeping it to herself and of course..._herself_ she wasn't getting much from it. Alex wanted someone to know and someone to help her with advice. Yeah she could handle Leon, but then again she couldn't.

He scared her, but she scared herself as well. How could one ask for help or tips when really the reason the help is needed to save from oneself? Maybe Von would understand better than anyone...Alex knew she was a witch and that kind of would have things that would cause difficulty and maybe things that aren't witch-like in nature. Saving from self...Von should know and understand right? There was something else to Von's power that she sensed a bit in Ekalaka in the alley. It didn't hurt to give it a try.

"I know I am not the one to share and care, but I want us to be friends again, tell each other things and help each other out when others might not understand or wouldn't get it. Girl stuff and personal stuff," Alex paused, uncurling and swinging her legs off the side, sitting up and looking at the red head. "We all have pasts...but sometimes they never leave us and sometimes it isn't a just a dream or a nightmare...more like always isn't. Leon."

One word, one name and that was all that needed to be said. Normally that is what it was. However instead of just leaving it there, Alex decided to continue, explain, and she watched Von's face as she did, nothing changed, just understanding, but explaining her dreams in detail, even telling about the no children thing...everything. All off her shoulders, she needed a friend, _her_ friend to understand and be there, talk to her. Help her. Alex would do it in return; she realized that during that moment. Leaving never changed that inside it seemed.

They were all in the same life boat and one of these days it was going to sink. Not if Von could help it, she'd be damned if she couldn't save her friends, or die trying. She listened carefully to every word. It did scare her but she understood all too well. Alex's experiences bared a striking resemblance to her own. Could they both be so similarly cursed?

Others definitely wouldn't get it. They would try, would they ever try. But sympathy wasn't the same as empathy, as knowing the darkness of the road they walked. Alex opened up the channel between them again, she wanted to talk, to share, to be friends and not keep secrets. It was going to be hard, but Von had to at least try. The first thing she would do is tell her about her own dreams, how she's had them since as long as she can remember how they've always been the same.

The same, until now, now they're changing, which is almost worse, because then Moriarty goes back to torture her again, the pain is sharper than it had been before, cutting past her bones into her soul. Von told Alex that the others knew about Moriarty, knew she had nightmares, she was careful to leave any details about Sam being in her dreams out. What happened that morning was also explained, along with Moriarty removing the ward that kept Von's power in check. She didn't know why he did it or what it was going to mean.

"It scares me a lot, I don't think I've ever been more terrified," she tried to keep her face blank but in her eyes held all the thoughts spinning in her head. She had always known she had a dark heart, a tainted soul, but was always able to keep it under control, not act upon those compulsions.

It had only been a day and she was already starting to feel the little changes, the realization that there was no longer any cage to hold her back. Not if Sam couldn't find a way to keep her at heel. "Alex...please don't tell the others about me being tortured, I don't think that's gonna help anything, and everyone's already dealing with their own stuff," Von stared down at her hands in her lap. "I don't want any more people worrying about me if I can help it."

Von cleared her throat gently. "I think I can help you, I need you to tell me who you think the bigger threat is, Leon, or your demon half," she looked up from her hands to Alex, the fear replaced by determination, "we'll deal with both eventually, unfortunately I can only do so much at a time and I already plan on tracking down Dean's rescuer as well as trying a spell that should get rid of Moriarty once and for all."

In Alex's case it wouldn't matter what she was going to choose, Von would have to do one kind of walk about or another in the hunter's head to figure out what she was dealing with so she would know what she had to do to take care of it. Like a doctor who had to see the problem before they could diagnose and treat it.

What was the bigger threat? Hell, she would have said her other half, but she knew that her locks were pretty okay and good standing, she could deal with that. The problem, the big one was Leon. It was likely that he could lead her to cutting again or better yet it could happen where the dream gets so intense like it usually did before Ekalaka, then she'd have visible cuts, bruises, scars and blood.

"Leon." Alex's answer was sound, sure, positive, and she gave a determined expression to Von. "And don't worry, I won't tell, what is said between us, stays between us, unless consulted to each other otherwise on certain things to be let out upon other or not."

A smile, an actual smile from the brunette hunter and she hugged Von. It was something she used to do, hug, be a friend, and now she felt like a part of their friendship was patched up and it felt good. The smile and hug showed that.


	83. Chapter 83

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex, and violence.**

Rain splattered on the dirty windows like flying insects hitting the windshield. The wind was playing paddy-whack with the loose wooden siding of the house. It wasn't listening to the banter of the outside; it was listening to the steady mantra of Sam's breathing. Slender hands crawled up the foot of the bed, followed by arms and then a head with tousled brunette hair tumbling down around dark eyes and full lips that were meant only for sin. She brought her slim but short body up more with feline like grace, revealing that she was wearing a skin tight leather dress the color of blood, the color of rubies.

Ruby moved up the bed towards Sam like a tigress stalking her prey. Her entire being hummed with sexual energy. The mattress creaked under the extra weight, springs shifting up out of the fabric. She paid them no mind and continued to approach. That was when Sam noticed her and she smiled at him, sitting up on her knees, balancing on the one side of the bed. She could have easily straddled him, but she didn't.

The red leather of Ruby's dress fit her like a second skin and when she moved her legs a slit opened up on the side, moving well up the length of her hip. It was obvious she hadn't bothered with underwear. One little movement the right way and nothing would be left to the imagination.

"Remember how nice it was inside this body Sam, how I warmed you down to your bones?" Ruby's voice was warm and dark like chocolate. The brunette ran her hands down her sides to her thighs, parting the slit another inch. Her brown eyes widened at the sound of wolves baying outside, or maybe they were Hellhounds. The wind broke against the side of the house violently, the very foundations trembled and just as they thought the house was going to lose its purchase on the ground then all was still.

Von was kneeling on the other side of the bed, clad in a gown similar to what an ancient Roman empress would wear with some striking differences. The material was gossamer white against her ivory freckled skin and nearly as translucent. The dress was made of one piece of cloth and two sections came down over her shoulders across her bosom and down where they crossed below her belly button and wrapped around to form the rest of the flowing material. It was well past her feet and trailed away, flowing as if it had a life of its own whenever Von moved.

Attention was drawn back to her breasts; the white fabric was draped so snugly, the soft petal pink of her nipples could be seen. Like flowers trying to emerge from the frost. When Von stood Sam and Ruby could better see how the dress was parted. The skin between her breasts down to her belly button was exposed. The layers folded over themselves below to better hide the treasures that lay beyond them before spilling out onto the floor.

She looked at Sam with liquid jade orbs so deep you could drown in them. Her auburn hair framed her face and tumbled down her back in rich crimson waves highlighted with copper. In the dilapidated shambles of the old house she appeared as a Goddess. Ruby stared at her but Von had no eyes for the demon, not even when Ruby started to track her hand up Sam's thigh to the bulge of his jeans. As she massaged the denim, Von lifted her legs onto the bed, drawing herself closer to Sam.

Von parted her gown along her leg, exposing her entire thigh to better move and keep herself from being tangled. Her skin was like whipped cream dusted with cinnamon. Delicate and sweet. Ruby licked her full dewy lips, eyes still on Von while her own hand rubbed along the rough denim. Her hand went to the belt, unfastening without looking and then to the button of Sam's jeans. Her breasts swelled against the blood red leather of her dress each time she breathed and even through the leather it was apparent that her nipples had hardened.

One. He had half the mind to get up and back away slowly, he didn't expect Ruby to be there for a first thing, but he was glad it was her instead of Moriarty, and then there was Von. Two women crawling towards him and wanting him. It was like a male's best fantasy and the other half of his mind wanted to stay so fucking bad to let it come true.

Swallowing he didn't know what to do, Ruby's hand distracting him as she massaged and began to undo his belt. Whoa, now was the time to think now, decide to stay or not. God he didn't know! Two women! Sensibility! Two women, wearing barely anything and wanting him! Two women! It almost seemed the downstairs brain was winning. Sam though took that moment that he had without thinking as he stood, stumbling and scrambling to his feet as he held out his hands eyes on both of them.

"Um...um...uh..." he stuttered, he looked down as his jeans completely dropped to the floor to pool around his shoes he was wearing.

Attention turning back to the two, he found Ruby grinning at him, belt in hand, holding it like some kind whip and he had to say he grew a tad bit more from the image. A flicker to Von and he saw her dress once more, her eyes hungry, lustful and he suddenly felt like some form of prey and torture toy. None of the things sounded half bad but he didn't want them in full control. Two against one...

_I can handle it. Make them scream and gain control...wait a damn minute...what?_

Backing up as much as he could he hit a wall, back against it and trapped. Pants down, and trapped. Oh yeah, this was definitely something that any male would love to fantasize or live as he watched and waited expectantly. Why was he fighting it? Sam didn't know, so now he decided to give in. Didn't sound too tragic.

The women moved towards Sam with the same fluid like grace, yet each distinctly different. Ruby's spiked heels clicked seductively along the floorboards and Von made no sound at all, a glimpse of bare feet peeked out from the flowing layers of her white dress. Ruby smiled deviously and Von looked as innocent as a winter morning right before the terrible dawn.

"We know what lurks in your heart Sam," Ruby purred, hips swaying with the click of her heels. As she was about to lay hands on Sam, Von stepped up and stopped her, forcing her hands back down to her sides.

The red head slid a hand up Ruby's side to cup her breast; she lowered her mouth down on the leather, biting into the swell of her breast. Ruby gasped and arched into Von's mouth. Von pulled away revealing a wet patch of red leather with a ring of teeth marks around it. Ruby was snaking her hand through the gossamer layers of Von's dress when she made a barely audible growl deep in her throat. That stopped the demon from her pursuits but she smiled knowingly all the same.

Von's leg appeared out of the shroud of fine material and she hooked her toe around Sam's jeans. Like a magic trick she pulled them away, kicking them behind her without tearing the fabric and without moving Sam. The same happened with his shoes. His jacket slipped away and Von tore the buttons of his shirt apart and rendered his undershirt down the middle, pulling those off as well. The women's hands roamed over the expanse of his chest, leaning in to kiss and nip. Von went lower and lower finding herself on her knees to kiss and lick at his treasure trail. Her fingers tucked into the front of his boxers then off to the sides.

"She wants a taste," Ruby's sultry voice laughed against his skin.

The waist band of the boxers was folded down carefully, revealing the erection. Von pressed her lips against the base, licking up to the tip where she wrapped her mouth around the very tip of the head. She sucked softly, tongue swirling in a counter clockwise motion. Her hand found him and stroked up and down. Von lapped away the droplet of moisture that formed at his head, her head bobbing down, sucking, tongue licking up one side and then the other. She pulled back, tending to his head again, moaning in appreciation before her lips parted and she pulled away completely.

As she stood she still held onto him, stroking him. With her free hand she gathered her dress to one side to reveal one of her legs, pressing herself against Sam's thigh. Ruby's hand trailed down Sam's chest and she dropped to her knees, gratefully taking Sam into her mouth. She moaned and sucked intent on staying down there whereas Von had only been teasing.

While Ruby enjoyed herself below, Von's hands splayed out over Sam's chest, admiring the craftsmanship of his body. She rocked her hips against his leg and moaned, a trickle of hot moisture leaking down Sam's leg from where Von was rubbing herself. Both women had Sam pinned to the wall, no intention of letting him free while they pleasured themselves.

Sam moaned, his head resting back on the wall, tilted up as his eyes were closed. Von was amazing and god he fucking thought he was going to die. Then came the different style and more moisture and he knew that was Ruby, another sound coming from him. One hand held Ruby's head, feeling her go up and down, needing more, the other hand on Von's waist holding her there as she worked herself just on his leg.

No words, no thoughts, he was completely blank, two women, two mouths and two entrances...yet...only one of him. Another moan, deep throaty and with a hint of a growl released and he felt his legs want to give out but managed to keep him up straight, pressed against the wall.

_Damn._

Ruby moaned hungrily, her tongue vibrating along Sam's length, his hand there to make sure she didn't pull away too far, her mouth a perfect tight 'o' filled with wet heat and an eager tongue that couldn't get enough of his velvet skin.

The vixen on his leg kissed at his neck, grazing her teeth like she was about to bite then passing over with a hot breathy sigh. A sign she was trying to restrain herself from actually biting him. Von shivered, moaning low in her throat, clenching against Sam's leg when a deep moan edged with a growl escaped him.

It excited her and she arched, eyes closing and breath coming in short gasps. Her breasts swelled against the white fabric of her dress, aroused nipples the color of delicate pink petals showed well beneath the thin material. With one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on his arm, Von leaned forward with soft wet lips, teasing them along Sam's but not quite kissing him.

How was this going to work? Sam could easily just take Von now, but what could he do with Ruby while that happened? Thinking too much, and yet not whenever they did something to make him pull back into the moment. Growling, he tangled his fingers in Ruby's hair, pulling her away and making her gasp as he bowed her neck. Grinning he pulled Von down to the floor, lying down, and dragging her on top.

Positioning on her opening he pushed in, and he grunted, grabbing Ruby's hips and making sure she wasn't left out. One could ride, the other he could tend to as well. Though the thought occurred to him that this was just a dream, he didn't care, it felt real and god he couldn't pass this up not really. He had needed release for a while now and the dream was good for it. Now he was thinking like his brother...or at least how he imagined his brother would be thinking whenever he had a certain expression on his face when the female kind came around.

A moan and a buck he waited as Ruby straddled his shoulders. Time to do the impossible and make it possible for one Sam Winchester.

888

**5:40 p.m.**

It was agreed that Von would help Alex before she tracked the thing that pulled Dean from Hell and before she dealt with her own problem. Von told the boys that she had to help Alex with something but when asked with what she refused to give any details. It irked Dean but he let it go because he trusted her. She also thought it best to do it somewhere other than Bobby's house. It wasn't too dangerous of an ordeal, but it was a demon and anything could happen. There was an old farmstead a couple miles out that hadn't seen anyone in it for years. It was perfect.

Both the boys were downstairs with them after Dean went to wake up Sam, apparently having to thunderclap him in the head with a pillow several times, stating that he was making happy noises worthy of an audio track on a porno film. It was up to the boys whether they wanted to come or not but they were going to have to stay in another room if that was the case. They decided to stay since Von explained what she was doing was more or less a milk run and nothing more.

"We can take my car; it has everything in it that we'll need," she told Alex, shouldering an extra duffle bag.

She nodded. Not long ago had she spilled her guts but now it was later in the day, and Von was going to try and help. Try being the operative word in that sentence because Alex knew Leon, she created Leon, the other half did but it was still her. She knew what he was capable of but then again did she really?

Alex climbed into the Nova and was glad Bobby wasn't there to tell them they couldn't go. Something about going to the store because they were eating him out of house and home. Yada, yada, yada. The farmstead they arrived at after a while, Alex didn't seem to be too shocked to find how fast they got there.

Climbing out, she looked up and wondered why she was doing this? She suffered before; couldn't she just continue and not go through with this damned plan? Von was helping, she was being a friend. It was too late now and honestly, it seemed she had an advantage, but Von didn't know Leon the way she did, she would soon.

She didn't need to be psychic to feel the tension in the air. Alex was nervous, she had every right to be, and her friend was about to willingly walk waist deep into a world of shit.

_Another day at the office_

Von gathered up what she needed and headed inside the house with Alex behind her. Out of habit they checked all the rooms and floors and Von put up wards to keep most things from getting in while they were vulnerable. Vulnerable. Von hated that word, especially since she was feeling more and more like it lately.

The living room would work the best and Von moved the coffee table to the far end to make room for them. She set several candles around the room and chalked a pentagram with runes inscribed around it on the wooden floor boards. She lit the candles and motioned for Alex to enter the circle. They sat down facing each other and Von brought out a jar with mixed herbs and a small metal plate. She poured some sand on the plate and set a charcoal disc on it after lighting it.

Taking a pinch from the jar she sprinkled it over the charcoal. The herbs smoldered and filled the air with coiling smoke. Von chanted under her breath and used her hands like a fan to bring the smoke up to her face and then up to Alex's. "I know it's hard but try to relax so I don't have to force myself in," Von breathed in slowly and then out, closing her eyes and then opening them slowly.

Try and relax. Did she know who she was talking to? Alex breathed out, Von was right, she needed to because it wouldn't be nice or fun to have to feel pressure for entry. Closing her eyes she sat there, breathing, taking good leisurely inhalations and exhalations and her head hung slowly, the sleep coming on her and she opened her eyes.

The farmstead was all she was in, just sitting there on the floorboards, the place more lively than it had been when they walked in and set up shop. Von sitting across from her, but she knew that she was asleep.

_Leon always has something up his sleeve._

"Ladies," the voice broke the calm silence, the beauty of the area they were in. "How nice of you to grace me with your flowing essences. Alex, I see you have brought the red headed strumpet with you this time."

He lounged on the couch, staring at them as they turned their attention towards him. A smile appeared on his face, he loved being the eye catcher. Seeing Von, the one who had hit his radar since contact with Alex after all these years, she was on his schedule, the list that he always tried to get around to but never really did. After all who knew where Von's soul would end up when she died?

One package with a paycheck bonus, Leon gave a grave expression to Alex, knowing her body lying down in real life as it was now, her head off to the side, sleeping and then returned his sights to Von.

"As much as I love Alex, it's not every nightmare that I encounter a guest. Guests first are the manners and Alex can wait another time later this night or even tomorrow. Now Von, tell me all about yourself, who have you kissed, what have you learned, how is life? And might I say that you look ravishing, I could just eat you up, a strumpet indeed. Cooked medium-rare, just the way I like my pickings," he continued.

Fluttering his lashes, his green orbs staring into her own, he smiled wider, leaning forwards, elbows resting on his thighs as his chin rested on his hands. The tease, the humorous sadistic eye candy that deceived and toyed with anything and everyone in his path. He knew just by meeting Von, by seeing her before him now that he would have fun with her like he has fun with Alex. A favorite out of all the rest of the souls.

_Wait a second, strumpet?_

Von's face remained completely neutral while she gazed at Leon. He was handsome; she'd give him that but the evil that oozed out of him made her skin crawl like it was covered with stinging insects. She knew better than to react to it though, being around Moriarty had given her a thicker skin. The way he looked at her intrigued her, but repelled her equally. What a conundrum. Von didn't turn back to look at Alex, she could feel the hunter at her back.

"Charming, but I don't kiss and tell." She felt the room around her without taking her eyes off of Leon. The layout hadn't changed but that didn't mean jack squat in a dream.

She had to be careful not to jump the gun, but sitting there wasn't giving her any advantages. And biding her time could prove disastrous. It wasn't so much that Leon was arrogant; he just really, really enjoyed his work. That impression was felt very strongly by Von. He also seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice but then what decent demon didn't?

At any minute he could turn from charming host to stringing her up by her own intestines. Moriarty had done that once, but he preferred the use of knives and more simple tools to strip the meat and tendons from her bones and then drag her out to burn in front of a leering crowd that condemned her for what she was. The man was a traditionalist. He also refrained from turning things sexual. Leon on the other hand looked somewhat...

_Excitable?_


	84. Chapter 84

"I'll bite," Leon said, nodding his head, "Hard. And thanks for the lovely compliment on charming." Getting on the floor, he began to crawl towards her, a kind of predatory move, and he stopped just in front of her, grinning wider at the close proximity. Von was uncomfortable with him right there, that close.

"What do you really want Von? I mean, you want to gain control of yourself, but then you want that other bastard to place back the cage like some cat who decides they don't want to be an outdoors one any more. If I were you, I would take this owner as a welcome home mat. Though marking territory on each other, that was just dandy to witness," he paused.

It didn't take much to gain information he longed to know, things traveled through the grapevine where he was, and through what he did. Leon found out about the demon in charge of Von, and he could see the potential just as he could with Alex. Neither female liked to be talked to about their life, what they were thinking, their secret problems or their loves.

Tilting his head to the side he moved away from the red head and over to the abandoned brunette, laying on his side next to her, one hand running through her hair and down her face. So peaceful, so dangerous and yet so vulnerable. Watching Von as he did this, he wondered many things. "I say we get to know one another a bit better. What do you say? I'll make the popcorn you start the movie, we'll have a blast."

It didn't matter how he found out, everyone had their sources, some were better than others. The problem? That he had mentioned an owner, something that Von had left out when talking to Alex. If Leon had mentioned Sam, she probably would have lunged at him without a second thought. Her muscles were already coiled tight and ready to spring like a large cat's.

He was close enough to touch her and she watched him, breathing calmly. But she could tell that he knew that his proximity grated on every fiber of her being. Her intense green eyes followed the blond over to Alex, eyes shifting between her friend and the demon. Leon's voice playing back in her mind. He had hit it dead on the nail, the bastard. Von mentally shook herself, she had to remain focused. Alex was holding as still as she could, but it wouldn't last, not if Leon pursued anything more then his flirtatious touching.

"That's very hospitable of you, but I didn't come here to chat," her green orbs fixed upon Leon's, unfaltering, staring deep into his. Von knew he already knew she hadn't come here on friendly terms and even despite that his confidence was astounding. "Of course, being the Host, you have every right to insist," she smiled pleasantly.

_And I know you will insist._

Leon loved to hear her words, her caution, feeling the bubbling underneath her. Alex was fast asleep in real life and in the dream life, he didn't want interruptions. "Host? Now you are being too modest. Then again, you aren't modest are you? A big tease, pouty lips, flick of the hair, blink of the eyes..."

Appearing back in front of her, Leon's hand reached up to her neck and found the big pulse along with a fine bite mark there. "I see you are tugging Sam along just fine, or is he the one who is in control of your strings? Leading you on to believe that your beautiful, which you are don't get me wrong but he obviously doesn't see what you see...ugly. Filthy, stained. I like that in women, too much blood on her hands she can't see them. The real you inside is something that he can't understand but he thinks he does."

A chuckle and he leaned in closer, his lips hovering over hers. Pressing his fingers into the bite hard, he took hold of her bottom lip with his teeth and clamped down as he spoke. "Mm...but I know the beauty lies within. Mind if I take a peak, tear it out and snap a picture? I want it to last a long time."

Anger. Von had never learned how to control it very well. What did she have to be angry about, he was right. She grunted when Leon dug his fingers into the bite wound but if she pulled away he would take her bottom lip with him. Any other movement could deal her the same fate. This is what she wanted, to get the attention away from Alex. Wasn't as hard as Von was afraid it would be, but only because she now provided herself as Leon's new play mate.

She was more than willing to reply but with her lip caught in the demon's teeth she couldn't really talk. Fuck, she was stuck. A low growl came unbidden from her throat, her shoulder unconsciously tensing against the painful strain of Leon's fingers. There were only so many ways she could get out of this position, either stay put and allow Leon to release her or do something she wasn't too keen on doing. Either thing would please Leon she could tell and either one would degrade her no matter the illusion of control she was willing to believe. Either wait for him to be ready to let her go, unless he decided to eat her mouth, or kiss him and hope she could break away.

Decisions, decisions. Right now she was at a major disadvantage, would it be better to be submissive, or defiant? Von was wasting too much time thinking and not doing, only seconds had passed and it was still too long. At least someone was savoring the moment.

He had her right where he wanted her, Leon came closer, pressing his body up against hers as he teeth stayed locked, a bit more pressure and he tasted blood which made him moan. Leon increased the biting and pushed her back to the floor, her control was astounding but then again he knew she was wanting to break. He just had to find the right point to nick.

Hands lowering and grabbing her hands he pinned them above her, humming a knife materialized just beside where he was holding. Switching his hand so then one was gripping both, he grasped the hilt of the blade and brought it down to where their mouths were. Stretching her bottom lip out, the sharp knife entered her mouth, going to the side, the corner of her lips.

"You need to smile Von," he commented, beginning to suck on the blood seeping from the bite mark as he held tight with teeth.

A slow torturous movement and the knife went into the skin, cutting a line with force by his hand as he brought it up. Chelsea smiles, joker smiles...the scream making him growl as he closed his mouth over hers while he cut. Kissing, drinking in the scream, the pain, the blood coming down inside. Tasty.

Von's scream was horrendous, hot tears streaked down her cheeks and white hot light exploded behind her eyes. His strength was incredible and Von knew she wouldn't be able to move by natural means, even if she wanted to. She had to stay still, very still. Her heart ached in her chest, slamming against her ribs like a freight train. The blood that Leon couldn't drink up washed down Von's throat. She couldn't let him do this, couldn't let him.

_Can't let him what? Have all the fun?_

The long contained darkness inside of her was bubbling under her skin, mingling with her anger and her pain. Von's breathing went ragged and she bit down hard on the blade before it could go any further, along with anything else that was in the way of her teeth. Anything else would have been a bonus. She stared up at him with green eyes boiling with rage, he enjoyed it, and truthfully Von was beginning to as well. Twenty seven years of torture with a soul as black as pitch would do that to you.

The blade went red and then white hot, melting against Von's cheek without hurting her, the rest of the blade melted into her mouth and with Leon's mouth firmly pressed against hers she spat the molten metal over his tongue to the back of his throat. It provided enough of a distraction for her to kick up and knock him overtop of her.

She rolled onto her side screaming, hand pressed against the side of her face, pressing the wound closed. Bright red blood squelched between her fingers and a painful growl escaped her. Healing, she had to concentrate on healing. Heal, and then have more fun with Leon.

Leon spat out the shit she had forced into his mouth along with his and her blood before laughing heartily, his eyes shifting black and then green as he stood, wiping off the excess off the edge of his lips. "Not bad. I love women who show they are fiery in a literal sense beyond just attitude."

Walking over to her, he knelt down, grabbed her hair and yanked, lifting her up by it. A syringe coming out of his waistband in back he checked it and injected the brownish liquid into her bloodstream. "This should help with the pain, not in the way that doctors usually say. I want to see the _real_ you, and maybe what I see, I can share with Sam. A nice gift to your _lover_."

Lifting higher and higher as the chemicals in her system worked on her, his hands roamed, loving the feel of her skin, the bones underneath, feel the blood rush and pulse points here and there.

Von yelped, one hand going to Leon's hand, latching onto his wrist to take the weight off her hair. The fingers of her other hand grazed along the closing wound and she winced from it. Being twisted around she couldn't react in time to the needle biting into her skin. The syringe dropped, used up and useless to the ground while Von continued to be hoisted up to her feet by her hair. Whatever had been injected into her was working swiftly. Chemical induced euphoria was washing over her, whatever personal locks she had put on herself were rusting and dropping away. And she couldn't be happier.

_Free..._

Her dark green eyes rolled up into her head, fluttering back down to reveal the green melting away to brilliant amethyst. Free or losing control? The vicious knife wound was an angry red welt now, and soon that would be gone. Energy tickled up her spine and she shivered, unknowingly pressing herself against Leon who was supporting her. The presence of his hands was becoming more known to her as the warm, fuzzy feeling of the drug dimmed. Strong, warm hands exploring her, like Sam explored her. She liked it.

Sam, where was Sam? He said he wouldn't leave; he wasn't here or anywhere close. Von looked up and around, she was disoriented and her eyes kept being drawn back to Leon. She lifted her arms to stop him but found she couldn't, because she was too weak. And it had nothing to do with muscles. "What have you done to me?" her voice came out dark and warm, her hands were now on Leon's hips, nails digging into the material of his shirt to bite into his skin.

"This? This is just something to help me to get you into the mood Von," Leon said, his voice changing into Sam's, "I've wanted you for so long."

_Does he make you feel good?_ He forced the thought into her head. _Does he make you feel real? Free? Alive?_

Picking her up in a princess carry he stared into her eyes, a mask, an image projected towards her of Sam while he still stood there holding her. Walking her over to the stairs, up and up to get to the bedroom on the right, and placing her on the bed slowly. Crawling on top of her he breathed against her skin.

Leon saw her eyes close and he grinned, large iron hooks on each corner of the bed, his hands caressing them as he hovered one over both the palms of her hands. "You drive me insane...I want to show you how much I long to see your insides," his said, voice changing instantly, the image dropped and the drug not letting go of her when the two hooks pierced through and to the other side.

Going down her body to her feet he did the same with the other two hooks. She could feel the pain, she just felt real dazed and that was how he liked it. Taking the fishing knife from underneath the pillow he removed her top with it, the ripping making him excited and as soon as that was taken care of he moaned at the luscious sight of a small droplet of blood from the ripping.

_I will make you feel all those things, and more._

Von was confused, Sam was there, and then it was Leon, or was it the other way around? She felt the pain clearly but her body couldn't react to it, drugs stopped her from making too much fuss. The witch was familiar with hooks; Moriarty was a fan and instead of shackles would sometimes use them. It was a familiar pain, she could deal with it, she could.

_Why, can't...think?_

She was vaguely aware that her top had been torn away and hadn't even felt the knick of the knife.

_This all part of the plan?_

Von moaned drearily, blinking up at Leon, fingers curling around the hooks pierced through the palms of her hands. It hurt, more than most people could understand or want to dream about. She wanted to move but couldn't, which was worse than the pain.

Making an incision into the flesh curving to create her breast, he peeled it away a bit at the edge before leaning down and taking it into his mouth, pulling back, feeling the toughness, the strands snapping from the simple cover. Once it was to the side he brought his hands down and massaged the bloody meat.

Leon didn't know whether he liked that Von liked what he did with the hooks, but it was nothing new compared to Alex and what he did to her that wasn't this exactly. The thought of Alex and he could feel something, a force on him and chuckled deep in his throat. She was trying to wake up, she knew what was happening. Trying to wake up, they were in Alex's head, and he didn't want her waking up just yet otherwise all this would be gone.

_Wake up, wake the fuck up Alex,_ he heard the thought.

Von cried out, pulling in on herself, the hooks widening the holes in her feet and hands. The scream filled the room, choking the air with heat. The scream turned into a growl, violet eyes flashing with unnatural light. She screamed again and the glass of the bedroom window exploded as if hit by a shock wave. Energy surged through her and she writhed and bucked under Leon, the hooks doing their part to inflict more damage upon her. The air in the room became thicker, hotter, crackling with electricity like the sky before a summer storm.

That part of her, the good girl, was still trying to hold back but without that special little ward in the way it was a losing battle. She was hurting, but the need to feel blood on her hands, to inflict pain was greater. The drug was threatening to drag her under, to end her struggles, and make as docile and willing as any demonic masochist. Von grabbed the chains, numb to the pain that was making her hands shake, and pulled, bucking against Leon even while the hooks ripped at her feet.

"There you are, I see you," Leon said, staring down at Von intently.

_I'm waking up._

Alex inhaled sharply, eyes opening wide and she coughed, turning on her side and gagging, the smell of blood in the air, the taste of meat, the feel of hands sliding over the muscles that weren't meant to be touched. Leon made her see and feel everything he was doing, and she hated it, crawling over and away she vomited.

A sound coming where she had been and she knew that Von was waking up, they had been in her dream, and her waking up destroyed it. What was Von? What was she herself? Leon loved naked bodies and not just in the sense a normal male does, but he also really loved to see the real person inside...for instance her other half and Von's thing.

She wanted to go back to Bobby's, she didn't want Von helping anymore on Leon, and she didn't want to get her dragged into that. Whatever Moriarty did to her...Leon had his own style when it came to same set up sometimes. The yearning to lie on the couch, watch a movie, drink till she was drunk was tempting.

"I don't assume you have some kind of potion to keep the nightmares at bay?" she asked with a slight laugh, wiping her mouth and turning her body a bit to sit down and away from the puddle.

Uncurling herself from the floor, the feeling didn't go away, the power, the hunger. The disappointment of being denied. Alex denied her from breaking free and tearing Leon to pieces. Her fingernails sliced into her palms, the pain sharp, fresh. She only ever did it when she was beyond mad but still able to control. Alex was trying to be light hearted, but Von could taste her fear.

_Like an animal can taste fear._

"Nothing that would work on you," her voice came out gruff and she pushed herself to her feet. The room swam before her, startling her which caused her to lash out with power, the coffee table took the brunt and flipped up into the air and shattered into kindling against the wall.

Von staggered to the kitchen and leaned over the sink, a dribble of blood leaking past her lips, she coughed up a glob of steaming hot crimson. "I'm sorry Alex," she spat into the steel basin and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "you should leave, I'll walk back." She looked up only to catch her reflection in the small window above the sink with the fading light of the sun.

Her eyes, her familiar green eyes did not stare back at her, instead the otherworldly shimmer of amethyst twinkled back at her knowingly. She closed her eyes tight and dropped her head back to the sink.

Alex stood, shaking her head, she was stubborn and yeah what she saw was pretty out there for her, but she saw that a lot on her job. Walking over to Von she winced at the stitches, feeling them tug when she tried to fold her arms. "I'm not leaving. Besides, what are friends for? I'm not some normal human Von; I can soak up anything you may dish out. You aren't walking back alone, so I'm staying."

_The only way you can soak up anything she gives is with me Alex._

Von shook her head, why did she get stuck with the most stubborn friends on the planet? "Alex," her voice was carefully strained, "I don't want you to see any more than you already have," her grip on the counter tightened, fingers scorching the laminate, plywood underneath beginning to splinter under the pressure. "Leave, please," the 'please' came out as a soft plea. Without looking at her friend, eyes still closed, Von dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out her car keys and holding them out for Alex.

The keys jingled a little because her arm was trembling; in fact her whole body was trembling. She needed Alex out of the blast radius, she had no idea what damage she would do and she couldn't think of Alex being caught in it because she was too damn stubborn to leave. Leon had gotten himself a sneak peek and he'd been the one to drop that final barrier. Light the match, set the detonator. Whatever damn metaphor you wanted to use, the result was the same. Tick, tick. Boom.

Protest, Alex wanted to protest and she could sense her other half wanting her to stay and see what happens. Instead she snatched the keys from her hand. "I hate this, but because you said please..." turning around and heading for the door she muttered under her breath, "Dean and Sam are so going to kill me when they find out I left your ass behind someplace."

Exiting the farmstead and going to the Nova, she climbed in and pulled out. The drive back listening to random blurs of music, nothing sticking her brain as she wasn't focusing on it. Arriving back at the house she wasn't pleased to find Bobby back. Parking, she wondered to enter the house now or wait. Turning it off, she placed her head in her hands. How could everything get so fucked up? Now Von was involved, but Leon, she knew him, he couldn't get to her unless it was through her again, unless they did this experiment again. They wouldn't she would make sure of that.

"Fuck!" she screamed angrily, hitting the steering wheel and kicking her foot on the car floor. 

888

"I'm sorry." Von knew Alex hadn't heard her, she was already gone. Sam and Dean would ream her out, but it was likely her that would get the ass kicking when they found her. She was like one of the guys, Dean wouldn't have a problem with curb stomping her.

Energy rose off her skin like heat to the point it was visible. The air shimmered and the cupboards started clapping and trembling. Von gasped and stepped back, wood splintering and raining down in shards. She held out her hands and the spray of wood flew outwards, other objects were caught in the outpouring and flew through the air like they were attached by strings, destroyed before they hit impact. The sink exploded, and next the oven, blasting twisted shrapnel into the walls. This was only the tip of the ice berg. This was overflow, impulse, chaotic and uncontrollable. This was something beyond being a witch.


	85. Chapter 85

Door. Slam. Drop keys onto the small table by the door and stalk past the opening to the living room. Quick escape to stairs...that last part was something that didn't happen. All three men came to the opening of the living room and one of them grabbed her, pulling her into the throng and onto the couch as they all stared at her. "God, now I feel like I am really fucking sixteen again," she commented bitterly.

"I get home and find out from these two that Von and ya are out. Alex, rest, no leavin', rest," Bobby yelled.

"I'm back; I'm alive, no big deal Bobby."

"Where's Von?" Sam asked, and Alex seriously knew that Von had to pay her back in a big way for going through this alone, especially once Dean voiced in the same question then Bobby.

_I could help._

Alex wished she had stayed in the car. Standing up she attempted at going around the three. One against three, all taller, all male with more muscle put together than in her own human body...she didn't get far before veering to the left and heading for the kitchen screen door.

"Said she'd walk back, something she had to do by herself," she called back, out, over the threshold and out the back another slam and she went to the swing.

_I said I could help._

"Not while I'll in control. Your idea of help is different compared to what the actual word means," she said, pushing off on the ground and beginning to move back and forth. The wind, the feel of the air, it calmed her down a bit from the dream, the event that happened.

If one of them wanted to follow her out, she hoped that it didn't go south, however, that could mean other things. South as in anger, or break down, or even south as in not enough rest as Bobby said she needed to be doing. Right about now, she agreed she needed the rest. How to get rid of the dreams or block them?

_If you had asked before doing this stupid ass stunt..._

"That would mean giving up some of that lock."

_Some, not a huge chunk Alex, just some, a tiny particle. You don't want to dream about it, I can lend my services._

For once, it didn't sound like a bad idea. It looked like Alex found her answer to her question, she'd see tonight if it paid off. 

888

Sam wanted to find out more, go after her, but knowing Alex and then knowing his brother...he decided that he'd pass. From what she said, he believed it, but something must be wrong and without thinking about it the tether he felt in his dream with her that one night, he felt it strong and tight, long and he knew that she was doing what Alex said. Though something was wrong and he wasn't going to bother it. Feeling it down the line he realized a release of energy coming from her as well as himself, calming from him to her while she exerted harder emotions.

Still in the room with his brother and Bobby, he made sure to act as normal as possible, which isn't so bad because what he was doing didn't do a damn thing to his outer actions or expressions. There was a quick learning curve to almost everything. "Who's going to go and..." Sam began hinting towards the door.

"Don' look at me," Bobby said, hands out with his eyes open wider than they had been as he turned and went to his desk and the beer he had gotten earlier and left abandoned.

There were certain areas where one, presumably men, didn't want to venture or in fact shouldn't. Women when pissed or going through issues. But them being hunters and in contact with the two very women they knew and were usually in this kind of zone, it was hard to avoid and not venture. Bobby began to wonder how he ended up with this, the luck of the Winchesters brushing off on him no doubt.

Dean ran his hand through his short spiked hair, pacing the floor in front of the door once then stopping. They should have gone with them, something had happened, and they weren't there.

_Fuck!_

"Give her time to cool off; I'm guessing Von needs the same; Alex wouldn't have left her if she was hurt," Dean reassured.

Doubt ever gnawed at him though, Von hadn't come back with Alex, which meant that whatever it was they did, didn't go according to plan. He looked up at Sam, if his brother wanted to go and find the red head he wasn't going to stop him, but sometimes people needed to be alone. And sometimes they needed someone around to knock some sense into them when they couldn't do it themselves.

888

Leaving the kitchen to burn behind her, Von stalked into the living room, finding more things for her to destroy. Her wrath knew no bounds, she was careless, like a child having a tantrum, her full power having yet been inexperienced. The tether that tied her to Sam snapped taught suddenly and she faltered at the sensation. She felt like a dog whose owner had jerked its leash for misbehaving. Soothing energy enveloped her but she flinched away from it, lashing out at it like a wounded animal.

Von screamed wrathfully, painfully, a shock wave of power rippled out and she dropped to her knees. She didn't want anyone or anything touching her, she didn't want to be soothed, she wanted to destroy. Her hand found an unsuspecting chair and she lifted it as she stood, hurling it into a wall where it exploded in a gust of smoldering ash. The farmhouse was going to burn to the ground. Von left the living room, stumbling out of the house and into the field. The building burned behind her and the windows blew out their glass from the heat. The fire was hot against her back, hotter than a natural fire.

Defiantly she fought against Sam's influence, attacking his good intentions with her anger. She started to feel dizzy, her feet catching on nothing and making her stumble. When she fell into the tall grass she curled into a tiny ball feeling used up and hollow. Why wasn't anyone around that she could tear to pieces, feel their blood on her hands and smell it on the air? And why didn't she have a gun that she could feed to her skull to end the monster she was?

888

The male hunter knew Von hated what he was doing, he could feel it, her defiance and he fought back with more of what he was feeding her. What he was doing was working, and yet he knew that it wasn't helping much.

_I'm sorry._

He could honestly imagine Moriarty laughing, happily seeing that Sam was treating Von like a dog, some pet, slave, something that had an owner and the owner was acting. Sam hated that image but he knew that it was probably happening in real life. Natural reaction would be to go and find her, bring her back, but he knew where she was, with the tether there, he would still know and it wouldn't go away until she was back by his side. A certain knowledge that should have scared him but didn't. Von was alright...as alright as she would ever be. Nodding in agreement to what his brother said he understood completely.

_I'm so sorry._

888

Breathing in and breathing out, Alex then realized she needed a break. Some kind of short one-day or two- day vacation where all she did was not worry about the life of hunting, the life of being what she was, the life that kept chasing her and knocking her down when she was happy or relatively relaxed.. Once on the creatures of the night's radar, it wasn't easy to get off of it and so the luck always ran bad like milk did when past the expiration date.

"Vacation sounds good," she sighed, and saying it along with thinking it already made her feel better.

Stopping her swinging she decided it best to head back inside, go and rest or watch a movie on the couch and take a nap. What movie? The start of her vacation. Hm...Labyrinth sounded good and Bobby actually had it, she made sure of that. David Bowie with the hair and tight pants, yeah that was a good start to her vacation. Though she hoped to make the vacation last at least more than just a night or two days.

Alex stood and moved back to the house, stepping inside, and glad that she really didn't change much out of her comfortable clothes. Scrubs, t-shirt and jacket. Taking off her shoes and jacket she curled up on the couch in front of the three hunters who looked like they were thinking a little too much, grabbing hold of the blanket that rested on the armrest of the furniture she was sitting on before taking hold of the remote and turning it on. Lying down, she was glad the disc was still in the player, she didn't want to have to get back up and put it in.

_Vacation commencing. Cue comfort, cue three hunters staring._

An incredulous expression graced Dean's handsome features as he stared down at Alex on the couch. This was one of the moments where he thought about strangling her. One minute she wanted nothing to do with them, got back from some secret mission without Von and now she was acting like everything was hunky dory.

He didn't need to see Bobby to know the elder hunter had the same expression on his face. Alex apparently hadn't needed much time to recover, which might have meant that the situation hadn't gotten that bad.

_Or Alex is that bat shit crazy._

Yeah, he had said that Von likely needed some time, he still worried about her. She was out in the middle of butt fuck nowhere in the dark and oh yeah they all had bull's eyes the size of Texas strapped to their backs. "Nice to see you so relaxed," Dean commented sarcastically and moved out of the room without a glance back.

Alex groaned, rolling her eyes as she stood, flinging back the blanket and stalking past Sam who looked like he was going to try and stop her but one look told him to not bother. Catching up to Dean as he began to go god knows where.

"What the fuck is your problem? Von is fine, I'm fine," _lie_, "she needed to do something and have some time alone after helping me with what I needed. So please can the sarcasm and just-we all need a vacation, a two day or three day vacation. Something to get away from all the madness that is happening with us. Everything is fucking up left and right and we are getting worn out."

Running her hand through her long hair she didn't know what to do. Dean could always find one small sentence or one fucking word to get under her skin and make her a slight bit frustrated.

_"You could do it all on your own couldn't you? Make him torture you in such ways..."_ Leon's voice echoed in her head.

Closing her eyes she let down the small particle, if that helped her sleep as well as the echoes of his voice she'd do anything to get him out of her head. Why didn't she just tell everyone about what was going on? She told Von, it wasn't that hard, but then if the others knew how would they react? Von understood fine, but guys were different when something like this was an issue.

So many confusing emotions running through her, she wanted to try and be calm to forget about Leon, to forget about what happened, hoping Von was alright and that she shouldn't have left her even though she said to and said please. What kind of friend was she to just leave? What kind of person was she to just come back and lie to people she knew and cared about only to come back a few seconds later and act like nothing was wrong? Try and forget things that couldn't be avoided or forgotten.

She deserved what Dean said to her, she didn't deserve to yell back at him, she frustrated him in the first place and here she was thinking that he frustrated her. Alex hated the throng of emotions, the want to break down, the want to shoot the images, the memories of the dream with Leon and Von out of her brain where he had placed them in there. Embedded. The part that bothered her, the most was that part of her enjoyed it. A bitch, she was a bitch and knew it and only now did she realize how much she hated that she was.

Leaving a friend, acting like nothing was wrong, lying and yelling at people, causing fights where they weren't needed because she was stubborn, a bitch, and just fucking some thing that she created to survive. Alex wanted to break down, wanted to just let it all go, let go of the mask, the painting she mastered to a fine art that was her. It felt good to just think it all over, that was her break down, not in front of others, but just inside, in her head, in her own body where no one could hear but herself and of course herself.

_Damn you're fucked up._

In this situation she knew what her parents or what Leon would say...what does anyone she knows see in her? Some crazy roller coaster that is no good, that would be their answer. How long was she silent? She didn't know. Meeting Dean's eyes she knew that it wasn't a few seconds or minutes.

888

Von stared out into the growing darkness letting the tears come. They felt like hot ice in her eyes and they burned down her cheeks while she silently sobbed. It hurt even more when she thought she heard Sam say he was sorry. How could one feel numb and despair at the same time?

She wrapped her arms around herself; everything was beyond fucked up, Leon's words playing out in her head perfectly clear, too clear, like he was leaning above her, whispering in her ear. But all there really was, was the crackle of flame as it ate the farm house. The blaze was big enough that someone would have seen it, probably called the cops and firemen. Von didn't care, the whole world could burn around her and she'd still be cold and alone.

888

That one sensation of alone and Sam was swiveling around and towards the door, not bothering to grab any keys as he exited, not taking heed in Alex or Dean wherever they had gone, and he exited. He wanted to find Von, he didn't want her feeling alone, he didn't want her feeling like the way he knew she was feeling just from the connection. Was the tether always there between them? He wondered if it was considering he felt a familiarity of using it to track the red head.

He always knew where she was, and so was the tether always there, it just needed to be complete? Walking, walking and walking and he knew where she was, just one direction, and it was a basic knowledge that fathomed him in the past and fathomed him now even more so. The walking took time, but soon the sign of smoke and burning met him and he saw the field, knew she was in there. Coming through it he was surprised that there were no sirens or fire trucks there to put out the fire on the burning building. What were they doing all the way out there?

Von had done this. Finding her form on the earth, he knelt down and picked her up as best he could and held her to him in his lap as he sat down. "I'm sorry, so sorry Von," he said, soothing her, kissing the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm here. I'm here. I promised, I'm here. I'll always find you and be there when you need me. I'm here. I'm sorry."

Von moved like a rag doll in Sam's arms, boneless, lifeless. Dull eyes looked blankly out at nothing, unblinking. She had crawled inside herself behind the wreckage of the walls she had thought were firmly in place. Sam's words came to her ears; she wasn't able to interpret them. Von couldn't understand anything, one part of her wanted to pull away, the other to hurt and the other to cry. She was hurt and angry and nothing would make it better.

_"What do you really want Von? I mean, you want to gain control of yourself, but then you want that other bastard to place back the cage like some cat who decides they don't want to be an outdoors one any more. If I were you, I would take this owner as a welcome home mat..."_

_I could have killed him_! The thought growled in her head in her own voice, yet the timbre sounded foreign to her. _I could have but then she woke up!_

Her muscles coiled, straining against the thing inside her, her _better_ half, the one that didn't have any questions about who or what it was, no doubts or fears. As it roiled out of her once more it was met with the equal force of Sam pushing it back, soothing it.

Sam wasn't there when Leon popped the flimsy lock, the last line of defense. Moriarty would be all too pleased that Sam had to exert his new found ownership over her to keep his little attack dog in line. Von crawled back inside herself, wrath simmering under her skin, depression coursing through her veins. Sam wasn't there, he hadn't seen or heard, but he would Leon had plans to share his discovery. Sam would still never understand that what he held in his arms wasn't human, wasn't good.

_"There you are, I see you."_

The soothing was still flowing out and he lifted up, a princess carry as he began to walk away from the house and down the road with her in his arms. He wanted her to react, her to speak, be Von again, but somewhere inside she was buried. What had done this to her? What had really happened? What did Von help Alex with and Alex said everything was fine when it wasn't? Not completely.

He wanted to be mad at Alex, wanted to confront her and tell her lie to her face, force her to tell him what happened and the truth. But could he do that? Something was a secret between Von and Alex, otherwise why the lie? He couldn't hurt Alex to gain information or just because he was mad at her for leaving Von behind. Alex wouldn't leave Von behind, not again, not on her own in the middle of nowhere practically.

The want that he held inside for Von to come back, to be back into herself and remained soothed, was strong and he felt it seep into her body as he carried as he walked, as he trudged onwards back to Bobby's house. He had miles to go.

888

_Maybe the fact that everything is getting fucked up is a sign._

Dean snorted, a vacation, wasn't exactly the height of the season and he wasn't going to bring up the insignificant little detail that some bad shit was beginning to happen and they were right smack fuck in the middle of it.

_But hey, let's just drop everything and loop our arms around each other and go skipping down the street with daisies and rainbows spewing out of our asses faster than acid out of a junkie._

Normally Dean would jump at any opportunity to kick back, but the schedule as of late was getting a tad full. And nothing made Dean grumpier than a full docket. "Where were you wanting to go, the Bunny Ranch?" Equal parts sarcasm, light teasing with a sprinkle of stupid man hope.

_Light hearted rump._

Alex sighed and shook her head, sarcasm isn't what she needed right now, going around Dean she headed up the stairs. Hell, she didn't make it far up them as she stopped, finally sitting down. If only he knew things, then he might understand why she was the way she was. She explained it to Von and that seemed to make sense, but she didn't explain all of her life. If anyone knew about her time in Hell, the full details, even her parents...they all had their demons, their hardships in life. Alex didn't want to dump it on anyone.

"I wasn't talking about a place Dean. Just...one or two days of not hunting, not getting injured, one day of forgetting that we have our heads wanted on bloody plates, garnished and well done. I've never really had one in my life...not even before hunting did I have a vacation of any sort. So forgive me for bringing it up then, it was just a suggestion."

The female hunter met his green eyes at the bottom of the stairs, her own orbs showing just how much she meant the words, showing without meaning to, the real her inside that was vulnerable and had been since the hospital. Finally uncovered and revealed. What used to be the old Alex shining through like she was some kind of skyscraper, the eyes the window and she was looking out, gaining a view while others did too on looking in.

_A leopard can't change its spots Alex...even though have tried for years to get rid of the old you._

Dean leaned against the wall at the base of the stairs. While he looked into her eyes he was thinking. It would be nice to have some memories with the gang back together that wasn't them running around trying not to get themselves killed.

"So...no Bunny Ranch?" he pouted then started chuckling, "alright, alright," he motioned his hands in a calming downward motion, "a couple days to recharge have some fun," he waggled his eyebrows and turned around with a laugh, heading back into the kitchen to get a beer.

She couldn't help the small smile as he retreated, shaking her head she knew that a vacation with Dean would be very interesting and she was left curious as to what would be in store for that. Remaining on the stairs she heard and saw Bobby come out of the living room and to the railing, enough to peek through the little pegs and see her. "Ya should go and rest Alex, it's gettin' late, and Sam went to find Von. Don' worry yerself," he said.

"Thanks Bobby," crawling up to him on the step she was on, her lips coming to the pegs and kissing him on the cheek through them she pulled back to stand. "Sleep well."

The elder nodded and watched as the brunette hunter finished going up the stairs and to the second floor, the sound of a closing door coming and he knew that she wouldn't fall asleep for the life of her, but at least he knew she would lie down and attempt it. Taking off his cap he ran his hand over the top of his head before replacing it and heading to the kitchen where Dean was. A beer sounded down right fantastic.

"I see that Alex and ya are gettin' along a bit better. Assumin' the time alone served ya both some good," he commented, opening the fridge and popping out a beer and the cap of the bottle, taking a good pull.

Dean coughed and shifted his weight from both feet to one, leaning against the counter and taking a pull from his beer. "Yeah, who would have thought, guess we just had some stuff to work out," Dean's tone hinting that he still hadn't liked the idea any, despite the outcome which was very much to his satisfaction. He took another swig, licking a remnant of the liquid off his lip. "You think that it's too much to ask that whatever pulled me out show up already, I'm getting antsy sitting here with my junk in my hands."

Hearing the tone in the man's voice across from him, Bobby couldn't help but shake his head, grumbling into the bottle during another swig. It didn't take a genius to know that they did more than just _work some stuff out_. Bobby noticed the smile on Alex, and noticed there was something different between the two hunters which didn't bother him, but it made him curious and start to think up things.

The next thing that came out of Dean's mouth is what made him raise his brows. "Be careful what ya ask for. Besides, don' think Von and I ain't researchin' and just sittin' around with our damn thumbs up are asses. Hopefully the next few days of rechargin' that ya were speakin' of, will help that antsy feelin' ya got."

A chuckle and he couldn't help but think that he needed to give the talk again. The one to the boys that said to be careful with the girls and not break their hearts. Why? Because Sam liked Von, and vise versa. He gathered from the change between Alex and Dean lately that there was something. Hell, Bobby could tell when they were teenagers they had some form of thing for each other but never really showed it or did anything...he didn't know whether they knew that they made it clear to those around. Maybe now they were finally acting on it.

_Wouldn' surprise me, both would be good for one another._

Swig, bottle empty, trash can, back for more.

_The jig is up Watson._

Dean should have known better than to try and hide anything from Bobby, the man was just too good a hunter to let anything slip past him. The man was wise enough to not outright mention anything and Dean was smart enough to keep his yap shut in order to maintain the illusion of the illusion. After all as far as Dean knew Bobby had only suspected something was afoot. Which meant Bobby didn't know as much as Dean was afraid he did. Dean was a grown man, thirty years old but that wouldn't stop Bobby from boxing his ears.

Or giving him the talk. Oh frig the talk. Dean didn't need a damn talk; he knew how to treat a woman...when the woman deserved to be treated that way. He wasn't gonna treat a lot lizard like a princess, or a princess worth anything more than a one night stand. A real woman on the other hand he would give the world to. Crap, they were going to get the damn talk.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean finished his bottle and set it on the counter, going for another one and popping the cap with his ring.

Squinting his eyes at Dean he couldn't help the smile. "Treat her right son, she might be different than others, rough along the edges, but underneath somethin' amazin'. I feel no need to say more than that, ya know the rules and where the shotgun lies."

Leaving the kitchen and heading back to the living room, sitting down on the couch and watching the abandoned television. He'd let the words sink in, from the looks of it, his one suspicion was right.

_Good luck Winchester._

888

Von was a china doll, green eyes shiny to give the illusion of life but no one was home. Sam, the valiant soul, was trying to pull her back out, like someone trying to save a drowning man being tugged at by a whirlpool. Only Von wasn't holding back tight enough, not caring that the icy water was slowly killing her while some fool tried to save her.

The flickering light from the inferno drew her apathetic gaze over Sam's shoulder and she watched it listlessly, with longing. She should have stayed in there, burned up with the rest of it, what possessed her to walk out and save herself she didn't know. She blinked; the flames had reached the upper floor, consuming the bedrooms. The memory wasn't even old enough to be considered a memory, Sam carried up those steps, set her on the bed and Leon started to have his fun.

No, no. It wasn't Sam. Yet still, the image was too fresh and it insisted on pushing and pushing further into her skull. Without warning Von kicked out with her legs and pushed off with her hands. She hit the dirt, gravel biting into her hip and then her hands and knees as she rolled upwards. On all fours next to Sam, not much of an improvement on the imagery.

She kicked up and rode her legs up and over themselves to land on her ass. "I don't need you to carry me," the words flew out of her mouth in a rush. Von wasn't looking at him and she had her arms raised defensively to keep him back. Her eyes were wider than they should have been and her breathing was heavy. A wave of dizziness washed over her, that warm and soothing feeling inching back with uncertainty.

Von wanted to be held, to be touched with loving hands, but she didn't want it, didn't need it. Hell, she didn't know what she wanted. The image in her head, she couldn't get it out, yet she still wanted Sam, wanted him to want her, to love her and if he wanted, to hurt her. She would be happy. Her hands went to her head and a pained whimper escaped the back of her throat. Was she really that messed up? Moriarty had done his job well in creating who she was, a monster who wanted to be loved. A sick, twisted, abomination.

"Alright," Sam said, hands up in the air.

Whatever got into Von had stuck in there and he wasn't sure what to do. Instead of carrying her, he went up next to her when her hands were not trying to ward him off, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, hearing her whimper and if she wanted to resist him and not want what he was willing to give, he wasn't going to let her push away. "Don't push away from me Von, don't block me out."

Technically thinking about it now, she couldn't really block him out, not with their stronger connection now, it was too strong and too tight that he could tell what was wrong. He didn't want her to suffer this alone, he wanted to take every pain and fear from her and keep it for himself so then he could destroy it internally and dissolve it like some kind of black hole.

It was going to take longer for them to get back, but he didn't care, she needed time to gather herself and let loose anything inside that needed to be released. He would be there to help and witness it. Von was his responsibility now and he figured that maybe she always was, what Moriarty said and did didn't change much.

"Stop saying that," Von growled into his shirt fisting her hands in it and letting the tears go. She didn't think she had any left to shed, no matter how numb and dried up you were, there always seemed to be more tears at the ready.

She had her hands so tightly wound in the fabric of Sam's shirt she couldn't feel her fingers. Her body started to be wracked by sobs and she pressed her face into Sam's chest. Von choked on a strangled scream that was trying to escape, it was a terrible noise filled with wordless agony.

"No, I won't," Sam replied.

Allowing her to cry, soak his shirt up, clutch his shirt to bits and pieces just so then she would wind up alright, get it all out, let him be the pillar she leans on, the one she could fall back on without wondering if he is there or not to catch her when in fact he was. Sam's hands ran in circles on her back, kissing the top of her head, the day slowly coming to an end as it began to turn dark. She was safe, that was all that mattered. Safe in his arms.

_I will never stop saying it._

Von shook her head against his chest, dragging in a shaky breath. It shuddered out of her and she grumbled something into the fabric of his shirt, sucking in a sharp breath and sobbing it out. If she didn't quit it she was going to start hyperventilating.

In and out, in and out. Stopping to gain some sense of control. In, out. In, out. Holding her breath while her lungs urged her to gasp like a drowning fish. She had pressed herself to Sam, gasping despite her will to breathe normally. Her body shivered, Sam rubbing her back helped, lulling her into quiet. Von breathed, letting out shaking little puffs of air and sniffing, still clutching onto Sam's shirt like a life line, the only thing keeping her remotely sane.

_Everything's not gonna be alright, but let me think it is, even if it's only for a little while...please, just a little while..._


	86. Chapter 86

**October 3, 2008: Friday morning**

Sam had managed to get them home after a while of just standing there, Von finally getting it all out and so tired he had to carry her back anyways, asleep in his arms. Waking up he looked down at watched her dream, at least she was calm and peaceful, and the tether between them helped him know that there was no nightmare going on. He thanked God for that. Seeing her eyes flutter open he smiled and removed a strand of hair from her face. "Hey..."

Von looked up at Sam, eyes bright and alive if not a little sleepy. She squirmed under the sheets, stretching and letting out a soft mewling noise, returning to snuggling beneath the covers. "Hey..." she breathed, peeking a hand out to tentatively touch his. She was comfortable, warm, but the feel and warmth of someone else's skin was different.

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

He wanted to know, but he also wanted to make her feel better, knowledge that today was going to be a good day and he enjoyed that feeling. It never came often in his life. Laying there with Von, he liked it, though last night was something that was intense with emotion, a weight was off the shoulders, the tension released and he hoped that today would be good for both of them. All of the people in the house. After coming back last night with Von he found out shortly from putting her in the bed from Bobby that there was a vacation in their wake. Sam wanted to make the best of their chance they got.

Von's face blanked for a second, it was better than frowning. "Better." She looked down at the tiny gap of space between her and Sam. "Better than last night," her voice was small with the tone in it that said she didn't want to linger on the subject.

Her knees bent a little, toes curling, one hand rested on his while the other arm was brought to her chest with her hand held in a loose fist like one kept when they were asleep. She felt stupid, her shyness made her like that, because it took her a moment to gain the courage to ask him how he was. "What about you?" Her green eyes left the safety of their hands together and met his eyes, seeing everything she could see in them.

Flashes of his dream from the previous day came to him when she looked at him like that. Reverting his mind from it he returned to the now. "Amazing and you know why?" he paused, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "Because waking up with you beside me...it's amazing." Kissing her he made it last slow and delicate before separating lips and meeting her eyes again. "We have a vacation. Time to wind down. Want to do anything?"

Goosebumps prickled at her skin while warmth welled in her belly and all from a simple whisper. She smiled at him and shook her head, she wanted to laugh and ask if that was a rhetorical question. She would be happier than anything if the only thing she wound up doing was lying in bed with him all day.

"No, nothing," it was honest; she had no sweet clue what to do. Vacation? That word did not fit into her vocabulary. Aside from that, it was unexpected. And it's not like there was a hell of a lot to do in South Dakota aside from cow tipping and shooting road signs. Yee-haw. Von shrugged helplessly at him with innocent eyes, "did you want to do anything?"

"By chance would you like to officially go on a date with me?" Sam asked, taking the step.

Sam had been wanting to ask that question for a long time, about there with the many things he had finally done with Von that he had been wanting to do, but that one little detail was still on the list. Date. Sure sex was there too but that was future, when special, ready and after many dates to come he hoped. Was he even the dating type anymore? Probably not but he at least wanted to try it with Von, do something fun with her, hang out with her and the vacation helped the thought come into play inside his mind. Why not ask?

888

Alex shuffled down to the kitchen, the sun coming through the windows, and she felt groggy. Sleep came to her, no Leon, just sleep, nice sleep with no dreams or repercussions. A yawn out of her with eyes at half mast, she knew that Bobby was still asleep, and she had no idea where Dean was in the house. Though the smell of coffee told her that he was awake and somewhere in the house of Singer.

Grabbing a mug from the cabinet she picked up the pot and poured, moaning at the aroma before bringing it to her lips, black...the way she liked it. The mug coming away as it washed down her throat; she turned, resting her hips against the counter she pierced her lips swallowing at finding Dean sitting at the table watching her with a smirk. "Morning," she said slowly, her hand raising to her hair and running through the long brown strands.

"Morning," he smiled brightly, only because he was on his fifth cup of coffee and of course at seeing the lovely sight of Alex grace him with her presence. Even half asleep with bed head she looked amazing, or maybe that was his libido talking.

He took in the sight of her and stood...to fill his mug, naturally. He was reaching for the pot of coffee and poured himself a steaming mug of solid black. It was almost empty so he started making a fresh one.

Dean's hands knew what they were doing, which gave his eyes time to track back over to Alex. Simple white tank top and blue shorts with moons, stars and clouds decorated around them. He took a long drink of his coffee. "Nice pj's," his eyes flicked back up in time to meet her when she looked at him and he smirked at her, downing more of his coffee.

"Look even better off," Alex flirted, the caffeine kicking in as she smiled into her cup.

_Are you okay?_

Honestly Alex felt better from the sleep; she knew that today was going to be a good one and that there wasn't anything that would dampen it. No hunt, just relaxation and that made her smile wider and sigh. Coffee in hand well rested, she felt flirtatious and Dean was bringing that part on her so early in the morning. She felt damn fantastic.

_Damn I wish you were like this everyday._

"Mmm," Dean purred, "I know that already."

He took the three steps that separated them and planted a kiss on her cheek. A flirtatious glint was in his hazel-green eyes; he had drank himself to sleep and was coasting on six cups of coffee now. All that buzz and all that energy with nothing to do with it. Well not _nothing_ to do. The kitchen was a prime location for such endeavors, Alex count perch on the counter and brace herself and then he could...

_Whoa Houston, steady on the thrust..._

Dean hummed and then clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "All those clouds and stars are really distracting," he smiled at her, setting his mug down behind her. His hand started going for the lower hem of the left leg of her shorts, perfect entry point to move up her thigh to her left cheek.

She held her breath when Dean came closer, his hand going down and touching her skin, the action also causing a clench from her below. "Hm...Guess seeing stars brings a whole new meaning huh?"

Alex sipped her coffee, bringing it away and biting her bottom lip, the mug being placed aside where his was as she rose on her tip toes, meeting his lips, hands slowly sliding over his shoulders and to his back, wrapping around to hold her up there where she could still kiss him. Taste the coffee as well as his own flavor. No one was coming down anytime soon, if they were they would know...Bobby's house gave people away from the floorboards.

Dean deepened the kiss, hands tracking under her shorts to knead the soft skin of her backside. He pulled away and placed his hands over her shorts to lift her up onto the counter. Between her legs Dean leaned against the counter, wrapping one arm around her back to keep her from sliding away while the other went back to sliding under her shorts' leg.

If anyone came down, they'd hear them coming miles away and be able to bolt out the door if they couldn't straighten themselves out in time. Of course, if it got that far. This could only be a good morning make-out and what a good morning it was turning out to be. His hand squeezed her thigh, fingers tracing along the curve of her backside and over to where his thumb circled around her inner thigh.

Alex sighed into the kiss, her legs dangling from the new height and she managed to pull her lips away from his, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. "Okay now I believe I want to restate my hello..._Good_ Morning." Giving him a peck on the lips she swung her feet a bit the slippers threatening to slip off but at the same time not. Alex puckered her lips together, her eyes shifting to look at the ceiling in thought before coyly peeking back at the hunter.

"I know this sounds a tad bit cheesy, but I did a little scouting last night in the newspaper before going to bed, and I found a festival going on in Huron...I've never been to a festival," she stopped, her face kind of dropping from the pucker to a trade mark girl expression, however with her own Alex Tatiani twist to it. "It's called Great Scarecrow and Decorated Pumpkin Festival and it starts tomorrow. We can bring Sam and Von too. What do you say?"

Quirking her brows at him, she waited, her eyes traveling down his body close to hers, holding her to him while she sat on the counter. She sucked in her bottom lip once more, coming back up and meeting his green eyes. Such a distraction.

"That's ridiculous...that name is way too long," he watched her looking at him, playing with her lips in very suggestive ways. "And yes we can go, they'll have pie there and you can buy me one to make up for the one you broke," he kissed her before she could say anything back, tasting her lips greedily yet softly. His hand went further up, thumb pressing her inner thigh and grazing over her underwear. Dean made a happy noise at the back of his throat from what he felt, pressing his chest against hers. Good morning, indeed.

888

Von blushed, unable to believe what Sam had asked her. A date, did people like them go on dates, or maybe this was some noble attempt at being normal?

_Oh, boy_.

Not that it wouldn't be nice, it would be nice but Von had no idea what to do on a date. She had never been on one before. Embarrassing fact of her life, most guys had skipped the dating routine and tried straight for her pants. Von was not dating material. Period. Then again between the two of them it couldn't be defined as a normal, typical date. They already knew things about each other, but that came from childhood and now the short time they had been together recently. Had she waited too long to answer?

_Damn it_.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'd like that." Von wanted to cringe, that wasn't exactly smooth, more like nervous, confused, but eager. It was kind of dumb to say no, considering they had already done things with each other, with the help of alcohol, in real life. What she wouldn't give to feel that sober.

Her body shivered a little from phantom sensations, cravings, and desires. Von couldn't help it, she wished she could, but inexperience meant you couldn't react well and hold back on your body's compulsions to react to intense thoughts of pleasure. Sam didn't even know what she was thinking and she was embarrassed. Her green eyes flicked to him, oh, or maybe he did know. She was sure she had kept it from her face, despite her body's reaction to her lusty thoughts.

The connection between them was strong, especially from her to Sam; she wouldn't be surprised if he had actually felt something. Not the most advantageous thing to procure from their bond. Von didn't want Sam knowing that she was thinking about it, intensely, on occasion, the blush that had been fading on her cheeks appeared again, flushing her pale freckled cheeks with color. She was blaming hormones for this...

Sam couldn't help the slow creeping smile appearing on his face at the blush, her nervousness that he flustered her, and then he felt a strange feeling that made him want to just kiss her and do many things. Was she thinking these? It seemed it was true when she blushed and he couldn't help but swallow, his eyes heavy with the emotion he was sensing and he wondered if she felt this all the time.

"Um...I...Morning," he said, not knowing what to say. He was happy that she said yes.

_That's not the only thing I'm happy about._

A knock on the door taking him out of the thoughts and Bobby's voice coming over. "Makin' breakfast what do ya want? Don' pretend either that ya asleep, I heard ya talkin'."

"Surprise us," Sam replied back, a blush decorating his own cheeks. The retreating of footfalls came to his ears and he knew that the elder was on his way downstairs.

888

She opened her mouth in mid-kiss, barely a touch and it made her eyes flutter and roll back. "Hoooohoohoo."

"Didn't know I had Tigger on my hands," Bobby spoke as he entered the kitchen, his eyes drawing to the two and then away as he shook his head.

Alex quickly sucked in a breath and dropped her hands, eyes frantic. How come she didn't hear him come down? Either the elder fixed his floorboards, or he was just that damn sneaky. Trying to get off the counter and back on her feet, she found it useless when Bobby came over to the cabinet, grabbed a mug and reached past them to get the coffee pot, pouring himself his brew as Alex and Dean stared at him in their current position.

"Don' mind me, but if ya want to keep it a secret with the other two, might want to straighten up and separate like what happens when ya shuck corn," Bobby suggested, taking a gulp of the stuff as he moved over to the fridge to get some things to start up breakfast.

Closing her eyes she leaned back, her shoulders and head coming contact with the cabinets and she opened them to look at Dean and then down at where his hand was. Shaking her head she silently told him another time. She still couldn't believe that they got caught...well at least it was Bobby. Then again, the way he acted it was almost like he already knew and that he was expecting this behavior. When Dean moved away she hopped down and regained her mug, heading over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

_Bobby...I love you. Made my morning dandy, such hilarity to witness your faces._

C-blocked by Bobby! He wasn't even supposed to be up yet, Dean looked at his watch and sighed, the man was a damn rooster. The hunter stayed leaning against the counter to stretch his legs while Alex moved away to the table.

When the hunter had entered Dean froze like he'd just been caught bending over to get the soap. It was all freeze frame from there until Dean's brain finally caught up with him and told him it was okay, just back away from the girl before anyone else came downstairs while his heart was busy drum soloing in his ears. "You're like a friggin' ninja," Dean commented with a hint of indignation.

"I seem to think it because ya gettin' old there, might need hearin' checked boy," Bobby joked, frying up the skillet and placing on the bacon, eggs and popping in some toast in the toaster.

The elder never thought he'd think it, but seeing them together like that or let alone at all, was something just made him feel like he wasn't so old anymore. Almost a flash back on life, his own life and he cleared his throat to wipe it away as the bacon sizzled.

Alex finished up her coffee, not really feeling hungry for breakfast as she stood and went to the sink to place her cup in there. "Thanks for making breakfast Bobby, but I'm not hungry. Today seems like a good day for a swim in that pond of yours outback," she said, coming up to him, her eyes flicking to Dean as she kissed the elder on the cheek and walked away.

"How much do ya think ya'll be eatin'?" Bobby asked, turning his head to look at Dean and found him staring at Alex as she went through the living room and up what little stairs he could see from where he was standing. A smile turned on the corner of his lips.

Dean turned to Bobby, ignoring the smile on the elder's face. If he kept that up it wouldn't be either Dean or Alex that gave themselves away, it would be Bobby. Then again, Bobby was too good for that. He tilted his head to the side in thought, holding up his mug. Sam had the appetite of a small bird. He wasn't sure about Von; she was kinda like Sam in that she never ate much when she was younger, if she ate at all.

Dean remembered distinctly when Bobby held her back at the table until she at least had two mouthfuls of food. They never talked about what happened, Bobby and his dad had been there, but they never spoke about it in front of them. The only details were that she had been attacked; they guessed she was taken in either because she had no family or because her family had been killed. They weren't allowed to ask her about it.

He shook his head, "Well you know how much I can pack back, and you know how much Sam likes to poke and stare at his food instead of eating it, Von," he shrugged, "I haven't seen her eat much, it's not like I've been monitoring her habits, but I think her appetite has improved since the last time we've all been together, nobody can hit like her from eating nothing," he grinned and drank his coffee.

Bobby nodded understanding. He remembered Von not eating anything really and he had to tell her to eat some before she could go and do anything or leave the damn house or table. Now, he couldn't get her to stop eating, she horsed things down like there was no tomorrow and her with the gravy and fries...she loved that stuff to no end.

Flipping the bacon and the eggs, doing half of them sunny side up and the rest scrambled, knowing people's pickiness in the household. The elder finished cooking what was in the skillet, and the toast was already out and popped, so it wasn't necessarily too warm. But hey the rest of the food would be. Putting the skillet on a cold burner, he turned off the current one and moved past Dean as he headed to the stairs, stopping at the bottom.

"Come get it if ya hungry!" he hollered, already knowing the eldest Winchester was grabbing a plate and beginning his breakfast sandwich.

888

The expression in Sam's soulful eyes made Von tighten all over. She wanted it to be special, to last and last, even if waiting meant she was going to go insane. The knock on the door drew her attention to the foot of the bed and the door beyond it. Bobby's voice came from the other side and she giggled under her breath at what he said last.

Sam answered back and Von listened to Bobby's boots retreating down the stairs to make breakfast. She thought about getting up to help him, and then she thought about staying next to Sam, savoring the closeness of him. She stayed.

In that moment where Sam had looked up to answer the door, Von had inched forward ever so carefully without him noticing. She dare not speak her desires out loud; her only hope was that the small gesture would encourage Sam to react. Von stroked her fingertips up and down Sam's fingers, her palm still resting over his. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

Head turning back to face Von he noticed that she was closer to him, her hand playing over his and he smiled, his head diving down and capturing her lips. The minx was sly and wanted something; he was going to give her that something. Smiling into the kiss, his hand rose to her face, while the other went to her hip, the fabric raised a little bit from sleeping and his fingers played over the delicate skin.

It was a very good morning, especially with Von there, the taste, her touch, her smell. Moving his body closer, they were flush against the other. Two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. It was like she was made for him and that made a deep sound come from within.

888

Alex managed to find her swimsuit she had bought months ago, putting it on and wrapping herself in a big towel, grabbing the bottle of sun screen in the bathroom underneath the sink, behind the cleaning supplies, and her pair of sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Combat boots to complete the look because she wasn't walking out there bare footed, neither did she own any fucking sandals and never would, so combat boots was the way to go, along with a gun and her bowie knife in the boots since there was no where else to put them when in the attire.

Coming back down the stairs she exited through the screen door and began on the trail to the pond. Maybe she could do the normal thing and lay there to get a tan before going into the pool. Normal thing. Alex placed down the towel once she got there, gun on one side of the top corner and the knife on the other side as she started on the bottle of sunscreen before lying down. Boots still on and basking in the rays of sun that was in the sky in the early morning. Surprising, it actually was really hot coming down.

_This is what I call relaxation._


	87. Chapter 87

Sam's lips were warm and soft, Von moaned softly against them, where his fingers touched along her hip the skin instantly broke out in gooseflesh. Her body shivered, highly sensitive skin picking up on every subtle touch with microscopic accuracy.

When Sam made the noise he did that caused Von's heart to beat faster and a sigh breathed against his lips when her breath caught in her throat. She renewed the kiss, her hand going up to his face to graze her fingertips along his cheek and then past that to run her hand through his thick wavy hair. Her other arm was trapped between them but she didn't care, it was difficult enough to provide motor control to one while such pleasurable sensations ran through her. Von never thought she was would love touching someone so much.

His hand traveled upwards, up her back, over the bra and splayed his fingers out between her shoulder blades as he held her closer to him. Finding the position kind of growing discomforting, he laid back fully, pulling Von on top of him, the comfort seeping in.

Opening his mouth, he allowed her to venture further and when she did he returned the battle, his other hand sliding down her curves to where his previous hand had rested and began to massage the hip, fingers needing and pressing into the skin before coming around her lower back, going back and forth, teasing at the waistband of her panties.

Von braced her hands on either side of Sam's head, and then lowered herself down onto her lower arms to be more comfortable. She explored deeper into his mouth, the subtle hint of stale beer covered up with toothpaste and under all that the finest tang of blood, it was doubtful anyone else would have been able to pick up on such a faint coppery note.

She was straddling him, but hovering above his hips with her back sloping upwards, making her hips sit up higher than her chest which was so close to pressing against Sam's the fabric of her bra was tickling her breasts occasionally and making her nipples hard. Moaning at Sam playing at her panties, her back arched a small fraction; her backside drawn upward to Sam's hand like it was on a string.

The light teasing touch made her tighten and she was only vaguely aware that the part of her panties that was smoothed tight over the part between her legs was getting slightly moist. Von heard Bobby but didn't stop, he knew they would come down if they were hungry and Von was hungry only for Sam. Putting her upper weight on her elbows her hands went to his hair, lovingly going through the soft locks.

888

Dean made two sandwiches with extra bacon on the side and sat himself down with another mug of coffee. He took as big a bite as his large mouth would allow and chewed happily, salivating with glee at the whole hearted deliciousness that was eggs and bacon.

"Good luck gettin' 'em downstairs," Dean voiced around his food, chewing and swallowing and chewing some more till his mouth was free, "they're prolly still sayin' _good morning_ to each other," he chuckled and took another gluttonous bite, groaning in satisfaction.

_They can both build each others appetites_.

"I swear I have teenagers on my hands once again," Bobby grumbled, coming back in the kitchen and taking some food for him and sitting at the table with Dean.

It was morning and he had to remove his hat and place it on the table, a sweat was already sprouting on his brow. Fall was coming in late this year apparently. Taking his first bite into his sandwich and looking up he found the Winchester before him already on the second and shoving it down like no other. "Someone sure is eager or am I that damn good of a cook?"

"I don't know what you mean," Dean blinked innocently, the innocence turning into a dirty grin that would have the most prudish of nuns lunging at him like a cougar in heat, "and you're a good cook Bobby, neither me or Sam have time to cook ourselves, it's nice to get a home cooked meal."

He took another bite of his sandwich and chased it with some coffee. The food was good and maybe he was a little eager to get to the pond, you know there might be ducks or something still hanging around that he might have to valiantly fend off for Alex. He thought about waiting half an hour to head into the lake with her, eating and swimming right after led to major stomach cramping, normally he could take it but with the first meal of the day he couldn't risk upsetting a good thing. Dean wondered what kind of bathing suit Alex would wear, or maybe if he was lucky, nothing at all. He took the last bite of his sandwich and licked his fingers.

The hunter watched Dean moved with his plate and emptied it into the sink before heading out the screen door, coffee coming to his lips, though it was hot he needed a good kick in the keester and the caffeine would do that. Continuing to eat in the silence of the kitchen, he knew it wouldn't be silent for long. There were still two others upstairs.

Alex sighed one leg up, her arms at her sides, her back arched only slightly as she basked in the sun. It was a good day. Calm water, no ducks, just her and the weather and...hearing a crunch of dirt on the path, her hands quickly went to her gun and knife, sitting up into a crouch, one leg perfectly straight out to the side and the other on her knee as she pointed the gun and held onto the blade. Seeing Dean though she replaced the safety and held the barrel to the air.

The hand with the knife went to her sunglasses and she took them off, placing them both back on the towel along with the gun.

_Didn't sneak up on you this time._

Removing her boots, she set them aside as well, meeting Dean's eyes as she stood and rested her hands on her hips.

Dean raised his hands palms up. "Mighty paranoid?" he lowered his hands and looked her head to toe, then toe to head and let out a long whistle. "How patriotic of you," he stared at the American flag, not her chest, but the flag. Yeah he wasn't convincing himself either. "Nothing says America like a hot chick wearing the flag holding a knife and a gun with a pair of shades," he winked and clicked his tongue with a smirk.

Alex opened her mouth to retort when she stopped and leaned over to look behind Dean's shoulder. The hunter frowned then and heard hurried footfalls behind him. As he turned Sam, nearly buck ass naked, blurred past him and the last he saw of Von was her confused and horrified face.

_Cute underwear though._

888

Sam loved her hands through his hair, how she reacted to him with the smallest things or even the biggest things. Moving the hand at her waistband, he went over the underwear, his fingers still splayed as he slid his palm over her ass, grabbing it softly and unconsciously lowering her hips down on top of his. A groan escaped him at the contact, Bobby's voice going unchecked as they both continued.

The heat coming through the room surprised him and he hated that Summer was taking its sweet time with going away. Growling he sat up with Von in his lap, still kissing her as he moved his legs off one at a time before standing, lifting her up and walking to the bathroom inside the bedroom. Setting her down on the counter, he chuckled when she arched into him from her back hitting the cold metal faucet.

"How about a swim?" he suggested breathlessly, his hands still roaming her back, hips and sliding to the front to grip her thighs, pressing slowly inwards closer and closer and stopping mere inches away. "Cool down..."

_Come back take a shower._

The room had heated up quickly when the sun came in through the window, another hot day, Indian Summer was upon them, the colder days before had tricked them into thinking that Autumn was well on its way. When the cold of the faucet hit the heat of her skin, it shocked her and yet strangely aroused her more. She was not helped when Sam's hands felt their way up her thighs and stopped.

Von wanted them to go on, and yet she didn't that nervousness of areas that have never been touched, the uncertainty despite her body's hunger. She swallowed, cooling down sounded better than melting in Sam's hands; her skin was jumping excitedly with nervous energy, anxiety. The red head needed to gather herself but with Sam's hands where they were and with him so close and the coldness of the metal at her back, it was impossible. Von nodded and licked her lips, trying to act normal, trying not to shake like a leaf.

Von frowned then and shook her head, body unable to ignore where Sam's hands were, heat between her thighs swelled and she could feel blood pulsing down there separate from her heart. "I don't have anything to wear," her voice came out shaky and not even remotely normal or calm. It was embarrassing, most people had some kind of swim wear, and she had nothing. She never went to the beach to swim and she didn't swim for leisure, she swam when she had to, when the job required it.

"Well..." he paused, his hands sliding up and up, taking her shirt off and dropping it onto the tiled floor, "I think this is good enough a swimsuit as ever."

Grinning, Sam picked her up and put her in a fireman's carry, chuckling as he headed for the door in his boxers he was in from sleeping, as well as chuckling due to Von laughing and moving her limbs. Walking down the hall and down the stairs he was going by the kitchen when Bobby spoke, and he turned to face the elder.

"I'm not gonna comment, just go have fun," Bobby said shaking his head.

Sam continued and opened the screen door, quickening his steps as Von became more limbs and less laughter, though her voice told him that she wanted to know what he was doing. Seeing the pond, going past Dean and Alex who were talking, he ran, letting Von's body slip so then the back of her thighs where in his arms as he jumped into the air.

Von had thought it was funny, until Sam headed down the stairs and Von blushed from head to toe to have Bobby see her in her skivvies. That's when she was more squirming limbs then laughter and that's when Sam started to speed up.

She bounced against his shoulders, managing to get out the word to the very pressing question, "Sam, what's going on?" his silence was ill boding and she didn't even see Alex and Dean until they were behind them and by that time Sam was running. Von had no time to react when her body slipped into a different position in his arms, but she had time to, "SAAAAAM!" before she hit the water. A splash ensued and they were under. Coming up for air he laughed heartily.

She breached the surface with a gasp, green eyes wide and hair darkened and completely wet. Blinking the water from her eyes they fell on Sam who was laughing. "Are you insane!" she yelled, trying to sound angry. Pursing her lips, she made a face at him and smacked her hands hard on the water's surface, launching a spray at Sam's face.

The elder Winchester had a confused if somewhat startled expression on his face. His eyes had not tricked him; Sam had run with half naked Von as his hostage into the lake. That was one way to get a girl wet. And now Dean was beginning to feel like he had over dressed for the occasion. He gave a 'what the hell' shrug and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on Alex's towel, then kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks. Next his hand rested mid-pull on his belt and he looked down at Alex.

"Can I throw you in the water?" he laughed and dropped his pants where he stood and stepped out of them, now only in his black boxers.

"Can you throw me into the water? What kind of question is that?" Alex asked him, looking back over at the two in the lake and she smiled only to have her eyes widen and a scream rip out of her as Dean lifted her up.

When he tossed her she held on, making sure he went in there as well, coming into the cold water she rose up, inhaling as much air into her lungs as she could finding Dean and pouncing on him.

"Why yes, yes I am," Sam chuckled, stopping when the water splashed at him wound up in his mouth.

Spitting it out he grinned, his hands going under the water and coming up fast in a pushing upward motion, a good amount of water landing on the red head from the action. His whole body submerging he swam up close to her, hands running up her legs and torso as his head popped up and he smiled, kissing her slow and brief.

Dean spat out a fountain of water and started to laugh, "Oomph." Splash. He was pushed backwards into the water by Alex but not under and he grinned wickedly.

Von's eyes widened when his hands passed over her legs, resting at her waist. Her feet could still touch the bottom which meant that Sam could stand without a problem. The water lapped barely above the swell of her breasts. She smiled into the kiss, "Good, because I have no interest in sane men."

She sucked in her bottom lip and reached up quickly to pinch his nipple. Laughing loudly and kicking off from the silt ground she swam backwards through the water quickly to escape, laughing and keeping her eyes on him all the while.

"Did you just..." Sam stopped, laughing as he began to swim after her, catching up easily as he took her leg and pulled her to him. "Pinched my nipple, I have to say that caught me off guard."

Going under the water once more he found his head underneath her legs and stood, Von resting on his shoulders, his knees bent a bit before standing completely straight and letting her fall back with a laughing scream.

"What are you grinning about Winchester?" Alex stared at him cautiously, a small smile creeping on her lips, but she was weary. When he had that grin on his face she knew there was something brewing inside his head and when it was directed at her, it was something dirty and immense.

Von hit the water, bobbing up and down. She could be nefarious, oh so nefarious. Should she dare, what would befall her if she did? She would bide her time, wait for the opportune moment then strike with the ultimate attack. But not now, not yet.

She coasted through the water to his front, "Yes, I did," she nodded with a smile, rising from the water like a nymph her hands glided over his abs and up to his chest.

Her smile widened then and within a split second of Sam's expression changing at what was about to happen Von pinched his other nipple and dove back into the water with only the passing sound of a giggle to show she had been there. When she popped up next she was behind Alex, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face Sam, using the poor woman as a shield.

"You have to help me Alex, help me," Von pleaded, watching with wide eyes as Sam moved ahead in the water towards her, "he's after me."

_Only because I continue to provoke him,_ she grinned wickedly in her head.

Dean chuckled deep in his throat, water dripping down his wet spiked hair and off his stubble chin, "a lot of things," he answered ominously, moving towards her as smooth as a shark.

He took a step back when Von popped up, the red head had a glint in her eye that told Dean she had done something naughty and was trying to hide from it. And that naughty thing had Sam attached to the other end of it.

Sam looked past the two girls, smirking as he gave a nod at Dean, silently sending a message along and looking back at Alex and Von he knew that they had no clue what the message was. Finally stepping up to Alex he grabbed her by the waist and she screamed as he lifted her above and over Von in the direction of Dean. Pulling Von to him when that distracted her and he held on tight as he tossed his body with her backwards into the water just as he kissed her.

Alex on the other hand had met Dean's arms and they both went down, coming back up she found herself in Dean's arms officially in a princess carry, her hands going to her face to wipe away the water as she gasped for air to reach inside from the scream and meeting of water with no further intake of what was needed.

Finally meeting his eyes she realized her position she was in and the glint was back in the green orbs. "You've got to be five finger fucking me..." she spoke, finding her being away from him to being right where he most likely wanted her.

The two of them rose together, breathless; Von combed her tangled hair back from her face with her hand so she could see. The wet dog look only worked on some people. Seeing Sam's hair flicked out all over, some in his face made Von smile. He kinda of resembled a wet dog, a big, wet, sexy dog. She was still in his arms, a wise move on his part, she wouldn't be able to pinch and get away Scott free this time. Von laughed nervously and looked up innocently into his eyes, water collecting and glistening in her eyelashes.

Dean only laughed. Alex wanted a swim; this is what she got when she was with the Winchesters and a naughty red head. He wanted to do so many things to her in that moment. He wanted to know what her swimsuit felt like in his hands, what her wet skin felt like sliding along him. Skin dripping, licking the water off her breasts.

_Gah, I'm fucking cursed_

Dean was going to drive himself insane if he carried on with his wayward thoughts. He set Alex back down in the water and huffed dejectedly, he wanted her badly but couldn't have her, couldn't be careless with his affection like Sam and Von. Because what they had was supposed to be some big secret. Alex must have seen it in his eyes; he said nothing and looked away, the mask coming back up.

"Hey, if ya wanna get back at someone, get back at Red, I totally encourage you to take away her bra, I mean, it's not even appropriate swim wear." Dean made a serious pout and shook his head with disapproval.

The small brunette blinked fast as he set her down, feeling a little dejected. Why did this have to be so damn hard? Why could she just overcome the fact that it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if others knew that she liked Dean and same way? Alex stared at him. She had seen the look in his eyes, the one that said he wanted to do so much and then seeing that wiped away...

_We both want him to do it Alex._

Re-schooling her facial features she rolled her eyes. "In the world of feminine emergencies, it indeed is considered appropriate," she commented, splashing him as she smiled, beginning to back away slowly.

_At times like this it makes me think of that game...chicken is it?_

In that moment Sam couldn't just scooped her up and continued this upstairs in private. The shower sounded good enough. Touching, kissing, exploring, no real official contact and that made him huff. Forehead resting against hers he stared right into her green orbs.

"You make me want to do wild things," he whispered. "So...bad..."

"It's a cop out," Dean stated, blinking away the water that was splashed in his face. He advanced on her smiling. "Besides we all know that Sam is a raging pervert and just wanted to see Von in wet underwear." He smirked and drove his hands into the water, raising them up swiftly a wave of water gushed upwards and hit Alex. Dean laughed triumphantly.

In an instant Von was tight all over again, her stomach clenched and excited shivers raced up her spine. Her mouth went dry and mind blank, skipping over the words Sam had said. She met his blue-green eyes unblinking, staring at him in nervous wonder. "I do?"

It was a stupid thing to come out of her mouth, but at least she had managed to get something to come out of her mouth instead of staring at him like a brain dead idiot. She would reprimand herself later, when her brain started working again. Right now she was still recovering from the way the sound of his voice made her feel. The deep earthy desire, the need and longing of both his heart and body. She would give anything if only for one of his smiles. Von smiled up at him, tilting her head and closing her eyes, kissing him softly on the lips.

Her mouth was open in shock from the splash, turning her body to face his and his alone, she knew very well that the other two were too occupied to notice anything that Dean and her did. "You were talking about removal due to violation, well to let you know Dean, I'm not very patriotic," she said, her fingers going to the bottom of her bikini top and lifting, flashing him as she flipped him off, a grin and a hint of the naughty, devious fox she was showed in that one look before going under the water.

"Yes. Yes you do. Now...how about a shower?" he asked, taking her hands and beginning to walk backwards, back towards the shore.

Finding his brother's eyes his brow furrowed, wondering what put that expression on his face and he laughed a bit. Glancing around for Alex he found her a good ways away, peeking her eyes just above the surface of the water. Shaking his head he chuckled more. "Don't fight," he warned both of them, stepping out of the water with Von and beginning to walk back with her to the house. A shower sounded mighty good and with company to boot.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat, provocative little pixie. He waved his hand dismissively at his brother and moved deeper into the water after Alex. What perfect timing for the lovey dovey couple to leave. He wasn't terribly patriotic either and would rip that flag clean off her to get at what he wanted underneath. He sensed more than heard the other two getting further away which suited him all the more.

The hunter grinned at her deviously and sank under the water. He was a good swimmer because he had been made into one by his dad. It paid off in more than one instance. Beneath the cover of the water he swam towards Alex, she was trying to swim away and he pushed himself further.

Dean rose out of the water like a titan and grabbed Alex around the waist, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. He broke away only to whisper against her lips. "Flashing isn't allowed, you're gonna have to remove the entire offensive garment," he hooked a finger in the middle of it and started pulling the bikini top down.

Alex watched his hand that was pulling the article of clothing down, her mouth partially open, expectant and hovering oh so close to Dean's. Seeing the grin back on his face she couldn't help but repeat her previous words. "What are you grinning about Winchester?" she breathed.

"Seeing as how it's a good day," he kissed her, hand pulling down lower and sliding under the top to cup her breast, he squeezed gently, palm rubbing at the swell of her breast. He pulled away slowly, neatly replacing her top and then placed his hand over the same breast, feeling the wet cool fabric bunching and stretching under his fingertips.

He started treading backwards towards the shore. Water play was fun but he wasn't stupid enough to try anything further in the water and he wanted to have her wet body against his. "I thought I'd smile," he finished, stepping onto the shore and back to the towel. He pulled her down on top of him and captured her lips, running his hands up and down her curves.


	88. Chapter 88

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam and Von were drip drying. Von was a somewhat cold but the warmth of the sun helped, the day was only going to get hotter. She hadn't actually opened her mouth to say yes, agreeing instead in her own silent way by following and then walking alongside Sam back to house. Walking bare foot didn't bug her, in fact she preferred it whenever she could, she didn't own sandals and she hated socks. It was boots or nothing.

When they got to the house, Von peered inside. How ridiculous she must look, soaked and in her underwear sneaking around a house. God, she hoped no one pulled up the driveway looking for Bobby while Sam and her were dripping and lurking outside. She stepped in after hearing nothing; lithe movements carried her over the floor. No sign of Bobby, good, what would be worse was that if he popped up unexpectedly.

_Yes, because Bobby is the kind of guy to hide behind a corner and go Boo! Stop being a fucking moron and just get up the damn stairs._

Sam was behind her and as quick as she dared she lead the way up the stairs and to the bedroom to grab her duffle first, then to the bathroom. Goosebumps started to decorate her skin; she ignored them, a hot shower awaited. A shower with Sam, Von couldn't help but feel shy and nervous. Yeah he had seen her, but now he was really going to get a good look, right in the light of day in the flesh. No dreams and no drinks.

By the time they got to the house, through the main floor, up the stairs and to the actual bedroom he could sense the feeling of nervousness. Looking at Von he knew that it was coming from her but it was coming from him as well. They would actually get to see each other in real life and they have never had sex before, not really and so this was new and different.

Sam didn't want to make Von feel uncomfortable and he wanted to be with her yes, but if she wasn't ready for that yet either then he would be fine with taking a separate shower. It was up to her. He waited, leaning against the frame of the door in the bathroom, watching her. "Do...uh...I can...you don't have..." he stopped, when stuttering he should know that it was futile to keep going with his words.

Von dropped the duffle by the sink and turned around, smiling at Sam. He was beyond adorable when he stuttered. She walked over to him and took his hand, funny how when he was nervous it made her brave. Whenever it happened she felt the need to protect him, to encourage him that he was doing the right thing and that it was okay. She was still nervous herself, but she wanted it. New things were always at least a little scary, sometimes though they wound up turning into something wonderful. This, Von was sure, would be one of those times.

Von stepped back, leading Sam to the bathtub with her, smiling up at him again, feeling the nervousness crawling under his skin. He was as anxious and nervous as she was, that would make them careful, and that would make everything okay. Von knew Sam would never force her or want to make her uncomfortable, but this moment would happen sooner or later. Maybe they were moving fast, or maybe something was pushing them to move fast. It didn't matter, it was too late to go back and stop or change anything. They had already had experiences with being with each other without going on anything that constituted as a date.

Why? Because their lives were genuinely strange and messed up. That made everything they did more special. Her body started to shake and she swallowed, squeezing Sam's hand to reassure him and maybe to reassure herself to. She wanted this, it felt right, their bond was strong and she didn't want any doubts to fog her mind.

Sam gave a small smile, embracing her in his arms and kissing her softly, reassuring her all the things that she was no doubt already feeling. This he knew. Separating his lips from hers, he allowed her to start the water, letting her decide the temperature she wanted before doing anything. Slow.

This experience was going to be slow, handled carefully and with mesmerizing feathered touches, ghosts of kisses, and the eyes were going to see everything. Sam swallowed, watching Von, her fascinating procedures, and he watched as she shut the door before returning before him. Taking her hands though not fully, hovering his splayed fingers, and his bare palm do hers. It would start with the barest of touches and removing of clothes.

888

Sighing into his kiss, his hands making her melt, wet body against wet body and she loved the feeling of it as her legs went on either side of his hips, straddling, her torso arching into him and sliding from the water. Lips coming away briefly, she whispered, "Mm...I'm starting to love vacations..."

Returning her lips she enjoyed the sensation of Dean roaming, and honestly with the heat from the sun, the cool from the lake, and just the fact that there were no worries, none whatsoever, Alex loved being where she was right now. Hell, whatever Dean did to her, the pace he set, the things he touched and tasted, she just wanted to bask in it, all the while pay him back in equal portions.

Alex tasted like coffee and her skin was warm from the sun. Dean pressed his hips into hers, loving the feel of her wet sun basked body under his hands. His fingers went through her hair and then back to her hips, unable to find a place to stay content for long. Finally they decided on her ass, hands splaying out and sliding over the perfect sloping curves.

Dean made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, snaking his tongue out to tease the insides of her mouth. His thumbs curled under the slick garment of the bikini bottom, pulling it up for his fingers to sneak under, getting closer and closer on either side. He stopped clear of the mark, fingers caressing her innermost thighs in the tender area before her legs curved into the treasure trove of delights he so desired.

888

They had been reckless before, almost as if they hadn't been themselves. Possessed by animal lust and darker thoughts and forces pushing them towards some yet hidden goal. Now, they were able to face the reality of each other, no smoke screens or chemicals, dreams or influences affecting this moment.

_He can really see me and I can really see him._

Fingertips to fingertips, the slightest of touches, Von allowed herself to be taken over by the sensation of touch. Letting every vibration and subtlety to flow into her and for her to become the receptacle for those feelings. Von's face was thoughtful, not displaying any one true emotion. She was soaking everything in, the simple touch of fingertips transmitting more than words could express.

She studied his hands, the calluses, the healed over scrapes and scratches, the faint scars from cuts and knicks. Even the trace amount of dirt under Sam's fingernails was of interest to her. All these seemingly insignificant details made Sam who he was and were important to Von for that very reason. Her fingers traced down his to his palms, then his wrists. In all the chaos and fun she had forgotten that he had stitches that were supposed to be taken care of. Green orbs shifted to blue-green but she didn't open her mouth to chastise, instead her hands took his wrist gently, one supporting his arm while the other unwrapped the dressing.

Tossing the neatly rolled gauze into the garbage Von passed her first two fingers over the stitching a hair's space from actually touching the wound. It still looked fine but cleaning it was the better and safer idea.

_After the shower._

Von remembered the shower running behind her, the water warm and not too hot, enough to clean away blood, dirt and work out any knots in her back or neck that she usually accumulated. It could wait a little while longer; she just didn't want it getting cold on them. Her hands left his wrist, wandering up his arm to his shoulder. Von shivered and laughed when cold water from her hair trickled down her back. The light of the laughter stayed in her dark green orbs while she looked up into Sam's eyes.

Eyes intent on her as she examined the parts she already knew. A re-evaluation it seemed, but he enjoyed her hands on him, her fingers tracing here and there. Removing the gauze he instantly remembered that he was injured and probably should have been more careful. Then again, he'd had worse before. "Cold there?" he inquired at the shiver, a chuckle slipping from his lips as his hands went to her back, lightly moving upwards, silently asking with his eyes when he got to the clasp if she was ready.

Waiting, seeing the thought, he saw her nod and the clasp was undone, the fabric grown loose and he teasingly slid it off inch by inch. Teasing for her sake and his own. Finally it was gone and he saw the beauty before him.

"God, Von. I knew you were beautiful, but now you are just down right breathtaking," he said, giving her a look of complete interest and caring as his hands came forwards, front and center, hovering over the globes.

Color flushed Von's cheeks, smiling bashfully at Sam's declaration. With all the scars eating up her body he still had the decency to think she was beautiful, surely he could see her in a way she would never be able to see herself. Leon's voice began to push through her thoughts and she pushed back, succeeding, victorious.

Her body reacted to the very promise of Sam touching her, her chest rising and falling as calmly as she could make it. Which was surprisingly very calm and steady. Von looked into his eyes, not wanting to stare at his hands like a creep as they hovered tentatively over her chest. She would be ready whenever he was to explore her body. She understood the need and desire to savor images and feelings.

888

Shuddering, her body arched, hands resting on either side of his head as her neck bowed slightly, lips from his. "Damn you and your hands Winchester."

A roll of her hips, followed by the rest of her torso, she ground into him through the wet material of her bathing suit bottom and his boxers. The pressure of his fingers so close, his hands resting where they were. Close, oh so close and not only did she want the continuation of the path they were set on, but she wanted many things down there. Not just his hands.

The hunter groaned, stroking his fingers on either side. Normally he had better composure than this but he was especially horny this morning, even her breathing against him, her wet breasts against his chest was turning him on. "And where would you damn them to?" Dean growled, the sun reflecting the gold flecks in his eyes, amplifying the hunger within them.

One hand dragged along her ass while the other fingers slipped along the crease. He nearly ripped her bikini bottoms off with the hand that had been playing with her rear. He pressed his finger deeper; stroking along the folds of slippery flesh, growing hard against her the more he touched her down there. Dean gently fingered her nub, making the tiniest of circles and then retreating to her crease to give her time to soak in the sensations.

Moaning and shivering, her arms started to shake from where they were, eyes closing, biting her bottom lip.

_Oh god._

Lids fluttering open, hunger showing in them as much as being shown back by him, she purred, hips rubbing into his fingers there like some kind of cat that found a person they were fond of. An answer to continue and an answer to his question. Moistening her lips, she needed him to just take control, her arms not able to hold up much longer, the breeze on her back hitting the wet droplets there, the sun beating down, creating Goosebumps and more shivers.

_Dean..._

888

The last inch and his hands could have been there, could have felt, but instead brushed over the nipples, seeing them pebble and peak. Lower, his touch tracked down her stomach, abs and to her waistband of her panties.

It was one to one, but would it be fair to really remove all of hers at once before she did it to him? Taking hold of her own hands, he placed them gently in the mirrored position as he returned. "Simultaneously."

One word, one thing to hint at what to do and he knew that this was it, the moment where they would be entirely exposed, and he wondered what would happen. He already awed at Von, but what would her reaction be to him? That part made him eager and nervous. Countdown. 3...2...

The moment of truth, no turning back now. Von was straining her muscles, pathetic attempts to keep from trembling like a leaf, she couldn't bar every single tremble, her body was separate from her pleading mind. These sorts of things couldn't be done like pulling a band-aid, they had to be dealt with delicately and with the utmost care.

At the first sign of Sam beginning the slow descent of her girl briefs, she mimicked the same with his boxers. They were a dark grey, darker now because they were soaking wet. The material clung to his muscular thighs; it would no doubt take a little extra time to work them down his long legs. The boxers lowered over his hips the same time Sam lowered her underwear past hers.

What lay beyond the thin material of Sam's boxers Von had felt but never seen, that was like blindly sticking your hand behind a curtain thinking you were petting a kitten when you were actually feeling up, a potentially hungry, tiger on the other side. Or some other ridiculous predatory animal metaphor. And it wasn't like she had never seen one before, on drunken idiots or male corpses that had been left in some form of nudity and torn to shreds by any number of evil creatures. Von mentally shook herself, this was Sam, Sam's body, what she was thinking was worlds apart but leave it to her to think it anyway, to try and rationalize her idiotic behavior.

The clothes shedding ritual stretched on forever it seemed, and then all too quickly, just like that Sam's treasure trail had led the way down, boxers peeling back from his skin and dropping down Sam's legs from their own water logged weight. Von was momentarily distracted by her own underwear that had rolled up into a tight coil from being so wet and hung lopsided off her thighs. A controlled muscle flex of her leg and the help of Sam's fingers and she was able to step out of the cloth, it made a light slapping noise on the tile.

Naked.

Her distraction was at an end, eyes landing on Sam where they had started. Was she supposed to stare at it, not look at it at all, only look at it quickly, say something? Hell, she didn't know, she was as lost as a blind man in the woods. She decided to look at it, knowing to ignore it could hurt Sam's confidence. Her gaze turned to admiration, it was...impressive and it wasn't even fully...

_Good control._

Von blinked up and blushed sheepishly, worried she had been admiring too long or that she had made some sort of face that could be construed as rude or demeaning. She didn't think she had, but what did she know?

_He probably thinks I'm a freak now._

She swallowed hands bravely moving forward, rising to his hips, allowing her the balance she needed to tilt her head up and lay a gentle kiss on Sam's lips. She was stricken speechless, unable to manage anything else. Their bodies were so close and Von felt a buzz rise within. Von pulled away, taking his unwounded wrist and stepping back, leading him to the shower while never taking her eyes off of his. She could step into the tub backwards, she knew where it was without a problem, and she didn't want to miss a second of him walking towards her the way he was.

Men didn't like to be called beautiful, but that was the only word that kept repeating in Von's head. Sam was like a Greek god, Von smiled at the thought, if Sam was a Greek god then what did that make her?

_Faithful worshiper?_

"You are making me feel very masculine right now Von, like I'm some kind of animal showing off its stripes or colors," Sam said, a slight chuckle as well as a shyness to him that was there.

No woman had ever really looked at him long enough or even like that before, when their eyes were down there. Not even Jessica, so for Von to do it, it appealed very much so to his downstairs brain and it made him feel shy. Was he too big? Was it bad? It obvious couldn't be bad because then why would she keep staring? Then he remembered some people tended to stare when things were bad. Hell, the look made him go partially erect and damn thing was still going on the path of full mast.

Stepping into the tub with her, he loved that she still watched him, still watched and was liking the way he was moving, examining. When her hands were at his hips moments ago he almost thought he was going to go crazy, especially with bits and pieces of the dream swimming through his head. The dream didn't do Von justice, not really, she was even more beautiful, stunning and breathtaking that in that dream.

Once the water started to hit her and him he moved his body closer, liking the closeness they usually had, and liking it even more so now, but he stopped to the point where he wasn't touching her...at least where he couldn't touch her down there. Some control he had, it was all going good, but that part usually had a mind of it's own on reacting after a while of exposure.

His hand slid from her hold and he moved it up her arm as it gained moisture from the spray of water, the droplets clinging here and there whereas other ones moved down like a river, all building up and curving to her pelvis and inner thighs to snake in waves down her legs and to the porcelain of the tub. Eyes trailing back from where the rivers landed, he loved the delicateness of the V, the treasure trove that was crafted like some marble statue and gliding up he found it more and more like perfection. Like a Goddess.

Sam moved his hands down her shoulders and slowly held contact as they went down the sides of her, touching the actual mound of flesh, but ever so, not fully. He'd let her decide if she wanted his touch there, his hands there, and if she did, he would do it or she would either get restless and do it for him. Sam, the complex Winchester.

Diving his head down he captured her lips, though of course to do that would require less room between them for the angle he had to get and that meant that yes he was in the direct line of resting at her navel. It was a mystery on what she would do, how she would react, though he suppressed a groan at the sensation of sensitive skin against other flesh. Lips soft on hers, his hair dampened from the shower head, their bodies growing more and more slick and that too added to things.

_Special. Just explore and examine, just touch, no actual intercourse. Yet._

888

The way Alex moved, shivered with the barest of touches, made Dean's whole body ache to be inside her. The amount of will power he was using to not take her from the very start should have earned him a medal. Feeling her shake he knew she wouldn't be able to stay up much longer. Dean couldn't have her be uncomfortable, so he very regretfully removed his hands from the play zone, thumbs running up her stomach.

He kissed her and kissed her, unable to get enough of her taste on his own lips, then he eased her onto her side so she was facing him and he was facing her. Dean took that time to admire her like a man looking upon the divine. One hand traveled up her back while the other cupped her cheek, supporting her head as he leaned in to capture her lips.

The tie on the bra came undone but he left the wet bathing suit clinging to Alex's chest. Pulling back Dean gazed deeply into Alex's blue orbs, all the brighter because of the sun reflecting in them. Dean ran his hand down Alex's abs, over her hip and further down to her inner thigh. He wanted to memorize every little expression that passed over her face. The way she breathed, how her luscious lips pouted into sultry O's of pleasure. The heavy desire in her eyes as they widened or closed when she was overwhelmed with sensation.

"Alex," he said softly, distracting her with the warmth of his voice while his hand eased between her thighs, finding she was more than ready. Alex bucked against his hand, almost forcing his fingers in. Dean smirked, shaking his head and tsking. "Not so fast." He rolled on top of her, grin widening with such blazing animal charm it should have been illegal. Both hands were on either side of Alex's head, lifting him up overtop of her.

He made a purring growl in the back of his throat at the sight of Alex; their current position was also to his liking. He wouldn't have risked such behavior if he didn't think he could get away with it. There location was prime cover, the land sloped down towards the lake on the side they were on and though the grass was well on its way to being dead it was tall and still stood upright in most places. The only way for them to be seen was if someone stood on top of the roof of Bobby's house with a pair of binoculars with the intent of finding them. It was perfect.

Alex grinned at him when he growled, her arms coming out from between them and lifting up above her head, leg going on either side of his, bending, and the position she got herself into made her back arch out slightly off the ground and towards him. She was amazed that her top was still on though untied, and she watched Dean long and expectantly as he hovered above.

"Well then officer, set the speed limit," she said.

_We love a challenge._

"Mmm," Dean chuckled, shifting his weight to one arm while he lowered her top, inch by inch, exposing the perfect globes to the sun's rays. He passed a warm hand over the cool skin of her breast and wondered if the contrast of heat and cold pleased her, warming her skin with his touch. "Make me," he teased, moving his hips suggestively to indicate he was still in his wet boxers.

888

Showers were good, no matter where you were or what was going on. Showers made everything perfect, a little slice of heaven in the tub. When the water hit Von, the heat against her cold skin, she closed her eyes with parted lips, opening them slowly once more when Sam's hand slid up her arm. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter which hurt but felt good at the same time. Many things hurt but felt good at the same time.

The spray of the water that made it past her, sprinkled over Sam's shoulders, collecting until there was enough to run down the expanse of his chest, working their way over each roll and duvet of flesh and muscle, parts of which looked like they had already been carved out of some wonderful material as hard as rock but far more supple and desirous. She was not ashamed when his gaze traveled over her body that she would have felt if it were another's eyes. Her green orbs followed the flow of water over Sam as well, the water droplets curling off his form in crystal rivulets, down and down like little waterfalls.

Lower and lower, her downstairs was getting just as excited as his from only eye contact. She felt somewhat intimidated by it, yet curious all the same. As quickly as her gaze had fixed upon his lower half it was brought back up when Sam's hands descended down her arms to her front. Von knew where the hands were going; her skin crawled and prickled with pleasure at his touch. She felt his hesitance, the question in his mind to continue or if he had gone too far. The smallest sound escaped her, his hands gentle, the pressure so feather light it was driving her insane but only in the best way possible.

A little more pressure and she could enjoy it while being able to suppress multiple excited little gasps and waves of shivering. In that minute of thought and her head tilting back to meet his gaze he closed the distance and kissed her. Von felt something hard and smooth press up against her stomach. The raw heat of him against her had startled her at first; it was a unique sensation, one not to be mistaken for anything else. She stayed her ground, not pulling away for many reasons, one being she enjoyed the presence of him against her even if he wasn't inside.

The smallest sound of pleasure escaped her lips through the kiss and her eyes fluttered open as she parted lips to look at him. Her eyes said to touch her because she trusted him, and to add to that her hands rose up and splayed over his, gently pressing his hands around the twin globes. Von's eyes slid closed slowly and she sighed, hands sliding up his arms then down his back, wet fingers playing over his back that was still mostly dry.

He smiled into the kiss at the sounds emitting from Von, growing harder just from it and his hands massaged the area resting. The pebble in the line of his palm, encasing it fully when trying to close half of his hand. Fingers feathering over her skin in delicate strokes, while hers rested on his back. Pulling his lips away he wondered what to do next. Sam didn't want anything that went too far that would ruin the actual moment in the future, but he also didn't want Von uncomfortable. What were her limits and what were his?

Normally, and he wanted to, he would have began to appreciate the parts revealed but that he was saving. Unless she wanted it...it really was up to her. As for intercourse the actual final time, he sadly was going to wait, at least the brain downstairs would, it would be tough trying to get rid of that.

_What now?_

Hands splayed on his back, fingers stroking and massaging the skin that was slowly becoming wet from the shower. She went no further than his hips, hands slowly rising back up, loving the way his back curved, feeling the strong muscles under the toned skin. Von was glad for the water of the shower, her body was wet and slick and hid the wetness that had begun to flow from other areas. Not only did she want the base desire of sex, but to feel Sam with every part of her, know what it was to rub herself against him like a large cat that was pleased but also marking its territory.

She held off on such thoughts, as well as the thought of what it would feel like to have Sam's hands travel downward. Such experiences could wait, she already found herself overwhelmed and if he was to do that while she stood she wouldn't be standing for much longer. Baby steps, don't rush, especially since she had never had a man's hands on her like this before. She had never had a man before.

When would be the right time to tell Sam, if it wasn't already glaringly obvious? Women who have had sex before aren't usually so timid and unsure of themselves, or damn sensitive to the finest of touches. She should have been up front with him about it before but timing was never good for things like that. Randomly blurting it out was out of the question.

_Stop ruining the moment by thinking, why say it, Sam's smart, I'm sure he's figured it out..._

Von worried if it was a treacherous thing not to have told him, would he think she was trying to keep it from him, keeping secrets, lying? She didn't want him to think that but she couldn't ruin this moment, it was too special and perfect. Things would be fine, they would work themselves out.

When Sam pulled away Von blinked up at him, lips parted, eyes holding that lazy warmth in them that people got from sex. She wondered if she would have stopped him if he tried going lower, yes she would have. Strange sensations would have bolted through her body and she would have gotten spooked and then Sam would have thought he had done something wrong. Von couldn't bear to have that happen; she wanted to become familiar with Sam's touch first and thought of the perfect way to do it.

Normally she washed her hair then her body, but considering the circumstance she could change the routine and they could have some fun with each other. To reach what she wanted, Von had to press herself against Sam, she could have moved him out of the way but why do that when she could rub herself against him a little. Even with his hands still at her chest she pressed herself fully against him and reached around him to grab a bottle on the shelf. Pulling it back she showed him what she had, a bottle of body wash.

It wasn't a decidedly masculine or girly scent so Dean couldn't make fun of Sam for smelling like a girl. It was what Von often used, that gave her skin that soft yet rich, earthy, spicy smell. She popped the cap open and turned the bottle upside down, honey colored liquid drizzled over her chest and Sam's fingers like some kind of decadent topping. She poured out more than she needed to so that she could take some for use on Sam.

That could wait, Von wanted to show Sam exactly what she had in mind. Placing her hands on his she made slow circles on her breasts with his palms. A moan escaped her at the slick sensation of Sam working the body wash into lather on her chest. Von took one of his hands and eased it down off the plump mound of flesh and over her ribs to her hip and up again, building the lather and the slickness. Now that Sam had the idea, Von gathered up some of the body wash on her own body and spread her hands over Sam's chest.

She massaged it into his skin until it was foaming down his abs, having to stop and gasp or sigh when Sam tended to her chest, the suds clinging perfectly to the globes and dripping off the wet peaks. Her hands went over his abs and around to his back, showing Sam that it was okay for him to do the same to her. They could wash each other and explore at the same time, experimenting with the feel of the soap against their skin.


	89. Chapter 89

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Alex's body broke out into another wave of Goosebumps when his hand touched her cold, pebbled breast and shook her head when Dean spoke about making him. Though her expression didn't last when he thrust his hips into hers, her arms shooting to his for a crutch as she stared into his eyes as he grinned wide at her reaction.

_He's in for it if he thinks he's got us._

The female hunter grinned, her arms sliding up his and coming around his neck, hands resting on his shoulder blades. Her legs wrapping around his and locking, her hips rose and connected with that one section of wet boxers, the bulge there and she rolled into it, back and forth, back and forth, watching his face as he sounded, biting her own lip from preventing herself from joining. Dropping her hips she unlocked her legs. "Winchester, don't play that game unless you can dish it back."

_Oh God._

Dean moaned but it was clear he was trying to stop it from how deep and gravelly it was. She always had to challenge. "You should know by now Tatiani that I'm not smart enough to back down from a challenge."

He retreated from her upper half, grabbing her thighs and forcing them to open up a little more to allow him to hunker down. Without so much as a breath of warning his head ducked between Alex's legs. He laid one kiss on her inner thigh, and then his tongue licked its way along her crease, finding the delicate nub. He kissed at it and sucked gently, tongue circling around and flicking. Dean breathed hot against her to get some air, growling so deeply it vibrated into her and he started again, this time his hand joining in, fingers playing at the very edges of her core but cruelly not coming near to going inside.

It was sudden, the actions he did, the legs, the downward positioning, then without warning. Alex moaned, back arching, feet pointing, breathing in gasps, both hands fisting into the top corners of the towel, her head going to the side as she stared down at him, mouth open. The growl that came next along with fingers teasing, that was something else entirely. "Nnnnnhuh!"

Dean never gave Alex any time to recover. Her body writhed and the noises that came out of her...His tongue rubbed around on her nub, finger playing ever closer. He was hanging on by a thread, aching to be in her, embraced by her heat. Dipping his tongue down he tasted her ever so fleetingly, but once he had her nectar in his mouth he had to go back.

His tongue plunged into her core, lips wrapping around the rim while he sucked, tongue lapping her up from the inside out. Dean groaned, hands moving up her thighs from the ground, using leg and abdominal muscles to keep himself in the right position. His hands draped overtop her thighs, fingers pressing and massaging like he was trying to coax more delicious nectar from her being. He pulled back only to breathe and lick off his lips before he went back for more.

888

Following what she wanted, his hands mirrored hers, bringing their bodies closer together into order for them to really get where they wanted, and he shivered when he slid up more on her body, the soap helping and making it harder. Sam's knees nearly buckled, though he managed not to show it as his eyes were intent on his task, flashing up to her eyes every few touches. He wasn't sure what to do, where to go, and yet he knew where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do, but it all depended on Von.

That was a simple fact. He wanted to at least date her before even considering the moment he wanted, and he also wanted it to be special, meaning she was ready for it as well as he and not a rush into things. Sam's eyes held all the control and struggle within, but also the devote waiting.

_Lead the way._

Von sensed Sam's eagerness, his want and need. The shiver that emanated from him did not go amiss and made her clench sending a shiver through her own body. Their arms were wrapped around each other now, washing each others backs, Von's hands and arms stroking up and down, soapy suds spilling down his back and lower. Her bosom was pressed against his chest, and he was pressed against her naval. Von found the closeness pleasing, Sam's hands on her back mimicking the motions she did. She knew what he wanted because she wanted the same thing, but not here, not yet. She wanted to think she was ready but she knew she wasn't. In time.

She almost felt cruel for putting Sam in this situation. He was noble for not taking advantage, for letting her take her time even though she could feel him burning inside with need. He was happy to follow, Von could see that, as well as the inner struggle, how lost he was because of the inner conflict. Von frowned even while her body was being eaten away by desire, the look in Sam's eyes mirrored in her own. She wanted to turn around, continue with the washing, rinse the soap off her front, but she didn't want to turn her back on Sam.

It wasn't a matter of trust, she trusted him, it was evident in her actions, it was because she didn't want him to think she wanted to hurry this along, ignore something she shouldn't have been ignoring. So conflicted.

She reluctantly eased away from him, watching the soap cascade down his shoulders in puffy white mounds. They had washed their upper halves but how were they to go about washing their lower parts, their legs? The part of Von that usually got her in trouble sparked within, along with the same feeling that it was no big deal only routine and nothing spectacular. To her at least.

Von grabbed a mound of soap and suds that had collected on her front and moved it down to her left leg as she lifted it, placing her foot on the lip of the tub so she could balance while she washed herself down. Maybe she was giving Sam a show, showing off more than she should have, taking it a step too far. The very sweet and innocent part of her just didn't want to start finishing up and being only half washed, she still had her hair to go.

Her fingers moved down along her thigh, back and forth, washing away the grime, then down to her calf. She wasn't that cruel, she washed her legs as quickly as she would in a regular shower which was pretty quick. Maybe a bit quicker since Sam was in the shower.

_I can't believe I just did that, what if he saw something. Did he see something? Stop being an idiot and panicking, you're a grown woman, damn it!_

Von looked up at him with a mixed expression, letting the shower spray needle into her back while she searched his blue-green orbs for anything that would put her mind at ease. Had she made a mistake in doing something so innocent?

Swallowing hard, he stared, never taking his eyes off even as she stood and began to rinse, looking right back. Blinking and clearing his throat, he looked down at himself. He needed to get clean too, and really Von was getting the full blown show before him where that one leg lift gave him a snippet. Women had it easy and were blissfully not knowledgeable of being teases or sometimes they were.

His hand went to his chest and gathered some soap, avoiding Von's face as he looked at the tiled walls, his hand traveling down. It was basic necessity to clean and they were getting clean in the shower while being together and trying to get to know each other more. Yeah, but she didn't have an erect penis that could be told from jeans or loose pants. Hell, it hurt sometimes when he was too happy, and it took damn forever to go down once up.

Sam sighed and really hated that there was a downside to wanting Von and it wasn't her. Lightly trailing over that part to sud, he bit back the groans. God it was bad this time. Stopping, he moved into the spray.

_Either take care of it somehow or wait for it to lessen..._

The latter, he knew, would be difficult with Von around and even the first option would be too. So conflicted. What to do? What to _do_? Sam didn't know.

888

Alex felt bits and pieces drip out, and each time Dean would go back and how he was devouring her, it made the noises from her not stop, though they weren't loud as to give away to neighbors or the like walking around.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmy-_

"Mm..." That one note, that one sign and felt him groan, making her quiver and shake, her whole body on hyper drive, no time to re-cooperate, no down time, each time she thought she would have time, he kept taking it away and making her arch her back way off the ground. Shocks and spikes throughout. It was a good sensation. "Dean," she gasped when he dove down once again.

Licking up and sucking, Dean's tongue ran up to the rise of her pelvis and his arms stalked up on either side of her to support his weight. Shifting all his weight to one arm his other rubbed the hot wet area between her legs, fingers slipping into her crease and stroking then rising above and rubbing the entire area again. His body shifted above Alex's, he found himself stopping to suckle at her breast while his hand was all too happy to continue coaxing Alex to pure madness.

_He's a cruel, cruel man with amazing hands and tongue._

The female hunter rose to his mouth, rose to his fingers, rotating her hips while she felt like everything was hazy and mind blowing. Alex seriously didn't understand how Dean could make her feel this way, or let alone that she could feel this way at all. Hands unfisting from the towel, one went to his head, playing in the hair, while the other went down her front only to turn palm up and run up Dean's abs, nails scraping on the line of hard and soft as she keened on medium volume.

888

They had to maneuver around each other to rinse, the tub wasn't overly big and not designed to conveniently accommodate two people. That meant that Von was now at Sam's back and aside from staring at his very fine backside she started to feel terribly upset. She had seen the expressions on his face and the way he held himself. She felt like she had kicked a puppy and she frowned, rubbing at her arm and grabbing it tightly.

Von swallowed, stepping up behind him, her curves meshing against his back and ass. Her arms wrapped around to his front, one running up his chest while her right hand went lower, finding him and gliding her fingers over the delicate skin. She rubbed her chest against his back, a soft moan escaping her more at being able to touch him than the sensation of her breasts crushed against him. She was at a loss for what to do, another first for her, even while she stroked his head.

"Show me," she asked, kissing his neck tenderly, fingers continuing their tentative ministrations.

An audible groan escaped his lips as his head fell back on his shoulders. "Von..." he began to protest, only to groan again, head looking down at her hand as she worked a little bit of him with just a light touch and barely anything.

Taking her hand on him, he turned around so then they were facing one another, meeting her eyes as he began to slowly slide it from the tip down the length to base, back up again and repeating one more time before allowing her free reign. What he didn't expect was for her to catch on so quick as to add a twist and thumb over the slit on the bob. Heated and hungry was in his blue-green orbs now from the sensations, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips as they suddenly seemed dry. Groan and stroke.

Natural talent some would call it. Intuition, instinct, whatever it was, Von had always been good with her hands. Sam set the rhythm and she did what came naturally, what felt good to her. Sam's reactions had her own heart quickening, desire heating her insides. To please him pleased her. A subtle twist of her wrist, thumb rubbing at the velvet smooth tip, circling and passing over the opening, most often having her thumb stroke lovingly directly above it.

She was working very hard not to get herself over excited and get carried away. She kept the rhythm, his velvety skin feeling good in her hand, his length and thickness promising her body endless joys and pleasures to come. Von looked down, curious at her own movements, seeing a clear dewy drop appear at the opening she smoothed it around with her thumb. The consistency of it was thicker than water but slicker than it. It had a marvelous texture and Von couldn't stop smoothing her thumb around it, never forgetting to stroke Sam while she did it.

Her whole body felt tight, wonderfully tight, with her legs standing together she could feel herself throbbing, the dual sensation of her own body and Sam in her hand made her moan. Enough that her lips parted when she met Sam's gaze again, captured in thrall by it. The gentle blue-green shade of his eyes had become brilliant, hot like someone had poured liquid light into them. To say the color was sky green wasn't close enough to matching it's true hue.

Von was fed by the smoldering heat and hunger in his orbs, in the way he licked his lips like he was preparing to eat her alive piece by sumptuous piece. It made her shiver and gasp unexpectedly; she wished she could take back the excited little gasp Sam's eyes had caused her. Like prey regretting they had shown fear in the eyes of their predator.

Stepping closer to her, his lips crashed into Von's, needing something to give her while she gave to him. His hands were on her shoulders, coming down to her breasts, flicking his thumbs over the nipples. Groaning into the kiss from her ministrations, he backed Von up against the tiled wall. The intention to go further was there, but he refrained, she was helping him which he was very grateful for and was showing it with all the control he could muster up.

Sam slowed down the kiss but still feeding the hunger to her in the pace portions, finally his whole body flexed, his hands stopping what they were doing and he growled before he relaxed and sighed. Pulling away from her lips, he stared into her green eyes, thanks and yet something else in there that showed just how much he...liked...loved...was it too early for that emotion for that word?

Von arched into him when his thumbs flicked her nipples, the sharp sensation jolted pleasure across her chest and down her back. She moaned into the kiss, eating Sam's groan and when he found release, she couldn't help wrapping her other arm around him as a means of supporting him.

Glancing towards where he was and where her hand was, he saw the mess before them. Red came to his cheeks and he grabbed her hand down there, lifting it up and pulling her back under the spray. It was time to really clean up, now they were a mess.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear as he leaned in with the body wash, her back to his front, squirting it into his hand before replacing the bottle and scrubbing away what was on Von, giving her a kiss on the neck for gratitude.

She smiled at the thanks in his eyes and was caught off guard by the other emotion there, it was strong and when Von opened her mouth, daring to ask what it was he was feeling, Sam took her and brought her to the front to wash her off. Goosebumps spread from her neck down to the rest of her body at his voice against her ear. His voice alone had an affect on her, a simple thank you made so intimately she closed her eyes to savor the memory of the richness of his voice.

Once they were washed off once more, they finally got around to shampooing their hair. The water would no doubt be getting cold soon and they had to hurry before they were blasted with ice water. Von turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back, she hated to end the experience of the shower but she was going to wind up turning into a soggy prune if she stayed in much longer.

Sam saw her up close now he got to see her slightly farther away, why was that somehow nearly as intimidating, as if far away he would somehow be able to pick out imperfections he couldn't before. She grabbed two towels and turned around, kissing Sam when he came close and pressing a towel to his chest for him to take to dry himself off while she did the same.

Smiling at her as she stepped out, noticing her tattoos and scars, what might be called imperfections was something that told a story and that made Von all the more interesting. Hell, he had his own fair share of scars and he even had the protection tattoo on his chest that he had gotten last year. When she kissed him and gave him his towel, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on her, the smile still there on his face as he dried off.

It was like some kind of game, together drying off, looking at each other. Like kids but doing things that kids shouldn't be doing. Sam finished and wrapped the towel around his waist, it hanging low from the water now on it and adding weight. Coming up to the red head as she wrapped the towel around her whole body he took her in his arms, kissing her neck from behind, hands clasping hers just shortly after he had reached back and opened the door to the bedroom, letting some of the heat from the shower spill out and the slight cold breeze seep in. "What would you like to do now?" he asked.

If Sam kept on asking that Von had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of shrugging today. Her shoulders lifted and drooped in a semi shrug against him and she laughed. "Getting dressed sounds like the best thing to do next," she teased, not wanting to pull away but deciding it was best to before one of the other two barged in and saw them.

If it was Dean he would tease her about her towel dropping, he wouldn't try anything though; he wasn't that big of a pervert or an asshole. No matter what he wanted others to think. She leaned into him, sort of like a backwards hug, lifting her arms up to hug his upper arms. Then she stepped away and reached down to grab her duffle and then went to the cabinet under the sink to fetch the first aid kit to take care of Sam's stitches.

Von moved out into the bedroom, checking the door to make sure it was still closed; she did not want people peeking in while she got dressed. Throwing her duffle on the bed she unzipped it and dug through, it was still awkward that Sam would be seeing her underwear but she sucked it up and laid them out on the bed, a usual mismatched pair and then a pair of jeans and an army green t-shirt.

She saw her plaid shirt, the one that had dried demon blood on one part still crumpled on the floor and picked it up, shoving it in another part of her bag without a second thought. She'd have to tell Sam about where she and Bobby went while the others were ghost hunting. Von pulled on her panties and unwrapped the towel, drying off excess moisture then letting it drop after she picked up her black, very unfancy bra, with her back to Sam. She was very aware that yes, he had seen them and touched them, but it was the principle of the matter. She wasn't the kind of girl to go flashing herself around without much care even to someone like Sam; she still wanted to maintain some modesty.

Next came her jeans and then finally her top, she stored her other garments in the other section of her duffle intending to wash them later. Though with the shirt she might have to throw it out, blood was always a bitch to get out of anything. "Did you hear about the demons that were a couple towns over?" she looked up at him to see his reaction as she led him to the bed to sit. Von sat next to him and opened up the med kit, sorting through the items that she needed.

888

The hunter groaned, sucking in a soft hiss when Alex's nails scratched him, it hadn't been enough to cut him but it had stung. She might not have fully meant it but he nipped at her breast for good measure, licking where he had bit afterwards. The pressure at the base of his spine intensified when Alex keened. Dean wanted to buck into her, to thrust and grind deep inside.

A dim bulb went off in his brain, blinking the sign for condom. He couldn't reach his jeans from where he was, the angle was wrong, but Alex could. Dean raised his head, lips hot and moist against her ear, "Alex, my pants, condom."

Condom. That one word was like a detonator, and Alex immediately froze, her eyes seeing green, but his face his whole body melting away and into the well known figure of Leon. Fear enveloped her and she sat up, her hands going down to where Leon's was, pushing them out and away. Crawling back she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, her hand running through her hair and she stood, forgetting about her boots, forgetting about her weapons.

Dean came back into her sights and though relief struck her, she couldn't help but know that Leon was there in some form of the matter.

_"Unable to have little tykes...sad."_

Condom. Why condom? There was no need for one when in fact there wouldn't be of use to prevent anything. "I'm sorry. I..." she paused, shaking her head confused, scared and hurt inside.

Why did Leon have to come in and ruin a good thing right when it started? This was vacation and he had to come in through her thoughts. No, it wasn't him, it was a memory, but it was enough to freak her the fuck out. 

Dean hadn't had a girl jump ship right in the middle of the action for years, not since some crazy ass Texan bigger than a semi burst in and started firing off on him about flirting with his filly. He could see how flirting could be confused with point blank banging his filly with a guy like him but he could either correct him or go for his pants.

In the infinite wisdom of his years he went for his pants, it was never wise to invite the wrath of a man whose fists were the size of your head. At least not until you were dressed. Alex's fear melted over Dean's skin like ice. It was hard to miss, even with the quick recovery. It was a convincing lie, hell, it might have been part true but you can't hide fear like that once it surfaces. Things had been going well, so much so Dean was considering ripping off his own boxers instead of getting Alex to do it he wanted to be in her so bad.

"My wrists just hurt too much. I think the lake finally kicked in," she finished, lying, but it sounded true and to be honest her wrists were beginning to sting ever so slightly though dull.

Walking and kneeling in front of him, she took his chin, seeing that he felt something inside about what she did, like he did whenever she yelled at him or didn't know what she wanted. Looking into his eyes she showed how much she really, really wanted to continue, really wanted him and badly, it was just that her instincts kicked in and her wrists hurt. A wince appeared on her face on schedule now that she was aware of the stinging. It was growing. Hissing her attention drew to the sutured cuts with gauze. The gauze soaked through completely. 

He was hurt, confused, feeling rejected, maybe a little angry and definitely frustrated. He looked at her like he wasn't exactly sure what she was saying. Like she was trying to explain how she brutally kicked his dog without using those words. Dean was trying to figure out what had happened in that small space of time. Had he done something to wrong, hurt her or offended her? He couldn't be sure, he thought he had...

_What?_

He had mentioned grabbing a condom, protection, thinking with his upstairs brain for once, thoughtful, considerate. That's when things went south, the change of mood happened. The very thought confused him even more and when Alex kissed him he blinked and kissed her softly back more out of reflex to lips on his than anything.

Was it something to do with what Von had been 'helping' her with? Dean wasn't sure but it was on his mind. All these secrets and hidden agendas cropping up were starting to piss him off. Dean could feel that Alex wanted to continue, so why hadn't she? What had gotten her spooked so bad that she completely recoiled from him like he had violated her in the worst way possible? "You sure it ain't more than your wrists?"

There was bitterness to his words, he was nearly more irritated now that something was being kept from him than the raging hard on he had to deal with. Sighing in aggravation, he gathered up his things and stood, holding them in front to hide how abundantly happy his body was.

Alex hoped that Dean forgave her. She just didn't want him to know the real truth to it. Bringing her head up she smiled softly, bringing her lips to his and kissing, tasting him as well as herself on his tongue. Pulling back her thumb brushed his cheek back and forth. "Wanna watch a movie?"

_Actually taking a step forwards into a date type thing?_

Date. No, Alex wasn't the date type, but in some form she had to agree with her other half, this would be considered a date. Would it? And if it was...what did that mean?

Dean wasn't in the mood for watching a movie; he needed to keep his hands busy...aside from taking care of_ that_. If he just sat there, no matter how good the movie, he started to think about everything that was going on, none of it good. If he worked, kept himself busy, then he could distract himself with the task at hand.

Damn it. He was still pissed, and feeling of being rejected like he'd done something wrong hung heavy on him. He knew she wanted to continue but found she couldn't, he knew that she was sorry for whatever reason she had to stop. He couldn't look at her, he wanted to understand, he did understand. She'd gotten pretty fucking scared.

_Over a damn fucking condom?_

Dean shook his head, time to bottle up the pesky emotions. "I'm going to have to start making a list of all the stuff you owe me: pie, copious amounts of sex, mud wrestle Von naked," a smile cracked his lips. Okay, maybe he had snuck that last one in there to see if she was paying attention. Wasn't a bad idea though. Now he was getting thoughts that would suit him well for his alone time in the bathroom.

_Could you really continue sex with him after freaking out?_

Truth was no, she couldn't the image still in her mind of Leon leaning over her, him doing what Dean was doing, him saying those words...the tone that Dean came with on asking about it being more than her wrists her eyes hardened, towel secured as she grabbed her boots and other items. She wanted Dean to know, but at the same time she didn't, that would require that wall of trust to go down. If he knew he'd freak out, try and help her in any way compared to just knowing that she could handle it and he'd be there if she needed someone to act normal and get her through it.

Von tried to help and look how that turned out...it would not turn out any better with Dean knowing and trying to help if it were him instead of her friend. Alex was going to let Dean think whatever, let him have mental questions never spoken run through his brain. Finally though with his comment about the list and what was on it so far, her face softened and she laughed.

"Well I can guarantee the first two, maybe even together, but as for the last you will have to wipe that from existence. Seriously, finding out that I am partial to women by little and you gain high hopes for something especially with my friend, yeah, well as you can see the friend thing won't work."

_And the women in general?_

"Including women in general. I like guys better. Well, while you wash up in the shower and take care of your...buddy, I think I'll take a hose one out here." Alex smiled wide, her eyes going down to his boxers when she mentioned him taking care of business before turning around and beginning to head back towards the house to grab her shampoo and body wash. The hose awaited.

"It's the hope that keeps me going," Dean chuckled and watched her walk ahead, frowning a little but shaking his head of the thoughts.

He walked soon after, making sure to keep his clothes front and centre. He wasn't going to argue with Alex wanting to use the hose, if that's what she wanted then all the power to her. After the shower a couple beers sounded good, it wasn't even noon yet but he couldn't care less. Beer in all its glorious perfection was good for any time of day.

In the house he waited a couple beats for Alex to grab her things. He hadn't seen either Sam or Von and hoped they weren't in the damn bedroom, where the damn shower was. It was starting to hurt for Christ's sake. He grunted and stood stock still when Sorcha came into view, normally he'd have greeted the dog with a hearty pat on the head but considering the circumstances he didn't want her sniffing his goods. Dean wasn't so comfortable with himself that he'd let a dog sniff him there anyway, now more so considering.

"Screw this!" he grumbled under his breath and headed towards the downstairs washroom. He wasn't going to wait around while he was in dire need; he closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him. He lifted the toilet seat and dropped his boxers, wasting no time taking care of business.


	90. Chapter 90

Sam changed while Von changed, pulling on his shirt just as she sat down beside him on the bed and he looked at her when she spoke. "No..." he replied cautiously.

Where was Von going with this? He didn't know anything about demons over a couple towns, and he wondered if he was the only that didn't know. The question bugged him on why she was even bringing it up in the first place, from the way it sounded with her knowing about it, it sounded taken care of. Eyes scrutinizing her, he felt more than saw that she was about to tell him something about it he didn't want to hear.

"You and Bobby went and took care of it didn't you?" he asked calmly, softly, surprising himself and probably Von.

Could he really get mad at something like that? Yeah he cared about Von, yes he did, but she was also a big woman to take care of herself though he felt the necessity to take care of her, protect her. Seeing her nod, he did in return. He wasn't mad, he was sad that she didn't tell him yes, but he wasn't mad. Von was safe, Von was still alive, Hell, he was still alive as well as Bobby, Dean and Alex. They were all fine. So why be mad when there was no real reason?

A phone ringing, wrong, his phone ringing, caught his attention. Him giving an apologetic smile for the interruption, picking up his cell and standing up without needing to look at the caller ID to know who it was. Kissing Von on the lips soft and supple he exited the room and pressed talk, walking down the stairs and outside where it was more convenient for privacy. "Ruby," he said in acknowledgment once he was far enough away from the house to talk.

Sam's supply would no doubt be good and dry by now, that little flask could only hold so much. Ruby thought that she should have topped it off but shrugged to herself, too late for silly regrets. Besides it made him more dependent on her which is exactly what she wanted. She had also taken the time to do some research on new girls in town. The information she found out would come in very handy in the future. Ruby had no intentions of dealing with or using the red headed witch; as far as she was concerned Von was a liability, even if other demons had plans for her.

In Ruby's eyes, Von wasn't necessary to the ultimate goal and needed to be alienated from the others, especially Sam. She wouldn't allow everything to slip through her fingers when she had worked so hard to get them where they were now. Getting Alex or her demon half on their side however could prove to be very lucrative to the future of her mission. She was going to have to set up a meeting when an opportunity arose.

"Hey Sam," Ruby's voice chirped happily through the mouth piece, her boots treading purposefully through an alley way towards her yellow Camaro. "I've got some news for you," her voice became somber suddenly; she had always been a good actress. "I won't be able to meet up with you for a while, maybe a week, maybe more. I'm tied up with things here and I think I'm getting close to getting a lead on Lilith." Her voice gave away nothing, even while she smiled on the other end.

She cared for Sam, he had a greater purpose, a means to an end, and he was important and needed to be nurtured accordingly. She was lucky to have found him when she did; at that point he was easy to mold, to manipulate. With Dean back though, and now the witch and half breed things were going to become more difficult. Ruby loved a challenge; inconveniences however usually put her in a sour mood. Being a demon though gave her perks and she was very good about worming her way into people's hearts, all the better to devour their souls from the inside out.

"More? Ruby, can't you just...I'm almost out, just a few drops left. Can't even meet up and do a drive by through South Dakota?" he asked. The news he didn't like, he needed more and here it was Ruby telling him delay and yet he should be glad that Ruby was close on a lead right? Sighing into the phone, his hand running through his hair he nodded his head in understanding even though she couldn't see it.

_"She'll trust you..."_ Moriarty's voice echoed in his brain, remembered the taste of Von's blood, remembering the dreams.

Strange thing was, why did he feel like he was fine though? Yeah he wasn't too happy about what Ruby said but deep inside even though he knew he needed it and he wanted it, he was fine. Scrunching his brows he wondered if this was what Von meant about his blood. Was it the same for hers? No. He couldn't do that with Von because it was Von. Ruby, he needed Ruby. "Where are you now?"

"I'm on the other side of the country Sam, in Pennsylvania, I'm sorry, really, I hadn't expected this," she paused, "I know it's a stupid question, but are you holding out alright, you don't sound as pissed as I'd thought you'd be about this."

Ruby was expecting more of a freak out from Sam, a hissy fit, something that would start a fight between them. His was miffed but calm enough it caused no lack of worry in Ruby. Perhaps it was because Sam was still good for the blood and didn't realize what would happen to him once he started to go through withdrawal. If he was still up to snuff then he wouldn't be thinking he was in trouble. It was the philosophy, I feel fine now so I'm not going to worry about what I'll feel like in the future. Ruby gave him three days before he started thinking differently.

_Poor Sammy, I'm sorry to do this, I hope you'll see one day that I'm doing the right thing._

Sam paced. "I'm okay. I just, I really need more." A beat. "Ruby, do you know someone by the name Moriarty?"

He was curious, if she knew about him he wanted all the information she had on him. He was a demon and right now he was internally chastising himself for not asking Ruby earlier about the guy. Was he really starting to lose some form of dependence on her? Maybe and maybe not, his tone of voice changing as he spoke as he thought about this as he begged for Ruby to come because he needed more blood. Maybe not because god he wanted her, he needed her.

The thought process of Von being someone he liked but Ruby would do so many things for him, give him what he needed, help him, train him, even help with the moments of sheer downstairs indecency. Ruby was his drug, but Von was there. Von was his too, and yet why was he thinking like this? He needed more, he was fine, but there was a niggling of hunger within that yearned to break free, threaten to be him during withdrawal.

_I need her._

_Moriarty?_

Ruby smiled into the phone and pulled out of the alley and onto the road. She had heard about him, made it easier for her to find out all the juicy details there were to know about Von, his little witch pet.

"I've heard about him," she started cautiously, playing the 'where are you going with this, Sam?' card. She was one lucky devil to have Sam know about Moriarty, could make things all the easier to turn Sam against Von, make him suspicious of her. "He's a major player for the Apocalypse, has some witch under his wing that he's been raising ever since she was born, cultivating her through torture, Hell torture, not normal human stuff, apparently her soul was already born dark too, if that's any indication as to how dangerous she is," she paused allowing that to sink in, she knew a lot more but needed to feed Sam a little bit here and there and let the thoughts take root.

"You know how I said there was a bomb inside if you Sam, well think of this witch as a nuclear warhead, she's in enemy hands, one little nudge and goodbye humanity, hello Hell on earth," she paused again, nothing like building tension. "I gotta ask, why do you wanna know, he hasn't made contact with you has he? He's an extremist Sam, there's some stupid prophecy floating around that him and several others believe."

Hearing about this, hearing about Von...Ruby didn't know it was Von, Ruby didn't know Von at all, but hearing this...more questions arose in his head. What's Von's background? Shaking his head, he cleared that out of his mind as Ruby continued onward, informing him and then came the question.

"A few times yeah, and if it's the prophecy about me than I already know about it. Things travel fast through the grapevine when you aren't even looking for those answers," he replied. "I just want to know more dirt about this guy, know everything there is to know about him so then I'm in the loop. But right now I _need_ and want more. Can you possibly get here in three days?"

_Please Ruby..._

Glancing back at the house he went over to one of the trees and underneath the cover of the shade. An excuse already forming for the questions inside on who he was talking to.

"Then you know to be careful, I'm serious about this, Moriarty is bad no matter which way you look at it and he has his sights on you Sam, he's going to try and hook you up with his pet witch because he strongly believes that you're supposed to be the one to raise Hell with her at your side and God knows what else," Ruby sighed and shook her head, turning down a street to a newer part of town.

Another reason Von had to be dealt with, Moriarty and Lilith weren't on friendly terms with one another; they each had their own plans and weren't going to let the other get in their way. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises," she sounded remorseful, "I'm sorry Sam, if I had known I would have given you more," she sighed. In three days without his medicine, Sam would start to hurt pretty bad.

_Don't talk about Von that way._

Sam knew that she didn't know that Von was who she was talking about but he did and he wasn't about to say that it was kind of already too late. Von and he were already together in a sense, tighter than one could probably be. What good does her warning do if it was many years too late? "No you wouldn't have, however I understand. Just...try. Call me if anything comes up. Bye," he said, moving the phone away from his ear and pressing end.

Sighing he didn't know what to do. He had so much from Ruby, so much from Von, a lot from everyone about lots of things. Running his hand through his hair out of habit, he turned back to the house and began to walk towards it, up the steps of the porch and inside where he heard the other three talking.

888

Coming down the stairs with items in hand as well as an extra towel from the linen closet she headed outside and to the hose. It was a god send that it wasn't anywhere in sight, behind the tall tree and bushes. Secluded unless someone actually came around the corner past the swing set where no one really went. Taking off what little she had on, she began the spray from the green hose, washing it over her before taking the bottles and starting her hose shower which didn't take long, about 5 minutes, something to keep in mind when taking one. Never stay in outdoor sight for long.

Alex grabbed the extra towel she brought and wrapped her body in it, the other towel was used to scrunch her hair up as she walked back inside the house and up the stairs, seeing Bobby shake his head from the living room at his desk. Entering her room she closed the door to pick out some clothes to wear, all the while wondering how Dean was fairing and thinking over the events at the lake. That one part of her was down, a small chink and it helped but it didn't necessarily help much.

_Don't blame me, I'm trying, I didn't expect that one to happen either._

"Sorry," she said, dropping the towel and putting on a pair of black panties and her bra-no color in the under garments area whatsoever.

_Apology accepted._

Catching a glimpse of her in the mirror as she went on the hunt for a pair of shorts, she found her hair already drying; the hair in small waves compared to the mess of curls it had been a few months back. She was ready for the new weather change. Standing up straight she found a pair of jeans, her last and only pair of shorts remembered from the drinking games played in no doubt the other room. Alex slipped them on and couldn't help but catch Dean's shirt out of the corner of her eye. Pulling that on, the forest green T drowning her but all the same it looked good.

An excuse in the making if people asked why she was wearing it, she'd say it was because she ran out of clean shirts. Lie as usual. Why was she even wearing it? She didn't really quite know.

888

Von had opened her mouth to explain, tell Sam what had happened. The calmness in which he replied worried her, she had expected him to freak out, yell, accuse. Then his phone rang and she closed her mouth in silent defeat. She smiled weakly back at his apologetic smile and finished wrapping up his wrist before he stood and took his phone downstairs, likely out of the house.

Why couldn't he take the call in front of her? Why was she even bothered by that little fact, whomever he was talking to was none of her business. Ignoring the pinch in her gut that told her different she gathered up the med kit supplies and put them back in the metal case, closing the snaps and swinging around when she heard a knock on the door.

"Dean," she stood taking the med kit with her.

"Scared ya?" Dean moved into the room, boxers half dry and dropped his old clothes to the floor by the door, a Winchester laundry pile.

"No, I was just, deep in thought," she swallowed and returned the med kit to the bathroom under the sink.

"Seems everyone is lately," he nodded and she did as well, moving to the bedroom door.

"When you're done, we can do that tracking spell," Von said, leaning against the door jamb, fingers stuffed in her pockets.

"What about the vacation we're all supposed to be on, you don't wanna be strung up for not relaxing," he smirked.

"The vacation can be put on hold for half an hour." She left Dean to it before he could ask anymore of her. She had seen his lips start to move and knew the question on her lips. But she couldn't tell anyone, not until she spoke with Alex about what happened the other night. Von headed downstairs to the kitchen, fixing up some of the breakfast and warming it up. Some, meaning half of what was left, which was still a considerable amount.

Alex heard the voices and movement out in the hallway and she exited as soon as they had retreated down the stairs. Heading down them as well, she entered the living room and sat on the couch next to where Bobby's desk he was sitting at. "Nice shirt," he commented.

"Didn't have any clean ones," she replied.

"Sure."

The female hunter's eyes traveled over to the kitchen where Von and Dean currently were. "What are they doing?"

"Why don't ya go and ask, ya think I'd know?" Standing up she did exactly that, coming in there for a beer, popping the cap and taking a pull as she leaned against the wall. No questions, just simple observation.

Dean was sitting at the table and Von was closing the blinds, bathing the room in shadows. She had placed a cloth on the table with a candle and some incense. That was when Alex appeared and the two turned to her, Von tilting her head to side when she saw the brunette in one of Dean's shirts. Was this some sort of twisted game that she was not aware of?

"You stealing my clothes now?" Dean peered at her cautiously, taking a swig of his beer and setting it down on the table. Von ignored him; whatever was going on was between the two hunters.

She closed the last set of blinds and sat herself at the table, lighting the candle to give them some light. The incense came next, and Dean waved his hand at the smoke when it started to curl around his head.

"Come to watch?" Von lifted her sights to Alex momentarily while Dean rolled up his sleeve, "It's not a flashy spell, don't touch either one of us though, you'll interrupt the connection and I don't want you to pull me out before I get the chance to do what I said I would."

Her voice had been neutral but the intent was there, she was mad at Alex, because in her arrogance she thought she could have gotten the upper hand to deal with Leon. Alex could have very well saved her life, but in doing so, stopped her from doing what she had set out to do.

Von's jaw clenched at the memory of what Leon did, it wasn't the same as Moriarty, Leon enjoyed the torture for the pain and pleasure, and it was equally as thrilling for him to hear a pain ridden scream as it was sexual for him. Making it sexual, that was new to her. It made something inside her soul twist, which Leon had no doubt intended.

_I wanna see the real you._

She cleared her throat and sent an apologetic look Alex's way, she had failed her friend. It was unforgivable. Her vision returned to Dean who was completely oblivious.

"I had no clean shirts," Alex retorted at Dean's stealing his clothes, taking a pull from the bottle and nodding when Von asked if she was there to watch.

Thing was it kind of pissed her off when Von hinted at her waking up. She was doing her a favor yes, but Alex was also doing her a favor by waking up and getting the hell out of there. Leon worked in ways that Von had a glimpse of seeing; there was more to him that could not fit into one single night. Once met, he lingers in your conscience and Alex could tell that is exactly what it was for Von just by the clench of the jaw muscles, the clearing of the throat and the immediate apology. Alex understood, better than anyone ever would about Leon and about what happened.

"Put down your beer," Von instructed and Dean pulled it from his lips and set it down on the table, "now close your eyes and relax." Dean did as he was told, easing the tension in his body away muscle by muscle.

Von breathed in and placed her hand on the hand print burn mark on Dean's shoulder. It still tingled with an energy she couldn't place, she'd never felt anything like it. Closing her eyes, she breathed out, allowing the tingling to seep up her arm like she was reaching down through a stream to pick up a river rock. The flame on the candle began to grow while Von felt herself sink in deeper, yet aware of the room around her.

Her fingers pressed against the smooth tissue of the scar. The creeping sensation of being watched breathed along her neck and it wasn't from Alex or even Dean. Faint images started to flicker across her vision like an old movie reel. Images that was disjointed, unclear and out of sync. She pushed carefully forward, hoping the images would sort themselves out.

Dean peeked one eye open and then the other, nothing bad happened so he left them open to observe Von. Her face was completely serene, no sign of strain, like she was asleep. That wasn't the case; he could feel her reach pulsing under his skin like a calm current. He watched her with the steadiness and focus of a hunter, with a quiet readiness. The current shifted and changed like a breeze, Dean didn't outwardly react but wondered if that was supposed to happen or not.

As the scene played out before her very eyes, she noticed Dean's eyes peek open to look at Von to see what was going on. Silent, concentration, and it fascinated Alex. All of Alex.

The images started to lapse over each other, the colors becoming thicker, more clear. And yet she could still feel the presence of watching eyes, powerful, calm and curious. Ancient eyes, filled with wisdom as well as the knowledge of being capable of inflicting terrible atrocities upon mankind. Whatever the thing was it was aware of her tracking it. That had never happened before but she was too stupid to turn back.

There was a house, typical cookie cutter neighborhood, manicured lawns, and white picket fence. A family, then nothing. Only the nothing wasn't really nothing, she was surrounded by sound, all of them she couldn't make sense of. The voices went in and out, and the pitch became so high that she thought her ears were going to start bleeding. A man was standing in a beam of light and it soon became too bright for her to watch. The light was searing her retinas and she had to look away, shielding her eyes with both arms. When she blinked there was watered out images of a warehouse, dank and long since abandoned. Possibly on a waterfront, the smell of water came to her nose but it was old and mucky, stagnant.

A voice whispered feather soft in her ear, with the same intensity as the eyes that had been watching her. She knew the eyes were behind her but she would not look, her instincts telling her it would prove disastrous. The voice whispered again, a singular word this time, and then it warned her to turn back. She listened and started her ascent to the waking world.

"Castiel," she breathed, eyes fluttering open. Her hand dropped from Dean's arm and she looked around blearily, suddenly feeling dizzy like she'd been on one of the amusement rides that work better at making you throw up then sticking your finger down your throat.

Dean stood up immediately and went to Von, steadying her on the chair when it looked like she was going to fall over. "What'd you say?" he asked, kneeling down and looking up at her.

"Its name, Castiel, in a warehouse, waterfront, maybe a lake," the bits of information popped out of her mouth as random as she had seen them while she tracked. It would have been better if she had seen a sign to tell her where, unfortunately she wasn't always as lucky or as dizzy as she was now. "Uhhnnn," she pressed a hand to her head, urging the dizziness to go away.

The female hunter moved over to her friend, seeing the dizziness and was grateful that Dean was there to hold Von up before she got there. Kneeling down and staring at Von worried and yet puzzled. Castiel. Name, location but not full details in location. Castiel.

_Hm...Castiel. Kind of rolls off the tongue doesn't it?_

Mentally waving off the thought in her mind, waving off her other half as she wasn't concerned about what she thought but more if Von was alright. They knew who it was, but they didn't know what that person was, what their motivations were for pulling Dean out of Hell. So many questions left unanswered. But they had something and something was better than nothing.

Standing up she headed towards the cabinet and grabbed a glass filling it with water and bringing it to the red head. "Here, this might help. Don't know how but it might."

Von took the glass, "Thanks," and took a small sip, the coolness helped ease her stomach. Licking her lips slowly she set the glass down and thought over what she had seen and heard. Dean allowed her that small grace, staying quiet for as long as his patience would allow.

"We have a name, that's something," he looked from the two women, a small light of eagerness in his hazel-green eyes. Von sipped at the water some more and nodded, the nausea passing away as quickly as it had shown up.

"I had a feeling it was close, well," she cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter, hinting to Dean that he could back off, which of course he didn't do, "at least in this state, it makes sense if it pulled you out that it would want to keep tabs on you."

"You think there's any way to get in touch with it, summon it to us?" Dean queried, rocking back on his haunches.

"I _know_ there is, but I'm not going to do it, not yet anyway." Von saw the question in Dean's eyes. "It knew I was tracking it, that's the only reason I was able to get its name, it gave it to me, I didn't ask for it," she suddenly found herself thirsty and drained the glass of water she was holding, "it's obviously not concerned about us knowing about it and was kind enough to warn me to turn back before whatever happened, happened." Von wished she had more to go on then the scraps of information she managed to gather. She could piece together a case with less, with the five of them maybe they could figure something out.

"Well at least we know that some jackass didn't pull Dean out but a kindred spirit. That's a change from the norm," Alex commented, moving away and regaining her beer, downing the rest of it and throwing it in the trash.

Whatever happened to the word vacation? Never mind. Alex wanted to know, Hell, they all wanted to know and they had been holding it off. It was a good time to do it and get somewhere with it, so she was fine. Exiting out into the living room once more. She had no idea what to do. They had a vacation, they had a name, but as for anything else she was completely sunk. What did people do on vacations or time off?

"Nice of you to join us," she said when she saw Sam, taking a seat on the couch and him sitting beside her.

"Had to take a phone call. A friend needed a number to another hunter for some help, told him I couldn't help. I'm on leave," he replied, a smile on his face switching over to a confused expression at what the female beside him was wearing. "Are you wearing Dean's shirt?"

"YES! Okay! Why is everyone bugging out about it? I had no clean shirts, I'll do some laundry, god. The only thing in reach at the moment, and I wasn't in the mood to wait and ask to borrow something of Von's that will be too tight on me."

Sam chuckled, patting her thigh and wrapping her in a friendly hug. "No, it looks good on you, though I'm surprised Dean didn't complain about it to the point I could it hear from outside. That's always a bonus. Seems you two are getting along better."

"Hardly."

_Lie, but what else is new?_

"Uh huh sure. I can see the difference. Anyways, I should probably go and see what Von wants to do tonight."

"Oh? You finally ask her out you big lug?"

Standing up, Sam shook his head and waved off Alex's smile, her curling up on the couch Indian Style, Bobby no longer in the same room. Probably upstairs trying to avoid the mess that was the four of them. Coming into the kitchen, he saw the look on Von's face and the one on Dean's. What the hell happened? "Everything alright?"

"Not anymore than it usually is," Dean replied, finally standing and staying close to Von. The red head huffed and looked up at Dean, it was sweet that he was being protective, but ten years hunting alone taught you to be tough so a part of her wasn't used to it, how it used to be with him being the protector.

"Dean, I'm fine already, just got a little dizzy, it's not like my eyes burned out of my skull or anything," she looked up at him, a silent exchange happened between them and Dean backed off, heading towards the fridge. "I managed to get a name and an unclear location on the thing that pulled Dean from Hell." Von turned to Sam, rubbing at her forehead one last time. "The name's Castiel, then I got a hint of a warehouse, maybe near some water...it's in this state though, I'm sure of it."

Dean came back with a beer for him and a cooler for Von, "Here's your girly drink," he placed it in front of her, the cap already popped off and the vapor pouring from the glass mouth.

"I am a girl," Von corrected, taking the drink and putting it to her lips, taking a long pull from it and smacking her lips afterwards.

"No, you're a dude with girl parts," Dean provided generously.

"Thanks," Von replied sarcastically.

Dean shrugged swigging his beer. "Welcome."

Von shook her head and smiled then looked up at Sam, "Everything's fine, I don't think Castiel is gonna come around anytime soon, so the vacation is still going to happen," she drank again, "How'd your call go?"

"Went pretty good, just a hunter who needed a number for backup," he replied, coming up to her, not sure whether she wanted him to kiss her or not, but he wanted to. Some people though didn't like PDA. "And at least we have more information than we had last month."

Finally taking the steps, he wrapped Von in his arms from behind, his mouth lowering to her ear. "I think you're plenty woman no matter what Dean says." Pulling back and away he went to the fridge to grab himself a beer. "So what to do now? As for vacation stuff, I am no expert according to Dean on fun."

Alex had followed Sam shortly after he had left her and entered the other room, grabbing herself another beer to not be left out of the drinking group. From the sounds of it Sam was bringing up a valid question that she was thinking about. What to do now? Her eyes met everyone's and she lingered on Dean a few seconds longer before tearing away, smiling into her bottle inconspicuously.

_Could always buy that pie._

"I have no idea," Dean and Von answered in double mint twin surround sound and exchanged weird looks with one another.

Dean could have a fun time in his own way, but that didn't include friends and definitely not his little brother. Von was equally as lost but only because she didn't know what it was like to relax. She was always go, go, go, if you stopped the monsters would catch up to you, or you would catch up to yourself.

It was a moment of Alex and Sam looking at each other from their answer. It looked like they weren't the only one that did the double mint thing, but that wasn't really what they were staring for. Together they turned their focus back on Dean and Von. "What if we kind of relive a childhood we never had?" Sam asked.

"And it may sound childish, but a scavenger hunt," Alex continued.

"Maybe bowling," Sam added.

"And what about the park?"

"Weren't these things on our list when we were teens? Something we never got to do." Why not do them now?

Von honestly didn't remember a list, one more faded memory. She fingered her bottle absently. Why the sudden melancholy she couldn't tell. No, that was a lie, she knew why. "It beats sitting on our asses staring at the walls," Dean added. It killed the day so he could get on with drinking. The memories weren't going away as fast as he hoped.

"What would we do for a scavenger hunt?" Von asked, standing up and beginning to open the blinds, flooding the kitchen with light as she went.

What would they do for a scavenger hunt? That was a good question and the idea clicked. Alex took a swig before speaking, "Maybe we split into two teams, both has to write 7 letters that the other team has to do in town. After all that we meet up at the park?"

_This is just asking for something troublesome coming out of everyone's minds._

Sam shrugged it was an idea and it wasn't half bad as far as scavenger hunt ideas went. Now to figure out teams. The dilemma was if he chose Von would Alex and Dean be mad that they are stuck together? He'd find out. "I choose Von on my team."

"Sammy always has to hog the hot red head," Dean teased, pouting when he caught Von's eye roll. "Is it some sort of maniacal scheme to stick us together now? The panic room wasn't enough." Seriously he thought his brother would want to spend at least _some_ time with him.

The younger Winchester apparently was following his brother's advice a little too well and thinking with his downstairs brain. God, was he actually jealous? Von didn't deserve that and neither did Sam. Von was good for Sam and that made Dean happy. That was enough for him. It's not like he was attached to him like a Siamese twin...or was that conjoined twin. He recalled Sam correcting him on that.

"Alright fine, I choose the fiery brunette, she has impeccable fashion sense," he motioned to her wearing his shirt.

"I think you can suck it up Dean, you have so far," Alex said, turning around into the living room with Sam on her tail as she went to the desk and pulled out fourteen pieces of paper out and four pens. "Write down whatever, basic instructions and then fold them up a few times, label them 1-7 and then when we get in the cars and leave we open the first one. After each event is done you move on. Simple. Easy. Go to it."

Setting up station for her on the couch, Dean coming over beside her, she wondered what to put down. Conversing with the hunter they began to write.


	91. Chapter 91

Dean started the Impala and peered over at the note in Alex's hand, it was in Von's writing because he could read it, unlike Sam who wrote near enough to chicken scratch it was probably Sanskrit.

"Climb the tallest tree you can find in town and take a leaf from the top?" he looked around out of the windshield, the leaves were autumn hues of gold and red, with green still clinging on. With Alex's wrists the way they were, Dean would have to do the climbing. He pulled out onto the road, AC/DC's Thunderstruck blaring out the speakers.

888

Sam finished writing with Von, folding them up like told and he couldn't help but chuckle in a whisper at the things. This thing might actually be fun. Turning around with her and meeting with the other two, they exchanged the 7 letters and headed for the door. It was a given that because it was a team separate game, they were taking different cars. He and Von went to her Nova while Dean and Alex went to the Impala.

He hoped to god they didn't kill each other, they were doing so good though so far after the panic room. Getting in the seat and buckling up, he began to unfold the first envelope, looking at it with the red head in the driver's seat. Letter number one.

Von assumed if the two hadn't killed each other yet, they wouldn't. It was one of those things that if it could have happened it would have happened already. It intrigued her but it didn't worry, not how it appeared to worry Sam. Von smiled and shook her head, turning the ignition over and letting the engine warm up a bit while she looked over the first letter with Sam. She made a little bit of a face then said, "Sounds easy enough."

_"Pretend you are in a silent movie; walk two blocks in town doing weird and over dramatic gestures and facial expressions."_

Sam read it over and over again, shaking his head at it. He knew who thought up that one and it wasn't his brother. Folding it back up and pocketing it, he sighed. It was a weird and yet theatrical instruction and Hell, he might have fun doing it with Von.

By the time they got to the town and parked, he looked at her as they had their hands on the handles of the doors. First thing, two blocks, he smiled and gave a chuckle before exiting with her, silence ensued them and he chuckled without a peep. Walking for the sidewalk he waited for Von, already having fun when she started and he reacted to it like some language only they knew.

_Have to say, thank you Alex._

She felt like a complete ass, and she was sure she looked even more like one as she strutted down the street, she twirled and motioned gracefully but eccentrically with her hands, even throwing in a little Charlie Chaplin by placing a cap on her head and ducking and rolling on the ground around it and springing back up. Only she didn't have an actual bowler's cap so she had to mime it.

_I friggin' hate mimes._

At the end of the two blocks she was smiling along with Sam, taking a low sweeping bow, cuing the end of the performance. "What's number two?"

Sam was about to unfold and read, only to give it over to Von to read aloud, he wasn't sure he wanted to know but he didn't want to be the one to read it, he could already tell the handwriting. "I don't know. What is number two?" he asked curiosity and nervousness in his thoughts and on his face.

888

Looking up, her arms crossed in front of her she watched as Dean scaled the tree, climbing the tallest tree...ha, which wasn't very tall when one would think in the actual town. She was glad that she didn't have to do it, she knew if she did then she might never get back down, that and it wouldn't be good for her wrists.

"How's it going Forrest?" she called.

Hearing him mutter through the branches, disappearing and she could just see the tree shake as he continued for the top. Finally when he came down with leaf in hand she smiled.

_Hey, it's the same color as the shirt. Matching today are we?_

"Now who has fashion sense?" she commented, pulling out the next letter and unfolding it. "Go to Misty's Lingerie Shop and buy one item for each other." Meeting Dean's eyes she folded it up and pocketed it. "I'm buying you socks," Alex said, taking his hand and leading the way, she remembered where that place was. She couldn't forget where it was if she wanted to.

Dean smiled proudly and started to laugh when Alex read out aloud what was next for them. Lingerie shop? He was more interested in taking things off than putting them on, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy seeing a woman in a little lace or leather now and again. He found it more awkward holding Alex's hand than the fact they were both headed into a lingerie shop, together, which meant only one thing. Whoever was working was going to think one hundred percent that they were a genuine couple.

_No, no, no couple. We're not a couple, we're a, a ummm, we're..._

Socks sounded just dandy and he had no sweet clue what the hell to buy Alex. He could be a dick and buy her something especially slinky and sexy. Would letting her pick something and paying for it for her be cheating? And now they were entering the mouth of effeminate Hell.

_Are those fuzzy pink handcuffs?_

It was finding actual socks that were the problem, socks that were big enough and really the only kind they had were fuzzy black ones. She couldn't help but bite her lip in thought at how Dean would look in them. Shaking her head and returning back to him she sighed. "Found what I'm getting you. What are you getting me? And no I can't pick for you, I like to abide by the rules in a game at times."

"Can I help you wit anything?" a voice asked. "Shopping for an anniversary or special night gift?"

Alex wanted to shoot herself at someone asking them if they need help. "No. We're fine."

"Well feel free to try on things in the dressing room." Once the woman left, Alex's attention went back on Dean and it was then she regretted really having the lady come in the first place.

Dean frowned, he didn't see much in the way of socks, and if Alex was still set on socks he was beginning to dread which color out of the fuzzy selection she would choose. His attention was brought to the woman who asked if they needed anything. Major awkward. He did the usual guy thing and kept his mouth shut while Alex dealt with her.

The mention of dressing rooms however piqued his interest. So much so he almost forgot that Alex had said he was on his own for picking something out for her. Almost. He cursed inwardly and started to scan the walls, there was too much damn pink. Pink in Dean's opinion was not a sexy color. Black was a no brainer, even white could be, red, and dark blue and maybe even the right shade of green on the right woman.

"I think I'm going to go blind with all this flaming bright pink fluffy crap," he muttered so only Alex could hear, moving through the stands like some big bad was going to jump out at him.

Lingerie was dangerous. Pajamas were safe. They had flannel pajamas, Alex liked to be comfy and the weather was getting colder now. Dean looked back at Alex, then back to what he was looking at. Or he could get that black silk negligee hanging off a wall display.

_Focus man, focus!_

He walked over to the rack, fingers sifting through the sizes and patterns, trying not to give away that he was the most embarrassed man on the face of the planet right now for looking through women's pajamas. Then he started thinking about all the things he never thought a man like himself would think about. Would flannel be too hot, he already noted that Alex liked shorts; she wore camisoles but also liked baggy tops. Damn, this was too much brain work.

Maybe shorts would be better. Flannel shorts with a cotton cami. He bypassed the ones with little duckies on him, being murdered in a lingerie shop was not his ideal idea of dying. There was a blue set with a cutesy panther curled up and sleeping on it. The panther kind of reminded him of Alex. Gold and silver stars were spread across the top over the panther like a night sky with 'Prrrrrfect' written underneath. It worked.

Dean eyed Alex up and down again, then sorted through the sizes and pulled out the right one. "Wanna try it on to be sure?" he asked innocently, holding it out to her for her inspection.

Buying the items, Alex was glad to be out of there as much as Dean was. Too much pink, too damn much pink and she was glad to see something else of color including that he had picked something she liked. Together they stood outside of the store, Alex waiting for him to open the next and see what it was. Oh god she hoped it wasn't too bad...then again, she actually didn't mind.

_Liking hanging out with Dean like this?_

"What does it say?" she asked.

_Yes, Dean, what does it say?_

Freedom at last. Dean actually made a point of breathing in the fresh air and exhaling. Pleased with himself for picking out something Alex liked. She didn't bite his head off which meant she liked it. "It says," Dean stared at it, then stared at it some more, then swallowed and stared at it some more. He laughed nervously and not in the least amused way then met Alex's gaze. "Pretend you're proposing to your team mate, and make sure you have at least three witnesses who see you do it."

The hunter crumpled up the paper, scowling like a lion that had constipation. Never mind that him and Alex were getting along more than fine, it was the principle of the matter. Sam and Von were torturing them, his smile turned to a knowing grin, with a sadistic edge. Alex and Dean had thought up some pretty twisted things for the happy couple too.

"Excuse me?" Alex eyes widened, her mouth hanging open a bit as she stared at him and then at the crumpled paper. "Propose-are-don't expect me to get down on one knee. Propose? Propose. Oh..." her hand went to her face, feeling the need to hide.

It wasn't that she...it was just...Alex didn't find this the least bit funny or fun. Then again she figured that the other couple was thinking the same thing with what they wrote down. In all sense of the matter, she knew that things were going to come their way as well as what was served.

"Alright." Why was she so worked up about this? Why was she nervous or embarrassed? This wasn't real, but god, three witnesses. At least three. People knew Bobby in this town, people knew other people, Hell, people knew Trevor and his mom. The news would travel fast, and honestly she wondered if they would ever live it down if one of the witnesses was an old couple or old person in general.

_This is down right hilarious. Where is the popcorn when I need it? Dimming lights, curl up knees, watch intently. This should be good._

"This is cruel and unusual," Dean accused.

This was cause for some serious pay back, he really wished they had said the other two had to record everything on video or camera. They'd been too nice and look where it got them. He didn't have a ring, how the hell was he going to make this convincing. He stared down at his hand, at the silver ring.

_For fuck sakes._

"Let's get this horror show over with," he scanned the area and moved into a spot that had a couple more people, at least three, like the cursed letter stated. They were in the line of sight, which made things easier than trying to get their attention.

Dean dropped to one knee, slipping his ring off his finger, at a distance it would pass for white gold, and no one would be able to see that it was actually dented up along one side because of all the beer he'd opened over the years with it. He already felt completely naked and vulnerable without it, clearing his throat he looked up at Alex with his most sincere face. "Alex, will you marry me?" he made sure to go all the way and add that edge of hope to his voice, and the fear of being rejected by one he so loved. He was going to need a stiff drink after this.

More than three people, others stopping and Alex swallowed long and hard as she stared down at Dean on his one knee, holding his sterling silver ring that he always wore. She couldn't let him give her that even if it was just for show, but that meant she had to give it to him when they got back to the house. As long as they were in town, they weren't safe by prying eyes. Once the question was sprung, out of the corner of her eyes she saw the smiles, the nudges, the yells to say 'yes' being called to her.

Playing it up for the crowd she smiled, a look of sad happy on her face as she bit her bottom lip and nodded, Dean taking her hand and sliding the ring on her left hand ring finger. Oh god she was going to Hell for lying to these people, for acting like every girl she figured would act, and as soon as it was on and Dean was standing up she stepped up to him, kissing him on her tip-toes. Claps and few cheers came before people went along their merry way. Separating from his lips she remained a few inches away from them as she whispered.

"Nice acting skills," she commented, smiling and shaking her head as she laughed a bit, kissing him again before stepping back and beginning to walk ahead, Dean catching up to her as she pulled out the next piece of paper. Number four. What could be worse than that?

888

Von groaned before she even read it, recognizing the writing instantly. Dean. No wonder Sam didn't want to read it, and no wonder he was a bit twitchy and nervous from the impending words that were about to come from Dean through Von's voice. "Go to the local ice cream shop and get a double scoop of whatever flavor you want, then head to the park and begin to eat the ice cream in the most erotic way possible..." Von narrowed her eyes on the last line that was in brackets, "bonus points if you make 'noises' while you eat the ice cream."

_Couldn't we just find stuff like a normal scavenger hunt?_

Von sighed and closed the paper with solemn finality, looking up at Sam helplessly, "At least he didn't say we had to take a picture or videotape it."

"That's because he doesn't immediately think technology should be involved with his thought process," Sam replied, his eyes landing on the ice cream shop a few stores down, walking towards it with his arm wrapped around Von. However, even though he was glad there was no videotaping or pictures, his brother still had a knack for giving him a tough time. No proof, no evidence, but there would be witnesses, even little kids in the park. Poor people, they were going to be in the wake of Dean's evil plan.

After ordering their ice creams, they did as the letter said, finding a spot and sitting down. Nothing on it said anything about finding a not secluded spot and they were pretty secluded. Looking at Von, he knew he was going to suffer for this more than she was. One lick with a hunger in his eyes, he started it off.

Von held the ice cream in both hands, the cone resting lightly in her lap. She never did anything like this before; she didn't have a food fetish, or any fetish for that matter. She lifted the ice cream, observing it closely, taking a breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, resigning herself to the task. Sam was already licking at his Oreo ice cream and Von watched him, somewhat fascinated.

A dribble of her mint chocolate chip ran along her finger and she lifted her hand to her lips to lick it off. Good a place to start as any, her tongue sneaked out between her lips, dragging along her fingers and sucking away the creamy liquid. Von looked at the ice cream with veiled eyes, lips parting readying for a kiss as her tongue filled the gap, licking at an angle from bottom scoop to top, lips pressing gently around the top and sucking some into her mouth. Von licked at her sticky lips while she watched Sam from behind her ice cream.

_Oh...my...god..._

The hunter stared at Von, his ice cream melting a bit, dripping onto his finger and then finally hitting the crotch of his jeans and that was when he looked down and noticed. "Shit," he cursed, only then wishing for a napkin, instead having to use his hands and wiping it off.

With the minor distraction, he narrowed his eyes slightly and grinned, seeing Von laugh at what he had done. Bringing the ice cream to him, he licked around the rim, all the way around and up the single scoop he had, flicking his tongue at the crease that he had made sure to create. Growling he rolled the cream on his tongue expertly, keeping the taste and pretty soon he was done with his scoop and eating the cone.

How could one eat a cone in an erotic way though? He found out when Von was doing it, making him shift in his spot and fix his jeans ever so before finishing, they both finished their cones. Food fetishes weren't his thing, but damn, the ice cream was something he wouldn't forget. Taking out the next paper he unfolded it and began to read.

"Number three..." he paused, "Go into a random store, sneak together into either Men or Women's bathroom and lock the door, come out in ten minutes with one thing on each team mate askew."

She was choking on the little noise that was trying to squeeze out of her throat. She succeeded in swallowing it with the last of her treat but the images were there to stay. "Seriously?" a small frown tugged at her lips, why were the four of them always trying to make each other as uncomfortable as possible now that they were adults. Some kind of test of endurance or right of passage like they were a secret club?

She stood and dusted her backside off, dead grass fluttering away on the warm wind. Now they had to go into a store and pretend like they had been doing something in the washroom that they hadn't been doing.

_Pretend? Why pretend when you can spend that ten minutes doing something real, maybe stretch out those ten minutes..._

"Do you have a store preference?"

"Not really. Do you? It says random." Sam in that moment wondered how the other two were liking their letters and what number they were on. Smiling he put it in his pocket and grabbed Von's hand, walking with her from the park and back towards the shops. A store, any store. So far their stuff was easy and not that bad. Compared to the other teams. "Pick a store, any store."

Sure enough as soon as that was said she did, pulling him in and they entered past the ding of the bell, swimming through the aisles to the back and finally through one of the bathroom doors, locking it as soon as they were in. Men's room, urinals, empty stalls, no one inside but them. Ten minutes, one item. They could do more in ten minutes. A lot could happen in ten minutes.

Alone in a bathroom. Not the most romantic, but it wasn't meant to be, they were supposed to mess up one item of clothing, never said they had to do it to each other. But again the mischievous thought came to Von, what would be the fun in that?

She wasn't wearing much that could be messed up, an army green t-shirt, that was about it. Jeans wouldn't work, and her hair wasn't a clothing item. Sam had an over shirt that would be easier to mess up, yank it around, undo a couple buttons, run her hands under both shirts across his chest. That toned flesh she craved to touch, heat that could warm her down to the bone. Von blinked, eyes shifting and finding nowhere to land except back on Sam.

"How did you want to do this?" she asked, shifting from one leg to the other, "I guess I could rough this up a bit," she pulled at her shirt, scrunching it in her fists.

Sam watched her try and wrinkle her shirt, try and make it look like something happened when in fact it didn't work too well. Stepping up to her, his hands rested on her waist, going to the hem and fumbling with the material before sliding underneath to feel her skin, over her abs, over the sides and massaging on the skin just at the under wire of her bra.

"Ten minutes..." he said, "Ten minutes."

Lips connecting, all alone, he was silently thanking the letter just a bit. Bathroom, especially Men's bathroom wasn't romantic or idealistic, but they were alone, together and Hell, he never thought he'd feel this, but the sense of someone coming and knocking, yelling at them or if anyone was in there, excited him.

_Ten Minutes._

_Ten minutes._

"Mm." Von kneaded Sam's shirt, undoing buttons and carefully pulling at the fabric like she was opening the best present she could imagine. Pulling the collar off to the side and leaving it lopsided when her hands changed course and dropped down, playing over the carved muscle underneath the shirts.

She tugged on the over-shirt too hard and a button popped off, skittering across the floor and landing somewhere unseen. Laughing into the kiss, Von found her hands at the hem of his shirt, teasing and grazing around his hips under the shirt to make their way to his back. Another sound and a puff of air escaped her when Sam hit a delicate spot. It tickled her but not like she would feel if her sides or feet were tickled. This sent a jolt through her, an erogenous zone maybe? Any time Sam touched her, her whole body felt like an erogenous zone, delicate, sensitive skin. Von thought it would have toughened up from all her years of hunting, Sam was proving that wasn't the case.

She pulled away from the kiss only far enough to breathe, then further still in order to look into his eyes. Those deep pools of blue-green stared back at her and she was drowning in them. In a public washroom of all places Von's eyes were heavy with an emotion she had never felt before. It scared her, and yet she knew it was alright to feel it even though it was strange. But it was soon, too soon to speak of such things, for all she knew it was only lust.

The sweat from their bodies from their minimal actions in the closed room, caused Von's shirt to ride up and wrinkle just right, a portion of skin showing on her hip when he removed his hands. His lips meeting hers once again, taking heed in the glint in her eyes, knowing that somewhere inside she felt the same thing he had been feeling.

Sighing into the kiss, backing her up against one of the stalls, avoiding the doors and resting on the middle piece. Finally preventing them from doing more there came a push on the door but the lock holding it shut tight. A knock. "Is anyone in there?" the voice asked, sounding like they really had to go to the bathroom.

Chuckling in a whisper against Von's lips, he looked down at the watch around his wrist and noticed the time was ten minutes plus a few. Pulling her away, grabbing her hand, he led them towards the door and unlocked it as more knocking from the waiting man came. Exiting and giving an apologetic smile to his bewildered face, he veered through the store and outside. "Time for Number 4," he continued to chuckle, the words and laugh breathless as he pulled out the paper, reading it over and handing it to Von for her to see.


	92. Chapter 92

"Go to the Exposure club around the corner from Misty's, ask Rob for stage usage. One member of the team has to give a strip tease to a song of the one not doing the dance, choice," Alex read.

_Spoke too soon._

"Why do I feel like I'm the one that is going to be doing it?"

_Because you are. Show off those dance moves you have tucked away._

"Because I don't dance, that's why you're going to do it," Dean informed her, staring at her hand; she had to keep it in a light fist to keep the ring from falling off her slender finger.

Inside the club, Dean once again had to put to use his acting skills to use. Rob, the owner, was fiddling with the sound system. He was in a prime location for the hunter to corner him. Rob wasn't wearing a name tag to indicate that he was Rob, Dean was a good enough judge to see the guy was obviously the owner, besides, he looked like a Rob. The place was dead at this hour; even still the only way Alex was going to get up on that stage was if Dean used his charms to make Rob think that she was the next hottest talent.

"Rob," Dean greeted, using his best professional voice and award winning smile. That caught the man's attention and he seemed to think for a moment, a light bulb nearly bursting to life above his head.

"Mike right, Sheryl told me you were coming by with some talent?" Rob grabbed his offered hand and gave it a good shake.

Dean didn't miss a beat. "Yes." Dean turned back to Alex with an outstretched arm to draw Rob's eyes to her. "This is Pamela." Rob frowned, not impressed by the look of 'Pamela'. He looked to Dean about to say something when Dean interrupted. "Don't be fooled, she may not look like much, but once she gets going you'll be needing drool buckets and a nets to catch all the money, I assure you, there's absolutely nothing out there like her."

Rob's eyes sparkled then as if he could see exactly what Dean was talking about. He nodded at the hunter and Dean returned it with a grin that could turn air into gold. "And I got just the song for her too." Dean flipped through the large playlist and selected the track, 'Rock Candy' by Montrose flooded out through the speakers. The hunter eyed the brunette and winked.

_Pamela. Go show there is nothing out there like you._

Alex smirked at Dean, climbing onto the stage, knowing the pole there at the end, seeing Dean take a seat nearby there, Rob standing by to watch the new talent that was her. The guitar riff kicking in, she stepped just one beat off the music, giving it the edge she wanted, her hips going with it as her hands went to the big T-shirt, dragging it up slowly to the wire of her bra before stopping by the pole and lowering with her back arched, her ass coming up with her hands at her shoes, hair hanging down before she flipped up.

Taking hold of the pole, she had never danced with a pole before, she'd seen it on movies and shit but she had never actually done it. It couldn't be that hard. Going all the way down, body pressed to it as she reached her back thighs to her calves, up and wrapping her leg around it before twirling counter clockwise and meeting the floor on her knees, the pole to her back.

_"Ohhh yeah. When you need a friend, through thick and thin, don't look to those above you. When you're down and out, ain't no doubt, nobody wants you. But you're rock candy baby, hot sweet and sticky. You're rock candy baby, hot sweet and sticky. Oh yes."_

Biting her bottom lip teasingly, she leaned into the pole, her hands going back to the hem of the shirt and lifting, this time rolling her abs and hips to the lyrics, the shirt over and over and then off. Flinging it at Dean, she went on all fours, crawling around the pole and back towards the curtain, looking back at him with a look that sent Rob to sit down with his mouth open. Licking her lips, she turned, one leg bent, the other straight and fanning in the air as her head tilted back on her shoulders mouth in an 'o' shape.

Kicking off her combat boots in time with the guitar, she crawled back on her knees, showing her flexibility as she leaned back and back, her body rolling as her hands popped the button and unzipped the jeans. As far as she was concerned, her bra and panties was as far as she was going to stand in when the song was over...that is...if she could get through the song with how Dean and Rob were looking.

Coming straight, she stood cat-like, tip-toeing on her bare feet before lightly running and jumping onto the pole, sliding down it in twirls with her back arched, hair hanging, chin on her right shoulder and staring at them through the strands. Meeting the end of the snippet of song that Rob had, as well as the pole, her hand came to her forehead and went through her hair, her eyes innocent yet dangerous, and her lips a pout.

_Good girl._

Dean's mouth went dry and he realized it had dropped open sometime during the act. Not the wide as a fly catcher gape, but the partially opened lips of someone in awe, enthralled by the vision before them. "Hot damn," Dean muttered under his breath. It was the best birthday present ever and it wasn't even his birthday.

His eyes tracked to Rob, the human fly catcher. "You weren't lying," he managed, closing his mouth at last and coughing to rid the dryness in his mouth.

"I never lie," Dean smiled, "not about talent so refined and elegant."

"She's like an exotic cat," he stared at her in wonder, apparently he hadn't seen talent like Alex's in years.

"Yes," Dean looked at Alex, "she is." 

He stood and gave Alex the time to gather her things by offering Rob his hand. The man stood himself and took Dean's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Think it over and give me a call." Dean broke the handshake after a good amount of time, and Alex was just finishing pulling on her boots. The two headed out and Dean smiled to himself, he hadn't even given Rob a contact number. "Alright you little sex kitten you, what's the next one?"

One thing, one show and she had men drooling over her. It made her wonder if she really did have a talent for pole dancing or strip teasing. Smiling to her while she dressed and met up with Dean, leaving the establishment and turning to him once on the sidewalk. "Oh so I'm a sex kitten now huh? I swear Pamela...honestly; I do not look like a Pamela, even stage name wise. And come on Dean, you liked it," she said grinning, pulling out the next letter and handing it over to Dean to read. "Number 5."

Dean liked it very much but he wasn't going to give Alex the satisfaction of telling her. Even if it had been blatantly obvious that he had liked it. "Number Five: Sing 'We Are the Champions' at the top of your lungs while running up and down the street five times with your arms in the air." Dean groaned, they were never going to be able to go into town again without getting stared at by people who were expecting them to do something crazy ass stupid.

It wasn't the worst thing they have done, and it wouldn't be really, but Alex knew that Dean probably didn't like it, well neither did she. Raising her hands in the air with the bag in hand from Misty's, she looked at him. "I've paid my dues. Time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime, and bad mistakes, I've made a few. I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through!"

Beginning to raise her voice higher as she sang the part ' and we mean to go on and on and on and on', running up the street like the letter said, and soon Dean's voice came into the mix on the chorus. She smiled and laughed, he didn't have a bad voice, but it was still something that made her stare at him and stop singing. Picking it up again they continued, people watching and shaking their heads. This was going to be a long rendition of We Are the Champions and a long run for 5 times.

Dean knew he was a flaming ass-hat for allowing himself to do this, but there he was, right there with Alex belting the song at the top of his lungs. He knew he was somewhat off key, he always was but he was a lot fucking better than Sam. The dude usually had dogs covering their ears. Most people smartly ignored them while others stopped to watch, obviously thinking that the two hunters were there as some sort of theatrical amusement act.

His arms were starting to ache from holding them up for so long and he was more than glad to be done. Eyes falling on Alex while he caught his breath he asked, "How are your wrists holding out, is it time for some medicine?"

Dean made sure to stuff the small bottle of pills into his pocket before leaving, figuring that Alex would have forgotten. Being around Sam, nagging him all the damn time about taking care of his wounds and making sure he took his pain meds, made him more aware of the needs of others. He was glad that Nurse Sammy was such a nag; otherwise he'd have probably lost a limb by now. Or several toes from frostbite.

The mention of her wrists, and the holding them up for a while she actually did feel a little light headed, Hell, from what she did dancing was starting to kick and she wondered at the moment how the fuck she pulled off being sexy with injuries. Nodding her head they went over to a nearby bench and water fountain.

Dean giving her the pills she downed them with the water, wiping her mouth when she was finished. Staring at him, she couldn't help but feel thankful that he was doing this with her, actually doing stuff that was considered normal. She was even thankful that he had the decency of reminding her to take pills. Damn, was she getting girly or what? Blinking fast she took the second to last envelope. They were almost done.

888

Von's face was flushed, not from what they had been doing but from embarrassment. She had done some pretty stupid and crazy shit and this 'Scavenger Hunt' was fast climbing to the top of the list. She took the piece of paper and really dreaded what she was about to read on it, these things were only getting worse and worse as the day went.

"Go to the adult store in town and pick out something for the other member that you think suits their personality," she read out loud flatly, her hand dropping to her side and she stared down at the ground with a hapless sigh. They had to go to an adult store as they were, that wasn't going to give a seriously wrong impression. Not at all.

"They really have it in for us don't they?" Sam asked, walking along beside her as they tried to find the adult store.

Where the hell was it? And sure enough it wasn't hard to find at all, just a simple sign that was big and right next to Misty's. He hoped to damn certainty that Alex and Dean were having some form of a hard time. Then again, it wouldn't be a bad idea if after this they lightened up some and actually got together or along. Stepping into the building he wondered exactly what could possibly fit Von's-"Oh god."

Under her cool and calm exterior Von was freaking right out. An adult store, a sex store? She had been to underground Goth clubs where they held certain events before; her work did bring her to some unique places. Yet during all that she had never stepped into an adult store before and wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. Her eyes scanned quickly over everything seeing what was right before them. From the mundane to the 'where the flaming fuck is that supposed to go?'

Von's eyes widened in horror, was that a rubber cast of a fist, a man's fist and their arm, right next to a horse's...She had seen guts thrown around like garland, creatures not even nightmares could describe, but the sight of such _things_, made her weak in the stomach. Some idiot hadn't merchandised them in a very discreet area; they were just sort of hanging there for everyone to see.

_Not like anyone could fucking miss that!_

Von moved away from the sight of it, quickly but calmly, the image forever burned into her brain. Her poor virgin eyes. Her brain was trying to process everything she was seeing; nearly everything was making her feel uncomfortable. The _toys_ especially were making her insides hurt just by looking at them.

She stared at several items like she was trying to assess if they were dangerous to her well being and was wondering why anyone would want that in them, let alone near them. Von wasn't sure if she felt better or worse with Sam behind her, seeing what she was seeing and her reaction to everything. As she moved into the store, some items were starting to look friendlier and she mentally questioned why these things couldn't have been at the front without forcing people to go through the passage of perversion.

_Something that would suit Sam's personality?_

How did one going about buying a woman a sex toy when a man? No, rephrasing that. How did one go about buying Von a sex toy when Sam? That was better. Swallowing, his attention was on everything, he didn't know how Von was reacting to things, but he knew that so far nothing matched Von's personality and that is when he rested on the panties. Picking them up, he read the title, read the instructions, and read what it was supposed to do. Vibrating panties. Remote control. It seemed kind of safe compared to the other items. Not to mention, it didn't sound too bad of an idea. Now he was thinking with his downstairs brain.

Sam headed towards the main desk to buy it, wondering where Von had gone to, and seeing her just a few seconds after that with something in hand he couldn't quite make out till she set it down next to his thing.

Von stayed clear from any toys and went for the section with the more sensual items. Lubricants, feathers, gloves, blindfolds, the list was endless. Her eyes carefully settled on a small spray bottle with flowing script written across it, there were several flavors. She picked one up and read the back, edible massage oil, would warm if breathed on or if friction was created. Sounded fun. Looking over the flavors again she kept the one in her hand, it reminded her of Sam the most. The others were all fruit flavors, peppermint, vanilla, the one in her hand read hot fudge.

The man ringing up the two items grinned, "You two have fun now," he said, handing over the bag once Sam paid for them.

Exiting he couldn't help but think about what they had. Pulling out the next letter he hoped it wasn't too disastrous, then again, they had Alex and Dean who had written them and put their minds together. "Number 5. Now that the toys are bought, don't think you won't use them in the future, otherwise why do you think that was on the list? Go to the arcade, play pool in one of the private rooms, each time you sink in a ball you have to make a sex sound." And it keeps getting better and better.

When she saw the panties she wasn't sure what to think. Sam thought she was a vibrating panties kinda girl? If they ever got around to trying the curious device she guessed they would find out. Once outside and with the latest letter Von had to finally voice her opinion, "What do they think we are, porn stars?" she muttered and followed Sam to the arcade, entering and going to a private room with their clothes disheveled and their goody bags.

_Apparently._

Sam shook his head, seeing the eyes of the workers there avoiding them as well as the parents who were talking to other parents while their kids played. So innocent, yet they looked and carried no innocence. He was so hoping the final letter for Alex and Dean would kick them on their asses for what they were doing to them.

Paying the person at the front of the arcade for the game of pool he shut the door in the private room and set his item down in the bag on a chair. Picking up the pool stick, he began to rack up the balls. He'd let Von break.

Crushed with embarrassment, Von soldiered on to the private room. Nothing like a dozen people staring at you like a perverted leper to lift your spirits. Yeah, lift spirits to your mouth and drain half the bottle before you have to breathe. Von grabbed a pool cue of medium weight, walking around the table once and then going over to the one end and setting herself up to break. She poised herself with ease, wanting to do well and at the same time play badly. That would be letting Sam suffer alone though and she couldn't do that.

_Shit._

She thought about starting off easy, trying to only sink one ball, but she had to be honest, curse her damn conscience. The pool cue slid swiftly between the ridge she made with her two fingers, striking the balls and scattering them over the green felt. Three went in at the drop of a hat, which meant three noises had to come from Von. Licking her lips to part them a low moan in the back of her throat came out, making it sound like she was attempting to repress her arousal, then a soft grunt with a closed mouth, finished off with ragged panting.

Pants. Jeans were an evil invention at times, and this was one of those times. Sam heard and watched Von do what she did. Clearing his throat he waited for her to continue her shot. After all she did get three balls in and with skill that made his look like nothing but a mere elementary school kids. Three balls, all the same color. He had stripes. Damn could he make it through this letter and the next final two?

God, Sam was more worried now what the final two were. Yeah he was having fun, but now it was a little bit too much like Alex and Dean were influencing. Both teams were placing on things to influence or encourage in some way. He and Von were trying to get the other two to see that they could get along or Hell like each other, and be normal. Do normal things that men and women did besides sex and acting tough. Then again, the sex part was being shot on them. It was very interesting and very troublesome.

Once Von didn't get any of hers in, he stepped up to the plate, trying to catch up and succeeding though the noises from him were something that delayed each stroke of the stick through his fingers, the final contact from tip to cue. Growls, groans and moans. Missing the pocket he called for the eight ball. It was Von's turn to go for the black 8. The call, the pull back, the contact, and the sinker. One gasping moan and he dropped the stick, it bouncing and making his knees buckle, his hands grabbing the edge of the table and schooling his face. "Number 6," he said gruffly.

888

"Number 6," she paused, her throat going dry instantly, turning around she took another sip of water from the fountain before reading it aloud. "We know that this is something out of the question, but it's on the list. Make-out with each other right where you are, for 7 minutes."

In public. Alex was fine with this in private, but in public. Yeah, she was so glad that Sam and Von weren't anywhere around them as they were about to do this. Re-reading the letter over and over again she felt Dean take steps forward but she didn't know how close he was until she looked up. Back pressing against the building wall, she dropped the letter on the sidewalk, palms pressed to the flat shadowed surface she was trapped on.

Dean closed in for the kill, reaching up with his free hand to graze her cheek and cup the back of her head, fingers combing through her brunette hair. It wasn't bugging him like it was Alex, they were somewhat covered and he regretted that it was only seven minutes. He'd have to make it worth their while.

"No one's gonna see," he whispered against her lips, closing his eyes and kissing her softly, slowly deepening the kiss with the pressure of his lips but forcing no tongue. Kissing her like he'd never kissed her until this moment, making it new, sensual, with a subtle unquenchable hunger in the way he occasionally applied more pressure to her mouth and then easing off.

Kissing him, him kissing her the way he was...Alex sighed, she felt like she had melted, her body relaxing as his was close to hers, his thumb on her cheek, his mouth on hers and yet no tongue. It was amazing, nothing that she had really ever experienced. She could have stayed there for god knows how long, but she honestly thought it was a long time, however at the same time too short.

The seven minutes were up and the absence of him from her, her eyes still shut, her lips partially open. Lashes fluttering as her lids gave upwards, she found Dean staring at her with a look of satisfaction and pride. This scavenger hunt was making her heated and fuck when it was over and Sam would no doubt take Von on their little date, she so wanted Dean. Watching him get the next letter, she wondered and waited for it to be read. The last and final letter. Number 7. What was their task?

He could taste her on his lips, and only his skill and mastery over his self control allowed him to pull away from her, otherwise he would have dragged her off somewhere, like maybe the change room at Misty's. Dean opened the final letter, such a simple, four worded statement made him stand still like he had turned into stone. He looked up at Alex from beneath his eyebrows and flicked his eyes back to the paper, a dry mirthless chuckle escaping his lips.

"Go on a date," he waved the paper like it had something crude and offensive on it, which in Dean's mind it did. Dates were not something for a man of his lifestyle, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been on an actual date, one night stands obvious enough not to bother counting.

Then he noticed more writing and read it out, "Yes, a date, a proper one, not a bar all night and not staying at home. Go to dinner, maybe a movie or something, then if you want a bar at the end of the night. And not too late, Alex needs her rest." Dean groaned and he stuffed the paper in the bag he was holding. It was a date, only a date, not anywhere near as bad as the last thing they had written up for Sam and Von.

888

Von breathed smoothly out and then in, straightening her legs. She was shaky, her body responding to the sounds coming from Sam like she was perfectly in tune with him. The noises may not have come from genuine sensations but the effort was there and that was clearly enough for the both of them. She walked to the rack and placed her pool cue back, uncertain whether she should approach Sam, would her touch spark a reaction other than a smile or a soft touch of his own?

She pulled out the slip of paper from her pocket and opened it neatly, reading over the directions. This was cruel and she was surprised at this point that one of the letters hadn't said that they had to fuck like wild deer in the middle of the street. There was still that last letter though. No, no, neither Alex nor Dean even combined weren't that evil or sick in the head. Clearing her throat from the tightness that had developed from what they had previously been doing, Von opened her mouth, "Do a very intense display of public affection."

"Not in front of the kids." The first words from his mouth, clarification. Sam and Von gathered their items and exited out the exit only door in the private room and walked around to the front in plain sight. Public display of affection didn't count if it wasn't completely public and it wasn't intense unless in public and intense.

His arms wrapping around her waist, sliding up her back, his body pressed flush against hers with no room for a piece of paper. Public intense affection on display. Starting now. Lips meeting hers, the desire already there, but he knew he had to make it intense according to instructions. Her mouth opening to his, his tongue snaked in, moving in and out and it was almost Frenching if he didn't know any better. But god, he couldn't believe he was doing this, he was practically fucking her mouth with his own.

Separating after a while, he felt a hand clap his back while a man passed, giving a look of pure worship as he continued walking. Pulling out the next one, the last and final one. It was the time of truth. Looking into Von's green eyes he saw how much of what he did affected her.

_"That's my boy,"_ Dean's voice came, dug up in a memory.

888

A date, an actual date, not a fuck, not another simple kiss, but a date. No bar, well a bar at the end was said that they could do, but a bar didn't constitute as a date. A date!

_A date._

Alex wasn't the type of person to go on dates, she wasn't a date girl, and she was Alex. Then again, would it really be so bad to actually have one? A date, one that was normal, get to know Dean more, even though she knew him in the past but she didn't really know him, know him. He'd get to know her too. Would it really be bad? A date with Dean. Dating Dean. Dean. Date. A date. The word screwing her up, she didn't know how to react but she figured that her face was blank and in confusion or shock or some form of the matter.

_It wouldn't hurt. We are already sleeping with him, why not do a date?_

A date.

Dean resigned himself to the task at hand. A date, dinner, it was too early yet for dinner, which meant that they would be going on their date roughly around the same time that Sam and Von would be. The hunter snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of Alex's face. "Earth to Alex," he smirked with his usual boyish charm.

Once again he had focused himself upon the task, piece of cake, going on one date with Alex, vacation time, easy peasy. None of them were in fact dating types, or material but that never stopped them from attempting the normal. It wasn't rocket science, he only had to act like he was going on a proper date with her, which meant he had to be the perfect gentleman, no lewd or crass comments, and he would show her he could treat her like a lady.

_Whether she wants me too or not._

He wasn't going to go overboard and start throwing his jacket on puddles for her, or slaying dragons. That is of course unless an actual dragon did show up; he'd kill it with a butter knife if he had to.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, coming back to the there and now.

It wasn't time for a date, but god, a date was still going to happen. She could tell just from the look on Dean's face that he was determined to do this, a good job, be normal and be a gentleman. She didn't want him to be a gentleman unless he really was one; she wanted him to be him. Her to be her, and yet what was her? Alex stood away from the wall and acted as if this news didn't faze her when in fact it did. The words still echoing in her cranium and it fathomed the cells and fibers. "It's a date then. What do we do in the meantime?"


	93. Chapter 93

"The car. Go back to the Nova and sit inside. Do what you do not normally do everyday in a vehicle. (Wink, wink) We'll let your minds wander and figure out your actions/motives. Number 7, sincerely, Alex and Dean," Sam read.

The 'wink wink' was highly suggestive, whatever Alex and Dean were thinking was going to happen in Von's Nova, and the witch didn't want to know.

_I'm not doing_ that _in my car, I love my car but that isn't going to make it the kind of special that I want our first time to be._

Do what you do not normally do everyday in a vehicle. That could be a lot of things; Von was betting it wasn't patty cake, unless it was Dean's version. Von was still recovering from the way Sam had kissed her. She wasn't sure she liked, the passion yes, the sudden mouth raping she was iffy on and the sore jaw from never using those muscles that way, she would get used to.

She was spending too much time sorting through her emotions she had been staring off into space. Her eyes were lost to other sights not seen and thoughts not voiced. Had she liked it, had she not? Von had little to no experience in these matters and was happy to have Sam lead the way, learning quickly as she went.

The loss of control on her part, Sam pushing her into the wall, forcing his mouth on hers, made a part of her squirm with pleasure. While the other part was uncertain, and perhaps a little scared about whether it was right. Sometimes a conscience was more trouble than it was worth.

The couple walked back to the Nova, Von twirling her keys around her finger for a ways and then unlocking the car for them. She climbed into the driver's side and turned the ignition so the radio came on.

_"I wanna fuck you like an ANIMAL!"_ 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails blared through the speakers and Von quickly turned the radio dial. She honestly liked the song, but given the current situation she found it only added to the pressure placed on them by Alex and Dean.

_"Take away the pain and make my heartbeat race, comfort me forever I'm your slave_," 'Nightmare' by Ozzy Osbourne, Von fiddled with the dial some more.

_"SWEET CHERRY PIE!"_

Von made an audible growl and smacked the radio button off, "even my car is out to get us", she stared at the tape sticking out of the tape deck, would she dare to push play and see what had been playing on it? 'Brackish' by Kittie came on but Von wasn't sure Sam would like that kind of music so she hit the fast forward button for a few seconds and stopped it. 'When Something Stands For Nothing' by the Headstones flooded out through the speakers. Screw it she was keeping it on this. They could still talk over it if they wanted to.

And what the hell were they supposed to do; she looked over at Sam in shotgun. Sitting there like a good little boy with a bag full of naughty things in it. "So...vibrating underwear?" she dared, managing to meet his eyes with at much neutrality as she could muster.

Did he like what he did? He didn't know, it wasn't something he ever did, something new and yet he didn't know if he should be repulsed with himself or whatever. No one should do that with two mouths. Then again people did that all the time. Sam didn't. He felt like some perv or some sexually deprived man who got his jollies off by tonguing another woman the way he would make love to her. Sitting there in the car was awkward enough and he felt embarrassed. It was the right amount of intense, but damn, what did Von think of him now?

Opening his mouth to apologize, he was cut off by the musical selections that kept coming over the radio, his eyes solely on the console as she fumbled with it finally settling on a song on the tape. Thank god. Shifting in his seat just a tiny bit, her voice broke the no talking between them. "It was the only thing that seemed safe. W-w-why?" he asked. Stuttering. Damn he was stuttering.

In a car, they were talking, listening to music, doing stuff that one normally does while in a car, but yet he didn't know the first thing of what would be not normal in a car. Other than sex, but he didn't want to do that in a car, let alone in town, in daylight, he wanted it to be special and in a bed, something that took time and where it was only a thing between him and her. Not a town in South Dakota.

Vibrating panties. They were on that subject. Why did he get them? Yes they were safer than most of the things in that store, but there was also something that drew people to them that screamed...maybe literally screamed...spontaneous, controlled by another, mystery, and yet complete uniqueness. Sam didn't think this way, but damn this game, Von, was bringing so much into his head that he hadn't dwelt on when growing up and had discovered his shotgun that was already locked and loaded. "I'm sorry about the last letter. If you were uncomfortable in any way...it won't happen again. Sorry."

"I'm just wondering," she shrugged, "the letter said something that suited the others personality, I was curious if you thought of me when you saw it, or if you thought I'd like it when you saw it."

_Or maybe you thought about how you'll be the one with the remote and I'll be at your mercy._

She didn't even know if she would wind up wearing the damn thing, how would that situation go? Put these on so I can sexually torture you at my convenience. Such items were alien to her and yet she knew that it had to have been an improvement on earlier models. When she had glimpsed it earlier, it had actually looked like a genuine, unassuming pair of white panties. They even looked fancy, well fancier than any undergarment that Von owned. A thin red ribbon was laced in and out through the top band, the lace tying at the ends in the tiniest bow that was set off to the side. Plus they were cut bikini style and not her typical girl boxers.

The only thing that gave it away was the part in the crotch where the vibrator was located, worn though and no one would be able to see it. The vibrator in question was a small tube shape, designed to fit in the appropriate outer area along the sensitive skin. Von had a photographic memory most of the time and didn't need to see it to remember what it had looked like in its package on the counter.

_Is it ironic that Sam bought white, considering the connotations of color?_

"Don't be sorry, I know you wouldn't willingly make me uncomfortable. I'm a grown up, I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable," she smiled at him, still not having a damn clue what they could do in her car that they wouldn't normally do in a car. The winking made it clear it couldn't be anything sweet and innocent; it had to be mature rated and likely ridiculous. What if they drew a crowd, everything else was bad enough, but being stuck in a car with people watching? "I don't know what they think we're supposed to be doing in here," she watched outside the windshield, hands playing absently over the leather bound steering wheel.

"Neither do I and for confirmation I have no idea what I was thinking when I saw them," he spoke.

Truth was, he was saying the truth, but honestly as well, he knew something was thinking and it wasn't the part that he understood all too well as far as thinking went on items from an adult store. Letting go of the bag and letting it stay on the floor, they were in the car, he could leave it in there.

What to do? God, he was so strung and it wasn't that he was nervous anymore it was because a little prospector was a little too happy again. Von seemed to be the one that made him be like this. It was hard and difficult and down right worth the wait and being who he was around her. But damn, it made him not want to be him around her also.

Her hands on the steering wheel, gliding along it, fingers curling around it, and his mouth suddenly felt dry. Dear lord, he needed air or a bathroom. Nothing was happening in this car, he knew that already and was trying to convince himself even more so now. What to do, what to do that wasn't what one normally did in a car? That was the question, but a part of him, a serious part already knew the answer.

888

Dean opened his mouth, and then he closed it. He had no sweet clue what they could do to kill time. When they were all done they were supposed to meet up at the park he remembered hearing, so he guessed the park would be the best place to go and hang out till the other two were done. "I doubt that Sam and Von are done, so why don't we head to the park," his stomach made itself known and he patted it, "while stopping for burgers on the way." A date, God, what the hell had he gotten himself into. He was going to be thinking that until the night was over and done with. Like a broken record skipping in his head.

Food, that was all he could think about? No, food was good, food was great, food was fucking grand and the park was too. Rolling her tongue in her mouth and pressing it against her lips it came out and moistened the two pieces of flesh before snaking it back in. Walking with Dean in the direction of the park, finding a burger joint and stepping in for Dean's burgers. Hell, Alex wasn't even hungry right now what with the idea of a date later on. But to keep her body going she bought herself a burger with the works, even the jalapeno peppers to boot.

Making it to the green, bench filled, squirrel infested, and child screaming in laughter as they played on the playground, park, Alex took a seat against a tree, her legs out in front of her, crossed at the ankles and she unwrapped the food. Suddenly hungry. A date, a date, could she go on a date in what she was wearing? If they wanted a normal date, something to follow along the lines of a date, she had to change. But did she have any nice clothes?

Thinking it over as she took a big bite out of the burger bigger than her mouth, she sucked in her finger and licked off the mustard and ketchup that had dropped there. Honestly, she didn't have any nice clothes, minus that one royal blue dress she had to use on, on hunt that she wasn't particularly proud of. A date with the enemy who happened to be a rich goer controlling some hell hounds for paying up on debts, only to steal back the money once dead. He'd bought her the dress. She couldn't not keep it. Besides in this job one never knew when one would need a dress again.

So the dress would do along with the black strapped heels. He bought those too. Alex's attention came away from what she was going to wear, knowing that after this she'd have to go back to Bobby's and change, back to regular things, back to reality, the one that she lived where she didn't care what to wear or dates. The knot still remained though so it was hard to ignore it fully. Eyes landing on Dean, she realized he had been watching her as she ate her burger, which was now gone, licking her fingers when necessary. How did it disappear so fast?

_You have a big mouth._

Swallowing hard, she crumpled up the wrapper and tossed it in the garbage can across the walking path where she sat. Score! Sure, she could make a basket with garbage for a can but not a ball for a hoop? That was fucked up. What to do now? A date, hours, drive back, change, a date and with Dean. God, before that letter was read all she wanted to do was go back to the house or something and just take him, no doubt he had been thinking the same thing. She could act this date out right? Pretend? What kind of a thing was that? Pretend and act on the date to make it bearable. Shouldn't it be bearable because of it just happening naturally and not by acting of force?

_You think too much. You are giving me a migraine. Go fuck something; it at least involves less thought process._

A date, be a gentleman, drilled into his brain by his father. But this was Alex, and he was already fucking her. Dean frowned to himself and took a large bite of his burger, _fucking her_ was a harsh nearly derogatory term to use for his relationship with Alex. Then what was it, love making?

Dean's bright hazel-green eyes ticked over the trees and people and landed on Alex, she could really shove that burger in her mouth. He swallowed slowly, like doing it too fast would draw attention to him that he did not want. And damn was she ever thinking about something, her mouth was on auto-pilot, chomping down on the burger like it was the last one on the planet.

His brain ticked over the impending date again. Be a gentleman and dress nice. Did Dean even have any nice clothes that weren't some stuffy cheap tux that he used to pass as any number of government officials? He highly doubted it. What if Alex dressed up and he didn't because he didn't have anything nice that wouldn't make him look like a chump. Then he'd look like a slob next to her for going casual.

_Why in the flaming fuck am I even thinking about this?_ He shouted inside his mind.

He hated getting dressed up, for anything, he'd dress nicer, cleaner jeans with as few holes as possible and a clean shirt with a clean over shirt but he wasn't dressing up all pretty. He could still be a gentleman and look normal, besides they're weren't exactly any posh dining locales in this spot of a town in South Dakota. If they went in there dressed like rich yuppies they'd be gawked at the entire time. Dean wouldn't be able to tolerate that, not when they were supposed to be having a good time and especially not when he ate. Nothing ruined the mood than being stared at like a caged animal at a zoo. He cleared his throat, suddenly finding the moment awkward, his burger gone and he was still staring at Alex. "You have a little somethin' right here," he motioned to his own face to mirror hers where there was a spot of ketchup on her lip that managed to escape her radar.

Brows furrowing, Alex's eyes remained on his as her hand rose to her face, touching the part where he said she had something, finding it on her finger and she brought it to her lips and sucked it off. The look on his face did not go unregistered from where she sat. Her body shivered and let loose a small spasm that to someone far away and walking past would not have seen. Whereas, Dean she knew he had seen it.

Staring at him, him staring at her, she felt the need to just pounce, that or run like the frightened rabbit somewhere inside of her was. A lion and a lioness or a lion and the rabbit. Either way, she could sense the primal energy there just from her eating her burger and doing what she did. Hell, she didn't even do much.

How much time did they have? No, they said they would meet up after all 7 letters were done, so where the fuck was Sam and Von? Remembering the last one they wrote for the couple, she knew that it wouldn't be too much and honestly there wasn't a time limit on it, they could just get in the car, pull a quick stunt that wasn't even sexual and then come to the park. Simple.

_Not so simple when Dean is right there._

"Better?" she asked her breathing kind of slow and shaky. To run or to pounce?

Dean nodded. "Yeah," he drawled, noticing right away that her breathing had changed. Fight or flight, he could help her with that decision.

He only smiled at her; he had to behave, for the most part, in public. Kissing he could do, but that's not all he wanted to do. He could stop himself but if Von or Sam randomly showed up and saw them kissing they wouldn't be able to explain it away. Those two were too smart and combined they were like some super charger Transformer thing. The hunter couldn't allow himself to take such risks, even while Alex's primal heat began to mingle with his own. He had to shake himself from these urges and thoughts, save it for later, the passion would be all the more intense then.

_Later, save it, let it build up as time goes by._

Alex knew that her other half was right, it was, but damn now she had to change panties as well when she got back. She prayed for Sam and Von to show up, get this show on the road so then her main focus wasn't on Dean, wasn't on the date, and wasn't on the primal energy there in the air. Locking it down and away into a small corner of her being, her head snapped to the left when she heard footsteps. Hopeful. Not them. The sooner they got there, the sooner she could..."So..."

888

Von nodded, she had bought the massage oil because she thought that was the safest thing to purchase among everything else. Apparently she and Sam had differing views on what was safe when it came to _extras_ involving sexual activities. Her dark green eyes were drawn down the steering wheel in thought. They could do a lot; the letter was open enough for experimentation. And it hadn't outright said anything sexual, but being that nearly everything else that they had to do did it was easily assumed that this would be too.

Her eyes went to Sam, her body tightening at the sight of him. She hadn't thought that she could have such an affect on him with her mere presence and she wasn't aware that she had done anything to provoke the change in him. Slowly licking her lips, her eyes carefully settling on Sam as he sat in shotgun. She hadn't needed to stare to note the bulge in his jeans and the way he looked desperate with need but was too good of a person to demand it.

Von questioned whether she should help him take care of that again, or let it be. Maybe she would let Sam decide. "Do you have any ideas about what we can do?"

"No," he swallowed, eyes on her lips, and flicking to her hands.

_Plenty._

_Liar._

Von narrowed her eyes suspiciously, ignoring her own impulses to jump him. Would she play this game with Sam, or leave him be? She was fully responsible for his current state and a faint niggle of guilt tickled her belly. No, she couldn't do this, not in her car, not in the middle of the day. Her fingers started to roll up on the steering wheel. She couldn't make them invisible and she couldn't stop people from seeing them and she certainly couldn't magically tint the windows.

_Tint the windows..._

Von's face lit up and she clasped her hands together, fingers interlocking and closed her eyes. On smaller scales she could do it without any strain on herself, and the Nova was a small enough space. She chanted softly under her breath and the light in the car started to dim, like it was being pushed out of the space and outside. A lightweight banishing spell that she had modified to suit her purposes. It had pushed the light out, darkness filling the car and effectively preventing anyone from seeing in, like a fog, without a change in air conditions.

The dark made her daring and she scooted across the seat closer to Sam, just able to make out his outline in the more than dim light. Her hand hovered over his crotch, able to feel the heat coming off that area made Von swallow.

_"She comes along, she gets inside, she makes you better than anything you've tried, it's in her kiss, as black as sea, and it runs deeper than you ever dared dream it could be."_

Von moved her hand over, resting it on his thigh, fingers massaging into the denim, a small sigh escaping her. More than anything she wanted to touch him.

"Von..." he groaned her hand so close. No. He couldn't think about that, not now. God, it was dark, she was right there, he could barely see her but he knew she was there and she was touching him.

Licking his lips out of habit, his lips also dry, Hell, his mouth dry, swallowing hard, his mouth partially open as he breathed into the car. He couldn't even think. Where were they? What time was it? Was he breathing too fast, too slow? How was his blood pressure? It was like everything wiped from his brain and he leaned closer to her, his hand resting on hers that was on his leg. Lips from lips, he smiled. "I love that you do this to me," he whispered.

Warmth flowed out from the center of her body, then she tightened and more warmth followed. Even with Sam's hand on hers she continued pressing and relaxing her fingers into his thigh, stroking width wise with her middle and ring fingers along the inseam of his jeans. Sam's words alone, the way he whispered them like a secret, had her body readying for something that wasn't going to happen, not today. And while her heart started to feel too big for her chest, her body clenched, nerves making her skin shiver.

The stimuli was still all too new, the more she was with him, the more she found herself stepping into new territory. Not for the first time she was frightened of being on unfamiliar ground, uncertain about what steps came next in this dance of theirs. As always when confronted with the unknown Von relied on her instincts and intuition. They had never led her astray and had saved her life many times. Von hoped this couldn't be compared to a life or death situation. Sam's closeness had her back tingling down to the base of spine and her legs trembling. Von breathed in his scent, ghosting her lips over his, an energy almost like static passed between them. Yet it was thicker than static, deeper and indescribable.

Closing the distance between them, his lips devoured hers, breathing filling the car as well as a growl from him when her hand continued to massage. Sam leaned his body in, taking her form and pulling her into his seat onto his lap, though it wasn't easy, he managed it. Settling her there made him separate from her mouth, head back against the head rest, a long deep groan coming from him.

He fucking needed her bad, but he couldn't. God, he couldn't. Not now, not in the car. But god. "Von," her name grumbled from his chest, rolled off his tongue and seeped through his teeth. Her shivering and reacting to him made his back muscles tense up, his fingers press into her flesh at her hips, lightly but still pressure.

_Control._

Breathing in and out, he brought his head up right, forehead against hers as she was bent to him where she sat.

Von's back muscles spasmed, wanting to arch on contact with him. She started to groan and swallowed it with some effort, much more sensitive when she wasn't drunk, even through the denim. With his fingers pressing into her hips and him growling and groaning like he had a beast inside he was trying to control, Von's panties soon found themselves wet and clinging to the hot and throbbing part between her legs.

The tightness of her jeans, pressed against Sam, the blood pulsing through made her close her eyes, a closed mouth moan coming from behind her lips. Her hands went up to the head rest, fingers digging in, resisting the urge to rub herself on Sam, to dry hump him.

_Marking territory._

Von breathed out through her mouth, a low growl rolling off her tongue at the end. It wasn't a lusty sound, it was angry, like the kind a dog makes, quiet and low in their throat, a mindful warning to enemies to back away or else. Leon, even if it was only a memory could stay the hell away from her. Von dug her nails into the upholstery, forehead resting against Sam's, the sound of music playing in the background and Sam's breathing filled the car.

God his breathing, she wanted to suck in every breath he did, steal it, taste it, make him try and take it back. She wanted him, wanted to know what it felt like to have him inside her, making her whole. Was it safe, this deadly hunger of hers, did everyone feel like this, mindless and animal like?

Civilized society had always been an illusion in Von's opinion, this moment proved it, but she could care less. All there was at this point was Sam, the warmth of his body, the taste of his skin. She was going to go mad, and it was all her own doing, she had brought this upon them. "Yes?" she managed, licking her lips, breathing in and out, her body temperature climbing.

_Move!_

Sam couldn't believe how much they were both acting, just from one tiny block set into place. He wanted her hips to move, he needed to shift and just a small flexing of his ass and thighs to do so discreetly made the denim slide on both ends. "I..."

_Need you to move! Hips, move. Please..._

Not finishing what he wanted to say, what he was thinking, he snatched her lips into his mouth, inhaling long and deep like she was some kind of aphrodisiac, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her up a bit and into his chest before exhaling and bringing her down on the same spot. Every time he breathed he did this, capturing her gasps and moans with the kiss, his own groans and growls. Damn it he was throbbing, pulsating, heated and he could feel the temperature rising within him as well as her. Their string melting and bowing from being warmed, making it flexible and stretchy.

Her body ached and arched, head kept low and panting against his mouth when she managed to get air which was hot and thick from sharing it with Sam. A hungry moan dried her lips and she licked at them, her tongue licking at Sam's lower lip as well with how close they were. Von dragged her nails over the head rest, if she had claws she would have ripped the leather open, and all to keep her from losing that last shred of wanting to hold in a louder moan, hold in the animal that was burning at her insides.

What was wrong with her, breathing in, breathing out, he throbbed and the air caught in her throat, her body returning the sensation back to him. Her body trembled, heat raking it's way up her thighs to the point in between, she gasped, a spike of tightness rolling up her spine. Her hips rolled against his, smooth and pressured, guided by Sam's arms.

_Not in the car, not in the car_, she kept repeating like a mantra. But what were they to do now, so hot and ready and hungry?

Firstly she had to slow down, the fear of going too fast, although it was already too late, was not lost on her. But she couldn't allow it to be pushed further, didn't want Sam regretting or thinking that he had forced it on her. They couldn't stop cold turkey either though, it would hurt her, not physically but deeper, even if she knew it was right, it would hurt her. Von wanted him, needed him in so many ways she hadn't realized.

_I need you Sam._

Von uncurled her fingers from the head rest, bringing them forward to Sam's face, thumbs running along his cheekbones and hands combing through his hair. Green orbs stared deeply into blue-green, her lips parted silently, throat too tight to speak, only wordless thoughts on her tongue.

In. Out. In. Out. Though technically nothing was going in and out besides his breathing, just the thought of something else made him moan. Her eagerness was driving him crazy, and then there was a sense of holding back, like she wanted to stop but at the same time could she? Could he? Did he want to stop? Hands running down her back, fingers spread, all the way down to her ass, going over it and then up under her shirt, playing over the muscles of her back, the skin like ice and fire, tingling his sense of touch.

_I need you Von,_ his own thoughts replied to hers that he could see clearly in her eyes, feel down that line connected in them like a bug moving on a spider web. That basic knowledge of exactly what it was and what it meant.

The way she looked, her face, her hands through his hair, he could feel a subtle move of her hips into the play as he breathed in and out, his hands still barely lifting and barely letting her drop back to that spot on his lap. They shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not in the car. But god.

_Oh god..._


	94. Chapter 94

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

The elder Winchester leaned back and tossed the garbage one handed into the disposal bin on the other side of the walkway. His lips flapped together in a gesture of boredom and he watched the scenery. "Relax would you, they'll be here when they're done, ya gotta learn to take it easy, otherwise you'll be a complete stress case and I don't want that on my hands."

"What would you like on your hands?" she asked, turning her head in his direction, giving him a look, brows raised in question.

All too soon did she realize the mistake in her words, her hand up when he tried to speak though he spoke anyways. Standing, her other hand against the tree trunk to do so before she began to walk. Anything but sitting, anything but sitting. No longer hearing the laughter of children on the playground, finding it empty she moved towards it, climbing up it feeling too big for it but she didn't care. Stopping on the rope net bridge in the middle, she slid her legs through the squares and sat down and then lay down, arms above her head.

Hearing Dean coming closer on the wood chips her head turned so her eyes locked on his. Why did she always complicate things? Whenever she said something or something didn't go her way she had to walk from it. "You're right. Stress won't help, but fuck Dean...A date. An actual date, plus the," she paused, her right hand fingers splaying as she waved it a bit in a flick before letting it fall back to the net. "This is going to be a long day. Not to mention an interesting way to start our cool down time. That's if I can cool down."

She muttered the last part of that, though the silence in the park didn't do much to put a mute button on it. Alex gave a smile and a small laugh in the form of a sigh. "You've been staring at me a lot today, god you have no idea what that does." A beat. "What?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she saw him lean against the pole connected to the net, a look in his eyes, and a grin on his face.

"Nuthin'," Dean shrugged, smiling that smile of his that said different.

He was thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her on that net and he knew that Alex was thinking the same. Dean sat on the edge of the net, next to Alex, making it bounce up a little from his weight. He clasped his hands between his legs and stared out straight ahead at the trees around the park. It was nice to sit, he wanted to keep busy more than anything, sometimes blanking out reality and staring off into space worked as well. It never hurt to have a pretty everything lying next to him either.

If Dean wasn't who he was, he would have wondered what was taking the other two. Except he _was_ Dean and he knew that Sam and Von were getting hot in their pants for each other. Why? Because the letter was too suggestive to indicate otherwise and considering the context of the other letters it would have only been natural to follow that path of thinking. So while Sam and Von were busy steaming up her Nova, Alex and Dean were sitting quietly in a peaceful park. Twiddling their thumbs and at a loss for what they could do, in public, to kill some time.

God she hated that they were just there, she didn't mind it on occasions, but this was one of those times that Alex wanted a fuck. What had Dean turned her into? Introduced her to the pleasures of sex, and there were many pleasures of it, and now look at her. Alex could imagine all the things they could do just on that net that probably wasn't even legal in the subject of sex. She wouldn't let it happen though, indecent exposure and many other things that fell into the line of, she didn't do public sex in front of an audience. Especially the whole town.

Why didn't he just climb on though, fucking kiss her at least, he could scram off pretty fast and also it didn't mean that if they were caught they couldn't use the excuse that they were on their letter number 6. Lifting her legs out of the holes, she laid them out, crossing at the ankles, and not just for comfort, but because her walls needed to be reminded that now was not a good time to hum.

"Dean..." she paused, her voice sounding a little too shaky and a little too needy, swallowing she knew she had to lock it up inside. Trying again, she wasn't that type of girl. "So, how good are you at bowling?"

A question, one that she could ask because that was the idea to do that activity after right? Meet up at park after wards, play bowling. Then date. What would they do on the date? Fuck, she needed to cool down or something. Get a big ass soda and just wash it down like she just got out of the desert that she had been in for days.

_Oh Dean...I think someone needs a little service here,_ the thought echoed in her head with a big smile painted on it.

Dean's ears perked at his name, the tone Alex used and he turned back to look at her, the expression on his face changing when she asked if he was any good at bowling. "Dunno, haven't played it all that much, haven't had the time, can't make much money at it, the shoes though are enough reason to stay clear."

Darts and pool were his games of choice, he knew them, they were at most bars that he and Sam went to, they made him money and he didn't have to wear stupid clown shoes. If you had to make a get away from some pissed off bowler you were screwed, those shoes were fucking slippery and Dean wasn't all that great at skating. Balance he had but trying to run on ice was always a bit dicey.

"What about you, got any bowling trophies tucked away somewhere?" he raised his eyebrows in question, hands now resting on his knees so he could lean back and see her.

"Nope, haven't been bowling since a couple months ago. It wasn't normal bowling either. More like smack ass, where you try and smack the person's ass while they try and bowl," Alex replied.

_Come a little closer. Come here doggy._

Licking her lips, swallowing and sucking in her bottom lip, letting her teeth drag on it as it came out. Eyes intent on Dean, she watched his every move just like the part of her inside was doing. Propping one leg up, boot resting on one small section of rope that formed the square, a small breeze caused her shirt to kind of ride up ever so slightly.

_Got a cat here ready for some milk._

Dean was wondering why there were laws about not being allowed to fuck someone mid day in a public place. He'd read somewhere that in ancient Rome you could pretty well fuck just about anywhere and it was acceptable. But this wasn't Rome so Dean was stuck with sitting there and waiting and trying not to think about 'do as the Romans do'. She kept dangling herself like that though and there might be a problem.

Instead he nodded, licking his lips slowly, watching her watching him, a standoff like some old Wild West movie. All they needed was a tumble weed to stroll by and they were set. "Sounds kinky," he grinned, "I always knew you liked to be spanked."

"Always knew? Oh come on Dean, you don't know my kinks and what turns me on fully and spanking isn't it," Alex said, her voice growing a little sultry, a smile on her face as she reached her hands up, grabbing onto the rope, arching her body to stretch.

A mewl escaped and then she relaxed, her eyes closing and then opening lazily. This wasn't her, not really, but then again it was. Did that one part she let down to help keep Leon away, let loose some of her other half's way of things? Nah.

_Dean..._

She could honestly do this all day if she had to, dangle herself out in front of him like some trucker at an all you can eat clam bake. Alex could feel the temptation to curl her finger slowly, over and over again, the signal to come closer. The female hunter wasn't _that_ brave unless it was hustling, or in order to get the job done. The way she was now, she wondered what Dean would do.

Dean once again was doing what he had been doing most of the day. Staring at Alex. He cleared his throat, shifting on the rope bridge to gain better sight of her. "You feelin' alright?" he asked.

Not that he was complaining about her being extra amorous this morning. It made sense they hadn't had good morning sex, but Dean couldn't shake the feeling there was something more. It took him a little while to pick up on because he was horny as hell himself, but now he could see that Alex actually was giving him the come hither eyes.

Earlier she had pushed him away and he guessed that sex would be out of the question for awhile, now she was coming on to him. Again, not that he was complaining, it was odd was all. Maybe they should have gone back to Bobby's for a quickie, Alex looked like she was about ready to burn through the ropes she was so hot. That would have given him some time to figure out her kinks.

888

_Oh God..._

Von was going to have to start carrying around spare underwear if this kept up. The wet cloth was melded right against the skin, making every movement that much more intense. Her body trembled, white sparks shivering under her skin at Sam's touch. A low moan escaped her, her excitable throbbing turned into a clench, grinding herself into Sam and then easing off again because of it.

Always the quick learner, Von had become familiar with the rhythm, adding her own to it when the timing was right, so that Sam wasn't burdened with guiding her. Von sighed when Sam's fingers found a spot on her back that if she could, would have had her purring. Instead she pressed her chest harder against his, grinding into him again.

_I can't stop...Do I want to, oh God, I don't, but not the car, not here_, her thoughts swam, then drowned with only Sam remaining.

"Sam," Von's voice came thick and warm like honey in the dark, his name rolling off her tongue, telling of her desire.

She was a virgin and she was almost beginning to act in part like she knew what she was doing. Or maybe she was making everything up as she went along. They didn't have to have sex, but maybe they could do other things, Von was at the point of no return and wouldn't be able to stop dead without being devastated. She hoped Sam felt the same. Von was so overtaken by lust, blinded by the need to be touched and much more that she was open to some experimentation. Perhaps they were going too fast in the relationship, or perhaps it was because they were adults or a dozen other things that Von couldn't place.

She only knew one thing as she took one of Sam's hands and guided it around to her front, letting him know he could go to places yet unexplored when she stroked his and her fingers over her belt buckle, helping his hand slip over the waist band of her jeans. That Sam would be the first, because of that, worry niggled at her mind, what if she really wasn't what he wanted. Too wet, too dry, too loud, too quiet. Too inexperienced. Von was about to take the step into the void and find out.

When she was leading his hand with hers to the front of her jeans he held his breath. She was asking to go further. She wanted it and it was all about that she set the bar, what was comfortable with her and all that. Sam stared into her eyes as that very hand was left behind, hers no longer there, just him. Undoing the buckle on the belt, getting it out of the way of the button and zipper.

Final moment, final decision once it was all done, her panties peaking through and he held the gaze, held her orbs and knew that it was really what she wanted as she rocked on him still. His other hand on her back pressed, making her lean forwards so he could whisper into her ear as his hand slid into the waistband of the fabric, feeling the skin, feeling the small patch of red hair trimmed just above where he knew the crease would start.

"Don't hold your breath...I got you..." he whispered, just as his middle finger slid down the crease, not delving into the folds but playing over it, down so he cupped the mound in his hand before coming back up. This time his finger teased as the petals opened, cushioning the tip of his middle finger like a pillow, wet, ready and warm.

Von wasn't holding her breath on purpose and hadn't realized she was until Sam mentioned it. She also hadn't meant for her body to go rigid like it was bracing for impact. There would be no impact though, Sam was gentle, careful, but even the lightest touch was having her lock up. Strange voiced thoughts screeching in her head not to touch. Don't touch, don't touch!

She had to relax, allow the sensations in, to not be afraid to be taken over by them. Her arms were wrapped around Sam, elbows on his shoulders, hands tangled through his hair. A shaky breath came out of her, keeping her eyes closed to avoid distractions. Von was trembling and tensed once again, scared and vulnerable. A part of her loved it, the other part was terrified.

Breathing in and breathing out she managed to relax most of her muscles except for those that insisted on pulsing like they had electrodes attached to them. Her legs wouldn't stop being jittery but she couldn't do anything about them except scream in her head for them to stop.

"Mmmmm," Von melted into Sam, moaning softly and breathing slowly against his skin to prevent herself from tensing up again. She didn't want to push away, become rigid, her body was only defending itself against a strange experience and she wished her body would stop. Let herself be taken over by it little by little.

888

Nodding her head slowly. "Could be better."

Sitting up she remained eye contact, looking over her shoulder at him, hair cascading down her back and a little off to the side of her arm. Standing up she made it look easy, walking across the bridge with lithe movements and was on the other end, grabbing onto the railing to lead up the stairs as she continued to stare at him. He was staring right back of course, but now she had him, she had him locked onto her.

_Hide and seek or tag?_

She'd let him choose as she began to ascend the playground stairs on the jungle gym, blue orbs watching intently.

_A little cat and mouse to pass the time?_

Dean, help his horny little soul, was lured in by Alex's wiles. Already he was tending his options, strategizing where he could take her off to, clearly whatever had happened that morning was gone and she was ready and raring to go. He let her gain some distance and then he fully turned around while standing, climbing onto the rope bridge and walking across towards her.

What was she playing at, he couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be led on like he was, but hell; he had nothing better to do. And the hunt, the chase was what he lived for. He smiled at her while she looked back, a hungry, lusty smirk, if he had licked at his canines it would have completed the look while he stalked towards her, cutting out a predetermined path that would allow him to close in on his kill.

_Here, kitty, kitty, kitty._

Turning so she walked up the stairs backwards her hands on both side of her, holding onto the wall and the railing before coming to the top. Glancing just barely over her shoulder she noticed two means of escape. The tube slide though she was too big for that and the pole to slide down. Other than that she could keep backing away and into the hideaway hut by the slide, though that would be a trap.

Bringing her attention back to where Dean was, stepping off the rope bridge and about to ascend the stairs towards her, she decided she didn't want to run, just lead him to her, backing up, head low and eyes staring at him under her lashes, she bit her bottom lip, making it to the hut, bending her knees and sneaking inside.

_Dog want a bone?_

888

"Relax," he soothed, kissing her neck softly as his finger slid back down, still in the folds and brushing over the clitoris, over the actual vaginal section, coming up with his finger doing lazy side to side wavelengths.

Crest and trough. Meeting her nub, circling it as if he was a feather and it was a pearl to dust. He heard her moan and felt her body tense here and there but it was starting to grow a bit lax like he planned and knew it would. The moans and shivers from her made him smile into the kisses on her neck, his teeth grazing along the skin like what he was doing down below.

_Slow and gentle,_ he thought as he repeated his actions.

Electric, a blanket of warm fur wrapping around her insides, brushing down her arms and legs. Feather soft touches placed just right, met with an intensity her body could only comprehend through shivers and moans. Sam's teeth grazing delicately on Von's skin made her hold her breath and then release it in a shaky sigh. She had forced the sigh, overriding everything she could to get the message to pass to her brain.

Eyes fluttering and closing, Von could only focus on what Sam's hand was doing, how he smelled, the warmth and softness of his lips, the tease of his teeth. Sam, Sam, Sam. She moaned, she was doing a lot of that.

The tape had ended and ejected, switching to radio, a song coming on that was slow and perfect.

_'Oh no. This couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell that I have been moving in so slow, don't let it throw you off too far. Cause I'll be running right behind you. Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line, to say you're the only one, breaking me down like this.'_

Finally, after much teasing and exploring, showing Von something amazing, he went to the second layer, finger finding the entrance and sliding in, finding her clenching as it ventured in till he met his knuckle. Her moans were like sweet music to his ears, amazing candy that he could only get on rare occasions and this was one of them. Out and in, his thumb coming to the nub and massaging while he worked her slow and easy. Slow and gentle. Slow and breathtaking. Adding a curl with his finger he heard her moan breathy, long and sweet. Just to keep listening to her, he continued kissing her neck. God, she'd have one mean hickey when he was through.

_'You're the only one; I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on, so contagiously.'_

White light strobed and sparked behind Von's eyelids, shimmering and dancing off into blackness. A helpless moan shivered out of her, back muscles pulling, arching, her chest crushing against Sam's and going lax as she breathed. Her hands became useless, resting between the head rest and the back of Sam's head. She could feel herself trying to move her fingers, thinking they might have curled and flexed but gave up. Hands, who needed hands?

Brain function was also at a minimum, but who needed that either? It was overrated anyhow; brains weren't capable of decrypting what Von was feeling. She wanted to say his name but her brain kept on short circuiting the message, the word losing its way on her tongue. A moan edged with a deeper primal sound rolled out instead, her eyes closing and rolling to the back of her head with Sam's mouth at her neck.

The pressure was building, tightening her spine, over stimulated and overwhelmed, her hips without permission bucked once against Sam's hand, a growl vibrating her closed jaw. A flash of an animal inside her, unknown and shadowed echoed through her and flickered across her closed eyelids. Von didn't want Sam to go faster, or harder. Her body was simple acting on its own, compensating in some way to keep from overflowing. The animal or whatever it was had faded away, curling itself away from wherever it had come from, crouching, waiting. Clenching around Sam's finger a long moan filled the car, going a note deeper when the hunter did something to Von's neck that she found to be very pleasing.

His pants grew tighter from the moan and the clench, a small climax but still building, the first sign that said what he really did made her happy. Sam's finger continued, picking up the pace just a bit but still keeping it good and slow, twisting, curling, flicking all the while still massaging the nub. Stopping briefly to slip in the index, the actions resumed and this time the other two fingers with nothing to do, played in the folds, tracing lightly while he worked.

Free hand on her back, undid the clasp before gliding to the front to cup her breast, rolling the nipple to a pebbled peak. He was going to make this experience for her one that she will never have had and a yearn for more, an anticipation for more. Bringing his mouth away from her neck he met her lips, soft kissing, making sure she didn't force anything wild or short to the side of bruising, as he took it slow. That was a his speed, that was the pace set, and he tasted her on the roof of her mouth, moaning into the kiss when she bucked into his hand again, forcing downward and meeting his denim clad crotch.

_Von..._

888

Soon the hunter found his quarry, nearly crawling on all fours to gain access to the hut that was really meant for tiny people. Children, Leprechauns, hobbits, that sort of thing. A little window let in some light, and it glanced off of Alex's hair, making it shine like dark silk. Dean inched closer, making Alex press her back against the wall, he stared at her, the light catching his eyes at an angle that made them look like light was emanating from them.

He was so close he could have pounced on her without a problem, then he was close enough to taste her skin on the air. He locked his eyes on hers, looking like he was going to strike when he closed in, mouth not crashing into hers like it appeared he was about to do. The kiss was soft, passionate and deepening, not sloppy and aggressive like a man who couldn't set his priorities straight and was acting more like he wanted to rape than make love. Dean's hands were on either side of Alex while he kissed her, remaining on all fours while he did so.

Alex couldn't help the purr from her at the softness of it, her legs laid out between his legs where he was on all fours, boots pointing while one leg rubbed along her other one bending and straightening like a content cat. Hands on his face, running back and into his hair to play in the small strands as he kissed her.

Was it just her or were they acting like animals in heat? Oh fuck yes they were but she didn't care. Lips gliding along his, tongues caressing and tasting, it was slow, sensual and the panther she liked to think she was curled up, its tail flicking along the floor in the cage, purring with its majestic eyes staring right at Dean through her being. Breathing, and small purrs emitting from Alex in the hut and she grinned into the kiss.

Lips soft, delicate yet firm and passionate. A perfect combination if there ever was one. Dean tasted her mouth like it was sweeter than ice cream, making slow and languorous licks of his tongue, lips massaging against hers. He loved her hands in his hair, and her purring made the hair stand up at the back of his neck. He pulled away eyes flicking up to hers, her blue orbs drowning him.

Staring at him, she didn't know what to do now. Fuck she wanted him, but not here. Sure Alex was all about being spontaneous and change up the place, well...since she first had sex yes. But this was not a place to have sex for her. Make out yes, but no sex. It frustrated her and her leg came up a bit, gaining some grip on the floor and she sat up a bit, her eyes entranced in his green.

_He has freckles._

Alex took interest in those, the sun coming in through the small window and hitting them to make them noticeable. Hands coming to the front, one behind her to keep her up, the other on his face, ghosting over the peppered freckles just below his eyes and over his nose. Tracing up to his forehead and back into his hair, she loved observing his features. It made something inside flutter and she didn't know what that meant, it felt old and oddly familiar, but she shut that away for now and just basked in where she was. She was starting to believe that only Dean could make her not know what to do. She was completely at a loss of thought and words.


	95. Chapter 95

Moaning louder, Sam's mouth captured it. If he was trying to make her explode he was going to succeed. Overheating, Von parted from the kiss, breathing heavy and licking her lips, gaining much needed air. Her whole body quivered, legs feeling weak and about ready to give out. Her eyes stayed closed, her jaw clenched, trying to keep it all inside, all under control.

"Nnnnnnmmmmm," she purred out the struggled noise, lips parting like the petals of a wet flower as her head rolled back on her shoulders.

Delirious was a good word to use for the state she was in, if she had had a little more experience she would have had to struggle with trying not to fuck the crap out of Sam's hand. But as it was she could only sit there, submissive and compliant to Sam's will. And how she loved Sam's will. She was throbbing and tightening around his fingers as they moved, making her groan, his hand at her breast made her shiver and moan.

The pea sized nub was beyond hyper sensitive and Von found herself growing agitated from it, bucking with a soft growl but of course not pulling away. She wanted more, the beast inside was a shadow of itself that longed to materialize, and it was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her head dropped back down, tongue snaking out to wet her lips between heavy breaths. She didn't think she could take much more, but found she couldn't stop, pull away, her body riding the high.

A few more of the same pace he was and then he really slowed them down, knowing when she was about to break, as he entered at what might be considered a snails pace. Delayed time, just sitting there, curl, and then slow exit. Sam did this five times and then that was when he felt it, the bubble break, her clench tight on his finger to hold it there and he curled inch by inch through her orgasm feeling a lot come out.

Her moan made him smile, watching her react to it as it occurred, as he rode her through, finally feeling her shudder, he pulled out and lightly swept over her mound before he was out of her panties and into the air of the car.

Von was slumped against Sam, sitting in his lap and completely out of it, breathing deep and lazily, content. Soft moans slipped past her lips, eyes fluttering, trying to open but failing. She sighed and shivered, an aftershock from the orgasm rippling through her, making her breath catch in her throat. Breathing out slow she was vaguely aware of how thoroughly soaked her panties had gotten and no doubt her jeans as well.

Her brain was fuzzy, body feeling heavy, paralyzed and spent. This was better than being drunk and the warm furry feeling rubbing over her was something she hoped would never leave. Von had no desire what so ever to move and even if she actually wanted to she knew she couldn't. The task of using her brain to de-fog and remember where she was, was difficult enough without bothering about motor function.

If some random monster broke through the window she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Fuck it, it could eat her, she didn't care, she wasn't even sure she was on the same plane of existence as everything else anymore. She scrunched up her face, what a stupid thought, of course she was still on the same plane of existence, she didn't believe in alternate dimensions, or time travel. Hell sure, Heaven, maybe. Why did her brain wonder about stupid crap whenever she was out of it? The thoughts quickly scattered away like pieces of paper on the wind, leaving her happy and satisfied. Her eyes fluttered, Von was also feeling incredibly sleepy.

Sam managed to find a small tissue, wiping his hand off, buttoning and zipping her pants up as he opened the door, the spell that tinted the windows lifting as soon as he did and he lifted Von into the seat he had once been in. He could tell she was spent, tired and feeling on an all time high, she seemed to really enjoy what they did in the car, following the last letter to the intent. Shutting the door, he walked around to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the car officially and putting it into reverse.

He'd take them back to Bobby's, they could bowl another time or forever stay on their list, driving back to the house he pulled out his cell phone and called his brother, getting the machine and leaving a message of what he was doing and to just meet back at Bobby's when they were done with their scavenger hunt. Looking over at Von, he found her in a nice calm slumber and he smiled.

Arriving at Bobby's, he pocketed the keys, lifted Von into his arms and carried her into the house and to the bedroom onto the bed. Pulling off her jeans he knew that she wouldn't be comfortable in wet clothing. Managing to stir her a bit, she was half awake as he helped her change into some new panties, out of her bra, and into a new shirt before laying her back and placing a blanket over her.

Seeing her curl up, he could feel that emotion come back to him that felt too strong a word right now. Love? Hell, who couldn't love Von. Sam turned to the bathroom and shut the door to take a shower and take care of some business as well.

Like a cat that had had a whole bowl of warm cream to themselves, Von lay curled in the sheets. Nothing short of an earthquake would be able to wake her. She had no dreams at first, only peaceful, blank nothingness. Then a forest swathed in shadow surrounded her, always a forest, except this one was different. It wasn't as ancient as the one she was accustomed to, like a home away from home.

It was winter here; dense snow caked everything like crystal blue fondant in the basking light of the brilliant full moon. It was beautiful and eerie and deadly quiet. Footsteps crunched in the snow behind her and she whirled around, the bow she had in her hand drawn tight. Nothing was there, an empty space that was almost worse than something being there.

This wasn't right, her gut clenched and her spine tried to crawl down her back. Blood glistened in the snow, glittering like garnet. Sweeping the area with her eyes she crouched down, the first two fingers of her right hand touching the liquid atop the frozen surface. It had cooled but the snow had yet to absorb it and so it remained suspended, stark and real against the enchanted scenery.

888

Dean traced the outline of his lips with his tongue and watched Alex as her hand came forward, tracing delicately over his face. He loved seeing this other side of her, the one that she hid from others, behind the tough girl exterior. He saw the expression pass over her face and his gut clenched with it, uncertainty making it twist. He forcefully pushed the feeling away, regaining his bearings.

His hand lifted to cup her cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin back and forth, combing through her brunette strands to cup the back of her head. He reared up on his knees, head ducking down to capture her lips. The other hand rose up as well, cupping her cheek, fingers playing over her neck while his thumb grazed over her cheek bone in gentle strokes. Tasting her over and over he slowly parted their lips, lessening the pressure until only the dewy moisture held the delicate skin of their mouths together.

Dean nuzzled her neck, mouth and fingers teasing at the sensitive skin with butterfly caresses and sweet ghosts of kisses, the softest of moans escaping his own lips. He traveled down to her collar bone, laying a path of tender kisses along the rise of her clavicle, fingers holding the shirt down so he could gain access. His other hand all the while had been tangling itself in her hair, feeling the silken strands against his calloused fingers, massaging the back of her neck. Dean loved skin, and with what happened that morning he found himself wanting to taste Alex all over, from head to toe. With skin sweet to touch and salty to taste he couldn't help himself.

A barely audible moan escaped Alex with Dean's lips on her skin, her body breaking out in Goosebumps where he ventured. Closing her eyes, her bent leg flexed and she pointed her foot in her boot. Hands on the floor of the hut, supporting her where she sat, her head tilted into Dean's hand so he could cradle it. Light headed, she felt light headed. "Dean..." she sighed.

The sound of his name brought his attention back up to Alex's face. Hazel-green eyes studied her blue orbs, lowering to her lips. Those delicious moist pink petals calling to him, sinning just by allowing his name to be breathed over them. But they spoke more than his name to him; they spoke of longing and sins yet to be tasted. Secrets of flesh and sweat, grinding bodies glistening with heat in the dark. Enraged by bliss and corrupted by need.

Dean had seen that animal in Alex, pacing and feral, the panther he wanted to call his own. Not to tame but to embrace, to feel the sting of her claws and the soothing press of her lithe body spent against his, purring softly while she fell into content sleep. Heat washed over his body, sending a jolt at the base of his spine that made him lower his haunches. He couldn't get the image out of his head and he stared into her liquid blue orbs while his hand grasped at the hem of her borrowed shirt, lifting it just enough to allow his hand to slip under followed by his arm.

He reached down and kissed her, hand roaming over her stomach and up over her ribs, groaning when he reached the swell of her breast, the pad of his thumb making lazy circles over the nipple he could feel under the bra. The things he wanted to do to those perfect globes of hers had his jeans tightening rapidly which elicited another deep throated groan from him.

A growl in her mind, one that didn't say to back off but to come, a call to whoever might be listening or lurking. She knew that Dean had seen some form of it, kind of like it was her animal guide, a metaphysical part of her that functioned just as normally as she would, but it was attached to her like a second skin, fabricated to her fiber of her being as well as the other part that she didn't like the fact it was there too.

Alex moaned into the kiss when his hand played over the bra, her back arching into him, legs flexing and pointing, her fingers pressing into the floor of the hut like she wanted to curl them into paws. His groaning and actions made her stomach muscles tighten, moisture become known to her core. Hearing a small sound come next from his jeans, she knew he heard it too, but apparently was ignoring it for the time being.

Pulling away from his mouth she stared at him heated, wanting to rip his clothes off, her nails drag over his skin lightly with a form of pressure so it brought forth the pain and pleasure, riding that line oh so carefully. All this while she rode him from above, her head thrown back and noises coming from her like some kind of CD on repeat.

The next growl seeping from her lips she grinned, pushing him out of the hut and following with him, his hand dropping from her breasted bra and to her hip, hand on his chest, she backed them down the stairs slow and careful, down onto the wood chips and she grabbed his hand. "Check your message on the way to the car, I'm tired of waiting for them," she spoke, licking her lips to take in the taste of him from the kiss previously.

Stumbling on the wooden lip of the playground, Dean shot a glare at it then a glare at Alex who was dragging him by his hand. He shoved his free hand into his pocket to retrieve his keys, the Impala coming into view, its sleek black surface glinting like a black diamond against the sun. Dean climbed into the driver's side, unlocking the passenger door for Alex. He took that time to check his phone. 'One Voicemail' was displayed across the screen, he held down the '1' key to gain access to his voicemail and then the code to listen to the message waiting in the inbox.

His face was a study in seriousness when he heard Sam's voice come through the ear piece. A smile soon formed and a chuckle broke through to a full out laugh. He smirked into the mouth piece then ended the call, slapping his phone closed and returning it to his pocket. "That was Sam, sounds like they followed our last letter to the letter and he wanted us to know they went back to Bobby's because he _exhausted_ our little minx."

Those weren't the exact words his brother had used but they were close enough. The hunter turned the ignition over; there was nothing left to do in the town until the date. Until then they would head back to Bobby's, and as for other activities, Dean smirked to himself, those would have to wait till the evening as well.

Ignoring the glare he sent her way on the way to the car, she heard what he said as they drove back. Damn it, she knew that it would be hard to try and find something to do before the date. No activities that she wanted to do because she knew that it was intended for after. What was she going to do? Pulling up the house it was like her question was answered when she found Trevor waiting outside on the porch. Releasing a breath of air she wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or not. It seemed that since Dean came back and they were working together, Trevor had grown more protective and territorial.

_Kid's got spunk._

Climbing out of the Impala she headed towards where he was sitting and sat down beside him, patting his knee like a good hearted friend. "Hey bud, how was school?" she asked, slipping into that friend mode, into that mode that wasn't crazy and sexually craving Dean like a horn dog. 

"Good. Whatever you guys did to get rid of the deaths happening, thanks. Does this mean that now it's gone you aren't coming back?" Trevor spoke with eyes curious.

He didn't want to admit to her or show that it had bothered him on some weird minimal level that her driving up with Dean spurted jealousy. From it showed they didn't like each other, but that was just what was projected, underneath it all he wondered...and that green goblin popped up within to make him give a hard edged glint at Dean when he walked past and into the house.

"I'm not reliving High School ever again Trevor. But to give you a secret, you are the only one that I would think of reliving an experience with no matter how shitty it was or how good," Alex replied.

"Is that so..." He chuckled when she scoffed and slapped his arm, joining in on the laughter a bit before it died down. "Wanna play some basketball?"

_Do you?_

"Sure. Why not...I'm not doing anything right now. But I'm warning you, I've been practicing."

"In your mind."

"Hey! I scored a perfect shot today."

_Yeah with a wrapper and a garbage can._

"Show me. I need proof." Alex stood and gave him a determined expression, wanting to show him and also to see if she could do it again, and this time with a basketball and a hoop.

Dean paused in the doorway to meet Trevor's glare with a steely gaze. The kid was tenacious to the point of annoying and Dean had half a mind to stay to see if he could annoy him right back. But he played the better man, despite his gut instinct and left the two of them alone, if Alex needed help he would know. And if she did then Trevor might wind up having to drink his big Mac through a straw for a long while.

The house was quiet, Sam and Von no doubt playing snuggly under the sheets in the room that Dean and Sam usually shared on their stays at Bobby's. When they didn't pass out in the study or on the couch. Dean detoured to the kitchen where he grabbed himself a beer, then headed towards the couch, dropping the bags on one end. Falling back on the cushions, Dean picked up the remote and flicked on the boob tube.

888

He enjoyed his shower, climbing out, wrapping the towel around his waist and looking into the mirror he sighed a smile on his face. Closing his eyes ever so briefly before re-opening he found someone standing behind him and his smile faded, his eyes hostile, grip on the sink hard as he looked at the reflection, knowing that he was probably asleep. Did he even make it to the bed? Did he finish his shower already and make it there?

Feeling inside for that sensation of being asleep, being immobile and perfectly at rest he found himself on the bed with Von spooned into his arms like a perfect puzzle, her breathing being an indication that the image was real. Why was he dreaming that he was still in the shower though?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled at Moriarty, not caring that he really should get dressed, but he wouldn't be alone to do that with the demon there anyways, so he had to stick with the towel on him.

"Oooooo," Moriarty crooned with a smile to match, "I would have thought you would have been in better spirits considering the last dream you had." The blonde haired demon stepped forward, hands clasped behind him in a gentlemanly gesture. He studied Sam up and down with his brilliant hazel eyes and nodded. "Did you like the peace offering I sent you? I know, I know, not as genuine or tasty as the real deal as you already know with her blood, the difference in taste, was rather dramatic wasn't it?"

Moriarty smiled knowingly and had to wonder, when it really came down to it who would the young hunter choose. The woman, who helped him through his grief, fed him with her words, her body and her blood. Or the maiden he had known for one year in his youth and heard nothing of her for ten whole years until now. Grown into those legs and freckles of hers, filled out in all the right places.  
_  
Ever the mystery and still as pure as the driven snow._

Sam felt really uncomfortable, turning around to face the demon he glared, hearing his words about a peace offering and the previous dream. It was like talking about it brought it back into play, but a shimmer in the air, a disturbance, making Ruby in the tight skin dress and Von in the flowing body scarf, their hands running down his wet chest to the part where his towel met skin and tied. They were gone in that instant, flickering where he breathed to look at them.

"It'll take more than promises of sex to get into my good graces," Sam spoke, his voice down octaves, a good bass voice if he ever wanted to take up singing or intimate someone.

Feeling Von move, knowing she must be awake, he was still trapped in this dream. Sure, he could try and wake up, but that took some serious power and he didn't have enough blood and he wasn't about to feed off of Von again. Whatever her blood did to him...but it tasted great it felt great, but it was Von. He couldn't do that. Not to her. "You aren't answering my question. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

_Answer me,_ his angry thoughts not in his head but echoing in the bathroom like bad effects on a sound system. It did help to emphasize his point though.

888

Von awoke bolt upright, hands flying to her face to slap and wipe the blood splatter frantically. Pulling her hands away to see that they were clean, there was no blood. A shaky sigh rattled past her lips and she blinked, becoming more aware of the room. Something strong and warm was wrapped around her hips, resting in her lap. Her gaze followed Sam's arm up to his torso and then to his face. She freed an arm from the blankets and tentatively reached for his cheek, fingers brushing the skin and lifting up to delicately take a stray wisp of brunette hair and smooth it back with the other strands.

The dream hadn't been much, vague images, but it scared her, and she could still hear her heart in her throat. Seeing Sam next to her, even sleeping, helped calm her. Von shifted back down under the sheets, moving Sam's arm up on her stomach. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The heavy feeling of sex lingered on her limbs, but she could not fall asleep, she would not fall asleep.

888

She dribbled the ball, bent her knees a bit, hands like they were with the wrapper, instead of the correct way that had been shown to her and pushing off, releasing the ball it surprisingly bent in, hitting the square on the backboard first though but it actually went in. Alex turned and faced him, arms crossed. "See? I'm getting better," she smiled.

Trevor shook his head, walking over to the ball and thinking. "Want to try it with a little bit of pressure?"

"Not really."

"Chicken."

"Call me whatever you want, but I did what you said. Now let's go inside and find something to do."

The teenager chuckled and ran to catch up with the brunette as she already was walking back, matching her strides with his own. For a short woman she knew how to keep up with tall people. Arriving at the door, he got a wicked smile on his face, grabbing Alex like he usually did when they'd hang out, hang her on his shoulder as she screamed and laughed, him laughing too as he walked inside.

"Trevor!" she laughed.

"Hm...I didn't know that this load talked."

Alex was then let down when they got in the living room, after Dean surely had the scene that Trevor wanted to put on. He was always so showy even when it was just Bobby there he would do that. Looking at Dean past Trevor, her face was still a smile bit it wavered. Would Dean and she ever be like this? Why was she thinking that? They weren't date material, or relationship material.

_There was Kayden. That was a relationship._

That was different at least in Alex's mind's eye. Even though they weren't date material, they were still going on one. Influenced by a letter but it was still a date. Did-would-Dean and her. Could they ever act like that? Act like Sam and Von did but in their own way that was different to fit them? Could they do it?

His eyes met hers where he sat on the couch and she blinked, removing the thoughts for now, not sure where they had come from. She was beginning to get that a lot, not knowing where certain things were coming from inside her. Meeting Trevor's eyes she smiled once more. The kid could always bring one to her face even when he tried his moves on her.

"What now?" he asked.

"Well, how about you go home, I doubt your mom knows where you are. Go hang out with friends your age and let me have my vacation."

"Vacation? That's a new one for you."

"Yeah, yeah, now get," Alex said, turning him around, hands on his shoulders, pushing and walking him to the front door saying goodbye as he left before sighing and running her hand through her hair. Entering the living room, she leaned against the door frame. "What's up Doc?"

The hunter sat, nursing his beer, flicking absent minded through the channels and waiting for something to catch his eye. Then he heard a commotion of people entering the house and turned in his seat to see into the hall to find Trevor trucking Alex around and laughing. They were both laughing, Dean watched passively and when Alex looked at him he met her eyes without a second thought. He could see that she was thinking about something too much again.

Dean turned back around when Alex saw Trevor out of the house; he could tell the kid wasn't in the mood to leave just yet. Too bad, so sad, Alex was right he should be hanging out with people his own age, not adults who were too dangerous for their own good and on a vacation where they were totally out of their element, not to mention being bored out of their damn minds. In Dean's opinion it was just asking for bad news.

He also couldn't wait to be back on the road again and searching out the thing, Castiel, that pulled him out of Hell. How was he supposed to relax with that hanging over his head? Alcohol. The cause and solution to all of life's problems was the answer. And Dean took a long pull of the brew, sucking in his bottom lip and settling on a channel that was playing a show about classic cars.

"That kid is seriously attached to you," he answered, ticking his hazel-green orbs over to her a second and returning them to the television.

"Yeah well I can't help it. Someone made me attachable in some people's mind eye. Not my fault," Alex said, no hint of pissed off, no hint of being a bitch, just normal toned voice.

Going away from the wall she headed over to him on the couch and sat down. Leaning back into it, leg crossing over the other she observed the cars being shown on the television. Noticing the many perfectly made beauties, making her miss her Camaro again, but she knew it was in good hands.

Her brain immediately started to think though about what Dean had said. Attached? Trevor wasn't attached was he? Nope he most definitely was. He enjoyed her company, he got along well with her, always wanted to hang out with her, and of course he liked her but attached. What about her? Was she attached in any way to Trevor or anyone else? Trevor, she was maybe attached to him because he brought out the good side of her, but that wasn't reason enough to be attached to him. Was she attached? No, not to him. Then who? What?

_Me._

Alex flicked her eyes around, just taking the chance to look at the room they were in and then they settled on Dean beside her.

_Are you attached to Dean?_

Her head turned to the television, normal speed even though it wanted to go faster just from the question asked. Was she? Alex attached to Dean? No. Yeah she was having sex with him, and he was her first, and they...No. Alex wasn't attached to Dean, it was basic knowledge.

_Then why are you over thinking this?_

"Makes me miss my Camaro," she said, getting away from the topic and back the previous one.

Dean parted his wet lips from the beer bottle to ask why she gave the damn car to the kid then, but he closed his mouth, tongue teasing out to collect the residue of beer there. He knew why, Alex didn't want her baby stowed away, unused, unloved and getting rusty. He'd sooner cut off his own arm than allow that to happen to his car. Which was why he had told Sam to take care of it, which he had for the most part, except for that god awful piece of techno-crap he had plugged into her.

"I'm sure she's in good hands, you wouldn't have given it to him if you didn't trust him with it, right?" he held her gaze briefly, swearing there was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. "It's still your car; nothing's stoppin' you from taking it back."

Dean shrugged and drank his beer, the only reason he had resigned himself to being tolerant with Trevor being 'friendly' with Alex was because if she wanted help, he would know. And if Trevor ever tried to make a serious move on Alex again, Dean would rearrange his face. If things were different between him and Alex then he wouldn't have cared much about Trevor. Dean himself had gone after older women when he was younger, so he couldn't rip into the kid for that.

He decided he was thinking too seriously on this, he knew what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. Things were the way they were and he couldn't complain much about it, no one would listen and even less could be done about it. "You're not gonna wear a dress are you, cause that means I gotta dress up too, and the fanciest place in town that could be considered a proper restaurant is Loco Sombrero's the Mexican place, and I think anything more than jeans and a clean shirt would be over doing it."

Alex looked at him, brought up her legs and bent them when she turned her body to face the hunter, her back against the arm rest. "What matters if I do or don't? Besides only _you_ can get away with jeans and a clean shirt because you don't have breasts or the luxury of being a woman. I don't own anything else and Loco Sombrero's isn't the only place here, you just haven't been looking well enough. There's Ventai. Restaurant with a bar."

Ventai, Alex had been there once and that was for Trevor's mom's birthday, it was nice, fancy, but surprisingly low costs. It amazed her how something like this could be here or even that way. Thinking about why she was even suggesting that restaurant she didn't know, why couldn't she just say sure to the Mexican place because it meant she was out of the nice clothes? Because...and there was a perfectly good reason to that because and it wasn't just an answer to put a halt to things.

"I doubt Sam and Von...mainly Sam, would let us go out to that joint or let alone any date looking like normal Joe's. So if I'm stuck wearing something date like then so are you." The female hunter apologized with her eyes, but she also sent the message that he should know she was right about his brother. Sam was always a little insistent and everything had to be up to his par when he plans things. Sam, Sam, Sam. Alex shook her head with a sigh.

Dean groaned and shifted in his seat, he was trapped and had to take it like a man. Sam would completely bitch him out and Von would do that weird eye thing of hers, likely more intense now that she was older. He swore she could look through brick walls with those green orbs of hers.

"Fine," was all he said, trying not to pout and finishing off his beer. That meant, dress pants and a nice shirt, he was inwardly groaning. Did he even have a dress shirt that wasn't a stiff white one? He supposed he could get away with wearing his cheap suit dress pants, as for the shirt he was stumped.

When Alex was getting ready he was going to have to ask Von for help, Sam could have been an option but Dean knew all his brother would do was nag and moan about every detail. The last thing Dean needed and a sure sign of the Apocalypse would be if Sam went all fashion designer on him.

Rolling her eyes Alex leaned forwards, taking his chin with her hand and kissing him on the lips then resting back against the arm rest once more. Why did she do that? Maybe because she felt bad that he had to give in, but she was in the same boat too. Why did she kiss him after that moment? Why? It was a question she couldn't answer.

Turning her attention to the television, her eyes flickered to the clock and she noticed the minutes and hours creeping ever closer. It had wasted a good hour and a half hanging out with Trevor a bit and more so just talking with Dean and watching the show. Time really did fly.

_I can feel the nervous butterflies inside,_ a grin with the thought ghosting through her head.

The kiss was unexpected but welcome all the same and Dean pondered whether she would have done something that unguarded if the others were around to witness it. Probably not, which meant this was a rare opportunity that should not be passed up.

Dean set down his finished beer and turned in his seat, arm going up to brush Alex's hair back while he cupped the back of her head and brought her forward as he leaned closer. He brought his lips to hers like he was kissing frost and trying not to melt it; he pulled away just as he started to increase the pressure.

"Want a beer?" he asked, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. Before she could answer he was already rising from the couch, picking up his empty and tugging his jeans up when they had sneaked down from him sitting.

Alex stared at him eyes semi wide, her mouth partially open and remaining on Dean as he walked to the kitchen to fetch two beers. Sure she should have expected something from the man, but honestly he caught her so off guard because she had returned to thinking about normal stuff, she had returned to the telly and watched the show, engulfed in it and then he did that. That of which caught her off guard and left her staring at him like some dumb struck doll and needed her string pulled to reanimate her.

Blinking and closing her mouth, she blinked more and more as she shifted her eyes down inch by inch to the floor by the coffee table. Her heart was pounding in her chest now and before that in the act it was like some sort of a pang hit it and twisted in her stomach to make it all warm and fuzzy and the butterflies active. No. She had to stop thinking of these obscenities. This wasn't that, it wasn't what she had with Kayden.

_Are you so sure?_

No...she wasn't. Alex didn't know anything anymore; she was plainly confused, content, and caught of guard.

What was he doing? This was fine, this was normal; this is what it was to be normal? As normal as it got for Dean Winchester, sitting on the couch with a girl he liked, drinking beer and watching the tube. All they needed was a white picket fence and a ring.

_A ring?_

Dean had wondered why he still felt naked and weird. Alex still had his ring that is if it didn't slip off her slender finger, he needed it to open the beers; it was a habit with him. Back in the living room he held out one of the beers for Alex, a part of him had been proud to leave Alex in shock after he kissed her. He loved nothing more than to leave a woman like that.

"Could I have my ring back?" he asked, pointing to it with the bottle in his hand when she looked at him with a confused expression. He smirked and laughed at her wide blue eyes, he'd once again caught her off guard.

"Um...yeah...sure..."

_Forgot your were wearing it? Got used to it didn't you?_

Alex looked down at her left hand and pulled the ring off of her finger, handing it over to him and opening her beer with her hand, the cap popping off in a technique where it didn't hurt her hands at all. It worked. "What's so funny?" she asked as the bottle met her lips and she took a swig.

_You._

Dean was happy to have his ring back on his finger and returned to his seat, slouching in the couch to get more comfortable. "Nothin's funny," he answered.

He hadn't been laughing at Alex because he thought she was funny, he was laughing because he thought she was cute, no, cute wasn't the word. She really was beautiful and maybe, just maybe he wasn't going to mind seeing her dressed up. That didn't mean he was going to enjoy dressing up, no sir, he was going to be picking and pulling at his clothes like a fussy kid until the moment he could take them off. At least in his mind he would be, outside appearances he'd be as calm as a Buddhist monk.

Now he knew for certain he didn't have any nice shirts, anything of Sam's wouldn't fit him, and he'd be damned if he was going to go out now and buy himself some fancy pants dress shirt. He hoped with all his might that Von would have something stowed away. And he almost started wondering why Von would have any men's clothes on her, but that wasn't important, just so long as she had something that didn't make him look like a yuppie or that he had a small dick. In Dean's opinion the words were sort of interchangeable.

_I'm seriously over thinking this._

Dean popped the cap off his beer and took a long pull from it, watching the final set of cars pull up, the auctioneer's mouth blabbing away numbers in an insane torrent of accuracy.


	96. Chapter 96

Anger pinched at Von's skin, her eyes dropped to her bracelet, then over to Sam. Well, the bracelet wasn't completely fool proof, it probably didn't hurt to have the bond she did with Sam either, a bond like that could undo the strongest of spells.

_Bad dream..._

Her green orbs watched Sam intently, focusing in on him, remembering how that tether felt between them and feeling it out. She could be paranoid, thinking something was wrong when it wasn't, people had bad dreams, and it was completely natural. Von propped herself up on her elbow, hand emerging from the blankets to place her fingers on the side of Sam's head, running her thumb over the length of his forehead. A deep frown marred her face, being psychic had its perks, being in tune with too many things to count.

_Moriarty_.

At first she would have thought that trying to gain access to his dreams would be intrusion, she would be violating him in a way that some would say would be akin to rape. Their bond might allow her to get through to him to ask, but it was still chance that she could get in without some kind of catalyst or ritual to ease the passage.

Sam wasn't in any imminent danger from what Von could tell. Moriarty usually liked to talk, her being the special exception where he liked to torture her while he talked. And even if she did go in, there was no guarantee that they could get back out until Moriarty was done with them. And there wasn't any guarantee that what she was willing to attempt wouldn't hurt like a son of a bitch, for both of them.

"Damn it," she cursed softly, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to leave him alone with the demon if she could help it. If it wasn't for her, Moriarty would have never locked his sights on Sam.

888

Moriarty sighed like he had to humor a petulant child, a very tall, very big and grown up petulant child. He had to do that a lot with Sam, but he liked Sam so he couldn't be too upset about the minor pet peeve.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow at the hunter before him. "Is Ruby the special exception to your petty morals then, I have to admit she has impeccable timing, showing up when she did, giving you her blood and her body when you wanted and needed it, tell me though, wouldn't you prefer to have the living untainted flower of Von's womanhood around you, or that of a demon possessed corpse?"

The dream before had been a small test. Place the two women before him that he desired, it was the fantasy of most men to have two women in bed with them, and see if he would choose one over the other. It had been amusing to watch at first but then Sam eventually gave into desire. He might have chosen Von to mount him, but he couldn't be without Ruby. He needed to give to her as well, to make her stay, because he relied upon her. Sam may have love for Von, but a part of him felt love for Ruby as well.

"But that isn't why I've come to visit you Samuel, I wanted to see how what little of Von's blood you could lap up is sitting with you, better than putrid demon blood isn't it? It's like drinking in the warmth, light and sweetness of the sun, nothing comes close to it, not even what I've described."

"Funny how you say that, aren't you down sizing yourself as well?" Sam remarked his face dark as he stared a hole into Moriarty. "The whole putrid demon blood."

Sam really didn't want to talk to the man, Hell, he was talking about the stuff that he didn't find interest in. He wasn't going to drink from Von, he wasn't, even though her blood tasted different and good, and Moriarty describing it to incredible bulls eye detail. No. Von was off limits in that area and besides there was nothing wrong with Ruby. Nothing at all. A feeling of them on the air again, Goosebumps ran over his skin slightly. What was this demon getting at?

"Demon possessed corpse. The soul is gone, but what is it when that corpse is occupied? I believe that Ruby is very much alive, so your motives on getting me to dump Ruby for Von in that sense of the matter. Sorry, but you might want to open a different numbered door."

Thinking it over, he wondered if maybe there was something more to what he said. Dump Ruby for Von...he...was he addicted to Ruby and in...was the word love too strong for Von? Wasn't it the same thing to be infatuated in some form with two women? Sam had to admit he liked Ruby, for more than just her blood, but he also liked Von and that is because of who she is not because of her blood. However, his body was beginning to wonder if it wanted to reanalyze that, maybe make it an equal tiding. "When will you learn to piss off?"

"I'm more than meets the eye," he winked, "and so is Von," he smiled, "you're beginning to learn that."

He smiled at Sam, watching the Goosebumps rise along the hunter's skin like tiny ants. He was thinking about them, both of them, Moriarty loved to see the building blocks of the conflict rising inside of Sam. His body would have both of them, but it was his heart, soul and mind that were battling it out to see who the victor was. Poor Sam, always wanting and thinking about doing the right thing, but Moriarty could see the doubt in him and the darkness.

"I suppose I'll never learn to piss off until I'm quite dead, until then despite what you may think I am here to help Von, and now you, you didn't expect me to simply leave her after I've been with her all her life did you?" he clucked his tongue and shook his head ruefully.

He had been with her too long; worked hard on her in order to make sure she became what she was meant to be. One couldn't throw away one's lifework; such a prodigy couldn't be given to the hands of the inexperienced. It was true that Sam had to learn how to control his new pet, but Moriarty's hand in nurturing Von was not yet over.

"Excellent work with reining her in by the way, I knew you could do it, but the more her power grows, the harder she'll be to keep stable, and no amount of demon blood, Ruby's or otherwise will make you strong enough to control her."

888

Von only knew of one other way to get in quick when you didn't have any dream root kicking around. Dream root could be used by anyone, the technique she was about to call upon had required practice and training under the guidance of a shaman.

Blood was a very powerful component of any magick. It could be used to summon and lure, or to seal something away, to bind it. Older cultures would drink the blood of their enemies to be imbued with power and the skills of their adversaries. Blood was also used as either a key, a pathway, or a doorway, opening up the veil to pass into other levels of existence. Dream walking for one.

The blood of the shaman had to be used as the doorway for others to pass, other ways were possible to speak to spirits, enter the spirit or dream world or work magick, but blood was the strongest thing that Von had on hand without having to leave Sam and Sam was a living person, not a spirit.

_Go big or go home._

Von had no knife so she bit down on the side of her lip, right on the corner of her mouth on the inside. She winced when her canine pierced through the delicate flesh and felt the warm copper taste of blood tickle at her tongue. Placing two fingers over the wound she came away with fresh bright blood and a little saliva, which wouldn't affect anything, and dabbed the blood in a thin line on Sam's forehead. Then she lay next to him, her mouth close to his ear and closed her eyes.

_Ask first, wait for answer, then enter. Hopefully it won't hurt that much._

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Von gathered her thoughts and intent, feeling out that tether once again, it would help with the connection. It tightened, which make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her eyes fluttered, a similar dizzy feeling passing over her that she had experienced last night when Sam tried to calm her. She would have to work on a resistance to that.

"Sam, can you hear me?" she paused, aware of her and Sam's breathing, almost in sync with each other, even and steady. "I need you to try and wake up for me, and if you can't, then I need you to give me permission to let me in, otherwise you'll be stuck there until Moriarty is done with you."

Von knew the message got through, it was only a matter if Sam responded to it or not. He could be stubborn and may want to deal with this on his own, only he wouldn't be able to deal with Moriarty. Whatever strength he had wasn't enough against the demon and if Moriarty started to hurt Sam, Von would never forgive herself.

888

"I can control her just fine. I did it already," Sam replied.

He tensed briefly when he heard Von's voice in his head, thankfully it didn't echo in the dream, but who was to say that Moriarty hadn't heard it too or didn't know? Sam held his ground and ignored her, they weren't done talking, and frankly though he would have loved the intrusion, the topic was about the very red head. The hunter had some words to say, and so did Moriarty, they could handle this like men, or at least the demon could as much of a man he could muster up to be.

Closing off from her, he felt the connection between them tug tight, but like something was cutting off the circulation, stopping the flow of water from the hose to the opening where it leaked out. The image of a wall between them through that connection he knew it was his own power kicking in, but he shouldn't have been using it; he'd waste it before Ruby would even get there for a refill. He didn't care. Man to man talk, Von could wait.

"I was keeping my fingers crossed that you would, but as you can see that doesn't do a damn lick of a cent," he said sarcastically about the demon staying in Von's life, about sticking around.

888

_I knew you'd do this._

Von bit back a growl of annoyance, Sam had always been stubborn but what he was doing smacked of pride. He wanted to prove he could hold his own, and by doing that he would push everyone else away. She had a bad feeling that his pride would be his undoing one day. The magick still held strong but the personal connection between them dimmed. Sam was attempting to block her, which made her pissed, how many times had they been alone to talk, man to demon? She knew they were talking about her, because that's all Moriarty liked to talk about. Von was his life's work, so to speak, an outstanding achievement not to be equaled.

Sam's power wasn't as strong as it was before; if Von wanted to she could smash her way through the wall and get in. The question was did she really want to and was it because Sam was in danger or because she wanted to show him what she could do? "Damn it, Sam, blocking me won't help you against Moriarty," she pushed the message through, perhaps a touch too forcefully when she felt the smallest of cracks form in the wall.

888

"Well as the great Jane Cobb from Firefly once said, 'if wishes were horses we'd all be eating steak', or are you still learning that prayers and wishes hardly ever come true?" he tilted his head to the side in an innocent curiosity as if he truly wanted to know. The look faded and he smiled, "No wonder Von has such strong feelings for you, you have a terrible romantic naivety to you that she finds endearing."

He stepped forward, tossing some clothes at Sam and the moment he caught them the room shifted, changing into a warehouse, Sam now clad in jeans and a white t-shirt. "Do you still believe in happy endings Sam, even after sweet little Jess and Maddie?" he continued to advance, a mere four feet from Sam, and a touch of a smile on his face. "Are you going to whisk Von away to a grand castle on a white stallion with birds singing in merriment around you, or will you lead her like a war hound to the front lines to meet your fate?"

Again he didn't listen, just forced the wall down harder once he sensed a break in it from her words. He could feel a small sweat break on his body but it wasn't noticeable, that he knew of for certain. Sam clenched his jaw tight when the demon spoke about Jess and Madison. Why was it that every woman in his life had to be brought up? His face fell a tinge but otherwise held ground on the expression taking place.

"Always possible to take a few details out, mix, and do both. Nothing is either/or, black or white. More shades of gray."

_Is it? Is it really?_

Sam wanted to have that life, that normal thing, he did for so long, and then he lost that want the year his brother died. After finding Von, he was wondering if maybe he could still have it. Could he? Would he lead Von into destruction and back like the warriors they were, with what they held inside them, with what he contained within his blood? Contaminated forever and destined in demons eyes to lead an army that was still looking for a Dictator? A ruler? Could he do that to Von?

Either he could play house with Von in some form or he could battle in the war with Von in what would be catastrophic to his intentions...there really was no middle ground. He remembered what Ruby said though, and he wasn't going to trust Moriarty, but that didn't mean that whatever the demon said didn't get stuck in his head to think about. To manifest. If truth came to truth and reality presented itself, he would lead Von like Cerberus out of Hell to do what needed to be done. He hoped it didn't come to that.

"Very true," Moriarty nodded rising an eyebrow suddenly, "don't want her joining in on the club meeting? I can feel her you know, pressing, searching out a spot of least resistance."

He knew she would keep on trying, testing and prodding for a way in and every time Sam would ignore her, building up the wall to block her out. It was a good exercise in the utilization of their powers but it would leave one or both of them pissed off and possibly one of them hurt.

"She has good reason to want in here Sam, you're weak and she was created to protect you, she knows what I'm capable of and you don't, you think you can handle it all on your own and Von thinks she has to save you," he shook his head, finding the entire situation depressing.

Von could easily break in, but that would cause Sam an incredible amount of pain if he resisted, which he likely would, and that would damage the trust between them. Moriarty didn't want that, but at the same time he wanted the red head to show Sam exactly what she was capable of. To put him in his place and give him a perspective of things.

"She would never forgive herself if you got hurt Sam," Moriarty informed, bringing his arm around to the front with a long blade held expertly in it, "but since you want this to be a no girls allowed event, I think it's time we become more closely acquainted with each other."

888

Von was met with brute resistance, this time she let out an audible growl from behind her teeth. He was using a lot of effort to keep her out and it would only last so long before it diminished or she broke through.

She felt herself pacing along the wall like a tiger pacing its cage, studying for weaknesses, slashing and throwing herself against the surface when she felt that Moriarty, like she knew he would, decided to have more fun with Sam than a little chit chat.

888

Sam eyed the blade that Moriarty held. He made sure that the connection was blocked and the wall was strong, he was going to use all of it to make sure that maybe he could get rid of this demon now. He had enough power in him; he wasn't weak like Moriarty said. Von could wait.

Beginning to stay a good distance from him, he circled slowly and cautiously, trying to find a way of attack if the other attacked. Some battle plans cooking in his mind but he knew that this is where Moriarty specialized, in dreams and no doubt torture as well. Grabbing a bit of power from his box of nick knacks, still holding up with his power, he tossed that bit at the demon and causing a bit of a stumble in step but not much. He really was weak in combat with his power at the moment.

_I can't really hold Von off and fight Moriarty with my powers...but I can fight Moriarty like I have been trained all my life..._

The hunter got into the stance just as Moriarty grinned and stepped forwards. Gone. He was gone in an instant, no where to be seen, and Sam should have known better when the blade protruded from the back of him and he grunted and cried out in pain as his knees buckled, making him go to the floor. Thankful that he was blocking from Von and maybe his emotions from his own body, he knew that what was happening in the dream wasn't affecting his real self. He was making sure of that.

Moriarty pulled out the blade and a gout of blood spurted out from the force of the pull. The blood blossomed out over his clean white shirt, making the fabric cling to his back. "Trust me when I say that the wounds you receive will affect you in a very real way here," he grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and yanked his head off the side, showing him the blade dripping rich with his spilled blood.

Moriarty jerked Sam's head away and left him to pick himself up, if he could. He liked his victim's to fight instead of laying there in a heap, screaming and crying and helpless. It was pitiful to cut away at something that had no fight in it.

He stepped around Sam who was on all fours, the blade splattered little droplets on the floor, wasting his tainted blood to the concrete. If Sam didn't want to join in Moriarty felt obligated to help and added a bit of his own ability to the wall to reinforce it, just enough that Sam would still have to use his main focus to keep the wall up. "Get up Samuel, how will you ever be able to get Von to heel if you remain on the floor like a dog?"

888

When the wall strengthened Von halted, reassessing her point of attack and the energy she was putting forward to weaken it. With Sam forcing back her attacks, slamming defenses in her face and now with Moriarty's help, it would be more annoying than difficult to break through. She was too stubborn to think the task was too difficult to accomplish. She sent out a shockwave of energy and it broke against the wall like water.

"Let me in, Sam!" she urged, firing off another surge of power that made the barrier tremble. She knew he couldn't hear her now, but she had to try.  
_  
Why are you doing this?_

Her eyes fluttered and her jaw clenched, a growl breaking through her lips as she pushed and smashed herself against the barricade. Von was pissed and when she got through there would be hell to pay.

888

Grunting he stood up, his hand wanting to go to his wound but decided not to, his jaw tightening he stood and glared at the demon. Stepping forwards towards Moriarty, his back to Sam, the hunter moved, his stomach muscles flexing from the pain of the stab in his lower back and he grabbed him. Taking his arm around his neck, his other snatched the knife away and brought it to Moriarty's throat, pressing down enough to give a red line to start.

"Sounds like you should be talking about yourself. Serving another power out there, another level of demon higher than you. Their dog doing the dirty work. You are no better than me."

"I don't serve anyone but a higher purpose and I'm not one to talk about myself but seeing as you seem to think we're so alike I can see where you're coming from," the knife bit into his neck as he spoke which affected him no more than a BB pecking at a boulder. "Thinking of having a little drink Samuel?" he craned his neck and pressed his body against Sam's, eyes flashing dusky orange.

Moriarty's hand shot up and grabbed Sam's wrist, snapping it back sending the knife clattering to the ground. He knocked Sam back into an area of hanging chains which swung and clanked as they were knocked about by the hunter's body barreling through them. Moriarty picked up his knife and sheathed it as he advanced on Sam, reaching up and yanking down a length of chain with a cruel hook on the end of it.

The ground groaned and shook like an after shock from an earthquake, lights flickered and the walls rattled. The groaning noise overtook the clattering of the chains and soon that noise grew away from the quaking of the ground, reverberating from some deep place like an angry mountain lion's growl. Moriarty breathed in like it was a fresh breeze; he smiled and whipped the length of chain out at Sam, using the other end without the hook. The chain struck him at the knee and recoiled to snap against his thigh.

Sam's body reacted in the expected way, losing balance and grabbing for a chain to steady himself, the end of which changed into a hook that pierced through his hand. While Sam was screaming and trying to pull the hook out, Moriarty swung the chain again, hook first this time. It sank into Sam's side opposite his wounded hand and Moriarty pulled him forward, making the chain through his hand lose its slack. He dropped the chain in his hand to the ground, where it sank into the concrete like quicksand until it too was relatively taught.

"Feel free to struggle if you must," he pulled his knife out from behind him and stepped up to Sam. He reached his free hand around back and dipped two fingers into the knife wound, forcing it to open wider, his finger nails biting into the meat under the skin.

Sam's hand shot out and Moriarty caught it with the knife, driving through the wrist right up to the hilt. He took Sam's hand and lifted the knife enough to slice open the first layers of skin up to his elbow, plying his thumbs on either side of the neat cut to force the skin back like peeling a banana.

"I'm glad you think you can take care of yourself Sam, it's a very admirable quality, independence, but there's no shame in accepting the fact that you need help, that even someone, something like you needs help," he cut through the tendons on Sam's arm, effectively making it useless. It dropped limp to his side, blood spilling down the hem of his shirt and jeans, the denim soaking up as much of the thick liquid as it could.

888

Von's energy lashed at the wall, gouging it, making it shake and groan in its foundations. She had to go in deeper, right now she was drifting on the skirts of the dream world, scraping against the fringe, too intent on getting straight into Sam's dream she had forgotten other ways. She stared straight ahead at the horizon, a rock precipice carved out before her made of angry red stone, like it had been stained red from blood spilled during a slaughter.

Her beat up biker boots crunched on the rough surface as she walked towards the ledge, her pace speeding up as she went until she was running. Straight for the edge. As swift and certain as a gazelle Von leapt off the ridge, the one way that had to be taken to arrive where she needed to go. It was similar to a test of faith, you couldn't jump or survive the fall, got too scared then you couldn't enter the dream world. Because there was always worse and scarier things waiting for you there then a little leap off a big rock.

She plunged hundreds, maybe thousands of feet, it helped to have her eyes closed, and when she hit the ground she felt it rolling under her feet like a mound of earthworms. It was always different, only a few remote locations were able to maintain a consistent shape. Most of the time the scenery shifted and melded into other sceneries. Buildings grew and dissolved away like smoke on the wind, trees and mountains were pretty much the same, though they usually stayed longer than things conjured up by man.

In a place like this is was always difficult to retain your 'real' form, that is, how you appear in the real world. It was also more dangerous to keep your waking world skin in a place like this than it was to take on the form of another creature, either one that represented your personality, or one that acted as your spirit guide.

Von walked forward, giving up on keeping her human shape for now to pursue her task. She saw a wall fading in and out in the distance, shadows and mists cloaking it and revealing it as they chose. She headed towards it on swift feet.

888

His screams came from him loud and long, his head hanging as he was trapped, strung up like some meat puppet, his arm dead to him, burning, aching and never receding to being numb. Grunting into his breathing as he inhaled, he clenched his jaw tight and brought his head up to glare at Moriarty. "We are _nothing_ alike. I don't need any help, not from you, not from Von..."

_What about Ruby?_

Sam winced as he exhaled, what could be called a battle cry building up within from the pain, the power inside him; the droplets from his last stash were there and weren't being used to hold of the fort. The hunter let it all out, the cry the power and watched as it slammed into Moriarty throwing him back in the warehouse good feet away from him so he could slowly remove the hooks trapping him.

Grunts and gasps came from Sam as they were being removed, his other arm useless, completely trashed. Finally getting his hand free, he began to work on the one in his side, not getting far when a shadow came over him and he looked up. Throwing a swing with his good arm at the demon. He had to try, had to make an effort. He still didn't want Von in, he didn't but maybe he could try and wake up. Get out of this. He obviously needed more and then he could deal with this guy, then he could kill this guy and make sure he never comes back.

"I'm impressed, you were holding out on me, that's not very honest Samuel," Moriarty chuckled, dodging Sam's sloppy punch with ease and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt in his fist, pushing him back, making the hook in his side rip at the wound.

His other hand went down and massaged the wound, blood squelching out between his fingers. The building shook like something large had either hit it or landed nearby, shaking debris and dust from the ceiling to shower down on them in a grey cloud. Another of Von's attacks, Moriarty could sense the wall was crumbling, slowly, but the witch was still making alarming progress.

888

Von pressed her hands against the smooth surface of the barricade, fingers splaying out and smoothing over it. The stone or whatever it was made of crumbled and fell away like particles of sand at her fingertips.

"SAM!" she called through the wall, fine cracks appearing where her hands were and spreading out like fast growing vines. Her eyes flashed violet, Sam's power washing over her skin like hot wind.

She gasped as she felt it sizzle up her back then die away; he wouldn't be able to make another attack like that and still hold her back. He would have to let her in, or she would have to hurt him by breaking through the defense he had put up. Psychic attacks were some of the worst; they hurt more that just the physical.

_This is taking too long..._

"Sam, let me in, or wake the fuck up!" she roared, pounding her fists into the wall, each one sent a shockwave through its core.

888

He heard her voice, he knew it would take long and that barricade wasn't going to last it was already beginning to crumble, he wasn't fed like he usually was, he was low and he needed more. Wincing and grunting from Moriarty's actions on him, closing his eyes he took in shaky breaths, each time making the hook dig in and in and the massaging worse.

_Wake up. Wake up._

A sharp twist in the wound and his eyes opened wide, him sitting up straight in bed the knife he had under the pillow in hand and he was on top of Von, blade close to her throat. Looking down at her, he quickly moved the blade away and replaced it in its spot. Seeing her eyes open, perfectly awake, he knew she hadn't seen the dream, but she was close to seeing it.

"Sorry..." he breathed, climbing off and sitting; his legs bent and off the bed, body slumping a bit before straightening as he stood.

Glancing at the clock he noticed what time it was. 6:13 p.m. They had slept a long time. Well he had. Going over to his duffel bag he picked it up, it was time to be getting ready, and he knew that Von would want to start asking what happened, yell at him for not letting her in, for blocking her, and a simple sorry wasn't going to cut it. He wasn't sorry for keeping her out, but he was sorry for holding the knife to her from waking up. "You should get dressed."

"Sorry?" the heat of her voice could melt glass. "What in the holy fuck was that?"

With his back facing her she wanted to swing her legs out, plant both feet against his back and kick him clean across the room. Blocking her out was one thing, pulling a knife on her was another. It scared her but pissed her off more, she fisted the sheets as she sat up, fighting the ache to physically start a fight with him. Anger boiled off her skin as thick as steam as her green eyes burned a hole into the back of Sam's head.

She wiped the moist dab of blood off the corner of her mouth from where she bit herself and tossed the sheet away, driving her heels into the bed to pull herself off the mattress towards the foot of the bed. She entered the bathroom and ran the tap, holding a small hand towel under it.

When she emerged she tossed the wet towel at Sam and grabbed her duffle, "Wipe off your forehead," she ordered then turned around and exited the bedroom all together, slamming the door behind her.


	97. Chapter 97

The hours ticked by and she wondered how long they had really sat there talking and watching the show, it didn't seem long maybe fifteen minutes and yet time was flashing by. Was she that caught off guard by him that she didn't notice the clock still going at normal speed, the world moving on without her? Yes. Apparently so.

Biting her bottom lip she went to take another pull from the bottle when the weight of it seemed off, too light. Did she drink it all without knowing? Damn it she was either thinking too much or not enough. Standing up when the clock marked 6, she headed to the kitchen and threw away the empty beer bottle and swiveled back towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get ready I guess..." she said, taking steps up to the room, the tune of death the band plays when Kirstie Alley is placed into the Elevator in Limbo to go to Hell in the movie Toothless.

_Damn you are imaginative._

"Keeps me going," Alex muttered when she got into her room, shutting the door, her back against it before eyes flickered to the duffel bag.

The items were in there that she needed. After getting them on, she was so going to need some woman help with the rest of the process of getting ready. Swallowing she went on the hunt in the bag for the dreaded dress and heels.

Alex sat at the vanity in the room, looking into the mirror, her dark blue, just darker than royal, strapless fitted dress with a small v cut in the breast to show the cleavage. A few diamonds, small sized like a grain of sand planted along the bust, stopping where the line met that connected to the bodice. The rest was a silk and thin like lingerie but still a solid blue only from her hip bones to the hem. In between the fabric was slightly thinner; her stomach showing ever so but still retained the smooth of the silk.

What finished the dress and complimented well was the black 5 fucking inch strap heels. They were leather, XIXI shoes that cost more than her favorite gun. 5 inches were not comfortable to her at first but the guy that bought them for her, the guy that loved women in heels, they were her only pair and she had to wear them all the damn time when on that hunt. Eventually they grew comfortable and heels were heels, she wasn't going to buy anymore if she had one. She was going to wait to put those on till it was time to descend the stairs and go.

Tapping her finger on the comb she had, she looked at her normal, average brown hair, her blue eyes that were already brought out from the blue of the dress. Alex had added a barely noticeable amount of liner and wore mascara. Otherwise she kept her face looking the natural it was. Her hair was the matter.

_Times like these you need another woman's help._

"Vooooonnnn!" she started, the name being dragged out and escalating in volume as she stared at the reflection.

Not hearing anyone coming in, she sighed, turning on the chair and grabbing a robe that Bobby placed in there, tying it tight and leaving no revealing of her dress as she headed towards the door to search for Von.

888

Von might have tried to talk to him, ask him about what happened, but he would never tell her, he never did, and she couldn't deal with that. And the knife was he that freaked out by what had happened or had he done it because of something else?

"Fuck," she exhaled, lifting her head up to see Alex heading towards her. "Hey," she greeted, trying to sound cheerful and not like she was about to storm back into the bedroom and serve Sam his ass on a plate.

"Please tell me you are good at doing hair or at least can help at doing hair," Alex said, walking up the red head only to stop before her, the want to furrow her brows and say what was going on, but she knew that Von didn't like talking about things.

Who knows she might get it out of her when doing hair or Von would let it all go. It was iffy. "I don't know what to do with this," she grabbed a portion of her hair as she spoke, "and I definitely don't want it up, but...I need your help. After all you did get me into this mess. I'll do yours if you do mine." She smiled, her lashes batting. Alex didn't want Von mad, and apparently something peeved her. Was it Sam? So a little girl time would maybe aid them both in ways of nerves and boy trouble.

Von stood there hugging her duffle to her chest, glad that Alex hadn't breached the subject of her bad mood. "Okay," she agreed, stepping away from the door and not looking back as she walked down the hall to the other room. She walked swiftly and with a fluid like grace despite that her anger crackled through the air, leaving behind a thick electric ozone in her wake.

She knew Alex was following and when they entered the bedroom and shut the door, Von threw her duffle on the bed and pulled out another bag with her 'fancy' clothes in it and set it on the bed but didn't do much more with it. Now she wasn't even sure she wanted to go on a date with Sam, she'd rather have a smack down session with him then tea and fucking biscuits. Von breathed out slowly, "How do you feel about curling your hair?"

888

Sam winced when the door slammed. He was acting like a dick avoiding it sure but he didn't want Von to know. Moriarty was right, if Von knew what he was doing to him; Von would beat herself up about it, saying it was her fault. No. He was a big boy, why did other people think he wasn't? So far the only person who truly thought that he was independent, powerful and not weak, able to stand on his own two feet without someone needing to protect him was Ruby.

Sighing, he knew that Von was only trying, hell, she was a big girl too and yet he felt the need to protect her till kingdom come. He just hated seeing her hurt and it was the same with her. That was why he wanted to handle Moriarty then, alone, maybe get rid of him for good...but he was low so it didn't work.

Wiping the blood off his forehead, he figured that was how Von attempted at getting through the block in their connection and the block was gone. He could feel everything from her now. She was pissed at him, rethinking things. Was there anything he could say or do to make it somewhat better? Could he tell her the partial truth? Yes. Yes he could.

Turning for the bedroom door where she exited he opened it to find his brother standing there, ready to open it himself. "The girls are getting ready I'm guessing. You come up here to as well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean brushed past his brother, turning back around to look him up and down then back to the bed to see the sheets the way they were. "Somethin' happen between you and Missus again?" he moved into the room and grabbed a large duffle, knowing that his dress pants had to shoved in there, somewhere. "Don't piss off the cute red head Sammy, she _will_ kill you," he unzipped the bag and rifled through the items, scattering them over the bed.

"I know and everything is fine. Let's just try and have a good vacation," Sam said, beginning to dress into the dress pants and dress shirt. No tie, no suit jacket, just a shirt that looked nice and reasonable. Seeing his brother attempt at finding his dress pants, finally finding them he knew that Dean didn't want to dress up and in fact didn't have a dress shirt. "Do you need to borrow something? If so just check any duffel bag. I can't remember which one is what."

Dean nodded, agreeing about the vacation thing, Sam was good about figuring things out and unless he actually saw Von in tears again he wasn't going clean his little brother's clock. They both liked each other yet Sam seemed to keep screwing up, maybe it had been too long since he'd last been with a girl.

"Nothin' you have will fit me, Sasquatch," he reminded and started to pull on his dress pants over his boxers, his jeans now lying in the pile of discarded clothing. Zipping up the fly he headed for the door, his next plan coming into play. Dean leaned out into the hallway, looking down towards where the girls' room was. "Vvvoooonnnnn," he called, now needing her help, almost wanting to cross his fingers to promise that she had some kind of dress shirt for him.

888

Alex heard the name being yelled for help like some fly stuck in a spider web saying help me in a tiny voice. Rolling her eyes it appeared that she wasn't the only one who needed help of the Von kind. As soon as Von finished curling her hair with the curling iron she went to her duffel and Alex waited for her strands to cool.

Never could it hold curls well, but then again she was always so impatient when it came to waiting for the curls to cool before flipping and shaking it out.

Von sighed, not only did she have to get her sorry ass ready; she had to help the other two. Once Alex's curls were done, Von spritzed them with some hairspray to help hold them but not make them crunchy.

She padded back over to the other bedroom in nothing but the shirt she had left with. Sam met her gaze and she held it, the green of her eyes a few shades brighter from the emotions coursing through her.

888

He looked at Dean when he yelled, always needing a woman's help in something. When he spotted Von walking their way down the hall he met her eyes and he seriously felt like shit. He'd tell her, he'd tell her on the car ride, he didn't want the night being ruined, her in a sour mood, he didn't want to fight. Fighting wasn't good. Why was he having trouble with Von out of all the relationships he had in the past?

_Has it honestly been too long since I have had one that I have dulled?_

Dean let her know that he needed a shirt and Von said she might have just the thing, but he'd have to wait a minute for her to find it. She turned without saying anything to Sam and padded back down the hall in bare feet. 

When the door opened, the sounds of Von traveling over to Dean in the hall before returning, she turned in her seat and stood. "First get dressed and in the meantime, I need to think up how the hell I am going to do your hair," she said, removing the robe and tossing it somewhere off to the side, landing on the floor.

She nodded at what Alex said and dug through the 'fancy clothes' duffle, pulling out a black dress and a nice black on black pinstripe shirt that would fit Dean. Von sighed, knowing she would have to wear 'girlier' underwear with the stupid dress she was about to put on. Still wearing the shirt, she pulled her underwear off, and picked out another pair, black, that was less material than what she had on before. It wasn't a thong but it was as close to one as Von would ever allow herself to get.

Once that was taken care of she removed her shirt with her back facing Alex and slipped on the black dress. It had an asymmetrical neckline with an intricate array of blue and silver flowers that trailed over one shoulder, ruching was done throughout the entire dress, making it finely textured and not simple smooth.

Von pulled out and dropped some black strappy open toed heels on the floor. The heel was only about an inch if that, she was tall and didn't need that much of a height gain, and anything taller made it more difficult to run in. "Figure out what you're doing with my hair yet, I have to drop this shirt off to Dean...speaking of Dean, with that dress he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," she raised her brows and laughed knowingly. 

_Would it help if I said it was intended?_

Alex pointed to the door and as she spread her legs a bit, bending so then her hair hung down. "Just go give him the damn shirt and then come back. I already know what I'm doing."

Shaking the curls a bit, her hands coming to the strands and carefully situating them before flipping back over and going to the mirror to make sure everything looked fine. Damn, she did look hot, apart from the usual but when she really put time into shit like this she pulled it off.

888

"Ooooh yeah, you are definitely going to have to do some ass kissing, you're lucky she can't turn people to stone with a look like that," Dean informed helpfully. The elder Winchester stepped back into the room to look over if he missed anything. No he didn't think so, except for the shirt that he was waiting for. 

Sam ignored Dean, buttoning up the shirt and going over to the bed to put on his socks and shoes. He already knew how much he needed to make up to Von. Didn't need to be reminded, especially not from his own flesh and blood.

Dean let Sam's silence go; he wasn't looking for a fight anyway. He looked at the shirt he finally received and grinned wide, however Von got the shirt, she had good taste. Even Dean thought he was going to look half decent in it. He pulled it on and started to button it up, going to the bathroom and checking himself out.

888

Once Von got back after the second run Alex grinned. "Looks like I am not the only one who looks smoking. Plop a seat and let me work my magic."

_Makeup. Check. Hair...there is no plan, we are winging it._

Von sat herself in the seat, staring at herself in the mirror. Earlier that day she had almost been looking forward to the date, now she was as reluctant as Alex and Dean, maybe more so because of what she knew. How was she going to enjoy going out with Sam when it was hard enough to look at him without wanting to hit him?

_Have I always been this violent?_

When they were younger, the thought of hitting Sam, let alone beating him up, never once crossed her mind. Things had changed, maybe too much. "It's the only decent fancy dress I have," she defended, watching Alex through the mirror, "I'm not planning on impressing anybody."

"Well then we are in the same boat," Alex said, grabbing the comb and a hair clip, brushing back the front and a bit of the sides to do a half pony tail, going back for some bobby pins and sticking them into the strands gathered into her hand before clipping underneath the bobby pinned hair, turning it upside down and clipping it to the rest of her hair.

It created a bit of a fountain effect, smooth to spurting out and flowing. The curling iron becoming a tool of choice for the night she took a few pieces here and there and curled. Alex knew that Von was pissed at Sam, that comment about not impressing anyone, yeah that might be, but they would work it out. Hell, she was going to make Von have an impact on Sam to the point that if he didn't make up whatever he screwed up, this is what he would be missing.

A little bit of hair spray to hold it and she came around to do the mascara, applying peach blush to make it pop out and make the skin dazzle. Being a cheerleader in the past helped her with these things so easily. Backing up she observed. "That should do it."

Heading over to the strap heels she sat on the bunk bed and laced the straps through the tiny buckles before standing. The 5 inch heels added height to her 5'4 average, giving her a few more inches to not be too short with Dean and around the other two long legs.

"Let's get this night started and then over with. Shall we?" she asked, waiting for Von and opening the door.

888

Sam and Dean finished getting their items on, going down the hall together and they knew what with the door still closed that the women were still getting ready. Tonight wasn't going to be easy, but he'd let her ask questions and he'd answer them. He just hoped it went calmly. Sam really did want this to work out with him and Von.

_I am fucked._

The sound of clicking heels came and the brothers glanced towards the stairs. Sam's mouth opened and he stared, dumb struck as he saw Von.

_Royally fucked._

Dean was awestruck, Alex was stunning, and clogging his brain with so many thoughts it was difficult to breathe. His eyes ticked over to Von in hopes of a reprieve but she was equally as breathtaking. How could Sam have allowed himself to piss off such a beautiful creature? Then again, Sam could just about piss off anybody, he was an expert, but luckily he was also good at making amends with them too and getting into peoples hearts.

His hazel-green orbs continued their travels to his brother, whose mouth was in fly catcher mode. Suppressing any sound of amusement, Dean was kind enough to promptly correct Sam's facial gesture by lifting his hand and slapping under Sam's chin, effectively closing his mouth and preventing potential insect infestation.

When his attentions returned to the women they were now at the bottom of the stairs, Alex's dress brought into perfect clarity, her curled hair framing her face. In that moment he wanted to grab her, kiss her and feel the material of the dress under his hands but at the same time all he wanted was to admire her. Damn, how'd they get so lucky to have two hot babes who were hunters? Hunters didn't exactly equate with good looks, there were however rare exceptions.

When Von let go of Alex, Dean ticked his gaze back over the red head. Sammy was totally being punished for whatever he had done just by having Von appear the way she was in front of him. The elder Winchester took Alex's hand and slowly raised it to his lips as he leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on it. Showmanship never hurt.

"Malady, your chariot awaits," he drawled theatrically with a dramatic sweep of his hand towards the door.

Von's gut twisted up standing so close to Sam; maybe she was afraid of him, just a little. Or maybe she was more afraid of herself and not having any control over this supposed destiny of hers. She had caught glimpses of the darkness inside of Sam, and really, it scared her because she was drawn to it. Like a moth to a flame, only wanting to be near and touch the dangerous thing, even if it killed her. Von was one fucked up kitty.

She didn't smile and hardly gave Sam any eye time, she laughed at Dean's antics though, slyly pulling out her camera and turning it on. While Alex stood there dumbstruck by Dean's amusing show of chivalry Von snapped a photo of the couple.

Dean blinked at her and was about to protest what she had just done when, "Your hair," Von deflected, stepping over to Dean while she dropped her camera in her purse and raised her hands to his head like it had been completely choreographed. Her slender fingers mussed with his sandy brown hair, it was a cute messy assortment of spikes like it always was but Von styled it to give it an edge, it still looked messy, but now instead of just out of bed hotness, it was dangerously sexy.

Alex had her brows raised at how Dean was acting, but she couldn't help the light blush and small smile at it. When a flash came, her head snapped to the red head now taking advantage of styling Dean's hair before her. "Really? A picture? This better not be used for blackmail of any sort."

Shaking her head, she walked up to Sam, noticing his hair was as well a bit scruffy. Yeah he looked amazing, but then again so did Dean, but Von had the right idea. Male hunters couldn't do their hair worth shit especially when it came to things like these where they had to look nice. Sam grabbed her hand and lowered it from his locks, giving a smile.

"Wow I almost didn't think you had a figure," he joked and together they laughed when she hit him on the arm playfully.

Attention flickering to Von real quick he really knew he had to give it all he had, he was going to be like some kind of slave to her every whim if he had to for tonight. She looked amazing, but he felt like the lowest of the low...only she could make him feel like this. He had to make it up to her. Determined and set. Sam was sorry and that word wasn't good enough...words weren't good enough. Maybe acts of physical ability? Maybe a combination of both. Whatever it took he'd do anything to get Von back.

Going up on tip toes, considering she was till shorter than the tall hunter, she whispered in his ear, "Good luck tonight, try and make things work out or you'll have Dean and I to deal with...that is if Von doesn't first.

"I swear you're like an older sister to me. Honestly, warning me to be good and not screw up."

"Just by a year and though not blood related, you best believe I have your back."

Placing a kiss on his cheek, she stepped back and went over to Dean, finding Von done with him. Grabbing Von's hand and pulling her off to the side, giving the men a look of wait a few more seconds. She met Von's eyes. "You really do look gorgeous, and please, for me, try and have a good night. After all I have to as well as Boy Wonder over there. Please? For me?"

A small frown was on Von's lips, she looked back at Dean and then briefly at Sam as if deciding on something other than what Alex was talking about. Her eyes back on Alex she gave a slight nod and exhaled silently.

"Fine, only because you said please", she lamented, looking depressed but straightening out her expression to beautiful neutrality.

This was going to be a double date without it being a double date, there was only the one real nice place in town.

_Vent something or other._

There would be no way that Sam would take Von to the Mexican place, which meant that they were all going to be going to the same restaurant. That was going to be major awkward, if they got seated in the same area. Nothing screamed romantic like having your brother and friend watching you from afar like you were some rare exotic bird being observed for its mating habits.

The answer made Alex nod her head with a smile, leading them back to the men. She knew that they were all going to the same place, the town wasn't that big and didn't have very good restaurants for dates, but Ventai...Alex didn't like the idea that probably even though Sam and Von would be working things out and having the date, they might ogle at her and Dean on theirs.

God she hoped they were taking separate cars, because this was not going to be a double date, just two dates with people who knew each other in the same restaurant. After, or hell maybe there she would need a drink. Making sure to grab a jacket, though not fancy or nice as what she was already wearing, she didn't care; at least something was normal attire for her.

Heading out the door, the four split into two's, Alex and Dean to the Impala and Sam and Von to the Nova. Sam remembered that he still had Von's keys and unlocked the car, opening her door for her for her to slide in before coming around to the driver's side. He wasn't going to let Von drive; he wanted to do things the right way.

A pit in his stomach and a wrenching twist that was continuous, he started the Nova and pulled out before the other couple and ate asphalt to the town. What to say? What to say? He felt nervous, he felt like this was an awkward moment and that there would be plenty of those tonight. Would she speak? Would she even say anything to him? Look at him? Anything? What to say? What to do?

Von stared out the passenger window; she could have driven her car, how come she hadn't thought about getting the keys back from Sam? Probably because she had never thought that what had happened with them would happen.

_He pulled a fucking knife on me, how am I supposed to get over that?_

If Sam wanted to be a gentleman then he could go ahead. Whatever floated his boat, and made him feel better.

888

_Eyes on the road, man, eyes on the road._

Dean hummed along to the music playing through the speakers, tapping his fingers here and there on the steering wheel. Occasionally he'd sneak a glance at Alex only to have his gaze quickly retreat to the front of the car again. This was going to a lot harder than he first thought. How was he going to keep his head on straight with her looking like that?

He cleared his throat awkwardly, tentatively touching his bottom lip with his tongue, "You look really nice."

_This is soooo entertaining._

Alex turned her attention to him and fought to not smile. "And you look handsome."

_God I hope you two don't play footsies under the table._

Crossing one leg over the other, the hem of the skirt riding up her thigh from the action. Dean was making her feel completely hot and sexy right now and she hadn't felt that way for a long time. Alex licked her lips slowly as she looked back out the windshield just as the song changed to Shook Me All Night Long.

Dean grinned, "Thanks."

His eyes went back to the road. Instead of feeling like school boy on his first date he was calm, attention diverting back to driving and back to the song on the radio. He followed about five cars behind the Nova, gravel crunching and spurting from beneath the tires until the road smoothed out into asphalt, the small sign for the town coming into view.

888

It was like torture in the silence, replays of what he did, what the dream was, what was said by Moriarty. Damn it he pulled a fucking blade on Von when he woke up and he didn't even know it was Von until he realized the mistake too little too late. Was it even him that pulled the knife on her? Was it? He remembered trying to wake up, there was movement to his right and something inside told him to attack it, feed on it, and take it because it was there.

Why did he feel that because he was trying to break free, that Moriarty gave a parting gift and that was it? To attack Von and almost open a vein. For what purpose? To feed on her blood because the demon wanted him to most likely. God, he fucked up good and not just because of the knife but because he blocked her from the dream. Too many because's and too many questions. How could he tell her that he was sorry, that it wasn't him? It wasn't him, a feeling, a strong knowledge that it wasn't but then again was it really not _all_ of him?

Damn it, Sam was scared to talk, he was scared of being alone with Von. He didn't know what she was going to say or do if she was going to do either of the things while he was around. Her sitting there the way she was, looking the way she did, it was like a some form of Hell that he couldn't never quite reach if he ever went to the real place.

_I'm really sorry Von, I fucked up, I...I didn't mean to hurt you, to make you mad. Please, whatever you want me to do or want to know, tell me and I will do it,_ he thought sincerely.

Von couldn't find the words or the want, to talk to him. He talked about trust, being truthful, and she found out he couldn't follow his own rules. Trust issues were there, shown clear as day when he wouldn't let her help. Didn't he think she was capable, or maybe he thought she was weak and incapable? She was no better, the secrets she kept from Sam, all the dark terrible things. Maybe it wasn't her right to judge him, she looked over at him briefly, and donning the kicked puppy look he did so well.

No, she was mad, vehemently so. The spark in his eyes when he attacked her was like that of an animal, it had scared her, angered her and did something else that distressed her on an entirely different level.

_I can't do this, can I do this? I can't, I can't stay here. I wish I knew what the fuck was happening to me, I can't figure it out and stop it and be here, with any of these people...not now and not ever_

Von wanted to run her hands through her styled hair and undo the clips, pulling at her hair until it hurt, crying out in deep soul wrenching pain. Feeling the noise crawl up her throat and pull muscles and crack ribs. Yet all she did was sit there like a perfect doll, staring blankly out the window at the passing scenery while she was crumbling and burning on the inside.

There was a niggling urge inside that told him to speak, to just say something, fill up the silence because how else were they going to get through the night and work this out? Fix his screw up and fix the secrets piling up between them. The urge was frustrated and thus he knew to just get it out before it built up too much to bear.

"Sorry is probably something you don't want to hear, but I truly am Von. I care about you, but I...I just didn't want you in the dream. I thought that for some stupid male ego reason I could do it alone and maybe get rid of Moriarty," he paused, glancing over at Von. "I'm sorry. Especially about when I woke up. That...I didn't...what can I do or say to make things better?"

Finally he spoke, the urge inside was happy, content, only slightly but it was better than before when he didn't speak at all. Would she speak? Could they do this? Could they really talk about this, get it out of the way and have a normal date, or would the date be ruined and they would have just turn around at the parking lot and head back?

_I am fucking up this vacation and this relationship that is trying to formulate._

"And how did that work out for you?" the harsh words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. But she needed to say it, even though she already knew exactly how it went. She knew it hadn't worked and could see the growing of the shadow in his eyes that haunted her own, and it would only continue to grow the more time Moriarty spent with Sam.

Von knew without Sam saying that Moriarty had tortured him; it's what the demon did best. She had failed because she had held back and Sam had gotten hurt because she didn't want to be the one to hurt him. Seeing the look on his face didn't stop her, she had opened her mouth now, she had to continue.

"Why do you think you have to handle everything yourself, that you have to prove something to everyone, you don't think anyone wants to help you or that anyone's around at all?" she turned to him, voice incredulous. "Stop feeding me bullshit about opening and letting you in, when you're the one sneaking around and trying to protect me from something I've had a problem with for twenty-seven years. Twenty-seven years, you didn't think I've tried everything I've come across that wouldn't flat out kill me to get rid of Moriarty?"

"I'm not some fucking damsel in distress that needs protecting, and I don't need you of all people to hide things from me thinking that you're keeping me safe, you're not! So you can scrap the white knight shit and stop treating me like I'm fucking made of glass, you keep running off to protect me and you're only going to get yourself killed, and I can't-" her voice cracked, tears burning her angry eyes, they quickly went away and she continued, voice strong and angry.

"If you want to take down Moriarty we're going in together, you try an' be all macho again, see if you can handle it yourself, or whatever your stupid fucking plan was I will kick your FUCKING ass," she breathed in through her nose, green eyes smoldering like molten jade.

_And the knife, what about the knife Sam, what were you wanting to do with it?_

So many words, so much anger, and they had Sam stunned like fucking no other. Sam drove the car, unaware of the speed he was going, he was trying to process everything said, each word lingered and stuck to his brain like it had super glue as the adhesive. Intentional to stay and work through passages as if it were acid. Only making him feel worse and no solid thoughts or words to form and reply back.

The urge wanted to talk, the urge was happy he had spoken and now he was really wondering what to say. Opening his mouth after swallowing, the accelerator eased upon when he was going fifteen over the speed limit, before coming back down to the required town 25 miles per hour. Nodding his head he glanced at Von.

"Okay, together. I know that I haven't been necessarily following my own words and it's not fair to place that on you. It wasn't fair to keep you out and try and protect you. I know you can handle yourself, but don't feel like you have to protect me either...I know that was the reason you wanted to be let into the dream. To protect me. I'm tired of being seen as the Sam that has to have my big brother, Alex or you to come and handle things for me when I can do it myself. I've been doing it for four months since Dean died, and when I went to college. It's hard to do it when others place me in a bubble."

_Easy._

"I don't want to fight, I don't want to tear us up just because we both want to protect each other but don't want it personally when it is given by the individual giving. We aren't porcelain, but maybe we can find an even ground where we can allow some portion to protect and look after. I don't want to restrict you or feel like you are being enclosed. We'll do this together. I..."

_Like you? L..._

Parking in a space at the restaurant named Ventai, a few cars away from the Impala's station. He killed the ignition, pocketed the keys and turned to look at Von. "I really like you Von, I don't want to lose you and I will do anything to make this work out between us."

He wanted to kiss her, a soft one, and one that showed that he really meant what he said and was feeling. Not wanting to force anything on her he waited for her to speak if she was going to, was she going to fire off on him? Was she not? What was she thinking? What was she going to do?

Von watched Sam with a perfect mask of indifference, she listened to the words, she dissected the words and she sat there looking immaculately cold. She was still mad as hellfire but her options were dwindling down to a dangerous level. It was either forfeit, argue with him or beat the living tar out of him. Forfeiting was not an option, perhaps she could say what was needed without her voice breaking the glass from its shear force.

She remembered screaming so loudly, no, not loudly, so powerfully that glass shattered. God, she would never be able to get that out of her head, could she really do that if pressed enough? Von shoved the thoughts away, she could see Leon rocking back and forth as giddy as a school girl and she didn't want him ruining this. If it was going to be ruined it was going to be by Sam or herself.

"There will be no portion and no equal ground, this isn't a truce negotiation, waiting for the other to get fed up and disobey the guidelines they agreed upon. We're in this together, black and white, or we're not. We have each others backs; we protect each other, none of this kamikaze horseshit." Von unbuckled her seat belt while she looked Sam dead in the eye, "You can't _make _this work Sam, it either will or won't on its own, if you try and make it, it won't be the real you that I'll be with, it'll be someone else with your face."

Her face softened but still had a lingering edge to it, "You have to let what we have breathe, whatever it is that we have isn't normal, but it's natural, which means we're in this together, together until the wheels fall off." She opened the passenger door and set one foot out. "It also means something else too, you'll be buying me one big ass drink to make up for being a stubborn butt head." She left the car and closed the door, making Sam have to catch up to her as she walked herself to the entrance. Her temper had always given her a confident edge, once she cooled off she'd be back to quiet and shy Von, the fire kitten.


	98. Chapter 98

Climbing from the passenger seat, Alex shut the door and hugged the jacket a bit closer to her, feeling suddenly a tad exposed with the dress. She didn't like wearing dresses and that was why the feeling. Instead of waiting for the other couple, giving them time to themselves to talk out things, she knew they were, Alex led Dean inside and were seated. Removing the jacket and placing it on the back of the chair she sighed.

They made it to the place, they were sitting down. God this felt all too weird, nerves, butterflies, not her normal, a date. She couldn't do this. Alex felt like she was going to vomit, baby barf, crawling up.

_Just open the menu, you'll be fine. Order your drink. You're being asked. Pay attention. Breathe. Relax. Look up and don't fidget your hands under the table._

Alex did all these things and ordered a heavy drink, water wasn't good for now. A beer was in the options but the man offered a bottle of white wine on the house. Her looks could definitely get them good service, she wasn't meaning it to but never look a gift elephant in the mouth. After they ordered she didn't know what to do. Her eyes scanning the building before finally settling on Dean. She could do this...maybe.

What the hell was a place like this doing in Parkston, South Dakota, and what the hell was Dean doing in a place like this?

_Going out on a date with Alex in what's probably the stuffiest restaurant in the entire state of South Dakota, how am I supposed to enjoy myself dressed like a Ken Doll?_

Dean sipped his wine, he wasn't overly fond of wine, especially white but free booze was free booze. Going out on a date with a classy lady like Alex was going to reward him with a whole bunch of firsts. Like getting shit for free, always a major bonus in Dean's books.

He wanted to ask where the hell she got a dress like that because there was no way that she would pick something out like that herself. However, Dean was wise enough to know that if he broached the subject it had the potential to ruin the evening. And if she had gotten it from a job and he had asked, would talking about the job, about work, breach upon the 'this is a vacation' rules, yeah more than likely.

Dean looked around, doing his damndest not to look stark raving bored. That was when he felt eyes on him and he righted his sights to find Alex looking at him. He blinked and offered a smile, leaning forward on his elbows and in a hushed tone, "I don't know about you but I am freakin' bored, what color is that anyway, taupe?" he bobbed his head towards the walls.

It was too neat and contemporary for him; give him a place with scuffed tiles and coffee stain rings forever etched into the tables. Those places had stories and you could tell the rich history of the place just by stepping in and hearing the greeting bell jingle. Places like Ventai were like overpriced art museums where there were canvases hanging everywhere that were stark white like they had just been bought at an art supply shop. But people were still coming in to look and buy the overpriced canvases because they were told it was art.

_I'm supposed to be enjoying myself... Christ._

Blinking long and her face growing in confusion and semi horror, Alex stared at Dean like he just pulled Martha Stewart out of his ass and she was the puppet but he was the ventriloquist. Shaking her head and grabbing for the whine glass she gulped a hefty amount down, leaving maybe a few good sips left of it.

"Bored is an understatement and I am not even going to ask how you know wall paint like you are some kind of designer for Extreme Makeover: Home Edition or should be working for TLC shows," she paused about to put the glass down only to bring it back and down the rest of the white wine with a slight wince. She hated wine. "I know this is supposed to be a real date, but I'm up with you on being bored. What do we even do? I'm half tempted to want to bail on this and drag you to a bar and just spend the date that way, but as you can see I am not going into a bar looking like this."

More wine, even though she hated it, the bottle was there and she poured herself some more, taking gulps and running her hand through her hair, pulling it to the side, resting her elbows on the table with her hands on her forehead. She couldn't do this; they were talking about paint, about boredom. They couldn't talk about each other could they? A little too weird, too normal date for her, this was a date and yet she couldn't handle it. A date! Why did she let Sam and Von do this to her? She wasn't an average girl, she didn't go on dates, she was fucking Dean that was it, that was all that consisted of them and they weren't in a relationship.

_Could be...if you actually tried._

Bringing her head up she saw Dean looking at her. If he only knew how badly she was freaking out inside. Why? Because Alex didn't do this, this deviated from her routine, who she made herself to be. Date. A date. She was back to freaking out over that word, but freaking out more that they were actually on it, in a fancy place with low prices, dressed up. She was going to vomit, no, there was nothing to vomit, but Alex wanted to run. Maybe Von was right, when things got tough or not the way she liked, she ran away. Alex reached for her glass in that instant of realization.

888

Together. Okay. Together, it was final, and he wasn't going to argue it. Entering the building, they got seated, he managed to find Alex and Dean on the other side of the restaurant when being so, finding that everything was going relatively okay as far as he could tell. Why was Alex taking in so much to drink though? Blinking and coming back to their table, he ordered water for him and like Von told him a big ass drink. Food came next and then they were alone.

"You know I didn't get a chance to tell you this, but I had a fun time with you today. Probably the most fun I have had in long time..." he said, his voice kind of dropping off in thought.

When was the last time? Yeah he had some wild adventures with Dean but they were always attached to a tragic event or deaths. The last time probably had to be when they went to the Grand Canyon for a first. Sam had taken Dean there for his birthday last year, managed to though it was a difficult task, but they did it. They were there, saw it and partied but he wound up with a big hangover that still makes his head hurt by thinking about it. Fun but at the same time not so much.

Maybe the last time was...with Jessica. Back to the date, back to the now, he was with Von. He'd let it breathe, he'd let it just be him being himself and her being herself. It's been a long time but he could do it.

Von sipped her drink and set it back down on the table, a small smile playing at her lips. She was still a little pent up from the car ride but was gradually feeling better; the alcohol would help with that. "Yeah me too," she nodded quietly, staring at the design on the table, her finger itching to start tracing the swirls.

Short answers okay they were getting somewhere. Sam felt his shoulders sag a tinge, but not fully as she smiled. She was actually smiling. This whole night was going to haunt him. A time machine was wanted, he wanted to go back and not fall asleep, wanted to stay awake, wanted to let her in and not do what he did.

Sam swallowed nervous. Maybe he needed a stronger drink himself, raising his hand for a waiter; he ordered the same thing Von had. Drunk was the right idea, though not overly, just enough that he could drive them back and still think. Let the date commence.

Von was starving; using her abilities usually brought with it an appetite. In the car, yelling at Sam, she had completely lost her appetite and wasn't planning on ordering what she had. Her hunger came back with a vengeance and the knowledge that if she didn't keep her strength up she would be useless to the others and that was not acceptable. She watched as Sam's drink was set down in front of him, a twin to her own, except hers was already half gone.

He'd changed his mind about being Mr. Sobriety, good for him. Von was happy she wasn't the only one drinking now, she didn't mind but guilt sometimes found a way to wiggle in somewhere. And it all it took to be brow beaten by guilt was one of Sam's kicked puppy looks; she hated that look for many reasons. Von was wondering why she even felt guilty, it was Sam who had screwed up by keeping her out of the dream. It was Moriarty, anything dealing with him was her business, and that was final.

She had to take it easy, they'd made up, sort of, and they had agreed that they would be there for the other, none of this lone gun hero syndrome, saving the other by pushing them away and treating them like they're weak. There were still a lot of things that she wanted to say, needed to get out. Why hadn't he called when Dean died? Stupid question, he wouldn't have had her number, but Bobby did. She had seen Bobby over the course of the ten years she hadn't seen the Winchesters.

It was one of those odd timing things, she'd be there when they weren't, when she left, and they'd show up several days later. She never asked where or how they were or even if they were still alive. Maybe she didn't want to know, didn't want to be made aware that that they were doing worse off than her. Some part of her thought it had been the right thing to do, but the other part was feeling terrible for not having tried to keep in touch.

_Ten years ago. One year together. Then so long and goodbye. End of story._

She remembered being in detention on the second last day of school. Sitting there because she had defended herself instead of being beat into a locker. By some ironic twist she had apparently been the only one to misbehave that day, or perhaps most of the teachers didn't see much point in giving out D.T.'s at the end of the year. The teacher that had seen her smash that burly girl's face into the locker didn't share that view.

"You remember that time you and Dean broke me out of detention, you were so short back then that you had to stand on Dean's shoulders to jimmy the lock on the window open and lift it up. Dean had been on lookout and saw the teacher heading to the washroom after he locked the door to the room, then ran out with you to get me," a small smile appeared on her lips from the memory and she watched her drink thoughtfully. "Your dad was waiting out in the car and you both had come to say goodbye to me..."

_And that's the last I ever heard or saw of you both._

Von swirled her drink and sipped it, the alcohol burning with the sting of unshed tears that had collected at the back of throat before they could reach her eyes. She was getting too emotional, must be that time of the month.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I hated being the runt with you three. That was probably the scariest and most fun thing ever at that age. Trying to sneak you out like we were trying to pull a Shanghai Noon." He met her eyes and noticed the slight watering of her orbs at the last sentence she spoke. "I remember...we had to leave you behind, Alex had already shipped out to god knows where, hearing from Bobby about the fight she had with him. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go because I knew everyone would be gone and it'd just be you and Bobby. Dad found a new hunt father away and couldn't leave us at Bobby's."

The hunter remembered. Oh boy did he. He was silent for a month, wouldn't speak, he even ran away at one point, stayed in a motel room a few over from the one his brother was at. When Dean found him it was a whole other level of pissed off and worry that he never thought he'd see. Sam kept thinking at that time that if only he could remember Bobby's phone number he would have called...and when he did get a chance to call after being found, Von wasn't there. She had left.

"To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you after we left."

Von knew that Sam had somehow found a way to feel responsible for them leaving. It couldn't have been helped and it wasn't his fault that was life, it gave you things and then it took them away. Too many lessons learned by the age of twenty-seven made you feel like you were forty.

"Really?" Von's quiet voice was tinged with surprise; she lowered her gaze and fingered her glass absently.

Back then she had liked Sam, and had never known that he had liked her too. Even with where they were now, and what they had done together, she couldn't quite fathom that he actually thought about her, couldn't stop thinking about her, when they had left. She had gone to finish the next school year by herself, another year after that and she was more away than at Bobby's, learning what she could and hunting, working her way up from ghosts to Wendigos to demons.

Her visits from Moriarty grew more intense with each passing year as well, it was a small miracle that she wasn't locked away in a mental hospital, it was a small miracle she had been able to handle it at all. Most would have killed themselves or asked to be locked up, or gone on killing rampages because they had become feral. But not her, she was unique and had somehow been able to survive for the most part. Now though, she could feel herself slipping, and it was beginning to appear that not only did Moriarty's ward put a cap on her powers but on her ability to deal with her traumatizing experiences as well.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I really liked you back then Von. Time didn't change that at all as you can see that I still very much so like you. Really, really."

He smiled, drinking some of his beverage and wincing at the bitter tang of the alcohol. Damn he was stopping after this one. When Von wanted a big drink, she wanted one hard and with kick. Releasing a cough into his napkin he cleared his throat, brows a little wide just from drinking it. Hearing a spot of laughter from across him, it was Von at his reaction. "Strong."

Von grinned and swirled her beverage, drinking the last of it. It was a good strong drink; probably a close a cousin to paint thinner that wouldn't kill you flat, but still a good drink. "You should have asked what it tasted like before you ordered," she chuckled, setting her empty down at the side of the table.

Her plan as it was every night for the past seven or so years was to get so drunk she couldn't stand, made it easier to sleep that way. Self-enforced sedation. "Once the lining of your esophagus completely melts away you'll be numb to it," she assured and smiled up at the waiter who set down another glass for her without asking. She brought the drink closer to her but didn't touch it, not that second anyway, she didn't want to make it blatantly obvious what her intentions were.

Fancy restaurants always meant you had to wait a little extra for your food, it wasn't a diner and it certainly wasn't a fast food joint. It was all about the ambiance and the talking with the convenience of food as opposed to the food with the convenience of talk. Other than making the drink comment Von had little idea what to say, there were things she could say, as there always were, but she didn't want to jump right into how he'd been holding up the last ten years. She could see it in how he carried himself, the air about him, in the depths of his eyes and the scars on his body.

He'd lived his entire life as a hunter she'd been told, whereas she'd been in the hunting business for only twelve years. That wasn't to say she had lived a normal apple pie life up till then, far from it, but it was about as normal as one could ask for given how her life was. Von caught Sam looking at her thoughtfully and offered him a small smile, lifting up her drink and pressing the rim to her lips.

"That's what Dean said when he bought me my first beer," he chuckled.

Seeing her thinking made him wonder what was running through her head, apparently it was something of a memory and he couldn't help the smile on his lips, getting one from her in return. Finally deciding that maybe it wasn't too bad to keep drinking what he had. Four months he had been drinking vodka and tequila, a few beers, but more of the other two. He'd grown a tolerance to them really but only in the sense that he looked like a drunk, acted like one, but he was depressed back then. He remembered everything he said and did and he didn't stop it, he encouraged it.

Individually they had been through a lot over time, his father had died, he had died and resurrected by a deal. His girlfriend died, Madison died even though he wouldn't have minded if she had been his girlfriend if the werewolf bit had lifted. Sam had gone to college, actually broke free for a bit from the hunting life only to be sucked back into it. The situation with Meg, the yellow eyed demon, seeing his father again at the cemetery, them being the reason the gate was opened...did Von even know that was them? That they wreaked havoc on the world by doing that and yet they were trying to stop it.

Meeting Ruby, learning more about how his mom died and what his destiny truly was, Dean dying, Ruby finding him and taking care of him, training him, and then now this. There was definitely more, but really he didn't want to be thinking too much about it and that deep into it. They were on a date. He was with Von and that...that one semblance of knowledge, her being there, the connection between them felt, he suddenly had a rush of calm and protection. What he went through in his life growing up was over and he was safe, he was here with Von.

Did she send that to him or was it just himself? It didn't feel like himself. Meeting Von's eyes he smiled. Von was trying to cool down and she didn't need to help him in that way but she did. She meant what she said to him and now he did too. He'd show Von a fun time tonight...through this whole down time away from hunting, he'd show her that hunting wasn't everything, like he had learned in college, learned away from all the monsters and destiny.

"I'm glad I finally had the guts to ask you on a date and even now I feel nervous and like I am on my very first date in my entire life."

_I just said that out loud...once spoken it sounded cheesy. Damn it, Dean was right about me being too soft at times._

Von chuckled lightly; sipping her drink and setting it back down while she sucked at her bottom lip. Sam was a nervous ball of energy, it was better than the energy coming from him shortly before, it had been sad, even a little scared. She had used her thoughts and energy to wrap a comforting blanket around him to soothe away those worries.

"I'm that intimidating am I?" She wasn't sure herself if she was teasing or being serious, her presence clearly had an impact on Sam, more so now than when they were younger. So much had changed both inside and out between the two of them, the bond they once had only strengthened now because of the psychic connection they shared.

"More like beautiful and also it's been a long...long...time since I have done this. Another reason would be because it's you. Von you've always done this to me, it's not a bad thing, its good." Sam liked that he could be open with Von, though he hadn't been as of lately, but he would be. He was starting and he smiled at her. "Really good. You have no idea how good...Anyways, I know this place is a little too fancy, but cheap which I am surprised by how it looks. Deceiving. I don't know what to talk about to be honest, you make me want to keep staring and hell do a lot of things."

_Nefarious things._

His attention was brought to the side of him when the waiter came, not with food but with a look of apology. "I'm sorry but it seems this table was already reserved. We have another one for you if you'll follow me," the man said.

Sam gave Von a small smile, standing, holding out his hand for hers and taking it when she gave it to him. Von actually was calming down if ever so slightly. Together they walked through the restaurant, out what appeared to be an exit but Sam knew better. Entering the candle lit room, rose petals on the table and he led her to her seat. "Thank you."

_All a plan. This is how I do it._

888

"Hey," Dean soothed, grabbing Alex's hand in both of his and resting it on the table, still holding onto it, "take it easy would ya, you look amazing, you're doing fine," he squeezed her hand gently and smiled. He stared into her blue eyes; they sparkled with the dark blue of the dress enhancing them. His smile widened, "Would it make you feel better to know that I'm having an extremely difficult time getting over how beautiful you are, and that I'm trying to think of other stuff to talk about that would happen on a date but all I wanna do is drink you in?"

Alex stared at him long and hard before shaking her head a bit, rolling her eyes as she smiled. "That was so chick flick I am really beginning to wonder who the real Dean is. First the wall paint, now this?" her hand stayed in his and she reached out with her other hand took hold, running her fingers over the skin absently. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know each other more. That's what people do on dates right?"

_Right._

"Twenty questions, however without it being _just_ twenty."

_Exactly._

Alex could probably do this.

"You're kidding me?" Dean chuckled with a shake of his head.

Taking turns firing off over a dozen questions wasn't his idea of a date, not that he was an expert on dating, but he still had his pre-conceived notions of what a date should be. "And sorry for trying to be nice, we're supposed to have a good time, I figured acting like an asshole wasn't going to cut it."

His attention dropped to their hands when his words died away, Dean unfolded his hands a little from Alex's, only so he could run his fingers over hers. "Alright, what's your first question?" he sighed not liking the idea but unable to come up with anything better.

So many questions invaded her mind. What to ask? Could she ask how he went to Hell? Why he went there? What did he do? Alex didn't know the details really, she only knew that he got out and something named Castiel was his carriage. What to ask? She didn't want to get too personal, but then again how do you get to know someone without doing that?

"Who is the real Dean?" she asked. "I know it sounds pretty ridiculous, but I've seen how you are with your brother, how you are with Von and now how you are with me. You just surprise and confuse me that's all. One minute the Dean I grew up with, the next..."

_Same could be asked of us. Couldn't think of a better question?_

"They're all me," he shrugged, "don't you act different around different people, I've seen how you are with Bobby and Trevor and all the rest of us, you're a little or a lot different depending on who you're with," he drank from his wine, "same goes for me."

It was the truth, he had his protective wall and his masks, just like everyone did, and everything he showed to the world was him, to a greater or lesser degree but still him all the same. "Where'd you get that dress, I know damn well you didn't buy it yourself?"

Sliding her hands out of Dean's after noticing that she still had them in hers, she leaned back and took a sip of her wine before answering. "Dre. Dre Montegro. Mob boss type, but not really the Godfather material. He bought it for me when his name came up by a hunter who wanted him dead for killing his bud. Would have done it himself but of course he didn't want to get off'd, and knew that I could get it done much easier than he could have."

Licking her lips she continued. "His bud of course owed money after getting a loan to start up his business. Well he was going to pay back and he had enough to before the date came up that it was due. Dre controlled hell hounds because he had customers in low places, gave them to him as a gift. He did this to anyone who owed him. So I took the job, got into the good graces because he loves women, especially women in dresses and heels. Expensive and good looking. I fit the bill, he bought me them and of course now Montegro don't live no more."

_Couldn't let a dress and heels go to waste._

Drinking up some more of her wine she swallowed and placed the glass back down. To ask or not to ask? "How did you get onto Hell's A-list? I know for a fact even though you are a poster child of gluttony and lust, you don't deserve a place like that. Not after what we do."

"My sparkling personality and charisma and let's not forget my perky nipples, that's enough reason all on its own," he finished his wine and poured himself another glass.

This was the very last thing he wanted to talk about and he wasn't sure whether he should be supremely pissed off at Alex for bringing it up or just let it go. Family, friends, they had a right to know right? Only Sam and Bobby knew exactly why, people like Von and Alex who he'd fallen out of touch with had yet to learn why he landed himself a VIP pass to the hot spot.

"I'd really rather not talk about it right now," he admitted, hoping she would drop the subject and allow them to move onto another train of thought. He waited a moment; let the silence settle in until he felt he could move on. He would tell her later, but not when they were supposed to be having a good time, he didn't want to ruin a potentially good memory. "Have you picked up any interesting hobbies since the last time I saw you?"

Alex understood, she shouldn't have asked though it was something she wanted to know. Hell, she didn't deserve the right to know after leaving all those years ago. She wouldn't like it if someone asked her about how she got down there or how her time was in perdition. Nodding her head she smiled when he asked. The smile turning into a grin when her glass met her lips.

"I like to street race every now and then when I'm not on the job. A late night event nearby I would drive down there and lay some bills, collect after. In the past few months to keep the system going of food on the table for Bobby and I, I would take Trevor's fathers bullet bike and race that too," she answered. "Another thing that has become somewhat of a hobby is bar dancing. One more way to get money but grew fun after a while. And no there wasn't nudity, but we did shed a few to get tips and riled up. Kind of like a Coyote Ugly type thing. Boot stomping, karaoke, auctions, and dancing all on the bar top."

_Interesting hobbies all right. He wanted them, he got them._

"What about you? Any interesting hobbies or escapades you've been on. I'm not Sam so don't worry to spare the details."

"Racing with a little dirty dancing on the side, not bad, not bad at all," Dean nodded appreciatively with a smile the size of Texas. With what he had seen her do back at the strippers he had no doubts that she'd be making some fine green off of her skills. "I was gonna say I don't want to scar your virgin ears, but since that's not a problem anymore I still think they're better left untold in detail and that goes right with my hobbies."

_Because the majority of them involve doing certain activities with other women and I am not that stupid to think I'm not gonna get it if I start telling stories about my off time with the ladies._

"I play darts and pool, that's mostly for money though, like your hobbies, and I watch T.V. trust me, that feels more like a hobby every day."

"My virgin ears weren't always virgin Dean. As you can tell I have listened very well and know how to do well in the sack, even though a lot of it is just natural talent untapped till you came along," she spoke, getting an idea as she grinned, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully as she crossed her legs under the table.

The tablecloth long enough that this would work and go down unnoticed except by the persons on the giving and receiving end. Her heeled foot found Dean's chair, his legs spread apart like always as she rested on the wood where his crotch lay. He wasn't sitting too close to where it was, and he didn't know what she was doing because she hadn't touched him deliberately.

"Nice hobbies, sounds really boring though. Yeah darts and pool are good for hustling, and kind of fun, but as for T.V." she paused, the toe of her shoe sliding forwards till the heel acted as the brake and she felt her target, lightly touching as if it were a feather. "You can do better than that. It's safe to say we share one mighty common hobby now don't you think?"

_You dirty fox you._

Just then the food came and Alex wasn't moving her foot, she was going to keep it there until she felt the need to rest her leg down.

A little alarm bell went ding-a-ling in Dean's head a fraction of a second before his knee slammed into the table from underneath from a sudden pressure placed teasingly over his prized jewels. Fucking right it startled him, but he was man enough to keep from making any verbal outcry like a little girl.

He did however pass a glare to the maniacal woman sitting across from him in the blue dress, done so skillfully it went unnoticed by the waiter. And once their food was set before them and the waiter gone, Dean smiled tightly around his teeth at Alex. "You could say that," Dean grunted when pressure was applied to his crotch then eased away, "you're not going to let me eat in peace are you?"

A glint had sparked in his eyes, he didn't like that fact that Alex's wickedly sharp five inch heeled shoe was targeted at his crotch, but he didn't let that get in the way of him practically eye raping her where she sat.

888

A little alarm bell went ding-a-ling in Von's head when the waiter came and told them they had to change tables. She was put off by the fact that it took them this long to realize they had accidentally given the table to the wrong people. Was everyone in the restaurant industry a damn moron?

Von went quietly, drink in one hand, Sam's hand in her other and what she saw next made her gut clench to the point of painful and her heart seize to a stop in her chest for an agonizing second. Terrified didn't begin to cover it.

"What's this?" she asked cautiously with a frown as if she was aware she was being tricked somehow. Her fingertips froze along the glass of her drink and her other hand was resting in her lap, clenched into a fist under the table to keep her from shaking.

The frown ensued but didn't deepen while she gazed especially hard at the scattered rose petals like she could decipher their chemical compounds by not blinking while she observed them. A dry lump formed in her throat and she attempted to swallow it discreetly with little luck.

This had to be some kind of test, Von hated tests, why couldn't they have gone to a bar, why couldn't she have an angry Oniare breathing hot spittle in her face, it'd be easier to deal with than this.

_What the hell is Sam trying to do to me?_

Once the waiter was away, the food having been placed there like had asked. He had planned this in advance, before their fight and now he was starting to wonder if he did a bad thing with how Von was frowning, with how her feelings were shooting to him and he could sense that she was terrified. What was there to be scared about?

Taking her hand with the glass, rested the beverage down and just taking her hand. Worry etched onto his facial features. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done this if I'd have known you wouldn't like it. I wanted it to be romantic, the date; I wanted you to have a great night. I should have asked if you like surprises or not or..."

Sighing he looked at her, not taking his seat, crouching down so one knee rested on the floor and the other was partially bent to get a good look at Von. Wondering what she was thinking, even though through the connection he could tell what she was feeling. Feelings could be different from thoughts right? Maybe. "You deserve to be treated nice, and I like knowing that I affect you in some way. You deserve a night to relax and know that you don't have to work. I thought that this was a good idea. Show you how much I really do care."

The connection was strong, but not needed to know that she had hurt Sam. At every turn she always hurt him one way or another, caring about a person meant you weren't supposed to hurt them. Unable to meet Sam's gaze, Von stared at his shirt. He had gone out of his way to do this for her, and she was acting like she was ungrateful, she willed the tightness in her throat to go away but it refused.

_Look what I've done now, Von the screw up strikes again, guilt's always good to add to a nervous stomach and heart..._

Von closed her eyes and shook her head, swallowing down the lump barely enough to be able to speak. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her in a long, long time, this was a little slice of normal she never thought she would ever have. "It's wonderful," she managed softly, unclenching her other hand a little, wanting to reach for Sam's face but not sure she would be able to. So instead she simply sat there, still looking a touch nervous and uncertain but with the smallest smile of joy on her face.

Sam smiled, his shoulders relaxing and he was unsure but he wanted to do this. Rising up a bit from his crouch his hand went to cup her cheek as his lips met hers. "After this I have a surprise for you. Think you can handle the wait and excitement?"

Standing he went to his chair and suddenly couldn't stop smiling, just knowing that she liked it, even though it took a while for it to set in, he figured maybe in the future when they had time like this again to do stuff, he'd repeat. Of course different ideas but he'd definitely take Von out on a date again. It felt right. Beginning to eat, his eyes never left Von, like some kind of kid that had a secret he was itching to tell, a yearning to be the next in the show and tell for the class day.

The hunter wanted to do something for Von that was beyond just a dinner, he wanted to let her know all the things that he didn't have the guts to in the past. He wanted to show her that not only is he that Sam but he's a new Sam that is willing to do a lot more than just read.

888

Goosebumps ran along Alex's skin when she saw the look in his eyes, the one that said he was thinking of doing illegal moves to her and her foot backed off only slightly. Still there, but she wasn't going to let his sexual appetite ruin hers. Grabbing the fork she stabbed a carrot, looking at him as she teased the hunter. A little tongue flick before biting off the tip. She put the rest of it in her mouth and went to eating normally. "I believe strongly that when with me, nothing is done in peace."

When she tried to move her foot back a little she noticed Dean's legs closing, keeping her foot in place. Now that it was resting inches away from his groin he was forcing it to stay there. He had her trapped as well as wanting to run...maybe pounce on him with the look in his eyes still there. Licking her lips she released held air within her lungs. He was affecting her like no other.

"Glad to hear," Dean replied knowingly, cutting into his steak and taking a bite of the tender cut of meat, chewing and swallowing unlike his usual inhalation technique.

It took a bit of effort on his part not to wolf down his steak, baked potato and side of steamed vegetables. So he was very proud of himself by showing he had control over himself when he wanted to control. "Comfortable?" he asked coyly, his voice coming out as seductive as melted chocolate. He met her gaze, hazel-green eyes reflecting outward the master of sinful delights that resided within.

"I don't know, dresses aren't necessarily the best in my opinion of comfort," Alex managed to get out, her foot not going anywhere, and if she tried to test it she knew that his thighs had it tightened good. "You?"

She continued to eat, her veggies gone, and she was working on the Chicken Parmesan in the pool of angel hair pasta. Twirling her fork into the noodles after cutting the meat, she took both things and raised it to her mouth, stopping and audibly breathing in staggered when she felt something.

_Sly dog._

"That's too bad." His free hand sneaked down under the table while he took another bite of steak, when he hit his mark he swallowed.

His calloused fingers ran up the length of her calf to the underside of her knee, grazing her thigh and teasing his fingertips over the sensitive flesh, moving over the top to the inner area, much warmer than the rest of her leg. "Maybe I could help you out with the dress problem later on," he suggested smoothly, stroking her leg and applying subtle pressure. He hadn't lessened the hold his own legs had on hers; he kept them nice and tight, her leg good and trapped.

Dean would have loved to go further, but alas they were in public and his reach could only go so far without it looking obvious as to what he was doing. So for the time being this was good, foreplay had many forms and he intended to keep Alex revved up until the right moment presented itself.

Like any man he enjoyed the reactions he received from her from the barest of touches, as sensitive as flower's petals and just as smooth under his rough but gentle hands. He was looking eagerly to the time he was going to spend with her later in the evening.

Her food was in mid bite, and she couldn't even eat it as his hands played along her leg, making her breathing incredibly audible and her mouth refused to close. Her stomach muscles tightened and released and she finally took the food in. Chewing she could still feel him teasing her, he was going to do this the whole dinner and she nearly choked on her swallowing when he grazed on the sensitive skin underneath her knee again.

Raising her hand, Alex found a waiter nearby that had caught her call. "Check please," she answered almost normally, Dean's hand making her breathing and voice jump around like it was hop scotching.

The waiter nodded and headed off somewhere to retrieve their table number with their orders and amount. Alex grabbed a hold of the glass she had and downed the rest of the wine. When he got back the check was handed to Dean and his hands rose for his wallet, but his legs still held tight. Eyes narrowing she braced herself on the chair and pulled, her knee hitting the table underneath, the clattering of the dishes and she bit her lip from hitting her funny bone down there. Smiling at the man as he took the cash and went away, Alex stood and grabbed her jacket. She was done eating; she needed something heavier to drink as well as something to do.

Fighting the urge to limp from the funny sensation in her knee, it went away as she tried the walking as if she didn't hit it. Exiting the building, no one outside, walking towards the car she turned to face Dean as she walked sideways, legs crossing in front of the other line like a never ending grapevine. "Bar, Bobby's, Liquor store or some discreet location?"

"Liquor, then Bobby's," he decided, there wasn't anyway he was going to waste anymore time in a public place than he had to, not when every particle of his being was screaming to touch Alex. His libido was in kill mode; take no prisoners, discreet locations be damned.

_I know Sammy's got other plans with Von anyway, kid's such a fluffy romantic...it'll be good for Von._

Dean breathed in the cooling autumn air and slid into the driver's side of the Impala while Alex took shotgun. He pulled out and went down the road, picking up some whiskey and tequila at the nearest liquor store.

Back at Bobby's, Dean killed the engine, slipping the keys into his pants pocket and climbing out of the car to wait for Alex. Instinctively he held out his arm for her, gravel and lumpy packed earth would be treacherous terrain for Alex to travel across in those heels of hers. She'd also been drinking but he never thought of putting that into the equation, she wouldn't be drunk yet.

It didn't look as if Bobby was home, which meant he was either out on a hunt or some other errand. The kitchen was fresh stocked with goods; the elder hunter had been by to drop them off before heading out again. Scratch that off the list and it probably did mean he had left on a hunt, or to visit a contact.

Sorcha came around the corner from the study, ears perky and tail wagging as always when she saw the pair, now completely familiar to who they were and knowing she could be at ease with them when they came around. She went up to Dean and started to press her nose into the bag he was carrying, sniffing and snuffling eagerly to pick out the multitude of scents. The glue from the labels on the glass, the labels themselves, the paper bag, Dean's sweat, the odor from the cashier that had bagged the purchase for him, and the faint but distinct smell of the alcohol that was contained within the glass bottles.

"Does it pass your inspection?" Dean asked the dog with a smile and Sorcha returned it, her rear wiggling happily. "Sorry pooch, Von'll kill me if you're laying out on the floor in a drunken stupor, no booze for puppy." Sorcha huffed like she was offended and stepped over to Alex, licking her hand and nuzzling it affectionately. To tail wagging lazily from side to side.

She smiled, removing her coat before kneeling as best as she could to get to Sorcha's level and pet her. Standing straight again, her heels not giving her long enough to do that pose she began to walk towards the stairs. Alex stopped at the railing, looking at Dean with a come hither expression as one leg bent at a time while she removed the straps from the buckles and the heels from her feet.

On tip toes one off, heels in one hand, railing under the other, she ascended, eyes remaining on the hunter when he headed after her. Making sure to stay put for him to catch up she was fine, but she wanted Dean to handle the rest of the night. He was still obligated to give her a date, and the date wasn't over. Not yet.


	99. Chapter 99

Von lifted her sights from her food, a delicate eyebrow raised and fork half way to her mouth, laden with chicken and fettuccine Alfredo. She never felt that eating was such an awkward moment in all her life, that and she could distinctly feel Sam's anticipation of the continuation of the evening. She was trying to eat but her stomach insisted on performing somersaults from all the excitement.

Sam was making her nervous, staring at her like she was some rare creature that would disappear without a moments notice. She was curious as to what else he had planned; the fancy dinner was unexpected enough, now there were other surprises in store for her.

It was almost like Sam was expecting her to whine and plead to be told what was in store for her, only that wasn't her style. She wanted to know, Sam's energy was affecting her anxiety level, making her have the compulsion to ask, to fish for information even though Sam would remain tight lipped about it.

"You're making me nervous," she admitted holding her fork precariously close to her mouth, "am I doing something wrong?" Von held her fork over her plate and looked down at herself, then the plate, her fork, her drink, then back to Sam with a troubled expression on her face.

She was honestly trying to figure out if she was doing something wrong. Legs were together like a lady because of the dress, posture was straight and appropriate for where they were and because of the dress, even the food on the fork, probably well and cool by now was a decent portion for her mouth and not over laden. Whenever she was hungry, she usually went about eating the food like it was trying to get away but even then she was good about keeping all the food inside her mouth.

Unlike a certain Winchester she knew, unless he had since improved the capacity of his mouth to account for any potential spew factor. Von blinked and swallowed, her green orbs displaying the uncertainty she felt. She let the now cool pasta drop from her fork and mixed it with the warmer noodles and chicken on the plate.

"No. No, of course you aren't. You just look amazing, and hell you are amazing in general. I'm sorry if I'm being cheesy, but I'm being honest."

Sam didn't know what to do or say, so he remained silent after that, eating up his meal and after they were both finished the check came. It was getting closer to what else he had planned. Might not be all too exciting but it was something that they did when they were younger, a good memory and one that stuck and meant a big part of when he started to really like Von. Gain feelings for her. Getting up from his seat, he moved over to the red head and bent his arm in a fashion that he had seen and done when it came to Prom. Cheesy, yes. Sam didn't seem to care though around Von.

The blush that crept up Von's face was about the same shade as her hair, her gaze dropped to her food to hide her embarrassment. She ate what little she could of her food, the multitude of butterflies swarming in her stomach making her lose her appetite again. Despite that she still somehow managed to finish her drink, practice makes perfect. She gave a small laugh when Sam made the gesture with his arm to offer to take hers, she couldn't help but want to humor him, he was trying very hard and she found it endearing. Any other circumstance and she would have had to insist that she walk on her own, she was fully capable, her heels weren't suicidally tall and she was far from drunk.

There had already been enough upsets that day without her adding to it. Von took his offered arm and stepped away from the table, shouldering her small purse and smiling up at the four extra inches Sam had on her. While she smiled she was wracking her brain as to what Sam had planned next, there wasn't a plentitude of activities to do in a town this size. Drinking, fucking, and cow tipping. That about summed up what could be done in Parkston, South Dakota, not exactly things that would pull the tourists in. Von could have easily snaked the keys from Sam's pocket, but since he was the one with the plan she allowed him to drive her car once again to where ever their next destination was.

The car ride didn't take long as he stopped at an abandoned house, just off the edge of the town. Sam killed the headlights, exiting and began to head towards the front porch steps. "Remember this place? When we would sneak in here when we'd stow away and Bobby's truck when he'd come into town? Making sure to know his schedule on departure so we didn't miss the ride back. Bobby knew all along though and eventually took times on making his trips longer before waiting for us at the truck..."

The tall lanky male opened the door and bent his body in half to sneak under the wooden barrier there. When Von came through, he clicked on a flashlight nearby on the old mite eaten side table he had left there months ago when Dean had died and he had come to visit the place. Taking Von's hand, leading her to the stairs and up the carefully, avoiding questionable areas of the steps before making it to the second floor. Veering to one of the right doors, he opened it and walked them in.

There stood the tent. Of course it was old, and dusty and no doubt had something bad residing, but Sam had actually cleaned it out a bit when he was there too, making it look better. Why did he do that? It kept him busy and his mind off of the fact that he wasn't going to see his brother again. Light streamed through the tattered curtains put off to the side to give a view of the night sky.

"I thought you might like it," he said, coming down and around, crouching he grabbed a bracelet. "I found this in the back of the Impala underneath the seats. You lost it and I remember you were really worried because it belonged to your family. Well it's in your hands once more."

_This is where you told me everything when you wanted to talk, where I told you everything in return. Spent some time together and that was when it happened. You probably didn't know it, but that was the moment that was crucial to my liking for you Von. Cheesy I know._

The place was still standing, Von couldn't believe it, and she hadn't been back since she left. She was the last one of the four to set off from Bobby's, all done school, graduated, driver's license, and the whole shebang. Before she left on her own, she stopped by, walking through the house, all the rooms, like traveling inside a memory. All the quiet moments, and the secrets told between two people who had found themselves able to trust each other completely had played out like an old movie reel inside her head.

Like watching a casket go into the ground with a loved one inside, Von had visited the house one last time for closure. America was a big place and it was doubtful she's ever lay eyes on the Winchesters again, and since she had gone back up to Canada shortly after that, the chance was even more remote. Even when she came back to visit Bobby, sometimes helping him help other hunters with their jobs, she never once passed by the old house, not even for a single glance. Sometimes even happy memories weren't always the best.

_Sometimes they're worse._

Von smiled sadly. "It was my mom's," she lifted her hand hating that she could feel it shake and dreading that Sam would be able to pick up on the fine tremors.

Taking the silver bracelet her thumb ran over the Celtic knot pattern to the engraved depiction of a wolf and raven, the knot work joined them together in a spiral pattern. "Thank you Sam," she said quietly while her gaze was still fixed to the item in her hand. She managed to lift her other hand and fasten the bracelet to her wrist, even then she couldn't stop running her thumb over it thoughtfully, feeling the engraving carving and curling along the silver band.

Coming up to the red head his hands went to hers and he brought them up to kiss them on the top and them the palm. "You're welcome," he paused. "Oh, I almost forgot. Desert."

Sam searched his pockets of his pants, concealed perfectly before pulling out the Ho-ho's and Ding Dong's. Shrugging with a sheepish expression he sat down under the cover of the tent barely, and faced the window.

"Our desert of choice if I am correct." Handing her whichever she pointed to, he began to open his. "So for a date, how would you rate it? 1 to 10, normal-wise...Worst hunt level or best hunt level, hunter tongue-wise."

Von chuckled when Sam revealed the choices for desert, she chose the ho-ho's and sat down next to Sam, her legs tucked under her because there was no other way to sit in the dress. Her fingers were pinching either side of the packaging, ready to pull it open when she stopped to ponder the question. Rate the date.

She didn't have anything to compare it to, which made is difficult for her to rate it. It hadn't started off the greatest what with what had been going on earlier, but it had turned out alright in the end. Dinner was nice if not awkward for the red head and Sam was being an utter gentlemen, how could she be upset with a man who praised the goodness he saw in her when she couldn't see it, who found a long lost possession of hers that was dear to her? And how could she be mad at him when he offered her one of her favorite Hostess treats?

Von leaned closer to him, the movement gaining his attention like intended. She braced her now free hand on one side to keep from smacking her face into his and she leaned in closer still, lips nearly touching. He couldn't ask her to rate such a thing, not when she couldn't find any words for it. Green orbs meeting his for a precious moment, Von closed her eyes in the moment it took for her lips to press softly against his.

888

Making a quick detour to the kitchen to grab some glasses, Dean headed towards the stairs where Alex was waiting for him. He let her go up the stairs first, then led them off to the boys' bedroom, bags, booze and glasses in hand, ushering her in and closing the door behind them.

"You might wanna get dressed into something more comfortable."

Dean set the bags down and the alcohol and glasses on the table, first he pulled out the whiskey, cheap enough to strip paint with and then the tequila, and finally a fine bottle champagne. Very expensive champagne already chilled to perfection. The glasses were the fanciest Dean could find, a pair of crystal etched of glasses meant for scotch more than likely. Tonight they were going to be treated to champagne.

Dean kicked off his dress shoes, and started undoing the buttons on his borrowed dress shirt, he might just have to keep it if Von let him. The hunter looked to Alex who was giving him a look and he shook his head. "This isn't a ruse to get you to take your clothes off, it's getting chilly out there and the dress is nice, but you said yourself, not that comfortable."

He chucked the shirt onto the opposite bed, Sam's bed and went for the belt and zipper on his dress pants, quickly changing out of those and into a well worn pair of jeans. He topped himself off with a clean grey t-shirt and ran his hand through his hair, and then he padded over to the window, grabbing some blankets along the way, and lifted up the window pane.

With one socked foot on the windowsill he looked back at Alex with a smile, "I'll be right back." He reached behind him and snagged the two glasses and champagne and then disappeared through the window. There was an old little wooden ladder built onto the slanted roof of the house that led up to a flatter part. Dean only knew this because he had to climb up the roof once to fix a leak after a heavy rainstorm. He scaled the ladder and laid out the blankets and the drinks, then headed back down.

_Sam isn't the only one who can get romantic._

Alex managed to head back to her room; the dress was the fucking hardest thing to put on and the fucking hardest thing to get off. Finally out of it she was in search for a bra, pulling one from her duffel, finding it a dark blue with lace, matching her panties she was already wearing. Slipping on a pair of tube socks, her pj's Dean had gotten her earlier, gray sweatpants and a zip up hoodie. Her hair was still all fancied up and so was her makeup but she was comfortable for now to not mess with it.

Heading back into the other room she found Dean back inside and she seriously wondered what he was doing. Everything was gone, he had climbed out the fucking window and done god knows what. "All comfortable, now what are we doing?" she asked, a small smile creeping onto her face when she met his green eyes, the color swirling with something of what could be a surprise or chaos. Alex was guessing surprise.

"Good." Dean moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, satisfied that she felt as comfy as she looked in his arms. "Now go out the window, up the ladder, you'll see where to sit and wait for me," he kissed the top of her head and leaned back from her, breaking the embrace and leaving the room to head down the stairs back to the kitchen.

He knew he was trying her patience, Alex like every other member of the party hated to be kept in the dark, but if she could do what he asked and wait for only a couple minutes until he got back then he would be a happy man.

In the kitchen he pulled out a package of strawberries he had seen in there earlier, Bobby had probably bought them for Von, now they were going to be put to good use. Von would just have to forgive him; it was for a noble cause. He emptied the package into a bowl and rummaged around the kitchen for a smaller bowl, and then to the pantry.

In the pantry he retrieved a small box of dark baker's chocolate and unwrapped a few of the large squares into the bowl and then remembered that Bobby didn't have a microwave. He was in the middle of groaning in annoyance when he remembered once again and turned to see the brand spanking new microwave sitting on the counter in all its shiny and barely used glory. It was definitely a new addition and a welcome one at that, as it saved Dean's ass from having to wait around for an oven to get hot enough to melt all the chocolate to the right consistency. Why wait when one can nuke?

Dean placed the bowl in the microwave and pressed the two minute quick cook button. While the device worked its magic the hunter went on a search for a wooden spoon, finding one in a nearby drawer he waited in front of the microwave impatiently. As soon as it hit the one second mark he opened and stirred what chocolate had melted and then set it in for another minute.

Strawberries in one hand and hot melted chocolate in the other he headed back up the stairs glad to see Alex no where in sight and climbed through the window while he balanced the items. Heading up the ladder was trickier and he cursed and grumbled under his breath when he accidental spilled some hot melted chocolate on his hand.

"This romantic stuff hurts." He placed the offerings down in front of Alex who was sitting snuggled in the blankets and sucked the chocolate off his hand with a pout on his face. Making a soft sucking noise and frowning at his hand he crouched down and picked up the champagne, uncorking it with an audible pop, the cork shooting out into the sky he laughed and poured a glass for Alex and then a glass for himself.

Alex couldn't help but shake her head; Dean was going all out, trying for romanticism.

_Yeah but is it working?_

Yes it was working, that is what Alex got for a being a hunter that happened to be a romantic at heart. It was a chilly night only slightly but she was glad to be wearing what she was wearing and the blankets being up there. Coming a bit closer to Dean, she received her glass of champagne. Normally she wouldn't be considered the type, but she'd drink anything that was alcoholic no matter brands. Sure there were drinks she preferred but a lot of the time she didn't give a fuck.

"You know I never pegged you for being the guy of every girl's dreams. Champagne. Fruit and melted chocolate," Alex spoke, leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft kiss before pulling away. "Thank you. I have to say, this is a big surprise, a lot of fun, and something new that I have learned."

_Aw, someone's getting mushy._

"Total chick flick moment; sue me for it if you must." A sip from the glass and Alex felt the bubbles perk her up as well as something else in her stomach. Maybe it was the wine from earlier. Had to be the white wine.

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Don't get used to it," he said into his glass and took a sip.

He had taken a page out of Sam's book, Dean loved the idea of an apple pie life but wasn't one for romantics. Leave that to people who were good at it and enjoyed it. He preferred simple things, the quiet moments, a hearty dinner, and the idea of waking up next to that special someone. Not fancy dinners, fancy dresses and acting like you were some prince charming character out of some fairy tale Disney movie. Life was hard, painful and gritty, which was why it was important to him to feel and have the realness of simple but good things around him, even when they didn't last. Most of the time it was good memories that kept him going and nothing else.

"I'm glad you like it," he said finally with a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. He turned to watch Alex before looking back up to the sky. "You can forget about me feeding you strawberries, it ain't gonna happen."

"Dean, don't worry, I think I'd rather shoot myself than cross that line," Alex replied, taking one of the strawberries and dipping it into the chocolate, waiting for it to stop dripping before bringing it to her mouth and eating it.

Fresh fruit and chocolate it was like a dream come true. Dean knew how to get in good with a woman. Alex finished up the strawberry and then gained an idea. Would it be considered crossing a line when one wasn't necessarily holding it out and feeding them? The female hunter took another one and dipped again in chocolate, biting it and keeping it in her mouth as she met his lips, kissing him with the taste of Dean and the food. She moaned at the delectable combination. Pulling away she sat back in her spot and took a drink of champagne.

"Tastes really good Dean, nice and fresh."

The chocolate strawberry kiss was a new one for Dean and his eyes had widened a fraction before they closed and the kiss deepened. Velvety sweet and uniquely Alex. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a second bite," he licked a trace amount of chocolate off his lower lip while he gazed steadily at her.

Alex's brows rose, finishing up the beverage before going over to Dean and straddling his lap. Taking another one and dipping, into her mouth then discarding the leafed top, she met his lips again, slower and when it was gone she remained. Her body arching into him from the taste and being close to him, another warm body, another body that hummed and she wanted to be the one to release all the flurries.

Pulling away Alex stared at him, licking her lips. "Well there you go Sturgis."

_Alone on the roof, blankets, booze...you connect the dots._

888

Sam took the kiss, leaning into it so then she didn't have to strain so much to get to him, his head tilting down some while the Ding Dong was dropped, his hand supporting on the ground and the other on her cheek. The hunter let Von take it where she wanted to go, take it at a pace she wanted, but he loved kissing her. Her taste, the feel, the sensation of many low voltage sparks coursing through his system to make him numb like a form of Novocain that was enjoyable.

He really was sorry but right now he guessed they had to move on some and make tonight a good one. Sam loved the moment of seeing into her soul before impact and he sure as hell wouldn't trade it for the world.

_So cheesy again...but how many times do I have to say that is how I role part of the time I live and breathe? More like when I am around Von._

Touch. Her body hungered for it more than it had ever hungered for anything before. And Sam was there feeding it to her in loving doses, the desert he had presented her with all but forgotten for the time being.

Von embraced him on more than a physical level, her essence, her being wrapped around him, soothing away whatever troubles he had. It enveloped him in pure affection, with an underlying edge of something more base and primal. Like a warm sunset lined with the darker hues of a powerful thunderstorm that had come and gone.

Regretfully, she broke from the kiss, it was better for now and left her wanting more. She hoped the same was for Sam and when she met his eyes there was a look in them that made her smile sheepishly.  
_  
Does that answer your question Sam?_

When she pulled away Sam wanted to follow and make sure she didn't get far. The hunter met her eyes and he smiled, leaning in to recapture what was lost. If only for a moment before he heard something downstairs. Separating from her, he stood his gun in his hand from the back of his waistband as he looked at the door.

Giggling and stumbles came from beyond the wooden plank, echoing up there to their ears. The sounds of two teenagers talking, a boy and a girl and Sam clicked the safety back on and returned it to its spot. "Looks like we aren't the only ones on a date," he chuckled and shook his head.

Teenagers, they had the right idea, only it was the same as Sam's had been. Von wasn't fond of the idea of having to share a space with another couple, especially when it was supposed to be special and intimate. When Sam returned his gun to the waist band of his jeans, Von returned her knife to her purse. She had moved in beside Sam, she wasn't a damsel and like hell she was going to stay back and out of harm's way.

"Looks like," she replied, offering a wane smile up to Sam when he looked down at her while she peered out the doorway, bracing her hand against the doorjamb. "Could we leave, the house is big but I don't like having to share it," she spoke quietly into the hallway, "unless you want me to scare them off?"

"I'm sure we can sneak out without them hearing us, be a bit dare devilish," Sam spoke.

His eyes knowing that the stairs weren't a good option and without a doubt the teenagers were nearby the main door. Falling onto the window, he smirked. Drainpipe it was. Going over to it and opening it up slowly and as quietly as he could, he swung one leg out and then the other. Meeting Von's face he realized his stupidity in that one moment. Drainpipe. Dress. Heels. "Think you are going to be alright? I won't look up."

_Modesty and gentleman._

Either that or...before his thought could finish the wood gave way at his hands and he fell backwards. His back hitting the earth floor and air escaped his lungs. The breath knocked out of him, he blinked confused at the window where Von was looking out worried. Turning on his side, the air flowed, and he held up a hand in the signal of O.K.

Von opened her mouth to reply when her eyes widened in alarm, Sam had disappeared from view with the sound of wood snapping and she heard the distinct muffled sound of a body hitting packed earth further below. Sam had fallen clean off the house and she sighed in relief when she poked her head out to see him manage to move to his side and give the signal that he was okay. He was far from okay, he had just fallen off of second storey house, but at least he had the decency to lie about it.

Von slipped off her heels and followed after, swinging herself onto the drainpipe and clambering down, feeling like a damn monkey or one of those people that climbed up trees to get coconuts. But she didn't fall, which was a bonus. She hopped to the ground and made her way over to Sam, kneeling down beside him, not caring that her dress was probably covered in dirt by now.

"Are you really alright?" she asked softly, resting her hand on his shoulder and frowning, small lines forming on her forehead in concern.

Coughing a bit and inhaling slowly to regain oxygen into his lungs he stared up at Von and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine, back's going to kill me later but I'll live."

Sitting up Sam made sure to try and support himself with his hand and it worked, ever so slightly before Von came into help him up stand and be stable. Digging for the keys in his pocket, he handed them to Von. "Wherever you want to go next, that or Bobby's. The night is still young, how do you feel about watching a movie on the couch?"

"That sounds good and should keep you from doing any more feats of daring," she teased, wrapping an arm around him to support him with her purse and shoes in one hand and her keys in the other.

They walked around the side of the house, the teenagers off doing their own thing which was for the best. Once back at the Nova, Von opened the passenger door for Sam and allowed him to slide off her arm and into the seat. Making sure he was as comfortable as he could be she walked around and climbed into the driver's side, throwing her shoes in the back and keeping her purse at her side, it after all did have her phone and her knife in it. Turning the ignition over she turned up the volume on the stereo out of habit, 'Jambi' by Tool flooding into the car, filling up the darkness of the car.

888

Alex moved one hand to the back of his neck and the other to where one of his resided, lying on top it as she felt the muscles move while they massaged. Sighing into the kiss she couldn't help but move her hips slowly forwards, rocking in slow movements, feeling the need.

_I got your back, Leon won't be interrupting, no images, no memories, nothing._

The female hunter moaned again at the taste and what little they were doing. God, it was amazing and unique how Dean could make her feel so much when so little was done. It was even more amazing how easily he got under her skin and made her heat up and act like some kind of feline. "Dean..." she breathed when he separated slightly for air, only to come back to his lips. Needing more. Wanting more. Alex had to have more.

Dean looked up at her raised form, lips parted slightly from the previous kiss and hazel-green eyes having that hungry but lazy look to them that came with the need for sex. His reserve was hanging on by a thread with her rocking back and forth invitingly on him. He captured her lips again when they came near him, bruising the softness of them against his own. And every time she called his name that tiny thread grew thinner.

She inhaled when he came back, lips battling, bruising, tongues tasting. Alex wanted to drink him in. Hands moving from their places she unzipped the jacket and began to pull it off, Dean's own hands coming to help and tossing it to the side on the blankets. The sensation of him shifting, Dean laying her down onto the cloths, nestling in between her already bent legs from straddling him.

_'Hey sexy lady, I like your flow. Your body's banging out of control. You put it on me, ceiling to floor. Only you can make me screaming back for more.'_

The tune by Shaggy from Trevor's house next door, the window open no doubt and Alex laughed into the kiss a bit knowing that it was his mother because he was out with his friends. That woman was one interesting broad. Alex thought that the song wasn't bad but she'd heard it enough from Trevor's mom to know that right now it actually fit.

Dean was finding himself exactly where he wanted to be, all engines burning hot and ready, he could care less for the music and dropped it to the back of his mind to focus on other things, like how insanely hot Alex looked in the cami that he bought her.

_Damn, my fashion sense has outdone itself._

He travel led down to her neck line, tongue and teeth working their magic on her collar bone, tasting at the sweet, warm flesh and leaving the cool air to kiss the wet skin that his ministrations left behind. Dean rocked his hips against hers, a soft growl purring out of his chest.

888

Sam started to tap his foot to the beat of the song and pretty soon they were back to Bobby's. Did he really fall that hard? Well, he had to think, he fell from a second floor window, yeah he hit that hard. But he had avoided his head from making contact, didn't mean that he wasn't still affected. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asked, fumbling with the seat belt and finally getting it when the door opened and Von was standing there.

Upon standing and exiting, he heard the weirdest song come to his ears from the house next door and the sight of a blond older woman dancing to it. Somewhat disturbing? Possibly. Sam and Von made it up the porch steps and inside and it didn't take a genius to know that the other couple was back what with the Impala parked outside.

Where were they? That was another question. Either asleep...highly doubtful or drinking it up together, highly possible. Being settled onto the couch, he kicked off his shoes and sighed. Comfort.

The music playing out into the salvage yard made Von pull a face of disgust and she was glad to be in the house now where she couldn't hear it. Her disgusted face turned into a frown towards Sam, she started to think that maybe he had hit his head, or maybe received a contusion migraine, he had fallen from a two storey window right onto the ground, and he must have knocked his noggin about somewhat.

A movie was a good idea, but her focus would be on keeping Sam up to make sure that he was okay. Never let a person fall asleep that had a potential head injury. After Von had settled Sam onto the couch she went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and grabbed a bottle of pain pills. Sorcha followed her to and fro and Von gave her a quick hearty pat on the head.

She gave the two pain pills and the glass of water to Sam, "take these, I'll be right back, I want to get into something more comfortable", she smiled and left, telling Sorcha to stay with Sam to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

_Better paranoid than sorry._

Von noticed the open window but didn't investigate, suspecting that the other two were up on the roof, doing God knows what, and she felt better being in the dark about it. The bathroom was the next stop where she slipped out of her dress and into an oversized black shirt with a tribal butterfly on the front in purple. She then pulled on her black and red AC/DC fleece pajama bottoms. They didn't match but she was more for comfort and not wearing cutesy things. This was who she was, this was being honest with herself and with Sam, and she wasn't going to change, not even for him.

Besides he knew from all those years back and even now from seeing her mismatched undergarments that she wasn't anal about having matching sets to everything. Her socks matched, that was good enough for her. Her last stop was the kitchen to get her a drink and then finally back to the living room where they had yet to choose a movie.

Taking the medicine was the easy part, Sorcha watching him with a steady eye wasn't and frankly it made him a tad uncomfortable. Swallowing some more water, he watched Von come back down the stairs, disappear and exit the kitchen to where he was. She looked good in anything she wore and he had to be honest seeing her so relaxed in her normal attire made him smile. Von always loved her normal clothes compared to being flashy, mismatched and all he loved it. It was what made Von, Von.

He began to think of what movie's Bobby could have, obviously not a lot but there was always On Demand and he began to wonder when the elder had received that. Chances were Alex had gotten it for him; she had been there for months what he had heard, so it seemed plausible.

888

Bowing her neck, mouth open, eyes shut, Alex let herself drown in the sensations of lips and teeth on her skin. Her sexual appetite had never been this bad until she had given away her virginity, but damn it was like a never ending want for it, a never ending high that always came back and Dean was eager enough to give Alex that and feed till it was released. She moaned at the thought as well as when he nipped.

Fingers lightly trailing down his arms, she brought her hand up to the sides of her head. Light headed, probably from the wine mixed with the champagne, but also mixed with the right now. Was she even in the right now? A moan and arch of her back told her yes she indeed was, she felt everything and bit her bottom lip.

They kissed for several more minutes, Dean savoring every one of Alex's moans, building the need for each other to the point of madness. The hunter moved his hands down while he went up on his knees, fingers hooking along the waistband of Alex's sweat pants. His eyes never left hers while he removed the garment, skilled hands working without the need for sight, keeping eye contact out of appreciation and respect. Moving them over to where her jacket was, his hands went to his jeans, undoing them completely without hesitation, needing to release some pressure.

Before letting them drop he removed his shirt, muscles in his arms bunching and his abs clenching as he leaned lower to remove his shirt by grabbing the back of it and pulling it over his head. That too went in the pile of clothes that was forming, the jeans soon followed. Dean pulled one of the blankets over them while he cradled himself between her legs again, hips pressing against hips. He captured her lips once more, their two bodies becoming that much closer to full contact.

888

Kneeling down next to the TV to see what there was for movies Von found that they small collection that was out in the open looked like it was mostly Alex's. The amount of romantic films and musicals was baffling to the red head and she couldn't stop the shake of her head, remembering that her was still done up she unclipped it and ran her hand through it to loosen out the strands. The make-up was light enough that she didn't worry about it.

There was a scant collection of other movies; some were even on VHS, which meant that they were Bobby's. Did Bobby even watch movies? Maybe, once upon a time before he became a hunter.

Biting her lip in thought she reached out to pick up a DVD, Princess Bride, it was about as romantic as she got when it came to movies, went to show just how unromantic she usually was. Rocking back on her bare feet, she turned to show Sam her selection to see if it was alright with him. "Unless you have another idea in mind?" she remained crouched down, her thick wavy hair tumbling around her shoulders and framing her face, bangs partially covering one of her eyes. Von remained there patiently, waiting for Sam's response.

Shaking his head he smiled and raised his hand in a gesture to put it in and to watch. "As you wish."

The hunter knew the movie, he had seen it before and he had actually liked it for the humor that it was more than a romance, but it was still on the edge of that last genre. He probably knew more quotes from it then he should...When Von put it in and came to sit beside him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and let her lean in to rest her head on his chest. Sorcha coming up beside them, resting on the floor it was like a perfect picture moment. Kissing the top of her head his fingers played through the red strands of hair.


	100. Chapter 100

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for langue, sex and violence.**

One step forward and two steps back, that's how Von felt when it came to her comfort level with doing certain things. One moment she was making leaps and bounds, diving headlong into the relationship. The next she was digging her heels in and finding herself in awkward or uncomfortable situations.

Cuddling, yes she had found out that she did like to be touched, even if she only liked it when it was Sam that got close to her. But cuddling in general, getting mushy and lovey dovey was never something that appealed to her, on any level. She liked to be touched and held, by Sam, but wasn't fond of the concept of cuddling.

Either she still had major deep rooted trust issues or she was that complicated of a woman. It was too weird, this acting like a couple gig, and they were in a way a couple but completely not in another way. People like them didn't become couples.

_Then what the hell are we then?_

It was a decent question, one Von wasn't sure she had an answer to. Sam wanted to go on a date, give her a taste of what it was to be normal. Von liked it but felt like she was playing make believe and sooner than later she was going to wake up. Von held in the sigh that had built up inside of her, she always had a way of ruining the moment. Stomping all over someone's good intentions was one of her many specialties.

She lifted her legs onto the couch, resting against Sam more. She also tried to become more absorbed with the movie and Sam's hand absently playing with her loose strands. It was a struggle to get other invading thoughts to stay out of her head; she lifted her cooler that she had brought from the kitchen to her lips.

_Shut up! I don't wanna think about anything, not a damn thing!_

He liked Von in his arms. Yes he was playing the mushy card, but he really did. She fit there and though there was strife between them with hunting, demons, and whatever else, Sam knew that no matter what they would try and work it out. Lying down so then his back was against the couch cushions, he bent his right arm and supported his head on it as well as the pillow that was there. Spooning Von from behind his left wrapped around her waist and came up to her hands at her chest, lacing the fingers and encased in the pile of her two. One big, two small.

Moments he wished he had, moments he thought he had lost when Jessica died. Sam was doing this differently, Von just worked. It didn't make sense, their connection; it didn't make sense their attraction and ability to just be diving and then pausing together like they were a few free horses. Nothing but the immense terrain, run free and wild, stop when something looks iffy or you might not make the jump to the other side of the cliff. Take some steps back and try it again, completed.

Sam loved Von in his arms. The way she fit like she was made for his body despite his height and hers. It just seemed right. It just worked. They just did even with the rough patches needing to be sewed or plucked apart because the pattern was just a little off when the needle threaded. Working and reworking. He kissed the part of her neck that met her collarbone, whispering softly, "I'm yours...always."

Goosebumps fled across her skin, down her arms and neck and she curled into Sam, closing her eyes from his words. They made her heart ache in her chest, the kind of pain that felt both good and terrible. She held onto those words like they were the last she would ever hear. The movie was forgotten, a hazy event of the present that no longer held any meaning.

Her hand went to rest on Sam's, knowing where it was without opening her eyes to double check. Liquid flame trickled from her neck down to the base of her spine and flared out as calm but intense as embers throughout her limbs. A hot flash, or power surge whatever you wanted to call it, Von clamped down on it quickly, liking it but feeling too uncomfortable to act upon it.

The moment her hand rested on his more he felt a change in her only slightly, but he also felt a heat that was soothing yet urgent. Closing his eyes, he sighed, nuzzling her neck. He could sleep like this, with her in his arms. Together acting as each others blankets, but that wasn't all that he wanted to do. Now wasn't the time though. It wasn't the moment. But god.

"You okay?" he asked.

What more could he ask? He felt as though he could barely speak. Dampening that, he was surprised that his words came out, even though they were whispered, they still came out and she could still hear him. Von made his mind wander made him forget things and want to do so much. Was it really basic attraction or was it because of their connection that had grown stronger? No. Moriarty had nothing to do with this. He had to believe that.

Kissing her neck once more, he liked that she felt comfortable against him in his arms. It felt good to be with her right now. Was that his falling off the second floor thinking now? Did he have a concussion? Was it the medicine? No...Whatever she was feeling he was feeling too.

888

Noticing the number of clothing she was still wearing, socks, Pajama shorts and tank, bra and panties compared to Dean's socks and boxers. With him undressing and coming back to her, resting in between her legs, material still there but in lesser quantity, thinner lining, Alex rose, one hand supporting her on the blankets while the other rested on the side of his face to meet his lips.

Breaking from them when she got tired of the garment, her arms crossed and she pulled the tank from the bottom, over and to the side on the growing pile. Coming back to him, her arms rested on his shoulders bending and hugging him to her as she restarted the kissing and rested on her back once more. So good.

Dean braced himself with one arm, the other lifting up, hand splaying over the cup of her bra, palm massaging the sumptuous mound of flesh. He broke from the kiss, the pad of his thumb rubbing over where her nipple would be and hooking over the top of the bra inching it down enough that when he lowered his head his tongue could graze over the swell of her breast.

He groaned, lips sucking and kissing, tongue tasting and circling like he was licking ice cream. He suckled at her breast, lips wrapping around the hard sensitive pebble while the other hand tucked under her back and undid the clasp on her bra. How he kept himself from falling on her was anyone's guess, a trick of the trade that only Dean Winchester knew was the only answer.

"Dean..." she breathed, her hands slowly caressing his vulnerable skin to her touch.

Tonight was a perfect night; the events before it were fun and got her pumped. Alex wanted to take it slow. Slower than she wanted to back at the park, slower than what they had done previous to now. Her hands coming to his face she raised it up, looking into his eyes.

"Not too fast," she spoke, meeting his lips, moving them away and making a trail across his cheeks, over his jaw line and down his neck, collarbone, left shoulder where the hand print was.

One, Alex was a romantic at heart, though she didn't show it, she really did like the little things. Kissing the healing hand print burned onto his flesh. The tissue damaged appearing soft when really it wasn't. Taut and semi-rough it felt interesting and alien against the petals of her lips.

Dean braced himself above Alex, a soft groaning noise emitting from his throat when she laid her soft lips on the scar tissue on his upper arm. His movements were slow, languorous and loving, his kisses finding their way to her neck and lower still, moving away from her to nuzzle the valley between her breasts and then up again, lowering one of her bra straps to better access her smooth skin.

Tightening below, waves of warm and tingly like someone would get a chill but it didn't make her shiver. Alex moved back up to his neck, hovering and breathing when he worked on the revealed skin available to him with the bra strap out of the way. Resting her head back, she lowered her arms.

_Cloud? What cloud?_

Alex felt weightless, Dean lips soft but not too soft as they traveled. "Mmm..." she hummed, her eyes watching him, head turned to get a good angle.

Down he went on her shoulder and her arm, coming back up to ghost over the collarbone to the other side, making her sigh. Alex feeling his name slipping from her lips in a hushed slur. She hadn't drunk enough but he made her feel high in a different way.

Alex's hands rested on his shoulder and legs wrapped around his, flipping them over fluently and smooth she straddled his lap. Bra barely hanging on, she took the remainder of it off and put it on the pile before lowered her body to his. Flesh against flesh and she hummed, eyes intent on him as her hands traced his arms and pecks. Lips following the pattern that was etched, the muscles and duvets, coming to his right nipple and kissing it gentle, long and staring up at him.

Tongue snaking out she lapped at it once before blowing on it and running her hand over. Going to the other one she did the same. Meeting his lips she rolled her hips on his groin ever so slightly and slowly.

Head falling back Dean moaned quietly, hands instinctively going to her hips as she moved them, greedily anticipating her kiss and taking it with subdued hunger. His hands roamed up her sides to her breasts; cupping one in each hand he massaged them, rolling the pebbled peaks around his palms and between his fingers.

Dean smiled at her reaction, closing his eyes tight when she rolled her hips over him again, trying to hold back on the noise of pleasure that threatened to escape. His hands never stopped their ministrations and he raised his hips into her every so often to give back what she was giving to him.

Speak? Breathe? Did she know how to do any of those two anymore? Movements, motions, actions, replies and questions all what they were doing with small bodily gestures. Alex stared down at Dean and moaned. Her hands rested on his chest, and the pants she was wearing and what little he was wearing were better than the jeans that they had been the past other times.

A gasp escaped her when Dean thrust up to her rolls and she closed her eyes, biting her lip, body shuddering and fingers pressing downwards slightly. And to think it all started with the strawberries and chocolate.

Dean watched her body move, a moan escaping him when her fingers kneaded into his chest. His breathing was ragged, body breaking out in heat and aching to be inside of her. He sat up, supporting her back with one arm while she sat in his lap, legs moving to wrap around him. Chest to chest he kissed her slow, the hand not supporting her back going through her hair.

When he lowered himself back down he took Alex with him, pulling the blanket over them a bit to keep the heat in against the chill. His fingers teased at her waistband and he looked at Alex, asking the question with his eyes while his fingers grazed and stroked the sensitive skin.

888

"Nothing," she whispered softly, hearing that the tone on her voice was off. Her reply hadn't sounded convincing to her own ears, and if she didn't believe it, than neither would Sam. An innocent position, snuggling on the couch with Sam, watching a movie, had her thinking one too many things at once, both pure of heart and depraved.

_Why doesn't Sam touch me more...he thinks he might be overstepping, touching too much, lips soft and hot against my skin, body warm pressed against mine... Is what I'm doing wrong, is me being here, at Bobby's wrong? I can't think straight, I can't fucking think and if I can't, why do I think I'm over thinking?_

"Liar," he chuckled, the need being an ache running through to the marrow of his bones.

Could he touch her, could he do more? He wanted to. What would be too much and what wouldn't be enough? Sam's hand left the cocoon it was placed in and slid it down her stomach, fingers splayed, and running out to her hip and back in, teasing the rim of the clothing she was wearing. Skin was felt and he continued the actions.

The need to be touched and to touch was coming from both her and him. He teased the skin at her neck with his lips again and nuzzled, breathing out and her body moved back into his more making him groan when her ass lined right with his groin. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

_How she makes me react to her..._

He wanted to take control, he wanted to take her right here and now, he wanted to do so much, but he couldn't. When would she be ready? Sam wanted her comfortable with that, it was kind of her rules being the female in the situation.

Von sucked in a breath, Sam's touch making the nerves of her skin go off like miniature fire crackers. She squirmed and backed into him, causing him to make a noise that made her swallow back one of her own.

When he stopped she wanted to whimper for him to continue, instead she raised her head to look down at him resting his forehead on her shoulder. She lifted a hand up and combed her fingers through his hair. Where his hand had stopped had his fingers grazing along sensitive skin, a gentle throbbing starting between her legs had her struggling to keep her wits about her. Her eyes flickered and she licked at the corner of her lip, feeling her blood pulsing steadily up her thighs.

He sighed when her fingers laced through his strands, kissing her back and up to her shoulder as he looked at her. Sam's own fingers traced along the skin he had rested on and slowly maneuvered the red head on top, him lying fully down. Heat he could feel come from her nether regions and he had to say that she wasn't the only one but he noticed hers more than his own. "Von," he groaned, his hand sliding around to her back and her bringing her down to his lips.

The contact made Von clench sharply and her stomach tighten, the sensation shot up her spine and spread out along her shoulders. It made her whole body ache and feel like every last inch of her skin was alive with sensation, it was that sensitive. A micro shiver raced up her spine and she closed her eyes, opening them again when Sam lowered her down and their lips met. Von moaned pleasantly into his mouth, bracing her arms on either side of him to kiss him properly.

They always wound up like this, the animal magnetism like wild fire to their being. One tiny hint, a look, a spike in body temperature, the lightest touch, and their bodies felt tight and heavy but impossibly light and ultra sensitive all at once. Von enjoyed the confusing array of sensations, embracing them more than shoving them away and being afraid of them. Like a drug, they were intoxicating and she found she wanted more and more. Having Sam in front of her helped her with that growing addiction.

888

**October 4, 2008, 12:49 p.m.**

Sighing and smiling she snuggled into the covers more. The rays of sun beaming through the curtains. She remembered last night pretty well. Dean giving her that look, her shaking her head and gathering up items before going to the edge of the roof and climbing down. He had asked why they were going back in, and she had replied that if she was too noisy she didn't want someone catching them on the roof or better yet listening.

Turning around on the bed to her left side Alex faced Dean as he slept, her head resting on his chest and her fingers playing on the muscles and skin. Lips kissing his peck softly she felt his arm rest along her back, the blanket not covering her hip where his hand rested. She knew he was awake without needing to look up.

_Did I help or what?_

He'd been awake before her, lying there in that comfortable way that one experienced before the world woke up and started to move around them. This quiet moment he'd keep with him forever. Last night was different, it was more than just the sex, and Dean had taken each second and stretched it out for Alex. It was as close to love making as Dean had gotten in a long time and he was glad to have shared that with the woman in his arms.

_Damn, one too many chick-flick moments for me and I'm going to start sounding and thinking like Sam, how many is that now within the last day?_

His arm stroked up her back, then back down and he kissed the top of her head. "Mornin'," he murmured, pulling the blankly over her hip to make her more comfortable.

"Morn..." she paused sights landing on the digital clock on the nightstand. "Noon. Afternoon. Shit its a few minutes to one."

Alex groaned, her head raising as she rose onto her bent arm and moved her body up a bit to be in line with Dean's eyes. Thoughtful expression appeared on her face and she smiled slowly as she leaned in and captured his lips. Last night was a great night, it was different than the other times and she couldn't help but feel warm and somewhat fuzzy from it all. What was Dean turning her into? An actual person that didn't have to be a cold-hearted bitch.

"We slept through the whole morning." Kiss. "Missed breakfast." Kiss. "But even those things don't make me want to get out of bed."

"I'd hope not," Dean whispered softly against her warm, moist lips. He smiled open mouthed, running a hand up her arm, fingers resting on her upper arm while he reached forward and kissed her again. He would never get tired of tasting those lips and feeling her skin.

"Mm..." Alex moaned, pulling away and lying down fully on the bed, staring at the ceiling she was in bliss. Pure, not ruined, and satisfying bliss. She yelped when Dean jumped on her in that moment and she laughed, her hands on his chest as she gave small screams not too loud and laughs here and there with what he was trying to do.

888

He had awoken to a collar shaking. Sam peeped one eye open, the world blurry for only a second before focusing and his head turned up to find Bobby at his desk and Sorcha beside him getting a good pet. Inhaling and stretching his limbs as much as he could he glanced to Von beside him, his back into the cushions. They had gotten somewhere last night but not too far and they had even managed to think up a blanket. She looked so calm and peaceful sleeping, like there was nothing in the world that was scary, that it was all just a dream or illusion. Sam smiled.

"Afternoon," Bobby said, half whisper half normal level.

Afternoon? They had slept in that long? He didn't care that much though as he enjoyed Von beside him and in his arms. Nodding but nuzzling Von a bit in the process, he didn't want to speak and wake her up. Not just yet.

A grumbled noise murmured out of Von's mouth, she squirmed, stretching, fingers curling around Sam's shirt. She had dreamed but was once again spared the nightmares, if only to make the torture that was to come sweeter and more gratifying. Von wanted to avoid opening her eyes at all costs; opening your eyes meant you had to wake up, at least when others were watching. When you were alone you could pretend that you never opened your eyes and go back to sleep.

A groan deeper than one might think to come out of a girl such as Von rumbled against her closed mouth until her lips parted, arching against Sam in the act. When she moved her legs she found that her fleece pants were wrapped around her thighs, more exploring, more touching had happened last night. But nothing too far, not even what had happened in the Nova.

Her body settled back into the cushions, against Sam, she really didn't want to have to wake up, but she knew she had to. Maybe she would give Bobby a break and make breakfast for everyone today.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead," Sam whispered into Von's ear, hearing her waking up, but as he was saying it his voice wavered when she arched against him.

His eyes met Bobby's and the elder raised his brows and shook his head with a look of 'As far as I am concerned I am not in the room'. The tall hunter waited for Von to fully register his words, but the more she moved as she woke, the more she was driving him over the edge as he shut his eyes tight and his arm flexed around her. A groan came from him as quiet as it could, but not quiet enough with the silence now in the room.

"Von...stop moving please..."

Von blinked up in confusion at Sam, her green eyes partially veiled by messy wisps of bangs. She stopped moving like he asked but only to try and figure out why he had asked her in the first place. She was in her underwear and her shirt and Sam was like wise, with her front moving against his, now she understood. Half tempted to keep going, lowering her left hand down his back and to his ass, she sensed another presence in the room and paused.

Turning her head slowly reminiscent of the old horror movies she soon had Bobby in her sights, sitting at his desk. He took notice that someone was staring at him and looked up. Von smiled sheepishly, "Hey Bobby."

A rose blush warmed her cheeks and she looked bashfully away. It wasn't one of her least awkward moments, only a blanket covering the fact that her pants had been lowered and that Sam's jeans were completely off. If they were up in a bedroom alone, what things would they be doing to each other right now?

Clearing her mind of those thoughts. "I should probably get up," her voice was thick with sleep and she didn't even try to move.

"Afternoon," Bobby replied, his eyes going back to the laptop and papers on his desk as he pet Sorcha.

Nothing to see but he knew that they were a little skewed around, what with him finding when he got home and had a few cups of coffee...Sam's jeans were on the coffee table. So far no sign that there were any other pants or form of attire missing, he was happy to find that they didn't go that far. Sam was a respectable young man and Von was an upstanding young lady, whatever they did do however he hoped he didn't get anything on his damn couch because if there was something he was not cleaning it up.

"I'll take Sorcha for a walk," he said, standing up and heading for the door with Sorcha padding right after him.

Once the door shut Sam sat up with Von, he grabbed his pants off the coffee table wondering exactly what Bobby had thought about that, but he knew Bobby wouldn't over assume or over imagine. He was one to not dwell on factors of certain prospects. Standing up to slip them on, he stopped, not zipping or buttoning them as he stepped up in front of Von who was standing as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her he smiled into the kiss, pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

"Glad to know that you knew what I meant by stop moving...though from what I can tell..." he paused, his eyes meeting hers, "Someone's hands were gaining a mind of their own."

A grin fell onto his face and he kissed her once more long and supple before separating and finishing his jeans. He wondered where Alex and Dean were and why they weren't up already or Hell sitting on the chairs watching the show. Furrowing his brow and looking up at the ceiling where Dean's and his room was, he began to think. Shaking his head and chuckling.

_No. No. Too inconceivable for that to happen...or is it?_

Shrugging innocently, Von stepped away from the couch and folded the blanket they had been using, setting it aside to be washed later. Right now, she had food to make for the others, speaking of the others...

"What's so funny?" she maneuvered around Sam and headed to the kitchen, the lay out hadn't changed much and Von found her way around quickly gathering what she needed. She opened the blinds on the windows and got to work, opening packages and heating the stove.

This was a one shot deal, she doubted from here on in she'd ever have the opportunity to cook again unless it dealt with some kind of potion or unguent. So since this was supposed to be a holiday she'd allow herself the simple pleasure of something she used to enjoy doing with her mom.

"The thought that Alex and my brother might be having a good time upstairs, but who knows where they could-" he stopped when laughter drifted to his ears and he shook his head once more and chuckled. "Do you think..."

_Nah. Dean and Alex? Couldn't be possible._

Sam wasn't shutting that idea out all too soon though as he quickly went into the small bathroom in the hall and relieved himself before coming back into the kitchen and starting up the coffee machine.

The very idea was absurd, but the more Von thought about it the more things started to click and fall into place. All that lust that had been pouring off of everyone, that was far from natural, no one was that rearing to go without there being something to go after. And as far as Von could tell every one of them was single and didn't have anyone waiting at 'home' for them. The possibility of the two hunters having developed something was gnawing at her brain and only grew when she heard the laughter upstairs.

"I think I do," she replied as Sam entered the kitchen again, eyes steadying in the direction of the stairs. Curiosity was building within her to a dangerous degree, creeping up the stairs wouldn't be a problem, listening in wouldn't be a problem.

Von caught Sam looking at her and she blushed a little, turning around back to her food prep. What if they were up to something naughty, Von had promised herself to make the breakfast, or brunch or whatever proper word there was for it. But her mind couldn't stop her own thoughts from drifting on occasion to how much she was looking forward to spending more time with Sam in that regard.

She knew Sam was pretty much of the mind that everything was her decision, only problem was in this case she didn't know left from right or up from down. A guiding hand was needed in all this, one that would help her even when she faltered.

"I'm going to make chicken omelets if that's alright." Von cracked several eggs into a large bowl and poured in a bit of milk, adding some spices here and there. Cradling the large bowl full of eggs and a bit of milk she started to whisk them together.

Sam nodded, "Yeah and again yeah as I think so a bit too. Makes me curious you know..."

But he was not that dare devilish to go and find out even with the curiosity growing inside over what are they doing? Are they together? Did they do anything? Did what he and Von told them to do yesterday in the game work? If it did he wasn't really hating it, it was just very strange and awkward. For once he was right about something in Dean's life that he might like.

"So the paper says there is a festival going on...do you want to go? We can drag the two upstairs along."

_Maybe they already thought of it?_

Von half shrugged and nodded, "Yeah okay," in case Sam hadn't seen her. She had a plethora of other things to do around the house but since all of them were job related and that was a no, no, the festival sounded like a good option to her. "I have a feeling the others should get some fresh air," was her answer to bringing them along.

She poured a portion of the mixture into the frying pan and had two others warming for bacon and hash browns, the chicken breasts were already cooked up, leftovers that Von didn't want to go to waste. She was playing queen of the kitchen for the day and was already off making the rest of the ingredients ready.

_Little miss home maker?_

Other women, who weren't Von, would be humoring the thought that this is what it might feel like to be normal. Have the man at the table reading the paper while the woman made her famous breakfast for him and the _kiddies_ to enjoy. The thought of the Stepford family image made Von want to slam her head against the counter until she saw blood. Despite the thought she thought it would be nice to pour Sam his coffee and set out all the condiments and fixings that were needed for the coffee and food. She set Sam's mug down in front of him while he scanned the paper with a small smile on her face.

Heading back to the stove she poked the circular layer of eggs with a fork. Drawing the frying pan away from the oven she held it out to the side while she faced it, an expert flick of the wrist sent the food flying into the air and she caught it again with the frying pan. Couldn't allow her reflexes to get rusty.

_Show off._

_Me too._

Eyes coming up and away from the newspaper, he normally didn't read it unless for hunting but now he knew why he didn't read it beyond that. It was boring and nothing pertaining to his interests. Moving it away he looked at the coffee mug in front of him, he took a sip of the brew and followed Von as she moved around the kitchen, professionally flipping eggs and cooking.

Since when did Von cook? He didn't know she cooked. Sam smiled. The normal life wasn't for them but it was interesting to see this side of her that probably existed before tragedy struck. "That smells so good my mouth is watering."

888

Laughter escaped her, her neck bowing and eyes closed as it came out when his hands tickled her. It had been a long time since someone had done that to her and Alex had to say she kind of missed it. Her hands flying to his to try and stop him he still continued and she still laughed. "Dean!" it bounced on the sound.

Alex finally got a hold of them and took them palm to palm, fingers lacing. Feeling him raise them above her head and then her moving them to the side to rest on the pillow she smiled and closed the small distance to his lips. Her legs bending and going on the outside of his hips she gasped when he leaned his body in more and that certain part was happy to be touching.

"Hello prospector," she rose her brows and looked down in between them.

"Hello yourself," Dean grinned, letting her look all she wanted, happy in the knowledge that she was ticklish and also happy with his ego being stroked.

The question now was should they engage in wake up sex or head downstairs to check in on the others and see if they were awake or if they had been up to any shenanigans. Dean would let Alex take the lead on this one; it was after all one in the afternoon.

"Didn't we have a fair to go to?" he teased, arching his body in such a way it hadn't looked like he had moved an inch. He had done it just right to tease himself through the fabric against her heat. Dean knew they should be heading out, but that didn't stop him from being a little evil.

Alex's inhale wavered with his unnoticeable to the eye but noticeable to the body movement. "This coming from Dean Winchester that loves sex and worships all that is stay in bed and have fun with me? The fair and brunch can wait a few minutes don't you think? But fucking Christ you are right."

_Teasing man is right._

Groaning she tried to move only to find him going further with it and she shuddered. "What do you say about a quick shower?"

Dean backed down her front, laying kisses over her neck, chest and stomach, his hand reached up and took hers pulling her up and with him away from the bed. To the shower they went, Dean glad to distract from the actual shower by touching and kissing. Then the actual shower came, Alex under the spray all wet and glorious looking. He tasted the water on her skin, kissing and sucking it off the dip of her neck, thumbs passing over her pebbled peaks in languorous circular motions.

The spray of the water had attacked his hair, leaving it matted in some parts and spiky in others, somehow though it still looked fabulous. Water drizzled over his chest and abs like crystal honey, marking out the terrain and making it shimmer with moisture.

Dean leaned down and kissed Alex, the water on her lips meeting his tongue. His calloused hands ran down her smooth wet back to her ass where he cupped each cheek. Fingers pressing in while his hips connected with hers, pressing himself against the flat of her belly.

Moaning into the kiss, her leg rose, foot resting on the side of the tub. Licking the water from his chest and up to his neck, her hand snaked down as she stared into his eyes. Finding what she was looking for she brought it to where she needed and guided. Her mouth falling open and a gasp tearing from her, Alex moaned throaty and on the edge of whimpering.

"Fuck..."

_It's Midnight somewhere._

Alex was starting to think that she was beginning to like showers, a whole lot. Her free hand reached up and grabbing the shower head, while the other shot to his bicep to hold onto him.

"Dean..."

_Oh God._

"...God," Dean panted, rising into her and out again, the water adding a newness to the experience, making it more intense for him. A moan broke from his lips against her skin as he worked inside of her, holding her to him to take some of the strain off of her.

A gasp and then a keen and Alex's back hit the tiled wall after being held to Dean, barely missing the shower knob. Kissing under the spray, her sounds of pleasure were muffled and swallowed by Dean's mouth. "Mm...fuck..."

In and out. In and out. It was just shortly after waking up but she was energized and heated and when the water turned colder she didn't care. Her body was warm and Dean's was pinning her. Alex arched her back and tightened below when the bubble burst, low level keen. Quick shower indeed. He had found the spot fast and accomplished it with speed and style. Riding through it, abs working, her body shuddering as she sighed into the kiss he met her with. What was today going to hold in store for them she wondered if all she was going to be thinking was how great wake up sex was...

As the climax wound down, Dean eased out of her and kissed her softly on the lips, hands resting on her hips to steady her. Dean would have loved to stay in the shower with her longer, but the water was getting icy cold and they hadn't even washed up yet. That was the possibly one of the quickest times that Dean had ever washed up, cold water was one hell of an incentive.

Dressing himself he ran a hand through his wet hair and flicked the strands, messing them up a bit and then with a practiced swipe adding some hair gel. Out of some miracle Alex left the bedroom first and while the smell of a well cooked meal pulled at his stomach he had one thing to take care of first.

Pulling out the Mickey from his duffle he took a couple good pulls from it and screwed the cap back on, stuffing it back under the shirts it was with. Clearing his throat and brushing his teeth to get rid of any initial smell of alcohol he headed down the stairs to see the food laid out before them.


	101. Chapter 101

A happy smile spread across Von's face and she laughed, "Thanks, I hope it winds up tasting as good as it smells." She nicked a small cooked piece off and tasted it, satisfied she sprinkled cheese over it and the chicken and folded it over so that it would all melt together.

"I haven't really cooked anything in a while, I pretty much eat out of cardboard cartons and plastic wrappers," she joked even though it was true. The life she led didn't allow for the luxuries of cooking for oneself, living out of her car and motel rooms. This house was the only real home she had and it would remain that way until the day she died.

"Well looks like we share the same lifestyle, except sometimes we go to a rat infestation called a Diner," Sam chuckled.

His stomach grumbled in that moment and he satisfied it for the moment with another sip of coffee and he heard the shower running which meant that the two were getting ready. Sighing he leaned back into the chair and continued to watch Von. Amazing and his and who would have thought it? After all these years it would be Von standing before him making him happier than ever. Maybe he knew all along somewhere inside him.

888

Dressing was the easy part. She regained her clothes she had lost and left early from the bedroom to go to hers and find a pair of jeans, socks and a royal blue fitted t-shirt with the words of We Can Do It! faded on it with Rosie the patent character showing off her arm muscle. Combing through her hair after toweling it some more, the drying starting instantly with a few flips and she headed down the stairs 4 minutes after getting ready. Sitting down and Dean shortly coming after.

"Holy...wow, Von I didn't know you cooked," Dean beamed and sat himself down to dish out a good helping of food for himself, "you should do this more often."

"This is a one shot deal, I'm not a traveling chef," she set down the last plate and sat herself across the table from Dean, closer to Sam.

There was a vibe coming off the two that was unmistakable but Von knew better than to broach the subject, they weren't causing any harm to anyone so why make it sound like it was a bad thing between them. That is of course if there actually was anything between them, Von was still out on that one, but only because a small part of her was still trying to reason that it wasn't possible.

Currently she was more concerned about what the others thought of her cooking, she didn't want to feed them crap or have them think that she was trying to kill them. She placed a small piece of the omelet in her mouth and watched with anxious trepidation as the others began to tuck into their meals.

Alex dug into the meal and nearly fell off her seat at the taste. "Oh...my...fuck, Von are you sure you aren't some kind of Food Network God?"

Sam laughed and ate a few bites himself. "I agree with Alex, this is really good."

"Best damn meal I have had since well...ever."

The male hunter smiled and nudged Von with his foot playfully. Nodding his head he said his silent thank you for the food and as well as he was thinking some things that food should not bring forth. Blinking and shaking away when a bit of omelet met his face and he looked over at a grinning Alex dwindling the napkin in her hand and taking another bite.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," she nodded.

"Hey, if you're going to be flingin' food at Sam, the least you can do is try to get it in his mouth, you shouldn't even be flingin' it at all, Von made this for us and it's so damn good it about as close to the divine as we're ever gonna get," Dean waggled his empty fork at Alex, a little respect for Von was all that he asked. 

Alex raised her brows at Dean and waved him off with her hand. Him and food. Yeah she had to agree it was good, but Sam had that look that needed a distraction; it was all in the basis of good will she risked a morsel of food for a face instead of a mouth.

Hearing Dean chide Alex out and her answer to it he smiled. They were like television he barely got to watch, and honestly this way he didn't always have to sit down or need a remote. It just was always on and running. Of course there were times when he disliked their bickering, but when it was mild like this it was still somewhat entertaining.

Von smiled, both at the compliments and at Dean defending her food making honor. She knew he hated to see good food go to waste, especially home cooked food, a rare treat.

Dean caught her smiling a 'thanks' at him and he gave a quick wink and went back to finishing his food. It truly was nothing like he ever tasted, and if Von was right, he would never taste anything like it again because she would never make it again.

Was it maybe a good thing that Alex had distracted Sam, Von could tell when his thoughts of thank you wavered by the hair on her neck standing on end and the Goosebumps crawling over her skin. She swallowed and blinked and gathered herself, smiling bashfully, the way she always reacted when receiving pure unadulterated praise.

She nudged Sam back in the leg with her bare foot, her fork full of food and in her mouth when he noticed and she smiled around the utensil closed mouthed. Good mornings really did come true, even though she had caught that Sam was possibly thinking of other good morning activities. Von couldn't deny that those thoughts had flitted through her brain, how could they not with the way Sam looked at her, with the way he looked in general. He brought out something in her she had never felt before, an awakening in her heart that tightened her chest and made her senses feel as if they were electrically charged.

Von nudging him back under the table he knew she was thinking about something and that something was him. Last night's date turned out a real winner even after the fight they had. Last night in general turned out to be fantastic even with him falling from a second story window. At the remembered incident he winced, pain lacing up from the bottom of his spine to the top and outward over his whole back. Thankfully no one noticed as this happened as Sam listened to Alex's answer to the idea from Von's question.

Von cleared her throat, "Sam and I were going to go to the fair a couple of towns over, did you two wanna join us?" she stood and started to gather up the used dishes, everyone had finished up their food at around the same time, which made it easier for Von to clean up after them.

When they all finished and Von asked that question she looked a little stunned. She had asked Dean that yesterday morning and they had kind of forgot to bring it up, but considering it was probably better that way that it wasn't brought up by them... "Sure. It'll be fun to play those shooting games," Alex replied.

And go on the rides there, she had never been on rides before. She'd seen them in movies, Grease with the shake world. Do they have that at fairs? Driven by some but never got the chance to get a good look. Maybe they did, she wasn't going to single anything out. What didn't really hit in her brain until this moment though was that this would be kind of like another date with Dean. Couples or dates went to fairs. Why did she want to go? Because she had never been to one and it sounded like fun.

She had lived through a date with Dean last night, it was really great. This would be too. Alex stood from the table and went to the sink where Von was. Anything to keep busy just a little bit, she didn't want Von to feel obligated to wash everyone's dishes. In fact it would have been better in her opinion if everyone did their own dirty dish. Why? They were big now; they could clean their own guns, what was one dish?

Alex was on board. What about Dean?

The sink was filled up with hot soapy water, she had put as many pans in as would fit to soak while she rinsed off the fresh stains on the plates and handed them off to Alex to dry and put away. Sam and Dean were at the table with their coffees, which was fine, two many people crowding the small sink would be useless and non productive.

"I'm in," Dean shrugged and took a pull from his coffee, savoring the pure unaltered taste of the dark liquid.

Would the four of them be going as friends or as dates? Dean hoped it was as friends, the date was nice but he wasn't a dating sorta guy, plain and simple. But seeing as how Sam and Von was lovey dovey, the two of them would no doubt wonder away sooner or later. Leaving him alone with Alex again, alone with nothing to stop him from temptation, even he was starting to think he was thinking too much with his downstairs brain.

_Okay, that makes me think I'm thinking too much like Sam now._

The girls finished the dishes and Von removed herself from the kitchen to get ready for the day, smiling at Sam as she passed and headed up the stairs to the boys' room where her duffle was. Closing the door she stripped down and tossed her clothes on Sam's bed, leaving her in nothing but her panties as she dug through her bag for clean clothes.

Clearing his throat and finishing up his coffee, Sam stood and handed his mug to Alex's awaiting hands to clean. Turning around he headed out to go upstairs, he'd change his clothes, giving a quick sniff of himself he smelled good, not sweaty, nothing. Focused on the fact of him not showering he opened the door to find Von bent over the bed in her delicates. Brows rose, paused in the room just barely, thoughts began to come crashing in and soaking through the cracks.

Shutting the door enough that it didn't click and was a sliver open, he sneaked behind Von and grabbed her by the waist quick and pulled her to him as he chuckled and he could tell she was smiling. "I'm beginning to wonder if you are testing me on control," his voice rumbled against her ear.

Hand in her duffle Von heard the door open, her grip firm around her favorite knife, the air shifted as the door closed and she waited. She felt more than heard them approach and she released the knife sensing it was Sam, the second afterwards he grabbed her. Von gasped in shock but when he brought her close she smiled, lifting her hands to his arms. His voice made her whole body tighten and Goosebumps threaten to rise.

_You're the one who keeps catching me unawares and in this position._

"Is it working?" she teased, but her voice also silently asked what was wrong about losing control, even a small amount?

To turn around, grab him and pull him down on top of her, she longed to know how it would feel to have his body crushing hers into the mattress. Pinning her down while he gazed deep and hungry into her eyes. What would happen if he lost that precious control of his? Von may never know, Sam was a good man, gentle and sweet, but Von could feel the underlying darkness in him, she had caught a glimpse of it. She was the butterfly caught by the entrancing flame.

"What do you think?" His eyes closed and he sighed, nuzzling her neck. He could just hold her to his body like this all day, standing, in bed, it didn't matter. Von just fit there with him and against him and he wished that they could spend the day together in this way...but they were going to a festival. Not that bad, they were still spending time with each other and it wasn't like it wasn't a good idea.

There were a lot of things he could do with Von. Sure, ride the rides, play games, but he could also pull her off to the side or instead of pay attention to the measly haunted house there that was pathetic in every way, they could do other things.

Von sighed as warmth flushed over her body from Sam nuzzling her, she loved it when he did that. She wanted him to carry on but sadly they had other events to go to and Alex and Dean were already ready and likely waiting.

_Maybe they could wait a bit longer..._

She stood there soaking in the presence of Sam, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly, trying not to shiver against him, if any one had asked she would have used the fact she was in her underwear as an excuse. People could get chilly being only in their skivvies.

"I don't know," she tilted her head back so their cheeks were brushing against each other, her back arching out a little from his chest to compensate. Maybe more testing was required to get conclusive results. "I should finish getting dressed," she admitted dismissively, somehow managing to bend over and have Sam's arms slide down while she reached out for the bed where her clothes were.

The sneaky minx still had her ass in direct contact to Sam's front, and even though her evil plan was clear it couldn't stop her own arousal from becoming evident, swelling in her belly down to her loins like a mutated butterfly. The sacrifice was well worth it.

He groaned at her intent actions. She really was trying to make his control go out the window. Stepping away from her and to his duffel, he knew that she did that on purpose to make today difficult to think clearly as well as for pants to fit without a tight snug. Sam wanted to grab the fox and toss her on the bed, climb on top of her and not go anywhere until she says Sam Please.

_Kinky but no._

Grabbing his own duffel and going through the materials, he picked out a pair of jeans, socks, white under shirt and a blue long sleeved plaid button up, rolling up the sleeves to the crease in his arm like he always did. Glancing back over at Von while she got ready he could still see and feel her right against and in front of him. That image would always stick in his brain and Hell, who knows? He might use it in the future.

Having made her intent clear, Von wondered where the sultry mood swing had come from and then decided that she didn't care. The feminists of the world could scold her later for assuming a submissive position, which she liked, can you say perfect height?

Picking jeans with the left knee and a small strip of thigh ripped out, and a dark brown tank top she finished with a solid black short sleeve button up shirt and several silver bracelets including the one Sam had found for her to match the silver rings she never took off and her pentacle pendant, which she also never took off. She ran a brush through her hair in the bathroom and emerged ready for the day, knowing that she had hi-jacked Sam's train of thought with devious delights.

_There's nothing wrong with feeling naughty...my stomach feels funny._

888

This wasn't a date; no she didn't want it to be. So indecisive or was she jumping to that word date subconsciously? It wasn't them. Dean and she weren't dates, they weren't couples. What were they? Before last night she would have just said fuck buddies that happened to like each other just a little part inside. Now? Now she didn't know what they were. Friends were before that night in the panic room. Friends that bickered. Alex set the mug in the cupboard after drying it and rested her hands on the counter, looking down.

Last night was something; there was definitely something there that wasn't just normal fucking. It was what she had experienced with one other person-minus intercourse-and that person was dead. No. Really? Was it that something? _That_ specific something?

Schooling her face and eyes she turned around, knowing she wasn't in that position too long to cause suspicion. Alex leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, her right leg slightly bent to support. "My cheesy girly goal is to actually win a big stuffed animal to collect dust in this house. Don't worry so far the girly stuff comes in low quality in me."

_Not when the keening kicks in._

If she could hit that other half for that comment, she would have.

"Who says I'm worried about it?" Dean grinned easing himself up from the table and towards the sink where he deposited his mug. He wasn't worried about anything that he wanted to talk about. "If we leave now we can be there around two thirty to three, Huron is about an hour and a half away."

"Okay. Did you want me to go tell the kiddies or do you think they already figured that time slot out? Then again I think my eyes should remain unaware of whatever the lovebirds are trying not to do. Too much mushy," Alex said, pushing off from the counter and going into the living room to sit on the couch. It smelled like sex.

Wrinkling her nose, she stood and moved to her favorite chair with the knife carvings in it from her Bowie. Much better. Nothing funky in smell and it was comfortable. Where was Bobby this fine afternoon? And that one thought it was like someone rang him in by speed mail, thought form. The new FedEx. Alex nodded at him and smiled, seeing Sorcha trot past him and she gained the answer to his whereabouts in that format.

"Smart thinking," Dean replied to Alex's retreating form, deciding he wanted another cup of caffeine after all and poured himself another mug. He leaned against the counter, lifting the steaming brew to his lips and took a sip.

What were the love birds going to do at the fair, hell they were going to scamper off somewhere, leaving him alone with Alex. He wasn't going to try anything; he was going to be a good boy. What that really meant is he was going to save up his energy for leisurely exertions at a later date.

Dean figured that Alex would be preoccupied with playing as many games as she could and shooting stuff since they weren't on a hunt and Dean would be eating as much fried whatever as he could get his hands on. Nothing screamed holiday and fair like deep fried Twinkies. Deep frying a Twinkie, that practically makes it a radioactive substance. He heard the door opening and closing and waved to Bobby and Sorcha as they passed the kitchen into the study.

The eldest hunter shooed Sorcha away from the couch, the dog was sniffing it a bit too aggressively for Bobby to consider it normal. Sam and Von were going to be getting him a new couch if the smell wouldn't come out. "I take it the four of you are heading to the fair in Huron?"

"That dead of a giveaway?" Alex asked with a laugh, shaking her head as she reached for her boots by the chair, removing the bowie knife and continuing on the design, carving it up the armrest.

Bobby didn't like it much that she was _destroying_ his chair but he never really mentioned anything of it but give her a disapproving look. Raising her head and eyes to see, yep there it was. Dean entering the living room last, she wished that he didn't sit on the couch, but then again some part of her wanted him to. Thus being her bitch side that never quite quelled even with all the hubbub.

"What are you planning on doing today while we are out with the two?"

Alex knew that because Dean and she were going to the fair with Sam and Von, she knew as well as Dean clearly would that they would be left alone and just together. The odds were there. She wondered how today would pan out...yeah shooting games, maybe a few rides if she can get Dean to go on them. Was he a ride person?

_He should be with you on the saddle._

Casually sliding into the couch, Dean lifted one arm to the arm rest and the other left limp in his lap. He had entered the study in time to hear Bobby's reply to Alex's question, while they went off to play, he would be working and researching. A typical day in Bobby's life, no vacation for him.

"I promise to bring you back some mini donuts," Dean grinned through Bobby scowling at him beneath his ball cap. The elder hunter shook his head and went back to one of his books.

At the sound of movement coming downstairs Dean turned his head to see Von followed by Sam appear in the entrance way. Von smiled sheepishly at Bobby but Dean didn't notice, instead he moved out and grabbed his coat.

"All ready?" he asked, already moving towards the door when he heard them reply.

"I'll be right out, just gotta take care of something first," Von waved him off and went to the kitchen to find some air freshener, Dean had since moved outside when she headed into the study and sprayed down the couch to rid it of any lingering odors.

Satisfied, she stepped over to Bobby's desk where he was seated. "Anything?" she sounded hopeful, which turned to a small frown when Bobby started his reply shaking his head and looking apologetic.

"Nothing yet, now go and have a good time, might be a while till you get another chance."

Von nodded and set the can down on the desk, "You keep Bobby company while I'm gone," she knelt down and petted Sorcha, grabbing her around the neck and giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. One final loving pat on the head and Von was standing again, moving out towards the hall to head outside.

888

He actually sat on the couch without a wrinkle of the nose or care that his brother and Von probably did a little fun stuff last night to make it smell the way it did? Alex was laughing as she exited, Sam giving her a confused expression and she hinted towards Dean with her eyes and then Von. Her hand doing the motion of the air freshener and soon he got it and blushed.

_Aw, he's embarrassed._

Knowing they were all going to go in the same car, and no doubt Dean's, Alex headed towards the vehicle. "Shotgun!" she shouted, being a kid on that part, before climbing in and shutting the door.

There was no way she was sitting between one bird and finding the second in front where love was separated and brewing thick in the air of wanting to reach out and touch each other or some shit one seat apart. Alex was solving the problem, besides she was up there to make sure that Dean picked something suitable for music on the way to the fair. Yeah he liked music she did, but honestly, there were times when some things one was in the mood for and others not.

_Is there another reason why you want to be in front? Dean perhaps?_

888

Too many images, too many images. Coming down the stairs with her he kept trying to not stare at her as she walked around the place and when they exited and Alex gave him that rendition, he couldn't help but blush, memories of what happened last night wasn't really a nudge worthy thing but it was still there to blush about. Finding that he was sitting in the backseat with Von, he knew that it was a smart idea but he kept seeing that image whenever his eyes met her.

_Think about something else._

It was so hard to do so. He wasn't a magician where he could make those thoughts and images disappear. Bringing his attention to the front and flicking from Alex to Dean. There was something different there. He couldn't explain it but there was something different.

Every time Sam's eyes fell on Von her spine tingled sharply and she had to resist the urge to look back at him every time he looked at her. She stayed staring out of the window, struggling with the twinge building between her shoulder blades.

_Ignoring him won't make him stop; he'll only think that you're not noticing him_.

With every ounce of effort to make it look discreet Von shifted her eyes over to the over grown man sitting next to her in the back seat. When their eyes met she smiled, only it was more like a smirk of sultry and devious proportions. The subtle curl of her lips was like that of a fox and there were secrets and promises on those lips that were too delicate to even whisper. Deep, dark and delicious.

Von was completely ignorant to what she was doing, blind to her body's covert agenda and to that part of her that was growing stronger every day. She returned her sights to the window, not waiting for Sam to react because she didn't think there would be any kind of reaction.

Music blasted merrily out of the Impala's speakers, seats thump thumping to the beat of classic rock epic-ness. The music had put a perma-smile on Dean's face, nothing like a road trip and good tunes to put him in a good mood.

His eyes flicked back to the two love birds in the back seat and he smirked. It appeared Von was getting better at getting a strong hold on Sam's you know what. Sam had always been attracted to strong women, and though Von was shy along with everything else she was tough and could hold her own against anything.

Laughing under his breath he returned his attention to the road ahead, the pavement turning into gravel for a spell, bits of rock flying out from under the car to rearrange them on the country road, and then it went back to asphalt rough as rocky road and not much better than the gravel. Dean eyes once again had wandered and this time to Alex sitting in shotgun, a quick flick up and a quick flick down. Satisfied, the hazel-green orbs resumed their duty of paying attention to the road.

Alex sensed Dean's eyes on her every now and then during the drive. But it didn't take too long to get to the fair and when they did she was glad that the jeans she had chosen to wear had holes in them, enough that it was a wonder how they were still considered jeans. Looking upon the place, she really started to think why the fuck she wanted to go to one of these places...it smelled like shit and that could be explained by the animals there for a petting zoo.

Watching Sam go up to Von and wrap his arm around her waist and pull her to his side she smiled. They really did look good together and they were the perfect image that one would see on magazines. But they weren't that perfect in real life. No one really was. All lies. Alex erased that way of thinking for now, not needing it. She was here to have fun, not mope or talk bad about good things.

Coming up next to Dean, but a good distance, she sighed, the booth before them and they paid for tickets as well as a wristband to enter the joint. As soon as they entered, Alex grinned and veered for a shooting game, first one in sight. Looking at the big stuffed animals she saw a white dog with multicolored spots on it.

_You want that one don't you..._

"I'd like to play this game," she said to the man in the booth, giving a bat of her lashes and an innocent smile. There was no wasting money on hustling to get it; she was giving him an image to go off of and then the moment that gun gets in her hand. Bam. Hers.

Dean stood back with his hands in his pockets, giving a shrug to the booth guy, the typical one that a 'boyfriend' gave when his bubble headed girl wanted to try something she knew nothing about. The guy was about to be in for one hell of a surprise once Alex got that little pee shooter in her hands. The hunter looked at the array of toys tacked and strung up on the old beaten up peg board. The white dog with the multicolored spots stood out to him.

_That's the one she wants_.

He shook his head with a smirk; he never understood what it was with girls and fuzzy stuffed animals.


	102. Chapter 102

The car ride was like torture, feeling like he was the mouse and Von was the fox that just loved to toy with him. No not eat him, not yet, but then he'd become something that wasn't a mouse, but still she'd always be the predator teasing the victim. Being the victim, the victim never wanted to pounce onto the predator and make it scream and gasp.

Clearing his throat and exiting the vehicle one they got there, he moved in and grabbed her, keeping her by his side but at the same time trying to not make it more than what his thoughts wanted. Buying the tickets and entering, watching Alex veer to a booth and Dean following after like he was some kind of parent keeping an eye on a child. Really they'd be that way with each other all day, switching up rolls.

Spotting a trailer for fried Twinkies and shit he knew that Dean would go there next and he'd drag Alex with him. Poor woman. Walking with Von he didn't know what to do first, where to go. "Anything catching your eye?"

_Can go more ways that just one and none of them right next to you._

"What do you want to do?"

Making a quick assessment and scan of the area Von started to decide where she wanted to go first. The smell of fried goods mixed the smell of livestock and hay and that mingled with the smell of mechanic grease and oil from the game booths and few small rides set up around the fair. It had its quintessential country autumn theme, with pumpkins and the like set up all over.

She wasn't hungry at the moment but would likely consume several deep fried artery clogging goodies later, cotton candy and elephant ears were a necessity and she didn't want to leave without getting any. She didn't want to go on any of the rides, they didn't appeal to her, and she'd never even liked them much as a kid.

There were other contests going on throughout the day and there were the games, Von didn't have much interest in any of it. It was nice to be out but she came to the realization that aside from her unnatural job and existence in general she was a pretty damn lame and boring person. A general party pooper, able to suck the life out of any happy gathering with her very presence.

Von supposed she was interested in the petting zoo, she had always loved animals more than people, but what was she going to do, play with the animals the whole time and have Sam standing there watching her? That was more than a little rude and not much fun, for him anyway.

Caught up with her thoughts she hadn't realized Sam had his arm wrapped around her. She eased away from him, still standing close but not touching, she still felt weird about it never being a touchy feely person. Von knew she would always be that way, one minute, snuggling up to Sam like a puppy and the next aloof and solitary. If only the younger Winchester really knew what he was getting himself into.

Everything caught her eye; she had eyes like a hawk, even though she knew that that wasn't what Sam meant. And why did he always have to ask what she wanted, like that was most important, she hated being put on the spot. Von shrugged helplessly, wanting to ask Sam what he wanted to do but knowing that he would insist that she decide.

_Him and his insisting..._

"I don't know," she scanned the area again even though her mind was made up she had no interest in much of anything here. "What do you want to do?" her gaze settled up ahead on the pen and the sign that said 'Huron Petting Zoo'.

What did he want to do...he had been asked that question at critical points in his life. The teacher at Truman High School. He didn't know then. That was the first time. The second time was Jessica. The third time was Azazel. The fourth was Ruby. And now the fifth time was Von. Why was it that it was at least one person in his life that was involved exponentially? Guess Sam was just lucky but not in the way that one would think.

"I don't know. I would suggest rides but right now they aren't looking promising. Alex might hunt us down later and ask us to go on them if Dean doesn't comply," he chuckled. "Petting zoo?"

_Safe. Animals. At least there are no...wait..._

Growing tense his jaw clenched and he swallowed hard. Paint on face, red nose, funny hair, wacky clothing. Yep. Worst nightmare.

_I hate fairs._

Glad that Sam hadn't insisted on the rides she really thought he had only suggested the petting zoo because she had been staring at it all girly like, like she was expecting to find a unicorn behind the piglets. If there was a unicorn, that could be a problem, they weren't cute and fluffy, they were like any wild animal, fierce and vicious but had all the bad advertising as angels being cute and fluffy. Real angels were anything but, that is if they actually existed in reality.

Von frowned when Sam suddenly tensed, wondering what had caused it when a clown came into view, and she remembered he was afraid of them. She moved in front of him, placing herself in between the clown and Sam and took his hand moving him away from the frightening creature.

"Petting zoo," she replied with a smile in the hopes it would distract Sam, who was still tracking the clown with suspicious and wary eyes. "Sam?" Von squeezed his hand gently.

Forgot to breathe. Can he breathe? Does he remember how? Breathe! Sam blinked rapidly and turned his head to lock eyes with the red head. Everything was calm again. What was he afraid of? What happened? Where was he? Oh yeah the fair. Oh yeah it was a clown. Nodding his head and then shaking it with a chuckle he sighed. "I'm fine. Petting zoo. Fine."

_Thanks for the diversion and leading away._

Coming up to the petting zoo, let alone near it the aroma of food well enjoyed, well processed and well disposed hung in the air. Crawling up his nostrils, down his throat as if he had eaten it the smell that bad, and he brought up his hand to his shirt and lifted, making sure it covered at least his nose. Petting zoo, yeah what was he thinking? Safe. Yes. But not from smells of the other kind. Even breathing through the mouth would be open access to the flies roaming around on a field day of food to break down that was already broken down by another.

_Get off thoughts. Get off...remember this morning. Von. Bedroom._

And Sam was back.

"The smell isn't that bad," she ushered Sam through the gate and followed, closing it behind her to prevent any of the critters from getting out. Being outside helped, stuck in a barn filled with dung and hordes of flies was another matter, one that Von was well acquainted with.

The chickens and pigs she had no interest in, she had to be honest with herself, and she was more interested in eating them than cuddling. The calf was cute but it was the tiny donkey looking grumpy and unimpressed that caught her eye. It seemed more awake with it raising its head and swiveling it's large ears forward at Von and Sam's approach.

Von held out her hand to it to let it smell her and she smiled when she started to pet it's velvet soft muzzle, working her hand up to between it's ears. The donkey's eyes lowered half mast, pleased with Von's petting and massaging and it looked up with large confused eyes when she stopped.

"Its okay," she assured and took the one step to the post with the food machine attached to it. Fishing around for a quarter in her pocket, Von breathed a quiet 'ah-ha' when she found one and inserted it into the slot. Turning the dial she held her free hand beneath the opening to catch the food pellets.

The donkey meanwhile had been watching her with subdued interest, ears flicking curiously when the red head turned around with the food in her hand and crouched down, knees tucked to her chest to feed the donkey. Sam might think Von was acting like a stupid girl but Von thought the donkey was adorable.

"She's so cute," Von said to Sam and stood slowly, turning to taking his hand. "Here," she poured the rest of the food into his palm and lowered it down for the donkey to eat, one of her hands still cupping Sam's.

888

Eyes shifting to Dean, playing the role a bit and him meeting her eyes she grinned. Oh yeah, she was going to send the booth runner all for his worth. Never underestimate the power of a female. Who knows in this neck of the woods on who is capable of what? Picking up the little gun with ball pellets, she handed over the bills and held the gun as loosely as if she didn't know how before lining it up, eye trained on the target, without so much as breathing, the ding came and the trigger was pressed multiple times, her aim going to the points of contact. Ting, ting, ting.

Finishing when the ding came once more for the end of the game, she came out of her stance, her calm that was almost forgetting other people were around. "The multicolored dog please," she smiled.

_You trying to accomplish one girly thing and that is winning a stuffed fuzzy pin cushion. So weird._

"Thank you." Turning around she had fulfilled her shooting game goal. Now, where was that shake world ride to walk through? Better yet, what now?

"Nice shootin' Tex, and what better way to celebrate your plush puppy victory than with a deep fried Twinkie."

There was a sparkle in Dean's eye that was almost blinding and wouldn't diminish until he claimed that delicious, spongy, cream filled, deep fried delight. He turned purposefully towards the food kiosks, locking onto the one he had his heart set on. Shelling out the money, the woman in the booth took it, thinking it a shame that a handsome healthy looking man would want to consume the heart attack that was disguised as a light pastry. Dean thanked her, taking a bite out of it and turning around back to Alex.

"It's like a bite of deep fried heaven," he took another bite and licked the icing off his lips, "looks like Sam has himself a body guard," he chuckled and bobbed his head behind Alex to Von who was veering Sam away from the clown that was walking in their path.

"Oh sure...whatever you say because after watching that go inside you there is no way that I'm tasting you until minted heavily and brushed with extreme toothpaste. Even then you'll be lucky to get it out," Alex commented, giving him a look of confusion as well as disgust, hugging her animal to her a bit, her arms locking around it as it pressed against her front, her head resting on it a bit to look at Dean.

_I can't believe I'm you. You make me feel like I should be donated or transferred to another home just for this little thing. Please just let me free._

"No," she whispered, shaking her head with a smile. "Suffer."

Bringing her attention back to Dean, she dropped the smile from her face and moved the stuffed animal to her side. Feeling awkward. She never showed anything but what she has around other people, so doing that in front of Dean...she was different around him, always had been but even more so now. Why?

Following his attention she pushed him lightly and laughed. "Don't make fun of him for being scared of clowns. I have to admit they have a creepy quality to them. Von's helping him out."

Dean chuckled closed mouthed, finished chewing, then, "Taste me, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows, "What can I say, I have that finger licking good appeal." He began to laugh again, pausing when he thought she said something. "What was that?" he asked, holding the Twinkie away from his face with the stick it was trapped on.

While he waited he had the funniest image pop into his head, Alex curled up in the PJ's he bought her with that stuffed toy of hers, sleeping peaceful. It was a good picture, better than her crying or screaming at him.

Hearing Dean say what he did on tasting him, she winced. She made a flop, but she rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him even when he asked what she said when she was talking to her other half. Unbeknown to him. Stopping just toe to toe with him, she looked into his green eyes and bit her lip.

_You aren't actually thinking of..._

Alex grabbed the fried Twinkie he held away from himself and grinned, about to run around him and away when she screamed with laughter as arms came around her waist and lifted her up. "Dean!"

_Bad Alex. We need to be punished._

"I'm only thinking over your health and chances at kissability and other aspects of female kind."

"Gotcha," Dean announced triumphantly, easily hauling Alex up off her feet and grabbing the Twinkie from her while she laughed and wiggled. "Never try to separate me from food, Sam learned that the hard way a long time ago," he kept one arm around her while the other lifted and fed him the Twinkie. "An' you're not supposed to be screwin' around with your wrists," he scolded around the mouthful of food. Swallowing he continued, "Did you remember to take your pills this morning?"

Alex stared at him, her face dropped from joy as she managed to get out of his arms. "What are you my parents?" she asked a bit harsh, before sighing.

He was only concerned she understood that...but...then again he would never be like her parents in any way. Not those horrible people, were they even considered people what with her genes? "No I didn't take my pills. Besides they are better." _Lie. No they aren't, it doesn't take a short time to heal._ "Mostly. I'm fine. And since when did you become a fun sucker? Chill. I'm not going to bleed out and die."

She smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, her blue orbs landing coincidentally on the shake world and she brightened up again. Oh yeah, she was so going on that. Grease reenactment without the John Travolta studly or the radical clothes or song sung. It was something.

_Don't expect Dean to come with you...I'd me gob smacked if he did._

Dean stared point blank at her, the smell of bullshit hung in the air and it wasn't from the livestock. Alex's wrists were about as better as Dean was sane, which wasn't hardly. "Yeah, they'll be fine once they get gangrene and fall off," he retorted tossing the rest of the Twinkie in the garbage. He tracked where she was looking and shook his head, "You're on your own, I don't do rides."

"You don't do rides..." she said, narrowing her eyes at him and then grinning, "If you promise to go on this one, only this one because it is the only one I will go on. What would I have to do for you in return? Anything you want. Just please, otherwise I seriously will consider tonight or even tomorrow."

_Threatening his chances at sex for a day or two? Why not make it more?_

"Hell, maybe even...a week. I'll have to think it through."

_Sadistic. Bitch. I love the way you think. Still don't think he'll go on it with you._

"Sweetheart, you think a threat like that is gonna work on someone like me?" he had an amused expression on his face as he watched her. Any other guy and the threat would have taken; Dean on the other hand knew what she way trying to play at.

It was a simple matter of experience, which Alex lacked, but if she wanted to play who gave in first game then she could have at it. Or he could be the nice guy and just go on the stupid friggin' ride with her.

_Decisions, decisions._

"I'll remember that you said you'll do _anything_." Why not keep the odds in his favor, keep Alex on the hook. Going on the ride was a small sacrifice for getting Alex to be his hot little slave. Princess Lei bikinis were dancing in his head.

"Dean, someone like you should remember who _I_ am as a person. And I don't doubt you'll remember because I know that around every corner of my life from this point on...I'm going to be cautious and yet intrigued."

Alex grinned, taking his hand, leading them to the ride and paid the ticket man, walking over the up and down bridge, over to the stair steppers that were big for their own good. Going first without thinking almost acting like it was training all over again, she figured midway that Dean was probably looking at her ass.

Getting to the top, Alex turned her back and walked backwards, facing Dean as the conveyor belts were going either which way. Staying on one too long it brought her forwards to Dean and she met his chest. Laughing a bit she shook her head. "That _anything_ being in your hands...your hands that drive me near crazy is a dangerous weapon. I can handle it, but it makes me wonder what the fuck is going through your head."

"Keep on wondering," the hunter answered with a grin, "I like the idea of keeping you on your toes," the grin widened to reveal some teeth as he looked down at her pressed against his chest.

Seeing him grin and observe their current position made her shiver and something inside curl in delight at what the looks he was giving meant. Oh god Alex patted him on the chest before turning around and walking through the shake zone and into the cement truck moving circle thing. She laughed as she stumbled a bit and made it, feeling a tad disoriented from the last part when they exited. "And Grease made that fun," she commented.

_Liars._

Swiveling to face Dean she didn't know what to do. The two main things on her list were done with and really there was nothing else she wanted to do. What now?

_I hate swirly things_

"Any other things ya wanna do?" he only asked because there wasn't much else he could think of other than wander around. He had had his fried Twinkie and was happy enough with that.

Shaking her head she had no idea. "We haven't even been here long and already I'm bored. Looks like we have both done what we planned on doing. What do you want to do now?"

_Haven't you learned to never ask this man that question or something pertaining to that question?_

Alex looked and watched him think, what was going on in that head of his? The torture would be not knowing what the anything meant in his brain, and then now she had to go and ask that question. Her other half was right. Hasn't she learned yet? No. It appeared not.

888

Feeding the donkey together, he smiled, raising one hand and petting the animal as it ate. It really was a beautiful animal regardless what others might think. He loved how Von had the eye for caring for it and giving it attention when probably no one did.

Turning his head he watched her stare at the donkey, watching it with interest and adoration. His smile remained there as he observed the woman before him. She surprised him at every interval they were at. He loved so much about Von...he..."You amaze me," he spoke.

A warm red blush creeped up Von's face and she looked away bashfully. Such simple words but coming from Sam they baffled and confused her and had her grasping for something intelligible to say. Maybe Von was trying to block it out but she wondered what she had done to cause Sam to be amazed at her. And the way in which he said it, which sincerity and awe, she really had no clue what to say or if anything should be said.

"Why do you say that?" she managed, looking to the donkey when she asked it, rubbing her fingers between her long grey ears again. The donkey made a content breathy sound as its eyes closed halfway again, happy to have Von petting it.

"I've seen you in many ways Von, but each time you divert from normal you, I see this person who is caring beyond all belief. But you have acted this way with me, but for some reason it is different and I love that about you. Just amazes me. Von you are unique and a beautiful woman," he replied.

Mushy. Truth. Fuck it. Sam leaned in a bit as he fed and pet the donkey, kissing Von on the lips soft and sweet before pulling away. A sound came from the donkey and his eyes shifted to see it looking at them. A glimmer in the eyes was what gave the hint that it was happy. For them?

"And so are you," he said, kissing the nose of the animal and gliding his hand down the area.

Von chuckled when Sam kissed the donkey, the blush on her cheeks not relenting. Normal her, what was that exactly, she was barely that sixteen year old girl he had known ten years ago. She was glad that he hadn't seen her in every way, give it time and he would.

_Makes me nervous for when you get to see me on a bad day._

Having a good time never came easy to Von, that and being happy. There was always something spoken or seen that diverted her thoughts to darker and depressing things, even if what had caused it had been a compliment or something wonderful. It was another silence that Von was worried she had kept for too long. Even realizing it she had no idea what to say in order to break it.

Standing up after the donkey was finished eating, looking at him and solely him. Was he attracting another eye of the female kind? Giving an awkward smile he swallowed and looked at Von. If Dean were there right now he'd joke about this. The donkey lay down and he knew that it was tired, not to mention some heat with a little humidity in the air. That'll do it.

Sam didn't know where to go now. So many other animals, there was food places, but they really just ate before coming here. That wouldn't stop his brother. "Haunted house? We can make fun of it if you want."

A memory of that happening at least once when he took his first date to one, but she was too scared not to mention he didn't speak a word...being the arm and comforting arms of the "friend" she later called him at the end of the date taking her home. Next day, Dean's hook up. This was different, this was Von.

Standing Von shrugged, their donkey friend was asleep, the ducklings were equally as adorable but she knew it was time to go. "Sure," she smiled up at him and took one last look at the sleeping donkey. She stood and smoothed her hands down her jeans, smiling again when Sam continued to watch her. "I can't be that interesting Sam," she admitted and began to walk out of the animal pen towards the black peaked roof of the haunted house across the way.

Coming up from behind he didn't notice the other people at the fair, around them at all, it was like they were the only ones. Wrapping his arms around her waist and walking wide with her, head on her shoulder and looking at her a bit he chuckled. "Oh, you can Von. If I so recall a few times today and the previous days as well as many times in the past."

A wide smile, a dangerous glint in his eyes he kissed her cheek and rose, sliding his body to the side, and bringing her into his own. Hoping that she didn't push or back away from this. It seemed whenever he wanted to touch her, hold her in some form she got that like that a rabbit gets when they know they are out in the open, vulnerable. Scared. Worried. Alone. She wasn't alone, he was right there. It hurt a bit to see her pull away at times because he knew she wanted it, but something was telling her no. Would this continue?

Coming to the cheap looking haunted house at the fair, he handed over tickets for Von and him before climbing into the cart. He wasn't much for rides, but he liked haunted houses, something to look at without being scared and just know that people's ideas were way off on what was really out there.

_Can't be perfect._

A niggling impulse told Von to move away again and it took every ounce of will to keep her from easing away from Sam. It was true she did want to be close yet there was a lingering instinct to shy away.

The cart jerked forward along the tracks towards the darkness and Von rested her arms on the guard bar that had been lowered over there heads. It was meant more for keeping people in then keeping them safe, the haunted house wasn't exactly a roller coaster ride.

The bar was resting tight on top of Von's thighs, and if it was uncomfortable for her it would be worse for Sam with his endless legs. She tried to relax, looking unimpressed when a bloody mummy jumped out from a sarcophagus.

The cart was like a mouse trap for his big cheese, and long legs. Sam shifted in the seat too much as the ride was going to even pay attention. When making the ride it was apparent that the creators didn't think of height based people at 6'4 or higher. Finally slumping a bit that didn't work much either, sitting up straight, he grunted.

Why did he have to say the haunted house ride? Honestly, stupid ass cart, the bar was digging a little low and it was too small. Glancing at Von he noticed her peeking out of the corner of her eye at him. Giving an awkward smile to her, he shifted in his seat again.

Von found herself becoming more interested in Sam wiggling around than the actual ride. He was squirming quite a bit not to ignore, the bar seemed to have a want to ride on a precarious area of Sam's anatomy, or dangerously close to it depending on how he moved.

Half choking on the giggle that threatened to escape she turned away until she could school her face. It was cruel to laugh at him, her own legs were starting to hurt, but she couldn't help that sadistic side from gaining some pleasure from Sam's discomfort.

"Go ahead laugh. Seriously riding me a little too..." Sam broke off, closing his eyes and groaning, head drooping and his breathing heavy. There it went. Brushed on shifting and his hand was holding something that wasn't the bar. More like gripping but not enough to hurt. Arm? Hand? Nope. Thigh and not his own. Removing his hand he brought his head up and gave an apology in his eyes. "I hate rides."

Swallowing, Von took as quiet a breath as she could with the tightness in her chest. "Me too," she laughed a little, glad that her voice hadn't appeared to give anything away. Her skin tingled where Sam's hand had been and that tingling feeling feathered its way to her inner thigh and up. Over sensitivity had never been such a curse.

"I think my legs are going to be cramped for the rest of the day," she lamented softly, once her legs got cramps in them they were hard to get rid of. Her immunity to pain pills didn't help and she could never get her fingers to dig in deep enough at the right angle to break up the muscle tension.

Von didn't want Sam to feel sorry for resting his hand on her leg, because when in pain it sometimes helped to be able to have contact with another person. Though Sam's pain might have been of a different kind, one that Von was fast becoming familiar with. Impure thoughts flooded her mind and she rested her hands in her lap, fingers clasped and pressing against knuckles. A short pain shot through her leg and she did her best not to outwardly react to it.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," her hand went to her thigh, fingers digging into the denim, into the ripped part to the skin underneath. They hadn't even been on the ride that long, the bar was set that tight, and Von must have also had shitty circulation that day.

"It's fine," Sam winced, the cart coming to the end of the ride, fair's never had the long ones like most. "I'm sure if I were in your situation and it was someone else with the problem I would laugh too to be honest."

_Would I?_

Giving a smile, he wondered how much of an effect he had given her when he had grabbed her thigh back inside there. Her orbs telling him that it had affected her much and he couldn't help the smile switching to a grin. Payback for this morning was how he was looking at it. Accident sure, but still. It got somewhere.

Feeling eyes on them only briefly as they climbed out and stretched, he looked over to find Alex and Dean by the shake world, Alex looking at Dean in a way of thoughtfulness as well as something he thought he'd never see. Blinking he saw it gone, was it just a figment of his imagination or was that really there? Alex and Dean, an idea that wouldn't be catastrophic because he had been hoping for it as a teenager and hell even now still, but it still was a factor that made him wonder how he would react to it if it actually happened and was playing before his own eyes.

_I can see that they care for each other, but in what context do they? Friends? More? Maybe if they did get together and put aside differences they would stop fighting._

Maybe.


	103. Chapter 103

A flurry of ideas went through Dean's head and all of them ended up the same. Sex it up, it was the only way for him to unwind, since this was supposed to be a 'vacation'. He couldn't wait till it was over and he was back on the road hunting, he was a lazy dick most of the time but when push came to shove and there was a hunt he was hands on from the moment go. With this, this vacation he was at a loss wasn't much to do in this bumpkin town. If they were in Vegas there would be plenty to do, from shows to strippers to a fine selection of gambling to pass the time.

"I don't know, we've been here less than twenty minutes and already seen what there is to see, but since it took us over an hour to get here I suppose we should try to find something interesting to do, otherwise we'll go crazy from boredom," he looked up at a sign the passed with the fair's scheduled events.

There was a food eating contest tomorrow but with how things were going now he doubted they would be back tomorrow. No big loss in his opinion, the sooner on the road they were the better. For all the life of him he couldn't shake the empty pit feeling in his stomach, like something big and bad was just around the corner. He'd rather be charging at it head long then have it sneak up on them.

Something interesting to do. Alex gave him a quizzical expression before sighing and looking around. There was a band playing, there were many areas to sneak into where no one could see. Haunted house...thinking that over she saw the red head and long legs just come out of the cart on that ride. Sam appearing a little worse for wear and she noticed it was in the nether regions. Bar a little too low Sammy?

Alex stifled the laugh begging to come out, but she knew that it was rude to laugh at males when something happens to their genitals. Then again she did find it rather funny a few times on Dean in the past...Glancing at him now she observed, trailing her eyes down his frame and resting on that particular spot, her lips puckered out in thought.

_You won't be kicking there ever again._

Shaking her head a bit she knew that he was well endowed as well as heavily experienced and she wasn't willing to give another swing of the foot on him no matter how mad she was.

_Don't think of things you aren't ready to promise._

Dean laughed under his breath, the mirth of it brushing past his lips. Sam had actually tried to fit himself in one of those teeny tiny carts? Was he missing the memory of when he went through his insane growth spurt and had to re-assess how he got in and out of the Impala?

_Maybe he wants to relive the moment, then again he never had a steel bar crushing his dick for an extended period of time._

The elder Winchester then cringed, collecting himself again the smirk replaced the lapse of pain on his face and he raised his arm and waved at the pair. Von noticed and waved back with a smile, it looked as if she hadn't enjoyed herself much in the metal leg crusher either.

With the feeling of being watched Dean lowered his sights to the brunette next to him, taking in the end of her head shake and the fact her eyes were stuck lower than they should have been. It caused him to chuckle again, deep and throaty. "Enjoying the view?" he raised an eyebrow with the question.

Grinning slowly and raising her eyes to meet his she hugged the stuffed animal on her hip farthest from him. "Mm...You bet. Is there going to be showing? How many tickets does it take to get in?"

_Huh, now you sound like Dean._

Alex glanced at the other two hunters and noticed that Sam had done so at the same time. He was still staring at them; making her wonder if he had seen her display of...

_Fuck._

Not the word she was going for but it worked a bit. Attention going back to Dean and then her stuffed animal she scrutinized it. "Want to head back to the car so then I drop off the fluff?"

_Is that all you want to do at the car? Wait, I shouldn't be egging you on like this._

Alex couldn't have agreed more. Then again it wasn't a bad idea. What would Dean do, game, set...

Shrugging, Dean's face went into neutral. "Sure, are your wrists bugging you?" he looked away from Sam eyeing his own wrist to study Alex. He should have been paying more attention and made sure she took her pills before they left. If it had been a more serious injury...if it had been more serious they would be at Bobby's not out goofing off.

"No Dean they aren't," Alex replied.

Why did he have to ask about that? They were on vacation but she swore that just being asked she wondered if he'd keep asking until they were mere scars. If she slipped again, ever, would he still ask? Why was she still on this? If she went on any further with thinking about this she'd probably be angry for no reason or she'd start a fight about it. Back to vacation, problems that are complicated and should not be picked at like a scab lay to rest till after or better yet never picked at.

888

Freedom at last, the aches however would not go away any time soon and Von had to deal with them whether she wanted to or not. Her high pain tolerance would come in handy, enough to be able to bear it. Von put on her pretty smile, the one that said nothing was wrong when she waved at Dean from a ways over. It was cliché but there was an unexplainable something, energy between Alex and Dean. She had sensed it before but hadn't given it much thought, seeing them at a distance however made her re-assess what she had picked up on.

"How's your wrist?" she hoped one kind of pain would distract from the other and that asking Sam would distract her from her legs. "Did you take your antibiotics before we left?" Her green eyes met his blue-green orbs as they made their way over to the other two.

At the mention of antibiotics Sam couldn't help but wince at that. He didn't remember. He had forgotten, so caught up in Von really that he missed grabbing the bottle and taking them before leaving. He could always try and take them when they got back. It'd be fine. Right? "No. I forgot to take them."

_Had a distraction._

"And it doesn't hurt too badly. I actually forgot about it till you mentioned it," he finished; breaking eye contact with Alex that he had gained and looked down at the bandage on his wrist. A tingling sensation but more itchy than hurting. Nothing too over the top.

_I'll be fine._

"Sorry," Von apologized, a tendril of guilt curling in her, she couldn't stop herself from feeling responsible for him forgetting to take his medicine. Hell, she was responsible, if she hadn't started brushing against him like a cat in heat he would have had a clear enough head to remember to take the pills.

It was still difficult to accept that she had such an extraordinary pull on Sam, he did on her as well but that was more acceptable considering her lack of experience concerning relationships. She had been acting like a slut and for no good reason. When they finally met up with Alex and Dean, Von smiled lightly, "Cute dog, did you give him a name?"

When Von came over and asked the question about her stuffed animal she really didn't have the slightest idea. People actually named these things? Alex stared at the stuffed animal with confusion and a look that could pass for disgust but really it wasn't that. Name it? Why would someone name a damn thing that was inanimate? It was like rocks for people who liked them as pets for some disfigured reason. Why?

"Um..."

Sam noticed Alex's pause; it didn't occur to her that names went to things in normal people's minds. How bad was her childhood before meeting them that she never had a stuffed animal to name or a stuffed animal at all? "You should name _him_ Rodfeld," he suggested with a smile.

A wince from the brunette and a step back from him made his brows furrow. What did he say? All he said was Rodfeld. What was so bad about that? Giving a quizzical expression to Von and Dean before landing back on Alex. She looked like she was scared, wanted to run. Coming up to her, telling that she was thinking over something fiercely to put on that reaction, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. Spotting a booth that he knew would cheer Alex up if he brought it to her attention.

"Alex how about you choose out a Henna tattoo for me and I'll choose one for you. My treat."

Rodfeld. He actually said that name, he didn't know, did he? He couldn't have. Alex was freaking out inside, she wanted to run, drop the stuffed animal and just run away. Rodfeld. Why that name! Alex knew who Rodfeld was; the real name of her father that went by Richard married to his wife Joyce otherwise known as Peoria. Weird names, but they were theirs.

Parents, what a joke. She hated them and feared them, there was no love there like there would have been in normal offspring. Household? Normal life until 16? What a fucking laugh! Alex was so damaged and even one of their names proved it. If she ever saw them again...she didn't know what she'd do. They were on that level of bad as Leon was. Stupid. Stupid. Vacation. She needed to remember that. But how could she when Sam had spoken that name? Was it coincidence that he had spilled it from his lips or was it pure accident?

Blinking when she felt an arm wrap around her she tried to smile at Sam's words. He was trying to make it up to her, confused he was, but he was trying to do whatever it was to take away something that she had shown and didn't mean to.

_You're life...me...will catch up to you Alex. Take you down, defenses and all._

Dean and Von shared the same helpless and clueless expression, though they didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out that the name Rodfeld had struck a very sensitive and damaging cord with the petite brunette. Sam was on the case and the two dark haired ones were moving steadily off to the booth where you could get henna and airbrush work done.

Watching steadily for several beats Dean turned his head to Von, "Wanna shoot stuff and win loads of pointless stuffed animals?"

"While blowing money that we should be using for more useful things?" Von added and smirked when Dean nodded; she shrugged and turned to the game booths to have a look. "Sure."

One of the better shooting games with the better prizes was being swarmed by a group of little kids. None of which could hit the broad side of a barn to save their lives, and yet the parents continued to dish out money like that would make the kids hit something.

The game with the water guns was next to it, a much better game for little kids, and though the prizes were less prestigious they were more likely attainable. Yeah they were little kids but Von could only watch them royally suck for so long before getting fed up, one wasn't even holding the gun right and would likely have a bruised shoulder the next day. That's if he didn't shoot someone's eye out first.

"Is this amusing for the parents, to watch how crappy shots their kids are?" she muttered with her arms folded across her chest as they waited.

"They're just kids Von," Dean sounded sympathetic.

"Kids should be playing kids games, look at them," she bobbed her chin towards them, "most of them can't hold the gun properly long enough to take a shot and those are real BBs in those things."

"Good point," Dean conceded and was met with the glare of parent who had overheard them. Von met that glare with one of her own, almost transmitting the thought that if their kid shot their eye out they would have to live with it for the rest of their lives. The parents quickly ushered the children away as if suddenly all realizing the dangers. The elder Winchester flicked his eyes to Von.

"I didn't do anything," she promised and stepped towards the booth with Dean in tow, paying for them both and picking up one of the wooden guns and filling it with the metal pellets.

888

Which one, which one to choose for Alex? What best described her or better yet showed something that would just fit her? Something that she wouldn't mind having on there for a while before it washed off...Sam's eyes scanned over many designs, some Japanese with what it meant underneath, some with words flowing into the artwork of swirls and intricate masterpieces.

It amazed him at how someone could conjure up all this in a tattoo to be placed on the body. Settling on one, he smiled. A small red heart with a diamond in it for shine, two lines at the bottom of it curving inwards to make an almond shape, the tails on the outside like lashes. A line in the almond, wings with swirls coming out at the sides of the heart, lines here and there curving to a point and coming back up to curve and curl at the ends. At the bottom, just under the lashes, were teal dots in a circle. A halo just above the heart.

An idea knowing that the halo didn't have to be added, but he knew where a substitute for it could be. Telling the artist his idea on where to put it on Alex and the design, the brunette came over and showed another artist a different design for him before sitting in the chair.

Sam's design that she picked out was more complex. She was still thinking about what he said but this was definitely drifting her mind away from that topic. His would go on his back. Two lines on each shoulder with thorns branching from them as they came to a curve like wings. Attached to scythe's, the handles weaving into a diamond shape with four squares in the middle of it. One diamond small underneath dropping down to another pointed thorn colored in black. A tear drop. Blood almost but not. That would drop do his spine perfectly.

At the top from the squared diamond would be where two lines would fill out to be curved thorn-like blades. Resting on his neck. Large but she knew that Von would like it, Hell it suited him, the muscles and the tan. So much meaning could be placed into that just from the details it showed.

When the person asked her to unbutton her pants and undo the zipper a bit she raised brows at him and gave a look to Sam as he took off his shirts and sat backwards on the chair. "It's in the way. I need more room to work with," the artist said.

_Just think, Dean will like it where it is._

Stomach. Honestly? Alex didn't watch the man work on her tattoo and instead she watched Sam get his done. Spotting one on his chest, a pentagram, she even noticed the many scars. "Damn Sam and I thought I was bad...nice tat."

Sam chuckled and met her eyes. "Thanks. Nice scars," he nodded towards the ones visible from her lifting her up shirt a bit.

"Back at ya."

"Done," the man said on Sam, the tattoo not taking too long and Sam was about to put back on the shirts he was wearing only to have Alex shake her head. "Where them tucked in your pants like rags. I want Von and others to see your bad ass self."

Narrowing his eyes on her, he knew that it was cheering her up, and he had got a tattoo for her from the mishap and so he sighed and did what she said. "That means you have to lower your jeans on your hips a bit and bunch your shirt in the back and tuck it in. I want eyes on you as well if this is the game you are playing."

_Dean will be staring at you, which you were doing to him earlier. I know that there is something there. I'll poke at it till I see results,_ Sam thought.

Alex groaned and nodded, the man finishing hers and she stood, zipping her pants up and buttoning them, the tattoo at the bottom being slightly covered the jeans no matter how low on her hips she could get them for reasonable. Her shirt was bunched up to where her under wire of her bra was and she did as he said, borrowing a rubber band from the work table and then tucking it in so then it stayed bundled.

"Now that we are both happy, let's go find Twiddle Dee and Strawberry Shortcake," Alex said, taking his hand and walking with him to the booths where they were sighted. Watching, not making known to the two hunters they watched the two shoot and hit the marks.

A racket echoed a short distance as every single BB hit its mark from both parties, a cacophony of tings and the achy squeak of metal targets twirling competed against the music that was playing to draw the people in. Both marksmen's' faces were neutral for the most part, but by the twin glints in their eyes and the small curl of the corner of their lips they were enjoying themselves. A little more than healthy people should.

As the two freckled ones decimated their targets it left the carnie with an unamused expression on his face. He couldn't be gladder when they ran out of pellets, they'd won about two X-Large prizes each already, that almost counted for all the grand prizes that he had. They worked fast the pair of them, he dreaded to think what they're professions were. Smiling as politely as a carnie could he watched them place the guns down before he stepped over to them.

"How's about you pick out your prizes now, two extra larges...each," he tried not to scowl and Von smiled so sugary sweet at him it would have given him a tooth ache. Dean smirked out the corner of his mouth and shook his head a notch, Von was a sadistic little minx.

Sensing eyes upon her Von turned around cautiously to see Sam and Alex back from their henna tattoos. She stared dumbstruck to see Sam shirtless and only mildly more so to see Alex's jeans riding low and her top riding high. What were they playing at?

Dean came out of his shock at the sight of Alex sooner and politely flicked Von in the head to reboot her brain. She blinked and then made a face, rubbing at the side of her head and scowling at Dean who smiled at her like he'd just done her a favor, which he had. "Prizes," he reminded and she nodded, choosing her two, holding them under one arm each. A large black unicorn with blue rhinestone eyes and an even larger brown teddy bear, an old fashioned style one with the big belly. Both were damn bulky but she managed.

Dean picked out a red bull dog and a candy blue dragon with its red tongue sticking out from between its teeth. Better than the pink fuzzy thing, or the other pink fuzzy thing. "What's with the strip tease?" the hunter asked, eyeing them both with a raised brow, eyes lingering on Alex a fraction more but nothing Dean thought would cause alarm. He looked...admired...women, Alex was no different.

_Oh, she's different all right._

Sam and Alex elbowed each other over and over again with small fits of laughter too whispered to be heard by the others when they picked out their stuffed animals. "Did you see Von's face?" Alex asked as she elbowed pointedly.

"Did you see Dean's?" he asked back with a return elbow. They stopped when the two turned around but their lips were both pierced to stifle the laughs wanting to come out.

_He knows. Does he?_

Alex wondered but didn't think so all too much; it was just a point out at the expression the catching off guard. Even though Dean was staring right at her for a bit. Suddenly her shirt We Can Do It! had a whole other meaning. Letting go of Sam's hand she cradled her dog to her and they walked up to Von and Dean. "Looks like the backseat is going to be very full. And I think I have thought up a name for the dog, Damn. A converging of Dean, Sam and Von. Hell you could say me too but really I just think it fits," she said.

"You couldn't think of a name could you?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

They smiled and together looked at their opposite. Oh yeah, freaky twin thing. Sam and Alex were too good at it and too good of friends that they didn't notice it happening...much.

Von leaned in close to Dean, "They're doing it again," she muttered in his ear from the corner of her mouth. He nodded silently as he stared at the duo, the wonder twins, carefully.

"They're enjoying this too much," Dean muttered back and it was Von's turn to nod as she stared at them. She kept her sights between them, trying not to focus on Sam too attentively.

_Avert eyes, this is some twisted form of torture that Alex has devised I'm sure, what did I ever do to her, sadistic bitch._

"Is there anything else we wanted to do here?" Von asked, not seeing much point in staying, and knowing that the cramps in her legs wouldn't be letting up. Had the ride really done that much damage to them? She couldn't believe it either.

The smell of cotton candy tickled her nose, maybe there was one more thing she wanted to do before she left, and she turned her head to the smell, the vendor on the other end of the fair. The breeze had carried the scent far, she would have to pass on the elephant ears, and cotton candy was in a convenient bag that wouldn't get furry from her prizes.

Von locked onto her target and started to walk towards the cotton candy maker. Dean's puzzlement gave way to realization when he caught the scent and sight as well. "Cotton candy," he explained to the other two.

He remembered now, Von had always had a thing for sweets and pastries, on the rare occasions she used to eat when she was younger. The red head ignored the ache in her legs; the cotton candy was her primary mission.

"Ew," Alex threw in her two cents worth. How could Von like something so nasty? It was sugar yes that wasn't what got Alex, it was the texture as well as it when it entered the mouth and dissolved there were sugar pebbles here and there. It just disturbed her taste buds and made her shudder. Seeing another trailer next to that one, she smiled. "Cheese curds."

_Not that monstrosity. Alex. No._

Alex loved cheese curds when she could find them and finding them there, she now had found her other heaven that Dean and Von had both found in food. Now all that was left was Sam. Nope, he'd only be in heaven if there was a salad bar most likely. Buying a small component of the fried dairy she smiled and popped two into her mouth with a sigh.

Sam shook his head and followed Alex while Dean, Von, the trailers next to each other putting his back to where the other two stood and also giving a good view of where that tattoo exactly was. After all Von and Dean only got the frontal of nothing there but his no time washing off tattoo, but this time they got to see the Henna. Alex's plan no doubt.

What he found interesting was how Dean had stared at Alex when they had turned around. Yeah Alex was a female and she did have a good body like many that Dean went for, but it made him smile to see a flicker of want that hadn't been there before whenever Alex dressed close to this before and that was in cheering. "Mind if I have one?" he asked, gaining a weird cautious look at Alex before she nodded her head and he took one. "Mm, tastes good all right. Haven't had these in years."

888

Sugary heaven was at Von's fingertips and Dean was right behind her, she bought one bag for now and another for later, making Dean hold her toys while she tied the one bag to her belt and opened the other. Unicorn and bear back under each arm she had to give a choke hold to her unicorn every time to get her arm up so her other hand could reach into the bag.

Dean bought the jumbo bag that was as long as his leg filled with blue and pink cotton candy. Von started laughing at him as he wrestled with his items in a vain attempt to balance them. "I think now would be the time to head to the car to drop these off," he started walking, knowing Von was behind him with a mouthful of cotton candy.

They managed to cram two of them into the trunk with the other gear, the bear and the dragon would have to go in the backseat. "What's up with your leg?" Dean sucked some of the sweet blue floss off his thumb, a curious expression on his face as he watched Von knead her leg like she was trying to get down to the bone.

The red head looked up and smiled weakly. "Stupid ride was nearly crushing my legs, long enough to make them cramp up apparently."

"That blows, why don't you get Sammy to massage them when we get back?" he grinned that grin of his and waggled his brows.

Von rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't want to make him do anything that's going to aggravate his wrist," she eased away from her legs and stood straighter, leaning against the side of the Impala. "I'll deal with it myself when we get back," she said simply and pushed off of the car, making her way casually back to the two brunettes who were chatting amongst themselves.

888

"So how did last night go with you and Dean?" Sam asked.

It was that question that made Alex stare at him suspiciously. He had a motive to this, hoping for an answer, one maybe that might clarify something maybe. Was it because of what he saw? Damn it why did she forget that public meant public and that whatever looking at Dean in any way would be seen and not just by the residents of the town but by Sam and Von who were there with them. Alex wanted to beat herself up about it. Maybe if she stayed evasive?

"It went all right. As you can see we are both still alive," she replied.

Sam knew though that she was telling the half truth. He knew something was up with Alex and Dean, there was something there that wasn't before and if he was the reason for it as well as Von with the game they played...he smiled slowly. "You know, Alex, its okay if you like my brother," he came out with it.

"What? Are you serious? Me? Yeah, like that would ever happen."

"I'm just saying, because you know you two seemed to have hit it off last night and from what I heard this afternoon..."

Alex narrowed her eyes at the tall hunter. What was he playing at? He really did know what with the questions and assumptions. She should figure though that a secret couldn't be kept for long, but she wasn't going to say it out loud to confirm what he was saying and thinking. Popping another cheese curd into her mouth, she turned her body a bit when she heard the other two come back from the car.

Sam smiled wider, Alex and Dean thought they were being so suave and they would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for him being a meddling kid. "So what do we want to do now?" he questioned everyone, snatching another curd from Alex's stash, missing her hand swat by mere seconds.


	104. Chapter 104

**7:00pm Singer Salvage Yard**

It appeared everyone was relieved to be home, or as close to home as Bobby's house ever would be. They'd spent a longer time at the fair then any of them thought they would have, more or less wandering around the perimeter and checking out all the booths. Both Dean and Von came away with enough junk food to put ten men into diabetic comas. Even though it was early yet Von was up in the boys' room where her things were, now changed out of her over shirt and jeans and into pajama shorts and the tank top she was wearing before. She hardly ever wore shorts and only had the one pair, old and worn and only used on rare occasions.

Smoothing away the ruffled sheets of Sam's bed she sat bending her left leg at the knee in front of her, a tube of A5-3-5 in her hand. The pain was bad in both legs and would take some time to work out, she had strong hands but it was the angle that posed the problem.

"Ya sure ya don't want Sam's help with that?" Dean propped himself up against the door and gave a laugh when Von started and glared up at him. She had squeezed the tube from fright and now had pain cream oozing down her hand, the smell of it filling the room.

"I can do it myself," she grumbled and winced at her own hands digging into her calf.

"I know you can," Dean pushed off from the door and headed into the room. "Just like you said you could when you were younger."

Von closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose, looking up at the hunter standing before her with a glint of annoyance in her eyes. When she was younger it was yet another problem, once she was healed up enough from her wounds she picked up training with the others and had pushed herself hard. Her genetics and long legs made her predisposed to leg cramps at that age.

"Thank you for reminding me," she replied bitterly and went back to her leg, smoothing the cream down and making her fingers go in separate small circles. Dean opened his mouth to respond but closed it again, choosing to sit instead.

"Well if you won't let Sam help you," he grabbed Von's ankle and yanked her leg onto his lap, "and no I'm not getting fresh with you, keep that in mind."

"Oh, I know. You have a thing for Alex...or is a thing _with_ Alex?" Von smirked and mimicked Dean's signature eyebrow wiggle, grunting when Dean started to massage her leg. "I could get used to this," she leaned back only to have Dean's tactics change.

A laugh she tried to suppress burst forth from her mouth and she kicked out with her leg to little affect, body starting to convulse with giggles and writhing. Laughter bubbled into the room and out into the hallway, faint giggles and short sharp bursts that could startle people. "S-stop it," Von gasped, kicking out, knowing Dean wouldn't listen despite her pleas.

When Dean finally gave up on tickling Von, he resumed massaging her legs, strong hands attacking the seized muscles and working through them. All the while Von grunting and moaning, hissing and clenching her jaw but insisting that Dean continue. It hurt like a bitch but felt good at the same time so she had to insist several times that Dean continue, nodding against her pillow while she lay on her back.

"Soooooo," Von nearly purred with delight and Dean felt her grin against his skin. His hazel-green eyes slid up to Von's face.

"I'm not talking about it," he affirmed simply keeping his eyes on hers.

"Ah, that means that it's true," she concluded, eyes snapping open when Dean pinched her thigh and a surprised yelp escaped her.

888

They had popped in The Lucy Show when they got back. Alex and Sam on the couch, Alex's legs crossed and resting on Sam's lap while his hands ran along them comfortingly. The episode was playing out of the four where Lucy gets drafted by mistake. She smiled at the woman's antics and stubbornness and she wondered how on earth Ricky in the I Love Lucy show and real life could handle such a fire cracker and gut buster?

_That'd be like asking how Dean and friends can handle you._

Licking her lips she brought her attention to Sam when he tapped his finger on her leg. "Hey, Alex...can I ask you a question?"

_Interest is peeked..._

"Sure," she answered slowly.

"Do you like Dean?"

_Interest pulls deeper. Will you reply?_

"No."

"Bull shit. Tell me the truth." Sam stared at the female brunette intensely watching her eyes stay on his but unable to keep the contact long and lowering her sights to his hands on her legs. He got her, he knew how to wiggle past that hard exterior and he could see hints that she was giving unintentionally. What was so bad about letting others know who she was or how she felt?

"You do...you like Dean," he spoke for her. "My, my. Our own Alex Tatiani has fallen for my brother. Makes me wonder if you have the same affect on him."

"Sam."

He grinned, knowing that warning tone before he pulled at her legs and pulled her in for a hug. Feeling her punch him in the ribs lightly made him chuckle he had figured it out without Alex actually saying anything at all. He was good at digging for gold. A vibration cut the moment short and they pulled away, Alex settling back in her position and she looked at him with a curious expression. Taking out his phone he saw the number and checked the message.

_'Outside.'_

Short but held lots of information. "Who's that?" Alex asked, nodding at the phone.

"Just Dean telling me to grab a few items from the Impala," Sam replied, Alex accepting that answer before he stood and slipped on his shoes, opening the door and exiting the house, down the porch and over to the yellow vehicle in the shadow of the big tree with Ruby standing underneath it. "One day ahead of when I expected. Knew you'd come."

"What I'm doing here is dangerous Sam, this place isn't exactly demon friendly, I'm risking a lot by being here," she folded her arms across her chest and leaned her weight onto one leg. She had that unimpressed look, like Sam should be praising her for risking her treacherous demonic life.

A smile graced her face, that slick condescending kind which also oozed an insatiable lust, for both power and for Sam. She closed the gap between them with two short steps, hips swaying just so. "How have you been holding up?" she sounded sincere but a quizzical expression came over her face now that she was closer to him. There was something different about him, he smelled strange, his energy was...different.

"I've been tugging through," Sam replied, his eyes tracing over her form and a hunger appeared, a grin trickling onto his lips and his eyes holding back nothing. "I understand you are risking a lot but you also understand that if I were ever to try and meet up with you at another place I'd be risking myself as well."

_I can't keep lying to everyone like this._

Hell, the hunter was surprised mildly that Alex actually took that lie and without question or even suspicion. She didn't really know them that well, and Von did though, she would have called him out on it because Dean wouldn't have texted him unless he was in the car somewhere on an errand. No he'd yell to him from upstairs. Alex didn't know that, she grew up with them a bit sure, but he knew as well as the others that her mind was somewhere else back then.

Swallowing evidently he met her own eyes. "I need more. I need..." he paused, the hunger more apparent and not just for blood. "You."

_What about Von?_

Sam liked Von, really liked Von, but who was to say that he didn't have a liking for Ruby as well? Torn between two women, but they both gave him something he needed in their own way. Ruby, her blood, her likeness to what he was feeling, her understanding and training. Von, her near normal nature, her caring and liquid spreading personality that tugged at his heart strings in a beautiful orchestrated masterpiece. Both of them were what he needed and yearned for. Something that fit his life in the present.

_I can't have both...but maybe by keeping this secret longer and under wraps, I can._

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her uncertainty.

Shaking her head Ruby studied Sam a fraction longer, narrowing her eyes like she could see something that passed beyond the human spectrum. The faint smell of blood came off of the hunter and it belonged to neither Sam nor herself. "Anything happen that I should know about?" she raised her hand to trace her fingers along his jaw, seeing the hunger clear in his eyes. Such a hungry child, needed to be cared for and fed. "There's something different about you."

_And I'm worried that I know what it is, what have you done Sammy?_

Tightening his jaw he rolled his eyes up and to the right almost annoyed, yet he sighed and met her eyes once more. "I accidentally fed off Von while we were asleep one time. Why? How would that affect anything?"

_There's something different about Von. Moriarty proves it and Ruby backed it up with details._

"I might have even tried to kill Moriarty the other night," he finished.

He was prepared for Ruby to yell at him to be angry with him but right now he showed how much he would be angry back at her, yell back at her if she did. Sam knew Ruby like the back of his hand, he knew what she'd chide him on what with it being that he was being stupid and how he didn't think and how he almost got himself killed when they had priorities to find Lilith and kill the bitch dead.

"Save your breath Ruby, I know what you are going to say," he paused, stepping up closer to her and staring down at her, the grin returned a bit when he noticed her short size. That was something that always made him grin in the past four months.

Ruby's face fell and she stared at Sam like he had slapped her. "So you know that I'm going to say that you completely jeopardized what we've been working for, drinking another's blood Sam, this Von, Moriarty's witch, by accident?" she hissed the last words, "Do you have any idea what that could have done to you, why would you even-"

Her chocolate brown eyes widened, mind lapsing over what he had said, fed off of her while they were asleep. This was beyond bad, Von had to be dealt with immediately, and the longer she stayed the harder it would be to get rid of her. Ruby couldn't allow for Sam to be distracted.

Breath coming out in a tight sigh, "We have no idea what her blood could have done to you Sam, how much did you actually take?"

The way he eyed her like a prized catch made her spine tingle, she was still pissed but manipulation was her best characteristic, to be mad at Sam and fall passionately into a kiss with him the next was her specialty. For the time being though she was too flaming mad to even think about kissing him, the smell of the red haired bitch was all over him. This was a disaster.

A growl mixed with a sigh he backed away and turned, his hand running through his hair. "How the fuck am I supposed to know Ruby I was asleep. Not like I can keep count of how many swallows I did while in dream land."

Sam faced the female. "So we are basically both blinded on what her blood could possibly do to me, as well as yeah I know I fucking screwed up because I incoherently fed on Von, so don't you ask me why I would even do it when I didn't find out that I did it until I woke up."

Anger flowed through his veins, his limbs and he swore that if he tightened his jaw anymore something would pop or a vein in his neck would spring out and strangle himself. His body was taut and he inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower. He needed to calm down. No use getting mad when they were in the same boat. "Sorry. I just..." he closed his eyes. "It's been awhile."

888

The tickling had returned and come to a point where Von couldn't take it anymore, retaliation was nigh. Using her abs to pull herself up, her hand snapped out as quick as a snake, fingers biting Dean's nipple under his shirt. Dean cried out in alarm and surprise and the two wound up in a tangled ball of limbs faster than you could say Okie dokie, unceremoniously falling to the floor with a muffled thud.

"Get your hand off my ass," Von warned, squirming and grunting to untangle herself from the curious position she was in.

"Get your ass off my hand," Dean corrected, fingers curled and pressed into her ass-cheek every time he tried to free it from between Von and the floor.

If Sam had walked in on them, it would only look bad for the both of them. Bodies pressed tight and in compromising positions, each locked together in such a way it would take a cohesive amount of effort to undo what they did. Despite their predicament, Von was starting to be worried that Sam hadn't poked his head in to see what the ruckus was. They were making enough noise to wake the dead; even Alex hadn't appeared in the doorway.

"This is awkward," Dean huffed.

Von made a huff of her own, managing to untangle one of her legs from Dean's. The leg movement had now given her the room to remove her rear from Dean's hand, allowing the feeling to come back into it. Both paused however when the heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards them. Who was it, and how would they explain the sight that that person was about to see?

888

Ruby smiled inwardly, he was more dependent on her than he realized and she would have loved to leave him hanging, make him want her, her blood, more than life. Not yet, it was too soon to leave him starving, she had to wonder if it came to it and he were desperate enough would he go after Von to get what he craved?

_He was obviously attracted enough to her blood to get a taste, as far as I know, she doesn't have demon blood in her so who knows what her blood could have done. It could have ruined everything we've been training and planning for._

"I have what you need," she soothed, touching Sam's face gently and looking up at him with affection. "Since we don't know what affect her blood has had on you I'm going to have to top you up here and now plus give you your regular supply to keep for later since I can't be sticking around, I'm not in Dean's fan club, plus I doubt Von and I will be BFF's."

There was more to her words than what she said, she was concerned, Von was dangerous, like she had told Sam and now he was tied up with her, drank her damn blood. He was already attached; the red head would be difficult to skin, putting her out of Sam's good graces.

Sam stepped closer nodding, his hands on her hips leaning his face down and meeting her lips hungry, eager while he knew she was pulling out her knife. Lifting her up and onto the hood of the car, glad they were in shadow, the only way someone would know they were there is if they were on the porch if coming out of the house. Pulling away he watched as she took off one sleeve of her jacket and removed one of her arms.

The blade gliding across flesh and blood pebbling out and before it could flow his mouth connected to the wound, drinking, sucking in every drop, his tongue pressing against the salty skin, his teeth pressing on it a bit to make more flood out and down his throat. Sighing as he stared up at Ruby looking at him with such ecstasy and he could imagine throwing her in the backseat or even just crawling on top of her here and now to make that expression stay and enhance.

When she told him to stop and he knew when to stop as well, he removed himself and knew that the wound healed up pretty fast by her abilities. Licking his lips he straightened and backed away for her to stand and right her appearance with the jacket. Sam making sure that there was no small blood traces, he had learned to become more careful and not messy.

_What about Von?_

She didn't know and she wouldn't know. What would she think about him drinking blood? Hell, drinking blood from a demon? Wiping that from his mind right now, he knew that he led two halves. One that was the good little brother, and this one where he was the soldier that showed no mercy and shared no resemblance to the hunter little brother Winchester. He knew that now and had accepted it. He had to.

888

Alex had heard the noise at first just laughing and knew that Von and Dean were jabbing at each other probably having a tickle fight like they used to when something was said and they were diverting topic. Then came the thud and rolling and around and she furrowed her brows. Placing the episode on pause she stood and began to head for the stairs. The creaks giving her away most likely and she figured what better way for them to realize they attracted attention.

Coming at the top and walking down the hall, stopping at the bedroom and finding the door open. Confusion marring her facial features and she leaned against the door frame. "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

Alex couldn't help but want to laugh at the sight, sure for a normal woman who happened to be sleeping with the male on top of the best friend, found in a compromising position, she knew better than normal women the truth about Dean and Von. It didn't bother her at all and staring at them she finally cracked and laughed, glad her body was supported by the frame.

"You two are both super lucky it was me who walked in on your moment instead of Sam," she paused when Von asked where the tall hunter was. Furrowing her brow she stopped laughing and shook her head in confusion. "Outside, he said that Dean texted him to get something from the car..."

_I am thinking that Dean didn't text Sam and that Sam lied._

Before Alex could say anything further the red head was up, Dean turned on his back and Von past Alex and already going down the stairs. Watching Dean stand up, taking a bit longer than Von had he too was out of the bedroom and Alex followed, beating herself up on not detecting the lie or thinking much of what Sam had told her. Getting outside it was like Hell unleashed.

_Dean wouldn't have god damn texted him!_

Von was on the porch in much the same clothes she had been in before, screw the chill in the air, at the sight of the woman she could have breathed fire. The petite brunette next to Sam was the very same as the one back at the motel where they had first found Dean's brother. Her instincts had been right; there was something about the woman, a dark, vile, belly to the ground something. Which begged the question that Von's short circuiting brain couldn't ask, because instinct, pure irrational gut instinct took over.

The wind dragged down around them, shifting from its gentle course through the trees, becoming thick like when a storm was on the horizon. Von was running towards them without ever having given her legs the command to move and then she was on the woman, a surprised shriek coming from her mouth.

Reflexes kicked in and Ruby punched upwards into Von's stomach, causing her body to bounce up and the red head coughed from the air being pushed out. Despite the well aimed hit, Von remained so Ruby hit again and rolled away from her and to her feet.

"Von I presume," a smile quirked her sultry lips, condescending in its execution. It was the wrong thing to have done as Von crouched onto her bare feet, hand flexing out, swinging up and Ruby now several feet away was tossed through the air from the motion.

Ready to lunge forward a hand stopped her and she shot up to her feet, elbow driving back into the person's sternum, the push and added force of her energy knocked the person behind her back several feet. The move gave the stranger too much time to make her move, flicking her own hand out to take Von into the nearby tree.

Only it didn't work, not completely. Von felt the energy, familiar and demonic; she'd been tossed around by demons enough to be well acquainted with the force your body felt before you flew through the air like a rag doll. It had moved her back, slightly off her feet but she countered, moving both hands up as if they were pushing through water.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean could be heard shouting, not sure whether to help Von with the assailant or get Sam to his feet. Von had hit him pretty hard and it made the elder hunter wonder if she even knew it was Sam that she had hit.

His sharp hazel-green eyes landed on the face of the strange woman and he scowled, deep lines marring his face. It was the half naked chick from the motel, the one he got a weird vibe from and the one that Von had to call her dog off on. To him, with what she had just done she screamed demon, they were usually the ones who made humans into toy airplanes. And what kind of scared him was that the brunette's demon mojo fizzled out when it came into contact with Von. He had to credit it to her being a more powerful witch than he first thought, and really that was a good thing, an ace up their sleeve.

Ruby had underestimated the situation and when Von had come out to play she hadn't been prepared. Her mistake and the risk she had been willing to take may cost her dearly, but she had gotten out of worse scrapes. "Nice hand prints on your ass and tummy there Red," she goaded, inwardly satisfied when Von growled at her, she had now made the red head aware of what she must look like, barely dressed, and looking like she had been having some fun with a hunter that wasn't Sam. And Ruby had made good and sure that Sam had heard what she had said.

Planting doubt starts with the smallest of seeds, and Ruby was there to nurture and watch those seeds grow and gnaw away at hopes and trust. Never mind the fact that the demon was getting seriously wigged out that Von had a similar immunity to Sam when it came to demon mojo, but the witch's powers were able to overpower her own. A demon witch with centuries of experience versus a being that Ruby knew was about as far away from human as a human could get.

Ruby mentally crossed her fingers that Sam could now see how dangerous the witch was, blindly attacking a friend like a rabid animal. That's all that Von was, an animal, a monster shoved into a pretty meat suit, waiting to rips its way free and devour.

Sam groaned and inhaled from the hits he received from Von. It was like she was on hyper drive, looking at her he saw something there that he had never seen and it scared him as well as angered him. What was she? Hearing Ruby's comment and then looking at Von's body he saw that something had happened and his jaw tightened. Knowing the only other person in the house that was a red blooded male he glared at Dean as he watched him walk over to Von and tear her away kicking and screaming, missing all her actions to get at Ruby and to get away from Dean.

Standing his pain in his body was quieted at a minimal level as he stalked over to the three. No Dean wouldn't do that, he wouldn't but yet he did. When Dean shouted at him who the hell the chick was he loosened a bit, but that didn't mean his guard was down. "Ruby. It's Ruby, Dean."

The situation was far enough out of hand as it was, when Dean heard that it was Ruby he had half a mind to let Von loose again so the red head could tear the demon to tiny gooey pieces. He wondered if Von could make things explode, he would pay to see Ruby go off like a firecracker.

"Ruby?" his voice was tight, angry, grip lessening on Von who flailed wrathfully in his arms. It was hard enough to hold onto her, her elbows knocking into his ribs, legs into shins. Her body felt like he was holding onto live fire, her energy feeding into him.

Von's energy was feeding him that strange connection that they had had before when they fought flashed through his memory. A strange light shimmered in his eyes and was gone the very same instant. He could feel the bruises forming and healing just as quick, new perks had their perks, every time Von landed a hit which was way too often. He should have been afraid of her after seeing what he saw, he had been but now he wasn't.

Dean couldn't bring himself to question why he had the change of heart, it only mattered that he had. Hard eyes met his brother, not trusting Ruby an inch enough to let her out of his peripheral. Von was still held snugly in his arms, a doll version of Pandora's Box waiting to be unleashed. "You didn't think it was important enough to tell me that the demon bitch was still alive?" his voice burned past Von's cheek and her fiery green eyes swiveled to Sam unable to hide the confusion and hurt in them. The thoughts and images swarming in her head like a puzzle forming a picture she would have been better off not seeing.

Von's head snapped back to Ruby when the demon moved and she raised her hands palms up chest height in surrender. Ruby felt that for some adorable reason like honor that Von was allowing Dean to hold her back, not aware that Dean had some new tricks up his sleeve.

"I wasn't going to tell you because frankly you didn't need to know. If you wanted to know you would have asked when you asked me about Lilith, but no apparently there were other pressing matters on your mind. So I kept my mouth shut," Sam replied, glare full on at his brother, ignoring Von's that had looked at him when Dean was talking to him but when her attention went back to him he couldn't help but meet them.

There was nothing nice in his eyes. "Besides, it seems that you were too busy having fun with Von what with her state of appearance coming out here. I guess that no matter what situation you always have to go for whoever I have."

Alex watching from a good distance, not moving from her spot five steps away from the porch steps. What the hell was happening? So the chick was a demon that was seen with Sam, and the brothers both knew her. Dean didn't like her and Sam appeared like he did and in the way that made her worry about Von and think twice about knowing Sam.

She knew she didn't like the woman...Ruby...back at the motel but that part inside her couldn't help but feel drawn to her like a moth. Demon. Yeah she could handle them, but this one didn't seem that bad now that she knew what she was. Sam trusted her...did that mean she should too or fight like Dean and Von were doing?

Alex didn't know. Spotting Ruby coming a bit closer to her, blue eyes stayed on Ruby and she gave a blank face, wondering why Sam was hanging around a demon? Then again she'd ask the same question about all of them hanging around her or even Von.

Dean let go of Von in that instant, what Sam said really made him want to punch his brother's teeth out the back of his head. He couldn't believe for seeing it that his own brother so easily believed what was spewed out of the demon bitch's mouth. "You actually believe that Hell skank?" he asked incredulously. "And you honestly believe that Von is the kind of woman to latch onto the nearest guy when you're not around?" his voice was thick with disgust and the thought that Sam had had any respect or care for Von was obliterated.

What the hell had happened to Sam because Dean was having a hard time recognizing the person before him. He had moved in order to allow Ruby to stay in his sights and Von had done the same, her body crawling with the need to close the distance and finish what she had started.

Von's heart was crushed but presently she was too angry to care, adrenaline and wrath coursing through her veins like quicksilver. She wasn't sorry for what she had done to Sam, in fact now she wished she had hit him harder, enough to knock him out so they could deal with Ruby and end her miserable smear of an existence. She was too angry to form a cohesive sentence so her eyes did the talking for her, locking in on Ruby. And if looks could kill the demon would have been a bloody puddle soaking into the soil at Alex's feet.

_Don't listen to her Alex, her words are poison._

Ruby sidled up to Alex, not too friendly and chummy enough to have the hunter pull away, just enough to show that she was an open person. She knew Alex was demon blooded and could prove to be a valuable ally in all this mess, or better, a valuable pawn. "Not exactly the way I was hoping to be introduced," she joked, giving a small smile to the blue eyed hunter, "your red haired friend is as feisty as a hell cat," she chuckled, like what had happened was no big deal, a regular occurrence.

"Then maybe you should back away from me..." Alex muttered. "Apparently Sam trusts you, which doesn't make sense and I'm confused about this whole situation. I'm Alex."

Turning her attention back to the three, the brothers now fighting and she knew that what Sam had said he didn't mean. He knew that Von wasn't that type, but...Sam was different, right now he showed it.

_I'm Alex too._

Sam relaxed a bit, he never thought of Von in that way, but it didn't mean that Dean couldn't work whatever he had going for him his whole life. "Don't talk about Ruby that way. You have no idea what she's done when you were in Hell." Meeting Von's eyes he shook his head. "I don't think of you in that context Von, you should know that, but it just gets hard to trust Dean here at times. Almost makes me wonder how he'll treat Alex."

_Let him know I know._

Dean's face hardened like granite, Sam was full of all kinds of surprises tonight. Like pulling out low blows regarding Dean's treatment of women. "You're right I have no idea what Ruby's _done_, but I have a pretty damn good idea."

Von's hand intervened when Dean took a threatening step towards his brother, and she took up the threatening stance instead between the two of them. Her six feet almost seemed impressive against Sam's extra inches. "Hard to trust Dean? He's not the one lying and slinking around in the dark with demons," Von accused harshly, "what in your head made you think dealing with a demon was a good idea, calling Dean out on what he's done pales in comparison to what you're doing?"

If Von were a lesser woman she would not have been able to meet Sam's gaze, there was a light in his eyes that made her blood run cold and her heart freeze in her chest. She wanted to believe this wasn't Sam, that she was trapped in some sick dream or that he was a shape shifter or any number of other creatures that they could kill. The dread of what was happening was too clear, this was Sam, not some twisted illusion or dream she could pinch herself awake from. Which meant the other terrors concerning him and Ruby in her head was true as well.

Von shook her head, expression disgusted and angry to mask her pain. "Why are you trusting her, what could you possibly need a demon's help with and hide it from people who are your friends," her hand was still on Dean's chest, "your family?"

Ruby smiled. "I guess it would be hard, jumping right in the middle of things," she turned her head over to Alex, careful to be wary of Red and Short Bus in case they decided to double tap her into oblivion.

"I had been trying to help Dean out of his deal, but as you know, we weren't able to find anything in time," she lamented, eyes dropping to the ground in contemplation, "because Dean was gone I stuck around to help out Sam, it's never easy..."

"Nothing ever is easy, you should know that being what you are," Alex remarked. "And you were trying to help Dean? You helped Sam? So then that makes sense why whatever he might have tried didn't work. He had you to stop him. Thanks for that. Really."

_You are never good at thank you's and besides you're one to talk about being what you are._

Sighing and shaking her head, closing her eyes. What should she do? She couldn't just stand there and watch, stand there and talk to Ruby whom she didn't even know but she was talking to her like she really knew her. Her hands going to her hair and brushing through it she turned around and headed for the porch steps, sitting on them, with her elbows resting on her knees.

"You know if you hadn't come this would never have happened...then again it probably would have along the line...fuck, I wish they would shut up and stop fighting."

"Oh yeah? So let me guess you think that Ruby fucked with my mind and got into my good graces huh? Well she didn't she did everything to prove to me that she wasn't doing everything but that. Do you understand Dean? She saved my life! If it weren't for her I wouldn't be standing here right now, I'd be dead months back!" Sam yelled, stepping closer angrily. Hearing what Von said and her in between him and his brother he couldn't help but move the glare down to the red head. "Speak for yourself Von; I'm not the only one lying, because I know for a fact that you aren't telling me things that are important, Hell, I knew Dean is keeping secrets from me."

Backing away and shaking his head, a loud bang against Ruby's car sounded and he knew that he had sent energy from himself to it and dented it. Turning around he faced the two. "She's helping me find Lilith! You know the bitch that killed my fucking brother and sent him to Hell because he sold his soul for me, giving him a year to live! I had no options! She was there; she helped keep me on track! No demon would deal with me to trade places. Dean was in Hell and I was falling apart, I was dying slowly with each liquor bottle I bought and downed in a single day." Another bang. "There's the truth, you want to tear Ruby apart then go ahead, but you should be thanking her for what she has done...FUCK!"

They weren't going to be thanking her, a demon was what it was, and they always had ulterior motives for their humanitarian actions. The thought of Sam dead, cold and rotting in a ditch somewhere though made them both lose some edge to their resolve. Then their eyes widened with suspicion when the car behind them sounded like it had been hit with a heavy object. Sam's energy had brushed past Von and her green eyes narrowed, his strength had increased from where it was previously.

Dean had apparently sensed that it had come from Sam as well, and a phantom of an expression he hadn't used since they first found out about Sam's psychic abilities passed over his features. Von stood her ground, Sam may have had a right to accuse her of keeping secrets, but she wasn't the one sleeping with demons. Was he so desperate for affection to stoop to that level?

_Are you so desperate for affection to hope that Sam will love you, even with the clear knowledge that he had had another woman hardly two weeks ago in his motel room, whom he clearly had a physical relationship with? Sad, sad, lonely Von, you honestly thought he was the one..._

Bitterness crept up her throat and she let it sit there until it became nearly impossible to breathe. A decision was made and she was going to stick to it. "I can't be thankful to someone who would just as soon stab you in the back and string you up for the vultures as save your life," she admitted, "if she stays, then I can't."

That was all Von could will herself to say, of course there was always more, reasons upon reasons why she had said those words. It may have sounded like it, but she wasn't asking Sam to choose because she knew he couldn't. So it was her that had to make the choice, and even if Ruby had gone far, far away, Von doubted she could bring herself to stay. Reasons upon reasons.

Ruby nodded quietly, this fight would have happened sooner than later, it was only a matter of time as the old saying goes. Her eyes traveled back over to the three, the fighting, at least the shouting part, appeared to have ended.

She hid her satisfaction behind a well placed mask of neutrality when Von took a step back. The red head hid it well but Ruby could see how broken she was on the inside; she had prided herself on creating that very look in others and could recognize it easily.

The witch was going to leave and continue on with her lonely, solitary existence. It was marvelous, Ruby might have been jumping the gun a touch too eagerly but she never once thought how easy this would all be. Now if only Sam stayed a good boy and let her leave, breaching the gap wide between them she would have her work already done for her.


	105. Chapter 105

He wanted to stop her so badly, don't go, don't go. Or maybe he meant, don't go and leave me here, let me go, let me go with you. Dean was torn, even despite Sam's transgression and when his skin crawled like cold eels when Sam used his psychic stuff on the car, he still couldn't move his legs to follow. Shock, he knew it well and that was what kept him frozen to the spot, unable to really comprehend what was happening, and having that terrible detachment that came with it.

There she was, last words hanging in the air, ringing in his ears, had Sam even heard what she said, did he even care? And if he did would Dean stop him from stopping her, he knew he would, someone had to respect Von's decision.

_I shouldn't have stopped Von from killing Ruby._

"Von..." Sam immediately felt his gut plummet at her words. "You don't mean that. She's not going to stay. Please...just...don't say that..."

She was talking about leaving, talking about going if Ruby didn't. Thing was that Ruby would keep coming around, he needed her to. Pain showed in his eyes. What he had said to her, yeah he was angry and he was protecting Ruby but now that Von was seriously suggesting leaving...

_"So be careful hunter, your touch alone can crush her soul..."_

"She will trust you Sam, even if it kills her, she'll only be able to give you everything she is and nothing less..."

"Her heart is her only fault, which is why she guards it so closely..."

Moriarty was right; it was almost as if whatever he did, whatever he said he always hurt Von. He knew that if he stepped closer to her or even tried to hug her or anything close to her Dean wouldn't allow it. Sam had crossed that line with his brother, and he could already see in the elder's eyes just how much of a freak he thought he was. Dean knew about the visions, he had asked if they were still with him and he had lied and said they weren't...Dean knew the truth now.

His power rushing out like that hit everyone and Alex sucked in a sharp breath, intoxicating like whiskey, a small chink coming off and she swallowed, her breathing was heavy as if she had been running. She needed to get back in the house or have them stop. She took in that energy he had thrashed out and she had fed on it, opening her eyes she found her body shaking slightly.

Her eyes looking up at the trio, Von was sending off waves of anger as well projected into energy, Dean was too, did they realize what affect they were giving off? Did they understand that it was hard to control something inside her with the suffocating energy? The pain had energy to it too and was flowing straight to her. Alex heard the first switch of the radio in Ruby's car, the static as it searched over stations, some songs coming in and then going back to static or switching. The Impala's radio soon followed as well as the car alarms kicking in, doors locking audibly.

_This is what happens when you lock me inside Alex, I'll find any possible loop hole to break to a new layer, closer to out. Like I said in the past, may not be tonight but soon._

Alex watched eyes look from one to the other and soon over to where she sat and she hated what she saw when they realized it. Her eyes weren't normal, but that didn't mean that she wasn't in control. "No one is leaving. Whatever shit you all have going on, it's obvious that we are not good on our own anymore. Plant your feet and your bags, work out your problems and emotions as we go along, that's life. Ruby..." she paused looking at the female. "Obviously you chose the wrong night; get out of here before I permanently shove your own emergency brake down your throat."

Standing up, Alex turned and went inside the house, slamming the door and not even caring that she heard the wood of the house moan like it was being bent, not even caring that the little window built into the door shattered. She needed space right now, she had to calm down, she needed to push back that part of her she needed locked. Getting into her room, she slid against the closed door to the floor, wanting to cry, wanting to scream. No sound escaped her.

888

Von had been given enough empty promises in her life to know when she heard one, even one that was unintentionally so. As sincere as Sam was, Ruby showing up again was inevitable; he needed the demon for his own purposes, ones that Von didn't fit into. She was sad to know that the combined energy spilling off of the three of them was having an ill affect on Alex. Von could relate to similar experiences, whenever a person's emotions were inadvertently tapped into. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped and Alex had to suffer from everyone else.

Von heard Alex's words but didn't listen; this wasn't something a few nice words and a band-aid could fix. She gave Sam similar treatment, she had meant what she had said, she wasn't being irrational or haughty. It was in everyone's best interest for her to remove herself from the group, she had always been a better hunter on her own anyway.

With another step back she turned towards the house, Dean's shoulder brushing against hers when he stood next to her, separating her from Ruby when the demon neared them, wisely keeping her distance as she reached her car. She opened the driver's side door but didn't climb, instead leaning on it; she wasn't ready to leave, not when she had to tell Sam something.

The elder Winchester was denying himself every impulse to attack and maim. Sam was the reason for that, if he was telling the truth and Ruby had saved his life, Dean would allow this one small grace. There was no look back and no goodbye, only the muffled padding of feet against gravel and the silence when they stepped over the packed earth and cracked asphalt.

She didn't feel bad about it, not even with their eyes on her, not even with the image of the hurt in Sam's eyes burned into her skull or the heartbreak in Dean's. The wounds would heal over, scar, and everyone would move on down their own path, trying not to look in the mirror for too long for fear of seeing phantoms of the past.

Von bypassed the broken glass, idly wondering if she should clean it up before she left even though it was Alex's doing. She went to the hall closet and grabbed the dust pan, her motions detached and mechanical as she carefully swept up the shards and dumped them into the waste bin under the sink in the kitchen.

Sorcha met her up the stairs and she gave her dog an affectionate pat on the head, moving into the boys' room to gather her things. Von knew she would have to go into her and Alex's old room too to retrieve her duffle full of her 'fancy' clothes that could wait until she got dressed.

888

Silence passed and he watched Alex leave, she left and he couldn't help but wonder about her. She had been holding back, and obviously that wasn't the full extent that she could do but it still made him boggled. Sam watched Von enter the house, no doubt to go and pack, he should've known that even with her saying that if Ruby left Von would stay, she'd still go. It was Von. Ruby going to her car, not leaving yet, he could tell she had more to say to him. Dean...

Looking at his brother he saw the mistrust there, but also the holding back. Did he believe what he said about Ruby saving him? If he didn't then what? He had said the truth, if it weren't for Ruby...he really owed her big time for that was well as training him and helping him find Lilith. However she wanted to find Lilith too. Two peas in a pod. A dangerous pod that could implode any second.

Shaking his head, he followed the brunette to her car and pressed his hand on to the roof, leaning in so then they could talk, kneeling for a better height. He could fight with Dean later about this, or let Dean think whatever. Yeah he had slept with Ruby and in a sense still was, and though he wanted to deny it to Dean and Von they knew. That was all they seemed to see though, was that as well as her being a demon and demons being liars and back stabbers. Yeah, they were but Ruby was different. She still remembered what it was like to be human.

What Sam couldn't believe was how Dean was treating her...did four months ago...did five months ago...mean nothing to him? She had tried to help save him in his last year and all of that meant nothing. Who was Dean? Seeing him, Sam knew he had changed, then again so had Sam. Everyone had seen that now. 

888

Alex's forehead was bent down, her arms on her knees and her forehead rested against them. Humming Metallica's 'One', eyes closed. She couldn't tell if they were normal again, but she didn't care right now, she had to get calm; she had to rid herself of what had come up. A taste of the power, it was one taste and she could feel that part of her that was addicted to that power. She could have hurt someone if she wanted, killed someone by a single thought or blink, but it was all about locking it away again.

Von was leaving; she caught the lie there when she had told Sam. She had caught the hurt. Remembering their looks they had given her...What did Von, Sam and Dean think of her now? She had tried to be as human as she possibly could, no powers what with locking away the demon. She could have tapped into the powers just a bit if she wanted, but she didn't want that, she didn't want that life, she hated what she was. Alex swallowed, feeling better, safe, to her once more, but the feeling was still in her eyes. It took time to get rid of that.

A knock on her door made her jump and open her eyes, everything was fine. Blue, so she was just imagining it was still there. "Who is it?" she asked her voice feeble and coming out more whispered than she wanted.

_Shows how damaged and weak you really are._

Hearing that it was Von she, stood and opened the door. Stepping aside so then the red head could come in and gain what she wanted; she knew she wasn't there to talk.

_Looks who's running now..._

"Hey Von...keep in touch..." Alex said, her sights landing on the form of the other female. "Drive safe too..." They hadn't been together long, but she still wanted to be friends, still be connected; unlike she had been in the past. Now they could do it differently. Hopefully.

Shouldering her bag without a word Von was stepping out into the hallway when Alex spoke to her, making her pause in the doorway and turn her head back to the brunette. "I will...call me if you need anything," she said softly and left, the doorway now empty like no one had been standing there seconds before.

Von was out the front door soon afterwards with Sorcha at her side, boots crunching and paws padding over the dirt and gravel. Bags in the trunk and important, weapons, duffle in the back seat, Sorcha took up shotgun and Von turned the engine over, Evanescence's 'Lose Control' coming through the speakers at a tolerable level. The red head looked back once in the rearview mirror and pulled the Nova out of Singer's Salvage Yard.

"Goodbye," she managed at last with no one to hear but Sorcha and the Nova. Von flipped the tape over 'Rock n' Roll' by Poets and Pornstars hit the speakers, a much better song for driving without wanting to think. 

888

Dean stood there with his arms folded while Sam blatantly ignored the fact that he was still there. Choosing instead to finish up with whatever business he had with his bitch. If they kept their voices low which he knew they would he would be out of ear shot. His mind was bogged down with too many thoughts to sift through, not in the state he was in. Von was gone and she wasn't coming back, he saw that clear enough in her eyes, the finality of her decision.

_What have you been doing little brother while I've been away?_

The question made his gut twist up in knots and his throat tighten. With Sam the lies were endless, why did he feel he had to keep Ruby a secret? That was what really picked at Dean, never mind that he had never liked or trusted her. And the psychic stuff, sure if scared Dean, scared the holy shit clean out of him, but he would rather Sam be up front with him about it then hide it and have Dean find out some other way.

_What about me, I'm right up there with them, not much human left in me except what I'm clinging to..._

888

"It might not look like it now Sam, but it's for the best," her head tilted up to meet Sam halfway, "what I said about her and Moriarty is all true, everyone will be safer and better off with her as far away as possible," she nodded once and slid into her car without waiting for Sam to give any kind of response, she wanted those thoughts to fester in his head.

Ruby had purposefully neglected to share any Intel she had on Lilith, one thing at a time and right now the focus was still on Von. The car revved to life, tail lights leaving a red trail in the night as they distanced themselves from the scrap yard, heading the opposite direction that Von's car had gone in.

888

He didn't want to believe it. Ruby was right and yet she wasn't. Moriarty was evil, but Von...Von was anything but. She had proved that to him and though he knew how powerful she was and possibly more, he was the same. They couldn't just separate, they were connected, he owned her but Ruby didn't know that. He left that part out in telling her what had happened.

Watching the car leave as well as the Nova he felt the tether stretch, warm up and stretch as Von drove further and further. That tether would always be there no matter where she went and he knew that if she were ever in trouble and needed help he'd be too far away to save her. He'd feel it, whatever happened to her, but damn it...

Turning around he knew that Dean was going to want to talk more and hell even fight more, stepping around the hunter and to the house, glad that Bobby was out on another errand to visit his friend for help, it was only Dean, Alex and him in the house. When they were inside, there was no avoiding anything, seeing Alex come at the top of the stairs and down a bit, stopping and meeting eyes with him...He gave a look of apology to her.

She'd have to deal with their fighting now and she still had to deal with whatever might escape him during the arguing. He'd try and keep it in and not shoot it out. "Dean..." he began sighing at the footsteps closing in.

Alex shook her head. She'd calmed down, but in her room she knew that it'd be almost the same as being in the room with them. Why not just join them? Make sure that they didn't start throwing punches. Though the expression on Dean's face told her that is what he wanted to do.

Dean's hands were bunched at his sides; loose enough though to form proper fists for punching. It was reflex, muscles spasming with anger, too many emotions going through him. He knew when this ended he'd be left numb and a little more dead inside then when he came back. A part of him just wanted to walk away, maybe even walk straight out of the house like Von had. Maybe he was as stupid as everyone said because he couldn't understand why Sam was doing what he was; he couldn't get his brain to work that way in order to understand what was going on in Sam's head.

He had seen Sam's face, he was miserable when Von made her decision to leave, yet he was the one that made the decision to push her away. And what Sam was doing with the two women, if Ruby could actually be considered one, sounded more like something that Dean would do, not Sam. "Should I even ask what else you can do and why you're doing it, or are you gonna lie to my face again?"

_Dean..._

"My abilities aren't gone Dean, well the visions are, don't get those anymore. I can extract a demon from a possessed person and send it back to Hell, with more outcomes of alive than dead. Ruby has been helping me hone them and help save more people than we ever could in an entire week," Sam replied.

Truth was coming out, he just wished that Von were here to hear it, he wanted her to know too. Seeing out of his peripheral Alex on the stairs, staring at him confused and yet bewildered.

Sam...Little Sam, one year younger than Alex and Von, Sam...He had abilities and he could do things, but she knew that what she could do it made him look like an amateur. The flight or fight mode was evident on Dean and she wondered what she would do if he chose the flight. Would she follow after or would she stay behind with Sam?

They had found Sam after Dean came back from Hell, everything was fine, they were all relieved and now she sensed that the relief was far gone and the fine was just a mirage. All along it was just more sand and more heat, no paradise to escape to, no hopes come true. Just more Hell, more piled onto the shit. "Sam, Dean..." she voiced, stopping when Dean looked at her as if finally realizing that she was there.

_You are apart of this too Alex. Even though you haven't been lying about who you are, you will still be targeted. This conversation could be in the future and you in Sam's place._

The elder Winchester regretted having asked, what came out of Sam's mouth was so horrifying that it had to be true, even he wouldn't try to pass a lie like that. He blinked and turned to Alex when he heard her call his and his brother's name but quickly returned to staring at Sam, really trying to see a lie where there was none.

"Are you tryin' to say you can exorcise demons with your mind?" his voice startled him, coming out dangerously calm and somewhat fractured around the edges, he could feel the tears of disbelief burning his sinuses.

"In a way yes," Sam replied.

The sound of that one question made his brows furrow. Dean didn't have this big of a cow when he had visions, when he found out that he saw people die before it happened. Why was this any different? It was just an evolution of what he could do, mutating visions to exorcising, and if he could do that and more maybe then he could start to kill demons and when that happened Lilith would be on his list of people to use it on.

Dean was dumbstruck by Sam's simple reply and nonchalant attitude; the kid really didn't think this was that big a deal.

_In a way yes, in a way fucking yes?_

"Fucking Christ Sam, do you have any idea how that sounds?" his eyes showed his desperation for his brother to understand where he was coming from. Exorcising demons with your mind sounded pretty close to a creature feature that the boys would have killed on any number of hunts in the past.

"No Dean, how does that sound? Honestly, it shouldn't be that much of a freak out deal like it would be with what Von does, with what Alex does, with what others like me do!" Sam shouted, shaking his head the muscles in his body were taut. "You know, I knew you would act like this, that is why I didn't say anything. I was trying to wait for the right moment but I'm realizing that when it comes to you Dean, nothing is ever the right moment to release something that you can't fathom in the world you live in. Doesn't it matter that I've been helping people? Saving lives with this?"

Alex stared at Dean as Sam was. She was a demon. She was a half demon, but still a demon in part nonetheless. Exorcising demons with the mind like Sam was doing was saint work compared to what she did and could do. When he had mentioned her being what she was, it hurt her a bit. Details were always high on hunter's lists and they always dredged it back up or used it in a way that pained.

If it came down to it, she wasn't for either of the brothers. With how Dean was reacting, with what Sam was saying in turn. Alex wondered if this was their true colors. Could she even think about doing anything with Dean after this fight the brothers were having? Could she steal the bullet bike next door and just pack her stuff and jet like Von did? It's what she would have done normally.

_You are actually going to stick this out because you care. You have changed._

What Sam said made Dean pause, he had a point, why were Alex and Von exceptions to the freak rule? Was it because it was okay for witches to be freaks as well as people who were half demon, but not for his little brother to be counted among them?

_If it's supernatural we kill it, end of story._

Now his brother was one of those supernatural things, if he had never not been. More than ever he missed when life was simple; you went in, killed the bad thing, had a beer and moved on to the next town. Wash, rinse, repeat.

Dean turned his head away from both of them, giving a slight nod of his head. "Yeah, it matters."

_Because saving people is what we do_.

And if it was the right thing then why did Dean's stomach twist up painfully tight. There were many times it did that, more often when something was horribly wrong or something bad was about to happen. It was Dean's sixth sense, giving off one of many warnings his body was set up to detect.

He couldn't believe Sam thought that was he was doing was the right way, he bit back on the words that he wanted to say but from experience he knew that because of how unique Alex and Von were that they were hunted, not only by the monsters but by the hunters themselves. Which meant that soon enough there would be another Gordon on their tail, if there wasn't already.

"Then you understand that I'm not going to let Von just walk away, drive away. She needs time yes to digest things, but Dean...I can't let Von go, not because of this. I care too much about her. I care too much about us being a family to let this get in the way of our job. Our life. We all have secrets, and yeah it might be good to let others know what they are, but I know as well as you as well as anybody, that sometimes secrets have to be kept to protect the ones loved."

Sam stepped a bit closer, but not too close. Dean might still be mad at him even though he had proved a partial point. Right now, he was worried about Von, he was sorry for what he had done by keeping everyone out of the loop. He wasn't the only one though. Didn't they all understand that? Glancing at Alex and then back at Dean he licked his lips.

_They need to talk. This shit has opened up cans of worms, but they need to talk...I can see the look in Alex's eyes._

Too tired to argue anymore Dean had nothing left to say to Sam, but by the exchange of glances between them all the talking wasn't over quite yet. He didn't want to think this changed things between him and Alex; he knew about that part of her and still made the choice to begin an intimate relationship with her.

Because she was Alex and that's all there was to it, Sam's voice rang through Dean's head that he couldn't be one to judge. With the atrocities he had committed how could he judge Alex for what she was or Von, and now thinking about it, even Sam fit into that category. Old habits died hard and it would be a long time before Dean even came close to being okay with what Sam could do.

He was scared out of his mind, for himself, his brother and his friends. The only family he had was under this roof, excluding Von now. The red head was headed God knows where and Sam was bent on finding her. Only he was looking for someone who didn't want to be found and you didn't have to be a genius to realize that Von had the means to prevent anyone and anything from tracking her.

If Ruby could whip up mojo bags to keep Lilith off their trail then Von was equally as skilled in crafting one that would jam any attempts both mundane and magickal to find her whereabouts. Telling Sam all of this Dean felt would have been redundant, his oversized little brother wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Too bull headed like their father.

Dean looked at Alex expectantly, really pretty sure that she would be the one to say what was on her mind first and he would be there to tell her that he didn't think of her any less. He was after all creeping up the weirdness scale right along with the rest of them.

Nodding his head he turned around, knowing that it would be continued another time, as he headed up the stairs, past Alex and to his room. What was he going to do up there? He didn't know. Maybe think over things, Hell track Von with their connection, try it at least. He always knew how to find her before this happened. So why wouldn't it work? Why not try?

The female brunette stood there on the stairs for a few seconds when Sam went up and passed her. Sucking in her bottom lip and then rolling it out she finished going down the stairs, past Dean and into the living room, turning off the DVD player and television. "Dean, I could have done far worse than a few radios, locks, car alarms and a window shattering..." she began, "This event that occurred just in a few moments is making me wonder why the hell you even like me. I'm worse than Sam."

_Ah and the real you, the one that actually talks about you, is coming now. Funny. Dean seems to get under your skin more than I thought he did._

Head turning to the side a bit, her voice held emotion as well as emptiness. How something could be that combination, well mixed and defined...Alex wrapped her arms around herself, still feeling the shirt tied from the fair. She hadn't bothered to do anything with it and immediately she unfastened the knot and let the fabric fall wrinkled against her, hands fumbling with the hem.

Blue orbs staring at the floorboards, just in the middle of where Dean stood and where she stood. What did he think of her? She could see how he felt about Sam. What about her? Sam had power, had potential, but she knew what she could do and it was worse. So much worse. How could Dean like her? Were they blinded by the lust that had overcome their dislike to one another? She felt something more than lust though from last night. Why? Why her? Why that?

At Alex's words Dean's heart sank, why did he like her, knowing what she was, a being he had been raised to hate. It was a good question, one he couldn't answer; he liked her, enough to be scared of her for what she was, but enough to get over it. He couldn't understand it, it was just the way it was, Hell, maybe that was the reason, maybe it screwed him up more than he had feared.

"I don't know Alex, I just do alright," he ran a hand through his spiky hair, that was as good an explanation as he had. He didn't have any fancy prose or poetry about why he liked her, and he had no elaborate explanations.

Orbs meeting orbs she shook her head. "No, you see, that's not good enough. Because after what just happened, is this some kind of game? Do you actually like me? Fucking is what we have been doing, but I don't know Dean. I'm confused. I'm not used to this at all. You know what I am, is this just some tugging on my heart strings or whatever until you are sick of me, discard me? One day you'll look at me just like you looked at your brother just now."

Turning around she bit back whatever tears might start to come up, taking place of that was anger as she kicked the coffee table and sent it toppling over. "Fuck, if you knew how much you should stay away from me, you wouldn't be doing anything that you have with me at all," she paused. "Last night was different...I don't know why, but it was different than the past few days, Hell, different than last week. I don't fucking know anything anymore..."

Dean shook his head, nothing was ever good enough for Alex, she wanted the flouncy poetry and the descriptions and diagrams, anything that would help her to understand who Dean was. But no matter with who, he couldn't lay his life out on a paper and say here is where we are now, this is where I've been and this is where we're going. And all the directions how to get there. Of course he liked her, if he didn't then what she was would have bugged him enough to shag ass and get the hell out of Dodge when she showed her darker half. And yet here he stood, unwavering, not willing to admit that he was scared, no one needed to know that.

All she needed to know was, "Alex, I should be the one to tell you this, I'm not exactly smart when it comes to a lot of stuff, a hell of a lot of stuff, I fight when I aught to run, and I'm not gonna bail on you or anyone else just because things start gettin' freaky," he took that one step that closed the distance between them, "I care a lot about you," _and it's more than the sex_, "so can you please give me a break when I'm not good enough to know the words to explain it well enough to you, I don't even know if I can, it's just...a feeling deep in my gut and I have to follow it."

He dared to reach for her, calloused fingers lifting a stray strand of hair from her face, she was hurting, and he could see it in those bright blue eyes of hers. Dean wished she wouldn't beat herself up about what she was, it was true he didn't know half of what she had gone through, but flip the coin around and it looked much the same. Between the four of them they had enough angst to sink a continent and not one of those itty bitty ones either.

Silence ensued as she stared back at him, eyes searching his own, seeing the words and the feelings behind them. Closing her eyes she stood there and just breathed. Head rested against where his hand was from removing the hair. Stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, head setting upon his chest.

"I hate mushy things..." she breathed, "I hate who I am and I can't seem to change that...it bugs me, all this dragged that up. I feel sixteen again," she whispered the last part. "And not in the way most would hope to feel." Bringing her head up and away she had silent tears pricking and rolling down her cheeks. Alex thought she had done so well at keeping them in; apparently they had a mind of their own.

_He cares about you, a lot._

Alex realized she did for him too.

He held her close but comfortably, her words hit close to home and he wanted the silence for both their sakes. When he saw her tears glistening down her cheek he held onto her that much more, this was such a screaming chick flick moment but he didn't give a fuck.

Dean's hand went to her head and cradled it against his chest, planting a gentle kiss atop her head. This was a side of Alex he had never seen and in some sick way it worried him more than her demon half. Because he was certain he wouldn't be the one who could fix it and he hated the gut rot feeling of that knowledge. It wouldn't stop him from trying, like he had told Alex, he wasn't that smart. If she had to cry it all out then he would be there for her and his shirt could catch the tears, keeping them from her pretty face.

Letting it all just fall out, she nuzzled more into Dean before pulling back and wiping away the leak that had sprung. "I don't want to cry. Fuck," she cursed, removing traces of water, before running her hands on her jeans. Sighing she felt his hands on hers; looking up from her height to his she couldn't help but smile some. "You're so tall."

_We love it._

Standing on her tip toes she met his lips, slowly brushing along the pieces of flesh and she couldn't help but pour all of what she felt into it. The pain, the anger, the strong, the weak, the hate, the caring. Alex slid her hands over his, over his forearms and holding into that part just before the bend.

_Distraction from the tears._

Dean matched the intensity of Alex's kiss, devouring everything she poured into it. His hands went through her hair, knotting through the strands, and one hand dropping down to the small of her back, fingers splayed out to feel as much as he could.

Pressing her body closer, her arms coming up, hands in his short hair, Alex arched into him. She couldn't remember the last time when she felt like no matter how far she felt she had fallen, she could be picked back up again so easily. Kayden in the past was like Dean, so much like him and her heart tightened, her stomach flexed at that memory. Dean wouldn't die like Kayden did. Not because of her.

_Let's hope not. I think I actually like him too, like I did with Kayden._

Their bodies found the couch in that strange way that people often found something to lay on when their eyes were closed and they were kissing each other, each too busy with the other to notice the world. Dean eased Alex down on the cushions, one strong arm braced behind her back while the other supported all their weight. He had never stopped kissing her the whole time.

The taste of her lips, salty with tears, was intoxicating, and the curve of her hips was Nirvana made flesh. His arm cleared her back to better brace himself above Alex, the kissing eased off, lips sticking together as they slowly pulled apart, Dean's hazel-green eyes opening to feast upon the precious blue of Alex's orbs.

Her breathing on the edge of heavy but still normal, she viewed the sights of green, specks of hazel and she swallowed. They always managed to get somewhere without falling, get to this position and all she could do right now was just bask in it. She really did like Dean, on any occasion she wouldn't have admitted it but he liked her too. It didn't make sense and yet it did.

After all these years they were at each others throats and completely void from another and then they meet up again and now look at them. Alex couldn't believe it and yet here she was loving the taste of alcohol, chocolate malt with a hint of mint. The scent of gun oil, dirt, sweat and old leather airing from his body, whatever body wash he used was canceled out by those aroma's.

Licking her lips. Dean could calm her, start her up, and continue to drive her until she came back down to calm. Not in the sexual way but just actions, reactions, words, feelings. Sure sex was a factor too but the others were more important in her mind. The remembrance of getting the Henna tattoo earlier that day made her almost excited to see how Dean would manage that. What with positioning and all. The end of it long enough that it was partially on her crotch. Hands coming away from his hair she brought them along the front of his chest, and sliding around his torso to play along his back.

_Sam is right upstairs._

Dean groaned, pushing up and away, "Sam," he cleared his throat of the extra huskiness like one would from sleep. "I can't believe I'm saying this but knowing he's upstairs worrying over Von..." he glanced at Alex apologetically and shook his head.

It made him not feel right about it, not what they were doing, but the timing. Dean knew he wasn't wrong in letting Von leave or being ready to have stopped anyone from letting her leave. The choice had been hers and everyone had to respect it, even if Dean had to force them to.

Sam however was bent on getting her back, Dean had an idea on how he was going to do that in light of recent events, he knew if Sam tracked her unless she was willing to come back that he would push her further away. Von had never had a problem with distancing herself from others, that habit would have grown with time. 

Wincing she couldn't believe she had forgotten just in a few short seconds, just kissing Dean and she had forgotten. Letting Dean sit up she did as well and looked towards the stairs. "Sam really likes Von. Determined to get her back. I don't doubt he'll find a way," she commented.

A glance at Dean and she stood, it was probably best to go and check up on him or something. Then again maybe give him a few more minutes, make some coffee, Hell, sleep. It was late and right now she could feel the affects of fighting, crying, and energy spent on her form.

"I don't know about you, but I think I might head to bed. First don't think I am not intending on opening the door and making sure that Sam is still there and fine." She smiled thoughtfully before wiping it from her face, heading towards the stairs and up them, stopping at the door and knocking. 

888

Von had been driving for a short while now, the feeling of the tether between her and Sam never lessening. Whatever material it was made out of wasn't that of a normal leash but it felt like one all the same, tugging on the bad doggy that was running away from master.

Music loud and Sorcha sitting observant in the passenger seat Von had little else to do other than listen and feel that connection between them, knowing it would never weaken or pass away with distance. She was going to have to have a little talk with Moriarty about this, this was his doing after all, and she knew he had had a major hand in the bonding of the Boy King and the Abomination.

"Fuck off Sam," she muttered in an irritated sing-song way when the tether tugged a bit, making her whole body react by tightening and feeling a hazy liquid warmth spread out from her heart to her fingers and toes. 

888

It was late and not long after Von had left, Ruby left and he had argued with Dean, moved up the stairs and left the two alone. He was worried when he heard the talking and the thud of something, but hearing things quiet down he knew that they had worked it out. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips, he was happy for them now that he knew and was right. They were honestly good for each other.

Focusing on that connection, coming back to what he was doing, eyes closed concentrating, feeling it and sensing that she knew that he was feeling her. She was still mad at him, but he really was sorry. He was making sure she was okay, Sam would find her, but would that just push her more away? It was that need to find her like he had the need to find his father years back when Dean had come to Stanford and informed him of the disappearance. The need that he had to find Jessica's and his mom's killer. The need to figure out what was going on with him.

It was the need that was there when he had to find a way to save his brother, had to find a way to get him out of Hell once he failed. A desperation within and he hated how much he was acting different. Who was this Sam? He had to form this Sam to survive. It was him, but so was the Sam that liked Von, that was the little brother...so many different faces, different sides.

Hearing in his head Von's words he flinched. "Von...I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice sounding dead, weak, tired...his voice sounded like four months ago all over again. Losing his brother all over again.

A knock on the door made him open his eyes, the connection, the tether still there, it would always be now. Walking towards the door he opened it and found Alex giving a hopeful expression of caring and concern. "Hey, just checking up on you. We are going to go to bed, you should catch some rest too Sam. We'll find Von together, but you have to just give her time to herself," Alex said, reassuring him. He looked broken. Von meant that much to him.

Nodding at the female brunette, he hugged her when she stepped up to him and did so. Kissing the top of her head he separated and watched her move past the door and down the hall to her room she stayed in. Closing the door, he turned and removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor not caring. Kicking off his shoes, he left his jeans and socks on as he climbed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing, his brow furrowed, thinking, confused, and trying to find answers.


	106. Chapter 106

Hours upon hours she drove, well into the night and the wee hours of the morning. Until finally she was so numb with the need for sleep she made herself pull over at the nearest motel, movements practiced and mechanical from many times of being in a similar frame of mind.

It didn't matter that she couldn't remember how she found herself in a motel room, only that she was in one, safe, having enough energy left in order to fortify the motel room from every creepy crawly on the planet. Well, the majority for the most part.

Von fell to the bed fully clothed, sinking into the lumpy mattress, which felt like a cloud she was beyond exhausted. Sam's voice, apologizing, was a distant and depressing thought in her sleep addled brain. Sorcha curled up in the recliner that was beat to hell and Von's eyes fluttered and slid closed, succumbing to the nightmares that awaited her. 

888

Dean sat on the sofa, half a bottle of whiskey in his hand; he'd just had himself one hell of a night cap. He screwed the cap back on the bottle and slid it under the couch, hunkering himself down into the cushions. Waking up came easy these days, it was falling asleep that was the problem. Good ol' Jack was a better friend than ever to Dean, or any of his cheaper cousins who were available within arms reach.

888

**October 5, 2008 10:19 a.m.**

Alex sat at the breakfast table; Bobby had left a message on her phone saying that he would be gone for a few days on helping out the buddy he had been leaving the house for. She played with her coffee mug quietly, watching the black liquid contained in there. So far she was the first one up, she had checked on Sam again in the morning and he was out cold snoring.

Dean on the couch, limbs in various displays of positions, mouth open and in the same state. Though she had learned to be very quiet and so if she hadn't been he would have woken up and probably aimed his gun at her. Thankfully that didn't happen. Hunter's reflexes had to be that way when sleeping, vulnerable and unaware.

Downing the rest of her coffee, she stood and moved to the sink, placing the mug in the sink and not caring to wash it out or anything. She felt lazy. Running her hand through her hair she looked out the kitchen window to the backyard where it began the salvage yard in reality. They couldn't stay here, she knew that. They couldn't just hole up at Bobby's house forever. They had their vacation, sorely ruined last night yes, but they had a job to do. Save people, hunt things. They had to hold up their end of the bargain on what they were supposed to do in their lives. Almost blood bound.

"Dean," she called, turning around and sighing, walking into the living room through there and to the door, grabbing her combat boots and bringing them over to her favorite chair to put them on. "Dean wake up. Come on, we have to haul ass on the road."

_Hunt?_

They'll find one, they had Sam's laptop and it didn't take too long to find a town that needed their help. It would be really weird though working with the two brothers without Von and definitely being the only woman now. She wasn't going to think about that, she could hold her own, they knew that.

When Dean woke up she laughed a bit at the expression on his face from the sun streaming through the blinds and looking at her blurry eyed. Going to the stairs she yelled for the other hunter. 

888

He jumped when his name was called, cutting through the silence, cutting through his dream. Sam regained his breathing. It was a dream about Von, losing her, but he knew she was fine. He hadn't dreamed that she had left them behind, he hadn't dreamed what he did and that Ruby had been there. No that was very real. If it weren't Von would still be by his side right now as he woke up.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes the hunter sat up and stared at his duffel by the bed. Reaching over and grabbing a random shirt, he slipped it on, wincing at the jabs that Von had given him hours ago. He'd have bruises decorating there soon. Finding the rest of his clothes he knew the tone in Alex's voice, the one that said to get a move on, get your stuff, we are heading out. He'd heard that from Dean before. Drilled into his knowledge like a code word.

Once officially packed he combed his hair, did the bathroom jig and then headed downstairs just as Alex was heading up to her room no doubt to gather her own belongings. Was it her idea to head out or Dean's? Spotting Dean becoming more aware of the world he knew it was Alex.

Blinking, the elder Winchester had that groggy and unimpressed expression on his face that people often had when they first woke up. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sniffed dismissively, gathering himself up off the couch and onto his socked feet.

Procuring a cup of coffee he went about gathering his gear and stacking it by the door with Alex's stuff. Set and ready everyone headed out the door and packed the Impala, hitting the road in record time. Now all they needed was a job and they were rolling. 

888

Talking to Moriarty had been pointless and to make up for lost time the torture had been drawn out and excruciating. He could do nothing now that she was Sam's property; there was no way to sever the tie between them, unless one of them died. And even then nothing was for certain; the specifics of their bond were undefined.

After the scant couple of hours of sleep she had earned she was up and moving around the motel room, changing clothes after showering and breaking out her witch gear. A mojo bag, extra friggin' crunchy was in order, to stop anything from finding her. Von hoped that it would work between her and Sam or at least make the clarity of the 'signal' fuzzier and harder to pinpoint. She knew him too well not to think that he wouldn't make an attempt at finding her. His voice ringing clearer in her head, if he was really that sorry then he would leave her alone to go on her way.

"He won't though," she muttered sadly to the room, Sorcha's ears perking from her food dish where she had been eating her breakfast.

The dog looked up, licking the corners of her mouth. She had been somewhat confused by Red's sudden leaving but knew well enough that whatever had caused her to leave the others was bad. And it hurt to see her beaten so low, Sorcha hated the smell of depression on her human friend and padded over to nuzzle her leg where she sat doing up her scuffed up biker boots.

Von smiled weakly, petting Sorcha, glad for the canine's company. "We gotta go, gotta head East." It's where her gut told her she had to go and instinct never led her astray. 

888

_Demon in the backseat..._

Alex rolled her eyes at the play on words, her leg crossed over the other as she watched the scenery pass by. She hadn't said goodbye to Trevor, she figured that if he wanted to know where they were, why she left he'd call or leave her one of those nifty text messages. She wasn't a texter and he had informed her that everyone was doing it. Yeah well when she was younger everyone was smoking and having sex like no other, she didn't do it and so she wasn't going to do texting either.

Too confusing. Leaning forwards, resting her hands on the seat in front of her, her right in between the two brothers where they sat. "Find anything?" she asked Sam as he had been on his laptop since getting into the car and pulling out and away from the house.

"No. The world is a tad quiet which is always never good. Either nothing has been reported and under the radar as much as possible, or people are too scared or don't find it news worthy," Sam replied, closing the electronic device and setting it in the middle of the seat.

Von. He was thinking about Von. They had gone in the opposite direction that she had and he knew that Dean had done that on purpose. No need to run into her so soon. Sam had her on neon sign in his being, so she would be easy to find. She wanted away, alone, he didn't want her to be away from him. He liked her, he was sorry, and damn it he had found something real since Jessica and he was scared to let it go.

"Keep driving then?" Alex suggested sadly, she was itching for a hunt. A vacation was great while it lasted and had happened but she couldn't deny the hunting high that wanted a hunt, wanted to kill the baddies and have the adrenaline. Shoot the gun. Work a job.

"Yup," Dean replied with mock enthusiasm, quirking a smile her way. Then it was eyes back on the road, thinking about thinking about nothing, trying to think about thinking about nothing was harder than one would have thought. The gang was in one piece, and Von was too as far as he knew. How much trouble could she possibly get herself into in ten hours?

_Maybe I should ask myself that..._

Von survived this long without anyone to back her up, leaving to go on her own again after working with others wouldn't change that. Sam was rubbing off on Dean more than the elder hunter would have liked, making him worry about people he wouldn't normally be worrying about.

_Bullshit, you'd be worrying about her anyway, Sam or not. If she needs anything she'll call, so stop being a baby._

"Anyone else hungry?" Dean's voice broke the timid silence, seeing a sign off the highway that read 'Alliance, Nebraska's Best Diner Up Ahead' about three miles back. They could stop off at the diner, fuel up and Sam could look some more for a hunt.

888

Von was driving along on the outskirts of Joliet, Illinois, having shipped off from the motel three hours ago. A random Nine Inch Nails song was playing in the background; NIN had to be one of her favorite modern bands she was always listening to them. In another four hours she would be in Toledo, Ohio, fuel up and start looking for a job to get back in the game. 

888

"Starved," Alex replied with a smile. Lunch time is heavenly for diners.

When Sam nodded his head, finally returning back to his laptop. He couldn't keep it closed long and he needed a distraction. All he was feeling from Von was sparse, but it was kind of iffy here and there. Mojo bag probably, he didn't expect anything less from her. Typing up in the area they were in, looking up in the search engine for newspaper articles, Hell when they exited the highway and followed the road to the diner, he was happy that it had one of those newspaper machines outside.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out some quarters, he carried his laptop out of the Impala with him and headed to the metal contraption, feeding it and then opening to gain the inky feeling paper that always made some mark on his fingers. Entering with his brother and Alex it was an interesting picture. Sam and Dean plus a female traveling with them and who would have thought it'd be Alex?

Sitting in a booth, he scooted into the seat, his laptop placed to the left of him towards the wall, taking up that space, while he and his paper took up another. Alex scoffed at Sam's hogging the booth, taking the seat across and sliding to the wall so then Dean could get in.

"Got enough room there Sasquatch?" she asked, the waiter coming over and handing over their menus. It was a guy apart from the norm and he was checking over Alex like a piece of meat. Ignoring him she looked at the menu and immediately handed it back. "I'll have a beer, the blue cheese south western burger, fries with a side of ranch and the baked bacon and cheese potato, with extra butter and sour cream."

Sam's brows rose when she ordered and gave his order of a normal cheese burger with a salad instead of fries as well as a beer. He needed something that was alcohol and beer was the milder option.

Chuckling at Sam's reaction to Alex's order, Dean placed his, the double cheeseburger with an egg on it and extra bacon with a side order of chili fries and a beer. The first meal of the day was always the most important.

The itch for a hunt was contagious, nothing like work to put ones mind at ease and give some stability to stay balanced and sane. The moon phase wasn't right for a werewolf, but give Dean a poltergeist, a vampire even a damn changeling and he would be happier than a pig in shit. He was used to Sam taking up a good portion of space with his research and hadn't bothered to bring up the now limited table space. If Alex stuck around long enough maybe she would get used to it too, Dean smiled to himself, he doubted it.

Dean slouched a bit in the seat with one arm resting on the table, ring finger scraping at a dried hang nail on his thumb. "If things are as quiet around here as they were a ways back I don't know about you but I'm going to start to worry."

Sam nodded his eyes scanning the articles written by many journalists in the area, and he furrowed his brow. There was something. Folding the page for better access, he leaned forwards, turning the paper so the other two could see, watching them instinctively lean in as well to get a better look. He hadn't missed the image of them sitting side by side though, them doing that and he honestly smiled in the side of his mouth.

_They look good together. Who would have thought?_

"House set for demolition, saved by a family buying the house only to have their son die from heart attack. The weird part is that the son was only 6. Perfect health, parents went to check up on him and found him in his room not breathing," he explained, going to his laptop and typing in a few characters to research the house more, letting the information sink in, the questions and the rationalizing. Finding what he needed, he gave a thank you nod to the waiter when he gave them their beers, a napkin with a written message on it to Alex.

Watching her roll her eyes and crumple it up, toss it behind her into the empty booth there and took a pull from the bottle, sighing and swallowing at the taste and refreshing liquid rolling down her throat. "Alright so that is pretty weird, but I am assuming that you have what we need to know about the home?" she asked.

"Just found it," he said, pulling up the link and drinking from his beer before speaking. "Used to be the local morgue, actually got a lot of business when tons of people got sick and died, after that it was a bed and breakfast and closed down due to complaints on people _sleeping_ in their beds and being gone the next moment. There were even deaths from random fevers approaching within minutes, sores on the body of customers and getting infected. Blood seeping through the walls, people hearing voices and being beaten up by an invisible force."

"Vengeful spirits? Poltergeists? Any faulty wiring or scratching sounds?"

Appreciation on his face at the questions, Alex was good, she'd fit into their routine just fine. "Yep. B&B owner and the family have reported it to electricians and contractors and they all have said that nothing is wrong with the house."

Sighing, he turned the laptop towards them as well so they could see. Alex took another pull from her beer and slid closer, her hand going to the laptop mouse under the keyboard and began to scour the details all the while trying to not feel claustrophobic with being shut into the booth. Hell, the waiter's eyes on her from where he was made it worse. The beer was helping; the cold beer was really helping. She'd get another one when he came by, but her luck he'd just bring another round out of noticing or not wanting her empty handed. Some people got off on bottles with mouths. The term was bottle porn and Alex didn't understand it.

"Kid died when?"

"Two days ago, the funeral is today."

"Looks like I'm pulling out my skirt suit."

_Then after the corpse boy we can find a motel, kick off the heels and clean some guns while eating junk food, drinking beer and talk more about the hunt. It's weird working with others._

Why was this different? Alex had worked with others before in the past but that was only very little, and she had with Dean, Sam and Von for two hunts now. It shouldn't be weird but it was. Thinking about Von, she hoped the red head was okay, she could tell that Sam was thinking the same thing inside even though he was trying to move on. He still wanted to look for her, but he understood just a bit. Alex would have to congratulate him later on that.

888

A newspaper laid spread out on the diner table, the pages soaking up the sunlight coming in through the window. Von had chosen a booth seat in sight of the door and a window to watch her car. Sorcha was sitting in the Nova, all the windows fully rolled down watching some birds chattering up in the power lines that were just off the road.

The plate of foot that Von had ordered remained untouched, she was too busy scouring over the paper and she had really only ordered something so they wouldn't kick her out. Diner's tended not to appreciate people coming in and taking up space to use as a free workplace when that spot could have been taken by a paying customer. Who would have thought?

Von was twirling her pen around like a drummer would their drumstick, staring at the obituaries waiting for anything to pop out and say 'boo'. Not literally of course, that would cause a pretty hectic scene, considering the diner was half full at this time of day. Reading over one entry twice she found her hunt, circling it in black ink. Walt Richardson age seventeen was found dead in his bathtub, an unexpected fate for the young boy as he was as fit as a race horse. People didn't go around drowning in their bathtubs all by themselves often, not without some help.

Slapping down some bills for the untouched food Von folded up the paper and left the diner, she had a funeral to get to. There was the odd time she would sense Sam trying to feel her out but it fizzled in and out like a bad TV signal, which is exactly what she was wanting. With a heart weary sigh she climbed into the Nova and started it up, rolling up the windows and peeling out of the parking lot.

Von hated the ache in her chest and she knew it was going to get worse before it got better. She didn't want to feel this way, not after finding out what Sam was doing, she felt sick and guilty. Why guilty she couldn't tell, what had she to feel guilty for? Her grip tightened around the steering wheel, loosing one hand long enough to crank the radio before returning it to where it was. She would get over it and move on, just like she had with everything else.

888

"I'm going to go with poltergeist; most vengeful spirits don't bother with theatrics like poltergeists do. Blood oozing down the walls sounds like a dead give away," he fell silent at the exact time the waiter showed up with their food. Perfect timing as always.

The guy was seriously trying too hard to get into Alex's good graces, and Dean was closer to laughing at him then getting jealous, he was that secure where he stood when it came to Alex. And no dweeby waiter was going to change that.

Dean dug into his food roughly three seconds after the waiter left, plowing a good mouthful of the burger into his face and chomping down without mercy. A satisfied grunt escaped him as he chewed and chewed and chewed. That's right, there was actual chewing going on, not swallowing it whole by unhinging his jaw like a snake. He swallowed and swigged his beer, cheeks puffing up with a burp that he managed to somewhat discreetly breathe out. Then he returned happily to his burger, fried eggs made anything good in Dean's opinion at the moment.

"True," Alex tilted her head to the side, shutting the laptop and letting Sam take it and place it off to the left so he could eat.

Her burger fit with one bite surprising at how big it was and she nearly slid down in her seat and disappeared under the table at the taste of the heavenly thing. Grabbing the ketchup and squeezing some out next to the ranch she took a couple fries and swept them through the two puddles and into her mouth. She eyed the baked potato, giving it the message that it was next to go down and the last to go down after she finished her burger in a few more bites.

_Big mouth._

A pull from her beer and Sam across couldn't help but feel like he was at the last feeding before hibernation. Eating his own meal, with less gusto and more mannerisms, they all finished their meals, paying the bill and heading out to the car to go through their duffel bags. The diner bathroom all too well a place to change into uniform.

Coming out from changing Alex hated skirts, it was pencil with a slit in the back, ending just above her knee by an inch, black pumps and a colored tank top underneath the suit jacket, her badge hanging around her neck on a cord. Heels clicking along the tiles she passed the waiter, leaving his mouth open and dazed before meeting the brothers outside at the Impala. Alex hated funerals, normally she never had to go to them but more along the line of after they had occurred, but the last one she had been to was Trevor's father.

Funerals were never good and always tear induced, someone drinking booze and getting pissy. Other funerals were pretty much salt and burns and they were long dead before that ever happened. Sam and Dean walking up to her and climbing into the car, she sighed. Watching them fuss with their ties but trying to not loosen them. Okay so skirts weren't nearly as bad as ties, but they all had their dislikes about costumes to fit the bill.

"The funeral is taking place a few blocks down, easy to find in a town like this," Sam explained.

A flicker of Von, the feeling of his heart tightening and hard to breathe like it was when Jessica died, before it diminished. Sam really hoped that she was alright, even though what he just felt didn't seem like it. The muscles in his jaw working as guilt still rode him, it probably always would, but he couldn't help but wonder if Moriarty planned this in some way. Moriarty seemed to be behind a lot of things. Tonight he already decided he'd have a talk with the demon, though the talking might be at a minimal.

888

Dressed in her best, Von stood among the congregation, having ordered Sorcha to keep low in the car while they were at the funeral. A woman, who Von could only assume was the mother, was wailing into the stratosphere, face and make-up devastated by tears and snot and holding a bouquet of Kleenex in various forms of usage. The father had an arm wrapped around her, seemed the only thing that was keeping her from throwing herself on the casket and demanding she be buried with her son. Maybe he was holding on to her as well as having his arm there as comfort, a dual action of preventative measures with compassion.

Walt appeared well liked; several persons his age were there as well as a scattering of nearby relatives. Wiping tears and whispering the occasional comfort to each other drowned out the fragile breeze that was scattering through the trees. It was imperative that Von gather as many readings from people and the area as possible, she would know what she was looking for when she found it. Until then she would have to endure the keening of a woman who had lost her baby boy, one of the worst sounds imaginable.

888

The funeral was easy to find just like Sam said, of course you'd have to be straight blind in order not to see the long procession of cars parked up the cemetery pathway, nearly all of them black with tinted windows. The Impala was as close enough to a shoe in as you could get. There were a lot of people, as there usually were at kids funerals, even people who might have only met the kid once or just parents showed up to pay their respects. Six year's old, way too young to have gone out of the world.

It was a burial, full casket, six foot deep hole, the works. It was rare to see it, most folks went with cremation, it wasn't any less respectful and it was more affordable. But since the family was able to purchase a property and prevent its demolition, Dean guessed they had the money to back them. Affording an elaborate funeral for their son would hardly put a dent in their pockets.

Money was far from the point though, the family, the parents were standing next to the casket and it was open to show the little boy inside. Dean could only look inside it for so long before he had to look away but the expressions on the parents' faces, especially the father's were almost worse. Red rimmed eyes, the mother was still silently crying, you could tell her throat was too raw to continue bawling and maybe she was making a valiant effort to keep herself together too.

Her eyes held that lost at sea in a storm look, frantic for rescue but knowing there was no hope, the father's eyes were a slightly different story. There was deadness in them that Dean had seen once too often, many of those times when he was in Hell and had been the cause of the lifeless expression. The father's eyes stared down at the boy impassively, like he had cried out all his pain and had nothing left but apathy.

Dean knew though that that was as far from the truth as there was, the man had lost a part of himself when he lost his son, and he would never get it back. He would be dead inside for the rest of his life, what occurred eating away at him till nothing remained but a shell, a living zombie of a person. Mentally shaking himself he turned his head away and to the other attendants, hunting mode kicking into gear. What was great about large funerals is that there were always several people that no one knew, which made the trio's job that much easier.

888

Urn burial, which was the better option in this case, hard to make a victim of drowning look good in a casket. Good in a casket that had to be an oxymoron. Poor Walt Richardson had been in the tub long enough to receive some extraneous tissue damage. Or so she heard from the gossiping whispers of two men that were standing next to her. Those weren't quite the words that they used but Von got the point.

The kid, God, or whoever, rest him, had become a human bar of soap. Without the body it was going to be difficult to determine what had happened. The closest thing she would be able to get her hands on was going to be the coroner's report, which were always fairly concise documents. One problem was they didn't know what to look for, not like Von did, and even if they did, or discovered any anomalies that couldn't be explained they would omit them. Job security and all that.

Von's eyes left the grave, it was time to meet the folks, and she had seen enough and tapped into her psychic intuition to gain a good grasp on the angle she was going to work with. "Mr. and Mrs. Richardson?" Von stood a respectful distance from them because she was a stranger. "I'm sorry about your loss," she clasped her hands in front of her, somber and sincere. On the inside her mind was grinding and snapping like a steel trap, calculating and scanning every micro-bit of information.

"And you are?" the man asked, positioning himself just so in front of his wife with his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm Selene, Selene Corvinus, Walt's guitar instructor, I've been out of town, I came as soon as I heard."

The reaction she received was expected, they knew nothing about his guitar lessons. But the faint riff of music she had heard in her head while contemplating Walt's remains told her that he had been practicing when they weren't around. Von got the sense that Walt aspired to be a rock star and that he kept a lot from his parents. Most seventeen year olds did, not that Von was ever able to find that out for herself.


	107. Chapter 107

The ceremony was heart felt and yet Alex had no idea what was said, she wanted to tune it out as much as possible and her eyes scanned multiple faces, going to the ones that looked like family friends that actually surrounded the family where they stood and then the others that were sparse, far away from the casket and crying with few tears. Those were the ones that met him once but didn't know him enough to fully engage in the crying act.

Swiftly gliding through the crowd to Dean and Sam, since they had split up respectfully. When the casket was closed and carried out to the hole, the lowering would never begin until everyone had left or even the parents just remained. As the crowds disappeared, Alex knew that though they would have been helpful to question, maybe the brothers had gotten lucky and done so already, she knew the parents are where it was more important to get the information.

"Excuse us Mr. and Mrs. Call, do you think me and my partners could ask you a few questions, it'll only take a small portion of your time," Sam voiced politely, giving the professional and yet caring expression that he knew worked so well into people's trust. Did he use that on Von? He had gained it but he had squashed it.

His face faltered only slightly at that thought when he was returning his badge to his jacket pocket; thankfully Alex had seen and stepped in with her words. Hearing the father give his caution on why the FBI was interested in their son's death. "We are aware that this is a fragile event, and we don't mean to pry, but we were given this case with the intention that this has happened before and could recur. The house you recently bought off the market, was set for demolition for a reason you do understand this?"

_What reason would that be? Think of something intelligent like how could a simple house cause a heart attack in a 6 year old._

The father and mother were young, so it was their first child she could see the heart break to a heavy extent but she was in job mode and she didn't care about what effects a lost one could have.

_Even a child._

Instead of answering her own question, no bull shit intelligent enough to get past them, Sam answered for her. "Your house is a violation of health and is a hazard to anyone who enters or extensively stays there for more than 24 hours and even less. Diseases are ingrained into that building Mr. and Mrs. Call. We advise you to maybe stay with some friends or a close relative, for purposes of this being a case that has been reopened when it shouldn't have been with the demolition in signed ink."

"What kind of diseases?" the father asked.

"Ones that our lab technicians have found to be quite possible, and heart attacks a high chance for younger people, especially children. Though not a disease, a medical occurrence, you understand that this could escalate the further you choose to remain in that house. We have a warrant to check the property with our specialized tools for this type of thing, but we need you two out and in safe hands. I'd suggest you try and see a doctor for check ups to be completely safe and sure that you haven't caught anything."

_Way to go team,_ the thought entered Alex's brain and she stood beside Dean like a good soldier, glad that Sam regained composure and was back in business.

They actually made a good work group, attacking with precise words, and Hell, she almost smiled when Sam pulled out the warrant from his jacket pocket and showed them. So that was what he was searching for in the back of the Impala. Alex knew that she should have thought about copying warrant forms and then grabbing them and filling them out when needed. Sam was giving her little tips unknowingly for her arsenal of hunting research nick knacks.

When the parents nodded and the father hugged his wife to him more securely, saying that they would go home and pack up and leave. Sam voicing that they could follow them back to their house so then if anything goes wrong they had someone to make sure they were safe. Heading to the Impala, Alex slid into the backseat, her skirt riding up just slightly and she cursed, smoothing it back out. One of the days in the future she was going to buy dress pants.

Sammy hadn't lost his touch, Dean was glad for that, that way he could observe the scene around them while Sam took the reins of the conversation. It was good team work, almost felt normal, like old times, Alex was a perfect fit into the routine. She caught on quick, adaptive and smart, the skirt didn't hurt, but Dean was in professional mode. He had taken one look at her when she first exited the bathroom in the diner but after that he remained focused on the task at hand. Hunting first, pleasure later, Dean had to have at least one rule he could stick to in his life.

He listened attentively, one of the worst things you could do in this situation was to add that extra nudge of intimidation. The couple didn't need three people closing in around them and asking questions in the condition they were in, especially three FBI agents.

As they drove out of the cemetery Dean flashed to the child's face and that ignited a string of memories. Vicious clips of scenes ripped through his skull, splattering blood and pain over his mind like confetti. He had to push them back, forget, what he needed was a stiff drink to set him straight. Unfortunately that would have to wait, they had a job to do and he intended to do his part.

Alex hated heels, wanting desperately slip her combat boots on in the car ride she knew that they weren't done fooling the locals yet. Arriving at the house which wasn't too far away, she climbed out and actually raised her brows at the place. These people had really fixed it up and sure whatever was there hadn't just come around when they renovated but had been there before that. A feeling came off of it, just one that didn't settle well in her stomach and she knew it wasn't the meal she had for lunch.

Waiting outside while the couple went in and gathered two small suitcases of their belongings, estimating the amount to bring and then exiting back out and loading the car. Giving a nod and a smile to them, they pulled out and allowed the agents to their duty. Out of sight and out of mind, Alex headed to the trunk where her duffel was as well as the Winchesters tools.

"Ready to scope out the playground?" she asked with a too happy and too excited smile. This is what she did; this is what she enjoyed compared to what other women would gain the same feelings.

Sam gathered his shotgun loaded with rock salt as Dean did, Alex grabbing her own double barrel and loading it while he answered."Yep." A glance at Dean and he knew that his brother was ready as they walked towards the house and up the stairs, to the door and inside.

888

"He kept a lot of things from us," Mr. Richardson went on, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing away a headache that was forming. Mrs. Richardson was running her thumbs along her tea cup to the point that Von thought that she was going to rub off the delicately engraved roses that were trimmed around it.

"Teenage boys can be very secretive," Von admitted, staring into her cup absently, they had offered her some tea and she had accepted out of politeness. She wasn't much of a coffee and tea drinker, more of a juice and booze kind; again she drank it out of politeness.

Von was genuinely surprised when they had invited her over. They were a very clean cut family and if Walt hadn't told his parents that he had taken up guitar than that meant that they mustn't have approved of it. And by the neat as neat set up of their house, the immaculate cleanliness of it, the house would have been a strict and confining place to live in.

_It's no wonder that young Walt wanted to act out in any way he could._

The silence was suffocating and it was Von that broke it, hearing people breathe, especially the rattle coming from Mr. Richardson, annoyed her.

_Sam's breathing never annoyed you, the rise of his chest, the beating of his heart, you could listen to that forever and never grow weary of it._

Von swallowed and cleared her throat, blinking in case there was something in her eyes that gave away her thoughts. She couldn't let memories get the better of her; distract her from her job and from continuing on with her life. "I'm very sorry that we couldn't have met under better circumstances, Walt was a talented and bright young man."

They both nodded in agreement but there was that hint that told Von that they didn't want her to talk about the things he was doing that they didn't approve of. It was evident that they probably thought rock music was the Devil's music.

"Do you mind if I excuse myself to the restroom?" she asked Mrs. Richardson and she nodded numbly, giving Von the simple directions. Head up the stairs and down the hall to the right, second door.

Von set down her tea cup and rose from her seat, walking up the stairs and down the hall. Walt's room was first on her tour, and then she would head to the bathroom where the incident happened. Unfastening the bracelet she had made for herself to prevent her empathy from overwhelming her, she felt a wave like a fresh breeze passing over her. She closed her eyes and breathed in, letting her senses wash over her, being able to be her again without a need to restrain who she was, was refreshing. The leather cuff was a means to protect her and in turn those around her, but it also blocked any outward flow of her abilities, abilities she utilized on hunts.

Tuning into the essence of the house she felt her way around, finding Walt's room and entering into it as quiet as a ghost. Walt was long gone, off to wherever spirits went to, only a lingering impression of his being remained.

Von walked the room, finding rock and roll CD's under his bed along with a Discman. She also found a well used porn magazine and couldn't help but smirk, placing everything back where it belonged. The room was normal enough, given the kid's living arrangements. It was the other stuff though that had Von worried and puzzled the chill at her neck that something was watching her, the wet smell of sea salt in the room. She couldn't find anything in the room that would leave a smell like that and she had checked everywhere, yet it was there all the same.

888

Dean hated basements, only because he knew what could actually be down there, plus many of them in older houses were shorter than he was which meant he had to stoop low in order not to crack his head on the beams above him. This so happened to be one of those older buildings. Since it had become a bed and breakfast, the owners had done a good job with clearing up the remnants of what used to be the town morgue.

"Turning a morgue into a bed and breakfast has got to be the dumbest damn thing I've ever heard," Dean grumbled to himself, scouring over old desks and chairs with his flashlight. The shadows shrunk back in the light to the furthest corners, revealing old spider's webs and dust as thick as snow.

When Dean emerged upstairs he dusted himself off, tucking his flashlight under his other arm to do so. Hearing footsteps coming down the way Dean turned to see Sam coming towards him that meant that Alex must have taken upstairs where the young kid was found.

"Anything?" he patted his dust covered suit one more time, finding it would have to do. He was going to have to invest in Scotch guard for his monkey suit one of these days.

888

Alex's heels were bugging the holy fuck out of her, she wasn't about to take them off and walk on the floor of the place, but really how would she run if she had to? Rolling her eyes she bent one leg at a time and grabbing onto the heels, continuing down the hallway while her hands were full. Licking her lips she entered the little boy's room. Simple, cute, blue with lime green and characters of the Looney Toons.

_"Unable to have little tykes..."_

Shaking the voice from her head, a small noise from the closet got her attention and she aimed the barrel, walking towards it, setting her heels down slightly as she advanced the enclosed area, opening it slowly and finding nothing there, just a fallen toy from a bin. Sighing, she knew never to place the safety back on, turning around something crashed into her chest and pushed her into the closet, shutting it, a hissing sound came to her ears and all light from cracks in the doors disappeared, which meant no air flow.

"Dean! Sam!" she tried to yell, the force that pushed her having had knocked the breath out of her. 

888

"Nope, nothing," Sam replied, "I'm assuming the same for you..." he paused, glancing at the stairs in thought. He wondered how Von was doing, he got little flickers now and then, something about being watched was felt and he knew that she wasn't in danger but maybe she had moved on and did what they were doing? A hunt? A thud came from upstairs, soft but there and Sam looked back to Dean with furrowed brows.

_Alex..._

Allowing his brother to go up the flight of stairs first, him right after they both searched the second floor before landing where her shoes were in the boy's room. A muffled cough, a muffled yell, and a kick somewhere caught his attention, before Sam met the closet.

"Alex," Dean barked at the door, both brothers attacking it but it was like a shield had been put up to block them, "this isn't fucking working." Sam glared at his brother for shouting the obvious. Dean glared back, he didn't give a shit, and he'd scream the sky was blue if it meant that they could do something to help Alex.

Dean looked at the shotgun in his hand and rolled his eyes, pointing it pointblank at the closet door handle. "Alex stand back!"

Finger on the trigger the fraction of a second he began to squeeze and abrupt grinding rattling noise sounded behind them. The noise was distinct and the brothers had heard once too many times before, a dresser dragging on the floor, fast and directly towards them. He didn't waste the shot and even though it was rock salt, it broke past the barrier and splintered the wood of the closet door. Then Dean was swiped aside by the dresser, pinned under it when another rattling sound came to his ears. It sounded like laughter, deep and resonating.

"I fucking hate poltergeists," he wheezed, bracing his hands to push the dresser off, grunting with the effort. The thing was pinned and crushing down on him when an extra weight was added to it like someone had sat on it. Dean's body tensed against the weight and strained with every ounce of strength he had.

"Sam," he shouted unable to pinpoint where his brother was and unable to look over the dresser that was pinned to him, Dean's eyes could only see the pale blue of the ceiling. "Sammy," he called, the tone asking more that the younger Winchester was okay than to lend help. Even though Sam had screwed up with Von and lied to them he was still his brother, still family and that meant that Dean had to make sure he wasn't hurt or worse. Dean thrashed under the dresser and lifted again with renewed effort, he was going to rip that poltergeist a new one when he got his hands on it.

888

The smell of the sea filled the bathroom when Von entered it, clinging to the back of her throat and her eyes watered. But not from the salty air, sadness, she felt so strongly tears pricked at her eyes. Von experienced it as if it was her own but she knew it wasn't, and it wasn't human either. Something was mourning the death of the boy, and that despair was riddled with guilt. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved into the bathroom towards the tub, closing the door behind her.

Von's hand went to her face to wipe away the tears and then she rested her hand on the tub, mindful that the faucet was dripping. She didn't know why she could feel the thing's emotions as clearly as she could a humans and it bothered her more than being able to feel them in the first place. "What are you?" she asked the room in a hushed whisper, her eyes widening when a chill crawled up her spine.

When she jerked her head back to the tub she saw a pale hand, translucent and ethereal reaching for her. Before it could touch her she was thrown against the wall, knocking a small picture from where it was hanging and breaking glass everywhere.

888

Sam thudded against the floor and was dragged back into the nightstand. "Should've brought mojo bags in," he groaned, a lift of his body and a crash into the dresser that was pinning Dean, he felt the force of his brother pushing and he managed his head to look before rolling out of the way. "I'm right here."

Alex really couldn't even stand she was that disoriented, when light streamed through the closet from a bullet hole she was thankful, beginning to stand up, her knees on the floor of the closet and almost up before something gripping tight in her hair making her release a sound of pain. She hated poltergeists. A whip and force of her head down on the metal scooter placed in there, Alex saw spots in her vision.

"Fucking son of a bitch," she muttered, blinking over and over again before she brought up her hand with the shotgun and tilted it behind her, wincing as it tightened the grip and about to go down for another hit to the metal as she pulled the trigger and was released.

Laughter faded at the sound of a gun shot and Sam couldn't help but sigh in relief. Groaning and standing up, he was going to be sore and they had just started the job. Which meant that this poltergeist was one nasty one if it was this powerful during the day. "Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean, his eyes finding a hand reaching through the hole in the closet and pushing the door open, Alex in a sideways sitting position as she leaned against the wall suiting a pretty nasty cut and shiner on her forehead.

"M'fine." Dean pushed himself up and to his feet, arm wrapped around his ribcage. He knew it would heal soon as with every other recent injury that never stopped it from hurting like a bitch though.

Shotgun in hand again he crouched next to Alex, placing a hand on her head gently to check the wound. His thumb grazed the wound and a headache blossomed along his skull, remembering what he could do he retracted his hand slowly. He didn't think he could handle a bombardment of questions from Sam, not now, maybe not ever. If he couldn't be the grounding block the one that could keep his brother, the others from falling apart, keep them human, then what good was he?  
_  
Ashamed are we?_

"Think you can walk?" he held out his hand to the brunette, ribs already much better than they were before. He hated seeing Alex wounded, knowing he could do something about it. When they stopped next, the very next motel room, after Sam fell asleep then he would fix her. He would make everything better, because he had to. "Alright, we stick together, this thing is only gonna get more pissed off at us."

_Wish Von was here, a witch would come in handy right about now._

"Sam, think we should get some you-know-what together?" He looked at him knowingly and nudged his head at the entrance to the boy's room. They would leave make mojo bags and then head back in force, and maybe, just maybe if Dean was lucky enough they'd have some time for him to get out of this God awful monkey suit.

Nodding her head she winced and turned her head away when Dean had touched the wound now on her. Taking Dean's hand standing, she went to her shoes and managed to slip them on without bending over. Heels might not have been the best decision to wear when feeling the world teetering, and like she wanted to vomit, swallowing down the acid bile crawling up her throat, they needed to exit the house in an orderly, fast fashion and work on the pouches.

_Maybe find a toilet, ice pack and a few pain killers while we are at it._

Sam watched Dean and knew that he was actually fine, though at times in the past he had found it hard to believe but right now he could. Seeing Dean be caring towards Alex and her looking at him when he knelt beside her to look over he wound he smiled, there was something there that he'd thought he'd never see in his brother ever again since he had seen it with Cassie years back.

When Alex was right again, he went and grabbed her gun, letting Dean figure out a way to help Alex while Sam did the routine and was the protector, his gun as well as Alex's trained to the side and in front of him as they exited the bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs somehow, and then outside to the Impala.

Setting the weapons in the trunk, he went to the first aid kit when Dean settled Alex on the backseat, the door open so then he could keep her sitting upright. Handing over the supplies needed, clean wipe and a small square bandage, he hissed when Alex did as well as when he saw some blood mat her hair. The brunette female seeing him staring at that she cleared her throat. "Bastard thought it'd be fun to play human hair yo-yo," she voiced.

"Rag doll," Sam pointed to him.

"Ah, the glorious things that they love to do when you hunt them."

Dean snorted and shook his head, too true were Alex's words, to be a hunter you had to be half stunt man and the rest was all crazy. Pulling out what they needed, they each took up working on the mojo bags, making quick work of them.

888

Sam flashed through her mind, he was being attacked and there was nothing Von could do, she was dealing with her own problems at the moment. The tub was spilling over with freezing cold water that washed out onto the floor, flash flooding the bathroom. Either the Richardson's hadn't heard the loud crash or...a knock came at the door. "Is everything all right in there?" it was a woman's voice, thick with tears.

Von opened her mouth to answer when a disturbance came from the tub, her eyes first tracked to the foot that splashed in the puddle of water and then up the torso. A feminine creature stood before her, anger poured off her, hissing in the air like snakes. It clashed with the sadness she felt before. She wasn't dealing with one entity, but two and she knew what they were now, Nereid's, a type of sea nymph.

"Shit." She scrambled in the confined bathroom when the nymph advanced on her, grabbing her and lifting. Von heard the door rattling frantically before she was thrown against the sink, knocking the wind out of her.

Brilliant eyes of sea green blazed at her with hate hot enough to scald flesh. Von grabbed the Nereid's arms digging her nails into her cool skin causing the creature to shriek angrily. Another cry of anguish filled the room, water sloshing out of the tub causing the porcelain to crack and shatter. Foot steps lighter than the first padded the couple feet to the sink, another's hands grabbing the other nymph and pulling her back.

Von sucked in a sharp breath, stunned at what she was seeing. The two of them were fighting, clawing at each other, one angry and one with tears in her eyes. The taller one slapped the shorter one down to the ground and spun back to Von who had dropped from the sink onto the ground. The room was filling up with water and Von was splashing around on the floor, there wasn't much you could do against a nymph, you had to do some pretty specific things in order to kill them. If Von couldn't think of something and think of it fast she was screwed.

Von saw the smaller Nereid rise from the water, grabbing fistfuls of the taller ones long hair and yanking her head back, an angry animal like noise coming from her throat. In that time Von managed to get on her feet, pulling her knife out from her back, if the knife didn't do the job she hoped it would buy her some time.

The knife struck home, unfortunately not nearly as affective against a nymph as it was a demon. The tall one wailed in pain and struck out at Von, cutting her arm before she could step back. Pressing her back into the wall, towel rack digging into her spine.

The shorter one used the distraction to dig her nails into the taller ones veins. All three of them thrashed in the now knee deep water, Von's legs were getting numb from the cold and she was clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. It was two against one and Von allowed herself a second to contemplate why a nymph was attacking their own kind. Only one second though and she stabbed the nymph in the heart, its blood gushing out over Von's hand. Von twisted the blade, lip curled with a cruel twist. Together they tore the taller Nereid apart; the problem was over, for the most part.

888

When they were all done Alex sighed, grabbing her combat boots, lacing them up and tossing her heels recklessly into the backseat. Closing the door, cocking her double barrel she smirked. "Time to waste this thing," she said.

Sam smiled, never did he think he'd meet an enthusiastic woman in this job, yeah Von was good, but he hadn't seen much enjoyment for it. Hell, he didn't enjoy it too much in the past or not as much as Alex did or even Dean. His brother and Alex couldn't be a more perfect match at that.

_Dean I think you've met the one. Dad would approve completely and he's met her._

"Alex you take the main floor, Dean you take the top floor, and I'll take the basement. Different assignments," he sighed, pocketing his bag, watching the other two do it before making his way inside and to the stairs that led down.

Alex remained on the main floor and headed to an area that would be one of the corners, and went to the wall. She seriously hoped that after they did this, the family would move out and stay out for good and it would get demolished like it was supposed to. A creak of the floorboards and a rattle of the hanging light fixtures. She narrowed her eyes, placing her hand against the wall she kicked hard and made the hole, sticking it in there.

"Come on Sam, come on Dean. Hurry," she whispered, something grabbing her when her back was turned to the wall and she found hands stretching through the drywall and holding her there, faces coming in and out with open mouths like laughter or in pain. "HURRY!"

The tall hunter heard a scream from downstairs, running and shooting into the wall he was intent on, shoving the bag in there, a tug on his form and he met the old piano collecting dust there. Keys sounded and he blacked out from the impact, pianos didn't make good obstacles to be thrown into or onto. 

888

Dean busted a hole in the wall, when he heard a scream he hesitated a fraction of a second, instinct telling him to run to the scream, to save. Random debris flew at him from every which way, whipping past his head and knocking him off his feet. He forced that instinct aside and turned back to his duty, shoving the pouch into the hole and finishing the ritual. The entire house trembled; shuddering like it was caught in a storm. A shockwave of ethereal light swept through the house, nearly invisible in the light of day.

Dean hauled ass down the stairs, clearing the last three and turning a corner sharply. Not meeting any resistance he could only assume that Sam and Alex had finished their end of things, and he hoped that they were both okay. "Sam! Alex!" he called ignoring the desperate tinge to his voice, searching one room and then the next.

He halted in his steps when he found Alex on the floor. Rushing over to her he dropped down and checked her over, seeing that she was fine he helped her up. Worry nagged at him when Sam didn't show, he turned around, listening and watching for any sign. Nothing. Bubcus. "Where's Sam?"

"Downstairs still," Alex breathed. "SAM!"

Together they ran for the stairs, down and to the fallen hunter, Alex finding a pulse she sighed, lifting one arm over her shoulder and Dean grabbing the other. Hunting wasn't without it's injuries and perks. Walking back to the Impala, loading Sam into the backseat, Alex closed her eyes and clicked the safety back on her gun while she stood out at the trunk.

One face she had seen in that wall had scared her, one face and she knew that face well. Leon. Leon's body was brought there, Leon's body was brought there to be checked over to be decided to put into a pine wood box or cremated and for whoever loved him to claim him. She had seen that pain, he didn't have anyone. She had seen that pain, the image of the man lost. The poltergeist had used that memory, the extinguished memory of Leon before she had torn into him asunder and molded him into the very monster he was today.

Sensing Dean at her side, she opened her eyes and dropping the gun into the back. Wiping her hands on her skirt, she unbuttoned the suit jacket and slid it off, it being uncomfortable and she wanted to get back into normal clothes, leaving her in the tank top, skirt and combat boots. What an image. "Let's find a motel. I don't know about you, but a short hunt like this with all that adrenaline has worn me out a bit. Plus I need a few beers," she gave a small laugh. 

"Sounds good to me."

Soon the Impala was pulling into a motel off the highway, and soon they were pulling Sam out of the back and dropping him onto one of the two motel room beds. The kid was out cold, but breathing, he tried to wake him but it was no good, hospital was an option but Sam had taken a good knock on the head before and come out fine. This time wouldn't be any different.

Next step was to get Sam comfortable, jacket, boots and socks came off and they dragged him up the bed and turned him on his side. Dean got himself out of his suit as fast as he could and into a good worn pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, stuffing the suit back into his duffle.

"Time to kick back for a while," Dean sighed and stretched out on the bed, grabbing the remote. "You wanna run out and get some beer, while I take care of sleeping beauty here?" He chucked a thumb over at Sam who was out like a light.

Unzipping the skirt and pulling it down she walked to her duffel she had placed right by where Dean was sitting and grabbed a pair of shorts, slipping them on with her boots still in tact. "Sure, but understand that this is really the only time I'm being your Hooters waitress. Want me to grab some grub too?" she asked, taking out her wad of cash she had handy in the box of tampons that were half gone and stuffed that into her bra, nowhere safer to place it.

Staring at Dean expectantly beside where he was stationed, her arms hung at her sides. The weird factor of how she was acting around him registered but for some reason she wasn't bothered by it. She saw how it would have gone down if she hadn't slept with Dean at all and were standing here right now. Earlier she wouldn't have let him touch her injury or even let him bandage her up, it was different. Everything was different now.

Wincing at the memory of having an injury on her head she hissed and gave a groan, sitting down the mattress, her hand going to the bandage. Head wounds always hurt, fuck, her strands were even relatively bloody and aching if she so recalled. "Then again maybe I should stay and you should get the beers and food," Alex commented, dizziness and that feeling of nausea she had when she had come up a tad too fast from grabbing the jeans, gone down too fast to steady herself on the bed.

_Shower sounds mighty good._

Dean could have banged his head against the wall for being such a retard, that he had missed the blood caked in Alex's hair made him think that he had hit his own head. He swung his legs over the bed and scooted next to Alex, Sam was _technically_ sleeping and he had silently promised to heal Alex when his brother was asleep. "Lemme take another look."

He braced two fingers against Alex's chin to direct her head towards him. His other hand lifted the bandage gently and placed it on the mattress. He hissed at the sight of the wound, it was a decent knock on the noggin; angry reds flushed the skin along with purples and yellow. Dean rested his fingers on the goose egg, pain swelling in his own skull where Alex's injury was.

Nausea and dizziness were thick at the back of his throat; he pushed through them and wouldn't let the pain stop him from making sure Alex was better again. When you had an injury you couldn't do much about the pain, willingly taking on the pain of another was a whole other bag of chips. You had to convince your body not to pussy out and finish the task, otherwise you were useless. Dean had to push himself, he had plenty of head injuries in the past, what was one more, it would heal quickly and there would be no worries.

"All better?" Dean rubbed the gash away on his head, groaning low in his throat until the ache passed away.

"Yes, thank you," Alex smiled. "I should probably shower. I have blood in my hair."

Standing up, she wished she had realized that sooner before getting dressed into new pants. Turning a bit, she leaned in and kissed Dean. Pulling away finally she bit her bottom lip and backed towards the door, removing the shirt as she did, and holding it in her hands coyly.

"Now go get that food delivery boy, I'm judging my tip to give you by the hour," she tossed her shirt at him before shutting the bathroom door, unlacing her boots, kicking them off, shimmying out of the shorts with the panties, and undoing the clasp of the bra.

Alex climbed into the shower and sighed when the water hit the healed flesh, the sticky crimson attempting at just creeping down her back and to the drain as she squeezed a good amount of small motel shampoo into her hand and scrubbed. Humming 'Silent Lucidity' by Queensryche after hearing Dean chuckle and the door shutting to the room.


	108. Chapter 108

He opened his eyes, rolling his head lazily to the side as if he were drunk. Sam looked around and tried to raise his hand to wipe away the fuzz on his vision. Finding resistance, he groaned, wanting to look but unable to. Where was he? Where were Dean and Alex? Where was Von?

Darkness was there but vanquished when a bright light like stadium illumination turned on. "Gah," he grunted, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, cold table. Cold chair? Where was he and why was he here?

"Sam, please relax," Moriarty cooed, coming forward from the shadows and smiling down at the hunter strapped to the gurney. His smile never faltered even though he could smell the demon bitch all over Sam, which disappointed him greatly. "I know what you've been up to Sam," his voice dropped low. "I have to say I am not impressed, poor Von, her precious heart has taken quite the blow knowing about your escapades with the demon whore." He walked around the table and stopped next to Sam, snapping the lower buttons off his shirt. "You don't honestly believe you'll ever be able to make it up to her do you, not really, she'll always have that at the back of her mind and she'll never fully forgive you."

His body tightening and his muscles flexing to hold in the discomfort when his shirt was being unbuttoned by the demon. Swallowing he hated how Moriarty was bringing up Von. He had a plan to take his anger and his pain out on the demon but it seemed that it back fired. What had happened? Why was he so disoriented in the dream world? He remembered now, the poltergeist, piano, basement. Feeling his body like a faint prick of a needle he knew the pain was lacing in his bones from where he landed hard today and he knew he was on a motel bed.

Inhaling and exhaling his jaw clenched and he jerked in the restraints on the gurney when the hand finished the buttons and slid over his skin slowly and with intentions far too much for his liking. "I'll make it up to her, after all, she is _mine_," he spoke through his clenched teeth, with such mirth and mocking on that little choice phrase. "I'll do whatever it takes to get Von back." A beat. "And don't talk about Ruby that way."

Glancing at the hand he noticed it wasn't Moriarty's, his brow furrowed and he glanced at the demon to find Von. It wasn't her, it couldn't be her. "Von..." he whispered, his voice sounding weak, his face falling, his eyes showing how much he wished he hadn't done or said any of what he did back at Bobby's.

"Sam," Von sounded relieved, smiling softly down at the hunter while she played her fingers over the delicate flesh below his naval. Her eyes were the deep green of forests, earthy and desirous, and her curves made the white nightgown she was wearing flow perfectly. "I'm so glad you came."

Her smile widened shyly and joy lit up her eyes if not a little sad and haunted from a broken heart. There was much she had to tell him and presently they were alone, or that was what they wanted Sam to think. Moriarty was back among the shadows watching the pair, he could taste Sam's despair and regret at what he had done. He smiled at the knowledge that within such a short time and despite their respective changes Sam was deeply in love with Von.

_How does it feel to be in love with something you don't fully understand Samuel?_

The demon grinned; Sam would have to work very hard to win back what was his. Even the coming of foreseeable events Von would keep her walls up and wouldn't let Sam in, not fully. It was true that Moriarty wanted them to be together, but it was going to be up to Sam to make the decisions that would facilitate that to happen. Moriarty was merely there to give a helpful nudge in the right direction when needed. There was much Sam had to see and learn before he was ready for what was coming. And Moriarty's adorable little Von doll was the perfect teacher's tool.

She was exactly like Von in every way, except her obedience was unwavering, a slave well suited to any task it's master desired. She doted on Sam in sensuous ways but made no attempt to unshackle the hunter. "How will you make it up to me Sam, what is it that you would do to get me back?" Her fingers brushed thoughtfully over the thin line of hair that led to his groin. Von gazed up, green orbs filled with hurt. "You love me, don't you Sam? If you think about it, we haven't known each other all that long, but you can feel it, right down to the marrow of your bones, can't you?"

Her free hand laced through his shaggy hair, combing through the strands lovingly. She loved the feel of Sam's hair against her skin, better than any teddy bear. From the shadows Moriarty's eyes sparkled dusky orange, the hope was that this Von could turn the tables in favor of the real Von. That Sam would give up Ruby and turn his back on her to be with Von. Once that happened it would bring Moriarty closer to his goal of freeing Astaroth, bringing destruction down on the world and starting the Apocalypse.

Closing his eyes and loving the feel of her hand in his hair, her hand running along his skin and making his muscles spasm and quiver from her teasing. Releasing a shaky breath, he opened his eyes and stared back at her, his whole heart set out before her. Watching her leave him, it was like dragging up everything, making him vulnerable and he didn't show it until now. Dad had left, his mom had left, Jessica had left, Madison had left, Dean had left too in the end...yeah they died but they had still left him behind, left him to pick up the pieces and try and figure out how to go through the days.

Von was still alive and she had left and he held a lot of hope that he could find her and get her back. "Yes," he nodded, his throat tight, his saliva thick, and he could feel moisture burning his eyes.

_Von, please stay, please come back. Don't leave me. I love you...I realize that now, it's not just a like, it's more than that. Please I'm so sorry._

"I'm so sorry Von. I should have told you everything, I should have," he cut off, nuzzling his cheek into her hand that slid from his hair to cup it. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, just, please, I'm sorry."

He didn't care that he was probably dreaming, he didn't care that this might not be the real Von, but seeing her after her leaving, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted her, he just had to wrap her in his arms, he just wanted her to forgive him and come back. Anything to come back. So he'd let the dream Von be real in his mind for now. Until then.

"Shhh," Von soothed with a gentle hand, "they'll be time, we'll make time," she leaned over Sam and kissed him on the other cheek, lips soft and warm. She smoothed away the moisture with her thumb, staying low to Sam to whisper in his ear. "I promise that in time I will give you _everything_ you desire, _everything_ you need," her voice was warm as fur against Sam's ear, "because I am yours, and I always will be."

This Von may not have been the genuine article but she was created from what Moriarty knew of the witch. And he knew everything. What this Von said he knew was what the real Von was feeling or what she would have felt if she wasn't busy trying to ignore it. Von had begun to love Sam; the first person she had such deep feelings for had been the one to crush them in an instant. She was sore and raw from it but she still had those feelings that tug on her heart that wouldn't leave her alone.

888

Dean returned with enough coffee and food to go around, plus some extra supplies of the pain killing kind for Sam. Maybe he could heal him like he had Alex; Sam wouldn't be the wiser since he was asleep.

_Sam could use the sleep though, he hardly ever sleeps and only does when he needs it more than air...pretty sure he's slept more often since Von's been around...Von..._

Dean let out a sigh, setting the items out on the small coffee table for everyone to take what they wanted. He took one of the large coffees and a triple cheeseburger with extra onions made just for him.

Sam appeared to be holding himself together with Von gone, but he was a Winchester which meant he was a pro at bottling up his emotions and keeping them hidden. Dean could only hope that Sam had the will to move on, he didn't put much credit on fate but if it was meant to be then they would find their way back to each other.

In the meantime Dean would let his young brother rest, sleep off some of his injuries so he could be at the top of his game when he woke up. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the bathroom door to let Alex know he was back then he positioned himself on the bed, crossing his legs at the ankles and getting comfy.

Hearing the knock, Alex sighed and scrunched up her wet hair, the strands not soaking but air drying, the scrunching would add some wave or form of curl to it and normally she hated it but she was lazy and just needed something there. Her body wrapped in the towel, she grabbed her things and exited the bathroom, kneeling down and placing the boots next to her duffel and her previous clothes into the far corners of the bag. Reaching in and grabbing a clean black bra and panties, she really only had that color plus one blue set. Taking a pair of gray Capri sweat pants and an orange tank top.

Alex stood straight and then looked at Dean who was watching her while eating. Raising her brows and turning the sides of her lips up she crossed her arms in front of her with the clothes hugged to her toweled form. "See something you like Winchester?"

"How about everything?" he flirted back shamelessly shifting on the bed to get a better view of Alex. If only that towel would happen to strategically drop at that very second.

Dean panned his eyes over to Sam, still out cold on the bed; he licked his lips while he turned back to Alex. No he couldn't, that would be wrong, not with Sammy in the room, he could wake up any minute.

_A quickie, maybe a quickie?_

The hunter's face screwed up in thought, seriously considering the possibility. Considering it too seriously for his own good.

"Everything huh?" she smiled wider, coming up closer to the bed, setting her clothes off to the side and crawling onto the mattress, closer and closer to Dean. "Dean Winchester you have no shame you flirt monster. What are you thinking about?"

Watching him, scanning him with her blue orbs she knew he was thinking over something what with the way his face did that twisty thing and the lips having that quirk to the side. She had to blink a few times and lower her gaze when she had stared just a little too intently. Noticing how she could detect the thinking mode he did. Was it more than just lust with Dean and her? Licking her lips she waited. Glancing over her shoulder at the television and then back at him, he was now out of the thinking process. Verdict? Words? What?

_I think you know_.

Dean had been staring at Alex for so long that when he blinked he had to blink several times because his eyes had begun to dry out. One measly towel stood between him and visual bliss, one well placed maneuver would see to the swift annihilation of that problem. His conscience, whatever fragment was left of it was preventing him from going all out, his little brother, as unconscious as he may be, was in the room for crying out loud. He licked his lips when Alex turned to peer at the television and he took that moment to lean forwards.

When Alex turned around Dean never allowed her to register the close proximity he was to her. The kiss was imminent and he tangled both his hands in her damp hair, pulling her back to him and bringing her onto his lap. They might not be able to go all the way under the current circumstances but Dean was clever beyond means when it came to sneaking around and his hands were especially equipped for such cases.

Dean's arm furthest from his brother the one hidden by his body lifted up, hand smoothing over Alex's thigh, splaying out and fingers pressing into the soft skin. The sigh that escaped into his mouth from Alex was the quarter to start his magic fingers.

888

Sam blinked a few times. The image of him being alright with this Von had been something he could accept but when she said that, when she said that sentence he wanted to shove them back down her throat. It ruined the mirage played before him. This wasn't the real Von. Von would never say that to him, sure she might say other things, but she was guarded, he'd tried to have her let him in, wanted to hear words of sweet nothings from her, but it wasn't who she was. He knew that. She was different then any other woman, different than Jessica.

"You're not Von. Get the fuck away from me, you're not her. You never will be her," Sam growled, his body struggling in the restraints on the gurney as she continued to touch him, his head moving away from her hand by his face.

Eyes landing on the shadows he was able to see a silhouette and it didn't take a genius to know that it was Moriarty. He was to blame for some of this. He was probably the reason why Von was so guarded, why Von wouldn't let him in, if she had he would have told her anything at the drop of a heartbeat and yet...no. Von was Von. Moriarty didn't make her do anything. He might have molded her to be a harder person and to be careful around others, but he didn't control her. Not like Moriarty controlled this sick and twisted version of Von that was too kind, too caring, too understanding too enveloped and encased in the sense that she was his.

Sam knew that Von hated the fact that she was his, Hell, he hated it too, but he liked to know that they had some kind of connection, but he wanted equality not slavery. "You son of a bitch, she's not Von!"

"Bravo Samuel," Moriarty laughed deep in his throat, coming out of the dark and applauding, "though you have to admit, she's good isn't she, almost had you wanting to really believe it was her," he approached the gurney and ran his hand down the cold metal siding. He smiled up at the thing that was Von but too perfect to actually be her.

Von smiled back, eyes sliding over Sam's prone form, the green in her eyes flickering with something unnatural. Her nails scratched at Sam's stomach and lower, shredding through the fabric of his jeans and boxers, cutting down into his flesh. "There's something I want to show you," Von purred.

The palm of her hand ran along her belly, a ribbon of crimson blossomed through the white fabric of the nightgown. The green of her eyes was stolen away by swirling yellow, sickeningly familiar and smiling at Sam the same way those eyes always smiled at him. "Sammy," her now rough voice hissed out, "this is what's gonna happen to your precious Von, sweet cherry pie is gonna be all cut up and it's going to be. All. Your. Fault."

The yellow died away to green again and she blinked, shivering and clutching her stomach. A horrified warbling sound escaped her, gasping frantically when she froze, blinking and staring at her hands covered in blood.

Moriarty pulled out an intricate knife from behind him. "Don't mind her, she's somewhat unstable," he ticked the blade over to his Von doll. He sliced his knife over where Von had scratched, tsking and shaking his head. "Nails never leave clean lines; they're always messy and ragged."

Sam's hands were in fists, his body raising a bit at the pain that Moriarty had continued this time with a knife. A yell came from him as he closed his eyes, the sting, the slice of the blade. Breathing erratic, he opened his eyes and stared down at the wound, groaning at how real it felt. Did Von have to go through this with Moriarty?

When the fake Von had shown him the yellow eyes, the blood on her stomach and the words spilling from her mouth he felt fear pang in his gut but he knew that Von wouldn't even die of that death. Yellow eyes was dead, he couldn't do that to any more women, so Von was safe from that death. Was she safe from death period? No. No one was safe from it, but he'd try and protect her as much as he could.

"Makes me think of demons, sloppy and down right unoriginal," he growled, before another yell came from him.

"Now Samuel, it's not her fault," Moriarty chided as he delved deeper with the blade, "and you shouldn't be one to critique on torture, comparatively you've never experienced anything like true torture and you've never unleashed it upon another, not like others that you know have."

Blood swelled out of the wound, trailing down Sam's side and staining the clothes that were caught in it's path. A hungry growl came from Von and her lip curled back to reveal one of two canines that were longer than the norm and far longer than the fangs she had in Ekalaka when she had been infected by the Succubus virus.

She bowed her head down low, fangs scraping at the wound as her tongue snaked out to lap up the blood. It didn't take long for her tongue to slip deeper, tasting the raw open skin and swallowing mouthfuls of blood at a time. Her fangs sank into Sam's flesh, tearing it open with gouts of blood spouting out in whichever way they could escape. Sam's screaming and thrashing only served to encourage her, a pleased moan gargling passed her throat.

Moriarty was on her in a second, ripping her back from Sam with such force it made her choke on the strip of flesh she had bitten off. He snapped her neck back, using her hair as a leash, the movement caused her to lose her balance and fall back on her knees where Moriarty grabbed a fistful of her hair to keep her in check.

"Two steps forward, one giant leap back," he muttered regretfully. His dusky orange eyes tracked to Sam, who was still screaming from the literal gut wrenching pain, his body showing clear signs of going into shock by the way it tremored against the gurney. In a short amount of time though the hunter would be whole again, in order for Moriarty to begin his work once more.

"I wouldn't be so quick to righteous arrogance if I were you Samuel, she's made more of your love then you would ever care to admit or think upon. Yes, I required other beings to create this one," he grabbed Von's jaw and wrenched it open, revealing the elongated fangs, "Hellhound for instance, the others are best left unknown to you but rest assured that anything I might have used to mold this copy pales in comparison to the genuine article."

Moriarty dragged the Von-creature with him to the side of the gurney to stare down into Sam's blue-green orbs with his burning orange ones. "Some of these qualities are no less a part of her than your demon blood drinking is of you, they've simply been barred away by the wards you've since removed, give it time and you will see her changing before your eyes."

He knew about Von attacking Ruby and he knew exactly how Sam reacted to seeing that side of Von, he was after all getting himself well acquainted in Sam's head. To have someone you'd give your heart and soul to attack you with such blind ferocity left wounds deeper than the physical.

"Do you love her enough to be there for her when she starts to lose herself? Or do you prefer the term 'waking up', I suppose it depends on how you look at it."

The demon snapped Von's hair again and she whimpered, it wasn't her fault Sam smelled the way he did and when the blood began to spill she couldn't stop herself. Bearing resemblance to the real Von they both hated having their hair pulled but where the real Von would retaliate this one came to heel. Fearful of getting her head jerked around again she let the excess blood dribble down her pale chin, her soulless green orbs looking up at Moriarty and at Sam who was on the table. She didn't like the look in either man's eyes.

888

Von sat on the edge of the lowered toilet seat in the bathroom of the motel room she had checked into. She had made a damn near Speedy Gonzalez retreat once the dead nymph's body dissipated into the water like sea foam. Not having died or suffered from said seas foam Von figured she'd be okay. Except for the fact she had no sweet clue why what had happened, happened. Which is what Von was listening to right now, at least in her head, nymphs; at least Nereid's couldn't speak like a human could. Instead they communicated telepathically through touch which was why Von was sitting on the closed toilet with her hand on the tub.

The Nereid's hand rested over Von's, the creature sitting in the tub that Von had filled with water for her. Nymphs were very shy about giving out their names so Von named her Indigo, Indigo seemed to like her name by the small smile on her face when Von had told it to her. Indigo explained that she had fallen in love with the young man by the name of Walt Richardson. He had welcomed her to live in the pond they had out back so that they could be closer together.

Nereid's mostly are benevolent beings, known for helping sailors who are lost at sea and the like. One in the community however was not pleased that Indigo had found a love and when Walt had poured himself a bath that fateful evening she appeared before him and killed him before Indigo could stop her.

Indigo said this one had tasted a human's blood which was taboo for them, in doing so it started to turn her into a monster. Killing her was considered justice in the eyes of the Nereid's and Indigo would now be given peace, whatever peace could now be found. She had lost Walt and in hope had asked Von, knowing she was a witch, if there was any way to bring him back to her. Von told her no, there was nothing that would bring him back truly and fully. Nothing one hundred percent certain, to which she was sorry for because she knew once a Nereid had given their heart to someone they could love no one else.

Indigo was young and had lived out several human life times already and in that time she had never met one such as Walt. He was kind and gentle, with a good soul and a noble heart. Misguided at times and imperfect, at such a young age he had already made many mistakes in his life. Yet Indigo loved him as dearly as no one else. Von had to ask why, why love a human, someone who's prone to failure, wrong decisions, mistakes that could never be erased.

"Because," Indigo said, "he had shown me a kindness and understanding I had never known, and will never know again. What does it matter that he was human? We do not fall in love with the stars because they give us shelter. We love them because they give us something that reaches deep to our bones and touches our souls. It cannot be explained but we know that without it we are not truly alive."

Von nodded, she understood that feeling. Sam had made her feel that way in those prefect silent moments they shared together. She knew now that even when they were children she felt that way. Had she made some horrible mistake by leaving? If she was brave she would have stayed and fought to make him see what Ruby really was. Von wasn't brave, hardly, which is why she knew as much as it pained her that it was safer for the both of them to remain as far apart as possible.

It killed her to stay away yet she knew it would kill her all the same to see his face and know what he had done. If Sam was lost to her would she be as Indigo was now, would her heart freeze over never to love again, to wander alone and in sorrow for the rest of her days? Von knew the truth, her heart would die and she would live a lost and soulless life. Which was why distance was safer, she could be strong when she was alone because she had to be. Glimmers of Sam were sensed here and there and her throat went tight when she thought she heard his voice whispering through her mind's eye like a faint breeze.

888

His body shook, spasmed, clenched and broke out into a sweat as he shivered and screamed at the pain. The fake Von doing what she did plus Moriarty's doing was something he had never felt before and he couldn't stop the sounds of agony. Sam glared at the man and he felt the wounds begin to heal slowly but surely, heat sparked inside him and he brought up his whole body and yelled at the top of his lungs in anger. The restraints doing their job at keeping him to the gurney, but his actions were enough to make it move and rattle.

Breathing in and out heavily as his blue-green orbs held the vicious want to tear and maim the demon before him. "I don't have to answer to you," he growled.

Testing the restraints once more he broke sights with Moriarty and stared straight up. He had power, he had gained a lot, Ruby had given him loads, could he use it here in this dream? He didn't think about it earlier when he woke up here, but he wondered if he could now. A test showed that nothing happened and he grunted, the last layer of skin closing up and he looked down at himself to find everything untouched, unharmed except for the clothes, that stayed the same. He was whole again.

_Fucking kidding me..._

"Right now you do." Moriarty's job was to ensure that Sam accepted his role and played it out flawlessly. The demon had responsibilities to uphold, his plans and duties hadn't changed.

Samuel was resilient, the process to break him, at least that unbecoming and arrogant attitude of his, would be lengthy. Moriarty enjoyed a challenge, wanting to know what made Sam tick was of great interest to him. He wanted to know what made the hunter tick, which Sam Winchester truly was and to let that side out to play with.

The Von doll appeared normal again, except for the blood soaking her dress and staining her chin. Her fangs were gone and her eyes had returned to their normal shade of green. Allowed back to her feet she stared down at Sam with an unnerving detachment. Sam's anger was orgasmic; the heat rolled down her skin and scorched her senses. She licked and sucked on her moist lips, eyes lingering on Sam's package.

"Behave, we have more important work here than making sure you get off," Moriarty warned with a take heed expression. Von stopped fiddling with her lip mid suck and pulled it out from between her teeth with a pout; if she didn't behave steps would be taken in order to discipline her to the fullest. "Now where were we?" he smiled congenially at the hunter on his table, picking a different blade than the one he had before. He folded Sam's shirt down his sides with care.

The knife sliced under the first couple layers of Sam's skin along his ribcage, flowing down to his pelvis, enough to expose nerve endings without much blood. Moriarty moved the knife, meant for filleting, smoothly enough to have been cutting through butter.

Von played doctor's assistant and pinched the edges of the flap of skin, peeling it back like an onion to expose the raw flesh to the air. Thick mucous strands of plasma and thin tissues stretched and pulled away, revealing dapples of blood vessels and nerve endings whose tips had been cut off. It looked like macabre pointillism. The original creator of this technique preferred salt, since that wasn't to the demons refined tastes Moriarty decided to use sulfur instead. A bottle of viscous liquid sulfur was at his side and he left his cutting to open the jar, showing it to Sam to let him know what was in store and that he could do nothing about it.

The sulfur was poured out over the oozing wound and when he was done Von dropped the flap of skin to cover it, smoothing it out with her hands causing sulfur to squelch out the sides. She started to hum when Sam started to scream and thrash a needle and barbed thread appearing in her hand. "Time to stitch up the boo, boo," she grinned down at him. Time to trap the burning sulfur inside of Sam's body.

Sam wailed, tears pricking at his eyes, his screams never halting at the assault of the knife, the sulfur, and then the pressing and stitching. The barbed thread going in and out and he yelled the yell quieting down to what would be considered hiccup sobs but without the crying. Pain laced through his whole torso, spreading up through his system to every limb and his body was trying to get away, trying to shake off what was happening with the violent spasms here and there.

Biting back some that wished to come out, he turned his head to the side wanting to vomit, needing to vomit the pain was that much, the spikes of heat, the stings, the scrapes with each breath the barbs digging into more tissue and fibers. "Go," swallow. "To," wince. "Hell." A gasped groan came from his lips, and his head turned straight, eyes squeezed shut and mouth in a grimace.

All of what he was feeling from the injury, it didn't quell the anger inside, in fact it made it grow more than he thought it would ever, but he wanted to grab the fake Von, hand at her throat, tighten his hold, use his powers, take a knife, tag team and press her down to the table, and fuck her brains out until she was just a lifeless piece of shit imitation that was defective and couldn't stand or obey whatever rules she was supposed to. Dead Von doll.

He growled and opened his eyes, meeting Moriarty. The demon he would deal with after she was off'd, done with, discarded. Sam could see images in his brain of forcing his hand into the body and gripping anything he could, pull out anything he could and then force feed it down the throat. A scream ripped out of him and he jerked on the gurney. Dark. So dark, yet he could see clearly, the darkness he felt was inside him however. So dark.

"Ah, that's what I've been waiting for."

He could see inside of Sam, that black seething mass twisting itself around in his belly. It was a joyous sight and made the demon warm and fuzzy all over. Moriarty knew Sam had it within him to reach levels that Ruby would never be able to help him attain. After all she wanted him at a controllable level, not to his maximum potential. Maximum potential was Death Star powerful. Even with that amount of power though Von had a part to play as well, she was stronger than Sam presently because Moriarty had made her strong.

He molded and carved her into a new animal over the past twenty seven years to make her ready for her destiny. He walked around the gurney and repeated what he had done to Sam's other side, allowing his Von doll to stitch up the wound. A smile stole its way across his face when he caught the murderous glint in Sam's eyes. "What's put you in the killing mood Samuel, you continue to stare after Von as if she were a piece of meat to do with what you desire?" he grinned knowingly and with a slight chuckle.

Sam yelled at the repeat of the wound, anger rolling off him more as he growled and jerked his body forwards. Hands on them, needing to tear apart. One jerk and he felt something release from him and hit the Von, Moriarty was talking about and sure enough a gash opened up on her leg, peeling open like a banana and burning on the edges. Hearing her scream this time he grinned, the mirth riding in him to get free and hurt in the process.

_Free...why not just try and wake up?_

Waking up would be a good option but he didn't know how to do that quite yet. It was the simplest thing, yet he couldn't remember how. "Fake Von," Sam corrected before he threw his head back, his neck muscles evident as a scream ripped from his throat, calming down he breathed fast, blue-green eyes no doubt swimming with wanting more to release. What else could he do was a question he was thinking very highly.


	109. Chapter 109

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex, and violence.**

When his lips met hers, it was one moment after the other and she had to catch up on where she was and what she was doing. Kissing Dean, she was kissing him, and she was on top of him and then came his hand on her thigh. The sigh left her, a tug around her heart in her chest and stringing all the way down to her core like a wave of heat and fuzzies.

Wrapping her arms on top of his shoulders, she continued to taste him, the familiar flavors making her drown into a puddle, one hand now in her damp hair and she gasped against his lips, loving his fingers roaming around in the wild mess. A sensation of his hand on her thigh slowly sliding across her skin and inwards, Alex shivered and knew Goosebumps now decorated her flesh.

The closer he got, the more the wave rolling up and down that line like a telephone wire transferring electricity to places around the world grew. Alex was anticipating his actions and yet wondering when the connection would be made fully.

Stroking Alex's inner thigh, Dean teased his tongue over her lips, allowed access he explored her mouth, delving to the deepest, juiciest corners. His fingers squeezed when his own body reacted to the stimulus of their bodies touching. Out of paranoia and for good reason his hazel-green eyes peeked open and flicked to his snoozing brother, still out like a light. Which meant good news for Dean and his latest exploit; this was the most scandalous thing he'd attempted in a long while.

_Scandalous? What am I on, Sex In The City?_

Dean mentally shook himself, while he had been busy contemplating vocabulary his hands had gone on without him, finding that sweet dewy spot between Alex's legs. This would be an excellent exercise in Alex's keep quiet skills.

At contact Alex separated from his lips and moved her head off to his shoulder, brushing past his right cheek and an audible intake of air from low to high near his ear as she bit her lip, eyes shut and next came the small silent to sleeping Sam, "Mmmmmm."

Her heart fluttered, waves that beat like a kick drum barely tapped settled where his fingers now were. Alex's breathing tickled against his neck and close to where he could hear, she didn't mean for it to be, but she was trying to stay as quiet as she could. Shuddering and her right half of her body getting Goosebumps when his chin with slivers of tiny stubble nuzzled at the part between the neck and shoulder, just above the collarbone. Arms coming down, the one farthest from Sam snaking down beside Dean's own, wanting to moan and keen when she felt his fingers move next to her hand now residing alongside.

Warm pain, warm pleasure in her underbelly taking hold of her senses and what he was doing. Her free hand resting on his shoulder, cupping the curved bone to bicep for stability even though she was leaned up close that they were chest to chest. Her stomach bunched slightly as her hips slowly lowered to his attentions and to grind on the bulge she was straddling.

Dean's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes, breathing out and breathing back in the scent of Alex's fresh washed skin. He licked his lips then licked her collar bone, planting gentle kisses up her neck to her ear lobe. When the hunter's mouth captured Alex's again he slipped two of his fingers over the opening, making small circles and dipping in only to the first bend of his knuckles. A satisfied groan caught in his throat and he swallowed it back, snaking his tongue out to wrestle and taste hers.

888

Von and Indigo had said their goodbyes and now Von lay on the lumpy mattress, staring at the ceiling and fingering the gift that Indigo had insisted she take. A small crystal whistle, the details were somewhat vague on what it did but the young nymph ensured that it would be useful. Only if she was close to a water source. Naturally. It was about the length of her ring finger, carved to look like one of the old fashioned tin whistles, but it was clear like quartz. Von curled her fingers around it and rested her arm across her stomach.

Indigo had got her thinking more than she wanted to about recent events, she should have known better though, than to think she could push it all away and never have it come back. The thoughts really started when she thought she hear Sam's voice in her head. It wasn't her imagination and it wasn't from a memory, it was real and it was recent. Above everything else it worried her, she wasn't able to make out all of it but Sam sounded sadder than she thought he ever could be. Sorrow and guilt were in his words and they pulled at her heart and made her feel sick with guilt of her own.

Von stared at the white stucco ceiling, making out assortments of shapes, faces and animals. Her distraction gave her no comfort or help, she felt ill with the fact that something was wrong, beyond the fact of what Sam had said. But in order to fully understand what it was she would have to burn the mojo bag she had made and she wasn't ready to do that quite yet.

Out of cowardice and pride she refused to let Sam know where she was, she wanted to be left alone far and away from anyone. The powerful feeling nagging and making her body ache told her that something was wrong and she knew without a doubt that whatever it was it was to do with Sam.

_Please be okay Sam, please._

888

Moriarty was extremely impressed. "Creative," he nodded appreciatively, not seeming to mind that his pet was on the floor screaming in agony at her leg being split open. If getting Sam to open himself up to his powers more, without the help of that skivvy bitch Ruby, meant the sacrifice of his creation then so be it.

The red head howled in pain, clutching her leg and growling when the anger started to overwhelm the pain. It would take a lot more than that to kill her even though it hurt like a bitch. Hobbling to her feet she snarled at Sam and Moriarty let her. The demon had more interests in seeing how far Sam would go, what he would do to be free and to destroy the abomination of his love before him. He could taste the anticipation and the need for release, Sam had a lot built up in him that needed to be let out.

Von took a knife and slashed it down Sam's leg; taking her fingers and prying it open wide on either side, deep enough to see the glisten of bone. With a throaty growl she spat into the wound and it immediately began to bubble and hiss like the skin had been hit with acid. An eye for an eye and then some.

888

"I can't shake this feeling," she shook her head against the pillow as she spoke to Sorcha, who was now sharing the bed with her. "What if I'm not imagining it, and there is something wrong, here I am lying on my ass doing nothing but daydreaming…" she trailed off as her eyes went out of focus, she had lost interest in the patterns on the ceiling.

Why did it have to be like this, she hated being in this situation, it was hardly better than being handcuffed to someone. Only that person was Sam, Von honestly didn't mind, or wouldn't have minded even with Moriarty intervening, even with the knowledge that she was his and he could do what he wanted with her. Sam would be able to control her if he ever learned, or so the story went and Von feared that. Not because Sam would do it, but that he would be forced to do it to keep her from going out of control.

_Like he had to before when I burned that house down...it came to him so easily, it terrifies me..._

Von would rather be killed than controlled and would rather watch her life flash before the barrel of a gun than to taste the whip for the rest of her life. This was Sam she was talking about, there was no way he would ever allow that to happen, would he?

"Shit, I don't know what to do." She had another nervous pang run through her body, shivering up her spine which made her want to go for her knife. It might not have been rational but she hoped it would make her feel more secure. It didn't.

888

She whimpered into the kiss, her hand down beside his snaking to the bulge of his jeans, massaging the heat emitting from the denim. God, Alex could feel her skin heating at the first intrusion and she wanted more, her hips slowly at a snails pace lowering again and she gasped that was a mix of a moan, muted into Dean's mouth, her hand on his shoulder cupping his face, mouth opening when the sound was complete.

Eyes shut she knew he was staring at her as her forehead was against his, lips in the 'o' against his, fluttering them open she met his orbs with a deep need swimming in the blue depths, a want for him to do more, Hell, she wanted him to pick her up and throw her into the bathroom, lock the door and thrust into her on the top of the counter...Fuck, she was heated.

"Dean..." she whispered, mouth colliding back to his for him to swallow another moan.

Dean gasped against her lips, swallowing hard and kissing her harder, tasting and tasting and still not getting enough. He was insatiable, addicted hopelessly to the way her body fit perfectly to his. His back arched when Alex touched him just right, the movement making his own fingers delve into her deeper and deeper still when her hips rocked and went down on his hand. The simultaneous motion was enough to make any man snap and lose their well established control.

Hanging on by a tether the temptation was strong and there, the bathroom was only five feet away from the foot of the bed. If Dean picked her up and bolted into the bathroom they could do more than Dean dared to do in front of his brother. Sleeping or not. Dean's fingers retreated and he grabbed her wrist, removing her hand from his jeans. With a smirk that could beat the Devil's, Dean grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in one movement onto his feet.

The bathroom door closed behind them in a matter of seconds and his jeans had somehow managed to pool themselves around one of Dean's ankles on the bathroom floor. His arms were holding her up, supporting her while he kissed and tasted, tugging on the towel it gave way to his will and draped around her lower half. Dean was in awe of the perfect twin globes before him, their peaks pebbled and hard and delicious. Lips wrapping around the swell of her left breast he suckled gently, rolling the pebbled peak around on his tongue. His right hand cupped the other mound, massaging and rubbing the nipple so it didn't feel left out.

Alex released a breath from her lungs when Dean pressed her up onto the counter, her hand reaching up and grabbing onto the top edge of the mirror, while the other rested on the faucet, her head leaning back on the mirror while she arched into Dean's mouth and hand. She bit her bottom lip and moaned. "Mm...Fuck..."

With the attentions on her breasts she loved it but she was pulsating to have him buried inside her folds, slamming, and moaning. Alex could wait though, the sensation of his mouth hot and wet on her skin, his hands warm, and his body heat close to hers mixed with the cold of the counter, the cold of the mirror, it made her skin react.

Dean laid kisses between the twin globes, both hands rubbing and massaging to their heart's content. He pulled the rest of the towel away and had her sit on it, hands roaming down her body and to her thighs, thumbs trailing down the inner parts.

Their chests pressed together, Dean's height rubbing up against Alex while he kissed her. His boxers found a new home on the floor, wrapped around the same ankle as his jeans; he was too busy to care about trivial details. With all the rubbing and touching going on it didn't take long for Dean to start to press his hips, rocking himself back and forth once on Alex's inner thigh, He moved up further, biting his lips playfully when he teased his tip against her welcoming core.

"Fuck Dean," she inhaled sharply at his teasing, her hips moving side to side in tiny increments, barely even an inch but it was enough to wiggle against him and feel him more. "Mmmm Dean."

Her eyes met his, veiled slightly like some kind of predator as she stared into hazel-green orbs. Groaning when she saw and felt him pull back just a bit, it was deception and then her grip tightened on the mirror edge and the faucet, her mouth hanging open, her chest pressing into his from her back arching. Toes pointed she closed her mouth and moaned deep in her throat.

Dean moaned closed mouthed when he entered her up to the hilt, eyes closing and lips connecting. He breathed out hard to keep anymore noises silent, pulling out a bit and easing in again, thankful that Alex was bracing her so neither one of them lost their balance.

He nuzzled her neck, hips rocking and swiveling at a steadying pace, keeping one hand on Alex's hip and one braced against the wall, muscles flexing. His abdominals crunched and he melded his body against hers, breath quickening the more he thrusted.

Screw the fact his brother was in the next room, Dean was on auto-pilot, hips grinding and working inside of her at a pace he knew she enjoyed. That was the pinnacle of his existence right now, to make sure that Alex was thoroughly pleased with his ministrations. And by the expression on her face and the way her body quivered he knew he was achieving his role.

"Hah, Ahnn," Alex breathed and moaned with her mouth shut, trying to silent it but with how Dean was working into her it was near impossible, but fuck she was trying.

Wanting to move her hips to meet his she knew in the position they were in and where she was sitting it was going to work without screwing everything up. Her hand on the faucet slipped to lever and pulling up when she arched and shivered, the water turning on. Alex ignored it as she met Dean's lips, needing to taste him, needing to have him swallow every noise he caused, and needing to swallow whatever noise she caused. Clenching and unclenching to actually do something, she moaned and inhaled shakily.

Having sex and trying to be stealthy about it wasn't as easy as it sounded. There were noises that one couldn't control or had difficulty controlling, the moving sound of bodies, heavy breathing and other sounds of pleasure. Other variables included mattress bouncing and squeaking, tables wobbling and the muffled thud of a door that was bracing against the exertions of the participants. It could prove to be a strenuous enough effort without having to worry about being quiet about it.

"Alex, so noisy," he chuckled breathlessly against her ear, thrusting into her in time with her clenching around him. Euphoria started to wash over his limbs, he was getting close.

"I'm trying Dean," Alex breathed the tone of the words pointed and yet it died when she closed her eyes, mouth open as the next sound was turned into an exhale with a hint of a note. "Fuck..."

Swallowing she quickly moved her hand off the faucet, palm on his cheek, fingers spread around his ear and into the short pieces of hair. Lips connecting she moaned, the sound louder than she expected it would be when her bubble burst, the water drowning out most of it as well as Dean's mouth but there was no doubt that a tiny bit had leaked through the door. Right now her body quivered and small spasms fluttered her muscles, stomach flexing and she gave a happy well spent breathy laugh into the kiss from it.

Dean milking the orgasm as well as releasing himself, she felt his arms come around her and press her closer to him, feeding on her mouth ravenously in his moment and she wasn't going to complain. Hand not on his face, went underneath the t-shirts he still wore, gliding over his abs and pectorals before sliding back down, down the navel and to where he was slowly riding through his orgasm, feeling him and herself with her hand she sighed.

_And we just showered._

Pulling back, the hand sliding up and to his hip and above under the shirt she smiled at Dean, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Dean's body went lax and he smiled, completely content. His ears perked up when he thought he heard his name being called from the other room, which meant that Sam was awake.

_Good timing._

Alex had just had a shower, she only needed to be rinsed off and she'd be fine. Dean on the other hand was in need of some cleansing, the dirty boy that he was. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Alex, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Can you make sure Sam's okay?" that was all he said in order to keep the tone that wanted to creep into his voice.

The elder hunter still needed some time to work through how he felt about the whole Ruby thing and the psychic crap. He was hoping that a shower would help, being with Alex helped more than he could thank her for but even sex couldn't help Dean get over everything that happened. He shed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower, drawing the curtain back over and starting the water.

888

The actions placed onto his body made more agonizing screams rattle from his throat, his head raising and he stared at the red head, he snapped his head to the side and she flew in that direction, the straps seemed to undo themselves and he stood, the wound on his leg beginning to heal from whatever the dream was doing on healing things. His torso still burned, but he stalked over to the fallen doll as if he wasn't hurt when the anger was overriding it.

Kneeling down and taking her hair into his hands, he stood and brought her with him, the other hand wrapping around he watched as tears opened across her stomach through the dress, his hand taking the material and jerking it away as he dragged her back to the gurney. It was just them, wherever that demon went he didn't know or care, he wanted to take it out on this doll that he had. Apparently this doll meant something to Moriarty, if he could destroy her then maybe he'd wake up, maybe he'd strike a nerve with Moriarty.

Growling he lifted her by the strands on top of where he had been earlier, pulling her hips to the end where he stood, her legs on either side of him. The hand in her hair moved down to her throat, gripping. "You aren't Von...and that means I can kill you without feeling a damn thing."

Grip on her wind pipe he felt her hands fly to his, the energy surging off of him; a tearing unnatural sound came to his ears as well as her screams. The darkness inside him was overriding all logical thinking that this wasn't him, this wasn't what he should be doing, that ins some sense this was Von and he would be killing her and he'd feel it. Oh boy would he, but the darkness fed him. The tearing slowly appeared on what was happening when her stomach started to open, his hand moving down to where the boxers were ripped, removing him and lifting up the gown she was in to find nothing underneath.

A grin plastered on his face none too friendly, coming to her opening he had been waiting to do this. To make love to Von...this wasn't Von though so it'd be a good fuck, something that he would never do, but then again hadn't he done it with Ruby before? This would be different, this was different. Her stomach continuing to tear open like a flower blossoming, he pounded into her, her air limited but he made sure he could still hear the screams. With each thrust the more she revealed what lay beneath the skin, what was the doll was now vulnerable to his eyes; leaning in her blood coated his bare chest with the barbed thread.

Her eyes rolling in the back of her head and then coming back to normal, not moving, her hands dropping away, the body a little more dead and limp as the forces placed on it were not ceasing. It told him that he had succeeded in what he had wanted. Not long after he came, pulling out from her and tucking back inside his pants before huffing out his heavy breathing. The leg was now healed on him, but what he just did to Von could never be healed. Seeing her body like that, seeing the image of Von, defiled and torn like that and he did feel something.

"Oh god..." he breathed, falling to his knees and vomiting.

_What am I?_

888

Von sat bolt upright, hands going to her hair and eyes wide she couldn't understand why she was suddenly overcome with dread only that it was caused by Sam. Her gut twisted and she flew to the bathroom to empty her stomach in the toilet, screaming while vomit choked out of her mouth. Hot tears streamed down her face and she started to shake violently, biting down on her wrist to keep the screaming muffled. Von wailed and sobbed, tucking her legs against her chest she dared to remove her bitten wrist from her mouth, but her hands still hovered there in horror.

"Oh God..." she whimpered with shaky breath, hands equally as shaky while they cupped her face. Her body convulsed and she couldn't stop the wail of pain that flooded the bathroom, clutching at her head.

Von hadn't seen anything that Sam had done, but a part of her had felt it and a part of her had felt what happened to the Von that Moriarty created. The polar opposites of emotions and the end result nearly ripped her in half and she felt the darkness in her swell to compensate for her vulnerability but all it gave her was more pain and an acute clarity on what she was experiencing.

Her entire body ached and she caught a faint whiff of blood, disgusted with herself when she licked her lips slowly, finding the scent appealing to some part of her that had long since been buried.

_What am I?_

Tears tracked down her cheeks staining the skin and dripping off her chin to her shirt. What had caused the sudden outburst and violent reaction? Von recognized flashes of Sam, not images but his energy and not three minutes before it had spiked, ripping into her and melding with hers. His energy was oppressive and she could have sworn she was choking, then came the pain over her entire body and the realization that something terrible had happened without being fully aware of what it was.

All she knew was that Sam's power had an overwhelming affect on her, more so than she originally believed. Von shuddered and curled tighter in on her, Sorcha entering the bathroom and sitting next to her to show she was there and to comfort her.

888

Moriarty walked out from the shadows, he had expected much from Sam but not this, this was wholly different. Even to a demon such as himself it was beyond anything he had ever seen, and to know that it was someone with such a high standing reputation as Sam Winchester made the implications for more horrifying. He could be curious about the changes in Sam later, after he cleaned up after the hunter.

Von lay lifeless on the gurney, used up and torn, her body left at an odd angle and her dead green eyes portraying her last moments of pain and terror. Moriarty hadn't been lying when he said that she was mostly made of Von, that he had made sure of that when he created her. He understood that her sacrifice was probably necessary and yet he was pained to see her this way. All that life snuffed out and by one that was loved no less, tears was still fresh on her cheeks and in her lifeless eyes, staring out at nothing, blind and unseeing.

Moriarty closed her eyes with his palm and smoothed a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. It was beautifully deceptive how death could merely appear as if one was sleeping. The blood gave it away, Von's nightgown, what was left of it, was soaked through with her life blood.

"Were you able to gain anything from this?" He didn't look to Sam who was still on his knees coughing up bile.

Moriarty sounded bone weary, how easy was it for Sam to commit such an act, killing her the way he did, there was more to it then simply stabbing or shooting. He gathered the lifeless form of his Von doll in his arms, cradling her against his chest, giving more to the illusion that she was sleeping and would wake up any minute. Any minute now...

_There's a blackness in your heart Samuel unlike anything I've ever seen, the willingness you have to harm someone you love, even one such as Von or this creature in my arms is a testament that you are less human than I first thought you to be._

He wretched until there was nothing left to wretch, tears rolling down his cheeks. How could he do that? How could he do that to Von? What kind of monster was he? He had never been like this with Ruby, he had never imagined-this was more than just her blood, this was him. There was no way it was the blood, he had more of it, something like this would have worn him out but he felt the need to do more.

Hearing Moriarty speak, his eyes landed on him, and he stood from his position, going up to the demon, he grabbed the shirt in his fists over the dead body in Moriarty's arms. "WHY? Why did you bring me here? Can't you just leave me alone! Von left me why can't you?"

Eyes trailing down to the doll, his face broke down, he had hated what he did so much but a part of him actually enjoyed it. What was one human compared to the rest? Was this version even human? Swallowing, his hands remained in the shirt, and he remained looking at her.

_No wonder Von left...no wonder everyone dies around me...if Dean knew about this, he'd want to hunt me._

"Just pain..."

Moriarty's gaze dropped and he nodded, he was deeply saddened that his pet had to pay the price, perhaps he was in shock, he would get over it and be back to his usual chipper self soon. The situation was puzzling, the behavior exhibited by Sam he expected more from his brother Dean, at least by their outward reputations.

Most knew though that Dean would never use sex to hurt someone, which made it even more intriguing that Sam would. To say that Sam had his frustrations was an understatement, there was something deep and pitch black inside that boy's soul and he would never be able to rid himself of it.

_Which is why Von and him are perfect for each other._

"I wouldn't expect any less Samuel, not after..." he brought his gaze up, bright hazel eyes boring into his blue-green, "all that's happened to you, most people in your shoes would have eaten a bullet by now, but you're stronger than that...aren't you?"

888

Von was blind from the tears burning from her eyes, they wouldn't stop flowing and she couldn't stop shaking. The dread wouldn't abate and she was scared out of her mind, curled up on the bathroom floor with Sorcha standing guard over her not knowing what to do. Her stomach clenched and she heaved but there was nothing else to bring up, only a gasping sob and a wail that didn't sound like Von at all. She blinked and dug her chin into her knees, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating, she held her breath while her chest heaved and lungs screamed for air.

_Stop._

The mantra repeated in her head several dozen times, demanding that she gain control once again and figure out what happened. Von sniffled and gasped when she allowed herself to breathe again, the burning ache in her lungs easing up a bit now that oxygen was getting to them.

Von scrunched her eyes closed, pressing her forehead into her knees until it hurt. She was all alone like she wanted and there was no one there to help her, just like she wanted. She would get over this because she had to and she would move on because there was no other choice. There was no going back

_You better be alright Sam...please, be alright Sam...please._

888

"Stronger...Sorry if I can't see it that way as a good thing right now, I just fucking killed-I don't know how to control it...Ruby...she...Damn it!" he yelled, releasing the shirt and turning around, running his hand through his hair.

Placing his hand on the gurney he leaned on it for support. His jaw tightened. How could he do that? How could he kill like that? How could he do that like he did? He wasn't a sexual person, but he used it like he was and as a weapon. Rape, he raped her and murdered her...that doll. "I have to wake up...I have to wake up...this isn't real. It's just a dream."

A pained wail escaped him when he straightened, the barbs known. He needed to be stopped, Hell, he needed to figure this out and stop it from happening again. How? Ruby wouldn't know what to do, she'd be fucking scared of him just like that doll was, seeing the fear in her green eyes, in Von's green eyes, the pure terror and it was from him. He caused that. How can he live within himself? It was just a dream, he didn't really do it. But he did.

_What am I?_

His arm wrapped around his torso and he winced at the pain there. Of course the pain cut deeper than Moriarty would ever cut.

Moriarty smiled bitterly, "It might be a dream but that doesn't mean it's any less real, whatever actions you take awake or dreaming you'll carry with you for the rest of your life."

He remained standing where he was, the doll in his arms now cold and showing signs that she was more than sleeping. The rose petal color of her lips had faded to pale blue and her cinnamon freckles stood out like peppered spots against the pallor of her cold skin.

"Ruby will not help you with this, even if she could, because that is not what she's after, please believe me this time when I say you cannot trust her, if you could wouldn't you think she would have taught you how to control these darker urges. Instead she leaves you wondering what it is you are, and leaves you alone till you're climbing the walls for another fix."

The demon shook his head in disgust, he might have been a cruel, evil and manipulative bastard but he would never abandon his charge, he would be there to care for and guide as he was with Von. Ruby had poisoned Sam's heart and his body, next in line was his soul, if she hadn't already. The bitch worked fast.

"Find Von, Sam, I would never expect you to tell her what you've done, but I believe she is the only one that can help you through this and teach you control, she has more experience than you in dealing with her abilities and her impulses." His bright hazel eyes dropped to the figure of Von in his arms. "You're both very similar in that regard, and if you can get back into her good graces she will help you."

_Your love is hurting right now Samuel, more than you will ever know and more than she can understand and it is all your doing._


	110. Chapter 110

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam opened his eyes and breathed slow, finding a wall, finding normal before his eyes, a motel, he blinked and rolled onto his back, his hand going to his head as he groaned. Was it true about Ruby? The words seemed to be too good to be true, but what if Ruby really was someone to not trust?

How Moriarty was talking to him, how he looked at that Von doll, Hell he had seem some fear in his eyes. So he could be scared. Moriarty might actually be able to help him, and by help he couldn't stop the feeling of mistrust and doubt towards the brunette demon that had helped him in the past four months.

The pain he was feeling from the dream was there but the other pains of being thrown into that piano back at that house they had finished the poltergeist off at came to his attention. "Dean..." he huffed, the groan coming again as he turned his head to the other bed. Empty. Brows furrowing he sat up, his eyes flicking to the closed bathroom door after he noticed the clothes that were all too feminine on the abandoned mattress.

"Ugh Dean, seriously?" he mumbled to no one in particular, standing he went to his duffel bag, shaking his head he couldn't help the chuckle and then stopping when the thought came on how long have they been doing this behind Von's and Sam's back and the more grotesque question was how long had they been at it while he'd be unconscious on the bed?

His face screwed up and he found what he was looking for. Pain pills, he popped out two and went to the small kitchenette there, turning on the sink, placing the pills in his mouth, leaning in and tilting his head to the side to take in some water he swallowed. Wiping his lips he turned around and pulled out his cell phone. Scrolling down he found Von's name and his thumb hovered over the green call button.

_Would she even pick up?_

888

Von wasn't much of a whiskey drinker but that was what she found in her bag and she wasn't going to complain. She had made her best efforts to wipe all the moisture from her face but some tears still remained clinging around her eyes. She had stared at herself in the mirror for several minutes after finding the strength to get to her feet, finding her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes bright and glassy from them.

Sometimes when you stared at yourself long and hard enough in the mirror, dead straight and deep into your eyes you could see things, better left unseen. She saw the sadness, there was also the grin like sneer, she wasn't grinning or sneering but it was there, a phantom impression in her mind's eye. And when Von saw it she felt it, the satisfied darkness at what she had felt, the one that craved blood and pain and screams. Von yanked her eyes away from the mirror when the pull became too strong and Sorcha started to whimper.

Now she was on the bed, taking a drink every so often, the burn made the sting go away, petting Sorcha absently and listening to nothing but the silence of the room. She felt like the world could swallow her up then and there and she wouldn't care, she would gladly let it, if the pain would only stop. Her mind wasn't even able to convince itself that it should be numb right now the grief was crushing her.

The witch had drained half the bottle as easy as if she were drinking water; it made the pain more bearable. What had happened, the sudden onslaught of distress without any warning terrified her? Had it been Sam, it felt like him and if it was his power choked and thrilled her beyond comprehension.

_'Wrong, wrong, there's something wrong with me, there cannot be something wrong with me inherently…'_

Von started when her phone rang unannounced, as phones usually rang, without bothering to give warning. She wiped a shaky hand down her face and blinked, picking up her phone from the dresser and swallowing. Sam's name blinked at her and she stared down at it like she was trying to understand what she was supposed to do. It could be an emergency which meant she should answer, or it could be Sam being a stubborn ass and hadn't gotten the point that she didn't want him going after her.

Her mouth went dry and she cleared her throat, the ringtone playing out and the phone vibrating in her hand. She should answer, her thumb pressed and rubbed along the edge of the phone, and she cleared her throat to make it sound normal and flipped the phone open, tentatively pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" her voice sounded wispy, no answer, dead air, she had answered too late, hesitated too long.

Von pulled the phone away and stared at the message that said '1 missed call', her thumb hovering over the green call button to bring up the latest call history. Should she call back, maybe Sam would have got that she tried to answer and call back instead, maybe she should wait then? Or maybe he had called her by mistake in which case she couldn't call back and embarrass herself, especially with how her voice gave away that she was anything but dandy.

Tears burned at Von's eyes, the back light of the phone went to black and she continued to hold it and stare. How pathetic did Von feel, burning a hole in her phone with her intense and desperate eyes like a school girl waiting for someone to invite her to the prom. Von let out a ragged sigh, placing the phone next to her on the bed, it closed and tucked under her palm. With her free hand she brought the bottle of whiskey to her lips and let it pour into her mouth until she needed to come up for air.

888

Watching Dean enter the shower she shook her head and wiped off whatever might be questionable with the abandoned towel she was sitting on and then tossed that into the convenience towel bin in the bathroom. Towel secure around her that Dean had given her, she exited and closed the door, going to her clothes she left and looked around the room to find Sam not on the bed anywhere but in the kitchen looking at his phone rather intent and questioning.

Whatever he was thinking of doing she had an idea, however she wasn't going to interrupt. It was his choice, his consequence if Von picked up or not. Slipping on her panties underneath the towel, and the bra over the towel in line with her breasts, she clasped it before slowly moving it down for it to capture the need to be confined girls. Alex put on the sweat pants and then the tank top in a fashion that was fast while Sam wasn't looking up at her.

Going to her duffel and pulling it up on the bed she removed her hairbrush and combed through the strands before bending over and flipping back up. Deodorant and even a small scent of fruit body spray to mask the aroma of sex to people; socks completed the attire before she moved into the kitchenette where Sam was.

He had called no answer, she didn't pick up, and of course she didn't pick up, why would she? Sam blinked when he heard footsteps; he hadn't even heard someone exit the bathroom he was that far gone into staring at his phone and calling Von. Trying to call Von. Pocketing his cell and bringing his head up he found Alex all dressed and watching him concerned.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just listening to Voice Mail," he replied.

"I really wish you would stop lying to me Sam, and not just me but your brother too, even Von. We don't deserve it," Alex spoke, her voice dangerous.

Last night she was would have been forgiving but if he was going to keep it up, she just couldn't take it when people lied to her. Yeah she lied too, but some of the secrets she kept weren't too big to affect the others she was around. They knew she was a half-demon that was about as big as it got for her. Sam, he was shutting everyone out and shuffling them around like he was playing chess and not caring who check mated who but as long as he was the one left out of the mess. He was playing the game all wrong, using his own rules. It didn't work that way.

"Alex..." he warned.

"Fuck Sam," she whispered, coming in close and glancing back at the closed bathroom door, hearing the water still running. "You called Von, I know you did, I'm not bagging on you for yesterday, but you can't expect this hunt, getting back into the groove will move you out of the spotlight."

"This coming from someone sleeping with my brother."

Slapping him, his face whipped to the side. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Sam. Don't you dare bring up anything about me to make you feel better."

Sam closed his eyes and he met her eyes, there was a spark of hurt from his words as well as what he did that he hadn't seen yesterday, so she had been holding it back. The dream plus seeing that pain in her blue eyes, the image of Alex flashed onto the gurney in the same way Von had been. Tears brimmed his orbs and he immediately couldn't stop saying sorry over and over again.

Alex's face changed from hurt to 'oh what did I just do?' and she quickly closed the distance and wrapped him in a hug, rubbing his back as he fell onto her practically, them falling to the floor on their knees and she cradled him. She was not the kind of person for this, but if he needed a shoulder then she'd be it. "Sh...It's okay...it's okay Sam. We'll find her. It'll be okay. I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Sh...It's okay Sam, everything will be okay."

888

Clean and tidy, ready to kick back and watch the tube and eat. Man, was he ever starving, he'd nearly forgotten about his burger at the even more delicious sight of Alex. When he exited he knew instantly that something wasn't right, well before his eyes fell on Alex and Sam and before he heard Sam's pleading mantra of sorry.

_What the fuck?_

"What happened?" he demanded, closing in on the pair, worry creasing his brow and his eyes brimming over with concern and the need to stomp on whatever had put his brother into the fit he was in.

Opening her mouth to reply, should she tell the truth? If Dean knew what she had said to Sam, if he knew that she had hit him for what he said...Dean might yell at her, might be angry with her. Hell she could tell Sam-she was so glad that she wasn't looking at Dean in that moment, but she could hear Sam stop saying sorry, instead his voice whispered so low that with his head on her shoulder, she could only hear it in the room.

"You're too good for my brother..." he breathed, his voice no longer pained, his hand farthest from Dean coming onto her thigh and going in closer until his hand officially cupped her core, stroking through the pants as he began to kiss her neck.

Alex jumped, pushed him off of her, standing up she backed away and couldn't help but stumble a bit before falling to the floor, drawing her legs up to her chest. This wasn't Sam. What the fuck just happened? Why did he do that? Alex wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, it was like a flash of what Leon would do...but worse. It was Sam. "Don't you fucking touch me like that again!" she yelled her breathing fast and her face in horror.

Sam began to stand and looked at her, whatever sadness he had felt had been wiped free, but he still couldn't shake what he did in his dream, and that darkness was still in him, that was what had took over just now for that second. It didn't care that Alex was now with Dean, it didn't care that Von was now gone, it only cared that it wanted to cause more pain, it wanted to see things unfold. What was one relationship out of the rest worth? It didn't matter to test it and see how stable it really was. Dean's and Alex's new one seemed the good place to start.

A grin gleamed in his eyes but didn't meet his lips and he watched as Alex began to wipe at her body as if she had stepped through cobwebs. He knew she had reacted to him, but then again it wasn't really him, it was just the fact of reacting to males in general what with her being a female but he knew she had, he had felt it. If he wanted he could take her, just like he took Von. She could struggle all she wanted. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking this? That dream...everything was becoming different since falling unconscious and waking up.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, had Sam actually done what he had seen him do? In a flash Dean was on Sam who had just gotten to his feet, the elder's face a mask of rage as he brought Sam with him into the counter with a crash. His fist did the talking for him, without warning slamming into Sam's skull with brutal ferocity; he brought it down on his brother's head again and pulled him close, both fists bunching in his shirt.

"What the FUCK was that?" he snapped angrily.

Dean shook him roughly; rage pouring off him so hot it warmed the cool air around them. What had gotten into Sam, to act that way, to want to do that to Alex? "What's wrong with you?" he demanded holding his brother unmoving against the counter, he knew damn well the edge was cutting into Sam's back but he didn't give a shit because it was either going to be the counter or more of his fist.

Sam stared up at his brother the punches being felt, feeling guilty for what he just did but at the same time he wasn't guilty. "I don't know! Why don't you tell me? Alex seems to be the only one who understands what I am going through and she isn't treating me like some freak like Von and you are!"

_Did I just say that?_

"What do you care anyways? You've never cared about any girl before, why is Alex so different to you now? Huh? I mean it's obviously more than just a few good fucks or is that really the only reason Dean? Is she that good that you don't want to let her go plus the addition of grabbing the closest female you couldn't have before when getting out of Hell?"

Alex felt something crawl up her thighs, and she saw the fabric press down, she screamed and kicked her legs. The dark part wasn't going to leave Alex out of this. Sam couldn't stop it, couldn't control it, it was like a high he was riding like in the dream, it was better than Ruby's blood. Sam grabbed his brother's shirt and head butted, the hunter falling off of him effectively.

Sam's words bit down to the bone and Dean was left stunned. When he heard Alex scream from behind him he hadn't been able to react to the head butt coming. The force knocked him to the ground and his vision swam, sparkling black and sharp light before clearing up to leave a heavy ache behind.

Dean shook himself, scrambling to his feet when he heard Alex scream again. He dove at Sam, driving a knee up into his kidney. "Leave her alone." He constricted an arm around Sam's neck and pulled forcing him off balance and down onto his knees. "Von loves you and if you're too fucked up to see that than it's a good thing she left when she did, what would she think if she saw you now?" he yelled, body straining to keep Sam down.

Dean's head shot up to Alex to see if she was fine, other than freaking out she was a picture of health. It would be stupid of him to ask how she was doing so he kept his mouth shut.

888

A sharp hot energy shredded its way down Von's spine and she cried out, back arching and hands fisting into the sheets. Sorcha leapt off the bed in a panic and started to growl and bark, not at Von but in general at the energy that had sky rocketed inside the small room. "Shut up," Von growled and Sorcha whined then went silent, worry clear in the canine's soulful blue eyes.

Von gasped when her body spasmed, back frozen in the arched position, legs spreading and bending at the knees to brace her. Her eyes opened wide to the ceiling, their dark green burning away to smoldering violet, her chest heaving excitedly with the energy building inside of her like magma in a volcano. With a single thought the mojo bag on the nightstand burst into turquoise flame, effectively destroying the magick that had been blocking her from Sam. The connection slammed into her and her body jerked on the bed like she'd been physically struck.

The taste of the energy coming from Sam was familiar; it matched her own and yet was genuinely unique. Von reached out to him using her ability, meeting resistance she latched on and started to tear through the blockade to get to Sam. Another spasm and her body shivered and not with little pleasure. Whether Sam knew it or not he was calling to her, all of her and she had to answer, but at the same time calm him down. She worried at the feeling of the darkness swelling in him and she had to work at calming that down, knowing how volatile it could be.

Von called to him, her voice having found its strength, resonating deep and sweetly rich with the power that coursed through her veins. They were many States away but their connection had never been stronger, not for lack of Von fortifying it with all the experience of a spider spinning her web. Her power was a beautiful and deadly combination and Sam would heed her call.

888

A yell of frustration, feeling Von as well as Dean holding him down came out of him.

_Help Von...I don't know what's wrong with me..._

He closed his eyes. "Gah!" His hands at Dean's arm needing to let go as he coughed, bits of blood coming up when he felt the tear on Von's end.

Whatever was happening to Alex had stopped and she lay down on the carpet, looking up at the ceiling frantically searching for answers before she stood and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door. She needed distance from Sam and being a room away would do that. Hell, if Dean wanted to come and find her when whatever the mess was, was sorted then fine, but she just needed closed space.

Sam listened to Von, his body relaxing and he could feel that part of him pushing back and fading away. He'd have to deal with these repercussions when Dean let go, what he did, it couldn't be taken back by Alex or Dean. Hell he had violated Alex like he had violated the Von doll in the dream. Breathing evening out, he waited on his knees for someone to say that this was all a joke that this wasn't real, what he just did.

_Von...I'm so sorry...I couldn't...I can't...what's wrong with me? God, Dean, I'm sorry. I'm screwing everything up._

"You're right," he choked out, "You're right, maybe it's best that Von did leave."

When the feeling of it caged and Von having helped he slumped in his brother's hold. What was going on with him? Moriarty said he was stronger. If this was what stronger was, it scared him and everyone he was around. Why did they come and find him after Dean came back from Hell? It'd be better without him to cause such distress and heartache.

Dean's grip eased up when he saw Sam cough up blood. He knew he wasn't the one to cause it which meant it came from another source. Thinking he sensed Von he knew she wasn't anywhere near around where they were, all this weird shit was getting to be too much for him.

Still pissed as hell at him, Dean shoved Sam away onto his hands and stalked off to the kitchen, wetting a towel and coming back to where Sam was, throwing it down in front of him for him to clean himself up. He watched the bathroom door a beat then dragged his fury back over to Sam like he had a mountain chained behind it.

"If you hurt her I will not think twice about rearranging your face and don't think I'll stop there," the hunter explained with dangerous clarity, hazel-green eyes burning like hot coals while they pierced into Sam. There wasn't a shred of mercy in him for what Sam had done and no amount of apologizing would change that, all Dean wanted to know was this. "You're obviously not possessed, by a demon at any rate, and since you're not going anywhere you're goin' to explain to me what the hell just happened and if you lie to me about any of it I will run you through the tests to find out what you are and what you aren't," he warned with that same dangerous edge in his voice and stalked over to the door, closing, twisted and snapping closed every locking mechanism on it.

Swinging around he stood in front of Sam once again waiting for his brother to come up with a good enough reason why he started to sexually attack Alex after emotionally breaking down in her arms. His thoughts automatically went to Ruby and wanting to stab the bitch repeatedly in the face.

888

Von's eyes flickered and she swallowed several breaths to keep her heart from exploding in her chest. Her power had reaped some minor damages on the room she was in, which came as no surprise to the red head given the incredible surge. She panted and licked her lips, she had no food and that was the quickest way to ground oneself after what she had done.

Her stomach flip flopped at the thought of food but she knew she had to eat otherwise she would start drifting and not to sleep either. With her connection to Sam now it was likely her drifting would lean in that direction. That would never be allowed to happen as Von rolled over onto her side and struggled against her shaking and pain wracked body to reach for the phone and the phone book. Ordering food was the only option and it sounded like a damn good one right about now.

Sorcha peeked her head over the side of the mattress, ears flopped down and eyes wary and concerned. Von reached her hand out on the mattress towards her dog. "I'm so sorry for scaring you baby," she laughed sadly with tears of relief pricking her eyes when Sorcha licked her hand and nuzzled affectionately, all was forgiven. Von sniffed and sighed, "How does pizza sound?"

After she ordered she knew she should contact Sam and see what it was that happened but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had put out the fire without knowing what caused it; all that mattered was that it was out. Von could feel Sam's mixture of emotion, his horror and confusion and the sick knowledge that he had enjoyed it on some twisted level.

The red head was well acquainted with those feelings; she had had them many times herself. If this was to happen again there would be not point in her creating another mojo bag to block out Sam, maybe sensing she was there without disruption would be enough to prevent another outburst.

_And maybe pigs will start flying and handing out hundred dollar bills._

What would be the only thing to work was if Von was right there with him, to teach him control, and she wondered if Ruby knew about Sam's abilities. Even if she did Von doubted she would be able to, or want to teach Sam anything that wouldn't directly benefit the demon whore. Anger flared in her belly at the thought, no, she would stay away from Sam so he could be with his demon because that was what he wanted. Wasn't it?

888

Taking the towel and wiping up what he had, he sat and slid to the wall so he could rest his back against it. Staring at the towel and then looking at Dean as he put up all the locks he knew that those wouldn't be able to contain him but he was contained as far as he was concerned and Von had made sure of that. No lying, he agreed right now and he really did hope that he didn't hurt Alex because he knew his brother wouldn't think twice about hurting him or doing any of the things he listed.

"I've been having these dreams, and no they aren't visions those are gone, pretty much evolved into what you see before you," he paused. "This demon, Moriarty that has been in Von's nightmares that she told us about back at the hospital days back...he's been coming after me in my dreams too."

His jaw tightening he threw the towel at his feet and sighed, shaking his head. "When I was unconscious after that poltergeist threw me into the piano, I was with Moriarty, he...he tortured me and I don't know, next thing I know I snapped and I brutally killed his minion with him. Next thing I know I am awake...talking to Alex...and then what you saw. Dean I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Looking up at the elder Winchester he was confused and scared. "Moriarty said I was stronger, much stronger than he thought and I don't know what that means. I've never done this before Dean. It scares me and if Von...I don't know how...but she did...If Von hadn't stepped in, who's to say I wouldn't have done something worse?"

Closing his eyes, his hands coming up to his face, running down and landing in his lap as he met Dean's orbs. What did Dean think of him now? How could they act like everything was okay after this? Yeah finding out Ruby was still alive and helping him out and training him was one thing, but this was a new pot that was beyond that and just as scary as what they have hunted if not more. What was he? He wanted to know and if Dean did, then by all means he'd chip in to find out too.

888

Alex had thought about her switchblade in the front of her bra in the compartment. She had, but she didn't reach for it. Hell, she wasn't even considering it as an option because she was still suffering from the stitches on her wrists. Thinking about that she looked up to the bathroom counter and noticed the pill bottles sitting there for reminders. Standing she went to the sink, turned it on and grabbed the blood thinner, taking one pill and then taking two pills for pain like prescribed since she hadn't taken them at all today.

Placing them in her mouth at once, she cupped her hands under the flow and drank from the puddle before getting another and doing it again, then shut it off. Wiping her hands on the small towel on the towel rack she swiveled, resting her palms on the counter and pushing, lifting herself up and onto it to sit Indian style.

_That power...even I'm scared of it. Hell, we can do equal to that if not worse, but I haven't seen that display of power in others before...it scares me too Alex. You aren't the only one._

"Good to know," she whispered her voice a little shaky, a little tight as if she was going to burst.

No tears. Sam had almost-but he didn't, he was stopped, she could feel that, she sensed Von and for some reason she wondered why Von worked. Was it just because Sam apparently loved her or was it something more? A connection maybe? She was fine, nothing hurt on her too much, but she felt the pain that coming bruises brought on her thighs. Probably in the form of hands she'd guess is what their design would be. Dean wouldn't be happy about that, Hell she wasn't but she was fine.

Hearing Sam speak, the door and walls muffling the words so she couldn't pick out anything distinct like she would have been able to if she was in the same room with them. Best give them time alone. Part of her wanted to wait till Sam was asleep before coming out and even considering falling asleep as well. Her stomach rumbled but really she didn't feel like eating and she had forgotten that Dean had brought back food before their escapade in the bathroom. Before all this.

Hair more dry but with some spots that were a bit damp, she put her head in her hands, back curving, and she felt the tingle in her nose the sensation shooting up the canal and to her eyes but she pushed it back. No tears. No crying. She was fine. She was completely fine.

_"Don't lie to yourself Alex,"_ Leon's voice entered her brain.

888

Scared. Dean was friendlier with that word than he was comfortable with and it appeared that scared was becoming fast buddies with everyone around him too. Torture. That was another word that ranked right up there with scared and it's overly fond attachment to Dean. The hunter wasn't familiar with Moriarty or his techniques but if he was skilled enough to break Sam and cause him to lash out at people that cared about him then he was someone that Dean wanted to stay as far away from as possible.

"If Moriarty's in your head then how come he's not in mine or Alex's?" He honestly wanted to know, did some demons still believe that Sam was supposed to lead them to war and destroy the world?

So he hadn't been imagining Von's presence, she had been there in some form to prevent Sam from doing anything more than he already had. Thank God she was, he didn't care how or why, only that she was able to stop Sam from going through with anything, hopefully she was able to kill whatever was inside of Sam that had driven him to go dark side.

Seeing Sam lost and scared almost made Dean forget that he wanted to bash his head in with his fists. This allowed Dean to understand but it didn't make things better, not hardly and it hurt him deeper than he thought possible that nothing ever would make it better. The knowledge that there was a force inside of his little brother that craved the things he had seen demons bathe in daily made his heart break. What had happened in the four months he was gone, before he died Sam was never like this, he had never shown any kind of sign that this is what would happen to him.

Dean didn't know where the hell to start, if there was even a place at all. This wasn't a hunt, a black and white case, this was Sam, this was them, it was happening to them. Thinking about it like it was a job never passed Dean's thoughts; this was too close to the chest to deal with, with any detachment. There was only one thing he could do right now, and that was be the big brother.

"We'll figure this out Sam, and if Von can help like she did then we need to talk to her and find her...and hope to whoever gives a fuck that her helping you out wasn't a one shot deal."

_Because if she can help you then we need her more than ever, and we need to find a way to convince her to come back...killing Ruby wouldn't be such a bad idea._

Dean ran his hand over his face and then up through his hair, wondering if it should be him or Sam that made the call to the red haired witch. His thoughts told him to make Sam do it; he was after all the one to make her leave in the first place. Normally Dean would have sucked it up and called himself to ease any altercations, he was in a cruel mood though and decided it would be up to the younger Winchester to contact Von and win her back.

_We need her but Sam needs her even more, and it's more than for this freaky shit of his..._

"I have no idea why he isn't, but he seems to think that because I love Von, that connection that I'm important. Alex and you are her friends but whatever he sees in me it's what yellow eyes saw in me and maybe more," he answered.

Sam saw Dean think over and over again, and he couldn't help but wonder what exact thoughts were roaming around in that cranium. Hearing what he had to say next he nodded, they were all on board on finding Von again it seemed. Sam needed to find her beyond reasons of just so then she could help him control what was inside him, but it was that main factor that he had realized that he had said twice now. He _loved_ Von. Not just like, but that word fit perfectly now. Love. It'd been a long time it seemed since he had felt that strong emotion before or even said it.

Standing he groaned, his hand going to his jaw and he knew that he'd have more pain there from the punches as well as the poltergeist. The pain pills he took were likely to make him tired and now that he thought about it he was feeling a tad drowsy. "First before we try and find her, do you think we can get some sleep? I feel like I went a few rounds with a Sumo wrestler strapped in cement blocks."

_Not just from the physical stuff but the mental as well._

Seeing his brother stare cautiously at him, he pondered if Dean would tie him up to make sure he didn't go anywhere or Hell tried to kill Dean or even try at Alex again. Watching that thought cross through the hazel-green orbs he knew his brother would have trouble sleeping anyways and Dean nodded at Sam. Sam nodded back and moved to his bed, pulling back the covers and slipping underneath them, turning his back to the bathroom door and the other mattress he closed his eyes. The pills kicking in and knocking him under. Nightmare free was hopes, what with Moriarty done talking to him, but he doubted that his mind would really allow him peaceful slumber. The images and guilt enough were something that he knew would come up behind closed lids.

Dean waited, watching and listening to Sam's breathing evening out; he'd know if he was faking it. He was the after all the one to have taught Sam how to fake sleep.

_Sue me for being paranoid._

When he was satisfied that Sam was sleeping he went to the bathroom door and knocked gently, opening it a crack to peer inside. It was a safe bet that Alex would know Dean was at the door and not Sam being tricky. Then again he had always considered his sibling a criminal mastermind and if Dean had thought to knock then Sam certainly would have.

"Alex," he called softly, pushing the door open fully and then closing is behind him. No he had the job of convincing her that she was safe, at least from Sam.

_I have to believe it myself first..._

"You okay, he didn't hurt you?" he visually checked her over and went to tuck a stray wisp of hair behind her ear.

He went on to explain what happened and how they were going to go about fixing it. Sam would be making the call to Von in the morning because she was the only one that would be able to help him with his 'problem'. Ironic that he had succeeded in pushing away the one he needed most.

"Von's the one that stopped Sam from dong any more to you, I don't know how she did or how she knew what was going on..." he shook his head slightly, he had to keep himself together. If he fell apart then he wouldn't be able to help Von keep Sam on the straight and narrow and he wouldn't be able to keep Alex safe. Wrapping his arms around Alex he hugged her to him. Normally he wasn't much of a huggy person, but the situation required it, he had to hold her and protect her.

_I couldn't protect her back there._

"Sam's sleepin', there's food left or you can catch some Z's." Dean knew how of a moron he was for offering up food and sleep after what happened to her. If he had lost his appetite then Alex definitely had. It would be a miracle if she wanted to sleep, but he wasn't going to let her stay in the bathroom the whole night. "Or I could make some coffee and we could watch whatever is on the tube?"

"Coffee and T.V. I think are the last thing I want to do," Alex voiced, she was genuinely surprised when Dean had hugged her, she wasn't looking for it but she couldn't help but relax, just melt into his embrace and her head nuzzled onto his chest more. "You can watch T.V. if you want but I think I just want to try and sleep. I took the pain pills and the blood thinner but the pain pills are kicking in. Just...stay with me while I'm out. Please."

Alex normally would never ask but Dean had a way of calming her down that she hadn't had in a long time. Closing her eyes and tightening her hold on Dean she then opening up her eyes and looked up at him, meeting his lips she gave a soft kiss, needing that like some kind of fix, and feeling it, tasting him it helped. Pulling away she grabbed his hand and began to walk with him to their bed. Crawling on top of the covers, not needing any or wanting to waste energy pulling them out and over her form.

Lying down on the mattress, she felt extra weight added and then Dean's body up against hers. Spooning and bending her body to fit flush against his she sighed. Closing her eyes and allowing the medicine to drag her under, she didn't know that sleeping was probably the worst option out of the ones Dean had given her.


	111. Chapter 111

The pizza boy had annoying curiosity; Von politely paid him and then slammed the door in his face. Why was she a magnet for nosy, lecherous, or dick headed people she would never know, it must have been a bonus package included with her cursed life.

"Couldn't interact with a polite person that knew when to keep their thoughts and questions to themselves, it's not like there's anyone like that on the planet," she grumbled sarcastically, placing the pizza box on the bed and flicking on the T.V.

She pulled her legs up and crossed them Indian style, Sorcha joined her on the bed, eagerly eyeing the pizza box. Von opened the box and steam rolled up, she sniffed and smiled, pizza was nature's perfect food. That and mini chocolate donuts.

"It's hot, so you're going to have wait." Sorcha reacted like she was pouting; Von rolled her eyes and pulled off a large pepperoni, waving it in the air to cool it off. "I shouldn't even be feeding you this," she reminded, tossing the cooled meat to her dog that caught it expertly. "Spoiled brat," she smirked and shook her head.

It was all a ruse, this silly attempt to act normal, to feel normal when Von was anything but. Her body ached and screamed along with her mind at her, rambling the horrible and impossible to her without ceasing.

_Eat your pizza, and watch some T.V. and try your damndest to shut off your brain..._

Von swallowed her first bite, staring down at the pizza in her hands like it was the most curious and interesting item she had ever laid her eyes on. Her body still twitched with the need to do more, random muscle spasms reminding her of what transpired minutes earlier. She had reached a new level; her power had never been used to such a degree and distance. Honestly she was surprised she hadn't received any repercussions, often the extensive use of her abilities would have given her a nosebleed, a head ache, something to indicate she was wearing thin.

Aside from tight rope walking on the veil, seeing phantoms rise and whither out of the cracks, clawed hands twisting and curling like smoke towards her. Grounding herself by eating would fix that and then she would be back to having one less detail to worry about among the plethora of troubles that made up her existence.

Stomach as full as she could make it, a slice and a half compared to her usual half a pizza when she was in a good mood, Von lay curled under the sheets in the dark of the room. Sorcha was curled into a large black ball of fur at the foot of the bed, stomach full and content.

In her dream, Von was walking down a long stretch of highway, the road to nowhere. This was the first time she ever dreamt of a place without trees or any sign of nature, there were fields on either side of her, but they were farmer's fields and didn't count in her opinion. She knew where she was going and that was what mattered most.

The sky was overcast with that strange otherworldly glare that the sun managed to give off even through all the clouds, it made everything look like it was washed out in grey, that post Apocalyptic hue that many video games took for granted. Behind her the road stretched just as far showing she had been walking for a good long while. When ashes started to feather barely noticeable in the air Von knew this was another glimpse of reality that had yet come to pass. Just as her time in the decimated cityscape had been, this time however she knew where she was going, she had to get to a crossroads.

888

Light from the television reflected on the walls, making them shiver with silver blue light. It never seemed to matter what you were watching the light it gave off was nearly always the same. Voices chattered away through the speakers, it sounded like it could have been the X-Files, Dean never turned around to find out, and instead he was spooned against Alex with his back to Sam. Smelling her hair that brushed against his cheek and feeling the steady beat of her heart at the front of his chest.

His mind wouldn't stop skipping over the image of Sam burying his hand between Alex's legs and his mouth at her neck and the sharp light in his eyes. Predatory, there was no better word for it. Dean scrunched his eyes closed, his thoughts taking a route that he wished they hadn't. If he hadn't been there to restrain Sam what would have happened to Alex. If Von hadn't exerted whatever incredible influence she had what would Sam have done to him to get to Alex?

_What if I had been out for food and come back when it was happening...fuck!_

Eyes scrunching tighter his jaw clenched as well, why was it that when you didn't want to think about something your brain made more of an effort to play it out anyway?

888

Feeling Dean on her backside she snuggled more into him when his hand trailed along her arm, down the side of her body, finding the gap between her tank top and the sweat pants. Fingers slid underneath the material and she moaned. It didn't make sense why he was doing this to her now, right after what had gone down and maybe it was to make her feel better and it was working but she was still a little sensitive. The hand going to her bra and cupping her breast over the black lace and she slowly arched into it more, her mouth opening slightly as she gasped.

"Dean..." she breathed.

"Think again."

Her eyes snapped open and she glanced over her shoulder to find Sam a little too close for comfort. Panic stabbed her heart and she went to scramble away, her body timing not as fast as he was as his other arm slid under her body and wrapped around, him coming on top and in between her legs.

"Sam stop, please. DEAN!"

Her scream that came after that was halted as the hunter above struck out at her, her head snapping to the right. One hand grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him, twirling her body so then she was on her knees, arms now behind her pinned to his front while his occupied hand remained on her chest.

"He isn't here right now Alex, he can't hear you because I don't want him to," Sam growled, his mouth latching onto her neck, sucking and biting hard making her cry out in pain.

Leon had merrily wanted to visit Alex, talk more, Hell, give her another learning session, she was overdue what with being evasive, and he grinned knowing that she had given some leeway to her demon half to prevent his arrivals from coming in the dream verse. It wasn't hard to find her honestly after a year or two. There was just something not right about when he killed her. Hearing from a demon that was up top and keeping cover, no giving hints that he was what he was and finding Alex Tatiani alive and kicking made his mouth turn sour with a flavor of delight. Like lemonade.

When he popped into her dream, knowing she was asleep, knowing what had happened to her earlier that day and the previous ones after...some vacation. He took pride that she realized she couldn't run away from what she was with a few laughs, a slice of normalcy, and a whipping of pure reckless young sex. Dean and Alex had been busy...he was beginning to wonder when he'd get to meet the famous man everyone talked about in Hell. If Alex knew all the things he did...he nearly laughed, he meant if _Dean_ knew all the things that Alex did. He wouldn't be beating himself up about it. Now he would really love for them to get together in his dream world and unleash their true selves on each other. Hell mates.

It sounded in Alex's dream she was occupied, Leon wasn't about to let that make him turn away, stepping up to the bed and finding Sam...Not a doll...not the real Sam...No just a thought cloud from her experience that was a nightmare. Her screams made him moan and he crawled onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and flinging it off to the side, his shoes were gone too, leaving him in his pants while he was stationed on his knees before the female brunette. Meeting Sam's eyes he knew he was bothered but at the same time, he acknowledged Leon. Leon couldn't be kept from his fun, this thought bubble knew that because Alex knew that and gave this Sam that personal knowledge. Smart girl.

Up close and personal he slid his hands on her hips, his chest to hers, feeling Sam's hand still where it was, but it didn't bother him. Lifting the shirt more, till the tank top was scrunched up above her breasts he crashed his mouth to hers, his hands going to the abandoned globe, the other sliding onto Sam and massaging the meat he was. A fine specimen. Again too bad it wasn't the real thing. He'd have fun.

Swallowing Alex's screams, feeling her tears come down, he took hold of Alex when Sam backed up to remove his shirt. Leon lied down and set Alex's back to his front. Sam returned and grabbed her wrists with both of her hands. The female hunter struggled on top of Leon and he bucked his hips into hers to show his appreciation for her being there not by her will.

"DEAN!" Alex screamed as Sam fought her struggles, Leon's hands on her waist keeping her there. "DEAN!" Sam leaned in...

Alex's limbs where everywhere, feeling the pressure of someone holding her down, fighting her and she cried, no screams coming out of her, she sobbed her heart out, needing to get away, get free. Hearing the voice she needed to hear, she started to calm and she opened her eyes to find Dean. Seeing him she let her body go lax and she couldn't stop crying, her body shaking from the exertion it caused her as they wracked her being. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

_This is why we never slept._

"Hey, hey, shhh, I gotcha, I gotcha, you're gonna be alright." He sat up and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin. An alarm went off inside of him when muffled panicked sounds escaped her and her breath went ragged. One bitch of a nightmare.

Cautious hazel-green eyes ticked over to the sleeping form in the other bed, still out, which was good, it meant that Alex hadn't made as much noise as he thought. Things always seemed louder at night with no other noises, even the buzz of the T.V. couldn't compare the volume on it was nearly set to mute after Dean had twisted his arm back to grab the remote.

Coffee had been calling his name and he had only moved an inch to get up from the bed when Alex started to tremble in her sleep. Now awake, kissing the top of Alex's head he smoothed her hair from her face and rubbed a hand up and down her back comfortingly. For what Dean could tell he had been lying there with her for an hour but he couldn't be sure, he wasn't in a position to check the time. He continued the back rubs, soothing her as best as he knew how, he wasn't used to this but damn was he trying.

"Shhh, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes, making sure he had one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders.

Bawling, since when did Alex bawl? Never. Alex sat in his arms, hands fisted in the back of his shirt and she couldn't stop the shaking, she couldn't stop the tears. It wasn't Sam, it wasn't him and yet it felt so real and when Leon came in she couldn't move. They over powered her, she was just one being, but of course she knew what Leon would have loved for her to do. Tap into her powers and get her out of that situation.

"He-he-Dean they were-he-Le-Sa-I cou-I tri-I-I-I tried. I did. I just couldn't fucking move. I c-couldn't move or defend myself. Dean-I tri-d-I tried," her voice came out frantic, hiccupping, panic induced and she just couldn't stop it from coming out.

Alex pulled away from Dean and stared into his eyes trying to speak, trying to tell him, trying to, but it wasn't working. How could she tell him what had happened? How could she tell him about Leon, that Leon was there? He didn't know about Leon, he didn't and she didn't want him to, she didn't want him to know that what Sam did left a mark on her that dug up what Leon did and formed into something that scared her to the very brim and back. She was vulnerable and she hadn't been this way since Kayden died, that was the last time she cried this hard. That was the last time she was soft.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes she removed her hands from him and wrapped them around herself. Still feeling their hands, still feeling Sam's hands from before falling asleep, feeling the dream Sam and dream Leon. Glancing at her wrists she noticed that the finger prints were all wrong. Dean had been trying to calm her and hold her down apparently but the tips of the fingers would be on the topside not underneath like they were. That meant that Leon had affected her, had breached some part. Could he do it again?

Her mouth closing she attempted at swallowing back the sounds of crying, her body creating a spasm whenever the sound didn't leave her audibly but instead physically. Her hands shook, and she couldn't think how she looked right now to Dean. It wasn't the normal for him to probably comfort a crying woman, but who knows? She was different but damn it she just needed to let it all out. And apparently Dean was there to pick up the pieces...

Seeing Alex broken up like this made Dean's heart twist painfully, he'd never seen her like this and he was lost for what to do. The only thing he could think to do was to keep on holding her for as long as it took to make things right.

"I know you tried, yer awake now, I'm here and I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." What the hell had she dreamed about? Dean swore he caught her saying Sam's name but was there another, it was hard to decipher the choked out words. And currently Dean was more concerned with being there for Alex then knowing what he was being there for.

_You're gonna be okay, I promise, I'll find some way to make it alright..._

888

Von walked and walked, turning off the asphalt and onto gravel, her worn boots crunching down on the loose rocks with her long strides. Pale grey ash fluttered down lightly, not enough to cover the light of the sun, like spring showers with the sun still shining brightly. Some caught in her hair and dissolved when the wind caught them and others drifted by unchecked on their way to the ground.

There were no trees nearby and no cityscape as far as the eye could see, only fields which Von now knew were abandoned, the ash was likely being carried from a far away city or town that had burned or was burning to the ground, far enough away that there was no smoke in the sky.

Turning in circles Von found herself smack in the middle of a crossroads. She craned her head up to watch the grey sky, arms perfectly at her sides, then dropped her head back down to look at her feet, kicking a hole into the gravel with her boot. A small knife was pulled from her jeans' pocket and she flicked it open pressing the point against the tip of her index finger of her right hand. Blood puckered around the indent the knife had caused and Von held the blade between her fingers while she swirled the blood around in her left palm, next she returned her knife and yanked a small black mojo bag from her jacket pocket, setting it in her bloody palm and moving it around so it was stained with her blood.

Focusing she held the bag over the hole, grip slipping when an arm grabbed her wrist. Von gasped and backpedaled, striking up her hand to remove the stranger's grip; her green eyes met bright hazel. "I advise strongly against this," Moriarty motioned to the crossroads around them and the mojo bag in Von's hand. "Sam's not in a good place right now."

"All the more reason to bring him here," Von scowled at the demon, circling around him to get back to the center of the crossroads.

"You know what I'm talking about, this isn't Antarctica versus the Bahamas child, his wounds aren't physical, and do you believe you can help him, even when he broke your heart?"

Von's scowl deepened, "I believe I'm the only one that knows how to help him and the only one that cares enough to."

She ignored the later part of what Moriarty said to her. The truth was her heart was damaged, but having experienced Sam's outburst she had to push that part of her aside. His petite demon, Ruby, wouldn't help him, Von didn't have to be close to the short brunette to know the only thing she was good for was backstabbing.

The red head stepped up to the lip of the hole and dropped the blood soaked bag in, kicking dirt and gravel over it with her foot. She met Moriarty's gaze steadily and he nodded taking a step back, "I hope you have the strength and courage to see him through this darkness, I would expect no less out of you," he bowed and then was gone, allowing Von to finish the rest of the ritual.

She walked backwards, counter-clockwise licking the blood off her palm and collecting it in her mouth, it was bitter from the other ingredients that had seeped through the bag. Once she was done with the circle she spat to seal it, finishing the summoning, now all that needed to be done was wait. Von turned to one direction then the other, nothing yet and she wondered what Sam's condition was, his mental state, would he be him or would he be in thrall with his darker side? Her muscles tensed and relaxed and tensed again, she had to be prepared for anything when he showed up.

888

It was a blissful, numbing thing when he wasn't dreaming, just blackness and it was comfortable. But the comfort could only last so long before something tugged him from it. A pull on his being made a scene fade into the black and then out like a bad slide show. Another jerk this time more insistent and none too willing to let him stay in his graceful time to himself to gather the guilt and try and work through it. Try and figure things out. The image faded in and he knew that it wouldn't fade out, he breathed in and he looked around, his shoes scuffing in the dirt and pebbles on the open road, dark, dismal and gloomy fit this to a T and it was if he entered a horror flick where the sun never shines but it wasn't necessarily nighttime either.

Turning to look the other way he found a red head standing in the middle of the four connecting roads, and he was on one of them where her back was facing him. Squinting his hand went to his eyes, fingers pressing into the closed lids before he moved it away and looked again. It was Von, there was no mistaking it. Why was he here? Couldn't he just sleep without having someone there to torment him for his wrong doings?

When she swiveled to face him, Sam swallowed and swore he couldn't blink. Was it really her or was it a new doll? No. She felt different than that other fake, she felt familiar and it was like a calling to his heart, his blood, body, mind and soul. This was really Von. He wanted to run up to her, wrap her in his arms and never let her leave him again, but at the same time he couldn't stop the flashes of her on the gurney and he wobbled, his footing barely there to catch him from teetering more. They shook like fragile trees peeked through the earth and threatening to break in the breeze. Almost twigs more than trees.

Blood, screams, fear, a twist in his being where that darkness had been shoved it wasn't even like some anomaly or a parasite that one could feel, but more like just a second skin that they never knew they had. The twist was almost as if he hadn't eaten anything and was hungry. Hungry for what exactly he was scared to delve into that to find the answer. He couldn't get the images from his mind as he stared at her, closing his eyes in hopes that it would go away, that he would stop seeing it, that Von would somehow disappear. Would he be all right again after what he did and witnessed? Would he be able to stand in front of Von without these images, thoughts or feelings?

_I don't know._

A gentle breeze tousled Von's hair as she stood utterly still, taking in Sam down the road several yards away. A shiver ran down her spine and it had nothing to do with the wind. The sight of Sam had her leg moving of its own compulsion, taking one step closer. Her boots planted themselves firmly on the ground to prevent her from continuing the movement.

There was a need to run to him, a pull on every fiber of her being to be close to Sam and to hold him forever. She blocked out that feeling and shoved it away; a bleeding heart would be useless to her. Standing there lost for what to do was also useless to her, she had summoned Sam here, she had to carry out what she intended. Sam hadn't attacked her but he hadn't approached her either, both good and bad signs. It hurt her more than she would ever admit to see Sam this way.

His energy was palatable; Von knew her presence had triggered a shift and reaction too in him. A hunger invaded her awareness and a fear to delve into that urge. Von was familiar with these emotions because she had experienced them every day of her life since she was twenty-two, around the time her psychic ability quadrupled. That was when she had the first true taste of the darkness that was inside of her and had been struggling and learning to control it over the years. It came more naturally to her than it would most; she supposed she should be grateful for that.

Von knew she had an uphill battle ahead of her. Dealing with her own abilities was one thing but teaching another about theirs was wholly another. This resembled a stand-off; Von was waiting for the spaghetti western music to cue and the tumbleweed to bumble past the road. Sam wasn't her adversary and she hoped that he didn't view her as an enemy now. Because she knew what she had done to stop him had hurt him.

_Leaving him hurt him too._

How was Von to approach him? Could she easily walk towards him without provoking an attack or having him run away? Watching him, watching her watching him. No, Sam couldn't run, his legs were barely doing their job holding him up.

_Jesus_.

Von swallowed and observed the scenery around her; if she walked slow maybe she could prevent scaring him more than he already was. Her only concern was that Sam would allow her close only to bolt away like a spooked rabbit; she wasn't concerned about a conflict knowing she could take a beating; she was getting closer to believing she deserved it. When she looked at him again he had diverted his attention to the dusty plains coated in ash. It killed her to see him this terrified, had what she done really been that bad?

_Don't run away. Don't run away. Don't run away. Don't run away..._

Her boots crunched sparingly on the gravel road, the wind picking up for the ash hanging in the air to swirl around her. She brought her arm up to her face to keep from choking. Sickly thick guilt seized her limbs, making her whole body ache with the want to melt into Sam's arms and be with him because he understood her. The truth of it was that Sam didn't understand, he couldn't, and he would try but would never be able to reach that level of sympathy with her.

_Maybe now he can_.

The emotions that would betray her purpose were schooled from her face. There wasn't any need to make this any harder than it was, she may have been riding guilt but she couldn't find it in herself to forgive Sam. Not yet.

Energy curled around her, fingering and feeling her out, testing her by lashing and biting deep within her, she didn't so much as flinch. It hadn't been Sam's fault, it was knee-jerk reaction to her close proximity, Von eased the pensive energy down with her own, soothing it. She was in the presence of a terrible barrage of emotions and it wasn't the first time she was glad for wearing the leather cuff she had made.

Sam had his eyes closed, blocking out a thought or image and losing. Von had a sinking feeling in her gut that told her she was about to make it so much worse than it was. "Sam," Von said gently with no repercussions, no demands and no expectations. She wanted to touch him, hold him to ease away his trembling but she restrained herself, arms resting at her sides, nails pressed into her palms, keeping her mind clear with the sting of pain. Von had to make it worse before she made it better.

_He doesn't want me here, I shouldn't have brought him to this place, he can't stand the sight of me because of what I've done._

Mentally shaking herself she waited for Sam to open his eyes, she had to do this, help him, even if it killed her. Because despite everything Von loved him, she was painfully aware it would be her own undoing but she had already made up her mind.

888

"You can't save me Dean...N-no one can...No matter how much they promise..." her voice was getting better but not much.

_"Lesson number four, you finally understand the truth."_

"That's not going to stop me from trying," he affirmed, looking down at her with eyes that said he meant every word. He would try to protect her and he wouldn't let anyone or anything stop him, even if it was pointless, because Alex meant more to him than anyone had in a long time. Dean could see that now, more clearly than ever, and he was brave and stupid enough to keep to his word.

Letting Dean say those words to her was hard. She wanted desperately to tell him that trying was pointless but he sounded so sure. He meant it. Why did she feel that she was one of the lucky few that got that from him? Alex nodded and turned her attention to the television. They could just sit there and watch it; she didn't feel like doing anything else.

"I don't want to fall asleep..."

_Good thing we have had a lot of practice doing that._

The water system running down silent now, her body calming more, but it still had the small shakes, Alex just sat there in Dean's arms. Her head on his chest as she watched the figures on the bright electronic device play people that lived in a world where things weren't this complicated. Just small pocket size humans that you could view and say 'they have it so easy...nothing is ever like that...not when you know the real world we live in.'

A groan from her stomach and she sighed, she knew she couldn't avoid eating even though she didn't want to at the moment but she had to. Take care of her health instead of be so damn scared she can't do anything. She never wanted to be this way in her life, not ever like she had been. Thinking about it, if she ever lost anyone again that she cared about...no matter what they did that was bad...Bobby, Ellen, Sam, Von, Trevor or Dean...she didn't think she would survive. She didn't when Kayden died and that was more literal than anything.

"I should probably eat," her voice soft and she felt her mouth contain that thick mucus that one gets when they have cried, and her nose feeling the need for a tissue or three really badly. Bringing her hands to her eyes she wiped and then looked at Dean's shirt. "I got you all wet...ugh...I'm sorry."

His hazel-green eyes, looking into them reassured her that it was okay, even though clearly something like this was part of the reason why Dean never touched a woman who cried with a ten foot pole. Waiting for Dean's arms to let her go, she quickly wanted them back and it didn't make sense. She'd get over this, she would, she was tough and she had faced worse. It was just a dream and nothing happened to the extreme. Something almost did, but it didn't. Leon had done worse, but it still struck a nerve.

Standing from the bed and Dean, she looked towards where he had placed the food. Running her hand through her hair she stood in the same spot for a while before heading towards the table, needing a beer or two and definitely food. Grabbing her item she noticed it was cold, bringing it to the microwave in the kitchenette she popped it in to heat it up and headed back for the beers. Taking out three, she left one for Dean while the two were for her. Remediation. Healing. Food and booze, and now currently wrapped into that list...Dean.

Dean rested his head back against the wall and blinked up at the ceiling, his stomach grumbled and he swung his legs over the bed, his hunger was back in business. Cringing at the wet feeling on his shirt he leaned down to grab his duffle, he hadn't minded that Alex cried all over him, but the feeling of cold wet clinging to him was never a comfortable sensation.

Peeling the soiled shirt off he wiped the dry part on the dampness left on his chest, letting the discarded item fall to the ground at his feet. He pulled on a dark grey shirt and shuffled his way into the kitchenette, spotting the beer Alex left out and taking it in his hand to pop the cap off with his ring.

Alex wanted to eat, which was better than letting her starve, he would never be able to watch that happen to her. He had heard stories of people dying from grief because they couldn't will themselves to eat; they had lost the desire to live to the point they wouldn't even eat to survive. If Dean had the choice he would be searching for a quicker way out, starving to death wasn't pretty. But he wasn't going anywhere, not if he could help it and if he did then he would do everything within his power to claw and kick and tear his way back. He would make sure of it.

Dean picked through the burger, lettuce was no good now, soggy, and even he wouldn't eat it. He picked out several other pieces that hadn't kept and waited for Alex to be done to nuke his food back into shape. With his beer in his hand he tipped it back and took a refreshing gulp, sucking on his teeth and licking his lips. He wasn't sure what was on the T.V. but he had no doubt they would find something mind numbing to watch.

The hunter's eyes shifted from their tentative watching of Alex and the microwave to Sam huddled up in the sheets, his grip tightening on his beer as he watched his little brother, looking so damn peaceful and harmless it killed him inside. Because the truth was as warped and twisted as some of the most horrifying things they had ever faced.

He couldn't believe it but he knew if it got out that other hunters would, that Sam was one of those things that needed to be hunted and stopped, permanently. Hunted and strung up and gutted. His little brother Sammy was going to be hunted like a monster, they found out when their father died that word among hunters traveled fast and they would have to keep several steps ahead to stay clear of the torches and pitch forks.

888

Opening his eyes he sighed. "Why did you leave?" he asked, he felt his heart break just from her saying his name. God this was hard. Not only the images and the want to do more underneath the surface, he wanted Von. He just wanted her in his arms again; drown in her taste and smell. Never let her go. "I mean...that didn't come out right...I...I didn't want you to leave."

_It's slowly tearing me up inside and what I am doing is showing that._

_"Maybe it's a good thing she did leave."_

"I'm yours Sam."

Screams rang in his ears and yet a small hint of those screams could be heard on the wind softly while he was hearing them full blast inside. When she was moving closer and closer slowly he knew it was like a test of wills. "Why did you bring me here if you didn't want to see me again?"

_I need to know Von._

_"Do you love her?"_

"Yes."

Von's face fell, in front of Sam she felt stripped bare, laid out at his feet. It was amazing how so much resolve and certainty could come to nothing in the blink of an eye. The pressure of her nails in her palms left miniature crescent bite marks in her skin and kept on digging. The physical pain wasn't enough to ease the hurt swelling up in her heart, it wasn't enough, and it was never enough.

She blinked, eyes shifting a fraction down and to the left like she was listening to something far away, straining to pick out the faint sound that the wind had brought with it. Green eyes shone back up at him, she wanted to leave and needed time alone to sort through what had been going on. It was her choice and at the time it was true, she never wanted to see him again, the pain was too much she wouldn't be able to survive it.  
_  
Then what has changed, what turned your heart to want to help?_

This was too hard and what made it worse was that she couldn't find the words to say or the voice to speak them. The reason she brought him here was to tell him that she could help him, teach him, how to control. Von hated that word, control, it implied whatever needed to be controlled was wrong or bad, and she was often told that she needed to be controlled. Tamed, caged, and dominated.

"I'm going to help you." She hid her surprise at the strength in her voice.

Von's green eyes narrowed at another random gust of wind that died just as sudden, freeze framing the light ash in the air for several seconds of time that stood completely still, trapped in a harmony that didn't exist outside of fairy tales. If it took a kiss to magically make everything better she would have kissed a thousand toads. That wasn't reality, real life was agonizing and brutal, it never stopped beating you down until you punched your ticket and even then nothing was for certain depending on where you wound up, Heaven or Hell. Over or under. This was reality; it hurt too much to be otherwise.


	112. Chapter 112

"I'm guessing Moriarty spoke to you about that or either you figured it out when I had the-" he stopped. He would have killed his brother, Hell, he wanted to kill, and it scared him. Nodding like a good soldier he tightened his stance and his limbs, muscles. Blood, screams, fear. His eyes landing on Von and he winced, turning around he ran his hand through his hair. How could he do this? He couldn't.

_"Maybe it's a good thing she left."_

He wanted to yell back at the screams, yell back at the words he spoke as well as the ones from the previous dream and what had happened. He wanted to yell at it to shut up and to leave him alone. He wanted to strangle them till it all went away and there was nothing but silence, nothing but that sleeping darkness where no dreams appeared. Von made him come here and enter an actual dream. She wanted to leave him, so why couldn't she just leave him alone now? Why did she have to come back and torture him with her being there in close reach?

"I can't do this Von...I want to find you so bad, want to take back everything so damn bad but I know that even though you say you are going to help me, you won't _really_ be helping me. You'll only be hurting us both with each of us being here. Do you know..." he paused, swiveling and walking up to her, stopping just an arms length away. "Do you know how much I want to hold you and kiss you? Do you know how much I would move the damn earth just to wake up and find out that you are still beside me? It's only been a day, but a day is enough to make me..."

_To make me kill._

"Do you understand any of this? You can't just beckon me into your dream and say you are going to help me because if you honestly wanted to help me Von, you wouldn't have left, you wouldn't be bringing me here doing this to us. If you honestly wanted to help me Von, in your mind helping me would be getting as far away from me as possible. For some reason you think that helping me is getting out of the way of Ruby and what you think we have, it's not that way with her. Do you understand any of this? For some reason helping me to you is leaving me because I know for a fact that you think by being as far away from me as possible will protect me from you."

_"Maybe it's a good thing she did leave."_

He couldn't stand there without bringing up these matters, he wanted to talk to her about it over the phone in a manner that wasn't this way, but being around her right now, being in close proximity, being there with this hunger and darkness inside him that he just had to bring it all out because that is all he could do. Plow through it, get some answers. But Sam knew she was avoiding the subject, she after all didn't reply to his previous questions, why would she answer these ones?

Shaking his head he went around her and began to walk, walk down the road to the middle of the crossroads, down one of the others, not knowing where it would take him but he had to find a way to get back into that calm black sleep. Von wouldn't talk to him; if she did it would be a miracle.

_You always push me away...I'm starting to think you don't want anyone to take care of you, to feel love for you, to be with you...I wanted that, I wanted you, I wanted us more than you will ever know Von._

_Do you understand any of this?_

With trembling body Von loosened her grip, nails coming free of the gouges, leaving them to pool blood and trail criss-cross all over her palms. She brought them up to her face to examine them and she remembered Sam licking them clean and the look in his eyes, she had caused that look, that hunger and emotion to rise out of the deepest part of him.

What Sam was, was her fault because what she was had awoken something in him, he had a cunning way of twisting things she had done back on her. Make her feel more guilt for what she had done to him then anger for what he did to her and the guilt constricting her chest was overwhelming. Von had her reasons for leaving and blocking everyone out and to her they were legitimate which meant it was Sam that didn't understand.

"It's you who doesn't understand," she whispered to the wind, the only thing that was facing her now.

Sam wasn't as scared of her as he should have been because she had been keeping that part of her on lock down and it was getting harder everyday because whatever barriers had been put in place to temper her power were now gone. She was a walking Atom bomb and a danger to everyone around her, could Sam understand that? Von thought Sam was incapable of appreciating the fact she was a monster that was best kept away from those she cared about, or bring death down on all of them.

She hated herself for not realizing sooner and stopping herself from giving her heart to Sam, now it was too late and like Indigo the Nereid she would be heart sick and lonely for the rest of her life because she would never be able to find it within her being to love another person as blindly and deeply as she loved Sam. And that very person she had loved so much she had had a first hand in pushing away, stepping all over his heart in the process and closing herself off from wanting to feel the impact of what she had done. Each crunch of Sam's shoes retreating away was like a death knell, the beating of a heart that was slowly but persistently dying.

His words played over in her mind, biting into her making her feel like she was a bad person, selfish...evil, dragging her lower and lower until she had to look up to see if the sky was still above her. She was trying, she didn't know any other way to try, yet it wasn't good enough and she knew deep down that it was wrong, unintentionally stringing him along and yanking him around like an abused puppy. Come here. Go away. Come here. Go away. Sit. Bad boy. Kick.

They had promised to each other that they would be more open and truthful and they both went back on that, yet somehow Von felt much worse for it than she thought Sam did. Maybe because he had been trying all before she found out about Ruby, whereas she had been making every attempt to keep her shields up being stupid enough not to understand that you couldn't let someone inside at the same time, not without ripping them to pieces first.

Sam and Ruby, that got under her skin more than these startling changes that Sam was developing, it was possible it was jealousy or the toxic sting of betrayal, sleeping with the enemy had never been so literal. A demon, Sam had outright fucked a demon, and Von knew it hadn't been a one time thing, that was before her though, was there a valid reason to justify the heat that was flaring up her spine at the thought?

_Sam is still seeing her, for whatever means, was he...could he really...this shouldn't even be crossing my mind but it is, help me it is, was he thinking he could have the best of both worlds? I don't wanna think about it, I don't, it's not true...Sam would never...never..._

Then her thoughts changed, when worlds collide one was going to be obliterated and it wasn't going to be Von. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, the ash in the air mingling and streaking her face with black until the droplets rolled off her chin and down her neck. Von still faced skyward, listening to Sam's footfalls growing fainter, he walked fast and this was a dream world its foundation bent at the edges and everywhere in between.

Von closed her eyes, she was ripped in half wanting to turn and run to him, yet all too willing to let him slip away forever. When she dared to turn around he would be gone and she would never seek him out again, it had only been a day they were apart but it felt like an eternity. With him gone she'd be left blind.

She cried silently, the decision was in her hands, to let him fall through her fingers or to run to him and never let him go, ever, again. Von had after all promised, even if it killed her, the mind was trying to deny her what her heart and soul wanted; the mind was a fucking moron.

"Stop," her voice broke out over the wind, frayed around the edges with tears and regret, Von spun around boots kicking off the ground with determination, "stop!"

Sam wasn't going to listen to her plea, Von knew that because he kept on walking and gaining distance on her, making him listen was the only way. Her legs pumped and she caught up and ran passed him five feet, twisting her body around to face him and bringing her arms up, fingers hardly an inch from touching his chest, to halt his steps.

"You're right," she panted, the heavy breathing almost enough to hide the pained strain in her voice from crying, her wet ash smudged cheeks gave away what she was attempting to keep from her voice. "I left because it hurt too much to be around you after what I saw, because I thought it would hurt less if I was as far away from you as I could get, and yes, it was because I wanted to protect you from me. What's inside you, that black thing inside that's a part of you is nothing compared to what's inside of me and it's getting stronger every day, do you understand that? I'm a monster with a bomb inside of me and all the fail safes that would have been able to stop me have been disarmed and destroyed now that you're my..."

_Master_.

Von tasted the bitter word on her tongue but couldn't let it reach Sam's ears or her own; not saying it would keep it from being true, right?

"Do you honestly think I want this?" Fresh tears tracked down her face and she found her hands now fisted into Sam's shirts, energy from the direct connection bristling down her arms and to the very core of her being. "I was trying to do the right thing and I was wrong, all of me, my heart and soul are screaming to be with you, I made a mistake and it's killing me, I'm dead inside because of what I did. If I could take it all back, the way I hurt you, blocked you out…I'm not asking for forgiveness, I don't expect it, but I…I-"

Von's face fell, she didn't even know what she was saying, to her it sounded like random words were being spit out in the hopes they would form sentences on their own. She was heart sick with grief, struggling to make amends for things that could never be forgiven or forgotten; she was the one that had crushed Sam's heart like a child ripping the wings off a fly. Von had done it without fully understanding the extent of her actions.

Her arms were still numbly attached to Sam's shirts, the ache and sting in her palms from the nail deep wounds going unchecked. She had to hang onto him otherwise she was going to crumple up in a dead heap of misery, never to recover from the regret of the wrong she had done to Sam. The fear was there that it was too late to say it but she had to say it anyway. "I'm sorry."

She was sorry, Sam looked down at her and he wanted to close the distance now that she was touching him, comfort her that it was all right but it was past all right when he had that nightmare, when he woke up and did what he did to Alex and that not going so far. It was past the time for sorry's and forgiveness and he couldn't believe that he was saying that...he wanted to say he could forgive Von and take in her sorry, but how could he forgive and let it go if she doesn't come back to him? How could he forgive and forget when he couldn't excuse what he did?

Von may think she's a monster, but really where was she before she left? Dean was probably the most human one though he had been to Hell and witnessed monstrous events, but Alex was a half demon. Sam, he was a person with demon blood into his system and now Von's blood in him from that connection binding. He knew that Ruby's blood wouldn't affect him like this, but for some reason since that time with Von...he's felt different. Did that mean that the darkness inside her that was supposed to be worse had seeped into him?

"You aren't the only monster Von. Not even when you were still with us. You have no idea what I've become in the past few years, months, days, hours, minutes, seconds..."

_I've killed you. I've tried to sexually assault Alex, I had thoughts to smash my brother's head in or squeeze it in without a single finger being placed onto him like a can. Hell, after I was done with Alex I wanted to burn her up until she warped like plastic under extreme heat._

"Did you honestly think I wanted that to happen to you? I know you didn't want that, but did you think about me? About what I didn't want for you, what I cared for you to not have to go through. I was going to tell you about Ruby, about what we did when Dean was gone just so then you knew about that without getting your heart broken. Just so then you knew that I chose you. But you left anyways. She was there because she is helping me find Lilith..."

A hint of doubt was detectable in his words. Why did Moriarty say that? Why did Moriarty talk like he was a normal human, he looked so human and sounded so human at that moment holding Von's lifeless body in his arms? He said to not trust Ruby, and for some reason he knew that he should listen because...why? He didn't know. It was just there, that seed of doubt was planted and he knew that he had to listen to that seed to make it grow. Water it, give it enough light, feed it.

Ruby said his powers were growing, but that he wasn't near ready to take on Lilith. He believed he was ready and yet she didn't. Why was she dragging it out? Sam had witnessed what he could do in his nightmare and to Alex and that was something that scared not only him but Moriarty, a demon that tortures and shows no mercy, and yet he showed a strand of mercy then. He had scared a demon. If he could scare the demon that was torturing Von and then now torturing him, then he could scare everything. Including Von?

"We may not understand each other, what we are both capable of, so we downsize that belief and say that we are stronger than the other and more dangerous, more monstrous...but really we both don't know the truth to that. Individually we grow, stronger, scarier, and darker. Together we don't have to do it alone, but I'm tired of feeling this shitty whenever I say I want you to let me in. I was trying to bring forth things a bit at a time so then you would know things. I've lost so many people that I loved, they all died. You leaving like you did was equivalent to what I went through when those deaths happened."

A beat. "You're not the only one that's dead inside for what they did. If you knew what I did, you would run away screaming, Hell, you'd want to hunt me, but then again who's to say that your dark side wouldn't like it, wouldn't want to be around something like me. We're like high powered magnets Von, you separate them, but they'll always have that attraction, that pull, they'll always find each other."

What else could he say? Was he even making sense? He just had to jump around in speaking, yet circle back to what he was saying before. It was all messed up and he didn't know what to say or do or think. They were both confused, jumbled and not sure how this was going to be and if they just wanted to stop this running away and reconnect like the positive and negative they are.

Releasing a breath of air he placed his hands on Von's in his shirt. "We are looking for you, all of us. What I did..."

_In the dream and to Alex and Dean..._

"I need to be controlled, trained to contain and use this in a way where it doesn't overload and lash out or take over, where it's apart of me but I'm the one calling the shots. Because frankly I don't want you to witness it without that control in fear of you dying."

_Again._

Von's eyes fell on Sam's hands on hers, this wasn't forgiveness, but she hadn't asked for that, she could live with not being forgiven for her sins. Sam was still willing to touch her and that was good enough for her, and when he said that they were looking for her she wasn't angry, she was surprised and sadly happy. She should never have thought for a minute that they would leave her be, all four of them were too stubborn for their own good.

Sam was right, they didn't fully know what they were dealing with and it was smarter to face it together than alone, they had no idea how powerful they would become or if there was a limit to their abilities. Von had more experience but with the lock no longer on the cage her skills at controlling herself were going to be tested.

Von felt the same with what he said, she didn't want him seeing what she was underneath, but she knew he had already caught glimpses and would see more when they started to get into training because if he started to slip she would be the one to calm and contain him.

A sane person would have ran at the thought and responsibility laid out before them, Von was skirting the edges these days and was fine, she kept referring to this other side, this dark side but it was really all her, one complete entity that was coming into its own. There was no other person, creature of character inside of her making her do anything she didn't want to do; differentiating between her emotions was simply an easier way to explain to herself and others what was happening to her. Nothing like a little rationalizing to make you feel like you're in control.

What Sam was saying was a lot to absorb; she was an emotional wreck, clinging onto snippets of what he said here and there. They were both monsters, Sam had some horrifying skeletons hidden away in his closet, he chose her and her leaving was no better than her dying. Von hadn't given thought to what he wanted, when he spoke of Ruby she detected a doubt that hadn't been there before, a possibility that he had begun to doubt his demon friend.

Von couldn't believe that Sam said she would want to hunt him, if anything she felt it would be the other way around, a good ol' fashioned witch hunt to bring the brothers together. Hell, maybe even Alex would want to join in.

The truth was when Sam had his outburst Von was attracted to it on every level, body, heart and soul, it had called to her from a great distance and if Sam had been in the same room she would not have denied him and there would have been more than sparks flying. The suddenness of the surge was what would have gotten her, she had never felt anything close to it and it caught her vulnerable and off guard. Being aware of it now would allow her to defend herself as well as keep Sam from harming anyone.

"I'll do whatever I can to train you," her hands flexed a little under his, loosening around the shirts she had fisted, her fingers were stiff and ached and she knew that there would be little smirches of her blood on Sam's clothes now from her self-inflicted wounds. His hands felt good over hers, warm and protective, how could she have wanted to give that up? Von sniffled and sighed, vision lifting from Sam's hands to his face, blinking the excess tears from her eyes, "I'm in Jolient, Illinois heading east, and I'll wait there for you if you want."

Stepping closer he swallowed, his head bowing down and forehead resting on hers. "Text me where to meet you in Illinois...we'll drive as fast as we can."

Kissing the skin, needing that, his eyes opened and he was met with the motel room decor and wallpaper. The sun was through the curtains, but he knew that it wasn't too late in the morning or even afternoon. Turning over on the mattress he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, removing it and finding no text message yet.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he took a moment to think of what had happened and he honestly felt better. Von being in that dream, her touch, and her voice it didn't make sense but she was his mediator and he was hers. Looking up to find Alex and Dean not on the bed, the television on, he stood and went to the tube and clicked it off.

Alex was drinking her fourth beer, sure she could have made it even with three beers each but she needed them. Beer never did anything to her system it was always the harder liquor that did. All night they had sit in the kitchen at the small table there and just drank; spoke a bit about things that were completely random and then even on ideas on where Von could possibly be. She had headed one direction and they had headed another. For all they knew she was a good ways away but they had nothing better to do.

Hearing the television turn off, Alex puckered her lips and swallowed, her eyes trailing to where she could see Sam in plain sight. Seeing him she felt a tad wanting to run, but she wasn't a hunter and a bitch for no good reason. She had a lot of time last night to back it down and she knew that she could be cool around Sam again, just cautious and if he tried anything she wouldn't hesitate shooting him in the chest with rock salt, or the leg with a real bullet.

_You could always do your patent groin kick._

Bringing her attention back to her beer and Dean she acted as if Sam being awake wasn't anything new. Him walking into where they were she detected Dean's small movement that positioned him an inch in front of Sam on his seat. Dean said he'd try and protect her, try and save her...she wanted so badly to tell him to give up on it but she knew he was as stubborn as the rest of them.

"I know where Von is," Sam said, his phone vibrating and he looked down at it, clicking a button and finding the place where Von wanted to meet up. "Jolient, Illinois, heading east. Meeting at the diner right off the highway. Think maybe a 2 and a half maybe 3 days tops to get there."

Dean had inched forward instinctively, Sam appeared to have regained his sanity and the hunter wanted to think that it had only been a nightmare. He knew better than that, the evidence was there before him in the bruising that ran down the side of Sam's face from where Dean had driven his fists into him.

What caught him by surprise and had him leaning back in his seat was what Sam came back with. He knew where Von was, magically just like that. "Where? How do you know that?"

Dean hazarded eyeing scanning his brother warily and then looking over to Alex to hear her thoughts. That was when Sam's phone rang and he read back a text he had just received, obviously from Von, the morning was starting out weird but better than last night, they knew where Von was which was better than not knowing.

_Is his phone a magic eight ball now?_

"I called...well she called me," Sam replied, leaving out the fact that it was more in a dream than actual phone talk.

Alex finished up her beer and stood, the chair scraping against the wood beneath and she tucked it in, going to the garbage can and tossing the bottle in there. "Then I guess we better hit the road. Let me take my pills though, and then we can go. Start loading up the car and return the key to the main office."

The tall hunter watched the female brunette walk past him; her muscles a tad tense and he couldn't blame her for being that way. Hearing her enter the bathroom with her duffel to change and everything, he nodded his head and turned around to head to his own belongings and get dressed and ready to leave. It was going to be a long drive, and he knew Alex would be on Dean's side in the backseat then that way they could both keep an eye on him during the drive.

_Good. That way if something happens they can take me down from both points._

888

She stared into the mirror, the blood thinner pills already taken but the pain ones held off for tonight. They were the ones that made her drowsy and her stitches didn't even hurt, which meant that the pills from last night were still riding her system a bit. Then again she always had a high tolerance to pain. Undressing and slipping on some torn black jeans, her black combat boots, and a gray tank top with a black dog on it and Led Zeppelin written underneath.

Finished and done with after her weapon placing on her person she exited and found Dean waiting for her as he just zipped up his bag and Sam nowhere in sight which meant that Dean either told him to pack his bag and return the room key or Sam had volunteered. She wasn't sure. Giving a slight smile, her bag slung over her shoulder she exited with the elder hunter and to the impala, her items riding in the backseat with her. Time to find Von and figure this shit out. Alex was wondering why their lives were starting to get so damn dramatic and messy.

Dean swung one duffle over his shoulder and picked another one up, clothes and weapons all tucked away as neat as his packing skills would allow. He returned Alex's smile and they both headed out the door, Sam was off returning the key after Dean had dropped the hint by dangling it in his face until he took it.

With their gear loaded up Dean leaned against the driver's side door, hands stuffed in his leather jacket out of habit than to keep them warm. One small detail about this was bugging him, when had Von called?

Sam had pretty much been around them twenty-four seven since the witch left and Sam never mentioned anything last night about contacting Von so that left a time frame of this morning. And Dean hadn't heard Sam doing any talking, hell he hadn't even moved until he woke up and went into the kitchen, telling them that Von had called. Beyond tired of Sam's lies he wondered if there was any point in bringing it up or if he should leave it be to fester for another date. Left to fester it was, until Dean decided otherwise.

888

Food was the last thing on Von's mind, she grabbed for her phone only to find it wasn't where she had left it, and it had fallen over the side of the bed and was waiting patiently to be found. With a grunt she leaned her upper half over the side and grabbed the phone, straining still sleeping abdominal muscles to work and pull her back up.

The morning news was playing on the T.V. she had never turned it off last night having fallen asleep to some infomercial about something that would enhance your cleavage in seconds. Because one just wasn't alive if they didn't have cleavage, what was the point of living without perky breasts?

With another groan at the hour and the bottle of whiskey she drank the night before she rolled out of bed and onto her feet, if she was livelier she would have shown that she was happier. She'd have herself a couple of days to do some work, maybe get a_ lesson_ plan together for Sam, how absurd was that, a lesson plan?

_The ABC's and 123's of psychic ability with your teacher Von MacKinnon, today's lesson will be how to not Hulk out on someone because they cut you off in the grocery line._

Yeah, that was pretty damn absurd. Von flipped the phone open and texted Sam, the diner sounded like a good idea, the one she had seen just off the highway with the sign that said they had the best apple crumble pie in the State. Dean and Von would be the judges of that.

Sorcha detected the change in demeanor of her human friend and showed it with perkiness she hadn't been able to exhibit in days. She was happy that things were slowly working themselves out, it wouldn't be easy but the humans were trying and that was a trait she admired in them.

Taking care of her morning routine Von sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on some clean socks and her boots, fastening them and tugging her jeans over them. Now the food, the one thought that had been jumbled with the rest when she woke up, she wasn't close to being hungry but there was a fair portion of the pizza left and she knew she would need the energy, her magick wasn't endless and soon she would begin to feel it's usage weighing on her and taking it out on her body.

She opted to microwave it, it had been sitting out all night and she wasn't going to wait for it to cool down in the fridge. Two slices on a paper plate she watched the table turn them and the timer count down till when they would be ready, managing to down one slice when Sorcha started to growl. Her green orbs tracked to her dog first, the black fur raised up high and spiky on her back, starting from the back of her head to the base of her tail. Lips curled back and fangs glistening ready to bite and tear into anything, ear cemented against her head and eyes aglow with wild ferocity.

The pizza was forgotten and discarded on the shelf, Von reached around for her knife, locking onto the intruder. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, taking the split second required to take in the person's appearance. Dark hair, startling blue eyes, crumpled business suit and a tan trench coat and Von couldn't miss the force of his presence in the room.

How the fuck had he gotten in, the door hadn't opened and the room was warded against everything in existence, or that was what Von had led herself to believe until now. Sorcha stayed her ground as did Von while the man simple stood there, looking damn right confused and pristine despite his clothes. Damn right angelic.

"I said, who _the_ fuck are you?"

He stood there, perplexed, face calm, his eyes intent on the woman before him whom he had heard much about and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion mainly at the growling creature called a dog in this world besides the actual question that was spoken at him. Tilting his head to the side ever so, he flickered his eyes to the woman once more. Von. Von MacKinnon. Witch, prodigy of Moriarty...she was destined for so much.

"Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord," he answered, taking a few steps forwards, ignoring the animal still acting in an unnecessary manner.

He'd understood that animals took this stance and vocal accords when placed in front of a threat or known enemy. Castiel knew he did not fit into any of those categories. He was here for a reason, a mission, a job to accomplish to set things onto proper course. This was an event that was needed to take place in Von's life as well as others.

Time was running out and they needed to learn more about their world's demise and how to stop it. This would hopefully help. Raising his hand, he looked at the dog and the growling stopped, the defensive stature it procured on hold and a waste of energy. Bringing his hand up, index and middle finger together he closed the gap to Von.

"That's the best you could come up with, nice try," she snarked, shifting her weight to the balls of her feet with practiced ease. Her position held but her face twisted in dreadful realization, Castiel, the one she had tracked, the one to have pulled Dean from hell, the one that told her to keep away.

There was no time to interrogate, the bastard had done something to Sorcha and was coming for her next, she did not like his fingers pointing at her and the soundless way he moved across the floor. There were no such things as angels, no one had ever seen one including Von and she had been to a hell of a lot of places that other people hadn't.

When he got too close it was a trip wire affect, instantaneous, a string of words rushed out of Von's mouth and the room quaked with the rising of her free hand, a rush of power slammed into Castiel knocking him back and binding him in place. Von never hesitated a second to see if he was properly disposed of, she doubted what she had done would hold him off long, grabbing her one duffle she raced for the door, the wood splintering and blasting open like it had been struck with a wrecking ball.

Sorcha raced after her and they both flew into the Nova, Von shoving the key in the ignition and slamming her foot down on the gas. The classic car roared and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding away and making the asphalt pay for it.

"Holy fuck," she gasped eyes as wide as saucers, checking the rearview exactly every five seconds, nothing, nothing was good, Von liked nothing, she had never liked nothing more than she did now.

Taking her phone she hit the send key, it would call the latest person that called her which was Sam, due to the tendency for technology to malfunction at times like these it decided it wanted to call Dean instead, Von didn't care just as long as someone answered the damn phone.

"Pick up, pick up," she chanted, it was five seconds and she checked the rearview again, still nothing, she thought back she could have stabbed him or made sure he was dead but his presence unnerved her to the point of her freaking out like she did.

888

They had been on the road for a short time now, not much conversation passing between them. The Impala passed the town limit and was out on the highway loving the sun but feeling the brewing thoughts of her beloved passengers.

A guitar riff that was in discord with the song that was playing on the radio filled the car, Dean shifted in his seat and pulled out his phone, a puzzled expression furrowing his brow when he caught the name on the call display.

"Von?" he couldn't hide his surprise, if she was going to call anyone he figured it would have been Sam. He nodded at Sam to turn down the radio and Sam turned it completely off, the car drowning in silence, everyone's ears burning from the lack of sound. Von's panicked voice could be heard through the receiver.

"Oh thank fucking God you picked up, listen, you know that thing I tracked for you, the one that pulled you from Hell, well it's fucking after me, I don't know how it found me but it did," she checked the rearview, still clear, "maybe it's pissed that I tracked it, it fucking saw me after all and told me to stay away, fuck it said it was an angel Dean, a fucking angel."

"Slow down, what's goin' on?" the screech of tires came over the phone and Dean's boot pressed down on the gas, the speed dial ticking up.

"Fucking Castiel's after me!" she shouted down the mouth piece, hearing the crack of the speaker as it tried to process the volume of her voice. The Nova squealed around a corner, Von had never had to do a one handed combat turn before today, she was lucky she cranked it skillfully enough to make it.

"Did you shake him? Von, Von did you leave his fucking ass in the dust?"

"I left him back at the motel, binding spell, the strongest one I know, but Dean, I don't think it's gonna hold him long, I would have stuck around to finish the job but he freaked the flaming shit outta me," she checked the rearview and her eyes widened in terror she barely registered Dean's voice coming over the line, the sound broke up then cleared like she had passed through some mountains. "Oh my God," she breathed.

"Von, what is it, talk to me man, what's going on_?"_ Dean voice crackled through the speaker with a gruff demanding.

"I don't know where I am," her voice was tight with fear, her eyes wild and scanning the area in front, an open road with trees scattered all over and a few small fields with only grass growing. Completely different from the townscape she had been speeding through, she couldn't see any road signs or indicators of where she was.

The Nova hit gravel and at the speed she was traveling Von had to compensate aggressively to keep from landing in the ditch, the dirt the car kicked back left a smokescreen behind her. Gravel crunched viciously underfoot, dinging and spurting on the underbelly of the Nova but Von still had the need to speed like she had a dinosaur sized Hellhound on her tail. Five second check time.

Castiel's face met her in the rearview and she screamed dropping the phone, both hands at the steering wheel and swerving the heavy car on the road, brakes screeched and the engine roared, gravel flying spastically around her making the car lose its grip and veer off the edge, crashing through a fence and spinning. Von's head smacked against the side window and Sorcha for a second was suspended mid-air from the forceful change in trajectory. The Nova fish-tailed through the field and Von gained her senses in time to swerve when a tree came too close, she turned too hard and side swiped the large trunk, jerking the car and her and Sorcha inside of it.


	113. Chapter 113

Von's scream crackled through the speaker and then the line was abruptly cut, a voice coming over the line apologizing on behalf of their client and explaining that the person was no longer within their calling area.

"Von, VON!" Dean shouted down the phone uselessly, his grip on the phone was knuckle white and he pulled it back and stared at it horror stricken.

He had to think and think fast, they were days away from the meet point and Von told him she didn't know where she was before the line dropped which meant it was likely she was no longer in Jolient, Illinois. He handed the phone to Sam, eyes on the road; he couldn't look at his brother, seeing the expression he knew was on his face would make him break.

"Track her number, see where it was last coming from," he ordered, sounding mean was the only way to keep the fear from his voice, he knew that Sam knew that but he didn't care.

888

Von's eyes fluttered, wincing when she rose from her position in her seat. Pain lanced through her skull and she tentatively pressed her fingertips to her head, coming away with fresh splotches of blood, other than the skull splitting pain she was fine, a little dizzy but fine. Blinking her bleary eyes she looked around until they focused, Castiel was no where in sight and she would have sighed in relief if it wasn't for the knot in her stomach alerting her that something wasn't right.

"Sorch' you okay?" she was met with a tongue licking her face affectionately and she smiled, "that's my good girl," she stopped her from licking and kissed the dog's forehead. Now she had to figure out what the hell happened.

Removing herself from the car she looked around finding herself in a large field spotted with large trees, if she was still sitting in her car the road would have been to her left. The road appeared to be less well used then she remembered it, then again what did she know she had been going nearly a hundred on it and that was stupid fast on a gravel road.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto," she said wistfully.

Checking her phone was next on her list, if that didn't pan out then she could walk back the way she came and hope it led somewhere. The problem with a road in this kind of situation is the choice to go one way over another; you could go left and walk on for days without anything when walking right would have led you to a city or town in an hour.

Her phone read no signal and she cursed under her breath, looks like they were hoofing it. The snap of a twig had her spinning around with her back pressed against the Nova, on high alert her body didn't relax at the sight of ten individuals approaching her from the trees, Sorcha growled from inside the car. By their clothes they looked like colonists, re-enactors perhaps, by the looks on their faces and the weapons they were carrying Von doubted it. Rabid cult of some kind was definitely rising as a possibility.

"As it hath been foretold in the prophecy, a crimson devil shall appeareth among us in a black chariot forged from hellfire and bring upon the meek evil and death for she is the herald of the three and among them resides the Devil's child and she is to make the way for them," one announced looking gaunt and pompous in his attire.

_Shit on a stick._

Von stared at them aghast where the hell had she gone to and now she had to deal with another damn prophecy, because one wasn't enough apparently. She raised her hands slowly to show she was unarmed, the ten of them had an array of weapons, pitch forks, knives, hand scythes, guns. They were muskets but still guns, and where they had guns she had shit, convincing these people she wasn't some she-devil was not on the list of viable escape plans. Especially when things went from zero to fubar in less then a minute, three of them attacked her first and she defended, extremely aggressively. They would not be getting up anytime soon, she made sure of that, and that was when the rest lunged at her, swiping knives and making attempts at bludgeoning her.

Sorcha was out and had taken one of the men down by the throat, this wasn't time for subduing this was life and death and these men would all die before her or Von did. Someone cried out that the black dog was a Hellhound, driving the others to further panic, muskets started to be loaded. Von broke one man's jaw and knocked one more out, Sorcha had the right idea but Von still clung to the naive moral that she shouldn't kill 'innocent' people. Subdue, immobilize but never kill, not unless there was no other course of action.

A musket went off; the sound ricocheting off the trees followed by Von's scream of pain, the reek of smoke filled the immediate air along with shouts. Von's body slammed back against her car, her hands clutching at her leg, blood thick and unyielding flowing from her thigh.

"Run," she managed to shout at Sorcha, the dog didn't want to listen and went in low for another attack, Von noticed the other gun pointed at Sorcha and attacked. Her hand balled into a fist, like it was gripping something solid instead of air and she twisted her wrist. The man holding the gun promptly dropped it and gasped, doubling over as blood spurted from his mouth and then his eyes, he choked and spluttered limbs flailing as he hemorrhaged to death. "I said RUN!" she commanded biting back another scream. Sorcha whined but did as she was told, spinning around and racing away with gunshots chasing after her and hitting nothing but trees.

Von's chest heaved, the pain was blinding and magnificent, energy poured off of her, the earth groaning in response, her eyes burning hot with amethyst light locked onto the man that had shot her. She raised her hand up, "You shot me, I don't like to be shot."

The sounds of bones crunching followed her words and the dying screams of the man while his ribs ripped through his chest like a beast had pinned him and began to gorge on his flesh, snapping bones to get to the juiciest bits.

Drained from exerting such a force to kill the man Von's vision swam and those that remained advanced on her seeing that she was weakened. The three she had knocked out before rose to their feet like zombies and joined the other two, they were afraid but they knew that this evil creature would come to justice and the three that came after would meet a similar fate.

She screamed and lashed out, too many arms grabbing her and hitting her with vicious blows to be able to fend them all off. She was knocked to the ground, writhing in agony her leg feeling like it was being ripped in half by fire. Blood was splattered on the Nova's side windows and panels, a good amount being left behind as they dragged Von off through the grass into the trees towards their town. Blackness clouded her vision and the pain and use of energy drove her under into unconsciousness, she didn't even have the sense to wonder if she would it out of this alive.

888

His laptop was out, and of course hacking was one of his abilities he had located Von's cell phone number perfectly but the thing is that after he found it, the screen shut down, closing the internet and he was looking at a black screen. Groaning he rolled his head and then closed the device, packing it away in the messenger bag it belonged in.

"I'm starting to think I hate technology," Sam huffed, he was worried, the way Dean sounded over the phone, it had been hours since that had happened and he had answered that she was still in Illinois but the number kept jumping around like it was a rabbit on drugs.

Hours, it had been hours ago that he had looked and it took about an hour to find out squat and now they were in the car, still driving in the direction intended as the sun was going down. All that remained around them was the dark of the night, the suffocating hope that Von was okay.

Alex couldn't help the up tilt of her mouth at that comment, but she couldn't quell the fear that Von might not be all right. Looking out the window she watched the blur of the trees whip past, a tap on the brake and she looked ahead at Dean, furrowing her brows as he was slowing down. No one was on the road, just them, which didn't make sense for a highway really, but then again not many people traveled the late hours like they did. They actually pulled over slept. Alex didn't want to sleep and they couldn't sleep knowing that something happened to Von.

Her eyes landing on a sign decorated in good ol' construction reflective strips. Leaning up in the seat more, resting in the middle of the backseat, her hands on the seat in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me..."

_Detour._

Flicking her attention to the other signs leading to a detour, she sighed. Delay them even more. Sam didn't like this. Hell, he knew that his brother wasn't either. Observing the area pulling off the highway, onto the main road in the middle of nowhere, the signs popped up more to direct them where to go. He hoped they got back to the highway and fast.

Of course there had to be construction, of course there had to be a detour and delays, because life wasn't allowed to be fair or good, not even when it was an emergency, a life and death situation. Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened and a noise akin to a growl broke passed his lips, he was already thinking of ways to deal with this Castiel person, creating scenarios in his head for not so quickly dispatching him.

No one hurt his friends, no one, or they would have to answer to him and with the experience of Hell under his belt that was quite the fucking force to reckon with. He'd been speeding the whole time, a construction zone wasn't going to stop him, he was forced to go slower and by slower the actual speed limit that was posted if there had been no construction to deal with, once he passed this it would be autobahn all over again.

Sam said Von's phone still showed she was in Illinois, before the info on the GPS started to hop all over like a cricket on crack. According to the GPS in her phone she had been all over the East in a grand total of sixty-one seconds, pretty impressive for one that didn't know how to teleport themselves. That was way too sci-fi, Star Trek for him, and if Von knew how to teleport then she could have just wiggled her cute little nose and beamed herself back to them.

"When does this fucking thing end?" he grumbled venomously, eyes sweeping over the area that was lit up by the headlights to catch any signs that might have been up ahead.

"There soldier," Alex nudged and pointed to the sign, though she had think what kind of detour was it to take a dirt road?

Sighing she felt the bumps and had to hold on to the interior seats to keep from being jostled too much on the path they were taking. Alex grunted when her hand slipped and she fell onto her back in the backseat. Trying to sit back up, getting unsuccessful, Dean wasn't even speeding and the road was really bad. Couldn't be good for the undercarriage.

"This is fucking ridiculous," she spoke.

Sam had to agree, his legs being long a god send when he braced them to the floor and held onto the door and dash. His eyes landing on something that gleamed far ahead in the Impala's headlights and he got curious. "Maybe another sign?" he suggested.

When they slowed further and they came close to it. It was anything but a sign and Sam was out of the car before Dean had it to a complete stop. Running over to the black classic he noticed the door open, dents, Hell it was close to having wrapped around a tree from what he could tell in what little light was streaming over onto it. When Alex and Dean came up beside him holding flashlights that was when he saw the blood.

"Von..." his voice was barely audible, Hell it cracked in that one simple name. "Von!"

"Sh, Sam!" Alex widened her eyes, scanning the area. "I don't think this was a simple car accident...how the fuck did she get out here? She was nowhere near here..."

Hearing Dean whistle at them they turned and walked over to where he was crouched. Marks on the ground signaled that she was dragged from her car as well as more blood. Sam cursed and Alex flinched at it. She wanted to say poor Sam, but some part of her, the part from last night couldn't bring herself to say it with actual feeling. No sign of Sorcha, and no sign of anyone else that could have been with Von.

"Let's head back to the car, see if we can find out where this road leads and if we can find Von as well," Alex spoke, removing her gun and undoing the safety as they headed back. Seeing the distress of the road ahead in the lights, it didn't look like the Impala would have much hope before she'd get a crack in the gas tank or something would bobble loose. Classic Muscle cars were just simply not made for off-roading. "Great...walking..."

The female hunter bent down and pulled out her knife from her boot and wielded it before grabbing her duffel with her belongings as well as weapons. She was intent on being alert and not letting a damn thing sneak up on her, especially whatever got Von.

888

Bullet wound, if Von survived the shock that had taken control of her body then she would die from blood loss and if she didn't die from that it would be from infection. From what she could tell the lead ball that had been fired into her leg hadn't struck bone and if it had ruptured her femoral artery she would be dead already.

The villagers weren't in any rush to take it out of her and patch her up either, not after seeing what she did to most of the party that had gone out to capture her. They had to let her know that they had no mercy for the ways of evil and that they were God's instruments in the punishment of such evil. But if the bullet wasn't taken out soon it could move closer to an artery or the metal content could poison her and that circled right back to infection, which seemed the most likely outcome.

One of the worst ways to die, it would take days for the infection to set in and spread, killing off her leg and poisoning her blood stream. Rot would set in; destroying the living tissue inside and around the wound and it would start to consume the healthy flesh too. Naturally her body would fight it, delaying the inevitable; the fever would get high enough to boil her insides in their own juices, leading to the same result. Death.

Von didn't want to go out with her own body consuming itself until there was nothing left, but without medical attention within the next couple of days she was going to be worm food. She would never have the chance to say goodbye to anyone, she would never see Alex, Sam or Dean again and she would never be able to tell Sam that she loved him. And Sorcha, who was going to take care of her baby, she was going to be all alone and stuck here because no one was going to be able to find where she was, she didn't even know.

Von closed her eyes, she wasn't going to cry about this, if she never left the others she wouldn't be in this mess, this was all her own fault and crying about it wasn't going to do much for her except please the ones that captured her. They were pleased beyond compare to find she felt pain like a human, that her skin tore the same as there's.

The day was full of promise, they had caught the herald, the one prophesied to prepare the town for the coming of the Devil's Child, known by the dark ones as the Boy King, and his entourage, a woman and a man raised up in hellfire. They would get the answers that they required from her in order to stop the spread of evil.

Von was restrained in the mess hall or what used to be a mess hall and was now converted to house the cursed and the damned, witches and those possessed. The villagers had decided through trials that Von was a witch, gold star for them, a powerful witch they had not yet encountered with the likes of the ones plaguing their township.

Bleeding out on the floor Von's denim clad leg was soaked dark red, she shivered and jerked fighting back the shock that was riding her body like it was coin operated horse. Razor sharp pain slithered up her leg into her entire body every time she moved which was enough to have her gasping and whimpering every few minutes. She was put to the question when her wound was still fresh and oozing a stream of blood, she was strapped down and her arm was fitted into a harness.

There was no information for her to give so the inquisitor dislocated her arm for good measure, he would have preferred it broken but beggars can't be choosers. Now her left leg and her left arm were useless and blood from the gash on her head had run down into her left eye, making her half blind. Two men carried her back and threw her in her cell where she promptly lost consciousness from the excruciating pain.

Dawn was approaching by the tell-tale off black of the sky Von could see through the slither of a window they hadn't managed to board up all the way. How many days had it been? Mind numbing pain made it difficult to tell and it wasn't like it mattered much, she'd be dead in at least two more days tops, her body was fighting her injuries better than she thought it could.

Shivering, always shivering, the pain in her leg was numb and achy, never a good sign, nerve damage, infection setting in, the hole in her leg would start to stink soon warring with the stench of where she managed to relieve herself in the corner. Von felt like an animal, sleeping and shitting in the same place because she was locked in a cage where there was no escape.

Her body was worthless, she couldn't stand and barely crawled, her entire left half might as well have been considered paralyzed and when the makeshift door to her cage opened and they unshackled her one good arm there wasn't much she could do to stop them. A scream wouldn't even come from her mouth her throat was raw and shredded from overuse.

Today they would ask more questions like they had for the past two days and use more advanced techniques to get the answers they wanted. Von had already been beaten a dozen times over, her entire body mottled with deep bruises and gashes, they had been good enough to leave her face almost untouched. Because she had to pay witness to what they were doing to her, it was to be burned into her memory for as long as they allowed her to live.

888

Dawn trickled through the leaves but it wasn't welcoming, it was cold and bitter, a good omen for what was about to come. The trio had been walking all night, following the trail that had been sloppily left behind, whatever took her there was more than one and they had dragged her all the way to wherever they were headed now. Blood was streaked here and there in the grass, leaving long wet blackish marks in the wake of the flashlights, each of them carrying a bag of gear to be prepared for whatever lay ahead. Dean hoped to God they were hurting bad it looked like Von had put up a hell of a fight.

_That's my girl, hang in there Von...we're coming._

"Over here," he motioned silently, crouching down next to a tree where more distress had occurred. Dean swallowed hard, there was a lot of blood, too much blood for anyone to come away from and it had painted the entire trunk of a poplar shocking red. He stepped closer and his boots squelched in the grass, the blood was fresh, too fresh. "This just happened," he swiveled back to the others and his flashlight fell on a bloody heap that used to be a man, his throat ripped out and the last visages of fear immortalized on his face.

On instant alert Dean pulled out his gun and scanned around, senses cranked to acute awareness. The sound of whimpering followed and he turned gun and flashlight to the noise, the Mag-lite bouncing off of animal blue eyes. Sorcha was standing beside a baby tree, ears lowered and tail tucked between her legs, a sing of submissiveness. Another whimper escaped her and she took a tentative step forward towards the three of them, pausing when she saw the gun.

Dean lowered his weapon and stowed it away in the waistband of his jeans, he crouched as he stepped forward with his hand held out. His flashlight was in the other and it caught the metallic sheen of blood caked onto Sorcha's chest and around her mouth, she had been the one to kill the man, tearing his throat out.

"Sorcha," he soothed and she shied over to him, sniffing his hand, her tail wagged happily but was still firmly between her legs, she licked his fingers carefully. The hunter brushed his hand against her cheek and up to her head, petting her gently. "I wish you could speak English," he smiled sadly when she whined at him, apparently thinking the same thing. If she couldn't tell them then she would have to show them, Von's time was running out, and if they didn't act fast they would lose her before they found her.

"Um...Dean..." Sam said, his eyes tearing away from the binoculars he had removed from his bag when he saw a bit of smoke in the air. Chimney smoke, but the thing is the house looked so old that he knew for a fact they didn't make it anymore. "We've got a town up ahead."

Alex took the binoculars from Sam and focused them to her eyes, seeing into them she found the place homey yet very old style. What were these people not in the new age? Alex sighed and handed them over to Dean as the Winchester and dog approached them. "Should we check it out? Split up and scope it out?"

"Meet back here in twenty?"

A simple nod from everyone and they began to walk, Sam across the road to take it from that side, Dean and Sorcha further one way and Alex followed Sam, just taking a different entry point. He'd no doubt circle round to the back; it wasn't too big of a town. Small, petite. Coming closer and closer she managed to get next to a white building, weird shaped.

_Church maybe?_

Alex's brows furrowed and she checked around the side of the place, spotting women in dresses, Hell, they were wearing what looked like bonnets on some of them. Black leather boots. The men weren't any better and neither the children. "What the fuck did I walk into, Home on the Range?" she whispered, turning slightly she had enough time to spot a figure behind her before the butt of a gun hit her in the head, falling to the ground, about ready to snap that last thread into unconsciousness, the person who whacked her went up to her and picked her up in a princess carry.

"Poor child...corruption taken your soul asunder..." it paused, brushing her hair back thoughtfully, "The Reverend can help." Her head falling into his chest, eyes shut she felt the numbing dark welcome her.

888

Sam trekked through the grass and around where the town sort of just ended. No other road leading out. Staying in the shadow of a home, he was crouched, gun at the ready as he observed where he stood. Something was wrong with this scene, this place didn't seem at all right. Everything was old time and if he didn't know any better it was as if he entered reenacting of the first settlement or along those lines.

"Momma! The Devil Child! Devil Child!" a young voice screamed, tears evident and he looked up to find a window open, the little boy backing away and Sam stood, putting his finger to his mouth looking worried.

Glancing around he saw some people start to look towards the house, not at him but where the cry was emitting from. His attention back to the boy he was pulled in by four strong arms, ropes were being placed on him and he struggled. A sack over his head and his weapons removed from his person. Being lifted was the next step and he gave them all his weight, but there seemed to be more than who had taken him through the window. The feeling of the sun on him and he knew he was back outside.

Steps were being taken up and he felt the sun gone, him being lowered onto his knees and the bag taken off. There before him stood a figure of the church. Ancient, wise and scowling. "The Devil's child...we have the final herald's."

"Devil's what? I'm not-" A punch in the gut and his air was gone, fighting to bring it back in his eyes looked up.

"Let thee to the cross before God's home. For let God's light shine down upon thee and place fear into his hellish soul."

Sam groaned when he was lifted up again, this time without the bag to keep the sun from baking his skin and blinding him. He watched as town members came out of their homes and stood to watch, some of them grabbing their crosses around their necks when he met their eyes. Upright once more, a tug at his shirt and they were ripped, leaving his chest bare as they untied one hand slowly after the other, groups of men taking one arm and strapping it to one line of the cross, then the other, his legs were done at the same time and soon he couldn't move. Flexing his arms to test it, he had to admit they were pretty good knots.

"I'm not who you think I am! I'm just trying to find someone!" he shouted.

Winces from women at the volume and whines from children, the men held determination at the pain Sam was causing. "Stop poisoning with powers of Satan, leave thy children and women be Devil spawn," one announced, spitting at Sam's shoes.

_Von...Alex...Dean...where are you guys?_

888

The Reverend headed into the backroom where Gregory had brought in the woman. His eyes softened at the sleeping brunette. How could someone who was a child of God, of her creation be taken over by such filth? The red head in the containment building couldn't be saved, but this one...Gregory wouldn't leave her side once he brought her in. He had lost his wife due to illness, alone with two children Mary and Alexander. If this woman could be saved then maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing for Gregory and this woman.

She had a good heart and the Reverend saw that, which meant Gregory did too. He'd save this poor child of God. Coming up to the young man holding a white gown of purity he had taken from the cabinet after meeting the Devil's spawn. It was no doubt the monsters doing that this woman was possessed. "Remove the black ink and exchange with white child," he smiled. "Do not linger upon flesh untouched and spoiled for sin. Thee will help cleanse and recover her."

888

Twenty minutes had come and gone and Dean was still stuck in the town, moving stealthily from building to building, Sorcha being a good indicator if anyone was close by, she had senses Dean could only dream to have. Stupid was his middle name when he decided to head to the center of the small town after hearing an uproar, something was going down and he planned on finding out what.

_Shit._

He watched as his brother was tied to a cross in the town square, he could have rushed out guns blazing but what was he going to do, kill what looked like have the town's residents? This whole shit fest was seriously messed up, he was expecting Doc Brown to pop out from a house any minute shouting Marty and some shit about the flux capacitor. Had they entered some kind of wormhole, were there even such things? And why couldn't they have been transported back to the seventies where everyone was shagging each other on the carpets in the backs of their hippie vans and higher than kites soaring through the stratosphere? It just didn't seem fair.

The pair of them spun around, Dean's hand flying out to grab the man that had snuck up behind him and slammed him into the nearest solid object. The man's brown eyes went wide with panic and he raised his hands to show he was unarmed and meant no threat. "Please, I meant not to startle or bring any harm upon thee. I merely wish to speak to thee and let know that I know of thee's true purpose, the others they will not listen to my words and they see devils behind every corner and curtain."

Dean lost his patience with the man's ramblings and shoved him into the wall while closing the distance, leaning his arm across the man's chest with all his weight behind it. "Get to the point," he demanded with a snarl, waiting a beat and thinking to ask, "Where the hell is Von?"

"Von?" the man squeaked, shaking his head fearfully. Dean got the point that he was completely clueless and described the red head to him, getting irritated that he damn near had to paint a picture. "The herald?" the man hazarded with a swallow that was audible when he saw the confusion and anger twist his facial features.

"_The_ what?"

The brown eyed men went on to explain what had happened to Von and her role in the prophecy and where she was being held, unable to avoid telling Dean that his red haired friend had been continuously put to the question for two full days and was on her last days because of the extent of her wounds. Dean demanded to know where she was being held.

"Give me one good reason not to burn this entire town down," Dean growled in the man's face hoarsely and Sorcha mimicked the sentiment.

"Because thou is the only one able to save it."

"I'm getting her out tonight, and you're gonna help me," he threatened.

"You can't," the man pleaded, "it's already too late for her."

"You try an' stop me," Dean licked his lips and pursed them together, "an' I won't so much as blink when I kill you."

888

Two of the villagers, big and brawny men, dragged Von out into the middle of the hall where the wooden floor boards were stained black with blood, they had been instructed to strip her bare, including every piece of jewelry. They gathered the jewelry in a bag to be investigated by the Reverend at a later date.

She was forced to lay on her stomach and when her body was revealed in its entirety resounding gasps and murmurs escaped throughout the room. What marks were scorched upon her flesh in the Devil's Ink? It was as clear a sign that she was a favored pet among his ranks, the scars were proof enough and she had likely earned when she gave her body over to the Beast. The creature, this woman could not be saved and would not receive God's mercy for her transgressions.

Von couldn't understand why the process of her trial was out of order. The accused witch was typically stripped bare and searched for a Witch's Mark, any scar or mole or anomaly of the skin. Searched from head to toe and in some parts of Europe it was common practice to remove every follicle of hair from the body to be sure that nothing had been overlooked. And if nothing on the surface could be found then they started to poke and cut to find a sign hidden within the skin, any calloused or numb spots where they couldn't feel the prodding were sure signs that the person was a witch. However, it was just as likely for someone to be a witch if they carried no such imperfections. For the Devil was more inclined to mark those of his flock whom he could not fully trust and to leave those he could perfect and unblemished to allow them to avoid suspicion.

Like the old Gypsy belief about vampires, if the exhumed body was decayed and corrupted it was a vampire, if it was intact and whole it was a vampire. Nothing could be trusted and left to chance for the Devil had many tricks and wiles at his disposal. Von had already been accused of crimes against God and humanity when the troop of villagers first laid eyes on her, like they knew she was coming and had prepared ahead of time.

No searching was required when they already knew what she was; only the torture was necessary. They had stripped her of her clothes to demean and embarrass further so that all could see the strange markings and the scars and how she had been punished for her crimes. She was made to be an example and a warning to other witches that were among them.

Von was vaguely aware of the commotion outside, a distant din that made her ears hurt, a fever had set in and everything was acutely sharp to her ears and her eyes. She was shivering again like she had been dunked in a tub of ice but she was burning up, her body ached and hurt all over, one giant bruise. A painful breath was all she could managed every few minutes to keep from passing out.

She prayed silently for death to take her but knew her torturers would stretch out her agony for as long as possible, they were the apostles of Jean Bodin's techniques. The man who had said that burning a witch alive was too lenient and merciful a punishment because the witch would only burn for an hour and then die. A fate too forgiving for one accused of such heinous crimes.

"I bring news," a short man burst through the door and strode purposefully towards the working men, careful to avoid any close proximity to Von for fear she still had some kind of powers.

"Speak then," one of the men demanded gruffly, stomping his boot down an inch from Von's face. Her reaction was to his liking as she flinched and quivered on her spot on the floor.

"We hath trapped the Devil's Child, he came unto us in search of his whore," his beady little eyes shot down in contempt at Von and he spat on her. Von blinked; dread twisting her guts into knots that made scalding bile rise up her throat.

_Devil's Child…Sam?_

"We hath him tethered in town squa-" all three men jumped at the inhuman scream that filled the room. Von screamed wrathfully, little beads of blood spitting from her mouth, her sudden outburst and energy coming from nowhere, the sound emptied throughout the entire room. And reminiscent of her time with Leon the sheer power of her voice had the glass set in the window panes rattle and crack, the entire building groaning with the force.

The men were pale with fear and the other accused witches started to scream shrill and terrified, slamming themselves around in their cages like rabid animals in a desperate attempt to free themselves, or as the case may be to kill themselves.

"Summon the Reverend!" one of the burly men shouted and the shorter man scurried away out the door, slamming them wide open as he flew down the stairs and to the church as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. Von's scream chased after, spilling out the open doors and striking fear into the hearts of the villagers that heard it.

888

Dean's head spun around at the inhuman cry that carried throughout the village. The scream was monstrous and sounded like nothing like Von, yet Dean knew that that was exactly who it was. He shoved his bulk off of the man, quickly heading in the direction the noise came from even though it sounded like Hell had exploded over the village.

"No, thou art a fool," the brown eyed man grabbed Dean's arm and dug his heels into the earth, anchoring his weight against the taller man's. The hunter turned on the man like a storm, reaching behind him to retrieve his gun. "If thou chooses to venture forth what will thine plan be once captured like thy comrades, once caught one cannot be so easily freed," he blurted in a rush, eyes frantic and pleading.

"They'll kill her," Dean seethed venomously at the man.

"If she's lucky," the man replied sorrowfully.

Dean fumed with a glare like thunder incarnate, his fists bunched at his sides, but he had eased his hand away from his gun. This guy was seriously asking to be punched in the mouth, if his funny talking wasn't enough reason. He hated that the guy had a point; if he got caught by the backwater crazies he wouldn't be able to bust the others out as easily as he had hoped.

"How do I know that you're not one of them?" Dean accused sharply and Sorcha growled to back him up.

"I would hath made efforts to alert the townsfolk and thou would hath been locked away the moment thou passed over our borders," he explained, "now please come away before we are discovered."

Dean and Sorcha reluctantly followed, moving away from the chaos. "We need a plan."

**Authors Note:**** We do not mean any disrespect to any religion in this chapter as well as further on for this hunt, we are only projecting the view and life of that time of the Witch Trials through America, and though we aren't accurate, may we remind that it isn't meant to be. Thank you for reading.**


	114. Chapter 114

Alex fluttered her eyes open. Someone was touching her, moving her around and she groaned, wincing at the pain in her head. Seeing blurs she licked her lips. "Dean? Sam?" she slurred.

"Kin?" the voice inquired with a small smile, the blurs clearing and she felt water and a rag on her forehead.

Coming too fully and finding where she was, she searched the area and then landed on the male sitting next to her. Sitting up fast she went to reach for her gun in her waistband only find nothing there. Not even jeans, but more a dress. A white dress and Alex hoped to God that he did not change her, not that he was bad looking but he was the one that knocked her out. "Where the fuck am I? Who the hell are you?" she growled.

Fear struck his eyes and he removed his hand with the rag and stood. Another man dressed in robes that one would wear when teaching a service. "Dear child, it brings pain of the heart to hear such Devilish vocals. Stained indeed, alas thee worthy of God. The mark of Heaven's Angel placed upon flesh of thee. Thou art possessed, demon sewn bone deep, a given passage through slit wrists transferred from the spawn of Satan. Drink the water to cleanse and release," the Reverend spoke, giving her a cup of water.

_Holy water. Won't do a damn thing._

Taking it and gulping it down she handed it back, untouched, and unharmed. Their astounding expressions met her and she had to bite her bottom lip from laughing. This was definitely a different time with how they spoke, but seriously Alex could handle anything they gave her and they were giving her the simple stuff. The mention about a mark she wanted to ask about that and only did it occur to her about the Henna tattoo on her stomach and she figured that was how they got that assumption. Possessed. They thought she was possessed and it sounded as if they wanted to save her. "What year is it?" she asked.

"Dear child, thee been taken so long? The year that faith has gone through turmoil and still survived. 1630."

_What?_

"What?" Alex slumped into the wall behind the bed, confused so confused.

_How the..._

"Reverend! Reverend!" a shout called from the other room, Alex stood to investigate, though not going anywhere alone when Gregory took her arm and held on tight, the three went where the voice was to find a man gasping for air who doubt had run here.

The man's face looked a tad bewildered when he saw Alex, a new face and yet sorrow set in for her. He'd heard about this woman who had come with the whore and her Devil Spawn lover. They had been keeping her captive all these years and now they had a chance to save her, that is what Reverend had been foretold and he believed it. The man believed it now too at the sight of her. Nodding at Gregory with a sad smile he then turned to the Reverend to continue what he had come there to do. "Reverend. The flaming witch hath harmed us, hath frightened us and hath struck out with power of the Devil himself!"

"Von..." Alex whispered. "Von! You have Von! You fucking piece of shit where is she!" Gregory wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and held her back as she tried to get at the Reverend and the man. Pulling her away and to the back room where they had come from he closed the door and she rushed at him, pinning him tot he door. "What have you done to her?"

"Possession is worse than we thought of thee. Holy water of no use. The witch hath gets the deserved punishment."

_Kill him._

Alex turned around and ran her hand through her hair, looking at the windows, all not valid exit points with the small design of them, and the only way out was through that door he was blocking. Feeling hands come to her shoulders she turned and found him there, taking her hands into his that held rope soaked in holy water and salt. Alex made it a thing to know these details. Him tying her up she couldn't believe this but she couldn't move, his orbs were too kind, she couldn't kill him, and she couldn't hurt him. He really believed he could save her.

_Like Dean._

888

Sam rested his head on his shoulders when he had tried so many times to break free from the bindings. They were just too damn good. The sun was beating down on him and his skin was bare which meant he'd no doubt be getting a nasty sun burn and chances were that he'd be getting one for days. Heat stroke would pass onto him, delirium, Hell, even dehydration and starvation if they chose to not feed him and give him something to drink. The way they were all looking at him as they passed him by, some staring but unable to stare too long in what looked like fear that if they did they would get possessed or placed under his spell.

A few women were blushing and shaking with fear when they had been staring at his exposed chest too long and downward. He was being called the Devil's Child, Devil's spawn, either way they spun it was all the same. The sound of an inhuman cry coming to his ears had snapped his head towards one building.

"Von..." one word, one cry and he knew it was her, he had heard something equivalent to that in the dreams with Moriarty when she tried to interrupt him and Moriarty in his attempt to kill the demon. Or when he cut the fake Von's leg open and she screamed like this.

"Does thine whore call to thee?" a shaky voice came to his ears and he looked down and in front of him to find a young woman, maybe 19, she wasn't too close but he could tell the evident look in her eyes. She was one that hated him, and was a religious down hearted gal, but there was something of interest floating from her. "Filth should be spat on and kicked dirt into eyes when spoken to. But if true spawn and true evil, thee would not hold tongue."

"You want me to talk to you, or yell at you for your comment right? Well sorry, but you're expecting too high from me," Sam replied.

Truth was he wanted to do that, but he was more focused on what they were doing to Von to cause that sound, to cause her pain that was filled into that one note. A foot connecting with his shin and he yelled out, wincing. "Doth thou experience pain?"

"If I didn't, don't you think I wouldn't have reacted?"

"Such different vocal accords," a hand on his chest feeling up and her tip toeing to whisper into his ear, appearing to any of the other town members like she was hurting him and giving him her grief. "Such crafts beyond this century. What be thine name?"

"Please don't tell me you're another Abigail Williams from The Crucible..."

"What be thine name?" she asked again forcefully.

"Sam."

A smile and intrigue passed over her facial features and she backed away. "Samuel the Devil's Child, thine whore shall perish and thou shall dive after."

888

Von snarled like a beast, eyes rolling up and glowing savagely at the men, she couldn't get to them she was crippled on the floor. Inside her body was ripping itself apart, taking what it needed as fuel to convert it into the energy she was using.

Another scream roared out of her body, her heart jack hammering in her chest to the point her blood was rushing through her body so quick she couldn't feel anything, just this insane heightened awareness. The other women wouldn't stop screaming and then men stood there stock still with fear, waiting for the Reverend to liberate them from the red devil.

888

A young man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes stood up from where he had been seated. "This is most troubling news," he stepped forward, dressed in similar clothes as the Reverend without the marks of such high status, a deacon in service to the town's Reverend and to God Almighty.

In truth he had been sent here as an angel to bring word of the doom that was soon to beset upon them and the means to cease and destroy it. He smiled kindly at the Father, only he knew the secret of his identity, to others he was simply Joshua, a kind, reserved young man of the highest character.

"Indeed. I shall go forth to see to this distress. Joshua, inform Gregory to go to his young and watch over the young woman I beg of you," the Reverend smiled, nodding and heading out of the church with the man and to the building where the screams were coming from.

Entering he pulled out the talisman he had been given by Joshua for protection, watching as the witch's screams were halted and she reacted to the tool. "Quiver before his Holy Spirit, his Holy name, thou fear God and silence thine siren wail to thine leader. Thou in the town of God, the Bible he hath shared and given, prayers and faith be thine pain to ears." His words echoed in the room, ignoring the others in the cages as his attention was solely for this red beast. Hearing her quiet down, he'd stay for a while to make sure no more outbreaks were done.

888

Alex lay on the bed with the ropes holding her hands to a bar in bar in the wall. Gregory had to make sure she wasn't going to attack anyone and it was seen that binding her would work. Hearing a knock on the door his head rose and he glanced to find Joshua. "Deacon Joshua. What brings thou?"

Alex's eyes met the young man that entered, her brows furrowing, there was something not right about him and she couldn't place it. Then again, there was something not right with this whole situation, this whole town. A bunch of crack heads. Listening in on what they were saying to each other, Gregory was being called to go home to his kids. He had kids.

_This makes it harder._

A reluctance to leave Alex made her wonder what all the man had gone through. Watching him leave finally her eyes were wary as they settled on the supposed Deacon named Joshua.

Joshua saw Gregory off with kind words and a gentle smile, the man had a good heart and Joshua had promised to look after the innocent woman who had been tainted by demons. A small frown lined his face with how she looked at him, watching him with suspicion, there was no possible way she could tell what he truly was, was there?

He was never one to doubt his purpose and quickly cleared such thoughts from his mind. He was here on a mission and he would be successful, his success depended greatly on the secrecy of his true identity. Not every angel could get away with revealing themselves sometimes missions were far too dangerous to take such risks. Taking up a spot in a chair across from the bed he felt the brunette's eyes follow his every move, it was unnerving but what one could have expected from one who was possessed.

"May I ask thy name?" he inquired, clasping his hands loosely in his lap and observing her quietly. He hoped the ropes weren't hurting her too badly.

"Alex," she replied. "Alex Tatiani."

Simple answer, she'd play along, her eyes never stopping watching him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about him. Giving off a vibe that was all too familiar and yet she couldn't quite place it.

_"Oh come on Alex, it resides within you, it's me and a whole bunch of others..."_

"What your name? Your real name?"

It didn't harm to test the sands of time and see if really was a demon. Hell, for all she knew it could be a Deacon with a dark past and maybe dark ideals for the future of this town. No one likes to be under the shadow of a Reverend or Priest for long.

_Wait for it...watch...observe...don't miss a damn thing._

Joshua frowned deeply in confusion, any other situation and he might have laughed heartily but this was a grave matter and was best dealt with accordingly. If he gave up his name to this possessed woman there would be nothing to stop the demon dwelling within from telling others of its ilk. He was already having difficulties securing the safety of the town with all the upsets that were persisting.

"My name is Joshua," he answered, frowning again when she made a face that said she didn't believe him. "Thou dost not believe me," he voiced sadly, his crystal water blue eyes pained with the knowledge. He thought the demon was to blame, he knew how they worked, whispering things into ones head until they were trusted and believed. "Hath no fear, soon we shall free thee of this darkness," he reassured in earnest, his eyes following the emotion in his voice.

"Oh buddy, if you honestly think you can relieve me of my darkness, think again. Others have tried, and others have not succeeded. I'm not possessed you fucking dip shit. I'm worse than that. So I guess the precautions are necessary but really they are just pure useless," Alex said, giving a smug grin before tugging at the ropes.

_Where the fuck is Dean?_

Joshua's brow furrowed and he stood, slowly stepping over to the bed and laying his hands on the ropes that were tying Alex up. Without a word he had made them stronger and more tensile, no one would be able to untie or slip them other than himself or a pure human who he allowed to untie her.

"Precautions must be taken then, I hath been reading scripture on advanced techniques for sending demons back to Hell, perhaps when the Reverend returns I can discuss with him the best methods to use," he nodded at his decision. "Thine expression is unbecoming of a lady Alex, have I committed an offense against thee that thou would behave in such a way, I try only to be kind."

Swinging her legs around and around his waist she pressed him to the mattress and moved her legs to lock at his neck, still giving him enough to breathe. "Lady I am not. I think you are looking for the word bitch, but then again I don't know if you call women that other than female dogs. No you use the word whore, where I come from whore is used in a way that would baffle your thee's, thy's and thine's mind you prick."

Looking back at the ropes she tugged, they were stronger than before and he had only touched them. "Now who the fuck are you?"

888

Dean was pacing a trench in the floorboards of Jeremy's house, yeah he had finally got the name out of the brown eyed guy, made it easier to call him something that was more polite than fuck-head. And every time Jeremy would try to come up with a solution and an attempt to calm the hunter Dean would shoot him down with a glare that could curdle a murderer's blood.

The only plan that sounded like it had half a shot in Hell was if they waited till dark, get Von then find the others. The others could make it a while but it was Von that was in rough shape, by Jeremy's description of when he last saw her a day ago things were not looking pretty, and Jeremy had no doubts that Von would soon be dead. No one could survive those grievous wounds that long. No one.

888

Von couldn't get away from the talisman that the Reverend held like a weapon, she buried her face into the floor boards when the sight of it started to burn her eyes. His voice pierced into her head and she curled up as much as she could but with a useless leg and a dislocated arm she couldn't do much other than drape her good arm over her head and cower.

She wasn't able to see the talisman he carried well enough to tell what it was, but whatever it was it affected her nearly the same as a cross would affect a movie vampire, repelling her and making her near harmless. Now subdued the men regained their spines and hauled her up onto her knees causing her to yelp in pain from her wounded leg and arm, her good arm flailed to try and cover her face from the offensive object.

Naked and battered she wanted to beg for death but either could not or would not. Before she would have died cold and alone before she let one of these people end her life, now she only wanted it all to stop, once and for all.

Looking at this woman made beast, he couldn't believe how someone could do this. Let them be used for evil so willingly. Power was always incentive, greed, lust...Walking up closer to the red witch he forced the talisman before her eyes.

"Ropes bathed in holy water and salt, tie thine to post and repeat the Lord's name to quiet the screams," the Reverend told the men holding her up, reaching into his little pocket in his attire and removing a few containers of holy water blessed by him and backed up by Joshua, the angel Joshua that came to them. "Douse for cleansing and when spoken of the Lord be thy name of God and the Holy Spirit."

Staring into the woman's eyes he looked into the soul showing through. Such darkness, such pain and he couldn't understand why she chose this path compared to something so light bringing, so heavenly. Standing up he walked to the door with the man that came for him, there was more there than just this matter of the witch. Confessions and talking about worries were good for the soul.

When the Reverend left the men dragged Von to the nearest pole and tethered her arms to the beam where she was forced to put all of her weight on her good leg and soon her good leg was about to give out on her being put through the abuse that it was. She was getting to the end of her rope and there was a noose at the end of it.

Von shrieked when they doused her with the holy water, it smoked off of her skin like she had been a demon. She didn't know what was in it but had a creeping feeling even through all the pain that it was crafted by someone who knew more about her than she would have liked.

The men left her trembling and soaking wet, the fever taking hold again, getting into her brain and causing her to mumble incoherently and whimper. The other 'witches' had only watched and stared at the woman that had become a monster before their very eyes and it had all started with the mention of the Devil's Child.

888

"I can't just sit here with my damn junk in my hands." Dean spared a glance out the window, it gave him nothing to go one, another house blocked his view of Sam and beyond that the building that Von was trapped in. The only bonus to this position he could come up with was it was close to the outer border of the town away from the inner cluster of houses, and that meant it was good place to hide out. Getting to and from where he needed to go was another matter entirely.

He had learned from Jeremy that the year was 1630 and the town was Hartford, Connecticut. The gang had been Time Machined back to the Burning Times where one of the first accusations and confessions of witchcraft took place. Dean had yet to come up with a theory about how they wound up here, he wasn't buying the wormhole idea and was leaning towards Castiel and whatever the hell he was because there were no such things as angels. Von was the first one here and that was only after she came into contact with him and he attacked her.

"Thou art standing," Jeremy was puzzled, why would one say that they were sitting when they were clearly standing?

"Figure of speech," he muttered some expletives afterwards, eyes drawing back to the window.

Since Sam was out in the open Dean had thought about getting him first, an extra pair of hands that knew what they were doing would be a huge help. The only problem was that since he _was_ out in the open he'd likely be guarded up the yin-yang especially with all the bumpkins thinking he was the blood child of Satan. Then again the mess hall was probably guarded too since it contained the _Herald_, which meant his plan had too many holes in it to patch up with some spit and gum.

As for Alex he had no idea what happened to her, if she was caught or hurt or at the meet point wondering what the hell happened to him and Sam. Dusk was hours away and Dean felt more useless than he had in a long time. He hated waiting when he knew what he wanted to do. Now was as good a time as any for Jeremy to tell Dean a story.

"Here's the thing Jerry, since we got some time to kill you're going to tell me what you were talking about earlier, about knowing our true purpose here."

A loud knock came from the door and Dean spun around the same time Jeremy bolted upright from his mopey position at his table, flailing his arms wildly and making shushing noises as he ushered him and Sorcha into his bedroom and closed the door. Dean pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully to footsteps retreating and a door opening. Two sets of voices, one Jeremy's and the other belonging to some other man, Dean wasn't liking what he was hearing and by the look on Sorcha's face neither was she. It still amazed him that the dog always looked like she could actually understand human speak.

"Jeremy, I am going about my rounds to inform the people that the hangings shall commence within the hour," the other voice announced and Dean couldn't tell whether the man sounded pleased or not about what was about to happen.

"How many?" Jeremy inquired casually like it didn't matter to him whether it was one or a dozen.

"Five's the count today; the Reverend wants to showeth the Devil's Child what befalls those of his ilk in our good God fearing town." Dean detected an edge of mirth to the cold words and he scowled.

"Is the Herald among them?"

There was a pause and Dean hoped to God that the other guy was shaking his head; otherwise his rescue plan would be blown to shit.

"The Reverend hath punishments more suiting for the red beast than the mercy of a noose, he's presently making arrangements to alloweth the Devil's Child to witness the afflictions we put upon his whore."

Now Dean could tell the man was smiling, his fist clenched and it took everything in him to not bust down the door and kill the man for enjoying Von's pain. So he was happy about the hangings, to see innocent peoples tortured and broken. If it was his duty to go door to door to inform everyone that they were starting soon that gave Dean an idea.

When the messenger left with the sound of the front door closing Dean and Sorcha waited impatiently until Jeremy showed up to tell them the coast was clear. Dean strode out into the main room when the door opened. "Will the whole town be watching the hangings?" there was a strained edge of hope in his voice.

"Yes, those that are absent often hath suspicion placed upon them," Jeremy answered not liking the expression on Dean's face, they way it showed that he was conjuring up some insane notion to help his comrades.

Dean nodded, a new plan was coming together, and he had less than an hour to prepare. While the townspeople watched the spectacle he would get Von the hell out of there and to safety. A pang of guilt hit him when he realized he wasn't setting out to save those innocent women, only Von and that it would take their deaths to provide a good enough distraction to achieve his goal. There was more to it than that too, he had heard the messenger, and Sam would be forced to watch those women die.

_No time for a bleeding heart Dean, gotta keep it together, get your game face on. Von means a hell of a lot more to you then a town full of strangers._

"Before we get interrupted again, let's get back to the part where you tell me why me and my friends have a purpose here."

888

The Reverend finished his conversation, heading back to the church; he said his hello's to all the friends and occupants of the town. Passing by the Devil's Child on the way and ignoring, stepping inside the church he knew where Joshua was and he began his way towards the back room.

Stopping just short of opening the door he heard the woman speak and he went forth at the tone and usage of words. "I command thee in the name of God-"

"Oh please I'm not possessed!" Alex shouted.

"Release this woman and let thine peace. Release Joshua our angel sent from heaven!" Rolling her eyes Alex glared at the man in her leg's grip and then let go, him sitting up and away, hand at his neck she let the smug grin return. "Joshua, I fear thee woman is far worse than thought. We must start immediately if we are to rid of this wretched demon from thine being."

_Fucking kill...me now._

"This is fucking ridiculous," Alex groaned, how many times was she going to be saying this exact sentence?

Joshua rubbed at his throat, blinking the wetness from his eyes and nodding, "Yes Father, I believe thee to be right, a firmer course of action must be taken to liberate this innocent child from the fate of an eternity in Hell's fire." He stood and straightened himself out, dusting off his clothes, "There are scriptures I hath been studying of precise techniques, much like the Holy water I prepared that would set the heat of Hellfire into the Red Witch's flesh, we've been most fortunate to test our advanced interrogation practices on her," he looked over to Alex securely tied to the bed, "hath thou managed to calm the beast within the witch?"

The Reverend nodded at the question, glancing over the woman and then Joshua. "Hath thee got name?" Hearing the one spoken he blinked a few times. What kind of a name was that for a woman? Alex, short for Alexander like Gregory's son, but a woman...Alexandria maybe? "Untie from bar and carry Alexandria to the bath, the Holy water Joshua thee has given is held. Baptizing shall be test...let thy inform everyone to come pray on bended knees," the Reverend spoke, leaving the room and to the front door to spread the message.

"Alexandria, my fucking name isn't Alexandria it's Alex!" she shouted, she winced when her shoulder popped from the strain, no dislocation but a pop when someone pops their neck or their back, even knuckles can be added into that list.

_I can help Alex._

"No..." she muttered, looking at the ropes and then at Joshua she'd wait for the ropes to be from the bar, however the more alone she was with him the more she wanted to have a gun or her favorite Bowie in her hand.

Joshua did as he was instructed; unbinding Alex's wrists, being gentle as he had heard her shoulder pop, knowing it had made her uncomfortable. He lifted her up being sure she was unable to struggle and took the rope with him, carrying her out of the room and down a corridor where there was a large room with a bath built into the floor made of white tile, designed for full immersion baptisms.

"Do not be afraid," he comforted with a kind smile as he placed her down and tied her to one of the support beams.

He started to run water into the large tiled basin and say a prayer over it, holding his hands over the clear fresh running water. The bath was large and would take some time to fill, until then the two were left alone. He knew she still held doubts as to what he was, the Reverend's slip of tongue hadn't helped matters but it appeared Alex hadn't caught it which was in his favor. She probably thought the poor old man was merely being exuberant in his claims.

"The wounds on thy wrists, how did thou acquire them, was it a binding ritual with the Devil's Child?" he rocked back on his heels still holding his hands over the blessed water. If it was the case that he had given her his blood then Joshua would have to make the water doubly strong.

Pulling on the ropes, standing she sighed and kneed the wood; cursing and she snapped her head to him. "No and stop calling him that. Who the fuck are you? You never answered my question before we were so rudely interrupted."

_I can force it out of him..._

It was standing up that Alex began to really hate wearing this dress as well as knowing full well what they were would to do. This fabric wasn't good and white was never good anyways while wet and besides she knew for a fact that she didn't have her bra and panties on anymore. What were they, offenders of undergarments and trying to stay modest in a sense compared to just let it all run free? The sensation in the dress of being naked made her uncomfortable.

"I'm not afraid, nothing you can do can scare me more than what I have gone through in my life. So your little holy water tricks won't work."

_I can help._

"Fuck!" she kneed the wood again, hating how she was in this situation, she felt so damsel in distress even more so now than she had ever in the past. Dress, ropes that seriously she swore were tighter than they used to be and now her wrists were beginning to ache and burn from the effort on tugging on them.

Joshua tilted his head to the side in a confused puppy manner, "I told thee who I was and what station I have in life, why dost thou not believe me?"

He was genuinely puzzled as to why Alex was as suspicious of him as she was, he had done nothing to hurt or alarm her except to secure the ropes. She was inflicting wounds on herself by struggling, trying to get free and perhaps the demon possessing her was behind it too.

"Please, I made promise to Gregory that no harm would come to thee, he would be most upset to see thou in such distress, I only act by what is required of me from Almighty God and no more," he looked over to her with pure sincerity in his eyes, hoping she could see that he was telling the truth. "Please Alex I only want to help thee."

888

The women were sobbing and wailing, the droning sound filling Von's head, scattering whatever tiny wisps of thought she had to the wind. There was no help for them now, whatever prayers they had to say were falling on deaf ears, no one was there to liberate them, and even their God had abandoned them in their time of need.

Only the noose awaited then death and Hell. But soon it would be silenced and Von could sleep to thoughts of wondering when it would be her turn. Not likely soon, she wasn't any ordinary witch, she was the Herald the Devil Child's lover, and they would make her suffer worse than any before her. Von wasn't much of a praying type but she prayed to whoever would listen that she would die soon and as quickly as possible as long as there was no more pain.

888

Sam had long been under the sun he was really sick of it, thankfully when it started to go down a bit he was glad to find that hours had passed by fast. The Reverend had left the church once more and he heard some whispers to the towns people about a baptism how they were needed for their prayer and faith to help save this poor woman named Alexandria. Sam had a feeling it was Alex, so technically she was getting a far better treatment out of Von and himself. Dean on the other hand he had a feeling, a sense of knowledge that he was safe otherwise he'd probably be on the other side of the cross tied there with him no doubt if he weren't.

It seems Lottie had left him, that was her name; she had given it to him after talking a bit more. She really did remind him of Abigail in the Crucible. He had seen that movie before at some point, and yeah it was a twist on the original real tale, what with the movie she was 17 instead of a little girl but she reminded him of that movie. Hell, the whole town reminded him of it. Why was it that he got himself into these situations a lot? Oh it was his job.

Someone voiced a hanging when a door was opened and Sam's attention flew to where it came from. Witches were being hung. "Von..." he whispered, his body reacting and he jerked on the cross making a few women flinch from the cross he was on and scurry away. He hoped Von wasn't among the ones being hung. Then again, just a hanging, seeing anyone hang...it wasn't something he'd ever want to watch or let happen.


	115. Chapter 115

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

"Bull shit, I'm not biting what you are feeding me. Tell me the fucking truth!" Alex gave up on her wrists, but did not sit; she wanted to at least have a way of fighting back.

He shook his head sadly, if only he could tell her so she would understand but he was under strict orders, no one was supposed to know he was here, save for the Reverend whom he was supposed to have direct contact with. No one else knew his true identity and he wasn't about to give it away to someone possessed that could leak in on to other sources.

"The bath is nearly ready and the town will be here soon to pray for thee," he removed his hands from above the water and stood, stepping over to Alex to acquire a better look at her. A worried frown creased his brow at the sight of her wrists; once they were done here he would bind them with some arrowroot to pull out any poisons and to aid in healing. "May I ask what is it that troubles thee so about me?"

"You feel different. Not human. I tend to trust that sixth sense that I have. Hell, the feeling is way too familiar for my tastes but then again I've been around a lot of rainbow ass unicorns that shoot sulfur in the arc instead of colors," Alex replied.

_Closer. Closer. Come on._

Her eyes stared into his own, something she saw deep in the iris, in the retina, she stumbled and pressed her back to the support beam, hands going the only place they could go. Up. "I guess it's that moment where I say forgive me father for I have sinned and then you all pray for my soul that you all think is corrupted? Yeah, I have sinned but fucking holy water or faith ain't my cup of tea."

_"I want to see the real you Alex."_

Swallowing her eyes showed a spark of fear from that one voice swimming through her head like an eel. Leon could do that, and this Joshua, he felt something similar to him...Hell...similar to what was inside her. Alex glared, if he stepped closer to her, her hands were ready to grab the pole, and she was ready to push off with her feet and use her legs. Training to be a hunter was such a basic need that she was grateful to have.

Joshua had stopped just short of Alex's reach, a niggling feeling telling him he shouldn't get any closer than he had to. The demon in her was powerful and unruly and who knows what tricks it had planned, being an angel he could have utterly destroyed it, but that wasn't his job here, it was the choice of the humans, how far they wished to go.

"I believe thou hath been through much, but rest assured I am in every way a man of faith," his brow furrowed with worry and concern when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Opening her mouth to retort though it was useless, he wasn't going to speak, he wasn't going to show her his true self. Being cut off by the Reverend entering with people from the town as they came closer and closer. Alex struggled more, wincing and gasping at the rope burn.

"Joshua, unbind and lead to the water, walk Alexandria in and do the honors while I bless and pray with the rest," the Reverend spoke.

How long did it take? Small town but he was in no way speedy. Thinking about it, it was a while that they had been talking when it only seemed little. Feeling the ropes being done from her and she was free from them around her wrists, hands replaced the spot and she hissed, being walked to the waters edge. Joshua stepping in and she had to lower her body; slipping her feet into it she screamed and tried to climb away.

_What the fuck that is no way Holy water that I know of! Bitch burns!_

Her being tugged into the water more until it came to below her breast line she was screaming in pain at the burning yet it left no welts, no scorch marks, it was burning her inside and she couldn't help but scream it out. A hand on her back and a hand on her forehead from Joshua set her hands free and she rested them on his chest to push away.

Her mouth was open as a constant to voice her own pain as well as her other half deep inside. Hearing the Reverend speak but not knowing the words she saw him kneel do a cross in the air and the others followed suit, hands together as they prayed. A glance into Joshua's eyes she saw that flicker before being forced down into the water thrashing with all her might while her screams were bubbled and muted.

The ink seeping into her eyes, mingling with the blue, never full black never would be full black, but a chink had fallen from the pain a need to escape, to stop the pain, get out of the water. She stared through the water at Joshua with those eyes.

The silence of the room filled up with fervent prayer, the townsfolk were all well versed in their prayers, and it was one small part that had kept their small town pure for so long. Shame that that was quickly changing.

Joshua was careful to hold Alex with just enough force to keep her under, he couldn't hide the faintest shift in his eyes when she started to scream and he never flinched when her blue-black eyes swirled like maelstroms from beneath the water. Any human would have run screaming at their wits ends, but not him he was an angel of the lord and had faced down adversaries far worse than this without flinching.

He yanked her up for air and her body flailed wildly, splashing water all over him in the process. The white linen dress was soaked through and the thin fabric had bandaged its way around her body, hugging supple curves and accentuating everything her body had to offer. Meeting her gaze he held it, staring deeper and deeper into those eyes of hers, intrigued beyond compare like he was being be-spelled. Soon enough though he broke the gaze with a shove downwards to dunk her again.

When he dunked her a second time Alex's hand drifted upwards to his neck, her fingers gripping his wind pipe and squeezing, her screams never leaving her under the water but she wanted to rip and shred. Her hand slipping from where it had grabbed a hold, it fell into the water to remove his hands from her that were holding her in there.

Another lift for air and she bent her head back while she screamed in anger and agony at the burning. A few screams were mingled with hers from the children and parents who had seen her eyes. The Reverend stopped his praying and he stood in shock. "Joshua it appears false and worsening," he shouted over the noise she was making.

Alex only imagined she looked like she was really possessed like from the Exorcism of Emily Rose or something close to that. She made grunts of pain that exited her mouth like rough sighs. Her body being pushed through the water now with waves from her thrashing they made it to the edge, Joshua holding her against him to prevent her from leaving.

The Reverend turned to the people and looked saddened. "Keep Alexandria in thine prayers tonight, I shall ask the Lord what to do further."

As the congregation trailed out of the church Joshua made sure to hold fast to Alex, the demon inside was fighting to break through and he couldn't allow it to escape. She writhed and screamed against him, the holy water burning into her very soul to cleanse and purify, just as it had with the witch. He had paid witness to when the Red Witch was first come into contact with the holy water, how she screamed and raged, the blackness of her tainted soul in hellish agony. And he had seen deep into her heart and soul and knew she could not be saved, not even through means most divine.

Alex had a chance and Joshua would do everything within his power to make way for her purification, he would try procedures with her that he knew would have never worked on the witch. For all that was left to do to the witch was torture and break, cut, beat, poke and prod, slice and rip, her final breaking would be done before her lord, the Devil's Child, to show him that none could stand before the wrath and judgment of God not even those most devout to Satan.

It wouldn't be long for that to happen for the wretched life of the Herald was coming to a swift end through the means of Almighty God, and then as she lay broken, she was to be tethered to a pole and set ablaze, too strong a mercy by some standards but no less fitting for the Devil's whore.

"Do not fight it," Joshua's voice came over her screaming, and he held her all the closer, pressing her back into the tiled wall and his chest to hers, both of them being completely soaked, "this is God's punishment and to fight it is to deny Him into thy heart."

He grabbed her wrists and eased them down to her sides and held her there, leaning in close to her ear like he was about to say something then pulling away without a word. Joshua dragged her out of the tub, miraculously never once slipping on the tiles in his wet clothes while she struggled in his arms, sliding around like she was covered in hot oil. He had been sure to take his boots off before he had entered the tub and they sat at the dry and untouched, while he padded around in his feet wrestling with the woman in his arms. She was strong, but he was stronger.

888

"It is time," a voice announced and the doomed women wailed and shrieked, crying out for mercy for some divine intervention to save them from their plight. A group of men shuffled them away and out of the room, the cries and keening never lessening the closer they approached to the noose.

Von had curled herself up as best she could, the instinct was to keep warm, but soaking wet from the burning holy water and naked wasn't doing her any great service and she shivered uncontrollably while she tried to fall asleep, unable to when she would be jerked back to consciousness from a stray noise that would pierce her hearing. She dared to lick her dry cracked lips, among her list of aches and woes was dehydration, the time she had been here she had been given no water or food, only bile and whiskey were left in her gut to rot.

The screams died off as she lost consciousness, drifting into a black nothingness. If she was lucky she would never wake up from it.

The villagers gathered around Sam, the Devil's Child, and a gallows that stood ominously off to his right. The device had seen more use than not in the last several days ever since the outbreak of witches and other malicious creatures that posed as humans, before it was the occasional criminal or heretic, now every day some minion of the Devil was paying their dues by the noose.

The area was a buzz with conversation; none too pleasant for anyone's ears to hear but carried on all the same. Hushed accusations and speculations flew, the air grim with anxiety, soon the subdued crying and sobbing of the condemned women would fill the air and one by one they would be silenced.

They shuffled them out and he had the perfect view of the small stage they had with the nooses set up. It wasn't very well constructed or as fancy as movies would have it, but it was still something frightening to see. The fear in the females eyes as they cried, heading for their death, they were forced to look at him and he couldn't believe this was happening. He was supposed to save people...they were supposed to save people not let them die, not watch them die. He knew that the witch trials were simple; there were a lot of accused women that weren't even witches and died for no reason...they could have lived.

"NO!" he jerked on the cross when four of them stopped guarded by men, a crowd formed to watch the hanging, one stepped onto the platform and she was bawling, the noose being fitted around her neck. "NO! Stop! This isn't right they are innocent people!"

"Were," another shouted back, pushing the woman off, the cries ended from one, lessened to four.

He tightened his jaw and jerked harder on the bindings on the cross. Turning his head away he closed his eyes. This was horrible, this was like seeing Jessica on the ceiling again, except she was already dead, this he was watching them die, experiencing the sight of their bodies giving a spasm from their muscles reacting. Hanging there for a few more minutes to make sure, and then a bit longer when someone realized he wasn't paying attention to her full death. A hand was on his head and locking it straight.

"Thee shall watch what thou poisonous essence hath done to them, brought upon them," it growled. They didn't cut the rope, they had another noose, the body still dangling there, lifeless and doll-like. Another set of footsteps on the wood and the next woman stood for the last time.

888

When Jeremy left Dean held back for ten minutes then crept from the house, Sorcha following close behind, the plan was to sneak behind the backs of the buildings unseen and get to the mess hall and then get back to Jeremy's house with Von before all five women were hanged. He may have overestimated his ability to rescue someone considering he didn't know Von's full condition but it was too late to go back now.

Dean motioned Sorcha forward and she stalked along, dropping to all fours at the corner of a house waiting, showing to the hunter that it was clear for him to pass. They went on like that until they reached their destination, Dean was mindful to block out the sounds coming from the gallows, he couldn't allow it to distract him.

The lock was heavy metal but simple and Dean was through it within a matter of seconds. He could smell the place from outside the door and when he opened it he had to hold his arm over his mouth to keep from gagging, the reek of old blood, sweat and other equally unpleasant bodily fluids filled the air. There wasn't much light in the large room and he had to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light before he could move on.

With stealth he travelled across the stained floor, deeper into the room and all its horrors, he started to flash back to his time in Hell, his ears filling with screams and his nostrils flaring at the sharper smell of blood. He scrunched his eyes closed and clenched his jaw, driving the memories from his mind with a silent scream of his own.

There was a figure huddled against a wooden pole, naked and bloody covered in deep bruises and cuts, they barely looked human and when Dean realized it was Von his legs threatened to buckle under him. "Christ," his voice croaked, his throat already tightening up with the dread in his chest.

Not much could get under his skin but seeing what was in front of him, what they did to her, he wanted to break down right there or go out and slaughter all of them. Sorcha whimpered and padded over to Von, touching her with her nose gently but she did not move. Dean kneeled down, even in the dim light he could see more than he wanted, her skin through the cuts and bruising was ash grey, there were dark circles around her eyes and dried blood matted her hair to one side of her face. Her wounded leg was extended out and he swallowed hard, tasting the bile on his tongue, blinking the wetness from his eyes.

Priding himself on keeping his hand steady his raised his fingers to Von's neck to check her pulse, begging with everything he had that she was alive. Nothing, no pulse, he kept holding, still nothing. He couldn't breathe, she couldn't be dead not after everything, not now, he wouldn't believe it, there had to be another way, something he was missing. He hovered his ear close to her mouth, giving up after a minute and a half of hearing nothing.

There was only one other way he could check, he wasn't sure how well the damaged leg would read so he placed two fingers in her inner thigh of her right leg and pressed in. The femoral artery was the strongest pulse point on the body, if he couldn't feel anything there then he would have to accept that there was nothing he could do, resuscitation was too risky and he could kill her in the process of trying to bring her back.

Nothing. Nothing. Dean gasped, a pulse, thready, weak, but there. He removed his hand and brushed his fingers along her cheek, pain threading through his hand and up his arm, the bruises on her face melting away. "Von," he called softly, not caring that contact with her was causing a building pain inside of him.

She was beat up really bad and had to be healed, the leg was a priority and he hoped that it wasn't too far gone and that his ability could actually heal it, the thought of what it would do to him never occurred to him. Von's eyes fluttered, only opening into tiny jade slits that were glassy with fever and pain, she saw Dean and opened her mouth but nothing came out, her chest swelled and deflated in a labored breath and tried again but to Dean it only sounded like air was coming out. He leaned forwards, feeling for the first time the intense heat that was coming from her skin, the fever was burning her alive.

"Kill me," her voice was faint enough that the hunter thought he was hearing her voice in his head.

He shook his head, "No Von, I'm gonna get you out of here, I'm gonna fix you up, okay?"

Von breathed in again and Dean cringed at how painful it sounded, "No, fixing, please, kill," she swallowed convulsively but no moisture would come to her mouth.

"No Von," Dean's voice came out strained and he watched as she opened her eyes a little more and looked at him desperately, begging him to put a bullet to her brain and end it.

"Tell…Sam...'m...s-sorry," she closed her eyes and took another aching breath.

"Tell him yerself, I'm getting you the fuck outta here whether you want to or not," he dragged his eyes away from Von and looked around them, he needed something to gag her, if Alex and himself was anything to go by the healing process hurt and getting Von's leg back to tip top shape was going to hurt like a fucker.

A table nearby held a variety or tools for the application of torture, Dean found two bits of wood they would have to do, he wrapped them in leather cord and squatted back down next to Von. Somewhat taking advantage of her inability to fight back Dean forced the wood into her mouth and knowing she wouldn't be able to keep it there on her own he held it there.

She made a coughing strangled whine but didn't move. "This is gonna hurt, a lot," he said before biting down on the piece of wood and placing his free hand full on the bullet wound on her leg. His legs fell out from under him and his teeth sank into the wood, agony blinding him with white hot light, pain ripped at his system and he felt his leg rip open, blood soaking through his denim clad leg.

Dean cried out, the sound perfectly muffled by the gag in his mouth and Von's body jerked in reaction an equally pained sound coming from her. Old blood and puss filtered out over the leg, the blackened lead bullet came next followed by more rancid fluids, the wound healing from the inside out. Dean's body trembled and hot tears leaked down his face, another shout and groan forced out of his lungs.

Von's head snapped from side to side to try and throw the piece of wood from her mouth but Dean held it fast, hand moving with her head to make sure the gag didn't slip. The wound began to close and the complexion of the skin around the affected area started to clear up, the veins becoming a soft blue again instead of the angry infected black they had once been. Soon Dean felt the wound close up clean on his own leg and he fell back on his ass withdrawing his hand from Von's leg, they were both shaking badly and the hunter feared it would take him too long to recover from the shock of dealing with such a wound before the executions were finished and everyone would be heading back. There was still too much work to be done on Von for him to be able to do it all at once, he would have to take her now and heal her back at Jeremy's.

She was wheezing when he withdrew the gag, shivering and spasming but slightly better off than she had been, her body was still hot with fever and worse for wear but there was more hope for her now. Dean undid the shackle at her good wrist and lowered her arm down slowly while his eyes scanned around for something to wrap her in, direct skin contact activated the healing and he didn't want that when he was trying to make a quick get away, he also didn't want her catching pneumonia or being buck naked while he carried her through the town. A scratchy wool blanket was all he could come up with but it was something.

He noticed her arm was dislocated and handed her the wooden gag, she actually took it but still needed help holding it in place, which was difficult when Dean had to use both hands to reset her arm. He had to grab a dirty piece of cloth to secure the bit in her mouth then he made quick work of her arm, ungagging her and wrapping her in the blanket as many times as he could. They had to hurry; it would be very if he got caught now.

He lifted her up and she sucked in a sharp breath, whimpering and scrunching her eyes closed, curling her body against him, she hardly weighed anything and as quickl and silently as he could he exited the building, putting the lock back into place and heading directly back to Jeremy's house.

888

Her body arched into him when the water was still on their clothes and pressed to her skin from him holding her down, a scream ripped from her. "Fuck. You. Asshole," she growled through grit teeth, spitting at him before another noise came.

Alex felt a small drop like it was water and a push of energy came off of her and slammed into Joshua's body, sending him off of her. When he was off, she growled and gasped, trying to crawl away from the bath, trying to get away from Joshua. Had to find Dean, had to get out, get Sam, get Von, and get the fuck out of this town. She needed her gun, she needed her knife, she needed...A hand on her ankle made her slip onto the tile and she cried out, flipping herself over and being dragged towards him. When completely under, she took a page from her book of when in doubt and on bottom situation like this...Knee up, groin hit.

Joshua grunted, hand going to the appointed injury zone but not lingering long, on a human man it would have knocked them down and from the force of it out as well. But an angel could take a groin hit as easy as they could take a sword to the chest, that wasn't to say that Joshua wasn't a tad annoyed by her blatant need to attack him.

He pulled himself on top of her and dropped his weight down to pin her under him, he was taken by surprise at the burst of force that had knocked him backwards and off his feet. He wouldn't allow that to happen again anytime soon, but still it was impressive, no other demon had ever been capable of throwing him, and not even the white eyed ones had much luck. It intrigued him to no end and he tilted his head to the side to observe her from a different angle.

"Language," he chided, lifting himself up a bit, his hips from the movement were then pressed down harder on hers but he didn't seem to notice the positioning or if it meant anything in particular.

The noises outside were silenced by the thick walls that surrounded them, the church was one of the best constructed buildings in the entire town, the cacophony sounds did not come to their ears but Joshua knew exactly what was going on outside and that no one would be near the church for some time. All the more time for him to prepare Alex and himself for what was to happen next.

"I'll give you language. Motherfucking asshole, damn piece of fucking shit get the fuck off-" she stopped and inhaled shakily, her head turning to the side biting her lip. A whimper came from her from the water but him pushing down his hips right there it caused a reaction out of her and damn it she wished that it didn't. That one moment of relaxing her muscles from reacting and Joshua had her more under control grip wise.

_"Lesson six Alex...show me the real you. Even if it's just a little."_

"No," she screamed, her arms flailing, her body wiggling and she had to ignore whatever might be brought up from that, moving her head back and forth she then stopped and looked at Joshua through her eyes. Still haven't changed back.

Joshua frowned, "Thou seem to favor that word."

He held her tighter when she screamed and bucked under him, never flinching or looking away when her eyes stared into his, those same curious blue-black eyes. They appealed to him in a way he couldn't describe, he tucked his hips closer against hers, wondering at her reaction despite her distress. It appeared that she had almost enjoyed the unintentional pressure of his body against her, even while she struggled to be free, to fight such natural urges.

He lowered himself down, mouth against her ear, "But tell me, do _you_ also favor the act?" his voice teased of pleasures she had never known and he found himself allowing the control on his body to slip just a little to show her that he too enjoyed her body against his. Alex's pain mixed with the pleasure she was trying hard to hide attracted him like a moth to a flame, she was complex, he liked complex.

Alex shivered and turned her head away, closing her eyes, she then turned it back. "Not nearly as much as you do," she replied matter of fact. She writhed at the closeness and she really wished that she didn't get the pervy dude.

_I don't know Alex; I'm starting to like him. He's got something. A flare._

Another arch came to her when she writhed and her fingers laced into his that where holding hers. Alex swallowed long and hard and gasped.

_What's the matter Alex? You need a little diversity. You can't just have one all the time. Though that sounds more like me._

"It's more than fucking to me," he admitted, closing his eyes when she gasped, "it's more than the joining of two bodies," he opened his piercing blue eyes and looked down at her in admiration. Her body knew what it wanted and he knew a part of her did too, would it be cruel if he denied her? "Don't fight it," he swelled against her and pushed gently, her heat making him tight all over with desire, a warmth passing from his body into hers, "your body doesn't lie and I know that deep down you're curious where this will lead just as I am curious about that part of you, you try to keep tucked away, why won't you let her out, I'm sure she's lonely trapped in there."

Alex bit her bottom lip, needing to not react, needing to not have this. She wanted Dean there, where was Dean? Dean?

_What Dean? This Joshua knows me too well. Yes! I am lonely, more like sick and tired of being trapped._

"No, I can't. She's staying where she is," her stomach flexed and her body gave a quick exhale and inhale, holding for ten seconds when he pushed gently.

_Come on. Please Alex. Just a little bit of fun? Please. You know you want to._

"Stop double teaming!" she yelled.

An urge, one that couldn't be denied, the warmth she felt, that knowledge that something had gone done in the lock just a small bit, worn and weathered it a bit more, she winced and brought her body up. It was like a calling she had to answer as well as an action she had to take part in from within, her lips met his and she groaned. Pulling back she screamed, her head going to the side to avoid him.

_What's wrong with you Alex? You seem a little frustrated. I'm too tempting. He's too...exotic. You can't ignore us both; you have to give into one of us._

"No..." she breathed. "Dean..."

His lips quirked to the side. "So she is lonely," he breathed, he didn't necessarily want one to take over for the other but a threesome wouldn't be out of the question, it would be interesting to see their reactions on having an angel inside of them, to have their body yearning for him and burning with unquenchable desire even while he tended to all of their needs. "Don't worry about Dean," he soothed, rocking into her again and sighing his eyes already heavy with the want for sex, and Joshua thought that if Alex's Dean were here that he would let him join in, he liked to share but he could already tell that Dean wasn't a sharing type.

Joshua felt the sting and electricity of her kiss and he pulsed against her when she screamed, poor thing was so frustrated and conflicted, if she only knew how simple he could make things for her, how pleasurable, making her long for that orgasmic need for pain, that sweet release.

_He's right you know._

"No, you can't...I won't...fuck!" Alex bucked, her eyes were intent on him, murderous and yet she wanted it, she needed it, but it didn't make sense, she'd never felt it this bad. Was it because of her other half?

Her nails pressed into the back of his hand from his lower part in line with her's, looking down their bodies she found the dress riding up from him. This wasn't right, this wasn't Alex, and she couldn't do this. She, she...she was with Dean. They might fight and they might have their hard times but she actually cared for him, Hell she never felt so helpless, caught between another man more like thing but still, and her other half. Alex thought all of her liked Dean.

_I...Yes, but he isn't here right now is he?_

A moan escaped her when she felt the heat and waves of pulsating desire roll from there and even from chest to chest. Alex wanted to grab it back, swallow it down and make sure it never happened again.

Joshua frowned, almost like a pout, "I wouldn't want you to feel regrets, I need to feel you Alex, to have you embrace me and I want you to want me too," he moaned softly at the heat radiating into him from her core and the neat little painful bites of her nails digging into his hands. He didn't mind at all that she wanted to hurt him, that added to her appeal and he would never have her not be who she is, he would have all of her or none.

There was no compromise, he couldn't bare the thought of picking and choosing when all of her being was desirous, when he ached to have all of her screaming in ecstasy and burning for more, his feeding her would make her hunger swell and her body ravenous. But slowly, there was no need to rush, yes the executions would be finishing soon but he knew she would be thinking about him and so would that other side of hers. He was not a demon that wanted instant results, he was a nurturer and loved to watch things grow, especially the warring desire he could see swimming in her gorgeous demonic eyes.

"Yeah right, I would never embrace you or want you," Alex growled. "Besides a little late on the come on, I'm already taken and plus I don't go for dicks that try and purify me."

_No but you do go for torture and this is inching in that area, or will be. Besides, you can't say never. Some part of you likes him, wants him...sure that part is me but let's think for a moment shall we? In all sense of the matter, I am you._

The door to the main part of the church opened and she heard it, it'd be only a few minutes until the Reverend walked through that door into the bathing room and they didn't necessary look like what they were supposed to be. Then again, didn't the Reverend say this man was an angel? Or was that just figure of speech? Angels...a lot didn't believe in them, but Alex she knew they existed. Being in Hell, it's a knowledge that angels did, she wasn't that blind to things beyond or equal to her. But was this Joshua one? No. Angels weren't sexually driven, let alone this persistent for a town, Hell, they'd rather not venture on earth in bodies and make themselves known. 

"That's a shame," he smiled wickedly at her and pushed himself off, wrenching her arms behind her and forcing her onto her knees, he then grabbed a length of rope and secured her arms behind her back as the Reverend appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she breathed just as the door opened and the Reverend entered, by that time Joshua had them on their knees and him still restraining her.

"Hangings, such travesties, I simply do not see the enjoyment others do," he said. "What to breech now for Alexandria, Joshua?" he asked.

"Perhaps the cross Father, I hath bathed her again and again and the demon it showeth no forgiveness for her soul, or dost thou think it too harsh a punishment, there are amulets I can procure to aid in the driving of the demon from her."

"The cross?" Alex asked her face confused. "Why do I have a feeling that isn't good?"

_You and me both._

The Reverend saw some of the black recede from Alex's eyes, he had never seen anything like it, normally the others that have been claimed possessed had never shown the demon within, which meant that the demon was controlling them and the person wasn't alive anymore. This poor woman had so much. The cross was a harsh punishment, but maybe it might be needed.

"What to bind? Ropes hath no aching to befall on my vision. All to bed, desperation hung on end of the night, let thy help to the Cross," he said, coming up to Joshua and Alex, walking with the angel, the deacon to their church to the cross in the main room of the church. The service room where the giant cross was stationed up.

If they didn't do this tonight, who knows how she would fair until morning or if by morning her soul would be gone. They had time, this was a hope to help back it down. The Reverend was careful with Alex and when they arrived at the cross he looked at Joshua for the answer. Ropes wouldn't work if they didn't work on her now with what they were covered in. What else?

"We shall use ropes to fasten and iron to secure," he ignored Alex's question, she was very much in the right, it was going to be far from good for her to experience what she was about to go through. They had her face the cross that was bolted into the ground, standing tall towards the small rows of pews.

Joshua had more rope nearby, like he knew this was going to happen, he began to unwind some of the coil while they led her up to the cross, it was slightly taller than she was, which meant that when she was secured to it she'd be several inches off the ground. That detail was of no concern to Joshua; he in fact was rather looking forward to seeing her placement on the cross.

For the old man's sake he made quick work in tying Alex to the cross, so the Reverend wouldn't have to struggle with her long. When it came to revealing the iron spikes to her he took a generous amount of time hammering them into the palms of her hands and her feet, her screams were as enchanting as a lullaby to his ears, and he knew she could scream all she wanted and the sound would hardly escape the church, if sound couldn't get in then sound couldn't get out. Which meant no waking the villagers as they slept soundly in their beds, dreaming of things that innocent people often dreamed of, well perhaps some not so innocent. Joshua decided he might pay a visit to sweet Lottie tonight; she was such a pleasant little peach.

The men said prayers over Alex until the Reverend had exhausted himself, setting off to bed and leaving Joshua alone with Alex again. He watched her thoughtfully like she was a butterfly held in place with a stick pin. "Perhaps I should leave you to rest, unless you want my company, I know how hard it is to be lonely."

Alex screamed and cried the pain fierce, and she cried so hard it was if she were back at Kayden's moment of death, when she woke up from that nightmare...Alex screamed and cried and when it was done it still hurt, her cries was the term of bawling with the hiccup sobs, afraid to move, but the crying wracked her body and the stakes in her hands and feet tugged when that happened.

"DEAN!" she shouted, hoping by some chance he'd hear her. "Hehehelp." Her breathing was labored and she couldn't stop the pain the tears and she looked at Joshua and felt bile crawl up in her throat, the pain was that much. "Go to Hell. Don't pass go, don't collect 200 dollars, go straight there and stay there!"

Chest heaving up and down from trying to keep from throwing up, from trying to breathe. It was hard, she knew that it wasn't good and when he hammered in those iron stakes she honestly wanted to die, anything to make the hammering end, anything to make the pain end. Alex knew her hands and feet were now rendered useless, passing through bones, nerves, useless, unable to function.

"DEAN!"

"I've been on several military tours actually, it's a nice place to visit but I couldn't see myself living there," he smiled at her akin to a wolf in sheep's clothing, alluring even though you knew you were going to get bitten. Joshua shook his head, he wasn't about to shout over her screams but went on saying what he was going to anyway. "Sorry love, Dean can't hear you, no one can accept me and the Reverend, you're going to make it difficult for the old man to catch some much deserved rest, he's trying very hard to keep this town above water."

After a moment more he said his farewell, that he would be back bright and early in the morning. He exited the church, and went for a stroll into the dark passing by the Boy King unnoticed and on his way to Lottie's house. At her house he circled it twice and stopped by her bedroom window, tapping his nails on the glass to rouse her in case she was sleeping.

_Ah to sleep, I wonder what that's like._

He could have easily gotten into the house, but this was much more fun, to see her rise from her bed in that delicate night gown of hers, one she should have never been wearing for her age as it spoke too much to her figure but one she wore anyway. Joshua rattled his nails on the window again; he had something very special for Lottie tonight.


	116. Chapter 116

All of them, all dead, all hanging there before him, all lifeless and no longer crying. The town had enjoyed it, only few cowered in distaste and not able to watch further. He felt dead inside; tears came to his eyes as he saw those dead bodies. Those dead women just hanging there from their noose. It was almost as if at any moment they would move and open their eyes and jump down and say they were alright, it was all a joke. No joke. This was real. So, so real.

The sun was now at the edge of the field and everyone had escaped to their houses, the bodies were cut down and moved to a cart to be unloaded to the pond nearby or a fire pit to be made to burn the corpses. That's at least what he had heard. His eyes remained on the bodies, couldn't tear away, he just started his eyes sad, angry, empty...he could have saved them...but then again he couldn't.

_I can't save everybody._

Sam had to try. He just had to. He did but it didn't pan out. When the last of the people were in their houses, lights turned out, he knew that there were some men roaming around the edges to make sure for any intruders or other anomalies to their criteria were found trying to enter or wandering the perimeter.

Alone in the center of town on the cross he hung there, his body wanting to sag but not getting far and he knew the position would pay Hell on his limbs if he ever got off of it. A soft crunching on the dirt he turned his head and he found Lottie. "How did thee like the show?" she asked with a smile.

"Go away. Leave me alone."

"Doth thou not understand the placing? Leaving be no option to thee."

"Then the attempt at my words were useless, yeah I know."

"Samuel," she paused, coming close like she did earlier that day. "I feel an infatuation, a yearn that hath not become of me before."

"Huh, well according to everyone here in this town something like that what with calling me the Devil's Child, and those innocent women my whores, shouldn't that make you a witch or one of those if you feel this? Don't mean to be a prick but it thought someone like you would know this none sense."

Lottie glanced around her and her hand rested on his chest, her eyes on the flesh and she gave a small laugh at the feeling as she ran her hand down and then up over the muscles. "Witch nor whore entitle me, but those witches are false. However not the red beast. She is true evil...so soft, different, and the wonder plants itself..." Sam opened his mouth to speak when he groaned and put his head back when he felt her lick his chest, kissing his nipple before coming up on her tip toes and taking his chin in her delicate hand. Bringing his face down she was awed. "Why make such play? Samuel thou a sexual spawn? Doth thou enjoy it?"

"Sorry but I'm taken."

"Play indeed and tease, test, even humiliate thine claimed taker. Nay, thee yearn for thy soul, thy flesh and treasures."

"No. You've got the wrong idea."

"Hey! Lottie what thou be committing?" a voice announced walking over to them.

Lottie backed away and blinked, confusion marring her face before projecting fear. "Devil's Child hath taken my mind, forced me to come. Untie thee spoke! Be thine thee preached! Whores lost thee make more, I a chosen trinket to the dancing fire of Hell sin. A whore to collect and entrance!" The man took her into his arms as she began to weep; he glared at Sam and hurried her to her home. Away from Sam, away from damnation.

888

Von lay in Jeremy's bed, it being the only bed in the house, her leg was better but she still had a long way to go and unfortunately healing took a lot out of Dean, especially with the wound as severe as it was. If Von had survived the infection she would have lost the leg, even Dean's leg was still cramped up from having healed it, but he could worry about that later he was too concerned about Von.

Her body was still half beaten to Hell and back and her fever was still ravaging her body. He had tried to get some fluids in her, but she kept coughing them up and apologizing, he hated hearing her say she was sorry for being sick. People who were ill should never have to apologize for being so.

He had found her some clothes, oversized breeches and a men's peasant top, Jeremy didn't have any girly clothes but this wasn't a fashion show, as long as Von had something to wear to keep her covered and feeling at least a little less vulnerable would help. There were painkillers and other medicine in his duffle but if Von couldn't keep water down he didn't want to waste the pills until they could get her stomach more settled.

Dean knew he could heal her, it was the fever he wasn't sure about, and she might have to fight that all on her own. He avoided the subject of Sam and Alex, he knew where she was now thanks to Jeremy, and they were torturing her too now, trying to save her soul. She was fine and didn't need her soul saved, Dean wanted to throw his fist into the wall but if anyone heard the commotion they'd all be fucked. Von was under enough stress without worrying over them, they would be fine; they were tough and had been in worse scrapes than this. He paused, staring at the wall in thought, Sam had to watch all those women die and he couldn't do anything, Dean should have tried to save them too, but he hadn't.

_If I did, Von would be dead; she would have died if I hadn't gotten there when I did. I would never forgive myself and neither would Sam..._

He blinked and looked back down at Von who was blinking feverish eyes up at the ceiling, the blankets were off to the side they were making her too hot and she needed to cool down. Dean exchanged the cold compress on her forehead for a fresh one, smoothing her bangs back. "Is that better?" he nodded when she smiled a little. "Do you wanna try again?" he asked, looking back when Jeremy came into the room with a fresh candle, his brown eyes fell on the woman in his bed they were sad and matched his frown, the men exchanged looks and then Jeremy left the room.

Von nodded slightly and coughed, feverish eyes looking worried. "Don't worry about him, he's just miffed that he has to sleep on the couch because a pretty girl is in his bed," Dean lifted the mug full of water towards Von and smiled when he saw a glimmer of her old self in the smart-ass curl of her lip and the small shake of her head.

"Liar," her sore throat managed in a hoarse whisper before she coughed some more. She wanted to try and hold the cup herself but she knew Dean's hand would be on it just in case, she hoped she could keep some water down this time.

888

When Joshua left she tried to calm her screams to grunts silent crying, but frankly in the end it didn't matter. She didn't care if the Reverend lost sleep or could hear her. Alex wondered if there was a way to let anyone know anything. Thinking about what the Reverend said about the hangings, if she weren't in this situation it'd be a perfect way to get Von out, a distraction away from Von. Since she didn't hear anything about Dean he must have not been caught yet, which meant that he probably thought the same thing.

Alex whimpered and closed her eyes, head rested on the back of the wood. Concentrating through the pain she knew that Von felt some emotions, Hell, maybe Von could sense something or see images if passed on? Alex had never tried it before; she didn't think she could do it, but her other half could which meant that she'd have to tap into some of that power.

_Goody. Finally of use to you am I?_

"More like us now sh...trying to think..." she paused, a scream ripped through her when her muscle decided to move, the scream with the pain, the wave of energy left her and she really wished that it wasn't the message to give to Von or Dean. Whoever it was given to. "Help..." her voice came out weak, a sigh and another sound escaped her throat. After this she wouldn't be surprised if her throat ached or speak the next few days she'd screamed so much lately.

888

Dean was proud of Von; she managed to hold down a whole cup of water for fifteen whole minutes and counting. It was slow progress, but slow was better than none; he was hoping to try her on solid food in a couple days.

_Couple days? I don't wanna be in this shit town for a couple days, but I can't move Von until she gets better and where the fuck are we gonna go?_

For all Dean knew they were stuck in this town and there was no way of getting out and back to their own time. He was still having trouble jumping the logic barrier from what Jeremy had told him. It was about the angels again, Jeremy said they gave him a task and he failed which was why they brought Dean and gang in on the fun, because they believed that he was the only one that could succeed. Succeed in what Dean had asked and Jeremy explained that it was a Seal he had been charged to protect. Once Dean got his mandatory Sea World snark out of his system Jeremy elaborated that there are Seals, all over the world, and they all have one purpose, to act as locks on the cage that was keeping Lucifer in Hell.

"Lucifer, the Fallen Angel, Satan, the Devil, he actually exists?" Dean had asked incredulously, gawking at Jeremy like he had grown a second head and Dean wasn't sure whether to laugh or go for his .45, Jeremy insisted that Lucifer was very real and that was when Dean got angry.

If angels were behind this then why weren't they the ones talking to him about it and why were they dragging him into this in the first place? Why did they have some human that had failed them be the one to explain that someone was trying to pop the Devil out of the box. Dean knew exactly who was trying to do it too. Lilith. And if that was the case why couldn't they find her and smite her ass? If the shit kept on getting heaped up Dean was going to start drowning in it. The thing was he had to take one thing at a time, getting Sam and Alex rescued and Von cared for was top priority, until then the Seals and the Apocalypse could wait. A thought had occurred to him more than once, if Jeremy had failed, didn't that mean that the Seal had already been broken, and that there was no point in them even being here.

"You should get some rest," Von's drowsy voice came to his ears, and he looked up from his thoughts to see her watching him through half closed eyes, watery from the heat of her fever.

"Nah, I'm good," he assured with a shake of his head, readjusting himself in his seat, truth was he was over tired, on his second or third wind, but he wasn't going to sleep on the job.

"It would make me feel better if you-" Von's face suddenly went slack and her eyes lost their focus, her hands went to her head, gripping the sides like she had a killer headache.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and Dean watched her sit upright still in the trance but no longer screaming staring down her hands that were trembling. He called out to her, touched her, held her but nothing worked and just as soon as if had occurred it was over and Von was slumped forward, panting for much needed air. Dean held out some water for her and she took several sips sparingly, clutching onto the mug like it was a lifeline.

"Alex...she...she's in the church, they crucified her to the altar cross." Von was shaking against Dean, holding her arms out a little like she could still see the bloody holes inside her palms. She didn't know what had happened and couldn't explain it to Dean when he asked, she had never experienced anything like it before but it was almost like Alex had shot out some telepathic link and Von being the powerful psychic of the group latched onto the signal loud and clear.

"Is she…"

"She's alive," Von managed to get out, feeling faint and about to pass out any minute save that she could hear Alex's screaming in her head, her own hadn't sounded much better when they sliced, whipped and bludgeoned her ceaselessly. "You have to get her," she breathed and felt a little bubble of rage inside of her when she felt Dean's doubt, "they are trying to save her soul and they will kill her in the process instead, I'm not going anywhere, go an' save her."

Von's chest heaved in little spurts and her eyes fluttered, it was hard to breath after saying so much. Dean rubbed her back and Sorcha watched hopefully for Von to regain her breath. If this was an opportunity to get one of their team back then he had to take it or suffer the consequences.

"Was there anyone in the room with her?" Dean questioned and Von shook her head against his chest. He let her settle down before resting her back on the bed and drawing up the blankets some to cover up to her waist. "Good enough for me," he feared leaving Von but knew this could be his one and only chance at getting to Alex without getting caught, and Von insisted, he didn't want her getting sick because she was pissed at him for not listening.

He thought about leaving Sorcha behind but Von said that she would be of better use to him getting Alex back, especially if things got bad. Von, always an optimist. Dean grabbed Jeremy and told him to watch Von until he got back, he had a milk run to do, he hoped it would be a milk run otherwise he was proper fucked. He promised Von he would be right back with her hand in his he squeezed it for reassurance, then he was gone, into the night with a shadow of a dog as his companion.

888

Lottie heard the tap, tap on her window pane and she got out of bed with a knowing smile, another tap, tap and she arrived, opening the latch and staring at Joshua. Moving aside for him to climb in, shut the window and did the latch and turned to face him excitement running through her veins. Joshua was unlike anyone she'd ever met and he had shown her the wonders that she'd been deprived of. Lottie always thought about him and though it was a sin, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"What brings thee? What news to whisper to my ears?" she asked.

"No news my dearest heart, I only wished to see thee and to whisper of sweeter promises in thine ears," he approached her and could feel her excitement wash over his skin like spring rain, he smiled at her and lifted a hand to her cheek taking her chin in between his fingers and gliding his lips softly over hers. When he moved away from the kiss he sighed, "There has not been a night I hath not thought of thee, I ache to lie with thee and feel thy embrace."

He smoothed a stray lock of hair away from her face, looking deep into her eyes, he felt her arousal grow and noticed the acute changes of her body, the tiny shiver, the sensuous sucking of her lip and how her breasts peaked perfectly against the white fabric of her nightgown, if there were candle light he would be able to see the warm rosy pink of her nipples. He had been careful not to go too far with her too fast, all the more to make her desire for him grow, to make her yearn for a nightly visit.

"What hath thou been up to?" he inquired, curiously tilting his head to the side, he had a feeling he already knew, she had been to visit the Boy King, he smiled openly at that knowledge. He had seen the Devil's Child himself and it was a shame that he couldn't play with him, he so badly wanted to play, tease and poke and make him beg for mercy and for more. He wanted Lottie to pursue her interests in Sam but for now Joshua wanted to pursue his interests in Lottie.

"The Devil's Child Samuel...I feel the calling to his being, yet attraction no powers. No influence. He's..." Lottie paused. "He's to die thus I can't act, alas I have thee."

A smile lit her face, her hand going to his chest and the other to his face. She needed to kiss him, needed more and he denied her each time. Looking at him always made her awestruck, he was beautiful and yet the looks deceived what was truly inside. Lottie stepped closer.

"I yearn and ache same, for it's hard to keep the mind from going back to thee. Always in thought."

"Ah," the simple sound purred from his chest, "do not deny thyself the pleasure of gaining familiarity with him, such pleasures however short lived are all the more precious for being so, I would not have thee regret not knowing him and then have him gone."

Joshua trailed his fingertips over Lottie's lips thoughtfully and he bent down to kiss her again, lingering just so, pulling away only to apply more pressure tasting her hunger for his body. He pulled away, brushing the moisture from her lips with his thumb, they were so soft, and he wondered if the rest of her body was the same. Soft and warm, he could work it like clay under his hands, massaging, rubbing, and bruising. Her pale skin would bruise beautifully, just as the red haired witch's had, so deep, perfect swells of garnet red and sapphire blue would shade her body in vibrant color.

"If thou art deeply intrigued by Samuel, I would have thee seek pleasures with him while his time lasts," he smiled kindly upon her, lust filling his eyes, he was already thinking of ways he could make her time with Samuel possible for he knew that in such short time she had been drawn to Sam like a flame and her body burned with all the heat of it, if not as much as it burned for him. "I can no longer deny the vision of thy figure overwhelms the senses," he took a step back to allow her to advance on him, "but I would do no untoward action unless thou deeply desired it, it is true I have shown thee much and in doing so I long to share more with thee, my dearest heart, I long to share all of me."

Lottie was pleased to hear his words, knowing that he wouldn't mind her and her yearnings for Sam. She smiled when he spoke, when he stepped back to allow her to take action from what she had been deprived of and not yet felt before. A man's presence so close and embraced. Lottie stepped forwards and kissed him.

"I long to share all of me as well. Please show what it means to be bound to many emotions in one act. In one movement and decision. For I hath no knowledge, but will learn and do as thee wishes. Dear Joshua, I long for touch, control, and yet equality of thee." Glancing at her bed she took his hand and walked over to it, sitting down and staring thoughtfully at him, obediently and ready for what he'd do.

Joshua sat next to Lottie, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaning in close, "As thee wishes," he kissed her cheek, "I hath dreamed of this moment," he glided an arm around her hugging her delicate body, his kisses traveling down her cheek and to her petal soft lips.

One arm supported Lottie's weight while the other ran slowly and carefully up her side, tracing over the lace of her nightgown. He sighed against the skin of her neck, longing to explore other areas, but knowing how important it was to take ones time and cherish the moment. If Lottie urged and pushed then he would react in kind, yet showing that he had restraint and control. The sounds of pleasure that were to follow would be cause for worry but Joshua was an angel of the Lord and had made the walls so that no sound would pass through them, so that when the time came they could make all the noise they wanted.

888

It was near impossible to stay completely still, her muscle could act out or her fingers would twitch and she'd scream. This was most definitely worse than just cutting lines on her left hand, this went clean through and was holding her up and not to mention was through all four places. Alex whimpered and her breathing was shaky, the more she cried with the scream the more she'd wail, the more the pain hurt and laced through her.

_It fucking hurts!_

"Don't you think I know that?" Alex yelled through the next wave, her body breaking out in a sweat from all the exertion her noises were creating, her throat already becoming raw and her own saliva wasn't enough to take care of it. If she had water it'd be better, but the Reverend was probably trying to ignore her while he tried to sleep.

Her head turned to the left and rested her chin there, her eyes closing as she tried to calm herself. It was all about the mind. The mind created the pain, but damn it, it just hurt so damn bad. "Mmnngah..." she opened her mouth and exhaled, "Help..."

The tears inside were beginning to threaten to come out, and she knew if they did it'd cause every part of her to move and that wouldn't be good for the stakes where they were. When a creak of a door came to her attention it broke, the bubble broke she tried to contain and her body moved, screams and cries were wracking her form. Who was it? What if it was Joshua again? What if it was the Reverend? What would they do? Alex turned her head away, not wanting to see, and almost an attempt to shy from the person that had entered the main room of the church where she was staked in.

Dean stepped over the threshold and was instantly creepified, there was some bad mojo going on here. He had never been fond of churches but this one took the cake. Alex's screams made his blood run cold and without thinking he was running towards her, stumbling up the steps with Sorcha following him, albeit more gracefully.

"Alex," he hissed loudly, noticing her looking away like she was trying to avoid whoever had come through the door.

He looked around frantically for a way to get her off the cross; it kept him from wanting to scream at the horror of it. She was nailed to the God forsaken cross with spikes that were half an inch thick; there was no way he could pull them from the wood. The only option he had was to pull her hands and feet from where they were pinned around the nails, the heads on them weren't much wider than the actual spikes so the extra damage would hopefully be minimal. He grabbed the altar cloth behind the cross and brought it up to Alex's face.

"Bite this," he instructed and waited till she had a good portion of it in her mouth before proceeding. There wasn't any point in doing a count down; it was just going to have to be done quickly. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't look at her, the pain in her face, and he grabbed her arm and pulled, the rope around her wrist catching the weight. Without waiting he pulled the other free, pulling out his bowie knife he cut the rope at her ankles and then took her feet on either side and yanked them free.

Dean held his hands over her feet and when he felt the holes open up on his own feet he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Breathing heavy he gathered himself up quickly, before they fully healed, breathing uneven and reached for one of Alex's hands, closing his hand around hers to take her wound as his own. Clutching his hand as it healed over he limped to her other hand, his leg acting up from healing Von's. He willed his wounds to heal quickly, already feeling the shakes setting in from shock. Supporting Alex's weight he started to cut her free, freezing when he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall.

His attention swiveled from the side door where the noise was coming from back to Alex, the ropes snapping loose on one wrist so his knife could cut hungrily through the other. Dean limped down the steps and ran as fast as he could; dragging Alex behind him with Sorcha tagging behind in case there was trouble from the rear. They escaped out of the church and into the shadows of night, slowing their pace to avoid being detected. Sorcha crept ahead to be the scout and led them through the maze of buildings back to Jeremy's without the night patrol being any the wiser.

Alex stumbled, trying to bite back the yelps of pain. The feeling was still there, no matter what Dean had just done taking on her wounds, she could still feel it and he hadn't completely healed them, there was still a nasty red mark on each point where the stake had entered. Arriving at the house she furrowed her brows, entering inside and that was about the time when her legs gave out on her, her feet hurt, and her hands as well.

A man led her to a small cot on the floor that was made and she laid down, feeling blankets rushed onto her and she hardly even noticed that her teeth were chattering. Whimpers and groans came from her and how she had missed that she didn't know. Alex just hurt, she still felt the Holy water cling to the fabric sending stinging waves into her system, but it was the feeling remaining of the stakes there. Holding her. Tearing her when Dean pulled. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to fucking do that?

Closing her eyes, bringing her legs up and curling in on herself, the blanket clutched in her hands. Wool and well made so it was damn warm and she was grateful for it. Alex opened her eyes a bit and found Dean there. Opening her mouth she tried to speak only to have a small cry of pain. It was almost like after shocks. Everything was just a dream and yet it had really happened. Crucified. She had been crucified and damn it Alex couldn't help but think she had found another fear...

Alex had blankets on her but in the sopping wet night gown it wouldn't do her any good. She was still in pain and Dean wanted to do more but knew he couldn't, he couldn't work miracles. Jeremy had left with some clothes for Alex, which was hard to come by given the time period where people didn't exactly have ten pairs of pants and an entire wardrobe of shirts.

Dean brushed Alex's hair away from her face. "You need to get out of these wet clothes." He eased the blankets off of her and had her sit up.

In the amount of pain she was in, peeling off the garment off her would only cause her more discomfort, he decided it was best to cut it down the middle and then strip it off her. Dean explained what he was going to do and pinched the top part of the fabric to pull it away from her chest. Pain threaded through his fingertips at the touch of the linen, at first he thought that he had been absorbing Alex's pain but now that he was solely holding the night gown he knew different.

"What the fuck?" he stared at his fingers, they felt like they were being scorched with acid. The bowie knife made quick work of the garment with a few choice words from Dean hissed under his breath, throwing the offensive material aside. "What the hell was that covered in?" he asked softly, grabbing a cloth as close to a towel as they had and started to dry off her skin.

Dean knew she wanted to do it herself but he needed to touch her, make sure she was really there in front of him. By the time he was done his hands were numb with pain, he could only imagine what Alex's entire body felt like being exposed to that. He threw the towel on top of the nightgown and pulled the oversized poofy shirt over Alex's head and then helped her into the breeches. Dean wanted to try and heal her more but he knew he had nothing left in him to give, he could deal with the pain, but coupled with exhaustion, it was beginning to fray his nerves.

Dean wanted nothing more than to curl up with Alex and make her feel safe but he knew he couldn't, he had to stay awake and stay on watch. Jeremy was kind enough to shelter them but that didn't mean he was going to trust the man with his life. Tucking Alex in, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be right back," he hesitated and then moved away, trying not to show his limp as he walked towards the bedroom where Von was. He moved into the room, "The next time I come in here I want you to be asleep," he scolded, closing the door behind him.

"I heard the door open," she defended innocently, her voice was huskier from her raw throat and she sounded like a chain smoker. Her eyes drifted closed for a minute and then opened upwards to Dean, then drifted closed again.

"Von," he tried and moved to the edge of her bed, resting the back of his hand on her forehead finding that she was still burning hot.

"Did you get her, is she okay?" Von's eyes peeked open, fever bright and desperate for an answer.

"No, she's not okay, but she'll be fine," he checked the temperature of the water in the basin, cold, Jeremy must have brought in fresh water from the well. He checked the pitcher, it was half gone, he looked at Von and tilted the jug, "you kept all this down?"

Von made a little noise and nodded once followed by a helpless moan, she had never been sick much in her life, a good immune system, but this fever was kicking her ass six ways from Sunday. She had a long way to go yet, an uphill battle and she was still afraid she wouldn't make it. She never thought she would be afraid of dying, maybe because she always thought she would go quick, this was slow, drawn out and painful. She had never bothered to write up a will and she could only hope that if she couldn't tell anyone before she went that it was common knowledge that she wanted to be salted and burned because she knew for damn sure that she would come back. It was the luxury of living a cursed life.

"You'd make me feel a lot better of you slept," Dean's voice drifted through the room and Von couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, she felt too weak.

"Same too you," she sighed.

"I'll check on you in a couple hours," he promised and applied a cold compress to her forehead before leaving her to rest. Dean returned to Alex's side shortly after, sitting next to where she was lying down. He sighed quietly and scrubbed a hand over his face, what he wouldn't give for a cup of coffee.

The warm, non-wet and non-holy water soaked clothing was good. Alex could have died for a pair of socks but really she knew that whatever they had was probably something she didn't want on her feet. Her feet where wrapped in the blanket at the bottom as much as they could be and when Dean came back she has been reduced to the warm tingly feeling that comes after being thrown into warmth after extensive cold. No teeth chattering but she still had the bone cold sensation like fevers would have. She'd be fine though...even though she could still feel some of the burns, stings and the hammering through the bones.

A memory that would stick with her and the feeling would leave an imprint and would be tough to shake. Just because Dean healed it partially didn't mean it didn't hurt like a mother fucker. She couldn't stop a few whimpers coming from her when the blanket rubbed the spots, irritating it.

Alex was scared, the thought of what would they have done next to her? The cross was obviously there for a reason but they were intending on something else to go with it. Whatever Joshua did to it...she knew he wasn't human, the ropes, the rigged Holy water, the sexuality, fuck she even noticed that when he was alone with her he started to talk normal. The next thing she could think of was an exorcism.

_We wouldn't have survived that...neither of us._

If it was done by Joshua, whatever he had going for him...Angel...she couldn't forget that the Reverend had said that, slip of the tongue, but an angel, an actual angel to be before her...he wasn't like any angel she had ever heard of. Most likely he was out of their good graces for his upstanding body language and actions. If he had been the one to say the exorcism, it would have killed her no doubt, whatever twist he would have made out of it, it would have killed her and her other half. Alex had inkling that Joshua wanted her alive; there was something in those eyes that said he wanted to do more.

_I would if the circumstances were different. No fucking time travel._

Averting her thoughts from Joshua, her eyes landed on the elder Winchester. "Dean..." she whispered, her throat aching so much that the level accepted was only small. Thankfully the room was quiet otherwise he wouldn't have heard Alex. "Von...n...you...okay?"

"I'm okay," Dean dropped his hand away from his face to stare at the floorboards, "Von's beat up an' sick but she's hanging in there."

He lifted his sights to Alex unable to hide the weariness in his eyes. He was more than bone tired, seeing Von naked and strapped to a pole like an animal, beat up, bloody and dying. His mind kept on playing out the details against his will in high definition clarity. Then seeing Alex strung up screaming staked to a cross had him wondering if he had escaped Hell or if he had only been transferred to another level of it. That was when he thought of Sam and realized the mistake that could cost his brother his life.

Dean had saved the 'Herald' and the 'possessed' girl, what would they do to Sam after the villagers woke up to find the Devil Child's women missing? He already knew the area around Sam was heavily patrolled and that getting to him and managing to get him out would be no small task.

There was the compulsion to go out and do it anyway, but a part of him knew that in the shape he was in he wouldn't be able to save his brother. He would need someone's help, Von was on the mend and even if Dean healed Alex to one hundred percent they knew what she looked like, they didn't know Dean. Could he trust Jeremy enough to help him get the job done? He wanted to think so but something was holding him back, a niggling sense that Jerry wasn't cut out for the work that lay ahead. He was the shelter in the mine field and that was all.

Dean must have shown something on his face because Alex was giving him one of her patented looks. He tried to cover it up but it was too late, the damage had already been done. "I'm trying to come up with a cunning scheme to rescue Sam." He should have rescued him first, and then Von would have died. No matter how it was spun one of them would have been the last to be saved and that person would have been left to suffer for the others breaking free.

"We'll figure something out Dean, you should sleep, I'm not tired. I'll keep an eye on myself, Von and you. I can do it."

_You sure?_

Dean's eyes seemed to ask the exact same thing and she answered. "Yes I'm sure. Now sleep ya idjit," she smiled.


	117. Chapter 117

When morning had hit Sam didn't know until hollers were coming from two different areas of the town, his head rose up and he opened his eyes to find the locations were the church and another building behind him he couldn't see. A crunch of boots on the dirt and then a sharp punch into his stomach, swinging around from back, his shoulders hunched and the air released from him. Sam managed to find a group of men, with the Reverend and another Church worker, someone he had seen last night come and go on an errand.

"Gone Reverend, the Devil's child hath done powers to regain what hath corrupted and poisoned," one man spoke as he stared at Sam.

Sam coughed and figured that Dean had saved Von and Alex. He nearly smiled in happiness that they were alright and no longer in the hands of these townsfolk but at the same time he knew that whatever they were there for in front of him, it wasn't to just speak.

The Reverend met eyes with the Devil's Child, his eyes cautious, frightened and yet held such belief that he could make this right. "Yet hours in the night thee hath attacked Lottie Hamish," another piped in, the patrol man from around that time.

"Place marks on thee and let thee cry for mercy, cry under God's morning glow, cry for the Lord thee hath been spawned from to save thee when none help comes forth. Thee shall see that thee's Lord turns back on thee and doth not answer vocal plea," the Reverend told the men, glancing at Joshua who gave over the leather whip coated in Holy Water and blessed silver pebbles on the ends to one of the men.

Turning and heading to the church he entered and went inside as he heard the men yell in cheer, the scurrying of feet as they went to Sam and tore him from the cross, bringing him onto the hanging stage and kicking him onto his knees. Hands tied behind his back, a rope connected like a leash. The whipper grinned, the town already gathering from their houses from the noise. Unraveling the whip he brought it up, turning it in circles in the air before snapping it forwards and down with a crack. The sound that came after escaped Sam's mouth and his eyes shut tight. The wind and area carrying it to echo to all in the town's perimeter.

888

Alex hadn't slept at all last night, she had managed to sit up, but as for walking it didn't work without Jeremy's help. She had learned his name while Dean slept, and also learned other things. Alex had gained help on going back and forth to Von and then Dean, finally giving up a few times and crawling on her forearms and knees. When she'd get to her destination she'd be worn out. Von was doing better, her fever was reducing only slightly, but Alex made sure she always had a full pitcher of cold water and the bowl filled as well. The rag cold on Von's forehead while sleeping.

_Look at you. Mother hen._

"Shut up..." she whispered jokingly, wringing out the rag, wincing as the fabric rubbed the wrong way on the palms of her hands.

Alex had eaten and drank what Jeremy had offered her, but she hadn't eaten much, she was more focused on her two sleeping comrades. Going back on the floor to head into the main room she began to crawl, only getting to the door of the bedroom when she accidentally set her foot down. Sitting up, her hand went to it as well as the floor to support her, she gave a small pained yelp and she didn't need to look to know that Dean had heard and was awake. Before he could come over and chastise her or take care of her, a loud scream came through the cracks of the cabin and that was all Alex needed to know that no one was asleep anymore.

"Sam..."

888

Von's eyes snapped open, her heart seizing in her chest as wild panic gripped her, and the scream had torn her from the blackness of her sleep and filled her mind with frightening images. She had seen the silver beads glistening in the air from the pale light of the rising sun like time had stopped before they struck flesh.

What feeble strength she had was used to tighten her grip around the blankets as she blinked searing hot tears from her eyes. She had to get out of the bed and do something, anything to save Sam, but even thinking about moving was making her lips move in a way that meant a horrible pained noise was about to escape.

888

Hell dreams, some of the worst since he got out, screams so loud they would make his brain hemorrhage and his ear drums explode. The smell of blood so thick it saturated his eyesight, knives slicing and flesh peeling and curling back like charred paper. Alex's yelp woke him and he rose immediately to investigate, shoving the warm blankets off and trudging through the morning chill of the cabin. More wood would have to be placed in the hearth soon; not seeing Jeremy anywhere Dean assumed that he had gone out to get more.

He saw Alex on the floor on the threshold of the bedroom, clutching her foot. Damn, he had tried to heal her as best he could, apparently it wasn't enough, big surprise, Dean Winchester not being able to do a good enough job. Dean put his hands on her feet again to quell the pain, taking the wound into his own being, he hoped it goddamn worked better and that he would still have enough juice to do some healing on Von. The pain came and went within a minute and he helped Alex to her feet, hoping she would be able to walk this time without any problems.

The scream from outside snapped him from any current thoughts and he turned to the front door, he knew it was Sam without Alex saying his name to confirm it. He swallowed hard and turned away from the door, with every fiber of his being he wanted to go and save his brother, but he couldn't leave Alex or Von exposed. They were both getting better but Von had a long way to go, in one of their little talks she had told him that she thought she had been here for two days. What with the whole time travel crap it was possible, and two days full of torture wouldn't make it easy to heal her in one shot. Von was getting better though and Dean thought her fever would break soon; maybe today he would try giving her some medicine.

He looked over Alex's shoulder to Von on the bed, of course she was awake and he rushed over when he saw her trying to get up. "Von, no," he held his hands out to stop her and she met him with a watery eyed glare, body shivering from the exertion, her breathing labored and pained. She swallowed and you could tell it was painful, then she managed to turn her head away, fresh tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. "Von, we'll get him back," his voice had a grim certainty to it that said he would do anything it took to see that they got Sam back. He sat on the edge of the bed when she started to sob, the energy quickly draining out of her body with each heave of her chest.

It was killing him to see Von this way, not only physically but emotionally; he could have blamed the fever because when people became sick their emotions could get the best of them. But she was an empath and a psychic, she could see, hear and feel beyond an ordinary person, and she didn't have her protective bracelet on, which meant that whatever emotion Sam was feeling she could feel as clearly as her own.

_I feel fucking useless_.

He looked to Alex with Von in his arms wondering what to do, go out there guns blazing and make them all worm food in order to rescue Sam or let him be punished however the town sees fit and go and find him later. If he was in bad shape then Dean would have to heal him since there was a lack of a hospital in this century.

Another scream ripped through the town and Von's body jerked like an after shock from the sound, she blinked and looked over at Alex as if realizing she was there for the first time. She wanted Sam to be there too, one big happy fucked up family again but he was outside being put to the whip and they were only getting started.

Alex was thankful for Dean healing her, even though she wanted to be stubborn and deal with it but she knew that she had to be in good shape to do things. Hell, now that the pain was gone and there were no more wounds, the memories were quelled and all she wanted to do was release havoc on that Reverend and Joshua.

_You have no gun so what, you going to tap into me?_

She really wished she had her guns, her Bowie and Hell even her shoes and socks. Alex was wearing guy clothes, but it was better than a dress. After this, if they ever got out of this alive with Sam in hand, she was going to murder anyone who told her she had to wear a fucking dress ever again. Especially a white one.

It took every fiber of her being to not find whatever Jeremy had in the house and use it as a weapon, go back to the church and just pulverize their heads in. There was no way Dean would let her though. Alex was starting to become a little less reckless, and besides she wasn't suicidal. Stepping forwards she grabbed the medicine bottle and looked it over. Dean's duffel was in the room and she smiled out of the corner of her mouth. Handing him the bottle to hint that she should probably take the medicine now and that Von's fever was at a safe level, she went to his bag and searched for a pair of socks and even found a few guns. She left all the guns except for one and let it rest in her hand after putting the socks on and checking the clip.

Being in a cabin in this day and age she had to have a precaution with her at all times even if she wasn't leaving the house under any circumstances yet. Coming back to the bed she sat down on the other side, lifting her leg and bending it so she could still see Dean while looking straight at Von, wincing as another scream came from outside and a reaction from the red head. They'd get Sam back, they would and when that happened, Alex was going to make sure that Joshua was put to an end.

888

Sam bent his form forwards trying to get away from the sting from the third whip, the feeling of blood running down, the silver on it dug in and made it a lot worse than it would have been without them. Another thing though that made it over the line and unbearable was the chemical on it. What the hell could they have on it that would do this? It was like Acid, burning and going directly to the bone when the whipping didn't. It didn't have an aroma really the only thing they had was water, it wouldn't be alcohol in a town so righteous. Holy water?

_What kind of Holy water does this?_

Another yell from the pain and his spine bowed two cracks of the whip in rapid succession and the next didn't stop for a while. What with 7 whippings, he expected more but when they grabbed his hair and tugged his head back to look into his eyes, lift him up, digging the handle of the whip into the wounds they walked him off the stage and threw him through the doors of the church. Sam rolled and cried out, coming to a stop in the middle of the aisle.

The Reverend turned and looked at the body, a slight pang of sorrow before it was vanquished, and that pang was almost as if something was telling him this was wrong. This was the Devil's Child and yet he had a small flash of second guessing. Why wasn't he fighting back? The Reverend removed that thought, certain that this boy was evil, that it was mildly a simple trick from him, like a wave of energy being sent out, a thought forced to him.

Glancing at Joshua he nodded, they had been talking; a whipping was going to do. This beast had taken away the red witch, had taken away their chances at saving an innocent soul in Alexandria and had even attacked one of their own. Who he was, what his purpose was from his Lord, The Reverend knew there was more punishment that a simple whipping, a simple watching his followers, his worships hang...Looking away to the cross where Alexandria had been, the silver stakes still there, blood as well...so much blood. He knew that blood had to be spilled in portions to be saved.

"The Adversary hath many tricks to beguile us, he seeks to garnish mercies and sympathies from us by playing the submissive in hopes that we good people let our hearts open and our guard down," Joshua observed the men and some brave women brutalizing Sam, dragging him down the aisle when he fell and kicking and striking him for his trouble. He leaned close to whisper in the Reverend's ear, "His blood smells odd to me, a sure sign that he was born of demons and blasphemy."

He nodded to the elderly man then turned his attentions to Sam, who continued to be dragged and kicked towards the cross where Alex had been crucified. The man's back was a mess of bloody ribbons; the whipper had a skilled wrist, if Joshua had been at the whip with several lashings wet bone would have glistened through the shredded meat and bone.

"Hath thee faith enough, soon there can be no doubt to anyone that this blasphemy will reveal his true self to us," he raised his voice so that Sam could hear the last, "just as his whore, the Herald, hath revealed herself to be a beast made in woman's flesh and all she hungers for be blood and flesh and sin."

"Don't you dare talk about Von like that!" Sam yelled, wincing and groaning when the whipper placed the handle of the whip to his back again, a hiss escaping him. "She's anything but that, she's not a monster, she's not...if you honestly think that then you really don't know her. You really don't know me! You don't know anybody!"

His hair was grabbed again, making his back bow, the wounds folding with the skin from the action and he grit his teeth. The Reverend downcast his eyes to the floor, torture of any sort he couldn't stand. The crucifixion with Alexandria he barely could hold himself together but he managed; the hangings he always avoided; the torture that was bestowed onto the red witch and this man he couldn't watch.

A true man of faith, a true man of good will and a good heart. The Reverend didn't know what to do, that is why he was having Joshua call the shots with the intruders, the visitors, and he was the angel he knew best. But the Reverend couldn't help but feel that niggling in his being that said this was wrong, this wasn't the way. He needed that feeling to be stronger to truly trust it. If it was God's will to stop this, he'd know it.

"What will you do to me next huh? A simple sunburn from being out without SPF45 isn't going to do as you say, a simple whipping won't either," Sam paused, swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably in his throat. "I'm not a monster, Von's not a monster, and so far the only monsters I see are all of you. You think God wants you to do this? Really and truly? I've saved enough people to know that He doesn't want the good ones dead."

A scream ripped out from him when Holy water was splashed on him. It was most definitely not Holy water he knew of, it was tampered with, otherwise it wouldn't affect him. Sam wanted to slump at the pain but the person holding his hair wouldn't allow that. To them he needed to suffer a lot, Hell even die from the suffering, and him using God's name was something that didn't settle well with any of them. That much was certain.

888

"Shhh," Dean soothed to little affect, Von was making herself sicker, hiccupping and sobbing and when she started to scream Dean had to clamp his hand over her mouth. Not that it was much of a scream, it was high pitched and tired sounding like Von couldn't get enough air to her lungs to scream properly, but probably still loud enough to call unwanted attention to anyone who was walking too close to the house.

This was worse than bad, with Von being sick she didn't have her usual reserve of energy and will power to call upon to help her block out others emotions; she was using it all on staying conscious and freaking out. What Dean wouldn't give for some tranquilizers right about now, but they were back in the Impala and that was a long walk out in the open in the early morning.

Dean was going to start screaming with Von if he didn't do something, she was jacked in to what was happening with Sam and her reactions weren't much of an indication that he was in a tickling competition. If they didn't get to him soon...He looked to Alex on the other side of the bed, his expression said everything. He couldn't sit there and do nothing knowing that his brother was being torn apart by the town, there had to be some way of getting to him before too much damage could be done and a way that would allow them all to get back to Jeremy's undetected.

Alex saw the look Dean was giving her; she swallowed and licked her lips, trying to think. She could help but people knew what she looked like, they knew that, and they couldn't go in guns blazing, with few ammo and few choice weapons. The town was small, but Alex didn't want to kill all the people in the town regardless of what they were doing...

_They are killing innocent people._

Right now she didn't care about that. Was she getting too rough as she went further into this job in her years? Alex wanted blood shed, she wanted to kill, tear and shoot Joshua and the Reverend in between the eyes with her Micro Uzi but they had them at the Church. They had her duffel they had her guns, they had her everything. They almost took a lot of her everything.

_You'd really just go in and kill them while Dean saved Sam? While Dean fended off the other townsfolk?_

Alex blinked and looked away. She would do it for Von, for Sam, for her...even for the others they tortured, the other women that they no doubt hanged or beat up.

_It's more than that though. You want their blood on the ground before you. You want to see it glisten; see the fear in their eyes._

Standing up she ran her hand through her hair and walked out of the room. Jeremy still wasn't back yet. Eyes landing on the door she had just left, the room she had vacated. They needed a plan. First they needed to silence Von's noises and then they'd map out how to get Sam out of there and finish this thing. Finish it to get back to their time.

888

Joshua signaled to one of the men who then exited out of the side door, "Not a monster? She's killed several townspeople and several more are unlikely to recover due to the hexes she hath placed upon them", the side door opened and a cart was drawn in by two men, the smell of death and decay was as clear as the attempt at concealing the odor with the scent of flowers.

"These are the most appalling and gruesome of her kills, the men, those that survived her merciless onslaught, have told that the Red Beast murdered them not with her hands but with one baleful glance did she coax their bodies to corrupt and turn upon themselves, behold their terror stricken faces frozen in death, the guise of their ribs as eagle's talons sprouting from their chests."

The man who had his fist in Sam's hair forced him to look upon the corpses piled in the cart, they had been kept out specifically for Sam to see, denied their rightful graves and rest so that the Devil's Child may see the monstrous works of his lover.

"Anyone would have done this if they were being attacked in the first place. A defensiveness. Yes I agree with you that these men didn't deserve to die this way, but they wouldn't have died at all if you had handled the situation in a manner that wasn't barbaric or Hell even uncivilized. She would have cooperated! I would have but you know that is the difference between humanity now and the humanity in my time," Sam spoke.

He grunted at the grip in his hair, the grip on his back in the wounds. They stung and Hell he was probably close to hamburger meat but just shy of not being there quite yet. Sam's eyes were resting on the Reverend and Joshua.

"Who's the real monster now? So what if we have a little spike in our blood, something different that you can't explain. Killing as far as Von and I are concerned we only kill the evil, monsters real monsters roaming this earth, and we haven't given into what is inside us. Don't you understand that? We save people, we've saved more people than you have ever done in this town from what I have seen," he finished. They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't listen, Hell they weren't listening much now, they'd only see or think what they wanted. Not the truth he was giving.

Murmurs rushed through the church at the strange way the demon spawn spoke, how his words though spoken with his pain were said with the conviction of an innocent man. They had heard it all before from others, the pleading and the begging, the accusing, he was trying to make them doubt their faith and sound judgment and for that they all looked upon him with more hate and loathing.

All the men that the Red Witch had killed had been family men, and to kill them by such unnatural means was reason enough to bring the wrath of God down upon her. They hadn't doubted that when the women disappeared that it in some way wasn't a part of the Devil Child's plan, because if he could set them free why wouldn't he do so himself. He had powers beyond their imagining and had just confirmed it, he hadn't been weakened enough to prevent his advances on young Lottie Hamish, and he had been trying to add one more to his flock.

"We are protected by God Almighty, any wiles and tricks thou intend to use against us are of no use to thee here in His house," Joshua announced to the joy of the crowd who shouted in agreement and cursed at Sam with voices thick like venom. Some started to demand that Sam be drawn up on the cross, yet some argued that the object appeared to have no affect on him and that he should be put to the whip again.

It was up to Joshua to decide what to do with the evil man, he had no intentions of putting him on the cross, he had other ideas spinning webs in his head, but there wasn't any need to stop Sam from being subjected to the sight of the reeking bodies in the cart, with their guts hanging out over each other.

He found it adorable that Sam was completely fine with what his love was capable of, how he justified it, defending herself. Von could have easily defended herself through other means, and the men weren't demons that needed to be gotten rid of, they were merely humans and she had pulled them apart like a rabid dog with a dead rabbit.

Sam rolled his eyes and winced when his head was jerked back a bit. "What are you going to do to me? Obviously you think I am doing something and I haven't even lifted a damn finger, not used anything. I am worthy of punishing in your books, so what are you going to do? Right now your techniques in making me suffer for what _I_ have apparently done are nothing compared to most demons that I have met."

Being truthful wasn't something to skirt around the bush on, it didn't matter if he lied or told the truth, they wouldn't care. Sam didn't want to know what they were planning, but then again he did. Did they do this to Von? Did they do this to Alex? He wondered if he was getting their treatments or if he was getting the deluxe, special edition.

The bodies were carted away, finally able to have their graves dug for them and bodies put to rightful rest. The ones that didn't leave to go tend to the bodies stayed behind, wanting to know the fate of the evil one. They were disappointed when Joshua sent them away, saying they had seen enough of the horrid spectacle for one day and to go back to their families and duties. He would be the one to take up the burden of being God's instrument against evil and punishing the wicked, he also relieved the Reverend of this task, he could tell that the crucifixion last night was still deeply troubling him.

Without anyone's help Sam was moved to another chamber in the right wing of the church, Joshua paid special attention to testing a staff he had brought with him against Sam's back. When he had moved Von towards this room she had put up quite the fight, knowing what lay beyond that red lacquered door, and she had every right to be afraid.

The door swung open and Joshua forced Sam through the door, knocking him into one of the racks that was studded with silver barbs. Closing and locking the door behind him he went to Sam and prodded the stick into his back, the wood sticking against the wet, syrupy mess of skin. Joshua had promised Lottie that he would make arrangements for her to have a private meeting with Sam; he hoped she didn't mind the fact that he was a little worse for wear and more than a little bloody. She wasn't here yet, which meant she was still sleeping off last night, it didn't worry the angel, which meant he would have more time to play with Sam.

He made a sound at the barbs digging in when he was pushed into it. The staff digging into his back made his body unsure of where to try and go. Get away from the barbs or the staff? The staff wasn't too bad and the barbs would only cause more so he put all his weight into staying put and not teetering forwards.

"Does this town really love torturing people so damn much? Honestly, the toys are something I'd expect to see in a horror movie like House of Wax," Sam hissed.

_Or Moriarty's Malibu Fun house._

"No they don't, they're good ol' fashioned God fearing folk, just like the man Himself used to make them, that doesn't stop them from liking to watch, I'm surrounded by voyeurs, most like to watch it but they don't want to get their hands messy." Joshua was thrilled by Sam's tenacity and spirit; lesser men would be begging and groveling. Joshua disliked groveling, when they started that he became very unpleasant to be around. "They prefer to live vicariously when it comes to torture which is why I grew tired of them being around when I was the only one that would do it." He cracked the stick across Sam's back and watched his spine bend with the force, the blow splattered fresh blood a short distance like a kid slapping the surface of a pool of water.

"Gah son of a bitch. So what you get your jollies off by torture like the best of the ones who walk the earth like Jack the Ripper?" Sam turned his head and glared at Joshua. "I'm a little surprised you offered to take on the duty of torturing me when being a church spectacle. The Reverend sure doesn't seem to like violence or acts of hurting another being."

"The town understands that someone has to act out the will of God, I'm lucky enough to be that person, and you're right the Reverend has no taste for blood and violence, he's a gentle kind hearted man whose being put through a trying time right now," again he was surprised that Sam was able to speak at all, "but enough about me, I want to know more about you," he pressed the staff into his wounds, forcing him to arch which put more strain on his arms that were tied behind his back. "I can see what she sees in you," he grinned, "and I can see why you think her murdering those men had a justifiable reason, but if you had seen her the way I have I doubt you'd be so quick to defend her. I get the feeling there are things you have yet to learn about her," his grin widened, "isn't it exciting?"

"I don't know, I think I'd stay."

_You haven't seen me when I'm tested. Moriarty has. Fake Von has. Dean and Alex have._

Sam tightened his jaw and kicked back with his leg, connecting to Joshua's knee and hearing it pop back, when he turned though he found that it was fine, watching it mend and right itself. Swallowing he met Joshua's eyes, determination and caution lining in his blue-green orbs. "What are you?"

Sam needed to get away from the barbs, sliding away, his hands still tied he tried to create some form of distance between anything he might run into. So far that labeled everything in the room that could hurt him, and he had to gain distance from Joshua.

_Why do I feel like I'm screwed? Way more than I thought I was earlier._

Joshua's laugher filled the room bouncing off of the torture devices like they were amplifiers, he took his time following Sam around the room while the hunter avoided as many pain inducing obstacles as he could, Joshua was enjoying the show in no rush and no worry if Sam wandered too far within the spacious room. He knew the hunter wouldn't be going anywhere the room was locked tight and besides Sam had his arms tied behind his back which made it difficult if not near impossible to do a number of tasks. Running was an excellent example.

"I was going to recite some witty riddle but I can't recall any that exist about my kind, that works just as well, sometimes I enjoy being a mystery," Joshua smiled warmly, running his hand up and down an iron maiden he was walking passed, it was too short for Sam and he really didn't want to damage Sam's skin that badly, he was more into bruising than cutting and piercing. And the tall brunette was already beginning to show a beautiful assortment of bruises from what the villagers had done to him.

Joshua pulled the corner of his lip into his mouth with his teeth in thought, as if he were sizing Sam up for something unpleasant. Releasing his lips his mouth retained a subtle smirk while he half circled around Sam. "Demons have always held a fascination for me, especially hybrids, like you and Alex; I often wonder how and why the process of your creation came about. I mean, I know how humans are made and how most demons are made, but to have the two combined to produce a completely separate entity piques my interests like nothing else, save perhaps for that scrumptious red vixen of a witch, I would have saved her myself when the time came, I could never allow such a terrifying and equally beautiful creature to be stricken from the earth," he stopped on the other side of a stretching rack and watched Sam back away as far as he could, "I haven't seen anything like her for millennia, I wonder..." Joshua scratched under his chin and sighed, "Anyways, do you see anything you'd like to try, I'm a very open minded individual."

There weren't many riddles about most things that Sam had known existed, things he had run into or hunted. Sam tightened his jaw and swallowed when he had talked about him and Alex being hybrids. Alex was more the true than he was, he only downed blood when he was 6 months, and Alex was born with it. Isn't that same thing though? Kind of but not really. There were many differences. When Von was brought in he glared.

Glancing around the room out of his peripheral at the objects he'd really not want to do any of this. "The only thing I'd like to try is the Great Escape, but I'm no Houdini or Criss Angel, so I think that's out of the question," Sam replied bitterly.

Why was it that whenever he was in these situations the bad person always liked to talk? A pending question was still bothering him and now even more. What did this man...thing...whatever he was...do to Alex and Von when they were in his hands?


	118. Chapter 118

She hadn't gone back in the other room, not yet, for some reason she just couldn't. Alex couldn't understand it. Her body felt dirty, still felt wet and when she closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair and sighing, flashes of Joshua on top of her while she screamed, while he pressed himself upon her invaded her. Alex snapped her orbs open and shook her head. She wanted him dead, she wanted to shoot him herself, but at the same time it was confusing. Nothing made sense.

_Like I said exotic._

The one thing that kept shooting it down was Dean. She liked Dean, she had Dean, and Joshua was just another ruthless son of a bitch that had to be put down like a rabid animal that had killed a little girl. Alex bore a mental hole in the door from staring at it too long, her gun rose up and the side resting on her cheek, while her other arm supported the elbow and wrapped around her under the breast line.

It wasn't too far into the morning, but Alex was thinking of other things beyond just what was confusing her and frustrating her urge to maul. If they went in at night and saved him, what would happen? Sam could be in shape that was really bad, if they went in the day...she'd be seen...if she stayed with Von and Dean went...she didn't know if she wanted him to do it alone. It was always better to do things with backup. Sure he had done the rescue routine with Von and her, but that was luck. A third time wouldn't be a for sure three way streak, it never was for hunters. Once you had it, it ran out pretty fast.

_You could always tap into me you know._

This was getting hard. A seal a fucking seal...Alex diverted from that. Sam the objective was Sam.

_Are you sure about that?_

"Joshua..." she breathed out on a huff. Who was he? Who was he really? An angel was something that the Reverend had said, but it still boggled her. Why would an angel...unless fallen...she'd store that theory. Blood was on her mind, pain, hurting Joshua and yet that confusion came back in. What was his real name?

Knowing that Dean was still in the other room, Alex wondered if she could sneak out and head back, try and pull a kamikaze and pull the trigger. Kick ass and take names, rescue Sam. No. A creak on the floor boards didn't make her flinch but she blinked.

Dean closed the door behind him, resting his back against it a beat and closing his eyes. A quiet sigh escaped him and he pushed himself off and away, heading towards Alex. "She passed out, I managed to get some pain meds in her, but with an empty stomach I don't know how well she'll be able to keep them down."

He noticed the gun in her hand and raised an eyebrow, propping himself against the mantle above the fireplace and crossing his arms, opening his mouth to say more when Jeremy entered the house. His arms were laden with firewood and Dean let him carry it himself to the hearth.

"We need a plan Jerry," Dean announced and Jeremy looked up at him with a frown trying to hide the fact that Dean had startled him. Dean noticed and stood up straight, staring down at the man suspiciously, "Why so jumpy?" he stepped forward. "And why did it take you so long to get the firewood?"

_Great, the last thing we need is for this douche bag to be a double agent, well I have a knife and Alex has a gun, let's see how well he does between the two._

Jeremy raised his hands as if to fend off a blow. "I am to tell thee that soon we shall see the signs of my failure," he cowered in front of Dean.

"So you mean to tell me that the Seal_ has_ already been broken?" Dean closed the distance, making it difficult for the other man to get away.

"I am not the protector of the Seal as I said, I was meant merely to give thee and thy comrades shelter when the storm fell upon us," he took a step to the side only to have Sorcha stop him, she didn't growl, her presence alone was enough to intimidate when she wanted it to, and right now it was doing a damn good job.

"There's gonna be a storm alright," Dean gritted through his teeth, not only had Jerry lied to them but the angels or whatever the hell they actually were, were screwing with them. A terrified shriek had everyone's attention at the small window, another scream followed and then shouts. "Now what?" Dean growled and marched over to the window to see a woman wandering around wide eyed from shock and covered in blood with a knife in her hand, coated up to her wrist in bright crimson. "Storm's already here looks like," he muttered turning back to the three, Alex especially. They had no idea how fast the town would turn upside down and bat shit crazy, which made them rescuing Sam all the more important.

Tightening her jaw and nodding at Dean she headed over to where they stood to watch. Alex turned to Dean and looked into his green eyes. So much different than Joshua's blue. Shaking that from her thoughts she swallowed. "Think we can sneak around if I look like a boy?" Alex asked.

_Oh yes tie up your hair, put a little grime on your face and hands, you are already wearing boy clothes...wait this might actually work. Let's see how he replies._

Alex wanted to help, knowing that Jeremy had lied was something she wasn't thrilled about but honestly if he was told that his home was to be a safe house for them, then couldn't Jeremy watch over Von and Sorcha watch over Jeremy to make sure he stays and complies? She voiced that thought to them as well for good measure, placing the gun in the waistband of the pants she could pass for a boy...sure if she flattened her breasts. Thinking about it there was a medical ACE bandage in the kit in Dean's duffel, she could use that. It was the only plan she had going in her brain, she wanted to help, not sit around.

Von would be fine with Sorcha and Jeremy. If this really was a safe house...and angels were behind this, then Von would be fine. Alex had to trust that information, she had to. Save Sam, kill Joshua, reset time.

Dean looked her up and down, "Alright but we gotta work fast, and we don't know how much time we have to work with."

He strode to the duffle and started going through supplies, thinking on the same wavelength as Alex he opened the med kit and pulled out the ACE bandage, knowing the 'girls' needed to be taped up in order to go for the full look. Walking over to Alex he held it out then retracted it, she'd be screwing with the thing forever if she had to do it alone, one glance at Jeremy and the man left to the kitchen.

Dean started to lift her top without much thought then paused, "It'll go faster if I help," he continued to lift the shirt over her head, wishing they were under better circumstances. Ignoring that thought he started to wind the bandage around Alex, starting from the top and working his way down, keeping the bandage tight so it would do its job. His hazel-green eyes met her blue then he cleared his throat, "All done."

He wanted more than ever to take her in his arms and kiss her but would she even want that with what she went through? She was a tough chick and might not appreciate that Dean was being brave enough to show how much he cared about her. He was drawn to her eyes again, those wonderful blue orbs and without his brain giving the command he found himself leaning in closer but he didn't stop. Dean needed to taste her, needed to let her know what he felt even if that meant she would push him away, he never felt so okay with being this weak in front of others. His lips rested on hers and sought to press a little deeper, a hand going to her back and splaying over the bandage, he had been worried about her, that he would never see her again, it was a stupid thought but it was human. Maybe he hadn't lost all of his humanity in the pit after all.

A cough interrupted them and Dean turned to find Jeremy standing at the entrance of the kitchen, "We mustn't tarry."

Minutes later Dean had double checked the guns and other gear they would be able to carry on them without it being noticed and weighing them down, they didn't know Sam's condition and that would make all the difference. Jeremy didn't have anymore clothes for Dean to borrow so the hunter grabbed his cloak, thankful that it had a hood and wrapped that around himself when he had positioned his weapons where he liked them.

"Give Alex your boots," Dean ordered Jeremy. "If they're too big we can layer them with socks." Jeremy did as he was told too intimidated by Dean to make a fuss about it, which was good for both him and Dean. The hunter didn't want to waste his energy on kicking the little shit to oblivion. 

888

The Reverend had come quickly out of the church when someone had come in to get him. Exiting he saw the woman, Hannah, blood stained on her hands and men dragging out bodies of her children. She was crying, struggling and shaking, yet there was a hint of laughter within the crying.

"What hath occurred?" he inquired.

Someone answering that she had said she killed her children because they were lazy on their chores, they didn't do them right as well. The Reverend knew that Hannah had been in the Church not long ago and in the presence of the Devil's Child when he had his moment of sentence and visual aid on the bodies the red witch had taken life from.

He hoped that Joshua would handle this, give punishment, but the niggling was still there. What if it wasn't the Devil's child? That went away as soon as he began to worry and wonder about the others that had been in the same room with them. He worried about himself as well. Hannah would never do this and yet she did. Nodding when someone suggested she had been taken over by the dark spirits, they pulled her to the noose.

The Reverend retreated back into the Church, his mind full of confusion and horror. He'd pray, he'd pray to God that they would be saved and that this would be solved.

888

Joshua only smiled a small teasing curl of his lips, his fingers going to his temples and massaging like a T.V. psychic would do. "I'm sensing that you don't like others talking about your true love, especially because of what they say, because you know deep down in your bones, in your soul that it's true and you wonder what that means about you because you still love her despite what you know and what you've seen her do." He chuckled, "If I were you I would find it flattering that she has struck a cord with so many, or does that bother you, that there are others that find her alluring and fascinating beyond what is healthy, she is the flame Sam and we are all moths drawn to her intensity." He walked around the table and laid down the staff, picking up a paddle studded with rounded bits of iron, twirling it like a baton in his hand. "If you can't decide than I'll have to choose something I think will be best for you."

_It's okay, your lover couldn't choose either, it's amazing what a little hot water and soap can do to clean up a place._

Sam eyed the paddle, let him speak and the more he did the more he was positive he loved to hear his own voice like the best of them. Whatever he was. Thing is he had grown used to talk about Von, so nothing that Joshua said phased him; he was used to it because of Moriarty. Didn't mean he didn't feel some animosity towards the person speaking about her. Did it bother him for those reasons? It was more that it bothered him because they tried to use her against him. Von wasn't a monster, yes she was alluring but that wasn't because of who she was to demons. It was her personality, her kindness, just her.

_But then again isn't that other part of her, her as well?_

Looking up at the ceiling when a bit of dust crumbled down, that was a mistake he learned all too late of. The paddle Joshua was holding came down and he fell to his knees, his eyes shut and groan escaping his closed lips.

Joshua knew he was being a touch cliché with using Von to trouble Sam's brain with, but there wasn't any hurt in testing the waters, it appeared that the hunter had received a good amount of talking from others about the witch and had grown a thicker skin for it.

_Good for him._

He beat Sam several times, giving him a moment to think he could get up and then strike him with the studded paddle again, knocking him to the ground. Blood from his back was spurting everywhere from the strikes, the color barely being lost on the blackness of Joshua's robes.

The paddle moved to Sam's endless legs and started working there, hit after hit, not so merciless as to forget the knees in his ministrations. Joshua grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and yanked his head back at a painful angle, forcing him to his knees where he then situated his leg between Sam's thighs, tapping his boot against Sam's crotch.

He made sure he left his options open, should he tell Sam what he did to Von, perhaps that wouldn't bug him nearly as much as showing him, searing the images and audio in his brain. Perhaps the best option would be to let the hunter fully experience what he put Von through, actually telling him that this is what happened to the red head was still up for debate. Joshua smiled down on Sam, applying subtle pressure with his boot to the front of the denim, seeing him all beat up and tied, breathing heavy had heat spiraling up Joshua's spine. Without giving any indication of Sam's affect on him he removed his boot from its resting place and jabbed the paddle into Sam's chest while still holding his hair.

In a second of releasing his hair, Joshua took the paddle in two hands and slammed it into Sam's arm at the tip of the shoulder knocking him down to the ground again with an audible thump. He knelt down and massaged the battered shoulder he just hit, he might have knocked something loose, oh well his fingers dug in and continued. Bruises had spread like small pox over Sam's body and yet it still resembled nothing like Von's, of course he had had time with her for two days and had done much more than beat her with a studded paddle and spray holy water on her, there had been some cutting, more work with doing internal damage and of course the foreplay.

Sam wouldn't scream, Joshua hadn't done much that leveled up to Moriarty's craftsmanship or Hell even his own when he killed that Doll Von. The only thing that came out of him was grunts and groans, winces, and a soldier face. His breathing was at a rapid pace but other than that it was fine. When Joshua placed so close to his crotch though his whole body tightened, prepared for whatever onslaught his family jewels would get. Nothing came to it and he groaned at the hit to his shoulder, the massaging and the working of Joshua's fingers as they dug into it.

He'd remain tough, he'd learned from the best and he'd even been given worse treatment than a simple paddle. It in all honesty felt like he was being shot over and over again with Rock salt from the shotgun, just without many shirt layers and the fact he had been whipped before hand. Thing was Joshua gave things away and made Sam's stomach clench, spin and roll over. He appeared to be gaining some physical satisfaction from it, and not in the way that Moriarty would, more like Meg had.

_If it turns in that direction, I'm so screwed...chances are in a literal sense._

888

Lottie had heard the scream from her house as she was dressing. Her body ached from last night but it was a good ache if there was such a one. She smiled at the pleasure of it, she had finally done it and Joshua had given her peace. They were together now. They were whole. She didn't care when she left the house and found out what happened, she pretended to but hatred played on her face as well as the others faces at the suggestion of the Devil's Child being behind it. The hanging was done, the laughter, the cries were silenced and her eyes lingered on the bodies with empty fascination.

Continuing to the Church where she was heading to see Joshua, knowing too where Samuel was, what was no doubt happening to him. A man stopped her, she smiled, and it was Lucas. Going over to him he smiled. "Good morning Lucas."

"Lottie, I fear I need assistance, my hands too big and the job too difficult for one alone."

"Of course."

"Follow me," he smiled, heading into his house and shutting the door once they were inside.

It took moments to realize that she had made the wrong move. When the lock took place in the door and she heard the rustling of clothing. Looking at Lucas, Lottie swallowed, fear in her eyes as she was approached and gripped at the wrists, pushed to the ground and weighed down by his body.

Cloth met her mouth and wrapped around her head, Lottie screamed. What was going on? Lucas was never like this; Lucas would never hurt a woman or act out in such violence. When his hands went to her dress and it ripped she began to struggle, his muscles preventing her from being too wild in that area.

Stripes were made and her hands were soon tied together and raised above her head. Lucas grinned down at her. Lottie immediately wanted Joshua, she wanted help, she wasn't minding if it was her doing this if she ever did, but seeing his eyes, seeing the knife slam into the wood to stand up, and feeling him enter her she screamed as much as she could through the cloth.

Thrust after thrust her screams continued, when he stopped and came, she brought her hands forward and swung them to the side and around to hit him in the face. He was off her and disoriented, allowing her to slowly crawl to her knees and hands, crawling to the door and begging muffled cries to someone outside to help her. A hand in her hair tugging her back, she whimpered, tears streaking her face.

A shimmer through the window of metal and the knife slid across her throat, her body jerking, her hands going to the wound, a small stain of blood on the gag and her eyes fluttered. He entered her from behind as she choked on her own blood.

888

"I'm very impressed Sam, you're standing up to this very well, I'm sure Von would have too if it wasn't for that bullet in her leg that was slowly and painfully killing her, putting up with that takes a lot out of a person and she had that wound for over two days and without medical attention..." he let his words hang in the air with a shrug, she might have been rescued but facts were facts, her life was hanging by a thread, in most cases it would take a miracle to save her.

He could taste Sam's nervousness in the air, so he had picked up on Joshua's apparent arousal; the man was more perceptive than he thought. That earned him another gold star in his books. Growing bored of the paddle he stood and set it down on a nearby table filled with other implements of torture. Kneeling back down he now held a curved knife in his hand, he normally didn't like cutting, but if you didn't cut you couldn't get to the insides.

Joshua made a small but deep cut right where Sam's hip bone dipped down, tucking the knife in his belt he hooked his thumb nail under the cut and pushed into the wound, blood puckering out around his thumb as he went deeper. Sam started to rise and Joshua's other hand shot out, gripping Sam by the throat and forcing him back down.

"Shhh, don't get so anxious, I know what I'm doing." He ran the thumb of his other hand up and down Sam's left jugular vein while keeping his grip tight only allowing Sam enough air for him to stay conscious. His thumb found the slick bone and started to stroke it, blood leaking out and rolling down the dip to soak in Sam's underwear and travel lower.

A scream on the edge of a growl came from him, the hand on his throat preventing him from moving, and Sam saw spots in his vision when he felt brushing on his bone. Blinking, his screams were silent as he tried to find air and trying to not pass out. Groaning he looked down and swallowed hard, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding through the pain. He winced and his jaw tightened, his neck straining and his muscles in his body flexing from the blind heat and sting.

888

Dean helping her she knew he was right to help; his hands on her body as he helped wrap her made her heart tighten. Why? Alex had really missed him, and it had only been a day. Him kissing her, she couldn't help but kiss him back, her body tip toeing to drink him in. It didn't make sense how she was feeling about Dean. But the feeling was familiar.

_Kayden. You are falling for Dean just like Kayden._

When they were interrupted by Jeremy she sucked in her lips and pulled the shirt back on, reaching for some twine that Jeremy had, she placed her hair in a ponytail; she thanked God that men in this time had long hair. Ratting it a bit in some places to make it look manlier, she then went to the fireplace and rubbed her hands in the ash and some dirt there. Placing it in sparse spots, she wiped on the clothes a bit to appear like she had been working. The height would be a detail that would make others think she was a young man.

Putting on Jeremy's shoes, she was nearly surprised to find that they fit, only a second pair of socks and they fit perfectly. Hands on her hips she stood with a smirk on her face. Walking like a man wouldn't be too hard.

_Just do it like you have a stick up your ass._

"Ready?" she asked, reaching in back for the gun, the glint in her eyes that said she loved doing her job, killing things, saving people. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, looking at Dean, she felt all that emotion he had felt but then again that was her own too.

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to touch him, explore and map out so then in a way he'd always be with her. Being this way, it felt weird to be thrown back into that throng of emotions she thought had been long buried. Another thing on her mind and continued to be on her mind, belonging in that smirk was the knowledge of where that bullet was going to go in Joshua.

Dean nodded and flipped the hood over his face, turning to Jeremy and pointing an accusing finger at him, "Make sure Von stays safe otherwise Sorcha'll turn you into worm chowder," and with that the pair of hunters was out the door hoping not to get caught in the buckets of crazy that was spreading through the town. "I still say we set the fucker on fire," he suggested again, having the tools necessary to set the church ablaze, it would make one hell of a distraction, but the buildings were close enough together that the fire could spread from house to house and burn down the whole town, then so much for their safe haven. "Damn it, never mind," Dean grumbled under his breath about the church going up like fresh tinder and half the town with it.

With everyone running around in a frenzy it would be harder to get to Sam than they first thought, especially when a group of villagers was blocking their path. They hadn't been noticed yet, making it possible to easily back track and walk around them, all they had to do was move slowly and hope that one of them wouldn't randomly turn to look behind them. Yeah, like they're luck ever held out for anything like that.

Alex entered the church, she had hid her gun once more, but once inside the establishment she had it back in her hand with a sigh, eyes hard and scanning the area, that was when she heard a door open from the room she had been in yesterday, diving into the pews, she stationed her body flat on the floor so then she could crawl under the bench if needed for more cover.

Finding that Dean wasn't behind her or even in the building with her was something she wasn't happy about, but a small muffled rustle outside got her attention and she knew instantly where Dean was. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she listened.

The Reverend thought someone had come into the Church, but maybe it was his imagination when he saw no one there. Heading over to the door to the stairs, he headed down them and to the room where Joshua and the Devil's Child were. Raising his hand he knocked on the door, not wanting to enter and see the act in motion. "Joshua," he spoke.

Alex stood up, her hair coming loose when the bench caught on the twine. She didn't care right now, she was inside, away from the town people and there were only three others in there with her. The Reverend, Joshua and Sam. If Dean got in there soon enough he could get Sam out while she stayed and took care of business.

_More like revenge._

Walking to the door, she hid close to it, an eye on it so then she saw who left.

888

Joshua rolled his eyes and huffed, every damn time he started getting anywhere he was interrupted, it was a small wonder he was able to work on Von as much as he had. He cleaned himself off as best he could, wiping the blood from his hands onto his robes.

"Don't go anywhere," he whispered in Sam's ear and strolled to the only door in the room and opened it a crack to see the Reverend on the other side, "yes Father, what hath brought thee down here?"

He opened the door a touch more not to be rude, schooling his features when the Reverend told him he was needed upstairs. With a quick nod and a glance back he told him that he would be right out. Stepping back and closing the door he returned to Sam, hauling him to his feet and steering him against an apparatus that was designed to dislocate people's limbs, he strapped Sam into it and tipped the water weight over, the liquid slowly pouring out into another container that would tighten the ropes the heavier it got.

"Pray that I won't be gone too long," Joshua said and turned, leaving Sam to the device as the door locked behind him. The Reverend and Joshua walked up the stairs in silence until Joshua broke it, "What was it that thou wished to discuss?"

The Reverend shut the door behind them when they got up the stairs. "I hath been thinking about our judgments. How know if these acts are true? I've been praying, and the answers received tell us wrong. Joshua, I have misled the town of my people, of our faith. Please free the man, right isn't here...was this a test? Were thou sent to test us? If so I pray we failed."

Hearing Joshua's answer and further words he nodded. Apologizing to Joshua that he had to witness such horrors, had to follow through with them by hand before he glanced towards the door to the Church. Joshua had told him to out and talk, spread what he has learned and to inform them to pray for forgiveness. Moving towards the door he exited, the sun's light blinding him only temporarily and that was when he saw the chaos, stepping down on the stairs to the dirt flooring of the earth he rose his hands and began to speak.

"Stop this violence, Heavenly Father take this plague from us and cast out. People listen to my words, we are wrong! Innocents hath been-" he stopped when he was grabbed by some of the townsfolk, them bringing him down and he cried out at their fists, their kicks, and their weapons.

888

Alex went in the front way so Dean opted for another route, going around the building; Jeremy had mentioned that those suspected of witchcraft were put to the question in the basement before they were moved to the holding area that was the mess hall where they would be further tortured before they died. He made a sigh that was half relief and half aggravation, he had found a window into the basement but it was going to be a damn bitch to get into.

He went down onto his stomach, peering around the edge of the door in time to see the Deacon leave the room with the old dude. That was when Dean started counting how long he would figure it would take to walk up those steps, once he felt they were at the top that was when he'd break in to get his brother. Looking over and barely making out what Sam was strapped to through all the other contraptions he hoped they walked faster than slower.

Sam grunted at the first tug on his limbs, it wasn't much but he still felt it. Looking at the door when Joshua left with the Reverend he waited a few before glancing at the restraints, trying to find a way out of them. He had to make quick work of his mind to figure out a way from this contraption, and he hoped that Dean was coming for him soon otherwise he might be a little hard to move around.

Dean had counted to enough Mississippi's and was working on the window, popping the latch by digging his knife under the wooden jamb, and swinging it inward to make it lock back. Now the trick was to squeeze his way inside, he shrugged off the cloak and threw it in then went feet first, pushing himself backwards through the window and landing on his feet with a puff of air escaping him. He turned in time to hear a grunt and jogged over to Sam starting to go through some strain from the device. Was it a terrible thing that Dean found himself somewhat familiar with the workings of the machine and was able to stop it and reverse it?

He cut the ropes free from Sam's wrists and legs and then got a look at his back. "Holy shit, Sam." His eyes went wide and then he met his brother's eyes, he'd bet money that Sam was covered head to toe in bruises too, not as bad as Von but Dean could already see red and purplish marks blossoming all over. "Can you walk?"

He was already trying to figure out a way to support Sam's weight without much more damage to his back, it would be impossible, Sam would have to be a good soldier and trudge through the pain until they managed to get back to Jeremy's where pain pills and what Dean hoped would be enough bandages were waiting.

_That mess is going to need medical attention, which doesn't exist in this time period, which means I'm going to have to heal him, and I still have to fix Von..._

Sam's back was a butchered mess and would take time even with Dean's help to heal; they would have to have sessions where he could mend Sam and Von. That would be when Dean would find out how much he could take.

"Barely," Sam groaned. "I'd say what took you so long but I already figure that you had a lot to work through with Von and Alex plus sneaking around."

"Yeah, who would a thought that sneaking around would be this hard?" He draped the cloak over Sam, skin to skin meant Dean would start his awesome healing action and he didn't want to do that until they got back to Jerry's. He knew it would hurt the open wounds but it was better than nothing. They started to walk to the door, "Alex is upstairs holding the fort, the whole town's gone bat shit crazy." He didn't want to talk or mention anything about Von, not until they were all back safe at Jeremy's, now wasn't the time to chat it up about anything other than getting them the hell out of the church.

888

Aiming the gun at Joshua once the Reverend was gone, she knew that he had lied to the Reverend, those people out there were no longer sane, yeah they weren't before but now they had lost all thought. Corruption, whatever...Joshua was doing it. Stepping from her position she stared hard at him.

"So is that what you do? Come into a town, tell them a few lies, tell them what they need to do, God's will, screw with their heads and then finally spark them with the need to kill? Some supposed angel you are. I know you aren't a demon, but let's face it, you aren't any better then them," Alex spoke, watching Joshua turn around to face her. "What's your real name? I would like to know who goes to Hell instead of a fake."

Undoing the safety, her hand held firm. But his eyes pierced into her, Alex wanted to falter. Why? Thinking about Dean and why they were here, she tried to wipe that away. Joshua affected her, but how it did, it didn't make sense. Lately things were starting to go in that direction of not making sense and it was bugging the holy shit out of her.

The cruel smile that Joshua had carried so proudly dropped from his face when he sensed Alex behind him but he didn't turn until she started to speak. He met her with a steady gaze, face neutral and perfect like marble, blue eyes brilliant and piercing, searching out the darkest depths hidden within her eyes. He was unfazed by the gun in her hand even with the knowledge of how much damage it was capable of, and had never bothered to even acknowledge that it was in her hand.

"I'm not a fake, Joshua's just my good boy name," he smiled then, a sultry curl of his lips, "I would love to take credit for this, but I'm just here for the party, I didn't organize the event," as he spoke he had slowly been approaching her, never taking his eyes off of her, his gaze growing more intense the closer he came. "I know you want to blame me, but don't give credit unless credit is due, blame me for what I did to your lovely friend, for what I did to you and to Sam, and even what I've inadvertently done to Dean for putting him through seeing the ones he loves tortured and broken without him being able to do a damn thing about it."

He stopped just shy of three feet, tilting his head to the side slightly and down to look at her from under his eyelashes, his grin broke into a full smile and he chuckled, it sounded boyish and light-hearted. Completely opposite to the evil deeds he had committed and reveled in.

"Believe me when I say that Dean's done a lot about your handy work. Trust me, I've seen and done worse, but what you did I haven't necessarily seen or done per say. So if Joshua is your other name, what's your bad boy name? I'll share mine if you share yours," she smiled with a hint of mirth, her heart like a wild horse in her ribcage and it wasn't out of fear, she couldn't explain it, seeing him smile, hearing him laugh, seeing him look at her, just seeing him...

_Exotic. How many times do I have to think it? He's like the serpent that tempted Eve, except we aren't Eve in any way._

"Even though you didn't organize it, you still helped push. An angel on the Reverend's shoulder. Just fallen right? Because there is no way in Heaven that God would keep an angel so corrupt like us humans, so corrupt like the demons." Alex didn't step forwards, so when he stopped she was glad, then again the closer she was the surer of a shot she had. She was a good shooter but right now she didn't feel so confident she'd hit the mark, or pull the trigger at all.

He nodded, the smile never slipping, "I know he has, look at you all healed up, I'm curious to know how he does it," he frowned then, almost like a pout and he moved a step closer, circling around her and having her follow. "I find those remarks insulting, am I wrong for not wanting to be a slave? He didn't kick me out if that's what you're thinking, I left, and I am nothing like a demon, I actually keep my promises, which is more than I can say for humans or demons," he looked her up and down his face becoming perfectly neutral again, unreadable.

"You know in some cultures a person's name can be as precious as their life? The name can carry the soul, and to give a name to something gives it power, yet on equal note it can also make that same something more controllable, so if I give you my name what would you seek to do with it? Would it make what you're going to do any easier?"

He had closed the gap between them in that span of time, the muzzle of the gun digging into his chest, the only thing keeping them apart. Alex was sure not to miss now. "If it's something that you want then I will tell you, my name is Apollyon, but Apollo is much easier to pronounce," he looked down at her as if the gun didn't exist, like he couldn't feel the metal making a dent in his Deacon's robes, "don't be afraid Alex, I understand why you have to do it."

"Who said I was afraid?" she asked, swallowed and yet she knew where he had gotten that.

Could she pull the trigger? Was it easier if she knew his real name? If she thought of it as just a body Alex knew that wasn't any better but a body with a name was always worse. Did it make it easier? What would she do with his name? Alex would store it that way if they got out of here alive, back to their year then she'd look it up, learn about him and see who he was more that she had the title. But what else?

Him right there, Joshua...correction Apollo, was right there, gun pressed against his chest and she stared at where it was, not into his blue eyes. So close, there was the worry of blow back and the thing was that with him right against it she would feel his body jerk as the bullet hit. Could she do it? Could she pull the trigger? Out of all her life, she was beginning to ask herself this question for the first time.

Apollo smiled sadly, yet that boyish grin wanted to return. "No one has to say it, I just know, but why are you hesitating, even after what I did to you, after what I did to Von, I can only assume that you've seen her, all the cuts and bruises covering every inch of her body." He didn't know that Alex hadn't seen the full extent of damage he had dealt to Von, that she was covered up with clothes and blankets to hide her body from everyone's eyes. "I wouldn't think twice, if I'm not any better than a corrupt human or a demon than I deserve to be put down, isn't that your job, to get rid of creatures like me?"

It was what he said that made her come to herself, her face hardened and she glared, her eyes meeting his and her finger ready on the trigger. "You're right. What you did to me, to Von, to Sam...No reason for hesitation, I won't make that mistake again. This is my job, I hunt and kill things like you but that's only because things like you hunt and kill humans back."

Three loud bangs echoed in the Church and if it was anything from when no one heard her outside, then they wouldn't hear this either. Only the ones inside the building. The blow back made sure that her shirt was covered in blood from that close distance, the gun and her hand as well. Alex felt empty inside, like a mother does when they kill their child's killer.

The force of the bullets hitting him square in the chest made him take a step back, his hand to his chest, looking at the blood like it was strange. His eyes fluttered like he was sleepy and he leaned towards Alex again, lifting a hand to graze his fingertips against her cheek, his lips ghosted over hers before they went slack along with the rest of his body.

Apollo slumped to the floor, falling onto his back where he stayed, one arm at his side and the other dropped across his belly, eyes closed like he was asleep. The blood flowed freely and unchecked onto the floor of the church and the coppery smell of the crimson fluid soon emanated throughout the room.


	119. Chapter 119

Dean came bursting through the door with Sam supported against him, his eyes wide and searching, landing on Apollo on the floor with three good sized holes in his chest. He seemed pretty dead but Alex lacked that sparkle in her eyes that she always had after killing a bad guy, was it because of what this little adventure had put her through or something more.

He adjusted his weight against Sam. "Let's go, before the crazies come in here and start throwing a blood bath." 

Emptiness had been there and it still was but in her mind was confusion, shock and if she honestly wanted to speak she knew she probably couldn't. Hearing Dean enter with Sam she turned and met his eyes, looking away and walking up the aisle, past him and into the room the Reverend had been in, where she had been in, finding her duffel with the removed clothes and weapons she had the day before she re-entered the Church main area and stood point, gun held out, around Apollo's dead body and out the door.

No one paid them any heed but there were some screams to tell them that they were too busy with other activities to care about them escaping back to Jeremy's. Getting through the door, they barricaded it and found that Von was still asleep and everything fine. Settling Sam onto the cot Alex had been on last night she went to the window and blocked the light from coming in, leaving candle light the only option.

Watching Dean take care of Sam, Alex moved to the kitchen so then it was enough privacy. The duffel on the table she placed the gun down and went to unzip the bag only to stop and stare at her blood covered hand and then the white borrowed shirt. It was like seeing blood for the first time, a fascination and a fear. Pulling the shirt off she looked at it. If anyone entered she was still safe with the ACE bandage wrapped around her chest and torso.

_"Don't be afraid Alex; I understand why you have to do it."_

White noise in her head with that voice, like it was the only voice and everything was muted. When a hand rested on her she blinked and turned her head slowly to meet whoever had dragged her out of her mind. 

888

He had heard the three shots, he had seen the result and he had seen Alex's eyes. Sam agreed with Dean's words but how Alex moved to get her duffel was almost robotic except with a fluid motion that wasn't so stiff. Whatever she was thinking, whatever had put that look onto her Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know.

When they entered a cabin, Sam was beginning to worry, they had got there but he didn't remember how they got there. Lying down and he knew that the spots on his vision earlier were back and his eyes fluttered as a disgruntled groan escaped his lips from being set down onto his side, not on his back. A feeling, warm, stinging and yet he was so tired to even care at those feelings and sensations on his back. He knew hands were there but his luck Dean was patching him or bandaging him. Sam's eyes drifted closed after the sensation was gone and he was met with a small cup of water and a pill. Taking it and drinking he sighed with a tired lazy smile. Being tortured took a lot of a person.

It must have been practice that kept Dean from crying out when the skin on his back started to split into wide arcs, replicating the one's on Sam's back. His breathing went a little dodgy for a minute but he recovered, Sam must have been really out of it not to notice, even more so when he hadn't asked for Von, not even once, he had noticed that she hadn't come out to greet them, right?

There was no doubt in Dean's mind that when Sam woke up he would be asking for her non stop to make up for lost time, until then he was sleeping it off with the help of a pain pill that Dean gave him. Tossing a blanket over his brother Dean noticed the cut at his hip, and that it looked like a thumb of fingers had been shoved into it, he recognized that kind of work and now he realized with the painful twisting in his stomach that every cut on Von had had its purpose. And there were over a dozen cuts.

Dean had taken off his shirt to heal Sam, he didn't need to explain how the back of his shirt got all bloody, he'd have an easier time explaining why there was blood on his leg, and he would lie and say it was Von's. It was the truth, sort of; it had been Von's wound he had simply taken it from her.

He entered the kitchen, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder and letting it slide off as he walked past, his back muscles spasming while the lacerations continued to mend themselves, only leaving trace amounts of blood behind. Dean grabbed a mug and poured some water, pulling a face when one of the wounds caused a stitch between his shoulder blades, he breathed out and forced his muscles to relax which was harder than it looked with the wounds he was now carrying.

"Somethin' the matter?" he raised concerned eyes to Alex. "Did that bastard do anything to you before you plugged him?" There was an edge of anger to his voice, if Apollo was still alive it would have been Dean that would have killed him and he wouldn't have been nice about it either.

Shaking her head and placing the shirt on the table for discarding. Opening the duffel she removed a bra and nearly smiled at the sight of it. Putting that on over the bandage, she hooked it before beginning to unwrap; once that was done she situated her girls till it was good. The blood still on her hand bothered her. Going over to Dean she removed a bowl and poured some water into there, dipping her hand in it and scrubbing, needing it gone, needing it off of her.

_Our soul is so blood stained; you think a little on the skin will get off easy?_

"No, nothing," she spoke, finally giving up on the blood on her hand, wiping it down the pants before kicking off the shoes, taking off the socks and then doing the same with the pants. Panties on and then jeans and her normal socks.

She hesitated on the shirt. Hesitation. Alex had hesitated in shooting Apollo. She had killed him, it wasn't that different from anyone else, but then it was. He kissed her and she swore...she swore she felt something and it didn't make sense. A whole lot of shit in this town, this hunt didn't make sense and Alex wanted to scream for someone to explain to her so then she understood.

"Alex," his shoulders slumped and he set his mug down, knowing there was something that was bugging her but that she would never talk about it, not with him, not with anyone. It made him a little sad and it might have hurt but her understood, after all he did the same damn thing to everyone else.

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, finding he needed to hold her, maybe pick up where they left off and if Jeremy decided to interrupt Dean could punch him in the face this time. He wished he could chase away the shadow in her eyes, restore them to the vibrant blue and not the near gray they were now.

He planted a soft kiss on her head. "Is there anything I can do for the nothing that's bugging you?"

A small sigh of a laugh escaped her at his words. "I don't know, what did you have mind?"

Alex met his green eyes, she loved those eyes, the sparks of hazel in the pool with flecks of gold if the light hit just right. Him touching her was helping, someone touching her; mainly Dean just grounded her like she wasn't in her own body, she wasn't on her own anymore and that she had others around her. People who cared about her.

Her hands holding the shirt were resting on his chest, where she had shot Apollo, where she had shot so many people, so many things. Other weapons had carved into that very spot and that was years ago but that flash didn't stop. Alex swallowed again and blinked. Was killing getting to her? Was hunting? She'd like to think not. It was what she did best, what she enjoyed. Thing was shooting Apollo felt like something more. His kiss. Felt like something more.

Going up on tip toes she met his lips with hers, to wipe away that detail, needing to taste, to drown in Dean's flavor. Yet it still lingered in the recess of her mind, and her other half was keeping it there, dangling it like a worm on a hook. She tried to ignore it and she pushed it down, locking it away and blocking it off. She was there with Dean, she was safe, and Apollo was dead. Why wasn't she as happy as she should have been?

The problem was deeper than Alex was letting on, Dean could taste it in her kiss, but instead of pulling away and questioning her, he pressed his lips more eagerly to hers, hugging his arm tighter around her waist. Having a feeling that she needed it, and knowing that he needed it, she made him feel better, not forget about everything because that was too hard to do, but at least give some relief to the troubles of his mind and body.

His body moved to line up with hers and he lifted her onto the small kitchen table so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip-toes, so she was more even with his height. Dean's other hand supported him at first then moved to Alex's back, running his hand up her back and across to hug her to him, the warmth of their bodies passing between them.

She sighed, feeling his eagerness and she met it with her own, tears snaking out from closed eyes, silent. Alex had missed Dean, she really did, if she hadn't been saved by him what would have been done to her she would have maybe died and she wouldn't be in his arms. She wouldn't be kissing him. She wouldn't see him. That hurt her the most.

Dean shouldn't have to be saving everyone all the time out of their hunting group, their friend group, it seemed they always got hurt and he was there to pick up the pieces. Alex didn't want that, they were all big girls and boys and yet they couldn't save themselves. They needed Dean to save them and take it upon him. That wasn't right.

Alex's hands went to his face and cupped it on both sides, her breathing fast and she was scared. Scared because of what she was feeling, scared because she didn't know things anymore that she thought she knew, and scared because it seemed day by day she was falling faster and faster but she still managed to be whole and not shambles. How much longer would it be till she broke into pieces and was gone? Couldn't be put back together again like Humpty Dumpty?

His body, his hands, his taste, just Dean. Alex used him to be her mediator, her weight to her being and it helped it worked in that moment but her mind still drifted. The blood, Apollo, her being tortured, the kiss, Dean. It was all a tangled web since this hunt came into their laps, since they were forced here. Alex's lips pulled away from Dean's, to rest there as she breathed. Her eyes closed, her hands sliding back through his hair and down to the back of his neck where she kneaded her fingers softly.

Dean rested his forehead gently against Alex's, eyes closed listening to her breathe and focused on her touch. When he slowly opened his eyes he pulled back with a frown. "Why're you crying?" he looked to the tears and smoothed them away with his thumb. He feared he had done something to hurt her but for the life of him couldn't think what it could be. He swallowed hard and watched her intently. "Did I do something?"

_Why do I always have to fuck things up, no matter what I do or how hard I try, I never get it right and everyone around me has to suffer for it._

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong, don't ever think that," Alex said, shaking her head.

_We always fuck things up don't we?_

Alex stared into his eyes and saw almost the same question there and she shook her head more, her hands sliding forwards to cup his face again. Coming up a bit closer she stared dead into those orbs. "You did nothing wrong. I don't know why I'm crying. I just...I don't know, feeling you touch me, kiss me, breathe against me...I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come and saved me, but I never want to worry that I'll never experience those things again."

_You sound like a fucking normal girl. Ew._

Rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, but almost as if she were looking at her head she wanted to say how immature she was being and to suck it up. Focus back on Dean she saw that he had seen her do that and it didn't take a genius to know he knew why she did that. Meeting his lips, her arms wrapped on top of his shoulders and around his neck. Inhaling and being rewarded with his scent. Her legs tightened on either side of him like she never wanted to let him go. These feelings were familiar, strange and old. Alex never thought she'd feel them again let alone for Dean, and yet she did.

888

_The snow was too loud beneath her feet against the backdrop of the silent night. A full moon shone brightly, Von used to think it was beautiful once upon a time, now she knew what lurked beneath the baleful rays of Luna._

Her bow with fifty pounds of weight behind it was in her hand, silver barbed arrows at her back and one knocked and ready to be drawn. The sound of the beast howling in the distance had her sprinting through the trees, everything happened so fast, a single gunshot rang out and then shouting.

She was too far away, farther that she should have been, she could smell the fresh blood on the wind and then saw it splattered on the trees, glistening silver black in the moonlight. No more shouting, just silence, blood and snow.

Von woke panting, eyes bright with fever and fresh tears tracking down her cheeks. She was shaken; a blind but deep seated feeling of foreboding lay heavy in her chest. Her heart seized in her throat when she caught sight of a figure peering in the window from outside. The face was difficult to make out but Von knew they were staring right at her for a purpose. She stared back, trying to swallow her heart back down while her body shook violently.

The figure was gone in a blink, the window perfectly empty of anyone or anything. Von still found it difficult to breathe and her fever and battered body weren't exactly helping her. She did her best to hold back on the whimpering and whines as she slouched back under the covers, the bed was damp with her sweat but she didn't have the strength to remove herself from it. It wouldn't stop her from trying.

Through some miracle of divine power Von was able to sit up again, her weakened heart fluttering around in her chest like a panicked bird. She took several minutes to orient herself, breathing in and out for what seemed hours instead of seconds with her eyes closed. One leg over and she had to rest up again for her next great exertion, the cold of the room shot up her foot and her teeth started chattering instantly.

A sound between a growl and a whine shivered out of her body and she felt like her inside parts were free floating, was it possible to be in this much pain and be alive. It was true she had been in more pain before but she wasn't sure how much more her fevered brain could take, she was already seeing things and hearing things other than the person in the window, she somehow knew that that wasn't her imagination. Von had to get her legs to work, breathe, in and out, slowly, easy does it.

888

The rubber band snapped and his eyes opened with it, his attention went to the door he had felt it from and he instantly knew who was behind it. Hearing Alex and Dean's voice from the other room, and a figure in a small wooden chair by the lit fireplace, he ignored all those things. Standing up, he moved to the bedroom door, the aches in his body, and the wound on his hip bone, but something was wrong and he had to make sure it was right. Peeking his head through the gap at the door he saw red hair, and he saw her sitting up. He could feel cold seep into him and it was him plus her that much he knew.

Entering fully, he closed the door back to its original state it had been before he had entered and he knew that Von knew she wasn't alone anymore. "Von..." he breathed, his body reacting at the sight of her not looking so well. Coming up to her he knelt and wrapped her in his arms as much as he could. She was shaking and yet a bit warm. Fever. "Von lie back down."

Sam moved her body back under the sheets while she protested and Sam climbed in beside her, his arm bringing her in, body heat to body heat, the blanket tucked in behind her and he stared at her, a wince at the hip wound and yet he still didn't care. He had Von once more. She was alive and she was fine. "Von..."

There was a lot of pain, but Von was too weak to fight him, her strangled chain smoker sounding voice made futile arguments that her mouth was able to voice properly but mostly she was fighting not to release any painful noises that were bubbling and screaming on the inside. Her body was still beat to hell and she felt every little movement like she was moving through razor sandpaper.

The bed was sticky and wet from her fever sweats and she hated it, tears burned at her eyes and she felt like a petulant child but she didn't care. Her emotions were overwhelming her and she felt her throat close up, tight and dry. To see Sam made her so happy she could have died, but she didn't want him seeing her like this, sick and weak and beaten, she was glad Dean had given her clothes that covered most of her body to hide the cuts and bruises that were littered all over her.

She didn't want to talk about it, or explain what happened because other people hearing it wouldn't make it better. A strangled sob escaped her and she threatened to start hyperventilating because her lungs were shit and couldn't take the strain her emotions were putting her through. Von placed her hands between her and Sam's chest, resting them there and making a noble effort to keep the pain that Sam's arm was causing her from showing up on her face. She was that bruised that even the blankets alone had been causing her to hurt and ache right through to her bashed up bones.

She closed her eyes and steaming hot tears filled with too many emotions to name spilled down her cheeks, her weak little fingertips and hands pressing into Sam's chest to try and feel more of him without having the energy to feel him too much.

"Sh, Von, stop. Just relax. I know..." he stopped, his arm wrapped around her waist and he turned to face her, so then their heads were at the same level. "I'm so sorry. For everything, I know I already said that, but seeing you like this...I wish I could do something to make it all better. To make the injuries that bastard placed on you disappear."

When he saw the tears on her face, he brought up one hand and brushed them away gently, leaning in and kissing her on the lips soft and slow. Bringing his hand down to touch hers on his chest he hated seeing her this way. If he hadn't pushed her away back at Bobby's she would have never left, she would have never been attacked by Castiel who had saved his brother, she would never have had this happen and they wouldn't be in this town. He'd like to believe that.

"Hey, sh. Listen, I have something to tell you, I don't know if I said it already, if I did sorry for my memory loss, but I believe I owe you a long over due I love you. I love you Von. Sh. I love you and I am here for you. If you'll take me back."

Von sniffled, her chest hiccupping while she tried to get some air. She blinked and her face crumbled, Sam's words piercing into her heart with a wonderful white pain. He loved her, it wasn't how she imagined it would be, it wasn't romantic, she was laying in bed with the shit beaten out of her and battling a fever in some colonial hut that was hardly warmer then outside because Jeremy sucked chunks when it came to keeping the hearth hot. But he loved her, she wanted to cry more but her tears had dried up, it was the worst possible setting and yet she found herself actually feeling happy...hopeful. All she had to do was survive this and that hope wouldn't be for nothing.

It was going on three days without food, and barely anything to drink and she didn't have it in her to will herself to do either, she was tired and listless and an emotional and physical disaster. Von wanted to tell Sam that she was glad he was here, in case anything happened she would be able to see him one last time and things would be okay between them. Pain trickled throughout her body and she scrunched her eyes closed, her lips quivered and her chest tightened, she wasn't going to show Sam her hurt, she was going to be brave and a big girl who could take care of themselves.

_Yeah, right._

Sam just held her, felt her and knew she was hurting, felt their connection and it was strong, it was really strong now that they found each other. He wanted to take away her pain, and it was like that one want seeped from him and into her, warming her up to the very bone, a protectiveness to take away whatever sickness, whatever injury and he sighed. He was warm inside when he should have been cold but he knew that being with Von...it was like she was his energy source. His sun. Her little bear to his big bear.

Running his hand soothingly along her body lightly as to not cause anything as he worked the waves escaping him and rounding about like they were a circuit, healing each other at the same time. Was that because he had claimed ownership? Equality, but there were some situations that Sam knew that one would have to take the reigns to patch up the little bullet holes or nicks of knives.

"Sleep. Rest. I'm here. I'm not letting go, I'm not leaving. God, I won't ever let you go, ever again, no matter what."

One last troubled noise from Von and her eyes were fluttering, fingers curling into loose fists against Sam's chest. With him there she was at ease, a soothing warmth coursing through all her aches yet not threatening to raise her temperature.

Sam's influence made her feel protected and safe; he was her guiding star, that blazing light that she was drawn to like a butterfly, without it she would die. She wanted badly to return him touch, his kiss and hold him but all she could manage was listening to him. Sleep he told her, he would never leave her, not ever, and this time she believed him.

888

Relief. It washed away the doubts that were eating away at the core of him and allowed him to breathe a bit easier. When she kissed him he felt sparks rush down his body and his arms instinctively went to her hair and then down to her back, rubbing and holding. Dean couldn't stop the sound of pleasure that was only for Alex's ears from escaping him, or how his body reacted to her legs wrapping around his hips, nor did he want to. Tasting her and her touching him was the only thing coming through on his brain waves and another round of electric sparks cascaded down his back and across his ribs to his heart.

"Alex," he pulled back only to breathe her name then kissed her slow and deep, white light dancing behind his eyelids, like nothing he ever felt before.

A pang to her heart, a pull like a string attached to it. If it had wings it was trying to fly around and mess up her senses, her ribs felt heavy and her brain felt fuzzy warm. Her arms slid off his shoulders and she needed to touch him, wanted to touch him. But she didn't want sex. No sex. She just wanted to touch, kiss and be wrapped in his body.

_You are making me sick._

Waving her hand in the air to wave off that thought she pulled away and tried to regain her breathing. "Dean..." she stopped. What? What was she going to say? Alex blinked a few times to make sure she was still awake and sitting where she was. Yep Dean was still there and she was too, Alex smiled and gave a peck on his lips. "I..."

_Don't know what you are doing. It seems like you don't know either. Really Alex before you speak think otherwise you'll confuse the man along with yourself._

"I have no idea why I stopped or what I want to say," she spoke honestly with a small laugh.

The string was tugging on her heart as it flapped its wings and Alex looked down in between them finding the Henna tattoo still in tact, it was funny how it kind of mimicked what she was feeling. What was she feeling? Light headed, different than her normal self. All too familiar and yet she didn't know if she could think it, say it...she was confused and like she just wanted to ride this high for what it was. Whatever it was.

_I think I know what it is...but I'm not sure._

Dean's eyes followed Alex's to her henna tattoo and he smiled, hand dropping down so he could run a thumb lovingly over it. The feelings that were running through him were making him feel weird and a little shaken up but he could manage just so long as she stayed at his side during the new emotional territory he was venturing through. He wasn't dumb and he had a hunch what it was that Alex wanted to say but happily ignored it, words always confused things more than they had to be.

The question was did he feel the same, was he even capable of such a thing as that? On the edge of thinking about the word his thoughts drifted back to the tattoo and he stared at it like it had all the answers in the world. Dean leaned in close to Alex's ear a hint of a smile in his voice when he caught her scent, "I know what you mean," he whispered low pulling back and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Closing her eyes and sighing from his touch on her stomach, him whispering, the peck on the cheek. He knew what she meant, but why is that she couldn't place it? It was probably the easiest thing on the planet, but the words wouldn't form, couldn't form, and not even in thought and it boggled her mind. Seeing his eyes she saw the motions go through as he looked at her and the tattoo. The tattoo held more meaning than just a day at the fair and she wondered if maybe that was Sam's intent or some higher being to show her something.

_Love? Is that the word? I think I almost choked on that._

Goosebumps decorated her skin from his thumb still brushing along the tattoo. "You and your hands Dean," she breathed, just then she realized that it wasn't just that but the cold as well.

They were in the kitchen, away from the fire and she could feel winter on the air coming through the cracks even though there was no snow. Glancing at the shirt that she had let go in kissing him and was resting in her lap she puckered her lips in thought. Bringing a hand down and over to her duffel she found her hoodie and smiled. Warmth in a baggy format. Hell, she pulled out an extra pair of socks to boot. The rest for warming up, Alex met Dean's eyes; his hands were still playing on her skin.

"Wanna warm up by the fire? I know that sounds completely cheesy and lame, but I'm fucking cold."

"Yes," Dean chuckled, venturing out after her to his duffle to grab his grey long sleeved shirt and a brown under shirt, it was the closest thing he had to a sweater.

Jeremy was tending to the hearth, working up a good flame and some heat with it when they moved the cot over to the fireplace with some blankets. Not seeing Sam, Dean immediately knew he was with Von, he'd give them some time, a couple of hours before he checked up on them and gave Von more water and healing.

His limp was gone and there wasn't even a twinge in his back anymore from healing Sam. Sam's back was a bloody mess even with Dean's help, with what he knew about his new ability it should have taken some time for him to heal it and for it to heal on him. Not that he was complaining, he found it interesting, in a completely creepy ass way.

Dean rationalized that he was probably getting better at it, practice makes perfect and all that, he had almost gotten used to the idea that he would suffer residual affects for an extended period of time, healing Sam had proved him wrong. The false sense of calm was abruptly halted when more screams came from outside. The town was tearing itself apart and here they were getting cozy.

What was it they were supposed to do anyway, they had no idea what had caused the town to go ape shit, nor any idea how to stop it, and one of their team was down and immovable. And on top of everything else they didn't know where to start when it came to getting back to their own time. If Von were better she could probably use her witchy mojo to figure out their next move.

Dean looked over at Jeremy, who met his gaze for a brief minute, "We are safe in here, and they cannot enter."

_Better not be able to Jerry or you're the first one we're feedin' 'em to._


	120. Chapter 120

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! - From Wynter and Tori ^^**

Lying down on the cot once she was dressed, Dean behind her, her between his legs it was something they hadn't thought about as her back rested against his chest, as his arms wrapped around her, her hands lacing into his fingers and holding them to her chest. Alex sighed and watched the fire. It was calming and yet horrifying. Like when they burned Joey Bruni's bones at the cemetery, the flashes of Hell in one simple light of a flame.

Her thumb unconsciously running along the skin of Dean's hand, the warmth of his body and his breathing keeping her mind from being sucked into the memories. If Dean knew what she did he'd begin to think twice about her. Then again he had his own stories. No one over forgot Hell, it was simply something that stuck and embedded. Always coming back in a simple word, a simple act, in sleep or even when daydreaming. Hard to escape from the mind. The soul did but the memories didn't fade.

Closing her eyes the heat coming from the hearth, from Dean; it was like something that a baby could easily fall asleep to. On their parent's stomach, to a vacuum...silence, the crackle of wood, Dean's breathing, just warmth...Alex fell into sleep without meaning to.

888

Three loud gun shots and she jerked, no that wasn't her that was her target. Alex was staring into Apollo's blue eyes, except he wasn't dead, the gun shot wounds were healing closing up and he was fine, untouched. The only evidence she had shot him was his clothing had one big bullet hole from the three entry points.

Gun in hand, her brows furrowed, the gun lowering, she dropped it, no more bullets left but she swore the clip was a full one. The impact on the ground of the church showed that the gun was empty. Used. Dead. Apollo should be dead but there he was before her. This was a dream, a nasty dream and Alex had to admit she was waiting for Leon to jump out at any moment, be his sexual twisted self and tell her how she'd been busy since he had last seen her. Nope. Was it because of the time change?

"I hope so," the thought came out like she had spoken it but obviously she hadn't.

Turning around she went to run to the stairs where she knew Dean was saving Sam. The door slamming shut and she was forced against it, her right cheek flush on the wood and a body behind her.

"Leon?" she grunted, a small flutter of hope and fear in her voice that the Apollo in this dream was just Leon, that he had created an illusion, however she felt with a twist of her stomach that she was wrong. Feeling Dean still behind her in the real world, Alex wondered why she had felt that, normally she was shut off to her physical body, but she felt everything. Knew what was going on, and yet she couldn't wake up. No answer to her question and she asked again with frustration and a tinge of anger. "Leon?"

"Leon?" the voice sounded amused. "Leon can't come to the door right now, he's a little tied up," Apollo teased, planting a soft kiss on Alex's neck below her ear. He knew Alex was almost hoping for it to be Leon and that she was surprised and scared and he loved it, but he wasn't impressed, he expected such reactions out of his victims, not his interests. "I wanted you to know that I don't hate you for what you did, but I do want to show you my appreciation."

His grip tightened and he pulled her back slamming her against the door with his added weight. The door fell through with a crash and an obnoxious amount of dust billowing upwards, with Alex pinned between the door and Apollo all she could hear was his mirthful laughter. When the dust settled, their surroundings had completely changed, now in a grand room the size of a house, on a luscious mattress of a four post bed covered with fine linens and cloth. The heavy wooden and gilded posts were wrapped around with silks and chiffon that draped gracefully throughout the bed; it belied the true purpose of the room for it wasn't meant for romance and pillow talk.

Apollo smiled down like he had done something naughty and not only deserved to be spanked but was looking forward to it. He isn't ashamed that he's naked and appears to be more comfortable that he is than when he had his Deacon's robes on. He had taken care and consideration in tastefully placing Alex under the sheets. She was just as naked as he but Apollo wanted the enjoyment of working through the rich blankets to get to the prize.

Alex stared at Apollo, the setting different and she felt the blankets to the point she knew that she wasn't wearing anything. One hand held the blanket up to her chest while the other searched under the pillow for a gun. Not finding one her eyes shifted to the nightstand and she knew there wouldn't be one there.

Looking up at him above her, naked and she glared. "You aren't real. This is a dream, you either some figment of my imagination because I killed you, or either you are Leon's illusion. But I'm settling on the first rather than the latter. He'd have shown up by now, and his tastes aren't this high end and..." she stopped, finally deciding on something as she grabbed his shoulders and brought her head up, knocking her skull to his.

Something shining on the vanity told her that it was most likely a letter opener, she managed to get to it with the sheet with her and wrapped as much around her as possible, taking it she turned around and swung out at Apollo standing there. No talking, she didn't want to talk, she wanted to wake up or shift dreams. Her eyes tried to stay up, only to veer down and she couldn't help but swallow and her brows almost rose from the size. Swinging out with her arm holding the letter opening again she had to fight, but the fight only ended when she found herself back in the bed and in the same position, like one blink and she had never gone for the letter opener. Glancing over it was gone on the vanity.

"What the fuck..." she breathed in confusion.

"You're right, his tastes aren't this high end, it's the simple things that give him pleasure, as for me, this isn't much my taste either, I can have fun anywhere." He snapped his fingers and they found themselves naked in a trench, rain coming down in sheets and where they touched the earth they were caked in dirt. "I don't suffer the elements like humans; I just wanted to make you more comfortable, I'm sorry if that offended you." His eyes flashed, forcing her legs apart painfully wide with his strength to put himself properly between them. "I'll be sure to remember to make things as miserable for you in the future if that is your wish."

He cupped Alex's cheek and smoothed some dirt off her face, eyes softening and he let out a sigh. Apollo's hand left her cheek and traveled down to her throat, fingertips pressing lightly over the skin like it was made of parchment yet the strength behind them was known and frightening, in an instant if he wanted he could crush her windpipe.

The hand continued to trace downward going between the twin mounds but never touching them, his eyes fascinated enough with how perfectly round they were and how hard and sensitive the pebbled peaks appealed to his taste buds. Apollo's hand traveled back up, not missing how she shivered in disgust and he smiled sinfully sweet at her, as disgusted as she might be her body was too sensitive for her to stop it from reacting.

"Don't fucking touch me," she growled, trying to force her legs shut, needing cover, needing some place different. How could he change the scenes so easily and she couldn't? Figment of imagination she had to keep that in mind.

Alex fisted her hand mud, tossing it at his face to blind, but she knew for a fact she couldn't move if she tried what with her legs. So vulnerable and she had so much fight. Alex hated the mud on her skin, she hated this dream and yet she couldn't help the shiver. She was blaming it on the rain, the cold rain. "There is no way that you could ever feel emotion behind that word sorry."

"Well...I guess that goes to show how well you know me, you're not one for saying that word with any amount of sincerity either from what I've heard," he sounded hurt and it showed in his brilliant blue eyes as well.

The scenery flashed once more to a cabin where they were now nestled in dozens of blankets with a roaring fire being the only heat and light. A shadow large and long shifted differently along the wall then the way the flames were cast and the more it moved the more it appeared like a large and very impressive set of wings that were stretching out like one would stretch their legs.

"Is it really so bad for me to be here instead of Leon, or would you rather have him? I know you two have a history, I could bring him in if you'd like, I think he's waiting outside." Apollo shifted in the piles of blankets, "I don't think he'll be very happy with me though, but I'm sure I can make it up to him."

"No!" Alex exclaimed, not sure why but really if she had to choose between Leon and Apollo...she'd choose Apollo.

Feeling a small gap between their bodies under the blanket. Alex wondered why she was even dreaming of Apollo, why she was even dreaming this. Closing her eyes she could still feel Dean, but here she felt everything as well. Looking over at Apollo who had shifted she stared with a hardness that even surprised her. Moments ago she had shot him, she had, but she couldn't get him out of her head and she swallowed. Everything didn't make sense after saving Sam. With Dean, with herself...Apollo was embedded into her brain and if this was a dream...

_You can always take advantage of it. After all we didn't necessarily fully dislike it when he was on top back at the Church._

"What did you do? Why are you here? Now, in my head," she asked, her eyes refusing to open, but wasn't not seeing what was going on worse?

Apollo leaned back on his knees and started to laugh, "You mean you don't know?" he raised a brow and his face went serious. "I'm here because I had an impact on you, and don't blame that demon side, it's all you when it comes down to it." He lowered over her again, resting himself on her belly now that he was closer, "You feel guilty for killing me, three shots to the chest, no mistakes, but you still have lingering thoughts about what it would have been like, it's not that you don't love Dean, because you do and you probably always will but he lacks a certain Je ne sais quoi that I have, he's locked that side of himself away because he's ashamed of it."

The blankets were pulled aside to reveal Alex in all her sumptuous glory, "I however am not ashamed, but you'll never know that, not really because this is just a dream, there's so much I could have shared with you, now all I can do is show you, unless you want to wake up," he looked at her with expectant puppy eyes, she was after all keeping herself under, he had nothing to do with it because he wanted nothing to do with it, or maybe it was Leon watching on the side lines, waiting for his chance to join the party.

_Curiosity kitty cat, curiosity, don't worry, I'll make sure you come back so I can do it to you all over again..._

Opening her eyes she looked up at him, she knew where he was, she inhaled and then exhaled. For a figment of her imagination, Apollo really knew what he was talking about. She did feel something and she couldn't explain it. And the stuff about Dean...Love? It was really too soon for that, but was it really? She had known him, but damn it Alex didn't think she believed in love. She believed in like, she believed in lust, but love...it seemed so long ago a word like that could exist in her brain before it was taken away by demons.

Her eyes snaked down to where they were no longer hidden and she nearly moaned at the feel of the velvet smooth foreskin coating the throbbing heat on her stomach. Alex looked back up and met his eyes, his blue eyes. Not green. Blue. Yet, they held the same pull to her being and she couldn't deny it. This was just a dream, so maybe she was making all this up, all these emotions or they were really there.

_We want it._

"But Dean..." she paused, her voice sounding a little too dark and a little too familiar, pushing that down she remained quiet, just staring into his eyes like she was taking in Dean all over again, just a different man. He had stunning blue eyes and her hands rose unconsciously to feel his face, to map it out.

She had to stop, but she couldn't, that pull that she couldn't describe or make sense of was there and maybe it was all her...Alex brushed over his brows, down his nose, over his cheeks, lightly on the lips and then his jaw. His jaw line was perfect, strong and she couldn't help but wonder why something that felt so wrong and right could look like this? Shaking her head she brought her hands to her face.

"What am I doing?" her words muffled in her hands.

888

_There were doors stretched down an endless hallway and Von was running down it, her boots echoing in the disinfectant brightness. She was looking for something, or maybe someone but she didn't know who or what but she had to keep on running because time was running out. It was possible she had seen the Matrix Trilogy one too many times on late night T.V. and was recalling the scene with Neo, Morpheus and Mr. Smith where they had to deal with the key maker and find the right door or else everything was going to hit the big shit fan in the sky. Only she wasn't clad head to toe in custom latex or leather, otherwise there'd likely be a squeaky noise accompanied by the stomping of her boots on the linoleum. At least she imagined latex to make a squeaky or equally disturbing sound; she had never worn any herself and was making an educated guess._

_A sound that shouldn't have been familiar to her but was came from behind her, Hellhounds, a whole bloody pack of them. She didn't turn, instead she ran, knowing if she stood still they wouldn't stop and would tear her apart anyway so she might as well make them work for their food. The largest of the pack leapt ahead, catching Von and bringing her to the ground underneath it's massive body, it's claws tore through her like she was a cloth doll and she screamed while the others caught up to start in on the feast._

Von's body jerked as her eyes flicked open and she saw Sam lying against her with his arms around her. Pain flared along her side where his one arm was rested and she scrunched up her face, biting her lip to keep back the sound of pain. A shaky whine escaped her anyway and she found she was too hot and needed to be rid of the blankets but instead of approaching the problem calmly she started to fuss, legs working feebly to inch the blanket down, hands scrabbling to do the same.

She was burning up and uncomfortable didn't begin to explain the level of her need to be rid of the cursed incubation device. It was hot, too hot, like Hell, they were going to drag her to Hell, she wouldn't let them, and she'd fight and scream and kick and bite. Another sickly and disgruntled noise of distress emptied out of her when she didn't think she was getting the blankets off fast enough, if she got too hot they would come and take her.

Sam was almost startled when Von awoke so drastically and he noticed her frenzy to get the blankets off and away. Leaning down and getting them off, he hissed at the heat that was just suddenly enveloping her body. "God, Von," he breathed. Her thrashing even when the blankets were off he had to lock her limbs as he lay on top, but keeping the rest of him off. "Calm down. Sh. It's okay. You're-oomph."

His eyes closed and his frame caved in, his body falling off to the side where he had been on the bed and his hands went to his groin. He hadn't been kicked there as often as Dean might have been by Alex or their hunt they were after, but Sam right now swore that Von had kneed way too many as well in her time. Sam tried to breathe and he groaned.

"Still...here...Von..." he managed.

Von's chest heaved in painful increments, arms still trying to flail and move like she was pushing at some invisible force but soon she was barely able to lift them at all. Her body was so wet from sweat you could have mistaken it for someone having thrown a bucket of hot water on her.

"Nooo," she complained feebly, her voice fiber thin and pained, she gasped and a sharp but short lived noise escaped her like some desperate plea for release. Why did it have to hurt so much, she asked inside her head, why did she have to feel like she was slowly dying all over again?

She became even more agitated when she realized through the haze in her mind that she had hurt Sam, how could she have done that, she was a monster. A cough assaulted her lungs and throat, jolting her whole body and she closed her eyes tight and willed it to stop. It might have been an illusion that she could taste blood on her tongue and a few droplets of moisture on her lips but she was too weak to check to see if the color matched the taste.

Von felt terrible for having hurt Sam, completely forgetting how he was trying to restrain her in the first place. Blinking several times she looked over at him curled into a ball, having to squint because the heat pouring off of her body was getting into her eyes and making them water. Von wanted to curl into a ball too but knew she couldn't, her brain miraculously managed to focus on two things, Sam and the pain that was nearly making her forget that Sam was there. Where was Dean, was he alright, why wasn't he here to help her, he said he would heal her up?

Managing ability again, Sam slowly took one hand and grabbed Von. "Von, sh, listen to me. You're safe, you're fine. I'm here. I'm...damn it..." he winced. "Here."

Sam had to try and calm her and to do that he had to tap into that connection he had when she had burned down that farmstead. It soothed out from his touch to hers, on her skin and delving inside with force, he hated that he had to do that but he needed her to calm down and he tried to take away the pain, feeling it inside her from the wounds, from the dream she had, and he pushed it down. Needing that pain gone so then she could at least be okay. He needed to get Dean but his voice wasn't coming up to a level beyond a whisper and nor was he able to actually stand up at the moment let alone crawl.

That familiar force soothing but oppressive soaked into her limbs, Von didn't want it to be there but knew it was necessary and that Sam had no other course of action. She heard him but in her panicked state it was difficult to listen.

Her arms and legs settled on the bed like lead weights, chest hiccupping to catch her breath. The pain was still there but becoming suppressed, Sam was doing his best to get rid of it but he didn't have the ability that Dean did, he could soothe all he wanted but Sam couldn't mend the bones and the bruises.

888

Apollo smiled, "I don't know, but I like it," his lips kissed her hand where her cheek would be underneath, tender and soft. He started to kiss down her arm and then stopped, "If you don't want to do this, I don't want to force you..."

_But I have a feeling you would love it if I did..._

"We don't even have to do _that_, just a little fun, exploring, learning, you're body is close to divine Alex, I can see why Dean has trouble not touching you, I'm having some difficulty myself," he kissed her hand again with a small smile coming afterwards as he gazed intently upon her. "Do you feel guilty for this dream? It's only a dream, and that being said you can wake up at any time, Dean is still with you, watching over you, don't feel guilty about that either, he doesn't know any other way to be."

"Your flattery is nauseating, but at the same time not," Alex spoke through her hands before removing them.

So close, he had leaned in to kiss her hands and he was so close. They didn't have to have sex, and yet Alex could feel a fire burning and she wasn't sure why. Damn it, she didn't want sex earlier and she didn't want it now, but then again she did now...She was so confused. Alex nodded her head.

"I do feel guilty because, I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling, and right now you aren't helping. Right now...I just want to give in, let you..."

_Hurt me,_ the words seemed to whisper from the crackle of the fire and she knew that it was her own thoughts in her head being voiced in the dream.

Widening her legs as the fire grew, separating on either side of his legs, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted it in return but Dean was all about slow, sensual and that was nice but Alex wanted hard and forceful. She had seen that he held it inside but he was never going to let it out. Apollo was dream. Dream Apollo was right; he was too ashamed of it. Alex inhaled and exhaled, her face hard as she reached up, her hand on the back of his neck as she brought her body up, her lips bruising against his, a fire within that just needed it and yet she knew that a lot of it was her other half, but maybe some of it was her.

Devouring Alex's kiss, Apollo's hand ran down the side of her body to her thigh where he dug his fingers in and massaged, his short nails testing at the first layers of skin but no deeper. His lips crushed and fought with hers, overwhelmed with pleasure that she fought back instead of giving in like so many had. With her legs wide open and inviting his hand searched lower, nails dragging but turning gentle when he met the sweet succulent folds of her womanhood.

He coaxed moisture as thick as honey from her core, hot and glistening like ambrosia, sharing it with her nub, that delicate pearl that was begging to he licked and kissed and toyed with till Alex bucked and screamed in ecstasy. He rolled it around on the tips of his fingers, sliding down into the folds and stroking endlessly, then his ministrations ended abruptly and cruelly, taking his hand away to lick the sweetness off his fingers right in front of her.

Apollo then dropped his weight down, pinning Alex and forcing her head off to the side with his own, licking and sucking at her neck, teeth grazing harshly and he laughs deep in his chest and it rolls out to encourage the flames as they watch. "I'm not going to wait and give you a turn, you're going to have to take it," he warned, nipping at her neck.

One arm braced him while the other roamed mercilessly around leaving traces wherever it went, finally deciding to stay at her back above her hip where he dug in his short nails and kneaded. Apollo knew she was ready and he had always been ready, foreplay was all part of the package, his hips grinding against hers, his length rubbing along her, every time he moved he could feel the moisture coating his velvet smooth skin with renewed urgency.

Apollo bucked into her and before she could react, grabbed her up so that he was on his knees and she was hovering over his lap with the help of his hands on her hips. One hand guiding himself to her entrance he thrusted upwards, hands shooting up to wrap around her back and shoulders to keep her from pulling away as he entered her to the hilt, holding her down so that she would fully appreciate his size and the way he filled her. He grunted, quick and hard thrusts worked themselves inside of her and then he finally pulled out enough to pound into her again with enough force to have to hold her over him. There was no getting away, once he was in there was no way he was letting her leave.

Alex's head fell back on her shoulders and she cried out her hands on his shoulders and she felt her nails dig in, blood seeping out and she scratched down his biceps. Head coming back straight she breathed heavily and growled, her hands forcefully pushing him back and she rolled her hips, grinding down hard and arching her back. He was big which meant that he hit her cervix and even the spot in front which made her scream when he met back with his thrusts.

"I'm good at putting up a fight," Alex remarked, leaning in chest to chest and taking his lips with hers, only to give a quick tease and grab with her teeth, pulling back and grinning. She didn't know what she was doing, she almost didn't care, but..."Fuck!" Alex gasped and moaned, sitting up against his arms trying to reel her in. Coming up and down hands resting on his chest she stared into his blue eyes with her own.

888

Dean lay awake next to Alex, mind spinning and internal clock ticking to let him know when he should check in on Von, every hour. The hour was barely up when he heard troubling noises coming from the bedroom. Shifting off the cot without disturbing Alex he made his way over to the bedroom door, not bothering to knock he entered and stood in the doorway.

"What the-" He saw Von lying on the bed like a rag doll covered in a sheen of sweat and Sam curled in on himself with his face strained. She had had another nightmare and Sam had gotten the brunt of her freak out which made Dean's glare soften to sympathy with a hint of a wince knowing what that felt like. "Von," he called softly and she blinked up, not at him but in the general direction he was in.

It was time to get with the healing, he still had reservations about Sam being witness, and strangely enough his little brother hadn't noticed that his back no longer looked like living ground beef. But right now it wasn't the time to worry about what Sam thought. Even if that meant that it was going to look like Dean was groping his girlfriend. Sam was always the possessive, jealous type.

_I guess we'll find out how hard she kicked him when I start lifting up her shirt._

This might have actually been funny if Dean hadn't seen and felt first hand how severe Von's injuries were. Peeling the wet linen off her steaming hot skin enough to slip his hand under, there wasn't any need for her shirt to be removed completely, Dean's hand glided up her rib cage. He hissed at the heat and then the pain started, a tingling of his fingertips and he could feel the bruises blossoming on his side from where Joshua and others had viciously beaten her over the course of the past two days.

Closing his eyes he clenched his jaw and Von mimicked him as the wounds were siphoned from her body. One side down he moved to the other without pausing, keeping her shirt up from her belly to give him clearance.

After a while Von started to breath steadier and easier, not like her ribs had been crushed in a vise and Dean was stubbornly fighting not to become the opposite. The discomfort soon passed to annoying muscle spasms and Dean started to run his hand around her side to her back, the movement unintentionally causing her shirt to ride up.

"Dean...what the hell...you doing?" Sam asked harshly catching his brother touching Von, roaming his hands over her torso and higher, but even though he felt the need to be jealous and act aggressive Dean wouldn't do it to Von on purpose or make a move on her.

_But I did it to Alex..._

No, Sam knew Dean wouldn't even think about it. Dean liked Von, but more as a friend or sister type, sure it was fun flirting now and then, but Dean liked Alex. He knew his brother did. Sam couldn't be mad at Dean; however it did raise the question as to why he was touching her if not feeling her up? His eyes nearly widened when he noticed where Dean was touching wounds there were disappearing.

"What..." Sam stopped the pain still in his groin but his brows furrowed when his brother's jaw clenched, his muscles in his body giving a small spasm where Dean hands had been.

_What happened to Dean in Hell?_

Ignoring Sam, Dean continued, hands moving up Von's back till he had pulled her up into a sitting position. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned, sucking in a deep breath like it was the first one she ever took. It was awkward to have Dean touching her, however non sexual it may be, and to have Sam in the room watching, she didn't have any underwear and she felt vulnerable. She should have felt safe and in a way she did but images flashed in her mind of torture and Joshua, how he liked to shove his fingers in the wounds and bruise her and do other things she was unable to forget and would have to carry with her forever. The way he touched her, his smile, those eyes, even his smell.

Von pushed on Dean's chest and he let his hands slip away to his sides, feeling the terror course out of her, he wished he could take that away too but it was all her own and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew too well what it felt like to have Hell carried with you, never able to undo or forget. When she opened her eyes Von prayed not to see blue, she'd even take black as long it wasn't that startling and sickeningly alluring shade of blue. Green, sweet beautiful, vibrant hazel-green, she lifted her hands to Dean's face and his eyes widened with uncertainty and surprise, that last girl that did that to him gave him a kiss to remember.

His eyes flicked to Sam, "Von," they ticked back carefully to the red head's dark green eyes, still glassy from fever.

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely and he nodded with her hands still on his face, he took her hands in his and set them in her lap, she was acting weird enough with the fever and her bracelet was missing. If she picked up on anything that would be affecting her behavior as well.

"I'm gonna go an' look for something for you to eat," was all he said and moved off the bed with one final look at Sam who seemed to be a bit better off than he was before. With a nod he left the two of them alone again.

Von's eyes fluttered but she managed to stay upright, taking another breath and staring down at her hands. She was starting to have that weird feeling and it had nothing to do with the bruises or the fever.

_Feeling better already?_

The feeling passed, his groin was gaining sense and he managed to uncurl and lay on his back fully, staring at the ceiling before looking at Von and watching her. She seemed better. Whatever Dean did...

_Did Dean heal her? Did he gain something?_

"You sure you're okay? Fever...lessened?" Sam inquired, curious, wondering and observing as she stared at her own hands.

Nodding in uncertainty Von closed her eyes when her stomach clenched, she was still feverish and weak and unable to fight off the foreign feelings that were infecting her. Why couldn't it have been something simpler like joy or hate but no, it had to be lust and it had to be right now when she was at her weakest.

It wasn't from Dean and it obviously wasn't from Sam since she had just nutted him, both the brothers had concern pouring from them which meant it was coming from Alex. Von hadn't seen her yet so she could only assume that the brunette hunter was sleeping, and she must have been having one hell of a dream, one that Von wished she wasn't having because as shitty as she felt right now she wanted more and more to close that small distance between her and Sam.

Von wanted to love him and hurt him; a little pain could be pleasurable. God was she actually thinking that after what she had been put through? The way Apollo touched her she felt herself dying inside, closing herself off, she wanted it to be Sam not Apollo, but it wasn't no matter how much she wished it. She had cried but she wouldn't scream, not from that, she screamed when he cut and ripped and shoved his fingers into the cuts he had made but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction when he did the other things. And yet she wanted it, Sam to touch her and do things to her she didn't even know the names for. But more so she wanted to do things to him, she flexed her hands watching her fingertips.

"I'm fine I said," she said quietly, another clench attacking her lower regions and she licked her lips to stop the gasp of air, why did it have to feel so good and yet it hurt the rest of her that wasn't healed and zapped her strength from what little remained thanks to her fever.

Despite that she was hungry for it, hungrier than she thought she could or should be. Von managed to pull her gaze away from her hands to Sam, she wanted to feel him in her hands and elsewhere and she wanted to make it so it bordered on pain.  
_  
Sam would like that, wouldn't you Sam?_

"And I believe you...but you just seem a little..." Sam paused when she looked at him, he tried to see what she was feeling and her green orbs were a little darker green. Von wasn't mad so what else did it mean that they were darker. Managing to sit up, his back resting against the wall, he continued to stare back at her. "I don't know. Kind of recovered a bit fast, what with Dean, that I will ask about later when we are out of this town and time. You sure there isn't anything the least bit off? Anything I can do for you?"

_There's a lot you can do _to_ me._

Von was lightheaded and weak but that didn't stop her from moving closer to Sam and slyly resting her hand on his crotch in such a way as was meant to provoke a reaction. A jolt shot down between her legs, warmth flushed her cheeks and she dug her fingers into her own thigh to distract from the stresses of her arousal. "Everything is where it should be...almost," she managed to whisper with her voice still hoarse around the edges, giving a dark lilt that matched her dark eyes.

888

Apollo groaned in satisfaction, head rolling back and eyes closing, his hips on auto-pilot, pivoting and thrusting, the sharp sting of Alex's nails adding a high he didn't want to come down from. Apollo's eyes opened and his gaze lowered back down to meet Alex's, blue against blue, she was mean, he liked mean. Pulling her up and off he looked down long enough to see her thighs slick with moisture and his cock dripping wet, he dangled her above him, grip painfully tight.

A smile flashed across his face and he arched his back, placing his tip neatly against her entrance. He flexed and throbbed rhythmically teasing himself deeper but only so his head was encircled and then he throbbed some more, watching her squirm in his hands as he denied her the full pleasure of being inside of her while driving her completely insane at the same time.

"You like that don't you?" his voice was dark and thick with lust, fingers anchoring into her skin when she tried to change her tactics. Apollo loved to make her ache for him, building that frenzy in her till she was ready to burst.

Alex glared at Apollo. "You are a fucking tease," she growled, her body lifting up and off so he was no longer inside even just a little bit, her hand snaking down and moving up and down the shaft, brushing over the head with her thumb but she refused against him to go back where he had her.

She wasn't some ordinary fuck, Hell, ordinary girl in general, and her hips lowered so then he was resting against her stomach while she stroked. Her eyes on him intent and she lowered her head to his exposed chest, licking, kissing, flicking her tongue against his nipple on his right peck before grabbing it with her teeth and tugging. Orbs looking up to see his reaction to her attentions. He wanted to play dirty and rough, fine Alex could do that too.

Her body shifting in the real world, Dean absent from her made her almost falter. What was she doing? She was dreaming, but..."Dean," the one name left her lips as she slept.

_Alex no, keep going. You know you want to, you want Apollo and there is no shame in a dirty dream or having cold showers. Don't wake up._

Her eyelids fluttered and she saw the cabin still there, just Jeremy sitting down at the hearth and staring at the ceiling. No Apollo. Her lids shut again and she was now on her back, legs spread, Apollo no where in sight but she looked down her naked body and found his face so close. Her body turned on the floor as she slept and she knew that the barrier she had up on her other half, was a little weaker, but it was still in tact, but Alex wasn't going to wake up so easy, not without a fight and some heavy thinking. Fingers sneaking on her thighs and going inward she set her head back and swore her breathing hitched. Thinking didn't seem possible right now.

Apollo grinned devilishly as his tongue snaked out, tasting her on the air before he met her flesh. He kissed and licked, a deep groan coming out of him and he rolled her nub around on his tongue, his fingers aiding in his ministrations, stroking and rubbing down her thigh and closer, tag teaming with his tongue. He chuckled and groaned, circling around her core and dipping his tongue in, teeth grazing lightly on the succulent folds. Apollo lifted his head, licking at his lips and met her eyes a hungry smile on his face like a wolf in angel's clothing.

"A fucking tease, you have no idea," he dropped his gaze to watch his hand flick and dip and looked back up to see the reaction on her face. He watched the rise of her chest and admired the way her back arched, graceful and cat-like.

Gasps and moans emitted from Alex, her back bowing like some kind of plucked string on a bass. Toes pointed her legs a perfect bent and flexed, muscles smooth and skin glowing in the fire's light. Her eyes looked down at him, her face showing the pleasure as well as heat, she felt like some kind of wild feline that was caged and had to be let out. "Mm...Fuck."

Her stomach tightened and her breathing was erratic as he flicked and dipped. Alex's body was hot and she wanted to bite, she wanted to hurt, everything that was more animal, more her other half than who she normally was. Raising her body a bit, her upper weight rested on her left forearm, her other running through her hair and stopping in the brown strands, her mouth opening in an 'o', eyes hungry.

"Ahnn. Mm. Apollo," she gasped, her hand dropping and going to his head as he watched her, his fingers still playing and her own in his short hair.

Alex soon grabbed his hand when he was getting her closer to her breaking point. Stopping his motions even though she knew he would continue, just to torture her, no release until he was inside. Shaking her head, she pushed him back to lie down, though not easy she could see the curiosity in his orbs on what she was planning on doing. A sly grin and playful words of sin in the swimming blue eyes staring at him, her hand and body slid down his before she straddled him, not going all the way down, kind of mirroring what he had done earlier, but this time she was the one forcing on the tease.

Hands on his and locking them above his head as she hovered her hips. "Pain is good, but you know, I think maybe I should be teaching you some of the gentle things that can be blissful yet doing it right it can still be that line of torture and tease," she purred, her lips ghosting over his like a feather, barely a touch.

Hips finally moving down slow, oh so slow, she bit her bottom lip. Blue eyes. No. Where was the green? Where was Dean? "Dean..." the name slurred from her lips in the real world, a hand fisted in her sleeve of her hoodie while the other was gripping her hair, body curling up, she knew she whimpered as well on the floor far into dream land as in here she felt more of Apollo go inside her at her own controlled pace. Strong she was, but even though Apollo was stronger she could still hold her own in situations especially like this.

_Don't wake up._

Alex couldn't just give into a dream like this fully without feeling guilty...she couldn't do this to any one and yeah it was a dream, but it just felt wrong. Alex was confused and it might be something deeper than what her mind wasn't used to comprehending like a normal person. Like. She liked Dean, but it was that other word that just made her unsure because the belief had died a long time ago.

"Dean..." came another whimper from her incoherent form.

A pleased groan came from Apollo, fingers digging harshly into the mounds of blankets and covers. His back strained to arch, to thrust upwards into Alex, he smiled lazily and huffed, eyes fluttering then clenching shut. She was moving painfully slow and it was too pleasurable for words, Apollo looked up at the Goddess before him, grinning wickedly when she started to call Dean's name.


	121. Chapter 121

Dean couldn't shake the feeling that Von left him with, she wasn't like that, she was a good girl for all intents and purposes, and it was her. He knew she didn't think about him that way and he was the same about her, however smoking hot she may be. Besides Von had always had a thing for Sam. Alex must have been having one hell of a good dream to be affecting Von so aggressively to put her in the mood even with her condition.

It had to be Alex, because Dean wasn't in the mood and he knew Sam wasn't either. Process of elimination meant that it was the female hunter; Jeremy was too much of a prude to conjure up any impure thoughts and if he wasn't Dean would clean his clock and would have never left Von alone with the raging pervert.

He busied himself with bossing Jeremy around, getting the man to fire up the wood stove in order to make Von something to eat that had a little more to it than basic well water. When he heard Alex calling his name with that tone in her voice he immediately went over to her. Sensing something wrong he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake.

"Alex," he nudged her again, "Wake up."

888

_"Alex...wake up,"_ came Dean's voice.

Alex slowly rolled her abs and stopped. She had to wake up, get out of this dream, it wasn't right, it wasn't right to be dreaming about someone she had killed and didn't feel any feelings for whatsoever.

_Lying to yourself Alex won't help. Don't wake up._

"I..." she gasped, stopping her slow movements and then stared hard at Apollo, "I'm waking up."

A sharp intake of air into her lungs as she shot up where she lay, seeing Dean she sighed out of relief. Running her hand through her hair she continued to breathe, calm it down because she knew it wasn't from being scared, but it was from the high of sex. It felt so real.

"Anything I can help with?" the question left her and she flung the blankets on her back, moving to stand up and she stopped when Dean's hand on her arm caught her attention. "I'm fine, just had a pretty intense dream. Nothing bad I swear."

_I can see in his eyes the question burning that is asking what the dream was about and that question is not about whether you were scared or not from a nightmare Alex._

Alex was thankful that Dean had woken her, but at the same time she felt something inside that felt sad for waking up. Was she really...no. Alex didn't believe in love anymore and if she did it was only for one person. She barely even knew Apollo, he was just someone who wasn't bad looking, a little twisted and, Alex stopped the thought process on that. In between her legs she swore she still felt him, she swore that she felt his nails on her skin digging in, and it stung and felt good at the same time.

_Sometimes dreams are real, Leon taught us that._

"You Dean, the dream." She wasn't going to say the truth and she sure as hell wasn't going to explain further details in front of Jeremy or even the fact on why she might have sounded desperate or panicked or whatever it sounded like in her sleep. Alex could lie about her dreams, she almost slipped once in talking about Leon, but even though this wasn't Leon it was still something equivalent...just Alex never fucked Leon. Apollo...the dream just felt so real and she ached from her crotch to her belly button like a string was connecting it. Alex was so confused.

Standing up and looking down at Alex, Dean nodded masking the hint of suspicion on his face. There was something she wasn't telling him, not that she had an obligation to tell him anything but he didn't want to think that she would keep something important from him, something that he should know. Why did he get the feeling that in a way she was trying to protect him from something?

He mentally shook himself, the shit just kept on piling up and he was getting sick and tired of it, he had enough crap to worry about, over all Alex appeared to be fine which meant that Von was still number one priority to get back on her feet and in fighting condition. Running a hand through his hair Dean looked to the room where he had left Von and Sam, getting a weird vibe but letting it be.

"I'm keeping an eye on Jerry to make sure he doesn't bugger off to the angels again while he's making some broth, so could you check up on Von and Sam, I just healed her up some more but she was acting off when I left her, and I don't think Sam was in any condition to watch out for her considering she sacked him," he gave a laugh, he honestly would have loved to see that come to think of it. Some poor sick and beat up girl nutting his healed and stronger little brother; it was the kind of thing that memories were made of.

888

His body tightened noticeably when she rested her hand there. It was still a bit sensitive to being hit there, but her touch is what sparked arousal. He felt it pouring off her and even more so when she touched him. Licking his lips, dry and yet they were fine, he stared into her eyes. Was she really that better? Was she really wanting to be this way when they were recovering, in another time, on the low from the town, and...

"Von..." his breathing hitched slightly when two fingers moved.

His hand shot out to hers in the location and his eyes followed. The memory of Bobby's house in the shower, her telling him to show her what to do, what he wanted, set the pace. He swallowed. Sam knew this wasn't the time, but the feelings were seeping into him and he was trying to take away her pain earlier, that flow was still working, but apparently with that it connected to something else and he could feel what she was feeling. Interesting, intriguing and yet Sam wanted to take her then and there, that or watch her explore, examine him in wonder with those green orbs and her red hair like a curtain framing her freckled crème face.

Von faltered when Alex awoke, the connection slacking but holding, the hunter still had residual feelings from the dream. Now though it didn't matter, Sam was feeding into her and she was feeding Sam. It was an interesting sensation one that she liked yet made her uncomfortable, she wanted to be sure it was her own self that was being this way and wanting this yet she was too weak to be able to tell the difference.

She knew she wanted him, yet here and now seemed like the worst time imaginable, that is if she was thinking rationally. Her hand moved around on that warm spot, her belly growing painfully tight when it reacted to her touch by swelling against the denim. The red head stopped breathing to stop the sound that threatened to come out of her, thinking it was inappropriate to show how aroused she was becoming by Sam's own arousal. He wasn't even doing anything to her yet to see him responding to her touch was fanning the flames between her legs.

Her gaze dropped to where Sam's hand was, where his own eyes were watching and she rubbed slowly, cupping her hand to welcome his shape pressed against the denim. She breathed out slowly and half crossed her thigh over the other, making them tight to take off the edge for what little it would do.

Von wanted badly to unzip his jeans and slide her hand into the hole, through his boxers and grasp the velvety smooth surface and stroke it for as long as she desired even if Sam wound up exhausted. Her own body's ailments tugged at her but she stubbornly ignored them, continuing her ministrations, a part of her enjoying that Sam was watching what she was doing to him.

Slowly she undid the button and zipper single handed, easing her fingers over the fabric of the boxers, her eyes intent on her task as much as her hand. She only looked up once to capture Sam's expression, her hand cupping him and stroking, adding a slow roll through the soft fabric of the boxers, while her eyes remained fixed to his, his reaction making her weak heart pound like a piston in her chest.

Sam groaned softly while her hand moved, and she wasn't even touching him fully but damn it was enough that it still causing him to react. The way it stroked, cupped, his hips rose to her hand slowly like a need for more, a need to be touched more, to be inside heat, enveloped and slick wet. His orbs glued to hers and his breathing was ragged, what would look like winces were ones of ecstasy. The hunter knew this isn't what they should be doing, Von was still sick but now she was better, but he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. It felt so good.

888

"Von pulled a me?" Alex asked incredulously with raised brows, seeing Dean nod in return she sighed. "Sure I'll go check up on them."

Before leaving she placed a hand on his cheek, stood on tip toes and kissed him on the lips, body flush against him and she couldn't help but feel that tug that wanted to continue kissing him like he was her medicine, from her dream he tasted different than Apollo. Dean was unique and she pulled away with a small smile. Apollo wasn't Dean, and that was a difference to Alex. Dean just worked, he fit, and he made her happy now.

Walking away from him and towards the bedroom, she turned the knob and stopped, her eyes feeling like they might bug out of her head, but she quietly pierced her lips and slipped inside, shutting the door. Sam and Von's attention was now on her and Alex's eyes tried to not flick to where Von's hand was under the denim. "I see we are feeling better. Especially for people who are supposed to be in pain from a crotch hit and sick..." she nodded her head and let out some air.

Closing her eyes and turning to face a wall, she walked towards it, waiting for them to right themselves a bit. When she heard movement on the bed, she turned and they were fine. Alex shook her head and couldn't help a little laugh. She honestly never expected Sam and Von to be this devious or let alone do something this risky when there were others in the house. The female brunette would have pegged this for her and Dean doing it, but never Sam and Von.

_Good thing that Dean asked you to check huh?_

"You two are so lucky I'm not too bothered, because I have no relation to either of you by blood, if Dean walked in I think he'd want to gauge his eyes out," Alex finished.

Sam opened his mouth and then shut it. He had said something like that when he had walked in on Dean with the twins a year ago at the motel when it was his brother's last year. It was disturbing, and yes payback would have been nice, but not in the same fashion, and there was no way he was comfortable with Dean walking in on this moment. Alex was pretty lax about things thankfully and his shoulders slumped, being a friend and now his own older brother's new...what was it...it wasn't a fling, did he dare put them into boyfriend and girlfriend category? They obviously liked each other, sure he hadn't seen them kiss or anything, but it was all about how their bodies moved around the other, their eyes, Sam knew, Hell Bobby probably did too as well as Von.

"Um..." Sam had no idea what to say. It wasn't too awkward but it was still awkward. "I see you are..."

"Better? Yeah. Same with you too, but seeing as how I figured we were all at the hands of...it's more than looking or feeling better on the outside."

Sam looked at Von and he couldn't help but think that Alex was right on that, as well as what had happened between him and Von. They appeared fixed, but he knew that they would have to talk more, he'd let her bring it up when she was ready, because he didn't want to push her away again, he didn't want to force her to talk about it when she didn't feel like it. If she felt like it. He nodded in understanding to Alex's words, glancing back and narrowing his eyes, seeing a bit of blood on her clothing.

"You're bleeding," he said, sitting up a bit.

Alex's head tilted down and she saw where it was, underneath that was where Apollo had touched. Had they really done a lot more than just simple touching, fucking and kissing? Once seeing the blood the pain was minimal but it stung. Was she so lost in the emotions in the dream, she didn't realize that Apollo had marked her? Had hurt her? But it wasn't really Apollo...it was just a dream, yet it felt so real. With this new information before her staining a small bit of her clothing, she wondered if it was Leon behind it. Only wounds in the dream world showed on her real body with him. Maybe. Maybe not.

"I'm fine, oh I almost forgot you should probably check your wrists Sam, I need to as well, but with what has happened, we should try and avoid infection..."

_Stitches will need to be removed soon too._

Slumped against the wall next to Sam, Von was suddenly drained, but she felt better, not as hot as before. She still felt like shit but maybe her fever had decided to break, that would be a welcome reprieve. As everyone became distracted from the sexual impulses Von felt she could relax, her muscles easing and eyes closing half mast.

Von could smell someone cooking something and the scent on her empty stomach made her want to throw up what bile remained in her stomach. Her face pulled into a grimace and she wrapped her arm loosely around her stomach, feeling like it was grinding itself into dust. Hunger, she was actually hungry and had never been in so much pain for wanting something to eat before.

She eyed the blood on Alex's shirt warily like it was whispering terrible secrets that only she could hear. The smell of it stung her sensitive nose, picking up on it so keenly it was like her nose was pressed right into the stain. Von officially hated being sick.

The people screaming and shouting outside sounded like they were doing it right in her ear and everything was all floaty and weird. Hallucinating still, lovely, she checked the window to be safe; no one was there, no strange figures or peering eyes. Alex moved towards the bed and Von's green orbs tracked her closely, paranoia sneaking in and making her think that at any minute her friend would become something she wasn't. That would be her nightmare, to have someone she cared about be turned into a monster, she didn't know if she would ever be able to come back from that or live life as a ghost in a shell, a robot. Going through the motions, alive but not living. She knew if that ever happened a part of her would die that she would never be able to get back and she was getting low on parts to lose.

She blinked and thought she blacked out for a second to come to with Alex by the bed checking Sam's wrists. Von hated being useless and helpless and this time she was too angry to cry about it, if she hadn't been stupid she wouldn't have gotten herself shot and they would have figured a way out of this shit hole by now. But instead they were stuck babysitting her, her fists curled into the sheets and she stared hard at the wall, she wished she could have killed Joshua but instead she was powerless and victim to his torture and his ministrations. In some ways he was worse than Leon, she wasn't sure which she would have preferred.

_I don't wanna think about it, stop thinking about it...why can't my brain choose what it wants to repress?_

Von caught Sam looking at her, he noticed her change in demeanor, and then again how could he not? She closed her eyes to keep him from seeing further what she couldn't keep hidden and turned her head away. "I'm fine," her gravelly voice stated, it was rough from all that screaming, screaming so much blood had sprayed from her mouth. She couldn't forget any of it and having her eyes closed almost made it worse, images splashing across the black in vibrant, high-def sound and color.

_No you're not._

Alex ignored what Von said, knowing that she was lying to get through things, avoid talking about whatever was bothering her. Sam's wrists appeared to be fine and hers were too, giving a smile of satisfaction she patted Sam's thigh and then looked at Von. "I'm going to go and see if your broth is ready, no petting or necking. I can't guarantee that I'll be coming through alone or at all," she said, standing and heading for the door, opening it and not getting too far when Dean was coming inside with the steaming bowl.

"Good timing," Sam praised.

"Have to be kept on my toes like all hunters."

The female brunette exited and headed towards the hearth where Jeremy was. She looked at the fire and then at him when he had spoken, watching her watch the flames. It didn't seem like longer than 5 seconds but the fire was enough to drag her in. Alex listened to him speak about how the angels had told him about her, what she had done in Hell, who she was and what she was last night while Dean slept. He knew them all. That was something that caught her off guard, but what did the most was right now with the 'I'm sorry' that came from him.

"What are you sorry for? You lied to us, so what, we've heard worse," Alex replied, shrugging, it wasn't a big deal but she should have guessed him being old age to have hard time letting it go and moving on. Guilt rode a person hard in these times. A scream from outside that made her spine tingle on the fine line of like and dislike, she crossed her arms and fisted her hands into the ends of the hoodie sleeves that were too long for their own good. She loved them that way.

888

Sitting up at the sight of the bowl, Von grimaced, the rich smell of beef broth attacking her senses. She knew she needed it but the smell was enough to make her gag, swallowing hard she stared at Dean, how were they going to work this, she wouldn't be able to hold the bowl so that meant that Dean was going to have to do it for her.

With a resigned sigh having no other choice other than to accept her fate she stared expectantly at Dean, the man that was going to have to spoon feed her until she got fed up enough to stubbornly try to feed herself, maybe she could at least try manning the spoon. "Smells good," she tried and knew that Dean wasn't buying it.

"That's why you're giving me the face of disgust?" he tried not to smile when she brought up her hand for a second to flip him off. Yup, she was getting better already.

Dean set the bowl down and lifted his hand to Von's forehead to check her temperature, and then he felt her cheeks. A couple of the worry lines on his face disappeared to find that Von's fever had broken and he was glad to tell her so, that meant that with enough liquids getting into her system she should be better in no time. The struggle would be getting enough into her without her getting sick; she was already severely dehydrated but fighting hard.

If the situation wasn't as detrimental as it was Dean would have teased 'here comes the airplane', but there were only so many times you could tease a sick person before they got upset and started crying or before they found some super strength to use to beat you to death with. Instead he told Von to take her time with it, it was good and hot and would take a while to cool down, and he even blew on it for her to cool it off before he held the spoon for her to take into her mouth. She did it without complaining but Dean could see how upset she was for being stuck this way and having people take care of her like she was an invalid.

He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything, Von didn't need a cheering squad to back her up and encourage her, he knew that would only make her close up more and shut down. She needed the quiet and just to eat, to work through things on her own and have something to focus on without anyone's interference. Sipping on broth was as simple as that and Dean would be happy to hand over the spoon to her when she was ready.

Sam watched Dean feed her, like he had watched Dean feed him a few times when he had gotten sick in the past. He'd keep apologizing to his brother while Dean spooned him some chicken noodle soup and made sure he drank the ginger ale. The silence was comforting and he knew that he'd have to ask about what Dean could do. What bothered him was that why did Dean act so pissed off when Sam could do things, when he found out what he could do when Dean could do something as well.

It made Sam question what Dean did in Hell...what happened to him and why he suddenly could heal Von without a problem. If the hunter thought about it, really thought about it, his back didn't hurt anymore, he couldn't feel the scraps, he couldn't feel the wounds, and he unconsciously snaked a hand behind him, underneath the shirt and finding smooth skin. His eyes met Dean's for a moment. Secrets were heavily kept in their group it seemed.

_Hypocritical seems to be too..._

Dean set down the empty bowl, proud that Von had finished without any problem, he'd be even happier if she managed to keep it down. With the expression on Von's face he knew that she was happy to have something in her stomach but when it changed he realized that she had caught the glance that passed between him and Sam. He was hard pressed to get anything past Von; if it wasn't her psychic mojo it was her natural knack for picking up on everything that crossed her senses.

He was familiar with the kind of look that Sam had given him, it was a cross between, 'I know you can do some freaky shit now but have been keeping it from me you dick', to 'I'm hurt that you wouldn't tell me and that you pick on me for having abilities too'. If Sam didn't give it a rest his face was going to freeze that way. Dean couldn't hold his brother's gaze for long, he was good at giving the guilt trip with the eyes skill, held in it's gaze for too long you would feel sorry for not cutting your pizza into bite sized pieces and eating it with a fork instead of eating it with your hands like you usually did.

Von gave a small smile to Dean and dragged her lazy eyed gaze over to Sam, blinking slowly to clear her head from the building haze. She rested her hand on his thigh and gave it a light, sleepy pat. She didn't want Sam to be mad at Dean, the older Winchester had his reasons and Von knew what they were, it was noble if not misguided. Dean had picked on Sam for what he could do, because it scared him, but Von knew that his own healing ability scared him too. She could feel it as clearly as she breathed, and the fear was there to stay because anything aside from removing it wouldn't lessen the fact that it was there to stay.

Tearing his eyes from his brother he met Von's hand and then trailed up to her own green orbs. He nodded and sighed. He understood, but he couldn't help but feel or think the way he did about what Dean was doing. With the silence between them all he could faintly hear Alex talking to Jeremy but words weren't available to decipher. Screams were seeping through the cracks of the cabin and that too filled the silence.

_When will this end? When will we get home?_

Taking her hand into his, he brought it up and kissed her knuckles before letting their hands drop to the bed. "Thanks for saving me Dean...all of us...it seems that lately you are the one that is doing all saving and you shouldn't have to be the only one," Sam spoke, his attention back on the elder Winchester. He gave a small smile, the gratitude for mainly taking care of and saving Von. If Von had died he wasn't sure he would be alright.

"It's my job Sammy, it's who I am," he shrugged nonchalantly, in his own way it meant thanks, but not to push the matter.

He did what he had to, he always did, losing Von would have hit them all hard Sam worst of all, Dean knew he loved her and if he lost her he would never be himself afterwards. It would be like it was with Jessica all over again and yet Dean knew it would almost be worse, that losing Von would be the final hit it would take to make Sam break and fall off the point of no return. He never wanted to see that day come and would do whatever he could to prevent it.

"Okay, I think this moment is getting awkward enough," he scratched the back of his head and started to look aloof, his ears picking up on the screaming that was becoming louder in a matter of minutes, a group of the nut jobs must have been right by the house, doing whatever it was they were doing.

Von's face took on a strained expression and she closed her eyes like the screams were bringing images to her head. Ripping, tearing with teeth, nails and knives. Eating and chewing, fucking and killing, it was a blood bath orgy outside, skirting the edges of Von's senses off and on. One moment she would be lucid and the next her eyes would go unfocused, all senses focused and absorbing the goings on of the world outside. "They know we're in here and they want to get us," she breathed out in a low voice, eyes unseeing as she listened, she struggled to turn off that part of her that picked up on such things but it took a lot of energy that she didn't have, not on her own.

"They aren't coming in, for some reason I don't think they can or they would have done so already. From the sounds of it, we really are protected here," Sam spoke.

_Or to keep us trapped here._

888

Alex felt almost awkward just standing there looking at the fire, alone with Jeremy. She had questions and she wasn't sure if she wanted to ask them though or even know the answer. Glancing at him she opened her mouth to finally speak. "What else did the angels tell you? You know besides to just keep your home as a safe place for us. Why even help us? Most people in your situation wouldn't if the rest of their town treated us like evil."

Angels. It was a pretty far fetched thing to believe, but Alex found it hard to not believe in them. Hell, she found it hard to not believe in God. Someone had given her a second chance when she was killed for betraying orders, for betraying demons when she had given up and given in to what she really was. Instead of killing Kayden, she fell in love with him, and she hunted with him, but they killed him and they killed her once they were found.

Someone had given her another chance at life, and locked away that part of her inside so then she could go through being a human, and do what...fall back into hunting again? Alex believed in angels, but she didn't understand them sometimes. Why would they bring them here? Why would they make them go through this kind of pain? Why would they do this to the good guys that fight against the bad and archaic?

Whatever was going on she wanted more answers, and Jeremy had them, they trusted him enough to lend them his home and plus he lied about a few things, so what else was he lying about or hiding? Alex wanted answers, but she was more concerned on how well known they are to things non human.

Jeremy pursed his lips, not sure whether to say anything more than he already had, and he feared he had spoken too freely about what he knew. He knew what had happened to all four of them to make them what they were, the path that they came from, why the angels burdened him with the knowledge of what had yet come to pass he couldn't guess, perhaps it was a test to see if he was able to hold his tongue. Besides he knew well enough that even knowing your future didn't mean you could change it, the same would be for the four if he told them. Even if they knew, no matter what the choices they made it would lead them to the same destination, so why burden them with the knowledge of the terrors to come?

"I know everything there is to know about thy comrades, I know what befell the parents of the Winchesters just as I know the fate that Von's parents met and much more than that. I was told that my house was chosen as the safe haven for the four that were to come, to stop this madness, now it seems that it was only to give example to thee and thy comrades of what is to transpire if thy group fails," his shoulders slumped, burdened with the weight of his knowledge and unable to have stopped it himself.

To think a little girl had started all of this, all he had to do was kill her but he couldn't bring himself to do it and then she was gone and that was when everything started, the madness spreading like a disease hidden behind rational fears of witches and demons and now breaking out into an inferno of insanity. He almost feared the time when the screams would stop entirely. Jeremy dared not to think about the heinous and diabolical things the villagers were doing outside, the screams and the shouts, the laughter and howls. They were all tearing themselves a part and didn't care, he was too afraid to even look out the window, and now he started to think that none of this would have happened of the angels hadn't brought the witch here.

"Comrades? I don't think you've deserved that status with us Jer," Alex paused, swallowing and trying to process things.

Jeremy knew about what happened to Dean and Sam, what happened to Von's parents...why did it seem that she was the lucky one to have hers still alive? Her's weren't even human and they lived when her other friends families didn't. If he knew everything, everything about Von, Sam and Dean, that meant he knew everything about her as well.

"Do you know why they saved me then? Why they brought me back when I should have stayed dead?" Alex asked, her voice almost breaking as her eyes watered.

Alex believed she shouldn't have been given a second chance. Yeah she saved people, but all because of what? She did the moral thing, the right thing by not killing one person when she had killed many. She had tortured so many and killed so many and she was born with the wrong genes and bloodline. It didn't make sense to her, and she had wondered why all these years why they had saved her when there were others that deserved it. Von's parents. Dean and Sam's parents. He knew everything but that was one thing she stuck on, if he knew everything about them, then he would know the reason for that of which she was asking.

_Oh come on Alex, suck it up. You know you are glad to be alive. All the flashes of memories that we have, me still being here, the torture you place on yourself with that knife, the torture Leon doesn't let you get away from. It's obvious that they brought us back for a reason that wasn't good. Second chances are for those with good souls, we are stained. Our second chance is a Hell. Reminded of Kayden's death and the ones we took together._

Turning around and walking to the window she looked out, hearing screams instead of seeing what with the night that was now on them. It had come fast. Inhaling she pushed down whatever emotions she was feeling, but she swore her breathing stopped when Jeremy began to speak.

Jeremy knew why, just like he knew why the parents of the brothers and the witch had to die. It was all part of the divine plan; it was the way the angels wanted it, to force them on the paths they were on now and to prevent them from ever straying. The angels had warned him that if he was to speak that he should not speak of the reasons why Alex was given her second chance, or why they had brought the four of them back together after so long. It wasn't mere chance that Alex was at Bobby's house at the right time, or that Von was called when she was, to be there for when Dean arrived, all the chances and choices had their purpose.

"That is a question that must be asked of them by thyself, I have not the answer that thou seeks," was his reply as he gazed steadily into the fire, wondering when the angels deemed that they had learned their lesson and were able to be sent back to their own time.

Her stomach plummeted when Jeremy said he didn't know. Closing her eyes the tears fell from her eyes, a sniffle escaped her and her body heaved when she tried to breathe. Why was she crying, was a question someone would have asked her, but Alex couldn't explain it to anyone. It seemed that this hunt, being with Dean, everything since a few weeks ago had put her mind into that question she thought she had buried. Her wall and padlock inside was crumbling the more she was around everyone, but it would have done that eventually...she didn't know why she was saved because she didn't deserve to be saved.

Another chance and she was going to have that chain loose and there would be nothing on the other end to reel in or keep put. She should be happy that she had her friends again, she should be happy that she was with Dean, something that felt familiar and good, and not bad in any way, but lately she had been thinking back. Why had she been saved?

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned and found Jeremy standing there with concern. Hearing his words about how she didn't think she deserved being alive...she brought the end of the sleeves of her hoodie to her eyes and wiped what was there. "Why not? I've done so much, killed so many, I don't understand. I'll just wind up repeating what happened before I died, I'll hurt those I care about, and they'll die because of me. Nothing will be different. Kind of like this town for you...there are some things we can't change, we can't stop and we can't fix. I don't think I'll ever get a chance to ask my question to them..."

888

Castiel stood and watched the town, watching it fall apart like it had so many years ago, his hearing was tuned into what was going on in the cabin that Jeremy owned and he heard the conversation between Alex and Jeremy. He had answered the way he was told and he sighed, his eyes full of sorrow. It pained him to know that Dean and Alex were so much alike in that area, they both didn't think they deserved to be saved.

Von was recovering and after her and Sam would mend their problems. Dean would have a tough time with his brother but they'd work it out. One detail that set his mind into unable to understand was how they could all get so close but not take the step needed to know the other. Dean and Alex were so much alike, Von and Sam too...they all as a four shared similarities and yet seemed to gain the idea that everyone didn't have a clue as to what they had been through and what they were.

His attention came to a child begging for his mother to stop, and he couldn't watch anymore, he couldn't stay. What had happened here was a tragic event that none of the angels and God himself liked to think about or look back on. The time was nearly at an end and soon the screams would stop...so far they were learning their lesson, gaining a grasp on what they were here for. Not long till it was over.


	122. Chapter 122

Von shivered, she was cold now but the wet blankets wouldn't do her any good, nor were her wet clothes helping, and she knew the smell coming off of her was unpleasant, sweat, blood and dirt. Dean had cleaned her up as best he could just so she wasn't completely filthy, but a proper bath was in order, and since they could do nothing else but sit with their thumbs up their asses till this was over it was the best thing to do.

Dean had told them everything that Jeremy had told him as well as Dean's suspicions and theories. They were put in this God forsaken time and place to be taught that if they did not follow the angel's orders that this is what would happen to the entire world.

_Because they couldn't have just shown up and asked nicely, they have to kidnap and threaten us, some angels they are._

"I'd really like a bath, I think," she rested her eyes and swallowed, the screams pummeling her ear drums while she attempted to ignore them. She wanted to scream at them to shut up, she didn't care how they shut up just as long as they did.

"Should I get Alex?" Dean asked, shifting his sights over to Sam, he was asking him the question as well, wondering if his brother wanted to do the honors and spend some quality time with the red head. And what better way then to give her a bath, he thought it would make both of them feel better. 

The hunter nodded, he knew that Dean was trying to be considerate and also he figured that with Alex being alone with Jeremy he didn't know if she was completely safe or anything. "Do you think you can boil up some water to put into the basin?" Sam asked, his attention falling on what they would have to use in the room.

Standing up he moved around to their side so then he knelt in front of Von, ready to help her. Watching Dean nod and move to the door, exiting he turned his attention to the red head before him. "We'll wait for the water before we get you out of those clothes."

Von nodded with a small smile, wincing when more screams attacked her hearing, she would have thought she would be used to it by now, especially with the added bonus of the life she led but screaming was never pleasant and you would have to be completely insane or evil in order to enjoy it to its fullest.

Back to her ordinary self she wanted to touch Sam, rest her hand on his but she was afraid to, this adventure really put things into perspective for Von. Sam had said that not knowing much about what the others life had been like it was impossible to say that one was worse than the other, she had let that go because he was going to believe that no matter what and he was going to be believed that Von wasn't as bad as she said she was. She knew that she was much worse than him and what he was doing with Ruby paled in comparison to the things she had done and what she was capable of. Was she wrong in getting mad at Sam and wanting to leave?

Von did feel betrayed there was no changing that, if the roles had been reversed and she was in the hunter's shoes would she have befriended a demon to get her through the rough times ahead? No, she would have suffered alone like she always had, like she was used to. But Sam wasn't Von, in a way she could understand that he needed someone to be there with him, companionship, among other things. Clasping her hands in her lap she shivered a little from the cold air and her damp clothes, closing her eyes she made herself stop and when she opened them again she was staring at her lap.

"Sam 'm...M'sorry."

_It's all my fault, all of this, I shouldn't have gotten mad and hurt, I'm tougher than that, I shouldn't have let my heart get hurt, and I'm sorry that you came after me, I dragged you into this...I hate that you have to see me this way, weak once again and not at all strong, weak and broken and useless._

"Hey, don't apologize," Sam said, taking her hands in his and leaning in so then he was in between her legs. "You know Von, you act tough, you shut me out, but the only thing I wish you would let me do is let me take me care of you and love you. I really do love you and I know I hurt you to Hell and back and there was no exception for that so if someone should be apologizing it's me. Don't say sorry to me."

One hand snaked from hers and took her chin lightly, his head coming and his lips capturing hers. It had been a long time it seemed that he had kissed her, tasted her flavor. It was more potent because of the bathing and lack of hygiene but then again he wasn't the cleanest either. Pulling away he smiled sadly.

"You know you aren't useless, you've helped us so much and you can never be useless to me. Von you are strong, so wipe away that feeling inside you that I can feel, and that look in your eyes. I'm here and I'm sorry."

888

"I am sure a time will come where such questions may be asked, sadly I do not know when." He squeezed Alex's shoulder gently as a small measure of reassurance.

Night was now upon them, where not only humans would be out causing havoc but all the creatures of the darkness that could not stand up to the light of day, for they would be able to tell what had occurred in the town and they would not waste an opportunity to cause chaos of their own. Fresh screams poured out, piercing through the holes in the cabin like arrow heads, the smell of smoke and cooking pork came with it. There were no wild boars or pigs in the area which meant that the smell was only coming from one source, human flesh.

Alex shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She didn't even know him enough for him to have the right to touch her even if it was comforting. Turning around when she heard the floorboards creek and the door open, her face was schooled and the tears had stopped. Why had she gotten so emotional over it? Alex tried not to delve on her emotions too often; it was dangerous waters if she did that. Walking away from the window she moved over to where Dean was getting a pot, heading into the kitchen to the pitcher and filling it up before heading back to the main room and placing it over the fire.

"How they doing?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "Good, considering, Von wants a bath and I don't blame her she kinda stinks, so why not get squeaky clean while the town goes to Hell around us since we can't do anything else," he smiled wryly, filling up the large iron cooking pot with water as it hung above the fire.

He only had to wait for the water to get hot, not to actually boil; the annoying thing was there was still a waiting period. No wonder people barely took baths back in the old days, it took too damn long to make one, thank god for indoor plumbing, Dean wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't have his showers. "What about you?"

"Good, just trying to block out the screams," Alex replied.

_Because they remind you of Hell._

Truth was that Alex was less than good. She felt guilty for her dream she had and yet she didn't and there was something wrong with riding that thin line. She was lying to Dean now, and there was so much shit he didn't know that she was starting to realize...Alex couldn't tell him any of this, he wouldn't understand for one. Why she had kept it from him...he wouldn't understand.

Dean wouldn't understand that Alex felt the way she did and he didn't know she had actually died, he didn't know what she did and what she could do. There was so much that she realized he didn't know. One day she'd have to tell him, but only the parts that seemed suitable, like for instance how her other half was starting to get stronger. She'd wait longer on that though, Alex was determined to hold out on her own. She had done it for years.

888

The last of the water was poured into the basin, a soft steam curling up into the air. The entire process had taken some time and Alex, Dean and Jeremy formed somewhat of an assembly line to get the water where it needed to go in order to save time and energy. Dean brought in a sponge and some soap, along with a towel and set those by the tub.

"Just put the clothes and sheets outside the door, Jerry's gonna wash them, and since we don't have a dryer kicking around they're gonna have to air dry by the fire," there were spare blankets used on the cot from the night before, they were dry and would keep Von warm and covered until the other items were dried.

When they left Sam and Von alone, Von attempted to stand by herself, not getting far when she felt dizzy and had to sit back down. Sam wanted to help but she had to be stubborn before she gave in, sighing sadly she obediently waited for him to help her take the sticky clothes off.

He shook his head and gave a small smile, his hands going to the edge of the shirt and lifting up, there was nothing that he hadn't seen before on her, and he was glad that he was no longer shy around Von. Didn't mean he didn't feel the need to give her the privacy she might need. Helping remove the first article and then the second being the pants he held his arm out and let her grab it, not officially lifting her up to take away her freedom of walking, this way she could walk but still have support.

Leading her to the filled basin, he tested the water to find that with the assembly line that was made it had given time to cool down so then it wasn't overbearingly hot. His hand on hers resting on his forearm he flexed to take her weight as she lifted on leg in and the next after. Part of him wanted to climb in with her, hold her to him so then she felt safe and also so then it let him know she wouldn't slide under and accidentally drown. She was still weak but she was better.

Once she was in there, he told her to hold onto the side of the basin real tight while he went to pick up her clothes and the sheets, doing as Dean had told him and put them outside of the room before shutting the door and coming back, finding a stool and sitting on beside the basin.

888

She rested back where she had fallen asleep wrapped around Dean earlier Indian style, hands in her lap with the sleeves too long and curled into her palm. Looking down at them and then at the fire, the flames dancing like gypsies telling a story. Alex closed her eyes and inhaled, opening them at the rich smell of the wood Jeremy used, as well as the sensation of the heat settling on her skin. The feeling of warmth, comfort and what happens when you have been sunburned only slightly with the stiff skin taut but really it was normal.

When Jeremy got the fabrics from Sam that he left outside the bedroom, already starting to work on them, leaving Dean and her in privacy as he sat beside her. "What do you remember most about your parents? Good memory not the bad..." she started.

Alex had only ever met John, but she hadn't known him too well, and neither did she know Dean's and Sam's mom. Bobby had said that she died when Sam was 6 months old, house fire in his nursery. She could only assume that it wasn't natural with how the elder had spoken about it. Someone had to get started in this business somehow.

It was something unlike Alex but from hearing Jeremy say he knew about what happened to Von's and the Winchesters parents...Alex wanted to know more about Dean beyond just sex, the kissing, the touching, and the hunting. Sure she knew him from the past and knew him from the fighting, but that was part of him. Maybe if she found out more about him, she would be able to tell the truth on things about her. Stop the lying if only a little bit.

A wall immediately slammed up and Dean leaned back on his arm to assess Alex, taken aback by her sudden question. That was one subject he didn't feel comfortable talking about, not even with Sam. When Jo had asked about his dad it was easy enough to answer, his mom on the other hand was a far more sensitive topic. His memories of the both of them together were mixed. He remembered fighting, how John would leave the house for days at a time after an argument. Yet there were also times when they were all together, happy, a family.

"Okay random," he tried to sound amused but his voice didn't come out right, he swallowed and looked to the fire to think. His fingers curled against his palm while the other laid flat; there was a nervous flutter in his stomach one that told him if he were to open his mouth the pain of remembering would follow.

"If you don't want to answer fine, excuse me for trying to get to know you or even talk," Alex spoke, not meaning for it to sound harsh. "Sorry...I just..."

She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on the tops of her knees and she continued to watch the fire. It was calming and horrifying. She didn't want to fight with Dean, not anymore, but it frustrated her as well as herself when they both acted shut off about personals or tried to deviate from sex or hunting or some shit. Alex loved hunting and yeah sex was fantastic now that she was properly introduced...but there were more important things than that.

Kayden had taught her at least that in the past. Dean was different, she knew that, but she wanted someone to talk to, Von knew things but she didn't know everything. No one could really know everything, the only other person that did was Leon and even that was unsettling and way past her comfort zone. "Sorry..." she whispered.

Dean let out a breath and looked over to Alex, "No, its okay, it's...I don't like talking about it."

_Because I'm a baby and it hurts to much, daddy's little girl can't take talking about his folks_.

"It's not something I'm very good at I guess," he tried to smile and it came out weak but still there, he checked the fire again before returning his hazel-green orbs to the brunette. Would it hurt to at least make the effort? "I remember my mom singing, and playing catch with my dad..." his voice had gone quiet, he really didn't want to say anything more, too many emotions were building up from those few simple words and he wanted to make them stop. Where was a bottle of JD when you needed it? Dean cleared his throat and blinked, coming back to himself, "An' what about you?"

She smiled at his answer a bit and then it fell when he asked about her parents. Good memory about her parents. Her parents weren't even completely human so it was hard to even think up something like that. Dean it was hard because she could tell that it was emotional, that he really missed them. Alex, it was hard because her parents were bastards. She thought of only one.

"When they acted normal and nice every day before school started and before they went to work..." she said, her voice monotone, "That's pretty much the only good memory, and those moments never lasted more than twenty minutes."

_Fooling us until we got home and dealt with the beatings from them fighting. It's what we get for being half and half, with parents that pretend to be human for twenty minutes and demons the rest of our lives._

Alex thought in that moment, hoped that in Hell when Dean had gone there, that he had not met her parents, they wouldn't have said anything about their relation, but she hoped he hadn't encountered them and been torn at their hands.

Dean frowned slightly, it sounded like Alex's parents had been the abusive kind, which explained more than it should have. There were plenty of households with kids that grew up in that environment, more than there should have been. He was sorry to hear that Alex had been one of those kids; no one should have to grow up like that.

"Sorry to hear that," he apologized, readjusting his position to be more comfortable on the floor.

If he could go back in time he would have made sure that Alex's parents never harmed a hair on her head, unfortunately he knew that what occurred would never be able to be changed. Just as his memories of what he did and had been done to him in Hell would never disappear and would prey on him, bring him right back to Hell every time he slept for as long as he lived. Which would probably end sooner than later.

"What's there to be sorry about? After all I had to get my genes somehow...demons are always deceiving, manipulative, and they don't give a fuck what happens to their kin...not even half demons."

Alex turned her head to look at Dean and she saw something there that reminded her of when he promised her he'd save her, protect her. This time it was for more and he couldn't protect her from her parents, they'd slaughter him and then go to Hell to torture him themselves. She couldn't let that happen to Dean or anyone else she cared about. Thankfully her parents didn't know she was alive, Leon was the only one...well that's if Ruby hadn't already heard about her. Then maybe the word was out. If it was, her parents were no doubt looking for her. Alex grinned at that...she was too good at covering her tracks.

"Hey, Dean..." she spoke, moving her body and crawling up to him, lifting one leg over his two legs and straddling the hunter. Alex's hands rested on the back of his neck. "I wish I could have known your dad more...I wish I could have known your mother. They sound amazing. And don't call me a pansy ass, but they'd be proud of you. You...sexy..." Closer. "Tease..." Chest to chest. "With hands that make me go crazy..." Lips hovering. "Hunter you."

_Fuck Alex you are turning into such a girl. Did that snowball finally get a chance in Hell? Seriously it must have frozen over. I can't believe I am witnessing this._

Huffing out a laugh Dean waited for the kiss, warm and soft; it really hit the spot and made him feel a world of better even if it was only for a second. He lifted a hand to run through her hair and hold the back of her head not wanting the moment to end just yet.

When Jeremy showed up again to hang the damp laundry by the fire, Dean pulled away slowly, and shifting Alex's leg over him so her legs were now across his lap and one of his arms was wrapped around her. This could have almost been normal in another life, snuggling by the fire.

The warmth and sight of the flames was comforting, coupled with the chaotic soundtrack of the outside it reminded Dean of Hell, all he had to be was either on the rack or stripping the meat off of someone who he had put on there himself. He couldn't wait to get out of here; as soon as Von was well enough to move around they would figure out a way.

Alex's face went lax when she saw Jeremy after Dean situated her position. "Can I shoot him? He's making me want to with how he enters on the wrong moments..." Alex whispered to Dean, turning her attention to the hunter she saw a small smile tug on his lips, which meant that he had been thinking the same thing on occasion.

After they got out, she wanted no interruptions. Of course that didn't mean sex, or well just sex, but she wanted to just be alone with Dean, run her hands along his skin and kiss him, drown into him for a while to wipe out this event for them. After. After...she'd make sure of it. But then again there was something that always ruined things, and it was always there for them as hunters, they couldn't escape it if they tried.

Dean smirked; he wasn't thinking shooting so much as beating with a baseball bat, that sounded more satisfying. Wiping the thought from his head before it went too far he gazed steadily into the flames and then to Alex. It was unavoidable, that a darker thought would sneak in here and there, temptation as they say is everywhere.

Looking upon Alex though he wanted to think nothing of it, he had to be a better person than that and not bring that other part of him that was forged in Hell with him. He would never be able to be how he used to, not after what he went through but he could try and he thought he wasn't doing a half bad job either.

When they got out of here and they would, he would make it up to Alex, he doubted he would have to do much arm twisting to get Sam to share a room with Von, he would barely get the words out and he would be nodding his head like an eager puppy. Either that or pretend to be stoic and unaffected by the fact that he would be getting a whole room with Von to himself. Dean would have to try very hard not to egg his brother on or tease.

_Be careful who you look at with that expression Dean. I know what you're thinking._

A grin showed in her head with the thought and her body shivered at the want to act on feelings that she hadn't felt for a while. It wasn't much but it was just a little bit that Alex felt the uncomfortableness. She was aware more than she should have been from her body against his, the warmth, the soft feel as well as the hard feel of skin and muscle underneath layers of shirt. Her left hand on his chest from him repositioning her earlier and the other still behind his neck. Pulse points. Skin. Heat.

_Honestly I told you this a thousand times. Slowly but surely, don't say you haven't missed the small parts that are coming through your 'well oiled, well welded and manufactured lock'. It feels good doesn't it?_

Alex removed her arms and slid off to the side of Dean, off his lap, her face in confusion only slightly. She knew what Dean was thinking about and he had looked right at her after looking into the fire and it was Hell. The screams were playing back memories for him too, but Alex knew that his wasn't as bad as hers. She longed for morning to come, she longed for them to go back to their time. No sleep, she made the mistake of sleeping. Even though it wasn't Leon there, it was still a place she did not want to fall victim to.

_You can always ask if Von has something to help keep the dreams at bay but you know she doesn't have her stuff with her, and if she tried using her witch stuff, it'd waste energy she gained. That wouldn't be too good since she is supposed to be oh I don't know...getting better. Is it just me or is she the one lately with the bad immune system?_

"Shut up..." the words left her lips softly, breathed, but she figured that Dean had heard with how close he was. Jeremy was far enough away that he didn't hear it. Didn't mean she was happy about Dean listening in. "We should all get some rest."

"Yeah," was all Dean said, he had no intention of going to bed, how could he sleep with all the noise outside. Even muffled it had been a miracle when he had caught a few hours shut eye. That of course was before the town went zombieville and they were locked in a cabin in the middle of it.

He lay down on his back and folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It would have been a stupid move to go out there and try to stop whatever was happening when it was pitch black out, not knowing who was an enemy or a potential innocent.  
_  
I fucking hate just sitting here._

888

Jeremy folded the sheets and clothes over a line of twine by the fire, letting the heat suck the last of the moisture from the fabrics. He knew he had interrupted the love birds but quite frankly he didn't care, it was his house and they were guests and yet they were using the place as if it were some kind of brothel like back in Britain, freely displaying their intentions for all to see right in the middle of the floor.

Shaking his head to himself he retreated to gather the rest of the laundry and reappeared to hang it up as well, then took his seat by the fire and watched the flames intently, the screams still echoing in the night.

888

Von was careful to do as she was told, and yet she couldn't stop herself from relaxing, the heat of the water soaking into her limbs and warming her. She felt Sam's want to climb into the tub and would have welcomed him if she were in better shape than she was; all she could do was carry a faint smile that melted with the lingering ache in her limbs.

She moaned and opened her eyes half mast to find Sam now sitting next to her, it was demeaning that she had to have someone else help her bath and yet she was glad it was Sam as opposed to someone else. It's what had to be done and she would have to suck it up. Dropping her arms into the basin with the rest of her she gave a slight shiver, the heat eating away the chill in her limbs.

Sam was watching her to be sure she was safe, it made her feel better and her heart hurt that someone could show such devotion towards someone like her. Von never thought she was worthy of anything less than a bullet to her head and a shallow grave and here was Sam, doting on her, caring for her, she wouldn't believe it if she wasn't experiencing it.

Love he said, he loved her. Von blushed and looked away after a time of Sam gazing upon her; she pulled her legs up to her chest, the water lapping around the basin. It was steaming but it was clear, and she didn't want Sam to think that she was openly displaying herself on purpose like some whore; it was ridiculous how she was still able to hold onto her sense of modesty.

Sam looked away, feeling and sensing her discomfort at being open in the clear water. It hurt his heart a bit though that she didn't trust him even after their moment at Bobby's, exploring, he still remembered that. Touching, observing.

Right now she probably wanted privacy, and Sam turned his back to give her that, but he was still there if she needed help or if something happened. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted her to trust him and open up to him but he ruined that with sneaking with Ruby. Sam knew it couldn't be forgotten, but he'd let her bath without his eyes watching.

A terrible misunderstanding, Von wished she could take back the times she acted out in a sexual way when it wasn't her own emotions that were guiding her, leading Sam on to think who knows what. She wasn't like that, she wanted it slow she wanted more precious moments to explore and cherish.

Von brought a hand out of the tub and reached for Sam, enough to grab the hem of his shirt and using her arm's weight to give it a tug. The cold made her want to pull her arm back in but she remained firm and gripped Sam's shirt like she was afraid that he would leave if she let go. "Look at me," she asked quietly, hope worrying her voice.

Turning back around slowly, feeling her hand in his shirt he met her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to do Von...you don't want me to see you, and now you want me to look..." Sam spoke.

Her hand slipped from his shirt back into the tub, "I don't know what I want," she admitted sadly, gaze dropping to the edge of the basin. She didn't know what to do, she always made him upset whenever she tried to do the right thing, funny how he always did the same to her too. "It's just...I can feel emotions, from other people, especially when they're angry or when they're in the mood, so when I start acting funny, like before Alex came in, that wasn't all me, not that I didn't want to or that I didn't like it," she defended looking up suddenly worried she had offended Sam by what she said.

"But I was partially feeding off of Alex's emotions and that boosting the feelings I already had for you, and when I act that way, not able to stop myself it makes me think that I'm acting like a slut so I compensate by pulling back and covering up," she sighed, this was hardly explaining things at all, there was so much more to tell and she didn't know how to say it. "Sorry."

She lowered her gaze to the water, feeling like an idiot and ashamed for hurting Sam. Von wanted him to look, watch and observe without any problems, it made her feel good when she caught him with that look of awe in his soulful eyes and she didn't want to take that away from him.

Sam shook his head and sighed, his arms going into the water and his hands grabbed her shoulders, on snaking along the collarbone and up her neck to her chin lifting. "Von you can never be that. You're too modest and that will never change about you no matter what you do. And knowing that you can feel emotions...does this mean that all this time you have been feeling what I have?"

_That means in the library...that means in the car...that means in bed..._

"You know what, its fine. Let me help you get cleaned up," Sam spoke, reaching for a small rag on the side of the basin Jeremy had left for them. Placing it into the water to gather droplets, soak it up and he slid it along her legs and up her arms, avoiding other parts, grabbing what looked like it could be used for cleaning agent like soap was in their time, he used that and it smelled of cinnamon. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"Yes," Von nodded solemnly, her throat sore, reminding her of how raw she had made it from screaming, she swallowed and it stung. It wasn't fine, she was miserable with the knowledge that sometimes not everything she felt was all her own, it was someone else's and it became her own when she absorbed it. Alex's feelings for Dean didn't transfer to her, but her overwhelming need for touch did and they fed her own needs and wants for being around Sam.

As Sam washed her down she was silent, numbly staring ahead the soothing scent of cinnamon filling her nostrils did nothing for her heart ache. And then it came again like a rising tide, amorous Alex had Von thinking was the woman ever not horny and that if she were up for it she would skin her for being such a heated bitch.

Anger was good, if it was her own it usually helped to drown out another's emotions. She was good at blocking; she wanted to tell Sam that, that she had years of practice and ability to block out the emotions of others so that she was not affected by them. Yet somehow with the three of them all those years of building up shields for herself came to nothing, she wished she knew what it was, what had changed from ten years ago to now that allowed them to break through her defenses like they were feeble children's building blocks. Was it Sam's own abilities, Alex's demon-side, and Dean's time in Hell, each were as unique as she was, which made it possible?

Von had made that bracelet to help her with this dilemma but now she lost it and it was doubtful that she would ever get it back, along with the rest of her silver jewelry, her pentacle pendant, other bracelets, rings and earrings. More important the silver charm bracelet that Sam had found for her after she thought she lost it, that was now gone again too. This wasn't fine, none of it was, Von wanted more than anything to be herself around Sam and she was trying she really was, if only he knew how hard it was for her to open up and to be herself. They had already experienced many things together and she acted as if they either never happened or that they were accidents, those were her mistakes and she would never be able to take them back.

She was angry and hurt at herself, her self hate burning a hole through her heart and darkening her eyes. She wasn't capable of just spitting out her emotions and words like Sam wanted her to, she was letting him wash her, help her, wasn't that enough?  
_  
It's never enough, not for him, not for me, or any of us..._

Von wanted to kill the part of her that wanted to start crying again, and kill it slowly so it would learn its lesson. Crying was for babies and she was sick of it, always the weak one, despite whatever Sam may say or think. Sam was rinsing out her hair when she finally looked up at him, her eyes still dark but a clearer green than before, like a storm had lifted even while it still skirted the edges, ever vigilant and ready to strike.

That dangerous animal hiding behind the angelic face, in a blink it was gone as Von stared deeply into Sam's eyes like she was falling or searching for something that was hidden too far down for normal human eyes to see. Von kept her anger in check enough that she could keep Alex's and Dean's emotions at bay, it worked but it was a strain on her body that she wasn't sure she would be able to keep up with for long.

Done with being bathed Von began to rise from the tub unannounced, weak and uncoordinated she needed Sam's arm to keep her balanced and he grabbed a towel to start to dry her off with. Dry but with hair still dripping, Von wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him as tight as her weak little body would allow, her fingers dug into his shirts and she pressed her naked form against him wanting only to be close and nothing more. With Sam she could allow herself to feel protected, safe, they were illusions yes, but Sam had that affect on her, big bear to her small, the shelter in the storm raging inside of her. She was also loved by him and that made her want to hold onto him and never let him go, just to feel him up against her had a calming affect that couldn't be denied and it was purely non-sexual.

Von said nothing, only stood there with the towel wrapped around her back collecting the droplets of water falling from her auburn hair. This moment was all her and she hoped that Sam would know that, be able to feel it passing from her to him, that she cared for him more than she ever had for anyone else and more than she ever would. And one day she would find the right time to say the right words, but now wasn't that time. It had to be said without her feeling like it was forced because of circumstance, it had to be said at the right moment to really mean what she wanted it to mean, when the world around them was beautiful and not writhing in agony. So then when she did say it from then on he would be reminded of that time where the world stood still if only for a short while.

He had seen the look in her eyes, he loved her body against him and it was beyond sexual and he knew it was for her too. Sam smiled, brought up his hand on her cheek, some of his fingers in her wet hair and he bent his head down to brush lips with lips. Chaste and there, but it was enough to give her assurance that he understood. The tall hunter managed to walk Von to her bed, she was getting better in stability so the bath had helped with sore muscles it seemed. Clothes, he knew that he could probably give her Dean's, but then he remembered Alex had her own duffel.

"I'm going to go and see if Alex has a big hoodie, sweatpants and socks for you. That sound good?" he asked, watching her nod slowly and he kissed her forehead, standing and going to the door, exiting but leaving it slightly open as he walked over to Alex sitting on Dean's lap. "Duffel?"

Alex motioned her head to the kitchen, not wanting to stand and show him, she was too comfortable.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

888

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Von had herself wrapped up in a dry blanket, the wool was scratchy on her skin but warm so she tolerated it. She tried to peer around the corner of the door from where she was perched but had little luck and sat upright again, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

Von smiled quietly to herself, Sam understood, that made her happy and relief washed over her. Her eyes drifted up in time to see Sam enter back into the room and close the door, holding a pile of clothing in his arm, heading towards the bed.

_And now we get to play dress up._

After dressing Von, which was a challenge, she kept insisting on no socks. But Sam had to explain to her to wear them there were no other options. Mainly because she would loose all her body heat from her feet. Yeah her head too but right now her feet were something he needed and wanted warm, covered and now under the bed sheets he had to change the bed into.

"Think you can rest up some more? I know you are feeling better, but we should probably get some sleep. We don't know how long we are going to be here or how to get out. That's my best idea is to rest it up."

Beyond tired Von suffered the socks, but that was the least of her problems. The darkness in her tightened itself around her chest like a giant serpent to make itself known, flicking it's tongue out and sensing Alex's demon half. Wasn't it supposed to be locked up tight, as tight as a virgin in a chastity belt Dean would say?

Von closed her eyes tight, pressing herself into Sam as they both lay under the sheets. His presence comforted her and she managed to relax, slipping further into unconsciousness. "So tired," she slurred and fell asleep snuggled against Sam soon afterwards.


	123. Chapter 123

**October 7, 2008 5:00A.M.**

Von's eyes peeked open, the room was still dark, autumn hours, sun rose about an hour later. Silence breathed through the cracks, a stray bird chirping for the sun to come out. Silence and the lone bird. She carefully moved her sight around, the room smelled old, of decay and was cold. As gently as a feather Von moved from the bed, too dark to notice right away the condition of the blankets as she stepped away leaving Sam to sleep.

She ventured into the next room, a fire still going but the whole room looked wrong, looked too old to be usable. She couldn't see Sorcha anywhere and continued to walk towards the door, opening it and having a gust of icy wind rush in with drifts of snow. Howling ripped through the night, Von had been mistaken it wasn't morning but the dead of night, except some things weren't dead that should have been. She stepped out into the snow and it bit into her foot like a steel trap, but she kept on walking deeper and deeper.

Weaponless she stood out in the snow, watching and waiting, baiting the beast, she could sense its hesitation, it was smart and it was thinking, plotting and devising a better way to trick her into giving herself away. It wouldn't work; she had hunted enough of them and knew their patterns, their ruses and wiles. A loud gun shot rang out and she saw the muzzle flash off to her right, there had been a shout before that and she found herself screaming but no sound would come out.

Von opened her eyes to the darkness of the room, feeling Sam spooned protectively against her. She listened to him breathe and the silence of the room, breathing and silence. A dark figure moved through the room up to the bed and Von stiffened, relaxing when she was met with fur and a wet nose, she'd recognize it anywhere.

_Sorcha, where have you been?_

She sneaked a hand out from under the covers and Sam's arm and petted the large black dog. Satisfying that need Von carefully removed herself from the bed and without a sound exited the bedroom with Sorcha. Dean instantly noticed the movement and tracked his vision over to Von, but instead of leaping up and demanding what she was doing out of bed, he watched her closely as she moved with the careful steps of a weak and sick person towards the front door. That was when he sat up and stood, stepping closer but not getting to her in time before she opened it.

Through the dim haze of the morning not met with sunlight Von saw only trees, no other houses were out there, no bodies or anything of any kind that would have given away that they had been in a township. She stood out there and let the cool morning wind kiss her skin; wrapping her arms around herself she turned to Dean to find the cabin in ruin, the fire snuffed out and looking like they had been squatting in a decayed wreck of a house that had stood there for centuries.

"There's no place like home," Von quoted weakly as the three of them looked back on what used to be Jeremy's home. They knew in their guts that this meant that they were finally put back to their own time.

888

Motel. Sweet glorious motel. Alex was happy to find that they were no longer stuck in the age of no toilet paper, no showers, and no fucking good beds with AC, heating and plumbing. It didn't take long to walk to the Impala once set on it, though a challenge with how Von had no shoes...that had to be dealt with her borrowing someone's and they were too big. Von's car wasn't going anywhere without a tow, which resulted in her having to call Bobby's house and him saying that he'd have Trevor drive down with it and pick it up, haul it back to his place.

Simple. Easy. Alex was tempted to take the first shower, but really she wasn't too smelly, and Von probably needed it more though she had one the night before. Dean did or Sam did, but Alex..."Bed!" Her form fell and bounced on the mattress, her face in the pillow and a satisfied, long, low moan emitted from her, being slightly muffled by the fluff. "It's so comfy!"

Sam chuckled and let the bag fall to the floor by the other bed. Leading Von there he helped her sit down before sitting down beside her. It was nice to be back. What intrigued him was that back at the town, what was left; the only buildings were the Church and Jeremy's cabin. All those years ago, so much chaos, violence, destruction for a whole town to be wiped out but two places...Sam couldn't believe it. There wasn't much to say, but he could tell that everyone was glad to be back and out of that form of Hell.

888

**October 16, 2008 7:00PM**

Sunsbridge Diner Dolores, Colorado

They had spent little over a week heading back to Bobby's, each day Von's condition improved, they took the odd salt and burn here and there and spent most of their time hustling up someone else's well earned money for living expenses. Von was back on her feet and in hunting condition by the time they arrived at the Singer Salvage yard, in time to have her Nova just as ready as Von was to get back on the road and hunting.

The gang according to Von's research had missed a werewolf hunt, they would now have to wait for next month and that was all Von would say about it. Until then they had caught wind of another hunt down in Dolores, Colorado. Some big wig town official known for his iron clad advocacy against gay and lesbian rights was reported having run screaming through the streets that he had been turned into a woman in the likes of Marilyn Monroe, and was pleading with people to help him. He was found two days later dead in the town park dressed in women's clothing and face smeared with make-up, the coroner's report said he died from massive blunt force trauma; someone in the town hadn't been fond of cross-dressers.

A douche bag getting his just desserts sounded like a familiar M.O. to Dean and he knew Sam was thinking the same thing. He watched Von eat her burger like she wasn't going to risk it escaping off her plate and then he took a bite of his own, chewing thoughtfully and taking a sip of coffee to wash it down.

_Damn that woman can eat; Sam really does have his work cut out for him._

Von sucked half of her Dr. Pepper through her straw before taking another bite, burger finished she went to her fries coated in thick dark gravy, the best kind. This place was heaven on a plate, she was getting dessert, and there was no question about that.

Dean turned back to his brother and cracked a grin when he saw how he was watching the red head, was that disgust or awe at how she seemed so graceful about pigging out, he had to admit she did have a way about her that made it look like she wasn't being a complete slob. She had skills, and Dean was certain that they didn't end at her capability to eat food.

"So, we're definitely thinking it's the Trickster then?" he asked, vision fully on Sam while the tall hunter remained distracted, Von blissfully in her own little world of food until she looked up and found Sam watching at her. She blushed and shrugged looking at all three of them and taking her drink and sipping at it like a little mouse.

"Trickster?" Alex asked, finishing up her own burger and downing her beer, looking questioningly at her fries she really wasn't hungry anymore, normally she could eat a cow and more but right now she just couldn't seem to. "I've read about those but only in books. Are you two saying that you've dealt with one of these? Shit."

"Yeah, we have and Dean it does sound like him. Finding what the high riders or dicks do and turn it against them. Their just desserts," Sam sighed. "Which means that we have to watch our backs to avoid another Groundhog's day..."

The female brunette's brows furrowed and she turned her attention to Sam, he was staring at Dean, but then his attention went back to Von. The boy couldn't seem to stop watching Von eat and she had to think that the reason was because any woman that can fit a bit burger into their mouth while looking decent still and not that bad looking...Men start to think with their downstairs brain. She knew that on an account of when they had the vacation at Bobby's, in the park in town and Dean was staring at her with her burger.

"Okay well he can materialize things right? And from the reference I assume warp time and repeat it. How the fuck to do we find him and stop him or her? You two have dealt with this, feel free to take the lead," Alex said, shooing her hand in front of her, tipping the bottle back and then putting it down from it being now empty.

Sam's mouth quirked at the side at Alex but more at Von. It was so good being back with her again and it had already been a week and he'd been taking care of her. They have been talking, but the trust was still trying to slowly build up again. It would take time. Sam snaked his tongue and wet his lips in thought before turning his head and looking at Dean. Having one of their silent conversations where really they only knew what the other was thinking. How to answer to that, and chances were it was probably the same one that they had dealt with twice now and not killed.

Knowing they should get their bill he raised his hand to the waitress and she nodded from afar. They were nearly done and the sooner they got back to the motel room the better so then they could work out this plan. Who knew who the Trickster was disguised as; if he already knew they were in town with two others riding along, or where he was. Best to play it safe, put up precautions, think and talk it over in private, and then maybe catch some shut eye. It was late but right now the body wasn't something they had to look at. They knew what it was; sometimes it was just a little too easy that they stumbled upon it. Another reason to be cautious.

_It's not even too late and I'm already tired._

888

**Motel-34 7:45PM**

Von sat stretched out, perfectly sockless, on her motel room bed, unpacking consisted of securing the room and positioning weapons in the appropriate places as per usual. She fiddled with her bracelets that were also back where they belonged, Dean had ventured into the decayed church that was falling apart to retrieve the items for her, unfortunately her clothes had been burned along with her beloved boots, but the pouch that contained all of her silver jewelry remained intact.

Sorcha was at her side and Von lazily smoothed her hand down the dog's back over and over as she watched the T.V., it still bugged her that they had missed the werewolf, she hoped that they could get to it before it had a chance at killing anyone else, it was hard for her to let it go. Only a week had passed but things were slowly starting to be worked out between her and Sam, she still had nightmares of Joshua and she probably always would, mingled with visitations from Moriarty which were becoming more frequent again as well her other strange dreams of the woods and wolves.

On top of trying to fix what had happened between her and Sam and getting better it was getting to be too much at times and she was glad for the separate motel room now that she was better, one less thing to have to deal with and worry about for the time being. And she couldn't forget Castiel, when was the bastard going to show up again, she wanted an explanation and if he tried to apologize for being an asshole she wanted to tell him to shove it up his ass.

Von still wouldn't believe it was an angel, if he was then what the hell did he want with them, and if it was the coming of the Apocalypse like some signs were indicating why was it taking so long? Oh right the Seals, Jeremy had explained those in as vague a detail as possible, some odd number of them were supposed to be broken before Satan made his grand appearance and glassed the entire planet. If there were angels and they were supposed to be stopping this they were about as efficient as squirrels with helium. And since none of them knew where to look until Castiel showed up again, all they could do was do what they did best and that was hunt.

Von was in her own world and Alex could tell, but seeing that it wasn't even too late she was already in her pajamas that Dean had bought her weeks ago, already under the covers in bed. She never wanted to sleep and she was normally fine with it because she could go a long time without it. More than a full human. Alex though felt tired. The kind of tired that she knew she couldn't fight through.

Her eyes drifted shut and she snuggled more under the sheets, comfort, cold and warm, darkness welcoming her and she was glad to find no dreams. Mind wandering, encased in the sudden slumber. No Leon. No Apollo. No nothing. Von nodded off shortly after one in the morning once the infomercials were well under way; shockingly she managed to shut the T.V. off before her lids closed for the final time.

888

If Dean had known it he would have laughed but he was nearly mirroring Von in the room next to theirs, except instead of petting a dog he was holding a nice cold beer in his hand. Sam was typing away on his keyboard while the elder Winchester scrolled through the channels, there wasn't a damn thing on, what else was new.

His mind was swimming with thoughts of the girls, and not what you might think. They had both been distant, trying to act like their normal selves but don't think that he hadn't noticed the difference. Von would be in her usual moods, sometimes deeper than others, and Alex was distant, barely eating or sleeping and she would shy away when Dean got too far with the movement towards sex.

Maybe in this case Von had been doing a better job of bottling everything up, but he had caught her spacing out from time to time with a weird haunted look in her dark green eyes. He could never look at her like that for long, with eyes like that he would have been sucked in with her, like her gaze could pull something out of him that was better left forgotten. Dean wasn't able to blame them, for what they had been through; it was an earth version of Hell. He knew Alex had been to Hell, and that Von had her dreams, she told him about them, and then to have them tortured up here, he couldn't get the images out of his head. He couldn't blame them for wanting to be closed off, it hurt him that Alex was distant but it scared him when Von spaced out the way she did, she was so still, like a perfect doll but her eyes would show everything, it looked like there was something trapped inside her body that was trying to claw it's way out.

He knew that feeling too well and struggled with it everyday since he came back, he wondered how long he would last and what it would take to make him snap. Thinking about it would never prepare him for when it happened that was the worst part, he'd wake up one day or in the middle of a hunt go Patrick Bateman on everyone's ass, in fact Sam's random tap tapping on the computer which before had been almost lulling was becoming pinpricking annoying. The channel flicked and a large set of double D's filled the screen. Boobs, they made the world better.

Sam finally closed his laptop. He'd been checking up on other possibilities for what it could be, but so far a Trickster...the Trickster was the only contender. Tracking the thing was useless right now, they knew it was probably still here, why it wouldn't have booked it once they hit town...for all he knew it probably did and if that was the case.

He yawned. It was two minutes to 8. They had been working hard the past week and today it was the normal hunting routine. Von and Alex were next door, taking their own girl time. Sam knew it was good for them and Hell, he knew that it was good for the four of them with their togetherness in two pairs. Alex seemed a bit shut off, but still venturing in now and then. What caught him was Von.

_It'll be fine. We'll work it out. Just takes time._

Standing up and walking over to his bed his vision saw what was flashing on the television screen and he shook his head. Dean would always be Dean, which also meant that Alex was a bit more shut off then he thought. Plopping down on the mattress he closed his eyes, not bothering to change as his arm rested over his lids. Sleep. Rest. Too early but he needed it. Research plus other stuff was wearing him out.

888

Von woke up to a completely different landscape. At first everything was a massive blur from sleep, and when that cleared, miniaturized alarm bells started to ring. She may have been tired but she knew the color of the room she had fallen asleep in and this wasn't it, she had fallen asleep to lime yellow, not chartreuse green, a subtlety to some perhaps but she knew the difference enough to have the questions pouring into her sleep addled brain.

Why was the room different or perhaps a better question was why she had socks on her feet when she only wore them when wearing her boots? Looking down at herself other questions arose and she felt panic swell so abruptly she felt dizzy lying down.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

Von looked at her hand, well his hand, the scarring on it familiar yet not, on the upper forearm was a circular burn with a rougher line going through it, what the hell was happening? A scream ripped from her throat, well, his throat as she tumbled from the bed in a crazed panic like she could get away from what was painfully obviously, and the screams just kept on coming.

Alex groaned when someone screamed. What perked her ears up was that it wasn't Von at all. Then again she shut that away to her being rudely awoken and maybe Von having a dry throat. Standing up, eyes blurred she shuffled to the bathroom, shutting the door and lifting the toilet lid. Pulling down her pants, brows furrowing when she found them jeans instead of the shorts, looking down her vision clearing she found the floppy piece of meat sticking out from her body. Flat body. Muscles. Flat. No boobs in way. No long hair in her sight. Flat.

"I HAVE A DICK!" Alex screamed her voice low and way too Dean like for her, as she jumped back and hit the wall, falling to the ground with a towel in hand from the towel rack her back...correction Dean's back slammed into her from her freak out. Placing that over the good morning flag she closed her eyes and shimmied into the pants once more. Potty could wait. "VON!"

Von had gotten herself, in Sam's body, wound up tight in the sheets, struggling wildly. She sucked in enough air to start screaming again when she heard her name. Her name spoken by Dean which caused her to blink, he sounded panicked.

"Von isn't here right now," she joked harshly, Sam's voice coming out instead of her own. Managing to stand she stood stock still, everything was so much smaller, was this how Sam felt all time, looking down on everything from the eyes of a giant?

Stumbling to the bathroom she saw Dean on the floor, looking about as panicked as she was, "Alex?" again Sam's voice came out and Von knew it was there to stay, just like Sam's body was, tall and muscular and weird, like there were pieces missing as well as pieces of something that shouldn't have been there. And that was besides the anatomy switch. "This can't be happening..." she breathed out a shaky breath and leaned against the doorjamb with her arm.

"The fuck this can't be happening Sam! I'm Dean! I'm...I...I have a fucking penis for fuck's sake and I'm a walking board with broad shoulders, short hair and a fucking dick. I can't have a fucking dick Sam, that's not natural!" Alex's voice was panicked, Hell she was panicked, right now she wasn't caring how the tone sounded, the words sounded that weren't her normal voice box settings. One thing that amazed her though was that her other half was completely silent and had absolutely no input in this situation. Which meant...whoever was in her body, if it was Dean..."Fuck."

"I'm not Sam...Fuck sakes," she ran her hand through her hair, no, Sam's hair, soft and shaggy. Wrapping her arms around her chest she stared down at Dean, no, Alex. "Don'tcha think having a dick is the least of our problems?" the voice was somewhat clipped and accusatory, causing her eyes to move down her new form. Breathing became shaky. "God, I can't be going around having a fucking dick either."

_This isn't fucking happening._

If this kept up she was going to start screaming again. "Wait...if we're in their bodies, then, then that means...do you think it means..." Sam's blue-green orbs stared down into Dean's, letting the sentence hang, not needing to fill in the gaps.

888

Two loud screams muffled through the walls told him that it was the girls, Sam flinched and sat up fast, hair getting in his face and his hands rose to deal with it. Petite small hands. Red wild hair. Eyes searching through the waterfall before being sorted he looked down and found two mountains glued to his chest and he swallowed hard. Von's body. He was in Von's...which meant the screaming that sounded all too manly...

Looking over in the other bed he saw Alex's body begin to shift slowly. Was it even her? He waited and watched. He'd find out, in the meantime he kept his hands fisted in the bed sheets as to not touch any part of his body.

Some jacked up douche bags were screaming and causing a racket next door and Dean had half a mind to knock their skulls together. One of them faintly sounded like Sam, except he had never heard Sam scream like that, not ever. A groan escaped him and he shifted in the bed, blinking bleary eyes around, widening them when he saw Von sitting up in bed staring at him like she was waiting for him to say boo and lunge at her, back in the day he might not have thought that was such a bad idea.

"Von?" his hand rose to his throat and that was when he froze, paralyzed, body feeling a little too petite for it's own good and something had definitely been in the way when he moved his arm. Looking down, dark hair tumbled across his face and an impressive rack met his eyes, he recognized those breasts anywhere.

He flexed his hand in front of him, the small girly hand attached to the small girly arm, attached to the sexy but equally as girly body. What the fuck was going on? Dean swallowed hard and started to shake but stiffened immediately. "Wha the, what the fuck, is going on?" he clamped a hand over his mouth when Alex's voice came out and his eyes widened and he shot up in bed, the boobs following him. "The FUCK is goin' on?" he bellowed through the small hand, eyes wild with panic and feeling damn right uncomfortable in nothing but tiny shorts and a tiny cami. About to start another slew of curses he lifted the blankets up to his ample chest to cover himself up.

_Good morning to you too Dean, believe me when I say that I was not expecting this any more than you. Now I'm stuck with the other half of Alex's problems. Although you are mildly entertaining right now._

Sam shook his head. "Guess again Dean. I'm just as freaked to be in a girl's body as you..." he voiced, quickly closing his mouth at the weird sound coming from him. Feminine, Von, not his. Everything was not his.

He was right up there with Dean; finding out it was him from the show he displayed. Confusion. The whole what the fuck moment...just Sam was trying to remain quiet and immobile until someone really woke him up from this nightmare.

Dean looked up, trying to see into his head at the voice that not only didn't belong to him but sounded duskier than Alex's and in a very demonic sort of way. He was hoping that he was just hearing things and that it wasn't what he thought it was even though he knew it was what he thought it was.

_Other half of Alex's problems, what the fuck do you mean by that?_

"Really, because I'm pretty fucking freaked right now," he brought the petite hand away from his face, he would not look down at himself, he would not, straight ahead was safer. "Are you even aware of how fucked up this is? I have tits and a pussy for fuck sakes!" he wanted to stop talking because he was only hearing Alex's voice but the words just continued to pour out like a dam that had burst open. "What the fuck happened Sam, we're fucking girls! We're not supposed to be chicks dude, our junk is swapped and that is beyond fucked!"

_Whoa no need to freak out there space cowboy, and come on Dean you know what I mean. You're the cause for her being average, for being horny, for being on a roller coaster of emotions. And believe me Winchester that you aren't just thinking this. I'm really here._

Sam refused to speak; he didn't want to hear that voice speaking what he was trying to say. He was saved when a heavy knock on the door sounded along with Dean's voice on the other end swearing enough that Sam knew it was Alex. Thing was he knew it wasn't comforting to know that Von was in his body.

Standing up, his legs not too long but skinny and he walked carefully to the door, undoing the latch and allowing the two towering terrors into the room. His eyes watching in awe, horror, and speechlessness as he saw himself and Dean. They were taller than him. He could only imagine what Dean would be going through when he stood up to the three of them.

Alex was inside, not wanting to have had to have left the motel room they were in, but it wasn't that far away and right now others would see her as a guy, not naked. However she felt very naked not being in her skin, being out there like a steak where the lionesses could see.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alex yelled.

"We've already been through that question a few times with no answer. Can we just try and calm down even a little bit?" Sam suggested his voice small, and lips barely moving.

Sorcha was startled and confused and had moved to the floor as it seemed like the safer option currently. She watched the four of them carefully and while the initial scents were the same there were subtle differences, it was in the way they moved as well, showing they weren't entirely comfortable in their bodies.

After a minute of processing the information and every minute detail Sorcha knew that by some twisted magick the humans had swapped bodies. Could this be the work of the Trickster? All evidence made the possibility likely, and currently the only thing she could be glad for was that she hadn't been swapped with a cat.

It was freakish to watch her own body staring up at her, at Sam's height six feet didn't seem much taller than five. Alex, or Dean rather, was still cocooned in the blankets and hadn't said a word only staring through Alex's blue eyes at his own body, the one he was supposed to be in.

He felt violated in more than one way and to have a demon trapped inside with him was the icing on the cake, the cherry was witnessing how monstrously huge Sam was from his new vantage point. The dude was a mountain on legs and to be fair, trapped inside Alex's small form his own body was bordering on giant as well. There was no way he was getting up, not unless he was dragged out of the bed kicking and screaming. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, exposed, way too curvaceous and short. Dean wasn't even going to talk, not unless he had to.

_How about you do us a favor and keep the chatter to a minimum, I would really appreciate it._

_I haven't been easy with Alex for years, do you honestly thing I'm going to go easy on you Dean? The only favor I would be doing would be to you, I'm not that kind hearted._

Alex huffed and closed her eyes, wincing at the sound it was. Too low, to fucking low for her liking, her voice was gruff and she was surprised at how Dean could talk without him feeling like his throat was roughened with sand paper. She hated how she could feel the Adam's apple bob when she talked and swallowed.

_I have a fucking dick!_ She thought, thankful she had her head to herself, but damn it, the thought echoed.

Opening her mouth she did not want to speak, not want to hear her voice that was Dean's and not hers. God Dean was in her body just sitting there it made her at least somewhat comfortable to know that he wasn't liking it. Some part of her wanted to smirk at it though because now he'd get to see what it was like being a girl, being her with her height. That part was small though, while the other part that was main and dominant was freaking out.

Walking towards the bed, her face in a perm frown from how she was walking. It was like she had a stick up her butt she couldn't walk normal at all. Hell it didn't help that he was bow-legged so it made the effect of walking that much harder. Managing she went to the bed and sat down, looking at her. Fuck, was that how she looked at times of confusion, being scared and afraid to do something?

"Dean..." she cleared her throat and looked at the ceiling before rolling them back down to land on her body. She had no idea what to say.

_Hello Alex, nice to see you as a separate person, I know you can't hear me but Dean sure can. Can't you Dean? We'll be just fucking great buddies. Wave Dean, smile, pretend to really enjoy this moment. Fuck who am I kidding? I'm stuck with a guy in our body, a female's body._

Sam crossed his arms in front of him, finding it hard with the boobs in the way and he finally settled with fisting his hands in the bottom of the shirt that was on him. How was he supposed to go bathroom? One problem at a time, but he really had to go...glancing at Alex in Dean's suit, and then back at Von in his own he knew that they probably had to go really, really bad. Being a guy, you couldn't hold it so well, and if you did it was painful plus it showed. "Well this is scary..." he breathed.

Von watched in amusement as Alex moved Dean's body towards her own, there was a serious lack of coordination going on there but Alex was stubborn enough to make an effort not to show it. She hated being stuck in Sam's tall, lanky body but she was also a very adaptive person, hopefully that skill would come in handy with her ability to navigate Sam's body without little difficulty. Walking to the bathroom where Alex had been and getting to the room next door had taken some reconfiguration of limb movement but she was quickly getting her bearings in this gigantic meat suit. She prayed there would never be a time that she would get used to being in Sam's body.

_Just calm down like Sam said, this is only going to be temporary, don't get mad, don't get snarky..._

"I need to take a leak." Von pushed off from the wall she had been leaning on, that seemed one of the easiest ways to begin the forward momentum of Sam's bulk. A few simple strides, all too aware of the pressure from having to urinate coming from the foreign piece of equipment tucked between the long legs.

Closing the bathroom door and standing before the toilet it was now the moment of truth. Dragging in a deep breath she pulled down the zipper and reached in to grab what was inside, pursing her lips when she found it and pulled it out to take care of her business, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling while she did so.

The sensation was peculiar, yet familiar like the involuntary obligation to have to touch yourself when you go to the bathroom, a man had to hold himself and a woman had to wipe. Perhaps she was reflecting too much on it but she couldn't help it, it was the little details that made the big picture. Aside from the glaringly disturbing fact that she was holding Sam's dick and aiming it so she could piss as opposed to stroking it when she had properly been in her own body, the procedure wasn't that big of an ordeal.

Carefully tucking Sam's goods back inside and zipping up she flushed and went to wash her hands, catching her in the mirror. It was no surprise it spooked her but she stared none the less, hands going to the face staring back at her, feeling the bone structure, struck by the strange blue-green eyes that were so much brighter than her forest green ones. A hand ran through the shaggy brown hair from scalp to tips, pinching a few choice strands together and pulling to study them. "This is one fucked up freaky Friday," she breathed out, Sam's soft base muttering past his lips.


	124. Chapter 124

Sam looked towards Sorcha and gave an awkward smile that didn't fit too well on Von's face no doubt. Walking over to Dean and Alex, he watched Dean just sit there unmoving. If anything he would have thought his brother would handle this situation differently but really he couldn't blame him for acting the way he was now.

"Dean, fucking snap the fuck out of it. Believe me when I say-"Alex began getting cut off when Sam made an unhappy noise, her attention going to him.

"What is that? Is that blood? Am I dying?" Sam was staring at the dark puddle forming in the denim in the crotch. "I'm bleeding. Oh god."

Alex couldn't help it, even though she was pissed she couldn't help the laugh bubbling past Dean's lips, it sounded interesting, because it was hearty and she had never heard Dean laugh like this before. It sounded amazing. If only she had a mirror then she could see what his face looked like when laughing this good.

"Dude, you aren't dying Sam," she managed. "You have what all women have to deal through once a month." Glancing at Dean she saw the worry in his eyes if he was going to get it. "Don't worry Dean I had mine last week. You are safe."

"VON!" Sam shouted, going to the bathroom door, it opening when he got there. "Why?"

Alex still laughed but settled it down to mini ones and she met her blue eyes. She saw what others saw, how could she be evil when she appeared like that? When she wasn't bearing any hint of it. "Dean, say something."

Von looked her body up and down and noticed the blood staining the denim between her legs, if she hadn't been freaking out she may have remembered that she was due. And now Sam had to deal with it and who knows for how long, maybe the whole week.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," she said, hesitating at how Sam-like she sounded, she might have laughed but she was too mortified by the circumstances. Using Sam's hand she took the hand that belonged to her body and led Sam to the door, grabbing her duffle on the way, "We'll be back," she told the other two and left them to go back into the boys' room.

Clearing her throat she closed the door behind and looked at Sam in her curvy body, with a sigh she moved into the room and grabbed her duffle. She was pretty sure Sam had aced all his biology courses so there wasn't a need to review the reproductive system of a human female, she could have just to be a bitch, she might not be dealing with her period but she was tempted to be snippy. She started to wonder how Sam was going to be able to deal with the pains of being a woman, she was about to find out. In her duffle she pulled out a package that was green and yellow, pulling out a smaller packet and stuffing the larger one back in the bag.

"I hope the concept of these isn't as foreign to you as it would be to Dean," she closed the distance and held out the pad for Sam to take, there was a slip inside that showed how to use it anyway, she didn't have any worries about Sam not being able to figure out how to use it. "And here's a clean pair of jeans and underwear, you can wash yourself off in the bathroom, and if you need help just let me know, it's not like you have anything I haven't seen or aren't completely familiar with," she actually managed a smirk, it felt weird in Sam's meat but it was heart felt.

"What..." he whispered to himself in the room alone, swallowing he set the pad she gave him onto the toilet seat, as well as the clean clothing, before grabbing a small hand towel from the towel rack and standing in the tub.

Button removal, it sounded so loud, the zipper going down was like a rapid fire of a machine gun, his head straight ahead he lowered, removing the jeans and underwear now stained and deemed useless, stepping out and placing them on the floor. It was true, he had seen Von yes, but now he was in Von. A breeze was below that was all too weird, and he turned the knob on the faucet of the tub to run the water. Carefully getting the material wet he moved it towards his legs and looked down.

Boobs met his vision. How the hell could women stand seeing them in the way? Then past that was the toes, bringing the green eyes closer to the form, he found the snaking trail of blood seeping from in between his legs and it was like seeing it started the feeling. His under belly felt tight and almost as if a rock was sitting there. The pelvic bone was beginning to ache slightly and he wiped. Didn't women take pills for this kind of thing? What was it for again, correct terms...Menstrual pain?

"Oh god..." he winced, thankfully it wasn't flowing too badly, and he finished cleaning up a bit before moving to the toilet and sitting down to put on the new items. Looking at the pad in the packaging he screwed his face into confusion.

_Directions inside it says...can't be too hard..._

888

His own voice, his laughter, haunted him. He remembered a time when he used to laugh like that, without much care except finding the next thing to hunt and fill with a load of buckshot to their ectoplasm mugs. And now he barely laughed at all, unless it was in mockery or to get someone off his back. 

Dean shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees, effectively covering his mouth and half of his nose; he looked away and shook his head. Damn it, he was acting like a pussy and now he actually had one, was this what hormones did to a person, no wonder women were crazy.

"Thish ish fucked!" Dean's voice was muffled by the thick blankets and came out as a growl that was similar to an angry female wildcat, further growling followed at how unmistakably feminine his voice sounded. There were no words only an angry growling deep in his throat, this was bullshit when he found the Trickster he was going to string him up and gut him, and then make him eat his own guts.

"Damn straight it is. How on earth can you walk with this thing hanging..." Alex waved her hands over her lap. "Yeah."

Sighing she lifted her hands, calloused fingertips meeting her sights and the move on brushing through her hair was a joke. Dean didn't have her long strands and she actually missed her hair that tended to curl from humidity when it was there. She missed her curves, she missed her boobs, and she'd take her boobs over a penis any day.

Standing up she moved to her duffel bag, looking through it and finding a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, tossing them onto the bed where Dean was still sitting and curled a bit. "Put these on, that way you feel a little bit better. As for me, I'm going to use the bathroom in your room, that way you two can have your moment of changing into clothes and becoming as comfortable as possible," Alex groaned stalking towards the motel room door and out.

Once the tell tale click sounded that Alex had closed the door behind her, Dean bolted for the bathroom taking the clothes with him. Closing the door and locking it he leaned back up against the surface and closed his eyes, that had been easy enough aside from having experienced first hand the way Alex's boobs bounce when she runs without support. Now maybe he could see why Alex had a problem with being a guy and having junk situated between her legs. He was born with a dick, naturally, and when you're born with certain appendages there's a tendency to be accustomed to them, they were a part of you and in no way would impede on daily life.

Opening his eyes he caught himself in the mirror, he was way too short, way too curvy and his hair was way too long. He dug around in the sweatpants' pockets and was lucky enough to find a hair elastic and started to gather the mess of strands, he had seen women do this hundreds of times, how hard could it be?

With the hair out of the way he knew he had to remove the pajamas, the moment he started to he knew that the demon side would likely have her own opinion on it, his anticipation for that moment couldn't be more sarcastic. The cami went first, having undressed enough women in his lifetime to know how to handle the curves; he was making a noble effort not to look in the mirror.

Sometimes being noble was for pansies. Swallowing Dean cast his gaze side long into the mirror, he tried to find a level of detachment that would allow him to be neutral and unbothered but it was too disturbing, too wrong. Hands went up to the new face, smooth barely calloused fingers tracing along the prominent features, a finger lightly touching the beauty mark above her upper lip.

The eyes couldn't help but go further down, passing the neck to the chest, observing Alex's perfect and sumptuous breasts from this angle was incredibly bizarre and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of them or the rest of her figure standing completely naked in front of him. Then he blinked, shaking himself out of it, turning side to side to study all vantage points, that was when Alex's demon have decided to make itself known, the sudden voice startled him and caused him to jump in surprise. He slapped his hand down on the counter with a curse and glared into the mirror with an angry scowl. 

_Vantage points eh? Is it just me or do you really like Alex? I'm mean not just sex-wise, but I'm talking about something else. I mean you haven't necessarily groped our body yet since you are in us which means something. Like what you see? Seen a few times...I think you really like us. Although me you'll have some getting used to, after this experience you'll be thinking about whether you really want to be with us or not. Just fucking get dressed Dean, its cold and you don't want to deal with perky nipples being with breasts now. Come on boy, stop glaring, it's really not suitable for you. I hear it causes crows feet at the eyes._

"Shut up," he sniped, the voice lacking some of it's venom because it wasn't his own, he was honestly surprised even from experiencing this for such a short time that Alex hadn't blown her brains out. Grumbling some more Dean turned to the pile of clothing when he realized that Alex hadn't given him a bra, baggy clothes or not there wasn't a chance he was going to go without some kind of support system to prevent the twin globes from bouncing freely when he had to run, and he always had to run.

Venturing out into the main room with a towel draped around him he went to Alex's duffle and started to rummage through it, finding what he was looking for he returned to the bathroom and closed the door. He fiddled with the clasps at the back for only a second, he was better at taking these things off than putting them on but he quickly got the hang of it and finished getting dressed, returning to the main room where he sat back on the bed he had woken up in and switching on the television to the news.

888

Von sat on the foot of the bed , staring at the bathroom door, no crying or screaming was coming from the other side which she guessed was a good thing for the time being, she would give him ten more minutes before she started to worry. When the motel room door opened she raised her head towards it, brushing back the wisps of brunette hair with large calloused fingers.

"Hey, Sam's still in the bathroom cleaning up, he got quite the scare," a light chuckle passed her lips, it sounded too much like Sam, and then it died just as quickly with her head falling to stare at hands that weren't hers, strands of brunette hair coming free from where they were tucked and curtaining Von's, no Sam's, face. "How's Dean doing?" Von asked, trying to distract from the fear that was swelling in her gut again. There had to be a way to reverse this, there just had to be.

"He's...managing. Is Sam done in the fucking bathroom yet? I have to fucking piss like a race horse and that saying stands so fucking true right now because it fucking hurts," Alex cursed, stalking up to the bathroom door and slamming her fist on it. "Sam, honey, can you please hurry it up in there?"

_Note to self, don't say honey in Dean's voice. Disturbing,_ she thought, her face screwed up before she sighed.

"As for scare, I have no doubt."

888

Finally managing the pad, it really wasn't hard, but he positioned it wrong the first couple times, and he was worried that if he didn't get it right on the third the sticky wouldn't work on the bottom. Getting it and staying worked on number three and he gave a smile, standing up and making sure it was pressed secure to soak up his leaking wound. Turning, flushing, and tossing away the packaging, he went to the sink, washed his hands, jumped and screamed when a pounding came on the door. Dean's voice and his hand was at his chest and the other on the counter to calm his breathing and heart rate. The hand wasn't there long.

Wiping on the towel he exited, seeing a blur of big and plaid stalking into the room and shutting the door. Glancing at his own body, he still found it extremely weird to see him there. "I need helping changing the other half of me," he said, pointing to the top.

888

Alex breathed and stared at the thing sticking straight out of the boxer hole. Furrowing her brows, swallowing she reached down and took hold, pointing it in the general direction of the water in the bowl. "Go..." she instructed. Nothing. "Release?"

_It's not that hard; just think of when I do it normally as a female. Relax muscles and give a slight push..._

It flowed and she almost gave a laugh in excitement that she got it, but didn't. Clearing her throat she felt like a heavy boot was removed from down there and she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped when done. Not that hard. Not that easy either, but she managed. She just hoped that this wouldn't become a regular thing and that she'd get her body back soon. Going back into the main room she grabbed Dean's duffel and searched for some baggy clothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"What the fuck does he do just wear layers and no hoodies?" she grumbled under her breath, settling on a black t-shirt, and a green long sleeve button up, she headed back into the bathroom to change.

Looking into the mirror she sighed, resting Dean's hands on the counter and leaning on it, head hanging low. Alex's attention quickly landed on the Amulet hanging from Dean's neck. She'd never take it off because Dean never did. She wanted to hide in layers of baggy clothing but knew that she couldn't. Dean could, but her body actually looked okay in it, whereas Dean, his body had to look the part of a male. Alex lifted the hem of the shirt she was currently wearing and began to dress.

888

Von hesitated, looking up at her own body in confusion, why did Sam need help with the upper half she asked herself and then it dawned on her, he had an aversion to touching her body out of respect. And here she was going about the motions without thinking about how he felt that she was in his body and touching it, she had just held his dick to take a leak not a long time ago. She had done it because it needed to be done, without much reflection on Sam's opinion.

"Okay," she answered, grabbing her duffle and dropping it on the bed, sorting through the items, she had fallen asleep with her clothes on, which meant her body was still wearing a bra so only a change of shirt was in order. She didn't have much in the way of baggy, but she had a hoodie, a zip up, still not all that baggy but it would help if Sam was feeling body shy. "Dean's against hoodies," Von remarked, pausing in finding a shirt when images flashed through her head of Dean in a hospital bed, beyond ill, not sick but dying, then a large tent out in the rain and Dean doubled over in a hoodie, angry that he was brought there.

Memories but they weren't her own and she had no idea from where they were from or what year, only that it had already been several years since she had last seen them and she was doing God knows what during the same time. Blinking Von refocused her eyes and pulled out two shirts, one black with a tribal spiral going up the side and one brown low cut v-neck. She eyed Sam and shoved the brown one back in her bag, and then she walked up to Sam, the black shirt lying in wait on the bed, and took the bottom on the shirt in her hands and started to lift slowly.

"Just lift your arms so I can pull it over," she reassured with a small smile.

"He's not the kind of person to wear baggy clothing. They are too warm if he has to run, and we always have to run, and he likes to be more free...then again I dress the same way. It's not something a person can answer on how they dress; I guess we just picked it up from our dad. Something easy to put on. Comfort for hunters compared to hunters for the normal," Sam paused, raising his arms so then Von would lift the shirt up.

It was as if he was being babied by his brother all over again except this time it was Von and he was in a different body all too feminine and all too uncomfortable. When Ruby described being in a body, an empty body it didn't sound so bad, but he didn't understand right now how she could be so comfortable moving into another body all the time, Hell a male body if she was desperate enough for transportation around places topside. Ruby. He'd get off thinking about her right now, it wasn't the time.

Watching as Von redressed the shirt on him he sighed, it felt weird when the shirt slipped over the breasts in front, and he was thankful that there was support. Poor Dean, Alex probably didn't sleep in one, but then again Von wasn't necessarily in pajamas like Alex was.

_I hope Dean's doing okay..._

888

_So what are we watching? Some CSI: Miami? Bones? Oh I know Dr. Sexy M.D. For someone so detached you sure like a show about doctors too much. A side note, as long as you are in this body Dean, I will never shut up. You'll just have to deal with it like Alex has to. Maybe if you are really desperate you can go up to her and ask her how she did manage or better yet why I am locked away. You know she's worse than your brother right? You know the things she's done? Oh wait, I forgot she hasn't told you yet, probably not even ever. Then again you are the same aren't you? Won't talk about Hell to your brother? You didn't need to think that one for me to catch it. All in the eyes and body language. Course I couldn't blame you, Hell isn't a nice world, but it is a little fun if you are the one tugging on the reigns._

"Maybe you're locked away 'cause yer damn annoying, you know, aside from the being a demon thing," he grumbled, clicking through the channels and pausing when a thought occurred to him. "How does that work anyway? She said she was half demon but you're like a separate entity or somethin'."

Could it be that when Alex's demonic side was locked away that that had somehow split them into two personalities? As Twilight Zone as it was it was an interesting theory but Dean didn't want to have it tested, that would mean that the locks keeping that part of Alex under control would have to be broken.

_I could be a lot of fun you know. If I broke free. If I was let loose. Dean, you thought Alex was a hand full and maybe still is, but when I'm here, it's a different story. Annoying yes, but you know, if Alex would just give in, we wouldn't be this way. I used to be in control. We used to be one. Not separate, but you know it's a funny thing dying, and I mean really dying when you work for Hell. It's not all torture and blood Dean, they really can kill you, and they just have to have the right tools..._

A grin flashed through.

_But you know I've thought too much already on that subject. If you want to know more, I don't know stick around, who knows what I might think? You could always ask Alex, but I doubt she'd be as willing to explain like me._

Dean shuddered at the grin, imagining the sharp teeth and forked tongue that accompanied the smile. Did Alex die, he could understand why she wouldn't talk about it, just like he would never talk about that night when the Hellhound tore him to bite sized pieces, he wasn't about to tear out his heartstrings for it. So she had died too and been brought back like him, it was anyone's best guess if it was by angels or not, but since nothing else could bust someone out unless a Devil's Gate or some other portal had been opened, Vegas money was leaning to yes.

"Thank God she hasn't given in," Dean remarked, having lost interest in the T.V. a while ago he turned it off and tossed the remote behind him. When would the others get back, he was hating every second of being alone with the thing in his head, wrong, Alex's head.

_If it weren't for God...Why don't you walk over there and see them if you are so eager to get rid of alone time with me? Scared someone might see you? They don't even know you are in here Dean. Which makes it the all the more sweet. Come on, stand up, exit the damn motel room and meet up with them. Don't wait for them to come to you, no wonder Bobby calls you an idjit._

888

Alex was back out of the bathroom and into the main room, seeing Von in a new shirt and Sam holding it. Wrong, that was backwards...she was so going to get confused and needed to at least accustom to this so then they could figure this out properly. "So, any idea what we do next besides find that bastard Trickster?" Alex asked.

Von shrugged, "That's about all we can do," that was the only option she could see but she didn't know where to start until she heard the distinct sound of a stomach growling.

Her attention went away from Sam to Alex, and Von couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on what was Dean's face. She had never seen him make a face like that before; then again it wasn't exactly Dean that was the one making it. "Or maybe get something for you to eat because otherwise..." she trailed off, realization dawning on Sam's facial features like a light bulb. "The diner," she blurted and looked at them both like they should know exactly what it was she was talking about. When no one followed up and Alex had confusion that suited Dean's features to a T she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"The Sunsbridge diner? The _only_ place we stopped at before hitting the motel," she explained patiently, waiting for them to catch on, "the Trickster must have made us there, recognized Sam and Dean and wanted me and Alex to join in on the fun since we're with them."

_Tricksters are known for teaching lessons to the_ hero _of the story. So what is this supposed to teach us aside from an awkward anatomy lesson?_

"Not funny, I swear Dean's body is all of two things right now. Bathroom and food," Alex grumbled, Dean's hands going to his stomach and she wished the noises would quit. When Von spoke of the diner and explained it made more sense and her face...correction, Dean's face she was wearing turned into a scowl and a cross between like he sucked on a lemon. "Fuck. Now I really want that Trickster dead, and I mean it, head on a pike dead," she finished.

"Doesn't make sense though, why pick on us, what kind of just desserts are we being served?" Sam asked. "Then again I have a feeling we'll find out later in the game that we've been tossed into. In the meantime, let's pretend nothing is wrong. Go to the diner, eat, and scout out the place, if we don't find him, we'll look in the rest of the town."

_It all sounds so simple until it is actually done,_ Sam thought.

Von gazed down at Sam incredulously, her newfound height towering over her six foot body; it was amazing what a couple of extra inches could do. She couldn't believe what had poured out of his mouth in her voice.

"So you're saying we have to act like each other, I have to act like you and Alex has to act like Dean, etc, etc. Gee that won't be hard at all, try getting Dean out of those baggy clothes, or Alex to walk normal like there isn't a stick up her ass," she hitched her thumb over to where Dean's form was standing, "we don't even know what this bastard's gonna look like, and he could just as easily change into someone else as go poof."

"He has a point Von...I mean she has a point Sam," Alex said, her eyes wide and her face blank, realizing her mistake, it was still a little hard to consider that Sam was Von and Von was Sam. She knew that she was Dean and Dean was her because her voice was different.

Maybe they could pull this off, she'd just have to walk better. She could learn, if Von could appear to adjust so easily to Sam's body she could adjust to Dean's...slowly but surely. That reminded her, they had left Dean in the other room, alone, in her body, a female body, and that one lovely part of her that she didn't want Dean to ever meet or anyone to ever meet.

"Well we have to do something, and this is the only plan we got. Yeah looks will be hard, but they have a real sweet tooth, that should be a heavy indicator. Most people do yes; we just got to work with it. Now let's go get Dean, I'm sure he's not doing well by himself, get something to eat what with Alex's stomach now being a bullhorn with a loud timer. Please," Sam said, shaking his head and sighing, walking around the two and heading towards the door.


	125. Chapter 125

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**Sunsbridge Diner 11:32AM**

The waitress, who recognized the group from the night before was kind enough to give them the same booth which was conveniently available. All four of them were equipped with a stake in case the Gods decided to smile down upon them today and give them the opportunity to ice the Trickster, all they had to do was act like the person they were in to fully pull it off and that meant eating what that person would eat.

No greasy breakfast for Von and knowing Sam's habit to eat like a bird that meant a smaller portion too. Her teeth barricaded the quip about whether she should order from the kid's menu or not but she kept that to herself and instead ordered a short stack and an orange juice, smiling the appropriate amount of time at the waitress before going back to casually observing the diner, she didn't see anyone there that she had seen last night. That of course didn't mean anything.

Dean might have been able to eat a whole cattle ranch but this morning had put him off of food, among other things, it had been a team effort to get him to come out of the motel room even wearing baggy clothes they would have had better luck wrestling an alligator than arguing with him. He was so adorable when he was made now that he was tiny, maybe Von thought that because she was so tall, they were the polar opposites of height in the group.

If Von was that kind of girl she may have promised Dean he could fondle her boobs when they were back to normal, but she wasn't that kind of girl so no such thing passed her lips, besides neither Sam nor Alex would have been happy about it if she had. They had gotten Dean out with some prying, now he was pouting in the booth with his hood pulled over his face which wasn't helping the whole 'we're supposed to act like each other' deal.

Von leaned over the flicked the hood back, giving Dean a stern look and Dean countered with a glare that made Alex's eyes boil sea foam blue. Meeting his glare steadily Von matched it with her own, eyes cold blue-green daggers, nothing like her dark green but useful enough for her purposes. They both knew this was going to have to be settled once they were back in their own bodies for the time being they continued to have their heated staring contest.

The fucking waitress was fucking flirting with her. Alex wanted to almost murder Dean because of how he looked. Whenever the waitress came over she'd give a flirtatious smile that she had seen Dean use before and when she'd turn away she raise her hand in a gun formation and pretend shoot her in the back, glare at Dean, or grumble into her meal and coffee. Hell, her fucking pants were tight with the Jolly Roger pressing against the zipper ever so lightly. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't easy to sit down without having to situate.

"Well good luck trying to find the Trickster in the breakfast rush hour," she spoke, taking a large gulp of the black brew, just the way she liked it, if it was what Sam usually drank she would have killed herself. "Almost everyone has a sweet tooth with the Lumberjack special that comes with hot cakes."

"Alex...sorry, Dean, you are kind of right, a diner he could hide as anyone really and eat whatever because you can have breakfast for lunch and dinner if someone so pleased," Sam spoke, it was confusing enough to have to act like the other person, but to talk to them like they are the other person...

"True, hey Alex, you have barely touched your grub, you've barely talked, can you please stow the crap?" Alex asked, her booted foot nudging the female brunette's foot.

_Hm...Dean...it seems that Alex is kind of talking to herself in a sense. You know she's not shut off from you because of you; it's about that last hunt two weeks ago. We'd really have just shoved it away but instead just naturally shoved you away. It's how we function; we tend to ruin the good things in life._

_Shut up._

He yelled at the demon in his head for the umpteenth time, having the childish mentality and hope that this time it would convince the demon to zip her pie hole. Dean had a new respect for Alex for not having gone completely insane with the taunting that went on in her mind everyday.

_Is there anything that shuts you up?_

He hated this whole fucked up situation, being a girl, being short and being stuck with a demon as his mental co-pilot. At least he wasn't suffering like Sam, who was now doubled over with abdominal pain, poor bastard. Dean had head that the pain could get as bad as the feeling of white hot knives slicing through your belly every day for a week. That in itself would be hell.

Dean managed to down a few bites of food but he just couldn't get in the mood to eat and since when had he ever needed to be in the mood to eat? He usually opened his mouth and down went the food but this was too psychologically traumatizing for him to make attempts at apathy and carry on.

All of them appeared to be handling it well, at least better than him, it annoyed him that he couldn't pull himself out of the rut to be a functional part of the team. The day was only a few hours long and he was already feeling like he couldn't take it anymore and what was worse was that they had no solid leads and no idea for how long this would last for.

_Let me think, no. Seriously it isn't that easy, I'm not a switch you can flick on and off. Then again a lot of things in Alex's life aren't that way. Didn't you ever question who the other name was when she woke up from that nightmare after what Sam did? I didn't think so. Which is one thing to add to the fact that now you are a target just like everyone Alex knows or loves...For instance Kayden. Do you know who he was? That's right Alex never told you. He was a hunter Dean, he was close to the person you are, but you two have differences. She got him killed, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one next._

Von smirked when Alex kicked Dean in the leg, Dean was getting more and more in a murdering mood and yet it was still sadistically fun to torture the poor bastard. Cutting into her pancakes Von took a small bite and chewed in the way she had seen Sam chew his food many times. Nearly slow and methodical like he was waiting to stop eating at any minute because some random thing bothered him.

This was gong to be a long day; it was weird enough having her body next to her and talking to them without her being in it. Like some invisible hand was controlling her like a ventriloquist dummy, Von hated ventriloquist dummies.

"I don't think we're going to find him unless he wants to be found," Von poked her pancakes when another memory that wasn't hers popped into her head; she wished that would stop happening. "When S'..._I_ figured out who he was last time that was because he changed what kind of syrup he had , it was a minor detail that most wouldn't have even noticed," she had corrected herself because she was supposed to _be_ Sam after all, might as well start talking in the first person when it came to him.

Dean gawked at her with Alex's wide blue eyes, how did she know about the syrup thing when neither Sam nor he ever spoke of it outside of themselves? He watched Sam's body swallow nervously and shift in his seat, muttering about how they would talk about it later. Was she seriously the only one out of the four that this was happening to? And if she was unwillingly downloading Sam's memories would the same happen to him with hers?

That terrified her more than anything, she didn't want anyone in her head whether they wanted to there or not. There were parts of her life she didn't want anyone knowing about or was willing to share, even with Sam, even after she promised to be more open with him. Now she had no choice in the matter or any say in what he would see, it was a horror show waiting for someone to hit the play button, Sam didn't know what he was in for.

Did Von pull a rabbit out of his body? Hearing that memory come from her mouth he knew the look that came after. There were some things that everyone on the table didn't want the other person to know, but seeing as how something that wasn't too big a secret came out, he knew that the heavy hitters would speed down the track to the other one's knowledge. Sam was actually kind of happy though, this meant that he'd get to know more things about Von that she had been holding back from him. Sure, invading of privacy, but really where they were all now, this was about as deep into invasion of privacy as one could get.

From across the table his sights landed on Alex's body. Sam knew that Dean wasn't handling well at all, but right now they were all adapting they were dealing even though they had complaints...it pretty much stuck to themselves within at the moment, but he nudged his brother with his foot under the table giving a silent look of 'snap out of it and stop moping.' Out of all the people he thought Alex would be like Dean was acting right now, but strangely she was doing as best as she could to not.

A cramp in his underbelly made him wince and he leaned over, his arms wrapped around his stomach strangely finding the position comfortable. "Aren't there pills for this sort of thing?" he whispered.

Finishing her breakfast Alex moved the plate a little forwards to give her some room from it only to find a napkin that wasn't hers there. Grabbing it and staring at it she screwed up her face before it dawned on her. Groaning she stuffed it in Dean's jean pocket. Alex's guess it was the High School girl behind the counter that wasn't there last night. Chances were a senior and she didn't have her first class till after lunch...

If she had to dare flirt with women to be act like Dean, she was starting to wonder if she had to kiss them or something else as well...god she hoped not. Flirt was safe and one didn't have to go too far, but then again it was kind of a given that if asked back to their place after extensive flirting, it was named rude to not accept. Alex so hoped no women would do that to her while she was in Dean's body. Now she was over thinking this.

With what Von said about something that Dean and Sam reacted to, it sounded like a memory and something that no one else knew. That atomic bomb was one factor she didn't like even more about this switched bodies ordeal. She'd be gaining Dean's memories if the times called for it and vise versa. Alex didn't want him knowing anything about her past, about Hell for her, about her demon half that was incessantly talking in her brain.

_But he's going to find out._

"Well then we look for those minor details, sure might not be here, but we have the rest of the town...god...we have the rest of the town," Alex spoke, rolling her eyes and downing her coffee, really needing more than simple caffeine but a beer, heavy alcohol, it is ten in the evening somewhere right?

The womanly gift or as some have so fondly dubbed it, The Curse. Some women had cramps that could paralyze and while Von's weren't that bad they did rank high on the pain list, for most women popping the occasional pain pill for them was no big deal. Von on the other hand wasn't like normal women and stayed away from medication whenever possible even when she needed it. She did it to keep her body clean, apparently magick tended to work better when not under the influence, and because she had tried numerous methods, copious amounts of drugs both practical and magickal in order to rid herself of Moriarty. The results came to nothing and she nearly died several times with attempting the arduous task.

Von wasn't concerned about falling off the wagon, she only wanted to be able to handle things on her own without chemical aid, and she was over that dreadful phase in her life. The alcohol however was there to stay, best sleeping pill in the world. "I'll see what I have in my bag back at the motel room," she answered quietly, just because she no longer took drugs didn't mean she didn't have them, she was a witch after all and you never knew when a powerful narcotic cocktail would come in handy to work some voodoo.

Alex knew the signs when a muscle tightened in her body to her trained eye, the damn thing was talking to him and no doubt about her. Sighing, she stood and looked around the diner. "I'm going to start and head back to the room, where the safe house and hide away is from public eyes," she said, hands sliding into the jacket pockets like it was normal, an act that was too familiar and yet not.

Turning around she walked like she knew what she was doing and yet she wasn't even thinking about it. Exiting with the bell ringing behind her she headed down the sidewalk, halting and turning her head towards the side of the building to find the very waitress that gave the phone number to him standing there with her phone texting. She noticed her and Alex cursed under her breath.

"Hey," the girl said with a smile, walking up to him.

_Can I die now?_

"Hi."

888

A few minutes after Alex had left he looked across at Dean and Von...it was weird to refer them by those names looking at the bodies that didn't belong. Standing and waiting while Von pulled out some bills and paid for the meals, they walked out together, seeing Dean's form no where before a door shutting he wondered how Alex could have made it there so fast, she was either really speedy what with a different body, or something was up.

Entering he found her on the bed, sitting, staring at hands and shaking her head. Lifting it green orbs meeting Von's green, Sam furrowed his brows. "What's up Forest?" he asked.

"I panicked. I...damn it fuck!"

"What?"

"I hate being a male and running into a confident girl that will take the first step into creating a date." A glare that was murderous met the hunter and he swallowed the laugh.

Von's mouth twitched and then twitched some more, revealing teeth and then an outright laugh that made her catch her knees to keep from falling over. Knowing it was Alex made it funny, hearing it said by Dean was even funnier, if no one had known better, hearing Dean talk about being flustered by a confident woman was the funniest thing on God's green earth. Von couldn't imagine there ever being a point in Dean's life where he hadn't been a walking talking sex bomb. This moment was priceless, if she only had a video camera...

"Dude, why're you even freaking out for, no one says you have to go, I mean why not just skip it, the least that'll happen is she'll think you're a dick," she offered now that she was all laughed out, it felt like Sam's lungs hadn't laughed like that in a long time, which was probably truer than it should have been.

"You let a girl intimidate you?" Alex's voice came from the bed where her body was sitting, there was a lilt of amusement in the voice and a smirk that didn't quite match her face, it was better suited to someone else's. It appeared Dean had found some sense of himself and was willing to test the waters at the expense of Alex's mistake, but in all honesty how could he let something like this go, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Well excuse me! But when you are being pulled over with flirt after fucking flirt you can't just be a dick and skip it or say no thanks. Fuck! She's jailbait and she asked you...fuck...me, out on a fucking date. Intimidate is a whole different category, but I fucking panicked! It happened, caught me off guard, I didn't know what to do because I have to try and act like a male and not a female! What was I supposed to say? Sorry I don't swing that way? Yeah great way to ruin you Dean, I'm not looking at destroying your life," Alex explained.

Sam couldn't help the laugh, it was good to see Dean snapping out of it and at least gaining some of his humor back. The idea was funny though that Alex would be flustered or intimidated by another woman. Yeah the circumstances were way off the scale but it still made him laugh. He'd never heard Von laugh like this before, it was refreshing and he honestly loved it. A goal to him to get her to laugh like this or even more.

"Come on Alex you don't want to be thought of as a dick?" Sam asked.

"Just because I now have one doesn't mean I want to be thought of as a male reproductive organ, I prefer that term from now on while in this body thank you very much."

"Sure, sure."

"Well male reproductive organ or not, we have more important things to worry about then you going on a date with jailbait," Von moved throughout the room to gather what she needed for Sam, the pills and a hot water bottle. She set a pot of water on the small kitchenette's stove and turned the heat up, there was no microwave in the girl's room and she didn't want to have to go back and forth between the two, she wasn't even sure that the material the hot water bottle was made out of was microwavable. "I was thinking we hole up here a bit and then go check out the murder scene, see if we can find anything the cops missed."

"And we all know they missed somethin'," Dean added, "they suck at doing our job."

"Most people suck at doing our job," Alex pointed out.

"It's a good idea, who knows maybe a left behind candy wrapper undetected," Sam said, stopping when his head snapped to look at Alex, her stomach grumbling audible in the silent room with minimal talking.

"Damn it why am I so fucking hungry? I pretty much ate a cow and two horses and I am not even full yet?"

Sam shook his head and then looked at Dean. He looked tired; like that bone weary tired and yet haven't slept in days tired. Which he started to wonder if it was because of what Alex had been doing to herself. She must have slept last night which was a rare chance for her and not even that long, but she still hadn't slept for a whole week. That must have been playing shit on his brother.

"In the meantime while we wait, Dean you should probably catch some shut eye," he suggested.

_Good idea. Listen to Sammy, he knows best._

_Shut. Up!_

Von raised a brow when she thought she heard an irritated growling noise come from Alex, or Dean rather. That was right, he had that demon in his head to contend, she was in no way jealous of Dean's situation, and she had her own demon problems to deal with.

"I'm fine," Dean grumbled irritably, glaring at anyone that dared to look at him. He was feeling somewhat shitty because of what Alex did to her body but he wasn't going to let that bother him, he had other shit to worry about other than getting a cat nap.

With the water coming to a boil, Von filled the hot water bottle and wrapped it in one of the towels that was in the room to disperse some of the heat, she didn't want to burn Sam's, her, back. Filling a glass full of water she headed back into the 'living room' area of the motel room and sat on the bed next to Sam, handing him the water and the pill.

"Take this," she instructed and without warning put the hot water bottle to Sam's back. The heat would help to ease the cramps and loosen up the sore spots that were caused by it, she made sure to hold it in place so Sam could relax.

Sam nodded in thanks to Von when she pressed it to his back; he closed his eyes and sighed. Hearing the noise come from his brother in Alex's body he wondered what he was dealing with. Out of all the things what was he dealing with inside her?

_Aw you are anything but fine sweetie. I will not, shall not quiet my being, it's a free body, it's a free country...deal with it Dean. But seriously, sleep, you need it, Alex has played Hell with this packaging and I have to say that I hate her for it. We need the sleep; she hasn't slept in a whole week Dean. Please listen to her body, listen to me, and listen to Sam, fucking sleep. You won't make it too far on this hunt if you don't. And believe it or not but I actually miss Alex, I feel like we are being invaded with you here sharing us. Not a bad thing when you are in your own body...sleep. That is what I am trying to say here._

Alex knew that Dean wasn't fine, no one was fine, and she knew that he was more so not fine with her other half riding the mind. The growl coming from him was a sign that something was being said that he wasn't like or just in general for the thing to shut up. Running his hand through Dean's hair and back down his face to his stubble chin she rested in the cup of his hand and leaned forwards, so then the elbow had somewhere to sit as well.

"I wish we had something to do...this is just boring sitting around here..." she mumbled.

"Feel free to go outside Alex, I'm sure you'll find company to take away that feeling of boring," Sam snapped, for some reason he was pissed off, they had no idea, _no idea_ what he was going through right now, they were complaining about being bored, about being fine, about being in another persons body when he was bleeding from the crotch.

As far as he knew they could all fuck themselves. Something was shaking and rattling and he blinked he was confused, finding that it was the small television in the room as well as the lamps. Forgetting about being angry he turned his head to look at Von questioningly, wincing and jumping when a crash came and he looked back to find some of the items on the ground broken.

"Huh..." Alex voiced.

_I hope Dean doesn't experience what I can do,_ she thought.

Eyes opening simultaneously, Dean and Von traded glances their silent message loud and clear, Dean almost forgot about the voice in his head when Sam did what he did. Von didn't have her mojo, well technically she did have her mojo, and it was just housed in her body and not with what could be called her soul that in itself had troubling implications. Sam had one of the worst tempers out of all of them and Dean knew first hand he could keep it burning over the long haul if he wanted to, with the added oomph of being on his rag that was all the fuel to the fire they needed to be asking for something bad to happen.

"It's alright Sam," the name tasted weird saying it with Sam's own mouth, ignoring it she moved her hand towards her own body and rested it on the shoulder.

It wasn't alright but what more could she say? The period would eventually end and Sam wouldn't be at the mercy of Von's body and her raging homicidal hormones, but Sam's anger was already get the best of him and now he was getting a first hand taste of the tip of Von's power. Maybe now he could appreciate the level of control Von had to use in order for her not to blow up an entire city block when she was feeling a bit testy.

"I would suggest going out and doing something but considering when you were left alone you wound up getting yourself stuck with a date I don't trust that option."

_Plus Dean needs sleep and Sam is boiling over, everyone needs to be sorted out before we can head back out._

"Take Dean back with you to the other room to get some sleep, I need to talk to Sam," she went to the mess that he had made and started to clear it up, sensing that Dean was opening his mouth to protest she stopped him, "You're no good to us half dead, do Alex's body a favor and let it get some rest before it's condition deteriorates further, sleep deprivation doesn't just fuck with your mind."

"Have some experience in that?" Dean queried and was met with Von sending him a quick glare with Sam's eyes. She had experience, more than she would care to share with anyone.

When the two were gone Von finished cleaning up what mess she could and dumped it in the trash, nudging what was left of the T.V. off to the side. She had said she wanted to talk to Sam but she actually had no idea what it was that she was going to say. Congratulations on being trapped inside of a psychic psycho, try not to get too cranky or you might literally kill someone? It didn't seem to do it justice for what Sam was in for.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really am."

888

"This bitch inside your head is as annoying as all hell," Dean grumped, shifting over on the bed, he cursed himself for thinking about being tired because now that he was he was beginning to feel it. The heavy weight of sleep calling him, the rich comforting darkness, no that was what he remembered that was no longer what awaited him.

All there was now was screams and pain and death, the clarity of agony and the rich tang of fresh blood, it was all so real as if when he fell asleep he was sent back there, right back to Hell where he was left off. What was waiting for him now in the darkness of Alex's subconscious? He wasn't afraid but he knew he should be, the tingling up his spine, up Alex's spine, told him so.

888

The house was quiet, creaking and familiar. He didn't want it any other way. Mary and John out for the night, Sam not even born yet, but Dean...Dean wasn't a little boy. Leon knew the moment that Alex had fallen asleep that it wasn't Alex; the soul was different with an interesting tang that made him roll his eyes back in delight.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing..." he sang, his voice mimicking Dean's memory of his mother.

Sitting on the bed he slowly brushed down with his index finger from Dean's temple to slide over to his hair, leaning in his eyes flicked from the lips to eyes. Stopping a few inches away he noticed the beginnings of stirring. Vanishing he moved to the shadows, orbs intent on the hunter.

"DEAN!" the scream sounded from downstairs.

At first his eyes fluttered, lazy and heavy but when he heard the scream he bolted upright, eyes wide and alert and breathing jacked up. Dean's head spun, searching this way and that, wondering how and why the fuck he was back at his parents' house in Lawrence. He hadn't dreamt of this place in years and even though his gut told him something wasn't right he was pulled towards the scream with the need to help. He still knew the house, every room, after all these years like it was grilled into his brain, making good memories where there normally wouldn't have been any.

Entering the hallway he scanned from side to side, senses on high alert and heart pumping, feeding into an adrenaline deposit to get him ready to fight and in the rare case for flight. When he stopped at the top of the stairs he listened and heard nothing else, the hair at the back of his neck rose on end. Tightening his jaw and taking one final look around he started a careful descent, he had no weapons and would have to make an attempt to get to the kitchen, better armed and have it turn out to be nothing then weaponless and have something chewing his face off.

The hunter at work. Leon followed staying stealthy and far back, but he knew that in the dream world he ruled especially when it came to Alex's body, he was connected to her so Dean being in her made it that much easier to sneak around being undetected. He could stand right in front of Dean and not be seen if he really wanted to.

Descending the stairs after Dean was down them, Leon turned to the kitchen, knowing that the scream was in fact a plagiarized version of Alex's. A little beginner to their meeting he knew that Alex's fake illusion of a dead body was laying in the very room they were heading. Something to spark up within Dean, give him emotion and to watch his pain at seeing that image.

Dean's mouth went dry and he stopped in his tracks, he knew this wasn't real, it couldn't possibly be and yet he reacted all the same. The question came to his mind of why was he seeing this if it was in Alex's own head? Dropping down to one knee he checked her pulse even though he knew she was already dead, this was a dream but seeing Alex's body this way made his stomach clench and roll like a ship caught up in a storm. So much for sleeping, he needed to get the hell out of here.

"Wake up, wake up, gotta wake up," he mumbled to himself, looking up and searching around him. The kitchen was exactly the same as it had been left the day before the fire, funny how he remembered small details like that.

Looking down at Alex's lifeless body one last time he stood and moved to where the knives were kept in case he met any problems. With the largest knife in hand he decided it was best to start searching for a way out since he felt it wasn't going to be as easy as he wanted it to.

Grinning and shaking his head, managing a small laugh as he made himself visible, seeing Dean grab for the big knife, and that setting in his shoulders that said he needed to find an escape. "You know, one day you will be death of her," he spoke, kneeling down by Alex's body and brushing her hair back from her horror struck face. "And it won't be the way that you'd think either. Then again maybe she'll be the death of you. We'll have to see how it pans out."

Smiling, Leon stood and looked over the hunter's form. Appreciating and biting his bottom lip. "I have to say you are so much scrumptious then I imagined, and I can imagine a lot of things. Pleasure to meet you finally Dean. Now you may not have heard of me, Alex doesn't like to talk about her life and her nightmares. Especially the ones that involve both and her greatest monster she ever made."

Stepping closer, he knew he'd have a lot of fun with this one; Alex seemed to have the most interesting friends with the most interesting histories, memories, and emotions. Waiting to be plucked at and meddled with.

Dean visibly cringed when the dude in front of him voiced how scrumptious he found him to be, swallowing, Dean flicked his eyes up and down the man, "And you are?"

Raising his arms out to his sides like he was presenting himself to the ladies that wish to bid on him to have for one night of fun. "Leon." Taking pride in seeing him cringe, his heart jumping in his chest when the hunter before him took notice in what he looked like and he let his arms drop to his sides.

Dean smirked sarcastically with a tight quirk of his lips, gripping the knife but keeping it at his side, ready and waiting. He wasn't even in the room with the guy for five minutes and his blood was already on the verge of curdling, what the hell was Leon and what was he doing in Alex's head?

Not taking his eyes off the man he pulled his inner resources together, cobbling together a plan and knowing that getting through Leon was going to be a part of it. This wasn't going to be a cake walk, he could tell by Leon's confidence that he was a professional in every diabolical sense of the word. "You just gonna stand there lookin' pretty or are you gonna explain what it is you're doing here in my head?"

That made him laugh, his hand going to his stomach he ran his other through his hair. "I'm sorry but this is anything but your head. Think back Dean, think back to when Alex woke up from that horrible dream after what happened with Sam at the motel room. Remember when she was so scared, that she started pausing at every word. She faintly said two names, one you already knew. The other...was mine. You don't know everything about Alex. I used to be human, before I sold my soul at the crossroads. I used to be a good boy, but you know...there is something about a woman that makes a man go rogue. Change."

Kicking at the body on the floor, he heard the limbs shift sickeningly on the tile. "She made me who I am. Of course that was years ago. When she left back in High School, it was the most wondrous thing. I'm here to show you who she really is. I'm here to play with you. I want to be the one that got a chance to touch all that good skin, muscle and bone that I heard so much about in Hell. Sad to say Alistair had to hog you. I would have loved to take a bite out of you Dean."

Another kick and he grabbed her by the hair, lifting the lifeless imitation up onto the knees, him kneeling down and licking up her cold face. Moaning he tossed her at Dean with a quick jerking motion, laughing heartily at Dean's reaction him having to scramble to him himself up and in turn dropped the knife.

Leon was behind the hunter in an instant, checking the needle in the syringe to make sure it was working properly, flicking it and pushing before roughly grabbing Dean and injecting the liquid. "First off, I'd like to get to know you more."

Grabbing at where the needle stuck him he braced himself against the counter. "Fucker," he shouted and lost and regained his balance in a clumsy show of coordination that would have put any hunter to shame.

With a groan he gripped the counter tighter but soon couldn't feel his fingers and the disturbing feeling passed to the tips of his toes and up his legs, making his knees numb and tingly until he wasn't sure he even had legs anymore. "What'd'ya put in me?" he slurred, going for another knife and swinging it out wide and clumsy.

This was beyond bad, it felt too real for it to be a dream which made Dean panic slightly, his heart hammering painfully while his legs buckled from under him. With determination he still held vainly to the knife, not able to feel it but knowing it was still there. What a cheap way to get at someone, drug them up, and what was worse, the way that Leon had been looking at him the whole time, he wasn't lost on the date rape scenario and that brought an all new horror to the problem.

"Dean, Dean, Dean...always with the questions. Why is your brother such a freak? Why couldn't you be saved from Hell? Why did daddy and mommy have to die? Why, why, why. What I gave you is of no concern, because frankly it's not known to you human beings. I created it in my own little room, in my own little corner when I had the time and the mind and of course test subjects."

Leon snapped his head to one side, sending the knife in Dean's weak grip away and skidding a good distance, coming down to the hunter's level, he straddled him, feeling his pulse rapid at the fear of what he might do. "I get so aroused to know that you are scared of me Dean, I did after all learn from the best. If you thought Alistair was a sick, crazy son of a bitch, well I'm hornier, more turned on by insides, and watching a straight man squirm. I myself love women more, who couldn't being a man. I happen to swing both ways now...Alex...she's a fine specimen, a work of art. It almost makes me wonder what you would think of her if you saw the real her," he paused, his hand grabbing Dean's chin and gripping hard, grinning, he grew closer and closer just hovering over his lips.

His eyes remaining wide open, he closed the distance, forcing it as well as green orbs to green orbs, passing on every image, every feeling of what Alex was like in Hell, even memories of what he knew about her and Kayden. Pulling away after swallowing the screams he licked his lips. "Yummy, but you know it's not as yummy as..." Leon removed the long blade dragging it down the material of the hunter's shirt so then it opened up and revealed the succulent flesh underneath, beginning to dig through the layers. "...And if that mocking bird don't sing..."

Dean screamed but he couldn't move his muscles spasmed but gave way to nothing. Bile tickled up his throat and he could taste it on his tongue but for the life of him his body wouldn't go through with the rest of the action. He could taste Leon and it sickened him while his brain was overrun by the images and information that Leon was downloading into Dean.

It was all about Alex, what she had and lost and the master of sadism and torture that she had become in Hell. He thought he was going to die from a brain aneurism there was so much to take in and Leon didn't exactly make it pleasant for him to experience. His jaw tightened until he thought his teeth were going to start to crack, but the scream he was forcing down came up anyway along with the sting of bile. The hunter's body jerked despite the medication and angry pain filled tears pulled down his cheeks, growling as the knife bit deeper into his skin once it was passed the layers of clothing.

"You think she's just a good girl now, think again. She has a time bomb inside her. Worse than your brother, worse than yourself. Worse than Von...no she's not that bad, but she's pretty fucking scary. She escaped after turning on her own kind, she died by my hand in Hell, and yet she still lives. I torture her every time she dreams, why do you think she doesn't sleep? Once that bomb goes off, and the locks can no longer hold, you'll be dealing with my master, my creator."

Licking up the blood coming from the wound, his mouth latching on and sucking, groaning and he couldn't help but rub himself a few times through his pants on Dean's crotch underneath. Coming back, he flicked his tongue at Dean's lips and laughed at Dean's reaction.

"Stop sobbing about your Hell. You got it easy compared to the rest of us..." Pushing Dean onto his back, he grabbed a towel already wet with water, placing it over Dean's mouth he locked down Dean's arms without using physical force, and he searched with his hand on the counter for that special bottle.

"Sulfur fucks with us demons, but liquid sulfur mixed with acid, and pneumonia, very toxic chemical, just drinking the stuff will make you scream your head off without even dying. I don't want you to die Dean, this is why this is a dream, yet the dream is so fucking real," Leon finished, pouring the carton so then the fluid landed and soaked through the towel while his knife hand carved down to his hip bone and tracing the treasure trail before twisting up to his belly button. Setting the knife down, he took the flap of skin with his fingers and tugged upwards. Laughing and breathing excitedly like he was getting an orgasm.

Screaming wildly Dean's muscles were snapping and pulling with the struggle and need to thrash but the inability to go through with the action. White hot searing pain ripped through his entire being and he lost all ability to think straight or to think human, those thoughts blanked and fizzled out like a fractured light bulb.

He howled in agony, fighting for some level of control, for anything, a hand movement; he would even take any freaky psychic spoon bending shit he could muster if it meant he could get Leon off of him and kill the bastard. He wasn't sure what Leon was trying to do more, fuck him or tear him to pieces. Sam had shown some pretty fucking scary shit so what could he possibly mean that Von was scarier than all of that, scarier than what he had seen Alex do in Hell. Von had never been to Hell, and...another scream roared out of him and he started to choke and gag, huffing and coughing at the rag to move it away from his mouth with little to show for it.

Finishing up the carton he tossed it to the side and removed the rag lying on the hunter's face, standing up he moved to Dean's head, standing over and grabbing the flaps of skin he had pulled back slightly. Beginning to drag Dean, he dragged him down the small hallway, over to the stairs and tugged him up; happy at the effect he was gaining with this maneuver.

"Aw poor baby, does that hurt?" Leon asked stopping on the stairs, taking Dean's throat and lifting him up to eye level he threw him towards the end of the hallway.

Morphing into Alex he swung his hips, the black heeled boots clicking on the wood, the leather torn black pants skin tight and the black lace bra on containing breasts. Wiping his hands on his new stomach he licked the blade and went to the floor, crawling over and on top of Dean.

"If Alex would just give in, one little thing and she'd snap. You know she wants you to hurt her...you want it too. Rough sex like no other because isn't that all you're used to now? I still can't believe out of the things we've been through she chose you to lose her sweet cherry," Leon palmed the slight bulge in the denim jeans Dean was wearing.

"You wanna hurt her, fuck her, and torture her because that is all you know from Hell. For 40 years it sure did bring out the animal in you. I'm going to let you free now Dean, to wake up, because even though you will be in the real world, you'll have those questions, those images. You'll try and stay awake but you know what Alex has already done to herself you won't be able to. I will unleash all knowledge about her, and you won't trust her anymore. After all, how can you love a demon?" Face diving in he took Dean's lips with his, him still in the form of Alex as he drove in the blade to Dean's forehead, scalping him and he laughed into the kiss.


	126. Chapter 126

When Dean's scream met his ears it did not match his previous ones, it was all too feminine. Blinking eyes that he knew were not his own his held his hands to his face, digging his fingers in around his temples. Why was this happening to him did his hell ever stop? Whether top side or not, awake or dreaming, it followed him everywhere, dogged his every step. He could not escape it and it was then he realized that soon than later it would wear him thin to the point of snapping. 

"Dean! Hey are you okay?" Alex asked frantically, she had been calling his name for a while now and she knew all too well where he had been while sleeping.

Worried green orbs stared down into her familiar blue and she grabbed her small petite hands. Alex pulled Dean up to her and wrapped her arms around her, for some reason she didn't know why she was doing this, but a memory of doing it so many times to a woman named Lisa, a woman named Cassie, a few others that he had to protect and even his own brother.

"Dean, its okay you're safe."

_No you're not Dean, because now you know who we are, you will never be safe with the people you love. Sam, Von and Alex._

"Shut up," he breathed harshly at the voice in his head, begging it to go away even though he knew that the demon was enjoying it to it's fullest.

He pushed away from Alex, hugging his arms around himself in a gesture that he had seen Alex do, he didn't even mind that the boobs were in the way. Dean couldn't bear to be touched, especially after what Leon had done. Bile crawled up his throat and he swallowed it down convulsively, scrunching his eyes closed to rid himself of the revolting feeling but opening them again when images flashed through his mind and all the time Leon's voice repeating in his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm trying to help and you're acting like a bitch," she stopped abruptly, knowing that Dean had said that exact sentence to her once before. "Oh god...I'm so sorry...Just...what happened?"

Flinching, Dean's shoulders hunched up to his ears, making himself small and ready as if a blow would come at him any second and he was unable to do anything but take it. To have his own voice yelling at him was sickening and twisted and reminded him about the dream with his demon half yelling at him.

_You're gonna die Dean! And this, this is what you're going to become!_

Maybe Leon was right about him; forty years of Hell really had turned him into an animal, brought out what was living inside of him all these years before he went to the Pit. He ignored Alex, it was too much, his mind was filled with too much and he couldn't process all of it, what he had done, what Leon did and said to him and everything that Alex had done.

He was trapped inside this person who had committed so much evil, that if he didn't know her he wouldn't have thought twice about putting a gun to her head and blasting her to kingdom come. But he had real genuine feelings for her, what did that say about him, loving a woman who was half demon, half evil?

He knew what she was and he still headed down that path, now he knew what she had done, seen it like he was really there. Now what could he say, he had done some terrible things himself so did it make it a match made in Hell or was he going to put himself on a pedestal for not committing some of the things she had taken great pleasure in? He would be better off with a bullet in his own head.

"Dean, answer me please what happened? What'd you dream about?" Alex asked, a pang at her heart...correction Dean's heart when she saw that look in the blue orbs, saw how Dean was ignoring her.

_Even though I'm annoying Dean, you should know that we both love you. Even though we're what we are and done what we did...in same strange way because I'm locked up, we love you and she won't say that word. She doesn't understand it. You saw Kayden, you saw almost everything, but you know, because of us we got him killed. He was a hunter like you. He told us we didn't have to be what we were. I may find some animosity towards everything Alex has created from me being locked up, but since she met you Dean...we met you...we both love you. That's saying something coming from her other half isn't it? We both did those things, we both died, but when she came back I was locked away, created into another entity._

Tell me Dean, do you really think you'd be better off with a bullet in your own head? If you hurt us, don't think it won't have consequences. We were that evil back then, and yes we still are but why do you think I'm padlocked? I'll give you a secret, just because we love you doesn't change the fact that I am slowly getting free. I want out. Too long I've been locked up, so Leon was right, you have no idea what it means to be evil. You think you were in Hell, but you have no idea. So stop ignoring us and move on. Don't you realize that right now you are pushing us away as well as Alex is doing the same? Please suck it up and remove those thoughts.

Dean swallowed hard, tight muscles shifted so he could look over to Alex, eyes shifting up to see his own face. He was acutely aware of his own breathing, the way the air passed up his nose and down his throat and he still felt like he couldn't breathe. Struggling to keep eye contact he opened his mouth, daring to say what he knew Alex hadn't been able to. "L-Leon."

_I knew it...I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't want you to meet him, I didn't want you to know about him,_ Alex thought.

_"Starts with and L and I'm a whole lot of fun."_

"What...what did he...he didn't say anything or show you anything did he?" Alex asked, hopeful, needing Dean to not know about her.

Chances are it being Leon he did, because otherwise it'd be out of character. She didn't want to answer any questions, she didn't want to talk about it but she knew that once they were in their own bodies he would talk about it. Especially since she knew she couldn't do anything to stop Leon from continuing. She couldn't wake up Dean if she wanted, he had to ride the course and she fucking hated it.

"I'm going to get you some water, you're hot," she finished, standing up and heading towards the kitchenette, finding a Styrofoam cup and filling it with water from the sink.

"He, um, he didn't say all that much," Dean closed his eyes and pulled himself together, composure, he had to gain some composure otherwise he wouldn't be able to go on holding off the need to scream until he was coughing up blood.

When Alex came back he was sitting straighter, muscles eased but not relaxed, mask perfectly in place and in the process of shoving everything down as far as he could get it. He lifted his arm to take the glass that Alex offered, he was in the mood for something stronger but he would take what he could get.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alex looked at the clock and groaned, index and thumb pressing the bridge of the well known nose. Feeling it she could tell how much he's played Hell with the thing. "Why are you cursed with good looks?"

It was a change of topic anything to shift it from Leon, she didn't want to delve. Right now the clock showing the time she couldn't believe already how much time had passed from coming back to the motel, and stuff...Being Dean she couldn't believe that she had a fucking date going on and really in a town they were in how could they go anywhere? If she was going she'd rather they all wound up at the same place so then none of them was ever alone.

Not to mention if the girl that she happened to be going out with had a certain boyfriend or another guy that wanted her, she'd need help beating the fucker up. Words would not save her in this case of being a man. Bringing her attention to herself, Alex huffed.

"Because Sam got all the brains so it's only fair that I got all the looks," he joked, his voice lacking the humor it should have carried.

"Oh come on Dean you aren't as dumb as you think you are," Alex smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry for pushing you away the past week. I've been making to apologize because there was really no reason for me to be doing it. It's just I guess I'm not used to this."

_It's been a long time since Kayden so of course we aren't used to it. Hint though, she's only telling part of the truth, not necessarily half. There was a reason for it and it wasn't just because of this one she's giving now._

"Did you want to go and get a beer?"

Watching her carefully Dean barely managed to keep the hint of suspicion from his eyes but they quickly turned to another expression to mask it when she posed the next question. He shook his head and turned to the T.V. to stare at its blank dead screen.

"I'll pass thanks, the only thing I wanna do is find the Trickster and shove a stake up his ass," he was hoping Sam would be over his feminine moment by now and they could get to where the homophobe bit it. Then he hoped there would be some clue there that would give them some answers and send them in the right direction, closer to killing the bastard that had a habit of popping up to fuck with them when they had enough on their plate as it was.

888

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," Sam said.

Von's lips twitched and a bitter laugh trickled out of her mouth, if only Sam knew the things she had done, she wasn't close to being the sweet innocent girl they all assumed. Of course with the way things were it was only a matter of time until some memory got leaked to him about her true self. Putting that aside she turned to Sam who was on the bed and positioned herself a bit behind him, adjusting the hot water bottle again. "How does that feel?"

"Better. I don't know how you women do it; it's like being stabbed so many times by knives in the lower stomach. God it hurts, no wonder the PMS. It all makes sense," he chuckled, groaning when another cramp came.

"Nothing gets you down, does it Sam?" Von shook her head with a small smile, rubbing his back when he groaned. It was odd how the movement was comforting to her, using Sam's hand on her back; she was wondering if Sam felt the same when he touched her, to comfort her but also to put some ease to his own mind and body.

Sam felt relaxed when she rubbed his back, and his shoulders loosened, his eyes closed and he opened his mouth to speak finding the words slurred from contentment. "Not really..."

_Feels so good._

Von's smile faded slightly; luckily Sam couldn't see it with his eyes closed. At least he had sense to joke about it, if it were Dean he would be a little bitch the whole time. "It won't last, it'll get better, you'll see."

Sam bent his arm back and grabbed his body's hand. Taking it and turning he looked at himself. Knowing that Von was in there was knowledge that he was talking to someone, especially her, without making it completely weird. "I believe that. You know, I really want to kiss you and tell you it'll be okay like you are doing, but imagine how awkward that would be to kiss ourselves," he said, rising on his feet and closing the distance, hugging.

_This is so weird._

"I'm really tall..." he commented, laughing before pulling back and staring at his 6'4 frame, taking the hot water bottle he placed it in front where the cramps were worse and he sat back down.

"Yeah you are..." she chuckled, feeling awkward when the kiss was mentioned as well as when he hugged her. So that was what Sam felt when she hugged him, the warm press of flesh, comfort and love.

Von cleared her throat, watching her body move and knowing that Sam was inside. She stopped any further thoughts before they could actually visualize in her head, the implications were beyond weird and twisted.

_Because things couldn't be any more messed up._

Von nodded; there wasn't any way around it, not unless they crossed a lot of lines that Von wasn't sure she'd be willing to cross. She smirked when Sam looked down at his chest, wondering what he must be thinking about now owning a set of boobs.

_Instead of just the woman that belongs to them._

Piercing his lips together he couldn't stop staring, they were just in the way of his downward vision. He loved them when he was in his own body and he could appreciate whereas being in the body with them it was a whole different story and way of dealing with them.

"They're so round and out there," he speculated, not aware at all that he spoke out loud until a few seconds after. Looking up he held panic. "I mean not that they aren't nice, they are, and it's just..." Sam sighed. The more he talked about Von's body being in it the more he was digging himself into a whole of more embarrassing, awkward and completely out of his range of knowledge. "Thanks for the bottle again."

"I get it Sam, stop working yourself up over trying to explain it," she reassured as best she could, giving a faint smile to sell it. Von did understand but she had greater concerns than Sam's boob problem, like when her memories would start to flood into his brain and which one would, none of them were what you would say well but it was the lesser evils she was hoping for. "You're welcome; it's the least I can do."

She stood and moved away, sorting through her duffle to take count of what supplies she had, looking over to Sorcha she had almost forgot about her in this whole mess, she was that stressed out and distracted by being inside a foreign body. The dog made her way over to Von and received a loving pet on the head.

_I'm sorry babe, this is all messed up. We need to fix this up fast before we start to find things out about each other that we don't wanna know, for some of us I'm afraid it's too late._

888

A few hours has passed and they hadn't really talked again, she'd gone over to the other room and spoken to Sam and Von about the date plan. Looking at the clock she wanted to take a gun and shoot it. The time was something that hinted towards the bar, a teenage girl about to leave High School, and pure embarrassment. She could do this though, she had experimented once it wouldn't be too hard to flirt back to play the game like a pro, like Dean would. Hook, line and sinker.

There was no way she was going alone. Alex was going to appear like she was alone when really she'd made the other three come with. If they did then they could keep an eye out for any signs that could lead to the Trickster. It wasn't too big of a town and with it being that way everyone would go to one place to hang out and she meant everyone.

"You know," she began, looking at Dean in the reflection and staring at the hair with some quarrel. "Dean, if you really feel uncomfortable leaving the room looking like me, you can just stay and watch television. Watch a little Casa Erotica on paper view eh, what do you say?"

Alex couldn't believe that she was even saying this even with a smile, it was like her mouth had a mind of its own saying what was familiar and she knew that Dean had spoken that line a little too much to Sam. Not doing anything to Dean's appearance she stepped away and out to look at Dean, crossing her arms and raising her brows.

Dean couldn't help but have a small smile tug at his lips, Alex was actually telling him that he could stay and watch porn. If he was in his own body he would have gotten up and kissed her for being so awesome, what kind of girl would normally tell the guy she was with that it was okay to kick back and watch porn?

He nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me there to watch you embarrass yourself?" he sounded hopeful that she wouldn't change her mind and drag him along, he was wanting to help with the hunt but being in Alex's body made it difficult, her boobs got in the way of everything and he dread to think how it would feel to run with them. Plus Dean had too much to think about and couldn't push it all down, that would impede his ability to hunt properly, keep his head in the game and if he couldn't do what came so simply to him he would be putting the lives of his friends and brother in danger and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

Was it just him or had Hell turned him into a wuss now that he was topside, he didn't want to think about it but he as almost afraid to do a lot of stuff he had never hesitated in doing before. The fear was there that his 'other side' would show itself and never go away, the person that Alistair had carved out in Hell would surface and wreak havoc just to know that the blood being spilled was his own doing.

"The less of an audience I have the better especially the ones that know that a girl is in a man...that just sounds so dirty..." Alex said, shaking her head and laughing, going to Dean's wallet on the nightstand, stopping to pick it up and put it in the jeans as well as the phone.

Such a normal thing that she felt like she was doing but she knew it was just familiar and routine for Dean. A memory that has constantly been repeated. Turning her head to look at herself she huffed out and broke eye contact. "If anything happens call. I don't feel good about leaving you here, but I feel a lot better to know you are in a room with protection and not out there. You seem a little off the game since this happened, you have every right to be."

Alex nodded at Dean and swiveled, heading to the door and stopping just before opening the door. "Have fun, we won't be out long." Opening and exiting, she left the room and headed towards the other room where Von and Sam were.

888

The plan wasn't too bad, just hang out and stay on look out while Alex pretended to play male and Dean just in general. He could handle it, he wasn't sure if Dean could, he already had a hard time at the diner. The cramps were less from the water bottle treatment that Von had introduced to him, there was a heavy weight in his lower belly and he honestly felt on edge like if something was said or done that he might just snap out in anger or break out into depression.

"I so pity you girls dealing with this shit," he spoke, his hands taking the long strands, putting them together and moved them off to the side to rest on his shoulder.

Resting his hands on his hips, feeling the beginning of the curves and he sighed. A feeling inside him though that he couldn't explain was that going to the bar tonight they wouldn't find the Trickster. But they had to try right? What if that feeling was wrong? What if it was just the female gift making him feel defeated and a useless search to go there? He's been proved wrong before. Maybe it was all in his head. There were many possibilities, maybe they'd find the trickster maybe they wouldn't.

Von had some qualms about checking out a random bar; Alex might have had her reasons for checking out a random bar, not even the one that was close to the diner where they all assumed where the Trickster made them. To her the most likely place to start was the actual crime scene where the guy was found in drag and dead as a door nail.

Once again they would be splitting up; it was the logical thing to do, especially if Von was going to be a bitch the whole time she was at the bar. It was better that she use her skills to study the kill site then moping around and watching Alex squirm under the gaze of her date. Taking what she needed she assumed she would be going it alone, it would probably be helpful for two 'women' to be with Alex in case she ran into trouble with her date and needed an out in the form of, 'hey, what are you doing with my boyfriend?', scenario.

"I'll call if I find anything," she turned to Sam having the assumption that he wouldn't want to tag along with how he was feeling. She had never asked if he wanted to go with her because he assumed that he would go with Alex to the bar. Leaving it at that she started to head for the door, the urge to kiss him at least on the cheek was there but since they already discussed the awkwardness of such situations she ignored it.

888

Hearing the knock on the door a good many minutes after Von had left as him; he stood and moved to it, finding Dean knowing that it was time to go. Only furrowing his brows when he noticed that Alex's body wasn't nearby.

"Dean staying behind?" he asked.

"Thought he'd need it. After all he's been through; he seems to be taking it harder than the rest of us. I've played hell with my body and I can handle it but Dean can't," Alex replied.

_Not to mention that he's met Leon now. Who knows what he was put through, as well as him dealing with a voice inside his head? He's been through more than we all have._

Sam nodded and came outside, making sure to take the room key into his pocket and shut the door, locking it and giving a small smile. Together they walked to the bar, cautious and feeling more awkward than ever. Entering was a joke that Alex and Sam never wanted to experience again once this hunt was over, even though they had made sure to enter one after the other giving a few seconds to appear not together, all male and female's sights were on them. Alex couldn't stop running into Sam and having to apologize before scooting over to the bar stool.

"Hi, I wasn't sure you were going to make it," the girl said, sporting a beverage not meant for anyone younger than twenty one.

_Fake I.D._

"Yeah, my sister wasn't feeling too good and had to stay at the motel. Had to make sure she was all right first," Alex answered, finding the bartender with her eyes and holding up a sign for a whiskey.

"So what's a...guy like you come to this town for?"

"I'd ask you the same thing precious. Not often town's like this have such amazing company."

_And the flirting starts, milk out whatever answers you can get while being completely inconspicuous._

888

Sam was frozen until Alex had bumped into him. Moving over to the bar as well getting a cooler, knowing that was Von's favorite, he nearly laughed when he heard from where Alex was the words escaping. It sounded almost like Dean but there was that difference of Alex in there. Trying to do it right.

Yelping into his bottle when a hand brushed his ass, he turned his head and found no one there, but that didn't mean someone attempted at a touch. "I fucking hate this."

Grumbling and glaring at everyone, he saw some avert their eyes. He was in pain, he wasn't in a good mood, and the cramps were there as well as his pelvic bone just hurting like no other. It didn't help that he felt like his stomach was extremely bloated. A guy coming up to him with bravery and a look of knowledge that he was the one to settle Sam's loneliness he watched him open his mouth.

"Fuck off."

It was all it took with the tone Sam's voice held as well as when he swore the man had seen something horrible. A memory of eyes in the mirror turning violet, he blinked and turned back to eavesdropping on Alex and her date. If anything went South he'd be there, a pissed of man in a woman that happened to be in the worst area that a woman can be in.

888

Von looked behind her, frozen to the spot; sure that she had picked up on something, or someone. It was like a little voice inside her head, too faint to hear yet recognizable and the familiar tug in her chest like there was a tiny thread strung through her heart. Despite their body swap Von now knew that the connection she had with Sam was still intact, and now she knew how Sam felt when he received a pulse from her.

It was interesting, in that it was different then when she felt him through the connection, she figured it would be the same between the two of them. Von hoped he was alright, who was she kidding, none of them were and all her thoughts went to Dean because she knew like the others about her demon half but she also knew about Leon.

Working her jaw she stepped forward, down the small incline when a branch whipped her in the head. How she hadn't seen it being so tall she didn't know and chocked it up to being distracted, the damn thing hurt and she rubbed her head with a frown, hopefully it wouldn't happen again she had been lucky with avoiding head injury while being in Sam's body.

The area had been pretty well cleared by the police, and by cleared that meant entirely fucking wrecked. Tracks were criss-crossed everywhere, ruining any actual tracks there might have been when the attack initially happened, now it was left to Von to sift through all the shit in order to find anything remotely tangible.

"Lucky me," she huffed irritably, scanning across the patch of grass, if she was in her own body she would be able to cheat and tap into her psychic mojo in order to glean anything.

Crouching down she held her hand out, well, Sam's hand out and breathed in slowly while closing her eyes finding that spot that told her she was about to tap into her abilities. The static potential was there, Sam's potential was there but unpracticed, and so when it came to honing in on what went on at the crime she came up with a big wad of nothing. Cursing she ran a hand through the shaggy hair, lingering at the back before dropping her hand back at her side.

This was pointless; she wasn't going to find anything here; there was nothing but half frozen muck in the early October evening. Von breathed in the air, the wind had a chill to it and she knew that winter was going to come strong and harsh, at least to the regions in North America that actually got snow.

In the midst of standing a faint piece of white in the mud caught her eye and she furrowed her brows, looking very Sam like when she pulled it free, having to scrap at the hardened mud with her nails to not break the paper. Flicking the bits of dirt away she found it to be a receipt, with the exact name of the bar that Alex was at now. "Son of a bitch," she stood and made her way back to the Nova, pulling out Sam's cell phone to call Alex.

888

_'Come mister tally man, tally me banana, day light come and me wanna go home. Six foot, seven foot, eight foot, punch!'_

Sam knocked back another swig of the cooler and switched over to the Jager he had managed to get his hands on. It was like sweet nectar of life and he knew that Von loved this stuff and it really showed once it hit his tongue and rolled down his throat. The song wasn't too his taste, in fact it was a weird song, scanning the area he found no sign of the Trickster, no candy bars, nothing too sweet, and his hearing was still tuned into the conversation with Alex and the newly known Marcie.

Alex had noticed Marcie scooting in towards her and she honestly wanted to coil away and say shoo. Playing the card was hard, and the chick was ordering some weird drinks, like Appletini's, martini's, margarita's, something with fruit...

_And Dean thought my drinks were girly._

Another whiskey and she pushed the glass away. "I know this is straying from the moment but have you seen anything strange around? Like maybe someone new coming to town in the past few days?"

A vibration in her pants and Alex jumped forwards a bit, almost landing in Marcie's arms and lap...and damn it she was glad she caught herself or her face or hands might be in the chest. Clearing her throat she reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone, finding Sam's number light up, and she went to open it only to feel a small, petite and moisturized hand on top of hers.

_Dear Lord, I know that I haven't prayed and asked for help, but please this is the moment where I need a little assistance._

Marcie giggled, it was everything a girl's giggle should be, high and crystal light like there was some poor bird trapped in her throat. With a sigh she wiped at the corner of her eye and took a thoughtful sip of her sugary sweet margarita.

"Well there's you," she pointed out with a small curl to her lips that meant she was being flirty, and brushed her hand along Alex's while catching her eyes.

_Kill me now._

Alex's eyes watched her hand glide down his and she swallowed giving a small chuckle and then met her eyes. "You know what, I'm actually wondering if you have seen a friend of mine that might have come to town before me and took up residence? They told me they were here and I thought I'd come and visit them. They kind of like to eat candy more than most and hangs around with a particular type of personality."

Sliding her hand away and putting the phone back she thought she was going to hyperventilate. It was like a nightmare in here, and damn it jail bait. She was just as bad as Trevor in South Dakota. Alex switched one gender for the other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam walk in, knowing that Von wasn't too happy no doubt that she hadn't picked it up, she had a very good excuse and was welcome to explain only she was a little tied up with young, teenage, and persistent.

"Particular personality?" she sipped her drink. "You talk funny, but no I haven't really seen anyone new move here, I mean why would anyone wanna move to this dump?" she rolled her eyes with another sip.

888

"Pick up your damn phone," Von cursed and ended the call, not bothering to leave a message. She was on her way and tapped the gas a little harder, the feeling in her gut was all wrong and she hoped she was overreacting but if the receipt was any indication, the Green Eye Bar was where the Trickster chose his victims.

Killing the engine when she was pulled out in front of the bar, Von made her way inside, slowing her roll and walking in like she hadn't had a fire lit under her ass. Blue-green eyes scanned the inside of the bar and she found the extra inches to her advantage, noting that Alex had her hands more than full with the little girl that was her date.

Knowing where they were she calmed somewhat and found Sam next, recognizing her own mess of wavy red hair at the bar. Making her way over there she wasn't blind to the eyes that had fallen on her and she unconsciously swallowed and cleared her throat finding some relief when there was a free spot next to Sam.

Von could feel the tension crackling around him and raised his hand to rest on her arm. "I see you've managed to scare off most of the men in the place," she teased.

"Oh bite me," Sam growled, calling for another Jager even though he knew he needed to stay on the job. Surprisingly he was holding up better than he would have.

_Thank you Von's body._

"This thing does come in handy though it isn't welcome. Even the lonesome dove comes up to hit on me and their skirts are just a memory in the reflection of the shot glass." Sam finally turned to look at himself and he sighed, seeing that Von had found something in the orbs so familiar to him from the mirror he sat up straighter and slid over the cooler to share. "What'd you find?"

"This," she slid the piece of paper over for Sam to look at, "a receipt for this bar the night Mr. Homophobe bit it," she tapped it and took a good swig of the cooler, knowing some of the guys she's sure Sam shunned were giving him the evil eye, "look at the list of drinks, pretty friggin' girly if you ask me."

Scanning over the receipt he furrowed his brows, his attention going back to Von, then around the whole bar, everyone was drinking the hard stuff or just plain beer and finally landing on Alex and her date. "I think we have our Trickster," he said, tilting his head towards the teenage Marcie, standing up and ignoring all people, he stepped up to the two and he put on his best angry face. "Dean!"

Alex's eyes widened as she found the red head, yelling and then Sam's form coming up after. "Um...Von...what are you..."

"Don't play that with me, we've been worried sick about you all night. First you stormed out of the motel room after what you said to your own brother while Alex there just sick as a dog and you are here on a date with a kid!"

"Can we please talk about this somewhere not so public?" Alex asked, getting the silent message from them both that something was up and it was with Marcie otherwise why would they come over here and blow the cover? Alex stood and grabbed Marcie's hand. "Let's go Marcie."

Leading her towards the door and to the alley where some cars were parked, pretending to find the Impala when it was back at the motel. Stopping when she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder she spun around and shrugged it off violently, reaching for the bloody stake shoved into the jacket pocket she had put in there earlier. Turning around she faced Marcie.

"We know it's you, let me guess the same one from the Mystery Spot?" Sam asked, coming up alongside Alex.

"One and the same," Marcie winked with a coy grin as she morphed into his true self, "you're too clever for me Sam, cute bod by the way," the Trickster winked with a sparkle in his eye. He looked at each of them in turn and pouted, "What's with the long faces gang?"


	127. Chapter 127

**Warning: FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Dean had just gotten himself comfortable in front of the television when he heard scratching at the door. He watched the door for a beat and then rolled off the mattress onto his feet, gun in hand and walked to the door gun trained on it before he reached carefully forgot to unlock and open it.

Sorcha sat on the other side, looking up at him with bright blue eyes and tail wagging happily, she wasn't impressed when she had been left alone in the other room and had found her own way out. Dean looked down at her in confusion and a bit of awe, "How did you get out?" he asked and was answered with a coy expression on the dog's face and a swish of her tail.

Dean smirked; he loved this dog and had always wanted one but had never been able to. "Alright come in, but don't give me any funny looks about what's on T.V. or bitch about changing the channel," he closed the door after Sorcha trotted in and they both made themselves comfortable on the bed before getting back to what was on T.V., Sorcha had no genuine interest in it and curled into a ball to take a nap.

_I can't believe Alex actually gave you permission to watch fucking porn, while fucking in our body and you like it! I can feel the reaction it has! Are you serious! EW! Okay I am all for sex now that you have corrupted us, but watching actual porn! What is this anyways...Hm...How do they do that? Is it just like some kind...oh. Oh. Is that even legal?_

Dean chuckled low in his throat, "It's not even close to being legal," Dean said with amusement, finding satisfaction in making the demon uncomfortable for a change. "Watch a little more and I bet you'll find out how they do a lot," he smirked, slouching back against the headboard with a pillow behind him. He would be the last to deny that even though he was stuck in Alex's body that the 'show' was having the intended affect. Could he, would he, no, no that would so wrong and besides a chick's plumbing had its differences.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I am even watching this. This...is...I'm sorry okay! Just...please. Don't watch this anymore. It's making me horny not to mention you as well. And wow. That's just, can you do that? I mean there has to be limit to the ways on how to do...Mm..._

"There aren't any limits to anything," he grinned inwardly, unable to believe that he was actually having this conversation with a demon. But when in Rome. "And I'm not letting you in on any of my secrets."

_You know Dean if you keep doing this pretty soon you'll start to daydream and when you start to daydream, things can still get you. Just because I might show some semblance of vulnerability, doesn't mean I can't shut things off when I'm finally done with it and you aren't._

A click and the television turned off.

_I do have some dislike to you Dean and some liking, but there are things you should know. Things can still get you when you least expect it, and sometimes it doesn't have to be much to bring it up._

"Hello Dean," Leon smiled, lying right next to the hunter, turning his body so then he was facing him and he laughed when the hunter rolled off and onto the floor from being startled. "Now, now, there is no reason to be scared. Having fun? I know it's not enough time to give you to cope, to give you to prepare to keep me away. I'm connected to Alex, and as long as she's still alive I will always be connected...Hell doesn't even break that. Anyways, how are you? How were the precious hours awake with Alex? Watching porn again I see...us males always need a release and some pleasure. Especially when the women we pine for have begun to push us away." Sliding his legs to the side and off the bed he leaned in his arms resting on his knees.

Dean stood slowly, the room was the same but different, Sorcha was no where to be found and he would have given anything to have the canine at his side right now. A friend that would be able to chew Leon's face off and silence him, because he liked to talk too much for Dean's liking. Another problem was the gun that was close to him was no longer there and he had no way of knowing if the weapons in the duffle were still there. The only way he would know would be to look and that meant that he had to cross Leon's path, a risky maneuver and he didn't want to get stuck by one of the demon's needles again.

He was fucked, he couldn't wake up unless Leon wanted him to and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So he could have his fun with Dean for as long as he wanted and this wasn't your regular torture that most demons went for, Leon literally got off on it.

"Oh Dean, I'm flattered you already know my routine and what I like. I don't need to be psychic to know what you are thinking. I after all have my resources. I have another lesson for you, but trust me when I say that you won't be tortured by my hand per say...but you will be tortured and I will be there to witness it. First, how's that trust going with Alex? Staring at her like a freak yet or a monster to kill?" Leon stood and moved closer to Dean. "You know I thought it was customary to meet the girls' parents after a while of fucking her. I know you won't answer my question but you'll be thinking about it. I manage to stay in people's heads and am on constant rewind. Take a trip back Dean, back to a place where you thought others parents were bad."

Stalking towards the hunter he fake hooked and spun kicking Dean in the sternum and laughing as the scene changed. A younger Alex, not even 9 and Joyce was in the living room fighting with Richard again.

"You were always too fucking much like your father, a little here and a little there. We don't belong here Richard, this life isn't ours and we need to make sure Alex gets into the proper education. Not this...shit that society feeds them. They don't know what's right under their noses!" Joyce yelled.

"Because they are ignorant and blind! This may not be our life but you know what your side of the family said, and that was to wait. We can't do anything."

"Stop! Stop it please!" Alex screamed at them, not wanting them to fight, they started to fight after she turned 8 and that wasn't too long ago. "Mommy, daddy, please stop fighting."

Leon grinned, knowing that poor little Alex didn't know any better. "Should've stayed quiet don't you think Dean?" he asked.

Joyce turned and walked over to Alex, grabbing her by the hair and tugging, pulling her head back to arch her neck. "You are a little bitch you know that. Some daughter you are, fucking too human and not anything like we wanted. Grow up already; I'm tired of looking at you and knowing that you won't be up to expectation. They said you'd be the one but you aren't! Bitch!"  
Grabbing the letter opener off the side table nearby she turned Alex around and slashed at her back.

"Joyce...at least use something better than that," Richard said, rolling his eyes and going for the matches and a sharp knife tucked away in a drawer. Lighting one and sticking the blade underneath the flame he walked closer.

"You are weak Alex. Weak. Until you realize that only then will you be accepted." The room was filled with screams but Leon made sure that Dean watched every moment of it and even felt some of the pain she felt. Seeing the pain run across his face was giving him a hard on.

888

"What's with the long faces? What the f-"

"Whoa hey, hey, hey Sam. Calm your jets," Alex said; grabbing him and pulling him back before stepping a little slower. "How about the fact that you put us into different bodies, specifically different genders. Turn us back now. What did we ever do to you besides the obvious factor that you fucking know the Winchesters? Von and I haven't even met you before."

Sam huffed and glared at the Trickster, he wanted to kill him, stab him and make sure that it wasn't a fake of him but really know that he was dead. He was really pissed off and normally he wouldn't have been but the cramps were making it worse.

Von stepped up in time to see the Trickster smile at them, especially Alex and herself which made her scowl at the short man before them. Sam's anger was palpable and it made all the muscles in her body tighten. "Please, this isn't about me, though I gotta say what are a couple of smart pretty girls like yourselves doing hooking up with a couple of knuckle heads like the Winchesters, I mean sure if you're all about the pretty faces," he shrugged casually, "I mean Von especially, I would have never guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Von's voice was edged with danger as she faced down the Trickster. He responded by raising hands in mock surrender, the smirk still firmly in place.

"Look, you might not know me but I know you, the both of you," he turned his sights to Alex, "two little girls lost in the woods, the only thing is you're both happy there, too bad to say that times are a changing and your precious little forest is gonna be firewood."

Von stepped forward passed Sam and closer to where Alex was, "You can answer the question or get staked, it's up to you."

"Whoa, hostility that's not very Sam like at all, then again you're not Sam, good to know you're still sticking it out while stuck in that Sasquatch suit," he studied her hard and shrugged, "alright you got me, what can I say I was in the mood to swap around everyone's birthday suits, sue me."

"My pleasure, you played me like a fucking worm on a hook in there!" Alex growled, wanting to storm up to him and taking a step only to have Von hold her back. It was like a tug-o-war one would go the other would prevent, repeat but with different victims. "We have dicks and that is something you don't know about when being a woman! You fucking son of a bitch switch us back or I'll stake you right here and now!"

_I don't want Dean knowing anything more._

Sam stood closer and even helped Von to make sure that Alex stayed put. She had seemed fine and then all of a sudden it was like the flood gates had opened and they saw how badly this really bugged her. "We promise not to kill you."

"What?" Alex asked incredulous. "You'd actually let the prick go?"

The hunter placed his hand over Dean's mouth so then Alex couldn't speak. He wasn't expecting her to bite. Taking his hand back but keeping a hold on her he nodded. "You heard me. Just like Mystery Spot."

The Trickster raised incredulous eyebrows and snorted, "Sorry chuckles won't be so easy for you this time, if you remembered anything from the last time you would know there's a lesson to be learned from all this," he switched up his eyebrows so that one was higher than the other.

888

_Oh God._

"Stop it, get the fuck off her!" he yelled, hating that he couldn't do anything, this was just a play by play flashback, he couldn't intervene he was only meant to watch. When he touched them his hands went right through, like a hologram and he stepped back, pain lancing across his back in winding arcs as the blade cut into young Alex's back.

Jesus, her parents were torturing her, beating her and hacking into her and he couldn't do anything, not a damn thing. Dean winced and glared over at Leon who was as pleased as a cat that had just killed it's owner's baby bird. White hot pain slashed across his back, causing him to arch his back and hiss, catching his breath while he felt fresh blood slither down his back and to the waistband of his jeans.

This had to end. "Stop this now," Dean barked at the blonde demon with a violent glint in his green eyes.

"Ooooh hoo hoo. Or you'll do what? Come on Dean, I want to see the real you like I want to see the real everyone else. I mean that is what I did to Von when the two girls left, remember? Saying that they just had something they needed to do? That was me. Von was trying to get rid of me for Alex. I saw the real her, and you know what she did? She burned down a farmstead and honestly for a moment she wanted to die. Sam went to go and save her, calm her down."

Leon stepped forward, kneeling down and turning Dean's head to stare at the mess that was becoming of Alex. Her small young screams and tears. His other hand pressing his knuckles into the wounds at Dean's back.

"Since she was 8, all until she ran away from home at 16 to get away from it all. She was tortured by her parents who were half demons, they were the start to the breed, but they experimented with both a pure human and pure demon as well so then they could create Alex. She gave in at 16 after running away from Bobby's shortly before you left Von all alone. You saw her torture, for three years, she did this until she fell in love with a hunter just like you Dean. Kayden Walker.

Assigned to kill him, he knew she was there for him when he trapped her. She didn't understand why he spared her life, but you know what? The real kicker. He liked her; he knew that even though she was what she was she had good in her. Alex fell in love with him and hunted with him, hiding from her own kind. Us. Then when they finally found them, they killed Kayden before her, holding her back so then she couldn't do a damn thing. Dragged to me, I killed her pretty little self."

Leaning inwards he whispered into Dean's ear, giving a small lick and smiling. "Do you believe in God? Angels are real buddy, how do you think Alex came back alive? She got redemption, reincarnated. You can really die in Hell and stay dead Dean. Not just torture and redone and do it all over again. You can really die and I am the one you are sent to for the execution. She died, came back, lived life...then she met you again. Fell in love and she doesn't even know the meaning of that word anymore. She doesn't think this is love Dean, because how could it be?"

Back in the motel room he pushed Dean back and stood up straight. "After all she's been through; you think you'd see why she doesn't think that, why she pushes you away and everyone else. No one, the real Alex besides that she's just been to Hell, she's half demon. Now you know, but what I want to know, is when the time comes will you let that side of you free? Will you torture her, make her beg for her life and kill her?"

Undoing the buckle on his pants he slid the belt out and tossed it to the side, his hands going to his shirt and he lifted up, removing and going on all fours to the floor, crawling on top of the hunter. Taking Dean's shirt he ripped it, grinning and licking from the belly button up to the dip of the collarbone.

He wanted to distance himself as far from his body as he could, shut down and far away so that he didn't have to deal with what was happening to him. He was scared shitless and he couldn't not be, even with knowing that Leon was enjoying it, he couldn't get a grip enough to spite him by showing he wasn't afraid. Leon made his skin crawl more than Alistair ever had.

Filling his head with everything that happened to Alex and everything that she had done, and then mentioning Von, she lit a whole house on fire and he could tell that Leon hadn't meant by using a match and some kerosene. If Sam getting pissed off in Von's body and the T.V. nearly exploding was any indication. What darkness was in Von and what had happened to her to make her into what she was?

Dean remembered her as a sweet, shy girl, there was a shadow over her for sure but now after seeing her after all these years that shadow wasn't so much over her as in her, a part of her. His soul was blackened enough to be able to recognize it in another but he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that Von wanted to die. It made his heart hurt just to think about the terrible things that would have happened to her to make her how she is now and he had never given it much thought until Leon started to bring it up.

With a grunt Dean made to forcefully push Leon on. "Get the fuck off me," he growled, making other pained noises at the wounds that laced his back.

"But that's just not as fun as getting the fuck in you, just worming my way through that barrier, heat, pain. Oh it's making me vibrate I'm so excited."

His mouth going to Dean's nipple he flicked his tongue out and grazed his teeth teasingly before sliding down to the waistband of Dean's jeans and breathing heavy. Eyes intent on him, he rubbed his upper body against the bulge.

"You know the fear really adds to the salt in your skin. It's just delectable and mouth watering. So much meat," he paused, reaching in the back of his own pants and taking out a bone saw, turning it on and watching it work. "Fucking isn't nearly as good without color, warmth and screams."

Sticking the tool at the tip into Dean's thigh and working his way up to the hip bone, he left it in there to tear up the muscles and bones while he ripped open the jeans like he was unwrapping a gift at Christmas. Finding the boxers and doing the same he groaned at the sight of the wound and Dean's legend.

His head going down to the wound instead of the other object, his tongue moved into the torn flesh, worming inside and tasting the tang of iron and the texture within. Working the bone saw towards Dean's dick he carved around and to the sack, dividing it before setting the saw down and away, his hand massaging.

A blood curdling howl of agony ripped from Dean's throat and he struggled to get away from the saw and from Leon only to find that it wasn't going to be that easy. He screamed ceaselessly, body shivering as it fell into shock from the pain and with shaking hands he grabbed Leon by his hair and jerked his head back and away feebly, the pain blinding him to any coherent way of thinking all he could see was blackness and stark fluttering shades of blinding white.

Crying out he fisted his hands into Leon's hair and pulled with all his might, the pain flaring so violently that he thought he was going to die and rightly he should have but dreams worked under different rules than real life. He clutched his bleeding self and retreated from Leon, limbs wobbling like a newborn colt's and unable to do much other than half crawl away while he curled in on himself.

Dean felt pathetic and helpless and in so much pain, he wanted it to stop for it to all stop. He wanted to pull Leon apart for what he did to him but he knew that Leon was far from done, hell he wasn't even hurt. The pathetic sound of a whimper escaped him while his own blood washed out over the floor and his lower front, coating his body with slick bright crimson.

888

"What kind of lesson?" Sam and Alex asked at the same time.

"Since you've been Scooby Ganging it there hasn't been a lot of trust going around and let's not forget all those dirty filthy secrets you've all been keeping from one another that will eventually lead to up shit creek without a paddle, let's face it kiddies keeping everything a secret is so going to blow up in your faces sooner or later, especially what with some pretty nasty hunters after some of you," his eyes fell on Von once again like he knew something that no one else did, perhaps even Von. "Come on, don't be like that, did you ever think that I'm doing this to help you, what better way to get to know one another without worrying over keeping secrets than to be in the others body, the decisions were tough though, who was to go in who but I think you all were paired off rather nicely."

Von's nostrils flared, "Alex is right, we should kill the bastard and be done with it, he's fucking with us."

She didn't want to hear anymore and she didn't like that this Trickster had interfered with their lives the way he had, forcing them to learn things about each other that were better left unlearned and kept in the dark. It made her gut twist with anger and her hands balled into fists, ready to punch a hole in someone's face. Where did this guy get off on picking on them out of everyone else, why was he so goddamn interested in the Winchesters for when there were plenty of others out there that had more going for them that he could mess with?

Sam hated it and knew that Alex and Von were right but for some reason he knew that if they didn't play the game they would never turn back. Watching Alex step forwards the stake and pulling back, bringing it forwards to land home, he watched as it found nothing. The Trickster was gone.

"Fuck!" Alex exclaimed, going over to a trashcan and kicking it.

The male hunter turned in Von's body and exited the alley, they needed to head back to the motel, he'd tell Dean what they needed to do and why they were the way they were and it wasn't just for jollies. Sam hated the fact that they had to actually trust the Tricksters judgment and planning of this charade but how else were they going to get back in their own bodies?

Von said nothing as they travelled back to their cars; she was stewing over the fact that they should have just killed him. She wondered a lot about Sam, worried about that darker side but other times she wondered at how merciful he was, showing it in the most unlikely places.

When push came to shove, Von was barely likely to show mercy instead opting for the route that would take her target closest to death. She knew that made her less human, if she was human to begin with. With a strained sigh she opened the driver's side door to her Nova, climbing in and bumping her head on the upper door, grunting and cursing at her luck.

Alex tossed the stake in the back of the car at the floor, they all rode back to the motel and when they got there she really, really needed to sleep. Saying goodnight to Sam and Von she headed into the motel room where Dean was without even thinking about it, noticing that the lights were off, everything was dark she shuffled through the area, kicking off the shoes and then falling onto one bed.

Feeling another body, her own instantly melded against it and wrapped an arm around the waist. Natural, familiar, and she sighed, her eyes closing and she drifted off to sleep that wasn't welcoming in the least.

888

Leon laughed heartily. "Come on Dean, show me the real you, what do you want to do to me? No needles, no injections, just me and you. Man to man," he said, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, leaving him naked as he walked towards Dean, roughly gabbing him by the arm and lifting, pulling him up and morphing his voice into John's. "Get up Dean! Fight! You'd be dead right now! Bang! Dead! Slice! Dead! Come on boy, move! Move! Move!" Laughing again as his voice changed back to his normal one before switching to Dean's. "We've died, tortured others, gave in and got back out of Hell a fucking soggy prune. We don't have the guts to show this dick whose boss, we don't have the sack to show that we aren't the innocent hunter fighting for people's lives. Do it! Hurt this fucker!"

Pulling him in for a kiss and forcing his tongue inside, Leon whispered in Dean's mind. _"Am I in your head yet Dean? You can't escape yourself Dean, or the things that have become your friends, your brother, and whatever the fuck you are with Alex. You've become a whole knew animal and so have they, worse than you. Weak. You're weak Dean ever since you climbed out of the pit, even before that when John sold his soul for you, when you sold your soul for Sammy."_

Turning him around and onto his knees, Leon placed himself against his backside. Finding the spot where he needed to be. "Fight me to wake up, fight me because of what I've done to you and Alex and Von. Or you can just take it like a man-whore and scream."

_Do it! Hurt this fucker!_

Dean scrambled to get away but Leon held him fast. This wasn't happening, this wasn't fucking happening! Shit like this didn't happen to people like him because he never allowed himself to fall into these situations, Leon was hell bent on making Dean his bitch and he had to do whatever he could to stop that from happening. Feeling Leon hard and ready up against him made him want to scream in terror. He could do nothing more than buck against him and try to use his legs to kick out at Leon behind him.

Bile burned up his throat and washed over his tongue but he swallowed it down, hardly any dribbling out as he struggled to get Leon off of him. He was shaking violently, still riding the high of pain, when he grabbed one of Leon's arms and instead of pushed back he pulled it forward, using his body's weight to force the demon to lose his balance.

Free enough to make a grab for the bone saw that was exactly what he did, limbs working with a speed that his tear burned eyes could barely keep up with. Dean white knuckled the tool, his body reminding him of how much pain he was in and he desperately tried to shake it off as he faced Leon.

Clapping his hands Leon licked his lips. "Finally some actual determination. A will to survive, not get harmed on your little chinny chin chin by me. This should be interesting. Well out with it, give me your best shot, there's nothing that I haven't been dished that I haven't grown accustom to or even thoroughly enjoyed."

Thoroughly sickened Dean's lips curled back with disgust and he lunged forward with practiced ease, swinging the bone saw upwards into Leon's gut. With a flick of a switch it buzzed to life and Dean wrenched it upwards till it struck Leon's ribs, catching and chewing through. Widening the gap like he was carving into a piece of meat he pulled the blade free and plunged his hand inside, reaching up and under the ribs to snatch at the heart.

Contracting, Leon's face tightened before going lax, a smile on his face as he groaned in delight. His hand going onto Dean's in his body. "Grip harder, my heart died a long time ago, do you honestly think that it'd hurt me as bad as it'd hurt you? Mm...Feels so damn fucking good Dean. You turn me on and make my kettle whistle." Reaching his own hand inside he managed to find Dean's and he clasped it, stroking it with care and eagerness while his eyes conveyed lust.

"You make me sick," Dean spat and pulled out away from Leon's touch, taking his heart with him. He crushed it in his hand until it was a clumpy mass of bloody muscle and then threw it to the side like it meant nothing.

There had to be a way to kill him, even if that meant he had to disembowel him, which is exactly what Dean was going for next when he drove the blade into Leon's gut and dragged it across so that there was no longer anything holding his intestines in place. Dean's lip twitched like he was hiding a smile while the blade did its job but only with the skill his hand provided it. This was nearly a routine exercise in Hell, he could do it blindfolded if he wanted to but he wanted to see the expression on Leon's face.

The demon was enjoying himself too much, and Dean pulled the armed hand back to punch Leon in the jaw in an attempt to wipe the look on his face and the overwhelming lust in his eyes. Dean wanted to scratch Leon's eyes out with his bare hands, feel the blood and skin cake and harden under his fingernails.

_What's it going to take for me to wake up from this new Hell?_


	128. Chapter 128

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

In their own room, Sam grabbed some pajamas and entered the bathroom, undressing and stopping when he saw something in the inner thighs. How did he miss it before? Sitting on the toilet, the lid down, he examined the markings, frightened at what he was seeing.

"Von...what have you done to yourself?" he whispered softly, his fingers tracing the lines made from the blade long done. Glancing at the closed door and then back to the scars he furrowed his brows.

888

_A shitty, crusty motel room on the outskirts of some shitty, crusty town was where Von had finally had enough. She had snapped several days before but was holding vainly onto pushing through it, only there was no pushing through it this time, this was the end._

The bathroom of their motel room was where she locked herself away, staring into the mirror long and hard enough to cause it to crack, that was how thoroughly she despised her existence. Stripping down she climbed into the bathtub and sat there with one of her knives in her hand, thighs would be best in case she pussied out that way no one would ever be able to see it and know her shame.

Was this a suicide attempt, she didn't know, if she wound up dying then she guessed it was but right now she could care less, all she wanted was to know the sharp sting of silver on skin and the tangy color of crimson. Looking down at herself scarred and battered she pressed the blade up high on her inner thigh, feeling the cool metal kiss and nip at her skin as she slid it across, the first signs of blood puckering around the clean silver edge.

Lifting the knife away she watched the thin tendril of blood roll down her thigh and to the tub basin, and then she set the knife on her again to cut deeper, carefully along the same line. She had always been good with her hands.

Soon she was cutting into her other leg, both sides deep enough to need stitches and blood collecting in the basin of the tub, splattered around the ring of the tub and over her legs. Holding the blade lazily in her hand she watched her blood swirl down the drain in thick languid circles, the heavy smell of iron and copper had long since filled the room.

The soft click of a door closing came to her ears but she ignored it, she knew who it was and if he knew what was good for him he would leave her alone. A shuffle of footsteps and then silence, then her name being called and more silence before there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Von?" She didn't answer.

The door handle turned but it was locked, it jiggled around and then stopped, tension was building on the other side of the door.

"Von," the voice was worried and a fist met the door, knocking and rattling the hinges, "for God sakes open the door." 

_Von knew he could probably smell the blood leaking through which was why he sounded so worried. She continued to ignore him, which is until the door was kicked open swinging in at an awkward angle that showed it had been knocked off its upper hinge as well._

"Von!" he cried, gagging on the sight, eyes wide and beginning to tear. 

_He approached but Von was ready, holding the knife out at him, eyes ablaze with violet light. "Fuck off Trent," she warned and sent him flying back when he got too close. His head cracked against the sink on impact and he sat there a moment to get his bearings before standing and bracing himself against the wall._

"No," he slurred and stepped towards her again, noting the tears beginning in her eyes as she cried at him to leave her alone. He dropped to his knees and when he reached out to her she slashed his arm with the knife and he pulled back, his face a mask of pain as he clutched at the wound under his long sleeve shirt.

Von glared into his hazel eyes and he met her only with concern and kindness, she didn't understand it but the blade was somehow taken from her hand to let drop on the bathroom floor where she couldn't reach for it. Tears filled her pained orbs and the glow in them died back down to forest green, shimmering with flecks of jade.

"I don't want to do this anymore, I can't," her voice wavered with heart ache and a listless note that meant she was weak and was close to the point of losing too much blood.

"Yes you can, listen to me, Von, look at me," he raised gentle hands to her face and smoothed back her hair and tears, "you can, I know you can and I wanna be there the day you kick that demon in the ass so hard he can taste his own shit," his eyes flicked to her legs and he couldn't mask the streak of panic that lapsed over his face. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

"No," Von protested, there was the sound of something slick when she moved but she had no strength left to fight him. It was coming to the end and her eyes drifted closed only for Trent to tap her cheek lightly and call her name to keep her awake.

"Von, you're gonna stay awake for me okay, stay awake, just for a little bit," he lifted her up and carried her out to one of the beds and laid her down, ripping through the med-kit, he was blurry as Von watched him through veiled lids. 

_The familiar sound of a cooler dragging closer to the bed grated on her ears and all she did was lay there, unable to feel much aside from being feather light. When the bite of a suture came to the broken skin of her thigh she barely moved, her breathing being the only thing to jump and Trent's voice came to her ears, warm and soothing and then all went black._

888

Confusion and anger were riding him. Sam couldn't understand why Von wanted to die...it was a situation of 'if I die then who cares, if I don't then I just have to live with myself forever and that's not something I'm ready for.' He honestly felt her emotions, she thought she was a monster and yet she was anything but. Yeah she had her rough spots but he was there. It pained him to see that memory, to watch all that blood roll out and down into the tub.

Bile rose and soon he was grabbing the trash can and tossing up cookies. The period wasn't helping the mental image. He hoped she had stopped, because if she hadn't he knew that he'd have to talk to her and if that came down he didn't want to fight. Wiping his mouth with toilet paper he continued to dress, the memory a waking nightmare on replay.

888

There were several windows open up on the laptop, all telling Von what she already knew. Leaving them with no choice but to play the Trickster's game until he got what he wanted out of them. What Von was having trouble understanding was why he had such an interest in them learning about the others in their group.

_Why does he give a crap about what we know and don't know about each other, it has to be more than him wanting to fuck with us?_

Von looked to the bathroom door where Sam had retreated behind to change into pajamas. They still had a long way to go in fixing their relationship, trust had been lost and some how it was supposed to be rebuilt, was this the Trickster's way of helping with that, or would this push them further apart? So far Von had seen a few things but nothing overly bad, there was plenty of bad but she didn't know where it was hiding.

888

_"I hope you find Dad Dean."_

The tall hunter patted the roof of the Impala with his duffel and walked up the stairs to the apartment complex, going through the door and up the stairs to his room he had to pay monthly rent with Jess. He smiled when he opened it, locking it and sighing.

"Jess? I'm home."

Setting his bag down he glanced around the area, finding her no where in sight before hearing the shower turn on. Watching the partly closed door, the light on, it flowing out and illuminating the counter by the wall. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled as he saw what was there. Cookies with a note: 'Love you, missed you.'

Taking one and a bite from it, he moved over to the bed, sitting down before officially lying on his back, the cookie finished, eyes closed. His arms folding and hands resting underneath his head he laid there. Jess would be done with her shower soon; there was no way that she'd be in there long after hearing his voice. Sam was excited, he'd missed her so much and yeah he had fun with his brother and it was good old times, but Stanford...the normal life...Jess. Now he could finally get married to her. Propose to her. Have kids, a good job. No worries.

A drop on his head made him move his head to the side in a flinch, his brows furrowing and then another drop came. Opening his eyes he wondered if there was a leak in the ceiling from pipes or something. Fear, pain, horror struck him and he inhaled sharply as he sat up on his forearms.

"No! Jess!"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Jess!"

He was taken from the bed, from the room. His girlfriend on the ceiling, stomach bleeding and watching as he was pulled away the flames that had engulfed the room unknowingly while he was in there, wash over her and burn her body. Finally outside he was forced by Dean to stay at the car. Sirens in the air and lights flashing as emergency vehicles came. They were out of the way and they weren't believed to be any residents as Sam observed, his heart breaking slowly and dropping down into a black pit that he never even knew was there. He'd feed it, take revenge and he didn't care who got caught in the crossfire. Whatever had put Jess up on that ceiling was the same thing that did that to their mom.

"We've got work to do."

888

At the memory Von's heart bled with anguish and terror, Sam's girlfriend was so pretty, full of life and all of that had been taken away, pinned to the ceiling, burned and bleeding. She could taste the fiery vengeance on her tongue to right the wrong and destroy the thing that had done that to him, to his mother. Eyes burning she blinked and sucked in a breath, she knew too well the pain of watching as a loved one was taken from you. She was witness to her parents being ripped to shreds by a werewolf in their own home and she was helpless to stop it.

The sounds of someone getting sick caught her attention and she moved her sights to the bathroom door, her brow furrowing. Von stood from where she was sitting and with a couple of long legged strides was now facing the bathroom door, she knocked.

"Sam, you okay in there," she asked through the door, she cleared her throat from the tightness that had settled in it after seeing what she had. In a way she could relate to Sam better, knowing what she did now.

"Yeah I'm fine," he called, finishing and then going to the door to open it, walking past his tall self and to the bed. "Just tired and feel like shit."

_"I'm fine."_

"No, you're not fine; you are anything but fine Von."

"So what did you find out?"

Another memory, was this going to keep on happening like no other? Sam unfolded the covers and slipped underneath them, lying down on his side in fear of what might happen if he laid on his back or front. That was like a little known knowledge that was inside of Von and he was grateful that it was there for him to actually know and follow. The rules of body use audio, video and script by Von MacKinnon.

Frowning, Von started to turn in as well, she could stay up for hours, and apparently so could this body as well but there was a deep lingering weariness that she was having trouble shaking. Sleep was the last thing she wanted and yet it called to her all the same, perhaps because of all the stress or perhaps because there wasn't much she could do until the next day when they had a meeting about the situation.

Was this how Sam felt when she had told him over and over that she was fine? She did that a lot she guessed, and for what she thought were good reasons, she didn't like it when others worried about her and yet that was all they seemed to do. Especially Sam.

There would never be a way of changing that and she would never be able to stop dwelling on it for that reason. Changing into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she climbed into the other bed, turning away from Sam on her side. Now that she was lying down she couldn't fall asleep, her mind was spinning with too many thing, past and present and future, her eyes closed and opened and she realized she wasn't awake anymore but dreaming.

In her own body or not she couldn't tell quite yet because she was too nervous to move. What would meet her in this realm, the familiarity and terror of her own dream world or the foreign territory of Sam's?

When she stood she found herself holding a shotgun, somewhere in the lower complex of an old building that was maybe once a hospital. Dean was before her, on the ground and bloody looking up in pain and distress, it was then she realized she had the gun trained on him and the smell of wet salt hung in the air.

She didn't feel like herself, he, he didn't feel like himself, she wiped more blood from her nose and stalked towards Dean who was gasping on the floor. She had shot him, no Sam had, the smell of wet salt was coming from Dean, it was wet because it was covered in blood. What was going on? Von couldn't control herself, Sam's body on auto-pilot, re-enacting out of memory and as Dean handed her the gun from his pocket the image spun out of control and landed somewhere entirely different.

_Sarah sat across from him and he looked at her before looking down somewhat shyly. How could he answer her why? He said he liked her, there as something going there between them and he would take the chance, she was forward and on the wagon, Hell even Dean was pushing him to be with Sarah. She was a good woman, just for someone else that wasn't a hunter and with his relationship reputation._

"Look it's hard to explain...it's just when people are around me...I don't know, they get hurt," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, physically hurt. With what my brother and I do, it's—Sarah…I had a girlfriend. And she died. And my mom died, too. I don't know, it's like…it's like I'm cursed or something—like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody—"

"You're scared they'd get hurt, too," she paused watching Sam nod, "That's very sweet. And very archaic."

"Sorry?"

Out of all the things he wasn't expecting an answer like that from Sarah. Did she really understand or was this going somewhere in the realm of too human and naive?

"Look, I'm a big girl, Sam. It's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt."

"I'm not talkin' about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs. I'm talkin' about life and death."

"And tomorrow, I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love—it's terrible. You shut yourself off, believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else, too."

"Look, Sarah, you don't understand. The pain that I went through—I can't go through it again. I can't."

Von was heart broken, Sam had so many chances to live a normal life and they had all been taken away from him. Maybe it was worse to have those chances and lose them then to not have them arise in the first place.

There was another thing too, another smack in the face to how she had been treating Sam, hiding from him, afraid to open up and expose her heart in case it would break. Because if it were to break she worried that it would never mend, that was how badly she had been treated by the majority all her life, it was the few that gave her the strength to soldier on. And even then it often proved to not be enough, because she was weak.

_"...I'm not weak and pathetic like you..."_

888

On the rack, always on the rack, not able to leave, nothing to help save and each time he'd come back and other demons also had their fun, but he was the one that was there the most. Hogging like a child with a brand new toy. Alex blinked and looked up at the hooks in her flesh, she winced and gasped. She saw her own body but the thing is that something out there was reflecting showing sure enough that what was on the rack was Dean.

Looking at where a small cough had come from, her attention drew there, but the thing was that it wasn't like she meant to tense and visibly flinch her body when the demon came up to the plate. No this was a memory of Dean's, meaning that she was reliving it and whatever she did it wouldn't affect it. Sure she could scream, but it was known that it wouldn't be heard by Dean or the demon.

"Alistair..." Dean's voice escaped around her, she felt blood in her mouth and she coughed it up, it seeping down her chin like it was in the mirrors fading in and fading out, small pieces out in the black and heat.

Why had she heard that name before? She knew some demons out of popularity but her mind was still fuzzy on some of them. Alistair...it sounded so damn familiar and yet Alex couldn't place it.

"You know I'm going to say it Dean, why not just skip the prologue and get right to the climax of the story. Yes or no? Put souls on and take you off?" Alistair spoke.

"Dean, no don't do it," she spat the blood from her mouth, waiting to hear what would be said next.

A long ragged, bone weary sigh echoed like rapid gunfire, too loud, and then she heard the small yes. The one word barely there but enough to make her heart clench and her body start to jerk wildly against the hooks, wanting this dream to end this memory because she didn't want to see someone like Dean fall, give in. He was too good of a person and she wasn't he didn't deserve Hell and he didn't deserve to be put through this to give in. For what purpose? Demons always had them and a lot of the time it was to get their jollies off on the strong becoming weak and turning.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that your mouth was full."

Another cough of blood and she winced at the pain in her lungs that Dean had felt. "I said yes," he announced gruffly.

The scene switched and Alex was watching body after body, soul after soul, each tool shining and carving, all too familiar and the sense of joy on Dean's face vaguely reminded her of herself, Leon or even Apollo back in that town. Then again they were all worse than him, but that hint was there. If he had stayed down there longer than he had, then he would be a fine upstanding demon, one that even she wouldn't turn her head away out of lack of skill.

888

_Overwhelming dread made it hard to breath and it hit her before she even touched the door to open it. Then she found it, it was already ajar, broken from its hinges and hanging limply to let the light from inside leak outside into the night. She had been outside, walking, in order to think, the crisp night air clearing her mind and the full moon frosting everything in an eerie silver light. It was beautiful and peaceful and she had no idea that her world was in the midst of being destroyed._

The pungent smell of blood flooded her nostrils and she gagged, holding her sleeve over her mouth and looking around eyes widened in horror. The house was trashed, tables, chairs and other furniture cast about the room like a whirlwind had stormed into her home and had more fun than it could handle. A scream pierced the air and she ran towards it, knowing the voice of her mom, she stopped dead in her tracks to see a beast looming over her mother, then all she could see was her mom.

Lying there, eyes wide in the final moments Von knew she was dead and would never be coming back, she wouldn't hear her mom laughing or singing ever again and now she had no one left to comfort her when the man came in her dreams to torture her for being what she was. Von only had time to notice the body of her father torn in half next to her when the large beast spun on it's clawed feet, snapping it's jaws in delight and eyes glowing like hot amber.

"MOM!" was all she could yell, struck stupid with fear and unable to move, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

_She sobbed and knew she had to run or die, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to live anymore she ran anyway, her skinny teenage legs kicking off and retreating from the kitchen. The thing followed her with a howl and crashed through whatever got in it's way, it caught her by it's large front paw and smacked her into the corner wall where her body spun and crashed into a small glass table._

Glass cut her every which way and she whimpered and clambered to her hands and knees, facing the creature, getting a better look at it, it was a large black wolf, unnaturally large with limbs that had qualities that were far too humanoid for it to be a true wolf. The name werewolf came to mind but her mind wouldn't believe it, things like that weren't real even if things like her were.

It snarled at her, hunger blazing in it's eyes and bloody spittle hanging from it's mouth which it didn't bother lick away, too focused on the young and tender prey before it. Von felt something crackle and snap inside of her but she thought it was only the need to scream and vomit and pushed off with shaky limbs to make for the door that was spinning and drifting before her vision. She had hit her head without knowing it and was suffering the consequences.

The werewolf barred her passage and thought nothing of slashing its massive claws at her, cutting through her shirt and into her belly to wind around to the back, nearly cutting into her spinal column. The force knocked her back and she cried out, never before had she felt anything as blindingly painful as this, so white hot all she saw was black and white warring with each other. Her hands held her side and she couldn't move, paralyzed while her guts threatened to spill out at a seconds notice, blood spraying all over her and covering her chest and speckling her face with crimson splashes.

Again the werewolf advanced, cutting here and there with its claws and tasting with it's teeth, poking and teasing it's meal so she squirmed and wailed despite the pain that she was already in. Von could feel the monster enjoying it more than the fact that it was getting a meal, it liked to hear her scream and it smelled her all over from driving it's nose deep into her crotch to sniffling at her face and snapping at her face to make her shriek in terror.

Shivering now, the shock was setting in and soon she would die but she was sure not before the creature started to eat her. A sudden rage boiled up in her gut and that thing that had been crackling and snapping inside of her finally broke free, eclipsing all other thoughts for the need to destroy.

Von's hand shot out and she howled in rage, energy swarming from her being like a thunderstorm. The force struck the werewolf and sent it flying into a bookcase where the wood splintered around it and fell on top of it as it lay on the ground. It recovered and shook itself off, startled but not about ready to let it's quarry escape, it made to lunge and was repelled back again, its large head smacking into a fractured scrape of wood from the bookcase. When it yelped that's when Von heard footsteps running through the house, heavy boots stomping over the debris.

One of them shouted to grab the creature's attention and shot at it, missing when it crouched and bolted through the house to make an escape out the back door. The tall man that had yelled told the other to make sure she was alive before he ran off after the thing to kill it. Von clutched feebly at her stomach and shivered, legs going numb and vision blurry she could barely make out the face of the man above her except that he had a ball cap.

"Hang on, help's comin'," was all he said and she believed him, there was kindness to his voice even though it was gruff. Von didn't want to hang on, but she would because he asked her to.

888

Coughing, blood coming from his lips, he licked it up. "Well I kind of see you Dean," Leon spoke getting another punch in his face, his head whipping to the side and he laughed. "But you aren't there quite yet. What? You don't have the guts?"

Leon looked down at the floor finding his own blood as well as Dean's as Dean continued to bleed from his own wounds. Intestines were mixed in the mess like dead bugs on a white carpet. Just out there and drawing your eye. Standing up straight he grabbed at Dean's next fist and forced it back, causing it to hit Dean's own face.

"Stop hitting yourself Dean," he said with a childish lilt, repeating the action. "Stop hitting yourself. Why are you fucking hitting yourself?" Bringing it back into his face once more he stopped and then bent his hand back slowly, enough to bring Dean to his knees. Looking down at the hunter he shook his head. "Now, you are going to clean up this grime like a good little doggy and then after maybe you can go outside."

His other hand shot out like a blur, one moment it was there and the next it was in Dean's hair and he forced the hunter to the floor, his face inches from the blood and gore. Thinking up a simple item the iron collar appeared on Dean's neck with a chain conveniently in Leon's hand. Wrapping it around his hand a few times he tugged and then released, playing a game making him bob up and down harshly before setting his foot on Dean's ass, straightening his leg so then it was almost choking Dean with the collar.

No mortal man would be able to endure such excruciating pain, it was as clear as it would be in reality and yet he was still able to function through it, and he was bleeding out through his goddamn balls. His blood boiled even while he gagged on the acrid stench of entrails, he had never gotten used to it down in the Pit.

He coughed and choked as Leon strangled him with the collar, but he refused to clean up the 'mess' that the demon had left on the floor. There was no room for him to move in order to lean back and catch Leon off guard, so Dean did the only thing he could. He spun on his side while simultaneously grabbing the chain with both hands, back landing in the rotting filth now behind him he yanked forcefully and kicked out to strike Leon in the shins. He hollered in pain with the action and wanted to curl up in a ball but didn't, instead scrambling to his feet with his hands still firmly on the chain.

Dean limped around Leon, breathing ragged and sounding more like a growl of a large and very pissed off dog, which given the collar he now donned seemed appropriate. His hand dared to go down and check his package and to his shock he found that he was healed, an smirk that could only be described as evil lit up his face like a wolf at a fresh kill.

Yanking on the chain with all his might he brought Leon forward and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing, a human would have ran out of air and Dean didn't care that all Leon did was laugh at him. Nails digging in and then fingers, Dean ripped out the better part of Leon's throat right to the spine then he tossed that aside and grabbed the exposed section of vertebrae.

"I hope you're still havin' fun 'cuz I'm just getting started," the enraged hunter hissed, breaking one of Leon's arms when it came too close.

Leon was thoroughly thrilled that Dean was getting so into this. His throat was gone but that didn't stop him from being able to think in Dean's mind. A person couldn't kill him in a dream neither could another demon, it was that simple and the rules were that just in their favor.

_Tell me Dean, what kind of animal did Alistair carve you into? Would your father approve and be ashamed that his perfect soldier didn't meet up to expectation? Gave in after 30 years, but your precious daddy...he was a strong man. A soul that was hard to even taint, believe me I had my go at him years ago. You'll never be good Dean. Not after Hell and definitely not with Alex. She's a demon and what are you? Just a pity fuck and relationship soon she'll run away and you'll turn back into the very monster that you were down in the pit. It's like you never really left._

"Shut up," Dean snarled, biting off the words like they were made of solid matter, why was it that every bad guy couldn't get enough of their voice; monologue it for as long as they could.

He wanted to get out of here, not do this anymore and especially not listen to Leon go on about the kind of monster he was and how that affected those he was closest to. If Von was in her actual body he was sure she would be able to pick up on his distress, she had a freaky radar when it came to the weird and strange. The bastard in front of him had hurt Von, and Alex, there was no end to the pain he wanted to inflict upon Leon because of that.

Leon stood seeing Dean was distracted, eyes turning dark and his face becoming just as menacing. "Morning has come hunter and I'm sad to say that even though I work then, I just don't have the _heart_ after all you tore it out didn't you? Dean, don't forget these visits, those questions, because one day it will all unfold and I won't be there to laugh in your bloodied face and say I told you so. No. Alex will do that for me."


	129. Chapter 129

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**October 18th 2009  
9:00 a.m.**

Sam was dressed. The dream, the memories haunting him, there was so much going on with Von and it was an endless movie where he couldn't play rewind, pause, stop or fast forward. They were both awake and running and he looked at her before looking at the wall where he knew the other room was placed on the other side of it. There was a lesson that needed to be learned and he was trying to figure it out. What could they possibly learn in each others bodies? The Trickster always had something up his sleeve, just deserts and then Mystery Spot with him having to learn to live without Dean when he went to Hell.

What was this one? As a group they all had so many secrets, hiding inside and not wanting to let the others know what it was in fear of rejection, anger, or being kicked out and away from them. Sam hated what he saw but he hated to know that Von had kept some of that stuff from him that he had wanted to know, wanting her to share so then they weren't so closed off. Alex and Dean had become more that way since the hunt that the angels placed them on.

Now that he thought about it they were all still shaky on boundaries since Von left and that happened. A crack in the damn that had been temporarily plugged due to a large amount of rocks and mud. It'd be gone sooner or later and it'd be dug up again. Better or worsened, Sam looked back at Von. They were somewhat fine, but they weren't on the level of worked out and neither were the other two.

"Is it really that simple?" he whispered.

888

Feeling movement knowing that the other was awake, Alex felt like she had a nightmare. She dreamed that she had gone on a date with a woman, that she was in Dean's body and everyone else was switched around and there was more oh god was there more but Alex wanted to forget it. She was waking up and fluttering her eyes open she sighed, seeing the sun through the curtains.

"Mm...Morning..." she slurred, furrowing her brows at the voice, glancing at the body in her arms she found herself.

_Not a dream!_

Separating from Dean she sat up and ran her hand through the short strands of hair. Her other part of her dream was coming back to her, the one about Dean, Hell...Alistair. Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by someone knocking on the door to the motel.

_I wonder who it is and what they want._

To wake up finding some dude spooned against him Dean freaked and landed on his feet away from the bed to stare down at him. He clapped a hand over his face and wiped down with a heavy sigh, peeking one eye out to look at himself again.

"Jesus Christ Alex, you scared the shit outta me."

Even with the girl voice he sounded royally miffed, crossing his arms over his chest to find the boobs in the way, yet again. Dean made an aggravated noise and went to man handle them to show how annoyed he was with them when he stopped inches away, Alex still looking at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said instead and jumped a little when a knock came at the door, loud enough to sound like Sam's but if they weren't switched back then neither were Sam and Von. Treading carefully Dean opened the door to find Von and Sam standing behind her, only switch that and it would be right.

He waved them in and closed the door, finding he wasn't in the mood for much sarcasm this morning to make a remark about how happy everyone looked. Von...Sam had a look on his face that said he might have thought of something and if it meant putting everyone back in their meat suits then he was all for it. That would solve one problem so he could work on the others like drinking enough to put a sailor to shame.

888

Von looked at Sam when he wasn't looking and looked away when he was, it was childish and cowardly but she couldn't help it. The images were still burned all too clearly in her head, after Sarah a dozen other scenes and pictures flashed through her head like someone had broken the fast forward button and yet they were all perfectly captured and memorized.

She said nothing as they dressed; only listening to the silence and to Sam who said that they should check in on the other two. When they entered the other room Von stood by the foot of one of the beds but didn't sit down, a curious expression rested on her face when she caught Sam, making her body's face look like it had something it wanted to say. She had a feeling what it was going to be about, because it was what no one else wanted to talk about.

Alex caught just as soon as she saw the look in Von's eyes which was really Sam...It was that subtle note of talking and the subject being the obvious buried one and she stood. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said, heading that way when the door slammed shut and she turned to look at Sam.

It wasn't too hard but it was like if he didn't want something to be done or was angered it just stretched like warm taffy, perfect and easy. "We've all been pushing away the reality of things and I think that what happened a couple weeks ago is what we need to fix. I think that is the lesson that we need to learn. I mean we all seem to think in a sense...and stop me if I am way off deep down but don't deny it with a lie, that we don't understand each other and what the other is going through or even what they are hiding that the other might need to know. For instance when Von had picked up on my memory at the diner. We have all been getting those in the past day we have been stuck like this."

"So what you are saying is that we not only learned part of it from the memories, but now we have to talk about what is going on since that one hunt? Dean and I are fine, we've worked it through and you know what, we don't need to talk about any of this. It's settled. I mean if you two need to do it then by all means, but I'm done," Alex commented.

_I do not want to talk about this at all. Avoid it as best as I can,_ Alex thought.

Von was surprised when she shouldn't have been to see Sam adapting to her abilities so easily. It's what made her want to get back in her own body before Sam found out what she could really do, unless he knew already.

With a weary sigh Von looked at Alex, "Alex sit down so we can get this over with, none of us wanna talk about it anymore than you do, except maybe Sam since he brought it up." The only reason she was willing to do this was because if Sam was right this had a chance of working and reversing whatever the Trickster did to them. What did any of them have to lose?

_Here we go again. Typical Alex, but then again aren't you the same as her in that department? By the way how was visiting Leon again?_

_How the fuck do you think it was? Do all demons get off on being smart asses or is this how you show me that you care; I swear if you were corporeal I would choke the filthy black life out of you!_

_In time you might be able to if you can succeed Dean._

Dean was listening but his attention was divided between Sam and Alex's demon half and he was right there with Alex with not wanting to talk about, especially spilling about Leon's visits, those he could live without telling anyone else about. But it dug into him all the same, Alex and Von had kept it all to themselves and hadn't shared that there was a demon after Alex just like there was one plaguing Von's dreams.

The two women in their group were starting to share uncanny similarities and he wondered what else they had in common that was kept locked up and secret. Because as far as he was concerned what they had been hiding so far was a danger to all of them and should have been told. Confronting them about it was a different matter, would he do it or would he wait till he couldn't hold it in anymore and have it explode out of him in an angry rush when the sense of betrayal became too much?

"So how exactly do you suggest we go about doing this, have a little share and care group therapy time?" There was no sense in hiding the sarcasm in his voice, he wanted them to know he was skeptical that this would even work; the Trickster always had other plans up his sleeve.

"Yes that is exactly what I suggest. Just let's all sit down, dish it through and see if it works," Sam said, taking a seat on the floor and folding his legs Indian style, watching Alex and Von take the beds and Dean grab a chair. "Now...who wants to go first?"

888

When the last words of their talk filled the air the front door blew open and in bounced the Trickster like he was on the world's biggest sugar high and he strutted in, the door closing just as grandly.

"How's it hanging my favorite group of mess ups?" he beamed jovially and laughed when they all scowled back at him in turn. Waving his hand dismissively at the surly crew he walked in the middle of all of them like he was about to announce the best thing since sliced bread. "Group therapy does wonders, you should really consider doing it more often to avoid little bodily swap outs like these, not that it hasn't had its funny moments, well for me at least," he smiled and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Cut the crap," Dean barked, rising from where he sat, finding it better to stand and be ready than not. Von had a similar idea and an equally murderous look on her face, her entire body buzzed with the need to grapple and tear.

"Cool down hot heads, I wanted to congratulate you, figuring out my puzzle, but really, have you really figured it out? The lesson doesn't stop here kiddos, you're all gonna be living, working and paired respectively fucking each other for some time to come, and if you don't have trust then you don't have much," his face dropped and became serious at the last, he really meant what he said and any sign that he was mocking wasn't present.

Everyone was standing in the room now and all of the same mind they went for the Trickster at the same time, finding their vision slanting at odd angles for all of them they were knocked off balance and crashed into each other forming a pile on the floor. The Trickster was gone with only his laughter hanging in the air as the gang struggled to untangle themselves, how could their limbs become so hopelessly entwined so quickly?

Von was in an awkward position, somehow finding herself near the bottom of the pile, with something very warm and very soft, at present, pressing between her ass cheeks. It had a very distinct sensation and she blushed in embarrassment once she realized what it was. And if that didn't make matters worse she was almost eating one of Alex's boobs, and speaking of boobs someone was cupping one of hers, wait, one of hers, that meant that she was back in her own body. She would celebrate later by drinking large quantities of alcohol. Dean was tangled above her, an elbow digging into her back and she gasped, having to open her mouth against Alex and move her head away in order to breath.

Dean had luckily found himself on the top of the awkward dog pile and once he got himself sorted out and rolled off of everyone else he saw with amazement that he was back in his own skin. He wiped a hand down his chest to make sure it was real and then he looked back at the others who were really nothing more than a mess of limbs and grunts.

Alex groaned too many bodies on top of her and Von's face was on her chest which was everything weird and awkward. Feeling Dean move off to the side she tried to inhale with the two, and she exhaled, them sinking down into her body more and her hands rose to Von's shoulders. "Off...Sam...Von...off...breathe...need...know...please..."

_Welcome back._

The tall hunter realized all where he was when he noticed no boobs in his way, and he shifted, attempting at finding grip with his feet before managing to stand, a little too happy to be pressed against Von in that manor which definitely meant he was back. Standing up straight and tall he wasn't there long before he wobbled and fell on his ass. "It's going to take some use to being with long legs again."

"And me with air!" Alex exclaimed, pushing with her hands where they still were and rolled Von off, inhaling and exhaling, repeating it and smiling, her hands resting on her chest and she looked down finding that there were round globes there familiar and not flat. "And I have my girls back with me. I'm officially home now. Wait!"

She stood up, finding her footing and then ran to the bathroom, opening and shutting the door. Sam could hear the sound of silence before a toilet was being flushed and he shook his head and laughed. "I think it's safe to say...I need a few drinks."

A small laugh left Von when Alex exclaimed that she had her girls back and she had to admit that it felt good to be back in her own body where she knew where everything was. The awkwardness of Sam pressed against her passed and while a part of her had enjoyed it, it couldn't overtake how she felt at the possibility that others would be watching. "I think it's safe to say that I agree."

_Though I'll need more than a few._

Once everyone got accustomed to being back in the bodies they belonged in they packed up their gear and headed out of their respective motel rooms to pack the Impala and the Nova. Von shut the trunk once Alex threw in her last bag and reached down to scratch Sorcha behind the ears. There was no plan where to go to next, they would start driving and see where it took them, whether it was to stop off for rest or for their next hunt or maybe both. Von didn't care and she could sense that neither did Dean, though there was an edge of darkness around him now that troubled her.

With a thoughtful frown she stood from where she had been leaning on her car and twirled her keys around her finger several times, "You lead?" she suggested to Dean and he turned his head to her with a nod.

He appreciated the small gesture and turned to Sam. "Ready?"

888

**October 24, 2009  
10:42 p.m.**

Exhaustion hit Alex like a semi, she went to go to her bed only to stop and groan at the knock and Sam's voice on the other side. Her lids were half open, and a glare the magnitude of a thousand amplifiers she shuffled to the door and opened it. "What?"

"I was wondering...if I can...um...come in and talk to Von?" Sam replied.

Her eyes immediately switched to curious and wary before finally it dawned on her, her face sliding out of anger and out of whatever it was before. Nodding her head, she moved around Sam and looked at Von. "I'm going next door to sleep there in the meantime. Those salt and burns we've been doing have been wearing me out. Night," she saluted lazily and headed in the intended direction.

Sam entered awkwardly, closing the door and shaking his head. "Looks like someone was crabby."

"She's just tired," Von replied, somewhat distracted by the blue leather book in her lap, she closed the old book after setting a piece of paper in it as a bookmark in order to adjust the ice pack on her shoulder, "we've had a good run of hunts over the past couple days."

_Which I enjoy except for being used as a human paper airplane._

She looked up at Sam as she set the book next to her, a small but curious smile playing on her lips. Tiredness had begun to set in for her as well but when Sam entered the room that was all forgotten, he had an energy to him that was unmistakable, especially tonight for some reason Von couldn't place. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Sam?"

"Well..." Sam began, his feet taking him closer to her where she sat on the bed, stopping just a few inches from her he didn't know if he should or anything. "I wanted to ask you how your shoulder is and wanted to check on it."

_Smooth._

Moving around to her side, he lifted the ice pack and placed it down out of the way. His hands going to the back hem of her shirt and lifting a bit he found the bruise and winced, it was starting to come in real good but he knew that with some time and ice it would get better.

His fingers absently danced on the skin and he stopped and blinked. He had come in here for a reason but maybe it wasn't the reason that seemed best or even time appropriate. Pulling down the shirt his hand rested on her lower back, his eyes flicking to her face. Hand being removed he stood straight and shrugged his shoulders up and huffed out. "Nasty bruise coming in but I'd say about a week it'll be gone."

Von's body wanted to shiver at his touch but she let it go with a small breath, which was a task all in itself and Goosebumps came all the same. Then her shirt was lowered and the warmth of Sam's hand was at her back before he removed it and she nodded at what he said.

"I've had worse," she shrugged and her face tightened for a second from the pain. Unfortunately, having worse injuries didn't make the smaller ones any less painful.

Adjusting herself on the bed she looked up at Sam, so adorably awkward, one moment he'd be fine around her and the next completely flustered. They had already been through a lot together in a short time yet she could find no fault in his behavior, she was the same if not worse.

"I guess you'll be staying here since Alex went to sleep in the other room, we all know if you wake her up they'll be hell to pay," without thinking about it she put the book on the nightstand, "you're much safer here than waking the beast."

Sam smiled and looked down at her. Swallowing he kicked off his shoes and sat down next to her on the bed. "Von..."

_This is so hard._

Von's tiny smile went to slightly worried when Sam sat down next to her, she might have had her bracelet but she could still tell that he was nervous about something. Did something happen, had Moriarty visited him again after so long, or did he want to talk to her about something solely concerning herself, a memory of hers that he had seen?

"Yes?" she asked carefully, meeting his gaze with her forest green orbs, a hint of worry but of kindness also in them.

His attention to Von at her question of a simple word, his orbs landed on her lips and then went to her own. Body leaning slightly inwards and he continued, his hand going to her cheek and cupping it while he tasted and felt the smooth rich flavor of her. Pulling back after a short one shot, he sighed and smiled, and his eyes closing as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for a week now."

"Not so fast," Sam tutted, his lips recapturing hers after her little dip back into the pool.

His body created its own path as it twisted and then straightened crawling over Von and pressing her back to the bed. Arms holding him up in a push up above her and he continued to take in her lips before opening his mouth at the moment she did. The advantage and the Andes mint were his and Sam groaned. Back muscles working as he flexed his hands.

Back pressed against the mattress Von moaned in response to Sam's groan, and with no where to go with his arms on either side of her she gave into the kiss. She could almost feel the muscles in his body working, flexing and relaxing, then his taste filled her mouth and her hands went up on their own to thread their way through his hair.

One hand snaked down to her waist, loving the feel of her playing with his hair and her legs on either side of him. Fingers teasing the hem and the skin he slid it under and massaged the hip before his palm rested flat and trailed upwards, around and behind to her back to press her more to him.

He wanted her so bad, he loved her too and damn it they had hard times the past four weeks but they were doing much better. Sam missed having Von in his arms, missed kissing her and missed having to hold off on sex. Separating their lips he breathed and opened his eyes so he could stare into her stunning intense green.

"I don't want to do anything more unless you want to Von, I want to make sure that you are ready."

Catching her breath, Goosebumps racing along her skin with shivers following, she gazed deep into Sam's blue-green eyes. She had anticipated him saying this and she shook her head, hoping that her voice would come out normal instead of shaky.

"Why don't we keep going, an' if I say stop then we stop?" she breathed out. She didn't want to stop now, what she was experiencing was intoxicating if still not completely familiar. There was a need deep inside of her to want to become more familiar with it and not hide.

Nodding he smiled and pressed his lips to hers, tongue tangling back with hers and mapping the roof of it. Hand continuing upwards on her back he found the clasp of her bra and traced from there to the front, to cup her breast, sliding the strap underneath the shirt down her shoulder. Darting his tongue in and then licking her upper lip he raised, his hands to her shirt and he lifted, taking it off and tossing it to the side. Diving down he went to her neck, his fingers playing with the other side where her jugular was. Tracing her collarbone and down her right peck just above her breast he had abandoned.

Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed only to gasp, every touch was felt with acute clarity, every nerve ending at attention and eagerly awaiting where Sam would visit next. His warm hands and mouth made her shiver and her heart skip, especially his mouth at her neck.

Von was losing control of her body, feeling heavy and light all at once, but she couldn't just lay there like she was dead as much as she wanted to let Sam do whatever he wanted to her. She had to give back even through the dizzying array of sensations that had a small moan betraying her want to be calm.

A knowledge of hands fumbling at his button up shirt and he smiled on her neck, teeth scraping down gently as he allowed her to open it and undo the buttons, moving his form lower and lower he shrugged off the long sleeve button up and tossed it into the small pile that was no doubt going to grow. Down to her other bra strap he took it with his teeth and tugged it down off the shoulder.

Sam then went back to the shoulder and kissed a trail to the soft beginning curve up of her contained breast. Eyes looking up at her, he slowly nuzzled the fabric and away from his prize with his nose before going to the nipple and breathing on it in staccato timing. Tongue sneaking out he licked the hardened pebble and latched on for a few seconds then releasing. Fingers rolling the peak between index and thumb he moved to the other and spent copious amount of time there while he toyed with the soft abandoned one. He'd manage to get back to it; first he'd deal with where he was at currently.

"Mmmm," Von's fingers pressed into the mattress, feeling the need to hold onto something to keep from falling even though she was already lying down.

She shivered all the way down to her toes and her back lifted off the bed, not quite arching but enough to unknowingly press her chest into Sam's teasing mouth and hand. She was making a valiant effort not to make noises at every turn, but damn it she was too new to this. Twenty-seven year old virgin, some hot commodity that was, she had done better to distance herself then to get close to anybody and that included the physical pleasures of sex, after all you didn't have to love somebody to fuck them.

Von had been lucky to not fall into that cycle, searching out men at the bar to find some release to tie her over for a couple days until the stresses of the job became too much again. Plus she had no idea what would happen when her powers were put into the equation, funny how with Sam she didn't hold that same fear, that either he could take it if anything happened or that he could temper it with his own abilities.

Sam hummed and let go of the nipple with a pop. Tongue out and created a trail down her ribs, feeling every single bone and space while his hand had reached behind to undo the clasp of her bra. Another article to the pile. The hunter breathed, his eyes closing as his nose ran down the indentation of abs and circled her belly button. Rising up after laying a kiss on stomach before her jeans he rose to hover over her face and smiled.

Breathless, Von smiled up at him. Face so close she rose and met his lips, using her ab muscles and then her arm to hold the position. Her free arm lifted from it's grip on the bed sheets and without her even having to look, grabbed the bottom of Sam's shirt and gave it a playful tug while she continued to kiss him.

Sam chuckled into the kiss, smiling and pulling away, rising onto his knees and removing the offending clothing to Von's attention and he lowered, his chest on hers and he sighed when his lips collided with hers. They were flush together and so far the only thing separating them was the jeans but right now he wasn't thinking about that, he wanted to just kiss her and let her explore him like he had explored her. Slow and sensual and he wanted to show tonight how much he really loved Von.

Her hands were left to roam of their own accord, fingertips passing over skin and muscle and the rise of bone beneath it all. She traced his ribs carefully to the back and up his spine, making little circles up to his shoulder blades and to his neck. The thumb of her right hand pressed lightly down his jugular and then both hands over his shoulders and under to where his chest was pressed to hers. Von felt down that line, her hands ran down both their sides where their bodies joined and up to end at Sam's hips where her fingers massaged his pelvis on either side.

Loving her hands on him he smiled and separated lips from lips as he slithered down her body, laying kisses and nips along the way, hands brushing her breasts and he stopped at her jeans. Undoing the button was easy and making the zipper go down it was what echoed in the room. Hands on the waist of the denim he tugged them down but left her panties on considering to other times in the future where they might not be so lucky to stay without following the pants.

Sam added to the pile and then paid special attention to what he had revealed. Mismatched underwear like always and he loved that she was different like that. Touching her left thigh he kissed the knee cap, sliding to the inside of her thigh at a slow pace with licks and kisses. Stopping when he was closer he went to the other one and did the same, one hand running along the abandoned, feeling the smooth skin and muscles underneath.

He however didn't stop going further on this thigh as he went to the line of her panties. Sam breathed and grabbed it with his teeth before letting it snap back softly. Going over the panties just before it on the pelvic bone he kissed. Looking up he saw her watching him and he waited for any words of stopping as he breathed his hot breath down to where he knew the crease would be.

Tongue sneaking out, he met the material, feeling the skin underneath the point of her, and he lifted his head up. Kissing back down and placing a finger where his mouth had been to slide down the spot. Hands sliding over the core he went to the waistband of her panties to pull them down, rolling them up and sliding over thighs to past her knees and off to the side. Completely naked to him and his arms wrapped underneath her thighs to have better leverage and his hands rested on her stomach below her breasts. "Ready?"

Fingers back to holding the mattress her breath would come in short little gasps before evening out and then gasping again. Von's eyes fluttered and she let out a short moan, vaguely aware that her panties were being removed and she was now completely exposed to the cooler air of the room, and to Sam. Her eyes opened long enough to look down the length of her at Sam and she watched his hands rising and falling as she breathed. Unable to find a voice she managed a nod, fingers bunching the sheets to keep herself from shivering too much and not from the cold.

At her answer that wasn't vocal he took pride in rendering her speechless. Sam came closer and he could smell the tang of her before he allowed his tongue to slip and swipe the folds. The flavor was intense and rich like he was drinking cinnamon hot chocolate with strawberries and he licked his lips, going back for more to take it in.

Flicking his tongue he closed his eyes and hummed when he encased his mouth over her nub, rolling around and around before letting it go. His ears picked up her reactions and he continued, taking her lip into his mouth suckling and kissing it. Treating the other lip the same fashion he then returned to the nectar slowly starting to dribble out.

The moan started down in her belly and rolled up in her chest and out of her mouth while she closed her eyes and kept them shut. Licking her lips she gasped, heat contracting up her spine and feathering out like electricity down to her core. Von breathed out, stomach flattening, Sam's hands on her skin and his mouth on her another sound of pleasure breathed past her lips. Slowly, almost teasingly she was getting wet and already she could feel the dull ache of need that would grow as Sam went on and she knew the word stop would never pass her lips.

Stopping when he knew the signs of orgasm coming close, he licked his lips and rose up from his station. Watching Von come down from her high and he was surprised at how quickly she was coming to the breaking point. A knowledge of that made him realize that he would be her first and he wasn't going to stop about that, he was happy that he was going to be. "How'd that feel?" he asked, waiting and observing when her eyes fluttered open.

'How'd that feel?' Was she supposed to answer that in English? Von never thought it would be so intense, they had done things together before but the attention Sam had to detail was mind blowing.

Her eyes fluttered again and she made a satisfied noise that was accompanied with a sigh, relocating her sights to where Sam was, which was hard from her vantage point. Especially because it appeared that she had lost motor control in her arms. Von gave up on the idea and let her body relax as much as it would, which wasn't hardly when little aftershocks would jostle her body. She closed her eyes and one of her hands wandered over to where she remembered one of Sam's to be and she placed hers over his. She might have come close, she might not have, all she knew was that she was still aroused and not wanting Sam to leave her in this state of want and need.

Taking her hand he leaned over and kissed her, feeling her laziness on how it no doubt had felt good. Sam took her lip with his and then let it go. He rose once more to remove his belt and undo his jeans, standing up onto the carpet; he let them drop and kicked them away as well as removed the socks. Stopping at his boxers he looked at Von who was enjoying the strip show he was giving.

Blushing he froze and looked down. He really wanted this, but it was like he was a Virgin all over again with Von. He didn't know what to do and yet he had all this experience and techniques and so much love to show and give and here he was just standing there.

_This is the night._

Von lay there admiring him, a soft smile on her face when she noticed him blushing. He was so sincere and modest, that's what she loved about him and that was only a small part of what made Sam, Sam.

Sitting up gracefully, somehow having gained some of her composure she stood to find her legs weak but usable. One small step took her closer to Sam and her green orbs were aglow with so much that couldn't be described in human words. With a delicate hand she took the hem of Sam's boxers and teased her fingers under it to the sensitive skin that led to other treasures.

She sucked in a tiny breath, feeling Sam's reaction as her own and it left her lips parted and her eyes fell to his boxers and the bulge pressing through the fabric. The sight alone was enough to make her wet right now and she looked back up to Sam's blue-green orbs while her hands did all the talking, clasping his boxers and lowering them down while she reached up to kiss him.

Sam welcomed her kiss and he closed his eyes while his hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing the skin. They both stood there in their own little world. His other hand was in her hair while he held the back of her neck. Von was his and he was hers. She always seemed to have an affect on him that made him act different, like the kid she had known when they were younger but with a little more forwardness, courage and sexual knowledge.

Groaning into the kiss he grew hard just feeling skin against skin ever so slightly. Sam separated their lips and that was when he felt her hand, his knees buckled but he stayed up and he groaned deep in his throat.

With the boxers gone Von couldn't help herself, her hand cupped the velvety smooth shaft, fingers playing over it at first until she began to stroke it, focusing on the tip where her palm rolled around it. Easing away from her ministrations she could tell that Sam was working to stay standing, or maybe it was her own legs beginning to wobble again.

Taking his hand Von backed up till her legs were touching the bed, then climbed backwards on top of it and lead Sam with her. Von had no idea what she was doing, she had no plan and no experience and was only doing what felt right, letting intuition and instinct guide her. Once on the bed she made sure that Sam was on top of her again, she'd be useless on top until she had more experience. Reaching between her legs she took him in her hand again and resumed her attentions, applying pressure to keep him stimulated but not to the breaking point.

Bucking into her hand he held himself above her with his hands and he stared right into her eyes. He needed to be in her. And that was when the light bulb clicked. Pulling out of her hand he gave a slight apology as he reached for his jeans and into the pocket where his wallet was, removing the in case of emergency condom he undid the foil and rolled it on, it snapping too close and constricting and he knew that it was safety that mattered.

Sam came back over her and he waited for the signal, the one glimmer in her eyes that showed she was ready or the simple word of entry. This was the moment of truth, no turning back and them staring at each other felt like it was stretching out for an eternity. Von had opened her mouth to tell Sam he didn't have to bother with a condom, but since that might upset him she quickly closed her mouth and was soon trapped by his intense gaze.

Her legs opened that much wider to give his hips room, while her hands traveled up his arms and to the small of his back making gentle, teasing circles with her fingertips. Von was ready and her hands stopped their teasing, moving up, one stopping at his upper back while the other came around to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb over his cheek bone. The answer was in her forest green orbs, she wanted him like nothing else, she wanted him to make her whole.

Nodding he leaned down so then his mouth was by her ear, one hand leaving his support system as it went to guide him to her entrance, feeling the heat and slickness through the rubber he slid up and down to coat before stopping just there.

"It's going to hurt but that will be it breaking. I'll go slow and you just tell me when you are ready for me to move inside you okay?" he spoke; looking down the line of their bodies where he hung above he pushed through the folds and tightened his abs as he pressed.

Von nodded, she knew it was going to hurt and her breath caught in her throat when he started to slide into her, it felt good and then the pain came. It was sharp and washed over her entire body, a pained noise escaped her and her arms flew to Sam's hips, avoiding using her nails her fingers pressed in hard. Yeah he might have had good enough sense to stop but she wanted to be sure, her arms kept him from going any further but also from him pulling out, she wanted him to stay exactly where she was.

Her breath was shaky and she blinked away the mist that had settled in her eyes. Von tried to relax her fingers but when she managed to get them to ease off they only pushed into Sam's hips again. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, licking her lips with a small groan that showed that she was getting the pain under control. The pain wasn't near gone when Von opened her eyes to look up at Sam. She sighed and relaxed her hands, an expression of apology on her face if she had hurt him; she hadn't meant to hurt him.

"It's okay; just tell me when to start moving again. Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

Von nodded, closing her legs around him so they weren't as wide open as they were before, she hadn't meant to freak out. Pain still crackled around the edges and she wondered if it hurt this much for all women or more for her because she was special.

"Yes," she whispered in answer, her voice sounding louder in the quiet of the room. She needed to kiss him, to have that small reassurance and her hands reached up to cup his face, tracing the features of it. In mid kiss she broke free to gasp when he entered slowly into her, filling her up, the gasp quickly gained sound and turned into a throaty moan.

Reassurance came to him from the moan coming from her and he went a good amount inside but not to the hilt until later when he knew she could handle his size. Sam pulled out at the same pace before going back in and he didn't hear another pained sound or anything and he throbbed inside. For some reason she felt amazing encasing him, more than any other girl and he couldn't place it but it just felt right. Out and then back in his hips moved more and the pace stepped up a notch so it was slow but steady and his hands were holding him up by her head while he kissed her.

Sam was allowing her to get used to his size and though she had nothing to compare it to it was impressive. Length, width it made her entire being hum with pleasure and every time he moved she reacted. Needing to breathe she parted lips, nuzzling his cheek while she gained much needed air.

Moaning as his hips thrust back inside, Sam rolled his hips into it slowly. Von was definitely making him feel like he was new to this all over again, his arms unsteady how she was enveloping him with the tightness of muscles never worked. Sweat was starting to break out on his body but not too much too soon. Rocking his body forward, his hips were back and then followed the swing in deep. Groaning he lowered his chest to hers but still held himself up. A little bit faster he was trying to find a good rhythm but he also wanted Von to feel pleasure and not pain or have it go too fast.

Von's breathing quickened when Sam went faster, hands wandering over his body to feel as much of him as she could. Another moan warmed her throat and her hips moved from their stationary position to roll against Sam's. The movement took more effort than she thought it should have, not that she took much time to process the detail. Nothing was working when it came to her body, she would send commands but nothing would be received, which was likely for the better. Because when Sam went in deeper her whole system was flooded with pleasure and she forced her mouth closed to keep most of the loud moan at bay.

Grunting one of Sam's hands went to her back making her arch and he quickly turned them over, sweat glistening his frame and his free hand went in between them to rub her clitoris while he thrust into her above him. New position helped him loads when it came to his arms shaking from balance and push up that always stayed up.

Sam's mouth moved to her neck to bite and suckle before it traveled to her breast to treat, never neglect a single part of her. Give her attention and Sam groaned, his hand on her back flexing. New position, new wave of sensations and she bucked down against Sam's hips and his hand with a grunt only to have Sam bite her which made her whimper with pleasure. Her arms struggled to support themselves, body weak from overstimulation and without much time to adapt but she forced herself to remain upright.

It was much harder to keep a good pace and not go erratic when you were on top and inexperienced. Sam obviously had plenty of faith in Von and her abilities by letting her take the top because what her body wanted to do might not have been what felt best but she managed. To have more control she sat up on Sam's hips, unfortunately taking herself away from Sam's talented mouth, and placed her hands on his chest for support. Von rose and came down on him in a steady but gentle rhythm to get used to her new position, her head was down and her eyes were closed as her hips worked.

Heat swelled from her belly to the rest of her limbs and her pale freckled skin took on a slight glow as it broke out in sheen of sweat. Opening her eyes to gaze down at Sam her hips rolled counter-clockwise as she rose from him and lowered herself back down, lips parting as she breathed out.

He groaned at her meeting his thrusts with her hips and his hands rested on her thighs while his head tossed back before he stared at Von with heated orbs. Sam massaged her thighs with his fingers, the pressure building in his spine and in his bass. "So...close..." he grunted.

Sam's words were some kind of signal to let her ears know what her body was already beginning to feel. She clenched and her arms went to either side of him while her hips miraculously continued to work, thrusting and rocking against Sam. Her breathing was ragged and she matched the intensity in Sam's eyes with her own, but more passed between them then primal heat.

"Von..." he groaned, bucking once and then another time before he flipped them back over and he thrust into her.

It was in that moment of coming for one more time that he broke, the gates flooded and he growled through clenched teeth, eyes closing. Sam heard her release and he rode her through it slow and sensual. Finally stopping and pulling out he rolled off to his side and pulled her into his side. "I love you Von...I love you so much."

Curling into him Von glided a hand up his neck over his cheek and to his hair to lightly play with the tips around her fingers. Her fingers moved lazily through the strands and she couldn't keep it up, her hands resting back down against his chest. "Ah...I love you too," she breathed, puffing out the first 'I' so it sounded more like an 'ah' sound. Von made a soft contented noise when she nuzzled at Sam's neck, everything was warm and fuzzy and wonderful.

Smiling Sam grabbed the extra blanket at the bottom of the bed and covered them with it. Looking at Von his hand rose to brush back a strand of her hair and he kissed her on the lips softly. "Rest. We've been very productive," he whispered watching her smile knowing it would have been a laugh if she weren't slowly drifting off to the land of nod. Once her lashes met her bottom and brushed her cheeks ever so he reached for the switch by the bed and the room plunged into darkness.


	130. Chapter 130

**November 8th, 2008 5:47AM**

Haskell, Oklahoma

"I fucking hate gnomes," Dean cried angrily.

"Garden gnomes," Von corrected, tightening the stitch and readying to lace in another.

"Whatever, I fucking hate gnomes in general," he turned behind him to look at Von, he was laying on one of the beds and she was stitching up a short but deep cut on his side that he couldn't get to himself. And the reason she was doing it was because Sam and Alex were out getting supplies, winter had set in pretty mean and heavy and there was some supply depot that was having some kind of blowout sale for Twenty-Four hours.

"Stop moving Dean or this needle is going to wind up somewhere you don't want it to be," she warned and he obeyed allowing her to finish up the stitch and patch some gauze over the wound. 

888

**November 11th, 2008 11:03 AM**

Duluth, Minnesota

They were behind schedule, no thanks to the freak blizzard and that one of the toll booths they had to pass was closed down due to weather. Fucking inconvenience. When Von had told them that they needed to head to Duluth, Dean had asked what was there and Von replied werewolf. Simple question, simple answer.

"What do you mean silver won't kill it?" Dean raised a brow, he had never heard of a werewolf that couldn't be put down by a silver bullet to the heart. And he watched Von as she opened her mouth to explain her findings.

"There's more than one kind of werewolf," and when his expression didn't change she continued, "there are several different kinds, all over the world, most of them are extinct or not stupid enough to hunt humans. The reason you've never seen one like this is because they're not native to this area, they came over from Europe to Canada but never passed over the border."

"Until now," Dean corrected.

Von sighed, "Yeah, until now, and trust me when I say that they make the Domestic American Werewolf look like cuddle bears. Silver acts more like a sedative than a solution and to the head or heart can put them down for several hours until their system rejects it."

She went on to tell them that the best way to kill this kind was either fire or beheading, taking an axe to the neck worked better and made more certain that they wouldn't come back. That and it was the less smelly alternative to roasting a large furry beast. They were roughly the size of horses, and were fast like their American cousins, but were stronger and just as sneaky and cunning as their wolf counterparts. Luckily they were extremely rare to come by, endangered.

"I always thought the big furry kind never existed," Dean studied a drawing Von had handed to him and looked up from it to see her face.

"Your dad never told you about the one he killed, him and Bobby heard about one up north and headed up there to kill it," she gathered up some notes and set them aside, "unfortunately it got my family first before they could find it."

"Von, I-," Dean made to apologize but Von stopped him, saying it was alright, no ones knew about it except Bobby. She paused when she caught Sam's expression and cleared her throat going back to the task at hand.

"We have a couple hours to ask around at the morgue and police station, maybe scout it's likely hunting site, the bodies are probably buried in the frozen earth by now so we won't be able to examine them." Full moon was tomorrow and they had to work fast before the werewolf managed to hurt or kill anyone ever again.

Alex cleaned her favorite gun and checked her knife to see that it was sharp enough before putting them in their rightful places. "Okay, so split up then, Sam and Dean take the morgue, Von and I will take the police station."

"Wait why do you two get to go to the police station?" Sam asked.

"Because we have the boobs and we are just women in general. We have to try to get the places and it'll be faster and easier than with you two. Morgues have girls believe it or not so you'll have an easier time as well."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded understanding Alex's strategy. Finding his suit he pulled it out and stared at it with a sad demeanor. "I hate wearing these things."

"Try it in a skirt," Alex smiled, taking her own out as well and heading to the bathroom to change.

As soon a the short brunette hunter left, Sam turned to face Von and Dean, a question hanging over his mind since they had got here and got word of it being what it was, especially since he figured it once Von did from seeing her memory weeks back. "This hunt doesn't make sense though. Why now? Out of all the times it could have done it why come now to kill? Besides you said it yourself, they aren't stupid enough to kill humans."

"Duluth is close to the border, it could have come over that way, and I said _some_ aren't stupid enough to kill humans, this kind, the Loup-Garou, will go after humans if it wants, but it's smart and if there's other prey around like a deer or cattle then it'll go after that instead," she gathered up her suit and headed towards the bathroom just as Alex exited, "if not then it's long pig on the menu."

"Long pig?" Dean queried.

"Human," Von shouted through the door while she got herself dressed and ready to go. To the police station it was and once they found the spots the victims were found in then she would take Sorcha out to sniff around.

"Great so we have an oversized man-eating Benji on our hands."

Dean pulled out his suit and smoothed it down with his hand only to toss it on the bed and go searching for his dress shoes. He began dwelling on the fact that this was yet another thing that their dad had told them never existed, just like vampires. With the vampires he thought they were extinct so what was the point of telling his sons about them, and with the Loup-Garou they weren't native to the States so why bother mention that either.

_Because it's not like they wouldn't be able to run across the border without getting stopped to check their passports..._

888

Walking through the police station Alex was happy that she didn't have to flirt with an old cop but rather one that was early thirties and wasn't too bad looking. Dean and her had worked some things out in the past two weeks and she was happy for that so being here right now she knew it was just the job. A small smile escaped her at the thought of him and she quickly wiped it off when Von caught her.

Clearing her throat she waited for the files that they had written down and put away. Though for an "animal attack" it was common for bears to go for people in the woods in this area of Minnesota. The cop found it a tad strange that the FBI would be looking more into it but Alex and Von had given a good excuse that sounded reasonable to his brain.

"Thank you officer for making the copies, if we find anything we'll have our supervisor message you, but feel free to call us if there are any more attacks. We will be staying at Andy's Motel room 4 and 3," Alex spoke, turning on her heels, hating that they were heels and she had to wear the skirt, especially with winter now being here and snow coming and going in small amounts. The chill was Hell to pay.

_Maybe it's a sign to get suit pants._

Outside and walking to the Nova, Alex climbed inside with Von and sighed opening the file to look at the contents. "Well, we've got a general idea of a location where the bodies were found. It's a wide expanse of land and surprisingly not too far from...no way...Hey, can we stop by somewhere before we head back to the motel?" Alex asked, giving the address to go to.

888

The bodies were in the ground just like Von said but the reports on the bodies, as well as photos...the morgue was very thorough on their studies compared to most. Maybe the more they had the more they got paid on their next paycheck? Sam exited the Impala and went to the motel room door, entering and shrugging off his jacket as he continued to observe the information laid down.

"Bear my ass, this is definitely wolf. And not the heart thing Dean, but actual wolf eating and attack pattern. These things act more like their fathers who laid the infection through a single bite or just blood line. The werewolves we know only eat the heart, but from the information here, they attacked and ate other things, they avoided that organ and many others because it was interrupted Dean," Sam paused. "Call Alex and Von and see if they are done yet and tell them we found something."

888

The heat was on in the Nova for good reason; two women in skirts did not mix well with winter elements. Von was about to add her two cents when Alex asked if they could stop off some place before they headed back to the motel.

"Uh, sure."

She flicked her gaze to Alex before she turned out of the parking lot and onto the street, heading down towards the area where the killings happened, only Alex had given a house address. Pink Floyd's 'Brain Damage' was playing in the background when Von pulled up to the house, letting the engine continue a bit while she ducked her head down to look past Alex at the house outside.

"So why did you want to go here?" she asked and lifted her jacket when her phone started to vibrate and the familiar ring tone began to play. "Hey, Dean...okay...no, we're checking something out ourselves, we should be back soon," Von sniffed and checked out the window again, "I dunno, there's a house Alex wants to check out that's near the forest where all the victims are." The conversation ended soon afterwards and Von tucked her phone back into her pocket, "Dean wants us to know that he and Sam might have found something." She cut the engine and climbed out of the car followed by Alex. The winter wind greeted them and Von grumbled under her breath, moving carefully up to the side walk in her heels to walk beside Alex up to the house.

888

Dean liked to be prepared but knowing that they had to pretty much throw everything they knew about werewolves out the window for this case had it's annoyances. The good thing was he also liked to learn about new critters and how to kill them. "Von said that they're checking out a house around the area where the werewolf likes to hunt," he informed Sam and placed his cell phone on the nightstand to return to cleaning his weapons, now couldn't be a better time to make sure that everything was up to snuff.

888

Knocking on the door she waited, the bitter cold just on the back burner of her mind as she heard the footsteps come closer. The house somewhat familiar but it was the name that got her on the documents. When it opened and she saw that face she smiled. "Well if it isn't Noah McMillan."

"Hey shouldn' I be sayin' that to you Ms. Alex Tatiani. How's my nephew treatin' you back in South Dakota?" the man asked, stepping up to the short brunette and hugging her.

"Same old, same old. The kid can't enough of me, literally. I swear it's you McMillan men, always looking at women out of your age range."

"Oh I'd have you if I knew you were still single. Who's the guy?"

The invite was noted as he stepped back a bit to let the two women through, the red head he gave a smile and nod friendly and not stepping over boundaries. Alex laughed and shook her head it was just like Noah to know things without really needing a call or it being said. Was Alex that obvious now though?

"Another old friend of Bobby Singer's."

"Old friend? So that nice fella with brown hair, beard, startin' to go gray and don' forget the name like the rifle."

"John? Oh god no. His oldest son."

"I knew that, just wanted to see your reaction that's all," Noah commented, motioning for them to sit down. "And who's your friend? Dare I ask what you came here for and I know it's just to see me and confess your undyin' love."

"Von. Von MacKinnon. Another friend of Bobby's, mine and the Winchesters. And you are right; I didn't come here for just that. What do you know about the murders close by here?" Alex asked.

A subtle silence filled the air and amusement disappeared from his features as Noah sat down. Leaning back he rolled his tongue. "Not much, just that a bear got em'. Typical thing to happen here in Duluth. Lots of trees. Police don' necessarily like to talk about investigations or deaths to the locals no matter whose property it is close to lyin' on."

Alex looked at Von and sighed, her brows confused. This hunt was getting so frustrating. But if the werewolf had attacked close by to Noah's house, why didn't it come there to kill him too? Or did the werewolf not dare to go that close to a civilian locked away and knows the woods like he was born from them. The female hunter clicked her tongue and looked back at Noah. For a man his age he still looked young, he'd always hit on her.

"I'm sorry that this is the only reason why I visited. Excuse me. We. I thought you might know something, I'm working a job on this and yes I know that it's a nice dead end, but there is just something not right here."

"I always said to trust your instincts, no matter what anyone says especially the law. Break a few rules and don' hesitate the next time you come in town to visit me again. How long you stayin'?"

"A week, maybe more maybe less. It depends. If anything happens out here, can you let us know? Still at the same cell number, but I'd appreciate the information if there is another attack nearby here," Alex said, standing up with Von and heading for the door, knowing it was a self let out deal with the man.

Noah nodded and smiled. "Anythin' for you."

"Nephew?" Von raised a curious eyebrow as she climbed into the car quickly and turned it on, ready to pull out once Alex closed the door.

It was a shame that Noah didn't seem to know much, but it was no surprise, Loup-Garou's wouldn't barge into a house unless they were desperate for food. Noah seemed like a nice enough guy, but there was something odd that niggled at the back of her mind, like a smell that wasn't really there. Some people were like that though and she let it slide, there were far more dangerous things to be concerned with but she would always keep that at the back of her mind. After all, Noah's house was close to the kill site, she didn't want to think about it what with Alex being friends with him. Maybe it was because he was a little pervy and Von had always felt uncomfortable around that, unless of course it was Dean in which she rightfully teased him back.

"Trevor. Oh, yeah that's right you never met him. The teenager at Bobby's? The neighbor? The one on the swing with me and the one that gave us our High School hunt?" Alex started, seeing to jog Von's memory and sure enough she watched it slowly click. "Noah is Trevor's Uncle." Alex sighed and hit the button on the radio, needing some music and knowing the song that was on and that Von hadn't switched it meant that it was one that they shared a liking to. Oh how she loved Trent Reznor's voice.

888

The engine of the Nova coming to Sam's ears and Sorcha's who was at his feet, he looked at the door and the dog went to it to greet her owner and he smiled. Metal doors shutting and then the knob being opened he watched as the two girls flooded inside from the cold. "How was the lead Alex found?"

"Bogus but didn't mean it was completely worthless. Went and saw Trevor's Uncle who lives near where the murders took place. Thought we should stop by to ask questions and he didn't know anything other than what the police had told him. Which leads to searching those very woods tonight to see if our furry friend shows up," Alex said, grabbing her duffel and lifting it onto the bed where Dean was seated cleaning his weapons.

Her sights dragged up to meet him and she smiled, mouthing, "Hi."

_Oh dear Lord, what is wrong with you? After we made up with him for what avoiding him for a whole week, many weeks ago, now you are all back to the same smoozing that was going on at Bobby's?_

A long royal blue sweater was taken from the bag as well as black jeans, socks and a black undershirt for extra warmth. She changed into the jeans underneath her skirt while Sam and Dean explained about the morgue findings and Von and she explained about the police findings. Finally deciding that the rest needed to be done in the bathroom she waved and headed inside, still listening and talking through the wood to stay in the conversation.

"Well we have time to kill, clean the weapons, which I think Dean is almost done with, grab some grub and head out there. That way we have a lay of the land just before the sun goes down," Sam planned out, shutting the file.

Von was too busy playing with Sorcha's ears to notice that Alex had taken the bathroom first. Kissing her dog on the nose she stepped over to her duffle and began to pull out some warmer clothes, a grey sweater and a purple shirt to wear underneath along with some faded blue jeans with one knee ripped out. It didn't seem to matter every pair of her jeans had some kind of damage and it was authentic not put there for style.

Setting those down with a pair of wool socks she shrugged out of her jacket that she only wore with her suit and kicked her heels off, glad to be rid of them. She smiled at Sam and sat down on one of the small beds in the room to pull on some over the knee socks, wool socks were itchy and she always wore other socks under them.

Dean smiled back her silent 'hi', glad that they were back on good terms with each other. Hell, better than good terms. He was snapped out of his reverie by Sam's voice and he nodded to show that he had been paying attention. Sammy always got his panties in a twist when Dean was off in la-la land.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving," Dean locked the barrel of his Colt 1911 back into place and finished its assembly to start cleaning up his work area. His head perked up when Alex exited the bathroom and Von took her turn to get dressed.

Once the gang was all set they headed out, deciding on one car and that was the Impala to pile into, all five of them, the girls in the back seat. They hit the diner and finished up their to-go meals by the time they reached the forested area. Sorcha bounced out of the car into the snow and Von followed, minus the bouncing. Dean circled around the front and met up with her, scanning the area like she was, there was still enough light for them to split up without a problem if they wanted. But a forest could have dangers in winter without the help of werewolves.

"We should head up this way, and be careful, the snow can be deceiving and not as well packed or thin as it looks," she pointed out the way she thought they should go first and Sorcha overheard, quieting her fooling around and beginning to sniff around for tell tale scents.

Removing her gun and knife, so then both hands were full she was glad her black coat was nice and warm but not too bulky or noisy. Alex and Sam met up with Dean and Von and when Sorcha found a scent that seemed a good start they followed, her combat boots crunching in the snow and her eyes everywhere. The sun was going down and it didn't take long for them to be enveloped by darkness. Coming up close to where Dean was Alex noticed Sam doing the same with Von.

Silence was around them besides the crunches of snow with each step, that was to be expected and what seemed like a long time of walking in the cold, Alex swore she couldn't feel her own face. A snap of a twig to her right made her gun train on the area. "Something is out here with us..." she breathed, a cloud escaping her mouth into the frigid air.

"Well then we better just stick together and make sure-" Sam began, stopping when he was tackled to the ground from high above, a snarl and he yelled at teeth sinking into his arm when he defended himself.

The wolf was huge and Alex raised her gun and knife, going up to it and firing as well as Von and Dean. It turned on them, blood decorating it's muzzle and it's eyes intense brown with flecks of gold. Swiping a paw at the red head that came closer it flung her to the side and the same with Dean but Alex was shocked how it left her be and went back to Sam, dragging him by the shoulder creating a new wound through the snow rather quickly.

"SAM!" she screamed, lowered her weapons and began to run after them, hearing Dean yell at her.

Sam groaned and tried to find his gun, but couldn't. It was gone from his grip and he was seeing spot behind his eyes as he watched color a dark rich color decorate the snow. Looking up he found the animal and he swallowed hard, he could smell the breath and wanted to gag but right now he was losing a lot of blood which made it hard to stay awake.

888

This wasn't happening, terror tightened her gut and she struggled to her feet, searching frantically and finding Sam no where, the monster had dragged him off. Dragged him off to kill him to eat it's prey, Von wanted to scream but her voice was struggling for the air she needed to run, she found Dean and helped him up and they both ran.

Dean led the way because he had seen where Alex had ran off to, Sorcha followed up the rear to guard but once she caught a sharper scent she plowed ahead, all razor backed and snarls. The snow was getting thicker now the deeper they went and their running was dragged down to frantic leaps.

They heard Alex screaming for Sam and Dean answered by shouting her name, knowing she wouldn't listen but needing her to hear him anyway. They were getting closer, they were right behind her but Sam still couldn't be seen anywhere. Von blinked, she would not cry, her tears would freeze her eyes shut and then what good would that be, then she would be the next one dead. No, not dead, Sam wasn't dead, they were going to find him and he was going to be alright and she would slaughter the monster that was stupid enough to have attacked him.

"Sam!" she screamed, head whipping around and followed the black blur that was Sorcha. Without her dog even having to think about it she launched herself down the steep slope at the werewolf as it was about to sink it's jaws into Sam and pull out his intestines. Sorcha's jaws locked onto one of its arms, her eyes blazing brilliant primal blue.

Von was next to go down the slope only her trip was rockier in her haste and because of the depth of the snow. She only had the one gun and her knife; she barely used fire arms but hadn't anticipated the werewolf being out a day before the full moon so she hadn't bothered to bring her bow with her. Waist deep in the snow at the bottom she still couldn't see Sam in the darkness of the trees but with Sorcha attacking the werewolf she could see it plainly and she trained her gun on it. Dean started shouting her name now and a shot went off, not her own, the muzzle flash lighting up behind her.

"Sorcha down!" Von commanded and the dog dropped away, narrowly missing a well placed claw swipe from the beast. The red head squeezed off a shot into the monster's chest to get its attention. "Come to me, pretty boy," she called, the space between her shoulders tightened and her head ached, a good sign that she was about to release some serious hell.

"Von!" What the fuck it wasn't even the first day of full moon and this thing was out? "Sammy!"

He turned to Alex his eyes wide and then down at the slope where Von had disappeared. The werewolf was easy enough to see what with it's size and it not making an effort at present to hide itself so he took the opportunity to shoot at the fucker that attacked his brother. The round caught it in the shoulder and then Von shot at it, muzzle flash lighting up the snow and showing that there was blood everywhere it could be. Even through the cold wind he could smell it and he wanted to gag knowing it was Sam's but instead he raced around to find a different way down while Von fended it off.

Snapping at growling at the red head shooting at him, he moved around her and left his meal behind. Its eyes landed shortly on Alex and she couldn't move. Its eyes made her freeze and Alex's mouth hung open slightly.

_Don't just stand there! SHOOT IT! Help Sam! Why didn't anyone think to bring a tranquilizer!_

Sam groaned and fluttered his eyes shut the wounds hurt like a son of a bitch and he vaguely heard his brother calling his name before he wandered into the welcoming black. The werewolf went down on its haunches, snapping forwards and then returning, it looked around the area for escape or better way. It could take these hunters, it was pure knowledge that they were in there for it with the guns and the dog for tracking. Smelling something off of the red head it bared its teeth.

"Yes, that's it." Von felt the pulling of a malicious grin and when it snapped its head around at Dean crashing through the frosted bushes she flicked her hand out.

The werewolf was swatted into a tree like there was nothing beneath all the fur and the air felt like it had gone several degrees colder as her energy leaked out into the air like static ribbons. Von's eyes were sparkling orbs of amethyst now, having an ethereal glow to them that matched the werewolf's. She stepped forward unafraid that her head could literally be bitten off in one bite.

Her fingers curled into a fist eliciting a yelp from the large wolf as she telekinetically made its insides rebel against it. Closer and closer she stepped, vaguely aware that Dean had been fortunate enough to find Sam and was now talking to him. The energy coming off of her made the boughs of the trees answer with groans that sounded like voices. She could feel the werewolf pressing against her magick and she pressed back, making it suffer and work for its next kill because she knew the look in its eyes.

Dean had found another way down but it was more plant ridden for its lack of steepness, he didn't care all he wanted was to find Sam. Hearing a groan despite the snarls off to his side his sights dropped to the shadowed form crumpled against a tree. Falling to his knees he reached for his brother, "I'm here Sam, I'm here."

His hands met the slick and chilled fabric of his brother's jacket and he knew if he drew his hands away that they would be coated in blood. Dean had already seen too much blood, way too much for anyone to lose and survive for much longer. Von's energy made his skin tingle and he looked to his right only to see Von treating the werewolf like it was a stuffed toy that had misbehaved. Dean's attention quickly went to Sam again seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Hey, hey, stay awake for me, Sam...Sammy!"

This wasn't happening again, this couldn't happen again. Dean felt sick and swallowed down the bile, ripping open what he could see of Sam's bloody sleeve to expose the vicious wound. It was right down to the bone in some places, which meant it was going to hurt and Dean hollered in agony when he placed his hand over it, his own arm opening up to receive the wound in all it's entirety. He didn't even stop to think if the infection was transferable, only that he had to stop the bleeding. He wasn't going to lose Sam, not this time, not ever again.

Watching the wolf begin to give up, its eyes fluttering shut, and its breathing going into the state. Alex moved up to Von, "Stop it's knocked out," she said, her voice weak and when she saw the thing start to change back, Alex nearly fell to the ground. "Stop it Von! Stop!" Grabbing her friend by the shoulders when she didn't listen she pushed her to the snow to get to the fallen werewolf. Von could be pissed at her all she wanted but staring down at the naked, bloody form of Trevor made her world plummet.


	131. Chapter 131

They were in the Impala, Trevor in the trunk tied up and a big blanket thrown over him, Sam was in the backseat with Von while Dean drove. Out of all the people for it to be the furry guy, the one that committed the crimes, it had to be the one that Alex knew and the one that was too young to just kill on the spot. She had argued with Von about not killing him, about not hurting him, and she had gotten a bruise on the side of her face for it. Like some petulant child that didn't know any better.

Silent and staring out the window, it surprised her to hear the crumble of rocks and dirt from the tires and she looked at Dean where he was. Glancing out the windshield she saw a good size cabin with a good sized shed as well, empty, no cars, probably been there unknown by locals but used two years ago. The car stopped and as soon as that happened, Alex was out of the car and rushing to the trunk, feeling arms around her waist preventing her from opening it to get to Trevor, pulling her back.

"He's hurt, you can't just keep me away from him!" she yelled, they were far away from any civilians but she didn't care about her voice level, her elbow hitting into Dean's side and he released, she managed to get to the trunk, about to open it when the arms returned and she was in a fireman's carry.

_You are acting irrational. Dean is trying to keep us safe. If this were another werewolf you wouldn't be doing this._

Being brought towards the house while she tried to get Dean to let her go, she was brought down the hall and into a bedroom, the door shut and blocked from the outside. She kicked it and pounded her hand on the wood. "He's human Dean! He's still human! He's just a kid!"

With Alex safely locked away in the bedroom he moved back out to the car to help Von carry Sam inside. His movements were mechanical, he didn't know what to feel so he tried hard not to feel anything, especially when he saw Von combing her fingers through Sam's matted and blood soaked hair. She didn't want to move, didn't want to wake him up she said and Dean had to convince her that moving him into the cabin was best, it was warm in the cabin and they could keep him safe there. Safe, the word stuck on his tongue like bad milk and he wanted to spit, instead helping Von out with Sam's unconscious body.

They set him down on the bed in the other bedroom, working around each other to get him out of his clothes. Von started the fire by merely snapping her fingers after Dean had placed some logs into the fireplace, her eyes had never returned to their natural green but Dean said nothing. Any hopes that Sam wasn't infected were dashed, all it took was one bite and Sam had earned two, savage and deep, it would be naive to think that he was clean, even with Dean having healed the bite on his brother's arm. The wound at his shoulder was too much for Dean to deal with all at once, it didn't matter, soon the fever would set in as the infection raged through his body and became a part of him.

What had Alex been thinking, wanting to save the monster? It had blindly attacked Sam, struck out at Dean and herself and yet spared Alex any harm, which meant it had capacity enough to think at least at a base level to recognize people. Out of the four of them it would have made more sense for it to attack Von or Dean, Dean more so since he was with Alex and the werewolf seemed to find her appealing. When she found out it was Trevor, the boy Alex had spoken of fondly she went into a rage. Had she known that Trevor was a monster and if so why hadn't she done anything about it? Alex had made her defense and Von had back handed her for being a fool, Trevor had made the biggest mistake of his life and he was going to pay for it.

Dean and Von finished stripping Sam down to his boxers, throwing the bloody mess of clothes in a pile to burn later. They had everything they needed except for the brunt of Von's magickal supplies which were back in her Nova, making her regret on being okay with going in the one car. "Are there any cures for this kind?" Dean knew there couldn't be, Von had explained that this breed was older, but he had to ask anyway.

"There's rumors and stories," she couldn't meet Dean's eyes as she began to clean the blood off of Sam, "I could try but some of them aren't pretty."

"Then try," was all Dean said and opened the med kit to prepare a suture, they both knew that if there was no cure that Sam's wounds would heal on their own and there was no point in stitching them up. What they should have done was do Sam a favor and put a bullet to his brain to save him from a life of being cursed but both were too selfish even if it was a constant thought in their minds.

888

Kicking at the door, needing it open. Why was she acting like this? All this time of knowing Trevor, she had been trying to protect him from this life, this knowledge of the things that go bump in the night and what she really did. He found out a little bit of what it was at the High School when they took the job, but now...he was a werewolf, a thing she hunted and he had attacked her friend, Dean's brother and Von's boyfriend. It didn't seem to matter to her. She cared about Sam she did and the others thoughts, but Sam would come out of it though infected.

_You can't let Trevor get away with this Alex; then again you can't let Dean and Von get away with this either. You've known Trevor for a few years, he's a good kid, and sure you didn't know that he turned furry...maybe...just maybe he got infected when...plausible. What I am trying to think here is you are caught between friends. That look in both Dean and Von's eyes though when he turned back, it was still murderous. Don't think that they won't do something horrible to him._

Looking around the room she was in, bed, walls, light fixtures hanging from the ceiling, and the window. The window wasn't barred, but it was blocked with wood. It didn't take a hammer to pry the sucker off when she could kick it open good. Then again she had her knife. "I'm sorry guys, but if it were someone you knew in Trevor's position, you would do the same thing...maybe, if you had the heart," she muttered under her breath, going to the window, taking out her knife.

One plank down, resting on the bed as to not fall outside and make noise. The next plank was a little bit tough but she managed it, finally getting the last one she bent her frame, swinging a leg out and then the next, lowering to the earth floor and quietly working through the brush and twigs. Getting to the Impala, she heard it rustle inside, freezing. What was she doing?

_Protecting Trevor. Noah is probably worried sick about him. Visiting his Uncle no doubt but why didn't Noah tell us about that?_

"He was protecting his nephew," she whispered, walking forward again and going to the driver side to open the door and pressing lifting the trunk lever. 

888

Trevor woke up to darkness and hard surface under his back. He sighed. "Noah?" he asked, knowing that his Uncle might have just blocked out the sun in the cellar and put him on the rug.

Beginning to stretch he found that he really couldn't, his hands were tied together, and his legs were too and the rest of his body was lined with rope to prevent him moving all too much. Trevor turned his head, his eyes furrowed. Had he got that bad last night that he had to be tied up? Turning his body he felt the place he was on bounce and he knew that it wasn't a rug on concrete flooring. Hands rising up a bit above him he felt the metal and followed it to his right where it curved down like a trunk.

Worry and fright entered his body and his heart rate sped up. "HELP!" he screamed, hitting his hand on it once, surprised when it actually opened and popped up a little. Footsteps came to his hearing and he watched it go up more and he saw Alex. "What...what is going on, what am I doing here? Why am I tied up?"

Alex thought she was going to cry at hearing his frantic voice, he was scared. "It's okay. Trevor do you remember anything that happened in the couple hours?" she asked, reaching inside to try and help him sit up.

"Not really, I just know I am not back at my Uncle's like I should be."

"We found you in the woods."

It was that look in Alex's eyes that told him that she knew, at least knew something about him and that one thing that he didn't want anyone to know. Trevor knew about himself, but he also wasn't as in control or strong as his Uncle to contain his memories of what he did. He heard about it with those people a few days ago that were now buried, gone from their families. He had gotten out from the bindings he usually would be in around the full moon. It was harder to control to not change when around that time for him because he was younger when he was infected, he was still younger. What did he do to Alex and her friends that he deserved to be tied up and taken away? Looking around he saw a cabin and he knew that he wasn't anywhere near town or his Uncle's, his attention back on Alex he had to ask.

"What did I do?"

Opening her mouth to speak she didn't get a chance to answer when she was tackled to the ground, rolling onto her back she was pinned by Sorcha growling at her. Alex turned her head to the side and closed her eyes when Sorcha threw barks in there. It wouldn't be long for the others to come to see what was going on and they were going to be pissed with her.

"You hurt Sam, Trevor. You infected him."

Trevor heard her words over the dog, he didn't know the guy personally, he never really met him face to face but he figured a sense of what he looked like just like a memory of what the red head looked like when she went off in Bobby's back yard that time. The house door opened and he watched as Dean ran down the steps and out, glaring at him where he sat in the trunk, and then watched him go to Alex on the ground with Sorcha looking even more unhappy.

When Sorcha started to bark both Von and Dean headed towards the door, then Dean stopped her, "Stay with him, I'll see what's going on," he walked away and started to run. Outside and down the steps his face was a mask of thunder at what he saw, he marched over to Alex and grabbed her up off the ground. "You shouldn't be out here," Dean said gruffly and it showed that he was trying to control his voice. He was worried for Alex but now he was angry, he knew exactly what Alex was out here for and he wasn't impressed.

Dean looked over Alex at Trevor still sitting up in the trunk and looking scared, he had always felt off about the kid and now he knew why. His monster radar had gone off and he hadn't even realized it and all because Trevor was Alex's friend so he had put it out of his mind for her sake. He started to take Alex back inside, hating that he was fighting with her but he didn't know if Trevor was going to wolf out again and hurt anybody else.

His mind went to Sam and all the horrible scenarios that were going to follow, he was infected now and that was dangerous, he didn't know if Von knew how to handle that. She hadn't mentioned it yet so as far as he knew she only knew how to hunt and kill them, not raise them and train them. The other alternative would permanently put Sam out of their lives and Dean didn't want to consider that an option. "Watch him and if he moves..." he ordered Sorcha and looked at Trevor knowingly and turned back to the house to trudge back with Alex.

Trevor watched the dog watching him and he had to say it was nerving. His eyes were where he heard Alex speaking to Dean, where they had entered and he wanted to help her but knew what he had done and she was defending him. Glancing back at the dog he swallowed nervously, almost wanting to shut the trunk and stay in the trunk for a long time. It was safer in there.

Sorcha stared the wolf down; she could smell the fear on him. He should be scared because for what he did he was going to be punished, he'd be lucky to die quick. Did she feel sorry for the wolf-boy, the answer was no, he had wanted to kill Sam and she had a certain affection for the very tall human. This wolf had been like all the others of its kind, no matter the breed, once it changed it had no control over its savagery. All they felt was hunger and they would feed it any way they could, that was all she had ever seen out of them.

Von had never allowed one to stay around long enough to see them do anything else. Sorcha growled low in her throat to remind the boy not to move around too much, she had honestly never seen one in human form that was still alive but she knew well enough that he could be just as violent and animal like in this form if he wanted to be.

888

"Dean, let me go. If I don't do anything you will hurt him or kill him, I don't care if you think I shouldn't be out there or not. Sam's infected and injured I get that but so is Trevor," Alex said, stopping and trying to pull her arm out of Dean's grip, wincing. "Let me go."

_Alex..._

"Alex," he swung her around so she was facing him, a war of emotions all unpleasant in his eyes, "_do_ you get it? He almost killed Sam, he was going to eat him alive if we weren't there to stop him, it doesn't matter if he feels bad for doing it now, it's obvious he can't control himself when he's wolfed out which makes him dangerous."

_And he killed those other people too._

Dean wanted to understand Alex's side on this but he couldn't, not with his brother hurt, infected, maybe even dying from his wounds. And the monster responsible was in his trunk, Trevor had hurt a lot of people and killed some, a monster was a monster and since he couldn't control himself he had to be dealt with. That was just the way it was and it had to be accepted. The only reason Dean hadn't killed him himself was that Von might need him for use in a cure. If a cure was even possible, they were racing against the clock and the odds were stacked against them.

"Yeah and Dean it's obvious that until those people that we came here for were his first kill. Trevor isn't a killer; he doesn't even remember hurting anyone! He has to be told by someone in order to know! Which means that he had been chained up for I don't know how many years and first time he got out. Of course he can't control himself because no one was with him to stop him. Stop as in stop not fucking kill!" Alex yelled, pushing away from Dean roughly. "You might find it easy to do this, but I know his mom, I know his fucking family and I don't want to see the look on her face when she finds her son dead or had died or hell missing."

She ran a hand through her hair before she went to walk around Dean, him getting in her way, going for the other direction and then swinging back to finally get the leeway she needed only to have Dean grab her again and push her into a wall.

"What do you think I'm going to do let him go? I am aware that he is dangerous, but we can talk to him, we can help him while we help Sam. I'm not a fucking idiot. You can't keep me from him."

Hearing her words he took a step back but not far enough to let her go, he didn't know what to do, every fiber of his being told him to kill Trevor because he was a monster. But that meant that he would have to kill Sam too and those haunting words of his father's crept up on him again like the bogey man. He couldn't kill Sam, he had to save him, any way that he could and he had paid for saving him too and he would do it again. Alex really felt for this kid, knew the family, it made it tough but it didn't change facts.

"You said he'd been chained up, he lives back in South Dakota, which in my mind means that the Uncle you went to visit today knows all about this and has been keeping it from you. If he knows anything about what you do that means he doesn't trust you enough to have helped Trevor," Dean explained, his own words making his blood boil, this was more complicated than it was supposed to be.

The hunt was supposed to be easy, come in find the critter, kill it dead and move on. But when the critter knows one of the hunting party it makes the black turn to grey, he thought about Madison, the woman Sam had fallen in love with and had to kill because of what she was. She was a good person too, smart and sexy and good for Sam but that didn't change that she was still a monster and they still had their job to do.

Alex glared at Dean in that moment. "He trusts me enough and he doesn't know about what I do Dean, so he didn't say anything. Hell even if he did know he wouldn't say anything in fear I might kill him! I'm not going to let you, Von or anyone hurt or murder Trevor." Pushing at him she wanted to frantically get back to the one in the trunk guarded by a damn dog.

Shaking his head he stood his ground, "Sam and I knew a werewolf once, a woman had gotten attacked when she was walking home and the thing bit her. Sam fell in love with her, and we tried to cure her, keep her from getting out, but in the end Sam had to kill her. She was a good person, like Trevor, and she couldn't remember what she did either but that didn't make her any less guilty, or...of a monster."

God, this was hard. This job was never easy and Dean wanted to make Alex understand that but he knew she would never be able to. To her Trevor was a good kid and just as much of a victim as Sam was, except Sam hadn't made a meal out of a couple of innocent people. Not yet anyway and if they could help it he never would.

"Your definition of a monster is way more fucked up than mine then Dean, because Trevor isn't even to that level yet. He might be a werewolf, but he's a kid, he's human and he has the luxury of forgetting. Now move or I will make you move Dean."

_Option B sounds perfect._

Dean scowled; her head was thicker than his when it came to this. Who else would Trevor have to hurt for her to see what he was, was Sam's life not enough? "What do you think you can do for him?" anger caught in Dean's throat and he couldn't say anymore, only glare down at Alex like she had stabbed him right in the heart.

"Take him back to his Uncle; he'll know what to do. I know it sounds lame, but his Uncle has to have known this. I mean...what happened to his brother...Trevor's dad...there is no way that Noah can't know how to handle this, help Trevor. Trevor's his nephew. Please Dean; I know you are mad at me for this..." Alex pleaded; glancing at the front door she sighed and lowered her head.

_Dean is so not happy with you, you are protecting a monster Alex. What is one young soul compared to so many? Compared to Dean's brother Sam?_

888

Von stayed behind as Dean instructed, she didn't want to leave Sam alone, not that he would notice if anyone else was in the room or not with him being unconscious but the thought was there that on some level he would know that he wasn't alone. There was so much blood, the thick liquid normally had mild effect on Von but this time was different it was Sam's blood that had painted the snow red. His blood had stained her clothes and hands and she had felt its warmth fade as it left him.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she sniffed, an angry edge to it, while she continued to clean the blood away. The task was impossible but she went through the motions anyway, needing something to keep her hands busy while her mind was lost to a whirling blackness. She noticed when Sorcha stopped barking and continued with her duty, staring at the gory wound at Sam's shoulder. The flesh was a mess of half grinded ribbons and his collar bone looked splintered like a broken twig where fangs had pierced through.

It would be a lot of work to fish out the fractured bits of bone and sew him up again, Von could see that there wasn't as much skin to cover the area as there was before. If she wrapped it and let it be in a few days time it would start to heal all on it's own and a couple weeks after that it would look like nothing ever happened to him. The healing process would cause him pain as much as the original bite had, while the bone, sinew, muscle and flesh mended itself unnaturally fast.

_The wound is deep but it's already starting to clot and stop bleeding._

"I'm so sorry Sam, I should have known, I should have been paying attention, sensed something was wrong..." Von swallowed, placing a gentle hand on the other side of Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. Waiting and waiting, nothing, then a small pebble beat, weak, scary weak, but there. Von pulled her hand away and found that it was shaking; she quickly clenched it into a painful fist. A cure, she had to find one and would begin searching immediately.

888

He panted as he ran in the woods, away from the thing that was hunting him. Sweat on his body and he stopped. "VON! DEAN! ALEX!" he yelled.

Snarling came to his attention and he turned to look at the animal behind him. Rich brown with black weaved through out it as well as a barely noticeable red. It bared its teeth and pounced on him, tearing into his shoulder and arm and he cried out. His body outside the dream he cried out in the same fashion, his back arching, his limbs tensing and curling. Jaw clenched tight and he tossed his head to the side hard and fast, his body dropping and he breathed heavy. Curling in on himself Sam groaned and his body shook while he sweated.

Von jumped when Sam cried out, it had been unexpected and she quickly went to his side seeing that he was already breaking out in sweat. She pulled a blanket over him as he shivered; being careful of his shoulder, the bone now was jutted out and would be difficult to set.

"Sam, can you hear me? I need you to lie on your back," he remained unresponsive and she brought up her hands to guide him slowly onto his back, her hands feeling cold against his skin. He was already burning up and she cursed under her breath, the only way she could get him to calm down was to wake him so he could see where he was. "Sam, it's Von, I'm here."

Whimpering in his sleep, he turned on his back, everything in him stinging and prickling hot like fire baked needles. Sam's breathing was heavy and erratic, the wolf in his dream rubbing itself on the snow where his blood had flowed out on to stain and spread, licking it up and then turning to him. Sniffing, growling and staring straight into his eyes as he shivered in the cold wounded and unable to move. How could he move again? Muscles jerking with spasms, he was ready to fight off the wolf it tried to attack again. That is if he could move, didn't he just start thinking about how he couldn't?

888

"I'm here Sam," Von made sure her voice sounded normal, strong, even though her heart was ill seeing Sam like this, in pain and whimpering. Scared, too scared and Von wished she could make it all go away but even though Sam settled back onto his back she knew it would take more effort to get him to wake up from his nightmare.

The collar bone was one of the most difficult bones to set as it was always moving, it was amazing to find what was connected to what when one was hurt. Her magickal healing abilities were rusty, she was mush better at breaking bones then mending them but perhaps since Dean was outside she would make an attempt at fusing it together. Von placed her fingers above the wound after she carefully repositioned the bone, it started to shift again as Sam's body spasmed and kicked. She focused her intent on fusing the shattered bone together, imagining the pieces reconnecting. Pain shot up her arm like a trail of fire ants and she winced struggling not to yank her hand back.

"Work damn it," she growled only for the bone to do very little in the way of healing and for the pain to increase. She gritted her teeth and tears of pain pricked her eyes, even Dean made this seem easy so why couldn't she do it as well as he could?

Her arm shook and she couldn't take anymore, clutching her arm to her chest like she had broken it. The bone wasn't fully mended but it would hold unless Sam decided to leap up and do jumping jacks. Spell components would have made the job easier but she had none on hand and had to work with what she did have. Von sucked in a sharp breath and gripped her sore hand, rolling the thumb of her other hand into the palm. Another brief curse under her breath and she lowered it, swallowing down the pain.

Pain laced his shoulder and his eyes opened wide as he yelled in agony. His hand grabbing Von's he looked dead into her orbs and glared. "Don't...touch...me..." he growled through grit teeth before his grip loosened and his eyes fluttered shut to delve him back where the wolf was waiting for him.

No attacking, it was watching him, coming up to him and curling up like a dog would when it knew the owner wasn't feeling well. The warmth of it made him feel a bit better, such a dangerous animal but he was so cold. Sweating but so freezing to the bone that he didn't care.

Von's heart quivered when Sam snapped at her, she wasn't sure if he had meant it or it was induced by the dream. She gave up on trying waking him; the fever was setting in fiercely. "I'm right here, don't be afraid." She adjusted the blanket on him and smoothed back his matted hair from his face, leaving faint streaks of blood.

888

When a scream sounded from the cabin Dean jerked his head in that direction, his body feeling the pull to go check on Sam. He forced himself to turn back to Alex and through his angry expression he appeared incredulous. "You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me, what's he going to do, lock him up so he can get out again?" Dean's voice was heated and he shook his head adamantly. "No Alex, that's a really bad idea". Dean wanted badly to go inside to check on Sam so what he suggested next was partly out of selfishness and partly because Von had a right to know what was going on. "I think we should talk to Von about this before anything's done."

Alex hated it but she knew he was right on talking it out with Von, they were in it together but they also had to respect what was right and what was _right_. Following towards the bedroom where the scream came from they entered to find Sam on the bed, sweating like he was in a sauna.

His eyes were frantic under closed lids and each breath was a forced out huff, chest rising and falling fast. Sam felt the bone in his shoulder snap in one direction and the other to match up and his body bowed, teeth showing, eyes screwed shut and his hands tightened into the mattress. A wail escaped the hunter and his head turned to the side.

From what Alex could see he was beginning to heal, the snapping she heard came from what she saw, the bone in his shoulder that was sticking out had moved back into place but hadn't mended yet. This was beyond any infection she had ever seen or heard of.


	132. Chapter 132

The infection was attacking Sam, already aiding him to heal at an alarming rate, faster than Von thought it was capable of setting in. Normally it would take days for any healing to begin as quickly as this and yet the infection was developing quicker in Sam, grafting itself and becoming one with his genetic make-up. This meant that Von had even less time to find a cure than she at first thought, if it wasn't already too late. He wouldn't turn tomorrow it was too soon for that and just as she thought it Dean asked if it was possible. She assured him it wouldn't happen, it was too soon and that she knew for sure.

When Von saw Alex her face went stormy, the only thing she wanted to hear come out of Alex's mouth was that she had made peace with the fact that Trevor was going to have to die. When the alternative came out all Von wanted was to go over to the short brunette and beat her senseless. "The answer's no," she replied simply in a cold authoritative tone.

Alex went on to explain her case while Sam fidgeted in the background and Dean moved to his side to see if there was anything he could do to ease his brother's discomfort. He also didn't want to get involved, he had said his piece and this was Alex's fight. Von's expression changed very little as Alex's voice became strained, emotional and Von felt bad and sorry but her mind was already made up on the matter.

"Then I'll take him back," Von answered.

Dean raised his head in wonder and surprise, had he slipped into the Twilight Zone or had Von just offered to take Trevor back to his Uncle without putting forward much fight that the kid was a monster that had nearly slaughtered Sam?

"If you think his Uncle can actually help him then I'll take him back there, I have to go and get some supplies from my car anyway so it makes more sense for me to take him back since I know what I need," she explained and seeing Alex nod said one last thing, "watch Sam while I'm gone, if his reactions to the fever get more violent you're going to have to tie him down."

Von left the room, knowing Dean would follow her outside and he did, then he grabbed her and forced her to stop. "You're not gonna take him back are you?" he asked, pulling the keys out of his jacket and handing them to her.

"Let me worry about it Dean, I don't want Alex mad at you." She walked away without looking back and knew that Dean was heading inside from the crunch of boots in snow. She went around back to see Sorcha guarding the boy and then her face went dark as she approached, looming over him. "Alex wants me to take you back to your Uncle, but I don't like that idea, so we're going to take a little road trip and see how that goes," she slammed the trunk down on him and opened the driver side door.

Sorcha leapt in and Von followed, starting the engine and pulling down the roadway, coming close to the shed that was used for skinning animals a couple minutes drive down. Continuing down she turned off onto a side rode and drove down for a bit before coming to a stop. Von climbed out and popped the trunk.

"Now that we have some privacy, I have some questions for you," she hauled him out of the trunk and let him drop to the snow, apathetic that he was completely exposed to the elements.

The shed was several feet ahead and she dragged Trevor through the frozen snow to the entrance, finding a simple latch on the door she opened it and nudged it open with her boot. Finding a light switch she flicked that on as well, the walls of the shed now illuminated by the light, displaying various tools used for hanging the carcasses of dead animals and preparing them for being skinned and portioned.

Von dragged Trevor inside once Sorcha entered, and then she closed the door behind her and locked it. Sorcha stood watch while Von went to a window, blowing on it to steam it up and writing a sigil on it for it to soon disappear. Trevor could go ahead and scream if he wanted but the shed was completely magickally sound proof now.

888

Alex sat on the bed, her hand with a dry washcloth as she wiped away the sweat collecting on Sam's forehead and chest, dipping it in the small bowl of water that was there and going back over where she had been to help cool him down.

_Aren't our efforts worthless on trying this? The infection has obviously run faster in him, which means something. What if these types of werewolves that Von knows have evolved some and can heal and speed the change faster then days? Sure he won't change on this full moon but he'll change on the next one. Alex...just let it be. There is nothing we can do. We don't have any special skills like Von does with magic; we are the useless kitty in the way of things meowing to be let out to be with her friend. To protect Trevor. I don't want him dead either Alex, but we are done here with Sam._

"No, we have to try, trying is something and you don't seem to understand that with other humans when it comes to caring," Alex said to the empty room, Dean hadn't come back yet, and when she heard the footsteps and the car engine, she silenced any talking to her other half in that moment.

Placing the cloth on the nightstand she stood and ran her hand through her hair, turning her head and watching him. She hated Trevor for doing this yes, because Sam was her friend, felt like family really, but so was Trevor. He was just 18 for god's sake and she couldn't take a life that young. Hell, younger and she would've really been a nuisance to Von and Dean. It was right to her to not kill Trevor. He had apparently been doing fine till now, so what was to say that Noah couldn't strengthen his efforts to help Trevor not get back out? Noah was smart and he had served in Military training but never really got a chance to go out to the field due to his attitude and constant back-sass. He'd know what to do in this.

888

Sam groaned and curled onto his side. Feeling more comfortable even though the pain in his shoulder and arm were killing him in that position ten-fold. The wolf was still next to him, nuzzling his back and coming up on all fours, and walking around Sam, eyes intent on the hunter and it circled again.

_Heal Samuel...moon is calling for her new lover for the far off moon, this moon are for our brothers and sisters...she is patient to welcome you...and you must be patient with her...this gift of hers you must understand to control otherwise the people you love or are strangers to you suffer...she did not make this easy...it is a challenge that needs to be fought and tamed...take knowledge that this was not an accident but pure destiny..._

The wolf stopped in front of Sam's face, staring into the blue-green orbs of the human while amber of the animal collided. He shivered and wanted to raise his hand to touch the animal, it was so close and seemed to harmless, but he cried out at the pain in his arm and shoulder. The wolf lowered its head closer to his shoulder, its tongue coming out to the air and met his open wound where the bone was still not fully healed. Licking the white, Sam screamed but did nothing in the dream on moving his body. 

888

Alex snapped her body to run back to Sam when he screamed twice, the second sounding more agonizing than the first and she tried to stop his injured arm from moving so then the wound wouldn't be worse, only to have him grab her, her eyes looking at his which weren't happy that she was trying to restrain him.

"Sam...you need to stop moving, it's not good for you injuries," she spoke, trying to explain, and stopping when he pushed her. She hit the chair and vanity lying there, body hitting the floor and the air was knocked out of her.

_You see? Why even try?_

Left hand going to her right wrist she winced, curling in on herself. Other parts of her body hurt too but her wrist was what took the brunt of the landing as well as the hit to the furniture. Hearing the door open and looking up to find Dean standing there glancing at his brother on the bed who was still shaking and sweating, muscles tensing, and eyes closed now. Alex hated how this had happened in the span of a few seconds.

Dean entered the room to find Alex on the floor, face strained and holding her wrist. He didn't have to ask to know that Sam had another fit; he had heard both screams which made him quicken his steps. Walking towards Sam, Alex was already getting to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked checking her quickly and then standing over his brother to watch his fitful sleep. Dean pressed the back of his hand to Sam's forehead; his little brother was scalding hot. "Could you check the kitchen to see what we have for supplies, and see if there's any ice, if he gets any hotter his insides are gonna start cooking."

_If that's even possible for someone whose contracted Lycanthropy._

When Alex left Sam started to writhe on the bed again and Dean didn't know if he should try to hold him down or leave him be. He worried about the shoulder that got munched but it was clear that the bone was already starting to mend on its own, which was scary in its own right.

He saw the bowl of water on the nightstand and resumed what Alex had been doing, moping up the sweat and laying down cool water to keep the heat down. Which really was a losing battle as the more he wiped Sam down the more his body wanted to sweat. Dean had seen a lot of bad crap in his day and some pretty nasty infections and sicknesses but never anything like this. This was out to left field when it came to his expertise.

Ice? Fucking ice...Alex couldn't find that here. The electricity was out for two years, so the freezer wouldn't even work, the only thing that seemed to run was the pump sink that was old fashioned in a modern cabin. Better than having to pay for plumbing, so they at least had water, and the place was quip with fireplaces for heat. If she looked around she'd find more blankets and probably left behind cans of food that were still good. But no ice.

Coming back to the bedroom she shook her head. "Sorry, no ice, all there is, is the pump for water, some food left behind that hasn't expired yet, we have a medical kit that I found in the sink...really there isn't anything of use to us," Alex said.

She had taken the medical kit, even though Sam was healing, her wrist hurt badly. Dean had checked it over but she knew she'd need a wrist splint. Opening the thing, she was surprised to find it packed with pretty much everything that a medical kit didn't have, finding what she needed she slipped it on and Velcro secured it.

"How is he?" she asked, coming up to the bed again and looking at Dean take care of Sam.

It had been stupid to ask for ice for two reasons. One the power had been off for at least two years, and two there was plenty of ice out in the backyard that was known as snow. Dean was glad for the medical supplies; you could never be stocked up enough on medical supplies.

"I guess fill a bucket or something up with snow, I'll change this water and get some clean water for Sam to drink," he gathered up the bowl and left the cloth on Sam's forehead to soak up the heat. Dean returned soon afterwards with cold water and something for Sam, he had a clean washcloth too and planned on dribbling some water into Sam's mouth so it wouldn't shock or choke him. Dean soaked the cloth and held it over Sam's lips, letting the cool droplets fall, hoping it would encourage his mouth to open and take in some of the precious liquid.

888

A bucket, Alex almost found it a godsend that she managed to find one in one of the bathroom under the sink. Going outside she looked towards where they had pulled from the main road. She hoped that Trevor was okay and that Noah would know what to do. He had to. Scooping up snow into the bucket by digging it into the pile nearby, she wasn't going to try it with her hands with how cold it was outside.

Stopping by to grab a few logs at the door that had been cut to size years ago she headed back inside and placed the bucket by the bed. Getting the fireplace started in the bedroom she tossed the logs in there before she moved back outside to get more wood to place in the other rooms fireplaces. The house was ready for the winter and the lack of electricity when needed. Hell the more she ventured through the house the more she found candles and matches.

Back to where Dean was with Sam, she shrugged her jacket off and placed it on the fallen chair after bringing it right side up. Arms folding, finding it awkward due to the splint she managed. Walking close to Dean's side she looked down at Sam. The skin was starting to reach out, to cover the bone revealed and though it was going by fast the stages were going by slow. His shaking was still happening but his screams had stopped, mouth open slightly while he breathed and the water trickled in from the cloth Dean was holding.

888

The wolf had done what it could on cleaning the wound on the shoulder. The arm wasn't too bad and was almost done healing. It lay down on its stomach and stared at Sam who was trying to fight through the change of his cells. It knew what was going on outside the dream, that Dean was trying to take care of him, trying to make sure that he was safe.

Once the wound was healed, then it would be time. As for now all there was to do was wait. Sam clutched at his bicep just below where he was torn up, the snow making him freezing cold, the kind of cold that a fever brings and he couldn't shake.

888

The sheets were soaked with Sam's sweat and droplets of melted snow. His body was going to be a mess of knots once he stopped shaking but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon, he showed no signs of calmness except the screams had stopped. For now.

Dean was relieved when Sam didn't fight the water being fed into his system, he was losing more water than he was getting. What would Sammy be thirsty for when he woke up, water or blood? He had to stop thinking like that, every chance it got though it would creep back into his thoughts. Sam, his baby brother, the one he was supposed to have kept safe and protected was turning into a monster right before him and there wasn't anything he could do.

Alex licked her lips and then knelt. "Dean..."

_Don't Alex, say something else._

Clearing her throat she started again. "Should one of us call Von and ask her to get our stuff from the motel and check us out? Who knows if we are going to head back there and maybe some food for everyone. We need our stuff and supplies if we are staying here to look over Sam."

888

Trevor wriggled where he was and honestly he would have been cold if it weren't for his body temperature being at an all time high. "Does Alex know you are doing this?" he asked, trying to get out, needing it sensing the imminent danger that this woman was projecting.

Only succeeding in rolling himself onto his side he groaned at his naked limbs rolling on the wood of the shed. Opening his eyes he looked up at Von scared and helpless. Why couldn't this just be a nightmare and he would wake up any minute at his mom's back in South Dakota? Why couldn't he wake up to find his Uncle? Wake up to back when his dad was still alive and that trip never happened. Trevor knew from the look in the red head's eyes that she wasn't going to let him go, that she was going to do more than ask questions, and that she had lied to Alex whatever the words and the plan was.

"If she did do you think you'd still be here, or that I would be left alone with you?"

He was scared and she felt nothing from it, not even satisfaction from the knowledge that this werewolf knew it was in danger. A terrible numbness consumed her that was only matched with wrath that constricted around her heart.

"Out of the four of us what compelled you to attack Sam, I know you might not remember entirely, but think back to what happened a couple of hours ago and it should come to you, I wanna know why Sam and not Dean, or even me," Von hadn't bothered to mention Alex, she wouldn't have been a target, she was the prize.

"I don't know, I don't know these things, I wasn't born with this, I didn't ask for this. I'm sorry I can't pull an answer out of my ass to tell you why when I don't even know myself," Trevor replied, his voice weak and shaky, he cringed into the floor when his answer wasn't what Von wanted and she shifted towards him slightly. "It's the truth. Please don't hurt me; I want to go home, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry but I don't think you're going to go home," was her reply and she felt a twinge of pity for the creature. She couldn't let that get in the way, a monster was a monster she didn't have the luxury of picking and choosing.

_Don't I? What about Sam, by all rights I should go back there and kill him, one well placed machete strike and it could be all over._

"You can't remember," her voice had bitterness to it, "how long have you been a werewolf for if you weren't born?" She took another step closer; another two feet and her boots would be almost touching his chest.

"Not even a year, I was still 17 almost 18 when it happened. I was with my dad and my Uncle and we got attacked in the woods when we were hunting just us three guys and my dad died and the next thing I knew I was in my Uncle's cabin and I was already healed. It had only been a day and I was already healed..." he rushed out the words, wincing when she was closer, wanting to crawl away from her and into a corner. When she mentioned not going home he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please...please...let me go home...please...let me go home to my mom...please...I'm not a killer, I didn't mean to. I don't remember what happened."

Von's leg shot out and her boot connected with Trevor's chest, even Sorcha flinched away from the action it was that sudden and violent. "Some part of you meant to, and unless you can magickally reverse what you did..."

He had been attacked, like Sam, without rhyme or reason. Cursed now to be a monster without choice, Von should have been able to relate, in fact she could relate. Trevor was just a scared kid that didn't understand what had happened to him and was dealing with it as best as he could, he was alone and didn't have anyone to help him. She couldn't start thinking like this; Trevor had to pay for what he did, black and white, not grey, she couldn't let herself feel sorry for him, not when he had hurt Sam. This monster had destroyed a part of her life she would never get back.

"What would you do if I let you go, if you went back home? And what would happen when you got out again, which lets face it, you would find a way, things like you always do, how could you possible assure me that you would never hurt anyone ever again?"

He coughed, trying to inhale more air at the impact of her kick. He couldn't even hear what she said after she landed the kick his ears were ringing and he felt like his lungs were in throat. Blocking the natural act to breathe. Trevor knew she had been silent for a while before she started to speak and when that happened he knew what she was asking him.

"I wouldn't do anything! I only come and visit my Uncle when it's close to the full moon, I can't control it as well around it," he croaked, coughing and wincing. "My Uncle will know what to do; I can't say anything because I don't know what to do! He'd find a way to keep me locked up tighter. I know he would. I'm still human, please."

He chanced it, looking up at the woman and then settling on the dog as it watched him. Going back to her he stared up at her and waited. Would she kick him again? Would she yell at him? Would she do anything to show act of kindness? The look in her eyes said different to the latter, the other two things...he knew she wanted to do worse.

_You're not any more human than I am._

"If I knew you, maybe I would be more willing to risk it, but I'm not." When she moved the air moved with her, constricting like it was alive. Von could end it now, kill him and be done with it but the darker part of her wanted more, hungered for suffering. An eye for an eye.

Breathing out slowly she knelt down close to Trevor and fisted her hand into his hair and jerked it back. Inhuman amethyst eyes bored into his like she was searching deep inside him for something that couldn't be reached on the surface. There were no metaphors of seeing a wolf inside of him pacing around like in a cage, it was all him and he was all wolf, they were one and they were scared and really only wanted to go home and be safe. The true full moon was tomorrow and would extend its power for two more days before it started to really wane. Some kinds of Lycanthrope only changed the one day when the moon was at its fullest, but the Loup-Garou had a stronger connection to the moon and her influence.

"If your Uncle was so keen on locking you up he would have made sure that you didn't get loose tonight, he's had time since the last full moon when you broke out and killed those people." It made sense that if his Uncle had sheltered him since the very beginning that he would have at least made some effort to recognize behavioral patterns and anticipated that Trevor would be itching to turn the closer the full moon got.

His Adam's apple bobbing in his bowed throat as he swallowed, her hand in his hair and holding him up to look at her. "He tried but I turned too fast so he didn't have time to hold me down while I was wolfed out and he was human. I came back to his house too late and I should have known better but I wasn't even thinking about that. What I did to those people last time...it haunted me and still does after I was told and had found out. Don't think I don't have a conscience. My Uncle was doing his best."

Von had heard enough and released Trevor, roughly shoving his face into the wooden floor. She groaned when she heard her phone ring and pulled it out to see Dean's name on the call display, then she pulled out her gun and pointed it at the kid, all intentions to pull the trigger and make him go nighty-night. Her finger curled around the trigger and she started to squeeze.

"Damn it," she cursed and tucked the gun back in her waistband after clicking the safety on. She couldn't shoot him, and not wanting to, meant she had a problem. "Sorcha." She opened the shed door and stepped outside with the dog, slamming the door behind her and locking it with her abilities. On the last ring before the phone went to voicemail she answered. "Hello...no I'm fine," she closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose, "I'm fine, what is it?"

_"Could you pick up our stuff at the motel and check out, there's no sense in us being booked in there if we're gonna be here,"_ Dean's voice came through on the other end and she could hear the weariness in his voice and the pain.

"Yeah I can do that, it's going to take me some time though, and I'll have to find somewhere else to park the Nova and then head back with everything."

_"And could you get some food too,"_ Dean sounded hopeful and not demanding like he would have with Sam, all to tease him of course.

"I'll pick something up on my way back," then she asked how Sam was, nerves making her grip the phone tight.

_"He's...alive, healing Wolverine fast."_

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she hung up and drove the Impala down the rest of the hill and into the town to get everything she needed. Too bad she was short on sanity.

Once the Impala was packed and she had checked them out and had the Nova parked somewhere safe she sat there in Dean's car and stared ahead. She wasn't focused on anything out in front of her and she rested her head against the steering wheel. What the hell was she doing with that kid in the shed, she wasn't just going to kill him, she was going to make him hurt, torture him. Since when did she torture? Since things started hurting Sam. Von sniffed absently and put the car into drive, now all she had to do was get food and head back to the cabin.

888

Trevor sighed in relief when she didn't pull the trigger and left. The ropes were done a little too well and he knew that with what he sensed he wouldn't be leaving this shed at all unless he was in a body bag or less than that. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he yelled.

888

She wanted to do something, say something, but she probably ruined everything for the rest of that night and maybe for a while. Alex listened to Dean talk on the phone and she exited giving him time with Sam while she went to her own bedroom that she had been locked in. Shutting the window and locking the latch, she moved to the fireplace to make sure that it was still good before moving over to the bed, taking the pillows and shaking them out for dust and patting down the comforter as well before finally lying down on it to stare at the ceiling.

Hand covering her eyes she crossed her legs at the ankles and rested her splinted one on her stomach. "Why do I fuck things up?"

_Your heart is in the right place Alex._

"Yeah and that fucked things up."

_Look at the bright side at least Trevor is still alive, you saved him._

"What about Sam? Huh? We can't save him, he was bitten, infected by Trevor. Yeah we didn't kill him but...this will hurt Dean and Von."

_I'm trying to help you, you know? It'll be fine, Sam will get through this, I mean he's gotten through a lot of things before this so what makes this different? And don't say it. Von...she loves him, that won't change, and Dean...Sam's still his brother that won't either._

Alex sighed and turned onto her side, back facing the door. "You have a point, but there is something you aren't grasping. I stood in the way of doing the duty, of being a hunter, I became a girl, a normal human in that moment when I pushed Von away and when I chose to protect Trevor. That's fucking things up...there are fine lines between what is right, what is duty and what is or isn't a hunter. Von and Dean won't forgive me. All that I hope is that Trevor gets back to his Uncle okay."

_If he even gets back at all. But then again you trust Von on that don't you? Now that right there, that trust for that...that is what makes you fucking things up, what isn't okay. Fuck it if they don't forgive you. You aren't their species, so why would you think on the same level as them?_

888

The wolf looked up, and then looked at Sam. Noticing how he was reacting to the cold and to what was now running through his veins. It circled around him once and stopped at his feet. The wound on his shoulder was almost healed, the muscles had shown and the skin was almost to closing up to just appear like he had gotten a nasty rug burn.

Stepping over his feet and legs, stretching its body, the wolf climbed to Sam's waist, it's hind legs becoming flat and stretching sideways to cover the hunter like a blanket. Stretching itself more as it climbed it stopped at his face and turned its head in to rest on Sam's healing shoulder, closing its eyes and welcoming the change to warm and nurture. Shield from the elements. Always warm, never cold.

Sam opened his eyes a bit and found the glow of orange meeting them, blurry but there. Sighing about to close his eyes, he heard something move on the thing he was resting. Turning his head with some of his body, feeling the pain lace through his shoulder when that hand grabbed the hand reaching towards him, Sam stared hard at the intruder.

Finding his brother he released and settled back onto the mattress slowly, wincing when he got there and he looked at his shoulder. "What...where...Von?"

Relief and panic washed over Dean when Sam woke up, leaning more towards relief but caution when Sam eased back down onto the mattress after seeing that it was him and not some stranger. Dean sat back down fully on the corner of the bed where he was, flames casting just enough light to see Sam by but no further once past the other side of the bed, only flickering shadows.

"She went out to get our supplies since we figured we'd be staying here for a while," he chose not to say anything about Trevor and hoped Sam wouldn't ask about what happened to the werewolf that attacked him. Dean couldn't believe how quickly Sam had healed, his shoulder was hamburger and now it was intact and looked like it was just bruised.

"We're in a cabin in the woods, the hospital would have been too far away and hell to get to in this weather."

_Plus we didn't know what would happen now that you're infected and wanted to keep you as safe as we could from anyone._

"Rest, Sam, Von'll be back soon."


	133. Chapter 133

Taking the same back road she came from Von passed the shed, knowing Trevor was trapped inside of it; she should have just gone in and killed him instead of making him suffer. Tomorrow was the full moon she continued to remind herself it would be best if she finished him before anything else bad happened.

The Impala continued to climb into the woods and soon she was parked outside the cabin. Hauling in food and her witch gear she climbed the steps, the packed snow made it a bit slippery and she minded her footing as she reached the door and opened it, allowing Sorcha inside before she closed it. She shivered and welcomed the heat of the fires but not for long before she sank back into her numb state of mind. Something was different and Sorcha was on alert while Von moved deeper into the cabin, nearing the room where Sam was being kept.

Von opened the door skillfully and entered carefully. "I brought food..." her voice trailed away and her eyes left Dean to land on Sam staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she wasn't sure how to react, be relieved he wasn't thrashing around screaming would be a good way to go. She unloaded her bag and set the large bag of food on the nightstand as she inched forward, "You're awake," a small smile graced her winter flushed cheeks.

"Yeah I'm awake," Sam spoke, his voice a low bass but it didn't seem to faze him, clearing his throat a bit he smiled. "How long have we been here? How long have I been out of it?"

His brow furrowed when he tried to remember what happened last. His dream was messed up; he didn't know how he had gotten to the cabin even though Dean had given an explanation. Sam knew that they were in the woods, he had been attacked and at that realization dawned on his facial features. Then came the answer to his question and it added more onto the pile.

888

Hearing the rumble of the Impala returning Alex knew that Von was back. Sucking in her bottom lip and rolling it back out, she turned her head towards the door. Sitting up and standing, she opened it to the hallway, looking to her left she heard voices, one was Sam's and he had asked about the werewolf and her.

_Don't go in there yet. Wait for them to stop talking and then talk to Von about Trevor, if he got back to his Uncle's okay._

Exiting she headed for the front door, outside and to the Impala to grab her things she knew was in there as well as Dean's and Sam's belongings. It was a tough trip but it wasn't as bad as having to lug Bobby up the stairs to his bedroom at night when he was too drunk to not want to stay on the couch. Grabbing a weapons bag the brothers had for measure, she hunched her body and started to walk back to the cabin, up the porch and dropping the items on the wooden floor once there.

Making sure to take hers she shouldered it to her room and set it on the bed, opening it and sighing. Closing her eyes she listened to the others talk. What happened to the werewolf? Did it run away or did they kill it..."He made it home safe and sound..." she whispered to herself.

_Or so you hope._

888

_What does this mean? That I'm infected? That dream meant something, which gives way that it wasn't just a weird dream to be ruled as. I healed that fast?_

"Did the werewolf get away? Did you kill it? Where's Alex, shouldn't she be here too?" he asked.

"Calm down, it's taken care of, and Alex is safe, she's probably in the other room," she stood there staring down at him and at the wound, or what was once a wound, "we've been here a few hours and you've been out just as long." Von flicked her green eyes up to Sam's blue-green, "How're you feeling by the way?"

Dean worried that that was the stupidest question to ask, how the hell did she think Sam was doing? He'd been bitten and he wasn't stupid which meant he had probably figured out that he was infected if he couldn't already feel it rushing through his veins like a narcotic. The question was layered though and asked more than the simple sentiment, do you feel any different was what Von should have asked. Do you feel that poison eating into you and changing you from the inside out?

Thinking about it Dean had lost his appetite and mingled with the smell of blood that was thick in the room the food was nauseating. What he wanted was a bottle of whiskey to fill him up and if he was lucky there would still be one in the Impala, he'd be sure to get to it later.

"Great surprisingly."

Sam felt like he could run forever and never get tired, but right now he wanted to pretty much stand, go to Von and hold her to him. It could have been worse, he could have been dead...then again he'd be dead from now on...at least until after the full moon. Not this one.

_"This moon are for our brothers and sisters..."_

"Von it's okay I know, it's not that hard to put the puzzle pieces together when my shoulder looks good as new," Sam added, sitting up some more and hearing that very shoulder pop and he sighed in satisfaction, now he was comfortable. "What happened to the werewolf? This will be my second time asking."

_I'm still covered in your blood Sam, it's not okay, none of this is..._

Why did Sam seem okay with this when the rest of them were falling into black pits of despair and wringing their hands about what they were going to do about it? Maybe because Sam felt fine now but he had no idea what was going to happen to him, with a Loup-Garou it wasn't a simple matter of being human and then changing every full moon. The man and the wolf would be one, not what could be called separate beings like in many other breeds.

"Von already said she took care of it," Dean replied to save Von from having to repeat her. Sam always had to be so earnest when it came to finding answers and would repeat one several times if he thought he needed to.

Sam turned his eyes slowly to his brother and he couldn't help the small growl trickling from his lips. Realizing what he was doing it pressed down and faded, acting as if it never happened, he turned his attention back to Von. "Well, I'm starved, what'd you get for food?" he asked, a smile lighting his face at the thought of a big greasy hamburger with fries or even a chicken sandwich with fries.

888

_Stop pacing will you?_

"I can't help it. I know they want to talk to Sam but I have to know if Trevor got back okay."

_You said you trusted Von, frankly I don't see why, but you did. So doesn't that mean anything to you to not even start pacing? So please stop, you'll burn a hole in the floor._

"Oh bite me."

_I would if I could._

Alex glanced to the bedroom door and slowly sighed, she didn't want to interrupt. Yeah she was friends with Sam, but she almost felt caged and constricted and yet now she was as free to go outside now that Trevor wasn't there. Walking over to it and into the hallway she made her way to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, hearing the growl come from Sam made her flick her eyes to everyone in the room. As soon as it had started, whatever had started it, it had gone and Sam was fine. The others didn't look fine.

The two in the room traded looks and a quick silent conversation, so it was already starting and that tiny little agitated growl was the tip of the iceberg. Neither one was fine, the growl hadn't even sounded human like when people growl at each other in annoyance, more like a wolf or a dog that had didn't like someone in it's space. They were going to have to monitor that, very carefully.

Von cleared her throat and returned her attention back to Sam, "I got some burgers and some fries for everyone and some pop too," she didn't take her eyes off of him, she wasn't hungry and would give up her food to Sam if he wanted; for once he actually looked hungry.

Dean turned around to see Alex in the doorway, wondering if she had heard or seen what Sam had done, and he only felt safe to turn because Von had her eyes on him. Which was terrible, not feeling safe around his own brother but that growl had sent pinpricks down his spine.

Reaching over for the bag he opened it and grabbed a burger at random, setting the bag back to its place and unwrapping the delight. Taking a bite he closed his eyes and groaned. "You are a saint Von," he said, going for another mouth full.

_Okay now that is gross and I thought the others were worse. Seeing the health eater Sam wolf...ha, ha, wolf, fits it a little too well don't it?_

Alex's eyes shifted from Sam to land on Dean who was looking at her. She couldn't hold the contact long before she turned around to head back to the room she had just come from.

_Chicken much? Dean can't be too mad at you. Von...uh yeah she is and will be harder to get but who needs her anyways? Just go back there and ask if she took him back, or you can call Noah..._

888

"Hardly," she whispered under her breath, any other circumstance and she would have gawked at Sam choking that burger back like his life depended on it, it was from the greasiest joint she had found and was more suited to her or Dean's tastes. Now she watched on in fright and worry that Sam was actually savoring such an artery clogging creation.

Von wasn't sure she would be able to handle Sam's personality taking a dramatic change because if it did then he wouldn't be Sam anymore he would be someone else with Sam's face. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it, because he would be alive but she would have lost him forever, it would be no better than if he had died.

She stepped back to where Dean was, "I'll start working on those cures to see if I can come up with anything." Dean nodded and they watched Sam eat like he was an animal at the zoo at feeding time. "Sam...Once you're done I think we should try to find a cure if one exists, don't you?" she hoped he wouldn't get grumpy at her interrupting meal time but this was important and had to get done.

_Click. Ding. Ding._

Sam stopped eating and looked at Von and his brother. Blinking a few times he looked down at his hands to find the burger gone and only the wrapper there. Setting the garbage off to the side his brows furrowed and he shook his head. "Yeah...yeah. I. I'm sorry. I...what do you want me to do to help? I'll do anything."

He stared at them, searching for answers. It was like one moment he was Sam, the next he was different, then Sam, and then again different. Would he always be jumping back and forth? Could they find a cure now that they had Von? They didn't with Madison. If they couldn't would they have to kill him? What if he could control it? He had Von, that connection, so it shouldn't be too hard. He was still Sam. He still cared and right now he wanted to make sure that Von was alright. How she was must be handling this, how she had been in the past few hours, he didn't want to know what kind of emotional pain she must have been in.

"I feel dirty though, so I'm guessing that the showers don't work...there has to be running water somewhere to collect in a bucket or something. But guys, don't worry about this, its fine, I'm fine. I can't explain it but I'm happy and great," he said.

_A new puppy. I feel like a new puppy. Cue tongue, happy look, panting and toy nudging. Play?_

888

Cell phone in hand she was waiting for Noah to answer his damn line. When she thought she was about to throw it at the wall, he picked up. "Noah McMillan."

"Noah, answer your damn phone before it rings the last time for voice mail would you?" Alex asked.

"Sure, sure. Alex I am guessing with the attitude? What's up?" he voiced.

Running her hand through her hair she sighed, licking her lips and looking out the window of the bedroom. "Is Trevor there?"

"Trevor? Why would he be here? He's at his mom's like always. Hell, I haven't seen that kid since Halloween."

"Don't lie to me Noah, I know what he is."

A long silent pause on the other line and Alex knew that he was thinking over whether to just say it or keep on acting like he had no clue as to what she was talking about. Noah wasn't that big of a dumb shit. "He's not here right now. He was...but Alex...how do you know?"

"So my friend Von didn't come by and drop him off a while ago?"

"No. Alex. What, what happened? Where is Trevor? What's going on? How do you know about Trevor?" Noah asked, worried.

"He attacked my friend Noah and infected him. I have no idea where Trevor is and the answer to your last question...call Bobby and ask him." Hanging up her cell phone, Alex placed it on the bed. Her face not friendly at all, and not forgiving for what she was about to go out and do in that other room.

_I told you not to trust her. I told you and what did you do? Not listen. Still held out hope. Blinded by the light. Well more like just blinded. I mean finding out the werewolf that attacked Sam was really Trevor, the kid you knew, you just have been thrown off the game. Go tell that bitch what's what. Get answers._

Alex stalked out of the room and headed down the hall, her knife coming into her hand. She wasn't going to kill Von; no she was going harm her until she found out where Trevor was. Option A, Von either killed him and left him somewhere in the woods to be eaten up by other animals or found by hikers. Option B...she didn't want to think about that option.

"What the fuck did you do with Trevor?" she asked as soon as she stepped over that threshold.

Sam raised his brow, confused and that was when he saw the blade. "Alex, what are you talking about?" he asked, looking from her to Von and then to Dean. They appeared to know something.

_Shit._

"I didn't do anything with him," Von reacted to the knife and stood on the defensive, not looking to Dean to back her up. He wasn't a part of this she had brought it all on herself and as far as she was concerned Dean had no part in it.

The elder hunter stood where he was, not wanting to move, Von had royally screwed herself by lying and Alex wasn't going to let her get away with it easy. He lifted up his hands to try and placate the angry brunette, "Just hang on a minute, why're you freakin' on Von?" Now no one had their eyes on Sam, happy puppy or not, instead they were focused on the crazy bitch with the knife, screaming at Von for answers she had every right to ask.

"Fucking lying bitch. Tell the truth! You didn't take him back to his Uncle's! I called Noah! He's not there, Noah doesn't even know what happened to him and is worried sick! Where is he bitch?" Alex yelled stepping closer.

Sam had to say even though he felt good; he was actually scared right now looking right at Alex. "What's the deal with Trevor?" Eyes contacting with Dean for a split second he knew he needed to shut up, it was better to just stay out of this since they both weren't in this fight.

_Von lied to Alex...about something about Trevor...he didn't want to piss Alex off._

There was no point in Von trying to lie anymore; Alex wouldn't believe a damn thing that came out of her cursed mouth unless it was the location of Trevor. And that wasn't going to happen unless Alex found some very creative ways to beat it out of her.

"The deal with Trevor is that he was the one that attacked you Sam, he bit you and he was going to kill you, no thanks to Alex who stood there watching while me and Dean took him down," the words were meant to sting and while she explained it to Sam she had locked eyes with Alex.

If Alex wanted a fight she was going to get one, and it was going to be one hell of a fight if their previous one at Ekalaka was any indication. Then they had been infected by Succubi poisoning on an apocalyptic scale, now they were their own selves, two opposites on the same spectrum.

Alex tackled Von, the knife cutting Von's arm through her clothing and inside that made her happy. "You have no fucking idea what it's like to see someone you know that young lying there after a friend has knocked him out. Changed back! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HIM UNTIL THEN! I tried to help Sam, I was the one after all who ran after him and kept firing! He's only 18 and you wouldn't fucking care because your boyfriend was lying there bleeding. He's fine now! Just because he's infected doesn't mean you have to take Trevor away and do whatever the fuck your fucking mind wants to do with him!"

Punching her and gritting her teeth when Von vaulted her over her and onto her back. Quickly rolling to her side into a crouch, she stood and glared. Hearing Sam shifting on the bed and she knew that he was trying to process all this especially with the display of action.

"Where the fuck is he? I swear I will hurt you if it means I get back to him and get him home," Alex said, her words holding the murderous mirth intended and felt.

Von stood, muscles coiling, pissed and hurt, she held the wound on her arm, unfazed by Alex's threats. If she thought a little thing like pain was going to spook her she better think again.

"That's the only way you're going to have a chance to get him back," Von reasoned.

"Both of you stop, just stop," Dean made to get between them but Von pinned him with her fiery green orbs.

"Back off Dean, this doesn't concern you," she circled around him to get to Alex, now both men were behind her and her sights were locked on the female hunter. Sorcha started to growl at Alex but Von signaled for her to stand down, this was solely between the two of them and no one else.

_Let me play! Let me play! Tag team me! I want in this fight._

Alex ignored her other half and stood straight, tossing her knife at the wall next to her. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it even matched. Ready for Von to come at her she glared.

As soon as the knife hit the wall Von was on her, rugby tackling her to the ground. She wanted to get her back for cutting her arm open and punched her in the face where she had smacked her before.

Head snapping to the side from the punch her left hand grabbed her right on the splint and she swung her right elbow out to hit Von in the face for payback. Making contact, Alex rose her knee into Von's gut and rolled them.

Growling as they rolled, Von pounded her fist into Alex's left side, striking her ribs repeatedly. They crashed into the old dresser and Von used it to brace herself while she was stuck underneath Alex, wrapping one of her legs around Alex's she kicked off to the side to knock her off balance and shoved her elbow under her chin to force her up and down to her side.

Groaning from the chin hit, Alex shook it off and braced her hands on the floor, lifting and swinging her leg around to kick Von, rising into a backwards somersault, she rose onto her good hand in a one hand handstand to get back up and avoiding hits from Von in the process.

_Thank you cheer leading._

Going up to Von as she was getting up, Alex grabbed her hair for head advantage and punched a few times before letting go and kicking into Von's ribs.

Winded, Von's arms went wobbly but her anger overrode body ache and she staggered upwards, blood dribbling from her mouth from a cracked lip. She swung out far, faking Alex out and grabbed a fistful of her hair which she viciously yanked on to let her know how it felt.

Letting go she lifted her left leg and kicked Alex in the stomach, stepping forward she lifted her knee right into Alex's face. With a groan she grabbed Alex by the head and arm and shoved her back into the dresser.

Falling into it, she wanted to get back up, she had to and she slumped. "Is this really how you feel?" Alex winced. "Hurt not only a teenage boy who happens to have something in his system that he can't help...and hurt your friend...oh wait let me guess our friendship was all a lie too just like all the bullshit you feed to Sam and everyone else."

Finally standing, Alex stalked towards the red head and ducked at the hit coming her way, kneeing her in the stomach, leg twisting behind Von's to trip her back, she grabbed onto Von's throat though to hold her up. Glaring at Von, Alex wasn't intending on letting her go anytime soon. "Where is he? I've asked three times now."

Sam stood up, going to his brother and wanting to intervene. He had to, but he understood both of their feelings and agenda's. "Alex, let her go. Both of you stop."

There was no stopping, not now, not after this. Von's hands were at Alex's arm to keep her from completely choking but her breathing still wheezed every few seconds. Alex's words hurt, Von didn't want them to but they did and she knew they were meant to too. It wasn't true not all of it but Von was too hurt and angry to want to explain. Sam wasn't her boyfriend, she didn't want to hurt her friends, and she had already begun to have doubts and guilt about wanting to hurt and kill Trevor.

"But you didn't say pretty please," she coughed and swallowed, "don't you dare act like you're any better than me, you self-righteous bitch, I know what you created, and _friendship_, I'm not the one who ran away and left you all alone in the world wondering to yourself if you really were that big of a freak that everyone wanted to leave you, so don't talk to me about friendship," tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Alex released her grip on Von and let her fall to the floor. Shaking her head she turned and ran out of the room, to the front door outside it and coming to a stop in the snow by the Impala.

_"I know what you created..."_

"Leon..." she breathed, turning her head to the cabin and then the woods, walking into them she needed space. After all running away was what she did best...

888

Sam moved over to Von where she lay down, where Alex discarded her. They both had their things for the other and he knew they both said things that hurt the other. Watching Alex run out, he knew that there was no going back to being friends after this.

"Hey..." he said, checking the print now showing on Von's neck, glancing at Dean he was worried for both of them. This came about all over this werewolf thing, him being infected and Trevor being involved in this. "She headed outside, walking into the woods, it's not safe for her out there...who knows if Trevor was the only one."

_You fucked things up this time._

Von pushed herself off the floor, shrugging away from Sam; she didn't want to be touched. She stood, breathing hard and wiping the blood from her lip, she was doing her job, no, she had taken it too far and it had become revenge for Sam's condition. Torturing, she would have turned into someone no better than Gordon Walker or Sandy Torensen. She had destroyed her friendship with Alex and if she ran out there now, even showing Alex where Trevor was that wouldn't be enough to make amends. Not after what she did.

_This was why I wanted to leave in the first place, to prevent stuff like this from happening._

888

Alex didn't want to walk anymore, her running had picked up to release energy and whatever emotions riding through her, it must have been a few minutes until she reached a hunting shed. Stopping and trying to catch her breath, she looked around and then at the door to it.

_You know since we are out here we can look for Trevor...doesn't hurt..._

Stepping forwards, Alex went to it hand on the knob only finding it locked. Brows furrowing she went to one of the windows and she froze. Trevor was on the floor, screaming and it was then that he looked at her, in relief. "Trevor...Trevor!"

888

"You stay here with Sam," Dean ordered, knowing that Von wanted to go out there and look for Alex, make up for being a fucking retard. They were both fucking retards and now the friendship that they had was fucked six ways from Sunday.

He grabbed his gun and a rifle and made sure that it had silver rounds in it, and then he zipped up his jacket and headed out after Alex but not before Von yelled after him, telling him to check the shed. She wasn't going to get the luxury of being alone for long, not with the threat of more werewolves being out there. Dean hadn't even thought of that, there being more than one, he always thought they went lone wolf unless they were looking for a mate. And since Trevor had the hots for Alex he doubted his mate would be the one roaming around.

With the light of the moon he was able to track out Alex's footprints, a sloppy chunky line in the snow from running zig-zag down hill. He followed it quickly while remaining alert and lo and behold he was led to the shed where Alex was trying to force the door.

Kicking at the wood Alex had even tried a rock on the window and it wasn't working. Whatever Von had done to it she couldn't get it opened if she tried. Looking through the window again, fingers pressed against it, she stared at Trevor shaking her head. Hearing snow crunching she knew immediately who it was without needing to turn around. "Dean...unless you know how to get Trevor out of here then just leave me alone..." Alex said.

_You can always use me? Tap into a little bit. It's not that hard. You almost did back at that cabin; ruthless...you would have killed Von without a second thought. Just like me. What? No argument on how you aren't?_

888

Sam almost felt like he'd been kicked when Von had shrugged out of his grip. It could have been just because it was her or because it was him and what he was and her knowing what he was now. He stood and allowed her the space she needed. "Von..." he said, running his hand through his hair before looking down at himself, he needed to throw on at a least a shirt.

He knew that look in Von's eyes, she wanted to go after Alex just like Dean, she wanted to fix things, and though it might take a whole Hell of a lot of effort, time and glue, Sam knew he was going to have to come along to wherever Von had stashed Trevor. Alex was a good hunter and chances were that by some accident of unconsciously knowing where she was going, Alex had stumbled upon that very place.

Von knew that Alex could try whatever she wanted, even nuke the place and the magick would still hold strong. The only way to get Trevor out was if she was there and did the unlocking, so that was exactly what she was going to do even if Alex wound up emptying a clip into her head.

"Get dressed Sam."

She went through her supplies and got what she needed, gun tucked away and clip fully loaded with one in the chamber and her compound bow, quiver and as always her knife. When Sam was ready she headed out into the night, Sorcha at her side, and trudged through the snow towards the shed with the frigid wind biting at her face.

When Dean heard a noise crunching through the brush he trained his rifle on the destination of the sound, raising the gun when Von's face emerged into the faint light from the shed. He had already tried shooting the lock off with his gun but no dice, it was magickally armored and there was no way anything would be able to get through it except a witch.

"You can shoot me, but the magick won't go away, I'm not some weak kitchen witch," she brushed past him and steeled herself when she got close to Alex, expecting the hunter to strike out at her with fist and pistol. She didn't look much better than Von did, with her face bloodied and bruises setting in. "Thanks, for knocking some sense into me," she managed to say without her voice coming out any other way but her own.

Von took the latch in her hand and it fell apart like it was made of nothing but dust, the door opened on it's hinges and swung back revealing Trevor to all of them and Von to Trevor. The red head dared to be the first one to step in but only to go over to the small window and smash it with her elbow, breaking the rest of the magick that she had cast. She wanted to say sorry to Trevor but had a feeling that wouldn't exactly cut it, not with what she put him through, but she was going to try her damnedest to set this right even if she died trying.

As soon as that door was open Alex was inside, dropping to her knees and taking his face into hers. Smoothing away his hair and she saw those brown eyes. "How about we get you back home to your Uncle? For real this time," Alex said the last part she looked at Von with anything but forgiveness.

Reaching in her bra for that switchblade she kept she began to cut Trevor from the ropes, getting it done and he was stretching, trying to regain some feeling and Alex looked anywhere but down on him. Helping him up, he was incredibly warm and she was thankful that he hadn't been fucking cold the whole time.

With his arm wrapped on the top of Alex's shoulders, he protested he didn't need much help until his legs got used to standing again. And soon he had to actually remove it after a few seconds at that point in time. His eyes trailed to Von and he instantly wanted to cringe away, but instead looked away as fast as he could. Meeting the sights of Dean and then what he presumed was Sam..."I'm sorry. I didn't...I don't..." he began.

"Its fine, I'm not dead," Sam waved off.

"But you aren't the same anymore. It's harder to live with than you think. It's never fine," Trevor commented, his eyes dropping down to Alex and he knew that she knew what he was talking about. His dad.

Sam nodded his face dropping and then finally his brows furrowed. Alex noticed this on the tall hunter as well as Trevor next to her. "What? What's wrong?"

"We have visitors."


	134. Chapter 134

"We never get a fucking break do we?" Dean grumbled and went out with Von to greet their new guests. It was another group of hunters, four members and they were the rough around the edges kind, doing whatever needed doing to get the job done.

_Almost like Von started acting before Alex beat her brain back into her head._

"Little late to be hunting for Thanksgiving turkey don't ya think?" Dean would make with the friendly before he made with the rifle. It was Dean's guess that they were here for the same reason, the werewolf, now all that they needed to do was tell them that it had been dealt with and go their separate and merry ways.

The four men chuckled at Dean's little joke, already checking through the rest of the people in front of them, all of whom looked to be hunters except the naked boy. Most of them appeared suspicious even though he looked a victim, their hunter instincts were tingling. "Hunting something a little bigger than turkey, but you knew that already." Hunters always had an affinity for recognizing other hunters. They also had an affinity for getting right down to business and foregoing any pleasantries.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but we already took care of Cujo, now all that's left is breaking out the beer," Dean grinned at them still holding the friendly card.

"What's with the kid?" another one of them asked and peered further into the light to examine Trevor.

"We found him in here, he'd been running from the werewolf, and in case you haven't noticed he's in his birthday suit in the middle of winter and I'm sure he'd like to get somewhere warm and back with his family." Dean hoped Trevor was quick enough to get the hint to act like he was on the verge of hypothermia; otherwise his lie wasn't going to do its job and save their asses from a serious problem. They still had to walk all the way back up the hill to the cabin and grab their gear and get the hell out of Dodge.

Alex was worried, hunters, other hunters and she stared at them hard while Trevor lifted his toes and hunched down, his hands covered his lower half. She really hoped it would work.

_Oh yeah, if they had sensed that they were hunters or normal people don't you think that Trevor would have started the act before they even saw him? Hunters are hunters...they notice everything. You should know that what with being one._

Sam moved next to his brother. "If you'd be so kind and generous to let us pass."

_Not going to work Sam. If it does they will just want to come back with us because you know why? They will want to talk, get to know all of us and keep an eye on Trevor._

"We're all cold; it's been a long night for all of us. He needs clothes and shelter, please," Alex added.

They weren't buying it but Von saw them all smile in that happy to oblige way which only meant they wanted Trevor to move so they could get a better shot at him. It was rare for hunters to stumble upon each others hunts, there was so much going on at any time but it did happen and of course it had to happen now. "You wouldn't mind us tagging along; we could use the warm up ourselves."

Von hated that he sounded so casual about it, but she had other things on her mind, bigger, furrier, meaner things. A howl erupted in the distance that made everyone jump, except Von but no one noticed as they all watched the blackened distance for signs of the monster. The witch was more than happy to give them signs in the form of a huge bipedal wolf dropping to all fours and glaring at them all with smoldering amber eyes, it growled low and lunged away when the other hunting party started to shoot at it. They shouted and started the chase, another howl breaking across the chilly wind taunting the hunters to try and kill it if they could.

Dean was stunned by the sudden and brash appearance of another Loup-Garou, and while he had his gun aimed to fend it off Alex was holding onto Trevor and Von did nothing, in fact she hadn't even said anything this whole time. Blood was dribbling from her nose and her eyes were glazed and she turned and grabbed Alex's free arm and started to run, in the opposite direction of the hunters back towards the cabin, still not uttering a single word.

As soon as she saw the hunters she had begun a chant in her head, not speaking out loud otherwise it would break it, but continuing in a steadily accelerating chain so that it felt like the words were swirling, circling over each other to reinforce themselves. The image she had conjured was a mash up of the Loup-Garou that had killed her family and the two she had killed herself, a large brutal beast that was all muscle beneath the fur and had the fires of hell burning in its soul.

Sorcha flanked Trevor along with Dean as they all ran back as fast as the snow would let them. Von stumbled and let go of Alex so she wouldn't take her down too, she struggled to her feet through the snow and wiped at the blood now covering her lips and chin, she ran to catch up with the others.

Managing to get to the cabin, Alex rushed inside after Trevor, Dean, Sam and Sorcha with Von following after. Sam turned to face Von not even appearing out of breath, neither Trevor. "Quick thinking."

Trevor nodded and instantly looked at Alex who was grabbing his hand and leading him to her room. She always made sure she had extra clothes and Bobby had given her some that he hadn't used in a long time. For instance sweat pants, t-shirt and button up that missed all the buttons. Allowing him to change he tapped her shoulder when he was done and he smiled at her when she faced him only to frown at the bruises and cuts decorating the area as well as sensing she was hurt other places from where the blood rushed to that spot to create different colors.

Touching her face lightly he raised it. "Got a medical kit?" he asked.

"Yeah, in my bag."

He took her hand this time and led her to the bed, having her sit down and picked a new shirt for her to wear what with the spatters of blood decorating it here and there. Letting her change the top shirt for the long black long sleeve, that way if she got any more blood it wouldn't be able to be seen that well what with her wearing all black anyways. Taking the medical kit out of the duffel he opened it and situated himself in front of her. Wiping gently at the cuts and bruises to clean her face before he took a butterfly bandage to close a cut on her cheek.

"Since when did you become caretaker? I swear this is the second time you've patched me up," Alex commented, standing when he was done.

"I've learned to do it for my mom. I heal fast, but she doesn't and she has a lot of kitchen accidents that I have to tend to before taking her to the hospital."

A beat. "Does she know?"

Trevor stopped and shook his head looking at her, wrapping his arm over her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist. "I don't want her to, she doesn't need to."

888

Sam had watched as Alex had taken Trevor away to get covered up, but he knew that she was also just leaving so then she didn't have to deal or talk to Von. They had gotten away and that was all that mattered to her, they had Trevor and it was time to take him home. Their tracks weren't necessarily going to be hard to follow so it was logical to leave now, head out before they got there on foot.

Hearing the two talk all the way in the other room, though the other two couldn't hear them, he knew that Alex was happy that Trevor was safe. Watching them walk out a few minutes later he nodded at the kid and then turned attention to everyone. "Okay so let's pack up and-"

Something landed on the floor hard and rolled, smoke immediately filling up the area and Alex ran with Trevor's hand in hers back to the bedroom to get her duffel, she removed her gun when she heard glass shatter, and coming into the room she aimed and fired at the man, missing by mere inches. Feeling someone grab her from behind, knock her gun out of her hand and lift her up, she yelled out in annoyance to try and get him to let go.

Trevor didn't know what to do, but instincts kicked in and he went to go and help Alex, grunting when something pierced his neck. Hand going to it he pulled it out and his eyes fluttered, dropping to the floor.

_See? They thought of tranquilizer guns._

"TREVOR!" she screamed, struggling in the hunter's grasp before he dropped her onto the bed and handcuffed her to the bedpost. Going to his buddy to help with lifting Trevor up and out the window, they exited while Alex tugged at the metal digging into her left wrist.

The chaos that ensued, them not being able to see, the crash, Alex screaming and then it was all silent from there. Sam moved to where Alex was and found her alone and he saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, stop that you'll hurt yourself," he said, taking out his kit and beginning to undo the handcuff, finishing and together they walked back to the others who were now waiting outside from the smoke inside.

_Hunter's gone bye bye. Now what?_

Hacking up the smoke, Dean blinked several times his eyes stinging and tearing up. He couldn't see shit and could barely make out Sam and Alex when they emerged, three of them, plus Sorcha so where was Von. A very unmanly shriek sounded from around the cabin and a minute later Von was stubbornly dragging one of the hunters to the rest of the group. The poor bastard had an arrow through his leg and was tracking blood behind him in the snow.

Von panted, out of breath and kicked the man for good measure, unfortunately the others had gotten away and Von wasn't familiar with this area enough to go after them. They had Trevor and she was willing to bet that this hunter knew where they were headed. "Tell us where they're going," Von demanded.

The man looked up with a pained glare, "Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer," she crouched down and grabbed the arrow shaft, rotating it around, "tell us where they took him," she shouted over his screams with a cold and deathly glint in her eyes.

Alex stalked up to the wounded man and Von and she kicked him hard, "Where the fuck did they take him or I swear I will cut your fucking dick off and fucking feed it to you while you fucking pass out!" she yelled, seriousness in her eyes and no sense of joking in her body.

Sam flinched at the kick and flinched at her words. Von was playing it slow and with torture with the arrow, where as Alex was threatening and getting out her Bowie from her boot. How many knives did she have on her?

The female brunette glared and knelt down, the knife pressed against that part of the denim and she lifted him by his jacket. "Where?" she growled, a small part of black seeping into her eyes without meaning to, she saw his face fall from confident to scared. Actually getting an answer from him she pushed him back to the ground and sheathed her Bowie in her boot. Looking at Von still down at her level, her eyes were normal but the venom was still there. "This is all your fault. This wouldn't have happened to him if we had just taken him home the first time." Standing up and heading back inside, she went to the bedroom to load up more weapons on her body and shouldered her bag, coming back out and tossing it in the trunk without another word or looking at anyone.

"They would have found him anyway," she said to no one in particular, it still felt like it was her fault but these men weren't amateurs, they would have been able to track Trevor down sooner than later. Alex was just being naive and needing someone to blame, unfortunately Von was willing to take that role because of what she did.

Von glared down at the man, they didn't have any time to waste so she didn't hold to ceremony and taking out her knife coldly slit the man's throat. Someone like him she couldn't afford to let live, she had made that mistake once already with a hunter and now she was hunted for it. Wiping the knife on the dead man's clothes she sheathed it and took back all her supplies from the cabin and loaded them in the Impala. Her movements were practiced yet mechanical, cold and decisive and Dean watched her like she had become an entirely different person before his eyes.

Did he feel sorry for the dead hunter at his feet, no, but he was shocked to his core that it had been Von that was the one that had killed him. All loaded and ready to go, Dean sped down the road towards their next destination, racing against the clock to get to a warehouse where the hunter said his buddies would be. Von had expertly avoided meeting Sam's gaze, she didn't want to confirm what he was likely already thinking, she had to stay in her own little world and focus on the job. Save Trevor, kill the hunters.

The sight of the dead hunter he didn't feel any fear even though he should have. He knew why Von did it, he knew because that was one memory he had seen when he was in her body, he didn't want her to know, but he knew and he knew where she got those scars from on her body too. He also understood because they did the same thing with Gordon. If they left a hunter alive after hurting and threatening, there was a chance that they would get better and come after them just like Gordon.

Looking at Von, he licked his lips in the backseat before sighing. That wasn't the only thing that he had felt back there. When she killed him, he felt thrilled, he liked seeing her do it and that was what had caused some fright in him. It wasn't because of his dark side but because of what he now had running through his veins. Feeling their connection he sent down a wave of what he felt of understanding and that she didn't have to feel cut off from him because of what she did.

Making sure that her guns had enough bullets and that she had more clips for backup, Alex placed them in their easy to get to spots as well as concealed spots. Looking out the windshield, her face hard, set, she intended on going into that warehouse leaving none of those hunters alive. They had crossed a line for targeting him Trevor but they had demolished that line when they took him.

_Payback._

Arriving, Alex wasted no time in getting out of the car. She was acting a bit reckless; she knew that the hunters wouldn't leave the outside not under radar with a man missing and other hunters on their asses. Trevor was inside there and he was either being tortured, dead or still alive. Hope was very strong for the last; she had to believe he was still alive.

Not listening to reason, not listening to anyone if they wanted to wait and plan on entry and attack, this was the most reckless she would ever be in her life of hunting she would imagine. Going to the door she opened it, finger on the trigger as soon as it was open and in the direction where she'd have men trained on doors. Bodies thudding to the floor, she felt the others behind her, scoping and shooting.

888

Hearing the commotion of guns being shot, Trevor snapped his head in that direction. He hadn't woken up long ago, the tranquilizer not as good on him as it would be on any other normal animal. "ALEX!" he shouted, a punch being landed to his gut and he coughed, someone grabbing his hair to expose his neck. Staring into the eyes of the male hunter he knew what was going to happen as they smirked and swung the blade.

Her name called, the guns, the hunters who weren't many, and Alex rounded that corner. White noise, nothing but white noise as she saw the blade connect on the second time to break through the spinal chord. Screaming, she fired at the hunter's arms, legs, back and head. Emptying her clip into his body until she felt someone pull her back from it, not fighting them knowing who it was. Trevor's body laid there, his head a little ways away. Sam couldn't imagine what Alex was going through right now as she slowly went to the floor, no crying, but like she had become a doll, no life, curling in on herself she stared at the body.

Cold and calculated she moved through the building like a phantom. The hunters were few and she wanted more to kill but it was all over once they reached the end. Von stood there, bow in her hand, frozen and detached. There should have been time, why hadn't there been time? Von's grip on her bow tightened till her knuckles went bone white but she didn't move otherwise, she couldn't, she stared until she finally had to look away.

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault..._

Dean was the last to come in, dragging his steps to a halt when he saw everyone else being very quiet and very still. They were too late and seeing Alex he wanted to take her into is arms but was afraid she would crumble into glass. She wasn't even crying which meant the wound ran deeper than any of them could see.

Sorcha's ears were resting down on her head and she whimpered quietly, wishing she could have said sorry to the boy for being so mean to him. It turned out he hadn't been bad, just caught in a bad situation. She could smell Von's guilt at not being able to stop it and she could smell something coming off of Alex that was ultimately thicker and more stifling.

Sam looked from Von to Dean for answers on what to do; when he heard Alex speak it was barely audible, "Burn him. We need to burn him. We have to burn him." The tall hunter's heart broke at how dead it sounded, no emotion, and she wasn't even blinking, just staring at the corpse and sitting there, opening his mouth to speak to Dean on the subject, but stopped. It was how you were supposed to deal with this type of werewolf.

888

The flames hungrily ate what it was set to consume, the other had left her in there to give her time alone since she knew him more. Alex felt like she had her heart ripped out, stomped on and replaced like it was supposed to make everything better that it'd still keep her alive after what it just went through.

_We both knew that hunters never keep something alive long, even if it is something that needs to die. Trevor didn't deserve this. Alex...I'm so sorry I would never wish upon you. This pain though, you can't handle it. You won't survive, I can help that. I can't take away your pain, the memories of this moment, because I care and because I'm you. I hate seeing us like this, just dead inside, we can't live like this. You won't eat, I know you won't. You won't do anything unless you are forced. You'll just be there, and the others won't know what to do with you. Alex, let me help. I want to help, I have to help. Otherwise what am I good for? What are you going for? What are_ we_ good for?_

"Okay...okay..." Alex whispered closing her eyes and biting her lip as a tear ran down her cheek, feeling the cogs work, the metal scrape away from rust like ashes to reveal the system that was complicated for a reason, the clicks echoed and she inhaled, the metal wires snapping, and she exhaled. "Okay..."

888

"Should one of us go in and get her?" Sam asked, looking at the door, waiting, wondering how Alex was doing in there.

Von seemed worse for wear like she had just been rammed with a cement block. He had seen it since that fight, she was trying to help, she made an honest effort to make things right with this and he wanted to take her in his arms and say that she tried. That was all she could do was try like she did. Then the line came into his head of that they couldn't save everyone.

He felt a change in the wind, something different and he furrowed his brows, watching the door open to the warehouse and Alex came walking out, looking the same. Chances were that it was just her being closed off, that it was finalization of someone gone and he waved it off as she got into the Impala. "I left something at the cabin...can we go back please?" Alex asked, climbing into the front seat and staring out the side window as she felt the rest of the car rock and drop form the added weight.

Von wanted to drop into a grave and die and if someone had pushed her into one she wouldn't have made any effort to get out. She was physically, emotionally and spiritually drained, it wasn't just the fight with Alex; it was all the energy she used to undo her own magick and to conjure that illusion without using anything to prep with. The running and extra fighting only added to the weight that was dragging her down, but she was still going like a beat to hell Energizer Bunny.

She noticed the change, as did Sorcha and apparently Sam but said nothing of it, grief did things to a person that nothing else had the power to and that's all Von thought it was, was grief. Dean started the engine up and pulled out of the large warehouse parking lot and down the street heading back in the direction they had so hurriedly come from.

Sam was in the back seat with her and Sorcha was between them, Von was staring absently out the window and kept on feeling Sam's energy, that connection, willing to sooth her, to tell her she had done her best. Von didn't want to feel better, she didn't deserve it; she had failed as a friend and as a hunter to save someone. People died all the time and some you couldn't save no matter how badly you wanted to, but Von should have been able to save this one, just this once she should have been able to.

The Impala pulled up to the cabin and Dean let the engine run until he knew if Alex wanted them to come in, or wait if she just needed to run in and get whatever she had left behind. With the thought of her emotional state and the idea that there still could be another werewolf out there, he cut the engine just as Alex climbed out of the vehicle.

Exiting the Impala and walking up to the door, she stopped and turned her head when she found Dean climbing out with her. Blinking she turned and continued like it didn't phase Alex much, walking through the living room, past the bedroom and into the one where Sam had been she headed up to the wall with the knife still in it. Pulling it out she stared at it before licking her lips and smiling, placing it her other boot and wiping the emotion off her face.

Facing Dean in the room she sighed. "You didn't have to come with me."

He shrugged in reply, making it not a big deal, "This town isn't exactly...I didn't want to leave you alone in case you needed help."

Alex closed her eyes and brought her head down, lifting it up when opening. Swallowing she walked closer and stopped just before him. "I don't love you, now that you know you can leave me alone Dean," she said, her face just as dead as Alex's was, before she looked down.

"Why did you say that?" he managed past the tightness in his throat, swallowing to try and ease the way his heart had just constricted violently.

He was shocked by the suddenness of what she said and the cold, dead, tone of her voice. She had taken a really hard hit and it would be a long time before she recovered from it, if ever, but why choose now? He had never said he loved her, not out loud, but truth was he was starting to believe he did, which was why instead of the words bouncing off of him like they would have with another girl they were burrowing in deep and making his chest hurt.

"You know, part of Trevor's death is your fault too. You didn't want him to go home when I said it. You follow me around, you save me all the fucking time when I don't need it. I can't breathe around you Dean. I feel constricted, and I can see obviously that you love me...but Dean we've been fooling ourselves. All we do is fuck," she replied. "You can't gain love from that."

Dean pulled his lips in and let them back out after licking them, he didn't have any snappy come back on stand-by. "No...I guess not," he felt like he'd been kicked but was too stubborn to show it. If she really wanted him to leave her alone then what could he use to argue with that, nothing. "We'll head back to Bobby's, I can drop you off there," he said before he left the room and walked down the hall, exiting into the freezing cold winter night and back to the shelter of the Impala. He didn't feel the cold biting into his cheeks or the wind slicing past his ears, he didn't feel anything, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

Alex grinned, licking the tip of her finger and putting it in the air, swiping it down. "Tally one for me," she said, sighing and walking out the bedroom, her hips swinging graceful like a cat to the door, before turning her head to the cabin.

Schooling her face and rest of herself, she pivoted and exited, going inside the car and sitting there like nothing had happened. Sam however noticed his brother was different, whatever was said or done his attention went to Alex and he couldn't stop staring at her like there was something more than wrong with her. Bringing his eyes to Sorcha next to him when she looked at him he wished she could talk, but he knew she sensed it too. He couldn't quite place it.

Von was in tune with her canine companion and when Sorcha picked up on something Von wasn't very far behind. It was the most subtle of ear flicks and eye movements, Sorcha suddenly showing too much interest in the female hunter in the backseat where there was none before. And Dean had come back different as well, burdened with a darkness resting over his heart that hurt Von's chest.

Something was wrong, and Von needed to figure out what it was. When Sorcha turned her head to Sam, sensing that he had picked up on it too she showed that recognition in her eyes even though she couldn't speak human. And when Sorcha turned her head to Sam, Von did as well. Yes, something was very, very wrong.

888

**8 hours later...**

It was unnerving to have all of them staring at her. Well all of them except Dean, she knew she had damaged that so perfectly that he wouldn't want to look at her or speak to her. When Alex finally saw the salvage yard and the house next to it she felt relieved. They'd leave her, drop her off behind; leave the dog and the human puppy with Dean and Von and out of the way with their noses. Climbing out of the car she went to the trunk to get her duffel.

Sam hated the drive to Bobby's, his mind was racing with so many things and he couldn't understand what was going on, but his eyes kept drawing to Alex. It was like she had a magnetic pull to her that screamed out of place. She didn't even say anything to them when she finished at the trunk, and his eyes narrowed when he watched her walk towards the porch.

"Sorcha..." he whispered, wondering if she felt it too before the door knob was turned and Alex stepped over that threshold, the growl immediately came from the two of them and Sam almost crawled past Sorcha and into Von's lap to get to the window, to get closer. 

888

"Bobby?" Alex asked, her voice the same, only dropping a hint of sadness into it and when she turned the corner from dropping her duffel she found him at his desk. Walking up to him as he stood she wrapped her arms around him as he did to her. "It's Trevor..." she said, two words, a close mouth smile on her lips where Bobby couldn't see in their position. 

888

With Sam and Sorcha crowding for room on Von's lap she grunted and pushed them back with what strength she had in her. Dean turned around in his seat, confusion marring his features and he opened his mouth to ask what was going on.

"There's something wrong with Alex," Von told him, peering over the two who had resumed their spots by the window, "she feels off, in a very bad way."

Dean's expression changed, he knew Von didn't mean bad as in grieving Trevor but something else, realization dawned on him but made him equally as uncertain. What Alex had said had hurt him, but if the three in the back seat were having their trouble radars go off then he couldn't ignore that and leave. Especially if that meant that Bobby was in trouble.

Killing the engine he climbed out and Von struggled to get out like some kind of fucked up clown car; it helped when Sorcha decided it was time for her to leap off of Von and onto the gravel ground. Von went to the trunk to grab some things and looked at the Winchesters. "What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, meeting Von at the trunk and looking towards the house.

"I don't know, it's familiar, but different," she closed the trunk and strode towards the front porch. 

888

Pulling back from Bobby, Alex stared at him, hearing the engine cut from outside, she wanted to throttle Von. The sound of the door opening and the other coming inside, she turned to face them, standing next to the elder.

Sam glared at her and he controlled the urge to snap at her and growl at her further. Bobby didn't know about what happened to him, he'd have to, but right now it was about protecting Bobby Singer and Alex was the threat. "Hey, we thought we might stay a few days to find a hunt and all that. We've been driving for 8 hours already and with what had gone down in Duluth...would that be alright Bobby?" Sam asked.

_We need to get Alex away from him._

Alex shrugged her jacket off and walked towards the four, grabbing her duffel bag and moving around them towards the stairs, heading up them the same way Alex had been acting earlier, when she turned to head down the hallway, she balled her hand into a fist, the light on the ceiling fizzing out silently after the other when she entered her bedroom.

"I'm really starting to hate those friends of yours Alex."

888

After Alex left, Bobby looked at all three of them, including Sorcha, not that she would be much help with not speaking any English but since he was on a roll..."What in the hell is goin' on?" he gruffed, leaving his book where it sat opened up on what looked like a star chart. It was near nine in the morning when they all came back and Alex was beaten up he could tell by her face but now seeing Von it looked like the red head had been beaten within an inch of her life.

"There was a werewolf in Duluth, a Loup-Garou, only turns out it was Trevor McMillan and by the time we figured out what to do with him another group of hunters found us and killed him," Dean explained, having walked further into the room so he didn't have to talk as loudly to Bobby.

Bobby's face fell at the news; he knew Alex had a strong friendship with the kid and that he had a big crush on her. Trevor was a good person and it hurt Bobby pretty deep to know he would never be seeing him around again.

"Alex was pretty torn up about it, but then these three over here start saying there's something wrong with her, like she's not herself," Dean chucked a thumb behind him to the three who had all taken up positions in the room.

"Because she isn't, I don't know what it is, but the moment she walked through this door..." Sam stopped, looking at the stairs and training on them. "Not right. Dean what did she say to you?" His head turned in that moment when Dean was silent, he could tell that Dean didn't want to talk about it but it really was something that Sam needed to know. "What did she say? It may be important."


	135. Chapter 135

Removing the long sleeve and tossing it on the floor, she removed the black undershirt as well and caught herself in the closet mirror. Concentrating on the image she walked towards it and noticed the bruises decorating everywhere. Hands on her hips, she gently moved one of them onto her torso, brushing along the multi-colored spots and when it left it was clean and good.

Smiling at the effect she continued before going to her face. "Hm...bitch really bashed us up," she commented, her hands to her cheeks and removing the butterfly band-aid, watching it heal before she flicked it off her fingers. "Well I look a little better."

Not as banged up as before she would chalk it up to something, she'd figure it out, maybe blame it on her other half like the power surges Alex had before around them. Maybe. Glancing at the splint on her wrist she undid it and let it drop to the floor. Rotating it, it felt good as new.

Turning to observe the room, she tilted her head to the side and puckered her lips. It would be long for the animals to snuff her out, they already had some inkling something wasn't right. Exhaling she ran her hands down her frame. "It feels so good to be home, but the homecoming is shitty with the party guests," she snarled, facing the mirror once more.

888

Dean snorted, a wry grin twisting his lips, important, yeah right. He shook his head and ran his hand through his spiked hair; they wouldn't let him get away with not saying it. "She said that she didn't love me and that she wanted me to leave her alone now that I knew." Reader's Digest was the best they were going to get out of him otherwise he was going to get cranky.

"Lie," Sam stated. About to turn his head back he found them all staring at him like he sprouted another one. "Dean, she wouldn't say that. Even in this state of mind, she wouldn't. She's too damn in love with you to say otherwise. If she did say it, she wouldn't say it like that. I don't think so at least..."

Sam screwed his face up to think about and then nodded, sure about it. When his eyes met them again he sighed, groaned, rolled his eyes and looked at Sorcha knowing that she understood. "The point is that she wouldn't say that...but then that would mean..."

_No. She wouldn't...I know Alex. We all know her._

The hairs on his neck and arms rose on end and he stifled the growl and the need to crawl up the stairs. Instead he gripped the railing till he heard it give a small protest.

"That would mean...what?" the elder Winchester asked and followed Sam to the foot of the stairs, hearing the railing creak under Sam's hand he looked at him, silently telling him to be careful because Bobby was already going through enough crap and they would have to find the right time to tell him, and this was far from the right time.

Bobby knew that Sam was right; Alex would have never told Dean that, even if she was pissed as all hell fire at him, she would never say she didn't love him. That in Bobby's mind was a sure warning bell that something was up and he worried over the implications of that thought.

Sorcha moved up next with Von behind, "Are we all gonna clamor up the steps to her room?" her voice was low, not quite a whisper, just so that Alex wouldn't run the risk of hearing it. It also had an edge of sarcasm to it, she was all for going up there for an intervention but there had to be a better way to corner her.

"I vote Dean," Sam said, removing his hands from the railing. It wasn't his fault that he was trying to stop himself from acting all different. "And we all set up station through the hall, one in the other bedroom one at the middle of the stairs the other in the bathroom next to her bedroom."

The elder brother rolled his eyes, leave it to Sam to throw him off a cliff like a lemming when it suited him. When he agreed Von went back over to Bobby to tell him it'd probably be a good idea to open the panic room to which he replied with his patented sarcasm of, "Ya think?"

Once that detail of the plan was sorted out Von returned and one by one they went up the stairs, Sorcha went to the other bedroom, Sam to the bathroom and Von to the middle of the stairs. Dean knocked on Alex's bedroom door and cleared his throat, "Alex, could I talk to you a minute?"

"I guess," Alex said, never turning to face the door, Hell she hadn't changed into another shirt she just stood there in the black combat boots, the black pants and the black bra. Why cover up all that she had gained and was proud of?

Not seeing the door open Dean took the liberty of doing it himself and when the door swung wide he had to correct his want to gawk, in fact he found it mildly awkward and looked away with a 'seriously?' expression on his face before turning back to her. This was definitely a sign that she wasn't right upstairs; Alex wasn't the kind of chick to be okay with someone walking in when she was half naked.

"Look I know you said you didn't want me around anymore," he walked up close to her, so close he breathed against her ear, "but I know you're lying." Dean grabbed her and half dragged, half threw her out the door cuing the others to move into position.

Sam took her legs, finding it easier than he normal would have as Alex struggled. "Apparently you can't see truth from lying! And I was not lying! What the fuck are you two doing?" she screamed, being lifted towards the stairs and she saw Von.

_So they ambush me, so what? It's not like I'm not going to still have fun with them._

When Von began to help and she heard the growling of the dog. When Bobby came to help on the way down to the panic room, she saw it and she fought more before she was pushed into it. Landing on her back she laughed, the pentagram fan, the iron walls coated in salt, the markings on the floor and she looked down her body and up at the hunters. "That was fun, but you know that this can't hold me," she said, standing up and walking towards them, stopping when she titled her head and looked at Von. "You bitch. Smart I'll give you that. So I'm guessing that I'm caught red handed. Took you what...8 hours plus tax?"

"Took us eight hours to get you here, we figured it out sooner than that, and thanks, glad to know someone appreciates my work," Von sneered, giving the frame a pat that sent crackles of energy through it to reinforce the structure. Bobby had helped her set it up but she was the one to set the final markers in place to make it active, it was all in the blood, literally.

Von was chewing on something in her mouth and it certainly didn't look like gum. She pulled the wad of chewed up clumpy green from her mouth and smeared it on the locking mechanism with a couple of indiscernible choice words muttered under her breath.

The door swung closed with a bang and the lock shifted and clanked into place, effectively sealing the door. Von tightened the bandage covering her slit hand before opening the hatch to peek inside, "You can stay in here either until you let Alex come back or we figure out what to do with you."

"I have a pretty good idea that Alex won't be coming back anytime soon. She let me out, now I know that's a little hard to believe, but I strike when vulnerable and look what happened. I got my way. As for what you figure out to do with me...make it kinky," Alex said with a smile, glancing at Dean with a wave.

Running up to the door she yelled as the thing clicked in place. Smirking she licked her lips. "Animal crackers in my soup, animals crackers loop-da-loop..." she sang, walking around the room, hands behind her back, placing one foot in front of the other.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sam asked, looking at Von when she faced them. "I mean she's not necessarily bummed out that she's caught or in there."

"Why would she be? She has complete control over Alex's body, or their body or whatever, and she can still fuck with us if we let her," she took a brief look back at the sealed door, "and nothing will stop her from trying to get out, she's going to test her boundaries as much as she can." Von gripped the handrail and started the ascent back up to the main floor with nothing more to say that everyone else already didn't know or could piece together on their own. After Bobby and Sam, Dean followed not looking back at the door that Alex was behind.

In the kitchen Von was spitting up the remnants of the stuff she had been chewing, nasty mixture of herbs that weren't meant for chewing but she hadn't had time to mix them any other way and turn them into a paste.

"I need mouth wash," Von pushed herself from the sink and found herself a bottle of hard liquor and twisting the cap off and took a swig. She swallowed it and sighed and then took another, she stopped when she caught Sam staring at her. Bobby and Dean had moved into the study to go over some findings, murmurs of their voices could be heard in the silence.

Von still had her coat on and was still covered head to toe in sweat, grime and blood but she didn't appear to care now that she had a bottle of liquor in her hand. She waited on taking another drink, waiting for Sam to say something because she was sure he was about to.

"Von...you can't drink yourself into oblivion and don't say it's mouth wash," Sam said, coming up close and stopping just a few inches. "You've barely spoken to me since it happened. And I know you feel damn guilty about Trevor."

Taking the bottle from her hand before she could take the next swig he held it while his hand was dropped to his side. He wanted to talk to her and he never got the chance. He was different and they never got the chance to look into any cures but chances were they weren't going to find any. Sam wanted to know what she felt on this situation. Not another block from information where she shuts him out.

888

Nudging the chair at the desk loaded with papers and books. Next to it the gun rack and the cabinet full of other hunter things all of which were useless to her. "When a girl needs a bit of fun to take off the fact that she's stuck in a room of metal...with a bed but no toilet or shower...how does said girl do things?"

Alex sighed and sat down on the bed, beginning to lie down and she stretched, one leg bent and her hands above her head while her back arched. Turning her head to the side. "In desperation I wish that exotic Apollo were here. I would have loved to meet him personally." A groan of the walls but resistance, she arched once more and the chair creaked, it crumpling into sawdust and she watched in fascination.

888

"I'm tired Sam," she sighed and it was bone weary as her eyes lifted up to his. She didn't want to talk about any of this, not about how she felt, what did it matter what she felt it wouldn't change anything. Trevor wasn't the only thing she felt guilty about, that dream she had been having for the last couple of weeks, it almost happened the same way...

Every damn time Sam took away her alcohol, she was going to have to start carrying a spare. The whiskey was more than mouth wash, it was an affective pain killer as well as a sleeping pill, she was pretty sure she could drink herself into oblivion if Sam wanted to watch.

"What do you want me to say, I'm sorry? Well I am, and yeah I feel guilty, do I feel better now, no… I don't know what to say to you Sam, I don't know what you want."

"I want..." he stopped, lowering his voice and his grip tightened on the bottle. "I want to know what this changes if it changes anything. You cared if I died, but you know what I'm wondering if you care that I'm alive...doesn't matter that I now have something in my blood, but...back at that cabin, it had me questioning if you even wanted to look at me again in that same way before it had occurred, if you'd speak to me again in that same way, instead shrugging away from me."

Handing over the bottle to Von, he shook his head and walked to the hallway that met with the kitchen. "I'll be upstairs trying to catch some sleep...if you come up and are there then I'll see that you still do think of me as the same Sam." Exiting and heading up the stairs, he went to the bedroom, stripping from his shirts and kicking off his shoes and removing the socks before he crawled onto the bed, falling onto his stomach and closing his eyes. This had been a long night for everyone.

888

"I'm bored!" she called in a sing-song yell, knowing that they could hear her. "Oh Dean! I want someone to play and talk with! Chicken shits!" Alex sat up, legs going on either side of the mattress, straddling it. "Oh Dean...You know, maybe I was lying about not wanting you around! Then again, maybe I just don't wanna deal with your Hell shit that you mope about! Dean, you don't live up to your rep! Not like John!"

Bobby ignored the voice of Alex coming from the basement. He'd thought he'd never get a chance to witness this moment, he thought that Alex had a hold on that, but if all it took was something this hard-hitting to do it..."Boy, ya should get rest," he said, watching Sam move up the stairs, noticing there was something different with him the moment he stepped through the door, maybe it was Von. "Hell I should too...been lookin' at signs for seals everywhere since the first and the one that ya called me 'bout."

Removing his ball cap he smoothed his hand over the top of his head before replacing it. Standing up he kept the book he had open. So far he was at a dead end but he just needed to dig deeper, something was going out there and it wasn't just daisies pushing towards the sun.

"Wake me if somethin' happens," he added, moving towards the stairs and up them. "That means the same fer ya Von!"

"Yes, Bobby!" Von called from the kitchen, draining the bottle until she needed air. Her throat burned and the sudden intake of alcohol made her feel dizzy on an empty stomach but she walked out of the kitchen and into the study anyway.

"What's wrong?" Dean lifted his head from the book he was actually reading.

"Nothing," Von defended, wiping the tears from her eyes with the arm that was holding the bottle.

"Von, far be it from me to get all sentimental, but go to Sam, he needs you now more than ever to get through this, you and I both know this is just the tip of the iceberg."

Von smiled and went to set the bottle down but thought better of it. "You're the most sentimental out of all of us Dean," she replied softly and turned to head up the stairs, following out of memory more than seeing.

She entered the boys' bedroom quietly and closed the door silently. Setting the bottle down she stripped down to her bloodied shirt and jeans without a sound, taking a quiet sip of her bottle when she was done. The daylight was already coming through strong, foggy bright from the white glint of snow on the ground and hanging in the air. Closing the curtains off until there was complete blackness Von looked over Sam like an angel coming to visit a sleeping child in a painting. She reached out without thinking, pausing, and then carefully smoothing a wisp of Sam's hair back, a tiny but sad smile on her face.

888

"Dean! You can't ignore me! You couldn't when you were in my body so you can't ignore me now!" sighing she rested back on the bed. "I'm so lonely down here, come talk to me, I know you want to. I mean what better do you have to do than sit on your fucking ass and think...I should never have been saved from Hell! Why was I saved from Hell! Hurt me Dean! Talk to me! Fuck me! I don't care, I won't shut up! Come on Dean! I'm that little devil slash angel on your shoulder!"

There had to be a pair of earmuffs stowed away somewhere that Dean could find, Bobby pretty much had everything anyone could need. He could ignore her but he knew eventually that would get too hard to do, she had a point; he couldn't ignore her when he was in Alex's body. Now he was in his own body which opened up some options to him that weren't available from before.

Not even knowing where to look for earmuffs he ventured outside, nearly blinded by the sun hitting the snow at the most obnoxious angle it could. He went into the garage and waiting for angelic trumpets to sound when he found a pair hanging off a hook. Maybe someone up there liked him a teeny-tiny bit after all.

Back inside he shrugged out of his coat and put the earmuffs on, apologizing to Sorcha before kicking back on the couch with a bottle of bourbon. He drank and drank until he started to feel sleepy and then he drank some more until he wasn't sure he could feel his throat and that was when he finally passed out.

888

Alex huffed, hearing the door shut and reopen telling her he had gone outside. She couldn't keep yelling all night, they had to sleep sometime and there were devices in the world that blocked out sound. Narrowing her eyes the lights in the room dimmed and brightened, before she managed to turn them off, light was barely coming from the fan, showing it that it was slowly becoming morning.

Groaning she kicked her leg straight to hit the bar at the end of the bed. "I'm going to have to fucking wait until you fucking wake up aren't I Winchester?" she muttered under her breath, turning onto her side she stared at the door. "I guess it wouldn't hurt trying to sleep...how do I do that again?"

888

**November 12, 2008 4:13PM -Waxing Full Moon**

Dean awoke with wide eyes and a scream trapped in his throat. Alistair had been busy, pulling his guts out and stringing them around like garters so that smaller demons with knives would cut the distended cord into even smaller pieces and then force him to eat it.

He found his bottle of bourbon empty and groaned, looking around at how perfectly quiet the house was he then remembered that he had earmuffs on. He removed them slowly and carefully like making a fast movement out of it would notify Alex that he was awake and had taken them off.

The hunter didn't want to move but he really had to take a leak and to think better of it, some coffee and actual solid food. The hangover was already saying a loud and cheery hello by rattling his skull like a buzz saw was cracking through the bone.

888

No sleep had come to her, she had tried whatever Alex had tried when she remembered experiencing it and nothing. Her left arm was bent and resting underneath her head while her right arm hung off the edge and she swung it a bit back and forth while she stared at it like it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

Hearing movement come from upstairs, someone walking around, she stopped and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. A slow smile appeared across her face. "Oh Dean!" she yelled, sitting up and flipping her hair to the side, coming down on the floor and crawling on her hands and knees before getting to the door, she stood and rattled her nails on it, clicking her tongue off the roof of her mouth.

The hunter cringed; boy was demon Alex ever so happy that Dean was awake now. Too bad his head wasn't as happy as she was to be conscious. After he took care of his business he went to the kitchen to scrounge up some coffee, Sorcha giving him some supportive company. "She has to have some kind of mute button," he grumped, watching the coffee machine percolate was like watching paint dry, it took forever the more you wanted it to be done.

"Come on Dean! At least bring me something to eat, coffee! Don't I get any bathroom breaks! Dean! I wanna talk! I wanna hang out! I can really help you with that hangover you are suiting! Dean!" Alex yelled, kicking at the door and laughing. One hand resting on her stomach, fingers splayed, the other in her hair as she leaned sideways on the door. "It's so nice down here!" A beat. "I'm naked!" She laughed at the words. "Come on Dean!"

Grumbling into his first coffee Dean sipped the bitter liquid, letting it trickle down his throat and closed his eyes in satisfaction. If one thing went right today it was going to be this coffee and nothing else. "I think I'm going to have to convince Bobby to hook up a sound system," he told Sorcha and she swished her tail, seeming to agree.

He studied her a beat and then shifted over to where the dog food was and scooped out a large portion for her and gave her fresh water. He gave her a good pat on the head and sat down at the small coffee table, sipping at his coffee and using the headache from his hangover to try and block out Alex's ramblings.

"Dean!" she yelled, kicking the door a few times for good measure. "Dean please come down and talk to me! You know you want to! You can't resist me forever! Hell you can't resist my body forever!" Narrowing her eyes and screaming, shaking her head, and banging her fists on the door as well as kicking she then stopped and laughed. Walking away she sat down on the bed, crossing her leg over the other. "Oh Dean! Come on, we can talk; we can play and do lots of things! After all, Hell Buddies! I just bet you'd love to torture me, shut me up but then again you've wanted to hurt me since we first had sex! Come on Dean! Just a little nick of the knife! A kick! A punch! I'll let you loose! You can't drown me out; the earphones won't always be there Dean! I'm like the fire that always draws you in!"

888

Sam woke up with a jolt, his head shot up and he looked at the clock to see the time, they'd slept a long time and it was much needed. Dropping his head he rolled it to the other side to find Von on the other bed, and he couldn't help a small smile at the edge of his lips. She'd at least come up to sleep in the room, it was something.

Sighing and flinging back the covers he stood with his eyes closed yawning and walking to the bathroom to take care of business. Finishing he washed his hands and headed back into the bedroom, the curtains couldn't block the sun out fully so it left a dulled glow coming from them as he moved over to the bed Von was lying on.

Crawling onto the bed he wrapped his arm around her waist and he kissed her on the temple. "Evening..." he whispered softly, kissing down her cheek and down to her neck, smiling at her small sound of protest to being woken up but also the small sound that said she wasn't too mad at his wake up call.

Von murmured sleepily, crinkling her nose and stretching as much as her battered body would allow. Relaxing again against Sam she sighed, he was so warm and made her forget that she was aching all over. She rested her hand over his and ran her fingers up his arm, turning herself with the motion and whimpering when her body reminded her that it had been in a big fight. A small puff of air to remind her she had lungs and her eyes fluttered, catching glimpses of the ceiling.

Her hand rested on his upper arm and lazily slid down, gliding along the slope of side and pleasantly surprised when her hand wasn't stopped by the waistband of jeans or of boxers. Sam was completely naked. Von blinked, bringing her hand back up to rest on his hip, taking a moment to think. Sam was naked, completely naked. Should she take advantage of this fortuitous opportunity or let it go? Deciding to let it go, maybe Sam didn't know he was naked; she didn't want to analyze the situation. Her hand started to travel up again and wrapped around to rest at his mid-back.

Leaning his head in to kiss her, Sam lightly layered his lips with hers, tasting sleep as well as alcohol on the edge of soft petals. He pulled back and stared at her.

Von returned the kiss, her lip stinging from the just healed cut on it; it didn't bother her not with Sam's lips on hers. When he pulled away she lifted her dark green orbs up to him wondering why he was staring down at her so intently. "What?" she asked with the curious innocence of someone barely awake, she was still skirting the edges of sleep and her eyes drifted closed before they opened again to await Sam's answer.

It was like he didn't even hear Von speak; his head dove back down and captured her lips, soft and needy. Sam inhaled and sighed and the aroma and taste of her. The cut on her lip he felt it and the small tang of blood that was still there, licking it up, his lips hungry and he couldn't not touch her as one hand held him up the other roamed her stomach, lifting the fabric of her shirt and he lowered, kissing her neck and nipping. Lower, breathing heavily as he rubbing his cheek along her breasts and lower. To where his hand was going, he licked and breathed till he got to her underbelly stopping.

His teeth taking some of the skin in his mouth he sucked on it and let it go, nuzzling it with his nose, before licking it straight up to her belly button. Tasted and felt so good. His ear pressed fully to that part of her he sighed, hearing the blood rushing. No. Sam opened his eyes and blinked a few times before removing himself and beginning to crawl back from Von, falling off the bed and scrambling to his feet. Looking at Von an image flashed through his brain of her bleeding from that very spot and him eating, him tearing up into ribbons as she watched and screamed, sending spikes of arousal through his system.

Coming out of the image he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Looking down and away he found he wasn't wearing anything. How had he not noticed? Going over to his duffel he grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled on some jeans and he left the room, heading down the stairs and straight to the kitchen, his ears picking up on the screams like he was right there with Alex. Mind and heart racing. Walking in he found Dean at the table and he quickly went for the coffee, grabbing a mug and pouring, coming to the table and not bothering putting any preservatives in there. Drinking it black and natural. The taste not even bothering him.

_What would I have done?_

888

Breathing hard Von hadn't known how to react, first came the arousal and then the tendril of alarm curling up her spine telling her she should make him stop. He stopped all on his own and left the room just as quickly leaving Von startled and confused; now she was definitely awake.

Pulling herself into a sitting position her head spun but only briefly as she got to her feet, trudging to the bathroom that was joined to the room and closing the door behind her. Stiff movements and some weak grumbling later she was stripped down and stepping into the tub, she really needed a shower and as she cleaned herself she would have some time to think.

_I have to try to cure him, if it's not too late...God, it is too late isn't it, and with Trevor...poor Trevor, that scratches off a couple cures on the list, his blood would have been helpful. What happened just now, Sam stopped himself before getting carried away but it's only going to get worse...so much worse..._

Von started with her hair, washing away the blood and grime and as the suds tracked down her body and legs she watched them spiral down the drain, her eye line noting the length of bruising that dappled her ribs and the odd one on her legs and arms. The hot water felt wonderful and eased her stiff muscles, but after the ache would still be there and she would still have the bruises she couldn't wash those away. Finishing up Von remembered that she had no clean clothes in the house. With a resigned sigh she wrapped a towel around her and put on her boots and jacket, it was only bloody on the outside and she would be washing it later.

888

"Hey...Sam," he eyed his brother's coffee, as black as pitch, and a raised a brow in question, "Aren't you forgetting to fill the mug half full of sugar and cream before you add the coffee, or are you finally starting to realize that it's fine all on its own?" he teased with a cocky smile and chugged back the last of his coffee and went up to get another cup. When he returned his lingering smirk turned into a confused frown, "You've got that mopey look on your face for a reason Sam, what's wrong?" Dean returned to his seat and sipped at the brew, placing it before him with both hands on it.

_There's got to be a way to shut her the fuck up, some muzzle or gag or something...Gotta ask Von when she..._

His thoughts trailed off as Von walked past in nothing but her biker boots and her jacket, the he caught the hem of an old blue towel underneath. "You gonna make naked snow angels?" he called over his coffee and waited for her to back pedal towards the kitchen door. Surprisingly there was a smile on her face and she even shared it with Sam, she stood there a beat and started to walk away again.

"You wish," she answered back and the closing of the front porch door ended their conversation.

"I'm just hungry, what's for...dinner? I guess is the term now that we have slept through pretty much the entire breakfast and lunch ordeal," Sam spoke, stopping and downing the rest of the coffee. "That is some good coffee."

_Funny how this time I didn't mind the bitterness..._

Standing and going to the sink to wash it out with soap and water before placing it to the side on a towel he turned. He should really finish getting dressed but he felt fine. Not cold, just comfortable, though the jeans and boxers were bugging him a tad and he wondered if that was the reason when he was sleeping. Turning his head to the side when he heard more of the yells and laughing he furrowed his brows. "She been bugging you all night with calling your name?" he asked, bringing his attention to his brother. "We should probably feed her, it's been a while and she still does have to eat."

Her stomach growling made her pause and she gained a confused expression on her face. The feeling of emptiness and hunger was strange to her after years of just being in Alex's head and now that she was in her own body again she stared at the skin with a small hole in it. "Are you serious...we haven't eaten since...Okay guys! Come on! I'm hungry! Apparently! Please come down here! I'm starved!"

"Well that answers that," Sam said hearing the words, shaking his head and chuckling, going to the fridge and veering, knowing that there wasn't really anything for food wise in there as he reached for the phone and dialed the local pizza place.

888

Alex stood up, a hand on her stomach, smoothing back and forth to calm it, needing the noises to stop and the stomach rolling. Heading over to the metal cabinet she opened it and found nothing, no food. Slamming it and kicking it she turned and walked to the door. Slamming her fist against it and the metal walls whined, echoing in the room at her forcing energy onto it.

Closing her eyes and resting her head against the door, she saw flashes of being in here months ago with Dean, locked up. No she watched, she wasn't experiencing it. The first time, and just the memory that Alex had of touching, kissing, feeling...him inside of her and Alex moaned, biting her bottom lip and opening her eyes before screaming, stalking away and across the room, back against the wall and sliding down it, one leg bent straight up and the other half Indian position, one arm going up and letting the elbow rest on the bent one, hand in her hair and the other hand on her stomach still as she stared at the door waiting.

888

The cold of the coming evening tickled Von's legs. She actually didn't like cold or winter but some part of it called to her none the less. There was a magick to it that no other season was capable of possessing. Closing her eyes she stood, now at the car and her clothes chosen out before her in the backseat. She breathed in that cool, clear scent and listened, serenity, the glittery crystal sound of snow falling that could only be heard when everything was peaceful. Her jacket fell behind and she stepped backwards on top of it once her feet were free of her boots.

Feeling around her with her keen senses, no one was around, or close except those in the house. Von let the towel unfold and the winter air greeted her skin with icy hands, it stung but felt good at the same time, invigorating. She felt the energy soak into her from the earth and the air, tasting the purity of the snow on her warm skin. When she dressed she picked up her duffel and her jacket and boots and walked back to the house, setting her boots down by the door and dropping her duffel and jacket by the stairs.

Von entered the kitchen, not feeling as drained and beaten as the night before, her bruises weren't miraculously healed but she had regained some of the power she had lost from her exertions. Her body practically tingled with energy when she moved and she padded bare foot, the hems of her jeans soaked from melted snow and her feet showing signs of being wet as well, to the fridge to get a cup of juice.

Dean had noticed Von coming back in with clothes on when she had exited with only a towel, jacket and boots. And if he had noticed he was going to smack Sam upside the head if he didn't, his brother always had a way of not noticing obvious things like that. Aside from the clothes thing Von had a glow to her that was unmistakable and he found himself staring until he checked himself and went back to his coffee. It had to be some crazy witch thing that only Von would be able to get away with doing.

"Order an extra large for Alex, Sam, she's bitching so much she can have a whole pizza to herself," he sipped his coffee, "because she's that damn special!" he yelled so Alex would be able to hear him below.

"I'm not the only one who is special! Don't forget that Dean, after all you heal, Von's a fucking witch and Sam is now two things!" Alex yelled back, smirking. "I told you, you can't ignore me! Glad to see you are yelling at me!"

Sam nodded, waving his hand to signify he understood before he hung up the phone and turned around. His eyes were intent on Von and he breathed out, not wanting to breathe in. He had known what she was wearing when she walked out, and he was aware that she had showered too, and now that she was dressed...Clearing his throat he licked his lips and opened his mouth. "So um...pizza's on its way."

_No shit Sherlock._

Hearing Alex's reply he winced and shook it off. "So..." he nodded, turning around and walking through the house, upstairs and into his room, he couldn't forget what he did to Von, and when he got up there his eyes were fixed on the bed she was lying on.

Inhaling he smelled her scent and he walked towards it, dropping onto his knees and bringing his face down and onto the mattress, breathing in and out and gathering the aroma. He sighed and growled into it as he couldn't get enough. Climbing onto it he rolled, taking the blanket into his arms and hands and shoving his face into it.

888

"Shut up Alex or you're not getting any pizza," Von yelled just as cheerfully back at her and sipped her apple juice. She smiled a little at Sam noticing the wardrobe change and caught Dean noticing her smiling.

"You're a fox Von," Dean smirked smugly and finished up his coffee, moving the mug aside and stretching back with a grunt.

Von smiled at the compliment but gave pause, "Can a fox go up against a wolf?" she asked quietly, smudging her fingers on the glass half filled with juice.

"One like you can," he assured and Sorcha came up to his side so he could pet her. He clapped his calloused hand onto the dog's head and brushed down in long loving strokes and pulled up to start again.

Her smile widened shortly and she drank the rest of her juice and took her cup and Dean's and placed them into the sink. She had laundry to do and she might as well get it done now, as well as repairing her jacket that had a knife sized slash in the arm thanks to Alex.

Von headed up the stairs, turning down the hall and to the boys' room, not even thinking to knock, she entered and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Sam having a hay day on the bed. The blankets were tangled up around him and between his legs and he had a fair amount clumped in his hands and pressed to his face.

If it was a dog it would have been cute but seeing Sam it was just bizarre and yet interesting as she couldn't pull her eyes away and unconsciously closed the door behind her for some reason as she watched, perhaps because Bobby was still in the house somewhere and there wouldn't be any way to explain why Sam was making love to the bed.

Hearing someone in the room and he slowly wound down, stopping on his stomach and removing the blanket from his face, his neck straight and eyes wide, he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Hi..." he said, rolling his tongue in his mouth before huffing out air, "I have a perfectly good explanation for this..." Looking down at the blanket and then turning his head to look at himself, he then shook his head and returned to look at Von. "Actually no I lied I don't."

_I have a perfectly good explanation..._

Von stepped further into the room, "That's all right," she replied and entered the bathroom to gather up her bloodied clothes and other more delicate garments. It bugged her that Sam was acting weird and yet she found it endearing, cute, this was the fluffy side to the wolf and it didn't seem so bad. Now all she had to do was wait for the bad side to make its appearance and see how she felt after that.


	136. Chapter 136

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

"Fuck you bitch," Alex replied back in the same tone, listening to the footsteps retreat and slowly fade she turned her attention back to the door. "Dean, please come down here, you have reduced me to begging. If I beg on my knees before you and play the bad little girl, will you spank me? I'll take care of you; it'll really take that weight off your head." Dragging her tongue along her top row of teeth she gasped like she remembered she had done when with the hunter. "Oh Dean..." she moaned, smiling.

"Fucking Christ!" Dean clamped his hands over his ears, he was praying that Alex would lose her voice from talking too much. He had to have hope for something and a gag around her mouth was looking better and better.

"Dean, I'm not getting tired of this but I am losing my patience. If you don't come down here I'll just have to start without you. And you know you can't shut that out, especially when you want to react to it. Bury yourself in wet female heat," Alex called. "Or you can bind me up and gag me. I'm up for bondage too; then again you won't get far on forcing on those things on me. Leon was right, you are a pussy, and you are scared to be yourself around others especially me because we want you to hurt us like you did so many others in Hell. You want to be hurt. I understand. Unlike most." Separating her legs so they were both went she brought her hands down and settling right in her inner thighs. "Naughty isn't it, to want to fuck a demon. Well, half demon, but it's still pretty fucking naughty. You want to. Don't deny it. I'm betting you have a hard on right now."

"Goes to show what you know about me," he wanted to shout but didn't bother. There was nothing he could do, not until Von figured a way to get Alex back to normal, which might take a while. He didn't know much about magick and refused to wield it unless Sam had his back. With a powerful witch with them they had more power to back them and a good ace up their sleeve when they were in a tight spot.

Bobby had about a zillion books, maybe he should get off his ass and start looking through some of them to get some ideas and so he could actually lend a hand instead of being useless. Walking past Von's duffle to the study he paused and looked down at it in thought, he remembered her stowing it away in there a couple days before.

_She wouldn't mind if I borrowed it, for my own sanity..._

Dean unzipped the small side compartment and stuck his hand inside, pulling out what felt like the right size and shape. Von's green iPod, Dean disliked them to the nth degree but this was an emergency, he'd figure out how to use it, it couldn't be that hard.

888

When she moved his eyes were intent on her, his attention fully there and no emotion before he grinned. Sliding from the sheets without a single struggle, he slipped to the floor and crawled, muscles in his body that no human would normally use and yet it looked graceful. Coming around the corner to find her back to him, bending down to grab the clothes, he went onto his toes and his hands only, an animal's motions being placed through him and when she stopped and knew he was there, she turned to face him, his hands grabbed her legs and he rested on his knees.

Closing his eyes he breathed her in, growling lustfully, lids fluttering in ecstasy and he rose up, feeling her freeze, her attention on him, hearing and feeling her pulse quick. Flight mode or fight but a hint of wanting to see where this went and arousal. When at her crotch of her jeans he had one arm wrapped around her legs and the other hand on her stomach with the shirt slightly lifted.

Head nuzzling and breathing her core Sam lightly dragged his finger tips down her skin on her belly before they hooked into the waistband of her jeans. Rubbing his cheek along her thigh he groaned deep in his chest that was hard to do for a human and impossible for them as well. Opening his eyes, amber showed instead of the blue-green, a blink and they were normal. "Von..." he growled with a sigh.

Heart in her throat, Von didn't know what to do, she was trapped. She swallowed and her nostrils flared to force in a normal breath, Sam had scared her, sneaking up on her like that and grabbing her. If that wasn't enough the animal growling, it would have turned most people ghost white and it did scare her, how inhuman and deep, but it turned her on too. She wondered at that while her body warmed to his touch, was it sick and twisted to find some of her situation arousing?

The glint of wolfish amber eyes shocked her back into what could happen if Sam couldn't control himself, and she stepped back bumping into the wall behind her despite Sam holding onto her. That small trickle of fear in her heart flashed sharp teeth and laughed at her mockingly, the mighty witch scared of the wolf bowing at her feet. He wasn't bowing in supplication, he was advancing, and he wanted, no, he needed. What exactly was what caused Von to fear, Sam had unpredictability now that made him dangerous and the wolf was becoming more one with him, not consuming Sam but sharpening every part of him to a lethal edge.

Licking her lips carefully Von reached out her right hand, the one she had cut without thinking about it. Her hand was shaking but stopped once her fingers brushed over Sam's soft messy hair. "...Sam..." she breathed the name like it was precious to her.

Sensing her fear it excited him and he raised onto his feet when her hand was in his hair, and he allowed her to do it, loving it and he rolled his head as she did coming closer to her against the wall, body against body and his arms on either side of her head. "I don't know..." he whispered, never finishing his sentence, "I...you smell so good...and your touch..." he growled, eyes trained on her as his chest connected with hers, "You're amazing..."

Heart rate like a jack rabbit Von closed her eyes as Sam pressed his chest against hers. She hated that he could feel it and that he could tell as clear as the sun that she was frightened and what sickened her was that he liked it. This part was what made her think she would lose Sam forever to the beast inside of him. His energy embraced her, enticing with the lace of wildness it now had in it. Von breathed in, catching Sam's musk and scrunched her eyes tighter as her gut clenched and needled down to between her thighs.

The confusion of fear, fearlessness and arousal wanted Von's body to writhe and jerk. All the emotions were twirling inside of her and coiling tight creating something new and she couldn't tell if she liked it or not because she was now staring into Sam's eyes and she had no idea for how long. It is said in folklore that if a wolf sees you before you see it you will lose your voice because the wolf has the ability to take it from you. Von parted her lips and found no words waiting, only the silence of knowing there was nothing to say in this moment, or perhaps because Sam had stolen her voice.

Scrunching his eyes shut and he controlled his breathing, hands sliding down to her waist and lifting her up so then she had to wrap her legs around his waist even with their close proximity. Bringing his lips to hers but not quite touching he growled content she was there. She smelled and felt so good and yet he was scared himself. He didn't want to hurt her and these impulses he had to take hold of and do were scaring him because they weren't him and yet it was. He loved Von and he wanted her and to show her how much he did and it was like it was amplified.

But that moment on the bed earlier with the biting. He knew what he wanted to do and he never wanted to harm Von. Never wanted to see her like that. Moving his hips up slightly Sam groaned. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

_'Do you trust me?'_

The words made Von's heart ache and her chest tightened, making her confused heart feel like a battering ram inside a cage of glass. Sooner or later it was going to break. With their connection she could feel that he really didn't want to hurt her, that he was controlling himself. And that he was as confused as she was and that yes, he was scared.

"Of course I trust you," she said gently, brushing her hand through his hair and down to his cheek, her head nodded slightly with tears trembling on her eyelashes like crystal dew drops. "Of course I do."

"Good." That one word escaped him as he closed the distance and carried her out of the bathroom and to the messed up bed, setting her down and keeping her close, he crawled them up to the pillows and smiled into the kiss, hands supporting him on the mattress as his jean clad hips thrust against her own. Groaning and separating he looked down. "I don't understand it but I really hate clothes now."

Von laughed airily, looking down where Sam was looking, back to being cute and less deadly, though the energy rolling off of him was making her feel funny. She never recalled a dog or any animal enjoying being dressed up by their owner, now she assumed it would be no different for Sam. Being a werewolf would make him more comfortable when it came to being in the buff, like a dog, any extra clothing he would find constricting. "Well I'm afraid in public you're still going to have to wear them."

Sam grinned. "Well we aren't in public now are we? Think you can help me with mine and I help you with yours?"

888

Alex glared at the ceiling when he didn't respond. "Fuck!" she yelled, kicking out her legs and bringing her hands up to slam against the wall. "I fucking want out of here! That or someone to fucking come down! Dean! Please! I'll hurt her! I'll hurt Alex's body and you know I will! You saw what I've done to others and Leon you saw what I made them, you saw everything I did! I will hurt myself and I will make sure you hear the screams of pain! It'll be like you never left Hell!"

"Alright, you got me down here," Dean relented staring at her through the small hatch in the door. Threatening to hurt Alex was the final straw; he could handle attacks on himself better than attacks on the people he cared about.

_I used to be able to handle them a lot better than I can now._

"But if I don't hear the pizza guy and he leaves it's gonna be you're fault," he added in his typical smart ass way, scolding Alex with a tilt of his head.

"There are others in the house that can get the pizza, and even if he did leave and it was my fault you can always punish me," she grinned. A beat. "If I ask you to come inside will you? I can barely see you," Alex said, bringing her legs back up to being bent she watched and waited.

_Why is that my heart speeds up at the sight of him?_

Shaking his head Dean replied, "Sorry, this is all you're gonna get of me right now," he leaned a hand against the door to peer inside at her better. "You were asking about bathrooms earlier, there's a nice bucket there by the desk that you can use, I'll try to smuggle you some toilet paper when I can."

Standing up and walking over to the door, she stared back at him through the hatch. "I am not popping a squat over a damn bucket. Dean, I don't understand this thing Alex has for you, but for some reason I need to just touch you. Then again you can just stand and watch while I do a little strip tease and there you have free porn." Alex turned and stopped before the bed, looking up at the ceiling fan before looking back at him over her shoulder. "I promise not to...well now that can be hard to promise not to do. I'm horny Dean, I've been locked away for years and I want some. I want to do things and being locked away is like being stuck on that rack in Hell you can't move unless you say yes to the man keeping you there."

Sitting down Alex arched her back, mewling at the stretch in satisfaction, eyes settling on him she smiled. "Even from here I can see the love and lust in your eyes. What has it been...4...5...6 weeks give or take since you've had sex? Especially with Alex. That's a long time for you Dean, and let's face it, you need help with that. I'm a willing participant and I can rock your world better than any woman you've ever nailed. What do you say? Oh let me guess," she snapped, giving a look of damn it, "No? Figured. Maybe you should've stayed a girl; you'd have been more useful."

Dean laughed and it was anything but mirthful then he shook his head as the laughter died. "It would be one way to pass the time I'll give you that, thing is you're trying way too hard, an' I'm not much up for you trying to kill me when I get in there, I'm thinking your mating habits closely resemble that of a praying mantis," he watched her a beat, "then again you kill me and you won't have me around to fuck anymore, that would be a shame."

Groaning and laying down fully, her head hanging off the other side and her hands in her hair. "You are frustrating me. If I wanted to kill you, you fucking twit I would have done so at that cabin and I wouldn't be fucking you at all! I. Need." Alex paused, coming up and glaring at him her heavy breathing making her chest rise and fall. "To. Fuck. Not kill. You see Dean you are of some use to me and I don't plan on killing any of you, others yes but not you guys. Why? Why is my heart so thoughtful? Well you see, if I killed any of you or all of you, I think I might not get very far due to Alex's connection." She stood, walking up to the door and getting as close to the hatch as possible. "Please...I am begging you, I need this. Give me at least one thing that I want, you don't have to let me go, I can have my fun here, but I need something. Please...it's not often you get to hear a demon say this. Offer going once...going twice..."

"I can't believe I'm fucking sympathizing with you," Dean muttered.

Thoughts were ping-ponging back and forth in his mind, to do the right thing and say no to the horny demon woman on the other side and let her suffer at least until she started soloing. Or to do the naughty thing that would get everyone mad enough to pound the crap out of him if he got caught, because this might be considered crossing enemy lines. Alex had a very valid point with the not killing any of them, she had plenty of opportunity to. On the other hand she could be lying, that was part of her genetic make-up, she could be waiting for a better time to kill them one she could savor more.

_My head is starting to hurt from all this_.

Then a thought occurred to him, if he fucked this side of Alex, would the one he was in love with feel betrayed? He didn't want to hurt her, in any sense of the word. "What about Alex?" He wanted to know what she meant by connection and, "I'm not breaking Alex's heart just to have a good time with you."

"Alex is still here. Dean she loves you I know this, but you know we are the same person. Used to be and still are. Just because she locked me away doesn't mean I don't feel, just because she locked me inside doesn't mean she didn't have the potential to be me. My name is Alex her name is Alex. We are Alex. I just somehow got separated and was labeled the bad half. The only way you can break our heart is to cheat on another woman that or do the obvious male tactic on breaking up. It's that simple," Alex replied. Backing away she glanced at her body in thought, her hands grabbing her breasts in the bra and she looked back at him. "The clock is ticking Dean and you didn't necessarily say yes, then again you didn't say no either. Come on, I want you. I need you. Please."

Pressing the fingers of his right hand into the iron door until they curled in on themselves, Dean turned away, thinking. In his heart it felt and sounded true, if she really was lying he would know, because they had a connection, right? More than his heart was on the line if he was wrong, everything was on the line. But he believed her, he trusted her, hell she could have done a lot more to him when he was trapped in Alex's body than talk his ear off and annoy him half to death. She wasn't some push-over demon and could have done him some real damage.

"So when you said you didn't love me, you _were_ lying," he pressed, needing to know this one last thing and needing to know it was true before he made another step.

888

Nimble hands were already skillfully shedding Sam of his jeans and his boxers, leaving him effectively naked. Von could see that it was true he was more comfortable now or perhaps that was because there was no longer any straining pressure on his erection. She lifted up her hips so he could pull her jeans off and while he did that she crunched her abs and reached around her to pull her shirt up and over her head. Funny, Von was usually the first one out of the starter gate when it came to being naked first, now it was Sam's turn.

With the bra and panties a matter Sam had to make quick work of them, wanting to rip them off but knowing that wasn't ideal he removed them the human way. Sam was lowering himself on Von, lips back to hers and he growled in her mouth at how happy he was to be pressed against her skin, no restrictions, no barriers, and he ran his length along her below before resting him on her belly. Fingers pressing into the mattress when she opened her mouth to do more.

When Sam's heat made contact with her belly she arched her back, loving the way he felt against her. Rubbing her chest against his she sighed in pleasure, breaking from the kiss to trail down to his neck where she kissed thoroughly along the pulse point and up to his jaw. Her hands came up, starting at his backside and drifting up, teasing with circles made by her fingers and the slightest brush of nails. They moved down, up his arms and rested on where his arms joined his shoulders, allowing her to linger at his neck a moment more, lips coming away wet and full from kissing and sucking.

He lowered his head to rest on her shoulder with her attention to his neck and when she was finished he started to kiss her collarbone, teasing his teeth along it where it was evident. Licking to the V where her collarbones connected her he kissed and applied special treatment to the front of her throat and that area. Making her think he was going to go lower when his nose brushed in that direction only to go back.

Finally giving in he rubbed down, scent marking her and breathing next to the pebble that was hardening on one specific globe. Closing his mouth he let the nipple play along the crack of his lips, his nose circling it before her kissed it lightly. Opening he latched on and suckled, tongue flicking and his other hand going lower and lower to her core, stopping before the beginning of her crease, knowing this from all their exploring they have been while being together.

Thumb pressing down and creating circles, he could sense her anticipation and yearning for him to touch, to take that final step. Grinning he scraped his teeth on her breast and then continued his previous actions. Rubbing that area he twisted his hand and stretched his middle finger out, lowering and hovering where the bottom of her was. Connecting he slid briefly and gently over the crease.

Eyes fluttering Von moaned, fingers pressing into Sam's shoulders like a happy cat, her body buzzing with pleasure. Gasping when she felt teeth she arched into his hand, hoping to have a finger slip but Sam was too good and adapted to her movements like he was playing a finely tuned instrument. Closing her eyes, her hand swept down his side, nails used sparingly until it found its way between them, arriving shortly after Sam stopped rubbing himself on her.

Her hand slipped over his shaft and gripped, loosening to her fingertips to play along the delicate velvet skin, stroking with appreciation. Von sucked her bottom lip in, feet pressing into the mattress, suppressing the powerful urge to lift against Sam's hand again. She let out a quick sigh, her chest rising and falling; it was like they were trying to see who they could get worked up faster.

He moaned where his mouth was, moving it over to her other one, giving her a predatory look before taking in the neglected nipple on the other half of her. His finger finally going in he brushed both sides of her lips, and then settled at her nub to brush back and forth with the tip, nail felt no doubt at it's short length before he brought it up in between them and he removed his mouth. Popping his middle into his mouth and sucking off the taste.

Releasing it he traveled down and out of her amazing grasp, shaking his head he sat up straight and looked down at her. Scanning her body from head to toe before landing on her green orbs. "What do you want? And that can go many ways. What do you want me to do, what do you want to do to me...what do you want to do together?" His hands rested on her calves and rolled under to grab the meat before going to her knees, to play his fingers underneath, the sensitive mark.

Resting her head to the side Von breathed out slow, trying to control the shivers that were projecting through her body with Sam's fingers at her knees. It was an insanely sensitive area and while it tickled it also was arousing. Her body sat up slowly, sliding her legs behind her and rising up on her knees barely perched upon her legs that were now beneath her. Von wanted many things as she brushed her hands, fingers stretched out up Sam's abs to his chest, catching his nipples between her fingers and rolling them until they hardened. As her hands moved her head tucked under his chin to kiss at his collar bone and up, nipping and kissing till her lips took his earlobe and tugged gently. Passing over his jaw line she went straight to his lips, her hands pressing against his chest, forcing him on his back. Straddling him now her lips abandoned his mouth and ghosted over one of his pecks. Tongue sneaking out to take the hardened peak and moisten it before blowing on it, causing the skin to break out in gooseflesh then she took it into her mouth and sucked.

Von's tongue and mouth treated Sam's skin like it was made of delicious ice cream and that was when she had an idea. Looking up at him with teasing eyes she gracefully removed her from on top of him and disappeared next to the bed. She emerged on the side of the other bed, resting half of her side on the bed to reach under and grab a bag that she had placed under there. Sensing movement from the other bed she froze, the item she was looking for in her hand she no longer needed to be dangling herself off the bed. When she turned and she turned slowly the weight of someone pinning her came to her attention and she looked up at Sam while innocently holding the bottle of edible massage oil that was flavored like a hot fudge sundae.

"Mm..." Sam groaned, looking at her face and then the bottle. "Don't forget the panties. While you do me I'm doing you."

Pulling back he picked the article up with the remote glad to find it came with a battery. He lowered to the floor in front of her and had her rest her hand on his shoulder while he raised one leg and slid it through the right hole before doing the other and putting them on her with the most lustful and yet loving grin ever. Kissing her once before he backed away he rested on his back on the mattress while he left her standing there, presenting him so then she could do what she pleased. The remote in his hand and thumb at the ready.

Von didn't know where to start, so many choices. Biting her lip in thought she tipped the bottle this way and that, eyes roaming over every inch of his body. Crawling onto the bed, smooth and feline-like, stopping at his side and popping the cap open with her thumb she turned the bottle upside down, its small opening drizzling icy cold oil directly down the middle of Sam's chest. She guided the bottle down further to his belly button and where his treasure trail started then flipped it up and snapped the cap closed. A seductive smile was on her lips at how Sam reacted to the cold liquid, and it would be cold, Von had yet to warm it on his skin.

The fingers of her right hand went down the trail of oil, smoothing it out with her wrist rotating. Once it was spread out far enough her other hand joined in, thumbs applying pressure and working the oil into Sam's skin, warming it up until it started to give off its own heat. Down and down she went, hands actually massaging not just smoothing out the oil, down to his treasure trail and spread across his hips and up below his ribs, fingers working under where the muscles wrapped around back. Her forest green orbs traveled the sculpted path of Sam's body, now slick with oil that smelled so good it was making her mouth water. Eyes meeting his she arched downwards then dragged her eyes away to scan the skin that was resting close to her. Lips parting, Von's tongue came out to test the skin tentatively. Mouth watering didn't begin to cover it and Von knew she was going to want to lick every last inch of Sam.

The cold made his breathing hitch but he watched in fascination as she smoothed it over his body making him glisten and when she took a taste of him and stopping, coming back for more, he pressed the button and watched the reaction place on her while she licked at the edible oil.

Such a tiny yet intense movement caused a more intense reaction in Von. It would have been to difficult to know when Sam would attack but when he did, the agitation of her new garment made her fingers and toes curl and her core pulse expectantly against it. So Von liked the new toy that doubled as a torture device, and her moan said just as much as she latched her mouth on Sam's hip, tongue sliding out to lick up the dip to the rise of his hip bone, scraping her teeth gently before her tongue licked at the thin skin.

Groaning at her teeth and tongue he stared down at her and felt his abs working to try and breathe instead of his lungs. Teasing his thumb on the button he slowly pressed down and held it for a count of 5 seconds before releasing. "I'm starting to like this."

The vibration made Von stop what she was doing; she shivered again and breathed out heavy. Another sound was what wanted to come out but she wouldn't give Sam the satisfaction, not yet, he was going to have to work harder. Still she wanted to clamp her thighs tight, holding the little vibrating bullet closer to her, she preferred the feeling of Sam touching her, using his own body to please and explore her. Having this control on her would no doubt have her curling up like a kitten in no time, submissive, wanting to do whatever he asked of her. Von's tongue flicked out, licking up and nipping at his lower ribs and pulling herself down to his belly button, lapping up the delicious warm oil there, while her arm wrapped up around him and she dragged her nails down his side and up over his chest to play with his nipple.

Growling at her resistance to make a noise and what she was doing, he pressed again and this time longer and releasing. Pressing in sparse small beats he then stopped and grinned. He'd get her to scream in ecstasy from it and if it meant he had to keep pressing her button, Sam would. With the final pulse her hips rocked, bucking at the air, muscles taught all throughout her and needing to thrust. She could have easily stopped Sam's fun by taking off the panties but that wasn't the point.

Breathing ragged she moaned low in her throat, "Sam..." she growled, the first time she ever growled at him and it was heated.

Von crawled on top of him starting low on his legs so that her chest was resting directly on top of him and she rubbed, working up with her hands and then her mouth. Hands going to his sides to brace herself, breasts now crushed against his abs as she nipped and dragged her tongue over his ribs. Arching her back just right so that Sam could still enjoy the curve of her backside and so that Sam could really feel the soft pressure of her breasts on his front. Green orbs lifted up from thick eyelashes to meet blue-green.

Sam's head fell back when she brushed her body against him and going up in her intended path. Was she done with the oil already? He let go of the remote and sat up, grabbing her and pulling her to him so she rested on his lap. Lips to hers he settled back, his legs bending to act as a partial back rest for Von, and that was when he felt the oddest thing where she was before groaning into the kiss. "I think I laid on the remote..." he separated their lips for a moment his voice low and he brought her back to swallow her moans, wherever it was, his hand went to go behind his back to find it.

Von started to wiggle around, unable to sit still for the thing vibrating between her legs. Her moans were endless and coupled by strained silence as she tried not to make so much noise but it was so hard as her muscles coiled wanting to push noise out. Did Sam have any idea what 'losing the remote' was doing to her? She was going to go insane, stark raving foaming at the mouth.

"Uuunnnnhhh," she groaned, grinding her hips into Sam's lap with a growing frenzy. Her head bowed down, eyes closed, all focus on what her hips were doing she couldn't think about anything else, grinding, rolling, thrusting. Hands on either side of Sam, nails digging into the blankets like she could tear them apart, she felt like she was trying to hold onto something that wanted to break out of her. Energy started to trickle out of her and into the room, brushing over Sam and filling the air like dye traveling through water.

Sam immediately stopped his search for the remote when he felt that power and he closed his eyes, hands flying to her hips to make her stop. "Von...stop..." he said, his voice shaky and in a whisper.

It called to something and he heard a noise from her when he was gripping too hard, he released and clutched into the mattress. Head falling onto the pillow and his neck convulsed. He needed to find the remote to stop this but he needed her to climb off or he'd toss her off. Opening his eyes he wrapped his arms around her and growled, turning them over, hearing a loud rip as he did and as soon as they weren't in their previous position the item was turned off and Sam looked into her eyes, head turning to glance at a picture finding the reflection startling.

Amber stared back at him and he removed his body from on top of Von's. Eyes never leaving that image and he brought his hands up to his cheek in awe and fright. Attention back to her and then the bed he realized that the tears now in it with springs and fluff sticking out were where his hands had been. "I...I'm sorry..." he apologized, eyes flicking back to Von and he noticed that she was scared but she also had something else in those green orbs.

888

The smile dropping from her face and she stared at him dumbstruck, she thought she had him and then he had to go and say that. "I...I..." Alex stuttered, shutting her mouth and turning her head.

_No. I lied, I did say the truth. I don't love him. But I do._

Her attention going back to him, she saw the amusement on his face at her having a loss for words. Unhappy and yet wanting it to just be over. What was the harm in being humanly truthful instead of demon truthful? "I...I was l...l...you know the word," Alex finished, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't make me say it; I do not like admitting things especially when I am wrong." Seeing that he wasn't completely happy with it she raised her hands in the air and groaned. "I was lying! Happy? Fuck that was about as hard as saying the actual L word."

Chuckling answered Alex's admittance, Dean's face gone from view and the little door hatch smacked closed and locked. The chuckling died away behind the closed door as if it was getting further and further away and then complete silence. The hunter brushed his hand over the hand crank that was used to open and lock the heavy cold iron door.

He had gotten what he wanted and it was true, he could see clearly the pained expression on her face from having to admit a very human emotion. For all he knew she thought of it as a weakness, after all that was what she felt for Kayden, and then he died. Knowing that it made sense that she would never want to admit having that emotion again.

Positioning his feet just so, he grabbed the hand crank and turned counter-clockwise, the gears spinning and shifting to pull the locking bars back. The door gave a mild protest and Dean pulled it back stepping around it, but he didn't walk into the room just yet instead he stood on the lip of the threshold staring at Alex with a smirk on his face that was brighter than the lights in the room.

When the gears had turned she had moved a bit closer, eagerness on her face and she stopped. Alex knew that she couldn't touch him with him still at the opening and she tilted her head to the side, smirking as well. Walking around the bed and to the other side putting it between her and him as well as floor distance, she rested on leg on it, running her hand through her hair she let it drop to the end of the strands before brushing her fingers down to catch on the strap of her bra. Teasing it back and forth over and on her shoulder while staring at Dean.

Smirking wider Dean stepped over the threshold, the air was different in the chamber, thicker and it grew hotter the closer he approached Alex. They stared at each other like two predators facing off, both with smiles and hungry eyes and the most subtle of movements. Dean saw it coming before it happened, like knowing a cat was about to pounce a fraction of a second before they launched themselves into motion. That fraction of a second prepared him enough to react appropriately.

Pushing off with her other leg she was fully on the bed before she jumped on Dean, her legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck as her mouth connected with his. She groaned into it, her eyes opening to look at him before she waved her hand and the door partially shut to give them a little privacy. A strong arm supporting her weight, Dean's other arm braced along Alex's back and he groaned into the kiss, her lips tasting sweet and wild like fresh picked berries. And still there was that sting of tequila that he had to be sure was there by searching her mouth sensually.

Forcing her back into the gun cabinet he broke from the kiss for a breath, diving his head down to the dip of her neck. There he planted kiss after hot kiss, nuzzling up her neck with his nose and licking her ear lobe, teeth grazing it his lips wrapping around the soft piece of flesh sucking and nibbling at it. Her skin was so soft, and though she felt cold he knew he would be the one to warm her up. He had to admit that thought alone was starting to make him hard.

With the cold of the gun cabinet against her back and Dean doing what he was to her she moaned. Alex could feel him getting excited and she grinned against his own ear. "I'm going to show you things you've never felt..."

Knowing what she was feeling and touching Dean she projected everything that he was doing to her, the sensations of pleasure to stimulate and she turned her head to the side, licking up his cheek and she moved down to nip and lick at his neck. Arching into Dean, a hand going down to slide underneath his shirts to feel his skin. So warm and she laughed. "Mm...you feel good."

Dean smiled against her neck; her body was pretty amazing itself. And when she promised him that she would show him things he never felt, Goosebumps prickled down his spine. He wanted to know what she could do; he had more tricks and techniques up his sleeve as well. Sparing a hand, Dean brushed his hand between her breasts, up towards the bra strap. His finger slid under it and his thumb hooked over it, lowering it down across her shoulder his mouth found its way there and he nipped at her shoulder while his hand played with the bra strap. Wondering if she would let him tease her or get annoyed and take it off herself.

Bringing her head back to rest on the cabinet while Dean paid attention to her shoulder, his playing with her bra strap frustrating her but she knew more ways to frustrate him in return that was much worse. Going back to his neck she licked long and flicked her tongue up to a curl at the end of the line, her mind imaging doing that down below to him and she instantly felt him pause, grip tightening and she breathed on it, knowing that the feeling was on that spot she was thinking of. Hand smoothing down his abs and the same thing happened, making her laugh a bit and she kissed his neck. "Like that?"

Dean had to bite back on the excited noise that was pressing at his throat, whatever Alex had done had gotten a reaction out of him though it was unnerving at the same time. He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw, groaning when he felt her hand in two places. "That's cheating," his hand went behind her and unclasped her bra only to have his hand return and sneak under the cup to clasp her breast, massaging it with his calloused hand and tweaking at the nipple with his fingers.

"I don't like to play fair Dean, and cheating is so much fun. You should really try it," Alex said a smile on her face as she nodded. Looking down at his hand she licked her lips and brought her eyes up, watching his face underneath her lashes coy, her back muscles reacting and she brought her chest closer to his hand as well as his own chest. "And I mean really try..." she trailed off, lips coming to his, doing what she had been doing with her hands and transferring but this time the kiss was the link.

Upstairs brain was starting to say bye bye the more blood that rushed to his lower half. Letting the bra fall away useless to the floor Dean did away with Alex's jeans as well unbuttoning them and sliding his hand down between her legs. He was one fucked up son of a bitch, he knew what Alex was doing was messed up, fucking around with his body in unusual ways but it felt too good to make her stop. He needed it, oh god he needed it.

Moaning into Dean's mouth at his hand at her crotch working over the material, she raised a hand to the cabinet behind her and grabbed the top of it to hold onto. Opening her mouth and pulling back, she unwrapped her legs to fall to the ground, hands sliding down the cabinet door while Dean's hand still remained. Pressing her hands onto his chest she stared hard at him with a grin, beginning to walk, one hand took his from out of her pants to rest on her breast.

Alex walked them to the other side of the room till Dean's back was up against the wall. Grinning wider, she lowered, grabbing the hem of his shirt with her teeth and rising up, nails scraping the denim and resting on the bulge of his jeans while she stood straight, tilting her head to the side, hands rose along his abs and chest before grabbing the shirt where her teeth were. "How much do you like this shirt?" she asked, tugging on it a little.

"Not as much as I like this," he answered back in a husky draw, going back to what his hands were doing before. Further this time, under the panties, cupping the heat with one hand, middle finger stroking between the folds. He had his finger slightly bent so he could give subtle pressure and trace around her entrance. His other hand remained on one of her supple globes and he massaged it liberally while rolling the nipple between where his fingers joined his palm. Dean crashed his lips into hers and groaned, hands masterfully working her body like he was fine tuning an instrument.

Alex growled into the kiss as she took the shirt and ripped, needing it gone and out of the way as she felt him up, separating her lips with a gasp, she lowered her head and gave attention to his Pecs, the nipples at stand point and she took one between her teeth before sucking on it. No matter what she was doing with his body that didn't pertain to his lower half; she was going to make it involve that part with every lick, nip and touch.

A moan escaping as she moved up. "You really like working with your hands don't you?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes, inhaling and then exhaling in staccato timing. "I can see why Alex loves them..."

Her own hands were on his hips, observing how the structure went in like a perfect trail to the treasure and she slid them back up his sides to go over his Pecs and onto his shoulders to push off his clothes on his upper body. Even if it meant him stopping his actions. Once that was gone she shook her head at his attempt to return to his post and she bit her tongue slightly, stepping back and running her hand through her hair so then it settled on her breasts on both sides. "Strip."

Strip? How about breathe? Breathing sounded good. Dean watched her back up and he licked his lips carefully, she was royally toying with him and while he couldn't deny it was addicting he was not going to be taking orders from her. He wasn't anybodies bitch, no matter how much it would get him. The hunter stalked forward and grabbed her arms, turning her around and pushing her down on the bed. There was no smug smile only the seriousness of a predator that had prey beneath him and all the intensity of that heat.

"Sure. I'll strip," the grin appeared then and he pulled away from her, making quick work of pulling off her boots and throwing them behind him and then grabbing her jeans and nearly tearing them off her legs. A foreign energy trickled down his back from above and he stalked over her, ignoring the strange sensation and taking one of her perfect globes into his mouth. Suckling and nipping he took the hardened pebble between his teeth and tugged with a growl. With his spare hand he see-sawed her panties down and slid two fingers right up to her core, teasing mercilessly.

Alex grinned at his force; she knew he wouldn't hold up to her ordering him around. Leon didn't so why should Dean with his background? When he stripped her and was back to where she was on the bed she saw spots on her vision, mouth open as she inhaled eyes on Dean. "Oh fuck..." she groaned, rolling head backwards to hand off the bed, her hand going to his head where he was stationed on her chest and she pressed him closer.

Back arching from his attention to detail below, she moaned and her legs wrapped above his waist slightly. Alex brought her free hand down to smooth over his back, feeling the muscles and she licked her lips before resting both of her hands on his shoulders and tightened her legs, pushing him back and onto the floor, straddling him and gasping when the force made his fingers go deeper on a rough re-entry.

"When I say strip, I mean strip Dean," Alex said breathing heavily, before she took his hand from below and removed it, placing it above his head with his other one as she slid down crawling in between his legs to get to his pants. Undoing the buckle and sliding it out she grinned wide, snapping it against the concrete of the room and looking back at him. "Kinky."

Going to the zipper and button she tugged them off roughly, but leaving them at his ankles with his shoes as well as his boxers. Leaning her frame in her hand took hold of him and began to slide on the shaft, fast and then slow but not letting him know exactly when she would speed it up or slow it down again. Alex was all about force and torture and waiting to see what the other would do in a certain length of time of her doing something to them. Alex liked Dean; he actually was giving her what she wanted as well as so much more that she never thought he was capable of.

_Hell, it's a funny place to bring out the beast in a person._

Dean groaned, kicking out of his boots and inching his jeans off with his feet. Which was an incredible task to perform with Alex now handling him like he was her joystick. No longer tethered by his jeans he bucked into her hand, adding his own rhythm, he wasn't one to just lay there and take what was given he was all about participation. And he sure as hell wasn't going to be submissive to her, not to this side of Alex. Getting his hands free he grabbed her hips, his hands roving up to her breasts, massaging and flicking her nipples with his thumbs. He massaged the mounds in slow but none too gentle circles, not harsh and cruel but not treating them like they were breakable either.

"Dean..." she stared right at him, moving up closer and straddling him, hovering just above, "Dean..." Face growing confused and rolling her eyes as if he were a petulant child, she moved her hand in front of his face and snapped.

Alex watched as he blinked a few times, she stared at him through the bars of the open hatch in the door and she stared at him expectantly. "Dean, you know it is considered rude to laugh at someone when they confess something that is extremely hard for them and down right out there in the emotional pond of all that is human and then die off and space out. I have been trying to gain your attention for the past ten minutes." Eyes attentive on him she noticed the signs of coming out of a day dream and one that was really good and she grinned at it, seeing the hint of dirty as well as it being about her. "It's good to know you are thinking about me though."


	137. Chapter 137

Von was on her side, panting and one hand gripped to the mattress like she needed to hang onto something. She was somewhat curled in on herself, knees bent but not quite to her chest. Acutely aware of her breathing she could only stare at Sam and his amber eyes, that power that he had exerted, so sudden and unexpected like the snapping of a thread. Yes she was scared but she didn't want to be, this was Sam the man she loved and even this new side of him, the wolf, had its allure. Beautiful but dangerous, just like a wild animal, you could look but you couldn't touch, except Von wanted to touch. And Von knew if she wanted to she would be able to touch, just one small reach of her hand, she was happy that Sam hadn't run away this time, hadn't wanted to leave. Even scared she didn't want to be alone. She was the one that was sorry, she couldn't control herself and something worse could have happened than what did and it had nothing to do with Sam.

Von had her own animal inside of her except it didn't have a name or a face because it was her and she could feel it ripping at her insides and her soul. Releasing her grip from the mattress she raised her hand tentatively to Sam's face like letting an animal sniff you for the first time before you started to pet it. She cupped his cheek and smoothed her fingers over his temple, catching stray wisps of his hair. She was so sorry; she had caused Sam to snap if she could have controlled herself, not given in.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she whispered, hurt but something thicker in her voice; her power wasn't a thing to dissipate lightly. Von rid herself of the offending garment and crawled onto her knees slowly, hand still on Sam's face and she stopped eye level with him and gazed into his orbs. "I lost control…I couldn't..."

"Don't apologize to me...you didn't...I almost...I...My eyes..." Sam said, he looked away from her and closed them, not wanting her to see.

They were intriguing to his personal being and yet he felt weird that they were his and that they were connected to his appearance. Feeling her touch him it helped so much because that meant she wasn't going to go and hurry out of the room and be void of him. It meant that she was there for him as well as concerned, and yeah her power she had released had triggered some of it but he knew it would have come upon. Some strange reason he knew that without that power surge he would have done the same thing and maybe worse.

"This would have happened even if you hadn't lost control Von...don't ask me how I know..."

_I have to be careful, excitement and anger might trigger it...of course I'd have to test that but I'm not willing too._

"I'm the one who is sorry...do you..." he paused, "Do you think we should continue or do you at least want to? I mean want and think are kind of different and the right thing would be to hold out but the want is screaming to just proceed and I really really want to proceed because I need you, I want you and god damn it I love you. It's two different things that are warring within me right now as well as other things that are at a minimal and probably shouldn't be seeing as how-" Sam was cut off when her lips met his and he sighed into the kiss, he had never opened his eyes he had realized and when they pulled back he finally did. Catching a glimpse in the reflection again he found they were normal, blue-green. He gave a small shy smile.

Stroking her hand down his face affectionately she smiled with the same level of shyness but with a hint of strength. She adored Sam for all of his being and that shy smile of his was one of the most endearing aspects of him.

_We all have wars inside of us and I will help you fight yours._

Von sat up on her knees, kissing Sam's forehead and then his nose and then his lips. Her hand traced along his shoulder where she remembered him being bitten and her eyes followed the path of her hand. The skin was perfect now it was amazing and as her hand traced a path down to his chest she rested her palm over his heart. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat, like a drum and she felt all the life contained within it and that deeper than blood connection they shared. Opening her eyes she found that she had lowered herself onto her back and guided Sam on top of her with her hands on his shoulders.

Her legs were on either side of him and her hands moved down his arms, memorizing every curve of muscle. Then her hands smoothed down the blanket at her sides and one raised to stroke him gently once before she ran her hand over his abs. "I wanna go slow," she moved under him to get more comfortable and as a sign that she trusted him by being underneath him. Arching against him gently she met his lips tenderly and pulled away to touch his jaw line with her fingertips.

Slow. Did he even know that word anymore and even its mere definition? Sam nodded and kissed her back, stopping at the knock on the door and a voice on the other end. "Did ya idjits know the bell was ringin'? What am I, the maid?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry Bobby. Von lost her bracelet and we were trying to find it and-"

"Yeah bracelet my ass. Get dressed. We have work to do beside the urge to roll over and play where's Waldo."

The retreating footsteps told him he was going to answer the door and he hung his head looking down at Von with an apologetic expression. Really they should have known better but he had to admit he was the one that started it and egged it on. Von had no choice...well...a part of him liked to think that and he figured he knew which part.

Giving her one more kiss he groaned and backed away, going to the edge of the bed, standing up and reaching for his abandoned clothes, this time considering putting on a t-shirt despite his preference to rid of it from his being. Human. He was still human and he was going to act it. It had after all only been many hours since the incident.

_My, my how things are speeding up..._

Looking over at Von while she was dressing his eyes fell on the bed again. "I think Bobby is going to have many questions as to why his mattress is now ruined and I have no idea what to say for an excuse," Sam commented.

Von begrudgingly got dressed, still horny and unsatisfied she knew the feeling would eventually abate it would just take a while. Bobby was right they had more important things to do than literally screwing around, their lives and the world was at stake and all they seemed concerned with was refining their mating practices. She pulled on a shirt last and gathered up her laundry that she had dropped when Sam had moved in on her in the bathroom. And with it in hand she quickly positioned the blankets around the bed to cover the shredded mattress.

"It's not like he's going to come in here and do a bed inspection, he pretty much leaves these rooms alone even when we're not here," she headed towards the door and opened it to step out into the hallway. She felt bad, she had wanted to continue but with everything going on it was a stupid wish. She had Sam to cure, Alex to get back to her old self, crap about Castiel to worry about, Luka to hunt down, her growing powers to adapt to and the Apocalypse hanging over their heads. Her schedule was jam packed and she had work to do, no more distractions this was the final line. 

888

Dean blinked, "Huh?" and then it all came flooding back to him, "Oh yeah, right," he licked his lips and sniffed, "Well I should get goin' lots 'a work to do," he winked at her and turned, heading up the steps with his face falling back into a dazed confusion.

Had he seriously spaced out that badly to do it right in front of Alex without realizing it? He must have been losing his mind or close to it for that to happen, he was looking at Von but didn't acknowledge her until she spoke and then he had a question of his own.

On her way downstairs she noticed Dean coming up from the basement, he seemed dazed and was scratching the back of his head. Asking if he was okay he nodded but was giving her a strange look. "Was that you upstairs?" Von started to blush until he clarified by saying, "I felt this buzz of energy...it, it felt like it coulda been you."

"I um, yeah...I have some stuff that I'm trying to work out," she explained as casually as she could and walked towards the laundry room with Dean walking along with her. He didn't like her word of 'stuff' she could tell that much, but how else was she going to describe?

_Hey, there was a lock inside of me and Sam made it go bye-bye with Moriarty's help and now I'm a walking time bomb with something building inside of me that I didn't even know I had._

"Stuff?" Dean tilted his head to her with a raised eyebrow.

So it was her power that he felt trickling into him, he had never felt anything like it before, until they had had met up again. He knew of no other witch that could do that and that just proved to him how unique Von was and he wasn't sure if that was scarier or not. In a way it was but this was Von he was talking about, it had been a long ten years but he still felt he could trust her with his life before he could with most other people.

Even with the memory of Leon's voice in his head, about her being scarier than all of them, he wanted to know what that meant and he was sure he would find out sooner that later. She had a darkness in her, always had, they all did which was probably why they were all where they were now. It was sickeningly ironic.

"My powers are growing and I'm trying to deal with it, I'd rather you didn't share this with the class," Von shoved her soiled laundry in the washing machine and scooped in some detergent, closing the lid she set the machine to wash and looked to Dean. Strangely he had a look of understanding on his face and he nodded, he would keep her secret because he trusted her, even with Leon's venomous voice whispering in his head about her being the worst.

_Because we don't have enough to worry about..._ he thought bitterly wanting to turn away from her but finding he was unable to.

They stood there in silence until they heard Bobby's voice calling them, telling them to get their lazy asses into the study otherwise he was going to split the pizza between him and the dog. Von smirked and Dean shared it as they both returned from the laundry room to be met with the aroma of pizza, Von still wasn't hungry but Dean had luckily regained his appetite. He was eyeing the pizza like it was a golden prize. 

Happy to be distracted by the pizza he was the first to take a slice, it looked like Von was sitting out on this one. Dean knew better than to push her into eating something so he let it be while he took a large bite, then he remembered that one of the pizzas was for Alex, he was going to have to remember to bring it down to her once he had finished his first slice.

"We eat this and then we work," Bobby ordered and gave each a look in turn that said no more screwing around. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with little kids he had done that once in his life already and that was enough.

888

When Dean left, Alex smirked, she'd now be able to see who was coming down to see her as well as easier for them to hear her...for a few until Dean came back down to give her, her own food. Turning around and sighing she headed to the gun cabinet and opened it, there were some weapons and she started at them in distaste. "Why do hunters insist on using these things? One thing I never understood about you Alex. Whatever happened to knives only?" she spoke to herself, shutting it and glancing around the room. "I'm doing this a lot and it's only been hours. Again I pose the question, what do I do for fun?"

888

Sam had come down when they started to dig in and when that happened it was like it was the last meal, he was glad he ordered a lot because he knew that Dean could almost eat one, and Bobby would be willing to share, Von could be the same as Dean and Alex had her own...Sam on the other hand ordered one whole one for him and when that wasn't enough he dug into Bobby's portion, stopping when he found he was still hungry.

Swallowing the last of his slice he knew Bobby was staring at him more than the other two, Dean had dropped off Alex's pizza to her minutes ago and they were talking about the situation with Dean and Alex. When were they going to mention to the elder about his problem? Were they ever? How would Bobby take it? Sam thought he couldn't take it too badly and want to hunt him and kill him what with what was already in the house with all of them having something going on. "Who should tackle what? I figure it'd be smart to split the two between two people. Faster, simpler...well almost simpler," Sam spoke.

Clearing her throat Von brought Bobby's attention to her to detract from him staring at Sam, at least for the time being. They had all noticed his newfound appetite for pizza; Sam was hording it down like it was going out of style. Dean and Von knew why and again they wondered at how quickly the lycanthropy was developing in him and changing him. And even though his true full moon wouldn't be for another month, the next full moon was tonight and Sam's behavior may still be affected since he was already showing the very first signs of advanced stages.

Von hadn't touched a single piece of pizza, at first she was just watching the men eat it and then she was going over some books on subjects she might find to her benefit. Binding rituals for trapping higher level demons, she would have to use her skills and improvise a way to get the other Alex to the forefront in that body, or maybe to even reach some sort of a compromise. One thing Von could be certain of was that if she managed to lock the demon back up she would try even harder to get back out and if she succeeded she wouldn't be as kind and cuddly as she was now. No, the next time there would be blood and lots of it.

"Sam and I can work on getting Alex back and you two can maybe work on summoning Castiel," she suggested and was met with an outburst from Dean.

"Summon him, Von the last contact you had with him he attacked you and sent you back to a shit hole of a town where the psychos there were killing you and now you're saying to summon him here?" he couldn't believe what she was saying, figuring that Castiel would be the last thing she would want to see after everything.

"I never said I liked the idea of it, but it has to be done, he's linked to all of this, and he knows what's going on with all these omens that Bobby's looked into that say the Apocalypse is getting closer. And when you do get a hold of him you can ask him why he's being such a chicken shit by not showing up outright and telling us what the hell he wants with us instead of sending us off to places and almost getting us all killed and having some peasant tell us what the fuck is going on," Von blew out a puff of air to show her frustration and that ended her mini rant.

"Sounds good enough to me," Dean commented, "There's a couple places we can go that are abandoned. Wouldn't want Bobby's house to get wrecked if an angel decides to go big bad wolf on us."

Von nodded and went back to her book, she had wanted to be partnered up with Sam not because she wanted to be with him, but to work on cures for him and knew it would make more sense for Dean to go with Bobby since Dean had been the one marked by the angel in question. Secondly, because if Sam started to act anymore wolfy Bobby wouldn't be around to see it, she wanted to try curing him first before they went ahead and told the elder hunter anything.

"Best believe I don't wan' my house wrecked. If it does get, I ain't payin' squat for it," Bobby said, finishing his pizza and shutting the empty box, taking the other ones that were garbage ready and headed into the kitchen to dump them there on the table. Better than his study. Coming back into the room he nodded at Dean. "Well let's get going, I am assumin' we want to go huntin' for a place while it is still daylight and set up."

Having packed everything they needed and more, Bobby and Dean started to head out the door. Dean fell back as Bobby exited, turning to Von who was seeing them out, she had a funny way with her, old fashioned. Dean took her in a one armed hug, he knew she didn't like to be touched, not generally, but he could tell she needed a bit of comfort. She would never admit it of course but she appreciated Dean's gesture and lightly returned the hug before pulling away with a small smile.

"Call if you need anything," were Dean's last words as he exited the house and Von waved at him.

"Same goes for you," she said before he was out of ear shot and closed the door before heading back into the study. She hoped they succeeded and that if anything did happen that Dean or Bobby would be in a position to be able to call for help.

Smiling at Sam, Von sat at Bobby's desk and began pouring over the information she had accumulated, now with a couple of books, Bobby's and her own, concerning Lycanthropy added to the pile. Her plan was to work on Alex right away and then spend the rest of the time concentrating on cures for Sam.

"I think I'm onto something for Alex, it should work, then when she's back I would like to start trying some cures for you...if you want, I'm not promising they'll be pleasant, they'll probably be uncomfortable and painful." Von began to re-read some materials on a reversal spell that would be able to restore Alex to the way she was before her demon side decided to take full control of Alex's body. She couldn't see it not working or having any ill side affects, even for her, they had everything they needed here so Von wouldn't have to strain herself, not unless Alex's demon side put up a fight. Which she likely would.

888

Dean climbed into the Impala and shivered, when the sun went down it really got cold. Icicles up your ass cold. He cranked the heater and grinned at Bobby, "It's high noon," he smiled through Bobby's scowl and started the Impala down the gravel pathway. He was going to have to get winter tires put on his Baby soon or risk getting stuck somewhere he didn't want to get stuck, which would likely be in a place where his life would be at risk. Nothing like fish tailing it or playing crazy carpet with a half ton automobile when one needed to get away from a blood thirsty fugly bastard in the midst of winter. Fun times, fun times, ones Dean never wanted to have to survive through again.

Never one to be a fan of silence Dean turned on the radio but knowing Bobby he couldn't make it too loud or the old man would be threatening him with buckshot. And not in a place the sun saw regularly. Jimi Hendrix's 'Fire' played as loudly as Dean could get away with while they headed out in search of a good abandoned building where they could summon Castiel without anyone poking around.

Finding a building wasn't too hard, somewhere where no one really went and if they did it was really just to pull off and release the hostages of a long travel. Bobby motioned for Dean to park in the back away from the road before climbing out and going for the stuff he packed into the trunk. He had spoken to Dean on the ride that since they didn't know much about this so called "angel" named Castiel that they should take up every precaution, which meant every damn charm in the place so then they were protected as well as it wouldn't go anywhere.

Sighing and setting it down on a dusty table he looked at Dean and pulled out two books, starting at page one on each. Religious and text book mythology for the wise hunters in the world, and spray paint and things of chalk. "Let's get started..."

Dean sighed and rolled his shoulders, shaking up one of the cans of spray paint, entertaining notions of being a graffiti artist in another life. The black paint squirted out of the can and Dean controlled its path by making a large circle. Once the circle was closed he did the standard issue Devil's Trap and moved on to marking other symbols down on the concrete flooring and the arched walls made from old sheet steel that had seen better days. By the time they were done the whole place would be stinking of paint and chalk. The plan was as Bobby said it, pin up every damn symbol and sigil and charm they knew about and some they had to look up in order to have their asses covered. If it really was an angel they were hoping that at least one of any number of things they put up would work. They'd find out once they were done and Bobby started up the ritual.

Finishing up Bobby tossed the can and chalk into the duffel they brought and removed the items needed for the summoning. Once that was set up and he had found the correct summoning spell he looked at Dean. "I hope yer ready..." Watching the nod from the elder Winchester he turned to the station he had set up and began to speak.

Bobby was saying his words and Dean busied himself sorting out the weapons and laying them. They had pretty much near everything that would kill anything, or at least immobilize it for a good amount of time. The elder hunter continued on, unbothered by Dean moving around, pausing once to throw some herbs on the charcoal that was burning in the bowl along with other ingredients. The stuff reeked to Heaven which Dean guessed was kinda the point and after it was all said and done there was silence.

Dean looked up, looked down, and all around to find a big steamy pile of nothing. Even a demon would have crawled its way up from down under by now but all Dean heard was the wind and all he saw was their joined art piece of ancient symbols and emblems splattered over the wall in varying sizes and angles. He leaned back against the table, shot gun in hand, staring at the large wooden doors that were bolted over. Looks like they were going to have to wait.

888

"Can a girl get some water!" Alex yelled through the open hatch after hearing Von talk about finding something for her and other stuff about Sam.

Couldn't the bitch just live life and give in like she was? Sam would have to but that was much later with how fast he had developed the infection, didn't mean that tonight's moon wouldn't be affecting him in some way.

"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me...all my problems they are gone, there's no one to deride me," Alex sang, giving a serious look and glare at the red head coming down the stairs with Sam. "But you gotta have friends!"

Sam leaned against the wall looking at the brunette as she watched the two of them. He wanted to go to make sure things went okay and that if Von needed anything he was right there and also Von wouldn't leave him alone by himself up there and it was understandable. "We brought your water," he informed.

"I can see that," Alex commented. "It's interesting to see that even now with the infection Von is still tugging you around on a leash. Very fitting."

"You always were the observant one," Von commented dryly, more in her hands than just water. Her green eyes glared out from her bangs at Alex's comment, she never thought of having Sam on a leash but now with how he was going to be she would have to, and sometimes in a literal sense of restraints.

"I figure you heard what I was talking about upstairs so there's not much point in me explaining everything again, I'm going to perform a Restoration ritual to put the other Alex back in charge and you back locked up, in either case it'll at least even out this tug of war inside of you," Von explained and opened the door without using her hands, after all they were full. She could have asked Sam but didn't bother. Opening the door hadn't even caused her to flinch. "So the question is," she held the water out for Alex to take, "Are you going to be a good girl or are you going to fight this?"

"What's in the water?" Alex asked, hands moving to rest on her hips as she stared pointedly at Von. "Obviously you don't trust me and obviously you did something to it. And good girl isn't in my job description, so what the fuck do you think it is? Or are you just giving me options anyways?" Shaking her head she rolled her eyes. "If you want to not have a fight red riding hood, you and the Big Bad Wolf might have to restrain me. If you can, you see even though you locked me inside here...here...is my very playground that I rule. My powers can't reach out but they roam in this tiny ass area."

Alex turned and walked away towards the bed, stopping and turning her head around and grinning as her eyes changed to black and blue and above the fan went out, sparking as the lights flickered. "I'm not drinking your water you give me. I'll fight till the very end."

_Red riding hood, big bad wolf...that's gonna stick, isn't it?_

Drinking the water without any problems she set the glass down on the outside and stepped over the threshold, instantly feeling the difference. Unfortunately, the ritual couldn't be done long distance; otherwise Von may have played it smart and done it that way.

"Suit yourself," which really meant, 'I knew you were going to say that', Von set down her supplies so she could get to them later.

She steadily watched Alex, watching her, and feeling the pressure of Alex's powers pushing down on her. It was impressive, but thanks to Sam taking ownership over her from Moriarty her own powers had grown. Von would have never thought it was a good thing, to be owned, but if it allowed her to use her abilities instead of being weak then she would have to take it and suck it up. She centered herself and breathed out, "Should we call this round two?"

"Round two? Oh you mean because of what happened at the cabin? Well in some sense it is so if it makes you feel better Red, by all means call it round two."

Alex warily watched the supplies and the red headed witch. Whatever was going to happen was going to hurt and she knew that just by Von walking in that she had freedom on her abilities just as Alex did. But there was something there that even she felt hesitant on. It didn't matter; she wasn't going to just take it without a fight. Letting her own ability that had rested in the air around them she let it test the witch like a hissing snake, flicking the tongue out and then rattling its tail at a threat. Focusing on attack it snapped out spontaneously and uncharted and struck Von, she grinned at a mark appearing on the woman before her.

888

He felt the tug that told him he was being summoned and he turned, the scene changing from where he had been to the building that the hunters were. Face neutral and eyes blinking he stared at it and gave warning on the elements attacking the building that what they were doing was foolish. Castiel didn't just answer to anyone but he hoped that leading them in the directions they needed to he could avoid having to meet with Dean Winchester in person. They didn't need to know certain details.

Walking towards the confined tin can that he didn't quite understand why it was built or had ever been used. Poor manufacturing when it came to the harsh winters, the blazing summers, and the cracks that just gave way to its poor construction. Hearing the door creak as he forced it open, the wood splintering from the stress on the wood, he walked into the room covered in roof to dirt particle on the flooring with symbols that meant absolutely nothing to his being.

The lights sparked above before going out and he kept moving when he was pelted with ammunition. Castiel ignored their lack of knowledge and went to the elder staring at him with fright; he tilted his head to the side and placed his index and middle fingers on the man's forehead. Bobby hitting the floor slowly as to not injure himself. Castiel was not here to harm. Facing the Winchester he had come there for, he blinked as the doors shut giving them some privacy.

Dean was pressed against the table for want of space, having since taken up Ruby's demon killing knife. Bobby lay on the floor and Dean didn't know if he was alive or dead and couldn't keep his eyes on him for long, just a quick check that told him nothing. "Better late then never I guess", Dean snarked, glaring into the man's icy blue eyes, he felt a shiver go down hi spine but he went ahead and glared anyway, "if you hurt him I swear..."

"He's asleep. As far as I'm concerned that isn't harming him," Castiel paused, "Dean Winchester."

"Lemme guess, Castiel right?" he risked one more glance at Bobby, not trusting this creepy trench coat wearing dude any. Then his sights went back to the 'angel' who really needed to work on his personal space awareness.

His hand tightened around the knife, wondering if he should ask those questions that were pressing in his mind or just stab the bastard and get it over with. His instincts went with stab and that's exactly what he did, right in the guy's heart, through his fancy trench coat and suit.

Castiel looked down at the newly made wound and the knife protruding out of him and then he looked back up at Dean, his hand rising and taking the hilt as he removed it and let it drop to the floor. Why must humans act out in violence when none is put there to start it or egg it on? "You would be correct and I assume you have some questions for me otherwise you would not have called for me, or were you seeking something other than words spoken among two beings?" he inquired.

The knife didn't work, and what scared Dean even more was that this guy didn't even seem mad that he had just been stabbed. Clenching his jaw and releasing, he was fresh out of options so he figured he might as well ask his questions before Castiel changed his mind. "What the hell are you?" blurted from his mouth, yeah he had heard that he was an angel but like hell he believed it. That Jeremy guy back in the past was totally high on ergot to think up something like angels.

But nothing worked on this dude, salt and the knife were a no go, silver, iron, they had shot everything at him. And their pretty art project hadn't done diddly squat. But Angels? Weren't they supposed to protect people and not send them to places where they get tortured and beaten and then tell them that they're supposed to do God's work?

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel answered slightly confused, "You believe this and yet you ask what you already know."

"Yeah well, I have my doubts, what kind of angel sends the people he wants to help him to a place where they almost die?" Dean side stepped the table and moved out into a more open area. It didn't do much to put him at ease but at least he had some room now and could fill his head with the illusion that he might be able to run and get away if he had to.

Watching the man move away he knew that humans needed their space, with their imaginary bubbles that fathomed his brain. "We are warriors, not the angels in your thoughts that protect and hide you away from the horrors and lessons that had to be learned and need to be learned. You are to stop the seals from breaking. I could not interfere with the situation that at hand on a personal and physical level, instead I had to take the drastic measures to move you four from that and into what needed to be done." Castiel paused, his eyes never leaving the hunter, earnest and sincere. "The seals are breaking...one by one and the importance in needing to stop that. I needed to be sure that you understood without me actually informing you."

"Wait, you wanted us to know what we're supposed to do without actually telling us what we're supposed to do, what are you a manager in retail?" Dean snorted and shook his head. "If these Seals are so damn important, why aren't you out there stopping them, why do you want our help?"

"We are doing our best, but understand this Dean; you already have an idea of who is breaking them. There are over six thousand seals and we have no idea which ones she's going to break...only 66 need to be broken. As you have seen there has been an attempt at it in the past, but that was dealt with. Now this candidate is unpredictable and harder to track. We need all the help we can get...you hunters should understand the necessity to stopping this. Out of all of them...we chose you four out of the many that didn't qualify to meet out criteria." Castiel stepped closer, and his brows furrowed in thought and unable to understand what he was reading off the man before him. "And knowing this, you wonder why you were saved from perdition...you don't think you deserved to be saved." It was the same for Alex, and the relation to that same area with Von and Sam. He sighed.

Dean couldn't meet his gaze at the last thing he said, Castiel was right, he didn't think he deserved to be saved. Not with everything he had done in his life both above and especially below. And yet he was being told to his face that he had met some kind of criteria that made him one of four lucky poster children for saving the Seals. "Criteria? I think you better heighten your standards, unless you like dysfunctional recruits," Dean laughed wryly, listening to the angel in disbelief.

"I am very aware of Von's, Sam's, Alex's and your life history as well as personal dilemmas. It still doesn't change our decision we've made," Castiel answered. "Even as we are speaking things are beginning to change and also are being righted. Understand though that there are many things that will not change or corrected."

A light through a window in the room from a headlight on the road by the warehouse caught on his form and he knew from the look on Dean's face that he had seen the shadow of what he truly was. Turning his head up a bit, hearing something far off and he knew what had just transpired between the three back at the elder lying on the floors', house.

So 'angel boy' had profiles on all of them…that was comforting. Not. Dean still had his eyes glued to the walls like any minute he was going to see those shadows, oddly shaped like wings flapping around and Castiel would start hovering. When that didn't happen the hunter fixed his gaze once more upon the guy that looked more like he should have been stuck in a cubicle doing someone's taxes. "So what now, we just keep going blind on this or are we gonna get some help? Figuring we're not gonna get much of a choice on participation since we're _chosen._"

Castiel looked away and his eyes fell on Bobby for a second before returning to the awake hunter. "We'll do what we can to help set you on the path...just like in Ekalaka with the call and the detour to that town in the past," he replied, "I'll try and inform the best I am capable and to my ability just as you do the same."

He didn't even really move to the elder Winchesters eye, but in reality he moved too fast for the mind to comprehend the full speed. Walking forwards, a new place and he glanced around the park, stopping and sitting on a bench a ways away from the playground, a lone lamp illuminating him as he waited for his colleague...his brother out of the many.


	138. Chapter 138

Von's lip twitched, she felt the cut appear on her arm, above the one that Alex had made previously with her knife. It was deep enough to have blood seeping down and dripping off her elbow. Which was fine, her blood was needed for the ritual anyway and now she wouldn't have to cut her hand again. Allowing some of her energy to trickle out it mingled with Alex's; there was obvious pressure change as the two sources curled around each other.

She would have loved to play, but she didn't have the time, this needed to be done, then she could focus on Sam. Dialing the fingers of her right hand at her side a tendril of her energy came down and wrapped around Alex. Comforting and warm like a blanket and then blindly turning rigid and ice cold, leaving little cuts here and there where it scraped over Alex's skin.

A small flinch met Alex's face and she controlled her breathing as she stared right at Von, the small cuts plus the cold, she knew pain much greater than this and she knew the red head did as well. The black swimming in her blue orbs appearing like the color were eels coming in and out of the murky water, and Alex coughed the pressure was gone, beginning to walk towards her she stopped, eyes narrowing in confusion at her lack of ability to go further.

Looking at her feet she tried to lift but it would not come off the concrete. Trying more and more she glared and moved her arms around and her head as she bent her knees and attempted at jumping out of it, screaming out in frustration. Halting she huffed hair out of her face and rose her left hand, squeezing it to a fist like she was holding a doll version of Von really tightly.

Feeling her ribs compress sharply Von gasped for the air she needed to breath, her body failing her and dropping to one knee. Knowing Sam would be in any minute to help her she stubbornly got to her feet through the pain, it was more shock than anything. Using one arm to wrap around herself her other lifted up, clenching into a fist and she jerked that arm back like she was striking someone with her elbow. That broke the force crushing her ribs and she breathed easier, sucking in a breath before continuing.

Now that she couldn't move, Von stepped towards her, every inch screaming menace. The air in the room was like a static pulse with its own weight and it breathed as Von did, weaker items in the room protesting, as if her power needed to inhale and exhale as she did. Or maybe it was more like flexing her muscles, getting ready for a punch. She had done this once already to Alex and she had strained against the magick until she could move through it. Opposing Von's will, but Von was stronger now and now she would be using her blood to seal the deal.

"Eistedd," she commanded and Alex's legs reluctantly buckled under her and she sat. Before Alex could do much else aside from scream at her Von marked four points with her blood on the concrete floor. They acted like bars in a cage, to ensure that Alex would not be able to move. Fully restraining her powers would be a little more difficult. And would require more blood.

Sam stepped up to the room when he sensed that Von was being hurt and stopped just before crossing the threshold to find her doing better and Alex on the floor, unable to move from that spot. "I'm right here if you need anything Von..." he said, staring at Alex and his upper lip twitched as a small growl left him before dying out.

"Oh fuck you puppy boy," Alex shouted, kicking out at the invisible barrier and she screamed, kicking at it more and more before stopping. "I haven't done anything!" A pause. "Yet of course, but come on. That's no reason to lock a poor girl up and try and force her out of the body she was born in!" Giving another kick for good measure as she glared.

"I didn't say anything about forcing out, just putting you back to how you were originally," Von winced, squeezing more blood from her wound until her hand was bright red with it.

She walked counter-clockwise and drew out symbols between the four points she had drawn before, effectively preventing Alex from using her powers. Like she had done with the panic room but now contained within a smaller space. Holding her bloodied hand out, not that she cared much about getting dirty; she walked back over to the entrance to gather up her supplies. Taking what she needed close at hand she looked up at Sam as she stood.

"Could you take the candles and place them around like we talked about and light them as you do?" she instructed and turned around going back over to Alex and preparing her area for the ritual.

He did as they had talked about, wrinkling his nose every time he had to light the candle because it brought him closer to Alex and he even saw the grin on her face at his discomfort. Finishing up, Sam moved beside her and then took a few steps back to give her room.

"Ooh, I highly doubt I'll be read a bed time story, what a shame I really loved the one about the wolf and red head that are too blissfully ignorant and want whatever is in the basket," Alex said, her eyes on all the candles before saying the last bit when her orbs landed on them. "This is pretty cute Von. I didn't expect you to be so taken with me. Candle lit dinner, red all around and you've got me topless, all we need is Sam to get really horny again and then we'd have a werewolf, witch, half demon orgy."

"If you want to get technical it would be a threesome, but don't let me ruin your wet dream," Von responded plainly, her expression changing very little from its neutral setting. Eyes steadily on Alex they did not drift to Sam to see if he had reacted at all to Alex's remarks.

She had to focus now and looking at Sam, expecting him to react would only distract her from her purpose. Taking a breath in she rolled her shoulders and sat down, starting her words that she had remembered from the text, which was still at her feet in case of needed reference. Her fingers sprinkled something into a dish and it fizzled and crackled, a thin tendril of smoke curling up and filling the room with a scent similar to Frankincense.

"Oh so scary, I'm frightened. This is all just hat tricks get to the meaty stuff already," Alex egged on, leaning backwards, her arms behind her and her weight resting on her hands a smirk on her face as she did so.

The next line that was said though wiped it from her face and she winced, fingers pressing into the concrete. A big inhale and exhale coming from her. Staring at Von her brows caved in and she sat there trying to shake it off as nothing but a mere test. When the next pain came it made her head slowly go back and her eyes shut. "Mmm," the muffled cry sounded with her closed mouth.

Inhaling she went to bring her back to look at Von only to scream out, her back arching a bit and her feet pointed in the boots. Her arms beginning to gain a slight shake, she pressed her hands harder to support when another scream ripped from her. Inside it felt like she was being pushed off to the side and rammed into a hard wall that was on the other half of her and first it wasn't too bad but then it kept increasing on impact.

Her arms gave out on the third scream and she felt moisture come to her eyes as her back met the floor, it arching as well as her neck. "Please...stop..." she managed and another scream ripped the impact a tad harder like being kicked in the gut but everywhere at once.

Having to listen to Alex scream at such close proximity made Von's ears sting and spine tingle. She pressed on, even though she knew it was causing Alex an excruciating amount of pain. If she could snap her fingers and make the transition easy like the Trickster she would but being a human, or whatever she was, these things took time. Von could feel the trace of emotions coming from Alex, fear, pain and anger, all directed at her.

Words spilled out of her mouth in an endless cycle, each verse different from the last and stressed out with more force. The words had a weight to them now, pounding into the air like nails through stone and still Von's voice was dispassionate to Alex's plight.

Her screams were mixed with crying at the pain and Alex's chest heaved to fight for air as she attempted at curling in on herself. The more the text was being read the more that she screamed louder and her throat felt rough and like she was trying to remove it from her being so then she couldn't speak.

With more of it coming at her and slamming at her body and inside she felt like she was at war with herself and chances were she probably was. Coughing a bit she turned her head and saw a flash of red and tasted iron. Swallowing with a whimper she went to release another sound of pain only to have it be silent, inhale sounding like she was gasping when it was really that audible.

Her body went lax and she stared at the wall, breathing fast but coming to slow down and she could hear Von speaking. Blinking, Alex opened her mouth to speak. "Stop...stop..." Alex croaked, turning onto her side she curled in, arms crossed at her chest and her ankles crossed while her legs were brought up as close as she could get them.

Sam heard the change in the brunette's tone of voice and the way she stopped screaming and he walked up and knelt down to Von and placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head. "Von...stop..."

Coming over and around to where he could see Alex's face, she was crying softly even though it should have been loud sobs her body shook slightly. "Why did you do that...I was safe...I wasn't feeling anything...I don't want to be back...she's not here...she's not a thought...I don't feel her and I need to...she was supposed to take it all away and make it better and she did...why would you do that..."

"Because I had to," Von said softly. She felt guilty now that it was done. But why should Alex have a way to hide from it all when the others couldn't? When the others had to face the ugliness of life Alex could be in la la land? She stood and waved her hand over Alex, breaking the cage. They had to have her back the way she was, even if she was in pain.

Sam went to grab Alex, knowing that she couldn't just stay down there forever. The one question he kept running through his brain was why was it painful for Alex? Von was trying to use the spell to bring Alex back but from what he could tell it shouldn't have been hurting and making her scream from it. The other part to that question was what did Alex mean she didn't feel her?

Sliding Alex to him carefully, he brought her into a princess carry and stood. "I'm going to take her upstairs where she can rest and get dressed," he said, giving hint with his eyes that they needed to converse about this. Alex was safe, nothing that he wanted to growl at and he knew Von knew that too. Alex shouldn't have felt this way, unless...the thought was shown in the blue-green and he knew Von had received it. It was a possibility. Was it a good thing or a bad one though?

She allowed him to touch her, lift her up and walk her out of the room. The tug of power that was used to keep her in fought to contain her but it slid from her like she was coming out of jell-o. Wanting to rub at her arms and legs to get the feeling off. Alex couldn't understand why she was crying, she was better than this. Hell, the fact that the other part was even felt or speaking that she couldn't quite get either. It almost felt as if she was the person before she had died. Both. Before but without a lot of the gore.

_Both_, she thought and it was her own thought, no room for her own inner input because the space was free. Open. Hers.

It wasn't until bed sheets and a soft mattress met her back that she realized where they were. The tears still came and it was for Trevor but also for other things...like she was paying for all the unshed ones that should have happened. Feeling Sam brush back her hair and lay a kiss on her temple; thumb taking the trails of salty water on her cheeks away.

Curling in tighter, making Sam pull back from the obvious message to leave her alone and to not touch her. The door closing after the retreating footfalls, Alex reached out her hand to grab the edge of the night stand. She had to change. Uncomfortable and vulnerable and she had to change and yet she took the white tank top and just put it on over what little she was currently wearing. Standing and shimmying out of her jeans, kicking off her boots and unrolling the socks from her feet, Alex put on gray baggy sweats and crawled back into the bottom bunk.

"Dean..." she managed to whisper.

_Where are you?_

888

When Von was done cleaning the room of the candles and other paraphernalia she stood leaning against the door with her head resting up against it. She knew she had to get herself cleaned up and then started on finding a solution to Sam's problem but she just needed a small minute to herself. Her body was one big bruise and she kept putting it through the grinder like it wouldn't fall apart any minute. Everything hurt and it wasn't all physical either, the only way she could describe it was that her soul ached.

Alex was all better now, as better as she could be. The ritual brought up some interesting and mildly troubling questions, and Sam shared through some sort of strange mind link that they had that he was having the same thoughts. She had the feeling that Sam was done with Alex and that meant her little reprieve was over and she started up the stairs before Sam wondered why she was still down there.

Von didn't wanna ask how Alex was doing, she had seen clearly how she was holding up and she wasn't. So instead she took her own kit and slung it over her shoulder, telling Sam that it would be best to head back down to the panic room to start administering possible cures, she hated saying the words but she had to anyway.

"Just in case," she peered out the window at the darkening night, the full moon wouldn't be far behind and she wondered if Sam could already feel Luna calling to him.

When Sam came downstairs Von was setting her stuff down and she had that look on her face that was all too blank but her eyes stared at him and then looked down, shifting to the stairway she had come from.

"What?" he asked, curious and yet cautious, the feeling tethering from her to him telling him she was worried, scared, determined and wanting to hold back. "Von? What's wrong?" Coming up to the red head he rested his hands on her hips and stared down at her, a small smile on his lips. There really was no reason except that Von always made him feel like he should smile, she made him smile and feel that funny crush sensation that a kid or teenager gets. Yet he knew that he loved her, there still was that underlying what was true. "Tell me."

Von smiled back but it was weak and fleeting, too much on her mind to put much strength into it. Or to pretend to. She looked up into those big blue-green eyes of his and saw the love in them, it helped. "I think it would be a good idea to stay in the panic room while I try out the cures on you," she had to deal with what was right in front of her and right now that was Sam, mending things with Alex if it was even possible, would have to wait. She didn't want to tell Sam that he might be a threat, that he could be dangerous if one of the treatments had an adverse affect, if it hurt him. All the treatments, they would all hurt.

Telling him that she was worried about the safety of others would hurt him and she didn't want to do that, knowing it was inevitable though because she would be the one torturing him for lack of a better term. But it was to fix him. What would he think of her after she started to inject mixtures into him, cut him, poke and prod? See her as the bad guy, she had already hurt so many, she had hurt Alex the most.

"I don't know what affect some of the treatments will have on you," she tried to explain further but knew it wasn't any good, why was she the one to have to make these choices, Sam needed a cure and she had to try but, "they're going to hurt." Her hands were resting on top of his now as she said the last words, she wanted to lean in and hold him close. She wanted to curl up and fall asleep and never wake up. Von slowly slid Sam's hands off of her hips, she wanted to at least clean up her arm and bandage it before they started.

Heading to the bathroom with the med-kit she washed off her arm and pressed a pad of gauze over the wounds. Holding her arm up to keep the padding in place she began to wrap the roll of gauze around her upper arm until she reached the end and then she taped it closed. Von avoided looking into the mirror, she knew how she looked, worn out, empty, but her eyes were a storm of emotions that she wished she could hide.

She was quick with the wound so Sam didn't wait long and she exited back out feeling pretty much the same as when she had taken Sam's hands off of her. Leading the way quietly down the stairs she closed the door to the panic room once they were inside it and set up her kit which closely resembled that of a doctor. Von had actually relieved a doctor of this kit and it was equipped with syringes and other items for administering medications and testing reactions. To many it would have looked like a tool kit that a torturer would be likely to unravel on a steel table, Von had added her own items which consisted of a variety of knives.

When she finally turned to Sam and met him in the eye she was holding up a bottle filled with a translucent purple liquid. "Distilled Monkshood. It's in many of the legends, sometimes as a cure and sometimes as a suppressant for werewolf behavior. I'm sure you already know it's poisonous but since it's in nearly all of the folklore it's a good place to start."

She hated feeling like she was a doctor telling her patient what it was that she was about to stick in him like it was no big deal. Von hesitated, looking at Sam and wondering if she should restrain him further in case he gets aggressive. No, she would wait and see, take the risk and trust him, see how far along he truly was with the infection.

_Maybe I should try his reaction to silver first before the Monkshood._

888

Alex traced her left palm lines, the scars that lay there, the crying had stopped and she felt tired and yet puffy. She'd had to grab some tissues lying in the night stand and blow her nose because usually when one fluid ran so did the other in the face. It was different and unusual to be in her own skin, feeling the way she was. Like she was Bambi on ice and she had to learn how to walk and talk without sounding some form of cute when he said "Flower".

Von must've known what she had done, Alex still wasn't happy with Von, she wondered when she'd ever forgive and forget, but the thing about Trevor she knew would be hard to let slide between them. Then came the fight and the words...that was another...and now with her being fully her. Maybe she should be thankful to her for at least that one thing. She didn't have to worry about breaking or setting up locks or hearing her own voice in her head with that lilt that said it was anything but human.

What if Von didn't know? She wondered that as well. Alex didn't know whether to be happy or mad that she was whole. Both sides of the porcelain doll fixed with the super glue and it didn't even appear as if it had been broken in the first place. Hearing talking downstairs her hand dropped to her stomach, both of them resting there as she stared at the door. She needed a focus. Something in the room so her mind didn't wander. "I feel so weird."

888

Bobby awoke grumbling and disgruntled. He remembered seeing a man walk in and the special effects, shooting and when he sat up and squinted at Dean he saw no one there. However it was obvious that there had been a conversation going on that he had missed. Standing he brushed off his jeans and picked up his fallen weapon, going to his duffel bag and loading things in. Whatever had gone down he knew Dean had gotten answers and on the ride home he was going to spew every single detail like he was being interrogated by an older sibling what they got for Christmas.

Twenty questions, times ten. Dean had gone over every detail in every possible way from back to front, up and down to satisfy Bobby's curiosity. He even gave him a full and complete description of what Castiel looked liked. "Why the hell would he show up lookin' like he just strolled off of Wall street, aren't angels supposed to be all...angelic and floaty lookin'?" Dean speculated and caught Bobby's eye roll and then shrugged in reply. He finished up the rest of what went down and let Bobby stew over the details.

When the information was finished being dished out they were close to the house, Bobby knowing the turns coming up and he quickly voiced what he was thinking about on the conversation he was filled in on and then the question Dean had given him earlier. "Well he did say he was a warrior. In the bible they mention Angels as warriors of God, which means that they are anythin' but fluff and peace. Technically that idea is a misconception that us people tend to stick with," Bobby commented.

Passing the McMillan's home, Dean turned right into the driveway where his was and he couldn't help but have his eyes linger on the place next door. It had only happened last night and he knew how hard it would be for her to go through thinking that her son had died...missing was something that would work but it'd be a false hope that she'd find him and he'd come home. He'd have to call Noah and work it out with the man.

Bobby had a feeling that there wasn't something right with Noah from the start but he was a good guy and a friendly brother of Trevor's father so he didn't think much more of it. Whatever Noah knew he wanted to bet anything that when Trevor got infected that so did Noah. It was a vicious thing but he'd give a call. Noah would be a good ally in future hunts that he might find use for extra muscle and other enhanced aspects he didn't carry.

Climbing out of the car he went to the trunk to grab his bag they used before heading towards the house. Opening the door he heard someone in the kitchen and instantly thought it was Sam or Von. Walking in there to find Alex's back to him by the sink her hand working on something, pulling out his gun he pointed it at her and when she turned around and she jumped, the bowl dropping from her hands and crashing to the ground. "Alex..."

Alex stared at the broken bowl and her arms hugged around herself as she slowly slid down to the floor, knees drawn up and she avoided Bobby's eyes. Her defenses were down, her body not picking up on weapons or when someone was sneaking up. Hearing someone rushing up next to Bobby with another gun she flinched and held out her hands to beg to not shoot. Feeling a hand on her forearm, gentle and caring she met their eyes and found the elder.

"I'm sorry..." Bobby apologized, his gun away and he reached above her to grab a towel to clean up the scraps so then no one cut them. It was that look in her eyes that told him that she was back but he knew that she was different, not in a bad way but not necessarily good either. It was almost as if he was experiencing an Alex he remembered years ago.

"Alex..." Dean lowered his gun and tucked it back behind him, entering into the kitchen and grabbing the broom to help Bobby with the clean up.

She was definitely different, looked and felt more like herself but somehow still broken. Maybe it was how fragile she looked, on the floor curled into a ball like a scared child. His heart twisted at that sight of that and all he wanted was to hold her, even though he knew a part of her would hate it and not want to be touched. Dean did his part to sweep up the mess, eyes never wandering far from Alex.

Dumping the contents of the dustpan into to the dumpster he returned the broom where it belonged and then knelt down next to Alex. Reaching out a hand he rested it on her lower arm close to her hand, "Did you want me to make you something?" Dean heard Bobby snort behind him and the elder Winchester whipped his head around to glare at the hunter. Then he returned his gaze back Alex, he might not be as good a cook as Von but he could still cook if he had to.

"I..." she began she wanted to tell him that he didn't have to, they just got back and she didn't want to make anyone feel like they had to help her when they had their own things going on, but instead of arguing like normal, she nodded despite Bobby's snort.

Alex placed her hands onto the floor, feeling Dean help her stand she brought her arms in and wrapped around her torso as she went to the table, sitting down and staring at the wood as close to her as she could. Hair curtaining her face on the sides and she just listened as the two moved around and Bobby went to head for the stairs to look for Von and Sam. If they had finished with Alex, they were probably upstairs talking...the other thing would be something he didn't want to think of as an option.

Dean moved around the kitchen, knowing where everything was without a problem. Now the decision stood before him as he held two boxes in his hands, spaghetti or oriental noodles.

_Spaghetti, noodles, spaghetti, noodles..._

He settled on spaghetti, he actually knew how to make sauce and meatballs for it, he'd put in that extra effort for Alex if he could get a small smile out of her. He wanted to make her feel good and that he was there for her, total chick-flick but he hated seeing her anything less than her stubborn bitchy self that could put the fear of God into a tough peels the paint off the wall biker.

Prepping everything, he had the water on for boil and had pulled a package of ground beef out of the fridge, funny how Bobby always seemed to have what was needed in stock. He mixed the meat and spices into a large bowl and got to work on that, having since taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Dean couldn't believe he was actually cooking, then again he couldn't believe a lot of things.

888

When Von had explained to him what he was going to try he nodded, brows furrowing when she seemed to get another thought and set that down before grabbing the silver knife and walking up to him. "Silver first then Monkshood?" he questioned, his arm out as he allowed her to hover it and press lightly so it laid there.

At first he didn't feel anything and then his skin wanted to just crawl away and he shifted uncomfortably where he sat on the bed. Lowering his arm and bringing it to him, he rubbed the area where it had been like he had just felt something slimy on his arm but frankly it was irritation. Not necessarily itchy but almost there. When she placed it back on his arm by force, no cutting still he gripped her hand, holding it and lifting so it wasn't there anymore. His eyes on her and they weren't happy with her going back to test more.

"I'm pretty sure we can rule silver as a possibility on causing reaction," he said, his voice held a hint of hostility but dialed down to normal and he released her.

Holding his gaze, Von slowly moved away, gears spinning in her head quickly that smoke could have started pouring from her ears. One day after infection and he was already showing an allergic reaction to silver, mild at best but there all the same.

_This is not a good sign..._

Von looked up when she heard the door and footsteps, which told her that Dean and Bobby were back from their errand. Which meant that if Bobby came down here they would have some explaining to do. When she heard the crash she perked up and listened carefully, ready to run up the stairs at the cause of the disturbance. Sensing things were fine she went back to what she was doing.

Monkshood was next and that would be a small dose, nothing that would kill him. In some areas of the world it was used to treat shock and heart problems, also as a paralytic and throughout history used to kill, it was perfect; it left no traces in the blood to incriminate anyone. Taking a portion into the syringe she went back to Sam, feeling out a vein on his arm. She didn't do anything so dramatic as to start slapping it; she massaged it and then wiped it with some alcohol before lining up the needle. It pierced the skin and Von slowly depressed the plunger, injecting the fluid into Sam's veins. She pulled it out gently and pressed a cotton ball to the pinprick mark even though she knew it would have healed over by now.

The injection went horribly wrong, Sam grabbed the spot where she had pierced his skin wanting it out of his system as he fell back onto the bed, his muscles tensing and neck tightening eyes closed. Gasping he opened them and growled, his nails on point and normal yet he wanted to tear the skin to ribbons in hopes of removing the liquid, but so far all he could do was scratch.

Snapping his head to Von he sat up finding himself falling to the floor on his hands and knees and his head hung low while he bowed his back and lifted his head, growls and grunts coming from him, sweat on his body from the exertion it was taking, before finally he was reduced to breathing heavily and staring at Von. "Let's not try that again please," voice gruff.

Allergic reaction to silver and non-human reaction to Monkshood, that whole thing about killing the one that bit you was bullshit. She wasn't about to inject silver into Sam since he already was tested for silver. Next was blood letting and since Von was fresh out of leeches that meant cutting, or she could use a syringe to pull the blood out, for some reason it had to be done three times.

Von had serious doubts about this one and didn't even think it was worth trying, bleeding him might make him dizzy, but it wouldn't pull the poison from his veins and since he healed quickly his blood would replenish itself sooner than later. She knelt next to Sam and helped him back onto the bed; he was scorching hot and shaking. Smoothing his hair back she looked down at him with an apology in her eyes. More footsteps were upstairs, she had to hurry because she had the feeling that Bobby was looking for them. Scratching out what she knew to be only lore and ridiculous musing that left only two more tests, one of them would be extremely dangerous but at this point Von was willing to try anything if it meant it could cure Sam.

"There's some lore that says taking in or wearing a part of the wolf can protect you from being attacked by a wolf or becoming a werewolf, of course some of that lore also says that it can give you attributes of the wolf," she went back to her kit and pulled out a medium sized glass mason jar filled with what looked like bone and some of it was ground to dust. Scooping some out she out it in a glass and since she had no other water she poured holy water into it to mix. "The bones of a wolf, some of the less gross parts...shouldn't taste too bad going down," she handed him the glass filled with the dirty white liquid, she wasn't expecting much from this one either except that Sam would want to gag from the taste of bone and marrow mixed with water.

"I am not drinking this," Sam stated, his nose scrunching up and he went to try and hand it back to her when she gave him a look he sighed and brought it to his lips, downing a good amount and swallowing he gagged and coughed when he handed it back to her.

Feeling nothing, he blinked and rolled his neck creating it to pop both ways slowly to feel every bone. Bringing his head back he flexed his hands and rolled his shoulders once to hear them pop and reversing it for good measure and to hear more of the popping. Eyes becoming intent on Von he watched her, drifting down to her chest to watch her breathing and hear her heart beating as he did.

_If it doesn't smell animal or wolf, then it can only be one other thing...food._

Standing, he was on Von, snapping in her face and growling, if she moved he'd make sure that she'd scream from fear, appearing so innocent and fresh, he inhaled and his eyes fluttered in the back of his head. The aroma was of being scared; wanting to fight or flight, iron from the wound on her arm, and her shampoo that was herbal. "You smell like food," he informed, eyes roaming along her underneath him and he landed on her green orbs. Climbing off of her in that moment he shook his head and backed up to the bed, his hands fisted into the mattress. "What's the other test?"

With Sam on the bed Von caught her breathing and brought around a pair of shackles, not handcuffs but actual shackles. She might smell like food but she was not food and she now knew that she was going to have to instill that reasoning in him. Like training a dog, Von had to let Sam know that she was dominant, otherwise he might take it a step too far. And he still might despite her doing this but she had to nip it in the bud. Without warning she cuffed him, and then cuffed him to the bed so then the chain was looped through the bed frame, it wasn't a heavy bed but it would at least slow him down.

"I am _not_ food," she stared him hard in the eyes, muscles coiling like she wanted to hit him and she now had a knife in her hand. Von wasn't going to hit him but he had to know that she would if she had to.

Now she was doubting to go through with the last test, he was getting irritable and aggressive and whereas she could have guessed how the previous test would have affected him the last she had no idea. The last test was her own blood and it could go any way, it was volatile and could make him explode or turn him into a kitty cat. He had had a trace amount before and she hadn't really known how it had affected him only that their bond had grown stronger because of it.

Back in medieval times witches might have done a lot of cursing but they also did a lot of curing and a witch's blood could cure many ailments. The blood of a powerful witch, which Von was, held more power than even she was aware of but again she was willing to try. And maybe with her blood in him she could control his want to act on his animal impulses. There was only one way to be sure.

Von took a new syringe and watched Sam watching her as she extracted blood from the vein in her own arm. There was no way in his state that she was going to let him taste her blood that could very well send him over the edge. It was wishful thinking that it wouldn't if she merely introduced it directly into his blood stream.

"They say witch blood can cure almost anything..." she took his arm and stuck the needle into his vein, depressing the plunger and pulling it out in one swift motion. It was a full syringe worth of blood, not the meager droplets that Sam had indulged in before from biting her.

She took one step back, holding the needle at her side, to watch knowing that her blood was rushing up his arm and into his system. Every part of her hoped that this would be the thing to cure him and yet deep down in a place where she tried to ignore she knew it was pointless to have bothered tried anything.

Licking his lips and swallowing his breathing picked up from the fresh blood coursing through him like he had just downed the best drink ever and he jerked on the cuff, growling at it. He felt strange but he didn't feel completely off the grid from the new injection and the growl died off slowly but he still wasn't happy. His food was teasing him...

_Wait...food? Von isn't food, she made that clear and I know she isn't food. I love her. She's powerful and she's mine but she isn't food._

Jerking again on the cuff he ran his other hand through his hair and his body hunched, watching her with trained eyes, senses high and he knew others were in the house. More food. No. No food. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and he felt their connection. Their connection was blood bound so why would it change what he was now? He still had it in his system no doubt about that, there would always be at least one drop that clung inside him and it was strange to think that.

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and his breathing was audible, mouth full of saliva that he thought it might overflow. "We shouldn't have done any of this Von..." his voice rolled from his mouth fluidly, words coming from his tongue and flicking out with that animal need and wanting to play in a way that was anything but cute but more dangerous.

What time was it? What time was it right now considering the full moon? It was getting closer and yet even though the tests provoked more of what he had from the infection taking place so quickly, he knew the other tug inside him that wasn't explainable. He wouldn't turn tonight he knew that, he could feel that deep in his bones so bad that it ached, he wanted to turn, to shift in the moons bathing light. Yet he couldn't, it wasn't his time, the infection was set in fast but it still needed another night or two before he knew that his actions would be more noticeable and less normal for whom he was. It excited him to know that she would hurt him if she had to and he almost wanted to test the tide to see how far she'd go, another jerk and the bar it was hooked on bent. "Let me go Von," the warning was evident.

"No, Sam," Von was adamant and she waved her hand behind her at the door, sealing it closed like she had before with Alex, fully preventing her escape.

He was right, they shouldn't have done any of this but Von wanted to be naive and think and hope with everything she had that there was a cure where no one else had ever found one before. She could see now that it was too late; the infection had already dug its claws into Sam and was now a part of him. This wasn't Sam though, this hungry animal, this wasn't the Sam that Von knew it just wore his face and had his voice. She wanted to believe that too, as much as she had believed that she could cure him.

Von could feel all of his emotions rolling off of him like some primal heat. He wanted to test his limits with her, she could feel the tug of the moon through him and though they couldn't see it they could both feel her presence. It was like warm silk wrapping around Von's spine and she wanted the silver moonlight to...Blinking she snapped out of her reverie and back to Sam who was eyeing her like the prize he thought her to be. It was unnerving but she held her ground, she couldn't show anything but an iron will with him right now, maybe after the moon was gone she could be more gentle with him.

_Maybe._

No cure. Now what? Von killed werewolves, she didn't raise them. She was going to have to teach Sam what it was to be a werewolf and how to control the impulses that a wild animal would act upon freely. She could sense it in him, the want to change, the calling, did he realize how much his first change would pain him? It would be like he was being ripped apart from the inside out, his skin would ripple and shift and make room for the bones that were growing and rearranging themselves under flesh that would now be covered with a thick hide of fur. The pain would be maddening and then the hunger, it would get to the point where the pain from the change would become less and less but the hunger would always be there.

"Do you really want to kill me Sam...Or Alex, or Dean your brother? Would you not think twice about tearing me apart and eating me alive to feed your monstrous hunger, do I mean so little to you?" There was pain in her voice but a sharp edge of anger also. Sam would get better; right now it was all a shock to his system, young pup learning the ways of the world. It would come to him in time. But her heart still ached in her chest and she felt like dying, with the knowledge that Sam wanted to tear her to pieces and devour her.

_Like I'm nothing more than food to him, a meal on legs_.

One more, maybe two more tugs on the shackles and the metal frame they were looped through would bend like jewelry wire. He needed to eat, the question was should she leave now and likely come back to him being loose in the room. Or wait till he broke out and then try to get out of the room knowing she would have to come back. She could always use her abilities on him and now the blood connection was stronger. There was more to their connection than the blood but it helped. And she had to use that now, calm him.

Von eased her energy forward, calming Sam and comforting him, she wanted to be nurturing but there was a warning given also that he had to behave himself. She wanted him to relax, feel her with him and feel the sweet call of the moon, the wolf did not have to kill in her name, he could gaze upon her power and beauty and she would be just as pleased. It was now her job to teach Sam that there was more than blood, fangs and hunger to his being. He was still Sam in all things and knowing everything about what he was, was going to be important. Von would have to put her prejudices about the species aside; there was more to a werewolf than a cunning but truly brainless beast.

"I'm going to go and get you something to eat, I'll try not to be too long, when I come back you better still be sitting here and stay sitting while you eat," she warned, "do you think you can do that for me, or do I have to bind you?"

Sam felt her energy and it was working on calming and he wanted to thank her, she was right he couldn't kill them even though he wanted to for fact that they were food just like other animals, they were meat. But he couldn't. It was knowledge that Von didn't mean little to him and yet he could tell the hurt in her voice just from feeling that from him and reading it from his eyes. Truth was he couldn't answer her about the thinking twice, he would have to see further along the road, but if was as bad as right now with the full moon out...the next one when he changed would be worse.

The glimmer in her eyes that Von knew things that would happen to him, the change it was almost as if he plucked that thought from her brain but he didn't hear her think it...then there was the hunger, that would grow and he was pretty damn hungry even though they had just eaten not long ago.

"I can do that, I'll try as hard as I can do that. Bring me something that is meat though Von, I really need meat. Though I have a preference to have it not cooked...cook it. I'm sorry; it is hard with the full moon. It's only going to get harder. I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I can't focus on anything but food right now and wanting to shift, to run, to..." he paused, his eyes landing on hers and he felt that pang of lust mingle with the hunger but somehow override it even though he was calmed from her. "To fuck you and make you scream for me from it."

Looking away he couldn't meet her eyes from that last part, he swallowed, he had to be truthful so then everyone knew how to handle him, he was dangerous now more dangerous than he had been weeks ago with that darkness inside. Sam still had that darkness but it wasn't as bright as the Lycanthropy. It was hard to bring himself to terms with the fact that he, Sam Winchester the hunter, was now a werewolf.


	139. Chapter 139

Alex saw the bowl be placed in front of her with the food when Dean was done and he sat down beside her. It looked and smelled really good but she wasn't sure if she was hungry anymore. Feeding herself anyways, Alex picked up the fork and twirled it in the pasta, lifting and eating, she didn't look once up from her spot on the wood that was now covered by the bowl. Focus points. When she knew that Dean was watching her she couldn't help but bring her head up and she met his green orbs.

"I'm sorry..." the words escaped her, her throat still raw feeling from all the screaming she had done from the spell as well as yelling in general while down there, she was surprised that it was barely audible coming out of her.

Dean's brow screwed up in confusion, "For what?" he asked.

It wasn't her fault, something really bad had happened and she had found a way to deal with it as best she could. Unfortunately, they had to bring her out of that protective shell because they were too afraid of losing her to her other half. Which made Dean wonder where it went, had Von actually gotten rid of it or shoved it back behind the locks and bars? Looking at Alex, catching her blue eyes he knew this was a different Alex, he knew her though, from a long time ago, childhood.

His gaze dropped to the bowl of food, she was eating it, obviously, but he wanted to know if she actually liked it or was just eating it because she thought she had to. "Is it any good?" he sounded critical of his own work, as he always was. "You don't have to eat it if it tastes like shoes or anything."

Bobby coming downstairs, he shook his head and glanced in the living room and kitchen once more to check if they were there. He knew that they were still at the house what with Von's Nova still being parked outside, and he wondered if they had gone out into the salvage yard again but why would they do that when they had just brought Alex back? They had to know to keep an eye on her and wouldn't take time off outside to leave her alone.

His sights drifted to the basement door and he went for it to open it and head down the stairs only to find Von coming right up. Looking behind her he didn't find the tall hunter. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

Von almost walked right into Bobby as she was coming up the stairs and then he asked the question she wished he hadn't. Swallowing she started to move past him in order to close the basement door behind them. "He's downstairs," she answered simply.

Bobby eyed her with a hint of catching something off and asked, "You guys make a mess of things down there?"

"You could say that," she froze when he pinned her with a look and her name held sternly between his teeth. She told Sam she wouldn't be long every second counted, it would take time to cook the meat. It was one of the worst feelings to be caught for doing something you shouldn't have been doing. Even if you thought it was the right thing to do. "Sam...he's infected, the werewolf...Trevor attacked us and bit him," if there was one thing Von was more afraid of than anything it was Bobby's wrath, his sarcasm she could deal with but his anger put the fear of God in her.

"And you didn't think ta tell me this 'til now because?" his voice was all gruff, the epitome of disappointed father, he was pissed that they had kept this from him; this wasn't something to try and keep secret.

"I thought I could cure him, if I could cure him I didn't want to have you worry over something else we'd fucked up on," she was trying to sound just as angry but there was a sting of tears to her voice, especially when she said the last, "I tried everything I could think of, but it's already too late."

"Is he hungry?" Bobby's anger took the back burner, he was still ticked Von could see that and hear it in his voice but he knew she had the best of intentions. Too bad good intentions never got anyone anywhere except a ticket to the Bottom.

Von nodded, clearing her throat, she had to push her emotions aside which was easier said than done, "I came up here to get him something to eat." She felt it was safe to start moving into the kitchen again. She caught Alex and Dean at the table, Von couldn't look at Alex so she focused on Dean who met her gaze as she entered. "Nothing worked."

"Yeah I heard that," Dean turned his hazel-green eyes to Bobby, meeting the old man's stare with Winchester stubbornness.

"It's worse than we thought," Von's voice dragged Dean back to her and he waited to hear what other terrible thing would pour from her mouth. Sam was stuck being a werewolf, a monster that they hunted it was only going to get worse from here on out. "He's already considering humans as a meal replacement."

"Perfect," Dean scrubbed his forehead with his hand and blinked up at Von, "I don't suppose you have any good news?"

With a small sigh, "The strain he's been infected with, the Loup-Garou, they have capacity for human thought even in their wolf form which makes them the exception to all the other kinds of Lycanthropes. It means I can teach him, which will be a learning curve for the both of us, like I've been saying I'm better at killing them then puppy training them."

"But it's possible?" Dean wanted to sound hopeful.

Von nodded and started to pull a few items out of the fridge, setting them on the counter to be cooked, she knew Sam wanted meat. And while she was tempted to throw in other food items like rice and maybe even mixed vegetables Sam wouldn't be as interested in eating those as he would the meat.

When Von had entered Alex was about to reply to Dean on the food, it was really good and she never knew that he cooked. She half smiled into the food at the thought that Dean had something that she didn't know. Eating more and finding when she went for another fork full as they were talking, the fork clanked at the bowl finding nothing. Blinking she set the fork in there and pushed the bowl away slightly, returning her sights to the table only to want to flick up, but instead she stood and ran her hand through her hair, coming down to wrap around herself and she began to walk towards the stairs past where Bobby was in the hallway to enter the study. Not saying a word to him she ascended the steps and stopped at the second floor landing, coming around the corner a bit she slid against the wall to the floor, arms locking under her bent legs.

_Sam I'm so sorry that you have to go through this..._

888

Hearing Von talk to Bobby, he tried to calm down at what his body was doing; his arm was so taut in the shackle that he knew that the bed railing was bending again. Sam closed his eyes and breathed, trying to focus on things. He was human and yet now he wasn't, he loved Von, his brother was upstairs, and Bobby had just got home. Hunters under one roof and damn it he was a hunter.

A growl came out of him, his eyes snapping open knowing they were different, he stood and the bed scraped along the concrete and lifted to hold him down. He was fine; he had been until he had that second to last test with drinking that stuff. It was like it made him act more on the impulse of a wolf and he sat back down, his free hand coming to his face and wiping at his closed eyes. Lying on his back, peeking them open, normal. He could control it, that much was sure compared to other werewolves in lore. He could honestly control it if he wished and calm, he just needed to get the hang of it as well as have help.

_I have all the help I need, hunters under one solid, wooden, non werewolf proof roof._

888

Cooking over the stove Von did what she could to keep from screaming out from grief and guilt. Because of her she had made it worse, she had made Sam worse. Her fault, all of it, she had dreamed it and hadn't been smart enough to realize. Not paying attention she burned herself on the stove top, a minor welt on her arm that she wasn't going to bother run under a cold tap. It could hurt for all she cared, it was less than she deserved.

Dean had cleaned up his mess and Alex's bowl, he wanted to talk to Von more about what was going on with his brother but he could tell by the shielded glaze of her green eyes and the way her lips were set that talking about it anymore tonight would break what she was trying to hold onto to keep herself sane. Right now Von needed her sanity to want to be around Sam. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know," she responded and he left it at that, heading out of the kitchen and upstairs to where he knew Alex was.

"Hey," he reached for her and lifted her up, "lying on a cold floor isn't going to do you any good," he ignored the sadness in her blue eyes and gave a smile. Dean wanted to hold her badly and that was what he did, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close, placing a soft kiss on her head.

Being in his arms, the tears came from her eyes and down her cheeks, her hands fisted in his shirt and she nuzzled into his chest on the floor of the hall. "She's gone. I'm...I think I..." her voice was hoarse and whispered, she couldn't raise the volume of it if she even wanted to.

Alex felt so much in that moment and it hurt her heart to think that she could feel this, it was like what she felt for Dean when she had no idea what the fuck she was even feeling but she knew what it was. It was that same emotion that she had felt so dearly back then before she was shut off. Closed in a barricade of bitchy and no sign of 'weakness'. Right now she was scared to say it. Heart was in a vice and she just...she just...

"Dean...I love you. I love you so much, more than I ever thought I could after so long..." she whispered, raising her head and pulling back she found his green orbs and her heart picked up. Why him? Why Dean? She knew him and yet, she couldn't explain why she did love him, or why she did pick Dean, but it just was that way. "And I'm so sorry that I took the easy way out without thinking about what it would do to others around me, especially you. I-" Being cut off by Dean's lips meeting hers, she closed her eyes and inhaled, breathing him in and kissing him back, separating from him she wiped at her cheeks. Opening her mouth to speak, she stopped at him shaking his head at her. Closing it, she stared at him staring at her.

Leaning in closer until Dean's cheek was brushing against Alex's his lips parted and she could feel the smile in them. Then he whispered words that he never thought would leave his mouth in a hundred years, something he never actually felt not in the way that a boy feels about a girl. "I love you too," he said the words carefully, not because he wasn't sure about them but because he had never actually used them before. He loved all the girls he'd ever known in their own ways, but he loved Alex even when she annoyed the crap out of him sometimes. Even when she got in his face and threatened to wipe the floor with him.

Dean led Alex to the bedroom where Alex had been sleeping, he would have chosen his own room but his radar was picking up on the fact that it probably smelled like sex. So to the girls' room it was where they laid down on the lower bunk together, Dean didn't mind if Alex fell asleep or not as long as she was close. He hadn't fallen asleep himself, his mind too busy and too sober to do anything but stay alert and think. When the grey light of winter came in through the drapes telling him that morning was crawling slowly forward through the cold outside he stayed next to Alex, making sure she had a blanket over her to keep her warm.

888

With the food cooked she gathered it up on a plate in no particular order and not worrying about presentation. One last look at Bobby and she knew she was going to have to talk to him later and get some stuff sorted out. Sorcha wanted to follow her down but she told her to stay upstairs and Sorcha reluctantly obeyed. Von's boots treaded lightly down the stairs after she closed the basement door behind her, now she faced the iron door and opened it with a wave of her hand.

Seeing Sam watching her she kept her eyes on him as well when she entered and the door closed behind her and locked. With steady steps she walked forward, seeing the eagerness on his face like a dog happy that it was meal time. "Here," she set the plate down in front of him, noting that since she had been gone that the bed had moved and the bar looked all that much weaker than before.

The food was before him and he looked at Von and then the plate, wondering if it was okay to eat it and not because of distrust of what she did to it if she did anything, but for confirmation that it was okay for him to indulge. When he noted that it was, Sam grabbed the silverware, trying to be polite and human while he ate the meat on the plate, happiness coming from him as he finished and laid back, placing the plate on the concrete floor, turning on his side he closed his eyes and sighed. Them fluttering open and then back down again he was tired. "M'sorry Von...m' so sorry...I love you..." he breathed, drifting off into slumber, physically worn out as well as emotionally.

888

**November 13, 2008 7:01AM True Full Moon**

As Von watched Sam sleep a single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Afraid in that moment that Sam would choose to open his eyes and see her crying. She stayed up watching over him through the night and into the early morning, feeling neither tired nor hungry. Glad that no one came in to check on her, they would have seen her as stone, an emotionless sentinel with a striking resemblance to a being that was alive and capable of emotion. And seeing Sam sleeping her heart went cold with the thought that these would be the only times where she would be able to see him normal, without the fear of him getting stimulated and wolfing out one way or another.

Her brain kept on cycling over the thoughts that this was still Sam, she loved him no matter what, yet her heart was breaking because he was changed now. Changed in a way that scared her and that she hated, turned into the monster that she loathed the most. The type of creature that had stolen her family away from her and enjoyed it. Now she was locked in a room with Sam who was now one of those creatures, just as capable of slaughtering people for both food and pleasure.

888

Nightmare. That was all he could describe what he was seeing and experiencing now. Nightmare. He looked around the house, the house he knew to be Bobby's, bodies and blood everywhere. Von trying to back away on the floor, bloody tear trails coming down her face. "Monster," she cried out going for her blade she had dropped.

"No...Von. I...I'm not. I'm still me. I didn't do this I swear," Sam explained, walking towards her a bit and finding his clothes clinging to his body a little too well.

A dark red plastered the material to the skin and his hands were covered, something dripped from his mouth and he placed his hand underneath to catch the next one. More blood. Stumbling, he hit the chair and fell to the floor, shaking his head and swallowing, tasting the iron, smelling everything.

_Oh god...what have I done?_

Bringing his attention up he found Von there, fear on her face as well as determination, an underlying hint of sorrow for what she was about to do as she swung the blade and he yelled out her name, snapping his eyes open and rolling off the bed, the shackle catching him and he hit the floor on his knees, one hand balancing on the concrete he coughed, gagging and yelling out in pain and horror at the images burned into his brain.

"No..." the word managed to break into the orchestrated mess of his noises, and he curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut, water prickling and coming out from the seam of the lids. "No..."

_I'm not a monster...I will never do those things...I...I'm still Sam!_

Reacting so quickly the chair Von was sitting on flew back behind her when she stood abruptly. Sam's movement had caused her reaction and yet when she saw him she came close and dropped to her knees, she couldn't be cold to him, not now, she loved him.  
_  
He's scared and hurt._

Curled in on himself Von wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and making soft calming noises. Nightmare, she grew angry at the thought that Moriarty had come to visit him and hoped that that hadn't been the case. His tears came down and kissed her arm, "Shhh, Sam, don't cry," she rubbed her hand down his side where it curved to his back and rested her forehead close to his.

Hearing and feeling Von, he knew that she wouldn't be hugging him or comforting him if she knew what he had dreamed about. Sam raised his head and found her eyes. "I need help. I don't that to happen, none of that to happen. I don't want things to go bad between us, between everyone and me. I need help," he spoke.

"Have what happen?" she frowned, knowing as soon as she asked what Sam was going on about. In his eyes she could see it had been a nightmare but he had been the one doing bad things. He hadn't enjoyed it, which was a good sign. "You'll get help Sam, I'll help you," she assured continuing with the back rubs which seemed to be helping.

888

Alex must've fallen asleep, but yet she was very aware that she wasn't dreaming of anything. She smiled at that knowledge that Leon wouldn't be getting her in her sleep for now, she could handle if, keep him away now that she was in full control, now that she was back to her old self. That was what she was. She also smiled at the fact that she actually said those very words and got them in return.

They were alien to her and Dean, that much she knew but she couldn't explain anything. They came out of her mouth and she meant them, down to the bone she meant them and she opened her eyes, inhaling and exhaling, her head turning up on Dean's chest to look up at him. "Morning..." she whispered, her throat feeling somewhat better from sleeping and giving it a rest on not talking, "You didn't sleep." Her brows furrowed, seeing his all too awake facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"Jus' got a lot on my mind," he answered quietly. Seeing her worry he gave her a quick grin and kissed her on the forehead, smoothing a wisp of her hair back behind her ear. His attention went to the door when he heard yelling coming up through the vent from the basement. Instantly recognizing Sam's voice he moved up on the bed ready to stand. Then his head tilted back to Alex, looking at her expectantly. "That didn't sound good," he began to stand, he needed to know what was going on with his brother and if he could help.

Alex climbed out and followed Dean, stopping at the door. She didn't want to go back down in the panic room even though Sam was there. Her instincts told her to stay up there, to not go down to the basement because it was safer. They were dealing with Sam right now and his Lycanthropy and there was no doubt that crowding him would be good right now.

Dean noticed Alex hesitate and he knew why, but he needed to see his brother. Even if he got mad he needed to show Sam that he hadn't abandoned him, yeah Von was down there and she could handle herself.  
_  
That's not the point._

He turned the door handle and started down the stairs, letting Alex know that she could stay up here if she wanted. Dean wouldn't hold it against her after all she was probably being smart where he wasn't. Down in the basement he stood in front of the iron door and lifted his hand to knock when it opened and Von appeared on the other side. A conversation in whispering went on between them and Von against her better judgment relented and opened the door only wide enough to let Dean pass. The door closed and sealed behind them and Von returned to kneeling next to Sam, placing on of her hands over his.

Hearing the footsteps ahead the heavy quick ones and he knew who was coming down to check on them. It wasn't a basis of figuring out the voice at the door, it was just knowledge, and when they were all sealed in there he brought his head up to look at Von and Dean, shifting his position to sit against the bed, legs outstretched on the concrete.

"Nightmare..." Sam spoke, his arm jingling in the shackle a bit and his other hand turned over and laced into Von's hand, thanking her with a small squeeze for the reassurance as well as being there for him. "Dean you didn't...it means a lot that you did but you..." he stopped, he knew what he was trying to say and he knew his brother did too.

They were too much alike in that situation. The other didn't have to come to check up on them but they knew that they in a way did and would anyways. They were brothers. Blood and flesh. "When do you think it'll be good for me to leave this room when the moon is done? I know that it's here, I feel the tug. I'm not turning tonight though. That's for sure."

"You're right, the infection needs a month to fully...become a part of you," she looked up at Dean who had taken a chair to sit with them, "I think it's better to leave you in here for the day, like you said you can feel the tug, just because the moon isn't up doesn't mean you won't feel its presence," her attention had returned to Sam and she gave his hand a light squeeze.

The full moon, even while her face was hidden from the sky would have a powerful affect on Sam; he would be more prone to act in an animal fashion even while he stayed human. His behavior wouldn't be as developed tonight as it would be the next full moon where he would change. There were still risks and Von had observations to make, it was safer if Sam stayed here until tomorrow where she might try to let him upstairs depending on how he was dealing.

Dean listened carefully to what Von was saying and considering the circumstances he had to agree. But he was more worried for Sam's safety than anything, what if he hurt himself or got into trouble, escaping and running into a group of hunters.

_Just like Trevor. _

They had already killed four hunters to get to and try to save Trevor, when word got out that they had done it they were fucked up shit creek without a paddle. Knowing their combined luck someone would eventually find out that it was the work of other hunters, and then it would be a matter of time before they narrowed down who had done it.

If it was the true full moon tonight then how would Sam be acting tonight if he had been acting badly last night? Dean had seen the condition of the bed frame that had the shackle attached to it, they were going to have to make other arrangements and probably clear out the room of its gun cases and other supplies.

888

Sitting down on the lower bunk, Alex stared at the curtains; everywhere else she looked she gained ideas. Could she do things? Easy as water flowing from a glass type of things? Concentrating on the curtains, her left palm up in the air in front of her and she curled in one finger at a time, watching the fabric bunch up like she was gripping it. Bringing her hang to the side, it dragged along the rod, and she closed one before thinking of the other. So she could still do it, after all these years it hadn't just whisked away. No it recognized her as well as she recognized it, like old lovers that always knew by the soul who was who.

Glancing at the door she blinked and it opened, standing up she moved to it. She had to talk to Bobby even though she knew she didn't want to. But she had an idea and she wanted to converse with him first. After all, he now knew about Sam and they'd need to discuss it with the others, but it didn't mean she couldn't spring up the idea. Not to mention, do a little experimenting with the other things in the house while she was at it.

_Untapped for years...it's good to practice._

Coming down the stairs she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Bobby at his desk and she focused on the television. Switching it on with a simple curl of her toes. Flipping through the channels by fidgeting her fingers of her left hand she noticed that the elder was paying attention.

Stopping on one she looked down shyly and thinking over things. "Sorry..." she apologized, "Testing...I'm..." Alex brought her eyes to Bobby and saw the understanding that he knew she was back to her old self and yet with this power that was simple. "I have an idea on how to help Sam. Now I know you are pissed at us for not saying anything, but I think it might help. What about Noah? He could help."

Looking up from a scripture about angels to observe Alex quietly, she looked to be handling herself better. She was downstairs after all instead of hibernating away in her room which Bobby took as a good sign, especially because she was up for helping. "Damn right I'm still pissed off, are ya idjits tryin' to give me a stroke from all the stress ya put me through?" he stared at her until he was sure that the message had been burned into her brain.

He loved them all like they were his children; he had a good hand in raising all four and when anything bad ever happened to them his heart hurt something fierce. He was also just as likely to cuff them in the head for being morons though, he was hard on them at times but he had to be. A swift kick in the ass always smartened them up.

Bobby had been considering giving Noah a call; it was clear in his mind that he knew about Trevor's lycanthropy. He was still weighing the odds of telling the man what had happened to his nephew, there was a possibility that he already knew, considering that Alex and party had been in the area hunting a werewolf. "What's this idea of yours?"

"What if Noah can help Sam gain more control? Teach him the ropes of self restraint as well as what to do for when the full moon comes. Sam's obviously different than Trevor, especially with how the infection spread so fast. Maybe if he had a coach that dealt with it first hand for almost a year, than Sam might not have to be cuffed up every full moon like Trevor. Maybe he might be able to control this and not be as dangerous as he can and will be," Alex replied. "If it's anyone that knows more about this breed of werewolf than us as hunters it is Noah."

Thing was that Alex had no idea how Noah felt right now, he had probably went on a search for him and found that warehouse. He was different than he had been since she had met up with him at the beginning of this hunt. It might be a hell of a risk to take, but it was an option that couldn't be ignored. Noah would help them if it meant helping others and though he might be pissed at them for getting his nephew killed as well as heavily heart broken...he'd help. She knew him.

"Sounds as good a plan as any, we could use as much help an' knowledge we can get on this," Bobby took a long pull from his coffee and stopped when he heard a bunch of commotion downstairs. Recognizing the sounds for what they were he didn't panic and continued, "Dean and Von are likely gettin' the room set up downstairs for tonight, it being the full blown full moon an' just 'cause Sam won't be changin' don't mean he ain't gonna be a hassle," which was all the more reason to call Noah up and get him to come down and lend his expertise.

888

Catching the look in Dean's eyes he nodded. "We should probably nix the bed and try for something more sturdy. Maybe build in silver shackles with backup of a spell that you can do Von. Tonight is going to be worse than last night and last night..." he stopped. "Connect them to the concrete; create a neck collar if we need to. I'm going to need as much restraint as possible even though I am not shifting tonight," Sam finished.

Meeting the green orbs and red wild hair he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against hers before letting her hand go and supporting himself to stand and sit down on the bed. They had time to do all of this, setup everything while the day went by and the closer the night came. His hearing picked up on upstairs and he knew that Bobby was talking to Alex and he smirked at the idea that he could detect.

"I think we might have a plan upstairs you might want to check out too," he added.

They both nodded, noting that Sam had been able to hear conversation upstairs when they had not. Some dogs could hear up to three football fields away, it was no surprise that a werewolf would be any different. First things first, the sooner they got things started the less they would have to worry about rushing around last minute. One piece after another was carried out, first the light items, chairs, the desk and other equipment.

Dean grabbed the dolly by the basement stairs and they loaded the gun case and other heavy items one at a time and wheeled them out, putting them along the wall so they were still easy to access. Once that was done they made quick work of fixing bolts into the cement flooring, while Dean drilled, Von chanted over every piece of metal from the bolts and anchors. She also made sure to place a specific mixture of herbs that would keep the fixture strong adding to the strength of her spell work.

"I have silver chain in my trunk, I can work on it after we talk to Bobby and Alex about their plan," she looked to the two men and Dean uncuffed the bed from the shackles and took it out while Von looped the chain through the large steel ring and cuffed Sam's other hand. Von smoothed back the hair that had fallen in his face and kissed him on the lips, wanting to stay with him but knowing she had a lot of work to do.

"When we come back we'll have food," Dean grinned at his brother, in his own way telling Sam that they would work this out. Because they always managed to work out the shit that life threw at them.

The duo approached the study, Von unable to meet Alex in the eye from guilt, yet she knew she had to talk to her about Trevor. Tell her about Luka, about how the witch might have something in her collection of strange and powerful objects and artifacts that could bring him back. Von had a bone to pick with the witch anyway so it was two birds with one stone.

"Sam said you two are cooking up a plan," Dean voiced and saw their stunned expressions to which Dean shrugged, "Sam's got sonar now, could come in handy."

Von tried not to smile; Dean was sweet, being overbearingly optimistic to take the edge off the problem even though he was bothered just as much by it as everyone else. The elder Winchester was always good for that, the one that always gave, the great protector.

Alex informed them of what she was thinking, all the while just looking at Dean and Bobby. She still didn't want to talk to or even acknowledge Von. Finishing the idea about Noah, she waited and watched 2 out of the 3 faces; mainly Dean's considering that Bobby was all on board with it.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Not thinking it was a half bad plan Von kept her gaze on Dean, letting him know she agreed. If she spoke Alex would likely ignore her, she wasn't even looking in Von's direction, which suited her just fine. "If you're right about Noah, I think it's worth a shot," Dean replied on behalf of himself and Von.

The theory was that Noah had been turned as well on the hunting accident, and it was possible that he was better at controlling himself than Trevor had been. It explained why there was only the one werewolf and not two roaming around, or at least not two attacking them. If Noah was on the inside and knew the ropes then they could use his help.

"Okay then and maybe with him being here he can find a way to tell Margaret about her son," Alex added, about to start for the phone but then decided it might be better if Bobby called the man. "Is Sam all fixed up downstairs?"

Seeing the elder move in her peripheral to the telephone on his desk he dialed in the number he knew by heart. Hearing his gruff voice say Hello and introduce himself as being the one calling, he waited for the answer before continued. Noah would come...he'd make it just before it got too dark but he'd help. "Thanks Noah and again we are sorry," Bobby finished, placing the phone back down and turning to the hunters. "Said he'd be here in about 5 hours or 4 compared to the 9 hours it would take. I don't even want to know how."

"Just about, Von's gonna magick up a silver chain and cuffs for tonight," he explained before hearing Bobby say that Noah was on his way and that it would take him about half the time it would by car. He had an idea about how he was going to do that.

"That will give me enough time to finish preparing the room," Von said to no one in particular and left with Sorcha at her side to go outside to the garage to work on the shackles and chain. Time was of the essence and the sooner she got more done the more time she would have for other duties.


	140. Chapter 140

**12:32 p.m.**

Bobby was answering calls all morning from other hunters needing information, help with their aliases and finally hung up on the last one to sit down when the door bell rang. Standing he groaned. Von had finished the silver she was making for Sam and Dean was helping her set it up while Alex was roaming around the house trying to keep him from getting too worn out, even giving assistance to a few things with the other hunters.

Answering the door he found Noah standing there, not even breathless from the run, but his chest was rising up and down enough to let him know that he was breathing heartily from a good exercise. "Noah, come on in," he moved to the side and shut the door, locking it before turning and following him into the study. "Von! Dean!"

Alex gave a small smile to Noah for comfort before she went up to him and embraced him on tip toes. "I'm so sorry Noah...if I'd have known," she whispered, pausing.

"It's alright Alex, you need my help and that is more than a simple grudge can do for me. Besides I am mighty forgivin'," he answered back, separating them but pulling her into his side, arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Watching the other two venture in he stood tall, head raised like the perfect soldier. "Dean...this is Noah."

"Howdy."

"Hey, sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances," Dean apologized.

He was glad that Noah, a stranger, had come to help them, especially since they were dealing with another problem in the midst of a delicate matter. This man's nephew was dead, killed by people like them and now they were asking him to 'coach' one of their own that had been turned. Dean knew a good person when he saw one and Noah was a good man, warm hearted, upfront, no bullshit kinda guy. He told you how something was gonna be and that's how it was gonna be no fancy words or back talk. The hunter wanted to smirk, recognizing that Noah also liked to flirt with the ladies; Dean could respect that, ladies man to ladies man.

"We have everything ready downstairs and are ready whenever you are," they had about six hours more to work with before the sun set and the moon came out. That was enough time to talk about what was going to be done and to start doing it.

Von had said nothing, giving a small nod to Noah and a smaller smile to show she was glad that he was here. After all, he didn't have to come, not after they couldn't save Trevor, and if he found out what she had wanted to do to his nephew she wouldn't have stopped him if he wanted to tear her apart. She regretted what she had wanted to do but she had been so angry she hadn't been thinking straight. All she wanted was for the thing to hurt that had hurt her, that had hurt Sam; it was a simple want, something that most people would have wanted, justice. Now though, Von couldn't justify what she had wanted to do. Wanting to torture an innocent kid because he couldn't help be what he was. That was like Moriarty torturing her because she couldn't help be who she was.

_And I'm a thousand times worse than Trevor would have ever become._

When Von had sensed something off with Noah before it paled in comparison to what she felt coming off of him now, it was electric, warm and thick. Like fur but it went beyond that and she caught herself staring, blushing when Noah noticed how intently she had been gazing at him. She wondered if the same energy would be rolling off of Sam after this full moon was done with him, after the 'curse' had completely taken over. After being around Trevor and then Noah she could tell the difference between their animal sides, Trevor's tasted more of the wild whereas Noah's was more seasoned, wise. And yet they had both been infected at the same time, it was fascinating.

Noah waved his free hand and smiled, for his age he looked damn good, like mid 30's good, and seeing Von blush, his smile widened. "Doll, you are redder than a radish and it's breakin' my heart, don' fret around me Von, right? As for you, I am presumin' Dean," he paused looking at the Winchester, he assessed him before glancing down at Alex, giving her a small squeeze on the shoulder to say he approved for her, he met Dean's eyes once more. "Any meetin' and greetin' is always a pleasure no matter the circumstances. How I was raised to believe and I damn well believe it to the bone and deeper to the very soul."

Another small squeeze on Alex's shoulder for good measure he separated from her and held out his hand to give a proper hello to Dean, finding him raising his brows at Noah, Noah nearly laughed. Removing his hand he turned to Von and blinked, he had sensed that the two liked him and he took pride in that, because being hunters there are many that wouldn't find him as such if they knew what he was. But looking into her green orbs his face softened and saddened, him stepping up and wrapping his arms around her but giving her room and ability to back out of it if she was uncomfortable.

Dropping his voice, he whispered to her. "I'm not mad with you darlin', don' worry 'bout a thing on me bein' angry at you or holdin' a grudge. I know that your intentions were in the place that most would have em' in your situation, but I also know that your intentions afterward were as pure as gold. You'll work through this and Alex will forgive you soon, she just needs the time as well as the rest. If you need someone to talk to...don' be shy now to come up to me for a word alone. I'm willin' to help, I know you love each other and that makes it harder. Don' be afraid." Pulling away he stepped back and inhaled, a smile decorating his face while a sigh left him. Clapping his hands together and rubbing them he smiled wide at Bobby. "Think I can have a beer and maybe some French toast while we chat?"

Alex shook her head and gave a little laugh. It was always like Noah to be so nice and serious and good hearted and then it was like a switch that said he was a child with maturity that reminded her too much of Dean, but Noah had his uniqueness that parted them respectively. "Strawberry French toast or normal?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Do you really have to ask me Alex? All this time I thought you knew me," Noah called back, following after and giving a shrug to the others as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer when Alex was done fishing out the stuff. She might not cook much but she made damn good French toast.

Dean and Von shared a look and shrugged before entering in afterward and lastly followed by Bobby. Von wanted to believe with everything she had that Noah was right, and what he had said to her really made her heart strings tighten. She wouldn't let herself cry, not this time and she had to remind herself that she hated being called Doll. But maybe, just maybe, she would allow Noah to call her that if he wanted to. She owed him that much for being such sweetheart.

They all gathered in the kitchen, taking up spots around the room, Von and Dean leaning against a wall and cabinet respectively while Bobby took a seat across from Noah at the table. Von took a quick second to look at Alex while her back was turned, just to see how she was doing, and then returned her green orbs to Noah who was sipping at his beer. "What ideas did you have on helping my brother?" Dean asked, not really knowing any other way to ask it or to get the ball rolling other than to just spit it out.

Noah sucked in his lips, rolling them in so then his tongue could collect the small droplets from the bottle. Bringing them back out his attention was on Dean. "Well, basics from what I've learned as well as experienced, is that when you have a calm equal, strong, knowledgeable and with easy control they sort of are portrayed as an Alpha to the newly infected or even the less detailed on what they are supposed to think, feel, do or not do. Like a new born really. But those who have been at it for a while they will still view those same traits as Alpha if they are still in the line of no clue blues. A presence of their senses of an Alpha, or superior in the general area or close proximity, in this case a locked tight room..." he paused to take a swig. "It's easier for them to learn the control they need."

He unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing to reveal a t-shirt underneath. Removing it to hand on the chair he leaned his elbows onto the table and brought his hand up while he talked, gestures and all that. Hell he was barely aware he was doing it. "Kind of like a canceling or toning down the others energy or urges right?" Alex asked, placing the coated toast into the warmed up pan.

"Exactly. I'm goin' to let him get a chance to think clearly with me bein' in the room, while explainin' and showin' what he can do to prevent from acting out as well as violence or extreme hunger projections onto others around him and how to do that. It may take a few days maybe even a few weeks dependin' on the eagerness and willingness to learn and retain. Sam I can already tell is a quick learner and he's determined to figure this out and that he is a great man that loves you all very much and wouldn' forgive himself if he harmed you in any way from discoverin' some things since the infection."

Shaking his head and placing his hand back on his bottle to trace his thumb along the precipitation running down. "With how fast it has come upon him, he won' take this night, but he will take the next. Which means that the infection has accepted him without second thought or fight compared to most times where it would take many days and many nights to fully recover or set in. I do not know the reason for his acceptance so quickly and with such trust in the bloodline, but it has and we are dealing with it. I need everyone to at least be in the other room, door open, maybe a ward placed on it so then he cannot get out and neither can I unless given permission by the one that placed that very ward."

He looked at Von in that moment, knowing fully how this might affect her on locking Sam up, but he knew it had to be done and he knew that she knew it too. Noah would be the crutch for as long as he sensed Sam to be ready, he'd have to ask a few things of release for Sam on occasions to go outside, a wolf always needed to be connected to mother earth and her changing skies. Otherwise the wolf would never truly get any better or gain what was necessary.

"But I want everyone involved, he can' do this alone, Hell he can' even do this with just me. He needs people he loves and who know him for support right there before his eyes. It'll help trust me. Trevor didn' have this...such big family, such big hearts surroundin' him. He had friends, his mother and I but that wasn' enough especially considerin' I was the only one who knew. This will be easier for Sam if he has all of you. Not one more than the other. Equal," Noah finished, downing the rest of his beer. "Not to mention, us wolves kick ass, great assistance and mighty fine cuddle buddies."

Alex rolled her eyes and plated his food, setting it before him with some syrup and she headed back to the stove. "Yeah well your ex-wife would say different," she commented, "Does anyone want some?"

"My ex-wife thank you very much was the one that was sleepin' around to the point she didn' know the difference to say it different," Noah countered, cutting a piece of the French toast and ate, a smile and thanks on his face. Shaking his fork at the brunette before going back to his food.

Von smirked at the wolves kick ass comment and held a laugh under her breath at the comment about his ex. She still had her worries but this gave her the confidence she needed to maintain emotional stability.

"I'll have some," Dean licked at the corner of his mouth and approached Alex, only glancing back at Von to see her shake her head. She wasn't up for eating; her stomach wouldn't be able to take it, that's what she kept on telling herself.

Alex heaped some French toast on the plate and handed it to Dean who sat at the table with the others and started to dig his way through the meal. Sorcha came into the room from who knows where, nose twitching and then twitching some more when her brilliant blue eyes fell on Noah. Her tail was lifted high and her ears were at their perkiest as she warily approached, with confidence but the knowledge that this was a stranger. With how everyone else was holding themselves in the room she knew she could be at ease and easily knew that this man was not human, just like the tall one that Red loved was no longer human. She could smell the wolf on him but sensing that he was friendly her tail wagged thoughtfully and she sniffed the man's legs from his ankle to his thigh.

"That's Sorcha," Von introduced and smiled when Sorcha sat and seemed to smile up at Noah as a human-like way of saying hello.

Dean cut off a piece of his French toast and made a 'psst' noise to the dog who turned and bull's eyed on the food in his hand. She ate up the food and cleaned off Dean's fingers before he wiped them on his jeans and went back to eating.

"After we're done up 'ere I say we head downstairs an' get this started, an' Alex ya might wanna save some of that fer Sam, no tellin' what mood he's gunna be in but some food should make it better," Bobby gulped down the last of his coffee and set his mug aside.

Waving the spatula in the air for acknowledgment on Bobby's words, she fixed up a couple slabs of toast and placed them on the plate as well as a fork before setting it to the side for Sam. Cleaning up the pan and other supplies she turned to find Noah finished and playing with Sorcha, a big smile on his face. He was always so good with other animals. Hell even cats liked him. She laughed when he kissed Sorcha on the face in multiple places and called her beautiful with a rich soul that it was anyone's mistake to think her less than a human being.

Scratching under her chin he lifted to meet her eyes and the smile grew. Patting her on the heat lightly he stood with his dishes placing them in the sink before turning around and joining in on the laughter when Sorcha came up to him and wagged her tail happily. "What can I say? I'm good with the ladies," Noah said, starting to head for the door where he knew led to the basement when he heard Dean finish, knowing his stomach was full to capacity with the flavor and immense work put into the meal he was given.

Alex took Dean's plate and put it in the sink, making sure to set some water in there for it to soak and following the others, making sure to bring the plate. "I hope my idea doesn't flop," she whispered to herself.

They all stood before the iron door, and Von knew she wasn't the only one that could tell that Sam was staring at it expectantly. She opened the door and let it swing wide, revealing to Sam more than one face. Von stepped inside first.

"Noah, Trevor's Uncle, is here to help," she turned and waved them in and one by one they filled the room. She hoped this wouldn't make Sam feel cornered, claustrophobic, from an animal's perspective this could make him feel threatened, but she couldn't think about it that way. This was still Sam and he wasn't an animal, not fully, and when Noah came closer she noticed a change in Sam. It was imperative to remain calm as Sam would be able to pick up on her emotions much better than he could before. And now he would really be able to pick up on the others as well.

"He's the Cesar Millan of the werewolf world," Dean added with a cocky grin standing next to the man. The whole gang was here, here for Sam and wanting to learn everything they could to help him.

Sam knew instantly the moment Noah walked in that he wasn't human but he wasn't threatened by the man. Hearing them explain about things, he nodded his head and felt more like himself with Noah standing there. It was strange and yet he didn't mind. "Sounds easy enough." 

"Truth hurts to know it ain'. I can already tell that you might get through this with some ease but you might be a little resistant on some things that I may ask of you or tell you, which is to be expected, but I know you understand you need to do this. You have interestin' colors, somethin' that I haven' quite seen in books or even first hand when it comes to other breeds...As a start we goin' to have them all step outside and Von place a ward on this very room while I talk to you further," Noah informed.

Walking closer slowly with confidence that he had always held, he sat down across from Sam on the floor. "How do you know so much about this? Be so calm with it?" Sam asked while the others stepped out and Von began her work.

"Depends on personality traits really, I'm an easy goer, I was in the Marines for a while then they resigned me after I had taken a shot to my knee, I couldn't walk for a long time but thankfully it missed vitals to the structure of it so I could finally walk again later on. I had faith that I would be able to still do whatever I wanted even though the Marines and anythin' to serve my country with other men in uniform across seas was out of the question...I played ball still, I did everythin' I could without a single 'no' tossed my direction. It's about how strong willed you are, the attitude you have at events that slow you down...sure I might have a bit of a temper dependin' on the issue but otherwise..." he paused.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but I went huntin' with my brother and my nephew about 9 months ago. We were hangin' out as men, tryin' to find some buck or bear by my house in Duluth and that when we became the hunted. So carefree, so unaware and my brother died, Trevor wound up nearly dead and I managed to kill the thing while it was on top of me taking a hefty bite. Draggin' Trevor to my house I made sure he was fine before I went out to go for my brother. Maggie...I didn' want her to know what had happened to her husband in truth so I told her that we were attacked by a bear. Buryin' him was the worst thing ever but knowin' that Trevor was still alive, I don' know. I couldn' be mad or sad any longer."

"But now that Trevor..." Sam began.

"Is dead, yeah, well there are more pressin' issues than the fact that he isn' breathing on this green earth anymore. He was a good kid that lived a great life and I will always hold onto my love and memories for him. Whatever is most important to you though Sam, hold onto that and make sure that nothin' gets in your way of keepin' it. This infection, this new skin that you have in your life, steppin' stone across that water, you need to find away across it, how to use it to your advantage. I'm here to help because the moon will not be so forgivin' even though her love speaks volumes and welcomes us with open arms. She gives pain before she gives her light."

The tall Winchester couldn't understand how in such short time that this man, Noah had become so knowledgeable and handled this with such ease. It made sense about the traits and all that and when the thing about burying his brother was the worst thing in the world...Sam related to that on a high level that there was no need for exchanging words. Noah had received that connection. Swallowing and opening his mouth, he glanced behind Noah to the door to find Alex sitting on the stairs barely, her back to him and her looking up at Dean.

Meeting Dean's eyes when he looked at him he set his face in determination that he would not do his brother wrong, he would do all that he could to figure this out. Bobby was leaning against the gun cabinet they had pulled out earlier, looking down at his shoes but slowly drifting his eyes from the couple at the stairs to Sam and he gave a small nod and smile to the elder. Finding Von finishing up the ward, orbs finding orbs and his face softened. He couldn't hurt Von, he couldn't hurt anyone...otherwise his dream would have been right.

_"Monster..."_

"How do we go about starting?" Sam asked.

Noah grinned at that and turned his palms up in a gesture of look around. "We are already in the first step. Control. I'm calmin' you just with me bein' in the room and the ward is keepin' all that in here, all that energy. I will try now and then to walk out of the room or gain distance and see how that affects your mood and actions. When that happens I want you to try and remember who you are as a person, but know that you have enhancements to your DNA now that you have to make into one perfect mood, one perfect solid control zone. Like the dot on that Wii game that talks about Center of Balance. You want exact middle. But first I want to get to know you. I mean really know you."

Joining the others on the other side of the door Von sat on the floor, back against the first beam for the staircase on Dean's side. The ward was in place and had taken a lot of work, luckily there had already been previous work done to the room. Wards were no easy task, to create a wall out of nothing the energy had to be weaved perfectly like a net made of steel. One tiny weak spot and the entire structure would collapse, which is why an amateur should never attempt to use powerful magick they wouldn't be able to do it right.

Von was confident it would hold and she was there to act as the conduit in order to keep it strong in case it needed any further reinforcing. All eyes were on the two men in the room as Noah started to give his lecture on werewolfery, and Von could feel all of them hoping that this would help Sam. It would be a hard journey, nothing simple or easy about it but they were all willing to travel it with Sam and that's what mattered.

888

**2:17 p.m.**

It had taken a good two hours for him to get out the story of his life and with the things that he had never told the others before, but was telling Noah now in whispered words. What he found interesting was how Noah could tell that he was hiding something, more liked sensed and it freaked him out to a degree that he felt like a puppy next to a Rottweiler. Swallowing Sam brushed the pads of his thumbs over the other and watched at the other man processed the information in full, he had commented on things but right now it was just silence.

"I see now..." Noah said out of the blue.

Nothing more was said as Noah stood and began to walk around the room observing the walls, the broken fan and his eyes narrowed, knowing that another energy had been in here not long before Sam and his eyes drifted outside to land on the female brunette. Bringing his attention to the man on the floor shackled in silver and a collar. Silver was no doubt biting into him like crazy but he was doing a good job of not showing it. Noah knew so much better though.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his head turned to meet Noah.

"I mean I see why you have been chosen so quickly compared to most. That darkness within you Sam that you have been harborin'...feedin'..." he whispered the last word before continuing, "has sped up the process, welcomed it like a woman adoptin' a child and lovin' them like they had always lived there and been apart of the family. Simply a missin' puzzle piece. You are different Sam, and I understand the link you have with Von out there, but take advantage of that link you have in both of your possessions. There ain' just _one_ master on the rope, but it is a partnership, teamwork. Especially more now than it had been. She's your calmer, your controller, she'll help you and you are the same for her."

Sam met Von's eyes outside the room and knew that she had at least heard that part. "So our connection can help this situation?"

"Yes and no. It will help, but Sam you have to control it more, she can only give part to half or less than half of it. First, you need to control that hunger of yours, eat as much red meat as you can to deter it, but don' forget your veggies and potatoes. Diet should include fats, dairy, meats, grains...you know the food pyramid...Do you drink?"

"Sort of but really only just beer."

"Good, you don' want to get drunk, the alcohol can dull some of the hunger but if you get drunk then your control will slip and those you love and those around you at the time will pay for it dearly. Exercise is key, this will be like sports conditionin' if you have ever done that type of thing in your life, I'll be the coach but in a few days you will have many coaches who are just right outside this very room that will make sure you do all of these things to help keep you fit and satisfied," Noah explained, his voice loud enough so then the four hunters outside could hear him and retain this information.

"Clothin'...yes I know it is a nuisance but you have to at least wear them...well technically if you are not in public you have to at least wear jeans there ain' no way they will be comfortable with walkin' around with you butt naked, public definitely wear clothes. When I teach you how to shift at will, you will always want one of the gang to have an extra bag of clothes for you, believe me it comes in handy compared to havin' to run around in the birthday suit or stealin' items off of clotheslines...Full moons are another thing...if you know that you can' handle the full moon and that your feelin' too off on control or concentration then by all means chain yourself up with shackles, drug yourself with monkshood, anesthesia, crushed up sleep pills of high dosage and if needed add at least a bit of powdered silver. This should knock you out, you still change while unconscious but it should at least be reintroduced to the blood stream every two to three hours to keep you under till you change back when the moon ends."

Sam stared at the man in wonderment, "How do you know all these things? I thought you said you haven't been a werewolf for a long time."

Noah grinned, "I've experimented, I've had the months to do so and it's called research long legs." Walking over to the door, he rubbing his flat stomach and glanced at the four of them. "I don' know about you four but I can eat and I am sure Sam can too."

Von drummed her fingers on her knee and the energy that had been veiled over the door pulled back to allow Alex in to give the two men the French Toast that she had made. That wasn't all though, Bobby and Von headed upstairs and several minutes passed before they returned with the elder hunter holding a large bowl of stew and Von carrying a tray with three smaller but still good portioned bowls.

The food was given out and Von was holding a bowl out to Dean who had stayed on the steps, he looked up at her and took the stew and had the spoon hovering close to his mouth when he stopped. Some of the thick broth dribbled onto his lip and he licked it up as he opened his mouth to ask. "Where's yours?" he dropped his eyes to her empty hands and the empty tray she was setting on the side of the stairs.

Dean's forehead wrinkled up when she said she wasn't hungry, he wasn't an idiot he had taken notice that she hadn't eaten anything for nearly two days. The red head could pack it away just as easily as he could and she had an appetite that could only be compared to his and yet she wasn't eating.

"Here," he held out the bowl as she sat next to him and she quietly shook her head going to push it back over to him. "You gotta eat somethin' Von, don't do this to yourself," he said quietly, stopping his speech when Bobby walked past them. He didn't stop but he gave them a second glance, hoping Dean could get her to eat when he couldn't. She had that will that was silent but forceful, no shouting or getting angry, that's when he knew something was really wrong, the hurt was deep.

Bobby walked over the threshold into the panic room with the large bowl of stew; in fact it was close to being a pot full of the thick steaming beef and veggie mixture. Which was why he was also holding two smaller bowls with spoons so that they could help themselves.

"I figure ya'd both be pretty hungry, Sam more so since he hasn't eaten today," Bobby placed the food down next to the French Toast that Alex had given them, "this way ya can divvy it up between the two of ya."

Reluctantly taking the bowl after Dean threatened to tie her down and force feed her. Funny how he would have never threatened her when they were younger, had it shown that they had changed that much or was it that he was more willing to have a hand in making sure that she was doing alright instead of standing back and letting Bobby handle it? She set the food in her lap and stared down at it, the steam coming up to her nose smelled good but she had no heart to eat it. But Dean wouldn't stop staring at her, watching her like a person watching to make sure their dog would eat, needing to know that they were healthy or at least on the mend.

Von brought a spoonful of potatoes, veggies and a nice chunk of beef to her lips and opened her mouth to take it in. It was a careful mechanized movement and she placed the spoon back to the bowl while she chewed. The stew was delicious but Von couldn't bring herself to enjoy and savor it. She appreciated Dean giving up his food and hated that when she managed to climb out of her depression only to fall back into it again. Like some unpredictable roller coaster ride where she couldn't see the twists and turns but had to take them anyway. One moment she'd be fine, the next wanting to fall to pieces and blow away in the wind, never to be found or fixed again.

What made it harder was that she knew she had to be strong, for Sam she had to push it all aside and be there to pick him up when she needed it without being concerned about herself. She knew she could do it too, once she knew what to do with Noah's help she could do it. Her ears had picked up bits and pieces of what he had said and some of the most important was that she could help, and that their connection could be used to tame Sam's animal compulsions, to a degree.

_Three and a half more hours till sunset...I'm here Sam, I'm not leaving..._

Sam ate and he could feel that the more he ate of the French toast plus the soup no matter the weird combination that he was getting full. Noah sat across from him and ate his own bowl and he was done and yet didn't appear like he wanted more.

"How do you do that?" Sam asked.

"What? Curb my eating?" Noah inquired before laughing. "It's easy, I was never a big eater but this made that shoot out the window. I just have to remember that one plate or bowl full has to be enough and snack on the side with granola bars or veggies or cheese sticks. Anythin' that is a snack and not a meal. It's my own version of Jenny Kraig."

Alex laughed and coughed on her spoonful of soup. Shaking her head and smiling at Noah she turned her attention back to her food and found that she was barely done with it. She wasn't even hungry, though she hated to admit it she was like Von in that moment, but it was for different reasons. Setting it down beside her on the stair she stared at it before looking at Dean who was giving her a questioning expression. "Full. You eat it, I'm going to go clean the empty dishes up," she said, taking the ones that were no longer in use and walking up the stairs to the kitchen. Setting them down into the sink, she went to reach for the knob on the faucet stopping halfway there and then flexing her hands out, it turning and water was flowing.

_I have to say it...I missed this..._

888

Cleaning up her bowl for Dean's sake she watched as he took Alex's while she headed up the stairs with the empties. He wasn't going to argue with her, instead choosing to be happy that he got to eat after all, he was trying not to drool watching Von eat the stew. Adjusting her shirt she set her eyes on nothing in particular while putting her hands in her lap and picking at a hang nail. She knew Sam got after her for picking at herself but it was something to do while she watched Noah and Sam in the panic room finishing up their meals.

Dean finished the stew before it got too cold and set the bowl down at his feet with a clank of the spoon. He heard Sam ask how Noah stops from being a glutton and under lighter circumstances Dean would have laughed. Sam ate like an anorexic bird and now that had been flipped on its head and he was becoming as gluttonous as a dog, he would never be full.

If there was food it had to be eaten because you didn't know when you would get your next meal. That was a survival instinct that many animals had in the wild, even domestic dogs...possibly even some run of the mill people too. Dean certainly lived by eat when you can, sleep when you can and that sleep usually included a couple drinks to ease the transition.

To tell the truth he wasn't liking this whole thing, only difference was he was damn good at hiding it. He had to in order to be there for everyone else; he couldn't slip up or be a baby and cry about how everything was fucked up. Paying attention to what Noah was teaching would now be as vital as when he first learned how to clean and load a gun. Dean didn't like the idea of keeping Sam on a leash but he liked the idea of killing him even less. Puppy school for werewolves it was and maybe this was Fate's way of showing they had a scrap of luck after all, someone like Noah around to help them figure this out.

888

Alex was surprised to find with all the dishes she had to clean to be done quite fast. She had splurged with her abilities so it made that a no no in the land of hunters, but they were like her favorite baby blanket that she never had. A welcoming hug for holidays that she never got.

Coming back down the stairs she noticed that everyone was pretty much just listening in. That was all they could do and hearing Noah talk to Sam more whenever Sam asked another question, she smiled once more. He was a great man, but there were reasons why she never took him up on his offer to date him. Age and the fact of...her being her. Now that she thought about it she wouldn't currently because of Dean and because she had changed. Physically, mentally and emotionally.

"What are we to expect for you Noah?" she voiced her question, stepping closer to the door but staying back a bit from the pressure coming off it. "I mean full moon and everything."

Noah turned to look at her, a grin coming across his face as he moved his body on all fours and crawling towards her. "The bones will begin to move in my body, it is painful, and the type of pain that no one fully experiences unless they know what breakin' and settin' all bones at once can feel like. I can think like myself when changed, it's harder to control the change on full moons or around them but otherwise we are pretty much all here in the head. For Trevor it was somewhat the case but his instincts to off the ones tryin' to kill him became thought number one. It is easy to get into that zone dependin' on certain aspects of that person," he explained, hands going on either side of the entrance to the room and he moved off, leaning on the ward with his head tilted.

Her heart stayed steady for the most part but it was the way he moved like he had a grace that no human should have, yet also clumsy. That line finely ridden. Swallowing she stared up at him.  
"We also enjoy bein' sexual 24/7 in search of mates usually, but there is somethin' about that moon every night no matter full or new...it's as if she releases the pheromones to us and keeps it comin'," he paused, the color of his eyes rolling from a blue-gold to his brown, pushing off he turned back to Sam. "That's pretty much it."

Alex smirked and flipped him off. "So it should be almost the same for Sam basically."

"Basically."

"Basically?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"He's starting to sound more like me," Dean muttered. He gave Von a hint of a smirk when she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes and chuckled when she rolled her green orbs at his observation and reaction to it.

"God I hope not," Von muttered back.

Dean thought on it a second, in full thinky face mode and then he nodded, "Yeah, we don't need more than one of me in the Scooby gang, that'd be too much awesomeness to deal with." Von punched him in the arm and he replied with a grunt, feigning rubbing it. "Still got that violent streak, guess Sam can't even tame that," he teased unable to stop himself, what Von needed was some kind of distraction. He had caught the light blush of her cheeks when Noah mentioned the Wolf libido, Von wasn't going to be able to get away with telling Sam she had a headache all the time.

"Pay attention," she scolded and turned her head back to the room to see Sam looking at them.

Her lips turned up in a faint smile and her hand lifted in silent greeting, she was troubled by the expression on his face and meant to diffuse it. Von wanted to go to him and hold him, whisper how much she loved him in his ear, and yet her body couldn't move from its spot on the stairs. That respect that few people had for wild animals, you knew they were beautiful and loved them for what they were but you would never go up to one to pet it. Otherwise you'd lose your hand or worse.

_I've never been more conflicted in my life..._

Von hated herself for thinking that Sam was one of those creatures now, he was and yet he wasn't. How could a man be such a contradiction, very much like Von knew herself to be? Seeing the way Noah moved made her shiver, that was almost how Sam had moved when he had approached her in the bathroom. And then he had started sniffing and rubbing him on her, marking what was his and she was scared.

After this full moon she knew it would happen more and more and the thought had never stopped repeating itself in her head for days now. No cure, the curse has him in full now; he is every inch the wolf that now runs in his blood. Will he show more love for the moon now than me and will I be jealous when the moon returns it when I can't? Von wanted to be Sam's moon but she felt weak and stubborn enough to be strong about. Feeling hope and defeat, she waxed and waned.

_Just like the moon._


	141. Chapter 141

"How do you think I've handled you through life Dean?" Alex commented on his words of Noah sounding just like him, giving a small smile, she moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, head on his chest as she watched over her shoulder the two in the room.

Normally she wasn't one for public displays of affection but she just really wanted to do this, which meant that she really was her old self. Biting her bottom lip she wondered if she should tell Dean...correction, show Dean more of her, powers and stuff so then he could get used to it. Hearing the phone ring upstairs they all heard Bobby huff and go for the stairs, up them and wood creaked before his voice sounded from the upper level.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, witty comment at the ready when Alex suddenly wrapped her arms around him. His eyes opened in shock and his mouth stayed ajar, shutting when his head ticked down to look at her brunette head. A nice moment amidst the brewing storm. He wrapped an arm around her as well, not minding so much that his snark would have to be saved for another time. Alex was different, like old Alex, maybe Von had fixed her up more than she thought.

Sam sensed down the chord from him to Von as well as drafting from her body the scent of fear. Not of him per say but of something far greater and his brows furrowed as he ignored Noah. The man watched this display and turned to give his attention to the red head before flicking back and forth between the two. "What are you pickin' up?" Noah questioned. "Don' me shy to say it out loud, the truth needs to come out."

"Von feels worried about me, but in the way that she might not be enough..."

"Ah, the two moons. Orange and pure white. Von can you please come in here for a moment?" Waiting for her to hesitate and then finally come across the threshold of it he stood in front of her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lead her to where Sam was. Feeling her body tense he brought his mouth to her ear. "Relax. You are safe." Sitting down with her, he moved to the side so then he was somewhat in the middle but not blocking views. "Von, tell him what you worry about, what you were just feelin' that he felt but can' place into words. Explain it to him and then let him explain to you his emotions pertainin' to your words."

With downcast eyes she thought, how to put it in words or the right words, if there were such to use. She was worried about a lot; too much to want to share but there was that one thing at the forefront of her mind and it was staring at her with those soulful blue-green eyes. Looking up into them she breathed past the tightness in her chest, she dropped her voice low so that only those closest to her would hear, that being Sam and Noah.

"I know how the moon affects werewolves, like what Noah was talking about, for some it's more than just the change. The moon has tremendous power both gentle and terrifying and I know how it's affecting you Sam and how it will affect you from now on, I can feel it just as clearly as you can, I know how badly you want...her, I…" her gaze dropped again and she struggled to keep her chest from crushing her heart, "I'm worried that my love isn't enough..." Confessions were supposed to make people feel better, that was the whole point. But they never made Von feel like the weight on her shoulders was any less, that she had only burdened someone else with it.

"You will always be..." he paused, knowing deep down that he had never said this but he had to get it out, "My little bear to my big bear in the stars, the moon may shine bright and call to me, but those twinkling lights always draw my eye and heart more. I know that sounds cheesy, but I love you more than anything and that doesn't change with this new addition to me. I don't want you to feel less about yourself or what we have. Ever," Sam finished.

A small smile warmed Von's lips though she still held a reserve of worry in her dark green orbs. Her fingertips of her right hand moved up to her lip and kissed them, and then she placed those fingers gently on one of Sam's cuffed hands. Von's hand lingered there, cool against the warmth of his skin and reluctant to move away but if she stayed much longer she would only want to get closer and that might not be the safest or the smartest. Then again when was she either of those things?

"Little Bear will always be there at Big Bear's side," she whispered.

Noah smiled and leaned in a bit so then he was closer and could see both of them more clearly. "You two have an amazin' thing here that is hard to find and maintain for most people...for most animals too. Von I don' suppose I could simply ask you to stay in here tonight with me and Sam? I think it'd help him more than you'd think it would, but also to try your connection on it and see how much we together can stop him from havin' fits with the closer comin' moon." A pause came from him and he leaned back, his attention going to Alex and Dean outside and that pulled another smile from him, while sadness overrode his heart. "I will change that is the warnin', but I won't attack. Loup Garou's are pretty tame except for the ones that are violent at heart...like the one that attacked your family many years ago Von. Yes, I know about that. Every one like me that I have met knows about it and has passed it down to let everyone know to be careful when changed. We are deeply sorry for your loss and life alteration Von. All of us."

Standing up, Noah moved to the side more, to the left of the door and sitting down against that wall. Sam watched this before turning his attention back to Von. He could tell that so much was being dumped onto her, his feelings, her feelings, and now more. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and make sure she was alright but the more that Noah had moved away the more that he could feel the moon.

Removing his hand from hers slowly, her touch bringing about urges inside him. Sam laid down staring at the ceiling, his breathing picking up a bit but not much, just enough to cause some attention from Von. "It's 4..." he breathed.

Von would stay with them as Noah asked, she could feel the moon getting closer as well as Sam's energy and even Noah's rising within the room like thick steam, it had no actual temperature to it but she felt it along her skin all the same. She sat there cross-legged her head turning to Noah as he leaned against the wall then back to Sam. In the silence she had a lot to mull over, Noah knew about what happened to her, and since he had killed the one that had murdered his brother and infected him and Trevor that meant that he had other contacts.

Her mind wouldn't leave that he knew about her, she couldn't feel violated, like someone had been whispering secrets about her behind her back. The one that had killed her family was nothing more than a bloodthirsty animal with no humanity left in it; she had stared into the soul of the beast and saw nothing but a hungry fiery pit. She didn't see the same in Noah, not in his human form and she prayed that that she would never see it in Sam. There was darkness in him but so much light also, her guiding star when she lost her way.

"I'd say a couple hours before that moon begins to show in the daylight sky. The change can sometimes take more than minutes...sometimes it can take hours for the newly infected, endless pain before calm and perfect. For me, it will take at least an hour or a half hour," Noah said, "It fluctuates. But there are symptoms that you can follow and remember that leads up to the change. Shakes that start, eyes will change color, sometimes claws or teeth will show but a lot of the time the claws or teeth don't come up till durin' the change instead of before."

Closing his eyes he already knew that the shakes were starting on him, and he whined softly at the caress of the moon's hand on the fur that hasn't met the earth's air yet but will. She was a caring lover, but he knew she wasn't as tangible as she appeared herself to be. Her form that he could feel and see was that of a woman, the woman that he had been searching for to mate. He hadn't found her and wondered if the moon was holding that cruelty over him that only she would appear that way, that she was the only woman that could draw him.

Noah knew better but it still didn't stop the yearning, the want. He knew also that Sam wouldn't feel that or see that, he'd feel her like another woman coaxing a taken man to cheat and have many affairs. But Sam had Von; the moon couldn't do what she does to the lonesome.

Opening his lids, eyes beginning to go the blue-gold that was completely different from his brown. The shakes were small and barely there, but they would grow within the hours. "Thing is you'll never know the exact moment that he will change, I don't know myself...none of us do. It happens when the moon wishes it to happen, forces out that energy that fills us, that brings us, and we have no choice but to shift. We have to release all that energy that we have and the newly added, and the change fulfills that release."

888

Alex looked up at Dean and pulled back a bit. "Dean..." she began, stopping when Bobby was coming down the stairs and they exchanged a look, "Can I talk to you alone real quick?"

_Bobby's got em' if anything happens he'll help and call for us._

Going around the hunter, her hand in his, she walked up the stairs with him and to the living room to sit on the couch. Silence ensued shortly after but she wasn't going to let it last long. "I think Von restored me back to my original self...the girl that I was years ago. And I mean, restored."

Seeing the look on his face that said he already knew so why was she explaining this, she shook her head. He didn't get one detail. Staring into his eyes, she heard the clicks of the stove before she could see the reflection of flames in his orbs. The television turned on switching to the car channel, a pen lifted on Bobby's desk and began to write, the lights turned on and she stood, walking over to the very desk and curling her hand into a fist. Everything stopped and she took the paper, coming back to Dean and handing it over to him.

_"See Dean, I'm back to myself. I'm my old self."_

"Doesn't mean I'm not the new Alex either but...I can't explain it, I'm just...I'm more vulnerable than I have ever felt," Alex spoke.

Sitting there stunned he paused to wonder why, he had seen her use her powers before, well...under extreme circumstances. Alex hated to use them because that meant she'd be giving her demon half a chance to break out and have a turn at driving the bus. His head followed his eyes back to her from where they were on the piece of paper. If she was using them this freely then that really meant that...

"So no more alter-ego demon conscience chatty Cathy brain fog?" S smile sneaked its way onto his face when he saw that it was a yes. "That's good, that's real good, nice to hear some good news for once, I mean I'm still hoping for that bikini mud wrestling between you and Von but I'll take what I can get," he set the paper on the table.

This is who Alex was he could not be freaked out by this; he knew what he signed up for. But now Alex could use her powers as easy as batting an eyelash, not so different than how Von was able to use hers. Leon's voice kindly popped in at that moment to remind him that Von was the worst of them, like he really needed the reminder. He wondered how so many thoughts and images could be crammed into his head at once. All kinds of interconnecting streams and overlapping criss-cross paths, it hurt his brain just thinking about it.

There was no way that Von could be worse than any of them, she had a darkness inside of her like they all did but it wasn't any darker than his, or Alex's. Dean hated to think it but if any out of the four them had the blackest darkness in them it would be Sam. The elder Winchester knew he had a hole inside of him the size of Texas but Sam's darkness, that one time it reared its ugly head in the motel room...

_How could Von be the worst of us when she was the one that saved us and stopped Sam?_

She gave a confused open mouthed smile at Dean and she watched him react, he was actually happy. "You took this better than I thought you might," Alex paused when she saw that he was thinking over something that was wiping the smile, that smile that she barely experienced from his face. Touching his face she leaned in close to look into his eyes carefully. "Dean, what are you thinking about so hard? Hey, I wanna see your face light up again, not it dimmed down. You'll get worry lines and crows feet."

Alex tried to make a joke, a small laugh of a breath escaped her and she ran her hand up more to his hair to play through it before sliding to the back of his neck. She could tell from the look in his eyes though, from just touching his bare skin, it was like she could feel some part of him that was delving into what was darkness and what was light, the confusion between that very thick and yet fine line. Furrowing her brows, she removed her hand, more things were coming up from that that she didn't want to see or experience again from when she had been in his body. His memories.

Clearing her throat, she jumped when the phone went off on the wall and she glanced at the ones lined with tape and written on titles. Alex stood and went to them, Bobby had filled her in on how to handle every single one of them when she had been living there for a while to take care of him and she answered the line for Federal Agent.

888

**4:23pm**

Von only nodded, the sun set earlier in the later months so it might as well be full night when the moon came up instead of day like Noah said. If it was around four O'clock then it would only be an hour or more before the sky began to darken and the moon shone her divine face on the earth. Changing everything beneath her silver gaze. She could see the little shivers going through Noah's limbs, she knew they were happening more than her eyes could pick up on. His eyes were an enchanting blue-gold; Von had never had so much time to admire the eyes of a werewolf because she never wasted any time to kill them.

Now it felt like all the time in the world and she felt like some bizarre zoologist like the Jane Goodall of the werewolf world, being in the same room as the animals, associating with them on even ground. Learning their habits, personalities and not behind sniper scopes, books or deep in the dark woods while hunting them. Breathing out her green orbs traveled the room, landing on nothing in particular when they looked up at the dead fan, that was going to have to be fixed otherwise when the door was closed hardly any fresh air would be able to circulate. Her gaze stayed skyward as she felt Alex's energy, not intending to, it was simple there as she used it no doubt showing Dean what she could do.

_And he's no doubt freaking out about it while trying not to._

Dean was a mystery; back from Hell he was different no one would argue that. But it intrigued Von; Dean's hate for demons coupled with his love of Alex was he as conflicted as Von was about Sam now being a werewolf? Or maybe it was simple, he loved her and that was that. But Von knew it was never simple, perhaps Dean had changed more than she thought. How could you spare someone the parts to help fix them when you were broken yourself? Von didn't know how but she knew that Alex was good for him, like his brother it was something he could hold onto while the world was ripping itself apart.

Bobby took the small time out before things went underway to update Von on what happened with what Castiel told Dean and what Dean in turn told him. Could the weight on her shoulders be any more heavy, thing was she wouldn't bitch about it, not one word would pass her lips to the others. She had no right to complain and dreaded to fall asleep; Moriarty would no doubt be pleased with these new developments if he didn't already know about them. The demon had always said that she was special, meant for something big and she thought he had nearly creamed his pants when he found out that Sam was to be joined to her. Slaves needed a master and Von had been brought up to be a guard dog to the Boy King, destiny had a sick twisted sense of humor as now the roles had been somewhat reversed. Or perhaps one and the same, the slave had become the master's keeper. And the group of misfits was supposed to help the Heavenly host save the world. Von was going to have to find a way to fit her drinking into the schedule.

Noah chuckled a little when Von had moved her sights somewhere else. "It's been a long time since a woman has looked at me with such wonderment as you did just there," he spoke, his hands motioning to his eyes knowing that those were the reason of her staring before going to his shirt buttons but stopping. "If it disturbs you to be in the room when I shift that is all means fine to leave, but I need to at least remove some items of clothin' otherwise I will not have anythin' to wear in the mornin'."

Waiting for her to nod as well as Sam's approval, he stripped from his two shirts and kicked off his shoes, rolling off the socks and setting them all down in a nice neat folded pile before he stared down at his jeans. He heard Bobby's voice and shook his head with a smile. "If it's pants ya worried 'bout, I've got spares for borrowin'," Bobby announced.

"Thanks a heap Bobby. I knew I could count on you in times like these."

His hearing picked up the conversation upstairs of Alex and Dean and he sighed, the ticking of the clocks silent to human ears unless complete silence for them, he picked up on, knowing that it was edging closer and closer to 5. Noah was brought back down to the panic room to find that Sam's breathing was a bit faster but matched to his own like they were trying to calm down from a run or simple jog. Meeting Von's eyes he gave a weaker smile.

"My luck, it'll be earlier...the quicker the small hints come, the sooner the moon will make me shift and it won' be dangerous for you, but it'll hurt like hell for me. Even though the moon is not gracin' the earth's sky quite yet, she still can affect us..." he said, closing his eyes and he winced, his hands balling into fists and he ground them into the concrete, as a small pop sounded from his body as well as a beginning sweat to form from his pores.

The room filled with the sound of breathing, keen to Von's ears, Sam's breathing sounded so close because it was quickened like any second she would feel it on her skin. Noah's breathing matched and she could imagine what their hearts sounded like, war drums calling the moon. Von did her best to keep her heart steady, a calm reflective beat between two sources of turbulence. The stronger source came from Noah as he was in the slow grueling process of the change already and she knew that Sam wanted to match that intensity to surpass it, but it wasn't his time. Not yet.

The popping noise of a joint re-fixing itself to allow for a larger frame startled Von; it was a noise that never sat well with her. Even given the number of times she had heard it, had been the cause and had received it in life and in her torture by Moriarty. Some never got used to the sight and smell of blood, for Von is was the sharp snap of joints dislocating.

Sharply opening his eyes at the next pop, his left shoulder came forward as his back arched, the bones beneath as his hand rested by his right knee, he opened his mouth, lower jaw jutted out only slightly as he wailed in pain, looking up at the ceiling as if he could stare through it to see the beautiful floating mistress. Noah immediately went to his hands and knees and his spine snapped, his breath being sucked in like he was gasping for oxygen, one hand flying to it, waving in the air behind, eyes wide and panicked as he met the two in the room.

Another snap of his spine and it rippled from his tailbone to the nape of his neck, causing Goosebumps to break out on his skin. Shaking his head his hand fell back to the concrete to support him while his breathing was heavier. Hearing Sam's breathing had calmed some, he heard him whimper and saw him curl up on his side, he was feeling the itch the urge that was adrenaline holding, like when you try and go to sleep and your limbs are on that high to move and jump, anything active.

Noah's head snapped back and another wailed scream came from him mixed with a guttural growl. Elbow jutting inwards like being kicked by someone, having it come in unnaturally and then being forced back he fell to his side and hands flew to his chest, scratching with his short nails, feeling constrained, eyes determined and pained, he growled, legs breaking and reforming, he continued to scratch. The skin growing red from being irritated before small scratches caused blood to perk from the small lines that were getting deeper.

Hearing and watching Von, he knew she was telling him to stop scratching himself and yet he couldn't he had to. It itched, it hurt. Noah screamed and grabbed at his chin with one hand and dug his nails in, pulling and peeling till it was no longer there, peeling and pulling down his neck and chest to reveal blood that matted underneath the layer and clung to parts of the fur residing beneath. Nice white fur with almost black specks of blood. Scratching more of his chest he managed to get more leverage before he could pull and remove that as well.

Screams turned to growls and howling, he kicked out with his jean clad leg and hit the metal of the wall. Bending it and flexing his foot he brought both his hands to his face and scratched all the way down, no claws, normal nails and Noah winced and shuddered the more skin he took off, his face was half human, half furred before his jaw popped and cracked sideways, forwards and inwards, elongating and sizing itself before finding the correct length, sharp wolf teeth showed and he crawled onto all fours, huffing and gagging, tongue rolling out as if he was yawning but the acrid taste of bile was causing it.

Stumbling with his hind legs, the pants began to rip and tighten from his bones continuing to shift and grow, and the skin that hadn't been reached on his arms and back split. Puzzle pieces of the same color, seeping blood and fur in between the cracks. Legs kicking back, his toes broke and his fingers followed, fixing themselves and smaller, pads, paws, the heels of his feet stretching out till one would thing them of no use anymore, that too grew fur and the jeans were free completely. Brown hair from his head fell from their nestled place to the floor like bits of fine silk threads.

For what seemed like a long time, Noah howled and then it all stopped and he allowed himself to just rest there upright. Everything was better, no aches, just warmth, like nice liquid coursing through his veins and deeper. Bracing himself, he shook his body, the muscles underneath sliding over the newly shaped and formatted bones, the scraps left over as well as droplets that clung to him shaken off and to land somewhere else but him. Noah then laid down on his side, closing his eyes and breathing, controlling it to a more reasonable level knowing that all eyes, especially the added ones of Alex and Dean were on him.

Peeking his lids open he blinked a few times before staring at all of them. Tail twitching wanting to swish along the floor like a content dog. He opened his mouth and rolled upright, remaining on his stomach and bent his head down, tongue snaking out and rolling along the tops of his paws.

"That's what I have to go through?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Noah slowed his cleaning and narrowed his eyes slightly in thought, before tilting his head from side to side in a most likely, depends kind of answer then going back to what he was doing.

888

Dean hadn't meant to but he had startled her away in any case. He wasn't so blocked off and especially now since he had come back to not feel that something had passed between them. Alex might not have been able to read his mind but he was sure she had gotten the just of what he was thinking about. He never thought himself to be a philosophical man at least not in strict sense, he was always very tongue in cheek about what man thought man to be.

Every human on the earth questioned what was evil and what was good, why should Dean be any different, he faced it every day and mostly it was clear as black and white but it was the grey area that was most troublesome. Dean was the white knight in tarnished armor he had no delusions about what a good man he was, no matter what he said, he was still better than demons and that was as good as it was going to get. Not much better but enough to keep him human, for a time.

Scrubbing a hand over his face he dropped it to Sorcha's head and ran it down her fur several times, trying to imagine her the size of a horse with opposable thumbs and inch long dagger-like claws. Sam had darker hair than Trevor so it was a reasonable comparison, truly nothing would prepare him for seeing his brother as a large wolfish creature.

He wanted to go down to see how things were going but first he wanted to make things right with Alex. With the stubbornness and will, thrown in with the suicidal tendencies that only a Winchester could possess he stood up and entered the kitchen just as Alex was hanging up the receiver. Dean went up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, easing his chest against her back. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her cheek in a small but warm kiss.

Inhaling and closing her eyes, Alex smiled and rested her hand on his arm. Turning around she opened them and stared up at Dean. "Its funny how all this time I have been questioning why you...why you are the one to choose me...why you are the one I fall in love with...strangely, I think I understand now," she said, "You make me happy and your touch alone makes me feel immensely better. You love me for me and you don't run away from that knowledge." Eyes slowly blinking from his lips to his eyes, her hand rested on his chest and the smile widened as she rose on tip toes and kissed him softly, her brows furrowed and she pulled away. "Did I just say that? Am I really sounding like a fucking chick? I am. Damn. Me...Alex Tatiani...has gone soft. This is going to take some getting used to," Alex laughed a bit, before stopping and looking up at Dean. "It's not a lie or anything about what I said, but this is so weird. I'm not usually like this and yet I was."

Placing her forehead on Dean's chest with a groan she just felt so conflicted, she felt so many things and a lot of them were for Dean. Romantic, angry, lustful, happy, sad, scared and then there were the images of pain and death, suffering...She was whole and it was hard to pick sides, so that left her with middle ground. Raising her head she met him dead in the eyes.

"Don't think I am not noticing that you are trying so hard, I am and I am sorry that I'm making it that much more difficult. What you are doing it's perfect and I don't say it at all but Dean don't ever think you aren't enough. For any of us. I said it last night and I'll say it again, I love you Dean Winchester and that might sound mushy but it's the truth. Now we before we get too involved in this wonderful thing we should probably go back downstairs to be there for Sam and find out what is going on if we missed anything," Alex finished.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't difficult." Dean followed her down the stairs and they both stared in at the gigantic white werewolf that was now in the room.

Instinct told Dean to go for a gun, he knew it was Noah but it was gut reaction and it couldn't be helped. He was well trained though and his hands remained at his sides, Von was in there and she hadn't made a peep and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. The expression on her face, it was a mish mash of so many emotions Dean didn't know where to begin in sorting them out. They hadn't seen the full change just the end product, but Von had seen everything.

_I'm pretty sure she hasn't blinked in a while...oh, there we go._

What was worse, the sight or the sound, Von's eyes had drunk in every detail and for her the details also lay beyond the realm of flesh. Even with her bracelet the emotional power coming from Noah could be felt and it was backwashed by Sam, acting as a double whammy of sorts. She couldn't block her ears or close her eyes for any of it, she had to see it all, feel it all as much as she dared to feel it. Without the aid of her bracelet she wasn't sure what would have happened.

Von never even so much as thought about that, all her focus and attentions were on Noah. Such a blindingly painful and violent transition and yet there he lay cleaning himself, long pink tongue rolling out to lick away the fluids left behind from him shedding. And there lay the shed scraps of flesh, slick and wet from sweat and blood and other fluids right by his paws. She stared at those paws, the one thing that had probably stayed the most human looking.

Large human-like hands covered in what looked like the softest white fur with black pads on the fingertips and palms, and at the end of the fingers and yes the thumb were long curved claws like black ivory. Noah's paws were so large that one could easily grab Von's head and crush it. She cleared that image from her mind, letting her eyes travel up along the rest of his body. The muscles were clearly defined under the thick fur and Von noted the slope of his back as he lay on his belly with his legs behind him. Then to his large plush tail that curved over one of his legs where the foot ended with equally as deadly claws.

Von only blinked when she heard Sam's voice and that was only the extent of how startled she was going to show she was. Her green orbs eased over the long white snout between the eyes that were half closed from Noah busying himself with cleaning to the thick pointed ears that sat perfectly atop his head. She didn't want to say it but she was sure that Sam's changes would be worse; there was that intuition that told her so, at least for the first change. Noah answered in his own way and she hoped that that was good enough for Sam, Noah did have the experience after all, and Von had never turned into a werewolf before.

Her eyes never left Noah, not even to look at Sam and they tracked back down to his sloughed off skin when he started to sniff it. It was then she realized what he was about to do with it. He picked it up in his teeth and snapped and sucked at it like a dog devouring raw chicken skin until it was all gone and he was licking at his lips. Von was surprisingly not disgusted but she caught that Dean was, not looking at him but knowing he was busy swallowing down his bile. No it was the bones and the cries of pain like some animal being tortured by some invisible force that couldn't be stopped and knowing that this would now be happening to Sam.

"How do you feel Sam?" Von's voice came out very soft, like warm silk and it surprised her.

How did he feel? Sam felt fine, except for the fact that he felt like he wanted whimper and beg to be changed, like he was prevented from being given freedom and yet he knew that he shouldn't want that. He shouldn't want to change with how he saw and heard it from Noah. It was horrible and it scared him. "Out of place. Rejected and yet happy that I didn't have to experience that tonight on a personal level," Sam voiced. A beat. "I want to shift and I don't at the same time."

Looking at Von, he sat up and ran his hand through his hair with a huff. Sam also felt the urge to crawl on top of Von and mark her as his own, he'd done that somewhat earlier but there were no words for what he wanted to do. He blinked it away and glanced back at Noah who was eating his own leftovers and he scrunched up his face in half disgust and half intrigue.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

Noah finished eating the scraps and licked his lips, on all fours he stretched, slowly walking forwards while one hind leg stayed out in the air and planted, letting the other do the same before he sighed and walked closer to Von and Sam, stopping just a little ways away and sitting, head slightly down so then he could see them both. Nose twitching, he inhaled, the noise a little loud and his nose moved again as he inhaled, sniffing the air and inching closer to Von, slowly and carefully as he smelled, eyes watching her so then if she was uncomfortable that he would back off.

The smell coming off of her was intoxicating, like Mother Nature, fresh spring, earth, leaves, the coming rain, soaked up sun, tree bark, tree sap, the berries in the bushes, the ponds and some of the moon. Noah couldn't explain it but he nuzzled her hand and sighed contently. Sam's upper lip rose slightly ready to growl only to find that he could smell it too, him going closer to Von only to stop from the silver shackles and collar he hissed and whimpered at the silver pressed against his skin.

"You smell like home...nature..." he spoke, knowing that Noah was thinking the same thing and would have said it too if he was able to voice words, he tried again to get to her but the thing made him yelp like a dog would and he fell onto his back and lifted his hand to rub at his neck under the collar.

Alex was glad she wasn't overly squeamish when it came to things eating other things, even though what Noah was doing was nasty, she knew that it was something that he had to do otherwise it'd be a waste. A lot of hellhounds thought the same way as well as demons in Hell. Alex was one of them. Rubbing Dean's back when he fought to keep his food in place until Noah had stopped; she let her hand slide down and away.

The scene of the two smelling Von and trying to go to her like a mother wolf, she stared in wonder. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips. She still wasn't happy with Von and wasn't ready to forgive her at all or let alone talk to her...there was no giving the benefit of the doubt. The smile left her quickly and she looked over at Bobby who was sitting on a stool not too far off to the side so then he still had an eye on the three. These were going to be some interesting hours for the night.

Goosebumps. They trickled over Von's back like cold rainwater and it made her want to shiver to the point where her back muscles tightened so that she wouldn't. Nervous, not scared, like getting acquainted with an unfamiliar animal which was close enough to the truth as it would get. She felt she was being tested, made sure that she was worthy to be among them, an initiation. Her hand slowly ran over the bristled fur of his snout to his forehead, splaying out her fingers to run through the thicker fur between his ears.

When Sam yelped she flinched, recovering, her gaze dropped to Sam rubbing at his neck and she inched a little closer to him with Noah following. It was surreal and Von didn't know if there was any etiquette to letting two male werewolves acquaint themselves to her. She knew Sam very well but when he started to sniff her hand where Noah had been the Goosebumps that had never really gone away reintroduced themselves.

Von found it hard to imagine that she smelled like home to them and wondered what it was they were actually smelling; maybe it was just her shampoo. Yeah, that was it. Her hand hovered near Noah's nose as her other hand that Sam had been inspecting braced her with her legs bent at the knee off to the side. Noah's fur was unbelievably soft, and as white as snow, it would make the perfect camouflage in the winter with snow all around.

_Perfect hunter._

Dean smiled down at Alex for alleviating his symptoms of nausea, he could take a lot but there were just some things that even made his iron gut tremble. Watching Von in the room he had a well placed concern for her having witnessed in part what she had gone through. He held a curiosity as well to see the large white wolf sniffing her which was by far more normal then when he caught Sam sniffing her too. A really large doggy sniffing Von would have been much more common place than observing the weirdness that was his brother acting in kind. "I guess it's good that Little Red is getting along with the big bad wolves."

Sam sniffed up her arm and to her neck, nuzzling into her hair and the curve there and he sighed, coming away and down and pulling back to lay down, head resting on her thigh. Noah's head was on her other thigh while she petted him and his eyes felt heavy and they slowly drooped, right ear twitching at the sound of Dean talking about him being a big bad wolf and what could be considered a grin came from him and he opened his eyes wide when he heard a scuffle outside.

Raising his head slowly, Noah stared up, intent and steady, hard on one spot of the metal as he heard a small ting, backing up from Von, with a timed grace, quiet and smooth, he shifted onto his hind legs and walked his paws inward before standing up straight on two legs. A growl trickled from his lips and he bared a few teeth. Letting out a snap and the growl heightened before trickling back to the low setting. Someone was outside. More like something.

Bending his legs he pounced clearing distance and tried to dig his claws into the metal of the wall only to scrap down it leaving white lines from all his paws. Getting on the floor he pressed his front hands to the metal and snapped again. This time the sound died mid way and confusion marred his face as he went back to all fours, circling around Von and Sam and going to the corner where he had been during the shift. Curling into a ball, he laid down, chin rested on his paws with a huff.

A sound from upstairs caught all their attention and Sam glanced on it only to land on Dean. Alex went to remove her gun that she kept in her waistband only to find herself not carrying a single damn weapon.

_Great the time that we least expect it and I am unfuckingarmed. Well not completely..._

Heading for the stairs with Dean and Bobby, Von standing up and following them, leaving Sam and Noah almost reluctantly, Alex wanted to role her eyes. Getting up there was one thing, but finding the man in the brown trench coat was another. Suit disheveled and Alex's face portrayed that of dumbstruck. "Who-" she began.

"Castiel I presume. Nice to meet ya conscious," Bobby spoke, doing the safety and placing his gun back in its rightful spot.

"Wait, Castiel as in-"

"Washington," Castiel announced.

"Washington? I was thinking a little more like-"

"D.C."

"Well along the lines of angel, but what's in Washington D.C.?"

Castiel stared at Alex and then to Dean. "There are times I question the brain capacity and ability to comprehend the meaning behind two simple words for humans. Another seal is about to be broken and it's in Washington D.C. within the next 72 hours, this needs to be stopped before it is broken. I don't know all the details, but it shouldn't be too difficult for you four to figure it out," he spoke, staring at Von when he spoke the last bit.

The flutter of wings came and soon enough they were all left in the living room looking for the missing figure. "What a dick."

"More like raging dick," Von heard Dean remark.

She had begun to feel strange in the room with Sam and Noah and she couldn't place it but it had nothing to do with the arrival of Castiel. She had a strong feeling that it had something to do with no longer having Moriarty's locks on her. Her hand had been behind her back, gripped around her knife. It might not have done much good but she wondered how good an angel could see without its head, her gut flipped and tossed when he was close like she was being repelled by his presence. Maybe it was the fact he had abducted her and left her to die by the hands of a psycho that made her stomach curl up just the same as when he was around. Or maybe it was because of something more.

"I'll go tell Sam," Von said quietly and removed herself from the room. When she arrived downstairs she had her hand held on her stomach as she walked into the room. "Castiel stopped by, said there's a Seal in Washington D.C. that we have to stop and we have seventy-two hours to do it in," she told him, not sure whether he was able to hear what was said or not. They couldn't leave now, tomorrow wasn't a good idea either but it was a waning moon, slightly less dangerous and since Sam wouldn't turn they could risk it. "I think the plan will be to leave early tomorrow morning, unless Alex and Dean want to head their first to scout out what's going on."

_Though the last time we split up it didn't end well._

Castiel's icy blue eyes were burned into her brain and she repressed the urge to shiver at remembering how he had looked at her. When things looked at her that way it was never good, Moriarty did it too sometimes, eyeing her like she had great purpose and was vitally important and meant to make a meaningful contribution to his plans whether she wanted to or not. Von sat back down, barely close enough for Sam to touch if he wanted to, she needed to sit not wanting to put forward the effort of standing.

888

The questions were this, leave now and let Sam and Von catch up, leave him behind and take care of this with just the three of them or wait till tomorrow morning and pack the whole gang up to head to Washington. From a tactical perspective it was both a good and bad idea to have Sam with them, he could come in handy with his new wolf senses but those could get him in just as much trouble.

Being the big brother meant he wanted to protect Sam and that meant that he didn't want him to go, in case he couldn't control himself, for his own sake. If anything happened though that he couldn't stop or fix Von would be there to help, she and Sam had a pretty strong connection to each other and she could always use her mojo on him. Washington D.C. wasn't exactly a small place like their typical town but he had a feeling that the way Castiel stared at Von wasn't because the angel thought the witch was hotter than hell.


	142. Chapter 142

**November 14th, 2008 Waning Full Moon**

**6:30 a.m.**

Noah walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair scruffily. He had heard the news perfectly last night and though he wasn't all for it for Sam, he knew that they had to do it. Last night he would have voiced his opinions if it were that he had a voice but considering that he didn't it was more along the lines of silent thinking. He'd need to talk to Von before they left. Currently they were packing and he had taken the shower when Von was doing just that.

Tossing the towel onto the floor by the door he went to his saved clothes and what Bobby was willing to spare him. Picking up the boxers he slid them on under the towel before removing it and tossing it in the same direction as the first one. "Sam is a very lucky man to have you. I need to share some things with you on takin' care of him on this trip that you need to know more than anyone really," he began, breaking the silence and meeting Von's eyes as she had stopped packing and was now looking at him.

Putting on the jeans, he zipped, buttoned and belted them. The transition back into being human had happened in his sleep, and it had hurt but not nearly as much as it did to be turned into a werewolf. More like needles, pins and fire. Didn't mean he just laid there and didn't do a damn thing, he was restless and whining. Ignoring the shirt and socks for now he sat down on the bed that he had and his eyes couldn't help but go to the other mattress that had a very noticeable tear. Puckering his lips and rolling tongue out to wet his bottom lip, he turned his attention back to the red head.

"He's goin' to have a hard time with the intimacy with you...and I don' mean that he won' do it...because he will...but our control gets lost in the pleasurable times. If he backs away don' feel rejected, he's tryin' to keep you safe. If he doesn' back away though and it goes too far you need to stop him. He can tear you up and feed on you...he can break the bones in your body...careful he has to be careful otherwise you can die from a simple pelvic thrust too forced," he paused, breaking eye contact and closing his eyes.

Noah remembered the time he had come close to doing that exact thing to his girlfriend...she was still alive but it didn't stop her from running out screaming, when he saw her in town, she'd stare at him like the monster he was. Eventually she had moved away so then she didn't have to deal with seeing him. There were reasons why the moon played the cruel game with him. Every night he looked up at her and knew that she knew that he was ashamed of what he was, and most of it was because he couldn't be with a woman the others could.

"You are powerful and you can control him in times when he can' do it himself. Don' smother him but don' push him away either. He has a temper that much I can pick up...it will only be enhanced and that can make him shift even though he can shift at will, anger can trigger it. Sam can take care of himself, but he'll need _you_ more than anythin'. The others will help, but you are the important factor here. Whatever you were dealin' with to go through what you have, and to attach to Sam with that connection...I take a great appreciation for you Doll. Don' fret to call me up, I'll only be a run away if you need help with him too," he finished. Standing up he went for his shirt only to feel her hand on his forearm, turning to look down at her, he stared into the green orbs and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Thank you, for everything," she smiled kindly up at him.

Without Noah there would have been a lot of guessing with Sam on what to do and not do, and Von wouldn't have seen a full change until it happened to Sam. Now at least she could be somewhat prepared for the visual of Sam's body tearing itself apart to make room for the beast. Von had an idea on what she was in for; Noah's words cemented that fear. She couldn't help but think of Dean saying it gave a whole other meaning to protected sex.

Sam's temper, Von knew he had one and she had been lucky enough to not see it in full force yet, only a handful of times he had been grumpy. That had changed in him since he was younger, grown to the point where he wouldn't be silent about it but would voice his opinion till he was red in the face. The Lycanthropy would only enhance that and now she had to worry over his sex drive, the danger laid out before her on the ripped up mattress of the bed. That could have easily been her instead of the mattress, rip her to pieces like a cloth doll. Sam said he would never hurt her but she knew people did a lot of things they wouldn't normally when they were angry and even horny.

Von had spent the earlier hours after the panic room was cleared out to prepare a kit for Sam, everything she would need for him to subdue him, silver chains and several syringes filled with her own concoction that would tranquilize a werewolf. The recipe was written on a piece of paper so that she could make more when she was running low. Being a witch she could make any number of brews, potions and unguents faster than it would take a novice pouring over several books on the subject. She was left with enough time to start packing her own bags by the time Dean and Alex started to pack theirs; she had been able to work fast and effectively.

Finishing stuffing her last shirt into her own bag, she hauled up all of her gear and headed into the hallway and down the stairs to lay them by the door. Von grabbed her zip up hoodie and layered it with her jacket as Dean came out of the kitchen, chugging down as much coffee as he could before they had to go. "Are you going to be peeing every half an hour?" Von smirked, pulling on a leather glove.

"Maybe if I let someone else drive I can just whiz out the window," Dean supplied.

"And risk getting frozen piss streaked on the side of your car, and I don't know how appreciative your little guy will be from being exposed to the elements like that," she joked back when Bobby came into the hallway and stopped them with a look that would make a sailor ashamed of his language.

Von cleared her throat and Dean polished off what was left in his mug. Everyone was gathered by the door entrance and it as time to shift off when Von turned back to Noah, digging in her pocket for the familiar jingle of her keys. "My car's back in Duluth, black '72 Nova, I left her in a parking lot close to the Mega market mall, would you be able to look after her until I can come by and get her, or maybe meet us down in Washington D.C.?" Von held out the keys to the man, hoping he wouldn't mind but she wanted to know that her baby was safe and in the hands of someone she could trust.

888

**November 15th, 2008 4:05AM**

Washington D.C., Maryland

According to Castiel's seventy-two hour deadline they now had thirty-eight hours with the subtracted travel time to find out what the hell was going on and to stop a Seal from being broken. Easy as pie. Von was beginning to feel the drag of not having really slept in over two days, there had been too much going on in the last week to catch up on much sleep. They managed to find a reasonably priced motel, and lucky with two rooms to spare, down the hall from each other, or rather the walkway as both doors went directly from the outside to the inside.

The room Von entered into first smelled like stale cigarettes so when she started to develop a headache she thought it was the acrid stink of all the poisonous chemicals that were put into the smokes. As it grew she realized she was mistaken and abruptly dropped her bags in the middle of the floor to clutch at her head, hands fisting through her hair like she was about to yank it all out. Her body broke out in sweat as her heart rate sky rocketed, jaw clenching she cried out and gasped daring to open her eyes to see that the lights were blinding and the room was slipping away before her vision. Green orbs wide and unseeing her body lost its balance and fell to the floor unceremoniously, eyes never blinking once.

_Night time street, blazing lights that seared her eyes and in what could have been a blink she was looking up at a sign that read 'ThornOak' in bright red Gothic script. Flashing to a room she couldn't make sense of in the stark black until music erupted from loud speakers and the entire room was thumping with bodies and limbs, convulsing and twisting. Lost to the music they danced as lights of varying hues kaleidoscopes across them._

Someone was slitting their wrists in the men's bathroom, happy and ecstatic to see the blood flow, a flash of fangs but the man didn't scream and his eyes dulled with the light of ecstasy fading away in them. Whatever was left of his blood leaked over the cracked marble flooring as a woman laughed.

The crowd, sweaty and an orgy of tangled bodies all seemed to move as one organism as razors cut into each other by their own hands or by their lovers. They liked the pain, Von could feel it filling the room, the sprinkler system came on overhead and they all looked up at the indefinable liquid. Frenzy erupted and all howled and screamed in delirium and elation as they carved and slit, blood colored with splashes of the lights above, still going despite what the humans were doing below. Lights flickered and flashed, smears of blood and light and music layered with the cries of the insane.  
  
Von shot upwards, panic making her eyes wide and pupils dilate as her mouth opened wide to pant. On her hands and knees she trembled, closing her eyes when she knew the others were gathered in the room, Sam and Dean close to help her if she wanted. And she didn't want it. "Night club. ThornOak," she leaned back against the side of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, "Someone's making people go Jonestown with razors."

"Okay so then let's get directions and head out," Alex announced, about to grab Sam's laptop but stopping when she saw Von shake her head. "What? Not a good enough plan to you?"

_No fighting, I don't want to fight with you Von, but I don't want to talk to you either yet I have to do on the job._

Sam's hand was on the back of his neck needing the skin as he rolled his head a bit, the ride had been long and he was thankful for the bathroom breaks to just stretch and walk around a bit, going over to the bushes and just standing there with his eyes shut. Content. But the last time they had got in the car and made it here finally, he was about as sore as the best of them.

"I'd like to know too why we can't just do that," he voiced, his voice a groan from the tight knots.

Shooting a warning glare at the brunette Von pressed the heel of her palm into her forehead. She had just had a vision that felt like her skull was set on fire and about to split open and explode she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Then let's just do that," Von's voice was so tight it could have snapped and Dean stepped quickly out of her way as she stood and headed back outside to wait for them. A gut feeling told her it wouldn't be easy to break in and it had nothing to do with the locks, but if they wanted to go and bang their heads up against the door like battering rams then who was she to stop them?

Dean looked from Sam to Alex and could only supply a shrug. He knew what Sam's visions used to do to him so he understand why Von was getting snappy but he also knew that she hadn't been sleeping. It was his job to watch out for everyone else and he noticed when something wasn't right. Von was burning herself into the ground, as always, which wasn't only dangerous for her.

Dean stepped out into the freezing air, stuffing his hands into his jacket and walking over to Von who was staring out at the blackness away from the busy street lights. Sorcha was out there with her, nose twitching at the air every so often; her blue eyes followed Dean to the driver's side to see him hesitate the keys over the keyhole. He lifted his head to see Von like he was about to say something, nothing passed his lips and he unlocked the car and started it up. Sam and Alex could look up the directions while they kept the car warm.

888

Sam clicked on a few things only to have Alex shoo him away from the laptop and take control, the place had a website and she wanted to check it out before she even considered going there without her head in the right place. Only thing was when she clicked on it her head felt in many directions that weren't comprehensive. "Are you serious?" she breathed.

Coming out to the Impala with Alex he knew that she wasn't happy and yet it wasn't the kind that could be directed at a person but more the area of the job. Getting inside she turned to everyone. "ThornOak. Nightclub. More like Kink club. Gothic kink club, which means the works and surprisingly on their website they give their favorite store in town that supports their costumes for their workers as well as their most valued customers. Lucky us. This hunt is turning into some weird, never want to go into shit," Alex spoke.

"What she means is here are the directions to the club, and then after when the store is actually open we have to go shopping..." Sam stopped when he saw Von shake her head at him. "Please don't tell me you've been to one of these places before..."

_Please don't or please do?_

Von sank into the seat as much as she could and when everyone could still see her she groaned, "Several," came her concise reply. Glad for the darkness so they couldn't see the pinkish hue to her cheeks she cleared her throat roughly and lifted her eyes to Dean. "Can we get this over with already?" she urged and was met with him staring at her from the front seat.

"I'm not gonna have'ta wear any of that kinky shit am I? Because I know what some of those dudes wear and put themselves through and there is no way that saving a Seal is worth that," he was a little relieved when Von shook her head.

"You can get away with wearing just black, something not as complex as typical Goth clothing...but it also can't look like you just came off the street, most of these places have a dress code."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"The job, it's taken me to some _interesting_ places."

"Right." Dean put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, plotting numerous ways to kill Castiel for putting them on this hunt.

888

**ThornOak, 4:47 AM**

Flashing his light around, they had gotten in without problem considering that closing happened at 4 and no one was home. Sam's brows were raised to the highest they could go from seeing the inside of the joint. There were curtains off to the side of the dance floor with some small beds and cuffs connected to that made him swallow at the thought that they had open sex in front of everyone.

The dance floor was basically the whole thing until it flowed out to the doors that led to bathrooms and private rooms for whatever he didn't want to imagine. All in all it appeared somewhat normal despite those things. The bar, the dance floor, the lights above, sprinklers for mandatory fire precautions or maybe they were used for just when the people were dancing for better...whatever.

"What all did you see in your vision beside that this place was a nightclub?" he asked Von. Alex and Dean were on the upper floor that the place had and knew that even though they were up there, they could still hear what they were talking about. Good acoustics.

"For this kind of nightclub it was normal, except that people started killing themselves, the Goth culture they have a respect for death and find a beauty in it. They don't start killing themselves because they think life is horrible, they're not idiotic Emos," she entered into one of the rooms, finding a bunch of bondage equipment set up for demonstrations and participation.

If you were Goth that didn't always mean you were kinky but they often coincided, the macabre, the bizarre, sexual fantasies of every caliber but leaning towards the dark and less fluffy. Closing the door she paused, sifting through all the images scattered in her head, "There were fangs too, the flash was so fast it's hard to focus on it...but I think they were actually vampire fangs, real vampire fangs." It could be a link, something driving the humans to kill, spill their blood would be a meal ticket for vampires. But if it's spilling all over the floor and people are rolling around in it like it's made of sex wouldn't that be a waste?

Getting the unnerving feeling she was being watched Von turned around, scanning the flashlight across the dance floor to a back room. It was an office and she stared hard at the door until the feeling passed away leaving her unsettled. Deciding she wanted to know what was behind that door she approached it without waiting for Sam and knelt. When she inserted her first pick a little shiver crawled down her hand and she quickly withdrew.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. No one was getting in, not unless the person who had sealed the door wanted them in. Either a witch or someone who knew a lot about magick put the ward in place and Von needed to know more about it before she broke it, it could and more than likely was booby trapped. "Let's keep going," Von stuffed her kit back in her pocket and walked over the dance floor again, flashlight swaying this way and that to scan the area ahead of her. None of what she saw in the ThornOak club bothered her but she knew it was bothering the others. For some people knitting or karaoke just didn't cut it and they needed other ways to unwind.

"So vampire fangs...possibility of vampires being involved. Great," Sam sounded a little too excited and the tone died when he wondered if he could pick up on any scents.

Opening his senses he was immediately invaded with that of semen left behind, cleaner, iron, sweat, lingering perfumes and colognes. The scents were something that he felt that he could taste and imagine the place full of people, brushing past people. So many pickings. Blinking a bit he cleared his throat and wrinkled his nose before continuing to search the place.

Finishing up there really wasn't much there besides the fact that there was a ward on the office door. There was most definitely something going on here or would be going on there, exiting the place and getting back into the car it was six in the morning. People were out and beginning to start up their businesses around the club. Interesting to see how natural and normal they appeared...they must have known what the place they were neighboring was all about.

"So Dean is going to be the odd man out and go in black. I'm willing to fit the role so I don't stick out like a sore thumb," Sam voiced in the Impala.

"Hating it as much as I do, I am also willing," Alex pitched in, watching Dean's reaction and she couldn't help but blush from embarrassment from it and turned her head away to look out the window. 

888

They had got back to the motel and separated into respective rooms. Dean was out cold and Alex just lay there next to him, staring at the ceiling, hand gripping the dog tags that she had around her neck. She had found them before leaving Bobby's house and she had put them on. Frankly it was relieving that Dean hadn't noticed them, or if he did then he hadn't asked about them.

They were Kayden's and she had kept them, so far she didn't have anything of Dean's that was tangible that if something happened...no, she wasn't going to think about that. They had a hunt to get in the zone for, but Alex still refused to sleep, it was a bit harder now that she was whole again but she could still do it. Anything to keep Leon away.

Releasing them she sat up and stood, sliding from the mattress quietly and walking over to the door and out, making sure she had her gun on her and an extra clip packed away. Barefoot on the snow free ground, she was glad that they were somewhere away from the eligible states that got Winter. Sure there was snow coming in but there was no snow as close to the ocean as they were.

Wrapping her arms around herself she leaned on the pole and looked out at the area of parking lot. So far it the Impala, a few shitty vehicles and one other classic car that was dinged up and had no paint. Shaking her head she turned her attention away when a woman walked for it and climbed inside, turning over the engine and rolling out.

_Some people just don't take care of their classics._

Swiveling around and going back inside she checked the time to find it was only 8. She'd let Dean sleep for two more hours before waking him if he was still out for the count in the world of the living.

888

He twitched in his sleep from the sounds outside and his dream was pretty much...interesting. Woods, the sunset decorating through the trees and he was walking through them, brushing his back against some of the tall standing figures of bark, branches and leaves. Sighing Sam sat on the earth's floor, not caring that dirt was decorating his clothes, and he groaned in delight at the warmth of it. Opening his lids the smile stayed for ten seconds before slowly sliding from his face and his mouth opened slightly to growl at the man leaning against the last tree that he had paid attention to, "Moriarty."

"Samuel," the demon smiled charismatically, "it's been a while," he looked down at his hands, fingertips touching fingertips in front of him as if he were thinking with his hands. The smile never left his face but became more thoughtful as if he was remembering a fond memory. "I find it ironic that the master has in a way become the one controlled, Little Red has found her knight and her big bad wolf all in the same package," he looked up with irises swirling dusky orange with that same grin like it was a permanent fixture on his face. "Despite this most...intriguing development, everything is still as it should be, tell me Samuel, how hard is it to be around her now."

"Nothing's changed," Sam growled out, standing up eyes trained on him, smelling him and getting back sulfur in return he wrinkled his nose and snapped at Moriarty, taking a step towards him only to yelp and fall back.

Choking on the thing around his neck, a silver bark collar that sent electric shocks through him, his hands flew to it to get it off, no clips and no buttons. He couldn't even get his fingers under to try and tear it off it was that tight. Breathing heavy, he shook his head on his hands and knees, bringing one leg up before he sprinted, his speed amazing him as he pinned Moriarty to the tree a small growl coming from him.

It was loud sounds that got it to go; he was trying to keep that from happening. "I wonder if you'd really remain dead if I kill you right now."

"Would you like to try?" Moriarty laughed and with a snap of his fingers the collar was now attached to a chain that viciously yanked Sam back and onto the ground. The end of the chain was buried somewhere deep within the earth and would be impossible to rip free. "You're tied up right now, I understand," he stepped away from the tree with a casual stride and looked down on Sam, "and are you so sure, you love her clearly I don't question that, but Samuel I can smell the lust on you, it's part of your very being now, part of being an animal. Spare me the lie and tell me you've thought about fucking her bad enough to the point of rape, do you remember my precious doll that you had your way with, how she cried and screamed?"

Moriarty tucked his hands into his suit pant's pockets and looked around him at the scenery, "I'll let you in on a secret if you haven't been able to tell already, if she was strong enough to handle you she might even enjoy you getting rough with her," he chuckled. "Despite all her strengths she really is an innocent submissive little thing at heart, let's not forget or ignore that she is every bit Little Red Riding Hood but equally the wickedest of witches," he shrugged, "she's being stubborn, as usual but give her time and you'll see more of the thing that's been locked away in her, you two are really quite the peas in a pod."

His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth salivated at the mention of what he had done to Moriarty's pet. Sam had been sickened with himself about it before but now it was like a lulling dinner at Thanksgiving. A small whimper escaped him and he opened his eyes, knowing that they were different, licking his lips he stared at the sky with the canopying trees. "Stop..." the word sounded throaty and delirious with need.

"No, I don't think I will, you have to come to terms with your nature whether you want to or not, think on it, think how much she means to you, to you she's the moon made flesh isn't she? And isn't it strange how she smells so much like Mother Earth soaked in the silver light of Luna, you will find no other _human_ with a scent as divine as hers Samuel. Because no one like her exists in any other part of the world and no one like her should exist."

Sam turned and tried to crawl away from Moriarty, the chain preventing him and he choked on the tightness as it tugged, coughing, he cried out, another cry coming after and another from the shocks. When the next shock came he whimpered and curled in on his hands and knees. Head slowly turning, his hands ground into the dirt, staring right at the demon with his changed eyes. "I think she should exist, no matter how much you say she's horrible to this world, I love her, and I would never hurt her, I would never rape her, I wouldn't...no...You on the other hand, I wouldn't mind sinking teeth into and ripping you apart."

Moriarty let out a dry chuckle, "On the contrary, I believe that she has every right to exist, if I didn't she would have died before you ever had the chance to meet her. What I'm saying is that she's an anomaly my dear boy and I warn you that there are many out there that do believe she should not exist and are willing to end her by any means necessary and some none too quickly."

He sighed, lifting his hand out of his pocket to run it through his short blond hair. Sam wanting to rip him apart wasn't anything new, though the teeth were a recent addition. He really wished he could talk to Sam on even terms like before but as of late he had to be restrained very much like the animal he was now. "Don't think ill of me Samuel for wanting to make sure that your intentions and emotions are still pure towards her."

"Well they are so screw you meat sack," Sam growled, snapping at Moriarty and wincing at another shock.

"Temper, temper," Moriarty chided the smile returning, "You're going to get into a lot of trouble one day for that hotheadedness of yours."

Standing up and stalking towards Moriarty his voice was in a low growl. "Don't you think I know that already? I can accept what I am now, but I am so many limitations that I have to keep control of...right now all I want to do is eat you and the other thing..." stopping himself and swallowing Sam moved away and fisted his hands in his hair.

Sensing a form of distress in the trees, the birds were restless and he furrowed his brows, the connection strong and it was like the leash he was suiting as it tugged at his chest and he flew backwards, hitting the end of the chain and collar, being pulled and his hands went to both of the things as he choked, gasped and coughed. Something was going on outside of his dream and it was affecting him in his own. It was affecting him entirely and his body started to shake slightly.

Moriarty raised his eyebrow highly intrigued by what was happening. He was very aware that Von was currently having one hell of a nightmare and have every intention of telling Sam. It appeared in some way that Von was already snapping on the proverbial leash to get him to come, whether she realized it or not. Curiosity piqued he watched the tug of war and Sam trying to prevent himself from being choked to death. "The connection you have with her has certainly become something extraordinary."

Sam pulled himself close to the where the chain was dug into the earth to lessen it and when he slipped back he grunted and growled his choking starting up again. Water came to his eyes and he cried out, a shock coming to him as his body arched. It wasn't full moon and yet he knew that the moon in his dream was calling to him, wanting him so it had to have him in some way and that was unconsciously. The strange part was, was how it coincided with how Von was acting on the connection. Looking up at Moriarty, he actually was pleading him to help him and to stop it, only to release a loud roar at his spine popping up one vertebra at a time.

_Von, stop it, you're..._

His back bowed again and he tugged at the chain in desperation.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up._

"Suddenly you want to be nice? How adorable," the demon scoffed, "should I really change this wonderful repertoire we have just so you can be spared the panic and pain that I see on your face, would you think more kindly and more respectfully of me if I did?" The trees swayed with the strong breeze that had picked up, carrying Von's scent with it as well as her desperate need to have Sam. Moriarty smiled, "Your moon is calling you Sam."

The pull seemed to lessen to give him breathing space but that didn't stop the spikes inside him that told him muscle was tearing from the bone and reforming as his shoulder dislocated making him yell out in agony. "Please..." Sam gasped as he saw white spots decorate his vision when it snapped back into place feeling different, larger, tougher. "VON! Stop! Von you have to stop!" he yelled at the top of his lungs to the woods. "I'm-" A roar left him and he ignored the shocks from the collar as leg detached itself from his hip bone. Fingers digging into the earth and his breathing was heavy and heart thudding in his ears like a war drum.

The trees clattered together and groaned down to their roots, forcing the ground to split and crack. Moriarty took a step back as the earth started to bow and break open under his feet, he was fairly certain it was trying to swallow him up for keeping Sam where he was. And if he didn't know any better who would have sworn it was Von that was responsible for it. Her power was growing by leaps and bounds and he had to thank the nightmare she was having for giving her the boost she needed.

The chain Sam was attached to clattered on the ground and suddenly snapped taught as Sam was hauled upwards. Several links in the chain were snapped apart from the strain but the stubborn collar stayed. Free from one chain the other pulled him along at an unbelievable speed through the trees, dragging Sam across the earth and headless that trees were in his path and that he had to confront them with the brunt of his body. Moriarty's laughter trailed away as the demon waved goodbye at Sam's disappearing form. Clearing the whip lashing forest Sam plummeted over a cliff and hit the hard rocky desolate ground below. The wasteland that was stretched out before him would be familiar if he recalled one of the sketches he had seen in Von's sketchbook.

Groaning at the impact, rolling over and trying to inhale at the wind being knocked out of him. Finding the scenery he blinked and was confused only to recognize it briefly. Searching the area, he recognized that in his dream the power that was calling him had stopped his changing and he sighed in relief. "Von," he croaked out, hand going to his collar and the new chain. "Von," he tried again louder, yelping at the shock the collar caused and he struggled to stand.


	143. Chapter 143

A harsh wind blew across the wastes, carrying with it uplifted silt and other lightweight debris. It was a howling empty wind that choked and bit into anyone that got in its way. There appeared to be no one left among the weathered carcass of civilization, and really not much was left that could be considered recognizable. A few battered husks of what used to be small town stores with abandoned vehicles scattered in disorganized patterns through the streets.

Old blood was everywhere having collected dust and rusted itself to the spots where it had landed. Blackened brown and faded scorch marks where fires had once been set and left to burn themselves out. Half the town was flattened and sunk by what could have been an atom bomb but it was too difficult to tell, many things could have been capable of causing that kind of destruction. It could have been a meteor, it could have been a demon or even a sink hole but given the condition of the entire town the safer bet would be to say that an unnatural event had occur ed.

The closer one came the better seen were the human corpses hanging on display in the shop windows. Sam would find that Von was not among them if he had a chance to look. For now he was still on the cusp of the town struggling to stand as the wind whipped at his face with bits of sand and dirt biting into his skin like hungry ticks. When the earth shuddered beneath his feet a small white fox appeared before him, its legs the typical gloved black of a red fox and the tips of its pure white coat brushed with a rusty copper color. It didn't take an expert to know there was something preternatural about the animal even if the coloring hadn't given it away, it was completely unaffected by the wind.

The animal studied Sam with dark, almost brown, amber eyes taking in his battered appearance with a keen interest before it's stood on it's tiny paws and started to walk away, looking behind it only once with a swish of it's plush tail. The chain clattered of its own accord on the ground slithering after the fox like the animal was pulling on it. Another aftershock rippled through the ground and on the wind a shadow of a scream whispered in Sam's ears.

Sam staggered forwards slightly at his chain being pulled, having no choice but to follow the fox that he was every bit as intrigued of as it was of him. His eyes traveled to the area around him as he went after the animal, his mouth watering from the appearance of the meats hanging in windows like a bakery, except this was meat. All meat. Feeling a sharp tug on his chain he averted his eyes to the front of him and he watched the fox swishing its tail flirtatiously and he couldn't help but smirk.

The town was destroyed completely rendered useless and he figured that Von had something to do with this, especially if she was dreaming it. Stopping in his steps as the town fell back away from them a bit more, he was resistant to the invisible leader for him. "Von? If this is you, why are you leading me around like a dog on a...respective and yet literal leash?" he voiced, feeling the tug and pulling back, determined to get an answer before lifting a foot forwards. "Where are you taking me? Where are you? What's wrong?"

The fox turned to look up at him and seeing he was resisting gave a sharp bark to catch his attention. Von could not answer these questions because Von could not see or hear him. Another bark and the animal's rusty white fur bristled as the ground shook like something was trying to rise from it. The shaking crescendo into a large boom that rolled off to a heavy groan beneath them and then died away all together leaving an unsettling quiet. When the earth settled the fox bolted down the street, the chain wanted to follow and snapped taught at the same pace but with Sam holding it; it ricocheted into a dozen pieces in a violent display like metal exploding out of a hot oven.

Growling at the fox as it retreated; he began to walk after it. Whatever was going on he wanted to know. "God damn it Von, I'm tired of playing games of tug-o-war," he shouted, running his hand through his hair and he was happy that he was no longer tethered to a force but it didn't mean that when he shouted that it didn't make him wince and grumble under his breath from the shock.

He tripped on something hard as stone and he fell, crying out at the cut on his leg, finding it slowly beginning to heal but not too fast as he met what he had come across. It was like the thing came out of nowhere and the fox was scratching its small paw on the damn thing and the ground pulsed where he sat. Furrowing his brows he thought he heard something muffled under the earth compared to what most humans could hear, he heard it.

"Von?" he questioned, touching the earth and digging his fingers into it, pushing and tossing the dirt out of the way before he grew frantic at the beating and the shifting of the ground, he barely noticed the seven dead men around the grave but he did smell them which meant they weren't completely ignored by Sam. "Von!"

He fell onto his forearms and gasped at the shock that seemed to have gone up in voltage. No more yelling or high sounds from him. Concentrating on the taste at hand he noticed a shovel and picked it up, digging with that seemed easier and faster than what he had been doing. Finally hitting something hard, he tossed the shovel up out of the hole and reared his fist back. This was either going to hurt like hell or be as effortless as tying one's shoe.

Punching through, he grunted and his hand met another hand, gripping it he chuckled in triumph. "I've got you Von, hang on one more second," he spoke, removing his hand and going to the edge still under some dirt, pulling like it was nothing hard at all he removed the lid and stared down at the frightened red head. Taking her into his arms he was on his knees in the coffin. "Shh...It's okay I've got you...I'm here...this is a nightmare...sh..."

A frantic wail escaped Von; shivering uncontrollably she was more than frightened she was mortified. Her body bore the wounds that the men had inflicted upon her before they threw her into the ground; from head to toe she was covered in cuts and bruises. Strange and crude symbols were carved into her upper arms and thighs her own blood inking her pale freckled skin red.

Von wanted to cling to Sam but her hands were shaking as bad as a caffeine addict's, nails ragged and cracked and the tips of her fingers worn down literally to the bone. She had been trying to punch, kick and claw her way out like a frenzied animal, her body jerked and twitched from both real and phantom pains, and she blinked wet puffy eyes causing more tears to spill down her stained cheeks.

"They were hurting me," her voice was a wounded growl and she curled into Sam. The green of her eyes had been eaten by angry violet and they rolled up Sam's torso slowly and stopped at the collar around his neck which made her almost forget about her own suffering. Von's hand struck out and grabbed the collar, it was impossibly tight around Sam's neck but somehow her fingers forced themselves between. Breaking off the metal with a sudden yank it corroded in her hand as fresh blood leaked from her broken fingertips. She stared at her battered hand with morbid fascination as it trembled in front of her.

"I know I know, but I'm here now and they can't hurt you...I'll kill them if they try, they'll have to get through me first...the big bad wolf," he chuckled lightly, kissing the top of her head before pulling back a bit to look into her eyes. "It's time to wake up though, think you can do that?"

_I don't know if I can, I feel too contained in her dream this time like I can't get out by myself._

Von blinked, shifting her hand beneath the blankets to wipe away the tears that had collected in her eyes while she slept. Sitting up slowly she watched as Sam began to wake up and caught droplets of blood coming from her nose, quickly reaching for a Kleenex on the nightstand to clean herself up. It was more than a nightmare and Sam hadn't been there to save her, to kill them all, she had done it herself. Slaughtered them all like sheep for what they did to her, and she had liked it.

Moving to the bathroom with her duffle as Sam sat up she closed the door behind her and started to get ready, stripping out of her baggy top and pajama bottoms and digging through her duffle for a bra. She swung around when the door creaked open, hugging the bra to her chest and wearing nothing but her dark blue girl boxer panties. "You startled me," she told him while she lifted the straps onto her shoulders and fastened the back. Next was a pair of blue jeans, left knee blown out and thread bare up the thigh but not enough to show skin, then a plain black t-shirt.

888

Alex had woken up Dean at the appropriate hour and had even volunteered to go and wake the two neighbors they had. Knocking on the door she waited and waited, getting no answer before trying again. "Hey come on! Rise and shine we've got _costumes_ to shop for. Meet at the car in fifteen!" she announced, walking back to the motel room and nearly screaming when Dean came from behind the door and turned her around to kiss her.

Inhaling, her brows rose and she pulled back somewhat breathless as she stared at the hunter. "Good dream I'm guessing?" Alex asked, seeing that the answer was no in the pools of green she smiled. "Okay then I gather you are just happy to see me," she added, kissing him long and slow before moaning and separating, walking back from him and shaking her head, he managed to make her want to lose all sense of what was important for being on a job whenever he touched her or hell kissed her. Now it was the simple smile, she wished he'd laugh more and then maybe she might be weak kneed for that too.

_This is so weird._

Gathering what she needed, pulling on her combat boots, a pair of worn jeans and hell for comfort, one of Dean's button ups over her Forest green Where I Come from We Smack Ass t-shirt. Going for the door she headed towards the black classic to wait.

Seeing Alex, it helped, it was getting harder and harder to want to go to sleep and even being awake wasn't all it was cracked up to be because he could still remember every detail of his dreams. When Alex left he pulled out a flask and downed half the bottle, he was ashamed but he needed it more. Packing up his gear he locked the motel room behind him, not being more than five minutes. Despite it being mid-November the weather was relatively mild for today, the lack of snow helped.

"Do you have any ideas for an outfit?" he posed the question casually as he leaned against the driver side of the Impala next to Alex.

"Oh yeah just let me pull it out of my hat of 'I know what gothic nightclub people wear'. Honestly I have no clue, but from the looks of that place, I am guessing it's revealing and I'm playing a role lesser than I usually do," Alex spoke.

888

**The Poison Apple 11:13 AM**

It wasn't something that either one of them had expected, there were harnesses, gags, masks, whips, anything one could even think of and surpassing the chaps he rushed to Von and stared at the items around them. "So am I just supposed to pick something or are you going to tell me what I need to wear considering I see the cogs in your brain working that you have a plan for appearance," Sam voiced.

Watching her smile at him as she handed over three items. One was a collar, one was pants and the last was a pair of boots. Fiddling with the collar he couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling in a why him sort of manner. Was it someone's funny joke to plant in everyone's mind the idea that he needed a collar? Sam wasn't all too down on the outfit though as he was happy there was no shirt. Interesting how he was the modest one and yet now he'd rather go naked than wear fabric.

Alex on the other hand was getting help from the clerk who was giving tips on what to wear and what not to wear if trying to pass for a Dominant or a Submissive. The brunette had a right to believe that she wasn't playing Dominant tonight and she didn't quite mind with it being Dean as playing the actual Dominant. The outfit was a little out of her range of taste, more like breasts come out to say hello and barely contained by the top they were in kind of range. "Looks like you will be getting your Star Wars bikini dream after all Dean," she muttered under her breath, meeting up with the rest of them to check out. In the meantime Alex had to figure out how the fuck to get in the thing which might take hours, and then came her hair and makeup that she had to get tips on as well. It was going to be a long night.

888

**9:13PM**

The skirt Von was staring at through the mirror in the motel bathroom hugged her ass tight enough that anything would bounce off of it like an elastic band. Made of vinyl and as black as black it had an alluring cut to it, shorter up on thighs with larger panels stitched on the front and back that were an inch lower than the rest. The whole skirt was just long enough to leave everything to the imagination and that was only if she stood straight.

Next came the black electrician's tape applied strategically over her nipples in the standard 'X' formation. The long sleeved fishnet top that dipped halfway down her back and only 'covered' half of each breast. The sides were left open where the black material criss-crossed like corset strings. Last were the boots, mean knee-high buckled boots that looked like they were good for crushing a man's balls as well as his skull.

One final look in the mirror to see that everything was in place. Hair a mane of well defined curls and lips a hungry dark red with her eyes dusky but not anywhere near overwhelming to clash with her lips. Bravely stepping out of the bathroom she went to the items she had laid out for Sam. He had been looking at the pants not knowing what to do with all the buckles and straps. She assured him that it wasn't as complex as he was making it offering to help anyway after she was done getting ready.

When they had arrived back at the motel room Von had given them a crash course in what it was to be Dominant and Submissive, and then she remembered about Masters and Slaves and explained the differences. Doms and Subs were typically bedroom based while a Master, Slave relationship existed both in and out of the bedroom. While a Dom enjoyed taking control a Master would demand and expect it and the Slave would have no control whatsoever and would have to obey the Master's every whim.

The neutrals were known as Switches and Pets. Switches could be both Dominant and Submissive and a Pet has more freedoms than a Slave but still has a Master to answer to. This opened the door to have more of a choice for the roles they would have to play tonight and what would be expected of them, they didn't have to show off for the crowd to prove what they were but if anyone showed a curiosity they would have to put out.

What they could expect there from people to the environment if their earlier trip there had been any indication could be overwhelming. These people, when mingling with their own didn't hold anything back; it was a welcoming and nurturing environment. That said everything was purely consensual, you wouldn't be dragged off to be paddled or humiliated or any number of things if you didn't want to. And if you looked the part you may even be approached to be the one to give out the discipline.

Von discussed a dozen other topics that by the time she was done everyone was pretty much uncomfortable with everyone else in the room. Before the awkward silence could really dig its heels in however Dean brought up how shocked he, knowing he was talking for the others as well, at how much Von knew about kinky shit. He also off handedly warned Sam that she probably knew how to do all those things with rope when she mentioned that they would probably be seeing someone doing Japanese bondage there.

Picking up Sam's pants with the multitude of buckles and straps wrapped around the legs she paused. She had known that the second she had emerged from the bathroom that Sam had been staring at her but she had been trying to ignore it. It had been working until she turned her head, meeting his gaze head on. She didn't ask him if he liked what he saw because she didn't want to know. The outfit wasn't the best and Von wasn't overly pleased with it either, given the expression on Sam's face though he had completely different thoughts.

Holding the black pants somewhat to her she didn't know what to say to get him to snap out of his daze but they had to get moving. ThornOak would already have a line-up of people waiting to get in since it was really one of the only full-time kink clubs in the Washington D.C. area. "Take off you pants," might as well start getting into her role now. Von pulled the tags off the ones in her hand and undid the button and zipper, "and put these ones on."

It was the moment that she stepped out and had spoken that he couldn't get his eyes off of everything. The hair, the makeup the damn outfit that he wanted to just roam his hands over, he felt everything but submissive at the moment, he felt damn well dominant. It was almost as if she were having a garage sale that was teasing him and everything must go to find what was underneath.

Barely hearing what she had told him to do, he blinked and undid his pants and kicked them aside, and taking the ones she had given him and somehow managed to put them on. They were so tight but had some breathing room, where the buckles and straps on the legs weren't a problem with how they were just on the outside sewed onto the pants. There were two black chains that hung from his belt loop in back to a part of his leg in the back as well. His head over his shoulder to try and look he turned a few times to see if he could still get it before he felt Von's hands stop him and a laugh coming from her.

Sam's attention was back on her and he grinned. "Looked like a dog chasing his tail?" he voiced with a small chuckle, going to the bed and managing to put on the boots he had to put on, a basic black leather biker appearing boot and standing he put his arms out to the side for inspection, hoping to get away with the collar and the leash that she had for him. Stepping up to her he the grin widened and his hands slid down her sides slowly and rounded to her ass to run his nails across the tight smooth surface. Body to body his face was so close and he knew that the bed was just a turn and lift away.

Von knew that look, the 'I want to take you to bed and never let you leave' look. She wished she could oblige him but not this time. Smiling up at his lusty blue-green orbs her hands reached up to his face, only to stop at his throat and fasten the collar she had bought for him around his neck. The collar was wide and made of soft leather; three rows were stitched across the length of it and in the middle at the front was a D-ring attached by a slip of leather that was fastened with solid grommets.

Von's smile turned somewhat deviant when the sound of a small padlock locking came to their ears. She brushed her fingers along his neck and the collar and looped her finger through the ring to give it a soft tug. "We can put the leash on when we get there," she turned to find the vinyl trench coat she had also purchased and to place her dagger in her boot. Money, cell phone and Sam's leash in her coat pocket, she was pretty much ready to go and she reached for the final item, a hard leather riding crop she had seen at the store, perfect for short range whippings.

888

"I'm not coming out!" Alex yelled from the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror she tried to cover the gaps on the corset.

It was midnight blue, vinyl and very tight and showy. Alex honestly felt uncomfortable just looking at herself in the mirror; she looked like she was trying to serve up dinner to any available men in the world. It was strapless, pointed at the top of each breast and a Zipper rode down off to the side of the middle of her breast to the very bottom of the shirt on both sides. In the very middle of the corset it was laced together, a very big gap to show off the globes of her chest and got smaller down so it created the very, very deep V effect. Two buckles and two straps were on her waist and then it came to the shorts.

Vinyl, midnight blue, and every bit of short and tight as they could be. A buckle kept part of it in place on either side before there was a small gap to the rest of the material where it zipped up again on both sides. It had a crotch zipper on the "hanky panky" shorts and she wanted to pull them down to cover up more of her thighs. The calf high boots weren't too bad, she actually liked them. 3 3/4 inch stiletto heel, two buckles and straps at the top, three at her ankle and one of the foot of the pointed toe.

Alex had managed with her hair and makeup, bringing up small pieces and ratting them and bobby pinning, while the rest was waved from destroyed curls and her makeup was heavy black and blue on the eyes and a sharp cotton candy pink on her lips that she reduced the intensity on to not take away from her eyes and outfit too much. Nails she had painted black and otherwise she was done but she wasn't coming out without force. Hearing the lock being picked she sighed and opened the door so then Dean didn't have to go through with the routine. Wanting to cover up she stopped and stared at him, he looked amazing in all black, especially the outfit he had managed.

Dean stood, eyes tracking upwards but finding they were delayed on some very essential parts of Alex's outfit. The whole damn thing accentuated everything and Dean found himself wanting to play and tease with the zippers. Returning his lock picking kit to his black pants, they were a little baggier than his usual jeans but he could deal with them and the shirt that Von had picked out for him wasn't half bad either. Pin stripes, wide cuffs with some studs around the cuffs, it was subtle compared to all the other outfits to choose from. Von told him to leave it untucked and to have a couple buttons at the top undone to expose some of his chest.

He wasn't keen on the looking like a movie vampire thing but did what she told him but warned that if he got hit on by any men that she would have to deal with the consequences. Her rebuttal was that he was going to get hit on by men no matter what he wore because he was just too damn handsome, he couldn't argue with her there. "How am I gonna be able to do the job when all I'm gonna be able to look at is you?" he grinned with appreciation.

Blushing, Alex moved around him and to her coat she had laid out, it didn't go too far but it at least covered her top part of her for now.

_I look like a roadside whore...then again Dean doesn't seem to think so..._

Making sure that she had at least some weapons in her boot and managed to place a knife into the corset without it showing, that boggled even her mind, Alex was done and turned to face Dean and the door. "You don't look too bad yourself Zorro," she commented, going to the door and exiting with him to the car, climbing into the front passenger seat and watching as the other two came out, Von was covered but only slightly whereas Sam was completely shown. No shirt, just bottoms and the collar. "Really playing up that animal theme aren't we?"

Sam was climbing in when he heard her voice that he growled at her with a smile on his face, shaking his head and hearing the padlock clink against the collar as his hair got disheveled. Slouching into the seat, his legs wide so he'd have room he stared at Von, eyes trailing all over her, even though she was wearing the coat he still knew what was underneath it.

Her trick she played on him to get the thing on his neck was sneaky, but the damn padlock was a new one and he had to say he wanted so badly to remove it, he was not necessarily liking the whole collar thing but if it was what would be convincing then he would put up with it for now. Sam however didn't miss that crop she had grabbed and he wondered what she would use it for, though it was obvious it might be him, he shuddered at the thought and turned onto his side to lay on the seat, his head rested on her thigh, content on what he was wearing...only a little, if only he didn't have the pants but otherwise he was comfortable.

Having Sorcha along for the hunt would have been useful but unfortunately they don't allow dogs in nightclubs and her dog would have been driven deaf from the music that bled from the speakers of most places like that. She was left to guard Sam and Von's motel room until they got back. The hard crunch of heavy techno music invaded the Impala as they passed the club on their way to a parking spot. There was already a line growing from the vaulted black door entrance where two rhino sized bouncers stood on either side with a little Cyber Goth woman taking everyone's money and stamping their hands.

They had a block to walk from where Dean miraculously managed to find a parking spot. Climbing out of the car Von attached the leash on Sam's collar, telling he wasn't very happy with his circumstances she rubbed his back to comfort him and then proceeded to lead him down the street. No one paid them any mind as they fit right in with the rest of the crowd several people having more outrageous outfits than them.

Thirty dollars cover charge at the door, the price was high but this was more than a club, this was a playground for the freaks and the misunderstood. Dean had quietly bitched about it among the group but paid up when he came up to the bright green Goth woman. Once inside the temperature must have risen several degrees from the cold outside and Von dropped her coat off at the coat check after taking what she needed out of it, using the pockets on Sam's pants to hold her things.

The music made the whole building shake and breathe with sound and they walked up three small steps from the lobby to the main room. Dimly lit and occasionally flaring with colored stage lights and strobe the dance floor pulsed with dozen of people, entranced by the rhythm that was all around them. Bodies rose and fell, grinded and thrusted against each other in a communal dance ritual that needed no rules or guidelines, the music simply had to be felt and that was all. A booth was tucked away that was selling toys and accessories and handing out little goody bags of lube and condoms with sultry lips on the bags that said 'Play Safe'.

Some of the rooms were already occupied, a couple doors closed and some wide open for the curious to watch and learn, the beds behind the curtains were as yet unoccupied but that would likely change later in the evening. The night was young and they had a lot of work to do without any thought of having fun. Von led the way into the crowd and the bodies surged around her and Sam, almost touching.

She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she would when she saw it. The sound of a paddle caught her ears through the gaps in the music and she turned to see a young woman dressed as a slutty school girl tied to a small school desk using a Japanese bondage technique. The man behind her was dressed as an old fashioned professor and he was the one holding the paddle, rubbing her exposed ass that was in the air perched on the backrest before striking it with the wooden paddle.

Sam felt every person's body on the dance floor and he closed his eyes at the feeling, the sweat, the heart rates and he opened them to reveal amber orbs that made some of them stare at him in awe and intrigue. Following Von he wondered what she was trying to do as he was swimming in the same pool as she was, connected to her metaphysically and physically.

_Job. We are on a job._

He had to keep reminding himself but seeing her the way she was made him whimper and yet he complied with following her, he had to, but he knew that as easy as it was he could have just ripped the control out of her hands, and that would have been bad. Licking his lips and trailing over her frame he wanted to touch, he wanted to do so many things and the enclose space, so many bodies was making it hard to resist.

Von looked up when she heard Sam's whimper and saw the blaze of his amber orbs. She didn't panic, these days' people would just think that they were SFX contact lenses and wouldn't realize that there was an unnatural predator among them. Ignore it, comfort or give in were her options and if they weren't working she might give Sam more of the attention he wanted. A second hesitating her jaw tightened and her face became hard.

"Stop whining or I'll give you something to whimper about," the words that came out of her mouth were not ones she wanted to say but she had to play her part and she had to do it well.

Her promise of discipline caught the ears of someone else and they blinked at the couple but especially Von. Lust at first sight and Von watched the voluptuous little blonde thing fiddle with her hands nervously and look up at Von like a lost puppy. "You're new here," she asked and Von decided to go with and nodded.

"You're not?" Von asked and the blonde shook her head, answering that she went here all the time since they opened. Lucky for Von to have such a prize fall in her lap as to catch the attentions of a regular and one that wanted to be dominated at that. The blonde was cute and adorable that she was so nerve struck to ask Von for what she wanted. "Shhh," Von purred bringing up her crop to tease down the woman's chin to between her breasts. Licking her bottom lip and biting down on it she smiled deviously at the petite blonde, "why don't you show me where you'd like to play?"

The blonde blushed with a shy smile and led the way, away from the dance floor and up the stairs to where a smaller dance floor was but also some bondage equipment and the after care station. The room was nearly empty but just as loud as the music came through loud and clear from beneath them. Von's major concern was finding out what was going on here but her other concern was Sam, he was over stimulated by every damn thing in the room and that was being projected directly onto her.

She was proud of him for having so much control, more than most would have but she could see it was wearing thin and wouldn't last the night. He hadn't touched her once except to drag his nails across her ass in the motel room and it was probably bearing down on him like nothing else. This wasn't a time to be distant from him not when he needed support, Von could feel how badly he wanted her in every way.

"I want you to stay with me but there are things that I'm going to do to this woman that you may not want to watch." Sam was staring down at her and she wasn't sure if he had just been watching her lips move without actually hearing what she was saying. "Sam? I..." she turned when she heard a giggled sigh and rolled her eyes when her clue was being roughly felt up by a woman that didn't even look like a woman, "little whore," she hissed and had half a mind to go over there and drag her away from the barbarian woman when something brushed up against her back. Von looked behind her to see that Sam had moved, "We're on a job Sam," she whispered harshly but her voice had no weight to it. Slapping the end of the crop hard in the palm of her hand she turned on him, "Stop getting ideas," she warned, but what really could be the harm in having some kinky fun?

A grin slowly formed on his face, he growled playfully at her when she snapped the crop against her hand. "Make me," he said, the words rolling out on the growl and fading into a whisper, hands running up and down her sides, not getting enough of touching Von. Feeling her grab his hands and force him away, he wanted to go back but when she placed the whip on his chest and dug it in, he stopped. Submissive, he was submissive, job. Von. He shuddered at the slight pain from the whip on him pressed there and he waited for her to give instructions.

It was hard to concentrate with Sam's hands on her, how easy was she to start melting in his hands, it was kind of pathetic but that's what love did. The end of her whip dug into Sam's chest in order to distract him and it worked but she noticed his reaction to it as well. He liked it. Gaining her composure she yanked on the leash and led him towards the blonde.

"Such a shame," she interrupted them, slapping her leg with her riding crop repeatedly and the burly woman turned around to stare at Von obviously not liking something about her. Von ignored the large woman and looked to the blonde who was already strapped in and ready to go. "I could have shown you so much little lamb, and I was willing to give you a treat too," with each tsk of her lips she slapped the crop against her leg for emphasis, stopping she looked up at Sam who was next to her but standing behind. She widened her legs a bit and slid her hand up her thigh and lifted it to Sam's face to cup his cheek, "I'm not wearing any underwear," she lowered her sights back to the blonde with a sultry smile, "and I can tell it's been a while since you've had the privilege of receiving worship." Her smile grew to something that was mildly wicked before she walked away from the couple, Sam's leash kept tight. Back down the stairs they went, Von seriously pissed for not having found anything to go by but grinning wildly on the inside finding a thrill in teasing Sam.

_You are playing with fire Von MacKinnon...I know no other way._


	144. Chapter 144

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Dean was the most displeased son of a bitch he had probably been in a long time, he might be able to walk the walk and talk the talk but that didn't mean he fucking enjoyed it. He swore by the end of the night this techno crap was going to have his ears bleeding. Alex and he had talked about their roles and it was agreed that she would be his 'Kitten' which would work just fine because he didn't think he wasn't going to be able to touch her for another second. He respected her, God did he ever, but those shorts and corset were driving him nuts, put her in some roller skates and she'd be one mean and sexy roller derby girl.

He led them to the bar and ordered two drinks while Von and Sam merged into the dance crowd. He scanned, stopping every so often to study a particular person here or there, there was lots of skin and no one was being skimpy. Not to mention all body types too, not just the skinny but also the voluptuous and lets face it, downright fat and none of them seemed at all shy about their bodies. Good for them but if that fat chick started getting rubby dubby with him he was going to sick his 'Kitten' on her and have Alex scratch the woman to death, given the company the woman might even enjoy that. He tensed when she approached but relaxed when a man skinny enough to be a heroine addict produced a pair of padded cuffs; she seemed pleased with his offering and left the dance floor with him.

"This place is stressing me out," Dean pressed his lips to Alex's ear so she could hear him through all the bass. She smelled good and damn it if they weren't on a job he would want to do things to her, after all it was welcomed here and perhaps expected. But if they weren't working a job they wouldn't even be here and Dean could enjoy the simpleness of having Alex all to himself between the sheets. "Von said there were vampires, how the hell are we supposed to tell vampires apart from everyone else in this place?"

"You know if I knew the answer to that I might have brought it up to you before now. So far this place is stressing you out, but it's making me claustrophobic. I feel eyes everywhere on me..." Alex said, turning to face him and finding him so close that she was pressed to the bar. "And bodies close to me..." Swallowing, she noticed how her breathing was always being emphasized in the damn outfit and she wanted badly to cover. There was no way she could act sexy in this thing, she was acting like the damn submissive that was lost, the very so called 'kitten' that she was.

"You two should get a private room with that look in both your eyes," the bartender announced with a lustful expression, wiping a glass and going to their next customer and attending to their beverage order.

Alex looked at the person and then went to look back at Dean, her eyes landing on a female on the edge of the dance floor, brunette and staring right at her wearing a mask to cover her eyes but it was evident she was staring at Alex. "Feels like experimenting all over again...why is it that I attract both genders?"

_It wouldn't hurt to give one dance with someone would it? Then I can give something to Dean this way right? Why am I even thinking about this? Because I am in a club with others that are dressed incredibly sexy and Dean isn't the only one who looks tasty._

"Um..." she stuttered, finding Dean's eyes and then drifting back to the woman who was puckering her lips in a sultry smile, her hand raising and her finger curling to hint at her coming there. Definitely dressed as a dominant, slim but not over skinny. "I think I'm being called to dance...should I...Dean?"

"Don't you mean, _can I_?" Dean corrected then smiled, knowing no one had heard. He followed Alex's gaze to the woman, the mask didn't give much away on her face and with the lighting blazing everywhere. With a shrug he grabbed her and pulled her back as she stood, fingers splayed and gripping her ass. "Don't leave the dance floor...and don't let her play with your zippers, I call first dibs," he breathed into her ear and kissed her neck before letting her go to have some fun.

Walking over to the woman, Alex felt strange and she knew that Dean was watching with interest and once she arrived the woman took her hand and pulled her closer. "That your guy over there?" the woman asked.

"I'm his kitten if that is what you mean," Alex replied.

A lick of the woman's lips and she waved at Dean before pressing her body to Alex's and giving a light kiss to Alex's own mouth, slow before separating and leading Alex onto the dance floor, but still in sight of Dean so then he could get a view. Alex heard the song change and was immediately rocking her hips hands running up to the woman's hair to tangle in it, gasping when she was turned around, ass to front, going back and grinding into her.

_'You've got my heart in your hand, it burns, I know I can't break out now. You've got my heart in your hand, it burns, and from inside I shout loud. Sex is not enough, sex is not enough. You just don't bleed enough for me; kiss me one last time again.'_

The woman grabbed Alex's hair and shoved her forwards, hand pressed to her back to make it flat before allowing her to come back up, tilting it to the side and kissing. Alex's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing was heavy, feeling a hand run along her waist to her stomach her own was over it and she splayed her fingers. She barely noticed the crowd growing thicker and it was harder to be in Dean's visual but she was still on the dance floor and he had told her that much.

Being turned one last time, Alex was met with the woman's mouth and pretty soon other hands like she was a one time deal. Kissing back, she furrowed her brows and pulled back. Shaking her head she knew that she had to get back to Dean. Looking around her she saw men and women but she was no longer on the dance floor. Her hand slowly went to her bodice to get to a weapon when one of them grabbed her wrist and the grip was tight enough to make her wince and give a small sound of pain.

Her face being grabbed, chin in someone's palm, and fingers pressed into her cheeks she watched the woman remove the mask and bat her eyes, "You're going to come with us and we are going to have some fun, hunter."

Trying to open her mouth to scream out for Dean, she knew he couldn't see her, and when she tried her mouth was covered, a gag in her mouth and she was ushered through the crowd and out the door without a problem. No one would suspect that she was being kidnapped, they'd think she was part of some arranged plan to those waiting in line to get in, the bouncers. Being taken to a car that she had seen earlier in the motel parking lot she wriggled more, a brief reminder that she wasn't completely helpless, Alex sent out energy and it formed a punch and hit one of them hard enough to make them double over.

A hand smacked her head to the side and her vision was blurred. "Just for that, I'm going to make sure that you're in my care. Names Kat by the way."

888

The bartender knew the scene when it happened and once he knew the others had left he whistled and tapped the man that was with the brunette woman, handing him a drink with a note underneath it. "Paid for by an anonymous admirer," he spoke, going back to his job, just the messenger.

Furrowing his brow in confusion he had just stood up to go look for Alex, having been an idiot and losing her in the growing throng of people. He picked up the note, not liking what it said and plunged into the dancing orgy, frantically searching out Alex. Coming out empty he knew the cock sucking bitch of a vampire had already taken her. He couldn't believe it after all this time the bitch still had it out for them and he couldn't believe he had let Alex go right to her.

_I should have fucking known, I should have seen through that stupid mask and fucking ripped her head off right in front of everyone!_

When a hand grabbed him he swung around to face Von who looked startled that he acted like he was about to clock her and asked what was wrong. "Alex is gone, she went out to dance and a fucking vamp took her and not just any vamp, Kate, that fucking bitch must have been tracking us," he expected Von to shake her head like she did, she didn't know who Kate was she didn't know they had history. But Sam did and when Dean looked up into his brother's eyes to see them bright amber he blinked and shook his head.

That didn't matter, what did was getting Alex back before Kate did anything to her. Von shook her head, "We can't leave, we have to save the Seal."

"Screw the Seal!" Dean snapped.

"If we don't stop it all these people will die, Alex might be pissed off at me right now but I know she wouldn't want all these people to die if we left to go save her, she can take care of herself, give us some time before we can get to her." Time was ticking and while they still had over twenty hours their time would be up the next night the club opened which meant that this had to be fixed tonight.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked, his voice gruff eyes narrowed at the harsh grinding sounds coming from the speakers.

Von shook her head and was about to answer when from across the crowd she spotted the office door opening and a tall woman with raven black hair emerged. The red head froze in that instant and if she were Sam or a werewolf herself she would have growled. As fast as the people or rather cattle in her way would let her move she rushed after the woman, mercilessly yanking Sam behind her like he was a small helpless puppy. They had more problems than vampires now; it all made sense, Luka would be a perfect candidate to be a Seal breaker.

They needed to get these people out of here, but activating the fire alarm was a bad idea, the overhead sprinklers would release some kind of chemical that would begin the suicide frenzy. She voiced that opinion quickly to the brothers and went down to the lobby where she thought Luka would have gone; the doors she soon found were locked tight.

"She locked everyone in..." now wasn't the time to role play anymore. Taking out the small key she tucked into her leather arm band she unlocked Sam's collar and unbuckled it, she kept it on her she might need to lynch someone with the leash.

Sam's attention was snapped back to reality and his nose twitched at the acrid smell that he was getting from the area they were now in. He couldn't explain it, it was strong but it was bitter and yet sweet. The hair on his body stood up from it and he growled at the door. "Who do you mean by she?" he managed to ask.

Perking his head up, he was searching the area, something wasn't right and he was surprised that he hadn't sensed it earlier. Maybe it was some kind of spell that someone put out that fogged up the brain here. Sam swore it wasn't there earlier when they had been here but now it was and it was intoxicating and threatening to pull him back under.

Closing his eyes he hummed, his fists tightened and he tried to control his breathing from the thumping of the speakers. The sighs and moans he heard from other rooms past the blaring music and the sound of skin grinding against skin. Then came the sound of heels, sharp, quick and sure of herself, and he was instantly drawn to her like a flame to a candle wick. It was enough that he pressed himself to the door that was locked and he groaned deep in his throat. "What is she?" he asked, scared and lust driven, pushing away and stumbling he touched Von and it seemed to lessen but only slightly.

"Luka, she's a powerful witch, I've mentioned her to Bobby," Von saw Dean nod, obviously having overheard one of their conversations somehow or maybe Bobby told him about her. At any rate Dean knew enough to be nodding his head and that was good enough for Von.

Taking in Sam's degrading condition Von wrapped an arm around him and held him to her protectively. Either Sam had picked up on her on his own or Luka was using her gifted allure to pull Sam to her, and that was coupled with the activities that were happening all around them. She tried to ignore Sam's hands as they began to roam, at least his focus was turning more to her and less to Luka.

_At least I hope so._

Trying not to let her hurt girly feelings get in the way she knew it wasn't Sam's fault and Luka was extremely powerful. They needed to find her and regretfully Sam seemed the only one capable of tracking her down. Cupping Sam's cheek with her free hand she kissed him deepening the kiss and letting him fully taste her as her tongue slipped into his mouth for the briefest of moments. Pulling away she brushed her hand down his cheek, pale violet beginning to slip through the forest green of her orbs. "I know this is hard, and that you don't want to go near her but we have to find her Sam and stop her."

Nodding his head, he wanted to continue kissing what she had begun to kiss like. Sam sighed and nodded, inhaling long and slow he waited for her scent and as soon as he caught that one of power, he was off. Stalking through the crowd, with Von and Dean on his tail as the smell and his hearing tracked down the other witch. What worried him was the feeling that she was wanting him to find her, and it worried him at what that meant just like the moon meant so many things. Ignoring that thought, he followed the trail he had picked up without realizing where they were in the building, the heel clicks had stopped and so did he.

"Pipes, destroy the pipes, I'll look for Luka, go," Sam growled out, turning at the next corner and he was off, he knew that he still had Von's cell phone with him in his pants and that Dean had his own cell so if anything happened he could call or even use the connection between him and Von.

Not liking the idea of Sam on his own she went to argue when Dean stopped her. If letting the sprinklers go was a bad idea how could breaking the pipes be a good one. They had no idea what Luka did to them. "Can't you feel up her magick and tell if there's anything wrong with them?" Dean demanded and was met with a fierce glare from Von.

"If it's magick yes, if it's just a bunch of herbs ground and poured into the water to make people crazy then no," she answered, her brain doing warp speed with all the possibilities. Lots of things could make people hallucinate, get depressed, suicidal, but specifically make them go razor happy and slit their wrists. That was some pretty specific stuff and nothing would make you do that unless it was done through some kind of magick. Von felt the pipes, "when the liquid touched them that's when they went suicide party."

"So?" Dean followed after her, grabbing an iron wrench that he saw laying on a shelf.

"So...there's only one way to be sure, Luka's magick is over everything and it's hard for me to pick out specifics."

"I don't like the way you think," he dreaded.

"Too bad." Von grabbed the pipe and lifted herself up, finding a foot hold on a nearby grate for support. Freeing one hand she turned a valve and let a small amount of water fall out onto her outstretched hand. When she didn't feel any different she sniffed it, when that didn't do anything she drank it.

She jumped down gagging and spitting and Dean grabbed her demanding, "What, what is it?"

"It tastes terrible," Von stuck her tongue out and dragged it on the back of her hand.

Dean's eyes rolled into his head and his arms went up, "My God, do you enjoy scaring the fucking shit out of me?" he voice raged incredulous. Von smiled that smile that said she enjoyed it deeply because she knew it would bother him. They made quick work of closing off all the valves they could see and then Dean would smash the pipes to dislocate them for good measure.

888

Alex knew they weren't on the normal roads of the town and yet the darkness surrounded them. A single private road most likely and she stayed still, some of the vampires holding her in the backseat were playing over her skin and the outfit and she couldn't help leaning away from their touches. Hearing them laugh she cringed.

888

Luka turned to confront Sam, he had a good nose on him then again she had made certain that he would find her. Taking her untroubled time to appreciate the finely sculpted male body before her she finally smiled a smile that would have launched a thousand ships for its beauty. Her eyes a startling gray in contrast to her luscious black hair met Sam's amber and it seemed that the moon and sun were staring into each others souls. Luka's long backless black gown dusted the floor and was cut to a low 'V' that reached below her navel and in her hand was a small jar filled with white powder.

"Have you lost your way little doggy?" she queried gently like she was talking to a scared animal.

Sam narrowed his eyes on her, taking a small cautious step back. "No, I've found what I've been looking for," he said, wanting to get away from her but it was like being right there before her, his step went from back to forwards. Starting from the bottom of the dress and working his way up he bypassed the jar and made his observation slower before he stopped and shook his head. Blinking he was confused and a low growl was deep in his chest as he met her eyes. "How about you hand over that jar, let these...I am assuming nice people go, and get the hell out before I make you or even kill you."

She laughed, a rich bubbly sound, "Make me?" She shook her head and sighed, "So noble for a creature that has such base instincts as you do," she lifted a hand and curled her finger beckoning to him, "instincts that I wouldn't mind exploring intimately." Her chest rose with a sigh, breasts swelling against the fabric and she smiled that Sam noticed. He was already heated from being in this place of high sexual energy and she was here to encourage that with her body language and subtle magicks. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked with a teasing sultry curl to her lips, eyes drifting lower to his crotch.

Walking towards her, he looked down at her small sensual frame. "I'd be lying if I settled on just one side of the spectrum, so kind of but not really," he answered, his hands rose, hovering close to her but not touching her.

Sam set them back to his sides and he was so confused, why was it so hard for him to resist, it was like this way with Von, how no one else intrigued him but maybe it was because of the witch factor. Magic called to his being because magic in a way or strange sense forced his being. He swallowed hard and wanted to not touch her, but he yearned for it and he stepped a bit closer, leaving very little space between them but enough.

_It's like another moon..._

"Truthful, a rare quality," she mused.

When she first heard that Von held such company she was surprised, a werewolf and of the very same breed that had slaughtered her family. Then she discovered that this man had not always been as he was now, that he was recently turned, and that this man was also one that Von loved deeply.

_Ah the conflicted and wounded heart how lovely it sings._

Luka smiled softly at Sam, if she could manipulate him he would be hers and it would be one more thing she would have taken away from Von. Using her abilities she could see that he was seeing her in a similar light to his red haired vixen, what a fool. If he saw her as a moon then she would be the stronger and snuff out Von's divine light. She let her chest brush against Sam's, revealing the material of her dress to be silk and easily disturbed by the lightest touch. It was difficult for him to keep a reign on his control, how adorable, such a new wolf, so full of potential.

Growling, he swallowed hard and his breathing picked up at the inner struggle to just stay still, to not do anything. He loved Von and yet who was Von? Sam was confused like no other and it hurt his brain to think of anything other than this woman Luka before him. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, his hands itching to come up and take her by the waist, force her to him and wipe that smile off of her face.

Closing his eyes he knew at the contact that she was anything but the moon, more like the sun, something hot, destructive, brighter and chances are that she could consume him and he'd die from being too encased by her. Sam went to move away, finding he couldn't and that was when he opened his eyes and growled a little louder, snapping in her face.

Luka laughed and lifted a hand to rest a finger on his lips, "Hush puppy," she chided. She was impressed, he could tell the difference after all and he was right she would consume him until he was nothing but what she wanted him to be. She'd nurture that hungry destructive monster that dwelled inside of him until that gentle soul was burned away to ash.

About to lay some hands on, her fun was cut short when a power surged through the room that she had not expected and knocked her one way and Sam the other. Von entered the room, her hair caught in its own breeze and her eyes smoldering amethysts. Luka was on her feet and swung her arm out to force Von back but Von stood there while the energy hit her causing cuts to appear on her face.

Stalking into the room past Sam her hand curled into an angry fist but this time Luka was also unaffected. They warred with each other this way for several minutes until the area around them gained the damage of their efforts. Dean bolted into the room and went for Sam, lifting and half pulling while his tall little brother stumbled to his feet. The elder Winchesters advice for the say was not to get between two powerful witches especially if one was an angry red head.

Luka's rich laughter filled the room, "My, my Dorothy you are a long way from Kansas indeed if you think you can out best me, but at least you have you're admirable companions, the scared but lusty lion and the witless scarecrow, last but not least the heartless but hopeful tin man."

"You're working with vampires now?" Von spat out a wad of bright red blood onto the cement floor and wiped away what was leaking from her nose.

"No, they're here on their own, and if I were to be working with vampires they would be working _for_ me," she corrected and made her move to dump the jar into the water system. Von reacted by throwing her knife and knocking it from her hand and she dove to catch it, barely, and when she looked up Luka was gone.

Helping Von up, it was like as soon as Luka was gone he could think straight, his eyes were normal and he didn't feel any tugs, but it was when he pulled her up that he had to back away covering his nose and shaking his head slightly. The diving for the jar had gotten her scratches with the outfit she was wearing and that meant there was blood. It overwhelmed him and he swallowed, showing the apology in his eyes for everything including what was happening now.

Sam waited for Dean to help her more if she needed it before they began to walk back down the hallway. "So we saved the Seal within the time frame given, now we find Alex am I correct?" he voiced, the strain evident in his tone. He was trying. That meant so much.

Dean helped support Von while she limped along, her right knee all scratched and battered to hell from hitting the rough concrete. Abrasions, cuts and bruises covered her knees, elbows and even the exposed skin of her torso. Mesh was not the best material to rough house in and she winced as her entire body ached from bruises that were already starting to spread over her body. Von was happy that Dean was there, as stubborn as she was it fucking hurt to walk and as much as she wanted it to be Sam that held her she understood his distance. The way she was dressed and her fresh blood were not a safe combination. She had a habit of losing so much blood she was surprised she wasn't anemic, gathering the collection of wounds that she was, she now had cuts on her face that matched the ones on her arm. Because Von was all about accessories, what did a girl have besides her looks and toys?

"It might take us a while to find her," Dean positioned himself on the stairs to help Von hop up them; he led her up the last step and looked at Sam behind him. He didn't know what was going on in his brother's head but it wasn't anything good.

Grabbing her coat from the coat check he helped Von into it, her face twisted with discomfort. They stepped out into the night and proceeded to walk back to the Impala as quickly as Von could. She was feeling drained and more than useless having put a lot of effort into her attacks on Luka, if Moriarty still had her on lock down she wouldn't have survived what Luka threw at her. "We can always track her," Von voiced, climbing into the Impala with a hiss, "I brought enough stuff with me to do it, we just need to get back to the motel."

"Sounds good enough to me," Dean answered and gunned the Impala out of the parking lot and back to the motel double time. Since it was Kate Dean doubted she'd kill Alex, the vampire was the most sadistic he'd ever met. Kate would want to play with Alex first and she'd want to make sure it lasted as long as possible.

Sam stared at the two the whole ride, mainly Von considering she was the one covered in blood. He wanted to lap it up and press the wound till more came out, he wanted to bite into that flesh and roll his tongue along it roughly to taste not only the iron of the marvelous red but the meat as well. That wasn't him or human though and trying to rid those thoughts from his brain was like trying to tell someone to stop smoking or drinking.

The sound of his brother's cell going off made him perk up and snap back to reality a bit. Eyes wide and intent he watched as his brother's face slid to anger and worry. Leaning close to Von he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry...I'm trying...Forgive me?"

Closing her eyes Von sighed, "I know Sam."

All she wanted was to curl up and rest and have Sam lying next to her that would make her feel better if her body didn't protest it too much. That might be after they rescued Alex, and after Von got herself cleaned up, and if Sam didn't decide to turn her into a snack. Von knew he was thinking about it and even if she could turn his want to eat her into sex she could still die and then he still might wind up eating her. She wanted to view it from a detached perspective but she couldn't even with the knowledge that Sam couldn't help it, it still hurt. Turning her focus to the sharp aching throb of her knee, at least that was pain she could deal with.

_Everyone was wrong, I don't think I can do this, I love you Sam so much. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you without worrying about my own safety..._

They could talk about this right now, Alex was more important, they could talk about it, or not, when they got back with her to the motel. Though Sam would likely want to talk sometime before then, probably when they reached the motel.

888

She had thought about flipping the car many times to get free, but frankly she wasn't sure how well she could crawl out without a single dent or if that would make her go unconscious so that option stayed in the middle area of unsure and sure. When they got to the house she furrowed her brows at the sight through the window was an old man and an old woman settling down for dinner. It appeared so normal, they were still residents but as far as Alex knew the only douche bag vampires in the world that could do mind control was from some weird vampire shows based off of books that Alex never bothered with. It all went right when they brought up a struggling, gagged and tied man up and began to feed off of him.

_So they changed their ways. No more abandoned houses or barns or whatever, they find an out of the way place, change the residents and no hunter passing through would find them or suspect a thing with where they get their victims._

Being pulled out of the car, Alex went to kick one of them to find Kate there and pulling her to her. Turning her around and her neck to the side Alex screamed and moved, hearing the others laugh and watch eagerly as teeth sunk into her neck. It hurt, and it was nauseating to feel it and hear the sounds of pleasure from the newly made feasting wound. Kate didn't last long there before she separated and Alex shook her head to get her away, eyes turning partial black and she glared at all of them.

"Huh...this is new...half demon working with the Winchesters...I'm beginning to like her," Kate said, tugging her off to the house and up the front porch.

It all seemed so normal and safe in the house and yet it wasn't, Alex stumbling being led up the stairs to the next floor and was shoved hard to the ground in the bedroom they chose. Turning on her back, she grunted, knowing blood had trailed down her neck and further from moving around. Hands about to go to the gag, she was lifted again and placed on the bed there, shackled to it legs and hands. When everyone left but Kate, Alex really wished that she had never gone off onto the dance floor back at the night club.

"What is something like you doing with the Winchesters?" Kate asked, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked to the end of the bed and began to crawl onto it, over Alex and straddling her. "I mean a sweet thing like you with so much nasty...I never knew that Dean was the type."

Alex stayed calm as best she could, watching Kate and not bucking or anything, but she was trying to think up a plan to get out. She hadn't really experimented much with her powers after getting them back again, and she wondered what all she could still do. Rusty, she knew that she was at least rusty and it required working with them a bit, warming them up to get to the limits it can go, like shooting practice or sparring. It needed to be trained a bit to get back to top shape.

The hunter knew that she couldn't talk and the gag in her mouth was really one of the kink kind, and when it was removed she couldn't resist the urge to stretch her mouth back. "How do you know them? Let me guess they raided your pretty little nest and killed everyone you loved yada, yada, cut the fucking shit. You've messed with the wrong group of hunters," Alex spat.

Kate laughed and leaned in her, right hand going to the neck wound she made and pressing till fresh blood seeped out, tracing down her chest and over the corset, she found the zippers at the bottom and began to bring them up, stopping just short of the bottom of Alex's breasts. "What necessarily am I messing with huh? The only dangerous one I see in your group is maybe you but Dean, his brother Sam...And that red head, I don't see the danger. I knew the minute you crossed the borders of town. It didn't take a scientist, but you see I took you because you are Dean's lover; they killed mine, so I'm going to kill you. Or turn you, that'd be interesting. But I've learned from their mistakes, never turn a hunter that can be hazardous. We've all been informed of Gordon Walker."

Her chest rose and fell from hearing these words, and she screamed when Kate bent down and bit into her stomach drinking a bit before coming up and licking her lips. Fingers tracing along it and coming up to suck on them. Alex watched as Kate climbed off of her and searched for Alex's cell in her boot, finding it she flipped it open and dialed the number she was looking for. "Hi Dean. Long time no see...you know your girlfriend tastes really good I can see why you like her," Kate began.

_"Kate, you lay your cold dead hands on her again and I'll kill you,"_ Dean threatened, the clench of his jaw was audible through the phone line.

Kate laughed so loud Von could hear it in the silence of the Impala, a delightfully sadistic sound that made Von want to beat her head into the pavement and she didn't even have any history with her. The Impala swerved into the motel parking lot in front of Alex and Von's room and Von had to brace her arms on the dash and door to keep from being knocked around. It wasn't really all that bad so Von didn't bother getting mad at Dean, instead stubbornly hauling herself out of the car, getting an idea.

Von stood out in the cold, favoring her leg and looked to Sam as he exited the vehicle, "It was Alex's name on the caller I.D., is there way you can track her number online, GPS or something?" She didn't want to be less helpful but if Sam could do it then she could save her energy for chopping vamp heads.

_"I think I can make that compromise,"_ Kate replied over the phone, coming over to Alex and not touching with her hands at all as she opened her mouth wide, biting into Alex's inner thigh, avoiding the mouthwatering artery that could kill her if punctured, she didn't want to kill Alex...not yet.

The phone was so close to Alex so then Dean could hear her scream, as she finished that part to go to her exposed wrist and going there next. Alex wailed as the teeth were not only piercing but were gnawing to coax more. Kate moved back and licked her lips. "Not even a hand touched her. See I do show some consideration. Now here's the thing and I want you to choose very wisely. Option A, you can come on that crusade of yours to track this phone and find her dead, or Option B, you can still come on that same crusade and find her turned then we kill her in front of you using your own machete. Oh wait I'll be kind and allow you one more option. You come, she's not turned, she's not dead, but she'll be close to death with how much blood she is losing and by the time you finish killing my blind followers, she _will_ be near un-salvageable. Think of the possibilities, she dies, she gets turned or is left comatose," Kate paused.

"You fucking bitch, you really fucking expect-" Alex began before another scream ripped from her at the next bite just above her right breast.

_"Which is it? Clocks ticking Dean, and she has such rich and tasty blood."_

Sam nodded, taking out his laptop in the room, he knew that Dean was right behind them and when he heard the screams come from the phone in the motel room, Goosebumps decorated his skin. He enjoyed hearing that and could only imagine what was going on, but he shook it off hating how he reacted to that. Alex was his friend and damn it close to a sister that he had, typing in some information, hacking into the system of her cell phone. Glad that they had all sat down at one point after the town mishap to give their cell phone information for tracking in case something like this happened.

"And..." he dragged the word out, clicking, typing and then clicking once more before a big smile lit his face, this was what he did. "Found her." Taking a pen he wrote it down on a piece of paper before standing and going to the duffel that held his clothes. He needed a t-shirt and he most definitely needed some weapons he had in there that would be handy.

"Fucking bitch," he ground out, closing his eyes tight, being both angry and sickened when he heard Alex screaming. This was a nightmare and even Sam finding where she was wasn't relief enough, he wanted her in his arms he wanted her safe. He swallowed hard, hating himself for what he was about to say, "What good is doing any of that to her when I know you'd liked to have a go at me in the flesh? I bet those fangs of yours are itching to dig into me and have a nice long drink, how 'bout I show up, Alex is still very much alive and I give you a taste?"

Von hadn't wasted time getting cleaned up, instead she stripped down in the bathroom with much harshly whispered cursing and hissing, and then she sloppily cleaned out her knee and wrapped it, not bothering with the rest of her wounds. Exiting dressed in more comfortable and modest attire she got out the smudge that would be used to cover their scents. When Dean pointed to himself and shook his head, exiting the motel room that was when Von knew he was going to use himself as bait. She worked quickly and they smudged the ashes over them and Von brushed the ash through Sorcha's fur. Then they were out the door with their weapons and in the car on their way as fast as Dean could force down the accelerator and drive with one hand.

Kate laughed, "As tempting as that is, I am not stupid. I would yes love to have a go at you, after all your daddy killed my mate, but a mate for a mate that is just too good a deal to pass up. Come on Dean, think better than that if you want the prize, after all I have me self a pot of lucky charms. Besides, I doubt your blood tastes any better, she's half demon, it just holds more than a normal human hunter. When I get the chance though, don't think I won't take a _nice long drink_ out of you Dean. No, I'm going to do this; I'm going to nearly bleed her dry. Kiss, kiss, see you soon sweetie."

As soon as the line went dead, the phone was tossed at the wall and shattered. Alex smirked at how easily the vampire was riled up at what Dean's father had done. So she was getting payback on his sons because John was dead and she was really that pathetic. "It's no wonder your kind doesn't survive. Too cocky, too sure of yourself and poor planning. The only way you evolve from your past mistakes with us hunters is that you escape alive and start a new like you have done here. They are going to kill you and I'm not going to die. The odds are in my favor more than yours Kate," Alex spoke.

_Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut._

It was her words that triggered the next bite, this time, one arm was underneath her, arching her back for better leverage at the other side of her chest next to the twin wound, the other hand was scratching down her stomach and making sure to catch on and dig into the other bite there. Alex felt nauseous, she knew how much blood she was losing just from the bites and the draining but it was when there was no mouth there to latch on and suck that she was just leaking and that was cause for problem and worry.

_Come on guys...please..._ Alex thought as her brain recognized the first sign of light as a feather feeling.


	145. Chapter 145

Dean let his phone snap closed and drop, two hands on the wheel he gunned the car down the street and made a combat turn down a smaller road at Sam's instructions. Von kept hold of Sorcha in the backseat to keep her from flying around at Dean's stunt man driving, he was going fast but it would never be fast enough, he wanted to be there chopping off Kate's head as soon as she had called him. Another sharp turn and the place was up ahead, both Dean and Von were shocked at the locale. Were the vampires trying to move up in the world or were they just getting that daring?

In synchronized formation they filed out of the car and approached the house like they had done it a million times. Sneaking in the back sounded as good an idea as any; it was away from the street light lights and any other night owls that might be wandering the streets. Dean knelt down in front of the door and started to pick the lock, knowing vampires they had probably already heard someone at the door already. The undead fuckers could probably hear a pin drop three football fields away.

When the door creaked open they entered cautiously but the calm soon ended when Sorcha swung around with a growl and Von followed suit and sank her machete into the neck of a Fang that thought he could sneak up on her. That's when they all started coming out of the wood work, there were a lot of them, and Von had never seen a nest this big.

"Mighty big shindig," Dean snarked and claimed a head of his own from one that was too eager to show her worth.

All the time in the back of his mind was, _Where was Alex I have to find her_.

Sam could probably smell her or at least Dean was hoping. "Sam," Dean called, kicking a vampire in the chest to knock it backwards while another came in at the side. He didn't have the chance to explain what he wanted but he knew that Sam understood what he was asking without him having to ask it.

The moment his brother said his name he was on it, a grin flashed over his face and he saw the fear in some of the vampires faces which could only mean they knew what he was from seeing his eyes when he entered the light. Growling, he punched and was surprised to hear the crack of the neck snap on the woman he socked, she didn't get back up from the floor but didn't mean that she wouldn't heal. He kicked at the next one that got in his way before he smelled it. Blood and it wasn't Von's or the vampires they were beheading.

"Upstairs, last bedroom on the left," he yelled, "I'll take care of these guys," he turned and walked to the group attacking them, machete in one hand the rest was all him.

A fount of blood spurted up to the ceiling as the latest victim of Von's machete toppled over headless onto the ornate rug. Sorcha was doing her share, tearing through necks that she could get to; luckily vampirism was not a human to animal transferable disease. One quick look to check on Sam and she could see that he was enjoying himself more than he ever would have if he were still human.

The way he attacked, how he plunged into the lot of them without caution reminded her of the stories about Berserkers, men who would wear bear of wolf skins to take on those attributes of that animal, the skills, strength, power and ferocity. They were feared the world over and none would take them on lightly, being the perfect blend of man and beast they were unstoppable. Von wondered after all the vampires were dead if he wouldn't try to look for something else to kill.

888

Rising from the wound she had given, Kate stared at Alex whose heart rate was slowing down, whose eyes looked about ready to flutter down but she was fighting to keep that feeling from washing over her. That made her happy. She had been hungry, made sure to starve herself tonight knowing that she could get away with this plan. But it was the commotion downstairs that had gained her attention plus the audible growl.

"Aw how sweet they brought a dog," Kate spoke softly, brushing back Alex's hair from her face, leaning down and kissing her on the mouth with some of Alex's own blood still contained behind her lips.

Opening them and giving it back to Alex, she smiled as the brunette choked on it. Pulling back, she stood and turned to face the door at the exact moment of the footsteps hauling down the hallway. Hiding behind the door when it opened she watched Dean come into view, Alex's shaking her head as best she could, Kate came up from behind and gripped Dean's wrist and twisted hearing the clang of the machete before she grabbed both of his arms and pressed him into the wall, her foot closing the door.

"Hello Dean, my, my you've grown up more, it shows on your face. You look better," she said, flicking his attention to Alex with her eyes but returning them to him. "That makes the two of you at least." Kate opened her mouth and went to for his neck only to stop. "You smell different. How is that possible...?"

"It's this new cologne I'm wearing," Dean grunted, eyes downcast over his shoulder at Kate behind him, "do you like?" He attempted to free himself but Kate tightened her grip causing Dean to wince and clench his jaw with a growl. The room reeked of freshly spilled blood and he knew it was all Alex's, he had seen it in the split second he had to take in her appearance on the bed.

Dean could hear the commotion downstairs, like a war zone trapped in a house and grinned, "Your big, blood-thirsty family is getting hacked to pieces down there, don't you ever get tired of having to start over?"

An especially loud shriek peeled through the house and Dean tried to turn that into the distraction that would get him out of Kate's hold. He forced all of his weight back on her by kicking away from the wall, the unbalanced momentum and suddenness caused Kate to trip and Dean to land on top of her facing the ceiling. Taking his cue he rolled off and crawled towards his machete only to have Kate grab his leg and haul him backwards. Turning around to face her he found her straddling him, she was a tiny thing but strong enough to hold him down. Finding himself in a position that wasn't much better than the last he stared hard into Kate's eyes.

"I'm sure I mentioned to you before that I draw the line at necrophilia," he reminded cockily, finding that she was smiling a smile that made his blood go cold.

"Ah, but you haven't drawn the line at something worse than me Dean and that gives hope. Talking about that so called family downstairs of mine, they were just the muscle to keep your friends busy. Don't think I didn't plan this ahead of time, I knew that one day I'd have to run into you again and chances were you wouldn't be alone, what were the odds I was right? And now, your girlfriend is dying, and I'm going to take that long nice drink I've been yearning for," Kate said, not stopping this time as she dove to his neck.

Sam grabbed the female's head with both his hands and brought it up so she could see who was preventing her from another meal; the horror in her eyes excited him. Going to twist her head he fell back when she tackled him. He had left Von downstairs with Sorcha to take on the small weak ones that had hovered into the corner of the house praying to not be noticed while he went to help Dean. Kate was strong and was screaming like one would in battle, frustrated and determined.

Growling into her face he rolled them over, machete pressing closer to her neck and when she kneed him in the groin, his eyes flared, a loud bark filled the hallway and his hands went for her neck digging in, feeling the pops and the bones snapping, Kate's eyes wide and they remained that way when her head was off her shoulders. Breathing heavily he snapped at the motionless body and removed his hands, standing he wiped his hands onto his pants, leaving blood streaks, before he stumbled back, hitting the wall and sliding down. Dizzy and he winced at the pain in his crotch. "Dean...how's Alex?" he managed.

Staggering to his feet Dean bypassed Kate's lifeless body and was at the side of the bed reaching for Alex, stopping to look down at himself to make sure he didn't have any vampire blood on him. Because when he saw Alex's body there was hardly a spot where Kate hadn't bit her, he reached for her and cold skin met his fingers and that's when he felt the first cold needles of panic piercing into his chest.

"Alex," he lifted her up into his arms, brushing back her hair, this wasn't something they could fix on their own she needed a hospital.

Without thinking he started to put his right hand over one bite and then the other, there was too much blood soaked into the sheets from all the bites that Dean couldn't really tell how much she had lost but telling by the bites...Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw breathing hard from the pain that showered his body and he lifted his head to see Von entering the room but knowing well enough to stay back since she had vampire blood splattered over her. Von turned her head to Sam then away back at the couple on the bed, wishing she could lend some assistance in some way.

"She needs a hospital," Dean wrapped her in the blanket, lifted her effortlessly and carried her out the door into the hallway. Von and Sorcha followed a little ways behind stopping at the trunk to the Impala.

"We'll stay here and clean up this mess and meet you at the hospital as soon as possible," Von said nothing more, anything else would have wasted time and she watched Dean place Alex into the car while she pulled out what they had stocked for gasoline in the trunk. Slamming the trunk down the Impala sped off and Von watched it a second as it disappeared before she headed back into the house.

Sam was moving downstairs when he made sure that all rooms were empty and found Von pouring out the gasoline. He checked for all heads off before he took the gasoline can from her and did the upstairs without stepping in the chemicals. Walking back down he exited with her before she lit the match and let the house go up in flames. Sam felt immensely awkward being around Von and Sorcha now, after what he did; he thoroughly enjoyed it to a degree of near psychotic and too animal.

"I'm sorry you had to see that...I...I don't know what came over me, but it was like..." he stopped, getting into one of the cars there he was glad to find they had left the keys in the thing before starting the ignition and pulling away from the place with Von and Sorcha in the same enclosed space.

One thing he was grateful for was that Von had made sure to clean up some so then he couldn't smell much of her blood but more the antiseptic she used then bandaging. It made it so much easier to be around her, and yeah he had the adrenaline of killing, fighting, but he had to calm himself down and it was working but it still lingered.

Von didn't say anything on the way back to the motel, what could she say that wouldn't come out harsh despite it being true?

_Yes Sam, it's called blood rage, or lust depending on how you want to look at it, I know exactly what came over you and it, it's scary how it scared me and yet didn't, maybe I wish I could have enjoyed it on the same level as you..._

When the car stopped Von and Sorcha got out, Von wanted a shower and needed to give Sorcha a bath too. She waited for Sam to enter the motel room before closing it and locking it behind them, trudging to the bathroom to begin to strip out of her bloody clothes, leaving them in a pile and wrapping a towel around herself. In her toiletry bag she pulled out some dog shampoo and went to tub turning the taps on to start filling it. She came out into the main room, holding one arm over the towel while the other held the bottle of dog shampoo.

"I want to give Sorcha a bath first and then...you can have a shower and then I will," she was about to say 'we' when she corrected herself. Von looked away, she thought it would be best to take separate showers and had no intentions of hurting Sam's feelings but she was sure that was exactly what she had done. Especially since she had hurt her own feelings in saying it, she wanted to be close to him but she was confused and scared by Noah's words.

Von loved Sam with every fiber of her being and found that she was finding Sam's wolf side more alluring which maybe scared her more than anything. She had a passionate hate for werewolves, always had and now she was developing very different emotions towards them ever since she had been in Noah's transformed presence. There was some connection that she had never been aware of before, and she couldn't explain the strange sensation she had experienced while she was in the room with Noah and Sam. Thinking about it more she realized she had been staring at Sam the whole time, a faint blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized and moved into the bathroom with Sorcha to give her, her bath.

888

Alex had been fighting to stay awake but it was so hard to stick to the task, one was to prove that she wasn't close to dying that she was fine, she could make it and the other was so then she didn't get closer to that as well as closer to being around Leon in her own head. Trying to open her eyes was like trying to remove a brick from a plethora of bricks in the wall with her bare hands. Finally managing to get something she wasn't surprised to find herself anywhere but where she had been or would be.

Leon sat across from her in a leather chair that would be seen in a psychologist's office and then came the couch that fit the same leather style and idea of the office. Looking around tired and dazed, she exhaled and stared at him as he was jotting down a few notes. When he brought his head up he was wearing glasses without the lenses, hair was slightly slicked back, he was wearing the whole getup and he even had a pipe that spurted out bubbles. A smile spread across his face before he set the notepad and pen to the table to the side. Holding the pipe in his hand and bringing it to his mouth in a gesture that was all too Dr. Phil Alex rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Really, Leon out of all the times now is when you choose to dress up?" she voiced.

"I thought it'd be entertaining, get you in the spirit. I'm not here shockingly to torture you...yet...you are dying, losing blood, not something I would have pictured you to flicker off the planet with especially when the ones that have done this to you are vampires. Seriously? I thought you would come to me in a big bang of confetti, streamers, trumpets and flying body parts. My wish though did not come this Christmas. Tell me how do you feel? Be honest," Leon replied.

"How do you think I feel? I feel like I can't move my body, even here, I feel light headed and short of breath."

"Good, good. Keep going. What do you wish the most right at this very moment?"

"Honestly, to stuff that pipe down your fucking throat and watch you hiccup bloody bubbles. Stuff the self help yoga crap please. Leon you know I'm back to myself, it's nothing you didn't know already, because somehow you find things out about me that have happened and I don't get it."

"Ah...so really the thing you want is Dean. You love him; you've finally said it out loud. It tears me up inside to know that he's not here to share in this conversation; he was such fun and held such promise. Listen, I'll tell you a secret. He's rushing you to the hospital right now. This very second, but you know what? I would not be surprised if you didn't wake up immediately, give or take a few days you are mine. Maybe if I'm lucky forever if he doesn't make it in time," Leon paused, looking at the watch on his wrist and tapping it. "You have minutes Alex, minutes till you officially give out and you die. I believe since you can't move how about we watch this lovely show together on High Definition."

He snapped as a television showed up, showing the gas pedal nearly connected to the floor of the Impala, knuckles tight on the steering wheel, Dean determined and yet glancing at what was her body in the backseat. The lights of the town were filling the car and Alex's face softened, "Dean..."

The Impala slammed to a halt in front of the emergency entrance and ripping the keys out of the ignition Dean ducked into the back and pulled Alex's unconscious body into his arms. He stormed into the hospital shouting for help and looking frantically around for any hospital staff until one came hurrying towards him to assess the situation. Dean spewed out some story about them having been at a party when they were leaving and got attacked by some crazy people. He went ahead and said that the crazies had fangs, like they were going to believe him anyway and he didn't care that they'd probably call the cops and get him to answer questions as long as they could fix Alex.

Other hospital staff took Alex from Dean and carried her away on a bed preventing him from following, but he could see that they were already assessing her and hooking her up to saline. But it was blood, she needed blood and Dean would cut open his own veins and feed it to her if he knew it would have helped. What was he supposed to do when all he was, was useless? He couldn't fix her or help all he could do was wait, and hope they were smart enough to start pumping the blood she needed into her before she died. No, she wasn't going to die, she couldn't die.

_Alex, hang in there, please...hang in there…_

"The humans are being so idiotic, don't they know the difference between a need for one substance compared to another? Obviously not. I mean come on seriously...you chose them over being us?" Leon rolled his eyes, blowing into the pipe to make more bubbles come up and pop.

Alex coughed and a pained sound escaped her. "I chose the best of both worlds."

"Alright Hannah Montana. You know that's another thing you humans choose to worship flawed other beings that are in a light that just shows them for what they really are. Attention seeking amoebas. Ooooh watch they are even trying to restart your heart, how sweet. Blood you morons!" Leon laughed as he watched, crossing his ankle onto his knee. "This is better than the movies."

Feeling electricity in her system she screamed, voice raspy and her head was thrown back. A moment for inhaling before it started again. The sound of the beeping going in and out and then back in and staying was like wrestling and Alex was thankful it chose a winner, as she groaned and her breathing was fast but slowing down. Alex saw them place in a needle for a blood transfusion, even feeling it start to course through her own veins, it'd take a lot of blood and time.

"Now, tell me Alex, how did that make you feel?"

888

Tightening his jaw, he nodded at the empty room, "Yeah...sorry." Grabbing a fresh change of clothes he exited the motel room and began to walk, not caring where he was going until he found a school, breaking in wasn't too hard and he was only there to use the showers in the locker rooms. Sighing he placed his as clean as he could get them from the dried blood onto the tile and hung his head.

_"Monster!"_

Snapping his eyes open he quickly turned off the water and shook his head, that going from there and downward till he felt somewhat dry but not fully. Taking his clean clothes he changed and pulled on the boots he had worn to the club on, picking up the of no use clothes and remembered that he still had all of Von's stuff in the pants pocket. He'd have to give them back to her when he got back. Leaving and making sure that he wasn't seen he headed back to the motel room only to find her worried, brows raised and tossing the clothes onto the bed he stalked up to her and stared down at her.

"If I remember hearing so clear you said I could take a shower and then you could. Go take your shower I went and did mine already. And don't worry I didn't kill anyone on the way there and back, no mob screaming with pitchforks and torches to get the monster!" Sam yelled the last bit, turning around sharply and grabbing his cell phone, trying to refrain from crushing it in his hand and instead pressed the small button and went to his contacts to highlight his brother's cell and dialed. Sam didn't even wait for Von to reply, he knew when she left to go back into the bathroom and when his brother picked up he breathed out. Control.

Von retreated into the bathroom, no shouting back and no slamming of doors. She wanted to curl into a ball and disappear, monster, she was the only monster here, doing the only thing she knew how to, pushing Sam away yet again instead of staying close to him like she always told him she would. Disgusted with her the feeling only grew as she took her shower. After she washed out her hair and started to scrub down her body she scrubbed and scrubbed her wounds till they blazed with pain.

Tears burned her eyes and the water washed them away for more to take their place, the pain wasn't enough, it wasn't cleansing. She still needed it and after the abrasions and cuts were all freshly raw did she end her shower and carefully towel off. Von saw to each wound with the appropriate covering if it needed it and got dressed in ripped jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut.

888

Dean wiped a hand down his face and sniffed, flipping open his phone and answering it, pausing, "What's wrong? And don't say nuthin', it's never nothing when you're usin' the phone like a respirator," he was vaguely relieved that his voice sounded normal and not strained.

The damn doctors still hadn't come out and told him anything, which was making him have a hard time thinking it was a good thing. Being a hospital though, they always made you wait whether the news was good or bad, Dean was certain that doctors were just a bunch of sadists that liked to see him wringing his hands and trying not to have a melt down at the expense of being uninformed.

Furrowing his brows he knew that Dean was anything but fine even though he sounded it. "I'm on my way, get yourself some coffee, I'll bring you extra clothes to change and deodorant," Sam said, hanging up and grabbing his brothers stuff and then looking at Von when she exited, opening his mouth to apologize, "I'm...going to the hospital, I'll keep you updated." Leaving he really wished that he wasn't so angry and riled up, climbing into the car he wiped off the steering wheel, leaving the seats to the imagination as he left.

Noah cursed when someone sped out of the parking lot to the motel, finding that it was Sam was one thing, finding that he was in a mood was another and finding that he didn't even recognize him...shaking his head and pulling into a space, he closed the door to the Nova and knocked on the door that he swore he had seen the tall yet brooding come out of. Waiting for someone to answer, he found Von there and he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Is it just me or is Sam not handlin' as well as I expected? Maybe it's a good thing that I brought your car by," Noah said, smiling at her as he gave her the Nova's keys. "If you are wonderin' how I found you, may I remind that I have a killer nose. Now are you goin' to make me stand out here all night or can I come in?" The smile faded on his face in and he stepped forward and hugged her. "What's wrong doll?"

888

Von said nothing as he left and she wished she had, wished she had grabbed him and kissed him and told him how sorry she was for being so stupid. That time had quickly passed; after when they got back then she would make it up to him she would keep that promise. On her way to get the whiskey out of her duffle she turned when a knock came to the door. Grabbing it anyway and taking a pull she opened the door to find Noah, she hadn't expected him and it couldn't be a worse time. Stepping back to let him in she instantly stiffened when he hugged her, she wasn't in the mood to humor anything and as politely as she could she moved away from his embrace.

"Alex is in the hospital, some vampire named Kate got her on our hunt and nearly drained her." Noah really liked Alex, maybe he would leave to go visit her and leave Von alone. Von wanted to be alone and drink and sleep and then when Sam came back she was going to say sorry till she lost consciousness from lack of air. She didn't think Sam was a monster, she never thought that... "Thank you for driving all this way to drop off my car, you really didn't have to," she smiled kindly at him.

"Actually I believe on principle of the thing, I did. I hope Alex is fine, though considerin' you are left here all alone with your amazin' dog, that she's in good hands. But are you?" Noah asked, eyes flicking to the whiskey and held out his hand for it, when she didn't give it to him and took a pull from it he chuckled. "I'm not goin' to take it; I'm askin' to share the wealth. Nothin' like a fresh kill and liquor to take away the hype."

Von raised her eyebrow with her lips still attached to the bottle, Sam always tried to do the right thing and take it away which naturally pissed her off. He was the one who couldn't handle his liquor. "I thought you said it wasn't a good idea for a werewolf to have alcohol, that they would risk losing the control they managed to gain?"

Noah shook his finger at her, his face morphed into an impression of Bobby's chiding, but his voice was entirely his. "Now I said that because I figured Sam's alcohol level isn' nearly as sturdy," he paused as his face broke and it lit with a huge smile. "However me, I can hold my liquor just fine and anyways, the full moon is practically out of cycle. I've had more time and don' think I haven' experimented with how far my system can go before I lose that control I have managed to gain and retain." Still holding out his hand he put his weight on one leg and then placed his hand on his hip. "If you like I could flip my hair and oh I don' know like, totally, like I don' know, like, be BFF. Oh my god, that is just like totally ABMY. Amazing beyond my years," Noah said, staring at her with his mouth hung open and his hands now on his face in shock before he fanned himself. "Come on alcohol. I'll be your drinkin' buddy."

Taking a wary step back out of caution and repulsion, Von's lip curled like she had eaten something disgustingly sour. She despised valley girls and despised that people thought it was funny to act like them. "I'll let you have a drink, if you never, EVER act like that again, because the next time you do I won't be nice about it," she warned taking another swig but keeping an eye on him. She should have just told him to leave for acting like that, most would think he had already had enough to drink, either that or was on drugs.

Noah laughed and nodded, "Agreed, because frankly I don' wanna have to act like that again. I only did it so then you would give up the damn bottle, you hogger," he said, taking the bottle from her and giving a nice long pull before handing it back, watching her eying him with caution. "You know you look at me like that any longer, I can give you a list of things not to do around a werewolf. They will begin to like it. Tip number one, wary is good but obvious wary is bad."

Going to the couch he sat down and when he saw Sorcha he smiled and patted his knees, watching her come to him he began to pet her, scratch behind the ears, along the neck down to her back and then a little under the chin before he did the routine all over again. Pampered. "So I'm guessin' from the stench of blood pourin' off of you, that half of it has not washed away scent wise from the vampires and the other half is all you bein' injured. If you have another bottle by all means bring it to the table, I'll listen if you are willin' to spill the beans I know you've got canned up inside of you. Just as long as I get some booze out of it and a smiles and laughs from beautiful company."

"I'm not in the mood for any bean spillin', no offense."

All she wanted was to drink enough to be able to fall asleep, she was ass deep in exhaustion but past the point where it showed and she actually appeared normal and not tired. Von did manage to find another bottle in her duffel and brought it to the table along with two of the cheap plastic cups that all motel rooms had so that her and Noah wouldn't have to be swapping spit all night from passing the bottle.

"Anything else I should know about what not to do around werewolves?"

"Plenty. But I'm not sure if you're up to the challenge of stayin' at least remotely on the side of knowledgeable and not drinkin' yourself into oblivion. Trust me when I say that is another step that is the wrong move to do around a werewolf," Noah replied, "How about this. I challenge you to a game of how long one of us can hold their liquor without getting' drunk or losin' their control. Got it? The first one that loses has to choose one thing the other person has to do." Taking the other bottle he poured himself a good amount in the cup and raised his brows with a hint of a grin in his brown eyes.

"That sounds like a really bad, really dangerous idea, considering you just contradicted yourself by saying it's a bad idea to get drunk around a werewolf and then challenging me to a drinking match, with you just so happening to be a werewolf," she pointed out, looking at him suspiciously.

"I..." Noah took the swig of his cup and nodded his head. "I'm just losin' my speech here aren' I? This is a first. Okay then, what do you presume we do? I'm not just goin' to sit here and let you drink alone but I'm not just goin' to sit here and watch you drink yourself into a stupor that might as well knock you unconscious. That's not smart. Besides you picked up on another thing that I didn' even have to tell you...never...ever...play games with a werewolf."

Von took a swig from her bottle, "I've known that one nearly all my life, maybe I should be asking what I _can_ do with a werewolf since you won't let me just drink."

There seemed to be a whole lot more that one couldn't do with a werewolf around without provoking them than what you could do around them. Again Von knew this already but she was wanting specifics, she wanted to know if there was anything safe she could do with Sam besides just sitting there and keeping her mouth shut and making him think that she thought he was a freak or that she hated him. Maybe she should call, Von didn't want to apologize over the phone she'd rather do it in person. No, Sam could be at the hospital right now and they always got mad at you if you were on your cell phone. Because it messes with the equipment or something stupid like that and that made her think whether she should bother at all.

Noah set his cup down and leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "What you can do with a werewolf...well we aren't as limited as I made it sound. Yeah there are cautions but really we can do many things. Talk, watch television, go on dates, go for a run in the mornin' though that one might be hard to do unless said werewolf is willin' to slow down enough for you. Sex. We can do sex, and I mean we can _do_ sex...it's just the precaution on the sex that we find it hard to do. Like I said back in the panic room, we can break your pelvis, we can lose control and we can tear you to shreds and eat you, but we _can_ have sex."

Noah felt like he was trying to prove a point, like they were still capable of love and passion and they were. He was. "God damn it we can have intimacy, make love, make out, kiss normal and have relationships. You and Sam are a lucky couple; though you might fight you are really lucky. It's rare to find someone that understands and is willin' to go through the steps." A beat and the smile lit his face slowly as he continued. "You can...you can do a lot of things that humans do, that you do, and still be normal. Yeah you have to watch what is said and everythin' to not offset but one would get that from a high temper person anyways. Just minus the literal teeth, claws and extra strength."

_Why am I still talking? She obviously doesn't want to talk to me, so I should just leave and bid her goodnight. That I'll be getting a room at the motel so then in case anything happens with Sam I am right here._

_"Jealousy doesn't suit you Noah, but you do wear it,"_ the words of his ex floated in his head.

"I should probably just head out. Get a room and leave you to your alcohol self consumption party that I have interrupted," he said, standing up and taking the left bottle on the table to take one more long pull from before setting it back down.

Von frowned, trying to think if she had said or done anything wrong. He had been so adamant about keeping her company and all the while with a smile and sparkle in his eye. Now it was the opposite and she knew from thinking about it that she wasn't the cause, was she? "What's wrong?" her frown stayed firmly in place.

What Noah said was still clearly in her head being processed, had talking about it brought up some kind of painful memory? He sounded like he really wanted her to believe that they were just as capable of love, real, true, honest love as everyone else. Von did believe that but she was struggling to work through it all and she wasn't as strong as she wanted herself to be. If she was then she wouldn't have gotten Sam mad at her or hurt him, she was always hurting him.

Swallowing Noah turned his head and looked at Von. "I may seem like I'm just the happiest person in the world, that I have nothin' to be sad about. It's just an image. Ever since I have been infected, it's like what I already had goin' for me, was enhanced. I'm pushin' people away, not the friend kind of pushin' people away but the romantic aspect. The woman that I almost killed, I pushed her away, I am most positive that I pushed my wife away into multiple arms of men. It's hard to talk about things like this to help you and Sam because I know that at least someone out there has it workin' for them, it makes me happy, but it saddens me too. The moon is like a seductress, a nasty seductress to my bein', and she's made me love her and somehow get in the way of findin' another to love. Pushin' them away is another step closer to her."

Sitting down, he found that even if he tried he couldn't take a step away from the couch now that he was talking about things. Noah took the bottle and tightened his jaw as he took a swig. It'd take a lot more for him to get to that point of no return for the night and he wasn't going to get to that limit any time soon, but right now it was comfort and warm down his throat and nesting in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Von couldn't give any other words, she had no experience with relationships, had steered clear of them all her life.

Avoided the complexities of it, avoided getting close that was all different now that she had come back into Sam's life. She was right to think that love would hurt, because it did and yet every day she went through more of it and didn't want to think about her life without it. Another drink and her eyes dropped to the bottle on thought, how hard would it be to live to have something so close and yet so far as the moon calling to you?

Von would admit that a part of her felt it's pull while she was in the room with Sam and Noah but she was wise enough to know that that paled in comparison to how they felt. She had nothing to compare it to except if Sam was trapped in a cage and she couldn't reach to him and could think of nothing else but him. The irony was that that was almost how it was now, no cage needed.

Noah shrugged and met her green orbs. "What can I do about it? I've had to live with it and knowledge that I might never feel the embrace or kiss of another woman beyond a simple hello or comfort...yeah it's hard, but look at me now. I'm still the Noah that everyone knows and loves. I'm like a greetin' card that you open up and it isn' the shitty kind that everyone gets but the one that always puts a smile on someone's face," he paused and then his brows rose, the corner of his mouth turning up a bit. "I should use that more often that was good."

Von chuckled with a small smile then she went back to being serious, "I'm sure there's someone out there for you Noah, a smart, sexy and kind woman whose understanding, or maybe you'll even find a she-wolf, after all they say there's supposed to be someone out there for everyone, right?" Now she was spewing her own Hallmark fluff and while she didn't buy into 'meant to be' foolishness she knew Noah would find someone and hoped that what she said would make him feel better. She had never been any good at comforting people and usually made things worse to the point they never got better.

"She-wolf? Yeah well it's not that easy. Thanks for the attempt at comfort though," Noah smiled, his eyes on hers and he found that he had been staring for too long, entranced and he blinked and cleared his throat. "I should be goin' but if I just heard correctly that was the last room they gave out in the main office."

"You could hear that?" Von blinked in amazement, finding it hard not to be surprised. "Well, if that's the case, there are two beds here, me and Sam...We usually share a bed, I don't think he'd mind if the other was used." She wanted him out before but if he had no where to go she didn't want him driving around for the rest of the night trying to find a place or sleeping out in the street. And she wasn't going to offer up her car for him to sleep in, that'd be pretty damn cold-hearted.

"You'd really let me stay? I mean sure it'd be easier so then if Sam had a problem I'd be right here. But are you really positive? I don' wanna put you out. I could just go and find some tree to park under...though last time I tried that the squirrels weren' necessarily happy with that and wouldn' shut their mouths. Okay I'll take you up on the offer. Thanks Von."

Noah didn't want to just stand up and start stripping, instead he undid his shoes and carefully, organized set them off to the side of the couch and stood, walking over to the bed and sitting down, his wallet, phone and wrist watch being placed on the night stand. Glancing over at Von who was drinking and watching him he tilted his head to the side, intrigued.

"What? Do I have somethin' on my ass? My forehead? Did my tail peak out?" Noah asked, joking and yet holding some seriousness. It had been a long time it seemed since another woman had looked at him or let alone watched his every move.

Pulling the bottle from her mouth she shook her head, "Everything is where it should be, you can relax." Noah was nice and she did trust him because he was helping Sam but that didn't mean she knew him and she tended to keep an eye on people she didn't know. Taking another drink she licked the whiskey off her lips, it was burning her pretty good but she was still waiting for the buzz.

Clearing his throat he smiled and then stood, his hands going to his button up and then stopping. "If you don' mind. I can' sleep in full clothin'. Some yes, but with this much no. Would it be okay if I reduced it to undershirt and boxers or would you prefer undershirt and jeans as to not make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Undershirt and boxers is fine," she appreciated him asking instead of dropping trough and hoping for the best. Boxers she could deal with on a guy, if he had been wearing tighty whities she would have told him to keep the jeans on. If he had been wearing tighty whities that would have almost been as bad as the valley girl thing and she would have questioned his sanity. "I can turn the light off for you if you want and just leave the small lamp on and I promise to be as quiet as possible," she was already standing to go for the main light switch, the bottle of whiskey going with her as well.

"There really is no need, if you need to find your way I'd rather you have light then stumble and crack your skull from drinkin' too much. Plus I can sleep with lights on no problem. Thanks for being considerate," Noah replied.

Undoing the buttons he removed the shirt and set it aside on the nightstand as well, neat and done before going to his jeans, the tongue of the belt out and sliding from it's loops before falling to the ground as well as the heavy denim. Sighing at the weight gone he turned to the bed and observed.

The covers were pulled back and he sat down only to find he had to stand back up and he walked around to the other side. Sitting and then standing. Sitting at the edge of the bed he shook his head and went back to the first place he had been before crawling in right to the middle and flipping from his back to his stomach then his back before settling. A smile lit his face and he closed his eyes, snuggling into the covers and sheets, feeling eyes on him again he peeked his own opened and found Von still standing with the bottle in hand staring at him.

"Okay, okay I know a little too dog-like but being a wolf we like to find our comfort spot just like everythin' in this world," he said matter of fact, about to close his eyes when he suddenly couldn't stop staring at Von as she drank more and more. "Um, might want to slow down on that doll."

"Noah, please stop worrying about how much I'm drinking, I might not look it but I can hold my liquor better than most and if you keep on making comments you're going to hurt my little girly feelings," she flicked off the lights and easily made her way back to the couch with the small lamp on between the beds. Von turned back towards the beds and looked over at Noah, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get snappy, it's just...it's been a long night," she slouched back into the couch, taking another pull and looking down at the bottle. Some drank whole bottles of wine to themselves; Von drank whole bottles of whiskey. After this she was sure she'd be set to go to bed.

"No offense was taken, and who said I was worryin'? I know you can hold your liquor and there is no provin' it to me, all I was statin' was that sometimes the levels to becomin' drunk cannot be rushed, otherwise you'll not only wake up with a headache and nausea, you'll find that your stomach doesn' quite agree to let everythin' come out of your mouth. As for the long night...I have no doubt on that," Noah remarked, arms coming up and bending underneath his head for support as he stared at her and flicked to the ceiling.

_If only I could cradle that bottle as fiercely as you do, I think I'd be snappy as well, but since I am trying to keep society safe, that can never be me again._


	146. Chapter 146

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Von sighed, placing the bottle between her legs while she lounged on the couch. Quiet settled back on the room and Von drank a little more, finally beginning to feel the affects of the bottle of alcohol. A warm fuzzy feeling wrapped around her stomach and through her chest, the cause of drinking so much so quickly. But it was welcome making her feel less and more lonely at the same time which only made her want to drink more.

Sorcha decided she could take it easy and was nestled by the couch asleep, dreaming whatever it was dogs dreamed about. She was happy that she no longer smelled like that skunky ash or like vampires and while she hadn't appreciated Sam yelling at Red she knew that Red had every intention of making it up to Sam. She only hoped that Sam would forgive her and that Von would get that stick out of her ass and start living without fear of Sam tearing her to little pieces. She was stronger than that and there had to be perks to sleeping with a werewolf, like stamina among other things.

888

Dean was staring down into the Styrofoam cup that contained the coffee him trying to see the bottom, maybe there were answers down there. Every time the door opened people kept on looking up, Dean guessed he wasn't the only one waiting for somebody to show up. There still wasn't any word on the doctor's end, why was it taking them so long to tell him that she was alright?

Taking a sip of the coffee it wasn't much better than tar, but it was what a nurse had handed to him without him asking for it. It gave him something to do so he figured he might as well drink it, or at lest attempt to, the stuff was pretty damn nasty. The next time the sliding doors opened Dean actually looked up to see who it was glad to see Sam heading right for him. Then he frowned when he didn't see Von and placed the coffee down next to the magazines on the table. "You two didn't get into another fight did you; I swear you two fight like a married couple."

Sam huffed as he sat into the chair and ran his hand through his hair before tightening his jaw and shaking his head. "Can we please not talk about this?" he asked, turning to look at his brother and he saw something that made him tilt his head and bring his brows in. "They haven't said anything to you yet...you really do love her..."

Watching the rolling of his brother's eyes as he went to take another sip of the coffee only to stop and pull back. Apparently it wasn't that good of a brew. Hospitals never knew how to make caffeine from the bean. Sam could hear everything in the hospital, smell more of the antiseptic than anything but he knew when the last heart beat gave out, he could hear the heart monitors the doctors talking behind the staff only doors to the other patients in certain wards of the emergency room. Beyond that were the actual rooms that could have regular visitors and were probably asleep by now without a care in the world as they got better.

Dropping his voice so then only Dean could hear he spoke. "If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you what I'm hearing if what I pick up on is about Alex. So far it's pretty busy but if I try I bet I can find her name in the mess of noises," he whispered.

_"Patient in for heart att-"_

"Is she going to live? She'll be fine sir but you need to let us work-"

"We've managed to stabilize her, but she needs blood, she's lost a lot and it'll be a miracle if she wakes up." A pause. "We are finishing up on putting the breathing tube in, getting the fluids connected to her system and then we'll move her to the correct ward."

When he saw his brother nod at him, liking that idea it was then that he found it, his face grew into confusion and he looked at Dean, "You aren't going to like this," he began before explaining what he just heard and was continuing to hear.

His little brother was right, he didn't like it, but there was still hope, she was still alive, but a breathing tube that meant..."Does that mean she's not breathing on her own?"

_And if they're saying it'd take a miracle for her to wake up..._

He didn't want to put the rest into a sentence or image in his head because she was going to wake up or they would find a way to wake her up. They had Von, a powerful witch, better than any damn faith healer or miracle worker. If Alex didn't wake up on her own then they would help her.

Sam shook his head, "It sounds like she's not breathing on her own, that without it, there is no way that she would be alive right now. Her heart had stopped Dean, so the breathing tube is helping. They are going to be coming down the hall soon to inform you of this and then you will be able to see her."

_Well by John I am useful._

"Thanks Dr. Quinn," Dean replied sarcastically not caring that Sam was giving him a look.

Now all he had to do was not bite off the doctor's head for not coming to him sooner and telling him what the hell was going on. After the doctor explained to him more medical jargon than he wanted to hear he was led to her room. His chest tightened at the sight of all the tubes and wires that they had put into her. Dean tried to find some detachment but he couldn't, this was all his fault, if he hadn't sent her to dance she would have never been taken. He should have known and he should have dragged the bitch out to take off her head. Sam had done that though, popped her head off like it was a dandelion top. Wanting to pull his eyes away and not look at her like this he found he couldn't. Pulling up a chair he gazed at her with a lost expression on his face for quite a while until he finally reached up and took her hand that lay at her side.

Sam had managed to get a pass to also come in and visit with his brother, after some heavy explaining and the factor of the doctor being tired that he just waved it off as okay. Coming up to the door and stopping in the frame he entered and closed the wooden plank to give them quiet, finding another chair in the room he watched as the elder Winchester acted zoned out, eager for Alex to wake up and holding her hand like it would help.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was how his father was when Dean was comatose nearly two years ago. If this was how Dean was when he had died and was lying there rotting on that cot in that town. Sam didn't speak and wouldn't unless Dean wanted to, but he clicked on his phone to light it back up, rolling to Von's name and sending her a text message for an update and asking how she was handling there. He wanted to also say he was sorry, but he wanted to do that in person rather than by technology. It was a hope that she could detect in between the lines those words he was thinking and feeling.

Dean only lifted his head to acknowledge his brother, lowering his head back down to catch Alex's eyes flicker for a fraction of a second. She was dreaming, that meant she was alive, she was still in there, and that meant she would get through this. He hated seeing the breathing tube, remembering that he'd had one shoved down his throat after the accident. He remembered mostly choking on it and trying to pull it out himself before the doctor could get there.

_I should have been paying more attention; this wouldn't have happened if I didn't say it was okay. If I could switch places I'd do it in a heartbeat, I practically fed you to that bitch...I'm a goddamn moron..._

888

Somehow, and she didn't know how, but somehow when she had closed her eyes in the moment after Leon had last spoken and then reopened he was gone. She had gotten rid of him and she knew this for sure. Actually able to move however with little energy, she sat up slowly and went to stand, falling onto her hands and knees forcing her to crawl to the office door. Reaching up and opening it, Alex winced and exited, crawling down the linoleum, all white hallway.

"Dean..." she croaked out, looking at the doors she was going past to find the windows blocked out with white paint lined with the diamond black thin stencils, "Dean."

Stopping to cough, she rested up against the wall in the hallway and she looked back to find the door she had come from gone and the other direction had taken a new form with a corner to the left. Hearing what sounded like a rusty cart being pushed down the flooring, Alex couldn't find anything, nearly screaming at two knocks coming from the door across from her, covering her mouth with one hand she went back to crawling, and her body caved in as she breathed, trying to maintain quiet while trying to be quick. Not enough energy, not enough breathe.

Getting to the corner she followed it and took the next corner that went right but still found nothing useful. "Alex..." whispered a voice with a hint of a laugh that sounded near the Joker from batman, causing Goosebumps to rise on her skin as she continued to crawl, "Knock, knock." One knock on the door behind her and the second knock on the door right where she was passing. Stopping she scrambled back, almost falling onto her back from doing so as she slid to the wall, avoiding being near one specific door.

"Dean..." she whispered softly barely audible as she brought in her legs to her chest.

"Alex..." the voice whispered behind a door followed by a rickety scratching noise, "Alex..." from beneath the stainless white door pooled an acrid black substance and long ragged claws attached to a blackened hand started to reach underneath, groping at the air.

In a sickly macabre fashion it beckoned, long nails scraping through the thick substance like it was stroking it in a profane manner like a woman handles a man after he's come all over her hand. Laughter tickled its way like shards of ice down the hall and stopped abruptly at the very instant it closed in on Alex. Then silence stretched out long enough to provide a sense of calm, in all its beguiling falsities.

"Alex..."

Alex's breathing was audible and shaky as she slipped on the floor, her hands pulling her body forwards as she kicked out in the air, socked feet sliding and eager for grip but not finding any. Too close to the wall she maneuvered her way into the middle, finding her knees again and beginning to crawl once more, her eyes everywhere.

"Stand up Alex...come on," she whispered to herself yet she knew that she couldn't if she tried or fuck, wanted to. "There has to be a way out of here..." Hearing her name being called still she coughed, stopping in her crawling, her back reacting to the coughs racking her body, and she fought to drag in air as she tried to calm the coughs. "Shut up! Fucking leave me alone!" she screamed out before more coughs came, when those quieted, she continued her forward motion.

A low sound like someone carrying a note, a singular expression of song, echoed through the halls. The sound made the doors groan, expanding from an invisible pressure and then shifting restlessly back to how they were. "Alex..." scraping could be heard on the floor behind her but upon inspection nothing was there only the sterile white linoleum and doors.

Cold air passed through the small gap under the door that Alex was closest by, it was a slithering noise that didn't sound satisfied with being behind the door. The same blackened hand reached out from under the door, all slow and careful like and then with unnatural speed it grabbed the bottom of the door in a death grip. Black vines, or maybe more like veins sprouted from where the hand grasped, feathering over the door and burrowing into it like insects. The hand's nails clawed at the door with all the fervor of an anxious dog.

"Alex..." the black veins stretched out, spreading above the ceiling and over the walls to make their way to the floor, causing the linoleum to crack and curl. That deep single note hummed out again like a meditative mantra and then the hallway breathed with a sigh.

The moment the hand came out and the events occurred Alex screamed, her arms giving out on her and she was on her side, watching the stuff happen before she scrambled as best she could to her feet, getting there and about to run only to fall back down in pain, on her back she couldn't find a way to get away from the blackness. Alex lay there when it all seemed to seep back under the door and she was crying, her breathing hysteric and her legs were half curled inwards but bent, hands in her hair thinking she must be going crazy.

"What the fuck do you fucking want? What the fuck are you? Better yet leave me the fuck alone!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, something wrapping around her right ankle made her breathing hitch and she held her breath, eyes shifting down her body as she rose up on her forearms to stare at the black inky vine slithering along her leg and underneath her hospital pants. "Oh fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Shaking her leg to get it off or kick at it which the kicking at it was pretty much stupid. Alex turned her body to pull herself further along the hall only to feel the vine tighten and Goosebumps decorated her being at the slimy ink as it moved more up along her thigh under the material. A sharp tug from it and she screamed at sliding on the linoleum towards the door it was coming from underneath.

The inky black substance gained some solidness in form and stroked Alex's inner thigh, dragging her ever closer to the door where the hand had since retreated. It curled up her thigh and over her hip bone and when Alex's foot hit the door that's when it stopped. A heavy wooden groan came from the door as it splintered around the edges, hinges threatening to become utterly useless.

"Alex..." Another groan came, this time animal in nature, the black vine around Alex constricted sinking into her skin. Black liquid pooled out from under the door and soaked into Alex's clothes as it crept further up her body where she lay. "Alex..." The door protesting from strain and now from what appeared to be decay and age fell back and Alex was pulled inside. Slowly releasing her but not without trying for a sensual touch the black inky substance slithered away into the ground.

Under the moonlight in a field off the side of the road Alex was now laying on her car, her radio playing, and the song familiar but too vague to catch. All was quiet, peaceful as if Alex had fallen into a memory of simpler times. The radio scratched and crackled screams and chaos coming through. As if by the changing of a lens the serene image flickered to a hellish landscape of land so parched it was scorched and of a charred sky that roiled with black and crimson hued storm clouds. Screams poured out from the sky and just as suddenly the image flipped back to the quiet starry sky.

"Alex..." the voice whispered secretly and the wind started to rustle through the long grass.

Sliding from the car Alex tried to regain her breathing as she held onto her car for support on standing, going to the drivers side, she entered and climbed in, turning the key more to start the ignition only to find it not working. Her palms of her hands pounding on the steering wheel she screamed out before exiting the car and looking both ways down the stretch of road. Running her hands down her legs as she tried to get the feeling of something slithering earlier to cop a feel made her shudder and she couldn't get the feeling to go away.

Standing up straight and trying to move away from the car she flinched when she heard a rip, the shirt gaining a big rip in the side and she tied the two ends to crop it a bit before wondering if she could really walk. Beginning to step from the car she knew that she couldn't as she slowly teetered back and her body raggedly banged against it till she was on her ass on the ground. "Whatever you want you sick twisted fucked up bastard or bitch I frankly don't know what gender you are, but fuck off!" Alex shouted, her voice becoming small as she whispered, "Why can't I wake up...Dean..."

The wind died away after Alex yelled while the grass continued to bristle and sway methodically of its own accord. Like a movie that's film was damaged the scenery skipped between the two worlds, paralleling each other in disturbing ways. Screeching to a stop on Hell the heat of the starved plains stretched out before her like a flatbed desert, an endless cracked and blistered surface. The ground rumbled and began to break open a short ten feet away as a force beneath pushed through.

A hand emerged from the crumbling clay, blackened by ash and stained with long dried blood with long nails like claws. It gripped the ground while another hand rose up to aid the first, slashing and anchoring to the ground to pull itself from the raw womb of the earth. The hands grew to arms and the arms freed one shoulder and as the head partially became visible darkness from the scattered clouds above drenched the land in shadow. Laboriously, the figure materialized from the ground its pale skin smudged in ash and the nails of its feet sharp like its fingers. It blinked pupil-less eyes with irises that swirled mercurial blue and they flashed like a cat's by some unseen light when they looked around, landing on Alex and not moving.

The creature stood out with those eyes as well as a mane of red hair the shade of coppered blood. An assortment of cruel leather straps were its only attire and it could be seen by the placement and the faint light that the creature was a woman or at least appeared to be one. Intense pain could be seen in her eyes as well as determination, that was all that could be seen of her face for a mask, perhaps really a muzzle, was strapped over her mouth and under her chin with just enough room for her to breath through her nose. She took one step and then another, closer and closer to Alex, knowing she wasn't going anywhere, and dropped to all fours about two feet away and crawled towards the hunter eyes shining like twin moons.

Frozen, Alex stared into the swimming pools and though she wanted to try and get away, Alex found that she was too enthralled with how this creature...person...thing looked. Finally finding some sense of herself, Alex placed her hands on the ground and tried to push herself up, getting about an inch before falling back and connecting and she swore her body was heavier.

"Don't come any fucking closer," she snapped, realizing the woman wasn't listening and she wanted to scream out in frustration or help she wasn't sure which one but she couldn't with what little energy she had.

Meeting orbs again she found it closer and pressed her back against the car supporting her, Alex's chest rose up and down as she breathed, eyes wide and trained on what was in front of her. When she was at her socked feet every fiber in Alex's being told her to hold still and wait for the moment to attack.

Silver-blue orbs narrowed on Alex, smiling at her behind the mask of crude brown leather. Testing Alex's will to hold still the female creature reached out and took her sock and began to pull up by the toes to remove the garment, finding she could easily and without any trouble she did the same for the other and tossed the socks behind her. Perking her head back up to Alex she tilted it curiously to the side, lithe body inching closer with unnatural grace. The creature's hand slammed harshly palm flat against the car hardly an inch from Alex's head.

Coming in close, eyes narrowed into glowing slits, it studied her with noses almost touching. It lowered its head and started to sniff Alex's neck up to her hair. The woman's body was still off to the side from Alex's and so close the faint pattern of strange markings were visible on the woman creature's pale and dirty skin. A half a shade lighter than her own skin they almost appeared like an illusion. Satisfied with the head inspection she moved back only to nuzzle Alex's neck and in a blink she was on her, straddling Alex against the car. Chest to chest, both hands on either side of the hunter the creature stared into Alex's blue eyes, testing her.

"Holy fuck," Alex exclaimed, flinching at the sudden movement of the woman coming as close as close could be, staring straight into the others eyes hard she tried to figure out what was going on. Move or not move? Attack or not attack?

One of the creature's hands moved down to touch Alex's face; mindful of her claw-like nails she traced her fingertips carefully over Alex's cheek bone and then her jaw line to the tip of her chin. All the while never breaking eye contact, she was enjoying the harsh look that the hunter was giving her.

Shying her head away and glaring at the woman Alex rubbed the side touched on her white v neck t-shirt uncomfortable and yet acting defiant. Alex had a feeling that this thing was what was toying with her in the hallway and though she wanted to shudder at the feeling that lingered on her inner thigh, she instead tilted her head and gave a cocky grin.

"Fuck," she paused, "off." A cough tickling her throat she bit it down with a long swallow and her eyes flickered to where their chests met. It felt too constricting and yet not. Bringing attention back up, the glare left her at what glints she was seeing in the memorizing ponds of color.

Letting her hand drop away it only rested on Alex's shoulder, one nail tearing down the side of the fabric to invite the previous rip to re-open. With only a single band of leather covering the swell of her breasts she rubbed her chest against Alex's. Her hand entered the gap in the shirt and ran down Alex's side to tear the knot open at the bottom. She found the white shirt too constricting for Alex to wear and wanted it gone, but not without teasing her first.

"Okay..." Alex's voice came out shaky, looking up at the sky and then down to where the hand had ventured under the shirt she did not expect this. "So this has to be the most interesting of dreams I have had in my life..." Her breathing hitched when she felt a teasing light touch and her eyes snapped back to the woman and narrowed. Alex raised her hand to push off or at least to push to gain distance, yelping at the free hand of the woman grabbing it and pressing it to the metal by her head.

A low growl pressed through the leather strapped to the creature's face and the clouds overhead boiled to pitch black monsters as if swelling from her anger. She took her other hand away to grab the hand she hadn't pinned and placed it next to the other so that now both of Alex's hands were above her head in the woman's powerful grip. Letting her hand go back she parted the hole in the shirt, hand running upward. Her thumb ran smoothly under the swell of Alex's breast, rolling up and across for her palm to pass over the already peaked pebble. She massaged gently then passed her fingers lightly over the sensitive flesh with a hint of nail. Letting the skin pass everything gained from the sensation the woman nuzzled under Alex's chin, removing her hand and placing it over the fabric to circle her thumb in delicate curls over the hardened peak.

Lifting her head as it rested against the car, bowing it effectively, Alex's chest moved forward to meet it. A soft moan escaped as she bit her bottom lip while her eyes showed confusion. The sense of danger from the nails barely touching, spread Goosebumps along her skin and she shuddered like she was cold. While being nuzzled her muscles twitched and relaxed from what little was being done to her.

Normally this type of dream she'd expect of Dean or any other male, but herself, yeah she had experimented at one point in time and yeah held at least some minimal attraction to the same sex but she loved men more. This was going into the hall of fame of dreams that utterly intrigued, scared and confused her. Closing her eyes at being paid attention to more, she exhaled mouth partially open. A gasp next to the things ear.

Purring in delight the creature continued, teasing and massaging and nipping at the fabric with her nails. As much as she longed to wrap her mouth around Alex's sweet skin to taste, suck and bite she had no means to escape the bondage that trapped her. Her sharp nails cut lines through the fabric and she placed her fingers through the lines to stroke at the skin, careful least her nails do the same to Alex's flesh. More and more the shirt ripped apart, becoming useless and falling away. Twin globes, perfect and beautiful rose and fell as Alex breathed and after the woman gave the same careful attentions to the other one she pressed herself chest to chest and breathed Alex in. Arousal mingled with the constant pain in her eyes and a deep moan reverberated from her chest and deep in her throat.

Once he had been shut out he had been curious as to how it happened, hearing her screaming made him frustrated to know what was going on and after a while of burrowing, he broke through the poorly made barrier and only then did he understand why the construction of it was weak. Leon grinned and shook his head at the sight, clicking his tongue as he walked over to the car and leaned against it, tilting his head to the side to get a good view of the two of them pressed together on their upper halves.

"Mind if I join?" he licked his lips, the two of their eyes meeting his, Alex's all too dazed and he could tell how much her body being nearly vegetable in real life was affecting her. The other woman he raised his brows at the glorious thing she was, straps, claws, runes, everything...Hearing her thoughts hiss into his brain at the eye contact he found it strange how something that held such power and was locked up like that, could feel compassion. His eye twitched and he sniffed passively, thinking it through before rolling his eyes back down to them. "I'll play nice, on one condition that I can still take you. I have my ways," Leon grinned, pushing off from the car only to kneel, inching closer and being straight.

Alex really didn't want him to be there but whatever was passed between the two beings it meant that she was getting off free of pain and torture. Only problem was that she couldn't move as well as she hoped. Hell she had been crawling like shit and now she was lucky enough to move her limbs and remain breathing and mildly conscious even in the dream world. About to shake her head or protest she actually grinned back at Leon, it had been a long time since she had played with him and now that she was herself again she would be getting the chance. Yes they had never gone intercourse in torture but this was void of the normal rules of their past games. Some part of her was curious about him.

This was a weird dream, this was a high off the scale dream and since she couldn't wake up...why couldn't she wake up again? That was something she was trying to figure out. Leon removing the coat and the professor shirts slowly one at a time wiped that from her as well as being pressed to the other body.

Narrowing her eyes she growled at the demon but consented, curious about what his _ways_ were. She had never been approached before by a demon and those weaker that tried to taunt and torture her she crushed within the span of a blink. She might have been bound but she was still powerful. Dragging her attentions away from the attractive male demon she returned them to Alex. Tightening her grip she lifted Alex up by her arms and with her free hand reached around to pull Alex's pajama bottoms down past her hips to her knees.

Letting her go she took Alex and rolled them away from the car, the scenery flipping back to lush grass and starlight with the creature's ethereal silver-blue eyes staring down at Alex underneath them. The car was still there as was Leon but the woman wasn't going to stop and wait. Instead finally freeing Alex from her pajama bottoms she lowered herself down, sniffing and nuzzling at her breasts and lower still at all the sensitive points. Past her navel the creature's hands played down Alex's thighs, providing balance as her head lowered to take in the intoxicating scent that was warm, rich and spicy.

Leon moved closer to them and his attention went to Alex, one hand running along her stomach while the other ran along the red head's back, feeling the straps and he touching lightly, but when he bent down, flicking his tongue out to Alex's breast did he fully transfer the sensation from Alex's body to the others. Giving both the pleasure and he was the conductor. Grazing his teeth lightly on her, loved the taste on her skin like the grass they were lying on flavored it as fresh mint. Alex groaned, the natural urge she had obtained over years of being underneath his hands to shy away and be repulsed there but god that one action felt so good. Her face fell in that instant and she attempted at raising her hands, the way they moved was lazy in the air and tired.

"No...No, this isn't right. Dean..." she swallowed to get better volume and sureness of her voice, "DEAN!" A release of energy whipped across her skin and outwards to the other two, Alex hadn't realized her eyes were squeezed so tight until she had to open them to remove the pain of them being closed. No grassy field, no car, no starlit sky, no Leon, no..."Who was that person...?" Alex breathed into her surroundings of the hallway she had left, she was on her back, dressed, everything was fine and yet the touches lingered.

That face, those eyes, it was the eyes that now that she thought about it held something of familiarity to her and Alex wondered why. A warmth in her veins and she felt something on the edge of her mouth, bringing her hand to her face she wiped away a line of thick dark red that only could be blood. The tang of iron, dirt, every emotion, sparks, and nectar of leaves rolled along her tongue and confusion yet again marred her facial features. "What the fuck is going on?"


	147. Chapter 147

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

When Von's pants started to vibrate she stared down at them in puzzlement until she remembered that she had put her phone in her pocket and set it on vibrate so it wouldn't bother Noah. Never going to admit it out loud she had been hoping for a text and had spent the time waiting with the bottle of whiskey pressed to her lips. By the time a text came in the bottle was nearly all gone, maybe one or two more sips. She was feeling warm, too warm and she decided that when she took her phone out of her pocket that her pants were going to come off too.

Fumbling with the button with one hand while her other held the bottle and her phone she lowered the zipper without much trouble. Hooking her thumb on the side she see-sawed her jeans off and kicked them off the couch, lounging back down in only her long sleeved shirt and underwear. Then she checked her phone to see that it was Sam that left her a text message. She worried about what it would say even with a faint smile crossing her lips. Reading through it a frown settled on her features, Alex was in bad shape and the current outcome wasn't looking good.

Tucking the cool glass bottle between her bare thighs she shivered then started to text Sam back. Stumbling through a series of spelling mistakes because the phone did not want to cooperate with her thumbs she was nearing the end when her phone went black. She grumbled and cursed under her breath, not so stupid as to not realize that her phone had died on her. However, she was currently stupid enough to not remember where she put her charger but got up to search for it anyway.

Noah appeared to be asleep now and as quietly as she was able she dug through one bag and then the other. And then she huffed in frustration, not being able to find it. Putting forward the effort was making her feel too hot and she hated how the shirt was constrictive. Finishing off the bottle and putting her phone on the table she gripping the hem of the green shirt and pulled up and over her head. Back arching she groaned as she stretched, not aching as much as she had before she had started to drink. Then she tossed the shirt away in no particular direction to land on the floor, feeling better without being confined to the restrictive garments.

The plops of clothing, rustling came to his ears, and when he waited for other clothing to be put on to come to his hearing he furrowed his brows at finding the absence of it. Noah peeked slowly his tired lids and yawned silently before he turned to glance over his shoulder to find Von in her skivvies. Eyes going wide he stared at her. "Doll, what are you doin'?" he asked, sitting up and running his hand through his short brown hair, the covers being pulled away so he could set his legs out and into the open, feet resting on the carpet. "It's mighty cold you should put clothes on."

Von turned to him not impressed that he was telling her she should put some clothes on. Who was he to tell her what to do, she raised her hand and pointed accusingly at him, "You're not wearing much yourself," she pointed out finger still directed towards him. "I don't like them, they make me feel too hot and uncomfortable, like I'm tied up," she continued to defend dropping her hand at her side. Von stared at him staring at her, "You of all people should understand."

Noah stood, hands raised that he meant no harm but what he said and he stepped closer to her. "I smell lots of alcohol on your tongue, I'm pretty sure that is the liquor talkin'," he said, "And yes I understand but that's me being a werewolf. I hate clothes but you don' see me with lots of skin showin' do you?" Stopping a good distance so then she had her room in case she didn't want to be approached like some kind of cornered rabbit. He shook that thought from his mind and he dropped his own hands as he continued to stare at her expectantly. "I think I need to teach you as well that havin' a stare down with a werewolf isn' highly recommended either, that's for future reference, but right now I'm willin' to put the known challenge it is aside to be human and talk you from removin' anymore."

_Teach me?_

Von narrowed her eyes at Noah, don't do this, don't do that, she was an adult and fuck it she didn't want to wear any clothes. It wasn't like she was in public or hurting anyone; she just wanted to be in her own skin without any restraints. Alcohol always had this affect on her, sober she never minded having to wear clothes, in fact preferred not to be flashy about her body and would sooner cover up and blush then stand proudly and flash someone. Whiskey made those worries melt away and while she still wouldn't parade her naked self down the street she had no inhibitions about getting more comfortable in her motel room.

"Knowing this is non-negotiable what do you plan on doing about it?" she challenged, walking around him without worrying and reaching behind her back to go for her bra clasp.

"Well first off," Noah began about to list only to stop and notice what she was doing, he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around, hands on her hands and his breathing mingled with hers as he gave her a stern look. "How about we try and keep these items on shall we?"

_Dear lord this woman is testing me unknowingly._

"Trying in my experience doesn't get you very far," she struggled against him not thinking to act quick enough which gave Noah the opportunity to tighten his grip. Von was getting annoyed, which with the whiskey in her belly didn't take long for someone to accomplish. "This hugging thing is making me cranky," she growled. Sorcha had been watching the whole event, she would know if Von was in any danger and wouldn't act unless Von gave her the signal to do so. Until then she continued to watch from the couch she had taken up residence on.

_Yeah well it's making me the opposite of that._

Noah huffed and removed his hands slowly, caution heavy on his face as he watched to make sure that she didn't do anything rash with that bra of hers or even the panties. Wrong move too when he did that and she unclasped it anyways, when she pulled it off fast his eyes widened and he fell to his knees quickly startled and rushing for his head to press flush into the mattress. Hearing her laugh at him, Noah growled and then threw his arms up in a give up gesture before he brought one hand to his eyes and covered them, removing himself from the floor and bed he stood and avoided the direction he knew she was standing in. "Glad you find this amusin'. If you are so insistent to complete the undressin' then by all means do it now and hurry and climb into your bed. That way you are covered."

Satisfied with her conquest she completed her task, stepping out of her panties and kicking them back with her foot. Giggling at how insistent Noah was not to look at her she complied for his sake and crawled into the bed, the cool sheets feeling nice on her warm naked skin. Von stretched and wiggled between the sheets and mattress, making herself comfortable. With a sigh she relaxed, stretching out over most of the mattress on her stomach. Comfortable, that was when her eyes started to slip closed and her body started to go heavy.

888

Laughter filled the hallway as blood puckered from the cracks between the tiles of linoleum. Then the laughter died away as gently as a spring breeze, the blood staying, not receding and not swelling. On the other end of the hall shadows passed beneath the doors on either side synchronized with each other and drawing near to where Alex laid on her back unaware of what was approaching.

Rolling over Alex groaned and got to her hands and knees again, bringing her head up to find the hallway still the same she started forward sluggishly, the blood from the cracks hard to avoid and she made a face as her pants were no doubt soaking it up. Stopping and deciding to try once more out of all the times if she could stand, lowering her head and breathing in and out she brought it up and meeting her eyes was a wheelchair. Reaching for it she thought it was better than simply nothing considering how she couldn't do much and maybe it was better than walking for the moment.

Alex climbed into it and sighed, at least this way she was free from getting more blood on her and she could move more efficiently. "Now to see where this thing ends..." Alex said to herself, about to roll forward when she heard something behind her, glancing over her shoulder there was nothing but she stared long and hard to make sure. "Why do I feel like it's not over being the hunted?"

The air rippled behind her, flowing around as she turned, to remain unseen. The shadows beneath the doors paused as well, the presence watching and waiting until Alex deemed it safe to continue on her path. Alex's wheelchair wasn't in the best of shape and one of the wheels squeaked occasionally. She passed by the fourth row of doors when the source less lights above flickered then returned to being normal. A groaning screech broke overhead and the lights blacked out all together shrouding the hallway in darkness save for a faint light coming from beneath a closed door at the end of the hall where you could choose to go right or go left.

Muttering under her breath at the lights and how this whole dream was turning out, Alex wondered the safest route or the logical route. Left or right. In her mind it at least beat going straight ahead at a constant like it might have. Eyes shifting to both directions, she bit her bottom lip and wished she had a fucking gun and her favorite knife then she wouldn't feel so utterly naked like she did now. Deciding to go left on basis of whether she found something down here or not or if it was a dead end she could always turn back and go the other direction. After all it was a hallway that was plain...well Alex tried to convince herself of that.

When Alex passed the second door on her left a grinding clink noise echoed down the hall from behind her. The walls had shifted; if she had wanted to go back she no longer had that choice. Cold air filtered through the room and shadows blacker than the darkness passed in front of Alex's face. It wasn't cold like the air it was hot, not warm like fur or skin but actually hot like flesh felt after a burn. "Alex..." a voice whispered coaxingly and the air shifted with a subtle energy that warmed her skin before the cold air brushed over it once more.

"Not fucking again..." Alex stopped her movements and brought her hands to her face, head in them hair curtaining her face, darkness surrounded her and sure enough something was around her and it was no use running or at least rolling around when whatever it was that was after her could easily pluck her away and lead her wherever. "Fuck off!" Alex shouted through her hands, anger and frustration as well as fear lacing through the words.

The presence retreated quickly whipping through the air, the cold, the warmth, all pulling away. Overhead lights flickered on lazily one by one to show Alex what the darkness had been hiding. She sat in a hall that abruptly ended ahead of her, the materials having long since been shredded, fallen away and exposed to the outside where Hell in all its agony ravening glory stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Alex sat on the very cusp of the burning inferno, pits of flame belched upwards and competing choruses of screams filled the air while demons and those in between the tortured and the damned crawled this way and that over the cavernous walls to inflict or watch the spectacle. None of them noticed Alex, not yet; they were all too busy going about their business like the mindless drones of a bustling city. Hell was no small place and this was one of many areas where souls arrived to be introduced to their new accommodations. "Alex..."

Alex stared at the scene before her and she wasn't scared, she'd known Hell for what it was and to be scared meant weakness, but to do the harm in Hell and to live there was another thing. It meant strong, high level, upper class and yet she didn't feel it was all too welcoming to her since she had betrayed them years ago and brought back defiant to the end to still hunt them. "Okay so showing me something I know, I'm not necessarily quivering with fear."

Images of her torturing flashed before her eyes in the dancing flames and the screams bringing back memories that made her heart flutter in delight. Alex licked her lips and went to use her hands to push the thing back, her breathing stopping at something pressed close to her back, hands on the handles of the wheelchair and she heard it laugh before jerking the chair forwards causing her to slip out of it and she grabbed hold of the foot holds on the thing. Staring up at the thing that was there, she saw nothing but black, twisted, muscles, teeth, ink pouring from it's mouth and over its chin like it was a constantly drooling without the bottom lip.

Grunting and trying to pull herself up she screamed when her ankles were taken, hands at her sides and she looked down to find the crawling demons on the walls that had finally taken notice to her were trying to take her back down. "Alex..." her name slithered and popped from their saliva filled mouths.

The absence of the wheelchair registered in her brain and the nails dug into her skin to press her to their wall, sliding her down them to cause scrapes and ash to cling to her back. Bringing her ever closer to the racks, the fire licking at her and she wailed at the sting, welcoming her and rejecting her. Alex felt the bones and straps held her down as she struggled. "Wake up, wake up Alex come on!" she screamed at herself as she kicked and shook her head.

Slippery razor sharp tongues curled and licked, sucking at the wounds they were causing. They laughed a harsh mixture or clicks and squeals that crawled like insects from their mouths. "No waking," one of the large ones barked, loping towards Alex on uneven legs that were deformed and more animal than human. It hooked a clawed hand under her chin and gave her what could have been a smile as a crooked array of fangs flashed in her face. They started to tear her apart, starting at her toes and fingers, peeling back layers of skin, tendons and muscles to the bone while the flames grew hotter and hotter, boiling the blood in Alex's veins.

Tears were at the corner of Alex's eyes and she choked on the smell of herself being practically cooked, back arching against the straps and she moved her head wildly, screams scratching from her throat and she coughed up blood from it. Bringing her attention to the large one that was enjoying himself just as the rest of them, she spat at him and she knew her eyes were black and blue.

"You fucker! I'm going to-" Alex wailed and gasped, a tongue being forced down her throat, cutting the inside of her mouth as its lips found purchase on hers and attempting at kissing her sweet screams.

Squeezing her eyes shut and gagging on her own blood as well as the things tongue, she clamped her teeth down hard, opening her lids and staring dead into its own eyes as she glared at it holding it there and causing the pain to it. When she finally released it, the tongue was removed him its mouth and she spat that out to the side hearing the others coming down from the walls and devouring the morsel. Laughing at it before another scream ripped from Alex, she shook her head, she was dreaming, she was human.

"Dean! HELP!"

888

**November 16th, 2008**

Hospital 6:02 AM

Sam had fallen asleep after a while sitting in his seat, waking up at the sound of one simple high beep on the machine before it settled back to the normal rate it had been going. Flicking his attention to his brother he found that he hadn't slept a wink. That one beep Sam could tell for some weird reason that it was panic, fear, pain...whatever was going on in Alex's head...

Inhaling long and slow he sat up straight and began to stretch, the sun still hadn't come up yet what with winter being as screwed up on time as it was. Pulling out his phone he noticed that Von hadn't texted him back, putting it in its place he figured she fell asleep. They had all had a long night. Standing up Sam cracking his neck and sighing before he walked closer to the other Winchester. "Dean...you should really get something to eat, if you don't I will bring you something back. I think I'm going to go and check on Von first and bring her here."

Seeing Dean only blink at the silence being broken, he had to take that as something. It pained him to see his older sibling this way. Sam exited the hospital room and removed the keys to the car he was currently borrowing, seeing two officers of the law roaming around the main lobby and he knew that they were there to ask Dean questions.

Sam had made it to the motel without stopping by for food in good time, he hoped Von didn't mind getting some on the way back but he wanted to get back as soon as he could. He felt horrible for yelling at her last night and leaving her behind when she could have come along. Shutting the car door he went to their room and placed the key into the hole before twisting and entering. Sorcha coming up to him and he smiled, kneeling down and putting her before he smelled something familiar that he wasn't expecting.

Walking further into the room he noticed a form in one bed and then Von sprawled and tangled in the other one. Seeing enough of her he knew that she was naked, the other person he could tell from the face that it was Noah. So Noah had come by last night and...Spotting a t-shirt still on the man relief came over him. He trusted Von, but the bottles that came to his attention next...why was he doubting her? A small grin quirked at his lips and he knew that because Von was naked that that meant she had had a lot to drink last night to get to that special point.

Coming over to her on the bed he slowly and quietly crawled onto the mattress, kissing her arm and to her shoulder. Stopping he calmed himself more and pulled back but only enough to whisper to her. "Hey, I'm back..."

Curling the covers around her she stretched out, one leg escaping the tangled sheets up to the hip. A soft mewling noise came from her parted lips and her eyes opened half mast to reveal the sleepy green of a spring forest. Her arm lifted to touch Sam, finding his clothes still cold from the outside. Von's warm skin enjoyed the different sensation and she was sure she was still drunk when the idea came into her head to want to press her naked body against Sam's cold clothes. She shivered a little and her hand went to his face, the pad of her thumb brushing his cheek bone.

"Morning," he smiled, smelling the alcohol on her breath he wrinkled his nose and when she went to pull him down for a kiss he resisted. "I don't think that's such a good idea what with the fact we have a guest in the room. Another time though. Come on and get dressed, we've got breakfast to get and a hospital to venture to..." pausing he rethought that plan. "Although I don't think they will like that you might want to toss up your cookies."

Eyes traveling to the other bed while Von started to think over what he was saying and watched warily. Why did Noah stay? Why didn't Von just take the car keys and say thanks and let him go? Did he volunteer to stay? Did it show that they had a fight last night? He did drive past him kind of fast and in the worst of moods. Maybe it was a good thing Noah was there. He at least didn't try anything with Von which meant something.

"Get dressed before I wake up Noah," he voiced, kissing her neck and then her lips before pulling back and standing, her hand gripping his hand made him stop and stare back down at her chuckling.

Von tugged when he started to chuckle and when he didn't budge she tugged harder forcing him to topple she pulled him on top of her. The second attempt had used both hands and the blankets had shifted considerably, Von just wanted to kiss him a little while longer. "I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed him gently on the lips, shifting her body underneath the remaining blankets to get closer to Sam. Von knew Noah was still in the room but all she could focus on was Sam and she kissed him again, both her hands brushing through his thick mop of hair.

888

The demon howled angrily and slashed its claws across her belly, the skin split and unable to hold back the inner contents Alex's warm steaming guts spilled out into the flames. But this was Hell; a wound like this wouldn't kill her it would only add to the enriching experience of pain. It laughed as the smaller ones crowded around and began to chew and slurp up the entrails. Screams of others accompanied Alex's as other demons had their way with the condemned souls, carving and crafting them into new beings.

Alex's throat grew raw from the blood, from the screams and when she settled her sights on the laughing demon she coughed, and when spots covered her vision the pain started to recede and glancing down her body she was whole again. Inhaling, she tensed her limbs against the straps.

"You know..." she began, finding her voice once more, "Chris, you've really grown uglier with time. I don't know if this is just my mind or if I really am glimpsing Hell at this moment. But thought I'd inform you. Still a weak jackass I see. Can't do any better to me? Huh?" Taunting, Alex wasn't in the mood but she knew who this was and she wasn't getting out any time soon. Had to be stubborn.

The demon scowled at her and leered forwards breathing sulfur breath in her face. Chris might not have received any points for creativity but he enjoyed his work, what he disliked was when others called him out on his technique. Especially when it was the one on the rack. "Alex..." his voice dripped putrescence and he licked his re-grown tongue across her cheek to her ear, leaving a trail of oily black mucous. He shoved his tongue inside her ear until blood spurted out and he had chewed off the skin and ear on that side of her head.

Chris dragged his claws across Alex's belly with a smile and then up to her breasts scratching at the tender flesh so very tempted to gnaw them off while he fucked her raw. Then he started to get another idea and his smile grew until the blackened skin cracked around his broken mouth and green pus oozed out.

"Do you want to know what it feels like to give birth to a demon? How about I crawl inside with a couple of my buddies and you can find out what it feels like to give birth to a swarm," he dragged his fangs along her jaw and locked onto her mouth, chewing at her teeth and tongue while the other demons slashed and groped her, ripping off chunks and smearing them all over their bodies before devouring them.

Alex could feel the straps keeping her arms down burn off and it wasn't because of the Hellish fire there, Alex screamed into his mouth, blood rushing down her throat and she felt nauseous. Hands going to him she tried to push, managing to get him off of her a bit.

"NO!" Body healing faster than it did the first run through, Alex didn't want anything to happen but was freaking out when he laughed more of them showing up beside him and she shook her head at what he was thinking about. "Don't you fucking dare. It won't work anyways, no matter how much you try, I can't have kids. You fucking fucked up piece of shit Chris. Just because I didn't allow you to get into my pants back then when you were relatively human looking...what are you jealous that the person that I did wasn't you? Wow there seems to be a lot of that in Hell for me that pertain to that. Fucking no, don't." Closing her legs she even shut her mouth, if they wanted to try and crawl inside, she'd give them a fight.

Fighting him was going to make it all the more fun, she should have known that. "You're one of the most desirable bitches to fuck around here, prime meat," he gloated proud that he would be one of the ones to fuck her, from the inside out, "now, why don't you open those delicious thighs for daddy." Chris snapped his fingers and metal hooks sank into Alex's thighs and wrenched them apart. "There's two ways I can do this, fun way number one, or fun way number two," he drooled and laughed when she reacted with disgust.

He gripped her jaw and crushed it, pulling it wide open he slobbered his mouth over hers and plunged his tongue inside down into her throat. He started to force his mouth into hers the more he broke her jaw apart and like the thick mucous left behind from a slug he crawled down her throat and into her belly. There was nothing at first; he didn't so much as move inside of her when suddenly her belly puffed out a little, the first signs of showing and as her jaw healed the next two demons stepped up to force themselves inside of her.

888

Groaning into the kiss, he felt her legs spread on either side of him even though the blanket was still there to cover her pressed all of him to her, lower to chest and he grinned against her lips. Her hands playing in his hair and he was ready to start shedding clothing himself when he realized all too well of what was going on. Pulling back he shook his head and stared down into her eyes. "You are testing me...we can't. Not while we have company. Not while we need to get to the hospital. Oh god, I really want..." he broke off, licking his lips. "But I have to take control of myself and of you."

_This is hard._

"I know," Von smile sadly up at him.

She should be thinking more with her upstairs brain but she was hornier than she had been in a while. It could have been the alcohol or her being naked; it didn't matter because what it really was was frustrating. Von turned her head towards Noah on the bed, his back was turned but she knew he was awake. She felt somewhat guilty, especially because she was sure that she had traumatized him last night. On the other hand she wanted to yell at him for being awake and listening and then kick him out so they could get on with business.

Alex was in bad shape and she couldn't do that to Alex, even after the fights that they've had and the things Von allowed to happen. With a sigh that fully expressed how upset she was, both for not being able to make it up to Sam for how she had been acting and for not getting any time with him now that she had straightened out her emotions. Von grabbed Sam's head and pulled it down, bruising her lips against his and pressing her thighs over Sam's hips and down his legs. Lifting his head back up she smiled at the expression on his face and smoothly escaped from under him dragging a blanket with her to wrap around her body while she was on the search for clothes.

Blinking fast he tried to process what just happened before he too rolled off the bed and stood, watching her go for some items and then headed into the bathroom, he went over to Noah and turned on the lamp. "Sorry about that," Sam apologized.

Noah turned over and rubbed at his eyes, yawning he stretched. "No need, sorry too, I know my presence here was a shock. All of the motel rooms were full and Von insisted," he replied, sitting up he rolled back the covers and set his feet down on the carpet, reaching for his shirt he had folded neatly and pulling that on before going for his socks and jeans and working on those. While he put on his watch he looked over at Sam picking up the empty bottle of whiskey.

"You didn't...um...she..." Sam began.

Noah was being truthful as he nodded his head slightly. "I'm more modest than you think Sam, she'll even tell you I fought her to keep the stuff on. Eyes covered and nothin' seen."

A satisfied nod and smile came to the Winchester as he walked over to the trash bin and placed the bottle in there. When Von was out he knew without a doubt that she had thrown up at least once with how pale she was looking compared to normal, and Noah was just finishing up on making his bed. Strange to Sam but then again they never bothered as hunters. "We'll get some breakfast for everyone on the way back, a nice greasy one for you especially. Best cure to a hangover."

Von groaned and saluted sarcastically, she was walking the fine line of having a hangover and still being drunk. Which worked in her favor because she didn't feel like throwing up as much compared to when she was just hung over and that way she could get some food in her empty stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She fed and watered Sorcha and went around gathering her discarded clothing, blushing when she met Noah's gaze, embarrassed by what she had done. Von hoped Sam didn't think they had done anything or that she had tried to do anything with Noah, she hoped he knew her better than that.

Finishing packing up she didn't bother make the bed, there was no point, this wouldn't be their last day here since Alex was in the hospital but the maids after they left for the next town were supposed to strip down the beds anyway if they were slept in. She left her clothes duffle behind and took her weapons as she headed out the door to her car.

The Nova sat there in the darkness, the dawn having not yet risen; it probably didn't like the idea of coming winter either. Popping the trunk Von organized what she wanted and changed out several items in her bag and tucked a small pouch into her pocket. Von was annoyed with her stiff leg and aches in general but made due with what she had and walked around to the driver's side when a large warm hand wrapped around hers. With a defeated sigh she handed over the keys to Sam and walked around again to shotgun, Sorcha and Noah climbing into the back.

888

Dean had been _politely_ dragged out into the hallway by the two officers who had some standard questions about the incident. He had had some time to think about the details because he knew that once he was at the hospital with Alex that the Fuzz wouldn't be far behind.

"So these people that attacked you, could you describe them to us?" one of the cops asked, jotting down some notes on a pad of paper. The other cop was standing there like he was waiting for Dean to make a break for it so he could chase him. Dean didn't think he looked that much like a criminal but apparently to these guys he did.

"I've already told you, three times," he was getting annoyed by their methodical backtracking and re-questioning.

"We're just making sure we have all the facts down Mr. Plant."

Bullshit. They were trying to see if he slipped up or had any holes in his story. They were actually considering that he was the one that had done it. "Look I appreciate your guys' attention to detail and being thorough, but how is standing here asking me the same five questions over an' over gonna help you catch the ones that did this to her?"

"Just answer the questions, Mr. Plant."

888

Food. It smelled good and nauseating at the same time and Von was so hungry that she inhaled her first burger and half the bag of onion rings before she started on her second. Sipping enough of her Sprite to keep her from choking she turned to the men who were staring at her. Sam should have been used to seeing her be the female Dean when it came to food by now, Noah had more of an excuse than he did. Sucking on her straw slowly as she stared back at them.

"You two keep staring like that and you're faces are going to freeze that way," she took a bite of her burger and went back to looking out the window. They were almost to the hospital; Von could see the large building looming ahead of them.

"Yeah, well I'm staring only because of the food, when we get there I'm eating all four of my burgers and two of my fries. God now I sound like I should be on Super Size Me..." Sam commented, turning into the parking lot and pulling into a spot.

"I'm only doin' it because I've never seen a woman with such an appetite in my life," Noah replied.

The four of them exited the Nova, Noah and Sam both curious as to how they were going to sneak Sorcha in without being called out or anything and when Von pulled out the harness and glasses they both shook their heads. Entering, they all found the bustling of nurses and doctors and the waiting room a little fuller with wondering, hoping and scared people but also of visiting families and friends that were happy holding their flowers and cards. Going to the room that Sam knew they were in they slowed down in the hallway when they saw Dean talking to the officers, looking a little agitated and the officers looking a little too eager for Dean to spill beans that was "false" truth.

Police, that was annoying, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of. "Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" Von walked up to them with Sorcha. The police turned, twin expressions of puzzlement on their faces at the blind woman that addressed them.

"Um, no we were-" the one explaining leaned back when Von stopped him with an upraised hand. Their puzzlement grew to vague suspicion when she turned to look at their suspect.

"I suggest you leave this man alone, he's done nothing wrong."

"We'll be the judges of that ma'am, now I'm going to have to ask you to leave otherwise-" he was stopped again when reached into her pocket and blew out a fine white dust into his face. He stood there as dumb as a mannequin, waiting on orders.

His partner, startled, made a move when Von lunged at him and hooked her fingers up his nostrils, the pain forced him to stop and he didn't dare to yell. It was almost better than having a man by his balls, she could lead him anywhere. "Play nice, you're next," in one move she dropped her hand and lifted the other to blow the remaining dust in her hand into his face. He too stood there with a blank expression on his face, two zombies waiting.

Dean opened his mouth to ask how she did that when she raised her finger in a 'just a moment' gesture. Von gazed deeply into one's eyes and then the others, finding what she needed. "You find nothing here, Mr.-" She looked back at Dean.

"Plant."

"Mr. Plant has answered your questions in truth and you find he is not only innocent but incredibly brave for rescuing the victim from those crazy people that were according to your suspicions hopped up on PCP. You will never bother this man again, now return to your squad car and find something better to do, you should both feel excessively guilty for bothering Mr. Plant, and in fact the guilt will eat you up for weeks."

The police turned around and started to walk away when Dean stepped up to her, "You should make them skip down the hall."

"That's kinda mean," Von smirked.

"They were both douche bags, they totally deserve it."

"Now boys, hold each others hands, you don't want to lose each other in this big hospital, that's better off you go now like bunnies," Von grinned satisfactorily and Dean shared the satisfaction as they watched the two grown men, hands clasped, jumping and skipping down the hall.

Dean was surprised to see Noah, but even more astounded by what Von did. Somehow with that powder of hers she turned those men into zombies, the full-blown Haitian kind."How'd you do that?" there was a hint of a laugh in his voice at the seeing the men skipping off together like that.

"If I told you it wouldn't be magick," she answered coyly and Dean left it at that.

Sam chuckled at his brother's expression and they all filed into the hospital room, with him going to his chair he had been in hours ago and dug into his bag of food for his first burger while he had taken the time to place Dean's bag of food onto his own chair as well. He hadn't been in the mood for breakfast items so he'd gone for the meat, double patties on all of them and with bacon.

Noah however was a little more reasonable with his and got two burgers pretty much the same as Sam's, a thing of chicken nuggets and a fry. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day and he had to scarf a lot down and that meant a lot of meat but he had a system. Taking another seat at the small table in the corner he pulled out his own items to feast.


	148. Chapter 148

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Staring down at her stomach in horror, her head was forced back by the second to allow one to go the same way, making her gag and her chest heave from needing to breathe. There were a lot of them and sure enough they weren't going to stop till she had the full package and that could take awhile with the smaller demons, the lower levels. By the time it appeared she was 8 months along Alex felt them moving around in her stomach and she gasped, "Oh god."

Bowing her neck at a kick, her teeth grit and then came the water leaking; glancing around her she saw what appeared to be nurses surrounding her, bustling as she lay down on the hospital bed with foot holds. "Push Alex, you've been given a miracle," one of them hissed with a smile.

"Fuck. You-" Alex closed her mouth, her face showing pain as she gripped one of their hands her breathing audible through her nose at the contraction.

Pushing with all her might, something tore in her stomach and she screamed, hearing Chris's laughter exit past her lips riding under the very sound of excruciating agony. Inhaling she pushed and when something stretched down below, claws, teeth gnawing, a tongue probing Alex pushed again and seeing Chris's contorted face made her wail as well as doing it for the contractions as she sweat. What sounded like growling was coming from Alex and her hand slid from the nurses clawed one to the bed sheets fisting in them. Squeezing her eyes shut, her mouth open as she cried.

When one was out, she peeked her eyes open to find Chris stepped over to her right and looked down right heated. "Gnnnahhhuh," Alex sounded, head flinging back, drawing in a shaky breath, whimpering.

"Pregnant women are so attractive," he licked his upper lip, his body still wet and slippery from being inside of Alex.

Chris ran his hands over her belly, causing the remaining demons inside to claw and kick. He leaned over, dragging his tongue over her bare breasts and sucking on one, pulling away to reveal a dribble of milk leaking from the nipple, Chris made a pleased gargling noise in his throat.

"Mmmmm, that's even sexier, you have no idea how hard this is making me Alex," he massaged her swollen breast, knowing it was uncomfortable for her to have them so full of milk. "I'm tempted to flip you over on your side and fuck you while your squirting out more kiddies, what do you think, would you like that?"

Alex quickly sat up on the next contraction, "Mmaahhuh, you can fucking try you fucking...Ahhh," she shouted.

Her hands blindingly reaching out and they found him, one in his hand and one on his forearm as she gripped really tight at the contractions, the kicking, the clawing, the biting and when another came out, she attempted at catching her breathing even though it was heavy and she didn't realize how much she was holding onto Chris until the next contraction came and she whimpered, fingers tightening more.

"Ahhhh," Chris laughed, rubbing her back and taking skin away with it, "seeing the pain and horror on your face has its own rewards that ass raping you just couldn't accomplish, isn't the miracle of life wonderful Alex, spawning your own little brood. I'm sure that special someone in your life wouldn't mind being able to settle down one day and start a family. That's of course if you both don't die slow and bloody first." The lower half of the bed Alex was on was sprayed with bright blood and other fluids from both Alex and the demons and it dripped onto the floor where smaller demonic creatures began to lick it up. "C'mon Alex spread those legs I think the next ones are twins."

Squeezing her eyes shut she yelled out at the excruciating pain, an endless yell it seemed as she pushed, needing them out, wanting them out, feeling two of them wrap themselves around each other inside her stomach she knew they were planning on coming out at the same fucking time. Opening her eyes she had tears pouring down her face and she looked at Chris, shaking her head.

"I can't have fucking kids! I'm unable you fucking prick! Family's are for normal people, not AHHHHHHHHHH!" Splitting, they were too big for her to push out and yet they were being forced through that small hole causing her to scream louder than what appeared to be possible. "GET OUT!" she screamed at the laughter of the two intertwined within.

Gripping tighter onto Chris's arm, she imagined his skin splitting and burning, finding that it was doing just that at her touch she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. If they wanted to hurt her, then she'd hurt back, thinking about burning the demons inside her and they kicked more, trying to get away and out from the fire she was creating. Damn it she had herself back and she could do many things and why not make them test subjects. She was more powerful than them.

Blue-black eyes flashed at Chris and she glared at him while she screamed. "Didn't you learn the first time that I tortured you that I'm higher ranking? Didn't you learn that it takes more than a simple act like this to get me to break?" Alex said, feeling the demons gone and her stomach was normal, everything was back to her being whole, lying on the rack, hospital gone and yet she still held onto Chris, feeling more straps slither and pull her arms and upper body back down, she coughed, heaving up spurts of blood before turning her head away.

"Of course, but I've also learned patience," he pulled out a white hot metal rod from the flames and inserted it into her belly button and let it hang there. The next rod he pierced through her breasts and gave it a tug before starting to hook weights on it that were putting stress on her chest. "I know the can't having kids thing bugs you," he reached down and pulled up a large chunk of burning ember and blew on it to make it flare white. Chris inserted two fingers into her, nails scissoring around inside of her. "Ooo, so juicy," he licked at the drool pouring off his lips and pulled out his hand and took the hot coal and shoved it up where his fingers had been then he sewed the opening closed. She could push all she wanted but there wasn't any way it was coming out.

Wailing, she reduced it to breathing heavy and her face contorted in pain as her breathing also showed that it was shaky and a small sound wavered on it like a dancing ballerina. Alex's lower jaw quivered and she still stared at Chris while her abs worked, falling and crunching inwards, repeating. "Not entirely, imagine me being a mom; I'd screw up their fucking lives. Besides Chris I think you hold trophy for what bugs you the most, is that though you try and try to torture, all you can do is getting a passing grade instead of original or outstanding. I'm surprised that they finally took you off the rack and allowed you at me. Another thing that bugs you is that I point it out, and two other things that bug you is that one I am free of this Hell, I have a real body, a human body, and the final thing is that you can't fuck me because I think we all know that you never had the sack to whenever I teased you, and my parents would have murdered you anyways if you had in the past."

Bowing her back she winced and laughed, this game could go on forever and she knew exactly what made him tick, she'd tortured him nearly the entire time she had been in Hell, she knew him that well. Another round as the things disappeared, not working and she knew that the lesser demons even though they were hungry they were the ears of the higher levels that now knew she was alive, they would inform of Chris's work, and they would inform of herself as well.

"How does it feel to be outed?"

Chris grit his crooked fangs, his tainted blood boiling through his cracked and leather stretched skin. The snot nosed bitch was getting on his nerves; he'd show her that he had the sack. "Tsk, tsk Alex," he pressed his body against hers, rubbing his rough blackened skin against her soft and smooth flesh, "you've always had a thing for rape haven't you?"

"Always have, but you know how much I enjoyed being a fucking tease and untouchable," Alex replied, worry lacing her body but she tried to hide it on her eyes and in her voice as she felt him there. When he rubbed she couldn't help but have it show in the end and she struggled, truth was rape did scare her even though in the past it didn't, she held some fascination to it but that didn't stop the fear of having it happen. Alex wanted to close her legs and yet they were held apart still. "I can see I've hit a nerve. Then again you were always easy to have your buttons pushed."

_Please don't, please...Dean...wake up...what if this isn't a dream? What if I really am in Hell?_

888

Dean didn't touch his food; instead he and Von were talking about what could be done to get Alex to wake up. The doctors hadn't been optimistic that she would, you lost enough blood and you could fall into a coma if you didn't wind up dead. "I was going to ease my way in but I'm getting the feeling I need to pull her back quick, so that means dive bombing," she turned her head back to look at Alex. The energy coming off of her troubled Von and she wanted to get in there even if it meant busting the door down.

"Dive bombing as in..." Dean waited for clarification.

"As in dream root, eyebright, and a couple other things that if I say them out loud Sam will try to stop me from doing it," she muttered the last part and went to her bag and pulled out a few small jars with herbs in them. Dean was familiar with dream root after dealing with that psycho who thought he was God of Dreamland.

Von prepared her mixture and poured it into a bottle of water, and then she walked over to Alex and plucked a hair from her head. Minute damage for a good cause, she could have just kissed her even with the tube but that would have given the boys something to gawk at. Breaking the long hair into a smaller piece she was about to put it in her mouth when she eyed all three of them.

"This isn't instant destination, I could be in there looking for her for a while, just make sure no one comes in here and bothers us," she placed the hair on her tongue and chugged back the entire bottle as she sat. It was good she remembered to sit because as soon as the last drops passed her lips she was out; slumped into the chair the bottle fell from her limp hand onto the floor.

Dean leaned over Von's unconscious form and lifted her up and re-positioned her so that she wasn't at such an awkward angle. Something he had expected Sam to do but when he saw his brother scarfing back his food he only shook his head sadly and went back to making Von more comfortable. Given she was in a chair there was only so much he could do and once he figured he had done good enough he pulled up a chair next to her and kept an eye on them both.

Finishing his meal, Sam was by Von's side in an instant, or well would have been if it weren't for Noah holding him back a few feet. "It's not smart to be right by her after feedin' Sam. You haven' eaten enough and you still need to learn that after eatin' you have to let it settle otherwise other thoughts will creep inside your brain that you don' want there," Noah explained. Hating that he was right it didn't stop the growl from him deep in his throat as he stood there and watched. Sam hoped that Von was doing okay. Who knew what was in Alex's mind.

Dean lifted his head when Sam growled, eyes wary and body language defensive, bordering on aggressive. Then his shifted his glance to Noah for half a second to see that it was him that was keeping Sam from Von. It still didn't make him relax any, he didn't like that Sam was now capable of growling, and being convincing about it. Sam was incredibly possessive of Von, maybe more now then he had ever been.

The elder Winchester understood on a human level that Sam didn't want to be separated from Von, just like Dean hated being pulled from Alex's side. Especially when either one of them were hurt or vulnerable which was the case now. Unfortunately, Dean couldn't sympathize on the wolf front. When Noah warned Sam that he'd have to stay back until his food settled otherwise he'd get thoughts he didn't want to think about, Dean's gut twisted up. He couldn't look at his brother anymore and turned back to Alex, his heart dropping at the stupid hope that her eyes would be open.

Calming down, and nodding his shoulders relaxed and he allowed the sensation of hunger to die down before he made a step towards Von. When there was nothing from Noah that held him back he continued until he could pull a chair up to her and sit right beside her. Watching and waiting like Dean was, even flicking his own attention to the brunette on the hospital bed.

_You can do this Von...I know you can._

888

Von skidded into a hallway and slammed to a halt against a door. With a groan she pushed herself up and scanned her surroundings. "What the hell?" She had dreamed of this hallway and these doors before, when she was running from Hellhounds. There had been so many of them and she couldn't outrun them and then they tore her to pieces, blood spurting all over the nice white walls and doors.

Standing, Von had three options, go straight, go right or go left. She didn't see Alex down any of the paths and decided to be cautious for the time being and not feel around too much with her energy. Getting her bearings was important but how was she going to be able to do that when everything looked the same? Left, right or straight.

Her green orbs studied each path carefully, trying to pick out any differing details that would give her a hint. She stiffened when she heard a growl coming from behind where she was looking. Carefully, having to see what it was she was up against even though she already knew, she turned her head so her eyes could spot the oversized hound with eyes that burned as hot as coals.

This wasn't a time to stand there, or play dead, the beast would go up and fucking kill you anyway. You ran, hoping to some higher power that cared enough to listen that running would at least buy you a few more spare seconds of your pathetic existence. And just like in Von's dream she had no weapon which meant she had to find something because she wasn't going to get ripped to shreds. Not this fucking time. Pretending like she was just going to stand there she bolted off to her right, which had been the 'straight' choice. The Hellhound skidded behind her, angry that it missed its mark and bounded after her as she ran blind; wandering what fucking door she was going to have to break down.

888

Pulling back Chris licked around his mouth in delight, "What's this, brave Alex is that fear I smell on you?" he laughed so hard it sounded like he was going to throw up his lungs. "This makes it all the more better," his black eyes glistened with sadistic mirth, tickling his claws at Alex's entrance before he started to rub himself between her legs, using the blood from the cuts he caused as lubricant.

"No, stop, please," Alex said, no trying to hide it once he had seen it and she wriggled, screaming at the straps and staring at him in fear as he continued and when the head settled there she stopped moving and she was on the verge of wanting to cry. "No. Don't. Please. DEAN!"

Chris moaned low in his throat, her fear and panic making him more excited. Throbbing against her he dragged his ragged teeth over her neck, breathing hard as a deep laughter left him. "This is gonna hurt."

He teased himself right at the entrance, nudging in, and the base of his crooked spine contracting as she wiggled and squirmed. She was trying oh so hard to break free and he clasped his rough clawed hand over her breast, kneading it roughly. Not wanting to miss all the emotions that passed over her face he kept his head up, drooling over her chest. He thrust into her and when she screamed he pounded harder, not giving her a moment to breathe; again and again he filled her up to the point of breaking.

Alex thought that her stomach was in her throat and he pounded into her and she screamed but other sounds escaped her to that she tried to stop and those were of moans and keens. The brunette arched into the straps only to shake her head and the constant word that she kept saying as a mantra was no and stop. Her breathing hitched and tears burned at her eyes, looking down at him she spat in his face that was close and that was when she moaned loud and long, biting her bottom lip to keep it in and muffle it.

It sickened her out how he was causing her to react and that she was actually enjoying some of it but she didn't stop struggling as she clenched to prevent him from doing more but that just made him press harder and her spine bowed again, head thrown back, mouth open as she inhaled audibly, hands splayed, blue-black eyes staring up at the fire above them, legs bent and toes pointed. "Stop," she gasped though it was intended to be a scream, Alex cried while she fought to keep herself from showing the feelings of sex on her face.

How Chris could use his lungs to laugh and to exert himself was anyone's guess but he laughed as he saw her face. "Try not to enjoy yourself too much otherwise people are gonna start talking," he teased, never ceasing or slowing his pace. He was a demon, he didn't get tired, and he would fuck her raw and keep going until he was grinding bone.

It made him feel all gooey inside to see the strain on her features from trying not to show she was actually enjoying the pain he was causing her. How proud was he that he was the one fucking her and not some higher up and not her prized pupil Leon? He knew she would have much preferred it to be him; he still managed to keep that pretty face of his despite what he was. Then again Chris wouldn't put it past being nothing more than illusion, an angelic human face that smiled at the newly damned while he carved them up. Getting angry and jealous at the thought of Leon he redoubled his efforts, grinding and forcing himself as far as he could go. Bruising her insides with every thrust his claws dug into her shoulders to hold her down and stop most of her squirming.

A loud keen drew from her at his force and Alex bucked against him. "What people? All that lie in Hell are demons and souls you know that. Nothing about...Mmm..."

Alex turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him, closing her eyes she wanted to believe that any moment she could wake up but that wasn't working. The heat was immense from the fire above and then it was gone, the pounding was still happening but Alex peeked her lids open to find them not in Hell but down in the panic room on the bed at Bobby's. Glancing over at Chris she found that he wasn't demonic looking at all but the same image of his former appearance years ago, centuries ago compared to Hell years.

No claws, just human skin, no straps and Alex brought her hands up to run along the fine muscles in awe as she moaned. Alex stared into his face and saw the amazing cinnamon orbs, the sweet young man that you would find living next door to you. The in between of popularity and not so much. Handsome and Alex remembered what he done to wind up here, he had a fatality inside him that even though he was nice on earth he had murdered his own siblings, blamed it on his mother who was in a deep depression over their father leaving for another woman. When he died in a car accident coming back from a party drunk and high, he was on her table, on her rack and she had grinned at him with sultry lips and she remembered him eying her like she was there to treat him like the naughty boy he was. No, he'd screamed, begged for her to stop and he'd cowered in fear on that rack until he grew hysteric every time she was visible to the eye to him or even said a word when she wasn't.

Grinning at him like she did then she saw his face fall, not only at noticing his hands were normal, but finding the scene had changed and also from that very grin. Flipping them over, Alex's hand rose to his neck and she strangled him while fucking him. "You can't fuck the willing Chris. Just because I was scared on the rack...I am no longer held back by restraints, I'll kill you while I ride you. Then who will be the rape victim? Not. Me," Alex said, rising and falling she brought her other hand up and she rose off of him, glancing onto the floor she reached down to grab one of her knives on the piles of clothes there before she plunged it into his forehead. Climbing away and onto the floor, she watched as he lay there unmoving and Alex only felt a shroud of nausea before she crawled to the clothes pile, pulling on the socks, hospital pants and the white t-shirt. Heading to the panic room door she exited and found the same hallway once more. "You've got to be fucking with me..."

888

"Fuck!" Von slammed herself into a door, backing up to kick it down just as the Hellhound came barreling down the hall, barking and howling.

The door splintered and she fell through, and fell and fell. Hitting the hard earth the wind was knocked out of her and she groaned and blinked skyward, no door, no Hellhound. Warily taking in her surroundings before she moved she couldn't see much in the dim light. Sitting up slow, knees bending she stood, noting a small window that was letting in barely enough light to see by. It would have to do.

"I hope you have an infirmary in your head Alex..." her breath trailed away, Goosebumps trailing over her skin when she got the creeping feeling that she wasn't alone. Von couldn't see whatever or whoever it was but that sick feeling in her gut grew, sure that it was actually smiling at her.

When her leg bumped into a table she reached behind her and felt the cold blade of a knife under her fingers. Picking it up she found it to be a bowie knife, almost like the one Dean had in his collection.

_Finally._

Her jaw tightened, the silent watcher still hadn't gone away and still hadn't made a move. Not much made her skin crawl but being watched really grated on her nerves.

_Come out; come out, wherever you are..._

Von needed to get out of this room and back to finding Alex, there had to be a door...somewhere. Concentrating on her sight she glimpsed the outline of a door and made her way to it, hand on the knob and she turned it slow and careful. Hearing the latch unlock she pulled the door back letting in a fraction more of light as she stepped through.

Leon was grinning; he loved knowing that he could unsettle Von watching from the distance. It had been too long it seemed since he had a visit with the red witch. When she had found his door, his lovely door that he had crafted for her to go through, he was waiting on the other side, forest, trees, the sun shining bright through the branches and leaves. Sitting on a huge rock with a violin resting on his shoulder and underneath his chin as he played a beautiful song.

Eyes meeting hers he continued to play, "I see you have finally graced my presence in Alex-Land. Very far from Wonderland don't you think though everything does seem to be out of place and utterly mad here so I guess it is a distorted version. All we need is the tea party and we should be all set. Nice outfit by the way wouldn't have expected you to be the naughty queen of hearts. Off with my head I presume?"

He took in her appearance and watched as she glanced down at herself to see what he was talking about. Turning the violin tune into something cringe worthy on a wrong note, he stopped and set it aside. Hopping down from his perch, his green orbs traveled down to the Bowie in her hand.

"Or we can play Little Red Riding Hood in this forest, I'll get the Grimm Brothers and I'll be the big bad wolf...wait a minute, you already have that now don't you? Actually that's more like two. My, my you do attract the most interesting creatures. Ones that long for home and find a better you in you than you do. Noah and Sam. Ah, two puppies yearning for your undying and teasing attention. Like I said you are the leash holder, kick them whenever you feel like it and only feel the guilt when that doggy barks or bites back."

The room wasn't to Leon's tastes and standards and was easy to assume that he had made it especially for her. If he wasn't such a malicious bastard Von might have considered him thoughtful. Her outfit she now found herself in was meant to draw the eyes, definitely more to Leon's tastes. Red silks and white ruffles, the skirt was short so that one could see where her thighs curved to become her ass. The corset was red silk with white hearts with silk ribbon trailing down the back to where she saw the scarlet red high heels that now adorned her feet.

Ignoring that her hair was also re-done in thick luscious waves it now appeared that the outfit was maybe more to her tastes, sexy but cute with an edge of danger to it. She wondered if Leon liked to dress her up in outfits as the mention of Little Red Riding Hood she now had a small red cape with a hood across her shoulders to match her current outfit. Von didn't understand why Leon mentioned Noah but didn't bring it up in case it encouraged him. Not that it took much to encourage Leon; her silence could be enough to make him act upon his next impulse.

"I'm surprised Leon that you actually went through all the trouble of creating this for me considering how our first meeting turned out," she was surprised, why not another dilapidated house like before, or some machination of Hell? He had done his job if he wanted to catch her off guard but she felt anything but safe in his presence.

"For you? Oh Von, when are you going to realize that things aren't always about you? Yes this forest was a little frilly for my tastes but you see, I don't mind it if I have my little red there to press against the nearest tree and cut her down to size with my axe," Leon grinned. Stepping closer he tilted his head to the side, the knife in her hand coming out of her grasp and embedding into one of the trees a good climb up. But he knew that if she really wanted it she'd find a way to get it or better yet she'd find a way to harm him if she so desired. "But skipping that, I used to be human once, I do show some signs of kindness...I believe I gave this speech to Alex when she woke up in my office at what was it? Late at night last night while you were drinking it off and removing clothes. If I were Noah at that moment I would have taken you right there. You are a temptress and you don't even know the affect you have on other men. A teasing temptress. No wonder Sam gets jealous. No wonder any man gets jealous."

Leon heard the slam of the door behind Von and she turned to look, when she turned back he was no longer there but behind her where the door had been. Wrapping one arm around her waist, splaying his fingers over her stomach on the corset, the other rose to her neck, not too tight but enough to let her know that he could easily break it before she made an official move.

Breathing along her neck and nipping at her ear he laughed. "Why so horny? Did the puppy say no?" he breathed, smirking against her skin when the sound of a wolf howling came on the wind, another joining it. "Ah, two alphas. This should be interesting."

Hating being in the position she was, she couldn't move or Leon would snap her neck like a twig, and if she died here she would die for real. That was the downside of the dream root, it was like an anchor and while she wasn't sure what its rules were for torture she was sure she wouldn't be able to get away from Leon before she found out. Using her abilities right now was risky as well and she growled in annoyance when Leon brought up her being horny. It wasn't any of his business even though he was making it his business and she wanted to lift her leg up to kick him in the nads to see if he had any.

Before she could follow through with her idea the howling of two wolves brought her attention to the horizon. A shiver rippled up her spine and she scowled at Leon only because he allowed her to turn her head. "What are you up to?" there was a threat on her voice but also trepidation as a number of scenarios flashed through her mind.

Leon licked his lips at the sight of the white wolf coming from one side of the forest, while another brown, the coat glimmering in the sun showing the blacks and reds threaded through the strands of fur. "I should think you know. I mean two alphas, one perfectly suitable mate...they simply share," he whispered to her. Whistling and catching their attention he saw them walk up side by side to stop in front of him and Von. "Now you two wolves play fair. The first one that catches Little Red Riding Hood and fucks her first gets her. Don't forget it isn't fun unless you fight for it," he announced, stepping away from her and a grin that could make even the most sadistic woman cringe appeared on his face and he motioned with his hands. "Fetch."

It was that one word that the wolves growled, snarling as they turned on each other, swiping out their claws and when Noah distracted the other wolf only known as Sam he barked at Von who then turned and ran. Howling he followed, looking back at Sam as he quickly made to stand and trampled after.

"Game. Set. Match." Leon snapped his fingers and he disappeared, but that didn't mean he wasn't still watching.

Von ran, heart rabbiting in her chest, she couldn't even think straight whipping around this tree and that. If she had been able to think straight she would have screamed at the top of her lungs that she was going to kill Leon. But her lungs were being used for breathing for making sure her heart didn't explode in her chest. She didn't dare look behind her but could hear the white wolf, Noah behind her and could hear the brown wolf, Sam, not too far behind. It was going to be impossible to outrun a werewolf, let alone two; they were twice her size and on all fours galloping full tilt towards her. They had a goal to reach whereas Von didn't know where the hell she was going.

She cried out in pain when an uprooted tree branch caught her ankle, she should have been smart enough to kick off the ridiculous heels when she had a chance. Kicking them off and scrambling desperately to her feet Noah was almost on her when Sam reared up from behind and lunged at him tackling him into a nearby tree. Von didn't stop to watch, hearing them fight behind her, yelps, growls and howls and muffled thumps of large bodies being slammed and thrown. Tears of pain streamed down her face from her wounded ankle, still running but afraid she was slowing down.

888

"Alex..." the voice screeched down the walls making the doors vibrate. The floor tiles curled and bulged, distorting and warping the floor at insane angles like a surrealistic painting. The linoleum curved and dipped, melting over doors and pulling others towards it. Alex was in a hallway that was rapidly beginning to collapse in on itself.

Alex wasn't going to handle this again, being in the same hall while it turned on her or broke away. Crawling over to one of the doors that wasn't bothered quite yet and reached up for the knob, turning it and crawling into the area, not caring what it was just as long as she was out of that damn hallway, slamming the door shut she fell onto her ass, hands holding her up and legs bent as she stared at it, watching it melt away like it was water. "Try and get me now invisible voice thing," Alex taunted.

A small but old cemetery encircled Alex, it was a bright cloudless day and the fresh scent of cut grass wafted on the light summer breeze. Birds chattered in the high tree tops unseen while the sun warmed the earth. Nothing about the area spoke of darkness, or terror or pain. Only the peacefulness of a quiet summer day.

"This is different..." Alex trailed off, turning around and beginning to crawl once more, the grass a new change so it didn't hurt as much to crawl at a constant.

Passing gravestones with names, dates and the messages that were etched onto there by their families and loved ones. Alex heard a faint sound of music and looking to her right she saw a ways away a group of people gathered around. A funeral no doubt and though she wanted to venture as far away from it as possible she felt drawn to it like a moth to flickering flame.

As Alex drew closer the music faded away and the group of people dispersed like a mirage. A lone figure remained, back turned to Alex, lying on their side in front of an unmarked grave, the granite headstone long since eroded of any markings. The rays of the sun were blinding and it was hard to make out much of the figure all at once. What was most noticeable was the familiar brown leather jacket. And then below that as the sun caught the metallic surface was a thick pool of blood that coated the grass.

At the sight of the leather jacket Alex shook her head no, thinking it was another illusion, though coming closer and finding the sandy blond hair that was cut short just like Dean's..."Oh god, no, no. No. Dean!" Alex yelled, crawling fast and falling to get a harsh grass burn on her elbows but she managed to get there.

Once at the body she turned it over and cradled him to her, his face dead of everything and blood was sprinkled a little on his face while the rest was on his chest. She couldn't stop the tears and sobs as they wracked her being, her free hand came up and brushed from temple to his chin and Alex stared into the green eyes that were dull of life and the glint of a grin forever marked there.

"Dean! No, no, no. You can't be dead. Not now, not here. Please wake up. Blink! Breathe! Speak damn it!"

No change, the sun still shone cheery bright, the birds still sang and the wind still carried the sweet scent of fresh mowed grass. The world was oblivious to Alex's sorrow and it carried on all the same as it always had. The earth did not stop turning for Alex's tears or to mourn the loss of Dean Winchester. No amount of pleading would warm the Gods' hearts or the hunter's freckled skin ever again.

He was a rag doll in her arms, jade orbs lifeless, apathetic, and unseeing. When Alex's tears decorated his cheeks like dew drops he did not blink, or smile and wipe them away, telling her everything would be fine and holding her close. Nor did any jokes pass his pouty lips to make her laugh away her sorrow to make him smile to see her smile. His eyes only stared past Alex to the sky above, reflecting everything in them like glass.

Curling up at Dean's side, Alex rested her head on an untouched part of his chest, one arm in between them and fisted, while the other rested on top of his body, finding blood there no matter what she tried to do to avoid it, it still coated her own flesh. Closing her eyes she wanted to feel the heat radiating from his body like every body held, that heat that said they were still alive and the breathing that came with it, the heart beat underneath and yet that want was unfulfilled. Just bones, cold flesh, a brick under her head and she nuzzled into the fabric as she shook her head no over and over again.

Feeling something sharp clutched into her hand, she peeked open her eyes to find her Bowie, bloodied and with some pieces of skin connected to it. That was when she backed away. "No, he's not like Kayden I didn't kill him. I didn't kill any of them!" she shouted, dropping the knife and finding more blood on her than there should have been, she tried to wipe it off her arms and hands.

Another set of hands lifted her up and another and she looked over to find them leading her through the doors of a mental institute. Placing her on a gurney from her thrashing around they strapped her ankles and wrists into the mandatory procedure and rolled her down the hallway while patients looked at her or were in their own little world. Being put into a room, an actual patient room she was lifted onto her bed and re-strapped to it in the same fashion. After they left the doctor came in, she didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"I did not kill him. I found him dead, I did not kill him. You have to believe me. I would never kill him. I would never kill him..." Alex voiced.


	149. Chapter 149

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

The wolves fought and Sam howled when he smashed Noah into a tree, giving him a while till he could get up but he knew that wouldn't be long with the healing process. Running after her, he knew she was injured, finding her straight ahead he clawed at her leg sending her crashing down to the earth floor; he was on her in an instant a low growl humming through his body. Beginning to change back to human form knowing that there were better ways to have sex and knowing he had the time to shift, it was less painful, but it still made him groan. The pain that was there was a secret pleasure to his being.

Resting on top of Von naked and grinning, he saw her trying to fight him because he was being anything but gentle. Snapping in her face he laughed at her scream, bringing one hand down the side of her body, gripping her thigh and sliding further to the slash marks he made he cupped it in his hand to feel the blood flowing. His upper body pressed hers down so she couldn't move while the other went down the other side and to her core, finding the little bit of underwear she was suiting he grabbed it and tugged it, hearing it rip and knowing that it had left red lines on her delicate white creamy skin.

Pressing himself to her center, he knew he didn't have much time as he heard the cracking of twigs, the bounding of paws on the ground back where he had left the other wolf. Forcing himself inside her with a thrust that was when he heard the skid that was when he heard the howl of a good game lost and congratulations to the victor. Sam howled back with his human throat and lips and yet it sounded all wolf like he had never shifted to flesh, to normal. Hands scrambling up as he looked at the bloodied one, his hips harshly thrusting in and out of her body making her jerk at the force that he knew he wasn't being careful that he could crush her pelvis if he continued. It excited him.

Licking his fingers, taking in her blood his eyes remaining on her face while he watched her beneath him. Finally his hands went to her corset, ripping it open and tossing it to the side. "You taste and smell so good Von...in heat and food...I can't decide whether to really just fuck you or eat you. Or both," he growled, a sharp thrust and he lowered his head to nuzzle in the fabric over her breasts, breathing heavily and biting the hidden mounds, no soft nips were here. He wanted rough.

A deafening scream ripped from Von's throat as she writhed and struggled under Sam. Pain roared through her body like an inferno, corroding every nerve and she tried to dig her knee into his side but each of his thrusts knocked her legs off balance. She cried out as he bit her and getting an arm free her fist connected harshly with his head, making him sink his teeth in deeper before pulling his head away. Von could see that he liked that she had some fight in her, she was surprised at herself given she couldn't stand the sight of Sam doing this to her. It was made so much worse by the fact that she could feel everything.

Her throat constricted, lips parting with clenched teeth, Sam's thrusting was bruising her insides, making her swell with pain and horror and without any sense of reason pleasure as well. It should have sickened her that her fear was turning to arousal but the heavy moan that coated her throat and poured from her lips spoke otherwise. Back arching she keened, electrical pulses of pleasure flowed up her spine. She was in so much pain, but having Sam be the one giving it to her she couldn't not enjoy it.

No, this wasn't Sam, he said he would never do this...unless, unless Von wanted it, she could make him...no, this was so beyond wrong there was no way to describe it. She growled out a moan and shook her head closing her eyes tight as she screamed from Sam. "GET OFF OF ME!" she roared and a pulse of energy snapped out of her that launched Sam backwards as well as everything else within a ten foot radius.

She crawled onto her side with a pained whimper, her eyes glowing like amethysts towards where Sam landed. Watching him stand from the chaos of debris and shake himself off she raised a hand and clenched her fist. Kill him quick that was best, this was a dream, this wasn't Sam, kill this thing that looked like him and get back to the real one that was waiting for her. Kill him, find Alex, and get out.

An angry scream broke past her lips; eyes overflowing with hot tears, even though it wasn't the real Sam doing this to him was horrifying to see. Blood leaked from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears as he choked and whimpered and finally fell to his side, body limp and cooling rapidly. Pulling her wounded leg towards her she ripped off sections of the skirt and paid more attention to wrapping her twisted ankle then seeing to the deep cuts from Sam's claws. The snow white chemise she had been wearing under the corset was stained red in the places where Sam had bitten her.

Von's breathing came in panicked heaves as she choked on tears. It was hard to push it all aside to feel out Alex but she did it anyway, her energy spreading out like feelers. She stood, legs wobbling and close to being useless after what Sam had done, she didn't need to look down to know that the thick warm feeling leaking down her thighs was blood. Swallowing down a whimper she stumbled through the woods searching for a door, her energy bending back all the trees like they wouldn't dare touch her.

The glint of a silver doorknob caught her eye and she made her way over to a large Oak that had the doorknob sticking out of it, clutching at her stomach when she suddenly started to feel nauseous. Hand on the door she was worried that Leon would be on the other side of it, ready to pick up where Sam left off. She trembled, pain prickling throughout her limbs and she tried to stifle a sob but it came out anyway. If anything else got in her path she was going to fucking kill it, right now she felt used up but wanted more. Opening the door she stepped into the tree and the door closed behind her. The lights blinded her and she had to lift her hand that wasn't clutching her stomach to keep from burning her eyes.

"Alex..." Von closed the door behind her, limping towards the bed the brunette was strapped down on, leaving a trail of blood droplets behind her. She was glad to have found her, relieved really, and when she was close enough to the bed she started to undo the straps.

Her clothing hadn't changed much, the only difference was she now had a white doctor's coat on to cover her up for what little it did. Von's muscles were a mess of spasms and her hands trembled like she had had them in buckets of ice, somehow managing to undo the buckles. It was hard to not just snap them off with a single thought but she wanted to be human about it, it was hard to calm down but she had to try she didn't know what affect this would have on her when she woke up.

"Dean's waiting for you, he's worried because the doctors are telling him that you won't wake up, I'm here so you can prove them wrong," she attempted to smile through her pain. Alex kept on looking at her and Von shook her head, "I ran into Leon, he thought it would be _interesting_ if he made wolfed out Sam and Noah fight over me for mating rights, Sam won..." she swallowed, stopping herself and wouldn't say anymore as she turned away from Alex.

"You're not real. Dean's not waiting for me. I understand that. Dean's dead. I saw his body! I saw him dead I felt him dead! They wanted to get to me, they got me," Alex said, shaking her head and once the straps were gone she backed up to the corner of the bed where it met the wall, back pressed against it and arms wrapped around her legs. "You aren't real. Hell has really upgraded...I've tried waking up if this were a dream I would have woken up already, so you aren't real! Dean's dead damn it! He's fucking dead and I'm the reason for it!" Alex shook her head more as she lowered it, hiding as her arms were the barrier, crying. She couldn't shake the feel and sight of Dean lying there not moving. Not breathing. Not talking or blinking. When she felt Von's hands on her she flinched. "Just like Kayden...I'm the reason for it..."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm very real, if I wasn't don't you think I'd be gift wrapped better?" she sighed not wanting to be angry and finding she couldn't be, not at Alex after what she said about Dean. What the hell had happened in her head to make her think this was Hell and that Dean was dead? "You haven't woken up because you're in a coma, you lost a lot of blood when Kate drained you, Dean rushed you to the hospital and hasn't left your side, and he hasn't slept or eaten because he doesn't want to miss the moment when you open your eyes."

Alex raised her head and she wiped at her cheeks to bring away the tears. "Demons will say anything. I should know. They give false hope and lies so if you really are who you say are and by some miracle I do wake up and I don't wake up in that same fucking hallway, then and only then will I believe you," she said, before inhaling, avoiding Von's eyes before sighing and meeting the green orbs, taking the giant leap that she knew that she probably should not take. "How do I wake up?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Von muttered bitterly and winced when she moved away from Alex and stood, gasping for air as her body rebelled against her.

Bile crawled up her throat and she swallowed it down, looking at the bed and with a wave of her hand it moved away from the centre of the room to the other corner. She needed space to work in, there were plenty of ways to wake up, the usual methods wouldn't work, pinching and the old wives tale of if you came close to death while dreaming you would wake up. Von lay down on the cold floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to do anything, just don't run away on me," she closed her eyes and started to hum low in her throat then words came rushing out, stringing together and when Von opened her eyes the ceiling was gone to reveal blue sky and when she stood the walls were gone too. She stepped over to Alex and lifted her up, which was a struggle with Alex being stubborn and Von about ready to drop. Von pulled her along and started to run, "Don't look behind you and keep on running, we only have a short time frame to do this," she yelled. A section of ground opened up before them like a doorway and warm air flowed out of it. They ran closer to it, loud shifting noises rolling up behind them like an earthquake but Von didn't look behind her she only gripped Alex tighter and pulled her closer to the hole. "Jump," she ordered and when Alex's eyes widened incredulously, "you have to jump, it's the only way you're going to wake up, you either go first or we both go at the same time."

"Fucking hate this," Alex muttered, letting go of Von and jumping, down and down and when she thought there was no bottom, her eyes fluttered open, slowly inhaling even though it was a chore and she was thankful for the breathing tube but she tried hard not to gag on it.

Seeing the white room, seeing the blue decorations here and there and the sun, but her eyes wanted to drift shut again, but stopped when she landed on the figures in the room. Sam, Noah, Von in a chair and then managing her eyes to go as far as they could to the right she found Dean. Alive. Knowing that they had pushed the button for the doctor, she wanted to smile at Dean, knowing that he was safe and sound and that he wasn't dead but that Von was right. Thinking about Von she knew that she should be thankful...she was...but what she did, didn't pardon the animosity Alex still held for the red head. That would take more time, but Von was a step closer to forgiveness.

888

**November 17th, 2008**

Hospital 10:26 AM

When Alex had woken up, Sam smiled, noticing her eyes shifting everywhere, but he also knew how weak she was compared to the normal of choking on the tube that was shoved down her throat. Noah had pressed the doctor's button and they were on their way, he could hear their feet bustling down the hallway at the alert. But Sam couldn't help but notice how Alex's eyes were glued to Dean, a sense of happiness beyond imagination was there, relief replacing the fear that had been rolling around beneath closed lids for two nights and a day. Sights going to Von stirring where he sat his smile widened. "Hey, you did it. I knew you could."

With a weak smile she adjusted herself in her seat, back cracking into place. Von was glad that everyone was happy and that Alex was back so that she could see that Dean was very much alive, Leon as usual had a way of sticking in her head and now his wolfish Sam too. She couldn't be sure if it was residual memory or if her body truly had phantom aches from what happened to her, it felt real enough. Mentally shaking her head to rid the temptation to analyze too closely she dropped her shades back over her eyes when a doctor and a nurse came in.

Amazed that she was awake they assessed her and quickly removed the breathing tube so she didn't choke on it. They were going to make her stay another couple of days at the very least in order to make sure she was stable, but insisted that when she was released that she take it easy and suggested keeping her iron levels up in order to help build her body's blood supply.

Von was relieved when they left and made her way quietly to the bathroom and closed the door. Her nausea hadn't gone away and in fact was worse now, to the point where she couldn't hold it back anymore. Lifting the toilet lid, she dropped to her knees in time to spill her stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl. The alcohol and what she had drank in order to get into Alex's head were not agreeing with her, coupled with her battered body and her inner conflict with Sam taking her in the woods.

_Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me, what am I?_

888

As soon as the doctor and nurse left Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Alex. She was still recovering, still frail but she was awake and she was alive and Dean couldn't be happier. "Hey sleeping beauty," he smiled at her, she was anemic and in the ugliest hospital gown known to man but she was the most gorgeous creature on earth and in heaven right now.

Dean leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, he would afford himself the embarrassment of showing affection in public if it made Alex smile. He was worried when Von silently rushed off to the bathroom, the door could only do so much to hide the noise of what was going on behind it. Dean wasn't surprised, that stuff she drank, the smell was enough to make him want to gag and she had it rotting her gut for nearly a day. It's not like she needed it anymore so might as well get rid of it.

Alex rolled her eyes and then smiled; mouthing 'Hey' back at him knowing that talking right now was on all terms the wrong move. Noticing the bags underneath the hunter's eyes she wasn't happy with him on that, but she took his hand and brushed her thumb over the skin, silently telling him with her blue orbs that he needed to rest, she was fine but sleep and food were important. Otherwise she'd kick his ass when she got better and was out of the damn hospital.

She would ignore the fact now that he was acting somewhat affectionate towards her, it was nice but she knew that it wasn't either of their things. Yet, from what happened, she'd take it. Alex had listened to the doctors when they told her that she'd have to stay a couple more days and when they had left she wanted to flip them off but couldn't find the energy to.

_I don't wanna go back to sleep. I wanna stay here, where things in my head can't get me._

888

**November 20th, 2008, 2:34 PM**

The motel room sat in silence as it breathed out the hot and cold air through the cracks in the windows, and doors. The sound of car doors shutting and people bustling and one of them cursing before groaning came. Interrupting the perfect quiet as the key inserted in the lock and twisted revealing the hunters entering Alex and Dean's room they had checked out.

"Finally, out of that damn hospital, I hate hospitals. I hate doctors with their tones that they talk to you with like you are some lesser being that doesn't know how to walk and speak in the world. Oh for fuck's sake I get it already!" Alex complained, normally it was just her being her but this time it was with the help of medicines they had pumped into her system before she was officially released. Being set down on the bed she curled up in the sheets and sighed.

Sam, Noah, Von and Sorcha had followed in and the two wolves couldn't help but smile at how Alex was acting. It was almost as if nothing bad had happened, but the drugs made it all the more hilarious. "So while Alex gets reacquainted with the bed, we should be looking up hunts to do or should we look for Luka? I mean that was one bitch of a thing that she was about to do, pretty intense spell, if she is a possibility of danger should we go find her and stop her?" Sam voiced.

"We find her and we kill her, she doesn't make a habit of showing herself to her enemies, she wants something from us and she thinks it's a game to taunt us," Von let her duffle slide off her shoulder onto the chair to give her shoulder a break. She wanted to find the bitch and wanted to be the one to rip her heart out with her bare hands. "It's not going to be easy to find her," Von added, not wanting to raise anyone's hopes too high before she dashed them to pieces. Luka was excellent at covering her tracks; no push-over tracking spell would ever be able to find her unless Luka wanted to be found.

"Is it ever?" Dean shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the chair that Von had put her bag on. If it was going to be looking for a needle in a hay stack with only the occasional clue then they would be taking jobs on the side while they searched for Luka. Von sighed, Luka was breaking Seals, roll out the red carpet Apocalypse Seals. And what was almost worse was that she had shown an interest in Sam, that feeling of being watched back at the ThornOak, maybe Luka wasn't watching her but Sam.

"Okay so how do we go about finding her even though it won't be easy? I mean she has to have some interest somewhere that we can locate, or even a mark she left right? I sensed her at the club those nights ago, can't I do it again? I remember her scent and energy, will that help somewhat?" Sam asked.

Alex turned a little on the bed so then she could see them and she furrowed her brows. "I missed something big when I was taken didn't I? Damn it I always miss the good stuff. Even birthdays. Oh man especially-why the fuck am I talking like this? I'll shut up now. Please go on. Luka search, Luka," she said, waving her hand in the air and then settling it over her eyes.

The one not necessarily involved in the conversation, Noah, walked over to the bed and laid down, bringing her into his body to lie her head down on his chest and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Smoothing his hand down her back he kissed the top of her head as she groaned at the bites. They hurt her and yet didn't.

Von nodded, "She's a master at covering her tracks Sam, the only reason you found her was because she wanted you to. But she does have her interests, she likes to collect things," her solemn green orbs shifted over Sam.

"I'm guessing it's not shoes or porcelain piggies," Dean commented sarcastically. His hazel-green eyes drifted over to Alex to check on her to find her wrapped in Noah's arms, he wasn't the jealous type and was happy to see Noah comforting her. "So what is it that she does collect?" the elder Winchester hazarded, already knowing it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Potions, spells, mystical artifacts, supernatural creatures and entities, preferred alive but she always finds a use for them if they're not," Von explained, she didn't know much more details than that, just what she learned and what Luka told her the first time they encountered each other. Whatever Luka found an interest in she also found a way to take it.

"That makes everyone in the room," Dean was anything but reassuring in his tone. They all had something about them that made them more _unique_ than the average human.

_Have to find her before she finds us, I guess._

"Do you have any good news, aside from us having bigger bull's eyes on our backs?"

With a sigh Von went to the bed, rolling up her jean leg to change the dressing on her knee, "Considering she's moved further up the ranks than I thought she could, helping to start the Apocalypse, I think we're low on her to do list, she's going to wait for us to find her."

_Because I won't stop looking for her now that's she's given me a fresh trail._

At Von's words Sam couldn't help but feel strange at that. Collect. He was something that Luka wanted to collect; hell they all were like Dean said they all fit her criteria. Von being another witch, Sam now being a werewolf with taint, Alex being a half demon, Dean with his new ability to heal...Noah wasn't apart of this and it was probably better that he wasn't which meant that he couldn't go with them on this search.

He remembered being in that hallway with Luka, he remembered being at that door and away from the woman and still feeling her. Calling to him, coaxing him and touching him with her energy that could have brushed the fur he knew he now had under the skin. Sam tensed his shoulders at that memory and that she was so close, she was so beautiful like staring into the sun and he swallowed long and hard. Blinking a few times he realized where he was and that he wasn't with her. Confusion marred his features and he heard Noah's voice in that moment.

"So you do have a seductress..." Noah spoke, staring at Sam knowingly, "I do not envy you Sam, but I do pity you. We share the same pain and similarity. We both have a sun and a moon that calls to us as well as the stars in between."

Alex turned her head up to look at Noah in that moment, her on confusion on her face. "That's sad. You can never have just one, but you feel the tug of the many. A war of loves," she commented, the drugs were there yes but it didn't stop those words from coming out and it didn't stop the image of Apollo in her brain. He had appealed to her and still did, she never really forgot about him but he was dead. She killed him and that was more lust and intrigue rather than love but in a way they all had their suns, moons and stars.

_Since when did I become sappy? Oh yeah since a week ago._

Clearing her throat she sighed and rubbed her cheek along his clothed chest, a smile forming on her. "You are like a teddy bear, except you just have harsher teeth, a tail and completely different since you are a wolf. Warm and squishy, must be all that fat and muscle," she added.

Noah laughed, his teeth showing as he smiled, patting her back before sliding his hand around to her side, feeling the curves. It meant nothing to him and yet it also meant something. He liked Von, he liked Alex and he still after so many months of being apart from his ex-girlfriend, he still loved her.

Von's face remained neutral but there was turmoil in her heart, if she knew that Luka now held an interest in Sam and that Sam too felt a pull towards her then why did it hurt even more to have someone say it out loud? It wasn't real, whatever Sam felt for Luka, it was her using her power to pull him in, because having seen him Luka now knew that Von had a weakness. She had practically handed him to Luka by letting him go and search for her, because now she had left a mark on him. She was in his head now, exactly where she wanted to be and exactly where Von didn't want her to be, Sam's thoughts would forever be drawn to her.

_A war of loves..._

Except it wasn't love, Luka was alluring like the lake in a desert and would prove just as quickly to be the mirage that would lead you to your death. Von wanted Sam to see that and she would tell him as much if she knew it would do any good, he would listen and maybe he would understand. But Luka's magick was a powerfully volatile creation of its own and if Von let it, it would crush the love that Von and Sam had between them. The best way to attack your enemy was to attack the heart, and Luka knew exactly where Von's heart sat.

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes, Alex was totally stoned out of her mind. They'd have to hold off on traveling for another day until the drugs passed out of her system, as funny as it would be to have Alex high as a kite in the car he didn't want to have to deal with any incidents. His eyes tilted to the ceiling in thought of what it would be like to have sex with Alex while she was stoned, but he quickly shook them from his mind. There was no room for depravity when Alex was wounded as much as he would have liked it to be otherwise. It would be nice to ease some of the tension from all the shit that was going on.

"Hey, Winchester, why'd you roll your eyes at me? What are you thinking about? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking about or are you thinking about something that only you can think about? Because right now that's a lot of thinking. Whatever it is I want in on it, when the others leave gossip! You have to!" Alex said, raising up a bit and staring at him with a serious expression and a pointed finger, her face breaking out into a smile and she laughed.

Sam licked his lips and nodded, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and giving a squeeze, "Now I know why you chose her Dean, she's just like you except on drugs and female," he joked.

The tension lifted somewhat at the laughter but they could all still feel it, especially Noah as he stared right at Von, he knew how much hearing that hurt her and he was sorry that he said it but it was the truth. People had tugs on their heart strings all the time and sure not many had multiple at the same time plucking away, but they still had someone to play them. He was concerned for the red head, she had that feeling coming off of her and showing in the small speckle in her eye that was hard to see if you weren't observing like he was. She was in the murderous and sad state of mind, strange how Sam didn't see it.

When her eyes met his, he didn't try and cheer her up because that wouldn't work. Truth and false hope never worked, but it was what some needed or what got some through. Noah passed on the silent message that if she ever desired to talk he was there or a drinking buddy he was there. More importantly if there was anything he could do to find this Luka and wipe away that expression and feeling from Von he would.

"So where do we start?" Noah inquired.

"We? Since when did you become apart of this hunt Napoleon?" Alex whipped her head in his direction as she went to stand, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back down she laughed and hit his chest playfully.

"Well since my acquaintances have become targets, or did I miss somethin' that told me that I'm the stay at home dog? Whatever you need, I'll do it. No questions asked. I was a soldier once; I'll be a soldier again." A salute from Noah and he gave a determined face molded from years in the service to the hunters in the room.

"Dude, she's nothing like me," he defended then sent him the silent message of _do you really think I'd choose someone like me, are you nuts?_

He had to admit though, but only to himself, that she was adorable. When she sobered up he was definitely going to bug her about this and she would get angry and defensive and then he would have to kiss her and take off all her clothes. It was the perfect plan; he must have been feeling pretty okay considering he was thinking about messing up a perfectly good bed with Alex.

Von felt eyes on her and turned her head to see that it was Noah, she appreciated the gesture but she was never going to want to talk about it, he'd be kind enough to lend an ear but she doubted he would ever be able to understand what she was going through. Maybe it was being ignorant and naive on her part, he had explained that he was pulled two ways as well; maybe it was a werewolf thing, not because they were disloyal but because they had so much passion in them. Only Von knew that Sam's 'sun' was a lie, was going to use him as a tool against everyone. Then when she was done she'd either kill him or lock him away for further use.

"It would be useful to have one more person with senses more capable than ours on the team, I'm thankful for the offer, but this is dangerous, I'm not trying to belittle you but you'll experience things that if they don't kill you, they'll..."

"They'll make most people lock themselves in their bathrooms," Dean finished in his own style, "and that's only because they have enough sanity left to not want to trouble people with cleaning up the bloody corpse out of the carpet that they're gonna leave behind."

"Thank you Dean that was very...terrible," Von watched Dean shrug and slouch down in the chair by the small coffee table replying with something like he just says it how he sees it. Von looked back to Noah to find that he was still staring at her, why was he suddenly so interested, Leon couldn't have possibly been right about what he had said.

_"My, my you do attract the most interesting creatures. Ones that long for home and find a better you in you than you do. Noah and Sam. Ah, two puppies yearning for your undying and teasing attention."_

It unsettled Von, she thought she would have been used to men staring at her by now but it never got old no matter how many times she tried to shrug it off. What was surprising was that Noah had picked up on Von's disquieted energy and Sam had not. Every detail to her was brought to painful clarity and she was beginning to worry that she was looking too much into things that weren't really there. If Sam were human she wasn't sure he would have noticed anyway so why make a big deal out of it now, because they had always had a link, even before the blood there had always been something between them. Powerfully unbreakable. Now Von worried that it would break and there was nothing she could do about it because one way or another she would be alone and this was just some sick dream.

"Well then from a distance? I still want to help out. I am willing to my life and sanity on the line. Trevor's mother is in good hands and she can live through it with her boyfriend if something happens to me. I know no one is belittling me but you can't shut out a werewolf with heavy determination," Noah said.

Sam stared at the man on the bed with Alex. He understood and he agreed with both parties but Sam knew more about being kept out of the game when wanted in. "Von...Dean...we can use him. He's offering the defense on the sidelines. At least accept that from him or he will come anyways. It is what I would do."

"No, I don't suppose you can," Von muttered.

Sam had a point, even if they told him to go home there wasn't anything stopping him from following behind like a stray dog, she hated to use the metaphor but it was necessary and it was too close to the truth anyway. Von nodded and said nothing else about allowing him in or not, it wouldn't matter what she said it wouldn't make any difference, people had their own minds and they could make their own decisions. Finishing up bandaging her leg she rolled her jeans back down, she wanted to start looking and leave but with no idea where Luka had gone it was better for them to stay put.

_All the better to let the trail go cold, and let Luka slip away into the dust._

"Where are you going?" Dean asked when Von stood and headed for the door, furrowing his brow in confusion at what seemed like a sudden decision to leave the rest of them. She had been acting strange for the past couple days ever since Luka, and waking up from being in Alex's head, was he the only one that noticed?

"I just...I need some air," she passed out the door silently and closed it behind her with a small click.

Noah stood in that instant, walking towards the door but not to follow after Von whereas that was what Sam was doing. Noah was going to head to the other room to shower, he smelled like he had been rolling around the hospital antiseptics all day.

When the two had left Alex stared at Dean and she clicked her tongue. "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk? I never understood that question..."


	150. Chapter 150

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam knew that Von might not want to talk but he knew better than to leave her all alone when something like this was going on. Plus they were targets now. Who knew what watching them and waiting for them to be single in a room or outside? Playing it safe and being his normal self. Walking quietly next to her he had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking.

"What's wrong? You have been acting weird since you got Alex to wake up and especially around me," he said.

She should have known that Sam would follow, and she was relieved in a way that he did, that meant that he had noticed and he wasn't blinded to her. Maybe Luka's magick wasn't as far reaching as she thought, or maybe it was a slow acting poison. Von stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and breathed out, watching her breath billow out in front of her.

"Does your head ever get filled with so much that you want to scream hoping to shake some of it loose, or maybe it'll just explode instead," she smiled wryly to herself not lifting her eyes to Sam, afraid of what he would see in them.

Afraid, always afraid of something, there was never a time that she wasn't. She promised Sam she would always tell him the truth and never keep anything from him, she wanted to break that promise, not whisper a damn thing, but he had to know, he had a right to. How else was he going to be prepared for what was coming, and how would he be able to continue to trust her if he heard all this from someone else and they twisted it to their advantage?

Von was trapped between two promises, to be honest with Sam because she loved him, and that she swore for Alex's sake that she would never tell anyone about Leon. But Leon was part of the root of the problem, he might not be in her head but she could feel him under her skin. And she knew that the demon would be enjoying that detail, he always had a way of knowing things. Maybe she could tell Sam, without telling him about Leon...Sam was too smart though and he would know if she was leaving something out, and then he would get mad at her for keeping secrets. The double edged sword was cutting her both ways, damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

"Something happened in Alex's head...something to me," she shifted uneasily like she was more cold than she really was.

Something had happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her. Sam turned his head and looked at Von confusion and pain crossing his face. "What happened? Von? Tell me please."

Von turned her head briefly but her eyes quickly fell to the sidewalk, she had only had to catch the expression to see that he was beginning to feel guilty for not being there. Sam always said he would be there so keep her safe, it was sweet of him to say it and she loved him all the more for it but it was an impossible task. Why did Sam always have to set himself up to fail, why did all of them do it? She wanted Sam to hold her, she wanted to hold him but she was afraid that if he tried she would want to push him away.

Taking a deep breath Von closed her eyes, "There were all these hallways lined with doors I walked through one of them, was surprised to find myself in a forest in Alex's head, you and Noah were both there except you were both changed. Then the both of you started to fight and I knew what you were fighting over and I ran, I never even thought about it my legs just started moving, I didn't want to be afraid but I knew what was going to happen. You won and you caught me, then you..." her voice trailed away, no need to fill in what happened with words and afraid of what Sam would think if she told him that she had liked it.

"I raped you...oh god..."

Sam felt like it was that dream with Moriarty all over again. Shaking his head and running his hand through his hair he settled his sights on the wind going through the trees.

"It wasn't you, Sam," she corrected gently.

However true what she said was it couldn't change how she felt about what happened to her, how real it was. When Sam said that word she flinched, the sound was terrible and reminded her that she had been terribly violated and that she was supposed to have this dark gaping pit inside of her making her used up and empty. Von did and didn't, why was this that confusing?

"It was just a dream," she lifted her head to see him watching the trees. Watching him quietly she became more and more sad, her heart feeling hard in her chest. Von stepped over to Sam and placed her hand on his shoulder, running it down to his back. "It was _just_ a dream," she reassured, resting her hand at the small of his back.

Sighing and shuddering at her touch he turned and faced her. Staring down at Von he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head. "You have to know I would never do that to you. Never. I love you." A beat. "I know that I never really said this but I am sorry for yelling at you. Lately I just feel like a monster...what I did that night...I killed those vampires without breaking a sweat or effort. I popped off Kate's head like she was a Barbie doll...I enjoyed it...the blood...the kill...everything. It scares me and doesn't."

Snuggling into him and wrapping her arms around his waist she basked in his touch, pressing her cheek into his shirts. Listening carefully to everything he said, she understood, before she never would have or wouldn't have wanted to. Now she could understand, it still scared her, more than it scared Sam but again it didn't. "I know," she whispered against his chest, hugging him tighter, "I love you."

_You're not a monster Sam, and I will never see you as one._

888

"Dean... " Alex voiced, standing up smiling and walking only to start into a mini run not exceeding anything she wasn't supposed to be.

Jumping onto him, legs wrapping around his waist and arms on the shoulders she laughed. She felt like she could do anything and she was so happy she couldn't describe it but with the drugs in her system she didn't care. Hell the past few days she was in a constant state of mind that if she went to sleep she might not wake up again. Alex also couldn't stand to see Dean dead or experience whatever was hunting her in that hallway...

"So what were you thinking about? You have to tell, you have lost the privilege of keeping it secret."

A smug smile plastered itself on Dean's face and he answered with a kiss, he was a man of few words, actions were so much more rewarding. Wrapping his arms around her to take her weight, who knows if she was going to think she could let go or not and then crack her head on the ground. He didn't want her thinking that she could fly so he walked over to the bed while she was attached to him and canopied over her and she was still attached and laughing.

Dean kissed her several more times thinking that would pry her off but no luck, she was like a koala, a giggling koala. Her laugh was nearly infectious, so care free like not a thing could touch her, he knew it was the drugs and that it wouldn't last so he had to enjoy it while he could. He loved seeing her smile and laugh, it made life suck less.

Sliding her legs down she placed them on either side of Dean on the bed and stretched her arms above her head humming happily. Alex tilted her head to side at Dean. Lifting her upper body she met his lips and then settled back down continuing the tune.

"You singing for me now?" he chuckled, nuzzling at the neck she exposed by tilting her head, laying kisses over the skin. Stretched out underneath him his hands wanted to touch and roam wherever they may. All alone in the room, no one else, five strides from the bed and he would be locking the door to prevent re-entry, it was their room after all. The temptation was high, and so was Alex, he started to move down her body and then stopped looking up at her from where his head hovered above her abdomen. "I'm not taking advantage of you am I?"

"Nope and on the singing if you like it I will just have to do it more often. Dean I am fine with you being you and I am not against it one bit," Alex said her eyes smiling like they were playing a game. "If you don't do anything I will take advantage of _you_."

"Whoa, I never said I wasn't gonna do anything," he responded in mock defense, coming back from locking the door, "but you're gonna remember that when all those happy pills wear off," he climbed onto the bed between her legs, running a hand up her thigh to her waist to teasingly pull up her shirt by an inch to kiss the skin underneath.

Laughing at Dean, Alex switched that to smiling down at him her breathing hitching at his touches on her skin. "You shook me all night long," she sang in a small voice, her eyes fluttering shut at the kisses.

"I'll do more than shake you," Dean teased and lowered his head, mouth kissing over her hip feather light tickling her with his lips. He had missed this and he wanted to make sure he took his time, memorizing every inch of her all over again.

Humming again, Alex slowly breathed in and out, glancing down at him and watching him as he met her eyes. Staring at him in wonder, relaxation and what could be seductiveness, she licked her lips and opened her legs more so then he had easier movement kissing her torso. "Oh really? So you are going to give the jaw dropping, head turning, heart throbbing, ground shaking, earth quaking, shoe stopping...most amazing sex ever? This should be interesting, because I can go on forever what you need to fulfill...although your lips and hands are...driving me wild right now," she breathed, "Feels so damn good...I missed this..."

_A lot._

_Me too._

Dean's mouth wrapped around Alex's belly button, kissing it slow and pulling down her jeans so his tongue could travel down as far as the hem of her jeans would let him. Seeing the expression on her face he obliged her and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Rearing up on his knees he gripped the opened jeans and began to slide them off, teasing inch by inch, exposing soft smooth skin. Once the jeans were off he was back between her legs, mouth hovering over her lips and when their eyes met he kissed her, back curving as he rested his hips against her gently.

888

Hearing the door lock to the room they had left and then what Dean was saying and what Alex was singing he chuckled. "Well it seems that two train engines are proving they can..." Sam muttered, rolling his eyes and stopping at the sexual energy he was picking up on."And the wolf that could blow down all three houses."

Von smiled a little, able to tell that Sam was rolling his eyes without having to look. "What did you expect, they're left in a room all alone together and it has a bed."

She shivered, the wind was getting colder, and it probably didn't bother Sam as much as it bothered her because she wasn't a walking furnace. Curling into Sam more being naturally attracted to his body heat she raised her head, Von couldn't hear anything through the door, not yet, but she was willing to bet that Sam could. "Did you want to go to our room, we should probably start planning where to look for Luka first," she suggested.

Sorcha had been sitting patiently by the door, not minding the cold one bit that was a perk to having fur, instant insulation against the elements. She had an empathy with Sam when it came to hearing things far away and she could hear just as distinctly the sounds from Blue and Spikey Hair, fortunately they had no greater emotional or physical impact on her other than her understanding that the humans were enjoying themselves.

Nodding he wrapped more of his arms around her and couldn't help but smile wide. "I guess I'm your thermal blanket huh?" Sam asked.

Walking them to their door and entering, hearing the shower silent but steam rolling out from under the closed wooden plank and movement behind it told them Noah was still in there. Still with Von in his arms feeling how cold she was he wanted to warm her up even if it was just by hugging. Glancing at the laptop on the table and then her duffel he wondered where on the map they could go and wondering if there was also a spell for tracking that they could use what he still had of Luka in his senses.

"Hey Von..." he began.

Von lifted her green orbs expectantly waiting for what Sam was going to say. She wanted to be warm but she also wanted to get out of her jacket and boots, somewhat counter productive but she wanted comfort if she was going to be crunching down on the research. Stepping away only so she could unbutton and shrug out of her jacket and then she unlaced her boots, balancing on one foot and then the other, then she pulled off her socks. She hated socks and only wore them when she was wearing her boots, sometimes she fell asleep with them on as well as her boots but that was a different matter entirely.

"For someone who is cold, you sure are undressing pretty fast," Sam commented, watching her hands very closely and the smile fell as he was in tune to what she was working with on the jacket, the boots and the socks.

_Could get you undressed faster than yourself Von...warm you up too..._

Blinking when she snapped in his face he shook his head and regained composure. "Sorry. So Luka. Is there a way that we can use a tracking spell and have me be the conductor? Or source of the lead? I mean wouldn't her magick have left a mark on me?"

_Back on track. Good._

Giving him a look Von moved towards her duffle and went back to thinking about the business side of things. She would have liked for them to be able to relax, well...more than relax, she would be happy enough to settle for snuggling, they hadn't done that in a while. They had even been sleeping in separate beds, but that was more mutual if disliked by the both of them. Maybe once they slogged their way through the night with spells and research and finally decided on sleep Von would slip under the covers with him. They were always together but she missed him as if he was off on some far away place.

"Her magick did leave a mark on you I can smell it on you," she started to set out some of her supplies and pulled out some books, "I just don't know if there's a way I can track it," she sighed not wanting to sound like there was no hope but needing to let Sam know the chance of success.

_What if I'm not good enough or strong enough to track her, what if I can't find a way to?_

"What you mean is that you feel that you are unable to or not strong enough. Von I know you, well I can feel it and sense it that there is more to that. There's no way we can try? What would it hurt? If we don't try we are ground zero with squat, if we do try we are either the same or we are somewhere. Then after you can kick my butt for trying if we get nowhere and I'll have to hold you down if it means warming you up. But if we do get somewhere...I'll have to make sure that you not only get warmed but you never doubt yourself again. Deal?"

Sam stared hard at the red head, knowing that he was placing down a challenge and yet it was a compromise. There had to be a way to track Luka, there had to be and he was going to help her find that way. She didn't have to do things alone all the damn time. "Hand me over some of those books you got, I'll help on the search. Please."

"Why do I bother say anything if you can just read my mind?" she handed him one of the books and gathered the rest to make her way over to the bed she had been sleeping in.

Now was the time to make her bed, a more even surface instead of sheets all over the place. Once that was done she sat cross-legged in the middle with her books spread out. Von didn't like being challenged, but no matter the result Sam was set on warming her up which made her smile to herself.

888

Hands cupping his face while she kissed him back, they slid down his neck and down the front of his chest only to stop at the button up shirt and undoing the buttons. Searching down more she found the hem of his shirt and went underneath, hands playing over the abs and sighing against his lips when she found his Pecs. Alex took his bottom lip in between her teeth lightly and she laughed pulling it back and letting it go. "Mm...You taste good...like chocolate malts, beer, mint toothpaste and...Yum," Alex said, connecting her lips back to his and coaxing her tongue into his mouth to taste more, moaning into the kiss.

Deepening the kiss Dean groaned at her hands, helping her with taking off his shirts. Then he went back to kissing, a hand running up her side and ghosting over her left breast to her neck. The pad of his thumb traced up her jugular to the back of her head, coaxing her to sit up and as she did his other hand began to lift up her shirt. Going under her shirt and flattening his palm against her abs with another sound of pleasure coming from his mouth pressed against hers.

Shaking her head and laughing she pulled back and reached her hands down to where he had stopped taking off her shirt. "Dean, you will make this last forever if you delay further clothing removal. Besides, if I knew that just you touching my skin made you turn on...I would have...I don't know but I'll think of it. Just keep touching and kissing and I'm sure it'll..." Alex broke off, taking off her shirt and crashing her lips back to him.

_No more talking. All action._

Shirt off. Then bra. It was a mutual wrestling match to free Dean from his jeans so they could get back to as much skin contact as possible. Chest to chest, Dean had an arm wrapped around her to hold her close, bruising lips against hers. A hand massaged one of her globes then ghosted down to slip underneath her panties and cup her ass. His thumb hooked onto her panties and lowered past the curves so they dropped to her knees then he returned his hand to her ass with a groan. Dean deepened the kiss, tasting her and wanting more. He was being selfish for once when he should be helping with research and the hunt instead he was swapping sweat with Alex. But damn it he needed too let off some steam, and he had almost lost her, he needed this.

Stomach gaining that fluttering zing, the string vibrating from being disturbed that connected from her heart and downward. Making her not only feel immensely fantastic but made her wet. A shudder ran through her body and she sighed, her chest against his...it never got old to love that feeling, it never did with anything he did. Alex returned his need and want when he deepened the kiss.

One of her hands went lower to his boxers that he had neglected to take off and shimmying those down past his ass was an accomplishment and her fingers played along the treasure trail evident at his hips never going too low but she wanted to and she that he longed for her to. About to go forth, she rounded over his hip bone and went to his lower back, tracing up to his back feeling the muscles and she moaned at the feel of it.

Dean's hand curled under her ass to between her legs, feeling the heat there. His fingers stroked the folds, already wet, and slipping two of his fingers between them he directed them forwards to find that sweet little pearl. Rolling his fingers over it gently his tongue met hers and he pressed himself against her stomach while his hand worked from behind at her front. His other arm was bracing her upper back with his fingers tangled in her hair, feeling her amazing hands on his back.

Mouth opening while kissing him she exhaled and gasped at his fingers. Alex's own fingers pressed into his back at the feeling and released, sliding down to his waist and around to abs, she moved slightly lower stopping a good while away from where he was resting and she moaned. Finally taking hold of him her hands were as light as a feather on the shaft, brushing at his head and then back down. "Dean..." she breathed.

At Alex's hands he sighed out a moan, thankful that he was skilled enough to not lose his concentration on her while she tended to him. Between her legs was like warm liquid silk and his hand coaxed more of the fine nectar out of her, fingers sliding front to back and circling around her entrance.

Arching into him as her hand slightly tightened but not enough to hurt him. Alex moaned the more he played with her down below and her chest rose and fell, pressing and distancing, repeating against his own chest and she arched again at the feeling. A small moan began to build and she opened her mouth as it left in a shaky gasp, her eyes meeting his and she new he was enjoying everything that was showing on her face and what sounds she was making. Tightening her abs and rolling her stomach when released, it was forming in her core and she had never stopped her hands at giving him attention as well. "Mm...Fuck...definitely missed this..." Flicking her thumb over his tip she created circles before going down and up.

Dean only nodded, mouth too busy for words, parting from her lips he dragged them down her neck to the dip in her collar bone. He nuzzled and licked, grunting and teasing his teeth along the bone. Slowly thrusting into her hand at first, his fingers slid into her to the knuckles and out, flicking at the end before going back in. Dean set out at a rhythm then changed it up to keep her guessing and her reactions sensitive.

"Oh fuck..." Alex moaned, her hips raising to his hand ever so slightly and she changed the speed she had on him, increasing and then stopping to give pulses of pressure from her grip before starting up again and finding some lubricant seeping from his head and she lowered her other hand to his balls to massage and fondle. "Dean, I need you...inside...fuck..." Bucking she keened and her body bowed, mouth open in an 'o'.

The massaging was something new and he liked it, his whole body burning with lust and when she finally said what she wanted he laid her back down on the mattress. Positioning him at her opening he eased into her, the sensation hitting right up to his tail bone it was that good. Dean thrusted breathing going ragged when she clenched around him on purpose, she was getting good at that. Lips capturing hers he explored her mouth and groaned at how wet she was, grinding into her and thrusting deep.

Hands going to his hands pressed into the mattress, Alex fisted into the pillow underneath her head and raised her hips and rolled when he thrusted. A clench and her moan raised in volume while she kissed Dean, being swallowed and strummed with his own tongue. When she was back to breathing and kissing she hummed again in time to the pleasure racking her body.

Working inside of her Dean loved when she rolled her hips and loved all the moans and sighs that passed her lips. The friction of two bodies working with and against each other was making Dean's body temperature climb until sheen of sweat appeared on his body. With the weather outside the furnace was also on, contributing to the climate change in the room. It all added to the intensity and he broke away from the kiss to breath and kiss the pulse point of Alex's neck, tasting her skin as well as the salt of her sweat.

It stung his tongue and he licked up more of it, nuzzling at her ear and kissing the lobe, playing his tongue around it. In and out, with only the tip in he went slow, easing in and out but not to his full length. When Alex started to show her eagerness and frustration he continued with his teasing. Allowing the risk of her getting really frustrated he waited until he was sure she couldn't take anymore. Then he thrusted quick and hard into her, groaning as he bucked and crashing his lips against hers.

Crying out into his mouth when it returned from after his teasing. Alex heard a constant sound echoing in the room and it was after a few seconds of hearing it that she realized it was her. Rocking her hips against his she whimpered and her moans were loud and like screams of ecstasy down Dean's throat, while her hands freed from the pillow and went to play in his hair and press into his back kneading the skin. Lips separating she moved her mouth to his neck and her mouth opened to breathe on the flesh as she screamed out again a moan tagging on last as she gasped and her body was shaking, abs quivering and she knew she was close. "Dean...oh god...Dean mmmm. Close."

Why was it that when a woman said she was coming close that that made every sensation ten times more intense? Dean continued his pace, having to break away in order to breath as he thrust and grinded. The pressure was building up in him as well but he could hold out a good deal longer than Alex could. He blamed it on the drugs; she must have been on one hell of a good trip.

Feeling her start to go he moaned and rode her through, dragging it out for her by slowing his pace. Dean eased in and out of her as she came down from her high and held himself inside of her as he found his release with one last clench coming from her. Staying inside as he kissed her softly on the lips and cheek he eventually pulled out and grabbing the Kleenex on the nightstand cleaned himself off. Wrapping an arm around her he kissed her shoulder and pulled the blanket up to her hips.

Humming with her eyes closed, body calming down from the high it was on, the room still hot from the heater which was good considering that if it were cold she'd want more of the sheet on her with the sweat but she was content. Turning around to face him, she opened her eyes and smiled, running her hands over him and up to his hair to play in the short strands. "You fulfilled all of what I listed and more. Mm...Dean, my body is still humming like a tuning fork and it's because of you. I love you," Alex said, her eyes fluttering closed and her voice was dropping into a soft lazy volume as she sang a bit and began to fall asleep, "You shook me..."

Dean kissed Alex on the neck and rubbed his hand up and down her arm as she fell asleep. Relaxing against her he felt her heart beating and listened to the peaceful silence of the room that wrapped around them.

888

"I can't always read your mind Von, I'm not that psychic. Sometimes it is just guessing," Sam replied, taking the books and going to his laptop on the table, stationing himself there and opening some of the new found literature.

Peeking over at her now and then to make sure she wasn't too cold, he had caught the glimpse of her smiling a little and he smiled at that. Returning to his books, the door opened and Noah exited. He was all dressed into some of his clothes, shouldering his duffel and he stopped at the bed he had been using to make sure that everything was packed away before putting his shoes on.

"So I'm goin' to head back home, can' have Harry house sittin' for me forever, he'll eat all my food and drink all the beer," Noah said with a chuckle, standing and picking up the duffel he looked at Sam and Von eyes in the books and he shook his head. "Alex has my number so if I don' get a call for whatever help you might need, I'll assume I'm bein' ignored. Take care you two and if there is any trouble with yourself Sam don' fret to ask Alex for it either...Thanks for lettin' me stay here and puttin' up with me."

Sam nodded and followed him to the door, "No problem. Have a safe trip."

"You too."

The red head followed Sam and gave Noah a smile as they were seeing him out, "Thanks again for dropping off my car." Von wasn't huggy, except when it came to Sam but she figured it was the least she could do to show her thanks. She wrapped her arms around Noah and gave him a good strong hug before letting go and stepping back next to Sam. "You'll call too, if you run into any problems?"

Noah smiled when she hugged him and asked the question. "Yeah, I'll call too, but with whom I am and how I live; I doubt I'll have any problems. I'll check in. And no problem on droppin' off your car, sweet ride and good music taste. Keep your paws on this one Sam," Noah replied, exiting and walking through the parking lot to the main road.

No use in hot wiring a car for him, that never worked, he was going to head for the bus stop down the road a ways and take that home. Besides he'd rather have his record clean than having someone track the car that he had stolen. Walking the asphalt his steps slowed and the smile fell from his face a bit when he felt that energy, when he felt her...Noah turned his head and stopped watching the car come down the road and pull off to the side just behind him. Watching her step out his eyes were locked on her and his breathing had picked up only one notch but he could sum that up to the walking.

"Ruby," Noah acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"


	151. Chapter 151

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**If you are seriously bothered by any of these three things or one in general, this chapter is filled with explicit Adult Content and we highly recommend you do not read if you are bothered. If you do read we cannot be held at fault for your actions.**

Ruby had gone to check up on her favorite dog only to find he wasn't home, it had been easy enough to find him and she was pleasantly surprised to see that he had befriended the Winchesters. She had heard about the _tragic_ event of losing his nephew, Trevor, he would have made another suitable pet but he had too much wild in him for her to want to deal with.

"I wanted to stop by for a visit but you weren't home," she responded, sounding hurt. Walking up to him, hips swinging in their usual way like a pendulum that could entrance every man. Her lips curled into a sultry smile as she closed in on him, eyes the rich shade of chocolate sparkled at him. "What are you doing in Washington D.C.?"

Swallowing hard Noah stared down at her, eyes trailing over her body and then landing on her eyes. "Returnin' a car," he replied, trying to not get the others involved, he knew that she would know, he knew what he was up to because she had told him. "Among other things."

The energy spilling off of her was intoxicating, the power and he couldn't help but step forwards, his bag dropping to the asphalt and his hands were clenched at his sides as he fought to remain control. Ruby had the affect on him to want to lose control, to give into so many things. Noah's breathing had picked up as if he had been on a jog. There were times he had asked why she made him do the things that he did, why she affected him the way she did and it was the same answer all the time. She loved him.

"I am assumin' that you didn' come here for me...it's hard...what you are askin' of me is testin' my control and my limits. A sun and moon are difficult to have Ruby, especially when there is another alpha," Noah informed, closing his eyes shakes began to start small but there like he was vibrating on a hum.

_Control breathing. Control breathing. Don't do anything rash. What with how she dangles herself in front of me like another in heat isn't helping..._

Ruby smiled and lifted her hand to cup Noah's chin, she had this wolf wrapped around her pretty little finger. She was about to add icing to the cake, the words 'you're the only one that can to this' ready to roll off her tongue when she stopped. An unpleasant quizzical expression marred her face as her brain ripped apart his sentence as a means to dissect it and understand. Ruby wasn't aware of any other Loup-Garou in the area aside from Noah.

"What do you mean, another Alpha?" she queried, a deceptively coddling tone to her voice. She needed to know what was going on here; another Alpha in this territory wouldn't have been an issue unless it was also making a claim on the red witch.

_Protect Sam or inform her? If I don't tell her she'll hurt me...then again that's not always a bad thing._

"Sam Winchester. My nephew infected him when they were huntin' him in the woods. He's a werewolf Ruby, but he's different. He healed and had the affects within a few hours. That's not possible. Sam might be a new born Loup-Garou, but he shows promise and signs of an alpha," he answered. Noah unconsciously slid his chin in her hand so then it rested on his cheek and he kissed her thumb. Feeling her hand leave and she slapped him, his head whipped to the side and he returned to look at her, eyes the startling blue and he growled at her. "I did not do this; I would not do this on purpose with what the plan is. You know that. If you hit me again don' think I won' do somethin' back," Noah snapped in her face and pressed his body against hers, nearly nose to nose.

"Oh?" she purred, fisting her hand into Noah's crotch, nails digging in but massaging at the same time. "What is it that you want to do to me Noah?"

Ever since Dean came back and that witch too Ruby's plans have been screwed over left, right and center. She could deal with Dean he wasn't as big an issue as Von, first it was Sam tasting her blood and now because of her obsession with destroying werewolves the moron got himself infected. This affected everything on a massive scale, how was she going to counteract the repercussions of Sam being a Goddamn werewolf. There was his consumption of demon blood which would likely increase with the added blood lust of him being an animal now. On some level it did interest her to find that Sam's condition had taken rapid hold and suspected the demon blood of accomplishing that.

Ruby was on the verge of being explosive at the news but slapping Noah showed just how good she was at maintaining her composure. If she couldn't something a might worse would have happened to the wolf. She still needed him though and to show that her death grip lessened and she started to stroke his package. Her hand dropped when she sensed people approaching, "Grab your shit and get in the car," she waited making sure he listened to her command. Just like a good doggy.

Noah groaned and his eyes fluttered at her touch and when she spoke, the growl trickled from his lips, grabbing his bag and entering the car, he stared at her and as she got behind the wheel and drove off. When they stopped somewhere he'd have to show her what it is exactly he wanted to do to Ruby.

888

Books. Too many books and too much information. Sam huffed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Find anything?" he asked the red head on the bed. "So far I've got squat. Either I am missing something or there is nothing or I am too busy thinking about warming you up when we are done."

_You're too busy thinking about warming me up._

Blushing lightly at the thought she continued to read while she answered Sam, "I don't have much to go on either," she said instead of what was in her head.

Dragging her eyes away from the last sentence she read, across the mattress and up she met Sam staring at her. Noah warned her about staring at werewolves; her defense was that Sam started it. Like most people she didn't like being stared at for a number of reasons that were met with a number of reactions, from feeling like your skin was going to crawl away, a snappy comment or anger to a deep blush from being embarrassed that whoever was giving you attention.

The last comment he made threw her off, it sounded like Sam but lacked that shy uncertainty of having said something that could be considered embarrassing. Like his mouth just spat out what his heart and body wanted without thinking about what it was that he was saying. It wasn't arrogant either, merely stated as simply and easily as the rest and now she was beginning to think, due to her paranoia, that he had said it on purpose to see her reaction. Dragging her tongue behind her teeth her tongue barely poked out to wet the corner of her mouth.

"I thought you said you wanted to find something first?" she shifted where she sat to curl her toes into the blankets that were under her. She had to be over thinking this whole warming up thing, it would likely turn out to be cuddling and nothing more. Von didn't believe that because she didn't want it, but work, work came first.

"I'm getting distracted...sue me..." Sam smiled before the smile dropped and he stared at her with a fire showing through his eyes of secrets of what he'd like to do with her and it was more than a simple snuggle. "Very distracted."

Von sat perfectly still, admittedly it had been some time since they had shared much physical contact, only very recently had she started to kiss and touch him after he had been turned. It hadn't been that long, a week, but it felt like months, ages. It was hard to be pulled in several directions; she didn't understand why her instincts had to be so treacherous as to have her want to do something and not at the same time. As if some minute detail could tip the scales dramatically, and perhaps it could.

To Von it was becoming clear now that she was exposed to a werewolf every day for the past week that she did find them alluring, an awakened part of her found an attraction to them where there had only been hate and fear before. Generally she still hated them, for the one that murdered her family, but Noah was different and Sam she loved. Having him stare at her that way did scare a part of her, but that part was quickly dying away. She was deeply confused and yet it all made sense and she was alright with it because of it making sense.

Von knew in a blink if Sam were a lesser being that he could rip her flesh to ribbons and fuck her to death. Despite that every part of her craved what Sam's blue-green orbs were showing and the intensity of his gaze made her want to shiver. Instead she was suddenly acutely aware of how tight her body felt all over and the dampening of her underwear. Von was entranced.

_Is Sam even aware of the power his gaze has over me, no magick, no spell required. It's more intoxicating than anything I've ever had or experienced._

"Come here, Sam."

Sam slowly exited the chair and walked over to her, staring down at her on the bed and he appearing so innocent. "Yes?" he asked, slowly kneeling so he was on eye level. Hands pressing onto the edge of the mattress, her sitting in the middle surrounded by books like a good college girl who studied and Sam wanted to crawl towards her, crawl on top of her and roll around on the bed till the bed was void of literature. Eyes intent on the red head, he rested his chin on the edge by his hands and grinned.

Uncurling her legs from under her, her left leg swept the books aside to the foot of the bed, not wanting to sit there like a pretty little thing and wait for him to pounce. Instead Von stretched onto her side and then onto her stomach, the movement bringing her closer to Sam and when their noses lightly touched she breathed out a laugh. Nuzzling she brought her lips up to kiss his nose and then further up to kiss his forehead, wandering back down to kiss him softly on the lips. Von's hands rested on top of Sam's and she smoothly pulled away from the gentle kiss, having passed so much more between them than physical contact.

Sam smiled and chuckled, his hands sliding down, turning up so then he could feel the skin of her arms, brushing her breasts where she lay on her stomach before they closed around her sides just below that, his head off to the side of hers and he kissed her neck. Gripping more to gain purchase he pulled her closer to him as he backed away flawlessly and effortlessly as he knelt, pulling her to him and onto his lap he nipped and sucked while he stood.

One hand gliding down till he found the hem of her shirt and went underneath, smoothing the skin along his back to her stomach, palm flat and he backed her up so then she was rested along the side of the bed, while his other hand met him and he lifted her shirt up as his mouth move up to her lips. Lifting the material up over her breasts he left it there, a gap of the creamy white of her flesh in between bra and shirt. Sneaking his tongue into her mouth to taste more of Von, Sam's left hand went to cradle her back to support, the right hand massaging the plump delight and pulling it down underneath so then it peeked out.

His fingers rolled the pebble that was introduced to cold and the heat of his touch and he growled into her mouth, sighing and separating from her lips. Traveling down, breathing along her skin seeing the Goosebumps decorate where he had been. Sneaking his tongue out, he tasted the salt and cold of Von and kissed up to the rosebud pink peak.

Von couldn't suppress the shiver of delight that trickled up her spine, warm hands, warm and wet mouth, Sam's attention to detail at how the lightest kiss made her quiver with sensation. A small gasp passed her lips when Sam's moist lips wrapped around the aroused peak of her breast and his tongue tasted and flicked the hardened pebble. Her hands lifted to run through his hair and while one stayed to play in the shaggy waves the other moved down his neck and then to his back. There her fingers pressed down on the fabric to feel the flesh hidden underneath, warm and muscular, her fingers started to massage that area then trace circles down his side.

Sam rolled his shoulders at her touch and flexed, his abs tightening and he pulled back to lift his shirt up and over, tossing it to the side and then pressing their bodies together, chuckling, face close as he stared right into her green pools. "Mm...You are cold..." he observed.

Craning his neck, he went down to the other covered breast, knowing that she was playing with his hair as he sucked, nipped, licked and nuzzled. Sam ran his tongue up and down the middle before going around each globe taking the middle of the bra in between his teeth, staring up at her and pulling, letting it snap back softly but enough to cause her to jump at the sensation. Hands finishing the job and removing her own shirt, he even took the opportunity to unclasp the back of the other garment before his actions became speedy, standing up he had her pressed against the wall, one hand holding both of hers above her head while his body pinned her and the other hand drifted lower.

Von didn't struggle but her chest pressed and relaxed against Sam's at a quickened pace as her breathing picked up. His quickened movements were unexpected but they didn't scare her, she was only frustrated that her hands could now do nothing while Sam was left with one hand that could. The wall was cold, colder than her skin and she shivered from her back being pinned against it, which made her chest rub against Sam's. She was trapped between cold and warm which of course made her want to get closer to Sam.

"This isn't fair," she protested. Von's green orbs spoke differently, she was happy where she was and curious as to what Sam would do next, her body prickling with excitement as it tried to guess where his hand would go. Her brain however already had an idea of what Sam's next move would be, it was a matter of process of elimination and Von's jeans and panties had yet to be eliminated.

888

Ruby drove the orange mustang to an old apartment building and parked down the alley away from the street. Smiling on the inside the whole time as Noah had never taken his eyes off of her, like she'd fly out the window like a little birdie. Cutting the engine she exited the car and closed the door, watching Noah do the same. She was already set up in one of the apartments and didn't bother take anything with her aside from herself.

Once in the apartment Ruby closed and locked the door behind them. She'd let Noah have his treat, more bees with honey and all that crap, though she was just as likely to hurt and threaten him as well. All for love. Shrugging out of her leather jacket she tossed it over the old sofa and turned on her heel to face Noah with a teasing grin. Just like a dog he was easy to lure, trusting, kick him and he'd still love you, he was either desperate or naive. Whatever the case Ruby found him useful, especially when she found out that he knew Bobby Singer.

Moving up closer her, Noah's hands went to the back of her thighs and lifted her up so then she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Lips meeting hers he groaned into the kiss, at her taste and the feel of her body. Moving her to the couch since it was the nearest thing, he felt the fire at the fireplace start up and he grinned against her mouth. Laying them down, one hand propping him up while the other went down her side he traced lightly underneath the shirt once he had it partially lifted. Smooth skin, perfect and amazing and he pressed and rested him at her clothed core. Feeling the heat, smelling the arousal and he could immediately tell that she was getting wet. Noah took pride in finding that even though she had been with others no doubt, he was still the one that could drive her to that special edge, to that high because she could take him being rough and he could take her being it in return.

Wasting no time in getting undressed, Ruby didn't care much for foreplay and liked to get to the meat of the action. Grinning she arched against Noah, legs wrapping around him, a dark lusty giggle escaping her as she took him in her hand through his boxers, nearly ripping off the useless garment with the other.

"Mmmm, you're so warm Noah," she stroked him with a firm but not choking grip, massaging around his head with her palm and sliding down the shaft while her thumb brushed over the top. Ruby was already soaked and throbbing waiting for Noah to be inside of her, her brown eyes smoldering with lust.

Groaning, rolling his head and letting it hang he stared at her hand working him and a pleased guttural growl vibrated from Noah as he raised his head and stared down at her with the blue eyes that were wolf instead of human. His lips meeting hers, running down her cheek and to her neck he lightly bit but not enough to break any skin, but enough to tease. Going lower he found her breast and licked like he was drinking water from a bowl before he closed his mouth around it, rolling his tongue along the hardened pebble and his hips bucked into her attentive hand.

Noah growled and knew that she could feel it which made him grin, releasing that one he moved to the other giving attention to it where the other had gotten more. Soft nips, sucking and nuzzling his nose and cheek along the two mounds he wanted to go lower and attend to her but he knew that she needed him inside her instead of drinking her up. Moving up he held himself above her, waiting for her to lead him at her entrance, darkness inside his eyes at the anticipation of ramming into her body as she cried out in pain and pleasure, as she cried out his name.

Jerking him along Ruby smiled at how obedient Noah was and when she couldn't stand to hold off anymore she guided his tip to her entrance and arched her back to encircle him further. Ruby enjoyed Noah's company; he could give her what Sam never could. Screaming as Noah started to ride her hard she met his thrusts, not showing any sense of modesty as she moaned loudly. His size filled her to the brim and back, threatening to cause damage despite the insane amount of pleasure. Her hands pressed into his back, nails nearly digging in. A moan rolled up her throat and out of her mouth, the more he pounded into her the more she moaned until she cried out his name, urging him never to stop.

Feeling his spine pop and rearrange itself, his fingers dug into the couch knowing that he was piercing it what with the cotton surrounding the tips of the pads. Hips rolling and pounding into her at a rhythm before quickening like a half crazed rabbit before going back to that hard beat. Noah pressed his body against hers and his mouth crashed into hers, tongues battling and he growled at the pressure in his back at how this felt amazing.

Stopping the pace he thrusted in without mercy and held it there moving his hips in circles and pressing in more feeling her writhe and her back arch he grinned, tearing his lips from hers just to hear her scream when he stopped, pulled out to the tip of his head before slamming back in and doing it once more. Only doing it twice he then picked up what he was doing before starting semi slow before randomly quickening again.

"Mm...You like that don't you?" Noah asked, clenching his teeth a growl on the edge of a bark was trapped in his mouth and he lowered his head to her breast, one hand removing from holding him up to go to her body moving over it harshly and yet lovingly.

"Mmmmmm, I do," her hand ran up and down his bare back, nails teasing and sliding down to his ass where she scratched almost hard enough to break skin.

A lusty laugh trickled past her lips at his reaction and she swayed her hips with each thrust, moaning loudly when he took her breast into his mouth. Leaving white track marks with her nails her hands made their way from where they came, stopping to explore the new ridges his spine had created. Ruby arched and writhed underneath him, hips working hard to compete with his pace, enjoying how he changed it up and how passionate he was. Nothing could match the passion of a werewolf; it burned bright against everything, even the lust of a succubus. For what was lust against passion? Passion was lust, love, obsession, where they would give you heart, blood and soul.

Noah pulled out from Ruby in that instant, grabbing her hips and lifting her up, sitting back and he mounted her on top of him before thrusting up inside of her. Groaning he violently pushed up with his hips, hands still around her waist and a roar escaped Noah at the new position and what it allowed him. Feeling his shoulder pop he yelled out and growled, moaning as he stared Ruby dead in the eyes and his breathing was heavy with excitement and knowledge that he was hurting her slightly. But she could take the pain.

Not being able to stay there long he held her to him as he thrust into her again, standing and letting her rest there as he throbbed within, walking her closer to the bedroom but getting as far as the wall where he pinned Ruby. Noah threw his head back as he howled, spine bowing at the pops. Changing he was changing and it wasn't the first time, but Noah enjoyed that he could delay it till his release that is if Ruby allowed him to remain human up to that point or forced him to hold his orgasm for when he was in full and fucking her. Slamming his fist into the drywall he shook his head and let it hang there as his thrusts were back into the hard rhythm that never gave Ruby downtime to feel absence of him sheathed in her folds, in her core hitting that one spot continuously. Grunting he lifted his face and met her orbs and he grinned back at her as she moaned and screamed.

Ruby's body glistened with sweat, shuddering in ecstasy, Noah was beginning to change and it felt amazing. The energy coming off of him and the way she could feel his body breaking and shifting while he still relentlessly fucked her. "Uuunnnhhhh, Noah," she cried, mastering her body she clenched around him and held it, screaming out in pleasure at how much bigger he felt because of it. Her hands were tracing all over his form as he pinned her and she groaned in satisfaction at the craftsmanship even as it was changing beneath her fingers. Ruby scratched at the skin with a smile, arching her back she screamed at the pain that was both sharp and pleasing. A human would have died or been crushed by now but Ruby wanted more and knew that Noah was willing to give it.

888

Hand finding her jeans he hated fumbling for the button and zipper and instead tugged hearing the button land on the ground somewhere beneath one of the beds and, the zipper almost destroyed but saved by just going down easily. His jeans were done in the same fashion as he found them constricting. Sam's breathing heavy he slipped his hand between jeans, panties and flesh and found the wet heat he was looking for.

Hand cupping the core, middle finger sneaking in the middle of the folds he groaned at what he felt and he lifted his hand out to his face as he sucked it into his mouth rolling his tongue around to gather every single hint of her taste. Unpinning her from the wall but still keeping her there, he pulled down her last clothing items and helped her step out of them, resting on his knees, his hands glided up her calves to her thighs and back down. Taking her right foot he lifted and placed it on the bed, hands back to her thighs, he spread the fingers to her core and unfolded the petals.

Bringing his head up he stared right at it like it was the best dessert in the world, the smell intoxicating and it made his mouth water as he got closer and he placed his tongue flat as he licked from bottom to the small soft nub he knew lay there. Closing his eyes he closed his mouth around all that he could and flicked, circled and sucked before releasing. Licking his lips he growled, opening his eyes and staring up at her with amber orbs, going back for more he began to eat her out.

Moaning, Von's eyes fluttered and she felt her legs getting weak, thankful for the wall but the wall wasn't enough and there was nothing else to hang onto. No railings, no dressers or cabinets tall enough, the beds didn't even have head rests. That left her hands feebly flattening against the wall in an attempt to help her legs. His amber eyes had sent a wild shiver up her spine that decided to stay and couple with the sensation of Sam's mouth devouring as much of her as he could. He even pulled away to catch a rivulet of nectar that had escaped down her thigh, licking back up to feast on her heat. It made her breath catch in her throat and then pick up so that she had to open her mouth in order to get air to her lungs. Von licked at her dry lips and closed her eyes, her fingers pressing into the wall, nails dragging on the wallpaper.

888

Thrusting Ruby into the wall with the next up of his hips. Knowing just by the look in her eyes and the way her body was reacting she wasn't going to allow him to release in this form, she loved him as a human but she also loved him as a wolf and shifting during sex was something that they both enjoyed. It would have scared many but Ruby...Noah rolled his neck and shoulders and he dug the claws protruding from his fingers into the drywall when he banged it once more. Abs rolling, his ribs snapped out and he opened his mouth wide as he inhaled audibly, teeth elongating and his jaw jutted out and reformed.

Another thrust, he groaned, sliding out of her when his legs gave out on him, nails scraping down to leave claw marks. He knew she was stepping out of his way and walking to the bedroom, crawling on the floor he watched her and the way she curled her finger at him to follow. Growling, a grin glinting in his eyes and his whole body jerked and cracked, his footing slipping only to regain purchase and he snarled. Noah brought one paw forwards, the skin broken and flaking off, he'd go back for that later, but right now he was more focused on the brunette.

_I'm going to take you from behind._

Giving a small howl he went down, shoulders shifting as he prepared for the pounce and then launched, tackling her on the bed, bones coming in place above her and the skin off of him as well as other fluids ending at floor by the bed. On her back, his furred arm wrapped underneath her and his claws tickled the flesh but didn't pierce it as he made her rise to her knees, back to his front as he held her to him, the other paw at her crotch bigger and harder to cup but he snuck one finger down while the claw rested in her inner thigh, rubbing her as he entered leaving small bloody scratches close to where he was playing, fur fucking human and he nuzzled his snout in her hair to her neck, snaking his tongue out as he leaned his head down further to flick against her breast.

Noah's change from human to werewolf made everything bigger and as he re-entered her Ruby's eyes flashed black and she cried out in ecstasy. Her entire body was humming with the desire to fuck for as long as they could. Legs spread wide she had to drop to all fours in order to brace against the thrusts, each one leaving her breathless. With that much power pounding into her she felt her insides being bruised and destroyed but the ecstasy burning through her body made up for it and what was pleasure without pain. Ruby felt the soft fur of his arms and chest and his tongue licking the sweat off her skin. She moaned and rolled her hips, rocking backwards into him as he came forward.

888

One hand took up the separating for his mouth while the other rubbed and one finger slipped into her entrance curling and probing around before sliding out and then back in with another finger that joined. Sam growled against her and felt her shudder and clench at his attentions and he hummed, tongue drifting lower and finding where his fingers were to force inside when they were removed, tongue fucking her finding more nectar and he circled to gather as much flavor on his taste buds like crazy. Dragging back into his mouth he licked up her flicking the nub like she was his favorite ice cream cone in the world. Repeating the action before kissing it, returning his fingers and bringing his thumb up to massage the soft slick heat.

"Mmmm," the guttural sound came from deep within Von's chest, breathing hard and uneven, her eyes fluttered but had to close again as she gasped.

Sam wasn't giving her any time to recover and standing up was difficult. To try and find a grip her nails scratched at the wallpaper, leaving trenches as the curled up to form loosed fists. It didn't do shit, but it made her think that she was doing something other than just standing there. Not that she was complaining, and Sam was obviously enjoying himself which was more important to her than anything else.

Von moaned, trying to keep her body still instead of going spastic and wanting to crawl all over him, rubbing and humping like a wild animal. Even though at this point she was beginning to feel that tug to act upon primal instincts and impulses, that other side that had been waking up ever since Sam became her master.

888

Noah felt himself throbbing and bulging in her walls and with his new size from shifting and her small frame it was hard to keep the orgasm down. Growling, his hips banged against her a good few times before his chest fell down onto her back and his hands tensed, one of them making sure she was looking over her shoulder at him while he released inside her. Blue orbs, dilating and enlarging, the threads of color swimming and flecks of brown entered and disappeared as the gold replaced it and was like lightning through water.

Back caving upwards, the sound of ripping from his hand holding him up, the mattress was taking the toll as he pressed his hips in, breaking the limit of reach that he could go feeling her being destroyed as he forced his way till pelvis was flush against her ass. Emptying himself he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so then she was on top, back to his face but he knew that she'd ride him, they weren't even close to being done yet and he wriggled his hips from side to side, his tail partially out in the open on the bed thumping against it eagerly.

Ruby groaned in delight, knowing that blood and other lubricants were flowing out and staining Noah's white as snow fur. She rode him hard, hips banging harshly on top of him, her hands feeling up her own body as her hips grinded desperately against his. Her moans filled the room as she cupped her own breasts and fondled them, pinching the nipples and rolling them between her fingers while she crushed the mounds in her palms. Going down to her thighs her hands ran up and down them, back arching she screamed when Noah hit a perfect spot, making her clench hard around him.

888

Sensing her need, he made sure to give one good lick up before he kissed up her stomach, placing one soft one on each nipple before standing up straight, hands on her waist playing along the skin. Lifting his hands he kissed her on the mouth before pulling back and sucked off each one of his fingers, a kiss to her lips following each one. Finishing he tilted his head to the side, crashing his mouth to hers, tasting her as well as what he had been doing down belong as his one hand rested on her upraised foot, taking the thigh and wrapping that at his side of his waist while the other shimmied him out of his boxers and jeans, kicking them backwards and settling himself on her stomach.

"Hm...you're still too cold, I'm going to have to continue warming you up," Sam said, nodding his head and holding her to him backing up from the wall and laying back on the bed, allowing her to climb onto him and do whatever, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let her do all the work.

On all fours on the bed Von sighed, still cold that's what she got for being naked but next to her Sam was a furnace. A nice warm, muscular articulate furnace that she wanted to kiss and lick and run her hands over until she stopped caring about how cold she was. She sat atop him wanting to wrap her arms around herself at how his heat radiated up her thighs right to her core. Her hands roamed over the expanse of his chest, admiring every dip and curve and every scar as she lowered herself over his ribcage.

Soft lips met his skin traveling up one side as her right hand teased at the other side with her nails. Smiling at his reaction to her nails she nipped him lightly up to his pec, taking his nipple into her mouth she licked at it like it was ice cream until it was hard. Then taking it between her teeth she tugged on it, letting it slip past her moistened lips. Von breathed cold air on it and flicked it with her tongue, kissing it before she moved on to the other side and did the same. Lingering on that one she rubbed her chest over his, crushing her breasts and moaning against his skin as she tasted him and rubbed herself along his length.

Nipping his shoulder she laid kisses down his collar bone and nipped again while her hands ran over the parts of his body that her own didn't cover. Von nuzzled Sam's neck, taking in his scent and closing her eyes with a sigh. Going up to his lips she caught his amber eyes and kissed him, able to still taste herself. Her tongue licked his lower lip and her mouth opened to allow him to explore and taste her while she did likewise to him.

888

Howling at her clenching he snarled and growled, legs bending, claws digging into the mattress and he bucked, it was heightened, the feelings and sure enough he hit orgasm again. Noah's breathing was heavy and he huffed and blinked, seeing the room in a blur and then fixing itself in a weird glow that fogged his brain. Knowing that Ruby had come as well, his paws went to her waist and lifted her off and set her off to the side without scratching her or bloodying her.

_That has got to be the best yet...god..._

Meeting her eyes when she turned over, he felt the sheet being lifted to cover his lower half and hers and he nuzzled into the pillow, facing Ruby and licking her neck, pressing himself closer to her, brushing her breasts as he settled an arm around her.

_I love you Ruby._

Ruby relaxed under the covers, absently petting Noah's furry chest, physically exhausted and spent her mind still managed to whirl with thoughts and scheming. And worry, yes there was worry there from learning about recent events; Sam Winchester was now a werewolf a man no better than a beast.

_Lilith will not be happy._

Controlling Sam would be more difficult now, it already was with the Red Witch in the way and of course Dean was there as well. Ruby had yet to do anything that had turned Sam against her which meant she still had the upper hand to manipulate and destroy the obstacles in her way. And the biggest obstacle was the red haired vixen that had come back into Sam's life and secured her claim on his heart. Ruby knew that Sam had feelings for her; she had made it so that he would, lust and love blinded people to what was really there which allowed people like Ruby to get what they wanted. She could offer Sam everything in the guise of what Von could, she only had to get Von out of the way and break Sam's heart when she did it. Then he would fall right back in her lap where he was supposed to be.

Noah could tell that Ruby was thinking of something and he had a feeling he knew what that something was. It was Sam Winchester. He knew that she loved him, but she lusted the other man. Jealousy was there for him at that because why was it that there was always another man in the woman he loves heart? His ex-wife...Ruby...and now that he liked Von...Sighing at her hand petting him, he stared at the brunette as she thought. Noah was part of the plan to get to Sam, he was the one that had to break up Von and Sam and though it would have just been easier in the first place if he had no feelings for her whatsoever and didn't care that her heart would get broken...that wasn't the case. It was seeing her, being around her and getting to know her, her being a witch as well played onto him and he was hooked.

Another thing that he knew about was trying to get Alex onto their side. Ruby and Noah both knew how hard that was going to be as well what with Alex being close to Dean...dating the hunter. Noah knew about Alex's past with boyfriend's thanks for Ruby filling him in on what had happened, another hunter named Kayden Walker and he had to wonder why Alex was continuing the pattern. Alex...that was another thing that saddened him. He liked Alex as well, he liked her and only wanted the best for her what with being friends with her...but it was that she had to be apart of the plan. A half-demon on their side would benefit them so much and Noah was aware of that, but that wasn't his mission to fulfill, that was Ruby's. Just like Sam's was Ruby's. Noah had his ordeal and that was Von. Mission break up.

_The things I do for my Moon,_ he thought as he nuzzled her neck.

Ruby's hand went up to Noah's face and brushed back the fur there as he nuzzled her, she owed Sam a visit and to set the course right on her plan where it had drifted. She didn't have any reservations about confronting Sam for getting himself infected, once again he was jeopardizing the mission to track down and kill Lilith, it wasn't the first time and Ruby was frustrated that it wouldn't be the last.

_I'm lucky that he's made all the right decisions so far._

She had heard whisperings of angels getting themselves involved, goddamn angels; the game was getting riskier and riskier by the day. Ruby was still secure with the thought that they would succeed with their plans and the angels would lose, they were too smart for the self-righteous fluffy winged bastards.

Sighing and closing his eyes, Noah knew it'd be a while before he shifted back and sometimes it required sleep to do it. Licking her collarbone knowing that it sent Goosebumps racing along Ruby's skin, he brought his arm from around her.

_Go. Do what you need to do. I'll be waiting here._

Kissing his nose Ruby left him to sleep it off. She had repairs on her body to do as well as news to report to her boss, a new plan was going to have to be fleshed out and if not new then the old one was definitely going to have to be revised. Lilith wasn't in this town, nor did the demon have a phone which meant that Ruby was going to have to do things the old fashioned way. Find herself a walking talking phone card, but first things first a shower to wash her blood and the remnants of sex off of her body.


	152. Chapter 152

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam loved all that she was doing to him, the barest of touches but the greatest of tasting. When her mouth was on his and had given him open access he was all there, one arm wrapped around so then his hand lay spread on her back, the other hand in her hair to tangle in the soft red strands. Feeling her tease him, rubbing on him slightly he groaned and couldn't help but buck against where she rested. With her rubbing on him, Sam found himself rubbing his body on hers in return like he was marking her but also trying to get her warm. The hand in her hair separated and lifted to above his head, pulling down the sheets a bit, picking her up in the same position she was on top of him he turned and slid them underneath to help get her warmer faster. Bringing up the sheets he stared down at her the primal heat there but the love overrode that and he smiled.

Diving his head down slowly he met her lips, softly kissing and slipping his tongue inside before moving his lips off and to her neck, sliding to the front and kissing her throat, up to her chin he licked as well before lightly nipping her jaw. One hand snaking down between their bodies he found himself and placed it at her entrance, waiting for that look in her eyes of being ready he entered his head, teasing her back only a little by making her wait for more to come into her folds before he pressed further and was as far as he could go and as far as Von could take.

Pulling out he started out slow, it was always best to start a slow pace and he was trying for control so bad right now, but with the moon further away and him right there with Von staring into her green orbs he knew that he was more focused on the love in the moment instead of the heat. It still worried him that he might lose that control that he had the more he went in and out of Von but they'd work on that when they hit that milestone.

A breathy sigh parted her lips when Sam entered her fully, his heat radiating through her making her feel warm and fuzzy. Moaning softly Von's hands ran lovingly along Sam's back, it felt good to have Sam inside of her; it comforted every part of her being to have Sam with her. Von could sense his worry, this was not the time or place for that emotion and with a means to push it away she traced her fingertips over his forehead and down to his jaw line, brushing her lips against his.

With Von a kiss was always more than just a kiss, it communicated what she wished to tell Sam without the use of clumsy words, especially when there were no words to express how she felt or what she thought. For Sam to know she loved him and was safe in her arms was what mattered to her the most. She didn't care and wasn't worried about her own safety; now that she was with Sam she wasn't afraid. She wanted him to know that no matter what happened her love for him would be undying, there would never be a second where she would love him less even if it caused her great pain. Whatever Sam was going through Von would be there to help him work through it.

"I love you Sam," she breathed, voice a touch huskier and she closed her eyes while her fingers tangled through his hair and moved down his neck to his back.

"I love you Von," Sam replied, groaning as he picked up a good rhythm, nothing too hard like he knew that he wanted, but just the right speed that he was used to that felt normal and human.

Von's touch had calmed him and he couldn't explain it but being around her really did help keep his control more and he moaned pumping in and out of her body with purpose and feeling. Sweat building on their forms and he knew that he had her warmed up pretty damn good which made him smile as he lovingly and heatedly dove to capture her lips. Pressure was created in the base of his back and the front of his abdomen and thrusting his hips to hers, hearing the slap of skin, feeling warmth and slick wet heat...Sam's chest fell to hers to feel her breasts, feel her breathe. Growling into the kiss, Sam went down on his forearms and allowed his hands to roam over her body where they could reach before tangling into her hair like an animal disappearing into the red patch of flowers.

Von moaned while pleasure flowed through her body like warm wine, hips rolling to meet his thrusts in perfect harmony. Their bodies meshed together made for each other, only Sam could make her feel whole and complete. Her arms stretched over his back, feeling muscle and in some places the bone hidden underneath. Von kissed his neck and shoulder, other sounds of pleasure passing her parted lips as he filled her to the brim and back.

In and out. Sam felt his hips thrust into her harder than the other times and a long loud groan escaped him. No, not that rough, never that rough to bruise or leave Von hurting. More pressure forming, his back muscles working, shoulder tensing and Sam pulled back from her to watch her face as he saw that her climax was rising up in level of close to ready to release. Thrust, drawback, thrust and repeat. Hearing the constant sounds come from her beneath him he groaned in answer. In and out. In and out. More it rose and his spine tingled, felt heavy with a weight that wasn't there. He felt immensely huge inside her walls and it was that side of pleasure and pain, needing it gone, needing to let it all go. In and out. Thrust and drawback.

Feet pressed down into the mattress, hands on Sam's arms, the air going into her lungs started to come out uneven as she gasped. The pressure wasn't painful but it felt like it should have been, it felt so good, the energy building inside of her. She wanted to hold onto it and let it swell and surge inside of her and it grew more each time Sam thrusted. Von's entire body thrummed and she moaned bordering on a growl that turned into a sigh.

She was tight around him, throbbing around him, the slow withdraw and the heated re-entry made her eyes flutter and her body began to shake and writhe under him, making low moaning sounds in her throat. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal pools of crystal amethyst, not so much as a green fleck remained. Von looked up at Sam with those soulful, ethereal orbs and begged him not to stop; even when her climax had seized her and passed she wanted him to continue. She could and would keep going if he wanted to, she felt like she could forever.

Seeing her eyes, Sam furrowed his brows and a tinge of fear washed over him and he tried to stop even though he caught the message. Finding that he couldn't he groaned and his breathing was heavy. He was scared not only because of the sudden change, but because he felt that primal side from seeing that from feeling the energy coming off of her that had sprung up out of nowhere. "Von..." he breathed, groaning as he continued to thrust, squeezing his eyes shut he hadn't even met release and he felt so close and yet felt he couldn't, "I'm..."

A thrust hard into her, Sam's arms shook as they helped him rise into a push up over Von. Forever, that was the sensation he was receiving that forever they could go forever and if Von honestly wanted to he couldn't say no and he didn't know why that was. Sam hung his head and he snapped his eyes open as he continued to thrust.

"What...Von..." another groan and he thrust really hard a few more times before he met her eyes and pressed himself flush against her, his spine curling and his arms flexing as he growled out, mouth open in what looked like pain and thrusting again he rode through it knowing that Von hadn't met her second one.

Sam rolled his head hearing it crack and he slipped out of her, his mouth latching onto her breast while the sounds came out of him were needy and heated. Moving lower his arms went under her legs and hands grabbed hold of the flesh while his mouth went down to toy with her core once more. Tasting, flicking, he growled into it and it was like he was on hyper drive, tasting not only her climax that she had had, but the one she was having again plus his own and he stared up at her with amber meeting amethyst.

_More. Don't stop. More. Need._

He felt himself getting hard again and he separated from her, rolling onto his back and his breathing was faster. The energy in the room had spiked and it confused him and yet attracted him. Sam found Von crawling over to him and he instantly flashed back to the dream he had in the ghost town, her and Ruby wanting him and treating to him as he was pressed against the wall. Groaning, his muscles tensed and his abs flexed.

_What's going on?_

Von dragged her tongue over the dip in Sam's hips and lower, gathering up the thick sweet and salty fluids they left behind. Her teeth grazed along his hip bone and she looked up, following what her eyes saw as she crawled over top of him, laying hot wet kisses over his body until she met his lips. She didn't understand fully what was going on but it felt too amazing to want to make it stop, they were making love when something awoke inside of her. Her whole body rubbed over Sam's underneath her and a moan that made her back arch filled the room as she rubbed her slick heat over Sam's shaft.

Intoxication didn't begin to cover what her body was experiencing; it was more pure than that. Divine. Rising up, Von's hand went between her legs and took hold of Sam, stroking as she positioned him at her entrance. Holding him there she bobbed up and down on him using her hand to stop herself from fully taking him in. She removed her hand and slid down on him nice and slow to feel every inch of him filling her up. Von rode him gently at first, still feeling fuzzy from her climaxes her back tingled which caused her to buck. When Sam had started to go harder it hadn't hurt her, she had enjoyed it immensely, and it showed that she trusted him enough to do so. She wasn't a porcelain doll, she could take a little punishment and she enjoyed both the gentle and rough moments of their love making.

Hands flying to her hips, Sam stared up at her, sweat glistening on his body and helping her slide easily up and down on him and he groaned, one hand sliding down and resting right above her core. Pressing his thumb into the nub at the top of her slit, he rotated it as he grunted the bed absorbing the vibrations and pounds of her bouncing on him like riding a fucking horse.

Sam tossed his head back and growled. Bucking up into her, he felt the pressure again, heat in his loins and all Sam was thinking about was making her scream out when they both hit that climax. Share the moment, the love, the heat and passion and he groaned as she stopped and rolled her hips forwards exactly like a bull machine would be and now he was referencing her movements to animals and machines. "Von..."

At the sound of her name she met his eyes, her own blazing passionately, lips parted and breathing heavy, red hair disheveled and tumbling down her back. Von resembled an exotic nymph, her body glistened with sweat and her lips were wet and full, ready for kissing and sucking and tasting. She rolled her hips around, up and down as her hips went forwards and backwards. The attentions of his thumb were sending electrical jolts of ecstasy through her until she couldn't take anymore and she threw her head back and keened.

His groan rode with her sound of pleasure and his hand slid from her hips, the other landed right on himself where it had been coaxing her to orgasm and Sam chuckled, his breathing heavy. "Oh god," he voiced. Rolling them over and staring down at Von he pulled out slowly feeling her writhe and he groaned. Finally out he met her lips, kissing her with everything he was feeling, finding it lazy and tired as well as hers in return and he stopped, whispering against her lips. "I love you so much...told you I was going to warm you up."

She replied with a lazy smile and a soft mewling sound, "I love you," she raised a hand to his face and brushed her thumb over his cheek. Closing her eyes briefly she shivered a little, far from cold it was more like an aftershock of intense climax. Von pulled Sam to her as she rested on her side, both facing each other and that lazy smile came back over Von's face when her fingers traced the softness of his lips. So soft yet strong, gentle but passionate, everything she could have hoped for in someone to love.

Pulling up the covers more, he wrapped an arm around her and stared right into her eyes as they had changed back and he knew that his had too. Sam kissed her nose, her forehead and then pressed her head to his chest underneath his chin as he watched her fall asleep. Reaching over he plunged the room into darkness and escaped into the dream world that was every bit of fantastic that he could ever imagine.

888

**November 21, 2008 12:45AM **

Ruby had been sure to wait till she was certain that all activity had settled in the motel room that Sam and Von were in. When the time was right enough to act she sent Sam a text,_ 'outside'_, knowing he would get it because no matter how tired he was he always seemed able enough to wake up. She waited outside, keeping a look out, plumes of vapor escaping from her mouth into the night sky that was orange from all the light pollution reflecting off the wintry sky. Hearing the tell tale signs of the door unlocking and opening a crack she turned and the sight she saw actually made her eyes widen and her lips part to almost a full jaw drop.

"If you're trying to catch people off guard by answering the door in your birthday suit congratulations," she tried to peek her head in to see where the Red Witch was at but Sam was blocking her view.

_Protective of the little whore are we?_

Sam glared at her and though it didn't stay long he couldn't help the confusion marring his features before he cursed and shut the door, going over to the bed he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. Heading back to the door and outside he stared at the female. "What are you doing here? I think I've made it obvious what with not contacting you for what...a month? A little over a month I've lost track. You can't be here."

He couldn't help but feel the mistrust, but truth was inside the motel room he had sensed her before he received the text message. Another thing was that just being around her he could smell many scents but one picked out at him and his lips twitched. Sam wasn't going to say a word about it, better to have her not know about his new DNA. But he had very distinctly caught the scent of Noah on her.

_What the hell was she doing with Noah? Better yet what was Noah doing with Ruby?_

Crossing her arms over her chest Ruby didn't appreciate Sam's tone, what did he think she was some kind of date that he could dump by ignoring her and hoping she would go away? Just because he had his new fix for the red head didn't mean Ruby was going to disappear, especially when they had an important mission to complete. Speaking of fix...

"How's your _medicine_, or did you take what I told you not to take again?" she raised an eyebrow condescendingly.

When he had felt off before he had admitted to sampling Von's blood, now that vile feeling was radiating off him with such potency that if it did have an actual smell she would have had to suffer a gas mask. If Sam was out of blood she didn't like the fact that he didn't appear to be suffering for it, and what would have been worse is if he hadn't even been taking it at all. And why was Von feeding Sam her blood in the first place, the first time may have been an accident but the second time definitely wasn't? Ruby had heard all the rumors about Von and Moriarty, and while she had no true knowledge of what really laid in Von's blood it was a big enough concern without knowing the full details.

Stepping up closer to Ruby, his jaw tightened and his muscles did as well. "You aren't my father so what you tell me to do or not to do means shit to me. For your information I haven't been doing either. I haven't needed to or frankly wanted to," Sam said.

_I forgot and I also stopped remembering after that dream back when Von had left._

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" he grit out, his breathing had turned heavy and he slowly tried to calm himself down, he could feel the excitement at getting angered, at pushing her against the wall and snapping in her face.

Then like a whip he felt her anger and he winced, taking a step back from Ruby and shaking his head in confusion. Her power he had never felt before but now he could and it was like how he could feel Luka, how he could feel Von...Sam knew that Ruby had been a witch in the past and still practiced with being a demon, but those two coupled made him unsure of himself. He wanted to rub at his skin at the feel her energy had given, like it still stung and that if he rubbed the mark that told him where she had whipped him then it'd feel better. Instead he refrained.

"I'm here to remind you that you still have a job to do and you can't do it if you're weak," she did good by not smiling at the mental whipping she had given him, "Lilith can still snap you in half like a Kit-Kat bar despite your recent upgrade on the food chain."

Ruby glared up at him, he was uncertain what he could get away with, with her, good. She didn't need him thinking he didn't need her, that was the opposite of what she wanted but this was a hard sell, with Von at his side he really didn't need her kicking around. Studying him she could already tell that Noah was right, the lycanthropy had taken a liking to Sam and merged with his body quicker than she had ever heard about, most infected would still be fighting the sickness until the full moon forced their first change. She could also see much to her chagrin that there was too much wild in him and that would show more after his first change. Her worst dreams were realized, Sam would be too difficult for her to control, too hard to manipulate. It wouldn't stop her from trying though.

"Or have you forgotten that now that you have that red head warming your bed?"

Sam swallowed and he returned to glaring at Ruby, "I haven't forgotten about Lilith. Don't think I haven't." Hearing her talk about him higher on the food chain he immediately knew that she knew about him, and Sam stepped back up to the plate, staring down at her and he felt her power surrounding her like hot electricity and he wanted to back away but at the same time curl around it. Coaxing him back into what he had before and he had to push that from his mind and being. "So you know. Tell me have you forgotten about Lilith or have been so lonely without me that you'll take any guy off the road to fuck and warm your own bed? Leave Noah alone."

888

Alex was sleeping. Waking up to pain from her body she fluttered her eyes open and turned her head with a wince. Finding Dean laying there sleeping, and noticing that she was anything but dressed, she took one of the sheets and wrapped it around herself as she sat up. Hearing the talking outside she narrowed her eyes on the door. It sounded female and male and they both didn't appear to be happy.

She ran her hand through her hair and she knew that the medicine the doctors had given her had worn off. Alex could feel every bite as it was still healing and though she couldn't remember fully how exactly one thing led to having sex, she couldn't help the smile on her face. It had been a long time and she enjoyed it even in the drugged haze. Looking at the door she pondered on whether or not to go out and see what was going on, at least one voice sounded familiar but it was too muffled to tell for sure.

_To go or not to go?_

888

Ruby's lip twitched, "Don't you worry about Noah, Sam, he's a big boy and he can take care of himself."

_As long as I hold his hand and give him a thrust every once and a while to keep him sated._

She shrugged and then added, "For whatever reason werewolves have a strong attraction to witches, it's a tale as old as time, keep that in mind for the future," the last was said almost as a warning, heed well or else. Smiling at him then, knowing that that now implied him as well, only powerful witches mind you, kitchen witches who were more talk than bite wouldn't make him take a second sniff. "If you're not going to listen to me, fine, crawl back into bed with that abomination before she wakes up and starts whimpering for you."

Sam couldn't help but growl at her, his eyes flashed amber at her talking about Von that way and he snapped in her face. Towering over the demon and he yelped at another whip, this time it sent him on his hands and knees gasping for air and coughing. Turning his head up to find Ruby he huffed. "Fine. I'll jump back on the wagon, what do you need me to do? Just...don't talk about Von like that ever again, or the next thing I do won't be as touch free," Sam replied.

She ignored the last part of what Sam said; being nice to Von wasn't on her priority list. What was important was that Sam was actually showing some level of obedience, she was getting somewhere, this had potential. If she had known how well he responded to pain she might have been tempted to use these methods earlier, instead of weaseling her way into his heart, though that had its perks. Staring down at him she liked this image of him kneeling before her and a smile quirked at her lips.

"Oh Sam," she knelt down and took his chin between her fingers, "I want you to be strong, you have to be strong, you're getting flabby and that won't get us to where we need to go, that won't stop Lilith."

"Flabby? Do you know what I am? What I've done? Obviously I'm anything but flabby," Sam grit, but the anger didn't stay long as he could smell her more now. Spicy, electric and he inhaled, his nose running along her arm and standing he ran it along her shoulder to her neck, burying his nose in the hair and skin. Sam swallowed and he breathed along her neck and his eyes were half-closed. Snapping out of it he blinked and backed up.

_"For whatever reason werewolves have a strong attraction to witches..."_

"I'm ready for her, I know it. I'm more dangerous than I was months ago...but I'm not some dog you can kick around or tug on my leash." Sam couldn't explain it but he was angry and he wasn't sure if it was at Lilith or at himself for being attracted to the tug and acting on it from every witch he had been around since he had been infected. He loved Von like no other but Noah was right, there would be tugs and he'd have a sun, moon and stars...He wasn't sure if the anger was for Ruby. It was just there.

Ruby nodded, trying not to smile that smile that people used to humor brainless children. Sam _was _more dangerous, he couldn't control himself, proving it by one minute wanting to bite her head off and the next smelling her like she was a rare flower. His anger was palpable; he didn't make a habit of trying to hide it because it wasn't something he felt he should be ashamed of. Sam didn't bottle his emotions, not like his beloved brother Dean. "Of course not Sam, I would never think that."

"Now you are just humoring me," Sam commented, running his hand through his hair he felt Von in the other room and he felt Ruby, both strong tugs and he knew that Sorcha was wondering what he was doing by her staring at the door listening.

Images of him yelling and growling at Ruby to leave and go away came into his brain and then the other images of crashing his lips to her, exploring her right there. Moving them over to her car just to allow privacy and he hated that he was thinking of two things and especially the latter so soon after he was angry at Ruby, after what transpired between him and Von hours ago.

Hearing a small start to a growl rumbling from Sorcha in the other room, he shook his head and stared at Ruby. "Text me or call me to meet up somewhere more private and remote, we're trying to move out on a hunt...even if you find something just inform me. I'll try and do the same," he said, turning and entering the motel room, shushing Sorcha not wanting Von to wake up. Climbing back in bed after slipping out of his boxers, he spooned up against Von who was stirring and he kissed her neck. "Sorry, had to step out for a minute, Alex was telling me Noah had called. He made it safely to the bus and is on his way back home," he lied. The first on being back on that track of webs.

Von groaned sleepily, releasing her grip on the knife under the pillow at Sam's return to bed. She swore she heard Sorcha growling and knew that she wouldn't have been growling at Sam, her eyes opened a fraction when Sorcha's whine came to her ears followed by a distinctive growl. Gripping the knife again, her eyes opened fully and she suddenly lay very still, only sitting up when her dog continued to be restless. Her eyes were already adjusted to the dark and she carefully scanned the room, sights resting on Sorcha who was looking at their bed, but more importantly Sam.

Her fingers tightened around the blade, had she been wrong in assuming it was Sam, had something else tricked her, perhaps a shape shifter or worse? If it was though Sorcha would just be growling, not whining and she would have stopped whatever it was from getting this close to her while she was sleeping. Plus nearly everything under the moon and sun wouldn't have been able to enter the motel room. "Sorcha?" Von turned her head carefully so that Sam was fully in her sights, he wasn't happy and maybe even somewhat surprised that the large black dog was snarling at him. "Why is she growling at you?"

Sorcha glared at Sam, if she wasn't well behaved she would have bit him when he shushed her, and the temptation was still there to get around to his back to his ass and give him a good crunch. What the hell was he thinking talking to that demon woman when he should have chased her away for good this time? She would not let this rest quietly and when he lied that was when she started acting up, whining and snarling at him. Times like these she wished that Von could truly understand what she was trying to say, it hurt Sorcha to know that Sam was lying and if it hurt her it would hurt Von even more.

_Liar, liar, liar! Do you realize what you are doing Sam? You may think that you are protecting Red, but you are killing her!_

"I have no idea," Sam said, wanting to growl back was riding his system and yet he knew why she was growling at him. She had heard what he had said and what was going on and who he had been with outside and that he had lied to Von. Sam wasn't happy with himself he hated what he did but to have the damn dog sound it at him, he could tell exactly what she was trying to say in some weird sense.

_I'm doing my best...I have to find Lilith and I know alright! Stop growling at me damn it, I know!_

Sorcha snorted, doing his best wasn't good enough, telling the truth would have been his best and so much simpler, did he think that Red wouldn't or couldn't help him with Lilith? She growled but didn't show any teeth, she could smell the guilt coming off of him and she hoped it ate him alive from the inside out and just because he was growing a conscience after being an idiot didn't mean she was going to take it easy on him.

In Sorcha's opinion Sam didn't have the right to be in Von's bed, but at the same time if it made him feel guiltier the better. Lay with her, hold and kiss her and feel yourself dying inside because of what you did. That's what Sorcha wanted to have happen to Sam, so guilty he was sick to his stomach and couldn't sleep; she knew he got the message loud and clear. She had liked Sam, really liked him and thought he was perfect for Red, what she needed in her life to make it worth living. Now she felt sadly mistaken knowing Von's heart was on the line because of Sam's hidden agenda.

Von wanted to believe Sam, really and it wasn't that she didn't but her and Sorcha had been through so much together and her four legged companion never hesitated to tell her when something was wrong. And in Von's eyes something was very, very wrong, Sorcha had never acted this way around Sam, not even after he was infected, in fact they almost seemed to hold silent conversations now that Sam was a werewolf. Like now, don't think she had missed it and as she watched her thumb ran over the pommel of her knife. She was beginning to feel anxious, trying to pick up on something she had missed, she was going to have to start learning animal speak.

"You're sure?" she hazarded, tracing her thumb over the pommel in careful circles. Worry flickered brightly in her green orbs; she wanted to know if anything was going on as it clearly was. As if to prove a point Sorcha barked at Sam, one loud deep belt of sound, encouraging, telling him that this was probably going to be his only chance to make this right and tell her the truth.

The growl finally slipped out of his mouth and he barked back, Sam wasn't about to release what he was hiding. He snuffed at Sorcha with a nod of his head, his eyes telling her that if she found out about that she'd kill him. If Sorcha wanted honesty or Von to be happy then she had to understand why he was lying. Truth was never good when it came to topics about Ruby and sure he wasn't alone in the search but he had to do this. He had to. Not Von, why? Because she wasn't the one that lost a brother to her.

Yeah he was fucking guilty about lying to Von again, he could tell she was trying and it was working, they were working and he always had to go and screw it up. This...he never wanted to go back to lying about this, about meeting up with Ruby about hunting Lilith on the side without the others knowing. When it done and finished maybe he'd tell them, when he had killed Lilith he'd inform them, but Von would be the first to know.

_I'll tell her...just...not now. You wanna continue this then fine go right ahead, if you want me out of the bed? Fine! I'll sleep on the other bed! But I'm not telling Von, I don't want to hurt her, you think she'll be fine knowing this right now then you are wrong._

"I'm sure; I'll just sleep in the other bed, maybe that's what is upsetting her or something..." Sam replied, climbing out from beneath the covers and giving her a chaste kiss before sliding into the other bed.

The images of if Sorcha continued to bark or growl at him or even attempt at biting him, Sam could see in his head him winning. Tear her apart easily, eat up the entrails and suck on the bones. It was those thoughts that he quickly rushed them out of his head, he wasn't a killer but he knew that something was helping him hold back on doing just that with how high his anger was at the dog. With high all his emotions were maybe it was a good thing he wasn't in the same bed with Von.

The air in the room was becoming thick with danger, the kind that was balanced upon the strength of a thread. Someone breathed wrong and it would snap and chaos would be unleashed. At the subtle trickle of another growl coming from Sorcha Von raised her hand to signal her to quiet and sensing the energy from Sam piercing the air like hot spikes, his want to maim, Von passed a point she could not come back from.

"Enough!" she barked at them both, her energy shrouding the room like ink through water. It overcame Sam's brutal heat and not so much crushed it as exhausted it like putting out a fire.

Loose objects in the room protested and shifted away from the field of power that was pushing them, some falling off their perch to land on the carpet and continue to roll away as best they could. Glaring at Sorcha she moved her weighty gaze to Sam, she loved him but if he so much as laid a hurtful hand on her dog she would break his fingers and his legs. Von would rather take the hurt herself than see Sorcha be harmed.

_What's coming over me?_

"Sorry," Sam apologized when he saw the objects move and he turned in bed, back facing her and Sorcha as he tried to go to sleep.

Von sighed, her energy tapering off and fading away; she felt bad for having to do that to Sam but if she didn't something worse might have happened. Looking at his form turned away from her, her heart was troubled, she wouldn't be able to sleep and so she curled the blankets back and gathered up her discarded clothes and changed into fresh underwear, slipping into her bra and pulling on some loose fitting pajama bottoms and a black cami with a small green dragonfly on the front.

She took out a small pen light and gathered up her books, she hadn't planned it but the amount of energy that had built during sex with Sam had been put to good use. While she slept it was almost like she was being told things about Luka's whereabouts, bodiless voices whispered secrets to her about Luka, what she wanted to know and many other things though she couldn't understand all of them. Reading up wouldn't hurt and while she was tempted to utilize Sam's laptop considering what just occurred it was best that she stay put. Sorcha joined her on the bed and Von stroked her fur once before going back to her books, Von knew that Sorcha was keeping an eye on Sam which didn't help the trouble in her heart.

888

Alex whipped the door open as soon as she heard the talking stop and finding no one there she exited with the sheet wrapped around her like a strapless dress. Closing the door and staring down the directions and then landing in the parking lot, she ran her hand through her hair once more out of habit and went to turn back to the room, finding Ruby there she nearly jumped, instead she inhaled sharply and brought her fist back in to her chest.

"Fucking hell. What the fuck are you doing here? Haven't you fucking caused enough fucking trouble?" Alex whispered harshly, glancing everywhere again before breathing out a sigh to calm herself. "I'm supposing you are here to talk to Sam? Hm?"

_Or were you talking to Sam?_

"Actually I'm here to talk to _you_," Ruby spared her a small smile though it was a serious one, a business one. The list of uses that Alex had was endless and Ruby greatly desired to find a way to get the half-breed to their side. Leverage was the key, what Ruby needed was leverage.

"Me? I'm not really hot news or that much of a person to talk to. What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" Alex inquired, raising her brows and about to cross her arms over the fold in front of her chest but then decided against it at the wounds still there and healing.

_It's nice to see she's past wanting to forcibly insert car parts in me._

"We never had much of a chance to talk to each other the first time we met, so I never had a chance to talk to you about how I think you can help with finding Lilith and stopping the Apocalypse, you know, if that's something you think is worth doing."

_Apocalypse...Lilith...seals..._

"From what I've heard in the past Lilith is the white bitch that likes to steal little girls and little boys. I heard she's hard to find, even in Hell she was. You think I can help find Lilith? I think more like if I help you find Lilith, Lilith is going to want to see me hang. She's not exactly a fan of me being what I am," Alex replied.

Sighing, Alex knew that all demons manipulated in some form, Hell she did it too, but helping find Lilith and stopping the Apocalypse...Ruby sounded serious. Why help humanity? Why the sudden want to help the hunters to stop all Hell on earth? It was most definitely something that Alex thought was worth doing, why else was she helping out angels with the rest of the gang to stop the seals from being broken. Tightening her hands on the sheet around her to make sure it was still in place, Alex met Ruby's eyes.

"I can't believe I am doing this, but fuck I still stand by the trust that Sam has in you from you saving him and all that no matter what the situation of meeting you has thrown off of balance a tad. What do you want to me to do?"

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Ruby smiled at Alex's offer to lend her help. It was easy, perhaps too easy but again, gift horse, mouth; she couldn't pass up this opportunity. Ruby knew it wasn't important to trouble Alex with the knowledge that Sam, rightfully so, didn't trust her. As long as Alex still believed that Sam trusted her that was good for Ruby, important relationships were all about trust, even if that trust was a forgery. "Join the club, Lilith wants my head on a stick right there with you, I'm not exactly the poster child for Hell," she shrugged and shifted her weight to one leg, "I just need you on our side, I think I'm getting close to getting a lead on Lilith and when that happens I'll get a hold of you."

"So technically you just need my help with Lilith not finding her. Obviously you need to choose your words more carefully if you are talking about leads. Listen Ruby, if you really want my help in finding Lilith then I'll do what I can by searching for her. I may not be a witch, but I do have...strange connections that I would rather not meet up with but I know how to get what I need...though if you really feel experimental you could always ask him yourself if you are so keen on finding a lead. His name's Leon. He should know, he knows things, many things. Sure he's still in Hell but if you want you can always peek behind the veil and ask a few questions. Make sure you have your torture tool belt on you though," Alex spoke.

_Why am I giving her advice?_

Alex stepped up closer and though Ruby was in the way of the door she knew that she wouldn't be getting there until Ruby was done talking to her. "Do you need a cell phone number or do you just pop up like every good black eyed being?"

"I'll keep him in mind, thanks," Ruby was pleasantly surprised to have Alex give up one of her contacts and one with a very disreputable reputation at that. If Alex didn't want to have anything to do with him then that made Ruby want to meet Leon all the more. He could come in very handy. Ruby held out a slip of paper, "Call me, otherwise I'll show up with news or find a way to contact you," a car slammed on its brakes as it was taking a sharp corner and they both looked, when Alex looked back Ruby was gone.


	153. Chapter 153

**November 21, 2008  
Essex, Connecticut 3:12 PM**

They had left at 8 in the morning after Von had informed them that she knew where Luka was. Somehow, she had found it and sure it wasn't something that any of them would have expected, but it was a lead and they had a general idea. The 7 hour ride to Essex, Connecticut was a bitch. Sam didn't want to ride in the Nova with Von and Sorcha, knowing that Sorcha would have a fit no doubt. The whole night he couldn't sleep without feeling like complete and utter shit.

What had happened to him being able to lie about things with Ruby before hand? Now it was out of the question impossible that he could lie with a clean conscience. Focusing on the hunt and task at hand he even had paid attention to the music through the speakers so then it got his mind off of things. It helped some. Not much but some and he was going to take it.

_I'm sorry Von..._

The three of them stepped out of the Impala while Von and Sorcha exited the Nova, packed and ready and Alex and Sam couldn't help but ogle the place they were standing in front of. "A mansion. She lives in a fucking mansion?" Alex breathed.

Out in the middle of nowhere, colonial huge and Alex couldn't help but expect to find some woman riding her horse side saddle, big dress from George Washington's time all primp and proper along the grass to meet them. Sam on the other hand was shaking, his breathing had picked up and he could sense the magick all around the property, flowing out to taste the newcomers and finding him it recognized him and he flinched. Swallowing he raised his gun.

"I guess if you are as powerful as you described why not live the high life?" Alex commented, following the rest as they approached.

Von didn't know what had happened to Sam between the hours of when they fell asleep in bed to when Alex had told him that Noah had made it on a bus okay. She hadn't even asked Alex herself if Noah had updated her anymore on his journey home, she thought it was odd that he would have wanted to take the bus when it might have been just as good if not better to wolf out and just run back home. That was after all how she assumed he had traveled to Bobby's.

Right now she wanted to comfort Sam, he was uneasy and had every right to be, but with what happened between them and between him and Sorcha she couldn't spare herself the moment. Remaining focused was key, they were on a mission, emotions and other problems would have to come after. Taking point Von moved ahead, followed closely by Dean and Sorcha and then the other two, they didn't want anything to do with her anyway.

The Colonial house was huge, it even had peasant quarters and a stable, and they would check the main house first and then check the other places if needed. Von could feel the magick too, but she pushed through it like a sword through air, it touched her but rolled off, it was only essence. As they stepped up to the door however that changed and Von could tell the place was warded which didn't surprise her, she came prepared and she was already stronger than from their last meeting.

_My abilities, they keep growing and growing, it's getting hard not to leak energy all over the place at the barest of emotions._

She pulled out a pouch filled with gunmetal blue powder and a stick of chalk, writing on the door in what Dean could only read as scribbles he turned his head back to the others and to keep a look out. His gaze dropped to her again to see her pouring some of the powder she had into the keyhole and then blowing into it. The door unlocked and swung quietly back on its own and they all entered into the large foyer. Von scanned the area, trying to pick out where Luka was but her energy was saturated in everything and it was hard to find a focal point. Because of that they had to quickly decide where to start from, Von thought it best to start from top to bottom. When Sorcha started to sniff the air and go towards the grand staircase she followed, the nose knows.

"That's kinda pretentious," Dean replied, sure this place was in the middle of butt fuck nowhere country but wasn't it arrogant of a witch to pretty much advertising without shame her riches?

Seeing Von work her hoodoo though made him think that this place was probably done up tighter than a nun's ass. How a place could look bigger on the inside than the outside Dean could say but as far as houses went this was probably one of the biggest ones he had ever broken into. He hated the feeling of his skin wanting to crawl away; this place was filled with some seriously bad shit.

Skipping the pleasantries he had his gun out and ready, eyes shifting back and forth, keeping a check on Von in front of him and his surroundings. He shoulder checked and then moved up with Von, staying several feet back to cover her at a good distance. Dean was getting the serious creeps, was Luka just going to wait for them, why hadn't some alarm gone off or ambush taken place?

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this..._

The more they moved through the house the more choking the magick became. Sam coughed into the crook of his arm and he couldn't stop feeling light headed. Heat the magick made it feel like a car in summer with all the windows rolled up and no AC. Suffocating.

Alex noticed this and rubbed her hand along his back while her eyes were searching. Sorcha and Von seemed fine, but Sam...She couldn't explain it but maybe it was because he was a werewolf? Did witches have an affect on them? She was curious but she attempted the comfort and he was thankful.

Von was too focused on everything else that was around her that she hadn't noticed Sam, until she felt their connection and had turned around to study the room they were in. Luka's magick naturally wanted to overpower and diminish any other magick, because of that Von couldn't unintentionally pick up on random things that came to her from Sam. She frowned, he was not doing well and that made her heart drop, how could she ignore him it was petty to do it just because he was doing it to her. Unfortunately, Von didn't have anything in her bag that would help Sam, what she had was in her car.

_I'm an idiot; I should have known he would be affected. I'm sorry Sam, so sorry, I'm a moron._

The only thing she could do was transfer some of her energy to him, embrace him, and cover him like a shield. Her own ability, her magick would act as a filter to protect him allow him to breathe as it comforted him. She was grateful for Alex being there for Sam and gave her a nod of recognition and of thanks. They had moved through several rooms and found nothing, well not nothing, they had found things both ancient and bizarre but nothing that held any potency or power. No Luka anywhere, Von was beginning to think that she wasn't here.

After a couple hours they cleared upstairs with no luck, the main floor was much the same until Dean found a door that led to a basement level. It had been a bitch to get into and required all of their talents to breach, once it had something caused Von's eyes to flutter and take a step back. Dean braced his hand against her back to keep her from stepping on him and he nodded when she looked back, she faced the entrance and entered.

"Holy fuck," Dean exclaimed hazel-green eyes widening and mouth hanging agape at the room before him.

There were shelves upon shelves, books and bottles and boxes and past those cages and some of them were empty. This room was a witch's Holy Grail and given the amount of objects Dean wouldn't have been surprised if the Holy Grail was actually here. What was obviously not here was Luka; Dean didn't see much point or the value in the other stuff unless she had Constantine's golden plated machine gun that shot out holy bullets.

When Von moved up to one of the shelves, he raised his eyebrows, she was moving like she was searching for something, "You're gonna loot her, not that I'm complaining?"

"Since I'm here I'm going to relieve her of some items I've been looking for, they'll be more use to us than to her."

"Von, I have to say I like the way you think," Alex commented. It was probably the nicest thing she had said to the red head since Trevor and though she knew that the others shouldn't expect anything more from her on side of showing happy friends again between them. That was as good as it was going to get for now.

Snatching the items that Von had needed, Sam couldn't help but wonder if Luka wasn't here then where was she? He thanked Von for helping him actually breathe, he wasn't necessarily ignoring her and sure it seemed that way but he was avoiding Sorcha most of all. Von was something that he didn't want her to know how guilty he felt, so that was another reason he was keeping distance.

_I fuck things up..._

"Take anything you want that you can carry," Von instructed, walking down to the cages.

Every single one of them was empty which meant that wherever Luka went she took her pets with her. How she could move the equivalent of a zoo discreetly was beyond her but that left one less thing to worry about for now. On her return down one of the aisles her green orbs caught something on a shelf. Stopping and turning to face it she took the curious looking box off the shelf, smoothing her fingers over the symbol engraved in it. Opening it there looked to be trays of small marbles inside filled with a liquid the color of red ocher, her intuition told her they would come in handy so she shoved them in her bag when her eyes caught something else.

"Hello," a grin stuck to her face as she reached out to hold a crystal sphere with a heavy milky white substance in it. Von turned the globe this way and that and thanked the Gods for letting such a fun toy fall into her lap. Meeting the others with the item in hand, plus its twin in the other the same smile on her face like a kid on Christmas morning. A kid that was looking forward to causing some serious chaos and destruction.

"When you smile like that I don't know whether to be worried or feel all tingly," Dean bobbed his head to the items in her hand, "are those joy buzzers?" He gave her a look that was anything but chaste. Von's answer made him nod; he was impressed and now understood why she was smiling like a pyromaniac with a gallon of gasoline and a match. "If all else fails, burn it," he winked.

Von's plan was to burn Luka's beloved home to the ground, more like blow it up as she had what could be the equivalent of palm sized Nukes in her hand, without the messiness of them spreading out to much. They filed out of the room, moving quickly as the first one Von lobbed to the back end of the basement. The underground of the house started to go up, beams snapping and tiles warping and splitting, the foundation being destroyed as they escaped in time before the large house started to cave. For good measure Von tossed the other one onto the main floor and closed the door, running with the rest as it exploded.

"If only we had gram crackers, marsh mellows and chocolate...smores sound mighty good right about now," Alex smiled, helping Von place the items they took into the Nova as well as the Impala so then not one car had to share the load.

"So where do we go next? What with her not being here, where else does she have another home?" Sam voiced.

Von couldn't help but smile at Alex remark, she had to talk to her soon about one of the items, it was going to be her way of trying to make things right between them. When they had time she would tell her. She turned to watch the blaze consuming the house, Sam posed a good question and Von had to sift through all the voice that had been in her head the other night in order to get the information they needed.

Then it came to her piece by piece trying to edit out the useless information that the voice was repeating back to her like a recording, "She doesn't have another home, this was her home since it was built but she didn't grow up here, there's a place she likes to go, no one bothers to go there it's dangerous and bizarre things happen, it's a center of supernatural activity. Like a crossroads, four corners...she's at the Four Corners..."

Von closed her eyes, feeling that surge of power again, reaching out with it to get the answer she wanted. When she spoke she hadn't sounded like herself even though she tried, whatever it was gave her more snippets of info than she thought was necessary to the hunt, and in a way she was just parroting back to the other what the voice had said to her. It wasn't possession but Von wasn't comfortable with it, the downside of being psychic.

"There's an Inn that's impossible to get to by car, the roads have ways of changing in a blink, the Inn's name...it's the Fore Inn," Von blinked, being done with the voice and she let out a huff leaning against her car for a second. "The Fore Inn, it's spelled different, not like four," she held up for fingers. Why Fore and not Four, was somebody's spelling that bad?

"How's it spelled?" Dean asked, looking back at the inferno the house was becoming, they had a couple more minutes then they had to get the hell out of Dodge before the authorities showed up. He doubted there would be a house left to save by the time they got here.

"Spelled like f-o-r-e," she answered, rubbing at her temple.

"Alright, we'll work on that while we drive; Four Corners is practically on the other side of the country so we have to get moving."

"I call picking the tunes!" Alex announced, walking back to the Impala and climbing shotgun.

Sam rolled his eyes; he knew how this might turn out. An argument between which artist to play first and what they were both necessarily in the mood for before finally settling on one. It was like dealing with his brother and a clone yet Alex he could see the smile and glint in Dean's eyes in the rear view that after the argument he had, that he enjoyed it. Alex always got riled up so easily.

_Like I've been saying for a while...they really are good for each other._

About to follow after he glanced back at Von and he smiled at her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ride with them instead. "I'm going with Von, Dean," he called over his shoulder, walking towards the Nova and climbing in, waiting for Sorcha to get in back and he knew that he was paying for being there with the dog glaring at him like no one's business.

Dean nodded and waved him off; climbing into the Impala he started her up and led the way away from the house. He had to admit he was relieved, that place gave him the heebie jeebies. He mentally clucked his tongue, Alex should know better because she knew the rules. Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cake hole. Only Alex was a little fuzzy on whether those rules applied to her or not which was going to make the trip an interesting one.

Searching through his box of tapes she had found many things she liked. "How about David Essex?" Alex asked, before quickly shaking her head and setting it back in.

_Nope, no. Essex is a little too right on with Essex where we are. Let's see..._

Alex flicked through tapes, trying to find something, and knowing that Dean had given her a speech about how he was the driver and he picked the music, while shotgun did something with their cakehole...whatever it was Alex had blatantly ignored it as she had reached in the backseat and found the box. Many selections were good but it was about what mood she was in. There was Ozzy, Aerosmith, Bad Company, Boston...so many others that she worshiped like they were the Holy Mecca of all Mecca's. Then her sights settled on Bon Jovi tucked away in far off corner at the bottom. A grin slipped on her face and she licked her lips.

"I vote for Bon Jovi," she said, turning her attention to Dean, showing off the tape in all its glory. "You know I never would have taken you for a listener of them."

Dean answered with a casual shrug, "They're not half bad," he answered simply.

Of course she had to choose Bon Jovi, after he got back he should have thrown that tape away but he had been side tracked by the truck load of shit that was dumped on them. He couldn't tell himself how he was going to react if and when that one song came up, the one him and Sam had sung so terribly before he went and died on his brother. Dean told himself that he wouldn't do anything, that nothing would happen but the memories would come anyway and he already had a hard enough time with dealing with memories.

_Just don't let her listen to the whole tape, stupid._

888

Sorcha was burning a hole in the back of Sam's head but she kept her mouth shut, not even a whisper of a growl came from her throat. The man had balls she had to give him that, though he might not have them for much longer if Von found out about his secret. Von was happy that Sam wanted to drive with her; she had been thinking all this time that she had hurt Sam back at the motel room by pushing her power on him and that was why he was staying away from her. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it, so silence was the only thing left between them.

Sorcha didn't think that Von should have felt guilty for what she did, not compared to how Ruby treated Sam when he acted up. Striking out at him with her demon mojo like a whip and actually hurting him. Sam could see the difference couldn't he? Ruby liked to see him suffer; Von wanted him to feel calm and safe. The dog settled herself in the back seat, her icy blue eyes constantly settling on Sam and she knew he knew it too.

888

**Veedersburg, Indiana**

Selma's Diner 6:26 AM

The boys were inside waiting for the food while Alex and Von had stepped outside with Sorcha. It had been a long drive, one that meant that sleeping was heavy on Alex and she had put Dean through fun time's road tripping with her alone with him in the Impala. Bon Jovi was sung and so were a few other tapes, but eventually she had knocked out against the window, found herself waking up with her head resting on his shoulder and it was iffy on how she had got there.

Yawning, stretching and kicking out at a patch of ice on the sidewalk around flakes of snow, they had finally got back to winter and it was freezing as ever. They had driven to the next day and all Alex wanted to do was curl up in a motel with the heater blasted, blankets, hot food, beer and Dean. Mostly it was sleeping though, even though she had slept in the car ride, that was barely called slumber when in a car and waking up an hour and a half later. Besides Dean looked like he really needed the rest...they all did.

"I hate the snow..." she breathed, her arms wrapped around herself, hobo gloves that she had slipped on in the car ride. It was the only thing she had close to gloves, but so what if her fingers froze? At least the rest of her hands would be warm.

Von huddled her face into her scarf with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket which was layered underneath with her brown hoodie. It seemed like they were in their cars more than they were on their feet and even though it was butt fucking cold it didn't feel so bad to be able to stretch. "Don't think that me being Canadian means I'm a fan either," her laugh shivered from behind the scarf, you couldn't see much of her face below her eyes but it was easy to tell she was smiling. The smile faded though and a serious look came about her.

"Alex, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now but never got the chance, its fine if you're still pissed at me for what happened. If I were you I would have done worse to me...anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to try to make it right. I wanted to break into Luka's place ever since Dean came back because I thought she was the reason for his escaping from Hell," she waited a beat when some people left the diner, too close for her to want to risk overhearing, when they cleared she continued. "Even though we ransacked Luka's there was only one item I had already planned on taking, even after I found out it was angels and not Luka that had freed Dean. There's no such thing as a resurrection ritual, a true resurrection, all that come back are zombies or revenants, some phantom of the person we used to know. Luka had the real deal in her possession, a ritual so powerful that it can bring back someone, body, mind and soul, just like Castiel brought Dean back." Von waited, seeing the wheels beginning to spin the gears click into place but wanted to make her point very clear, "Trevor didn't die right, he shouldn't have died at all, a lot of people I've known and cared about have died and I'm sure most of them were my fault but Trevor deserves to have his life back."

When Von had spoken, Alex didn't meet her eyes as she stared out at the parking lot and sidewalk. She knew from what Von was saying though was good hearted and she meant it but what was unsettling was that Alex didn't think that she could actually jump on the leading point to say yes, use it on getting Trevor back...He didn't deserve to die...he didn't deserve to be in the mess they were in...But really, was dying the worst option to have compared to what he had been going through?

Alex had time to think it over and Trevor wouldn't have wanted her to find a way to bring him back, even though she wanted to so badly. But she could tell in the moments of being around him before he was taken that he hated what he was and the fact that he couldn't control it was something that was even worse and near impossible for him to accomplish. What would bringing him back to life, truly have it be him...what would that solve? What would that fix?

"And scare his mother...Trevor wouldn't me to and he wouldn't want to see the look of horror on his mom's face when he walks through that door alive and smiling. I miss Trevor and I know you mean to make it right between us, but a resurrection ritual isn't the glue to doing that or at least taking a step towards that. Thanks for keeping it your mind...I appreciate the thought...believe me _that_ actually counts," Alex replied.

_What about Kayden? I could bring him back...but Dean. I love Dean. Kayden has been dead for many years and who knows what condition he'd be in now...there are other uses for that ritual._

"Best to save it for when we might really need it." Her last sentence was said and she had met Von's green orbs while saying it, she gave a small smile before turning her attention away again.

Von nodded silently, Alex was right and for all they knew Trevor could be in Heaven, angels were real which meant that Heaven had to be too, right? Thinking about Heaven made Von uncomfortable and she couldn't place why, Hell was real enough but Heaven, maybe she was uncomfortable with the thought because people like her didn't belong there. When Von died which would be sooner than later she knew exactly where she was heading and it wasn't to cloud nine surrounded by pretty boy virgins.

"Has Noah called you anymore to say whether he got home okay?" Change of subject, that was always good and Von wanted to know that the he had made it home without running into any trouble.

"Anymore?" Alex asked, confusing taking over her face as she turned to face Von and she tilted her head to the side slightly before she shook her head. "He hasn't called me at all. Chances are knowing him he won't call to check in till he's been home a week, boozed up and a girl in his bed that he can't remember the name of, calling to ask me if I know who she is. Where did you hear that he had called me?"

_I'm so confused but I think I have an inkling who it might have been from..._

Watching Von's reaction to her words only to be interrupted when she was about to reply by the diner bell ringing and Sam and Dean walking out with the food bags. Sorted for the couples perfectly so then there was no fuss on going into one room and trying to find whose was whose. Furrowing her brows and her vision lingered on Von before landing on Sam; she walked to the passenger side of the Impala and climbed in.

Sam on the other hand smiled as he sat down in the Nova, warm food, cold night, motel room with beds and hopefully heating to gain energy for more travel. Glancing over at Von she looked like she had sucked on a lemon and had got dust in her eyes. Unhappy. Did Alex say anything to upset Von? Getting to a motel and checking in, the moment he stepped through the motel room door and it closed once Von and Sorcha were inside...food set down he turned and she stalked up to him. "What's-" he began.

She was going to ask him why he lied, after everything why was he still lying to her; she had formed the argument down to the last word and was ready to implement it. But something happened to her the moment he opened his mouth and she realized that words wouldn't do justice to what she was feeling. Von slapped Sam harshly across the face hard enough to make his ears ring, the silver rings she wore adding a sting like a wasp. Dark green orbs glared at him, outrage and pain burning in the emerald pools.

"Is everything that comes out of your mouth a lie?" she demanded making to strike him again, when he defended himself she launched a kick at him her boot connecting with his knee knocking his leg off balance. "Are you even capable of telling the truth or do you pride yourself on sounding sincere when you're stringing me along?"

"Von, I'm sorry but you aren't being very clear as to what you are-" Sam tried even though he had a general idea of what she was talking about.

As he spoke Von was able to hit him again, the welt on his face growing into an angry shade of red. "You really think I'm a fucking idiot don't you, don't you dare play dumb with me you spineless bastard you know what I'm talking about, Noah never fucking called Alex!" She shouted in his face angrily fists clenched she hit Sam again unable to stop, a closed fist her rings acting like brass knuckles. His betrayal was ripping her heart to pieces and filling it with darkness and pain; he was the one that had stressed that they be honest and open with each other. No more secrets, no more lies, they would tell the truth because they loved each other.

_I guess I love you more than you love me._

Once she started she couldn't stop, one hit after another, meeting his head with her fist, kicking at his shins and knees viciously. Von couldn't be sure if Sam wasn't able to block all her moves or if he wasn't even trying, it didn't matter, he deserved to feel something since he clearly had no heart.

Allowing Von to give him a few hits that was when the cord snapped and he had her wrists in his hands tight, eyes amber and he stared hard at her, jaw tightened. "I don't think you are an idiot, but would you honestly have not acted this way if I told you the real reason? Ruby came by and talked to me, I didn't ask for that, but she's getting closer to finding Lilith and I'm only using her to get to Lilith. I didn't want you to know because I thought I was protecting you and I knew you'd act like this!" Sam turned his head and spat out blood onto the floor, his face hurt but he could feel it healing already and he knew that if he let Von continue that was all that it was going to do was heal. "I'm sorry," he finished, his attention back on her and he finally released her, backing up from her and quickly standing up, a stance being placed for caution. "I'm sorry Von. I know I should have told you, don't think I haven't been feeling guilty as hell for lying to you again."

Wrath marred Von's face, if he had told her she would have been upset that Ruby was still skulking around him, but she would have been glad that Sam had been honest. And if he had been honest they wouldn't be where they were now and Von would have never been compelled to physically take it out on him. "If you had told me this wouldn't be happening right now," she ground out, if Sam claimed to know her so well he should have known that lying to her would have been the worse option. Apparently he didn't know her as well as he hoped.

Sam saying sorry meant less to her than the dirt under her fingernails and in fact it made her angrier if that was possible. She closed the distance, eyes stormy and dangerous, and when Sam moved to dodge her she spun on her heel and slammed her elbow into his nose, ending it with a fist to his face from her other arm. Von drove her fist into his sternum and kicked up, knocking him back a couple of feet, that still didn't stop her.

Angry tears started to brim over her eyelashes, she wanted his pain to last, because it was the only way she could hurt him. This betrayal couldn't stop her love for him and that made her heart ache to the point she just wanted to curl up in the corner and cry. Von felt like she was stricken with some kind of disease with no cure, a plague of the soul that ate you up until you were a phantom husk of who you used to be. And all that was left was consuming sadness and rage.

Von beat him until her own knuckles were cracked and bloody and her cheeks were wet with tears. When she was tired enough of it she backed off, wiping the palm and back of her hand on her face quickly to clear up the salty tracks of moisture. Her knuckles stung from the salt in her tears but she didn't care; now she wished they had never found her when she left the first time. Picking up her things she left Sam behind in the motel room. "Goodbye, Sam."

Sam groaned and coughed, coming onto his hands and knees he glanced at the door as the engine started and practically screeched on the asphalt. The sound going away and he knew he could track her if he wanted. Alex and Dean didn't know. Why drag them into another of his messes that he's made with the woman he loves? Standing up, the bruises, the cuts, the swelling all disappearing and he moved to the door, making sure he had his cell phone, his bag, and at least a weapon in his waistband before leaving and trying to find a car to hot wire. Damn it he was going to follow Von himself before she got too far, before she got too far out of reach. He'd call the other two or they'd call him.


	154. Chapter 154

**November 22, 2008 7:02AM**

The Nova's engine roared, filling the silence of the waking day, it was a Saturday and not many cars were on the road at this time perhaps just those that had the misfortune of working on the weekend while the rest had the luxury of sleeping off the affects of Friday night. The roads at this time also seemed blessedly free of police which worked for Von since the Nova was racing down the road with a fury that rivaled the Bat mobile.

Von's knuckles stung, white knuckling the steering wheel like it was someone to choke, her eyes flicked to her knuckles. Bruised and sliced up, if Sam were human he would still be lying on the floor recovering from her attack but she knew that wasn't the case. Music blasted and tears burned her eyes and stained her cheeks, she'd dry up soon enough and be numb. Luckily numb allowed her to do her job; she was still going to go after Luka that hadn't changed.

888

"Sam and Von aren't in their room and the Nova's gone," Dean informed Alex, having recently returned from the room where the other two hunters had been stationed. His hunter instincts were tingling and he had lock-picked his way into the room to find that the food had been left untouched and there were traces of blood on the carpet and splattered sparingly on the wall. Dean also told Alex about this and she didn't react as surprised as he thought she would, "I'm missing somethin' aren't?"

_Don't tell me they got into another fight, they're good for each other but sometimes I swear they're like fire and gasoline._

Alex nodded and sighed, "Apparently Sam lied to her, so I'm not surprised that she beat him to a bloody pulp. My guess is that Von headed out and Sam went after her. If you want we can follow. I'd say still go in the general direction we intended on going. We'll find one or both of them along the way I am sure. Doesn't mean we won't call." Grabbing for her bag knowing that Dean was going to want to follow after, that had already eaten so it wasn't that big a deal on bringing along more than was necessary.

_Chasing Red Riding Hood and the Wolfie Wolf._

888

**Three Hours Later 9:05AM**

Running out of gas, it was going to happen sooner or later on her journey, only Von wished she was further away than she was. She couldn't be far enough away from Sam, her heart was still painful in her chest but her tears had cleared up and she had cleaned off her face. There was no excuse to look like a slob or to hint to other people that she had been crying.

Von pulled off at Griggsville, Illinois to get gas for her Nova and since she hadn't eaten a small granola bar for herself. Tank full she parked off to the side of the building and fed and watered Sorcha quickly and was about to pack up and leave having already wasted too much time in her opinion, when she saw a familiar face. Surprise overcame her and she wondered what he was doing out here, having figured that he would have made it home by now and been waiting that week before he called just like Alex said.

Not thinking that he had seen her she was ready to pull out when she noticed that he was walking right towards her. She didn't want to waste any time but she couldn't just pull away and take off after they had seen each other plain as day. Von could have if she wanted to, it wouldn't have been difficult to start the car, shift into gear and go leaving Noah in the dust without an explanation. She couldn't do that but she couldn't stay long either.

Noah had the bag from the inside gas station market full of food. He had managed to get his car when he had gotten home. Ruby had told him how important it was to keep a close eye on the group and knowing their scents he knew very well where to be. It was obvious that Von had been upset and was alone which meant that she had found out about Sam lying to her. Plan A was working but now he had to work the rest of it which wouldn't be too hard.

"Hey...what are you...what's wrong?" Noah asked concerned, though the evidence was slightly gone from driving for who knew how long he could still smell the salt from tears on her cheeks.

_I'm sorry Von. I hate having to hurt you, but I have to._

"Nothing's wrong," Von lied smoothly, the last thing she wanted was to have a heart to heart and spill her guts. Sam had been the only one she had become comfortable with doing that around, what a mistake that had been. "I'm on a job and I don't have a lot of extra time to kill," she added hoping he would take the hint and save herself from having to be rude. Von was curious as to why Noah was in Griggsville but that would mean getting into a conversation and time was ticking.

"Doll..." Noah began, walking up to her and setting down the grocery bag he had, his hands taking her by the shoulders and he stared into her eyes. He knew very well that she didn't want to talk about it, especially to him but he knew what was paining her, what was troubling her and it was Sam. Sighing, his eyes showed heart break for her, sensing someone approaching the gas station on foot and he figure out who it was just from the scent he slowly leaned in and captured her lips.

888

Dean had his phone pressed to his ear with one hand as he steered the Impala out with the other. The phone rang and Dean was getting annoyed, making a 'finally' face when Sam answered. "Sam, where the hell are you?" he demanded gruffly, taking the turn that would lead them out of Veedersburg and to the highway. Dean didn't need to know the details of what Sam lied about, he could piece it together himself and it was likely that Sam had lied about something dealing with Ruby. That demon was still sniffing Sam's butt or maybe it was the other way around.

_"Griggsville, Illinois, the car I stole died so I'm walking into town, so far all I see is a sign that says gas station up ahead. That's where I am heading,_" Sam replied, his bag was slung over his shoulder and he was glad that he wasn't cold compared to how he would have been, but it didn't mean that walking was easier. There was still ice.

The moment that he was about to step under the roof of lights that covered the pumps, he stopped and stared. His eyes flashed amber and he glared at the scene before him, Noah and Von kissing. What the hell was Noah doing there? What the hell was going on? Why was she kissing him? Did she meet up with Noah and...and...No.

"I'll call you right back," he growled violently down the line, hitting end and putting it in his pocket before he stalked over to the two, his bag falling and he grabbed Noah, pulling him back and not realizing that he was tossing him away at a good distance too.

Huffing he snapped his head to look at Von, he wanted to yell at her, he wanted to rip Noah to shreds, but instead he grabbed his bag and he walked away, back the way he had come. Obviously Von didn't want him anymore, and back at the motel...he'd let her go this time, seeing that...

_I'm so stupid._

888

Dean stared at his phone after Sam had hung up and the glint in his eyes was an annoyed one, yet it was obvious that something had happened on the other line. At least he had gotten where his brother was before the phone call ended that way he had an idea, he just hoped that Sam was still there when they got there.

"Sam's in Griggsville, Illinois," Dean reiterated for Alex. He knew a lot of places but he didn't know where Griggsville was, so he asked Alex if she minded looking it up on the map he had in the glove compartment. The problem was they didn't know how much of a lead Sam had on them, it could be half an hour it could be five. They weren't going to know until they found it on the map and Dean wasn't going to call back because it sounded like Sam might have his hands full with something.

_Hopefully it's not Von's guts strewn all over the place...no, Sam would never do that to her..._

888

Panic seized her and she struggled to push Noah off but he wouldn't budge and then suddenly she saw him flying through the air and Sam was there. She was so glad that Sam had shown up, fearing that Noah was going to drag her off and do something worse than kissing. Then her heart dropped into her stomach when he walked away and she realized what he must have thought. Von couldn't let him leave thinking that of her, she was mad at him for lying and left because she didn't want to do any worse to him and because she thought it was better to hunt Luka alone. But this was something she never wanted and never would have done to him no matter how betrayed she had felt.

Leaving Sorcha in the car she hurried after him, "Sam," she called desperately but he kept walking so she broke out into a run, "Sam, please," she caught him up and had barely placed her hand on his arm when he pushed her back. Von lost her footing on the ice and slipped, smacking her head on the edge of a dumpster as she fell. Her vision went blurry and her hand went to her head, eyes unable to focus as pain ripped at her skull. Von looked up at Sam bleary eyed, "I wouldn't...I didn't...Noah," her eyes fluttered and she brought her hand away to see the bright contrast of blood on her pale hand, "He pushed...on...me."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that shit? What do you think I'm stupid? Because right now I feel like it. You know what? Go, if you are really that eager to leave me behind, then go, because I can see that all I do is hurt you, and I'm a danger to you and apparently I'm not enough for you," Sam yelled.

Seeing the blood on her hand he wanted to lap it up. Wounded animal before his eyes and yet he shook his head and he waved her off, walking away again. She didn't want him around; she didn't want him so why help her when he knew she'd push his help from her? Glancing over at where he had tossed Noah he noticed that the man was gone, nowhere to be seen. He heard the bell ring on the gas station market and hurried feet towards Von where she was.

_I'm being heartless...I can't leave Von there when she might have a concussion..._

Right now he was too angry and heart broken to even see whatever excuse she was trying to feed him. Sure he had lied to her, but this, Sam had to say this was worse. Maybe he was asking for it, maybe he was asking for something like this to happen to him and turn on him like just desserts. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed up Dean again, his breathing trying to calm, but this time he was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. "Hey, I'll be waiting at the stop sign at the exit from the freeway. That way we have an easy pick up. Then we'll just head to the Four Corners. She's not here," he said.

_"I love you Sam..." I'd hate to think that was a lie._

Dean was relieved that Sam called back, but he had to wonder because it had sounded like something was going on before and now it sounded like Sam was trying to calm down. He'd leave it alone for now, Von was still somewhere out there and on her way to Four Corners which meant that sooner or later they would meet up with her. "Okay, we'll see you there, an' don't worry Sam, we'll find her," he ended the call and kept driving because that's all he could do aside from updating Alex.

888

The people that had exited the gas station noticed her but not Sam who was walking away. He was leaving and she didn't understand why, she had told him what Noah did, and he hadn't believed her, he thought she was lying.

_It's no less than you deserve._

Von didn't think her heart could take much more of this, she didn't understand what was happening, why Noah pushed himself on her, Leon's words coming back to her along with his laugh. Had Noah really liked her, he had so many chances before to say something and what about when she went nudist on him he could have done something then, he could have raped her.

_It's not making any sense, why would he, he knew I loved Sam...and when he, Sam saw it, Sam was there to see it...I don't..._

"I'm fine," she growled angrily, pushing herself to her feet, legs wobbled but she made them walk. Her hands were burning from the ice and her head throbbed and she thought not for the first time how much easier it would be to end the earthbound Hell of her existence. Pressing her hand to her head she came away with more blood and wiped it on her jeans, aware of the stares she was getting. They could all fuck themselves for all she cared, right there on the fucking black ice if they wanted.

_Why do I even fight to save these morons?_

She fumbled with her cars keys, almost dropping them and when she caught them her frozen hand exploded with sharp pain and she started to feel disoriented. Sucking in a deep breath she climbed into her car to meet Sorcha wagging the tip of her tail worriedly and a small whimper. Cleaning herself up would probably be better to do first before she set out again and she grabbed the smaller med kit under her seat and started to clean the wound and patched a small square of gauze on it. It wasn't the most attractive thing but it worked.

Locking her doors out of paranoia in case Noah or anyone else decided to come back and take her away she started when her phone went off in her pocket. Expecting it to be either Dean or Alex her face screwed up in confusion when a number showed up that she didn't recognize. Intuition told her it would be better to answer it than not so she flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear, "Hello?" she scowled when the familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Hello Dorothy, or maybe I should say Little Red as everyone else likes to call you now, you know you really should keep a leash on that wolf of yours. Otherwise he could run off and get himself into trouble," rich laughter trickled into Von's ear and she cringed, gripping her phone tight as anger came over her.

"What have you done with him?" she shouted down the line and was met with more laughter while her head made known it was not wise to yell.

"Nothing yet, but if you don't hurry I won't hesitate to adopt him, he needs a good home as well as some obedience classes, I do enjoy breaking the spirited ones."

The phone went dead and Von nearly crushed it in the fist she was making until she dropped it and screamed angrily, seeing white in front of her from the pain in her head. Von's Nova raged to life and squealed out of the gas station parking lot and onto the highway, her vision was still trying to correct itself so she kept both hands on the steering wheel. Von had tunnel vision and it had nothing to do with her sight, she would find Luka, and kill her, burn her bones to dust with a single thought. Her forest green orbs flashed bright violet and her boot slammed on the gas, the Nova surging forward, kicking back snow and gravel behind her.

888

**12:30PM**

When they arrived in Griggsville, right at the stop sign where Sam said he would be Dean started cursing; his brother was a fucking giant and was pretty hard to miss, especially in a mostly white backdrop of snow. Now it was time to call Von and find out what the hell was going on, Dean dialed the number and waited, Von was much better at answering her phone than Sam was. But when silence answered him on the other end worry filled up his gut. "Von?"

_"Luka took him."_

"Where are you now?" A beat. "St. Joseph's, that's another three hours away."

_"She's still at the Fore Inn; I know it because she's waiting for me-"_

"Von, stay where you are till we catch up. Are you listening to me…Von?"

_"I'm sorry Dean but I can't."_

888

**November 23, 2008 2:07AM**

Hope, Colorado

Close. Von was getting closer to her goal, she had only called Dean once more to tell him where she was and that was pulling into an old building with a faded sandwich sign up front that she read by her high beams as 'Sal's Antiques'. The name sounded familiar to her somehow and she thought it was worth investigating before she moved on, she might find something useful. The wintry wind bit into her and tangled her hair while she and Sorcha approached the building, Mag-lite in hand sweeping over the area that was dusted with snow. Von could tell that a great big nothingness stretched out before her, only this building and the road were signs of humanity in this place.

Peering into the windows she saw a mass collection of what was considered antiques and those antiques collecting dust. To her it looked like Sal's Antiques hadn't been open for business in a long, long time. When Von tried the door it was unlocked and came free with a nudge inwards, which she wasn't sure was a good or bad sign. Stepping in anyway, partially out of the cold, or at least the wind she made a quick exploration of the place, still finding a familiarity with it even though she knew she had never been anywhere near Hope, Colorado. Puzzled but un-wavered she continued, finding nothing to work with she walked back towards the door when a piece of paper caught her eye. A brochure for the Fore Inn. Named for the Four Corners obviously, but the spelling was off.

Rearrange the letters and you get, "Inferno," the word plumed out in a thick puff of her vapor and Von decided it was time for her to leave.

888

"We're two and a half hours from Hope, Colorado."

It wasn't that the place was hard to get to; it's that no one ever went there. At their last gas stop they found out that the whole place was abandoned and when they asked why no one knew either that or they didn't want to say if they did. While Hope might not have been hard to get to Alex and Dean learned that the Fore Inn was a different story.

People claimed everything from ghosts to alien encounters up there; most people that went up there were searching for the answers to life and its important questions. Either that or they were nut jobs. Dean was leaning towards the majority being nut jobs, who in their right mind would want to go to a place with a reputation like the Fore Inn unless they were suicidal or on some brain altering drugs? No one, that's who. Unless they were hunters who were half way to being nut jobs anyway.

888

Blizzard. A fucking blizzard. Two and a half hours of driving and they had made it to Hope, Colorado and were now fucking in a blizzard from Hell. Alex made sure the heat was blasted but then that made her too hot so layers had to be shed, coming up was an Antique shop that looked long out of business and she squinted at it as they passed. "Think we are almost there?" she asked, Dean was treading the car slow but considering slow for him was going the actual speed limit in harsh weather compared to what was supposed to be taken in shit like this.

Turning her attention back to the road, straight, nothing but straight and blizzard and...Something up ahead caught their attention and Alex leaned forwards a bit as Dean squeezed through the space available what with a tree blocking the road. They had turned on a bend, trees everywhere, and more mountains and of course...road kill. Lots of road kill.

_Oh god, it's like someone hit the jackpot is lining them up for personal roadside grab and go. Pick your meats._

"That is just-DEAN STOP!" Alex shouted her hands on the dashboard to brace herself as she saw the Nova parked and abandoned in front of them. "Holy fuck..."

Dean braced his hands on the steering wheel, baring his teeth as both feet slammed on the brake pedal and he corrected his steering as needed to keep from slamming into the Nova. Veering off alongside the matte black beast the Impala's headlights flooded over several large boulders and smaller chunks of rock. "I guess we're walking from here."

They bundled themselves up as best they could with what they had and gathered up their supplies and weapons. It was black as pitch out and with the Impala's headlights cut all they had to go by was their Mag-lites. With it being below freezing Dean had to hope that when they started to maneuver over the rocks that it wouldn't be too slippery. He would stop eating burgers for a week if they made it over safely. Silently thanking whatever higher power was watching over them as they made it to the road on the other side they started to trudge. That's really what is was, trudging, one couldn't actually _walk_ in weather like this and if you could then you could probably walk on water too.

Dean's flashlight made out the form of a bridge ahead and as he got closer he could see that it was wood. Not too mention it looked like if you even looked at it wrong it would fall apart, there was already a man sized hole in it about half-way over to the left. His flashlight peeked over the edge before he stepped onto the bridge, the light was blocked by a thick wall of fog, and there was no telling what was beyond that. There wasn't any other way across which meant they had to take the bridge.

"Ladies first," Dean motioned with his flashlight, his jacket collar stretched up around his ears and he hunched into it as much as he could. Times like these reminded him that he should really consider investing in some weather appropriate gear like a scarf and a hat, the gloves he had already taken care of. When Alex glared at him he started to go, each step as careful as the last, at least when he looked down he couldn't see anything. Save for the great black yawning abyss below him.

888

Von had made it past the bridge after nearly having a heart attack. She had sent Sorcha ahead first, the dog was lighter and quicker than she was, if anyone was going to make it over it was going to be Sorcha. The bridge had a mind of its own and any second Von was certain it would fail on her and break beneath her feet, sending her plunging to whatever lay below. Through some miracle of fate and perhaps luck she made it.

Every fiber of her being was on edge, listening for any sound and straining her sight for any sign, her flashlight being her eyes in the consuming darkness. And the flashlight saw an iron sign overhead that read 'FOREVR CIRCLE CEMETERY' in scrolled letters, the second 'e' in forever was missing whether fallen off or taken Von didn't care. The only thing that was on her mind was that she was about to enter a graveyard in full dark in a blizzard in a place that was known for creepy crawly supernatural crap clinging from every corner. The only thing that kept her going was that no matter what she had to save Sam and kill Luka.

888

Cross the bridge pay the toll and that toll was paid to a troll and so far there was no toll to be paid and no troll...Alex had to think of something as she crossed over the damn thing and when she finally made it Alex had unconsciously grabbed Dean and rested her forehead against his shoulder as she tried to breathe. Old bridges...old wooden bridges...old wooden bridges in the cold creepy dark fog. Pulling back she sighed and pointed her light ahead of them being sucked into the darkness wasn't any more comforting. "Don't you fucking let go of me not one minute you hear?" Alex asked, her gloved hand taking his and holding.

_This place doesn't feel right and I don't want to get lost._

"I won't let go, I swear," he promised and they both moved through the gloom, deeper and deeper into it. Surrounded on all sides by the fog they had no choice but to continue to go straight. Dean's flashlight tracked ahead and when it caught a stone pillar it ran up its length to the iron sign above the name of the cemetery scrolled out in large letters. Just what they needed, a cemetery. "What kind of road runs through a damn graveyard?" His eyes might have been playing tricks on him but he thought he caught movement just outside the reach of the flashlight. Better to be on his guard in case it was more than an illusion.

888

Stopping when she thought she heard footsteps behind her Von checked over her shoulder and looked down at Sorcha who was also looking behind them. The dog was alert but wasn't acting badly to the sound as it was clearly footsteps now that it got closer and closer. Sorcha turned to her left, ears flattened and a low growl warming her throat as she stared into the fog. Von reacted by turning in that direction, she was cold but her blood froze when she heard a voice creeping through the dark. "Let me out..."

888

Walking underneath the name of the cemetery, Alex flinched when something brushed her cheek. Looking around her cautiously she found nothing. "A no good one," Alex replied.

"So pretty..."

Hearing it being whispered in her ear she whipped around. No one. Now this place was just playing with her, feeling Dean tug on her hand she met his eyes. "Thought I heard something."

_And felt something and...Fucking hell something just fucking touched my ass!_

Coming in closer to Dean as they walked, she swore out of all the cemeteries she had been to this had to be the creepiest and most active. And that was in a long list of them. Alex saw headstone after headstone and it baffled her at how many there were on a supposed road to this Inn. Warning bells rang in her head at how this was not right and seriously was beginning to want to punch Von for saying they needed to come here.

Dean had started to hear things too, voices whispered on the wind, wanting freedom, demanding it. He didn't think they were in a position to be demanding considering they were in tombs or buried six feet under. In situations like this it was a fifty-fifty chance that continuing to walk was a bad idea. They had to get through this and find Von and Sam; Dean had no intentions of turning back.

He halted in his steps when he saw the shape in front of him again, this time a light accompanied it, meekly cutting through the fog like their own. Then he heard a bark and was about to pull out his gun when the light fell on him and Alex and the fog moved enough to make the light blinding. "Dean...Alex?" the voice was familiar but heavy with suspicion.

"Von?" Dean cautioned a step forward taking Alex with him. The others flashlight lowered from their faces and Dean narrowed his eyes as if that would somehow make him see better.

"Thank God," she approached them but the moment of joy was short lived when she heard the scraping of granite on granite and Sorcha growling. "Let's get the fuck out of here before we find out what's in any of these things."

Von turned and led the way three feet ahead of them with Sorcha at her side. The group made their way out safely and was surrounded by barren trees, not many of which could be made out in the darkness. Wind blowing, branches rattling but the most disturbing noise would have to be the sound of rope creaking when it was stretched with a heavy weight. Von swallowed and carefully turned her flashlight off to the side of the road and up. What came out at her aided by the wind was a dried out husk of a face, mouth opened wide in a silent scream. She stepped back quickly to keep it from hitting her and could make out that the rope was around its neck, and then she could make out more bodies swaying in the trees, all hanging.

_Did all of these people kill themselves?_

Von turned away and went back to walking down the road with the others. Being hung didn't mean you did it voluntarily but Von somehow knew that that's exactly what those people had done. It didn't make any sense why so many of them had done that to themselves.

_Why not? You could relate to them, not a day goes by that the thought doesn't at least past through your mind._


	155. Chapter 155

"How the fuck are we going to get through this?" Dean exclaimed when the group was confronted with literally a dead end. The road ended right where there was a large wall of solid rock like part of the mountain had risen up to greet them.

"There has to be a way around," Von answered, going forward half blind from the snow. She found it and her heart plummeted along with her stomach. A path no wider than she was, was carved out of the rock face, one wrong step and your corpse was going to become a permanent part of the landscape.

Dean shook his head, that would have been hard to navigate on a good day and now they had to straddle a narrow strip of rock in a fucking blizzard with the wind pulling at them? And they could only see so far with their flashlights, it sounded like death was rolling out the red carpet for them. "You think we can do this?" Von looked back at Dean and Alex then to the path, her gaze dropped. She didn't know if they could, they could try but if they died then who was going to save Sam and stop Luka?

"Fuck, we might have to. I'll go first," Alex spoke up, walking up to where Von was, she patted her shoulder and pressed herself against the rock, taking off her gloves and pocketing them it would be easier without something on her hands to gain better grip.

_Lord...I know I have never prayed to you before..._ she began to think as she slowly maneuvered her frame, finding the cracks with her fingers for purchase. _And I know that my fucking hands are freezing, it's a blizzard and I'm not an avid believer...but if I make it past this rock you have solely placed here in some form by contacting mother fucking nature, then I swear to you I will pray at least when the time asks for it. Coming from someone like me that's as good as I have to offer._

Her foot finding a small thing of ice and it slipped slightly she whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, holding with her fingers tightly and pressing more of herself against the rock before finding her footing again and starting back on her motion. "Be careful there is ice!" she yelled over the wind.

_Oh and make sure that the others get over to the other side safely as well-by other side I mean the other side of this rock not the other side of death. Thank you. Um...Amen._

The moment that last thought was done by her she did it. Stepping back and then sitting down, finding her gloves and putting them back on. She watched the side of it for Dean, Von or Sorcha. "Please make it guys."

Now who was going to go next, Dean was looking at Von and Von was looking at Dean, each mentally telling the other that they should be next. This was going to take the rest of night, which they didn't have time for. "Sorcha goes then you then me we'll go right in a line okay?"

It wasn't a suggestion; it was the way things were going to be. Von gave Sorcha the go ahead and Dean followed and then she took up the rear. The wind was much worse hitting the cliff face and Von gripped with everything she had, her hands battered enough as it was without this further punishment as she too had taken off her gloves. Feeling dizzy Von scrunched her eyes closed briefly and then inched little by little. Her fingers were raw when she made it over and she quickly covered them with her leather gloves and crouched down to give Sorcha a big hug and to nuzzle her neck.

It couldn't be much further now and Von's boots met more ice, she hated ice, she could walk easy enough on it if she was super careful. Being pushed voided that as her head had been eager to remind her hours ago. Dean's light hit a large sign off to the side of the road, 'Stay At the Fore Inn, Just Ahead', then the light glinted off the ice revealing dozens of faces frozen in terror under the sheets of ice. He had seen a lot of crap in his day but this place was seriously freaking him the crap out.

They walked and walked and were met with nothing else in their path, another sign came into view with the help of one of their flashlight. It was the sign to the Inn and they walked beyond that to find ruins, charred burnt timbers strewn in a massive nest and dusted with snow. Von's light tracked over the waste to see that half of the building was still intact. And that left them something to go into to look for Sam.

"This is it," she walked through the rubble to the door and with the help of a kick managed to get it open. What surprised her was how warm it was inside; it really shouldn't have been considering who was occupying the place.

"Maid didn't come today," Dean quipped and moved in next to Von with Alex for the door to close behind them. What remained were a few doors in the lobby, all closed and each as unspectacular as the last.

Von pulled her scarf down from her face, "I'm here you bitch," she declared. Waiting for an answer she heard nothing not even Luka's sickening laughter, to Von, anyone Luka wished to enthrall probably heard it as the sweet song of nightingales. She didn't want to play games but knew that was precisely what Luka intended. A door had to be chosen and once it was you couldn't return back through it.

Watching Dean pick a door at random, they all shuffled in after removing some items of clothing with the heat. Alex was grateful for it from the blistering cold outside, but she did have to think how weird it was that the place was heated when it had only been ruins. Hell it was like it was enchanted in some form...Alex couldn't find the exact words to use so enchanted worked for now till she could think of something more suitable and better.

Entering the room, the door shut behind them and she couldn't help but think that she was back in that coma again, the white hall, the doors...the room was more like a closet, fur coats surrounding them, scarves, blankets on hangars, leather jackets and hoodies. The smell of moth balls as well as dryer sheets coming to her nose and Alex coughed. Pushing her hands through the coats she screamed when she found her own father. "Such a fucking disappointment, fucking with the enemy, didn't you learn the first time you slut?" he said.

Stumbling back, pulling the coats back together she jumped when she hit another body and finding it was Von she sighed. "I fucking am starting to hate this Luka," Alex cursed angrily, brushing her hands along the front of her jeans to get off the feeling of dust and cobwebs.

At the man jumping out at Alex Von couldn't help but wonder what else was lurking among the clothing racks. Out of politeness she didn't ask who the man was but taking a random guess it could have been a relative of some kind, maybe her father. Dean had his gun out and Von had her knife, if anything else jumped out at them they'd teach it a lesson.

The elder Winchester moved through the swathe of fur coats, sneezing when he inhaled too much dust, pushing them aside to be confronted with his own father. "You lost him again, can't you keep an eye on your brother for one damn second, every time you let me down, every god damn time. Sometimes I think it would have been better to let the house burn with us still in it!" John took a step forward and Dean took a step back. Then Von slashed her blade through John's torso and he disappeared into dust, her green orbs met Dean's hazel-green and she took his arm and squeezed it snapping him out of his shock.

"That wasn't your dad," she reminded him, knowing it would still bother him because it looked and sounded like John.

He nodded and they continued, Von having the feeling that she was going to be next, the trend was fathers apparently. And she was right as the next bunch of clothes they cleared a tall man with dark hair appeared, eyes icy blue with a frown set on his face. Von tried to ignore him and move past but he blocked her way.

"You know why I was hardly at home? Because of you, I was scared of you, when you were little I could tell there was something wrong with you. I wanted to give you away for adoption, get you as far away from me and your mother as possible but she wanted to keep you," he laughed bitterly, "she thought there was something special about you, I just thought you were evil. And look what happened, we died because of you! That thing wouldn't have killed us if it wasn't for you, it was looking for you, it wanted you!"

Von went to attack but by the time she did he was already gone, it left her rattled and her words to Dean didn't hold the same weight as they did before. It was ironic that they all had daddy issues, one more thing to tie them all together. She was the next one to go through a door, not that there was a choice there was only the one to go through. Stepping through with the others they were in a room filled with mirrors like some kind of fun house. Von looked back at the other two, the expression on her face doing more justice than words.

"I hate fun houses."

"Me too..." Alex nodded, looking at one mirror in particular when she thought she heard something come from it.

"Hey, Alex, come closer yeah. Closer," the voice spoke, finally when the brunette was standing there no reflection, Alex herself stepped into view. "Remember me? Yeah we are one finally. But you know, that feeling you get when you are hunting...its back isn't it? The spark when you kill, but this time its more isn't it, it's more because now you can't hide from what you are. You enjoy it, killing...like when you killed Chris in that dream."

Looking down at her mirror image hands, watching as that head also moved with her. Blood ran along her hands, wrists, her stomach and what little clothes she was wearing. Blinking a few times she saw the memory in the mirror, the one of ripping apart so many hunters and then meeting Kayden, pulling off of Chris in the alleyway where she was making out with him. Licking her lips she walked across the street, into the Library where she had seen the hunter go in. Following him into a private study room. It was a trap, he had set her up and yet he was talking to her about how she didn't have to be what her DNA said she had to be.

Then it rushed forwards, never sex he respected that but one day when she felt she was ready that was when they came for them. Busted through the studio apartment, tugged her out of the bed wearing nothing but her bra and short shorts. Screaming as they beat Kayden up. Screaming as they took her own knife and stabbed it right into his throat, twisting it around while Kayden choked to death on the blade and his own blood. They practically threw Alex on him and it was like she had killed him.

Another few blinks she wanted to turn her head away, all that was there in the mirror was herself again. "Now, Alex...what if that or worse happened to Dean?" The mirror shook. Blood began to trail down it in small rivers. "Then you would have killed him, it would be your fault. Come back to Hell Alex, you know you loved it."

"Von! Dean! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Alex shouted as the mirror shook more as well as the others, spotting a door that looked like another mirror, but she knew it was a door. Alex ran for it, feeling something trip her she screamed and fell through the thing and landed on tiled flooring.

888

Von heard Alex and was heading in her direction when the staccato sound of nails tapping on glass made Von turn to the sound, catching her reflection in the mirror. Only her reflection was smiling back at her the way a wolf would a young lamb. The image paced back and forth and pressed itself against the frame, dragging bloody nails down the surface.

"All those nasty locks and bars are gone now; you think you wouldn't be so afraid to step out of the cage to be free, are you afraid to be free? Sooner or later you're going to wake up and realize that all that darkness," she sucked in the last word like it was sex and her eyes smoldered with pale silvery violet light, "has always rightfully been a part of who you are. I know what's in your heart Von, I'm you and I know what you want and crave."

Mirror Von brought up her bloodied hand, drenched with more blood than it had been before and started to suck on her fingers while images played behind her of visions of Von killing dozens of people and leveling entire cities and towns to the ground. Von backed away and swallowed, hating how her heart was picking up, she liked what she was seeing.

"That's better," mirror Von growled delightfully the near transparent shift she was wearing was drenched in crimson, clinging to her figure and as she started to scratch at the glass it began to shake and crack. The other mirrors began to rattle and quiver around it and Von stepped back looking around her she couldn't see Dean anywhere. "Dean!" she shouted, glass splitting and cracking answered her and she moved quickly through the rows of mirrors to search for the other hunter. "DEAN!"

When Dean turned around Von was no where to be seen; only an oversized mirror faced him. Turning back around he headed away from it and down an aisle, moving swiftly with precise movements when he stopped in time to keep from hitting a solid surface. Hearing footsteps behind him he spun around, seeing his reflection he thought nothing of it and went back to searching for a way out of this maze. The hair on his neck stood up and he peeked back over his shoulder, his reflection was facing him, his front to his back not his back to his back.

"Betcha never thought you were gonna see me again," the image grinned smugly, "remember all the fun you had in Hell Dean, kinda hard to forget isn't it," he pointed to his temple with the bowie knife he had in his hand and gave it a twirl. "You know deep down, it's still there, that need to have some poor bastard in your spot, taking all that pain that's weighing down on that gutter soul of yours, knife in your hand making them feel what you're feelin'," the reflection's eyes were dark with malice and the smirk was dark with it, a sadistic pleasure.

"Shut up," Dean replied and walked down an adjacent corridor, his reflection followed. The more he said the angrier Dean got until he took aim at the mirror and let off a shot, shattering the glass so it pooled on the floor. Every mirror next to it began to tremble, hair line fractures erupting around the edges and clear across some of them. "Shit," Dean back peddled and started to weave through the aisles when he heard Von yelling his name.

He headed in that direction and the two of them ran into each other as Sorcha dodged out of the way, stumbling to stand as the mirrors around them crumbled, and waves of glass pouring after them. They ran, seeing the door or what they hoped was the door and as the first flecks of broken mirror began to bounce off of them they fell into the reflective door. Von landed on her stomach her arms unconsciously bracing the fall and protesting with the effort as she sucked in a breath of much needed air. Dean landed not far away on his side and he groaned in pain and Sorcha landed on her back with a yelp but rolled onto her side and then onto her feet and shook herself off.

Blinking Dean lifted his head to look around him, seeing an assortment of tiles that made of the floor, walls and ceiling, it resembled and inverted Rubik's cube without all the bright colors. The room was only made up of white and red tiles and what was more troubled was that there appeared no door in any form whatsoever. Getting to his feet he saw Von doing the same and then he saw Alex in the far corner trying to find a way out. The three of them started to walk towards the brunette hunter when Dean looked over at Von.

"You okay?"

"I'm alive," she answered and he nodded at that. They were getting no closer to finding Sam only closer to going mental from all these tricks and illusions. Luka must have been a fan of Alice in Wonderland, either that or acid.

_Didn't the guy who wrote Alice take 'shrooms?_

"Alex," Dean called to get her attention, they were still several feet away, the room was huge if completely barren of anything like furniture. "This whole ride has been too trippy for my tastes," a clicking noise sounded behind them and when they turned to look one of the wall panels was pivoting forward like a mail deposit box.

"Sam!" Von yelled at the form the wall spat out and ran towards him with the others catching up. A series of clicks filled the room and the tiled floor beneath their feet started to shift, forcing them to play hot potato with the floor as the panels gave way like trap doors opening up to dark pits.

Sam had vaguely been awake when he heard his name had been called and he had groaned when he had fallen on hard tile. Then it was the sensation of falling for a long period of time before something splashed over his face and torso. Snapping his eyes wide open Sam sat up and inhaled sharply, shaking his head at the water that was on him. "Boy, I don't pay ye to lay around in my stable. I pay ye to take care of it," a gruff voice spoke, tossing the wooden bucket at Sam and not caring that it hit him in the stomach.

The hunter stared at the man as he walked away, whiskey bottle in hand and scratching his ass before exiting the structure and going heaven knows where. Sam stood up and stretched, finding horses, mules and foals in their respective areas huffing and neighing at him. Staggering towards the middle of the stable he was in he realized that he had been lying in a patch of hay in the far corner. Brushing off his clothes. Clothes...what happened to his jeans? What happened to the button up shirt? Sam wore what appeared to be black peasant pants that laced up at the crotch, and stable boots that went over those very pants and landed at his knees. The shirt was a dusted white that held some brown from dirt and black from coal, but otherwise wasn't too dirty and that too laced up at the neck area but not too much as it held the V neck on the collar. A vest suited over the shirt, brown and open.

Getting a good look at the stable he was in, he heard others outside, feet, horses hoofs trotting over cobblestone, people shouting to buy chickens, fresh chickens and the sound of a last bock and something slamming into wood. He winced. "Excuse me..." a small voice called.

Turning around Sam faced a black haired woman he'd say in her mid-twenties or younger, no younger than 19. "Um...can I help you?"

"Is my gray mare ready to pick up from ye? I have my farthings to cover the amount ye told me."

"Um...yeah...yeah...He's..."

"She. Mare is a she," she giggled correcting him.

"She is right over there," Sam replied, pointing at the only gray one there, taking the money from the woman he watched her smile at him before walking outside and mounting, riding off.

_Where the hell am I?_

888

"Fucking kidding me!" Alex exclaimed, moving around and when she thought one panel was safe she was the first to fall, screaming down as she went and it was a little too Alice in Wonderland for her.

Rushing through black, and when she was about to hit ground her eyes shot open, breathing heavily she found animals skins, blankets, makeshift pillows, and wooden walls. Rolling over a bit she found more walls that could be considered that of a well done caravan, colors, hanging trinkets used for protection and spells, feeling something on her throat she raised her hand to find a leather choker with bits and pieces sewn into it. Alex sat up, the animal skin blanket coming down to rest her lap and she glanced down at herself finding a rusty dark blue peasant dress, the collar off the shoulders, and the sleeves ending at the bend of her arms. A brown lace up vest over top that and pulling back the blanket she found it layered the top of the blue dress, tattered and with shimmering colors of yellow, red, blue, purple, orange.

"What the-" she began, stopping when she heard movement outside of the caravan, it was surprisingly warm in the thing with incense and candles burning like a furnace, a sound on her ankle made her lift the skirts up a bit to find an anklet.

Runes, charms, silver and slightly aged rested there on her skin warm and a perfect fit yet there was no way it appeared that it could be removed. Alex ran her hand through her hair and then let it drift underneath the pillow to find a knife underneath there, a Bowie to be exact and she smiled. Though it wasn't hers, it was still something. Finding to the right of her a large plum cloak she took that as well, finding no shoes was a problem but she put on the cloak and hid the blade in there before opening the door to the caravan and finding the outside bustling with other women dressed the same way as she. Some little kids running around and dancing on the dirt and soft pine needles, a fire pit going and surprisingly there was no snow on the camp ground she found herself in. It stopped just outside of the area and the area held warmth to it with that underlying cold that acted as a slight air conditioning system.

"Where the fuck am I?"

888

Von was being led down the hall by a large busty woman in peasant garb, her brown skirts swishing and her brown twill bodice stretched over her ample chest with a perfectly white chemise puffing up around her with long sleeves that ended just past her wrists. She had already given Von a liberal scolding for pricking her finger on the spindle wheel which made her late for the market. The red head was too confused to argue and went along with what was happening thinking it would be the safer route. She had woken up in a bed chamber of a castle in nothing but a linen chemise and covered in furs and quilts and as she was struggling to get her bearings the woman has burst in all a bubble as to why she was not yet dressed and on her chores.

What she didn't get was that if she was a peasant why were her clothes that much nicer than all the other servants she had seen in the castle so far? Her dress was long and the rich color of green with narrow sleeves that opened up more and ended where her fingers began with thick trim around the cuffs and hem of the dress that was a darker green and knot work inspired. The trim also went around where the neck scooped down still safely covering the top of her breasts and leaving nothing exposed. It laced in the back which meant that she had needed help getting into it and to finish off the look her feet were covered in dainty cloth shoes that were tan and covered in embroidery. It was obvious someone favored her greatly even with there still being much expected of her. Her long auburn hair was loose but the sides were held back by a brass pin at the back of her head that looked like a flower.

"Yer to go to the markets with Mabe, she knows what to get ye jus' help her with it alright lassie," the woman instructed and turned to make sure that Von understood, she nodded and was led down to the stables where she put on her wool cloak. It was nice but not meant for travel ling and wouldn't do for being left out in the cold, which Von knew was out there she had seen the snow and some parts of the castle had been over chilly.

Fastening it with the brooch she met Mabe, who appeared to be in a better mood than the other one and Von took her horse from her, only knowing that it was hers when Mabe held out the reins for her. A grey gelding with heavy grey dappling on its hind quarters, its ears perked up when she took the reins and mounted. Mabe smiled and led them out of the gates down to the town, making polite conversation at first, Von careful not to ask any suspicious questions as she tried to figure out what the hell happened to her and where everyone else was. What if they weren't in the same town or castle, what if they weren't even in the same time?

_Where am I?_

888

Dean remembered falling and then blinking to find himself standing with a hammer in hand over an anvil and a stone furnace that led up through the wooden roof to a chimney stack. Confused and alarmed didn't begin to cover the expression on Dean's face and when he looked down at himself he openly cursed. Black leather boots with black breeches stuffed into them, a dark brown long sleeved tunic smudged with ash that was fastened by a large belt and over that a heavy leather apron. The sleeves of the tunic were rolled up to make room for working he looked around him, snow in the rare corner of what was apparently a town and people bustling about in an hour that felt way too early for him.

Dean had been time warped to A Knight's Tale and he was a damn blacksmith. He didn't recognize anyone, knowing that Sam, Alex, Von weren't able to be contacted by any means because there were no such things as cell phones or phones in general in this time period. When a dog barked he located the sound and looked down to see a large black dog looking up at him with crystal blue eyes. He knelt down and grabbed the dog's face with a smile, "Sorcha, glad to see a familiar face," he scrubbed the dog's head with his fingers and went back to looking around as he did so. "Where the hell are we?"

888

Without a clue as to what to do, there were a few items that he had seen that looked familiar from books and movies, moving towards them he stumbled when he felt a horse nudged him towards the hay and he turned around and chuckled. It shook its head and moved its lips at him followed by a sound of go on with it stable boy. Feed me. Sam took the pitchfork and dug it into the green and yellow batch, bringing it over and into the areas that held a handful of hay left over, doing that to a few other stable pens he set the pitchfork down and went to check the water troughs.

_Almost a natural but it's weird having them watch me while I try and figure out what to do and how to do it._

When the sound of another horse coming followed by shuffling feet, he heard one of them dismount before he turned around. His face fell when he saw her. Red hair, beautiful dress and then he remembered...gas station, Noah, kissing Von, Von kissing him. His face went professional and he walked up to the two women. "What can I do for ye?" he asked, testing out the language and it appeared to be working as he watched the woman with Von blush.

Von's heart sank, not at seeing Sam but seeing that he did not smile when he saw her and that he acted as if he didn't know her. She didn't want to think that his memory had been wiped, that would have been horrible.

_He's still mad, for something I couldn't control...Sam I would never wish that upon you, no matter how upset I was at your lies, I would never..._

Mabe on the other hand was completely oblivious what with the attractive stable boy in front of her blocking her brain from all sense of reason. Von couldn't blame her; Sam looked rather fetching even covered in dirt and straw with muck covering his boots. The two women stared at the tall man before them, one in awe and the other imploringly, and then Mabe spoke.

"We require our horses to be stabled for the day," she brought out her corn purse and took out the required amount. Noticing Von not moving she nudged her and Von blinked looking over at the peasant with something like confusion on her face. "Ye need to pay the man dear," Mabe reminded gently and Von stepped away to her horse's saddle bag to fetch her coin purse. "Forgive her, I think she's falling ill and don't mind that she's not spoken, she's half mute," Mabe apologized and didn't see that Von was clearly insulted, her eyes landing on the woman and then lifting to Sam expecting him to laugh at her expense.

_What if he doesn't know who I am? What do I do then?_

Von returned with her coins but did not hand them over to Sam, instead she took the reins of Mabe's horse turning to the woman as she spoke, "I wish to speak to the stable boy," and by her words Mabe knew that Von meant alone.

Not hiding that she felt put out, but smiling none the less, glad that Von had finally shown some interest in a boy she nodded and began to leave. "Do not tarry, you've already been disciplined once today and you know the punishments will only become harsher."

Waiting till she was gone and the stable door was closed she looked up into Sam's eyes, wanting to throw herself at him and hug him. She could see the hurt and the heart ache and the anger that came with it. "Please Sam listen to me, I'm begging you," she pleaded, her chest already going tight. "What happened, I would never do that to you, not in a million years and I don't know why Noah did what he did, he forced himself on me, please believe me."

_My heart belongs to you Sam, you've broken it and mended it and even when I left I knew I would never love or be able to be with anyone else ever again._

"Do you want the royal treatment or just the housing for the horses till you are done?" Sam asked, taking her money that Mabe had given her as well as what Von already had. When Von had held onto his hand he stared hard into her eyes. "I don't know, after all wasn't it you who said that I apparently didn't know you at all?"

Removing his hand from hers he took the reigns of the two horses and led them to two empty pens, tying one up so then he could tend to having the reigns and saddle removed from one before locking the horse in there and tending to the other. Ignoring Von was hurting him but talking to her hurt even more. He had lied to her and maybe he deserved seeing what he did. She wanted him to believe her, if he did what then? Sam guessed she might just leave him anyways and then what would believing her gotten him?

"Isn't that how you would feel if someone you loved didn't trust you enough to be honest with you?" she followed after him. "I left because I was upset, because I didn't want to hurt you worse than hitting you, I did not leave to go running to Noah, I would have rather died than have let that happen."

_Why don't you believe me, Sam please, think about it something isn't right here and it's not me for once and it's not you, I'm not lying._

Von didn't want to be the victim and yet she was, they both were, she didn't know what to do to make Sam believe her. She was still mad at him for lying to her but having him see her with Noah was so much worse, and she had to make that right. Leaving him had been a big mistake, she had promised to never leave him and she broke that promise, she wasn't any better than the dirt beneath her feet.

Sighing, Sam turned to face her and he stared dead into her eyes. He could tell from their connection that she was telling the truth and in her green pools he saw it too. It didn't stop the hurt. "Okay...say I believe you. Then what could possibly possess Noah to make a move on you? Another thing...I never meant to hurt you, I trust you but when it comes to things on Ruby...I feel like I can't be honest with you on that because I know how much you hate her. If it is anything to you at all, I don't trust her as much as I used to."

_I'm sorry. But maybe it was a good thing you left this time. Hell I even pushed you away and it was barely a touch and you got hurt because of me. You bled because of me. I can do so much worse with barely any effort and what if I wind up killing you? Then it'll be like that dream I had. Then it'll be like Jessica all over again. However every time you walk out and away from me it's like that..._

_So it_ was_ Ruby and not Alex that you spoke with the other night._

"I hate her Sam, more than I can put into words, but I'd rather you tell me the truth outright so we can deal with it together, than keeping me ignorant and in the dark. If there's any danger I'd rather see it coming and have you at my side, I'd feel safer that way instead of you trying to protect me by lying," she took another step forward and rested her hand on the muzzle of one of the horses, stroking it softly. "I don't know why Noah would have done that," she thought back on it, Noah seizing her lips and Sam seeing it ripping Noah off of her then she chased after Sam and slipped on the ice, "This might make me a worse person than I already am, but I think he did it when he was sure that you would see, that's the only way that it makes sense to me."

_It means a lot to me Sam that you don't trust her as much as you used to, I wish you wouldn't trust her at all Ruby isn't worth trusting, demons never are._

Von lifted her gaze to Sam, able to feel what he was feeling because of her love for him and in part their connection. She stopped petting the horse and placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't push her away this time. "You didn't mean to hurt me, I know, it hurts anyway but that's the way it is. And the other day when I fell, that wasn't your fault, I slipped on the ice and see barely a scratch," she lifted her side bangs with her other hand to reveal a healed over cut that was more than barely a scratch. But to Von having earned much more serious injuries it was just that.

_I might have run away but I left my heart with you Sam, I knew what I was getting myself into, I'm not hoping for white picket fences and kids. I just want you, the good, the bad and the furry but I need you to be honest with me._

Furrowing his brows, hearing her, really hearing her but he seemed to have clung onto one thing. "Why would Noah do that though? Why would he kiss you just so then I could see? It doesn't seem like Noah as far as we've known him and heard about him through Alex to do that sort of thing."

_Unless...was Noah really just a roadside fuck for Ruby?_

About to voice what he knew on that and that question as well, Mabe appeared and she looked really peeved that Von was taking her sweet time. He'd have to talk to her when she got back, that way he'd have enough time to think things through. Watching her leave, he went back to the horses, brushing them and feeding them, before finally knowing he had to go into the empty stalls that were still there and shovel out the shit lying there. He was beginning to dislike part of him being a stable man.

When Von stepped over the threshold of the stable door, loathe to leave Sam behind she thought Mabe was going to take her by the ear and lead her away like a petulant child. Of course if Mabe did that she would lose a perfectly good hand, no man would want to marry a one handed maiden. Mabe pressed her hand to Von's forehead and Von slapped her hand away after taking a step back.

"I'm not ill," Von protested, pushing past Mabe and heading into the thick of the market. She had enough problems without some damn peasant that was younger than her treating her like a retard, come night fall her and Sam would be gone from this place.

_Have to find Alex and Dean, it couldn't be that hard to find them..._


	156. Chapter 156

Stepping down the small steps before landing on the earth barefooted, Alex watched as people smiled at her, there were very few men around but those that were they were gorgeous but obvious that they were taken. They all reminded Alex too much of what she had seen in movies...gypsies. Walking to the edge of the camp, seeing out far that there was a village and a castle, probably a good run from where she stood. Glancing around the camp she found that no one was looking at her, so Alex stepped onto the snow, feeling the intense and immediate cold but she sprinted, running through it, dress bouncing and cloak flowing back behind her as she made a run through the trees, past rocks, over patches void of the icy cold before she heard a horse galloping.

Taking cover behind a tree she pressed her back against it, the gray mare flying past with a woman riding oblivious to Alex trying to conceal herself. She wondered if anyone would notice that she left or if they would care. Not waiting to find out on anything she continued in the direction she was heading and finally after a few more leaps, her feet reached cobblestone. Freezing cold and she was really beginning to hate this.

_I'll lose a foot in this weather._

Entering through the gates past the guards keeping watch for anything, she caught her breath as she entered the village. People were walking around and it was slightly warm with hay and dirt on the stones so then she had a chance to get some feeling back in them. Alex continued, hearing the market, hearing everything, smelling baked bread, spotting meats, grains, vegetables, animals, medicines and it was when she stopped in the middle, people bustling around her that she felt it. Yelping in surprise she knelt down, lifting the skirts up to touch the anklet against her skin it was hot, not burning her skin off but hot that was satisfying and unusual.

Being bumped up against, Alex fell onto her side practically lying down, her hair covering her face and she heard a male voice speak, "Move ye wench." Alex shook her hair out of her face and sat up to find the person who was speaking to her and his face changed into that of interest before he held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "Do ye dance?"

"Excuse me? But what did you call me?" Alex asked.

"I apologize for my tongue but answer me, do ye dance?"

"Yes, however I don't see how-"

"Good, then ye can be the entertainment tonight in the castle. Come with me," he said, his hand still on her arm and leading her towards the looming building that was the castle far ahead.

Alex felt a sense of unsureness and fear and yet when she looked around her to see if anyone would be helping her or anything she landed on the back of the blacksmith, when he turned around he appeared confused and bending down he smiled, petting a familiar dog. "Dean..."

_So he is here. What about the other two?_

Dean perked his head up thinking he heard his name and then Sorcha left him and he watched the dog trot down the cobblestones to a brunette woman being led by what looked like a man of the castle. A petite gypsy and his eyes widened leaving the forge to follow Sorcha. Alex was here and she was alright not to mention looking pretty fine in the gypsy get up. In a few long strides he was by her side, looking the other guy up and down like he was sizing him up.

"There a problem with the lady?" he asked, not being one for accents or linguistics, if anyone asked he'd say he was from somewhere else.

When the man answered that she was to dance at the feast tonight when Dean said she was to be helping him the man raised a suspicious eyebrow. What could a blacksmith possibly need with a gypsy? Sounded like a bad joke, Dean only went so far as to say that she was indebted to him and that was that. The guard could go ahead and fill in the blanks however he wanted and he was sure to say that he would be back for her later to dance for the feast.

Dean led them back to the only place he was vaguely familiar with and he didn't let go of her hand. "Where the fuck are we and have you seen Von or Sam yet?"

"I have no idea where we are. I woke up in a gypsy caravan in a camp not too far from here. I haven't seen Von or Sam anywhere you are the only one I have. Can I say I am glad to see a friendly face?" Alex asked hugging him to her and watching as some of the villagers were looking at her like trash, confusion and in fear.

_Oh yeah gypsies aren't necessarily liked in this age. Whatever year it is. Whatever town this is._

Pulling back from Dean she sighed and couldn't help but get closer to the fire, sitting on a stool and lifting her feet onto a rock nearby it to get warm. They were slightly blue but not really, and the anklet had been helping her warm up and she didn't understand that either. What was it doing on her? Why had she been at that camp? Why was she dressed like a gypsy? Out of all the things to be in this day and age she was an outcast, a gypsy that no one liked...then again it did kind of make sense.

"I'm not looking forward to having to dance tonight at the so called feast. He fucking ran into me too and called me a wench. Then after seeing my face it was like he silently took it back and asked if I can dance. What the fuck? This is too weird. Think Luka is behind this little world?"

"If she is, it's a helluva magick trick," he leaned against the support beam, folding his arms across his chest then he saw Alex had no shoes. "We should get you some shoes, find the others and get the hell out of here, there has to be a Delorean parked around here somewhere and then when we get back we kill the bitch for worm holing us."

Dean liked his plan, it was simple. However, executing it he was aware was going to be a different matter. Not knowing anything about where they were Dean didn't even know all that much about the Middles Ages, except knights, dragons and damsels and he was hoping the dragon's part was just for the tourists.

"You know shoes would be nice, but I have a feeling they won't help me much. They might just be removed anyways...fuck!" Alex cursed, standing up she paced, the skirts twirling and flowing and she stopped looking down at Sorcha and kneeling down to pet the dog behind the ears. "Dean, I never pegged you for a blacksmith."

Glancing up at the hunter she gave a small smile and looked him up and down before standing straight, patting Sorcha on the head lightly before crossing her arms, pulling the cloak more around her front. She was surprisingly warm right now and her feet had gotten there too. The castle worker would be back soon; there was no way that the man would let a blacksmith hog a gypsy especially for the castle. Who ran the castle? Who ran this land? God, and then another thing was what if she had to wear a costume? She hoped not. Please keep these rags on, they aren't too bad.

"Me neither, I always thought I'd wind up being a knight, or at least a Musketeer," Dean replied.

He'd rather be the one using the swords instead of making them, along with making everything else like horseshoes and armor. The hunter started to wonder if Luka had picked their roles for them and at that thought he tried to figure out where Sam and Von had ended up and as whom. Alex said she didn't want shoes but that wasn't going to stop Dean from getting some for her anyway. She could get sick otherwise or wind up losing her feet to frostbite and then he wouldn't be able to tickle or kiss her toes. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Dean was about to open his mouth to say more about a plan when a man about the age of forty entered the smithy and began looking at the wares that were hanging on display. He made eye contact with Dean and nodded and Dean nodded back, he even nodded at Alex and then continued his shopping. While he was looking Dean shrugged at Alex, Sorcha wasn't acting bothered so obviously everything was fine and they continued their silence. The man pulled down one of the swords, making the flat of the blade balance on his hand to gauge its weight distribution, satisfied he reached for his coin pouch. Paying for the sword the man left in silence the same way he had come and Dean happily deposited the coins in a leather pouch he had found on his person.

If it was that easy to get paid to stand around he would have taken an honest job a lot sooner. Now he had some money on him to buy some shoes. "C'mon," he gestured to her and took her hand when she hesitated, "I'm not going to leave you here for Sir Dim wad to come by and take you, 'sides I think we should get a better idea of where we are, while I get you some shoes."

Following Dean in the end they went into the market, many avoiding eye contact with Alex but many women lingered on Dean and she nearly tripped over a wooden ball that a little boy had dropped. Catching up with Dean Alex stopped beside him where they looked like they sold some shoes, while he was looking, she became distracted, feeling a hand grab for her and pull her away from Dean, and she was carried along the crowd.

"Alex there ye are. What are ye doing in the village? We told ye that yer not supposed to be coming here," the woman spoke to her, the same woman that she had seen riding on that horse in the woods.

Opening her mouth to speak, confused, startled and she suddenly didn't know where they when the man she had seen earlier that had found interest in her came up to them and the woman beside Alex quickly turned to look at some fruit to avoid the castle worker. "Well that makes my trip easier. Come on, let's not dawdle," he said.

_I'm just being carted around like a heard of sheep._

Walking along with the man Alex really hoped that Dean would be alright, after all the moment that she had stepped through the main entrance to the castle, there was no way Dean would be attempting a rescue for her in here. "Um..."

"Feast is in three hours. Nell here will help ye to the room to soak up and then ye can redress into yer clothes ye came in. She'll help with other womanly stuff as well," the man said before leaving.

"Oh dear, ye came from that camp didn't ye? Heaven's come, come. We've got a lot of work to do with that hair and body of yers," the woman announced, removing the cloak and passing it on to another servant, taking Alex's hand and pulling her along up the stairs and down the halls till they reached a room with a basin.

888

Dean had the shoes he purchased for Alex in hand but when he turned to give them to her she was gone. He pushed through the crowd searching for her in vain, she was no where to be found, vanished into thin air, if there weren't so many damn people crowded in the market it would have been easier. He didn't start shouting her name, drawing attention to oneself in this day and age probably got you locked up, or thrown from the town. Hell Dean didn't know so he kept his gob shut; now he was back to square one standing in the middle of the street looking exactly how he felt. Lost.

888

When Von and Mabe had come back the stable was practically empty, however the needing to talk to Von about what he was thinking about earlier didn't happen what with his supposed boss walking around waiting for the last two horses to be picked up so they could clean up and close up. It was like the man was giving him the stink eye when he handed over the reigns to Von and Mabe and he felt really uncomfortable. It wasn't like he was caught fucking the man's wife...though Sam doubted the man had a wife with how portly he appeared, how he acted and how much of a drunk he was too.

Sam exited the stable, not knowing where to go next as far as home in this time and age and when he asked the man he worked under the man growled, drank and when he spoke spittle of alcohol flew and drool edged from the corner of his mouth. Something about living with his brother the blacksmith, take a right at the alley, walk a good ways past the whore house, take a right and go around the fruit sale tent and there it was. The hunter couldn't help but hear the mutter of the man calling him an ill-minded no good stable boy sleeping around with his balls on the loose. Whatever that meant...

Taking the right that he had been instructed to take down the alley; he couldn't help but smirk at how the directions were given. Whore house...out of all the things to live near by it had to be the whore house. It was the brother bit that caught his attention and mulled over in his brain. Blacksmith was his brother...did that mean it was Dean or was it someone else? He'd find out. Walking more he could hear the giggles of women far ahead in a building but stopped when he saw a woman walking towards him, blond hair, dressed in purple, with some random spurts of color on her dress and bodice underneath the cloak she adorned and barefoot.

_In this weather?_

"Can I help ye miss?" Sam asked when he noticed she was intent on him.

"She was right," the woman said.

Confusion marred his face before he felt a sack cover his head, ropes being tied on his hands as they were pulled back. Sam knew he could easily break free of them, that is until he felt something on his skin that made him yell out in pain. It felt like what Von had injected into his system yet he knew instantly they were wrapping it around him like a Christmas lights on a tree. Monkshood. The black hair woman Gaile tugged on the ropes and pushed him down, working on his ankles and making sure to cut the pads of his feet after taking off the shoes with a silver knife.

Darla the blond gypsy took a pouch from her cloak and opened it, removing some powder, lifting the sack slightly she blew it into his face and watched as he fluttered his eyes shut and his body went lax. Replacing the sack she threw a blanket over him and helped Gaile place him on the gray mare. Once Gale mounted the saddle, her hands holding the male in place, Darla took the reigns on foot and walked the horse down the alley towards the gates of the village.

888

Dean was at his wits end; he'd gone through the trouble of searching most of the town and couldn't find Alex anywhere. It would have been stupid to steal a horse in broad daylight after his thoughts had gone to the castle, if that man had found her that's where Alex would be, it would have been too long a walk on foot. He wasn't that familiar with riding a horse but he'd be able to figure it out. What could possibly be difficult about it?

At days end, after he exhausted his search he didn't know where to go, the bars were bustling with voices and drink but he wasn't going to hole up in a bar when Alex was out there somewhere. Not much was happening in the streets; Dean passed the occasional person on their way home or to the pub in silence.

That silence was broken when he heard a yell, it was too familiar for him to ignore and he ran towards the noise. When he reached the area where he was certain it had originated from there was no one to be found, then he noticed some women peaking out a door and some windows. Dean didn't need to know much about the Middle Ages to know that the women were whores. If he was his old self he might have been tempted, some of them weren't half bad looking, his old self would have still been smart enough to not want to risk contracting warts, or syphilis.

888

The bath was a gift to her being, but being washed by servants was a new thing that made Alex feel so uncomfortable. It wasn't like she was royalty or anything and when she had asked them why they couldn't let her bathe herself they had replied that she might not do it right and it was their orders to attend to her. Didn't mean they didn't shy away from her. Alex knew why too from hearing the whispers of them talking about how they had touched the flesh of a gypsy and hoped to the heavens that their family and their own soul weren't cursed.

Alex climbed out of the tub and was dried, she was rushed into a small room in the castle that held a bed and was heavily lit with candles, appearing beautiful and yet common. It seemed to Alex that the orders were a little on the side of curious and she wondered what this meant besides her dancing. She wasn't allowed to change into her clothes she came in not till after the feast was completely over, but instead she was forced into a belly shirt, basically a blue long scarf that was shimmering, wrapped around her breasts tightly but not too tightly as she still had the plump of her breasts known. A skirt the same color and detail long and with at least two layers of silk skirt underneath sewn to it.

A silver piece was slid up her left arm to stay on her bicep for added flair, and the matching smaller cousin on her right bicep as well. They waited till Alex's hair was dry before ratting it for volume, as far as makeup went dark blue was added to her eyes with what Alex didn't want to think about as their substitute for eye shadow, and black ink there as well for what she assumed eyeliner. Last was the scarf that she was meant to hold, long enough to wear if she so desired a cloak. Being dragged out of the room and through halls, Alex had no idea where they were taking her until they stopped just before some curtains telling her to wait there till her entrance was made known. Alex stood there all alone as they left her and she felt like a frog had climbed into her throat and someone was beating a war drum inside of her ribcage.

888

Von MacKinnon, hand maiden to the Lady of the castle. No wonder she was wearing such regalia compared to the other servants, though she came to be such eluded her best guess. At the market the shopping went well, but she hadn't missed the questionable glances from some of the villagers and the way they hurried off. The kind of behavior you would expect of those that were afraid. When Von asked, thinking she had the right to, Mabe only answered that red hair was uncommon in this area and that they likely thought she was strange and curious. Those that hurried away from her after seeing her were likely from a far away country where they had their own superstitions.

The red head didn't like the explanation but had no choice but to take it and when they returned to the castle after retrieving their horses the place was all a buzz with the preparing of a feast. Von didn't have any time to speak with Sam but slipped him one of her silver rings; she kissed it before she pressed it to his palm, preventing him from suffering its effects. It was a token of her love and that she would return. She could only think of Sam while she prepared and made her Lady ready for the feast, thinking about as rash as it would have been they should have made a mad dash for the town border and fled the lands. But then what would become of Alex and Dean?

The feast was grand, what was typical for a castle of this stature, giant boar on the spit, an assortment of vegetables, custards and puddings and other medieval delicacies. Von only ate what was needed to keep up her strength while those around her caroused and watched the entertainment as they ate, she didn't care for any of it. She only wanted it to be over and done with so that she could sneak off and find Sam and then find the others, she worried for them and for Sorcha. Not touching anymore of the food she remembered that feasts like this could go on for hours, all the way into the night, it was more than just eating it was one of the largest social events known in this era.

_Maybe I'll leave once everyone has started to socialize...there are so many people here; they won't notice that I'm gone, not right away._

The hours passed, performers came and went, jugglers, acrobats then some curtains pulled away to reveal a brunette gypsy adorned in blue and silver. Von couldn't believe it was Alex and the hunter looked mortified, Von would have loved to stand up and whisk Alex away and join her journey to return to Sam, maybe she knew where Dean was too. Only such a move would have garnered some serious repercussions, because of that Von remained still. As soon as Alex was done her act Von would slip away and find her then they would both leave, Von would take her grey gelding and they would take a horse for Alex and if she didn't know how to ride then she was going to learn.

_Um..._

Alex was frozen feeling a nudge from behind she stumbled forwards but caught herself, seeing the viewers watching her wondering what she was going to do to entertain them, the tell tale sign of boredom washing over their faces at seeing her inability to move and act accordingly. She inhaled, meeting everyone's eyes as she walked slowly forwards, her hips moving perfectly with the movement, the candles flickering down to dim and she lowered her head to stare at all of the spectators. They wanted her to dance, they wanted a show and they knew she was a gypsy though she was anything but that if they only knew...

Coming in the middle she raised on her tip toes just as the flames rose on the wax sticks, the band playing an old tune and she danced to it like a loving memory, telling a story and it came to her without thinking about it. Alex was beginning to finish, in her splits the skirts flowed out from her and she went down to meet her leg before curving her spine backwards, bringing legs in and rolling on the knees she then rested on her knees and sat on her feet, the scarf pulled like a thin curtain to the left of her separating her from the ones at the table only slightly as her chin rested against her shoulder and she peered out from underneath her lashes at the entranced faces.

It was only then did she really register that Von was one of the people sitting there and hearing the claps she stood gracefully and was instantly led from the room and back from where she entered. Down the hall to her room she was finally left alone. That was when the heat on her anklet soared and she whimpered, falling to the floor and grabbing for her ankle. Turning her attention to the corner bathed in darkness in the room Alex quickly scrambled for the cloak on the bed where she still had the Bowie only to find it gone.

"Alex, ye knows that doing what ye have done today will be hard to pardon back home," the voice spoke, footsteps being heard, actual shoes and Alex looked up to find one of the male gypsies holding her items she had been wearing earlier.

He stalked up to her and grabbed her right bicep and pulling her up onto her feet. Wrapping the cloak around her and tying it at the collar he then began to lead her out of the room into the empty hall. Rushing down them Alex couldn't run if she tried this much she knew with how the anklet was burning against her skin yet left no marks from it doing so and with how his grip was. At the sound of someone coming around the corner that led to a side entrance down in the kitchen, a guard met them with resistance.

"Ye can't be down here," the guard said. "Filthy gypsies."

"Ye best know not to deal with us filthy gypsies then, especially who runs our camp. Yer Royalties remembered that, is it they can't afford wiser guards to remember the way things are?" It was these words that made the guard's face slide and he moved to the side to let them pass out the door and over to the black male waiting for their arrival.

888

Excusing herself Von moved as quickly as what would allow her to avoid suspicion, weaving her way around to the back. Alex was not to be found and now she was charged with the task of hunting her down, Von had heard talk of where the gypsy was being kept and headed there first. The room was empty save for candles burning and the fire nearly dead in the hearth, she was too late. In her mind there wasn't any sense in searching the entire castle, if Alex was here it made more sense that she was gone.  
_  
I should have moved to the back before she was done dancing_, Von thought as she hurried through the castle, hating how her shoes were no better than slippers.

Before she left this town she was going to have to get properly geared up, how effective would she be at anything running around in slippers and a dress, not to mention being weaponless. Pressing herself flat against the stone corridor when she heard footsteps she froze and listened as they passed and then snuck by to the stairs. She flew down them quickly, having to hoist up her dress in order to do so, the garment was getting more annoying by the minute what would be worse is if it got stuck on something.

_What I wouldn't give for a cell phone right now, or a fucking carrier pigeon._

Another bend and Von was heading towards the stables, where she thought she heard a wagon and the clip-clop of horse's hooves. She rushed onward but when she pushed past the door the gypsy caravan was already making its way down the road. Saddling her horse she wrapped her cloak around herself and pulled the hood over her head, mounting and riding off down the road, on alert for any sight or sound. There was nothing, the gypsy wagon was long gone and Von couldn't tell for the lack of light where it had gone, the ground was too hard to have left much of any tracks behind. Her next stop would be the town, if she couldn't find Alex there she might find information on where the gypsy camp is, and she would also get Sam and if she was lucky Dean and Sorcha too. If they all landed in this town then Dean and Sorcha were probably around as well.

888

Dean freed himself from the hovering clutches of the whores, backing away from them and further down the cobblestone drive to where his 'home' supposedly was. He didn't have any idea what it looked like and knowing his luck he was likely going to wind up going into someone else's house and getting himself into a butt load of shit.

_Maybe I should have gone into the brothel; it's probably warmer in there, if I stay out here any longer I'm going to freeze my nuts off. _

What would be the point in finding the house anyway, Sam wouldn't be there, Dean was certain now that someone had taken Sam. The yell had been too familiar to let it go as coincidence, but he didn't know where to start and what good would he be half frozen. Dean was sure he had passed the place but didn't care, he walked letting his feet carry him wherever, thankful for the company that Sorcha provided at least he wasn't entirely alone.

He stopped to listen when the distinct clacking of horses hooves sounded on the cobblestones and he turned behind him to make out a figure atop a grey horse. Unable to see their face he waited to see if they would do anything, having already armed himself from the supply at the smithy. Dean like his brother knew how to use an assortment of weapons, swords among them. Though there wasn't much call for sword fighting in the modern world Dean had to reluctantly admit that he was probably a bit rusty.

"Dean?" the rider dismounted and walked towards the hunter leading their horse.

He stepped forward as well too focused on the rider to see that Sorcha was wildly wagging her tail and received the embrace of the other, Dean smiled at seeing Von's face which quickly turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" His frown deepened when she explained that Sam was gone, she had found him earlier that day but due to unfortunate circumstances had to leave him.

"He knew to stay where he was until I came back tonight, we were going to look for you and Alex, then I saw Alex at the castle and she's gone too, the gypsies took her back and I don't know where they went."

888

Precious hours passed as Dean and Von readied for their journey, while it had been much easier to break into the required buildings to gain supplies than it would have been in modern times it still took time to prepare. Rations were packed, weapons were acquired, Dean already had his and Von chose hers, a single handed long sword and a longbow made of ash, along with a couple of daggers about her person.

They broke into the chemists so Von could gather whatever she could find that would be useful to them and lastly to the tailor where Von could rid herself of her dress. A black long sleeved tunic that ended at her knees was pulled on, as well as a brown pair of heavy leggings; a leather jerkin was fastened over the tunic and tied with a long belt that wrapped around her waist once and then again before being buckled at the front. Her cloth shoes were thrown aside in favor of knee high leather boots, she stuffed her lighter wool cloak in her saddle bag and wrapped a heavy black wool cloak lined with thick fur around herself.

Von helped Dean find better clothes for the weather as well, giving him an over tunic to wear over the one he had and a heavier pair of pants. He wore a heavy cloak lined with fur as well, the wool a dark brown and wrapped his feet to insulate his boots better. They left the town in the thick of night, though they truly had no idea which way to go which made them gladder for Sorcha's company. Sorcha had both Alex and Sam's scents, she could track them and they would follow, with the dog leading the way they had a better chance of finding them.

888

They weren't heading to the camp, Alex had realized this soon after traveling longer than what she had traveled to get the village. Seeing a caravan a good ways ahead through the trees with the lanterns connected to it, it slowly began to open up and that was when Alex saw it..."What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the main settlement." Riding in and finding an area to tie up the horses, she was assisted down by the man who had brought here there and grabbed her by the arm once more before leading her to a caravan. "Ye will stay here until further notice. I have to consult the head of the settlement on what ye has done today and what ye shall serve for it," he said, leading her up the small steps and inside where there was a woman with two small children no older than 7.

The woman smiled, "Ye must be Alex, I'm Rosa, and this is Jacob and Fiona. I don't suppose ye can help me manage them for a while?"

Alex nodded back after huffing, she really didn't want to be there but the woman was being nice to her and who couldn't resist kids that looked down right adorable, sitting down, she set her clothes that the man had given her to the side and immediately the little girl came to her saying how pretty she looked making her heart break at the later added comment of how Alex looked like her mommy that was no longer there.

_"It really bugs you that you can't have children doesn't it Alex?"_


	157. Chapter 157

He awoke after what seemed like forever and he groaned, someone was sliding their hand down from his shoulder, down his chest and to the edge of his pants...shirtless, and he could have sworn he had a shirt on before...before...what had happened? Stable, alley. Then it was completely blank after that. Sam couldn't see anything with the bag over his head and he jerked when the hand continued to pet him. Ropes bound his hands behind his back, something was tied around his neck, and so far his legs were fine but it was the sting from tiny silver barbs digging into his wrists, digging into his neck and the ever familiar Monkshood that made him roar out in pain.

Giggling, and then the harsh sound of a double clap silenced the laughter, a foreign language barked at the hands and they retreated from Sam's form, albeit regretfully as one hand grabbed roughly at Sam overtop of his pants. A whispered argument took place and then the rustling of cloth before silence crept over everything. The rustling of cloth came again and with it the smell of incense, strong and musky. Words were said to Sam in the same language as before in the form of a question, not waiting to hear an answer a silver blade was pressed to his chest, sliding down without cutting to the edge of his pants. Then as it rose up it began to knick one side then the other of his ribs, letting the blood seep out and fall where it may, staining Sam's chest red.

The person the voice was attached to sounded amused, "Raul," the voice called and words began to spill out of his mouth that were too difficult to keep track of.

Other noises were heard outside, the Winnie of horses and several people talking, the creak and rumble of wagon wheels and other more disturbing noises. The clank of chains, growls and barks of creatures too big to be dogs and the clanging of metal bars as they were locked. Such sounds were heard in very close proximity to Sam and soon Sam was left alone, the tell tale sound of bars locking in front of him with a loud bang. Horses snorted and reins snapped, the gypsy camp started to move and all sounds settled except for the sounds of the caravan falling into line, the ground beneath Sam moved under him revealing itself to be yet another wagon among many. On the outside it would appear like an ordinary gypsy caravan but on the inside it was specifically designed to hold one such as Sam and with him bound it would be impossible for him to escape.

Sam heard them leave, heard the cage, felt the wagon and he grew frustrated at the fact that he couldn't move really and the cuts on his skin weren't healing as fast as they should have been. He was really beginning to hate silver, including Monkshood. Attempting at sitting up, it took many groans and grunts from the pain but he pushed through it before finally resting himself against the bars and he gave a breathy chuckle at making it. When they hit a bump he slowly slid back down and thudded onto his back and he growled. "HELP!" he shouted, knowing that what he was in wasn't sound proof so anyone could hear him, but he wondered if they were people around to hear. "HELP!"

The caravan rolled to a stop, sounds of music and people could be heard outside and then someone stepped up to the door, opening it and unlocking the bars. A boot met Sam's covered face, "If ye know what's good for ye yer be keepin' that tongue behind its teeth." About to kick again the man stopped when the caravan lurched with more weight added to it and the man looked up. "We're not to stay at the settlement, we're to keep going to the foundations," the man in the doorway announced and the other nodded.

"What are we to do with 'im, I think it's best to gag 'im?"

"Gag him, or stick Isabeu with him, she'll gag him and give him a taste of what's to come." The men laughed and both left locking the door behind them. "Go fetch her then, she's with her keeper," the one who had kicked Sam shouted while he stayed behind at the door to wait.

Minutes passed until the other man returned with the jingle of chains accompanying him, the men laughed as they conversed in their native tongue. A high pitched whimpering came through the door and the sound of scratching on wood; footsteps were felt on the steps into the wagon when the doors opened. Heavy breathing filled the inner cabin, bare feet padding carefully over to Sam, the sound of a chain being wrapped up and then the voice of one of the men, "Better to begin to ready him as we travel and remember, shhhhh."

The caravan was locked up again and Sam was left alone with the thing they brought to accompany him on the journey. It was quiet; eyes trained on him, studying him, the soft shift of skin on cloth as the figure moved. A hand grabbed the sack around Sam's head and hauled him up with it without removing it from his head; a length of cloth was wrapped around his mouth over the sack to better keep him silent. Dropping him back down the figure sniffed at his face, neck, down to his chest to lick and chew on the wounds that were left there by the silver knife.

The soft chuckle that escaped it revealed itself to be a woman and her teeth were sharp as they opened up Sam's wounds, chuckling as she licked up the blood while he reacted. Licking down to his navel she buried her face in his crotch, constantly sniffing, and her mouth opening to bite at him over his pants none too gently. The caravan started to move again as this happened and the noise of music and people talking faded away to the silence of the night. Isabeu lifted her head and snorted, her nails more like claws and they cut Sam open wherever they rested, more so when she started to knead into him with them.

Her fist flew to his face, knocking him back down and she growled low in her throat, pinning his head with one of her hands while her mouth dove down, sinking fangs into his flesh she started to gnaw on his shoulder. This wasn't a love bite, this was more how a jaguar tears open the throat of an antelope, this was to show him that she was not to be messed with and she was here to teach him his place. Pulling away she smacked and licked at her lips, blood dribbling over her chin and onto her cheap peasant dress. Resting on her knees, breathing heavy with the taste of blood, Isabeu started to pet Sam's back as if to comfort him. She enjoyed all his noises, the grunts and especially the screams when she was tearing his shoulder to useless ribbons.

Sam was panting, the pain was excruciating but he knew that he was healing and they would be gone within seconds or even minutes. Feeling the thing that had thoroughly tortured him and was practically eating him alive comforting him he was confused. Out of all the things to do, why would it turn a thread of kindness? He hadn't realized he had been biting down on the sack where the material was wrapped around his mouth on the outside until he released and began to calm his breathing.

Wishing he could see what it was that he was put with, knowing that it was in fact human but humans wouldn't act that way. His senses were heightened even more without sight and he could smell dog, dirty, unkept dog. Was there really another werewolf in there with him? Different breed that was for sure but would they really do this to him to teach him what? Manners? His place? Sam groaned he turned his head to the side where he knew she was stationed, trying to see her through the sack but it obviously was useless.

_What have they done to you?_

Isabeu could sense the newcomer's uncertainty, over all he tasted and smelled delicious, even though she had scented another bitch's mark on him. It confused her because it did not smell wolf. In fact it was too human which confused her more. Weres were not to couple with humans, did she bed him willingly or had he taken her by force? She stopped petting him and sat back to watch him closely as he tried to see through the shroud on his head, as she tried to make sense of it. Her grasp on the human language was strictly limited and she really only understood key words, command words, and simple instructions.

Isabeu was to show this wolf what was to come and that behaving in a manner of humans would not favor him well. The man was lying still, trying to stay calm and like a child with an insect Isabeu was only more tempted to prod and poke and make him squirm and yelp under her fingers. She smiled a toothy grin, her fangs peeking over her lips and started to poke him teasingly with her finger, slicing open more of his toned flesh.

Growling, he tensed his muscles, working through the blinding pain of the ropes and monkshood, somehow he didn't quite care at the moment how, but Sam was now on top of the woman with the sack still over his head. Dripping his blood onto her before the wounds she made closed up, one hand held her arms down while the rest of his body pinned flush against hers so then he could remove the sack with his free hand. Managing it and tossing it to the side he stared down at the woman before him, anger, confusion and he tilted his head to the side as he stared at her through amber eyes.

She was beautiful, she was very beautiful and though dirty and showing every bit of animal within in her eyes instead of the human that used to be there he felt a tinge of pity for this woman named...Isabeu. That was what he had heard with the others in there earlier. Snapping in her face brushing her nose with his lips, teeth bared, when she attempted at moving, struggling or even trying to gain advantage. Something clicked inside him and it told him that she wasn't close to alpha in the sense of female werewolves. Weak, obedient, breeding would be considered not an option for an animal so withered and submissive.

_Why am I thinking like this?_

"Don't you dare touch me again, or I won't think twice about breaking your neck and making sure that it stays that way," Sam growled.

Isabeu stared up at him with eyes as wide and blue as the sky, her hair was long down to her backside and curtained around her in a tangled mess of gold. She couldn't have been any older than twenty-four though it was hard to tell with the dirt and the tattered dress that she wore. Unable to remove him from above her and scared at his strength she tried to remain submissive, not understanding all of his words but able to tell that he was angry and that he would do more than hurt her.

Isabeu whimpered quietly, wanting to look away but staring at his amber eyes in fright and wariness too afraid to look away. She had been in this position before with males since she had been captured, and she knew what to expect. With this one she could tell the thought of breeding crossed his mind but not with her, to him she wasn't a desirable mate. He longed for someone stronger like the bitch, no, the human woman, he smelled of and she still could not understand why the human over his own kind. What was it that the human female had that he could not find in one of his own?

Still if and when the opportunity presented itself a male would always show his true face, every man was a beast and every beast hungered. Thinking about it Isabeu whimpered, lips trembling when pain shot down her arms from Sam's grip tightening. Her mouth opened revealing a row of fangs as she growled, the sky blue of her eyes brightening until it was evaporated to a translucent white and then cooling to a pale yellow. Isabeu crooned at him, trying to open her legs and snarling when Sam wrenched her arms causing her to instinctively snap at his face. Frustrated she could not understand his way of thinking, she was willing to couple with him to placate him but she could sense that he was more in the mood to disembowel her than mate. She did not know what love was and could not understand why this one did not act in the likeness of the other male werewolves.

Noticing how she wasn't even talking he huffed at her snapping in his face and he leaned in closer, his eyes cautious but still held that anger. "Can you speak English?" he asked.

_Try and at least be human. It wouldn't hurt...even though it just might._

Sam grew slightly confused at what he was sensing from her, fear...that excited him but it was the confusion from her as well as the familiarity of actions of mating. Him on top created something there and though she wasn't up to his mating standards as a wolf for life, that part still wouldn't mind to take part in sex that was meaningless. However, Sam wasn't that type of guy and he was faithful to Von. Though he was still on the rocks with her at the moment. "If you promise not to attack me, I'll let you go."

_Doubtful she will stick to it...but...let's see shall we?_

Isabeu was very still, quiet like a church mouse, her breathing was quick and her lips parted as she started to pant. Chest rising and falling with each breath her body stiffened when Sam moved, preparing for an attack and surprised when he moved away. Backpedaling on all fours she sat on her haunches with her hands on the floor in front of her. She hazarded a growl at Sam, citrine orbs narrowing at him into glowing yellow slits.

This had to be some kind of trick, again she had barely understood half the words that passed the man's lips and did not trust him worth an inch of her life. Isabeu leaned forward another trickle of a growl escaping her; his bindings had not done their job, what would keep him from trying to escape? One hand was placed in front of the other and she sniffed the air cautiously eyes never leaving Sam. On her hands and knees she paced to the left, flanking him, muscles coiling and twitching, wanting to strike but waiting. The space they were in was small and not much room for maneuvering, Isabeu crouched eyes trained on Sam from beneath thick eyelashes.

_That is going to get annoying._

Sam sat down, his legs spread out before him and he was glad to find that he was still wearing pants, however that was the only thing he was wearing. Running his hand through his hair he sighed, what was Von thinking of in the moment? Finding him not in the stable, or near the stable or anywhere in town. What about finding Alex and Dean? Where was he going? Why had the two women taken him? So many questions but no one would be able to answer them.

Glancing over at Isabeu he stared at her staring back at him. "You don't have to be scared or act all defensive...here I'll start out with something simple. Hi my name is Sam, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Isabeu blinked at him and tilted her head to the side brows stitching together in confusion, she couldn't understand all the words but she knew the word 'name', Sam sounded like a name and she knew it wasn't hers. "N-name?" the word sound wrong in her mouth like she couldn't speak it properly and she stared him every bit the animal she was, she leaned back a little as if curling in on herself. "Isabeu," she replied cautiously and again the word didn't sound quite right coming out of her mouth. She was trying to use her voice for words when before she had only spoken in growls, barks and whines and she was frightened and confused by how Sam was acting.

"That's a nice name. So, Isabeu you can speak, do you know any other words?" Sam questioned.

He was trying to get a conversation out of her, trying to get something remotely human out of this woman gone animal and yet he knew that deep down she was inside, she was in there but she had simply forgotten herself. Was she one of Luka's prizes that she collected? How long has she been with Luka and deluded into this world of medieval and that since she was a werewolf she had better started acting like what she turned into. Sam couldn't fathom something doing that to a person. It made him dislike Luka more.

"Where are you from? Meaning place, year, country, state...county...town..."

_Good, good, getting somewhere, see if she answers or acts in a way that is an answer even if it isn't in words per say._

Her face was a perfect study in confusion and it looked like she was trying very hard to understand him, to see if anywhere she had heard the words he used before. She had heard them before but strung together as they were she could not make sense of them, she was attentive when he said her name and even though she could not understand him she listened because she liked the sound of his voice.

Isabeu shook her head to show she did not understand the brunette wolf, Sam, yes his name was Sam. He was kind when others had not been and he was strong, other wolves would and have beaten her half way to being blind if she had done to them what she had done to Sam. She could still taste him in her mouth, she liked the way his blood and skin tasted and the way he smelled. Even what she had scented of his mate was alluring despite her confusion at it being human.

Closing her eyes she could not think these things, the kindness of a stranger, that kindness would be stripped away as surely as the sun set every day. Sam was kind, strong willed and powerful and they would take all that away from him like they had taken away her freedom. Isabeu wondered at the woman he smelled of and if they had taken her away from him, or killed her. She did not like when things were taken from her, especially things she liked but she could not see that he was upset or grieving.

When she closed her eyes it had brought Sam's scent closer to her and she sniffed the warm air of the caravan. Her eyes fluttered and she licked her lips, slowly blinking them open, she had not moved only raised her head. She wanted to crawl over to Sam but knowing he would reject her advances she remained where she was. He may be kind but she had seen the Alpha in him and did not wish to test it again in case she had used up her chances.

Noticing her behavior, Sam wondered what she wished to truly do. Deciding to find out for himself he began to crawl towards her, not in way hinting at something sexual but a friendly I want to sit by you kind of deal. When she grew frantic at his movements and she pressed herself further into the corner of the caravan, Sam knew she couldn't really go anywhere. He felt bad for cornering her but he really wanted to try and see who this Isabeu was. What he was going to had locked inside of her to show such hostility and submissiveness to the world.

Resting his back against the wood he sat as he did where he had been and looked over at Isabeu. "On grounds of no hurting, think we can interact with each other on friendly terms? Talk?" Sam asked. "You can talk in your own way if that suits you, I don't know if I can understand it but I'll try and make heads or tails."

Sam raised his hand to touch her and stopping midway as to not frighten her but to give her something to hold onto or see if it was alright if he continued. He merrily wanted to see that face to better understand her, maybe see into her soul just from looking at her clearly. His eyes had changed back, there was no danger and he was fine so they were normal blue-green. Would she let him continue or would she do something else?

"No hurt," Isabeu whispered tentatively, watching his hand not sure whether it would sting or not. She sniffed the air, leaned in closer as she kept an eye both on Sam and his hand and sniffed again each time inching closer to his hand. Close enough now for her nose to touch she nuzzled at his fingers and licked the tips of them like a dog would. She looked up at him with one of his fingertips caught between her soft lips and if she had her tail out it would have been close to her legs but wagging shyly.

Sam smiled at her as she was acting so cute at the moment, and he gently brushed his fingers down her lips and to her chin, along her jaw to her cheek and cupping it. Real very real. Removing it slightly he held it palm up to her, letting her touch or explore or do whatever. She was curious and so was he, but his mission was about making her as comfortable around him as possible and see that he wasn't a threat or even a victim. They were two beings, almost alike and yeah she was a different species of werewolf compared to what he was infected by a Loup Garou. "See? No harm. No foul."

Isabeu lifted one of her hands, tracing her own fingers over his, mindful of her nails which were more like claws. She was calming down and her eyes began to recede to their bright sky blue, wide and wondering and oh so curious. Kissing his palm she moved a little closer and kissed his wrist, brushing her cheek against his hand. Perhaps she was so ready to welcome Sam's kindness because she was starved for it; it was nice to be with someone who genuinely wished her no harm. It was still strange and she couldn't stop being on her guard, she didn't want to become comfortable with him so soon. Little steps were needed, properly acquaint themselves with each other, Isabeu was a dog that had been beaten once too many and didn't know how to accept kindness without a price.

Smiling, Sam couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the things experience he never thought he'd meet a female werewolf. It made him miss Von...he understood where she was going with the explanation to him, but he also couldn't help but feel the way he did. It was thinkin about it in this moment that he knew Isabeu had noticed his change in behavior.

_It's nothing. Don't ask...well not like you really can..._

Blinking up at him Isabeu tilted her head somewhat and brought her hand to rest on his chest over his heart as she stared at him. He was sad and she knew why, that she could understand, he had been trapped too and taken away from everything he loved. She brought her face close to his head, her nose twitching and making little puffing noises as she smelled his hair, ear and neck. Then she brushed her nose and cheek along his cheek and started to stroke his chest. Isabeu would have liked to know how to comfort him, but also knew that it would not be good if she did. He would only be sad again, like she was always sad.

Inhaling he closed his eyes and he couldn't help but rub his cheek along hers in a similar fashion to what she was doing. Kind of acknowledgement and comfort. She was trying to make him feel better on he couldn't help shaking off the feeling that she understood more than anyone else. "Thanks," he whispered, sighing and he swore he smelled cinnamon with raspberries and vanilla. Hand reaching to her shoulder he went further to take in the scent of her hair and nuzzling her neck. She smelled so good. Pulling back when he realized what he was doing he looked deep into her orbs.

Isabeu returned Sam's gaze with that ever lasting wonderment in her eyes like an innocent child. She might have been an animal but she could tell he was thinking about something deeply, she wished she could understand. She went over to his cheek and gently licked it, tasting the salt and the light trace of stubble. Hoping that would put a smile on his face she returned to watching him as he watched her and she started to grow uncomfortable. It was as if he was trying to peer deep inside of her to see what really lived there and she wanted to turn away but couldn't.

Sam actually smiled at what she did and yet that one action sent a spark that shot down to his groin. Shifting uncomfortably he broke eye contact and ran his hand through his hair. "So I don't suppose you know where we are heading?" he asked.

Isabeu heard him but was too occupied with sniffing his crotch curiously to bother untangle the words in an attempt to understand him. When he shifted she moved off the side never losing a chance to take in his scent while he moved. Closer and closer her nose guided her nearly to the point where she would bury her face in his groin. She pulled away only enough to sniff the area around, her nose going to his thighs and up to his hips.

Stiff. Stock still. What was she doing?

_Don't sniff me there! That's...oh god...stop please. Seriously that just...oh god..._

"Um, Isabeu," he began stopping when he groaned, eyes closing and his head rested against the wall of the caravan.

His hands were balled into fists, not out of anger but out of arousal, her brushing up and digging into his crotch like that was making his muscles tighten and another shot zinged down. They would have flown right to her to push her off but right now he didn't know what anything was used for. The wolf that he now was just wanted to bask in this sensation of another female wolf taking notice to him.

Perking her head up when she heard her name she quickly resumed her attentions, this time burying her face in his groin, mouthing at the cloth and him underneath. Her hands went to his thighs, rubbing them, scratching at the cloth with her nails and hearing the fabric threatening to tear. Isabeu's body tightened with excitement, Sam's reactions were sending sharp jolts of arousal through her body. She licked at his crotch through the pants, beginning to feel agitated by the dress she was wearing. It was too hot and itchy and tight on her skin and she wanted it off so that's what she started to do, simply and quickly hiking it up and over her head. Isabeu did not have the same concepts and stigmas that humans had about nudity and thought nothing of it, she simply felt more comfortable. Leaving the dress in a crumpled pile she eagerly went back to tending to Sam, tugging at his pants.

His breathing grew heavier and when he heard the rustling of clothing being removed he opened his eyes and found her completely naked. He couldn't blame her, he hated clothes now too...but he had a feeling it was also because of something else. Hadn't he decided some time ago that she was un-mateable to him? Well then again he had considered just sleeping with her like a one night stand...he couldn't do that, not who he was and not to Von. Sam raised his hands and rested on her hands shaking his head. "I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend. Yeah we are kind of at this stand point but I can't-oh god..." Another groan left him and he raised his hips unconsciously.

_What the hell is going on?_

Isabeu was concerned when he stopped her and shook his head, she had never met a wolf so confused and conflicted. He was distracted by some inner thought and she wasn't sure if he was telling her he couldn't do this or if she was doing something wrong. Tilting her head to the side she whined having a hard time between the two choices, she was sure that something was keeping him from wanting to continue by the tone of his voice and the shaking of his head. On the other hand the raising of his hips and the groan spoke otherwise and had her thinking that maybe he didn't want her to use her hands.

It was when the caravan stopped that he went on high alert, his eyes meeting hers and he knew that she had heard the same thing. Seeing her pout and get dressed, the sound of footsteps on the grass and dirt made him stare at the caravan door. Why hadn't he tried to escape when he could before? His luck they bolted it or something to prevent that. Once the door opened and a few men came in, seeing Sam unbound and watching them he knew threw them off somewhat. Sam waited for them to come closer maybe he'd have a chance at escaping, fighting, winning and that was where he was wrong. They were suiting silver weapons and Monkshood.

_Can't catch a break can I?_

When they grabbed him, one of the men stayed and went to Isabeu no doubt to punish her and Sam felt sorry for the woman. If and when he got out of this, he'd come back for her, he'd help her.

Knowing what was coming didn't stop her from screaming and howling for help, even though none would come. The man snapped a collar made of silver around her neck and dragged her out of the caravan. She clutched at the collar even while it burned her and howled as another man came up and tore her dress off. Snapping and clawing at them they beat her down on her knees with clubs tipped with rounded silver beads and once she was on her knees the first man brought out his whip.

"Isabeu was bad," he repeated every time the silver barbed whip struck her skin and she cried until she could only manage the barest of whimpers. Then they dragged her off into the darkness of the ruins they had arrived at while she curled into as tight a ball as possible.

The gypsies had arrived at a place known to them as 'The Foundations', an old landscape littered with ruins from ages long past. Beneath their feet where they had taken Isabeu and were now leading Sam was an extensive series of catacombs that had been converted into holding cells and three arenas. Another sack, this time lined with Monkshood in the seams was pulled over his head and cinched around his neck, and then his hands were tied behind his back with thick silver cord. When he stumbled from lack of eyesight they would strike him with one of the silver tipped clubs, a far less severe punishment than that of Isabeu.

Down a series of winding steps they went until the smell of the earth was thick in their nostrils, the air was surprisingly warm and void of the dense moisture that would have been found in ordinary catacombs. Passing through tunnels and corridors the smell of animals soon came too, the musk of dogs and wolves and other things that told stories well enough on their own. Blood and death.

The group of men stopped in front of a large cell, compared to some of the others down other hallways this was a luxury suite. One of the men told the others to put him in this one because it was one of the better built and strongest cells, even changed he would not be able to break out. Sam was shoved in and the door locked behind him with a loud bang. The men walked away, leaving Sam to his own devices to remove the volatile items from his person.

Yelling out when he tripped over something that constituted as a cot, he fell down and his face met the bag, the monkshood burning against him and he immediately sat up, breathing and eyes frantic beneath the sack. "I'm really starting to hate being a werewolf now."

888

Alex had helped tend to the children for a while, making them happy and laughter sprung from their mouths and it made her smile. It was when the man came back to the caravan that she regretted leaving. A calming before the storm. Whatever her punishment was she was about to find out as she exited and began to head to a huge purple tent.

The murk of incense coiled in the tent smelling of sweet copal, making the numerous tapestries and textiles appear all the more mystical as well as the other people if they could be called that, that inhabited the tent. For they all exuded a presence of the unnatural and while some lounged on cushions asleep or observing, others were clearly bound in some fashion.

A beautiful woman with long and full raven black hair sat in the middle currently conversing with a gypsy woman. She smiled at the woman and then looked over at Alex with piercing blue-grey eyes; they were not judging but only held a warm curiosity in them when they fell upon the brunette hunter. "Would ye excuse me Darla, I have other matters to attend to," the raven haired woman spoke to the blonde and the blonde nodded and exited the tent. "I'm shocked and disappointed at ye Alexandria, what may I ask compelled yer flight from our home?"

"This isn't my home," Alex replied, "And it's not like I'm a child, I can do or say anything I want. Me leaving shouldn't come as a shock or a disappointment when it's practically a free country."

_Well...it was..._

Alex stared hard at the woman before her and yet she wrinkled her nose at the aroma in the air. A little too sweet for her tastes and also Alex never really liked the smell of incense. Gave her headaches. "What am I doing here anyways?"

"My dear child, have ye forgotten or have ye hit yer head? Were naught but a child when we found ye, one of the very few that survived the destruction of the town that was visited by a terrible force so many years ago. We took ye in when none would, the rest of those that lived claimed a curse was upon ye," the woman explained waving Alex over to sit.

Cautiously taking the seat that was offered, Alex never left her eyes from the woman. "Let's say I have forgotten. Who are you? And explain to me what the fuck kind of curse would be on me? Seriously I am not cursed. Tell me what the fuck is going on by explaining more please. Why am I wearing this fucking anklet, why did I wake up in a caravan in a gypsy camp? Where the fuck is Luka? Where the fuck are my friends? And why the fuck can't I fucking leave, it seems that you all have a problem with that."

"I am the queen of my people, and I never said there was any curse only that the others of yer village that survived claimed that there was. This is because the thing that swept through yer village is loathe to leave any human alive, even children and ye survived by the most unlikely of circumstances as if spared on purpose. We took ye in knowing how special and gifted a child ye are, because of this it's best we keep on eye on ye and keep ye close, all ye have ever known is here."

"And who the fuck are you? If all I've known is here why don't I seem to know you or know anyone or hell, why the fuck do I want to leave and never return? Sure you have some nice people in this place I have no doubt about that, but I'm not liking the fact that I am getting chastised for leaving or being in the town when really I don't know what the fuck is going on with you people and the rest of the world. Sorry if I'm a little slow on upkeep. I'm not from this time! And my name isn't Alexandria it's Alex plain Alex!"

888

It had seemed forever that he had been sitting there but he knew very well of the time. Only thirty minutes had passed and they still hadn't come back, he still hadn't gotten free of his new bindings and he groaned when he heard his own stomach whine and roll. Thirsty and hungry.

_Why do I feel that being both of those things isn't a good thing for me?_

Smelling something heavenly come down the hall and to his senses he didn't know he was whimpering or had slid off the bed onto his knees until after someone banged on his cell. Sam shook himself and jerked in his bindings. He had to get out of them. He was stronger than he used to be but then again was he strong enough to get through their incredible thinking when it came to reinforcing their tactics on binding a werewolf? Slim chance.

Meat is what he picked up next and blood, sharp tang on his tongue and he swallowed when he seemed to salivate more. Sam hated this, he hated that he was acting this way and he now understood why Isabeu had become what she was today. They had done it to her, but it was also her that had helped out and completed the process.

_I need to get out of here._

888

"Is it getting to the point where I'm going to have to start asking are we there yet?" Dean shut his mouth when he saw light ahead, torches and fire pits poking out from wagons arranged in a rough circle to form a perimeter. Dean and Von slowed their horses and Von led them to an outcropping of trees to the left of the camp where a hill sloped down, providing cover.

"There has to be someone on watch around here," Von whispered loud enough for Dean to hear once they had dismounted, tying their horses off on a suitable tree.

The elder Winchester nudged her and pointed in the direction leading up the hill to a figure that was patrolling the trees, back turned to them. Von would have to get closer to shoot him without the risk of hitting a tree, there weren't many of them but at this angle they still posed a problem. Why not just knock him out? Because killing him would better guarantee he wouldn't be a problem again, she knew Alex was in there just as sure as Sorcha was.

She couldn't feel Sam and that worried her more than anything, but once they had Alex they could deal with what else lay ahead of them. What she could sense was Luka and that renewed her resolve. Dean watched Von weave gracefully through the snow as quiet and stealthy as a snow leopard, each step had precision and grace and most important the intention to bring swift death to her target. Giving her some leeway he started up after her with Sorcha at his side, when he stepped up to Von the man was already dead with an arrow in his throat. He pitied the man, he was human, and there had been a time when Dean couldn't stand the thought of killing another human being, those days were more like memories now. Only one patrol had been between them and the camp but their task was far from over.

_There are women and children here, that man...he could have been a father._

"Purple tent."

"What?" Dean whispered hoarsely, brows screwing together as he turned his head to Von and she bobbed her head in the direction of the large purple tent that was stationed on the other end of the camp. He asked if that's where Alex was and Von nodded and replied also Luka, then Dean asked about Sam and Von shook her head trying to keep the worry from her face but Dean had seen it.


	158. Chapter 158

Two against roughly a hundred gypsies, not including whatever Luka had in that tent from her collection, not the best of odds and if it came to it, it would be a very short lived re-enactment of the three hundred Spartans that battled the armies of Xerxes. The plan was distraction, distraction was always good and what gave better distraction than lighting things on fire? Dean had been the one to fetch a lantern from one of the nearby caravans without being seen, while Von stayed on watch eyes multitasking by drifting from Dean to the tent and everywhere in between.

The plan was that they would the light the caravan closest to them and then when the gypsies came rushing to this side they would go to the other and get into the tent. Not any flame would do though and that's where Von came in. While Dean held the lamp out for her she held her hands on either side of it, chanting and murmuring until the orange of the flame turned blue with flashes of green. The Hungry Flame, it would rip through the caravans like termites on steroids.

Holding the lantern Dean stepped back with Von and Sorcha and swung the lantern, letting it go like a fast pitch underhand baseball flying towards the wooden heavily lacquered caravan. The glass broke and the blue flame fanned out once it latched onto the wagon, they only waited for the first shouts to break out before they ran on the outskirts of the camp to the purple tent. Skirting the edges where the tent was pegged down they found their way in back, as quiet as quiet could be. With a tent so large it was no surprise that it was filled with items of luxury and more than its fair share of artifacts, tapestries and textiles. And people, or at least what looked liked people, Von had a feeling that they were only people as far as their looks went and that's where the similarities ended.

Just off of the centre was Luka and Alex sitting across, the only human was a man that was standing patiently awaiting orders. Dean had seen him too but he hadn't seen them, hiding behind a large hanging tapestry took care of that, what it didn't take care of was the lithe boy covered in scales and staring at them with the unblinking eyes of a snake. He would have to be the first to die if they were to get Alex back. Shouts could be heard from outside and that drew everyone's attention except for those who lit the blaze and the snake boy. Von knocked an arrow since the creature was still a good ways away and raised her bow.

"Things are going to start getting messy now, go straight for Alex an' I'll cover you." As Dean moved Von loosed the arrow hitting the snake boy's chest when he moved instead of his neck where she had aimed. She was lucky to have hit him at all and quickly fired another shot as he screamed from the pain of it.

_Scales aren't armor plated, good._

Whipping around she took a shot at the human male, dropping him with a shot to the chest, she didn't want to have to kill him but her intuition told her that if she didn't he would try to pull some stunt with holding a knife to Alex. After that it had come to the point where Von had to forget about her bow and draw her sword instead, catching the last of Dean as he disappeared in the draperies of fine cloth and tapestries. Von ran after him, eyes flashing violet when she flung another monster through the air, she needed to get to Luka before she got away and kill the bitch. She was knocked to the floor and when she looked up a large man was towering over her, reaching down to grab at her she slashed with her sword.

Only serving to piss it off it snarled at her and lunged, not seeming to care that Von's sword was still in its path. The long blade impaled the creature and he snapped and clawed at her while the sword plunged to the hilt, its eyes glowing amber. Werewolf, Von didn't care what kind its weight was crushing her and he was laughing at her. With an infuriating grunt Von twisted the blade as well as she could while the wolf's blood spilled out on her, the sound of another sword came to her ears and she knew it was Dean.

Von dropped one of her hands away to grab at her dagger, finding it she swung up and plunged the blade into the man's neck, twisting and stabbing. The sick son of a bitch might have liked pain but no one liked not being able to breathe. His hands went away from clawing at her to scrambling at his throat and Von kicked him off, slicing up his throat about to take it off when something shrieked behind her.

_What now?_ she thought as she swung around to face her next opponent bloody blades in hand.

A Lamia which was impossible to kill unless you had a silver knife blessed by a priest or rosemary, salt and a torch to deep fry them. Von had the spices all she needed was some fire and she didn't have much time to think about it as she was tossed towards the ceiling, taking a long sheet of silk with her.

Dean had to remember how to use a sword and he had to remember fast when not one but two wild women wielding axes started to run at him. He didn't know what they were and he didn't care just so long as he could kill them. Parrying one the attack of the other nicked his upper arm and he swung his sword across, missing the blow his boot flew up to kick the woman in the crotch. It may not have had the same paralytic affect as it did on men but it still hurt and made her back off so he could deflect the axe that was coming down on him from the other woman.

His arm healed and he swung his sword up, cutting across the woman's face, purple blood spilling out but she did not scream. Purple blood, Dean recognized that from a long time ago, of course the woman didn't scream she couldn't feel any pain because she wasn't alive, she was animated. The woman and her blonde twin were golems, extremely well crafted ones the last one he ever saw looked like a mannequin dressed like the Hamburglar.

He couldn't just go hacking away at them, they would keep coming, there were supposed to be marks on them somewhere an inscription that gave them life. That's how the Hebrew texts went, but then again these might not be Hebrew golems, which meant that maybe hacking them up was the best option. Realizing they were golems told him that he hadn't hurt the other one by his crotch hit, only knocked her off balance. Making a lucky dodge he missed the axe that was thrown at him and it went into the golem behind him, with her arm still out Dean swung his sword down and chopped off her hand by her wrist. Blood spurted out and the skin around the wound started to dry out and crack, which Dean saw as a good sign and once he started he didn't stop there.

When he was done they were both a mess of rock chips on the ground and the wounds he had received her already healing over. Hearing a shrieking noise Dean wanted to run in that direction to help Von but he knew his mission and picked up running again. Getting close he remembered where Luka was and taking the chance took his sword and swung across two handed executioner style, meeting nothing but air and the carved wood of the high back chair. Seeing Alex being dragged off, he ran after, pulling out a dagger and throwing it at the man, he fell over with it sticking out of his back and dropped Alex.

"Alex!" Dean sprinted towards her, slapping cloth and other hangings out of the way.

Almost there the man with the knife in his back rose up on his hands and knees, reaching behind and taking the dagger from his back he made to plunge it into Alex's chest. He stopped when his head jerked abruptly to the side the shaft of an arrow protruding from his skull. The man slumped to the ground with the dagger sliding from his grip and Dean turned around to see Von, bow in hand and then he saw the thing come out of from behind the pile of cushions and pin her to the ground.

Setting the Lamia on fire was a feat, who knew it took more than the flame of a candle to set it on fire? It was an innocent mistake, one that Von quickly made up for by dumping a jug of oil on the bitch and then tossing a candle at her, she went up like Merry fucking Christmas. Von was sure they were nearly in the clear with the fire spreading outside and most inside the tent dead or escaped when another creature from Luka's collection rugby tackled her to the ground. It had something in its hand and wrapped its hands around Von as if to choke her.

"Luka has a gift for ye," he hissed, wrapping the item it held in its hand around Von's neck. Von felt it lock and the cold touch of metal settle on her warm skin then a shadow drew above her and the distinct sound of metal slicing through flesh. The creature's head fell away and Von rolled to her side coughing and holding the thing at her neck, tugging on it, trying to see where it locked. She couldn't find a seam or latch at first touch and not feeling any instant affects from the item it was better to get to her feet and for them to escape. 

888

Feeding time. Each beast was portioned his share, you had to earn what you ate. For Sam they left a thin scrap of raw meat barely enough to satisfy a dog, the point was to give him a taste but keep him hungry, that is if he could find his way out of the sack that was tied around his head. Water was the same, no water unless you earned it; if you couldn't get water then blood from the meat was what you drank. Food was a reward, a privilege not a right; feeding times were rare occurrences as most were kept hungry to keep them in fighting shape.

Two hungry dogs fought better than two dogs with full bellies, and for werewolves they'd be likely to make the other into food instead of waiting to be fed a deer. The sounds of feeding filled the hallways, grunts, howls, shouts and demands for food in the English tongue and others as well as the sounds of eating, crunching, slurping tearing noises. With the sounds came the smells, pungent before to a sensitive nose but now stronger as the scent was spread by the eating. Fresh meat being ripped, fresh blood flowing out, snapping as bones were broken and the marrow sucked out and groans as the unbearable hunger was somewhat sated.

Meat. They had given him food, but it was raw, uncooked, bloody and plenty chewy with lots of protein and iron. Sam groaned, eyes fluttering as he began to scoot his legs forwards slowly. Stopping he growled and tightened his arms, pulling and yelled out in pain at the effort, halting the attempt. "I am not a monster, I am not an animal...I am human with werewolf DNA in me now...I will not eat that...I will not...I will not try and get out, I..." Sam spoke to himself, trying to convince that he was good and normal.

Clicking of a tongue came to his ears and he heard laughing, scratching on iron and he cringed. "Will eat that tasty morsel. No matter how much you try and talk yourself out of it, you will break free of the bindings they left you in and you will eat it and you will become the very animal you are. It's called surviving buddy. Wait till the fun part comes, then you'll really change," the male voice said...no doubt around the age of 21.

Ignoring the voice he tried breathing to calm, finding it wasn't working but bringing the scent in Sam squeezed his eyes shut and his hands grabbed at the thin silver cord and his voice was one long sound of pain and determination, growls flowing into it as he fought through the stings and burns and finally snapping it. Laughing when it was gone he unraveled it as best he could finding the lines of blood and cuts it left from his efforts before he began to work on the rope that held the Monkshood sack in place.

_I really fucking hate being a werewolf._

Removing it he tossed it to the far side of the cell and he stared at it in triumph. Free. Free at last. The smell his nose and his body relaxed, dreamy expression on his facial features and he turned his head to look at the slab of meat on the floor by the door to the cell.

_Ding. Ding. Dinner time. Will the doggy take it?_

888

Alex stared up at the ceiling of the tent, it was one moment after the other and she honestly felt dazed. The woman she had been speaking to hadn't really answered her when a commotion sprung from the outside and she was being dragged by the man that had tended to her earlier. When he had been taken down and she had heard Dean's voice she was happy for the moment, the man getting back up and about to kill her which Alex figured was a big no, no, which didn't make sense. Why was she supposed to be protected? She was announced as "special" by the unknown woman and that they had taken her in. In some weird universe this was her home.

What happened after the events of the arrow and knowledge of Dean and Von fighting, she then sat up and looked around the tent. The two were off to the side and she furrowed her brows. This didn't seem right. Alex was ecstatic to the point of running and jumping on Dean never letting him go, but there was something not right about them coming to rescue her. Hearing hurried feet come closer to the tent from all around, Alex immediately knew they were surrounded and if they wanted to leave they would have to try. These were gypsies though, they weren't dumb and Alex knew that they had power in them and could use it well. Feeling someone come up from behind her and grab her, many others following in clumps as well as from the end that Dean had entered through. Normal people. Gypsies but they were human.

"Don't kill them!" Alex shouted at Von and Dean when she saw them get ready for battle. "They aren't bad."

_You listen up as well gypsies._

"Alex, see what ye have brought to our lands? This is why ye must stay here," Darla spoke coming into view, staring right at Alex before she moved her sights to the man and red head, stepping closer showing she meant no harm, Darla stopped before Dean. "If ye please lower arms and remove weapons, there will be no need to cause anymore violence than ye have already."

Alex jerked in the others hands when they tried to encircle her more for protection. It frustrated the hell out of her. Dean. She had to get to Dean, she had to get to Von and where was Sorcha? Bringing her attention over to some of the other gypsies she found them with the very dog, muzzled, leashed and ready to tame if she dared pounce or swipe a paw. "Dean..." Alex breathed, elbowing someone in the gut and getting an arm free only to have it taken again.

Darla glanced at Alex and then back at the male, a small smile gracing her lips before she watched Dean's knees buckle, him falling to the ground and wincing, his hands flying to his head as she stared intently at him. A few of the males departed from the group and headed towards Darla to help with Dean, while Gaile stepped up to Von and she removed her pouch, taking out a fine powder, swiftly lowering in front of the red head and blowing it in her face. Watching as it affected her to be obedient and almost doll-like, she smiled.

"Stand up Von and follow me," Gaile spoke, straightening her body and watching as Von did the same, exiting the tent without help, she was confident she could handle Von alone till they made it to their destination.

Darla knelt down in front of Dean and traced her hand down the side of his face. "Alex seems to know ye. For a blacksmith-" Pausing she inhaled and stood, turning to face Alex but her next words were directed at the men behind her. "Take him to the collections, the human ones not the animals. As for Alex, ye still needs to be punished for leaving...take her to Luka."

"Dean!" Alex screamed when they began to drag her back through the crowd and out the tent, veering every which way in the dark of the night and finally they had to toss her over one person's shoulder, the others keeping watchful eyes on her in case she came up with something tricky.

888

"Actually," Darla drew the word out in thought, facing Dean as the others shuffled out and back to their caravan's that were charred with salvaged items for tents, food and clothing. "Jacob...Marcus...ye go to yer wives and kids. I'll take...Dean is it? To the collections. I can handle him just fine, plus I won't really be alone," she finished hinting towards the shadows in the silk tent cloths, more collectables of Luka. Watching them leave she picked up Dean's swords and held them expertly close to him as to keep him in line, otherwise she'd just give him another migraine monsoon level.

Dean wanted to push the men off that helped him up but what he felt like more was the need to throw up, the pain is his skull was like a vise had been wrapped around it. Weaponless and disoriented he had no choice but to go along with the gypsy woman, Darla. The bitch had his weapons too, plus the other things that were left in the tent, there still must have been about half a dozen of them lurking around. Collections whether human or not didn't sound good, if Luka had all her monsters what did she need humans for?

_I'm not liking where this thought is going...food, food for the monsters, slaves, furniture? Darla's eye raping me and it's making my skin crawl which has never happened when a chick's looked at me that way before._

Their plan had gone so far south it was burning in the earth's core, it all seemed to be going so well until all the gypsies showed up in the tent, which didn't make any sense until Dean thought about it. Luka, by the time Dean had gotten to Alex Luka was gone; she had probably put out the damn fire and alerted the camp to them being there. "Normally I'd be flattered by a woman looking at me the way you are, just don't do me any favors and I think we'll be fine."

Darla laughed and stopped their movements on the path to the collections bunkers. The animal one where Sam was placed was much farther than the actual human ones...the ones that had gifts but weren't necessarily hungry from meat, blood and had some form of fur or scales. Staring up at Dean she shook her head. "Ye are handsome I have to admit, but if anyone is to be giving favors it will be ye not I...and given to someone else. Or something else depends on what I decide to give ye. Luka has given strict orders to be in charge of ye as a personal gift. My husband died from the harsh winter last year, but I find no will to take advantage of ye. Feel lucky about that Dean. Though I am loyal to Luka, I understand what it is to have someone ye love taken away from ye," Darla spoke. Digging a bit of the blade against his back to make him walk forwards again they continued towards the flames in the distance.

"Is that supposed to make me sympathetic?" Dean remarked, cringing when he felt the tip of a blade dig into his back. He was all well and relieved that she wouldn't be taking _advantage_ of him but what left a foul taste in his mouth was what she said about giving him away to someone or worse, something else. It was the something that really stuck in his head; he had already seen a fair sampling of Luka's collection of freaks and monsters. If it wasn't blood thirsty it was going to be furry. "So you're givin' a gift and you're just gonna pass it off to whoever you see fit?" Dean asked trying to sound cavalier about it. "I'm not saying I'd make a good husband but I'd be one hell of a conversation piece, I'd pretty much look good anywhere in the home."

"Oh that I have no doubt, but if ye tries anything, then yer body won't be the conversation piece, it'll be yer penis slapped onto a wall with yer skinned face beside it. I'm not one to be sympathetic towards," Darla replied, leading Dean past the guards there and through the doors, down the stone halls, down a flight of stairs and to a room with a wooden door and a peephole made of iron bars. Shoving him inside Darla tilted her head to the side, forcing her way into his brain to pick it apart for fears, lies, truths, weaknesses, heart of all heart wants and needs. Not caring that he was in pain she then stopped. "I see that ye hates demons...yet ye loves one. A partial one. I also see that ye hates werewolves. Is it because yer brother was turned? I think that's it."

Turning around and closing the door, locking it, she began to hum as she walked down the hallway towards the entrance. Darla needed to contact the Foundations and call upon Isabeu. Maybe she could prove herself with this brother instead of one that was too kind to her. Dean was human and acted Alpha, acted tough and without a care in the world. Isabeu had to make this correct even if she was reluctant. Make Dean suffer like Luka wanted but make sure that he falls back to his roots. Fucking anyone but Alex.

Left bristled around the edges Dean flipped her off as she retreated back up the steps leaving him in the small room all alone. He was certain that sometime during his stay here that that would likely change and nothing about that was good to him. Dean walked the corners of the room and it all seemed tight, the only way out was the door unless he found himself a spoon and started digging. He could probably pick the lock, no one had searched him, guess they hadn't gotten to that point in history to be suspicious of captives.

"Yeah, or maybe they're not worried 'cause they can sick human sized Fido on me," he muttered under his breath and peeked past the bars to see what he could see. Not to his surprise there wasn't much to see aside from more dirt and more wall and the ass end of the stairs which he wanted to be on the opposite end of.

Taking the time to look at the door he cursed, he couldn't pick the lock the door was bolted on the outside and the bars were too small for him to fit his arm through and grab it to unlock it. It was wood, he could always try kicking it down but he didn't have his steel toes on which meant his foot would hurt like a bitch afterwards. Hearing a squeak he turned to see a king sized rat, "I fucking hate rats," he picked up a rock and threw it at the creature, hitting it, it appeared to glare at him before disappearing in a hole in the wall that really looked too small for it's body. "Fuck you too."

888

The group of men made their way to part of the camp that was mostly covered in shadows and where two wooden posts surrounded by large stones stood. The raven haired woman from the tent stood between them, an amused smile on her face like she had stolen all the cookies from the cookie jar and someone else was to be blamed for it.

"Your friends are admirably bull-headed Alex, which is a quality I admire especially when it can be turned to be beneficial for me," Luka smiled sweetly knowing that Alex had been the only one to hear those words. "Ye have betrayed our kindness and our trust," Luka stepped forward to the men and nodded at them. The men set Alex down between the two posts and tied her legs and arms off while Luka watched, "You may no longer believe yerself to be one of us but ye cannot escape the laws of our people." Symbols were painted on Alex's arms, and her skirts lifted for her legs to be done in the same fashion. Shadows began to slither up the wooden posts like serpents, clawed fingers and disfigured faces reaching and yawning at Alex, using the ropes as a way to get to her.

The shadowed figures made Alex tense up and she stared hard at Luka. This was in fact Luka, the woman that they were looking for, the one that took Sam and wanted them all for her collection. Her bull shit about protecting her is only for her humble followers. Alex felt bad for the gypsies, if only they knew who they were serving and giving their thanks to. "Fuck you whore, when we all get out of here, I'll be looking forward to watching Sam rip your throat out and Von join in," Alex spat at Luka, her eyes flicking to the shadows crawling onto the ropes to her.

_What the fuck is this punishment anyways? I feel like I might be sorry I am asking this to myself._

The shadows passed over Alex and around her and soon they went through her like fog passing through a screen and as they did so they elicited screams from her. Wave after wave of them, like boiling sand they embedded themselves in her skin and sizzled on the insides of her. "This is a cleansing ritual for it has become clear that ye have been ensorcelled by the very evil that has come to claim ye this night, the red haired witch. She has many names in these parts for that I have no doubt ye will soon remember or relearn Alexandria."

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Alex's eyes were the mix of black and blue and she held what was inside her there while instead of letting them burn her she started to burn them. "Cleanse this bitch," she grit through clenched teeth. Once they were gone, the pain was gone she slumped against the ropes and rolled her head to the side to rest on her shoulder so she could meet Luka's face. "I've been to Hell don't think I don't know how to handle petty parlor tricks. Bee sting compared to what I've been through and done. Name's Alex by the way don't know if I mentioned that. Best remember it."

_Luka is who they say is the most powerful, scariest witch of the West? What a joke._

The men were scared and Luka was getting bored, if she was going to get to Alex it wouldn't be through pain. It would be through Dean. Precious little Dean was her Achilles heel, anything happened to him and that would cause her more pain than the harshest of whips and the sharpest of knives. Attack the heart. Luka approached Alex, playing with the hunter's hair once she was close.

"I imagine it would be incredibly tough to break you, all comments about you being unable to bear a child aside, your lover on the other hand is not made of the same unbreakable materials as you. He barely holds on, day by day more a shadow than the man he used to be, I truly wonder what would happen if that weathered mask of his was shattered what would be underneath. And I do plan on finding out, by chipping away at it as _slowly_ as possible."

Alex jerked against the ropes, trying to get at Luka. "You fucking touch him, tell others to touch him, destroy him or mind fuck him I will kill you."

_Dean cannot die, cannot be hurt. I will not let another man in my life be broken and gone because of me. Screw the fact that she mentioned what Leon had mentioned about kids...that doesn't matter. I will not..._

"Leave him the fuck alone."

_"You aren't so high and mighty as you choose to believe Alex, everyone has a weakness. Yours just happens to be something so easy and naive. Haven't learned your lesson from the first time huh?"_ Floated Leon's voice in her head from many conversations and meetings passed.

"I'll be sure to add you to the list," Luka smiled congenially, "though you might have to fight Von and several others for the prize. It's interesting to see that the Tin-Man might have a heart after all but I'm afraid I already have plans for Dean, very big plans." As pathetic a man as Dean was he was just bursting at the seams with potential for him to be anything Luka wanted him to be. He was the only one out of all four that was the most human, the most pure; it gave way to so many possibilities.

"We aren't trinkets you can mold, play with and fuck up. Just because we have something us doesn't mean we aren't still human and should be treated like animals or toys. Let me guess you view that differently and you have something planned for all of us. Here's a challenge do your worst if you can but I know for a fact call it high confidence that all of us won't bend or break so easy," Alex spat in Luka's face feeling her play with her hair made Alex jerk away and she glared.

_Keep strong, even though my weaknesses are known...never let the enemy win._

"A mighty boast for one who is tied up, had you not just begged for me to leave Dean unharmed I might have believed you, but we've already established Dean is by far the easiest one of the four to break, Sam will be tamed, you and Von are the strongest but the red head is already heading towards the trap I have set for her," Luka smiled pleasantly, "for her heart is also her weakest point."

_As well as the gift I bestowed upon her will awaken her blood lust and she will search out combat to sate that hunger_.

"I'd love for you to be there to see them all fall," she invited stepping back from Alex and waving one of the men over, "until then my men will entertain you," she nodded to the man as he unfurled his whip, "I know it's not much but unfortunately we're not graced with the creative landscape of the Inferno."

Alex heard the whip through the air before it cracked down on her back and she winced, flinching as it made contact, not giving the satisfaction to Luka or the two men with screams, instead she locked eyes with the female looking unamused. She was in fact worried about the others and hearing that Dean was the easiest to break she didn't want to know what was his poison to break his soul, to break the man that she knew...it was hard to think about it. Yet a part of her knew what his Achilles was. His brother.

"Curious to see what you have in store to break me, right now you aren't living up to your reputation. Any demon, any creature, any human can threaten a loved one easily, yeah I admit that Dean-but you sound too sure about yourself that you will break all of us." Wince, a small sound escaped her and she sucked in her bottom lip from the lashings as they were cutting deeper, the back of the dress no doubt ruined beyond use. "And so far your knowledge of entertainment is by far the most boring I have ever witnessed."

"Entertainment? This is far from entertainment for me," Luka laughed, "though I will admit it is amusing to watch you try to save face now that you've found your missing bravado." Alex had already given up the ghost and now she dared to challenge Luka to do her worst, she hadn't even begun to show Alex what was in store for her. This was preliminary meet and greet, Luka was getting to know Alex so she could better enjoy the moment when Dean lay broken at her feet.

"I'm curious to find out what is considered entertainment for you," Alex said, wincing at the next crack on her back and her body tensed, eyes fluttering shut and her head hung. "Fuck!" she groaned in pain.

"You'll find out soon," Luka promised. In a week's time her guests will have arrived and the festivities would begin. Sam wouldn't be ready but that wouldn't stop her from putting him in the ring with the human fighters that would make quite a show.

When the men had finished with two more whips Alex's breathing was ragged and she could feel the cold seep into the wounds and it made her body shake from the exposure. Her teeth were slightly chattering in her closed mouth and her eyes fluttered open feeling utterly sick to her stomach though she refused to remove the bile she knew was inside.

_Dean...I...I hope you are alright._

"Take her someplace where she can rest," Luka instructed the men and walked away. She had other matters neither less nor more important but that needed seeing to all the same. Von, the clever minx was no doubt on her way to The Foundations now in search of her lover. She would leave her be, for a time until she saw fit to show her, her place as well, only because she had people with whom she had to have word with first.

Feeling them loosen the ropes she was led to what appeared to be back at the settlement but Alex wasn't sure she was so cold and falling in and out from the pain that was blinding her vision. She was lying on her stomach on an animal fur blanket; a pillow underneath her head, warmth and wet was on her back.

_How did I get here? Did I pass out?_

A scream ripped from her throat when water and cloth met the wounds and she pressed her chest into the fur and wood underneath it. She knew she was naked underneath the blanket covering her ass and down. Hearing someone hum soothingly and lovingly brushing her hair from her face, Alex saw the little girl she had been playing with earlier sitting in front of her playing with her hair. "It's okay," she said and Alex nuzzled her face into the pillow and closed her eyes falling back to sleep.


	159. Chapter 159

Von was well acquainted with the affects of the powder that Gaile had used on her, after all she had used it frequently enough herself which was probably why Gaile was as surprised as she was when Von pulled a dagger out and held it to her throat. Away from the eyes of all, Gaile had been foolish in thinking she could handle one like Von on her own.

"Speak anything above a whisper and your blood will be feeding the soil at our feet," Von threatened, closing the door of Gaile's caravan behind them. Or at least Von assumed it was Gaile's, this was where she had been led and it would have to do. Her scowl deepened and she pressed the blade against the woman's throat close to piercing it, then she leaned in and sniffed Gaile's hair. Von didn't understand how it was possible but she could smell Sam on this woman and it made her blood boil. "First you're going to tell me where the tall dark haired man you took from the town is, and then you're going to tell me where my dog is and how I can get myself and my friends out of here," she pressed through her teeth, eyes shimmering with flecks of amethyst.

Gaile stood her ground and the knife at her throat was anything but threatening. If this woman wanted to hurt her or kill her then she better do it, it would be no worse than when Luka got a hold of her. She was loyal to Luka, she ran the gypsies and she was thankful for all the things that Luka had done for them. Sheltered them all, created them into one big family, protected them, taught them more than they ever thought imaginable and they never suffered from poverty or the cold.

"I don't have to tell ye anything. Kill me if that is what ye wish, to spill my blood if that makes ye happy. I can tell that the man ye are speaking of is of some importance to ye. If I am correct a lover perhaps maybe more. Ye will see him when Luka wants ye to. As for the dog, it's staying in this camp. And my answer to the final is there is no way. Luka will let ye go when she wants. I am not the victim of ye as of now, a simple blade to my throat," she paused, bending her head back a bit and digging in her neck more, "Will not make me speak all. Plague."

Plague. For some reason the word struck a chord with Von, a decidedly deadly one. "No, you are only the victim of Luka you pathetic sack of meat."

Von's hand gripped the woman's jaw leaving scorch marks with her fingertips and clamping over Gaile's mouth so she could not scream from the pain. Von's grip was tight enough to break Gaile's jaw and she watched as the flesh of her pretty face began to redden and blister.

"I do not care what Luka wants, her law means as little to me as your life does, I gave you the chance to save your own life, the time for games has long since passed my patience, if you're so eager to die then I'll happily be the last thing you see before your eyes go dark." Tracing the blade away from her neck, Von trailed it down Gaile's arm, impaling it into the woman's lower arm and pinning it the wooden wall. Grabbing a scrap of cloth she gagged the woman, burnt flesh peeling away from her face as she wrapped it around her head. Then she grabbed Gaile's other hand and started to break her fingers, "This is what happens to those who are loyal to Luka, and I'm just beginning."

Breathing out with the gag in her mouth, her skin was beginning to glisten with first signs of sweat from exertion on pain and screaming into the cloth. Gaile held fear within her at not being able to function again with her jaw, the other stuff hurt a lot too, but she had to keep reminding her that she had made peace with her mistress, Luka would be proud of her for staying true, Luka would sense her distress to send help for her. She had to, but the screams and fear grew and even doubt began to place into her in small increments.

Gaile started to notice hot wet tears peeking down her cheeks and her breathing hitched at the pain at what would be sobs. This woman, this plague, this thing looking at her through amethyst orbs frightened her; she had never seen such a being before. Powerful this woman was powerful and Gaile was scared.

_Loyal, Luka is my home, she is my family, she helped me, and she saved us. She will save me. If I die, I will not have died unloved, unhealthy, and untrue._

"What happened to your bravery?" Von asked, massaging the broken bones in Gaile's hand making it turn red and purple and in some places already going black. "I can see that doubt in your eyes mingled in there with the rest, fuck I can even smell it which amazes me." Von smiled narrowing her eyes. "No, Luka is not going to save you."

Pain, it was the best thing to show you who a person truly was, pain gave clarity and Von could see that Gaile was very afraid, as she should be. Von took her wrist and broke it and then dislocated her elbow, all Gaile had to do was tell her where Sam was being kept, where Sorcha was and how to get them out without a problem. It wasn't that difficult, now Gaile was left with no choices because it was Von that was going to decide whether to kill Gaile or leave her to die a slow and agonizing death. The smell and sensation of fear coming off of Gaile were things Von had never really appreciated before; then again she had never tortured a human like this before.

Von felt like she was pulling the wings off a fly as she pulled on Gaile's arm making it ever more useless, feeling tendons snapping under the skin and muscles tear. Her amethyst orbs bored into Gaile's normal human ones and she tried not to laugh, "Little girl, you are praying to a god that doesn't live here."

Gaile was crying at the pain this time no silence, just cries and screams and finally she managed to speak though it was muffled, "At least I know a god will take me compared to ye." She wouldn't tell Von where Sam was, but the more that she was hurt, the more she was being broken; she knew she'd die and it would be slow. Why not tell her? Why not tell Von? What would really happen to her if she informed about her precious dogs? "Fine! Fine!" she shouted through the cloth. "I'll talk. I'll tell ye where yer mutts lie."

Von stopped her intricate ministrations, "I'm listening," she said patiently leaving Gaile's arm be to watch her face.

Whatever made her change her mind was unimportant, but if Von sensed that she was lying she'd cut out Gaile's tongue and make her eat it. The warning was plain on her face and if Gaile told the truth, what then? She wouldn't survive with her arm as broken as it was, it would have to lost or she would die, or Von might spare some mercy for her and kill her quickly and then maybe she would find some peace if she wasn't rotting in Hell.

"The Foundations. He's there. I've never been there so I can't show ye but it's beyond the camp. But Luka keeps all her animals in that place, if ye goes it'll be what she wants, what she has planned on. Ye are animal and human so the Foundations could be yer home or the other one will be. With how much a plague ye are I'd say Foundations," Gaile spoke.

"And what of my dog?" Von pressed. Going to the Foundations would be a trap, Von never had any thoughts otherwise, she had gotten out of traps before and she would again. Again the name Plague met her ears and she wanted to ask Gaile what she meant by the word but she had no time to spare. The lives of her friends were worth more than the origin of a name.

Gaile released a shaky breath from the pain and she closed her eyes before reopening them and staring dead into Von's. "With Leah. His caravan...his tent is just south of the main tent and is near the start of the settlement that leads to the village. Ye will know who he is when ye see him. Blond and has a young daughter running around the age of three named Jocelyn. The name fits not hard to spot."

"You're useful after all, I'm beginning to wonder if I should keep you around," Von leaned in close to her face, Gaile's burnt flesh smelled like pork, "See was it really so hard to tell me, you didn't have to go through all this, now you're useless to your people Luka would only think to keep you as food for one of her pets or to make you a pet." Taking her face in her hand she turned Gaile's head this way and that. "Since you smell like food, food would be the more likely, a grim fate I'm afraid unless you were to die now, which won't happen as I've thought of a better use for you."

Gaile held her head up high as she stared back at Von after hearing the words about being a better use. It was scary to see the delight in Von's face when they were spoken and from what she had already gone through she knew that it was sheer fun that Von was having by torturing her. "Luka will forgive me. Like I said I have made peace with my mistress."

Von said nothing to the gypsy, only relieving her of her coin purse. Luka was not forgiving, especially when it came to treachery and would slowly kill Gaile if Von wasn't the one to do it first. "You're awfully prideful and certain for someone who's terrified and about to die."

"Remember those words ye are speaking. They always suit the person who lets them fall from their tongue," Gaile replied, "In the end at least. If I die now or later by whatever means, I know I at least have fulfilled my purpose here."

"I would say you have at that," Von pulled the dagger from Gaile's arm and stabbed just under the ribs on her left hand side. Slicing across she stabbed the knife back in Gaile's flailing arm and shoved her hand inside the wound, past and under the ribs.

Moving up through all the hot quivering wet organs she found the one she wanted and grabbed hold of the pulsing muscle, watching the expression on Gaile's face as she tried to scream past the gag in her mouth. Von's hand came free with Gaile's vibrant red heart weeping blood down her hand and arm, the rich smell of blood choking the air in the room made Von's eyes flutter. She stuffed the heart in a sack, wiped what blood she could get off on Gaile's clothes and exited the caravan with her cloak wrapped around her and her hood over her face. She disappeared quickly out of the camp, meaning to fetch her horse to make a faster journey when she found her pace had quickened enough to make due on her own.

888

Temptation lay before Sam and he wasn't sure whether to give into it or not. He was hungry and he hadn't eaten since god knows when. Before the event with Von in the motel room he remembered he had left untouched food in that very room. Not eaten since early yesterday morning but not knowing how time was there and here, how much and passed for all he knew it had been days.

_To take it or don't? Starve or be satiated?_

Crawling forward tentatively he licked his lips, eyes intent on the slab of bloody meat from what animal or being it didn't matter at the moment. Pausing a few inches from it his hand hovered over and Sam was hesitant. Finally deciding he took it, slipping and coating and he brought it to his mouth. Opening...here it goes. One taste, one spark on his buds and he was instantly devouring it like the best meal in the world for one night only.

When it was all gone he licked his hands clean before standing and walking towards the door to his cell. Looking out with amber orbs he searched the area, shaking his head, calming his breathing and trying to remove what he had done.

_"Monster!"_

"I'm not that...I'm Sam..." he breathed.

Sam was checking the cell, looking for possible ways of entry and exit only finding there were none and he yelled out in frustration, kicking at the door to the cell and stalking the other direction to bang his fists against the harsh wall. "Have to get out of here."

888

Darla had sent for Isabeu and that was who she got, after waiting for the caravan to come, she finally saw it. Watching the woman stumble out of the back battered from a whipping but still remained that beautiful underneath the smudges of dirt on her body and clothes. Taking her leash she led her down the hall and to the door where Dean was. Undoing the lock on the leash but keeping the collar on, she did the same with the lock on the door before pushing Isabeu inside.

"Have fun with him Isabeu, do whatever you wish and don't disappoint," Darla ordered, closing the door, locking it and walking away, leaving the pet to her new toy.

Dean was leaning against the corner when the door opened and he perked up his head to see a young blond girl being shoved into the room with him. One look at her screamed freak, even if she was hot beneath all that dirt, a freak was a freak and those nails of hers weren't the work of a manicurist. And the way she looked, eyes wide and sky blue and wild just like the open sky. This girl only appeared like a girl and when she stepped closer Dean could smell the dog on her it was that embedded in her dress and skin.

_She probably is a dog for all I know._

He raised up his hands when she growled at him and that made her step back, flinching. Which Dean saw that as a good sign, if she could stay away from him then he would stay away from her and they would all get along just fine. Then she started to sniff the air and step closer again, tilting her head to the side like a curious dog. This man smelled like Sam and to look at him Isabeu could see a likeness in appearance but not in demeanor.

She had been beaten badly for not doing as she was told, and she did not wish for that to happen again. Hurt and angry she growled again at the man with his hands raised to her, showing he was not there to hurt, hoping she would back off. Like Sam, and not, this one was not the same, this one was human and would not be able to reject her advances without a fight that would surely put more injury to him than to her.

Isabeu did not want to be hurt again, she still ached from the wounds, and being silver they were healing slowly and she winced when nerves pinched to remind her of how she had disappointed. Before Sam she would not have minded to hurt this man, she would have enjoyed it, but this one smelled of Sam, smelled of blood relation. Because of this she did not want to, but she had to and she could see that this man could see it too.

Isabeu was on Dean the minute he was stupid enough to look away from her when he heard another noise come from outside. It only took that split second for him to turn his head back for her to be digging her claws into his shirt and throwing him to the ground. For a little thing she had a lot of strength, more than a large male but it wasn't like he was just going to lie there and take whatever she was going to do. He grunted and cursed, shouting once when her claws went in deep as he wrestled with her.

When she snapped in his face revealing her fangs that made him twice as much desperate to get her off and he barely managed to wrestle her away, giving her a kick in the stomach. Rolling off to his side, huffing and wincing about to stand up when Isabeu jumped on his back, tearing at his clothes and shoving her head between where his arm was lifting up and his neck to tear at his shoulder.

Screaming as pain flared across his shoulder and down his back he slammed her into the wall again and again and she only bit down harder, grabbing at him with her claws. He grabbed her head and drove his fingers into any area he could, hooking a finger up one of her nostrils and one plunging into her eye he pulled and pushed with everything he had until she dropped away screaming and clutching at her face. Dean dropped to the ground, holding his wounded arm to him, trying not to whimper at the pain that was shooting through his body like a wild fire. He kept his pain fevered eyes on her while she wailed and cried but he did not feel sorry, the bitch fucking bit him and he wanted to do worse to her.

888

Von was afraid she had passed where she was supposed to go when she noticed a drop off the face of the hill she was on and two spots of light below, torches used sparingly. If she hadn't bothered to look that way she would have missed them, but luckily out of all the scents in the air Sam's was faintly detectable. Weaving her way down the hill she met the first toppled stone of the large ruins, perhaps once a temple or a castle. Past that were many more, broken and weathered into the earth, both appearing like they were returning to it and emerging from it.

Stalking between the shadows the scent of animals became stronger and she let it lead her to an opening where one of the torches was hung on the stone face of a crumbled wall. The two guards that saw her didn't stand a chance as she rushed down the steps towards them, sword drawn. While one slumped against the wall and started to fall down the stairs the other held onto the sword sticking from his chest as he died. Von kicked him down the stairs after the other one and held her hand out, the wooden iron plated door at the bottom swung open as it blasted into splinters and twisted metal.

A guard stood by Sam's door, poking fun at the bear, when the hurried footfall of boots came closer accompanied by a man shouting in terror, "The Morrigan!" came his cry and would not let the guard at Sam's cell stop him to ask what his problem was. He only shouted, "No, no," and shoved the other man off as he ran down the hall his face white with panic and smirched with blood.

Men screaming and a loud noise like grinding metal came down the hall, some of the other animals, the wolves, called out, howling, roaring and shouting agitated by the noise or perhaps the great amount of energy that was stressing the stone of the walls like a mighty storm. More boots and shouts and swords clanging together, the wet sticky smell of blood came closer as did the energy and some of the werewolves could be heard banging on their cages.

The guard at Sam's cage went ghost white, eyes wide as a scream ripped through the air and a man's body came flying towards him in a mangled heap. It fell on him as he tried to grab it and he scrambled from under it, flipping it over to see its face frozen with fear with his throat ripped out. Bodies slapping up against stone and then footfall, lighter than before, closer ever closer.

The gait of a woman, or a hunter, perhaps both and then she came into view, covered in the blood of the labor of her deeds. Her cloak had been forgotten somewhere along the way in favor of being able to move and the sleeves of her tunic and her tunic in general were splattered as was her leather jerkin in the blood of the men she had slain. Eyes the divine flame of amethyst with something else warring in them, another color unknown to her, fighting for dominance.

Sam's head snapped to the door in the instant he felt that presence, in the instant his senses picked up her scent and he never had smelled her so strongly before. The sound of guards screaming, running and dying came to his ears and he ran to the bars of his cage.

"Von," he sighed in relief, before he found himself rubbing along the bars in hunger and lust, stepping back and turning away he didn't want Von to see him like this. What was happening to him? First taste of raw meat coated in mouth watering blood, fat and a nice bone it was like he was satisfied completely that something was growing inside him that he'd seen in what he hunted.

Von turned to see Sam, joy coming to her eyes, when the tip of a sword was pressed to her chest and she turned to see the guard and to smell him too. He had pissed himself and it was leaking onto the stone floor, Von laughed and the sword flew from his hand and she grabbed him while he tried to run and swung him around. The man screamed and wailed, seeing his comrades come running down the hall to help him but it was too late. He screamed one last time then a sharp rip and sucking noise filled the gap and Von dropped the man at her feet a section of spine held in her fist.

The whoosh of arrows came to Von's ears and then the arrows themselves. Two went into her, the feathered ends bobbing before her hand could hold them steady at her stomach as she stumbled back with surprise on her face. Another hit her in the shoulder before the men dared to come closer, one unlocking the cell adjacent to Sam while the others went to grab her. She groaned and cried out when she broke two of the arrow shafts in half arms flying to one of the men's heads she snapped his neck.

"I'll kill all of you!" she laughed as they fought to shove her into the cage, taking her weapons from her as they stabbed her and beat her. "Every single one of you!" the door slammed closed and locked and she pressed herself against it to see the men retreating, stepping back a little to look down at her. It didn't even register in her brain that she should be dead by now; she only wanted what was left of the arrows out of her. 

888

Waking up after so long of resting, Alex found that the caravan she was in wasn't empty, the woman and her children were playing and eating some fruit. She had held the sheet to her and after being told that there were fresh new clothes for her behind the curtain in the caravan Alex headed there to change. It was slightly different then the two things she had worn yesterday.

The peasant dress was the same blue that the previous had been while the outer skirts were clear purple with a black corset that ended underneath her breasts to push them up. Walking out she asked if it was alright for her to go outside. When the woman said it was fine, Alex smiled and stepped through the caravan door and onto the ground void of snow. It was like the other camp but bigger, the weather seemed to be different and controlled here compared to beyond the settlement.

_I should look for Dean. I need to find him. But I doubt any of these people will let me. I feel like I am under constant eagle eye. This is going to be a fucking bitch._

888

Dean lay on his back, breathing hard with a bloodied rock in his hand. He had used it to beat Isabeu's head in which only did good enough to get her off of him again after she had healed. His wounds had healed too, though it felt like it took them longer to do so than other times, maybe animal bites were different, or maybe the fact it was a werewolf. That worried him being bitten, he couldn't think about it, he could worry about it after worrying about whether he was going to get eaten or not.

Isabeu lay curled in the corner, unconscious, or sleeping. Dean hadn't slept, not one damn wink, not with that thing in the room with him, he had stayed wide awake, ready for the next sound of movement that would tell him she was going to attack. The fuck he was going to sleep, he was not going to be puppy chow, not again.

888

The knowledge of morning being there registered in Sam's brain. He had hid himself away from Von's eyes hating that he had gotten her into this mess in this place and he was worried about what she would see if he turned around. He was afraid of what he would do. When the guards had helped clear out the dead and wounded, he knew that the dead wouldn't be buried not when there were animals to feed where he was.

Sam lay down his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed and he begged for his eyes to change back to the normal blue-green but they refused. His stomach grumbled and he whimpered at the feeling of thirst and hunger pulling at his being. Von had calmed down, but he could pick up the tang of her blood and he moaned at it rested on his tongue as if it was really there. He could distinctly remember the taste of it...

_I'm so fucked up._

Shoes shuffling down the hallway and he finally rolled his head to the side to see who it was. The power rolling from them and he furrowed his brows, scrambling onto his hands and feet and he wasn't sure to back away or go forward and he licked his lips in anticipation before giving in and standing, pressing himself up against the bars like the dangerous animal he was as he stared at the familiar woman. Luka.

Von had retreated to a corner of her cell, pulling the arrows out while she whimpered and grunted. She fingered the tips silver barbs, no wonder they had been a bitch to dig out. She tossed them aside, breathing shaky the wounds on her body already beginning to heal and she wondered with some fright what was happening to her. Her fingers traced the collar at her neck and again she tried to get it off with no luck, only furthering to annoy and agitate her. She wished to see Sam but he had hidden himself just as she had, she didn't know what had come over her and it had never left. The need, the desire to kill was still there and she looked at the blood on her body, still wet in some areas, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips.

Growling her head whipped up when she felt the familiar energy of Luka enter the hallway and stand across from her at Sam's cage. She stood and grabbed onto the bars of her cell, pressing herself against them as if to aid her in getting closer to the witch so she could tear her head off. "Luka," she growled, amethyst orbs narrowing on the witch as she turned giving Von a full view of Sam. Von did look at him but her attention swiftly went to Luka as the witch spoke.

"I knew you'd come here, I had this room prepared especially for you, you really should be more careful," Luka chided with a laugh, "But you knew it was a trap anyway and you still came, wanting to save your precious lover," she bit her lip as she took in Sam.

Von snarled not caring where the compulsion to do so came from and gripped the bars till her bloody knuckles were bone white. Stupid fucking bars were in the way of Luka's throat and they gave a mild protest as Von pulled at them. "I'm going to kill you bitch and dance in your blood."

Luka laughed and turned her head to Sam, her energy coaxing out to brush along his skin, "Did you hear that Sam, turns you on doesn't it, Von being vicious and animalistic, if you had been watching instead of hiding you would have seen how much she enjoyed killing those men. If she was more like you she would have rolled around in their blood drinking it up, it would have gotten her all hot and bothered..."

Von clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the bars, "Shut up," she ground out.

"Speaking of that how is that trinket I gave you treating you by the way, a couple more days with that on and you would have been playing in the blood of those men like it was strawberry syrup, something you have to look forward to. Now Von if you don't mind, I didn't come here for you, I came to check on Sam," Luka smiled at the tall hunter, gazing into his amber orbs as he stared down at her. "How are you doing Sam, finding everything to your satisfaction?" she traced a finger down his bare chest and pulled away before he could think to grab her. A sultry smile formed its way onto her lips as Von growled behind her making some of the other wolves react more to her than to Luka.

Sam stared down at her and he pressed himself more to the bars but he didn't understand that he wasn't doing it out of trying to bite her hand off but for her to touch him more. Something was definitely wrong here...He stared at her and then Von with lust in his eyes, he could press them into the ground or walls so hard, not caring if there was blood or pain. "What are you doing to me?" he asked his voice filled with pain as he veered his attention to a spot on the floor in the hallway.

_I'm hungry, I'm...not acting like myself..._

Hands gripping the bars tightly he twisted them around as his body kept it pressed tight and tall against them. Sam felt her energy brush over him and coax him to meet her eyes and he found himself doing just that. A small sweat was suiting his skin from the exertion it was taking him to try and pull away and yet stay where he was.

"Leave him alone," Von roared, her energy pressed against the bars, not able to get past them to Luka. The others were getting more agitated with the energies and smells filling the halls, a chorus of howls broke out and calls.

"Von, Von, Von, if you're lonely I'll do you."

"Fuck off!" she shouted.

"I already am," the voice moaned back.

To watch Luka touch Sam and to see Sam wanting it was too much that tears of anger and hurt stung Von's eyes but would not fall. The bitch was making him want her, manipulating him and Von could see that he was starved, both for food and attention. Wrath filled her, boiling in her veins magma hot and unable to use her magick she started to physically attack the door, rattling, kicking, throwing herself at it. Angrier and angrier till she screamed, howls accompanying her from other wolves whose cages were rattling as well.

Luka had been ignoring Von, running her hand over the expanse of Sam's chest, knowing Von was seeing every bit of it. She was loving the pain that she was causing Von at only a simple touch; the red head was such a violent and jealous creature. There was only a pique of annoyance on her face when some of her other pets began to start up; apparently they favored the new female and were supporting her as well as yearning for her attentions. Luka didn't like that they were yearning for Von more than her, and she had the well guarded fear that if that was the case that her little spell over Sam wouldn't hold.

Werewolves always had an attraction to witches, like dragonflies to water. Sam was attracted to a witch but he also had the love of that witch, the undying, unbreakable love of a woman who was also a witch and that made all the difference. Hence Luka's eagerness to coax Sam into her hands.

Feeling Luka's power intensify to the point that he only felt what Von was doing like the bass on the music was barely there and wanted to be turned up yet he couldn't find the switch to. When the power increased from Luka his eyes widened and he was up as far as he could be against the bars and he was staring right into her eyes, scanning her body from head to toe and he grinned slowly.

_No. Stop._

His hips rose closer and in need and he growled in his exhale as he had to get past his barrier. This was insane, the sounds of the other animals reacting and he snapped at them all, a bark that came from him violently and demanding like Luka was channeling through him as well, they all slowly died down to whimpers and silenced. Attention turning back to Luka he slid his hands down the bars. "Why..." he began, knowing he was asking why she was doing this to him but he knew why and yet the why also meant why wouldn't she come in and touch him more, let him take her there but that was because she was making him feel this way.

Luka only smiled when he asked why, innocent and needy like a child. She prided herself on drowning out Von from Sam, it was a task but the cage Von was in helped. The poor boy was pressed against the bars so tight, an animal in need of much love and attention and desperate for it. Werewolves were desperate for affection even if it was misguided or disguised as such; they craved it because they were so often denied it. The good ones anyway, the bad ones had learned to live without it or mistook it for something else like being fed or having a mate thrown in their cell that they could fuck till they were raw. It was simple why she was doing this to Sam, because she could, she enjoyed it made him feel like he was enjoying it and made Von suffer for it. This was only the beginning for Von's suffering as the days wore on with that collar around her neck.

_If Sam has mind enough to not sulk away from Von and hide he will see it too, which is what I plan on._

Von was frantic, grabbing at the bars and making them protest but unable to give out. She was shaking all over, undeterred by Sam's bark it only served to encourage her efforts where it had intimidated the others. Kicking and pulling at the door's lock she braced her hands on the bars, feet spaced out and leaning forward. Her breathing had gone hard and she felt light headed and shaky, blinking to clear her head.

"Sam," she clenched her eyes shut, licking at her dry lips while she tried to catch her breath. Von's body was burning up. "SAM!"

_Please listen to me, listen Sam, don't...don't let her poison, she's poisoning you with her magick, it's a toxin, please don't let her, Sam I love you, I...love you._

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight whatever Luka was doing to him. Von was calling him, Von was telling him that she loved him and that this was hurting her. It was hurting him too and damn it...Sam found it hard. Ruby had told him that for some reason werewolves were drawn to witches, apparently it was hard to have control with powerful witches.

"Stop, fuck, stop it please," Sam growled, his forehead resting on the bar and he slammed his hands against the bars to tighten around them, attempting at stepping back from them he found his body coming forwards and smacking back to where it had been.

_So hungry. Starve the dog and it leaves their control down. It's so hard to keep control right now or take it. Von I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I got mad at you, I never would hurt you and especially now. I know. I know what you are feeling and I'm sorry that I can't really...fuck...I..._

A growl rumbled in his chest and his eyes snapped open, he threw himself more against the bars and flicked his eyes to Von, feeling not only the lust from Luka but the one to act out at Von, act like the animal he was. He barked, snarled and snapped his jaw at Von while he gripped the bars and allowed Luka to touch his chest.

_I'm sorry._

Von felt a howl crawl up her throat but she swallowed it back down looking up, making herself suffer by watching Luka pet Sam. She snarled only at Luka, Sam had let her know that he was sorry and how hard it was for him to control, he was still learning how. She had to understand and she did but it still hurt to see it, at least he was trying to fight it. Fighting and losing.

Dragging her eyes away she saw a young man, about the age of twenty-one staring at her. Then he started making gestures and hand signals to her in hopes that she would understand what it was he was trying to say without having to say it. She watched him move his hands up and over, pointing to a corner, then pressed his palms together and rested his head on them like he was sleeping. The he acted as if he was breaking something and throwing it, then he pointed to Luka. With the confusion of his gestures Von didn't get it at first but then she nodded and cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner.

Wanting to kill Luka for touching Sam she had forgotten her ability to rationalize and think clearly, the blood thirsty rage that had awoken in her hadn't helped either. Pushing herself away from the bars she went to her cot, straw mattress and wooden frame. Pulling up the mattress she broke off a piece of wood by slamming her hand down on it. It barely hurt, not that she noticed as she picked up the sharp splintered bit and went back to the bars. Taking aim she whipped the object at Luka with every ounce of her strength which wasn't lacking now that she was super charged. The piece of wood struck Luka and embedded in her back, causing her to scream out in pain and fall against the bars where she had been petting Sam while blood seeped through her gown.

Von was proud, that definitely broke Luka's concentration over Sam and she looked to the young man who had his hands clamped over his mouth trying not to laugh. "I told you to leave him alone," Von shouted angrily hands gripping the bars as she glared at Luka who was in terrible pain by her hands.

It was that moment that Luka was up against him on the other side of the bars, the connection broken, the scream of pain, the blood...his hands snaked through the bars and held her to him, massaging the wound and he lifted one away and back to him and he stared at it. Hunger. Thirst. Her screams made him excited and he stared back at Von and then down at Luka, his tongue snaking out and cleaning up his hand and he closed his eyes, groaning before he placed that hand back where it was, bringing the other up and to his face.

Opening his eyes he tightened his hold on her and all that showed on Sam now was that of a hungry animal and the knowledge that food was right there. "You taste good," he observed, a grin flashing on his face that would make the author of the Three little pigs proud on a vision of the big bad wolf. His eyes brightening like molten amber, swirling and the pupil dilating slightly. He could only imagine that if he had claws and sharp teeth he could do so many things.

Shrieking Luka tried to get away but Sam held her fast, this sudden weakness frightened her and she knew it was more than the pain from the forsaken piece of wood that Von had tried to impale her with. She pushed and slumped like a child trying to get their parent to let them go and the parent just held on and let them hurt themselves by trying to get away. "Sam listen to me, look at me," she commanded but it was too late and she could hear Von laughing behind her, a delighted and sadistic sound. There was hunger in it too a desire to see more blood spilled.

Von pressed against the bars and watching, her whole body was restless with excitement. She wanted to pace back and forth squeeze through the bars to get to Luka to hurt her, her petty spell was broken and Sam had her. "Kill her Sam," Von couldn't keep the huskiness from her voice or the thrill that was glowing in her bright violet eyes, "kill her."

Kill her. It was that simple of a command and yet Sam couldn't do it, how he wanted to kill her it wasn't right. "I'm not a monster..." Sam breathed, his grip loosening and he backed away from the bars, he wasn't going to give into the hunger, and he wasn't going to let himself be controlled.

Luka deserved to die but he couldn't eat her, he couldn't tear her apart with his own hands like he did those vampires, like he did to Kate. He was human, he was Sam. Von was human and yet he knew that she wanted him to kill Luka like the werewolf he was and he couldn't.

"I can't...I can't kill her. Not like this," he finished, gesturing to himself, to his eyes.


	160. Chapter 160

Von frowned her heart sinking, now was not the time to be sympathetic to ones humanity, she would never think that Sam was a monster, all he had to do was snap her neck and it would be over. Her emotions were a confusion of opposites she was beyond angry and yet relieved that Sam was still Sam; she wanted to hold him and tell him everything was alright and that he was right. But in this moment she couldn't if she wasn't behind the bars she would tear Luka limb from limb, her hate for her was deep from the day she met her. She wouldn't have thought twice about shredding the witch to pieces.

Luka crawled away and managed to pull the bit of wood out of her back, head bowed and curtained by her thick dark hair. A mocking laugh came from her lips and she stubbornly got to her feet and went to Von, the noise of boots making them known down the hall. "The animal is more human than you are Von, such a human sympathetic werewolf, so different than the one that attacked your family."

The cage door flew open and Von was about to take that as her chance to attack when several men poured in and subdued her, strapping her down and hooking the ropes around silver o-rings embedded in the ceiling. Naturally she struggled and meant to kill them and felt her power swell when the door closed again and she felt it dampen down again. She growled at the men and tugged on her bindings, trying to fight them off as they stripped her down.

"I would know, I'm the one that sent it after you, you weren't home so naturally it had to kill your parents. A necessary loss to set you on the right path. Now Sam gets to see how much of an animal you really are, maybe he can learn a thing or two."

Von's breathing picked up, she faced the wall away from Sam but knew that Sam could see her and she tried not to show the flinch when she heard the crack of the whip against the stone to let her know what was coming. "Don't watch Sam, don't watch me," she begged and the first crack fell on her back below the wings she had tattooed on her back. Her hands fisted around the rope and her whole body tightened, the second one came before she could catch her breath. The third one was deep and made her cry out, her body trembled but she still stood determined, that other color beginning to war with the amethyst in her shining orbs.

When the whip cracked, Sam was rushing towards the bars this time out of the need to help save Von. "Leave her alone! Stop!" he growled.

Luka turned to Sam, unamused and looking truly wicked as she smiled at the hunter turned wolf, "No," she went back to watching Von being whipped, blood weeping in artistic sweeps down her pale freckled back and thighs.

Slamming his fists on the bars he swore he could feel the whipping Von was receiving and he fell to his knees, inhaling deeply from the pain and he stared up at Luka as she ignored him. "Please! If you stop just...I'll do anything, just stop!"

_Von..._

"That's sweet of you, Von needs to learn her lesson and this is not nearly as bad as what I can do, what I have done to her, maybe after a few more minutes I'll reconsider your offer," Luka commented and instructed the man to keep going.

"Sam-" Von was cut off by the whip that sliced into her back and the rope jerked when she used it to keep her balance.

She could feel the heat of her blood flowing out of her and cooling off as it hit the floor and could hear as the man made his whip ready again. Her grip on the ropes tightened and she yelped when it hit her again, her breathing was ragged and her body was shaking violently. Something moved inside of her, ticking claws, she wanted to kill that had never left her but seeing Sam being Sam, that softened her enough to almost make her want to take the pain. But she was realizing she couldn't, she had to do something about it, because out of the two she was the one that was a monster.

_I love you Sam, but I begged you not to watch_, she thought as she screamed and her back arched as the whip danced across her skin.

Shaking his head as he watched he attempted at rattling the cage door yet it wasn't working, no dents, no thing which meant that it was enchanted, set up for things like him. "Von, hold on okay. It'll be fine. I'm here, you'll be fine. Just hold on through this."

"Can't-" her voice came out rough, muscles flexed and her back arched with the whip sting and a deep growl came out instead of a scream. She was beginning to understand what was happening to her, what the collar was intended for even though she wasn't one hundred percent certain. All the signs made it clear. "Can't…" she groaned and her eyes fluttered, the purple of her eyes swirling with amber, threatening to choke it out, instead blending with it, merging, the two shades becoming another.

Von tugged on the ropes, crying out when the whip ate another strip of her back. A heavy growl escaped her and she yanked on the ropes, the metal o-ring clanking more and more. And the more she fought with it the more she was whipped until her back was a mess of bloody ribbons and she stood in a puddle of blood. "Kill you," Von hissed and tugged on the rope, the bolts keeping the o-ring in the ceiling started coming loose.

"Stop! Luka! Enough! Please just stop doing this to Von! Stop please!" Sam yelled, a loud roar left him as he felt some more of the whips on his back but there were no marks there was no blood on him and he screamed out in pain when he felt a bone shift underneath his skin.

_All this pain, all this...it's too much. Is it possible to change before the full moon? I hope not._

Bringing his head up his eyes swirled amber and he growled. "Please, stop. Von you have to hold on. Try!"

Her face was a mask of pain, body covered in blood and sweat, eyes scrunched shut and a scream ripped from mouth when she felt not only the whip but a bone shift beneath her skin. She gasped tugging on the rope one final time when it came free from the ceiling, dust and rock coming with it. Von turned at the same time the man frantically let loose his whip and the leather tongue lashed her face. Her head jerked to the side auburn hair curtaining her face as she stood there half bowed a low growl trickling from her mouth. An eye peeked out from the veil of red, not dark green and not amethyst but a striking bronze.

The men trapped in the cage panicked, begging to be let out by the men on the outside and by Luka. Luka told the men that were safe to stay where they were and they did as they were told while the others continued to beg for their lives.

_I want Sam to see this._

Von stalked to the man with the whip him being the closest and still trying to fend her off. She moved too quick for him to react, already behind him with the rope used to restrain her in her hand. Snapping his neck like a twig with the rope she tossed the body aside like it was made of nothing and went to the next victim. Their swords meant nothing to her as she tore into them, grabbing limbs and breaking bones.

Watching Von kill those men, break them, tear them Sam not only felt deep inside the feeling of pain and fear of seeing Von this way but he also felt the want to join in, clean up what she had discarded and the screams made him happy, excited. It was wrong but at the same time it was right and it didn't make sense. When the men were all dead in the cage with her, Sam could hear Luka clapping and laughing. It was then that he snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Von..." he breathed.

Panting Von looked to Luka who was enjoying the show and then drew her attention to Sam and seeing his face she truly felt disgusted with herself. The blood was still warm on her hands and her wounds were closing over and she could feel that more changes had taken place, the brush of fangs against her lips, her nails longer and sharp.

_Monster._

Tears burned her eyes, angry at herself and hating what Sam had seen she retreated from the bodies to the corner of the room curling in on her. Being able to think about it she couldn't believe what she had done, and the joy at doing it was still strong inside of her.

"See the animal, I only gave her the push she needed, you're the one that set her free Sam," Luka laughed finishing clapping and holding her hands together in front of her with malicious joy sparkling in her eyes. "Don't feel so bad Von, you can't hide from what's inside of you anymore than you can fool me or Sam into thinking your human."

"Shut the hell up Luka," Sam growled, standing up and he groaned, leaning against the bars and staring at the corner that Von had disappeared to.

_Von, it's fine. It's okay. I understand._

Blinking a few times he then looked at Luka in confusion, "How did I set her free? I didn't do anything; you were the one that locked her up there, ordered those men to hurt her."

"True but I'm not the one that dropped the gate after Moriarty handed his pet over to you, that my dear boy is what woke up the beast inside the beauty," Luka bit her lip and sucked on it slowly in thought, she didn't have any plans on removing those bodies Von might get hungry in a couple days and those bodies would look like a buffet.

Von looked up at Sam with watery eyes, she wanted to be next to him to have him hold her, and she wanted that more than anything. How could she feel so strong one moment and so weak the next?

_Sam, I don't want to be like this, what I'm doing...what it makes me, a monster...I didn't want to ever let you see that, the thing inside of me._

A groan came from her chest, and she closed her lids tight over the glowing bronze orbs that had become her eyes. She was in pain, it wrapped over her body and mind, more than physical, how could Sam be as understanding as he was, this was why Von always hated herself.

"Von is her own person just because Moriarty says that I own her doesn't mean that I have taken away her free will. She might think she's a monster and hell if she is that is fine. Why? Because she isn't the only monster...she hasn't been around me. I'm a whole new fucking level of freak and it sickens me at how I wanted to join in. She's not alone. I care for her, I love her and what you are trying to show, what you have shown me...means nothing," Sam announced.

Finding Von when he heard her and saw her look up at him with tear filled eyes. He sensed that she hated him for being okay with her. Why was it so bad for him to understand? Why was it so bad for him to love her because of who she was and the extremities that came along with the package? "Do whatever you want to me...but leave Von alone."

"I _am_ doing whatever I want to you, Von is a part of that, if you feel left out Sam don't be your time is coming. Maybe you'll be able to control yourself better than she can," the dark haired witch mused, delighted at how Sam was begging to be the martyr in all this, begging to have his love spared. And yet Luka was surprised and curious also that Sam would still continue to feel so strongly towards Von after what he had seen. "You amaze me Sam; truly, it's rare to find love such as yours, truly unbreakable and burning with the intensity of the sun, especially towards one such as Von. You have already seen and heard much about her, do I need to speak anymore about the subject?" Luka posed happy to divulge the deep dark filth that was Von's soul.

"Screw you."

Sam glared at Luka and instantly he fell to his knees, rolling onto his back, his jaw clenched and his body arched and tensed at the energy being forced onto him. Snapping his head to the side he cried out in pain and his breathing was heavy. When it stopped for a short while, he went to get to his hands and knees, feeling it surge through him again his hands went to his body scratching. Fire, heat lots of it was searing underneath his skin. He had to get it away. Gone.

Luka spoke to him over her raised hand, "Mind your tone with me boy," she cautioned, twisting her hand just so to cause the energy to flood over Sam with a higher intensity.

Von had gotten back up from cowering like a frightened pup and was growling at Luka while she gripped the bars. Powerless she could only watch and she whined and growled, feeling the beast more and more like it was uncurling and stretching out from a long winter's nap. She felt it calling to her, displeased that it was being denied its freedom and knowing that they both wanted it badly. Her body pressed to the bars, back arched and eyes wide as she shared Sam's pain, once again their connection had grown even stronger. Von groaned, mouth opening wide to reveal long canine like fangs and a pained roar.

Luka would have used her power on Von too but she knew the red head witch was immune to her charms. However she was not a fool and had not missed that they shared a strong bond, forcing more pain on Sam she used that bond to her advantage and smiled when Von screamed and that scream sounded anything but human. "This is becoming interesting," Luka's eyes went from Sam writhing on the ground scratching at himself to Von who had the bars in her hands in a death grip. Her jaw was clenched; spittle running down her chin, only parting when a pained and needy groan came out of her when she felt her spine shift out of place.

His spine shifted, the vertebrae popping back into place slowly each one at a time. Sam kicked out and his head looked at Luka pleadingly to stop while he howled in agony, the pain was causing something inside him to stir and it didn't take a genius to know what it was. "Don't make me change," he managed before another yell entered the air.

_I haven't even had my full moon yet and she's making me..._

A roar, mingling with Von's as she felt what he was feeling and his shoulder popped forwards, making him see spots. "Stop! PLEASE!" Scratches suited his body and he didn't remember his pants being torn, nearly nothing there. A howl rolled from his throat and his hands flew to his head, fingers through his hair and an animal sound escaped his mouth when the shoulder popped back into place.

The other wolves were attentive, smelling the pain, stress and blood, the energy coming from the two as they writhed and came closer to their animal selves. They were both fresh bloods neither one having experienced what it was to change, one being forced by a witch's hand and the other by anger and the influence of the other. A couple of the wolves howled, cages rattled, the young man in the room next to Sam's was staring intently at Von as if he was transfixed his eyes a ghostly wolf blue and an intrigued growl coming from his parted lips. He watched the changes in her, doubled over and stomach clenching as she dropped to all fours, her cries of agony and rage excited him.

Hearing Sam cry out, catching glimpses of him writhing on the ground and begging for Luka to stop, Von couldn't take it. She wanted it to stop but she was afraid she was already too far gone, too angry and in the throes of the change. Explosive heat rippled up her spine and she screamed as muscles snapped and reformed over bones that were breaking, growing, to accommodate her new form. Her left hip slid out of place and she dropped to her side, fingers stretching out as she reached up, joints popping and nails darkening as they curled into claws.

Her freckles seemed to bleed out over her skin like ink dots, turning the pale white to milky red. Von stretched out with a howl, calling to Sam with her new voice and dragging herself on the ground her skin burning and itchy as she felt her hair grow, breaking out in a trail down her spine as her body continued to metamorphosis and grow.

Unlike the Loup-Garou her skin did not shed and slough off to be eaten, rather it stretched over the new frame being molded beneath it and hair thick and auburn grew from the milky red flesh. Von's spine elongated as her legs became useless when they broke and grew into stronger limbs causing her to whimper and cry out in an animal voice.

She clutched at her face, hiding it away with clawed hands that were becoming paws, black pads forming on her fingertips and palms. Her breathing came in short, wheezing gasps, she couldn't breathe as her human face reconfigured into that of the animal she was becoming. Bones and joints were snapping back into place and her screams came out more as whimpers and a grunt, sounding more and more satisfied as her transformation was reaching its completion.

The force that had been on him suddenly stopped and he felt his bones begin to slowly fix themselves in a less painful way to how they were supposed to be. Sam's breathing was heavy and he was sweating, looking down he found his pants pretty much gone. He didn't even remember tearing them up but the lines and tears were evident that he had done it. Rolling onto his side he groaned, the bars rested right against his flesh, cooling and he turned his head slightly to the right to find Luka kneeling down. He felt too weak to grab for her even if she came close, and right now his hands were of no use as he was resting on his forearms.

She honestly scared him when it came to that display of power. The fact that there might have been a possibility that she could have made him change before the moon came, all because of her power level and because she wished it to happen. He could have and yet he wasn't sure if it would have really happened. It was that pending horror that he was scared of Luka. Meeting her orbs he knew that she could make him do anything she wanted to and he'd have no way of refusing. Sure she had a lapse when stabbed in the back, but Luka wouldn't let that happen again Sam knew that. "I'll do anything...just...don't hurt Von anymore than you have..."

_Or try and make me shift but I doubt you'll accept to that term. Hell, who says you will accept to not hurting Von?_

"I know you'll do anything," Luka purred delightfully from where she kneeled, "and I think it's noble that you wish to put yourself to the hazard to spare your love from her fate, but it's already been decided for her and paved at her feet, she cannot be contained now without feeling pain." Those were the final words she spoke before standing and walking down the hall, hips swaying from side to side.

She acted like she had never been hurt; though it was clear the wound on her back had been bleeding the whole time and hadn't even begun to heal. What she needed was rest and a treatment for a wound that would set it to mending, she could trust in her gypsies to make sure that everyone stayed secure and would inquire about them when she awoke. A smile darkened her face when she heard the howl of a wolf that was not hers, a long mournful and haunting call, it was beautiful.

888

Alex had walked around what appeared to be the entire settlement, but knowing that there was more of it farther and off to the sides where people walked on look out, barriers. She couldn't pass them if she wanted to. Where did they take Dean? Where did they take Von? Where was Sam? Where was Sorcha? The last question had been answered when she found the dog being played with by the small 3 year old girl that looked extremely beautiful and adorable beyond all belief. She smiled at the sight even though she could tell that Sorcha wanted to find everyone just like Alex did.

They weren't all bad in this camp. Luka had just been telling them lies, feeding them bullshit. Alex managed to end up in the east side of the camp and sighed. "Dean...where the fuck are you?" she breathed worried.

888

"Get a fucking clue!" Dean hurled the rock at Isabeu and she narrowly dodged it. They had been at it again for what seemed hours and each were sporting bruises and scrapes that were healing enough for them to continue wailing on each other.

Isabeu to Dean's misfortune had the upper hand, her reserve of energy was impressive and though Dean could heal at an amazing rate he was only human, not super human. Fatigue was starting to set in from the exertion and lack of food and water, and his muscles were getting that wobbly foal feeling from being over used. The werewolf knew this and was persistent in her attacks, weakening her prey, knowing what her task was and that she had to complete it in order to be free from punishment. She lunged swiping at him and having nothing to protect him he raised his arm and cried out when her claws slashed across, rendering the limb partially useless until it healed.

Dean tried to get to his feet to kick her down but she grabbed him and forced him to the ground, fisting her hand in his hair and yanking his head to the side. Isabeu sank her fangs into his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck and pulled at the flesh, bright blood gushing out over the dirt floor as Dean screamed. Her eyes swirled pale yellow, growling into the bite and drinking in the blood she could as it flooded down his back and across his front. He writhed against her, growing weaker as his life blood left him, screams becoming confused and slurred while his hazel-green eyes rolled behind lids that fluttered.

Isabeu dropped him and let the blood pool onto the ground, she reared up over him and he watched her above him, the fear not helping as it pushed more blood out of him. He grabbed at her as she went for his pants, but his arms fell away like they were heavy with sleep when she pushed them to discard his pants. "No, s-stop," spots danced in front of him and he tried to raise his legs up not realizing that she was sitting on them. Dean made a high pitched yelp of surprise when Isabeu's head dropped down and he felt her nose and lips, sniffing and licking at him. His neck was healing but it would take time for the blood to restore itself, too much time. Time he didn't have.

_Oh God, oh God, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..._

Dean made to push her off, to crawl away and find that rock that he had foolishly thrown at her. Isabeu grabbed one arm then the other and pinned the wrists with one of her hands, snarling in his face and licking at the blood that had splashed up his neck. He spat at her when she tried to kiss him and managed a scream when her claws dug into his back and ripped his shirt open as well as a couple of layers of skin. The pain wracking his body was blinding and he couldn't fully understand what was going on when Isabeu returned to his lower half only that he could feel the salty sting of tears in his eyes.

Dean didn't want to believe that this was happening; he was going to get raped by a monster, that woman left him in here to get sexually violated. It was Hell all over again, you think it was all blood, pain with sharp knives and claws and teeth, you were wrong. They did things to him that he would never speak of, tortures that had never been in his darkest nightmares until now. And they made him do things that...He thought that once he was out it would never happen again, the pain and blood, getting beat to an inch of his life sure, but never this. He wanted to think that he had been handling himself so well since he got back, stunned beyond reason that his sexual appetite had been intact as well as not wanting to rape-or-torture-while-fucking healthy.  
_  
Though I nearly had a lapse with Alex..._

This bitch had drained him of blood and the ability to defend himself and he started to cry like a fucking girl when his body betrayed him and started to react with what little blood it had left to her touches. He was frightened and angry, wanting to rip that head of hers off her pretty body, a cocky thing to think when he was terrified of what she would do to him. If he could heal he might have a chance but the bites especially were sluggish to mend and he had lost enough blood to the soil around him. The soil that was it, if he could just...

Dean swallowed hard when Isabeu began to make a purring growl noise in her throat as she rubbed herself on him like a bitch in heat, which she probably was, her nectar leaking out over Dean's hips. His gut tightened when he grew harder at the sensation of wet pussy, he was good at controlling his body why the fuck couldn't he control it now.

Isabeu had left his hand along after he proved to be too weak to move them and braced herself on either side of him to straddle his hips. Dean fisted the earth, his heart pounding like a war drum in his chest so that it was the only thing he could hear, and he raised his hand in a punch, releasing the gritty soil into Isabeu's face. She shrieked with surprise and jumped off him to scrub at her face, growling viciously with a trail of spittle trailing from her jaw. Crying and whimpering as the dirt ate at her eyes she stumbled back, blind to everything in the room.

Dean had to move, she wouldn't be blind forever, and he rolled onto his side with a strained gasp and crawled towards where he had thrown the largest rock in the room while trying to pull up his pants to keep from scraping his dick to shit on the ground. Isabeu blinked, her eyes blood shot around the wrathful yellow orbs and she turned to Dean to find him slumped against the wall on his ass with the rock in his hand. "Yeah, you 'member this don't you bitch," he wheezed, holding up the rock that was still coated in her blood, "so you leave me the fuck 'lone or I'm gonna rip yer eyes out an' smash yer fuckin' brains in."

888

Von lay on her side, panting and sucking in as much cold cool air as she could get. Acutely aware of how her body had changed she was stunned to find that in some way it still felt natural and not cumbersome. Though larger, muscular and wolfish her figure was distinctly female, made of sultry curves and delicate yet powerful features. Thick auburn fur covered the majority of her body and where there wasn't auburn there was black tinted sparingly. Razor sharp claws as black as obsidian scraped against the stone as she crawled to all fours and then upright. Stretching, her back arched and a long mournful howl sang out of her throat, loud enough to carry throughout the catacombs. Other wolves joined to form a chorus, even the witty young man in the cell next to Sam sang with her, letting the note fade away like a shadow in the sun.

Von's tail covered in fluffy soft red fur swayed behind her and with a determined leap she launched herself towards the bars. They rattled but her impact had little overall affect and she knew she could not get through; it didn't stop her from trying to chew through the steel which only caused her gums to bleed. She was in her own little world of trying to get free when her eyes unconsciously landed on Sam and she stopped, pulling away and closing her mouth. Bringing herself up to her full height, an impressive nine feet, she wrapped her paw-esque hands around the bars and gazed at him with her searing bronze orbs.

Meeting Von's eyes he met them like he did all the time, his amber meeting her bronze. Sam loved her, he was sorry that he got her into this mess. If he hadn't done what he did maybe they wouldn't be here...then again maybe they would have been. They still had to catch Luka, but if he had left the stable and followed Von without her person that was with her noticing maybe he wouldn't be in this. Maybe Von wouldn't be with that collar, have been hurt, he wouldn't be behind these bars separated from Von. Who knows about what happened to Alex and Dean, but he knew that Von and him wouldn't be here if he had done that.

_My fault and I'm sorry._

Standing up he groaned and ran his hand through his hair, he could still taste the iron from Luka's blood on his tongue and he slid his arms through the bars as best as they could go and leaned forwards on one leg, leaning his forehead on the bars he tried to think, calm the thoughts of food and thirst. That still hadn't left him, it had been intensified, played with and then dulled by pain, but now that all of that was out of the equation, he could still remember the morsel of meat he had tasted raw for the first time.

_I want more._

Von's pointed ears flattened against her head, a worried expression on her features. A part of her wanted to be mad at Sam, and in a way was but she was the one that had willingly put herself in this danger because she loved him. It was stupid but she did, her paws tightening around the bars wanting to rip the door off its hinges and go to him. Her nose twitched at all the smells and one of her hands went to her stomach when it clenched. She closed her eyes and whimpered, licking her nose and raising her head to sniff the air.

_Hungry?_

Now she knew why Luka left the bodies in the cage with her as she approached them on all fours and began to sniff them. No, she couldn't, she couldn't eat people, and she was not a cannibal no matter what skin she wore. They smelled so good though, a bit cold now but fresh and full of meat and blood. She sniffed them and nudged with her nose, her mouth filling with saliva and her stomach grumbling loudly. Picking up one of the corpses she started to tear it apart, feeding it through the bars, and then the next and the next until they were all out in the hallway and she couldn't reach them, nor could Sam or anyone else.

She could kill humans, but she couldn't eat them, she couldn't, and she would let herself suffer for the hunger she felt. Another desperate whimper of hunger left her, she was already regretting putting the food out of reach and she wanted to reach through the bars to try to grab some of it but she wouldn't. She couldn't show Sam that but she also couldn't resist the puddle of blood that had pooled on the floor. Von looked to Sam, her tail tucked against her leg and her ears down, and then she looked away and on all fours lowered her muzzle to the puddle of blood and started to lap it up from the stone.

Opening his eyes when he heard movement and noises from across from him he saw what Von had done and he saw that she was hungry too, licking up the puddle of blood and he couldn't blame her. His attention though hadn't lasted on her long when it shot to the torn bits of human meat and he fell to the floor, growling in anticipation of the aroma, the blood, the meat. Licking his lips he tried to get at it by reaching through the bars more and got angry when he couldn't reach it.

Sam backed away and scooted towards the far wall, where the cot was, he needed space, needed to come back to him. Too much animal not enough human. But the hunger was riding him and it was impossible to forget. Had to eat had to and fuck Sam hated himself for that. Blood. Meat. Only thing on his mind. Get to it before the others got a chance to but obviously no one could get to it. None of the other animals who were as hungry as he or more. Tossing his head back he slammed his fists against the wall on his back and howled.

Von looked up, licking around her mouth, revealing powerfully dangerous fangs that gleamed like fine ivory in the torch light. She padded over to the bars, brushing herself against them catching the look of the young man who was eyeing the meat hopelessly and Sam who had resumed a spot far from the door. She felt guilty for doing that to all of them but wouldn't it have been worse for her to eat the remains and have these two watch her while they went without?

A starved dog was a mean dog, of course she could have shared by tossing some at them but she hadn't been thinking. She had wanted it away from her and now they all had to suffer. The blood had helped but had also given her a taste for human flesh, there wasn't anything quite like human blood. Von watched Sam trying to regain himself and losing, she had already lost. His scent came to her, his musk and she couldn't stop the thought that he smelled good when he was angry. All these animal senses invaded her, hunger, blind rage at being caged and now the want to be with her mate and the need was driven more than by a simple snuggle.

_It would have been one way to pass the time and maybe make me forget how hungry I am._

The fact was that also wasn't possible, they were separated and that added to her anger making a growl rumble from her chest. She watched the young man try to reach for a piece but he couldn't reach it any better than they could, all he came back with was a hand covered in the men's blood which he greedily licked off. While he did that his icy blue eyes were on Von, Von did not like how he was always watching her but she supposed she was the only thing to watch. The cells weren't evenly spaced out; all that faced the boy on the other side was stone wall.

Von watched him carefully when he positioned himself against the bars, pressing his body against them, resting his chin on the bars where he gripped them. A low chuffing noise like a grunt make his chest puff out when he took in a breath, he waited to see her reaction and then he did it again. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what he was playing at when a similar noise came from another cage down the hall, it was deeper more 'grown up'. Then she realized that he was calling to her, trying to gain her interest which she thought was ridiculous and snorted at him to show it. The show of disinterest only made him grin and continue, adding a roll of his tongue and he turned his head to growl at the other wolf that had started calling to Von down the hall. His tone said to back the fuck off he saw her first, not caring that Sam was next door to him.

The moment he sensed arousal, male...more than one, Sam's attention was back to Von and then his eyes drifted as he crawled forwards, a low growl building in his chest and as he got closer his teeth became bared and it grew in volume before it evolved into a threatening bark and snap of his teeth at all of them, meeting their eyes. The bark and growls didn't stop from him. Von was his mate. They wanted her they had to battle him before they could get her.

The younger male didn't stop, insistent to gain Von's attention and her favor, then the new male gave a challenge. A challenge that declared that the red female was his and any that desired her had to go through him first. Not that any of them would have any luck getting at the female, it was doubtful Luka would make her breeding stock. She was too powerful and dangerous and the two women had a history that made many wonder why Luka was bothering to keep the young witch alive. Plans, it was all about a plan, and Luka had one in store for the auburn beauty. Still, many would hope, the young man among them, that they would get a chance at breeding with her at feeling her fiery heat encase them.

Von wished she could plug her nose but it made it too difficult to breath through her mouth. The smell of the males, their musk, and the thick stench of sex was having an affect on her. Pheromones were released by the males, begging for sex, competing chemically to seduce her. She couldn't stop smelling the air, like it was sweet perfume a drug that was needed to take away one pain and replace it with another. Her eyes though never strayed from Sam even with the calls of the others, he was hers and she was his. Desire burned within the bronze orbs, hunger and everything animal that she embodied. She never cursed the cage she was in more deeply than now, and cursed that she was reacting to the intentions of the wolves like nothing more than an animal.

Sam felt Von's and his connection in that instant and he stood, becoming taller and he pressed on that connection, releasing the scent that only the other males could smell from her that said he had her marked. Though they couldn't get at her, they had to understand their places. From what he could tell he was Alpha, surprisingly Sam thought Luka would have gotten higher ranking stock compared to lesser. Why was he the Alpha when obviously there were some there that had been the Alpha before he had arrived? Was it something about him?

_"You have a lot of power in you Sam,"_ came Ruby's voice.

One last bark and a huff of his chest out the others were silenced and he could tell they had understood, given up...for now at least...whereas the one in the cage next to Von was still insistent, eager, younger and Sam knew that if he got to him he'd die by his hands before he'd let him to have Von.

_Too animal, not enough human._

Pressing her muzzle through the bars to sniff the air she reached through towards Sam, her long curved black claws scratching at the stone floor. Von made a noise in her throat that almost sounded like 'Sam' before it turned sad and lonesome and she stayed with her arm stretched as far as it would go towards him. She hated this, everything about it; the only thing she did like was Sam defending his position as her mate and as Alpha. Von knew she would only couple with him and no one else, and if anyone tried she would kill them. The same went for Sam; if anyone tried to breed with him she would kill them for being that foolish.

_I don't care if it's not the human thing to do, I am what I am and I will kill for Sam and those I love._


	161. Chapter 161

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

*****(Nemain pronounced NE-vuhn)*****

Searching and searching, wading through murky water and finding no legendary monster that she was eagerly looking for. Hoping to catch sight of. Alex walked east more, past the big purple tent, veering through gaps where no one was watching her, or well she thought no one was. It had really been hours that she had been wandering around and the sun was nearly done setting. The sky a radiant mess of colors that a painter could have imagined and put down.

Feeling something tugging at her being, telling her to come closer, she was nearly there, she might actually find Dean and he entered a lone tent. Why would they keep Dean there though Alex had no idea...of course it wasn't Dean that was held there anyways as she soon found out. Luka, asleep, no one there, perfect silence and alone time and Alex smirked. How careless could this woman be? Alex stepped closer, her bare feet lightly allowing her around and keeping the anklet from making noise. Coming closer and closer she planned on going for the blade on the wooden support beam for the tent fixed to it for decoration but that wasn't what it really was used for.

_A little more._

A sharp sting in her leg made her cry out and fall to the floor, her hands going to her ankle where the anklet was. It felt like a snake had bitten her and the venom hurt like hell...Alex in her time though not proud of it she had indeed been bitten before by a serpent thankfully someone was there that came to her rescue. Eyes rising up she knew Luka was no longer asleep; in fact it wouldn't surprise her if Luka was behind the sudden pain that lingered and coursed through continuously.

_What the fuck is this anklet for anyways?_

Luka stretched casually and looked down upon Alex with a grin, did the hunter really take her for a fool, these people might have trusted her but to her they were tools. It amused her to see Alex actually attempting to kill her when she was left _vulnerable_, and try to save the day.

"Heroics will only bring you more pain," she commented and stood from the bed in one graceful motion, three of her pets coming to her side two men about Sam's age and one young girl. Luka played with the young girl's hair and the fear in her honey brown eyes was clear when Luka touched her. "The sun is almost set, would you send for Isabeu, and then I will show Alex what my form of entertainment is."

"Fuck...you..." Alex managed through the pain of the sting, it was like a fire or even worse like a cold that was too cold that it hurt like hypothermia would she imagined.

_Isabeu? Why does it seem like that is another one of her person playthings?_

"You don't watch your tongue and I'll see that it gets cut out," Luka warned and moved around Alex, her two male pets helping Alex to her feet and supporting as she walked.

"I love your sweet talking, it warms my heart and makes it flutter," Alex remarked with a cocky smirk, allowing the men to walk her wherever they were taking her, her mind was too much on the anklet and the pain it was causing. It couldn't be too hard to think of what it was specifically and what its purpose was for or even how to take it off and yet it was.

888

The young girl had already left to fetch Isabeu, knowing exactly where to go to find the she-wolf. The girl with the honey brown eyes descended the steps in her slippered feet and opened the door to the inner chamber where there were other doors, the first being where the human male was with Isabeu. She rose on her tip-toes to peek inside and opened the door, poking her head inside to see the pair, Isabeu stopping mid attack to swing her head around and take in the girl leaving Dean to lay under her panting desperately for breath.

"Luka," the one word had Isabeu standing up and coming to the girl's side before heading up the steps to go to her master. The girl did not leave with the wolf; instead she walked into the room where Dean was, raising her hands in front of her when he tried to find something to hit her with. "I mean you no harm," she knelt carefully beside him and placed a small hand gently on his shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened when his body relaxed and he found he could breathe easier, it was like all the stress was washed out of his system. With the sensation of calm he was beginning to feel less fatigued and knew he was healing faster. He lay there wide eyed at the girl and licked his dry lips. "What are you?"

"I am Nemain," the girl replied softly, thoughtlessly trailing her hand down Dean's chest. She was young, perhaps too young even for Dean to have tried anything with; it was hard for him to tell Nemain had an energy about her that made her appear too old for her age.

"Is Nemain your name or are you a Nemain, and why the hell did you do what you did?" Dean moved away from her hand and she let him, helping him to sit as she laughed at what he said. Her honey brown eyes glowed with mirth and she smiled upon him like some angel.

"My name and I'm helping you because it is what I wish, and because I want you to help me free my mother."

Dean might have been healed by Nemain but he still carried the memory of his body being beat to shit by Isabeu, the phantom impression of her fangs ripping through his skin like it was pulled pork. He couldn't understand why this girl came to him out of all of them, they were all stronger than him. Alex had powers because she was half demon, Von was the most powerful witch he had ever seen and known and Sam, his own brother, was a goddamn werewolf. Three good choices over him, so much better than him, all more capable.

"You're asking why you," Nemain cupped his cheek and smoothed the pad of her thumb over his stubble skin. If he only understood how important he was to her, to her mother and to everything. "I wish I could explain to you, please help me."

888

Sam had given up long time ago on trying to get to Von. Night was nearly there and he was starved, everyone was and no guards had come to give them shares and he figured they never would unless something was done that was worth giving a reward. He actually was curious and yet scared to find out how that would happen.

"Von..." he finally managed, what he was feeling physically was held into his voice but his eyes had never changed in the time they had been abandoned. Strange but he also understood. They had to make animals somehow out of the people that held it within. Hunger and incentive was a hell of a tool. "I know you can't necessarily talk like you normally would, but if we ever get out of here...I owe you a big apology with extras."

_To make up for me being an ass before all this shit happened._

Von gazed steadily at Sam, she had been curled up by the door for hours though she wasn't really resting, she had been thinking. Hearing Sam's voice her thoughts went back to him and she wagged her tail at what he said. She hoped they got out of here; she had to make it happen. If they could get the others on their side, may they could. A small whimper leaked from her throat, she was no stranger to guilt and felt it heavily.

_I'm sorry for everything._

Her ears perked up and she raised onto her legs, men's voices approaching. Lips curling back her fur rose along her shoulders and spine in a spiked ridge as her ears flattened against her head, a warning growl rumbling from her chest.

Hearing Von, Sam didn't know what to do, watching, waiting, not sure if they were there to hurt them or poke fun. "What's going on? Missed us?" he asked with a glint in his eyes, hope of food. Would they open the door? No. Sam couldn't be thinking that way but he was and he couldn't help it.

Von started to attack her cage when the men entered into Sam's carrying weapons and things meant to restrain him. Snarling and snapping other men attempted at subduing her, prodding spears into the cage to stab her with. She snapped one on half with her jaws but received one in the side for her efforts and howled in pain. Von gripped it and pulled it out of her as the men tried to shove it through to her other side, they plunged it at her again and she yelped dropping to all fours. They didn't come with food; they were coming to take some of them. Von didn't want to think where but with all these creatures, these monsters she had a couple of ideas and none of them were good.

When the immediate sense of danger came, Sam snapped and yet when he went to crouch, ready for pouncing they poked him with something that sent electric shocks through his whole body like a taser and his body jerked, when it was removed after a minute or so he couldn't think or feel anything. Being lifted at his arms, two of the men began to drag him out of the cage he was in and his eyes drifted lazily over to Von.

"Von..." he slurred as he was taken farther away.

Von howled after Sam, close to getting impaled for her efforts, she began to feel dizzy, points of light dancing in her eyes while the shadows grew darker and darker. She fell to all fours panting, body dragging and mind sluggish, poisoned, she'd been poisoned. It was likely some combination of Monkshood and other sedative herbs that the spears had been tipped with. Without being able to control it her eyes became heavy and started to close, arms and legs wobbling until she collapsed unconscious on the stone floor.

The group of men carried Sam away, dropping him to give him a jolt every so often to prevent him from coming out of his stupor. He was carried to a large chamber that resembled a bath house, equipped with tubs carved into the ground and drains. One of the men an average sized but muscular gypsy attached a heavy collar around Sam's neck with a chain on the end. The chain he then attached to the wall close to one of the drains and a supporting wall.

"It's yer turn now, you were wanting to take The Morrigan's punishment and ye shall have it in order that ye become better prepared for what is to come," the man spoke, uncoiling a black leather whip barbed with several silver tips while the others of his group tied Sam flat to the wall pressing his chest flat against it. The metal, silver, sang through the air as it came down on his back, ripping several ribbons of flesh as it travelled across his shoulders, down and across. No laughter, no verbal assaults, just men watching as an animal was disciplined.

"What do you mean what is to-" Sam began stopping when he howled out in pain, his eyes shutting and his right cheek resting on the wall from the position he was held in, it rose up a bit as his mouth opened wide.

Limbs pressing backwards into the men giving them a harder time at keeping him there, Sam growled and howled at the whippings, needing to get free of them but the collar would keep him there if the men didn't. It was simple fact. And what would happen if he killed all of the men that were holding him down? What if he managed to get at the whipper before he got too far away from his available length he could go? No one would be there to help him out and he would have no way of doing it himself.

"VON!" he yelled, echoing in the room as he felt his skin split and the blood run down his back and legs to the floor.

They had whipped him for a while before he actually had gotten the men off of him. The whipping didn't stop though when he was trying to grab them, coming to the end of his tether, frenzied, bloodied and furious. Sam could feel the wounds slowly healing, they would take a long time but thankfully they were only on his back so far.

Snapping at the men he saw them laugh at his antics. He could imagine what they were thinking. An animal thinking that it could get them when the chances were very unlikely with the current standpoint. Feeling the familiar electricity from someone that had been brave, Sam fell against the wall and slid down, eyes heavy and his breathing was calming.

_I guess I should be thankful that Von isn't going through this though._

888

"Think about that anklet all ye wish young Alexandria, it will not come off unless it is I that commands it," Luka walked ahead of the others knowing the men were carrying Alex along dutifully to the wagon that awaited to take them to The Foundations. Isabeu met them on the way and Luka placed her hand upon Isabeu's golden head and the young woman's eyes widened and she nodded. The witch appeared pleased with whatever exchange took place and whispered something in her ear which made the young woman happy. "Come Alexandria, I have much to show ye before the night overtakes the sun."

Alex rolled her eyes, when the fuck was this talking in ye's going to end and like Shakespeare or some great poet? When she was loaded into the wagon with the men and Luka, she hadn't missed the blond woman that was a little too dirty and different to ignore. About to ask Alex thought it better not to, it was obvious that the woman had a little more animal in her than human and it would be stupid to ask if she was another one of Luka's pets, chances were it was very high.

Sitting across from Luka in the wagon, Alex wanted to break free from the grasp of the men and pounce on her, beat her to a pulp. Very unlikely. Where they were going, what she was going to be shown was something that Alex couldn't help but feel some intrigue towards, that part of her that never really left and now that she was complete without another voice in her head, she wondered if it was going to be bloody. Excitement, worry, intrigue, fear...Alex couldn't settle on one emotion.

_I bet Luka is having a field day with my indecisiveness. Being headstrong, then vulnerable, then this...I'm like a train wreck gone bonkers on the tracks._

Isabeu was pleased that she had made her master happy; a happy master meant no punishment and possibly a reward. She couldn't give herself to hope for a reward, no punishment was enough of a prize. She stared at the brunette with large sky blue eyes, this one smelled like the man that smelled like Sam. Isabeu knew this woman was hands off unless she was instructed otherwise by Luka, the two men had her well enough and they were a stronger breed than her.

The wagon moved along through the path cut into the snow around a bend and up a hill, then down a long path. When they arrived Alex was escorted out by the two men into the blank dark, ice was on the wind and bit and scraped against exposed skin. Luka led the way as was her right, through the ruins and to the steps that led down, down, down but to a different entrance than the one that Sam and Von had ventured through.

This one was adorned with statues and textiles depicting battles past and Gods and Goddesses and their punishment of man. The statues as they went further into the hall turned into savage beasts and unspeakable monsters that even scholars dared not to dwell too many pages on. Frozen in time like Medusa herself had captured them in her gaze.

Where the fuck have I entered?" Alex breathed, staring at the statues and she glared at one of the men pushed her forwards more but didn't lose the chance to cop a feel to do so. "Didn't you hear? The whole Roman Hell look is so last season," she commented, her eyes landing on Luka and she smirked.

_What the fuck are you looking at Blondie?_

They led her down the hallway and through an archway of a curtained door and when she stepped through she immediately sitting down. Eyes adjusting to the area before her she wasn't sure whether she was really there or watching a movie in really good quality.

_Why do I feel like something big is going to go down here? Please don't let Dean be in this place..._

An arena, like the great Coliseum of Rome carved underground out of the living rock opened before them. The heavy smell of incense could not hide the stains of violence and death that lingered. Rows of seats wrapped around an open pit bottomed with sand and dirt. Two doors closed off by a portcullis were on opposite sides of the arena were the only remarkable, the rest of the area was unadorned.

"This is my theatre," Luka gestured to the Grande space before taking a seat next to Alex, hers being more a throne than a chair, "I would have been just as delighted to show you my modern one but the Red Witch had to go poking into my affairs."

Alex stared at Luka and was really beginning to gain more curious about this woman. She obviously took great pride in her collections and put a lot of effort into theatrics and making everything the way she wanted it. Other people she would have called insane, but this woman, this Luka was anything but that. "Burnt to a crisp, with fancy fireworks to boot," Alex added, a smile forming across her face at the memory of setting Luka's mansion ablaze.

Luka looked like she was about to scowl, "Yes that was one of my favorite houses, you do realize how much she destroyed, the magickal artifacts that were irreplaceable, but that was not where my arena resides." She waved her hand and one of the men signaled to someone down below. "She no doubt got what she was after and now she is paying the cost for her actions."

"Irreplaceable? Fuck I don't care about magical items; I'd rather not get my hands dirty with your shit. Besides she wasn't the only one who took stuff which I am assuming you already know," Alex commented.

Eyes following where the signal had been directed she heard the sliding of metal and then came Sam, being dragged into the middle of the arena and that was when she tried to stand. Struggling against the men holding her down before they took out some lengths of rope and tied her wrists to the armrests.

"SAM!" Alex screamed, worried at seeing him appear worse for wear, blood, wounds and completely out of it. Did they drug him? "What the fuck are you playing at? He didn't do anything you fucking skank!" 

888

Sam lay there, unsure of his bearings. He remembered them lifting him up, unlocking him from the leash and then putting him where? He heard his name being called and a yell that sounded too familiar followed by swearing. "Alex?" Sam groaned, inhaling and then coughing when he got dirt in his lungs.

Rolling over, he weakly found the box where Luka and Alex were sitting, watching Alex struggle no doubt bound there. What was going on? Where was he? Taking in more of his surroundings, he still felt the dulling of his strength from the shocks that he had received. Could he stand? Trying to complete the action, he only made it to his knees and hands before his arms gave out and he curled into himself, forehead resting on his forearms while he remained on his knees. Coughing and squeezing his eyes shut with a groan of discomfort at the pain on his back. 

888

"He's done more than you realize," Luka's voice was warmed by a threat though she uttered none, "who am I to deny the beast his wish to take his lover's place and receive her punishments as his own."

She smiled from her place down at Sam to see him in such a state, wounded and confused, she liked her pets that way they were less likely to disobey and more likely to want to be held by the hand. Luka nodded and the other gate opened, ascending into the wall to allow a man to appear in the arena dressed in armor and carrying a heavy mace, he looked every bit the gladiator.

"I want to see how far our young pup has come along and if he's willing to fight," she watched the gladiator approach Sam, kicking his boot into the side of his head as he lay curled on the floor on all fours.

Crying out in pain when someone kicked him he looked up slowly, anger playing on his face as he stared at the decked out man ready for battle. Though he would have liked to give the guy a good asking on what the fuck his problem was he could barely move. Feeling the gladiator kick him this time in the ribs he rolled and tried to regain his oxygen that had just been removed from Sam. "Whatever your problem is, leave me alone," Sam groaned, coughing and attempting at standing up, growling when the man grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, he clenched his jaw and bared his teeth at the angle, his back feeling the new curve that he had been forced into.

Alex watched this and jerked in the chair, her head snapping to Luka. "You have some fucked up sense of entertainment," Alex grit out.

_Well...I kind of do too...but...this isn't about that. What is Luka playing at?_

Luka nodded, amused, "Indeed I do, you are no stranger to this form of entertainment or the way it makes you think and feel, being what you are." 

"If you are trying to get me oh I don't know excited or fuck showing some form of interest in your little show, then think again. Just because I am a half demon doesn't mean I know where boundaries lie. I'm still human you know, unlike you."

Alex brought her attention back to Sam and the gladiator and she felt worried. What was going on down there? They appeared to be talking with how their mouths were moving but the man that had the advantage looked anything but friendly. Hell if she didn't know better he looked a tad horny mixed with the eagerness to spill blood. Alex knew if she was in Sam's situation she would want to gain distance with him with that look in his eyes. That sort of shit led to rape and more.

"And how do you think it makes me think or feel? You don't know me. You know what I am but you don't know me personally," Alex added.

"I know that when the screams start filling the air, and blood in your nostrils that you'll want to be down there with them, causing as much damage as possible, just as Von would want to and perhaps Sam soon enough as well. The only thing…person that would stop you would be Dean, the precious human among the four of you."

888

The man chuckled behind his helmet, "You smell like pussy," he remarked, running his mace down Sam's chest and patting the heavy metal against the hunter's balls.

The smell was familiar, the woman that had tried to decapitate him in the tent, his neck had healed but his feelings towards the woman had not. He liked her, to the point where he would very much like to fuck her in front of this one, what a pathetic wolf; he hadn't even had his first shift yet and was still too human for what was good for him. Though he could tell the brunette was more animal than most of his kind before their first shift, that would drastically become more so after his first moon.

"Do you know what happens to a wolf that smells like the kind of pussy you do? They get fucked, proper like."

Sam's confusion marred his face before he groaned and hissed out with the mace tapping his sack and he gasped. Never touch another man's set up especially with something heavy. "Sorry but I don't swing that way, try another door, there might be something better for you behind it," Sam growled.

_Come on, come on. Body work!_

"I'm sorry, did I give you the impression I was asking for your permission?" he tapped his mace harder against Sam's crotch and let the hunter drop to the dirt. "If it's the front that concerns you I can always take the back or perhaps the sweet cunny you smell of would be more inviting."

He laughed heartily at Sam's reaction and kicked dirt in the man's face, swinging his mace under and connecting with Sam's ribs. He preferred a woman in order to spread his seed but he was horny enough to fuck anything human or animal. This one didn't seem to want to fight, he'd been whipped, electrocuted and likely poisoned which would put him out of sorts with his environment. He had no muscle control, hand eye coordination or balance. The man was stronger than Sam, because he was not really a man, and once they were done here perhaps he would seek this one out, he could struggle if he liked, it was more fun that way.

888

"You're wrong...I wouldn't..." Alex lied to not only Luka but herself, mainly to convince herself and deny to Luka. "You can't possibly know what I would or would not do. Bitch." Watching the man hit him and kick dirt into Sam's face made her lean forward as far as she was able. "FUCKING DICK! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Sam heard Alex and he had heard the man. Hell the pain from the mace made him blink as he lay on his back, disoriented beyond belief. Every part of him was dead tired and his brain was fuzzed up. "Don't...talk about her that way," Sam growled.

Grinning wildly behind his helmet the man tore off what little was left of Sam's pants and tossed the useless rags aside, flipping Sam onto his stomach in the process. He looked up to Luka and Alex and pointed in their general direction then lowered his breeches and pulled his dick out. A heavy trail of urine left him as he pissed all over Sam, wetting the sand and soil that still clung to his body from lying down. He pulled his pants back up, watching in amusement the wolf at his feet.

"So be it," Luka conceded with a knowing glint in her blue-gray eyes then called to her pet, "Ryker, you know how I detest watching you urinate on things, if you plan on doing anything else towards him in such a likeness see that you save it for a private showing, not everyone shares my tastes."

"You are both fucking sick! Disgusting! Fuck!" Alex yelled, her head turning away and she felt her gag reflex act up at the sight, for a moment she worried about what might happen to Sam and then that happened. The other option would have been much worse but Alex wasn't too pleased with watching what she did. Hell, the dude flashed her in the process! "I think I'm gonna puke."

Feeling one of them men grab her face and turn it, she screamed trying to fight them, but they would make her witness whatever would go down in that arena. Alex hated Luka. She hated this. It made her start to fear what Luka might have in store for her beyond watching the show.

"I'm surprised at you, I thought you had an iron stomach for this sort of thing, I suppose rumors really are just that," the dark haired witch mused with a devilish light in her eyes as she watched Sam being beaten.

Von was being handled accordingly, as was Dean, she had been pleased to hear that Isabeu had weakened the man and had her way with him, though she could not help but suspect it was not accomplished with as much success as she had desired. Unfortunately not all plans worked out to their fullest, which was why Luka was always making new ones. The four had to be destroyed of their former selves to become what Luka wished them to be.

888

Screwing up his face in disgust and that side of him, that part that was pure animal disliked another thing urinating on him like they were marking territory, marking him as their piece of property. Sam pressed his hands into the earth and pushed himself over, his eyes swirling into amber as a warning growl thrummed through his chest and throat like a loud bass. "I'm not your bitch," he ground out, he could feel one tiny spark of his strength in the depths of whatever the fuck they had given him when he was electrocuted in that bathing room where they whipped him.

Ryker tilted his head to the side and laughed before his foot flew out connecting with Sam's head again. He wasn't his bitch, just something warm and alive he could stick his dick into without worrying about physically breaking it. This was all play, he wouldn't touch the pretty wolf's fun parts unless Luka expressly permitted it, as much fun as it would be to make him yelp in that way and to mentally break him. His mace came down on Sam's shoulder, cracking the bone and Ryker raised the weapon to attack the shoulder at another angle, coming down on it again.

Hearing Sam cry out in pain made him excited and he licked his lips while he salivated, a deep growl booming out of his chest, "Get up," he hit him again, "get up!" Another hit. Ryker continued to advance, kicking and clubbing Sam demanding that he get up or worse would happen to him and the red haired bitch that he thought was his.

That was it, the last straw. The moment that he had threatened that Von would get something worse, he didn't care about him getting worse it was about hurting Von that the switch flipped and that was when he was on him, his healing already happening, his shoulder coming back into place and Sam knocked the mace out of the man's hands. Sam punched and growled, one hand doing the job on the face while the other moved to the man's neck to grip, feeling some of the veins and bones pop and he knew that the thing underneath was anything but human.

Sam could care less about this worthless mutt. When one of the man's hands went to defend himself, hit Sam, Sam was faster, somehow he was. How did he regain his strength so fast? It was like one moment he was unable to do anything and now...now...he couldn't understand it and yet he didn't want to. Taking the man's hand he snapped it back hearing him scream he grinned. "Who's the pussy now? It seems to me you smell more like food," Sam barked out, sliding his hand down to the rest of the arm and breaking that as well. "I'm very hungry and very angry and right now you pathetic piece of shit, are the best option for a meal."

"Sam...no..." Alex breathed, flinching when she heard the screams of the man beneath Sam as he was hurting him, watching the bones break, the arm and hand going in angles that were completely unnatural. "No..."

Shaking her head as much as she could in the man's hands that were forcing her to watch she closed her eyes to prevent any signs of allowing Luka to see what she was feeling. Right now she was deeply saddened, Sam was giving in and Luka had sought to it that he would because all animals needed for incentive was lack of food. Deprivation. Alex hated herself for actually liking the screams from the man in the arena being wounded, it served him right, besides he was a lesser being and he needed to be shown his place.

_No. I can't start thinking like that again. I may be myself fully, but god damn it I am Alex. I'm a hunter. I am still human. How many times do I have to keep saying that?_

"Why am I the only one left unscathed? I know that this...what you are showing me...is doing the job intended, I can't hide that any better than I have been trying to hide a lot of things from you. But hurting Von, Sam and Dean...like this...or close to this and maybe worse..." Alex paused, opening her eyes and her fists clenched, feeling the men beside her loosen their grips as they choked; she wanted them to release her. "What the fuck do you plan on doing with me?"

Watching Sam down below she noticed him pick up a pile of dirt and throw it into the man's face, before kicking out at his crotch and turning around. He may have got some strength back but using it seemed to have aggravated the poison overriding his system and he knew instantly from the tug on Von's connection that he wasn't the one poisoned but she was and he was feeling the effects of it big time.

Crawling away on his hands and knees, knowing that the man was distracted enough with this crotch, arm and eyes. He sat back on his knees and brought his body up a bit so then he could meet Luka and Alex, catching Alex not looking too happy and yet showed some sense of relief for him on what he did, but it was something else. That worry of what on earth was Luka doing to Alex right now? He could sense she was putting out some power and he sensed and heard some men choking.

_Shit. Alex._

"I will not kill," Sam shouted up at Luka. "No matter how hungry you make me...or provoke me...I _will_ not kill!"

_Yes you will Sam, it's inevitable._

Luka waved her hand, not wanting to debase herself by having a shouting match with a starved animal. Instead she signaled for other creatures to be released into the ring with him while Ryker healed, which wouldn't take long, his breed a Russian Oboroten were quick healers and built to take a beating. Three smaller creatures that resembled panthers minus the tails entered and immediately stalked towards Sam going into a run as they closed in on him. One lead the attack and pounced on Sam, not holding anything back as it tore at him with three inch long claws and longer teeth taking him down for the other two to pounce on him as well.

She did not appear to be concerned about her pets choking, "I plan on doing many things with you Alex, the first is to watch your friends suffer, this battle all of you fight in the name of good is merely a facade to hide all that rich bleak darkness that dwells in each of you, each of you have a mask and I will be the one to break it."


	162. Chapter 162

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Von screamed, or what sounded like a scream in her wolfish form, she felt the sting of pain but more the knowledge of Sam being attacked and she wanted to be there to help him. The men that poisoned her had dragged her rag doll body out of the cage she was in and down the hall to another room where they tied her down. She was dizzy and threw up more than once, the poison making her feel like death was singing in her ear though she knew she wouldn't die from it.

Von was sorry that Sam could feel it, that it was making him suffer both for it's affect and that he could not fend off his attacker at his full strength. And she felt from him that he would not kill, Von hated knowing that she would not spare herself the chance to kill her attacker. If she had the ability to they would all be dead for doing what they did to Sam. She groaned and tugged at her restraints but there was scarcely any strength left in her limbs and she did not like the smell of the room it made her nervous. 

Von snapped at the men that circled her, unable to stop them from tying her arms behind her back and her legs together. Then they strapped a muzzle around her face, forcing her to breathe heavily through her nose when she needed to pant, eyes fluttering and chest heaving. She growled in her mouth and struggled against her restraints and they began to beat her with clubs until she couldn't see clearly from the excruciating pain coursing through her system. As the wounds healed new ones were made, her heart speeding like a freight train in her chest, pushing the poison through her system. Pushing it through so her body could break it down but to Von it felt like it couldn't break it down fast enough. She was aware of Sam's plight and wished him strength; giving whatever she had left in her to him through their connection and feeling herself grow weaker for her efforts.

Blood splatter painted the closest wall and what hadn't soaked Von's fur washed the floor. Her entire body screamed with agony and she was helpless, struggling in vain to free herself. She was going to kill them all when she was free, and she _would_ break free. Already her body was fighting back the poison in her system; the fools were closer to feeling her wrath.

888

Dean had promised to help the girl, out of all of them she was just as much a victim as he and his friends were. Nemain was good with a con and made the guard believe that she was to take the man from his holding with her to take care of and that he was no longer to be Darla's to play with. The lie would not last forever but Nemain was certain they would have time to do what needed doing, Dean was led to a small caravan and by the time he got there he was freezing with what he had on.

Nemain gave him something warm to drink as well as fresh warm clothes to wear that were much better made than his own, the boots were even lined with fur so he wouldn't have to wrap his feet with a dozen bindings. He was grateful for her help and helping her find her mother didn't seem enough thanks for her saving him from that thing he was stuck in the room with. Any longer and he wouldn't have been able to fight her off, he would have been...  
_  
I can't think about that...it's too much right now..._

The drink was sweet but strong like cider and hit the spot, not only making him feel warm but filling his gut like he had eaten a hearty meal. He licked his lips and handed the empty mug back over to her and she smiled at him. Nemain knew that Dean had no knowledge of how important he was, he had been one of the few lucky mortals to be marked by her mother, chosen out of so many. She had no idea how her mother chose them, only that they had certain qualities that put them apart from the rest of their race.

"Nemain, where is your mother?" Dean gladly took the bread she offered him and began to eat, trying not to be too greedy about it.

"She is being held not far from here at a place called The Foundations, she is being punished for what she is," the girl began to pack some items in a sack with her back turned to Dean.

"What is she?" she watched her, taking the last bite and chewing it down.

"She's not human...she's not evil either," Nemain turned to Dean imploringly already looking upset at how many people insinuated not human with being evil.

Dean shook his head, "I never thought that," reassuring her, he knew a lot about not being human, he hadn't acted human in Hell and many he was close to all had things about them that prevented them from being normal people.

They had exited the camp and come around to gather the horses they had left, Nemain had brought with her enough food and water for the two of them and had insisted that she be the one to carry it all. She was such a small and thin girl that Dean was amazed she could manage, it had been enough of a fight for him to help her, finally winning the sack she had packed for them.

He hated more than anything to be useless and he wasn't going to let some little girl carry all their supplies while he went unburdened. Again though he sensed that she was somehow older than she appeared by many years, and when she looked up at him he realized he was staring and blinked as he looked away. She said nothing of it and they walked the horses around the hill to the other side of the camp before they mounted them and started off on an easy pace. They both wore heavy cloaks lined with fur and Nemain had given Dean a long sword that was hidden beneath her mattress, Dean got the impression that she wasn't allowed to have such things.

888

"NO!" Alex screamed out when she saw Sam disappear under the throng of new animals and she jerked roughly against the bindings, her fists clenched and yet her concentration on the men never faltered and when her body slammed back into the chair she heard their necks snap and the distinct thuds of bodies hitting the floor. "You fucking bitch I'll kill everyone here you have control over if it means that my friends are safe." Turning her eyes on Luka, she knew that what she said was the wrong thing. Luka wanted her to kill, she wanted her to do everything and more and she closed her eyes and screamed out in frustration, opening them again she found the sight before her as Sam wailed beneath the pile of wildcats.

Smiling inwardly it was exactly what Luka wanted out of Alex, the desire to kill; it was in every one of them as they were all truly killers no matter how they dressed themselves. They were built and designed to kill, soldiers, powerful pieces that both armies fought to secure. "It's not such an evil thing to admit you enjoy it Alex, who are we to deny our desires and instincts?" Luka motioned to the men and animals in the arena below them. "Sam is weak because he will not accept and embrace what he is, the full moon will see to it that he has no say in the matter, he will become what he is meant to be just as you all will."

Alex turned her head and spat at Luka, "I guess that makes me weak too, I choose to not accept being what I am. I hate what I am, being born what I am. I've been trying to not embrace what I am for a long time don't think I will just give in whole heartedly now because you say I will. I'll fight for my humanity as much as possible even if it kills me. You can't make me do anything." 

"I haven't made you do anything, those boys you just killed, I never made you do that, that was all you, just as every action you take is purely by your own hand and no one else's, it is you who decides weather to be influenced by the actions and words of others or not. And my dear Alex, if you were not to resist you wouldn't be who you are, which makes this all the more fun." Luka laughed a soft lyrical sound and gazed down at Sam, her power having the intended affect. Von was weak and wouldn't be able to put up a fight now that she was poisoned and in the state she was in, Luka knew exactly how she made Sam feel, something that Von was unable to do at this point.

888

His strength wasn't there and he had wasted what he could muster on Ryker and hearing the clanking of armor he knew that that energy was in fact wasted literally. The tearing and the clawing and he tried to push off. Feeling Von on the other end feeling his pain as well and worse and that was when he felt Luka. He felt her like sweet nectar washing down his throat, only him, like she had placed a wall between him and Von for only that moment of touch that made him moan out in a growl. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come and he cried out, his arms rising up about to take hold of one of the panthers head only to have his hand shoot up really fast, through the fur, past the ribcage and gripping the heart, tearing it out he tossed it aside and that was when the other animals followed. Food. No one could deny food right there, something dead, bloody and smelled so good.

Breathing, trying to catch it back while they feasted, he too felt his stomach lurch in want and he stared at his bloody hand. Hearing Ryker come closer he, rolled just as the mace swung down and connected to the earth where his body had been. Coming into a crouch, his vision fuzzy and the world tilting, he was fighting the poison on Von's end so then he could do this, win, and get out of this alive. The wounds on him were healing from the other animals and he stared at Ryker, not feeling hungry but he then threw up at feeling dizzy.

Ryker laughed deep in his throat to see Sam, "Too much action for you lil' pup?"

He picked up the dead cat the other two were feeding on and threw it at Sam for the other cats to follow. He rushed Sam and tackled him to the ground, pinning his neck with the shaft of his mace and making him choke. Grabbing some of the dead cat's meat he shoved it in Sam's face, smearing his mouth and cheek with blood. As he choked and coughed, having no choice but to open his mouth the still warm meat was shoved into his mouth.

Sam was force fed the meat from the dead cat and he hated himself for liking the taste, the heat still coming from it, the blood. Fighting to turn his head to the side and spit it out, he knew with the mace there on his neck that it was impossible for him to do so. He had to take it and swallow even if it was left not chewed. Staring at Ryker above him laughing, he roared, bucking and pressing with his hands on the mace.

_Strength. I can't...I need._

"You're making me hard," Ryker's voice dropped low and it was easy to see he was grinning behind the helmet.

All of Sam's struggling and bucking had gotten him worked up again and he badly wanted to fuck the brunette until his voice was past hoarse and unable to scream. Unable to help himself he dropped his weight on top of Sam and rubbed himself on Sam's naked body, laughing when he struggled more. He felt Luka on his skin which made his breathing hard and Goosebumps tingle down his back, the affect was he grinded himself against Sam. Then he suddenly stopped and looked up at Luka and rolled off of Sam but not before slapping his package to make him curl in on himself.

Luka didn't want what he wanted to do to be a public show, the ring was for fighting not for fucking and he was only supposed to give Sam a taste of fighting not to actually engage him in battle. Ryker wanted to either fuck him or kill him, but Luka wouldn't allow him to do either. Instead he was only supposed to play with the boy and get him better acquainted with his new home. He was really getting bored with this tease of beating him and letting him go then repeat, he wanted this one and his bitch as his prize so that he could play with them and do with them as he wished.

888

She was contradicting herself. She was talking all high and mighty about how she would fight to the end, it was true but really watching Sam in pain, being tortured the way he was, Alex's emotions were tied with her abilities right now and that was a cause for disaster. Her anger and want to help Sam...Seeing him hurt...The ropes around her wrists slithered off and she abruptly stood, running to the edge of the booth they were in and she brought out her hand, staring hard at Ryker and slowly tightening her hand, watching him grin at her as she hurt him and made him scream. It sickened her that he enjoyed it. When she felt someone spin her around, a hand grab her throat her concentration was lost and she was pressed up against one of the stone statues, hand on Luka's holding her there. Coughing and fighting for air, she tried to push the hand away.

888

_Thanks Alex..._

Standing up when he could, he stumbled as he ran to the exit that he knew was there, gripping the iron and staring at where it would lead behind them. Looking back he could see that the panthers were too busy finishing off the dead meat and Ryker was now looking up at where Luka and Alex had been. Whatever was going on he was thankful and yet sorry for Alex.

888

They left the horses behind; they wouldn't be able to take the stairs and some of the narrow passages of the catacombs. Nemain had debriefed Dean on what happened at The Foundations to ease the shock of what he would soon witness. Nothing however could prepare him for the smell. The thick smack of iron hit the roof of his mouth and the more they ventured into the catacombs the more signs there were that not only had much blood been shed but that many lives had been lost.

Nemain was undeterred by the past carnage and directed Dean this way and that while she held onto his hand to guide him through the torch lit hallways. They turned right instead of the path that Sam and Von had previously. Entering an area that began in heavily barred doors some of the stone and iron cells were empty, many however contained creatures that were hidden away in the shadows cast by spent torches. Nemain guided them down the center advising Dean to stay in the middle.

Dean felt the first stabs of anxiety with the growing number of eyes following them, the girl squeezed his hand to reassure him that their path was indeed the right one. It brought up the question why he was even here, getting involved with young people who had powers had never worked out well for him. There was an air about Nemain that was disturbing and sincere at once and he had no choice but to trust his instincts in the matter and put his faith in this small girl. After all she saved him when she didn't have to, he owed her.

"She's close," Nemain began to hurry down the hall with Dean having no choice but to follow closely behind.

They took a sharp corner and Dean nearly knocked the girl over when she stopped out of eye shot from the group of men that had surrounded a large red furred animal and were beating it mercilessly. He could barely see what it was that they were torturing but he couldn't stand the sight of it, even being in Hell hadn't changed his stance on hunting, if it was evil you killed it, you didn't torture it before hand.

888

Alex had acted out of turn, saving the young hunter from his initiation and in a way from himself. This made Luka less than amused and it showed in her actions as she raised Alex off her feet by her throat with one hand while she made a fist with her other. The fist caused Alex's organs to rebel against her body; to convulse and shift inside of her while her spine began to have immeasurable pressure placed upon it. It made her scream and Luka kept the pressure on her body as a minor lesson for her transgressions.

"A brave but ill conceived attempt at rescuing your friend," Luka's voice burned against Alex's skin. 

Mouth open while she screamed at the pain and pressure as well as needing air, she whimpered. Alex couldn't get out of this, she was in too much pain and even if she could she would have kicked out at Luka to let her go but she could see white spots on her vision. "I'd rather..." she tried before she winced and screamed, "You hurt me...than them."

The pain didn't stop and Alex couldn't believe the strength on this woman. She hated the look that Ryker had given her after he had fully recognized her and what she had done. Alex wanted him dead, she wanted anything that tried to hurt her friends dead, she wanted Luka dead. What scared her was the fact that it was seeming less likely she would get that and it worried her if she would ever see Ryker up close in person, that was discomforting...and what also scared her was what Luka would do next.

_Or maybe I'm just scared of Luka period._

Alex shouldn't worry so much about Ryker she had others in her collection more seeming to Alex's type, Ryker was good at what he did and by far one of her favorites but others were just as deserving of rewards as Ryker was. Luka knew as plain as blood on the floor that Alex was scared of her, perhaps the female hunter had finally gained some sense and now understood the situation she was in. As tempting as it would be to choke the life from her it would be more fun to play with her for as long as possible, she could have killed them all a dozen times over. That wasn't what her boss wanted; therefore that wasn't what she was allowed to do.

888

Ryker gazed upwards to the two women, uncertain if he should come to his mistress' aid or not. The female brunette had caught his interest, the pain she inflicted beyond exceptional and he desired more of it. But soon he felt the power of Luka wash over him and he turned back to Sam and seeing where he was rushed after him with a snarl, needing to stop him from trying to get through the heavy iron portcullis.

When he heard the rush of hurried feet he turned around and ducked, the mace connecting with the portcullis and Sam tackled Ryker to the ground. Fight. Instincts. No killing. Get free. Von. Ryker knocking him in the stomach he lost his breath and doubled over, giving Ryker the advantage. He wailed when he felt more of himself being beaten yet it wasn't by Ryker, it was by whoever was beating Von and his breathing was ragged and insanely audible as he gasped and winced.

"Don't you ever get sick of being Luka's pet?" Sam ground out, spitting on the dirt of the arena where they were and Sam was in view of what Luka was doing to Alex, he hoped she was doing okay, though the screams from her said different. "I mean I would if she ordered me around and ignored me like she does you. Hell she wouldn't care if I killed you, isn't that the point? To get me so off the edge that I kill you?"

Ryker laughed, "When I do good by her I am rewarded she has already promised me you and perhaps some time with your bitch as well and do not think so highly of yourself as to assume you have it in you to kill me, you may be an alpha as am I but I am the stronger."

He grappled Sam, head butting him in order to disorient him as he pinned his arms above his head on the ground. Ryker's pale eyes shined inside of his helmet and he unfastened his mouth guard before dropping his head down to lick at Sam's naked flesh, biting his neck hard enough to leave impressions but not to break skin. Ryker laughed low in his throat and fisted his hand in Sam's hair yanking his head back to expose his neck and he watched as the brunette gasped from the awkward angle of his head. Groaning with pleasure he released Sam's head with his arms still pinned and made to roll Sam over onto his stomach when a threatening noise came from the portcullis that had the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end.

888

The plan was there was no plan. Dean and Nemain rushed the men, either killing them or crippling them and knocking them unconscious, Dean was more interested in knocking them out whereas Nemain relied on stabbing them repeatedly. Now that the room was cleared Nemain dropped down next to Von, saying something that sounded like 'Ma-err'. Dean didn't have any idea who it was he was cutting the bonds from while Nemain laid her hands upon the large wolfish creature, he could only think that this was the mother that they were after.

The auburn haired werewolf lay there, barely breathing and whimpering every so often as she looked from Dean to the girl. She closed her eyes, picking up the girl's scent and Dean's, she smelled like warm autumn wind after a rain storm mixed with salt and blood yet it smelled as sweet and fresh as flowers. Von began to study Dean's scent when she picked up on Sam's and her ears perked up and her nose twitched.

Sam, she had to save Sam. Von stood, confused by the girl and what she called her but there was no time and it wasn't like she could ask. Her instincts kicked in and she shook herself off surprised at how refreshed and revived she was after being beaten nearly to death by those men.

The more Dean watched the wolf the more an uneasy feeling crept up his gut and into his throat, forcing him to swallow. The red hair, the piercings through the thick pointed ears and now that the animal moved the heavy collar showing through the long thick mane of fur. "Von?" The werewolf took off at a startling speed down the hall like a blood hound that had picked up the trail of its quarry and hadn't heard Dean's question. "Von!" Dean ran after her, finding it hard to keep up to her four legged leaps and bounds. He could hear Nemain running after him as swift as an elk. 

888

Von reached her destination, seeing before her Sam and the man she thought she had killed in the tent, it made her blood boil and she barked and snarled deep enough to make it echo out of the tunnel. Slamming herself against the portcullis she attacked it with claws and teeth, chewing through like it was a candy cane and wrenching it back with powerful arms. Bolting through the opening she had made her large form connected with Ryker and tore him off of Sam where she pinned him to the sand snapping in his face and diving her jaws down to bite off his head.

The sound of the other gate opening did not waver her attention but when Ryker snarled at her and tried to roll she caught his shoulder instead and he reached around to grab his mace and slug her in the head with it. Too quick and too angry Von grabbed the offending weapon and broke it from Ryker's hand, breaking his hand as she did so. He howled in pain and she was struck with another body that came out of nowhere and they rolled in the dirt together snapping and growling and tearing at each other.

When Ryker had been tackled off of him, he knew who it was instantly that had done it. Von. How she had found him and gotten away boggled him but he was thankful. Hell, from how Ryker was acting he knew that he would have been made into the man's next fuck toy and Sam shuddered at that. That was when he heard more. There were more things being released into the arena. It was not going to be easy to handle, though he felt a little bit better and stronger, he still had the after affects of the beatings. Rolling over he was met face to face with the werewolf that had been in the cell next to Von's. The one that wanted to mate with Von.

"Oh what fresh hell is this...?" Sam huffed out before his voice rolled into a growl, his eyes narrowing. He had challenged and the man didn't necessarily give up on the want to be with Von so why wouldn't the challenge commence? "Mine." And with that word released he pounced, baring his teeth and barking out as he met the other human frame.

888

When the hand released she fell to the floor coughing and inhaling raggedly. Alex's hand rubbed at her throat and she backed away from Luka, hatred and yet fear in her eyes as she felt like she was coughing up a lung, the coughing aggravating her gag reflex making her gag but thankfully not hurl up the organs that had been moved around from the witch. "I hate you..." she croaked, "I fucking hate you..."

Hearing more noise down below she was glad she couldn't see, she didn't want to see what was going on and she screamed when someone grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to stand. Another one of her guards was there and walking her up to Luka. Alex struggled and yelped at the strands of her hair being handled the way they were. Staring at Luka she then drifted her eyes to the arena. A red wolf had come into the mix and so had other animals. The red wolf looked slightly familiar though and squinting her eyes to see more she recognized it.

"Von..." she breathed, her voice still beaten from the choking and the screaming, and her body felt battered and she whimpered when the guard accidentally hit her spine and gripped her hair tighter making it pull. Spotting Sam dazed on the arena floor, watching another animal, one that looked eager to tear into him like a challenge had been set approach him, Alex went to yell but a hand covered her mouth to muffle.

"Do ye wish for her to witness more of this or do ye wish her someplace else for her disobedience?" the guard asked. Eyes turning to Luka, Alex really hated this, she really did.

_Dean...where are you? I'm scared._

"Let her watch a moments longer but not over long, I wish to have the larger chamber room readied for Alexandria and Stef," she turned to Alex and smiled condescendingly, "do not be troubled Stef is not as base and vulgar as Ryker, he'll be much more to your liking."

The guard nodded and he smirked when Alex in his grip stared at Luka in horror. "Who the fuck is Stef?" Alex asked her voice shaky and her hand rose to the guard's in her hair to help loosen. "And my name is Alex you fucking sick whore, if what I think you are planning is a mating session, you are fucking messed up. What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

Her attention being forced back to the arena she saw the sight of Ryker shift, saw him approach Von, kill another pet on the way before finally getting to her. It seemed that Luka not only deprived her pets from food but of sexual intercourse as well and thus made them more violent and heated. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if her words of being a whore were correct with getting off with a few of the animals she was sure to have. When one of the guards left to go take heed to Luka's orders on preparing the chamber, she hated to think that the initial idea was correct for her being paired up in a big room alone.

888

"Von!" Dean barreled around the corner and Nemain caught him up grabbing hold and stopping him with a cry of alarm.

"No, you cannot go," she kept a firm grip in his tunic and looked pleadingly into his eyes seeing that he would not want to listen to her, "if you go, you will all be where Luka wishes you to be and there will be no hope for escape, come with me Dean and we can-"

"No, I can't just leave them," he protested angrily, he glared down at her pissed off and confused one question rising above all others. "Why the fuck were you calling Von your mom? I may not have understood all that you said but it sure as shit sounded like you said mother to me, Von would have to have been fucking eleven when she had you..."  
_  
Fucking Christ this is too messed up, even for me._

Nemain pulled in his tunic begging him that they had to leave, she would answer all his questions but first they must get to safety and that regretfully meant that they had to leave those they wished to rescue behind for the time being. Dean followed, being pulled along annoyed and concerned at how strong Nemain was and at how he had to leave like a coward.

_I can save them, I will save them._

888

Von clamped her jaws down hard, tasting blood and muscle when the bone of the other creature snapped like tinder twig in her mouth. It shrieked out and slashed her face and she roared in pain, driving the monster down into the dirt and tearing out its heart.

Apparently it didn't need it's heart to live and as she went to tear off it's head another werewolf came bounding after her and by it's smell she knew it was Ryker in his changed form. He was a large blonde wolf, larger than her and looked more wolf-man than werewolf.

Ryker grabbed the other creature for getting in his way and ripped its head off tossing the scrapes of meat behind him as he bounded after Von, catching her midriff. She swiped at his face and he bit down into her arm while he wrestled to spread her legs growing more excited when she howled out in pain.

Von slashed his chest open, kicking at his legs when he forced himself on her, she punched and barked eyes narrowed and ears cemented to her head. Ryker enjoyed the pain she inflicted, his hips already started to thrust and buck above her at his excitement, she was disgusted but he didn't care if she was going to enjoy herself or not.

888

Biting, punching, swiping, kicking they fought, vaulting the other over the others heads and into walls of the arena. The other challenger had shifted into their animal form which left Sam vulnerable and not enough tactics that he could use. He had to admit the man had some spunk and he wasn't bad, but Sam could feel the adrenaline rush more in his system...Sam was stronger. When he had finished off him within the span of what he assumed to be ten minutes, he looked around to find Von. She had to be there somewhere...

"Von..." Sam's face fell and his eyes flared, his teeth bared as he growled loud and threatening. Ryker was thrusting into Von while she lay there beneath him and Sam rammed into the wolf at full speed. "She's mine." He growled, snapping and barking into Ryker's animal face before he gripped Ryker's head and twisted, hearing the neck give and his head dove down to finish the job. Damn fucker could still heal.

Von picked herself up to see Sam gnawing on Ryker's neck and she joined in on dismantling the man that tried to publicly rape her. Taking his arm she bit through it, severing muscle and tendon before her teeth crunched into the bone ripping Ryker's arm off with a growl. Swallowing a chunk she swung around to take on a brown female werewolf about her size that was charging towards them. Von grabbed her by the throat and roared in her face, bringing herself up to her full height with her lips pulled back in a bloody snarl.

If they were going to fight for Luka, no matter the reason than they were going to die. Von's vibrant bronze orbs took in the female and threw her aside if she knew better she would not make a second attempt. She didn't and brought a friend to attack Von, rushing her from opposite sides Von caught one in the throat with her powerful jaws while the other wolf clamped onto Von's right thigh. It was a bloody mess of tangled limb, fur and razor sharp claws and Von had to handle the immediate threat of the other she-wolf before she managed to rip off her leg.

Swinging around she slashed the wolf's face, taking out an eye with her black claws and yelping when the wolf pulled away but tore her leg open with the movement. Von looked up to see something else inching closer to Sam and she fought back the other two wolves and rushed the other creature, stumbling through her run with her wounded leg. Jumping on it's back and tearing away at its hulking form it was almost like a fucked up version of David and Goliath.

Sam was grateful for Von helping him on that, he was too distracted by Ryker's carcass lying beneath him as he feasted, it sliding down his throat and he was happy. No thoughts of this was wrong, he shouldn't be eating another being, he shouldn't be doing this...it wasn't like they weren't there because they were, they just happened to be so buried inside him that he didn't take a big notice and care for them.

Finishing up on the neck and the head rolled away he stood and looked around the arena. Luka wasn't stupid enough to release all her pets on them, but she had released nearly ten on them to fight and maim. Howling with his head back his eyes landed on Luka in the booth she was in, glaring at her with amber eyes before he licked his lips and grinned. He was mad at her, he hated her but food...she had given him food and opportunity...normally he wouldn't have been happy about that but rushing at one of the animals in the arena, he would show the appreciation he now felt.

_What is Luka doing to me...?_

Luka smiled, pleased with what was happening in the arena, Sam had killed and was going to kill more. So much for his morals and humanitarian sentiment, in the end the animal always won. Von was every bit the monster, using her new form to cause as much destruction as she could and readily giving into the brazen animal that had always been inside of her. Her grin grew even wider and she let out a laugh when the large hulking creature reached behind and grasped Von's tail, using it to pull her off of him. He swung her around by the tail and slammed her into the dirt with a muffled thump. Von's body lay half curled in and half stretched out, unmoving while the thing reached down to pick up the auburn wolf.


	163. Chapter 163

**Warning:**** FULL story rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Being ignored and forced to watch a little longer, the blood shed, the carnage, Alex was then jerked backwards when Luka gave a small hand raise to signal it was time for her to go back especially when the other man came back to take her there. Crying out and gasping at her hair being handled while they walked down corridors, down steps and finally what could be considered larger chamber, she was pushed inside and she fell to the floor, wincing as her hand rubbed at her scalp as she lay on her side. A few laughs, she brushed her hair back and looked towards the door, hearing chains before the sounds of keys and when a sigh came, padding of feet, Alex was met with the sight of a male when he entered, the door closing behind him and locking. Leaving them effectively alone.

In the dusky light of the hearth flame and few torches there were it appeared as if Dean were standing in front of Alex, but as the figure moved there were subtle differences. Still Stef could have easily passed as Dean's double or at the very least his stunt double. Short sandy brown hair had a bed head look and though he was freshly shaved he still sported freckles and lips meant for kissing and tasting. It was his eyes that really set him apart one soulful orb was blue while the other was green making him have a slight wildness to his steady gaze.

"You weren't what I expected," his voice was gentle but warm like dark melted chocolate and he took one step forward raising his hands to show he meant no harm. Stef almost walked past her when he stopped and he swallowed, "You're shaking, are you cold?"

Alex stared confused. He looked so much like Dean that she wondered if maybe it was Dean really, but seeing the eyes is what really spot difference. Shaking her head, "N-no. Um...I..."

Breathing out her brows were furrowed as she watched him intently, like any moment the other eye would be green and it would really be Dean. Standing up, Alex never kept her eyes off of him as she backed away from him and her back hit the wall. She wondered what Luka was playing at, presenting someone like this to her. Was he human? Was he a creature and if so what kind?

"Are you Stef?"

_I sound so intelligent right now. Fuck. My chest feels like its in a vice and I want to run up to him like I would Dean, hugging him and kissing him happy that he's alright. Fuck you Luka._

"Shiny penny for the pretty lady," Stef grinned, following her with his mismatched eyes as he stepped away from the door rubbing at his wrists where shackles had been. He moved past Alex with a courteous smile and crawled onto the bed, landing on his back with a sigh. Stef propped his arms behind his head and tilted his gaze over to Alex as he spoke, "I assume you know why we were put in this room together so how about we get this unpleasantness over and done with as quickly as possible so I can get back to being Luka's personal whipping boy," he breathed sarcastically as if it were no big deal then he watched Alex's expression. "No? I didn't think so." He rested back down with his eyes to the ceiling of the bed that was draped in long winding sheets of sheer chiffon. "I'm going to start to feel bad if you stand there all night looking at me that way, I'm only as dangerous as you want me to be."

"Wow is this how you treat all the victims of Luka? Insults? _Unpleasantness._ Believe me when I say I am not looking forward to putting on a show or fucking one of Luka's pets..." she paused to mutter under her breath, "No matter how much they look like Dean..."

Alex crossed her arms and glared at him as he lay casually on the bed. It was like some kind of statuesque thing with the setting in the chamber. She knew it wasn't Dean, hell if the guy really wanted to follow Luka's orders and being Luka's whipping boy go back to it so soon he'd have to force her to cooperate. Luka had to think that Alex wasn't going to just give in, strip, ride the doggy or whatever Stef was just because of what she made him appear like.

"And I'm more dangerous than you can fathom, so we are both equal. Listen, you don't fuck me I don't fuck you, if you so as go far to try, good luck with that. Besides what the fuck are you anyways? You can't be human if you are underneath Luka; then again you'd have to be as sick and fucked up as her to actually go along with her expectations and orders."

"You're not as smart as you look, perhaps I could educate you on the finer points of sarcasm, I'm in no rush to leave this room and I believe the situation is unpleasant for both of us, by your insults I'll go with you agreeing on that." He moved quickly from the bed, standing in front of Alex within the span of a blink. "And I wish to make one thing abundantly clear, I am a prisoner not a pet, I could understand how someone like you could get the two confused," the gentle tone of his voice became threateningly hot clearly he didn't like to be considered a pet of anyone. "Now please, try to control that scathing temper of yours, it...agitates me."

Alex stood closer, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't being considerate, let me just turn down the dial of my," waving her hands in the air, "scathing temper," walking around him, "so you don't get agitated. Fuck off." Her hands going to her cloak, she hated the thing around her neck and she flung it somewhere in the room to forget about. Now she felt a little bit better with the weight of it gone. "If you honestly think I've gotten that confused, reevaluate. Because you certainly act like a pet instead of a prisoner."

_God, he's just as annoying as Dean was when I first met him. Full of himself, all threats and insults and talking down to me like I wasn't smart to figure something simple out. This Stef guy...fuck him._

Stef rolled his shoulders and breathed out closing his eyes. "If I were a pet I would be raping you as Luka wanted instead of speaking to you, maybe you can tell me why you think this, is it because I'm not climbing the walls trying to get out? I've been trapped as one of her collectibles for many centuries, I cannot get out and I can't even die." He began to walk away back to the bed and looked over his shoulder at her, "Or perhaps you would prefer that I rape you, fuck you, maybe even lay with you, lying seems by far the most pleasant choice."

Narrowing her eyes, Alex ran her hand through her hair and sighed, she couldn't be a complete bitch to him, not when he...Alex walked over to the bed where he was and laid down next to him. "_Don't_ get any ideas; I'm only doing this because I've barely had a moment of relaxation to myself since I've been brought to this century..." Turning her head to look at him she couldn't get over the fact that he looked too much like Dean. "What are you anyways?"

"Not getting ideas," he fanned his hands palm up at his sides and let them rest on his stomach then he shrugged, "I don't know."

He knew he was born the way he was, at least he thought he was, he never got tired but he liked to sleep and that when Alex started to get angry it took some will on his part not to tear all her clothes off and fuck her. She smelled good when she was angry and to him she glowed with the same light that pregnant woman did when she was angry, she was radiant. It was nice to be in a room with a woman for once and one that had no sexual expectations of him, and yet because of that he was still expecting something to happen. He had been passed around among Luka's champions, animal females and some males; she especially enjoyed watching him be raped by Ryker. That in turn made him want to make others suffer, even ones that didn't deserve it.

Alex he felt as if he couldn't, he wanted to touch her, explore just for the sake of exploring, one could be sensual without the promise of sex. Yet with the thought and the warmth of her body seeping towards him his body reached the beginnings of arousal, still luckily undetectable by anyone but himself. "Century?"

"Yeah, I'm from 2008 compared to this shit hole. They don't even have good music here. I feel physically deprived," Alex replied.

He didn't know what he was, which meant something. Alex felt bad for him on that but that quickly washed away, maybe it was better that he didn't know what he was compared to her. She knew what she was and she hated herself for it. The sheets shifted and she knew that thinking about herself the way she was had caused that shift. Emotions too much tied to her abilities.

"Fuck! I hate fucking Luka. Better yet I fucking hate everything! Lately it's just gone downhill and I'm wondering when things are going to fucking pick back up. Fuck, I don't even know if it will or even if I'll get out of here with my friends. FUCK!" Alex yelled, a loud bang sounded on the wall, another force out of anger, and she tried to control her breathing, staring at the ceiling with the sheets above.

_I'm so fucked up and I'm getting rusty at keeping in my emotions and problems ever since I've been fully back in tact, no voice in head and I'm showing that by doing it in front of a stranger in a chamber, in the middle ages, in butt fuck god knows where and that stranger happens to look like Dean but isn't._

Stunned at her display of power but also how all his blood shot down to his dick at once he groaned and rolled onto his side away from her trying to be discreet about holding his crotch. His whole body raced with the electricity of foreplay, he could smell her rage like sweet nectar on his skin. He wanted to crush himself against her body and taste the salt on her skin, his eyes fluttered and his fingers started to stroke his erection. Stef couldn't help it and he was in that stupid daze of it felt too good to stop to want to hate him for being the way he was.

Gentle strokes, nothing heated, just enough to get him by and hope it would go away and hope that Alex didn't notice. Why'd she have to get angry for, he didn't mind this when it happened around Luka's pets because he wasn't concerned about fucking them up or hurting them. Stef wanted to fuck Alex and he was trying very hard not to fall to his desires. He was very old whatever he was and he had never been able to control how another's rage, especially that of a woman's made him react.

Hearing what she did, she grew concerned and her eye brows rose. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Alex asked, turning on her side and her hand hovered over his shoulder, stopping in the act of what she might have done if it was Sam, Dean or Bobby.

"N-no, M'fine," he flinched when he felt the static of her hand hovering over him and wanted to swat it away before the impulse became too strong to grab it and force her to touch his body or to beg her to touch him. Beg. Wasn't he above begging?

Stef lifted his hand away from his front and fisted the blankets of fur and linen. He groaned and his back made a subtle shiver as it tensed, trying not to make it arch towards her as he imagined her hand stroking down his back.

_I can't get my mind off of it._

"I don't think I ever got your name," he stared straight ahead at the wall, trying for the life of him not to move. Now he understood why Luka chose him to be in the room with the brunette, it was to punish them both.

"Okay...Alex. My name's Alex and I swear if you call me Alexandria I'll hit you where it hurts."

_I'm such a pleasant soul. Many would disagree and I have to be on their side of that._

Sighing, she knew he was anything but fine, did she do something? He said she didn't hurt him, but he wasn't acting fine. Alex rolled onto her back and hissed at the whippings she had received last night. They hadn't been made known till now, because frankly she's been more worried on other things and she had forgotten about them. Like a cut that you get, you don't know it's there until you see it and brush something against it. They were healing that was what mattered...slowly healing. "You don't sound fine," Alex finally commented.

Stef scrunched his eyes shut when she hissed, another jolt of pleasure injected into him it was like he was trying to hold in a moan from really good sex. Biting his tongue he nodded, she was already hitting where it hurt and god if he didn't want to just hide away in the darkest corner and jack off. He would like to screw her, hell even if she watched him but he was trying to prove a point, he didn't even know why he gave a fuck, but acting this way he was no better than one of the animals...maybe he was an animal, he didn't know. He had impulses like everyone. "I appreciate the concern but it's something you wouldn't understand, I'm okay, I'll be fine."

"Something I wouldn't understand? Oh come on that's a little childish don't you think?" Alex asked, sitting up and staring at him. "Dish it out, I bet I could understand it, besides you don't know it's something I wouldn't understand because you've only just met me minutes ago."

_I'm not much for the touchy feeling shit...Hell if I'm stuck in here for who knows how long then I might as well._

Stef wanted to turn behind him and look at her to see if she had a look on her face but, "It's kind of personal," he shook his head, "telling you, you'd probably be offended and you've already gotten mad and I told you what that does to me..." He was going to go crazy, like an itch you couldn't scratch and it drove you mental till you wanted to scream. Alex would never understand that he had a natural libido spike when a woman got angry, it was how they smelled, the energy and chemicals that they gave off, like a hungry dog and red meat he couldn't resist.

Confusion marred her face. Okay so maybe she didn't understand, maybe Stef was right about that. Though it didn't quell her intrigue that she now had. Alex mulled it over in her head till she thought her brain might explode from the exertion of thinking it over before she gave up. "Is there anything I can do to help? I promise not to get offended...well...as much as I am capable. And me being mad agitates you, rubbing you the wrong way, so you'd get angry too."

_Ding ding._

"Ohhh..." Alex drew out in final understanding, her face in surprise before sliding into disgust and then moving to a blush before blank and her face mask. "Um..." Clearing her throat she instantly felt uncomfortable. "I...I'm sorry. Fuck."

Her hands flew to her mouth to cover it. _Wrong word usage. Oh god, now I feel like a Virgin all over again. Normally I'd get mad at him, I can't be angry, because that causes a reaction apparently. And I can't be too disgusted it's how most people react. I mean I'm sadistic and I find some liking in watching people get hurt and inflicting, I didn't create Leon for nothing._

Standing up, walking towards the wall straight ahead she pressed her forehead to it and closed her eyes.

_I'm an idiot._

"Told you," he sighed and curled in on himself, how could someone like him feel so pathetic and ashamed after all he had been through he didn't know? Perhaps again it had to deal with proving a point to her, maybe if he did that she would help him.

_I'm getting overly ambitious, look at her she's completely disgusted that you were turned on; I'll never get used to being a freak when I'm around something more human..._

If Alex was anything else he would have whipped it out and alleviated his symptoms. That was how accustomed he was to being in the company of Luka and her collection, that behavior was acceptable and always expected. "Alex, if it means anything I'm sorry for this."

"Ohhh don't be sorry. It's not entirely your fault. It's natural. Every being feels arousal, unless that person happens to be Sheldon Cooper," Alex said, bringing herself away from the wall, turning and then placing her back against it, only to cry out and quickly stand straight. "FUCK!"

_I should really stop saying that. Yeah he looks like Dean and hell that's the word that tends to leave my mouth a lot more than others..._

Eyes landing on Stef who had actually taken a peek of her. Mouth in an 'o' as she stared at him. Alex was entranced by the blue and green eyes that were crafted with the rest of his face and she felt that twinge of wanting to go to him. Dean. But it wasn't Dean. Only looked like him. This man before her was different. Blinking after staring at him so long she closed her eyes and hung her head, one arm wrapping around her and the other resting on top while her hand held her face. "If anything I'm the one who should be sorry. I have the temper, the stubbornness and the lack of knowing when to not say my favorite word."

"You're hurt," he blinked and sat up straighter, untucking himself from his fetal position to get a better look at her. Stef's attention was more on her than the boner in his pants, he wanted to be decent but he was far from shy about showing himself and it showed when he hadn't thought to try to and hide himself to prevent any awkwardness.

Alex scoffed, "Yeah by queen bitch's minions and their lovely whip. I've had worse, but doesn't stop it from stinging like holy fucking acid." Raising her head to meet him, her eyebrows slowly raised and her mouth hung slightly open as she stared at the cure for everything.

_Well by god stand up and salute._

Screwing his brow up in confusion at her face and the way it stared well away from his face he dropped his sight to about where she was looking. Instead of blushing like a little girl his mouth went into a grin that was both boyish and cocky. "Something you like?" his grin widened, positioning himself on the bed so she could get a better vantage point. He was still clothed but the outline was unmistakable in the fire light.

_SPEAK!_

Alex followed his movement, before averting her eyes, closing her mouth and holding her breath. Turning back around she slowly tried to exhale and then inhale finding it shaky. Heat was spreading and swirling in her stomach down to her crotch and she ran her hand through her hair.

_Definitely feel like a Virgin again. Like I've never seen a fucking dick in my life! Come on its like Dean, just...not...and...Fuck._

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," his voice had returned to its casual chocolately smooth richness, "I don't bite, unless you'd like me to." Stef could smell her and he went back to having a rock hard erection, he liked watching her, having the anticipation. Alex smelled like wonderful things he had never tasted, forbidden fruits he had been denied from being a captive. "Please Alex, come closer, if you do not come to me than I will go to you, but I swear I will not touch you unless that is what you want."

_Oh you speak of things that make me go...I can't think of it, but damn it! I'm with Dean, just not now and he looks like Dean and this is confusing and fuck yes I want you to touch me and I want to touch you._

Alex shook her head frantically, swallowing hard and yet she knew she wasn't too convincing. She hated that about her now, that she was more her old self now since Von got rid of that lovely barrier. Everything was new to her and she didn't know how to keep herself under control or hiding things anymore. "I..."

_Fuck._

"I...?" Stef posed. Surely Alex wasn't inexperienced, perhaps there was someone else, and did that really matter? Not to Stef, he was horny and she was hot and smelled good and the heat rolling off of her was palatable. He slowly licked his bottom lip, "I think you're thinking too much, come here and let me look at your back."

"Fine," Alex said, releasing out all the air she had inside her that never came out when she had inhaled.

Turning around she walked over to the bed, making sure her eyes were on his face and not drifting down, moving her hair to one side of her shoulder, she sat down giving him her back. What could it hurt to allow him to at least look at her back and see if there was anything he could do...what could he do when they were both locked inside a chamber with a bed, and no medicines or rubs for it?

_I'm being naive or maybe I am thinking too much about this, about the implications of sex and arousal and then the wound and sex and the pain and sex._

Stef smiled happily as she came over and was very careful about lifting up her linen blouse. Her back was a mess of criss-cross slashes and he couldn't stop himself from wincing no matter how many times he had been under the whip himself. "You must be very strong, most people would have died from this," Stef commented softly and brushed his fingertips against the ridges of the wounds. "Lie on your stomach."

About to protest she thought against it, complying and rolling onto her stomach, her head off to the left on the pillow she sighed, it was actually comfortable. "Hell, like I said I've had worse. You learn to live with it when you've grown up with it." Fluttering her eyes when his fingertips brushed along her skin and the near the wounds she nuzzled her face into the pillow, inhaled and opened her eyes as if nothing had happened.

"I can understand that." His fingers trailed lightly over her skin, caressing the areas around the slashes carefully. Her body was beautiful despite the damage it had received; he could appreciate beauty and sought after it often. Stef knew his touch had an affect on Alex and he smiled, savoring this precious moment of intimacy even though they were strangers. It was a rare occurrence, one that barely happened in his long life.

"Mm...Your hands..." Alex moaned lazily, she felt like she was in heaven with his touch he was so much like Dean it should have scared her but it intrigued her to no end and she wanted to drown in this sensation.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Did I just say that out loud?" Alex asked, coming back to the here and now and she felt his hand brush over another part of her back and her breathing hitched.

Stef chuckled under his breath and nodded, "Thanks for the compliment," he grinned and brushed his fingertips over that area of her back again.

His hands trailed here and there, fingers almost tickling feather light up her sides to her neck. Now he wasn't so much examining the wounds as getting distracted by the stunning form of her body, curves in all the right places. He was fascinated by how her back sloped down to her backside where her ass was curved perfectly and he greatly desired to massage the mounds. It was tempting him to madness but it would be that much sweeter if she wanted it as opposed to forcing her.

Clearing his mind of that thought, he leaned over her canopying her body. "I can try healing some of these; don't be alarmed if it feels weird."

_Heal. Dean._

Turning around abruptly, her hands went to his hands and she stared dead into his mismatched eyes where she lay, shaking her head at him no to not heal her. "I don't want you to heal me..."

_"You shouldn't have to heal me Dean."_

_Coincidence?_

Alex's eyes landed on his nose and trailed down his lips, jaw, down his body to his hands that she was holding before drifting back up to his face. She was confused and yet she felt maybe Luka had done this on purpose. Who was Stef? What was Stef? "Don't heal me. Please," Alex said, one hand letting go of his while it went up to his cheek to feel, like being this up close to him she needed to really feel to believe that he was real. Too much of a resemblance and yet Alex couldn't really compare him to Dean fully. Tracing her thumb along his jaw line absentmindedly and coming forwards to brush his bottom lip. She slowly lowered her hand and exhaled. "Sorry. Uh...don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," he breathed, raising a hand to brush back a stray wisp of her hair behind her ear, fingers brushing through the thick strands and cupping the back of her head.

The other hand traced her jaw line, nose and lips then pulled away to take one of her hands in his. Why would Luka think to put them together, at first he understood but now that her plan didn't come to that it confused him? Stef didn't want to harm this woman, he wanted to hold her, and he hadn't had that feeling in a long time. He wanted to do so many things that he had been denied, the first was to surprise a beautiful woman by kissing her on the lips.

When Stef had explored her own facial features, her eyes had never left his and then came him leaning in and kissing her. Alex's hand in his enclosed, fingers lacing fingers, kissing back without thinking, lips feathering over lips before she licked his bottom lip to let him know if he wanted take the kiss to open mouth he could.

Feeling him doing just that Alex was able to taste the inside recesses of him and she moaned happily. Flavors of long consumed mead and berries...completely different from what she was used to and yet there was an underlying hint of mint. Alex's free hand rose to the very thin material of cloth called a shirt covering his chest. Fisting into it she then smoothed it out before sliding upwards to his neck, around to the nape and up to run through the short strands.

Alex was unlike anything he had ever tasted and his tongue stroked longingly around hers and to the deepest recesses of her mouth. His fingers tangled in her long dark hair and he pulled away from the kiss to breath and gaze into her wondrous blue eyes. For one who had lived as long as he had and seen much in those years he found Alex to be one of the most beautiful beings on the face of existence. A Goddess had stumbled into his bed chamber to take away the loneliness in his heart.

Noticing him taking time in observing her, she saw in his colored orbs something that twisted her heart. Loneliness. Absence of knowing what a kind touch and a woman that wasn't there just for sex or because of orders or some animal. Alex kissed his chin, over his jaw, up to his cheeks and then stopping, pulling away and staring back at him.

_It wouldn't hurt, I guess to do this...Stef...he..._

"Don't fuck me. Don't just have sex with me. I'll leave your mind to interpret what that means in full," Alex whispered, bringing her mouth to his and lightly caressing the petals, slowly pressing him to the side and back, flipping them over effectively and straddling his waist as she lay on top.

Her mouth moving from his to kiss down his jaw, down his throat where she felt his Adam's apple, over to his jugular and licking, softly pressing her lips to them as if he was ice cream she was being careful to devour as it melted. One hand still in his brought it to her hip, and the other brought his under the skirts to rest on the outside of her thigh. Alex sighed, like she was teaching someone to have sex, it was like Dean and the panic room all over again except this time she was the teacher, she was the one leading. Stef didn't know about going slow, didn't know how to make things sensual because he had been denied that and never experienced it. He'd catch on soon she had a feeling, but right now she'd direct if needed.

Heart beating in his chest nervously, he wasn't used to the way Alex was handling him like he was made of precious materials. Each touch and kiss sent shivers of pleasure through him that he was surprised he could feel without it being rough. Stef liked how warm and smooth her thigh was and pressed his fingers to it, rubbing up and down the upper leg absently while his mismatched eyes paid close attention to her movements.

There was a strong part of him that wanted to be in control after so many times with it being taken away from him, to grip Alex and force her under him while he pounded into her. He shivered at her touch and that thought went away, it was strange to him that this wasn't about control. Most of his experience had been a battle for dominance or forced submission on his part because of that he struggled with what role he would play in this but with Alex's hands being gentle to guide he did not mind being taught.

Alex slid her hands underneath his shirt, over abs she knew felt extremely familiar, over Pecs to trace the dents, feel the warmth radiating off his body, but the scars seemed to be missing where she knew them to be from Dean. Stef didn't have scars, he was smooth and she moaned against his neck before she sat up, removing her hands and placing them on top of his shirt while she stared down at him, eyes drifting over to his hand on her thigh and she watched entranced. Sucking in her bottom lip she let her teeth drag over it as her breathing hitched.

One hand went to his on her hip and brought it up, following her curves and brushing lightly over her clothed breasts before bringing it up her neck to her cheek and to her lips. Placing kisses on the palm of his hand, up his fingers and kissing each pad at the tip. Releasing his hand Alex went to the bodice of the peasant dress, unlacing it and shouldering it off with a speed too slow to call eager but slow enough to call savoring the intimacy and romance.

Lowering she rested her forearms on either side of his head, her fingers playing through the short strands of his hair as she smiled down at him. "Don't be shy..."

Stef's hands smoothed carefully over the chemise with the knowledge of her warm soft skin beneath them, they ran down to her sides fingers ghosting over the sides of her breasts and back up to her back now at her neck. While one went down the slope of her back the other stayed to massage her neck, his head lifting slightly to nuzzle her nose with his before he laid a gentle kiss on her lips. His fingertips were still tingling from where her lips graced them and they pressed against the chemise, making it bunch up as his fingers curled. Stef's hand returned to under her skirts, brushing over her thigh, the delicate crease where her leg connected with his hip.

Moaning as she deepened the kiss, nothing rough. Alex loved his touch, his taste, and she could feel him beneath her where she was resting which made her mouth separate from his and her head to fall to the side where she gasped in his ear and bit her bottom lip a needy sound escaping and Goosebumps wracked her frame. The heat and the size bulging through his pants was enough to cause a reaction.

Stef rolled his hips underneath her, one piece of cloth separating them from really touching. When she gasped in his ear a sound of pleasure escaped his own mouth and his hands went down to her backside to grip and massage around his hips. With one hand he undid the drawstring on the skirts, allowing it to loosen on its own as his fingers splayed out and pushed the folded materials down past her hips. He let them flow out around them like petals as he kissed her neck right below her earlobe.

Alex was now paying attention to getting his shirt off; slowly she rolled it up and coaxed him to sit up so she could remove it. Once that was done she smiled down at him tossing it to the side and beginning to notice in detail his body, each bicep was kissed, his shoulders, the collarbone and down to his Pecs where she licked the nipple and blew on it before kissing it. Doing the same to the other side she then licked up the middle from his abs to his neck.

Sighing at the pleasant sensations, he wanted to lay there and soak it all in. A moan parted his lips and his head rested to the side while Alex tended to his neck. Stef made an appreciative noise in his throat, his hands gaining life and moving over Alex's body to show that appreciation. Fingers pulled her chemise up through the loose skirts exposing skin which he was eager to explore.

Giving a small yelp when Stef flipped them over, Alex smiled when she met his lips and kissed him back. Her hands playing over the muscles known as mountains and valleys of his back and front. Fingers teasing the waistband of the pants he was wearing before going back to his shoulder blades and tracing the skin there.

Lifting her chemise over her stomach his mouth trailed over her stomach, finding her belly button and tasting it with his tongue. He kissed the skin lightly and continued to move up laying kisses until the chemise was over her chest and her breasts were exposed to the air. Stef's eyes lifted to see Alex and helped her out of the chemise laying her back down and brushing his lips over one delicate pink nipple then the other. They tasted like flower petals and he breathed in her skin continuing to explore her body.

Arching up into his mouth, she bit her bottom lip and her hands went to his biceps to hold onto as she stared down at him. It was like watching Dean there and she couldn't stop thinking that. Why was it that she couldn't just share this moment with another man, another one that happened to be a slave, a victim, a prisoner and who really needed some compassion shown to him?

_Maybe its conscience...fuck...Dean I'm sorry. I don't see how else I am going to get out of this chamber unless this is done and it's not like...okay so it is...now I am having a conversation in my head with myself. It's been a while since I've had that happen...different circumstances though._

Her mind halted when she felt his mouth and tongue on her breast and she moaned. Stef looked up suddenly, confusion marring his features even though he was pleased to hear her moan. He wasn't having an attack of conscience, he after all never thought he had one but there had been something to stop him and it was coming from Alex. Was this wrong, did she not like what he was doing? He had the sense there was someone else and the sense that this was wrong mingled with his apathy towards the other person. He wasn't emotionally attached to Alex and yet he felt as if he was, he could identify with her, it wasn't love but it was something.

Alex shook her head and she closed her eyes trying to regain her breathing. Stef had caught her hesitation. "Sorry. I...it's just I don't know if I can do this. It doesn't feel right. I'm not the kind of girl to just sleep around which you obviously have picked up, I mean hell I've only been with one guy sex wise...well...reality wise...and you..." she paused, "I don't know how and I know this isn't comforting but I think Luka put me with you because you look like the man that I am with. Hell you have similarities. You can both heal. You both have that cockiness that is just there..."

_I'm really doing this aren't I?_

Hands going to her face as she groaned. "I'm sorry. This isn't fair to either of us. I don't know what to do."

Stef almost regretted that he had asked, but this was better, if he had continued and she insisted to push him off he would have gotten angry. Instead he was disheartened and a touch depressed no less easier but with fewer repercussions on Alex's part. "You sure know how to dampen the mood," he chuckled but his smile was sad as it met his eyes. This was awkward and hard, and he was hard, god was he ever and she was beautiful. Alex was right though this wasn't fair to either of them, they weren't beasts, at least he thought he wasn't, they were people. "I don't know what to do either," he sighed and began to ease off of her feeling the sudden need to go hide in the corner and take care of some business that was painfully bulging between his legs.

_That's what I tend to hear..._

Bringing her hands away she looked at him. "I know that you want to, and fuck I wouldn't mind to, but if you really think about it do we want to play into what Luka is seeking out of this? Probably the worst move to be defiant against her-Sorry, me saying all of this and stopping what was going on probably didn't help your erection you had. Fuck I always screw things up somehow, disappoint people like no fucking other."

_With my parents, with Trevor, with the gang because I gave into my other half._

Alex sighed, "If you need to clean the pipes you can. Fuck. I want to. I wish I could turn these things off sometimes like I used to be able to..."

Stef apologized as he moved himself off of her and away, closing his eyes tight to reaffirm that he was going to be a good person and not take the situation to his advantage. He walked to the dark corner away from the hearth and took himself in his hand starting out slow and with good pressure, adding a twist every so often as he gained rhythm. Once he started going he didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed by what he had to do, it was something he couldn't control. A normal guy would have waited for it to go down and dealt with the horniness later but he couldn't, because he wasn't normal.


	164. Chapter 164

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Von's lips pulled back to reveal long bloodied canines and her face scrunched up with narrowed bronze eyes. Her fur was spiked up in an evil looking ridge down her back and her tail was puffed out, swaying to the side as she dodged another attack from the large creature. Their failure was inevitable, Sam and Von wouldn't be able to beat them all Luka only wanted a show and to give them a taste of what lay in store for them. They weren't meant to win and yet Von still fought with the knowledge that in the end they would lose.

She had lost sight of Sam and that worried her heart but she could not turn away from the large humanoid mass, it had already tried to crush her once and had taken her by the tail and swatted her against the ground numerous times. Von wanted out of here, she wanted to be back home, share the same bed as Sam, have the curse of the collar she wore removed. Dodging another strike she was hit from the side and taken into the dirt swiveling her head around to see a large black werewolf above her. How goddamn werewolves did Luka have?

Sam had killed a good amount but they still kept on coming. That was when he felt it, he cried out and his head was thrown back as someone was gnawing into his leg, staring down he found something new, no werewolf but some form of cat and he kicked out with his free leg, watching it fly a good ways before landing and skidding. About to stand up, shocks, electric shocks ran through his system, jerking his body as he flopped back down on his back and he stared at the guard above. Other animal whimpers came and sure enough the game was over for now. Lots of pets had died and they were indeed losing Sam couldn't fool himself that much. Hearing someone clapping his tired amber eyes rolled to the booth Luka was in and she was smiling at him. Lids rolling shut when another shock came he lost himself in darkness only for a little while.

888

Blinking Von opened her eyes brain still in a mucked up fog from being electrocuted halfway to becoming KFC, they had to crank the voltage on her to get her to go down. She turned her head and whimpered, lifting herself into a half sitting position on all fours. The collar was still choking her but she could see her human hands, she wasn't sure if it was losing consciousness or the electricity that had turned her back. That could be pondered over later as her eyes fell over the form of Sam still lying unconscious on the stone floor.

_What is this...?_

Luka had put them in the same room together, had she gone completely daft then Von saw what Luka's game was, they weren't the only two in the room. There were other females rousing from sleep, other wolves, a damn den of them and Sam was the only male. Was this some ridiculous test to see who Sam would choose as this was obviously his reward for doing what Luka wanted, allowing him to choose who he wanted to fuck. Von was still worried about it, what if he did choose someone else; what if he didn't want her after seeing what else there was to choose from?

Thinking that Von saw one of the females crawl over to Sam's sleeping form and sniff his body lifting her head up when Von snarled at her. A laugh came out of her almost like a hyena and she returned to taking in Sam's scent, undaunted by Von's threat. Then she saw the cause of the woman's laughter, another collar had been locked around Von's neck and that was attached to the floor by a chain. She could not get to Sam; he would have to come to her if he wanted unless she could rip the chain from its anchorage.

Watching the wolves yawn and stretch many of them scented the air and smelling a strong male started to touch themselves, massaging their breasts and pulling on their nipples to make them hard. Animal eyes flashed and some of them moaned, clenching their thighs together as their backs arched and throaty noises called out through moist lips. Von was trapped in a den with Sam and several female werewolves that were in heat. She started to pull on the chain making it clack and clank as it slackened and went taught, two more moved towards Sam and began to smell him rearing up on their knees to stroke their hands over their bodies.

_In heat..._

Breathing as he slept he twitched his nose when he smelled various scents that were alluring but he left it to that it was just breakfast. Did Dean bring back food? Hopefully waffles with syrup and berries...warm fantastic coffee...Einstein's bagels...Feeling something near him, a lot of something's he wondered if maybe it was just Von, or Dean and Alex playing a prank on him to wake up. How long had he been asleep? The sound of a snarl and a laugh plus some moans came to his ears and his top lip twitched as he moved his nose side to side.

Opening his eyes slowly he groaned at the sleep and then came the residual aches of electrocution. He was still in the Middle Ages...Sam huffed, wiping his hand over his face to take away sleep before he brought his head up on the stone floor to look up. Someone was right there. Finding a woman touching herself, naked, on her knees and staring at him his body rose and flew back, his head and shoulders landing in the lap of another naked woman who was humming happily as she stared down at him, licking her lips, she brought her hands down and trailed them down his shoulders, biceps and to his Pecs to explore. Breathing heavy, frantic. How did he get there? Where was he? What was going on?

Jerking out of her touch, he rolled and he immediately made sure no one was behind him as he backed up against the nearest wall. Taking in the rest of the area he recognized that he was the only male in there and the rest were females, naked, horny...god he could smell their heat and it made him react which he tried to hide. When he found Von in the far corner, chained to the floor, no way of moving towards him he wondered what Luka's intentions were.

"Von. Are you alright?" he asked, eyes watching the others carefully when they continued to massage their breasts and crotch's. The sight alone made him cover himself and he looked away embarrassed.

Von shook her head with her knees tucked against her chest, "No, I'm not," she shook her head again.

She was disgusted, all these women, these animals engaging in group masturbation like it was some kind of mating ritual. And Von supposed it was, they were all in heat and with only one male to choose from they all had to make themselves as desirable as possible. And with only one male there would be fights, right now it was chemical, they smeared themselves with the nectar gathered on their fingertips to spread their scent in the room, some were too occupied with fucking themselves falling into the bubble of their own self induced bliss.

Von thought she was going to throw up from all of it and she could smell it like she had shoved her face between several of the woman's legs. But like several women who all lived together and whose monthly visits all synced up she began to feel the tug of needing to mate. Only Sam was already her mate, and all these worthless, lesser bitches were in her way and trying to compete. Compete. With her. "I can't get to you."

_Come to me Sam, come to me_.

"I'll try and come to you then," Sam replied, standing up straight, and trying to examine the best route to get there.

When he looked though his eyes remained on some of the sights before snapping away and then he shook his head. This was going to be like trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Sam inched forwards, and went to zig zag out of the way of two of the females only to have one of them grab his wrist and the other grab _him_. His eyes widened and he growled deep in his throat, something on the verge of threatening and yet appreciative.

_NO! Damn it! No. Get to Von._

Jerking out of it Sam made the one who had his wrist release, it was going to be a hard matter to get the other hand to release with the grip she had on that body part.

Von stood, not caring that she was butt freaking naked, everyone was naked in this room, she snarled at the female still attached to Sam and wrapped the chain around her arm and pulled. The chain would not give and when she stalked its length she still wasn't close enough to rip the female to shreds. She felt just as much an animal as all of them; perhaps more because of the effects of the collar that she wore that had given her the curse in the first place. Nothing like them and yet more, not a true wolf but still an Alpha she could feel it in her veins.

Because she was chained the others thought they could get away with touching and breeding with her mate. They only wanted his seed, his strength in them, they didn't love him like she did didn't crave even the silent presence of his being like she did. "Sam," she called forcefully to him, meeting his gaze then dropping her sights to the female a creature that was both lowly and pathetic by Von's standards.

Why was it that a man became helpless when his cock was caught in a jam, whether by pain or pleasure or the threat of both as Sam's case appeared to be? Von could see that the dirty haired female had the potential to cause both, wanting to take control from the Alpha male and make it her own. And because she had his dick he was immobilized, she could see that he was trying, but with all the pussy floating around and the threat that if the woman was so inclined she could rip Sam's dick off it made matters touchy.

"Get off him bitch," she barked, green eyes flashing bronze and she tried to push her power out but it only came as a threatening breeze that also carried her scent to Sam.

_Von you aren't helping..._

Sam could sense all the females' arousal and heat as if he was right between their legs inhaling and swallowing it down. He moved his hand down to the woman's hand to get her to let go and that only worked in getting the female he had voided of earlier to grab him and pull him down to his knees. Others started to crawl towards him and his eyes grew frantic but he couldn't help the amber taking over. So much... "Von..." he said, panicked and yet his breathing hitched when he felt the hand move up and down. Laughs, coos and moans came from the women coming towards him, all except Von.

_I'm Alpha here but damn it why is it that we were born with a weakness. Any tighter and she might rip it right off._

_Fucking chain!_

The iron coils snapped and protested and she pulled with all her might letting out a strangled groan with her efforts. Rage boiled in her veins like magma, she was not going to allow herself to see Sam getting fucked by a dozen different women while she was chained to the fucking floor. They crawled towards him, crooning and whining some having enough sense of them to laugh at Von for being left out of the fun. The one with Sam's dick was no longer holding it but stroking it as well, planning to work Sam into a frenzy with the threat hanging in the air that he was to comply with the horny horde of wolves that were circling him.

Hands and tongues came out and starting to feel and taste his sculpted body, one female came from behind and reached between his legs to massage his balls while the other stroked him up and down. Von barked at them and they all turned their heads, some nervous and fearful and others laughing and smiling. She had to find a weak link in the chain, there had to be one, she pulled again, putting body weight and strength into it, the hair at the nape of her neck rising as Goosebumps passed over her skin. Heat washed over her body as everything tightened, and Von cried out in frustration so many emotions mashed into one powerful sound. Sam was hers and she had to mark her territory and teach these ones a lesson. A low trickling growl came from deep within her chest and she could feel the chain beginning to reach its stress point.

So much attention and he felt helpless, horrible. Sam had to get to Von, had to stop this madness and yet he was trapped, his mind was fogged over with the hands at his package and the hands, lips, tongues and teeth on the rest of him. "Stop. I already have a mate. Stop...Ohhhh god." His head fell back on his shoulders as he groaned loudly, a rumble in his chest when he felt a mouth encase him. Sam quickly shook his head, swallowed and he tried to stand.

_With someone deep throating me I am going to do this?_

Sam's knees gave out and he squeezed his eyes shut, "Von. Help."

With one final tug and an angry scream the chain gave, several links unhinging some with such force that they ricocheted and struck some of the females that were swarming Sam, causing them to yelp and draw attention to the raging red head. Von was going to teach these wolves what happened when they decided to gang bang her lover. The first one she took care of was the one sucking on Sam like a Popsicle stick, like a dog that you wanted to let go of something she shoved her head right into Sam's stomach instead of pulling her away which made her choke and flail her arms. Von pulled her away and onto her back a couple feet away then she took what length of chain remained attached to her and started to beat her face in with it.

Leaving the wolf to twitch on the ground in a bloody pulp of what remained of her corpse Von spun systematically dislodging every other wolf from Sam with brutal force. She even threw Sam to the ground to get him out of the way when two of the females attacked her scratching at her chest. Breaking ones wrist she yanked the others head back and bit into her neck ripping out half of her throat and tossing her aside. The lesser wolves, scared, began to back away into the corner out of Von's way, huddling together and watching her in wide eyed terror.

There was a tussle of snarls and screams as Von wrestled with one of the stronger wolves. The female grabbed the chain and jerked Von around like a dog on a leash but Von kidney punched her, dropping her to her knees. Von dug her fingers into the wolf's skull until blood seeped out and there was a crunchy squelching noise. Snapping her neck with her skull half crushed Von swept the area to see what her next target was, licking at her lips and teeth and panting heavily. She was Alpha and they all knew it now, she could detect no threat from the few that remained and growled at them least they forget their place.

_I should kill every last one of you for what you did to Sam!_

Opening her mouth with one last threatening growl she half turned to see Sam unable to tell from her angle whether he was relieved or frightened at what she had done. Von did not want Sam to be afraid of her and what she was capable of and yet the thought excited her and she couldn't hide that the more she killed the more she liked it.

He had watched her with some excitement, fear and interest as she maimed the women. When he sensed she found the enjoyment in it he knew that should have disturbed him on some great and higher level but he couldn't find himself to. Sam stood and walked over to Von, holding his hands up before he rested them on her face to turn it so then she had to look at him. Seeing into her green orbs he brushed back her hair with his thumb and then embraced her.

"Thank you," he breathed.

_I'm so glad you are alright. I'm glad there aren't bars separating us. I'm sorry for all I did and I believe you...about Noah...though that is something we still need to figure out._

Pulling away Sam led her over to a small part of the cell they were in and sat down. Talk. They needed to talk. Though he wanted to do other things, business was more important and so was the fact that they had to discuss on how to get out of there, find where Luka put Alex and where Dean was. Getting back to their time and killing Luka was priority.

Once they reached the corner of the room Von wrapped her arms around Sam not wanting to let go to the point her fingers dug into his back. She buried her face at his neck and breathed in his scent needing him in so many ways but knowing to act upon certain impulses wouldn't do them any good. It was hard, after everything her body was still high on adrenaline and it took what felt like forever for her to calm down enough to sit still and not play at Sam's body. Like she was a child fascinated by something to the point where she couldn't focus on anything else until she managed to come back to herself, but not before she forcefully bruised her lips against Sam with tears burning the corners of her eyes.

Taking the kiss that was given; he wasn't going to dare question it. Feeling her need, her happiness that he was safe and with her from their connection he deepened the kiss for only a bit before separating and staring down into her orbs. "I'm never letting you go...ever," Sam said with a very serious expression on his face. Glancing around the cell he then settled back on Von, bringing her to his chest so she could rest her head there while he ran his hand through her hair. "I don't know about you but it's getting harder for me think up a plan that I can follow through with on getting out and offing Luka," he sighed.

"That's why I'm here," Von answered, "she's trying to distract us with all of this, the worst thing is that it's working, with this thing around my neck..."

_I'm thinking just like these monsters, feeling what they're feeling and wanting what they're wanting._

"We'll find a way out, and I won't let her separate us again."

_I'll die before I let her and I'll take her down with me._

There had to be a way out, this cell it wasn't as strong as the one she had been in before, the chain had been a struggle to break but doable. She was tired though, weak from lack of food and water. Food, it was within reach, the bodies of the dead werewolves and not for the first time Von was conflicted, she worried about getting infected but her stomach was aching with the need to eat. They needed to get out, Von needed this collar off, hoped that it came off.

_I think I'm going to wind up dying here._

Sam nodded, "Yeah, well I hate to say it but you are right...it is working. I never got a chance to ask you...but...did you find Dean? Is he safe?"

"I found him but we got separated trying to get Alex out, and then things got really bad, I saw him again before I broke into the arena, I left him to get to you, it was just, it was instinct...he was with this girl, her name was Nemain she said."

_Mother, she called me mother, what did she mean..._

"She was here to help us, I'm sorry I don't know what happened to him after, but I'm sure he got out."

"That's good. Nice to know that he's nearby though and with an ally, hopefully and ally. We need to think up a plan. How to get out of here...which will be difficult to do so with how both of us are worse for wear and not to mention deprived of food and water, though there is a form of _food_ here I don't think I want to bring myself to eat it. I already fell into that in the arena...I'm not too proud of that on a personal level."

_But it's food. And I am what I am now. I have to eat...what about Von? The collar is probably making her act this way, animalistic, and how she turned into a wolf earlier. Must be the collar. Which means that Von will be subject to the hungers of an animal...that should bother me._

"We have to think of another plan. Do you think the lowers will help? After all we are Alpha's and you have put the fear of Von in them."

"They're scared of me right now but they're only as good as canon fodder, they don't know what loyalty is they'll follow Luka because she's stronger than I am," she said hopelessly, "you couldn't control them and thanks for reminding me how hungry I am," she tried to concentrate more on Sam's smell than the meat lying uneaten on the floor. They had to come up with a plan. Von knew the way out but not from where they were, her only thought was to bust out any way possible get her shit together and come back in force. She wanted food and water, she wanted sex and she wanted Luka dead.

_Simple needs for a beast._

"It's hard for me to concentrate like this..."

"Welcome to my world," Sam grumbled.

888

Alex found herself watching him, intent on his action and attentive, she didn't know that she was doing it really or hell even walking towards him until she reached around from his back to find his hands below.

_What's wrong with me?_

Something washed over Alex like a flame, burning in her center and riding through her system. Strange, foreign and completely not like her. Sliding one hand backwards along his hip bone she moved to the side and in front of him, her left hand now working Stef slowly and she stared at her actions before staring into his eyes. It was as if she was in a dream and couldn't control herself.

_Fuck. I can't stop. I don't want to do this. I can't do this to Dean. What the fuck is going-Is Luka doing this?_

"Stef..." the name left her and it was intimate and silky smooth like warm chocolate.

Stef closed his eyes and a long pleased sigh escaped him, although he didn't understand her change he couldn't object. It was her voice he could feel it over his skin like the sun on a cold morning. And her hand, he wanted more than her hand, picking up her chemise that she had put on again he slowly began to lift it, exposing her thighs. One of his hands traced over her thigh and over her hip bone to her backside as he eased her against the wall.

He felt a fire being kindled within him and it grew the more he came into contact with Alex's body. Lips tasted hers down to her neck and he soon rid her of the chemise to devour the swell of breast, being reminded of the taste of rose petals. Stef thrust into her hand, a needy growl parting his lips against her nipple. He breathed hard and nipped at the hardened pebble, gripping her harder with one hand while the other removed her hand from him so he could position himself between her legs. While he rubbed himself between her folds, moaning as they parted to hint at the moisture within them he continued to devour her to his heart's content.

"Mm fuck..." Alex gasped at his attentions and him rubbing but not entering, her hands played along his abs, arching into his mouth and shuddering as her breathing hitched.

Bringing his head up she immediately sought out his mouth and crashed hers to Stef's. Teeth to teeth, tongues fucking tongues and she moaned. This was a little too rough and animal for her how she was acting, but she could feel Stef reacting in kind. It had to be Luka's doing, since they both were basically being defiant, disobeying to what her intentions and wishes were, of course Luka would take it into her own to make things right.

When Alex felt Stef press up and actually enter did she open her mouth to give little space there as she opened her eyes and stared into his mismatched orbs while she inhaled sharply, "Unmmhuh...god..."

Stef's breathing picked up and he smiled deviously wide against Alex's soft skin, "God? I like the sound of that..."

A hand dropped to her thigh and lifted her leg up to bend her knee while he thrusted into her. The warm gentle flesh of a woman that had shown kindness to him he didn't want to hurt her but he had known only the rough brutal side of sex for so long he forgot what it was to make love. He tried to be kind but she felt too good he couldn't get enough, the sensation overwhelmed his senses and he was blinded to the pleasure of it.

Keening into the thrust and him holding her thigh up for better advantage, her hands rested on his biceps and gripped for balance and she felt herself being pounded into the wall. Rough. Animal. Needy. Heat. So much was coursing between them and the air was thick and heavy with sex and more. Magick. Alex's nails started to press into his flesh, not breaking skin but the more noises that came out of her she felt the pressure below build, the warm blanket that wrapped around her core and she knew it was only starting. "Fuck...Mmm yeah Stef..." Alex moaned and breathed.

Bringing her other leg up she straddled him while he stood, unable to stand any longer on her part with her weight being on one leg now. Alex's mouth hung wide open as she moaned out long and loud when he hit that one spot after finding it. "Ohhh god...where the fuck did you learn all this?" she breathed before another sound of sex took residence in her mouth.

"Years and years of practice," he groaned, grinding himself into her before pulling out and bucking into her, taking her weight and more than able to do so.

Stef crashed his lips to hers, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. Releasing it slowly he pressed her to the stone wall, chest to chest. Such a woman, liking it rough but having a gentle touch, the wall was no place for her. In one smooth motion he swept her around, carrying her to the bed and laying her down all while not removing himself from her sweet core.

888

Von closed her eyes and breathed out through her mouth looking to the women when she heard movement. They had been cloistered together, the definition of group death hug, now they were moving apart and towards them. After everything was this what Luka really wanted? Von knew she didn't want them dead otherwise she would have killed them already, she got bored easy especially of ones that gave her too much trouble. It was true she enjoyed breaking the more spirited ones but even Luka's patience had its limits. It made Von think again that Luka had a boss to answer to, a master that called the shots.

When she sensed the pack closing in she glared at them, eyes threatening to go either bronze or violet. She moved in front of Sam protectively, a growl trickling from her throat like venom as she eyed them all with an intensity that would freeze blood. The smell of sex lingered and it took much effort on Von's part not to turn on Sam and fuck him where he sat. But these females were imposing on her territory and her mate and showing them their place was higher priority.

"Do you all want to die?" she asked gruffly, cuffing one in the head when they got too close. Von flicked the chunk of hair she took with her off her fingers. "You're going to do what I want or I'm going to kill the rest of you and I won't be quick about it either."

Noticing this and watching as Von acted out at the left over females he felt himself take a defensive stance and growled at them, leading into barks that were violent and baring his teeth. Stepping up beside Von he swung out and arm and knocked one of them to the side into the stone wall where she didn't get back up again from the sickening crack he heard as well as the blood matting the spot she hit and now lay.

"I'm the Alpha here and I say back off! I have chosen and neither of you are it," he barked. Watching them flinch at his words and what he did he knew that he scared them and hurt them. Some whimpering away like wounded puppies as if he had harmed them physically. For all he knew he did.

Von grinned, cruel and mirthless at the remaining females and she now understood why they had foolishly made another attempt to gain Sam's attentions. It was the claiming that they sought, the male might have chosen but he had yet to claim which meant the stake was still open. They would continue to try until they all died, they were in heat and it would drive them mad with the need to breed. They were terrified of Sam and of Von but Von could see that Sam's renewed display of power also attracted them like fragile moths to the all consuming flame.

Standing up on her feet she stalked towards the females, her hips swaying in a predatory manner and an animal sound that was far from human escaped her throat and sent them scurrying back but still wary for an opening. "Sam," she chanced to turn around to look at him while she spoke, "we have limited options, we either kill them and save us the trouble of them trying to come near us again or we try to use them, but in order to do that they need to see that you have truly chosen who you wish to mate with."

Sam sighed, "We can frankly use a lot of help right now...the more of us the better." Running his hand through his hair he wondered...could he really have sex with Von in front of others? Voyeurism wasn't his type of tea and he did sense that Von was highly aroused which meant that Luka was working something up somewhere and it was leaking out to others.

_Oh if this was any other situation and Dean knew about this he'd probably give me that shit eating grin and say what he normally says about getting some being his little brother that carried the family name._

"So...what are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?"

_My thoughts are beyond R rated right now_.

"I'm thinking three options one of which will work, pee on me, cum on me or fuck me."

The other females seemed to like the third option and Von could feel the need building in her body and the pressure of magick swelling in the air. It was everywhere and it was targeting her enhancing the beginnings of heat she had already been feeling now that she was a beast. A regular kitchen witch would not have been able to conjure up enough power to influence Von this way, but Luka's sway was affecting her. She was an animal and continued to be fed the thought that she should act like one.

_I'm losing, Luka's making me lose and Sam, I'm so sorry Sam, I'm useless and I'm needy...I'm a monster..._

"I'm not jizzing on you, I'm not...Ryker...the other options however," Sam pondered before he pounced on her and grinned down at her on the floor, his amber eyes staring at her and a flicker of light caught on them to make them swirl and the pupils dilate. "Fucking you sounds really good right now."

Von lost all notion of reserve, she had been holding on so long, and she had been doing it for Sam, trying so hard for Sam. But she couldn't pretend she didn't want this, even if it was in part Luka's influence she wanted this. Her whole body flushed with heat, unbearable excitement and the forest green of her orbs was burned away with passionate wolfish bronze. She kissed him and grinned, flipping them over with strength she didn't know she possessed.

"I know," she straddled him, her body already tight and sensitive and her lips parted in a sigh when she started to rub herself on Sam, moaning as he grew hard against her.

888

**One Hour Later**

Alex cried out in ecstasy before everything came crashing back down. She could control what her body was doing, and she stared up at Stef. "Luka..." she breathed.

_Fucking bitch. I'm really going to kill her. Not that it wasn't good sex...I mean damn...that was amazing...but..._

"I hope I didn't disappoint even though the circumstances," she finished.

_I can't be all negative._

"No, not at all," Stef continued to hold her close, not wanting to break the contact just yet. He wanted to hold her close, share her warmth, knowing the moment wouldn't last forever he broke it off himself with a kiss and slowly started to move away.

It wouldn't be long now before they came to separate them and take them wherever they wanted, he couldn't guess where or what Luka would do to Alex, only that she had harvested their energy while they were having sex. The kind of energy produced during such activities was one of the strongest kinds that humans could create. His job was essentially done which meant back to the proverbial acid mines of Luka's dungeon as he thought this he heard the footsteps coming down the hall, something only he would be able to hear. Stef regretted not being able to spend more time with Alex, he liked her even if they were forced together and even if it might have been awkward for her to be around someone that looked like the guy she loved.

Getting dressed once Stef had pulled away and the sounds of people coming got their attention, she turned to face him and reached her hand up to brush his cheek and cup it. Standing up on tip toe she met his lips and gave a soft kiss that lingered for a few seconds. Removing herself she closed her eyes and hugged him. Alex didn't care if it seemed strange or out of character for her, but she felt that maybe she really did know Stef and had known him for ages like a lost part of her that had lost and now found only to have it taken away soon.

"Don't forget me, I most definitely won't forget you, but I promise, when I find a way out of this and kill Luka, I'm going to save you and everyone else trapped here by her power. Prisoner to her. Understood? I will try my fucking best and I always keep my promises."

When a key turned in the lock and the door opened she was grabbed and pulled roughly from him, her hair grabbed the same guard that had brought her down there. He was grinning down at her and Alex cried out and then glared at him when he tugged on the strands, moving her out of the room and down the hall. Watching them take Stef the other direction she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a determined look and a look of sorrow.

_Why do I feel like crying? Why does my heart feel like its breaking?_

888

Sam was breathing heavily, hard as he hovered over Von. How long had they been at it? There was no way to check the time but it felt like forever that he had been riding Von hard, rough, and almost as if he was trying to get her raw. Sweat covered both of their bodies and he stared down at her, hands pressed into the earth and fingers in small holes they had made during the thrusts. The magick had vanished not a couple seconds ago and he was recovering. They had finished the cycle they had been on though that number was also unknown to him how many times orgasm had been reached.

_I think it's safe to say we are safe and that we have gained our allies._

Pulling out of her he grunted and rolled off to the side to stare up at the ceiling of the cell. Eyes fluttering shut as he suddenly was tired from all that he exerted, exhaling he rolled onto his side and found Von. Nuzzling into her neck, one arm wrapped around her waist and he fell into slumber.

Exhaustion. Von was sure it had been hours and she was completely spent but fought the sleep, not wanting it to come. Sleep was not productive, especially when rage boiled in her belly, she had been used up. Luka used them and gathered their energy for whatever purpose she had in mind. Von was tired of being manipulated and used and with the thought of how Luka killed her parents to get to her heavy on her mind she reluctantly fell into a fitful sleep even with Sam's comforting presence at her side.


	165. Chapter 165

***(máthair pronounced maw-hir)***

Another day passed with Alex, Sam and Von trapped in Luka's lair and Dean was reaching beyond his patience as to why they hadn't gone back to rescue them. The day to Dean was like weeks each edging by with painful cruelty. Nemain demanded patience out of the eldest Winchester and kept him busy with weapons training, when he did well she would answer one of his questions. They had set up a shelter in a partial cave out of the wind and out of eyesight from any on comers; the fire could not be seen from the outside which hid their whereabouts all the better.

"It's time," Nemain stood pointing to the entrance of the cave to show the light of the winter sky was fading. They had a good distance to travel after fleeing the Foundations and ridden the horses hard to get there.

Dean picked up his gear and headed towards the mouth of the cave, "'Bout damn time," he muttered.

The horses carried them swiftly but not as frantically as the night before to the ruins that lay scattered down the delve of the large hill. Only one guard was posted near the entrance that both Sam and Von had once ventured down to avoid an unhealthy curiosity from those passing by. Nemain dispatched the guard quickly while Dean picked the lock to the door and they both entered stealthily, snow whishing in quietly behind them.

She warned that they couldn't take the risk of brazen heroics, or as Dean put it all guns blazing but since Nemain wouldn't have a sweet clue what a gun was Dean simple waved off her questioning glance instead of bothering to explain. The air inside was stifling, thick and sweaty with animal musk and the smell of sex it was enough to make Dean gag and cover his mouth until he could get used to the stink. Nemain did not take his hand this time, instead she had gone over directions with him, and he would have to carry his own weight this time.

It was dusk and there were no guards down the halls, there didn't need to be, the cages were already well equipped with magickal infusion to prevent anyone or anything from escaping. That was where Nemain's expertise came in, she knew a little somethin', somethin' about magick and it made Dean think that maybe this small girl was stronger than Von, the kind of strength that Von should have.

They passed the stalls and were not noted by any of the animals within them thanks to Nemain's power and the guards they did pass didn't stand a chance against Dean's newfound sword fighting skills. Dead at their feet without a sound they continued down the passages, twisting down corridors this way and that. The last corner Dean saw Sam and Von, both bloodied, dirty and naked laying on the floor in what he hoped was sleep, he didn't acknowledge that there were other women in the cell with them until he had his hands on the bars. Nemain hurried to the door a pouch in hand and sprinkled a fine silver powder on the locking mechanism to dissolve the metal.

"Sam," Dean hissed loudly, briefly catching Nemain working on the lock and getting the cage door to open.

Von moved in her sleep, peeking an eye open and looking up to see Dean, she couldn't be sure it was real but covered her none the less. She nudged Sam to rouse him and turned her head to see Nemain entering the cell, for some reason not waking the huddled pack of females in the corner. Nemain dropped a sack she had been carrying and untied it, pulling out clothes for them to dress in. "Quickly now, we don't have much time."

Hearing his name he thought he was dreaming only when he felt Von nudge him did he open his eyes and he found his own brother and another woman beside them. Wiping at his eyes he took the clothes she offered them and began to dress, hating the clothes after being used to none for a length of time already, but he was grateful for them regardless of preference.

"How the...I'm not even going to ask yet..." Sam breathed, standing up and making sure he had Von's hand to help her up. He could that he was still weak and he could feel the same for Von, sleeping had helped some but they had been thoroughly drained of energy as if he had just come out of the hospital banged to shit and tired from medicine. "Alex is here somewhere. I don't know where. But we can't just leave her here."

Hearing the woman with him say otherwise he furrowed his brows. Who was she anyways? The next words about they had very little time once more and that they would come back for Alex. He couldn't necessarily argue, what with how he wanted to get as far away from this place and Luka as possible, and the knowledge that Luka might have sensed Dean and Nemain come to their rescue, either delayed or on top of things, she'd send people for them sooner or later if they didn't jet. Plus they had no idea where Alex was in the vicinity. Sam's sense of smell wasn't doing too well right now his energy being low. Too little focus on other things besides being tired and the scent of sex, blood, animals and decay. "Where to Sherlock?"

Dean had to do a lot of convincing on his part to get him to the point where he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and find Alex in this labyrinth of a ruin. It wouldn't be smart, they found Sam and Von, both appearing as if they were about to fall over, if they decided to go find Alex they would wind up all being caught.

_Maybe if Nemain can fix Von up, give her a juice boost we can head back to rescue Alex with two uber powerful mojo workers on our side._

"Follow me," Nemain led the way with Dean at the rear and Sam and Von in between. Von followed silently, Nemain's words from earlier suddenly more prominent in her mind and unable to be ignored she stumbled because she was not paying attention.

Dean was vigilant but his eyes ever wandered to Von, was she truly something she didn't appear to be, Nemain insisted she did not know it and Dean was inclined to believe her. If Von knew, she would be completely different than the person walking in front of him now. "We've got company," Dean announced when several guards flooded into the hall that had widened up into a lobby. It wasn't like in the movies where the bad guys attack one at a time, the gang were rushed all at once from as many sides as the guards could get to, swords and daggers flourishing and jabbing.

Sam moved into a stance, knowing he could at least do something if needed. When the swarm hit, he cried out from one of them shocking him for one split second before his hand whipped around and clocked him on the head sending him into the wall and to the floor. Groaning and gasping he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself, hearing a few of the men laugh at his pain.

Disoriented, everything was moving sideways then straight and repeating. Sam managed to hit one of the guards in the windpipe enough for him to choke to death which was discomforting but it worked. When he realized that Dean and Nemain had taken out the rest of them and Von managing with at least one or two as well, they continued to follow Nemain and Dean to the way out.

_When we get out of these ruins I'm sleeping for a long time. That...and eating and drinking my fill. God the two of them smell soooo good. I can't think that. Stop thinking that. Almost out._

Tunnels. They were dizzying and Von already had so much to think about without wanting to worry about putting one foot in front of the other. She thanked the powers that be that Dean was there to save them and Nemain too though Von was wary of the young honey-brown eyed girl. Not only could she feel the power of the girl but with the collar she could nearly smell it too, she dared a glance at Sam who seemed distracted and took his hand, gripping tightly to distract him, having only a guess as to what it was. The air started to smell clearer and colder as they went until at last they reached the passage that would lead them out of this hell.

"Quickly," Nemain urged, grabbing Von's hand to lead her. Von wanted to pull away at the pulsing energy that had wrapped around her hand but found she couldn't, she was tethered by an invisible cord to the young girl.

The four of them tracked through the snow towards the horses where Nemain gave Von to Dean to ride with on her Grey gelding and the young girl rode with Sam. Both horses were fleet of foot despite the snow and traveled quickly to the cave where Dean and Nemain had before taken shelter. Nemain started the fire with a simple wave of her hand and set about gathering her bow and quiver. They had rations but not near enough to feed a starving werewolf, let alone two.

"Thank you. Now wanna tell me who the hell she is?" Sam asked, laying down on one of the cots that was set up and gave a grateful sigh as he closed his eyes and his body spasmed. Too much electricity had been zapped into him but he was healing, though it was slowly he knew that the shocks weren't helping the speed.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and watched the two women, well, one woman and one girl as they both left the cave. Who Nemain was Dean could probably explain better than what she was. "At first I thought she was one of Luka's things, turns out the little sprite is anything but, don't ask me why she's helping us I have some hunches, but I know she saved me from getting dog raped by some blonde werewolf named Isabeu."

What Dean didn't want to say was anything about how he met Nemain in the first place, how the honey-brown eyed girl was looking for her mother, for The Morrigan, who by some freakish coincidence was Von. He might not have been the brightest star in the sky but he had been there when Nemain started talking to Von, English at first then slipping into another language that Dean had no way of understanding.

"Next thing, we found Von but she was wolfed out and we couldn't stop her from going to you that's when we got split up again," Dean shrugged and leaned back to stretch his back. He still regretted not sticking to his guns and going out there to help but he trusted the strange girl, looks like it paid off, for the most part, Alex was still there and it took that trust in the strange girl to not go back there and try to rescue her on his own.

"She couldn't help it Dean...Isabeu I mean...I'm afraid I was the reason for her trying to regain her place with Luka and her lackeys. She was supposed to torture me and most likely do the same thing but I showed her kindness and she's really not happy Dean. I promised I'd rescue her once I found a way out. All those animals you saw in there were taken by Luka from some period in time, some town and their families and friends. Who knows how much time has passed in reality but down here it feels like years, days, months to them and they have been forced into what they have inside them. We can save a lot of them Dean. Isabeu is one of them. They have hope and possibility," Sam voiced.

Running his hand through his hair he was feeling the hunger like no other and he turned abruptly when he caught a whiff of human...of meat and it was his own brother. Sam knew his eyes weren't normally, god he didn't want Dean to see him like this. If only he knew what had happened in the arena he'd probably not want to look at Von or him again.

"I'm glad you are alright. I had no idea if you were or if you were even here in this time. Glad to know you are but it's also unsettling. Because then you have to deal with Luka's idea of fun. It's hard to fight her...for me. Von has no problem, but, werewolves are attracted to witches for some reason, and back there...earlier...way before you found Von in the state she was in...I couldn't control my actions or my emotions. How am I going to be of much help Dean if she has that kind of power over me? I'm practically useless. She could use me at anytime if she wished against all of you and I hate that."

_I fucking hate that._

Dean couldn't argue with Sam about many in Luka's collection being held against their will, but he doubted how many could actually be saved and that included Isabeu. He couldn't see any sign of a human having ever been in Isabeu and from one of the long talks he had had with Nemain he was proved right. Isabeu was born and raised in the wild until Luka found her and added her to her pets. He felt sorry for the girl but she didn't know how to be human despite whatever doggy training she might have had.

How were they going to save her, let her loose in the woods and hope someone doesn't catch her again? They couldn't keep her and make sure she behaved herself, and none of them knew anybody that would be able to take her without wanting to kill her. Hell Dean couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't try to kill her if she tried anything the next time he saw her. Sam might be able to control her he had the whole Alpha thing going on, Dean was just a human he was a buffet on legs. Again, there was no possible way that they would be able to take care of her in the long term, and as for all the other 'animals', many of them were monsters and would have to be put down to eliminate them as threats.

Dean didn't like making a situation anymore complicated than it already was but his little brother was always a roaring pain in his ass and never had a problem with making a situation difficult. It would be enough of a challenge to get Alex out without them being caught again, how were they going to rescue over who knows how damn many more humans and creatures? Bringing Sam along after what he said wasn't a good option either now that it was mentioned, if Luka had power over him because she was stronger than Von then they couldn't bring him and risk him being used against his will and against them. Maybe it was possible for Nemain to help in some way, boost Von's power or give Sam some sort of resistance to Luka's magickal allure.

"We'll figure somethin' out." He was shocked at how calm and normal and certain his voice sounded even when he caught the amber glow of Sam's eyes and how quickly he had turned towards him. Then it hit him and he had to see Sam for what he was now, he was stuck in a cave with a hungry werewolf. "If you try an' eat me Sam I'll give you more than indigestion," the elder Winchester warned.

Sam nodded. He would never eat Dean, he was still human and Hell, Dean was his brother. Not a monster.

888

"What do you want with us?" Von eyed Nemain warily as they tracked to a wooded area to hunt for food.

She could feel that she could trust the girl but her skin raced with shivers and Goosebumps at her presence and she was constantly at unease like something climatic was about to happen if Nemain so wished it. Nemain looked up at the tall red head, Von was afraid of her but she knew the witch felt there was a connection between them, not the same as she had with Sam but one that was just as strong. The witch didn't like it because she couldn't explain it, or felt that she couldn't explain it even though the answer was there.

"I don't want anything except for you to be as you were, you can feel it can't you, that there's a part missing, when I'm next to you, you can feel it in your heart pumping through your veins?" Nemain whispered so that only Von would be able to hear, as if any louder would bring some doom upon them.

"What are you?" Von stopped walking to stare at the girl smiling up at her.

Reincarnation Von believed in it sure, but what Nemain explained to her was on a whole other level. Apparently Von was missing an integral part to her being, like her soul but not, she wasn't soulless but the way that Nemain described it she might as well have been. Nemain, she was one of the ones on Von's path that was supposed to help her on her way to becoming whole again. Von replied that she already had people saying that in the demon variety and didn't want anymore help if it was something that demons were interested in. The young girl didn't laugh but Von could tell she was amused when she answered that the demons were fools if they thought they could control something like Von.

"You know who The Morrigan is don't you?"

"I do," Von answered, laying aside the carcass of the second rabbit she had caught and eaten, she didn't feel bad that she wasn't saving any for Sam; they were searching for bigger game to feed the men.

"You are confused and alarmed that some have called you this even though you remember your life as her," Nemain nodded and led them down a slope, "now you begin to realize that those dreams of battles long past and the villages you destroyed are not dreams at all but memories."

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, Von wanted to wake up from this messed up dream to find she was lying in a shitty motel bed with Sam in a shitty motel room. She would tell him all about her dream and he would make her feel better by having sex with her, normal, loving, non-werewolf sex.

"Do not be troubled by this news máthair, you are heading down the right path to becoming whole once again."

"Please, don't call me that, at least not in front of Sam, he would not understand."

"Won't he? He is your consort is he not?"

"I am not Morrigan."

"Only because you have forgotten."

They both crouched low when they came upon their quarry, a fine looking buck, and Nemain readied her bow thanking the deer for the gift of food he was about to bring and Von thanked him as well before the arrow pierced his heart and sent his soul into the afterlife. Von was the one to carry the animal all the way back to the cave, her mind and heart heavy with too much thought that she barely noticed when they arrived and she had set down the deer for Nemain to start skinning it.

Von had started to help Nemain then she sat between the two men, sensing Sam's ravenous hunger. She had more control now and was stronger for the food in her stomach, she had eaten it raw but she would make Sam wait until the deer was cooked for him to eat it. He was the one that wanted to stay as human as possible whereas Von had given up on the notion for herself.

_If he thinks he has a tough time now it will be so much harder for him after his first full moon, I'll help you anyway I can Sam, anyway at all. I'll make myself stronger for you, I'll have Nemain help me while she's around, I hope I have the strength to help you Sam._

When the girls came back with food he had to say he was disappointed he couldn't dig right in, but he silently thanked Von for making him wait. After what happened in the arena...he could still taste the meat and blood as he killed someone in their changed form, took their life...

_I hate you Luka for making me do that. I can never forgive myself for what I did. I will never forget what I did...makes me wonder if trying to convince myself that I'm not a monster is beginning to turn out useless and a waste of my energy._

Von took Sam's hand in hers and rested it in her lap to comfort him while he waited for the meat to cook which brought her attention to her own wrists. With everything that had been going on she hadn't noticed that her bracelet that blocked her empathic abilities was missing and that the one from her mother that Sam had found was hanging on by a thread. She started to fiddle with that bracelet to fix it, still holding onto Sam's hand, while she wondered why she never saw that it was missing before. Thinking that something else was at work because how else would she be immune to her friends' emotions now when before she had been bombarded by them. It had to be the collar or something else, the bracelet must have fallen off or been taken off when the men stripped her down, taking all of her belongings as well as her jewelry, or it had snapped off when she had changed. Von didn't know so much had happened her brain was fuzzy on every minute detail.

Strange was the definition of her life, some factors were worth more consideration than others. Was it really worth troubling herself over why she was still guarded from the brunt of their emotional energy, especially when there was much more at stake than her emotional sanity? The thought on everyone's mind was how to rescue Alex, sneaking in had worked for Dean and Nemain but would it work with the four of them? That brought up the question of Sam, Luka had a volatile affect on his behavior and in her presence he had been blinded to all else.

A powerful werewolf, one who was strong enough to be considered an Alpha was reduced to a lap dog; he would have been a powerful Ace up their sleeve if it wasn't a witch they were going up against. Von couldn't pass off the knowledge that Luka was powerful enough to turn Sam against them without him seeing that it was against his will, Von had only been able to break the hold she had over Sam by attacking her with a bit of wood that was tainted with her own blood. That fact made Von sick that Sam could be used as nothing more than a pawn. Blinking she hadn't realized she was squeezing Sam's hand embarrassed she loosened her grip.

_Now he knows I was dwelling too much on something troubling, if he hadn't already sensed it._

When the girls returned, Dean cast his sights to Von and he did so frequently. Nemain, as cryptic as she was hadn't been bothered like most people would have been to divulge information that most would consider sensitive. He knew Von or at least he had thought so, in comparison to what he knew now however he knew nothing about her. And Von, Nemain told him, knew nothing about her own self either.

The only way it could be described so that most would be able to understand was simply that Von was suffering from some sort of supernatural induced amnesia. And that was making it out to be far more simple and benign than it actually was. Like he had lost a part of who he was in Hell Von too had a piece missing, quite literally and no one knew where it was but there were others looking for it and none of them with the of intentions except for Nemain who had been selfless from the get go. After all, the girl just wanted her mom back, Dean could relate to her on that level. He asked Nemain how it was possible for Von to be her mother, and in her cryptic way she answered that she would tell him when the time was right for him to know.

Finally able to eat he managed to calm his hunger to eat slowly and like a human compared to the eager and wild hungry animal he was. Sam finished when Dean did and he looked around at everyone. "What's the plan? Besides going in there all guns blazing on a second rescue mission...but all in all doing that and finding a way to kill Luka."

Nemain's face screwed up in puzzlement at the term 'guns blazing' not understanding what a gun was and never having anyone explain it to her. She very much doubted that anyone would ever spare the time to explain it to her and had to let the idea go. Time was of the essence, once lost it could not be gotten back and slowly the time frame to save Alex was closing. Once closed it would be too late to save her and it narrowed their chances of ever being able to return to their own time.

"Von is the plan," Nemain answered simply, stoking the fire with a longer stick that was charred black at its tip. Embers crackled upwards to the cave ceiling along with soft swirls of smoke, no one noticed especially Dean and Von who stared at her dumbstruck.

"I'm/she's what?" the freckled ones said simultaneously and shared a look before they returned their attention to the young girl sitting on the other end of the fire pit half concealed by flames which lent her an ominous quality. Nemain nodded, for a long time many in Von's life had told her it was time for her to wake up, Nemain was here to give her a taste of what it was to be awake, to prepare her for the next step of her journey.

"Huh? What do you mean Von is the plan?" Sam asked, his brows furrowing and yet his whole body was tense, tight and ready for interrogating. He still wasn't sure he completely trusted the chick; she had this vibe coming off of her that sent triggers along his spine and made him want to scratch at an invisible itch. Leaning in he tilted his head to the side expectantly.

Gazing at him steadily she had anticipated his reaction and the reactions of the others, Nemain knew Von for her part had more of an understanding of what Nemain was alluding to than the others. The others should have understood as well from what they've seen Von capable of it and yet their own minds would not allow them to fully comprehend it. "You two alone have seen her displays of power; would you deny that she has more ability than you two combined to save your companion? I can see the doubt in the minds of all of you, you think Luka is stronger but this is false. Von must stop closing herself off and open herself to her own potential, am I truly the only one here that sees that deep inside she is sleeping?"

Dean stood and ran his hand through his spikey messed up hair, "You're gonna wake her up, is that it? Roll her in there and light the fuse to set her off so she goes Hiroshima on everyone, no, no way, there has to be another way instead of using her like that," he protested looking to Von and Sam for back up and he frowned at the uncertainty on Von's face.

He knew what she was thinking and he didn't like it, damn it, why'd they all have to be self sacrificing? Nemain and Dean had already touched on the subject of Von's abilities and Dean now knew more than Sam probably did. He remembered how Ruby went on about how there was a bomb inside of Sam, if it was any comparison Von made Sam look like a cap gun.

"I agree with Dean, there has to be another way. That's not the only option and you know it, I know you do, and even if it was you wouldn't know how to wake her. I can see that also as plain as day on your face. There is another solution. What is it? You know things and I want answers as much as everyone else does," Sam spoke.

"Of course there are always other options but no other one will guarantee the victory you seek, none other will prevent you from losing your lives to this quest. You ignorantly see the expression on my face as not being able to wake her aided by the assumptions of your brother. This is not so, it is the regret that I am only here for one part of Von's journey, I am not the one to truly wake her as I have never said so but I am the one to set her on the path to make that possible, there is only one that can wake her and in time Sam you will come to see that and all your deeds will have come to fruition."

She stood and began to pack leaving the three to the fire as she went around the cave to collect her things. Dean lifted his hand in a stop motion, "Hold up, we never agreed we were going anywhere."

"Von has already made her decision," Nemain informed and nodded to the red head that was still sitting by the fire staring deep into the flames. She hadn't spoken a word but the honey-brown eyed girl saw into the witch's heart and knew where it lay.

Sam stared at Von, before turning his attention to Nemain, glaring at her he stood and stalked out of the room with his jaw and fists clenched. Exiting the cave they were in and outside he didn't walk far but just enough that he was still in sight of the cave. Still there and not leaving. How could they put their trust and faith into this woman? Von...she was strong he knew that because he'd witnessed and he had been inside her at one point and experienced what she could do...it wasn't that it was a horrible plan because it just might work but he didn't have to like it completely.

"Damn it," he growled his fist finding the trunk of a tree and he watched as the bark fell off in that area where it was resting, watched some of the wood splinter as if an axe had done it.

_"Temper..."_

888

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Dean shouldered his saddle bag and saw Von nodding her head quietly. Quiet meant she was thinking heavily taking what time she could to be introspective; nothing would be able to change her mind unless Alex walked into the cave right at that moment.

Sam had every right to be mad, furious, at Von's decision and he directed that towards Nemain, thinking she had been the one to guide Von's hand in the choice she made. Without so much as a nudge Von had made it on her own, it didn't even have anything to do with if the positions were reversed. If Alex was sitting here and this was the only chance to save Von, it didn't matter to Von if Alex would be making the same choice.

_What matters is this is the only way and it's time for me to see how deep the rabbit hole goes instead of standing still because I'm too afraid of what I'll become._

She was sad that Sam was mad yet she understood why though if he was going to be mad it best be at her and not at Nemain. If only Sam knew, he might not understand, what connected Nemain to them, but he wouldn't know because Von would never tell him. She knew he didn't trust her despite that both Dean and herself did and maybe it was because he was being kept in the dark, after all he did say that he knew Nemain knew things and that he had as much a right to know the answers as the others. It bothered Von because she wished it was something easy for her to tell.

Von would make it up to him, if, when she got through this, she would make it up to him with everything she had. When Nemain placed a firm reassuring hand on Von's shoulder she nodded at the girl and stood, sheathing the sword she was given and shouldering her quiver and bow. Nemain did not tell Von whether it was wise to bring Sam or not, only that it was her decision to do so. She had argued with herself and she knew that Dean had done the same because Luka held a powerful sway over Sam and all his kind as did every powerful witch and to bring him would prove disastrous. However, in Von's heart she wished to bring him, the faith coming from nowhere that if anyone had to hold control over him it would be her and only for his own sake.

While the others packed the horses she walked the short distance to Sam who was lingering by a tree, she could see the damage inflicted on it even in the dark of the new moon. "Come with me," she raised a hand to him and placed it over his looking up into his blue-green orbs.

Staring at her hand that was on his still against the tree he removed it from the wood and allowed her to fully take his hand. Sam sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing calming down only slightly. "Von..." he began, stopping when she put a finger on his lips and shushed him. Nodding his head he complied and motioned with his free hand to lead the way wherever she wanted to go.

_I know you don't want me to do this Sam, but it has to be done._

The fire in the cave was put out and the group was on their way to The Foundations, hopefully for the last time. Arriving there in good time they dismounted and found no guards to be in sight, the site appeared completely abandoned.

"She's going to see this coming," Dean headed down the stone steps that Nemain had led them to, a different set from the last and when Dean opened the door they went down a hall lined with statues each growing more grotesque and monstrous than the last. Monsters that had no names or that were long extinct glowered down at them, flanking them and by their life-like appearance threatening to come alive at any second.

"No, she's not going to see this coming," Nemain answered and took Von's hand.

Her grip was iron tight and Von couldn't pull away, not that she tried she didn't want to give the impression of panic, especially to Sam in case it triggered his temper and ruined whatever plan Nemain had in mind. But inside she was panicking, the girl's touch was like a spark plug exploded in Von's hand and the energy was traveling up her arm and throughout her entire body. The pressure was immeasurable and Von's whole body tightened from pain but also the way one's body tightened from arousal. What was Nemain doing to her, charging up the battery, turning the crank on the bomb?

The halls they traveled down were numerous, and for Von it was getting hard to breathe, the air too warm, the spaces too small. She tried to discreetly slip her hand from Nemain's but the girl would not release her. "I can't breathe," Von said.

Nemain nodded, "We're almost there," she answered and in those words Von felt another jolt pass through her system and her throat tightened with the need to scream.

In a desperately human move Von tugged on Nemain's hand, a move that would have been easy for Sam to see from behind. She started to get angry and felt the itch of the collar around her neck and her body began to burn with the need to change, her eyes already the scathing hot wolfish bronze. When Von was about to turn her head back to look at Sam she was jerked forward by Nemain past Dean who had just opened a wide double door and through some curtains into what looked like a mausoleum.

Nemain took Von to the center, the witch's overwhelming energy already leaking out and wrapping around everything in the room, and not everything was touched by her power in a good way. Statues crumbled and paint splintered and peeled, Nemain was immune and the Winchesters were affected in equally overwhelming but less harmful ways. Von dropped to her knees while Nemain stood in front of her reaching out to cup her cheeks, "Máthair, it is time to kindle the flame within your blood."

About to step forwards to run to Von to help her. He didn't like Nemain and when Von had obviously tried to get away from her the damn chick had held on. When her power crashed into him it stole his breath away and made him stop in his movement towards her. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and grunted, feeling what she was feeling and yet it was calling him deep inside and he couldn't explain it.

"Well kindle it fast," Sam growled, his eyes snapping open and they were swirling amber, his body pressing up to the nearest wall away from the power that was washing over everything, over everyone.

_I may not trust you Nemain but whatever you know you are doing hurry._

Dean admitted what was happening was somewhat _unexpected_, which was why he hadn't liked the sound of this plan from the get go. But right now he was too concerned with keeping his legs from buckling and from what he could only define as energy building up inside of him. Von wasn't the only one having something kindled inside of them and Dean was aware of how familiar it was, when Von and he fought back at Bobby's, feeding off of each other.

This terrified him as it had before and he knew Von could feel it, she could feel everything that him and Sam were feeling; even now he doubted if she still had her bracelet that it would have done much good. He watched cemented to the spot as Von's mouth opened in a silent scream and her back began to arch. The more it arched the more sound started to pour from her mouth with a volume that no human would have ever been capable of. It was terrifying and deafening, like some primordial battle cry that would not have only struck fear into the hearts of her enemies but would have killed them from that fear.

Clamping his hands over his ears made little difference to how the sound penetrated his ear drums and though the sound was close to making his ears bleed he couldn't truthfully admit that Von's warrior banshee cry had him more scared than he already was at being stuck in this room. Where was the blinding piss your pants fear, was he immune? A light began to emanate from Nemain, starting at her fingertips and soaking into Von's skin where they touched then the whole room quaked as statues crumbled and the ceiling began to crack. The collar around Von's neck came undone and fell harmless to the floor and the burning amber gave way to vibrant amethyst.

It was immediate, he turned his head from the sight and he howled at the piercing sound, sliding to the floor. Sam could sense a change and as slowly as it had erupted it sure did finish pretty quickly after. Feeling Dean's hand on his shoulder he looked up and stood, knowing that his brother was staring dead into his amber eyes he blinked and walked forwards.

_What the..._

In the span of a blink just when Dean thought he couldn't take anymore it was over and the silence was deafening. Somehow he was still on his feet dropping his hands warily from his ears and looking at the destruction around him, or what he could make out, the candles and torches in the chamber had all gone out. Scanning the area he found the outline of Sam on the floor curled against the wall, he had heard him howling over Von's screaming just barely. His brother's eyes, those amber wolfish eyes glowed in the dark, reflecting what little light there was and thinking about it he turned to Von to see a single candle lit by her where there was none before.

The brothers moved towards the red head on her knees, bowed down over them with her arms tucked between her thighs and her stomach. Her forehead rested on the cold stone floor and her face was veiled by the thick waves of her curly hair. A sigh. A single sound of breath filled the mausoleum and the single candle flame flickered even though the touch of air came no where near it. Dean brushed his cheek when he felt that same breath upon his skin and stepped back stunned and amazed when the room exploded with light, all the candles and torches coming to life at once.

His hand gripped his sword at his side gaze falling to Von when he caught her starting to move. Her hands were at her sides now and her fingers splayed out running upwards in a semi circle on either side of her, the floor was stressed at her touch and cracked under her fingertips as if some great weight had been dragged across it. When Dean knelt down to touch her it wasn't that he regretted it only that he had never expected what happened to happen. A memory one he wanted to convince himself was worth forgetting, he pushed it aside even while it relented and ran his hand down her back to rest in the middle.

"Von," he cleared his throat and looked up at Sam who was still standing next to him.

Von looked up slowly and breathed out even slower, the flames rising higher and some kissing the ceiling. Her luscious violet eyes rolled languorously upwards to capture the brothers. A knowing smile that he wasn't quite sure why it was there, had appeared on his face when she looked up at him with those eyes. Sam knelt in front of her and paused.

_"She needs a master Sam."_

Taking her hands he brought them up like they were separated by a mirror, fingers to fingers and palms to palms. Staring into her orbs the smile faded and a knowledge passed between them silently. Von was still Von but she had regained a small part of something lost. He would help her find the rest of it if he had to and he knew that would make things right in some aspect of their connection. Equality. No master no servant. Just so.

"Now what do we do?" he asked her.

Sam was eager to be led these days, why wasn't he outwardly concerned where was his usual barrage of questions? A question that was heavy on Dean's brain once the lights came back on was where was Nemain? The little girl couldn't have just vanished into thin air, could she and if so why had she, she was supposed to help them, or maybe now they didn't need her help, she had given them all the help they needed by doing whatever she did to Von. Maybe Dean was overreacting but it bothered him that Sam wasn't showing more concern regarding this; instead his younger brother appeared the opposite.

Dean had to say he was relieved himself to see that Von's hands didn't have the same impact on Sam as they had on the floor which looked like a set of ten ton pins had been dragged across it. And if things couldn't get any weirder he heard Von's voice answer Sam's question, in his head. He had to chock that up to her using her new power to talk telepathically because she had shredded her vocal chords with that Doomsday scream. She said she knew where Alex was and that they had to go now because Luka was with her and she was not going to spare Alex her wrath. The dark haired witch knew they had arrived to rescue their friend and to kill her, Von smiled hungry for the want to spill blood.


	166. Chapter 166

Alex screamed at the harsh tug by the guard. He apparently was having too much fun hurting a woman. Was he even human?

_Definitely a touchy fellow...fucking bastard._

"Hey! Mind acting oh I don't know nicer?" Alex snapped.

Hearing him chuckle she felt him grip tighter and pull the strands he had more secure. As they walked the hall, up a flight of stairs and down the new hall, she was starting to think that they were leading her through a maze and they would never get out. Turning abruptly meeting a wooden door, the guard knocked and when confirmation came to go inside they entered finding an amazing furnished bedroom that didn't fit in a place like this.

Being released, the guard stepped back next to his buddies and she ran her hand through her hair to soothe her scalp. "Fucking dicks..." she muttered under her breath.

Taking in the room Alex knew that she wasn't alone. Someone was in there...but where? Alex started to move silently, making sure no one was around any corners as she made her way to what appeared to be an old style window. It might be futile to try and escape but Alex was all about at least trying, otherwise where would have standing around doing nothing got her ass? It saved her ass many times to count. Hopefully this followed in the footsteps on that line.

Upon getting nearer, Alex hated to find that she was getting weaker, the more she stepped the more her limbs grew tired and weighty. Finally falling to her knees she slowly laid down and tried to refocus the room with her eyes as it had gone on tilt. The feeling of sex was still there and she knew that she had been drained of energy thoroughly and it wasn't someone acting on her to get her to the position she was in now, it was more the after effects of moving too much after loss of energy.

_Gotta get out of here...but I'm so physically tired._

Luka smiled at Alex like she was a cat and Alex was the mouse beneath her talon paw and with a curl of her finger she beckoned the brunette hunter to sit at the foot of the bed while she stood by the one window in the room. It was narrow and would be impossible to slip through without some effort and perhaps the skills of a contortionist.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time with Stef I chose him especially for you out of all my men, he's charming, gifted and generous and I couldn't help but notice his uncanny resemblance to your lover, sweet, delectable puppy hearted Dean," her grin widened and she smoothed a hand down her long gown too pleased with herself.

She was feeling amorous after all the energy she had harvested from the others and wanted Alex to join in on the fun because unfortunately the others had gotten away. Soon she would get to the bottom of how they were able to escape, knowing Dean was behind it but that he couldn't have possibly done it on his own.

"Don't look at me that way my dear, I won't judge you for what you did not the way your judging yourself right now, you thought you were giving him a piece of kindness and mercy," she bit her lip trying not to laugh at how pathetic it was. Mercy made her pets weak; Stef was weak despite his age and her best efforts to make him into what she wanted.

Her face darkened into a venomous scowl when a piercing scream stormed down the halls and threatened to bring the walls down around them. The possibility was incredulous and Luka felt the presence of Von as if she had been physically struck, this couldn't be happening. Luka reached out to Alex, striking her across the face hard enough to make the hunter's head snap back. The slap couldn't be heard for the screaming that filled the room as if Von were right in the room with them. The witch clenched her fist causing a blight to spread inside of Alex's belly and outward, spiking her body temperature and causing excruciating pain.

_Let's see if 'The Morrigan' can save you with her newfound powers._

Alex wailed as her body fought the pain and intrusion of the power. She tried to put up her defenses with her own abilities but that proved minuscule compared to Luka's. The scream that had come down the halls into that very room didn't miss her attention but she couldn't even focus on it enough to make sense of it, what with little energy and feeling Luka's anger.

Tears streamed down from her eyes, coming to her ears and into her hair while she lay on her back writhing and screaming. One hand rested on her stomach as if it could calm the pain, and the other rested in her hair to fist into the strands. Heat. Too much heat came with all that was being done to her and she knew that she was perspiring, black and blue eyes staring at the ceiling not showing any emotion with how the blue seemed to always come in and out of the black like blue eels swimming in the depths. This was worse than anything she had been dealt in Hell and yet she found that interesting and scary that Luka could possibly perform something to that level. Then again, witches were always different than demons.

"HELP!"

888

Sam and his brother followed Von when she stood, she was moving with a kind of grace that was very much so detectable but he tried not to stare. Around the corners of hallways and up stairs, they had not only been following Von but as they got closer they followed the screams and it didn't take a genius to know they were Alex's. Sam wasn't sure he wanted to see Dean's face in that moment as he continued ahead. Killing guards had been easy on the way, surprisingly and Von had done most of the damage that made him feel heated that wasn't suitable for the situation they were in.

The door stood before them and it was soon relieved of the hinges and they entered and Sam saw Luka. Alex was on the floor crying out for help and screaming out her insides no doubt but his eyes couldn't tear from Luka's. Luka knew they had come there to do two things...it was a trap in some sense but he could also see the surprise at Von. He fell to the floor without any reason that he knew and he whimpered. The power that was in the room was high caliber and he growled. It was a mistake to bring him along; he could be used like no other. That was when he felt Von's power and he inhaled sharply, head snapping up. A tug of war was inside of him and he looked at Dean silently telling him to get to Alex and that Von and he would distract Luka and do their best to kill her.

_I can help._

Feeling their connection he had with Von, Sam began to feed her some energy, not making him weaker but making them both stronger that baffled him and he grinned as he stood, coming up next to Von. Equal. Warriors. Animals.

The room wouldn't be able to hold them for long; two storms converging in limited space would only equal the destruction of that space and of the weaker storm. Luka knew this and was afraid, too stubborn to show it she stood her ground, losing focus on Alex the damage already done and would not relent until it was seen to by herself or another witch of equal or greater strength. Her focus was on Von and now Sam who returned to her side like an obedient dog, lending her courage and power though at this point it was unneeded. The polarities reversed and it was Von that allowed Sam to soak up some of her excess power for it was not close to lacking in quantity.

So much so that Dean was affected as well, his skin tingling like ones did when a thunderclap roared above their heads. He had eyes only for Alex and had gone straight to her side to take her in his arms and away from danger and this place, he felt the agonizing heat ripping through his body and her pain but he could do nothing about it, it was beyond his abilities. All he could do was hold on with all his might and hope that he was at least making the pain more bearable, checking her all over for signs of outward injury and trauma but he could find none except the swelling bruise on her cheek from where Luka had hit her. Dean healed her of that, whispering furtive promises of how everything was going to be fine and she just had to hold on. Everything would be fine.

Howling curled and raged down the halls as thick as oil accompanied by the stampede of animals' feet, stomping paws and scraping claws. Dean looked behind him in panic and gripped his sword from where he had laid it down, holding that in one hand and Alex with the other, sitting in a crouch and ready to attack if any got through. Von swung her arm upwards and Luka screamed grabbing fistfuls of her dress as if that would still the pain, the red head had stirred up an inferno in her body as if she had been tied to a post and set alight right where she stood. The light in Von's amethyst orbs could have killed droves of lesser men with fear, the lust for blood and battle glowed deep within them.

Luka assumed she had the advantage when her pets came pouring through the halls but it was Von that had set them free and Von that had called them. She had called the wolves to her with her scream, all others had fled or been slaughtered by the mismatched pack of werewolves. The iron tang of their kills flooded into the room and Luka backed away realizing what had been done even while she resisted her body's want to drop to the floor and writhe in pain. She lashed out with her own attack and it struck Von but the younger woman appeared unfazed even when her hand touched her cheek and neck where some of the attack had landed, coming away with streaks of blood.

More howls erupted down the halls but these were different, more like wails of lost souls and shadows appeared in the room, not true wolves but creations of Luka's. These shadow wolves launched themselves at Sam, sinking fangs into his body and swarming around him like locusts while they started to tear him to pieces. The distraction while lethal was executed perfectly, Luka did not expect Von to attack when her loyal dog was being mauled by incorporeal beings that he couldn't grab to fend them off. Von left Sam to his own devices to lunge at Luka with her sword drawn; the blade pivoted forward driving into the woman's chest only to hit air.

Sam's screams brought Von's wrath down on the things that were attacking him, an unknown number of shadow creatures that resembled wolves. They were all knocked off of Sam with a wave of force and into the air to shriek in agony as their tattered remnants faded into the air, nothing more than smoke. Von's anger bled out into the room at losing her quarry and how badly harmed Sam was, her wild mane of auburn hair was caught in its own wind along with her cloak and the stone began to show considerable signs of wear and tear. The horde of wolves thinned out and began to run from the building, dodging weaker walls and columns that began to crumble.

Dropping to her knees Von smoothed Sam's hair back from his amber eyes just as Dean was rising to his feet with Alex in his arms, his eyes carrying more than a strange look in them. Von's power, energy, aura or whatever was infecting everything; it was magnetic to some but repulsive to most, protective yet destructive. Dean couldn't believe his eyes for seeing when Sam got to his feet when Von told him to, his little brother looked like he'd been fed to a school of hungry piranha he didn't want to look any closer when he thought he saw the glint of bone in some spots.

When Dean started to hurry out the door Von grabbed him, a surge of her energy passing through him and into Alex like an electric current. They needed to get the fuck out of here, why was Von stopping them unless she had gone insane which by the look of her might have been possible, she'd either drive you mad with fear or make you think you were trapped by the glance of a Goddess. To Dean that made sense too and he was only as relieved as he could be when he heard Von in his head say that they weren't going that way. Then they both turned sights to the small slit of a window and watch it break away into a large hole that led directly outside and with not too brutal a drop to the actual earth.

Dean was sure he could make it, even with Alex in his arms and Von certainly could but it was Sam he was worried for, Dean could see he could barely stand by the tremble in his legs. If his arms weren't already full he would have tried to half carry Sam through the gap in the wall, hell he would have fully carried him if the man wasn't the size of a Sasquatch. Von nodded for them to go and Dean went away with Alex out into the dark, leaving Von to take Sam's hand feeding him enough energy to keep him going until they got someplace safe, and pulled him after her into the black.

Sam stumbled, he wasn't healing as fast as he should have been being a werewolf now and that scared him. His footing was lacking on where he was stepping being led by Von. They had to flee. Where were they going? What had happened to Luka? What was going on? Sam suddenly couldn't remember why he was so confused and what over. Werewolves had attacked him and yet he couldn't fight them. Why? Letting out a yelp when he fell to the snow covered earth he felt Von hurriedly try and help him get up to his feet. "M'sorry. I tried. I'm trying."

Apologizing, Sam felt as if he had failed Von. In some sense. Back there...he couldn't explain that if he tried. It was just that need, that love, that pure instinct and connection between them that he had to be beside her, fight with her, be there for her and never question her for she knew what was going on. Yet he knew that if he acted or wished something she would follow too. It was strange and yet not. Standing up he continued onward, hearing Alex and Dean from far away, Dean carrying the brunette through the trees and though a normal human being couldn't hear it from this distance he could because he was no longer under that category.

"Dean..." Alex croaked her voice barely there from the screams and pain and she winced. Though the force was gone, it still lingered like some planted disease. Alex put her head closer to Dean and she was thankful to see the two green orbs. She was glad he was alright and that he was there. She missed him and never wanted to think that Luka had hurt him to a degree that she wouldn't get him back again. Whole.

They were falling behind, but Von kept pushing, pulling Sam along. He wasn't healing as fast as he should have been and she worried blocking the emotion from Sam so that he wouldn't feel it. But she could feel everything coming from him, how he thought he had failed her, his guilt. Not only him but Dean and Alex, every emotion as clear as the stinging winter wind on her face. She could fix them she told herself, cure Alex and heal Sam; only Alex's company could rid Dean of his hurt.

Von knew Sam was trying, she had to be strong for them both even if it was cruel, and there was no way of knowing how long they would have to travel until they found shelter. They were lost in the woods with no bearing and no moon to guide them or give them light, they were running that's all they knew. Whispering a few careful but inaudible words under her breath several minutes passed before there was movement heard to their left and Von stopped to peer into the darkness standing protectively next to Sam. Up ahead Dean had done the same, stopping in his tracks to listen to the sound, holding Alex closer to him.

Two horses emerged from the growth with a large black creature following at their side but Von knew who it was in the darkness. Von hugged Sorcha, glad for such a clever dog to be able to escape and find them, they needed all the friends they could get in this strange land. Silently blessing the horses as well for their bravery and loyalty she pulled a cloak from one of the saddle bags and wrapped Sam in it, guiding him to mount her grey gelding. The brown mare went to Dean and Alex and the two of them mounted the horse while Von led the gelding through the heavy snow that was reaching up to her knees. The hope was that this would make their journey easier and quicker.

888

Horses. They rode on horses for what seemed a long time. Somewhere along the way Sam had noticed Alex had fallen asleep and he himself was almost in the land of nod. "Where are we going?" Sam asked Von, needing to talk, keep him awake, and fight his lids from dropping.

"Somewhere safe."

If there was such a thing in this place, her violet orbs roved the area ahead and she sent Sorcha to scout for a town or anything. But there wouldn't be anything, not for miles, it was keep going and risk Alex and Sam as well as the horses or stop at any place that was half decent to rest the horses and try to help them. What could have been several more hours passed before Von wasn't sure everyone save Dean, Sorcha and herself could make it. She would have kept on pushing, mechanical in her movements, marching and marching onward until an Inn came into sight, yet she worried that they would have no such luck tonight.

Somehow she managed to catch up with Dean. "Can you keep going or should we rest?" her voice was husky and when Dean looked down upon her his face could not be seen for the heavy hood cast over it but she knew he was thinking.

He doubted out here that they would be able to set up a suitable shelter right now, and they would freeze to death if they couldn't, even if Von could magickally start a fire against the deathly cold it wouldn't spare them much. It was a difficult situation, either way those they cared about were at risk, to the cold or to the journey. Dean lifted his head to see the bleak light of day lighten the sky by the barest of fractions; he sniffed the cold air and let it out through his mouth, "Dawn's coming."

Von nodded at Dean's answer and turned up to Sam who was struggling to stay awake, he wasn't healing, he had lost a lot of blood she was surprised he had been fighting off the cold this long. At this point was too afraid to sit still, to let them rest. "We'll keep moving," Von nodded and began to walk again the harsh wind biting at the parts of her face that were exposed from under the hood as they were no longer covered by what shelter the trees could provide. The snow at least was not so thick here and made walking easier for everyone on foot.

888

Waking up after an hour, Sam was startled to find an actual Inn. Von had dismounted and was tying the reigns to the post outside of it. Groaning he felt her take his hand to help him off and he nearly fell on top of her. Being led inside he could tell people were watching them. He was bloodied and out of the five of them he looked the most questionable and injured. Hell, Sam caught whispered words like high def in his head "curse" and "death".

They had managed to get a room with money that Nemain had left them and though the beds were hay with animal skin, sheets and a pillow, he couldn't complain. After all they were in the Middle Ages. Lying down on the bed he knew Von had gone back to the horse to get their supplies before she came back in. Eyes fluttering he snapped them open to check his wounds. Whatever Luka had done to him with those things...

"Why am I healing so slowly?" he asked. The wounds were closing but it was a snails pace, still inhuman but not as fast as the other times he'd been hurt since the infection...the accident.

Von had paid extra to keep the horses in the warm barn attached to the Inn as well as the Innkeeper's discretion they did not want to be bothered after food and bath were prepared for them. She had heard some of the whispers too but those few travelers in the Inn could only make guesses as to their identities because of the hoods concealing their faces.

"They're not normal wounds," Von explained going through the saddle bags that Nemain had left her, pulling out several items among them Angelica root and Balm of Gilead, "Rest here I have to go see to Alex."

She left the room and locked it with the iron key behind her. She had already set up the room for protection as well as leaving Sorcha with him and had to trust that Sam would do as he was told not that she could see him arguing with the condition that he was in, she would be back as soon as she could. Von had told them to fill the bath in Alex and Dean's room first, not to be cruel to Sam by making him wait but because their man power was already stretched so thin. Once Von had seen to Alex she could tell Dean what to do to continue her care knowing Dean would be able to handle the responsibility when she returned to Sam.

Sam laid there on the bed, glancing at Sorcha he wondered if she had forgiven him. "You probably don't like me still, but I'd like to say I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for anything on hurting Von-I would never let her get hurt...I tried my damnedest to make sure of that when we were in Luka's hands...I took all her hits for her...I tried..."

Closing his eyes he knew that what he was feeling was pain, not anger which he was glad for. Pain that if he hadn't tried the way he did that Von would have been hurt to a degree that might have killed him inside. Sam remembered in that instant that they needed to find out about Noah. There was obviously more there than what was shown to them and what Alex knew about her friend. Opening his eyes he met Sorcha's eyes and he knew that she knew what he was thinking about.

_What was Noah doing with Ruby that one night?_

Sorcha watched Sam steadily and indifferently, she was still mad at the man for hurting Red for being as cold as he had been towards her. And though he had done much to redeem himself in Sorcha's mind the Tall One still had a ways to go before she could give him the love and respect that he had destroyed between them. There was still hope as long as Sam was willing to try and his love for Red burned brightly which made Sorcha willing to cooperate with him and not bite his face off. She snorted in disgust at the thought of Ruby and Noah and to think she had liked the other werewolf; she had been a fool and couldn't believe she hadn't been able to detect it.

_Love, it makes people do stupid and dangerous things...What do you think he was doing with her, I could smell them on each other plain enough to be able to take an educated guess that it wasn't muffin baking._

Sorcha's head swung to the door and her ears twitched, suddenly still and intent on everything that her senses could pick up on. Something was going on with Von bordering on alarming, she could tell something was different about her auburn haired friend and it was different than whatever Nemain had done. The strange collar that she had seen being locked around her neck when they were separated was no longer there and Sorcha had a hunch that that had had a greater impact on Von than any of them had guessed.

888

Down. Alex awoke when her body was set down on something softer than the horses back. "Dean?" Swallowing she was about to try again when he showed up beside her. "Luka...I have to tell you..."

_I can't keep this from you; you have to know right away. Right now._

"She made me-" Alex winced and she wanted to curl up on the bed from the pain in her stomach. "I'm sorry. I couldn't-" A beat. "Are you alright?"

Add this to the list where one more time he was completely useless to Alex and to the group, he couldn't help Alex and was made to watch her in agony. He brushed her hair back with a hand that had come close to being consumed with frostbite and was angry red to show for it now that some warm blood was beginning to course through his fingers again.

"Shhh, don't talk," he soothed, Alex needed to keep what strength she had, Luka had done terrible things to all of them and though he was ready to hear whatever Alex had to say it could wait till she was better.

Two young women had shown up to fill the wooden basin with steaming hot water and were finished by the time Von had shown up. Before they left they were told to ready the water for the second bath but not to enter the room until Von herself showed up to let them in. She was worried what would happen if Sam was left unsupervised with two young women who would be unable to defend themselves, Sam was weak but if he was hungry he would find a way to make them a snack if he couldn't control himself.

"I'll prepare her bath with Angelica Root, it will help to remove the hex that Luka put on Alex while I make her a strong drink to repair the damage that's been done to her body," Von explained and seasoned the water with dried herbs while Dean helped Alex out of her clothes and carried her to the bath when Von was done with it.

"I hope this works", he muttered and lowered Alex into the basin for her to soak up the warmth and the herbs that would break the hex and warm her from the cold.

"It will work," Von answered and began concocting the drink, mumbling over it as she did so.

Relief hit Alex the second the water closed in all over her body, wrapping it in a nice blanket and she sighed. A hex Luka had put a hex on her and she wanted to not only harm Luka for that and all that she has done but she wanted to fucking torture her before killing her. Though all three of those didn't seem like a possibility since she had gotten out of the game...a hex.

"Thank you," Alex breathed, eyes landing on Dean and on Von.

_Thank you Von...for some reason I know that you were the one behind this...I'm sorry for shutting you out about Trevor._

"Thanks," Dean said, "how're you holding up?" he asked Von while he carefully fed the cup to Alex, turning back to look at the red head when she didn't answer. She shook her head at the expression on his face telling them both that she was fine, Dean knew there was more behind the reassurance and met Von's eyes not able to stare into the purple orbs for long before he let it go, nodding slowly, "Good," he said in a I-half-believe-you tone.

When Dean asked what happened to Nemain Von shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know she just vanished and I have a feeling she won't be coming back."

"A lot of help that does us," he complained only to have Von remind him that if it wasn't her the chances of any of them getting away from Luka were less than nothing, it was more than they could ask for after all Nemain said she would only be there for part of the journey. "She said she was only here for this part of _your_ journey, what did she mean by that?"

"I don't know."

Dean closed his eyes debating with himself whether he should talk about this with Alex in the room, "Nemain said you were her mother, any idea what she was talking about?"

"I don't know," Von shook her head, looking upset that Dean had brought it up.

"What about all this Morrigan, waking up Goddess destiny crap, or do you not have any idea about that either?"

"Don't you think I would tell you if I had the answers, I don't, I have no idea what's going on, I don't know why Luka sent us back to this time and I don't know what she wants with us, I can only guess that she's working for someone else probably a demon which is the _only_ reason she hasn't up and killed us yet or turned us into drooling vegetables." The air in the room rose in temperature and the flames fanned hotter in the hearth to suit Von's irritated mood. It was clear it wasn't intentional but a product of her emotion and it made Dean wonder with a sense of foreboding what she could be capable of when she put effort behind it. "And if that's not enough of a problem I've become more of a freak than I already am, and I have all these other people calling me Morrigan, or The Morrigan, do you even know who Morrigan is? She's a Celtic war Goddess among her other duties, she helped to choose who lived and died on the battle field and would be just as likely to kiss a man as kill him in a blink of her eye, bless him with the strength to fight or strike him down with fear," Von explained, trying to calm down but being unable to once it had started.

Dean knew he had made a mistake and steadied himself, calming the tone of his voice, "Alright, we just need to figure out what we're dealing with and what's going on, just like it's another case."

"This isn't just another case."

"C'mon Von, work with me here," he tried for a charming grin but Von doused it by glowering at him, "I didn't mean to dig into the way I did, I was hoping you out of all of us would know-"

"Why, because I'm psychic, because I'm a witch, because I'm _The Morrigan_," Von stood with a flourish and headed for the door but Dean blocked her, pressing his back to the wooden door and holding his hands up to stop her. The snowball was gaining speed and weight as it rolled down the hill of his stupidity about to strike Von's temper but this was getting out of hand and he had to be the one to stop it, Von was still Von but different, this was the most unstable he had ever seen her.

Alex remained silent while they spoke, though she knew that the speaking was more an argue and calming session. Drinking the liquid that Von had made her she went to place the empty glass outside the tub only to have it fall into the tub of water. "Guys..." she breathed, trying to sit up in the tub only to slide back down and her head went under. Coming back up she inhaled sharply and looked around knowing that Dean and Von were still talking, they hadn't heard her. "Guys," she tried again a little louder.

Von heard Alex the second time and turned enough to see that her head was wet; she had slipped in the tub. The wooden basin was deep enough that in Alex's condition left unattended...Von even in her mood didn't want to think about it, the thought sobered her up enough to make her back off. Dean noticed and relaxed as well, Alex whether she meant to or not had diffused the situation that would have likely ended in fist-a-cuffs. It seemed the two could never just yell at each other, that wasn't enough, that had to hit in order to beat out their frustrations and who better than to beat on each other. It was twisted but it worked.

No one apologized as Von and Dean both went back to the tub to see to Alex, Dean picking the mug out of the water when he noticed it bobbing up and down. Dean looked apologetic and Von looked more worn around the edges.

"Don't fight," Alex finally said, her eyes landing on both of their orbs. "I mean it and don't say you weren't...I was right here...I'm not deaf."

Eyes fluttering shut a little while she was talking she felt immensely tired. The pain, the drink, everything. Energy was drained from her and to Luka and she hadn't recovered from that and especially with the added hex. Now that it was gone she just wanted to rest. She just wanted to sleep wrapped up in Dean.

_Nothing is ever that easy._

Neither one of them argued with Alex, there was nothing to argue about she wasn't a child that they had to make up some lie for to cover up the truth. They all wanted answers and no one had any, not when they wanted them, that made the only thing to do was to rest up as much as they could and hunt Luka down if she didn't find them first. Their argument would have to wait until a better time or Dean got fed up and demanded answers again. With everything that was happening it was only a matter of time until they reached the breaking point.

Dean let out a weary sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "How's Sam doin'?"

Von looked to the fire, "He's doing better than I thought but I should be heading back soon to check on him, he's been ripped up bad." Dean nodded and before Von left she told them that if they needed anything to get her right away.

"Hey, you wanna bath?" Dean brushed his hand across Alex's cheek. "It's probably the only one you're gonna get for awhile."

Alex nodded, glad that Dean had mentioned a bath because he was right, when would she get another chance to have one? When would any of them? "What about you?" she asked, her brows furrowing as she stared into his green orbs. "Please tell me you're taking one right after me."

_No arguing on it. We all need to make sure we are good on cleanliness so then our health stays good too._

Hearing Dean answer it made her relieved and she allowed him to help her sit up though her body wanted to slide under the water and never come back up. Too much dead weight. Alex had one hand on the side of the tub and the other resting behind her on the floor of the basin for support. Though she knew that Dean had her back if those two factors gave out and she did go under.

Dean grabbed the clump of raw sponge to find a sliver of soap under it and he smirked, Von had probably slipped it under when she was making her magick bath. Soap was worth more than gold in some parts of the world during this time, it was Nemain that had probably left it behind in her bag. And Von had probably given it to them to use since Sam was torn to hell and then some and it would be hard enough to clean out the wounds with whatever she had in mind without irritating Sam with the sting of soap. Ever try to kiss the boo boos of a Grizzly Bear while rubbing burning antiseptic in them? Probably not the smartest idea.

"Five star hotel," Dean flicked up the bar of soap with a cocky grin and plunged both in the water to lather up the sponge.

Huffing out with a small smile she rolled her eyes and closed them slowly when Dean began to wash her and she sighed. It was like a free massage but somehow it helped remind her of when she was 5 and her mother when she had been normal at the time had washed her in the bubble bath, moving the washcloth over her arms and back soothingly as she hummed.

_I miss those memories...though they were fake emotions being projected upon me, I still miss them._

Alex couldn't help but hum the soft tune that she remembered, a nice lullaby that had been a big part of her years leading up to her 8th birthday when all Hell literally broke loose. Leaning back into the sponge on her back, she felt herself melting to the sensation. Exhaling creating a brief pause in the musical number she then continued, with everything it was almost as if she were five all over again.

Dean smiled to himself at how Alex reacted, she seemed happy which made him happy and he listened to the song she hummed while he washed her down. He couldn't just wash her, it was clear she was beat but he wanted to treat her so he threw in a bit of a massage too. Nothing too rigorous because of how Alex was doing but something he hoped she enjoyed, a gentle rub here and there with the pads of his fingers or the sponge. The soap was really helping and he was okay if he wound up using it all to wash Alex with. "You know I'm totally getting into this washing the dirty hot chick thing," he teased using the sponge to rinse off her back from soap suds.

"Whoa there cowboy, hold those reigns..." Alex laughed, peeking one sly eye open at him before her hand slipped from behind her and she slid down a bit, finding Dean catching her she was thankful but the pain was still inside and she cried out from it with a wince. The bath was helping but there just things that couldn't be healed completely or fast enough with a nice bath and a witches remedy drink.

"I'm holding 'em," he smoothed his hand over her back and helped her to sit up, kissing her temple and combing back her hair with his fingers. Alex, the silent sufferer, she was hurt worse than Dean wanted to think. "How's about we finish up here and after I dry you off I get you more of Von's magick mojo potion, it's helping right?"

"Yeah it's helping and that sounds good," Alex replied.

Letting Dean take a lot of her weight when she didn't have the strength to hold onto him very tightly or to stand she was out of the basin and it hurt it really hurt to do that, to be upright while he helped dry her. Alex hated her vulnerability but she knew that it would only growing with her being herself entirely since Von had done that incantation. When Dean carried her after trying to lead her to the bed and having it not succeed, he set her down and Alex watched as he helped her into her clothes that she had been in. They were the only items she had and they weren't too bad. No blood. No tear from anything that happened to her. Still good.

_I'm still good._

Pouring another cup for Alex Dean decided to pour one for him, what could be the hurt; he was damn thirsty and couldn't remember the last time he had had anything to drink. He would have preferred a beer but didn't have the option of being choosy right now, Von was the one with all the money and she was busy with Sam. When they got back then he'd get proper drunk.

_If we get back._

Handing her the mug he turned when a knock came to the door and he went to answer, finding a young girl holding out food for them he took it and thanked her. Closing the door he went back to the bed with the food, it was simple fair but looked filling and on his empty stomach smelled delicious.

"You hungry?" he offered her the plate, looking down at it himself, it was probably healthier than any fast food place or diner he had ever been to and was probably just as bland but food was food and like showers in this place you couldn't guarantee when you would get your next meal. Dean hoped Alex had an appetite, she needed to keep up her strength, even if she ate a few bites he'd be happy with that.

_One step at a time is all we can do right now until we get can re-group._

Alex thought about it before shaking her head. She was but she wasn't, it felt like if she tried to eat anything right now she might explode with all the healing going on. Lying further down in the bed she sighed, her hair was still wet but it was out of the way of the pillow she was resting her head on. Turning her head so her right cheek rested on the softness of it she stared at Dean. How could someone like her feel so much love for someone else? It was alien to her and it coming back to her it felt weirder beyond belief. Yet she liked it.

"Dean..." she began remembering that she needed to tell him, needed to clear the air, but her body betrayed her as her lids shut and she felt her body begin to relax, "M'sorry..." she mumbled before falling asleep.


	167. Chapter 167

Von returned to Sorcha and Sam, allowing the girls to enter with the pails of hot water to start filling the wooden basin that sat by the hearth. She sat on the edge of the bed with Sam, keeping her cloak on and hood up as she watched the girls work and kept an eye on Sam, saying nothing to him about anything while the girls were in the room. The girls she could see were troubled by Sam's appearance and Von's presence, it was difficult to hide all the wounds on Sam's body without covering him with blankets, he would get annoyed with them and toss them aside anyway.

_Or the big bad wolf will hide under them and watch the two young women and wait for his chance to...why am I thinking like this, because I'm afraid that Sam is thinking like this, I would be if I still had that collar around my neck._

So many choices. Sam's breathing was starting to escalate but not enough to be overzealous. He had himself little Red, Goldilocks and Snow White in one room and he couldn't help but think what he was thinking. Sensing that Von was picking up on that he felt bad but at the same time he didn't. "Von..." his voice shook while his hands fisted in the bed beneath, lowering it and making sure she was staring right at him as he stared back at her with a hunger and seriousness, "Get them out of here."

Von ushered the girls out, thanking them in their own tongue and to leave the water in the pails behind, she would set them out in the hall once they were empty. Locking the door behind them she unclasped the heavy cloak and tossed it over the one chair in the room, walking over to the water pails and dumping the last of it in the tub to fill it up then she quickly set the empty buckets out in the hall before locking the door again.

Her violet orbs locked on Sam and she let out a relieved huff to see him still on the bed, making her way over to him she knew he was hungry and so much more but some things would have to wait before others. She combed her fingers through his hair and moved away to prepare his bath water, blending dried herbs that would help him heal and soothe his wounds. "Let me clean your wounds and give you a bath," she sat next to him again beginning to remove his tattered clothes, making sure to keep eye contact with him. She could feel what he was feeling intensely but unlike before she could control her side of it which she was grateful for otherwise she wouldn't be able to properly take care of Sam.

There wasn't a spot on him that wasn't clawed or bitten into, his body was healing but it was still a mess, it was horrible to look at and where the old Von wouldn't have been able to look at it long she found herself different after whatever Nemain had done to her. Sam's body, the wounds, intrigued her and stirred something inside of her that she couldn't push down without an effort. It wasn't normal and wasn't right she kept telling herself though inside she knew she was lying and that part of her was saying it was alright and normal, for her, and that Sam would like it.

Von broke eye contact with him after looking up from his wounds but there was always the chance that he would feel it. The thought made her gut twist because she kept on wanting to be normal, normal for Sam and not a monster, unable even now to want to accept what she was, whatever that was. Without realizing it her mouth had drifted closer and closer to a wound on his neck, almost tasting his heartbeat she pulled away and licked her dry lips without ever touching him. Acting like nothing had happened her hands went to the tie on his breeches and began to loosen the knot as she cleared her throat, "Come, the water won't stay hot forever."

_I am not losing my mind I am not going crazy, I'm fine, fine, I'm going to be fine..._

Noticing that look, her actions...Sam half wanted her to finish what she had in mind but he could tell that it bothered her and that was why she had stopped. Standing up he too shook the thought from his brain and he let Von take him to the basin. Shedding clothes with her help his eyes remained on hers, before his knees buckled.

_I feel like an energetic wolf but my body is trying to tell me otherwise._

Finally getting into the bath Sam sighed and closed his eyes, it helped and he searched out for Von's hand to grasp and run his fingers over the top of it in a silent thank you and that he was sorry for all she had to go through at the hands of Luka in this time. This world.

_I'm here for you Von...through the worst of what you have gained when it comes...the good as well...just as I know you are there for me in the same respectful areas._

"So I guess I'm getting the sponge bath eh?" he asked breathy, a slight grin coming upon his face...he really was a Winchester.

"Yes, you're getting the sponge bath," Von smiled to herself, wanting to kiss Sam all over for being there for her through everything and knowing that he was the kind to be there for the rest, thick and thin for however long or short that time was going to be.

Before she began she removed her boots and set them by the fire as well the bindings on her feet that were soaked through from the snow, laying them out to dry. Next came the leather jerkin and then she rolled up the long sleeves of her chemise and tightened the cords to keep the sleeves up; she didn't need that getting wet too. Taking the sponge that was set by the bath she dunked it in the steaming water and began to gently dab the sponge down Sam's body, starting at his upper chest and moving down till she met the water.

It was therapeutic, the simple act of taking care of someone else's hurt, she was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Sam suck in a breath, "Sorry, I'm being as gentle as I can." She dunked the sponge in the water again and brought it up to his face to brush his cheek, smiling a little when the water dribbled off his chin.

"It's fine. You are doing fine, right now even I know that gentle is hard to accomplish with wounds."

_I'll try to contain whatever urges may come over me with the pain._

Watching her hand move with the sponge it was nearly hypnotizing and he wondered how long he was staring and yet frankly he didn't give a damn. Sam trailed his orbs up her arm to her shoulder, following the curve of her neck, cheeks, nose and then landing on her eyes. Sighing he smiled. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment.

It had been a long time since they were able to share some quiet time together that didn't consist of anything other than enjoying the quiet and each others company. Von knew it was a pipe dream to think it would last but it helped to at least put a temporary lid on everything else that was bubbling up inside of her. She returned his smile with one of her own, the shy quiet kind that would always grace her face with moments like these, it made her feel normal when the world stood still.

The simple things were always the more important and precious, to Von at least, maybe that made them more wicked when they were gone but right now she didn't mind so much. Finishing his chest she went to his left arm and then reached over to wash down his right, watching the rivulets of water travel over his skin and down his fingertips to drip like dew drops. Von washed his legs next, trying not to be provocative when she neared certain areas that were just as worthy of being washed as the rest of him.

"Von..." Sam began as he continued to watch her wash him, skirting the edges but still holding the fascination and the want in her eyes. Silence was good. He loved the moments that meant no words or actions had to be spared but just simple touches that weren't intimate. Just wandering. "I'm scared...I don't admit that often, but I am scared. We've been in this time for god knows how long and I'm starting to get used to it and it's not a time that I would like to get used to. It all seems like we've been living in reality all along and that the one we lived in before entering here is just a dream...I hate losing my perception of what is what. I'm scared that we won't make it back to our time. I'm scared that we will never be alright. None of us not just you and I."

_I'm too damn scared and it frightens me even more that I am feeling that way._

Von swallowed and blinked, letting the sponge drip where her hand rested on the basin. She wanted to think it was funny how Sam voiced the fears that were in her own mind. This whole time of quiet reflection she had been silently freaking out, admittedly self centered because of what she was becoming, she was terrified of the freak she was changing into. Bigger and scarier than before, she had hoped that Sam would be her great protector and tell her everything was going to be fine, she was disgusted with how selfish she was being.

She was scared for everyone, not for herself, she was afraid of hurting those she loved and cared about. What if she got angry and hurt one of them, she almost hurt Dean, and she wouldn't have stopped at a single punch. Taking Sam's face in her hands she looked deep into his eyes, "Listen to me, we're gonna make it out of here, I'm going to find Luka and tear her to pieces, and we're gonna be fine, all of us."

_That's almost what Dean said about the Yellow Eyed Demon...what dad said...hell what I said about him and Lilith..._

Sam knew he could argue the point he didn't press on it, he wanted to believe for now that the plan would be possible. More and more they trudged on the more he began to damper their abilities to complete the tasks and yet he knew that Von was strong enough now to do it. Their defenses were down though...Alex was injured, Dean was good with weapons and healing but that didn't get a person far with Luka and Sam...Sam was hurt as well and he was more animal when hurt, needing to survive thinking up ways. "How about I get out of this water before I turn into a prune?" he asked with a slow coming smile.

"How about I wash your hair first," Von didn't wait for him to answer, wetting down his hair and using the smallest sliver of soap imaginable that she broke off from the smaller piece of soap she gave to Dean and Alex she scrubbed Sam's scalp, rinsed and repeated. Once she had done that she helped him out of the tub and dried him off with the only towel in the room, dabbing feather light and then getting him to sit at the foot of the bed.

There was still one more thing she had to do before she could leave Sam alone, apply Balm of Gilead to his wounds to help him to heal. She ground the buds into a paste using the hand sized mortar and pestle that was in the bag left by Nemain; even though she wasn't here she was still helping out in some ways. Von applied the medicine to his wounds, making sure it actually entered into the cuts and punctures finally done fussing over him after she bandaged the worst spots she stood and let him be by himself on the bed.

She started to go near the hearth when the door knocked and she approached it slowly, pressing a palm to the wooden plank, sensing it was safe she opened the door a crack to see the food held out for her. Closing the door she returned to Sam with the plates of food and set both of them down in front of him. "Here," she shook her head when she saw the questioning look on his face, "I'm not hungry."

Turning around she walked away back to the fire and unlaced her breeches and then sat down with them folded next to her in the floor. Von loosened the sleeves of her chemise and pulled it down over her shoulders and arms and down to rest around her waist. With her back to Sam she took the sponge and began to give herself a light sponge bath, the water was still warm enough and clean enough to get away with it. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun so she could get to her back, reaching behind her easily to clean the skin with smooth strokes.

He watched her clean herself, she said she wasn't hungry part of his believed her but part of him didn't. She was hungry but it was obviously for other things like it was for him. Taking down the food anyways he grimaced at the taste. Where was the meat? Sam hated to admit it but he was used to raw meat and blood from the arena and in the cell. Sure he'd had the cooked meat at the cave...but he yearned for meat. Actual raw meat with the blood running out of it a bit and coating the outside like some fine gravy.

_No. Stop thinking that._

Sam had been watching Von during this and he could feel himself place the plate down on the floor, his hands lift his body up a bit but he wasn't going anywhere, they were fisted in the animal fur blanket and hay underneath. Breathing was ragged and he closed his eyes. Wounds were evident but it was the hunger that rode over that, the kill, the hunt... "Von..." he growled in a warning.

She turned when she heard her name being growled out but she had known he had been watching her the entire time from the moment she sat down and took off her chemise. Hugging the fine linen garment to her chest, Goosebumps prickled over her skin despite the heat of the fire she now had her back partially turned to. The growl had been a warning, the food hadn't been enough which didn't surprise Von but there could be nothing done about it, the patrons of the Inn only had so much food to go around and barely any meat except for those that could afford it. And even if she could afford it, it wouldn't sate Sam's need for blood, for the raw kill.

The only thing raw to kill in the room was her and that wasn't going to happen, she couldn't run she didn't want to and even if it was in her to do so he would catch her before she got out the door. Von could feel Sam's hunger it was different from her own yet the same. And like being pulled by a thread Von stood each step towards Sam as graceful as the one before it, the air in the room moving around her like it was alive. It wasn't a conscious effort or a parlor trick, her presence simply commanded the phenomenon to occur.

Little Red wanted to play with the Big Bad Wolf, and she wasn't going to be nice about it. The pull was too great, he might have inadvertently summoned her when he wanted her to be at what was presumed a safe distance but she wasn't afraid. He wanted to kill, he wanted to hunt and there was no where to go to do that and no one to do it to, the room was sealed and if he went after Sorcha who was staying well away from them she would break Sam's jaw. So Von would be the one to allow Sam to let off some steam, she was stronger now, she could take it. "You called me?"

Sam shuddered with a happy sigh and smile at the energy he was feeling. He wanted to stand up, had to but when he shuddered he actually winced and cried out, falling back onto the bed. The wounds still hurt and his hands went to his chest where they were and began to rub and scratch. "Get it off of me," Sam whimpered, talking about the wounds talking about the hunger. "Just make it go away!"

A soft howl left him and he brought his hands to his face to hide. It was as if he couldn't run away from what he now was. He didn't want to think these things, feels these things or want these things. Sam wanted it gone, he could've accepted it and he was willing to but now...now it was something that he knew he wouldn't be able to accept not after this. Being forced into the animal that he was becoming and he knew that in a few weeks time would be the full moon. It was like an itch to scratch at but he couldn't get to it since it was buried so deep.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Take it away, please. Please Von. Please. I didn't mean it, I didn't."

_I hate you Luka I hate you._

Turning over so then his back faced Von he felt his body shaking from fighting it as well as the anger at himself and the sorrow.

"Shhhhh," she soothed, pulling on her chemise to free her arms but leaving the garment loose over her shoulders so it was just enough to cover her chest. Lowering her onto the bed to sit, "Shhh, hush now," she placed a gentle hand on his back feeling his muscles and nerves trembling underneath her touch.

Von hated what Sam had been reduced to her chest ached to see him in such pain and she had to put a clamp on her anger at Luka so she wouldn't take it out on the room. He wanted it all to go away, for her to take it away but she couldn't, not all of it, the curse was there to stay, Sam was a werewolf, her wolf and she would never stop loving him. Closing her eyes she silenced her thoughts, focusing in on her intuition and instincts, yes there was still that urge to play with her wolf, to tease, touch and taste but his sorrow was also an emotion that called to her deeply. With the connection of touch some of Von's energy wrapped around Sam in a soothing blanket, she knew her energy was worlds apart from Luka's and she passed it to Sam like the glow of the sun on the rain.

The moment he felt it, his breathing slowed and he inhaled deep before exhaling deep as well. Sam continued to breathe that way as he welcomed the sensation. "I have so many urges and I can't control it. I can feel what you are feeling, seeing what you are wanting and believe me I want and feel the same things...you have no idea how much I do. It scares me though because it's so intense, it's so _blood thirsty_ that I don't know if I will be able to contain it or be gentle with you or anyone. I wanted to pounce on those women, play with them, toy with them and hurt them till they screamed so then I could enjoy their fear like fine wine. Drink in their blood and taste their meat. Their lives..."

_I'm scared and Luka made it worse. She made me worse. My control isn't what it used to be. The more it leaves the angrier I get, the more tempted I am._

Turning around he looked at her, meeting her green orbs. Sam's hand met hers and he just stared at Von. "I know," she held his hand and reached up with her other to comb through his shaggy strands.

Noah talked about this with them, but what was his word worth now after what he had tried to do to her and what in effect he did to Sam. Everything was another push to the volcano's edge, that gaping fiery chasm that would consume everything they were. And there was nothing anywhere that said they would rise victorious like a phoenix from the ashes. There was also nothing that said they wouldn't.

Von saw how scary this was for Sam, he wasn't used to these feelings like she was, and she had had them for a long time forever suppressed until lately. Now they were growing steadily stronger every day she had always been able to push it down and ignore it but since Nemain it was becoming difficult and it became harder to dismiss that it was possible for her to be The Morrigan. With everything she was experiencing and feeling, all so new and fresh and exciting it was hard to push it all aside and say it wasn't right when she knew in her heart that it was. It was in her nature to be this way, war-like, blood thirsty and lusty intertwined with the shy, quiet and nurturing side of her being, she was all of these things she could not be one without the other.

"I know it's scary, I'm going to help you in whatever way I can and I'm going to ask you not to run. Because you can't run from this Sam, this is a part of who you are now, just as what I'm becoming is a part of me. I feel what you feel, exactly what you feel and also the opposite where there's the thirst to fight and cause pain there's also the need to protect and give love, I..."

_Am so conflicted, it's maddening and I'm scared that my mind, my sanity, maybe my soul too is slipping away into this new being that I've somehow known all my life even as it's foreign to me._

Von was worse than any werewolf, perhaps Luka herself and where she thought she'd lose control she had it and where she thought she had control she lost it. "I will not soon forget the experience of being a werewolf; I don't know what I am anymore Sam, the more _awake_ I am the more I feel a part of me is missing. Whatever it is that binds us, love or blood or both it's become stronger and my feelings for you that I've felt so strongly before have only intensified and I know you feel it too."

888

**Next day**

Alex awoke with a flinch, her dreams stayed relatively normal but it was the falling sensation that woken her up before she hit the bottom of wherever she had been coming off of. Blinking she stared at the wall facing her before she turned around slowly, she felt better but there was still that underlying pain though not as bad. Licking her lips she spotted Dean standing by the fire poking at it to make sure it kept going.

It was freezing more than usual, she could feel it on her cheek and she shivered for one second before she glanced at the window. Snow. It was snowing like crazy. "How bad is it outside?" she voiced in the quiet of their room.

"Bad enough we might not be getting out of here until we can dig ourselves out," Dean poked the fire once more after he threw a fresh log on it, "I don't suppose the Dark Ages had it's version of a snow plow?" Dean left the fire knowing it would be good for a while longer to be next to Alex on the bed, he tucked the heavy fur blanket around her more and then he sat next to her. He didn't want to think about it any more than anyone else but what if they were really stuck here, not the Inn but this place, this time? The idea of having to live out the rest of their lives..."How're you feeling, want me to warm up some of Von's go-go juice?" he asked with a hint of a charming grin.

Alex nodded, watching him stand back up and she wondered if he got any sleep. She couldn't quite tell but she figured he had gotten some but not enough. Blaming him didn't seem result worthy so she didn't mention it.

Dean had no sleep, he had closed his eyes for maybe five minutes but that was spent fighting with him to get some rest. There was too much weight on his mind, the unanswered questions, and the hopelessness. Not only their present circumstance but everything, the weight, the responsibility. The end of the world was looming over their heads and some brainless dickhead from on high chose them as the ones to stop it. What were they supposed to come back with when told they were responsible for the survival of the entire planet? They had a hard enough time keeping themselves alive and their shit together without worrying about all the other sorry bastards that were stuck on this rock.

Dean set the iron cooking cauldron over the fire to heat up the brew that Von had made, stirring it with a wooden spoon to mix the contents evenly. He would have to speak with Von as soon as he could about what they were going to do she was the only one that knew enough about this era to know what to do.

_Hell, I'm counting on it_.

Alex sat up, finding that she actually could without wanting to curl up on herself she smiled a bit before sitting herself up against the wall. "Dean. Hey, Dean," she said staring at him serious when he finally looked at her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing because shit I can see it on your face and in your body that something isn't right, and don't tell me not to worry about it because I'm still healing and whatever shit, but fuck Dean...tell me. I also want to know why it's keeping you from sleeping."

_We can't have our defenses down if we bundle things up. Now that I'm back with the gang and hell feeling a lot better surprisingly from Von's brew I'm going to start digging. Gotta get back into the zone...otherwise we'll never find Luka and kill her and we'll never get back to our own time._

Pulling back the covers, she swung her feet out of bed, grabbing the small table to the side to help her stand on her own two feet and she finally managed. They had a lot to discuss not just her and Dean but all four of them. Maybe the Blizzard outside wasn't a bad thing after all but it didn't mean they'd get too much productivity out of things or even good moods. Something was bothering Dean, festering inside and she didn't see it till now. This time...Luka...had made them all a little more vulnerable than they wished to be but that was how it was and they had to find a way to get through it.

Alex needed to tell Dean about Stef, about what Luka made her do. She wasn't sure if she should tell Dean completely that she wanted it, she actually wanted it in some way, or that Stef looked so much like Dean and could heal. What did that mean? Stef. Another Dean. In some sense what did that mean? It worried her and intrigued her. A lot of things did lately. She could feel the heat of the fire from the hearth and she could something else...something inside that she hadn't felt before. It was like her blood was twisting around something alluring and she inhaled deeply smelling earth and iron.

Glancing around when Dean went back to the cauldron for a moment, delaying the time to respond to her, Alex wondered where this was coming from but she knew it wouldn't quiet. Familiar. Running a hand through her hair she sat back down and looked at her hands, her wrists, her forearms that were covered by the gypsy garments she was wearing.

_I almost feel like I've been rolling around in something bittersweet and rich._

Dean brought the wooden spoon up to his lips to test the temperature of the liquid, Alex was better telling by how she was acting, stubborn and bull headed, demanding that Dean answer her questions. Had he really gotten that close to Alex that she could tell when he wasn't himself, he always did his best to hide it, Sam could always see through it, and Von could because she was psychic, he'd be more worried if she started reading minds he told himself.

Now Alex was added to that list and he wasn't sure he was grateful especially because he wasn't the kind of guy to carry his heart on his sleeve. He didn't like talking about his emotions, he never had he was supposed to be the strong one. He didn't want to talk about Hell, or angels or the Apocalypse or this place they were stuck in, he didn't want to talk about how he was worried for Sam and maybe a little scared of him being what he was or what had happened to Von and how that made him a little scared of her too.

"Do you think we can do this?" he held out a mug of Von's brew for Alex.

"This as in...Luka? You aren't being too specific here, but I'll bite," Alex replied, taking the mug and taking a nice gulp of it. Licking her lips she looked up at him. "I think we can...if...if we pull out of whatever Luka has put us in. We're all pretty fucked up from what she did. Who knows what she put Sam and Von through and you...Dean we can but it doesn't mean it won't be hard." A beat. "I have to tell you something and you aren't going to like it."

_Here I go..._

Opening her mouth, Alex began to explain about what happened with Stef in that one large chamber.

888

Sam had laid there staring at the window, staring at the ceiling, everywhere as Von slept beside him. He was in too much pain to fully sleep no matter how tired he was. He had drifted off for about 15 minutes before he woke up sweating and whimpering. Nightmare. The wounds on his body were the same condition as last night only closed maybe a few centimeters. Whatever those wolves were that Luka had sicked on him...

Hearing people mull around below and in other rooms in the Inn it was anything but silent for him. Smelling everything...everyone...he swallowed. It didn't take a genius to know that everyone was preparing for warmth since they were all blocked in. Blizzard. Snowed in. Perfect. Just perfect.

888

Blood. So much of it coated the walls and covered the floor in a thick pool, making everything lush and red. Lowering herself to her knees Von splayed her hands out on the floor letting the blood run between the spaces of her fingers. Von lay on her side, writhing in delight and smearing the fresh, warm liquid all over her pale naked skin like a cat that had gotten into a bag of catnip. Her back arched and she moaned, rising to her knees and then to her feet only when something caught the corner of her eye.

A form was rising from the depths of the blood, emerging on all fours curled up then standing on two feet staring at her not with amber but with blue-green eyes. Sam's head tilted to the side, hair dripping dark with blood and just as he was about to move towards her an area of blood several feet from him began to bubble and spurt. Another figure emerged from the pool of crimson, gasping and crawling forward as his back bowed into the bloody floor and he rested on his back, blinking up at the ceiling. One last figure appeared but unlike Sam and Dean, Alex came from no where, hidden in plain sight, covered in blood and naked like the rest she stalked towards Von.

As they all closed in around each other the view changed from first person to out of body. Alex's eyes clouded over with black and blue, Sam's eyes swirled amber and even Dean's eyes appeared to shimmer a brighter green. Von whipped her head around as if to stare right into a camera that was behind her. "The blood connects us."

The green of her orbs swirled away to a shade that was neither violet nor bronze and as her pupils constricted and disappeared her eyes flared silver-blue and the rest of the scene fell into a chaos of emotions and actions. She had made the mistake of falling asleep and couldn't remember how it had happened, she was under the sheets and next to Sam which meant she would have had to crawl under there some time. Smelling the cold and the snow outside she turned under the covers to face Sam, reaching a hand out to gently place on a part of his arm that was well and healed.

He was still stressed, anxious and in pain and she could tell that he hadn't been able to sleep because of those symptoms. This made her feel worse that she had managed to nod off without him being able to. "You haven't slept." Bloody images of her dream danced vividly in her head and she swallowed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep, it wasn't fair to you. There's so much I have to make up to you for..."

"Whoa there, you don't have to make up for anything. What happened with Noah...we'll figure that out together and fair to me? Von, I'm fine. Really. You needed the sleep," Sam hushed her, his finger on her lips to stop her from talking more on the matter and he knew she wanted to, he could see it in her green orbs.

_Even though I could tell you were having one hell of a dream...I don't what about but I could tell..._

Von's eyes softened and she kissed Sam's finger then took his hand in both of her and kissed his palm. This comforted her but the images of the bloody room would not leave lightly. She kissed each fingertip, his palm again and then his wrist tasting the pulse point with her lips. Up his arm to the elbow and further still over the healed flesh and wounds that were coated in the ointment she had treated them with.

Looking up her green orbs were teased with amethyst light and when she blinked they only glowed brighter then she realized that one of her arms was on the other side of Sam, propping her up while she leaned overtop of him. Not having thought about what she was doing Von quickly pulled away, sitting up and with the blankets scrunched in her pale hands she feebly apologized. Clearing her throat after getting a grip on herself, "I should check your wounds," she told Sam quietly, that trickle of fear as to what was happening to her was coming back.

By the amount of snow sitting on the windowsill and blowing outside it was safe to say they were in the middle of a blizzard. She was going to have to check on the horses to make sure they were okay. Right now she had to focus on Sam and make sure that as many of his needs were met as possible. How was he holding up, how was he feeling, was he hungry and where was his mind at?

Von could see he was hungry but was controlling it better, for now, he was in a lot of pain and he hadn't been able to sleep from all of it. It made her feel guilty no matter what Sam said because he wasn't fine. She pushed him hard to get here, telling herself that if she hadn't he wouldn't have made it and if he didn't there would be no point in going on. When would it get to the point that neither one of them could suppress their urges anymore? Sam was scared about it but Von was more certain, maybe because to her it was more familiar.

Sam grabbed her wrist and held on, pulling her back to him when she had pulled away, bringing her to him he pressed his lips to hers, lingering there for a bit before separating. "Whatever is coming over you...I'm really starting to like it," Sam growled, his voice husky and his eyes amber.

Releasing her from his grasp he allowed her to get whatever she needed to help with his wounds. He still hurt like no other and that stunt he pulled he paid for his actions with the now zinging shocks of pain to some of the wounds. Sam couldn't shake something else either. From all that they had been through, he never realized till now just how much he still didn't trust all of Von. Noah. That seemed a little too sketchy as in that he couldn't trust Noah anymore most definitely and Ruby...could he trust her even just a little bit anymore? What was going on with those two and what had happened with Von...?

It still hurt. He wanted to act more towards Von and he was because he couldn't help it, it was just that deep inside underneath the physical wounds were the emotional. He had still seen Von kissing another man even though it wasn't on her part that she did it or wanted to. All this time, seeing that kiss, it meant that Noah was after Von all along which meant how many others out there were after Von's heart just to see them fall? Sam loved Von but it was almost as if no on wanted him happy. The more they fought the more it was getting worse. The more they pushed away from each other the more they were walking out of each others lives.

Von wouldn't leave him again he knew that and he knew that he wouldn't either...he wondered if he even could. This experience here had changed them for good or for the bad he wasn't completely sure yet. Nemain he wasn't too happy with Von over that decision still. There was so much there left unspoken and not dealt with that it was pressing down on him and he had realized that till now. Now that all the shit was out of the way from Luka temporarily, now that they had down time and were actually safe from her for now...where to start? How to start? Would he get angry and if he did would Von pay for it or deal some out with what is now inside her? That massive amount of energy he wanted to just follow but lead as well.

Von turned around to fetch the ointment when a sharp pain pierced her heart causing her breath to catch in her throat and her hand to rise to her chest pressing into the space where her heart lay underneath. It left her wondering what had happened when the pain subsided and she went back to reaching for the ointment on the table within the span of a minute. She wanted to pass it off as a muscle cramp though her mind was telling her it was something more than that, pushing it away she returned close to Sam's side, pulling the blanket down to rest at his hips. Twisting the top off the jar she swiped two fingers into the ointment and began to apply it to the most severe of Sam's wounds.

They were taking some time to heal, slower than what Sam's metabolism was capable of doing now. Every slash and bite was red and angry as they were revealed when she peeled off the bandaging to treat the wounds. Setting the soiled bandages aside she would wash them in boiling water in time and took more Balm of Gilead onto her fingers, applying it as gently as she could. Von was doing her best to keep her thoughts on the task at hand but ever they wandered, to the bloody room and all the thoughts and desires she had before then. Dark, dangerous and delicious.

There was so much happening to them all at once it was a wonder that any of them had been able to hold onto their precious sanity for this long. Luka, Noah, Ruby, this place, the angels and the Apocalypse, everything was going to come crashing down around them, it had to, didn't it? The kiss and what Sam said to her almost made her lose whatever control she still had over herself, what was control and what was it that she was trying to control? Part of her wanted to rip her open and let it all out while the other knew the importance of being reserved, not so much having control, but having the maturity not to act like an impotent child.

Von was aware that Sam was watching her as he usually did and she looked up from her work to meet his gaze, it was like staring into two hungry blazing suns, she wanted to get closer but she held her ground. She remembered being scared of those eyes, terrified of everything Sam was becoming and had done in his wolfish mind and yet that was the mere tip of the iceberg, a shadow impression of what he truly was. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Yeah," Sam replied, nodding, "I'm thinking about that night. Probably the worst time ever but I can't shake it and I haven't been able to. Though it seems like I've buried it since all that has happened and forgiven but I can't just-"

_You were talking about trust and here I am questioning the trust like you were. I don't want to be. Please take this doubt out of my mind, figure this out so then I can be out of this fog._

"The scene keeps replaying itself no matter how much I don't want it to. I want...I want to rip Noah to shreds like I did those things in the arena. Maybe that's what Luka wanted for me to embrace what I am more fully, not back down from my anger or the desire to kill because I know that they will just escalate. I want to yell at you still and I don't understand that. I forgive you in some sense but there is a lot of me that doesn't...not until this is fully analyzed at least."

To say Von wasn't hurt would have been a lie but she should have seen this coming, the issue was far from resolved and they had never had a chance to talk about it before Luka got in the way. Now was no better time than any, they were snowed in and no where to go it was time to unload and wait for the fallout.

"Then let's analyze it," she said calmly retracting her hands and delving them into the blankets to hide that she was fisting clumps of the animal fur. Sam wanted to yell at her and couldn't trust her fully, what had happened to her wasn't her doing, Noah had forced himself on her and he was stronger than she was, she was the one that had been violate.

_Would he be as mad at me as he is now if I had been raped?_

The thought made her fists ache she had them clenched so tightly but her face was a perfect picture of calm as she used every ounce of will to keep her energy from fluxing. Von was trying to understand, she knew he had walked up to the terrible scene of Noah kissing her but she had explained to Sam what really happened to her and he knew she was telling the truth. The truth apparently meant nothing when doubt came into play.


	168. Chapter 168

Dean had never officially labeled Alex his girlfriend or anything like that but he loved her more than he had ever loved a woman in a very long time. Hell he loved her enough to die for her and here she was telling him that she had slept with another guy. This guy, Stef, looked like him and apparently had the ability to heal like him, and either because of him or because of Luka's influence they fell into bed with each other. Did that make it excusable? Not in this universe.

He nodded and swallowed when she was done telling her story, maybe he should have been glad what she got instead of him who had a rabid blond wolf-woman thing trying to rape him. If Alex was just another girl than he wouldn't have cared but she wasn't and he did care, this is what it must have felt like to have his heart break over a girl. Which wasn't something that had happened for a long time. Dean leaned back in his chair and sniffed dismissively, "Does this mean we're in an open relationship now?"

Alex stared at him and then stood, looking down and not too happy but not too pissed off either. Setting her cup down on the small table she inhaled, meeting his eyes with a hard face. "Wow. I've got to say that was ballsy of you just now to say that. I know we never really labeled this, but seriously. Open relationship? Well I don't know Dean, I mean you were the first one I've had sex with in my life and I never really intended on having sex with another man while being with a current. So if you took what I told you the way of let's see other people and fuck around but still do each other then I guess sure fine, fuck it. Open it is, but don't expect the latter. I wanted to tell you and not have anything secret kept and this is what I get. Go fuck one of the residents then or better yet go fuck the damn horse there's your open relationship."

Walking past him and to the room door she opened it and stalked out, having that drink helped and she was feeling so much better but hearing that...after she opened up to him like that...

_Here I was happy to be away from Luka, now everything is just fucked over and worse to the point Luka seems like a saint._

Dean couldn't have asked for a better response and he got what he deserved but he wasn't the one that had cheated so why did he feel like the shittiest person in the world when Alex walked out on him. He was hurt and hurt deep, naturally his reaction would be to be a complete asshole. "Fuck."

He ran a hand through his short strands roughly and slammed it down on the table causing the mugs to bounce and tip over spilling their contents then he slapped the mug closest to him off the table and onto the floor. At this point Dean was debating whether the relationship was worth salvaging, he needed time to go over all that Alex had said and she needed time to cool off. Maybe it could be saved but Dean couldn't bring himself to hope about it only to have it blow up in his face like everything else.

888

Sam began to explain certain points he had been thinking, catching voices in the next room over that sounded like Alex talking and that was when he heard more and more making his mind distracted for a second in his thinking before he focused. A door being opened and shut then came and he knew that something had happened. Bringing his attention to Von once more he apologized. "What do you think? I mean Ruby...why would Noah be with Ruby? That one time I smelled him on her and she said that I had nothing to worry about. Has he been seeing Ruby long? Was it a one time thing like he met her on the side of the road? The thing is it seems weird that Noah would be where you were and doing that right after all that's been going on..."

Von was concerned about whatever was happening next door, the emotions leaked through the wall easy enough that she didn't have to hear the conversation to understand what was happening. They were fighting and Alex had left, both were angry and hurt.

_Why do I have the feeling that this storm is going to push too much out into the open?_

Then the memory ticked in her brain and she had to turn away from Sam, the last time he had seen Ruby he had lied about it and she had beaten him to hell. The memory wasn't helping her already edgy mood, combined with everything else she was feeling and wanting. "She's a demon Sam; the only thing you can trust about her is that she's a manipulative bitch. I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby had been using Noah all along."

_Just like I think she's been using you for whatever she wishes_.

"Which wouldn't make what happened weird but planned…" Each word was careful, calm and smooth while inside a seismic storm was brewing that if left unchecked would level the only shelter they had in this frozen country.

"Planned..." Sam voiced the word, sitting up and hissing a little but pushing that back as he stared dead into her green orbs. "Ruby planned this is what you're saying...I'm not denying it because it is the only thing I can think of as well. Ruby has been telling me since you've come into my life that you are dangerous and that I should have nothing to do with you. What if she's trying to split us up and using Noah to do it? But why Noah? Out of all the ways she could go about something, any demon could go about something why another werewolf? What's the connection there?"

_I think we are onto something._

The more he was talking, the more he was thinking, the more he could feel his anger rising and it was all for Ruby. Noah was there too but Ruby, Sam could feel his eyes burn and swirl while his hands tightened.

_She's right about one thing, I am dangerous._

"She obviously has Noah under her thumb, using him like some kind of pet like Luka. Noah was the perfect choice, he had history with Alex and we all wound up trusting him because of that and because he was helping us with..."

Von searched deeply inside his amber orbs; despite her power again that enchanted feeling of being in the same breathing space as a dangerous creature overcame her. Sam's anger that was growing inside of him grazed over her skin and made her heart race. The rage and want for bloodshed excited her and for a brief second she considered many strangely wonderful and terrible things that didn't exclude her leaving this room.

_Calm down, breathe, breathe, but don't smell. Don't take in the scent of Sam's sweat and blood and heat._

"Witches, werewolves have a strong affinity towards witches," she blinked, fingers tangled painfully tight in the fur blanket to the point she could feel her nails digging into her palms. That was the only other thing she could think of…sick a werewolf after a witch and the beast would take the bait.

Sam stared at Von, "You don't have to tell me that, I've been experimented with enough on that matter as well as lectured enough on that," he paused. "Thing is that when Ruby saw me she knew that I was werewolf that I had been infected, but it seemed as if she had just found out. Which meant that she didn't know. She couldn't have possibly known that me being this way could have affected things until that night. Which also meant that Noah told her. How long has Noah been seeing Ruby? How long was he a plan to come and tear us apart? So many questions and yet no answers entirely. I think when we get back we need to have a little chat with Noah McMillan."

_A nice long, bloody chat while I break his bones and watch them mend them together so then I can do it all over again._

Sam glanced down at his wounds that Von had temporarily stopped doing and he noticed that they had closed up a bit more while they were talking which was good. Maybe another hour and he'd be completely healed but the pain might still be there. He could deal with that. Now he was riding on adrenaline, the images of what to do to Noah and then Ruby...Sam was being inventive and he knew that Von knew what he was thinking because he could see the reflection in her orbs of his grin and the glint in his own amber eyes.

_When we get back, you have no idea how nice it is to hear that_, was what she wanted to say but all she said was, "I'm looking forward to it."

She knew exactly what Sam was thinking and it should have scared her, it would have scared her before but she was more a monster now than any of them. Instead she rather liked the idea of Sam tearing Noah to pieces in front of her; it was what he deserved for betraying them and wanting to come between the love that Sam and her shared. Not a day had passed since she had killed and like a crack addict she needed more, another taste of violence and blood. A little voice in the back of her head told her she was giving in too much too fast, snowballing into some black hole that led to the unknown.

_I'm losing who I am._

"You're making it hard for me to concentrate." Her energy trickled out in warm feathery rivulets over Sam's wounds. Von couldn't help it, it was like those ancient stories which made her think not for the first time that maybe Nemain and others had been right about her and who she really was.

888

Alex was downstairs and in the tavern part of the Inn, watching as some of the residents sat and ate bread and cheese and drank milk or water. She had sat down when someone came up to her and told her to leave, just a random resident, not a worker or the owner. They didn't like gypsies and they believed she was the reason for this storm and told her to leave, except that was only one person and it was an old blind woman who didn't know what she was talking about. Though it did make her head back upstairs just not to her room.

_I told him and fuck I didn't even...Luka made us and I know that sounds really lame and an excuse but if he was there...he would know that it wasn't. Fuck him. He doesn't believe it, he doesn't care..._

When the candles next to each door lit up, Alex flinched and stared knowing that she had done it but she hadn't expected it. She couldn't go anywhere; she couldn't just stand there or sit there. Downstairs wasn't an option and neither was outside, and she didn't want to disturb Sam and Von. The only place she could go was back in that room and she didn't want to because she knew it would lead to fighting or worse. Luka had changed her and she hated to admit it.

_Maybe if I just go in there pretend to go to sleep...that's a joke but ignoring him might just work._

Sighing the candles went out and she balled her hands into fists, walking towards the door and entering, not caring that Dean didn't have time to calm down or think things over, but she couldn't go anywhere and she was still injured though not as badly as she had been hours ago. Alex knew she looked pissed but she wanted to just not deal with anything. Nothing worked that way.

Brooding next to the hearth Dean lifted his head to see Alex come in but said nothing to her and went back to quietly observing the flames when she moved further into the room.

_Guess the company downstairs wasn't to her liking either, good to know I'm the lesser of two evils_, he thought as he watched the bark char and curl off of one of the logs, it reminded him of Hell of skin cooking and peeling off bone.

He closed his eyes and let the heat of the flames fan his face, it was comforting but almost unbearable at the same time. Just like being in the same room with Alex right now and he couldn't just spin around and slap her with an apology, he hadn't done anything wrong. But he had been a dick in saying what he did so maybe he could at least apologize for that and hope she only wanted to beat him up and not kill him.

How useless did he feel, he couldn't even save her, that had been Von and healing her, that had been Von too. Dean opened his eyes to let the heat hit his hazel-green orbs, he wasn't going to say sorry, and it wasn't as simple as that. And maybe this was for the best it had to have been a dream to think that what they had would last.

Lying down on the bed she turned her back to Dean where he was. The crackle of the fire comforting and she wished she could wrap the flames around herself to make it all go away. Hell. Hell did that and she actually wanted it for the moment. She never wanted to feel like this again, this was why she never had relationships since Kayden because they hurt and they always wound up blistering and constantly hammered down till that nail was fully in the heart.

Bringing the blanket over her and up to her chin she stared at the wall in front of her. Dean was upset, she knew that he was upset with the knowledge that hey she slept with someone else. It wasn't her fault though, Alex wasn't to blame. Hell most would have just never told the other person, she cared about Dean which was surprising on so many levels but she did. Hell she fucking told him she loved him and then this happens and it's like she betrayed him like no other. Feeling like the lowest of the low, like a rape victim but not really, or dirt like she just got caught cheating when really Dean was told by her that she had slept with someone against her fucking will.

Alex could still hear in the silence of the room with Dean in there the tone of his voice what he asked and what he looked like when he asked it. What were they? Really? A couple? People who just had sex? Friends who cared for each other and banged around? Alex couldn't think that because she didn't know. He was her first and that meant so much and she wasn't sure why she was being such a girl at the moment but her heart just felt minuscule and cracked.

_Why do I destroy everything good in my life?_

The last thing Dean thought he could stand was being in the same room as Alex suffocated by an awkward silence. He thought he could do it, but he really needed time to think, or at least something to keep his hands busy. Pulling on his tunic he fastened his belt around it and wrapped his heavy fur lined cloak around his shoulders and with a fleeting glance in Alex's direction he closed the door and walked down the hallway to the main floor, the tavern.

He could have drank himself stupid instead he put an effort into thinking straight and went to go check on the horses, after he found out where the stable was. It must have been his lucky day for the stable to be attached to the Inn; otherwise the horses would have been cut off from their riders because no one would risk trying to get out in this storm. The air was colder but there was no wind coming in at least, the brown mare he had been riding nickered at him in greeting when she saw him.

Dean grinned though it turned bitter, "Don't get any ideas sweetheart, I stick to my own species," he chuckled and started to walk towards her when he felt a cold blade slide in place under his chin.

_Yup, must be my lucky day._

Darla had been following them, tracking them when her mistress had gone missing but she knew that Luka would want her to do this. How else could she keep tabs on what the four were doing? Luka could still contact her by many means, and it just so happened that when Darla was riding along that she had spotted them entering the Inn nearby. Though the Blizzard was a shame to have and she wasn't going anywhere it didn't mean that she couldn't hide herself well enough.

"Dean. I knew ye would come to check on the horse sooner or later. Saw the pretty brunette ye love or has that changed? I can see it in how she carried herself down here and ye as well. Not happy with what my mistress did to her it was all for ye..." She held the knife under his chin and she smiled from behind him before walking around to face the man but keeping the weapon there, pulling out another one in her other hand and placing that blade lower, much lower in case he got ideas.

Dean grunted with a curl of his lip, "All for me? Well listen the next time you or your _mistress_ want to do me any favors, don't." He was really in a bad spot, a blade at both his heads, this chick was a clever one he'd give her that. Good pressure too, she must have been ambidextrous, he'd have to wait for an opening if one ever came in order to get out of this dilemma. "So what now, we both stand here until one of us sneezes?"

"Close," Darla replied, leaning in and still keeping pressure on the blades resting points as she tip toed and kissed Dean forcing into his mouth and then finally pulling away. "A gift from Luka. She wants ye to have it. Do not take things lightly Dean. Ye hurt people and ye bring them love. We'll see which one the gift favors and heightens. Everyone has been given a gift this blizzard. I'll be watching." Stepping back from him she managed to seep into the black that appeared in the stable for a moment before light retook its place.

Dean took a step back and wiped his mouth as he scanned the stable for the blonde gypsy but she was no where to be found. Seeing that the horses were okay he returned to the tavern not thinking much about heading towards the stairs and back to Alex when he heard ill concealed whispers about how he kept company with one of the Devil's children and that no good would come of coupling with such an evil bitch. He turned on the nearest one with a scowl and grabbed the man from his seat at the bench, hauling him to his feet.

"She is not an evil bitch," Dean barked in the man's face and dropped him enough to swing his arm back and punch him in the face leaving him to lie on the floor. "Anyone else got anything to say!" He met each face and most of them were hesitant, the wild man in front of them was startling. "I didn't think so," he turned and headed up the stairs, heart hammering in his ears as loud as a war drum, adrenaline turning everything to sharp clarity. Fists bunched up as he headed down the hall to his room he slammed the door behind him and locked it, pressing his back to it.

Breathing deep his eyes landed on the form of Alex in the bed, what had that gypsy bitch done to him, he had attacked that guy for calling Alex evil and a bitch even while he still felt betrayed by her. It wasn't her fault, not really, but it still hurt it hurt so damn much. The noise startled Alex he knew that, by the look she was giving him, suspicion, fear and that same hurt that he felt. Dean's fingers dug into the wooden door until he was sure he was going to be getting slivers. He just kept staring at Alex like he was going to eat her alive and the way his eyes burned he couldn't tell if it was anger or lust.

Alex's heart was hammering in her chest when she saw Dean when he came into the room in such a rage. What the hell was he doing? What was wrong with him? Did something happen downstairs or did he drink a lot and decide now would be a good time to be treat Alex as a punching bag or scare her half to deaf. Tearing her attention away from him she turned back around on the bed. Whatever it was she didn't want to know or deal with it.

_Leave Dean to his own devices._

Dropping his cloak across the wooden chest by the door not caring much where it landed as it slid off the polished wood and onto the dusty floor. His boots scuffed the floorboards only once on their path to the bed, he was going to make her fucking look at him. "Alex," Dean's voice was rough with heat and he leaned overhand gripping her shoulder and turning her around to face him. "Look at me," his tone was on the edge of demanding.

"What the fuck Dean?" Alex said, shrugging out of his grip. "Leave me alone."

_What's wrong with him? What right does he have to order me around like that?_

"No," he pinned her to the straw mattress and started to climb onto the bed to put his weight on her. "I understand now, but I need to know, did you like it, did you like being with him, more than me…did you?" Dean tried to swallow down the pain in his voice, the worry of what she would say but he had to know.

Alex was breathing fast as she put her hands on his shoulders to push him off. "Dean stop. What are you doing? I was forced I told you that, it's not a matter of did I like it! I didn't like it and I'm not liking this! Get off me now!"

The hunter blinked and moved off the bed in a rush running both hands through his hair, then his leg launched out and he sent a wooden chair into the wall where the impact shattered it into pieces. Dean should have been relieved and he was that Alex hadn't liked it, she'd been forced so what was there to like, but he couldn't shake the anger now that it was pumping in his system. He wasn't a guy that smacked girls around he hadn't been raised that way so if he wasn't going to hit Alex then what was it that he was thinking?

"I'm losing my fucking mind," he said more to himself but turning back to Alex he knew she had heard it too.

Running her hand through her hair she felt like she needed a weapon but she knew she didn't have one on her. Alex stared at Dean warily. "I'll say you are. Fucking Christ Dean I did not need to be handled like that."

_I kind of lied but I don't think now's the moment to tell Dean that I did kind of like it. What about Apollo? That's another thing I didn't tell him. I can't tell him that. I feel so cornered._

Glaring at her his hands balled into fists, he didn't remember asking for her opinion, and she was always willing to give it anyway. Her mouth always got her in trouble and he couldn't recall a time it had ever gotten her out of it. He licked his lips and stalked back over to her acutely aware of how she was looking at him, at least she was looking at him now. "I recall you liking it when we started getting rough in the back of my car, or was I wrong?"

_Fuck._

"I...Dean..." Alex stuttered.

_Cornered like a fly. I'm in deep shit._

"I did I can't deny that."

"Yeah, I thought so," the corner of his lip pulled into a grin, he was close to admitting a part of him liked it too, a part he thought he had left behind for good in Hell. Apparently he hadn't, Darla whatever _gift_ it was that she had given him was kindly reminding him of that.

Alex stood up from the bed in that moment, feeling a little uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. First he was talking about open relationships and then about her having sex and then now this? "Whatever is wrong with you can you please stop jumping around and settle on one emotion or hell even one way of acting towards me? Maybe I should have just stayed downstairs."

Dean shook his head, "You don't wanna go down there. I might have made some unwanted friends defending your honor." He wished he could settle but it wasn't possible, he was angry, depressed, and hornier than fuck. Wanting to love Alex and have her hurt, go downstairs himself and start another fight, or stop Alex if she wanted to leave and keep her busy in bed. "I don't know what's wrong with me; one of those gypsies stopped by and did something to me." When he finished his sentence he was standing in front of Alex an arm extended over her shoulder and palm flattened against the wall behind her.

_I can either hurt her or love her, those are my choices right?_

"Really? Dean in this weather it'd be insane for another one of them to be here and in this day and age I happen to be one of those gypsies. Find a new excuse," Alex said, about to slide out from the spot where she was against the wall when his other hand grabbed her arm. "You can't go back on what you said Dean."

"I'm not lying," the words pressed through Dean's teeth and he found himself getting angry again. Alex was damn stubborn and it was grating on his frayed nerves, and she wasn't believing him because she was mad at him.

"Neither was I," Alex replied. "For all I know Dean this is just you being an ass."

"If I was being an _ass_ I wouldn't be acting like a fucking psycho," his voice rose on the last two words and his entire body tensed from the force of his voice. Was this the shining example that was supposed to show him how little Alex knew about him, if so it was doing the job.

"Oh cause that makes perfect sense," she paused and stared hard into his eyes before her attention went to his hand on her arm. "You're hurting me."

Dean didn't feel it until Alex brought his attention to it but his hand was aching from the pressure he was putting on Alex's arm, it made him want to snap in her face that he thought she liked it rough. He had promised himself that he would never hurt her, not intentionally but the anger was making it hard. Honestly he didn't know what he was angry at he just was, at Darla, Alex, Luka, Sam or Von, at everything. In the current moment he could say he was mad at Alex, the way she was looking and talking to him and how she kept on trying to get away from him like she couldn't stand the sight of him. None of it was helping his mood.

"I'm sorry," he regretfully let go but stayed his ground not in any mind to let her leave.

Alex nodded in acknowledgment of his apology, stepping to the side. She had the feeling that getting away from him for a bit would be the smartest move for her and him but there was something about him that made her skin crawl and ignite. Leave the actual room again where would she go? Stable? Not a bad idea she actually forgot about the stable until now. There wouldn't be any residents there to mouth at her and she'd be alone...somewhat.

Stopping her thinking Alex stared dead into Dean's green orbs. "Did you really mean what you said about the open relationship?"

_I hope you didn't...even though you said it and it hurt I still want to know that I'm not walking over this thing that is between us._

Dean met her bright blue eyes and shook his head, "_That_ was me being an ass."

He wanted to have Alex all to himself and would beat the shit out of any guy that wanted to share her; the thought alone had his blood pumping. It wasn't directed towards Alex and he let out a huff though it honestly sounded close to a growl, now he was frustrated with himself.

"What do you really think on the situation minus being an ass?" Alex asked.

She really wanted to know just like he had wanted to know if she liked it, liked another man more than him. It was weird territory. First off she hadn't wanted to talk about it or talk to Dean, but now...her wants had changed because of how he was acting. Alex couldn't understand all of what she felt for Dean; she never knew she would feel something for Dean when knowing him but then again she never figured she'd be so in love with him that the simplest thing would hurt her.

"I've never been in a relationship that's lasted more than two weeks," Dean admitted, "but when I am I don't sleep around, and honestly this topic's never come up before," he shrugged and appeared calm and cool. Then a tiny spark of irritability edged the question, "Why, are thinking about it?" as it came from his mouth.

"I've never dealt with this kind of thing. Dean I would never cheat on you or any guy that I would be with. Fuck you know I'm not like that and if you don't then you don't know me. I wanted some semblance of an answer from you after telling you something that most people wouldn't tell the other and instead I got a question about whether we are an open relationship. So imagine my reasoning for asking you what you think."

Alex stopped and shook her head, turning her head away from Dean to hide her emotions on her face. Too many things were pushing up to the surface. "The past day I have been tested and tried on whether I can break...give into what I want and that is to torture and kill because since I've been thrown back into myself from Von's help I've been feeling nothing but that and you have no idea how hard it is to keep that all inside when you are me. When are what I am. I'm vulnerable, I'm more a girl than I have been in the past, and I've been fucked without consent by someone who looked exactly like the guy I love just so then Luka could have her way at breaking me into shambles. So sorry for thinking about it and bringing it up."

"Alex," Dean trailed off her name and stepped closer to her bringing his hand up to cup her chin and turn her head to face him. Without saying anything else he kissed her gently but passionately on the lips, parting them by a fraction of an inch so he could dwell on the small moment they had between them.

_I have to be psychotic I've gone from one extreme to the other._

Taking what was being given for the moment before Alex pulled back she squeezed her eyes shut. "Dean...I've wanted that for a while...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I was a bitch," she paused before hugging him. "Thank you for defending my honor...did you punch the douche or make him shit his pants?" A small smile came to her lips as she asked the question.

"I punched the stupid fuck and everyone watching shit their pants," he grinned against her lips as he went in for another kiss. Dean should have never said what he did, he always behaved like a wounded animal when he was hurt, wanting to push everything away.

Alex smiled into the kiss and inhaled. Then she furrowed her brows, pulling back once more she stared at Dean. "Wait...I know I said that what you said was an excuse...what do you mean a gypsy did something to you here? Who?"

"The crazy blond one, Darla," Dean replied, wanting to go in for another guess but knowing that Alex would want details, "she said her _mistress_ gave me to her, I guess she poisoned me since the last thing didn't work."

"Is that why you were so angry? What did she exactly do?" Alex asked, stepping back from him but still keeping her hands on him, for some reason she felt different but she couldn't stop touching Dean.

"She had knives held at my neck and my nads and then she forced her way into my mouth, she fucking mouth raped me saying Luka was giving me a gift and that it would decide which way I was going to be, the lover or the fighter." He was getting distracted by Alex's hands and found his own wandering over her back.

Alex groaned, "Oh Dean, Dean, Dean...I think you just passed it on...because I feel fantastic and hot, I'm literally hot," she said her breathing audible as she bit her bottom lip and inched away from him some more while her hands begged to stay on him. "Not again...if this is another game to help her gain her energy I am not going through this again no matter how much I want to this time."

"She said we were all given a gift for the blizzard, you think that's what she meant?" Dean's hand ran up her back to the laces of her vest and his fingers started to play at loosening them.

Sighing and swallowing, Alex brought her hands to his hands and she pulled them away and pressed them to his chest while she released and started to back up. "Well let's see she needs a lot of energy to defeat Von especially since Von weakened her and so she'll go for the closest energy she can that is addicting and real and intoxicating...what I mean is this is what happened with me that I told you about Dean. It's that uncontrollable lust or anger that you feel. What Darla did was no only do that to you but made it passable is my guess. God knows what is going on with Von and Sam."

When she found herself about to reach for Dean she stopped herself and fisted her hands in her dress, finding that rising in the need to get it off and her back hit the wall. Shaking her head Alex closed her eyes; she didn't want this to happen again she didn't want to do this again because she didn't know how much she could survive being played like this. Sure it was Dean this time but it didn't change the fact that she was being forced.

"How're we gonna stop it, should we get Von and tell her?" he took two steps back only to take one step forward. This was some fucked up dance and Dean would only be able to get to a certain point before he got fed up.

At seeing him step forwards Alex took one closer as well and she halted, her body tensing from the urge to just give in. "I think yes, just don't touch her and neither will I. Who knows if this is triggered by touching or well you said by kiss from Darla and you kissed me so...yeah...you go or I go?"

_I don't know if I can go._

She didn't leave it up to Dean to answer that question when she gave into moving forward just past Dean and out the door down the hall to Von's and Sam's room. Knocking on it frantically. "Von...hurry."


	169. Chapter 169

Sam had stopped Von effectively from wanting to go and check on Dean and Alex way sooner and while he was kissing her that was when Alex came on their door knocking like the place was on fire but he could smell it was different than that. Narrowing his eyes he tensed. "Oh no."

_Something's not right._

"Oh no?" Von asked, her head swinging behind her to assess the knocking on the door.

She had been able to detect Dean's energy coming up the stairs, significantly changed, and more so when he began to interact with Alex. It was like witnessing a tidal wave coming at you and not being able to get out of its way and while she continued wanting to leave to check in on them Sam kept her busy and happily distracted. Von could detect that something was amiss beyond their room and she turned back to Sam to massage an unwounded part of the back of his neck to comfort him.

Giving him one last kiss Von slipped off the bed and went to the door, it opened cautiously with a wave of her hand and she peeked through the crack to see Alex. Von waved her in and closed the door behind her mindful to keep a distance. "Alex, what's wrong?" she studied her friend and did not like the sensation that was coming from her; it was too familiar too much like Luka's influence.

"Darla, one of Luka's lackeys came and gave Dean a gift on things and now I have it...well we both kind of have it and we need your help because this could lead to what happened with Stef and I don't want that. Long story short. Please," Alex said.

Her eyes shifted over to Sam in bed shirtless and looking like he was interrupted and yes she was sorry that she did but right now she was worried about aiding Luka in her fucking scheme. Fucking might have been too close a word...

Sam sat up and ran his hand through his hair as he flicked his sights from Von to Alex. "Stef? Who's Stef?"

"Don't make me answer that twice today okay."

"Fine, Von we should probably help what's going on, it feels familiar."

"Because we've suffered it before, it's one of the ways Luka siphons energy from others because she can't make enough on her own," Von paused and moved through the room in only her chemise which just managed to do a decent job of covering her ass. "I think Stef was what they were arguing about."

Ignoring whatever look Alex sent her way she leaned against the window to watch the snow drifting in the darkening sky. Whatever this gift was Sam or Von hadn't received it yet, Von could tell, it was only their own energies caressing and attracting with no outside influences. Knowing they were safe from the time being from Luka didn't mean they were any less dangerous to themselves or others but Von couldn't worry about that now. Luka was the problem and that had to be cured, where to start was the next question.

"Do you know what Darla looks like?" Von etched a spiral design into the frost on the window with the tip of her nail. "I doubt even the most cunning and manipulative gypsy would be able to make it in this storm."

"I actually don't, Dean does though," Alex said, "He didn't tell me what happened after she gave it to him. Now it sounds like some kind of sexually transmitted disease."

"It might as well be."

Von lightly stepped away from the window and grabbed her breeches, pulling them on over the chemise and fastening the tie. Next were her tunic and then her leather jerkin before she fastened it all with a long heavy belt that wrapped around her twice before the end dropped off her side to above her knee. Getting dressed would make it more fun for Sam to take her clothes off later and would make her more appropriately dressed for going about the Inn. Pulling on her boots last she fastened a dagger to her belt and sat next to Sam on his side of the bed.

"I'll know if you need anything," she combed her hands lovingly through his shaggy hair and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm going to talk to Dean and then we're going to find this bitch."

_And I'm going to get what I want out of her just like I did Gaile._

Walking back with Von was hard, each step was like a death bomb and Alex had to remind herself not to run back to the room and inside and onto Dean. Finally getting there she managed to slide herself against the wall and keep herself there. It wasn't easy. "Von...remember when I said hurry? Well please hurry," she said staring at Dean with all the want in the world.

_I fucking need him, but I fucking need to be sane right now._

Instead of asking what Darla looked like Von thought it best for both Dean and Alex's sake that she take Dean with her. Some distance would do them good and to keep Luka from getting what she wanted. Von didn't want Alex to be by herself, she also didn't want to treat her like she needed to be babysat so she gave her the option. "Would you rather stay here by yourself or stay with Sam and Sorcha?"

Alex's eyes tracked to Von and it was like watching a baby gazelle. She was simply standing in the way of her lion. Blinking she turned around for the door. "I'll stay with Sam and Sorcha," she replied, "It's safer." Exiting and heading back to the room where Sam was she knew it was unlocked and entered, coming inside and sitting down on the floor watching Sorcha and she smiled a bit reaching her hand out and petting the dog on the head.

888

Von noticed the predatory glint in Alex's eyes but did not acknowledge it otherwise that would have been an open invitation to fight over Dean and Von was not going to fight Alex for Dean, she'd fight to save her own ass. When Alex left Von turned to Dean who let out a sigh like he was holding his breath, "I'm going to kill that bitch for what she did to me."

"One step at a time Cujo, we have to find her first." The duo left the room and locked it and then headed down to the tavern to search the occupants, they had to start somewhere.

Darla knew that they would come looking for her sooner or later but she figured it would be the sooner. Though hidden was her forte she was watching from the far corner wearing a nice cloak with the cold seeping through the cracks of the Inn. She wasn't the only one there with it on so it didn't make her pop out like a sore thumb.

Sipping on her beverage she stared at Von and Dean underneath her hood and she smiled into it, whispering into her cup an incantation while doing so. After all she still had to get Von and getting Von would allow her to get to Sam through Von just like she got Alex through Dean. It was amazing how things worked.

"This is easier said than done," Dean grumbled next to Von as they both scanned the room, Dean getting a fair share of Evil Eyes thrown his way for what he did earlier.

"We'll find her," Von was more than certain as her eyes suddenly stopped on one individual in the corner sipping on a hot beverage to fight the chill. She thought she sensed the tingle of magick around the person and she was the only one to have it in the room among all the others, she attributed her ability to pick up on it from her growing power.

Finishing the incantation quickly she swallowed and set her cup down, her hands going to her hood to remove it and as she did her hair was revealed inch by inch but it was no longer the luscious blond it had been just seconds ago and her facial features were anything but her own. Coughing into the crook of her arm she wrapped her arms around herself and slumped her shoulders. Her eyes were milky white showing that she was blind and the gray in her hair told people that she had years gone and was close to passing.

"Joseph," she voiced, her head raised as she pretended to stare out at one focal point.

"Wait," Dean unwittingly reached for Von to stop her and missed her shoulder by an inch when she stepped out of his reach, "it's not her."

Von studied the old woman with scathing scrutiny close to double guessing herself if it wasn't for the fact she could still feel the magickal aura around the woman. Sitting at the table with a swish of her cloak Dean did the same minus the cloak, Von passed her hand in front of the woman's face but she did not react. "Ye have a touch of magick about ye old woman, a dangerous trait to have in these parts," Von's voice came low and husky like a predator and she watched the woman with all the cunning of a wolf.

"Yer not Joseph. Do ye know where he is?" Darla asked purposefully not hearing what Von had said to her; after all she was an old lady. "I remember him telling me to meet here, the weather drew us in. Joseph!"

Dean was looking around for anyone that was responding to the name Joseph with no takers, though if the old woman raised her voice any louder they'd be getting some unwanted attention. Von was still staring hard at the woman, she couldn't shake the feeling she had about her no matter how enfeebled she appeared. "Maybe he's bedding a gypsy, I hear there's some abroad doing deeds of the lowest and filthiest of quality to gain bread for their bastard children and evil ways since their heathen camp was burned to the ground."

"Talkin like that around here can get ye into a load of trouble," Darla commented, her hands going to the table to help push her up while she tried to stand. "As for gypsies we don't take kindly to them around here, if ye speak more ye will get unwanted attention. There was one not long ago; she breathed the devil's vapor about. Can't tell ye more than that, not much help I'm afraid. Joseph!" She began to feel around with her walking stick she removed the other side of the chair when she stood, ticking it against the furniture as she went along.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean hissed through his teeth as he leaned across the table at Von. Maybe he wasn't the only one who had gone insane; Red was harassing old women which was a new one for him.

Von ignored him and stood, following after the woman as she made her way slowly through the tavern, she couldn't ignore her instinct, she just couldn't. Dean cursed under his breath, not wanting to cause a scene he didn't call after her as he stood and followed her all the while wondering if she had gone completely mad or if she was onto something.

The next tick on the wood of the place and a door opened to one of the rooms. "Joseph?" Darla voiced.

"There ye are," the man said, rushing to her and grabbing her hand, "Where have ye been?"

"In the tavern where ye told me to wait."

"Grandma, I told ye to not go without me."

Darla patted his hand and nodded, apologizing for her misunderstanding as she allowed the man to lead her into their room. When being followed it was smart to have a backup and she didn't even know the man but she thanked her mistress for her abilities. Once inside and the door was shut, prevention on the two brown nosers her appearance immediately changed back and the male grew confused.

"Sleep," Darla whispered taking her powder and blowing it in his face, catching him and slowly bringing him to the floor as it kicked in.

Von was tempted to start pacing in front of the door waiting for her prey when Dean tried to stop her. She raised her hands to him and he raised his and backed off, "I didn't realize you had such a huge hate on for old people."

"What? I do not have a hate on for old people," Von whispered harshly, "that hag isn't what she seems."

Dean was becoming annoyed with Von's antics. "And how do you know huh, do you have some sort of psychic spidey-sense?"

The red head glared at him with the expression of _duh_ written cleanly on her features, the only detail that was stopping her was the inner debate of being impulsive or knowing for sure that her target was behind the door. They were both glaring at each other, Von's plan had been to goad the woman into slipping up and Dean didn't have a plan he was tagging along for the ride.

"I need to get something from the stables," Von announced suddenly and started to go back down the stairs. "You can follow me as far as the stable door but no further," she told him as they turned and she pressed her hand to the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. "I'll try not to be long." The door closed.

Nemain had left Von several items that had been useful plus a couple that she thought she had lost, the cold had helped preserved it and she didn't want it around Sam in case he caught its scent. Now it seemed she had been right, Gaile was about to be very useful.

888

Sam noticed Alex fidgeting with her other hand after a while. "Um Alex mind stop doing that?" he asked.

Alex looked down and then gave an embarrassed blush, "Sorry I'm just...what's taking them so fucking long? I hate feeling this way like I need to do something in the form of a mating ritual between two wild cats."

He laughed at her choice of words and stopped when the wound hurt. It wasn't hurting too much which meant he was getting better, but it still hurt. Hearing Alex laugh at him from it he glared at her and flipped her off. "They should be back soon...I hope..." Sam said.

888

Von gave her grey gelding a quick hug around his neck and then went to the saddle sitting on the dividing wall between two stalls. Untying the pouch there she left the stall and went out to stand in the pathway. The human heart was chilled from the cold but would still work for what she needed as she held it in her hand free from the pouch. Chanting over it the heart grew warm and blood as if it were fresh flowed over Von's fingers and hand and then the heart burst into blue flames.

Some of the horses whinnied and stomped but Von pressed on and everything grew quiet on a deafening scale. The green of her eyes was eaten away by violet then she asked to be led exactly where Darla was hiding. With route in mind Von extinguished the heart and dropped it back in the pouch, pulled her hood over to conceal her face and exited the stable back to the tavern. Which was great because Dean was over his patience limit and had been about to open the door to see what the fuck it was she was doing.

"What's in the bag?" Dean followed her up the stairs for the umpteenth time.

"You're better off not knowing," was all she said as she approached the one door that the little old lady had gone into.

Von had been right but was still too riddled with wanting to do the right thing to properly follow her instincts. The door unlocked and swung open with a wave of her hand and she moved inside as swiftly and deadly as a phantom to see a luscious blonde thing having the brains to look surprised. The door slammed closed after Dean barely made it through and Von grinned from behind her hood.

"My grandma, what big eyes you have."

Darla's face slid into amusement, "Ye know I can scream and people will come to my call. Did ye happen to catch that gypsy? The brunette whore staying with ye. If ye kills me or harm me don't think that ye won't suffer consequences. This is a public Inn Morrigan but then again that didn't seem to bother ye when ye burned down towns and villages. Does it bother ye now that ye have taken so many lives now that ye know what ye are? Innocent lives."

Bringing her attention to Dean she smiled and knew that he was thinking many things, one of them was what she was saying about his friend Von and the others were about Alex.

"My part here is done...and it can't be undone. So whatever ye tries to get rid of the gifts Luka has given...Morrigan ye's is to give into that lovely new power upgrade after all it is ye. Welcome home gift to ye old self. Share is openly as Sam still needs his and it will be very hard for ye to keep away from him. Same with Alex and Dean from each other."

"You can't scream if you can't breathe," she snarled and lifted her arm, fingers curling into a fist, telekinetically crushing Darla's windpipe. "My gift is from Nemain not that whore Luka and if what you say is true then I have no use for you, do I?" She strode over and physically gripped Darla's throat just so she could feel the muscle and bone bruising and snapping under the pressure.

Darla choked for air and her chest heaved for it while her eyes saw behind Von where Dean was watching and she grinned before her eyes fluttered shut. She wasn't going to live from this encounter it didn't take a genius to know that but she had left them with something so great, they would all give in and Von was doing just that. The last breath and the last bone crushed and her body slid limp to the floor.

Von hadn't broken a sweat but she was breathing hard from the excitement of snuffing out Darla's life. She was gaining an appetite for destroying human life but she still couldn't see herself as one that would take an innocent life even in her dreams every human had attacked her first, hadn't they?

"Von," Dean found his voice unable to keep the look of terrified shock on his face.

The red head turned to him her face hidden from view by her hood, "She was no better than a witch who whored her soul out to a demon, Dean."

He couldn't argue with her, he wanted to kill the bitch himself; it was the way Von did it that freaked him out and made his blood run cold. When Dean asked about what Darla meant about the villages Von either couldn't or didn't want to answer which made Dean grab her and stop her from leaving the room without answering him first.

"Let me go," she warned, the fire licking up the sides of the hearth in the room.

"Why, are you gonna kill me too?" he demanded.

"No, I want to make sure Sam, Alex and my dog is okay and if you don't let me go I _will_ hurt you."

"What are we gonna do about this?" Dean relented.

Von sighed bone weary, "She was certain that we would give in, Luka's going to power sap you and Alex and I'm just a freak." She turned and left the room heading down the hall to the room that Sam was in with Darla's cursed voice in her head.

When the door was flung open and Von entered Alex nearly screamed out in joy only it wasn't Dean. Seeing her though she knew that something had happened and that they had found Darla. Standing up from her sitting position she had the feeling that maybe it was best that she leave and head back to her own room. Retreating she did just that.

Sam on the other hand stared at Von and stood up slowly, his hands going to her hood and pulling it back. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer and looking down into her orbs.

Von parroted everything that Darla said to her without saying anything about the burning towns or villages; he needed to know what was going on. She confessed to killing Darla and that she enjoyed it then told him, "You have to tie me up, restrain me somehow so I don't hurt anyone Sam. I'm a monster and I can't...can't..."

She felt too hot for her clothes like a storm inside of her was pushing its way to the surface and then she smelled it, her hands that she had brought up to touch Sam's face, one of them was still covered in Gaile's heart's blood. Pulling her hand away with a flourish before it touched his cheek Von needed the human blood off her skin before Sam got any ideas. With her clean hand she pushed him away and went over to the tub of dirty water and started to scrub her hand off. Von looked up at Sam with amethyst orbs that shimmered with silver flecks, Darla's voice ringing in her ears, what would really happen if she couldn't resist Sam being what she was and why did she suddenly care what would happen? 

888

Dean stood in front of the door but it wasn't his own it was the one Von was behind and if he had the power he would have burned a hole clean through the door he was that angry. Banging on the door he lost patience in three seconds flat and opened the barrier slamming it closed behind him and stalking towards Von who was kneeling by the basin.

"We're just going to let this happen to us, that's your big plan," he towered over her, "aren't you supposed to be some powerful witch now _Morrigan_ after all if you can Force choke people to death and burn entire towns to the ground why can't you return spell to sender?"

"It's more than just a spell that's why I can't send it back, especially when I'm no where near Luka," Von defended and found herself being hauled to her feet by Dean's hands gripping her leather jerkin.

"That's not good enough!"

Von broke his grip by hitting under his arms and pushed him back with only enough success to take a step back from him. Sorcha growled under her breath but Von signaled for her to stand down, never taking her eyes off of Dean. Then an idea suddenly formed in her head.

"I can't stop what she's done, but I might be able to put a barrier in place to prevent the energy from going to her, it will stay in the room and hopefully return to you guys once the duration of the spell is over."

"What about you?" Dean questioned, knowing Von understood exactly what he meant.

"I already told Sam to take care of it, now get the fuck out so I can prepare," venom edged her words and Dean stalked out of the room with another slam of the door.

Von dropped her cloak and went over to her saddle bags, digging through them to find a small empty jar and once she found one she sat on the bed opening the jar and rolling up her sleeve. She held her dagger in one hand and tilted her wrist just so as the sharp blade went across it, she didn't even flinch at the pain or the sight of the blood as it puckered out of the wound and flowed in a beautiful ribbon down her wrist and into the clay jar.

Sam stared entranced at the blood running down Von's wrist and into the jar. He licked his lips and he hadn't realized he had scooted closer and placed his hands on her thighs and massaged. Amber orbs blinked and stared, following the trail go into the opaque jar. The smell made his lids flutter and eyes roll back and up to find Von's face and he grinned showing all his pearly whites, a satisfied growl thrumming in his chest.

It wasn't the knowledge that he was getting the blood because he knew he wasn't but it was that knowledge that her blood smelled intoxicating like freshly opened wine. Aroma and time to breathe its contents to the room.

Von smiled back warm, maternal and understanding and maybe pleased at how good Sam's hands felt on her thighs. Again he was distracting her but she was careful enough to notice the blood coming to the opening of the jar so she could stop before she spilled any and wasted it. She placed the stopper in the jar and then on the table while her slit wrist went to her mouth to stop the blood from making a mess. Making a little noise in the back of her throat at Sam's hands her eyes shifted to him while she licked at the wound held against her mouth.

"Can I..." Sam began his voice sounding deep and catching that growl that was inside him, licking his lips he blinked and brought his attention away as well as his hands and just stood there. "So how are you going to create the barrier?"

_Good create small talk, important talk until that damn barrier is up._

Von wanted Sam to finish his question; if he wanted it then she couldn't feel bad about wanting to give it. Grabbing a strip of clean cloth from the bag she quickly wrapped her wrist and tied the end with her free hand and teeth to keep it in place.

"Using my blood, Luka's power can't get through it, just like her spell over you was broken when I stabbed her with that piece of wood, it wasn't just the wood it had my blood on it and that's what interfered with her power." She picked up the jar and went towards the door. "I'll do Dean and Alex's room first and then ours just to be on the safe side."

888

Pacing the short space of the doors he gave in and opened the one that Alex was behind, telling himself it wouldn't hurt if they spent some time together before Von came over to make the barrier. He saw her fidgeting by the hearth and licked his lips, making sure she heard the door close with an audible click of iron scraping against iron. "Hey," the greeting came out as a heavy drawl. "Von's gonna put up a barrier around the room to stop Luka from getting our energy...or whatever."

_Then we can..._

Alex nodded and her eyes met his frame. "That's great," she breathed, clearing her throat and repeating it in a more sure voice.

Every breath, sound that was made from him walking into the room, the door shutting, the subtle rustle of clothing as one moved and Alex's constant fidgeting with her skirts of her dress. She finally slid them up to her bodice and pressed into it, smoothing down before taking the skirts back into her hands. Something to do with her hands...for now.

He nodded and sat on the bed away from her which did him a fat lot of good because he couldn't take his eyes off of her and sooner than later found himself walking up behind her. Lowering himself onto his knees still behind her he snaked a hand under her skirts and ran it up her thigh, making the fabric of the skirts bunch up as he went along.

Massaging her inner thigh his fingers spread closer and closer to her heat, with no underwear to worry about in this time period he could almost feel the warmth and moisture emanating from her. Just as he was about to play with the fleshy mound a knock came on the door.

Von knocked on the neighboring door and without waiting for the door to open or a sign she walked inside to see the two hunters by the fire place. "Don't stop on my account," she opened the jar and began to walk counter-clockwise around the room sprinkling the crimson substance off her fingertips while reciting an incantation off the top of her head.

Alex's hand rested on top of Dean's now on her thigh and she inhaled, "I think it's the matter of we both aren't into voyeurism especially that of a friend," she said, turning onto her back and staring up at Dean but also shifting her eyes to Von.

_Hurry, hurry. I know this is important but fuck..._

Finishing up Von eyed the couple, "Neither am I but do you really think in these circumstances that that will stop anything, that frayed thread of willpower you have left is about to snap, I can feel it," her amethyst eyes glittered, "should I make the room sound proof as well?"

"Get the fuck out Von," Dean snapped, already starting to hoist up Alex's skirts before the door officially closed to leave them alone with Von's laughter dying into the hall.

888

Sam waited, his eyes still on the door before they fell on Sorcha, he suddenly felt awkward. Shirtless, amber eyes, hungry but also needy from what he could smell and sense from Alex and Dean as well as Von who was picking up on their emotions and hell even her own emotions. "Got any ideas?" he asked.

_Like for instance not creeping you out if we have sex or even not having sex but what to do as a substitute?_

Sorcha's nose twitched the scents of blood and need heavy in the air as well as magick when the first barrier fell into place. Sam wanted her honest opinion and it should have been obvious to him as well, sex was always an option and Sorcha was never found to be in a position to be traumatized by such a natural act, she was more mature than that.

Giving into more violent urges was another choice but that would lead to more trouble than they wanted right now. Sorcha's ears perked when she heard Von laughing and looked to the door when she entered through it and closed and locked it behind her, her face a mask of seriousness and all the mirth gone. That's right she had told Sam that she needed to be restrained but would Sam listen or hope to come to another conclusion. They would have to decide for themselves.

Von walked around the room knowing Sam was watching with interest as she sprinkled her blood around the room and recited the same incantation to set up the barrier. Once done she placed the jar down, "Alright I'm finished," she looked at Sam expectantly when he didn't move, "Sam?"

Sam didn't seem to hear much of anything once Von was inside the room and was doing her thing. When he saw her mouth move he didn't take heed to the words she spoke but inside he lowered onto his hands and knees, his shoulders making a movement of preparation for a pounce. Right in line with the bed. Perfect. When he lifted off on his feet his arms wrapped around her and he pinned her to the bed, growling in her face with a grin before his head moved down to breathe along her skin. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale and he nuzzled her neck.

As soon as Sam lowered himself into a crouch Von's heart started hammering in her chest, slamming against her ribs now that she was pinned underneath him on the bed. She gasped and her eyes fluttered, tilting her head to make her neck more open to him her skin goose bumping at his breath.

"No Sam...shouldn't," she protested weakly making to push him off when her hands spread up his sides and to his back to stroke the skin.

Von rubbed her cheek against Sam's when he came up for air, arching against him she found her clothes bothersome. Her hands dropped from his back to her belt and she started to loosen the knot tied at her waist. Pulling the strap through the loop the tip flicked up and slapped Sam in the side. Von finished the motion then her left hand went to where the belt hit him and she brushed her fingers over it gently in apology. While her one hand soothed the other began to slowly undo the laces on her jerkin.


	170. Chapter 170

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Alex couldn't remember a time when she actually got turned on by a man handling her dress or her even wearing much of a dress that could be handled correctly without it being awkward and jerky. Dean handled it smooth and nice enough she really enjoyed it, watching him and she slowly slid her legs open and onto either side of him where he was now kneeling and leaning over to canopy her.

_I can't believe I'm actually giving into this feeling a lot more willingly than before...it's Dean though. Really him not an imitation. This makes it so much better._

Dean didn't want to wait for all their clothes to be off, he managed his boots and pants and had Alex's skirts cushioned around her hips like colorful clouds. The kiss was soft and then went hard when he started to grind himself into her. He stopped only to free his hand to undo some of the laces on her bodice, almost ripping it off with one hand out of impatience. Tugging her chemise down, he suckled at her exposed breast a throaty moan rumbling out of his chest.

Alex moaned when Dean did that, it made her stomach roll and tighten before shooting down an invisible string to her core then her toes. Her hands went to his body to trace and grip while she felt his skin, the warmth and the muscles at work. Arching into his mouth she stared at him with a raw heat and need that if she wasn't in this state of mind she would have been in awe. She wanted to like an animal that was what the energy being pushed onto her was telling her to be. Be what she was not some slow soft gentle thing.

"Rough Dean. Rough," she moaned.

With one last flick of his tongue along the hardened peak of her breast, Dean raised himself above her on two arms. Positioning himself at her entrance he slid inside of her hips working against her with a building frenzy, grinding close until he pulled out to his tip and plunged inside of her. Dean wasn't known for his rough love making but with Alex he would make an exception especially because it was what she wanted and he found he couldn't deny her. He was doing this against his will and at the same time he wasn't because it was with Alex he couldn't protest, he still had enough sense about him to not want to hurt her but he found he couldn't help how ravenous he was as if he had been starved of sex.

"I love you," he breathed heavily, holding one of Alex's arms above her while he thrusted continuously. His lips found their way to hers with the power of his thrusts the kiss was passionate and harsh and he slowed his thrusting to sway his hips side to side while he was inside of her.

Alex widened her legs more and she bowed her body with each thrust, her free hand pressing into his hips to tell him harder even though he was going pretty hard. She wanted him to hurt her it felt amazing when things hurt and god if he made her bleed...she moaned into the kiss. "I love you too," she growled once her lips were free, she meant the words but it was that energy that was forcing her that made her not care about being meaningful that made her try all the more to show she did truly mean it.

_More, feels so fucking good. Harder Dean! Harder!_

Pulling out of her Dean almost dragged Alex across the floor when he tugged her skirts off, coming back down on her and forcing her to bend her legs closer to her sides. Alex was pretty much being squished into a ball, not the most comfortable but it allowed Dean to reach deeper inside of her. He bowed his back and yanked off his shirt then he thought of a better position for Alex and lifted her legs up, knees curved around his shoulders so she wasn't forced into a fetal position but her legs were still stretched back. Dean pounded into her with as much force as his heated body could endure perhaps more since he wasn't thinking as much as he was feeling and he was feeling the need to fuck until he lost consciousness and if he could have sex while he slept he would do that too.

It was constant noise from Alex as he pounded into her from the new position. Dean rammed and hit every spot that signaled pain and pleasure. Hands above her head and fisted into the animal fur blanket. This was fantastic. Way better than slow and gentle.

888

When she had accidentally whipped him with her belt it actually turned him on. Sam wasn't one for rough or hurting in the bedroom but that felt amazing especially when she soothed the area in apology. Looking deep into her eyes one of his hands stopped both of hers. He wanted to remove the vest, undo all those strings or just...sitting back he grabbed the vest and pulled hearing it rip and tear and jerk her body he groaned in delight.

"I'm really starting to like this time period when it comes to undressing you." Sam grinned as he canopied her once more, this time hands tearing at her clothing while his mouth collided with hers. Want. Need. Hunger for two things but forced into one. Though he knew that Von knew sharing blood during sex was very powerful and meaningful...

_Would she let me have a taste?_

A throaty moan came muffled from Von with Sam's kiss, her body coming to lie back down after she shrugged out of her torn jerkin and tunic leaving her in her chemise, breeches and boots. Lifting her legs on either side of Sam she pulled off one boot and then the other, throwing them away from her to land wherever in the room. The delicate linen chemise didn't stand a chance against Sam and it lay in soft ribbons soon to be discarded from her exposed chest. Creamy smooth skin dusted with freckles lay beneath the fabric, rosy pink nipples teasing at the surface of the material when she breathed.

Von started shimmying out of her breeches before Sam could protest and she writhed happily between the thick fur beneath her and Sam above her, brushing her lips against his when she raised her arms above him to untie the bandage around her wrist. She brought the wound close to his mouth feeling his lips quiver when she pressed the cut to the soft petals lightly, enough to leave a couple precious droplets behind for him to taste. To Von this was sacred, it was true Sam had been given her blood twice before. Once during a dream he had tasted a few droplets inadvertently and then again when she had injected it into him thinking it would cure his lycanthropy. This time she was giving it willingly and out of love for no other purpose other than to give it, to share herself with him.

The moment her wrist was there he was slow at first but his brain clicked only a few seconds after registering there was blood and an offering and his mouth opened and he latched one hand holding it to his face while he sighed, staring at her with amber eyes that seemed to glow the more he drank and licked, no biting though he wanted to so badly. Sam stared right into her orbs, knowing that the heat was showing within his own, the animal was showing within and his free hand moved to rip away and toss the shredded material left over. Massaging one mound at a time before him.

Growling into her wrist he knew he had to stop after he gulped down a good heap. It was hard very hard but he managed shakily, slowly pulling away from her wrist and setting it aside not after licking up the wound and kissing it softly. Licking his own lips he growled content, one hunger partially sated. Sam leaned in, his arms supporting him above Von. "Thank you," his voice came out deep and chesty, rolling out on the growl that had taken over his body.

Pressing his clothed hips into her core to signal he was more than happy but eager he rolled his neck, groaning and pulsing against her. Sam wanted to give into his animal side, not worry about gentle or worry about hurting Von. Von was a big girl and she could handle herself plus he could see earlier that she wouldn't mind hurting him back and that made him shudder, the color of his orbs swirling and burning darker and brighter at the same time.

Von gasped, her legs coming up to his hips as her back arched crushing her chest to his and when her eyes opened the pupil dilated within the brilliant amethyst of her orbs. She was anything but weakened from Sam partaking of her blood offering, the electric pulse of her energy quickly filling the room proved that and it also proved that the room was too small a space to contain her. A growl of her own passed her lips and her right hand ran up Sam's thigh over his hip and further still until her fingertips traced up his neck, she was gentle but the unmistakable presence of danger lingered in her touch. It told Sam she was equally capable of causing pain if she so wished as well as soothing that pain and turning it into pleasure.

Her fingers combed through his shaggy hair, fisting in the strands and pulling his head off to the side to make way as her mouth came up to attach itself to his neck. She kissed and licked at the base of his neck then ran her tongue accompanied with the pressure of her teeth up his jugular with a hot growl. Von's lips feathered over his earlobe and she breathed against his ear like she was whispering but no words passed from her to Sam's ear. No words needed to be said because the lyrical sound of her breathing told Sam everything. That she would take the gentle and the rough, the light and the darkness, the human and the beast because all these things were inside of them both.

Her eyelids closed half mast and she throbbed against Sam releasing the grip she had on his hair to move her hand to the back of his neck where she massaged the nape of his neck. Taking a breath in to crush her breasts against his strong chest her left arm reached across his back for her hand to pull his torn breeches half way down his ass for her fingers to gain purchase on the toned flesh.

Sam bucked against her hips when she released him and grabbed his ass. Dear lord she diving head long into a sexy he never thought he would get from a woman. One hand sneaking down in between them and he found her heat grinning he slid down kissing, biting hard enough to leave teeth marks before he landed face to core. Licking his lips he stared up at her from his position.

"Looks like I am eating you in more ways than one..." he growled before his arms went under her thighs and his hands rested on her stomach, tongue meeting target hungrily.

Von's hips started to lift but Sam's hands pressed her back down onto the fur blanket, she didn't like Sam's head down there for one reason, she couldn't do anything to him. Her body trembled and she couldn't hold back the cry of ecstasy, hands brushing and grabbing clumps of fur to give her the impression of doing something other than lying there and allowing Sam to do whatever he wished. Gasping softly she tried so hard to behave so that Sam could have his fill but as her eyes fluttered in bliss something dark twisted around her from the inside out and a long low growl purred out of her.

Hearing that growl he stopped with one last long lick from bottom to top and he kneaded his fingers into her flesh. Sam crawled up the length of her body and stared down at her. "Yes?" he asked, rolling his tongue out and swallowing as he could still taste her sweet nectar on his taste buds.

Arching into him Von tightened her legs against Sam's hips and cupped his face with her hands tracing the skin and bone underneath with her fingertips. Knees bent she dropped them closer to her shoulders, toes pointing out to hook into the waistband of his trousers and as her legs slowly extended around him his pants dropped to his knees where she continued to push them off of his long legs with her own.

"That's better," she smiled up at him mischievously tilting her head up to lick his lower lip. Von's hands roamed down Sam's muscular back, scratching at his sides playfully.

Sam barely brushed Von in reply, enough to make her shudder and he grinned, "No, I believe...that...is better."

Leaning down he captured her lips bruising them on hers and he forced his tongue inside her mouth to taste and explore and the flavor he had already mingled with the one he knew very well up above. Sam caressed and yet fucked the recesses hungrily, one hand roaming down her body roughly and he slid underneath her body, pulling and lifting without even needing to separate, without any effort really put into it. He had her straddling him in his kneeling position and had himself pressed to her stomach in between them with her flat to him. A growl left him in pleasure and his fingers dug into her back while his other hand went to her ass, gripping and releasing and moving further down so he could play her from behind with his fingers.

Von's breath caught in her throat and she broke the kiss when her body arched and her hands kneaded into Sam's shoulders like an overpowered and happy feline. She moaned when Sam's fingers stroked her just right everything about her felt tight and ready to receive Sam's touch. Dropping her head down Von nuzzled Sam's neck, licking and kissing and when she got to his shoulder she started to bite him. Nothing harsh at first, light nips that grew with her hunger into bites that left marks.

Licking the indents of her saliva she massaged the unbroken skin with her fingers, coaxing the blood to flow to make the area more sensitive. She kissed the spot lovingly leaving it alone with the intention of returning once her need to kiss Sam was sated. Gasping, Von's eyes closed as her hips rolled of their own accord against Sam's hand and his stomach and the impressive hard heat that was pressed between. Neither one of her hands could reach it from where it was and Sam's arm kept her tight against his body.

Growling when she bit him he enjoyed it but he still snapped in her face and he grinned at her reaction to that as well as the pleasure. He knew the bite she had given him was already healing surprisingly the wounds not made from Luka's pets were healing faster which made sense in some weird twisted way.

Entering two fingers inside her instead of stimulating her on the outside he groaned. "So wet and heated," he ground out the words looking and sounding every bit the big bad wolf he was.

"Unnggh," she cried out, her nails running across Sam's back as she groaned. Von moaned into the kiss she planted on his lips feeling the wet heat inside her build until it started to leak past Sam's fingers and onto his hand.

Removing his fingers at the feeling Sam brought it to his mouth and suckled on each one. Coming back to her lips and sharing the wonderful taste as well as delve into all that was Von. He wanted to do so many things before having sex and he was just getting started and he knew Von was too. This moment between them would be immense, stuff they hadn't done before as a couple as well as individuals. Sam loved that she wanted to mark him because he wanted to mark her and that meant break skin to blood. Sharing blood was one thing but creating the mark that spouted the droplets of crimson was better. It meant a lot as well. He had a feeding from her, now he wanted her to have a feeding from him.

Once Sam had licked his fingers clean and was kissing her she pressed her hands to his chest, kissing back with her tongue eagerly exploring, able to taste the copper tang of her own blood. Blood. It had always held importance in her life and her work and now with Sam it was something that transcended the meaning of special. Easing away from the kiss with a shy smile she suddenly pushed Sam backwards, bouncing up a little to make the transition from his knees to his back comfortable. Von smiled down on Sam while she straddled him, a purr rumbling from her throat as she kissed him, dragging her lips down to his throat.

Her tongue licked the salt from his neck, picking up other flavors and other scents, the way his skin smelled warm like the sun and tasted rich like the earth mingled with blood. Closing her eyes she breathed him in and sighed against him, running her hands from his hips to his chest. Earth mingled with blood. Her wolf. Lifting herself up, she rubbed herself on Sam, making soft noises of pleasure. Heat curled up her spine and she licked her lips, unable to resist coming back down and biting into his shoulder harder than she had before.

When she bit down harder a loud growl left him and his eyes flamed but he loved it, a groan leaving him and his eyes fluttered. "Fuck Von...I don't really say that word but fuck," Sam breathed.

"Shhh," Von laughed, sliding down the length of his body, scratching, kissing and grabbing. Her hands caressed his hips, fingers tracing over his hip bones and digging in to massage.

Looking up with hungry eyes that glittered like stars in the dusky fire lit room, Von's hand found him and stroked the velvety skin while she watched his reaction. Satisfied her glowing orbs moved on from his burning amber eyes to explore the sights of his body, ever downward till she landed on her prize. Dipping down she licked the sensitive inner skin that joined his leg to the rest of his body while she wrapped her hand around his width, going from base to tip and back. Von's fingers parted to allow her tongue to flatten against the shaft and lick up to the tip, her lips wrapping in a soft sucking kiss like she was sucking ice cream into her mouth.

Sam bucked in surprise and actually sat up from the immediate feeling of a mouth encasing him. Von had never done this to him...well except for that time in that dream with Ruby but that was a dream, this was real and god it felt damn good. Staring down at her as she took him he groaned and laid slowly back down, grabbing the pillow and placing it underneath his head to support. He wanted a view but he wasn't able to look too much as his hands dug into the bed and began to move the blankets so he could get to what was underneath, tearing it out from underneath and what was once a good bed would soon become a nest for a wolf.

Von reacted and adapted to Sam's movements like she had done this before it couldn't have come more naturally. She could taste herself on him the sticky nectar she had left behind when she had rubbed on him. Fully encasing him, a heavy moan came out of her, her tongue sliding and curling around him while she sucked, pulling her lips to the tip and bobbing back down. Hearing the sounds of destruction around her she purred in delight Sam feeling the affects of her tongue trilling against him.

It was the purr that got him, it was the moan that tagged along with it that got him...no and it was the bobbing and the tongue work she was doing as well. "Oh god," he growled.

Sam was up again and this time had her by the shoulders, had her pulled away from him and had her pinned to the floor in front of the hearth, the fire playing over his tanned flesh and he snapped in Von's face a few times before he dove to her neck. The bite was suddenly and he tasted the small bits of blood but he wasn't trying for major injury it was more the break the skin barely but he wanted to eagerly bite harder and tear. No. It was Von.

His hips met hers and he thrust missing her opening but sliding along her slit to juice him up, lather him up so he was ready to enter. Saliva and her nectar and he was ready to go. Sam's hand moved down to himself and he directed himself to the entrance and pushed inside, no warning, no slowness but just there.

_The wolf is in the house and the human left the lights on while he went out..._

She didn't scream, cry in pain or wail instead ecstasy rushed through her like molten light and when Sam entered her that tipped the scales over the edge. The thing that had been crawling inside of her snapped free, or was set free. Von's orbs held their own light separate from the flames and they held Sam in their gaze with a primal ferocity and passion that outweighed a thousand suns. Her arms reached around and behind him to force his hips painfully hard against hers and held him there while she throbbed around him. She could see the wolf in him beautiful, powerful and hungry. All hers.

He bared his teeth at her when he was being forced to stay where he was inside of Von. Sam growled and barked at her, pushing back and glad to find that he was stronger there, pulling back and then thrusting in to the point he knew it was too much but he didn't care. Yeah he was Von's he could see that she knew that in her eyes and he knew it too but he hated at the same time that he was owned. What kind of wolf especially an Alpha is owned by their mate or owned by anyone for that fact? No wolf at all.

"Don't look at me like that," Sam growled, pull back. Slap. Skin to skin further into her. "Don't look at me like I'm yours. Like you own me." Pull back. Slap. "Wipe that look from your eyes. Your face!" Pull back. Slap. Face closer and chest to chest. Eyes burning a rage that he welcomed. "Don't you dare think that I'm all yours. I'm not even all me. I'm free. Leader. Alpha."

Pull back. Slap. Pull back. Slap. Sam's hand whipped out faster than he expected and Von's head snapped to the side with a loud echo but he knew he hadn't killed her. Pulling out of Von, Sam was shaking he was staring at her angry and frantic, unsure of what was going on. Where was he? His head tilting to every which way and his eyes were looking around like he was in some unknown territory.

Finally landing his sights on his hands he turned them over and over again. Fast as if he couldn't comprehend the reason for the skin instead of fur. Bringing his hands to his body he began to scratch, stepping backwards and he found the material of the bed everywhere, objects around that he wasn't sure why they were there but they were simply in the way...Sam moved towards the chairs, the tables, anything and flung them across the room, he screamed out in a rage and his hands went to his hair to grip and tangle in the long strands.

His breathing was panicked and harsh. Something else was feeding inside him now and he had welcomed it and now he was doing everything wrong but oh so right. Hearing Sorcha growling at him and barking he turned on the animal and bared his teeth, his barks louder and more menacing and he knew that some spittle was leaving his mouth while he did so.

Von lay motionless on the ground, blood coming from her nose and parted lips, for all appearances she could have easily been mistaken for dead. Not even the commotion in the room roused her from the pain induced slumber. The fire in the hearth grew past the confines of its stone alcove, licking up the outcropping in an angry roar. Von moved motions unnaturally graceful as she rose to her feet so silent that not even Sorcha had noticed, fearlessly standing her ground against Sam and not giving an inch.

She walked as silently so much so that it was hard to notice if her feet touched the ground at all; the air was calm untroubled save for the noise of two animals threatening each other. Her auburn hair softly danced in its own breeze and when she came between Sorcha and Sam a violent rush of energy exploded towards Sam sending him sprawling backwards.

"Do not think or make the mistake of thinking ever again that I wish to own you, wolf," her husky voice was as dark as the night and before Sam could collect himself she slammed him down with her foot to his throat, holding him in place as easy an adult would a child, "we are each others and as such we are equals but I will not tolerate your foolish pride."

Sorcha came up alongside Von; fur bristled and eyes a wild blue. Her canines glistened stark white when she pulled back her gums and snarled at Sam.

"You so happily break my heart and my body out of your fear of Luka, is my love of you, my want to be with you and have you all to myself to be so easily confused for Luka's want to own you and use you?" she leaned into him, her power alone enough to keep him on the ground to prevent him from attacking.

Wild and unpredictable. Sam stared up at Von, she called to him and it affected him but there was that feeling, that need to run around, to shift, to kill, to be enraged. It was convincing that he had to be this way, that human wasn't correct, not now maybe ever and he growled at her and Sorcha. No words just sounds and trying to resist the power she placed on him.

A howl left Sam and his hands went to his body to scratch but there were no sharp claws to help, to remove the skin to get to what was deeper. He whimpered when it didn't work and he closed his eyes and cried. So much was inside him that he had to get free. Von wasn't happy with him, he wasn't happy with himself, Sorcha wasn't happy with him, Dean thought he was a freak and Alex he had no idea on what she thought about him but he could guess it wasn't anything good.

Swallowing he couldn't stop scratching and crying, wanting to curl up he wanted the moon, he needed the moon and he could feel her out there but she was taunting and teasing him. Von was there but he had ruined it, he had struck out at her and a lot of him said she deserved it but she was right they were equal there was no complete owner of the other and solely the other. No one ruler of this bond. Luka from wherever she was was influencing him to be the animal he was and he wanted to oh man did he ever want to...and he was being it but now...

_"You should have been put down when the chance was there..."_ the thought entered his brain, _"Now you're a menace, a monster among innocent people that you view as food and game. Sick."_

The anger was still there as well as the betrayal that her heart felt but pity began to fill her at seeing him on the floor, crying and scratching. This was more of the animal than she had ever seen, Von could feel everything that Sam was and that's where the pity for him came from. It was hard and painful on many levels to want to be what you were and being unable to. Von could empathize completely with the turmoil that was being fueled inside of him.

She had made the mistake of forgetting that Sam was unpredictable with the slightest thing being able to set him off, so in her mind maybe she deserved what she had gotten by being naive. Sam was still there, the human side but she was dealing with the animal now. That wouldn't excuse him from what he had done to her, he had made her bleed enough, now it was his turn.

_I know you're hurting but it's not time yet._

Kneeling down, Von kept her foot on Sam's neck her other leg taking most of her weight but ready to transfer that to put pressure on Sam's windpipe if the need arose. With a hand resting on his chest she took the nail of her index finger and dragged it down the middle of his chest, breaking the skin in a mostly neat line. Her fingers played in and around the long line, scratching her nails over his stomach leaving thin red lines and scratching again to deepen those lines. She laughed when she gripped his crotch harshly and he jerked, her hand not releasing from his alarm and continuing to work him roughly until the fragile skin was close to tearing.

Bringing her face closer to his she licked off some of his tears and when he turned to snap at her she pulled back and struck him hard across the face. Every time he snapped at her she slapped him the force causing his head to whip to the side, it had come to the point that blood was starting to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Von's right hand came down on his neck just under his chin beside her foot and where her hand took its place with an agile movement her leg slid down the length of his torso for her foot to rest with some pressure on his crotch. Her energy wrapped around Sam, surprisingly not as harsh as it could have been perhaps because of despite her anger she still loved him.

Leaning in again she licked up the blood trailing from Sam's mouth with a curl of her tongue, and then she kissed the sore spot of his mouth. Parting her lips she took Sam's lower lip between her teeth and bit into it, coaxing more blood to flow as well as pain. As easy as it would be to chew and rip off his lips, that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted those delicious petals intact and so she pulled his lower lip free from her teeth. Von's orbs burned into Sam's and she watched them shift to try to see her when she turned his head to the side, digging her fingers into his jaw to keep him still.

His hands and arms would have been a problem but she had bound them against the ability to attack, for now, they could move freely if they wished but if one finger was raised with the intention to dismember her or with any malicious intent the limbs would drop as heavy as lead. This was the second time she had tasted Sam's blood, she could no longer taste that unusual tint that she had before but many other flavors exploded in her mouth from the small trace she had taken in. The risk of infection from Sam's lycanthropy had never crossed her mind and it was doubtful it ever would as her craving for his blood overcame all other thought.

Von found her favorite spot, the one Sam had reacted to and bit down without warning, her human teeth weren't truly designed for piercing flesh but the pressure was enough that with a little help from grating her canines into the bite the skin tore. Tugging on the wound and sinking back down into it more blood flowed and it coated her tongue in a warm swathe. Moaning, Von's hand moved from Sam's jaw to his shaggy hair, tangling in the thick messy strands until her hand formed a fist. Her leg had since removed itself from endangering Sam's package and had pulled the rest of her body on top of his for a better angle while she continued to suck and drink.

Held down and trapped while she fed from him, Sam wanted that but now he wasn't so sure, the way she was gnawing on him he growled and wanted to thrash, knock her off but his limbs were heavy. Sam disliked being handled this way, hit whenever he snapped at her, forced to hold still and just allow her to feed from him like this? When she settled on top of him a loud bark and snarl escaped him his teeth bared and his body jerked, he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

One moment he had been crazed, then he had been depressed and panicked and now...now he was being Alpha. Feeling her power and that connection between them he quickly forced down that line a bite and a push as if he had rammed into her like she was a door to get through. Her frame going backwards and off of him he knew that her power had faltered for that brief minute of unanticipated attack and Sam quickly rolled into a ready position, the wound on his neck healing back up as well as the one on his chest and face. She wanted to play dirty, then by all means they were going to.

Von landed on her back and rolled into a crouch with liquid grace, licking the blood slowly from her lips. Her eyes narrowed at Sam and in a lighting fast rush she tackled into him with a weight three times her own. They rolled around, crashing into furniture until Von was pinned underneath him and in a freeze frame moment Sam was yanked into the air and flung backwards onto the bed. Getting to her feet she stalked over to the bed and pounced on top of Sam, grappling him with bits of straw and fluff puffing into the air.

Sam was a little disoriented when he found himself on his back in the straw and taken aback when Von jumped on him and held him down. Bringing his upper body up, pushing on her hands as he did so he snapped in her face and growled. His chest heaved not from being out of breath but from the fun of the fight. It was menacing and hard hitting yes but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he knew it was in Von as well, he could practically hear it from where he was.

Von returned the growl with an added smile. The fighting, the battle, it was a thrill, nothing close to what either one was capable of but it was something to feed the need. She allowed Sam to push her up, only so much that they found themselves in a similar position, her legs around his hips sitting on his lap. Facing him she dug her fingers into his back to keep him from throwing her off too soon.

Tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brows, he glanced at her arms where they were closer and her fingers were pressing where they were. Sam stood up fluently not a single sweat as Von was still in her position before he stalked to one of the walls and pressed her against it hard watching some dust sprinkle down from the impact. Sneering at Von, Sam then forced his lips onto hers none too kindly at all as his hands went to her sides bruising with his grip as he needed rough, he needed what he was for that night.

Groaning Von kissed back hungrily, knowing she was being bruised and battered, knowing she wasn't gifted with swift healing that the bruises would stay. Yet her body was screaming for more, her heart pounding in her chest like a war drum, frenzied, passionate, and unafraid. She was intoxicated by what was happening, the wall scraping and cutting at her back, Sam bruising her delicate pale flesh, the energy coming from him, the heat...Von's nails dragged over Sam's back, slicing into his skin and she bit into his lip to make him break the kiss enough to hear a shaky moan coming from her flushed lips.

Growling Sam grabbed himself and directed inside her, thumping her into the wall so then she knew true pain and true pleasure. Somehow they had managed to skirt around and end up in the starting position but they were a little different now than how they had been at the start. Thrusting up and gripping her hips he grunted as more dust came down, going back to kissing her and if she wanted air she would have to fight for it.

Von couldn't do anything but take what Sam was giving, well she could but she didn't want to. She wanted this as much as Sam did, in their own dark twisted way. The pain was intense as well as the pleasure, shocking up her spine every time Sam pounded into her. Her sounds, moans and grunts were muffled by Sam's mouth as she pulled in much needed air through her nose.

A werewolf fucking a human could get that human killed, their bones broken, paralysis and then death. The sheer power behind a werewolf and the stress a human body was capable of taking were not on even ground. Even Sam who had yet to go through his first true change was already more than capable of doing that. Luckily Von wasn't human, at least not a pure human. She bruised and bled, but unlike most she could take a fair beating and in this case she was enjoying it, her veins burning with pleasure while her senses were overrun with pain.


	171. Chapter 171

**Hours later**

Sam sighed as someone pet him and he smiled a little his nose twitching and he nuzzled his head into the hand. Fluttering his eyes open he was met with the sight of Moriarty and his face darkened, he shot backwards and his hands went to his hair messing it up to get the feel of the man's touch there. He growled and bared his teeth, using his peripheral he took in where he was in a barn empty of animals but full of hay as the sun streamed through cracks and an open window. Dreaming.

Moriarty grinned from the stool he was sitting upon, one leg crossed neatly over the other dressed in a white suit with a red shirt and a black tie. Dressed very sharply for a man sitting in a barn with a ruffled savage animal in the guise of a human.

"Hello Samuel, I'm very happy to have finally caught up with you, you've been a very busy young pup," he chuckled, smoothing a hand over his slicked back blonde hair with a sigh.

As with every dream that was imposed upon Sam by the demon every detail was close to true realism as possible, the smell of hay and dust glittering in the rays of the sun. The worn beams of wood and scalloped edges where horses have chewed on their stalls and then scent of what lay outside, it wasn't winter here it was summer.

"Did you enjoy ravaging your mortal mistress, you're one of the only werewolves I know that's been gifted with what you have Samuel, a beautiful woman that bruises and bleeds like the petals of a flower yet thrives on that very brutality and is able to withstand it."

It dawned on Sam why Moriarty was saying what he was and he blinked, shaking his head. "I wouldn't hurt Von."

_But I did. I remember it all. It felt amazing, no restrictions, no rules against what I could and couldn't do._

"But you have," Moriarty leaned forward, elbows on knees, "you couldn't stand the thought of her owning you, so much that you couldn't see that was the last thing she wanted, then you broke her heart and proceeded to break her body forgetting all your promises in a prideful rage." He stared steadily into Sam's blue-green eyes with his bright hazel orbs and if Sam didn't know any better he might have seen hate flash in the demon's eyes.

He was as responsible for breaking Von's body numerous times, to strengthen the lessons he taught her all through her life. He had manipulated and come close to destroying her will to live but one thing that even a demon like him could not stand was to see the heart of one he had nurtured like his own daughter be broken. It was the smallest of cracks, and would no doubt be mended with some time and caring but it would weaken her more than any of them would realize.

Moriarty frowned at the man sitting in the straw in front of him, "You will always protect her, I know that but I want you to know that she let you Samuel, what you did, she let you do it."

"It's Sam and I agree she did let me do it but what happens if she doesn't let me? What happens if I snap? After I have my first full moon...even then when it happens...who knows what will be allowed and what won't? I will be unpredictable, more so than I am now. I promised I wouldn't hurt her and yes I broke that promise but what the fuck other promise did I fucking break?" Sam asked bitterly, his hands tightening in the straw around him and his eyes swirled slowly into amber. "Choose your words carefully."

Moriarty was silent for a long moment, letting Sam stew in his own juices, "You're not the only one in this walking a thin line, she is your other half and you will find no one else like her not in this life time or any other. I hope you're smart enough to know what that means Samuel because I've told you before."

"I want to trust you and I want to be okay with talking to you about Von and I don't understand why I want all that but for some reason I do. I know what you did to Von and are still doing to her by torturing which in your words is nurturing. Another thing I would have expected you to be ecstatic that she has welcomed a part of her while being in this Hell," Sam voiced. Shaking his head he brought up his knees, resting his elbows on his thighs and placing his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. "Von...there is no one I would rather be with...she's different, special and mine. I understand what you are saying and I am highly aware of how I flipped that coin in the real world just barely. The moon is coming...I can feel it and I'm scared that if I'm not careful I might hurt her more and she might not allow me to and I could really _hurt_ her...I don't want that."

Looking up at the demon sitting on the stool in front of him, Sam tilted his head to the side and he furrowed his brows, thinking about something. Wondering if he should even voice what he was contemplating before he finally opened his mouth. "Can you help me?"

Of course Moriarty was pleased that his surrogate daughter was finally welcoming her true self, he was overjoyed. Expressing such emotions to Sam at this time would have only served to fan the anger in the hunter's belly, not that it was a difficult feat. He had told Sam before that Von would fall deeply in love with him enough that she would die for him, he never went into specifying who would be the one doing the killing. The demon already had foresight into how it would all happen, the tiniest events all sliding into place beautifully for Von to fulfill her destiny with the help of the others.

"Help you?" Moriarty laughed lightly, finding the request amusing at best, could it be that Sam had pushed his pride and self-righteousness aside in the pursuit of something selfless. Selfless? It wasn't completely; it did benefit Sam, more importantly it could benefit the longevity of the relationship which was most important to Moriarty. He didn't want them to part by any means, until the time was right. "What is it that you would have me help you with my boy?"

"Controlling what I am."

_I can't push it all on Von to calm me down when I flip out because I know it might become a regular occurrence from now on...I need a back up plan...insurance..._

"I don't want to have an accident where I might kill someone and I know you don't care about other people's lives but I do...and I'm also asking so then I don't hurt any of the people that I care about. Von being very high on that list as well as Dean."

"Of course," Moriarty scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I cannot stop you from shifting, that would be going against nature." He studied Sam, putting a finger in thought on his closed lips and then clasped his hands in front of him. "Your animal instincts combined with that volatile temper of yours are what will trigger these fits, you think you know this but you won't have any idea until after your first change, your two halves will be perfectly merged instead of this tug o' war that's going on inside of you right now, and then there's the sex..."

Another long pause, "You don't think she can handle it, I understand your perspective you're both young seedlings having just burst from your shells, it's a violent transition into the unknown and both of you still need time to grow into your true selves. And it will _become a regular occurrence_ Samuel, an animal like you belongs in the wild not in the suffocating confines of civilization, but you'll adapt," he motioned his hand in a dismissive manner. "I'm afraid any spell I have in mind would seriously modify your behavior in order for it to control what you are. I'll let you in on a secret, all that blood you've been drinking it is helping, and it's not."

Sam's eyes burned at the last comment and he growled, "Don't you think I know that? Luka has gotten me so wired that all I want is blood. It tastes so good and yet when I feed it doesn't seem to be enough. Meat...blood...I need both and I can't...I don't want to but I know that if I don't give into that I will get out of hand," Sam voiced, "And my temper...I'm getting more and more angry and I'm trying to push it down...like now..."

Closing his eyes he tried to regain his breathing, hearing the small beating of Moriarty's heart made it harder. He had heard everything that the demon was telling him but the more he tried to retain it and concentrate the more hungry he was getting. A lot of energy spent before he had fallen asleep and he hadn't eaten much.

"Be glad you don't have to worry about the demon blood anymore," the blond demon shrugged nonchalantly, "even I'll admit it was filth, swamp water compared to the ambrosia running through your lover's veins."

Moriarty didn't outwardly show how he was bothered by Sam's growing agitation, because in fact he wasn't. What Sam was and what he wanted didn't make Moriarty think twice about being in the same room as him.

"Blame Luka if you must but it was your lust for revenge that steered you into Ruby's arms first and the blood flowing in them. You poisoned yourself Samuel, that's not control and that's not power if anyone you cared about knew they would think the same. You're getting angrier only because you know it's true and you hate that. Before I continue with helping you I want you to answer this, how does Von make you feel, how does her blood make you feel?"

What was he in therapy now? Sam shook his head and stood up, going to walk away but then he stopped, and his hands were shaking. Looking down at them he began to think. "Free. No rules, limitations or restrictions. Powerful, high off in some other place and light headed. Like I just rolled around in a patch of grass in the summer...tastes amazing like honey or when you have just hit climax..." Sam turned around slowly and met Moriarty's orbs. He sighed, what more could he say? What he was saying, remembering the taste of Von's blood, the way she smiled at him and the way he could kiss her anywhere and she would make that purring sound. That moan that made him grin against her skin. "Von makes me feel like I'm alive. If she weren't here, if she died I don't know...I think a whole chunk of me would die in a sense and who knows if I'd live for real...She makes me feel like I want to grow old with her but never have the normal life and that is completely fine. She makes me want to protect her and feel that I can and...I love her."

Moriarty smiled, clearly touched by what Sam said; hell he might have even started crying if Sam had continued. "And that's not enough for you?" he asked with a soft sincerity, his hazel eyes holding a warmth in them that made them look gold. "She's perfect with her imperfections, isn't she? Maternal yet brutal, ferocious and sweet you would never find such a match even in your own species, which is exactly why she is the only one that can help you Samuel."

"But I don't want to burden her. I don't want her to feel that she has to calm me down all the damn time but I'm afraid that she might actually have to despite what I want." A light bulb came over his head in that moment and he blinked. "What do you know about Ruby? Actually more to that question what do you know about Ruby and Noah McMillan?"

Moriarty raised his brows, Sam was full of all kinds of surprises, he admired Sam for always wanting to do things on his own but when push came to shove he suddenly became this polite person begging for another's help. If he had sucked it up and asked for help in the first place he could have saved himself a lot of trouble and heart ache.

"I'm assuming you're asking me because now you've realized you can trust me, I'm far more trustworthy than that scheming little slut you've been fucking before your true love became a part of your life again. Ruby never planned on you becoming a werewolf Samuel, in fact that put a problematic dent in her plans. Noah on the other hand, well, let's say she was the one that arranged the introduction between Noah and his maker."

Walking up closer Sam was now interested and also confused, "What do you mean? Tell me more about Noah."

"Noah McMillan knows Robert Singer, simple math and what better way to keep him under thumb and a thousand times more useful than to turn him into a beast that has a high affinity with witches. You can sympathize with Noah on this, the intoxicating pull of a witch's power, it's too hard to resist especially for Noah since the fool loves the demon," Moriarty shook his head in lamentation. Noah was a good man and would have stayed so if he hadn't allowed himself to get mixed up with demons and he would have made a powerful ally if it wasn't for his betrayal.

"Wait so Noah has known Ruby for a long time then. She made him what he is," Sam voiced, trying to think it over and he couldn't believe that Ruby would do something like this let alone Noah.

His hands tightened at the thought that Noah was so in love with Ruby that he didn't care what he was doing to the people he knew. Alex trusted him and Noah went behind their backs and betrayed them and that meant that it confirmed that Ruby was trying to break him and Von up. Noah was the plan. Did Ruby really love Noah back or was she just using him like Moriarty was saying? There were so many questions.

"So Ruby knew him before he was turned? She was the reason for Noah being infected, for Trevor being infected and Trevor's dad dying? She changed Noah and got him to fall for her and he-he did it all for her! That-I'm going to kill Noah. I'm going to kill Noah and then I'm gunning for Ruby," he finished, his eyes burning and swirling the liquid amber they were.

"What better way to destroy the love you have for your witch than to use another Wolf against you? Since your Scooby Gang of misfits got back together Ruby's been looking for ways to remove the only one standing between you and her," the demon smiled and his eyes flashed dusky orange, "I truly wish I could be witness to you slaughtering Noah, I'm certain that your love will enjoy it enough for the both of us, she has a lust for blood that surpasses even yours Samuel."

888

The feeling of lips on her neck, brushing her hair back made Alex snuggle back into the body behind her. "Dean..." she sighed with a smile as she opened her eyes.

"Try one more time Tatiani. You might just get it right," Leon said before laying another kiss on her neck, snaking his tongue out while doing so before closing his mouth in the spot and slowly pulling away to take in the flavor of her skin. "My, my you have been very busy. Do you know how hard it is to even come and see you since the last time? Well...the coma I mean. Listen, I know this bitch has got you and your Scooby gang into a whirlwind but you've got to know that you have so many creatures pulling for you..."

"Leon," the name left her and Alex turned her head to stare at him where she lay underneath sheets, she knew they weren't entirely naked, she was wearing a bra and panties and he was only wearing jeans. "You mean the angels? So much for their help."

"Yes and no. I mean demons too. Did you honestly think that we are just going to sit back and watch some witch play with you all? Especially you Alex. Word is spreading like wildfire the past two weeks and you know what? I had nothing to do with it. You've got someone spying on you and not keeping their mouth shut which means more and more demons know that you are alive, including your parents. The hunt is on and where are you? In the witch's damn clutches, so if you can kill that bitch then you might be in better favor with us."

"Liar."

"No. I'm serious." Leon wrapped his left arm around her waist and helped turn her body so then she didn't have to strain her neck.

Alex furrowed her brows at him, "You really are serious...aren't you? How much in favor?"

"Too early to tell but my guess is not killing you on the spot," Leon replied.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh well that's comforting."

"Isn't it?" A sigh escaped Leon and he lay on his back. "I see you are getting more into the abilities you locked away. Soon your Dean won't be able to handle you. Whatever is good must go bad eventually."

"I thought that was more whatever goes up must come down..."

"It is but I like my way better."

"You usually do."

"Ah but that is where you are partially wrong Alex," he sat up and looked down at her, "I've always loved your way more than mine. That is...once you fully accept who you are now that there is no wall blocking you from your potential that you ignored all these years. The Walker boy definitely poisoned _your_ way and so did the society of hunters you call family and friends. You'll see it soon enough and when you do you'll be running from them and to us."

888

Sam's eyes snapped open and he lay there perfectly still, looking next to him he noticed that Von was gone and that was when the panic settled into his system, the anger was still there but that was buried for now. He couldn't do anything about Noah or Ruby at the moment. Von was missing and he had to find her, searching for his pants he managed to find them and put them on, not caring about anything else as he exited the room and bounded down the stairs, hurried, not caring if anyone saw him. It was almost morning he could smell it and he also knew that the storm had finally stopped. Sam could tell where Von had been and her scent was going to lead him to her as he exited the Inn out into the snow bare foot and shirtless. Hardly acceptable for this weather but it didn't have any affect. 

888

Wandering all through the night not fully conscious of where she was going, wherever it was it was important and she never remembered that she had left Sam by himself to wonder and worry where she went. Von had been walking in the storm, not remembering when it had stopped but sensing that dawn was on the horizon, still even that didn't matter to her.

Sorcha was by her side, loyal but worried. After what happened in the room, the sex that went beyond rough like it was some sort of violent mating ritual Von had nestled Sam in the confused debris of the bed. She herself had never closed her eyes to sleep, not a wink, she just stared at the fire without seeing it her mind somewhere else completely.

It was impossible to guess how far she had traveled from the Inn except that the Inn could no longer be seen if she bothered to look behind her, which she never did. The unseen path she followed was knee deep in some areas and though it slowed her she walked as if she were untouched by it all but there were signs that nature had indeed affected her, by the blue of her lips and the numbness in her hands and legs that she wasn't aware of. 

888

He was stalking through the snow, leaping and then breaking into a run as he caught more of her scent. Sam's eyes intent on the path ahead of him noticing foot prints and he didn't know how fast he had been running until he had saw the trees a blur. When he spotted red hair and a dog up ahead he breathed out in relief though he was worried at the look of her skin as he ran closer.

"Von!" he yelled, coming up to her and in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, she was freezing and he wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. "What are you doing? You have a death wish?"

Von stopped walking when something came in front of her and prevented her from moving and she stared at it's chest like a sick person stares at something without really thinking about what it is. Once her eyes drifted upwards she saw the face that belonged to the chest and then stared at the face with glazed forest green orbs. She knew this man, only he wasn't a man he was a wolf in a man's skin. She wanted to think her wolf but she remembered how he didn't like that and had started to beat her and when she blinked tears appeared in her confused orbs as well as fright.

"I couldn't sleep, there's too much screaming."

"Screaming? What do you mean?" Sam asked, pulling back and that was when he saw the tears and fear, he could sense it and he tensed, knowing that it was for him. She was scared of him. "Von...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-I couldn't-I don't know what came over me."

_I happened that is what came over me. What I am becoming...it's only going to get worse._

Blinking he looked down before meeting her orbs, "What do you mean screaming? There's no one screaming."

"I did it," her hand and arm were shaking badly as she lifted them to point behind Sam. All that could be seen was more snow and trees skirting around it, nothing stood out at least nothing from where they stood. Von looked at him and shook her head, "No, I did it." She stared at the scenery behind him while he asked again what she was talking about, she heard him but her ears were filled with screams, hundreds of them. Past the furthest and thickest stretch of trees was where the village was, the one she razed to the ground, she remembered now. "They're all screaming because of me, I did it."

Hands going to her face and holding her head gently so she could look at him. "Look at me. Von, look at me. You didn't do it. Whatever you see right now, _you_ did not do it. Personally you didn't do whatever they are screaming, whatever you see...I know you. It's the past, its Darla getting in your head. Look at me. I'm here, you're safe, they aren't here and you're with me and you need to let me carry you back because you're almost close to frostbite."

Sam slowly dropped one hand after the other, moving his hands so then he could pick her up and carry her in his arms in a princess carry. If she didn't want him to she'd need to do a lot of kicking and place a lot of effort into it. He glanced down at Sorcha and wondered why the dog hadn't even attempted at stopping Von, at stopping her owner, her friend and bringing her back to the Inn.

_Von could have died out here._

Beginning to walk back with Sorcha following he wasn't going to let go of Von and he'd comfort her the whole way back and then wrap her up in many blankets near the fire, with his arms wrapped around her.

Sorcha knew that look, the your-supposed-to-take-care-of-her-too look that told Sorcha that Sam didn't think she was doing her job. Whatever it was that Von had been pursuing Sorcha knew that she had to see it and she wouldn't have let her stop her. When Sam showed up, Sorcha was relieved she wouldn't deny it because Von more times than not would always listen to Sam, Sam had a way of reaching out to her. Whatever it was, their connection, their love Sorcha was glad for it because it was what would get Von out of the cold.

Von's tear streaked face glistened in the first rays of sunlight, she cried silently to herself, no sobbing. The tears continued to flow down and freeze on her cheeks leaving thin layers of ice on her skin and icicles on her eyelashes. She didn't try to fight Sam, she wanted to keep walking towards her destination to find the origin of the screams, but she didn't fight him. Her mind was numb, a mess of blank spots and memories she wasn't sure were her own, and she wasn't even sure about the cold inhabiting her body or the warmth of Sam that was trying to fend it off.

It took some time but they finally managed to get back to the Inn, people were up which made it that much worse to walk through the main part of it to get to their room. Stares and whispers and finally silence. Door shut and Sam placed Von on the torn up bed but it was still close to warm, grabbing one of the blankets he wrapped her up before heading to the hearth to start the dead fire, throwing in some wood and catching a good flame that ate at the food in its wake.

Sam moved back over to Von and got under the blanket with her, warming her up knowing that his body temperature was all the way up there all on it's own, that was why he hadn't been freezing outside in that snow. It would help Von but it would take a little time. Brushing back the hair from her face he brought her head to his chest so then all of her could get warmed up. "Don't do this again please...I don't want to find you gone again, I don't want to find you somewhere dead or close to dying again...please...just please..."

"I had to find it," she said quietly as she lay very still against Sam, only starting to shiver now that her body was introduced to warmth.

Closing her eyes she tried not to shake, it was painful and she started to curl in on herself only to press herself harder into Sam because he was in the way. Von never remembered getting dressed to go out but she was sure she had, it didn't matter she was naked again. With Sam, again. The bruises were waking up on her body, the heavy ones decorating her jaw that were hard not to miss and the deep fingertip ones that lined her hips and thighs. And then there were her insides that ached horribly from Sam being inside of her, bruised, raw and bleeding. Shivering Von rubbed her cheek on Sam's chest needing comfort from the one that had hurt her. It may have made her a twisted wretched thing to want Sam close to her after what he did but she was the one that wanted him to do it in the first place.

"I know...and you did..." Sam soothed, his eyes landing on bruises that were decorating her body and he had to look away. He did that.

_I promised I'd never hurt her and look at her colored with dark reds, sickly greens and yellows, blues and dark purples._

"N-no," she stuttered, fresh tears pricking her eyes, "I d-didn't, don't know w-what I am." H

er chest started to heave and she tried again to curl in on herself, nails digging into her skin. Now wasn't the time to have a mental break down but she wasn't thinking like herself, not her normal self. What was she, choose from a list, witch, hunter, hunted, prodigal child, damned, Morrigan, mortal, secretly being a Wolf was as likely a possibility as the rest. Von scrunched her eyes closed and shook violently, the tears never ceasing.

"What am I, _what_ am I, Sam, tell me," she begged through clenched teeth, not wanting to know but needing to know wanting to hear it from Sam, wanting his honesty, demanding it.

Sam's face grew hard and serious, his hand gently going to her face and lifting it slightly and bringing his face close but not kissing. "You are mine. You are Von MacKinnon and I love you. You aren't what people are telling you who you are left and right; if they are correct then don't listen to them. Because guess what? I called dibs. You are mine and they can't tell you what you are. You hear me?"

Von sighed and shifted her eyes away, it wasn't the answer she was looking for but it was the only one that Sam was going to give. She could be his but he couldn't be hers, was that how it worked, the bitterness crept up her throat but she held her breath. She understood, she really did, what she didn't like was that it still hurt. Moriarty always said that Sam was her master, that she needed one, and despite Sam's opposing view Von was agreeing more and more with the demon.

_Maybe because I don't mind the idea of being owned by Sam as much as I used to, after everything I need someone to help keep me sane or at least controlled. I'm losing it already._

"I hear you," she nodded into Sam's hand.

888

Alex gasped as she awoke, sitting upright instantly and she was slowing down her breathing. The news she heard had scared her somewhat. She was being hunted down. They knew she was alive. Running her hand through her hair she knew Dean was awake from the sudden motion since she had been wrapped up in him. That was when she felt it and she laid back down, curling in on herself a bit as she felt her belly button ache all the way down to her crotch.

"Fuck...what did we do?" she groaned, it felt good but it hurt like Hell.

_Run. I need to run. Go I have to leave everyone. What if they decide that going for the people I love again and killing them in front of me is fun a second go round since there are more? Then kill me right after. They can't get me here, not until Luka is dead...even then I can't stay. I need to run. Run. Go. Leave. Run. But it hurts._

A grin curled its way perfectly onto Dean's lips as he stretched, "We fucked like we've never fucked before," his eyes fluttered open lazily and he gazed over at Alex, groaning obnoxiously loud, he was one stiff mother fucker. "What's wrong?" He propped himself up on his forearm. "And don't say nuthin' you've got that constipated look on your face."

_Oh we fucked like we never fucked before alright..._

Alex stared up at Dean. Should she tell him? Should she lie? Why lie after all that has happened right now? Why run after all that has gone on? She had to protect them, she had to protect Dean from her past, what she was, her fucking parents...he wasn't Kayden and he wouldn't die like Kayden would.

"Leon...he told me...Dean no demon knows that I'm alive. Remember when I told you that I died? I died when I was 18. I fell for a hunter who was just like you and he made me see that I didn't have to be what I am. To be bad and kill people and torture them. I was assigned to kill Kayden, Dean. I failed, I fell for him and he was going to be my first. The night that that was about to happen they found us and killed him before my eyes. Made me watch and made me hold his body while he bled and they laughed while I cried. After they took me to Leon. He gave me my final sentence and killed me."

She stopped, breaking eye contact with him, needing to choose her words. It wasn't that it would hurt Dean, it wouldn't but this was something that she hadn't really told anyone. Ever. Huge step for one Alex Tatiani. "Now I know you don't necessarily believe in God but Dean I was given another chance. With that other chance no other demon knew I was alive and if I ran into another demon they didn't live long enough to run back and inform the others. Until now. Someone found out, I don't know how or who, but they found out I'm alive and I have a bounty on my head. My parents and the rest of the demons in Hell are looking for me Dean. Which means that you all have targets on your heads and I can't afford to lose you like I did Kayden. I won't go through that again," she broke off, tears coming from her eyes and she shook her head, closing her eyes. "I fucking won't."

_Which is why that once we kill Luka and get out of here I have to run. I have to get away from those they can touch._

Dean pulled Alex to him, wrapping an arm around her, "Hey," he kissed the top of her head, "don't start crying on me now Tatiani, we've all had bulls eyes on us for a long time now, everyone wants us 'cause we're just too awesome." He chuckled and the sound was warm and rich as it rumbled from his chest and into the air. Demons were after them and wanted to kill them, no big shocker there, the sulfur spewing fucks were always after them. "The snow stopped," he nudged his head towards the window to see the sky, well the grey sky, at least it had cleared up enough to see that. Dean was hoping that meant they could get the hell out of here and get back to hunting that bitch Luka down.

Alex wanted to laugh at Dean's comment about them being awesome but he just didn't understand. Her world was coming out for her and she didn't want her parents touching Dean, touching her friends, the people she cared about. Somewhere out there her parents were seething, probably torturing the fucker that found out to spill any and all information he gained from spotting her. "That's good, means we can head out right?"

_Almost makes me not want to leave this time..._

Dean didn't understand. Running seemed the only option. She bit back crying just being in his arms, loving the feel of his skin, the warmth of him, the smell of him and seeing him. It hurt her to know that she might just have to leave him to keep him alive and safe. Would she follow through? Probably not. This would be a first if she actually stayed instead of ran away from her problems.


	172. Chapter 172

After a while of lying there Sam finally moved away from Von as she was now too hot compared to too cold which he was to blame for that part. Hearing more activity downstairs, horses neighing as their owners saddled them up to head out once more. It was about time they mimicked those very people. They didn't belong here and they had unfinished business. They had to get back to their time.

Getting dressed into shoes and a shirt, he pulled out some of the extra clothing in the bag that Nemain had given them and went over to Von to help her change if she needed it. After all she was pretty sore. Now that he had a good look at her though he winced...hard to believe and he didn't want to believe either that he had done this. That he was capable of this and more. So much more.

Von hadn't slept but she had been able to regain some sense of herself and push down that basket case uncertainty that made her act like a mentally unstable super powered child. For now. She wanted to dress herself but it soon became apparent that she needed help after she winced several times and the pain caused her breathing to catch in her throat. Accepting Sam's help was fine in theory and he was eager to help with only the purest of intentions but her body always reacted how Von imagined a delicate flower to feel when a butterfly landed on it.

_I'm battered to hell and yet still the potential for Sam's hand to ghost over any part of me sends Goosebumps flocking to meet his touch._

To ward off such sensations Von stiffened against Sam's hands as he helped her pull over a fresh chemise and a tunic. Von hated how fragile and sensitive she was even while she was in pain, wanting to get distracted...maybe she was suicidal, again. Her breeches were next and she stopped up to her knee when she caught a smear of red running from her crotch to half way to her knee. Pulling them up and tightening the cord, she didn't see Sam to know he had seen it, after all he was watching her to know if she needed any help.

"I'm fine," she said firmly and fastened the belt around her tunic.

It wasn't time for her monthly visit which meant it was something else that she had allowed Sam to do to her and she couldn't look at him because she knew how badly he felt about all of it. He couldn't help himself and Von hadn't been able to either, this was the proverbial tip of the iceberg in a week and a half's time they'd finally get to see what it was they were really dealing with. Von didn't know what to do, comfort him, push him away. She couldn't push him away; she couldn't stand the thought of him feeling dejected, unloved and unwanted.

Von took his hand and ran her fingers over it; his hands were much bigger than hers, if she made a fist his hand could fit over it. For some reason she smiled at that, at some memory of when she first saw how tall he had grown. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You say that now," Sam voiced, unable to catch it from leaving as he had felt wounded from seeing the damage he had done. His hand enveloping hers he smiled back slightly before he furrowed his brows, something was going on in the Inn and the energy was angry. The voices trailed to his hearing and he growled at the door.

888

Dean removed his arms from around Alex and stretched again with another healthy groan. Other than being stiff Dean was feeling pretty good, which meant that Von had been right about them re-absorbing their energy. Alex didn't look so hot and it'd take a blind man not to see that she was in pain, he kinda felt bad because he was the cause of that. Which got him to wondering if his hands could heal could his dick do it too? It was tempting to try and as he opened his mouth to inquire about an early morning romp a knock came at the door.

Raising to his feet and pulling his breeches on, then his boots and on his way a shirt he unlatched and opened the door. An angry mob was crowded in the hallway to his door, "What no pitchforks or torches? I'm offended."

The persons looked about them confused by Dean's jab. "Where be the witch?" one of them demanded and several others nodded.

"Witch, what witch?" Dean leaned against the doorjamb and folded his arms across his chest. "Try East wick, there might be one there."

Alex stood up and began to dress when Dean had gone for the door, she was sore but she actually felt amazing in a weird way. The magic had worked. When she moved towards the door because she thought it was Von or Sam, stopping when she noticed it wasn't and instead a lot of villagers.

"Dean...what's going on?" she asked.

Dean didn't answer Alex he was too busy listening to the accusations being flung at him about Von being this monstrous creature from Hell that burns down villages and eats babies. The town leveling and slaughtering of armies he could see from what he had seen of her new and improved self but the baby eating he was pretty sure was thrown in there for the scare affect.

He might have been a little scared of Von now after what he had seen and Nemain had told him but being scared wasn't going to make him forget that he was loyal and that he'd rather stand in the crossfire then let a friend get hurt. Von was still Von even if she was a super charged creepy chick. What they needed was a way to let Von know that she had a group of crazed fans outside their door, if she didn't know already, which she probably did.

_Because super creepy or not she's still pretty awesome._

"I think these guys are missing the concept of what girl guides are, I'm not seeing any cookies," he said to Alex with his serious face. He was a master at stalling but the natives were growing restless, some of their faces were even red, hands balled into fists and if Dean hadn't known any better he was sure more of them had just crowded into the doorway.

Alex stepped forwards and let her eyes go black and blue, walking up behind Dean she stared at the villagers. "You boys and girls should head back to your rooms before someone gets hurt and it's not going to be us," she said calmly but her face was anything but calm, it was serious and the candles in the hallway were dimming.

_Fire's my element. My friend. If they try anything I'll have them scorched as well as screaming in agony with broken bones._

"We're leaving so we won't be much of a bother to your poor _innocent_ minuscule souls any longer than we have to be. Clear the fucking way before I do more than a simple amount of fireworks and show." She glowered at them all and watched some back up, some remained brave and when she raised her hand to rest on Dean's shoulder they flinched losing their bravery. Alex tilted her head to the side and smiled none too sweetly.

888

Von placed two fingers on Sam's lips to quiet him and she had quietly shushed Sorcha, she had known about the group of Inn residents, felt their anger bubbling up through the cracks in the floor and surging up the stairwell as they ascended it. It might have been a bit of luck that they had knocked on the neighboring door instead of her own, she knew that luck wouldn't last and if Dean was doing what she thought he was he was lining himself up for a mountain's worth of trouble.

She had done her best to keep her face hidden when she had been in the tavern with her hood over her face but they must have seen her, confirming her identity when Sam carried her back to the Inn. They needed to get out of here before anything got too rough, the four of them were strong but they were still made of flesh and blood.

"I need you to get the horses ready," she told Sam her green orbs meeting his blue-green for a fleeting second before she wrapped her heavy cloak around herself and made sure her dagger and sword were in place. Von started to pack their bags quickly, as quickly as her aching body would let her not wanting to give Sam any time to argue with her.

888

Sam had left the room silently and moved without a sound and hidden like he was darkness itself in the shadows to the stables. Preparing the horses he gained a chill that something was about to happen if provoked and it was coming from Alex. Dean was one thing to talk and be snarky towards angered people, but Alex was another thing that he wondered just how much power she had inside her. When the other horses reacted to him, Sam hushed them with one look and they backed away shaking their heads, huffing out. Sam grabbed the reigns to both his and Von's horse as well as Dean and Alex's. All he had to do was wait for the rest of the gang.

888

When Sam left that's when Von started to work her magick, chanting over the hearth, conjuring up something delightfully nasty to scare off the village idiots. The violet of her eyes danced with the orange light of the flames and she smiled wickedly when she heard the creature scaling the steps, wood creaking and breathing that sucked the air clear out of the hall. The wretched beast stalked forwards on all fours, its touch rotting the floorboards beneath it. A hungry snarl dripped from its maw, eyes glowing like hot coals and its snake like tongue lolled out to lick up its oily spittle.

Though the Dark Ages was known for its men of valor and bravery none here possessed such qualities and they ran like mice scattered before a cat, all too happy to crush each other underfoot to be spared the hellish creature that appeared from no where. It bounded after them, jaws snapping and hissing a long tail whipping back and forth with barbs on the end that slapped against the walls.

Von left the room with Sorcha and went to Alex and Dean, "Pack your shit, Sam has the horses."

When Von entered, Alex blinked at her eyes were back to normal, the black rolling out and into it's hiding spot. Alex quietly moved to their stuff and beginning to pack. She had to say that she was a little peeved about Von's display. Alex could have handled it and sure they had time to waste but who said anything about not wanting them to get hurt? Sure she said it'd be best if they left so then no one got hurt but didn't mean she would stick to it if none had followed her words.

_I'm still not all too happy with Von about Trevor but now she goes and does this?_

Emotions. She had her emotions too channeled with her abilities and she knew that from her emotions she was feeling now that things in the room were heating up like they were in a fire. Alex inhaled and exhaled. The point was the mob was gone...right? That was what mattered. Right?

_Not in my fucking book. I wanted to feel someone break and hear someone scream by my hand._

Turning around with what she could carry she exited once she had a cloak on and shoes she had found in their bag. The anklet was still on her and she had forgotten about it till she had to put on the shoes. How the hell was she going to get the damn thing off? She'd figure that out later. Meeting Sam in the stables she loaded a random horse, not going to the one that Sam had a hold of but one for herself she mounted.

"It'll be better on the horses if we take two others instead of hauling two people each on two horses." Watching the other two enter to load up more of the items and then mount the horses, they were off. Outside. Heading out to find Luka.

Dean had to learn a whole new set of skills when it came to this time period, for one he drove cars he didn't ride horses, he wasn't some ten gallon hat Texan cowboy from Dallas. He liked to think he was getting the hang of it when the new and cranky large black horse he was on had other ideas. "Don't take it out on me, I'm not the one that cut your balls loose," the horse stopped tossing it's head and whinnied irritably, its rear jumping up to make Dean bounce in the saddle. Without warning the black steed broke into a gallop following Von's horse that had taken off as well. Catching up to Von Dean shouted over the wind that was created with the running, "Where are you going?" he managed to keep his feet in the stirrups properly to prevent him from bouncing around on the saddle and right off the horse.

"There's a castle past the furthest line of trees," she called back.

"We have ta run there 'cause?" Dean couldn't see Von's face because she wouldn't look at him, "Von?"

_Because there's something on the way I need to see._

_And of course Von always draws the attention._

Alex groaned and her heels in the stirrups dug into the horse as she voiced a word of encouragement to go with them. Pushing thoughts back into her mind she rode and caught up with the others, avoiding Sam's eyes when he stared at her rather hard before he paid attention to what Dean and Von were conversing about.

Sam understood that sometimes things led Von places and right now she was following one of those things again. Whatever it was. A castle. Why did it feel familiar? A dream. Déjà Vu or something. And then his eyes drifted to Dean riding the horse and the corners of his mouth turned up. Out of all the things to see in his life, Dean riding a horse was not one of them he had expected. It was damn hilarious.

Destination found, it wasn't what Von was expecting, then again she didn't know what to expect. The ground was blackened, dead, not even the snow would touch it, in an area that would have been big enough space for a village. The screams returned and Von wanted to clamp her hands over her ears, it wouldn't help. Staring at the barren field she dismounted and left her horse to stand in the snow while she stood on the fringe between black and white as if stepping over into the ash was stepping over the edge of a cliff. That's what it was, ash and dust and dead soil, upon closer inspection Von could still see stumps of wooden beams sticking up like rotted teeth from the ground.

Lifting her leg Von took one step and then another until she was five strides in, the ash swirling around her feet. Dean turned to the other two, Alex was righteously pissed and Sam had that worried puppy expression on his face mingled with a hardness whenever he looked over at Alex. Not waiting to hear from either one of them on the matter Dean dismounted, carefully, and walked towards Von stopping at her side.

"This doesn't look like a castle," but Dean already knew what it was, it was the village that everyone was saying that Von, no, The Morrigan, had burned down. Logically that was impossible but when they started living in a world of logic Dean would start eating salad.

Von had dreamed of this place, in perfect detail, down to the last tree, the last person she felled with her sword. The field was huge, big enough for an army to have moved through and for her to have killed them all.

Sam dismounted with Alex and they walked to the other two. "Smoke in the air...Moriarty..." Sam spoke breaking the silence that had retaken its place once Dean had finished voicing his words. "The castle isn't far from here is it Von?" Sam asked, his eyes landing on the red head and he knew that he was right.

The castle would be close to the village and castles were harder to burn down than villages were and chances were the ruins were still there. Which meant that from here on out, the horses wouldn't pass over the ruined soil. Magick was in the air; he could feel it as well as smell burned flesh and wood. It was by foot from here and they were getting closer.

"Then let's find that castle and get this fucking over with," Alex said, turning back to the horse and grabbing a few weapons from the items bag and loading herself with a selection of throwing knives and a dagger to level it out before returning from the horses.

They took what gear they could, whatever was most important and Dean helped Von unsaddle and unbridle the horses. They could have forced them across but a spooked horse was a dangerous horse, they had never seen battle and were better off roaming free. After some time walking in silence Dean finally voiced a question to Sam that had been circling through his head ever since he heard Sam talking about smoke and Moriarty.

"What did you mean earlier?" he looked at his brother then started paying attention to where he was walking again as they hit the tree line and went into the forest.

"Moriarty...remember when Von told you that she was being visited by the demon and then I told you that he had been keeping tabs on me too? Well one the first dreams I had that he visited me in...I think it was the second, though I'm sure it is the first one...the dream changed and we were in woods. Smoke was in the air and he said something about the cries of battle or something along those lines. It seemed a little close for comfort but now that I think about it, I think he was showing me a glimpse of Von's dream...of Von's past. Castles, smoke, villages."

_Screams and yells of fighting. I can almost see it as if I was right there with Von._

Sam glanced at his brother and then returned his sights ahead. Forest. Ashes. It was too close for comfort at how this was becoming reality. What next?

Dean remembered all that, he was prone to remembering all the freaky buckets of crazy shit that was out there. There was something that didn't make sense. "Why would he want to show you that for?" Dean weaved around an overgrown root and lifted his sights to Sam, what reason would a demon give Sam a blast from the past?

_He'd show me so then I knew what I was getting into when I first met Von. That was before I took ownership of her, not long before I took ownership of her..._

"I have no idea, Moriarty does a lot of shit that I don't know why he does," Sam replied.

_This is one thing that I don't have authority to inform you of Dean. This is Von's and mine. Maybe I'm taking more ownership of her than I like and I didn't want that but it feels natural. It's the whole animal instinct to be Alpha._

"Whatever the reason I'm sure it's not good," Dean added. It was true demons didn't need any reasons to fuck with a person's brain, with a demon like Moriarty that had been plaguing Von all her life Dean doubted he was showing Sam what he was for shits and giggles.

_Moriarty's on a growing list of shit I need to kill..._

Von felt like she was walking in a dream, all over again the same motions, confusing in their difference. Where were the men that were marching, the innocents whose bodies lay charred and mutilated in the dirt, she hadn't left them behind there was nothing in that field, not anymore.

_We're getting closer; I never thought I'd be here again. I'm not alone now though, which makes me more afraid about what could happen._

Alex felt like they were being watched the further they went, the trees were surrounding them which made it harder to see anything or anybody depending on what it was. "And they stumbled upon the witch's gingerbread house..." she mumbled.

"Different story but very close," Sam commented coming up next to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just...want to get home like everyone else in the gang. You know?"

"Yeah. I know exactly." Sam tried to take away the edge from Alex that he could sense from inner problems as well as the sensation of being watched. He felt it too. Something was keeping an eye on them as they got closer and it was unsettling he couldn't pick up on what it was precisely on scent and the sound wasn't registering as familiar either.

Von stopped dead in her tracks, straining her hearing and other senses and Dean stood half a step away from her, from how tense they were all standing it was safe to say they all noticed the same thing. Unfriendly eyes. Shifting her eyes to the right, then to Dean then back to the right Dean took the cue and scoped out the general direction. The brush was too thick to tell if anything was hiding or not...

"Wait," Dean whispered, grabbing Von's shoulder and uncurling a finger to point at something he was sure had moved. Sorcha had seen it, her thick black fur spiking out down her back and her ears cemented against her head as a low warning growl boomed out of her chest.

What Dean was pointing at blinked at them which caused his heart as well as Von's to pound in their chests. The eye was a golden reptilian color and from this distance the eye was the size of Dean's head, neither one of them had seen anything like it, it resembled something that wasn't supposed to exist. The giant eye swiveled to the dog that was growling, the pupil contracting into a slit and then dilating like a cat's. They could hear it draw in a mighty breath, thick vapor curling from its snout revealed where the end of its head was.

Shock filled Alex once the head rose and the body were connected to it was massively made known. "Oh my..."

Sam stared and knew immediately that he was a wolf outmatched. A dragon. Out of all the things to be in their way or in this to exist it was a dragon. Fire breathing, huge, scaled, talons and suiting many big sharp teeth. "Son of a..."

"Um guys I don't know about you but I think we're out of our league," Alex announced, knowing that reaching for her weapons would be useless because of their size compared to that thing. Sure she could control-"I take it back we might be able to avoid the fire, that's easy for me to handle, but the teeth and the bulk of that...everything..."

"Dean use your sword, Alex fire, Von whatever you can do and Sorcha and I will try and distract by attacking and...Stuff..." Sam ordered.

_This is a death wish..._

The dragon made a sound like a laugh, a raucous boom that made the air grow hot around it. Narrowing its eyes on its quarry it stalked towards them, tree limbs bowing and snapping against its hide, its impressive girth scraping against the ground, carrying itself low through the brush. Von dropped to her knees and grabbed Sorcha in her arms, whispering to her Von took her wrist and scratched open the knife wound with her nails, collecting a drop of blood and using it to bless Sorcha's forehead. It was a protective spell, unfortunately only for animals, that would hopefully save Sorcha's life if she got hurt.

The dragon had not slowed down for Von's sake and was rearing its head up when she turned around, hissing like a giant serpent at them and it smiled opening its powerful jaws. As its head came striking down Von rose to her feet, arm above her head to block the blow. She could only hear her own heart beating in her ears as she peered behind her arm at the dragon's open mouth and her knees bent slightly to brace for impact.

Von's orbs swirled violet and the pupils dilated an explosion of energy surging out of her as the dragon hit the invisible wall, purple-white energy crackled around the five of them like some large dome, a psychic shield before dispersing. The dragon's head shot up and it roared and screeched in surprise and anger and not without a loss of pain as it shook its head sending gouts of blood to hit the earth. Dropping to her knees again Von wasn't entirely immune to the impact and she clutched her shield arm, clenching her jaw to keep from crying out.

Dean hauled her to her feet, grabbing her arm to heal it, what she had done was reckless and suicidal but it had saved them. Sucking in a large breath that deprived the air around it of oxygen the mighty dragon's chest puffed out, expanding in an ominous rumbling. With the exhale came a roar that stripped the weakest branches from the trees as a torrent of orange flame belched from its mouth.

The moment the dragon exhaled Alex was ready, stepping up to the plate her eyes blue and black and she focused on the flame coming out, holding it there and having it dance in a burst before it's face to momentarily blind it. It didn't last long when it stopped lighting up the sky and the tail appeared out of nowhere, sliding along the ground and hitting Sam off to the side who was attacking it, slamming into the trunk of a tree hard enough that it cracked and groaned at the force hitting it. Shaking his head and standing back up he acted like it was nothing and it in a sense was nothing, tilting his head from side to side he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, walking forward for another round while Alex prepared for more breaths of fire.

Sparing herself the embarrassment of saying she would be Dean's shield they figured out what roles that would play as they went along. Dean was the sword and Von was the shield, there was only one problem Dean's sword would do about as much good as sticking a toothpick into a boulder, the dragon's scales were as tough as tank armor.

Von told Dean that it would take a sword forged with dragon's blood to kill it, to which Dean replied, "Oh is that all?" as he slashed upwards at its chest. Yes, they were that stupid to get that close to it.

The dragon raised one of its powerful arms and swiped at Dean, knocking him into the trees and sending Von after him to land in a crumpled heap. Laughing, its tail whipped Sam against another tree and flicked up, slamming down right on top of him and pounding him into the earth. Sorcha bounded over the tail and bit down into the dragons back leg only for it to lift and kick her off like she was a fly. Laughter filled the forest and the dragon's golden reptilian eyes focused on Alex and it tilted its head to the side.

"Alex," it hissed pleasantly, drawing in another breath while its tail continued to use Sam to dig his own grave. In the exhale the beast swept its head around so that the forest would catch on fire then pinned the last of it's breath on Alex, bringing its mouth down closer to her.

She blinked.

_How does it know my fucking name?_

Alex stared at it as it brought its head closer to her and she blinked several times before she realized she needed to focus. Fire was everywhere and she clenched her fists dimming the flames but her concentration wasn't as good as she wanted it to be. Blue-black orbs staring dead into the dragon's she tried not to flinch.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she spat, trying to gain more of her concentration of downing the fire of the forest but also if the dragon got any ideas she could still control the fire it would breathe at her and the others.

Sam tried to breathe at the constant battering he was receiving and he finally opened his mouth when it came down and delayed in lifting, teeth digging and his limbs wrapping around as much as he could he held on like a dog would to a mailman's pant leg. This wolf wasn't going anywhere no matter how much he got hit though he wondered how long he could keep this up.

Hissing in annoyance that Sam was hanging on, the dragon raised it's tail into the trees whipping the man about this way and that then hurtling him down to squash him into the ground. Its attention had been on Alex the whole time, savoring her shock and dread, golden eyes smiling wickedly at her and her attempts to control the flames.

"I know many things half-breed," it hissed, an acrid vapor pouring from its smiling maw, it purred when it drew the bulk of its body closer to Alex, forcing her to back up. The dragon cracked his tail against a large tree, effectively slamming Sam into it then curled his tail, constricting around the man like an anaconda.

Sam gasped and his mouth opened leaving his limbs still connected to the tail but now he was fighting for air as he was being squeezed hard and tight. A soundless yell left his face in that state of being with his head thrown back at the pain of burning lungs and the irritation at not being able to move.

Alex on the other hand had mustered up enough of the flames that she had torn them away from the bark of the trees so there was no more burning. "You know your words are going to wind up burning up in your own face," she said, quickly clapping her hands together and it caused the ball of flame she was controlling to collide with the dragon from behind. "That or your ass you fucker."

The ground quaked where the dragon stood as it laughed, "I am made of fire foolish child," it brought its tail above the lingering flames on its scales to dangle Sam there, "your companions are not."

Dean staggered from the bushes, sword held limp in hand and trudging towards the dragon with a determination that defied reason. Scoffing at the mortal man he drew in an angry breath and let it loose, fire scorching the air and leaving a trail of smoldering ash on the forest floor as it exploded towards Dean. Billowing around the hunter, the fire churned and was swept away to shoot into the air high above the forest canopy, a spiraling inferno that Dean continued to walk past unflinching. His face was hard as stone, determination lined with vengeance as his body moved with the fluidity of sleep walking.

Snapping its jaws it brought its arm up swinging towards Dean in the same instant he raised his sword and parried the attack. An impossible move, the dragon should have swept him aside as it had before, or crushed him. Instead it shrieked when the blade sliced through the iron clad scales into the soft, tender muscle and tendon underneath. Withdrawing its hand it clubbed Sam into the ground and swung it's tail around to use Sam as a battering ram against Dean.

Another patch of purple-white energy stretched out before Dean like a spider web, blocking the blow and giving Dean the chance to counter. He ducked and swung, the sword cleaving into the dragon's tail and severing it enough for Sam to drop to the ground with the thick mass of tail still coiled tight around him.

Alex had her focus on the fire that was heading for the other hunter and she acted quickly shooting it up away from Dean allowing him through and to be unharmed. When Sam dropped to the ground in the tail that was when she ran for the shaggy haired man and helped him out of his predicament.

"Where's Von?" Sam asked once he was up, he had forgotten all about her that he hadn't seen her since she went flying back from the hit. "Help Dean. I'm going to help Von."

Walking away and leaving Alex alone, Alex went close to Dean fighting the dragon but not overly close enough to stay away from the blade and the jaws. Enough to control the fire that would come their way surely.

Von was sitting against the trunk of a large tree, where Dean had dragged her; it was the illusion of shelter that made her a little less worried about what happened. Dean was always so thoughtful; she would make it up to him if she knew how, if they lived through this. Her hands were pressed to her side; dragon claws were nasty business, Von hated that she couldn't get up and fight, so she did what she could from where she was.

Giving Dean a dose of magickal steroids to battle against dragon strength and blocking any physical blows she could while Alex dealt with the flames. The improved sword was luck, heating it up enough to smear it with the spilled dragon's blood, it was a long shot but it appeared to be working. When she saw Sam appear she started to shake her head, moving her leg, barely, in a weak kicking gesture to get him to go away.

"Sam," her voice came out strained and more warbled than she would have liked, she swallowed and groaned, "Go fight."

Sam shook his head, "They got it and I'm not listening to you right now," he spoke, kneeling down to check over her wound.

Alex watched as Dean moved, dancing a dance with the dragon that looked deadly and yet poetic. She began to think about the fire comment, about how they were made of fire, which meant that inside she could still control it. Grinning she stared dead at the dragon and thought of the fire inside dying, extinguishing and going out, what was a dragon without a power source to draw from? What was a dragon that didn't have its flame?

_Why not a dragon at all but a measly lizard._

Eyes widening the dragon's head swung towards Alex, elongated teeth bared it roared at her blowing her back with the force of its breath. Choking, its neck lurched like a cat trying to cough up a hair ball and it circled Dean as he circled it, sword smoking with the blood of the dragon. Bowing its head it tossed it across at Dean, knocking him to the ground and pinning the damnable sword under its clawed hand. Dean tried to lift it and what resulted was catastrophe, the sword was snapped to a third of its length.

That wasn't going to stop him and he rose what was left of the sword, rolling under the dragon and with both hands in the grip plunging the sword into the dragon's breastplate. Screeching the dragon whipped its head around, limbs flailing and trying to reach under it to grab the offending object. Dean twisted the blade, carving himself a nice chunk of dragon, the massive body convulsing and going wild with Dean lost underneath it.

Von watched Sam's hands as they took her and started to move them away from the wound. "N-no," she protested, stiffening but Sam moved her hands aside anyway. Blood flowed freely from the wound; it was too hard to tell how deep from all the blood and fabric in the way. She knew how deep it was though, her body was going cold, and she hated the cold. Hearing the dragon Von blinked and a faint smile appeared on her lips. "D-did I ever tell y-you how much I hate w-winter?" she had to keep herself awake till Dean got back, he would make it better. Von wished Sam could make it better, she knew he was trying, but this would take more than a prayer and a kiss to fix.

888

Rising onto her elbows from where she had been knocked down Alex knew she could help more now with the fire gone. Forcing more into the blow that Dean had on the blade, she even started placing weights on the bones causing them to snap to kill it faster. The damn thing was taking its time dying but it didn't last long when Dean ran out from underneath and it fell to the ground.

Sam glanced back at the fallen dragon and time for praise wasn't now though it was deserved, "Dean! We need you over here!" Sam yelled while ignoring the scent of freshly spilled blood and dead meat just waiting to be lapped up and devoured.

Moving aside a bit for his brother to take position, he watched Alex stand and come over to them, she patted her on the back for a good job and she gave a small smile in return. It still bugged her that the thing knew her name, even more so that it called her a child. Like she was dealing with her parents all over again accept bigger and nastier teeth and breath.

Sam held on to one of Von's hands, never leaving her skin as he touched her for reassurance and comfort as well as sending down strength, warmth and healing through their connection while his body healed his bruises and cracked bones from the pounding he took. Double tag team as Dean began to place his hands on the wound that she had on her to heal her.

Dean pulled the stained fabric away from the wound and Von answered with a staggered gasp, her grip on Sam's hand turning into a vice. Skin on skin contact was necessary; Dean placed his hand on the wound, having to rest on his knees with his other arm wrapped around his midriff as his body took the gaping wound from Von.

Von's chest heaved up and down and Dean groaned unable to take any more as the wound closed up on its own. He leaned back, both hands bloody, one from Von and one from him, trying to catch his breath while the wound healed. It wasn't some minor scrape, Von had been full on gored, and she would have died there in the forest if it wasn't for Dean's ability to heal. With Dean and Von now healed of the serious injuries Von got up immediately and started to look for Sorcha, worry spreading through her chest.

"Sorcha!" Von called, pushing through the low lying bushes to come to the area where the dragon lay dead, it's body not yet cooled. A black furry creature was half inside the dragon's agape mouth, tugging on one of its teeth. Von ran towards the dog, "Sorcha," the dog turned its jaws wrapped around a tooth it had pulled free, "you come when I call damn it."

Sorcha's ears flattened and she gave Von an apologetic puppy face that would have beaten Sam's any day of the week. Grabbing the dog in a rough hug she took the dragon tooth from Sorcha, wondering why the dog had wanted it in the first place, maybe as some kind of trophy or maybe Von could take it back with her, they would have to see.

"We should get moving," Dean walked over to the dragon and nudged it with his foot, it was dead alright and already stinking up the place. Dean now had no weapon until Von handed her sword over to him after she heated it up and dunked it in dragon's blood. Just in case.


	173. Chapter 173

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

They continued further on their path, coming up the castle that Von had been talking about. Alex wasn't sure what to make of it fully just that she didn't want to go in there but she knew that they would have. Sam on the other hand was allured to it to a point that he knew magick drew to that building like a fly to a bug zapper.

"She's in there..." Sam voiced his frame stock still as he stared at the castle.

_Maybe if I don't move then I will be safe. Remember it's going to be dangerous...Luka can still try and use me against them..._

"Ya think?" Dean acknowledged Sam with his patented sarcasm then he did a double take of younger sibling who was acting like he was cemented to the spot. Seriously, what was it with witches and werewolves?

The castle was an ominous sight and even in this day and age it was weathered and worn, dead vines running up its sides like the veins of a corpse. It was the exact opposite of where Von thought Luka would be, the witch loved to lavish herself with riches and comforts that exceeded the means of ordinary men.

"No ones gonna blame ya if you wanna sit this one out Sam," Dean was the one to say and as he did Von turned her head to the tall man.

This was dangerous for him and made it more dangerous for all of them; Sam was inexperienced in resisting the sway of a witch and would be eager to please her just to be close to her intoxicating energy. Von was strong, much stronger now and she never wanted to think about controlling Sam, using him, bending her love to her will. It would be a tug of war between two girls for the fuzzy puppy, and Sam would get torn apart, not physically but mentally.

She was hoping that maybe her blood running through him was helping, if not to strengthen their own bond than to weaken Luka's hold on the young werewolf. The red head feared for Sam, the young werewolf, so wild and puppy-like she wanted to shield him from everything, to protect him to make sure he grew up strong in all ways. "I'm sorry Sam, I wish that you staying out here meant you were safe but whether you're with us or not Luka will find a way to get to you."

_She has before, because I wasn't prepared and Sam isn't strong enough._

Sam nodded. Either way it was a lost cause. He couldn't not go and he couldn't go at the same time. "I understand all repercussions and that I am at higher risk than you three...Luka's not dumb and she won't leave me out here all alone out of the so called 'fun'. I'm willing to go inside and try my damnedest to stay my own."

Meeting Von's eyes dead on before moving to Dean's he had to prove to all of them that he was capable of trying, if he didn't try and just stood back fighting the urge what would that do? He needed to prepare for the coming moon and to do that he had to get past certain barriers that were bound to become a problem in the future. They may not be solved entirely but one paw at a time.

Alex stepped up beside him, turning her head so she could look up at him. "Come on Cujo, let's go tear us up a witch and get the hell out of this bad move reel."

The gang of misfits entered into the open courtyard, a heavy iron portcullis slamming down behind them preventing any quick escape. A tumble weed would have rolled past if this was the Wild West instead of the Dark Ages; it was high noon with death hanging over everyone's heads. An unsettling quiet sank into the stone fortress around them, Dean scanning the area with keen eyes to pick out any sign that would point them in the right direction. Nothing as far as the eye could see, then Sorcha stepped a foot ahead of everyone, she had caught a scent and by Sam's reaction he was smelling it too.

Luka sent an aroma finer than mist out into the courtyard, so fine it would take more time for the humans in the company to notice it and when they did they still wouldn't be able to tell where it was coming from. Sam could and that's what she was counting on, the doggy in the window that got away.

It was like a neon sign and Sam was off, stalking with his head going in every direction while his body knew where to go. The smell was everywhere and alluring. Oh god it made him want to groan in delight. As he continued with Sorcha by his side and the others following like he was their Bloodhound he immediately stopped, blinked as if confused. Turning to the side to face a flight of stairs he began to ascend, closer and closer. Sam's hands were pressed to the wall and so was his body as he inhaled and exhaled over and over again to retain the scent, gather as much of it as possible as it smelled refined. Finally reaching the top he looked ahead to find sheer fabric, red and candles were lit on the other side, he could make out pillows and what looked like a large bath but no doubt a fountain of some sort.

_What's going on here...?_

Stepping through the fabric curtain to the other room he immediately fell to the floor on his hands and knees, dazed, light headed, dizzy, and blinking to focus. "Trap. It's a-gah!" Sam winced and an inhuman howl and growl escaped him, head snapping up and amber met the room. He was most definitely listening to the one calling him.

Luka appeared from behind more red curtains, her dress a darker red but as sheer as the curtains, revealing all the finer points of her voluptuous curves. Her smile was a study in seduction; lips puckered dewy moist, admiring Sam on all fours where he belonged. Sam's howl made Von run faster to catch up, crashing through the curtain with the others and stopping dead in her tracks when she hit something solid.

Looking up from where she fell she thought she had hit a wall but there was nothing in front of her, only clear air and the twinkle of candle light. Then her gaze dropped down and fury erupted inside of her like an inferno. An inverted Witch's Shield lay at her feet and like what a Devil's Trap did to demons it would keep her from going anywhere other than the confines of the circle. A risky move on Luka's part then Von remembered it didn't work on lesser witches, the soul selling whores; it was designed for true witches, a well past dying breed. And since true witches were a thing of the past there was no longer any use for devices that contained them, so the powerful sigil faded from a hunter's arsenal.

Sam was out of reach and Luka gave Von a wink, launching Alex, Dean and Sorcha into various positions of suspension to keep them from meddling with the Shield and her finely coifed hair. With a curl of her finger Sam was all eyes on her and Luka smiled delightfully, making him crawl forwards on all fours as her energy washed out over him giving the affect of an ocean of whiskey to a drunk.

He crawled towards her, bones working under his skin that shouldn't have been on a human but it brought about a thought of unnatural and yet with such grace. Sam stopped before her and his hands slowly started at her legs and rode up, his mouth hovering close and his eyes staring up at her as he stopped kneeling on both knees straight up.

"What will you have of me..." he growled.

Alex fought the pillows as she tried to stand and upon sitting up she found Sam now there with Luka and heard what he said. "SAM!" Something akin to a whip lashed across her face but there was nothing there before her and she fell back into the pillows, eyes black and blue, rolling up to the ceiling to stare at something invisible there but she was unfamiliar with it.

_What the fuck..._

Dean and Von shared a desperate look and Von stood, toes standing on the edge of the sigil unable to go any further. Back pressed to the wall the elder Winchester looked around frantically for anything, anything at all that would help them and Sorcha was just as helpless, pinned to the floor snarling to the point that she was foaming at the mouth.

"SAM!" Dean and Von called at the same time but they might as well have been hundreds of miles away because Sam gave them no mind and Von's energy was currently sealed behind a wall.

The hunter strained and groaned against the wall, one will against another's, and Dean jerked when pain shot up his spine making all his muscles tighten simultaneously. Luka eyed each of them in turn, ignoring the dog and returned her sights to Sam with a cruel grin lining her lips; she could have Sam do many things, anything. And what she wanted was to make the others suffer to witness what he could come up with on his own.

"I want you to think what would hurt them the most, be it physical or otherwise, what would crush Von's spirit, wound Dean and Alex then I want you to perform those actions for all of them to see and experience."

Sam grinned slowly and he stood, his height to hers and he tilted his head, inhaling as he pressed his mouth and nose to her neck, sliding up her cheek and turning his face to spot Von. Inside he was screaming for it to stop but the animal was there and he feared it but he _liked it_ he liked it a lot. His mouth sneaking over he met Luka's lips, forcefully and heated, separating after a bit he growled. "As my lady wishes." Stepping back from Luka, Sam turned to stare at all three of them, Dean held against the wall, Von under control and Alex held down. "Little pig, little pig, let me in...Which one of you should I start with?" his voice was like dark silk chocolate, danger was lurking in the tone and it was all wolf.

His attention going to Von he shook his head. Moving off to the side he walked in front of Dean and stopped. His teeth barring he barked and snapped, laughing maniacally and it echoed. Eyes flared and the irises sized from big to small from excitement. Since he didn't have claws he had to improvise, suddenly over by Alex and removing her throwing knives and the dagger she was carrying before appearing back in front of Dean. One knife at a time he pressed them into the tops of his fingers below the nails, digging them in and pushing harder to fix into the bones for now. Examining his work on one hand he licked at the blood. A whoosh of sound filled the space between them and Sam howled at the scent of fresh blood in four long streaks down Dean's left leg.

Dean opened his mouth and the most painful scream that Von had ever heard come from him flooded the room with agony. The pain was intense enough that Von felt her own fingers throb and ache with phantom sensation. He slammed his eyes closed both in pain and because he couldn't stand to watch his own brother torturing him, his gut twisted after he saw how much Sam was enjoying himself.

"Sammy, listen, stop this, this isn't you man, go and kill the bitch that's making you do this," Dean's voice was strained at best and he cringed when Sam licked the blood from his fingers.

_Sammy, I can't look at you like this_, turning his head away Dean grit his teeth, lip trembling to keep the screams back.

Von knew Sam wouldn't go to her she had been hoping against hope because once he stepped into the circle she could make him hers. Instead he went for Dean and she had to listen to him scream and bleed and seeing him that way made her heart sink. Forcing her energy up against the wall she felt for any weaknesses.

"You don't let your pup have any fun," Luka strutted over to the Shield, "which is why he's better with me, look at how much he's enjoying himself."

"You bitch you're making him do this!" Von was outraged and her pupils flared amethyst, silver flecks sparking to life in the ethereal hue.

"Am I? I told him to hurt any of you in whatever way he thought, so he wants to cut up his brother instead of peeing on his leg," she giggled, "he is an animal Von, the sooner you accept that the more you'll be prepared for when the Moon comes and you lose him forever."

Alex had managed to sit back up again and she was staring at what Sam was doing. "Sam stop!" she shouted at him when he went to slash Dean again.

Sam stopped in mid motion and he turned his attention to the brunette. "You know Alex..." he began, peeking at Dean through the corner of his eyes before he dropped his hand and started to walk towards the one he was talking to. Kneeling down on one knee he grabbed her hair and lifted up harshly. "No. It feels so good. Like I've been cut loose from conscious and reasonable thought. It's amazing." Standing up and jerking her to her feet he then tossed her towards Luka, straight at her feet, rolling and groaning from the impact and the force he had used to get her there.

_Alex, I'm sorry...hopefully you'll make heavy with what I just did._

Moving back to Dean, "And you Dean..."

_I'm trying, but you have no idea what witches do to werewolves and that makes it so much worse._

One quick moment and the knives in his hand went straight into Dean's left bicep.

_I'm sorry._

Dean screamed unable to move much more than his head while Sam continued to attack him and the unavoidable question popped into his head, was Sam even trying to resist because he honestly looked like he was enjoying himself too much. Alex and Von both shouted at him to stop over and over, Luka's laughter slithering through the voices like sugary poison, and then Dean met his brother's amber gaze.

How many people had he looked at the exact way Sam was looking at him now? Like they were his to play with, a meal to be devoured and the base animal pleasure and release he felt when he tore them apart. It was empowering, exhilarating and it made you feel like a god among insects. Dean's body shivered with shock and adrenaline, his chest heaving, the pain and hopelessness was turning to anger and it helped, it helped a lot.

Von's eyes fluttered, the air twisted and snapped around her, grating against the barrier like razor wire, it still wasn't enough but she was just getting started. She was angry enough that she could hardly see straight and Dean's anger fed into her and she lapped it up like cream instead of trying to resist it like so many times before. Her violet orbs dropped to Alex, pupils the size of needle points, expanding when something caught her interest and than contracting again, an animal with a prey drive that was much too sensitive.

Energy caught in the barrier it acted as a funnel, yet the air appeared to be coming from the ground at Von's feet, her hair and clothes caught in it, flapping and tousling softly. Luka saw this and stopped laughing to smile at the red head; with her trapped in the box Luka felt assured she was quite safe. Hearing Dean scream again Von turned her head quickly to see, the smell of the elder Winchester's blood wafted to her nose. The ground shook and Von clenched her fists, the curtains beginning to trail with a growing breeze and the water in the large fountain beginning to ripple.

Von felt like a thunder storm trapped in a tin can, a powerful, magickal tin can, dealing with claustrophobia was not her strong suit. She attacked the barrier blast after blast and Luka laughed, strutting over to Alex and launching a kick into her gut that sent her flying into the wall behind Von.

"Hmmm, too bad Sam cannot shift yet, one little bite to his beloved brother and they could have the beginnings of their very own pack," she waved her hand upwards making Sam's spine ripple and bit her lip at his reaction. Chuckling she turned her head to Von, she had never thought of it before but since the idea had crossed her mind, "Should I stop your lover and wait for the moon or allow him to use Dean as his chew toy, he's like an everlasting gob stopper, unless Sam gets carried away and rips off his head whatever he takes will grow back."

"You sick fuck," Von's lip curled back in disgust ground trembling and the curtains became winding sheets of red, slapping and licking in all directions. Her nails were buried in her palms and fine droplets of blood pitter-pattered on the stone ground in a random pattern.

"I can always convince Sam that he wants to fuck Alex," Luka smirked, knowing how that would be traumatizing for all of them, in fact she had heard through the grape vine that he had made the moves on her after a particular dream. "Sam never told you about his little lapse in attraction?" she sounded like she was surprised. "Or how Alex might have even enjoyed what he did to her?"

Von whipped around to see Alex standing up then turned back to Luka her energy grinding against the Witch's Shield like a riled wasps nest, "You're lying!" she demanded. Luka knew there was doubt there, for good reason, and watched as Von's energy rose to scalding hot levels. "Sam. Stop," Von put all the force she could behind her words, the sound of her voice filling the chamber and resonating. She couldn't stand hearing Dean scream helplessly any longer and if she could out even though she loved Sam with everything she had she would dislocate his arms to stop him, at least long enough to get Dean free from Luka's hold.

Sam moved back from Dean, letting the blades from his fingers pull out and be left behind in Dean's arm. Backing away he met Von's eyes, he had heard her but he wasn't stopping for her. "My lady, what do you wish me of now?" he asked Luka, coming to her side and placing his hands on her, running up her sides and pulling some of the dress up before it slithered back down.

Alex stood up officially though she was really in pain from being thrown and kicked around. She started to walk forwards and swallowed with a wince, her hand flying to her stomach where she had a foot connect there by Luka. "Now that bitch I know is a lie. I did not enjoy it just like I didn't enjoy your twisted game you threw me into with Stef," she said, thinking about how to get Von out of that trap and fast. What was brewing inside the red headed witch was bound to be some juicy shit that could do a whole lot of damage to the witch that she was glaring at now.

Moving around Luka and pressing his front into her back to show that he was indeed happy to be right there but also happy with the situation that they were in. It was all her doing and yet he didn't seem to care which he knew should be wrong. It was wrong but not...Sam leaned in and licked Luka's neck, hands sliding around her waist, one splaying downwards and the other resting just below her breasts. "I'm yours my lady. What do you wish of me?"

Dean sucked in a breath and dared to look at the knives in his arm, chest heaving that much more at the sight as if seeing them made the fact they were there more shocking. What made him more disgusted than his own brother torturing him was that Sam was feeling up the evil bitch that had put them here. It was some kind of fucked up puppy mind control and they could all see that Sam was falling deeper into it; there was no room in his mind for remorse and regret. No room for family and loved ones, only all things Luka.

Von sucked in a breath and released her fists, shamelessly using Dean as a conduit, thankfully doing no harm to him and then she felt Alex behind her and was glad. Alex might still be annoyed, outright pissed at the red head but at this vital moment in time she was a sister in arms, a sister that Von never had.

While Luka pondered the many, many things she wished to make Sam do, Von dragged her scathing eyes from the pair and to Dean and Sorcha. Dean as in the most distress and if she could somehow ease his suffering she would do so while Alex thought of something clever, hopefully with the outcome of being released. The Witch's Shield would have to be broken but in order to do that Alex would have to get close enough and Von doubted Luka would allow such a thing to happen.

Extending an arm towards Dean, fingers splaying out she pushed, fingers bending like her fingertips were reaching out to him. Little rivulets of blood drizzled down her fingers from the crescent moon cuts in her palm and she pushed, the air vibrating around her, electrified and intense. She stared directly at Dean, he was the focus the key point, and she had to push Luka and what Sam was doing with her from her mind. The stress was agonizing, pressure building inside of her skull enough to make her wince and clench her jaw. Bright red blood dribbled from her nose and she gasped, sucking in a harsh breath her back tensed and she pushed out harder.

When Dean's hand dropped she wanted to scream in triumph but her work was not yet done, now with one hand free Dean managed to remove the knives from his other arm, wincing with each tug. And when he dropped to his knees Von started to laugh and dropped to her own, laughing like she run a marathon, that satisfied I-told-you-so exhaustion. Von lifted her violent violet orbs to Luka with a smile that could rip the meat off bones silently saying_ I will kill you_ and she dabbed her own blood on her like war paint. Luka held up her smile, she still had Sam up her sleeve and could use him any way she wished.

It was too late to stop Von from freeing Dean, Luka had hesitated in fear that if Sam stepped into the circle with Von that she would get to him and take control. At this point Sam needed controlling otherwise he would run a muck and be a wolf trapped in a man's clothing. Decisions, decisions. Dean wasn't an issue with a simple sweep of her hand Luka sent him flying through the air over the bed to land on the other side. Currently disposed of Luka turned her attention to the two women, one trapped and one thinking she could get away with something sneaky.

"You've pleased me so far, what other talents do you possess?" Luka smiled only for Von, a devious, malicious glean. Before Luka could finish her request Von slammed a thunderbolt sized wave of energy in her direction, it struck the wall and left the air hot and smoking and it also made Luka take a step back into Sam.

Alex began to think when it hit her. A huge wave and her eyes widened, inhaling and she felt something calling out to her. Deeper than voices or magick but inside her blood. She remembered the feeling she had back at the Inn, the feeling of being coated with the substance, then she smelled that smell of earth and heat that makes nature's creations breed. A sense of knowledge that this was easy, she could do it now made her feel confident as she thrust out her hand grabbing the air and tugging back sharply.

Sam's body followed the movement and he fell down, the next thing that happened was his screams, his hands flying to his head in agony at the whispered words and high pitch noises bleeding in and out. "Make it stop!" He howled and he curled in on himself as he winced and wailed.

"Oh trust me I will..." Alex grit through her teeth, running off to where Von was trapped, bringing the fire from the candles up and swooping around and down towards Luka, skidding to a stop in front of Von where she was on the floor, Alex knelt down and stared at the trap. "How do I break it? Hurry I don't have much time."

As she spoke she couldn't help but stare at Von with confusion. She was mad at her, but that was pushed away, it was like she was staring at an old friend that she didn't even know but had known in another life. But this friend was different, changed, modified and that surge of power that she felt earlier happened again signaling to her that if she didn't use it, it would use her...

_Maybe that's what it means..._

Hurrying into the circle she took Von's hands and made Von look into her eyes. "Control me. Control me to get you out and help defeat Luka. Control me Von. Do it."

At first she didn't understand what Alex was asking; Alex didn't understand what she was asking. Neither had Dean when he asked her how he could help, she had seen the weariness in his eyes, tired of being useless, it made her sad. With her hands in Alex's time stood still like she was staring past a thousand lifetimes at a familiar face of a friend she had lost. And this lost friend was now coming to her now, asking to be controlled like some puppet, she couldn't object, she had a hand in aiding Dean guiding his movements when he fought the dragon.

A shiver ran through her and her eyes fluttered, pale slits of amethyst peeking through thick lashes, Von was pleased with Sam's screams, like a favorite song whereas Dean's had come close to causing her physical pain. It was a detail she wanted to think upon but had no time for, Alex had opened a window and Von was going to jump through it. Control was a strong word, Sam needed control, Alex needed guidance, the amount of untapped power in her was phenomenal, it prickled at Von's fingertips and she wanted to explore it. Some beautiful, amazing, violent thing was trapped inside of Alex, Von found it familiar and it gave rise to many new questions in her mind, ones she was afraid would never be answered because after this Alex might start to hate her again.

Time was fading, Sam was screaming that sounded like a lullaby to Von's ears, Luka was getting past her distraction and Sorcha was freed, bounding towards Dean to lend him any aid she could knowing that Alex was there to help Von. Taking Alex's hand Von couldn't deny she was fighting foreign urges, what the hell was she feeling, Alex's lips...they looked so soft...Guiding Alex's hand to the outer ring of the circle she placed her hand overtop.

"Break it," she said firmly, unable to stop thinking that there was some memory, not one that should have been her own, that she was missing. Such an idea was impossible and Von wanted to push the distraction from her mind but the more she did the more she thought about it.

The ring wasn't breaking but the ground was shaking, Alex needed a boost, a little help to jump start this jail break. Von was worried that this was another one of Luka's tricks but when she smelled earth and iron and was connected to Alex by a simple touch she realized it wasn't but it couldn't be explained.

"I'm sorry," Von said so softly that it was a whisper over Alex's skin. Leaning in, Von ghosted her lips over Alex's, cupping her cheek with her pale hand while the other stayed on the binding ring on the ground. Not satisfied she deepened the kiss, increasing the pressure to a soft but lingering kiss, whatever power that lay in her veins curled around Alex's in an embrace. "Break it," she repeated firmly, feeling the ground beneath them crack and split like a quake had ripped through it without all the shaking.

When Von kissed her Alex immediately raised her free hand to place on Von's knee for balance, it was like being hit with ecstasy and it just didn't make any sense. Opening her mouth she wanted more of the sensations as it was overwhelming but then stopped herself and pulled back once the ground was broken. Staring at Von with veiled blue eyes she whispered, "...arte..."

The word wasn't finished and she had said the end, it wasn't something she knew of and she didn't know the beginning of it either to say it once more. But she was definitely more aware. Blinking a few times till her eyes were completely open, Alex stood with Von in perfect sync and still hand on hand. Turning around to face Luka as the fire swooped away and hovered in the air waiting for command and direction. Sam in the meantime had stopped screaming but he wasn't getting up from the floor which meant he had passed out from the pain. Alex turned her head to Von for further instruction.

888

Dean had been lifting his sorry ass from the cold stone floor, using the bed as leverage, sweeping his hazel-green eyes over the expanse of the chamber. Kissing. Alex and Von were kissing. He almost forgot where he was and what was happening when Sorcha barked at him shaking him out of his trance. Shifting his attention from them to Sam on the floor and then up to Luka he sneaked down the edge of the bed, dagger in his hand. The ground vibrated under his feet, a precursor to the surge of energy that crashed forwards like a tidal wave, shredding the curtains tossing the bed seconds after Dean cleared it the wood and bedding breaking into tinder against the wall. The fountain shattered and crumbled, the room was being torn apart, Dean, Sam and Sorcha shockingly immune to the chaos that was flourishing around them.

Luka was defending herself, her own protections against debris put into place. She hadn't anticipated the sheer size of Von's power, no one had warned her of what the Red Witch was truly capable of, and they had said she could be controlled, put in her place until the time was right. But this, this wasn't part of the plan. Von's connection to the werewolf was a given but what bond did she have with the half-demon and the hunter? It went beyond description and Luka felt cheated of information that could have been useful to her, someone had to have known about this and they hadn't told her.

"What are you?" Luka demanded, icy blue-grey eyes flicking from one woman to the other, her energy crashed against Alex and Von but Von turned it around to slam back on Luka.

Von stepped out of the circle with Alex, hand in hand, like twins. The red head lowered her gaze briefly to the unconscious form of Sam, her expression neutral not a sign of her concern or worry. She was on a different plane of thought right now. "I'm the last thing you're going to see before your eyes go dark."

Luka stepped back, magickal attacks coming from all fronts and Von countering them with Alex's help. She tilted her head over to meet Alex's eyes, regretfully taking her hand from hers she ran it up Alex's arm, resting the pads of her fingers gently on Alex's cheek. Von wanted Alex to be a part of this, and Dean too, Sam could sleep, in some childish way she was mad at him for hurting Dean and wanted to punish him by leaving him out of the fun, out of the rite they were about to complete together.

Tilting her head back to Luka she smiled at the dark haired witch when she caught Dean in her peripheral coming up behind her, blade held steady at his waist with the tip pointing down and behind. She could see that Alex wanted to do this and now that Dean did as well, she wasn't controlling anyone; no spell or mind bending. They all knew what do to, how to move in harmony with each other without speaking as if they each knew what the other was thinking.

Dean grabbed Luka from behind and she shrieked in fear as his arm closed in around her neck to hold her, his face a study in practiced violence and his hand with the blade swept around to Luka's front like an artist with a brush as he plunged the blade hilt deep into her stomach. Von stepped forward then, holding out a dagger for Alex to take as they closed in around Luka. The red head's power was flowed around the others like a fine spring wind after a rain storm but for Luka it shredded her power to dust, preventing her from acting against them in any way other than with her physical strength. Still it would take more than one stab to end the life of the almighty witch.

Luka screamed and writhed and Dean dropped her to the ground, blade emerging from her abdomen, drip, drip on the cold stone floor. Von straddled the flailing woman, Luka's dignity out the window, and tore at her dress like it was tissue paper and when her fingers made skin to skin contact Luka's scream pierced the air. Veins rose to the surface of the spotless marble flesh, bursting under the thin layer of skin causing cracks to appear and her blood to sizzle out in a light crimson vapor. Von's hand dug at the skin, more cracks appearing and the skin curling and flaking like old paint.

"Whiny bitch," Dean grit out, tugging on Luka's hair, hard enough that several strands were ripped from their roots.

Flashes of Hell played in his mind, but unlike those other souls this one deserved it, she had killed Von's parents, made them all do things and have things done to them...Dean's knife found a home in Luka's right shoulder, pinning that one side of her to the ground from the paralyzing pain. Twisting the blade a fount of blood spurted out onto Dean's pants it didn't bother him, he was raised around blood and had thrived on the sight of it for a time.

Alex didn't want to hear the bitch scream anymore from it hurting her ear drums at the pitch, otherwise she enjoyed that Luka was feeling so much pain, was dying. The dagger Von had given her was plunged into Luka's throat, right in the air passage and she forced it down harder as she stared into her orbs with her blue-black ones. "When you get to Hell...I know one person who will enjoy taking more than a blade to you. Say hello to Leon for me while you're down there. Savvy?"

It was fast, Luka's death shortly after Von of course broke a few ribs and tore out her heart, no more blood, no more screams, just a dead body. The room had changed just as quickly melting and shedding it the room was gone and they were standing on the road in front of the Impala and Nova. Alex blinked, she was back in her regular clothes, the weather was still snowy and the blood from Luka's body was seeping out into the pure white to taint it.

Sam awoke from the feeling of cold and he groaned, turning onto his side he was met with snow. They were back and ahead of him was Von straddling Luka's dead form, Alex and Dean beside her with blood coating them as well. He'd missed out and he had this horrible pit in his stomach from what he did to Dean, to Von, to Alex...it had felt so good because Luka had wanted it to, had given him animal and what the animal was just like...but he was different even when he had blown up on Von the other night he still had a sense of himself.

Standing up he walked over to them and rubbed his forehead from the lingering headache he had that Alex gave him. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

Alex looked up at him and she wanted to yell at him but she shook her head waving his apology off. "Eh, we all have our dark moments even if it wasn't ours entirely..." she said before looking back down at the body, "Austa la vista bitch."

"How about we salt and burn her body and get out of this place and to a motel?" Sam asked.

"Sounds fucking good to me Sam. Fucking good."

Von raised her head from staring at the corpse to listen and watch Alex and Sam interact, there was some level of detachment with her actions. Her expression especially was impossible to read, blank but not what one would describe as peaceful. Dean was still staring at Luka, lost in thought with that far away look in his eyes, her rapidly cooling blood soaking into his jeans and making them heavy.

The knife he held in his hand wasn't some medieval blade but his own Bowie he didn't look up to see that the knife in Alex's hand, the one Von had given her to use was actually Von's magick knife. He was expecting her to come back to life so that they could cut, stab and burn her all over again but when Von climbed off of the body Dean knew that it was over.

"I'll get the gasoline," Dean said and stood, working against his legs that had become stiff from his position in the cold.

_How long have we been gone?_ he thought as the sun crept out from the heavy clouds to bring attention to the cars. Snow was piled on top of them, if the engines were too cold they wouldn't start and if they wouldn't start they were screwed.

Von dropped the heart she had been holding and followed Dean, walking past Sam, to the Impala to help him push off the snow to get to the trunk. She carried the salt while he took the jug of gasoline and they went back to the body to light it, Sorcha had been watching over it, the good dog she was. Luka's body cooked and burned under the winter sun and they all watched her mutilated corpse smoke up into the grey sky. Her ashes had not yet cooled when Von was shoving the snow off of the Impala and popping the hood to lay her hands on the engine, sending a current through it to warm it up.

"Who needs booster cables when there's a hot witch around?" Dean said from the Impala's cockpit as he turned the ignition and his baby roared to life, engine purring happily and exhaust pluming out the back into the cold air. Von's Nova was next and with some skilled effort on the part of the drivers they were on their way out of this Godforsaken place.


	174. Chapter 174

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**Some Time Later...**  
**December 8Th 2008 - 1:41PM  
Three Days Till Waxing Full Moon**

Finding a home in the form of some out of town motel that none of them bothered to read the name of as they pulled in because to their joy their was a vacancy. Sam was sent in because he was the only one not covered in liters of blood, and to their dismay there was only one room available but they would take what they could take. Von had been silent the whole trip, as if she were in another place but conscious enough to be able to drive and turn on the radio to listen to music. She had missed her music; she was missing a lot of things these days.

Parking the car in front of the room next to the Impala she climbed out, Sorcha jumping out after. An escape into the room would have to be quick to avoid anyone seeing three people looking like they had come off a scene from a slasher flick.

Dean looked at the calendar in the room and cursed, "We've lost what, two weeks being stuck in A Knight's Tale?" Then he noticed the little white dot that some calendars had to indicate a full moon, which was on the twelfth. The first moon in that cycle would be on the eleventh and it would be Sam's first moon.

_We'll have to make sure to be back at Bobby's before then to lock him up._

Alex opened her mouth to speak as she entered the bathroom, finding Castiel there was something that made her kick out. He had her ankle in the air and stared at it confused before looking at her with confusion. Releasing the hunter's leg he walked past her and into the main room of the motel. "Where have you all been I've been looking everywhere for you?" Castiel asked.

"Well sorry but if you didn't get the memo we were stuck in the dark ages," Alex replied bitterly.

Sam hadn't met this man before but from what he could sense off of him he was the angel that they were all talking about. Two weeks lost and he could really feel the moon closing in faster than he could when they were in the past. It was harder as he felt it like a pending sunrise; you saw the beginning color in the sky and waited for more to show and the big bulb to peek its way into full vision.

"Castiel I am guessing?" Sam questioned.

Castiel turned his eyes to the one who spoke and he recognized him, the one that has been drinking demon blood and trusting a demon. Also he knew that as of late he was infected and was soon to become a true werewolf as well as lost trust in that very demon that he used to drink from.

"Where have _you_ been?" Dean snapped back, his disgruntled meter ticking to the top, throwing his bag on the bed he faced the angel, he was tired of this dick flapping in here demanding shit out of them but when they were neck deep in it he was no where to be found. "How's the Seal saving or is that working as well as your radar?"

Von had never liked the angel, whether the problem was Castiel or rising out of her own being she couldn't tell. Whatever it was it made her leery to be around him, nearly sick. Her lip twitched, a ghost of a smile when a thought came into her head, the first real expression on her face for a long time, as quick as it came it was gone. What stayed in her eyes was best left un-described; to say the least it was unpleasant.

"Did you ever stop to think Dean that maybe Heaven is chaotic? Lilith has led trails and ended them as quickly as you have been wiped off the map. Believe me when I say that I tried finding you four when there was simply no trace. Tell me how did that happen?" Castiel asked his eyes on Dean and he stepped up close.

Alex moved in front of Castiel and Dean, in between them more exactly and she placed a hand on each of their chests. "Let's not have a pissing contest Dean. As for you Castiel, we just got back from a time loop thanks to a witch named Luka. Don't worry she's dead so you don't have to fret about us disappearing anytime soon. Besides being here to ask us where we have been and rile us up, what else are you here for?"

Castiel stared down at Alex and knew she had good intentions, to stop a fight that Dean would most likely throw himself into which still confused him as to why humans did that from one small thing. "You've done what?" he asked, his attention fully on Alex at her words. "Luka was a Seal and you killed her?"

"Luka was a what?" Dean asked incredulously with his 'you've got to be shitting me' face on, like they fucking knew not to kill the psycho bitch. "She was keeping us hostage in a place where toilets haven't even been invented yet and we _weren't_ supposed to kill her?" He leaned against Alex's hand then backed off running his bloodied hand through his hair and cursing in colorful and angry sentences. Mostly to do with the incompetence of angels and that this whole gig was a flaming pile of rotting dog shit.

"If we didn't kill her we'd be stuck there," Von spoke up suddenly, she hadn't spoken for a long time and there was an edge to her voice, subtle but there.

The rest of them for all outer appearances were getting on fine, it was Von that found she was stuck in some transitional fucked up-ness that was putting a strain on her ability to maintain a calm level demeanor. She either wanted to space out or maim someone.

"If you knew anything about us you would have known the history I have with Luka, you didn't think that was important enough to tell us so what's happened lies on your head not ours."

"I understand you're angry, but understand this as well, I know only so little of your histories that it may seem a lot of information when really I knew nothing about you Von and this Luka. Withheld information if you care to see it that way. Now that's done though all we can do is move on and track down the next Seal...the numbers have gone down since you four have been in her care and we are facing 20 Seals left unbroken and to be broken."

Alex moved over to the bed and sat down, running a hand through her hair as she stared at everyone in the room. Shaking her head she hated all this pressure, this weight on their shoulders, she was with Dean on the fact of why the fuck them? Heaven chaotic right now and what they got the opportunity of having it pushed onto them because why?

The tall male hunter moved over to Castiel and his voice came out a low growl, "Then when you find something out that is a lead and not just a 'we need to find the next seal' show us and come and tell us where to go looking." Blinking Castiel was gone and the room was just full of angry and stressed out hunters. Sam stalked over to a wall and punched, hand going clear through and he hadn't realized he'd done it till he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying his name.

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder, the kid was burning up, that little burst of anger made him break out in a sweat. "Getting kicked out of the motel isn't gonna help us any." He made sure that Sam met his eyes before clapping his hand on his brother's back. The gang was pissed off and stressed out, animals could pick up on that, Sorcha was ill tempered by the grumpiness of her face.

_Sam has a furry side now._

The sense of detachment had settled on Von again, she heard Sam hit the wall felt his anger wash over her like a soft storm wind. Yet her dark forest green eyes were focused on some unassuming spot of wallpaper, staring in between patterns of what could have been flowers. She didn't flinch when she heard the impact, blinking she came back from her far away thoughts, easing the wolf's stress, wasn't that something she had promised she would do?

Von stood in the same spot she had been since she entered the room, her orbs shifting to Alex on the bed only slipping off her body when she felt another set of eyes on her. Dean's. He was staring at her from over his shoulder, from her to Alex and back. Turning so that she could see him behind her she stared back, what was he staring at?

"Von or Alex should have the first shower," he thought a second, "or maybe you two can share, you were getting pretty close with each other in that circle."

"Really? One kiss! One fucking kiss!" Alex exclaimed.

Sam turned around in that moment and stared at Alex and then Von, his brows rising and heat entered his orbs like any red blooded male. "You two kissed?"

Face breaking into a smile Dean tried not to laugh at Alex's outburst, "C'mon, there's no shame in it and don't think about denying it, I could see a mile away that you liked it," the elder Winchester chided teasingly.

Von nodded at Sam's question, Dean had obviously seen the moment that they shared so what sense was there in denying it. She could see the piqued interest and the heat in Sam's blue-green eyes, what was it that he was expecting, what either of them was expecting?

Dean thought Von was nodding when he told Alex that she had liked it, his eyes widening in wonder. "Von liked it too, didn't you, otherwise why would either of you do it?"

Von's hands went to her bloodied, bruised face to cover the blush that was warming her cheeks more at the way the boys were staring at them than what Dean said, "I don't see how that's important," she defended meekly.

"Neither do I," Alex said, her eyes avoiding the brothers and Von.

In honesty she actually did enjoy it which didn't make sense but she did. One time experimenting and she actually liked the way girls kissed but she loved boys way better but kissing Von...she had kissed Von before but that wasn't anything this was way more, this was something and it just was weird.

Sam grinned wide, "Dean has a point."

_He may but it's not like it'll happen again, Von's a friend even though I'm still pissed at her and friend is something might be a little too good of a word for now but..._

"Stop looking at us like this," Alex whispered a blush coming to her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Von's attention went hesitantly to Alex then back to the brothers then she repeated the action again to see Dean nudging his brother, "Do you think if we pressure them enough they'll do it again?"

Sam's eyes lit at that, "Well I did miss it, I mean for someone who was used by Luka the way I was I think I deserve to see it."

_Is this really me talking? Dean has rubbed off on me._

Alex slowly peeked at Sam and Dean, then Von and then quickly diverted to the carpet.

_Great...now they have a plan._

_Deserve it?_

Von's eyes narrowed on Sam, trying to guilt them into it, that was the low of the low. To them it might be a novelty but to Von it had been much more, a shocking revelation that created more questions than answers. Forest green pools landed on Alex, avoiding everyone, Von wanted to do the same to curl up in the corner and hide from the intense attentions of the males in the room. She knew of their want to see it, perhaps more a need, Dean wanting to see it up close and Sam for the first time.

With her empathy Von could feel it which was pure compared to knowing what they think they needed, she felt what they think they needed. Sam more than Dean and not for the first time she hated her empathic traits because it made it hard to resist. What made it harder was that she remembered what Alex tasted like, the touch of her lips, those soft wet petals she wanted to lick and kiss. And being with Alex, the intensity, the _magick_ they shared between them, hauntingly familiar and comforting in its own confusing way. And that Alex wanted her but wouldn't make any demands of her and because in that small blink in time Alex wasn't mad at her, didn't hate her for the pain she had caused. Von left Alex's form to drop her own gaze to the carpet at her feet; she was somewhat ashamed by how she felt, the kiss it had been necessary she told herself.

"One innocent kiss, it's not asking much," Dean shrugged. He was pleasantly surprised that Sam was actually on board with this and not trying to guilt trip him into laying off the girls. But come one they had kissed for fuck sakes and it wasn't a goddamn kiddy dare, it was genuine.

"Sam's been through a lot, this would cheer him up," Von flicked her eyes up, missing Dean's sly grin then her eyes flicked to her peripheral where Alex was still on the bed. They've all been through a lot so Von starting thinking along the lines of shutting them up as opposed to making Sam and consequently Dean happy.

Alex stood up and removed her arms from her body, slowly walking towards the three she stopped before getting close to either of them. "Fine, but only because this would cheer Sam up not because of any other reasons. Got it?"

Sam nodded and raised his hands in apology before he watched and waited. Normally he wasn't like this but god he couldn't have been hornier. Which was that really a good thing with how hot he was? Sweating he was sweating and yet he was perfectly fine.

Exhaling Alex stepped closer to Von and swallowed. Why did she ever agree to this? That kiss in that circle was necessary and this was...well this was for pure entertainment for the guys. Placing one hand on Von's cheek she inched her face closer and then stopped. Was this right? It felt weird with people watching.

_We're actually doing this?_

They could have fought, denied the boys what they wanted but that would upset Sam and if he got too upset he might get angry and if he got angry with the moon inching closer... Only three days it would be here, Von was sure she wasn't the only one hating that walking on eggshells scenario or maybe it was more of a mine field. This was degrading, portraying two dumb high school girls that wanted to impress some boys or some porn stars live and in the flesh. Von tilted her head to the side and gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek.

Dean folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, "Nice try but that's not gonna cut it," he was being serious when this was ridiculous. Didn't they understand that that kiss had been much more than what it appeared to be?

Resuming her position Von closed her eyes and pursed her lips for the impending smooch acting like a little kid that didn't want to catch cooties. She didn't want to think this was going to be become a regular thing, because she couldn't understand it.

"And stop making that face," Dean told her, Von lifting her hand in his direction and flipping him off.

This was such a joke, Von wanted to curl up and cry and that was warring with the passion that was burning inside of her. The men were horny and Von had memories of Alex kissing her that were more loveable than terrible. Maybe this wasn't such a bad and awful thing. Von placed her hand over Alex's, pressing her cheek into the palm, opening her eyes to look at Alex; she drew upon that memory fresh and vivid in her mind. If they could enjoy it for themselves than they wouldn't hate themselves for doing it for others. As soft as butterfly's wings Von's lips rested on Alex's, eyes closed the sweetness of Alex's lips more than she could ask for. She loved Sam's lips but Alex's; they were like drops of honey with a spicy note at the end.

The moment Von's lips touched hers, Alex's eyes shut and she inhaled, pressing a little more but enough that it was pleasurable. She understood just from the look in Von's eyes what she was telling her and Alex could go along with that. But when she kissed Von it was like what she felt inside her earlier that forced that jump of power in that room, that told her to ask Von to control her, that said there was something missing in her memory and it involved Von.

Opening her mouth to the red head she slid her hands further back and into Von's hair, stepping closer at the sudden arousal lighting inside. Saying that this had been done before and that though it wasn't Von it still had been in a sense. Alex moaned into the kiss.

Sam's pants became too tight in that moment. His eyes were wide and his attention was stuck on the two girls he knew a lot of his life kissing before him. Shifting in his steps he unfolded his arms and amber slowly crept into his blue-green orbs.

_This has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen._

Bodies almost touching, Von ran a hand up Alex's back, loving the way it curved, beautiful, graceful. When Alex moaned it beckoned to Von and she released her hesitation, exploring Alex's mouth and replying with a soft moan of her own. That spicy sting, like too much cinnamon that burned but you wanted to keep tasting savoring the sweetness that came with it. Their bodies were almost flush now; tangled in the web of their growing passion Von was nearly oblivious that they had an audience.

Dean figured there would be more of a fight but when they started kissing they didn't want to stop. Like two insanely sexy magnets they were getting closer and closer together, he had to keep some composure; it was already becoming awkward with Sam in the room. Now he wanted to boot Sam out of the room praying to the powers that be that maybe, just maybe the girls would start getting too hot in those clothes and want to take them off, and then they could take a shower to get clean while he watched.

Alex's free hand moved down the side of Von's body, following the curves and to the hem of Von's shirt, snaking under slightly to feel some skin and she sighed. Von's taste was interesting and it made her hand grip Von's hip and massage. Separating for air she was quickly back for more, that surge inside her growing and then she completely separating, giving a small lingering soft peck before pulling back and running her hand through her hair.

_Holy fuck what was that?_ she thought.

He licked his lips and swallowed, "Wow," Sam growled happily in his chest. He wanted Von so bad right now but he knew that it wasn't just from that but from the moon. Combined it was a dangerous mix. Smelling everyone's arousal in the room though it didn't help much either.

"I'm just going to go and shower now," Alex said, excusing her and moving into the bathroom, grabbing her duffel on the way, closing and locking the door behind her.

Von plopped down on the foot of the bed, staring at the bathroom door a part of her was glad that Alex had stopped them because she knew now that she wouldn't have. Trying to regain her faculties her head pivoted to the boys, auburn hair tumbling down her shoulders, forest green eyes heavy with sex.

"Are you cheered up now?" she asked softly, nearly innocently, her gaze taking a drop down to Sam's crotch and then swinging over to Dean's to observe the results. Dean nodded; he was going to be happy for a good long while now that he had fresh material to fall back on if he was ever bored while doing research by himself.

"Very much so," Sam replied, chuckling a bit before he shook his head and then started to walk towards the front door. "I'm going to go and take a hose shower if there is one out back."

_Von care to join me? Not going to ask in front of Dean._

_What he's trying to say is that he needs a cold shower_, Dean thought because he was thinking the same thing, cold showers were one thing hosing off outside in the middle winter was another.

If this shabby motel actually had running water outside it was probably shut off this time of year to prevent water and ice damage. If Sam wanted to go out on the search for a cold garden hose he could knock himself out, Von was staying in the room. For one she was covered in blood from head to foot and it was broad daylight out and for another she was vulnerable to the cold add cold water and naked skin to the equation and you were lining up to catch an pneumonia.

She would have liked to have accompanied Sam but she wasn't in the mood for whatever he was in the mood for. If Alex and she had a thing she would have taken that over Sam right now, Alex would have been gentle, and she needed that. Von wondered if Sam was capable of being gentle anymore without going too far and losing himself to his animal impulses. Animals could be gentle too, nurturing, Sam had to open himself up to that side as well not only the bloodlust and the savagery.

_It will take time, I have to be more patient instead of wanting to push him, the moon isn't helping and it's his first. Lot's of things are going to change._

Dean was taking all this in from a rickety chair by the small closet next to the door, a silent question had been asked and Dean had a feeling he knew what it was about considering what had just transpired in the room. Leaning back he cringed uncomfortably at the way his bloodied jeans clung to his legs. "Von's about ready to pass out, she needs a hot shower, a glass of rum and the lumpy box that passes for a bed that she's sitting on."

It was an observation followed by what Dean recommended as treatment, out of all four of them Von was the most beaten to hell, she didn't heal like Sam or Dean and she had received more damage than Alex. The side of her face was one giant bruise and she had it before their final showdown with Luka which made Dean wonder where she had gotten it, a punch from one of the peasants?

_I know cuts and bruises she would have to be either tied up or sitting there letting whoever hit her over and over. I'm betting Vegas money that's not the only mark on her either._

888

Hearing the door shut to the main part of the motel room, Alex looked at the curtain in the shower and grabbed the soap finishing up on her body as she lathered, then rinsed she reached out for the towel and dried off. Scrunching her hair she wiped the vapor from the mirror and saw immediately the bruises. Blinking she tentatively touched one at a time and she lingered ever so slightly on her hip bone near where she hurt from Dean pummeling into her still. It didn't hurt so bad anymore in fact it was a good pain but she remembered Stef.

_I promised I'd try and get him out...regardless of the chaos he threw my life into with Dean when I found him again...he didn't deserve to be stuck there. He was the normal one...he was the good one..._

Placing down the towel with a sad detachment she rummaged through her bag to find a violet bra and matching panties which made her smile. She had missed the simple things in life. Sighing once that was over with, she grabbed a pair of white socks, put them on and then came the gray sweat pants that hung low on her hips. Picking up her duffel she walked out as she searched into her bag, going over to the bed on the right and setting it down. Running an absent minded hand through her wet but mostly dry strands that were starting to gain some wave she brought her attention up to the other two.

_I feel like I just walked into some cop show, and the detective Dean is trying to figure out something that could lead to answer to his case he opened up._

Dean dropped his hand to his side, Von's bruises healing on his face. He asked her three times if she had bruises anywhere else and each time she answered with a no, what could he do he was the kind of guy to press enough until he got the true answer but he didn't have it in him right now. And seeing Von this way was worrying him, hot kiss aside, she was acting like the life had been drained out of her. The red head had drained her batteries, all that power it couldn't have been unlimited and she was paying for it now. The reason why she wasn't telling Dean what happened? Either she didn't want him to touch her or she was protecting someone, she didn't have the bruises until after him and Alex had had their wild sex.

_I guess it doesn't really matter as long as she's alive. If that were true it wouldn't be bugging the crap out of me like this._

Von lapsed into lucidity again and Dean was beginning to wonder if getting her head smacked around like it did if it didn't mess up her brain somehow. She blinked and looked at Alex then up at Dean who was standing in front of her, "Is it my turn for a shower now?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, his eyes landing on Alex when Von passed him with her duffel in hand and closed the bathroom door behind her. The hunter wanted to know if Alex had any intel on Von's bizarre mood swings, anything would be better than him being alone in wondering what the fuck was going on.

Locking the door Von dropped her duffel by the sink and started to peel off her clothes starting with her boots. Down to her panties she inspected herself in the mirror, her pale body a mosaic of bruises and scrapes, from fighting and from Sam. She leaned over the sink to stare at the ugly bite mark on her shoulder, angry red with blue and yellow bruising around it. Sam would have had a twin bite on his shoulder except he healed, no evidence, no mark only the fleeting memory...

Gripping the sink and pushing back from it her hands traced over old scars, glimpses of things past shuffling through her mind as her hands touched upon each one before moving on. Her thighs and hips were a mess of bruises and she turned her back to the mirror, eyes widening and a startled noise coming out of her mouth without any time to stop it.

"I'm fine," she called after a knock came at the door and her name was called in question, she hoped the shakiness of her voice had been lost by the muffling of the door.

Slowly turning her head around, making sure it wasn't some trick of her weary mind or the bathroom light she studied the tattoo on her back. What was supposed to be a unique set of realistic wings with tribal accents done in black ink now looked like it had been done in red, burst blood vessel red. Tentatively touching the skin she poked and stretched it with the pads of her fingers, it wasn't ink at all, under her skin like veins, bruised veins.

"What...the fuck?" she whispered.

When had this change happened, was it something she should have noticed before now, how hadn't she? Eyes darting from the wings to the anti-possession tattoo…the pentagram was still black, the ink at her wrist was still black what caused the wings to discolor like this? Stepping away from the mirror Von didn't want to look at it anymore; she went to the shower and started the water after taking her shampoo and soap with her. Her nerves were frazzled as she tried to make sense of what was happening, one thing after another, never stopping or slowing down. At this rate it would never stop and she would keep tumbling down this hill and likely over some cliff to fall.

888

"How am I supposed to know Dean? I'm not really close with her as I was when we were 16," Alex replied when Dean questioned her.

_Hell just because of that weird connection thing that I felt between her and I now and then in that circle doesn't mean I'm buddy buddy with her again. God that felt amazing though...what am I thinking?_

Alex grabbed a gray tank top and pulled that on before she moved the bag off and lay down with a happy contented moan. "Oh god a real bed and clothes feel so good."

Dean sighed and slumped back into the chair he had been using, glad to allow Alex to be a distraction from a brain that had been prone to over thinking too much in the past weeks. He smiled even in clothes covered in grunge and blood it felt good to be back in the right time.

888

The hot water stung, pelting her skin reminding her of bruises earned and asked for. She wanted to feel better, let the water and soap wash away the blood and darkness, all she felt was empty. There had to be a name for what she was going through, some condition. Bipolar, schizophrenic, fucking Emo. Her rational brain wanted to wish it into existence giving it a name, giving it context would make it less scary.

Rinsed, scrubbed and rinsed again Von set foot on the small tangled bath mat outside of the tub and toweled herself off. Opening the med kit in her bag she tended to her bite wound, taping a patch of gauze over it once she applied some anti-septic and then wrapping up her slashed wrist after doing the same. Von's breathing turned uneven with the pain of stretching when she pulled on black panties and an unmatched brown bra. Taking a moment to collect herself she pulled out some baggy fleece pajama bottoms with Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon cover printed all over the legs and a long sleeved black top that covered her shoulders and the rest of the bruising.

Taking the towel to her hair one last time she emerged from the bathroom, shuffling over to the other bed furthest from the door. She made the effort to smile a little at Dean before she dropped her bag by the bed. Sitting on the edge she pulled herself up, the pillow between her and the wall and had her legs tucked against her chest.

Dean disappeared behind the bathroom door and Von reached across the nightstand to get the remote, holding it out in front of her pointing at the television. Ready to push the little red 'On' button her green orbs went to the front door, pausing in thought she wondered if Sam had found that hose he was searching for. Little droplets of worry started to collect in her chest, he had been gone a long time or maybe he hadn't Von wasn't sure she wasn't keeping an eye on the clock she was going by that Alex and her had both taken showers and Sam still hadn't returned. Now she was debating with herself whether to go out in search of him or to wait and stop worrying, it was a hard choice to make.

888

Sam had gone in search of the hose; in fact he had really gone in search for it when he heard talking, non stop talking in hushed voices. Narrowing his eyes in confusion he turned the corner of the building to find a group of people that carrying some weird equipment.

"Sh, Harry, find your center..."

"You try when you realize you left your voice recorder back at base camp!"

"That's why we pack extra's. Maggie give Harry one from the emergency stash."

_Who are these loons?_


	175. Chapter 175

**Note:**** Even though it isn't much of a break from the chaos and hard hitting stuff, it's still a break and we thought that the characters needed a much needed laugh from it all. We hope you enjoy it as well.**

Alex noticed where Von's attention was when she had sat on the bed and she turned her eyes there too. "Sam outside?" she asked, and the nod told her enough. "Come on, let's go look for long legs. I'm sure he didn't stray far."

Standing up, pulling on her boots and a zip up jacket she followed the red head out the motel room door, looking in every direction that was where she saw the tall and dangerous and he was talking to a group of what looked like comic con geeks. Alex stepped over to them with Von and she noticed they were talking furiously for who knows how long.

Alex's brows rose and she tried not to laugh, "Excuse me, Sam, who are your _friends_?"

Von remained quietly by Alex's side, looking from Sam to the other people questioningly, they looked like a Scooby Gang spoof, LARPing for all the wrong reasons. The two short males were eyeing Sam like he had done them some great injustice, it sounded like it concerned something that happened in Texas.

"They aren't-" Sam began.

Ed quirked his brows at the two women that were with Sam and he interrupted the tall giraffe. "I'm Ed Zeddmore and this is my colleague Harry Spangler. We are the leaders and founders of the paranormal team you may have heard of Ghostfacers," he introduced with a kind smile.

Staring at the sandy blond curly brave one with glasses, Alex sucked in her bottom lip to prevent any hysterical outburst, "Nice to meet you," she managed, "So why are you so furious with Sam? It seems you three know each other."

"Yeah, we know him," Harry burst in with a flurry of buttons on his down-filled vest, "him and his asshole partner tried to ruin us back in Texas," he accused not a smidge intimidated by Sam's hulking form as he puffed out his button decorated chest.

Von's lips took on a slight tilt, despite her moods she found these men peculiar and humorous, enough that she didn't want to hurt their feelings or provoke a defense by laughing at them. It was clear the Winchesters and these boys had encountered each other on a job, Ed and Harry among many fools who thought they were experts on the paranormal.

"Well I'll give you that his partner is an asshole," Alex commented.

_Though it differentiates from time to time. And he's a hot asshole at that._

Hearing someone exit a motel room and walk down towards them Alex knew who it was and she looked over her shoulder trying to appear innocent knowing he had heard her. Licking her lips she faced the 'Ghostfacers'.

"What are you doing here, besides making a fool out of yourselves with more monkeys at your backs?" Sam questioned.

_Even I could have handled that better,_Alex thought.

"In case you didn't know fresh bloods this place is haunted," Ed replied his attention back on Sam and then shifting to the newcomer Dean. What were two chicks doing with these douche nozzles?

_Only the asshole you're fucking..._

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the geek squad," Dean laughed congenially, the hint of condescension not missed. He arrived at the show in time to see the short dark haired guy, Harry, nodding his head with violent enthusiasm.

_Like I've said before guys like these wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the pesquitter. Fucking stoned amateurs._

"Didn't you guys learn your lesson last time, if there is a ghost here leave it to the professionals," the elder Winchester advised. If there really was a ghost maybe Von could put out her feelers to see if anything was going bump in the night.

"We _are_professionals," Harry corrected, shuffling his sights between all four of them, "so who are you two, assistants or groupies or something, what're doing with these guys, they're losers." He took a half step back when Dean glared at him from over Alex's shoulder.

Von laughed briefly, "You could say that." She had been studying their equipment since she saw them. "Are you guys making a show that's some pretty serious equipment you're carrying?"

Harry nodded some more, "Yeah, yeah we are but we're not gonna let these jerks near our cameras," he pointed at them accusingly and Dean's eyebrows shot up in answer, these guys were fucking ridiculous, "they seriously screwed us over last time."

"Oh?" Von dragged out the sound, pretending not to know anything about the Winchesters' capacity to screw people over though she was intimately aware of it on many levels.

"Oh I am a groupie alright," Alex muttered under her breath when she looked at Dean to see what he was doing to scare the little one.

"Listen if you want the real up close experience then you can join us. These douche nozzles are just show and muscle babies. We are the professionals here Miss..." Ed spoke his hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down act like the professionals they were.

"Alex and this is Von. We would be _honored_to join you but-"

"Great!" Ed said smiling triumphantly at Sam and Dean.

_They stole our investigation and now we are stealing their recruits. WWBD. That's all it is._

"Oh yeah just great," Sam narrowed his eyes and curled his hands into fists wanting to tear them limb from limb trying to not let the amber seep in. Von's hand on his forearm helped.

Von took her place by Sam, meaning to diffuse the bomb before it went off. A small side of her thought it was amusing that Sam was threatened by the nerds with the moon so close anything and everything could set him off if they had a pet hamster he could easily be as threatened by that as a man.

_Now I'm thinking about Sam eating hamsters_.

Keeping her hand on his arm she snaked her left arm behind his back, rubbing small circles at the small of his back to calm him down. Unfortunately the uncanny enthusiasm that these 'Ghostfacers' had was not contagious and Von still felt the tug of fatigue both physical and mental. On top of everything a cold wind was sneaking in from the North and Von's pajamas were not winterized enough to stop the wind from biting at her skin through the cloth. Which meant despite the fuzzy bearded blond one's interjection, she was going to have to bow out of this meet and greet.

Dean snorted, "Yeah, awesome, look we'd hate to cramp your style fellas so how about we just leave you to it, I'm sure Alex would love to join you," he gave her a pat on the back, "give her time away from the asshole." When she glared at him he gave a mock look of innocence and surprise.

"Style crampers," Harry emphasized with a nod lifting his camera to tweak a setting on it, "we've got a lot of work to do so if you don't mind letting us do our jobs we're done wasting time standing around with you guys." His eyes landed on Sam and Dean, and then detoured to linger on Von and Alex before tweaking another setting.

"Yeah, such an asshole he is, don't know why I'm with such a style cramper," Alex said, her face only visible to Dean as she shook her head and smiled at him trying not to laugh.

_It's because of the body I know it is...or maybe it's because of the talent in bed or the kissing...I don't know it's a lot of things._

Turning her attention back to Ed and Harry, Alex knew she wasn't getting out of this without a fight. Hell maybe she could have some fun even though she wanted bed, but hey a possible hunt was a possible hunt and anything to keep her mind off the fact that now that she was back in this time frame she was being hunted. "Lead the way Facers."

Ed nodded his head and did just that but stood by Alex to show her some of the equipment they were using so she could help out, also to learn what she knew and because hey a pretty girl. He couldn't help but give a glance at Dean like he had ruined pretty boy's chances at their groupie. Turning around to the camera that Spruce was carrying he began to speak about the history of the motel.

On the other hand Alex had dropped back a bit while walking with them and saw Dean watching them; an 'I wish you were here at this moment to share the fun with me' look was passed to him. Dean returned her look with a 'nice try but I'd rather not' one and waved at her friendly like before turning on his heel and walking back around to the room.

888

Sam went back inside with Von and he wanted to punch another hole into one of the walls. He was getting so riled up and for the stupidest, smallest things. Hell if the gang hadn't come to find him who knows what would be left there of the 'Ghostfacers'. Inhaling and exhaling he began to pace. "I hate that this doesn't get any easier."

_Especially since I need to fucking find Noah and rip his damn heart and throat out before I officially devour him._

That was another thing he had completely forgot about the dream with Moriarty, all that he learned. He had forgotten because he was focused on finding Von when he woke up and she wasn't there, getting to her, finding her and getting her warm, back to the Inn, away from the patrons of the Inn and then out on their path to get Luka and kill her. So much had happened since that dream that he had completely forgotten about informing Von. Hell, informing Dean and Alex because they deserved to know what was going on as well and why they needed to find Noah and kill him.

Alex might not be too happy with his want but once she knew what Noah was doing with Ruby...she might see his side of things and allow him the luxury of slaughtering the other wolf. Stain that white fur coating, the smile that deceived them and the lies that he fed them. Was all that he said about being a werewolf and controlling it bullshit or was it actually truth? They wouldn't know until they found him but then again did Sam really care?

"Von. I-" he broke off...they had just got back from the past and Luka's clutches, they were beat to hell and tired to boot with a side of amateur ghost hunters roaming around their current home. "Never mind."

_I'll tell you in the morning._

Von turned to Sam, grasping the curtains and pulling them over to block the outside light, when he spoke. Hearing nothing else come out of his mouth she removed her boots and jacket and shuffled over to the far bed in the dim light of the room. Sorcha had been on the bed, warming it when they came in and had since hopped off to take a place on the floor.

The dog eyed Sam warily but made no sounds against him, quietly observing him now that her eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark. The red head sat on the edge of the bed, staring into the darkness with an unreadable expression on her features. It was becoming a common habit and when she came back she couldn't remember where she had gone.

888

When he returned the curtains were drawn over and opening the door the room was dark, he assumed Von had gone to bed not inspecting the room too closely before he closed the door and plunged it back into near blackness. But when he walked further into the room right into…

"Oomph." Something solid he corrected his balance with a back step and grabbing the thing he had crashed into, finding it was Sam standing right in his fucking way. "Dude, what're you doin' standing..." he trailed off as his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw Sam with that brooding puppy face of his and he followed it back to the far bed to see Von sitting there in the dark.

This was getting downright creepy with how she was acting; he could handle shy Von, angry Von and hot Von but not creepy doll Von. Dean walked around the bulky form of his brother and stood in front of Von, passing his hand in front of her face.

"She's been doing this a lot since we got back," he said falling back on the bed in fright when Von's orbs suddenly flicked up to meet his. He hadn't expected her to move without warning and he was swearing up and down that he had seen something weird in her eyes in that brief second of movement.

Sam stepped towards the bed where Von was and he caught the movement of her eyes and he began to kick off his shoes, he still hadn't taken a shower and he quickly knelt down in front of Von when Dean had moved out of the way...well fell. "Von, are you okay?" he asked.

_I'd like to know before I even think about leaving you in this room without me by your side completely. Dean will watch over you but try not to freak him out too much._

Kissing her on the lips lightly when she nodded, he knew it was a lie but he exited the room and entered the bathroom anyways. Any sign of a sound that sounded off he was going to be right there for her. He even made sure to let Sorcha know to get him if something happened that Dean couldn't handle.

Wiping his hand down his face Dean composed himself, Von's focus was solely on him, he bet if he started swaying left to right she would follow. "Von," he needed to snap her out of this somehow, "you wanna tell me what's digging at you?"

A spark came back on in the red head's eyes, dull green turned warm with life, "I can still smell the blood." Her head dropped to stare at her hands in her lap, thumbs running over the pads of her fingers.

Dean nodded and leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs, "That's not what's bothering you," he revealed in a quiet whisper to prevent Sam from overhearing with his super dog ears.

"No," Von admitted.

Dean waited patiently for her to tell him what it was; the more he waited the more the answer was coming to the surface. It was everything, every damn thing from big to small, it was too much and she was struggling to be able to take it all on.

"She's inside me," Von added finally leaving Dean's brows to weave up in confusion, her hand rested between her stomach and chest and he thought she meant that she was pregnant. Then a neon sign came over his head and his eyes widened.

"Nemain?"

She nodded her face turning from detached to upset, "It's not like possession, not even close, it's worse I barely open up and I can feel_ everything_ and then I shut down completely like I'm going someplace but I can't remember where..." her eyes started to lose their light as she went back into herself.

Dean took her hand and squeezed it, "Stay here Von, don't go anywhere." He saw that strange flash in her eyes again but he wouldn't let go, "Are you picking up on anything in the motel, any vibes?"

Von stared dead into his eyes leaning closer, "You," she held his hand, "she's inside you."

"Nemain?" he guessed and frowned when Von shook her head.

"No," she answered.

888

Alex was trying so hard not to laugh right now. The words being whispered between the group was priceless. Better than daytime television. How could there be something in this motel though? Haunted? Highly unlikely but then again they really never stayed in a motel before that had activity or if it did they didn't know about it and it wasn't news worthy with a killed resident.

"Um...Harry is it?" Alex began looking at the button vested one that was practically as tall as her maybe even an inch taller which was amazing but he sure had a light of fire in the tiny action figure that was him. "How is this place exactly _haunted_? What's the story about it that clicked the light bulb?"

_I can't be overly nice but I can still have considerably kind behavior. Dean would be so proud._

She actually smiled at the thought a bit and it portrayed as interest and intrigue to what the man was going to say, what he knew. Poker face.

Harry ticked his head back to see the hot brunette that had joined them in their adventures and gave an awkward smile when she smiled at him, "There was an article in the newspaper a couple weeks back about a motel, the Hudson Motel outside of Grande Junction, Colorado. Well the whole article was about the tenants all seeing this one ghost of the lady that used to run the place that died back in '76. So we went digging and found out the woman killed herself using some razor wire and shot gun." He swallowed and adjusted his belt, his nerdy self getting all excited and then he coughed and acted nonchalant, "We're shooting the preliminary back story and doing an equipment field test before we get down and dirty with our investigation."

Ed had taken the lead with Maggie and hadn't even realized that the brunette that had joined them was talking it up with his friend. Alex thought that Harry was cute in that annoying, yet hyperactive bouncy Chihuahua way, and he did seem really passionate about learning about the paranormal so she couldn't help but smile at his excitement he was gaining. "Wow, that's very interesting," Alex said trying to sound like she really cared, when really she didn't give a shit, she wanted to go back to the motel room, sleep, be with Dean, sleep, be wrapped up in Dean's arms, sleep and need she continue onward with the list?

_Then again he could have saved me from going. Yeah I called him an asshole but hey he knew I was just joking. Now I'll never be free of the geek squad and is it just me or do these two...Ed and Harry keep checking me out?_

Her attention went to the camera man that was filming them now. "I'm not one for being filmed," she commented, trying so hard not to flip off the camera or even glare at it. Being nice was really hard.

"Neither am I," Ed lied, dropping back to side her, walking on the other side so then she was sandwiched between the two men. Alex made an 'oh' face before nodding her head.

_Dean...I'm so going to murder you..._

888

He was done with his shower as soon as possible, exiting in the towel and heading to his duffel, quickly grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on underneath before dropping it and running it through his hair. The temptation so high to just shake his head and let the water fly. It'd feel so good he just knew it, yet he refrained. Sam moved over to his and Von's bed and noticed that something had happened while he was in the shower; he tried to hear as much as he could but the damn running water made it kind of hard.

Climbing under the covers he leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes. He wanted to ask Von what was going on, what he missed and why she had that look on her face that said something happened between the two while they conversed. That made him a little angry that they were keeping a secret from him because he knew they wouldn't talk to him about it. It was how Dean and Von were, the secret keepers...then again he was too. Sam's hands were fisted into the sheets as well as the mattress and he hadn't realized the growl was coming from him deep inside his chest or that he was doing anything at all to cause attention until he again heard his name.

"Sorry," he said, the growl carrying it along his tongue as he spoke. No opening his eyes, they weren't his. The moon was getting closer damn it and each little thing was tearing him a new one.

Goosebumps moved along Von's skin to her spine and Dean tensed when Sam growled, their talk forgotten at the more present threat that was Sam's anger. Dean remained on guard while Von moved over the sheets towards Sam to calm the savage beast inside of him. To Dean this was never going to be familiar or a welcome change, this was one more curse added to the list that existed in their lives. If it were just him and his brother he wasn't sure how he'd manage, he'd do it because he had to but the toll it would take...Alex and Von made it more bearable it was nice to have someone to wrap your arms around to help you forget. He was grateful that Von was around to help Sam, she was definitely something else other girls would have ran a long time ago if this kind of shit had been thrown at them.

_Alex...I've got to be the luckiest son of a bitch alive to have found a girl that puts up with my bullshit..._

Von sat next to Sam, over the sheets with her legs out in front of her and she lifted a hand to play in Sam's damp brunette strands. She had always had a fascination with his hair, loving to run her hands through it, feel its softness, comb her fingers through the shaggy mess like petting a dog. She didn't want to think about it that way, she didn't want to think about anything other than comforting Sam and making him feel better. His body was one giant ball of stress that resonated through every fiber of his being. Von wanted to massage that tension away but she wasn't sure what affect that would have on him, relaxation or would it get him more riled and excited?

888

Alex had finally gotten away from them, getting the chance to say she was really tired and even played it up by teetering now and then with her eyes fluttering shut. Making it back to the motel room she entered, finding that she had missed something Alex removed her jacket and kicked off her combat boots before walking over to the bed that Dean was sitting on.

Sam's muscled relaxed at Von's hand in his hair, his hands released and he slumped his shoulders. He had heard Alex come in but he didn't act on anything, he was too focused on what was doing, it was helping to calm him down and he couldn't explain it. Slowly shifting downwards underneath the covers Sam then fluttered his eyes open just as the amber was seeping out of the blue-green that were his eyes. "Thank you..." he breathed with a lazy smile.

Hearing the thanks for whatever Von was doing, Alex smiled slightly, pulling back the covers and climbing under. She needed sleep, sure she had been acting way tired in the parking lot with the gang but now that she was in the embrace of the bed of 2008 she was glad to be back in heaven. "Oh sweet merciful fuck...you feel so good bed...I'm never leaving you again even if it means I have to bite body parts of whoever dare tries to drag me away from you," she groaned into the pillow, ears perking up at Sam's laughter filling the room.

It seemed like a long time since she had heard that hearty laugh. He was going to be going through some tough times with the moon coming up and when the moon was finally there...but she knew he'd still be that same Sam, he was the same gentle Sam she knew from her childhood and the one she knew before the infection. Sure he had a temper problem and that didn't help his new addition of being the Hulk with fur...he was still Sam and she loved her friend the tall Sasquatch. Looking up at Dean where she lay she knew she even loved Dean, the asshole she was fucking.

Von's heart soared at the sound of Sam's laughter, the cloud that had settled on her was now less dark and a smile warmed her face. Kissing his forehead she smoothed back his hair, Alex was right the bed felt good even if it was uneven in spots, it felt even better with Sam in it. Moving away enough Von inched the blanket back, quickly returning to Sam to snuggle against his back, spooning him while her hand went back to lovingly playing in his hair.

She was tired, beyond it to that mind numbing in between-ness of wakefulness and slumber. Now that the moment had arrived though she found that she could not sleep. Some unknown obstacle was keeping her awake, she might have minded but she had Sam to keep her mind and body occupied. Smiling to herself she found some comfort in Sam's presence the sound of his laugh playing on repeat in her mind.

Dean's smirk broke out into a laugh, Alex was funny enough but it was damn good to hear Sam laughing. Down to his boxers he climbed into bed alongside Alex, taking her in his arms and planting a kiss on her neck. "Mm," he groaned with a cocky grin, "you're right about the bed," he released her allowing them both to get comfortable, keeping one arm slung loosely over her while they did so.

888

**December 9th, 2008  
1:00 AM**

Alex was having a wonderful dream, one about sleeping and how good it was to sleep and then came the fucking knocking that jarred her awake. No one would be waking up to get it from the other bed and she knew that Dean could sleep through anything. Groaning she removed Dean's arm from around her waist, standing up slowly as she made a semi loud unintelligible noise, walking around to the other side of the bed after hearing the voice outside the room, she flipped the covers over and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Y're cm'n wth m' Dn..." she mumbled, tugging until he was on his feet and she dragged him to the front door of the motel room, undoing the latch and the chain she swung it open and glared at the group before her, if she wanted she could have freaked them out by going all blue-black eyes on them but decided better in the end. "Fuck off."

Ed's brows rose and he then stared from Alex to Dean how she was holding his hand and like they had been in bed. Were they-"We were coming by to see if you were ready to continue with us now that it's night," he said.

"First off, I'm fucking tired, second I'm fucking tired and three I'm fucking god damn tired and you just fucking woke me up! You think that these two are butt fuck assholes, yeah well when you get to know them they aren't that bad even though I thought the same way about this blond marble standing beside me not long ago. Now guess what? I'm fucking him. No I'm not some slut, no I'm not some fucking whore, I'm a fucking god damn hunter and you better fucking leave us all the fuck alone you dip shits! I'm going to pull out my mother fucking gun if you don't fucking back the fuck off and go straight to hell where they can rip the pretty amateur flesh off your weak jumpy bones!" Alex yelled, her grip on Dean's hand not tightening or loosening but her other hand was pointing at them before she reached to the side, catching something in her peripheral finding it was stationary she flung it at them. "HOBSON MOTEL YOU FUCKING MORONS!" With a turn to Dean she actually kissed him. "I'm taken fuckers." Slam.

Once the door was shut she locked it and was tugging Dean back to bed. Releasing his hand she climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, grumbling more obscenities and she was sure that Sam and Von had woken up a bit, which Sam had but he fell asleep once he knew that it wasn't a threat but just Alex being Alex. Sounded like she had given the poor dudes hell...even they didn't deserve her thunder, but he wasn't about to go out there and apologize to them either.

Dragged out of bed. Kissed. Dragged back to bed. If Dean had been more awake he might have been confused but he quickly resumed his spot under the warm sheets finding his hands lazily wandering over Alex's body. She had done something that had turned him on but his brain was too fuzzy to figure out what that was. Soon his hands stopped, one tucked somewhere between them and the other resting at the small of her back, mumbling inaudibly with a contented sleepy smile on his stubbly face. Dean nodded off seconds later as if nothing had happened back to happy dream land.

Von thought she would never fall asleep and as things settled down she lay in bed in silence with nothing but her troubled thoughts. She tried very hard to relax to find some means to ease her body and mind into that beautiful peaceful slumber that she needed so badly. In the end it was not by her own devices but Sam that came to her rescue, the soft rise and fall of his chest and the gentle beating of his heart were what lulled her to sleep at last. And she fell to sleep with an arm wrapped protectively around him.

Then before the angry voice could fully invade her thoughts a loud bang caused her heart to jump and her body to flinch. Her eyes snapped open to the darkness and the cold air that had not yet reached her side of the room and as the space settled once again she was left with the struggle to regain what she had lost. Sighing sadly to herself her hand repeated a stroking motion over a small patch of Sam's body. She hoped it wouldn't irritate him or wake him too much, she only wanted to ease her rattled nerves, and how pathetic was it that she had gotten jumpy over a slammed door. Closing her eyes she focused in on Sam's breathing, his steady, calm heart. Her lips planted a soft kiss on the back of Sam's shoulder.

_Go to sleep now, just go to sleep...please..._


	176. Chapter 176

**December 9th, 2008  
3:13PM**

They had checked out of the motel early and had been on the road for some time. Sam was in the Nova with Von and Sorcha knowing that if he had another spas moment he had her right beside him to calm him down. The more the hours ticked by the more anticipation was riding his body, he was practically buzzing with energy and the need to shift. Closer and closer. Right now they were headed to Bobby's so they could lock him in the panic room. Who knew how it would stand up to a brand new werewolf, uncontrolled...hopefully Von could reference the room just in case. A precaution.

"Tell me this will turn out okay...tell me I'll still be me and not an enraged animal twenty-four seven. I need the reassurance even though I know it's a lot to give and it might be deemed useless. But I just need something," he said, breaking the silence in the car.

The first time he had spoken 9 o'clock that morning when he had explained to Von, Alex and Dean what he found out about Noah. How could he trust a demon, was a main concern voiced by Dean and Alex to a very high degree. Alex couldn't seem to understand that the Noah she would do this but he could tell she was trying. Even he saw she knew Noah was somewhat capable of it. Sam was jittery, excited, scared, nervous and tired. When would their lives calm? When would they get a break from the hard hitting chaos their lives had become? Chances were with who they all were...never.

"This will turn out okay...because I'll make it," Von promised setting her jaw in determination. After hearing about Noah that was all she had her mind set on, finding the bastard and making him suffer.

_If what he said about werewolves is bullshit we're going to have to come up with a new plan._

The steering wheel was dealing with Von's anger, white knuckles vice gripped around the leather. She didn't know jack from shit about handling a werewolf, she didn't raise them or care for them and she sure as hell didn't love them all that she was doing and had done she was making up as she went along. Nothing better to go on than instinct because no one had published an 'Idiot's Guide to Raising Your Werewolf'.

Letting out a much needed sigh she spared a glance at Sam who was lost in the wintry scenery that passed outside the passenger window. The snow had spread everywhere giving that perfect untouched illusion of peace, right now Von hated that more than anything and hated herself that after all these years of being on the road and knowing what she did and what she was that she couldn't accept one simple fact. Von MacKinnon would never find that peace.

888

Alex tapped her fingers on her thigh. So much was going on. They had just got back yesterday to reality and then things piled. Those dweebs, but she took care of that and the others had asked about the noise, especially Dean who hadn't even remembered fully on what happened. Now Noah. How could he do this? She thought she knew him and then there was Ruby, she didn't want to get into that but it begged the question...Did Ruby tell other demons that she was alive? Was it a different demon? She wanted to know, but the temptation wasn't fully there to call Ruby up. Right now she didn't want to deal with those two and if she did she might just kill them.

Though she was silent and thinking to her, the radio wasn't. Alex wasn't even aware that she had been changing the station without touching it. Not until Dean spoke up. Blinking she glanced at him. "Sorry," she apologized as the radio settled on the station it had started on when they first got in the car.

_Almost to Bobby's...a good distraction._

Dean flicked his eyes over to Alex then back to the road, he was just glad that the radio was the only thing of his car that she was messing around with. Heaped on top of all the shit he didn't want to be worrying about his car. He knew that bitch Ruby was no good and had told Sam as much he wasn't going to admit any time soon that he'd been hurt that Sam wouldn't believe him. Now they had the cold hard proof that the demon was up to something and using those closest to them to make sure it happened.

Noah wasn't going to go easy and they weren't going to make it any better for him once they found the traitorous bastard. Dean cursed himself for not being able to see it, he should have, there had to have been a sign that he missed. He could make excuses as long as his arm, he let his guard down because Noah knew Alex and also because of what happened to Trevor...And because he wanted to believe that there was a way to help Sam and now he thought is was all bullshit a fat steaming pile of it.

No expert existed on the husbandry of Lycanthropes and if they did they had probably already been eaten by one or turned into one. Von was the closest thing they had and she killed the damned things, but she hadn't killed Sam love and friendship got in the way of that. After his first change they would see if that had been a good decision or not.

"Home sweet home," Dean announced at the sight of the scrap metal archway reading 'Singer Salvage Yard', it was good to be somewhere familiar after coming back from the past. The Impala led the way with the Nova close behind and the pulled up side by side, Dean cutting the Impala's engine with Von following half a second later with her Nova.

Alex stepped out of the Impala and grabbed her duffel bag, waiting for the others so then they had all eyes on Sam as they headed to the front door and knocked, piling in at the sight of Bobby and him ushering them inside. Sam looked a little like he was about to burst, some fine carved top. One wrong exhalation and he'd have their heads. Saying their pleasantries to the old hunter the brunette moved up the stairs and down the hall to the room with the bunk bed only to find that it was no longer a bunk bed that occupied the room but an actual king size bed.

"Huh, getting fancy on us Bobby or are you just tired of us finding other places to go?" Alex breathed with a small laugh, going to the left side of the bed and sitting down, running her hand through her long strands.

_Everything is fucked up. What's going to come barreling at us after we deal with Noah? After we deal with Sam's first change in three days._

"Doesn't mean he's not going to be pumped up with anger and outbursts before then...the moon will be tugging like no other I bet." Swinging her legs up onto the bed Alex needed sleep, regardless of how much she had slept in earlier and last night...she hadn't really gotten much sleep when they were in Luka land and now that they were out she was really tired. Sleep. Rest. Bed. Food sounded amazing too but she knew that once that was done one of the gang would come up and inform her. Closing her eyes Alex drifted off.

888

Sam watched Alex head up the stairs like he was watching a mouse scuttle across the floor with cheese. Wait till the time was right. No. Blinking he turned his attention away and entered the study/living room, heading over to the couch and plopping down, his bag on the floor beside him. He couldn't sleep upstairs with Von it would be too dangerous, he was already walking a thin line last night sleeping with her but could they have done? Chained him to the headboard and hoped he didn't break them? It wouldn't be hard.

If he got too out of hand before he was needed to go down to the panic room then he would have to go down there earlier. Would he have to stay down there from now till the moon was officially done with? It made sense but it made him glare and growl at the three in front of him. They would do it, they would prevent him from freedom, from the outside, from running, stretching out to the world and hunting. Roaming around for a fresh kill for celebration, for the starting feast to the event.

He hadn't realized he had snapped at them until he nearly fell off the couch onto his hands and knees but he caught himself and scooted back on the couch. What was wrong with him? Sam placed his head in his hands and shook his head, his breathing border lining panic at everything he was doing, thinking and feeling. It would only get worse...how many times did he have to keep remembering that part? Why couldn't he realize he was doing things when doing them? Why did someone or something have to bring him out of it and make him see the actual thing?

_I hate this._

All three diverted their attentions fully to Sam and it was Bobby that returned his gaze to Von and Dean knowing what was happening with the boy but still questioning. Hell if he knew how Sam was supposed to be reacting, as far as he was concerned it was still too soon by a day to be generous for him to be getting twitchy.

_But then Sam's already shown he ain't the average._

His behavior mirrored when he was initially infected and none of them had any idea if this would always be a fluctuating circumstance or if Sam would eventually gain some stability over time and with experience. Until then they had to be prepared for whatever came their way, planned or otherwise.

"He's hungry," Von defended though she knew it was more than that and she let it show in her eyes to let Sam know she understood.

They were going to cage him until the moon was done her cycle and that knowledge was what made the Alpha side kick in and show his vehemence towards being locked down. Von knew that Sam had already guessed going by his mood that they may have to secure him in the panic room sooner than they had anticipated. But if that was what needed to be done to keep everyone, including Sam, safe than that's the way it was going to be.

"I'll make dinner," Von turned towards Bobby and then Dean, "do you mind watching him while I'm in the kitchen?" It wasn't really a question. Either they didn't watch him and he started to act up or they watched him and tried to prevent him from acting up.

Bobby waved her off to let her do her thing and Dean followed Bobby as far as a chair before he slouched down in it scratching at his stubble and letting his hand fall back into his lap. The elder hunter went back to his desk and to his books careful to keep one eye on Sam at all times. But could they really give him the silent treatment, behaving like Sam was a prisoner when this was a home to him? The awkward silence and stolen glances would drive one of them nuts and that one would be Sam.

Animals, they could sense things. Even if Sam was still human he would have been the first of the three to voice his annoyance. What to talk about was another matter, the topic would have to be chosen carefully, in Sam's state anything could set him off. No talking about food, chicks...important topics like what to do with Ruby and Noah were just as likely to stir the wolf in Sam's blood.

_Fucking everything will piss him off at this point..._

Eyes were on him, no talking and he couldn't see them but he knew they were doing it. Sam snapped his head up and his hands went to the coffee table, flipping it up after a long time of going through what they were putting him through and he stood abruptly. "STOP STARING AT ME!" he growled, stalking over to the desk and stopping when he felt his brother stand to attention and pull out a tranquilizer gun. When did he grab one of those?

Bringing his attention to Dean, Sam glared at him before his face calmed and he whimpered, falling onto his knees and rocking back and forth while his hands were in his hair. Too much, too damn much and there wasn't enough to take it away. Freak. Monster. He had seen that look that Von had given him, that she understood...she understood? Yeah right, she wasn't facing a full blown bone recalculation and fur popping out of every place. She wasn't in the position of extreme anger, the moon coaxing her and brushing her hand down his spine to make him shiver and shake. God he was shaking.

"It's only going to get worse...It's only going to get worse..." he kept repeating as he whimpered, closing his eyes to make the amber disperse out of them.

Von rushed back into the study when she heard Sam shouting and dropped to her knees beside him on the floor. Finding the strength she pulled Sam to her, running a hand soothingly through his hair as she cradled him. Dean loaded another round in the tranquilizer gun that he had been keeping tucked in the waistband of his jeans ever since he stepped out of the Impala and into Bobby's house. The dose was enough to take down an elephant and for a werewolf Dean guessed by the dosage that it would be enough to keep Sam under for a good few hours.

"We can't keep him up here," Von said, hating that it had to be done and sooner than they wanted. Dean nodded and holstered the gun in his waistband, crouching down to give Von a hand with his oversized brother.

"Is the room ready?" he asked Bobby who had since moved from around his desk to see about helping them.

"As ready as it'll ever be," the hunter nodded his brow furrowed so deep it added more shadows and worry lines to his face.

Dean managed most of Sam's weight, he needed constant adjusting when he struggled and Dean was losing his patience wanting to knock Sam's lights out or plug him with another tranquilizer dart. Nothing was more awkward than trying to keep your balance when lugging around a flailing Sasquatch in a fireman carry.

"It's okay Sam, calm down." Von was there every step soothing like a lullaby and when they got to the stairs that's when another problem arose. If Dean thought it was a bitch to haul Sam around on flat solid flooring how would he handle carrying over two hundred pounds of half-conscious man down a flight of rickety wooden stairs.

"You're probably gonna say no but wouldn't it be easier if I just sort of ya know dropped him down the stairs?" Dean observed the steps at his feet and caught Bobby in his peripheral.

"Are you a fuckin' idjit, no ya can't drop yer brother down the damn stairs," Bobby shouted and Von didn't have to say anything her face perfectly expressed what Bobby had just said.

Dean shrugged and sighed, "Told ya you'd say no," he dismissed and set Sam down outside the door. Maybe he was a fuckin' idjit, Sam could still move, they could help him down the stairs.

_Yeah, 'cause he'll be fuckin' willing to do that_, Dean thought cantankerously and his eyes fell on Sam who was murmuring to himself, had he even stopped. The sight twisted Dean up inside.

"Sammy, we need to take you down to that room," he reasoned.

"It's only going to get worse...it's only going to get worse," Sam continued, he hadn't even paused he'd kept at it and he could feel the tranquilizer working on him and so his words were slurred and his attempts at trying to get Dean to let him go were slowing down but he was still very awake and active. Shouldn't it have knocked him out by now?

When Dean spoke Sam's blinked and met his brother's eyes, pained and confused he shook his head and pushed at Dean to stay away which only caused his body to go backwards down the stairs and he rolled to a halt at the bottom on his side. Sam groaned but it didn't hurt so badly, what the fall did healed and the sound of hurried steps down the wooden stairs made his eyes turn lazily up to the three.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as they helped him to his feet and Dean began to drag him towards the panic room door. Seeing it triggered something in his brain and he snapped stopping them in their tracks and placing all his weight and more into staying put. "I'm not going in there. I'm not being trapped and caged up. I'll be good I swear, I'll try. I'll try damn it! Just don't lock me away!" he shouted.

When Sam fell Von leaped down the stairs after him with Dean right on her tail, they gathered him up and as soon as it came to getting him to the panic room door it became a tugging match. The scene playing out had startling similarities to when a dog refused to step inside the vet's office, and if they could speak English their words would bear resemblance to the ones slurring out of Sam's mouth in anguish.

"Sam, none of us like this but it's for your own good," Dean grunted plying Sam with his weight to get him to budge, the bastard was a like a rock, a rock that scrambled and wailed on occasion when he lost his footing or wanted mercy. And they all wished they could give Sam the mercy that he asked for, he deserved at least a sliver of it but the risks outdid the desire to be kind.

Von steeled herself against Sam's pleading, she wanted to give in to the terrified puppy, and he was scared Von felt it in every bone of his body. The want to tell them to stop was strong, but if Sam was putting up this much of a fight now how bad would it get when the moon's call was no longer a lonely whisper but a siren song. They had to do this now if it was going to be done at all.

Straining against Sam she eased up slowly but not enough to give him and edge. "What if I stayed in the room with you?"

Dean jerked his head towards the red head, "Von, no," he objected shaking his head and looking at her pleadingly.

Von shook her head at him, "Will you go in the room if I stay with you...until the moon comes?"

Head snapping to Von he lost concentration on staying put and that was when they pushed and he stumbled to the door. Bobby opening it he tensed up once more. "I can't allow you to do that because that's dangerous and I'm not going in there. Please Von don't let me go in there, don't put me there. I'll go insane, I need the outside, I need freedom, and I need not steel walls and an enclosed, locked up room."

_You can't be anywhere near me, I don't want to hurt you._

Feeling another dart being place into him his body jerked slightly before his legs gave out and he slumped. "You can't go in there with me, you can't put me..." he broke off, his eyes fluttering shut and then opening, fighting the tranquilizer. "Pl...s...V...n...D...n..." With one last closing of his lids he was out, two dosages of that stuff and it had settled the beast to sleep for now. When he woke up though would he be angry or understanding?

"I'm still going back in there," Von affirmed once they had placed Sam on the cot in the middle of the room. The three of them had stepped back outside to discuss what was to be done next.

"It's stupid and it's reckless, I should know I'm a professional when it comes to self-endangerment," he shook his head when Von started to shake hers, emotions of anger and sadness warring in her eyes. She told Sam she would be in the room with him regardless if anyone else liked the idea or not, it was a promise.

"What do you think is going to happen when he wakes up in that room alone? Sam's going to think we abandoned him there, the last place he wanted to be. He's going to be scared more than he already is, angry and he's going to feel betrayed," she shot back but Dean still wasn't convinced.

"Maybe she's gotta point Dean, this ain't some passing notion, he's gonna remember how we treated him and let's hope he comes to understand why we did what we did but we shouldn't be treating him like a monster we should be helping him," the elder hunter came to Von's defense as he tried to see the coin for both it's sides.

"Damn it." He didn't believe this was becoming the plan; he didn't want to see Von hurt. "Out of all of us you know what he's capable of." Von's reaction confirmed his suspicions, Sam had done what he never thought Sam could do, and he had hurt her. "And you want to be in the same room as him when he's like this? One second he's a month old puppy and the next he's Cujo," Dean swung his hand out to gesture to his brother lying unconscious on the cot to emphasize his point.

"If he's angry when he wakes up I WILL deal with it, none of you think I understand, neither does Sam. But I was the one with that collar around my neck, I hungered and craved as a werewolf would, my bones broke and shifted and my skin boiled and I went furry. You have no idea how hard it was for me to ignore and control every impulse and urge and I lost myself to it so many times I..." she blinked back angry tears, she almost missed it, making herself certain that the use of the collar had left her mind more cracked and messed up than she at first thought. "I'm the only one here that has any insight into what he's really going through, I might not have felt the pull of the moon or the sway of a witch but I promised him I would stay with him until the moon came."

888

Alex awoke with a start, the racket and yelling was extremely loud and she found herself rushing down the stairs, down the hall and to the panic room in the basement when she couldn't find anyone on the main floor. Skidding to a halt at the very door she saw Sam unconscious on the cot and the three hunters in the room talking next to him.

"Not even asleep for ten minutes and already an outburst?" Alex asked. "What happened?" Being explained to and then hearing the latest information on Von staying in the same room with him after that...the reasons given for it when Alex allowed Von to tell her side of the idea it wasn't too bad. Yeah not entirely smart but Von could hold her own.

_She keep trying to prove that to everyone and putting self in harms way. Gains all the fucking attention. What do I get?_

She exited the room and began to head upstairs. Von had been about to cook something but now that wasn't a possibility with her decision. Alex wasn't a bad cook but she really didn't like to do it. Pulling out some eggs and frozen potato slices from the fridge, she warmed the big electrical skillet before adding the ingredients all at once. Dinner would be done in a jiffy and she was happy to find Bobby stocked up on Italian dressing for this very meal.

"Food!" Alex shouted twenty minutes later as she shut off the skillet and set out bowls and silverware.

_I'm a regular Suzie Q...yeah right._

888

When the dinner bell sounded none of them budged. "I'm not leaving," Von stepped foot in the panic room with her back partially to Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes, "We've established that, I'll grab you a plate." He turned on his heel and started towards the stairs swinging back around when Von told him she wasn't hungry. "Don't give me that crap," he accused, "I know you but you're eating that's non negotiable."

Dean stalked past Bobby on the stairs and the elder turned to give Von a shrug that said 'he's right ya know'. Von knew he was too, food was as vital an energy source to her as to anyone, she couldn't siphon energy off of people like Luka could and good would she be if she was weak. Resigning herself to a spot by the door she sat cross legged with her back against the salted iron wall, her gaze level with the cot in the middle of the room. While she waited for Dean her mind wandered but not too far from the subject at hand, caring for Sam and how to deal with Ruby and Noah.  
_  
One thing at a time, Sam comes first_, she told herself pulling one of her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on it.

The temptation was there to close her eyes, block out the distraction of sight in order to think more clearly, instead she set her eyes on one of the bolts holding the cot upright. Von had a bad feeling that Sam would be furious when the sedative wore off and the Alpha in him would want to take that out on the closest thing. Since there was nothing else in the room aside from bolted down empty gun cabinets, a cot and Von, Von was placing her money that Sam would go after her. She was prepared to deal with whatever Sam would do and she would keep her word. Whenever Sam woke up he would know she was there and she would help him with his condition until the moon's influence became more than he could resist.

888

"She's an idiot," Dean said at length while he waited for food with an empty plate in hand.

"You think you'd have done any different if you were in her shoes?" Bobby remarked as he dished out a decent helping for himself and stepped out of the way to let Dean through.

Dean sighed in frustration and admittance, if Dean was Von and he had mojo up the ying-yang and had a way of helping Sam through this more than he did then he would be the one in that room and not Von. "She's still an idiot."

"Yer all idjits," Bobby countered and forked a mouthful of food and started to eat, "but if Von has that knowledge tucked in 'er belt then she's the one that's gotta be in that room."

He pinned Dean with a look and the man nodded. Shoving a mouthful of food in his mouth Dean chewed and swallowed; licking at the sauce on the corner of his mouth and repeating step one. "This is really good," Dean pointed his fork at the plate while he talked around his food and shoved another mouthful in his awaiting pie hole.

Alex smiled where she sat eating, "Thanks, not much hard work but its light." Taking a fork full herself she sighed, it was a nice comfort meal, something to get her mind off the madness, and the taste pulled her under that she remembered where she had learned this from.

_Mom taught me when I was six how to cook and we'd make this whenever dad was out of the house...working..._

The smile left her and she continued to eat, memories before she was eight were hard to be happy about when she thought of them. It always got shot down by what happened from then till she ran away, till she got sucked back into their clutches again...there was so much history there she wanted buried and it had gone well until as of late.

"This is going to be really stressful on all of us...which is why I am planning personally to begin searching for Noah. If we let our minds get too wrapped up in the pain of watching this transformation of Sam we might lose him, he could leave the country and I know like the rest of us here that Dean hates to fly as well as the fact the dangerous factor. He can't be too far, he has either run off to Ruby or he has gone to the cabin where his brother and Trevor stayed the time of the accident..."

They had called Bobby to inform him on the ride there about the Noah situation and he wasn't a happy camper with the fellow like them. A friend betrayed them. Bobby and her the most, they knew him longer than anyone in the house and fuck, now they had to go and hunt down another one of the McMillan's, kill another one of them and how would Trevor's mom deal with that? A son lost and then a soon to be dead brother-in-law as well.

_Noah dug his own grave the moment he decided to be with Ruby...he signed his own fucking death warrant when he stepped foot into this house and fed us fucking shit and played us._

Alex stopped eating when the popcorn in the pantry started to pop and push it open. Quickly standing up she went for the trashcan and began to scoop what had fallen into it as well as the rest of the bag that had been done in. She really needed a better handle on her abilities and she thought she was getting a little better...though right now and earlier seemed to show her that was wrong.

_Stupid emotions, why can't someone just rip them out of me? Then again isn't someone going to do that and more to me already?_

"Which would be most likely?" Dean leaned back against the counter thinking about it. Was Noah the kind of guy to seek solace after all that he had done or to go back to Ruby to report? "Do you think he knows that we're after him? We just got back for all we know he thinks he succeeded in getting the job done." Ruby wanted Von out of the way and bad Dean could only guess what the demon bitch would try next. If broken hearts and broken trust didn't work then in Dean's mind the next step was death which would remove Von permanently from Ruby's path.

"He'd know that I would mention the cabin but I'm guessing that Ruby and he don't know that we know anything all. Hell Noah could probably be on the run from Sam because of him being furious for what he did and showed Sam but I think he'd be pretty confident that Sam wouldn't come after him as well...chances are it could be either one depending on how much he knows," Alex explained. Finally something clicked. "Actually if I am pretty positive if I were to call him and pretend that I was distressed about Sam and Von's split and fighting that maybe we can track the cell phone number..."

_Not bad Tatiani. Not bad._

Alex slowly grinned at the idea, it wouldn't hurt, maybe call him, start up a conversation so then he can comfort her then she'd get so upset that he'd say for her to call him back the next day. Hell knowing Noah he would feel bad enough he would say to call every night so then she had someone to talk to after she would say that even her and Dean were in a rough spot. A little bit of lying could lead them a long way. Then another idea hit her but she wasn't going to voice it out loud.

Ruby. Ruby wouldn't know about things that had happened and what they knew just as well as Noah, but it didn't hurt to call her up anyways despite her animosity towards the demon at this point in time. Get information out of the bitch and still play the game. It would hurt Alex though when she did find Noah, when they did get him and do whatever to him. There would be no quick death that she was certain of because she as well as the others wanted him to suffer long and hard. But when he did get killed by their hands and tools she would hurt, she would miss him and she might possibly cry.

"How does that sound?" she asked taking another big bite, standing up and going back to the skillet to get some more. Alex had made sure to make enough to feed a super bowl group of men to last the whole game.

_Can never get too big of a skillet when dealing with hunters and now currently a werewolf under the roof._

Polishing off his plate Dean nodded, "Sounds better than the nothing we've got." He set his plate in the sink and took a clean one from the cupboard for Von. They were placing their hopes in Noah not knowing his plan hadn't worked, like he said, it wasn't a bad plan. "Taking care of that now would be better than later," he heaped on the food and stuck a fork in it, "before Noah finds out we're sticking it like the Brady's," he picked up one of the pieces of potato on Von's plate and popped it in his mouth with a smile.

Leaving the kitchen he walked down the hallway and down into the basement taking a right and entering the panic room. Von took the offered food without question but stared at the quantity of it.

"I know how much you can eat," Dean pointed out and took a seat next to Von on the floor, giving a grunt when he adjusted his legs, bent at the knees with his wrists resting on them. Resting his head on the wall behind him Dean picked at a hangnail on his thumb with his ring finger and flicked the dead piece of skin he successfully tore off. There was a lot they had to talk about but Dean would let Von eat. "Good isn't it?" Von nodded pulling the empty fork from her mouth and scooping up more, her eyes falling on Sam and then dropping down to her plate. Dean noticed this and nudged her, "Sam will understand, he's a stubborn and often cranky bitch but he knows we're helping him."

888

Nodding she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on, skimming through the contacts before she landed on Noah. Her thumb hovered over the call button before her eyes shifted to Bobby, she wasn't going to do theatrics for him, so she excused herself and said she would be back to finish up her food once the call was over with as she headed up the stairs to her room and dialed.

The rings seemed to take forever until finally, "Noah McMillan."

Alex's breathing changed before he had even picked it up and she gave a long bone weary sigh, "Thank god Noah."

"What's wrong? I've been tryin' to contact you for the past week."

"Yeah about that, listen I need to tell you something. Sam and Von have been fighting a lot lately and there never seems to be a break and he has been getting very angry and we know that it isn't good for him especially now with the full moon coming...It's putting so much stress on us that even Dean and I are on the brink and hanging by a fucking thread," she spoke voice, sounding hysterical and almost breaking out in tears yet her face was completely schooled.

_I take pride in the ability to lie like this._

"Whoa, whoa darlin', you're speakin' so fast my head is spinnin'. Do you know why they are fightin'?"

Shaking her head she bit her bottom lip and sucked in a sharp breath, "Not really, I've been hearing something about kissing another man. Noah, I'm really nervous about this situation. Can I come and see you, if I can manage to make it out of the damn motel that is?"

_Hold on for hope._

It took a while, a long pause a very long pause as if he was thinking and Alex began to wonder if he was trying to think up a lie but when he replied she smiled against the receiver. "Yeah...yeah...um...I'm stayin' at a friend's currently...how about you meet me at the cabin? It's a perfect get away from life and its stresses."

"Thank you Noah, seriously thank you."

"Anythin' for you darlin'," Noah replied a lot of care into those words, heavy weighing on her heart at the sound and she said her goodbye hanging up. Heading down the stairs Alex went to return to her food and she knew that Bobby could tell that the call had been a success.

_I'm sorry Noah...but then again...I'm really fucking not._

888

Noah flipped his phone shut and pocketed it, bringing his head up to look at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his short brown hair, he had recently cut it but not too much close to a buzz cut but still enough hair on his head to look good. He was relieved that the plan had been working, he had been trying to keep tabs on the thing and so had Ruby but really they both knew that it was his job and not hers. So far he hadn't got anything but it wasn't too much of a relief to hear the pain in Alex's voice.

Feeling someone leaning in the doorway of the bathroom he turned around and rested his lower back against the sink while his thumbs looped into his belt loops, no shirt on. Though the tab keeping had been lacking lately he had been very productive with Ruby. The moon was getting closer but he knew when he'd need to be locked up in his cage at home or the cabin.

"That was Alex. Turns out that you were right, the plan would work out," he said, smiling at her with all the love in his heart as well as the lust that resided in there. "She needs to get away from them, so she'll try and get away from them as soon as she can. Is it almost time?" Stepping forwards he stared down at her and rested his right forearm on the door frame.

Ruby smiled up at Noah her most trusted pet and rested her hands on his hips circling her fingertips on the exposed skin. She had almost lost faith in the werewolf before her which would have proved disastrous for Noah because she would have never allowed him to forget his failure. When he finally had news of what was happening with the messed up Scooby Gang she knew she had chosen Noah for a reason.

Biting her lip she desperately wanted to hear details of the troubles at home, how was Sam reacting to seeing Von with another man, poorly as expected. Sam was still the good guy otherwise Von would be in pieces on the floor, an unfortunate mercy that Ruby would have corrected if it wasn't for the big plan. "Almost, make sure to be at the cabin when she gets there, do you think she'll get out of Bobby's before Sam goes through his first shift?" She pulled on the waistband of his jeans bringing his hips to hers. "With everything she's had to go through she needs a friend and I'm sure she'd prefer a gentle werewolf to a feral one."

Noah grinned, his hands going to her hips and he leaned in to kiss her long and deep before separating. "I think if she's really desperate...knowin' Alex, she'll run. She'll run away the moment she can and if it means not bein' around Sam's anger and change she might just leave before it happens. It could bring up a lot of emotions that will be too hard for her to deal with."

_Then again Alex does have a tendency to surprise me._

"It's really a 50-50 type of deal."


	177. Chapter 177

Alex and Bobby both finished their meals and Alex made sure to cover the leftovers in the skillet so then if and when Sam was ready he could eat some too. Neither of them really knew where Noah's cabin was, they knew he had one but it didn't mean it wouldn't be hard to find. Which left Bobby to go and find out either from Trevor's mom or by internet...whatever Bobby chose Alex knew he'd find the answer.

Heading down the basement she walked to the door of the panic room and looked inside through the peep box before opening it to see Dean and Von sitting near the door. "Hey, I have some news. Noah is going to meet _me_ at the cabin when I can; I'll call him when we actually all go...I figured we'd do it after Sam's change. We all need to be here for him."

"Some good news for a change," a smile appeared on Dean's lips. What was good news to them would be bad news for Noah, a cabin, what would be a more perfect isolated location to lay a trap for the unsuspecting werewolf.

Von turned her head up to Alex, "Thanks," she said glad that Alex was going to stay with them. And glad for what she said that they all needed to be here for him, show him that his family would never leave him.

_I appreciate you calling Noah, then again out of all of us he betrayed you the most and he's betrayed the memory of Trevor by doing this to you._

"Wanna sit?" Dean offered motioning his hand at the spot on the ground next to him. "Might as well figure out what it is we're gonna do after the full moon."

"Sure," Alex replied, coming in and sitting down next to him.

Sighing Alex put her head in her hands for a second before pushing up and pulling back her hair. Noah. She knew that everyone wanted a go at him when they go him but she...she really needed to do a lot more than that. Alex promised her the moment she heard all that shit that she would dish out a world of hurt and blood from Noah.

_I'll try and save some for the others._

"Well we can't really discuss what to do after without Sam's input right? He's as much apart of this as the rest of us. Maybe we should just try and figure out for now...about the present. About the full moon."

Von nodded, they had to deal with what was right in front of them, remember one step at a time. Sam was still out, chest rising and falling peacefully, she wondered what he dreamed was it as peaceful as he was on the outside or was their turmoil within.

_I cannot tell._

"The first phase of the full moon will be on the eleventh. Sam's behavior is already advancing into a more primal state, from what I know that continues to tell us that the Lycanthropy in Sam is fusing with him at an aggressive rate, compared to most people who for the most part would still be acting normal," Von sighed wearily and picked at the dirt beneath one of her nails, "he still won't be able to change until the full moon is here, I've reinforced the room with a ward that will prevent Sam from leaving the room in case his strength proves too much for the iron door."

"Why Sam though? I mean compared to other people why did it choose him the fastest and why is it doing this around the time of his full moon as well? Everything seems to be stronger for him. Why? That doesn't make sense," Alex voiced.

Watching Sam sleep, prepared for running when the time came. Seeing his mouth twitch from the dream he was having due to being knocked out she could just sense the impending dark cloud above. He'd wake up soon and that once his eyes opened he'd be at them. Tranquilizers would keep a normal animal down for a few hours but with what Sam was...it would be an hour or less most likely.

_The wolf is waiting to strike the three little pigs too stupid to sit and watch to see if he'll wake up or not._

Von's eyes wandered back over to Sam's form on the cot. "I don't know." She could have taken a dozen guesses why above the list herself to blame. Maybe it was that one small taste of her blood that caused the infection to spread so violently in him and then everything onward from that as she fed him more blood.

_Instead of helping him, am I poisoning him_?

It was a thought that entered her mind frequently and it made her gut twist up and her heart feel sick. "It could be because of his temper, or because he's a Winchester."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Dean scoffed at Von's teasing, "we always have the best luck when it comes to shit like this." His hazel-green eyes fixed upon his snoozing brother thinking how much longer he would be out. His gaze didn't sway from Sam when he started to murmur in his sleep.

Sam stirred, hearing people talk around him and he knew who they were, the voices connecting to faces in his mind and what had happened. Angry he had been angry. They had...Dean had...tranquilizer...panic room. The smell of iron walls coated in salt met his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose. Opening his eyes slowly, the feeling of being drunk flowing through him only to wash away like he was standing up and out of a bathtub with the water running down.

Bringing his attention to the side he found Alex, Von and Dean sitting near the door watching him. "You..." he said, voice gruff and coming out with a slight growl before he groaned, sitting up and trying to stand, "You...you put me...you shot...your own brother!"

Alex was up and bolting out of the room in an instant with Dean at her back and Von there as well. They had just exited when Sam bolted at them and had made it to the door, stopping and falling to the floor when he hit the barrier of Von's back up. "Von, can I say that I love your reinforcements?" Alex breathed.

_So much for being understanding_.

Dean felt the rush of wind at his back from Sam lunging at them and hitting the invisible wall. He had pushed Von through, she could be brave later when, if Sam ever calmed down. "Thanks," Von huffed, standing up straight she stood in front of the door to see Sam recovering from the impact. It would take more than a one ton nuke to break the barrier, there wasn't a chance that Sam would be able to make it through unless Von wanted him to.

He rolled over onto his hands and knees and shook his head, bringing it up a bit and to the side so then he could see them with amber orbs. "Fuck you. Fuck all of you," he growled, snapping at them before standing up and pacing the room to look for an exit but also wondering if he could test the barrier again.

A loud howl left him before he growled and kicked the bed, it flying into the air and hitting the rapidly closing iron door. Sam then moved over to the gun cabinet and pulled that down. The bone in his leg healing from kicking at the cot and he finally moved to the desk, flipping that over and across the room, papers flying and miscellaneous.

"Was anything important in there?" Dean turned to Alex and Von as he locked the iron door and stepped back from it.

Von was shaking her head, "Bobby removed everything important all that's left is the heavy stuff and a few useless bits of paper."

Dean nodded and turned back when he heard a loud crashing noise on the other side of the door. It wasn't that he didn't trust Von's barrier he just felt better not having to see Sam acting like a psychopath, but more for blocking the sight of them from Sam. "You're sure your force field will hold?" Dean cringed when he heard metal grinding against metal as the heavy items were flung around like play things.

Von nodded in affirmative, "A thousand werewolves with his strength and anger wouldn't be able to break it."

"That's comforting, so now what, we wait until he burns himself out?"

Another angry yell had them all watching the iron door as if any minute despite the precautions taken that Sam would burst through it like a Tasmanian devil. "That's all we can do, for all we know his energy could be endless but he hasn't eaten in several hours and while that makes him more dangerous to us I'm hoping it will exhaust him so we can get food to him."

"In the meantime what do we do? Just wait upstairs and pretend we don't hear him? And what about you Von? Do you intend to just stay down here while he acts this way? Fuck, this is going to put a toll on all of us in this house," Alex spoke.

Her eyes flicking to the iron door at more sounds of anger and things being injured from Sam. It pained her to hear all of this, the Sam she used to know was no longer in that room but she knew he was still there in a way...somewhere deep within and the damn moon...the damn infection was taking away the shy tall lanky boy they all knew. They grew up with.

_Everything will be okay Sam. Maybe not as fast as everyone would like, but it will be._

"What do you suggest we do?" Von wanted to know. If Bobby hadn't done so already him and one of the three could hop in Bobby's truck and take a drive down to the butcher's to stock up on sides of beef and whatever else they could get their hands on. But that still left Von and whoever else to sit and wonder what to do other than plot and ponder how to deal with Sam as well as Noah.

"I have fucking no idea." A beat. "Is there a way you can reach out to him and calm him without even entering the room or talking to him?" Alex asked.

_If there was a connection in the kiss between Von and I, and a connection that showed with Sam and Von, couldn't Von tap into that connection with Sam and calm him?_

Licking her lips she stared at Von for an answer before she glanced at Dean who seemed to know where she was coming from as well in that question.

"Yeah sure," she nodded, "I can try." Why she was suddenly hesitant about it was one thing, never thinking it up her was another.

Approaching the door she took a deep breath to center herself and placed her hands on either side of her body. Palms flat up against the cold iron she instantly felt Sam's anger double in intensity from the close proximity and that she was reaching out to it instead of simply letting it brush against her skin like it had been the moment Sam woke up. It was thick and palpable and it clung to Von's skin like warmed honey. Swallowing she waded through the thickness of his beastly wrath, staring at the door as if she could see through the heavy metal. Finding him amidst it all she brushed back the heat of his temper to soothe with gentleness that she knew he would recognize.

Pausing Sam stopped and turned his head to the door, feeling Von, sensing her through their connection and he fell to the floor, his legs folding and his hands in his lap. "Von..." he breathed, allowing her to wash over him even though he could feel the eagerness to fight. But it was Von and she promised sweet nothings to him.

_My moon..._

Closing his eyes his breathing began to slow and he lay down on his back to stare at the ceiling, his legs unfolding. "Thank you."

888

**December 11th, 2008 12:03AM**

Dean had been babysitting Von while Von babysat Sam, making sure she ate enough and that she was getting sleep. Because she would not move they dragged down an old mattress and some blankets letting her sleep by the door while Dean watched over her. Von dreamed of things she had never done in this life and of blood, vengeance and wolves. She once again found herself holding a hand to a gaping wound in her stomach and sinking into a blinding light. Then she woke with a start gasping and covered in sweat, grabbing onto Dean when he knelt next to her to check on her.

The hunter noticed the unshed tears rimming her eyes but she never spoke about her dreams and threatened to shut down entirely when he asked. He thought she was improving from the day before because she had been spacing out less but often she would get that lost far away look in her forest green eyes. Sam would have his good and bad periods too, one minute he'd be his gentle self and the next he'd get into a fit and set about pacing the room like a caged animal cursing at them.

Von didn't show it but Dean could see a shadow in her eyes, see how much it was hurting her. It was hard for him to keep himself together and the temptation was there to mimic his brother in his anger. Dean was numb with that strange mixture of wanting to cause serious harm and damage to something, anything, in order to let it all out. He wanted to find a distraction in Von's sorrow but seeing her being torn apart from the inside out only made it worse.

Dragging in a bone weary breath he huffed it out, "Von's been pretty messed up lately." Dean lifted his mug to his lips and drank his coffee, pursing his lips and setting it back down on the table in the kitchen to look over at Alex who was sitting with him in the dimly lit room.

_Like we all haven't been but really it's always the same, why would I think different? Von always is the one that gets noticed more than the rest of us._

"Mmhm," Alex nodded, taking a good gulp of her coffee as she stared at her cell phone.

She remembered having to get a new one after the bitch vampire Kate had broken hers, but thankfully the SIM card was still good enough to use...well the extra one she always kept that is, in case shit like that happened. Alex was staring at the contacts she had, flipping through them and each time pausing on Ruby's number that Ruby had given her a while back when they talked outside the motel room.

_I almost need someone to talk to...I can't talk to Von, Dean or Bobby about any of what I am thinking or feeling and yeah I'd have to play up the stressful shit that I did for Noah with Ruby...but she's as close to an inside connection as anything regardless of me wanting to kill her. What am I thinking?_

Going past it once more and then back to it, Alex finally pressed the back button and locked it to sleep for now. Looking up she drank some more of her coffee. "What do you want to do about it?"

Dean leaned back in his seat making the old wood creak with an appraising eye cast towards Alex. "What's with you?" he raised a brow to emphasize that he had noticed a change in her too. It was naive to think that none of them had changed, especially with the recent events and it was getting to be too much for Dean to wrap his head around all at once.

"What's with me? I think it's the same with everyone else don't you? Oh wait, let me re-evaluate that, it's _not_ the same as everyone else...not Von. Because she's special, right?" Alex replied, standing up and shaking her head, moving to the sink and dumping the rest of her coffee before exiting. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. Go check up on Von. She needs it."

Alex left the kitchen and headed outside to the salvage yard, walking through the mass of cars before getting to the actual shed, turning on the overhead light heater to keep it warm during the winter and rainy days for Bobby to work on cars. She pulled out her cell phone once more and stared at it. Should she call or no?

888

"I'm not the one that keeps fucking kissing her," he quipped to the empty room.

Pushing back from the table in annoyance he left his coffee on the table and went after Alex, grabbing his coat on the way. Dean wondered what the hell that had been about, had he detected jealousy in Alex's voice, what did she have to be jealous about? They were all messed up in their own _special_ ways; if Alex was spacing out and not acting like her then Dean would be as concerned for her as he was for Von currently.

Alex had always been the tough chick, sticking up for herself and not taking anyone's shit, it was Von by comparison that was shy and weak and needed protection, that's how it used to be. She might have gotten more attention that way because Alex was the strong one and Von wasn't. To Dean it didn't make sense why Alex would suddenly be the one yearning for attention and feeding the green-eyed monster.

"Women," he cursed under his breath, traveling the path left in the snow by Alex's boot prints. He found her in the shed staring at her phone like it had all the answers. "I don't think the reception is any better out here than it is in the house," he broke the silence and leaned against the door jamb with no grin on his face to speak of. Dean found it hard to believe by looking at her that she was the jealous type, jealous of a normal life maybe but jealous of Von?

_So now he pays attention._

Pocketing her cell phone Alex stared at Dean. "Doesn't hurt to try. What do you want? I told you to go and check up on Von. I mean that's what you want to do right?"

_That's what everyone wants to do. What they've always done, it's just natural like seeing a puppy wandering on the street without an owner. Lost. Cute thing to take home and put up posters of found dog, only to find there was no owner so keep it anyways. Give it a home. While the mutt they already have gets less and less._

Inhaling and exhaling she moved to the current car that was up on the lift, going underneath it she brought the working light with her and turned it on to busy herself, checking at the damage that was there. Maybe she could fix it for Bobby, maybe Dean would not press whatever issue he was about to.

"What I want is to find a goddamn Delorean and go back in time before this stupid shit took place to begin with," he shook his head as Alex tried to appear busy, "I didn't think bringing up my concern about Von's degrading mental health and opening up about my emotions for once would dump a pile of shit in your corn flakes." He shrugged his coat around himself and stared off at the wall covered in tools, when had he become such a pussy, had Hell really stripped away that much of whom he was. "If anyone's going to be jealous Alex, it shouldn't be you who's jealous of Von."

"Really? How so? Dean, the whole time that we've all known each other? Who do you think always overlooked?" Alex asked, turning the light off and placing it on the tool table, her body facing him. "Oh Von, she's the one that gets picked on in school, the one who won't eat, the one insistent on putting herself in harms way, the one who's shy, the one who won't sleep, the one with the nightmares and space outs to cause worry! Everything I do! Isn't good enough! WHY do you think I left? I didn't just leave because I wanted to hunt on my own and Bobby wasn't all on board for it, no! I wanted to leave also because I was sick and tired of being the kicked dog."

Alex paused, fighting back the tears but anger was definitely there way more than pain. "If I do get any notice it's because I'm not around her! It's because I'm kidnapped by Kate! It's because I'm needing someone to rescue me in any situation deemed damsel in distress for one moment. The rest of the time it's Von. Von this and Von that. Excuse me for being jealous but the only other notice I get is by Leon, is by other demons, creatures. Otherwise the people who are around me the most don't give a shit and they don't see me. Even when you're with me, you aren't _with_ me."

_Von used to be a friend, Hell I do care that she is protected and safe but I can't take it anymore._

"Seriously?" Dean was incredulous, Von wasn't strong like Alex despite all her magick she was weak, still that scared lonely girl. And that was something to be jealous about?

_I didn't realize this was a popularity contest over ten years in the making._

Alex was always the strong one that was able to stand on her own two feet so she never got the attention she thought she deserved. Life was like that. Sam had always been the center of the world when it came to John's attention, Sam was the one that was tough and hard like his old man Sam was the one that was given what he wanted, Dean was too much like his mother and never had what it took to get the job done right.

Overtime Dean became used to it and accepted it and now that was the only way he knew how to be. Alex on the other hand was telling him that she had had enough and what shambles made up his tattered emotions were making his heart sting that the love he had given her the best way he could wasn't good enough to make her see that she mattered to him more than any other woman.

"You've been carrying this for a long time, all the shit we've walked in and out of and dumped on other people not to mention the crap we have with us this is what's gonna break ya down? I never pegged you for the jealous type Alex."

_You're better than that._

Alex ran her hand through her hair and she swallowed. "No one ever pegs anyone they know for the jealous type Dean. But hey I guess you should have known that I had some jealousy within me. Remember? Teacher at Brentwood...yeah real sign of jealousy there. Dean everyone is capable of jealousy and showing it. Hell, I mean look at you, don't tell me you aren't jealous of Sam. His relationships he has had, going to College, having a normal life, gaining attention for John. I am not stupid and don't think I didn't find out from Bobby about the life of you boys when I cared for him when you were dead and Sam was gone. That got looked over, Bobby is thankful but he doesn't even remember anything I did. We aren't so different you and I on jealousy of those close to us. But be glad that it was only one person in your life and not four."

"Trust me, I'm plenty jealous," he grinned wryly as memories both buried and none began to surface. Dad was always worried most when it came to little Sammy and Dean was the one that got the blame for not taking care of him properly or doing something wrong. "But I know I can't change the past either, if I could I'd make sure you'd get so much attention from me that you'd beg for the chance to be alone and then threaten to shoot me...not necessarily in that order," he joked and started to walk towards her. "You can't possibly be jealous of me, I mean look at me I'm not exactly a role model for anything other than alcoholism, violence and fuckability not top choices to most people."

Alex shook her head and took a step back, her hand held before her as a gesture to stop Dean. "You don't understand, it's not the past that I'm so fucking jealous over, you don't think she's still doing the same things now? The Inn where we were I had that situation with those people, I had that and you just commended her when she jumped in. She took that from me. There is a connection there between her and me, I don't know why or how but its blood bound. I can't hate her fully for getting attention compared to me being overseen. I can't. I don't know why. I hate her for Trevor, I hate her for the things she does that get noticed but it's like I'm being forced to not hate her all the way. There is something wrong with her. You said it but I lately have realized more that there is."

The torch hanging up had turned on and the saw started as Alex spoke but yet she could still be heard. "You thought that kiss was just a show, I feel like I know her from...It's hard to explain like I have a block in my memory. It's slowly taking its time getting free of it but fuck. Another thing is that I know she'll want to take full hands on of Noah once we have him. I won't let her do that. Noah fucked me over way more than any of you. If anything he's my kill. I won't let another thing be stolen from me by her. And please can you stop walking towards me trying to make me feel better, distract me by proximity or a simple touch or kiss. Let me be angry for once. Let me heal on my own for once..."

_What does all this mean? Maybe I won't have to play up too much of that story to Noah or Ruby when I see them. Because deep down it's really there._

Dean stopped he hadn't realized that he was walking towards her; it was force of habit he had been used to it being around Alex. With a nod he backed off, "Maybe it's that, I'm not gonna lie and say there's nothing weird going on because there's something really fucking weird going on, but you guys are more like sisters than anything. Maybe that's why you can't hate her as much as you think you want to," he shrugged and started walking back, "makes me think how much I hate Sam for things, but I don't really hate him, I can't 'cause he's my brother."

With one last look he went back out into the wind and trudged back to Bobby's, he'd let Alex be he owed her that much. He only hoped that she wouldn't be stubborn enough to not ask for help when she needed it.

_Yeah...right._

"Or maybe it's something else..." Alex breathed once Dean was out of sight and earshot, the saw and the torch turning off when she blinked. Going back to the tool table and picking up the working light and a wrench, heading under the car once more to busy her mind and body.

888

Von heard footsteps closing in behind her, she had been awake for several minutes another nightmare jarring her into consciousness. It had been some time since Moriarty paid her a visit and she wondered why he was avoiding her. He wasn't the lesser of two evils but it made her suspicious because she knew him, this was part of the grand plan to reach the end he had been wanting since she was born. To what end Von did not know added with what Nemain had told her it contradicted yet connected perfectly with the events in her life.

"She hates me," Von told Dean while he stood over her thinking she was still awake. His sigh filled the silence and Von heard the ruffle of cloth as he ran his hand through his short strands his body shifting to take a seat on storage crate next to the mattress.

"She needs time to deal," Dean supplied, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. Staring at his hands he lifted his orbs to the iron door, all sounded quiet and it was now an hour into the new day, the day of the Waxing Full Moon. The day where Sam would get what he had wanted the chance to shift, his bones would break and realign and his skin would split and peel revealing the beast hidden inside the man.

"No...She doesn't," Von sat up slowly and brushed her tangled hair back with her fingers. Alex had made up her mind about a lot in the past couple of days and one of them was her hate towards the red head.

"Von..." Dean began hazel-green orbs rolling back over to her.

"I know what I'm talking about!" she snapped, every muscle in her body tensing. "I'm not a child and I'm not naive," she turned on the mattress to face Dean, "Alex thinks I'm one of the reasons her life isn't what it should be, and maybe I am I don't know and she hates me for it. I'm okay with that, really, it's not like we were ever close, she never liked me even when we were kids I can see that now." Von took in a deep breath, "It's not like I'm trying to take her spotlight, she can fucking have it if she needs it that bad."

The tension in her body swelled out into the basement Dean could feel it pressing against his skin. Raising his hands to placate her, "Calm down," the words eased from his mouth.

"I _am_ calm," she seethed, the bulb above them flickering, dying and flaring to life repeatedly, "if everyone left me alone Alex would be fine."

"If everyone left you alone you'd be dead!" Dean shot back, feet on the ground and standing now then he stopped dead when he saw the expression on her face. "Oh God Von, don't you ever fucking think that, EVER," he demanded horrified and angered by thoughts she didn't have to voice for him to know what they were. Dean had seen that expression enough times in his life to know what it was…

_Everyone I love would be better off if I were dead._

888

Sam flinched at the yelling going on outside, he was shaking, and sweating and he had made sure not to be angry, he wasn't angry anymore. He could feel it. It was closer, it was...the moment the hours had gone further and further ahead and breached the new day, it was like a flare to his being. Not long ago he had removed his shirt and placed it on the floor a ways away from him, and the jeans were next before finally he was buck naked in the panic room, hot, sweaty, and shaky and curled up on the floor beneath the fan.

"V-von...d-don't talk like that," he whispered knowing that it was too soft for human ears to hear him.

It didn't take a genius though to know what they were talking about, hell he had heard the conversation between Alex and Dean through the walls and it did hurt him. But he understood. Alex wasn't looking for a spotlight, wasn't looking to be the new attention getter or anything she just wanted some notice, some acknowledgment...so did Dean.

_It's all complicated, there is something else with Von, Alex wasn't wrong about that. Dean can't see it fully but there is something...Alex is connected to Von, in fact we all are. How, is what we need the answer to._

888

Von shivered thinking Sam had whispered against her skin but that did not sway the anger she sent Dean's way. "Why because your own thoughts on how weak you are, are enough for the four of us?" She was able to glean how similar they were in that regard. The words hurt more for being true and Von could feel the sting of them in her own heart. "I know what it is you're thinking. Not only am I weak compared to the others but I'm a freak and I will always be alone. The hole gets bigger and bigger we try to fill it but it never stays filled. We don't kill ourselves because we make ourselves believe that others need us, a reason to stay alive because if they were gone there wouldn't be any point, we're awake in one Hell and go to sleep to dream of another. But the biggest question? What _connects_ us?" 

888

"S-stop it." Sam winced. Was it possible to jump start the actual full moon he was supposed to turn on a day early? It might as well have been from what he was experiencing. The infection taking to him fast, the anger overriding his system to a degree that was amazing and then the affects of the full moon as of a current.

_What connects us...what connects everything..._

Moon, people, metaphysical connection, relationship, physical, blood...Sam cried out when he felt something move under his skin slithering up his leg and to his hip bone. His eyes going to look at it, it was normal nothing had happened but it hurt like hell.

888

Dean opened his mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about which was a partial lie when he jerked around at the sound of Sam in pain. The cry was loud enough to be heard through the wall and forgetting about the heated fight they were about to get into Dean and Von went to the door. "Sammy?" Dean called through the small gap in the door as it opened. "Butt naked," were the next words out of his mouth, clapping his hand over his eyes to shield his sight. Not that he had seen anything with Sam being curled up and all but he had already seen enough of his grown naked brother in Luka's lair and he didn't want to burn any fresh images in his mind.

Von glanced at Dean, of course Sam was naked by the looks of him he was feverish; she wanted to badly go to his side and comfort him. Dean grabbed her arm to stop her, knowing what she wanted to do, it pained him to do it even though it was for the best.

Another slither up his leg and this time he saw the bulging ripple like a snake was underneath his skin and he turned his head away as he wailed and tried not to gag. Sam curled in tighter and shook harder at the pain. "H-help. P-please," he managed hoarsely.

Eyes widening Von moved against Dean's hold, another inch closer to the ward when Dean looped his arm around her waist to pull her back. "Let me go," she demanded and struggled against him her eyes never leaving Sam's form. "Let me help him," tears pricked her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks.

Every inch of Dean wanted to let her go, to let Von help Sam but his instinct screamed that it was too dangerous, today was the day that the moon would be getting stronger and while it was at the wee hours of the morning they could both see that Sam was already feeling the moon's beguiling song.

Von growled and grunted, "God damn it Dean, get off me," she yelled.

Dean cringed at the pained noise Sam made again, Von could help, and he knew that he had seen it. He couldn't quiet his want to protect her and he warred inside himself weighing the options of letting her go or forcing her to stay. Forcing her. Von could easily whammy Dean with her magick but she wasn't.

"Von, stop," he loosened his grip on her when she ceased her struggling, "Please be careful, I'll be here watching and you damn well better let me in if something goes wrong."

Nodding, Von blinked and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, stepping over the threshold and weaving around the mangled metal frame of the cot and other structures. "Sam," she called gently, kneeling next to him on the floor where she let her aura flow out to blanket him.

Von didn't touch him, not yet; she could feel the heat coming off of him like a furnace how he trembled and his muscles jerked and spasmed. To a human it resembled a violent strain of fever but Von knew it was the first showings of his change, she couldn't be afraid; she had to show she was brave. No not brave, but strong for Sam in this frightening time of metamorphosis. Her jaw clenched when pinpricks of pain danced throughout her body, and she recalled her own change how the bones had snapped and shifted under her skin. The excruciating pain was indescribable.

"I'm here," Von said letting what ability she had to comfort Sam like a cool rain on a hot summer day.


	178. Chapter 178

Happy. Relief. Pain. Sam knew that Von was helping and he was thankful that she came to him but the moment she stepped into that room and near him something inside snapped. He quickly grabbed her, locked his embrace and lifted his body, his mouth going to her neck and he growled as he bit down. Tear, the need to tear, food, and food would help him get better. Stopping when hands were on him that weren't Von he turned on the person and barked, body leaving Von and going on all fours. It was then he curled in on himself, another wave of pain and he cried out in an agonized wail.

Von screamed at the sharp pain that rippled through her body when Sam's teeth sank into her neck, her hand flying to the wound to stop the flow of blood. Dean had been pulling Sam off of her when the weight of his body left hers and Dean was standing between her and Sam. She had learned a vital lesson; love meant nothing in the eyes of an animal. Gasping and whimpering as she laid floor, another rippling wave of pain shooting from her neck down to her body.

"You still with us Von?" Dean called while his eyes remained locked on his brother he told himself any minute could be the minute that Sam recovered from his pain and made for another attack. Mind screeching from one thought to the next he had to remain on the present get Von out of the room without Sam attacking them then worry about the bite.

"Uh huh," came Von's warbled voice in reply. This was her second bite from Sam and it was making her feel weird, light headed and her eyes went in and out of focus.

_Werewolf venom_, she thought suddenly more aware of how her heart beat sounded like a scared rabbit's in her ear.

"Fucking idiot," he cursed, "and I'm a fucking idiot for letting you come in here," he ground out, side stepping carefully towards Von with his eyes glued to Sam.

Sam heard the conversation but didn't understand any of it. The tang of blood in his mouth that wasn't his made him lick his lips, run his tongue over his teeth and he swallowed. Allowing the prey for now to leave the room while the pain coursed through him. Turning a little to see where they had exited from he stared at them shaking. No. No prey.

"VON!" he screamed out in anger, a howl breaking through his vocal chords and echoing in the panic room. "You fucking dick Dean! She's mine! MINE! You hear me! MINE!" 

888

Alex ran back into the house the moment she heard the wails in the distance just barely, running there and down to the basement she found Von bleeding and Dean cradling her. She immediately found the medical kit stashed away in one of the drawers in a wooden china cabinet and brought it over to Dean. Opening it and beginning to remove bandages, medical tape, gauze, cleaning chemicals and wipes.

"Fuck..." Alex cursed, seeing the bite and she began to work on it while Dean held Von up right.

_Why do I feel like she'll be fine from a werewolf bite though?_

"Let me clean you up Von and then Dean I want you to help me take her upstairs to Von's and my bedroom, while I get pain medicines and water. She'll need to be resting and hydrated at all times. Got it?"

_I can't hate Von fully...no matter what, in some weird twisted way she's still my friend and maybe Dean is right...in a sense she is my little sister. I have to be there for her. Protect her...even though she's a big girl and I am jealous and feel some animosity towards her._

Dean did as he was told, standing up with Von in his arms and turning to Sam, "Fuck you Sam, you did this to her!" anger flared in his eyes and he turned for the stairs the iron door slamming and locking behind him.

He laid Von down on the king sized bed, Alex had done a good job cleaning up Von's neck in the poor light. The many skills of a hunter. While he waited for Alex, Dean watched over the red head, seeing her face frozen in pain, eyes slammed closed as she tried to wall off the pain inside herself. His fingers grazed her neck and he felt the first spasms of pain flare across his neck and then he tilted his head to the side at the sight of another wad of gauze peeking from her shirt.

Von's eyes fluttered open when she felt her shirt being pulled away from her shoulder and her hand went up to stop Dean. He had already seen what there was to see, "He's bitten you before," Dean swallowed and noticed the ugly bruising that decorated the edges of the gauze. "Why didn't you say anything, you don't know what this will do to you Sam might not be furry yet but he's still infected..."

_I drank his blood too_, Von thought as tears streaked down her face, she swallowed and breathed through her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she managed, "I didn't want you worrying."

Dean's mouth pulled into a sad smile, he knew Von was hiding from him on what happened to her but this took the cake. "The full moon's tomorrow and he bit you...again, is there any chance of...of infection?"

_Two werewolves, that's what we really need, fuck._

Von shook her head as best she could with her limited range of motion, "Loup-Garou have to be close to being fully transformed for a bite to be infectious, the teeth have to leave a deep enough bite for the venom."

"Venom?" Dean's brows shot up in confusion.

"It's...it's not actually venom, werewolves d-don't have venom, it's saliva but everyone just calls it that," the entire time she was explaining Dean was out of focus, "I don't know what this'll do to me."

"You'll be fine, then Alex can get back to hating you," he turned his head as Alex entered the room; if he was ever glad for her being here it was now. Dean looked at her hopeful and debated whether he should tell Alex about the second bite, if she hadn't noticed the gauze already; he had left it how he had found it. Screw it. Von could kick his ass after if she had the nerve. "This isn't her first love bite," Dean told Alex, "but we don't think she's gonna wolf out on us anytime soon."

Alex nodded distracted with the pill bottle and getting two of the tablets. Handing them over to Von and holding the water before putting it to the red heads lips to down it. Placing the glass and pills on the side table, Alex's hand went to Von's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I don't blame you for keeping it from us," she voiced.

Avoiding Dean's expression at her she reached her other hand up to the first bite, covering it back up before brushing Von's hair back. Alex had heard what Dean said just short of her entering...about going back to hating Von. A big part of her didn't want to hate Von and it didn't make sense how she could just drop that hate when something disastrous happened. Push, pull, tug-o-war.

_I'm sorry Von. I just - something is going on and messing with all of us. I didn't mean to hurt you just like you didn't mean to hurt me. We need to work on things._

"Rest. Do you want Dean or me to stay with you?"

_Either way one of us is going to check on Sam and chew him out._

Green eyes bright with pain peered out from behind thick eyelashes, she doubted the pain pills would do much, and it was the thought that counted. Von's veins were burning, she was reacting to this bite completely different than the first one Sam had given her, it had to be because of the moon and that her powers had been fading since she had used an exponential amount in defeating Luka. Whatever Nemain had done, merging into Von it was regressing leaving the red head drained and feeling used up. And with all the blood she had given to Sam and what he had taken she was dizzy even with lying down.

"M'fine, you don't need to stay," she replied weakly, not hearing Dean say that she was, "anything but fine" with his fists clenched at his sides. He didn't care that Sam had a side of him he couldn't control he had hurt Von the one person that Dean could never see Sam hurting and he might as well have fed her to his little brother.

_I'm the one that let her go in there_, he thought angrily, the guilt gnawing at him because he knew if he hadn't allowed her to go in there she would never have been attacked.

This was his fault, all of it was. Clenching his jaw he swallowed unable to turn away from the sight of Von, it was self inflicted punishment to see her this way. "It's not your fault Dean; I would've found a way to get in the room whether you let me or not," she squeezed Alex's hand when another wave of fiery pain shot through her body. "I-if you weren't there Sam would've..." Hot tears from the pain leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Von hated being like this, being weak, she should have anticipated that Sam would have attacked her in the state he was in and she should have been able to defend herself.

_I'm pathetic._

"Dean. Mind getting Von a cold wash cloth as well as a bag of ice?" Alex asked, and though she knew that Dean wanted to protest she needed him to do this for her.

Once the door was shut and two footsteps away from the door that was when Alex moved onto the bed, straddling Von and removing her favorite Bowie from her boot, removing her jacket and placing the blade at her wrist cutting it before, she grabbed Von's wrist, lifting up the long sleeve of it to make another cut.

_Trust me; I know what I am doing. Even though a lot of me doesn't. It's just something I know I need to do._

Alex gathered the blood from both wounds in her mouth before leaning down and meeting Von's lips, mixed blood within her mouth she opened and coaxed Von to do the same, sharing the crimson liquid as well as other things and the moment that happened power surged through her and into Von and it circuited back. Eyes closed, Alex inhaled, knowing that this would help, this would help heal Von as well as take away the venom that had been put inside her.

_"Alex..."_

Whispered word in her mind the voice was different, yet the thing had no voice, only able to growl, make sounds and touch. No words could come from it. Furrowing her brows she could feel the touch of the thing speaking in her mind and the power flared more, before Alex finally separated a shock on her lips like she had been electrocuted by a tiny zapper. "...arte..." she breathed, staring into Von's orbs that were no longer the familiar green but another familiar color that had Alex entranced.

"What're you-?" Von's eyes widened in alarm finding she didn't have the strength to fend Alex off, her energy fluctuating but not gaining any purchase.

Blood. More blood. Von didn't want it, she didn't, tears fled down her face in silent protest when Alex's lips connected with hers and she found her lips opening at the beckoning of Alex's tongue. Her eyes closed as she tasted her blood mingled with Alex's the anguish fading and her being coming alive that was the only way to describe it. Von felt life coursing through her veins as bright as light, dimming to a restful hue when Alex pulled away. She heard a name, not for the first time that made her mind race as eagerly as her heart at the sound of it, though it was spoken only in part. Her body no longer ached, the wounds at her neck and shoulder forgotten and she opened her eyes to behold Alex.

"I'm closer now," she whispered to Alex like it was a secret holding the brunette in her stunning gaze. Orbs no longer rich forest green or mysterious amethyst but an ethereal silver-blue that crossed and swirled over her eyes like illuminated mist, shadowing her pupils as passing clouds and making her appear blind for sparse seconds. 

888

Dean hurried back no other way to explain other than sensing a disturbance in the Force. His initial instinct when he entered the room was to yank Alex off of Von and demand what she as doing, that thought soon escaped his mind when he froze dead in his tracks by the bed. It was Von's eyes that had struck him paralyzed, his heart pounding against his ribcage when the silvery orbs fell on him.

They didn't appear complete, like there was a piece missing or whatever it was couldn't breach the surface but Dean recognized the ethereal pools of light the moment Von looked at him. The name escaped him when memories came rushing back of his time in Hell, his legs wobbled threatening to send him to the ground but he stubbornly kept his ground. Dean took a half step back when he felt an invisible presence brush against him, it felt like Von's energy yet it didn't.

Hazel-green orbs ticked to Alex, "Alex," he said his voice coming out raspy and swallowed back the tightness in his throat. What had they been doing, Dean could see and smell the fresh blood and the faint smear of crimson on both sets of lips. He approached Alex and put his hand on her shoulder, feeling an electrical pulse trickle up his arm and down his spine his grip tightened but not painfully.

_What the hell is happening?_

"Sh...Let her speak Dean," Alex spoke her heart light and she stared at Von with love and care.

_Mom's here, not for long but she's here._

Leaning down to hug Von while still straddling the red head, she placed her head on the woman's chest and she didn't understand what was going on but she felt like she had a home. "I thought I'd never see you again..." she breathed, her breathing hitched as she tried to hold back the tears, what was going on? Why was she saying this? Acting this way? The wall came down a short bit and she didn't glimpse much but she knew those eyes, she knew this person. "I feel so alone without you."

_Now you're here...I don't want you to leave._

"Astarte."

Von's eyes glowed brighter at the sound of the name and her pupils constricted almost disappearing while the silver-blue swirled over them. One arm wrapped around Alex's waist while the other hand smoothed over Alex's hair like a mother would soothe an upset child. "Don't ever feel alone, you are surrounded by love," she whispered, "I will find my way back to you...and you as well Dean," her eyes lifted to the hunter.

She could feel the hunter's emotions so similar to that day they first met, the fear snaking around his gut mingled with curiosity and how he was both repelled and drawn to her. Astarte was most attracted to Dean out of many mortal men because of his complexities, everything was a battle for him to love or hate, to run or fight. To live or to die. She smiled at him and could hear his heart flutter, her lips parted and she laughed softly. Everything she did sounded and looked like Von yet wasn't, she had become this other wonderful creature.

"Astarte," Dean uttered.

Why were so many things starting to make sense? What Nemain had told him, Von herself and what he had experienced; there were too many unanswered questions that remained. Von's eyes fluttered her breathing changing from slow and steady to more human. Astarte didn't want to leave but what Alex did had only afforded them a temporary connection.

Alex gripped Von tighter with her arms knowing that though she was holding on for all might it wasn't working. When that energy had left, she still couldn't let go despite Von now being Von, but that changed as a few seconds later she slowly released and rose up, removing herself from the hunter on the bed and running her hand through her hair. Lungs fighting to breathe from feeling abandoned. She'd come back, just not yet. She was getting closer to coming back.

_I missed a big part and that wall in my memory is fucking blocking it from my knowledge. How I am acting and feeling...I need to know why I am being this way. Damn the wall!_

Wiping her mouth by grabbing a tissue from the box on the night stand she took one and gave it to Von next as well as another to close up the wound on her wrist, but glancing down at her wrist and Von's the wounds weren't there anymore. "I'd like to know what the fuck is going on and I know it seems like I know but I have no idea what came over me. Something is in my memory and I can't reach it. I don't know what to do," Alex voiced. "I want the wall down in my head."

Von's hand went to her head, envisioning that she had been hit with a Mack truck and she used the tissue Alex had given her for the nose bleed that tingled at her sinuses. It had been a while since she had a nose bleed; apparently possession by a freakishly powerful entity was what it took now.

_It wasn't possession; it was...it was..._

"I don't know," Dean said having the kindness to offer Von another tissue when the other was soaked with crimson.

Alex might have had gaps in her memory from whatever brought her back to life but Dean didn't, he remembered everyday in Hell with high def clarity. Dean always thought that Astarte was some kind of demon, that's what every other demon and damned soul had told him in Hell. At least the ones that dared to speak of her, her very name invoked fear in the lower level demons they'd just as soon cut out their own tongues then talk about what they knew. If they knew anything.

He also figured that was why they had her bound with all that custom leather, he might not have recognized every symbol carved into the leather but it was obvious they were meant to keep her in line. The fact she was still powerful and had that aura about her put a lot into perspective and when she left Von it was like the air had been sucked out of the room. Emptiness. That's what Dean felt, inside emotions reflecting how Alex was on the outside that expression of abandonment and loneliness.

Alex actually lay down next to Von, needing somewhere to lie down or sit and since the rest of the bed was free next to Von it was the best place. Curling in on herself, she felt like crying, like a small child that had lost her mommy in a supermarket and couldn't find her. "I'm sorry Von. I'm so sorry," Alex apologized about how she had been acting before this event and during as well as with making Von feel like shit for Trevor and whatever else.

_Inside we are all weak. It just takes certain things to pop up to show us that part of us._

"I'm sorry too," Von freed the hand that was on her head and placed it on Alex's shoulder to comfort her, and then she lifted her head to Dean, "I'm sorry..."

The hunter shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed next to Von, he gazed good and long into her green orbs and she gazed back with a question in the emerald pools. Von was awake for her encounter with Astarte.

"She's inside you," she repeated to Dean and now the hunter knew what is was she was talking about. Because he remembered what he did in Hell.

"This is one fuck of a rabbit hole we're falling into," Dean muttered wanting to laugh at the thought of curling up with the women while Sam was left downstairs to languish in his own hunger, pain and guilt.

_If he's capable of feeling guilt with what he's turning into_, the thought was bitter and for good reason, he still wanted to go down there and beat Sam for what he did.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alex quoted, turning her body and she stared at the other two, a small smile playing on her lips this scene reminded her of a memory when they were younger. "Remember when Sam was sick and we all stayed in this room because we didn't want to catch it and he thought that we were meanies for avoiding him? I distinctly remember Dean trying to get into both of our pants then too."

_Lighten the mood...all of our moods I guess...We all need it._

"There are times where I wish we could go back in time and erase all the bad things that have already happened."

Dean stared at Alex with his mouth ajar, "What do you mean 'trying to get into both our pants then too'?" he looked to Von to back him up. "I haven't even tried to make a move on either of you, and I've been keeping my eyes and hands off of Von since she's been with Sam," he defended.

Von smiled sadly at the last thing Alex said and checked her nose while Dean looked at her expectantly to defend him, it had stopped bleeding at last. She greatly missed how simple their lives used to be, she missed Sam's laugh and Dean's smile how Alex always used to punch Dean for smacking her ass. She missed the quiet moments her and Sam shared hiding under the frame of a rusty car and how the silence never had to be broken with words, and she missed Dean's innocent teasing.

_I even miss when Alex would make me do the most embarrassing things...but I can't go back, none of us can._

Alex groaned, "Dean, you talk too much and you worry too much." Inhaling and then sighing she glanced at the clock. "Two hours really passed? Holy fuck." Sitting up Alex ran her hand through her hair and then she met two pairs of green orbs. "We should probably figure out what to do next and check up on our _favorite_ wolf."

Narrowing his eyes at the brunette he groaned and headed towards the door, Sammy would be surprised to see Von fully recovered and better than ever. If he even remembered what it was that he did, if he didn't Dean was going to remind him. Von threw the bloodied Kleenex in the garbage basket by the bed and went into the hall with Dean and across to the bathroom to wash her face and hands. Only taking a minute she returned to the couple.

"We should feed him. I think he was trying to eat me."

"Von, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, much better than I have been," she smiled faintly at Alex as she passed; it was because of Alex that she was better and Von was thankful. Dean nodded to himself and followed the women down the stairs to the kitchen to gather food.

888

Sam had felt the energy above, something was happening and he howled yearning to be near it. He had been deprived of food, his mate...his property and freedom. What more could they do to him? Hearing them come down the stairs to the main floor he awaited them to come down to him. A loud growl and bark left him to evolve into a howl as he stared at his body, the moon was getting closer and he was losing more of himself.

He was still him, fighting it, but it was hard. The thoughts that were more primal, they were always in humans but never really enhanced the way they were now. The way they were for werewolves. For him. Sam's hands were in his hair and he stared at the fan in the ceiling, Bobby had fixed it since Alex had last been in there and broken it. Watching it spin round and round hypnotized, distracting his thoughts and calming him down.

The tang of blood was still on his tongue. How could he have attacked Von like that? He remembered everything; there was no forgetting for him because he wasn't the weak new ones or even a weak breed of it. Trevor was weaker he wasn't an Alpha at heart. Sam was and that made it so much harder to live with the things he was beginning to do. Anger. Hunger. Lust. Possessiveness.

_"Monster."_

888

The howl made Von's heart clench, she could hear his emotions in her head, no words, just colors and images. Then she gleaned one word, a single word that encompassed all those emotions. _'Monster'_. A heart weary sigh passed her lips that did not go amiss by Dean's ears as he passed her on the way to the stove to warm up the food. It wasn't going to be the most civilized way to serve someone but a cookie sheet was the only thing that Bobby had in the house that was big enough to carry the portion of food they were going to be feeding Sam.

They were going to give him the rest of the potatoes that Alex had made, they would save the meat until they had to use it and given the speed in which Sam was progressing that would be sooner that later. Von could already see him getting angry that they weren't giving him any meat and she knew he would demand it which made her half tempted to deny it to him until he behaved.

_He has to learn that when he's like this I'm the boss, just like training a dog._

Only Sam wasn't a dog he was human too, Von knew this and that made the situation more complicated than she would have liked, he was Loup-Garou a perfect blend of human and animal. Once Sam was able to control himself. The three of them descended the stairs into the basement, Dean leading the way with the food being carried on the tray in his hands. Von stood next to Dean in the doorway and watched Sam her face a mask of detachment and her green orbs guarded.

He saw them, really saw them but the food that Dean placed down just inside of the room before backing up a bit Sam moved towards it, he was there and he stared at it. "What's this?" he asked confused. "Where's the meat?" Looking up at the trio and he couldn't understand why they were doing this.

_I have to have it. I_ need _it._

"No meat until you behave Cujo," Alex replied.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt Von. Please. I'm so hungry." Pleading, begging call it what you will but Sam whimpered and pushed the plate back towards the door, before he went onto his back and his hands went to his skin, itching at the insane critters buzzing and pinching underneath. "Off. Get off me!" he screamed out switching attention from food to his body. "STOP!"

Alex turned her head away from him as he screamed and scratched and things that weren't there visible but physically. Hearing the most sickening crack ever followed by a sound from Sam she had never thought she'd hear outside of Hell. Her eyes back on the sight in the room and she saw that one rib was sticking out underneath his flesh and had no intention of going back in anytime soon as it just stayed there. "Oh god..." she breathed, her eyes meeting Dean's and Von's, "How much longer does he have till the full moon tonight?"

Her perfectly crafted mask was scattered to the wind and she turned away her stomach threatening to push bile from her mouth. She could have tolerated it, hell she had done worse to people without flinching but this was Sam and no matter what he did to her she still loved him and hated to see him in pain.

"It's four in the morning and the first moon in the cycle won't rise until later tonight," Von managed to explain past the tightness in her throat.

_This is only going to get worse_, on repeat in her head, she couldn't understand why out of all the cases she had read about and experienced that Sam's body had started the change early... had her blood done this to him?

"And then he'll be fully furry right?" Dean spared another tense glance into the room, the rib that jutted out was all he could see. His own hand went to his ribs, recalling dozens of times they had been bruised and cracked before he died and then snapped and torn while he was in Hell, the later was probably closer to what Sam was feeling.

"Normally I would say yes, but this isn't like anything I've heard or seen before, it's like his body is torturing him and taking its time, he might not change until the moon is at its height tomorrow night," Von wrapped her arms around her ribs hugging herself as phantom pain blossomed across her chest.

"You mean he has to go through this for two whole days?" Dean's hand combed through his hair to the back of his head and stayed there as horror came over his features.

Von shook her head at a loss, "I'm saying I don't know, but we have to make sure this doesn't kill him."

Dean nodded, he understood but he was beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake not to put Sam out of his misery once they knew they couldn't cure him. He hated the idea of after all that they've been through that he would lose his brother when all he had ever tried to do was prevent it. "Yeah..." he swallowed and nodded, strengthening his resolve.


	179. Chapter 179

**December 11th, 2008  
2:10 PM**

Alex stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom, trying to block out the screams from two floors down and it wasn't working. It wasn't that she couldn't take it...yeah she couldn't...but it was more like Hell being brought back in full clarity. Every soul on the rack screaming for her to stop, screaming to wake up. Good memories of that part of her that enjoyed the blood and the pain. It allured her and repelled her.

She had been begging for the memory of one locked up inside to come up from it, the one about this woman named Astarte. Was she a woman? For some reason that was all that came to mind, a woman, a mistress to her, her mother. Why? Why mother? It didn't make sense as to why Alex would refer to someone other than Joyce aka Peoria as her mother. "What happened in Hell that was so important that I can't remember?" she asked the room.

The answers were inside her but she had to dig and in order to do that she had to bring up many things of her past that might be both painful and pure bliss. Alex heard the next scream from Sam through the vent in the floor and she closed her eyes, hands going to her face. When were those screams going to stop? Two full days and Sam had the rest of this one to go and it was only the early afternoon.

_I would never wish this pain on even my worst enemy...then again...I would and more._

888

Sam lay on the floor afraid to move but the shakes were getting bad. Every hour another rib would crack and pop out to meet the one that refused to go back down and it looked like some kind of horror show. There was no way he should be living through this but he was. He hated Noah but the things that came into his brain about what Noah said about it taking hours before the moon made him change, it seemed he skipped the information about way ahead and slow, agonizing pain. Liar.

The others had left him long ago, not able to take the sight of him without being sick and even he had thrown up from the sight as well as the feeling of it. Sam opened his mouth wide and screamed the first rib by the collarbone popping out and forcing pressure onto that very bone.

"KILL ME! MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled, tears coming down his cheeks but he knew they wouldn't kill him...no couldn't, hell if he had been in their position he wouldn't be able to either. "PLEASE!" The word fell from his mouth in another wail the collarbone burning and throbbing.

888

Dean was sitting on the couch with Von, listening to the screams coming up through the floorboards, what else could they do. Breaking into a bottle of whiskey he had his arm loosely wrapped around Von's shoulders, her face was stained with tears but the alcohol was making her numb to them. She envisioned walking down those steps, each hit of her boot on the wood a death knell and in her hand the weight of Dean's Colt 1911 loaded with silver bullets.

She would open that door and step over the threshold and find Sam twisted and mangled on the floor, a horrific mess of altered limbs that refused to regress or progress forward to the final stages. She rests the muzzle of the gun to his temple and knows he can feel the cold steel against his feverish skin, he looks up at her and in that precious second of recognition she pulls the trigger. The muzzle flash is bright and the sound is loud what follows is the muffled thump of a body and the flow of blood, the room reeking of wet iron and gunpowder. Sam is at peace now and his pain is gone.

Von rudely yanked the bottle of whiskey from Dean's grip and started chugging till her throat burned as much as her eyes, until Dean ripped it from her lips and she started to cough. Her hands go to her ears and the strangled sound of a scream starts in her throat, she does all she can to calm Sam down but as soon as it works another bone ruptures beneath his skin. The pain was unbearable and Von rubs and scratches at her neck where Sam bit her, although the wound was healed she could feel Sam's teeth grazing her skin.

"Von stop," Dean took her hand in his and brought it away from her neck, "Sam's strong, he'll get through this," he promised but Von could see the unshed tears making his eyes shine when she looked up at him.

"Not the same," she foretold her voice shaky and thick with drink. She slumped against Dean scrunching her eyes shut and opening herself up to send all her power down to Sam in the hope that it would ease his agonizing transformation. Von grabbed fistfuls of Dean's shirt, trying not to scream when Sam's pain hit her full on, shredding her body without making a single visible wound.

888

**December 11th, 2008  
8:46 PM**

Lying down on the couch, her legs in Dean's lap and her head on the arm rest while Von sat on the other side of the hunter. The screaming had stopped when they turned on the television, that is because then they couldn't hear it but it didn't mean that it was completely on mute. Bobby was at his desk on the phone with another hunter, trying to give him information through one of his many books and Alex stared at the screen. "When was the last time we tried to feed him?" Alex asked, eyes trying to tear away from the picture before she gave up and continued watching. They needed the distraction and some group time to not break down on their own and in the silence while Sam yelled in pain.

"Anytime," Bobby hung up, shutting the book and sighing, leaning back in his chair and taking a pull of his beer, having heard Alex he glanced at his desk clock. "'Bout three hours ago."

"So that means he's probably hungry again."

"Which means that he'll toss it up again."

"And Dean will lose his food _again_."

"Then I'll need to clean it up _again_."

"Or you can make him do it this time," Alex broke the cycle, smiling at Dean a bit before sitting up and kissing him on the cheek. "It's okay Dean, none of us have strong stomachs when it comes to-Who's coming down with me to do the food delivery?"

Making jokes at a time like this disgusted Dean. It was good that Bobby was back giving them another set of hands to help out with not finding any answer or any way to make this easier on Sam. They'd lost Von a while ago she had withdrawn inside herself and hadn't spoken for hours. Dean still had an arm wrapped around her to make sure she was still with them and hadn't vanished into thin air. She would just stare at the floor in front of her feet; she didn't even get up to greet Bobby with her usual hug and a smile when he entered the house.

"I'll feed him," Von removed herself from the couch and walked to the hallway.

"Thanks Von," Dean replied watching her look at him over her shoulder when she paused.

"I'm not doing it for you," she said and left the study before anyone could say anything else.

Von had not gone down to see Sam for hours because Dean had always gone in her stead with either Alex or Bobby while she was left upstairs on the couch to drink and stare at the floor. It was a small wonder she had made it down the stairs with the amount of alcohol she had consumed, it made things better, no that was a lie, it made things feel less real. Which still didn't make them anymore bearable.

Her first stop was the deep freeze; they had set some meat on top of it to thaw. She pulled out some frozen meat to thaw while she took the room temperature packages over to the iron door, compelling it to open for her and reveal Sam to her. Von forced herself to look and the sight sobered her up and she almost dropped instead of knelt in front of the entrance.

"I brought you food," she said softly knowing Sam would hear her even if she chose to whisper. She wondered if he could even move or if the task was impossible for him to feed himself, if she were stronger she would have helped him eat. Once bitten twice shy as the old adage goes then again why did she care? She looked at Sam her face calm while inside there was a battle ground of emotions.

Sam's eyes stared at Von he was stationed right at the door the last place they had left him. Hungry, in pain. More of his bones had cracked and popped out and he looked like some deformed thing instead of an actual person. His hands were useless as most of the bones had come out and created bent twigs that didn't look quite right. There was more to go, a lot more to go, his upper body was all taken care of on the bones all that left was his lower half which had still a lot.

"Thanks..." he croaked, "But I don't think I can eat."

_I can't even move, I'm scared to try anything out of worry that I'll break once more._

"I'm so tired and in so much pain that I can't...I'm hungry...but the other things overrule it..."

_Kill me. Just do it Von. Please. KILL ME!_

His eyes stared right into her green orbs. He hated doing this to her, creating the emotions inside her, she had been trying so hard today to help him and it made it worse. Sam never wanted to push his pain onto others and he was. Everyone in this house hold.

_Kill me. I can't stand this anymore...I have another day to go and I can't fucking stand it anymore. Kill me please._

Sam knew though that she wouldn't. None of them would.

Von's hands tightened in her lap, tears filled her eyes without permission and she clenched her jaw to stop her lip from trembling. "I've been thinking about it," she admitted, glad that no one else was around to hear her speak such a terrible thing. "I wish I could do it, but I can't. Seeing you like this, feeling what you are, but...I can't, I ju-" She bit her lip to stop the sob that threatened to break out a small sound of despair leaking out anyway, "I'm sorry."

She met his amber orbs and wanted to reach out to touch him smooth back his sweaty tangled mop of hair like that would fix all the hurt. Von wished she could fix him but she didn't know what to do, she wasn't a healer she destroyed things, not even Dean's miraculous ability could help in this. Making him sleep or drugging him was another solution but that might make the transition from man to wolf slower, stretching it out until Sam went mad and they really did lose him because he wouldn't be Sam anymore.

_I don't know what to do...please somebody help me..._

If she were Astarte, if she were here would she be able to help? It had only been a short moment in time for Von yet she knew that Astarte's power surpassed anything she had ever encountered. Would drinking more of Alex's blood bring her back, give them another connection that would last long enough for her to help Sam? Thinking like a naive child would get her nowhere, that connection was a chance meeting that had a one in a million shot of happening again.

_She said she was getting closer. Where are you trapped Astarte and why do I feel like I'm waiting for you, that you're that piece that will fill my emptiness...?_

Von blinked, bringing her eyes back into focus, "I'll stay here with you." She wiped away the salty tears staining her cheeks with her long sleeved shirt and sniffled. This was as close as she could get without stepping over the ward and into the room, a lethal temptation despite the lesson she had learned earlier but her love of Sam and Sam himself was like a drug to her system.

_I wish the moon was more gentle on you Sam, if I were her I would be gentle, I wouldn't test you like she's testing you._

Sam wanted her to stay and was glad that she did. He hated being alone down here while they were elsewhere. It might be hard for all of them but he really needed them. Staring at the food in front of him, he attempted at reaching for it only to stop and cry out. Not trying again he began to hear his breathing loud and ragged. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I can't-I don't-it's hard. Worse than what I felt you go through in the cell.

_Can it get worse than this?_

Hours. Many hours to go. Still a miracle he hadn't passed out or died. Could he pass out? Could he die? Things were unknown but couldn't be ruled out.

888

**December 12th, 2008  
5:01 AM**

Waking up to humming; Alex hadn't realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. The humming wasn't coming from anyone and it confused her. Was she really awake or still dreaming? Blinking a few times to make sure, she turned to look for Dean. They had gone down last night to check on Von since she hadn't come up. It had been a long night...tonight was the night though.

The rest of the day. Alex had even stayed with Von when she had gone down there. Maybe Dean was on that shift now. Who knew how bad Sam was currently. Standing up, Alex began head for the basement coming down and sure enough there was Dean with Von. A glance into the panic room told her that Sam was unrecognizable.

Bones out of his face, torso, arms, hands, legs, feet and god even his pelvis. She grimaced before sitting down next to them on the other side of Von and wrapping her arm around her as well. "When was the last time he ate? Or at least tried to eat."

_How long ago since the last bone cracked? When will they go back in?_

Dean couldn't look at Sam anymore; the mangled body barely resembled a human, a tangled mess of muscle and bone stuffed into a stretched sack of flesh. It made him think about ending Sam's misery, he was able and he knew he should but the coward in him refused to get his gun to put Sam out and his machete to finish the job. Von wouldn't let Dean hold her close enough to dry her tears with his shirt, the droplets falling in her lap and the mattress they were using to sit on. Her face had the deathly paleness of being exhausted with life; her pain bright green eyes were rimmed red with dark circles outlining those. She had stopped crying hours ago incapable of physically producing anymore tears but the grief would not stop consuming her.

_This is killing her_.

Dean closed his eyes; right now he wished he could heal hearts instead of puncture wounds. This was worse than Hell they were all watching Sam suffer and none of them would stand up and do anything about it, whatever any of them said or thought about Sam they were the real monsters.

_Will he have to go through this every full moon, if he has to maybe I'll find the nerve to kill him that I don't have now?_

Dean sighed not wanting to jostle Von though he doubted she would have noticed. "He hasn't tried to eat for nine hours and the last time he ate he couldn't keep it down, it's hard enough on him to breathe."

When the silence came back over them Sam's breathing filled the empty air. It was painful enough to hear without wanting to think about how Sam was dealing with it, shallow rasping made it sound like his airway was partially choked off and with how his bones were sitting that was probably true. The hunter had noticed a long time ago on his watch that Sam was breathing with Von, when he felt her lungs expand he would see what was now Sam's chest rise and lower once again when she breathed out. Or maybe it was Von that was breathing with Sam.

Dean wanted to berate her for opening up the floodgate that was the wall on her empathic abilities but he held his tongue. Von was helping Sam and he couldn't be mad at her for that, as much as he wanted to for putting her own health on the line but he would be doing the same thing right now if he could. If he could. Another punch in the face to how useless he was.

_I'm here for Von that has to count for something._

The auburn haired witch shivered when Alex touched her, the only response she had to the brunette. Von was looking but not seeing, not with her human eyes. She could feel the presence of the moon pushing on her through Sam, the fickle mistress that was taunting her new consort. Von strived to reach out to the moon instead of it reaching out to her, to draw it down not in the simple minded physical sense but to invoke it's essence in easing Sam's suffering. If she could draw down the moon, coax it into delivering Sam's gift or to everyone his curse, but she could not yet reach the celestial body through all the pain she was receiving from Sam.

_I will never allow this to happen again Sam; I will find a way to make this easier on you I swear._

The first bone set back, jerking his body upwards and he cried out, the movement hurting him greatly but the pain was so much worse than that. He was going back to himself, rebuilding his structure but for some reason that bone felt different in its place, bigger and stronger...Alex was startled when Sam made a noise and looking at him she saw what the matter was, one bone had gone back in and she met the other two hunter's eyes.

Was this a good thing or a bad thing? It could be seen as either one because the good thing is that his pain would be over soon and he wouldn't be disfigured again, the bad was that his change was coming up and when the next bone went in she tried not to empty her stomach at the sound and sight as it moved underneath skin.

"Fucking Christ..." Alex breathed, her hand covering her mouth as she stared in horror.

_Hours...approximately 9 hours unless it jump started then we'd have 8 hours. Fuck_

Sam couldn't lie down as he screamed and watched the second bone go in. They would take their time but he'd be dealing with the bones going in more and faster than it did for him with them popping out. Hell, they were more painful going in than out. Never in his life did he ever wish for an exit, a way out of a situation he was in...But now...he wanted to die. He really wanted to die.

"Can't we do it?"

Dean wasn't sure Von had said anything the voice that came to his ears was that quiet and he never saw Von's lips move. Her body had tensed a fraction of a minute before Sam screamed as if she had anticipated when the first bone would grind back into place, like knowing a firecracker would go off and covering your ears. Dean shook his head and flinched at Sam's screaming, the sounds of bones and tissue crunching and popping was enough to turn his stomach inside out. Swallowing with his arm around Von pulling her closer, he prayed that she had given up and was closing herself off to this but taking a look into her green orbs he could see she was open and unguarded. She didn't want to close herself off to Sam; she wanted to be with him as close as her abilities allowed her to be.

"I need some air," Dean reluctantly pulled away, giving Von over to Alex and exited up the stairs, finding his coat and stepping out into the frigid morning air. Great thick plumes of vapor escaped his mouth his face already stinging from the cold, burning down into his lungs when he drew in a breath, times like these he wished he hadn't given up on smoking. Dragging in a rough breath and letting the icy air shred his throat and lungs, "Castiel...I can't believe I'm fucking doing this..." he looked to the blackened heaven's, eyes squinting and tearing up from the cold, "Castiel, you're not anywhere near on my good side but you're an angel, you gotta be able to fix this...fix Sam."

Appearing behind the hunter, Castiel stared at him with the blankest face but he knew that deep down inside Dean was seriously hurting as well as the rest of them. "I am afraid Dean that I can't," he spoke, apparently startling the hunter as he turned around and faced him. "This is something that I can not intervene with; it cannot be fixed or healed. I am terribly sorry for having to say it but you must understand." Castiel looked to the side observing some of the area and noticing how each time he spoke a cloud of fog would appear and he stared puzzled yet intrigued before his eyes landed back on the elder Winchester.

"Can't or won't?" Dean demanded stalking up to the angel with clenched fists. "You're trying to tell me that God wants this to happen to him or are you junk less shits just that useless that you can't cure him?"

If everything was supposed to be created by God or under him than to Dean that meant that God created this and if he created it he damn well better be able to reverse it. Anger and resentment boiled in the hunter's eyes making the green appear like tempered glass and he glared as the angel stared dumbly back at him.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean and stared at him hard. "You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around to heed to your orders?" he paused, seriousness and steps closer leaning in a bit. "There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in."

A scowl darkened Dean's features with a twinge of fear in his eye; he wanted to call Castiel's bluff. He held his tongue, angel-boy looked a little more constipated than usual and it probably wasn't the best time to test the boundaries of his parole. "I think if you need us so damn badly that you should make sure we're in fighting form and not wondering if it's better to go ahead and put a bullet in my brother's head, Von's down there practically killing herself and you're telling me there isn't anyway you can stop this?" So much for keeping his mouth shut.

"No. There isn't a way. There are some things in this universe that even God and my brothers and sisters can't stop or turn another direction. Von is inside and yes like you put it practically killing herself, but she's not the only one. Alex. Bobby. Sam. You. God has a plan, what that is precisely I have no clue. But right now all you can do is wait this out until end Dean," Castiel informed disappearing in a blink of an eye, heading back to Heaven to sort things out and also to talk about the seals dwindling down by the numbers.

888

Alex's arms were wrapped around Von and her hands were rubbing along Von's arms and back to make her feel better. Kissing her temple she looked into Von's green orbs. "I'm here for you Von...even to take away the pain. I'm here."

"Nothing can take it away," she murmured listlessly, haunted green eyes staring out from beneath thick lashes. "I want him to stop hurting...Alex, I don't know what to do," she swallowed the dryness in her throat and took in a shuddering breath. Sam wanted to die, he had been asking for it for hours and hours, begging for peace, instead she watched like some sort of monster observing its prey languishing but unable to die.

"Neither of us does...but you can't be as open as you are. I know you want to be there for him Von, but this is breaking you, this is insane. You can die from this if you watch it too much with an open heart. We don't want you to hurt yourself..." Alex replied. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you want to take away his pain, I can help you, tap into me again and maybe we can fix it for now. Give him a reprieve."

Von shook her head sadly, "I can't let you do that. You've already helped so much." She would never be able to return the kindness and she didn't want Alex to be hurt. This was her duty, she had promised and she wouldn't allow anyone to be dragged down with her.

"Yeah well you can't but doesn't mean I am taking that for a complete answer. Von please, I need to help out and it's not just you who is suffering. If we do this he won't be able to feel the pain...that or be knocked out for most of his body coming back together until the complete change is closing in. Please Von. Please," Alex said, pulling back and staring into Von's eyes, searching for a hint that she could be swayed.

_It's something I need to do inside. Maybe it will unlock some more of what I had a glimpse of that is hidden from my knowledge, maybe I won't but I can't stand the sight of seeing all of you hurting and I am hurting yes but not enough to really be too affected and that scares me._

Closing her eyes Von nodded taking what energy she had left in her body to move closer to Alex. How were they to do this, Von didn't know, more blood leading to more scars or more kissing leading to who knows what? Wrapping her arms around the brunette in a hug she reached down dark and deep into her own being and spread that connection out to Alex, it wasn't close to being the same as the one that Sam and her shared. It was unique solely to them.

Von started whispering under her breath, no it was closer to humming, singing a song that had no words. She felt Alex being pulled closer to her, the knots tightening and she could feel the heat of her orbs beneath her lids as they flared violet.

_No more pain Sam, no more pain._

888

Dean cursed in the quiet of the dead morning when the angel disappeared with the flutter of invisible wings. He turned to the house feeling that same strange energy and it always appeared when he left and at the center was always Von. They always started doing something when he was gone and it irritated him, like they were hiding a shameful secret. In truth that stuff usually did a fair job in freaking him out no matter how times he saw it, experienced it or took part in it. And what was probably freakier was that when it came to Von he knew in some twisted way it attracted him, like a moth to a flame.

The thought brought Astarte to the forefront of his mind and the relationship if it could be called that that had developed between them in Hell. Was it possible that she was more than a demon, he'd never met a demon with such compassion and compared to the others and the ferocity he had seen her display she had never raised a hand against him.

_Now that I think about it she never hurt me once_.

Shaking his head when an unfocused memory clouded his mind that he couldn't sort out, there was a flash of red and then humming. At first he thought it made sense for Astarte to show up in Von, something Nemain mentioned about Von's blood being special and powerful. Dean couldn't believe he was thinking it but the word Goddess kept popping into his head, if monsters, demons, angels and God weren't enough now they had Goddesses to contend with. The Winchesters had dealt with Gods and Goddesses before but Dean had this terrible aching in his gut that told him this wasn't a garden variety deity.

He passed the study, stopping to pull an item out of his duffle that he left there, to see Bobby sleeping at his desk papers sprawled around him. Dean shrugged, amazed that Bobby was out cold even when Sam had screamed. The hunter didn't hear any screaming now and looked down at Sorcha who was stationed by Bobby, one eye open to survey the immediate area. Focusing his attention back on the basement he descended and found Alex and Von hugging and his ears picked up on the soft humming coming from Von. The same humming he had heard in his head and when he was in...

Another bone shifted, the sound unmistakable but instead of the earth shattering scream that Dean was waiting for a soft discomforted moan left his brother. Seeing what he was seeing he set the safety on his gun and tucked it into the back of his jeans, keeping his distance to prevent whatever it was the women were doing from being disturbed.

Alex felt that connection and she gasped when Von had started but she closed her eyes soon after only to have them open again, black and blue and she stared at the far wall unblinking. Inside her it was like a flood gate had opened, she was vulnerable and willing to give Von her energy, and at the same time behind her open her eyes she saw everything.

_'She hadn't been down there before, not this far at least but something just called to her. No one was concerned about this area of Hell. Besides boredom does one to someone and they need to expand their horizons. There was a reason though that no one came down this far, because there was something down here everyone feared. Not Alex. Yeah she didn't know what it was but honestly not much scared her nowadays._

Walking further down she finally hit something full on and she growled at the demon that dared step before her. Except she abruptly stopped staring at the red headed woman...thing...with straps over her breasts, mouth, and more but otherwise she was pretty naked and skin was showing with etchings made into her underneath all the filth and dirt.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alex asked with disgust. "Fuck just don't touch me again you fucker." Going to walk around her Alex was stopped and on the ground in an instant with the woman straddling her. Alex's eyes flashed black and blue and she flipped them over this time she was on top. "What do you have a thing for fucking women? I believe you didn't hear the deeper meaning to my words...fuck off!"

A surge of power immediately went into her and she jerked, staring dead into the silver-blue that swirled and clouded over and for a moment Alex wasn't sure if she was blind or if that was the color that is was supposed to be. She appeared to be seeing just fine but she couldn't move not yet. Words filled her brain, what this woman was, why she was there and...

"You want me to what?" Alex asked.

Connect. Protect. Feed. Love. Be hers and in the same time she would be Alex's. Alex slowly moved off of the woman and lay on her back. It seemed a pretty reasonable deal but why add the last two? Did the woman know about the second meeting with that hunter? Nodding she glanced to the woman...correction...Goddess, Astarte. How the blood was going to be shared it couldn't be by mouth and that was when Alex made the cuts, drinking the blood from Astarte before meeting their palms to share that way as well.

"Blood to blood, but you should know that a lot of me doing this is because this will make the others angry," Alex spoke, but underneath those words was something else...a knowledge that they could be made at her and want her to pay but she'd be long gone before that. She'd be with Kayden Walker the hunter. There was something about him, something that drew her to him. Was it love? After only two meetings? Who knew?'

Finally blinking Alex looked towards the room, towards where Sam lay as another bone went inside him and he moaned. Sam was fine, he wasn't in pain and she could even see that he was actually sleeping for the first time in two days. Meeting Dean's orbs, Alex couldn't even begin to describe what she just saw, what she just remembered. There was something else that was unknown to her and she didn't know what.

_The more I am with Von or share this connection that we have...the more I'm going to remember things about what happened in Hell that I can't remember. The things that apparently God didn't want me to remember when I came back alive._


	180. Chapter 180

**December 12th, 2008 12:30PM**

Several hours had passed since Alex and Von started their unorthodox ritual, almost all of Sam's bones had re-aligned, his skin stretched over a massive frame. Von was shaking even after Dean wrapped her and Alex in blankets, adrenaline, pain, shock, the moon was approaching. With Sam's pain quieted Von could feel the wolf scratching under his skin, already ravenous and eager to free itself from its human cage and leave it behind like a cocoon. And like a cocoon only the subtlest of movements were detected on the surface while chaos ensued inside.

Von could feel that chaos, already organs were growing to accommodate the needs of the new body. The wolf reigned supreme and it knew that Von was there and that she could feel it, Sam was still there he was not gone or forgotten and as the hours ticked by it was becoming harder to distinguish between the two, the transformation was temporary but the change was permanent.

Hot but shivering Von was uncomfortable in her own skin, remembering how it was when she had that collar around her neck. It was a strain to have to control her anger, because everything had agitated her with that thing around her neck, though she might not have shown it, it was driving her mad and then when it broke off she felt a piece of her was missing. Nemain and what she had done prevented Von from lingering on it overly long but now that the moon and the wolf were coming ever closer she found herself thinking about it. It was terrifying and painful but compared to Sam's it was clean, neat and efficient, the perfect device to create an unstoppable warrior.

_Ulfhednar._

The thought ended there when a spike of pain blossomed through her stomach and she involuntarily dug her fingers into Alex's back. Sucking in a sharp lungful of air her eyes peeked open finding Sam, her hands easing up on Alex's back as she stared at the form of the one she loved, slowly he was taking shape no longer the painful mess of mangled bones. But it would still take time before he was whole.

888

Sam's eyes were racing underneath his closed lids, he could feel things but they didn't hurt, he was still sweating and breathing kind of heavily but he was dreaming right now. Woods, the same place he had been attacked, he was on the ground again, but this time he wasn't bleeding. The wolf was staring at him once more like it did the time he was knocked out and the others were taking care of him. Black, brown and red hair woven throughout the fur of the animal and the amber eyes stared back. Sam had a feeling that he knew this wolf a little too well.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The wolf tilted its head to the side a bit as it took him in as well as his words.

_"I think you know Sam. It's time. Getting closer and closer. What your friends are doing for you, it's a kindness that most do not have. Taking away your pain for now. As the hours close in you and I will become one. No more separates even when you are you. You can change anytime and I will always be there, I will always be you. It's hard but you have to remember to control yourself as much as you can. We have people who care about us."_

The words came into his head and Sam could understand them very clearly. This animal was what he was supposed to be by the end of the night. It hardly looked deadly but it looked like a normal wolf, collide that with him and he'd get the end product of bigger than that and a whole lot more dangerous. "I can change anytime?"

_"Yes. It's the perks of being what we are...a Loup Garou."_

"When will I wake up from this dream?"

_"Hours. Not a couple, not one or a few. But if you want exact...the moon is the way to gauge it. She won't let you sleep through this transformation when the time comes. Sorry that's not much of a good answer."_

Sam glanced behind him at the woods and he knew he could sense Von and Alex outside of them as well as Dean. But it was Alex and Von that were helping him while his body tried to work through it. Feeling fur against his bare skin his attention came back to the wolf. His hand raised and began to stroke the fur. He seemed to understand the colors now that he knew that this was his wolf. Black for the taint inside him, red for the blood he chooses to intake as well as the blood that binds him to Von and his brother...and finally brown for him, the original tall brunette male hunter he was before everything happened. Sighing he continued his actions as they both waited.

888

**3:27 PM**

Alex hadn't stopped holding Von, which only made the hours of sitting there and in an embrace with the red head her arms tired as hell. Sam was almost there, the bones had gone back in and the only ones left were the ones on his upper body now. The ones he had started with. It had appeared from where she sat it was going in the order it ended with and was reversing to the starting point. Things were bigger on him, not by much but she figured that once he woke up and they couldn't help him with pain anymore and this slumber he was in, the bones would shift, just because they grew bigger didn't mean they were in the right spot in his body currently.

She rubbed her hand along Von's back before pulling back a bit to stare into her face. "We should probably both eat...and I don't want you to say you aren't hungry...Sam would want you to eat," she paused, glancing at Dean only to stop when she heard footsteps going in the kitchen above.

It looked like Bobby had that same idea. A smile crept on her face before she kissed Von's temple, staring into her green orbs she needed to tell someone what she saw and yeah Dean was there, but Von would understand more. Maybe.

Bringing her head closer, mouth to Von's ear she whispered, "I remember. I remember why I am connected to her...to you. Not all of it, but enough as of now." Hugging Von tighter to her she buried her head into her shoulder and hair.

888

**8:57PM**

Bobby had fed them and Von ate, magick consumed a lot of energy and she wanted to have the strength to continue to help Sam. Even on the main floor she could feel the wolf and was honestly confused by the complexity of thought and emotion coming from it. The moon in all her divine beauty was breaching the horizon, Von didn't have to see it to know, it danced over her skin like silk. Just like she knew that Sam was waiting for his celestial mistress to complete the union of man and wolf.

_We're close now_.

Von thought, fear mingling with excitement. She felt different now, almost energized, her insides buzzing with anticipation. It was terrifying to experience because it would be short-lived, the vulnerability, the exhaustion was underneath the surface.

888

It happened in that moment. Sam's eyes snapped out and the amber flared, wide, burning and swirling, the pupil dilating and his back arched, mouth open as much as his body allowed his teeth were bared while he yelled. Hands were open and his fingers were bent, curving inwards slightly and his legs were bent in half. Rushing footsteps above to come down and he knew that they were all there and watching.

Sam rolled over onto his hands and knees pressing his fingertips into the concrete and his toes as well, tossing his head back and hearing it snap, he groaned. A sharp caress on his being, the moon wasn't fully in the sky but it didn't matter, it wanted him now. It wanted him to be hers. No more waiting. His spine rippled down and his hands flew to his face, nails elongating and as he scratched down, tearing into his face and blood came away to drip on the floor, but underneath there was no meat, he howled as his jaw jerked forward, his head came back into place and he stared straight at the group at the door to the panic room.

"Oh fuck..." Alex stared in horror her breathing caught in her body like a canary and the scream that was waiting to come out was on mute with her open mouth.

"V..voonn!" the name erupted into a sound so monstrous that even he was scared but he needed his skin off. Needed to shed.

The process of getting to this point was the longest, the actual shift...why did it seem it wouldn't take as long compared to most? Why? Why him? Sam didn't have time to contemplate that as he began to tear with his claws that were now his nails, tear at his head and neck, his head shaking violently as he coughed and spittle ran from his jaws while it went outward, out with his nose and mouth, out till there was that perfect snout that a dog would have but somehow bigger and more menacing yet beautiful.

The skin and his hair that he had on his head had fallen to the floor with other bodily fluids and blood, his ears twitched at the new sensation of freedom and testing the movement as he continued to howl and growl, the huffing of impatience while he tore next at his chest, everything coming off of him to reveal the black, red and brown fur. Working his way down, he could hear Dean retching at him working the flesh off of his dick, the human flesh at least while a different darker toned flesh was beneath. His bones shifted and stretched out his limbs, his body becoming larger and hairier, his hands...hands but paws at the same time, pads on his fingers and palm.

His feet grew longer and his heel was higher up than usual, his knees, a tail taking place at his ass and the divider growing near gone but still there, not entirely wolf and not entirely human. How long had he been changing? How long had he been tearing at himself to get it all off him? Now that it was done, Sam blinked and he felt fine. There was no sign of not being in control, not feeling like he had to cause havoc or claim rights of anything and he raised his head to look at the group. Opening his mouth he yawned, tongue rolling out and curling back in before his paw rose to his head and began to wipe at the excess that wasn't reached. It felt natural, weird but natural.

Cleaning himself and staring at what he had shed onto the floor he gave a wrinkle of his nose and a snort of disgust before stopping in his cleaning and sniffing what had been apart of him. Everything was heightened, smells, the emotions dripping off of everyone, and he nudged the bits of flesh with his nose. He had remembered seeing Noah devour it but why? It didn't look appetizing and neither did it smell it. Raising his head he moved away from it before walking towards the doorway to the panic room knowing that he couldn't cross he laid down onto his side and stared at them like he was waiting for one of them to make a move.

It didn't make sense, he actually felt fine now, he didn't want to eat them or hurt them. Should he be acting this way? He felt like himself for once since he had been infected and it was a huge relief. Sam only imagined it showed in his eyes, and he sneezed, jarring his body and he looked a little startled as he moved his nose back and forth. When could he take a shower? A nice hose bath maybe down here in a basin...would he even fit in a basin? How big was he now? He was over thinking things and at the same time he wasn't. Sam stared into Von's green orbs and he knew that she knew what he was feeling inside; their connection was wide open and stronger than it ever had been while they were together and if he could have smiled he would have.

_Don't worry Von, I won't hurt you...I can't explain it but I'm really me...and that makes me so happy._

His eyes watered and a small tear ran down and through his fur on his face. This didn't change who he was. Such a relief.

Dean was shell shocked, not only was he thoroughly disgusted but he was completely bewildered. What was his brother was lying in scraps of wet jerky on the concrete floor, so where was the howling mad, bloodthirsty, ravening beast. He was finding it hard to cope with the radioactive puppy in front of them not throwing itself around foaming at the mouth trying to get at them. Werewolves were supposed to be savage moral-less animals whose sole desire was to devour and destroy not laying on their sides asking for belly rubs.

"I'm really confused right now," Dean admitted with a furrowed brow in place while he scratched the back of his head, "shouldn't he be snapping his jaws and trying to break Von's magick to gobble us up?"

Tears welled in Von's eyes, a perfect mingling of emotions on her features as she watched Sam fall into the moon's embrace. She watched in morbid fascination, fear slipping away because something wonderful was happening, Sam and her, the bond they shared...it was difficult to explain in words. It was as if him becoming a wolf had strengthened it ten-fold yet made it more sensitive and flexible at the same time.

Von wanted to go to him more than ever, to wrap her arms around his neck and run her hands through his fur. To feel the warmth and his strong heart beating. Most wouldn't think so but Von found Sam beautiful. One hand was clasped over the other to prevent her from reaching out to him, she hated that a previous accident kept her from wanting to try. Von didn't want to repeat the same mistake, a human Sam had a chance of being stopped, and this being before them was a force of nature. Dropping to her knees it jarred a single tear from her eye; she placed her hand on the ward but did not pierce it, her chest heaving a little as she tried to control her breath. The sensation of release was uplifting; Sam was still Sam not lost to some mindless monster.

"That's what I was thinking too," Alex commented on what Dean was saying, staring at the fur ball that used to be Sam but apparently still was. "Sam?"

Sam blinked and lifted his head, waiting for Alex to continue for he was listening, he wanted to laugh at her reaction of his intelligence and awareness of things but it was hard. There were some things that he would normally do as a human that he couldn't do in this form. His stomach growled and he looked down at it and he glanced back at his skin leftovers only to quickly turn his attention back and past the hunters to the thawed meat on the freezer. Tilting his head up in a gesture to get him some, Alex stumbled backwards to do so.

_Can Von hear me?_

The thought came to him and he stared at Von once more, she was happy but cautious and he rose into a sitting position, slowly and carefully putting his head against the barrier as far as it would go and he felt her hand on his head and he began to rub it lightly on her palm. Closing his eyes content his amber orbs met Dean's green ones.

_I'm not going to bite Dean. Stop staring at me like I'm an abnormal geek boy doing the exact opposite of what the same species is supposed to do._

Alex went up to the entrance and tossed carefully the slab of meat in front of Sam before stepping back and thinking things over. "He's acting so much like him right now...it's confusing. Hell, the look in his eyes is like seeing him give his patent bitch look to Dean," she said, swallowing a bit when Sam narrowed his eyes at her but then quickly moved on. "Apparently he doesn't like our nickname for that expression."

_Damn right I don't Alex,_ Sam thought as he forgot about the food for now, all he wanted was to be touched.

Dean stood behind Von placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a light squeeze, a silent reminder that they couldn't let themselves fall into a false sense of security. They both witnessed Sam going from calm to attack mode in point five seconds and he hadn't eaten in a day which made it more likely that the hunger could take over any time.

Von let her hand fall to her lap releasing a shaky breath, too many emotions she didn't know what to do with herself. With Sam being very much Sam right now she found she couldn't be afraid unfortunately she knew that could change in a heartbeat. She didn't want to doubt him but she didn't want anything bad to happen either. "You should eat Sam; you've gone almost a day without food."

Von could feel how much he wanted to be touched and she wanted to give him the affection he yearned for. She was fragile right now, both physically and emotionally and because of that Dean wanted to protect her, even if it was his own brother he had to protect her from. "Von has a point, you should get some grub in you, and then we'll talk about opening up the petting zoo."

Sam nodded, going to the slab of meat and beginning to eat, not hurriedly though he wanted to. He didn't know why he was restraining so much; he was acting as if he knew how to act his whole life...as if he had been this for a very long time. Alpha behavior. Eating he finished in ten minutes before another slab was placed before him and he ate once more. Grateful for the food he was receiving and once that was gone he began to clean himself and then waited, watching them all.

Alex touched Dean's shoulder before she stepped forwards to test the waters. Dean could heal, but he didn't have anything else besides that and Von was vulnerable. Why not have a half demon do it? She stepped over the threshold before Dean could grab her and tell her otherwise which she knew he was going to do and she knelt down on the ground, hand tentatively coming out to meet Sam's paw...hand...it was a bit of both. The fur was soft and yet rough but she gave a small laugh. How many opportunities does one get to be in the same room of a werewolf so in control and pet them? When he didn't do anything and just allowed her to pet him she knew he was fine and Alex gave the others a look of 'come on, don't treat him like this.'

_I wouldn't like it if you treated me like this._

Alex brought her hand up to pet him on the head, he was huge, massive, but he curled up on the floor and she brushed his ears down like any normal dog. To think she didn't get along with them before she met Sorcha, and now this. "I guess this gives a whole knew meaning to Sam having puppy power."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes to look at her. _Seriously Alex?_

If we're gonna get eaten we might as well get eaten together, Dean thought wryly as he stepped over the threshold after Von. Getting up close Dean realized just how huge Sam was; recalling when Noah had turned his little brother was definitely bigger than the white wolf. He'd be damned if he was going to pet his own brother so he stood by and let the girls heap on the affection for him.

Von had knelt on the other side of Alex; reaching out to touch the fur she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body trembled and new tears streamed down her pale cheeks, running down her chin and landing on the rich brown fur. She forced herself to pull away and wiped her face on her sleeves, sniffling and letting out a heavy sigh with a faint smile on her face. Von gently and slowly explored this new body of Sam's, reaching to touch one of his massive paws; her hand looked like a child's in comparison.

The fur was soft but bristly, ending at the tips where semi-hooked claws took the place of human nails. Her thumb and first two fingers took one of the claws in between them and ran down the length of it, pressing her finger at the point to test it's sharpness but not hard enough to draw blood. She grazed her fingertips over the pads on his fingers to his palm, taking in all the little details for there were many. Von's hands ruffled up his chest feeling his heart beating like a drum under her fingertips until she was touching his face.

Nuzzling his face into her hand, Sam sighed. It amazed him. Here he thought he'd be this wolf that was out of control and yet there were some things that Noah had said that actually were true. Him being an Alpha and how the infection took to him so fast, it would only make sense for his first change when he was complete to be himself. Normal. Their connection he raised a paw gently and brought it to her stomach, resting it flat and being careful of his claws as he did so. He felt it pulsing and vibrating like some kind of techno beat in a club and it lively. Strong. Stronger than it had ever been.

_Wolf to the witch. It's amazing and yet scary. This change, now that I am fully a werewolf...a Loup Garou...it affected so much of us and it was for the better._

Snaking his tongue out he licked her hand and his eyes widened slightly the salt on her skin attracted him and he continued to lick no intention of eating, just bathing Von, tasting her. No wonder dogs liked to lick humans a lot.

Von's mouth parted into a smile and a soft laugh passed her lips, Sam's tongue could lick her entire hand with one stroke and it tickled. It also felt extremely weird and when Von thought that Sam had had enough she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her jean leg, resting her other hand over his paw that he had placed on her stomach. There was only so much salt on a person's hand and Von was sure that Sam had gotten it all whether he thought different by the expression on his face. In apology she smoothed her hand up the bridge of his muzzle between his eyes and stopped between his ears where she massaged the space lovingly.

_This is almost ridiculous, petting him like a dog, and it would be if it didn't feel so good to be next to him._

888

**December 13th, 2008  
2:00 PM**

He showered, it felt great, they had finally let him leave the panic room and he was back to normal, the change back was his own doing all he had to do was concentrate and it came easy. Not to mention it hurt a whole lot less. Sam had to clean up the mess he made from the change though because Bobby had said so and he didn't complain about it. He understood. Ruffling his hair with his hands as he stepped from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half, he went to his duffel that was set in the bedroom that he and Dean would have shared but Von was sitting on the new bed. It seemed Bobby did a lot of remodeling since they had last been there and then of course that mattress had been found out with the hole and springs sticking out.

Searching in the duffel he removed a pair of boxers, jeans, socks and a gray t-shirt. Dropping the towel he began to dress even with Von's eyes on him. "You know staring at me as much as you have been since the change to and fro, I have to say I kind of like it," Sam said, a big smile on his face as he turned to face her buttoning up a long sleeve shirt to go over and he moved to where she was and sat down. "Did you feel it like I did? The connection? Us?"

He exhaled and brought his hand to hers, taking it in his. To think that he was really huge, furry and all claws and teeth hours ago and now he was fine. Showered, human but there was no more anger inside him. Yeah he had temper issues and they might come into play but not as often as they did before. It was just this knowledge that the way it reacted to him was different than most. Because of his taint and maybe because of him and Von. It made sense and yet didn't. Sam leaned in and kissed on the lips softly before separating.

"How do you feel about your boyfriend being a Loup Garou? Able to change at will...I promise I won't hurt you again. I know I hurt you in that room, physically and emotionally. Same with back at that Inn...I promise I won't. It's probably lame to promise because I could get broken with what I am now, but I'm more in control, I'm more me than I've been since I got infected. This transformation I went through, it changed everything. The mannerisms I have been displaying up till now have been erased. I guess I really am a true Alpha."

"It's not lame," she brushed her thumb over Sam's hand and nodded, "back at the Inn...it was complicated, I'm going through my own changes it's almost scarier that yours, there's so much I don't know..." a waning smile appeared on her lips.

Overall Von was feeling better but not quite herself, she couldn't remember the last time she slept and she was in dire need of a shower. Her attention went past Sam to the door; she could tell Castiel was here he had a unique way of making her feel uneasy, almost sick whenever he was around. She wondered if her connection to Astarte had anything to do with that. She blinked realizing that Sam was giving her that worried look and she smiled reassuringly at him.

_I should tell him about what Alex did and what happened with Astarte_.

"I think I'm going to take a shower now," she said instead and slowly started to stand letting her hand slip from Sam's. Von leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, badly fighting the urge to do more when her spine tingled and started to bow heat flaring across her shoulders and she moaned. Or at least she thought she had, she wasn't sure if the sound was in her head or had moved past her lips or if her back had arched like she thought it did.

Von closed the door of the bathroom behind her without waiting to gauge Sam's reaction and started to strip down with fresh clothes in place when she was done. She wanted to ignore the mirror but instead she inspected her back like she had before, she had started to wonder why she never wanted to join Sam in the shower. Now Von knew why. The wings had not returned to normal as she had hoped, they were still the bruised red and now to her horror they were hot to the touch while the skin around the intricate design was normal temperature and untouched by this new bruising.

She caught her eyes in the mirror and her face smiled, only it wasn't her face, the eyes were all wrong, swirling silver-blue like metallic ink spiraling in water. Von gasped and stepped away from the mirror, heart rabbiting in her chest, her head spun to the door to make sure Sam wasn't about to knock on it and then back to the mirror to see normal green eyes staring back at her. Shaken but still standing she stepped into the bathtub and started the water, pulling the shower curtain across and turned on the overhead spray.


	181. Chapter 181

Alex had made sure all her items were packed up, she had called Noah and told him that she was going to meet him at the cabin, that she had finally gotten a chance to leave and she would be there by tomorrow. Thing was she would have to go in that cabin alone, she would have to be the only one around it for a while in order to drug him with tranquilizers and it wouldn't be easy but drinks were probably the best way to go. Or...she had other methods but she wasn't going to tell the others what they were.

She had been focused the moment that Sam had been led to the shower in the other bedroom with Von and she knew exactly what needed to happen. They were leaving, they couldn't miss this opportunity and yeah it was the waning Full moon but Sam was fine now. Bobby was downstairs packing up a cooler for them of meat slabs for Sam in case he got hungry, it was weird like they were packing a diaper bag but for a werewolf. Inhaling and exhaling she ran her hand through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, her clothing was all black, that way if she got blood on it, it wouldn't be ruined and it could be easily hidden.

Picking up her duffel she headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to wait, popping open a beer and taking her time with it. This was hard on her, she had forgotten about Noah during the past two days with Sam and now that the situation was over her mind was back on him. Noah. She didn't want to do this but deep down she had to. He had betrayed them, betrayed her and for what? For false love to a demon.

_"Speaking a little close to yourself there Tatiani."_

The voice that came into her head made her head rise to look for the male that was all too familiar and she took another pull from her beer, eyes cautious of the house. "Leave me alone Leon," she muttered into the bottle, and finishing it up when Bobby appeared from the basement with the cooler and heading outside to load it into the Impala.

Hearing Dean enter when she threw it away she turned to face him. Face blank and trying to be evasive of emotion. She was angry, in a mood that was all about blood spilling and torture. If he even suggested for one moment that she didn't have to do this she might just bite his head off. How long had Noah been lying to her? Lying to her face to get what he needed for Ruby? What about everything else? He cared about her and she had cared about him. Alex knew that he had held some interest of love for her but she just brushed it off as being a McMillan thing what with Trevor having the same crush for her.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Toying with Alex, her heart, her mind and her trust. Alone in that cabin with him until the call would be given for them to come and enter once Noah was knocked out. She had voiced the plan she had brewing in her head to them once Sam was changed back. Yeah a little too soon but she knew that they had to get back on track. They had to get Noah and finish him. They just had to.

A sound came to her ears and her hand went to her gun instinctively only to stop at the sight of Castiel in the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

Castiel stared at Alex and then moved his sights to Dean, "I'm not supposed to be doing this and you must understand the great deal I went to at risking myself for doing this task for you...but..." he dropped off, handing over a big bag to the male hunter. "It might be too late than when you wanted it, but there was something to help Sam. He might seem fine now but this should help if there are any problems."

"What is it?"

Castiel ignored Alex's question and continued onward with his words, "It isn't the only reason why I am here though. There is another problem that I need your help with and my assistance is mandatory to be placed at your side till it is solved."

_But we can't do this; we have to deal with Noah!_ Alex thought.

"Some of my brothers and sisters are being murdered where there appears to be a Seal in tact but could be a possible one that Lilith is wishing to break. The location is Milwaukee, Wisconsin."

_What about Noah, we can't just-or I can go...I could take care of it on my own. But I doubt they will let me do that._

"We have problems of our own we need to take care of Cas, you can't expect us to just drop things and help you," Alex snapped at the angel, stepping closer and stopping when she saw him look at her. What was it with that expression he gave to everyone? It was a little unnerving. "Fine. Then how about this, Dean...Von, Sam and you go with him and I'll meet up with you when I'm done doing what needs to be done. I can take care of it."

Dean stared at nothing in particular for a long hard moment, weighing the item in his hand as he did so and with a curt nod he met Alex's gaze, "Alright, but the second you run into trouble you call us."

Everything in him told him to stop her, what stopped him from doing so was that spark she had in her eye and that he wanted to put more trust in her than he had been lately. When it came to Noah Dean never doubted that Alex could handle herself and while he wanted to be there to make sure nothing went wrong or to help if and when something did he instead gave Alex the benefit of a doubt this time. She wouldn't be much of a hunter if she couldn't pull her own weight.

Dean smirked; he guessed he had surprised Alex by agreeing with her instead of fighting tooth and nail. "We'll help you with this Seal," Dean watched the angel carefully, "give us some time to finish packing and we'll head out as soon as we can."

Alex's brows rose at Dean not fighting on her choice and she actually gave a small smile and a nod, glad that someone actually believed she could do something dangerous for once in a long time. She went up to Dean once he said what he did to Castiel and Castiel nodded, looking down at the floor and fixing his footing before looking back up. Apparently he was standing while he waited instead of sitting. Taking the hunters hand she walked with him out of the kitchen and to the door where her bags were. Turning towards him she went on her tip toes and kissed him.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me to hear you say that. Thank you...and I will call. You better too, update each other, especially with Mr. Angelic tagging along. I want details," Alex said, glancing at the stairs knowing that Von and Sam were up there. Dean would update them, but if she wanted to make it believable that she was on her way to see Noah she had to make sure she left now instead of later. One last kiss and she grabbed her duffel and exited the Singer house, stopping outside she looked over to the house next door with a grin.

_Bullet Bike or my Camaro?_

888

_Alex is gone_.

The thought came into her head as she lathered up her hair, it must have been her psychic ability picking up on Alex or the better explanation would be the new connection they had with each other, thanks in part to the mysterious Astarte. She started to think how she wanted to say goodbye but she understood Alex's need of haste to make her story to Noah convincing.

Finishing with her hair she squirted out some liquid body wash and began to lather up her body, the suds accumulating like clouds on her chest and sweeping down over her flat stomach. Rivulets of steaming hot water rinsed her clean, streaming down her sides and lower to her thighs.

_I can't stop thinking about what I wanted to do with Sam...It's too soon..._

888

He had heard her heart pick up and Sam was about to go and check on her only to hear the water run the moment he decided to stand. Maybe she fine, but what he was picking up was anything but that. Hearing the conversation downstairs, he also knew that Castiel had shown up and that Alex was leaving. Sam didn't want to have to agree and allow her to go but she knew she could handle herself. Besides despite his want to murder Noah and tear him limb from limb, it was probably a good thing that she was handling it. After all she'd bring more of a death to the bastard than they could.

_Nothing like a woman scorned._

When footsteps came on the stairs he moved to the door in time to see his brother. "Von's in the shower...do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" Sam asked, hinting to Dean that he had indeed heard what had been going on. It might be a little weird for the hunter but they were all going to have to get used to it. "Or we can tell her together. What did Castiel bring?" His attention now on the big bag in Dean's hand.

888

Dean paused in the doorway his face blank from surprise then he shrugged it off and took a spot on the bed opposite the bathroom door. "Unless she already knows the new plan, her and Alex have been really friendly lately," he let out a chuckle then his face straightened when Sam mentioned the package. "I don't know," he shrugged, "he said it was something that would help you because even though you seem fine now there could be problems...hey I'm just sayin' what Cas said," he raised a hand in defense when Sam's brow furrowed.

Setting the bag in his lap he unfolded the end of the brown wax paper and pulled out a square item wrapped heavily in old cloth. The cloth was stained and had been eaten away by time Dean thought he smelled something moldy and brought the cloth up to sniff it only to crinkle up his nose and place it down in his lap rather quickly.

"Whatever it is it's wrapped in a thousand year old diaper," the hunter picked at the wrappings until the true nature of the object revealed itself. A tarnished silver box that had seen its fair share of use, its surface was covered with faded markings. Dean raised his head to Sam to see how he was reacting to the box. "Can you read any of this? I might like to know what it is before I open Pandora's Box."

Shaking his head Sam stared at it confused, "I can't, maybe Von could...if she can't then we'll have to ask Bobby to translate it. All I know is it isn't Latin."

Glancing at the bathroom door he wanted to know if Von was okay the emotions come from her that he felt inside just made him concerned. There were things she wasn't telling him, either because she wasn't ready yet or it wasn't overly important to be said right away. Sam understood but he also hated being in the dark. Maybe Dean was in the dark about it too. It helped to think that way so then he didn't overreact.

888

Her hair whipped underneath the helmet. Alex figured going with the bullet bike would be the safest because after all Trevor's mom wouldn't miss it or even let alone know it was gone and she wouldn't have to worry too much about lugging it back to Bobby's like her Camaro. No matter how much she wanted to be inside her baby again, riding on that growl as it blasted music from the speakers. She sighed. It was freezing outside, the snow and all but she dressed warm. Insanity for driving it in the winter?

_I'm one fucked up Tatiani what can I say?_

Turning the throttle more it gunned forward and she weaved around millions of cars as she headed towards Duluth, Minnesota. She'd make a few pit stops for gas and much needed coffee as well as pocket warmers that gas stations tended to carry during this time of year. All about trying to keep their customers fingers warm and not frozen. Smart people. It felt good to be away from the gang but at the same time she missed them, it was when she had hit the interstate that she fully felt that connection with Von and she gasped into her helmet.

_Mother...why do I keep thinking and saying that?_

888

Von emerged from the bathroom, barefoot, ripped jeans and a dark green button down with rolled up sleeves over a brown tank top. After toweling off her hair she left it to air dry so it ran down her back in a mess of dark waves. The box in Dean's hand immediately caught her attention and she stared at it for a solid minute. "What's that?" she asked pretending like it didn't look familiar to her at all. Which it didn't.

"Cas gave it to us to help Sam, which makes him less of a dick, can you read what's on it?" he held the tarnished silver box out for her to look at.

Von took it and opened it without saying anything and Dean's eyes widened in alarm. "The inscription is a song or a prayer to the Mother of Night, asking for her to bless the item that's inside the box."

"Thanks for the clarification for all we know you could have opened up a hell mouth when you did that," Dean retorted. Von ignored him and reached inside retrieving a fine silver chain and on the end an amulet. Holding it in the palm of her hand she ran her thumb over it, forgetting she wasn't alone in the room. "What is it?" Dean watched her closely and recognized the expression of nostalgia on her face.

"Nothing," Von replied simply and tore her gaze from the pendant to meet the hunter's green orbs.

Dean had a hard time believing her bluff and added, "you know what it is don't you?"

"It's familiar," she admitted.

"Familiar, like Astarte familiar?"

"Astarte? Who's Astarte?" Sam asked, stepping closer so then he as in view it was as if he was being ignored or forgotten about in that room when they started to talk about the box. "What are you two not telling me?"

Dean kept his eyes steady on Von; obviously she never got around to telling Sam about it. Ticking his eyes over to Sam he started to explain, "After you attacked Von she was in rough shape, I left the room for a minute and when I came back Alex had done something with her blood. Whatever it was it made Von better but it also brought some_thing_ with it and that was Astarte." He wasn't sure how much he should tell Sam, he couldn't tell him about Hell and because of that he couldn't tell him that Astarte also had some sort of connection with Alex. "We don't know how but some kind of connection opened up to let her through to possess Von but it didn't last long before Astarte was gone again."

Licking his lips he had to accept that answer for now, despite him wanting to pester Dean more on the issue considering there was something more that he wasn't telling him. Though Sam knew better and when Dean pressed on things he shut down completely. Eyes going to Von he then dropped them to the necklace. "That's what is supposed to help me?" he asked confused and a little like he was about to break out into laughter.

Walking up to the red head he held out his hand. Maybe he should just wear it, what hurt could it do to him to comply with a gift from an angel? Castiel did wind up doing something in the line of helpful and he was grateful. The moment he put it on he felt a sort of relief. The anger he had inside a bit from Dean being secretive washed away.

"Huh...so it takes away my anger and..." he trailed off, "I guess it's a kind of wear and see what else it does kind of trinket. Let's not keep Feathers waiting." Sam moved to the bed and started to shove things he had used into the duffel before sitting down and putting on his shoes and tying them.

Von took the cloth from Dean and wrapped the box back up then tucked it away in her duffle then she pulled out a pair of heavy socks and sat on the bed next to Sam to put them on. She felt bad for not telling him sooner, she knew how he was when she kept secrets from him.

_It couldn't be helped, first Morrigan then Astarte, I need time to think about this..._

Dean already left them to finish packing, wanting to grab one more cup of caffeine before they hit the road. Castiel was still standing in the exact spot he had left him in, like some living statue at a mall during Christmas. Pouring the rich dark liquid into a mug he took it black and swallowed down a mouthful, leaning against the counter and doing his best to ignore Captain Trench coat.

888

Von laced up her boots and reached up to stop Sam from leaving the room, the amulet might have cooled his anger but that didn't mean he was any less upset. Pulling herself up by his arm she stood in front of him, needing to touch him in his human form without worrying about him snapping in her face. "Astarte isn't a demon, she's a Goddess. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away..."

Sam's hand rose to her face and his thumb brushed her cheek, "It's fine. I understand...did this happen while I was out of it?" he asked, watching her and seeing that it did he nodded, kissing her a little deeply before pulling back with a smile. "At least it wasn't something that you knew about way before now. I'm fine with it Von. Really. And if this Astarte isn't a demon and a Goddess...then that makes me wonder...what kind of a Goddess...looks like we have some questions to ask as well as research to do."

Von nodded, tasting Sam on her lips she needed more and ran her hands up his back reaching up to meet his lips again. She kept the kiss light, knowing they had no time as much as she wanted there to be some. Happiness, she had her Sam back, she wanted to be happy but was afraid it wouldn't last, knew it wouldn't last. Pulling away she smiled and it was a little sad. "We shouldn't keep Feathers waiting."

888

Try riding in one car with everyone...and that everyone included the very angel traveling with them. Quiet, and then when the radio was turned on questions and questions. It was a kind of Hell that he never thought he'd be submerged into. First he thought that Dean was a problem...he was wrong. They had been on the road for a good 7 hours and he was about ready to fall asleep to escape the madness.

In Minnesota now and they were coasting through and he could only think that Alex was somewhere here as well, probably close to Duluth, setting up things before she decided to make an appearance a day early than she actually told Noah. Play it up and then maybe...Sam didn't know the full plan. Still having more hours to burn as well as the coming night, there was no way they were stopping at a motel to rest up especially with the very said angel in the backseat. More like shifts. Time to catch up on sleep while he could.

Von was stuck in the backseat with the angel, Castiel, and while his voice wasn't overbearing he asked the most random and nonsensical questions. Castiel had been yanking them around for weeks on orders from God and now he wanted to know everything there was to know about everything. He was an angel, wasn't he supposed to be all knowing and why was he suddenly spurred with the need to strike up conversation? Von knew nothing about angels but this didn't strike her as angel-like behavior. Maybe this was his ill-conceived attempt at getting to know them. At any rate Von kindly told him sometimes it was best to learn by example instead and a little at a time. That thankfully restored peacefulness to the car for the time being.

888

She had arrived in Duluth, Minnesota ahead of schedule, though the roads and weather were a little harsher than where she had come from. The cornfields were coating with good amounts of snow and all cut down so then it was just this wide expanse of nothing and white. It could be considered beautiful and then the trees came where she was. Pulling up the cabin that she had gotten the directions to from the elder hunter back in South Dakota she parked and pedaled it before climbing off.

Taking her duffel into her hands she moved towards the front door. Early but she knew that Noah would know that if she was desperate she would be and that she would break many speed limits to get there and away. It was almost sad that he knew her that much but there was also a lot that he didn't know about her. Ringing the bell she waited and not long afterward the door opened to reveal the friendly face and body that welcomed her with open warm arms.

"It's good to see you Noah," she breathed, her face and voice already set into the mandatory emotion she needed it to be in.

"You too Tatiani. Come on in and sit down. I'll heat up somethin' for you to drink. Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

Removing her coat and setting her duffel down, Alex smiled at him. "Surprise me."

888

**December 14th 7:15 AM**

Alex had slept on the couch and had woken up to the sun peaking over the mountains and through the trees a bit. The cabin really was a relaxing place to be and she stared at the ceiling before glancing at the fire that was still lively which meant that Noah had kept it going all night off and on when he would wake up. He was no doubt sleeping now. Pulling out her cell phone she checked the time and texted a message to Von to tell her she was alright and that she hadn't done anything yet but was going to now. Closing her phone she dug into the duffel bag and removed the tranquilizers, moving to the kitchen to make the coffee and once that was finished she popped two animal tranquilizers into his steaming mug that said Kiss Me I'm Irish.

_Oh you'll be kissing something alright..._

Bringing her mug as well as Noah's through the cabin and to his bedroom she entered the open room and found him underneath messed up blankets and his short hair tousled a little on the pillow. He looked innocent and completely utterly harmless. As if maybe she had gotten the wrong idea and that they were wrong...how could someone who looked like that and that she knew be someone who would do what they did to them? To her.

_Looks can be deceiving, even I know this._

"Morning sleepy head...even I know you heard me wake up," Alex said, smiling a bit as she sat down next to him and handed him his coffee as he sat up against the headboard and took a good gulp gratefully.

He wouldn't suspect anything right away, especially with all the fucking cream and sugar he likes in the damn thing, Alex drank hers black and she took a good load of it. She'd need all the help she could get. "Mm...You must be a saint. You brought me sweet nectar from the coffee gods," Noah groaned.

"Least I could do for a friend that is willing to take me in and put up with the shit that I dumped on you. Be prepared for the tornado to come rolling in."

Noah chuckled, "Oh come on they can' be _that_ bad."

"You only saw the good portion of the gang; you don't know them like I do."

_Just like I didn't know you like I thought I did._

Watching him take more of the coffee down and finished the cup he furrowed his brows, his mouth working and tongue rolling around in within the confines of it before he brought his questioning orbs to the female. "Did you add somethin' to it?"

Alex set her coffee on the night stand and stared at him hard, "You shouldn't have done what you did Noah...messing with hunters the way you did...especially me...bad move. Wrong mistake to make." He went to stand, went to run only to fall off the bed and land on the floor out cold.

888

Von was in her own little world, startled out of it when her pants started to vibrate and Depeche Mode's 'Wrong' began singing from the denim. Some people had different ringtones for every person or to tell the difference between texts and calls, Von didn't have any time for that and what would be the point in putting in all that effort to customize only to have it smashed up by some fugly.

Sam was driving now and she was still in the backseat with the angel, he had never changed position since they started, sitting like a Catholic school boy with a ruler up his ass. The light blipped on her phone and the display read '1 message Alex', checking the message Von told those who were awake in the car, that being Sam and obviously Castiel, she didn't think angels had a need for sleep.

Castiel's eyes trailed over to the red head and then to the other occupants of the car though one of them was heavily asleep. "What is it exactly that she is 'going to now'?" he inquired.

Sam rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Someone crossed us over and Alex knows them and she's taking care of it."

"Taking care of it being she's going to kill them," Castiel filled in; turning his head to the window he didn't understand the reasoning of humans, let alone ones that were like Alex and Von. Different yet the blood wasn't entirely pure but they had good souls regardless of their histories. "That was more important than this."

Turning his head to look at the angel he heard Von snap her fingers at him to return his attention back to the road as he had been looking there a little longer than a few seconds. "Yes. In our world it is more important. It's a long story and if you knew you might just pardon of her absence at this time. Plus it's not like you need all four of us to finish this task _and_ by the way she's meeting us when she is finished."

"I see that amulet is helping with your anger you said that sentence without losing temper Sam." Sam blinked and then he realized that the angel was right and he sighed, apparently what he said had gone in one ear and out the other. Angels were such douche bags as far as he knew.

"Angels are there to punish those that go against them and against God, so it shouldn't be a difficult concept to understand," Von added turning in her seat to look at Castiel, "isn't that right Castiel?" Not that she was comparing the group to angels, they were more like a gang defending territory and sending a message that they weren't to be screwed with, not celestial agents of divine justice. The concept however was still the same whether Castiel chose to accept that or not.

Castiel looked at Von, "Not everyone who goes against God is punished or deserves to be punished. We don't take matters into our own hands unless it is needed for instance Lilith...humans cannot so much as shake up what a demon can stir for us. Besides," he turned his head back to the front, "We do not punish, we do other things."

Sam looked into the rear view mirror confusion marring his face as he stared at Von, it wasn't so much on what Castiel had said but more along the lines of what were those other things. Did they really have it all wrong on what Angels did?


	182. Chapter 182

He was fucking heavy. Alex dragged him down to the basement of the cabin after finding that there was one and to her luck there was a cage and gutting tools. Noah and his brother and nephew were real big hunters. Good thing that she could add to those tools and keep putting both his kit and hers in use during her stay. Locking him up in the shackles that were on the concrete floor, silver heavy iron shackles that were coated in small spikes on the inside to help injure.

"I'm really starting to like what you've done to the place Noah, renovated it to your specific needs and no doubt Trevor's as well for the shifts. Let's see..." Alex said speaking to herself as the body was still on the floor and Noah wasn't waking up just yet.

Going over to the tools and pulling out the ones from her duffel she lovingly stroked her Bowie before going to the skinning blade that he had on the wall. She'd be using them to wake him up and then the rest was all her...water, candles around them and an array of syringes...Leon would be proud but then again she taught him that there were marvels to chemicals being injected compared to just using abilities and ways of getting into someone's head with words.

Walking to Noah on the floor, she tilted her head to the side like a mother watching her child thoughtfully and in wonder before she drove the blade down into his hand and pulled it upwards towards the wrist. Noah awoke with a loud wail and he met Alex's menacing orbs.

"No sleeping on me Noah, I'm going to have some fun after what you did to Von and Sam...Betraying us, working for a demon. For Ruby nonetheless," she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth a few times, black seeping into her eyes, the blue of her original swimming in and out like eels. "Welcome to Hell, you've got a nice golden ticket, punched by your very own darlin', Alex." Another jerk and she stabbed the syringe into his chest, injecting a sickly brown color chemical and watched as he screamed at the burning sensation of his insides.

"Alex...please you don' want to be doin' this," Noah pleaded once the chemical had worn off and he had stopped wailing.

Alex placed her finger on his lips and shushed him softly, "But Noah. I do. So how long have you really known Ruby? I mean come on you must have known her longer if you love her. Love is such a strong feeling, it takes time to gain it not just a few months but you know...years."

She removed her finger and the blade from his hand, straddling him she stabbed the Bowie into his left bicep to hold it there while she took the skinning blade that he had and began to make a starting point to take off the skin. He could heal fast sure but it didn't mean that he wouldn't feel the pain. Just like Hell. You hurt, you get tortured and then you heal to have it done all over again.

He squeezed his eyes shut as another yell left him, his breathing fast as he tried to control the sounds he was making, "Ruby. I don'-fuck okay! I knew her when I was still human. I knew her for about a year before the accident. She was blond then, different body and I didn't know what she was then either. We dated and got really serious. I wanted to ask her to marry me and I thought I should ask my brother and my nephew if that was alright to bring her into the family. They had met her you know? Like families usually do. And I went to ask them on the hunting trip we had but that is when everything went wrong that was when we got attacked."

A scream left him as Alex skinned deeper and faster from his collarbone to the top of his pants. "Huh...so really she's been playing you all along. Nice to see that you drop your twang in your words when you are in excruciating pain. But please...continue," Alex said placing the skin off to the side gently and with care. She'd use it later.

"Alex! Please!" A beat. "Okay! She...she...she showed up at the cabin once I had dragged Trevor back to stabilize him with the medical gear that Mikey had put into this cabin since he was a doctor at the local Hospital. I couldn't drag back Mikey because he was already dead. Far gone. I was injured but I was fine otherwise. Ruby showed up at the cabin and told me what I needed to do with the body of the werewolf and the body of my dead brother. I didn't know how she knew about it and I thought she was insane for calling it a werewolf but then her eyes..."

"Let me guess a lot like mine except for the shine?" Alex asked snidely, placing another long piece of skin to the side where the first one was. "I'll tell you something Noah from what I am gathering from where this is going. She nursed you up till your full moon, and once you turned she thought it would be grand to use you because fuck you knew fucking Bobby. You knew he was hunter but you didn't know what kind and she told you. It's funny how demons get their information don't you think? Pulling it out of fucking thin air. Let me continue...I think that what you told us about your girlfriend that left you when you almost killed her by having sex...she did leave you but only for a short while and that girlfriend is Ruby. HOW could you fucking do that to us?"

The candles flickered and rose high and his head snapped to the side without her even touching him. Alex stood up and kicked him in the sides with her boots hearing a rib crack on one side from the amount she was putting into it. Stopping she took the skinning knife and plunged it into his groin, he couldn't die from it but it'd hurt a hell of a lot and she left it there as she walked to the stairs, up them and closed the door, back against it and sliding down till her ass touched the floor.

Tears formed in her eyes at what she was hearing and what she had heard from Sam, putting two and two together it hurt a lot more. Ruby was the reason that Trevor was dead now. In all sense of the matter she was. Because she was the reason that Trevor was turned, that Noah was turned, that Mike was dead and that Margaret was lacking a son, a husband and soon to be a brother-in-law. Alex removed her phone from her jean pocket and she scrolled the contacts finding Dean and Sam but skipping past them and going straight to Von. Why was she suddenly so close to Von now?

Closing the phone and thinking better of it she closed her eyes and concentrated, running her bloody hand through her hair. She'd get a lot more on her and really she didn't care right now if every inch of her would be soaked in blood by the time she was done. Opening her eyes she stood up, pocketed the phone and headed back downstairs to continue their session.

The moment she arrived downstairs she hadn't gone up to Noah, she just watched him, all sense of pain inside gone for the moment but she could see that his chest was beginning to heal and his hand was already too. As for the section where the two blades were embedded the skin was trying to heal around it, sort of sealing it into his body. She grinned at that. Walking over to her other tools she heard Noah jerk against the shackles trying to get free. "For someone who built the restraints in, you sure are a dumb fuck for trying to get out."

"Alex, please. Why are you doing this?"

Scoffing she turned to face him and rested her hip against the table that the items were placed on. "You know why and yet you still ask. A normal person would have forgiven and forgotten or even thrown a few punches. I am not a normal person, in fact I'm not even fully a person Noah, but my guess is that you already knew that. What didn't Ruby fill you in on all of our backgrounds?"

Noah stared at Alex with innocent eyes, maybe if he got inside her head, her heart she might stop. "I couldn't help it Alex, you should know that. When you love someone you'd give anything to make them happy and to never leave you...Ruby offered me a way and I took it. You'd have to know though that with her being a witch and a demon it was harder for me to say no. She controlled me. I remember looking from my body as the words came out and the actions played out as I kissed Von right at the moment that Sam had found her at that gas station. You have to believe me."

_Believe you?_

Shaking her head she pushed off with her hands and stalked up to him, taking one slab of skin she took off of him that was practically cold from the concrete and lack of body warmth, sticking it into his mouth and forcing his mouth shut with her abilities. "Is this all you do? Speak lies? I trusted you! I...loved you as a close friend. But let me guess that was just a lie too right? There were times when I even thought in the past that I might have feelings for you because you wormed inside my heart that much. But you know _what_ does that? Demons do that. Noah you are no better than them, but I guess that makes sense because you fucking fuck them." Ripping the blade from his bicep she stood and headed back to her table.

888

Von stared at Castiel for a long moment, what other things could he be referring to, smiting, torturing, wishing they had junk to play with or assholes to stick their thumbs into as an excuse why they were allowing all this bad shit to happen to the world.

_I'm thinking too much like Dean_, Von thought and returned her gaze to the front having a funny premonition that her phone was going to ring, it never did.

"I'd say taking matters into our own hands was needed in Noah's case," the red head muttered knowing Sam would be able to hear her.

Von had never believed in God, some would argue that sitting next to an angel in the backseat of a car was proof enough of His existence, the witch couldn't agree less. Beings similar to Judeo-Christian angels existed in dozens of cultures around the world with a dozen more names to be known by. An angel in the backseat only proved that angels were not the stuff of imagination or Hallmark cards. It did make Von wonder what else was out there that was mistaken for myth but God never entered the equation.

888

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
8:00 AM**

Pulling into a motel parking lot called The Tune Up, Sam cut the engine to the Impala and sighed, glancing over at his brother he patted his shoulder to wake him up before turning to the two in the backseat. "So what now feathers?" Sam asked.

Castiel furrowed his brows slightly at Sam and blinked, "F-"

"Never mind. Just...where do we go from here?" Sam interrupted not wanting to here another long conversation from the angel on certain things in life that normal people did like for instance nicknames.

"We go wherever the next appears. The bodies of my brothers and sisters are taken away so they aren't of much use to track, but we stay until another comes and then we will go and analyze. If it's Lilith she's keeping a very low status and can not be found as of yet."

_I think I was just mind ninja'd by an angel._

"What do you mean the bodies are taken?" Von asked eyes flicking to Dean as he stretched and groaned getting his bearings as he looked around where they were.

Was Castiel telling them he had no actual leads on what was going on and they had to wait for an un-estimated amount of time until another body showed up? "So you're tellin' us you have no leads _and_ that you're jus' gonna wait around for one of your siblings to bite it?" He gave an incredulous bed headed glare at the angel. "Good to know you care that much about your family."

Castiel didn't see why they were acting like they were, "I definitely intend on not letting my family die continuously and if one..." he paused, he had been told that it was something he had to accept and go with, "member has to die in order for us to find something and gain intel then so be it. Orders are orders."

"Orders are orders? Bull shit. You don't just let your family walk in as bait and die so then-" Sam broke off, shaking his head and huffing, the necklace was really working on his anger and he stepped out of the Impala. Since they had no where to go at the moment he was going to escape the angel for a minute and get them a motel room.

Von sent Dean a worried look when Sam left the car, she had expected a rant, hell she wanted to give one even she knew how important family was even if it was her adopted family. It worried when Sam didn't rant, or let off steam because she wasn't accustomed to the pendant he was now wearing to control that temper of his.

That made her wonder what else it could do and if it was just a band-aid, like a drug would there be side affects? Was the anger dissipating into the air or being stowed away somewhere else?

_Why do I think I should know this...it's familiar...but..._

"You have a twisted sense of family loyalty", Dean abruptly climbed out of the Impala when he saw Sam coming back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and bunching his shoulders up against the freezing air. He needed to get away from Castiel before he punched him, if there was one thing you didn't mess with it was family.

888

He ate the skin in his mouth since he couldn't much with it and he gnawed and swallowed, finally finding that he could open his mouth and he coughed, "You have feelings for me?" Noah couldn't hide his attraction at that, the lust feeding into his orbs and he shifted a bit, wincing at the blade still stuck in his groin. "It's interesting to see how you are quick to talk back on your own kind like that Alex being what you are. Lying, isn't that what you do too? Worm into people's heads and hearts, mess with them and torture them with every smile you give, every move of your hips and glare that you set their way? You're a little seductress and you are far worse than Ruby despite you not being a witch."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked confusion and anger on her face.

"Oh don't give me that look Tatiani. You claim that I am the only one working charms on people on you and your friends, but you are doing it to me, did it to my nephew and the gang of fuck buddy Scooby friends you have where? Are you even happy with Dean? I mean come on, be honest, I can see that you love him sure but then look into the fucking mirror Alex. I can smell it on you that you have fucked another guy and wouldn't mind doing it again. Just like you to not stay on the same horse after losing your virginity. It doesn't take a genius to know that your cherry has been popped," Noah raised his head and he tilted it to the side, staring her up and down while his eyes flashed pale blue. "You flaunt it like you are a female wolf constantly in heat."

"Fuck off! You don't know me Noah, you've never known me, and you've known the lie that was me just like I knew the lie that was you!" Alex shouted.

Noah shook his head and a growl was rumbling in his chest, "No. I've seen through that mask and back, I do know you. You're getting hot just torturing me aren't you?"

_How the fuck-Ruby. She has to have filled him in on my fucking past and he is saying that I am still that way when I am not!_

Alex went over to him and took the blade from his groin, straddling him and making sure to sit heavily on the wounded dick he suited. Face to face and the bloodied blade in front of both of them. "The only thing I'm hot for is blood," she said, licking up the blade long and slow, rolling her tongue inside her mouth and grinning. "You can't play my mind fuck game as well as I do Noah. Sure you can get to me by whatever tricks you have from being a werewolf and hunting prey, or what you gathered from the demon slut Ruby. This isn't trying to get into my heart, this is trying to get into my head and to that animal heat that resides in butt fuck everybody."

Noah snapped in her face and growled, bucking up to make Alex lose balance, bringing her forward his head moved to the side and he bit her on the neck making her scream out.

Alex screamed and pounded on Noah's chest but he wasn't going to release her and he was drinking from her. She moaned at the sensation only to press her hands to his skin and a flare of energy hit him causing him to let go. Rolling off of him, hand on her neck she quickly shuffled away from Noah. "Fuck..." she groaned, lids fluttering at the sting.

Noah licked his lips and swallowed, "Don't worry you won't be affected by it, for some reason it only works on actual human beings."

"Fucking comedian...fuck..." Alex attempted to stand and finally got to her feet on the second try, going up the stairs with her free hand on the railing she went to search for the medical kit in the bathroom and kitchen and when she found it she looked at herself in the mirror.

Removing her hand the bite was pretty nasty and she could tell he had been gnawing a bit on it and she winced. Taking disinfectant she rubbed it on the bite and hissed, cleaning it up before putting a gauze pad on it and taping it down. It would be smart to take a break from it and pop some pills for the pain but Alex could deal with much worse. Though doing this on an empty stomach was affecting her perception on things at the moment.

Fishing out her cell phone she headed for the kitchen, opening the fridge to find some well stocked beer, sliced meats, cheese, bread and store bought potato salad that still hadn't reached the expiration date. Pulling them out she dialed the first number that she found and surprisingly she had done it without really looking...Von.

Kicking the fridge door shut after getting mustard and mayo she began to prepare her sandwich when the dial was picked up. "Hey..." she said with a little smile but she probably sounded like she had taken some happy shit, "How's it going there?"

888

Castiel removed himself from the car without having to open the door, he was simply there and then outside standing looking at the room key that Sam held in his hand. Von hadn't quite exited yet for she seemed delayed at the moment.

"Okay so one room, a pull out couch, two Queens...do angels even sleep?" Sam asked looking at Castiel.

"Sleep?"

"You know rest the wings? Rest the mind...are you that independent you don't have take care of your..."

"Vessel? I haven't really thought of it that way. I guess I could try this, sleep."

"Okay..." Sam nodded and then leaned down a bit to look into the backseat, Von was on her cell phone, hinting to her that he'd get his and her duffel bags and they'd meet her in the motel room numbered 9.

Von nodded at Sam with a wave of her hand and went back to her cell phone, "We just got in, how are things going where you are, you sound...out of it," she stared outside at the winter wonderland.

_"Don't tell Dean, I don't want him to be worried...I'm taking care of it...Noah bit me and I don't plan on it happening again,"_ Alex informed.

Juggling the phone to her shoulder as she fixed her meal and then she topped it and spooned the potato salad onto the plate beside it before walking off and grabbing hold of the phone once more. "If it makes you feel any better I stabbed his dick with his own skinning knife."

_"You're making me jealous that I'm not there to enjoy the show,"_ she teased, the darkness inside her purred with delight.

Von frowned at hearing that Noah bit Alex her concern lying in the werewolf venom and how she had been poisoned by it from Sam's bite. That he was changing made a big difference she had been bitten before he turned and nothing adverse had come from it.

_"I'll take pictures and send you postcards,"_ Alex laughed, "Would you prefer them bloody or naughty or both?" Alex teased back.

Taking a bite of the sandwich she sighed. It felt good to eat. Licking mustard off the side of lips she felt at ease talking to Von. How she could have gone from jealousy to this amazed her. She had hated Von and yet not and now...ever since she helped Von back in that bedroom it was as if things had shifted. It was as if she wanted to break down in tears and cry mommy I miss you to the red head over the phone.

Pausing in her eating she hated that feeling, that feeling of abandonment and longing for another...at least nothing this strong before. "M-Von. Wh-" Alex stopped, biting her bottom lip. "I'll get right to taking those pictures the moment I'm done with my fucking good sandwich," she finished going back to being joking and completely herself.

_Von smiled into the mouthpiece_, this was normal for her, talking to her friend about torturing some treacherous bastard while that friend was taking a break to eat a sandwich. That smile cooled when Von detected an underlying sadness, the same Alex had when Astarte left.

"Dean and Sam will be happy to hear that you're doing well," Von's green orbs went thoughtfully to the door that had the number nine on it. She pushed the darker thoughts away, not wishing Sam to pick up on them and worry about her. 

_Alex finished her sandwich staring at the basement door_, should she head back so soon? "And so will Noah to hear that you three are," she replied, sighing, "Don't forget to leave out the whole me being bitten okay? I know that I should probably be honest and tell Dean, but he said to call if anything goes wrong and well...I fixed what went wrong..."

_There are just some things that Noah said that kind of got in my head. I'll be fine though don't worry Von...I am sure I will be just fucking okay._

"Anyways I should probably go, get back to work. Make sure to make as many angel quips on Castiel for me until I get there at least. By the way how is that handling?"

_"Fine. He's creepy sometimes how he sits or stands there and just stares,"_ Von admitted, "I should probably head in now, the cars starting to cool off and I have to make a mini-trek through the blizzard that just started."

_"Go. Go forth and prosper to warmth Red. See what the measly cavemen we live with are up to,"_ Alex spoke, "Bye." Hanging up she pocketed her phone, leaving the plate on the coffee table for now she headed towards the basement stairs wincing at the pain of the bite before descending the stairs.

"I hope it hurts...it's my 'love bite'," Noah said.

"Personally I think you were just hungry and pissed."

"Eh, then you'd be somewhat right."

Alex took the next syringe she had in her gift bag, testing the stopper. This one was filled with a hallucinogen mixed with some silver shavings to give it that extra bite, but he wouldn't be thinking like himself, and with that he wouldn't be as guarded when she started to ask personal questions about the one he _loved_. Stepping up to the werewolf she injected it into the bend of his arm before walking back to let his body cope with two different types of reactions. A poison to his kind and a fog to make his body break out while his mind was fucked up.

_A pain within a cocoon of crazy._

888

Dean was in the room, smacking the built-in heater until it finally registered, clicking on with an obvious buzz. The room was warm and Dean wanted to make sure it stayed that way, he had slept in enough motel rooms where the heat crapped out in the middle of winter to last him a lifetime.

"This hunk of junk better last us our stay," he said to no one in particular and dropped his duffle on the bed closest to the door. With Sam coming in with the rest of the stuff he stepped back out into the cold to see Von was in the car where they left her then he closed the door to stop the cold from coming in.

Sam placed the bags down and sighed, "I hope so for Von and you considering you two will need it more than me...and possibly Cas."

Hearing wings once more and Castiel was in the room standing there unsure of what to do, Sam furrowed his brows. What? Were doors something of an obstacle that he couldn't act at least somewhat like he belonged on this earth? Rolling his eyes he yawned, stretching and hearing the bones pop in his body he released a happy groan.

"So if you don't sleep...please tell me you eat Cas. I think we need some breakfast don't you?" Sam asked, and seeing the look on the angels face once more he held up his hand to stop from further speaking.

"I'm starving," Dean announced, rubbing his empty stomach with a grin. The elder Winchester knew Sam was the same; he could eat a damn horse if he wanted to though Dean rather he didn't.

Castiel glanced at his own stomach and put his hand on there, face tilted and intrigue fought confusion. "Starving?" the word left his mouth. "I suppose while you all go to de-starve yourselves, I need to converse with one of my brothers."

With that he was gone and Sam sighed, would he ever get used to the fact that all this time angels were real? Any moment before he was infected when he found out they were real he would have been asking questions, in awe and smiling but now it was different. Hearing the door to the Impala creak open and shut he knew that Von was coming in to join them...really only for them to leave to get food once more unless she wanted to stay behind while they got it all...

Von closed the door behind her and headed into the warmth of the room, shaking off the cold with a, "Burr," she plunked herself down on the far bed and began to unlace her boots, stopping halfway when she noticed the brothers still had their jackets on.

"We're gonna get breakfast," Dean hitched his thumb over his shoulder, "you gonna stay here and man the fort?"

Nodding she started in on the laces again until the boot was loose enough to remove, "Alex says she's doing fine, she's starting in on Noah," her gaze flicked to Sam knowing he would be happy to hear the news. With one boot gone she started on the other and then removed her jacket layered with her brown hoodie and stood up to toss them on the couch.

"That's good," Sam commented no hint of anger in his voice and he was amazed, he actually smiled. "Well," he clapped his hands and rubbed them together in anticipation for a food run, "Let's go get some food. The usual right Von?" Watching her nod he gave a thumbs up before exiting, the car keys still in his pocket as he went to warm up the car for Dean.

Eyebrows rising to his hairline, "Now he's Ecstasy boy?" Dean asked sarcastically, he knew Sam he changed the damn kid's diapers and one thing Sam never did unless he was being sarcastic or was having an awkward moment was give a thumbs up.

Von shrugged helplessly, "This is better than him being angry isn't it?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah I guess, but if he starts hugging me I will hit him," he warned and left Von to herself in the motel room. Huddling himself up against the icy wind and snow whipping at his face he trudged to the Impala and climbed into the driver's side. "Jesus fuck its cold outside," Dean pursed his cold lips and shifted the car into drive, turning out of the parking lot to start their hunt for food.

"Just don't expect me to hug you, I like my new warmth," Sam said, hinting to the fact that he did hear Dean speak inside the motel room.

Dean smirked and grinned wryly, "That's one thing that's going to get annoying real quick."

"Well then you might just have to be very quiet or run a good amount of water and a blender so then I can't hear you sneaking around with Alex or telling things I shouldn't know," Sam commented, he grinned to himself. "Makes it so much harder for you to keep secrets from me I'll tell you that. At least there is that perk."

"Awesome," Dean said his tone to the contrary, "I'm happy for ya Sammy, I'll tell Alex we have to be as loud as we can to make it as uncomfortable as possible for you to listen to, and you know how she loves to torture people."

Sam groaned, he should have known that his brother would use the Alex card on him. There was more added to that battle strategy since when they were younger. "Just...nasty. Okay, I don't need to hear you two..." Sam looked out the window to look at the town. "Where are we getting grub?"

Dean laughed, "I think that's the first time you've ever asked me that." He heard the eagerness in Sam's voice. Shortly after Dean turned into a drive-thru and ordered them up what they needed and then started heading back home.


	183. Chapter 183

Castiel arrived in an empty paper factory not far in town and waited. The moment he felt he wasn't alone he spoke. "Uriel, what news do you bring on this situation? What news do you bring from the others?" he asked as he turned to face the colleague.

"Castiel," the dark skinned angel greeted his voice a deep and proud bass. He approached his brother in arms and clasped his large hands in front of him with his thumbs pressed neatly together. Uriel was about to discuss what commands had been passed down from their superiors when he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You reek of paganism brother." He studied Castiel's reaction and when the angel refused to speak on the matter he sighed in boredom and continued, "Our superiors believe the demon filth have procured a weapon capable of killing us," this they already knew, "they are also beginning to voice concerns about the roles of Von MacKinnon and Alex Tatiani."

"What concerns? And as for the weapon, do you believe they have stolen the only blade capable of killing us?" Castiel asked, head tilting to the side bit as he inquired information from his friend, his brother.

"They do believe," Uriel nodded curtly, "and the concern is they doubt the value of the witch and half-demon and that their purpose will not come to proper fruition. They are too great a risk if the demons were to take them, they could easily be used for the other side's purposes."

"Why would they think such? They are following what is set...unless there is something that I am not seeing...or that they are withholding." Castiel thought back to what was being said about Alex going off on her own to take care of business of someone who had crossed them and the eagerness to defend on Von's part as well as Sam's.

"Are you questioning our superiors?" Uriel raised a heavy brow in question not willing to believe that his comrade, a loyal soldier would cast doubts on their orders. His face shifted back into distaste, recalling the air of paganism about him.

"No. I am sure that if they are withholding something it is for the best, I respect them and do not question them for that is blasphemy," Castiel replied. "What orders are given?"

"Since they are both deemed as threats they must be eliminated as such," Uriel informed simply, "I'm aware that the half-demon Alex has gone to take care of a personal vendetta?"

Castiel stared at Uriel trying to understand what it was that the other was saying. "Eliminated? I understand their reasoning but as to the final call of elimination...I...think it'd be wise to hold off and focus on the slaughter of our brothers and sisters. As for Alex taking time away, yes from what the Winchesters and MacKinnon have informed."

"Perhaps you are correct," the angel mused, "do keep this in mind Castiel that if those two fall into the hands of the demons that the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester will be put at further risk if the witch can be controlled then she can control the others and all will fall into ruin."

He nodded, "I shall not forget what orders are given. Take care my brother." Castiel was back at the motel as soon as the last nod was given and received and he found the brothers now back and the three were eating.

Von tensed up the second Castiel popped out of thin air and she lost her appetite soon after that, setting her hash brown aside and not taking another look at her sandwich. There was something about the angel that always threw her off, like his energy was constantly battling with hers, calling her out for a fight with Castiel having to utter a single word.

"What'd your buddy have to say?" Dean swallowed a large bite of food and drank his coffee, eyeing Castiel expectantly. There better be a lead otherwise they were going to have to do research, that's what Sam had been talking about, looking into this Astarte. Dean already knew enough but he didn't open his mouth to speak a single word of it. Instead he agreed with a nod and a, "Uh huh." They needed to know why she had popped into Von though it was agreed that she was a Goddess which was already forming the basis of a connection.

888

Alex had been going at him with questions about Ruby and everything he knew and whatever the fuck else she had told him. There wasn't anything. Zip. Squat. "Well it appears that Ruby keeps really close to herself and doesn't truly love you like you think. If she did love you Noah, really love you...she wouldn't be keeping so much from you," Alex explained, cleaning up her Bowie and wiping the excess on her black jeans. "I'm going to be generous and give you a break, I need to borrow your shower and get a few minutes of sleep."

The female hunter moved up the stairs, shutting the door and stripping as she walked to Noah's bedroom where it held the master bath. Stopping when she was still in her jeans, bra and was bent a bit to remove her boots she slowly reached her hand to her waistband, removing a 50 cal Desert Eagle and clicking off the safety.

_If someone is trying to do a rescue attack...think again..._

Uriel would leave Castiel to tend to the three, he had his doubts that when the time came that Castiel would have the fortitude to follow orders and finish the witch. For now while the time was ripe he would take care of the half-demon and find the witch alone to take care of her as well. The cabin was supremely easy to find, all he had to do was focus in on the part of Alex's soul that wasn't completely deformed from being what she was. And now that he was here he would seek her out and complete his task.

He walked through the cabin with a charismatic ease and could smell the stench of demon throughout it, not one but two. Since one smelled vaguely more human than the other he found himself facing a door, which didn't last long as with a single thought it blasted open, revealing a half clad brunette with a gun pointed at him. Uriel smirked and chuckled, amused by the petty creatures attempts at protecting itself. With an effortless wave of his hand she went flying across the room, gun skidding across the floor.

Coming down hard on the wooden floor Alex groaned, raising up onto her hands and knees she began to look for her gun out of her peripheral as she quickly bent one knee and the other leg was straight. Hands in front of her as she shifted and watching the male before her. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" she asked, glaring at the person.

_Did they find me? Did they actually find me that fast?_

"I am here to do God's will, that is all you need to know," Uriel gloated and proceeded to pick her up by her throat and haul her to her feet to get a good look before he snuffed the light in her eyes.

Alex grunted her hands on his hand that was holding her on her feet. There was no way she was going to get blown away by a fucking...angel. So they hadn't found her but an angel. Her eyes turned black and blue and she twisted his spine watching as he released her and stepped back, Alex had found her gun just short of him grabbing her. Would guns even work? She had to try and so she ran for it.

By the time Alex reached her gun she turned and aimed, finding him gone she furrowed her brow. "Oh fuck no...Come out fucker...wherever the fuck you are."

888

Uriel laughed as she ran, he could have easily gone after her and killed her when another idea struck him and he appeared in the basement in front of the man that was chained to the floor. "I have a proposition for you Noah," the angel smiled pleasantly at the drooling quivering mess of a werewolf before him.

Noah stared at the man beside him. The smell was different, not a demon but something way out of his thought process. How the hell could something like this man exist? What was he? "I'm listening."

"I would hope so, it's not in your best interest if you don't," Uriel snapped his fingers and Noah was instantly clean of the drugs that Alex had put into his system, "while I don't approve of your affiliation with demons I feel you would be of use to obtaining my goals...tell me Noah, after what Alex forced you to endure recently would you like to return the favor?"

At the fog lifted and the offer on the table normally he would have thought twice but he wasn't too happy with Alex right now. His orbs turned the pale blue and he gave a grin that would make him look like he ate the three little pigs and red riding hood. This time he was being offered Snow White. "Yes. I would...love to."

"Excellent, if I turn you loose with a few extra _perks_ you'll get the job done?" Uriel was amused, dogs were so easily controlled, primitive minds and base instincts was all that led them through life. The same was said of all animals, including the one Sam Winchester had become a fact that would be and has been proven well before he was infected.

"Perks? What kind of perks because I've got to say you've peeked my interest," Noah replied. A beat. "What are you anyways?"

"You'll be immune to her petty demonic tricks and able to resist the affects of various weapons," Uriel snapped his fingers and Noah was released from his chains. Then Uriel held him still by placing his hand on his chest placing the appropriate symbols in a safe place on his ribs, "Now you are protected." 

Noah huffed and he blinked finding the man gone, he didn't seem to mind that the man didn't answer his other question or care where he went. He could hear Alex upstairs roaming around just waiting for the screams to tear from her. A happy growl escaped him and he slowly moved up the stairs.

Alex cursed about ready to kick furniture around and start screaming. He had to be close by there was no way she got rid of him that easily. Trying to calm her breathing she went to get her phone her jean pocket, maybe if she called the others and told them about this it would help. She stopped when someone grabbed her from behind, her phone dropping to the floor but the gun stayed firmly in her hand. An arm was wrapped around her neck in a lock and she could feel breathing on the side of her face.

Fighting to get free she knew it wasn't the man who had attacked her, for one the arm wasn't wearing a suit and two the skin was white. Choking she screamed as she was being dragged backwards and she turned the gun at Noah's face and fired, risking her hearing and she went deaf in her left ear as she dropped to the floor, her other one ringing and she had lost the gun, where did it drop? She didn't hear it. She couldn't really hear anything.

_Cell phone. Cell phone._

Her leg was grabbed and she imagined her scream filled the entire cabin as she was flipped over and she saw Noah above her, no mark on his face where there should have been, no bullet wound. Noah's nails dug into her skin and scratched down making deep cuts and she tried to push him away.

_Fucking angel! I bet he did this!_

"Snow white...skin as white as snow, lips as red as a bloody rose and hair that shone brilliantly in the light. My, my. You're voice is beautiful when you are afraid Alex," Noah growled, "It's my turn to take revenge."

She couldn't hear and that made it worse, because she could see his mouth moving but she couldn't read lips that well, she couldn't understand what he was saying to her and she knew that it wasn't good. Alex screamed because that was what she could do and she was pulled up into his chest, standing now before he pushed her away, landing on top of the coffee table and the dish she had left there, a piece of the broken wood or was it the dish that was now stuck in her shoulder?

Noah stalked forward and picked up the dazed woman, removing the item embedded into her and beginning to lick, suck and drink the fresh blood, his teeth working the skin and she tried to fight him in her dazed state of mind. He loved her screams, they made it all the more exciting and the spark she had to get him off of her. A growl left him as he moved his mouth up to the gauze on her neck, taking that off too and biting down on the mark he had given Alex.

One hand holding her to him he gripped her bare waist, pressing down harder and harder to where he knew that she would get a nasty bruise that didn't look healthy. The skin contact made him press himself to her; he was horny as fuck, the fear inside the woman in his grasp. Alex. He knew her but she had hurt him only because he had done it in return. For love. Love? What did she know about love? Nothing.

"I'm going to fuck...and I'm going to eat you while I do it," Noah spoke in her face.

Alex shook, catching the words here and there with her eyes before she tried to use her abilities on him. Not working. Nothing was working. Except...bringing her knee up she connected and he went down. No matter how invincible he seemed now, he still had a small weak spot though temporary. She ran, sliding and nearly falling to the ground as she ran to the basement to her bag, a hand in her hair and her face meeting the wall stopped her short of her destination. It was the push down the flight of stairs where she blacked out.

888

"It seems that we have an item missing from our armory and one of the demons working with Lilith has it. This item that is gone...is the only thing that can kill angels, which makes sense as to how it was being done," Castiel informed, moving around the room and finding a spot to stand.

"So basically no leads. Which means it's time to pop out the laptop and head to the local library for research," Sam spoke, hearing Dean huff and he knew that he was refraining from groaning about the task. "Oh come on Dean, I thought you loved this part," he joked.

"What's not to love, I just got warm and now you're telling me that I have to go back out in a butt fuck cold blizzard," Dean snarked and crunched up his sandwich wrapper tossing it in the garbage basket.

"I don't think much will be found at a library," Von came to Dean's defense, "we should have enough resources here until we have to leave to investigate a dead angel."

Sam agreed with Von. They had a lot of time and as he pulled up the search engine he began to type away his fingers flying and as he waited for the page to load he found Castiel still standing up, "You know you can sit down. Watch some television," he suggested.

Castiel gave an awkward stare before flicking his eyes around the room, his head turning a bit before he found the couch and sat, unsure of what to do next and what Sam had meant...he stared at the object before him...a box with a reflective surface. "What are you doing?" Sam asked seeing that the angel was just staring straight ahead at the television.

"Watching the...television."

"You turn it on. With a remote in front of you. The button-Dean can you show him?" The hunter went back to his laptop to continue his search.

Dean groaned in annoyance and took the remote from off the T.V. and tossed himself onto the bed with a huff. If babysitting the angel dork got him off of doing research than so be it, he wasn't going to complain. Much. "Prepare to be educated and amazed," Dean announced with fake grandeur and clicked on the television the screen crackling to life as an image took shape against the glass. He started channel surfing to find a show that wasn't a news broadcast or an annoying kiddy cartoon.

Von smiled a little and went back to skimming over one of her books that she had brought with her. Looking up from it she stared at the far wall in thought, dread was creeping into her gut and into the back of her head and she couldn't get a clear enough image of it to understand where it was coming from.

Television. Not a bad or completely horrible thing, images flying past and Castiel stared, wondering what each one meant. What was their purpose? How did they for one get into such a tiny box that exuded so much light and color?

Sam tried not to laugh at the sight that was an angel looking perplexed in front of a television as he continued before bringing his eyes to Von who appeared out of it. "Von?" he asked, scooting back in the chair a bit but then shifting and scooting in closer to her. "Von? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Von blinked bringing her attention to Sam and smiling briefly. "I'm fine Sam."

She leaned back in the chair she had taken next to him at the coffee table. Fingering the pages of her book she tried to focus on her task, answers would provide them the next step to knowing. With a small sigh Von tilted her head to the left and up to gain a view of Sam, who was still staring her with that worried puppy look. Sometimes their connection prevented Von from having any privacy.

"I just have this bad feeling...I'm sure it's nothing," her green orbs drifted to her cell phone she had placed on the table. Alex said she would call if anything happened, but what if she wasn't in a position to call.

Somehow he wasn't quite convinced that everything was fine, especially with what he was picking up from Von but he understood that there were times when he had to stick his nose out of it...didn't make it hard to. Scooting back to give her space he looked back at the screen. "Here we go...Astarte. Greek name of a goddess known throughout the blah, blah, blah. Astarte was connected with fertility, sexuality and war."

_Interesting._

His eyes shifted to Von who was paying attention but again her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Sam checked to see if Dean was in tune to what he was saying and he found that he was just coming over to see the results while Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away from the television.

"Blah, blah, blah?" Dean leaned over his brother to see the page he had found, skimming over the bits that he deemed interesting. The portraits and statues didn't do her justice, sure she looked regal and glorified but really she was...and her touch and her taste...Dean cleared his throat and leaned back, "Why are several other names associated with her?"

"She's older than her Greek name that's why; she's passed through the ages under different names and guises. Ishtar, Inanna go back as far as Mesopotamia, Astarte's also known as a Semitic Goddess then she moved to Greece and Rome identifying with Aphrodite and Venus, even Diana and Hecate," Von took a deep breath and sighed, "I bet if we looked hard enough Morrigan would be on that list too."

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, "People back then were calling you Morrigan, what I'm saying is...fuck I don't know what I'm saying." Dean scrubbed a hand through his spiked hair and scratched the back of his head.

Von sighed, she knew what Dean was trying to say, that maybe Astarte wasn't a possession, and she knew why he didn't want to say it. Because it opened a door that would never be able to be closed and it didn't put to bed any fears but awoke them.

_I'm a bigger monster than I thought._

"Reincarnation? There are many possibilities here but we don't know the full answer. So possession isn't it...which is the scary part," Sam voiced, staring dead into Von's green orbs knowing that exact look in them.

_You aren't a monster...what was you had been a monster in a sense. But maybe we are judging the book by the cover a little too much._

Glancing at the clock a lot of time had passed since they had last eaten, was it really nearly 12? Blinking Sam opened a new tab to look for more, there had to be more. In the meantime..."You two relax and get some sleep, I'll keep looking."

"I'm not going to relax," Von watched Dean move back to the bed to watch T.V. she had to be a part of this.

Sam was the geek boy but this was about her, she could either keep her hands and mind busy or sit and twiddle her thumbs looking over every half second to see if Sam had found anything new. Dean kicked back on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle and arms folded over his stomach. The picture of relaxation and laziness, all he needed was a beer and he was set, but all his mind was on was Astarte.

888

Alex's eyes fluttered open after what seemed like a long time and she winced, moaning in distaste to the pain lacing her skull, shoulder and the rest of her fucking body in general. Head lolling to the side on the concrete she saw the basement, wanting to drift back into the slumber she had come into that was when alarm bells rang inside.

A small sound barely audible to her came to her left and she whimpered at the hand tucking back her hair and her lazy eyes met the figure that was Noah. "Tell me Alex, did you really think that you can outrun a werewolf?" She tried to move her head away but his hand forced her head to stay where it was. Right at him. "You _will_ look at me."

_Someone...help..._

"Fuck you Noah," she breathed slowly, eyes closing and then fluttering back open like she was fighting a concussion, she wouldn't be surprised if she had a minor one but still not safe to fall asleep. She was lucky she woke up in the first place.

"We'll get to that. First I want to give you a taste of your own medicine."

He released her jaw only to go to her Bowie that she had placed on the table with an assortment, but the Bowie is what he wanted. Heading back to the female brunette he knelt down and slowly inserted point into her hand, drawing it out as he dug it in deeper and deeper till he hit concrete. Alex screamed her breathing erratic and noisy as her chest heaved up and down. He didn't remove it and neither did he go for another knife, this time his finger nails were longer, coming down he lightly hovered and played on her skin, watching the Goosebumps form as well as trace the lines of muscle. She was a piece of art that was to be cherished but he'd cherish her in a different way since she couldn't heal like him.

_Someone...please...help me...I don't know what to do._

888

The book dropped from Von's hand to the floor and she suddenly grabbed her phone with the needy and frantic compulsion to call Alex. There was a little voice screaming at the back of her head and Von hit the dial button and pressed the phone to her ear. Ring, ring, ring…

_Come on pick up_.

Ring, ring...

Von hit the end button and dialed again letting it ring and hit voicemail before she stopped and started the call over again. "Pick up Alex," she murmured and when it went to voicemail again, "Alex, pick up your damn phone, you're starting to scare me!" Slapping the phone closed Von pressed it to her closed mouth, leg bouncing in a nervous pattern, "We shouldn't have left her alone," Von shook her head.

Dean looked over at her, concern marring his features, "She can take care of herself Von," he assured and slowly tossed his legs over the side of the bed.

"I can't shake this terrible feeling and she's not answering her phone, even if she were…_busy_, she would still answer her phone."

_Please be okay Alex, I wish I was there to hold Noah down for you while you tear him to pieces_.

Sam had to agree with Dean a bit. "I'm sure she's fine Von, even if she does get into a predicament she get out of it just as good as the rest of us. She'll find a way to call you back when she gets to it. No one always answers their phone," Sam commented.

_But she has a feeling, I should learn to trust those feelings but the logistics make sense..._

He stared at her for a few, wondering if maybe she was right that something was wrong, or if maybe she was just getting worried for no reason. Sam's attention veered back to the task at hand.

888

The tearing of her flesh made her body press closer to the concrete, needing to get away from it and yet she was forced to watch as Noah's nails cut from the under wire of her bra to the top of her pants. Blood seeped out to make small puddles and run down her sides to the floor. Alex knew that it wasn't too deep but it keep him entertained. Her eyes landed on the table where she knew she had her machete, she knew that she could get that but what about her Bowie? It might take longer to try and saw off his head which would mean that he'd heal back up while she was doing it.

In the distance Noah heard Alex's cell phone ring over and over again and he grinned, "Someone's trying to call you from that gang of yours. Looks like they aren't taking the hint that you don't want to be disturbed."

Her cell phone was ringing? Alex couldn't hear it, hell she could barely hear Noah and her screams in her right ear but her left ear didn't look like she was going to be hearing things for a while, give or take a couple weeks if she survived this at least. "Noah...you know what you did, you have to understand why I wanted to do all that to you. Why I still want to..." Alex explained.

"I do, but I don't seem to care. You wanted to kill me and you still do, the torturing comes first but really Alex. I can't allow you to kill me. I have things to live for, people to continue loving and being around."

"Ruby isn't even a person Noah."

"She's at least close to one," he replied, diving his head down as he went close to her breasts, the cuts that he made and began to feast on the blood before beginning to start biting.

888

Von stood up and walked over to the side of the bed holding out her hand to Dean, "Give me your car keys." If the Winchesters wanted to stay here while she went to check it out that was fine by her but she had to check it out, rather be made the fool for overreacting than ignoring her intuition and allowing the bad thing to happen.

It was possible that Alex was busy but again she would rather see that things were alright and be laughed at, at her own expense. "Von-" Dean started.

"Don't Von me, if I'm wrong you'll get a free tank of gas and a fifth of whiskey." Digging into his pocket he hesitated, weighing the pros and cons of the situation, free gas and free whiskey sounded like a deal to him and he was about to toss the keys over despite his reservations that Von was overreacting when Castiel started to speak up.

"I could get her there far faster," Castiel spoke up, walking over them.

"How much faster?" Sam asked.

"One second."

Sam's brows rose and he then looked at Von. "Alright..."

Castiel moved up closer to Von, waiting for her to say she was ready for it and was okay with it, and when it took some time with Dean imputing his words and then Von accepting he raised his hand and pressed his index and middle finger to her forehead, they were gone in an instant and were outside a cabin next to a bullet bike.

888

Alex wailed and when he stopped she wondered what else he was going to do except he looked up at the stairs, blood coating his face. Noah snapped his head back to Alex; bringing his mouth to hers he forced the kiss before plunging his nails into her right thigh then up to tear down her pants and skin a bit. He gone in a flash and Alex left there trying to gather her bearings. He'd be back and that meant that Alex had to get up and prepare her. Sitting up she grunted and winced, breathing trying to be calm as she brought her other hand to the knife in her current and pulled with a held yell.

"Come on Tatiani...suck it up..." she breathed, standing up slowly and getting to the machete, she set down the Bowie and turned towards the stairs.


	184. Chapter 184

Pushing through the mild disorientation Von hoofed it up the steps and kicked down the door with the momentum of a hurricane, the lower hinges blowing out of the frame and splinters flying. As the lopsided door swung back Von stalked into the room head jerking towards the staircase leading into the basement when she heard stampeding footfall ascending up the steps.

When Von saw the confusion on Noah's bloody face she grinned, "Angel airlines fuck face," her hand lifted from her side with the intent to send the werewolf flying but when he barely budged it was her turn to look confused, "where's Alex, Noah, what have you done with her?" Von pulled her dagger out from behind her, the silver glinting in the light and catching the runes etched into the metallic surface. Her energy flooded out into the room, thickening the air like the approach of a thunder storm, her eyes glittered violet beneath the emerald glass as they narrowed on Noah.

Noah own eyes changed to the pale blue and he grinned, "Von nice of you to join the party. I've only done to her what's she's done to me. Only fair you know?"

He walked away from the stairs and closer to her, he could feel her energy but like that one person had told him, he was fine from things, he was damn near invincible. He could hear Alex downstairs, she was moving around and though that made him angry he knew that she wouldn't make it up the flight of stairs, she was too injured and fighting a concussion. Circling Von he chuckled before sprinting, he was out of her sight and then on her in a second, holding her wrist that held the dagger and the other on her throat.

"I should have fucked you when I had the chance."

888

Someone was there. Alex's breathing hitched at the power she could feel above and she slowly brought her uninjured leg onto the first step, dragging the other leg onto it as well before starting the process once more, her left arm holding her onto the railing when her hand couldn't and she huffed and winced, blood was soaking her pant leg but she wasn't too badly losing it. Well...she liked to think she wasn't. Why was it that she always needed to be saved? Always needing to and them bloodied and losing blood when being saved? Alex wasn't weak and she hated to think that maybe she probably was slipping up, but damn it if she was going to die she was going to die fighting not lying on a floor losing blood and letting the victor have all the fun.

Halfway there and she could hear wrestling and words. Von. The energy she was getting closer to felt like Von. How the fuck did she get there so fast? She was in another state and then she was here? There was going to be explaining on her part once this was over with. Alex continued and when she reached the top she rested for a second seeing Noah and Von on the floor. "Von..." she breathed catching herself when she attempted at moving forward and her leg almost gave out completely.

Von started to laugh and sighed to calm her breathing, "Is there something stopping you now?" she adjusted her grip on her dagger as much as Noah's hand would let her. "If this is a bad time, I could come back later," she smiled up at him then turned her head away to see Alex in the stairwell. Her smile straightened out, the desire to kill Noah reigniting in her belly but this had to be Alex's kill. It wouldn't stop Von from playing with the puppy.

"I knew how hard it was for you to keep your eyes off me Noah, all that lust building up at the sight of a delicate body and not able to release it, it must have been frustrating pretending to be a good person when inside you wanted to know how I tasted while I moaned and screamed as you penetrated me over and over," Von rose her hips against his and lust overtook her eyes. "I can't help being what I am," she released the grip she had on her knife her full lush lips curling into a sultry grin. The blade flew from its resting place in Von's palm and found a new home embedded in Noah's side. "I really can't."

The moment she spoke and then her hips against his, Noah growled. That was when the blade sunk in and he snapped in her face, pulling it out he saw the wound, so he could be hurt that way. Noah tossed the blade far from them and his hand moved from her throat, nails playing along her clothes as he moved it down to her jeans, frustrated. She wanted it she'd get it. "Neither can I Von."

Alex moved up behind him and swung the machete down at the nape of his neck while he was distracted at getting Von's pants off and his as well, that was when the blood splattered, down onto the red head and onto Alex as she continued to swing down with her right arm, the blade connecting and finally his head came off. Huffing Alex kicked his body off of Von, continuing to hack at the body of Noah, the man she once thought she knew. She kept going and going and really she didn't need to it was the head that killed him and soon she felt someone's hands on her shoulders to stop her and she turned to find Von.

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." Alex said, "I'm okay. Let's just...find my cell phone, grab my weapons downstairs and torch it."

Watching Von nod she let her go downstairs to gather her bag while Alex found her cell on the floor, taking that up leaving the machete to embed in Noah's dead cut up body she pocketed it and together when Von was there they walked out to find Castiel waiting there. Alex turned her head to the cabin and set it ablaze. Someone's fingers on her forehead made her lose her equilibrium and soon she found herself on the floor in front of Sam and Dean. Bloodied and battered.

_Stay awake, remember stay awake. Can't fall asleep, not for 24 hours._

Von grunted when she hauled Alex to her feet and helped her to the bed, Dean immediately on his feet and there to aid the witch. Dean grimaced as he assessed the damage and went over to the med kit, if only for the scissors to cut away at the useless fabric. Blood was covering every inch of her and Von rushed into the bathroom to grab towels to help clean her off so Dean would know where to heal her. She wiped Noah's blood off her face with her sleeve and checked her leg that was a little scratched up from Noah's nails but nothing major, along with a few nicks where he had started to undo her pants. Von fastened her pants quickly and held towels on the parts that Dean wasn't concentrating on yet.

"I'll save the I told you so after she gets better," she said to both brothers then met Alex's glazed over eyes, "stay awake Alex."

Alex laughed a bit, "I'm awake don't worry. I can't hear out of my left ear. I shot him, my ear was there and..." her eyes fluttered shut and she quickly fluttered them open.

"After she's healed, Dean can you help her take a bath?" Sam asked.

"No. No. Mommy..." Alex sighed trying so hard to stay away but her eyes were too heavy, her body had been used to a limit when she was injured. "Mommy...I want her..." Furrowing his brows, Sam looked from Dean to Von and then back at Von, about to open his mouth to speak on the matter he was interrupted by Von and Dean talking.

Von raised her hand to shush Sam, knowing about a thousand questions were going to start coming from him. Alex asking for her mommy was about the last thing anyone would expect to hear from the hunter's mouth but Dean and Von both knew that wasn't the 'mommy' that she was asking for. "Sh," Von soothed and lifted her sights to Dean when he started to speak.

"I don't think she's going to show up again," he tried to talk so that Alex wouldn't hear him; she said she couldn't hear in her left ear so that worked to his advantage.

Von nodded, "She can't, the connection was touch and go as it was, what I don't understand is why Alex would call her that where's the connection?" Von brushed her hand through Alex's tangled hair and rested her palm on the side of the brunette's head. Dean clenched his jaw, fingers gripping his leg where a wound had opened up and was now closing.

He wanted to protect them especially Sam from knowing the bad things about him during his time spent in Hell, and to do that he had to keep his mouth shut. It was a delicate balancing act and Dean hated that he had to pick and choose what to say and what to keep from them. He knew Astarte, she had found him and what went on between them was his dirty little secret.

"She promised she was coming closer," he said to Von and looked down at Alex and tried for a reassuring smile.

"Remember Alex, she said she was getting closer, you gotta stay awake for her okay? I know she said that, I was there she was saying it through me..." her eyes lifted to Sam apologetically, the pendant was working it's charm but she could see that he was upset that once again they were keeping something from him.

_As if he's never kept secrets_, she thought angrily, the air in the room thickening with energy.

"Von," Dean called and Von dragged her gaze away from Sam and to Dean's hazel-green eyes, he was giving her his 'what-the-hell-was-that?' look in spades.

She shook her head and said she was, "Fine," the room settling down to normal as she took in a deep breath and let it out in a silent sigh.

Nodding Alex stayed awake and stared right at Von, her hand searching out Von's and holding it. She felt Dean healing her up and it felt a bit better but concussions couldn't be healed by Dean and neither could lack of hearing it was just something to go through, something that she had to fight through and deal with. She was fine with that. Alex felt really bloody and didn't sit too well with her on realizing exactly how bloody she had been. Normally she would have run for the toilet and then back in the past as of normal it was that she was be happy in it, she was neither as a whole but simply in between.

"Well then...um...we at least need to get her bathed...Dean?" Sam asked once more.

"I'm not leaving Von," Alex announced, a protective dark look in her eyes as she stared at Sam, "I am not leaving her."

_Why am I acting this way?_

Sam raised his hands showing her he meant no offense by it. "Okay..."

Castiel didn't know what to do as they were all fussing over the brunette hunter; he had sat back down where he had been and went back to watching the 'television'. He knew very well what Alex was thinking inside, because he knew her past as well as the others, he knew the details that neither woman could remember that connected them strongly. But it was something they both had to figure out on their own.

"Then how about we take a bath?" Von smiled at Alex to get her to forget about how she was acting towards Sam.

Von and Dean did not want to come between a possessive woman and a possessive werewolf, they had enough battle scars. Von understood why Sam was insisting on the bath, the scent of blood was wafting through the room, Alex and Noah's; the witch's cuts weren't bad enough to leave behind much of a scent. If Von could smell it and Dean could they could only wonder how it was affecting Sam.

"I'm almost done," Dean pressed through his teeth, body trembling with shock from the pain of the bites, but it was worth it to make sure that Alex was going to be safe and stay alive.

Von placed her hand on top of Dean's, "She'll be fine, just a little light headed." Taking his hand away she helped Alex sit up. Helping Alex walk the short distance to the bathroom Von watched Sam watching them and could see the curiosity in his eyes and the caution. Deciding on closing the door to give them some privacy she let the brunette sit on the toilet with the lid down while she went to the tub and ran the water.

Alex sat there waiting for Von, her head in her hands, fingers at her eyes rubbing and trying to keep them open. She felt a little better from being healed but she was still fuzzy from the concussion and fuck she wished she could hear out of her left ear, soon people would start to talk on that side just so then she couldn't catch anything they said that they didn't want her knowing. She'd get the hearing back. Only a matter of time. Besides it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened.

Her head coming up when she felt Von's hand on her shoulder she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am acting this way and that and yet I don't know why, it's that block in my head. I remember things but there are other things that are still locked away. Why do I keep calling you...fuck...her...my mom? Why do I feel so damn protective of you all of a sudden? I don't understand."

Von shrugged out of her jacket and tossed that by the door before undoing her boots and pulling off her socks to meet the jacket by the door. "I don't know, you have some memories of her I don't remember anything."

_It scares me that I might be this creature, this Goddess...Astarte_.

"But I'll be here to help you through this, I can't explain it but some part of me understands," she shrugged and slowed the flow of the water till it stopped and there was a frothy layer of bubbles floating on top of the steaming water. Standing next to Alex she reached out then pulled back, "Do you want me to help you out of your clothes?" She made sure to speak in Alex's right ear so she could be heard. Von was a little embarrassed that she was going to start undressing Alex without thinking, it wasn't the first strange thought she had regarding the brunette and she doubted it would be the last.

"Um, I think I got it," Alex voiced, feeling a tad awkward becoming naked in front of Von, her friend but she felt so nasty and out of it that she didn't care as much as she would have.

Unclasping her bra and removing it her left arm covering her breasts while her right went to the button and zipper on her jeans. Shimming out of them the best she could she felt Von's hands on the denim tugging them down despite Alex saying that she could do it but she was grateful for the assistance. Walking over to the tub and then removed her panties she stepped into the water with the help of Von's hand in hers for balance so she could sit.

"Fuck..." Alex groaned, the water nice and warm and it felt so good she just wanted to sleep in it and the bubbles...it was as if she was giving herself a day off of hunting, a day to just relax, her ass starting to slide on the porcelain of the tub as her eyes went to shut and she snapped out of it when Von said her name and helped her back up. "Sorry. Sorry...I'm trying."

"I know," Von said with kind patience, "we're lucky Dean can heal you so you can get washed up, otherwise we'd have to wait, and the warm water is making your blood run quicker." She handed Alex a wash cloth to start cleaning herself with. "Which unfortunately means you won't be able to soak in the tub too long or risk becoming more light headed than you are." Von's forest green orbs traveled to the door, worry creasing her brow at the emotion coming from Sam. "Let me know if you need my help," she brought her sight back down in time to meet Alex's gaze.

888

"That was weird...so apparently mommy is Astarte?" Sam asked, connecting things in his brain while he watched the bathroom door for a few seconds.

His attention going to his brother who had now taken residence on the other bed to gain his bearings from healing Alex. How Dean could do that all the time Sam wouldn't know, it must have been taking a lot out of the elder hunter. Walking to the small kitchenette he grabbed a paper cup from the cabinet and filled it with water, coming back and handing it to Dean. The blood had messed with him yes but he was surprised to find that it didn't bother him too badly that he was stark raving mad.

_Alex was very possessive of Von...I wanted to be possessive back but for some reason I couldn't. This thing that Cas gave me...it's definitely working but there was something else there that wasn't that that prevented me from doing so._

"Yeah, apparently," Dean took the water and held it to his mouth feeling like he'd been in a bar fight without the benefit of seeing what the other guy went home with.

But really it was like being in Hell all over again and being torn apart only this time it was voluntary and self-inflicted. Dean didn't know why he was given this curse to be able to heal what he really didn't understand was why time and again he took it upon himself to heal those around him that had been hurt. After all this time was he still trying to be the hero, the giver, the martyr, he still wanted to be punished for past sins.

_You gave this to me didn't you Astarte? _

Dean drank his water, his gut clenching at the thought. Resting an arm over his stomach he shifted on the bed to get comfortable, when he couldn't because his mind refused to take a break he asked, "Have you found how to kill her yet?"

_Kill her...Kill Astarte?_

Sam shook his head, "I don't even know if there is a way to kill her. She's been around for so many centuries, and what now she's locked away? What if that is all that can be done? What if she can only be locked away and not killed or when she completes being free can she be killed like any normal human being?"

_But if that happens I don't want to do that...I don't want to have to kill Von. Will it still be Von? It has to be right? In some way it has to be that Von is apart of Astarte and that it will still be here. I can't kill Von. I can't._

Dean set the empty cup down, not studying his brother too long but he knew Sammy was fishing for answers. "You think she's locked up somewhere?" Dean sounded curious and steadily met Sam's blue-green orbs. "Astarte isn't human Sam, just because she took over Von doesn't make her human, don't forget that."

Though they lacked the answers they needed the general consensus was clear, if Von was Morrigan and Morrigan was Von then was Astarte, potentially the same Goddess under a different name, the piece of Von that was missing? Dean knew Von never thought she was much of a human and he had seen the darkness in her, which made him scared to think that maybe the Von they knew was really just a body walking and talking and waiting to be filled by someone else.

And that Astarte once she was free as she promised she would be would take over that body and that the Von they knew would disappear. Which was why Dean wanted to know if there was a way to kill the Goddess to prevent that from happening. What surprised him was the hesitation that he picked up on from Sam; he would have thought that Sammy would be on board with wanting to keep Von, Von.

888

Once she had been bathed and out, she was toweled off and wrapped around and led out to the room where everyone was. Alex could tell that they had been talking about something intense because Sam looked ready to blow but there was something different that meant that he wasn't. Her eyes spotting the necklace around his neck she looked at Castiel on the couch. Was that the item that Castiel had given Dean to give to Sam? The one that would help?

Coming out of it she sat down on the bed that Dean was resting on while Sam stripped the other of the comforter that was coated in blood and tossed it into the corner of the room on a random chair. Von and he would sleep on this one. Watching Von carefully he started to wonder...Astarte wasn't human but he understood that it was important to stop Astarte from coming to the surface and taking over. He wanted Von to be Von but he couldn't but feel that maybe that was the wrong move. Von already had the feeling she was missing something...why keep that part of her away from her? Forever be lost of that part of her.

_It's causing her pain getting closer to it though. Knowing what had happened with towns and people that have been slaughtered. Would it get worse? And even then how do we stop Astarte from coming closer?_

Alex allowed Von to help her change into a bra from her duffel and a pair of panties as well as a big over sized T-shirt that no doubt found its way from Dean's duffel to hers in the packing mess. Then she was helped onto the bed next to Dean, towel scrunched to dry and not bothered to be combed. Climbing under the covers she really wanted to sleep but she couldn't, not for 24 hours. "What am I supposed to do? I can't help you guys and I most definitely can't sleep. I'm fucking useless," Alex huffed. "Why aren't you guys out there anyways trying to figure out who is doing the killings?"

"Castiel said we have to wait," Sam replied.

"Wait for what?" Sam gave her a look sending her a silent message and it clicked. "Wow...fucking douche bag of a move..."

"Yeah I know."

Von went to the closet to search for extra blankets; motels like this usually had at least two. She liked blankets though sleeping next to a living furnace meant they weren't essential she still wanted something to cover the bed, she was weird like that. Finding two thin sheets and two of those scratchy yellow fleece-like blankets she re-made the bed while doing her best to ignore Sam who had been watching her the entire time. Keeping her eyes down they landed on the book on the floor and she went to pick it up, placing it on the table next to Sam's laptop.

Sam's energy was off, subdued like he was under water or miles away with his scent carrying on the wind. She looked up and stared at him, an animal noticing another animal but not threatened enough by the other to start circling, instead frozen with curiosity. Von's was not the wide eyed curiosity of a young doe but the scrutinizing observance of a cautionary animal if not a little predatory.

_Why are you staring at me?_ She asked silently narrowing her eyes and tilting her head just so before resigning herself to the re-made bed with another book and notepad in hand.

Sam apologized silently and ran his hand through his hair. What now? They were to wait but how long? Castiel seemed to be making him comfortable with the television and he was starting to wonder if he should have just let him be and never introduced it to him with how enthralled he was with it. Sighing he went back to his laptop, it wouldn't hurt to keep researching.

Alex on the other hand couldn't get the images out of her head as she stared blankly at the wall; since she couldn't sleep her mind had wandered. The feel of that machete in her hands as she chopped Noah into tiny bite size pieces. She enjoyed it and yet she should have been sad that she had actually finished the job of killing the person she knew for so long. But she wasn't. She had liked killing him, had liked setting that house on fire knowing he was burning inside and that no one would know what had happened to him entirely. No one would think to look at the cabin because to face it, it was out of the way and no one would think that a cabin was on fire with someone inside if they saw smoke, they would think it was a bonfire and that teenagers were having a party.

Another thing that was riding her brain was that she had sent a message to Ruby. Ruby would start to wonder where her little whipping boy was, the one she strung along and probably didn't love or care for. But if she did care for him then she would show emotion the next time she saw her. Alex however wondered if maybe she was too alone in this group. Noah had said things about her being exactly like Ruby if not worse on men...with how she is with Dean. Maybe Ruby was her only contact that would show some understanding or give simple explanations that would make sense.

_This is either my concussion thinking or either I am really thinking like this._

She snapped out of it when she heard Castiel stand, the ruffle of his trench coat and she saw him furrow his brows. "Something ping on Angel sonar?" she asked.

"I will be back," Castiel replied, disappearing in a blink.

"I thought he wanted us to help him? Why is he leaving us behind?"

888

Castiel arrived at the scene of the crime, car alarms were going off like crazy in the underground parking lot, some were smashed in but there were no pedestrians to have seen what might have gone on. That was when he saw her, his own sister lying on the ground, a wound in her neck the right size for the blade that was known to all angels. Kneeling down, he picked up her body, he couldn't leave this one behind to be taken away again, they had a lead but it pained him to see her form limp and lifeless. Another one of his kin dead and gone.

Cradling her body he was back in the motel, setting it down on the couch he had been sitting on not to long ago. "The sight held heavy damage, which meant that she put up a fight. Whoever did this was powerful and did in fact have our blade on them," he informed.

Von looked up from her notes in time to see Castiel reappear with a dead woman in his arms. She was beautiful and would have been more so if she were still alive but the mortal wound at her neck spoke otherwise. It was an interesting place to wound an angel. Dean was standing by the couch, watching the dead girl like any minute she would wake up and tell them who did this to her, mystery solved, case closed. Turns out dead angels are no better at telling tales than dead men are.

"That doesn't tell us anything we don't already know," Dean said to the corpse. It was a shame she had been a pretty woman, Dean stopped before he started thinking about what the woman's name was, what she did and if she had a family that would miss her.

Von dropped her gaze to her lap in though which brought her attention to her notepad. Where notes had started a drawing had quickly taken up the page, Von never realized she had been sketching out a scene, the pen had run away on her. Closing the pad of paper she could study the macabre piece later without anyone seeing it and throwing a fit, like Sam had when he had found Von's sketchbook. She remembered him being angry and sickened by the pictures in that book and she didn't think she could deal with that expression on his face right now.

"I need to dispose of the body and converse with my elders. If there is a situation don't be afraid to call on me, I will be back by tomorrow morning at the latest," Castiel replied, touching the girl and was gone.

Alex groaned, turning into the empty space to her right and snuggling into the pillow. "Why must he always fucking do that? God, whatever he did to get us here even made my head hurt more and me dizzier. Fucking-" the rest of the words were muffled by the pillow and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she fluttered her eyes open and brought her face from the feathered thing.

"No sleeping Alex," Sam reminded with an apologetic expression.

"I know. It's just hard to stay awake."

Sam nodded, he understood after all he had gotten a concussion before his life and so had his father and brother on many occasions growing up. It wasn't anything new and sometimes your will power just wanted to fly right out the window when sleep was calling you. His hand coming away he stared down at the amulet resting on his shirt. Interesting and yet disturbing. The way it was discarding him of anger and things that he would have been feeling and he was fine. Where did it all go? Did it just soak into the amulet or is it still inside him but just muffled like the words in Alex's pillow? Some kind of sound proof padding on his being.

"Well I think it's safe to say that Noah is dead, we have some of a lead depending on what Castiel gets back to us with what his 'elders' said, we have some thing out there killing angels with a stolen blade from heaven, and what else? Am I missing something? Oh yeah and from what I can tell there is no evidence that there is a way to stop Astarte from entering Von's body or killing her in any way before she enters Von's body when she is _closer_," Sam explained, the hint of anger and frustration in his voice barely there but it wasn't too bad.

_There's something I should tell them but I can't think straight right now. Something about Noah. What is it?_

"My head hurts..." she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, the fuzziness of the concussion was messing with details that were definitely vital, "Something happened at Noah's...I can't think straight."

"Aside from him munching on you?" Dean joked sarcastically.

"No, there was something different about Noah," Von shook her head, "I couldn't push him."

"He was a big guy Von," Dean shrugged and reached towards Alex to give her a gentle stay awake nudge before getting her to sit up straight which was better for her.

"I mean I couldn't _push_ him," she corrected in annoyance half tempted to show Dean what she was physically capable of without the aid of her magick, "My magick or psychic stuff or whatever it is wouldn't work on him, he was protected from it, so I had to get closer so I could knife him, Alex finished the job and then burned down the cottage so yeah it's safe to say that Noah is dead."

Von chose to settle on Sam his anger like blips on a radar one second it was there the next it was gone. When had they started talking about killing Astarte, Alex obviously hadn't heard otherwise she would be throwing a fit. Then Von started to think about it, that fragile and fleeting connection she had with that being. It was obvious Astarte was trapped somewhere otherwise it wouldn't have been difficult for her to take over Von's meat suit. Other Gods she had encountered could be killed with a stake made of the appropriate wood, which in her mind meant that if Astarte was trapped and not killed that making her dead was an impossible feat.

Perhaps she was jumping the gun, it had only been a day of research and finding information on a creature of this magnitude would take more than what the internet could provide. Then there was always the other option, "What about after Astarte's inside me?"

Von had felt that Astarte was a part of her but if she wound up being more dangerous than she already was and without what little control she already had then she knew it was better for her to stopped before she caused anymore harm to her friends. A voice in her head said it was wrong that this was how it was supposed to be, Astarte was the missing link.

"No," Sam cut her off on the last word and when she went to open her mouth again he shook his head, "I said no god damn it!"

A flare of anger showed but quieted as he turned his head away, sadness overtaking him. The thought of having to kill Von when Astarte took over...if it was a complete possession...who knows what the outcome would be but he wasn't going to kill her. That was when Alex spoke softly that he paid attention. "No one is killing Von and so far no one is killing Astarte for reasons I don't know. But the answer to Noah...I think someone made him stronger. Someone," she tried to think, "Attacked me before he broke loose. I think he was an angel...but what kind of an angel helps another beast to kill another? I thought we were fucking protected here and then...fuck!"

Alex's hands went to her head, her head hurt and she was tired, dizzy and she was having a hard time trying to think on things that weren't those three things, "Could it be that this fucking angel is attached to these killings? If so do the others know about it and is this even a fucking demon or fucking Lilith behind this? I was almost dead guys, he could have killed me any time and instead he chose to use something else to not get his hands dirty."

"It's a possibility we shouldn't rule out," Sam spoke, "Do you want some aspirin?" Alex nodded and held out her hand, grateful that Dean was there to make sure she was still awake and hell sitting up but fuck sitting up made her want to smack him as well. Lie down sleep it was all she wanted.

_Yeah and never wake up is a high possibility. Already been in one coma don't need a second._

The female brunette glanced from Sam to Von. She had indeed heard about killing Astarte, but she couldn't feel the heart to be hysterical about it. Alex was trying to quell whatever weird feelings she was having towards the woman and Von at the moment as hard as she could since taking the bath. So far she was doing okay. Not bad and not great but okay would suffice for now.

Von shook her head sadly Sam had to understand that it wasn't his choice, it was hers. She had thought so often about dying and had tried to more than once but Trent had stopped her, she had allowed Trent to stop her.

_I always question if that was the right decision to make..._

On the opposite side of the coin she didn't want to die, it wasn't that she had anything to live for it was basic human want to want to live and the fear of what death would bring to her. There was Sam's love and she would give anything to not hurt him and to mend the pain she had already caused him, but if Astarte was a threat it had to be dealt with.

Von fingered the edge of her closed notebook absent mindedly, for any answers on the angel front they would have to wait for Cas. Until then there was always more research regarding Astarte, but all Von wanted to do was curl up and pretend she was sleeping, that or break something or better, drink while she was breaking something. Unfortunately, she had no alcohol on her person because the last bottle she had she drank when Noah was babysitting her.

_"Should have fucked you when I had the chance."_

_If Alex wasn't there, there would have been a good chance Noah would have raped me._


	185. Chapter 185

He saw that look in her eyes that said it wasn't his choice. The fuck it was his choice. It was his as much as hers, especially because of their bond. What did she think it would be just her and that she made the decisions for herself entirely now? No. Sam had a say and a fucking finger to that red button cover to shut it and say walk away. No deal. He knew she could sense what he was thinking and feeling because he stared right at her in that moment. It was his choice too.

_I know we both wanted equality but there are times when I have to just step up and be your master and you have to be obedient...I hate that it has to be that way but I have no other choice. If you make me stoop to that kind of low...who says that I'd want to live after you die? After you are killed? Who says I might just want to stick around? Yeah Dean's here and he's my brother but I can't lose you. I can't lose you like I did the others._

Alex stood up instead of waiting for Dean to get her an aspirin bottle, going to her duffel she grabbed a pair of sweats, socks and slipped her boots on without lacing them. "We are going to the fucking drug store. Aspirin will only help so little and if you want me fucking awake we are going to need to fucking get whatever is daytime pills for pain and whatever the fuck else. Coffee, Gatorade, liquor, Cheetoh's, sandwiches, jerky and chocolate," pulling on a hoodie she put the hood up and pulled on the strings to tighten it down as she headed for the door, a little swaying in her step but she managed. "Come on chop, chop. Von needs some sleep."

_I know that if we don't at least give you time alone Sam might fire off on you and I don't want to deal with male werewolf PMS. Take a breather Von and really take one don't just research._

After sending the silent message with her eyes to the red head she exited the motel room into the cold and towards the Impala with Dean on her tail. Oh that was right...she needed someone to make sure she didn't fall down and crack her skull open more than it already felt.

Scraping off the snow Dean climbed into the Impala having already started it and cranked the heat to keep Alex warm. "You think it was such a good idea to leave them alone together, Von's ticking up on the counter since you both got back," he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street towards the convenient store. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel he ticked his gaze over to Alex, "I'm real glad you killed that son of a bitch for what he did to you, that's one less asshole we have to worry about."

"Yeah one less asshole, but you know Dean...even though I feel glad he's dead...I still am sad that he's gone. I knew him for a while. Really good...but it also felt amazing to whack into his body with that machete. Knowing he was dead wasn't enough I needed to continue feeling that blade go through flesh and bone and feeling the blood spray back at me," Alex paused, "Are you still glad that _I_ killed that son of a bitch?"

Dean nodded as he turned the steering wheel, "Yeah I am." He knew the need to pound away at something until nothing was left. To let it all out to be able to feel something, anything, to make that thing pay for all the hurt he had been through in his life. So yeah he was fucking glad she did it.

888

Von knew what Sam was thinking and feeling and she couldn't help the resentment towards him in that instant. When it was convenient for him he wanted to play master, whenever she did anything he didn't like he decided he wanted to be master.

_Shall I go down on hands and knees and lick your boots Master, or perhaps aim higher for your cock? Would that please you?_

She pulled the reins on her sudden anger flare up, right now she felt trapped and in need of releasing pent up energy. With no way to do that she knew she was bound to boil over, perhaps she was over tired though she wasn't remotely sleepy. Frustrated, she clenched and unclenched her fist in the cheap blankets and glared at the wall. Sam didn't understand who and what Astarte was, Alex had some strange and powerful bond with her, she suspected Dean did as well and Von herself had gotten a taste of the mysterious Goddess.

"You think you can control her when she takes over, when she becomes me?" Von challenged her gaze hardening on the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sam stepped forward, his fists clenched and then he was fine, calm. "I hate this amulet. I can't get mad when I feel it and when I want to. Von. I can't lose you, I can't kill you and I sure as hell can't let you fucking die whether she is in you or not. I am not saying that I can control her when she takes over but you know what? I can damn well try and I know you have to be in there somewhere inside her where it's still you no matter the new addition."

Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair. Gritting his teeth they stopped a few seconds from starting. Going over to his laptop he sat down, facing the screen, and staring dead into the laptop. How could Von talk like that? He loved her and wasn't that enough? Apparently not when she was thinking this way...though he understood...then again him being a Winchester it was just like them to go sacrificing their own lives for the other or even getting pissed at the thought of self sacrifice.

_Look at Dean he did it for me to bring me back. I tried whatever I could to keep him from Hell...Dad did it to bring Dean back...it's this one big cycle and now Alex and Von are apart of that cycle._

"You aren't going to be another Jessica...another Madison...I can't let that happen. So if it means that I have take the reigns like Moriarty fucking wants me to then so be it. If you have any complaints feel free to bring them to my attention but I won't guarantee leeway. Don't think I won't think twice about taking off this necklace just to prove a little of my point."

_The only complaint I have is the tampering of my free will._

Von knew what happened to Jessica and to Madison thanks to her time being Sam. They were both terrible tragedies and she wanted to ask why he wouldn't give her the same resolution he gave Madison when she asked him to put an end to her life. "Are you threatening me?" Her body tensed a derisive laugh coming shortly from her mouth.

Pushing her books aside she stalked over to Sam at the table and stared him down until he met her fiery green orbs. Reaching towards Sam's chest she took the pendant in her hand, it was warm from resting on Sam's body. "I'd like to see you prove your point Sam, Moriarty would like nothing more than to know that he was right." And with that Von gripped the pendant and roughly yanked on the chain, causing the metal to bite into Sam's neck and the link to break.

Sam snarled his body on top of Von's in an instant once it was gone, it was like it had been released, and his amber orbs stared hard at her and his hand rested on her throat but not choking. "Do you want me to kill you? Is that what you are pointing at? That you want to test me, that you want me to break so then you can die by my hands or someone else's hands or even your own?" his voice broke as his eyes watered, he was off her in a flash and facing the bathroom, back to her and he knew that he couldn't handle her acting this way towards him. "Removing that from me it's like saying to me that you want me to lose control and one swipe of my hand and your neck snaps. It'd be easier and smart to do it but I can't. Hell I think I'd rather die by a silver bullet to the heart than witness or cause your death."

_You wouldn't kill me when I begged for it...why should I listen to you when you are begging for it or want it?_

He blinked and knew that two on each eye had escaped and slowly trickled down his cheeks. Sam brought one hand over his face and back up through his hair to remove them. Von looked up at Sam from her spot on the floor, still angry but also ashamed of what she had done. Her heart was painful in her chest for a number of reasons, a terrible guilt gnawing at her insides as she picked up on Sam's thought.

Picking herself up she moved behind Sam a tentative hand outstretched, retracting and then reaching out again to take his hand and move in front of him. Von kissed the traces of tears off his fingers and palm then raised her head to kiss the moisture that remained on his cheeks. Looking up into his teary soulful eyes her own green orbs mirrored them and she kissed him softly on the lips. Lifting his hand to her cheek she placed her own overtop while her other hand combed through his shaggy hair to cup the back of his head.

Kissing Von back he slowly grabbed her other hand that held the amulet and he began to help her place it back on him. Once it was on he pulled back and stared into her orbs. That was when he sensed it, that was when he sensed someone in their room watching them. Turning around he growled, protection evident even though he wasn't showing he was angry he was surprised that it allowed him some things.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked staring at the black male standing before them.

Standing protectively next to Sam she took his hand and held it tightly, by her body's reaction to the newcomer she could only guess one thing, "Angel," the word left a bad taste in her mouth and a worse feeling in her gut.

The dark skinned angel's brooding eyes merely dropped to her level the disgust reflected in the chocolate orbs evident of his thoughts; to him Von was nothing more than an insect beneath his heel. "Sam Winchester, given the strong faith you have in God I'm surprised to find you in such _company_, I don't know which is worse filthy pagans or demons," he observed them closely with his hands tucked in his suit pant pockets, his eyes running up and down the length of chain and the trinket around Sam's neck.

"So that's what this is?" Sam asked not really hinting for an answer to be spoken as he regarded the pagan comment. "As for demon I think you have the wrong gang, aren't you supposed to be hunting the ones that I don't know are behind these murderers or wait are you the one who is doing them? You smell like death." A growl emitted from his chest and his teeth were starting to bare themselves to the angel.

_Somehow I think he's talking about Von as the demon and that doesn't settle well with me. If he wants to get to her he's got to go through me._

"Leave or I'll rip your throat out," he threatened, his hand going back to the necklace to remove it only to find that it wouldn't come off. But Von removed it so easily and his hand pulled with all the might that it should have broken off and been useless.

_What is this thing?_

"Threat still stands."

Uriel laughed, "Yes that's what these are," he nodded at the pendant and tilted his head to indicate Von as well. Amusement lingered on his face as Sam threatened him which was of no surprise he was a barbaric creature in the care of a heathen. "Your temper is of no benefit to you here," Uriel cautioned and watched Von place a hand on Sam's chest to calm him while she stared daggers at the angel.

"I can tell you've done a lot of smiting in your time which is why you reek of death, now tell us why you're here, did Castiel send you?"

"Castiel? No, but I am here on orders which I see Castiel has failed to mention to you," he said to Sam, "the four of you have been recruited because of your usefulness to reach our goals. It has been decided that Von is no longer useful."

"No longer useful? I believe if she wasn't useful anymore you wouldn't kill her and Castiel would have told since he's been telling us a lot lately," Sam commented, "If you seriously think you are going to get to Von think again."

_Help me here, I know I can't do this alone Von. We need to be a team right now, despite what I said earlier._

"You've thought wrong, not only is she no longer of any use to us but she's a threat to Heaven and to the survival of humanity," Uriel took a step forward no hint of mirth lingering on his face as he scowled at Von once again the unseemly insect beneath his heel.

Sam stepped towards the man in that moment as well, "Actually I think you've thought wrong. Right now the only threat I see is you." His eyes swirled amber and grew a bit brighter on the color as he bared his teeth, snarling at the man only to begin to calm down from the pendent, it was like a war to stay mad so then he could attack but stay calm so then it kept him in control as well.

"I have more pressing matters to attend to that do not involve discussing the naivety of your perceptions," with a simple wave of his hand Sam was sent flying across the room, leaving nothing in the way between Uriel and Von. Except Von.

"Sam!" A force of air exploded between the witch and the angel, sending Uriel backwards but his resistance bounced back some of Von's energy onto herself and sent her flying into the bathroom. Her back collided with the sink knocking the air out of her and she landed on her side on the cold tile.

"That was impressive but hardly enough to stop me," Uriel dusted himself off and strode into the bathroom as Von picked herself up from the floor. Wincing and dragging in needy gulps of air Von raised her hand knocking Uriel off his feet and her into the wall as her psychic push rubber balled back to her.

"Fuck you prick," Von's eyes glowed violet but this time she couldn't get to her feet before Uriel swept her aside into the bathtub. The force was enough to make the corner of the tub crack and left her groaning from the nerve endings telling her she was in pain.

He was in the bathroom in a flash, Sam had the man by the throat and was pressing him into the wall, the other hand at the underbelly where the most meat was, where the best meat was. Nails elongated slightly he stared into his eyes. "Don't fucking touch her!" he growled. Flying back into the mirror above the sink from the man forcing him back he blinked, shaking his head and looking at Von he rushed to her so then he was in front of her and shielding her with his body before the man could get her. That was when he heard something whoosh and turning around the man was gone. Eyes on Von he stared at her, checking her over. "Are you alright?"

_Please say someone was calling off to a far away land. Please say he's gone for now._

"Cas!" he called. No answer. "Cas!" Silence. "Sure...you'll be here if we need the help. Hell of a joke the son of a bitch."

"I'm fine," she pushed him away and made to stand walking out of the bathroom with her hand at her back.

Von wanted to prevent Sam from looking over her too closely in case he got curious and started to lift up her shirt, she still had marks that couldn't be explained and that she wanted to stay hidden. Suddenly a black hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat and she found herself holding off a strange looking knife with all the strength she had. The tip pierced her chest and she cried out in alarm at the sting of it.

Body trembling with exertion she growled as her fingers started to claw off ribbons of the angel's skin, the brown flesh bubbling and corroding away like fat being pan fried. Von was thrown onto her back and when she looked up the angel was gone, hopefully for good this time. Hand going to the wound on her chest to stop the flow of blood she sat up, panting and searching for the med kit. She became side-tracked when Sam slowly approached and went down on his knees.

"It's not deep," she assured while the fresh blood blossomed over her shirt from underneath her pale hand.

Going for his duffel he pulled out the emergency medical kit and began to get to work on Von, "Even so it still needs to be patched," he said, his fingers going to the shirt and lifting, finding her resisting him. Furrowing his brows he tried again and finally succeeded with some more effort and that was when he saw it. "Von..."

Bruises marked her body and nail marks. Sam knew he had done this and still she had not healed from it. Trying to ignore it he worked on the wound as well as anything else he saw he needed to. When Dean got back there would be another healing job waiting for him. Probably not good because it put a lot onto his brother.

_Things come with prices when they are given to you. I should know that._

"They should be back soon, in the mean time lay down and rest, I'll keep a watch on the place and keep trying to contact Cas," he explained, finishing up and lifting her onto their bed, sitting beside her.

Von would have continued to resist but when the shirt started to rip she knew she had lost. Luckily he never ventured to her back then she would have put up a fight to keep him from seeing the red wings. Guilt was what made Von succumb to Sam's wish for her to lie down and rest however when Alex and Dean returned she would not allow Dean to heal her. That would open up a whole other can of shit that Von wouldn't be able to deal with. Von didn't want to be healed, she knew why Sam wanted it, so that she would be better and so that he wouldn't have the visual reminder of what he had done.

Dean had done enough for her and she couldn't bear the thought of Dean healing them anymore, did they ever stop to think what it was doing to him. His willingness to do it didn't make it right. Not wanting to close her eyes she stared at Sam's back from her position on the bed. Another reason Von thought why Sam wanted her to be healed was to stop the flow of fresh warm blood flooding his senses. She could only imagine the will power it had taken Sam not to go for a taste. While the amulet suppressed his aggression she couldn't see it inhibiting his werewolf nature after all he had been protective of her when she was threatened.

_My wolf._

The words were thought of fondly but Von hesitated in reaching out to him when memories flashed in her mind. Sam had been so angry with her for thinking that and he had beaten her for it and while she had returned the infliction she could not wipe the image from her mind. Tucking her arms against her chest Von turned around and forced her eyes shut, preventing the tears that threatened to spill from escaping down her cheeks.

888

Alex double checked the bags in the car, probably annoying Dean to hell since she had been doing it to the check out, after the check out, to the car and now in the car. She just wanted to make sure they had everything and that she could still remember all of what they got. Chocolate...

_What comes after chocolate?_

Another look.

_Gatorade...coffee...red bull...jerky...Twinkies...ho-ho's...snowballs...ding dongs...large amounts of alcohol especially my favorite type of Tequila...what else?_

She went back to looking into the bag once more and shuffled around till she found the other items.

_Aspirin. Cheetoh's. Wasabi flavored Funions...sandwiches...beer...beer...chocolate...what comes after chocolate?_

About to do it again, she jumped when Dean voiced his opinion and she slowly closed the bag, "Sorry I just have to make sure I am still awake somehow until I can open up the tequila and down a couple aspirin. Then I'm eating a little bit of everything we got, I'm starved."

Watching Dean pull into the motel parking lot and in front of their room, she exited, taking one bag while Dean took the other two. Entering she caught that something was off from the sight of the room, Von on the bed and the look on Sam's face. "Attack."

"Big bald dark tinted guy with too much snark up the ass to leak out and fill the whole room up?" Alex questioned.

Sam paused and then nodded. "What'd you get?"

"Lots of fun stuff," she replied, setting the bag down on the table next to the laptop and instantly removing the aspirin and tequila, taking two and downing a hefty amount of the sweet elixir.

Dean rolled his eyes; Alex did realize she just took two aspirin with alcohol in front of Sam, didn't she? He was waiting for the inevitable lecture on how the two should not mix, especially when a concussion was involved. "How did you know who attacked them?" Dean asked, unloading the bags of what he wanted, noticing a splotch of blood on the floor. "And who got clipped?"

Walking over to where Von was laying down he saw the glisten of a single tear on her cheek but didn't say anything as he tapped a large bottle of whiskey against her upper arm. Von opened her eyes to see what was being offered to her and she reached to take the bottle, exposing her torn shirt and the patch of gauze that poked up from under her shirt.

"It was an angel," Von supplied and sat up enough to twist the foil off the cap and once that was off she took a healthy chug from the bottle.

"An angel attacked you, how'd you fight it off?"

"I burnt his hands off," Von sounded satisfied.

"That's why is smells like bacon in here," Dean mused and took the bottle from Von and brought it to his own lips before handing it back to her.

"Alex..." Sam began.

Holding up her hand she walked over to him while the bottle was still tilted and she was still drinking. Bringing her hand to his mouth she shushed him and coming out for air as she wiped her mouth. "I am very aware of the consequences and concussions Dean and I have never had anything happen those times," she replied triumphantly.

"It's Sam."

"S'what I said."

Seeing the brunette female turn around and head back to the table he shook his head and rolled his eyes, they'd need to keep an eye on her alright. The next thing in her hand was a Twinkie and sure enough the sponge cake was gone in seconds. Facing Dean and Von he saw the tear on her cheek just barely, hell he smelled the salt from it and he had felt the emotions from her of sadness, fear and pain...How could he touch her the same ever again?

"And to answer your question Dean, I am pretty sure I should know since he is the fucker that attacked me before Noah got loose...I didn't remember it before but it sounds about right now," Alex piped up, tossing Sam a random sandwich before falling into the seat rather hard and taking another pull from the tequila before unwrapping her sandwich to eat.

_Still have another bottle full in there plus other varieties of liquor...I'm going to be smashed and wishing that I listened to Sam after this._

"He said I was no longer of use to the angels," Von answered Dean before he could get the question out, "he also said I was a threat to Heaven and humanity," she sniffed and wiped the trace of the tear off her face and went back to sucking on the bottle.

"Bullshit," Von shook her head as Dean said it.

"He said that he was here on orders and that Castiel knew about it."

"I think when Cas gets back he has some explaining to do, until then stop worrying and drink your alcohol," Dean turned around to the supply of food and pulled out some beef jerky. The hunter wondered why Von was crying because it sure wasn't from pain.

888

**December 14th, 2008  
8:14 PM**

Alex had given up drinking a long time ago, her mind processing things around her as she laid down but didn't fall asleep. They had watching and waiting for Cas and calling for him but he wasn't coming like he said he would. So much for that...so they really had to wait till the next day around morning till he came back...unless he came back sooner. Which would have been a miracle.

"Can I sleep yet?" Alex asked, her head lolling on the pillow to see Dean and the others. She knew the answer, it was no but damn it she was so tired and the pills she took a long time ago had helped the alcohol numbed it when the pills wore off. Waving her hand off for them to forget about it she sighed.

"Soon. You can go to bed soonish..." Sam replied.

"Yeah and by that you mean never."

_"We have so much to talk about Alex, if you just fall asleep now-"_

She jerked on the bed, startled and her eyes searched the room where she could see while lying down. He wasn't there. What was it with him talking to her while awake? It sounded like he was right there beside her and yet he wasn't. It freaked her out and more importantly what did it mean that she could hear him that clearly?

Von sat upright on the bed, legs sprawled out before her with bare feet and books spread around the bed. Efforts at research had long since been abandoned for the pursuit of emptying the bottle in her hand. In time she had been picking at the tear in her t-shirt, tweezing the threads with her fingers and elongating the damage till a decent portion of her chest was exposed. Von licked the amber liquid off the mouth of the bottle then her lips, sucking the taste off the bottom one.

Dean was taking a nap on the other bed with Alex next to him, sitting around doing nothing made him tired. Jeans, rumpled t-shirt that had ridden up a bit and socked feet he lay on his stomach head turned away from Alex and towards the other bed breathing softly. One lid peeked open lazily, drifting to consciousness by some unknown force. And that one sleepy green orb landed on Von, most notably the upper swell of her breasts and the chocolate brown bra they were cupped in. Hardly close to full consciousness he watched the rise and fall of her chest and did not raise the alarm that Von was stripping out of her clothes when she started to pull the useless fabric away from her stomach leaving her front exposed.

A lazy hint of a grin appeared on his face that was half buried by a pillow and Von who was apparently satisfied with the way her shirt was starting working at the belt on her jeans. Dean's half asleep brain was trying to piece together why Von, the modest one out of the four of them, was taking off her clothes. Blinking his eye shifted to Sam who's nose was so deep in research a nuke could have gone off and he wouldn't have noticed, which told him why no one was helping Von to take her clothes off or to make her keep them on.

When Dean looked back to Von she was staring at him with her hands gripping the waist of her jeans in a ready to pull off position. Expecting the hellcat to be let out of the bag the red head instead started to laugh and kicked off her jeans giving Dean a good view of her mismatched navy blue panties. Dean's eye darted back over to Sam who was now looking at the red head with some confused alarm, Dean closed his eye and turned his head into the pillow and started to laugh.

"Dean..." Alex complained, whining as she stuck out her bottom lip, knowing what he was looking at and laughing at. Hell she could tell his breathing had gone off for a minute, smiling and pushing at him softly she went onto her knees on the bed and took a long pull from the tequila bottle emptying it effectively. Bending her back a bit and leaning in the air she placed it on the nightstand before going for her own shirt and removing it. "Naked party. Sounds so much fun."

Rolling up her shirt she then whipped it at Dean's ass, laughing a bit at the sound and she turned her head to see Sam staring at Von and then at her. "Um...guys...we need to be serious here."

"OH such a fun sucker Sam! Come on! No more dead bodies have shown up, Castiel isn't coming for a long while and the research is resulting up as a dud. Take off your fabrics and show some fucking skin, both of you fucking Winchesters. Don't you agree Von?" Alex stood and walked over to the table where Sam was, taking the next bottle of Tequila and opening it.

The male's eyes flicked to Dean, questioning and confused. "Are you really going to let them do this?"

_Oh I think he will, because he's Dean and I'm not exactly saying no...Then again I am not saying yes precisely either...I'm just trying to keep responsible. This does really show I'm back._

"It's out of my hands," Dean rubbed his ass and rolled over, "if you want to get in the way of the two lushes having fun then knock yourself out Sammy." Dean chuckled; Sam was such a stick in the mud.

"I was too hot," Von confessed and kicked her offending jeans off the bed.

"Damn straight you are," Dean sighed to himself with a shit eating grin on his face, "I would if I could Alex but Heaven forbid if I traumatize Sammy again." His hazel-green orbs gave off a mischievous spark; this was one way to curb his boredom. Alex's head was obviously feeling better, enough for her to want to join Von in getting naked.

Releasing the bottle from her lips she half groaned and half moaned at the taste, swallowing slowly she closed her eyes and her body began to sway to some unknown song to the others. Humming the tune, the lyrics in her head she sighed, moving forward on tip toes so the carpet went around her foot.

_'And it's hard for me just sitting here alone...and by the way I tried to say I'd be there for you. And walk beside in emptiness that leads me by my hands, and throw away what I don't understand as a man.'_

Opening her eyes the radio popped on, the song she was humming on, and she slowly turned in a circle with the bottle raised up and her other hand running from her hair down her bra strap and resting on her stomach. Sam's brows rose and he stared at Von and then Alex. It was like they were in a trance...alcohol and heat. The chorus of the song talking about love, hate, sex and pain made him shift in his seat a bit. "Um...girls..."

Alex's sexuality washed over Von's skin in a hot wave but what really kicked it off was how Sam was reacting. Back arching from invisible pressure it was delicious how uncomfortable this was making Sam. Von tore off the rest of her shirt, long thick auburn hair cascading down her back. Sitting on her legs with them spread open she wound her arm behind her head and tossed the crumpled shirt at Sam, laughing when it draped itself over his head and face.

"Sh," she slid forward and landed on her stomach and chest, legs bent at the knee and feet up in the air. Moaning and giggling in delight she reached out when Alex swayed her hips by and grabbed the brunette's belt.

Moving her hips even slower to allow Von to work on her belt she giggled in a hum and a grin at Sam fumbling with the shirt on his face. Alex met Dean's eyes watching and she rolled abs entranced by the music and the liquor riding her system. Drifting her attention to Von, she brought one side closer to the red head just as the belt was sliding out by the pulling Von was doing.

Sam held onto the shirt in his hands and he continued to watch the show. Von knew what this was doing to him and the necklace he had to say he was thankful for a bit because otherwise this would be affecting him a whole hell of a lot more. He chuckled when Von had shushed him because it sounded so carefree and full of dirty yet fun secrets to be shared and shown. Leaning back, he sighed, shaking his head. If he was going to do this he was going to get comfortable.

Belt taken care of, the zipper was down and the button was popped Von grasped the waistband of Alex's jeans. Thinking she had the situation taken care of she pulled unaware of her positioning on the bed. The movement caused her to slide off the bed in a surprisingly fluid motion despite it being unintentional and Von hit the floor with Alex's jeans still firmly in her grip. Blinking up at Alex she grinned in triumph to see the brunette in her underwear. One of her legs was still on the bed and she could hear Dean laughing at the awkward position of her body. Sweeping her leg off the bed she turned around and made to crawl back on top of the mattress.

At Dean laughing, Alex kicked the denim from her feet and at Dean who caught them successfully. Grinning she took another pull before she continued to dance a bit and then placed the bottle on the nightstand between both beds. Lying down on the bed where Von was onto her back she curved her body so she could still see all three of them. The sound of the radio going to static, searching through people singing and talking and colliding in weird sounds before she settled on a new one. "You are right Von it was too hot in those clothes...to restricting," Alex sighed happily laughing in a sultry manner as she arched her body, stretching as she did so.

"I know," Von answered in a husky tone crawling towards Alex and just when Dean thought there was going to be some hot lesbian action Von turned back to look at Sam.

The green pools that were her eyes had dragged over Sam when she said those words and when she laid eyes upon him again her smile was sultry and dangerous as a tendril of her energy was directed up Sam's leg and to his crotch. She laughed without making a sound, the sensation rippling up Sam's spine and she turned her eyes back to Alex with her head following trying to hide how much she was enjoying teasing him without even having to touch him. But she knew that he knew how it brought her pleasure to see him frustrated and struggle against his self restraint.

His whole body went up and losing his balance he fell off the chair, a whoosh of air escaped his lungs and he sat up to stare back at Von who was no longer facing him. Sam stood, situating himself as unnoticed as he could while he wrinkled his nose and let out a huff. Alex hummed a small laugh, sitting up and crawling towards Von as well. This in a sense was teasing Dean, because yeah he could watch whatever they did but he couldn't participate...well both of the brothers could if they were willing to interrupt and drag them off respectfully.

"And you thought aspirin and liquor wasn't a good mixture Sam," Alex chastised.

"Yeah...regretting thinking it now."


	186. Chapter 186

**WARNING:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence. There is references and foreplay in this chapter that might be uncomfortable for those reading, if you are one of those people, do not read, if you do read it is on you.**

Dean's eyes were glued and if his mouth was open any wider he would have started to drool. He was ignoring the crap out of his brother otherwise this perfect moment would be ruined. Von smiled as she met Alex on the bed, she knew what this was doing to the brothers but all she really wanted was to play with Alex whatever resulted from that was unclear and unplanned. Rising up on her knees she forced Alex onto her back and climbed on top of her, palms resting flat on either side of her head and knees at her hips.

Taking the tequila she wrapped her lips around the mouth of the bottle and tilted it back. When she felt her balance shift the opening to the tequila popped out of her mouth and some of the liquid sloshed onto her chest and down her stomach. Looking up she now found Alex on top eyes shining triumphant. Von chugged the drink until she gasped for air, eyes burning from the sting and heat scathing through her veins. Letting the bottle slip from her grip to land right side up on the floor her legs rose up, bending at the knee on either side of Alex. Reaching up she lowered one of Alex's bra straps her hand following it down her arm.

Allowing Von to complete the act of some of her bra she shook her head, sliding down so her face was at Von's stomach, her tongue dragging out long and slow on the trail of spilled tequila, even making sure to get the drops resting just on Von's soft covered mounds. Bringing her tongue into her mouth she rolled it around. "Mm," she smiled, "Tasty."

If there was a gong in front of him, Sam was sure it would ding. His eyes were saucers, never blinking as if he was afraid he'd miss something. This was...they were drunk. Sam didn't even have a drink, he didn't want one frankly but the other definitely had a good amount...the girls more so than Dean. He swallowed and closed his mouth to make sure that a waterfall didn't leave his lips to his pants. "Oh god..." he breathed.

'Oh God', Von mouthed as Sam said it, her whole body tight from the stimulus she was receiving from all three of them, especially the men. Dean's libido was making leaps and bounds when suddenly his face fell when he finally started to notice the pattern of the bruises on Von's body...and the nail marks. Locking onto Sam across the room his glare was murderous, as if any second he would sprint forward and beat his little brother within an inch of his life. As much as Sam's temper got the better of him Dean never imagined he could ever do such a thing.

_He's a werewolf now, that changes everything._

The pendant around his neck must have been doing something though otherwise he knew he'd be coming between the wolf and the women. But even from here he could tell how tense Sam was getting from the spectacle, the scent of sex becoming heavier.

Sam noticed the expression Dean was giving him and hell he could feel the anger from him, though he wanted to growl right back because of the challenging thought swimming in the green orbs he knew that Dean wouldn't. His attention quickly went to Alex when she stared at both Dean and Sam with a look that was way scarier than Dean's had been served at him.

"Sam may have been rough, but can it. I'm fucking not going to deal with it right now," Alex snapped at them before turning her head to Von, and her eyes softened a bit but the mischievousness was still there as her mouth lowered and she captured Von's lips. Being drunk she would do anything and if she was in her right mind now, she wouldn't even be doing this. Yet she wasn't thinking straight...and she was doing this...not too much of a problem now that she did think about it.

Dean shook his head sending Sam a final warning glare, Alex might be scary but he was a stubborn son of a bitch and wouldn't back down easy. His attention went back to the girls when they started to kiss but the hardness of his features did not soften as he brooded. Then his breathing hitched when Von broke from the kiss long enough to let out a sigh, her energy, aura, essence whatever you wanted to call it spread through the room like the scent of wildflowers. One thing you never expected to smell in Hell was wildflowers, but Astarte smelled faintly of them all the same.

He swallowed and his heart started pounding when Von looked at him eyes blind and beckoning with the heaviness of sex. She reached a pale hand up and over Alex's hips to run over her panties and the perfect curve of her ass, parting her lips in a sumptuous 'o' shape. But there was a danger lingering in her forest green orbs, a violence lying in wait and it smiled at Dean before it sank back into the throes of lust. It left him unnerved but hornier than fuck. Was the sight of two beautiful women exploring each other becoming too much for the infamous Dean Winchester?

Rocking her body against Von's slightly, releasing audible breaths she bit her bottom lip. She felt it, she felt that energy and it seeped into her a lot more than it should have. When Alex noticed Von looking at Dean that way, she turned her head to look at him too while she began to connect their bodies, rubbing along Von. Alex's free hand that wasn't holding herself up over Von went to move Von's hair, her mouth going to her neck to lick, kiss softly and leave soft nips. Dragging her teeth and tongue, kissing down to the fabric of the bra she opened her mouth to take in the covered mound. Moaning against it her blue eyes traveled up to see the victim of her attentions.

Von moaned as Alex rubbed her body against hers, loving the soft friction and her breath caught in her throat making a gentle whimper when Alex's mouth found her breast. Her fingers pressed into Alex's ass, kneading the fabric of her panties and groaning with a growing hunger. Dean's eyes were super glued to the sultry minx and vixen playing on the bed and he was physically aware that his jeans had just shrunk two sizes around his crotch. There were a limited amount of options he could see himself taking. Fleeing to a cold shower and staying there until he was sure they had exhausted themselves, but that would leave Sam alone with them and he couldn't let his brother take that advantage.

He could try wrestling Sam out of the room and locking him out because he knew if he told Sam to leave he wouldn't, for obvious reasons, or he could jump on the bed with them and see what happened next. Right now he was finding it increasingly hard, no pun intended, to not join in, his brother's presence be damned. "You're both evil," Dean groaned out the accusation and found himself standing, unable to resist. He only had so much blood in his body and right now his downstairs brain was hogging it all.

Sam stood the moment his brother did; he knew exactly what was going on, what they were all feeling. "I think I'm going to get some supplies for the medical kit. I trust you can all behave yourselves," Sam said, hinting at Dean to not try anything with Von.

Turning around he headed for the door, car keys in hand off the table and he was out. Once he was, Alex rolled her eyes and released Von's bra covered breast from her mouth. "Mm...Dean if we are so evil then that means you are so good...let us convert you," Alex's hands began to roam Von's body before returning to kissing Von where flesh was showing on her chest.

Von whined when Sam left but the woeful sound quickly turned to pleasure when she felt Alex's lips upon her skin. She was excited by Alex's talk of conversion, the alcohol and her empathic connection to all of them blurring her morals and modesty to non-existence. She hungered for base animal things and she eagerly wanted to coax Sam back but when Dean approached the bed she found her orbs traveling up his leg to his chest. It was difficult to precisely describe Dean's energy, yes he had a spark of an unnatural essence, enhanced more by the heat radiating off his body. Distracting, that's what it was and at this range it was massively distracting.

Von's whining reminded Dean of a dream he had months before, with her in a white silk negligee and Alex in a black lace one. He had made her wait while he gave all his attention to Alex. Sam had told him, in not so many words, not to touch Von but what if she touched him. He was one evil bastard for thinking up such a loophole, but this was who he was, an evil lecherous bastard.

The red head ran a hand through Alex's hair bringing her head up to whisper in her ear, "It looks so hard," she breathed heavily, indicating Dean's package which had been incredibly hard to miss when she had looked up at him minutes before. The alcohol caused her to giggle suddenly and she nuzzled Alex's neck her tongue coming out to taste the pulse point.

Alex shuddered, closing her eyes and laughing a bit into an exhale, "Mm, believe me I know and it feels so good too." Her hand coming up and cupping, massaging and playing with the bra, Alex slowly reached underneath Von's body to unclasp the item, the presence of Dean so close it made her have Goosebumps. Anticipating him to do something.

Von felt the bra loosen and the simple act of the clasp being undone released something inside of her that she held so closely for fear it would escape. Leaving Alex's ass her hand reached out running up Dean's leg, stopping him from walking around to Alex's back to do whatever he was thinking of doing. Her hand didn't stop there, her mind not feeling entirely like her own as her hand massaged the bulge in his jeans briefly and grabbed his belt pulling him closer to the bed.

"It's called a naked party for a reason," she growled playfully and spread her other hand across Alex's back to unclasp her bra as well.

"Von..." Dean swallowed, "Sam's gonna fuckin' kill me," he lamented and went to move away when Von's energy wrapped around him again reminding him so much of Astarte he lost his breath. Dean looked to Alex to help him, only to find she was experiencing the same thing.

Von's energy ebbed as she once again became distracted more by Alex than Dean and she let go of Dean's belt to reclaim her spot on Alex's ass. Stroking up her back her thumb traced the side of Alex's exposed breast now that the bra had fallen away somewhat. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to do that to you," Von apologized while her hands roamed lovingly over Alex's body, "but Alex doesn't want you to just stand there, she's so excited," Von's eyes fluttered and she sighed, "and it makes me excited."

Curving her back, her chest pressing to Von's more and she parted, sitting up on her knees so then she could discard the red head's bra as well as hers before going back down. It was like she was some kind of doll. Drunk and willing to do anything and she felt it, the need, the heat, the want and it was inside her as well as coming from Von like the right charged magnet attracting her. "Dean, please join us...we don't have to tell Sam..." Alex said, in some part of her she knew that sounded so unlike her because she would never think about cheating or helping someone cheat.

_"You claim that I am the only one working charms on people on you and your friends, but you are doing it to me, did it to my nephew and the gang of fuck buddy Scooby friends you have where? Are you even happy with Dean? I mean come on, be honest, I can see that you love him sure but then look into the fucking mirror Alex. I can smell it on you that you have fucked another guy and wouldn't mind doing it again..."_

The words echoed in her mind and she blinked about to stop when she felt another touch from Von and she purred happily. Sam? Von missed Sam, why did he have to leave, was he ashamed of how he was acting, how he wanted to act? Or was it her, was Sam ashamed of how she was acting, like some kind of whore? The thoughts were enough to sober her up, but rage dragged her down into intoxication again. Her nails scratched teasingly at Alex's skin, her dream they were all covered in blood but whose blood?

A growl came out of her and she licked at Alex's throat, teeth grazing down to the crook of her neck. Her teeth itched to sink into something and she bit down into Alex's soft flesh, refusing to let go even when Alex screamed and tried to get her off. Dean snapped out of whatever he had been under and grabbed onto Von pulling her off Alex. Von screamed angrily, eyes flashing amethyst as Dean slammed her onto the ground and they began a violent wrestling match.

He tried to keep her pinned down but he was forced to defend himself and retaliate, "Von, calm down!" He grabbed her wrists to keep her still.

Von was scaring him, she was in hysterics and he had never seen her like this before, she was a completely different person than the one he knew. When he managed to flip her onto her stomach and sit on her hips, finding that held her down better he noticed her wings. Now he had never really had the chance to admire the work up close but even he could see there was something off about the way the wings appeared. Dean knew there was different colored ink he wasn't that stupid but this wasn't ink he was looking at and it wasn't scarification either. The wings looked like they had been bruised into Von's skin, the angry broken blood vessel red was beneath her skin and when he touched it, it was hot.

"Don't touch me!" Von snarled and bucked underneath him, she tried to fling him off but he wouldn't budge so other objects were sent hurtling across the room. Dean ducked pressing his chest flat against Von's bare back begging her to calm down when the door flew open and Sam entered the room.

Sam hadn't really left the place; he had in fact just walked around a bit when he felt he needed to be back. This warning signal in his head of sirens and the moment he burst through the door, he regarded Alex's appearance and even how Dean was holding Von down before he went to her. Pulling Dean off of her he took the brunt of holding Von still and turned her face to look at him.

"Von, it's me. It's me come on I'm here. Calm down. You need to calm down," he said, an instant flow of calming her came from him in that instant and it was like in a way that the animal in him could understand...A young wolf, a new wolf needing to be calmed because of the anger fits or when they are upset or even when they shift and after wards too. "I'm right here. Not leaving. You need to breathe deeply and slowly and listen to me."

Von had a chance to escape, the weight shifted and she was turned back around only to have Sam sitting on her now and he was heavier and stronger than Dean. She attacked with equal ferocity but her movements were slowed by Sam's werewolf strength and made useless. About to Force push him off her entire body started to go lax, partially against her will, when Sam comforted her, his voice soothing but commanding. The poltergeist affect the room had been under lifted but Von still struggled feebly under Sam, the anger turning to tears of frustration and despair.

"No," she pleaded, her pale chest heaving like a scared rabbit as it tried to keep up with the pace of her heartbeat. Her body was heavy and she shivered when the cold of Sam's clothes finally started to seep into her limbs and be noticed.

Von's nails had dug into Sam's hands but still he held on and in the primitive mess that was Von's brain right now that meant something to her. The strong indefinable bond they had would outlast everything whether they wanted it to or not. When the violet in her eyes cooled to forest green and her breathing was at a controlled level she looked up at Sam expectantly. Now she was submissive thanks to Sam's much needed influence yet wildness lingered in her emerald pools that would not abate.

"Good...Sh..." he soothed, "What's wrong?" He would have instinctively glanced at Dean and Alex, but he could smell the blood from Alex. Von had bitten her though not too deeply but there was a fight, something had triggered this outburst and it couldn't have been the others. What was it? Sam was generally concerned and he brought her to his chest, his head resting on top of hers, one hand removing from her grip to run through her hair soothingly. Her nails were in his other hand but he was fine with that. He'd heal. He was more interested in healing Von right now internally. "What happened? Why are you so upset?" he whispered softly.

Von shook her head, burying it in Sam's shirts, not understanding why she had acted the way she had. All she knew was that it was her fault, all of it; she couldn't help but feel she was nearly controlling Dean and Alex, without her being conscious of it. "What's inside of me, it's worse than any animal or monster," she whispered back, all of her wanting to melt into Sam's embrace and forget. Von resisted the temptation too disgusted with her to be deserving of Sam's kindness, "I hurt them," her body trembled with a suppressed sob. "I'm hungry Sam," she confessed in a low needy growl, "and not for food or drink." Von closed her eyes and breathed in Sam's scent, it had been growing inside of her for a long time now and with Astarte making contact with her the ability to keep it controlled was slipping from her grasp. What made her human was slipping from her grasp.

His eyes meeting Dean's and Alex's, he knew that Alex was now wearing her bra once more, he'd ask what happened later but it was pretty easy to do the math. Von and Alex had no bra...Dean was fully clothed...and Von had bitten Alex...they both caused their appearance when he entered. But finding her with the item back on and heading for the medical kit they had on the nightstand to patch the bite up.

"Sh...I know...I know...um..." Sam paused.

"If you need I can get another room," Alex suggested, knowing that it could either be sex Von was talking about...gaining energy that way or blood and she knew that Dean wouldn't want to wait outside till they were done with whichever one or both, or even want to stay in there and watch Von feed off Sam.

"That would be great," Sam whispered, nodding softly and kissing Von's forehead, running his hand along her back in circles.

Nodding Alex grabbed her shirt off the floor, slipping on her jeans and her boots along with her stuff she headed for the door. "You coming Dean?" Alex asked just as the door shut and she continued walking towards the main office not about to wait for an answer.

Dean pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket and duffle bag without having anything to say. The door opened a crack and he checked behind his shoulder, hesitating, before he stepped out into the winter air. His long strides quickly caught Alex up and they both entered the motel office to sign up for another room. Dean slapped down one of his fake credit cards and signed his John Hancock for room thirteen, because they were just that lucky.

Not much was said between them, Dean honestly didn't want to talk about it. With Castiel nowhere in sight and Sam handling Von there wasn't much to do, so Dean decided to do some weapons maintenance. It had been a while since he had done any work on his guns and knives and it was long overdue. Plus it kept his hands and mind busy, but first things first, "Did you want me to take a look at that bite?"

"No, I'm good," Alex replied.

The bite had sobered her up some so she could think at least a bit clearly, glancing at the clock a lot of time had passed by when they had been in that room having _fun_. Stumbling a bit to the bed she removed her clothes one by one but keeping her bra and panties on. Noticing that Dean was giving her a questioning look a light bulb came on over her head and she went to her duffel, grabbing the flask she kept full at all times of tequila and she had the smart idea to refill it back before she became drunk.

Coming back to the bed she lay down and drank more, "I may not be influenced...but I'm still drunk and fucking hot as hell and tired as hell. So while you clean your weapons...I'm sleeping. Wake me up every ten minutes to make sure that I'm okay though. I'm tired of staying up with my head." Flipping the cap on she let her hand fall onto the mattress, curling up facing Dean, it still in her grasp as she closed her eyes and sighed.

888

Von had released her nails from Sam's hand when he started to rub her back she was sad that the others had left because she knew it was her fault. She was sickened with guilt and a conflicting urge to have Sam take her. Confused and scared she didn't move, wanting Sam to lead the way and she would follow. Von wondered how helpless, pathetic, and depraved Sam thought she was, she felt like an animal in human form, uncomfortable in her own skin.

When she had relaxed he pulled back a bit, his wrist going to his mouth he bit down hard, feeling him break skin when he felt a few teeth come down to help puncture before he held out his wrist to Von. "Hurry before it heals," he said, watching her take it to her mouth slowly and beginning to drink, she'd need more than simple amounts of blood but it'd help her.

Pressing the wound to her mouth with both hands Von drank, first letting the blood run and licking it up then sucking and massaging the wound hungrily with her lips. A moan came from her throat and her hands tightened around Sam's arm, her eyes lifting to find Sam's. Her green orbs burned with hunger and something else, love. Von kissed the wound and licked it clean as it healed, placing his hand against her cheek and closing her eyes. Sam was utterly selfless and if it wasn't for Von's love of him she would have continued to drink until there was nothing left.

Licking the crimson moisture from her lips Von smoothed her hands up Sam's chest and over his shoulders, hooking her thumbs over his jacket and pulling the sleeves off his arms to let the jacket drop behind him. Von kissed Sam softly on the lips while her hands found and undid the buttons on his shirt allowing her to run her hands beneath his undershirt. She explored the dips and curves of his rock hard stomach and traced over his lower ribs his skin surprisingly warm at her fingertips. Removing her hands from under his shirt she placed them on top to reach around to his back and she hugged her body to Sam, crushing her bare chest against his shirt.

Sam sighed into the kiss, her hands on him and her pressed to him. Thumb brushing her cheek he moved it down to the back of her neck and pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His eyes meeting hers he waited for an answer. Sure he was all for having sex but he didn't want to do it if it was only for her to feed. It wasn't too good of a time either what with them having been attacked. What if Castiel popped up while they were doing it? "Come on let's get your chest covered up and rest. I will be right there on the bed beside you to keep watch." Picking Von up he set her on the mattress. Grabbing her discarded bra he put it back on her before kissing her softly on the lips and separating.

_Another time..._

Von was disappointed but understanding. They couldn't just have sex, it had to mean something. And Von was glad that it was Sam out of the two of them that remembered that because while the blood helped greatly she still wanted more. She wanted the hunger to go away and maybe in time it would, hoping the blood just needed time to go through her system in order to satisfy her. Blood. She had always been attracted to it in some form or another, but now she was drinking it, that itself should have disgusted her that she was becoming some vampiric blood addict.

Half curled up on the bed she reached out to tentatively grab Sam's shirt, the teddy bear she needed to make her feel protected and safe. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, a sense of shock and horror coming over her as she lay there silently on the bed.

How could Sam love her after all this, was love truly this blind or did Sam really not care that Von was a monster? He knew what she needed and he gave it without question, his devotion made her heart ache and his kindness made her never want to hurt him again though she knew that was impossible. Monsters always wind up hurting the ones they love.

"Don't be sorry, I understand the kind of hunger you are going through," Sam replied.

_Sadly I do understand._

He recognized this feeling he was picking up from their connection coming from her. One that said she was a monster. How many times did he have to tell her that she wasn't a monster? Sure she knew some about her past, about Astarte being apart of her in a way, but that wasn't entirely her. Von was good and yeah they all had their dark moments. But she wanted a real monster...look at the bruises placed on her body, look at him and then the anger inside him that could come alive and he'd create more bruises upon her flesh.

_We are all monsters in some way Von, you aren't the only one and you need to stop fucking thinking that you are. Now I'm getting too angry from that, it makes me glad that I have this thing holding it off._

"Don't be mad," her fist tightened around his shirt and she pulled herself closer to him, resting her head in Sam's lap.

Von reached an arm around to wrap across Sam's thighs, her auburn hair tumbling down one shoulder to rest across the other and over the mattress. Closing her eyes Von wanted to think about nothing but Sam's presence and the way it made her feel. Her giant teddy bear with claws and fangs, which must have had his own magick for being able to make her believe that everything would be okay and that he could protect her from all the bad in the world. He was warm and both hard and soft at the same time and his skin smelled like the sun, and salt, and earth. And his blood, she could taste all those things in his blood and more, the wildness that now coursed through him, it was impossible to describe.

888

Dean screamed and bucked against his restraints, another hot iron pinned into his side, making the skin split tight across his ribs. The demon enforcing the procedure laughed, licking the scraps of meat he had pulled from Dean off his fingers. Blood, ash and sweat covered Dean in a grimy sheen, white pockets of bone stuck out along his thighs and down one side from his shoulder to his wrist.

The parts where they had shredded flesh from bone and tossed aside to rot on the soot covered ground and then picked up to be force fed to Dean hellish maggots and all. And those maggots would burrow under his skin and all the spaces in between and lay more eggs. And those eggs would grow and grow and then hatch, devouring him from the inside out until what was left of his tattered hide was squirming with dozens of thousands of holes and his flesh fell off in sloppy half digested chunks.

The worst was when like magic he would be whole again and Alistair would show up after Dean was warmed up. Another lesson plan was about to be taught, Alistair grinned as he drove the short blade into Dean's stomach and gutted him on the spot. Dean howled in agony as his guts spilled out at his feet, he couldn't even make the feeble attempt at keeping them in because his arms were strung up above him now. Dangling in front of the demon he tried to breathe but choked on his own blood when it rushed up his throat in thick globs.

Alistair grabbed his jaw and forced his head back, Dean gagged and coughed and screamed when molten metal was poured into his mouth, cooking and corroding his insides. Snapping his fingers Dean was returned to normal. "That's for sneaking off with you know who this morning," he clucked his tongue several times, shaking his head in disappointment, "really Dean I expected more of you, sympathizing with a fellow human I could see but _her_? Throwing in your lot with her has really stirred up things around here and tongues are a wagging, she's not one of us and she's certainly not human. If your father knew what you were up to," he laughed derisively.

888

Slipping off a cliff, it's a difficult sensation to describe. You want to feel like you're flying but all you're doing is falling, the wind is passing you so quickly its deafening. And Von was falling at a speed that made the sky shrink in a blue hazy blur above her. Her body smacked harshly onto the solid ice hard enough to make it crack and she was swallowed beneath the frigid surface. The cold seized her body making it difficult if not impossible to breathe and yet she somehow found a way to scream. Which is about the stupidest thing you can do when you're under water, because along with the water deafening you like the wind you're now drowning and as you're drowning you're going blind the deeper you sink.

Then she found herself being pulled through cold mud, freezing rain hitting her face and something that felt like rose thorns bound around her ankles and thighs, neck and wrists. Flashes of lightning soared above but no thunder, no matter how many times she blinked that as all she could see. A voice was in her head but not like a voice at all, breathing and growling with noises that could have sounded like words.

It asked her why she had laid so much control on Dean and Alex, it was not like Von to want control nor was it like her. Like the summer and the winter she influenced people but she never controlled them. The sky split open and ash poured out thick as oil, carrying with it the screams of the damned. Von knew what it was and she tried to run and she screamed when it came over her, the baying of Hellhounds filling her eardrums.


	187. Chapter 187

**December 15th, 2008  
10:02 AM**

Alex's eyes fluttered open; taking in the room she saw that Dean was asleep beside her. Groaning she huffed at the light shining through the windows. Squeezing them shut she went to remove the blankets that somehow had appeared on her last night and she furrowed her brows. Almost naked.

_What happened after I got drunk?_

Blinking a few times she pushed the covers off, fighting to stand and shuffling to the bathroom with her eyes closed as she rubbed them only to hit something solid. Falling to her ass and her back softly connecting with carpet she opened her eyes to find Castiel standing there looking confused at her. Well...scratch that. Chest.

"Castiel...where the fuck have you been?" she groaned, her words partially slurred from the lasting affects of the alcohol.

"What happened here?"

"No, no buster you answer me first. We called you and you didn't come. Whatever happened to call and I shall come? Fuck you buddy," Alex replied, standing up and moving around him to enter the bathroom.

"I was delayed. The elders didn't have much to go off of what I said and the body that was-"

"Yeah, yeah, well what happened was we got attacked. I never got the chance to tell you but one of your fucking angel douche buddies attacked me way before you and Von showed up yesterday morning and then last night he came and attacked Von and Sam. If you want to talk more about it, talk to Dean or the other two next door, I'm-" Alex cut off as she shut the door and hurried to the toilet, lifting the lid and worshiping the porcelain god.

Dean woke with wide eyes, immediately turning to the presence in the room and groaning. Wiping a hand down his face he huffed, "You're one creepy son of a bitch you know that?" He sat up and leaned over with a weary sigh, then he cringed when he heard Alex in the bathroom, guess she couldn't hold her liquor. "Please tell me you found out something."

Castiel stared at Dean. "I know not of this and to answer your question they did not speak much of the events. Whoever is doing this cannot be traced. Alex said you were attacked though so this could change things. What did they appear as?"

The door opened to the flush of the toilet and Alex was wiping her mouth with a towel. "African American, pudgy side, feels like it is his sole duty to smite and-" she made a noise before Alex disappeared in the bathroom once more.

"It can't be..."

"Mind finishing that sentence?" Dean stared at the angel expectantly. "Let me guess, you know him." For once Castiel had a troubled expression on his face.

_So he is capable of emotion_, Dean thought off handedly scrubbing a hand through his ruffled strands.

"Uriel. He was the one I spoke with before the body turned up...before anything of distress even occurred with Von wanting to go find Alex," Castiel finished. "This doesn't make sense, Uriel has always been a loyal warrior of God and to do this is blasphemy to his word and wishes."

"Really?" Dean stood and walked towards Castiel. "'Cause from what I hear the Big Guy upstairs was the one to put the hit out on Von and Alex, saying they weren't useful. When were you planning on telling us that was part of the plan huh, before or after you got what you wanted?" Dean was a bottle of well contained anger waiting to explode, searching for the signal that would tell him when he could send the angel right through to next week. And to think he wanted to give Castiel a chance after he 'went to great risk' to help Sam with his condition.

"Alex and Von are primary factors and to be deemed no longer of use is not so. The Elders confirm that. Uriel must have been misled, another must have..."

"What? You are trying tell us this Uriel might have been given orders from an unknown killer angel?" Alex asked reappearing from the bathroom and going to her duffel for clothes.

"Yes."

Alex stared at Castiel who stared back blankly. "Who is this Uriel anyways?"

"He is the one that wipes out the chaos and ruin of towns or the world. You call them natural disasters now but Noah and the ark was one occurrence he was apart of."

888

His nose twitched in his sleep. He sensed something was there but not really there. Meaning not in the room but close. Sam opened his eyes and found the room they were in; he had fallen asleep after talking with Von and comforting her until she slept. Nothing had come in the night and even if it did he would have been on it in seconds. Looking down at Von who was fast asleep he kissed her forehead and brushed his fingers on her cheek.

"I think Cas is back..." he whispered, "In the other room."

Von woke with wide eyes, otherwise she remained perfectly still until she felt the copper tang of blood filling her nose. Moving her hand to stop the flow of blood she moved slowly away from Sam searching out a Kleenex box. "I know," she whispered, Von felt him the moment she woke up, before the Hellhounds could start tearing her apart again. Blood dribbled past her hand and onto her chest, fresh warm red drops.

"You know..." Sam could smell the blood in the tissue she was using. He was in front of her in seconds. Hand on her thigh and the other grabbing another tissue to wipe away the blood. "Another one of those dreams or was it different? I could hear your heart racing."

"Depends what you mean by one of _those_ dreams...it was a nightmare, as always." She had been looking for Moriarty but he was nowhere to be found, she had questions that needed answering and as usual he had slinked off somewhere a habit that was becoming common place.

Von reached for the Kleenex Sam had in his hand only for him to start cleaning her chest with it. It brought her thoughts back to what he had said about hearing her heart racing; she wondered how that made him feel and that in turn made her wonder how the amulet he wore worked. And what it did and did not do. Taking the bloody tissue away to replace it with a fresh one, Von held the bloodied Kleenex to Sam's face. An impromptu experiment, Von wanted to know if the pendant was controlling more than his temper.

Seeing Von place the bloodied tissue to his face he backed up a bit in alarm, "What are you doing?" Standing up he moved to the far wall. He could smell the blood very well, it was reaction for him to pull back from it and yet he could feel a little sense of yearning to go towards it and lick it from the tissue. Shaking his head his breathing was heavy, eyes flicking from Von to the tissue she held in her hand.

_Control. Is it really me or is it the amulet?_

Von was silent for a second, "I wanted to see how you would react."

_It wasn't how I expected_.

She dangled the crimson tissue from her thumb and index finger. Cleaning off her nose she tossed the soiled Kleenexes in the waste paper basket, Sam was afraid of wanting it. But was it still him that was conflicting with his wolf-side or was it the amulet, Von believed it to be the later. She appreciated Castiel finding the item for them but she had concerns that it was more a crutch than a set of training wheels. Like any piece of jewelry it could be lost, the only piece of jewelry Von didn't lose through their trip through time was the bracelet that her mother gave to her. Everything else, her silver rings, her silver pentacle necklace and the bracelet she had made to control her empathy were all lost. If it was lost what would happen then?

"Do you feel in control or do you feel oppressed?" Von could see that Sam was questioning a similar train of thought. Her concerns aside she wanted Sam to be happy above all else, if he was content with the amulet's qualities then that would put her mind at ease.

"I don't know, but you can't dangle that in front of me like that. I want it so bad but ever since the change...I have felt better on control for food no matter how much I want it. It could be the amulet but it could be me. I won't risk wanting to feed from you."

_Not again. I hurt you last time and I know it will hurt you again even if I am in control...the memory of it._

Sam skirted around the edges of where Von was and to the door. "I am going to check on the others. If anything happens or goes wrong..." he paused meeting her green orbs.

_I will be listening._

Von nodded and she let him go, it was a dirty thing for her to have done but it answered some questions. Sam did want it but it was his fear of hurting her coupled with the amulet's properties that prevented him from acting on those urges. Sliding off the bed she crawled over to one of her duffels and found her medical kit underneath the werewolf kit she had prepared for Sam. Then she picked out some random clothes from her other duffle and proceeded to the bathroom.

Unzipping the case she flattened it out on the counter by the sink. The kit was filled with various medical tools that she had liberated from hospitals and clinics, among them a row of syringes pre-filled with liquids of Von's own making. Stepping to the stained yellow tub she started the shower then went back to the sink eyes falling on the kit and she fingered one of the needles that were filled with a clear fluid.

_Are you going to start doing this to yourself again?_ Von's hand retreated and she began to undress, stepping towards the shower. Wholly avoiding the mirror for fear of what she would see in it she closed the shower curtain firmly beside her.

888

"All I'm hearing is you don't know jack from shit, Uriel could be doing this all on his own or there could be some elite secret group of evil angels that are trying to kill Alex and Von for some reason." Dean turned when he heard a knock on the door and the elder Winchester opened it to see Sam on the other side. Then he looked around the Sasquatch to see where his red headed counter part was. "Where's Von?"

About to open his mouth to reply he noticed Dean wasn't paying attention to him when someone was at the door. Sam. Sam moved past Dean into the room, "She's taking a shower," he replied, motioning to his ears. "If anything goes on I'll be the first to know."

Alex quickly put on a random shirt, not caring that it was a plaid purple button up, she at least was somewhat covered as she then slid on a pair of jeans with the knees blown out. "Dean you have a point, Uriel could be doing this all on his own. Which means we need to question him, and to do that is a trap in case something goes wrong. We aren't letting you handle him alone Cas," she spoke.

Castiel met the female brunette, "I'm afraid I-"

"No. We are and you are going to suck it up fruit cake."

Sam chuckled and then nodded, "All or nothing."

"What she means to say is she wants to kick his ass for attacking her," Dean translated following his brother into the room after he closed the door. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to leave Von alone in her state, but right now he didn't want to be around her not after how she made him feel.

_It was Astarte not Von, man this is too fucked up..._

"Thanks for the added clarification Dean," Alex commented, giving him a look before sighing. Hearing Von was in the shower from Sam made her muscles tighten. Was it weird she was a little tense about Von at the moment? She felt Astarte, she felt her...mother...in all sense of the estranged word...she knew it was Astarte but she was used. After all the hazy drunkenness she remembered that. Kissing and touching Von and then wanting to share with Dean.

_I'm not this way._

"Is that what you did to your personal session before you were saved from your mistakes?" Castiel asked. Alex was at him in a second but Sam held her back, lifting her in the air she reached for the angel, screams of anger leaving her as she kicked as well.

"Not cool Cas," Dean shook his head having to raise his voice above Alex's screams. If she didn't calm down they were going to have to gag her.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to set a temperature."

"I'll show you something to be aware of!"

"Alex, calm down, calm...down..." Sam soothed, his mouth by her ear and he spread calmness into Alex without knowing what it would do or even being completely willing to do so but it went into her and she calmed. "Good."

Releasing her, Alex ran her hand through her hair and she inhaled and exhaled. "Just...where would be the ideal place to meet up with Uriel to spring it on him?" she asked.

"The warehouse about a few miles out of town. It'd be quicker if I take you all," Castiel replied.

"Okay, let's suit up then and get this freak show on the road," Dean grabbed his duffle and exited into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

888

Alex's wrath swelled over Von and her body went on auto-pilot, fist smashing into the tile. When she pulled her fist back a smudge of blood was being washed away and she looked at her hand, one knuckle was cracked open and weeping blood. After Alex calmed down Von felt normal, well the same before she had the need to punch the wall. She sang softly while she continued her shower routine but the notes continued to die on her tongue and she sank to the floor of the discolored tub. Silent tears ran down her face mingling with the shower spray as she curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. Why was it so much to ask for her to melt away, become nothing, so she would never be able to hurt those she cared about ever again.

888

Sam exited the room shortly after and was heading back to the motel when he noticed the water was still going, his steps becoming a little bit quickened he entered and flung open the door. "Von?" he asked worry lacing his voice and he went to the curtain, pulling it back and finding her on the floor of the tub huddled.

Turning off the flow of water he knelt down and his hands cupped her face, gently wiping away tears as well as droplets of water. Sam could feel what she was feeling; he hadn't heard her because of the running water, which made him regret leaving her alone. Sure he could have heard what was going on outside the bathroom from where he had been but inside where the water was running absolutely not. He took notice to the cracked tiles of the shower and he wondered what had happened since her hand was bloodied and cracked.

"Let's get you dry and clothed and I'll wrap that up," he said.

_I'll tell her that we will be leaving soon, but first I need to take care of her, I need to make sure she is alright and not going to close it off and inside herself to cause her to break again...cause her to take control of anyone again...space out and worry me again..._

Von curled in tighter, she hated feeling like the mentally handicapped girlfriend that couldn't take care of herself, that was plainly lucid one second and a screaming psychotic mess the next. It was becoming too unpredictable for her to control, Moriarty's words were coming true, and Sam would have to control her now, be the master to make sure she could conduct herself properly in public while they hid the dirty secret of what they shared.

Helping her anyways even though she curled away from him he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, not carrying her but allowing her to walk with his arms around her waist and shoulders. "Von..."

_Come on, you are stronger than this Von._

_"Go, go, go! Get up! Move! Bang! You're dead. You just killed yourself moving slow and dragging your feet. Snap out of it! Bang! You're dead again and this time you got your brother shot. Bang! I trained you better than this! You're stronger than this, move! Go, go, go!"_

The words of John flooding his head and he looked down to see Von, he hoped she wasn't picking up on it, but he could tell that something inside her had snapped back into place momentarily. Did he do something? Pass something along?

_Kind of like an Alpha giving strength and courage to the pack..._

Von nodded letting Sam lead her to her clothes where she dressed herself carefully, making sure that her back was always covered. She allowed Sam to replace the dressing on her chest from the knife wound while she sat on the toilet seat in her jeans and bra with her long thick hair dripping down her shoulders. Pulling on a fatigue green shirt, she toweled off her hair ran a brush through it and then tied it back in a braid. She zipped up her med-kit without wanting to call much attention to it and quietly made her way into the main room to place the kit into her duffle.

888

Alex watched the angel like a hawk just because Sam wasn't there anymore to calm her down however the fuck he did, didn't mean she was going to be goody two shoes towards him. Not to mention that Dean was in the bathroom which effectively left her alone with the angel that had deliberately pissed her off. Making sure things were packed in her duffel she loaded up her person though guns and knives might just be useless against an angel, it didn't hurt to still have her safety blankets on.

"I have upset you," Castiel broke the silence between them.

"You think? What gave you that idea? The moment I tried to maul you or the moment that I stopped speaking to you?" Alex asked, turning around, duffel in hand.

"This will be solved. You and Von aren't meant to die, just like Dean wasn't meant to die and go to Hell. None of this was supposed to occur."

"Yeah well it did short bus."

Castiel stepped closer to her, unaware that he was breaching dangerous waters. "What you did was wrong Alex. To think that it wouldn't be brought upon you in a later conversation and not acting civil about it was most definitely not handled well."

Alex scoffed. "I'm half-demon. I've accepted it, I can see that I like to torture people and hell even kill as well as act out irrationally. But then again that last part is more human than demon."

"Is that what you really think of yourself?"

_I'm so confused._

"What you think and feel now..." Castiel continued.

The door opened to the bathroom and the conversation immediately ended, Alex flying past the angel and to the door, "I'll be waiting in the car," she said, exiting the room at once, not wanting to spend more time with the angel that didn't know when to keep his fucking mouth shut and nose out of her business.

"Word to the wise Cas, in the future it's a good idea if you think _really_ hard before you say anything that could piss her off," he chuckled a bit, Alex took things very personally and while it would amuse him to see her try to beat up the angel he owed Cas for helping out Sam. "I'll get her back, then you can angel zap us to the warehouse," Dean pulled on his coat and left Castiel alone in the room, finding Alex by the car he headed towards her. Shrugging into his jacket he leaned against the car with her, "You shouldn't let him get to you that easy Alex."

Alex stared at him, "Fuck you."

The glare was at him but she knew she didn't mean the words. Or did she? Castiel had hinted heavily to things that she knew he had pulled from some source about what Noah had said to her. About what everyone has said to her. Alex couldn't help but think it more and more lately, was she really just a tease? All her life guys had wanted her and she had gone along with it but played it distant and safe and she had led on many guys at school growing up, led on Dean in some way she was sure of it back then, Leon, other demons like Chris, led Trevor on, led even the fucking bad guys, led Stef and now Noah.

_Am I leading Dean on now? Am I really just playing that card? The manipulative bitch of a half demon that taunts and teases. Oh god I really am a fucking demon whore._

"It'd be my pleasure but right now we've got a job to do," Dean answered, pushing off from the Impala, "or did you change your mind and you don't wanna kick the fluffy winged ass of the angel that tried to ice you?"

Like she had done so many times Dean didn't wait for her to answer, he guessed Castiel was still standing there like the perfect mannequin until they rounded themselves up. Since their flight was waiting he wanted to hurry Sam and Von along. Von. He never thought he'd never want to be around her, for any reason but he found he was thinking it since she had Obi-Wan'd them. It scared him that she could do that, it didn't make her a bad person, Andy had been able to do it and he was never a bad guy.

Letting himself in he saw Von first and then Sam coming out of the bathroom, "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Von answered the greeting awkwardly, wanting to look to Sam for reassurance, for guidance, but she forced her eyes to remain forward. Dean looked between the two, whatever had happened in those five minutes Von was acting more like her old self, which gave Dean some much needed relief.

"Hey," Sam said, grabbing his duffel now that he was officially ready. Exiting with the rest of the gang he noticed that Alex was outside and on edge, something was bothering her but she was trying to not let it get in the way. Whatever had been said from the angel he was sure that he didn't mean it...yeah and pigs could fly and unicorns were real. Together the four of them went into the other room. "So are we just leaving the Impala and coming back for it later?" Sam questioned.

Castiel gave a look as if he knew what it was before it dawned on him in a blank way that something can dawn on a person. "I can not transport too much. Vehicles are one item that is considered too much."

"Oh come on, got to get some beef with that scrawny body of yours," Alex joked but the anger was still there.

The angel ignored Alex's comment before he walked up to all of them. "Compared to doing this the normal way..." he stopped, taking one hand of each person and then they were no longer in the motel room.

Alex tilted here and there away from the angel and felt like more alcohol from last night was going to show up. No one else appeared to be handling alright. How she managed when Castiel and Von saved her she had no idea...maybe it was because she was injured to the extreme. Quite possibly.

"Cas, you could have warned us there'd be jet lag," Dean squeezed his eyes shut and blinked several times and then he was fine as far as balance and mobility went.

Alex looked like she was about to dump the rest of her stomach onto the floor and Sam appeared as recovered as he was. Von had taken the worst of it, Castiel had teleported her three times within the span of a day. She had her hands on her knees and she was breathing heavier than normal like she just had a head rush from standing up too fast and was about to black out. Considering what else she had gone through it came as a shock that she was still able to maintain a vertical position. Von tried to push herself upright but her hands landed back on her knees she refused to close her eyes in case she lost her balance.

"My apologies," Castiel remarked, "so this..."

"Plan is that you call you buddy here to talk, we'll be in the shadows watching and listening, is there some way you can shield us so he doesn't notice us?" Alex asked finally after she swallowed down the bile threatening to escape.

The angel nodded and for a moment there was nothing going on before he inhaled, "It is done."

"That's it? No mojo?"

"That's it."

Sam shook his head, "Cas the simpleton," walking over to a room off to the side what could have been the office or waiting room he wasn't sure entirely before he set his duffel down and began to remove some items. Whatever would be handy at the moment.

_The only thing that can kill another angel._

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have one of those blades on you would you?" Sam inquired peeking his head around the corner.

"I have been given one for this mission for protection yes. Why do you ask?"

Sam shrugged and leaned back so he was invisible, "Just figured it might come in handy if things turn sour and he is the one behind everything."

Once Von had regained her faculties she surveyed the premises not wandering too far out of earshot. The warehouse was massive with lots of wide open spaces and nooks and crannies. A good spot to lay an ambush, or to be ambushed. One angel against one angel and four humans sounded like even odds, Von's angel lore was a little rusty but going by what Castiel said she would bet cold hard money that Uriel was an Archangel capable of smiting entire towns and civilizations. The odds were looking less even now and Von had no doubts that Uriel's visit was only to gauge how powerful his opponent was. What she didn't understand was why he didn't smite her right on the spot, he was certainly powerful enough to do so and if Von was in his shoes that's what she would have done.

_I don't think I'll ever understand what goes on in an angel's head_.

She tucked her bangs behind her ear and circled back around to where Dean was sitting on a work bench. Von had never apologized but before she could get the chance Dean shook his head. "I don't want any awkward apologies, trust me we're both better off without it," he met her gaze and saw her standing there like a forlorn waif, hard to imagine the day before she was all sexed up and ready for a threesome.

"Dean..."

"Shut up Von, seriously. I'm fine and you're fine, my junk's intact and I couldn't be happier."

"You're such a terrible liar," Von tried not to smile but one peeked out anyway with a small laugh.

"Its part of my charm," Dean admitted casually with a shrug.

"Oh gag me you two," Alex commented with a smile at their trying to get back into the groove over the awkwardness, her blue eyes met Von's green and it fell.

_The bite on my neck still hurts but I can forgive you Von. It was Astarte._

Going over to the other side of the room, a cranny enough for her to fit in and hide effectively, it would work a lot if they were spread throughout, then that way one at a time if it was necessary could be a distraction while the others went for him. Castiel too if he decided that they might just be right in their assumptions and reasoning.

Castiel glanced at the directions where all four hunters were. "Inform me when it is the appropriate time to ask for his presence."

Dean gave the go ahead from his position behind a heavy concrete pillar two men wide all the way around. It provided enough cover plus it had the bonus of not being able to be seen through which always made Dean a happy camper. Von was standing behind a pillar across from him, barely out of eyesight with some scaffolding assembled to her left that led to a catwalk. She opted out of taking the catwalk as a position because if she didn't have anything or anyone to break her fall she would end up with some nasty bumps and scrapes. There was a soft rustle of air like wings flapping and Uriel was suddenly standing a respectable distance from Castiel.


	188. Chapter 188

"Castiel," Uriel's somber voice boomed in greeting and he stepped towards his brother, "any word on the demon who is slaughtering our brothers and sisters?"

"It appears that the Elders are considering the possibility that the Winchesters have come up with that it is one of us. What reason would another have to hunt down our brothers and sisters Uriel? Kill them for what purpose if it isn't a demon doing it for seals?" Castiel questioned. "The Elders had nothing to say about the two of which you have spoken to me about."

"Perhaps they felt you would not follow through on the orders as I had first suspected, in such a short time of being back on Earth Castiel you have grown soft and become _attached_ to these humans," the concern in his voice was barely outweighed by the disdain. "You may not be able to see it, but I can see the first signs, and mark me no good will come of your compassion for these bottom dwellers."

Castiel exhaled, "One of our guild has already attempted killing missions of Alex and Von. Maybe you are right, I am becoming too deep. But I don't understand why those two aren't of use to us anymore."

"I've told you all that I know, that they were considered threats to Heaven and humanity and had to be exterminated before they are used against us," Uriel explained patiently, "you know as well as I that our superiors only tell us what we need to know to complete our mission, as for one of our garrison attempting the task do you know who it was?"

"They have described the attacker as you," Castiel replied, "I have not mentioned this to our superiors because I fear the hunters are wrong, however as you have spoken I might be a little compassionate and I am asking for your words."

"My advice to you Castiel is that you best take a good look at where your loyalties lie we stand here as you fling accusations at me while our brothers and sisters are being slaughtered," he shook his head woefully. "There is something gravely wrong in Heaven, can't you feel it?"

"I do not know what I feel, but I do sense that yes there is something uprising within our quarters. What is to be done about these slaughterings...it isn't the sign of a demon, brother...My apologies for the accusations I have misplaced. However there is nothing to be done, our superiors know what is best and they receive the word of God our Father in Heaven," Castiel said.

Alex furrowed her brows, from what she was hearing this Uriel was feeding Castiel a load of bullshit and then hearing what Castiel said if he didn't know any better was there some form of doubt in what he was saying? Shaking those things from her thoughts she needed a clear head, focus on Uriel. He was most definitely lying to the other angels face and he wasn't seeing it. Or was he? That was the problem with working with someone that didn't show any emotion in his muscles of his face. Fucking hard.

"I begin to fear that God is no longer giving the orders, you are commanded one thing and I another, perhaps we are being punished for failing to protect so many Seals." Uriel turned to the far wall a hint of anger in his brown eyes. "We do all that we can with the resources given to us and our superiors are culling our garrison?"

Von listened intently to the conversation between the angels, back pressed roughly against the wall and grip tightening around her knife. Dean's gaze met Von's at the same time and he shook his head, Von nodded they had to hold position, Uriel was a crafty bastard and hadn't given anything away.

_Aside that the bastard fucking stabbed me..._

She never had the opportunity to get a look at the angel to make a positive ID but the voice was the same and so was the overbearing celestial energy that the angel was made up of. Compared to Uriel being around Castiel didn't make her feel as anxious or oppressed.

Castiel stared at his brother, knowing that this must be hard. It didn't make sense why they were given two separate orders. "What do you propose be done then if not follow orders? Following orders is what is told of us, ingrained into our beings by our Father and superiors. Fear cannot rule us and neither can doubt. We are speaking of blasphemies Uriel. Thinking of blasphemies. This is punishable beyond what others have done."

_Others have done?_

Sam heard the conversation, what did Castiel mean by what others have done? Other angels have done something close to this or worse. "Forgive me if I bring up once more repeating this but Alex and Von are alive and have spoken to me about an attacker. The descriptions fit you. You inform of orders being given different to each and every but I fail to see much...brother...all I ask for is for you to confide in me and bring forth whether this is true. Have you attacked them and our brothers and sisters by orders given or by some other source?"

"You are referring to Lucifer," Uriel turned to Castiel, "being locked away would be worse than being killed, having the knowledge that you were betrayed by your brothers, Michael most of all, eating away at you for thousands of years. You speak to me of doubt Castiel, yet I can see how that doubt lays heavy on you, I can see it in your eyes." The dark skinned angel stepped closer to his trench coat clad brother. "These women claim that it was me, yet I see no proof beyond the description of an average African American male, there are many that are suitable vessels such as this one and many that could have carried out those orders to eliminate the threats. Tell me Castiel do you harbor no doubts that Alex and Von are as dangerous to themselves as everyone else?"

"I trust that they are useful for the task they are set to complete with the Winchester brothers. The fact that they are a danger to themselves and humanity hasn't been ignored but they have good in them. Doesn't everyone despite what we have seen? God loves them, impurities and all. We have been taught to love them as well. Lucifer betrayed his Father and his punishment is fit and suited. Uriel, I do not want to doubt the words of our Father or the words of you. I was only inquiring on an answer and I see that I have been mistaken," Castiel replied, turning his back on his brother he stared blankly out into the far depths of the warehouse. "Forgive me brother."

_Come on, obviously he is lying!_ Alex thought hard, wanting to yell it out but refrained. Silence. No speaking. Wait.

"Castiel," Uriel's voice softened, "I will go seek revelation on these matters, perhaps some light can be shed and we will at last know the truth." With that Uriel was gone with a flap of wings leaving the angel and his human charges alone in the warehouse.

Dean emerged from behind the concrete pillar first, approaching Castiel with a gloomy expression on his features. "That gave us squat to work with, either he's one hell of a liar or he's not our guy."

"He's our guy," Von said, "I'll never forget that voice or how oppressive his aura is." She was not happy and turned to Castiel for answers, "Why didn't you do anything?" she accused the anger clear in her tone. Cas had to have known that his brother was lying right to his face, or was the angel in charge of them really that naive.

"I am afraid I have to second that," Alex announced, walking over to them and seeing Sam as well from the corner of her eye. "He's lying through his teeth and you just let him go?"

Castiel met all their eyes, "I cannot betray a brother regardless of what he is accused of. However, I believe that you have been right. Uriel will return and when he does," he paused, a blade slipped from his trench coat sleeve, one that was unique and no one would ever find anywhere else but heaven. "I must follow orders of my superiors and the will of God."

Sam blinked a few times trying to comprehend what was being said. "So what you mean is that you had to listen to him, speak to him and make him believe that you were on his side so then you could see something inside of him that was lying?" A nod answered him and Sam raised his brows. "I have to say, I was wrong about you."

"You've got more brains than I gave you credit for," Dean commented and Von nodded in agreement, impressed that an 'Angel of the Lord' was capable of subterfuge.

Von lifted her hand to her nose when she felt it start to run and lifting her hand there were bright splotches of blood on her fingertips.

It was the preemptive sign to the pain that exploded through her skull that dropped her like a sack of bricks to the ground. Clutching her head she made a strangled grunt, nausea climbing up her throat and then her eyes took on that glazed far away look as they widened to unseeing orbs of green glass. She didn't see or feel Sam or Dean calling her or touching her or the worry in their voices at how she was barely breathing. Dean was the one that had the experience, nearly always there when Sam had had his but Von's were different enough to have him worrying.

_Churchyard, dusk, someone's digging in the small graveyard out back. Middle-aged, dirty blonde hair but the face is hidden in darkness, bowed to the labor of his work. The ground rumbles like too many worms are crawling underneath and pockets of the sunken soil split open, limbs and horrible sounds emerging from the earth. The man drops what he is doing, his teeth glinting in the pale light the definition of a menacing smile. People are screaming now like a scene taken from a horror movie and it's all a mess of confusing violence and strange silent moments like the mute button was hit. Then a scream shatters its way into her ears, the sound too familiar to want to think about as a sign tilts and blurs falling from someone's hand, a postcard reading Maxwell, Nebraska..._

Alex tried saying Von's name to rouse her and Sam had been holding her and wanting her to come out of it. She was having a vision, Sam knew that look mainly because he had been through something like it as well and though it hurt a hell of a lot for him it was different for Von. It was strange but she just knew things, knew a lot of things. And when she finally did come out of it he made sure that Alex had gotten the water bottle from his duffel so he could give Von some water.

"Hey...you okay?" he asked.

"What did you see?" Alex voiced. Sam giving her a look she shrugged, he understood her reasoning for asking and that would have been his first question too but he wanted to know about her well being right now if she was hurt from the fall, if she was emotionally alright.

Von was far from okay but she nodded anyway and took the water offered to her. After she gulped down half of the water, wiping her mouth on her sleeve her stomach wanted to heave from the throbbing headache that was left behind. "Maxwell, Nebraska is about to have a zombie problem," Von swallowed and closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She would not throw up; she would not throw up...

"Zombies...as in zombies?" Dean stared at her intently, his hazel-green orbs ticking up to Sam then back down to Von.

"Like a Romero fan's wet dream," Von replied and let out a controlled breath then she gave a nod and Sam helped her to her feet. She still didn't understand why there was this sudden influx of visions, she never used to have this many before and if she did they were in dreams not when she was awake.

"Cas, take us back to the motel, we got some zombie killing to do." Dean stood and turned to the angel. Uriel was going to have to wait, then again that was more in Castiel's hands now and they had to rely on him to get the job done.

"Please and thank you," Alex said, gathering her stuff as well as the others and once that was done before they knew it they were back at the motel room. "I'm never going to get used to that whole popping through whatever to get to wherever."

"Neither am I." No sign of the angel and Alex was relieved at that. It meant he was off, off to find some kind of way to get Uriel and also to inform his 'superiors' about the one making the mess and not following protocol. Sam and Von had gone over to their room to gather their things while Alex and Dean moved their shit out and to the Impala and to check out of their room. Maxwell, Nebraska. Why did that sound so familiar to her?

Aspirin and gravel were Von's friends and she might have started eating them like candy if Sam wasn't watching her like a hawk. So he knew she wasn't fine but when was she ever fine these days, certainly not for many years. The ride in the Impala was uneventful, there were sparse snippets of conversation about nothing in particular, Von had already been questioned profusely about her vision and she had told them all the scraps of images she had seen. Dean knew Sam used to keep things from him so he had to make one hundred percent sure that Von told him everything.

888

**December 16, 2008 12:02AM  
Maxwell, Nebraska**

The water tower was the first noticeable thing when they entered the town, hit with floodlights and yellow white in the night sky with 'MAXWELL' stamped in black across it. Dean drove the Impala down the main street in search of a motel and he had to head almost out of the town again before they found one. Red Horse motel, it was cheap and out of the way, unfortunately half of the motel was being renovated and the other half only had two rooms available, unfortunate because you had to choose between your amenities. Two beds and no working shower or toilet or one bed and fully functional toilet and shower.

"Looks like we're flipping for the bed," Dean pushed the door open with his boot and flicked on the murky yellow bulb. This room was one of the smallest he had ever been in but it wasn't nearly as bad as some.

"Eh, I don't care," Alex said, going to a part of the floor in what was supposed to be the 'living room' of the motel but really just constituted as the actual bedroom.

Laying down the blankets and pillow she had asked for from the manager after them choosing a one bed room to share, they made sure they all had their own little set. Hell the bed was supposed to be a King but it didn't look like it. Nor did it look like a Queen. Maybe half a queen and one whole single but they were going to be lucky to fit two bodies on that thing without falling out every time someone went to turn in their sleep. No thanks Alex was all for making cozy with the floor, yeah a bed was nice but from the looks of it...the floor looked more comfortable.

"Great, so coin?" Sam asked looking at Dean and Von. Though what was the point? Alex was out of it, and if Von was sleeping on it he was too there was no way he was letting Dean get that up close and personal with Von despite them being good friends and all. It was his whole werewolf thing. Von was his and if someone, let alone his own flesh and blood got that together with his mate then all heads and tails were off.

Dean pulled out a nickel and nodded at Von, "Call it," he said. He could have been the gentlemen and given her the bed, but Von was one of the few women he treated as an equal. Even if she was feeling like shit he wanted to kick her into gear, she was tougher than this and she knew it too.

"Tails," Von replied.

Flicking the coin with his thumb Dean watched it spin in the air. "Tails you get the bed, heads you don't." He caught the coin and slapped it onto the back of his hand, taking his hand away. "Tails it is," he hitched his thumb over to the bed. He couldn't let his brother off easy no matter how beat they were, Dean was almost at the point of not caring but not quite. "Alright Sammy, call it."

"Nah uh," Sam said, taking the coin as Dean flipped it in the air and put it in his pocket, going to the bed. "There is no way you are playing that with me Dean, especially now."

_Just because my anger is in check doesn't mean I won't try and bust past to prove my territory._

He blinked a few times, it was so natural to call Von his property but she wasn't she was a human being but he still felt like he was the Alpha in their relationship as of current and it didn't bother him too much when it should have. He was being reason able and like Sam had told Von, maybe it was time that he did become her master. They could skip around it and deny it all they wanted but they would have to face it.

Alex nodded and then rolled her eyes, "He is right Dean, after all we have a very Alpha werewolf on our hands, he's going to be very attached to Von when it comes to things like this," she paused, looking at the clock and letting her bags slip to the floor as she double checked her weapons were where they needed to be. "So are we patrolling graveyards tonight like the Buffy Scooby gang we are?"

The light in her eyes showed just how excited she was for something to be normal again, a normal hunt, nothing to deal with werewolves, Luka, angels or demons. Hopefully no demons. It was on her list of hopes and she grinned. Sam stared at her and chuckled, "You enjoy hunting too much."

"There is no such thing as loving hunting too much. Not for hunters and not for half demons that happen to be hunters."

"Sadistic sprite."

"Goody two shoe Sasquatch."

"You two are adorable; stop it before I puke," Dean waved Sam off as he went to find his own resting spot. He totally knew Sam was going to grab the coin; he always did when he wanted things his way or when he was trying to prove a point.

Von sighed quietly to herself and looked up at Sam when he looked at her, he had heard her. She smiled faintly at him and shook her head asking him to never mind though she knew in his own Sam way that he wouldn't. She supposed the age of Dean teasing Sam was over otherwise his own brother might forcibly remove his spinal column. Then again no matter the risk Dean would never stop teasing Sam about some things, perhaps deciding to stay away from remarks regarding Von but everything else was fair game. Sam might be some big macho Alpha wolf now but Dean was still the oldest.

"We'll grab whatever sleep we can and then we'll go searching for the walking dead," he plunked himself down on a spot close to Alex and made a makeshift bed. Von simple sat on the edge of the bed facing the window staring at the curtains like she could see through them. She wasn't tired but she was exhausted in other ways, bone aching world weary.

888

It was like she was back at the scene of the crime, Alex stood there looking around the room, the place that they had called home for a time many years back when she was young. The dream, she knew it was a dream because he wasn't there and neither was anyone else just her. Well...Leon wouldn't let her to have her sacred peace as she stared at the stained floorboards where the man she had loved had been killed.

"You have been extra busy since the last time I spoke to you," his voice sounded through the room and she looked over to find him standing in the kitchen, pulling out pans and ingredients as he began to cook.

"And I didn't know you could cook," Alex voiced back.

He chuckled and shook the spatula at her before the knowing grin came over his face when she walked towards him, sitting on the stool at the bar to watch him. "Killing Luka, killing Noah, dealing with angels. Angels? Why them Alex? They are no better than we are from what you found out about one of their own. Also realizing some things about yourself aren't you?"

She ignored his words, "Why this place? Why bring me here?"

Leon looked over his shoulder as he raised his brows while he continued to cook the scrambled eggs. "Me? Why do you think I had anything to do with it? And it's not like it bothers you much, I mean come Alex you didn't even break into tears this time thinking about it. But yes I did partially bring you here. You honestly think that you'd slide free of a little reminding with everything that's going on? Think about it, what Noah said to you about dragging men around you and toying with them. Did you do it to Kayden too? Even just a little?"

Alex flipped him off with a snide smile, "No. Kayden was different. And I'm not doing it to Dean either. I don't do that thing that you and Noah claim me of doing."

"Oh so naive it's frustrating. You've done it to every demon honey and every human you have run into. I'll tell you what," he paused, putting the eggs on two plates with forks and turned off the stove, walking over with the two plates and placing one in front of her. "Eat up, we'll run through this glorious memory together and others that signify current and past events and then you can wake up and hunt blissfully unaware of what you _are_ doing."

Watching her lift the fork of food to her lips she nodded, "Sounds good to me."

888

An hour nap and Sam had woken up before anyone else and woken them up to get to it. He could tell from things that everyone had been having serious naps, dreaming things that they all seemed relieved to be free from. Whatever either of it was he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Packing up some things, taking care of bathroom business they were soon out on the road to head to the cemetery that looked like any other cemetery and search around for any _zombies_ about to pop up. Either they already did or they were going to.

Sam exited the Impala as soon as they entered the first small cemetery there, it wouldn't hurt to view a good amount of them if they were going to have problems with the undead. "And here we are."

Alex walked around and next to him pulling out her flashlight and scanning the area. "Here we are."

_I have a weird feeling about this._

This wasn't the cemetery Von had seen in her vision but who was to say that the zombies would be secluded to one cemetery. Von was expecting to see the dirty blonde haired male looming over one of the graves but so far she didn't see anybody aside from them. They were fanned out a bit but close enough together that if they were attacked they could come to the aid of the other. A lot of things Von didn't mind, cemeteries weren't one of them, there was so much raw hurt and sorrow lingering in these places, and it was hard to block it. She had anticipated it; it wasn't like this was her first cemetery and while she could feel the despair trickling off of her she could push through it. The blistering winter wind added to the foreboding howling and whistling through a thick line of trees off in the distance.

The wind had never bothered Von because she knew it for what it was but lately she had been dreaming of Hellhounds and the howling of the wind recalled those dreams and made her heart skip around a little until she could calm it down. It was her imagination playing tricks, distracting her from the current task one that could be just as dangerous if not seen to right away. Von watched Dean up ahead while keeping an eye on her surroundings; she knew right now that Sam didn't want to be too far away from her. Maybe before it wouldn't have been a problem for her to be left more to herself, when she was able of taking care of herself without a mental upset.

_Now Sam has to babysit me, why am I even here, I'm a danger to myself and to everyone else. I should be locked away before it's too late._

Dean was up ahead a ways, sweeping his Mag-lite over the area with a trained eye. The cemetery that Von had described wasn't this one, there was no church big or small in the area, still it was worth a check. While the wind was unsettling Dean ignored it and trained his ears to pick up on any other sounds. He didn't hear anything at first and so the hunt continued to clear this graveyard and then move onto the next.

The next cemetery was another bust, until they reached the one that Von had described, plain as day and walking through there the hunters eyes landed left and right, nearly every grave had looked like someone had dug right out of it. "I don't like this..." Alex spoke.

"Yeah me either but it doesn't look like anything is here, not like a cemetery so out in the open can hide runaway zombies."

"So what they went into town to cause havoc?"

"Possibly."

"Great."

Alex huffed and began to head back to the car with Sam, Dean and Von following, if they kept searching this place or even the others again they weren't going to get much beyond finding the graves in the same condition as these ones. Riding in the car and searching for them all was hell though, there was none. Absolutely no one that looked dead or even out of place that was walking the streets and that confused the whole lot of them. They had searched a good amount of the town before they headed back to the motel room and inside.

"I'm stumped, my brain hurts from all this thinking of the why's and where's," she commented after they had been there a while, just parking her butt on the floor, sitting Indian style and her head in her hands.

Sam shook his head and sat back down on the bed, looking at Von he knew that she was sensing things but she was just as stumped as the rest of them. Why raise zombies and not send them out to kill? Why raise zombies and have them disappear entirely? What was the use for them? Puzzling. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair and down his face. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by a knock at the door.

Von's attention went to the door and she stared wide eyed her spidey-senses tingling off the chart. Something horrible and unnatural was on the other side of that door. Dean noticed her reaction and stood, cautiously making his way to answer the knocking with his gun lowered but ready at his side. He unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door an inch to get a good view of their visitor.

Some pretty boy was standing in front of him, messy but short blonde hair and enough stubble to make him look like the grown-up he was, without it he'd honestly look a lot younger and less impressive. If Dean didn't know the signs he would have thought the dude was shy of the sun and maybe was sleep deprived but even without the smell of death clinging to him Dean knew a zombie when he saw one and he couldn't rule out Von's reaction. Thumbing back the hammer Dean was about to plug the bastard full of a mixture of silver and iron rounds before he had the chance to attack. But then the guy started talking and Dean's neutral expression turned into a deep frown.

"I'm looking for Alex Tatiani. My name is Kayden Walker, she knows me," the man spoke smiling at the person before him.

Alex heard inside the room, heard Dean's gun and then heard that voice. Her eyes widened and she was up off of her ass in seconds and to the door pushing Dean aside. "Oh my god..." she breathed, her eyes beginning to water and the familiar sting in them that said she wanted to cry and she blinked a few times to push it back. "Kayden. You...you're..."

"Alive? Yeah asking myself the same question, somehow I knew you were here." She laughed a bit but it wasn't good hearted, as she met Dean's eyes for a moment shrugging and then she fainted. Sam was up in an instant when Alex's body hit the floor. Kayden on the other hand entered the motel room and knelt by her side, brushing back her hair as he tried to make sure she was alright. A gun was clicked and he knew that it was placed on him but ignored it for now as Alex's eyes fluttered back open and she looked around, landing on Kayden. "My, my Tatiani you have changed," he smiled.


	189. Chapter 189

Sam stood up leaning against the wall as he stared at the zombie named Kayden Walker. Alex had filled them in on the background on how she knew him and that he had died in this town. It was all pretty weird, the answers came on where the other zombies were and why they didn't know what had happened and why they weren't killing anyone. It appeared as if they just came back alive normal and human. For a zombie, this Kayden didn't appear like he had died besides what his clothes showed and the paleness of his skin but otherwise he was...just the average Joe.

Kayden had asked mainly about Alex and who these people she was with. He had found out that she had died, came back and then now is completely herself. Her friends were hunters and things were left out by Alex since she knew that speaking about Dean having gone to Hell and back, angels, who Von was and that she was a witch and that Sam had some demon tendencies but that was because he was a 'chosen child' and that he was now a werewolf. Simple things that he didn't need to know.

"Nice to meet you all, um...I would love more than anything to settle back into my old life, but I think its best that we find out who raised me and these other ones that you said were as well. First I hope you don't mind if I take a shower and you wouldn't happen to have any clothes that I could borrow do you?" Kayden asked.

_This is too weird._

"Um...I'm sure Sam or Dean wouldn't mind lending you something of theirs that they can spare," Alex replied as he stood and moved to the bathroom, shutting the door and soon after the shower turned on. "My fucking god he looks amazing for a zombie..."

"Well isn't this like an elephant in the room. Alex's old boyfriend with Alex's new," Sam commented.

"If by old you mean dead then yeah," Dean corrected still standing by the door with his arms crossed and the gun held ready in his hand. He hadn't liked Alex's comment about Kayden looking good for a zombie and Von was perturbed about the whole situation but was holding herself together surprisingly well.

_It's an elephant alright, a dead elephant. _

Von's green orbs were pinned to the bathroom door as if any minute she was expecting some half naked rabid zombie to burst out and try to make meals out of all of them. She had the energy to fight by any means even if she was generally unstable, a few fries short of a happy meal.

"At least we have another hunter on our team, could give us a lot of help...despite him being dead and could turn bad on us at any second if it's like that kind of thing," Alex said.

_Now I know why the dream with Leon was there...looking at Dean though he doesn't seem all too thrilled that I'm kind of happy that Kayden is back. It's not like I'm going to rekindle the love between him again...but damn he looks good. What am I saying?_

"Exactly the problem. We can't have him on our team Alex, he's a zombie, and he's dead!"

"And he's not deaf Sam."

Sam cleared his throat and then lowered his voice, "All I am saying is that this too strange."

Alex stood, "You don't think I know that? He was my boyfriend Sam, he died in front of me, I loved him and he's back in my face in my life right now. This is weirder for me than any of you. Just...let's figure this out; in the meantime get him some damn clothes."

Dean grumbled and went for his duffle, rummaging through it to find his least favorite pair of jeans and an old shirt that he hardly wore anymore. He also was kind enough to grab a pair of boxers and then he tossed all the items by the door for Kayden to grab when he was out of the shower. "Sam is right," Von finally spoke up, "we can't have him hunting with us, knowing what he is, he's dangerous and he could turn on us at any minute." She clearly saw Alex's expression, the one that said Von didn't have any right to talk about someone being dangerous. Because Von in all rights was a monster by definition no matter how much Sam denied it and it was only Sam that was preventing her from becoming more of a threat.

"Yeah well then if that's the reasoning behind hunting, then maybe none of us should even be hunting at all. Von, you are dangerous and could turn on us any minute. Sam, he's dangerous and could too. I could for fuck's sake and you know what? It's not any different with Kayden. The only one not destructive to society in this motel room is Dean! So you want to talk about dangerous and hunting in the same sentence shut the fuck up and think before speaking," Alex shouted.

The door opening to the bathroom came and Kayden stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his lower half and she stared at the group. He had heard the talking and especially some of the yelling. Kayden was completely healed strangely enough he was perfectly fit and fine. Kneeling down to gather the clothes he felt awkward as he shyly moved back into the bathroom to change.

Alex stared at the closed door and her hands were in fists, she didn't want to know if anything was triggered by her outburst because inside she was raging and that wasn't good because of her emotions being tagged to her abilities. So far everything was okay. Nothing on fire. "It's not like we can just leave him behind, he is hunting with us because that's the only way we can keep an eye on him and act on him if something goes south. But as far as I'm certain...that's Kayden in there, one hundred percent. I have to make sure he's alright."

_Because I wasn't able to do that back then._

"Being undead is pretty far from being alright," Dean quipped letting his mistrustful expression return to the door that Kayden was behind.

He didn't give a rat's ass if the previously deceased hunter heard them, he had to be thinking the same thing, he wasn't brought back the same way Alex was or the same way Dean was. Kayden was livelier than Dean liked his corpses to be and he didn't care what Alex thought. What's dead should stay dead, his belief in that mantra of sorts still stands. Von went back to sitting on the bed quietly, thinking to herself. With nothing constructive to say she kept her mouth shut, opening it would get her into yet another fight with Alex, which was one thing they didn't need. They needed to look up who else was buried at that cemetery and then visit their previous residences; it was the only way they were going to figure out what was going on in this town. Von had seen what was going to happen and the outcome wasn't pretty.

Alex threw Dean a look at his words but then she looked away not wanting to get into it anymore with anyone. Why was she defending a zombie? Because it wasn't just any zombie it was Kayden, intelligent and every bit as sounding and acting like he had never died that he was still human. When he exited fully clothed her heart began to flutter, he still looked amazing after all that time being dead and she never knew what happened to his body. Probably found by the cops and then buried after she had been dragged away and killed. He still looked like him...his 22 year old self. He was younger than her now and he still had that affect on her, that affect that made her want to jump up to him, wrap her arms and legs around him and kiss him and then she'd know that this was all just a dream, that really she was a teenager again. Nothing ever happened, he never died, she never died, and they were fine. Perfect. But Dean. That was where she came back to herself. She loved Dean now, Dean filled her heart now and not Kayden but Kayden still had that part of her checked out to him and him alone. Dean would never get that part of her because it was already taken.

"Well if we are going to back out there and search around the cemeteries for some check listing we need to bring some flowers. The sun is beginning to light up this town," Alex suggested.

"Actually Alex we wouldn't really need the flowers," Kayden commented.

"I like to make a scene and avoid any questions if the cops show up and start doing a little researching of their own. After all you aren't the only loved one that passed away."

"Glad to see that you still love me."

Kayden smiled and Alex stared at him wanting to smile back but her face was schooled and Sam thankfully saved her. This was weird enough and hard enough for her as it was, he knew that she needed the saving from something arising with Dean that could deal out wrong. He understood. "Flowers are not a bad idea, then it at least gives us a reasonable story if there are any authorities snooping around. Some don't take kindly if they start asking if we have been doing anything fishy like raising zombies," Sam said.

888

The cemetery was quiet which was normal and like most cemeteries the only abnormal thing was the amount of freshly disturbed ground. Dean was keeping his hands warm in his jacket pockets, a frozen trigger finger wouldn't do him any good and he walked alongside Von as she tagged behind. Probably thinking the same thing as him, to keep an eye on Alex who was walking with Kayden. Von had her hands tucked in her pockets as well; wearing a thin pair of gloves and her face was half huddled in a dark green scarf. It wasn't terribly freezing outside but Von liked the comfort.

Kayden seemed like a nice guy for what it was worth and Von felt terrible that nothing good would come of this, nothing could and he would die horribly all over again. He was a zombie and someone somewhere had raised him, zombies were either raised by bad people or by complete idiots or a mixture of both. Another factor was the type of zombie, would it die by headshot or would they have to nail every single one of them back into their graves? Which brought up another problem, Von had seen a lot of them in her vision, and if they had to nail them into their grave beds they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Kayden's arm wrapped around Alex's form as they walked and talked separate from the rest of the group, but it didn't mean that they weren't being watched still. Wary, cautious. Alex's head rested on his shoulder and she had one arm behind his back, despite him being dead he felt warm something was animating him and making him..."So let me guess. You and Dean right?" Kayden voiced.

Nodding she breathed out a small barely visible cloud in the winter weather they had. Not too cold when it should have been but it was okay. "That easy to tell?"

"Well if you count noticing protectiveness over you then yes. Very easy. You don't show it too much but he shows it. Which means that you are still closed off. Why? I know you Alex and you are a very open person not shut away from talking about feelings or even showing emotion."

_You did know me Kayden. I've changed._

"I guess I'm just waiting for the inevitable anvil to fall on what is there; then again I've been going through some things that someone has forced into my brain as possibilities for where it will lead."

"Don't listen to that shit. I love you Alex. I love you a lot, and I know that you were the cause of my death but you weren't as well. I knew what I was getting into. Dean does too and he'll be there for you through thick and thin and still love you. When I'm dead again and this is figured out, I want you to open up him Alex like you did to me. Fully. If you can. Also burn me please that is always a dying wish of a hunter," Kayden said and laughed when she punched him in the side lightly.

Sam could hear them talking and he inhaled; it was hard to think that Alex was that open around someone. They had been around her when she was younger and she was never as open as Kayden was speaking of. Kayden sounded like he was ready to let go, like a good friend but like they were an old married couple and they understood each other that well that they never lost that kindled fire between them. If Kayden had never died he could see him being great friends with him and if Kayden had never died he began to wonder how different Alex would have been.

He was holding a notepad, writing down every name that they came across that had a hole from where a body had dug its way out. Sam was behind everyone, all points accounted for and if anything went wrong they had Kayden covered. It was becoming an intriguing idea of how they would stop this. If the zombies were all like Kayden, would they crack eventually? From what Von had said they all did, was it a head shot or nailing to grave bed? Since they weren't normal zombies or even the kind that one zombie had been that they had dealt with it, guns might work this time on head shots. Didn't hurt to try.

Von had stopped in her tracks staring at a headstone with the name 'Margot Sampson 1954-1996 Beloved Wife'. Dean patiently divided his attention between Kayden and Von but when Von didn't say anything about why she had stopped at a random grave he asked, "Somethin' here?"

"She's the first one," Von answered behind her scarf and looked up at Dean with her green orbs.

The hunter nodded, "I'll tell Sam, you keep an eye on the _happy couple_," he hitched his thumb behind him and walked back to where Sam was scribbling down names. "Von found the first one that literally pushed the daisies up; I think that's a good place to start, don't you?"

Sam nodded his sights on Kayden and Alex ahead, "You know if you had my hearing you might actually want to listen in on their conversation. How are you handling with this by the way?"

Turning to the elder Winchester he waited for an answer, though he probably wasn't going to get much maybe a 'fine, why should I be handling this any different?' And then he'd reply saying that he knows him and that it's Alex, he loves her and her old dead boyfriend is there waving that flag in front of you face saying that he had her first but in a kind way. If that was even possible. He was now beginning to regret he asked and Dean didn't even speak yet, the conversation had played out in his head and it already was giving him a migraine from Dean's retaliation he could just imagine.

"Never mind, forget I asked," Sam interrupted Dean before he could voice the actual words.

Dean only gave his brother a look like he was a complete and utter moron for bringing up something so stupid. How exactly was he supposed to be handling this? As if he wasn't handling it well which in his opinion he thought he was doing a damn good job considering his first compulsion was to blast Kayden's brains out the back of his skull and be done with it. But now he was letting Alex have her alone time with the dead guy. How was he handling it? The question answered itself.

_Unless Alex started considering...no, fuck, that's just gross even for you dude._

"I don't have to stick my nose in everyone's business like you Sam." Just because he can hear and smell better now didn't give him more of a right to snoop around in other peoples affairs. But his brother always had to know what everyone else was thinking and feeling.

Sam glared at Dean a low growl starting in his chest but dispersing, "I'm just saying that it's not what you think."

Moving around the elder he went over to where Von was just as Alex was leaving to head in his same direction he was heading. Kayden on the other hand moved towards where Dean was. "Hey, mind if I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important and I don't see another time I'd get the opportunity." Waiting for the hunter he wondered if he'd even be considered before a slight nod. "It's about Alex. Now when this is figured out I want you to continue what you are doing by being with her. She needs someone to keep her in check, to really be there for her. She's closed off and don't worry she'll open up but it'll take nudging. I...I just want her protected and alive. She lost me but I don't want her to be gone in the blink of an eye."

_My only chance to really tell anyone this._

"I know you care heavily as much as I do about her welfare and the others in the group, which means that I know that you will do this or have been doing this. Thank you for watching over her and continuing to do so in the future. There might be times where she'll fall off the wagon or almost burn your hair off. You probably are thinking that I don't need to be telling you this because you already know. But I just wanted reassurance and to say my thanks. I didn't ask to come back and I didn't ask to die but I'm glad she at least found someone else once I was gone."

_Awkward._

"Um, yeah, don't mention it," Dean shrugged. He knew Kayden meant well but he did not want to have this conversation with him now or ever for as long as Kayden stayed alive. Which to be honest wasn't going to be that long depending on when he went bad.

Von had settled a thoughtful yet blank gaze on the expanse of the cemetery, aware of everything and yet nothing at the same time. She turned that same thoughtful yet blank stare to Sam and then looked back out at the graveyard without a word. She didn't want to be buried when she died, and she knew her death would be sooner that later, aside from possibly coming back as a revenant or a zombie she wasn't comfortable with her body being shoved into a tiny box to fit in a tiny hole that was a shallow grave. It was just a shell and the soul was what filled it, in that sense it didn't really matter what happened to her body after, but she would like to be burned on a pyre it seemed more traditional.

"Now that that awkwardness is out of the way, let's go hunt down the bastard that raised me and the rest of the towns deceased," Kayden said with a wide grin, the kind that said he loved to hunt and he had once lived to do this job and yet he missed it. He had been dead too long and well just plain dead.

Together they walked over to the gang that was silent and Kayden wrapped his arms around Alex from behind, his hands on her stomach and her hands on his as he kissed the top of her head before sliding his hands away and into the pockets of the jeans he had borrowed. Alex stared at Kayden and then flicked her eyes to Dean, they had a talk and she wanted to bet it was about her. She knew Kayden and he knew no other way than to want to make sure she was okay. Her eyes lingered on Dean and she smiled slowly and softly.

_"I want you to open up to him Alex like you did to me. Fully..."_

_I think I can do that. For Kayden. For me as well._

Being snapped out of it when Sam's voice sounded and she realized that Dean had his eyes locked with hers because she had been staring at him so long. Feeling awkward she turned her focus onto the tall hunter only to flick her blue orbs to the elder for a brief moment and then back. "Who's going and who's staying with undead, walking and talking?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'll stay with Kayden, take him back to the motel and watch him," Alex replied.

Von gave Sam a 'that was rude' look and walked past him back towards the car. She didn't like zombies anymore than werewolves but so far Kayden had shown some significant differences compared to the zombies she was accustomed to dealing with, and she had experience exterminating several kinds. This was bothering her every way around with the added weight of past months, it was hard to keep her together and she had already slipped on several occasions. And those slip ups were just the precursors of what was to come, Von's inevitable nuclear meltdown.

Dean didn't have anything to say on the matter, he didn't like the idea but buttoned his lip and gave a nod, "We'll find out where Margot Sampson's next of kin live and see if she's paying them a visit."

He glanced at Von facing forward in the backseat from a distance. Dean didn't know what he could do to help, the Von he knew was dying and being replaced with this stranger. He could recognize the look she had sometimes when no one was looking, especially Sam because he had had that same expression come across his face over the past few months. Perhaps before he was dragged to Hell as well but less frequently than now. Von wanted to die. She was going through the motions, becoming a living ghost, sometimes he'd see that spark of life that he recognized as Von but as the months went on it was becoming dimmer.

Von didn't want to hurt Sam, or break his heart, she didn't want to hurt anybody but she was. And so she was beginning to push away again, Dean knew because he would do the exact same thing, between being a smart mouth and drinking. It was safer that way, it you weren't close to someone it wouldn't hurt them as much when something bad happened to you or when you were gone whether for a week or forever. Something terrible was eating away at Von and she was making preparations for when that terrible thing would take her away.

Sam went with Von and Dean while Alex headed back to the motel with Kayden. He didn't miss Von's look she gave him. What could he say? Yes it wasn't like him in fact it was more like his brother Dean than anything but he was feeling a little off. The necklace was helping but he was beginning to wonder how much. He couldn't take it off himself that was evidently clear back at the motel in Milwaukee and Uriel attacking them. Von could. What did that mean? He had been trying to figure it out since then but nothing was coming up. He'd have to have others see if they could remove it. What if it was just Von that could?

_Then it would kind of be like we are equal like we wanted. Though I've had to take the reigns now, maybe that is her way over me._

They had dropped off the two at the motel after he had searched up the name in the records on his phone. It wasn't too difficult to find a Margot Sampson and her family in Maxwell. Heading off to the house he knew there was a lot going on between all of them. Lately he felt like Von was pushing him away. Yeah she had been acting different wanting to die for the greater good so then she wouldn't be taken over. It was hard to think that it might have to come down to that. Like hearing that sentence from his brother all over again.

_"Dad said I might have to kill you Sammy..."_

He knew he couldn't do it and he wouldn't. He'd see it through with Von because he loved her. It was that simple. She claimed she was a monster when really none of them were any better. They were all monsters and dangerous in their own ways. She was no exception. Looking at Von, he wondered if things would ever go back to what they had been. Even just a little. Where they could lie in a bed with the morning sun coming through the window and his arms wrapped around her. No worries, no thoughts just that moment.

_Wishful thinking but nothing is ever that easy._

Margot Sampson was survived by her husband Baldwin Sampson, a fifty-six year old man that lived on the edge of Bulden Street. He had cheesy Christmas decorations erected throughout his lawn, merry little elves and cartoonish reindeer pranced around obliviously in frozen stances of molded plastic. Von ignored the festive display as she approached the house; Christmas was the last thing on her mind. Yet it was appearing everywhere now, mocking her and her misery with ridiculous icons that in turn mocked ancient pagan traditions. Dean avoided the same display casually as he walked towards the house meeting Sam at the door as his little brother knocked on it. He had some pretty good Christmas memories, Sammy would argue but Dean thought they did well for what they had.

When the door opened he wasn't sure what he'd find behind it. A man smiling and probably hiding something, a child or a teenager or even Margot herself. Sam stared at the person who answered it and he furrowed his brows unsure of what to make of things. Beautiful, yet pale, blond and smiling. Definitely smiling. It was evident to Sam that this woman was Margot, she smelled of death even though there was an aroma of freshly baked pies throughout the house and a spray of berries plastered on her skin. Sam was so unsure of what to say that he didn't realize that Dean had spoken before he was nudged in the back by the hunter and blinked. Smiling at Margot he tried not to dwell on the fact that she was normal, alive and speaking to them like nothing was wrong. 

"Margot Sampson?" Dean asked and was answered with a nod from the pretty dead blond, "Maxwell Police Department, Detectives Sam Barnes, Von Locke and Dean Hamel," he gestured to Sam and Von in turn as they all showed their badges, "We were wondering if it was possible to speak with you about your recent _revitalization_?"

The woman frowned at him a second but soon stepped back, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Margot knew she had been dead for some time and was now alive again, it had been happening all over town. "Come in," she said kindly and allowed the three hunters in smiling at each. "May I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you," Von interrupted Dean before he could answer and they exchanged glances as they moved into the house.

Such a nice well put together house too bad that Sam wasn't buying what this lady was selling. She had a wave of energy about her that made him want to growl and crouch down ready to pounce and shred. He really wished that he didn't have the necklace, though it was supposed to help, he was secretly testing the limits of it for week spots. Everything had a small opening and he'd find it after all he was geek boy according to Dean. Always liked to know everything.

"No thank you," Sam replied, sitting down in the living room where they were led to and he stared at her. "We sorry for bothering you but as you can see, there have been a lot of things that have been coming _up_ that need questioning," he explained, giving her his best smile and patent 'puppy dog' look that he could easily weasel his way into people's hearts. "Would you please tell us how you came to be alive once more as well as what you experienced in the cemetery? Anything you might have seen or heard would be helpful. We are trying to figure out what exactly is the cause behind this occurrence."

While Sam and Dean sat Von remained standing, observing the very fine living room area and all it's cozy adornments. The undead in general gave off a tangible unpleasantness, to Von it defied all sense of nature, even a ghost was more natural, it was a soul whereas this was the flesh, the casing, the meat suit that was reanimated, suspended in time. Kayden and Margot might have smelled of death but they did not smell like corpses during any stage of decomposition. Von was in tune with Sam's level of unease and in his own way he was testing the amulet around his neck. That was Sam for you, he had to scrape, paw, poke, press, claw and chew at everything to understand it. Even before he was a werewolf he was like that it was both an endearing and annoying quality.

"I don't really know how it happened, I remember it being dark and I was in this really tight space, I just wanted to get out of it so I started digging," she explained thoughtfully as she tried to recall every detail. "It was dark but I could see that there were others."

"Was there anyone in particular that stood out?" Dean asked and watched Margot shake her head her brow pulled in thought.

"No, everyone was...no, wait," she paused.

"What is it?"

"There was this one man, I noticed him for a minute then he was gone."

"Was he doing anything?"

"He was just standing there," Margot shook her head as if she was still confused by it, "like he was watching us."

"Do you remember what he looked like? Specific details?" Sam asked sincerely.

So the man in Von's vision, the man, they had to make sure it was the same one but maybe the woman didn't see much. After all she only saw him for a short while before he was gone. Why had he done it? Was it because of Lilith or the man's own agenda? Then again a lot of things in the world didn't need a reason to cause chaos and destruction they simply just did it.

Von had an inkling that this man that Margot had seen was the one in her vision, the dirty blond haired smiling one that she assumed had started all this. They didn't have much to go on; the testimony of a dead woman would only give them so much. "Like I said, it was dark. He might have had brown hair, maybe blond," her soft blue eyes went from Sam to Dean and back and then she looked over at Von who was studying the photos on the mantle, "I thought I saw him smile before he disappeared, there was wrongness to the way he smiled."

_Gotcha you little mother-_

Sam nodded and his attention shifted to Von who was looking at pictures. "So everything has been pretty normal after that though? Husband taking it okay that you are back?"

_Meaning no complications and definitely no killing of said husband and kids if there are kids...hopefully there aren't kids. God who knows what kind of trauma they might be in if there are._

"Yes," she nodded with a smile, "Baldwin was surprised at first to see me back but he's happy that I am."

"And where is your husband now, Mrs. Sampson?" Dean asked with one of his patented 'trust me I'm an officer of the law' smiles.

"He's out getting groceries, I was cleaning the house when you came by," she told him.

_Yeah, surprised sounds like a major understatement_, Dean thought.

Sam stood and walked over to look at some things, glancing around the house. His nose on hyper drive even though he was discreet and not giving anything away to what he was doing. Testing the air for scents that didn't belong, for instance maybe blood, a rotting corpse, fresh kill and even wood. Sometimes he found that if someone scratched on wood it would release a certain scent that astounded him and if there was a good scent of wood, it would mean possible struggle to get away...nail marks...

Blinking fast he cleared his throat, "Do you know when you he left and if he might be back soon?" he asked.

So far nothing was coming up on his radar but it was unsettling. Baked goods, berries, something was too off if there were overpowering aromas in the house and none of them consisted of cleaning products or even the scent of a vacuum when the motor worked. It was weird being what he was now but it helped loads and he was learning to be thankful for it. Only to get rid of the necklace. He was still thinking about that, he was fine without it and he proved it, he was normal, well as normal as he could be while with the heightened extremities. The necklace was basically just assisting him on his anger issues. Otherwise he was fine.

_Off. Off. I want it off!_

Back to the job at hand he realized that his hand was rubbing his neck slightly like he had an itch but was really trying to get the necklace off. Sam removed his hand and met Margot's eyes.

"He should be back soon, are you sure there's nothing I can get you while you wait?" Margot clasped her hands together and looked at the three in turn.

Von quietly observed and Dean smiled politely, he didn't need to have any intensified mojo to know there was something weird about this undead chick. It was pure base instinct that told him she was hiding something; guess being undead didn't help you to lie any better. "We're gonna have to take a look around the premises if you don't mind Mrs. Sampson," Dean began to stand and slowed his ascent when Margot interjected.

"Oh, I don't really think that's...I think it would be best if you could wait till Baldwin comes home first." Margot was regretting letting the police into her house, suddenly nervous about them going through her husband's belongings without him being around.

Von had her attention neatly divided between Margot and Sam. The red head noticed the necklace was bothering him, either he was using his own will power to keep it on or he couldn't remove it on his own. She wanted to talk to him about it, but it would have to wait till they could find some time to talk. Which may wind up being a long wait for the quiet time she was looking for.

"I'm sorry but we're very busy and it's hard enough as it is to take the time out when we at least have one resident of the household here to watch us over as we do our investigation," Sam informed.

Moving around anyways without her words if she spoke next stopping him, he walked. Needing to search. Good. Dean had caught on too that something was wrong and up. Baldwin would just have to forgive them for being nosy and finding out what his wife is up to.

Margot stood up, wringing her hands nervously as she nodded. Without a word the three hunters split up, taking different areas of the house. Von went upstairs without much trouble from Margot; she was too busy watching Dean as he approached the basement door. The undead blonde said nothing as he turned the knob and pretended to be looking out the window waiting for her husband when Dean turned under the suspicion of being watched.

In his lifetime Dean Winchester had probably been inside a million basements, and given his job the majority of them weren't nice finished ones. And with them came any assortment of smells, from damp and musty to dry and stale to things more sinister. To Dean there was without a doubt a bad undertone to the dusty thickness of the basement air. Clicking on his pocket Mag-lite he continued to descend down into the dimly lit area, the air was cold but began to smell faintly of a Charnel house. 

888

Sam ventured through the kitchen noticing that there weren't any baked goods at all but instead a candle that was scented of fresh pies. He wrinkled his nose and he stopped, brows furrowing. Something changed with the scents. The moment a door had opened he knew where it was but he had yet to go outside to the backyard. Exiting out through the kitchen door it was different out there. No grass scents, no flowers or soil that had been fertilized but in fact it smelled of fresh upturned earth. He stopped before the smell had grown so strong and he stared down at the badly covered patch.

"Someone's been doing some digging..." he ticked, kneeling down and beginning to dig with his hands the dirt away from the spot, hoping to find something. Knowing he would in fact.

That was when he felt something metal, round, thin like a ring. Pulling it up it was indeed what he had guess and looking at it closely it said 'To the apple of my eye.' Setting that aside for now he continued, regretting it when the next thing he dug up was a human finger, female from the nail and a mark where a wedding band would have been.

Von had turned to look outside the window, seeing Sam digging into the frozen earth, the freshly turned soil laying in raw clumps. And even from her eagle eye view she could see the remains of a person that had been buried there.

_Late Mrs. Sampson has been doing some early gardening._

With nothing found upstairs Von started to head back down when she heard a door slam sending her rushing down the stairs to find the source. Her green orbs falling upon the basement door with Margot nowhere to be found. "Dean," Von called and hearing no answer she went to the door and made to open it finding it was locked on the other side. Who the hell locks the door from the inside out?

888

Dean was blindsided a split second before he could react, the impact landing him a pile of boxes and other random objects that were harder and sharper than he would have liked them to be. Margot snarled in his face and began to claw at him with her short nails, digging the hard crescent tips into his face. The hunter kicked out, swinging a fist up and clocking Margot in the head sending her off of him but not far enough away for him to get clear before she pounced on him again. A sharp metallic item pinched his arm through his jacket and the pressure made him think that if Margot decided to swing him off to the side his arm was going to break. 

888

The noise from inside made him perk up and he sprinted, inside within seconds and noticing that Von was wrestling with the door. It wouldn't hurt to lend a hand. Bringing his leg up he kicked and gave a satisfied huff and grunt knowing it took no effort for him whatsoever to do that as it went sliding down the flight of stairs. The hunter and Von descended and soon found Margot and Dean in a match that looked a little more like the dead was winning.

"Hey," he growled.

Gaining the blonde's attention and his leg came up hard sending her flying into the wall across the room and to the floor, pulling out his gun he walked towards her to fire into her head only to find that Von beat him to it. Giving her an accepting nod he turned back to his brother and knelt down to assess the damage. So this was new. Zombies that were intelligent and acted like they normally had been before they died, then went on a rampage after finding out what? His nose brought his attention to the half eaten body of what was no doubt Baldwin Sampson.

_Find out husband moved on, not too happy with that, eat up husband probably the wife too, bury her in the backyard to forget about her and pretend that husband is still alive...this doesn't make sense._

"Let's get out of here and back to the motel, I don't think we're going to be seeing any more of Margot Sampson," he said, motioning Von over to take care of Dean. Meanwhile Sam was going to take out a little time and make sure that Margot was nice and sorted out so then they were sure she wasn't going to come back alive.

Von had brought her gun with her, the only one that she owned and she usually had it loaded with silver for werewolves as was the case when she pulled the trigger, the silver bullet firing off into Margot's temple and entering her brain. The reanimated corpse dropped like a sack of wet shit and Von would have fired off more rounds into the bitch's head but she was smart enough to conserve ammo. Dean grunted while Von helped him to his feet, he knew he would be fine in a couple minutes which he was glad for. Being superhuman creeped him out and probably always would but it came in handy when he needed it. The two of them were waiting outside by the Impala for Sam, keeping a lookout for roving zombies. This encounter only served to increase their doubts about how safe Kayden was to be roaming around free.


	190. Chapter 190

Alex had been watching television and cleaning her knives while she kept a gun loaded with silver bullets on the nightstand. She wanted to stay safe and Kayden liked that she was because even he didn't know what would happen. He was the one paying more attention to the television but when she had removed her socks and shoes to get more comfortable he noticed the anklet. Hell she was surprised it was still on her, she always kept forgetting about it and then the words by Luka came into her head.

_"Think about that anklet all ye wish young Alexandria, it will not come off unless it is I that commands it."_

Luka was dead so could it never come off? What was it intended to do? She never really found out but now that there was no Luka to command it off it was like it was just there. It had been kind of dull since Luka died so maybe it served its purpose. Then again Alex knew better than to assume that, there was always a way for it to react again if it saw fit. Kayden was watching the screen, the moving pictures; everything had changed and now there were all these shows on that he was boggled as to why they were even on the air. He was fine with things; he was fine that Alex had moved on because he knew it was the right thing to do.

_But why another hunter? Why? Out of all the men in the world...why didn't she stay out of the hunting world and live a normal life? She could have instead of gone back into things like she had been._

He still loved her and that mattered but she obviously still loved him but she loved someone else now. It did start to infuriate him the more he thought about it but he was trying to distract himself from the thoughts. For Kayden it felt as if it were yesterday that he had simply been in bed with Alex and talking about things, about to make love for the first time and then now he was in this new Hell. Seeing her happy with another man. It just didn't seem right. Again he had to distract himself. His stomach rumbled and he stared down at it. "Do you think you should call the others and see if they can pick up something to eat? I'm kind of getting hungry here," Kayden said.

Alex nodded and went to dial as she stood up and walked to the bathroom needing some toilet paper to wipe off some of the oil considering she couldn't find her rag. Something ramming her into the wall, the phone falling and she heard a groan and breathing heavy. "Damn it Kayden!" Alex grunted, bending her leg and connecting with the target as he went down she quickly went for the gun on the nightstand, screaming when she hit the floor with it in her hand.

A hungry, hungry, pissed off zombie Kayden was on top of her and she hardened her face, struggling to keep his mouth away from any part of her before his hand gripped hers tightly bringing the gun closer to her own head and leveling it. She cursed and stared dead into his orbs. Black seeped into the blue and he went flying backwards like a rag doll, rolling to a crouched position she aimed her gun and fired.

888

Sam was at the Impala in an instant and when he had come up his phone started to ring. Removing it from his pants pocket he stared at the name on the screen. Alex. Answering once he climbed into the car he heard her describe to him what happened, she understood that they'd be there soon and hanging up he sighed, wiping his hand down his face. "Kayden's dead. Alex shot him. He was fine and then he whacked out on her and nearly off'd her," Sam explained. "What is going on with these zombies? They are different. First they act like normal people and then they...they...they don't even feel remorse for the ones they killed and act like they are still alive? That's messed up. I'm calling Bobby, maybe he knows what's going on."

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the elder hunter, explaining more and more about the hunt they were on. They would need all the help they could get while in the meantime they had to hunt down the blond man that started it all. Bobby had nothing; nothing was special about this day in terms of the highly supernatural. Aside from an article being written about the discovery of a hole in the Earth's magnetic field being bigger than scientist's had theorized, several holidays in the East and the day Wilhelm Grimm of the Brothers Grimm passed away back in 1859 Bobby had Bubcus. And as for the identity of the man who might have been the cause of this they were all left with nothing to go on other than what Von had seen in a vision. One thing was for sure; they had to start finding the other zombies and stop them before it was too late for the town.

Hanging up the cell phone he groaned, wiping his hand through his shaggy hair. He might need to cut it a bit, it was getting a tad longer than he liked and he didn't want to start looking like one of the guys from Dean's mullet bands. "Nothing. I hate this," he paused, "Tell me there is a spell that can save us the time and stop all this? Tell me that there is something in your arsenal that can fix the mess we are in..."

Von looked up at Sam and shook her head, "I don't know if I can." She had been powerful before but since that new power had inexplicably faded she was afraid that she wouldn't have the juice to pull off a spell of this magnitude. It would also mean she would have to rely more on herbs and other components that she might not have in her arsenal than pure raw energy. "I'll see what I can do."

They had since returned to the motel and Von was now staring at Kayden's body that they had moved to the corner. Aside from the discoloration that was now setting in it almost looked like he was sleeping from a nasty bump on his head. Only the nasty bump was a bullet hole. She wondered when she died if she would look as peaceful as that.

_Probably not_, she thought and went to search for the blue leather bound book that Bobby had given her. It had some of the most powerful spells in it that she had ever come across; maybe there would be something in there that could help them.

"I say kill is the cure, we should be going house to house lobotomizing all of them," Dean told them, "if Margot and Kayden have already gone bad who knows how many more have."

"Exactly but they would be acting pretty normal after that right? After committing the act?" Alex asked. "I mean what you said that Margot killed her husband and his new wife. So jealousy gets in the way, not liking that she moved on. Kayden apparently had some of that going on too despite his okay attitude. There is a trigger."

Alex looked at Von as she looked through the books; there was something off about the red head. She would assist if there was anything that she could do. Sam on the other hand was thinking the same thing; he knew what she was feeling that she felt that she didn't have it in her anymore to do something like this. He was there for a reason and she was still powerful...chances were it was just dormant for the time being.

"Who knows how many there really are Dean, that is the problem. We can't visit every place thinking that we'll get every one of them. Who knows by the time we get at least 10 down or less they could catch on, they aren't dumb and they have proved it. Killing isn't a bad idea but we can't do it, we can accomplish it fully. Our best bet is Von, and if it means I have to pitch in and help to get the mojo flowing then I will," Sam said.

"Same here," Alex voiced in.

_We are all on the same wave length. Now to see if any of this will work or if Von will allow us._

The problem was Von didn't know how it was being done, was it a spell or was it a creature of some kind that had raised them? The man in her vision had been holding something but she couldn't guess what it was.

_What good is a vision if I can't tell what the hell is going on?_

Von didn't want them to 'pitch in and help get the mojo flowing', she didn't want to risk losing control again. This time it just might stay lost and then if one of them could they would have to put an end to her. "Let me see what I can find first," she sounded irritated but didn't look up at anyone, keeping her eyes glued to the yellowed pages.

Von was willing to agree with Dean, they certainly had enough ammo to level the entire town and they still hadn't experimented with whether silver bullets were the only thing to work on them. But no, everyone was waiting for her to find a way to fix this as if she was some big miracle worker. Couldn't they pray up Castiel and get him to send the zombies back to bed? She flipped through page after page, sometimes skimming and sometimes finding herself reading the same sentence over and over.

When she finally came across a passage that talked about a spell of reversal she realized without knowing the cause of the zombies she was going to have to do a lot of improvising and would have to use more power than it would have taken normally. Despite that Von still didn't want to use the others to help. "I think I found a spell that will turn the zombies back to being dead." She stood and went for the door; she needed the rest of the supplies she packed from the Impala's trunk.

Sam nodded; it was an answer in a way. Maybe he just didn't want to have any confrontation, more time to figure out the whole necklace ordeal. He wanted it off and the more he kept trying to focus on the hunt and the task at hand the more his attention kept going to the necklace. It was this whole thing like a collar around his neck and it was bugging the holy hell out of him. Sitting down he rubbed his neck again and leaned forward, his fingers playing with the pendant absentmindedly and stared at the door. He stopped doing it when Alex nudged him with her foot and sat down. Her eyes were trying to avoid the body of Kayden in the corner. Peaceful but she hated knowing she had to be the one to put the bullet in his head.

_I'm really starting to hate being a hunter. Life would be so much easier if I wasn't one. Then again I'd probably be drifting towards death more often and more a demon than I am human._

There was a way, a spell so it functioned. No confrontation. Why? Why all of a sudden was she trying to avoid hand-to-hand combat? She loved doing this job, no matter how many times she got herself into predicaments that made her wish she had chosen the life of a oblivious human. But she loved the high it gave her, the blood, the sweat, the fighting and weapons. She sighed. Maybe things were weighing on her. Christmas was coming up and that didn't settle her mind at all.

_Another stupid holiday to remember all the bad things that have occurred._

She perked up when the door opened and she looked at the items Von was carrying. So a spell. She was going to help damn it whether Von didn't want her to. Yet she didn't want herself to. Von had used her and had bitten her. What if it got out of hand again? Alex had too much trust in Von at the moment the more the days were going on and it scared her.

Von started to set up a circular area on the floor using alternating black and white candles though the black candles were more in abundance. Then she sprinkled a mixture of salt, pepper and cinnamon counter clockwise around the circle not saying anything to the others because she didn't want to give them the idea that they would be helping. With a calming breath she snapped her fingers, alarming Dean because that was when the lights went out and the candles lit up. He was putting a hell of a lot of trust in Von right now, especially with the knowledge that she wasn't quite herself. Dean's attention went to the window, stepping over he drew the curtain back and peered out. He thought it best to keep an eye out, the baddies always seemed to get a sense of when a spell was being worked and usually tried to stop it before it stopped them.

Alex stared, her eyes intent and she felt enthralled but at the same time there was an urgency in the air especially when she could see in the corner of her eye that Dean checking the curtains. Should they blockade the place in case something comes up? Standing up at the thought she tapped his shoulder and pulled out her gun hinting towards certain items to cover the door before she moved over to what little chairs were there in the room and kicked the bottoms out and covering the windows with bits and pieces of them. It wouldn't hurt.

Coming back to Von when the job was done she knew that Von wasn't going to allow them to help. Which meant that they had to hold down the fort...if something went bad or down which chances were something just might…Hunters were never that lucky to slide free. If they were then she'd be with fewer scars.

_Von, don't get too high strung and stubborn. If you really need help draw from Sam and I. Please._

Sam finished helping Dean with covering the rest of the room and he caught the silent message that Alex was sending to Von in the candle light. This was going to be some big shit for Von to accomplish and he hated that he had to say that this was the only way, but it would draw the attention away from the other victims and save more people. And not only that but it was the only way to reverse what the man had put on this place. He hated all that they had been putting on Von lately. She was suffering and he was catching it. It hurt him to know that Von was hurting and fighting with emotions and mainly her in general. He was there for her but apparently that wasn't enough.

_Things were so much easier months ago._

Von MacKinnon, pied piper of the undead. While the spell might not have been intentionally designed to lure the zombies the sheer power of it would no doubt draw their attention. When she was done there would be a mountain of dead bodies piled up outside the motel. In a bowl she mixed lamb's blood, mandrake, frankincense, graveyard dirt and a few other odds and ends to complete the concoction. Mixing it with her right hand she started to smear the foul liquid on her hands, washing them in the blood up to her elbows.

Scrunching up her face she smeared it on her cheeks as well, might as well cover all the bases while she was at it. Centering herself Von held out her arms in an accepting gesture, elbows bent at her sides where she sat cross-legged and palms facing up. Her back was to the others at the moment because they were all grouped around the door. Closing her eyes she breathed out and on her inhale she began the first part of the incantation.

_"I got trouble yeah trouble now, I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town..."_

Alex couldn't get the damn song out of her head because right now it really did fit the situation. She waited and she stood next to Sam as he used his hearing to listen for anything suspicious. So far no wagging of the tail, no barking and she wondered just how much he was going to pick up on. Then again he could hear something from down the street no doubt. "Anything Lassie?" she asked quietly as Von spoke the incantation. Otherwise it was pretty silent.

Sam shook his head and he tilted his head to the side, eyes staring at the door as if he could see through it. He was listening very intently. Nothing was out there that was coming as a threat. Life was moving along outside like nothing was wrong. People driving, walking around and talking. A crash of a plate hitting the floor and breaking. A baby crying. Rewind. Plate. Crunching shoes on the stuff, not a sound of trying to clean it up. "I think one just realized something is going on," Sam voiced, "A few blocks away."

"Damn you can hear that far away?"

"Apparently." 

Von lifted her hands in supplication, beginning to feel that familiar pressure of magick building in her body. The blood dripped off her elbows and onto her knees like beads of crimson. Her breathing started to come in slow and go out fast, finding the intricate rhythm of the words. Von's awareness expanded out from the circle but the building power was kept inside the confines of the ring, the flames of the candles dancing with the sensation of it.

Dean had heard enough of what Alex and Sam were whispering back and forth to know that the fuglies were starting to get a whiff of what was going on. Like dominoes it would start with one then become hundreds. He had been a smart cookie when he took in the rest of the guns and ammo moments before, one could never have too many bullets. Pressure was climbing in the room like ozone before a storm hit, it trickled down Dean's back like sweat.

"There are things I hate in this world, ducks and zombies. The other shit I can handle but when it comes to dead people rising up again it's just unnatural," Alex said, walking over to her duffel she pulled out her Micro Uzi, put on a belt full half full of silver bullet clips and the other half normal. It was this whole thing that she had planned on that if she was in a dire situation when attacked by two things that needed different ammunition she'd have that to keep her going. Abilities, guns. Good combo.

_For some reason I feel like Rambo._

Sam would use guns but he'd use his strength as well, his guess they had at least twenty minutes before they would get a good invasion. Though he could sense that they weren't going to know exactly which place the magick was coming from entirely. They may have a brain and their souls back but when in zombie mode they weren't smart cookies. Just strong ass mother fuckers. "We have time to prepare, sounds like there are more starting to realize something is up, but those ones are further in town that we have time. Thank god we have time," Sam announced, "Von might wanna hurry it up over there."

Von's fists clenched and the room quaked in answer. Some spells took more time than others and Von was supremely annoyed, Sam should know better she wasn't some jiffy-pop magician. The flames on the candles rose up, defining the circular space of the magickal wall that Von was surrounded by. The energy building inside pressed against that space, scratching and groaning like a monstrous beast that was trapped inside with Von that wanted to break free and destroy. Her auburn hair was lifted by its own wind and her hands rose above her head, elbows in line with her shoulders. A tremor starting from the circle expanded out into the room than all quieted. Then a massive shock wave surged out, pushing everything away from the radius of the circle and flooding out of the motel room. The first wave.

Von kept chanting but this time like she was shouting at someone angrily, her voice the very sound of wrath. Dean turned back to see Von, well the back of her, chanting away with a ferocity that was startling. He could imagine how her energy looked if it had corporeal form, a faceless beast with claws that could make butter of concrete and jaws that could snap tree trunks like dried tinder. And that energy was clawing at the wall Von had made to contain it, in order to make it strong enough to send out as an attack. With the first wave that he had thought would forced him up against the wall he knew without doubt the zombies would definitely know their time was ticking.

"Fucking hell, Sam keep your damn mouth shut!" Alex shouted at him as she glared at him.

Her breathing was fast as she felt the power around her and she hadn't realized that black was in her eyes swimming with the blue until she turned to look at Dean and he was looking at her strange. Everyone was being affected by the magick in the motel room. The female hunter moved to the door and looked through the peep hole. So far nothing but it didn't mean that they weren't being hunted and it unsettled her. Zombies were creeps enough as it was but now she really felt as if she were in a zombie movie.

_Coast is clear and then bam a zombie and then what happens? Attack! Then what happens? BEING EATEN THE FUCK ALIVE!_

Sam closed his mouth and he growled in his chest, the spell wasn't meant for them but Von was angry at him for his words. He felt bad that he had said them but he could hear what was going on...well _could_ here was very strong because now with the power thrumming and Von's voice sounding as if she was some great Alto and the forces of Hell were being opened...it was hard to hear a damn thing outside. Right now he was running deaf to the world outside their little box and they had to rely on the damn peep hole to the room. Opening his mouth the growl rode out and he snarled, his hands flying to the necklace to get it off. Somehow he just forgot about the task at hand. His anger was being quelled and he needed to feed off of it right now, he needed to use it but he couldn't if he was being calmed.

"Someone take this damn thing off me!" he growled.

_I have to fight, have to learn sometime and a damn necklace is the wrong answer to my situation!_

Was Dean the only one that was calm? Or at least considerably better at pretending he was calm, Alex was freaked over the zombie invasion and Sam was freaking out at his amulet of all things. Sam was the one that wanted the damn thing on before they could figure out what it actually did, because he's the one that wanted to be normal. He was always the one that wanted to be normal and usually he always got what he wanted, it was ironic how this time he was fighting the normalcy that was forced upon him.

There was a smile on Von's face, anything but kind at Sam's plight. His frustration sent needles of pleasure prickling at the base of her spine and her energy climbed to fever pitch within the trapped tube. Dean stepped towards Sam with his hand extended, swatting his brother's hands away from the silver charm. "Calm the fuck down!" he ordered and glared at Sam and glared right on through his sibling's growl. "You don't calm down and shut up then you can forget about that amulet coming off your neck."

His hands slowly lowered and his lip trembled as his growl lessened and he cleared his throat, huffing out and he wrinkled his nose. Sam hated having to be told to calm down but the necklace and his brother were telling him to and forcing him to in a way and so he had to comply and he understood the reasoning. No calming, no necklace coming off. "Can you take it off? It won't...let me..." he asked.

The female hunter had her eyes glued to the peep hole, jumpy whenever a car drove past and she wondered why? Von she could sense that Von was feeding off of fear and frustration and she slowly turned her head back to look at the red head before her head snapped back to the peep hole in fear that she'd miss something heading their way.

_I fucking hate this shit. I want this over and done with and then I can burn Kayden...burn Kayden...I shot Kayden. I fucking killed him! Twice! Breathe. Breathe. TWICE! I'm a killer!_

Alex moved to the floor and she was breathing hysterically. Whatever was going on she fucking hated it. Why wasn't Dean reacting to it? Didn't he feel it? Impending doom and that they could be invaded, the blockades breached and them being eaten alive? ALIVE! EATEN ALIVE! Alex didn't want to go out like that. In the moment she felt like she was asthmatic.

_I'm going to die, I killed Kayden and I almost died when I was alone with him and I deserve it! I killed so many people! I'm doing what Noah said I was doing! No. No I'm not. Breathe fucker. Breathe. I just need to breathe and calm down._

"Was that so hard?" Dean gave him one final glare and gripped the amulet in his fist, yanking it off without much effort on his part. It was kind of funny how something so small could prevent King Bitchy from getting what he wanted. And when he turned around he found Alex nearly curled up on he floor he gave her a look like an alien was bursting out of her stomach or maybe closer to her being an alien.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Alex get the hell up." He went to the window and peeked out, a few people were starting to wonder around his money was on zombies but he couldn't be sure. The room was becoming a hub of overwhelming unnatural energy and Von was at the centre of it. That darker part of her couldn't help but enjoy Alex's sudden onset of fear, the impending doom of knowing when death was coming. Today would not be Alex's day to die but Alex didn't know that.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alex yelled back, glaring at him and she froze when she looked up at him as he stared out the window. "Zombies?"

_Get up! I'm a mother fucking hunter and half demon, I am not fucking dying anytime soon and damn it definitely not by zombies!_

Standing up she hardened her face, exhaling and her eyes ticked over to Von. She had to keep thinking that, it would help her and she undid the safety on both of her guns as she went back to the peep hole and looked out. There were some people, a tad on the pale side roaming towards the motel looking through parked cars and ignoring those walking about after looking at them thoroughly.

"They'll search everywhere else before they actually reach our room," Sam said, glad that the necklace was off of him.

He felt normal, actually normal, yeah he could be free of the anger but with it being taken away from him he felt like he was about to play a huge game of dog chases cat. Sam wanted to let them come to him so then he could tear them up, he had all that built inside him. Now it was time to let it all out. He couldn't help but feed it down the connection to Von so she could get a taste of it. Mate's needed to share.

The walls groaned and Von's closed lids fluttered, pleased by what Sam was giving her. For now it would be enough to stave off her want to tangle her limbs with Sam's, not so much in sex as the basic need for something rough but sensual, something that would let her feel. She wanted to keep it all for herself but she used it instead to power the spell along with her own energy that was being spread as thin as she could spare. Taking in a deep breath she extended her hands upwards, cupping her palms, ending the second verse and beginning the third of the spell, the last and the longest to recite.

"This motel ain't exactly big Sam, it won't take them long." Dean was holding his gun in his hand, having the curtain pulled back a sparse couple of inches to see out of with his other. Every minute there was more of them and they weren't coming from any one spot either, left, right, centre, they were ass deep in zombies.

"Alex do you think you can use some of your-to fend them off outside?" Sam asked.

A grin spread across her face as she moved him aside and stood by Dean. Placing her guns in her pants she closed her hands before opening them sharply, her eyes swirled with blue like the depths of some great black hole. Ten zombies fell down crying out as their legs splintered and the rest of their bodies began to break. Others moved around them and that only caused for her to flip a car onto a good group along the road that was closing in on the parking lot to the motel to head to the first room farthest from them.

The fire from the lighter in the car was of use as she spread that onto a few more but there were too many. Alex tried and her hands shook as she pressed them against the wall. Her teeth clenched. "Die you fuckers."

Sam moved over by Von and knelt beside her, his hand pressing against her back to give her more, he sensed the need for touch. Touch helped more power to flow between them and he gasped, his eyes becoming amber and dilating from the contact. His body pressed to her back, chest to back and he breathed in synchronization with her. His energy that had been built up flowing through him to Von to use.

Von's eyes snapped open, the forest green of her orbs gone with the ethereal glow of amethyst flecked with silver taking its place. But she could not see this place, could not focus her eyes on anything, she could only feel and hear. Her heart pounded like a war drum, so hard it hurt and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop the words spilling from her mouth, or how mercilessly she siphoned Sam's energy from his body.

Dean was watching the action outside when two bullet holes appeared without warning in the glass of the window he was looking out of. "One of them has a goddamn rifle," Dean announced and his shoulders shrugged up around his ears when a third shot went off, "and I think he might know where we are."

"Well then," Alex paused, removing her Micro Uzi and she fired without aiming, directing the bullets with her abilities as her finger stayed on the trigger into ones that had the brains to carry guns. "Lock and load Winchester."

The tall hunter connected to Von his body weight was against hers and his chin rested on her shoulder, mouth next to her ear and he breathed. Felt the energy draining out of him, the one that had built up and now she was taking his own energy the kind that was him being a werewolf. The kind that was him being a human as well. She was taking everything. "Finish...hurry..." he growled softly his body slumped against hers and yet she held upright while Sam tried to remain conscious, if she wasn't careful she'd make him black out. It wouldn't kill him, might have if he was still human, but he'd be useless if they had to fight.

The rest of the window was smashed out and Dean took point on the left side, so far it was easy pickings. Soon enough however the B movie horde was showing up and Dean started conserving ammo for those that were venturing too close to the fort. Like a wrecking ball Von's heart crashed against her ribs, and then it started to skip around erratically unable to keep up with its own rhythm. It happened when she felt Sam's energy begin to dwindle. She gulped down air as the words broke past her lips faster than she could think. The minutes went by until Von could no longer hear the gunshots, only Sam's breathing coming less and less.

The accumulation of the spell reached its climax and was set loose, blowing past the hunters and out into the parking and picking up speed as it swept over the town. Instantaneously the zombies dropped, returning to their natural state of death. Von braced one hand on her knee and the other dug into her chest in an effort to control the painful spasms her heart was going through. It was painful enough to paralyze and she found it difficult to breathe without her heart pulling in her chest. She closed her eyes tight and felt that Sam was still conscious, barely. The room was dark with the candles now blown out but Von didn't care much about that.

"S-Sam," her mouth opened and Von wasn't sure she had said anything the word was nearly silent. Her fingers dug harder into her chest and she sucked in a harsh breath that was audible.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut as he rolled off to the side and he groaned, fighting to open them his hand mustered enough strength to grab one of her bloody ones and he gripped it. "I'm here...I'm..." he lost consciousness in a second, his hand still in hers.

Alex slowly stood from her crouched position where she had been firing the gun and she stared out into the parking lot. Dead bodies everywhere. It was going to be one hell of a clean up for the town because she wasn't touching a single body except for Kayden's. He deserved his last wishes that he never got the first time. Turning around to find Sam and Von nearly out for the count she clicked the safety on both guns and let them drop to the floor as she rushed to their sides. Bringing her hands to Von's face cupping it she stared into her eyes. Sam was still alive just trying to recuperate it was Von that she had to keep going.

"Hey, hey stay with me. If you dare close your eyes you are sleeping okay? No dying. You did good you hear me? You did good. No dying, you've got to stay alive for Sam okay? For me and Dean and Bobby. For Sorcha. Okay? Rest," Alex soothed, brushing back some hair.

Dean was rifling through the med kit like a mad man. After he had knelt down and felt Von's heart, making some terribly unfunny joke about how he wasn't trying to grope her, it felt like she was having a heart attack. Breaking the lid off the bottle of Advil in his haste he rushed into the crappy bathroom to get a glass of water. Rushing back out he knelt next to Von who was being held by Alex. Pushing the pills past her lips he instructed her to drink the water and swallow them down. She managed and they waited an agonizing couple of minutes until the pills kicked in and calmed her speeding heart.

Von squeezed Sam's hand, upset when he didn't return it until she saw that he was unconscious. She didn't want to rest, she nearly killed herself and if Sam wasn't what he was she would have killed him too. God, she would have killed him. Staring at him unshed tears burned her eyes and she wiggled out of Alex's arms, dropping to the floor and crawling the short distance to Sam. Wrapping her arms around him she tried to lift him up to cradle him but she didn't have the strength so she draped her body over his and tried very hard not to cry.

The red head was exhausted whether she wanted to admit it or not. However in Dean's mind if she was good enough to crawl then she was good enough to get out of here, which is what they needed to do. Let the town bury their own dead, the man that was behind this was long gone by now. Dean knew this because if he were that same guy he wouldn't have stuck around.

After a few minutes of packing up everyone's stuff, Alex paused and glanced over in the corner where Kayden's body was. "Dean...we have to..." she stopped, "If not here we have to bring him somewhere to burn him. I promised him I would. He deserves it."

Pushing down tears that she knew were creeping up on her she licked her lips and finished zipping up the last bag. Taking a good amount of them she headed out to the Impala and put them into the trunk. Heading back inside to help Dean move Sam into the backseat and help move Von there as well. The last thing was Kayden.

_I'm not leaving him behind and I'm damn well not leaving him as flesh and bones._

It wasn't the first time they had to move a body in the Impala and it wouldn't be the last. Dean knew Alex wouldn't be able to live with her if she didn't go through with her promise to Kayden, and Dean wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had been a cold hearted bastard and prevented her from keeping that promise. They had put Sam behind shotgun and Von was curled protectively up against him in the middle. That left the seat behind the driver open for Kayden's body. They wrapped him up in the bed sheets and drove for miles until they found a secluded spot where they could give him the funeral he deserved. Sam and Von were left in the car while Dean helped Alex find enough wood to build a pyre after they set Kayden's body down in a small clearing.

Standing there she flicked on her lighter to a stick and touched it to parts of the pyre before laying it down fully upon it. Alex stared at him amazed that she wasn't falling over or crying. She was sad inside but this was the right thing to do. Her mind flashed back to the pyre back at that warehouse with Trevor. Then burning Noah after killing him. Why did it seem she was beginning to get the ones she loved killed or the one killing them personally? Why did it seem she was the one burning them lately?

"Dean...I don't want you to die in this job...I'm tired of burning people I love on pyres," Alex said.

_'He was a rag doll in her arms, jade orbs lifeless, apathetic, and unseeing. When Alex's tears decorated his cheeks like dew drops he did not blink, or smile and wipe them away, telling her everything would be fine and holding her close. Nor did any jokes pass his pouty lips to make her laugh away her sorrow to make him smile to see her smile. His eyes only stared past Alex to the sky above, reflecting everything in them like glass.'_

She stepped closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest as she continued to watch.

_'"I love you Alex...despite the situation we are in, the choice we made that resulted in constant hiding and fighting...I love you. And we might not be able to have that white picket fence, 2.5 kids and dog named Charlie like everyone else. You might never get a chance to meet my family and they accept you like normal people. No wedding. No little replicas of us. Are you sure you are ready? Ready to dive bomb further into this relationship we have created?" Kayden asked as he looked down at her from above._

They had been fooling around kissing, feeling up, removing items until they were in their undergarments and Alex hadn't said to stop, but instead whispered that she was ready. Simply ready to have him as her first time. He had pulled away and up to talk about this. Alex smiled sadly and yet softly. She nodded and raised her body up, connecting her lips to his.'

She scrunched her face up and turned it away into Dean's chest fully, tears beginning to wrack her body as she hugged him tighter. Alex hated losing Kayden again, this time it was different she had the chance to say goodbye compared to then. An attack a few seconds after that had happened, not enough time to react, not enough time to reach for a gun or the holy water or something to protect them and get away. They were vulnerable. How they had gotten past the barriers in their room was beyond them but from what she could tell one of the people there wasn't a demon.

Removing her from Dean so she didn't soak his shirt she used her jacket to wipe away the water works coming from her eyes. The body was gone by then, she had taken a few water bottles they had in the car and doused the rest of the flames. Heading back to the car with Dean she stopped short of coming closer to it. "Thank you Dean."


	191. Chapter 191

Dean nodded and kissed Alex on the top of her head, he didn't want to make any promises he couldn't keep so he thought it best not to say anything. He was going to die doing this job, that was just facts and nothing could be done about it the only thing he didn't know was when he would die, again. Climbing back into the Impala he checked the backseat to find that Von had finally succumbed to sleep. To be on the safe side he watched to make sure her chest was rising and falling like it should which to his relief it was.

Sam was still out like a light, head resting partially on Von's chest and the crook of her arm where she had her arms wrapped around him to shield him with her fragile body. Dean hated to think it but if anyone was going to die first out of the four of them, it was going to be Von…she put and had been put through a lot. And really it was only a matter of time before her mind or her body completely fell apart and there was nothing left. He also hated to think how that would affect Sammy, the day that happened he would be wrecked. Unfortunately, Sam had a pretty lousy track record with girlfriends; they either dumped him, died or were monsters.

Dean roughly pushed any more thoughts following that trend before they continued into reminding him how messed up Sam was after Jessica and then Madison and if Von died how that would really send him over the edge. Then he started to think about whether they should hide out at Bobby's for a while or how he should head to the closest hospital to get Von's heart checked out. Another Seal had been broken and while the spread of the damage had been stopped what was done was done. They were the good guys, so why were they always losing?

888

**December 25th, 2008  
Night Owl Motel: St. George, Utah  
9:00 AM**

Sam wrinkled his nose, his head nuzzled into the pillow and his form was pressed to Von's underneath the blankets in their bed. They hadn't gone too far from where they had been in Maxwell. There was a small hunt with a ghost that was a simple salt and burn nearby and they had ended up in Utah of all places. Nothing but rocks and Mormons. But all in all it wasn't a bad place to stay. He had woken up a day and a half after the spell had been finished with the zombie hunts before they were back on the road, hunting once more. Now it was the day that he dreaded. Christmas.

A soft pleasant and satisfied growl emanated in his chest and he kissed Von's neck. That was when he was whacked by a pillow in the back of the head. He turned his head and glared tiredly at the one who had thrown it to find Alex standing up with a cup of coffee that wafted to his nose. He salivated instantly. "What kind?" he asked throat rough from sleep.

"Freshly ground hazelnut from the gas market down the street. I got cinnamon buns too, so if you want those then you better get your ass out of bed because guess what grumpy wolf? It's Christmas," Alex replied with a smile, turning around in her pajamas she hadn't bothered changing out of when she had run to the place. Hell she had even bought a Santa hat there and was now wearing it.

Finally they had some peace and quiet for a holiday, this was a first. Besides she knew of Sam's dislike for this particular holiday and after all it was more of Dean's idea to celebrate it than it was hers. He made her go out to go present shopping and a damn gas market was good enough for her. Going over to her bed that she shared with Dean she sat down and continued to drink the black coffee. They went kind of fancy and thank god there was no eggnog she hated the shit. But she had made sure to grab some alcohol with her own money stash and a few presents.

The tall hunter removed the blankets from him and ran his hand through his hair. "For once Dean is up before ten in the morning. This is a shocker," he said with a chuckle, standing up and moving to the coffee cups and grabbed one for him and one for Von as he headed back to the bed only to find on his way there some things that he hadn't seen since last year when he and Dean had their little Christmas fiasco after the Pagan god hunt. Football game...eggnog...a fingernail missing and some blood. Good times. Sad memory though considering that was the time they thought that was the last Christmas they would have together ever.

Christmas. One more holiday Von hated and tried to avoid like the plague at all costs. She was literally tempted to kill Alex for luring Sam away from the bed with coffee and in turn waking her up none too gently when he had been whacked with the pillow. Von wished the day would go away and she would stay in bed all day to make that happen. The smell of coffee did nothing for her as she disliked the putrid brew and the only thing that would make this day somewhat bearable would be eggnog and rum, which she had a feeling wasn't on the offering table.

To be honest she wasn't going to waste her time and energy opening her eyes to check. The hope of falling asleep without anyone the wiser was dashed, she knew that Sam knew that she was awake enough to be aware, a fact she tried to hide by retreating under the covers. Coffee would not work as bait on her, even with the delicious flavor of hazelnut added to it. So she tried to ignore Sam and the bubble of Christmas cheer she found herself trapped in.

Dean had been decorating, well, as best as his decorating skills would allow. Which consisted of some green and red garland he had ripped off a tree a few houses down and a cheap foil wreath that fluttered when the heat came on below it. He was proud of himself and kicked back on the bed with a gooey cinnamon roll in one hand and his black coffee in the other. Alex really should have let Sam sleep in instead of wanting to share the joy of the season by whacking him in the head with a pillow. Or maybe she did it because he had started to make happy noises from being in bed with Von. Questions that would never be answered as Sam rose to the beckon of girly coffee, and Von tried to become invisible under the blankets. Dean's attention went back to the delicious pastry in his hand and he began to eat.

"I happen to dislike Christmas as much as Von does perhaps even more," Sam commented, going back into bed. "Did you have to wake me up with the pillow?"

Alex stared at him as she took another gulp of her coffee, "Yes. I don't need to be hearing animal sounds like I'm watching Animal Planet okay. Besides you think you got it bad? Try having your brother. Dean. Your blood ass brother waking me up earlier than I am waking you up. It's not easy to fall back asleep with the man."

_Especially when he's kissing my skin and making it feel like fireworks are going off._

"Von if you don't want coffee I got your favorite kind of liquor, just look behind you on the nightstand," Alex added.

Sam chuckled and shook his head; he should have known that Alex would get Von a gift to get her ass out of bed. Then again she had a feeling that Dean was behind that too, after all he knew the red head just as well as the rest of them. He groaned as he sipped the coffee, glad to find that they had added his required amount of additives to make it taste good compared to the black tar that Alex and Dean loved to drink. His eyes fluttered around the room the more he became aware of the world and he found garland, a wreath and a corner of his mouth turned down. He hated Christmas for a reason. It was when he found out what his Dad really did and why he was never there.

The things that went bump in the night were no longer hidden to his knowledge. Sam looked over at Von as she managed to get out to get her wake up brew that was wrapped in a nice glass bottle and a label that could only call out to her as heaven. "Don't worry, I'll sneak out and get some eggnog and rum come lunch time," Sam said before he turned his attention to Dean. "So I'm assuming that this isn't the end of the torture."

Remembering the last time she imbibed alcohol she returned the bottle to the nightstand with the seal unbroken. Then she crawled back under the sheets while they were still warm and planned on not moving again unless she had to.

If they were going to piss the day away in celebration she didn't want any part of it. Besides, she was supposed to take it easy, doctor's orders, yeah it had been Dean to take her to the hospital despite his inherent hate of such facilities. After all he knew that heart conditions were nothing to laugh at, though he had laughed at his when he had ten thousand volts surge through him leaving his heart in less than poor shape.  
_  
"I'm going to die Sammy an' there's nothin' you can do about it."_

And there wouldn't have been if Sam hadn't looked under every stone and then some. Dean didn't know why he was dragging himself down memory lane, all that mattered was that they had gotten Von checked out, they had done it as soon as possible so Alex stayed with Sam while he was still out of it. Von wasn't going to die anytime soon from it but her heart had taken a beating. For Von it was one more thing she wanted to keep from Sam, after all it wasn't severe enough to really affect her, the doctor wouldn't even prescribe her medication.

"Of course it's not the end," Dean sipped his coffee and sucked the icing and cinnamon off his thumb, "we've got all kinds of holiday cheer planned, don't we Alex?" Dean grinned cockily.

Alex rolled her eyes to land on Dean. He may have woken her up in a way that made her want to jump him, given her coffee, given her breakfast and no doubt given her a present that she had yet to find out what it was...but he was so not forgiven for waking her up in general how early he did. "We do? I thought this was it...because then that would mean that I could go back to sleep just like they want to," she said her voice carrying something akin to the verge and yet curiosity with a hint of cautiousness.

"Actually that was it, I was hoping you would have come up with something, an' if you got the same kind of coffee as me then there's no way you're going back to bed anytime soon." Dean almost sounded regretful, sleep would have been nice, but this was just as nice. It was Christmas, how could it not be? "I'm surrounded by Grinch's," Dean lamented with a roll of his eyes.

"Well then what do you propose? Snowball fights? I mean there isn't much we can do," Alex said, before a light bulb came over her head and she set her coffee down, running over to the bathroom, the fluff on the hat bouncing as she ran.

Sam watched her and chuckled, watching her bend over he averted his eyes to where Von was and he came closer to her, setting his own coffee to the side and wrapping his arms around the red head as he slid under the covers. He smiled, glad that he had contact, skin-to-skin contact despite some clothing items. His ears picked up Alex coming back in after the sound of cabinets shut...the crinkle of wrapping paper.

"I suck at wrapping presents, but hey I figured it's the only way I'm going to get into the spirit of Christmas. Here you go Dean," the female hunter said handing over a wrapped couple of gifts with a sly smile, "And here you go you two," she finished, coming around and setting the wrapped packages in between what little room there was before she went back to her spot on the bed and grabbed her coffee for another long gulp.

Sam kept one arm wrapped around Von as he grabbed the one that said Sam on it in a Sharpie marker and began to open it. Getting there he found underneath the wrappings a piece of motel stationary that said 'One free hair trim by Alex Tatiani or Von MacKinnon'. He veered his eyes over to her and smiled, she knew he needed to cut his a hair and he had noticed himself he needed to. Just a bit. Not too much. The other item was a dog toy; a tugging rope to be precise and he furrowed his brows.

_No matter how much I want to glare at Alex and tell her off...for some reason I really want to play with this._

Von rolled over with a sigh, getting any rest was going to be an uphill battle. Now that she faced Sam, placing her fingertips lightly on his arm that was still wrapped under her. She eyed his presents and might have laughed at the dog rope if she was in a better mood. It was mint flavored, guaranteed to improve bad breath while it cleaned your dog's teeth.

_How thoughtful_.

Von was almost dreading what Alex had gotten her as a gift, aside from the booze, which was probably a joint effort of her and Dean. With a resigned sigh she curled her hand over the blanket and tore at her present with her nails, peeling off strips until the item was revealed. A large bag of assorted candy, all of Von's favorites along with a note. After reading the note Von shifted the bag and saw a smaller one inside filled with white mints.

_I guess Alex wants me to spread some Christmas cheer to Sam..._

It also mentioned something about taking a walk with Sam, something neither of them had done together in a long time. Dean opened his presents with gusto, eager to find what he had received. Raising his brows he let out a laugh and held up the items, "Really?" he asked the female brunette.

The grin met him and her eyes ghosted black and blue before sliding back to normal. "Really," Alex replied, nodding at the porn magazines, tabs flipped down by her personally when she had the time to herself in the bathroom to wrap. Crawling towards him when her coffee was finished and she set it aside, she placed her mouth to his ear and whispered, "There are some things I've marked in there...that I have many plans on doing together..." a nibble of his ear she hummed happily as she moved back and wiggled her brows.

As for the other thing, it was a box of condoms that helped make sex more pleasurable. Something about heating up and cooling down or whatever. She had seen it and basically grabbed it. Sam looked over at what Von got and he raised his brows, "Candy. Nice," he said, before he leaned over himself and reached underneath the bed they were on, "I couldn't help myself either knowing that I might wind up receiving gifts. Merry Christmas." He flung a wrapped present to Alex and then Dean before handing over Von's with a smile, kissing her on the lips as he whispered the greeting once more.

"Mm, you're awesome," Dean smirked, knowing there would be no complaints coming from him when he had to study those books.

They were definitely stocked up on condoms now as that was what Dean had gotten Alex, but not the tingle ones like she had bought for him. Instead he picked up the flavored ones, it was kind of a joke but considering she had bought him skin mags and dog eared pages she was interested in he would have to see where it led. Dean tossed his presents for Sam and Von over to them at the same time Sam had air delivered his gifts. He ripped open the newspaper wrapping to find two chocolate bars and some styling mousse, "Thanks Sammy."

Von opened her present from Dean first, wanting to save Sam's for last and found a whetting stone. Which was perfect since her weapon of choice was always a knife of some sort. Opening the packaging on Sam's carefully she could feel Sam's blue-green eyes on her. He was always so neat and tidy, compared to Dean's that was the brown paper bag wrapped around the item that it came in Sam had somehow found some tape and newspaper to take the time to carefully wrap his gifts.

She held the item in her hands in silent surprise, expecting some gas station trinket or food item. Instead the newspaper and swab of stretched cotton balls cradled a small silver pendant shaped like a tree with a pentagram on the front of it. Not anywhere close to something you would get at a gas station. Which made Von realize that Sam had been carrying it on him for a long time because when else had he ever had the chance to go jewelry shopping?

Picking it up she brushed her thumb over it, "It's beautiful," she said.

Von's heart fluttered and she blinked, not only was she overwhelmed but now she felt guilty. She never thought about getting anything for anyone for Christmas, the holiday had been the last thing on her mind. Even Sam who disliked the holiday bought everyone presents; she was the only one who hadn't.

_I didn't get anyone anything,_ she thought as she absentmindedly fingered the pendant.

Sam waited for Von's reaction before he opened up Dean's present. "You like it? I've been holding on to it for a long time. Long time meaning that time we helped out our old high school. Don't ask how but I managed to slip out and I wanted to get you something and I didn't know when to give it to you what with all the chaos that had been going on since then. Now seemed like a more perfect time than ever," he whispered to her, smiling as he stared into her green orbs.

Alex on the other hand, when she opened up Dean's present finding flavored condoms she immediately stared at him ready to protest but then she remembered that he did give her coffee and cinnamon buns regardless of them also being for everyone else...and she was looking forward to the sex...so it wasn't a huge loss. Sex was good. Especially with Dean. She brought her eyes up and grinned at him as she held it up and read the box. "Mixed flavors to tantalize your taste buds for your ultimate sexual experience."

_Hm...it has strawberry flavor in this...I've always loved strawberries._

Placing it down on the bed she opened up Sam's neatly wrapped present to find duct tape, gummy bears and lo and behold...her own skin mags. "Sammy, you shouldn't have. Why the duct tape though?" she asked confused.

Sam reared his head around and he smiled wide, "For those moments when I want you to shut up."

She flipped him off at his comment with a sarcastic fake laugh before her eyes landed on Dean's items he had received. "Great you got him more shit to put into his hair. Just what I need on my hands," she commented.

"You could put your hands somewhere else," Dean suggested smugly with a wiggle of his brows. He got out of the bed and stretched with a groan, his back popping into place and he shuffled off to the bathroom to take a leak.

Von shook her head at Dean but smiled at Sam, no matter what and in the end he was always so sweet, "I love it," she whispered back and pushed herself up a little to give him a kiss on the lips. "I didn't get you anything." It was easy to see she felt bad about it, thinking it made her selfish when everyone else had been thoughtful.

"I don't want anything...honestly. I've got you, a coupon for a haircut and a dog toy. What more can a man like me need?" Sam said, smiling wider as he leaned in and began to kiss her, really kiss her and he groaned happily as he rolled her onto her back and kissed her softly, nothing sexual but just the kiss. Soft, gentle, sensual to make her really drown in it.

_I'm me. Just because I can turn furry doesn't mean that I've lost who I am._

He heard the door open to the motel room, knowing that Alex had done it. Probably going to get something from the Impala and that was where he was wrong. When cold and icy met his bare back and he moaned in annoyance but he smiled all the same. "Oh Tatiani you better say your prayers for that," Sam said.

"Well it was either this or I go and have sex in the bathroom with Dean but I know how _sensitive_ your precious ears are now. Besides this is way more fun," Alex replied with a laugh as she gathered another snowball and about to toss it at Sam however screamed when she was met with a body crashing into hers and entering a big pile of snow from the plow that did the parking lot. "F-f-fuck Sam! I-i-t-t's f-f-fucking f-f-freezing!"

The male laughed and got up like lightning. "Yeah well now you know how it feels."

"Oh you better say _your_ god damn fucking prayers W-w-Winchester!" Alex was out of the pile and was on his back when he walked away from her and she was piggy backing him, a nice chunk of snow shoved down his long pants before hand and he was dancing. "Ride em' cowboy!" she laughed.

Von stared wide-eyed in alarm; blankets huddled around her to shield her from the blast of cold air that entered the room. "What the hell?" came Dean's voice as he emerged from the bathroom to stare in outright confusion at Sam wiggling and bucking like he had a squirrel in his sweat pants.

When he turned to Von for an explanation a mound of blankets shrugged up around her as she shrugged. She was at a loss, "Alex started it," as if that explained everything and it seemed to as Dean nodded.

Alex was still riding Sam when he came bouncing back into the room making excited gasps now that most of the snow was melting and running down his long legs. Von had time to see the snowballs in Alex's hand and slide off the bed for cover, Dean however got one in the chest and narrowly missed the one that came flying at his head. The red head peeked over the edge of the bed as Dean picked up the scraps of snow and clustered them into a new ball and whipped it back at Alex. But because of Sam insistently wiggling around it hit him instead, Dean shrugged helplessly when Sam looked at him.

"Hey, I was trying to get her off man, not my fault your dancing around like some rodent's making nice with your junk."

Alex giggled and attacked Dean again with another snowball right in the face when he was busy talking to Sam. "GOOOOAAALLLL!" she announced, one arm raised in triumph and screamed when Sam leaned backwards causing her to drop to the floor, the rest of the snowballs beside her and one underneath her and she wriggled on the floor as she stood up and off of them.

Sam finished getting used to the cold down his pants and he turned to face Alex after he scooped up some of the fallen snow and he opened the top of her shirt and put some of it down there. A scream and her dancing even more than he did she was shaking her upper half as she reached for her shirt and flapped it out to get it from there. Dean spat the snow out that got in his mouth and wiped a hand down his face to get rid of the rest. He grinned wickedly when Sam shoved snow down Alex's top and as she danced around he picked up a snowball and pegged her in the ass with it.

Hearing laughter come from behind him he kept his head straight but side glanced to the origin of the giggling. Von was still hiding in the blankets, watching the show. "I don't think so Red," he stalked over to her as she wrapped the blankets tighter around herself to keep him from pulling them off. However, instead of screwing around with the blankets he picked her up, bedspread and all.

"Dean," came her muffled protest and her pale legs kicked free of the blankets, pedaling like she was trying to swim out of his grip.

Dean shook his head even though Von couldn't see it. "Nuh-uh, no safe zones," he laughed when Alex was getting the last of the snow out of her shirt.

Alex sighed and when she headed towards Sam, ducking at his arms and sliding on her knees as she pants'd him, pulling them down to his ankles and leaving him in his boxers. Rolling away and towards Dean she was going to save Von only because she had payback to give Dean. Grabbing some snow on her way she whacked Dean on the back of the head with it. Arms wrapping around her waist from behind and lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed where she bounced up and down heavily before being whacked with a pillow and she laughed and screamed.

"SAM!" she exclaimed as she grabbed it and removed it from her face to find Sam moving away from her and Dean now in Sam's place. "I'm a Christmas Angel I swear. Can't you see my wings? Besides I'm Santa," she said hinting to her hat. "And if you don't be nice I'll give you a big fat load of coal."

_Now would be a good time to run._

He saw something all right.

_A bit nippy are we_?

"Sorry I'm a naughty kind of guy, you'll have to make due with that Santa." The hunter adjusted his grip on Von who had for the time being given up on getting loose, for now she was his prisoner of war. Sam was a little too quiet and when he turned around he pivoted just so putting Von between him and the snowball.

It hit her blanket-covered backside but it was enough to get her legs kicking around again. "What is going on?" Her whole body flailed blindly and she heard someone laugh at the spectacle she was making.

Getting her hand free from the cocoon of blankets she felt around until she realized she was touching Dean's ass. Blushing profusely her hand started to retreat but then she started to pull and jerk the waistband of his jeans while her legs kicked wildly with the plan of knocking him off balance somehow. "Whoa!" Dean exclaimed when he felt Von's hand on his ass and he made to readjust her when she started to pull up. The belt stopped her attempt at denim wedgy, which Dean was more than thankful for. "Calm down back there, you saw the snow drift outside," he threatened.

He had expected her to go quiet but she grumbled and argued in a muffled riot, slapping his ass and thigh in frustration until she started to get the idea to dig her fingers into the back of his thigh. Shrugging helplessly after his leg almost buckled he made a mad dash to the opened door before Sam could stop him.

Sam was about to follow Dean but stopped when something sticky hit his back and stuck. "That is so gross! It's not falling off!" Alex yelled as she licked her fingers.

She had grabbed the nearest thing and it had happened to be the cinnamon bun and Sam reached trying to get it and not succeeding. He turned and he growled while shaking his head with a grin on his face as he pulled on the mattress making her lose her balance before he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him. A fireman's carry before he turned around to find Dean coming back into the room and Von was struggling in the sheet outside in the snow. Handing over the brunette misfit to the hunter he changed opponents and went outside to Von as he lifted her up and out, holding her in his arms and walking back inside only to stop and look up.

_Mistletoe...huh..._

Smiling he kissed her, setting her legs down so she could stand. "Mm...You're cold..." he groaned, his arms wrapping around her more and pressing her to his body.

Shivering Von wanted to soak up Sam's warmth any way she could. His lips were warm and soft and she began to kiss them greedily before she came to herself and pulled away but by that time her arms had moved up from where they were between them. Her fingertips were at his cheekbones and then up through his hair to play in the brunette strands. Shivering again she hugged herself to him with a soft moan.

Furrowing her brow at the sound of something dropping she noticed a cinnamon bun behind Sam. Where the hell had it come from? Moving one hand to his back she felt the sticky trail of icing and ran her finger up it to collect some. Bringing it between her and Sam she looked up at Sam for an explanation.

"You're chucking pastries now?" Dean hitched his thumb over to the poor cinnamon bun on the ground by the door and raised a brow at Alex. The elder Winchester rolled his eyes. "If you two are going to make out close the damn door and stop letting the cold in."

"Would you have me any other way Winchester?" Alex asked batting her eyes as she continued to lick her fingers free of icing. "And agreed on the shutting the door, I'm so fucking cold that everyone can see my tits."

Sam rolled his eyes at her and walked with Von inside, shutting the door. "Better than being cold down under."

"Now you see...I didn't need to know that. That implies that you have a boner and the cold made it stand up at eye level. Please if you wish to continue this at least do it in an environment where I am not inhabiting."

Going to his duffel he avoided the melted snow on the floor as he did so, firstly grabbing some towels from the bathroom before he began to actually dig through to get some clothes. He had caught what it was said on the note that Von had received from Alex and damn it he was going to take that walk with Von. It had been a long time since they had really had alone time where there was nothing supernatural involved. Just peace and quiet and them talking or even basking in silence. Just them. That's all he needed as a present from Von for Christmas.

"Going somewhere?" Alex asked, swishing her legs underneath her and sitting on her feet on the bed, her hands coming forward for her to lean on them eagerly, her eyes flicking to Dean and wiggling suggestively to him as well as Sam and Von.

"I was hoping...if Von didn't mind...to go for a walk. Maybe get that eggnog and rum you missed on your trip this morning."

Von nodded, having wrapped her arms around her shivering body and was now on the search for proper clothes. With others in the room she moved to the bathroom to get changed, putting on jeans that were less worn than the rest and a black shirt. A dark grey sweater went on over that and when she emerged she pulled on a pair of wool socks and then laced up her boots. A walk would be nice, the fresh air while cold would do her good and some quiet alone time with Sam would do her better.

_We haven't been on a walk in a very long time_.

She rolled her eyes at Alex who was still making suggestive faces and Dean wasn't helping as he was grinning along with her. There weren't any doubts in Von's mind what they would be up to while Sam and her were gone.

"You two have fun and be safe," Alex said to them as they exited, her hands going to her shirt she lifted up and laid down on her stomach on the bed. A sight to see no doubt, Santa hat, hair cascading down her back and a little off to the side, a skin mag in front of her as she observed with considering expressions the one that Sam had given her, not to mention the pajama bottoms and white socks. Kicking her feet back and forth she puckered her lips out and flipped the page. "Oh now that looks very interesting, they most definitely are naughty. Making a mental list," she said, looking up at Dean and grinning slyly, biting her bottom lip.

"You think you can multi-task?" Dean was already in his boxers and fast approaching the naughty Santa on the bed. "'Cause I'm about five seconds away from occupying your time." He took the magazine from her and tossed it onto the nightstand, pressing his lips against hers as he brought his body close to hers.


	192. Chapter 192

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Sam held Von's hand the moment they were outside; she could keep one in her coat while he warmed up the other one in his grasp. "I'm really glad you liked the present I gave you," he said, his breath coming out as a cloud as they walked through the parking lot. "It wasn't too easy to find something, I was trying to find the right thing but then I found that and I couldn't not buy it."

_I sound like some boyfriend giving his girlfriend a piece of jewelry. Well...a normal boyfriend. Hell, I should be used to this after Jessica but I'm still not. After all I still have the engagement ring, it never really disappeared. Would that be the next thing I give to Von? No. A life of marriage doesn't feel like me anymore and isn't Von either. That life was left behind the moment those things forced us into the life we live in now._

He was thinking too much as always, he had been silent as always. Himself once more and nervous but at the same time wanting to ravish Von like any normal red-blooded male. Sam had one time of the year, one and it turned out to be Christmas to forget everything of his life that made it horrible. The future events to come and what was going on currently that he couldn't bear. For instance, Von wanting to die because of how things were going on finding out who she was.

_Mind away from that, we moved on from that...hopefully. It's Christmas. I need to think of something happy and that is being with Von and how much I love her._

Opening his mouth he breathed out, really wanting to talk. Damn him for being the same Sam Winchester that still couldn't find the courage to talk to a beautiful woman despite him having done it many times already and him being in a relationship with her. Closing it he felt stupid for keeping it open like some dragonfly net in winter.

"It's perfect," she smiled up at him and rested her chin back on her green scarf.

Von watched her breath pour out in a vaporous cloud, focusing on the things around her and not on the emotions she was receiving inklings on from Sam. She lightly squeezed his hand and her green orbs met his blue-green. He didn't have to search for a topic to talk about. Von was content with this comfortable silence, something they had not had in what felt like a long time.

_Relax Sam, it will make me feel better and help me to forget..._

888

"Mm," Alex moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of his chest flush against hers, she pulled her mouth back slightly. "The question is Dean which condoms are we going to use?"

_Even though I really don't need condoms but eh, they have magical powers at this point._

"And..." she drew out as she pressed her hands to his chest to pull back, leaning to the side to get one of his own magazines she had given him, flipping over to the first dog ear. "We have things we can try. Christmas is all about trying out your new toys," she grinned, one hand trailing down his abs and to his boxers, playing with the waistband.

Dean grinned like a cannibalistic Cheshire cat and grabbed Alex's legs hoisting them on either side of him and knocking her on her back. He still had his hands on her thighs gripping them but not painfully and one of his hands slid under the baggy pajama bottoms to feel her skin, rolling it up as his arm went up till it got to a point it wouldn't go any further. But Dean already had his hand where he wanted it, the part where her leg started to curve out to form her ass.

His fingers brushed the inner part of it, teasingly close to more sensitive treasures. Then he dropped his head down and flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, tasting the sensitive point. Dean continued to flick his tongue until his mouth enveloped the swell of her breast.

Alex's stomach sucked in and she arched slightly into his mouth. Her mouth open as a gasp escaped from his touch, his hands alone drove her off the edge and the force...the force and gripping it was like some form of a wet dream...not to mention his mouth...his fucking mouth. Her hands fisted in the sheets forgetting the magazine as her eyes stared at the ceiling feeling the sensations.

"Fuck..." she breathed, it hitching when he rolled more of his tongue along her breast and his fingers teasing her skin underneath her pajama bottoms. Heat rolled down to her core and her stomach tightened again.

Dean smiled, his teeth pressing against Alex's tender skin; he could do this for hours. He laid a trail of kisses down her side along her ribs, gripping her bare ass with his one hand while the other pulled her even closer. Then that same hand pulled at the waistband of Alex's pajama bottoms and as he pulled down his mouth was soon to follow. Freeing her legs he kissed the top of her thigh, stopping at her knee then going back up, pressing his warm lips to her inner thigh repeatedly. Grinning he snaked his tongue under Alex's panties to lick the sensitive space in between where her leg ended and the mound of her pussy began. He continued this until Alex started to shiver with the sensation of it, then he pulled away and planted a kiss on her bellybutton.

Alex had her eyes closed unsure if she could even open them again from his nearness but never fully making it to the actual marker. It was still enough to make her lose her bearings and she slowly opened her lids, swallowing and staring down at him. "Fucking tease," she shook her head at him and gave a sultry smile.

Her left hand removing itself from the sheets and moved to where his hand was on her ass. Over the back of his hand and she sighed, her stomach tightening when Dean kissed her bellybutton again. Allowing her body to shiver slightly, her socked foot that was still a little wet from being dropped in the snow slid up his hip and to his lower back, playing with the edge of his boxers before sliding down again.

Dean groaned and a surprised gasp escaped him when the cold wet socked foot of Alex ran up his back. Backing off he grabbed her feet, and tore the offending socks off of them, leaving one along to tickle the sole of the other.

Alex laughed, kicking her foot out but Dean had it in his hand and was tickling it and she wriggled as she laughed heavily. Her eyes landing on him and she sat up, hands on his chest and pushing him back as she managed to straddle him. Hands holding his hands by his head she came down from her laughing and she was breathing hard as she smiled down at him. Shaking her head she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "No tickling. You'll ruin the mood." Just as she said that her hands quickly went to his sides and began to tickle him back. Pay back.

"Mood?" he gazed up at her devilishly, unaffected by her tickling techniques but he laughed all the same at how hard she tried. Taking her hands away he pulled her closer and bruised his lips against hers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His fingers tickled up her sides and he groaned when she wiggled against him. Dean's left hand snaked under Alex's underwear and past the curve of her ass, fingers teasing between the cheeks but not venturing to the delicate folds. No, first he had to tease her and mercilessly, pay back for getting him in the face with a snowball.

"You damn well do," she said before she wiggled and her hands went to the sheets by his head, pressing into them she stared into his eyes, mouth open as he teased her again.

Alex began to slowly rock against him, knowing what he was playing at but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. He already knew that though. She could feel him through his boxers and her panties and she grinned down at Dean as she continued to move against. A shiver rippled down her spine and she moaned slightly.

_Ladies and gentlemen start your engines._

Dean grabbed the back of Alex's neck and pulled her down, lips crashing against hers in a throaty groan. Deepening the kiss he stroked one finger between the folds and knowing she would hold the ravenous kissing position he took his hands and removed her panties dragging his fingers upwards across her ass. Running up her sides he massaged her breasts and then cupped the back of her head while his other hand went between her legs. Rubbing the heated mound he slipped two fingers between the folds and stroked gently, inching closer to her core bit by bit.

She moaned, long, loud and she found the only place for her hands were his hair and his chest as he worked her. Alex was melting at his force and his teasing yet she didn't mind that he was doing this to her anymore. She was going to let him take her however much he wanted to even if it meant she had be tortured from what she had done to Dean. Her chest pressed into his and her mouth separated from his as her eyes were closed, "Uhnnnnha!"

Snaking his tongue inside her mouth he slipped two fingers inside her at the same time and went up to his knuckles. Stroking her insides Dean would pull his fingers out to the first knuckle and then slide them back in to the third, working her till she started getting nice and wet.

"MMMMmmmmm!"

Alex tried to pull her lower half away from the hunter, but she wanted to be closer to his hand. It felt good and a lot of the body's reaction was to move from what felt amazing. She never really understood that either. Her hands gripped his biceps and then her fingers released, splayed out as she moaned more into his mouth, love his taste and what he was doing to her. Her stomach was rolling around and tightening and each time it sent a shock wave of pleasure to her core and Dean kept hitting the mark slow and steady and deep.

_Fucking hell!_

888

Von leaned in closer to Sam as they walked, her hand still in his much warmer and larger hand. He had calmed down some but there was still the lingering tension in his body, which happened whenever he was over thinking or worrying over something. Which was why most of the time Sam was always tense because he was always thinking and worrying. Von couldn't blame him he had been through a lot and lately she had been a big cause of that.

Closing her eyes for a brief second she breathed in the cool morning air, it was crisp and fresh, perhaps too cold and harsh to really be refreshing. It acted more as a reminder that winter had just started not long ago and they had many months to go before they would be greeted by spring again. Von loved spring but also autumn, the transitional seasons, the bringing of life and the passing of it. For her they put a lot into peaceful perspective, when really nothing was peaceful about it, spring for all it's soft notions of bunnies and chicks was one of the most violent times of the year in Mother Nature.

But still the rush of life, of color, it was beautiful and really made you feel at peace and alive if you took the time to really watch and soak it in. In another life if Von had the time she'd be the ultimate tree hugger. With a quiet breath out she looked around her at all the white, some pristine some not. It was funny how one could have a moment of silent reflection of tuning into nature while with another and Von wondered if Sam at all felt the same or was stressing over troubling thoughts.

Sam was relaxing, though everything inside was screaming to not be quelled, he needed the distraction. Just being with Von in the silence and the cold...nature...it was nice and he could just relax. It had always been like that and he remembered back to all the times that he'd go to find her and he'd just know where she was. Sit by her and just not say anything. Neither of them was too eager to break the silence because it was simply nice and calming. He looked over at her when she leaned in closer and he smiled as she looked around. Trudging through the snow together he slowed his steps.

_I want this to last a lifetime._

Noticing the slowness of his stride she followed suite, letting him be the guide and making this last as long as he wanted. She missed times like this, things were so much simpler back then and now every second was near to heartache. If this were a normal relationship with normal people and a normal life Von would be the beloved girlfriend with terminal cancer and only a few months left to live. And this would be one of those precious memories in the making that would make the parting more bitter and painful in the end.

Von stopped walking, tears stinging at her eyes but not yet showing and she wouldn't let them or get close enough to fall. She was sick with this inescapable feeling of dread and it was leaving her world weary and broken. Snow was falling now and Von watched the soft snowflakes drifting carefree in the air like feathers. There had been a time that she could hide her emotions, guard and shield herself from showing others her true colors and from the pain of life. Tick over one domino however and the rest would have to fall.

The moment she stopped walking he knew something was wrong, especially from what he was feeling down the line of their connection. Turning to face her he could see the water collecting there, he stepped closer to her, his forehead resting against hers while his frame bent downward. Hand bringing hers to his lips he kissed her knuckles before his other hand joined hers to theirs between them. "Hey...don't feel like this. Not today. It's hard for me as well but I'm trying. Von...relax...let me wash away your pain..."

Sam brought his lips to hers, floating over soft petals as he kissed her with all the love in his heart. She knew that the more they all kept going with things, the more seals that were breaking, it would begin to really try their souls and minds and who knew if they would wind up making it? Sam didn't want to think about it today or feel all the stuff that was paining him and now Von was falling into the pit he was trying to pull himself out of. He'd no doubt fall back into it tomorrow or even in spots throughout the day and night but he'd try. Von couldn't let it get to her. She was strong, it was just hard. He understood.

"I love you," he pulled away, breathing it out and staring dead into her green eyes. "I love you Von MacKinnon."

Von was trying too; she was trying very hard, drowning as she swam against the current. Then a warm light touched her heart and pulled her up to see while Sam saved her he was struggling not to drown too. Wrapping her arms around Sam in a hard hug Von squeezed with as much strength as she could muster, which wasn't much in her current state. She didn't want to cry but a tear or two slipped out when she pressed her cheek against Sam's chest.

"I love you," Von buried her face in his shirts and struggled to put her walls back into place. She had ruined the peacefulness that they had been sharing.

_I'm such a mess I don't know how to stop it_.

Brushing her hair with his hand he rested his cheek on top of her head. "How about you and I go and get that eggnog so we can spice this up some more?" Sam asked. "And maybe we can find a park and swing on the swings if you like while doing so."

_Always have you in mind. You can feel worthless or like you are messing everything up but you know what? None of us...not even I get things right and we all feel the same way even though it isn't true._

"Come on." He pulled back but kept her pressed to his side, his arms wrapped around her as they continued to walk.

888

Von sat on the old swing in the old park staring down at her snow covered biker boots. Sam had gone into the convenience store while Von waited outside, she had called Bobby to ask him how Sorcha was doing and to wish him a merry Christmas. Naturally he called her out on it, knowing that Von never bothered with this particular holiday and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing more than usual", she replied with a tired sigh and the silence meant that Bobby was nodding his head into the phone even while his brow was furrowed with worry.

She updated him on everything, keeping out the part about her heart. Bobby had too much weight on him as it was, he didn't need anymore stress or worry. The call ended shortly before Sam returned with the eggnog and rum and now they sat on the swings holding plastic cups that Sam also had to buy in order to drink the thick delicious liquid. Von pressed the cup to her lips and took a slow sip, sucking in her lips to lick off the creamy rum taste.

Closing her eyes she felt the chill of the eggnog and the rum warming her belly, she let that taste and the warmth be the centre of her attention and already she was feeling better. Or maybe it was the first sips of alcohol that would lead to more. She was a little surprised that Sam was allowing her to drink after what happened last time; she obviously couldn't control her intake level lately. Taking another sip she rested the cup on her lap as she held it with both hands staring into the caramel white liquid.

"So Bobby's doing good?" Sam asked as he sipped a good amount of the drink, he had heard her from inside the store. It was amazing at how well his hearing was and he liked it but didn't like that he couldn't shut it off.

_Privacy is hard to allow people now without me knowing about._

Sam sheepishly took another sip before he swung barely, looking over at the red head at his side and he noticed how much she was relaxing yet she was over thinking. "Hey, I thought it was only me who was allowed to think too much?" An attempt at humor but he was still serious.

"No. And Bobby's doing fine," she answered simply.

The reason she hadn't followed Sam inside was that so she could have a private conversation with Bobby, especially if anything came up. Apparently privacy was much harder to come by than it ever had been before where it concerned Sam. Even though it wasn't really his fault because she knew he hadn't meant to it annoyed her on a deep level, she was more irritated than she thought she would be.

_Temper, temper my child or will I have to tell Samuel to put a collar on you...I know how much you liked the last one._

Von drank half the contents of her plastic cup and then pulled the rum out of her inner jacket pocket, poured some into the cup and then filled the rest with eggnog. She had used more rum this time; it would make her care less about Moriarty's voice in her head.

_I'm doing things wrong today aren't I?_

He took the bottle of rum from her and poured it into his cup, putting more eggnog in as well before setting it down and tossing it back. Sam hated how he always had his nose in things and a lot of the time he didn't even mean it to or he couldn't control it. The hunter sighed and a cloud of fog came from his mouth as he looked around.

_I'm sorry._

"That's good."

_Stop talking. I need to stop talking. Keep my mouth shut but then that leaves me to feel everything she is feeling and I hate it because it's hard! This is supposed to be a good holiday and I never liked it anyways and it's already turning somewhat sour._ About to take another long sip and he stopped to stare at the cup. _Oops...I need to watch my intake. If I drink more I'll get even more this way and then who knows what would happen._

Von swallowed a mouthful of eggnog-flavored rum because there was probably more rum in the cup this time than eggnog. Maybe she was starting to have a drinking problem but liver damage was the least of her worries. "Yeah."

She needed to calm down and get rid of the bubble of source less anger that was making her feel pressure under her skin enough to make her burst. It wasn't coming from any direct source it was simply there. Were her mental faculties finally starting to collapse into some shell-shocked bi-polar mess? She'd end up a drooling vegetable in a padded room if she couldn't get a bullet to her brain first.

Von didn't realize she was digging her nails into her knuckles until they really started to hurt, the shrill pain shocking her to her senses. This was so hard and she didn't want Sam to feel any of it but when she tried to push and place up a wall it hurt, deep down it caused her actual pain because the exertion in her state was simply too much.  
_  
Is this what going insane feels like?_

"Bobby says merry Christmas," Von said watching some distant space like she could see everything that was happening on the horizon.

"Well if he calls again you'll have to tell him Merry Christmas back," Sam replied.

He sighed, finishing the last of his drink and setting the cup down in the bag. No more drinking despite how much he really wanted to. Sam couldn't really forget what Noah had said and he hated the dead man's guts but he knew there was some truth to it. If he ever got drunk or close to it he could possibly lose control no matter how in control he was after his full moon. Glancing over at Von he stared at her. There was so much going on and he was stupid to think that he could ask her to push it aside inside her as well as himself to not think about things and be happy.

_No matter how much Alex and Dean want us to..._

"I say we just screw this whole being merry, holiday shit and what do you say we go get something to eat? I could go for a double pound burger, fries, salad, beer and a side of chili," Sam said, trying his best for a smile but he was serious.

Christmas wasn't his time of the year and what Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Sam wanted to spend time with Von and even though they couldn't forget what they wanted to for the day they could still talk and hang out or maybe sit in silence and mope together and share pain together like they were already.

She thought she had gotten used to it, being stared at, but really this threw that into perspective and she wanted to yell at Sam to stop it. To say Von was an emotional rollercoaster wasn't close to describing her inner turmoil, she was a maelstrom a hurricane and the eye of the storm gave false relief. With a nod she downed the rest of her eggnog and walked to the garbage can to dispose of the used cups. They could have taken the Impala but instead they walked in the cold to the closest diner.

Von was on the verge of numb with her emotions which would have normally also made her numb to the weather but she was still affected by the cold. The diner was nice and warm, boasting it was one of the only places open on Christmas day with all kinds of turkey specials to go around. Sam found them a booth by the window and they ordered what they wanted, when Von got her French toast with a side of bacon and hot apple cider she didn't touch or drink any of it all she wanted to do was stare out the window at the snowy landscape.

He had been eating his meal; he had walked with her in silence and sat with her in silence. Von was pissed at him and he could feel it as well as some kind of sensation that he'd been feeling ever since they connection. Sam licked his lips into his beer his jaw setting and when he finally felt one more feeling spike down that line he slammed the bottle down, not the least bit surprised when it shattered and the rest of the contents leaked across the table. He pulled out his wallet and tossed bills on the dry parts before standing up and leaving Von at the table.

Out in the cold winter air he began to walk, huffing out clouds of fog before he came next to a snow covered car and kicked at it with a yell, a large dent being placed into it and the snow falling off easily from the impact. He had alcohol in his system it wasn't helping right now but Von's floodgates were open and he was sick and tired of her shit. Sam ever wondered if there was a moment where Von wasn't trying to kill herself with thoughts of ways to die to 'save others' or feeling bad about what she was and the fact that she was a danger to the world and to herself when really she wasn't the fucking only one.

Normally he could have shrugged it off, wanted to make her feel better but he was done. He was trying all he could and he would keep trying but he wasn't so sure anymore. Von was dragging him down inside and if Moriarty were here he'd shake him until the connection was cut off. Owner? What owner? Connection? What connection? What love if all Von does is push him away and push this all on him unintentionally but she thinks it only affects her because she is the problem. It affects him far greater than she could ever know.

Sam fell against the car in the snow, his hands pressed against it and head hanging low. He should have been worrying about being cold but he wasn't because he wouldn't get cold it would take a great deal. Anger, frustration and immense sadness were washing over him in crashing waves like a monstrous day at the beach. Tears brimmed his now amber eyes and trailed down them as he sucked in a breath and exhaled, continuing the process.

_I hate that I am feeling this way...I love Von...I do...but I'm tired...I'm tired of trying and nothing comes out of it..._

888

The few people in the diner, mostly truckers, had stopped what they were doing and were now staring and since Sam had left the sole person they were staring at was Von. And Von just couldn't take it. "Stop staring at me!" she screamed and a violent wave of energy burst out of her turning the inside of the diner into a dust filled mess of debris.

Von stumbled out the building that was still intact and nearly fell into the snow at her feet like a rag doll. She couldn't control herself and Sam was angry because of that, he was always putting up with her and dragging her to her useless feet and she knew that he just couldn't do it anymore.

_Curse you Moriarty for convincing him to take me he can't handle it, he's not mean and vicious no matter how much you want him to be, he can't do it,_ the angry thought screamed in Von's head.

Trudging through the snow with tears leaking down her face she didn't care which direction she was heading in she just kept walking straight. When she heard footsteps behind her she continued to walk, not paying them any mind because they didn't bear any resemblance to anyone she knew. "You weren't what I was expecting," a soft yet distinctly male voice told her. "A girl for one thing but one as hot as you, they said you'd be tall and powerful but damn." His geeky voice laughed at his luck.

Von had every intention of ignoring him and continuing her walk when she found her legs slowing down and the man catching her up. The man stood in front of her now, pushing up his thick rimmed but still stylish glasses onto the bridge of his nose, eyeing Von up and down while she stood there. She stood there while the man eye fucked her, the geek squad poster boy with short messy nerdy hair, a simple blue button up shirt with a black one with Yoda underneath and a boring tan winter coat on over that. His jeans were normal and he was wearing black converse sneakers, which Von guessed made him think he was cool.

Her mouth wanted to open to tell him to fuck off when she suddenly felt an overwhelming attraction towards the geek and a willingness to do anything for him and by anything that meant anything. Von would kill children or molest a grizzly bear if this man wanted her to, she was that enthralled by him.

"They also failed to mention not being able to have any fun with you before the ritual is ready, after all you're mine now, forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Gregory the Boy King and I've been chosen to lead an army that will start a new world." The more Von struggled inside her mind and screamed internally the more the light of her will faded until it was all but a flickering bulb. Von followed Gregory as he instructed, an obedient dog to its master's wishes.

888

Alex and Dean had been going at it for a good while and that was when she felt it. She opened her mouth and gasped. "Fuck!"

Done, finished, and reached full capacity that was called a climax. When Dean moved off of her she stared at the ceiling, trying to catch her breathing, they had tested out the new condoms that they had got, though the first one she grabbed was the one she got him and damn it lived up to the quote. Laughing slightly she reached over to her cell phone checking for messages and the time and she sighed. Licking her lips she turned over to face Dean.

"Best Christmas I have ever had," she commented.

_Just in time too that way we can clean up and air out the room a bit before Sam and Von get back from their walk._

888

It was immediate, Sam raised his head and he was confused. What he was picking up from Von, he had sensed something and then now...Standing up he looked around, he wasn't too far from the diner. Concentrating on his hearing he tried to pick up footsteps, succeeding he began to head in that direction, his pace picking up. Something was going on and it was worrying him. He shouldn't have left Von alone like he did it was careless what kind of a person was he if he just left her?

"Von..." he breathed, turning a corner and seeing a flash of red hair disappear into a car and he saw the male, stalking up to him he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and he growled at him, eyes burning. "Where do you think you're going and with my girlfriend?"

_I may not be happy with Von but there is no way I am leaving her with this guy, she's coming with-wait. This guy...he smells weird..._

"VON!" he yelled, dropping the guy off to the side at that moment and went for the door handle to the car.

Gregory picked himself up slowly, scared but scowling at the tall beastly man, what right did that meathead think he had to treat him like that. Didn't he know who he was? Von turned in her seat at the sound of her name but her mind was a static buzz and she stared at Sam blankly like she didn't recognize him. The static noise turned into a shrill hum and Von suddenly opened the door forcing it to collide with Sam's outstretched hand.

The nerdy man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and dusted off his jacket, he was going to teach this dufus a lesson and what better way than to test out his new toy. Von turned her blank gaze to Gregory and then back up to Sam when her hand launched out and grabbed Sam roughly by the throat. She lifted him off his feet and held him there, her body trembled then she blinked and was back to a perfect statue. Gregory snorted with amusement and approached the struggling man, clearing his throat calmly.

"They told me Astaroth's vessel would have a dog at her side. A dog I can't use but a werewolf would be very useful," he grinned condescendingly at Sam.

It disgusted Gregory that this beautiful woman would find herself in the company of an animal, he could tell the overly tall man had affection for her that stemmed well beyond what a pet should have for it's owner. To him it was no better than bestiality.

"Since the red head's mine now, you'll be mine too." Gregory's suddenly very witchy aura swarmed out targeting Sam and wrapped around him like a collar and a straight jacket, icy cold to the bone and harsh like razor wire more so because his powers were obviously unpracticed. When Sam stopped struggling Von dropped him and stood there waiting on further orders. "Put him in the car and let's get out of here, he's made enough noise."

Von nodded and grabbed Sam by the front of his open jacket and hauled him over the ground to the back seat of the car, opening the door she dragged him up and shoved him in the back. Slamming the door closed she climbed into the front passenger seat and Gregory started to drive away.


	193. Chapter 193

**One hour later...**

Sam's nose twitched as he woke up, rolling his head and he opened his eyes slowly. The world was a blur and he groaned, sitting up he rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't remember falling asleep. When things came into focus that was when he realized he wasn't anywhere he knew. A big house with Star Trek, Star Wars, Comic books, Green Lantern, Captain America...it was all there...items from certain things and yet there was a great amount of high class decor with pizza boxes here and there, some clothes and blankets and cups.

"Where the hell am I?" he breathed confused.

Swallowing he went to stand to find himself unable as he choked and came back down on his butt, his hand going there and he felt a collar and a heavy duty chain linked to it from what could be called a dog house inside a house but he knew a cage when he saw one...it just looked a little different.

"Von..." he said worriedly, turning his head in every which way, "VON!" He yelped when the collar shocked him slightly.

_A shock collar? How the hell did I get...car...Von...guy...choking...cold pain and..._

Reaching for the little bulb attached to the collar he removed it and chucked it across the room, he wasn't going to allow himself to be shocked every time he said something.

"Awwww, puppy," a little girl giggled and bounced towards the cage in pristine white shoes and a pearly pink dress, her hair was dark and tied in curly pig tails and she smiled up at Sam with huge blue eyes. She clapped her hands and her eyes flashed black when he growled at her, "Now puppy, don't be mean," she waggled her finger playfully, "or you won't get any playtime or treats."

"Where's Von? What did you do with her?" he asked, eyes watching her very carefully.

_Demon. I can smell the sulfur riding her._

"Where am I?" Sam backed away when she came closer and he came into a crouch, ready for anything. "Screw you. I'm still human."

"Oooohhh?" her eyes widened as her mouth went into a little 'o' shape. "You're very far from human Sam, ever since Azazel dripped his blood into your widdle baby mouth, now you're not only demonic but a real life furry too, talk about stacking your levels kiddo." The miniature demon giggled and her curls bounced. "I haven't done anything to your precious Von, I'm here to babysit that's all and if only you knew what Gregory was doing to her right now," she teased and poked her finger at Sam, "she's a plaything in his geeky hands and he has no idea the Pandora's box he's about to open for us."

888

"Gregory, you've outdone yourself this time my man, this chick's fucking hot," Gregory's friend Will beamed and couldn't stop inspecting Von like she was a life sized collector's figurine. "Can I?"

Gregory shrugged his consent and Will nearly had a nerd-gasm when he touched Von's creamy smooth skin, his clumsy fingers fondling the upper swell of her breasts that were exposed in the outfit Gregory made her put on. That was of course after his own clumsy hands had a good maiden voyage on her body, her scars made his stomach turn into uncomfortable knots so he spent extra time on other parts that were blemish free.

"You should have dressed her up as Angela from Spawn," Will suggested pulling his hand away slowly, unnerved by the subtle glint in Von's green orbs when her eyes shifted eerily to him.

"She's mine and I'll dress her how I want," Gregory snapped, he had always wanted a chick that wanted to dress up in a princess Lei bikini and now he had one, he couldn't get the hair right so he just left it loose around her shoulders.

Will shrugged and lifted his hands in a 'sorry' gesture. "Gees man, don't get so bent out of shape."

Gregory huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Are we gonna play or what?" he asked eyeing the dungeon board laid out in front of them. "How about if you win you can make out with her?" He knew his friend would love that and he was right.

"Awesome!" Will squee'd and picked up his dice and shook them in his fist vigorously. "You're going down level thirty mind flayer. Wait, what happens _if_ you win?" Will stopped with his dice still in his hand and eyed Gregory suspiciously.

Gregory shrugged, "The werewolf is in the other room downstairs, maybe I'll think of something to entertain us until she shows up."

888

Sam's mouth twitched slightly at the mention of what this Gregory guy was doing. Now he remembered more witch. The guy was another witch, must have been pretty powerful if he could control Von like he was. He stared around the room, to the ceiling and listening just listening and he heard two men talking. "VON!" he yelled, jerking against the collar and chain even as it choked him.

_Wait...us?_

"Us? Who are you working for? Moriarty? Lilith? Who?" Sam growled.

The little girl in front of him that was possessed really weirded him out it reminded him too much of Lilith when she possessed that little blond girl before she killed Dean in front of his own eyes. That was when it clicked, this demon must have been as twisted as her boss and shared some of the same likes so it had to be the second one he had mentioned and he glared at her.

"Again I hold to my previous saying. Screw you."

"Being impolite won't get you any answers puppy dog," she lifted her hand and pointed one little finger to the ceiling, "you can hear them can't you betting your girl to swap some fluids around?" The girl smiled, her brilliant blue eyes shining up at Sam. "Gregory's a pretty petty lil' prick so whatever happens he'll be sure to make you watch Sammy." She sounded apologetic and add the pout to it the demon child looked it too. Placing her petite hands on the bars she leaned forward, her puffy pink dress creasing against the cage, "Perhaps I could arrange some visiting hours between you and your precious little Red, though I can't guarantee you much her mind's gone now, Gregory's her master now."

"Master? No, in case any fucking thing has noticed I am her master. Not him. He can't change that, if he wants to he'd have to kill me first," Sam said.

His attention on the connection he shared with Von, needing her to still be there, she had to still be there. And he felt her but it was like she was droned out, preventing her from really answering back to his call. Furrowing his brows he slammed his fists against the cage watching it dent and he stared at it in awe. For someone who knows about witchcraft they didn't know much about werewolves and their strength. Gripping the bars he began to pull giving him enough room even though the demon child was watching him he was going to try.

_What about the leash?_

His other hand grabbed it and tugged a few times, the wall giving out puffs of molding and drywall and he grinned. A hand on his chest made him freeze, eyes widening and he turned his head to see Von. Standing beside Von was Gregory and his friend Will as well as the demon girl. "Von..." he said softly, searching her eyes...if what he felt was anything he had still hoped to look into her eyes and see those green eyes tell him a message that they would get out of this, she had a plan and that she was faking him out. Nothing. Amber eyes trained on Gregory and he growled, snapping at the man. "You bastard!"

"How long have _you_ been here for?" Gregory questioned the girl as he watched Von keeping her hand on Sam.

"For as long as I've needed to be," came her curt reply, "I suppose you're about to rub something in this werewolf's face for no other reason to boost your ego."

"It's to teach him his place," Gregory corrected, "I could always just kill him it would be a lot easier." He shrugged. "But this is more fun, it's not often I get to laugh at a guy like him because I got the girl," he glared at Sam and pushed up his glasses.

"Or not ever," the demon girl scoffed and folded her arms across her chest with a cocky smirk.

The nerd turned his glare on the demon and Will felt stuck in the middle and completely helpless, he just wanted to get his prize. When Gregory told him he had become a powerful warlock he wanted to laugh and he did until he was shown what Gregory was now capable of. He was destined for something great, to lead the world into a new age where he would be the ruler, it was a pretty awesome prospect and Will wanted to be there all the way. Plus it beat hanging out at the comic store hoping a hot chick would come by to feed the masturbation mental photo catalogue.

"Put him back in the cage and this time reinforce it," Gregory instructed. Von's energy sent Sam sprawling backwards with a jolt and as the crooked bars melded themselves back together and electric current passed through them. "Yes," he rolled his eyes when Will looked at him expectantly and Will stepped over to Von and laid one on her. She stood there and didn't react.

"Uh a little help here," Will mentioned to Gregory and the nerd waved his hand.

"Make out with him and I want you to really enjoy it."

Von's dull green orbs glazed over with lust and she stood there ready for Will's ministrations. The demon tapped her foot impatiently, "We have things to discuss Greggy, if you don't mind," she interrupted.

Gregory eyed the tiny demon, "Don't leave this room," he ordered Von and left with the demon following behind him who turned before the door closed and winked at Sam.

Will waited ten Mississippi's until he tried for another kiss, this time getting a heated reaction out of Von and then a moan when he slipped his hand under her metallic bra to grope her. He got scared off a bit when Sam snarled and attacked the bars only to get zapped. Will laughed nervously, "You can't do shit!" he boasted and pulled Von to him.

Getting the idea he could do whatever he wanted and no one could stop him, Gregory would be a while with the demon talking his ear off, he was going to go through as many bases as he could. Will kissed and groped with the lacking finesse of the inexperienced but since all Von did was react positively to his moves he continued on. His arousal was clear in the bulge of his jeans and his hands wondered this way and that as he slopped kisses all over her mouth.

"Take off your clothes," he told her and Von complied by unfastening her bra and letting it drop. Will made a geekish noise of excitement at the sight of her rack and grabbed both mounds, the sight of which was appalling as it appeared like he was trying to juggle them. Von just stood there and let him do it, the difference being that tears now appeared in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "Stop crying," Will's voice shrieked at her and she went very still, her face going slack once again and the tears drying up. Will rubbed Von's crotch and forced her to lie down on her back, "Sorry about this dude but when will I ever get another chance to bang a chick as hot as this."

He fumbled with his belt and was about six seconds from dropping his pants and doing the unthinkable to Von in front of Sam when he rolled backwards onto his side. He groaned like he had the worst headache imaginable and started to curl into a fetal position with his hands to his head. Von sat up slowly a darkness lighting up her eyes and giving them life that wasn't there before when Will started to thrash and scream. Fisting his hair and kicking out he wailed and shrieked on the floor, the fire of a thousand insects crawling under his skin. Blood started to leak out of his eyes and ears and then his nose and finally spurting from his mouth as he gagged on it.

Von watched and tilted her head to the side, "Boom," she said to no one in particular.

Will's rib cage cracked open and exploded, limbs torn from sockets and steaming guts painting the walls with both bright and dark colors. A fine mist of blood painted her face and bare chest and she stared at what remained of Will with that same blank expression like she hadn't realized what she had done. Now Von waited for further instructions, staring straight ahead at nothing when a small tickle of interest caused her to turn to the man in the cage. Blinking her green orbs she crinkled her nose at the fresh and overwhelming sting of wet iron. Gregory ordered her to make out with him and to like it but she couldn't remember whom she blew up on the carpet and the man in the cage was the only 'he' in the room right now.

The brunette kept using her name, she could still remember her name and she didn't know why the handsome creature in the large doghouse knew it. No, not handsome, she was in love with Gregory and that was all but she couldn't stop staring at the creature staring at her with his beautiful amber eyes. "I'm supposed to make out with you?"

She tilted her head to the side and the darkness that had shone in her eyes moments before stormed through her green orbs for not much past a second. She crawled towards the cage tracking Will's fresh blood with her, gripping the bars with bloody hands. Easily she spread the bars apart and closed them again behind her once she had climbed through. Now she was inside the doggy house with him, she had to do as Gregory wanted because he was her master.

His amber eyes slid back to blue-green and he blinked at Von. She had really killed that man...the one he wanted to kill and now...she was coming towards him like a doll. Sam remembered instantly the doll he had killed in his nightmare with Moriarty and he shook his head. "Von, you need to think, come back to yourself. We need to get out of here; you need to work your mojo to get us out of here. Alex and Dean are probably looking for us, probably have called us millions of times. Von..."

Sam stopped when she was now in front of him and her mouth met his and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He loved her, he really did but he was not going to make her do something she didn't want to do. Even though she loved him and everything, inside he knew that she was fighting against things and that she still didn't want to do anything against her will. Even if it meant being with him.

"Stop. Von. It's me Sam. Sam Winchester. Remember? Remember me?" he asked, searching her eyes that said anything but recognition but lust and a dead look in there that said she wasn't home. Sam's face saddened and he hung his head, closing his eyes.

"Gregory told me to do this and I have to do what Gregory says," Von clarified and she blinked at Sam in confusion. His sadness sparked a primal intrigue in her and she took his face in her hands.

Staring into his eyes with her blank green glass orbs, she could feel his emotions soaking into her fingertips. It hurt and she didn't understand why. Von did not know this Sam Winchester but she knew she wanted to kiss him because Gregory told her to and he tasted good, delicious. Not just physically but even his sorrow made her want to lick her lips with hunger which in turn didn't want to make her explode his delicate mortal body like she had with Will. She kissed him forcing herself on him when he tried to push her away, kissed him until she pulled away suddenly the tiniest shadow of fear in her dull eyes at Gregory barking at her. Then the sound of vomiting filled the room and the sickening laughter of the demon girl amused at poor Gregory's expense.

Gregory didn't have the stomach for his friend's guts strewn about the room like the remnants of a real life piñata. Will's rib cage lay split asunder still glistening with the freshness of blood. "Oh God, what have you done?" Gregory covered his face with his hands.

"You told her to enjoy herself," the blue-eyed demon chirped happily and skipped through the guts and blood towards the cage where Von was sitting obediently. "She looks pretty like that, half naked and covered in blood, wouldn't you agree Lassie?"

"I didn't mean for her to do this," the nerd retched again then pushed up his glasses with a shaky hand, "Oh God."

"Oh God, oh God," the demon mocked him with a sneer, "it's time to get serious Greggy, silly Willy thought she was some living fuck doll, thought it was all a game, so Astaroth's vessel was able to have her fun. Because this," she motioned to the carnage with a proud expression, "is what Astaroth thinks is fun, can you handle that or do we need to find someone else to take the crown and lead this show?"

"I can handle it," Gregory nodded and swallowed but his stomach wasn't so sure.

"Good," the demon girl smiled at him sweetly and scuffed her shoe through the bloodstains playfully. "Are you going to leave her in there with the werewolf, sooner or later he'll get horny or hungry, it's in their nature, no matter how much they try to deny it," she spoke the last words to Sam with a knowing glint in her brilliant blue eyes.

"No, I want to teach him that I'm the master here," the nerd glowered and looked to Von, "I want you to dislocate his knee caps and break his legs." Without any hesitation Von grabbed one of Sam's long legs and yanked it towards her, crushing and ripping his kneecap under her fingers. Blood leaked out through the denim and Von was heedless to Sam's screams.

Sam wailed, the pain indescribable but he knew that it was way worse when he shifted. But it was horrible to know that Von was behind his broken kneecaps and legs. Even as she stood up in the cage and waited for more orders...even as his bones fixed themselves and the blood regenerated to make up for the amount lost. Breathing heavily he shook his head and amber flared at Greg.

"How could you do this? Why do you want Von? Are you another witch that wants her for yourself, expose a darker side of her and wait until she backfires on you? Leaving her broken and wanting to die! I'm the one left to pick up the pieces, leave her the fuck alone and let us go!" He growled and he ran towards the edge of the cage where Gregory was closest to, the speed was too hard for one to make sense of and he pressed himself against the bars, snapping and snarling as he swiped his hand out at the man through the gap. Looking down at the demon he backed away, keeping his senses out for Von in case she decided to follow more orders by this geek.

"What does it matter what she wants, or what you want for that matter, this woman you care so much about is nothing more than a shell waiting to be filled. She is nothing, not until I summon the demon that she was made to house and then he'll be mine to control as well once I become king of this world."

"You're getting ahead of yourself geek boy," the demon sighed and rolled her eyes, "the only way you're going to strengthen your bond with this vessel," she twirled her petite hand towards Von, "is if you get her to do more of your commands."

This babysitting gig was getting annoying; they could have chosen any schmuck to give their sales pitch to. Sell your soul become all powerful ruler of the world and on top of that you get a powerful demon as your personal attack dog. But no, they had to pick Gregory, the guy was wetter than a noodle in the ocean his only saving grace was his naivety. If it weren't for that the demon girl would have thrown him in the cage so Sammy could have himself a chew toy.

Gregory nodded and pushed up his glasses, he waved his hand to his side and Von swiftly came up behind Sam and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. Somehow he had convinced himself that it was Sam's fault that Von had brutally slaughtered his friend Will.

"You wrecked my room, and you're plain ignorant," he accused the two in the cage. "I can make her do anything I want and that should scare you wolf-man," he warned and motioned for Von to meet him at the bars where she waited for him pressing herself against the iron as Gregory stroked her breasts. His witch powers spread out over everything in a boast of power and he grinned when Sam dropped to his knees and whimpered. "That's better," he wiped the blood from his hand on a handkerchief, "I want you to hurt him until he gets riled up enough that he has to change, and don't stop there."

"NO!" Sam shouted, whimpering again and when he felt a lash against his back and he flinched, hands pressing into the floor.

_I won't change, I won't. I have more control over myself than he thinks and I would never hurt Von...I might have before but I wasn't stable. I'm stable now. Gregory can't do this, I won't give him what he wants._

"Von, you can hurt me no matter how much but just know I won't give in. I won't."

_I won't._

His eyes met Gregory defiantly.

Von curled her fingers into a fist making Sam's veins burst around several joints as they cracked and dislocated forcing him on his side where he wailed in agony. With a twist of her wrist his left leg cam loose from his hip socket and she knelt down taking it in her hands, pulling and twisting it around. Hearing another pop come from his knee again she move down to his ankle and tore that from it's socket as well before she broke the bones in his feet after she threw his shoe away. Grabbing his arm Von snapped it backwards and behind him, massaging the scapula until patches of bruises blossomed and the skin started to split open. Gregory grimaced and had a hard time watching Von's work but the demon was enjoying herself to the highest degree, giggling in spurts to accompany Sam's screams. Von was good with her hands, she'd give her that much.

_I'm not...I'm not...oh god!_

Sam wailed, the growl riding out as he snarled, he had to survive this, this was worse than anything he'd been through on torture. Whipping his good arm around he smacked her across the cage and into the bars. The wounds healed as he stood, snapping into place and jerking his body this way and that as he huffed. Eyes intent on the red head. "Enough play time little red," he growled.

_I have to survive. I have to. I can't let my mate hurt me like this. She's out of line._

He normally wouldn't be thinking this way but it was instinct and he pounced on her, swiping his hand at her just as nails emerged and he cut at her frame. Growling harshly in her face as his eyes swirled the dangerous molten amber Sam blinked and threw himself off of her. "NO!"

_Yes._

Back on her he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the cage, pulling her back he grinned. "She was right...the blood and bruises really do suit you Von. Don't forget I'm Alpha here," he chuckled, growling before tossing her to the other side of the cage.

Von's body smacked against the bars and went limp like a rag doll but quickly she picked herself up, battered but behaving like nothing had happened to her. Ribbons of blood decorated her torso where Sam's elongated nails had been a ghost of a smile flitting across her otherwise blank doll-like face. The dark glint to her eyes had returned and Gregory found himself stepping back in fear, even the demon had her eyes held wide open, it was beginning to appear that once again they might have underestimated the witch.

"Alpha?" Von said the word like Sam was a stupid boy and stalked towards him traveling in a wake of powerful energy.

Gregory was struck with terror as the bars of the cage didn't bend, instead they were cracking under the ferocity of the pressure. He was afraid that when they gave way the werewolf would be free to wreak havoc. Enough was enough. "Kill him."

The command rang in Von's head and she paused long enough to pry a dangerous length of iron bar from it's fixture, the length of a baseball bat. Throwing Sam back with a wave of her hand to knock him off his feet she came upon him and when he struck out at her she grabbed his fist with her free hand. All the bones in Sam's hand were crushed instantaneously in Von's grip. When the hand pulled back and began the complicated process of healing itself Von took the metal rod in both her hands. The bar cam down on Sam with a sickening metallic thud noise as she beat him about the head and shoulders.

Her attacks left no room for Sam to defend himself; each time a limb would come within striking distance she would break it. When Von grabbed the back of Sam's head her body began to tremble violently, tears leaking down her face despite the vacancy in her eyes. A terrible scream ripped from her throat when she positioned the heavy iron rod and shoved it into Sam's chest. It missed his heart but punctured a lung and came through the other side dripping with bright red blood, effectively impaling him.

"Stop screaming," Gregory yelled.

Von's mouth closed tears still rolling unchecked down her cheeks and hand still holding firmly onto the rod. She watched Sam struggling on the other end like a live insect stuck with a pin and started to pull the pipe out of the sucking wound, watching as he tried to grip it, as blood gushed from his mouth. Her other hand cradled his head, the grip on his hair had loosened becoming gentle and soothing.

"I said kill him!" the nerdy witch shrieked. Von held out the rod, positioning it again over Sam's chest. This time a tremor ran up her hand and blood began to leak from her nose. "What's happening?" he demanded of the demon when Von didn't obey him immediately.

"She's fighting your control over her there Boy King." She kept her blue eyes glued to the pair watching as the rod started to make an impression against Sam's shirts, not quite to the point of piercing him again.

Gregory swallowed, how was that even possible for her to do that, she was his to control. His power shot out and surged towards Von and he started to laugh when the red head fell back clutching her head and in obvious pain. A shrill droning filled Von's head and her thoughts scattered, leaving her curled up on the floor and whimpering. Gregory stood triumphant and with a dramatic sweep of his arm Von screamed in agony.

"You will listen," the witch said, pushing up his glasses with a condescending sneer. Von went utterly still, body lax and face perfectly vacant staring straight ahead through Sam with dead doll eyes. Blood was still dripping from her nose as well as from her mouth and a single rivulet came from her eye in a crimson tear. She forgot what she had been doing, where she was and who she was and this time even her given name was a mystery.

Sam removed the iron rod and coughed on the blood in his mouth, turning his head he winced and spit it out on the ground. His wounds were slowly closing up, but in just fifteen seconds it was just a pink scar and then perfect toned skin. He brought his attention to Von as she had seemed even more different now, he still ached and he tried to pull himself up to a sitting up position as he then shifted his eyes to Gregory and the demon.

"You're no boy king...hate to break it to you but Azazel already had his boy king...me. You're their marionette as they feed you shit. I'm sorry for you, honestly I am despite my want to tear you up into pieces and feel your neck underneath my very hands..." His eyes began to flutter slightly, he had lost a lot of blood with that and his lung was still trying to heal inside so his breathing was a little shaky and heavy. Finally he gave out and slumped to the floor, curled up and unconscious.

Gregory's last nerve had been pinched by the werewolf and he was willing to tear him to pieces himself when the doorbell rang. Taking one last glance at Von who was no better than a vegetable on the floor next to Sam he was distracted by the demon.

"You should get that," she nudged him playfully and smiled up at him sweetly when he glared. When push came to shove though Gregory would be the one lying in a pool of his own piss. "The cavalry's coming." The demon child was suddenly in the cage with Sam and Von, kneeling next to Sam's unconscious form she reached out her tiny hand and began to stroke Sam's hair back from his face. Kissing him softly on the forehead, "I'll see you around," and then she was gone.


	194. Chapter 194

"Sam, pick up the phone damn it, I don't care if your fucking Von in the fucking frozen bushes answer the damn phone!" Dean bellowed into his cell phone and snapped it closed in frustration. "Anything?" he looked to Alex expectantly and when she shook her head he scrubbed a hand roughly through his spiked hair. "I've left a dozen messages already." He stared at his phone with contempt as if it was its fault he couldn't reach Sam.

Thing was they should have been back by now, as much as Sam loved his walks he would have let his annoyance get the better of him and would have shown up in an attempt to kick them out. Which would have never worked, unless Sam threatened to make the car smell like dog sex, in which case it might have worked very well. Even if Sam was being a little bitch about something he still would have answered his phone, sometimes he was an ass but he wasn't that cruel and he knew how much his brother would worry about him. How Dean's mind would wander to the worst possible scenario then he shook his head flashes of the time Sam was possessed by Meg coming to his mind.

"We should have put a microchip in him to track him."

Alex looked at Dean. They had been trying for an hour after they both had felt something was off and not right, they should have most definitely been back way before now. She sighed and looked down at her phone, her eyes intent on the name and she gasped. Her eyes were cloudy, the familiar orbs and Alex stood up, going to her bag, taking it along but knowing she would be back she let what was there take over.

Snapping her head to Dean she stared at him, her voice hers but underlying it was another. "Follow us," she said, exiting the room to the car and inside, starting the car without the key and once Dean was in the passenger seat she took off.

Goosebumps raced down his spine at the voice that was using Alex to speak. Astarte. Dean may have had an unusual bond with the thing that claimed to be a goddess but he still didn't like what she was doing to his car. "Alex, you're creeping me the fuck out here, where are we going?"

Dean's wary hazel-green eyes scanned every which way for a sign, some clue to tell him what had caused this change in the brunette and why the hell she was channeling a being that was trapped several thousand feet underground. At least that's where Dean guessed Hell was, he wasn't planning on making any vacation plans to return to find out.

"I am not Alex as you have already been able to tell Dean. We are going to find me," Alex responded, her foot on the pedal to the point that they were speeding, the actual speed limit meant nothing as she drove. Even if a cop were to catch them or chase them she'd toss them off the trail. So she kept driving.

"Astarte," Dean said though he already knew, since when did an ancient Goddess trapped in Hell for thousands of years know how to drive. "You've got a convenient habit of popping in and you've been doing it a lot lately." Dean watched her carefully while also keeping one eye on the road. First Von and now Alex, piercing the veil wasn't exactly a cakewalk in magickal terms. "This is making you weak."

Alex nodded and Astarte's voice pitch shifted with Alex's replied, "I'm damaged, when we find me you must use the gifts I gave you to mend my broken frame."

The Impala took a tight corner and Dean braced himself, glaring at Alex and straightening himself out again. "You mean Von, you mean when we find them she's going to be busted up?"

Alex's head turned to meet Dean, she knew where she was going and she nodded before returning her attention to the road. They were getting closer, for what was an hour long drive was no shortening. Blinking a few times she had to hold on, had to get them to the house...gripping the wheel she pressed her foot down harder.

Whatever had taken Sam and Von lived in a pretty upper white bread neighborhood. Double garages, double patios and double security. "The thing that took them lives _here_?" Dean asked in disbelief eyeing the McMansion with a dose of cynicism.

"He's an ignorant man who sold his soul to become powerful and great. You've heard of the demons talking about Sam, how he will lead a great army, the destined Boy King. This stain of a human thinks he's Sam's better and has no idea what it is he's trying to control."

"You mean he's trying to control Von?" Dean asked and Alex nodded.

"She is under his control."

"Great," Dean let out sarcastically, "he has a magickal nuclear reactor in his hands with a hair pin trigger, got any ideas?"

"We kill him."

Dean stared at her blankly then opened his mouth, "Uh yeah, that's a given, I meant how are we going to break into Fort Knox?"

Alex blinked and her eyes were back to normal, "I have a perfect idea," she said, smiling as she exited the car, climbing into the backseat and opening her bag, removing the blue vinyl zipper outfit she had kept in hunter storage from that vampire hunt at the club. Blackening the windows with her abilities she began to change.

888

She was walking to the front door, a long black trench coat over top the outfit but her heals clicked on the rock path. Red lipstick perfectly applied and she had told Dean to wait in the car. Her plan wasn't the best thing but she knew what might work when Astarte inside her head had fed her an image of what the douche looked like. This plan would definitely help her inside. Ringing the doorbell she waited before someone finally opened the door and it turned out to be the very guy she was looking for.

"Hi, my name is Angel from Diamond Party Planning. We entertain groups or for private one on one sessions," a sultry grin slipping her mouth as she looked up him and down. "As a personal representative, I do give free samples."

_I could never feel so much like a slut right now, but this is infiltrating the lair, checking out the lay of the land and the enemy. No matter how much I don't want to do this for sir Yoda._

Gregory adjusted his glasses at the sight before him, some brunette bombshell was at his step wanting to give him 'samples', and he peered around and stepped back from the door allowing her inside. Will must have phoned this chick to come by, that is, before he got himself exploded. He couldn't stop eyeing the explosively attractive brunette. "What kind of samples?" he mused geekishly, swallowing at the red lushness of her lips and her startling blue eyes.

Slowly opening up the coat she teased it open slightly. "I think you know what kind of samples. Testing the merchandise," removing it entirely she let it fall to the floor. "Like I said my name is Angel. Is there a place we can do our business more comfortably?" Alex asked, stepping closer to him.

Gregory swallowed hard and nodded nervously, he was not anywhere close to being smooth and his brain function was divided between remembering how to walk and not getting a boner right off the bat. He led the way down the short hallway and to an expansive living room with a large television and audio system. "Will this do?" he turned around to face Angel and motioned to the giant couch that could probably fit ten people on it.

Alex placed her hands on his chest and began to undo the buttons one at a time as she nodded her head, "This will do just fine." Her lips met his though inside she was screaming but otherwise she was surprised at how well she could easily kiss another man. Her hands going down to his she brought them on her body and sighed into the kiss. Alex's eyes snapped to the window as Dean passed and she was glad to find that Gregory's eyes were shut so he didn't notice.

_Hurry up Dean; I am not going to be doing this forever. I will only go so far,_ she thought as she led him to the couch and straddled his lap when he sat down.

888

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering with the music playing, he didn't like waiting in the car anymore than he liked having to wait till enough time passed for Alex to distract the witch so he could sneak into the house and play hero. Impatience won out and he cut the engine, shrugging into his coat and walking briskly to the side of the house, on the lookout for the back door. Dean crept around back and found the fuse box, cracking it open with a pair of bolt cutters he stared at the fine assortment of wires.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned holding his knife aloft he just wanted to cut the alarm not the whole city block.

Rolling his eyes Dean actually found the lone wire that had a tag attached that said 'alarm' on it. If everything had a label life would be a lot easier, don't eat this, don't touch that, that girl likes it doggy style. Etc. Proceeding to the back once the wire was snipped Dean picked the heavy lock and inched the door open a fraction at a time. Listening for anything he then closed the door carefully behind him and stepped lightly through the kitchen, putting his tools away and pulling out his gun.

888

Sam awoke with a gasp, he knew he hadn't been unconscious long, which meant he had rebooted faster than he thought he could. Looking down at Von motionless he crawled to her slowly as to not make a sound as he could hear Gregory very busy with another female somewhere in the house. Cradling her body in his arms he brushed her hair out of her face.

_I forgive you. We'll get out of this. I know we will._

Von stared unseeing up at Sam, not even the confusion of why this stranger was holding her registered on her face. There was no confusion just a perfect blankness, a void waiting to be filled with messages and orders to be carried out.

His head went to the direction of the door opening first, knowing instantly from the smell he was detecting who it was. Then came the voice where Gregory was. Alex. Sam would have laughed at their rescue plan but he understood how important it was to be silent on his part. He was glad that Von wasn't making any noises or even moving, it made it easier for this moment in time.

Spotting Dean round the corner he shuffled slightly and stared at him, signaling with his hands the procedure as well as hinting that he could hear what was going on down the hall. Looking down at Von he knew that she was dead right now, that she was waiting and while Gregory was busy she wouldn't be doing anything. Again...easier.

The sight of Von in Sam's arms stopped Dean cold and he began to think the worst until he saw her chest rise and fall. That was the second thing he saw, the first being the distinctly human remains of a person that he knew Von had dealt with. It called to mind Ekalaka where dozens of bodies of those infected by whatever the incubus was spreading around were strewn around the street like broken playthings. But the very first thing Dean noticed was the smell. In fact it was the smell that led him to the door in the first place, freshly exploded human had a certain aroma to it.

"What the fuck happened?" Dean demanded in a hoarse whisper. He navigated around the pools of bone, blood and bowels to get to the cage.

Sam and Von were both covered in blood and Dean couldn't be sure if it was theirs or someone else's. Sam had blood around his head and neck and his shirt of what Dean could see of it was soaked in blood. Von had some mean scratches all over that matched the blood on Sam's fingers tips and bruises in just as many places. Dean as they all knew was a far from modest person but considering the circumstances he was even going to pretend he was for Von's benefit. Considering the amount of time he had seen her shirtless now her breasts were becoming a normal sight, not that they were terrible to look at or anything...

"What's wrong with her?" Dean added to his previous question, aside from knowing she was breathing Von truly was the image of death. Which lead to a new worry that Von was brain damaged, but Astarte said that she was being controlled so maybe she was in standby mode instead.

"She's under the damn witch's spell and she is what you would call 'waiting for orders' like some doll. It wouldn't be too far off as the remains around you and the witch were trying to make her into some kind of sex slave," Sam explained in a whisper as he stood up with Von in his arms moving towards a part of the cage.

_Exit. Exit. Exit. Where is the exit?_

"Do you see a way out of this thing?" Sam asked.

"Great," Dean muttered sarcastically and shook his head, "hang on let me take a look." He walked the perimeter and shook his head again, "There has to be a way to get out if there's a way to get in." Dean noticed the part of the cage where the bar was broken off, not close enough for a man to squeeze through but maybe it was something they could work with. Motioning to the bars he looked at Sam, "Can't you Hulk your way through these bars?" Dean grabbed the broken beam and wiggled it.

They also had to think about finding Von some clothes; they left her gear back at the motel, which in hindsight was a stupid fucking idea. They should have packed all their stuff knowing that once they rescued Sam and Von that they would need to get the hell out of Dodge. The detour would have to be done quickly and afterward with as little stops as possible, because unfortunately right now the plan involved getting away and not killing the douche that trapped Sam and mind fucked Von. Their destination would be Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard, the port in the storm.

Sam nodded as he set Von down to rest against some of the bars he wasn't going to be using as a plaything. Gripping some of them he pulled not even breaking a sweat as he finished and grabbed Von again, picking her up and handing her to Dean to hold so then he could climb through without a problem. As they began to move towards the way that Dean had come in that was when things turned sour. Very sour. Dean was on the floor and Von was now active. "Von...you need to calm down. Its just Dean. We are trying to get out of here, Alex and Dean came to rescue us," he tried to explain.

_Come on please be in there, please believe me._

Von turned on Sam and struck him in the chest hard enough to send him flying back into some tall cupboards. Dean was picking himself up off the floor but not for long when Von's bare foot connected with his throat and he started to choke.

"Von! Stop!" Sam growled, suddenly at her side and having his arms wrapped around her arms and holding them at her sides. "Stop. You aren't his. You are mine. Me. Sam. Sam Winchester. You are mine you got that damn it?"

Breaking free from Sam's grip Von yanked on his right arm and twisted it, lifting her hand up against his elbow forcefully breaking the joint in the wrong direction. As Sam cried out Von took one small step forwards and kicked behind her into Sam's stomach, not bothering to look back as she heard him crash into something behind them. Dean managed to pull himself to his feet using a counter to brace himself; Dean didn't have any special super powers except the ability to heal. He had his gun but he couldn't shoot Von, even as the last possible resort.

"Von, stop it," Dean stepped back when Von came towards him and he frantically searched for something to defend himself with that wouldn't outright kill his friend if and when he hit her with it. When a knife came hurtling at his head however that was when he started to lose his temper. "Don't throw fucking knives at me," he cursed and glared at his dead eyed friend. This was getting crazy which was a massive understatement, Von was a half naked psycho robot chick dressed as slave princess Lei for Christ's sake.

888

_I'm going to count to twenty and if Dean doesn't have them out of here by then I am so going to tan his hide._

Alex pushed Gregory onto his back and her hands slid underneath the tucked in Yoda shirt, playing over...no abs...Some chest hair but otherwise unsuccessful, plain and it was a real turn off for her. She was trying so hard to not make it show, it was damn hard though. Continuing to kiss him she licked his lip, this was what she could do to distract him more and get him really into it.

_Oh god, oh god..._

When he opened his mouth she wanted to gag, way inexperienced and going at it sloppy like he was trying to drink her all down. Alex separated from the kiss and bit her bottom lip staring into his eyes past the glasses. "Are you liking the samples?"

Gregory was a little let down when Angel pulled away, he was just starting to really get into it. He tried to pass off a suave grin but it came off as dorky and overdone. "Yeah," he answered in equal dorkiness and succeeded in swallowing the high-pitched excitable laugh that wanted to follow. Will's loss was going to be Gregory's gain; he was going to have some fun before he went back to plotting world domination.

"Good," Alex smiled, coming back down and meeting his lips, kissing down his jaw and to his ear to whisper. "Feel free to explore."

_I can do this way too well. Dean hurry the fuck up. God I feel kind of green and slosh inside...I think that's from drowning in the bucket called his fucking mouth._

Just like she had encouraged Gregory to really get into it and make it believable, Alex reacted when yelling and talking came from down the hall. Alex's hand went to Greg's throat and she rose up to a sitting up position as her eyes swirled to a mix of black and blue. "Sorry, but as far as free samples go that's all that I am willing to give," she said, whipping her head to the door, "DEAN! Get them the fuck out of here! NOW!"

Gregory gagged, eyes rolling around in his head and wide with alarm at the demon eyes staring at him. He had familiarized himself with the pitch-blackness of demon eyes but never ones like these before. The fear of it all nearly made him forget what he was capable of until he sent Alex sailing across the room and crashing into a glass cabinet full of metal figurines.

Groaning at the pain in her sides and back knowing that some shards had punctured and figurines had bruised pretty heftily. "Fuck..." she slurred, her eyes rolling from her body to Gregory as he stood. Alex cried out in pain when she felt his power over her, for some reason he was stronger than he should be that wasn't good.

"Damn you, you little bitch."

He rolled his hand into a fist and choked her while his energy crashed into her, forcing her into the broken glass and tiny metallic items that were biting into her exposed skin. Did they honestly think that this plot to save Astaroth's vessel would really work? Gregory would kill then all or have the red head do it to stop them from ruining something he had been working very hard to achieve.

Choking her chest heaved and she managed to muster up as much power she could as she narrowed her eyes and flung the man backwards, effectively releasing his hold on her. Managing to stand up as best as she could she limped slightly as she walked towards him, her own power hurting him as she squeezed his organs in his body. "You kidnapped my friend, you are hurting my friend and you messed with the wrong bitch. Remember these eyes and this face...because if I ever come traveling to Hell, you'll be the first soul I'm going to have fun torturing and tearing apart."

_I'm not going to kill him...that's Von's right._

"Now release Von before you find just how bad your appendix feels when it bursts unnaturally."

888

"Shit," Dean dodged a knife, "shit." He rolled under a meat cleaver and heard it sink into the wall behind him. "Shit."

The hunter rugby tackled Von to the ground he would marvel at the fact that she wasn't able to fling him across the room like Sam after, right now it was a bonus that was working in his favor. Sam was picking himself up from the floor, yet again, while Dean wrestled with Von on the ground, the red head was laying down some mean punches. Dean didn't bring the tranquilizer gun because he never thought he would need it, and if he did it would have been for Sam and not for Von. He just had a knife and a gun, both not meant to subdue someone except through fear and what good was that when your opponent didn't know fear?

So the hunter punched Von in the head as many times as he could, hoping that would be enough to knock her out. When she rolled on top of him and dragged him to his feet his hazel-green eyes widened in alarm at her strength. Grabbing hold of her arms didn't help much as she flung him with sheer force across the room and sent a large dining room table after him to pin him against the kitchen counter. Dean cried out in pain and nearly blacked out when the pressure shattered his hip sending shockwaves of agony throughout his entire body.

Sam was on the ground not about to move towards Von to get tossed again but he had to stop her and he had to save Dean from what she was doing to him. Using their connection he forced down a command, a command that said to stop and calling to Von inside, forcing it down so much that he watched her fall to her knees screaming. He stared at her while he did so not feeling the slightest remorse of what he was doing. He was saving her, his brother and himself. Whatever Alex was doing he hoped she was taking care of Gregory or even trying to make him take care of the hold he had Von.

"No more Von. You are stronger than this shit, than him. Start acting like it and take over of yourself!" he shouted.

Von screamed wildly when another force of will collided with her master's, the heavy dining table moved off of Dean and collided into the opposite wall into a thousand bits of tinder. Random items flew through the air, a coffee maker, papers, utensils, and other items that could cause damage. Dean slid to the floor, curling in on him as he healed and to block against any of the debris that was spinning around the room.

Von's scream felt like it was cutting him right to the bone, he could feel how much pain she was in. He wanted to tell Sam to stop it but he knew this was the only thing stopping her from killing the both of them. Von's mind was being ripped apart, she hadn't screamed like this since she first met Leon and he had tortured her, it was enough to shatter any glass or other fragile objects in the room.

On the floor in a crouch as he moved around, avoiding objects and moving towards Von. She was slowly coming back through but it was taking a lot of pain and effort. What if she couldn't? What if this killed her? Sam finally made it and as she screamed he held her despite her wanting to fight him right now he was stronger just like in that field at that farmstead that she had burned down a long time ago it seemed. Protecting her from unseen forces and herself...he would always be there no matter how much she hurt him or made him bleed...no matter if she was holding an object to his heart to kill him like she had.

"I love you Von. He can't have you."

888

Gregory trembled on the ground, sheen of sweet glistening off his forehead with panic and pain coursing slowly through his limbs. He had never been in so much pain in all his life and he was deathly afraid of what could happen to him. "K-killing me won't release her," he spat defiantly and swallowed down the thick bile that was crawling up his throat. "I'll m-make her k-kill the werewolf and the other g-guy," he paused when Dean's scream bounced down the hall into the living room for them to hear. "And then I'll make her stab herself to death, even if you kill me she'll still do what I say."

Gregory screamed higher than a man should have been able to, he was a wimp and had little to no resistance to pain. Hot tears leaked down his face and each time he managed to take in a bit of air he would scream it out again, his brain telling him to stop because it was making the knife move around in his shoulder but his body told him he had to get away from the pain.

"P-please, d-don't hurt, hurt me anymore," he begged.

"Now, now Gregory you aren't understanding how demons work...or more so how half demons work. I said no matter how much you beg for death...that also goes for begging to stop," Alex's lip curled as she tugged on the blade tearing through muscles and tendon within his shoulder down his arm. "Release her. That's your only option."

Alex grabbed his sack and gripped it tight. Her eyes swirling with enjoyment and darkness. She hadn't done this to a human being for a very long time. Noah was different because he could heal and he was a werewolf. Gregory was human who happened to be a witch but otherwise he was completely innocent to what he was really up against. He thought this was all fun and games and that hey maybe he was ruler of the world because he could control just about anyone. He made that mistake of being that naive.

"What is your choice? More torture or will you do what I say?"

Wailing from the excruciating fire burning through his veins he thought frantically how it was possible for him to release the red head from his sway. The demon girl never mentioned there was a way because that was never thought of as an option. If he told that to this psychotic demon though she would never belief him and hurt him more to get what she wanted.

"I don't know, I don't know," he blubbered, "I don't knnnoooowwww." All he wanted more than anything was for all of this to stop, this wasn't fun anymore.

An explosion of something unknown made the house shake down to its foundations. The screaming coming through the living room from the kitchen had stopped and there was a long silence. Von appeared in the hallway, an arm draped over her chest to cover herself and her eyes glowed amethyst reflective with silver in the dusty gloom that had become the room. The lights dimmed at her approach as if they were too afraid to shine their light in her presence.

The walls groaned as well feeling the burden of her energy upon them. Gregory stared wide-eyed when Von knelt next to him and placed a single finger lightly on his forehead. His eyes widened more as they went bloodshot, the pupil's racooning before the spheres rolled back into his head and he started to convulse on the floor. She ripped his shirt open and placed the palm of her hand on his chest, his veins rising to the surface and hemorrhaging under the skin, spreading violent bruises over his entire body.

Foam the color of fire engine red sloshed from his mouth and he bit his tongue over and over again, blood started to leak from his nose and ears. Von was not done with him yet as the wound he had received from Alex's blade began to rot and blister, eating away his shoulder until the skin began to slough off. Her very touch was corrupting his body while he was still very much alive, decaying and burning away chunks of flesh and muscle to get to bones for her to then force them to bend in on themselves. That was when Gregory started to scream and screech, limbs flailing like wet noodles as the decay spread down his one arm and it fell loose from the joint it had once been attached to.

Von took the dead arm and force-fed Gregory the rotting flesh, the rot infecting his mouth and lips, causing them to curl back and expose his teeth like a mummy. While he still convulsed feebly on the ground that was when Von started to rip him apart, her fingers scorching through what remotely healthy flesh remained and she reached down into him and pulled a chunk of his spine out through his stomach the force splattering blood up her arm. Gregory was dead, limbs still twitching like a squashed insect. Von simply stared at the disgusting mess she had made of the previously alive human, her orbs still burning brightly with unnatural violet light.

Alex stared at Von and she knew that her friend was back but it didn't mean she wasn't broken like Astarte had said through her. "Von?" she asked, her eyes shifting from the red head to the mess on the floor as she stepped closer to the other woman.

888

Sam had stayed behind while Von went to do her own thing, what she needed to do as he had stopped placing force down the line to her. Helping his brother he moved to the front door, grabbing the trench coat that was no doubt Alex's he'd need to give it to Von for her to cover up. Making sure Dean was okay, they both headed down the direction where Von had disappeared, finding the sight before them and Sam coughed slightly. It smelled horrible in there and he fought through it as he moved to Von and placed the coat over her naked form. Acknowledging Alex, they had to get them out of there. Walking out of the room with the two women they began to head out. Someone was bound to hear the screams and sounds of destruction.


	195. Chapter 195

**Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard**

December 26, 2008 5:30 AM

They had gotten out of that town faster than Dean could flirt and arrived at Bobby's sometime the night before and had just now finished explaining to Bobby everything that happened. And by everything that included what Von had done to Will and to Gregory. Bobby sat there at his desk in the study soaking it all in, he knew Von's abilities had been growing but he had no idea up till now the extent to which they had been. From what he could tell she was fine right now if not a little catatonic and dirty, so unless another mind controlling witch came along they would all be okay.

"Sam, ya mind taking Von up to give her a bath? Looks like she's in need of one," Bobby suggested and he waited for Sam to nod and lead Von up the stairs to the bathroom that had a tub.

Dean braced his arms and leaned forward on the backrest of a chair while he stood, "What are we going to do about this Bobby?" he asked when he heard the bedroom door closed, he also made sure to keep his voice low just in case now that Sam had super hearing.

Von had been barely able to push a paper clip across the table with her mind days before yet when she had been mind controlled her powers were limitless. And Dean had healed her of her physical injuries on the way to Bobby's he couldn't drive because of his leg so Sam had to, but the hunter couldn't help but think that Astarte meant heal her in some other way.

_But I can't, can I?_

As far as Dean knew he could only heal the physical wounds, sickness he couldn't and therefore he couldn't mend anything else beyond that. "Kid, hell if I know," Bobby answered, wracking his brain for answers. Would this count as a failure for the demons? If so that would either mean they wouldn't bother try again or they would try harder next time. Anyone's guess was as good as his.

Alex had made sure to put on one of her t-shirts in the car ride since she couldn't really change back entirely while in the passenger seat nor could she try for jeans. So it was winter and she was freezing her ass off in this outfit that made it seemingly colder. When they had arrived at Bobby's she had received a look from Bobby that told her he didn't want to know but that whatever she was doing it must have been damn important. Considering they were saving Sam and Von...it was deemed that way. Where she sat in her favorite chair with the knife marks that she carved in there personally, she listened to them talking and the other two going upstairs.

"We lay low. Like we have been doing, but be extra careful. If something seems like a demon or witch hunt we'll have to shoulder it off to another hunter. That's what we are going to do," Alex said her face hard.

_No one is going to hurt my mom again...I mean friend. No one is. And the more we can stay away from demons the better for both Von and I._

Castiel popped up in that moment. Alex rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair, removing her knife that had been bloodied but she had cleaned it in the car. It seemed whenever something had happened or something was starting and then angel boy shows up. Honestly she hated him more than the others did. Why? Because he always knew how to get under her skin and say things that he shouldn't know because it wasn't his fucking business.

"Already a few days and you pop back up," she commented.

"I have news. It seems my superior..."

Another flutter of wings and this time Alex jumped in her seat. A new guy was with them, bald with some white hairs, pointy nose, penetrating eyes and wearing a nice suit. Was it just her or was Castiel the only angel that decided that trench coats were the way to go? "Fucking great warning before hand Cas, really."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm."

888

Sam helped Von out of the rest of the clothes that she had on. Princess Lei...damn witch was twisted but had a little bit of Dean's thinking inside which disturbed him and made him want to hurt him. No more hurting though, the guy was dead. As he helped Von out of the clothes and into the tub that he had filled with water that was a good temperature. Well he tried to help her into the tub; he stopped her the moment he noticed her back. Brushing her hair to the side he looked at the tattoo he had been familiar with. It was different.

"What happened to this?" he asked, fingers lightly tracing the angry looking lines of the wings. "You know what it's fine..."

He continued to lead her into the tub and grabbed a cloth to help wash her with as he soaked it and took hold of the bar of soap in the soap holder. Washing her up he could see how she was just staring off into space but watching the water wash over her skin and removing the blood to pool in the water. Whatever they had done to her really messed her up and he hated that he was apart of it. He should have never left her in that diner, he should have never gotten angry at her...but he couldn't help it. Sam loved Von but she was pushing him away too much, more than ever. He hated it. Right now though he had to concentrate on getting her cleaned and helping her get through what she had just been through. What they had just been through together. It didn't help that he could hear and sense angels downstairs.

"Nothing's fine," Von said at length, "they've been that way for a while, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you getting mad...you're always mad."

She flinched and raised her hands to her head, scrunching her auburn hair between her fingers and squeezing her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to Sam surprised to see her hand gently taken into both of his. Von wanted to pull away and hide instead her fingertips rested tentatively on top of his palm. She met his soulful blue-green orbs and her own quivered with fear and guilt.

"I remember what I did to you," she swallowed when her voice cracked around the edges.

The terrible monster side of her had come out, gaining momentum until Sam allowed her to break free and destroy Gregory in one of the worst ways imaginable. Only after Von had been instructed to kill Sam, her mind was filled with the terror of what would have happened if she had succeeded. Sam was the only one that would have been able to reach her, with him gone she would have killed Dean and then Alex or been killed by either one of them first. Von didn't want Sam telling her it was going to be all right or that he forgave her, her weakness had almost cost him and his brother their lives, she would never be able to forgive herself.

She knew Dean would always look at her differently now, for what she did to him and what he saw of Will and what she had turned Gregory into. Sam had only seen what was left of Gregory, he hadn't watched the whole process like Alex had and Von had heard Dean say that he had never seen that happen to anyone until he had been to Hell. Was that what she really was, an infernal creature from the Pit was this what Moriarty had been bringing her up to do? If she couldn't live with herself before how could she now?

"Yeah, well I remember what I did to you in turn. Nothing I'm proud of as well so again it's fine...I just hope I didn't harm you too much outside the cage and inside the cage," Sam said, lathering the cloth in soap and cleaning her up some more, washing it through her hair and than soaking it in the tub water to wash off the suds. "From what I've seen and what you have done...it's not that bad compared to most things."

_I need to protect her, I need to take charge of what is happening but I can't take charge like Gregory did. That's overboard and that isn't right._

He knew that she seemed a little better, her powers were definitely better and he could only imagine what Moriarty was thinking right now in his own little corner of Hell and dreamscape. No doubt grinning happily in his pristine suit and drinking his drink while he chided Sam or congratulated Sam, whichever one, it was all the same. Sam unplugged the tub to empty out the water before he stood to grab a towel, helping her up and out and wrapping it around her, his arms as well as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Kissing the top of her head he rested his cheek on top. "I can't give you the reaction you are looking for. I'm sorry...for that as well as what I did to you before and during what has happened. I'm a sucky boyfriend. I always seem to hurt the one I love."

_You're not the only one._

Von didn't want to part from his arms, they were warm and strong and protective but in a gentle, caring way. Which is what she really needed right now, she wanted to be strong, for Sam and Dean and Alex but lately time and again it was being proven how weak she really was. He was sorry for things she had forced him to do; reactions that were now and in some ways always had been a part of his nature.

She took her hand and rubbed it up and down the small of his back until they found themselves both sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. Von wanted to stay in the room for as long as she could, she didn't want to go downstairs and deal with the angels. Instead she wanted to be with Sam and try to garner some happiness from the tragedy that was their relationship.

Sam pulled back slightly and lowered his head so then he could whisper in her ear, "We don't have to go down. Unless Dean calls us or hints in his wording or the angels do then we can stay up as long as we want. We can just lay down and relax and even sleep if you feel like it," he said kissing the top of her head and pulling away to look into her green orbs.

Von nodded a tiny glimmer of a smile in her eyes, she would like that very much she really wanted to avoid any more angels at all costs. This one in particular was stronger than Castiel and perhaps Uriel as well and he was no exception from the rule, he made her feel sick in the deepest darkest sense of the word. Like she was some stain in need of scraping from his boot heel. To be as far away from him as possible was more than she could ask for and to be with Sam was all she wanted.

It was strange and funny how no matter the circumstances they always found themselves in each other's arms, their connection, love and something more keeping them together. One thing was for sure Von wanted out of the towel she was in; she didn't like the feel of the wet cloth against her skin. "Can you help me out of this?" she laid her hand on her towel covered stomach and brushed the fabric with her hand absently.

Sam smiled and shook his head his lips meeting her forehead before his hands went to help her out of the towel. Removing it from her body he stared into her eyes, "Are you sure this isn't some kind of scheme to drive me into sex? Correction I believe the term between us is making love." His eyes when he said that showed so much raw and loving emotion that he wasn't even aware of it until he saw her own eyes reflect it. "Let's hold off on that for a while and think about getting you into some clothes.

He stood and grabbed her duffel bag, opening it and pulling out a random bra and panties knowing that she didn't care about matching, she never matched when it came to undergarments and he loved that about her. Taking one foot and then the other he slid the panties on slowly as he kissed her knees and then her thighs before having her stand and place her hands on his shoulders so he could fully rest the material on her hips snug and correct. Laying his lips softly on her stomach he stopped and stood completely, placing her arms through the straps of the bra and hugging her to him as he went to clasp the item.

"That's better," he said before stepping back and removing his shirt, helping her into it so then she wasn't entirely unclothed and then led her to the bed where he kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks before holding her in his arms over the sheets. "Much better." A sigh and Sam nuzzled her neck happily.

Von made a happy noise at the feel of Sam's mouth and nose at her neck, curling against him and loving the feel of his warm shirt against her skin. Contrary to what she had recently been through she wanted touch but only Sam's would do, kind, gentle and loving. While he could easily snap her in half he was able to control that raw power that it was easy for Von to almost forget what he was now. But she could feel it, that animal under his skin no longer separate but one, perfection. Running a hand through his hair she brushed her cheek against his temple and felt the mattress rise up to meet her back.

Sam slowly moved over her, his hands pressed to either side of her and he stared down at her with a smile. "I've missed this," he said, lowering himself so then his head rested on her stomach and his hands held her sides while he closed his eyes and let her run her hands through his hair.

_I missed having moments of some normality with you._

He sighed and listened to her heartbeat and felt her breathing when her stomach went up and down. "Me too," Von ran her slender fingers soothingly through Sam's shaggy hair, playing with the ends before combing back through. Her other hand rested on back just below his shoulders her thoughts on nothing but this moment.

Von knew Sam had nodded off, lulled by her stroking his hair and the easygoing beat of her heart. A smile ghosted across her lips and she stared wistfully at the ceiling, fighting the own heaviness that was growing in her eyes. Beyond exhausted Von didn't want to fall asleep, unwanted images already finding their way into her mind's eye. She was content in this little bubble of happiness that Sam had formed around them and she feared it would burst. A fragile sigh trembled out of her mouth and she massaged the back of Sam's head when he shifted in his sleep at her movement. The small moan that came from him made another smile appear on Von's face and it stayed there as she closed her eyes and continued to brush his shaggy brunette locks.

888

"Whose your bud Cas?" Dean bobbed his head to the unnamed angel, the guy looked like he was wound tighter than a nun's panties and twice as douchy.

The taller angel adjusted his tie smugly and stepped forward so that Castiel was now behind him, "I'm Zachariah, you could say I'm Castiel's _supervisor_, I wanted to stop in and take a look at the operation myself."

"Operation?" the hunter questioned, puzzlement screwing up his brow and he looked to any and all who might have the answer as to what this guy was talking about.

"Well yes, this team of hunters we have assigned to assist us in preventing the Seals from breaking, I'm here to make sure that Castiel is doing his job by getting all four of you to do yours," the angel smiled at the human, and Dean smiled back only it appeared to be more of a sneer.

"You're here to make sure our productivity stays up?" Dean turned his head away a bit but his eyes remained on Zachariah.

"Bingo," the angel chuckled and snapped his fingers in a 'you got 'em' gesture, "we have some concerns that your losing focus."

"In case you haven't noticed we've been busy with our own shit, zombies and then witches trying to kill us," Dean pointed out, heat collecting in his tone.

"Yes, yes, I know about all that," Zachariah waved his hand dismissively, "we need to make sure you kids stay in the game, don't go thinking about quitting now." Dean opened his mouth to answer with a witty and mouthy retort when the haughty angel cut him off, "I know some of you have been thinking it." He pinned Dean with those piercing eyes of his and rocked back on his heels in triumph that the hunter had received the message.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said, standing up and attempting at going around Zachariah only finding him stepping in her way. "Move."

Castiel shook his head at her when she looked at him and she scoffed and went to sit back down next to Dean this time. "It is a necessary procedure that needs to be seen thoroughly through," he explained.

"Okay well sorry we haven't been doing what you want and that we are still having trouble with our own personal problems that hey here's a fucking thought, why not fucking take care of it yourself? We have our own lives you know. Our own lives to fucking worry about right now. If we still have time then we still have time and Lilith isn't going anywhere right now." The female brunette stared at the other angel hard and giving her patent 'fuck off' expression.

"Time, what time are you referring to?" Zachariah moved towards the female brunette. "Lilith is on the move while you're dealing with your petty problems and each day more and more Seals are being broken by her," he pointed out and looked down his nose at her. "There are big, big plans for all of you," he told them with a business man smile.

"An' what plans are those exactly?" Bobby interjected, he needed to voice his own concerns, the four of them were like his children he needed to keep an eye out for them.

"Integral plans, the four of you," he swept his hand towards Dean and Alex and motioned up to where Sam and Von were, "are chosen, hand picked for all your skills to aid us in stopping Lilith."

"Ah plans, integral plans about what we bring to the table to finish this. Yeah well so far I'm still having trouble seeing what you need help from a witch that is found to be a Goddess, a hunter that is now a werewolf, a hunter that went to Hell and was dragged back with the ability to heal and me...a half demon. I'm getting sick and tired of you angels because you think you can boss us around and tell us what we need to do and where we need to go and drop everything. As well as keeping things from us that we need to know but can't be said to us," Alex said, standing up once more and glaring up at him.

Zachariah was trying to be happy about this, a businessman angel and one that tried to make things light even after he showed his frustration with someone. Especially her, she didn't like him and she wanted it to be made known. Hell, she wasn't going to be nice just because it was an angel, maybe it was her being a half demon and him being on the other side of the spectrum but she just hated him. Castiel grew on her but so far every other angel she has met after him has been an issue.

"All will be revealed in due time,," the higher ranking angel assured.

"How 'bout you reveal it right damn now?" Dean pulled back from leaning on the chair and stood straight, his gaze demanding of the angel and of Castiel who was hanging in the back without any input what so ever.

Castiel's eyes traveled to Dean who was demanding his supervisor. Out of all the angels Zachariah was not one to raise voice to and he showed to use caution here but then lowered his eyes avoiding contact, as he knew he was overstepping right now. Zachariah was in charge and whatever happened that the hunters said or did they had to pay through him and not get advice from the sidelines.

"I agree," Alex said. "What aren't you fucking telling us?"

"Alex..." Castiel spoke finally his eyes staring hard at her.

"You cannot honestly believe that we will accept your answer that we will find out in due time and that we should just trust you like a group of dogs. Sorry buddy but you're dealing with people you thought wrong about."

_God I'm tired. Why did the angels have to come now? We have been non-stop going on all four cylinders and I haven't slept well in who knows how long...just leave and leave us alone._

"You've been told all you need to know, have faith," he walked up to Alex and patted her on the shoulder, "you save lives, it's what you do, we're simply asking you to save the world. You've already been doing it the majority of your lives but now you have the benefit of title for the role."

"Lucky us," Dean quipped. "So we get the corner office and what, keep doing what we're doing but more of it?"

Zachariah did that same finger point that meant Dean had got it right on the nose. "You got it, the Apocalypse is coming and we need you to amp up production, start really moving all the pieces into place. I know, I know, what about our lives, this is too hard, this sucks but trust me in the end you'll see the benefits."

The angel didn't leave any room for Dean to answer back as he had simple vanished into thin air. Dean glared at the spot the angel had once been in and was holding back the need to curse loudly. Another dick with wings was riding their ass's and wanted results, if first impressions were everything Dean would be loathed to look forward to any future meetings with Zachariah. "That went great, as if we don't have enough shit on our hands to deal with we have some angel up our ass's about our fucking productivity."

She glared at the spot that the angel had been in Castiel had fled with his boss so it left them completely subdued to themselves. Alex shook her head and threw her hands in the air. "Angels are fucking starting to get on my nerves, but that can hold off for tonight. I'm fucking ass tired. We've been through a lot so I don't know about you Dean but I'm heading up to our room. You coming?"

Alex moved over to where Bobby was and kissed him on the cheek goodnight and hugged him telling him in his ear to get some rest that she knows his day was rough despite what they dumped on him. Bobby Singer and the life of never having peace...she learned his side of the thread over summer and it wasn't pretty. Going to the stairs she waited for Dean to answer, when he said that he'd be up in a few she nodded and started ascending, walking down the hall and to their room she removed her boots, started to change into better clothes before climbing under the covers and plunging the room into darkness as she closed her eyes and slept.

888

Eyes racing underneath closed lids, music was playing and it was very uncomfortable. Twitching nose and a blistering headache. Alex furrowed her brows, the light was hurting her so bad and she opened her eyes her hands fumbling around for sunglasses and instead when she couldn't find them she darkened the area she was in. Sitting up she was confused to find where she was. Her car, her beloved Camaro. "What the..." she said, her eyes searching and she finally found what she was looking for, putting them on she removed the tint and groaned.

_Hangover._

Pulling out her phone she looked for text messages, voice mails, anything that signaled that Dean, Sam and Von were looking for her. When did she leave? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep at Bobby's. That was when her eyes landed on the time and date. "January 27, 2009...WHAT?"

Alex looked through her contacts, searching, searching trying to find the numbers she was wanting to call to ask what was going on and what had happened. Did she go off the bend? Or...or...no such contacts were in her cell phone. She closed it and pocketed it, looking down at herself and around her the weather was actually nice, no snow which was interesting and she was wearing shorts and a tank top which was new was well when it was this time of the month. A. She had missed new years. B. She was in her car somewhere and she didn't know the fuck where. C. None of her friends were anywhere to be seen and she didn't have their numbers. And finally D. She had missed a whole month and had no idea what was going on or how she had got to this point.

Starting her car, Alex figured that was the best place to start. Pulling out of the parking lot she was homed in she went onto the main road in the town she was in, so far it was definitely homey, normal, not that different than a lot of places in the U.S. except the fact that it wasn't South Dakota. Alex proceeded through and things just started to continue to get worse as her Camaro made clinking and chugging noises. She was forced to pull over, shutting off the car and stepping out as it smoked.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, kicking the wheel.

_I can't fix this, I'm hung over and when that happens my coordination is horrible and I am unable to do much. I don't even know where to look for a mechanic when I don't know where the fuck I am._

"I'm guessing that I am walking to find out."

888

Dean wiped his grease smudged face with his grease covered hand, the oily rag gripped in the other long overdue to be cleaned or thrown away. Taking one last long good look at the engine he had just put back together from scraps he grinned in satisfaction and let the hood down with a healthy clank. One car down and off the list, many more to go today and Dean was only a few hours in. Not that he minded, he loved working on cars especially the old ones before they turned into plastic crap.

The younger kid pulled that one out in the lot and Dean went into the office to find the next in line, unlike a doctor's office it was first come first serve. People still got pissy about that though, they didn't understand there was an order to maintain. "Ms. Carlyle wants to know when her civic will be done," another mechanic in the office handed Dean some papers.

"Her civic will be ready when it's ready, she dropped it off late the other day and the things beat to shit...maybe if the crazy bitch learned how to drive she wouldn't be in here every other week," Dean replied gruffly and tossed the used rag in the bin on his way out to start in on the next vehicle. He wanted to get as much work in today as possible, his little brother's family was coming over tonight and he was actually going to make an effort to clean his apartment which meant he needed to get off work on time or if he was lucky early.

888

Sam was awake. He had been lying there awake for a while as he stared at Von while she slept. They had slept in late today, after all he didn't have work unless he got called in and neither did she from being on leave. It was a Sunday nearing lunchtime, which meant that they would soon be interrupted. He was waiting for it. Turning and wrapping his arm around her waist he kissed her neck. "Morning."

The silence in the room wouldn't last and he could hear the faint sound of feet scurrying. Impact in 5...4...3...2..."Mommy! Daddy!"

Sam chuckled and made a sound when the body bounced onto the bed and crawled in between them. Sam went onto his back and found the little boy that had brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He looked so much like him it amazed him but still he had his mom's looks as well. "Hey there, did you wake up okay?" he asked Cole and watched him nod as he laid next to him and Von turned on her back to face them as well. "Eat your breakfast? Brush your teeth?" Another nod and he smiled wider. "Good, because I am thinking today is a special day. How about we go see your Uncle?"

"Really?" the six year old boy asked excited and wide eyed.

"Yes really, we missed celebrating his birthday and we arranged for a time to come by for a family dinner."

_Yeah we missed it because Dean had another fling with another woman and was not in town; no he was in Vegas celebrating. Typical Dean to bail and then have his girlfriend find out about it and break up with him. I can't do anything about him and neither can Von, after all he's family and Cole loves visiting Uncle Dean._

Cole turned his eyes to his mom and he smiled, his eyes going down to his mom's stomach and his hands met the spot. "Wake up Falyn no more sleeping," he giggled before he scurried from the bed and went to his room to change before he would no doubt go downstairs to watch television.

"At least someone is excited," Sam said, bringing his attention to his wife seeing her looking at him. The brunette man scooted closer to her and kissed her lips and pulled back to smile. "Mm...But I'm excited for a different reason," he groaned and sighed, his lips connecting with hers again and making the kiss linger as his right hand rested on her cheek and held her head while the left hand snaked under her shirt and brushing her almost two months along stomach softly. Separating from her lips, "Let's get dressed and I'll head down and start to make lunch. What do you feel like?"

"Hmm," Von mused with a sleepy smile rubbing her hand over her belly and resting it on top of Sam's hand, tracing her slender fingers over his larger ones.

She was feeling hungry and so was the little one inside her even as she was just as happy to lie in bed all day as long as Sam could be with her. It had been a long time since Sam had gotten a day off and while yes he was still on call Von would take what she could get. Focusing her mind back on the question, what would she like Sam to make for lunch?

"Mm, crepes with chicken and ranch dressing and strawberry frozen yogurt." She saw the look he gave her. "Not together," she laughed and slapped his arm playfully then leaned in to meet his lips as he kissed her. "I love you." She kissed him one last time lightly on the lips, loving his hand on her stomach, on her skin.

With a sigh Von turned around to push herself out of bed, her bare feet resting upon the soft carpeted floor for a brief minute before she stood with a small stretch and a mewl. Her shirt lifted to expose her belly and she pulled it back down when she lowered her arms, her first stop before clothes was the bathroom, her bladder screaming to be emptied now that she was awake. When Von found they were out of toilet paper in the en suite her mood quickly changed from sleepy and docile to royally irritated.

"Sam!" Von's voice carried through the door and well into the bedroom. "We're out of toilet paper!" She heard him leave the room quickly and a short minute later heard him running back down the hall from downstairs with a roll of the coveted bum wiper in his hand. Normally she wouldn't have thrown such a fit over what was to her a minor thing. "Sorry, hormones." She looked up at her husband sheepishly and gratefully took the toilet paper from him.

Two months pregnant was where all the hormones were escalating and adjusting themselves. Which left Von exhausted, irritable but luckily so far not as nauseated as she had been with Cole. The smallest things would set her off, two days ago she became emotional over accidentally burning Sam's toast for his breakfast. Little Cole suggested that he could feed the toast to the birds nesting in their apple tree in the back yard and both Sam and Cole have her a hug to put her mind at ease. She felt like a fool after the fact and hated these emotional rampages just like she had with her first child; they made her feel like some kind of monster. Sitting at the table in the kitchen while Cole watched his cartoons in the adjoining living room Von sipped on some tea with honey while she watched Sam busy himself with making lunch.

Sam smiled as he worked, looking over at Von occasionally knowing she was watching him. Making the crepe's was easy it was the other stuff that she asked for that was the interesting part as he fixed it all up and finally moved it onto a plate for her and two normal crepe's for Cole and him with berries and syrup. Setting the table he sat down. "Cole! Lunch!"

The little boy came running in and wrestled with his seat before he got on it and began to eat, wiping his mouth every now and then. He really was a smart kid and he was indeed taking after Sam with academics, no longer in the 2nd Grade as he had been moved up to 3rd and was holding his own great. Now if only he could clean his room then they would all be happy. Sam continued to eat his lunch and made sure that Von was eating hers. It was getting around that stage where she not only got really hormonal but she also got really picky with food. She wanted one thing and then when she had that one thing she wanted something else causing him to go back and forth or even be in the grocery store and find her calling him on the cell phone to scratch things off the list she gave him and get new things. It was a whole new adventure but eventually they completed the race.

"I'm thinking we will be leaving for Dean's apartment around 5. Sound good to you?" he asked sincerely wondering. "Though he might wind up calling around the time we have to leave to say to come a little later because he's busy with work or just busy."

_Like always._

Von nibbled at her crepe, she always wanted to think the best of Dean, despite his shortcomings she knew he meant the best he tried to be a good person. But somehow, some way it never worked out quite right. She certainly had more of a tolerance for Dean than Sam did; maybe it was the easygoing hippie in her. And also that the elder brother was always sweet towards her and he loved Cole to pieces. Knowing Sam was watching her eat she made some effort to finish what he had made for her, but the more she ate the more she was interested in just getting to her frozen yogurt that was waiting in the freezer. With Cole it been all about the noodles, Falyn was making Von develop a serious sweet tooth.

People always asked her when she said she was going to be having a girl how she knew; she said it was just a feeling when in fact she had dreamed about it. She was a spiritual person but wise enough to know the looks and reactions she would have gotten so she played coy with how she knew. "I'm sure he'll do his best to be there on time," Von tried to assure Sam then reached over to pick some of the berries that had fallen from his crepe, smiling at Cole when he laughed at her.

"You hungry savage," Sam said, fending off his berries with his fork to the point they had a small fork fight and then he allowed her to take a few...only a few because he was feeling generous.

Cole finished fast and was soon washing his own dish before he was back at the cartoons. Sam shook his head and picked his plate up as well as Von's, motioning for her to go to the frozen yogurt she was dying to have with a chuckle before he cleaned up. It was a nice day to have the day off, simple, light and he got to spend time with his wife and kid. The hospital always called him if it was necessary, but today he hoped he didn't have to go in. They had other doctors there covering his patients and new ones that would come in. He was an all over doctor, not one specific section, he liked to work with patients that were kids a lot but he was into saving lives or sick patients as well. Old people were hard because they never lasted too long when they arrived. A good conversation but an empty bed in seconds. It pained him.

Finishing up, Sam snuck over to Von and wrapped his arms from behind her and moved his mouth in line of the spoon to capture a bite of the delight and humming as he nuzzled her neck, swallowing and kissing the skin. "Tastes good. What do you feel like doing to waste some time?"

Von shrugged and fed Sam another scoop of frozen yogurt, "I don't know," she gazed out the kitchen window wistfully. It was abnormally hot outside, she couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong with that. "We could go for a walk to the park," she suggested, since the weather was nice they might as well take advantage of it. Some fresh air would also do her some good and maybe a little sun too.

Sam's eyes drifted to the window and nodded, "It is a really nice day today. Surprising but yeah that sounds good." Turning his head to kiss her cheek he slid away from her and entered the living room. "Hey, how do you feel about going for a walk in the park and hanging out at the jungle gym there?"

The moment the words were spoken Cole quickly turned off the television and smiled at his dad. Standing up and running upstairs to get his shoes and socks on. Sam stared after. How did they ever get so lucky? Going back in the kitchen to check up on his wife he helped her to the couch and put on her shoes while she continued to eat the frozen yogurt. Even he knew that she wouldn't leave that just to finish getting ready. Finally done they headed to the front door, they weren't too far from the park and Cole came rushing down to meet them.


	196. Chapter 196

**Note: If Chapters start to become sparse in updating that is because we are trying to write more as we have finally caught up to ourselves in where we are now in writing. With our schedules currently we might not be writing as much as we have been, with Tori (me) graduating in two weeks and then going on a graduation trip the week after graduation and Wynter with work. We ask you to please be patient and we thank all those who are still reading and reviewing. We really appreciate it and that you all are enjoying this story as we continue onward to Chapter 200. This story is getting close to ending but to keep your hopes up there WILL be a sequel. We are not done with this storyline yet. :)**

**- Wynter and Tori  
**

Alex had finally trudged through town and found a damn mechanic, the smell of engine oil and grease as well as the sound of working made her sigh with a smile. Walking inside she didn't dare take off her sun glasses as she went to the front desk, not finding anyone there she looked down at the bell and pressed her hand on it before resting her lower back on the counter. Head in her hands she really didn't need this. How did she even get a hangover or even allow her car to get in this shape in the first place was beyond her...Hearing someone walking her way she groaned. "Finally..." turning around slightly she actually slid and lost her balance falling at the sight of the person right there, her back now on the ground and her eyes even more out of focus than before.

_Fucking hell was that Dean?_

Seeing someone's face above her and the lowering of her sunglasses she stared into Dean's green eyes. "Holy fucking hell...where...fuck."

_He doesn't even look like he recognizes me, however the grin on his face is all too familiar. I think I am amusing him. What did he get amnesia? It's me! Alex! Alex Tatiani! You know? You're g.i.r.-_

"I have no idea where I am, I have a hangover the size of an elephant and my car broke down."

_Also I swear you know me but let's see if he remembers._

She winced at the pain in her backside as well as her head a bit from the hangover and the addition of falling, "Fuck."

"You alright?" Dean extended his hand to the pretty lady with a wholesome and charming grin. His hand was covered in grime but he quickly offered up one of his cleaner rags for her to wipe her hand off on while he admired her very fine pair of shorts. "So car trouble huh?" He leaned against the counter on his elbow. "Looks like you had to walk, how far out are you?"

She stopped wiping her hand off, her eyes snaking over to Dean knowing very well that he was checking her out mainly her ass and legs. Sucking in her bottom lip to stop the grin from showing, he really didn't remember but it felt a lot like High School all over again just this time she could do it right and no longer shy. Alex handed back the rag and flicked her eyes up and down him, a thoughtful expression on her face as she noticed that he had changed quite a bit. Just more grease, the mechanic jump suit that wasn't fully on, only use as pants and a olive green t-shirt that was destroyed beyond getting messy.

_I have to say I like this image. Focus!_

"Yeah. Normally I don't go to mechanics because I'm good with cars but like I said hangover out of nowhere and yeah it's not too far. About a ten to fifteen minute walk. By the way...do you know where I am? Oh and a good motel while you are at it?" Alex asked a little flirting in her blue orbs and body language and she pocketed the sunglasses.

_I need to take care of this hangover. I need to also convince Dean to stay with me at all costs and somehow find Von and Sam as well and figure out what has been going on with my life. If Dean has been doing this...I'm really confused. Besides he apparently knows this place more than I so he can tell me where to go._

"My name's Alex by the way," she realized, finding that he didn't know her name at all, holding out her hand to him and then stopping remembering the grease.

Dean chuckled at her question of where she was, that hangover must have really worked her over. "Dean," he introduced and met her hand half way, giving her a friendly handshake and letting her use the rag again. "An' your in Lawrence, Kansas." By the expression on the hot brunette's face the answer was unexpected. "If you came for the snow, sorry to disappoint, we're having a freakish heat wave." He turned his hazel green orbs to the bright sun outside and squinted. "Anyway I'll take you back to your car and we'll find out what's wrong with her."

The bow legged man turned and headed back into the main garage to let the other guys know he was taking the truck to do a pick up and came back shortly fishing out a set of keys from his grimy coveralls. He knew Alex was following him out into the heat and soon they were both in the truck with functioning A/C and Dean turned the tow truck out onto the road and followed Alex's directions where she had left her car.

In the truck Alex sighed, it felt good to be riding with AC and she crossed one leg over the other as she closed her eyes and took it in. They were getting close to her car after she had told him the turns and then she opened her eyes. Alex smiled at her Camaro in sight as they pulled over and exited; crossing the road she unlocked the car and lifted the hatch. While Dean commented on her car and began to look at the problem, Alex moved to the trunk. Curiosity was getting her and as she lifted she wasn't too shocked to find her hunting equipment and her duffel bag full of her basic necessities.

The moment she got to a motel or something she was going to call Bobby or even Castiel and ask him what the fuck was going on. Closing the trunk momentarily as she headed to where Dean was she overlooked what he was doing. "So what appears to be wrong with her?" Alex asked, her orbs seeing the engine and the other things and she was puzzled it didn't seem like there was anything wrong with it.

_Something strange is going on here and if this whole skip-a-month and amnesia thing isn't what tipped me off this weather and my car is as well..._

Furrowing her brows she flicked her eyes up to the sky. Castiel wouldn't do this to them, she had that feeling but she figured someone else might. If she could even get a hold of the guy and if she did then she'd fucking hurt him until he spilled. Hearing Dean's answer she then nodded, remembering that he never really answered one out of the millions of questions she had asked him she decided to ask again. "Do you know a place here that I can stay while you fix my car?"

_Please say where you are, please say where you are. I need to keep you in my sights. Fucking Christ whom I kidding? This is Dean! He's going to tell me a motel...unless I flirt with him a bit more..._

"And maybe I can pay you with a few beers along with that tab that I have for her."

Grinning like the son of a gun he was he gave a nod, "There's a cheap motel up a couple of blocks from my garage, an' I'll be glad to take you up on those beers."

He pressed the hood of the car down and went back to his truck to grab the chains that would be needed to haul the Camaro up on the plank. Dean told Alex she could wait in the truck out of the heat if she wanted while he got everything ready, shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes he said, like baking in the heat was no big deal to him. Once again back in the truck with Alex's car securely in place Dean drove back to the auto-shop driving behind the building to drop off the Camaro.

Alex watched as her beloved car that she had given to Trevor a while back was being placed into a mechanic's shop. When had she ever let another person touch it or even work on it? Never. Not even Bobby, though she did allow him to show her the ropes but once she got the hang of it she shooed him away from her beauty. After grabbing her two duffel bags worth of shit she climbed back into the truck. She watched sad even when Dean came back in the truck to take her to the motel that he was talking about.

"What time do you get off?" Alex asked, knowing very well how that sentence could be taken but she ignored it as she looked at him with a sultry smile.

She wasn't really playing him too much, she really did like him, after all they were together...had been...but in her mind still was because whatever happened didn't register on her radar. Alex was just acting the way she normally was around Dean. Flirty and leading him on to think about naughty sweaty things. Besides a few beers might actually help once she had a few painkillers and maybe even a soda from the machine that a lot of motels had.

_Fuck, Lawrence, Kansas. How the fuck did I get here? Out of all the places it is here? It's a long distance from South Dakota...What the fuck happened? I'll find out once I get to the fucking motel._

"Four," Dean replied without missing a beat, he was usually the one to use that line on girls but it wasn't unfamiliar for a woman to use it on him. "But I'm going to try to get off earlier, why lookin' for a tour guide?"

_But you have plans, remember?_

"I can tell you right now, there's not much to see in this town for fun unless you're a history nut."

Dean shrugged, stopping at an intersection when the light hit red. He would have loved more than anything accompany this chick to her motel room or take her back to his place but he was on the clock and afterwards he had plans with family. And he wanted to try really hard this time not to fuck them up. No matter how hard he tried to make up for his mess-ups Sam was always pissed at him so Dean eventually just stopped trying because Sam was such a little bitch. Then Von came along, the sweet but fiery Canadian that he had tried to steal away from his brother more than once. But once they got married and had a son and Dean became an uncle that all changed and while he teased he wasn't a complete asshole. Dean was capable of respecting some things...sometimes...well, when it came to certain people, and one of those things was not to mess with his little brother's woman.

Reaching the motel he pulled up to the doors and put the truck in park, leaning back into the seat to get a good view of Alex. "Be sure to let me know when you want to go an' get those beers," his pouty lips curled into a smirk the equal of Alex's sultry smile.

"How about tonight? I need some time to figure things out in my brain and call a few people. But, I can give you my number and you can call me when you are free," Alex said.

She knew that he wasn't used to a girl taking the reigns most of the time. But he knew her and was used to her doing things like this. However, this version of Dean wasn't but he was handling it just fine. No complaining. Giving him her cell phone number she smiled at him and exited the truck, going to the bed of the vehicle and removing her bags before waving at him and walking to the office. Knowing that his eyes were on her ass...again. Alex smirked slightly as she looked over her shoulder at Dean before she entered the office and went up to the desk. Signing for a room and getting her key she followed the path to her motel door and went inside.

The moment she was there she set up the precautions, salt and then used her abilities-which she was glad she still had-to mark a devil's trap on the ceiling at the main door and make it invisible so no one could see it. Saved her a bill and saved her spray paint and markers. Alex moved her bags to the bed, feeling a tad weird to have a bed all to her or even just one bed in the room instead of two. Heading out to the vending machine she gathered a few snacks to help her hangover and a Mountain Dew to take away the bite as she swallowed the pills and then sighed. She was feeling better already. What would make her feel even better would be to find out what the fuck was going on.

Finally she stood and ran her hand through her hair. "Zachariah! Get your fucking ass down here! I know that Castiel didn't have a tiny feather laid on this! Zachariah!" Alex yelled, glaring at the ceiling before she started to look around. "I know you are here..."

888

Walking hand in hand the couple let Cole run ahead a little ways but Von would always call him back when he got too far away. Their son might have had Sam's knack for academics but he also had Von's lust for discovery and nature, after he explored one thing he would rush off in search for another. He'd be content to watch and stare at something for hours, from snowflakes to lady bugs, and when they walked past the rows of trees that lined the green area of sidewalk Cole would have to touch every one of them as if to say hello. They both knew that their little boy would grow up to be someone great, someone that would change the world for the better.

Once they were at the jungle gym in the park they decided to sit on a bench, mainly because Sam didn't want Von up too long and they both knew that if she walked too much she'd get cramping in her back now that she was showing just a little. Not to mention to let Cole go over and play, noticing some of his friends already there...apparently their parents had the same idea as they did. Sam rubbed Von's back to comfort her as she rested her head on his shoulder where they sat. Seeing Cole play with such light in his eyes and laughter spilling from his mouth he really loved watching him grow up and now they had another baby on the way...

He never questioned how Von knew it was a girl that was coming, it was too soon to really know but he accepted what she knew. She knew a lot of things that had surprised him at first and kind of scared him just slightly but he had gotten used to it. Von was Von and if she was psychic then he was fine with that. Even though he figured she was what with all the things she had been predicting had been right so far. She was getting hard to surprise for their anniversary.

"Mm...Great idea to come outside."

_That way I can have some peace and relaxation before heading to my brothers...there always seems to be some kind of chaos that ensues between him and I. We just don't get along._

"Mm hmm," Von smiled with a happy sigh. Sam really had a healing touch; the right pressure coupled with his intent to soothe always put her body and mind at ease. She never did pet names but Sam was really her giant cuddly teddy bear, nor was she an over snuggly person but Sam always brought out that part in her. When Von watched Cole swinging from the monkey bars with glee that put a smile on her face.

888

It was getting later in the day now and Sam, Von and Cole were on their way back to their house, Cole still bustling away with energy whereas Von needed to lay down for a rest. She had played with Cole a while, pushing him on the swing but Sam had to take over when she began to feel light headed, it was normal and soon they were back in the house. Von told Cole to get ready for a bath, she wanted him washed up before they went to visit Uncle Dean and when that was done and he was in a clean pair of jeans and his favorite Batman shirt, nibbling on crackers and cheese and watching the Discovery Kids channel. With their son happily distracted by the Meerkat Family and his snack the two adults went upstairs to have a shower, a shared one, something else they had missed when Sam was so busy working.

Sam helped Von wash herself, loving the feel of the water on her skin and his hand rested on her stomach. It had been too long since they had shared a shower and it was amazing. He really missed doing this with her but they both knew that he had his job. It was tough but how else would they get money? Not to mention it held such good benefits...and he liked his job. He just hated that he had to be away from his family a lot of the days. Soaping up his hands he slowly spread it over her, not showing any shyness on where his hands were going and he knew he was getting aroused. There was no hiding it and he didn't want to around Von.

His body flush against hers as she had been washing him as well, Sam brought his lips to hers and sighed. He needed this, he really needed this and maybe Von did too. Some time to themselves, a nice shower while Cole did his own thing. Resting his forehead against hers he closed his eyes. "I love you."

Von sighed and tilted her head up to meet Sam's lips pressing softly and pulling away slowly, "I love you."

She felt him pressing against her slightly swollen belly while she ran her hands up and down his back, her belly was swollen, and as were her breasts and now Sam was too. Which made Von smile and she closed her eyes breathing in Sam's skin and resting her hands on his hips. They hadn't had much time together in many days, perhaps weeks and to be honest Von had spent a lot of time missing her husband. He saved lives she knew that, it made it easier to deal with being alone to raise a child.

Sam was wonderful at how he could balance the time he spent with Cole and with her when he did have a rare day off, Sam was her everything and they were about to have another beautiful child together. Soaping up her hands she moved one in between them, easily wrapping her hand around Sam and stroking up and down gently. They needed this, Von knew Sam needed this and she wanted to give him something for all he had done for her.

He groaned, his hands going to her hips and brushing up her sides as she stared at her while she stroked him. Sam thrust his hips into her hands and he chuckled. It had definitely been too long it seemed. Sliding his hands down to the back of her thighs he lifted her up and pressed her to the tile wall. "We've got to be extremely careful and..." he paused letting her position himself at her entrance and slowly began to push him in. "Silent."

Von gasped, luckily the noise of the shower covered it from escaping the bathroom and downstairs, Sam felt huge inside of her, the sensation sending more blood between her legs. Resting her hands on his shoulders for support that left Sam to do most of the work but Von was far from complaining as his thrusts were smooth, passionate but not frantic and harsh. Their lips met briefly and Von tangled her slender fingers in Sam's hair, gasping against his lips and gripping his shoulder with her free hand. Closing her eyes the sensations became sharper and her whole body tingled with the intensity of a million lights.

"I missed you." She stared into Sam's deep pools of blue-green with a mixture of sadness, longing and happiness.

Hips gliding against hers, sliding in and out of her with fluid grace and Sam slowly and lovingly kissed her jaw and her neck, licking the water from her skin. Sam was trying just as hard as she was to not make any sounds because they would carry, so instead he tensed his body, putting every muscle into it while still keeping it steady. No rushing, he wasn't in a hurry. Technically they weren't but Cole would get restless soon enough and depending on the time he'd come up to just see if they could leave yet or were even ready. So maybe he had to hurry...he made sure to lock their bedroom door and their bathroom door just in case though.

Sam didn't hold out too long though as he was soon at the end of his rope of control and released just as she did. Burying his face into the crook of her neck and squeezing his eyes shut. Quickly removing his face from there when he knew Von was going to sound and he swallowed her scream with a kiss. Riding her out he then unsheathed him from her and let her rest her feet back on the tub floor. "I haven't gone anywhere Von, but if it means anything...I've missed you too," he said, brushing her wet hair from her face.

Reaching behind him he turned the shower off and helped Von out of the tub. Looking at the clock on the way into the bedroom he noticed just exactly what time it was. They better start getting ready fast otherwise they were going to be late and right on cue he heard Cole's voice outside the bedroom asking if they were ready.

"Just a minute kiddo! Make sure you brush your teeth and get your shoes and socks back on!"

Von giggled, she hated to rush but it was almost fun feeling like she was sneaking around, being naughty. Taking Sam's hand she cupped it over her bare breast. "A massage would be nice later," she hinted with a kiss and walked into the main bedroom naked to find some clean clothes, curvy and already glowing with motherhood.

Pulling on some jeans with one of the knees started to become thread bare, she searched for one of her bras that would accommodate her swollen mounds. Finding a lilac purple one that nowhere near matched her earthy green panties she fastened it on and finished it off with a simple black t-shirt. She dried out her hair somewhat and tied it back in a loose braid before leaving the bedroom to find Cole waiting for them patiently with an orange crayon on one hand, a cluster of other colors in the other and a coloring book beneath him on the floor. He was drawing dinosaurs and then he looked up at his mom from his deep seated concentration with a large smile.

"Is that for Dean?" Von asked with a smile as her son nodded eagerly.

"He likes the orange ones," Cole pointed out and lifted the sheet with a large orange T-Rex on it that had blue stripes.

"He's going to be really happy that you made this for him." She brushed back Cole's shaggy hair reminding her so much of Sam's and gave him a kiss on the forehead before she went to get her shoes.

888

Alex had given up on Zachariah. If he didn't want to come then fine, she'd called Bobby and see what he thought. But when she did call Bobby he didn't know of a Dean and Sam Winchester or even a Von MacKinnon. It was really unsettling for the female hunter and she had even asked about everything he knew about her. He seemed to know her really well and when he had answered her she had got a very interesting answer. It turned out that her whole life had been mapped the same just minus the gang and instead of John saving her life when she had ran away it had been Bobby.

Sighing as she lay next to her cell phone she stared at the ceiling, "So really...we have our own lives...no destiny...no integral plans...no Lilith, no Ruby and Trevor, Noah and Michael are 'alive.' I can't believe this...you, Zachariah, you changed everything. How? Why?"

Sitting up Alex felt really confused and yet sad. Did this mean that she had to try to get her friends back? Try all over again, get to know the new them and then even try to get to know Dean again and have what they did? It wouldn't be the same and she hated that it wouldn't. She was now the outcast, being the hunter where they lived normal lives. Leaning forward she actually felt like she wanted to cry. Alone. Alone in the world again but with Bobby in South Dakota as her savior once more. She had gotten so used to being with the others that now...

"No wonder I got drunk," she said, her face hardening. "Well then if you won't come and talk to me Zachariah and fix this, then I'm going to get some food and get shit faced tonight." Alex stood and headed to the motel door, opening it and heading out.

888

Dean checked the wall clock hanging above the office door wiping the sweat from his brow with a huff, he was working and working hard but he couldn't stop thinking about the sexy brunette with the hot Camaro sitting in his lot. After the family dinner slash belated birthday celebration he was definitely going to call...he checked his phone with her number in it...Alex, and see if she was still up for that beer later on.

888

Alex had stopped by a lovely...well, ordinary...diner not too far from the motel or the garage. In fact it was diner that was across the street from the garage. Probably for business what with other shops around, employees and customers got to eat. She sighed as she drank her black coffee, no additives, good for hangovers and a nice early dinner that was full of grease. After this she was definitely going to take a shower and change. Also good for hangovers. Spotting some mechanics leaving the place she noticed that Dean was the only one that hadn't left yet.

Continuing with her coffee she accepted a nice attempt at being asked out by the waiter. He was handsome but not her type. She hated to say it but she liked hunters...not just any hunter. Her attention came back to the garage across the street she finished the rest of her burger but left her fries as she stood and exited.

_I feel dirty. What the fuck did I do the other night? Hunt? Sleep with someone? No the second doesn't sound like me. Shower here I come._

888

Dean stretched and grunted, his back cracking into place. He was the last one to leave, so he had to close up the shop which didn't take all that long to do considering he had been yelling at the other guys to make sure their shit was packed up before they left. "I'm not your fucking maid or your mother," he had said to them, snapping one in the ass with his oily rag when he started to laugh.

Locking the customer entrance he headed around to get his other truck, it looked useless and beat to shit but it could drive through Hell and back and never have a part fall off of it. He couldn't help but notice Alex walking down the street from the diner, unfortunately he couldn't stop to chat, he had to get back to his apartment and start cleaning before Sam showed up around five thirty with the wife and kid. The first order of business however was a shower; he was in dire need of one. Stripping down his clothes and tossing them in the laundry bin he entered buck-naked into the bathroom and straight for the shower.

The hot water hit his tanned skin, steaming off of it and leaving muddy tracks through the grime and oil, rolling down his hips, thighs and past his feet to the drain where it circled and disappeared. Dean groaned and rolled his shoulders under the spray, tilting his head back to get his hair wet and letting the water rush over his face and to his chest. His freckles stood out far better against the well tanned skin of a mechanic than the paler hue of that of a hunter that mostly worked nights, they were dark roasted brown instead of light cinnamon. Lathering up was the next step, taking a hefty amount of shower gel he scrubbed all over, hair, chest, back, ass, front and legs. Rinsing off he lathered up again, the suds accumulating over well-toned skin and muscle like he was showering in storm clouds, a god contained within the space of a bathtub.

888

Feeling the water wash down her back, Alex closed her eyes and rested her hands on the tile while she leaned forwards. It kind of pained her that she wasn't remembered. She didn't mind having her life back, maybe months ago, many months ago she would have wished to have her life back...but really she missed having the people she did in her life. She found herself shedding tears and sliding down in the shower, as she no longer could hold herself on two legs. Alone. Completely alone right now and Dean didn't remember her and chances were that Sam and Von wherever they were, didn't either.

Alex could feel the water coming down more grow hotter, knowing that she was doing it but she didn't care. "Stop crying Alex...stop..." she said between grit teeth and kicked at the other side of the tub, inhaling she focused her eyes on the shower knob and watched it turn off.

Standing up she grabbed a towel and wiped herself off, finding her hair was already dry she knew again it was her. How much was she just letting loose around her and on her? Alex moved out into the main room, looking through her duffel. What happened to all her sweats? What happened to all her long sleeves? Alex groaned and grabbed another pair of shorts, these ones ripped near to shreds and she wondered why she even kept them. What went wrong with her? Did she have anything against actual clothes? Did it seem that things were even more different with her than there had been a month ago?

"What the fuck did they do to me..." she growled, pulling them on after a pair of black panties as well as a black bra and a torn shirt.

_I feel like I've slut it up. At least I have my boots and my beloved gun and blade._


	197. Chapter 197

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex anviolence.**

They were all soon in the car, driving to Dean apartment and Sam could feel the nervousness riding in his gut. What were they going to find? What was going to surprise them and yet infuriate him now? It was always something. Dean never made him calm and he hated to think that there would be a disaster in the making tonight. Why? It was just simple intuition when it came to his brother. Feeling Von's hand on his hand he looked over at her and knew she knew he was highly strung and he relaxed. She could always soothe his problems with the simplest touch.

Sam flicked his eyes back to the road and pulled off to park on the side of the road in front of the apartment. Climbing out he opened the door for Cole before helping Von stand up fully as she exited the car. Once they were out, he locked the car and looked up at the apartment. The theme of some death scene, filmed with doom and horror and...He blinked, walking up to the front door and opening it for the excited boy and his wife. They were finally here, now it was time to push everything back, place on a smile and try and get along.

888

Hurricane Dean the cleaning machine. If his mom had come by she wouldn't have believed her son was living in such a place, both before and after. Before he started cleaning it had been your typical bachelor pad, pull of empty pizza boxes, beer cans and porn mags. The pizza boxes were in the garbage, the garbage cans in recycling and the porn put in a box under his bed in his bedroom. Everything was dusted, scrubbed and vacuumed.

Dean only cleaned like this when the kid came over otherwise Von and Sam would skin him alive. When the knock came at the door he was more ready than ever to welcome them to his humble abode. He smiled genuinely at Cole and Von and could see Sam's smile for what it was, a mask, but Dean smiled at him all the same.

_Sam was born with a stick in his ass instead of a silver spoon in his hand_, he thought as he closed the door behind him and turned to his family and extended family.

Von was relieved, she had almost forgotten the pie she had made for Dean before they left and now it sat safely in her lap guarded by one hand while she comforted Sam with the other. When it came to his brother Sam was nothing but a bundle of nerves waiting to snap.

They walked up the steps to the second level where Dean's apartment was and all was fine when Cole stopped and Von did as well. She thought she saw a shadow of someone pass her by but the sight of her son distracted her and she leaned over to ask Cole what was wrong, he answered that he had seen a strange man at the end of the hall that "glowed funny."

Brushing her son's hair back with her hand she smiled down at him, she wasn't the type of parent to tell her son that he was seeing things and nothing was there. Especially since she had seen something herself. "He won't hurt you."

_I won't let him_.

Cole smiled brightly up at his mom and jogged down to Dean's door, rapping his tiny knuckles on it without waiting for his parents. Von smiled at Sam and said nothing of the man, putting it out of mind for now for the happy gathering, they would discuss it later if it became an issue.

Sam's eyes scanned the apartment glad to find that the unmentionables were out of sight and it was actually clean. He helped Von as they headed towards the kitchen to set down the pie while Cole jumped up and Dean caught him. Cole was excited to see his Uncle as he laughed and hugged him tightly. "I drew you a picture," he said as he was set down, removing it from his pocket he unfolded it and handed it over to his uncle.

"So Dean, how are you doing?" Sam asked trying to find some fault that was definitely there, there was always something going and if he didn't know any better Dean looked a little antsy.

_Let me guess a date after this._

It was obvious that they would all just stay for a little family chat instead of actual dinner. Dean never cooked and Dean never really could settle on a place he wanted to go out for dinner. Sam disapproved so much of what his brother did that he knew how much it saddened his parents as well as his wife. Cole didn't know about what he thought of Dean, if he did he'd probably be sad about it and try and fix it. Everyone took pity on Dean, that is until they found out what he actually did during Sam's life growing up. If they only knew...but Sam was pushing that back now, he was with his wife and kid and they were here to have a good time to catch up. This was for Cole.

"Can we have some pie now Mommy?" Cole asked, looking at Von before flicking his happy eyes to his uncle and then his father.

"Ask your Uncle, it's his pie for his birthday remember?" she ushered him away which didn't take much as he ran over to Dean with his hands held together in little fists.

"Uncle Dean, Uncle Dean can we have some pie?"

"Sure thing kiddo, how 'bout you help me cut it." Dean walked up to the counter. Pulling out a drawer and taking out a large knife to which Sam glared at him for he continued when Von didn't object.

"I want a piece this big," Cole held out his hands wide with a smile to match.

Von tsked and shook her head, "You still haven't had dinner, this is a special one time treat, I don't want your appetite completely ruined," she teased.

She turned her head to Sam when Dean and Cole were cutting the pie, sending him a discreet look that said he needed to calm down. Von knew him well enough to know that he was searching for something to pick on Dean about, even the smallest thing would do. There were some things she knew about and others she didn't, it was enough to know why Sam never got along with his brother. They were adults now but Sam wasn't able to let go of all that Dean had done to him, looking at what she knew Von guessed she could understand why. What she didn't understand was why there seemed to be some kind of jealousy. Sam certainly had nothing to be jealous of. He was the one with a family; Dean had nothing and no one.

Watching and watching and then Von looked at him and he sighed. His body trying to relax...it was just really hard. Dean always had him pent up. Sam wasn't jealous...well he was kind of. Everything came so easy to his brother and everything that Sam had to do required a lot of tough work. Sure he now has what he wanted, he was happy but he still had to struggle with Dean. Dean was there for Cole and Von if he wasn't because he was out saving someone's life. It was just hard and Dean wasn't necessarily thinking twenty-four seven when it came to what was appropriate and safe.

Cole smiled at the piece of pie he received and glanced at his parents. He could tell that something was wrong with his dad. It didn't take a genius and he was only six and he knew that his dad didn't like his Uncle. The fights were a dead giveaway. They thought he wasn't listening but he was. Not to mention his dad would always act on edge around his Uncle. Cole took a bite and sighed with a smile. He was smiling for their benefit so then they didn't know he knew. But he was also smiling because he loved pie and he loved them all equally.

"Cole don't eat too fast it'll make you sick," Sam cautioned as Cole was shoving more pie in his mouth just like his Uncle. "Dean must you do that?"

The six year old laughed and stopped, signaling for Dean to stop as well. Kind of a little calm to prevent a storm. "Okay daddy." So much for a small attempt. He was really smart and knew that his Uncle wouldn't let this go and his dad wouldn't let anything go in general.

"I think he can handle a little piece of pie bro," Dean pointed at the offending slice with his fork and took another mouthful of his own.

His younger brother was such a tight wad Dean was stunned that he hadn't suffered some kind of brain aneurism in his life. It reminded him of the line from Ferris Bueller about Cameron, shove a piece of coal up his ass and in a week you'd have a diamond. That was Sammy all over.

Von approached the small kitchen table and took a seat, finding she needed to sit for a short moment, "Maybe he could eat a _little_ slower, I made the apple pie myself I'm sure you'd both like to savor it."

Dean met her forest green eyes and nodded, taking his time to chew before swallowing, "Thanks Von, for making this for me," he smiled at the red head but didn't forget his brother was glaring at him from not too far away. "Sammy, you're face is going to freeze that way if it stays like that any longer." Dean grinned smugly and wrapped his mouth around another forkful of delicious apple pie.

Sam moved over to them and gathered his own piece of pie, he was trying to be good and ignore Dean's comments. Only a piece of pie and then they should be leaving...that is after they have caught up on things but because of Cole they never really had much to catch up on. "Today was daddy's day off," Cole mentioned as he ate another piece of pie.

About to open his mouth to have an actual conversation with Dean, his beeper went off in his pants. Giving an apology he removed it and looked at the message. He was being called in. Sam was actually kind of disappointed, he wanted to spend more time with his family despite his disapproving of his brother but he replaced his beeper. "It's the hospital. They need me," he said looking at Von.

_I'm sorry...I know you hate it when I have to leave to go in to work._

Von's heart dropped and her disappointment showed easily on her face with a sad frown. She had been hoping with all her might that Sam wouldn't be called in, that she could have him all to herself tonight but the hospital couldn't be without him. Even Dean was frowning at the news; contrary to his brother being a pain in the ass he did like to catch up with him on occasion. When Von went over to the door with Sam and kissed him Dean made a 'gross' face at Cole, but really his heart went out to them and maybe he was a little jealous that they had something he never would.

Sam would get to work quicker if he took the car back home to get ready, Dean could take Cole and her back when Cole was done visiting. It may have been the hormones but tears pricked at the corners of Von's eyes, she really didn't want Sam to leave but he was needed. He saved lives. One final kiss and he was gone and Von turned back around with a gentle smile placed on her face for Cole's benefit as well as Dean's. Sitting back down at the table with the boys she ate her small piece of pie when Dean nudged her foot with his and bobbed his head over to her son.

"How does pizza sound, I'm buying?" Dean suggested and watched Cole's eyes light up then look to his mom expectantly.

Von didn't want to impose, but Dean would insist belated birthday or not. With a simple nod Dean was on the phone and Von leaned over to Cole, "Make sure you thank him," she whispered and brushed back her son's shaggy locks. Cole looked so much like Sam but with lighter green eyes and Von's freckles, he was a gift and they couldn't ask for a better son.

888

Back home the feeling of loneliness really crept in and Von hated it, the house felt empty, cold in a way, when Sam wasn't there. And the loneliness wasn't the only thing creeping around, Von felt on edge and she couldn't pinpoint why. Reading Cole the graphic novel version of The Hobbit she got to the Trolls before he started to fall asleep. Kissing him softly on the forehead she tucked him in and turned off the light.

A chill crawled up her spine and she turned around to find nothing was behind her. "I'm hallucinating," she muttered to herself and went to get ready for bed herself, she might have slept in but today's activities really tired her out.

888

Dean waited another hour or so before he took his cell phone out and called Alex. With nothing better to do now that he was alone he might as well take the brunette up on her offer for some free beer and if God willing a good time. "Hey Alex? It's Dean, yeah you remember me? Awesome, I was wonderin' if you wanted to grab those beers..."

888

Alex had hung up her cell phone with Dean twenty minutes ago. He had told her the bar that was nearby and she was walking to it as he was meeting her. After there weren't any misconceptions at least in her mind that they wouldn't be having sex...or they so were, she would need it along with those beers. Arriving there and getting a seat near the exit she waited ordering two beers, knowing what kind Dean liked but she wasn't picky on beer she'd drink anything that was beer or anything that was alcohol.

When Dean came in and spotted her she smiled. She had given her jacket to the bartender, checking it in as it had her weapons in it, well...except for her bowie which was in her boot but anything else on her person tonight was a no-no. "Ordered you one already if you don't mind, hope it's your flavor," Alex said, playing along as she took a gulp, sucking in her lip to catch the last drops.

So far the bar wasn't too bad it was one of those where you could come, mingle, drink, eat and even dance. Not bad for Lawrence, Kansas. Alex sighed, the music wasn't too bad either as she could detect the artist...'Nine Inch Nails'. Ah she loved Trent's voice like he was some kind of serpent telling her to sin. She hadn't realized she was moving her body slightly where she was sitting until she looked at Dean and took another swig of her beer.

"Glad you called, I needed this. It's always good to have company that aren't douche bags and old truckers trying to get into your pants."

_Dean looks really good tonight...and I mean damn fucking good...okay now I'm getting horny. This is new. What happened to me?_

Dean didn't care for the music but he knew chicks digged bass, and Alex was enjoying it as he watched her off and on sway in her seat to the beat. He took a drink of his favorite beer, it was cool that Alex had picked a beer that he liked without knowing it was his top pick. "Glad I could oblige," he admired the brunette; she was one hell of a catch that was for sure.

There wasn't to do in Lawrence, especially of your name was Dean Winchester aside from drink and fuck the hot chicks, working and sleeping in between.

"It's prolly gonna take a couple days to get you car up an' running again, unfortunately it's on a waiting list, could take some time," Dean informed her and took another swig of his beer. He wasn't going to mind at all if she had to stick around for a few days until he could get her car fixed up, maybe they could really get to know each other, that is as well as Dean could get to know a woman.

She groaned into her beer. It sucked when she had to wait for things but then again in this case it wasn't too bad. Dean was here and chances were Sam was close by since he was his damn sibling. Von...iffy. Time might be good. "Well it's more than I'd like but it'll do. I'm just glad to know she's in good hands," Alex said, her eyes meeting his.

_And how I love those hands of his._

Downing the rest of her beer she swallowed and pushed the bottle away. "Give me tequila, salt and limes please and keep them coming as well as another beer the man here." With a nod from the bartender she inhaled and exhaled. Her body was really betraying her and wanting to dance, get hot and yet she was complete opposite of that. She wanted to help Dean remember what he was obviously forgetting.

_Yeah that I'm the best fucking lay and girl that he can relate to. What. The Fuck. Am I thinking?_

Receiving her alcohol she licked the top of her hand on the thumb area, salted. Lick. Drink. Lime. Alex squeezed her face and repeated. She could hold her liquor but she didn't want tonight to only be about drinking. "As you can see I'm not the average woman you'll ever meet. Can you dance?"

_What is wrong with me? Something happened in my life that apparently made me more reckless, more bold to fuck guys and get drunk no wonder I had that hangover. What the fuck? Who the fuck am I? This isn't me at all but it feels so right._

"Fuck no," he laughed and shook his head, "I can do a hell of a lot of things, dancing isn't one of them."

He downed half his beer and observed Alex drinking her tequila, he could admire a girl that liked tequila. Which made him think of all the other things she would like that he could do to her. Dean could see that she was looser but not as loose as his usual targets, free spirited and fun loving with that edge of badass. A perfect score for a guy like him looking for some fun and more than in the way of friendly conversation.

"Were you just passing through when you Camaro broke down?" He was genuinely curious but also basking in the glory of this chick constantly checking him out as if every time she was seeing a new angle of him. A man like him couldn't get enough of ego stroking from sexy women, as well as other kinds of stroking which he was hoping on getting into with this very fine woman.

"Pretty much the story of my life...well without the breaking down of my Camaro."

_Oh I know you can do a lot of things._

Standing up she held up one finger, going to the end of the bar table and she flicked the computer that was running the sound system music to Def Leppard 'Pour some sugar on me'. Classic song and it really made her want to move. Standing up on the stool she moved onto the bar top. Moving to the guitar she closed her eyes, kicking out at a line of shots and spilling it on the top, her abilities lighting it with the lighter that was open on the very counter to create the fire she desired when the lyrics kicked in.

Dancing, she raised her hands, coming to the pole that rode up, wrapping her leg around it, holding onto it and bending backwards. Alex never felt more alive and more raw, free...it felt all too familiar and she was trying to close it all inside. It wasn't like her to be so using of her abilities and neither was she one to just let this loose and be so risky. Hell, if she didn't know any better she was acting like the half demon she was. Coming back to the pole she pressed her front to it, turning her back and sliding down it and reaching out, grabbing a hand in return she was pulled back up.

Another woman was on top...actually there were three others and they danced with her in turn. Alex let them feel her up as they were drunk as well and hell she swore she was influencing them as she felt them up as well. Snaking a kiss here and there she grinned, coming off the bar top and back to her seat where Dean was. Taking another shot with salt and a lime she moaned. "I'm not usually like this," she explained as she pressed her hands against the table and leaned forwards.

_I'm never like this! What am I saying? What the fuck am I doing? I'm having fun._

Coming in closer to Dean she placed her hand on his thigh. "I think I know what you really want and it isn't another damn beer."

888

The door slammed closed with Dean kicking it behind him, not bothering with locking it as his hands were busy. Expertly whisking Alex's top off and then his, pressing her to the wall and in a passionate flurry they slammed into the kitchen table and Dean sat Alex on top of it while they made out. Dean could taste the tequila and lemon on Alex's tongue, mixing with the taste of his beer. He wasn't close to being drunk but he felt light headed around her, which he chocked up to being one horny motherfucker.

He wasted no time unclasping her bra and tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the couch, taking in her twin globes with relish. Alex was one of the hottest women he was about to fuck and he had fucked a lot. Even all the scars he was seeing and exploring added to her bad girl image, which only turned him on more. Abused as a child, raped, one too many bar brawls, he really didn't care because she was hot under the hood.

It was as if she was feeding the sex drive in him and she moaned, gasping into his mouth as he was way too eager. Definitely not the Dean she knew which made this even better. What? Why? Alex pushed him back and hopped down off the table, pressing him against the fridge she kissed him, her hands going down to his pants, undoing the belt and massaging him through the denim. She was wild, more than she ever was and since when did she ever just give in to the urge and fuck someone? Well Dean wasn't just someone but hell she would have fucked those women on that bar if he weren't even there.

Sliding down, she went on her knees as she gripped him, pulling him out of his boxers and beginning to let her mouth encase him. Now she had only done this once in her life, one time and that was with Dean and now her second time was with him too. Alex's head was spinning and she wasn't even doing it that long as she hummed. Pulling back she shook her head and stood, backing away, turning away...eyes frantic and searching. Turning back to Dean she grinned, backing up from him.

"How dirty do you like to play?" she asked.

_I bet I could make him do anything I want._

Snaking a finger down in between her breasts, slowly down her stomach she stopped at her jeans and laid her hand flat on her crotch, curling her fingers in she brought her legs in as she walked and brought her hand back up. Bending down she removed her boots, leaving the Bowie inside. Standing up straight she went on tip toes as she quietly stepped here and there, the light from the moon outside glinting in and shining on her eyes for a split second catching blue and black before they were normal again. Alex blinked and stared at Dean with confusion. Everything was going wrong right now. So far she wanted to have sex with Dean but she didn't...not in this state of mind. What had happened to her? What did the angels do to her?

"Dirty enough," Dean's husky voice sounded like warm fur and he kicked off his jeans following after Alex.

There was something about her that kind of scared him but not enough to make him back off. And Dean sure as hell wasn't going to let her get off on teasing him that easy; he didn't stop at her look of confusion. Instead he led her by a series of sensual maneuvers that left her naked and now laying on the couch under him warm and gooey. His hand played at the warm dewy petals between her legs as he suckled her left breast, his right arm kept him upright. Licking at the salt and the sweat of the pebbled peak he ran his tongue around it feeling some of Alex's nectar leaking down his hand to tell him she was ready.

Dean used that moisture to lube her up all over; cupping her heat he massaged the soft mound, moaning at the sounds of wetness that met his ears. And he loved the way she shuddered and tensed when he played his middle finger over her nub in tiny circles. His grin could have lit up the room, the neighbors were going to hear this and that knowledge was what put a smile on his face. Nothing was better than letting the neighbors know that he was getting some when they weren't.

"Oh fuck," Alex moaned, arching into him, her hands in her hair and gripping the cushion to the couch. "Dean..."

Her stomach flexed and collapsed, rolling her hips slightly against his hand and teasing finger she felt amazing. Since when did Dean do any of this? Never! Alex moaned again when he kept at it with his middle finger over he nub. Hands sliding to his biceps and played over them as she looked him over. Meeting his green orbs she slid one hand down to grasp a hold of him, playing over the velvety foreskin and rubbing her thumb over his head now and then. The other hand went lower to fondle his balls and she could feel his hand with hers down there. Letting go with one hand she placed it over his. Massaging it to massage herself and her breathing hitched.

When Dean had her on the couch, she didn't have time to stop what they were doing. She knew that she couldn't just do what she apparently had been doing her whole life in this life. But she wasn't in the mood to stop it now as she was riding the sensations of his body and hers and what he was making her experience. Raising her upper body using her abs she met his lips, kissing him and tasting the familiar taste of his favorite beer, toothpaste and that of chocolate malt. It was still Dean, which made her happy. Having Dean's hand move away she brought it to her breast as she led his cock to her entrance, moistening it for better leverage and finally helped him push his head inside. Mouth open as she gasped, eyes fluttering shut she wriggled her body back down to the couch and released him as she moved her hand along his abs.

"Mm..."

Dean groaned thrusting himself in to the hilt; encased in her heat he circled his hips around before pulling out and thrusting into her again. He was burning inside and he needed to get it out but he wasn't going fast like a sloppy amateur nor was he going slow like he was making love to the woman he loved. Instead it was a heated rhythm to match the intensity of the moment, hot, wet, sticky with the barest hint of roughness enough to keep them both interested. The thing unlike a lot of guys Dean knew who had relationships he had a lot of sex with a lot of women, so he could last a good long while before he had to succumb to release.

The room filled with her moans and Alex used her hips to counteract what his hips were doing. What made her heart hurt inside was that the sex they were having wasn't based on love and she loved Dean. She did. But her body wanted the meaningless sex, the animal need for it and to just have it without the love because love didn't exist with this kind of sexual heat. This was lust. Alex's hands went to his hips pushing him in harder and then holding him in there while she raised her back a bit, staring into his eyes she could feel his dick inside like some kind of beating war drum and it was radiating electric shocks into her system.

Shuddering and moaning with gasps she shook her head when he tried to move again. Rolling them over they landed on the floor with a thud and it hurt yes but it made her go down on his dick more which made her scream in ecstasy, no climax not yet but that was the perfect amount of roughness. Her hands landed on his pecs, forearms on his ribcage and she arched into him while her head was raised to the ceiling, eyes shut. Bringing her head back down she slowly began to move up and down on his length. A good rhythm but with it rougher, she needed rougher and damn it she was going to make him do it as she knew that he wanted to.

"Fuck!" she groaned, it riding through her throat like a purr mixed with a growl.

Pounding away at each other Dean knew this position would make her feel that he was going in deeper and the way she was riding him, harder too. It was easy for him to keep up with her, Dean wasn't a slouch and he was in awesome shape so he met each of her thrusts with one of his own working together in sexual harmony. Abdominals crunching and back arching Dean bucked into her when she raised herself up to pound down onto him again. Dean held her up by her hips and repeated the action, the exertion making his body break in a fine sheen of sweat.

Her body hummed and vibrated and her moan bounced when she came down fast for a few moments before going back to their speed they had. Alex was glad that Dean was holding onto her as they were really going at it. Her stomach rolled and her pussy throbbed around his cock. She pressed her fingers into his chest and screamed at the sensations forcing in and out of her. If she didn't know any better she thought she could feel actual fire but with her eyes open there was none.

Alex could feel their sweat and the stuffy air full of sex. A few more thrusts and bobbing and soon she broke, her mouth open, eyes rolling back in her head and her body tensing, clenching and flexing. "Mmgduh..."

Dean held her in place and rode her through, ending up back on top to finish him off. His hips circled a couple more times before he pulled out the both of them spent. For now. Getting to his feet Dean went to clean him off and came back wearing a clean pair of boxers. He was a lot of things, a complete ass wasn't one of them, and he wasn't going to kick the girl out unless she wanted to leave.

Instead he picked her up, able to tell that she was tired and carried her into his bedroom so she could have a decent bed to lie on while she rested. Dean handed her a box of Kleenex to wipe herself off as well as a common courtesy. He even gathered up her clothes and tossed them on the dresser for her to find later, there wouldn't be a broken heart if he found her gone when he woke up. The wonderful thing about it was there were no strings attached, pure simple fun and that was all there was to it.


	198. Chapter 198

**January 28th, 2009  
6:03 AM**

Sam opened the door to his house, entering into the darkness and closing off the outdoors to him once inside. It was calm, quiet and everyone in the place was asleep. He moved, removing his shoes with silent grace, unbuttoning his pants up the stairs and sneaking past Cole's bedroom to his room where Von was awaiting him. He felt bad that he was called in and that he was getting home so...well late would be one way of saying it but early would also since it was now morning. Going into the bedroom knowing that they left the door open for reasons of him returning like this and it would wake up Von and also for Cole if he needed anything.

Shimmying out of his pants and shirt he got under the sheets wearing only his boxers. Coming up to Von's back he wrapped his arm around and rested his hand on her stomach as he kissed her neck and nuzzled into the crook. Knowing she was awake he didn't immediately close his eyes to sleep. "I'm sorry I had to leave and that I'm late..." he breathed, sincerity in his voice because he honestly meant what he was saying. Feeling Von go back more into him he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, letting sleep envelope him for he had a long a day and night.

Von always slept better when Sam was in bed with her, when you share a bed with someone it's difficult to find the same comfort in sleep when you are alone. She also felt safer now as well because ever since she returned home with Cole she was on edge, an ominous cloud hanging over her head. The bed never stayed warm for long and as soon as it reached a nice temperature Von would climb out to go check on Cole. Finding him sleeping soundly she would watch him for several minutes to assure he was okay before returning to bed to start the process again. Von didn't have much sleep that night, luckily with Sam there, the anxiety eased away and she found she could finally fall to sleep. But what awaited her was not the sweet calm she had earned with her maternal diligence.

888

Waking up was not fun as she found herself in a not so familiar place. Here she wished it were all a dream it was too horrible to really think it as a reality. Sitting up slowly she looked over at Dean with sadness as he slept. What did this mean to him? What did them having sex mean to him with her? Probably the same with every girl he had been with...fun. No attachments. Alex realized her eyes were beginning to water and she blinked them away, standing up without disturbing him she went to find her clothes on the dresser, putting them back on she found a piece of paper and pen. Writing on it that she had a great time and wouldn't mind doing it again but to not feel obligated...it was that type of fake persona she had to keep up with.

Exiting the apartment she ran into one of the neighbors, getting a disapproving, annoyed expression from them and she ran her hand through her hair, using it to curtain her face and hide. By the time she got back to her motel room the first rays of sun were beginning to light the sky...just barely. Walking through the door she closed it and leaned her back against it. Looking up at the ceiling she bit her bottom lip, releasing a sigh she spoke.

"I'm asking please...please Zachariah...anyone...please...I need to talk to you. Please..." Alex slid to the floor breaking out into sobs that wracked her frame as she repeated the word over and over again. Hearing a flurry of wings she looked up, not about to hide her tears even though she really wanted to. Right now she was too heart broken and broken in general to even care. "Why? What did you do to me? Why doesn't Dean remember me? What happened? Please. Tell me. I'm begging you and as you might already know that's a rare thing for me."

"Do to you?" Zachariah posed with a curious delicacy as if in some way he was blaming her for ending up like this. "We gave you all what you wanted, Dean's back to his old self sans being a hunter and Sam wanted a normal life and all Von wants to do is make Sam happy. And you? Deep down this is what you really want, freedom, adventure, violence and sex, the life of a hunter is in your veins and couldn't be changed. Trust us when I say certain things couldn't be changed, we wanted to make Von into a good little Christian housewife but she wouldn't accept the programming."

The angel chuckled at that and shook his head not sure whether to be disgusted that not even the Heavenly host could scrub Von free of her less than Godly roots. Sometimes a stain was impossible to remove no matter the technique used to clean it. "Think of this as a test Alex, none of you want to help us save the world, some of you don't want anything to do with the lives you have now, this is another way of showing you all how much being hunters is in your blood, in the very fiber of your beings."

"Yeah and apparently me being a half demon can never be changed regardless. I'm a walking, talking, breathing and hunting half demon slut. I'm drunk most of the time and I'm fucking the rest while hunting is just a side job to those things. I hate what I just did. I love Dean and I treated him like he treats women," Alex said and she paused. "Sam is with Von? And a test?"

Standing up she braced her body with her hands against the door as her legs and body were shaking. Going around him as she shook she went to her duffel, needing different clothes, needing something and when she found a bottle of tequila she thought on it before passing it up and pushing the duffel and sitting on her bed wrapping her arms around herself.

"How long is this _test_ going to last? I can't handle this. I can't handle what I'm doing and the fact that Dean...I'm hurting really badly inside. I'm out of control and yet it feels great. I haven't felt this way since..."

_Since I was in Hell._

"Please just make it stop." Looking up at the angel she knew how she must have looked. Like some train wreck whore that was crying because her life wasn't what she wanted. A measly human that was expressing emotions that made her appear weak and not suitable. "I love hunting, it's something I thoroughly enjoy. To say that I never wanted this life, it's more like I never wanted to be born the way I am, with the genes I have and the parents I have. What I don't understand on saving the world...is why you need me. A half demon. What part do I play in this? And why did you bring me back when I died?"

"A chance at redemption of course, a rare opportunity for one such as yourself and as for how long this test will last," he pursed his lips and rocked back on his heels, "that depends on how soon the others come to realize they were born to do what they were born to do and not what they're living out as we speak, it's going to be a harsh lesson for some but one that has to be taught so they understand the severity of the situation," he walked over and rested his hand on Alex's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Now don't be such a gloomy Gus, I'm sure you've noticed the unusual weather Lawrence is experiencing this time of year, its an omen, a sign that something is here, why don't you work on that while the others unravel what's happening."

Alex stared up at Zachariah. He seemed genuinely glad that she had realized that this life wasn't for her that the path she was already on was. What was his case? She slowly shrugged off his hand on her shoulder. Out of all the others why did she get the opportunity to be alert and aware for this test? Was it because she was already a hunter? Why give her the opportunity now, a month out of her life? Standing up she blinked a little put off that he was so close to her and she stepped back slightly.

Watching as Zachariah gave her that business smile he disappeared. Once he was gone she headed for the front door to the motel room. She knew one thing and that was that Dean never woke up early, work or not he never did because he simply wasn't a morning person. So that meant she could make it back there in time and she forgot her jacket at his apartment, which wasn't good. But if she was going to make Dean realize that this wasn't the life he was meant for then she was going to need to get there fast. Spotting a random car she grinned, hot-wiring it she was on the road and following the way to his place. Getting out she headed up to his room, opening the door silently and shutting it. No one was up just yet. Removing her shoes along the way she began to look over the apartment.

So far it was normal, not too shabby and there were still things that told her that it was Dean who lived here. Looking at the pictures she saw him with his buddies at the mechanic shop, another with Sam and Von with a little boy that looked like the spitting image of Sam with Von details speckled through him. So they had a kid and they obviously lived nearby. How was she going to find out where though? She was a friend of Von's...but Dean didn't have to know that this Von didn't know her. Remembering the note she left him she moved to where she had placed it on the coffee table and crumpled it up, putting it in her shorts pocket.

Licking her lips she looked in the direction to the bedroom. Walking down to where it was she peeked in to find Dean still asleep. Sighing she removed her shirt and shorts, but keeping her bra and panties on as she climbed back under the sheets she had vacated not to long ago. Staring up at the ceiling she wondered what the fuck she was doing? It was like she was playing house with him yet Dean didn't even know her well enough to really laugh along with her or better yet curse with her on what Zachariah was doing to them. How could Castiel let this slide? Oh yeah because Zachariah was his supervisor and he couldn't do jack shit.

Hearing Dean stir she turned her head to look at him. How was she going to tell him? He had seen her scars and hadn't mentioned them last night...frankly because she was fueling his sex drive with her abilities AND he was too into it to really notice a lot of things about her last night. Like the fact that the fire at the bar couldn't have really started with that lighter, the music shifting at mid-song which never happens anywhere, again, her scars or even that he was feeling way out of the ordinary last night. Maybe he'd question it now. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," his voice was thick like he had swallowed a cup full of gravel and he closed his eyes again, blinking, and staring the short distance at her.

Genuinely he was surprised that she was still there, what was more surprising was that nine times out of ten he never brought the chick he was about to fuck back to his place. Dean always went to their place so then when he was done with them he could sneak off without an issue. Now however he was afraid he would have an issue but instead he swallowed it down with a lazy charismatic smile, remembering that this chick wasn't from around here and that in a day, two at the most she would be gone. So Dean was as care free as always.

As his mind began to clear his thoughts drifted through the events of last evening and he laid his head back down to gaze restfully at the ceiling. A lot of crazy messed up shit happened last night, he remembered Alex dancing with a bunch of girls on a bar covered in flames and he remembered getting out of there with her before the cops and fire truck showed up. "Crazy night, huh?" He turned to her noticing she was in her bra and panties and that her clothes were in a different place than where he had put them last night. Had she gone out, and if she had then why did she come back?

Alex nodded and she knew where his eyes were landed. "Dean. I have something to tell you...you might think I am crazy but you know me. And I mean really know me, which is rare for a person because I'm so distant and a fucking bitch. I know you too, same with your father John, your brother Sam and Von. Reason how? We are all hunters and friends and we hunt the things that go bump in the night. We grew up for a year together at Bobby Singer's during our senior year of High School at Brentwood. We always fought and the thought of sex between us was deemed Hell but it happened and you were my very first. Though I am complicated and hot headed, we manage and are kind of boyfriend/girlfriend though we don't label it. Haven't technically."

She paused watching Dean take it in. The cogs working in his brain and yet she didn't want him speaking just yet. Words wouldn't be what convinced him that she wasn't crazy but actions would. However, words came first. "Sam was bitten by Trevor, a werewolf, in October and has been one since. Von is a witch and a goddess named Astarte though we are still figuring that out. You went to Hell and came back to life due to angels and can heal. And I...I am a half demon. We are hunters. I need you desperately to remember so then I can stop feeling my heart break knowing that the man that I have miraculously grown to love thinks that I am just another woman to fuck and mentally scrapbook."

_Here comes the freak out..._

When Dean stood up from the bed she mirrored, knowing he was scared and yet thinking that she was no doubt some delusional woman that would no doubt latch on. No. She was quite the opposite of that. There was a hunt here from what Zachariah told her to get them back on track and realize that this is what they do and they can't avoid it. Alex needed Dean to believe her and to remember because she couldn't do this by herself. Who knows what it would do to her? Where would it drag her? What depths? Damn it if Dean thought she was insane...Time for proof. Her eyes shifted black and blue, Alex snapped her fingers and a flame hovered of over her thumb before growing into the palm of her hand when it opened up.

"What happened last night wasn't how I usually am. Apparently in this reality I am more powerful and in control. Sort of. Dean..." Making the fire disappear she bent down to put on her clothes only to find them already on. "I'm going to let you stew with this. But I am going to get what is reality, back and find Sam and Von. They need to know. Though I hate to admit it, the angels are right. We need to stop the seals, stop Lilith and stop the Apocalypse instead of fighting them over it and complaining about how we have our own lives that are deemed more important than saving millions of people. It's what we do. We can't run from it. I understand that now."

Grabbing her jacket with her weapons still hidden in it, pulling on her shoes Alex went to leave. As far as she knew if Dean turned around like Zachariah said he would...he'd call. Exiting she was going to head back to the motel to change and to work on this damn hunt to end this _test_.

_That could have gone much better though._

_I had to hook up with a chick that's bat shit crazy didn't I?_

Dean waited until Alex left his apartment then locked the door behind her, pressing his back against it and dragging in a deep breath. Who knows what the brunette was up to while he was asleep what information she had gotten by snooping around his home. "Fuck."

He stalked into the room on a search for his cell phone, finding it he dialed and waited. It wasn't as early for him as it was for others but when he got an answer he frowned at how rough and tired not to mention annoyed Sam sounded. So Dean wasn't his favorite person he could go screw himself right now.

"Dude, how late did you get in last night, you know never mind I got something more important to tell you, I hooked up with this chick last night-shut up man I'm trying to tell you something. I hooked up with this chick and she's fucking crazy an' she thinks angels are talking to her and telling her to stop the Apocalypse and now she's going to try to find you and Von."

Sam was not in the mood when the phone rang and finding that it was Dean once the speaking started he tried to interrupt but only got shut up for his efforts. So he listened groggy and waiting for it to the over, as he really was intent on what his brother was saying. It was official. Dean had gone loony. "You called...to wake me up after I had just got home not even...not even an hour ago...to tell me this? Dean. I know you yearn for some form of attention and I understand that you are in a dark place in your life, but a girl you slept with and all that you just said...sounds like you have a hangover and had a insane dream. I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit right now to even try and convince me that what is being said is real because it just sounds damn straight jacket to me. Take a few painkillers, sleep it off, have some coffee and don't you dare call here until it's later in the damn day."

Hanging up the phone he groaned, turning his head back into the pillow as he had been sleeping on his stomach for a good while since he had fallen asleep in the position spooning with Von. Didn't last. Never did last otherwise one of them wound up getting cranky or they both did. Easily he fell back asleep. He needed all the hours he could get before he had to go in for Monday's shift that or called in early like always.

_If mom or dad were alive and Dean had called them...it would have given them a heart attack to know that Dean was acting up like this._

888

Why did she have the feeling that she was fucking screwed? Alex stared at the directory she had picked up and started to flip through in the motel room. She had found some reasonable clothes. Jeans, actual jeans with the knees blown out but they were jeans. As for a shirt she had to keep a tank top on, but even then the heat wave was getting to her and she had to roll it up to the under wire to make it bearable. Sam Winchester was her first search and remembering the photo in Dean's apartment she added Von's name as well to the mix as she flipped through the pages. Finding only one couple listed in a house not too far away from Dean's, she smirked, tabbing it on motel stationary before she put that in her pocket for later. Right now she was going to look up this town's latest on the newspaper she had bought outside the building.

"Omens..." she breathed, searching and searching, coming across the fact that the heat wave didn't start till about a few days ago. Another thing was that there was a thread of missing persons leading up to dead bodies of the ones missing. "Probably a demon having fun. It makes sense to the weather changes." Which meant she might run into an old buddy if it was possible, which wasn't a bright side to this hunt. Test. Whatever. All she knew it was a form of Hell she never wanted to visit again or have last too long...or..."It could be spirits that are doing this..." But how? Why?

Pulling out the piece of paper she looked at the address. She'd head there after lunch, try and avoid Dean if he went to work and tried to stop her or shout demon or crazy ass chick. Really if he did she'd teach him a lesson for it and then he'd learn not to mess with a half-demon. At least until he remembered and figured out what he was supposed to. She sighed. This was too hard. She should have never mentioned all that stuff to Dean as she probably scared the living shit out of him and caused him to have anxiety up the ass. But she wasn't necessarily thinking too much beyond the fact of she wanted him to fucking remember. And it wasn't like he wouldn't have his suspicions once he pieced everything that happened last night together.

"I fucking hate this fucking life."

888

So his brother thought he was insane. Dean wanted to yell down the phone at him, there was a psycho on the loose that thought she was half demon and was thoroughly convinced that each one of them was some kind of supernatural creature straight out of a horror movie. "Why do I always attract the crazies?"

Dean pulled on some socks; if Sam wasn't going to listen to him over the phone then he was going to have to talk to them in person. Von would listen if Sam wouldn't at least he hoped so. Racing down the stairs from his apartment he climbed into his truck and headed out of the parking lot straight in the direction of Sam's house. The gears in his brain were spinning and whirring wildly with all the terrible outcomes of if he got there too late and Alex had already done something to them. For that he tapped the gas pedal a bit harder eyes on the look out for a lone cop wanting to meet his quota. Luckily there was no such cop and he pulled up to the house and not seeing Alex anywhere in sight raced up to the door and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

_Ring._

No answer.  
_  
Ring. Ring._

He thought he heard footsteps but to be on the safe side he rang the door again and stepped back when the door opened abruptly and a fuming towering Sam was on the other side. Dean managed to feel relieved when a pale delicate hand rested on Sam's arm and Von appeared at his side to calm the irritable Sasquatch. Von knew Sam was about to tell his brother where to go and how to get there but Von was the one to invite Dean in because she could see that there was something wrong. There was fear in his eyes like she had never seen in him before and it made her heart drop in her stomach.

She made him some coffee, hazelnut because that was all that they had, Dean took it gratefully black as it was and drank half the contents like it was pure gold. Von placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him while Sam glared at him where he was leaned against the kitchen counter. The red head frowned disapprovingly at her husband, she was grumpy as well for having been woken up but where Sam thought his brother was crazy Von didn't. It was her gift or whatever it was that told her that Dean was telling the truth, that there was some insane woman out to find them because she thought that they were all part of something terrible, or rather that they were charged with the duty of stopping that terrible something.

Dean explained everything that Alex had explained to him and Von nodded sympathetically. "Don't feel bad Dean we'll figure this out."

"Leave it up to me to pick up the crazy drifter." Dean pushed the empty mug away and Von went to fill it again when she started and dropped the mug. She saw something out in the hallway leading to the dining room, she _thought_ she saw something out in the hallway.

"What is it?" Sam and Dean said at the same time and Dean stood from his chair to clean up the broken mug that was on the floor.

Von shook her head and placed her hand between her belly and her heart, "I thought I..." she shook her head again, "I think I'm just tired." She would have laughed it off but no laughter would come out. Goosebumps covered her entire body and the hair at the nape of her neck stood on end. Sam was all over her the instant it had happened and like always he never believed her when she said she was fine. "Sam, can you check on Cole?" she squeezed his arm to reassure him that she would be all right and to urge him to check on their son.

"What did you see?" Dean asked when Sam headed upstairs and they were both back sitting at the table.

"A shadow, but it wasn't like any shadow I've ever seen."

888

Going to check up on his son, he couldn't believe that Von believed his brother. Dean was obviously making things up. How the hell can he have met a woman who seemed very stable to Dean if he decided to go out with her or let alone sleep with her, just bug out and say all this shit about them? How did she even know about Von and him? How did she even know about their dad John? It wasn't like she could have popped that out of a hat so fast and sure enough leave it to Dean to get himself and them into a mess. On the way to Cole's bedroom he kicked a toy in anger at his brother. Finding it go really far and actually crashing into the wall he stared at it with wide shocked eyes. Since when could he do that? Swallowing he stopped in his forward motion to see Cole if he had heard the shit downstairs but if that didn't wake him then this would have.

Hearing the door open and a bleary eyed little boy coming out he had no idea what to tell him. _Daddy got mad and kicked your toy and busted it through the wall, sorry I'll buy you a knew one and we'll have to fix the hole as well?_

"Daddy?" Cole asked, looking at Sam before his sights when to the hole in the wall and he stared. "Mommy's not going to like this," he said, but he said it like it was the normal thing as he took Sam's hand and led him to the stairs.

Sam stopped and knelt to the ground, taking Cole's shoulders and looking into his green orbs confused. "Why are you saying it like that?"

"It's not the first time. I'm a six year old prodigy daddy, not stupid."

"What do you mean by that? Not the first time? Why don't I remember? And don't say stupid, it's not a nice word."

"What I mean is that it's not the first time you've broken something unnaturally. Mommy doesn't know because I've helped you hide it. You told me two months ago that you wouldn't remember because it wasn't allowed and that mommy is special but you won't say how or why, just that she is. And you'd get sad when you'd talk to me too...I don't know why," Cole explained, he hadn't been used to seeing that side of his father the first time it had started but he accepted that it was still him. Kind like he was now but different, like a superhero. Clark Kent or Peter Parker.

Sam watched as Cole grabbed his hands and lowered them, holding onto one once more and led them down the stairs this time fully as they entered the kitchen. He was confused, looking at Dean and Von he was trying to figure it out before his sights went to his feet and hands. So it didn't happen until two months ago. What was it? Why was it so freaky and why was he so abnormally strong like that? Why didn't he remember? That's when he started to think about what Dean had said about that girl...Alex did he say her name was? Why did he feel like he knew her and why did he want to talk to her? Too many why's...too many questions. Here he was thinking his brother was crazy and maybe, just maybe he wasn't.

_I need to find this Alex chick but why? Wouldn't I be putting myself in danger if she really was crazy? Then again is she if I can kick an innocent toy through a wall like I was throwing a bowling ball?_

Cole moved to his uncle with a smile surprised to see him there and he knew that look on his Von's face. She had seen something. Again he noticed a lot of things for his age and was very smart. He knew that she accepted that he could see people that others couldn't. It was a possibility he had received it from his mother and he figured since she had realized she was seeing things that that was what his dad meant by her being special. But he could be wrong. Sitting down at the table he noticed that there was something going on, he could sense it from his uncle, actually it was more of a panic, fright, like he felt whenever daddy got scared for mommy or vise verse.

Von took Cole up on her lap and gave him a kiss on top of his curly hair. "Sorry for waking you honey," her smile was sad and apologetic.

They just had a bomb dropped in their lap and it scared her as much as it scared Dean. Meeting her husband's eyes Von could see he was worried over something and it only partially had to do with this Alex woman. There was something inside of himself he was scared of that he didn't want anyone to know about, and she could taste the edges of that darkness without trying to. It made her sad and without meaning to the emotions showed up in her eyes before she could turn her green orbs away from Sam.

"What should we do?" Von turned her head to Dean who was pulling out his cell phone in answer. Calling the cops made the most sense, they could come by and keep an eye on the house if and when Alex showed up.


	199. Chapter 199

**1:14 PM**

Alex was driving to the house and had to pull the car she had borrowed a block away knowing it would be best. Sure enough as she rounded the corner to the street she found Dean's truck...and a police cruiser parked across the street. So Dean had come by, decided to inform the family and called the cops. Narrowing her eyes she tightened her fists, not noticing that the police car was moving with a squeal and the cops freaking out as they tried to stop the speeding car. Hiding as they flew past she grinned and walked down the sidewalk down to the house the truck was parked in front of. Going up to the door she rang the doorbell.

Waiting and waiting she was surprised to find someone tackling her to the side of the porch and off the railing into the bushes below. As the door opened, the hand pressed to her mouth made her stare into the eyes of one Sam Winchester. His eyes told her to be silent and she waited, orbs flicked to the direction of the door and waiting for the person who had answered to go back inside. Once they did, he slowly removed his hand and looked down at her confused. "Who are you and why do I think I know you?" Sam whispered.

_So he doesn't remember either. But he kind of does...just..._

"I am assuming your fucking dumb ass older brother fucking told you that I was crazy and anything that might have happened. If you need proof that I know you, ask me something that I couldn't possibly know," Alex replied in a whisper as well.

"What do you know about my dad?" It was all he could think of and what he wanted to know most.

"He served in as a Marine, owned a 1967 Chevy Impala, was a mechanic and loved his two sons more than anything despite him not always being around as much as he should have, especially for you."

Sam hardened his eyes. She knew but he still needed convincing. "Dean said that you believed you were a half demon and that I was a werewolf and that Von was...a witch. How can you possibly gain that idea?"

Alex glared at him, he really was a tough cookie and she should have known that too since she knew him like the back of her hand, like a brother. Sighing she rolled her head to the side and then back at him as she blinked, her eyes going black with blue, swimming in and out so it was anything but appearing as contacts if he summed it up which would have been weird. He was smart he'd figure it out. Thinking really hard she thought inside his mind.

_"I am a half demon and you have super fucking strength with a horrible temper that is way worse than it used to be and Von, she's a little harder to explain but you always tend to notice when something is wrong with her because it's not normal what she experiences or says she thought she saw something. Usually she does. I'm telling the fucking truth Sam. Don't make me call you Sammy."_

Releasing her he quickly sat up and popped out of the bushes. Staring at her as she crawled out and removed some twigs here and there she flicked her eyes back and stared back at him as she played with one twig against the grass. "Why do I know you? Why do you know me?"

"Angels. Far fetched I know, but Zachariah decided to step in to teach us a lesson and this is all a test. Please believe me Sam. I can't stand this fucking mess and your fucking brother is fucking pissing me the fuck off with calling the fucking police. Still a dick as usual."

"I can agree on that," he chuckled before standing and helping her up. "I'd let you in but I think they might freak out, but we have to figure-I found out-Shit, I kicked-"

She nodded and patted his shoulder to show she understood and he stepped back a bit at the weirdness of how familiar and good that felt to be comforted. Groaning he began to head to the back door where he exited to 'take care of the lawn mower had forgot to put away...well he did, he just happened to spot Alex coming to the house not long after that. Entering knowing they were all out of the kitchen and in the living room hanging out he ushered her in and closed the door. This wasn't going to be fun and it was going to be chaos and for once Sam was being reckless instead of Dean. That was a table turner. Together they went for the living room. "Now before you bug out, I have something to tell you..." Sam began, explaining to them about the toy upstairs.

"Are you fucking insane letting her in here?" Dean stood abruptly putting himself in between Alex and Von and Von was quick to grab Cole and put as much distance between herself, her son and Alex as possible.

Frightened tears were in her eyes, confusion and adrenaline pumping through her brain and body as she hugged her son to herself. "Sam, what have you done?" his wife's voice wavered and was tight with tears her frantic eyes burning into Sam's and then pinning Alex. The feeling she was getting from this brunette woman was unlike anything...no wait; she had felt this before, this darkness, thick and choking...

_What's happening, what's going on?_

Von dropped her head to Cole to see how he was doing, what he was seeing. She knew he could see it too that there was something _wrong_ with this woman.

"I believe her and I believe Dean just not that she's crazy. I don't know how but I know her and she really knows my dad, which means she must be telling the truth. She knows things that no one could know Dean...Von..." Sam said, his eyes confused.

When they landed on Cole he saw that he was staring at Alex with nothing that his mother was that was shielding him. In fact he looked like he knew what Alex was but he also looked like he knew her in a sense. Cole's face rose from trying to think before he smiled slowly and he tugged on his mom's hand. "Mommy. Mommy. She's a part of you. It's okay. She's good. She's just tainted but so is daddy and me," he said, running around Von and slipping past her hands to grab him as he ran up to Alex and hugged her tightly making Alex lose her balance only a bit before she grabbed Sam's shoulder for support.

Her blue orbs met the little boy attached to her and her heart broke. He knew. He knew about the connection between Von and her...with Astarte, the goddess that was connected to Von. Raising her hands afraid to touch him that she'd hurt or he would break or even the fact that he was a real human boy that was just like Von and Sam. How come they got the child? How come she never got to have that? Yeah she wasn't the type of person to yearn for it but it wasn't like she didn't like children or even didn't want kids...well she wanted them when she was little and at one point in time when she was a teenager but now...

"Um..." she said feeling awkward.

Sam told Cole to let her go as he too was a little astounded by Cole's actions. What did this mean? Cole saw something in Alex that he didn't really see fully but he knew somewhere that he knew Alex so that must have meant something. He was sorry for doing what he did because he saw the hurt in Von's face and it hurt him but he knew that this was right somehow. "She might be right about what she said. She proved to me that she's a...a...what did you say you are?"

"A half demon."

"Yeah...and that I am a werewolf apparently. I mean it kind of makes sense and Cole said that the toy wasn't the first time and that I've been doing it for two months."

"And disappearing one night every month since too," Cole added.

_Damn that kid is freakishly smart. He definitely got Sam beat._

Alex stepped forward a bit but then stopped noticing them stepping away. "Damn it Dean!" She stopped when Sam gave her a look. "Sorry. I mean. Dang it Dean. Von. I _need_ you to snap out of it or at least believe me. This is putting a major push on my emotions right now and frankly I think I'm acting a little too much like you right now Von with how everything has been screwed to Chucky Cheese and back. I need my friends back and if that doesn't convince you, Von you have a wing tattoo on your back, a bullet hole in your shoulder, claw marks across your stomach and bruises and claw marks from Sam decorating your body because he gets too out of control at times with his anger and strength. And Dean you and Sam have a tattoo on your chests of a pentagram to prevent being possessed. Please! I'm begging and I don't know if I can take any more because I'm afraid that if you don't remember or believe me then I'm going to end this test for myself only. After all you three with the kid seem pretty freaking happy without me around," she said tears pouring down her cheeks as her lip quivered.

_My heart is breaking and my will power is fading. Please._

She felt Cole's hand take her hand to soothe her and felt Sam step beside her to either comfort or maybe it was because of his son being close to her.

"Cole," Von whispered sliding to the floor with he hand pressed to her chest.

Her heart was still weak from a time and a place she couldn't remember when she had performed a powerful spell to reverse the resurrection of a town full of zombies. She was nauseous and light headed with thick bile crawling up her throat that she convulsively swallowed back down. What was her life was being taken away and twisted and she didn't understand why.

_"She's just tainted but so is me and daddy"...Tainted, what did that mean, my son isn't tainted, he's just, he's just..._

Von jerked her head up when Dean rested a hand on her shoulder, tears leaking down her pale flushed cheeks. How was this making any sense to Sam, this woman comes in here and he just trusts her because she showed him some things that apparently convinced him she was a monster. And he was a werewolf, a werewolf! Von closed her eyes tight; she had noticed strange things alone with Cole but never brought them up, as if they were normal when they were anything but.

Her green orbs widened in terror when the black shadow returned, the one that only her and Cole had been able to see. This time was different though and she screamed when her son was dragged out from under Alex and Sam. Von pushed herself forward running but it was too late her little boy was gone.

"COLE!" Von's scream tore at her throat and she ran out of the house in what she was wearing to chase after her son.

"No!" Sam and Alex screamed at once, not caring that it was weird but they chased after the thing as well as Von. "Cole!" Sam yelled, shouting as he searched and grabbed Von to hold her back from running any further.

_He's gone. Where did it go? It just came out of nowhere and disappeared the same way with our son._

Alex hadn't even seen it but she heard it as it laughed when it took him, it was barely audible but she had heard it and it made her have the chills. What was that? She wasn't about to speak to make it worse but she wasn't about to not speak either for them to turn it on her and having them say it was her fault. "We'll get him back. I promise. We just need to hunt-"

"Are you crazy?" Sam shouted at Alex, his anger flaring and he stepped up to the woman, him unknown to the fact that his eyes had changed to startling molten amber. "Our son just got snatched and you are saying we hunt!"

"Sam..."

"Don't Sam me Alex!"

"Sam! Your temper and your eyes."

Sam blinked and was huffing and recognition appeared on his face and he looked up at the sky. "Nice trying Zachariah," he growled, barking out before he turned to Von. "We'll get Cole back. Right now you have to listen to Alex, yeah me too but I might not be here for too long...just as long as I can keep my temper up then I might be able to actually be useful."

"What so now you are going to sniff em' out wolf boy? We don't even know what we are up against!" Alex exclaimed.

"I can tell you one thing, it isn't a spirit," Sam replied, using his nose as he moved to the door and stared at the line of sulfur. "But it is a demon. Don't know what kind." His attention falling on Dean and Von as they stared at him with fright.

_I guess they know that Alex wasn't lying now. Cause there is no way any of what I am doing is human besides talking._

Von stared unblinking at Sam, at his amber eyes and she should have been terrified but she wasn't which actually scared her more. And who was this Zachariah he mentioned, the angel that Dean was talking about when he explained to them what Alex had gone off about, an angel that was trying to teach them all some lesson. Von didn't care about any damn lesson, she wanted her son back and she would do anything to make that happen. Though she wasn't terrified of her husband she stayed clear of him, her heart and something deeper perhaps her soul, confused by the opposing forces of attraction towards this side of him as well as the knowledge that she should be repulsed by such a thing.

In a way she felt betrayed but how could Sam tell her something he knew nothing about? How could he not know what he was and why did she never think to bring up that she noticed odd things happening around him for a while now? Dean stayed close to Von, despite her _knowing_ things she was the only normal one in the room right now and she was the one with the bad heart and the baby on the way. He had never been scared of his brother but he was scared now, werewolf, things like that weren't supposed to exist, not really and now his brother was one.

_Monster. He's a god damn monster_, Dean thought as he warily kept his distance, how could he fix the animosity between them now knowing what his brother was. A clawed, fanged, furry man-eating monster.

Sam was acting different now, he was still Sam but he wasn't at the same time, he was talking to Alex like he really knew her and now he was asking Von to trust them both. And the way he said it like this was really him and if he calmed down...what did he mean by wouldn't be here for long? "We can't just stand here we have to do something," Dean demanded even though he didn't have the first clue where to start. He was still trying to process everything, demons were real and so were werewolves, and if Alex was right about all of that then what did that say about Von? Or himself?

_She said I went to Hell..._

Images entered his brain through a chink in the armor, several dozen at a time filled with blood, gore and screams. Dean could almost feel the heat of the flames on his face and the rusty sting of metal slicing into him. Blinking, the images were gone what scared him was they had played out like memories in his head, he hadn't blacked out or gone wiggy. Dean stood there as normal as he ever would, completely aware of what was going on around him when he was bombarded. Von was staring at the elder Winchester like she had been right there with him, in Hell. This was too much, she wasn't equipped to handle this insane situation and she was so terrified now she was starting to shake.

Sam knew that expression from both of them. They were scared of him, these versions of his brother and Von. It bugged the hell out of him and he was mad, not at them but at Zachariah. Cole...even though he was never really real or born they had to save him. Why? Because Sam had to and in a way he was his son, was what he could have had and in this life does have. He knew what Alex was saying about a test and it made sense, so maybe they could fix this. Sam wasn't going to comfort Von right now though she needed it but she'd just freak out more or even run away from him screaming.

"Okay then jackass, it's what I have been trying to fucking say!" Alex shouted at Dean, she was not going to be happy having to work with him the way he was. Removing her jacket she took out the extra weapons and handed them to red and spike. A gun and a knife. "As far as you should be concerned, shooting them or stabbing them won't kill them, it'll hurt the vessel and sort of give you time if you need it. Otherwise, let Sam and I handle this demon...unless by some miracle you two come back to yourselves and remember the fucking shit that we really need. Sam, you still remember the exorcism by heart?"

The tall hunter nodded, trying to stay mad and the fact that this was happening was really helping him stay cemented to his body so he could do this. Motioning for them to follow him, they were going to have to rely on his smell to find the damn demon and Alex...she seemed different. What happened to her? Alex noticed Sam staring at her weird and she knew what he was thinking. For some reason she knew she could do a lot more. Her abilities were still tied to her emotions but otherwise she was more in tune with things. The demon wasn't too far and would probably be back if it saw fit but they weren't going to be the hunted.

Moving with Sam, watching his movements and she even could feel that something was in the area. _No wonder demons use hellhounds...but no wonder demons always seem to know where you are hiding. It's like they have radar._

The half demon and the werewolf led them to an old run down two-storey house several blocks away. When the wind blew, the entire house creaked with it; it was impossible to move inside the house without making a sound. Each footfall sounded with a wooden groan and their breathing was doubly amplified against the walls. So much for the element of surprise. It was Dean that clamped a hand over Von's mouth when she started yelling for her son. He got a seriously bad vibe off the place and he knew Von was too but her maternal instinct overrode that and made her do stupid things.

Seeing a little boy that resembled Cole at the top of the stairs Von donkey kicked Dean in the shin and drove her elbow into his chest. Pushing past him she lunged up the stairs only to have the image disappear and she ran down the hall coming to a door on her right not caring that she heard the footsteps of the others running behind her. Cole was lying on the bed and the sight of him made Von's heart stop dead in her chest but she couldn't run to him before three people with black eyes showed up in the room to stop her. One grabbed her and another slapped her across the face, the third was by the bed and watched.

Von screamed and struggled, feeling a terrible pain twisting through her spine and down into her abdomen. She stabbed one of the demons and her arm wouldn't stop until both demons dropped her to her knees when the other three arrived to take care of them. With the three demons occupied with Sam, Alex and Dean Von scrambled towards the bed tears in her eyes and she couldn't breathe. Cole was as white as a sheet and despite all the noise he hadn't woken up and at the touch he was freezing cold.

"Cole." Von cradled him in her arms oblivious to what was going on around her. She kept repeating his name and combing his shaggy hair back from his pale freckled face, rocking back and forth. Then a terrible anguished wail erupted out of her throat and it wouldn't stop, she started to choke on it then it would start again.

Dean was pretty handy with a gun considering her never remembered using one in his life. Alex was kicking ass and Sam was saying some weird language that forced the demons to smoke out of their meat. Then a sound came that he never wanted to hear, he froze and his heart dropped when he turned to see Von. Her back was to them but he didn't need to see it to know what her face looked like wet with tears, pain and despair.

The light in the room was dim but he could see the outline of blood around the crotch and leg of her light colored jeans. At first he thought it was coming from Cole but when he stepped closer he knew different, she was pregnant and she was bleeding. She had been pregnant.

Alex huffed and groaned, she had taken a good hit to her spleen but managed to give the others more to fight for. Coming beside Dean she stared at Von and sadness overtook her. So Von had been pregnant and the damn demon had made her lose it as well as Cole. Both her kids were dead. Licking her lips she went over to Von and knelt down. "Von...I..." she stopped.

_I'll only make it worse. I am not good with these kinds of things._

Thankfully Sam came to the rescue and wrapped his arms around Von, he was still him for a while. "Hey...sh...It's okay. Sh..." he soothed, looking at the dead boy that had been his son in this life and knowing the little baby girl that was supposed to be his too in Von's stomach was gone. She's remember and it would hurt her to no end, because even though she knew in reality that she could never have kids, she would still remember the fake memories of bearing children, being able to. Having them...

A flutter of wings came and Sam growled, knowing that it was Zachariah to come and fix things. Like he could fix things. He just screwed Von up even more when she was already broken from the zombie hunt and even more so from that dumb ass male witch a month ago. Alex stood up and walked up to the angel and reared her hand back to punch him, finding that her arms were grabbed she knew it was Castiel to stop her. "You fucking dick! You have no compassionate bone in your fucking vessel! How dare you do this to Von! To all of us!" she screamed, trying to lunge at him.

Castiel's eyes were dead and so was his face but he didn't feel right just like the rest of them about what they did. Dean was still in this reality and so was Von. So they were just riding the emotions and looking at Dean he noticed that he was staring at them with surprise. Watching Zachariah come closer as a warning at Alex's behavior, the hunter went somewhat still but otherwise he knew she was glaring at him.

Zachariah tsked and shook his head, "this is why you have to lead the lives you have, to avoid losses like this", Von's sobbing and keening filled the silence, she totally ignored Sam's efforts at comforting her in fact trying to shrug him off. Her son was dead along with her unborn daughter and the ignorant son of a bitch was telling her it was all right? Her mind fell to a dark place within herself she had no idea existed until now and everything that happened clicked into place. She understood now, with startling clarity.

The lesson was learned.

Looking down into her arms Von found a teddy bear where a human boy had been and she let it fall to the ground, shoving Sam off of her she staggered to her feet and turned on Zachariah. The dick with wings had a lot of nerve messing around with them like this, telling them they couldn't have lives other than what they had and driving the point home by giving them everything they wanted and then taking it away. Von's forest green eyes flared violet and her hair was caught in it's own breeze.

"Fuck you asshole," she snarled energy crackling at her fingertips the air turned in the room becoming thick and smelling like a rainstorm.

Zachariah opened his mouth to respond to Von's eloquence when he was sent backwards missing the door and going through the wall. The red head chased after him, holding onto the useless knife. Several crashes ensued and the lights flickered off and on in the house before finally shorting out. The minute Von's eyes had flared purple Dean came back to himself, not forgetting anything that had transpired. Shouting for Von he ran after the witch and the angel hearing Zachariah lose his patience and laugh at the red head for trying to kill him.

"Honestly you surprise me Von I would expect this kind of behavior out of Dean or his quite literally beastly brother, not you."

"Where do you get off on doing this to us?"

Zachariah gave her something she never wanted and never could have and then ripped it away. The angel almost laughed and shook his head, "It was to prove that you weren't capable of living normal lives, this is in your blood and you cannot escape it no matter what you do, you all have to accept this as well as you're duty to stop Lilith and the Apocalypse."

By this time the house was coming down around them, Von's power leeching through every support beam and floorboard, destroying it. She would bring the house down around them if it would mean making Zachariah suffer for his transgressions; Von knew it would take more than that though because he was an angel.

Alex was released from Castiel as he found it useless to hold her back now that the others were on the run and going for his supervisor. Following he was not pleased to find what Von was doing the house. The intent was to take it down to hurt Zachariah, but did she even think about anything else beyond that? "Von, I don't think you understand what you are about to do. Taking down this house will severely injure as well as kill your friends and yourself. I know you do not wish to endanger them."

The female brunette yelped when a good piece of plaster landed on shoulder. Sam was there to stop her from falling but she knew that she dislocated it, which made her begin to whimper in pain. The hunter looked hard at Dean, lifting Alex up into a princess carry and heading out of the house, they all had to get out of there. Once she was out he went back for Von. Because even if it did fall down he wouldn't die from it. Finding that Castiel and Zachariah were still there he growled. "Von's right. Just because we had to learn a lesson, it didn't mean you deserved to do that to us. You practically destroyed your helpers emotionally and mentally in order to get your point across."

Castiel stared at Sam, knowing that he couldn't talk to them unless it was given as an okay from Zachariah, he felt the tug by the other angel to leave and so he did, giving a silent apology to the two hunters.

"What's done needed to be done," was all Zachariah said before he was gone.


	200. Chapter 200

**Note: Wow never thought in our lives we would reach a story that meets 200 chapters...well we are currently trying to figure out how to wrap this one up to follow into the sequel, so hopefully you don't mind a few (meaning maybe 20) more chapters as there are still a lot of elements we need to tie and knot before we can ship it out for completion. Thank you for reading and giving us support and the want to write more even though if you weren't here we'd probably still be writing as it is an RPG and please enjoy as it's about to get more intense. :)**

**January 29th, 2009 12:03pm  
Singer Salvage Yard**

He couldn't fix Von. No matter that they had a connection and he had a purpose to control her, be her master he wasn't prepared to do that and he most definitely wasn't prepared for being around her to hear her say not to or to fuck off or even to not say anything at all and wallow. Sam didn't know what to do. He was at a complete loss and he had proven it by getting as far away from the house in the yard as possible and sitting inside one of the cars without any doors.

Pain, indescribable pain for hating his brother the way he did and even the fact that he was never around. He had loved Cole, remembering all the family moments that he had with Von and Cole. He was actually crying where he sat at the fact that he was the fault for why Von was the way she was now. It was Sam's fault for asking her to do that spell for those zombies, it was his fault for leaving her at the diner, it was his fault for saying and doing what he did in that life they had been placed into, even her getting infected back in Ekalaka, for her leaving over Ruby twice and getting sucked into being taken by the angels one time and then Luka the next.

If someone were to tell him differently and say no it wasn't his fault he'd bite their heads off with the reasons as to why, then they'd see. Ever since Von went looking for him when Dean came back alive he had everyone, more so Von getting into shit that they normally wouldn't have gotten into. Sam had guilt that couldn't be measured to a certain size because it was so huge.

_I'm so sorry Von. I'm sorry everyone._

888

Numb. Weak. Dead. It was hard to believe Von could be beaten down any worse when another blow was struck. She had never wanted kids, not even when she was a child did she entertain the fantasy of wanting a family, it was never something she had hoped for or desired. So why then did she feel utterly dead, soulless and cold, like she was the scum of the earth for not being able to stop what happened?

Tears started to flow once again when she thought there was none left to spill and her lip quivered a sob breaking through and she clamped her hands painfully over her mouth to stop the keening sounds. But they came out anyway in muffled wails of sorrow, sounding like the angry death throes of some grieving animal. She curled in on herself and slammed her eyes closed, nothing was worse than this.

888

Dean descended the steps, running a hand through his freshly washed hair and breathing a heavy sigh. They had all washed up once they arrived at Bobby's, all but Von, they had been lucky enough to move her up to the bedroom but beyond that no one had any success in getting her to do anything. She sat on the bed in her dirty clothes, covered in drywall, dust and blood. Her jeans were still wet with it; she had started her period, which is what caused the mess not her losing a baby since she couldn't have them in the first place.

It didn't stop it from hurting or the memories of her raising a child with Sam. A child that was never supposed to exist and now forever would in her memory. Von sat quietly on the bed staring off into space, her face blank but sad, she had pulled back again becoming withdrawn. Another part of her had been killed off, no doubt part of Zachariah's plans to make her fall in line.

Dean shook his head at Bobby who was in the kitchen making lunch, "She ain't gonna come down, not for a long time," he said to anyone who was keen on listening, only Bobby and Alex were in the kitchen, he didn't know where Sam had gone. All the shit he had experienced in his life angels were the worst, comparing the two he would say worse than demons, worse than anything he could think of. For as bad as they kept saying they needed Von they were doing a hell of a job keeping her out of the game.

Alex nodded, understanding. One thing that bugged her was that even though Dean was himself she still felt mad at him or even sad. She was still very sad. Zachariah had destroyed a lot of Von and even Sam, hell Alex herself felt pretty banged up even after her shoulder was put back into place. She couldn't bring herself to look at Dean because she could just remember him freaking out at her, being scared and then looking at her with a fear and hatred that she only ever saw in those she had actually hurt in Hell. It broke her heart that she had to see that look on his face.

Licking her lips she moved around and looked out the window. She knew where Sam had gone; only slightly he was out in the salvage yard, trying to figure out what was wrong. It didn't take a genius to know that even though back at that house Sam had said it was okay when really it wasn't...he had loved that little boy too, he had loved that little boy with all his heart no doubt and same with the unborn baby. Her hand went to her stomach and she couldn't even imagine what Von was going through but she figured that it was horrible. She understood from a female's perspective why she would never want to do anything or even come downstairs.

"I'm going to get some air," she said, excusing herself and heading out the front door, not wanting to run into Sam and when she thought Dean might come along she gave Bobby a look that said alone and to pass it on to the hunter.

Once outside she walked and walked until she found herself on the road a good while away from the house. What if she just ran away? How many times had she asked that question whenever something went down south for them? Probably a thousand times. Too many to count. Closing her eyes she sighed. She was really going to do this wasn't she?

"Ruby. I know that I have royally pissed you off to no end with killing Noah. But...damn it I really cannot believe I am doing this...but...Ruby please. I need to talk to you. To someone that I can relate to," Alex said, opening her eyes she looked around, sitting down on the gravel and grass and waiting.

888

Bobby's glance was well received but not needed; Dean had no intentions of going anywhere. He was tired, world-weary bone deep tired and he couldn't stop thinking about how he had had a normal life, he had been an Uncle, Sam had finally gotten the family he always wanted. And it wasn't demons that took that away from him, it was angels, the ones that were supposed to be the good guys. Angels cared more about the bottom line then the people they were supposed to care about, God was the one that told them to care, wasn't he?

_God's just like every other absent father out there, useless prick._

Bobby might have been fixing up some lunch but he doubted anyone would be in the mood for eating it, the other three wanted to be alone and Dean was satisfied with the bottle of whiskey he had pulled from the cupboard. Sipping at his liquid lunch he was just staring at the table and when he started to feel the burn of tears he choked it down with the burn of alcohol. The elder hunter couldn't imagine what any of them were going through but it hurt him deep down to his old bones to see them all beaten down like this. His hate for the angels couldn't be any greater, doing what they did to Von and Sam especially, he had never experienced the loss himself but he could only compare losing a child to something worse than dieing.

The weather outside suited the bleak and sombre mood that surrounded the Singer household; it was grey with the weight of grief. If the world was going to end none of them had been put into the fighting spirit to give any resistance. The world could have come crashing down around them and none of them would have cared. Bobby still cared though, he cared a lot but now wasn't the time to hand out the ass kickings he needed to give them time to grieve. One thing was for sure though; if the angels thought these hunters were going to listen to them now they had another thing coming.

Dean had moved to the study to drink, the couch was more comfortable than the rickety chair in the kitchen, better for drinking in and wallowing. Bobby had moved to the study as well, to his trusty desk piled with books and scriptures, the coming Apocalypse wasn't going to slow down for them because they were sad and he had to work on a way of stopping it without having the angels involved. Easier said than done, turns out the Heavenly Host is a major player since they're the one having to fight Lucifer and all.

Lucifer, Bobby guessed if there had to be demons then there had to be a Devil too now didn't there? If demons weren't bad enough then they had angels and on top of that an ancient Goddess which was unlike any kind of Goddess Bobby had ever heard about. And because it was trapped in Hell Bobby was leaning towards his suspicions that it wasn't a Goddess at all but a demon named Astaroth like that witch Gregory had been going on about. Unfortunately there was just as much known about Astaroth as there was about Astarte. A bunch of Babylonian and Sumerian transcripts that were missing whole chunks enough to have any scholar intrigued by the mystery and any hunter frustrated beyond their wits end.

From what he could tell about the Goddess Sam had already researched weeks before. Astarte wasn't her only name as with any other God or Goddess, and she was one of the Great Goddesses of ancient times, encompassing many aspects chief among them sex and war but she no doubt had more going for her than what made her famous. In entries regarding Astaroth it's said the demon got his name from the Goddess, but that's where the similarities end. He's a powerful demon and favors accusers and inquisitors and was one manipulative bastard able to seduce and trick just about anyone.

Reading all there was to read and comparing the group's experiences to what he now knew about the demon and Goddess, he went back to leaning towards it being a Goddess. Which made the whole situation ten times for screwed to hell than it already was. Scrubbing a weathered hand through his beard he scanned over a few random lines then poured himself a conservative amount of whiskey into a tumbler glass. Two of his best researchers were out on this so he was going to have to make some phone calls.

888

Castiel was off mandatory supervision for now. Though the decision of making things right would only go sour with Dean, Sam and Von so his choice was Alex. Even though she would still be upset she would be easier. Hearing her speak about Ruby made him feel now was the best time to step in. Appearing to the hunter he watched her jump. "I'm not sure that would be wise to ask for such a person. After all that she's done to you and your friends," he said.

Alex brought her glaring blue orbs to the angel. "I don't care what you think Cas. Not after what you and your _friend_did to us. If the angels believe that what path I am about to take by just talking to Ruby is catastrophic, end of the world big then you can all fuck off because I know what I am doing. You don't understand. Maybe it would be better for the angels if were dead so then you didn't have to deal with me. Should have left me dead in the first place. Then where would this situation be with Lilith? Moot."

"We never brought you back Alex."

Her attention stayed on Castiel as he had spoken and she quickly stood up, staring at him with confusion. "What do you mean? I asked that dude back in that one town and he said that he couldn't tell me and then I asked Zachariah and he said that the angels brought me back."

"No, we did not. For a person such as you it was not classified as redemption of any sort and it was deemed unfit to resurrect a half demon with the current track record they had. We could not do such a thing."

"Then if it wasn't the angels, who did it?"

Castiel stared dead into her eyes. "I think you know. The woman, the creature, the Goddess Astarte that created that bond with you in Hell. You could not know until you were ready."

_Until I was ready?_

Alex slapped the angel, crying out and cursing when it felt like she had slapped a support beam covered in bricks. Walking away from him she then swiveled back around, her eyes black and blue. "FUCK you and the _garrison_. I should have been allowed to know way before now. Then it wouldn't be hanging over my fucking head! You mean to tell me all this time I believed that God had allowed me a second chance, that maybe just maybe I was brought back for a reason to do some good. Instead I was brought back because of Astarte! A goddess to just do what? Fuck my life up again and end the fucking world!"

"You aren't seeing what is important. You were brought back for an important reason, we never recognized that reason until it was realized we had to rescue Dean Winchester from perdition."

"Fuck off Castiel. Fuck off and just leave me the fuck alone. I'll do my job and try and not fuck up the world but as far as I'm concerned...I'm NOT working for you." Alex glared at the spot where the angel had been once she finished speaking. Glaring until she thought she might break a hole in time and space before she looked down at her hand to make sure it was okay, working it out it was fine and she looked up abruptly when she heard a shift on the gravel. Turning around she found the brunette she had been asking for. Her eyes trying not to water and her nose gaining that tingling sense that signaled about to cry she sucked it up. "What took you so long?"

"I've been busy, I'm a man down now that Dorothy's back in Kansas and I have Lilith to stop so sorry for not waiting around for your beck and call," Ruby replied sarcastically folding her arms across her chest and looking Alex up and down. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the gravel path to and fro and all around casually on the lookout for Devil's Traps and signs of trickery. Finding none she relaxed her posture mildly and settled her gaze back on the other brunette. "I'm busy Alex, spit it out or I'm leaving."

This was too good to be true, Ruby lost Sam only to have Alex fall in her lap. One couldn't be compared to the other but she would take Alex over nothing, with Alex her plan was back on track.

_For the most part, there's still the small matter of getting Sam strong enough to defeat Lilith and the only way to do that with Yellow Eyes gone is to convince him he needs to start taking his _medicine _again. Easier said than done but maybe I can get Alex to convince him for me. Trusted friend and ally over someone like me should be easy as pie._

"I want to help...I've grown a lot more in the past month and realized that there are things I want. Right now none of us are in the shape to hunt down Lilith and to stop her. We are going to try but really I want this bitch dead fast so then we can dump the damn angels. I am tired of moping around and skirting the edges and waiting for a call to tell us where our next move is. I want to...I can't believe I am saying this...but one...demon to another. I want to partner up. But no one can know about this, if they did then I might be on the good portion of a fucking shouting match," Alex said.

_What am I thinking? I know Ruby like I know any other demon. She's pissed at me killing her whipping boy, the one that ran the errands and got the information._

Alex wasn't too happy with Ruby either, but she knew to be cautious. She really needed someone to talk to, to relate to and just be herself around without worrying about angels, goddess's and emotional roller coasters. "Don't think I won't hunt you down Ruby. I have to do this, even if it gets me killed. Lilith screwed everything up; I can't blame you too badly. Think of it this way, another demon...well...close to a demon, to work with and get the job done faster, and maybe you can help me work on controlling my abilities so then I don't create a catastrophe. Please Ruby. Wow...I've really been doing a lot of begging lately..."

"Pretty big favor you're asking considering you killed a friend of mine but I can look past that, glad to see I'm not the only one looking at the big picture here, everyone says Sam's the smart one but you have potential," Ruby smiled congenially and shifted her weight to one leg. "I'll help you but let's get one thing clear, Sam's still the key and when push comes to shove I'm going to need your help to push him in the right direction."

"Why is Sam the key? Can't anyone kill Lilith? I mean come on what are demons fucking scared of her?" Alex asked, searching Ruby's eyes for anything but she could begin to understand as to the reason why Sam might be the key...he was stronger and more able. "Fine. I don't know how I am even going to do that though. Sam's pretty damn stubborn. And believe me when I say that Noah was my friend way before you fucked him up."

She ran her hand through her hair and looked back at the house a good ways back. If she didn't come back within in hour or so Bobby or Dean might get suspicious with her track record on disappearing. Maybe she could look for Sam after this. He needed a friend right now and so did Von but Von wouldn't talk to her even if she tried. Sam was a good option and if she had to try and convince the man to help her out to find Lilith with Ruby...that was going to be a new one. That was going to be one hell of a conversation and not to mention he could throw back in her face that messing with Ruby was wrong. But Ruby was the only one doing the actual job lately and they all wanted Lilith dead, Sam more so no doubt since she killed his brother and took his soul to hell.

"What do I need to do? Sam's pretty hard to talk to let alone convince. Especially after the mess you caused with Von and Noah."

Sam was vulnerable, it was either going to be easy to talk to him and convince him what he needed to do to end all this pain for everyone or he wouldn't lend sense and reason to anyone. And if the later was true it would give them more time to break the remaining Seals but on the same note delay things too long and ruin the plan that was laid out for them. This precarious balance of events was shredding her nerves, she had half a mind to drag Sam kicking and screaming to his final destination because she was sure that if the youngest Winchester came within spitting distance of Lilith he wouldn't think twice about getting the job done. He was one of the most vengeful self-righteous persons she had ever met in her long life and that's what her side was betting on to get them to win the race.

"I was training Sam to be strong enough to kill Lilith, but he's fallen off the wagon and gotten flabby, and now that he's infected by lycanthropy that could screw the whole deal." Noting the expression on Alex's face Ruby continued. "Just because Azazel bit the big one doesn't make Sam any less psychic, he's still got a lot of untapped potential, if that red head only knew." Ruby laughed and rolled her eyes at Von's expense, out of the four the witch might be the most powerfully explosive but for the most part her full potential was left dormant as well. And it would be because of what she was, until the very day she died.

"Well I don't know if he even would consider doing what you consider strengthening him up. He won't...drink from you," Alex said.

_But he could..._

Realization dawned on her face and she shook her head, "Oh no. No, no, no. I am willing to convince Sam in any means possible because it is reasonable to get him to kill Lilith. He does have a dark side I have seen it and he is now furry, roar, bark master to boot. So I can how that would help. But I am not. I repeat not feeding him my blood. Just because I am a half demon, how the fuck do we know it'll even work!"

_Why wouldn't it work?_

Was she even willing to do that? Staring at Ruby she began to think. What would Dean and Von think of her? Well they weren't going to find out about this encounter and so they couldn't think anything right now. And Sam, he wouldn't tell them would he? Conflicted and she knew it probably was the wrong decision, but did she care at the moment? They needed to do this and it would solve their problems. Screw the angels. Screw right or wrong. "Okay fine. I'll do it, but you can't be too far away, I might need your help."

888

Sam turned his head when he heard footsteps come in his direction and sure enough it was Alex. "Hey," he said, climbing out of the car and brushing his backside off knowing he probably got something on it from the thing. "How did you find me?"

"Oh I just followed the big footprints in the dirt. Not that hard and besides if I wanted to get as far away from the house as possible I would have headed in the same direction. Besides I know you Sam," she replied, her hand going to a side mirror only to have it break and fall to the ground making her jump a bit.

He chuckled a bit before sighing. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"That's never good, run for the hills Alex wants to have a talk."

Alex rolled her eyes and stopped before him. "You will probably not like what I am going to say. But please listen. I know that you went through a lot of things with what the angels did and that you are not wanting to resort to Ruby in any way...but..."

"Alex what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I contacted Ruby. Am I the only one thinking clearly about stopping Lilith right now? The angels want us to but they want us to do it on their beck and call, tell us where to go to stop the seals. What if we jumped on the easy wagon, got you pumped up and me as well and just handled it way faster and sooner? We can save a lot of lives, hassle and seals. Think about it Sam, you still want to kill Lilith for killing Dean and we might have gotten mad at Ruby for something so small when we are facing something huge. Sure she was trying to break you and Von up, but can you blame her? I think she likes you and when a girl likes a guy they tend to do stupid things. It's called jealousy. I am not saying to trust her again like you did or not be cautious. Just give it a chance please."

"So small? She tried to break Von and me up! So many fights, it hurt Von and me in the process and nearly destroyed us! I was drinking demon blood! That's not right!"

"But Sam what if it is! What if it is right to do that to defeat Lilith! I can't defeat her because I'm not even qualified, I'm not even full demon and even then I wouldn't be able to because she is the first actual fucking demon! Sam you have some demon blood in you, you have lycanthropy in your system now, who could be more powerful to defeat her? You need to drink more and get back into the game otherwise who will win? She will and we will all die and perish. Please Sam, don't make me do this alone without someone who knows her."

Sam stared dead into her eyes and tightened his jaw. She was right about everything and he hated to admit it. She had to go and contact the demon and get into this mess after they just got out of a mess. But he was angry with the angels and that overrode his anger towards Ruby. The female hunter saw the signs of him starting to give in and she gave the signal to Ruby from behind her back to come in and help.

Ruby stepped from behind a hulled out car with a 'glad to see you' smile on her face but it quickly turned to business with a hint of sympathy. She didn't know about every little thing that had happened but it was clear on Sam's face that he had been crying and the shadow in his eyes was from a recent loss. Her priority however was getting Sam back up in racing shape Ruby didn't have time to kiss his boo boos better. Von showing up set back everything she had been working so hard to achieve, all the extra steps she had to take...

"You know Sam this is the only way it's going to work, remember all that I told you months ago I'm sorry for what I tried to do alright but are you really going to throw away all that we worked for, for her? We're talking about the end of the world here Sam, remember how you were going to stop Lilith, save the world?"

"Sam, we have to do this. We can't tell Dean or Von because you know they won't approve and they won't understand. They are in their own little world right now and too mad at the angels more than you and I are," Alex said.

He flicked his eyes back and forth listening to what they were saying. Licking his bottom lip he jut out his jaw a bit. "I'll come back. But only if we really play this smart and don't get caught."

Alex turned her attention to the demon and exhaled. "Hold on one second Sam, there is one more thing. We both know that you won't drink from Ruby because of what she did...but you still need to drink. Which leaves me as your power provider." They had to do it where no one would see or even know. Knives were too risky as she could possibly have sex in the near future with Dean and damn it she loved doing that it was good stress relief and a distraction from life. She had discussed this with Ruby on the way to find Sam.

_I really hate having to do this. I don't think of him in that way and this could really hurt Von and Dean but they can't see and it would only be a few times in private just to get him stronger again. Oh dear self, I am so sorry and same with you Sam._

Hearing Ruby tell him what he needed to do she saw him react but then came the explanation and he schooled his face. Stepping towards Alex, they both stared at Ruby before facing each other fully. Leaning in he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers, snaking his tongue inside a bit he bit down on her lower lip hard and coaxed the blood from the wound as he began to suck and make out with Alex. He growled and groaned at the taste, it tasted different than Ruby's. It tasted better, delectable and he pressed Alex's body to his, his arms wrapped around as he fed hungrily.

Alex was so into the kiss that she felt the rush of feeding someone blood, the blood from her own body sliding inside her mouth and some down her throat made her run her hands up his body. Eyes opening they were black and blue, swirling and she pushed back once she saw her hands encased in blue flames not burning but just being there. They disappeared once she was away from him, sucking in her lower lip and running her tongue along the mark. It'd appear as if she had bit the inside of her mouth which happens. Wiping her mouth she knew that when she had pushed away her eyes were normal blue again.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered a little scared, they looked at Ruby to find her staring at them with intrigue.

"Its called chemistry," Ruby grinned and nodded, obviously pleased by what had happened. Alex the half-breed was a decent substitute for a full-blooded demon and the two brunettes got along quite nicely when it came to this deceit.

_Nothing like making out with your friend to spice things up_.

The blood appeared to perk Sam right up from his woes. Drugs were wonderful like that. "That wasn't so hard now was it and now that Alex is your friend with benefits you won't have a problem getting what you need in order to get you up to snuff to ice Lilith."

Ruby had her face schooled for the moment but inside she was laughing with glee, Sam was hungrier than he let on and getting a taste of demon blood again would only feed that hunger especially since Ruby could tell how much he enjoyed it. And that in turn could blossom into the very thing that would drive Von over the edge once and for all, Dean wasn't close to being an issue he was more of a pest than a threat.

"Friends with benefits? Just...how many times do we need to exchange? When will we know when it's time? That he's ready? What about me? About you helping me with my abilities," Alex asked.

Sam ran his hand through his hair but he couldn't stop staring at Alex as he licked his lips, still being able to taste her blood on his tongue as well as her own taste when kissing her. It was intoxicating and he hadn't realized he was growling in pleasure before he stopped himself and snapped out of it. He was full surprisingly. Ruby never made him feel full of power but Alex helped that. Friends with benefits, he couldn't think of Alex that way because they weren't. She was just helping him. Friends with benefits. Why did Ruby have to use that term? It made it sound like they were having sex to get him to have strength he needed. Though what they did was close to having sex...no.

Ruby's sparkling brown eyes flicked pleasantly between Sam and Alex, the fuse had been lit and Sam's appetite had been whetted. As far as Ruby was concerned her work here was done, Sam would pursue this endeavor on his own now and Alex wanted Lilith dead nearly as badly as Sam did.

"You'll need to _exchange_ as many times as he needs it," she ticked her head in Sam's direction, "it may take some time to get Sam where he needs to be, he's going to have to start practicing his demon ganking since he's been slacking off. And as for you, I'll keep my word as long as you keep yours." Ruby's eyes flicked to the house in the distance. "I'll be in touch." And like that she was gone, leaving the two hunters alone to dwell on what they had just agreed to.


	201. Chapter 201

Walking into the house, they had waited a few minutes to cope and get Sam into order where he wasn't looking at her like he could drink her down and fuck her at the same time. It was his werewolf side that was making those two thoughts appear in his head and once they were in they both got two beers. "Found Sam," Alex called and entered the living room with the tall hunter. She sat down in her normal chair; acting normal as it was like a switch she could easily turn off on what had happened.

Sam stood leaning against the wall as he took a good portion of beer and licked his lip. "She still hasn't spoken?" Sam asked, his head going to the stairs.

_Why am I even asking? Of course she hasn't and of course she hasn't even moved. I should probably head up and help her take a bath at least. She needs one and she needs me regardless of what she might say._

Sam didn't wait for an answer as he moved to the stairs with his beer in hand and headed up. Walking down the hall and to the bedroom, he slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Coming to the bed he knelt on his knees, placing the bottle on the nightstand. "Von? Von? Hey. Do you think you can get up for me so then I can wash you up? Von?" he whispered softly, lovingly.

Von didn't lift her head, let alone acknowledge Sam in any way. Her eyes were red and puffy, the green in them like stained glass sorrow, the rest of her face was pale as a sheet and sickly and her hands were loosely fisted in her lap. The room smelled of vomit, Von had become so upset she became sick and puked in the waste paper basket because she couldn't make it to the bathroom in time.

Something in her shifted and it was like she finally realized that Sam was in the room with her but still she looked at him with bleak listless eyes. It had sounded like he had spoken to her but she hadn't heard the words, there was something different about him but she couldn't pick it out from the weight of her own emotions. Still Von stared at him, into him, through him, ghosts dancing in her eyes of all that had happened to her over the last few months.

His hands gently took her frame and helped her stand up, allowing her to lean into him as he walked her to the bathroom, once there he sat her down on the toilet seat and began to undress her. She was like a doll and it unsettled him but if it meant he had to take care of her like one then he would. Because he was there for Von. Despite what he just did in the salvage yard...but in a way that was for her too. Once she was out of her clothes, he started the water in the tub and plugged it. Leading her slowly into the water he made sure she wouldn't slide thanks to the stickies on the bottom of the tub. Bobby thought of everything for his house. Washing her up with his hands, he lathered and rinsed, letting her soak as he was with her in silence.

888

Alex had finished her beer and retrieved a new one and she seemed to drown herself in alcohol for what she was doing and what she just did. It was a need to get Sam's taste put of her mouth. She really disliked it because she enjoyed it, just thinking about it made heat travel to her core. But it was wrong it was Sam, Dean's brother.

_God I am fucked up and screwed._

888

She wanted to fight him, she didn't want to be touched but she didn't have the energy other than to allow Sam to do what he wanted. And while he scrubbed her down she sat in the tub wanting to thrash and claw her skin off and scream. Von wasn't this person that she looked like, she wasn't comfortable in this skin and she didn't belong in this world, she hadn't for a long time. So why did everyone insist on pulling her back in and not allowing her to leave but forcing her to live this horror show.

She just wanted to leave, but she didn't have it in her to go, Von just didn't care anymore...And her eyes, Von's eyes kept staring at Sam like she was trying to decipher him, he was this great enigma that she needed to tear to pieces in order to figure it out. Moriarty's lessons flooded through her brain, things long since repressed, shoved to the recesses of her mind to make room for more normal things. It had been a long time since she had seen him and while she wondered where he was there had been too much going on to give it much thought. If he was around Von wanted to believe that he would have been able to help her prevent a lot of what happened to her.

Too little, too late. The damage was done and couldn't be undone; Von was useless to those she considered family she would no longer be able to hunt much less take care of herself. Von wanted to scream until her throat bled from being raw and the house came down around her. Instead she was perfectly still, almost haunting in her forced tranquility as her green orbs fixated solely upon Sam.

Sam could feel her staring at him while he washed her. Hell he could feel her emotions too, which want helping. Stopping he realized he was done and he stared back at her and to that part of him it was like she was challenging him. He couldn't think like that though. Not about Von. She wouldn't she knew better, but then in this state of mind would she care? Exhaling he shook his head in warning. "Not now Von."

A plume of red blossomed through the murky water of the tub from the bottom but too heavy to breach the surface. Von didn't notice the water changing red or how unusually heavy her flow was this time of the month. At Sam's words her eyes narrowed on him. If not now, then when? When would be the perfect time for what was happening to her to happen, when would it be most convenient for Sam since that's what he apparently wanted? Von couldn't control herself, not anymore and when an impulse came she had to follow through on it because there was no longer that etiquette to restrain and hold back.

Why did Sam always have to view her as challenging him, it in turn made her feel that he was challenging her and that complicated things. In a more sane state of mind she would have never admitted that a part of her missed having the Ulfednar collar around her neck, it was a perfect excuse to act on her more animal nature, that side of her that only really came out when she was tortured. Von was still deep in the wallows of despair, but due to her nature that despair was turning more volatile. Confused and conflicted Von clenched her fists under the water, nails scraping against her thighs.

A strangled growl came from her throat, much of it not making it out of her closed mouth. The children she had lost weren't real yet the reality of that loss was still there, the angels did this to her and to Sam and she had nothing to lash out at. Sam was there though and she hated herself for both wanting his touch and wanting to push him away, wanting the pain and the violence to make her forget that she was this pathetic human. She was supposed to be something more wasn't she, if she gave in to Astarte would that get rid of all this pain?

Releasing her grip on her legs she braced her hands on the side of the tub, fingers curled and pressed to the porcelain as she pulled herself onto her knees. Leaning closer to Sam since he hadn't moved away from her the warm lightly tinted water ran in rivulets down her ghostly pale body, slipping over every curve to collect in the tub. Did Sam view the one he loved as a threat; Von was dangerous to a degree that Sam had never dealt with before, not at such a close and personal level. The threat needed to be controlled despite Sam's reluctance; Von was becoming stronger and less predictable, these changes affecting the very fiber of her identity.

_Aren't you going to make me? _

Von liked and resented that Sam had power over her, when he chose to use it. She was sadistic but also had a cuddly masochist side and the two sides were fighting a lot lately. Von might not have had Sam's acute sense of smell but the brunette_ smelled_ different somehow and when he had been washing her it made her skin feel like it was on cold and hot needles. Neither was good or bad as up till now she was numb to the need for any kind of reactions. Why did Von feel now that her and Sam were so close yet worlds apart, that she couldn't reach out and touch him like she used to. Not without him snapping at her hand, or telling her to stop. Her dull green eyes lit up a little when the pupils dilated as she gazed into Sam's blue-green eyes, the rims of the black circles sparkling faintly with amethyst light.

As if hearing her thought out loud Sam grabbed her shoulders and gripped shaking her roughly but barely as he leaned in and grit his teeth, growling at her. She wanted violence, she wanted pain and she wanted to challenge him then that was fine with him. Standing abruptly and forcing her to her feet he pushed her into the tiled bathroom wall and rested his knee on the edge of the tub.

"WHY are you doing this? Damn it Von they weren't even real! I am fucking sad that they are gone too! I wanted that life, I might still want it but I can't have it because of what I am now and what life I lead. I can't have it because I can't give that ring I have stowed away to you. WHY are you acting like it's only affecting you? Lately is that all you seem to think? You are selfish by thinking that the pain revolves around you and everyone has to worry about you because you are hurting so fucking bad. I've been trying everything! I have been patient and silent trying to work with you and get you back on your feet every damn time we get into a mess and you get scarred in some way and shut down like this. I'm sick and tired of it and if it means that I have to make you wake up and act like yourself and the hunter you are then damn it I will."

Sam huffed, growling all his words out with barks here and there as he was getting really angry. Bringing her forward he pulled her out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wiping her up a bit as he grabbed underneath the sink a pad that Bobby had stashed there no doubt for reasons of women guests. Opening the door he was back in a blink of an eye with her duffel, removing panties, placing the pad on there like he knew how from being in Von's body and then forced her legs through to put them on her. Going to her duffel once more for other items he cursed and he knocked the bag over, his hands slamming into the mirror and staying there in the broken glass as he tried to calm down but it wasn't working.

_I'm tired of this. I'm just tired..._

Von was the definition of unbalanced, Sam forcing her around was both scaring her and pissing her off making her want to curl into a ball but strike out at him at the same time. She had been selfish, held within her own bubble of misery and angst but she never once expected or wanted anyone to feel bad for her or to help her, that was their choice. If Sam ever decided one day to have a family, to have children he would have to do it without Von in the picture. She never wanted kids and even if she did her body couldn't, that was just a biological fact.

_I have been selfish, without knowing it...trapped inside._

Von took a tentative step forwards, at every turn she hurt Sam and she didn't know how to make it better unless she pretended and lied to him. The time for that had passed though, all that was left of her was what there was now and she didn't have it in her to put up that front as much as she loved Sam. "I'm sorry," her voice was so tiny she paused to wonder if she had indeed spoken the apology, "I never meant to hurt you so much..." her voice rasped.

_I'm just...I-I don't know, lost and fucked up...I never meant for a lot of things._

She reached out a shaky hand then recoiled, holding it to her chest with her eyes watching Sam breathe, the tension and pain in his body. What was she doing, she was supposed to protect him not the other way around that was how it was supposed to be. Taking another step on the tiled floor she came within the radius of heat that was coming off his body. Von took one of his hands and to be honest she was surprised that he allowed her to after all she had done.

Gingerly she picked out the chips and shards of glass, forgetting for a moment that the punctures and scrapes would soon heal, like nothing had happened. If only life was simple like that, pick yourself up and dust yourself off without any scars like nothing had happened, every single time. Kissing his healing knuckles she turned to tend to the next one with smudges of Sam's blood on her lips. Von paid as much careful attention to taking out the glass; unfortunately a particularly sharp piece pierced her finger.

Her lips parted in a tiny gasp of surprise more than pain and she dropped that shard into the sink with the rest, a drop of her blood chasing after it. Another gasp of surprise escaped her when Sam's hand came to rest on her shoulder and tightened, he had moved so fast she hadn't seen it. Von thought he was still angry with her and he probably was, reaching the end of his patience with her touching him and not wanting anymore to do with her. She closed her eyes, basking in Sam's emotions that suddenly washed over her, it sent tingling heat down her spine and made her light headed in a good way.

_Sam? _Her reopened eyes asked.

The evergreen hue tender and inviting, the first emotion that had shown in her eyes since the deadness took over. It was the opposite of what she had been like a coin had been flipped, because she was trying and remembering that she promised, she promised Sam that she would be there for him no matter what it did to her. It wasn't going to be easy and Von had stumbled often along the way, the one she loved and was supposed to protect helping her too often. She was going to need Moriarty's help he was the only one that could make her strong again.

Seeing that she had changed he sighed and brought her finger to his attention, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it in the sink as he wrapped her finger in it. Bending over he grabbed her duffel and grabbed her a bra, surprised that the color actually matched the panties for once he put it on her and then held her in a hug. "I just want you back. I want to not have to be feeling everything that makes me want to breakdown or freak out. I love you but you are really putting a lot of pressure on me. Can you please try and pull out of this one? Try, just try that's all I am asking, no wallowing."

Sam pulled back and searched her green orbs. Kissing her forehead he turned to grab her a t-shirt only finding good fitting ones he sighed, removing his shirt and putting that on her. He wasn't about to constrict her with her normal clothing so she'd wear his shirt that was like a tent on her. Grabbing a pair of as loose pants as he could get he put them on her next before leading her into the bedroom. She had to eat and maybe if she came down she would feel better. Talk or just sit there it didn't matter. He was there for her, she could just focus on him if she needed to.

"Feel like you can come with me to get some food?" he asked.

Von was tired and sick but nodded anyway, fearing she would lapse back into the shadows of her mind if left alone for too long. If that happened she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. She tried to make her way on her own managing the hallway but needing help with the stairs. The mere thought of food made her stomach churn but once she was sat down in the kitchen she felt better. Alex was in the kitchen getting a beer when they came in, Von felt a twinge of guilt come from the female hunter.

They were all feeling beaten down because of their latest angel encounter and everyone was at an all time low. Von wished she could drink but her stomach wouldn't be able to take it right now, she needed food and water and rest. Sam set down a glass of ginger ale for her, which made a shy smile ghost across her face as she took the glass and sipped it carefully.

Beginning to grab items and cook, he wasn't too good at it but he could try to make something easy and tasty. Moving around the kitchen he kept his senses out to Von to make sure she was okay and not about to topple over screaming and crying or even grow violent again. Alex on the other hand downed her next beer in seconds and found she needed more and more but then decided to stop as Bobby would start to chide her. So two it was as she moved back into the living room. Eyes landing on Dean she walked over to him, sitting down and curling her legs up from the floor.

This was going to take some time but Von was making progress which meant that she could be reached to and Sam was the little life preserve that had helped her come to the boat. Not fully functioning but she was trying. Fighting what her natural instinct was. Licking her lips she placed her head in her hands she was starting to get a small headache in her eyeballs and rubbed them before looking up. She wasn't tired it was more that all that energy she felt with Sam it was like a drug she wanted to have again but the affects of first time with drawl was getting to her. When would be the next time Sam would need it? Later tonight? Another feeding. Tomorrow? What?

Her emotions were dialed down knowing Von could feel them and she flicked her attention to a book, reaching for it and not the least bit surprised when it slid into her hand on the table. Picking it up she leaned back in the couch and began to flick through it.

Dean raised his brow at the book flying into Alex's hand and took another swig of whiskey. He might have commented that her move was a little over the top, but he left it alone right now he didn't care. Letting out a weary sigh he got to his feet and trudged into the kitchen, seeing Von he gave her a winning if not lazy smile and plunked his ass down in a chair across from her. Setting his half empty bottle on the table he scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned back to look at Sam.

"You know Bobby made a bunch of food right?" The elder Winchester motioned to the fridge with a sweep of his hand, it was sweet of Sam to play cook but Dean knew what happened with Sam's cooking, it usually ended up in the garbage. So unless he was making food for Von to eat maybe soup since she looked under the weather he didn't see the point in putting good leftovers to waste.

Sam froze in his cooking well, attempt at it. Really all that he was doing so far was trying to figure out what to make and he hadn't even started the process of actual making. Giving up he groaned and headed to the fridge to grab the leftovers, seeing that there were things that weren't too bad and actually could be eaten cold he put it in front of Von with a fork and didn't bother giving Dean a patent look as he went to put everything back. He wasn't in the mood for things and with how he had been treating Dean in that alternate reality he could live with Dean's normal attitude and remarks.

Alex flicked and flicked through the book not finding anything good before she turned her eyes to the clock. Not even two in the afternoon and the day was dragging on. Sighing she bit her bottom lip and flicked her attention to Bobby who was looking at her like he wanted her out of the house if she was going to be antsy like that or begging for time to pass. Standing up and placing the book on the table she gave a look of defeat before she went to the kitchen and leaned against the frame. "I hate to ask but what are we going to do?"

Von poked at the food placed in front of her, taking one small bite and chewing trying to get her throat to cooperate and swallow it when she told it to. After that she kept her fork in her hand tentatively teasing the food with the utensil even though it never neared her mouth. The red head didn't have any answers for the brunette; she only knew that they would do whatever they needed to do. They wouldn't fall in with angels or demons; they would do it their way even if it wasn't the easiest.

"We're going to tell the angels to go screw themselves and stop Lilith ourselves, that's what we're going to do, just like we always have." Dean stopped fingering the bottle absently and tilted his head to look directly at Alex. "We didn't need angels before and we don't need them now."

888

**January 30, 2009  
4:15 PM**

They had begun to look for signs of anything strange pertaining to possible seals. So far there speared to be none but they weren't going to give up as the next option was to find a demon that worked for her. Spill some beans from torture due to holy water and a few carvings. Where to find one? Alex had fed Sam while everyone was asleep last night and even at lunch as they went into town for supplies. It made her stomach churn in disgust and yet a good kind of darkness at what she was doing with Sam and how she had to feed him. Inhaling she looked at the laptop they were using to track weather patterns and newspapers from around the United States.

_I shouldn't be doing this. But I have to. Screw what others think about what is right and wrong this was right, it made sense._

Sam had been working with Von to get her to continuing to function as well as she was. As well to learn how to do a scrying spell without really affecting Von too much. He wondered if it were possible to tap into her abilities with their connection so then he would be the one to do it, unless she wanted to. He wasn't asking her out loud but he knew she knew what he was thinking about with his eyes. She was doing better thankfully, last night she was handling and actually smiled for him when he talked to her about some memories he had to cheer her up and knowing that she liked to hear him talk sometimes. They had just laid together. It was nice.

_Why am I so fucking horny lately?_ Alex thought as she stared at the computer screen in annoyance.

Shouldn't she have been tired or a little worn from giving blood? That's what didn't make sense was that she wasn't acting like she was giving too much blood. Sam was hungry all three times and her lip was starting to heal already which was fast and she shrugged it off, it had to be that he was exerting power into her when they transferred because she noticed her powers acting up when it happened. Why wouldn't his? Bouncing her knee she then shifted, crossing her legs, as she felt really horny and unable to remove images and sensations from having rough sex with Dean and other memories that she didn't know were there from Hell, torturing and raping. It was turning her on.

The heat wave trend had continued in Kansas, they never did stick around long enough to find out what had been causing it. Other than that the States had been quiet, no activity above normal..."Earth to Alex," Dean waved his hand in front of the brunette's face. He had been talking to her for a solid minute and all he got back was her spaced out expression. "What's up with you lately?" Dean paused to consider her before continuing. "Like I was saying another string of whacked out weather patterns has cropped up around Montana, heat spikes followed their regular cold spells this time of year, plus a town nearly got destroyed by hail."

It could be worth checking out since they bailed on Kansas. Two of them would be able to look into it or three if Bobby wanted to tag along. Von had to stay behind and someone had to stay with Von. Dean knew Sam would be staying with her, they had that whole psychic connection thing and besides they loved each other so it didn't have to be argued who was going with whom.

"Pretty fucked up," Alex replied, turning to look at him with her legs still crossed. "I'm just, feeling a little-"

_Horny as fuck. Want to bang you into that coffee table and couch until neither of us can walk. Bite, claw, bleed, and whip..._

"Like Kansas right now," she finished.

She knew that Dean had some idea of what she was saying. As for what he said about the hunt she knew that they would have to go to Montana and figure it out which meant she would have to leave Sam something to get what he needed it was like taking care of a baby. A very hungry power craving baby with lycanthropy and 6"4 in height. Alex closed the laptop and stood moving towards him to look at the article he was looking at.

"Yeah?"

There was a teasing tone to his voice but it didn't quite meet his eyes, maybe for a brief second. That would be one way to keep him distracted, and honestly he thought there was something wrong with him, but right now he wanted to work. Lilith was at the top of the do to list, the bitch needed to be iced and iced fast. The angels would come after, Dean wanted to deliver them a big fuck you right to the face.

"White Sulphur Springs, Montana. Think we should head there first since it was the town hit by the hail," Dean suggested, surprisingly very into the article as to not notice Alex's close proximity. And when he did he leaned back a bit before resuming his position and tilting the articles for her to read.

888

"You want me to break you to make you stronger, what an interesting concept," Moriarty mused as he sat upon the stone fence with Von next to him.

The demon watched with his dusky orange eyes as the wind played with Von's long auburn hair. He had been gone too long and Von had changed much in that time, unfortunately it couldn't be helped but he was more than willing to make up for lost time. No baby steps were taken with their reunion, Moriarty went straight to his knives, filleting her delicate flesh and forcing marrow from her broken bones. It was like old times and a bomb could have dropped on Bobby's house and Von wouldn't have woken up, not till Moriarty was done with her. When Moriarty released her, her eyes opened to the bleakness of a wintry morning, green orbs landing first on Sam and then on Sorcha who was sleeping on the other bed.

There was something different about Sam that Von couldn't put her finger on. The aura made her uneasy yet intrigued and there was a hint of familiarity to it. So what was it that Sam had started doing again that he had stopped previously? It was a puzzle she decided to figure out for herself her intuition telling her that if she brought it up it could upset him. Though with the way their connection was developing Von knew that Sam could tell she was curious about something concerning him.

Von pulled at the hem of her shirt, Sam's shirt, hit by a hot flash that was unbearable. The heat radiated down her back gathering at her shoulder blades and moving down to the base of her spine. She had picked up on Alex's horniness if wafted upstairs like the smell of cinnamon buns in the oven, and while that may have played a small part in this reaction Von suspected it had more to do with Astarte. Sam hadn't brought up her tattoo since last time even after he had to touch that part of her body to wash her.

When he had touched her it was very sensitive but she hadn't let on that it was because of her mood. Now however it was difficult not to show her discomfort and when Sam tilted his head to the side in askance Von blushed. Rolling her shoulders Von pushed Alex's fidgety arousal as far away as she could. Von didn't want what wasn't hers to feel to affect how she acted with Sam; she didn't want to push him into doing anything he didn't want to do. Not that it was easy as Sam was just as likely to push back just as hard. Von stood up and took two steps to the bedroom window turning her back to it she pressed it against the cold glass. The frost and ice melted off the outside with her body heat and she sighed with relief closing her eyes and just standing there against the window.

Sam looked up at Von where she was standing and stared at her confused. "Are you okay?" He stopped looking at what he was, all attention on the red head except for a moment of picking up on what was being said downstairs. A hunt, sounded good but Von wasn't going to be able to go. She still needed to recover from what the angels did and her mood swings with power uproar.

_Have to make sure she is stable._

The red head tilted her head and opened her eyes a slit towards Sam, it was her rarely seen sarcastic expression 'what do you think?' it said. With a sigh she rubbed her back against the cold glass, that wasn't really all that cold anymore. "It's my back."

Von decided to clarify knowing saying anything but the truth would aggravate Sam to some level. He always knew when she was lying even her best yarns were laid bare before his eyes. So she was forced to tell the truth in order to face what would hopefully be less severe consequences.

"I want you to look at it." She moved back to the bed lifting up her shirt as she did so. Nothing that Sam hadn't seen before, except maybe the change in the tattoo that had once been black then turned violent bruised red and now that it was 'hot' it carried with it the glow of blood vessels that were illuminated like a flashlight held against ones hand.

He winced at the tattoo, it had gotten much worse than when he really looked at it the first time it acted up and he thought to himself that he should have paid attention yesterday when he was washing her up. "Why is it doing this? Do you think it has something to do with your abilities escalating?"

Sam traced the tattoo with his fingertips lightly. This was very strange and it was bugging Von. Informing her that he was going to get her an ice pack, he went downstairs finding Alex and Dean wrapping things up to grab their stuff upstairs. "Ah just the one we want to see-"

"You two are leaving on a hunt.

"Forgot you have abnormal hearing. We think it might be Lilith or one of her cronies doing it which is still a win."

The question was, how long would they be gone? He had to drink and with Alex gone that wasn't going to happen. When he saw her give him a look he really was not seen certain answers that were in plain sight. He should have known. Watching them go up as he headed to the kitchen for an ice pack, he followed shortly after, moving down the hall and re-entering their bedroom and having Von sit down. Explaining what was going on downstairs as he lifted his shirt and held the pack to her skin watching as it instantly caused her relief.

888

Alex excused herself to the bathroom to _go to potty_ and _get her other personals_. When she got in there she pulled out a flask and bit her lip, working her teeth into it before placing her mouth to the top and blow into it as well as letting it drip, coaxing out as much as she could. She'd have to put enough in there so then he could last for a while depending on how long they were going to be out. Otherwise he was going to have to deal without until she got back.

Capping it and sucking the rest of the blood from the wound she made sure she looked fine, flushed the toilet for measure, grabbed her items and was out in no time just as Sam was heading into his and Von's room she signaled with her eyes that it was in there. Packing up her duffel she then shouldered it and headed down the stairs to meet with Dean. "I'm ready."

"Bobby, we're headed out now," Dean called down the hall and was gruffly answered by the seasoned hunter not to get their idjit selves killed.

Dean looked taken aback and shrugged it off, shouldering his duffle and stepping out into the cold afternoon. The sun was out but that didn't make much of a difference, as South Dakota was butt fucking cold this time of year. Dean almost wished some of that warm weather wound come their way but it spread that would only mean the problem was bigger than they thought.


	202. Chapter 202

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Exhaling deeply Von closed her eyes; she was never able to give Sam much of an answer to his questions. She didn't know why it was doing this but more likely Sam was right and it did have to do with her fluctuating abilities. On top of supposedly having Goddess connections what was she now, some kind of mutant freak?

"I never told you that I never got this tattoo, did I?" She opened her eyes a slit and turned her head back to him briefly. "I always kept telling myself it was one of those things I did when I was drunk...now I'm not so sure."

"What age did you find it on your back?" Sam inquired, really listening and interested. Maybe it would help her find out what was going on. "I mean you didn't have a hangover the next day did you so then it couldn't possibly be you being drunk."

_I hate that you are going through this. Whatever_ this_ is._

"Twenty-two," Von shook her head, "I didn't have a hangover and since it wasn't an ugly 'I Love Mum' tattoo I never bothered to get it removed, it never, never did anything like this until now."

She heard the frozen parts of the pack crack under the heat and she shifted her shoulders with it. For all she knew it was a regular tattoo done with regular ink, now it was anything but...and the way it made her feel...Von knew Sam felt bad for her situation, he couldn't stand seeing anyone he cared about in suffering. She saw Sam working something through his brain and she considered him silently then opened her mouth.

"What is it?"

"My abilities started when I was twenty-one...I mean it was just visions. I. I knew how Jessica was going to die months before it had happened and I thought it was just a bad dream shortly after I had my birthday...I wonder if that means we are connected. You getting the tattoo, and what did your abilities start then too? Then it would make sense why we are connected...I guess...I'm not sure. Azazel never chose you but Moriarty wasn't too far from that apple tree. What if we really were made for each other? What if we really were destined to be together? I mean your tattoo can't be a coincidence. What if it appeared as a sign of your power? Like my visions did for me," Sam explained.

Bringing his eyes to meet hers he stared at her bewildered and yet like he now knew the answers that he had been searching for when really he didn't know he had been searching at all.

"I don't know," Von whispered and stared back down at the bed completely lost.

They weren't lucky enough to have definitive answers, everything was a complex labyrinth of connections, and some really didn't make sense, what would a demon want with a Goddess and why were a growing number so hell bent on getting Astarte out of the Pit. Was their relationship set up to suit the needs of some higher purpose and not because they simply loved each other and in a way always had? The thought made Von's heart sink, doubt crept in and proclaimed the possibility of their love being fabricated, not genuine. How she could ever think such a thing Von didn't know, she was worn and busted and half useless. But Sam was there when he didn't have to be, he could have left and left her but he was still there by her side, helping her though it was hurting him too. And that meant a lot to Von, it really did.

888

In the car, Alex bobbed her leg up and down. She still hadn't got rid of her being horny sensation. Alex tried so hard not to groan and begin to move her hand to her crotch and work it out but she had to refrain. Sliding down into her seat she kept her legs crossed her hands went in her hair as she stared up at the roof of the Impala.

_God, I fucking hate hot flashes! I need to fucking screw something!_

Closing her eyes she bit her bottom lip without thinking about it, remembering the hard fuck back in that Inn in the medieval time as well as other times. She arched into the air before recovering, opening her eyes and sitting up straight, looking out the window to avoid Dean's eyes. Now was not that time. She was acting like a bitch in heat and fuck it was annoying. Why was she being like this? What was going on with her? Ever since yesterday happened she has been getting new sensations, feelings inside that made her wriggle with glee and a need to be spontaneous and naughty. Power. Powerful. It explained things but didn't.

_Maybe he didn't notice what I did...yeah the fuck right...it'd be like dangling bacon in front of a male._

"You want me to get a vibrator ring from the family planning section of the pharmacy, 'cause my hands are kind of busy right now?" Dean raised a brow. How could he not notice, Alex was right beside him and the car reeked of sexual tension. "Seriously, why are you so feisty all of a sudden? I didn't change my shampoo," he teased and knew it annoyed her given the glare she sent his way. He laughed it off and turned his head back to the road in front of him, mentally shaking his head.

She glared at him but then thought about it. "I can't believe I am saying this, but Dean would you? Please? I have no idea why I am getting this way, but you know how you always get horny whenever you have those flashes in your head? Or whatever...yeah well I'm just really fucking horny. So anything right now will do just about now. And if you started changing your shampoo I would probably have to kill you."

Alex licked her lips and her hand rubbed out the crinkles on her jeans, ever closer to the mark. She had to do something about this. Sliding back down again her legs spread apart and she gripped the edge of the seat before slowly closing her legs. She was fucking screwed as she actually moaned and closed her eyes, reopening them...she found Leon grinning as he was in the car with them, right between her legs as they were spread again and she stared at him. Dean wasn't seeing him so the damn fucker was actually playing with her when she was awake. Actually awake.

His hand rubbed her crotch lightly and she shook. "Dean..." she said worried and wriggled away from Leon where he was in the space in front of the car, kicking out he disappeared in a mist before reappearing, straddling her and kissing her neck making her heart hammer in chest in fear at the blade she could feel just between her breasts.

"It's been too long puppet. I figured why not make this visit a little more interesting for not only me...but all of us," Leon breathed against her skin.

"Alex?" Dean's brow rose in alarm and seeing her weird behavior he pulled the car over to the side of the road to be able to deal with any problem there might be with free hands. "What's going on? Hey, talk to me." Dean grabbed her arm to bring her attention to him and he eyed her expectantly with concerned hazel-green orbs.

Leon grabbed her shirt and lifted it up slowly and Alex watched as he did it her hands weren't anywhere near the area and she then flicked her eyes to Dean. "Le-" Her head whipped to the side with a snap and she stared out the window with black and blue orbs now forced to stare at nature outside the car.

"Nah uh uh. Alex don't you remember our lessons?" Leon asked, his head turned to Dean and he grinned it was a wonderful thing to not have the hunter see him but watching helpless as Alex was being heated up by him was just tasty. Biting into her breast she arched into his mouth and she screamed at the blade working it's way into her thigh, the radio on static, the needle flying back and forth but never finding anything to settle on.

"Stop it. Please."

"Oh come on Tatiani. You like it rough."

Dean climbed out of the driver's side, the cold wind whipping his face as he walked briskly to the passenger door on the other side. Leon was attacking when Alex was awake? Now that was something different. Was he in Alex's head or invisible, Dean could see plainly that Alex's clothes were being moved and she was being hurt but he couldn't feel a presence in the Impala with them. When he moved Alex Dean didn't bump into anyone else so that scratched the idea that Leon was the Invisible Man.

Dean was at a loss for what to do, the only thing coming to mind was to try an exorcism. With no other options presenting themselves that's exactly what he started to do. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."

Leon licked up her neck and stopped, his black eyes focusing on Dean. "Seems like sex on wheels knows his Latin," he growled.

Alex stared at Dean as he moved her just a bit but she shook her head as she screamed at her body being moved back. "Fuck off Leon!" she thrashed.

As Dean continued the exorcism, it would only hold of Leon for a short while, maybe the fact that he was attacking while she was awake meant something a great deal. Like piercing the veil in a sense. The demon glared down at the brunette before ripping the blade out of her thigh. Disappearing he'd be back at a later date. The moment he was gone Alex moved and wriggled in distaste, her eyes remaining the color and she pushed her shirt back down. Looking at the blood on her jeans, she watched as it seeped up and disappeared, no cut whatsoever. Horror filled her face before she stood up, out of the car and the radio turned off. Anger rode her.

Stalking into the grass on the side of the road she kicked out and jumped when a tree nearby splintered and creaked, not quite falling over. Alex's eyes shifted back and she wrapped her arms around her, her powers were growing exponentially and it was scaring her. "Leon...he...Dean..." she turned around to find Dean there and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Alex, resting his chin on top of her head. When he got the chance he was going to find Leon and kill him, unfortunately they had another demon that ranked higher on their hit list. He held Alex a couple minutes longer, they stood there alone and quiet until he decided it was time to head back to the car and get on with their job. He wasn't sure what he would do if and when Leon showed up again except try to exorcise him, that seemed to work but it wouldn't deter the demon Dean knew that.

888

Sam had moved them downstairs, moved them so then they were on the couch and trying to go through things. So far they couldn't do much as they got nothing. So he sat with Von on the couch, having some time to them while they watched television, some random show that they could have as background as Sam was focused on holding Von's hand and tracing the skin with his thumb. Kissing the top of her head he could really be like this forever but sadly not everything was that easy as the angels had shown them.

"I love you Von and I want you to know that despite what I had said...it might not be true and damn it. I know what I feel and what I feel is so strong for you," he whispered, pausing, her met her green orbs as she turned her head to look at him. "Don't ever doubt that."

He knew she had been thinking about it earlier, he could read it through their connection they had and he could see it flash through her eyes. It was rare but she showed her true emotions through them like a window and it seemed to be around him the most. Sam brought his lips to hers to chase away any insecurities from her mind.

The soft warm touch of Sam's lips melted the icy doubt in her heart and she closed her eyes, wanting the kiss to linger to keep the ice away. When the kiss was broken Von kept her lips close lifting up a pale hand to brush a stray wisp of Sam's hair back from his face. Her fingers played with the ends and she kept her eyes closed memorizing the softness of his hair, the way he smelled, like the sun. It made her forget for a short while how horrifying and monstrous the world was and that they themselves were monsters both terrible and horrifying. For how could monsters be in love and show levels of compassion and empathy towards each other that humans lacked.

The dregs, shunned supernatural orphans of the normal world shared something more pure than any person would experience in their entire lives. Out of memory Von kissed Sam on the lips brushing against them. Delicate petals to petals Von became enamored in the moment she wasn't aware she began to lean into Sam. Coming back to herself she looked up into his blue-green eyes smiling softly Von wrapped her right arm around his waist and rested her left arm between them where Sam could still hold it. Her chest pressed against his side and her head rested between his shoulder and chest.

"I love you," Von whispered like it was some precious secret between the two of them and she listened to the beating of his heart. It calmed her and though her back still had its issues she was able to push it from the forefront of her mind.

His heart went insane in that moment and he smiled with all the love contained inside him as sighed. Closing his eyes he kissed the top of her head. If he could have moments like this, just with Von and no worries he would...thinking about the fact that he actually did have that but the angels took it away made them. Though if he really thought about it, he didn't know what he'd do without hunting, without knowing who she was and what he was. It made what they greater and better than a normal life ever could. Knowing that Bobby was out running errands in town he raised her head from its resting spot and kissed her, a hand in her hair at the back to hold in place and run through the strands. The other hand going to her waist and pulling her into him more and turning her.

_I could drown in Von forever regardless if the world was falling down._

Guided by Sam's touch Von moved fluidly where he wanted her to be. Lifting her legs Von brought them over Sam's lap, both feet resting on the other side of him. Thighs pressed against thighs, the warmth of their bodies began to mingle at the contact; Von raised her hand and placed it on Sam's upper arm running it up to his neck. Her fingers massaged the nape of his neck lovingly as she kissed him.

His hands went down to her waist as he kissed her, his heat pressed against the V of her legs as she straddled him and he sighed. Lovingly he caressed the skin his shirt had ridden up to reveal to him, feathering over and then over the material to her back and press her to his chest. Sam's tongue snaked into her mouth, tasting lightly and softly as if he was licking ice cream on a cone. She tasted amazing.

The silence they sat and kissed in with some of the television as background made it appear so much more intimate and he couldn't have asked for anything more. They really needed this, they needed each other and together it was just known that they would heal and mend one another. Both were still hurting and broken but they were meant to be together. Both the band-aids to the wounds they carried and the glue that kept it all together from breaking again. He sent that love and that knowledge to her through their connection and could feel his heart flutter and a tear begin to fall down his cheek silently.

Pulling back he stared into her green orbs. "I missed you," he said as his eyes watered a bit more and he tried to push it back but he always felt things strongly and was what Dean called a sap. "So damn much."

Von kissed the tears from Sam's cheeks and brushed away the residue with her thumbs, "Me too," she whispered against his lips then kissed them softly.

Bringing one of her legs back she pulled herself up gracefully and sat lightly on Sam's lap, now chest to chest. Perfectly straddling him Von ran both her hands through his shaggy hair bringing her head down to kiss his forehead, his nose and last but not least his lips. Von didn't know why she sometimes kissed Sam in this way like she was blessing him, it was her little ritual she did only with him. Resting herself on Sam's heat she slowly deepened the kiss, sensual, slow, not wanting to rush only wanting to enjoy all the sensations as they came to her. Von's heart fluttered and she pulled away to breathe her green orbs resting on his blue-green ones.

They just stared into each other's eyes as they breathed. Searching the green flecks he then slowly moved her down and to the side, having her on the floor of the living room on the rug, kissing soft and slow. Soft and slow. It was how he was thinking basically. No rushing. Sam lay on top of her and gently pushed his hips against her. Barely anything there and he pulled back with the same snail pace and then back holding there to throb and he groaned ever so into her mouth.

Von moaned at the contact, one hand splayed over his back and the other at his side, playing with the hem of his shirt that had ridden up from his position. She could feel it all with an acute intensity that came from what she was, what Sam was and their connection. This was healing, strengthening a bond that had been tested and frayed and put into constant danger. Von closed her eyes as they kissed again and she throbbed gently against Sam in answer.

One hand held him up and the other cupped her cheek as she explored him with her hands. The healing was more for her than him but it was still for him. It was about her taking what she needed by controlling what she touched and the pace and then when it was his turn he'd be the one taking and then it would be complete. It was that simple plan and it just made sense like it was a kind of known rule between them. Sam kissed her with such emotion and slowness that it was almost as if they were in a movie, slow motion love making and it made him breathe her in with a happy sigh.

_I could never feel anything so heavily as I am now._

Von smoothed Sam's shirt up his back, her slender fingers tentatively tracing over his skin and finding scars, all now familiar to her hands. The thought then came to her that he would never gain a scar again, no new stories would be immortalized in his flesh, unlike hers which had many more to tell. She wrapped her arms around him and made him press his chest to hers for a moment, instead of taking his shirt off Von left it where it was. It was nice of Sam to give her some control, he didn't have to he was stronger, but he knew she needed it after what happened with those men.

She needed some sense that she still had control over what she could do instead of being controlled like a puppet, she may have leaned more towards the submissive side but being mind controlled was a whole other level of abuse that left her unsure and insecure. So baby steps and while a part of her wanted to share with Sam her fiery passionate side she felt she had done that enough lately and wanted safe and loving. Sam was giving her that and her heart clenched with happiness.

Through all the trials that they had faced Von still never felt safer than she did when Sam was with her. It may have been messed up but she didn't care, it was what it was. With one arm wrapped around him as far as she could reach the other went up through his hair to hold his head and she pressed her cheek to his. A single tear slipped down her cheek and into her auburn hair a tiny sigh escaping her that she hoped Sam hadn't noticed but when he had she only met his lips, reaching a hand under his shirt to run over his abs.

Sam would have stopped, knowing that something was wrong but when she had him continue he accepted that. This moment between them would be full of tears, gasps, sighs and moans. Inhaling her when her hand played over his abs he flexed them at the contrast of feeling cold against the heat of his skin that was now the normal for him being a werewolf. He waited, waited for her to take control and she was, it was just he couldn't get enough of her and what she was doing. He wanted more of her attention and the sensations she was giving to him, to her.

888

Alex and Dean had stopped at a motel in Sundance, Wyoming. It was late and they had been driving for quite some time. And there was no way Dean was going to let her drive the Impala...not after the first time...which was the last time, but that was Astarte in a sense. Yet still her just possessed. It was confusing but she understood, however she wouldn't have minded being behind the wheel of this beauty, as she would have driven with care and speed like Dean. She knew how to appreciate classic cars, after all she had her own.

Going to the bed she wondered just how they were going to find what was causing the happenings in Montana. It was definitely signs that were demonic; then again everything was being so fucked up lately who knew if it was just Mother Nature's doing or actual supernatural. She undid her boots and kicked them off, she needed to sleep but she wasn't too tired not as tired as Dean probably was. After what had occurred earlier in the car and on the side of the road, she wasn't ready to go back to sleep. If she could see Leon while awake she didn't want to fall asleep and see him. Normally she could deal with him as of late, but not she was just horrified of him. In her dreams she could at least wake up and try and forget, whereas this new addition meant that she couldn't. He'd be there but only she could really see him and feel him, but Dean had seen what was happening to her.

_What does this mean? My abilities are growing does that mean the connection that Leon and I have has too? I created him and that is a bond that goes deeper than any knife could dig. Deeper than a connection between a mother and their child. I'm scared...but yet it feels so good. I don't know what to feel._

Dean exited the bathroom after taking care of his business and tapped Alex on the thigh to get her attention, "I'm gonna hit the sack for a couple of hours, then we'll get back on the road."

He waited on her nod then turned to the other side of the bed and flopped down on it, he had booked a two-bed room out of habit but they both wound up on the same bed. Always the one closest to the door that was their way. It wasn't that Dean didn't have a lot on his brain, hell it had been working overtime as of late, a capacity that would have been normal for his kid brother Sam. But the need for sleep was the dominant force and if he needed to take alcohol to help that along than so be it, he had taken a good long pull in the bathroom and now took another for good measure before capping it and resting his head down on the pillow.

Watching him drink and then lay down, falling asleep she envied that about him. He could sleep without someone coming in and-if he even did at least they weren't _really_ there. At least to Dean it was just a dream whereas hers were reality. She never slept, she was awake in with her eyes closed, breathing calm, brain waves lengthened out. Standing up she moved to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Looking in the mirror she sighed, staring long enough that she swore she noticed a familiar grin edging onto her face and she blinked, shaking her head and going to the sink, leaning her hands against it and really staring.

_What are you looking at? I know you are there._

"Well you wouldn't be wrong," the voice said and she didn't jump, she didn't flinch though she wanted to...she saw him appear in the corner of her eye, perched on the toilet lid.

"How come I can see you when awake?" she asked, turning and backing up to the wall, she was scared, fearful as this shouldn't be normal.

"I think you know the answer to that Alex. You are growing, your abilities, your birthright is growing to exponential levels and it isn't just because of you being acting more than friends with Von...it's because of what you are doing with Sam," Leon spoke, standing up and examining the door to the bathroom. "Never pegged you for one that sneaks behind someone's back and cheating. Especially on Dean, you know I was wrong about you then again I think I kind of had some inkling that this would happen."

She wouldn't speak, just because Dean couldn't hear or see Leon didn't mean that Dean couldn't hear her and she was already whispering without screaming. No need to give anything away. If Leon tried something again then she might need to but the way he was acting he didn't appear to wanting to play games like he was in the car.

"Just because you don't like Sam in that way now, doesn't mean that you don't entirely deny the idea of fucking him. Alex, you are a half demon. Demons don't care whom they screw over even if it's in a sexual sense. We just do it. We have different needs that have to be met and if they aren't then it takes over. Let's see though, you are in denial right? Think of it this way, if you could, would you fuck Sam? Dean's brother, behind his back? Behind Von's? Wouldn't want to upset a Goddess now would we? But a gander at how I know you are feeling inside, that fire that wants to come out but can't because you are so deep in the puddle of being too human that you can't see that you want him. Power hungry, needing to get to your full potential and defeat Lilith. Gutsy."

"What do you know? I am not in denial and I do not want to do the things you say. Sam and I are working together and it might not be in the best way with how we are going on about it but it's necessary. Lilith has to die and this is the only way to do it. Angels be damned and Dean and Von want to do it the hunting way, the way that they know best and that is to just hunt and hunt and take forever, taking the long road which very rarely gains you what you want. Sam and I are doing what we know best."

"Yes. You two are." Leon pressed Alex into the wall and began to play with her shirt, tracing her breasts over the material and her stomach underneath. "You aren't fully put together Alex. I have been meaning to tell you that but I think you already know that there is something darker and horrible about you that isn't so sweet, so tied together and much of a hunter. Sure a hunter at heart, you can't change that but that fire inside you...it's burning with desire for sex, blood and freedom. Untapped. I can help you untap that."

Shaking her head she tried to push him away only succeeding in looking foolish as he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, his face deadly close to hers and his green orbs staring hard into her, lips grinning and luscious. The image of him changed and it was Dean, him playing another one of his tricks. She felt him throb against her body through the jeans he was wearing and she shuddered yet horrified.

"You don't love Dean. You only think it's love and so does he. You humans and your stupid emotions. Nothing is true and you will see that one-day. Be careful what you do my sweet red blossom," Leon finished, his mouth meeting hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth, she groaned into it and fought it, two reactions that should not have been put together and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

Wiping her lips she finished up in the bathroom before exiting and heading to the bed where Dean slept, completely out of it she took the bottle that he had abandoned and headed to a far corner, sliding down the wall and sitting, legs crossed and head tipped back as she took a swig. No sleeping, and Dean would be awake within a few hours and then they would be back on the road. Back on the hunt. The alcohol would help her stay awake and would help her to forget the meeting she just had with Leon. Lies. It was all lies.

888

The blade dug a little deeper and Dean scowled when his victim sighed, almost as if he was bored and their eyes met squaring off against the other. In his victim's eyes there was a challenge, _c'mon and break me if you can_, he said with a condescending sneer to add pitch to the fire. Turning the blade less than half a degree the man's mouth opened and a horrendous scream emanated from it his face a study in excruciating agony. It was Dean's turn to grin, finding amusement and a deep satisfaction.

This guy thought he was better but Dean proved him wrong. "Laugh at me now," he dared the screaming man whose body was spurting founts of blood from the single incision Dean had made.

Dean wanted to laugh but he stopped himself instead a satisfied but cruel grin made it's way onto his face, which was almost unrecognizable from the blood and ash smeared over it. Familiar green orbs peered out from the gore but even those shone with a darker animal light. When Dean became bored of the wound he had made another one carved it's way into the man by the extension of the knife in Dean's hand.

Leon had found him, it took some time, quite a lot of time since the hunter had been in close reach, but the scent of a tortured soul such as Dean's never really left him. A tab if one willed. Hearing the delicious scream of someone in pain, scared but not fearing in disgust the way that he liked personally. It was still exceptional it was just that he had his own preferences. Coming up behind the hunter he whispered in his ear. "Ah, I know that look very well. It's like looking into a mirror."

When Dean moved he was gone and at the man's head as he screamed and wept on the rack. Brushing his hair back from his sweaty face he purred and tutted like it was a child that didn't know any better. Looking up at the hunter he grinned. He appeared confused, very confused as well as scared and that made him very happy. Dean was still as tasty as ever and Leon would have loved to lick the blood from his face and sticking him through as he wailed from his attentions. But another time. He was here to straighten some things out as well as give payback for the exorcism. It hurt but it wasn't what really made him leave.

"Let me put this in perspective for you...we aren't as different as you might think. Different mentors sure, but a little more time and you would be as flaring as me but I'd still be better. After all I am the one that souls and demons go to to actually _die_ in Hell. I haven't come to inform of the path you are following. No. I'm here to say that Alex isn't all she seems Dean." Coming up on him he snapped and the man on the rack was gone and Dean was on. "I don't like exorcisms Dean...that really hurt my ego back there when you pulled that stunt." A steel plate appeared on Dean's mouth and Leon pulled out some bolts and a gun, placing them on the side of the steel plate and bolting them in as he the hunter screamed. "So then you don't try it again. You see, I haven't visited Alex in some time, since Kayden reappeared. I was long past due, her powers were growing I found a loop hole like I always do and was able to come topside in her consciousness."

More bolting and when he was done he placed it on the table that appeared next to him with a few tools that weren't in Dean's torturing arsenal. The works, syringes filled with many chemicals that Leon loved to use, many his own concoctions as well as a needle that had a lighter to heat it up and burn the skin as it pierced. Many tools, which one to choose.

"I've been searching long and hard for a way to get into your cranium Dean Winchester. To enter your dreams since you have come into Alex's life." Eyes turning black he glared and his face morphed into something unrecognizable but at the same time something close to a gargoyle. "I'm going to fuck you over and when you think that I haven't fucked you deep enough think again my freckled mockingbird. It might not be me entirely fucking you but it'll feel like it." One syringe filled with a rusty red thick liquid, inspecting it he then stabbed it into Dean's chest, injecting it none too gentle as he did so.

Dean screamed through his closed mouth and the steel plate, it was pain followed by anger followed by another wave of pain. His vision blurred, green orbs rolling into the back of his head then righting themselves managing to find Leon again. Groaning his eyes drifted again, blood leaking from around the steel plate when his mouth opened wide in a scream. Dean's body jerked against the restraints when it wasn't going through weird spasms or his eyes weren't rolling around useless in his head. Through the steel plate came a muffled sound, angry but inaudible, perhaps about how he wanted to tear Leon into tiny pieces. Dean's hands reaching as far as they could go bared like claws when his body jerked and spasmed and he screamed but it didn't sound like it was related to the pain.

Not going for the tools to tear into Dean, no he was going to do it with his bare hands. Pressing them against his bare chest, digging in the nails and finally thrusting them inside as Dean screamed in pain and anger and he loved it. Grinning as he worked, pulling at intestines, playing with them and bringing his face down to rub his cheek along them like it was a soft blanket or a fuzzy teddy bear. Going to the next new thing that was Dean's innards he brought them up and then let them drop back inside like he was messing with noodles and he chuckled.

Going to the pants of the male, he unzipped and removed the belt as well, pulling them down with the boxers, he'd take pleasure in seeing Dean's dick another time as he gripped it and broke it, massaging the injury and folding it in on itself before jerking it straight again and again. "You really are an ignorant and naive little man Dean. I scare you, we both know that because of what I do and am willing to do because it pleases me. Mess with me and I'll show you things that Alistair never would dare. This session will be one you won't forget and you might even enjoy it after a time and then what? I know that you will use this on Alex because it'll become what you will know best. Like I said you are like me. I'm willing to mentor you into a life in Hell you were deprived of."


	203. Chapter 203

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Dean screamed muscles stiffening to stop him from moving, hot tears making tracks through the grime on his cheeks. He remembered everything Leon had done to him the last time and hated that the demon held some sick twisted fascination with his dick. Blood bubbled around the seam of steel and skin while Dean's chest heaved, caving in and puffing out in labored breaths that came and went in no particular pattern. The mixture of tears and ashes made it difficult to see when the sticky black clung to his eyelashes, but he didn't care, he didn't want to see what Leon was doing to him he could feel it well enough.

Dean thought he escaped Hell but it never really left him and with Leon in his mind now it never would, Leon would be there now to continue where Alistair had left off. Which meant that Dean might still become the monster that Alistair wanted him to be. Whatever drug the demon had put in his system was working him over while Leon was working him over. Dean attempted fighting against it but when he pulled one way it would drag him in another, convulsions, hallucinations, while every inch of him screamed he was in pain the drug whispered with all the cunning of a snake that he should be enjoying it.

Eyes fluttering Dean shook his head and screamed, wanting Leon off of him and off now. His head smacked against the rack when his body fell limp, somehow his hands still struggling to find a way out to tear at Leon. Dean was nothing like him even while the drug worked against him, the shakes starting again and screwing up his nerve receptors making him feel things he shouldn't have been feeling.

Leon enjoyed Dean's reactions, he was showing through his eyes some of the pleasure he was gaining from this and he knew it was the drugs and something more. It was that animal need inside...no not animal. Demonic. Every demon knew that if Dean had stayed longer in Hell than the angel's had let him then he'd be their perfect weapon. He would be demonic, he'd be one sadistic fucker and it was there deep inside him, never really leaving but dormant. Apparently when Dean dreamed it became more apparent. He wanted it to be alive while Dean was awake though and to do that he had to continue. Dean and Alex needed to be taught a lesson; only a lesson that he could provide and could see that was needed.

Rubbing Dean's balls next he crushed them and fondled, making them bleed and bruise, swell...sliding his hand up he went back to the entrails and brought them out of his body. Pushing them onto Dean's frame, dragging them up and over, coating the skin with more blood and bits before he held it right against the steel plate so then Dean could smell. "It really is a lovely thing to be introduced to your own innards, like a form of poetry that you never even knew. There are times when humans use the word fuck for things that can be taken too seriously. For instance, your heart feels so fucking good."

Taking Dean's heart he grabbed the drill on the side and put a good size hole in it knowing that Dean could still feel it as if it was in his body. Putting the hunter's heart right on the head of the broken cock he forced it down and began to slide it back up, fucking Dean with his own heart. Moaning he loved the sound it made as blood coated and squished out. Dean screaming and bucking.

"But you know you never know how much your heart really feels in that context until you actually fuck it. Don't you taste the lies in it though Dean? What you and Alex thought was love and still do...isn't love at all. It's just a heart that doesn't know fucking from love. The only love your heart feels is when you take it for yourself."

888

There was something wrong going on, Alex was in the corner and drinking still as Dean was sleeping and she noticed that he was sweating, breathing heavily and almost looking like he was going to tear the bed apart in his sleep. Whatever was going on it was worrying her. Standing up she walked over to the male hunter and placed the liquor bottle down. Kneeling down she tried to wake him. "Dean. Dean, wake up you're having a bad dream. Dean." She coaxed.

888

The world tilted abruptly, shaking to and fro without warning and knocking Leon off balance. The rack Dean was on disassembled into useless pieces around him as he fell to his knees and his hands went to the steel plate around his mouth but he couldn't get it off without ripping off half his face. Dean was whole again, physically; standing on his feet he was hell bent for leather towards Leon when the ground teetered backwards. Falling on his ass then his back with a grunt he looked around when all went still, no more shaking or tumbling.

The sudden earthquake became less of a problem when Dean couldn't find Leon anywhere; Dean knew he wasn't gone because the demon wasn't scared off that easy. Sitting up Dean started when something delicate and alive brushed against his hand. He shot to his feet and dropped his head down to see a tiny plant with tiny purple-blue flowers on it. To say it didn't belong was an understatement and Dean wondered what Leon's game was when he realized the flower wasn't from Leon.

_Why can't I be left the fuck alone!_

Leon was watching, knowing very well what was going on outside Dean's body and it was Alex trying to wake up the lovely knight in bloody armor. The scene began to change as the first flower came and it didn't take a genius to know that it wasn't his doing or Dean's. Astarte was making herself known to the hunter and he felt her power as he squelched it like a bug. She was too weak to fully make an appearance and stay within the dream world of anyone she was connected to. Leon heard things, knew things, he was good at gaining information so as he removed the Goddess from the dream world of Dean's mind, Dean was now standing in a garden.

The demon appeared glad to find that there were absolutely no weapons to be found in this place it was peaceful and beautiful. "I feel like we are Adam and Eve in this arena that your mind has led us to. Beauty after the earthquake," he commented. "Listen and listen good knight, when you wake up as you will soon do, this animal...this demon that I have awakened inside you this visit will come out more often." Looking up to the sky he knew Alex was there and he grinned. Dean was so hell bent on hurting Leon and tearing him apart, why not play games with the hunter when he wakes? Subconscious directing. 

888

The moment Dean woke up Alex was startled, his eyes snapped open and his hand was on her throat making her choke. "Dean, stop, you are awake," she attempted, her hand on his throat.

Leon grinned at Dean as he placed his form where Alex's was in Dean's mind. "Come on Dean, you know you want to hurt me. Why don't you do that?"

Dean's grip tightened his green eyes blazing like hot glass and he lifted Leon off his feet with a snarl as he stood taking the knife from under his pillow. He was going to flay his skin off piece by piece. Swinging the knife in an arc towards Leon's abdomen he was met with resistance when one of the demon's hands grabbed his wrist. Dean angled the blade and put more weight into it. "You wanted this," his eyes burned with hate.

"Dean..." she fought as she held the knife at bay, fear in her eyes as he had lifted her up and her other hand was on his on her throat. "Stop."

The demon grinned, "Yes, I did. But you honestly don't think I will let you hurt me without a fight do you?" he voiced.

He knew perfectly well what he was doing to the female hunter, he wanted to show her that she was never safe, that even Dean wouldn't be able to protect her, that he can hurt her. He wanted to show Dean that he was capable of hurting someone and finding that release, that amazing wonder that came into his system by doing just that and so he was giving him a real form, a real body unlike in Hell where everything would repeat. No. Different. He wanted them to learn their lessons.

Alex was fighting the knife and finally managed to swing her leg out and kick Dean in the balls, the hand releasing and she twisted his wrist gaining the knife only to have it knocked out of her hand anyways. Her body hit the floor and she rolled out of the way and moving back from the hunter. "Dean what the fuck is wrong with you? Snap out of it! What the fuck are you talking about wanting this? Just stop please! You are scaring me and hurting me!"

"Come and get me knight," Leon edged the male on as he flicked his eyes to the knife he grinned wide. "You aren't even scaring me and as far as hurting me goes you aren't doing that either. Pathetic and weak my tasty morsel."

Dean lunged, ducking; rolling and grabbing the knife in one smooth motion he was on Leon in that same instant striking the knife down into his shoulder. "You sure love the sound of your own voice," the hunter grit out, his ears stinging when he thought he heard a scream. Leon's mouth didn't move and when it did he only laughed and Dean's knee jerk reaction was to twist the knife buried in Leon's shoulder. He raised his fist up and punched Leon in the face over and over. "Everything you've done to me, Von and Alex, there's no death painful or slow enough for you."

She screamed at the knife plunging into her shoulder, him twisting it and she stopped screaming when Dean punched her continuously. Her eyes turned as she cried in pain and a force pushed him off and away. Rolling onto her knees she removed the blade with a gasp and her eyes returned she was weak on her abilities for some reason right now and it could be the alcohol riding her system. Her hand went to the wound and she took it away to assess the damage. So much blood coated her hand.

"Mm...Delicious job Dean, but you need to do better. As for what you are saying, then how about torture? I mean come on, think of all the things you'd love to do to me and do them. All of them," Leon said, looking at his hand and licking the blood off of it as he stared at the hunter on his knees.

The brunette female shakily stood up whimpering as she did so and shook her head at Dean. He was going to kill her and she didn't know what to do. Did he think she was someone else? He must have with the way he was talking about things. Was he reliving Hell in his mind? Who was it? Alex had no clue. None whatsoever and she wondered if maybe he was still dreaming. Another demon? Maybe.

Dean glared and was headed back Leon's way when he was sent into the wall again, when he didn't stick he continued on his path. When Leon lashed out with the knife Dean kicked him in the head and went behind him to grab a fistful of his hair. A pain spiked into his gut and he instantly tossed up bile, coughing it up and groaning in discomfort but refusing to let go. Leon was going to have to try harder than that. The hunter drove his knee into Leon's back, forcing him to bend backwards and look up at Dean. His eyes shone with a menace that had never been there since he had been in Hell.

Fear laced her and she winced at the pain she was feeling that Dean was placing on her. "D-Dean. Please stop it's me Alex. It's not who you think it is, whoever it is I'm not them! Please!"

"Lilith wanted you away from Sam and Von. Did you ever think that? I might be out to look for personal gain on my part but Lilith; I have to work for her just like everyone else in Hell. Let me tell you this, you thought what was going on in Montana was really happening in Montana? No. The moment that you found that I became apparent and started my mojo, I have to do a job after all Dean. You should know that. Ah, the look that I have been begging to see. Now to wait and experience what I've heard you can do. Torture me Dean! Do it! I wanna feel you fondle me with your hands and weapons at the skills you learned from Alistair. I'm a tough cookie to break my sweet," Leon said. "The angels are right to keep you and the others at bay, you aren't ready to take on Lilith, you are proving that to me right now by not doing anything to me. I'm simply making you stronger. After all you do want Lilith dead don't you? And what's hurting little ol' me as a bonus?"

Lilith wanted him away from Sam and Von, what did she have planned for them that she didn't want their closest friends there to help and protect them. The idea was somewhat ridiculous, why would a werewolf and a witch, Goddess whatever the hell Von was need protecting? Hell, maybe they needed it more than most.

"Get fucked," Dean dragged Leon backwards, pinning him again with his knee so he could reach for the knife. Grabbing it he twisted Leon's wrist digging his nails in and taking away slices of skin. "Tell me why she wants them alone," Dean demanded and slashed the knife across Leon's back pushing him forward and sitting down on the demon's hips. The hunter ripped open the demon's shirt and started to knick the knife into the skin, making a pattern that he may or may not decide to cut into deeper lines.

Alex screamed as tears filled her eyes, the blade cutting and making her bleed. Trying to get away from him and get him off her and to let her go. It wasn't working he was insistent on hurting her and it made her sob. All she could do was scream and when he apparently didn't get any answer from whoever he was seeing that wasn't her he went deeper and she wailed.

He remained silent as he laughed at the hunter. When he went deeper he moaned. "How should I know? She has an agenda and she isn't telling a soul. All I know is that the white queen wants Sam and Von without influence. I only take it how it is given. Nothing more and nothing less. I think you can do better than this though Dean. Don't you? Very disappointing right now."

"Sorry that's not a good enough answer."

Dean slid the knife deeper then out slicing a paper thin layer of skin and lifting it back, he pressed and rubbed his thumb back and forth into the raw exposed flesh. Leon had to know more than he was letting on, every demon did and since this one had his way of slinking around and getting into places he didn't belong Dean was more inclined in believing Leon was keeping the truth from him.

Black and white spots invaded Alex's vision at the sensation of pain she was receiving when he removed some skin and was doing what he was doing. She screamed and bucked, trying to throw him off. When she succeeded only slightly and began to scramble away as best as she could she inhaled sharply at the knife being pushed through her back and to the other side just to the right of her vital organs and she turned her head slowly as she placed her hands on the wound and stared at Dean in pain. "Dean..."

"Interesting. Okay, I'll give you this much and then I'll leave you in peace," Leon said as he fell back into Dean's body the blade still in him as they knelt on the floor together. "It's so then Sam can't get stronger. Leaving him alone with Von, no distractions from his brother and his good friend Alex, Bobby gone now and then to do errands that the Singer does...he can't grow because Von will always be there watching him. I am not giving anything more. Von's a new distraction that Lilith wants him to drown in while you and Alex are off playing hunters. That, my sweet knight, is the truth. I bid you farewell and in the peace that you seek."

The image lifted and what was before Dean, Leon knew would tear him apart inside out. Alex blinked up at Dean, shaking and stomach convulsing as she breathed. "Stop. Please. Just stop. I beg you. Don't hurt me anymore."

Dean fell back, the knife dropping from his hand. "Oh God," was all he could manage as he stared on in horror. Instead of hurting Leon he had been carving into Alex. Swallowing down the bile that was burning at the base of his tongue Dean crawled forward, his instinct was to go to Alex to help her despite the knowledge that he was the one that had hurt her to begin with. "Oh God, I didn't, hang on, hang on all right."

He stood and his legs almost buckled out from under him on his way to find the med kit. He couldn't hate himself anymore than he did right now, turning around to see Alex again he almost dropped to the floor once more. Swallowing hard he knelt hard onto his knees and reached for her.

"Please," the word begged from his mouth and he hobbled behind her to check over the wounds.

Dean's stomach twisted horribly when she flinched under his hand, soon enough he would heal her up and then he would never have to touch her, ever again if she wished it. How could he bring himself to ever be near her again after what he did, he was going to carve her up into little pieces and leave her to rot? When the wounds from Alex healed on his own body he stood and started to pack what little they had around the room. Someone would have heard the screams and if they were caring or at least half smart they would have called the cops.

"We have to get out of here," his voice was rough like he hadn't slept in weeks which wasn't too far from the truth, he caught what hours he could. He never wanted to hurt her, not ever but Leon had forced him to. "Alex, I would never, I thought you were-" Dean's head jerked to the window when he saw the flash of red and blue. No sirens, no heads up, the cops were just there like that, bastards were on their toes tonight.

Alex moved away from him, too much pain and for him to realize too late was very little. But she would get them out of this. Moving to the window she blinked and watched a woman run out of a motel room screaming and yelling at the naked guy she was leaving that he was a fucking bastard. Illusion.

Dean was stunned that Alex was capable of creating something so _elaborate_; he couldn't admire it for long they had a getaway to commence. Grabbing their things they climbed out the kitchen window at the back, Alex going first and Dean following not a word passing between them. What really hurt was when Alex got into the backseat behind shotgun, instead of in shotgun like she normally did when it was just the two of them; she probably wanted to keep an eye on him from now on.

Dean was sick to death at what he'd done to Alex, there were no wounds to tell the tale but when they returned home Von would know and so would Sam. They were still headed to Montana because Dean didn't care what Leon said about there being nothing there, his gut told him there was so that was where they were going to go. Do some recon head back to base and if anything got in their way mow it the fuck down.

888

Von's fingers were dewy and warm with liquid silk and she smoothed that liquid over Sam's length, her wrist adding a twist to her up and down stroking. A soft moan left her and her eyes closed, head resting on the ground when Sam's hand found a sensitive spot. Her back arched into his hand but her hand never forgot its task, finding too much pleasure in touching Sam. Green orbs fluttered open and she gasped when she felt Sam's mouth on her.

A moan left him as his mouth suckled at her neck. Moving down as he lifted her shirt up more and resting it above her breasts, never really taking it off yet but it gave him more skin contact. Her bra is what his fingers played with, just over it and the under wire as she shivered and his mouth soon followed to tease while she gripped him making him throb in her hand and groan.

Goosebumps ran down her sides to her thighs, Von's eyes were closed to better take in the sensations. Moving her free hand down Von grasped the belt of Sam's jeans and slid them down his ass inadvertently arching more of herself into Sam's mouth. She moaned as he took it readily, wanting the damn bra off she resisted, she wouldn't remove it unless Sam wanted it gone. Von knew he wanted it off but he was just as eager to tease and Von wanted the teasing and the playing.

Smiling into her flesh as he kissed and opened his mouth taking in her breast and bra and making it wet as he rolled his tongue and imprinted his teeth lightly. Releasing he tongued the flesh slightly above her bra and the dip in between her breasts he played along while he helped her move his clothes off with his hand that had been roaming her. She wasn't naked but he was going to be and like he said she was in control for the first half until it was his turn to do the healing.

Tilting her head off to the side Von sighed, Sam was only in his boxers now it was a difference that she needed. Usually she was the one without clothes first, vulnerable in her nakedness in front of Sam. Though Sam was on top Von still felt a sense of control, she was guiding the situation and Sam was following. He would take her cues and act in kind until she was ready to give him back the reins.

Rolling over and off of her, he pulled her on top so then she could do more to him. "I'm all yours, every step of the way," he assured before meeting her lips and removing his hands from her. Whatever she wanted he'd wait. She wanted to be in control, he wanted her to and she needed to. It was that simple.

Von smiled down on him and took off her shirt; she wanted to feel skin on skin when she went down to rub herself on him. Lips on lips, then lips to chin and lower, traveling on some random yet instinctive path to Sam's most sensitive spots. There she teased with her mouth, tongue and teeth, tweaking and tasting his nipples to hardened perfection before she moved on, her hands reaching up to remind them she wanted them to stay hard. Kissing down the middle she circled her tongue around his belly button and nipped the spot below it, her breasts crushed against his crotch.

Rubbing them on the heated spot while her mouth continued to roam, licking the dip if his pelvis and grazing her teeth on the rise of his hip bone. Kissing the little indents she made a hand sneaked up and lowered Sam's boxers to reveal the source of the heat and she licked the smooth velvety shaft wrapping her lips around the very top and sucking in a soft kiss. Leaving that sensation to linger Von moved back up Sam's body, licking her lips slowly. A warm light was in her forest green orbs that shone with all the love and lust in her body and soul. And all of that was directed towards Sam Winchester.

Sam growled at the left over and abandoned feeling of a mouth on his dick. He wanted more and Von was way teasing him beyond extremes. He had bucked slightly as she moved up and he shook his head with a chuckle and the same in his eyes that she was showing him. "Damn Von, you are going to drive me crazy...I'm going to cum before I'm inside you."

"Shh," Von placed her fingertips on Sam's lips hushing over them with her own.

Moving her hand away she kissed him, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue tasting that familiar tang of copper that had been missing for a while. She wondered at that and pulled away, she wondered why she never noticed it before or maybe she was imagining things. Mentally shaking herself she leaned in to kiss him again she didn't mind the taste as disturbing as it was to find the taste of blood likable a part of her always enjoyed it.

"Is there a problem with Cumming before you're inside me?" she breathed against his ear, sucking on the lobe playfully and grazing her teeth down the pulse point of his neck to nibble at a sensitive part of his shoulder. Von couldn't stop tasting him now that she had started, his skin was too mouth watering to leave alone for long.

"Not entirely," he replied as he closed his eyes to take it all in. "Fuck, Von..." He groaned.

Von was almost waiting for the wolf to spring out and attack from all the teasing and harmless baiting, Noah's words appearing like a phantom in her mind trying to ruin the mood. Sam was different though Von knew that from the start and they both had to do this, they needed it, maybe Von more than Sam but they both needed it. A laugh trickled past Von's lips at Sam's reaction and she leaned back in an arc that exposed her chest and stomach to him so she could stroke and fondle his package.

Bucking once more into her hand he went to sit up needing to do something only to have her push him back down and he chuckled with a growl. "You are going to be the death of-" Sam stopped as he groaned deeply and thrust up again.

_Good Lord she's driving me to the brink and back._

Von rose up and down with Sam's thrusts, enjoying each one for what they were though they weren't having sex yet. The red head would never stop liking how Sam responded to her attentions, the subtlest change would have him moaning or bucking at her command. It was empowering but she never abused that power, Sam's pleasure was always on her mind. Her thumb ran around the tip of his head again and again making Sam's breathing pick up and as it did Von could feel her core throbbing against Sam's stomach.

Sam groaned and he knew that he was throbbing more in her hand as he was breathing ragged and quick on the pace. His hands went to her thighs and he massaged them as she continued to flick his head with her thumb and God it was making him feel so many things. Continuing his stomach began to tighten and his hips thrust more and more needing more friction but she was only paying attention to the head. Growling he tossed his head back and a howl escaped him as he came, it coating her hand, his stomach and her shirt...well his shirt she was wearing. Breathing coming down he opened his eyes and stared at Von.

"Fuck..." he chuckled though the word alone came out rough with sex and the silky smoothness of a well-toned bass singer.

Von worked Sam's cum all over his dick she knew he was far from done even while her hand coaxed shivers of post-orgasm through his system. Goosebumps decorated her skin when Sam said the word "fuck" it was the way he said it, and the word really did convey so many things. Rolling his head around in her palm she took her hand away and brought it to her face, licking off the thick liquid while it was still warm. Sweet and creamy Von licked her palm clean and sucked the remnants off her fingers one by one. Lowering her down a purring noise emanated from her without her meaning to, her hands running up and down Sam's sides. Von wanted her clothes off now, she was done with having them on, and she wanted to be naked with Sam.

888

Sitting in the car as they drove she was definitely not going to sleep now in fear that Dean would hurt her again. He said that he never would and that he thought she was someone else, hell she knew that he had thought she was someone else but he had still hurt her. Carved into her and stabbed her and though the wounds were gone physically they weren't gone emotionally and mentally. Her sights were in her lap but she had him in her peripheral vision as to make sure he didn't do anything again. Would she ever be okay around Dean again? She wanted to cry because of what had happened. It would never be the same with them again.

_It's not that I'm overly scared of Dean...it's the fact that even though I was scared and in pain and wanting to get away, a lot of me didn't want it to stop, a lot of me...enjoyed it. That's what scared me the most._

Not even the sweet sounds of Led Zeppelin could lift the sullen mood that filled the Impala or distract Dean from worse things than a gloomy car ride. The woman he had made love to, that he swore he would never hurt was sitting in the back seat and he knew she was keeping an eye on him because he had tortured and would have killed her if Leon had kept up the act of being in the room with him. That wasn't something anyone could get over in ten minutes and it would haunt Dean for the rest of his life, however long that was going to last. Sorry wasn't going to cut it, nothing was what was someone supposed to say in situations like this?

Sorry for tearing you to pieces I still love you? Dean loved Alex but taking that doubtful second glance that Leon had planted into his brain perhaps it wasn't the kind of love Dean thought it was. Dean, according to reputable sources, wasn't capable of love like other people, Sam for instance, because love was normal. Case in point, his relationship with fellow hunter Alex Tatiani. Dean never called her a girlfriend because Dean Winchester didn't have girlfriends, he had flings, fuck buddies and helped married women with their _extracurricular_ activities.

So what the hell did he think he was doing with Alex, trying to be normal? He had set himself up to be the punch line and Leon was there to laugh it up. Dean didn't like the way his thoughts were headed but if Von had a way of finding Leon like she did last time then maybe she could do it again, get him close to the demon so he could kill him. Von would agree to it because she would want to help Dean decided and why wouldn't she want the demon dead after what he did to her.

_Sam would never allow it_.

If his brother found out he'd be pissed, Von was stronger now than she had been but that had cost her and now she wasn't in the best shape. He'd have to mull it over more but right now that's what his decision was and it would take something a hell of a lot better to change his mind.

Love. What kind of love was theirs? Maybe Leon was right, they were fooling themselves, how could someone love the way they do? They weren't like Sam and Von where that kind of love was actual love and true and real. Dean Winchester, the guy she was fucking, that was what it was, fucking. Alex didn't want to believe it and she brought her eyes up to look at Dean. Her heart ached but what if it was fool's gold? Dean had hurt her and yes he felt horrible but she could tell the signs of revenge. He was thinking about getting revenge compared to other things.

"Who was it?" she asked, needing to know who he had seen when he was tearing into her, she wanted a name to the person he had seen as her, her face blank, needing to keep all emotions from it as well as her eyes.

_I'm scared of you and myself but I also want to hurt you in return for doing what you did. I want to hurt whoever it was that also encouraged you to do what you did._

"Tell me. Now."

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened, that's right he had never said who it was that had him wanting to strip Alex's meat from her bones. "Leon, he has such a big man-crush on me he had to find a way into my head, and now he has one." He checked the rearview mirror but found he couldn't look at Alex that long before the guilt started to eat out his insides. Every time he looked at her he'd see what he had done and he couldn't live with it, so he replaced that guilt with wanting revenge on the bastard that made him do it.

_If it was just a man-crush then you would be experiencing Leon way differently Dean. Trust me I know._

"Pull over," she said and when Dean wouldn't she focused on the car and did it herself, once they were on the side of the road she leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek turning his head to face her and stay there. "I want you to know that I forgive you. When it comes to Leon I know just how much he can really get into your head and manipulate you into doing things you would never do." When Dean tried to look away she held him strong and moved forward more. "You hurt me and that is a wound deeper than I can fathom and you understand that. But Dean, I'm fine. I'm more scared of myself right now."

Alex stared deep into his green orbs, trying to find anything that said he could believe her. She loved him regardless of what Leon was saying and the doubt that was placed there and she stared hard at the hunter to show it through her eyes. Bringing her lips to his she kissed him hard and with so much love that the seat was a barrier she needed to get over. Tears warmed her eyes and she pressed more in need to hold onto Dean. Breaking lips ever so slightly she blinked at the water in the blue orbs as she met him.

"I love you Dean. It's going to take a lot more than Leon to screw up something that I have worked hard at." She had been scared before but she didn't quite understand it. Knowing it was Leon that was tormenting him made it understandable to her that she could forgive him. After all she created the demon, she knew how he worked.

For Dean it wasn't good enough, Alex meant well Dean knew that but he couldn't forget just because Alex had forgiven him. He loved her and it was nice to hear that she loved him too, it couldn't change Dean's mind about finding the demon though. "You gonna sit in the front now, unless you wanna screw with my car some more," his eyes drifted to her lips again and he kissed her, cupping a hand to her cheek to keep her closer. Lingering only a second he pulled away, "c'mon, we're burning daylight."

Climbing out she came into the front seat and sighed, looking over at Dean she knew that once they had figured something out in Montana she was going to have to get him in bed and...have sex with him? Fuck him? Make love? Show him what her heart was feeling and to wash away anything that Leon had told the both of them. They loved each other pure and simple, Leon was just being a pain in the ass and didn't know love if it even bit him in the fucking ass. They still had many hours to go on their trip to White Sulphur Springs, Montana.


	204. Chapter 204

**Warning: ****FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence. There are some things in here that might make the average uncomfortable. You were warned, read at your own choice and risk. Enjoy. :)**

Reading the message in the purr she gave him he grinned and sat up, his hands going to the shirt and lifting it off, tossing it to the side and kissing her deeply as his hands lovingly brushed her breasts and around to cup her ass. Not quite yet ready to take her panties and bra off. Right now he had her where he wanted her and he was going to take his time. She got him to release by hand and he was going to return the favor. Slow and sensual he moved her onto her back, taking off the bra and sliding it off painfully slow but still enough that she enjoyed the teasing of his feathering fingers.

Once that was off his hand lowered to gently rub over her panties, one brush, another brush and pressing his fingers to it a bit before leaving it completely. His mouth lowered to her breasts as he breathed on her right nipple to make it harden. Snaking his tongue out he barely touched it before going to the other side and repeating the action. Avoiding her breasts he paid attention to her stomach as he brushed his nose along the indentations of toned muscles there and licking, kissing her stomach before teasing her belly button with a kiss. His hands on the other hand were splayed, his palm of his hands rolling her nipples before he encased her breasts fully and massaged ever so. Further down he took her panties with his teeth and pulled up and letting it snap down before going to her hip and biting it.

Von gasped and writhed under Sam in warm unbearable pleasure, biting her hip really hit the spot making her melt in her panties. She arched into his hands and mouth, moaning with a hint of sadness when he released the bite only to shiver when he licked her pelvic bone. Sam's attentions were not taken for granted and each one hummed through her body, doubling in intensity when they overlapped each other. Her fingers kneaded the carpet to keep her hands busy and from wondering aimlessly around with all the impulses flooding her system.

Von was already high on what she had given to Sam and showed no signs of coming down now that it was Sam's turn to have his way. Green orbs peered out from beneath veiled lashes and she reached a hand to run through his hair, tangling her fingers in the strands and massaging her fingers into the scalp until he took her hand and laid it gently at her side. Von loved him, more than the earth and the sun and the moon combined.

Taking her panties he pulled them down and off her legs his hands going to her feet and lightly kissing the top of them before sliding his fingers up and under the knees to brush feather soft with the tips as well as a bit of his nails making Von shiver. Sam smiled as he looked up at her, kissing her inner thighs, switching from each side before going above her mound and placing a soft kiss, licking down but not having his tongue make it to the crease and bringing his tongue back up.

Finding her loving the sensation he moved in between and gave a chaste kiss on her close pussy lips. Opening them with his index finger and thumb, making sure he placed his index finger once that was done right on her nub that was sticking out, rubbing it in circles. His tongue came forward and licked briefly, gathering the taste and leaving her with moisture from his mouth. He dove back in and flicked, sucked and licked a few more times before he moved his body up and allowed his hands to do the work as he stayed above her. He was doing what Von did to him, gave him a little with some bits of interest only to take it away and leave her to want more. He could still remember her mouth on his dick and it made him hard again along with her reactions to his handling.

Von groaned and rolled her hips against Sam's hand, her back arching and head lolling to the side trying to resist the building urge to lift her hips towards him. Licking her dry lips shiver after shiver went up her spine at the sensory memory of Sam's mouth on her even while he had left that area to move onto other things.

"S'mm," Von gasped the 'a' that she missed and her legs went up, clamping his hand where she wanted it to stay.

Her hips gave out and she lifted rubbing against his hand while her legs rubbed against his arm. She growled somewhat playfully in frustration at not being able to trick Sam's fingers into slipping inside of her and resigned her hips back to the ground with a sigh only to have them buck against his hand. Raising her hands above her Von stretched rocking her hips in half circles playing against his touch while she moaned.

His fingers entered finally and only went in to the first bend of his his two fingers and coming out all the way. Delaying the re-entry, waiting at least 10 seconds before entering once more he went in the same amount before going to the first knuckle and scissoring his fingers outward. Keeping them inside and going to the second knuckle he continued to scissor in and out and finally beginning to fuck her with his fingers. Hearing the wetness from below he growled and met her breast, suckling on it as if to give it a hickey, letting go with a pop he licked at it, around it and then taking it back in. This was hard for him he wanted to be inside her and feel the wet, tightness he was feeling with his fingers but he was going to play this out like she did. It was a part of the healing.

Von's breathing hitched and a low moan came from her chest and she braced herself against Sam's hand as it fucked her. The hunger for more woke up in her but she knew she could not intervene this was Sam's turn, it wasn't that he wasn't giving her what she wanted, Von simply couldn't get enough. What Sam was doing felt unbelievably good that Von's whole body was humming on a level that was both primal and transcendant. Consciously clenching around Sam's fingers her legs spread wide as her back arched off the ground her body temperature rising until she released allowing hot juicy nectar to wash out over Sam's hand, a precursor of more to come if his hand kept at it.

He kept going, he needed to get more from her and this time he moved down and enveloped her pussy with his mouth to drink down what had escaped. Fucking her with his tongue and fingers he looked up at her and willed her to sit up with his other hand so then she could see what he was doing precisely. Sometimes the sight was enough to heighten the pleasure. And working her more and more he loved the sounds she was making, the taste of her, the feel, smell and what he could sense from her end through their connection that she wanted to do so much to him.

Continuing he could feel her hold on it lessen and when she came he took it all in and swallowed, licking it up and his fingers he rose up and met her lips hungrily. Pulling back he growled against her lips vibrating them as he stared into her green orbs. "You like?"

Von grabbed his head with both her hands and kissed him passionately in answer, her whole body was still alight and vibrating with sensation. What a stupid question, she didn't like it she loved it and was consumed by it and all that she was feeling. Breaking the kiss Von growled against Sam's lips with a loving smile her tongue coming out to lick the taste off his lower lip, her own wrapping around it and sucking on it gently. Green eyes flicking up to meet Sam's innocently Von gave one last suck and let his lip go.

Splaying her hands on his chest Von simply stared at Sam while she felt his heart beating against her hand. It felt magical and it was precious to Von and she paused to kiss the spot where Sam's heart sat. Then she reached around to lightly drag her nails over Sam's ass and up his back, pressing her chest to his and crushing her breasts. Von leaned in for a kiss, ghosting her lips over Sam's and passing his lips by to go to his neck, finding the pulse point she licked at it, kissed, sucked then moved down to bite his shoulder leaving delicate indents that her fingers massaged away.

Groaning, his hand drifted down to himself and directed to her opening. Making sure that she was comfortable as she was distracted before entering her fully. His head dropped into the crook of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut at how good it felt but also at the pressure on his heart. He stopped entering her as he just rested there and he began to cry. Feeling Von wrap her arms around him and soothe him with her hands in his hair and rubbing his back he held her to him tight. They had been through so much and damn it he still remembered making love to Von when she was pregnant. That love, that gentleness that came with being human he could never have again because he wasn't human anymore.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I'm so sorry Von..."

_I've failed at protecting you. I've tried so hard to make sure that you never got hurt again and you did. We both did._

"Shhh," Von soothed and kissed his shaggy mop of hair, combing it back with her hand while she rubbed his back with the other.

Tears pricked her eyes but they did not fall, they weren't for herself but for Sam, this was terribly hard on him, a harsh reminder of what he had lost now that he was a werewolf. They could still try but Von was still too weak to help him control himself and Sam didn't want to risk hurting her. It wasn't a good time and that's all that could be done about it.

"Shhh," Von closed her eyes and the tears went away as she rubbed her cheek on top of Sam's head, he could still be that gentle Sam and he still was but they had yet to fully test the waters of his animal side. Sam had only been through his first change and while he was handling himself better than expected there were still concerns and questions. "It'll be alright Sam," Von gave him a full body hug, sending him all her love and compassion, "I love you."

Sitting up but not fully letting Sam go, she held him close protectively like she would a child and though it pained her heart to have the image of Cole appear in her mind's eye she pushed the phantom aside. Von hated how Sam was feeling, like it was his fault for being what he was and the angels had to rub that in their faces. Standing up slowly Von took Sam's hands in hers and had him stand up too; leaving him only a second to gather their clothes he stood there forlorn. Feeling guilty for leaving him alone Von took his hand and they headed upstairs to the room they had claimed as theirs.

Never leaving his side again she sat them on the bed, legs up around him, one arm resting at his lower back and the other rubbing up and down. Von kissed his temple resting her forehead there, "I love you Sam."

"I love you too," he said.

He felt horrible, he knew Von was trying comfort him, but he could never be gentle with her having sex, make love the way he used to and he could never give her that kind of gentle love that he did when they had the normal life. He could never give her children or a family and yet she could never receive it either with her inability to get pregnant. This was what they needed though right? Having sex and each other to heal those wounds that he was feeling and that Von was as well. Raising his head he brought his lips to hers. Everything was going to be fine, everything had to be and he could tell just when he kissed her and touched her. Her body to his it was like a reassurance that everything would be okay.

Wrapping his arms around her slowly and gently he turned them so then he could lay her on the bed. Emotion was heavily shown in the kiss and the way he lovingly entered her with care. Starting out slow he pulled out and then back in never leaving her lips except to breathe. Mending.

Von placed her hands on Sam's shoulders, one weaving up through his hair while they kissed. After the third time of him entering Von gave a content sigh against his lips, returning the kiss when he started to pull out. She could feel Sam's heart pick up every time he entered, and cool down every time he pulled out, it was hard on him. Von could feel everything and she was there for him and with him, she focused on her own heart and though it had picked up too it was still calmer than Sam's. Sam could feel that soothing calmness, Von knew he could through everything she did aside from their psychic connection. To have him inside of her made her feel whole, fulfilled, two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. 

In and out. Concentration. It felt so damn good and he really wanted to go faster but he didn't. He could feel Von's calming and it helped and he controlled his movements as he entered and left. His hips thrust in a little more this time and pulled out painfully slow for him and Von. Separating his lips he stared into her eyes. "I really want to lose control with you Von, but I don't want to unless you want to," he said.

Searching her orbs he waited for an answer. She knew how hard it was for him to go slow now and he was getting worked up inside when he shouldn't be but it was how he was now. _It's up to you. I can let you take control so then you can control the speed._

She smiled and kissed him and when he pulled out Von moved rolling them gently so then she was on top. Sitting on his stomach she slid her hips back slowly with her hand reaching behind to direct him to her entrance. Easing down Von encased him fully to the hilt, letting his smoldering heat radiate through her before she lifted off slightly to lean forward and stare into his blue-green eyes. Placing her hands on either side of his head Von kissed him slow but deeply, raising her hips and lowering them back down.

Up and down. Von moved slow but faster than what Sam forced himself to endure, it was a safe rhythm nothing stressful or harsh. Sam wanted to lose control but they would have to build themselves up to it a bit at a time, it was difficult for both of them Sam moreso. Von knew they could do it, they were doing it, Sam wasn't losing control and becoming some ravening beast bent on raping her and eating her alive while he did it. Moaning softly against Sam's lips her eyes opened to gaze into his while her hips rose and fell. Up and down, it felt so good unbelievably so and Von could see staring deeply into Sam's orbs that he felt the same.

Gasping and closing his eyes he breathed, listened to both of them breathing, the sensation and it was like a slow song was playing. Nothing could ruin this moment not even himself. Opening his eyes he smiled at Von as his hands held her hips, feeling the motion of her going up and down and he rolled his hips slightly to get that further entry. As she proceeded, it finally started to pick up after some time and he bucked up a groan leaving him. It was like a switch had turned on in that moment and he pulled her down to him, his back holding her to his chest and growled out in happiness.

"Von..." her name left his lips and he turned them over, keeping a good rhythm that was still gentle as he pushed his hands into the mattress, sweat on his body at the exertion it took to not go too fast, his muscles tensed to hold back a bit as he held a smooth and slow yet faster pace.

_I'm not going to be able to hold on for very long._

Closer. Sam was nearing the point of no return, it was breathing on Von's skin as he breathed yet she was not afraid no matter what was going to happen she was not afraid. The last growl that purred from Sam's lips reminded her again of his animal nature, it was different than a growl a human could make, deep, baritone. Von breathed him in and as he was now he even smelled different, still like the sun but with spices she couldn't name buried in the deep rich earth.

She began to meet his thrusts, the thread stretching thinner, being mindful of the pace they were at Von slowed it down but swayed her hips side to side. Would they pass the final frontier and plunge into the unknown, Von was willing and Sam was eager which in turn made Von eager. Sam wouldn't be able to hold out forever, the only options were to stop or keep going and stopping didn't seem like much of an option. Von lifted her hand to cup Sam's cheek, her lips parting in a silent gasp when he pushed into her. Her free hand smoothed down his side to grab his ass, her hips arching up to coax more of him in and her hand held him there while she rocked and circled around him. Nuzzling Sam's cheek she lowered her hips and raised them her heart rate and breathing picking up slowly with the steady exertion.

With what Von was doing he closed his eyes and when they reopened it was that molten amber swirling and he growled, beginning to pick up on the thrusts once more he wasn't noticing how much he was actually beginning to change during sex with Von. Hair beginning to come out and changes happening that he wasn't even aware of as it was going like water and when he saw her eyes he stopped and looked down at himself, he was half wolf and half human, almost fully changed and he blinked at her, tilting his head to the side, fear lacing him.

_I don't know what to do. Don't scream. I...Von...I'm..._

Frozen, should he move still? Swallowing he was worried how Von was, and what she was thinking. This wasn't normal and he wanted to know what to do. Von was shivering, she had been calling out to Sam or she thought she had, a ridge of thick fur had spread out from his spine, growing between her fingers. She heard his claws piercing the mattress but they didn't come anywhere near her to hurt her. Claws, fur, when Sam opened his mouth to moan and growl Von could see the fangs and soon a tail covered with rich dark fur appeared from where his tailbone extended out of his ass.

Sam had grown in other areas as well which had caused her shivering from being partially in shock, his dick was balancing precariously between pleasurable and painful any bigger and it would have been like fitting a freight train through a key hole. Von should have screamed and ran, if she was a normal person she would have instead she lay there staring at him as he stared at her. He was scared and she was equally fearful, having a half transformed werewolf on top of you would do that. But that wasn't the only thing she was fearful of because when Sam had been going through his change Von had been going through her own.

Though her eyes were mostly green now, amethyst had been teasing through her orbs on and off as Sam had been changing. And while she should have been terrified the moans that had escaped her spoke to the contrary, her back flaring up again, the translucent red lines almost burning white. Then she finally realized what was happening which caused Sam to stop. He wanted to know what to do but Von didn't have a clue, her feeble human body wasn't built to take on a werewolf's girth so they wouldn't be able to continue on without Von being split in two. So they had to stop, they had to.

Von's lips parted but no sound would come out, not even that anticipated scream of terror at having sex with a furry monster. It was a sign of how much a freak she truly was to not fall right in insanity in this moment. She hated doing it but she had to get Sam out of her, moving her hips up he slipped out with a juicy wet noise and her nectar chased out after him dampening the mattress. Closing her eyes she breathed out and when they opened again they shimmered with the pale ethereal glow of amethyst. Feeling him drip on her stomach from her moisture she rubbed it over her stomach, collecting some on her fingers. Holding it up for Sam to lick off she ran her other hand through what remained of his shaggy hair though it was more like fur at this point.

_It's okay Sam, don't be afraid, I'm here...I'm here._

He shuddered at her touch and her taste; her eyes sent more shivers down his spine and some of his fur actually stood up on end as he stared into them. Different and he licked the side of her face before nuzzling her neck and he moved his hips so he could slide on her stomach causing friction and he groaned, pulling his hips back and repeating. If he couldn't be inside her he still needed to get off in some form. Otherwise he'd be dealing with a hard on that wouldn't abide. Hell, he knew she still needed to as well. He was simply too big now to finish the job as intercourse.

Bringing his head up he flicked his orbs from one to the other, smiling at the amethyst looking back and he shuddered once more, whimpering and looking down their bodies to his dick. Thick and needy he needed it taken care of. _I wanna be inside you again Von, but if I do go back I could severely injure you._

Von reached down and rubbed Sam against her stomach, taking him in both her hands she started to work him up and down. Keeping good pressure her eyes sparkled up at him, knowing the unintentional affect they had on him just as his smoldering amber orbs had on her. His gaze made her melt and feel like she was under a spell, drawn to the glow of his wolfish orbs. And to know her violet orbs held the same sway made her heart swell with all the love she possessed for Sam and she put her hands to the task of pleasing him as best she could. She could feel the changes he was continuing to go through, the subtle shift of his body as he grew overtop of her. Unable to kiss him now Von nuzzled cheek to cheek, her form delicate and snowy pale like a spring flower compared to Sam's powerful and dark furred bulk.

Making grunting sounds as he had finally lost the ability to speak and groan like a human being, he whimpered and growled in pleasure. Sam knew he was no longer human but the werewolf he was and that made things very interesting. He continued thrusting into her hand as she worked him on her own and when he finally released he howled long and loud, one that sounded way too much like a wolf as it started in his chest and rumbled out his throat and mouth like some beautiful sad melody.

Finishing as he had made a mess with what he did, he removed his paws from the mattress and slunk backwards from Von. He sniffed her chest and stomach while doing so, licking up the sweat from her body before meeting between her legs. Sam looked up at her questioningly, would it be too weird? Then again, what they were doing was already that and they needed it. He wasn't going to let Von hold on when she hadn't had her very own orgasm. Snaking his long pink tongue out he began to lap up her juices that had been abandoned in the removal of him not long ago. It was still Sam and as he stared up at her some of the changes started to recede to show his skin through the fur.

Von gasped and arched against Sam's muzzle, the unusual sensation of his tongue sending firecrackers of pleasure up her spine. The air around Sam cooled off as he regressed back to his human form but the air around Von started to heat up, pressure building through her shoulders and coursing down her spine. She didn't understand why it was happening, the sudden onset of her tattoo becoming more than simple ink and why it was making her feel the way she was. The blind was pulled back and everything was intensified three fold.

Her chest heaved and she had to pull away from him to catch her breath, curling into a ball and sitting up to see that Sam was almost human looking. His claws, fangs and eyes were still in place and she stared at him in wonder crawling towards him. Then her gaze changed to one of apology not wanting to give Sam the wrong idea why she pulled away from him. If she didn't the room probably would have exploded from the pressure building inside of her. The air cooled around her and she laid down next to Sam her orbs still glowing like merry wil o' wisps. Guiding Sam with her hand to lay down next to her she lifted a leg to rest over his hip, leaning in Von smoothed his hair back and kissed him.

Sam's claws had finally retreated but his eyes and fangs were still there. "That was new," he chuckled, kissing her passionately. "Mm...But amazing. However, I'm not done with you yet Von."

Going on top of her he felt better, he felt that he could really control himself and if she tried to pull away because she feared about blowing something up he'd soak it into him because he was her way of healing, her sponge like she was his. Directing inside her the last and final time he thrust inside and began to work in and out of her. His breathing normal, his body normal as his eyes changed back along with his teeth and he smiled down at her with all the love in the world. Tightness formed in his lower abdomen but he wasn't going to cum into she did and he needed her to. Thrust after thrust, hips working and his dick feeling amazing in her deep folds as her grew harder and feeling her grow wetter. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and juices flowing down below made him groan.

Kissing her slow and sensual he finally was able to stay controlled, maybe he just needed to shift, he needed to change form so then he could really gain what he knew best. Being him and gentle with some heat to it. Not animal frenzied like he had been. "Von, don't hold back. Just-Oh God Von..." he groaned.

Von met his lips heatedly but had to pull away to breathe, sweat glistened all over her body and a loud moan left her after Sam had spoken. Bucking against his thrusts she calmed down and moaned softly, lifting her legs to wrap around him. In and out. Unable to put a cap on it Von's energy flowed out like the smell of wildflowers after a storm, light and melodic unlike her power's usual impending storm weight. After Sam's gentle and caring coercion the pressure finally became too much and Von released. Her body went lax with soft moans leaving her lips yet she somehow kept her arms wrapped around her lover, stubbornly refusing to let him go.

Her power filled the room and he willingly soaked it inside himself and used it when he climaxed, flowing back into her and it was like something that he had never experienced before, his body collapsed on top of her and he let out groans of pleasure that were indescribable. The power that she had let go and been brought back in to her through him and it made things different. It made the healing complete. It made things better. It was done.

Spent and warm he remained inside her as he turned on his side, so they were facing each other on the bed and he stared into her eyes. His hand going to her back and to the tattoo of the wings and he furrowed his brows they were no longer burning. Unsheathing from her folds he turned her over slightly to gain a look. The wings were no longer red and yet they were no the same as they had been before. They were new. Coming back down to his side he pulled up the sheets over them. "Thank you and you're welcome...I love you Von. Now it's time to rest."

Von was in la la land that warm lazy with sex feeling as she drifted off. That feeling slipped away when her feet planted firmly on the ground in an all to familiar setting. "Hello my sweet child," Moriarty smiled jovially down from his mount at the red head, "may I say how lovely you look, there's a glow about you that's indefinable, feeling better I take it?" The demon dismounted his eyes flashing dusky orange as he grinned. "There's a difference about you that's a change in the breeze and a refreshing one at that."

"I've been experiencing some changes, very recently," Von admitted and looked at all the hounds that had come running out of the trees. They eyed her with confusion as to why she was not running and stayed their ground as she did.

"Yes some very magnificent changes both inside and out." He snapped his fingers and a large mirror sprouted from the ground behind Von. Simultaneously her upper dress was stripped off and as she clutched her front Moriarty stepped up to brush her hair from her back. Von flinched under his touch like a whipped child. "Look," he instructed and she turned her head behind her to gaze into the mirror. Her green orbs widened and Moriarty chuckled at her reaction, "You're like a butterfly my dear," he breathed and let her hair slip back where it belonged.

"More like Mothra," Von muttered and lifted up her dress top to tie what she could around her. She healed thanks to Sam, without him she would have been nothing, but without Moriarty she wouldn't be strong enough and she had to get back into fighting shape.


	205. Chapter 205

**White Sulphur Springs, Montana**  
**January 30, 2009  
**  
"Fuck me."

Dean leaned on the Impala in nothing but jeans a grey shirt and his sunglasses; if being publicly naked weren't a criminal offence then he would have been naked. On the other hand he didn't want to stick to the leather seats that would be a bitch. His shirt was already starting to stick to him, sweat running down his back and to his ass, which didn't feel as attractive as it might have looked. Someone had turned up the sun in Montana; the radio already reported ten people in the hospital from heat stroke.

"Ah, but Dean that would require moving and seeing as how it's too fucking hot to move can we please find somewhere cool? Like say...AC?" Alex asked as she looked over at Dean.

She had reduced herself to her bra and jeans. If she could have disposed of the denim she would have but decided it best to stay somewhat decent. Thankfully her bra was like a bikini exception in this heat. What had happened to hail storm in Montana? Now it was worse than Lawrence and fuck she was ready to say the same thing that Dean had. They had finally made it to the damn place and so far they weren't going to get a motel until they checked the most activity as of late. The actual springs they had in White Sulphur Springs.

Exiting the Impala she put her hair up in a ponytail and began to head into the area they had to venture inside. Alex groaned in distaste, making sure she was packed with some weapons as she did. No one would be outside in this heat, which meant she didn't have to conceal too much to get it into the duffel bag. Walking and walking and finally they made it to what appeared to be the spring.

"Oh fuck yes," she moaned, falling on her knees and splashing her face with the water. "Feel like a swim?" she asked as she looked back at Dean. "We can always keep following the trail after a quick dip. I'd rather cool down than die from heat stroke."

Dean puckered his lips in thought and shrugged, he was too hot to argue right now and the water was pretty clean and cool looking. Walking up to the spring he unlaced his boots and rolled off his socks, next came the shirt, which he had to strip off like a second skin. His abs coiled and his arms bulged as they went above his head to rid himself of the offending garment. Tossing it on top of his boots he unfastened his belt and let his jeans drop, he had second thoughts about his boxers and left them on, he didn't want some nature buff to come by start gawking at the 'wild life'.

Leaving her panties and bra on she dove in and came up with a sigh. The water felt amazing, nice and cool and she smiled. Laughing as she went back under and then up again, looking at Dean. "Mm...I love water." A good few minutes of just swaying her arms back and forth, kicking her legs and that's when she was grabbed.

Being dragged under she screamed and fire shot out instinctively at what had got her, swimming back up she gasped for air. Something was in the water. Damn it something was in the fucking water and she went to swim back as fast as she could with Dean to the land. Barely making it, arms wrapped around her stomach, something wrapped her legs together and a hand held her forehead back so then she could stare up at Dean when a face appeared. She couldn't see what it was or who it was, what they looked like but she cursed.

The blond haired woman, delicate features with perfect lips and crystal blue eyes met the hunter's orbs. "We've been waiting for you young hunters," she spoke, her voice melodic and light, which made Alex shiver in delight at the sound. "We know much about you and who you are."

High pitched yet fluttering and flowing giggles met the humans ears as more appeared, all of extravagant appearances and the blond smiled sweetly as she was met with her sisters. A shimmering scaled golden tail appearing out of the water behind her. "Much. The famous Dean Winchester," a female with a kind of white-blue hair and purple orbs, her hand playing in the water slightly.

"And the lovely Alex Tatiani," another said, a good color green hair that practically glittered in the sun, her hand tracing Alex's cheek and lips to her neck and falling in the water.

"That's flattering, really," Dean eyed them all, keeping himself afloat and wondering how he could get back to his weapons without risking Alex's life. "Ladies, or you know, whatever you are, how 'bout you let the lovely Alex go?" Mermaids are what came to mind, what the hell were mermaids doing in Montana first of all? And what was worse, why were they waiting for them?

"It's best to speak your mind Dean. We can't let her go. Demons are messing with our own and have come to take one of us for a ritual for their leader. We cannot allow that. Knowing that you would come, we would like it if you stopped them before they succeed," the blond said.

"And they just might succeed if you do not," the white-blue hair said as she swam around him and touched him playing with his hair and she giggled in sing-song.

"We are angry hunter, as they have almost done so. More than once. It is not so easy to capture a mermaid as it is for us to catch one of your kind."

"This is not a question as we are not simply asking, we are telling," said the green haired mermaid.

"And if we don't?" Alex inquired as she gasped when something scratched her.

"Oh you will dear Alex. You will. Taking insurance if you must think of it as such. Go and prepare yourselves for you will be back, do not think about ignoring us," the blond added, letting go of Alex, the brunette hunter quickly swam to Dean and out of the water together, watching as the mermaids glared at them in warning before swimming off.

"What the fuck is going on in Montana? Why the fuck are mermaids in Montana in the first place? What the fuck do demons want with fucking mermaids?" Alex announced as she pulled on her pants, not after examining the scratch, it wasn't too bad, probably just a prickly in the water. Thinking nothing of it she turned to face him. They were getting a fucking motel room right now; screw what they were looking for because obviously what they were looking for had found them.

_Damn it to hell if mermaids think I'm going to work for them._

"Is it such a bad thing to help them, I mean we're kind of wanting the same thing?" Dean deflected her glare by ignoring it and pulling on his shirt. "Deal with the demons first and then the mermaids." He didn't care that she didn't like the idea, they needed to prioritize, demons first other shit later. Shaking his head he grabbed their gear, they'd get a motel room like Alex wanted and then they'd track down the demons responsible.

888

Arriving at a motel room Alex couldn't have felt any weirder. The coolness helped but she wasn't as bothered by the heat as she had been. Sitting down on the bed to remove her shoes she thought she might just take a shower. Wash off whatever stuff was in that spring as well as their hands off her body. Heading into the bathroom she began to hum slightly as she shut the door, stripping her clothes she decided bath instead. Normally she never took baths but wading in water that was cold sounded better than just droplets.

_Mermaids who would have thought...Dean's right though, what would it hurt to help them out? But damn it they were mermaids. They are still creatures of the supernatural and they aren't necessarily innocent in nature. I've read up on my lore._

Sighing she continued to hum some random tune and it actually sounded nice. Making her smile. That was the first sign that something was wrong. Stop humming and smiling she furrowed her brows. Why couldn't she move her legs? "Dean..." she started as it rose in volume and worry, lifting her legs she looked down in the somewhat murky water, swishing her hands it cleared and stayed clear and sure enough there was a scaled blue tail where her legs were supposed to be. "DEAN!"

Dean burst through the door, ready to attack any and all assailants, what met him came as a shocker and he gawked in surprise. "Holy mother fucker," he stepped closer and watched the sparkly blue tail swishing in the water, "what the fucking fuck?" Alex was part fish, if the mermaids did this how the hell were they supposed to help them stop the demons if Alex was water bound? "Alright, uh, just calm down." Dean jumped back when Alex started yelling at him, Dean was as confused and pissed as she was, though he wasn't sporting the tail. He had every mind to head back to the springs and have a nice chat with the mermaids.

"I will not calm down Dean! I have a fucking tail! I should not have a fucking tail! Get me the fuck out of this tub now!" Alex said, going to stand and even out of the water it was still there no sign of disappearing.

_Didn't the mermaids say something about insurance?_

Alex's blue eyes burned and really burned; instead of going to the black and blue they were a dark blue like storm clouds and a raging ocean. The lights flickered in the room. "Looks like we have to help them, meaning we have do it for them and not to just stop the demons from doing what Lilith wants. FUCK!"

Thunder sounded and the water in the tub bubbled. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't help Dean and she couldn't stay in a damn tub the rest of the hunt. Which means...she was going to have to go back to that damn spring in the meantime. In a way she was the incentive for Dean to do the damn job. They didn't want Alex to do it at all they wanted the man to.

_This is fucking ridiculous._

"I don't know if this is worse than that time I was you and I had a dick. This is pretty far out there. At least I could walk then."

Dean gathered Alex up and a duffle of gear, wrapping a blanket around her tail he left the motel room and loaded her into the backseat. Revving the engine he took off towards the springs, gripping the steering wheel in a death grip. Arriving Dean carried Alex up to where they met the mermaids.

"Come out you slimy bitches," Dean shouted angrily. Waiting impatiently Dean glared into the water until he thought he saw movement. "Change her back," he demanded to the one whose head had bobbed out of the water.

Green hair peeked coyly to only have her eyes darken and she screeched at him, fangs definitely appearing where normal teeth had been earlier. "No," she replied with venom, swishing back and forth as she looked at him and then at Alex, taking in the blue tail. "Alex makes a beautiful and perfect mermaid. Why would I change her back? We told you we were taking out insurance to make sure the job would be taken care of. But our way. You must do it for us and not for you. This will make sure that that is how it is done."

Alex stared at the green bitch and wanted to pounce on her and finding herself a little light headed she neared the water a bit and placed some of the tail in there, it made her feel a little better. She began to hum again, closing her eyes and she moved the tail rhythmically.

"The more you wait to finish it, the more she has time to complete the change and then it will be too late for me to lift what was placed. Even as she is changing, you find it will be harder to resist her. For you love her, no? Love makes it worse as I can tempt any man who comes and it feels like love. But true love...that's how we all start Dean. She'll stay with us hunter, but give it three days and if you do not stop them we will know and your time will be up."

Dean stared at Alex thoughtfully then ticked his angry gaze back to the green haired mermaid, he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted or influenced by their words. The threat was there and he believed they would go through with it; they would change Alex into one of them. "How do you want me to do it _your_ way?" he relented, fists clenching at his sides. He had been willing to help them to begin with, now they were pulling this turning Alex and demanding that the situation be handled different than how Dean normally worked.

She smiled and went to the edge, helping Alex into the water more as she played with her hair and helping to hum with her a bit doing the soprano note making it hauntingly entrancing. Bringing her orbs to Dean, swimming closer and she curled her finger to have him come closer seeing how he complied easily with the small distraction of their voices. Raising up so then her breasts was above the water, showing, hair covering but the nipples very plainly shown.

"Our way is to negotiate. Make them believe that you really want to help them with gaining one of us. Lead them here as a trap but of course if they don't believe you they will chase you here. Either way it'll do. It'll take time for they will not let you loose so easily Dean Winchester. We are very knowledgeable of your history and where others have decided to place you in their sights. We do not trust you like them but we would love to get our hands on you, not in the sense you think of dying. Maybe we'll reward you when this is over. But first, lead them here; with your ability to exorcise them and create magical boxes to maintain them we will solve this our way. That is all," she spoke, leaning in she brushed her lips softly against his. "To keep you safe hunter. A mermaids kiss is strong."

The brunette hunter realized what was happening as she stopped humming and she rushed next to the green haired mermaid and pushed her away. "Dean, don't leave me here. Please. I can't be one of them. I can't stay here with them," she begged, fear in her voice and feeling a hand cup her cheek she knew it wasn't Dean's.

Negotiate? Were they high? Dean might as well strap a steak to his dick and jump into a den of lions, thrust at them suggestively and then try to convert them to veganism. Plan B was going to work a lot better than plan A, getting the demons to chase him back to the spring would be easier than any discussion. Dean hated being the bait, Sam was always better at it, but if that was the only way then he had to suck it up. Dean braced himself on the edge of the spring after almost falling in from the mermaid's kiss. He could understand now how men crashed their ships or drowned from them, they were very compelling. He masked the frown he had for Alex, he couldn't take her with him the mermaids saw to that.

"They'll take care of you," he shot the watery creature a warning they better, "three days, I'll be back before then," the hunter promised and pushed away from the ledge taking, a parting glance backwards before disappearing down the trail.

Alex watched him go, longing there and sorrow. She made a chilling high pitched whine that was anything but human at the level it was at and the way it curled back down. The green haired mermaid lightly brushed her hair back from her left side of her neck. "It's hard isn't it Alex? To love and have them leave you," she said.

The brunette looked dead at the creature. "I am not like you if that is what you are hinting at. Dean will come back because that is what hunters do and that is what he will do. He loves me and I love him."

"However you word it," she moved up and turned Alex's head, kissing her lips softly and pulling back with a melodious sigh. "I can still taste the lie on your tongue, not to mention the fear that he won't and will abandon you."

888

Wiping his lips on the back of his hand he rubbed it off on his pant leg. He could still feel the mermaid's kiss and the way she tasted...It shouldn't be that hard to find the demons, if they didn't already know the infamous Dean Winchester was here they were going to find out. Back in the Impala he cranked the A/C and unfolded a local area map that he had previously doodled over. Dean would argue that they weren't doodles but strategic outlines. In any case they told him what had been happening and where it was stemming from. Already having what he needed in the car he pulled over to the side of the road. He wanted to give Sam and Von a heads up to what was going on.

888

Sam had woken up to his cell phone ringing, looking at the caller ID he pressed talk, "Everything going okay Dean?" he asked, blinking and wiping his hand down his face as he looked to see Von still dead asleep. He wondered what she was dreaming of but decided it might be best to pay attention to what his brother had to say. If he was calling it had to be important.

Listening about what had happened with talking with a demon named Leon and asking a few questions on who the demon was...it wasn't too surprising to find that it was someone close to that of Moriarty except a little sicker and more disturbing. There was something that Dean wasn't telling him though but he brushed that off. When it came to the information about Montana and the mermaids and Alex being turned into one he came to alert.

"Whoa, whoa, wait...Alex is a mermaid now? How...did you try and fix it?" he asked and hearing Dean tell him in a sarcastic anger voice that he tried that and what he got in return he apologized. "I can look in Bobby's library downstairs and see what he has on mermaids. There has to be some kind of catch with this. There always is with whatever we run into that isn't human. Call you back when I find something and if something happens on your head, call as well. Bye." Running his hand through his hair he sighed and ticked his eyes over to the sleeping red head. He hoped she'd wake up soon, he might need her help on this.

888

"There's going to come a time where you will have learned all you can from me and that time is coming very soon my dear," Moriarty wiped the bloodied knife clean on a white towel and turned to his student who was hanging bloody from several meat hooks.

Von watched all her blood dripping in a dark rippling pool on the ground below, soaking into the packed earth of Moriarty's inquisitorial room. The pain was indescribable and yes she had screamed, each scream rolling over the other like storm clouds, but it was necessary. It brought her clarity she had lost; Moriarty's lessons were becoming profound teachings. What the demon had planned all along no doubt, but there was a difference in Moriarty lately, a level of respect he had never shown.

"You haven't been feeding Sam," Moriarty brought offer a silver tool and fingered it gingerly.

"What?" Von lifted her head confused and screamed aloud when Moriarty slipped the device into her ribs and expanded it causing the bones to crack and splinter.

"You heard me clearly, you should have never stopped..."

888

Dean huffed and tossed his cell over to the passenger seat, scrubbing a hand down his face and pulling the car back out onto the road. While Sam did his research, Dean would do some sniffing around on his own. He hit the area of town that had been pummeled by the hailstorm and at the sight he blew out a whistle. The place was pock marked with dents the size of tennis balls, trees were flattened and in some places so were houses.

Cars were beaten into the pavement and debris was everywhere in between, Dean counted himself lucky that he missed this shit storm. The Impala rolled down the street coming to a halt in front of a house that amidst all the destruction was untouched. "That's too damn suspicious to be true."

888

He had gone downstairs to gather a few books that sounded at least relevant to what he needed to research and headed back upstairs to their room so then he didn't leave Von in case she needed him and woke up and he wasn't there. Sam flicked through page after page before finally sighing and glancing over at her. She looked so peaceful but he furrowed his brows at the sound of her heartbeat going fast. Nightmare. She was having a nightmare.

"Moriarty..." he growled and bared his teeth.

_Should I help her or should I let her deal with it on her own? I want to help her and protect her from that demon. But what if she gets mad at me for interrupting when she could have handled it?_

Leaning back he closed his eyes and groaned. Rolling into her he wrapped his arms around her and the moment that happened he was sucked in. It was dark and there was a scent of blood. Sam wrinkled his nose as it had smelled very good and very familiar and he shook his head. No he wasn't going to give into that hunger. Wherever Von was he wondered if he'd find her first or if Moriarty would decide to pop up and have a chat. It had been a long time but didn't mean Sam was looking forward to the results of that 50/50.

"Hello Samuel."

Moriarty smiled cheerfully holding the device he had previously used on Von, cleaning it off with a white bloody towel and positioning it back on it's designated spot on the table. He turned to face the werewolf wiping off his hands casually and tossing the used rag on the table, he snapped his fingers and the pale lamplight that flickered flared into a brighter light that illuminated the two men.

"I assume you have not come by for a friendly chat; still have the white knight syndrome? I admire that about you Samuel, willing to bend any rules and go through all barriers for the sake of goodness." The demon adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves and stepped towards the large brunette without a second thought. "You think I'm mocking you," he laughed and shook his head with a sad sigh, "I understand more than you realize." He pinned Sam with a meaningful glance that spoke more than words. Moriarty knew Sam had returned to his distasteful activities and that the half demon was aiding him. "In any case I won't keep you from her, but I won't help you find her either."

Growling he barked as he looked around. How was he supposed to find her when there were no hallways? No doors? No exits or entrances to wherever the hell they were? His sights landed on Moriarty and he huffed. "If you want to talk, then talk. If that's the only way I can get to Von then so be it. But I will tear into you if I have to," Sam threatened.

_What right does he have to look at me like that? It's not like he knows...or does he? He can't. Just focus on getting to Von and getting around Moriarty._

"I have no doubt." Moriarty rocked on his heels in thought. "Sometimes I would like to be able to say I have nothing more to say to you Samuel, unfortunately you have lessons that you need to catch up on. As you know your love is growing into a being both beautiful and powerful, perhaps one day you'll be able to meet the reason behind that."

The silence that followed was filled with the soft breathing of a female the air tingling with energy like a cool summer breeze and with it wafted the smell of fresh warm blood. Moriarty's bright hazel eyes glowed dusky orange as the subtle power flowed through the darkness and he felt it smile as it brushed over Sam. It swirled around Sam and dispersed.

"She knows you're here, she can smell you as easily as you can smell the intoxicating aroma of her blood, so king of kings what is it that you are waiting for?"

Nothing. That was the answer but he didn't need to say it out loud for the demon to know it. Sam turned and ran finding as he ran through the wall that it sucked him in like black ink and pillows, leaving that sense of wetness and filth but softness even as it did. Running he needed to find her and he groaned at the power he was feeling and sensing. Blood he had to get to the blood, which led to Von, which led to more...More what? He didn't know and frankly he didn't think he cared all too much.

Rounding a few corners and hearing dogs chase him as they barked and tearing at his flesh and clothes he swatted one away like a tiny fly as he howled. Eyes amber, he managed to keep going and flying through the dream that Von had created or was it Moriarty had mapped it out? He finally skidded to a stop when he saw something hanging above the ground. Correction. Someone. "Von," he breathed, rushing to her and trying to help her out of the hooks and to the ground and he looked her over. "Hey...you need to wake up. You're having a nightmare. You need too-" he trailed off as he stared at the blood seeping out of wounds and coating his hands and body as she was sort of pressed to him.

Distracted. Sam brought his hand before his face and stared at it in wonder. So red, so rich looking and he knew it would taste amazing, as he had had her blood before. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Von and he couldn't do that because of what he was doing with Ruby and Alex. But it smelled so good. Snaking his tongue out he began to clean it with closed eyes. Hungry. Needy.

Von moaned sleepily, thick lashes opening to reveal glowing violet orbs with silver flecks, they rolled sightless until they fell on Sam. They watched quietly as he cleaned her blood from his hand savoring every drop, they watched how much he enjoyed and needed it. "Hungry," she whispered, sounding content despite the hooks impaling her body and one by one they let her go and she dropped to the dirt on all fours.

Her breathing filled the room as she healed up like magic, her fingers scorched the earth to ash where they touched and fine wisps of it trailed from her fingers as she picked herself up. The air shivered and on her tiptoes Von's feet barely touched the ground, she felt better than ever and wanted to share that with Sam. Her body was still glazed with her crimson sacrament and in the waking world she could feel that Sam had bitten her, his fangs extended long enough to pierce her delicate flesh.

"I'm done here Moriarty," Von looked into the darkness. A husky moan escaped Von and she pressed her back against Sam's front, the ache and sharp pain in her shoulder was nothing to the ecstasy she was feeling. Her essence was flowing into him and burning away the impurities throughout his system and Von wasn't losing any of it.

Sam awoke with a jolt his teeth holding onto Von's shoulder as he drank her down with gulps and he growled into it in contentment. Finally snapping out of it he pulled back and was on the other side of the room in an instant, blood rolling down his chin slightly and he stared at her like he wanted to do many things but he was holding back. Protecting both of them as she woke up and stared back. Shaking his head he licked the remnants from his lips and wiped off with the back of his hand before lowering his face, his hair hiding his eyes as he wished to be invisible. He had fed off of Von again.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Von gazed at Sam with glazed eyes, in a couple blinks they were cleared and her hand went to her shoulder to check the bite. Her green orbs however stayed on Sam and she moved smoothly from the bed towards him stepping soundlessly across the floorboards.

Lifting a hand Von cupped Sam's cheek gently, why did he feel so ashamed when it was something she wanted to give him, share with him. If she didn't want to give that part of herself to him she never would have, and if he tried Von would have stopped him.

Maybe it was sick, twisted and monstrous of them, but they were both monsters, they understood each other and their need for this.

_Don't pull away from me Sam, not now..._

"It's okay," she brushed her thumb along his cheek but didn't force his head, "look at me...please."

Von searched for his eyes, her own saddening at the pain he was feeling. The last thing she wanted was for him to have a guilty conscience about what happened, he was what he was and she was what she was. Von was so tired of fighting it, would it be such an evil thing to embrace it, to welcome and accept what she was instead of running? Had running ever really done her much good, or any of them for that matter?

Giving in and looking at her he saw what she was thinking through her eyes. How could she be okay with that big part of her? He was somewhat with what he was now but it was hard. He wanted more blood, more of _her_ blood and he knew he wouldn't have stopped if he had continued. Inhaling he exhaled and understood though where she was coming from. Running never worked, it always seemed to catch up to them in the end. Sam nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her but not yet ready to go back to doing what she wanted to give.

_I won't be able to stop, I won't be able to stop, I won't be able to stop..._

Von wasn't completely okay with accepting Astarte as a part of herself, whatever that entailed, but everything else all the darkness inside of her that she had been trying to run from previously before the Goddess showed up to claim Von, that she was more willing to accept as an inescapable fact of her existence. The Goddess aspect she was still doing her best to steer clear from, she was no Goddess. Sam's hunger was burning into her and she heard his thought clear as a bell, he wouldn't be able to stop, the hunger would consume him and Von's blood was sweet ambrosia, nectar of the Gods. Von wasn't saying continue, simply that he should not be ashamed of what she willingly gave him.

She returned the hug with all her love for him and rested her head on his chest, feeling the mighty drumming of his heart. Her blood moved through his system like a stream of light and whatever had been there before that she hadn't been able to decipher was dissipating, being replaced with this divine source of power. Von knew he had had enough for now, it was common sense that she only had so much to give without risking her life and Sam would be riding the high of whatever was in her witch blood for a while. Whatever was in her blood...as accepting as Von wanted to be of the dark thing inside of her she would still struggle with herself it wasn't as easy as breathing, it would take time and it would probably be painful.

She nuzzled their noses and pressed her cheek against his while her hands massaged the tension out of his back. Strength was what she needed and she would be as strong as she could for Sam from now on. Moriarty had resumed putting her through her own personal Hell, since she was born he had been obsessed with her soul and corrupting it. Truly it was a wonder she wasn't already some ravening monster that had to be put down by the Winchester brothers themselves.

The demon had already removed the locks holding back her power and the effects of the things he had done to her or so he said. Maybe that explained why she had thoroughly enjoyed what she did to Gregory and her constant mental breakdowns, her mind just couldn't put up with it. But since the introduction to Astarte that was changing dramatically and more doors to what was inside her were being opened than she could close. She was just beginning to find remarkable resistance to adversity, already the pain of what the angels did to her was passing, not that she ever stopped thinking about it but when she did it provoked anger more than grief.

The physical pain that Moriarty made her endure was a distraction as well as a lesson. Who was really the master and slave here, as much of an affect Von had on Sam she couldn't control him the way he could control her, she had never tried and she didn't want to. Von could stand there and hug Sam forever, touching and breathing in his scent, feeling all that he was feeling and so much more. She couldn't recall when the wound had stopped bleeding or that it had already healed over somewhat, it would leave another scar but it seemed like she had forgotten about the bite mark for now. Too enraptured in Sam and everything from him that she was soaking in like that silver golden hue when the sun comes out and it's still raining.


	206. Chapter 206

It was weird being underneath the water and able to breathe so Alex picked a rock any rock above water and sat on it as she stared at her blue tail. The others were different, every color and none of them had names as she had learned. They simply referred to themselves as mermaids and nothing more. If anything she was calling them all bitches, whores with tails and whatever else she could think of. Her hands moved over the scales and they shimmered in the sun that was there. It was really beautiful and she had to say that she knew why mermaids did entrance so many men in the lore. It was hard to resist them with their tails, the songs they wanted to sing and the kisses...

She could still taste and feel the kiss from the green haired one and if she didn't know any better she could sense how Dean handled that kiss from her as well. Playing over and over in her head she saw the want to follow into the water as he had caught himself when she separated it made her whimper in the same high pitches that she was lately and it was really starting to creep her out. Her tail swished slightly up and down in the water as she pouted and stared out across the water to the other side where Dean had dropped her off and left. Everything seemed lately to be fucked up. Leon and now this.

A sound of water being broken, she looked to her side to find the white-blue haired one. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I heard your sadness Alex, is it about the hunter you were with? Dean?" Coming up on the rock slightly and running her hand along Alex's tail she hummed making Alex's heart flutter from the sound. She wasn't full mermaid yet she still had three days so it affected her like it would affect any human. "I don't blame you, I would want him for myself if I could. Sing him to sleep as I embrace him and stay with me forever and ever."

Snapping out of it Alex shifted and moved her tail away from the mermaid. "Your forever and ever is one of death and he isn't even alive anymore to give you what is real."

"And what is real Alex?"

"The way he can make you smile even when you are angry, cheer you up with a simple grin and a nefarious comment...the smallest touch from his rough hands that you can tell has been worn that way from hunting his whole life. Or when he gets that glint in his eyes from a kill, the one that makes my body tight because I want him to take me hard but he won't which makes me both sad and yet light headed. He knows me and yet still wants me despite all the crap I lay on him or the shit he's been through," Alex said as she smiled.

The mermaid rose up and was suddenly in front of Alex, pulling her into the water and wrapping her arms around her back, her face dangerously close. "Can I have a taste of what you call real?"

Without waiting for an answer she simply pressed her mouth to the brunette's and slipped her tongue inside, moaning at what she was receiving from the hunter and yet she was taking it, removing it, it was the process and part of the job. Sliding her hands up to her breasts she brushed them in the water before separating lips. Batting her lashes she exhaled and it came out as a frosty cloud.

"Now, Alex what were you saying?"

Alex stared at her and pushed her off of her. "To leave me the fuck alone. I'm going to get out of this and Dean will come back and then when we are done helping you, you'll be lucky we don't fillet your tails," she spat, swimming away from the mermaid, needing the distance.

888

The door was unlocked, no big deal it was a small town, people did that in small towns. Also the house could have been evacuated, considering the damage in the surrounding area that made sense too. Dean stepped around a stack of old newspapers and pulled his gun out of his waistband, suddenly needing the comforting cold steel in his grip.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today...or ever."

He scanned the living room and the narrow hallway leading to the kitchen, checking his shoulder he walked stealthily into the living room. He caught the scent of mold and decay and he tried not to cough when it coated his throat. When the floorboards creaked he paused, listened...nothing. Stepping forward three more times the floor creaked and groaned.

"Oh shit," Dean breathed as the floor inevitably gave way and Dean fell through the rotted floorboards in a sudden whoosh.

Eying the unconscious hunter at her feet she tilted her head to the side and sneered. Black orbs and long black hair. Kneeling down and fisting her hand in his short hair she lifted him up onto his knees as he groaned and started to wake from the pain. The two possessed men beside her removing any and all weapons he had on his person before she had done so and she stood, lifting him up with her. "Well, look who decided to drop in fellas. We've got ourselves our very own Dean Winchester," the demon Nikki said. "It's just like Christmas."

"Ho, ho, ho," Dean grinned smugly up at the demon and hissed when the female yanked on his hair feeling a few strands tweezed from his scalp. Dragging enough air into his lungs to cough at the dust he was stunned his eyes were allowed to adjust to the dim light. "Who do you take your hairstyling tips from Morticia Addams?"

Dean was going to press as much luck as he could with these assholes, which wasn't much, about the width of a penny. Not getting anything from the demons Dean laughed at his own joke, he couldn't be to blame if their sense of humor sucked. He couldn't struggle much against Morticia without getting more of his hair pulled out and he only had so much to spare. Unlike Sam who was more closely related to a Yeti.

"I'm here to make you an offer you won't wanna refuse."

Nikki smirked at Dean at his comment on Morticia but let it slide as she knew that he would fuck this meat suit if it weren't possessed or even if his little playmate Alex wasn't in the picture. When he talked about an offer they couldn't refuse she laughed, beginning to walk him towards the stairs and up them with a kick to legs to move. Once up them she turned him around and pressed him in to a wall hard, hard enough to make him wince. "And what dear boy is that? What could you possibly have to offer us that we can't already get?" she asked, her lips dangerously close as she grinned knowing it was making him uncomfortable.

Dean grinned through his discomfort, lips parting to reveal perfectly aligned teeth that he was sure the demon would have enjoyed punching out of his pretty, pretty mouth. Staring down at her lips he glared up at her eyes and for a second he wondered about the poor bitch this demon was possessing.

_If there's anyone still home in there_.

"I hear you all suck at fishing. Thought I'd lend you my expertise," Dean informed. If anyone knew anything about mermaids they would know they preferred men to women and handsome men at that to be their bitches for the rest of eternity. "Even you have to admit I'm probably the finest piece of ass within a two hundred mile radius," the cocky hunter boasted.

Her brows rose at what he had said on fishing. "How do you know that is what we want? It's not like you can pick it up off the streets. You'd have to be working for them if you came here alone. Especially without your slut. Now that we know where she is, we can easily take her and collect the bounty. That's a pretty hefty bounty Dean, even something your nice piece of ass in a two hundred mile radius can't fathom. But as for the mermaids...I think we can strike up a deal. It requires you being bait."

Nikki grinned and the two men with her did so as well. It wasn't like they didn't have any luck with catching them in the first place, but it was harder for demons to be used as bait as they didn't fall for the tricks that the mermaids placed out to play the card right. Dean, was their ticket in.

"That's why I'm here sweet cheeks," the hunter quipped.

So they guessed he already had contact with the mermaids, that didn't change anything as Dean had worried it would. However he didn't like the sounds of the demon wanting both Alex and a mermaid, what the hell would they be wanting with Alex anyhow, other than to kill her for being a demonic disgrace.

"I'd also like to clear something up in case you don't mind, I don't work for those fish-heads, and I'm not working with them either before you start going off about that since you like to run your mouth like any good demon does. So how 'bout we head there right now and get this over with and maybe pop a mint while you're at it," Dean smiled congenially though there was a hint of dissent in it.

How the hell was he going to get out of this, either let the demons take him there and come up with something on the spot or come up with something on the spot and let the demons follow him back to the spring. He promised Alex he'd be back before the three days and on the thought of Alex his mind started to drift to thoughts only of her before they banked left and images of the green haired mermaid filled his mind.

_Fuck no_, he mentally shook himself and eyed the demon warily. "So what's it gonna be sister?"

"Not so fast Dean. We aren't going to half ass it with you in our clutches to the watering hole of those mermaids, no jerking out the junk like an amateur if you know what I am saying. We'll take this slow, make sure you have your story straight and that you won't really back out and betray us. You'll stay the night while we double check our list and then tomorrow we'll think about heading out," Nikki replied.

Flicking her eyes to his mouth she pressed her lips to his hard knowing he had been staring at them not long ago and then releasing with a hearty laugh, pushing him into one of the men and ordering them to tie up the hunter and keep an eye on him. She was going to go and get a lay of the land.

Dean spat the taste of the demon out of his mouth, it wasn't as nice as the mermaid, "I was afraid you'd say that," Dean muttered as he was man handled into the living room and strapped down onto a chair.

He still had one ace up his sleeve that is until the demon frisked him and found the demon-killing blade tucked away in his jeans. Dean grinned sheepishly and the demon grinned smugly back, tucking the knife into his own waistband. The ropes were exceptionally tight and Dean grunted when he tested them, if he kept at it the roughly bound twine would eat through his wrists. He started surveying his options, Morticia was out and about and left her two lackeys behind to watch the bait. They didn't look that smart but maybe it was because they were wearing stupid beefy meat.

"You guys over compensating for somethin'?" he jeered and leaned back on the chair a bit, losing balance and falling hard on his back. The air was knocked out of him and he heard laughter more so when his legs kicked up at the air like that would actually help him to get upright again. "You fucks are going to leave me like this aren't you?" Dean tilted his head to try and see over his body at the two demons.

"You look comfortable down there Winchester," one of them replied and Dean couldn't see if it was the hairy one or the smelly one. When the demon neared Dean crinkled his nose, it was the smelly one, seriously what did demons have against bathing?

Dean needed to get out of this house, he told Alex he would be back in less than three days and one was already beginning to end. He wouldn't let her get turned into a mermaid and they needed to get back to Sam and Von and get them distracted from their distraction and back to finding Lilith and ganking the bitch before she woke up Lucifer and brought on the end of the world. Things weren't working out too great on that end, the angels sucked and sucked even more if they were putting all their hopes on four losers that couldn't get their own shit together enough of the time to make some kind of decent life out of what they were living.

888

Waiting was never what Alex was good with. It was always the fact that her patience level was very low and she needed things done. Right now she needed not to be a mermaid and as the sun was beginning to go down in the sky she felt a stone plummet in her gut. Three days. Or did this day count as one and then that left them with two? Sometimes creatures bent the rules and it was practically a day already she had been one of them as an experience.

She felt as if she couldn't remember something though. Alex had shrugged it off but it kept coming back to her mind that she was forgetting something, it was missing from her mind but she didn't know what. Coming up to the surface she moved to the edge where Dean had been standing earlier...where she had been standing earlier..."Dean, please come back..." she whispered as her orbs searched the trees.

888

Nikki decided it might be best to go back to the springs, check on how the mermaids to see what was going on. Woman to woman...well more like non-human to non-human. She walked through the trees to find one half in water and half out as she was laying her head on the earth with her arms folded and a tail was evidently seen going up and down in the water. Moving forward she stopped at the brown hair. Alex jerked up and met the woman standing before her. She wasn't sure what to do or say, as it was evident that she was looking at her tail in the water.

Pushing back she met resistance when a few of the mermaids were there to see what the commotion was. "What are you doing here demon?" the blond from earlier had asked.

Nikki blinked, black eyes staring at them before going back and she smiled. "Just coming to check up on my girls. There is a hunter in town and I have a few questions so don't worry you are safe for tonight. Although I now know where Alex Tatiani is..."

"We know very well of the reasons you have for wanting this one," the green haired replied.

"That's right, because you mermaids suck the information out of a person. Why is it you don't have names? It'd be much easier to call you something other than mermaids."

"Give us one if you must but we shall not keep it."

"Okay then Lucy...I have a proposition that has sprung within in my mind within the past few seconds of standing here. What if I give you a trade? The half demon for the hunter. I mean you do prefer men don't you? I think it's a good trade, you don't want one of yours killed for what we must do and it's not like you really intended on keeping Alex did you? I mean with her history and background...it'd be like a mutt placed with pure breeds. What do you say? We need a mermaid and we just happen to need Alex by the reason that you know. It's a win-win. And Dean is the nicest piece of ass in a two hundred mile radius."

Alex's eyes flared and she went to swim up to the demon to give a piece of her mind or even choke the life out of her or something. The way she was talking, would these mermaids actually trust her and do the trade? They wouldn't, they liked Alex, though she was uncomfortable with that but if anything she'd rather be with them then the demons. Feeling hands wrap around her and unconsciousness fill her mind her body slumped back into the blond. "Deal. But heed this demon, if you so much as back stab us..."

"I know, I know, a mermaids wrath is not something to meddle in. I'll bring your hunter tomorrow, bright and early. As for Alex, I'll need to take her now for extensive reasons," Nikki said as she went close to the waters edge and was handed the body of the half demon now turned part fish. This was a better deal, if Dean thought his little bitch was still with the mermaids, eagerly trying to get her free then this would work out. Get the Winchester out of the way and get the prize as well as in Lilith's good graces.

Smiling sweetly she headed off as she carried the form, it was hard but not overly so as she met up with another demon that she had called for. Passing her over to him he put her in a glass container good enough for a body to fit in filled with water in the back of a pickup truck and locked the lid, placing a tarp over the top of the bed he then climbed in with Nikki and were off to the house where they held Dean. The plan was flawless and the credit would all be theirs.

888

Dean groaned. He had managed to roll himself and the chair to his side to spare his hands from losing circulation and falling off. Now it was only his arm he had to worry about, his gun arm, as the back rest of the chair was digging right into it.

"C'mon...fuck," the hunter grunted, as soon as he got out he was going to kill the two demons laughing at him, he was going to kill them and bring them back and kill them the fuck again. The smelly one had started to toe him in the gut with his boot, driving the toe in painfully deep over and over again. "Watch it prick, I'm sure the mermaids wouldn't want me bruised up, I've got to be looking my best," Dean scowled up at the smelly one then flashed him a winning smile that said 'go to Hell'. The sound of a truck pulling into the drive came to Dean's ears, sounded like Morticia was home.

888

Alex had come to terms and woken up, nearly freaking out in the process as she splashed around in the container, banging her fists on it as it wasn't entirely filled with water but she needed air. It was locked and fucking hell those mermaids had betrayed her and given her up to the demons. What was it? They get the prize and then they get a mermaid as well? Her tail swished and finally she stopped as tears began to fill her eyes, she was scared and angry at the same time and the water would have normally disguised the water spilling from her face only that she could detect a slight sparkle as it combined and floated upwards to disappear. Her mouth opened and a high-pitched screech filled the water but not breaking the glass.

Nikki and the male demon she was with exited the truck and headed to the bed of it. Removing the tarp they stared at Alex in the container. Her eyes landing on them and then widening at the site of the man. She didn't know how, or cared to know how but she knew him and it left an unsettling pit inside her stomach as she wanted to get away from him even as he grabbed the container and pulled it out with her in it. "Aw, that's so sweet Alex, nice to gain recognition with you. Miss me?" Chris smiled as Nikki helped him lift and carry her towards the house. It was falling apart sure but they made sure to have a place with a pool house as they moved inside there off the side and finally dumped the brunette into the clean water.

Swimming around and away she came up for air and flicked her tail this way and that. Alex had been scared to find that is was Chris up running, possessing a human body and to think that she had been in a coma and had dreamed about him torturing her. It wasn't real then but it was definitely real now. Looking at the walls of the pool house she noticed how it had padding, sound proof padding no doubt so then anyone who passed by couldn't hear her. A new addition thanks to the demons. They were getting somewhat smarter, yet she opened her mouth and wailed the tone picking up near ear splitting and watched as they covered their ears. She stopped when her body was forced down into the water by an unseen reason and she knew it was their abilities as demons doing it.

Nikki turned to Chris and nodded at him, Alex wasn't going to go anywhere. Not a full mermaid yet which meant that she couldn't get out of the water and sprout legs. Not that mermaids chose to do that as they loved the water too damn much. Together they headed into the actual house and locked the door to the pool house, heading around corners, through hallways before finally spitting into the room where Dean was lying on the floor trying to get free.

"Nice to see that you have decided to entertain us Winchester. It seems your story checks out. We will use you tomorrow morning, in the mean time, Chris, why don't you watch him? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you," Nikki said, walking up to Dean and kneeling, her hand brushing at his hair. "Sleep tight Dean, we've got a big morning ahead of us." Standing and walking off with the other two men, they were going to go have some fun with the half-breed that decided to betray them and be born again.

"No offence buddy but I don't wanna hear anything come out of your mouth unless it's you telling me you're gonna cut me loose and let me go," Dean grunted and shifted uncomfortably in his position on the floor. He managed to painfully wriggle around to set his crosshairs on the demon in the room with him and he had to admit he didn't love the way that Chris was smiling.

Chris smiled and went up to the hunter grabbing his hair and lifting the chair and body upright by the strands before looking into his face. "Now why would I do that? I'm frankly honored to be in the presence of one that Alex has crossed paths with. How many exactly have you met that relate to Alex's past and who she really is? Let me guess...one. Leon. He's a son of a bitch isn't he? Never had the pleasure of actually meeting the dude but Alex...I was just a soul when I met her. Now downstairs we would all love a piece of her, sexual sense and non. Let me tell you, you would have been much better turning her in and collecting a hefty prize than actually sticking with her and fucking her. Jealous. Very jealous. That I couldn't be the one to stick my prick inside her walls to rape her fucking dry and wish for death and more."

The demon held Dean even when he tried to struggle away. He wasn't anything like Leon, he couldn't be sexual with another male as he found males disgusting. Females he loved to hear them scream in fear as he tore into them and used them even after they were dead. Once Lilith had asked for recruits to do her bidding he was one of the first to raise his hand and say 'Pick me, pick me!' That moment, he was free, in a body that wasn't his and made sure to have some fun on the sidelines. Staring at the hunter his face went hard and he took the demon hunting knife one of the demons had slipped him and he stared at it.

"Maybe I'll use this on her once that bounty is fulfilled. The transaction complete. As we now know where Alex is, I mean what would stop us from actually taking her the moment we get what we want tomorrow? Once she's dead and back in Hell where she belongs, every demon and as you know there are a lot, will want to tear into her flesh like the blood and fuck whore she is. Even her parents. Oh, I can't wait to see them have a go at her. I'll make sure to take some pictures and send postcards to you so then you can enjoy them for your own sadistic needs. I heard about you taking a knife to her earlier and I have to say very impressive."

Letting Dean's hair go he fiddled with the knife, swinging it back and forth and upside down, twirling it thoughtfully. He could only be in the room and imagine what the others were doing with Alex at this moment. He'd have his opportunity. Oh he would.

"Bounty?" Dean hung on that one word. "Don't you mooks have bounties on all of us?" Of course they did and to the demons it wasn't Sam or even Dean but Alex that was the prize pig, at least in this race. There were others that would argue that the Winchesters were the golden egg, obviously that wasn't the case here. Dean chuckled and shook his head, "You think it's gonna be that easy, wow, you really do don't you, Alex is gonna dice you into chum and feed you to those fish women back at the spring. An' that's if I don't do it first."

"Well now yes we do have bounties on all of you. But you know, a lot has gone and zeroed on Alex once everyone knew she was alive. All of you are still on stakes but Alex...she is big fish. We want her back in Hell whereas Von, Sammy and you can wait for a bit. Besides, it's been known that the first demon who captures Alex Tatiani, kills her and rides her soul back to Hell gets a new position and it's a pretty big fucking position. Imagine the race and the elbows warding other demons and creatures off of each other's backs. There isn't a thing in this world besides humans that don't know of the high amount held on that slut's brunette head. And as for the threat you served, I have a good feeling that she'll be more scared than wanting to dice me up. I'll let you in on a secret. I can't wait to fucking plug that bitch in every hole she has and make her scream for me to stop," Chris replied.

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his fists were balled so tight several of his knuckles had cracked and the rope was burning at his wrists. Glaring at Chris with violence in his eyes he promised that he would make the demon scream while he gutted him like a pig. "Maybe Alex is afraid of you, maybe she's not but I'll tell you one thing, nothing about you scares me, you're what other demons scrape off their shoes or flush down the toilet, an annoying little piece of shit," Dean gritted out through his teeth. What Dean said was true he had come face to face with plenty of demons; Alistair and Leon were the only two to date that scared him.

Chris's smile fell and he glared, walking up to Dean and back handing him. "I'm working my way up. Soon I'll be higher level. I might not strike fear into you Dean Winchester, I do fucking annoy you to Hell. Let me make this abundantly clear..." he leaned in, his hands on the arm rests as well, pushing Dean's arms into it. "I'm using these low level demons to get me the prize. They know what they are doing, but they don't have brains for much else. When it comes to actually taking control that is where I step in. When we have Alex and we will, I'll make sure she screams your fucking name to come and help her and then when she realizes you won't be come for her...I'll be the one to witness that light in her eyes die and hopelessness take over."

Pushing back from Dean he punched him again this time knocking him out. It was time to shut the hunter up and sleep. He didn't have to be in great shape for the mermaids, but enough roughened up that they'd want to baby him and they sure would baby him either way. Fucking mermaids. Just water whores with nothing better to do.


	207. Chapter 207

Sam made sure that he had filled Von in on what was going on and they headed back downstairs with all the books and began to research more. Whatever was going on now, there was no call so everything must have been fine. Then again things could be going wrong and they'd never know too. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair before freezing. A car door was shutting outside and it wasn't the familiar one of the truck that Bobby drove nor the classic that he owned as well. But a different one. The weight he heard on the dirt was different as well, the way the person carried themselves and not to mention the smell that followed. He wrinkled his nose and stared in the direction of the door as he growled, his teeth bared and he was on all fours his shoulders up and he barked with thankfully no spittle as he probably would have had if he were still in the shifted form.

Von had set down the coffee she made for Sam and entered the hallway immediately to see what Sam was barking at, Sorcha was nowhere in sight and couldn't join Sam in the chorus. The red head had heard the car door but thought nothing of it, obviously unable to detect the subtle differences in metal on metal that Sam now could. Moving back into the study Von tried to quiet Sam, she didn't want her own senses dampened by his barking and growling.

"Stay here," she whispered and without thinking started to pet him to soothe him.

He was on all fours, she couldn't help it and his hair was too soft to pass up. Her head perked up when she heard knocking on the door and she approached carefully, tucking her trusty knife behind her back in her jeans and ready to pull out at a moments notice. When she opened the door a crack and peered out her eyes widened into brilliant green saucers and she stepped back from the door in shock letting it open on it's own until she regained her composure and stopped it from opening all the way.

888

The car was on its last legs and the man inside had to chock it up to a miracle that it lasted till its destination at the Singer Salvage Yard. He had never been here before, hell he had barely been outside Canada for the last several years, but he needed to see her, he just had to. Climbing out of the creaky piece of metal he had stolen from some random dude or chick from a bar he made his way casually across the yard to the front door, stepping around hunks of rusted cars and other debris. When the plastic that was wrapped around the wooden beams of the patio flapped and crackled with the wind he startled, rolling his eyes at his own jumpiness and shaking it off.

He thanked God for inventing sunglasses as the day had turned out to be mighty bright, coupled with the snow the whole area was a glitter ball of light. Hesitantly he walked up the steps, not finding any window that didn't have a blind pulled over it to take a look at the dog that was barking at him, it sounded huge, dire bear sized. When he heard a familiar voice whispering to the animal to calm down the hair on his neck prickled with anticipation and he couldn't stop the stupid and excited smile from appearing on his face, even if it was brief.

Knocking on the door was the next logical step and while he waited he observed so many smells, some of which only became stronger when the door was opened. But seeing that familiar red hair, those eyes, lips and freckles, all other thoughts ceased and he could think of nothing else for what seemed the longest time. His nostrils puffed out a plume of vapor and he was glad for sunglasses for another reason, being somewhat fearful that his eyes were showing another color.

"Trent?" Von breathed his name in a hushed whisper and his heart skipped a bit at the sound of her voice, husky without trying to be.

"Hey." Trent flashed a friendly but shy grin, lifting his sunglasses to reveal a pair of gentle and warm hazel eyes. "Wanna let me in MacKinnon I'm freezing my balls off here."

His laugh sounded like warm silk and he smiled when he caught Von smiling. She never liked to show she was smiling like it was some shameful thing and she had to be shy about it. He noticed her hair still wet as he stepped in the door, the house was nice and warm against the winter chill, which actually didn't bother him all that much compared to what he said. So many smells but he had learned to absorb them all with subtlety, breathe normal and they will come.

Von smelled like sandalwood and other spices, fresh from her shower, and Trent could smell the oil and grease, gunpowder and dust of the house, the lingering scent of other humans and of Sorcha whom he was well acquainted with. Trent took a noticeable whiff of the air and crinkled his nose, "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

Von made a face but bit down on her nervous laugh, freezing her eyes from glancing into the study. "Probably Sorcha coming in from the snow, you know how she loves it," she smiled and gazed at him quietly, it hadn't been too long since she had seen him, but already he appeared a touch more weathered around the edges. "Why are you here?" her voice held worry, what other terrible thing had happened, was he okay?

Trent stepped closer to her and stopped and it seemed like they were both holding back, both wanting to be the professionals that they were but they were more than that, over the years they had become friends and if Von was a boy she would be Trent's brother in arms. A rough hug filled the silence, each gripping each other like two friendly bears, and Trent didn't miss the opportunity to get a better yet extraordinary subtle smell of his favorite red head. She smelled so different yet the same, indescribably alluring by every sense of the word.

Getting up and onto two feet after Von had finished petting him and calming him down. He inhaled and exhaled, controlling himself and beginning to walk to where she had disappeared to and where the voices were coming from. Turning the corner he was met with a brunette male, facial hair and not too tall but a good size build. Sam couldn't help sizing him up but then stopped and cleared his throat. Something wasn't right about this guy even though Von appeared to know him really well and was hugging him, something wasn't right and it was unsettling. He actually moved around without thinking about it and started to sniff his backside and jumped back realizing what he was doing before he growled.

Shaking his head he wondered what was wrong with him. He narrowed his eyes at the man and his nose twitched. "Who is this? And why doesn't he smell human?" Sam questioned.

_So much for trying to act human around guests...what if my nose is wrong? How can it be wrong? It's been right about a lot of things that I wish it wasn't._

"Sam," Von warned, pushing away from Trent, giving them both some space.

She was surprised but not by Sam's behavior in the way one would think, ever since he was bitten she had expected him to behave more like an animal but after his first change it was unusually the opposite. Now he was acting more like the animal he was but Von didn't understand what had brought it out. The red head turned from Trent to Sam and back to Trent when he chuckled.

"Would you after not showering for three days? Who is this? And why doesn't he _act_ human?" Trent chucked his thumb at Sam, and then he turned his hazel eyes to him. "No offence dude it's not that I mind guys sniffing my ass, especially a hot guy like you but a handshake's a bit more normal 'specially if you don't know the person."

_Now I know where the wet dog smell came from, if this rabid butt sniffing Sasquatch gets obsessive over me not being human...I'll figure out something._

Von moved over to Sam her instinct to rub soothing circles into the small of Sam's back to calm him and let him know that she was there. She tried to get a lay on what Sam was seeing but Trent was the same to Von as he had always been, she couldn't see anything wrong with him. Other than maybe needing that shower. "Sam, this is Trent Brighton, he's a hunter I've worked with closely in Canada." She wanted to keep the details of their adventures at a minimum, hoping Sam had not seen much of her past when he was swapped with her body. "And Trent this is Sam Winchester, also a hunter, and I'm _with_ him," she explained and Trent nodded in understanding.

"You bagged yourself a Winchester, kudos, I've heard a lot about them, minus the butt sniffing." Not that Trent wasn't tempted himself to drop down and take a good whiff of Sam's crotch or Von's.

"He was bitten…couple months back by a Loup-Garou," Von explained quietly. It was still a delicate matter and she was sure Sam probably didn't like her talking about it to for him was a complete stranger.

"And you didn't kill him?" Trent was genuinely stunned by this news, not only had Von not killed a werewolf that had it's arm wrapped around her but she was _with_ it. He shrugged at Sam sheepishly, not meaning any offence but Von was a stone cold killer when it came to werewolves and to find out that had changed was shocking.

"It's complicated," Von defended, she was looking at Trent but her eyes fell down to the floor.

Trent looked away and nodded, everything to do with Von was complicated, and maybe that's what drove his infatuation with her. "But you're doing alright?" His warm hazel eyes lifted to Sam and for a rare second there was a warning in them directed towards Sam, taking a disliking to the idea of the overly tall brunette ever hurting Von and that if he did Trent would shatter every bone in his body.

"Yes," Von nodded and smiled in reassurance, finding comfort in her own movement of massaging Sam's back.

Sam straightened and he calmed, closing his eyes he then reopened them and gave a smile of apology. The dude smelled weird like something he wasn't sure about but at the same time wanted to chase in a kind of game way not to eat or anything. It was weird. Maybe he needed to exercise that side of him; whatever happened to that toy that Alex gave him? Not now though, they had a hunt to do. "Believe me the first shift I wanted the be killed but no one was willing. Glad they didn't, I'm not as bad as I was," Sam said, looking at Von with all the love in the world.

He had caught what Trent had thrown his way, it wasn't anything new but he still couldn't believe he had hurt Von so many times and yet she still loved him and wanted him. He had to admit he was scared to be around her because he lost control and sometimes others used him being a werewolf against him and it made Von an easy target to injure. His hand was in hers, her touch was helping and he could easily talk to this Trent guy and then his face grew into recognition, he released Von's hand he stepped closer. A look that of wanting to tear up knowing that Trent was the one in what he had seen when he was in Von's body, Trent had basically saved her life on more than that account. He pushed back the tears and he gave a look that said thank you and he hoped that Trent knew what that thank you was for.

"Um, sorry for the..." Sam paused feeling kind of sheepish now and felt really awkward. He just sniffed a guy's ass full on and would have gone further if he hadn't snapped out of it. He looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably before looking back up and couldn't continue the sentence. "It's been kind of a rough week."

_And what is up with the not showering for three days thing? Yeah I smell a stench but I also smell something else. He can't be human. Does Von know? I mean I smell it. She doesn't appear to know. What is he? He seems a little...I can't place it._

"Uh, uh, hey."

_Man this is freakin awkward_.

"Don't cry man, it happens to the best of us. I guess its kinda flattering, no hard feelings." Trent reached around and gave Sam a friendly pat on the back.

_Where the hell did Von find this guy, first he wanted to kill me and now he's givin' me this look of eternal gratefulness, what did I do to change his mind?_

Trent might have been tempted to snuggle up to the big lug give him a curious sniff too, comfort the crying moose man. However, he had a feeling that wouldn't jive with the oversized hunter, werewolves and his kind had never mixed it up, save when Trent was putting silver through their hearts. With a Loup-Garou that wouldn't work anyway, you had to behead them, preferably with silver, and then burn the body to ash. A Loup-Garou was also a rare breed, nearly extinct which made Trent curious about the story of how Sam became one.

Stepping away from Sam before he unintentionally gave the invite to hug him the hazel eyed brunette looked at Von. She was stunning as ever, a rare beauty, a flower amidst so much ugliness; it made him sad that such a creature was plucked for the taking. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, an' I...I kinda missed you," Trent muttered the last bit scratching the back of his head and looking away, sights happening to land on Sam who was staring at him like he was an enigma wrapped inside a taco. Forgetting the food part he very much was an enigma and there wouldn't be a time soon where he would be opening up about what that was.

"Why?" Von asked.

"What?" Trent raised a brow in sudden confusion.

"Why did you want to make sure I was okay, what's wrong?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Trent shrugged out of his jacket, finally to the point of getting too hot to stand on ceremony.

Von took the item and hung it in the closet that no one really used. "I've noticed," she nodded her head, "why didn't you just call me?"

"A hippo ate my phone," he replied sheepishly and turned away from Sam to stare at the smudge stained wall.

"A hippo?" Von gawked at him in disbelief her jaw slightly ajar.

"Ye-ah, I was workin' a job at a zoo and it kinda dropped in the pond, she was kinda angry I was there so I told her she could keep it..."

888

**January 31st, 2009  
7:53 AM**

Sam had let Von converse with the new male. There was just something off about him, he smelled different, not human. A little furry if he didn't know any better. He didn't want to just come off and be all..._"He's a Were Von. I know he is. My nose isn't lying. I swear."_ Who would she trust? Sam or Trent? Even though Trent wasn't necessarily smelling lovely, even with the lack of three days shower over the scent he could detect, he did take a liking to the man. He wasn't too horrible, there was something about him that made him glad to know that Von had made a friend in the dark world and it was someone who gave off a sense of calmness.

They had been informing him what they were doing and apparently he didn't mind helping which was kind of a bonus as they could use more hands on researching. Two other hunters were in the field and they had explained to him who they were as well as Von catching up some more with him. Sam was okay. He was fine. For once he was fine. Just, he hoped it wouldn't turn out to be another Noah...lately his worry was that they find another friend of the others and wind up being betrayed again. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair out of habit.

"So far nothing."

Nothing. How could there be nothing, or maybe there was too much, in nearly every culture there was lore about mermaids and if they weren't in the ocean they were inland. The information was becoming monotonous, soon every note, scroll and journal entry looked the same and nowhere did they say anything about how to reverse mermaidism. They were going to have to dig deeper and if it came to it, it wouldn't involve the use of a computer or book, it would involve Von's special skills. More coffee was made and shared between the two men while Von sipped on juice, flipping through page after page of endless information. Killing the mermaids was always an option, not an easy task as too many records claimed either how difficult the task was or that mermaids were immortal and couldn't be killed, not entirely.

_If a demon can do it we'll find a way_.

Von turned another page and studied a picture of a fair skinned mermaid perched upon a rock, wind swept and wild golden blonde hair with a turquoise tail shimmering against the sea. Her arms were outstretched beckoning to the sailor who was leaning precariously over the edge of his boat to get to her.

_Was that what love was to them_?

Von wondered, a simple wave or wink and men would drop to their knees to be with them, not knowing what it was that they were falling in love with until it was too late and they were dead, forever in the clutches of the mermaid. Leaning back Von sighed, rubbing at her eyes then going to sip more of her juice only to find that the glass was empty. The red head looked over at Trent his leg bopping up and down to some invisible beat as he searched through a fragile text of European folklore. Noticing her eyes on him he lifted his head gentle eyes turning curious Trent smiled at her keeping the perfect silence of the room, keeping it for his own selfish purposes.

The moment passed as Von left the study for the kitchen to get her juice and Trent went back to his reading having to read a single line over and over again to get back into the zone. Finishing the chapter Trent set the book down and stretched with a satisfied grunt as his spine popped into place, sharing that satisfied grin with Sam who had probably heard the joints popping. "I think I've exposed you both to my manly stench enough for today, so I'm goin' to go shower." Trent stopped in the hallway to grab his bag that he previously retrieved from his borrowed car. "Uh, where _is_ the shower?"

"Upstairs down the hall a bit to your left and it's on the left," Von replied from the kitchen and she returned to the hallway, "as alluring as your man stench is Trent I'm glad you've decided to wash it away before we asphyxiate."

Trent pouted then lifted his arm and took a whiff of his pit. "Is it more alluring now?" Yhe six foot one man shuffled over to the red head with his arm raised.

"No," Von moved away from his rank sweaty pit only to find he was following her around with it grinning mischievously. "No, Trent I don't need your stink on me," she laughed and tried to dodge him.

"C'mon, Sam likes it," Trent teased and jogged past her up the stairs laughing. He couldn't push too hard or she would get fed up and then get angry and Von wasn't fun when she was angry.

"Oh yes, just love it to death. Go shower you stinky buffoon," Sam said shooing the man away, and once he was he made sure that he heard the door shut upstairs before standing, going over to Von and pulling her into him as if he was wanting something intimate. He really needed little space to talk. "You do know that Trent isn't human right?"

_Great, that look on her face is telling me that I'm crazy._

"I'm not crazy. He smells way different and I know a stinky aroma when I smell it. And underneath that smell he has gained is one of animal Von. I like him, I really do but I also like him in the way a dog wants to chase a cat. Which doesn't make sense," he finished.

"What do you mean?" Von hated to sound like an idiot but there she was staring up at Sam like a lost child.

He said it like she should have known; she was the psychic after all how could she have missed it. What if after all these years there had been something about Trent that she hadn't seen, a detail she had ignored or never noticed. To her it was impossible to give that thought any light, there couldn't have been any way that Sam had seen something where she had not. Her concerned green orbs wandered to the way of the staircase and lingered there, she even put forth the effort to send out her psychic feelers as it were but could detect nothing different coming from Trent than she had before when they first met.

Sam was certain that Trent was not human and Von trusted in Sam, but she also trusted in Trent and though her love for Sam was great she could not choose one over the other. If Sam was right and there was something animalish about Trent then why had Trent hidden it from her?

_Because if he is a Were as I suspect Sam thinks then he knows I would have killed him, that's what I specialize in...if I were Trent I would have kept it from me too_.

A deep frown started to mar Von's face. Von stood in Sam's arms, would she dare to test her friend against lycanthropy, her heart told her she couldn't and that was where her decision laid.

888

Trent couldn't help it, he really couldn't and that helped him to justify what he was doing. A scent had caught his attention that could not be ignored and he followed it hanging a right and then a left instead of two lefts. To a bedroom he was led and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the rich musky scent of sex, more importantly Von's but Sam's was just as pleasing. To a human he would have been a nasty dirty pervert when really it was his other side, a much more primitive side that was doing all the talking now and Trent had no problem with it.

Scenting the air, a muttered growl purred up his throat as he walked towards the bed. Trent leaned onto it and smelled the sheets, saliva collecting in his mouth and the overwhelming urge hit him to crawl onto the bed and roll around in the scent. Stopping himself he shook his head and backed out of the room begrudgingly almost wanting to whine because he wanted to enjoy the second hand bed. Closing the door as quiet as a church mouse he walked in the direction he should have in the first place a little more awkwardness in his step from the prominent boner he now had in his pants.

Finding the bathroom easily he unloaded his gear and was half way to closing the door when a familiar nose poked through followed by a large black body. "Ah, Sorcha my love it's been too long." His hazel eyes shone with happiness when the mutt trotted over to him her plush tail wagging joyfully.

Petting her down he gave her a hug and a kiss on the nose and she returned the kiss with a little lick on his nose, which made Trent smile and hug her tighter. Sorcha's nose twitched and it was as if her eyes narrowed at the smell and she stepped away from her friend to nose at the cupboard under the sink. Succeeding in opening the door the large black dog nosed around until she found the offensive item. Taking it in her mouth she bode Trent farewell with a wag of her tail and trotted out of the bathroom. Trent shrugged the dog obviously knew what she was doing and he left it at that stripping out of his clothes on his way to shut the door.

Fingering the amulet around his neck his skin shivered when he felt Von's energy wash over him, like the silver rays of the moon dancing across his skin. What he wouldn't give to be able to tell her what he was but he had already spent a fortune on the charm that prevented her from seeing that, apparently it didn't work against other Were's since Sam had sensed right away that there was something off about him. Leaving the silver charm around his neck Trent stepped into the shower and started the water. What he really needed was to wash the three days of grime off his body get into some clean clothes and if Heaven was willing get some food in his gut.

888

Sam stared at Von. She wasn't even going to test it, shaking his head he stepped back from her and headed towards the stairs he was going to get a few things from their room, for instance his cell phone in case Dean called. He hadn't realized that he had been without it downstairs until now. And it was also an excuse for him so then he could go and check on Trent. Seeing Sorcha pass him in his peripheral he just excused it as going to see her mommy. Walking down the hallway he avoided the bedroom and went to the bathroom, opening the door and hearing the shower running he stared at the curtain.

Locking the bathroom door he then went to the shower curtain and whipped it back, not the least bit worried about what he would see as his eyes were dead on Trent's. "What are you and why are you hiding it from Von? Don't tell me my sniffer is broken because it's pretty damn good. What are you? I want to like you but I can't if you are keeping secrets from my girlfriend," he growled.

The footsteps sounded up the stairs, closer, closer, the door opened and the tiny lock was clicked once it was closed again. Trent heard Sam coming which was the only reason he didn't scream like a ninny when the hunter pulled back the curtain and started to interrogate him. "You couldn't have waited till I was out of the shower?" Trent replied nonchalantly, not really fazed by Sam's growl in fact he was trying not to laugh. This was by far one of the gayest moments he had had sharing that with Sam would only serve to anger him so Trent kept his lips buttoned and continued to bath himself with Sam washing. "Are you sure it's not broken, how can you be sure or have you sniffed enough asses already and now think you're some kind of expert? If I wasn't human I'm pretty sure Von would have killed me, she has a zero tolerance policy for monsters." Trent reached up and scrubbed his hands through his dark strands. "Which surprises me why she didn't kill you on the spot when you were bitten, especially by a Loup-Garou..."

"She's changed. Believe me when I say she has. Von wouldn't be with me, I wouldn't be alive and do you think that she'd be hunting with someone who is a half-demon? I think not. Von is way more understanding than she has ever been. If you think that she isn't you are wrong. She will only kill you if you betray her, but seeing as you can't trust that she'll be trusting towards you than maybe you are right. She will kill you if you continue to keep this from her. Who knows? But I believe she will understand if you tell her. Please Trent. I don't want to see Von hurt because one of her best friends who saved her life over and over when she felt distraught," Sam said, watching Trent clean himself.

_Am I really not that worried about nudity anymore?_

Trent turned to Sam with a deep sadness in his eyes one that Sam would never know because he had Von's love. Head downcast he watched the soapy water draining in the tub, he shouldn't have to think about it, it was easy math, he didn't want to hurt Von equaled he should tell the truth.

"I would never betray her, never." Trent pressed his fingers into the tile he was leaning on because the very thought of turning his back on Von made him both angry and sad. He closed his eyes hating that Sam was talking sense yet Trent didn't think he could confess he was doing this to keep Von safe especially from him and what he was. "You make it sound like it's easy."

Trent turned the water off and stepped past Sam out of the tub to grab a towel, having some decency and keeping his back to him while he dried himself off. He had zero problem with nudity female or male, he wasn't gay either contrary to some of his behaviors, he was just a friendly kinda guy and had become more so after becoming what he was. Pulling on a pair of fresh boxers he turned his head to the door before the knock came and when it did he waited a second and looked over at Sam.

"You are so goin' to be scolded for being in here with me."


	208. Chapter 208

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

Dean had dreamed a dream of mermaids, at first he was unwilling, a struggling brute against their aquatic finesse but soon like many other men he assumed he could no longer match his will to theirs. Alex was also there, singing to him hell in his twisted messed up mind Von might have also been there too fish fins and all but she was quickly forgotten about. Alex was all hands and so were the others, petting, groping and stroking and when Alex's lips met his he did not struggle anymore. When Dean opened his eyes he searched those that were not Alex's, instead the green haired mermaid's sparkling orbs delved into his.

Chris splashed water in Dean's face the moment they arrived at the spring. They figured that if he was unconscious for a while that maybe they could get a lot done. They did. No mermaids yet which meant that they had to do something to lure them out as usual. Just because they made a deal doesn't mean that they will just pop out and take the prize. It really was fishing. Give them what they want and they take it like the hungry bastards they are. "Now, what we are going to do is keep your hands tied and I'm going to swim you out in the water to the middle. We'll start out from there," Nikki said, removing her shirt and pants, getting into the water and grabbing Dean as the others handed him to her.

Beginning the process they needed to do this quick. Who knows what they would do to Dean. She didn't frankly care but she knew that they would probably keep him alive for a bit as they never had a man alive long enough before they took him under to die. After all they had to give him some chance. If it were her, she would just kill him and be done with it. But no, mermaids had to be specific.

Being awake was hardly different as the hunter's thoughts were constantly swayed to those of the finned woman who had kissed him. Dean fought the demon but he didn't know how hard it would be to fight her with his hands tied behind his back in the water while trying to stay afloat.

_Why is it so fucking hard to concentrate? _Dean thought angrily while he stubbornly worked the knots, the water was going to make them expand which would make the knots tighter. Soon it would cut off circulation more than it already was and the rope would be impossible to untie.

Dean jerked his leg up in the water at a sliminess tickling his foot yet when he looked down he saw nothing. "Alright you fishy bitches, stop dicking around!" he ordered jerking in his restraints when the demon pulled him further into the water and he went under for half a second before bobbing back up and coughing.

Nikki laughed at him being uncomfortable before wading in and jerking him to a stop. Looking around she knew that the mermaids were playing with the hunter and she smirked. "Oh come on Dean, don't tell me that you are one of those guys that gets pissy when a girl takes the lead," she commented, her eyes landing on something coming out of the water and she waited as it swam towards them.

Green hair no one else. One on one. Perfect.

"Such a surprise," the green haired mermaid said.

"Not really Henna. I'm here to give you your prize as negotiated," Nikki replied, grinning when she saw Dean's reaction. "One male hunter with the name of Dean Winchester for payment on Alex. Half demon...now with a little tail on the side."

Henna moved towards them and placed her hand on Dean's face as he told the demon that they had a deal, that he thought they were going to stab the mermaids in the back. She turned his face to hers and she smiled with all the care and love in the world. "Dean, you've come back..." she said, her voice rolling the words like some queen of vampires except the lilt wasn't as strong. Her face inched closer to his to distract him as the demon swam back to the edge and began to dry off with a towel that they had brought before redressing. Putting an arm around him and in the arm she waved them goodbye and thank you before letting it fall onto his head to play with this hair. "You've been dreaming about me I see. Good."

Dean blinked and jerked his head from side to side to get out of the mermaid's hands, but without her holding him it was hard to swim without any arms. So he started to list to the right and tip off to the side, wiggling to stay upright and failing. "Keep your clammy hand to yourself."

He heard the mermaid laugh at him like an amused lover, which at once made his heart flutter and his gut clench. Her cold hands were on him again and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her, she was beautiful. Dean's arms strained against the ropes that were cutting into him wanting to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. Staring directly into her watery green orbs he remembered exactly how she tasted and his mind continued with those thoughts distracted by all else that moved.

Henna moved one hand down to the ropes on his hands and removed them; bringing him to her lips she kissed him softly before pulling away not giving him the luxury of having more. Love was slow. And she loved Dean. "Alex is fine, we never traded her, don't worry. She's perfectly safe, but are you so sure it is her that you wish to see? Wish to be with?" Henna asked.

"Yes," Dean flicked his eyes away frowning with uncertainty. "I don't know." A little voice inside his head was screaming that of course he wanted to see Alex and returned to her human form too. Yet his thoughts were pulled ever more to the green haired mermaid that Morticia named Henna. Shaking his head Dean turned back to Henna, "I don't know," his brow furrowed in worry.

888

Alex was glad that they left her alone as her body was bleeding, they had removed her from the water with some difficulty and began to work on some scales of her tail but they just grew back, though very painfully slow. She had managed when they were fishing her out for some torture; she had retrieved a cell phone. Stupid bastards really weren't that bright to keep them out of pockets so then it would prevent this. Opening it she dialed Von's number by heart and waited. Waiting for an answer. Needing an answer. "Come on, come on," she breathed, looking at the door to the pool house. When would they be back? She needed to hurry.

888

Von bit her lip wondering if she should head upstairs after her spidey sense started tingling from her connection with Sam. But when she made up her mind her cell phone started to ring and answering it she was surprised to hear Alex's voice, was she changed back did they stop the Seal from breaking?

_"VON! Thank god you answered!_ I'm in this house, well pool house and the demons that are after the mermaids, kind of back stabbed us, not the demons the mermaids, and traded me in for Dean. The demons are going to give Dean to the mermaids and they already have me because they need a mermaid and I have a bounty on my head that they are going to collect when they turn me in. So double the fun, double the prize. And I have no idea where Dean is and if they have him or if he's safe. I only managed to steal this phone in a tussle and I still have a fucking tail so please! HELP!" Alex said fast her breathing erratic and she watched her tail flick smoothly.

_"Alex, calm down."_

Von knew it was the stupidest thing she could have said at a time like this but she was lost. Her friends were in trouble now and she was miles away from being able to help them and it wasn't like she could teleport there. Alex only had two days left; maybe one until she was full mermaid and where Dean could be was anyone's guess, though Von was sure if he had died that she would have felt it.

"I think Dean's still alive...I need to think." Von wondered if she called Castiel if he couldn't just zap them all there, otherwise they'd have to drive. Castiel was busy though, angels were dying there was no way but Von had to try. "We'll be there as soon as we can." Von hung up hesitantly and slid her phone into her pocket. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes, she had never prayed before. "Castiel, if you can hear me we need your help...please, Alex and Dean are in a lot of trouble..."

She waited and not so much as a whoosh of feathered wings came to her ears. Peeking an eye open she sighed, it was worth a try but she should have known better than to bother. Taking two of the stairs at a time she went to the bathroom down the hall and knocked on the door, in a rush she tested the handle and found it locked. Why was the bathroom door locked...and why could she feel Sam was in there with Trent?

"Guys, we need to go to Montana right now, Alex and Dean are in more trouble!" Trent opened the door and Von stepped inside, confusion masking her face at seeing Sam in the bathroom with Trent, what was going on? Shaking her head, "C'mon we gotta go to White Sulphur Springs, Montana."

Sam stared at Trent a little longer, giving him that 'she needs to know' look. They were friends and sometimes when friends kept certain secrets that were also very big secrets it put a real dent in that friendship. Not to mention the trust goes down the toilet...he knew because he had a friend that he helped her out on a hunt with and it took something to have the trust come back. Also another example was Noah and Alex. Two friends and he had kept something huge from her and then of course all of them once he had gained their friendship...trust was a big thing including for Von.

Turning to face Von he nodded his head. They needed to get moving, with Alex and Dean in trouble they needed to haul ass to Montana. How many days did they have left again? One and a half? Two? He was losing track. Exiting the bathroom he went to their bedroom and grabbed their duffel bags, making sure they were packed fully before heading towards the stairs as Trent was just coming out of the bathroom dressed and ready. They were going to take Von's car as that was the safe bet.

Climbing into the passenger seat as Von climbed behind the wheel, Trent in back and Sorcha left inside the house with a note to Bobby explaining what was going on. Exiting the driveway to the house they were on the way to the interstate. Now to figure out what their plan of action was.

888

"As soon as you-" Alex stared at the phone, how were they going to get here super fast to fix this? She had only...looking up at the sky light she figured it was the new day...so she had about one more day left after this one finished.

Throwing the phone at the opposite side of the pool in anger it sunk and bubble, disfiguring under the water before staying that way at the bottom. Her attention was solely on that, that she hadn't realized that someone had re-entered the pool house and come into the water. Feeling arms wrap around her she screamed, well screeched as everything about her was beginning to change thanks to the mermaids. Turning her head, fear crept into her as she saw that is Chris.

"Well, well what do we have here? Just traded in your boy toy to the fish heads. Now all we have to do is wait for Lilith to drop by and gather you for the seal as well as give us our reward from down under," he said, his face next to hers before sliding to her neck and kissing and biting. His hand sliding to her hair that was covering her breasts, cupping them before sliding down to her tail and splaying his fingers. "Ah, if only this weren't there. Then I could really get a chance that I have been waiting so dearly for. But alas I won't be the first as you have given that right to Dean Winchester." Sharply turning her around he gripped her arms tight and stared deep into her eyes with black orbs. "Too bad Lilith said we can't harm you too much...because there are so many things I want to do to you that she would love to see if that order weren't in place."

"Fuck you Chris. You don't scare me; anything you do to me won't be nearly as bad as what Leon has done. Won't be nearly as bad as what I will do to you," Alex replied.

_Great mask the fear, mask it, and be strong. I'm strong and he can't control me or scare me. Not like that dream...it's not that dream. It's not. It's really not._

"But what if it could be?" Chris asked, grinning as he heard her thoughts, the charm around his neck was giving him the ability to as he pressed his lips to hers and lifted her out of the pool to lie her down and pin her to the poolside tiles.

888

A tank full of gas and a lead foot. That was the plan right now and it was the only one the trio needed until they reached Montana. Von was the driver and would remain the driver until they arrived at their destination only she knew how to handle her Nova and she wouldn't let either of the men near the wheel. Deep in Von's heart she was afraid they wouldn't make it in time, that Alex would be cursed forever or that Dean would die. She didn't share her thoughts aloud with either of them but she knew that Sam knew what she was thinking as if she had whispered it in his ear.

Speeding the whole way would still take hours and they would need to stop for gas, that was inevitable. The gas would run low and bladders would fill up and Von would tell herself over and over that she wouldn't need sleep. The Nova's winter tires gripped the road while the engine roared ferociously and Trent would have slept save for him being utterly mortified of being brutally slaughtered in a car accident because of Von's psychotic driving. While she might have kept the car perfectly in check that never stopped Trent from thinking up all the what-ifs in his paranoid mind.

"I forgot that you drive like a bat out of Hell, Sam do you really know how big of a psycho she is?" he smiled sweetly before his hazel eyes widened in alarm when Von turned and the car drifted with tires screeching.

With no time to recover the heavy muscle car jerked to a halt in front of a red light, cars zooming past in the oncoming lane. Von handled the steering wheel in a death grip, jaw clenched and eyes green glass watching calculating. Trent ticked his hazel orbs to and fro, seeing the traffic, seeing the gap and the monstrous semi heading off the narrow gap and that was when he started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no..." he pleaded in a frantic mantra. His begging was unheeded, Von stomped on the gas and the car bucked forward gaining ground, swerving and making it through the canal of speeding cars. They made it through and all three of them were alive, never mind that a frail half a second's difference could have meant the death of all of them.

888

Henna's eyes flared only slightly. She wanted his mind off of Alex and onto her. It was difficult when one had to work through love to make him love her. She wanted that love on her not some other woman. Yes it was a task but she was able to do it. Her hand trailed under his shirts and she stared in awe at the muscles she found on him, her eyes floating up to him and she pressed her chest to his. "You do Dean, you do know. It's so easy and simple," she whispered, floating into a thoughtful humming before opening her mouth and singing.

At the press of the mermaid's chest against his Dean's heart quickened and at the sound of her voice it bled for her. It was easy and simple as she had said and he was finding he loved her more than anything he could ever imagine to the point of obsession. He stared at her entranced, content to be under her spell, listening to her sing as he took in her beauty. Memories of other women began to fade and at last that of Alex as well so that he could not even make a guess as to the name that belonged to the face of the brunette that was dimming in his thoughts.

Smiling at Dean she led him over to where the edge of the earth met water and lifted her frame up, blinking at him innocently she lifted her tail out and knew that the sun was beginning to dry it out in a matter of a few seconds it was coming off like slime and then evaporating into nothing and revealing human legs. She never exited the water, she made it a habit to not be one of the humans as she knew that she was high ranking and more powerful. Coaxing Dean out of the water she was going to get what she wanted out of him. Henna didn't want to share the hunter, they had to make sure that Alex worked for the demons ritual before they could kill Dean, before they could feast on his love that had grown oh so sweetly, the sins he had made by praying on innocent women and leaving them behind.

Henna wanted her fun with Dean, she wanted him inside her as she had never felt the love of a man before she dragged him under and devoured him. As Dean climbed out and on top of her she met his lips slowly and lightly allowed him to lead her back as she hummed. Not heeding that anyone was watching, the white-blue haired mermaid, Percy, stared. Her purple orbs darkening and rolling as funnels began to start in them as if they were tornadoes. Silently moving to another part of the water, she exited the spring and let her tail disappear. She was one of the younger ones to join but she had been with them long enough to know very well that Henna had to share the hunter. Just because Henna was second in command didn't mean anything, if Lucy knew than it'd be her against Henna's word.

Getting the hang of walking through the trees she slipped through them like a forest nymph, beautiful and elegant. If it were a better day she might have giggled and sang as she did so but she was going to get back at Henna. The sound of cars passing by up ahead made her slow down and then step out. Finding a teenage female driving, music blasted, she smiled and stepped out in front, watching the car screech to a halt with the girls face in fear. Walking over to the driver's side that had the window rolled down, she leaned in and lightly traced the young girls face. "You are going to take me where I need to go and lend me some of your clothing my dear Jaclyn," Percy said with a sigh, the smile widening more as the girl relaxed and nodded with a returned smile.

888

Alex screamed as he fucked her mouth, he had tied her up and unzipped his pants making sure that she got the experience of a lifetime as she not only pleasured him with her throat and screams, placed fear into her and pain, but also enjoying the man's pain inside as he no doubt was watching what the demon was doing with his body. From the looks of it the man that he was using was around 25, a ring on his finger so not too long married...she could feel sorry for him later she wanted his dick out of her mouth and his hands off of the back of her head and breasts.

Chris saw, heard and felt her gag as he made her deep throat him every time he thrust into her mouth and he groaned. It never felt so amazing to fuck Alex Tatiani this way, by making her shut up after all those years of her doing nothing but teasing, torturing and talking. Holding his meat suit's meat in her throat he laughed heartily before he heard something just at the door to the outside of the entire building. Removing him from her mouth he didn't bother zipping himself up as he headed for the very door and opened it to check it out. No one would have heard them and as he made sure there was no one both ways and about to close the door, a hand shot out to stop it from closing.

Bringing his attention to who it was, he found a pretty woman with white-blue hair and purple eyes. Mermaid. "What are you doing here without your tail?" Chris asked with a snide grin.

When she didn't respond but instead began to sing and then stroke his member he groaned, falling into the door and finding himself pressed against the side of the pool house outside with her going down on him oh so slowly. Her mouth opening as he sighed, knowing what was going to happen and as he was about to experience the best ecstasy trip ever that was when he screamed. His eyes widening and black stared down at her in anger and pain at sharp fangs sinking in and beginning to gnaw and swallow. As she was distracting him she knew she could hear Alex beginning to recite some form of words that she knew must have been what hunters called exorcisms.

Mermaids were very knowledgeable about many things but she didn't understand most of what she knew. Continuing she stared dead into his eyes and she knew that she couldn't make the demon love her but she could make the human inside that she knew had been very unfaithful to his wife and other women before her, love her. So as she worked on the human, she then heard a finalization from Alex before she released the man, his penis completely gone and the smoke out of his mouth entirely heading to who knows where. Not being too concerned with it she entered the pool house and found Alex, going over to her and resting her hands on the form of the brunette, her eyes burning as the scales slowly moved in towards her fingers and seeping into the skin before disappearing.

"Why are you helping me?" Alex asked as she observed, waiting for them to be finished and gone as it revealed her legs once more. Waiting for the bindings to be removed and yet once the scales were gone, Percy wasn't going for the ropes quite yet.

"I am not helping you Alex Tatiani as I would surely wish upon my own that you had taken the place in the ritual so then we might be safe. But knowing that I can't have what I want means that there is only one solution. And that is bringing you back to stop one of my own taking what is rightfully all of ours," Percy replied, her eyes hard on the female hunter.

"Are you talking about Dean?"

"Very much so," Percy answered, her hands finally going to the ropes and removing them, helping the hunter onto her feet and steadying her, as she hadn't had them for at least a day. Percy however couldn't help but catch a feel of her skin and muscles, nor could she help but glance from head to toe before they walked out to the car that was waiting for them with a lovestruck teenager in the drivers seat.

888

Dean yanked off his shirt, muscles moving under wet toned skin that was sprinkled lightly with freckles. Leaning back down he kissed the mermaid slowly, smoothing back her hair, kisses moving down and down. Lifting himself up into a one arm push up he found his mouth over her breast, suckling gingerly while his other hand started to undo his soaking wet jeans. Groaning he pushed up for air, licking at the pebbled peak working his jeans down his legs while giving everything he could to give Henna as much attention as possible.

He loved her, he needed to be with her and the need grew more urgent the more they touched. The jeans were a struggle, like a second skin but eventually Dean won and was free of them the boxers taken with them. Finding the mermaid's lips he met them passionately, resting his hips on hers lightly so that he could begin to get himself wet off of her to prepare to enter her. The immense love he felt for her was the only thing on his mind and he needed to give her all of it. Entering at last he groaned in pleasure, hips rocking back and forth, in and out. Henna felt amazing to be inside of and Dean couldn't stop not with the melodic sounds she was making.

Henna moaned melodically. This was what it was like being with a man, feeling them fill her up inside where she normally never worried about being filled. Feeling all the love being placed into every action he placed on her and she inhaled it like the fresh crisp air after the snow melts and spring has come. Her body let him take control as she just soaked it all in, she wasn't going to work back as she showed him with her eyes and the song she sang how much she loved him in his eyes. Though really she didn't...she just loved being loved.

"I love you Dean. So very much. With all my heart," she breathed as she caressed his cheek and met his lips, staring into his green orbs with hers as she slowly let her tongue dip into his mouth like a pixie testing a leaf, trying again she rolled it inside before closing her mouth and separating with a high pitched sigh that she knew made Dean's heart flutter.

Dean felt light headed with the love he had for Henna, which had never happened when it came to him and a woman before. Not even Alex who he had loved more than most women he had come across in his travels could make his heart feel like a bird caged in his chest, a bird on ecstasy. Moaning against her cool wet skin Dean thrust up to the hilt and back, his own body temperature climbing the more he allowed himself to fall into the rhythm of sex. Breathing against her neck one of his hands massaged one her of perfect breasts, fingering the nipple just so.

888

Alex hadn't been overjoyed when they had actually run into the other demons along the way, but she had exorcised them just the same and even taken the woman's clothes that was named Nikki. Why? Because the woman was dead, no longer alive inside the suit that the demon was wearing around on a parade. It was a tight fit but it worked and she wasn't about to walk around buck-naked. Arriving in the area of the spring where they would soon have to walk, she didn't like watching as Percy worked her magic on a female. She thought that mermaids were all about men but apparently when they needed it, it worked on women too.

Hearing the car speed off to forget about them, Alex headed into the trees with Percy, feeling uncomfortable and yet still like she was forgetting something. She didn't know what but she knew that it was something important yet again. Pushing it to the back burner she figured it mustn't have been too important as it didn't pertain to what she was doing and if it seemed important it was probably just her mind thinking it was when it wasn't. Venturing onward that was when she wanted to not continue, the sounds of sex filling the air, the sounds of making love and she furrowed her brows. Who the hell could be out here having sex when they were so close to mermaids wanting to steal one away and suck out their whatever it was.

Although the sound of a very audible and familiar groan coming to attention made Alex's heart plummet and she ran through the last few trees to see Dean and Henna on the ground having sex. "Dean..." she breathed. Glaring at the green haired bitch he was fucking, she clenched her fists and moved her left arm up and out to the side, making Dean fly like a rag doll into the water as she moved towards the mermaid with legs. "You fucking whore!"

Percy watched with a smug grin as she watched perched on a rock on the other side of the spring, her tail back as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted the best seat in the house. Henna screeched at Alex and stood. "He doesn't love you Alex, he's betrayed your love. He loves me now. He's mine...just how did you happen to get your legs back?"

Taking hold of her hair she reared her fist back, "He's not yours. I worked hard to keep this relationship that he and I have. It may not be labeled and it definitely may not be real love to others as they are so keen on trying to convince us, but I love Dean and even though I caught him fucking you, at least I know where you'll be at the end of this fight. Dead."

Henna screeched again and grabbed Alex, turning them into the water and pushing her down to the floor of the water. She was not about to let some human ruin her chances are gaining one who deserved to die, one who deserved the kind of love that only she could give him before taking it in. She was definitely not going to let some human, half demon hunter ruin her plan at saving her own tail from being taken for a stupid demon ritual. Forcing Alex into the sand on the bottom, it lifted in a plume, hard to see and she struggled, kicking and her hand going to the mermaids as she was being choked so then she would have to swallow water. The other hand still held in Henna's green hair and she finally had to open her mouth and scream in a flurry of bubbles.

Dean breeched the surface of the water and gasped for air, choking and splashing. His hazel-green eyes searched frantically for Henna but he could not see her, when he dove into the water he could only reach so far before needing breath. He could not see through the murk and he started to panic his heart pumping adrenaline through his body at warp speed. Head whipping around his sights landed on the white-blue haired mermaid who was ogling him something fierce.

Percy smiled at him and began to hum. Knowing perfectly well what was going on in the water and she lay down on the rock her back arched while her tail swished back and forth. Alex however didn't like Henna one bit and she finally focused on the hand she had in the hair, fire starting and burning the locks. When she was released, she swam up for air and gasped as she splashed her arms, looking around for the bitch but not finding her. Whether to be scared or not she stared down at the water before finding Dean and she swam next to him, taking his hand into hers.

"Dean, come on let's get out of here. We'll kill that bitch when Von and Sam get here," she tugged, finding resistance and she was pulled into him and she stared at him confused and not in the mood. "Dean stop fucking around!" Her hand hurt and she winced, needing it out of his. "Stop it Dean, you are under her fucking whatever it is. She doesn't love you! Remember me? Alex? Alex Tatiani? I don't need to go through this again except this time you fucking love another woman!"

Feeling Dean grab her shoulders and push her back under the water and hold her down she flailed her arms and hated that she was trying to be drowned constantly. Bringing her hands down she focused on where Dean's groin was and punched. He'd thank her later. Once she was able to come back up for air another pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her under. Knowing who it was, it didn't take a genius before other mermaids showed up and pulled the two apart and brought them to the surface. Lucy popped up in between them and hissed, sending silence around them.

"What is going on here?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't think I was going to let you trade me did you? That I wasn't going to get out? You don't have to worry about the demons blondie, I took care of them but this bitch here was fucking _fucking_ my boyfriend!"

Percy decided it was best to intervene before Henna could say anything. "She was indeed doing this. I can testify as I have seen with my own eyes and if you dare search her upon the shore, dry and with legs, search in between her thighs and you will find a piece of him. If I care to bring it forth, I believe it is true that not one gets the man, but all."

Lucy flicked her eyes from Alex to Percy before landing on Dean and she saw just how infatuated he was with wanting to get to Henna and protect her, to continue making love to her. She narrowed her eyes at the green haired mermaid in disgust. "As lasting punishment, you will be tied to the chains in the small alcove...and die half in and half out of the water as the sun dries you crisp. Second in command should know better and I am disappointed to find such disloyalty and selfishness to your own," she spoke, her form turning to Alex, "Alex Tatiani, I apologize for though I do not care that I tried to kill you, but that you had to see what all of us have seen before we've become what we are not ashamed of what we are. Take him back to where you stay and the effects should wear off if you treat him with attention. Take it however you like. You must get his mind and heart off of mermaids or try to until she is dead. After that he will be free."

Before Alex could really even say anything to that, one of the mermaids placed Dean into unconsciousness, floating him into her arms and helping her put him back onto the earth's floor. Grabbing up his clothes she tossed them onto him and began to drag him to the road. If only she had Dean's car...wherever that was, she was betting the demons house. In the meantime, she'd have to do a quick jiffy job on someone's and high tail it back to the motel and lock the doors. There was no way she was letting Dean out, not until she found a way to get him from wanting to get to the damn mermaid or until she saw a change in the fact that the bitch was dead.

_All the fun shit happens to hunters...ugh..._


	209. Chapter 209

**Warning:**** Mention and acts of rape are included in this chapter as well as the following chapter, if you are uncomfortable with this please do not read, if you read it is at your own risk. FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence. With a smidgen of bondage…enjoy.**

Dean woke up scrunching his face in confusion and when he went to move onto his side he found he couldn't and that's when he opened his eyes fully in panic. Tied down to a strange bed in a strange room he found a strange woman watching him. Swallowing he watched her half expecting to have her jump on him and rape him or something to that affect. Testing his restraints once more he already knew that his love wasn't anywhere near and he felt the tug on his heart to be near her.

"What do you want?" he demanded with caution, struggling to sit up and giving up when he couldn't. Dean never took his orbs off the brunette masking his worry with a glare. "Let me go."

Rolling her eyes at Dean she placed her head in her hands and groaned, sliding her face up she still hadn't seen a solution. How was she going to get him to not think about the mermaid? And now he was telling her to let him go and fuck she just stared at him like she was tired. "No. I'm Alex Tatiani...don't know how many fucking times I've had to tell you that in a fraction of a week, but that's my name, don't wear it out. I can't let you go Dean and I need to show you somehow what that bitch blinded you from. Though being me it's going to be fucking hard. So just sit tight while I think of something. M'kay?"

Standing up from her spot she sighed. Her eyes moving from one spot on the motel wall above the bed to the next before landing on Dean as she tried to calculate what couldn't be calculated and then she figured why not just begin what she could at least attempt at. See what happened. Lifting her shirt up and off she let it drop to the floor and she stood and stared at him, observing to see if he had any reaction whatsoever to her body, to her wearing a black lace bra which he knew oh so fucking well since he's removed it so many times. Biting her bottom lip in thought she tapped her foot and ran her hands through her hair.

_I fucking can't do this. I feel like I'm taking advantage of him. Which is a new thing considering it's Dean and taking advantage of him would mean something along the lines of him really taking advantage of me...so that doesn't work._

Straddling his lap in the end she looked down at him. "Nothing? Not a single thing? No hint of attraction? No hint of memory of me and this fucking bra that I'm wearing? Come the fuck on Dean!"

Oh God he _was_ going to be raped. He wasn't interested in the whacked out chick on top of him. "Get off me," he tried to buck her off with no success. "I don't know what you're talking about but you're two fries short of a happy meal lady." Dean was frustrated every time he pulled one way with the ropes his other arm would be yanked back; this Alex chick tied the rope around the bed so he couldn't reach either of his hands to untie it. Winding up for another buck his abs crunched and he stopped when the brunette wiggled on him, finding it uncomfortable yet not. "Stop that," he grunted angrily.

Part of his body was saying yes but the rest of him was disgusted and wanted her as far away as possible. The more she did it the more annoyed he became and the more he struggled on the bed until it came to the point where he really didn't want to do this but if it meant getting back to his green haired love then he would do anything.

"Help! He-"

A hand towel was stuffed forcefully into his mouth and held there until he stopped bouncing up and down on the bed trying to jerk his head out of her grasp but she held firm. A bandanna was tied around the towel and the back of his head to keep him quiet and Dean glared ferociously at Alex, if he could he would have punched her out.

Alex placed her hands on either side of his head as she glared at him in equal portions. Her breathing was heavy as she had been feeling like she was riding a mechanical bull and when she wiggled it was only to stay on. So now she was horny from that just ever so slightly as her heat had maneuvered onto his in some kind of magic trick, she had no idea how it happened. "Dean I swear if you don't stop bucking, I'm going to fucking hurt you," she said.

When he did it one more time she actually closed her eyes and moaned as he did it in the right spot through her jeans and the sheet she had covered him in. She hadn't clothed him because she wasn't about to wrestle his height and weight. Her chest arched inwards and hands fisted into the pillow she opened her eyes and moaned his name long with a purr to it. No matter her threat she had placed about hurting him she actually just stared into his green orbs at the close distance she had found herself and searched them. Before she heard her cell phone ring she jumped and wished she hadn't but reached over to grab her cell phone off the nightstand and answering.

"Hello?"

888

Trent was pouting in the backseat, Von had slapped him for being whiny, hard enough to leave a red welt on his skin. He was curled up behind Sam and kept his mouth shut for the duration of the trip, he had to pee and he was hungry and Von was a raging psycho driver. He knew Sam was just as freaked by Von's driving the only difference was he kept his mouth shut about it, especially after Von cuffed Trent in the head. She was pissed and determined and when she got like that the thickness of her skull doubled and she wouldn't listen to anyone no matter how reasonable the request was.

Hours passed and then it was time to fill up the tank, Von reluctantly pulling over to give her baby the fuel she needed to keep going. Trent flew out of the car like a scalded cat and raced around back of the gas station to the washroom to relieve him. When it was locked he whimpered and jogged to the nearest bush already pulling down his fly and whipping out his dick to take care of business. His only witness a shady looking bird that was bobbing its head up and down at him. "What? You've never seen a guy taking a leak before?" Trent glared up at the bird and zipped up turning around to grab some food, he was hungry enough to eat a whole cow and his stomach was beginning to sound it.

888

"Hey Alex...um...I'm assuming from the casual pick up that everything is okay?" Sam asked confused as Von filled the tank and he watched Trent sprint around the building and inside.

_Alex laughed a bit but then looked at Dean as he was trying to make the cogs work in his head on what was going on, on the other line._ He began to scream through the gag and though it was muffled it was evident and he began to thrash and buck again which made her have to lie her chest flat on Dean's to keep her on him as her hand reached down in between their bodies and found what she was looking for, cupping it, holding it and adding just the right amount of pressure that made it likable but telling him that it could be painful if he kept moving. Beginning to massage his package through the sheet as if she were soothing a baby when he had stopped she began to speak.

"Everything isn't okay Sam. I got my legs back yes and Dean back yes, as well as the mermaids torturing and killing one of their own in a painful death for what they did...I'll fill you in later on that if I decide it is necessary. Basically short version, Dean is now in fucking love with that very mermaid and I have him tied to a bed. He won't lose that love until she dies so I'm trying to figure out how to fucking lessen it because I love him. And how are you?"

_Sam's eyes had widened at the response and when Trent and Von had finally entered the car, he turned so both could see him._ "Fine. We have a guest on our trip with us, a friend of Von's. You'll get to meet him very shortly. What motel are you staying at?" Hearing her reply he nodded and said goodbye, hanging up and then meeting Trent and Von's eyes. "Apparently Alex is normal again, Dean is saved but Dean has an issue and is tied to a bed. We are still needed." Giving Von the motel name and room number they continued onward.

_I don't know if I've ever seen Dean so in love as Alex is making it sound before...I think I might be scared if I walk through that motel room door._

888

**White Sulphur Springs, Montana**_  
_**Motel 25 Room 20**

The trio arrived at long last and all were stripping out of the extra layers of clothes that they no longer required due to the heat. Von was down to her jeans, boots and a tank top having stripped off her shirts in front of the men to change into the thin top. Trent was down to jeans, sneakers and a grey shirt, he would have gone in full birthday suit but that would have lacked propriety. At least he had his shades, he couldn't complain, no one would listen or Von would smack him again for being a pussy.

He had to admit he didn't entirely hate Von hitting him but he knew she wasn't impressed with how wussy he had been during the car ride. Trent had never been that bad before, in fact a previous incident with Von driving like a maniac Trent announced how much it had turned him on. It was how much he cared for Von and had missed her that made him change his tune in that regard. With all that had been happening it would kill him to lose her, so many people and things were after her and he had to protect her.

"This is the place?"

Von nodded when Sam confirmed and she knocked on the door. Deciding she'd rather not wait in the head she turned her wrist and the door unlocked, a new trick she decided to try out in that instant and lo and behold it worked. Trent was stunned by the subtle display of her power not in the years he had known her was she able to influence with such intricate control. Her powers usually came out abrupt and violent like the tantrum of a child with no skill or finesse to speak of.

_Now she's picking locks with her mind_.

Trent followed after, trailing behind Sam thinking it was best to know that Sam would want to follow Von as she led the way. His nose twitched in delight at the new smells of sex, a woman and a man, both unique and deliciously lickable. He closed the door behind him and locked it before Von thought of taking control of it, the room was lit and the curtain was drawn and the AC rattled in the window as it blew in cool air. It was a major relief from the sweltering heat outside; it was no surprise that when they arrived hardly anyone dared to be outside in this weather.

Von steeled herself against the emotions in the room, like stepping into an aromatic fog. There was Alex's lust and Dean's reluctance to accept he might have been enjoying what Alex was doing to him. Also Alex wasn't very happy with them walking in on her and Dean but Von would defend that she knocked and gave enough warning. Dean started screaming again when he saw the others and Von could taste his fear on her tongue and for a moment she felt like a predator eyeing prey before she came back to herself. She felt a similar reaction from Sam though his felt more curious then volatile and she thought Trent registered a similar reaction on her psychic scale as well but it disappeared too soon to tell.

"Smitten by a mermaid," Von asked yet didn't. She liked to think she now knew enough about mermaids to write her own book but she had never dealt with them before. Other water creatures and beings yes but so far no mermaids had come across in her travels. Street wisdom was a far cry different than book smarts.

The red head carefully approached the bed, sensing everything with an acute clarity around her, Dean, Alex, Trent and Sam. Sam was getting closer but Trent placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, Dean wasn't in his right headspace and was giving off a different vibe than what he normally would when he was afraid. She could tell when he looked at her that there was no recognition in his hazel-green orbs, which made her sad. Now that she was closer she could feel Alex's underlying frustration and heart ache.

Von knew Alex wanted to do something, anything, to distract Dean from the fake love he was feeling, instead of waiting around for the mermaid to die. Who knew how long it would really take for the mermaid to die by whatever method her sisters had in mind? "What would you like to do?" Von asked Alex quietly as she observed Dean observing her.

She couldn't laugh but she had the feeling that Dean thought that they were all going to torture and rape him. Did Dean really not recognize his own brother; was the mermaid's spell that strong? It was fascinating but this wasn't a science experiment, Von wanted to help Alex any way she could. And besides if anyone was going to torture and rape Dean it wasn't going to be Sam, though he might eat what was left.

_No Sam don't eat your brother, bad puppy, bad_.

Alex stared at Von and then flicked her eyes over to Trent. Apparently that was their guest that they had brought with them. For a guest she actually found him reasonable sexy before she replaced her eyes on Von. "I don't know. I just want him to show some sign of recognition or even something that make him remember how much he enjoyed sex or being with me. But he's freaking out because he thinks I am going to rape him and he just wants to get back to the fucking mermaid!" Alex shouted as she was sitting up and her head went into her hands as she made a sound of frustration and one that said her heart was on the very last threads of sanity.

_I feel so small and minuscule once more and I thought I left that feeling behind after we got out of the angel mess. But it just keeps coming back._

Sam allowed Trent to hold him back. Dean was giving off some very tasty emotions and he held it off. It was his brother and then seeing Alex almost break down made him soften and the animal subsided. He didn't want to imagine what Alex was going through. First she had been through Dean not even remembering her or what they had with the angels and now this time Dean loved another and it was a mermaid that was also making him forget her. His heart went out to her and he met Von's green orbs. What were they going to do? They had to help Alex at least get Dean into getting his mind off of the mermaid just a little bit or more than that if they could. Though he couldn't see what he could do to help.

"Dean, it's me your brother Sam. You need to snap out of this okay? You're hurting Alex, she's the one you love and that loves you not that mermaid," he voiced.

_Might as well try what I can._

Von took a minute of silence to think, other than being in love with the mermaid Von couldn't detect any other malign signs. He wouldn't die if he couldn't get to her and nothing would fall off, so they could keep him here as long as it took for the symptoms to wear off. Dean turned away from Alex, past Von and to Sam showing some recognition now that he was looking directly at him but it wasn't enough to shake him of the want to be back at the spring with the mermaid. The hunter pulled on the ropes and made a growling noise in the back of his throat, he wanted out of the ropes and now.

"He's a fighter isn't he?" Trent remarked from the sidelines.

Dean, Sam's brother was the most normal out of all of them from what Trent could pick up, still, he had an aura of preternatural about him that closely resembled Von's. He found it interesting and couldn't keep his eyes from the man on the bed; Dean didn't appear to notice he was too busy wriggling around on the bed underneath the hot brunette. The half demon, and Trent could tell by the scent a mile off that she had demon blood in her which unfortunately turned him off a bit.

Von placed her hand on Dean's forehead and he calmed, huffing through his nose until his breathing evened out. The lights dimmed as well and a soft feminine whispering went through the room like a gentle evening breeze. The witch's eyes shimmered violet with silver flecks, she couldn't remove the poison in Dean's body but she could at least help Alex in keeping his mind from the mermaid. This would keep him docile and complacent, more willing to be accepting of what Alex was trying to accomplish that he respond to her advances in a more positive light.

"I'm sorry Dean." Von rubbed her thumb over his brow soothingly and he responded with a soft moan, his hazel-green orbs peeking out from behind thick curly lashes to gaze at the red head sleepily. Von took Alex's hand and pressed it to Dean's cheek so then the hunter's eyes were on the brunette. "Keep touching him to keep his attention," Von instructed, leaving her hand on Dean's forehead to keep him subdued.

Trent stepped forward as did Sam when Trent remembered his place and stopped Sam once again from going any further, a witch's influence was greater on a werewolf like Sam than on Trent. Suspecting a whimper building up in the large brunette's throat Trent patted his upper back to comfort him but his hazel orbs were just as glued to Von and the scene before him as Sam's were. Trent was curious, enthralled and perhaps just the right amount of scared to keep his wits about him and to keep Sam away. Magic was happening and it was a thing one had to be respectful towards and Trent had no greater respect than he did for Von and what she did. She could easily heal something as break it, a force of nature trapped inside a beautiful frame and Trent was oh so curious as to what would happen next.

Alex listened to Von and her other hand went to his chest and traced it slowly, her frustrations still riding her but she needed Dean back. Bringing her hand from his cheek away as her other hand stayed on his chest, she removed the gag and placed it to the side. Leaning in she stared into his eyes and finally met her lips to his. She needed this to work, even if it was a simple kiss that got him to remember just sparks of her then she'd do it now that he was compliant. Feeling Trent and Sam's eyes on the three of them made goose bumps ride along her skin and she knew that they were evident.

Pulling back she stared into his orbs. "Dean?" she asked and she blinked a bit at a weird feeling she was getting in the room. It was the magic yes but something else and she turned her head to look at Trent and she imagined what she looked like, some kind of dark pixie perched on a fallen angel and she stared confused at him.

_You don't feel human. Does this mean that my abilities are growing? I can now sense when something is off? This is too fucked up. But he's alluring in a weird way._

She gasped when she felt him move his lower half and she brought her attention to Dean and where she was straddling. Biting her bottom lip she looked at Von. "So I just keep touching him? That's all? I mean-ohhhh fuck!" she moaned, closing her eyes and nearly collapsing on Dean when he moved yet again.

Sam swallowed. Hearing the sounds that Alex was making was making him horny and the reaction he could see from her. Was it the fact that he had shared her blood and kissing her to do it? Her power? Did he have some slight attraction to her only because of the blood and her power? He licked his lips at the thought as well as the magic in the air coming from Von and he brought his attention to Trent who was patting his back for comfort, his eyes amber and he grinned wide as he growled in his chest happily. Sam wanted Von and he knew that sex was going to happen or at least the feeling of sex was in the air and it was heightening to his being.

An amassment of emotions and impulses entered Von and she nearly lost her sense of reason from the onslaught. Lust and lust and aching hunger Von could not stop her body from acting justly to the present environment, her body tightening all over and her panties soaking through with heat. She struggled to be the only one that remained focused, Alex was sensitive to where she was perched and Sam was taking it all in though on a more primal level than Von. Von could only imagine how Trent was reacting to all of this but she had to remain focused on keeping herself centered.

Clenching her jaw to soldier on trying to ignore the sensation of all of them breathing against her skin, which reacted with goose bumps. Skin against skin, sweaty friction, salt and teeth and nails. Dean moaned softly like he was in a dream ironically the only innocent among a den full of heated beasts that were all trying to keep themselves together. Von breathed out slowly but the exhale wavered unsteadily, "Trent get Sam out of here," she ordered and the loose objects in the room rattled with the husky whispered sound of her voice.

Trent had since stopped patting Sam's back not realizing that he had started rubbing it instead, which was awkward for a straight man to do to another despite Trent's willingness to be experimentive. Sam hadn't stopped him because apparently neither one minded the contact but Trent had to do as Von wished, for everyone's safety. He was aware of the changes of his own body it was simple fact that his eyes had changed from gentle hazel to striking green giving off the slightest reflection in the near darkness. His lips were parted and his tongue traced over one of his canines both of which resembled fangs more than human teeth and he was glad for the darkness as he turned his back to the other three and gripped Sam's shoulder.

"We have to get out of here," he told him and there was an edge of worry lining his voice to let Sam know that staying was not a good idea. Trent knew that Sam would not leave so willingly, hell Trent didn't want to leave but if he was going to tell Von what he was this was not the way he wanted to do it. "Now," Trent insisted gently his leopard green orbs staring into Sam's wolfish amber ones. If they stayed the situation would get messy quickly both in bad and possibly good ways but ways that Trent did not want to explore as much as every part of him ached to do so.

Sam huffed out and he growled, turning with Trent they exited the motel room finding it slamming and locking behind them. Alex needed Dean to stop moving his lower half in small spurts of spontaneity and she pressed her chest to his as she turned her head to face Von. The lust was in the air and her eyes were black and blue, it was definitely a primal lust inside the room and she grabbed Von's hand, her grip tight as she moaned. "Von..." Alex swallowed, trying to regain some composure. "Fuck."

_I need things off, I need it all off. I need Dean inside me and hands all over me. What is going on?_

This isn't supposed to be happening! How come everything Von touched turned to shit, either that or horny as all fuck? And when was Alex so sensitive, Von was supposed to be the sensitive one, or maybe when she was touching Dean it was traveling up through Alex, Von didn't know but this was already going too far. Too primal and too intoxicating, Von felt like she had when her tattoo had begun to change, that burning animal desire twisting up her spine and spreading throughout her limbs like vines. It made her body crave touch, even the lightest trace of skin on skin would set fire to her and excite her in more ways than the simple act of sex could.

This was wrong and stepping over many lines and boundaries yet Von was stripped of the ability to care or stop. Sam and Trent were out of the room which helped lessen the strain put on Von's body but she felt that darkness, that hunger perhaps Astarte or perhaps not scratching under the surface. It wanted things such basic simple things. "What...Alex?"

Von tightened her grip on Alex's hand as well very aware of the arousing pulsing beat that made itself known between her legs. She wasn't a slutty loose girl and she never had been and she wasn't about to become one and a part of her assured her that what she was feeling wasn't the case, being empathic this was normal, being what she was this was normal. Did she not decide to embrace what she was and not run from it? This wasn't what she had in mind, she had wanted to help, not in any way take advantage and Alex's reaction was startling and unexpected.

Von still had her hand rested on Dean's forehead and Alex held her hand firmly, making a circuit between the three of them and while Dean was mostly out of it thanks to Von he still felt some pleasure from Alex being on top of him. He still wanted to be with his mermaid love but he didn't want these women to stop touching him either he liked it and wanted more. Dean's hands flexed and relaxed, muscles coiling and doing the same as he stretched lazily, another sleepy but skin tingling moan breathing past his pouty lips.

"Fuck me," she said as Dean mouthed it at the same time.

There was darkness in her words and she pulled Von in towards the bed. Using her to stand up she remained with her back touching Dean as she sat down and one hand worked on removing her jeans she was wearing, needing them off and pushing them down, kicking them down and off her feet, peeling off her socks. She stood, turning slightly she removed the sheet off of Dean and wasn't sure what she was doing as she removed her panties as well. Not caring, needing the heat, more heat and friction. Alex climbed on top, directed Dean to her entrance, it was going to be tight but she was somewhat wet, just not enough as she pushed down with a painful cry, her hand squeezing Von's and she inhaled with happy moan.

_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with us? Why does it seem like there is always sex involved?_

Von was pressed against the side of the bed, her hand hurt and she was sweating like a freak. Her mind and body were humming with a primal energy that carried like a song throughout the room, the anti-thesis to the mermaids' siren song though melodic it was deep, ancient, earthy and sensual not light, watery and seductive. She couldn't even think a clear rational thought in her head, she wanted her clothes off but she couldn't let go of Dean otherwise the mermaid song would wash over him again and he would start thrashing instead of enjoying. Her legs and feet had kicked off her boots and socks and she wanted to start on her jeans but Alex had her hand in a death grip.

Von lifted her head towards the door at the sound of Sam whimpering and she felt the air change in the room when he pressed his body against the door. She had sent him out for his own good as well as hers, once calm and in control she had become a sweaty horny mess because her empathic ability was absorbing Alex and Sam's lust and now Dean's as well like a fucking sponge. Skin on skin contact only enhanced the process and Von came near to pushing Alex off and fucking Dean though that would be as close to raping him as Alex was doing now.

Dean tried to pull himself up but gave up, instead he thrust from his tied down position unable to meet Alex's pace from the condition he was in but oblivious to caring. Alex was good and tight and getting wetter the more she came down on him, Von watched his hips move and licked her lips if she had her faculties about her she would have been disgusted at her depravity but not today, not when she was watching her friend fuck the man that was more like a brother to her than a buddy.

Panting, up and down, Alex whined at him hitting her spot and the heat that was taking over their bodies. She removed her hand from Von's and slid it to Von's shoulder. Staring down at Dean, she clenched around him and released, her body falling somewhat down but she knew that she had to stay touching Von as well, so her hand went to her hip beneath her shirt as her mouth hovered over Dean's. Breath mingling and moans as well. Hearing something at the door she was too distracted as she worked her body over Dean and fucked him.

She didn't care if it was considered raping him, he was enjoying it and fuck it only seemed like rape because he didn't remember. She was going to make him remember. Bringing her lips to his she began to kiss him, aware that Von was beginning to remove said pants and Alex's hand couldn't help but help out with that. A pound on the door came and she groaned as Dean thrust upwards again.

888

Trent breathed out in a heavy sigh that mingled with a growl, he got Sam out like Von wanted but Trent wasn't stupid the big bad wolf could just blow the door in if he really wanted. Sam's frustration was making Trent's skin prickle and because animals fed off of each other's energy, especially Were's Trent's battle against his own frustrations was failing. He wanted to take all his clothes off and be next to Von and all that skin and it was fucking frustrating that he had to put forward so much restraint to try to be normal.

What was happening in there was making his skin ripple in delight. Rubbing at the shirt on his chest he groaned in annoyance and cast his brilliant green orbs to Sam, it was fucking hot outside, which only added to his mood. He wanted to snap at Sam and tell him to calm the fuck down but all he did was grumble incoherently as the hair went up on the back of his neck like a pissed off animal.

Sam heard the cry in pain and the moan that followed after. He even heard the words that transpired before those two sounds and he stalked up to the door and slammed the palms of his hands against the door, sliding them down with a whimper and a howl threatening to come out as his lower half pressed to the door. Pretty soon he was wondering if he'd start humping the fucking door if he didn't get inside. It smelled and sounded too good and damn it he wanted the feeling as well.

Trent pressed his back to the wall and slid down into a ball next to the door that Sam was pressed against, smelling and hearing everything just as well as the brunette could. He growled low in his chest and curled himself into a tighter ball to stop him from moving, his hand hands combing through his messy spikes and to his ears to block the sounds. In the ball all he could smell at first was his own sex but soon the smell of the others leaked through and mingled and the press of Von's energy absorbed into his skin.

It made him hornier than he had been in a long time and he had to lift his head up as he started to pant craning his head upwards when he heard Sam whine. Uncurling onto all fours he approached Sam, he had never formally had a chance to scent him and with no one around due to the overbearing heat now was a better time than most. Trent wedged his face between the door and Sam's thigh to get a sniff at his crotch any human sense of being proper flew out the window as his instincts took over.

Sam pounded on the door and he stared down at Trent as he was sniffing his crotch and was about to do something about it when he was distracted by the energy inside once more and he growled and he removed himself from the door. Foot raising about to break the door when it opened and he stalked inside, fuming, eyes landing on Alex fucking Dean and he hummed, coming up to Von and grabbing her neck, turning her head and crashing his lips to hers. He felt the power in the room grow at that moment and he pressed his body closer to hers.

Feeling a wandering hand, delicate and feminine, it remained on Von but then touched just slightly under his shirt and he jerked. The door shutting came to him but he didn't think any better and the sound of crawling came, tentative and cautious yet needy he knew whom it was without needing to look.

Trent crawled forward stopping midstride because he was conflicted; he wanted to join in be a part of this wonderful thing that was about to happen. On the same side he couldn't bring himself any closer, he didn't belong here, he didn't belong period. Slinking away to the corner he stayed there and watched until he understood that he couldn't stay at all otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself. Trent would kill himself if he ever hurt Von that is if Sam didn't choke the life out of him first, Sam wouldn't share the witch that Trent loved, she was the wolf's mate, not his.

Von was not surprised when Sam stalked up to her because she was the one that opened the door for him and allowed him back in. She could not take being without him anymore; she needed her wolf with her as he needed her. Her button and zipper were undone from her jeans and halfway down her ass, exposing a pair of black panties that did not match her dark purple bra under the tank top she was still wearing. The circuit was becoming more complex, Alex was touching Sam and Sam was touching Von and Von was touching Dean and Dean was in full contact with Alex.

A growl trickled out of Von's mouth, if any of them were to break the circuit it would be Von who had started it to begin with. All attentions and primal thoughts were geared towards Sam now, his presence was the only important one and she knew Sam could sense this from her and that he enjoyed it. Though why wouldn't he, to many it was a privilege to have the love and devotion of one so divine. The structure of the connection was threatened by Sam's presence and his influence on the witch who though still touching Dean had her other hand free to do what she wished.

Von moved her hand down the front of her pants, past her underwear and between her legs her ethereal orbs glowing amethyst and sparkling with silver flecks as they gazed deeply into Sam's enthralling amber orbs. Lifting her hand it now glistened with sweet and silky moisture and she offered it to Sam not caring if he ripped her away from the others to have his way with her. She wasn't thinking human, overtaken by everyone's powerful urges she could no longer tell the difference between hers and theirs and she could no longer fight it.


	210. Chapter 210

**Warning:**** Mentions and acts of rape are included in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with reading this please do not, if you do it is at your own risk. FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

An orgy. They had actually had an orgy. They had been at it for close to two hours and Alex was panting on top of Dean, head resting on his chest and the sweat on both of their bodies. Sam and Von lying on the other queen sized bed. Somehow it had happened and ended and her eyes landed where Trent had been in the corner and she felt horrible that he had to witness that. He was gone. Simply gone. She didn't blame him. Though how he left wasn't clear to her as she was so into the act of sex.

Sitting up Alex pulled herself off of Dean with a groan, rolling off and onto the floor softly she looked up at the three hunters and found them dead asleep. Hearing a noise in the bathroom, she noticed the door shut and she crawled towards it, still feeling some form of magic riding her or was that just her? Something had awakened inside and it was strange. Moving to the bathroom, she opened the door and crawled inside, closing the door behind her she leaned her back against it and her eyes traveled to the tub to find Trent in it, looking a little scraped up but the wounds were healing and in the water.

"So this is where you went in the mess of things?" she asked, her breathing heavy and she groaned at the heat still between her legs. Closing her thighs she pointed her toes and pressed her hands into the tile. Staring at him she realized he had missed out on the fun and she curled a finger beckoning him as she licked her bottom lip and sucked it in to bite.

_No. I can't. I just fucked Dean. But damn it, this guy...whatever his name is...and what is still riding through me..._

Trent stared across his folded arms at her, hazel eyes wide with shock and he shook his head adamantly. The crazy half demon was obviously still in heat, he could smell it off of her but he didn't want any part of it. "No thanks," he managed and wanted to scrunch his eyes closed and wish her away, instead he watched her a practice learned from caution and experience. Never let the suspicious and especially a suspicious stranger out of sight.

He cupped some of the freezing cold water he was sitting naked in and poured it over his arms and shoulders to keep the heat off his body. The water was colder than any human would have been able to tolerate for hours on end but for Trent it suited his needs. He would have made it out the bathroom window since the front door was magically sealed but the damn window was too small. It didn't stop him from trying and he got cut up and bruised for his efforts, all of which would quickly heal.

"If you have to pee or something I promise I won't look," he added and went back to being curled up hazel eyes sad and holding a wariness in them regarding Alex.

Exhaling she shook her head coyly. "No. I don't have to and you know what I want," Alex said, her hand trailing down her stomach and in between her legs to work her slightly and she moaned, knowing that Trent was still watching her and would continue because he didn't know her. It was a cautious look he was giving her. "Please..."

_I don't even know his name! He doesn't know me and he probably knows what I am. A half demon but fuck, I need to fuck._

She pouted at him and brought back her hand and dragged it up in between her bra clad breasts and teasing the fabric. "You know what I need and I know you want and need it too."

Trent swallowed when she moaned. "You're crazy." He shook his head and moved the colder water around his crotch to zap any ideas from his brain. He did not need this, why was this happening to him, he was a relatively decent guy and as horny and lewd as he was sometimes he didn't believe in taking advantage of anyone in that way.

_So why is Karma after my fucking dick and me? I only wanted to make sure Von was safe I didn't sign up for crazy creature sex parties..._

"Isn't that guy out there your boyfriend?" he asked watching her breasts swell and fall with her breathing and as she played her hand across them and the bra. He wrinkled his nose, she was beautiful and alluring but he couldn't, he couldn't for so many reasons.

"We haven't labeled anything," Alex found herself saying and she looked down at her breasts that Trent was staring at and she arched her back against the door. Beginning to turn her body and crawling towards the bath she stopped at it and leaned her left shoulder on the tiled wall with her head. "My name's Alex. What's yours?"

Her eyes drifted down his body, and to where she could very clearly see his dick in the water, well part of it as his hands were down there covering it and she inhaled audibly at the sight. She wanted to see more and she wanted to feel it. Attention back on his face she loved his lips and she held back another moan as her hand traced her the top and inner part of her thigh, so close.

"Trent," he replied and had to turn away from the sight of her, what he wished he could turn off was his nose, he could smell her and other guy Dean where he had marked her.

He moved away from her in the tub drawing his legs up more so she wasn't staring at him suddenly being bashful of a part of him he was actually rather boastful about. Trent lifted his head to the door, wondering how quickly he could move to it and out, probably quicker than the half-demon he wagered. He was sure the others were sleeping, and still naked so if he was naked too it wouldn't be a big deal.

_I'm just going to keep telling myself that,_ he thought as his eyes stayed on the door but he kept Alex in his peripheral. Maybe he could tell her he had some kind of terrible disease, like an STD.

"Listen I have this thing, an' I wouldn't want you to get it or anythin'-" he cautiously started to make small movements to exit the tub. If he could get to Von she would protect him from the sex-crazed brunette that's what he hoped.

"Lie," Alex said, moving with Trent and blocking with her arms. "Trent. It's not good to lie. And I know where you want to go and I want to fuck you. Please, the rest are asleep, no one has to know and I won't be able to take care of this by myself. I need you. I want you."

Moving up to him she placed her knee on the edge of the tub and put her hands on his chest, smooth, warm and yet cold from the water. She begged with her eyes, needy and pleading. Alex enjoyed that he was cautious of her and it was like playing a game, it excited her and it hadn't excited her for a very long time. But Trent also frustrated her. Was something wrong with her? Did he not like how she looked? And the rejected hit her hard and yet she wasn't going to let it get in the way. He was interested, that she could tell from him looking at her and pushed him lightly, leading him into the tile of the wall on the other side of the tub and she entered the water only to shiver from how chilling it was. Lifting one foot out she pressed her body to his and bent her leg on one side of his hip placing her heat at his hand that was cupping his package.

"Cold bath, must mean that you really are horny," she breathed, her body shaking a bit from the cold traveling up her leg. "Please Trent. Please."

Trent swallowed as his heart sped up but he still shook his head stubbornly, "Trust me when I say I'd love to, but I can't."

He was glaring at her now, the gentle warmth in his eyes gone. She was really pushing all kinds of buttons on him but that's what demons did, didn't they, whether they were halfsies or not? Alex didn't have a clue how hard it was for Trent to hold back, to not lash out in any way whether driven by defense or his need to mate, it was a strain on his entire body and it was making him tense.

"I"m a red blooded male, what's not to get horny about when I get subjected to live porn?"

He pushed her off his hand and away enough for him to step out of the tub grabbing a towel to dry off his lower half. When he tested the door he found it locked and when he unlocked it it was still locked, she really didn't have any idea what she was trying to play with and if he was that kind of guy, he would have fucked her. Pinned her to the floor on her front and fucked her hard from behind, clamping his hand over her mouth to keep her from making any noise until she bled out over the tile. Trent licked and sucked on the corner of his upper lip, but he wasn't that kind of guy, he didn't like hurting girls he only wanted to be gentle with them, love them.

"I'm not just playing hard to get sweet heart, I'm serious." He kept his eyes lowered to his hand on the doorknob as he listened to her stepping out of the tub. Trent knew he was irritating her and hopefully that would mean she would leave him alone, or something else would happen.

"And I'm serious," Alex said her face darkening somewhat, she was in no way happy, she was very annoyed with Trent. "I'm dead fucking serious. That door isn't going to open until I say so."

She forced him to the door, pressing his front to it and holding him tight. Alex liked playing games but when it didn't go the way she wanted then she wouldn't play nice. It was obvious that he wanted to and yet he was holding back which made no sense, unless he was...a Were. Tilting her head to the side she stared at him.

"No fucking way," she turned him around and pressed herself to him, her hands on either side of him on the door and she stared dead into his eyes. "That makes me want you all the more. If you want to hurt me, hurt me Trent but I need and want to fuck you. I'm done begging, if I have to force you I will."

_No, then I'll be worse than anything I've ever hunted. This magic needs to stop, this adaptation needs to stop but it feels so good. So familiar, like a lost puppy that has finally come back._

"I don't _want_ to hurt you," Trent clarified terrified that she would think such a terrible thing of him. He tried to push her off gently but she was sticking to him like velcro, she obviously made a clever guess as to what he was now and he guessed if Von had her werewolf to fuck then Alex wanted a Were of her own too. "So first you tie that poor bastard whose under a mermaid spell to the bed and get Von to help you rape him and now you're hungry for seconds?" he snorted and tried to ignore the hunger building in his body at a willing female offering herself up to him. He wasn't amused or impressed, how did Von meet and befriend this chick? "You've got issues."

He grinned wryly and jerked with a grunt when she found his package and started playing with it. Tilting his head upwards his eyes rolled to the ceiling only convincing himself that he was trapped, though he was anything but.

"I'm not going to let either one of us make this mistake."

He swallowed down hard to stop the growl from climbing up his throat but his eyes were already starting to burn. He did not like being cornered or trapped especially when his humor had run out from being poked and prodded, he was already stressed from hearing and smelling all the sex in the other room. Pushing her away more roughly he turned and yanked on the doorknob, letting his strength get the better of it he broke the knob clean from the door. He wanted out of this tiny room.

Alex grinned and pushed herself away from the sink where she had been pushed into and she moved towards him, her hands trailed over his hips and down to his package again, this time one hand playing with his balls and the other on his shaft, moving up and down. "What mistake? And I already know I have issues but then again who in this motel room doesn't? Mm...silky smooth and very big," she hummed, her tongue snaking out and licking up his spine. "Push me all you want but I'll keep coming back and you still won't get out. Just give in Trent. I'm all wet and I need to be plugged." Brushing her thumb over his head softly she went down with a little twist of her wrist and back up the same way.

"Stop," he breathed in shakily digging his nails into the wood of the door and making it splinter.

The muscles in his shoulders tightened and bunched with a growl forcing it's way out of his chest and when his eyes snapped open they were stunning green. He had been stupid in breaking off the door handle, the hole in the wooden plank let in the smell of sex from the other room, allowing him to smell Von and the men. Trent groaned and pressed his chest to the door, nails scraping and pupils dilating from overstimulation. It felt so good but he wasn't happy, far from happy, and a depressed frustrated animal cry came out of him even while his body shuddered with need. He was ashamed when he started to throb in her hand wanting more than what her hand had to offer.

Trent took her hand and removed it, should he cry out for help or keep this between them. He stubbornly tried the door but because of Alex he couldn't even break a chunk off, Trent could flip half-ton trucks and now he couldn't even open a damn door. If he were in a better mood he would have made a comment about it bruising his ego but he just wanted out and started to slam his hands against the door.

Eyes widening she tried to put up a sound barrier when he had made a sound and the moment he finished she released him, looking out the knob hole and finding the others still asleep she sighed in relief and smiled. When he turned to face her a small sense of fear entered her but the rest that was 98% was majorly turned on. Alex stared at him up and down. "Aw, little Were is throwing a tantrum," she grinned, coming up to him quickly and pressing her lips to his, his dick in between them on her stomach and she made a gasp of surprise at the sensation.

Trent snarled, lips pulling back to reveal fangs and his leopard green eyes burned daggers into her. He had caught a whiff of fear coming from her and he thought he could use that to his advantage when it dissipated and lust took it's place. Demons were twisted creatures, sick and lowly and Trent wanted to give Alex a chance because she was a friend of Von's but this changed everything and Trent had no room in his heart for this woman as a friend or otherwise. She could do whatever she wanted but he wasn't going to fuck her no matter how badly he wanted it or thought he needed it.

"Get away from me," he growled the warning down at her his fangs adding a venomous hiss to his words.

_STOP!_

Alex stepped back, eyes searching the room and then landing on Trent. Tears threatened her eyes and she shook her head. Looking down at herself she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around at least her lower part, holding it just by her breasts as it dipped to show her back before her ass. "I'm sorry. Oh god..." Alex stumbled back from him as she met his green orbs and fangs and she was actually scared.

_It's like the bar with Dean all over again, even though the world was altered I swear it is like that. It's like that night in general. But there was no magic then. This doesn't make sense._

The switch turned again and she released the towel and this time walked confidently towards Trent and ignored him anyways, he was obviously confused but also angry at her and she loved that. Her abilities dropping him to the ground of the bathroom and she began to lower her frame over him in a push up, feeling him go to push her, she fell on him and her legs went on either side instinctively placing her right where she wanted to be. "If you don't comply I'll just have to do it myself like I did with Dean. And I know you are fighter, you must be, yet you refuse to actually do anything to hurt me besides pushing. We aren't on a playground for kiddies Trent. Now...fuck me. I'm a willing participant."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Trent could put up with a lot but he wasn't going to let Alex rape him, he would do everything to stop it. Grabbing her by the hips he tossed her off and when she went to hop back on him he swung his leg out and kicked her in the stomach hard enough to make her want to throw up but not to lethally crush any internal organs. Rolling onto all fours Trent snarled at her and as she was recovering from the stomach kick he lunged forward.

Swinging down his fist connected with her temple knocking her to the tiled floor, once again he had held back, not sure why wasn't going to kill her. It would have been easy to several times already, he could have turned her insides to slop and her bones to slivers in one or two hits. If he went full force with the punch it would have fractured her skull and likely caused death. Breathing heavily Trent backed up against the door and stared down at her waiting to see her chest rise and fall and when it did he was both relieved and not.

Banging his hands against the door he was worried when the others were not woken by the sound and that was when he started to yell pulling on the door but it was wedged tight. Tugging on it with all his might he roared with the strain kicking and thrashing damaging the door he wasn't going to give up until he had the thing in pieces.

Alex winced and she cried out in pain as she moved onto her side, the pain was helping as she couldn't believe she had snapped again. Forcing herself onto her hands and knees she tried not to throw up as she stood and supported herself against the sink. Thinking hard she released the sound and the door and watched him exit the bathroom. She needed to leave, she had to leave, there was no if and or buts about it. Managing to get through the door she hurried as much as she could to get her things and slip on her panties, other clothing items could wait. Leaving her cell phone, deciding it best to just not have it or any way of tracking her she moved towards the door wanting to wretch at the things she was going to do to Trent.

She cried all the way out as she practically thought about raping him. It wasn't the magic, she realized that now. It was simply her. Just her. "Ruby!" she yelled as she limped down the motel sidewalk, not wanting to look back as she figured that Trent was trying to wake everyone up and go after her or something. "Ruby! Help! I need your help please! Please! I don't know what to do!" she bawled, her breathing hitching and she winced at the pain in her face and her stomach.

When she looked up from the ground she found the demon she was looking for and she was no longer outside of the motel room but instead in an apartment who knows where and she collapsed to the carpet, curling in on herself. Alex hated herself right now. She not only raped Dean, but she almost raped Trent who was Von's friend, and she liked it too. There was no way she was going back to them, no way she was ever going back to them because she knew what they'd do, they hurt her severely, especially Dean...no, Dean wouldn't he'd probably slap her or punch her and then look at her like she was trash.

Her voice hiccupping as she cried she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "What's wrong with me? I'm a monster."

"Don't be naive Alex, you are who you are, Von fixed you up, other pieces are just taking longer to join the whole."

Ruby sauntered over to the fallen hunter and kneeled down next to her, tilting her head to the side in thought. Ruby had no sympathy for Alex, in fact she was somewhat dissapointed that the half-demon hunter didn't strap them all down and make the others watch while she raped and tore them to shreds one by one. Maybe in time but right now Ruby was the friend that Alex needed, the one she could sympathize with and lend a shoulder to. Whatever the case it worked in Ruby's favour, Alex was now in her hands to bend and mold to her purpose.

She shook with hatred of herself. Ruby was saying that it was who she was, it was true but it frightened her. Gone for so long and she never realized that bringing herself as a whole would do this to her and the relationships she had with people. Turning onto her back she wasn't sure if she cared that she was just sobbing on the carpet in front of Ruby wearing only a black bra and a pair of black panties. "I need you to help me, I can't go back to them, I'll just keep doing it and who knows what the fuck else. You are the only friend I have right now...fuck...rape. I've done some pretty nasty fucking shit but never subjected myself to actual rape. I've changed...but maybe that wasn't good enough. Maybe I need to just give up on my illusions and...Leon was right...they were all right..."

888

Sam awoke with a start when someone nearly pushed him off the bed and his eyes were blurry as he saw a tall hovering figure above him, acting panicky and angry and he could tell the smell coming off was more like a cat than anything, which was strange. And he could barely see a figure that was smaller and was moving around the room before a door shut to signal they had exited. Groaning he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes finding it was Trent that had woke him up. "Wha-whu-What is Trent?" he growled, not overly happy he was awoken, sitting up but he was willing to be considerate as he stared at the male.

Von was awake too and looking at him with confusion. Listening to him talk about what had happened and then Sam glanced over at Dean who actually appeared as if he recognized him more and was wondering why he was tied to a bed and buck-naked. He too had heard the news and though Sam could still detect some love towards the mermaid he was more Dean than he had been hours ago.

_Thank god._

"Wait...what?" he asked coming back to the situation at hand.

Von woke with alarm, Sam had been lovingly spooning her when he was jerked away and she experienced the feeling of falling when really she wasn't. Backing up against Sam for comfort she listened to Trent, he spoke no word of a lie, Alex had tried to rape him after locking him in the bathroom. He was butt fucking naked then again they all were so that didn't matter, Von didn't even blush, Sam and his newfound behaviour regarding nudity must have been rubbing off on her. Still she clutched a thin sheet to her chest as she gazed confused at Trent was it a trick of the light or were his eyes giving off a luminous reflection?

Alex's radical behavior was difficult to swallow but given what she had done to Dean and through Von to them all the red head could see it happening. Trent was angry but he was also scared and the animal side of him wanted to curl up with his best friend and her mate to feel safe but that would give him away and it might make Sam angry. Von didn't know what to say, what could she say, 'sorry someone I've known since I was a kid and thought I could trust tried to rape you not five feet from us'?

Trent didn't care right now that he was buck naked in front of them, he didn't care that his nail and teeth might have been a little longer or that his eyes had refused to change back to their natural hazel. That is until Dean brought it up, "Hey, why are his eyes shining like a cat's," he squinted and sure enough when Trent moved there was the slightest refraction of light bouncing off them. Naturally his instinct was to go for the knife or gun he kept stashed under his pillow, however. "And oh yeah why the fuck am I naked and tied to a fucking bed and why the fuck is everyone else naked? Sam cover your ass with a blanket for Christ's sake I haven't had to see that pasty white thing since I changed your diapers."

Dean struggled to sit upright wincing when his arms were pulled off in awkward angles, giving up for the umpteenth time though this time he would remember he looked down at himself. His body was sort of half-assed covered by a blanket which did too good a job outlining everything and he could feel the residue of sex on his body and in the air, sweat and cum and other juices that had since had time to dry. When had he had sex and why didn't he fully remember it, which led him back to why the rest of them were naked?

"What happened?" Dean demanded angrily, he didn't know the dude that was standing so his infuriated hazel-green orbs landed on Sam and Von. His stomach began to twist and clench painfully, heart rate thundering in his chest in fear of several scenarios that began to snake their way into his thoughts.

All three turned to him and watched picking up on the trickling fear that was running through the hunter, a fear of the unknown and the things that resided in it. The fear was nearly palatable when Von was the first to move towards Dean, taking one of the thin sheets with her to cover her front and part of her backside, knowing other eyes were on her aside from Dean's.

"You were smitten by a mermaid, I was trying to keep you calm and distracted but Alex thought the best way to distract you was to have sex with you. That's when things got out of hand, I wasn't able to block her emotions and I was affected and that in turn affected Sam." She kneeled down and the dim light showed that her eyes were still violet and Dean couldn't stop staring at her because of them. "It wasn't an orgy per say if that's what you're worried about, you and Alex were on this bed and me and Sam were on the other...Trent locked himself in the bathroom...and you know the rest," she finished with an apology in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Dean."

Dean swallowed convulsively, "You gonna untie me now?"

"No," she gauged Dean's reaction, "you still have the mermaid's poison, or whatever it is, in your system, if I untie you you'll try to go back to her and save her from her fate." Trent was watching Von like a daydream; the sheet draping over her just right, she was so pale like moonlight but perfect and the freckles that dusted her body added an earthiness to her. He couldn't even see the scars he was too focused on her beauty.

Sam stared at Dean as he covered himself, glancing at Trent when he saw him ogling her he gave him a warning as he came up beside Von, his arm wrapping around her back informing the other Were, cat...yeah cat...that Von was his mate and he was Alpha. He knew somewhere inside of him that he should have killed Trent just for ogling the way he was, but that wasn't in his natural nature. Attention back on Dean he couldn't believe that Alex would do that. It was Alex for fuck's sake.

"So what now? Do we go after her? I mean we can't just stay here. She left for a reason, maybe she was scared and ashamed of what she did and was about to do. I mean...We should untie Dean at some point as the mermaid might not be dead for a while yet but Von you managed to keep him somewhat subdued, what if you watch him constantly or do you have something to keep that at bay that he can take?" Sam asked, frantically looking for a solution.

He knew that if he wanted to he could have gone after Alex and stopped her, brought her back as her scent was in this room but also not too far outside but that was where the trail ended which didn't make sense too much. Who would have grabbed her out of thin air? Not the angels. Demons? And then it clicked as a high possibility. Ruby.

Trent snorted, he played the wuss and he was a nice guy but Sam didn't intimidate him. He wasn't going to make a play for Von's heart, he wouldn't do that but Sam would just have to forgive him for sneaking a look at his mate. Cats didn't follow the same rules as dogs; cats did what they wanted to whenever they wanted to. Walking back into the bathroom he retrieved his boxers and pulled them on and returned to the living room to sit on Von and Sam's bed. Yearning to stretch out and smother his face in the musky scents of Sam and Von he perked his head up when Von turned her head back to catch a glimpse of him before returning to Dean.

"We won't be going after her," Von decided, her heart ached at the choice of not searching out her friend to help her but Von didn't think she could, not this time and not after what she did to Dean and Trent. She was partially to blame for Dean, Von knew that and she was ridden with guilt from it, if it hadn't been for her Alex wouldn't have had a shot in fucking him. "The way she is she's too dangerous to be around, If she goes after any of you the way she did Trent then I won't have a choice but to kill her." Von stood rubbing Sam's arm and stepping over to the ropes tying Dean down she started to undo his left hand. "Knowing her she'll kill me too before her last breath leaves her body." Lowering Dean's hand to his chest she walked around to untie the other hand. "There's nothing to give him, I'll have to stay with him until the poison is out of his system."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Dean shifted precariously under the sheet, grabbing it with his hand to keep it over his dick. Once his other hand was free he sat up grumbling obscenities and pulling more of the blankets around his body to cover himself.

"Sorry," Von frowned and was surprised when she was knocked backward by the elder Winchester as he made a run for the door.

In a flash he was dog piled by the other three, Von, Sam and Trent were in a tangle of limbs on top of the hunter and Von couldn't figure out who was touching what but there were lots of hands and other parts touching and tangled in the sheets. Trent started to laugh heartily, suddenly finding some sense of his old self and not really caring what he was pressed against on whom. This was fun until he gasped in surprised pain at an elbow poking at his crotch as someone in the pile decided they needed to move.

Sam groaned as he tried to move, he realized it might not have been the best idea to go tackling his brother half naked and forgetting the blanket. Of course thankfully Von was on top of Dean still wearing some of the sheet but Trent was on top of her and then Sam was on top of Trent so it wasn't the best thing ever. However, he questioned how his arm got sucked in between the other two's bodies, but shrugged it off as he then went to search for boxers. Coming back with them on he helped the two drag Dean back to the bed and Sam held him there without breaking a sweat from the attempts at struggling.

"So much for being more you than you were before. This is going to be a pain in my ass," Sam growled. "What do we do now? Tie him up? Tape his mouth shut and pop him in the trunk or backseat where no one can see him and head back to Bobby's? Someone has to drive your car back Von and someone has to watch Dean while I drive the Impala."

Von quickly searched through Dean's duffle and found a pair of boxers for him and with Sam's help with keeping his legs still she pulled them up to his hips over the sheet the hunter still had the sense to keep over his groin. Might as well give him some of his dignity instead of being hauled around naked by his own brother. With a sigh she secured the sheet around her lithe body and turned to Trent, "I know this is a lot to ask with all that's happened but could you follow us back to Bobby's in my car?"

Trent nodded, "Of course, anything." He went back to the bathroom to find the rest of his clothes wasting no time in getting ready. He remembered when Von and him worked as a cohesive unit able to read each other so well they hardly had to say anything at all, they simply knew.

"Trent will take my car, I'll keep Dean in the backseat with me in the Impala."

Von gathered up her clothes and started to get dressed, opting to go commando and tossing her soiled panties in the trash. Pulling her tank top over her bra clad breasts she quickly whipped on her jeans and laced up her boots. Getting Dean dressed was another issue and reluctantly Von had to settle him down. With a gentle touch to his cheek her energy spread through his limbs and he slumped against the wall, staring into her amethyst orbs like a sleepy child.

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am."

There was sadness in her eyes and she kept one hand on Dean while Same dressed him in jeans and a shirt, they left his shoes off hoping that bare feet would make it harder for him to run on rough terrain in case he got loose again. They packed up what gear was strewn around the room and exited into the white hotness of the day. Letting Sam take Dean to the Impala knowing he would be okay for a couple minutes Von pulled Trent aside and handed him the keys.

"What are you?" she asked and Trent was choked up and scared by the kindness in her voice, she had changed and stayed the same all at once. He looked away but she insisted by taking his arm and giving it a squeeze, Trent blinked and leaned forward, whispering the answer in her ear.

"I was afraid you would have killed me."

"I might have, but things are different now." She walked away and stopped midstride when she noticed several people gathering around from different points. Trent growled at the stink coming from the people and bared his teeth when several sets of eyes flashed black. "Start the cars." They broke off and Von bolted to the Impala raising her hand towards the closest ones and sending them flying off like specks of dust. Like a hydra several more took their places and Von had to stab one in the face when it grabbed her and tried to pull her from the car door she had opened.


	211. Chapter 211

Ruby let her sob it all out for a while longer, resting her hand on Alex's shoulder in a show of comfort, "It doesn't have to be all bad, help me find Lilith, you're stronger than the others now don't tell me you don't want to tap into that potential."

Blinking Alex inhaled and sucked in the tears she wanted to keep pushing out and she stared in Ruby's orbs. She was stronger, Ruby was right. Sitting up she wiped her face and she turned her body to look at the other brunette while on her knees. "Even though it scares me and I haven't dealt with this, haven't even been to this level of power before, it feels amazing. I don't even know how to tap into it. I'm trying but it's so tied to my emotions that I let it fly or when something happens it triggers it. I want to control it. I don't want to feel like this ever again, I don't want to feel like shit and horrible, I just want to drown so then it makes things easier."

_I'm in a dark and small space. Maybe it's time to stop running._

"I can teach you what you need to know," Ruby offered her hand and helped the hunter to her feet, "if I can teach Sam then you'll be a snap." Leaving Alex to stand there she moved through the apartment, surprisingly lavish given her usual tastes and sorted out some clean clothes for Alex to put on. The demon walked past Alex and brought the items to the bathroom. "Go ahead and wash yourself up, you look like you could use it."

Stepping into the bathroom with the clothes, she had completely forgotten to tell Ruby that she had a duffel but maybe it was smart to not use those clothes anymore. Would it be that easy just to track her if they decided to or if they ran across her and her scent led them to her? Yes. Removing her bra and panties she stared at herself in the mirror. She was expecting the reflection to grin back and instead she found herself grinning while the image showed blank. It confused Alex but she removed it off her face and turned to the shower, turning it on and going underneath the spray.

_Sam is going to have to contact Ruby sooner or later and he's going to need more blood...why am I worrying about this? What will he have to say about it? Will I even see him? Feeding will have to take a rain check for a long time._

Closing her eyes she inhaled, exhaling she wondered if it would even be so bad to do this. Opening her eyes she felt them swim blue and black, the water growing hotter against her skin with her turning the knob and it was getting too hot to the point of scalding her skin. Agonized screams left her mouth as her hands pressed into the tile as it cracked. The water immediately stopped and she brought her hands away, staring at the design of destroyed bathroom tile. That felt good. Really good. Going to the door to the shower she reached out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her she stepped out of the shower and looked back at her reflection.

The glass slowly cracked as well like a spider web being constructed and she got dressed as she watched. This should have freaked her out, but she was riding on empty feeling. Shoving down the emotions she knew were threatening to come back. Exiting the bathroom she found Ruby sitting on the couch her head turned and staring past her into the bathroom. Blinking, Alex met her orbs. "I didn't agree with the decorating. What do we do first?"

_Eager, just like Sam._

Ruby nodded, "Are you up for some target practice? You may have the juice but you have to learn how to wield it, we'll work on your control first then we'll get to the good stuff."

Ruby was going to have to train Alex without really training her. Only Sam could know how to kill demons with his psychic abilities because he had to kill Lilith. Alex was powerful enough and Von could also whip up enough mojo to get the job done but it was more about technique coupled with power then brute force.

"How's Sam been keeping up, has he been practicing?" the demon inquired. Sam's blood intake was an important topic, if he wasn't 'working out' then the whole plan would go to shit and Ruby would personally kill Von for being a pain in her ass.

"He's been drinking if that's what you mean. As for practice do you honestly think we can have the time to get away and do that? He hasn't been exercising in that format. And target practice?" Alex asked, her interest generally peaked. "What kind of target practice?"

"Don't get too excited, we're starting small," Ruby reminded and motioned to a table behind her with a nod of her head. "Since this isn't my apartment you can break whatever you want, but I want you to practice breaking things in a controlled pattern, not letting those emotions of yours get the better of you, while they made add to the power they make you blind."

Alex brought her attention to the table Ruby mentioned at and focused on it, her hand about to raise but stopped when the table itself started to disintegrate, imagining termites eating away at it before the thing groaned and burst into flames, she put it out with a blink and stared at it as she exhaled a small laugh and smile lit her face. "What else can I destroy?" she asked.

_Like a kid in a candy shop._

She hadn't seen demons do this before, normal demons could do the basics like burn things down, snap bones, kill, possess and toss with a flick of the wrist and hold someone down. Alex could do so much more. It didn't make sense though for a half-demon wasn't she supposed to be able to just do what other demons could do? Or was it something greater and more complex?

"Ruby...how much do you know about half-demons? I mean my parents are half-demons and I am but there aren't any other ones," she questioned, walking over to the television and watching it melt as she placed her hand on it, sparks emerging but she quieted them down and before she allowed it to crack and peel back like a flower.

"Demons aren't exactly interested in having kids, you know as well as I do they'd rather kill a kid than raise one," Ruby shrugged and casually watched Alex walking about the room destroying objects in creative ways.

Not a lot was known about half-demons though everyone had their theories, including Ruby, when you put two breeds together you usually weed out the weaknesses and keep the strengths. In Ruby's opinion Alex had to rip out her weaknesses and remember her strengths, already she had spent too much time among caring and sincere people and for that there was a lot of damage control to be done. The plan was to get Alex back on her 'A' game using whatever drastic measures possible.

"Whatever there is to know about them they're doing a great job of keeping it secret but I'll see what I can do to dig up some info."

"Yes I am very aware of what demons would do to kids," Alex said, remembering when her parents actually broke, they couldn't stand living a normal human life and care for her any longer and so after her 8th birthday they just decided that it was better than ever to start to make it known to her that they would rather kill her and hurt her than raise her.

At that memory her hand struck out, her face darkening and her eyes burning black and blue as the stove caught fire and began to burn the cabinets. Even though she knew they should be leaving the room because of it she welcomed the fire like a nice warm blanket. Comforting. Her attention landing on anything and everything, making it burn, crumble and twist before Ruby grabbed her arm and forced her to run out of the building. Outside the apartment complex she focused on the doors locking, not caring if anyone got out, feeling that all their pain they would feel would help her cope, then others would know what she'd been through since everything started and continued.

The flames consumed the building and Alex just stared. Barely hearing the screams coming from the place and in the distance she could hear the firetruck faintly. Call time would be about thirty seconds from that point and she turned to Ruby. "So much for starting out small. Now, let's find Lilith." Beginning to walk away, head toward one of the cars that she could only figure was Ruby's by the sheer taste in cars and Ruby didn't strike her as a crappy vehicle type.

888

Sam wasn't sure what was going on, once he had Dean in the back, he had made sure to get in the front, trying not to flinch when Von almost got pulled out, when she was inside and maybe a couple limbs hanging out with the door still open he gunned it in reverse and didn't care that he hit some of the demons before placing the Impala in Drive and the pedal on the floor. Knowing that Trent wasn't far behind, Sam wondered how the hell so many demons knew where they were. Were they here because of what happened with the mermaids? Were they here because of them?

He never knew with demons anymore. "There is no way we are stopping anywhere, if we do, it is going to be fast and precise with holy water and exorcisms ready to fly," he announced, he didn't need to repeat it as he knew Von was on the same page as him.

He gave an apology to Von in the rear view as he knew that she wasn't too happy with her near death of his driving and if Dean was actually thinking correctly he might have been mad at his driving. It was a reason as well as when he was driving that time when that semi hit them that he no longer drove the Impala. Well when Dean was alive, otherwise when he was in Hell he drove the Impala just fine...despite the alcohol and emotional attacks. Glancing into the backseat he found that Dean was looking like he was high, very high as Von was touching his cheek to soothe him. How she did that it both intrigued and scared him.

Von nodded at Sam in acceptance put into the same position she would have done the same thing trusting that Sam would have been able to hold on. They were safely inside the car now, as safely as they could be, with Trent trailing close behind the swarming legion of demons chasing after them. There were a lot of them, more than Von had ever seen in one place and more than they would be able to deal with all at once. They had no choice but to run and do it quickly even if that meant having to forfeit a Seal, that is if that's what the demons were there for.

Dean only had a vague idea of what was going on, he was too out of it to give it his full attention but he knew there were demons and that Von almost got pulled out of the car. That part scared him and he had tried to pull her in but his muscles wouldn't work properly like they had been overworked and he was exhausted. It was all okay now though and he didn't feel like going anywhere not with Von there with an arm wrapped around him and her hand on his cheek soothing away the tension in his body. He felt light and at ease but forgot nothing, he knew what Von was doing to him, he just didn't care because it felt great like a drug pumping through his veins that he couldn't live without.

The sensation was familiar and he had experienced nothing like it before he had died, it was Astarte's touch, the Goddess or demon or whatever she was supposed to be that both scared him down to his bones but that he was strangely drawn to like a moth to the flame. Dean stared straight ahead when he wasn't looking at Von, his orbs glassy and pupils somewhat dilated. Von brushed her fingers over Dean's cheek, tips tickled by the stubble on his face, she kind of liked the feeling maybe she would have to convince Sam to grow scruffy. When he tilted his head to look at her Von gazed down at him with sadness in her unnatural orbs.

She hated doing this to him, because of it he was feeling things he shouldn't have been, hearing him breathe out a mumbled whisper of Astarte's name in a melancholy mingling of fear and longing. Von didn't have the heart to correct him, explain that it was only Von and not who he thought but there were emotions there she didn't fully understand. Von also knew Sam had found something new to be afraid of her for. This new ability had shown up out of the blue but Von was not afraid and she had control, it came to her as naturally as breathing.

Her powers had resurfaced after she crashed from her booster jump from Nemain and the levels of energy for all appearances were stable. She began to wonder if this ability could be used on multiple people at once but soon shook the thought from her head. There was no intention of hurting Dean in any form; her only want was to keep him in a sedated state to prevent him from causing trouble or harm to himself. Especially now that demons were after them. Both cars had outrun the horde when the ground began to shake under the tires. The Impala and Nova rumbled down the road at breakneck speed and their respective shocks were paying for it.

If Dean were coherent he would have asked, "What now?" But Von said it for him and Dean kind of nodded with her. Checking behind her she saw several buildings up in flames behind them and her eyes widened. "Drive faster Sam, now!"

"I am driving as fast as I can Von! It's not like this car has jets on the back or even a racing engine!" Sam shouted at Von, he didn't mean to be mean but he was freaking out and the demons were pissing him off with surprising effort as they grouped to make the road shake and create nasty potholes. Currently he was trying to avoid them, it wasn't becoming as successful as he hoped on two.

Making sure Trent was still on his tail he wished that they could just get to Bobby's without any problems, just get to Bobby's and-nearly crashing into one of the car piles in the salvage yard he slammed his foot on the break and made sure that the Nova avoided him as well. Breathing heavy and scared to death he looked around to make sure they were all okay before his eyes landed in front through the windshield to find Castiel standing there staring at the two cars before staring straight at Sam. Growling Sam opened the door and climbed out of the Impala before going to the door to Von and helping her.

"What the hell Cas?" Sam asked.

"I saw that you were in trouble and I simply removed you before captured or injured," Castiel replied not sure how Sam didn't understand that immediately, his face growing into confusion when a male he had heard of came up beside and walked around to the others cautiously. "Where's Alex?"

Sam brought his attention to the angel and raised his brows. "How could you not know that? I thought you kept tabs on us. She's gone. Don't know where but she is. Long story don't feel like explaining."

"Gone? She's gone?" Castiel asked as if he was ready to lecture them about keeping together but he knew what the plan was, he wasn't there to lecture though he knew he should have but the plan was to distract as Von climbed out of the Impala and Dean was left inside. "I have no words to comment. I would like you to know that I apologize for anything that I have caused you as well as future events that may happen."

Hearing and watching him disappear, Sam went to continue helping Von with removing his brother from the backseat only to find him gone as well. "Fuck!" he slammed his hand against the car leaving a good dent and he knew that Dean would be pissed at him but that could happen later. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Von and Trent both jumped at Sam's outburst and Von wanted to start crying out for Dean like he was a child lost in a supermarket. Calling for him would be useless, he was gone, Castiel had taken him God knows where, if God even cared. "Nothing good," Von replied searching the sky, it was clear blue but the wind was freezing, a far cry from the heat of White Sulphur Springs, Montana.

Wrapping her arms around herself Von shivered and Trent instinctively went to her side to lend his body heat to her, Sam and him didn't feel the cold as bad as Von would. Alex was AWOL and the angels kidnapped Dean, but why would they take him for, because they needed him for something what other reason would they have to pull him out of Hell? It wasn't out of the goodness of their hearts because they had no hearts, it was so that he would do as they commanded and so far that hadn't been working out for them.

"Things are going to get much, much worse."

Von turned her head to Trent when he rested his hand on her shoulder. He had smelled burnt metal and charred paint and had some bad news for Von after he had investigated the source of the scent. The back end of her Nova was heat damaged, mottled paint like a blowtorch had been swept over it was spread over the trunk and the chrome was blistered and oxidized. Von had seen the fires and Trent driving right on their ass, they were nowhere near the fires, if the heat was that intense...

"Son of a bitch," Von cursed and placed her hand on the trunk pulling it away at the heat like it had been baking in the sun all day. If the back end of her car had been cooked she could only imagine what happened to the town.

888

Dean wasn't waking up, he had finally come to realize that he had been staring at a marble white and gold gilded ceiling for what could have been an hour or more. He had been blissfully gazing at the patterns and swirls carved and etched across the large space like a kid that stares at the white stucco of their bedroom ceiling to make out shapes and animals. Von's touch had now worn off and left a feeling of emptiness behind with a cold pit in the middle of Dean's stomach. Blinking and tilting his head this way and that he found himself alone, no Sam, no Von and no Alex.

When fluttering wings came to his ears Dean turned to his side and scanned the area, eyes landing on a pair of highly polished dress shoes and black suit pants. Following that upwards led to a black suit jacket, a bit of a gut and a the balding head of an angel that was the biggest most sadistic asshole he had ever met in his life. "Zachariah, you've got a lot of nerve-" Dean started pushing himself to his feet.

"I've got a lot of nerve? Let me remind you, you and your _companions_ are the ones who've turned their backs on saving the very world they live in, and for what, to hole up in a motel room and steam it up like a bunch of savages? It's disgraceful, letting a thing like a witch control all of you," he tutted smugly with a shake of his head eyeing Dean with no lack of cynicism.

"Fuck you," Dean snarled and stalked up to the angel not giving a flying rat's ass if Zachariah was going to smite him. "As far as I'm concerned the angels have done fucking dick all to stop anything, how many Seals are broken now huh?"

"There are fifteen Seals left..." Zachariah paused as if he was listening. "Sorry make that thirteen." The angel observed Dean's terror stricken face. "Now Dean buck up, there's no need to have a sour face, you'll have your moment to shine."

888

They had moved into Bobby's house after loading up their stuff. It might take the demons awhile to fully get to where Bobby lived unless they were really just there for the mermaids, but why set fire to the place? Why go after them? Sam checked all the sigils and traps before he headed upstairs and to the bathroom, he needed energy, he needed something to keep him stable and give him more ability. He hadn't been hungry since he had fed off of Von but now he was starved. Searching through the items under the sink he furrowed his brow, shuffling the stuff around before his hand landed in a thing of slobber and he pulled back.

"Sorcha..." he growled, looking at the door knowing that the dog was downstairs with Von and Trent.

Standing he moved down the hall and down the stairs, trying to hide that inside he was wanting to scream. Alex was gone and there was no way he could get what he needed and Sorcha had taken what Alex had given him and probably buried it somewhere out in the salvage yard and he didn't dare risking going out there right now necessarily. Maybe later, at night, to search the perimeter. As he came down the stairs he turned his head at the sound of Bobby's voice, apparently he had just gotten home and was surprised to find them there already.

Entering the study where they all were he leaned against the frame and watched. "Well demons and Castiel aren't a very subtle mix when it comes to making you pop up somewhere earlier than expected."

They had spent some time getting everyone up to date and things were looking grim on all sides. Von kept checking over at Sam picking up on a dark and edgy energy flowing from him at random intervals, like an animal pacing in it's cage. When he would look at her, obviously feeling her gaze she would look away and go back to what she was doing currently scouring through her blue leather book that Bobby had given her. It held within its pages some pretty heavy and dangerous ritual work and she was always careful to keep it out of reach and eyesight of all others.

Trent had offered to go out and get some supplies from Von's car, she couldn't bear to watch him wrench the trunk open, the heat had fused the locking mechanism together and there was no other method to open it. The plan was for Von to do a walk about across the Veil and see what was what finding where Lilith and Alex were would be bonuses if she was lucky, from past experience she wasn't counting on it.

Bobby could tell that Sam was antsy. He narrowed his eyes at the hunter but removed his sights before he took off his cap and rubbed his head, putting it back on he opened a drawer, removed a bottle and a glass before he poured into it. After he was filled in he had been getting phone calls from other hunters across the U.S. Demons were going bug eye crazy as Seals were being broken left and right. So far two of them had been and hearing the phone ring again and another phone ring from a different line he just knew that two more had broken. Standing, going to it with his glass he answered one and then the other getting the information before another call rang out.

Hanging up once those three were done he turned to the group. "Whatever is goin' on, Lilith is actin' fast. It's chaos out there," he said.

Sam huffed and closed his eyes, fingers pressing on the bridge of his nose. He wished he knew where Dean was and why Castiel had taken him. He knew that soon he'd have to go outside and call Ruby to come and get him. It did sound like Lilith was trying to get it over and done with and sending hunters into a squirming panic without any way to stop it. They had to finish it now and find Lilith before it got down to number one which he knew that Lilith would want to break herself as a final 'she did it'. Soon though. Soon. Once he could get away. He had to think of how to though.

Trent didn't like the way Sam was acting and there was no better way to describe it other than he smelled suspicious, his energy was all off and messed up. So he stared at the man, scrutinizing every detail and putting it to memory, his nose twitched and he sniffled turning his head and sneezing thanking Von when she handed him a tissue. He knew Von was on the same page, something was wrong with her overgrown puppy, Trent didn't know him very well but there were several instances where his face would tense up for a split second like he was constipated. Everyone had their suspicions of Sam, he was acting like he had a bug up his ass and couldn't sit still, ready to bounce any minute.

Finally Von had had enough and she looked up from her book staring intently at Sam, "What's wrong, and don't say nothing?" She watched for any signs to let her know what was eating at him, whatever it was she wanted to help, sort it out before she went into her ritual and into the nether.

"I'm just worried. I mean, those bastards have done so much to us and then they pull a stunt like this. Dean is god knows where and we are left with our thumbs up our asses. Not to mention we have no idea where Alex is and who knows what she's doing if she's doing anything at all," Sam replied.

_Half-truth._

He began to pace and he was ready to punch something because he was indeed freaking outside on where Dean was and why the angels decided now to take him. Seals were breaking left and right and they had to leave them in the dark, take Dean and what? Use him? Keep him at bay? It made no sense. Bobby could see that Sam was indeed struggling with that, Dean was his brother and it was hard on him. Nodding his head he stood. "Kay then, here's the plan. Sam ya go with Von and check out the Eastern area of the country, Trent and I will check out the Western. I'll make sure that a few of my buddies keepin' an update with call ya so then if there is an area ya are close by, to go look it over. If we are goin' to attack this thing and find Dean then we need to split up into groups."

The hunters all nodded and Sam immediately saw the opening. Maybe he wouldn't have to think of a reason to exit the house and get to Ruby anyways. It was that easy, go with Von to go with the Seals and while they were out...he was going to have to ditch her. He was deeply sorry about thinking and planning that but he had to. He had to find Ruby and Alex so then they could get to Lilith. That way it would end things, it would get the angels off their backs, it would get Dean back and Von would be free of the angels causing more pain to her heart than anything. Shorten the war by years and save millions of lives, heartaches and hunters sanity.

"Let's get packing," Sam voiced.


	212. Chapter 212

**Warning:**** FULL story Rated M for language, sex and violence.**

**February 2, 2009 12:00PM  
Liberty, Kentucky**

Time was drawing down to the wire, each time they came close to a Seal they barely got away with their lives, if it wasn't demons it was a monster or some catastrophe. Liberty, Kentucky was surprisingly sublime amidst the chaos, which only served to set the alarms off in Von's head. She had been on edge ever since Sam told her he was worried about Dean, of course why wouldn't he be Dean was his brother. The thing that bothered Von was that she knew Sam was keeping something from her, whatever was causing the underlying unease in him.

It was never mentioned again because Sam would only deny it and Von would press and they would argue, they didn't need that stacked on top of everything else. Von was only worried, she didn't want to fight but Sam would turn it into that steering her away from the answers she really wanted. They were going to get a motel room in Liberty because they were both tired, running, fighting and driving was finally taking it's toll, if Sorcha could drive Von would have let her.

The dog was the quiet and helpful observer, and she was careful to keep her eyes as often as she could spare them on Sam. She knew what Sam had in that silver flask so she had taken it and buried it in a very clever place the bonus was Sam was never given the chance to go and look for it either. Sorcha knew Sam had started drinking demon blood and she had a big problem with it because she had a big problem with demons, hearing about Alex someone she had once trusted was now included among them. Sorcha took no issue with Sam drinking Von's blood, her blood was special, better, it made the nasty black stink of the demon blood in Sam go away when he drank it. That had to count for something, why couldn't Sam see that, didn't he feel the difference?

A room with a single bed awaited them and Sorcha was glad for the couch while Von sat on the bed with a relieved sigh, rolling up her pant leg with a suppressed hiss. Her leg had been ripped open two towns back by getting caught in some razor wire on her descent into a murky cellar. Stitches decorated her calf in uneven patterns, like Frankenstein's art project and the bandage she unraveled had trails of crimson tinged plasma like a road map. Von had to continually push Sam off of her, he had been okay lacing up the first couple stitches but the smell of blood from the fresh wound was too strong a call for the werewolf and he had bent down to lick the wounds.

A part of Von liked it but she feared about the wound becoming infected, Dean wasn't around to magically heal it so old fashion stitches were going to have to keep it together and old-fashioned antibiotics would have to keep it clean. Shoving Sam away her eyes flashed violet to show she meant business and she had painstakingly sewn her own leg up with no lack of swears, growling and angry screams. The stitches were holding and Von went into her medicine bag to grab a fifth of whiskey, chugging down a couple mouthfuls to get rid of the shakes and to help her catch some sleep. Applying some of her homemade ointment to the wounds she wound a fresh bandage around her calf starting at the ankle and ending above her knee.

"Is the room set up?" she asked Sam meeting his gaze with eyes that were glazing over with pain before she bricked it up behind a mask. She could still walk, for the most part, she could still do the job but if she had to run she was fucked, Von loved Sam for not mentioning it even though they both knew it.

Sam nodded, watching her carefully as she began to get out of the car and try and walk. He was being protective because she was hurt. In fact when she got hurt he almost thought about not going with his plan to leave her to find Lilith. But her getting hurt also brought forth that she got hurt looking for the demons and trying to stop the seals the demons that worked for Lilith were breaking. So generally it made him want to kill Lilith even more. Making sure she got inside he headed into the bathroom and got a towel, he hadn't moved his clothes inside just yet as he had been setting things up, so it was still in the Impala.

"I'm going to get some ice for your pain and don't tell me no because I am. You need ice on it," Sam said.

_Even though there is a warm package of ice that you break to activate the cold in your duffel that I snuck in there without you knowing. It's time to get in contact with Ruby._

Leaving the motel room after kissing her on the forehead, he tossed the towel off to the side where no one would find it except maybe Sorcha. Hiding around the corner of the building he sighed. "Ruby. We have to do this now, I can't wait anymore. I'm ready and the seals are breaking. Please."

888

Alex was torturing a demon, trying to get answers as she knew Ruby had gone to do some errands, probably get Sam or something but right now her eyes were all for the filth underneath her. "Where is Lilith?" she yelled at them as she straddled them, pushing her hand into the stomach of them to try and get the organs she knew was there but they were being difficult.

"If I would have known it was you that was after me I might have made it easier. You don't scare me Tatiani. I know what you've become. Soft. More human and hunter than what you should be," the demon spat.

Another push and the demon wailed as fire burned it's way through this time. "Does someone who is known as soft, human and a hunter kill an entire building of people by burning them? Does someone like me, get fed up with humans that are yelling at me and break their pretty little necks after they choke on their own liquid soup of two eyeballs? I think not."

The demon showed some sign of fear in that moment but not too big. "Just because you are killing _some_ humans doesn't mean you are something to fear. Now what I'd expect is a massacre of maybe a thousand. I'm still not telling you where she is."

"Then you must know sweet Krixus," her use of his true name making him flinch, "where another is that happens to work very closely with Lilith. And I mean very."

Another loud scream as fire ate at him, her lips crashing to his and burning his insides before separating with a moan of satisfaction. "STOP! Please! I'll tell you!"

Removing her hand but keeping it close she traced her fingers lovingly down the meat suit the demon happened to choose, all the way to his lips and staring into his eyes with a tilt of her head. "Go on."

888

Ruby pushed off from the lamp post she had been leaning on, hips swaying just so as she approached Sam stopping short and scowling up at the hunter when the stench of non-demon blood wafted off of him. Folding her arms across her chest she worked her jaw in annoyance as her chocolate brown eyes burned into his. "You're not ready Sam and once again you've screwed things up to the point that you've made yourself useless. Von's blood again, really, you do know that it destroys the demon blood that makes you strong don't you?" She waited for an answer dying to hear the pathetic excuse that would come from his mouth and how he would try to justify it.

Sam growled and glanced down towards the direction of the motel room. "I know. I am very aware, but I _am_ ready. I assume Alex is with you so what would taking me to come with you two and feeding from her be to catch me up. Von's dog hid my stash of blood that Alex had given me. You try being a werewolf and being attracted to blood no matter what the kind."

_Calm down. Calm down._

"Just, can we go somewhere else? I want to help and the seals are breaking faster than ever, which means we need to find Lilith and stop her. I'll drink how much blood you say I need to if it'll make you happy but I've never felt stronger."

Ruby studied Sam derisively letting him stew for the right amount of time until she acted like she was giving in to his pleading and doing him a favor. Giving a nod, "Leaving wounded Little Red behind, it's almost sad that you've become so desperate." She took his arm and in a blink they were in an adjoining room of an old farmhouse where Alex was torturing a lower demon for information regarding Lilith. Ruby led Sam into the room, the heels of her boots clicking dramatically. "Alex has come a long way," Ruby smiled and left it at that, her skin was getting all goose pimply with joy.

Ruby was all business, schooling her face in front of the weeping demon that Alex was playing with, to be where she needed Sam to be it would take more than Alex and her blood combined. She was going to have to go out and get more demons both to feed Sam and for him to practice on in order for him to reach Lilith killing capacity.

Sam watched as Alex treated the demon like some loved puppy or lover and it made him sick. So after she raped Dean and tried for Trent she had really fallen down into a hole he never thought he'd see. It was similar to that of when she had given in but not entirely, it was like that barely was registered there. No this was different. Completely new. Alex stood up after patting the demon on the head and headed to them with a wide smile. "Krixus over there just spilled some beans, apparently Lilith has a food supplier. One that goes to hospitals and gets babies for delectable meals. All we have to do is find that bitch and get the answer on where queen bee is then we are good. What do you want to do with Krixus? Can I kill him?" she asked, a light in her eyes that lured Sam but scared him way more as he knew Alex half his life and this was unnatural behavior.

"Um...Alex..." Sam began.

Alex's attention landed on Sam and she walked up to him, around him and looking him over. She had been with Ruby a whole day after she had been with the gang and killed those people, she had kind of let herself fall back into what had been normal but she knew she wasn't fully there yet. Like a barrier was keeping her from reaching what she wanted to escape everything. The emotions were after all still riding her and itching to drag her under. So she distracted herself with new playthings. Sam looked good enough to do just that...play.

"Hey Sammy."

"No," Ruby replied bluntly, "he's now a walking talking power shake."

And she might as well have been talking to a brick wall as Alex was too visually occupied with Sam. Even she had to admit, Von's blood was making him look more edible than usual but she needed to get him back on the darker stuff he needed to be on their side not Von's or Dean's. The important thing was he had to think he was doing this for them and he did think that but when he got the blood in him he would be doing it for completely different reasons.

"Since we have no time." she strutted over and pulled out a smaller knife that wouldn't kill the demon, she stepped into the Devil's Trap but knew that either Sam or Alex would let her out. Taking the knife she held it to Krixus' throat, "Come here Sam we wouldn't want to waste a drop." She made sure he had heard and was on his way before she sliced into a vein in the meat suit's neck. Alex would have to cool her jets until Sam had his fill and then they could do whatever they wanted until they found Lilith.

Bending down he immediately went for the blood that was pouring out of the demon's neck, knowing that the demon wouldn't die but could feel the blood being drained from it and feel the feeding made him enjoy it on an animal level. His hands held the squirming demon in place where it was stationed and growled, his teeth beginning to gnaw like it was a bottle. Alex licked her lips and stared, stepping closer she knelt down off to the side, getting a good view of Sam feeding on the demon and she leaned in, her hand on the demon's thigh and going inwards and outwards.

Once he had all of the blood that was inside of the body he pulled back and locked orbs with Alex, his eyes amber but seeping back to blue-green as he licked his lips clean, rolling his tongue in his mouth to take in the taste. Watching Ruby take her special knife and sticking it into the body he went to the floor and scraped the trap to break it. There was energy in the air and also want, he stalked around Alex's knelt frame and brought a hand down, taking her chin with a finger and lifting her up slowly with her complying. It was like a doll before him, one that he knew tasted good, had great power and delicious blood flowing in her body and there had been an attraction there between them since the first exchange.

"Do you want a taste?" he asked, eyes flicking from hers to her lips and satisfied when she gasped and a nod came from her when his hands trailed down her curves and to her waist, pulling her in.

Meeting her lips he forced his tongue in her mouth. He knew this should be wrong, oh so wrong but he was riding on a high that he knew if they didn't soak up the energy around them it would be lost and that energy could be used to do such great things. Like kill Lilith for instance. To stop what that bitch was about to do and get the angels off their damn backs. Von would never know and it pained him that he was in a sense cheating on her with Alex...the moment he bit into her lip after sharing he lost all sense of thought that was who he was. It turned into a heated kiss as he swallowed her blood with the demons and she in turn got the same offering that was there.

Separating, Alex eagerly went back for more to be stopped by his hand on her face and brushing her hair from it. Shaking his head he glanced at Ruby, Alex followed suit and that was when she grinned, eyes flickering and going back. "I think he wants you to join us. I would like that very much as well. After all we've got to feed this big man's hunger," Alex said.

Being led over to a haystack in the farmhouse that had been made into a bed by the old owners with blankets on it that were worn and no use to keep and left there. Going down onto it with Sam, him crawling on top of her but then turning his body off as he stared at Ruby and waited.

Ruby's eyes flashed black and she shrugged out of her leather jacket with a smile, it had been too long since she had been with Sam and now she was able to corrupt Alex as well. A switch had certainly flipped inside the brunette and brought about amazing changes and with the two of them Sam would be skipping down the path of good intentions. Crawling onto the path with the other two she splayed her hand over Sam's chest smoothing it up to cup the back of his head and kiss him. Tilting her head she whispered, "I know you remember what it's like," she said, secretly telling of their many times together.

"Oh...I most definitely do," Sam growled, crashing his lips back to hers and one hand ran underneath her shirt while his other hand brought Alex's head closer, forcing it next to them to see what they were doing and pulling back he brought his lips to hers.

Alex groaned into the kiss, her hands trying to keep her up but all she wanted to do was have them roam. Not only on Sam's body but Ruby's as well. Opening her eyes while she was kissing the hunter she reached a hand out to Ruby and lightly brushed her thigh. Being forced away from Sam's mouth with a gasp as his hand tightened in her hair, she loved it rough and forceful, kind of like rape except she wanted it. Watching Sam bring her over him and closer to Ruby she arched her neck with a sadistic strained laugh.

"Kiss her," Sam ordered.

"Mm, Sam I never would have pegged you for the take control and dictator type." Alex half fell onto Sam her hand catching her balance and she grinned on where her hand had fallen upon. "Horny are we? You didn't ask very nice Sammy boy."

A growl trickled out of his lips and he jerked her head back to look at him as he too grinned. "Kiss her or I'll make you kiss her. How's that?"

She cupped her hand on his package and watched him tense and groan, before releasing her hair. Alex straddled one of his thighs leaving the other open for Ruby if she so chose to do the same. One hand remaining on Sam's hard on and the other going to Ruby's neck and bringing her mouth to hers. It was definitely different and new as the moment that happened she needed to be closer to the female but decided to stay where she was. So many desires just knowing what was going to transpire between them and a lot she wanted to act on. For instance, tie up Sam and make him watch as she played with the female demon. Second, toy with Sam with the other woman until he whimpered, snapped at them or even tore free from the bonds.

_We have some time to kill and Sammy needs all the energy he can get._

Ruby grabbed the back of Alex's head crashing her lips to hers in a fiery kiss. Their tongues wrestled and teeth nipped and teased sending seductive moans from Ruby's mouth. If the way to Sam's heart and brain was through his dick then this was the way to do it. Parting their lips and licking Alex's taste off of them her hands found Alex's shurt and lifted, ridding the half demon of the offensive item.

Running up her curves to her breasts she massaged and crushed the swell of them in her hands, only stopping to pull off her own top before she continued. Ruby kept her hands busy with Alex and Alex did likewise with Sam making the werewolf groan and growl. Werewolves. They were so easy to manipulate, a little blood a little sex and you could hold them in the palm of your hand as easy as clay. Work animals, nothing more.

Thinking back on it perhaps it was a lucky break that Trevor had attacked and bitten Sam, the hunter's rational intellectual self warred with the irrational instinctual wolf. And even though the two sides were now perfectly one Sam still had much to learn. Ruby didn't care, the demon blood and his animal side were fogging his judgment, it was a drug pumping through his veins making him think and do things he would never otherwise. Cheating on Von was Ruby's favorite, finally they could be free of that red haired skank and if she dared to meddle at all which Ruby knew she would she would kill the witch.  
_  
Right now it's a win, win._

Alex arched into Ruby's touch, her hand leaving Sam's package but her body rested there all the same, her leg swinging around so her back was to Sam but she was straddling him in a sense. That way she could focus on Ruby but still tend to him as she began to move her hips back and forth before stopping completely, smiling into the kiss at Sam's willingness for her to continue the act. Separating lips she moved her mouth down to Ruby's neck and nipped, biting down hard before releasing, going lower only to be stopped when Sam pulled her back, his hands on her stomach and moving her exactly to his now bare chest, her body shivered at the contact.

"Jealous are we?" Alex asked, turning her head to look at him only to stop and moan, eyes fluttering shut when his mouth connected to her neck, going slightly over to the space of shoulder blade and collarbone to bury his face in making goose bumps appear down the whole right side of her body.

"Very..." he growled, hands gliding over her skin. So soft. So new. So different and definitely not as pale. He began to think clearly in that moment only to stop when Ruby's hand went in between Alex's jean clad crotch and his package, perfectly attending to the both of them where they were stationed. Both eliciting equal reactions and vocal sounds of satisfaction.

Ruby suspected Sam was drifting, time to bring him back to the present. Her hand simply undid Sam's belt and jeans while her forearm rubbed up and down between Alex's legs, all the better to get to the treat inside the denim packaging. Finding what she was seeking her hand slipped into the hole in Sam's boxers, biting her lip when her hand grasped the throbbing heat. Circling her thumb around she pressed the flat of it overtop of the hole and her fingers set to stroking.

Alex's attention was solely on Ruby and Sam was holding in her place pretty well, his hands unlike Dean's which made her falter just a tinge before she felt them tease the skin underneath her bra before grabbing them. Sam's hands massaged the mounds before sliding back to get to the clasp, undoing it and helping her get it off and to the side his hands went back to her breasts, finding that they were larger than Von's excited him, but then again so many things were exciting him just by the sheer feel of another body and Ruby's hand on his dick.

Keeping one hand on them he rubbed the nipple to pebble and the other slid down to Alex's jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping and slipping underneath the two layers to find what he was looking for. His middle finger going up and down her slit lightly before snaking under the folds, he grinned when she moaned and placed her hand on his on her breast to add pressure. Sam groaned at the feel and at what Ruby was doing as he bucked making Alex go up as well before coming back down.

Ruby smiled seductively at the two, working Sam more eagerly, warming the engine as it were because she could see how much the werewolf was enjoying Alex's assets. His tastes for the small and pasty had changed to the full and sun kissed, "isn't she beautiful Sam, so warm and alive."

_Unlike Von whose no better than a cold corpse._

The demon laughed delightfully as her other hand joined in, gripping the waistband of Sam's jeans while her other gave him one last yank before letting go. She moved behind Alex, arms reaching under her and started to pull Sam's jeans off of him inch by inch.

Sam lifted his hips to help Ruby get his pants off and coming back down once they were further down. It was nice to touch Alex, she was very different, soft, full and willing to do anything even if it meant severely hurting her. Lifting Alex off of him he brought Ruby towards him while the other brunette began to disrobe the rest of her items. Ruby on the other hand needed attending to. His hands immediately taking off her bra and his mouth latched onto her right breast, suckling and rolling his tongue before giving a slight biting pressure to it.

Alex was almost naked as she remained in her panties, returning to them to take over what Ruby had now abandoned. Her hand sliding off the boxers to reveal him to her carnivorous orbs. Taking him in her hand she began to work him before her mouth slid over the top and down, humming, tongue working and teeth scraping slightly up. The man underneath the women bucked his hips and he groaned, his head falling back with his body, his hands on Ruby's hips as he suddenly didn't know how to pursue the rest of her body for the moment.

"Oh holy hell..." he groaned once more.

Ruby guided Sam's hands over her body, cupping her breasts and massaging them roughly she moaned and arched her back. "Holy's got nothing to do with it," she breathed against Sam's lips running her hand through his hair with all the lust but none of the love that Von had. Moaning again she turned around to watch Alex's talents the very sight turning her on and making her mouth water. "She's good, isn't she?"

Ruby turned back to Sam, licking her fingers and then playing with her nipple thoughtfully twirling and tweezing it between her knuckles. Ruby encouraged the brunette to suck him as hard as she could while she dismounted, licking and biting over Sam's chest and lower still till she arrived behind Alex and reached over and around her to play with her breasts. She was watching Sam and grinning on the inside, this was fun, act one of the big show before the finale and what a finale it would be. Hearing Alex moan Ruby pressed her hips against Alex's ass while she massaged and played with her nipples.

Alex's spine curved inwards, her chest coming closer to Sam and also Ruby's hands. Her mouth was coating Sam's dick and sliding up and down with ease, changing the pace always with that and her hands with twists and slowness. Removing him from her mouth she went down to his balls to pay attention to while she continued to jack him off. Sam's groans making her suck in on of his balls and then pop it back out. Coming up she stared at Sam and then at Ruby. From all that Ruby was saying it was like she was pimping her out to the man but also acknowledging herself as finding her attractive.

_This is what should have been happening in that motel room. No separating into couples._

Sam sat up and he too began to pay attention to Alex from the front, laying down backwards so then his head was in between her legs, moving the panties to one side he brought her down a bit and began to lap at the sweet succulent folds. His eyes on Ruby while he did so and one hand reaching around to Ruby's pants to take care of those, getting frustrated when they wouldn't come undone he moved his hand to her crotch and worked her through the denim riding so close to that sweet spot.

"Fuck!" Alex moaned, turning her head to the side and catching Ruby's lips from behind.

Backing out of Sam's hand Ruby smirked, poor little Sammy was deliciously frustrated wanting so much at once and only able to get a little. Slowly she completed her undress for Sam's viewing pleasure, slipping down her panties and stepping out of them. Her hips swayed just so and she went down on her knees grabbing Sam and stroking from behind, leaving that to scratch her nails down his thigh and back up to his balls. Biting down on the back of his hip she heard Alex moan at his reaction and smiled into the bite leaving an angry red indent when she pulled away.

Her hands went on his chest, which brought her closer to Ruby and she shook as her cored was being ravished by a hungry wolf. Stomach muscles tight and she flicked her sights to the demon and then Sam's member. Climb aboard while the ship was on it's back. Alex helped her move on and directed him into Ruby's entrance before watching him go inside. She rubbed the other woman's clit while she moved up and down. The sound and feeling of sex was in the air and it was all primal, it was all lust, no attachments and yet full of power. Alex wanted to drown in it and another flick of Sam's tongue before he latched his mouth around her down below she cried out upon release.

Feeling him still going on her, she needed to do something. Leaning forward more she found Ruby's breasts with her free hand and mouth, hungry with need to touch, taste and fuck. When fingers entered her she made a high-pitched surprised sound but welcomed it all the same. Sam loved how he was pleasuring two women at once, it was like that one dream he had with Ruby and Von except now it was Ruby and Alex. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this; he knew that deep down this was wrong but it felt so damn good. Not to mention the position he was in, it tasted damn good as well. Thrusting his tongue inside he swallowed more cum as she released a second time. Licking both her lips and his he allowed her to climb off to remove her panties as he then flipped Ruby and him over so then he was thrusting into her.

The demon clamped her legs around Sam's hips taking each thrust and pushing back just as hard. Wrapping an arm around him her back arched and she moaned, making other carnal sounds of pleasure. She was enjoying herself; though part of it was a show she couldn't lose herself to the whims of sex. Every sigh, movement and clench was another step leading Sam to the edge ready to be pushed off.

"Harder Sammy," Ruby groaned and clenched like a vice around him. With the demon blood in him and more on the way it would take more than Ruby to satisfy his veracious lust.

The smell of blood came to his nose in that moment. Turning his head he complied with Ruby's wish to go harder and he found Alex walking closer to him with a nice gash in her forearm and her hand bloody to boot. Bringing it to his face Sam only thought of one thing to do, and that was to feed. He had to feed and drinking Alex's blood he went harder and faster into the woman beneath him. Alex moaned at the feel of his lips and tongue so eager for her life-blood she laughed like she was in ecstasy. Licking off her own blood from her hand she then knelt beside Ruby and Sam as they were fucking.

Her hand resting on the demon's body and making a gash as well in the same place, her mouth encasing it and taking in a good amount of blood to hold in her mouth before she forced Sam's mouth off her forearm. Connecting lips she shared the blood from Ruby to him, kissing him heatedly and battling their tongues even as one of his hands took hers and led it down between her legs so they could work her together. Separating their lips she watched him go down to the gash in Ruby's arm, there was a lot of power and it was like a ritual to exchange blood the way there were. Hearing him bring the female to orgasm and pulling out when he had yet to do so, the next thing Alex knew she was on her back beside Ruby and Sam now entering her.

Back arching her hands went to his biceps to hold on, eyes shifting to blue and black. "Sam," she gasped, something building inside her and she crashed his lips to hers, holding him there and crying out as he bit her bottom lip, reopening the wound and continuing to drink. She cried out as orgasm hit her and Sam's growl mingled with it before he slumped onto her. Removing himself from her folds he rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

_What have I done? What have we done?_

"Mm...Sammy I never knew you had that in you," Alex commented, staring at him as her breathing was heavy. Before it hit her, thinking about Dean and what Dean would do and the smile fell from her face.

_What did I just do?_


	213. Chapter 213

**Note:**** Okay so, never mind on the twenty more chapters as recently have finally been able to cram in all the information we needed. So this is the second to last chapter. The next is the final to this story, but again don't worry there will be a sequel.**

Waiting for Sam with wakeful eyes changed into slumber when Von could no longer keep them open and unconsciousness dragged her into the black. She had fallen asleep before any of her senses told her that Sam had left her alone with Sorcha. Moriarty was there with his tools but looking at her wounded leg he left his instruments where they lay. He smiled at Von in her pretty dress despite the part where her leg was hurt was ripped and shredded.

Walking over to the one that was most like a daughter to him he lifted her leg with delicate hands and inspected the stitching. Von tensed with repulsion, freezing as he grazed his fingers over the lacerations. Then Von understood like a blow to her heart that Sam was not there she could not feel him and Moriarty looked up with disappointed eyes.

"He's gone my child, off to do what he believes in his heart is right. Unfortunately other's have twisted his heart to their benefit." Von pulled her leg away and cried out in pain when she put too much weight on it and she fell to her side on the ground. He left her to stop Lilith on his own, anger filled her veins and her nails dug into the earth pulling up clumps of soil.

"You're going to keep me in here until he does something unforgiveable aren't you?" Von wrapped an arm around herself blinking at the stubborn tears that clung to her thick eyelashes. She couldn't get rid of Moriarty for years she had tried to the point she was willing to give up her own life in order to be rid of him.

Moriarty shook his head, "No, I'm here to give you as much guidance as I can in these last hours." He folded his arms behind his back and carried himself like an old man that held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"We can still stop her," Von defended but there was little confidence in her own words.

"Lilith is going to break the final Seal, you're going to lose and there's nothing you can do about it, you've caught this in glimpses throughout your entire life in visions and nightmares and your beautiful and vivid sketches." He walked alongside her down a path that bore no trees of living brush on either side, with each step the land became more bare.

"I'm going to die." It wasn't a question and she stared wistful and a little scared over the cliff's edge, her mind on other things other than the depth of the descent.

"That will depend on the choices you make," Moriarty answered wisely, "I wish I could tell you where he is and the fastest way but Ruby has blocked my best methods using dangerous magick even for one of her unsurpassed skill."

"I am not afraid of Ruby, I will find a way."

"No, but Ruby is afraid of you," he cautioned.

Von landed after the drop, feet first but having to roll into a crouch and splay her hands against the rough cracked earth beneath her. The barren wastes sprawled out before her in a great nothingness; the parched soil crumbled and flaked underfoot with each passing of her bare feet. She walked and walked, hearing nothing, seeing nothing but the dust she kicked up and the scrape of her feet on the ground. The earth was red but the sky was grey, steely and foreboding of the coming storm, she could not wake up not until she found what she was after.

Von could feel the earth thrumming beneath her like a heartbeat, the harder it thrummed the faster her pace until she was running over the desert land like a gazelle. Her auburn hair flowing out behind her in waves and ringlets joined by her dress whose tatters trailed like gassamer threads. She was breathless and could not stop like her feet were separate from her body and suspended in motion. Shadows rose up around her and she passed them until they overcame her and she was plunged into darkness.

A cacophony of sounds invaded her ears; thousands of voices most unfamiliar yet some not, she swore she could pick out Dean's and maybe the others but there's were farther away. It made her heart ache that she couldn't hear Sam's voice clearly and she didn't even know if this was real or part of her subconscious but it still hurt. Von was traveling yet she knew that when she woke up she would be in the same motel room where Sam had left her. She didn't know how much time had passed only that it had probably been hours and she needed to return to the material realm.

888

"FUCK!" Dean shouted till his lungs burned and he beat the wall but every time the damn thing healed itself.

He had gone through statues and taper candle holders that were as big as baseball bats only able to make dents as big as his fist before the drywall was restored. They trapped him in here after they told him the master plan, Zachariah didn't give a shit about the planet or the people on it. They were going to torch everything for the sake of paradise, Heaven and Hell and their pissing contest. Dean couldn't call Sam or Von or Bobby at this point he'd even try Alex but his cell phone was a worthless piece of shit in this room. There had to be a way out and Dean was going to find it, there had to be a weak point something that the angels had overlooked.

Castiel appeared in the room. He had wished that Dean had never heard what they had to say to him. The hunter no doubt didn't wish to speak to him and what they were allowing to go on with the others he wouldn't want to even see him or beg to be let out. It'd be complete betrayal, more than what they told him. Right now, he was very aware of what the angels were letting take place. Sam leaving Von and going to Ruby and Alex. Alex becoming something that was deemed fit to diminish and Von was left unknown to the pain that was headed her way. Too many events and too many bricks coming down to lead to the final showdown.

"Dean," Castiel began, watching as Dean gave up on beating the walls in and moved on to breaking small statues with a gentle tip. "I deeply apologize. I did not know of this until Zachariah had stepped in."

"Bullshit," Dean accused and glared at the trench coat wearing douche across the room from him, "you've got a lot of fucking nerve showing your face!" The hunter wanted to turn the angel's face into mince meat instead he held back with clenched fists and daggers in his hazel-green orbs. He was struggling to keep it together, both frantic and desperate, Dean walked to the table and then back like a pacing lion. "If you're so fucking sorry then why don't you do something about this, your boss lied to you and all you can say is you're sorry?" Dean bit out.

"I must follow orders, I am loyal to God and the Garrison. I've been misled to think something else as a greater plan has been set into place. I hope that _you_ can forgive me. But there is nothing I can do. It isn't within my position," Castiel explained. His eyes tore away and he knew that someone was calling him. Probably Zachariah. Without saying another word he vanished, leaving the hunter to his want to get out, his need to get out and to the others to inform them. Or better yet to stop Sam.

888

Von woke with a gasp pulling her face from a pillow wet with tears. She wiped her face on her sleeve and sat up finding her leg to be stiff and sore. With a wince she inched to the edge of the bed, rolling up her jean leg, stitches still in place closing the shredded skin together to make it look like she still had a leg. Grabbing for her cell phone she flipped it open her first instinct was to call Sam and when she did it seemed to ring forever before going to voicemail and when it did Von opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Snapping the phone closed she pressed the device to her lips and scrunched her eyes closed feeling the nuzzle of Sorcha at her hand. Von smiled sadly and pet her dog lovingly, opening her phone once more to try Bobby. "Bobby, Sam's gone now too...no he left me...I don't know, he's just gone," Von struggled to suck in a silent breath and keep the tears out of her eyes.

They were too far out to get to her soon enough, what she found out would be useless to them but she told them anyway. She left out the part about her leg not wanting Bobby or Trent to worry about her, the elder knew what he needed to know. Trent could be heard on the other end demanding to speak with her as she started to get ready to go searching for the Impala's keys and having no luck. Limping outside she went to the car and couldn't find them in there either, which meant she was going to have to be creative. She had never psychically broken into a car but otherwise she would damage the Impala and despite the chaos she kept Dean in mind.

Popping the lock Sorcha leapt in and Von climbed in after, Trent's voice somewhat of a relief, he told her to be careful and safe and they would get to her as soon as possible. He would have told her not to be stupid but knew she would have never listened. Reluctantly saying goodbye she hung up, Von would call if anything came up, she promised. Starting the car was new and took some effort instead of will, mechanics for her were always more difficult to master. Her whole body was one giant bruise and with too many emotions she was begging to be numb it would give her the focus she needed. Putting the car into reverse she pulled out of the lot, the last of the Seals were breaking, Lilith had to stopped but not in the way that everyone thought.

888

A lead. After they had cleaned up and Alex had removed things from her conscience to get this job done, to finish this. Ruby had gone out to check on things and had come back with a lead. And that was where the said _cook_ was currently shopping for the best meats in the market. They had packed the car and went to get the hospital that Ruby had gotten the name of. Sam kept glancing into the backseat through the rear view mirror to look at Alex. How could she just push everything back? How could she just not think that she had just cheated on Dean with his own brother? How could she not feel the guilt or the pain of what she was doing and what she might continue to do?

Sam wondered what had happened to the Alex he knew. He knew this was necessary, that he had to do this but how he had to do it, how he had to get to this point after finding out from Ruby that he was actually ready by surprising measures. _He_ had cheated on Von, he had gone back to Ruby, he was lying to her and he had left her behind when who knows if she needed him? He was a bad person right now. Alex leaned forward seeing him go through everything in his head.

"Hey, you did the right thing. Don't ever think that what you did wasn't important or not worth getting to this point. Let's finish this and then you can go back to moping if you like," she said.

"How can you say that?" he asked, turning his seat and avoiding Ruby's eyes.

"I am what I am. I've learned to accept that after what I've done. How can I not say this?" Leaning back in her seat she looked out the window as Sam did the same.

_She has a point but it doesn't make me feel any better._

"She's right Sam, now's not the time to grow a persqueeter."

Ruby flicked her chocolate brown eyes to the hunter measuring his resolve in a glance before returning her attention to the road. The adrenaline of the threesome and the cold hardness of the road in front of them began to soak in. The silence of the car didn't help, allowing Sam to dwell too long on his thoughts retreading over what he had done and what would come of it.

Arriving at the hospital, it took some time and a lot of silence but Alex had finally caved into putting in music and blasting it so then it distracted both Sam and herself from emotions far too human and unwanted at the moment. They had to focus, then maybe she could fall into that abyss waiting to swallow her whole and drown her. Exiting the car, together the three of them walked towards the back of the hospital, not trusting the demon to just stroll out of the front door with a baby she was stealing.

Turning the corner down a corridor where they stashed a few linens and such and that was when they saw her talking to the very baby as she continued their way oblivious. That was when Sam acted, his hand shot out and she flew back from the baby and stayed against the wall. He grinned as Alex took care of the infant and pushed it out to the main hallway where someone was sure to find it. Sam stepped up to the demon. "You're going to take a nice long ride with us," he said, clenching his fist and she went unconscious.

Sam took her into his arms, the effort easy and leaving Alex and Ruby to handle anything that might get in their way back to the car as they headed out of the place. So far he was doing pretty damn good. But he was still rusty, which meant that he was going to have to take this demon's blood as well once they got their answer. Loading the body into the backseat where Alex sat, Alex ran her hand through her hair thoughtfully. Needing a distraction to where they were going to drive and torture this bitch, but if they woke up before they got there she'd make sure that she has a fun time with her in the backseat.

888

Dean's Impala needed gas, how fucking inconvenient. Pulling into a stop she sank the nozzle into the back end and waited impatiently for it to fill, running inside to grab any form of caffeine she could get her hands on and pay for the gas.

_Paying for gas at a time like this seems superfluous..._

The clerk smiled at her in an unsavoury way and their eyes flashed black. Von pulled out her gun and shot them clean in the head through the eye, it wouldn't kill them but it would blind and hopefully distract them enough for her to get around to stab them. She couldn't lunge like she used to with her leg the way it was now, until it healed her gun and abilities would have to do the trick. This time she was lucky, having enough time to get to the demon and stab them in the back twisting the blade and severing the spinal column.

Wiping the knife on the clerk's clothes she exited and hurried to the Impala with Sorcha waiting for her, "the bastards are everywhere", she cursed and gunned it out of the station, spinning around and heading back in the right direction. Von was half expecting the station to explode behind her after all it would fit the current trend of destruction that was spreading across the country. Her time in Dreamland she was able to view what Seals were currently breaking, not just in the States but all over the world, hurricanes, tsunamis, volcanoes, all going off like clockwork.

Some whack job had killed sixty-six students in a high school in Wisconsin; cruise ships were disappearing off the face of the map and more towns had either burned up or fallen into the sea. The world was caving in around them, Moriarty was right; they were going to lose, what was going to be left if they managed to stop Lilith. What was going to be left if she succeeded?

888

Ruby stood at the foot of the granite table peering curiously at the demon they had on the slab who Sam was holding down as easily as a fly. She had come to a minute ago and they were all getting themselves acquainted and other pleasantries out of the way. With no time to waste Sam questioned her on the whereabouts of Lilith and when he didn't get the answer he wanted he made the demon scream her guts out. Ruby watched with a neutral expression gracing her face while Alex seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the show.

"I'd tell him if I were you," Ruby advised with her arms folded across her chest holding back on the smug grin that wanted to replace the studied look of indifference on her face.

"Fuck you!" the demon hissed trying to sit up but barely managing to move her chin down to glare at the demon with liquid black eyes. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything? I'll die before that happens."

Alex leaned in dangerously close. "What makes you think we won't get it out of you? If anything you won't die until after that happens, but doesn't mean we won't torture you to get what we want."

With a grin she removed her favorite Bowie, knowing it wouldn't work on the bitch she instead just handed it to Sam, grabbing Ruby's special knife as she walked around and then stabbed sharply down into the meat suit the demon was using. Straight into her lower abdomen, twisting and ripping up before removing it and playing with the gap she made, inching it underneath the first couple layers of skin and working it away from muscle.

"I don't care if that person inside dies. So, where is Lilith going to have the big show down?" Alex asked.

Sam enforced her words and actions by forcing more power onto the demon making her scream more than she was with the blade. He was starting to get agitated and smelling the blood, seeing the blood he yearned to have it. Not yet though, not yet, he needed that after they got what they wanted and then he could.

The demon's screams filled up the room; there went her leverage that didn't mean she wasn't going to try though. When Sam released her she gasped and choked on the pain-laced tears tumbling down her cheeks. "You've fallen a long way Alex, you don't care about an innocent woman. Did you know she's married and has a little girl? She'll never see them again because of what _you've_ done. If Dean could only see you now, he'd kill you like the monster you are and if he doesn't have the stones Von'll do it for him," she laughed through the pain on her face and sighed. "Same goes for you Sammy boy, you think your fiery haired lover is going to spare any sympathy for you after she finds out what you've done?"

The moment the demon talked about Dean and then how the woman inside had the family she faltered. She still cared; she tried to push that down, she really did and then hearing that Von would kill her. No doubt Von would. Alex needed to not think about it, hardening her face she removed the blade and put it right into her shoulder. "I'm not going to let them get near me. So try again. Besides, you were just going to kill her anyway after using her. Or Lilith would. See, I'm doing her a favor by killing her now while she still has the chance to get to some place better."

The tall male hunter flicked his eyes to Alex; he could really tell that what the demon had said had taken something on her. Was she only doing this to get through the pain? Like he was? Was she only doing this to survive and get this over with? He sympathized with her in this moment. Bringing his attention to the demon he knew that Von wouldn't be happy with him but if he had told her what Alex had just said to the demon, she'd understand. There was no way to save this woman if they exorcised the demon once they were done with the demon. She'd be dead the moment that demon was out if Alex hadn't done what she did, she'd be dead the moment they let her go.

Acting on his abilities again the demon screamed and he made it worse than he did the time before. "Alex is right. Now where is Lilith?" Sam asked with a growl.

The woman trapped inside was dieing she was scared and she didn't understand, why were these people killing her? They had to know that she wasn't the one in control, something evil was…they had to know.

_Help me...please, you have to help me._

She couldn't feel the pain anymore even while the demon did and screamed and screamed until her ears were ringing and she was made to watch as the woman carved her open and the man crushed and twisted the demon inside. Death would have been a luxury but she didn't want to die she wanted to see her husband and little girl one more time she wanted to see them so badly and let them know how much she loved them. There would never be that chance. She was scared, alone and cold.

Ruby needed this over with already, Sam needed the blood and Lilith was waiting, unfortunately she also needed to be sure that Sam had the cajoles to ice Lilith. It wouldn't be any good for Sam to go in guns blazing only to be half cocked and falling flaccid. "Agghhhh, please, please stop...please," the demon screamed breathless writhing in her spot on the granite table in agony.

Ruby shook her head Sam needed to push the demon into giving up where Lilith was. "You're going to tell us where your boss is otherwise Sam won't stop."

"Just kill me!" she wailed eyes bright with pain and tears and she turned to Sam begging and pleading.

Sam stared at her, she really wanted death, but that was because she wanted the woman inside dead and also she wanted to have the pain cease. No answer meant death right? No. He put more power into it and she arched her back off the granite but him holding her to it she wasn't allowed to go too far off. Alex stepped back and watched, eyes flicking from demon to Sam and back again. This time it was much worse, the screams were worse and she could see the pain was on the face.

Waiting, waiting...it had to work. This demon was really their only chance, the demon had to tell them or Sam wouldn't stop. They were running out of time though, showing her confidence in Sam she continued to watch and wait. _Come on, come on. Tell us._

"Convent, she's at a convent!" the demon said at last only wishing for a quick death and gasping for air when Sam stopped.

"This convent got a name?" Ruby pressed and leaned over the table to stare at the demon.

"St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland," she struggled to breathe and closed her eyes, "just kill me now please."

"Not so fast, we still need you," Alex said.

Sam swung Alex's Bowie she had given him to the woman's neck and nicked the skin, bending over and beginning to drink from the wound, his teeth beginning to work it out as he growled when she screamed and tried to move. He loved a struggle. The sound excited him and after a long while and the blood stopped coming to him he stood straight and licked his lips, feeling stronger than he had been before. Signaling to Alex she was about to bring Ruby's knife down, until she thought of something.

"When is Lilith planning on finishing the ritual?" she asked.

When the answer came easy she grinned and continued with the motion, landing the blade right into her heart. Watching the body spark and glow before it slumped to the side, a dead shine in the orbs of the once mother and wife. Alex removed the knife, gave it back to Ruby and took her knife from Sam to wipe it off. St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland. Good thing it wasn't overly far, but it was still quite a drive. They had no time to doddle. They had to leave now.

888

**St. Mary's Convent Ilchester, Maryland**

Lilith, the first demon to be created by the fallen angel Lucifer stood before the chancel and behind her an altar once used to symbolize the breaking of the bread and wine during the Last Supper had been converted to serve more devious purposes. The pretty blonde haired demon smiled at those who had gathered, her loyal followers all in attendance, well those brave enough to show their faces.

"We're going to save the world," her soft lyrical voice travelled over the room like a song, bird's echoing down the hall so that all could hear.

Turning she faced the altar and approached it lifting a copper bowl with several unidentifiable herbs mixed with blood. The ritual was nearly complete all that was needed was the presence of Sam Winchester and Alex Tatiani. They were essential components to the rest of the plan, with them Lucifer would be unleashed.


	214. Chapter 214

**5 Hours Later...St. Mary's Convent**

They had pulled up to the convent, it was very old and actually beautiful despite the vines and darkness that was surrounding it and inside it. Alex blinked a few times, registering where she was as they entered the building it was kind of weird, to be in such a place that was deemed holy. Why would Lilith pick this place? What was so significant? Walking down the halls, there was no one in sight, and that made it worse. Lilith had to be here, she had to be and Alex had never met the bitch face to face but she was finally about to. It frightened her. She was meeting the first demon to be created, the one that was created by Lucifer himself.

_I should be saying my prayers right now. Hoping we live through this. But so far the angels have kind of abandoned us...has God too?_

Continuing down they entered through the closed double doors and there she stood, blond, wearing white and in front of the altar. Alex swallowed and stared. Sam appeared to not flinch as he had met Lilith before when she had taken over Ruby's chosen suit to wear a year ago. Lilith had killed his brother, had caused all this trouble with the angels and the world and he was about to end it. It was very adrenaline inducing and he stared at her like he couldn't wait to kill her. However, that was when things started to get sour.

888

Castiel had to do something. He couldn't let this happen, God didn't want this. How could God want this? His brothers and sisters were blindly taking control and he had to stop this. None of this was meant to happen, or was it? Sure they had a prophet and it had to be so, it had to be. Dean didn't know what was going to happen, that all of this was part of the plan, there was more to the plan that Dean was led to believe. As for Von, she was never going to make it in time as she was still five hours out. That was when the angel took matters into his own hands. Punishment be damned. They were his friends, the ones he was assigned to look after and guide and he wasn't about to fail.

Appearing in the Impala, scaring Sorcha and Von to degrees of high amplitude, he transported them to the convent, leaving them at that to get inside themselves. He needed to help her, and now it was time to break Dean out of the angels hold and get him to the convent to help save his brother to help save the world and his friends.

888

Alex was pushed from behind, falling into Lilith and bracing herself against the woman's shoulders looking into her face with horror as she found it an ambush. Who had pushed her? What had? And she felt the pain, her breath sucking in sharply, mouth falling open, and she looked down at the blade just below her heart, enough to keep her alive for the remaining of the ritual Lilith was doing. How was this possible? She wasn't supposed to die. Falling to the ground, she landed limp but her face stared at Sam and Ruby. Ruby grinning behind the tall hunter and she knew that she had been set up. This was all a game, a trap and she fell right into it.

"Sam..." she whispered, her eyes flicking to the open hallway and seeing a familiar red head, tears came to her eyes as she fluttered them. "Von..." she mouthed, not finding a voice, "Help...Sam..." Heart slowing down and her eyes staying open, her body stopped moving, stopped breathing and just laid there beginning to grow cold as the last tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"NO!" Sam shouted, not understanding anything.

Anger rode him and he stepped up, raising his hand and focusing his attention and power on Lilith. Right now he had fulfill the task of killing Lilith, stopping her from breaking the last Seal. Hearing Von and Sorcha run towards them, he turned his head while Lilith screamed. Everything was falling down the drain, falling out of place and he had to stop it. The question was why wasn't Ruby helping?

Von ran down the corridor with Sorcha as quickly as her wounded leg would allow, boots and claws echoing against the walls. Making a sharp turn to the right her forest green orbs locked on the scene before her. She couldn't see Alex but Sam and Ruby were there and they had their backs to her and a blond haired woman was gasping and convulsing on the floor in front of them her bones catching alight under her perfect skin as she struggled to survive what Sam was putting her through. Von knew instantly that it was Lilith now she had to stop Sam from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Ruby turned in that second, sensing the presence of the witch and her mutt, her arm lifted up and the heavy oak doors slammed closed locking on the opposite side of Von. Von's eyes widened in alarm as she charged towards the obstacle her power causing a chain reaction of magical influences as it surged from her. The witch's eyes flared amethyst the silver fleck in them exploding with light as her pupils dilated. Their shadows cast upon the walls flickered and Sorcha's grew monstrous the dog's own eyes glowing brilliant blue.

Sorcha appeared to have grown a little as well, claws longer, teeth sharper, a spikey ridge of fur rose upon her back as she growled. Still her ferocious appearance could not compare to the dire shadow that followed after her. Ruby was a fool for thinking a pathetic door would be able to hold Von and her dog at bay and with the rising of her hands the bolt snapped and the doors exploded inward as they were ripped asunder from their hinges. The chaos and flying debris as enough to cause a distraction but not enough to hold Sam's attention for long when Ruby started yelling at him and Lilith began to laugh at his expense.

"You've turned yourself into a monster, a freak of nature and now you're pussying out?"

All hell broke loose before Von had a chance to say anything and that was when she noticed Alex's lifeless body and that was when the Hellhounds came. The beasts ignored Sam focusing only on Von and Sorcha stalking towards them with wide ugly maws that leaked putrid black saliva. Their eyes burned hollow like black coals and bones could be seen poking out of and shifting beneath leathery hides that crawled as if infested with worms.

A violent seismic wave of energy from Von sent them and Ruby sprawling back into the stonewalls. Turning to stop Sam Sorcha lunged forward teeth bared and snarling as a Hellhound came at them, the Hellhound shrieked and growled as Sorcha caught it in the throat and the momentum of both animals sent them crashing into a pile of broken pews in the corner. Von's field of energy clashed with Ruby's who was back on her feet and approaching; no matter how hard she tried she could not fling Von. With her demonic powers limited in use towards the red head it would be witch against witch.

888

Showing up when Dean was about to turn on him and act out he cut his wrist, pinning Dean to the wall and beginning to draw a symbol as he knew Zachariah was close behind. And sure enough as he did and placed his hand on the symbol to get rid of the angel he turned to Dean. "We do not have much time, the second to last seal has been broken and I'm afraid you won't like what you see when you arrive there. Sam is about to kill Lilith and more death is about to be upon us," he said, touching Dean's forehead dumping him at the convent just at the end of the hall to watch the catastrophe occurring in the other room.

Sam closed his fist tighter and the last spurts of pain from Lilith came before her body slowly fell to the side where she was sitting. Turning to Ruby he found Dean not too far away, and Von and Sorcha fighting the female. He ran towards Alex's body and checked for a pulse. She was gone. Dead. He hadn't missed the message she was trying to give both with her words and her eyes. She had been trying to say to help him from what? And that she was sorry. His attention shifted at the sound of someone approaching and that's when he found Dean next to him.

_He loved Alex and though she did some horrible things he still loved her._

"She's gone," Sam said, sadness evident on his face, his heart went out to his brother as well as for the things he had did earlier with Alex that would hurt Dean even more. Which was why Dean wasn't going to know about that. Ever.

Dean lost sense of where he was, staring down at Alex's lifeless body, bloody and still her eyes dull glass against a doll like face. The screams and tears were building in volume in his body despite what she had done to him he still cared too much about her to turn a blind eye. Von was knocked onto her back, her leather jacket making her slide on the stone floor with Hellhounds lunging towards her every which way. Sorcha knocked one out of the way, blinding it by biting into its face and Von swung out with her knife stabbing one in the side and leaving it to die beside her.

There were too many and she screamed when claws started to pierce past her jacket and into her one clamping it's jaws down on her upper arm and pulling. The ground quaked dust and heavier debris falling from the ceiling and snowing down upon the room. The witch's scream was piercing and many of the Hellhounds could not bear it whining and yelping they back off. With an open space Ruby jumped towards Von.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Her arm cranked back with her knife in it ready to stab Von in the heart.

Von bent her legs and kicked Ruby up and away another painful scream leaving her when she felt her stitches tear open. Another Hellhound grabbed her arm again and she stabbed it in the neck, a powerful burst of telekinetic energy crushing three of the dogs where the stood. She did not look to where Sam was nor did she see that Dean had arrived; her sole focus was on the demon that caused all this. There was soon no feeling to her arm and she was too afraid to look at it to see the damage, it was probably hanging by threads of muscle and tendon.

It was her will and her magick that allowed her to stand, her leg was just as useless as her arm and with all the fresh blood in the air the Hellhounds no longer cared about her screams. They circled her with Ruby facing Von an old rusted flagpole now in her hand. "You lost and you're still too fucking stupid to die," the demon spat and her eyes flashed black when the entire convent shook with a thunderous groan.

Part of the floor had a crack running through it and the foundation shifted, dropping one section off lower than the rest. Lilith's blood swirling around on the stone went amiss at the battle that was still raging between the witch and the demon. Hellhounds snapped at Von's weak leg and as she went to fend them off Ruby made her move sprinting forward with not enough time for Von to react. The pain was immediate as was the lifting of it and Von's mind could not comprehend what was happening to her body.

The metal shaft went through her and on the other end Ruby was holding it with a sadistic smile on her face. She plunged the rod in farther and Von lifted her hand to it to stop it, gripping it stubbornly like she didn't know what it was. Her footing faltered and she fell to her knees blood spurting out of her mouth when her head tilted back to lay unfocused eyes on Ruby. Dean was yelling for her and Von didn't know why, her knife dropped from her hand and she saw Dean pick it up and she didn't know why.

The pole was pulled free of her body and she fell back, the ceiling was bleak grey and blurry and she kept on blinking to try to see clearly because she couldn't see anywhere else. Von couldn't feel anything and she couldn't move but she was starting to feel cold and she still couldn't see. Dean had Von's knife and he couldn't find enough places to stick it into Ruby, he was too late to stop Sam or any of this from happening. Ruby's body sparked reddish orange again and again as Dean stabbed, twisted and gutted the bitch his hands and jacket becoming red and the meatsuit's guts coiling out onto the floor to steam up the air.

Letting the body finally fall dead to the ground he spun around catching Sorcha killing the last Hellhound before the dog limped over to her master, no her friend, nosing her and whimpering. Dean dropped to his knees beside her and called her name but she didn't hear him Von was looking past him at some unseen thing. He saw the life go out in her eyes as they went back to beautiful forest green and her breathing calmed to nothing in her chest.

Alex's death was too much and now Von was dead too, tears clouded his eyes and he struggled to prevent them from falling. There was no time for weeping now, the convent was crumbling around them piece by massive piece. A heavy beam came down next to them and opened the stone floor below while a brilliant disc of glaring bright light appeared where Lilith's blood had completed it's perfect circle.

The moment he heard Von fighting and saw the pole go into her he fell to his knees screaming her name, as tears came to his eyes and he quickly crawled to her not getting far as Sorcha warded him off and the fact that pieces kept falling in his way from the convent. Ruby was dead and she had killed Von. No doubt had she been apart of killing Alex as well and now that Lilith was dead...Lilith...feeling his brother grab him and lift him up to head out, he was trying to stay back. He couldn't leave Von, he couldn't leave her body to be buried in this place, to be buried at all. He couldn't allow that. If he hadn't been so stupid as to trust Ruby then she'd still be alive, if he had kept Alex away from Ruby, Alex and Von would still be there.

Getting out of the convent just in time from pure force though it wasn't easy for Dean with Sam resisting and being a werewolf. But he had allowed it nonetheless. Too broken and weak to fight back too much. Once outside he fell to the ground, his eyes amber but he wasn't angry, he was full of heartache. The woman he loved was inside there and Lucifer was breaking free. The woman he loved was dead. The woman he loved...was no longer in his arms because he thought he was protecting her, but no, he wasn't protecting her he was being selfish and Von...he was no longer going to see her smile, kiss her and stare into those green orbs with her peppered freckles on her face.

"VON!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the space of the outdoors before it completely crumbled and fell, shielding his face from the destruction he peeked to find that they were no longer there beside the Impala. Instead they were in the salvage yard beside the Impala, Sorcha whimpering by Dean and Sam shaking his head. They failed...he failed. Sam would never be able to forgive himself for what he did.

_**FINI**_

**Note:****So this is the last chapter of Feel So Numb. BUT. As I have said before, there will be a sequel. For updates on when it will be coming out, just make sure to check back on gypsywoman1's profile page under her stories. Look for the title The Space In Between within the first three weeks of July or even throughout July. It's bound to show up within next month. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. We are glad that you all have enjoyed this.**

-Wynter &Tori


	215. Important!

**Attention everyone!**

This story is being rewritten by us. We have found that need to take a break from Watercolour (third installment) and go back. Re-reading what we have written we found that rewriting will help us and we get the chance to fix what we disliked the first go around. Really put more detail, what the characters would really do instead of wants since we have a better handle now.

We know how much you love this story but we are simply wanting to make it better for you as well as for our writing and the story. To read the rewrite please go to WynterFae's profile by looking her up on the site. Thanks for being such loyal fans. We both hope you enjoy the rewrite as much as you love the original.

-Wynter and Tori


End file.
